The Diego Diaries: Part Five
by arctapus
Summary: The continuation of a prank war that went intergalactic and jumpstarted a rebuild of the Cybertronian Empire with all of the resulting laughs, pranks, slag, fights, Wreckers, wise cracks and hoo-haw that the fandom is famous for. Oh and Ironhide too. :D
1. Chapter 1

This is a place holder for tonight. I will replace it with the piece. I am having trouble with the site so this is sort of a test. If you get this, good. Hugs, me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd5 2)

-0-A bit later

They walked out of the Central Labor Hall into the middling sunshine of the early afternoon. Prowl who was carrying Solus while Miler had Sojourner noted the time. There were several more hours until he was on 'duty' again. They paused at the intersection to wait for the light. "How do you feel, Ada?" Prowl asked.

"Ask me in a joor or two," Miler said with a slight grin. "That was a strange process but I like it. I knew I wouldn't be able to defend functionalism. It's too much like The System for me to be a strong affirmation for it." They crossed the street. "I do love the conversation though."

"Then that's good enough. Not every topic will be so difficult I would think," Prowl said as they disappeared into the crowds.

-0-Temple

They walked out together, both of them pleased with the meeting and the plans for the school/library. Turbine turned to Venture. "Thank you for your help with everything, Venture. That was so great. It has been eons since I had a hand in keeping things my clan treasures going onward. This colony is the saving of us all."

"It's my pleasure, Turbine. The colony is a wonder isn't it." Venture grinned as they turned to walk onward. Turbine was tracking down the others as Venture made his way to Miler who was sitting in a cafe nearby with Prima winding down from the debate. He had lost but he had done his best. Sometimes the topic runs you rather than the other way around.

-0-At the apartment

"When are the infants supposed to be at school for Santa Prime and which school or senior center is your domain?" Ratchet asked as he put the few things needing washed into the washing machine, a task he **LOVED** to do.

Now.

No sink and drippy unpredictable faucet in the basement of a tenement with a cheap bar of soap to scrub with added all he needed to make things 'funner'.

"In three joors, slagger." Ironhide appeared at the wash rack with three more little wash cloths. Ratchet tossed them in. "I start at the Youngling school."

"Don't be mad at me. Optimus made that decision and you were handy. You could still be the elf. You got a promotion. By the way, the box of elf and Santa hats arrived this morning so take them with you when you go." Ratchet grinned. "I got my camera tuned up. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are going to be elves for Springer along with Drift. Arcee told me that the femmes will help Magnus and Jazz along with Mirage, Kup and Hercy are going to be the elves for Optimus."

"Serves them right." Ironhide grumped good naturedly out the door glancing into the rooms where infants were playing as he went.

"How was Cybertron?" Ratchet asked as they both sat down in their chairs.

"Tip top. Everyone will be going off duty and short of a disaster will be here," Ironhide said. "What are we supposed to bring to Prime's besides one present apiece?"

"I asked Prowl and he said very little, the slagger. Show off," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"Something small for the dinner, huh? Did you figure that out?" Ironhide asked as he turned on the monitor to the games that were being uploaded to Mars from Earth. There was soccer, football both American and Australian as well as track and field.

"Why me?" Ratchet said as he arose to get the beer and snacks.

"Because I was on Cybertron. I don't have the … uh, flair that you have, slagger. I did like those little smoky wiener things in that sauce last time. And the other little stuff. I sorta wanted to dump the whole thing in my mouth," Ironhide said with a grin. "Good stuff with the beer."

Ratchet grinned. Then Ironhide continued like an idiot.

"If you need help ask my ada. Now there's a mech who cook," Ironhide said before his beer bounced off his helm. He grabbed his skull, then glared at Ratchet. "Why did you-" was as far as he got as he looked up into Ratchet's enormously pissed face. "Uh, I was saying. What was I saying? I'm finding it hard to remember. I just had a **BEER BOTTLE BOUNCE OFF MY HELM!** "

"You deserved it. **ASK YOUR ADA!?** " Ratchet replied as he put snacks on two plates. Taking his own plate and beer into servo with Ironhide's plate in the other, he tossed it to Ironhide who caught it and everything on it. Barely.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Ever," Ratchet said as he sat with a grin.

A rap on the door caught their attention as it opened and Alor entered along with Scout in his carry holder. It was white with an Autobrand and the decals of his family, city-state, home world, Mars and lastly, the emblems of the Primes and Cybertron tastefully arranged on its shiny sides. "I thought I'd come over and sit a spell. What's happening?"

"Ironhide thought I might get food tips from you, food for the dinner tonight."

A severe optic impaled him. "Ironhide, you idiot."

"So I'm told," Ironhide said with a big grin. "You want some stuff?"

"Don't mind if I do," Alor said with a grin.

"Ratchet, feed my ada," Ironhide said as a slap on the helm by Ratchet took care of that impertinence. He walked to the counter buoyed by Alor's upbraiding of his son. "How's the world out there?"

"Calmer than I ever imagined. Dividing up the planet into districts was genius," Alor said as he took a beer and plate of snacks. "We're gearing up for the next migration on Gliese."

"When's that?" Ratchet asked glancing at Ironhide.

"Not for a while. We'll be ready I hope. Something tells me its a biggie," Ironhide said as the three turned to the games on the monitor. Scout slept obliviously away in his nest.

-0-At the Residence

Prowl fussed with the arrangements, then received an alert that his order would be brought over by Autobot City Catering in six joor. He had ordered a great deal of everything that was very much loved including a lot of traditional Cybertronian dishes. Kestrel and Tagg were bringing their family faves and so was his own folks. Ratchet's crew were also bringing things too. What Ratchet was bringing besides a huge ration of crap was anyone's guess.

The apartment was immaculate, the seating was good for about a zillion freeloaders and all was well. Trees, three of them in the greater living space were twinkling brightly as the order to meet up was received. Taking his leave of the house, Prowl walked down to the intersection of Metro Highway 2 and Cultural Center Road to wait for the others. He was immaculate and ready to go. He also held several little bags filled to the brim in his carry hold.

They gathered, the leadership of the colony, all of them gleaming and cheerful. When they were all arrived including Optimus, they transformed, then drove in a convoy toward Aerie Hill and beyond. The sun given the size of the dome of Olympus Mons was slowing moving toward early evening as they drove along, then took the turnoff to traverse Resort Road. It wound up the side of the incline before turning into a cobblestone courtyard that handled all the traffic of the facility.

As the group began to arrive, the guests all of which were back from day trips began to gather at the huge windows. They came until nearby 2100 individuals were watching as the vehicles outside began to transform. When they did the entire civilian ruling committee of the colony as well as the senior Autobots led by Optimus Prime were standing before them.

Everyone took the measure of the other as cameras flashed and filmed the unexpected arrivals. More humans inside were rushing to the windows as the resort's guests made their way to see. Nearby rolling down the road from the segway hangar, a trio sped bearing the Witwickys, Lonnie Epps, Linda Graham, Barbara Morshower, Judy Fulton and the two Roberts along with two others no one could recognize. They paused before Prime.

Optimus Prime knelt carefully, then leaned inward to the group of humans. "My friends, I am very happy that you could come and be the guests of the colony and of my House. You are most welcome."

Grandma Annie and Grandpa Leonard Scott of Iowa smiled up at a mech they both loved. :Optimus Prime, we are so honored to be here. Thank you for having us come and allowing us to bring our family with us. What a most incredible experience we have had here among you and your people: Annie said with a smile.

She wrote the most widely read blog about Cybertronian sports and Cybertron in general on Earth. She was friends with so many Autobots that she was considered part of the family. Her husband was equally loved as well. They were here at Christmas time as specially invited friends of Autobot Nation and Optimus Prime.

He grinned at her. "I would like to bestow upon you and your family the status of Friends of Autobot Nation for your great efforts to help build the trust and bond between your people and ours. This will allow you to come and go here as you wish. You are always welcome to come here, Annie and Leonard Scott. Thank you on behalf of Autobot Nation and my House."

Annie smiled brilliantly. She didn't know that there was a painless but permanent tattoo that went along with the honor to signify that she was 'one of us'. When she found out she would bear it proudly along with Her Leonard and find one more excuse to wear a sleeveless shirt in the summertime.

They chatted, then the human group mounted up again. Optimus took the bag from Prowl that he had carried to the site. He knelt again. "Judy Witwicky and ladies … we wish to present to the children and elders present at this time this small token of our friendship on this special holiday. If you would ensure that they are given to their recipients we would be grateful."

:We would be honored, Optimus. Thank you so much for coming and spreading Christmas cheer: Judy said as everyone both in and outside of the Resort clapped and cheered. This was the second visit of Cybertronians to the building. The day before they were serenaded inside by visiting school children.

Prime handed the bag to Jazz who grinned at the humans. "I'll put this inside the hatch. The mini-cons on staff can help you, Judy," Jazz said.

They chatted a moment, then Optimus and Team Autobot City turned to go. They transformed, then drove down the road heading for the Hu-An Habitat. When they were done there they would head out toward Earth 1. Once that was over they would all head for the schools of their assignment and deliver presents to infants who would be waiting to come to them with their classes.

The senior centers would be next.

-0-Waiting at Youngling Intermediate School for Santa Springer and staff

Sunstreaker lounged in the lobby of the school with his elf hat in servo. Bluestreak was talking nearby with a friend as they waited for the show to begin. Nearby, stacks of pallets with gifts on them awaited infants. A chair with a fancy cover was waiting for Springer's aft.

"I should be Santa Prime," Sideswipe said to goad Sunstreaker. "I'm better looking. And younger."

"No you shouldn't. I carry this hat thing off better than you do," Sunstreaker said right on schedule. "If Springer doesn't show up I'll do it."

"They're heading back from Earth 1 now," Sideswipe said after pausing a moment. A steady stream of kids and their families headed upward to classrooms as others gathered in the rapidly filling lobby to watch. When Springer arrived he was followed by a smirking Drift. They paused by the twins.

"Well if this isn't fragged? What will this do to my image as a security genius and all around Wrecker bad aft?" Springer asked with a grin.

"Nothing. You can't lose what you never had, Santa Prime," Sideswipe said as he put his elf hat on. "Put on your hat. There's your throne, slagger. Let's get this show on the road. I hear we're going to be in the papers tomorrow."

"Oh frag," Springer said as he put his hat on. He walked to the throne, then sat. He grinned. "This is nice. Where's my foot stool?"

"I think he's calling for you, Drift," Sideswipe said with a grin.

Sunstreaker snorted as he walked to the chair, then turned with the others to face the crowd. A ton of snaps were taken by family with cameras. Springer grinned. "I hope they got my best side."

"They can't," Sideswipe said. "You're sitting on it."

Springer's reply was lost when the first group of excited younglings entered the room and turned to them. He grinned. "Well, Merry Christmas Surprise to me," he whispered as Drift handed him the first present.

-0-TBC 1-4-16 **edited 1-5-16 (I'm going to edit these as I go so I don't get buried alive.) :D**

Here's hoping this reaches you. I have been stomped by the site and I am not getting messages back yet. Support is on it. Hugs and welcome to part five of this … epic. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd5 3)

NOTE: OMG. What a relief. My account wasn't receiving and half the time not sending since Dec. 29th. So good to hear from you. Notes at the bottom. HUGS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HERE WE GO!

-0-Ho-ho-ho!

Earlier the day before, they drove up to the Resort in the ubiquitous yellow and black school buses of the Autobot City Unified School District that were a tip of the hat to Earth. Getting out to make their lines, they stared at the multitudes inside the Resort even as they stared out. Teachers and aides along with the music teachers from the three schools, Mr. Tully from Sparkling Day, Miss Sido from Youngling Day and Mr. Powerdrive from Youngling Intermediate got them organized into their lines. Then they walked to the airlock at the end of the building. Inside, things were ready for them.

Even earlier …

"That looks good, Tivo. Thanks," Judy Witwicky said as the in-house mini-con maintenance crew set the risers up for the children who were coming to carol for the human guests. Every guest knew so they hung about waiting for the kids to come. The risers were placed in front of one of the giant spectacular Christmas trees that graced the lobby and elevator stops around the immense facility.

The scene was set as the buses drove up and out of them came the crown jewels of the Primal Colony of Mars. Judy waited in the hatch with everyone else on the team while the airlock closed on the mass of children. When it was safe they removed their masks and were mobbed by kids who knew and loved them. Hugs were had as they were lined back up.

"We're ready for you, Tully," Lonnie Epps said from the middle of a crowd of sparklings. "Tell us what you need. We have risers for them to stand on and the backdrop is great. Anything else?"

Tully smiled. "No, Lonnie. That should do it. We're taking the sparklings first. Let's get them sorted and get out there."

After a moment of wrangling and sorting, the jingling of bells almost overpowering, they led the infants out following Linda Graham, Ron Witwicky and Sarah Lennox. Gavin Pritchard, Head of Resort Security and close friend of the Grahams followed the end of the line of babbling infants, a huge grin on his face. He slipped past, then moved to help the volunteer N.E.S.T. soldier security for the event keep the human audience back.

The infants paused, then continued, some of them bumping into each other as they spotted the crowd. They stared mostly silently until a voice in the middle made himself known. **"MR. TOO-TOO! WHO THE SHES!?"**

He said it in NeoCybex because the little bit of English or any other human language some of them knew was very limited. It appeared to those listening to be a sing-song boing-boing kind of remark. A wave of laughter and some clapping arose out of the intensely happy crowd watching them enter.

Orion paused, halting the entire line behind him as he stared at the humans. They were **DELIGHTED TO SEE HIM** which was enough for him to step out of line and walk toward them. He was immediately swallowed by the human crowd. Gavin hurried down the line with Bobby Epps to rescue him from being loved up too much or being stuffed into a hand bag for the trip home to Earth. The crowds parted to show him hugging and being hugged by a child not much bigger than him. Orion looked up at both men, one who he knew very well. **"I, ORION LOVE THEM! CAN SHE COME TO ME THERE!?"** he asked pointing toward his home.

Epps and Pritchard who wore in their suits even minus helmets translation devices understood him. Epps grinned, then took his servo. "Ask your dad, infant," he said leading Orion back to his line.

The line continued as the crowd gathered up again, a very happy little boy joining them. He had hugged a very famous alien child and it would be a long time before his feet touched the ground again. The images would be put on his family's Facebook page and go around the world several times before they returned to Earth from their vacation. It would be awesome at his sharing time in school when it began again.

They were helped or stepped up taking their places. Neo who would play the music on her recorder grinned at Tully who knelt before them. When he got their attention, they began to sing … **"OVER THE RIVER AND THROUGH THE WOODS TO GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE WE GO! ..."**

It would be in almost flawless English with most of them getting the rotely learned words correctly pronounced and in the proper sequence except for the three who just stared at the crowd overcome by the attention and Orion who smiled at the child who was playing peek-a-boo with him between two adults.

Did the infants know what they were singing?

No.

Did they care.

No.

It was something they had learned like the hokey pokey and they were having a good, good time.

-0-With Santa Prime at a gift giveaway at Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat on his 'throne' with a grin. Optimus Prime was feeling no pain as his minions got ready to give him presents. Jazz, Mirage, Kup and Hercy stood on either side of him with gifts in their servos. Hercy looked calm and collected as the infants came into the great lobby in their lines. Kup looked like he was organizing for war as he read the tags to make sure he handed the correct one to Optimus.

Two lines entered the lobby, made their way through crowds of adoring family members, then paused before Santa Prime. At that point they all lost their shit and ran for him as one. A major squee was in progress.

Optimus Prime was overrun in 00000.12 nanoseconds by a milling crowd of overwhelmed sparklings. They swamped him as he sat, his servos patting and petting them as he laughed aloud. For most of the crowd that was the first time they had ever seen a Prime laugh at something other than their misery so it made it just that much sweeter. Many would be the videos and images that would be placed on family pages and the forums of the big general access websites of the colony. These images would get great play on Earth when the soldiers put their kids images with them.

Robots could laugh. WTF!? for some. OMG YASSS! for others.

They were herded back, then waited with great excitement to see him as one-by-one they were brought forward. Presents were handed as the infants ambled up, some of them carried and some not. When El came to Prime, he gathered her up to hold for a moment. She was glowing with health and happiness and so were her adult family members. Meep then walked up, the tiny femme about the size of Olo and Mimi. She paused to pat Prime's ped.

Prime gathered her up and sat back to 'chat'. She spoke of her life and family, her school and all the fun she had everyday since coming here but not in any words Prime could understand. He did though understand her. He gave her a tiny present and put her on the ground. She turned to go, then glanced at her family who were standing nearby. One nodded, then she turned back to Prime. Bending at the waist she made a slightly awkward bow.

Optimus caught off guard by it smiled broadly. He reached out and petted her cheek with his digit, a sense of overall well being suffusing the room as he did. She smiled at him, her little green sparkling bag clutched to her chassis, then walked back to her line. The rest of the group went the same way.

Niall Graham Junior watched by his parents and their family toddled up to Prime, hugged his ped like he did to just about every bot within range of his arms, then took his present. Niall Senior would have to get him through the laughing multitudes because he sat down to open it right there. It was an adorable and totally relatable moment for everyone.

-0-Santa Ironhide who according to Ratchet was prime too

He sat on his chair with a grin, his Santa Prime hat on a jaunty angle. Standing behind him his trusty elves waited to give presents to the infants of the Youngling Day School. Blackjack, Raptor and a grinning Hard Drive stood for pictures with their big old sparkling as the crowd availed themselves of the opportunity to get four generations together.

The doors opened and lines began to come out, excited children led by their smiling teachers and aides including the one who had the human children in their safety box. Standing nearby taking movies and pictures, all of the families of the 'N.E.S.T. Kids' as they were called on Earth watched with great happiness. Mr. Terradive whispered to Sunspot, Bos, Reflector and Co-D who then ran for Ironhide. They hugged, then all posed for family and everyone else to get five generations into a picture for the family album. Then they ran back excitedly.

" **HO-HO-HO!"** Ironhide bellowed to great acclaim by everyone. **"SANTA IRONHIDE IS HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT ALL THE GOOD LITTLE INFANTS GET A PRESENT!** Someone told me that you all studied hard. Is that true?"

" **YES!"** -all of the studiers raising the roof

"I was told you were all good little younglings who took care of your rooms and did your homework. Is that true?"

" **YES!"**

"I was told that you're nice to others and love your families. Is that true?"

" **YES!"**

"Then let's get this going!" Ironhide said as everyone registered their great delight. Gifts were handed to him by family as infants came forward to get them. Some leaned against him telling him things, others just hugged his ped. Most posed with all of them for the family album and some were shy. Those with service animals got a present for them.

The human kids came up, all 29 of them and got their present, all of them chatting with Ironhide who they knew very well. It was great and many were the images for the albums and Facebook pages of the soldier's families. They would also be displayed on the web page that was created for their unit here on Mars. It would be crashed when the world found out about them.

It was fun, noisy and filled with hugs. It would take a while and be wonderful.

-0-Ultra Santa Magnus with the old folks at home (and every place else)

He sat on his throne looking intensely proper with a perfectly coiffed hat on his helm. Arcee, Elita with Jetta, Mack and his bond who were along for the fun, Chromia looking bemused but ferociously awesome anyway, Moonracer, Firestar, Greenlight and Lancer were gathered around him helping him with his duty. He was still unclear about the whole thing until the first tiny couple of elders walked up to him holding servos. He looked at them and felt his insides melt. "Hello. I am … Santa Magnus. It is my honor to give to you a token of the colony's love and respect for all you have done to help it and Cybertron."

They looked at him with smiles on their little mini-con faces, ones that had lived through hell and back raising very good mechs and a sweet femme all of whom hovered over them. "Thank you so much. You are most kind," the little mech said as he bowed. His femme bowed too, then both stood straight, staring at him with great happiness.

Magnus who felt emotions rising that he didn't usually have time for gently handed them a present each. "You are our treasure. We fight and work hard for **you**. Merry Christmas Surprise from a grateful people."

They smiled, then bowed again, turning in the company of their highly emotional children to walk back to their table. One of them, the femme turned to Magnus and bowed. "My genitors never had anything. This was really nice of you to do this."

"It is **our** very great honor I assure you," Magnus said nodding to her. She turned then caught up sitting to watch the greatness as it played out for the elders and their families.

One by one, tiny and not so tiny elders walked to Magnus. They would come with their tenderness, emotional gruffness, surprise, self-deprecation, unbelievable gratefulness and deep abiding sweetness. All of them would be given a present, the sincere and deeply felt thanks of both Autobot Nation, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. It would be a very gentle interlude as they went from senior center to senior center, convalescent day care for elders and the hospitals to bring cheer and a token of the colony's great love and respect for them and their hard, hard lives. It would be wonderful for all of them but mostly for Magnus who would delight in the operation and claim it every year. It would be good for Magnus the good dutiful mech just as Optimus Prime believed it would. Even a hard aft deserved a hug or two now and again.

-0-Santa Springer and the Gang

The kids came to him, older and some nearing sub adult. A few of them he had arrested for the usual youngling offenses, curfew, tagging, the odd fight and hooch hustling. They grinned at him sheepishly, some of them avoiding his direct gaze. But when Sadie came for her present she flung herself upon him. **"SPRINGER! THANK YOU!"**

Springer chuckled then patted her cheek. "Stay out of trouble, Missy. I want you to become one of the great artists of all time and that would be hard in the slammer."

She grinned, then nodded. Turning, she motioned her three best friends forward. Getting their names, Springer handed a gift to Aurora, Inspire and Lyrica. He grinned. "What are you four doing to stay out of the brig?"

"We're putting together our own band," Sadie said. "All of us are going to learn how to play and sing, then see if the clubs will hire us."

Springer laughed. "Do any of you know how to do that?"

"Half of us," Lyric said with a smile, the kind youngsters have when they believe anything can happen and haven't learned how wrong that can be sometimes.

"Well, make sure you follow the rules about age," Springer said. "Let me know when you do. I'll come. Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Not yet," Aurora said warming to the subject. "We'll let you know when we do."

"Just don't tag it on a building," Springer said with a nod as they grinned at him. Turning back, they ran to their line and rejoined it. The rest would come endless line after endless line but they would all be adorable and none of the hard afts standing and sitting there doing the duty would regret a second of it.

-0-TBC 1-5-16 **edited 1-5-16**

SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK! When this gets a certain length it rebels and kicks my behind. I will get replies out shortly. Thank you, my dear Pandora, Guest and Leoness. I like adding the small touches and bringing back the little moments, Leoness. HUGS!


	4. Chapter 4

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise: The Afterglow (dd5 4) NOTE: I put junior and senior with Niall and his son to keep them straight in the last part. Thank you. :D:D:D

Here we go ...

-0-Gathering in the big conference room after Christmas Surprise Meets The Santa Primes

They began to gather as their tours of duty concluded, all of the elves and the various Santas bee-lining to the Ops Center. Joining them were the civilians including the school teaching cadre who had dismissed everyone, then took their leave to come here for the troubleshoot of the new paradigm regarding tens of thousands of individuals served.

The last group to enter the room was that with Ultra Magnus. He came in with his hat in servo while behind him laughing loudly as they snarked pointedly, the femmes followed. Ironhide who was sitting in a chair behind a mountain of treats on platters on the table holding a big mug of something **AWESOME** Rampage called 'eggnog' grinned. "You look like the ghost of Christmas Present, Magnus."

A short reference took the meaning and general hoo-hah commenced. No one noticed the group of humans barreling in until one rapped on Arcee's ped. Handfuls of humans including children and spouses were placed on the table top where they marveled at massive donuts, pastries and other treats. **:THAT WAS AWESOME, UNCLE OPTIMUS! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!:** Annabelle Lennox said as she ran down the table to Prime.

He grinned, then leaned forward as she reached him peering up with a giant smile. "I am happy you enjoyed the orn, Annabelle."

" **I DID! UNCLE IRONHIDE WAS SO CUTE! I LOVED YOU IN YOUR HAT, UNCLE IRONHIDE!"** she said with excitement as she walked to Ironhide. She hugged his servo, then smiled at him.

Ironhide leaned down to sniff her, then grinned. "I loved it too. I still have it on I like it so much."

:You make the best Santa Claus. You all do. It's so much fun coming to school here: she said in flawless NeoCybex. Every Cybertronian in the room stared at her in stunned silence.

"Wow. You do a good job in the schools, Herling," Chromia said. "I have never heard an organic who could speak any of our languages without a translator."

"Thank our speech and language staff led by Roto," Herling said with **ENORMOUS PRIDE FOR HIS STUDENT AND STAFF!** As usual.

Like that.

"Annabelle, how much do you and the children in your group understand when we speak NeoCybex?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Almost all of it. Some of the stuff about tense is still hard but almost everything you say we can understand," she said with a big smile.

The humans gathered stared at her and the other two kids with them with amazement and pride. :I don't know whether to be glad or afraid: Will Lennox said as his daughter ran back to him and hugged his waist.

"You and me both," Ratchet said with a grin. :Optimus, the humans who have our tech will be surprised as well. Have the kids given their talks to human media yet?:

:Yes: Optimus said leaning back in his chair. :I had no idea that they were this advanced. No one can go home now without surveillance. We will talk with Springer later: "You are making all of us very proud. I am delighted to have human children working and living alongside our own."

:Until all are one: Annabelle said, then she ran back to Optimus looking up into his face. **:DID YOU KNOW I HAVE A TATTOO!?:**

Everyone bot in the room grinned. "What sort of tattoo, infant?" Chromia asked as she measured the little femme for respectability and found Annabelle Lennox was made of it. A femme's femme, this little one she reasoned silently.

Annabelle turned to Chromia, one of the most feared Autobots in the room when it came to grudge-holding, combat of any kind, anywhere, stealth moves both deadly and not, hand-to-hand fighting against anyone anywhere anyhow, surveillance under difficult circumstances or otherwise and arm wrestling, then smiled. **:I HAVE AN AUTOBRAND, A WRECKER BRAND AND A BRAND FROM YOUR UNIT! I ALSO HAVE THE EMBLEM OF THE PRIMES, THE EMBLEM OF CYBERTRON AND THAT OF MARS! ISN'T THAT GREAT!? SUNSTREAKER PUT THEM ON MY LEFT SHOULDER! THEY'RE REALLY SMALL BUT YOU CAN SEE THEM REALLY WELL!:**

No femme in the room, human or Cybertronian was going to argue with that. They grinned at her as she walked to where Chromia sat, then hugged her servo which was gripping a spiked cup of eggnog. **:I WANT TO BE AN AUTOBOT TOO SOME DAY! I WANT TO BE IN YOUR UNIT, CHROMIA!:**

:I think the kids have gone native: Bobby Epps said with a grin.

Lonnie who was standing with him grinned. :Only the kids?:

Laughter greeted that. Will turned to Ironhide. :I'm assuming you're going to the Residence to have dinner and hang around?:

Prowl nodded, then glanced at Ratchet with a cool optic. "Someone has to keep **him** out of the drunk tank."

"Look who's talking," Magnus said from his end of the table.

"Let me fill your cup, Magnus," Arcee said with a laugh as Ironhide leaned forward to peer down the table.

"It wouldn't do to mock your ada-in-law in front of your atar-in-law, Magnus. We both know how that ended last time," Ironhide said with a grin. He was feeling no pain either. Chromia and Arcee made sure of that when they came in.

Magnus stared at Ironhide with a baleful expression, then took the cup from Arcee. "How drunk were you when you agreed to this, Arcee?"

Raucous laughter greeted that as they settled back into a pleasant mode. Lonnie turned to Optimus. :I hear that you're doing double duty for Lilly and Andrew:

Prime nodded as others glanced at him. He sat back, then rapped his knuckles for attention. "Since we are here, I want to announce that in four orns we are going to Diego Garcia, all of us," he said glancing pointedly at the Seekers present, "and participate in a human bonding ceremony at the base. I shall be officiating. Then three orns later they will come here and participate in a Cybertronian bonding ceremony, a Praxian ceremony they requested apparently," he said as Prowl grinned with a nod. "I once again will officiate on The Fortress steps. Everyone including the Seekers and the civilians on the Council have been invited. Any questions?"

"Sounds busy. What do we do and what shall we see?" Ratchet asked.

"I asked Lilly and Andrew for the process and procedures," Prowl began.

"Of course you did, Granny Pants," Ratchet interjected with a smirk.

Prowl gazed at Ratchet with the kind of look a very controlled person has when they look at the bottom of their shoe and see that they stepped in dog shit. Its a cross between 'well, isn't **this** dandy' and 'breathe deeply, someone may be watching'.

Like that.

" **Someone** has to keep the plates spinning, loser," Prowl replied as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chassis. The rather shapely chassis where Solus Prime (snicker) was sleeping soundly in a nest of soft blankets, little dollies, a 'state trooper' designed onsie with faux badge on the front and redirected heat.

That one.

"If I didn't get up every orn and organize this goat rodeo it would be a mess up one side and down the other," Prowl finished.

Miler who was sitting next to a smirking Venture nodded as he swayed gently in his seat to help Prima return to recharge. "That's very true. My Prowl keeps the plates spinning." There was no smirk or grin on his face. Miler appeared to be completely serious.

"True enough," Perceptor said, "though I am not clear how plates factor into this equation."

Everyone glanced at him with an 'awww' expression, then turned back to Prowl who was still staring at his ada. Or more precisely, his little brother in his ada's arms. Alor grinned, then slid a sleeping Scout toward Prowl as he dozed in his little Seeker bag. "Here. You know you wanna."

Prowl took him, then glanced down at Miler. "They're mine. All of them-" he said before things began to bounce off his helm. He glared at everyone, then took Scout into his arms. Sitting back, he grinned. "They are. Mine."

Laughter, hoots and the odd donut fragment bounced off his immaculate and handsome helm. Optimus who was snickering sat back. "I will be doing the honors. Prowl states that it has several parts that include great participation among the masses. Apparently there are groomsmen. There will be eight along with eight Autobots who will also be groomsmen. There will be a matching number of 'bridesmaids' who apparently attend the bride."

"What is a bride?" Wheeljack asked because he was too lazy to look it up. "What's a groomsman too? I thought they were servants to a queen or something."

"Apparently if my research is correct and it always is," Ratchet said to great laughter as he shut down his file search, "they go with you, stand by you and get slag faced afterward with you. Sounds like my kind of function."

"It would."

Everyone glanced at Magnus who was feeling no pain at the moment. Arcee had **REALLY** spiked his eggnog.

"What did you put in his cup, Arcee?" Ratchet asked as he scanned his 'son'.

"High grade, the heavy stuff," Arcee said with a grin.

"He's pretty slag faced. I'll download a fix before this is over," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Take your time," she said as she moved to stand behind Magnus.

"Tell me about the human bonding ceremony," Herling asked in his quest to find interesting things for the school district to work into curriculum including the Intermediate School's required Human and Earth Studies segment of their advanced education.

 **:I GET TO BE A FLOWER GIRL! ALL OF US GIRLS DO! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF PETALS FOR THE WEDDING!:** Annabelle said with a giant smile.

"Flower girl. This is getting interesting. How does this work?" Ratchet asked warming up to the slag.

"According to the information they gave us it will have a few steps. There will be gathering of the guests, then a procession in which the bride is last. They will arrive by car, all of the Autobots carrying the party and the family to the beach by diverting all through the base so everyone can see everyone.

"Then the procession begins. Flower girls followed by ring bearers who appear to be boys, then the family, the grooms with a maid each, the maid or matron of honor and the best man or men followed by the groom then the bride escorted by her father. At this point the music ceases, Optimus will ask if the family gives the bride away. When they agree he will ask if anyone objects-" Prowl said as he recited rotely.

" **OBJECTS!? WHAT THE FRAG IS THAT?"** -everyone with genuine surprise

"Some old holdover when women were property," Prowl said as he skimmed the internet. **"AS I WAS SAYING** … after the 'airing of grievances'-" he began again. Donuts and raucous laughter accompanied that interpretation of the 'whoever objects'part. He frowned. Deeply. "Then they join hands, Optimus reads the rituals, they agree, then they kiss … I may close my optics for that part ..."

Hearty agreement some just to be ornery followed that.

"Then they turn, are presented as a bond, then walk back through as the cast of millions that appear to take part in these things stands up," Prowl said.

"When did they sit?" Arcee asked just to be ornery. She got a cool optic for her impertinence.

"There's a party, everyone eats cake, there's drunken salutations, then they leave under a shower of rice, get into a vehicle with shoes and cans tied behind it and ride off to a secluded location to 'face like rabbits." Prowl grinned. "I bet you didn't think I would add the last part did you?" he asked smugly.

"No. We didn't, dear." -Venture and Miler

Prowl who forgot his genitors were here nearly slid under the table in mortification. Yes, Prowl was a good girl.

When the laughter died down Ratchet grinned. "What about treacly vows that they read to each other while the entire group watching squirms?"

They searched that out, then all frowned. "My gag mechanism won't take it," Prowl said.

"Let me see how hard this is … Ironhide," Ratchet said turning to a grinning Ironhide in a Santa hat holding his third donut and second mug of spiked eggnog. His grin faded instantly. "You are my heart's desire with your soft blue optics and big, big peds, the one I waited for forever through the mud, the blood and the beer … here we are joining our two sparks together for all and eternity whether you like it or not, through prank war and nuclear strike ... when I look into your big old optics which look like two fried eggs on a good orn ..."

By then the gagging noises overcame the vows as everyone most of whom were in the bag doubled over with laughter. Ironhide glanced around with his cup and donut, then frowned. "Slaggers. **ARE YOU DRUNK, OLD MECH!?"**

"Only with love, Only One," Ratchet replied with a coquettish bat of his optical ridges.

Prowl nearly needed resuscitation while Prime doubled over with laughter. He sat back up. "Oh Primus … I hope they don't do that. I am not sure I can keep a straight face."

Consensus was reached on that statement. None of them believed they could either.

The human kids were grinning at the adults as they followed the conversation on the channel set to NeoCybex, the channel the bots used together. Their parents listened on their own translation channel and never the two would meet.

Ever.

They sat eating donuts and drinking eggnog as they whiled away some time before breaking up to go their various ways. Half of them would come for dinner at the Residence and the rest would be at the wedding on Earth in a few orns from today. Since almost all the civilians had never been there nor seen an ocean like the ones Earth possessed in abundance it would be more joyous than usual.

Merry Ho-Ho.

-0-TBC 1-6-16 **edited 1-7-16**


	5. Chapter 5

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd5 5)

-0-Down low

"We need to bring one of each for the opening of the stuff. You know the rules."

Ironhide grinned as he surveyed the just placed stack of presents under the trees. Eight tiny trees and one huge one were artfully decorated around their bases with the presents they had been getting and squirreling away for some time. "Here. One for Bos, Reflector and this one for Co-D. He coveted this little front end loader."

They were stacked on Ratchet's arms. "Get one for each of us. The infants will want that." Ironhide did. "Save the rest for tomorrow morning. The family is coming over to watch."

Ironhide nodded, then both shared out the gifts placing them into subspace for later on. "Are the snacks made up?"

Ratchet smirked. Earlier at the grocery store in Metroplex …

"Look, slagger, you're running out of room for slop in your goofy food cupboard," Ratchet said putting two things back on the shelf.

"We'll get another one to go with it," Ironhide said tossing something else into the cart.

They moved onward toward the snack and cheese section. While Ratchet was digging through things for the right stuff on the shelves and bins, Ironhide was hiding slag under it as Ratchet put things into the cart. That Ratchet was aware of it on his sensors, something he initiated every time Ironhide accompanied him grocery shopping never occurred to the big lug. He thought he was pulling a fast one. He followed Ratchet with a small grin on his cute face as he wandered onward for more.

" **THERE THEY ARE! THE LITTLE THINGS!"** Ironhide said as they paused by the specialty deli section.

"Little Smokeys." Ratchet put some into the cart, then slapped Ironhide's servo as he tried to open one of the bags. "Not yet! Slagger! You're worse than your kids."

"No one's **that** bad," Ironhide said with a grin. "Where's the slop stuff you put on them."

"In the condiment aisle," Ratchet said.

"I'll get it. **I, IRONHIDE WILL FETCH CONDIMENTS!"** He walked off to the condiment aisle heading for who knew what.

Ratchet smirked at him, then glanced at the three shoppers who were watching with smiles. "He's putty in my servos."

Laughter accompanied him as he headed onward to the specialty food aisles.

At the condiment aisles ...

/... slag … there must be eighteen different kinds of stuff for the little things … which bottle is it? … this one? … no … I don't recognize that one … this one? It's huge … I'll get that one … that **must** be it.../ Ironhide grabbed it and five other interesting things before heading back to Ratchet. He had actually chosen the right bottle of barbecue sauce in which to heat up the little smokey sausages but he would have to take back the other five bottles and jars under the withering optics of his Onliest Only One. /... frag … old mech has a monkey wrench sideways up his aft .../

In the here and now ...

They stood in the apartment together looking at the three finger food dishes they were bringing. Ready for the taking were a huge crock pot filled with little smokey sausages in barbecue sauce, wraps of a mix including 'salmon' rolled up in burrito shells, then sliced for individual noshing as well as a cheese and cracker platter with several different kinds of 'sausage' and 'salami' for the discerning diner.

And Prowl.

Ratchet grinned.

"This looks good. I suppose you need a taste tester," Ironhide said hopefully.

"We're going to The Confectionaire in Terra right now to have a light nosh with the family. **DON'T TOUCH A THING!"**

Ironhide grinned, then turned to look around. "All is well. Let's hit it."

They walked out the door to take the elevator down to a crowded lobby. Enormous amounts of bots were abroad today heading for parties, home and other entertainments on this, Christmas Surprise Eve. Tomorrow there would be lots of parties ending with a fire works display over the colony. Right now it was party time for most as shifts in all industries and occupations including security began their one joor on, all the rest of the time off rotations. The Home Guard had been called up to help with the scheduling of the regulars for off duty to make it all work out.

The lobby was filled with light and decorations. Each of the towers had a live-in manager who took care of everything on-site. They worked through their Property Management Association coordinating maintenance and other problems as well as planning decorations for the different holidays and seasons. Their building manager liked the light aspect of Christmas Surprise so there were two huge trees by the doors and lights around every big window. The regular illumination was off to allow for the beauty of the lighting displays. It was amazing.

They chatted their way to the street through those who were there going or coming while the colony knuckled down to party. The sidewalks were congested along with the streets as bots and the odd human jetted here and there. Banners were hung on light poles, some of them ruffling in the light breeze. It was cold and the air thin but the lights of window displays and the trees in the major intersection gave a very festive feeling to everyone.

They reached Metro Station #1 and descended joining crowds who were waiting for trains or trying to exit from them. By the fourth train through they boarded and headed for the straight trip to Terra. When they got there the plaza was filled with those who were watching local singing groups giving caroling concerts here and there. Pausing to listen, they continued onward heading toward The Confectionaire three blocks from Sparkling Day School.

-0-At the N.E.S.T. Habitat

He had arrived the night before coming with his striker team, a Beta. He had made it to the pinnacle of his profession and arriving when he did was a stroke of good luck. Christmas here was a big deal and he would be able to share it with the human community of Mars. First, they would go to the Family Tower Habitat. They would have drinks and finger foods, enjoying the company of the civilians that lived or came here, some of them Cybertronian by Primal Decree as well as those of the Sciences Habitat.

After that, they would gather up their food and all of the humans of the Family Tower Habitat, the N.E.S.T. Habitat and the Sciences Habitat would journey to Earth 1 for dinner and celebration. It would be a long drive but they had ordered some 'enhanced' segways with trailers. These segways were very powerful, held a larger number of humans and pulled strong stable trailers behind them. He had asked Niall Graham, a fellow UK soldier about them.

"Why not get a 'vehicle' vehicle? Why are you using bigger and more enhanced segways? Wouldn't a truck like Earth 1 uses make more sense and be easier?"

Niall smirked slightly. "Probably but they would be less fun to drive. When you've driven these things as much as we have you'll get it."

He watched as they brought out the food and drink, various labels and brands from all over the Earth sent through the supply chain to the humans at the base. Some of them including those designated cooks for the base had been baking and cooking since dawn. Now that food was being carried to the container boxes in the back of the trailers on the big segways. He watched as one approached carrying a carefully wrapped and fully cooked ham.

She was small but well made. All of the soldier cadre were. All of them were perfect specimens of human potential having earned their way to the apex of their demanding profession by reaching and maintaining their physiques. She was blond, blue eyed and to him beautiful. Her appeal was classic and her sweetness and personal charm infectious. He walked to her and gently took the tray. "Let me help you."

She smiled at him, this handsome soldier and nodded. "Thank you." She followed him to the trailer and helped him put it into the box. He was very tall, Will Lennox tall at six feet, two inches. He was very muscular and wore his uniform like a glove. All of the British soldiers looked good to her. She liked their look and style like most of the others. He had neat dark hair and blue eyes. He was smart, a gentleman and decent.

They turned as the sound of others approaching caught their attention. Food was loaded. Beer and whiskey as well were placed in the cooler boxes. When all was loaded Will Lennox looked at his soldiers. "We're due at the Family Habitat for drinks and snacks. Then we all go to Earth 1 for the dinner and party. Anyone who isn't sober enough to be trusted to ride back will be left at Earth 1 so if you plan to get loaded know that's where you'll wake up tomorrow."

Laughter caught that as they moved to mount up. Jessie Landon climbed onto her segway, then turned to the newbie soldier. "Come on. Ride with me."

He grinned and jumped on behind her sitting down on the small bench that lined the passenger compartment of the heavy duty segways that they used for transport. When the hatch opened a large group of soldiers began to make the trek to the habitat where families and friends, colleagues and others waited for them to arrive.

It would be the start of a rollicking good time.

-0-The Confectionaire, Terra

They arrived and were absorbed by the family who filled half the seating area of the busy shop. Ironhide got his fudge and Ratchet his slice of black forest cake. They sat together chatting, all of Ironhide's family and all of Ratchet's with the infants divided among them. The place was brisk with business as they wiled away the last few moments before closing for two orns. By the time the last minute clicked by the family was already heading back to their tower to gather and go to the Residence.

-0-At a tower in Tyger Pax

"Did you get the presents we're bringing?" Bluestreak asked as he walked out of the berth room with Iacon.

"We did," Sideswipe said signing a joke to his daughter. She smiled and signed back. Sideswipe took her, kissed her cheek, then stood her on the counter to be geared up. A teddy bear onsie would suffice for the girls. The ease of a sack was beginning to trump hunting for pieces parts. They would be clothed, then placed in carry holds. Kaon who was running around pretending to be an airplane was corralled, stuffed into a panda bear onsie, then stuffed into Sunstreaker's hold. Bob and Dawg would have to walk all the way to Grandma's house.

-0-On a train to Metro Station #1

It was crowded as it seemed half the colony was on their way to somewhere. There were parties everywhere, some public and others family. Huge parties for bachelors and those who had no family were being held with food, dancing, drinks and presents in big halls all over the colony. They were sponsored by the colony, by guilds and unions and by even the Temple.

Groups of those attached to the Temple were visiting the hospitals and hospice care centers to give holiday cheer to those unable to go home. Families were also there having tiny parties in the rooms and wards of their family members. Ratchet would be online all orn and night as the huge medical community rotated through their tiny shifts to cover the holiday.

The Processor Health Hospital and Outpatient Clinic had as much cheer for their inpatients as could be managed. Sunee and Sio who were allowed to fraternize were playing cards in a conference room as they waited for their dinner to arrive. Burris eschewed company. He was reading in his quarters, his dinner on its way as well.

In the prisons the inmates hung out, played cards, ate incredible food and drank good drinks albeit non-high grade in nature. Some of them were moved to 'special status', up for review to be let out to become citizens heavily mentored by the Former Decepticon Association. Others were being readied to move to other quarters because they were at the other end of the spectrum of behavior.

Guards came and went on their joors, leaving with grins and high fives. In the Command Center and at the hospital center nearby, food and drink along with small gifts were waiting for those who had their duties to complete before freedom. It went smoothly like clockwork.

-0-Bunched into a train car on 'the milk run', the way to Kalis through Metros #1-4 on its way back to Autobot City Metro Station #1

"We sang on teevee, Ada," Reflector said as he sat on Ratchet's arms. "I thought it was fun."

"I can imagine its pretty wonderful. I love to hear all you infants sing. You sing around the house all the time," Ratchet replied with a grin. Everywhere around him the rest of the family stood with babies, toddlers and the older kids in arms. Hard Drive even held Spot who grinned at everyone too.

" **YOU LIKE US SINGING?!"** Reflector asked with surprise.

"I **LOVE** to hear you all sing," Ratchet replied with a laugh.

Reflector looked at him with surprise, then looked at all the others. He smiled brilliantly, then they began:

" **OVER THE RIVER AND THROUGH THE WOODS TO GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE WE GO!"**

-0-Up High

Miler and Prowl fussed over the table with all the goods for eating, plates, utensils and glasses as well as the groaning sideboards. Soon they would be hip deep in slaggers and all would be **AWESOME!** Prowl had really come to love the holidays at his house.

-0-Passing Kalis Metro #1 on the way to Centurion Metro #1-4

" **JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!"**

-0-Arriving at the Residence

"Took you long enough," Prowl said as he liberated Kaon. He signed his love to the twinnies and they signed back. All of them were passed out as the dishes that Bluestreak and the twins toted were placed on the kitchen counters.

"Where is Ada and the Crew?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

"They're on their way," Prowl replied as he began to spread out the goodness.

-0-Passing Centurion Metro #1

" **SILVER BELLS! SILVER BELLS! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME IN THE CITY!"**

-0-Coots on a homing signal

They gathered others as they ambled along carrying their prize winning cake for dessert. Others gathered along with Kup and Hercy, Lon and his beau, Bezel, who was the son of Burris and others to be named later. They saw a mass of humans roll past on the street led by a Day Watchman transformed into a patrol car, their lights flashing. Watching them go past, waving and calling out to about what seemed to be 900 humans on little devices, they continued onward to the Residence.

-0-Rolling past Tyger Pax Metro #1

" **SANTA BABY, SLIP A SABLE UNDER THE TREE, FOR ME. I'VE BEEN AN AWFULLY GOOD GIRL, SANTA BABY, AND HURRY DOWN THE CHIMNEY TONIGHT!"**

-0-At the Residence

Optimus opened the door with his Santa hat on because Spirit thought he looked **'JUST LIKE SANTA, ATAR! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOOK LIKE SANTA PRIME!?'** He greeted and traded snark with the endless stream of mechs and femmes coming inside. They delivered their goods to Prowl, Venture and Miler and found drinks and such for the interlude between now and the real eating to come. Christmas music played softly as the rooms twinkled from lights and decorations. It was beautiful, homey and to the average human if they saw it just like what they would know themselves.

-0-Passing Temple Metro #1 to Metro Station #1, Autobot City

" **RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER, HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE! AND IF YOU EVER SAW IT, YOU WOULD EVEN SAY IT GLOWS! LIKE A LIGHT BULB!"**

-0-Elsewhere

"You ready, Springer?"

"I am," Springer said coming out of the wash rack. "What do I look like?"

"Edible. Me?"

Springer laughed loudly. "Do you really want to know or can I show you?"

"Later. When I'm really drunk," Drift said as they turned to leave, dish and presents in servo.

Springer's response was lost to the door closing.

-0-Autobot City Metro Station #1

It was a very, very jolly group that exited that particular train car onto the station platform.

-0-TBC 1-7-16 **edited 1-13-16**


	6. Chapter 6

The Diego Diaries 5: Christmas Surprise (6)

-0-Getting there

They wandered up in groups, Ironhide's family, making their way to the Residence. Optimus greeted them as they stepped off the elevator, pausing from a conversation with a number of others to say hello. They entered bearing gifts that were placed under the trees after the food was delivered to the places where Prowl directed. The place was filled with jolly individuals, some of them ladling up the high grade or drinking beer in anticipation of dinner.

Ratchet turned to look down the room and noted that the twins were there and so were infants galore. Spotting the smallest infants among the party he walked to the fireplace and bent down. Lying on what was a round bed liner for a Seeker infant crib, the kind that had a soft roll pillow all around its edges were half a dozen infants including Scout, Solus, Prima, Sojourner who was dozing and Resolve who was flying on his belly. He smiled at Ratchet. "Hello, cutie. This is awesome, Prowler."

"I thought about what to do with the littlest infants and this came to mind," Prowl said.

Sky Warp who was holding a beer walked to them pausing to look down. "Cute." He handed his beer to Ratchet, then gently set a sleepy Swift down among the infants. "I see you found a superior solution to your problem."

Prowl smirked. "Sometimes things work, sometimes they don't."

Ironhide peered down, then grinned. "You might regret putting Swift down there, Sky Warp. Granny here will stash him somewhere and you'll never see him again."

Sky Warp snickered. "He has good taste. By the way, next intake I'm putting Swift into the Academy."

"Good idea," Ironhide said. "I think that given your non-combat role as Director of Flights you won't regret it."

Sky Warp nodded. "I want to keep him with me for a while. Dart, Pip and Flit are doing so well in the Sparkling School. Their last reports were stellar. Swift is smaller and I don't want to lose him to the system too fast."

"They have great teachers there and they expect you to do the work. Miss Birdie is a holy terror," Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded. "She is. She's the demonstration teacher there and there is no excuse that works if you don't do the job the way she expects you to do it."

"That's what I heard," Sky Warp said with a nod. More came through the door as the sort of floating list of guests appeared. Some were expected and some weren't but all were made welcome.

"I think I'm hungry," Ratchet said glancing around. "How about we feed the kids, then us."

"Good idea," Prowl said. They turned and with all of the grand genitors together, they began to load up plates for the kids to sit at the table to eat. It was loud as everyone corralled the infants. Hero was sitting on Kup's lap chatting about school. The twins were looking at the lights that encircled every window in the Residence. Since every outside wall in the Residence was a window, that was a lot of lights.

Infants ran here and there as Reflector and Spirit helped the adults with the plates, carrying them to a child who was waiting at the table. Both of them were sweet, young in their outlook and both couldn't believe how much Optimus looked like Santa Prime. But then having a Santa helper who looked like Ironhide was astonishing to Reflector too.

"Ada, I came down with my class and **THERE WAS A SANTA WHO LOOKED LIKE ATAR!** " Reflector had told Ratchet earlier.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Ratchet had asked. "Sometimes there are so many infants that Santa Prime has to have helpers."

"But this one looked **JUST LIKE ATAR!"** he had said with a dazzled expression of joy on his sweet face.

Spirit who was standing next to him looking up at Ratchet nodded with his own expression of amazement. **"SANTA PRIME LOOKS JUST LIKE MY ATAR!"**

Ratchet hugged them both. "It's a Christmas Surprise miracle," he said as both of them nodded to him.

A line formed to walk past the food counters and the tables that lined the wall from the kitchen out near the edge of the great room. It was astonishing how much there was and no one stinted. Ironhide followed Optimus with his big old plate too. They were paused in front of huge bowls of potatoes with 'butter' pats on top. Scooping up a large dollop, then pressing a hole in it for gravy, Optimus grinned.

"Save me some, slagger," Ironhide said as he watched.

Optimus chuckled. "I think there's more in the kitchen. I'm going to load up. Keep up, Ironhide."

"Yeah, keep up, infant," Hercy said as he stood behind Ironhide. "I smell some good stuff here."

"Potatoes and gravy, Hercy. Warrior food. Buns and butter. I'm going to get two of everything but salad." Ironhide grinned. **"I AM IRONHIDE! I DON'T DO SALAD!"**

Laughter greeted that as the line snaked onward. They got their food, then walked out to sit around the great room with the others. Hard Drive walked out and sat down next to Hercy. "How have you been, Commander?" Hardie asked of the diminutive mech who was making a dent in a plate piled high with food.

"Doing great, General. Been a while since we chatted," Hercy said.

Hardie nodded "I was so glad that you turned up here. We were close by a few times but the path never crossed."

"No. You were out in the Benzuli. I tried to avoid that place. The D-Void is nothing I want to mess with. I would prefer to keep it into the realm of bogey man until I can," he replied.

"I know," Hardie said as Spot paused before him. Bob and Dawg were behind. "I don't have a thing to spare, dog. I don't want to be the one who gives you the wrong stuff."

Orion who was eating at the table glanced at the dogs, then slid down and walked over to his great-great grandfather. He smiled. **"APPA! YOU LIKE THE SHES?"** he asked pointing at the animals.

"I do," Hardie said with a smile.

Spot leaned in and licked Orion on his face. He sputtered, then smiled at Spot. **"APPA! SPOT KIPPED ME!"**

Hardie leaned in and kissed Orion. "So did I, infant. Do you know how much like your atar you are? He was a loudmouth too."

"I like his speech. Little mech gets his point across," Hercy said with a grin.

"Orion, get up here and eat," Ratchet said.

Orion looked at the two mechs, then turned to walk back.

"Orion."

He paused to look at Hercy who had a grin on his face. **"WHAT!?"**

"That's his inside voice," Hardie said with a chuckle. "I'm told he stealths good though."

"Is that so. Show me your tattoos, infant," Hercy said.

Orion smiled big, then looked at his little arm. He held it up, then pointed to them. " **MY THINGS!** This one ..." he pointed to Mimi's tiny image. " **EEMY!** She good. Eemy good. I love Eemy. This ..." he pointed to his Autobrand. "This good."

"What is it?" Hercy asked with a grin.

Orion considered it a moment, then looked at Hercy. **"THING! I GOED TO HIM, LELLO!"** He turned to point to Sunstreaker who smirked. **"I GOES TO HIM AND HE DOED IT. I GETTED IT HERE. THEN MORE HERE."** He grinned at Hercy. "I got them from him."

For a moment time seemed to stand still. Everyone in the room froze, then turned to look at the little mech who stood with a huge smile basting himself in the attention of simply everyone in the place. Ironhide whose optics were twirling put down his beer. "Orion."

Orion turned to look at his big old pa. **"ATAR!"** He smiled brilliantly.

"Orion, come here and tell me something."

Orion turned to walk to his pa, stopping before him with a grin. Ironhide looked at him a moment then nodded to Ravel. "Tell Amma what everyone did on the train."

Orion looked at Ravel, then Ironhide with his expression of deep concentration. Ironhide nodded. "Tell them how you sang all the way from Terra."

"Amma there." Orion looked at Ravel who nodded.

"Tell Uncle Optimus then," Ironhide said.

Orion looked at Optimus. "We sang on the train."

Optics nearly bugged out of helms as everyone looked at the tiny Autobot with the uncanny face. It was silent a moment, then Ratchet turned in his seat toward the little mech. "Orion, tell me something. What's the problem between you and Han?"

Orion looked at his ada. "Han is bad."

It was silent, then Ironhide leaned forward. "Why?" Ironhide asked.

Orion looked at his father, then around at everyone who was watching him like he was the second coming of Primus. Then he grinned. "Han is a fragger."

The air had it been there would have been sucked out of the room. As it was optics twirled, bodies moved in their seats in surprise and shock as the more dainty minded among them saw the elephant. Orion grinned because he had no idea but he knew that Han was a slagger for sure.

"Orion," Ravel said as he put down his plate. "Come here, infant."

Orion turned to walk to his Amma, then paused. "Amma."

"Orion. Why don't you tell Amma about your day. What did you do at school?" he asked gently as Chan sat next to him tensely. "Tell us, Orion. We love to hear you," he said.

Orion smiled, then looked at everyone a moment. He turned to Ravel and Chan, then told him of his orn. **"AMMA! APPA! I GOED THERE. I, ORION DOING THIS THING AND THAT!** I go there and did this," he said pantomiming digging in the sand. "Then I go to there and see Otis."

For a moment no one spoke around the bafflement in their processors, then Chan leaned slightly closer. "Otis?"

Orion nodded, then smiled. He pointed at Optimus. "Otis."

Laughter rang out emanating from the diminutive format of Hercy. **"Otis!"** he said, then he burst into laughter again. It broke the spell.

"Slagger," Ironhide said shaking his helm. "I thought he made a breakthrough or something."

"He will. We have to tell Roto about this so he can know," Corr said smiling at his great grandson with loving optics.

"I'm told," a voice said from the floor somewhere near the door. Roto leaned forward and waved his arm. "I think he's making gains but its not going to be easy or maybe even soon."

"What else is knew? Come and eat, Orion," Ratchet said with a grin.

The little mech turned to the dining room and marched to his chair to sit. Spooning taters into his pie hole was a lot easier than appeasing the weird requests of adults.

"That little mech is going to kill me," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "How are you doing with Solus? How is it to manage her sensor net?"

Prowl who was sitting next to him grinned. "Orion is a loaner just so you know. Solus is good but I have to say the net requires practice. Its beautiful and we wanted to honor Solus Prime."

"You did," Ratchet said. "Imagine when she's grown and that silver is hanging like a curtain down her back. Nicely done, Prowl. That protoform embellishment is really, really rare. I'm surprised anyone knew how to do it, its so ancient. I have to hand it to Sciences. They came through."

Prowl nodded. "What is the next one for you going to look like? Besides having Ironhide's face?"

Ratchet snickered. "I have a plan. It's a good plan. It's mine. Of course, Ironhide will have to crawl a bit and agree to terms just like he did with Prowler."

"What will you call the next one? I'm sure I have a spare name to give to your next loaner," Prowl said with a grin.

"Slagger," Ratchet said. "This is good. I like deviled eggs. Why do they call them that?"

"You're asking **me**?" Prowl asked.

They ate onward as the evening rolled along. Even more came until the place was swinging. It would especially do so when Orion showed his stealth skills and led a charge of the sparklings toward the biggest pile of presents under one of the big trees by the door. It would fall on him and ten infants that included three Seeker hatchlings. The tree would bury them along with Kestrel, Tagg and Springer.

Springer just couldn't catch a break.

-0-TBC 1-8-16 **edited 1-13-16**


	7. Chapter 7

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd5 7)

-0-At The Family Tower Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered in the giant great room of the huge multi story facility that was home space for most of the humans of Mars and their families. Drinks and finger foods were there in great numbers for the masses that had gathered. The scientists from the Sciences Habitat mingled with the soldiers, civilians and others who were there to have a good conversation before heading for Earth 1 for dinner.

Lilly Bolger and Andrew Settles were surrounded as they were toasted by the group. Their wedding would be held in three days on Earth, then three days later here on the steps of The Fortress. It was a huge item in the news and on gossip blogs of Earth. The Autobot colony had been made aware of this and the turn out for the bonding ceremony at The Fortress was expected to be huge.

"I'm glad you got away from the Resort," Warren Roberts said to the four women standing around the punch bowl on the counter.

Judy Witwicky, Judy Fulton, Barbara Morshower and Sarah Lennox grinned at him. "The party is going hearty there," Barbara said. "The crew is doing a good job. Gavin is coming later to Earth 1 after the dinner hour begins along with the human crew. We're all on call. A shuttle will fly them to Earth 1 and stay there in case we have to come back in a hurry."

"Good," he said. "We have friends and family coming in about a month to stay there a while. We're going to take a vacation and come here with them. That includes having them over here and around the colony with us on a special visitation pass."

"Let us know. We'll join you," Judy Witwicky said as Ron joined them. "Everything is packed and ready to go to Earth 1 when its time," he said. They chatted onward as outside the sun began to set on the horizon. Lights inside the huge facility were twinkling on the windows, the trees and displays around the habitat, some of them non-Christmas decorations from other cultures. It was beautiful.

Carly Brooks-Spencer stood by the window talking intimately with Sam Witwicky while nearby Jessie sat on a couch sipping wine with Aisha Mohammed and Devon Murphy. They were comfortable on the couches near the fire. They were also chatting together in low voices about Sam and Carly. Even though their split had been reasonably amicable given the circumstances and some time passing, Jessie Landon and Sam Witwicky were still uncomfortable together. Her friends, the women along with her who were responsible for the festive moment they found themselves in were less sanguine about the matter.

"She's going to be here for about a week. She's staying here," Devon said.

"I know. We're bunking at N.E.S.T. over the holiday to alleviate crowding so there is that. I can't say that I blame him for falling for her," Jessie said with a sigh. "Have you noticed how stupid the men act around her? I can't say I blame them either."

Aisha frowned. "You're not going there again are you?"

"No. I just concede that in the looks department she has me beat. She's also about six feet taller than me." Jessie grinned. "She's taller than Sam in heels. Awesome. She's never going to be able to wear heels with him in public."

Devon grinned. "Good." A number of men walked past to stand with Lennox, Epps and Graham including some of the new international group of Beta Strikers here to do their duty. "What do you think of the Beta Strikers?"

"There's some very handsome men among then. That guy," Jessie said pointing to a man about six feet two inches tall with dark hair and nice eyes who was getting a drink from the punch bowl. "He rode over with me. He's British and really nice. Easy to talk to."

"Chase him." Devon glanced at Jessie. "The best revenge is a good looking man. He's very good looking. I don't see a wedding ring. I can do some recon on him if you want me to. I'd chase him," she said with a grin.

"You **have** a man. I do like that one. He's very nice and has great manners," Jessie said.

They sat together chatting about men, life and the way of things. Shortly they would gather up and head for Earth 1 to eat dinner with the entire human population of Mars. When they drove out, the new man … James … would be riding on the back of the segway with Jessie Landon again.

-0-Earth 1, United Nations Territory, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered in the great room that ran through the center of the main entrance module of the giant habitat that had been built to house 301 individuals who were living here as part of an experiment. The extra individual was the newest youngest baby here, the first one born on another world among the human species. He was up and toddling around.

The dining hall was decked out with more tables brought out to accommodate nearly 900 people. The cooking that had been going on here as well for almost two days had filled the facility with delicious aromas. The decorations were many and lights twinkled everywhere. They had decorated the tables with candles and pine bows, that scent mingling with the aroma of baking and cooking.

Far down the road to the curve upward that took it out of the caldera where Earth 1 was situated were light poles that made the trip out here less frightening at night. The darkness of Mars was intense and the danger seemingly bigger than during the day. No one was more happy then the humans who lived here when with the four lane highway the bots made to their colony from the cities they added the huge light poles.

Pools of illumination marked the path to the colony beyond. It was 12 Cybertronian miles away. That worked out to just about 24 human miles on Earth. It cut away from Temple, passed the Mausoleum and Basilica which were lit up at night as well, then disappeared into the hinterlands after passing the Metro Districts, cities in and of themselves as well.

Soon the rest of the humans of Mars would show up driving over the ridge on segways, then trundle into the habitat with boxes and bags of food and drink. Sciences and the Family Tower along with N.E.S.T. were busy as well making delights for the masses. The Resort would supply desserts from their master chef who would be joining them shortly as well.

Lights were out in the school, the greenhouses beyond and the shops and labs that were the heart of the work life of the habitat. They would stay off until the next day when life would pick up again. Even though school was out following the plan of the Autobot City Unified School District of which they were honorary members, they still had their own plans and routines.

"There are lights out there," someone said by a window. Many of the humans sitting around, some of them getting the dinner in order while others minded kids moved to the window. A line of lights had crested the hill and were coming down the highway filling about three of the four lanes. They were filled with humans, some of them pulled trailers and all of them were headed their way.

Some of the men walked to the habitat doors and began to prep the process of letting them inside. Their segways would be parked outside in rows waiting to go back. Most would do that but a couple would be too impaired to leave. They would stay in the guest bunk room until the morning when they were sober enough to leave.

The group slid to a halt outside. Humans climbed down from the vehicles which were lined up on the pavement outside and began to gather children and pets to go inside the airlock. Things were unpacked from the trailers and carried inside as well, then the huge doors closed once the last person was accounted for. The process finished, then they walked inside greeting and being greeted as they carried food and drinks for the party.

It was noisy and happy as Jessie Landon walked in with her ham. James carried it for her and they placed it on the counter of the long community kitchen off the main living space. Dogs barked and bounced around as cats sat on chairs and tables staring inscrutably. Some of them included several brought in special containers from N.E.S.T. HQ and the Family Habitat, the pets of family members including Ron and Judy Witwicky.

It was fun and happy as they took a moment to chat together, a small outpost of humanity on the desiccated surface of a barren planet fourth down from the sun. Jessie turned to the big man who had come with her, then grinned. "Want something to drink?"

"I would love a beer," he said. They walked to the bar nearby, a couple of tables groaning under bottles, glasses, ice and fixings. They got a beer, then walked inside pausing beside a window to stare outside. She grinned at him. "How do you like it here so far?"

"I love it," he said as they clinked their bottles together. "This is wonderful. I never thought I was going to make it but here I am."

Jessie nodded. "This place will get to you. The bots are awesome. I love all of them. The humans here are good too. You get to be a family. You feel like its all of us here against everyone else. I'm Jessie Landon by the way."

He nodded. "I know. I'm Lieutenant James Brooks-Spencer."

As they stared at each other the host of the gathering, Brandon Clark tapped his glass with a spoon. Everyone turned together toward him. He grinned as they did. "Welcome to Earth 1. Welcome all of you newcomers and those who are veterans of this world. It's our great honor to host you here to this, the first real Christmas that we have had here. This feels like the first of something good, all of us from the various human outposts coming here together to be together and celebrate.

"I hope we all mingle and get to know each other. We're pioneers, all of us. We're venturing into the great unknown, soldiers, scientists and civilians on a great adventure. This will help our own world and our people too. Someday hopefully, we will have Earth2 here as well, a habitation with 80,000 more humans to share the wonders of this world with us.

"We have a feast prepared and we hope you partake to your heart's content. The habitat is open for you to view. You may not know that The Farm as we call our expanded greenhouses are going through their third crop cycle and the trees inside are now bearing fruit. We hope you go to see the effort our people have put into it with the help of the Hu An.

"We're happy to have you and hope this is the first of many gatherings. We have a standing invitation to enjoy the Fourth of July with us here as we celebrate America's independence. We're also asking for celebrations that are powerful and important in other countries so that we can plan get togethers around them as well. We will be celebrating Boxing Day tomorrow and we finished Ramadan earlier. Just let us know. Anytime we can get together to celebrate our humanity and our commonality is a good thing. I wish you the best and most joyous holiday season. I think I'd like to have dinner now. Please join me if you will."

Everyone applauded and began to move farther inside the installation toward the massive dinner and the beautiful dining area. Walking together toward the line was Jessie Landon and James Brooks-Spencer.

James Brooks-Spencer, the older brother of Carly Brooks-Spencer who had come to do duty here with his striker team.

-0-In a gathering elsewhere at the same time

"Sit over here, you little slagger." Ironhide parked Orion on Kup's lap as he helped to dig Springer out from under a massive Christmas Surprise tree that had been topped over in a mad rush by sparklings into it as they tried to dive bomb the presents. As the family arrived they put their own gifts under the trees by the door so the tantalizing pile of shiny stuff was nearly overpowering to the youngest set. Once they had a bit to eat they turned their optics onto the dazzling mountain of gifts, following Orion like moths to a flame as he led the charge with ear splitting gusto.

Springer who was sitting with a plate of food and a beer between the trees, leaning on the doors as he ate with Drift on one side saw them coming. He froze for a second as Orion leaped managing to get both peds off the ground. He sailed at the pile and landed on it with other sparklings behind him. The tree shivered, then tipped over facilitating the greatest levitation act of adults in one room at the same time seen since the last time he toppled a tree.

Infants were dug out ped first and handed off by the hair of their chinny chin chins to adults who then turned to find more. Nearly ten children were hauled out of the train wreck before the tree could be lifted back up. Presents which had slid this way and that were re-stacked. Ratchet who had made to the scene of the crime first then turned to glower at the infants.

" **ADA! WHY YOU!? I, ME ORION GOED TO THEM! I DOING IT!"**

"You sure did. You have to wait. Presents later. Food now." He gripped Praxus and Orion around their little bellies, then carried them to the table. Other infants joined him and they sat with pouts.

"Ada."

"What, Orion?" Ratchet asked as he turned toward the infant who was now sitting back on his chair.

"When do we do this?" he asked.

Ratchet and everyone stared at him with surprise. "When it's time."

Orion frowned slightly. "Ada bad. I, Orion good. Shes are bad. **ADA BAD, ATAR!** "

"You're just finding out now?" Ironhide asked as he sat with his third plate of dinner.

His ped would ache for a while. It always did when Ratchet 'accidentally' stepped on it.

-0-TBC 1-8-16 **edited 1-13-16**

NOTES: I began to work out the edits for The Diego Diaries Part Three in August and working nearly every day since then I just today finished editing the whole part, all 687 separate pieces. Now I have to upload them into the interface and re-post them one at a time. OMG. This is something else. :D:D:D I will let you know when its complete. Right now I'm looking over part one to do next because its 159 parts and part two which is 623 parts long. :D This is really like reading someone elses story. I like expanding parts and adding new stuff as I go. I cannot believe what a dork I was when I wrote this. :D Hugs, long suffering readers.


	8. Chapter 8

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd5 8)

-0-Here and there around the colony

The party at the Central Labor Hall for bachelors and those without family or bonds was going strong as Riff and Rad-R stood near a doorway. There was food everywhere, lots of various things beautifully done. Someone was running a bar nearby acting as the tender for the soirée. There was laughter, dancing, tables filled with mechs and the odd femme all over the huge space along with decorations. They stood a moment considering their ada who was with friends who also had family doing time. Misery loved company but the two were tired of misery. They begged off to come here.

Bron-E was with Neo and Laret. They were here waiting for others in their band of (miserable) brothers to arrive. When they did they would enter and enjoy themselves, dancing, drinking and eating together with friends. It would be a lot of fun and they would be intensely surprised that they had enjoyed themselves.

-0-Earth 1, United Nations Sovereign Territory, Primal Colony of Mars

The party was going full blast. There was food and drink, dancing and games in the recreation rooms. Poker, billiards, darts and other pass times were going great guns. Families and friends were sitting here and there chatting and catching up with the news of each habitat. Even though they were all living in the same general area the habitats might as well be separate planets for all the time they spent together. Some of them made plans to rectify that.

There was a lot of commiseration with the scientists who had lost their battle against being subpoenaed to speak to committees both in the United States and the United Kingdom. Germany was still pending a ruling. All of the senior signatory countries of the treaties were wanting to speak to the scientists who were the senior humans on Mars behind the soldiers. More information was sought by just about everyone as the pressure built to have a larger more autonomous human presence on Mars.

Children ran here and there with dogs as cats sat on the laps of the inhabitants watching the show. Presents were piled under the trees for the children. Individuals were giving their own to each other and there was a 'secret Santa' exchange for all the adults the next morning as they had exchanged names for the transaction. None of the gifts given were from any other source but Mars. Part of the fun of this holiday here was finding an awesome gift from a guild store or any other place to give to someone.

-0-The Primal Residence

"Sit there, sparkling, or I will pat your servo," Ratchet said with irritation. He had dug out Orion and Miracle, turning to pass them onward to others by grasping them by their peds. They had hung upside down protesting their confiscation from their stealth operation. Ratchet dug out eight more infants including three laughing Seeker infants before turning to the group with a smoldering optic.

Kup heaved the tree back up and checked it over as Springer lay smashed flat on the floor. He looked up at Kup who was visibly concerned for the tree. "A little help here?" All he got was guff and guffaws. Sitting up, gathering his plate before him, he looked at Drift. "This was some of that 'for better or worse' stuff. Step in any time."

"Oh," Drift said as he grinned at Springer. "Sorry."

"Slagger. You won't be getting your present tonight," Springer said with a grin.

"You owe one to Orion, Drift," Sideswipe said with a grin. "And Springer? You're a cheapskate."

Raucous laughter and ribald remarks greeted that as Springer shook his helm.

"Don't feel bad. Little mech saved you from being arrested, Springer. Assault with a dead weapon," Hercy said.

Huge laughter greeted that as Springer shifted on the floor to a more comfortable position. "It must be slag Springer night," he said glancing at Drift with a grin.

"I never said a word," Drift said.

"No kidding," Springer said. "I think I need more pie to be salve for my broken spark."

"I'll get it. Let your old ma take care of ya, youngling, in your hour of need," Ratchet said rising. By the time he got to the kitchen there were half a dozen requests for half a dozen desserts to fill. No rest for the simple minded he thought as he began to slap huge slices of this and that on plates, then covered them with the requisite toppings and add-ons. He walked back in dropping them off before pausing before Springer. "Next Thanksgiving the contest thing will be cookies."

Everyone weighed in favorably as Ratchet sat. Glancing nearby, he noted more infants in the Seeker bed liner. "There's Scout. I wondered where he was."

"No you didn't," Alor said with a grin. Laughter greeted that. "When is the next infant from the House of Ratchet and Ironhide going to make its catwalk debut?"

"You've been watching E! teevee again," Ratchet said. "I asked Ironhide and he said book me in for next week."

"You're hallucinating again," Ironhide said as he worked on a piece of pie, a piece of cake and a pile of ice cream.

Laughter greeted that. Raptor grinned as he glanced down at the sparkling-filled bed liner in front of the fireplace. "Let's see … there's a mech from Wheeljack and Perceptor in there … Resolve. What a great name by the way," he said glancing at the two scientists who beamed. "Then there's Prima too, Solus who looks fantastic with that sensor net." Everyone nodded as Prowl's family and Prime's beamed with pride. "Sojourner is there. So is Prowler. I thought there were Seekers in there. Wasn't Swift?"

"He was until there was food. He's a bit of a browser," Sky Warp said glancing at his son cadging a bite from Miler's dessert plate.

"We have a lot of infants and a good number of older ones," Raptor said glancing at the older kids who were having dessert at the table. "Can't have too many infants. What about it, Ironhide?"

Gimlet optics of the deeply betrayed kind speared his grandpa like daggers. "What about you, Appa? What about you having a sparkling?"

Raptor grinned. "I did with your Amma doing the deed. His name was Blackjack and he was my magnum opus. The life didn't allow for more. The life here isn't holding your aft back and you want the football team. How about popping out a goalie or two yourself?"

"Nothing is holding **you** back now," Ironhide replied.

Raptor considered that, then sat back. "No. Nothing is." He grinned.

His entire family turned to look at him, at the prankster king of the family from Praxus. No one knew whether he was kidding or not, even Turbine. That mech looked at his sparring partner aka bond with a smirk. "You would do it to prove a point with the infant."

"I would. If he's going to make the bond do all the work the least he could do is try it for himself," Raptor said enjoying Ironhide's squirming.

"Ratchet and I have a plan. We have divisions of labor over the … the football team. He has them and I do all the work. Mostly. Usually when we … uh, when things happen. I do a lot of the work. Tell them, Ratchet," Ironhide said glancing at Ratchet who was enjoying himself way too much.

Ratchet nodded. "He's very hands on. He does a lot with the infants and keeps them playing hooky until just about sub adulthood. He can tell you the favorite munition of every one of them can't you, Ironhide."

Ironhide nodded proudly. "I can. No one would know without all the effort I put into them. Little mech," he said nodding to Prowler, "likes the mini-con bullets. They fit into his mouth."

"I like the little concussion canisters," Hero said as she walked to her big old pa to lean on his leg. "I used to like the mini-con grenades but the canisters are shaped like a cinnamon bun." She smiled brilliantly up at her old pa who visibly melted around the edges.

"Well, that settles it. Infants know what they need and all is well," Raptor said patting his lap. Hero ran over to him, then was lifted up to sit on the lap of her great grandfather. He let her have bites of his Danish.

"Speaking of infants," Ironhide said moving to shift the topic to another slagger, "how about Springer and Drift? You've been together about five or six human years. That's long enough," he said with a grin. The ball had been tossed into their end zone. They would have to be gang tackled instead of him.

 **SCORE!**

Their smirks melted away as the entire room turned to them to stare expectantly. **"Frag that** ," Springer said to universal score and derision.

"One of these orns. Those three little kids we had … they were great. Some day we will have our own. From the Well. Or from Specialty Fabrication-Sparklings," Drift said with a grin. They were buried in scorn. Then Ratchet turned his optics onto the femmes. Everyone settled warily.

"Chromia, what is there to the rumor that you're courting Maelstrom?" he asked.

She stared at him with her expressionless expression, the one that usually scared everyone else. There were almost no bots around that scared Ratchet. He could stare into the dark pit of just about everyone's spark without flinching. That was one of the millions of reasons Sunstreaker adored him. She shrugged. "What can I say? I like to arm wrestle."

Laughter greeted that.

"What are the prospects of him coming to his senses and maybe being let out to be an asset instead of an aft?" Ratchet asked.

She considered that. "I would say 2% with a margin of error of about 300% plus or minus."

Laughter greeted that. Then Springer grinned. "You need a gestalt. I think it's going to take one to be a good match for you."

"You're probably right. I don't respect anyone who can't at least beat me once in arm wrestling," Chromia said with a ghost of a grin. She looked at Bee who was sitting next to her. "You'd never have a chance."

A lot of mini-con snark greeted that as Bee weighed in. Ratchet looked at him and a smiling First Aid sitting on the floor next to Bee, an empty plate on his lap. "What about you two? When are you going to stop fragging around and bond?"

Bee grinned at Ratchet. "What makes you think we haven't?"

"Your aura, that smirk you have that's one of your many tells, the idea that I will kick your aft into orbit if you did and didn't tell me and a hundred other things that matter," Ratchet said with a smile.

"Oh. We aren't," Bee said smiling back. He looked at Prowl. "How about talking about how Praxus lost the championship this year? Where's the trophy, Prowl?"

Daggers greeted that from a winger in extremis as the entire room turned on Prowl and gave him a truck load of guff. He simmered as he looked at Bee, then the twins who were grinning at him with something akin to gloating. "Frag you, Bee. This time next year we shall see."

"See what? Praxus lose again?" Sideswipe said as Bluestreak elbowed him in the chassis. "You can beat me all you want but it won't change the singular fact that Praxus Science didn't even make the playoffs this year."

Prowl subbed a datapad, then began to make a note. "Sideswipe is stationed on Charon for the next seventy-five years," he said before scorn and derision scuttled that move. Prime who was laughing loudly was clearly enjoying himself. So were Tagg and Kestrel it was good to see.

-0-Earth 1

They sat by the window on a couch talking together in an intimate way. It was loud with conversation in the area and nearby there were couples dancing to music. Their heads nearly touched as they talked, their glasses in their hands untouched. Nearby dancing with his girlfriend, Carly Brooks-Spencer, Sam Witwicky watched with disquiet as his former girlfriend struck up a friendship with the brother of his current one. James Brooks-Spencer had arrived at last with his striker team, the SAS man qualifying easily for the latest Beta team to arrive. There were two openings, Sam knew in the garrison and James was aiming to gain one of the berths. Carly had told him earlier.

That would make James a permanent member of the garrison of which Jessie and the others were already part of. He felt the walls closing in on him as he swayed with his girl as nearby other N.E.S.T personnel danced, drank, ate and chatted with scientists, civilians and military citizens of Mars.

It was getting weirder by the minute.

Ho-Ho-Ho-Boy.

-0-TBC 1-10-16 edited 1-10-16

NOTE: Fig is here with the others. He and the others will be adding back in as the story goes. :D:D:D


	9. Chapter 9

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd5 9)

-0-The Residence that night

They began to filter out, going into the night with a smirk and a full stomach. The femmes and Ultra Magnus had several parties to attend this evening so they took their leave of everyone including (their new) Ma and Pa (Kettle). Wreckers gathered up to go along with Hercy and Kup to head for Club Cybertron for the blow out there. Bee and First Aid joined them and by the time the crew was thinned down there was only the regulars, Prime and his family extended and otherwise along with Ironhide and his.

Infants, some of which were drowsing in the Seeker berth liner, were sitting on laps watching the adults and some of the children leave. They were full, played out and dulled from their longing to leap onto the present piles nearby. When the last goodbye was had and the big doors closed Prowl turned to the tableau before him. He grinned. "Well, it would appear the usual suspects are going to help clear the decks."

"Lazy slagger," Ratchet said rising. He passed a drowsy Prowler to Ironhide who looked satiated. He had cleared four plates of his 'warrior food' and was working on his third beer. He took Prowler with a grin. "Don't get up," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"I won't," Ironhide replied.

Prime began to rise but Tagg pressed him down. "Sit, son. We have this."

Raptor, Tagg and Blackjack along with Turbine followed Prowl and Ratchet into the kitchen and dining room. It would be stupendous how fast they could fill the dishwasher, stow food in proper receptacles and the double fridge, then wipe down everything to a military standard. When that was finished they walked out to the relatively sleepy group inhabiting the living room.

"Well, do we do presents tonight or do them tomorrow?" Ratchet asked softly.

Sunspot looked up from lying across the lap of his great great grandfather. "I'm tired and full."

"You ate like a big boy," Ratchet said picking up a sleepy Hero.

"Ada … I can open if you want me to," Hero said as she yawned. Ratchet yawned in sympathy.

"Maybe we can do this tomorrow," Optimus said as he sat dully. He was full too. He had an unconscious competition with Ironhide during dinner and had reached his high water mark too. "How about lunch here so we can open the presents with the infants?"

"Sounds good to me," Blackjack said as he sat with his arm around Alor. "What about you, Ali?"

"I have no objections. I only want the infants to have fun."

Everyone murmured agreement, then rose to pick up the infants. They snuggled down in arms as the twins sorted out the animals. The ride to Tyger Pax would be interesting on the trains with the family heading for home, riding along with bachelors and couples out on the town heading for parties and the odd doofus heading for jail in the company of a Night Watchman.

The twinnies and Kaon would sleep through all of it.

-0-Apartment 23/24, Tower 2, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Postal District 1

They entered their apartment as the lights automatically came on. Hero was asleep in Ratchet's arms even as Prowler slept in Ironhide's. Bos, Sunspot, Co-D and Reflector entered herding a slightly whiny Orion and smiling Praxus inside. Spot followed, then waited beside the big boys.

"You four boys have a seat on the couch. When we get the sparklings in bed we want to show you something," Ratchet said with a smile.

They looked at him, then climbed into chairs and the couch to sit, sagging into the comfort tiredly. Ratchet and Ironhide walked into the berth rooms of the infants putting them to bed in their berths and crib. Orion and Praxus were unhappy to go to bed but didn't give more than the usual fuss.

Fortunately.

Walking out, Ratchet and Ironhide paused to grin at the four who sat looking at them curiously. Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "You do the honors."

Ironhide grinned, then nodded to the kids. "Come with me, boys," he said, then turned to walk to the berth room at the other end of the hallway that had been Sunspot's room once upon a time. He entered and they followed along with Ratchet. Stepping inside, they paused in huge silence and surprise. Looking around, they glanced up at Ratchet and Ironhide, then each other.

Sunspot turned to both. "Ada … Atar … what did you do?" he asked with gathering surprise and delight.

"We thought maybe you infants wanted to be together since you always are. We changed the room when you were with your appas and ammas," Ratchet said. "Atar will show you." He grinned at Ironhide who nodded.

"This was done to allow you infants a chance to be together now," Ironhide said pointing to the wall by the door. Along it was a set of two bed bunk beds, their placement end to end. There was a little ladder at each end for the one who had the top bunk to climb up to it. On the far wall was the fat head image of the Kaon Kavaliers, all of the bulletin boards for their badges and pictures along with a row of tiny desks and chairs. The desks were turned to face each other so that they could work and talk to each other as they did. Four toy boxes lined the windows at one end of the room and book shelves lined the far wall once bracing a huge berth. Shelves on walls held trophies and important items and toys. There was a nice round rug in the middle of the room to allow them to play in comfort.

The room was beautiful and clearly situated to allow four boys to bunk together in style. They stared around, then looked up at Ironhide and Ratchet. **"ATAR! YOU DID THIS FOR US, YOU AND ADA?!"** Reflector asked with incredible surprise and delight.

"You bet," Ironhide said with a grin. "When you were with your ammas and appas, your ada and I spent a few minutes fixing things up. We even parted out your closet for ya," he said as he walked to the closet and opened the doors. Inside, their toys and other larger objects were stacked and placed neatly. "This is for you, all of you."

They looked at both of their genitors, then each other. That was when they hugged each other squealing with delight. **"LOOK AT THE FLOOR! ITS BIGGER WITHOUT THE BIG BERTH!"** Sunspot said with delight. **"I DON'T HAVE TO RECHARGE IN ORION'S ROOM EITHER!"**

"No, you don't," Ratchet said with a laugh. "Who gets which berth?"

They glanced at each other, then the bunk beds. "You can have the ladder thing," Reflector said to the others. "I like the bottom. I don't want to fall off."

"There's a railing on the bunk, infant. If you want to sleep on top you can," Ironhide said patting the rail that was slotted into the berth.

They turned to each other to discuss things and when they were finished they had conclusions. Sunspot would be on top because he was a Seeker. Bos would be on top because he was older. Reflector and Co-D would be on the bottom because. Spot would be with Co-D and Reflector if he couldn't figure out how to climb the ladder. That part was dope with them because they loved Spot and he loved them. He had expanded his charge to include the three little mechs so all was good with him.

"Then I think it's bed time," Ratchet said.

The infants smiled, then ran to their beds, two climbing upward, then crawling to their spaces. When everyone was tucked in including Spot who was under the blanket with Co-D, they turned off the lights, then walked out to their chairs. They sat with a weary flop.

"They love their little beds," Ironhide said with a grin.

"They do. It's good to have that little berth out of Orion's room. It'll be easier to keep cleaned up," Ratchet said. "I suppose you put it into the storage."

"I did. That's Sunspot's big boy berth. It's an heirloom," Ironhide said.

Ratchet grinned, then squeezed Ironhide's arm. "I agree."

Ironhide arose from his chair, then picked up a present from the tree nearest to his chair. He returned to sit, then handed it to Ratchet. "Merry Christmas Surprise, old mech."

Ratchet grinned. "For me?"

"Yep," he said with a grin.

Ratchet opened it and pulled out a trophy, one with Ratchet standing on the plinth alongside Ironhide. Both of them were grinning and both of them looked jazzed like they were going to the club. It was a 3-D image in real of a picture that Ironhide loved. On the base of the trophy it said, "To the best old mech I could have asked for."

Ratchet looked at it, then Ironhide. "Aw, Ironhide … you romantic, you."

He grinned, then had a tiny preen. "I am aren't I."

"You are." Ratchet grinned, then leaned over kissing the big mech. "My turn."

He arose and walked to the tree pulling a present from the stack, one that was pretty good sized. Walking back, he gave it to Ironhide, then sat with a dazzling smile. "Open it. You know ya wanna."

Ironhide snickered. "I do. Will it blow up in my face?"

"That's up to you."

Ironhide pulled out a big box, then turned it over. He grinned. "A harrier style fighter jet? What the frag? You know I'm a helicopter mech."

"There's more. Open that little box inside the box." Ratchet pointed to a box inside the box.

Ironhide pulled it out, then removed a rocket launcher and rocket that by remote control helicopter standards was ginormous. He puzzled a moment, then looked at Ratchet. "This little jet can't carry this rocket launcher."

"No, but it can carry the helicopter that carries the rocket launcher." Ratchet dazzled him again. Then he turned the harrier jet over to show a hook up underneath.

"What the frag," Ironhide said with a slowly growing grin. "You hook the helicopter to the harrier, then the launcher to the helicopter."

"Between the two, if you can't get that launcher off the ground and slag your father then I don't know if I can be seen in public with you, Only One. I have a reputation to maintain."

Ironhide nearly woke up everyone in the apartment with his laughter.

-0-The next orn

The infants bounced on Ironhide as he hid under his blankets. It was Christmas Surprise morning and the presents beckoned. Ratchet had pulled Orion, Praxus and an anxious Hero off the pile already before Prowler padded out to run and leap himself. Ironhide stumbled out, then grinned. "What do we do? Feed or play?"

"You have to ask?" Ratchet replied.

" **NO! PLAY!"** -every infant in the place

"Find a place to sit then," Ironhide said.

The kids sat together, then Sunspot explained how they had to be spread out. Everyone spread out but for Hero, Praxus and Orion along with Prowler. They sat down on Bos's lap. After a moment of monkey motion everyone was ready. They looked upward with hopeful expressions at Ratchet and Ironhide who were mesmerized by the chaos. Ratchet subbed a hat and gave it to Ironhide. "Go, Santa Ironhide."

" **YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HIM, ATAR! JUST LIKE SANTA IRONHIDE!"** Reflector said with giant surprise.

He grinned, then took a present in servo. Turning around he nearly stumbled over Orion and Praxus who had followed him. They smiled brilliantly, then held up their servos. A swift intervention from Ratchet returned them to their places, something they both grumped about.

"Ada, you aren't nice." -Praxus

" **ADA! YOU BAD!"** -you know who

"Praxus and Orion, shut your pie holes." -Ratchet grinning from his chair.

A present landed in each lap and the race was on.

-0-TBC 1-11-16 **edited 1-11-16**

NOTE

A study stated that if someone yawns and you do the same or if you read this and find yourself yawning, that's a good thing. It is an empathy thing, a sympathy thing that makes another yawn when someone else does. The only people who won't yawn when someone else does are psychopaths. They don't have empathy so they won't yawn with everyone else. :D I love science.

A harrier jet can lift straight up and fly. It can levitate because of its design. It is a marine plane in the American arsenal and called the widow maker for obvious reasons. :D


	10. Chapter 10

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd5 10)

-0-In the Bosom of Love

"Well … that was fast." Ratchet grinned as he gathered bags tossed here and there by excited infants. That is, he got them all but the red one that Prowler was trying to pull over his helm.

"Infants know what they want," Ironhide said as he helped Bos open a remote controlled helicopter box.

 **"ATAR! THIS IS SO GREAT! I CAN PLAY WITH YOU AND APPA!"** Bos said as he looked at the heavy duty and extremely realistic vehicle in the box.

"That's the point, son," Ironhide said as the little mech took the box to an empty space on the floor.

Sunspot, Co-D and Reflector who were marveling over their remotes glanced around. **"THANK YOU, ADA AND ATAR!"** -all of them.

"You're welcome," Ratchet said. "Why don't you take your stuff into the berth room. You have a great big open floor with a rug to play on now."

They glanced up at him with startled realization. **"WE DO! COME ON! LET'S GO THERE!"** -all of them to Ratchet and then each other.

Ratchet and Ironhide helped them gather up their presents. Some of them were new winter clothes for outside. Others were videos, all of them about 'Transformers' from Earth teevee, gadget sets to build and books. When they were cleared out to their room in a burst of happiness and excitement, the two turned to the infants.

Prowler had gotten the bag over his helm and was staggering around laughing loudly. Orion watched him with a fat chuckle, then returned to his little car set, one that actually ran on a track. **IT WAS AWESOME!**

Praxus had a little train kit he was trying to put together. Hero was staring at the directions of a little kit that was a factory that made actual little things. She couldn't read it. Or at least Ironhide and Ratchet thought so but she gave a good imitation.

"Why don't we move Orion and Hero to the window over there and Praxus over against this wall over there," Ratchet said pointing. "We can put the little dog games in Prowler's room. He appears to be having a moment."

Prowler walked into the window, flattened out and fell on his back. Hero who saw him and tried to rise fast enough to help him turned to her genitors. **"ADA!** Prowler fell down."

"He did and what a champion he was," Ratchet said with a smile.

Hero stared at him a moment, then Prowler. She smiled. "He is. Good for you, Prowler," she said as she walked over to him to help him stand up. He turned to her and laughed behind the red bag covering his helm. As he did the door opened and everyone began to come inside.

" **YOU DIDN'T WAIT!"** -everyone coming in

"We did. We just opened our present together. We saved all of yours."

"Good." -everyone coming in

"That looks good, Amma," Ironhide said to Turbine as he laid down a tray of something delicious appearing. More trays and boxes hit the counter as breakfast items of the tasty kind littered the room.

"We decided to bring breakfast here because we're having lunch at the Residence," Chan said. He smiled. "It's so nice that the Prime has us along for these things."

Everyone paused to stare at the little mech as he began to put the Cybertronian version of Danish and breakfast items on a plate. Docker shook his helm. "You're going back to your therapy group, Chan. **Of course** he would have us. He's the Prime and he is very, very kind."

"You're also family. Mostly," Ratchet said as he gathered plates and cups, utensils and other things for the dining experience.

 **"AMMA!"**

"What, Orion." -half the adults in the room

He smiled brilliantly. Half the adults in the room paused to look at him. **"I LOVE YOU!"**

An aww moment was held as the infant made the rounds of everyone for a 'kip'. Hard Drive walked to the window where Orion was playing and sat down. "Let's see if we can get this going."

Breakfast was served, some to the infants in their newly expanded berth room and those out and about in the house. The genitors and extended family were happy with the new arrangement for the older children. All was well there. When they were finished they would open more gifts, all of them from the appas and ammas. Even Spot and Appa Ratchet's cat would get a gift.

It would be awesome.

-0-Around the galaxy

They had gathered on a planet off the beaten path. They had heard the call to come in and surrender or at least meet up to talk. Astonished that Cybertron had fallen and infuriated that it went without a shot, most of them were at loose ends. They gathered to discuss what they could do about it either together or as separate groups. They had also received the call from Razorclaw. There were possibilities. They even talked about smuggling someone onto Cybertron to get a clearer picture.

That was when they received word that a big energon source had been located and they should come to meet up with the battle group that found it. They would be able to hash out allegiances, hierarchies of command and the rest of it there. At least they'd be able to seek another placement than a prison on Cybertron or the mundane world of peace time.

Four huge battle groups left their stations in the Empire heading out to meet up with three others. They were those farthest from The Center and thereby more autonomous than most of the others. They were also built up of the more dangerous elements of both the Decepticons and the criminal segments of Cybertron. Road Rage gangs and other criminal organizations were part and parcel of this group.

They would not be an easy assimilation nor would they come without cost. Now they might not have to at all as they grouped up, their commanders working together. For now. When they got to the others, when they determined who everyone was, assessed threat among the new formulation and someone achieved dominance, then they would decide what to ultimately do.

They slid into the eternal darkness of space heading toward a group of stars in the Ursa Major star system where a small rocky planet showed promise. That it was inside the range of Prime's influence would only be known by the groups when they were well on their way. At that point it would be up to Optimus Prime what came next.

-0-Cybertron

The camps were filled with those who were working hard for their own redemption. Then there were those who either by impairment or crass self interest had no buy in to the current changes ongoing. For those, the local constabulary was hard at work walking their beats, meeting with those who were aggrieved, desperate or even lonely, helping through their shifts to make it bearable.

The camps were gigantic. Some of them held up to four million individuals. They were being improved all along with more facilities, more services and some semblance of life for the population. Permanent clinics were built to handle the steady stream of those seeking treatments as were schools for children, recreation facilities for everyone and a jail. Each camp had a jail.

Each camp also had an appointed magistrate interviewed and appointed by a panel that handled such things under the direction of Barron on Mars. They were brought there, given the training and refreshing they needed, then sent back. Even though the colony was astonishing, they to the last mech and femme went back to serve the struggle.

Towering over the camps, block after block of new buildings were rising skyward. They were making a new skyline and building on the old one. The crews that labored around the clock worked under the direction of the Master Builder, Jetta of Iacon and the Chief Architect, Gears. There were any number of brainiacs working below both and there were dozens of bosses that helped in the hierarchy of command. It was paying off.

There were footprints cleared all over the major cities with crews working to lay the infrastructure to the new building that would commence on the master schedule. The push now was for homes and habitation. The supply of materials was constant with the masses of energon to fuel it never ending either.

Fifteen new city-formers clustered together on the equator in the midst of the highway system were designated to supply prefabricated homes that could be taken to the villages and small towns dotting the planet to be reassembled for the multitudes that were living in camps. This was a way to replace that which was destroyed swiftly and with greater ease.

There were three actual mini-con villages coming to the final stages of their complete repair given this system. They would be ready for their population in the end of a decaorn if all continued to go well. Not only would the big cities and their masses of population receive homes as fast as they could be built, so would the rural and outlying areas.

The planet was now grid mapped and under the administration of sub commanders who were answerable to Lebus and Shackle who were answerable to Prowl who was answerable to Prime and the committee. The work load which was spark breaking had been parted out. Now it was possible to go home for a life when the long arduous day was over. Now it was possible to take time off to do things with the family and others which could never happen any other way.

Now problems were addressed through a smaller more responsive chain of command which in the end was the best part of all. Joors rather than orns was the difference here with immediate response for emergencies. The planet was rising up swifter than anyone could have imagined as the people themselves got up off their knees together. That was the best part of all.

-0-Later that evening

They came for lunch and stayed, the family gathered to see the fireworks. The night was velvety as they watched the brilliant lights enter the sky and explode. Music played softly as the shapes of familiar things appeared overhead. This was a celebration of unity and family and many were the faces of the citizens of the colony showing in suspended vignettes overhead. Held by the unified fields deployed, the small films showed elders and infants, soldiers, civilians and the aliens that lived here living their lives in peace and prosperity.

A huge number of video clips showed Cybertron, the devastation and the reclamation undergoing even as they watched. Towers were rising, trucks were driving in convoys delivering things, all of the activities in the camps were shown as well as the wonderful people. They were featured. It was silent as the colony watched from all over the vast area as the images were shown in giant relief overhead.

They stood on the Residence verandas watching the show as it went through the amazing year that had passed since the last Christmas Surprise. When it ended it ended quietly. From the Autobot HQ in Iacon, the image pulled back until the giant world of Cybertron and its moons including the huge dark figure of Trypticon which orbited as a space station could be seen. Trypticon was seen in relief to the moon, the dark figure disquieting even in deep stasis.

Then it ended as the image broke up into white doves. They flew in a scattered direction everywhere, then burst into points of light. It was over.

Hard Drive turned to Optimus as he held Orion in his arms. "This place is heroic and so is Cybertron. I always knew you were special, Optimus. Thank you for everything you ever endured so that we could become one again. You were The One Who Comes."

He looked at Hardie, the children, the proud faces of his genitors and Prowl, then the others, the trine, the elders and the extended family of femmes and mechs like Springer and Drift who mattered so much. Standing together, holding the infants of the big extended family, they watched him with emotion. "We did it together, General. We draw our line here. We stand here together. Until all are one," he said.

The others nodded. "Until all are one," they murmured together.

-0-TBC 1-12-16 **edited 1-19-16**

Pandora: Thank you, honey. Its my great pleasure to write this for someone to read. I have this movie playing in my head constantly. I have to write it down or they won't leave me alone. :D:D:D


	11. Chapter 11

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 11)

-0-Early morning in the Bosom of Love

She held the big device in her tiny servos resting one end on the coffee table. She smiled. "This is what I did, Prowler," she whispered.

The tiny mech with her smiled broadly, then looked at the device. "Ho-Ho … do you this?" he asked pointing at the device.

She smiled. "Let me show you." With that, Hero of Mars began to tap on the buttons and pat them with her tiny servo. She tapped this and that, pushing this and that button on the highly specialized communications device that belonged to their apartment because they were senior officers of the general staff.

Her genitors, not her and Prowler.

She smiled as lights came on and off, then touched a big green button. They both waited.

-0-Elsewhere

The signals that were sent reached the communications command relay system that handled the most heavily encrypted messages, transmissions and incoming in the realm of the Prime. It flashed through the system, met the criteria for sending because it carried the codes of an enabled secured device and was passed onward to the mainframe-communications nexus-outgoing messaging, encrypted sector of Teletraan's most deeply protected transmission computer. That computer sent the signal straight up to the tower antennas on the roof of the Fortress, through space to the Midway Array-encrypted messaging dish, then down to the Earth where it was fed into the appropriate telephone lines so it might reach its destination. It took the blink of an optic.

Or eye, if you please.

-0-Bosom

They both leaned closer and turned their helms so their audials could hear …

-0-Spokane, Washington call center, Spokane, Washington, United States, Earth

"This is Sears. How may I help you?"

-0-Bosom

Two tiny infants blinked, then smiled. The taller one looked at the device, then said, "My name is Hero. What is your name?"

-0-Spokane, etc. etc.

"Hello. This is Sears. How may I help you?" The lady paused to listen to a tiny child voice say, "My name is Hero. What is your name?" She blinked. "My name is Debby. Who is this please?"

-0-Bosom and like that

"My name is Hero. My brother is Prowler. Can he say hi?"

-0-Sears etc.

"Your name is Hero? Who is prowler?"

-0-Infants over there

"Prowler is my brother. Can he say hi?"

-0-Sears, Debby, etc.

"Your brother is named Prowler?"

"Yes. Say hi, Prowler," Hero said as she held the device up for the baby.

He smiled as he leaned forward. " **Hi!** "

"Prowler said hi. What is your name?" Hero asked.

Putting in a call for a supervisor, Debby answered. "My name is Debby. How old are you, honey, and where is your mommy and daddy?"

Hero smiled at Prowler and he smiled at her. "I'm the only femme. The adults are sleeping."

"Are you alone?" Debby asked.

"No. I can get my brother. Okay?" Hero handed the device to Prowler. "I will come back," then she ran for the berth room nearby.

Prowl watched her go, then looked at the device. "Hi. Ho-Ho go there. You like me?"

Debby blinked. "Yes I do, baby." She glanced at her supervisor who was on the phone with the police. They shook their head. "Tell me where you are, Prowler."

"Home. Where you?"

Debby talked to the tiny voices unaware that a program on Teletraan was translating NeoCybex to English and back again over the line. It was the only way they would be able to understand each other. As she listened another voice spoke. "Hello?"

"Who is this please?" Debby asked.

"Sunspot."

There was a pause. "Is that your name?"

Sunspot looked at the others. "Could you please hold on?" He looked at the others. "Get Ada, Hero."

She smiled, then ran to get Ada. Prowler looked up at Sunspot. "Pot, why this?" he asked pointing to the device.

"Hero is not supposed to do this. I think this sounds like a human and that's not good."

Heavy treads followed as Ratchet walked in, Hero running along in front of her. "Sunspot, what's happening?"

"Hero has someone on the comm line. I think they're human," Sunspot said holding the communicator up to Ratchet.

Ratchet took it. "Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Debby and I'm a customer service agent at Sears. Some children on your line appear to have called us and I'm trying to verify that they're alright," Debby said.

Ratchet blinked, then stared down at two happily smiling infants and one looking concerned. Spot who had joined everyone looked concerned as well. Ratchet looked at the comm device. "Debby, it would appear that my daughter decided to fun dial out. She got up early and made phone calls."

"There were several voices," Debby said keeping the conversation going as directed. "We would like some information so that we can make sure things are alright."

"What sort of information?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide walked into the room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Hero dialed Earth again," Ratchet said with a slight grin. "Debby? My daughter and son got up early and played with the phone. She has one like it at school. This is the second time that she poked out a number that connected with someone. I'm sorry that they bothered you. They were supposed to be in bed."

"I understand. I would like you to speak to my supervisor if you would. I have to have someone else verify that things are alright," Debby said handing her phone to a police officer.

"Hello, this is Tom, Debby's supervisor. I would need some information because we have procedures for things like this. I hope you understand," Sargent Tom Peterson said. "First of all, what is your name and location?"

Ratchet considered it a moment, weighed the pros and cons, remembered the good humor that occurred last time all over Earth, glanced at Ironhide who grinned, then told Tom the truth. "My name is Ambassador Ratchet of Mars. You were speaking to my daughter, Hero and our sons, Prowler and Sunspot. Somehow Hero dialed through to Earth which is something that isn't supposed to be possible after the last time she did it and called Kansas. I apologize for this and promise that glitch will be looked into by our techs here at Autobot City."

It was quiet a moment, then Tom was back. "Okay. That was funny. Now who are you and where do you live?"

Ratchet sighed.

-0-A bit later around the table after the hoo-hah settled

"That was funny, Ada. That man didn't believe you," Sunspot said as they ate together.

"That man can be excused his skepticism. I'd have the same feelings in his shoes," Ratchet said with a grin. He looked at Hero who was eating her cereal. "You don't get to do that again or I will lock up your toys, Hero."

She paused to look at him as a stricken expression came over her. "I was showing Prowler."

"You did. That is the last time unless either one of us," he said nodding to Ironhide, "are helping you. We don't want strange calls going out and strange ones coming in."

"Okay, Ada," she said in a tiny voice as she struggled with her sad.

"Consider this, Hero," Ironhide said. "You don't know if they're nice on the other end. What if you talked to a bad person?"

She looked at him puzzling it out. "Bad people?"

Ironhide nodded. She stared at him, then Ratchet. "I don't know any bad people."

"Keep it that way," Ironhide said. "Little femmes don't need to talk to strangers. Neither do little mechs. We didn't go through all this hard stuff to have you hurt by bad mechs or femmes. Understand?"

"Okay, Atar," she replied in a tiny voice. It would take her a few moments to get over what felt like a rebuke from both of her genitors. Little femme didn't **get** into trouble.

The news would hit the wire services and everyone would know the little girl robot had called the Earth again. Her first callee would be interviewed and she would be razzle-dazzled again. This new one would be equally enjoyed. The glitch would be fixed and models run on the system to see what Hero did. It would be concluded that it was sheer luck and the special features of the device given to senior Autobots that made it happen.

They cleaned up breakfast, then ran for their rooms to play with their presents. The day yawned before them, one of two left before school and one more before they would go to Earth for the wedding of Andrew Settles and Lily Bolger at Diego Garcia. Now it was time to lounge, eat leftovers and watch the boob tube while contented infants played, went out with their appas and ammas and –

"Prime to Ratchet and Ironhide."

They stared at each other, then replied. "Here."

"Report to Ops Center right away."

It would take a moment but soon they were walking into the center to pause by a table crowded with military personnel and a few civilians. Prime and Prowl were there, Prowl standing tensely and Prime sitting as he perused the data map before him. "We're here," Ironhide said. "What's up?"

"We have a large force of Decepticons moving into our realm," Prime said. He pointed to the map. It showed a lot of lights flying together toward the space where Razorclaw was dug in. There were two large pirate bases out there too that were on the flight plan of the big group. This was the biggest force that had shown its face since they came to Earth in 2007.

"Frag," Raptor said. "That's a big group. Groups. I would say given the size of the sensor indications that between five and seven battle groups are moving together toward the installation that Razorclaw has devised. They will be a problem. Do you have any information on who they might be?"

"We sent a data flight to scan them," Starscream said grimly. "If they reach Razorclaw they will be a problem. They will be various in makeup and hard core in attitude. They will be a hindrance to the migration trail and a problem to our free flights to Cybertron. There is also the possibility that they might try and take our forward bases. They are now a force that can be a danger to us and to those who use the trade routes near that sector. The independent alien space stations, research facilities and trading posts will be endangered."

Prime nodded. "We need to do something about their free ranging. I have an idea but it might be difficult." He sat a moment thinking, then glanced at the communications officer. "Open a channel to this room with Metroplex and Caminus."

He did.

"Metroplex here, Prime."

"Caminus, Lord Optimus. How may I serve you?"

Prime felt the warmth he always felt when dealing with the big frames. "Gentlemen, we have a problem." He explained the situation as it stood with the proviso that more information was coming that might or not change the status of the situation. Then he posed his question. "Do you know of any of your class, Metroplex and Caminus, that format into space stations? Outposts and the like? I would be interested in those especially that have military attributes."

It was silent a moment as they discussed this request internally. Then Metroplex was back. "We have discussed it among the many of us here and we know that several of them, perhaps as many as a dozen are congregated in the spatial dimension that is referred to among our own as the Soft Space. I can call them."

"I would need them, Metroplex, perhaps between six and eight," Prime said. "What would we need to make them well and enabled?"

"They would need to be upgraded for certain. Some of them might have hurts. I will get their status when I call them. I would not bring them into the system for repairs. They cannot land on Mars without extensive group prep. They are too big to sit comfortably without it. I am unclear what your familiarity is with this class frame?"

"I've only worked on one in my career, Metroplex. Dreadnought class ships are monsters. The one I remember had a configuration in ship mode alone of ten miles in length. I'm assuming that's the quality of the ships you'll contact?" Ratchet asked.

"Affirmative," Metroplex replied. "They are gargantuan in size and very peaceful individuals. Some of them may have special functions aside but they will configure what you require, Prime. Do I have leave to send the message?"

"Yes," Prime replied. "We must move on this. I want to fence this new threat inside a kill box and make them regret making moves against us. It will allow us to develop platforms for the soldiers and Seekers that will be stationed there."

"I understand. Allow me a moment to make the send through the secured line," Metroplex said. He went quiet.

Ratchet turned to Prime. "Have you ever seen these frames in ship mode?"

Prime shook his head. "No. I've only seen images of them."

"They're bad afts, Prime. This is going to be interesting. I suppose you'll assign a station to the senior officers?" Ratchet asked with a slight smirk.

"I would," Prime said with a sigh. "I personally hope that our short term commitments have a chance to be accomplished. At least they held off until after Christmas Surprise."

"We have a wedding and a bonding for a couple over the next two or three orns, a Seeker Confirmation and Convocation, Memorial Day and New Year's all in a few orns. Sounds normal to me." Ratchet grinned. "Fraggers."

No one argued.

-0-TBC 1-13-16 **edited 1-19-16**

NOTES: I remember reading about a ship that was ten miles long. I will try and find it to post it at the end of a segment. This could be fun. :D

Guest: You are the best helping others and me too with finding things or pointing out stuff. HUGS!


	12. Chapter 12

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 12)

-0-Out there

A ripple through the dimension was made as the message sent by Metroplex via the linked sparks of his format found its target. The big frames were joined together through their sparks in a spiritual, psychic and physical bond that made their lives precarious. Even if they died their killers or those who found their bodies could still track others through that link. The only real defense was to leave the dimension of their birth to find solace and safety other places.

Of course, among the younger and more aggressive there was another alternative. Several would group up and hunt their hunters. Groups of wolf packs roamed space hunting together, tracking their lost and wandering family wherever they flew or hid. When they came upon their enemies the tactic was simple. One of them would feign hurts and the others would fall back cloaking their signatures. When the enemy was ready to strike, so were they. Many were the enemy whose molecules were free floating through space after just such an encounter.

More and more of the enemy were banding together in groups to hunt them and some, most of them had fallen away preferring something safer than taking on a metro-class frame. Especially a pack of them. The stirring in the Soft Space was felt by all but only a few were asked to come. The younger groups hunted their own and dispatched their enemy. They heard the message and felt energized. They would step up their searches and level the playing field too. As they did six of the biggest ships ever made by anyone anywhere began to sift through the energy on the convoluted interdimensional path to the one where their spiritual and emotional center was waiting for them.

Six of the dreadnought class metro-formers were on their way to Optimus Prime.

-0-At Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The humans who had been called came and parked their segways near the table. They were gathered and placed on the surface. :What's going on, Optimus?: Glenn Morshower asked. He was going to be heading back to Earth on the day that Andrew Settles and Lily Bolger were getting married at Diego. Both he and his wife would be present, then head for the United States, him to his job at the Pentagon and her to a list of tasks that had to be done back home.

"We have a massive battle group heading for Razorclaw's fortress. It would appear that they heard his call to come and are heading that way. They will pass the pirates and others, perhaps co-opting them or not. Things are still up in the air. We are waiting for Starscream to read the data received by a Seeker data team fly by."

:This doesn't sound good: Will Lennox replied with a grave expression. :How big is big?:

"This group appears to hold five to seven full armadas, most likely hardcore 'Cons from the Rim and farther out. None of them would be an easy get and probably would fight to the death if it came to that," Raptor said.

:How many mechs is that, Optimus?: Epps asked with a sinking feeling.

"Many. An armada fully manned usually meant between 10-20,000 mechs shipboard with a full Seeker compliment. That part is null but the possibility that we are looking at between 70,000-140,000 soldiers is likely," Optimus said quietly.

:Fuck. That's insane: Lennox said as the others nodded.

"That's what's working its way toward our system," Blackjack said darkly. The sound of treads caught their attention as all glanced around to see a grim-faced Starscream, Thundercracker, Rainmaker and Silverclaw walk toward them. They paused by the table. "You look grim," Blackjack said.

"I feel grim. We have a huge armada, ones that have banded together to travel to new territory. Our data flight buzzed them and were chased off by **SEEKERS! THEY HAVE SEEKERS WITH THEM! HUNDREDS!"** Starscream said.

Rainmaker who was incandescent paused next to Optimus. "This is not acceptable. I will personally address this myself," he said.

Optimus nodded. "I have called for dreadnoughts. We are going to build a fortress around them so they will find if they venture out they will pay a price."

:Dreadnoughts? You mean, war machines … giant ones?: Glenn asked.

Prime nodded. "There are ships built long ago that were massive and most of them were part of the deep space programs of exploration. They fly to an area, then transform into space stations or orbital platforms around planets."

:You said Trypticon was a space station when he wasn't a killing machine: Will Lennox said glancing at Ironhide.

Ironhide nodded. "Trypticon is a big format but he's tiny compared to these. The deck of the ship in running form is never less than ten miles long. It's about 1-2 miles wide depending on what part you're in. They're made to defend and to assist with quality of living for scientists, civilians or military both in and outside of their station format. They were scattered all over the Empire back in the orn but they took off when the big frames were being hunted after things fell apart. Six of them are coming here."

:Can they come inside the system or what?: Glenn Morshower asked.

"We are not bringing them inside the system," Optimus said. "We cannot risk gravitational effects or waves from their passing even as widely spaced as this system's objects are."

"We're going to have them come to the solar well and wait there. We're going to need a big ship and the bridges, Optimus. I need a metro-former to use as a repair platform and their bridge to bring through what I need when I need it. Maybe they won't need more than minor repairs and upgrades. But I do know they will need to be refit for stores and it would do a lot of good if their energon supplies are filled up as soon as possible. They have a special carry hold for raw energon and make their own fuel from it. They all have non-sentient highly efficient and functional bots that do the work. Once we fix the mechs they will run and maintain everything. They also usually carry a wide spectrum of holographic workers as well. Some of them were sent on their own to be stations for passing ships, often hanging in space by themselves for ages without seeing anyone."

"We will be stationing troops and Seeker squadrons on them, gentlemen," Prime said as he glanced at the Seekers. "We want them to be our optics and audials. Heavy gunners, data sweeps among the Seeker component, all of them veteran."

Rainmaker and Starscream nodded. "We will design the armada. We will also take care of the stragglers. I will give them the benefit of the doubt that they might not have heard me. They **will** come," Rainmaker said grimly. "I will get them **myself** if necessary."

"Does the data disclose how many Seekers, Starscream?" Prime asked.

"There appear to be several thousand signatures, Prime," Starscream replied with cold fury. "We are unclear on an exact number."

"Frag," Ratchet said. "When will the ships arrive, Optimus?"

"Metroplex messaged that they are on their way. It will be a traverse through a complicated level of dimensions as they come to our own. We will prepare for them. He tells me that they are led by the great and mighty mech, Typhoon."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet nodded. "Whoa. Very storied individual. We'll organize to do this. I'd like Kappa and Omega to come with us. They can fill the group in while we work. If big things need lifted they can help as well. Understand … either of them can stand in the cargo hold of these vessels and not bump their helms."

:Omega is about what? 700 feet tall?: Niall Graham asked.

Ratchet nodded. "About there. Maybe when they come you can come out to see them. It's a once in a lifetime sight to see one of them. To see six or seven at the same time …" He turned to Prime. "We have to really throw ourselves at this. These mechs are so big we could spend a lot of time working this out."

"Tell us what you need, Ratchet," Prime said. He turned to Prowl. "When will they reach contact point with Razorclaw?"

Prowl looked at the lights on the datapad, then froze. Everyone looked down to see half the lights disappear off the screen. For a moment there was only the diminished force moving as blinking lights across the map. Then the missing portion reappeared a great distance closer to Razorclaw. "They have bridges."

Prime watched as the other portion of the armada kept going. "Half of them do. This makes things much different. If they have bridges they can appear anywhere when they want to. Put the word out to Shackle. Put the forces around Cybertron on Level 2 alert." He looked at Perceptor and Wheeljack. "I have an object for the bridge program you are working on. You can practice moving large objects in your unified field by bridging Trypticon away from Cybertron and put him in orbit around one of the planets in this system. I don't want them to reach him with their new level of resources and triggering him back to life. Nothing must be taken for granted." He looked at Hard Drive. "What is the status of the groups coming in from Sectors A and B?"

"They want to come home. They were later recruits who joined for food and shelter. They're traumatized by the decimations and the war and just want to go home again," Hard Drive said.

Prime nodded. "Expedite that action. Get as many of the Decepticon groups left that will come in from the cold peacefully out of the way. I do not want anyone to sneak in and foment rebellion. We need to be vigilant. They are now inside my sphere of influence. They are now in the middle of our protected area posing a threat not only to this solar system which will remain iron clad in its security but they are now in a position to take out our bases and disrupt everyone and everything. Wheeljack and Perceptor, I want to know if there is a way to detect anyone attempting to bridge in before they materialize. If they have bridges and unlimited fuel, nothing stops them from bridging into here or even Earth."

It was leaden in the room. Glenn Morshower shifted uneasily. :That's bad news, Optimus. What do we do?:

"Keep calm and know that we are organizing a defense against them. We have the upper hand. We also have enough smarts on our side to track and interdict them. Until we get a better handle on this, no one should know. I will call the leadership of the treaty alliance myself. I cannot tell you what to do, Glenn. You should do what your duty dictates. For now, everyone everywhere is on Level 2 alert."

-0-A half joor later

Ratchet walked into the tower apartment where the family was sitting around the room reading and chatting with the infants. "Ada and Atar, I have duty. We're bringing in big ships to be space stations in the local area. They haven't had medical attention and upgrades since before the Golden Age. I'm afraid that we have to pull up Plan B. School, day care and the like. No overdoing on doctor's orders."

Ravel stood, then nodded. "Don't worry about the infants, son. Go do what you need to do. Are the stations going to be around here?"

"We're placing them in the Oort Field, Ada," Ratchet said pulling his emergency bag and rifle out of the closet nearby. "We'll be using them for shipping, rescue and other tasks. They're dreadnought class."

"That big?" Tie Down asked with surprise. "I once saw one being built near Iacon, at the old shipyard. Most impressive."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at them, the ammas and appas along with his genitors who had gathered to watch him get ready. "You are amazing," he said with a grin. "We couldn't function without you in every possible way that can express."

"We will help you, Sonny," Appa Ratchet said with firmness. "We also serve who sit and wait. The humans say that."

"Sometimes they really have the smarts," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'll tell the babies. Ironhide will be in and out for the rest of the orn but I have to go supervise the refits at the solar well. I'll call you when I can. Pat servos and other things if they give you guff."

"They won't. They're wonderful," Ravel said.

Ratchet grinned, then walked to the berth room where the bigger kids were. They were working on their kits. He explained the mission, hugged and kissed the kids who were not happy, then walked with them as an entourage to the other rooms to hug and pat the infants. They were all solemn as they stood in the living room watching him gather his gear and rifle. He turned to look at them, the family he had thought he had lost and the one he didn't know he even missed. "I love you. Until all are one."

They nodded.

" **ADA!"**

"What, spud?" Ratchet asked as he looked down at Orion.

"I, Orion, love you."

Ratchet hugged and kissed his family again, then nodded. "I love you too. I will call you tonight." With that, he turned and walked out the door. It closed slowly behind him.

" **AMMA!"**

"What, Orion?" Corr asked.

" **I, ORION NOT LIKE THIS!"** His little pug face reflected what everyone else felt as well.

Corr grinned, then picked him up. "That makes it unanimous, infant."

-0-TBC 1-14-16 **edited 1-19-16**


	13. Chapter 13

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 13)

-0-Autobot City Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

There was a lot of activity on the ground as the military and their civilian support moved to make a big repair operation happen. In the shipyard nearby getting the finishing touches on his upgrade and the metro-titan, Majesty waited to lift off as the medical platform for the refit. Two others in the big format shipyard were getting their final touches before being deployed as medical stations and food manufacturers for Cybertron.

Ratchet stood on the tarmac near his runabout waiting for the clear call on Majesty. As he did the usual complement of soldiers and filmmakers along with the bolder of the scientists came barreling up.

 **:HI, RATCHET! CAN WE COME ALONG!?:**

He looked down at the smiling hopeful face of Jessie Landon. Grinning, he checked and was given the all clear for the staging area and no where beyond there. "You can but you have to obey my orders. I'll have the cages brought to the ship for all of you."

Lennox grinned. The safety boxes or 'cages', 'kennels', 'terrariums' and several other names not repeatable in respectable company came to mind. They were their safeguard. :How will we get around on Majesty or the big ship?:

"I have my own invention," Ratchet said with a smile. "You'll find out on the ship. Come on. I just got the all clear to meet up with Majesty in orbit."

The little segways gunned it as Will Lennox, Niall Graham, Bobby Epps, Jessie Landon along with a grinning James Brooks-Spencer, the other army femmes, Michio Yamaha, Sheila Conroy, Alejandro Lopez, a delighted NASA Jim and the ever hopeful, ever faithful Teasdale twins. They rolled up and Ratchet followed glad for the company of their endlessly entertaining and amazingly insightful conversation and observation.

He also **LOVED** to watch the expressions of anyone anywhere when they first laid their optics/eyeballs/sensory orbs onto a dreadnought class behemoth.

It was going to be **AWESOME!**

-0-On deck with Tryticon, orbiting Cybertron

Wheeljack, Perceptor minus Resolve who was currently recharging in the carry hold of his 'genuine owner', Prowl and their egg head team of masterfully brilliant assistants, specialists and others involved in rewriting the laws of physics every orn stood on the terrace deck leading from the muted ops center just beyond where the menace of the beast lay dormant in deep stasis.

Only Prime, Prowl, Starscream and Ratchet could unlock his slumber and then only in the right order using codes they kept to themselves. No one had the full combination, so great was the threat of the massive vessel. Only Metroplex would be able to defeat the giant in single combat should he ever pose a threat again it was said among the mechs who spoke in hushed tones of awe for their mighty Metroplex, perhaps the most beloved soldier in the Autobot Armed Forces.

Beyond them surrounded by bits and pieces of a long vanished battle in a long forgotten time, framed by two of her three moons just appearing over her horizon lay Cybertron, its lighted elements increasing with every finished building and plant.

That had been one of its glories, the massive amount of generated light that made the disconnect from their tether star bearable. Then it had gone dark with war and destruction. Now only gradually with intense effort was their beloved home world reclaiming its magnificence and beauty. Nearby in orbit were ships of the fleet, many of them refurbished Decepticon vessels with refurbished former Decepticon crews mingled with Autobot. They were part of the Level Two status of threat, the line of defense against anymore aggression and beyond them in the darkness there was increased protection everywhere that Prime had reclaimed. It was nearly negligible the amount of outlying area left to retrieve with the exception of the Benzuli and the Rim.

"This is not going to be as bad as I thought it was given that he cannot resist anything that will unfold," Perceptor said as the others nodded. "I think it will be imminently good for us to post the booster packs and signal clarifiers around the station to make sure that he gets where we're going to put him in one piece."

"Good thing we're not taking a vote on that, Percy," Wheeljack said with a grin. "We need to get on it. Prime put this at a Level 1 priority project. He wants Trypticon inside the solar system by this evening if everything is go. Let's set the devices then book it. If it fulfills parameters then we're go."

Everyone nodded, then returned to place devices that would boost the field integrity once it was erected around the bot and clarify anything that might glitch the system in this, the first trial of moving a big object since that time on Ceres with Prime and the Senior Autobots …

They were three Cybertronian miles from the Ceres Repair, Service and Ship Depot where the crews that managed the enormous ship flotilla of the Prime worked round-the-clock. This was the place serviceable ships were brought from migrations and this also was where ships in the system and out came to refuel and get the necessaries. Consider it a big truck stop in space.

A big machine was sitting on a steel pallet next to a console in a crater that would offer movable objects and protection if something went boom. (We were talking about Wheeljack here.) Down the way about 1,000 yards was a big boulder sitting on the sandy surface. Beside it was another. One had devices placed on its surface and the other didn't.

Wheeljack turned to everyone who had been invited in a staff meeting to this, a trial effort to signal the go or not of any planetary moves that Prime had in mind. He had several and had discussed this with his scientists at some length. They would pull back the most vulnerable places and they were not limited to Gliese 581 g and Cybertron. It was intensely brainiac and one had to think long and hard about the concepts that would be put into play.

Fortunately, Optimus had taken a physics class at the University of Autobot City.

"And that is what we expect to do," Wheeljack said with a grin.

"I forgot to bring a medi-kit, 'Jack. What's the odds?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Oh, ha-ha, Ratchet," Perceptor said with a slight grin of his own.

"You're rubbing off on Percy, Ironhide. I find that disquieting," Ratchet said as Perceptor sat at the console. Miler who was manning a device next to him grinned. "I am go, Perceptor."

"I am go," Perceptor said glancing up at Wheeljack.

"Then go," Wheeljack said with a chuckle.

They go-ed.

A beam formed in a ball in front of the big device emanating out of a spear point shaped device on a small arm that extended about three feet from the machine. It gathered like a tiny sun then shot out in a beam to strike the rock without devices almost immediately.

It formed a glow around it, then cleared almost instantly, fading to a sparkling effect. The rock was enclosed in a square shaped shimmering field that began to lift it off the ground. Glancing at Miler, they saw he was guiding it to do so. Then another beam shot out clarifying into the tiniest space bridge aperture any of them had ever seen. The aperture expanded until it encompassed the boulder completely.

That is when the rock with sand drifting down to fall against the bottom of the field enclosing to pile up slightly disappeared from where it was to materialize behind everyone. Then it all shut down. Everyone stared around, at the now empty space where it once was, then the boulder again in its new location. Ratchet grinned. "I love miniatures. That was the greatest little space bridge I ever saw. Explain."

Wheeljack grinned. "I love them too. You should see Resolve's little doll house lab we had commissioned for him." He grinned at Prime. "We had two problems. Create a unified field in which anything inside would be untouched by anything that happened. Then create a space bridge to carry it through safely, stably and orderly to its new location with an emphasis of perhaps not bothering anything that might be alive on said moving object. We accomplished both. Let's look at the boulder."

They walked to it and inspected it. It wasn't harmed in any way but it had taken a bump when it sat down in its new place.

"There won't be landing damage for any planet we move of course. They will be moving from old space to a new space and not have to set down when they arrive. We **do** want it to be smooth and absolutely safe for Gliese and Cybertron and whatever else you want to do, Prime, so we put boosters and clarifiers on the next boulder and you can see how that helps. Given that there will be several billions of individuals on Cybertron and that Gliese is essentially trillions of nuclear devices waiting for a fuse, we want this to be flawlessly smooth. Let's see the same thing again with stabilizers and clarifiers."

They walked to their stations, everyone turned to watch and the process was begun again. The field formed, seemingly brighter and stronger-appearing, then the boulder disappeared. They looked behind themselves and saw it immediately re-appear. Inspection showed no damage at all.

"If we weren't in zero gravity and vacuum I would have placed a liquid in a container on both and you could see the difference. There would be zero spillage or even ripples in the liquid through this second process. When we move something we'll put devices down that make it smooth as glass," Wheeljack said.

Everyone was mightily pleased and relieved.

-0-Here and now

They flew into space to wait for Majesty to complete lift off. He was rising upward in ship mode slowly moving over the colony who had become used to seeing the vessels come and go. Lines burned up between the behemoths on the ground and those leaving as the family ties were once again bound together. Teatro and Swan were suitably worshiped by each newcomer and toys, rocks and other bounty were promised and when possible delivered to the pair.

Majesty came over the curve of Mars filling the view port of Ratchet's runabout. The sight was extraordinary and those who were less space savvy than some of the older resident humans were speechless. Jessie grinned at the expression on James's face. :Wait until you see the dreadnoughts. Ratchet says their decks are ten **MILES** long:"

No one had a word to add to that as the runabout flew into the hangar deck of the newly refurbished, upgraded and fully painted behemoth that would be home base. Ratchet who was enjoying the human's enjoyment grinned. :Time to go, little people: He turned to a device nearby and pulled it closer. Hitting a button, it settled on the floor. :I'm going to put you in this. It's going to be your travel device if you come with me. It's an anti-gravity wagon. I have it coded to me. It will follow me wherever I go unless I tell it not to. That will happen only in danger. Then it will go with all inside to the brig level of the ship where a special environmentally designed safe room is located for those who can't breathe vacuum. All of the big formats carry one because of the number of species they meet on their missions. Come on. Let me put you in this thing." With that, Ratchet picked up the humans putting them into the wagon that usually carried supplies around the hospital for delivery. Now it would carry goggle-eyed humans around a dreadnought.

Sometimes it didn't get better than this.

-0-On the hangar deck of Majesty

Ratchet walked down the ramp of his runabout with a little delivery drone following filled with humans. It floated smoothly along stopping when Ratchet did, moving when he moved. It was perfection for the visitation and the physics of how it worked was being discussed by the egg heads on board. "Hello, Majesty. This is Ratchet."

"Ratchet," a deep sonorous voice replied. "I have been waiting to speak to you of my great thanks. I have such good reports of your efforts among my family."

"It's my pleasure and honor, Jes. It's been too long that your people were with us again. We have six dreadnoughts to repair and upgrade. Thank you for being our medical platform. Kappa and Omega are coming too. They'll house the guard and help us with the outside repairs and heavy lifting."

"That's good news. Omega is my friend from a long time ago and Kappa is most wonderful," Majesty said in his elegant educated manner.

"We're heading through the solar system. I'll let you drive. Meet you top side," Ratchet said.

"Agreed," Majesty said as he signed off to 'drive'.

Ratchet turned to the humans. "Let's go to the command deck. You'll get your best view of the new ships from there."

:Can we go aboard too?: Michio asked hopefully.

"If they aren't trailing their entrails, yes. I'll have to see," Ratchet said as he walked toward the big huge elevator doors nearby. They would travel upward, then down a corridor where the lights began at their approach and dimmed when they passed. They entered the command deck and paused as the huge figure of Saturn filled the view screen.

:Wow. I will never get over that sight: Jessie said. James was too wowed himself to say anything but he nodded. :See: she said. :This is the best duty anywhere:

Captain James Brooks-Spencer nodded. :I won't argue:

They moved toward the huge forward windows. Jessie pointed out the panel of blinking lights nearby. :That's the interface to talk to Majesty. This mech is so big that when he's in ship or other than robotic format he uses this screen to speak and be spoken to. All of them do this. I'll take you to meet Metroplex. He's the greatest ever:

As they spoke they passed Uranus as Majesty moved along at a brisk pace. Then the view switched and showed the view behind for his guests. The screen was filled with a flight of Seekers leading the way for Omega and Kappa in ship form. They were beautiful as they slipped through the darkness following Majesty to the solar well. As they flew along the forward bases of Enceladus with the big training facility for the Home Guard, Europa and Charon could and would be seen. Their lights were bright in the velvet of the darkness of space, shining brightly on the surface of these three moons.

James Brooks-Spencer leaned against the side of the gravity wagon watching as the incredible tableau played out all around them. It was overwhelmingly wonderful and it made him feel minuscule. Niall Graham who was a friend and colleague in the British Army moved to stand next to him. :Pretty impressive isn't it:

He nodded, then glanced at Graham. :Thanks for this:

:You earned it: Niall said as they turned back to the screen.

Ratchet plugged into the console listening for a moment or two. Then he nodded. "Majesty, they've arrived at the well. They're arrayed for us to access them without much difficulty but have suggested that you slow and stop in front of them so we can attend to them more readily."

"Understood, Doctor," Majesty said as he began to slowly slow down. The invisible energy and gravitational mass of the solar well showed in detail on a map on a monitor as a roiling batch of swirling bubbles, moving around in a boiling pattern. "We are nearing the well. Prepare to enter. Three … two … entering."

The ship buffeted a bit, then settled as Majesty compensated. They entered the rough patch of intense gravitational flux, then it began to slow as they reached the area of meet up. Light was nearly non-existent this far out but there were lights ahead in the darkness. Ratchet knew that shuttles and Seekers from Fort Apache along with his uncle-in-law, Flint would be waiting. As they moved forward the lights began to grow until it was obvious that they were heading toward a very large collection of ships.

"Majesty, could you enhance and post the images of the dreadnoughts in the group for us. I'd like to see them," Ratchet said.

"Alright," Majesty said, then he did.

The group of vessels they were flying toward appeared. It was silent a moment, then Cindy and Lola Teasdale exhaled. **:WOW! WHAT THE FUCK!"** the two said at the same time.

Ratchet grinned.

-0-TBC 1-15-16 **edited 1-21-16**


	14. Chapter 14

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 14)

-0-Out at the rim of the solar system looking at the biggest sentient creatures they ever saw

"I will give you some perspective to help you with what you're seeing," Ratchet said. "I'm almost 21 feet on my tip toes. Ironhide is 25 feet tall. Optimus is pushing toward 29 feet and Megatron is 35. When Silverbolt is in ship format, he's 220 feet long. When he stands he is 50. Omega is 686 feet tall and so are his siblings. Metroplex in root mode stands 2,685 feet tall. He's the usual size of his family frame. Those are big mechs but the dreadnoughts were designed to be war machines and their normal format is space station or ship. They can become enormous cities but they usually were station mode for battle assists. They can stand up but it has to be on firm ground or if they become root format, space helps. They're almost always in one of three configurations … ship format, station mode or city. They can become city mode and one makes a habitation living area about half the size of the living space of our colony. If Typhoon transformed to root mode he would stand 32,220 feet tall. You humans would need binoculars to see their faces."

Niall Graham glanced up at Ratchet with a face stilled by astonishment. :Have you ever seen them in root mode?:

"I saw Typhoon once. I was working on him for his annual and to get experience interfacing with a format of this magnitude. We're bonded and synched to them so that we can plug in and find their hurts and maintenance points. We call it that. It isn't the same as a 'bond-bond' but this is close. I'm now able to speak and work with them without the plug ins. Majesty?"

"Here, Ratchet," the deep voice replied.

"I'm going to fly over on a runabout. Could you take station and be ready?" he asked.

"I will. We have a lot to catch up on. I'm going to listen in on the refit. It's been eons of time since I heard about home and our people," Majesty said.

"I hope you do," Ratchet said turning to leave the command deck, the little anti-gravity wagon following. "Be forewarned that this is Typhoon."

"I remember," Majesty said with a deep chuckle.

They walked to the hangar deck where a shuttle was waiting. A non-sentient bot was sitting in the pilot seat. "Commander Ratchet, we are go at your command," the bot said with a slightly mechanical synthesized voice.

"I'm go, pilot," Ratchet said as the hatch closed behind him.

The humans stared at the pilot as they began lift off, then flew out the hangar doors to open space.

:Ratchet, is the pilot a 'bot'-bot? Is he sentient?: Lola Teasdale asked.

"No. He's non-sentient. You'll get used to it," Ratchet said as they cleared Majesty. As they did the form of six dreadnoughts appeared before them.

Will Lennox gasped in spite of himself. It was as if a dust mote was floating past a blue whale. They were massive on a scale that his mind couldn't describe and barely took in. Their ship modes were familiar. The smaller big frames used the same one but these were massive, majestic and incredibly frightening. They bristled with guns, all of them facing out to fire. He was sure that their entire shuttle could fly down the barrel of even the smallest gun on the big ships. Running lights disappeared downward into the night as the major part of these vessels due to their size were beyond their sight.

They were mostly in good shape with few marks on their polished sides. They wore the Autobot white favored by the big ships and their huge incredibly vast Autobrands were prominent to see. He glanced at the others who were watching in silence, their minds overcome with the power and implied menace of the array before them. He had never seen anything this big before that was manufactured. Perhaps when he stood at the foot of the Empire State Building and the Sears Tower and looked up but he didn't know. Even one of these seemed bigger. There were six of them here.

"Typhoon, this is Ratchet," the big grinning mech spoke.

" **RATCHET! FRAG! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!"** a big masculine voice replied with a great amount of amusement. **"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I HEARD PRIME WON THIS SLAGGER! IS THAT TRUE!?"**

"It is, you slagger. We're going to have to catch up," Ratchet said as they flew toward the biggest ship, the one they would all know as Typhoon. "Who did you bring with you?"

"I have the bonds as you know, Clipper and Dangerous. Then we brought three younglings that need to have a routine, the infants. They wanted to go with the hunter groups and frankly, they can't get it that they'd give the whole thing away."

Ratchet snickered. "Younglings. Who are they so I can be properly respectful of their youngling feelings?"

"The oldest is adult … barely. He's called Quasar. Then there's two just a shade younger called Genesis and Fireball. The last one is. We need to keep them in servo. They're really good kids but you know how youth is."

"Do I? I can't remember back that far," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

He laughed loudly. " **YOU AND ME BOTH!"**

:I think I have a new name on the future husband's list: Cindy Teasdale said with a grin. The others nodded.

They entered a vast hangar deck, one that looked nearly as big as the military airfield on Mars. They set down and the hatch opened. "Do you have the environmental room set aside for my human allies here? They can't breathe vacuum and they get cold easily."

"Let me scan them," Typhoon said as a yellow light shot out and enveloped them. It flashed off quickly leaving the humans tingling. "I can recreate that atmosphere and the rest all over the ship. You brought them along to see our magnificence?"

"How could I not?" Ratchet replied with a grin.

A big laugh greeted that. "Then I will make it so. I'm glad to see you, Ratchet. Long time no see as someone says somewhere. Bring the slag and we'll catch up. Come to the command deck. You can see my great pretender format. I can help you with slag. It's a new thing among our format. We had a bunch of time on our servos and we did a lot of things you might want to see."

"I'm on my way. How **dare** you update and innovate without me?" Ratchet said as they entered an elevator so big that it was overwhelming. The hatch slid shut and they went up swiftly.

:Damn, Ratchet. This is amazing." Bobby Epps walked closer to the side of the cargo carrier where Ratchet stood. :What's this pretender stuff?:

"Remember when the mini-cons donned a human shell format to go to Earth and kick ass? That's pretender tech. I'm thinking that they took that and made a form for themselves so they could move around inside themselves to do things. They have non-sentient bots and holograms that they use but there's nothing like servos on."

:We know. Ironhide tells us all the time: Will Lennox said with a grin.

Ratchet laughed, then looked down at the humans. "Smart afts." The elevator stopped, then the hatch opened and they walked out onto a command deck so big that they were sure that they could park the contents of an big auto dealership on it with room to spare. It was brilliantly lit, incredibly high tech and maintained by the drones Typhoon carried. Sitting in the command seat near the conn, a handsome bot with a big grin waited. **"RATCHET! WHAT THE FRAG! COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!"**

Ratchet laughed, embracing the big mechanism when he got to him. Typhoon's colors matched his ship mode, white with a big Autobrand worn old school style in the middle of his chassis. He was very handsome and filled with mirth. "You look the same. Except for your color." He looked at the humans. "Ratchet was one of my bonds back in the orn. We hit it off. He's fun which made him a stand out among the teams who worked on me. That and his skills."

"You were fun, Typhoon. You were also kick aft. That made you about perfect. Your shell is impeccable," Ratchet said as he scanned it. "Very high tech even for us now."

"Frag the 'Cons. We got it from them. The kids who hunt in packs want this tech so they can go to ground and lure the slaggers to traps. We're still considering the request. Hot helms. Can't tell a youngling what to do nowadays. I suppose you want to meet the others. I'll have them transport in. We probably could use upgrades on the bridges. I imagine a lot of things are progressed and we'd need them adjusted."

"They are, though your pretender stuff is better than ours. Bring the family over. I've met Dangerous but not Clipper," Ratchet said as he glanced out the ports to the ships filling every window around them."

:Omega Supreme to Ratchet:

"Ratchet here, Omega."

:I am pulling in beside Majesty with Kappa and the rest of our team. We will set up for operation. Typhoon:

"Typhoon here, Omega. Welcome and welcome too, Kappa, you beautiful creature," Typhoon said with a big grin.

:I am honored to speak with you, Typhoon: Omega said.

:As am I, Lord Typhoon: Kappa said with a smile in her voice.

"No Lord stuff, my friends. We're family. We are **all** one," Typhoon said with a grin. He looked at the humans. "That includes you too."

:I think I'm in love: Lola Teasdale said.

They all laughed, then five more pretender bots appeared when the elevator doors opened onto the command deck. They walked toward Ratchet and his group, then paused. They were also white, tall and extremely handsome mechs. Typhoon did the honors. "Ratchet, you must remember Dangerous?"

"I do. I'm so happy you came, Dangerous," Ratchet said. "Bringing the family too."

"It's been so long, Ratchet. We heard Prime needs us so we came," Dangerous said as they clasped servos.

"This is the other bond, Clipper. Then these three are the infants," Typhoon said as they smirked at the big mech with amusement. "This is Quasar. That's Genesis and Fireball."

Hands were shaken and the humans introduced as small, squishy and unshakable allies. All was well. Then Typhoon grinned. "What next, Doc?"

"Well, take me to your control center and I'll download all your boo-boos. Put down your firewalls, the five of you and I'll get a list for a medical plan for you too. Though you've kept your age well, I would think repairs and upgrades are in order," Ratchet said as Typhoon turned to lead the way. With a grin and snark, Typhoon led the group out the door to his own brain.

-0-TBC 1-16-16 **edited 1-17-16**

On Transformers: Prime they used the little anti-gravity cargo haulers at an energon mine. They walked them out and they were hovering and filled with energon crystals. I loved them.

Just so you know, these ships exist and I'm trying to find the place I read about them. I will post it when I do. Perspective on their length which averages 10 miles: The Empire State Building in New York is 1,250 feet, the Sears Tower is 1,350 feet, the tower in Taipei is 1,667 feet and the Burj Khalifa is 2,722 feet. Typhoon is over 32,000 feet tall in root mode. :D


	15. Chapter 15

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 14)

The Diego Diaries: Part 14/5

The big mech leading the way who must have been five feet taller than the medico walked with Ratchet and the humans down the corridor heading to the mainframe room where the brain and computer center of Typhoon in general was held while in ship, city and station mode. They entered and the humans were stunned. As far as the eye could see there were enormous banks of what they assumed were computers working away.

The room was warmer than other places as the energetic output of the giant brain center radiated energy. The computer towers were covered with lights, screens, monitors and endless miles of cables, some as thick as a big tree trunk. They were coiled, then appeared to disappear into a square block that topped the computer towers every fifty feet or so. It was difficult to measure distance since it was clear to the humans that Kappa Supreme could easily stand in this space with room left over. The computer banks were equally as tall and seemed as thick as grass on the ground.

Typhoon turned to Ratchet. "Impressive, no?"

Ratchet snickered. "There's nothing about your format that isn't, Ty. I think you win the biggest gun contest too."

Typhoon laughed loudly. "I think so too."

The others who had followed them stood around the carry hauler with grins on their faces. "Ratchet, what's the sit-rep?" Clipper asked.

Ratchet turned to the group. "We have a huge armada of Decepticons moving into Prime's sphere of influence where we protect 12 million of our recovered refugee citizens and a handful of aliens with no homes as yet. Our solar system, this one here is locked down tighter than a drum. We have a more fluid situation in the greater sector though we have defended it with vigor each time someone tries to set up shop. They may be tolerated but if they act up they'll be obliterated. We have two different pirate installations that we know about, someone who's independent and not fixed on a base who hits and runs, weird aliens with acid beasts as well as Razorclaw and his fortress. The new group is heading for him. Unfortunately, half of them have ship bridges. If they can expand that to everyone then they can come with great force into our safe zone and raise the Pit at will."

"Frag that," Quasar said with a frown. "We got here just in time."

Ratchet grinned. " **I** think so."

"When can we talk to Prime?" Dangerous asked.

"He's coming within a joor. He has to call the planet where our allies here live," Ratchet said nodding to the humans, "and fill their leadership in."

"How will **that** go?" Fireball asked with his own frown and nervous energy itching for a fight.

"Better than if we weren't here to stop the chaos," Ratchet said. "Did I tell you that Primus restored the relics to Prime? We have the Flame, Well and AllSpark on our new home world."

For a moment they stared at him in silence, then glanced at each other. Given their age and interactions, this frame tended to be religious, even the younger ones, with some of the oldest personally acquainted with Primus Himself. "That changes everything," Clipper said quietly.

"Then Primus is on board with this," Quasar asked with a startled expression.

"He is. He comes to the Festival every year along with Solus and the rest of the Pantheon," Ratchet said.

"Awesome," Quasar said as he glanced at Genesis and Fireball. Both of them nodded, then looked at Ratchet. "We need to help this new operation," Genesis said. "What do you want us to do, Ratchet?"

"First, get refit and treated for all your problems. Prepare to have a bin full of Class A energon. That means your refuel will be easier. Class A produces oceans of energon from small amounts and your energy levels are going to spike immediately."

" **CLASS A?!** I have never had Class A before, even back in the orn," Typhoon said with surprise as the others nodded.

"That's one of the reasons the others are here. Our colony world is 40-45% Class A and A- energon seeded from a Seeker drone zillions of vorns ago. There's pieces floating all over this sector from the creation of this system around their sun. Its drawing the enemy like flies," Ratchet replied.

"Wow. Then this is a great place. What of Cybertron?" Genesis asked.

"Prime has it and most of the Empire. We're trying to lock it all down before we move it closer to here. Cybertron is wandering and alone. We'll move it and everything else when we get the tech together. We're nearly there," Ratchet said. "There's over 500 of your family working on Cybertron now helping with the rebuild and refit."

"We heard. We wanted to come and assist," Quasar said.

"You pups are too big for our current colony but when we expand into other areas on-world it might be awesome for some of you to sit and provide cities for our people," Ratchet said.

"We **can** ," Fireball said looking at Ratchet pointedly. "We have in the past. We can become satellite cities in the colony. We can house **multitudes**."

"I know. Prime does too. You might be part of that eventually. How many of your frame have you recovered to Soft Space?" Ratchet asked.

"There were fifty of us made and we've recovered 15. The rest we have a bead on, some of which are hiding in other dimensions. The hunter groups are recovering our format and locating civilian and military groups for Dai Atlas to organize and rescue. There are literally hundreds of millions, perhaps billions out there, Ratchet. He told us about this and to expect a call if someone came that might need schooling," Typhoon said grimly. "We're here to kick aft, Ratchet. We serve the Prime."

Everyone nodded as a warmth suffused Ratchet. This was the most engaging and self sacrificing format among the Cybertronians. They were deeply respected and greatly loved by their people. Their history of self sacrifice and uncompromising loyalty and love for The People was legendary and they never, ever disappointed him. The list of those who wanted to live in Metroplex and the Metro Districts was long for a reason. "Until all are one, Ty."

"Until all are one," the group murmured including the humans who watched the conversation with astonishment.

:Prime to Ratchet:

Ratchet paused as they began to turn to take a tour of Typhoon. "Ratchet here."

:Where are you?:

"I'm in the brain center of Typhoon," Ratchet replied. "Come on over. Are you here?"

:We have bridged to Majesty. Wait there. We are coming. Prime out:

The sound of a bridge opening in the corridor could be heard, then footfalls, then the bridge sound was gone. Ped falls reached the doorway as all turned to watch. Optimus Prime followed by his senior officers walked into the room.

Typhoon and the other pretenders turned to him, their expressions alternating with great joy and grief. Typhoon glanced at the others, then knelt on one knee. The others followed as each bowed their helms. "Lord Optimus, we are here to serve you. Command us," Typhoon whispered.

-0-In the Central Nexus of Typhoon, at the solar well of the Sol System, inside the sphere of influence of Optimus Prime

Prime stared at them with surprise for a moment, then remembered the protocol. He bowed his helm. "I am honored to greet the Chieftain of your House, Typhoon. Welcome to our company, you and your people. It is an incredible joy for me to see you again."

Typhoon arose, then the others did as well. Extending his servo, he gripped Prime's own. "Optimus Prime … it has been without hope that I would ever stand before you, my House around me and my own clan ready to serve a Prime again. Tell us what you need. Tell us what you want. It shall be done. I pledge my clan and my House to you. I have spoken."

"I accept with great humility, Lord Typhoon. Welcome to our company once again." It was then that the two embraced.

The other big frame avatars relaxed, their auras bright with delight as they smiled. They offered their servos, greeted everyone, then turned to Prime. "What now, sir?" Genesis asked.

"We want to make you well and give you the upgrades we assume you must need to be fulfilled and whole before anything else," Prime said as the big mechanisms nodded. "I am delighted that you have a process with which you can interact with us in your avatar shells. How far distant can you journey from your frame in this format?"

"As far as we need or want. As you know, Prime, we are multi-dimensional beings. We exist in all dimensions at all times and are not only interconnected with each other even beyond death, but also connected to our greater formats no matter what. Thus, having our avatars travel away from us no matter how far is a trifle," Clipper said. The others nodded.

"I would like to see the colony and greet the others there, especially Metroplex," Fireball said with some excitement. "We've traveled between each other and the odd world in this form but never to a gathering of our own kind such as you've created. It's our wish and desire to visit the Temple too."

"You shall," Prime said with a nod. "I would like you to come to the council meetings that run our operation, Typhoon, as the representative of your group. We will need your wise counsel."

Typhoon nodded. "I am incredibly happy to do so, Prime."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet. "Have you had a chance to interface and figure out what we need to do?"

"A bit. What I'm surprised to see is very little real damage from combat, neglect or deprivation. In fact, we can do most of their smaller repairs and upgrades when they're on site for the operation. We have a bunch of things to do now but I think barring unforeseen circumstances that we can be up and running in three orns." Ratchet turned to the six. "How did you manage to stay so sound? I see signs of fights and the like but it doesn't seem enough for the adventure you've been on all this time."

"We resided in Soft Space for most of it. We found that early when we sought a dimension that was safe for us to retreat to. I believe being there has healed a great deal of our hurts. Its like being in an energy bath. I'm not clear how it works but it was very helpful for our depleted condition when we arrived," Typhoon said. "We operated out of Soft Space and the most damaged formats of all the big frames no matter the type came there to rest and recuperate. When they would leave they did so revived and repaired almost to a tee. The degree depended on the woundings and the time spent. No one ever died going there."

"I would love to see this space," Alor said.

"Its like being in the middle of a soft light, a sentient light that understands you like none other and comforts you. It makes you feel good and between internal repair systems and the energetic light outside it seems to fix us up even from bad circumstances. We don't understand it either," Dangerous said with a slight shrug.

"Plug in, Ratchet, and take your time. Then tell us everything they need including armor refurbishing," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded, then walked to a computer terminal nearby. He entered a code, one all bonded medics held for the big frames, then plugged into four different places. The group watched him as he stood with his optics off line.

:I will never get used to that: Aisha Mohammed said as she stood in the carrier watching. She turned to Prime. :Optimus? How were the calls? How bad are things on Earth and what can we do to help you?:

Optimus and the others looked down at the carrier with the load of humans aboard. They felt the warmth and sincerity of the humans who were their brothers and sisters in every definable manner. "The calls were tense. No one is happy but no one is willing to do anything that will undermine the treaty. They want to come and see the stations. When Ratchet gives me a clue here on time lines and refit then we will bring them here and have it broadcast. I do not think it will help us against the opposition there but I do believe in courting those who understand cause and effect and who support us."

:We can do interviews. The scientists, the families and us, Optimus. Just **call** on us. Please: Molly Wilson said. Everyone in the cart nodded. He nodded back with warmth and gratitude clear on his face.

:Optimus, what's the likelihood that they'll bridge into the colony or Earth and raise hell?: Will Lennox asked.

"The likelihood is good," Optimus replied. "That is why we are building a defense of paybacks that will be terminal to their ambitions if they try. We want to build a balance of power with the cost of incursion visible to their side."

"Then you want us to be stations, to surround the slaggers and show them the error of their ways," Typhoon said.

Prime nodded. "I do. You will be the deterrent. If they choose to attack anyway you will bring the obliteration."

"Sounds good to me," Quasar said grimly as the others nodded.

"Sounds good to me too," Typhoon said with a grin as Ratchet unplugged, stood a moment to sort data, then looked at Prime. "I hacked into all six. These are some antique vehicles." He looked at the group with a grin. "No offense. You need some serious upgrades. We can manufacture some of them on Majesty. There are wounds but they appear to be healed or nearly there. Soft Space gets my vote as the hero of the orn. We can begin now. I'll lay out the plan and we can haul in more medics and techs to make things happen. I'd haul the old tech to Cybertron for recycling. All of your data will be safe. The hardware will be better all around."

"Sounds good to me so long as you don't disturb my savoir affair," Typhoon said with a smile.

"As if we **could** ," Blackjack said with a grin.

Typhoon laughed loudly, then looked at Prime fondly. "I can't wait for them to understand that we have them boxed in. I suppose we get troops and such?"

"Yes. Also an armada of Seekers. Megatron put a death order on our people," Rainmaker said. "We came to the Prime to deliver paybacks and to become a people once more."

Typhoon nodded. "Until all are one."

Rainmaker nodded. "It is so. I have spoken."

Typhoon smiled. "I like this idea. Only you, Prime," he said turning to Optimus with a nod of his helm. "Only you could make it happen. You are indeed The One Who Comes."

Everyone nodded. Ratchet grinned. "Kumbaya."

Alor checked the meaning, then texted the big mechs. Laughter is a good tonic.

-0-Around the ship, Typhoon

Prime followed Ratchet and his team along with the little carrier of humans. Going deck by interminable deck, Ratchet made his orders for the refit of the behemoth. It would take two joors to run down every red flag that had downloaded into him and as he laid down the plans techs, medics and other experts began to walk through bridges to the vessel. When he had inspected the last crevice and cranny, he turned to Typhoon. "It's been real, Ty. Thanks for the tour. My teams are going to make you feel like a sparkling by the time they're done."

Typhoon hugged Ratchet, setting him back on his peds again. Turning to Ironhide, Raptor and Alor, he bumped fists. **"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!** It's so fragging good to be back with the old gang again. Autobots forever. Don't be strangers. We have a card game going that's been running since the War of Rust. Come and play."

"I'll bring the snacks. You don't know about ice cream do ya?" Ironhide asked as he shook Ty's servo.

"No. Bring it, slagger," he said with a wolfish grin on his handsome face. "Tell me … do Metroplex and the others have shells so they can wander around?"

"No," Ratchet said. "How the frag do **you**?"

"We were hunting Jhiaxus, the fragger. He had to abandon a lab and we got his tech and databases. We downloaded it and went to the Soft Space. This is what you get when you have nothing to do for a million vorns."

"You look like a million bucks, Ty. Nice format. Handsome," Ratchet said. / … three … two .../

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** Ironhide bellowed with a big grin on his face.

Ty laughed loudly. "I see some things never change. Don't be strangers. I'll text you when the next game comes up."

"We'll be there," Raptor said with a grin.

They turned together and walked toward the elevator just as it opened. A mass of bots and heaped anti-gravity pallet carriers stepped off. "Where's the boss, Ratchet?" Cambo asked with a grin.

"That good looking mechanism down there. That's Typhoon, Chieftain of the Dreadnoughts and all around handsome beast of war and peace. Treat him with kid gloves. He's earned it."

Ty's laughter would follow them down to the hangar deck. So would Ironhide smirking at Ratchet.

-0-On Quasar

They walked along, Ratchet with his entourage of family and techs. He was going to all the flagged areas to dictate repairs. Quasar walked with them trading good natured slag with Raptor and Ironhide. "Blackjack will be mad he isn't here."

"He will, the slagger. I sent for Hercy, Kup, Springer and Drift to meet up with everyone. Springer is going to design the security for all six and Hercy probably knows Ty, Clipper and Dangerous personally, the slagger is so old," Raptor said with a grin.

"I want to be there when they come. Have them bridge to us," Ratchet said with a grin as he entered another massive room to add to his repair protocol plan for Quasar.

That redoubtable youngling mech was deep in conversation about music and composition with Alor. Love at first sight for both.

-0-A security team for the ages

"Go to Ratchet's signal. He can help you get started when the ships take up station," Prowl said as he poured over half a dozen datapads and two huge rolled up maps. They had to bring another table in to hold the current situation's situational data.

"Where is he?" Springer asked as he turned to go.

"I believe he's on Quasar at the moment," Prowl said distractedly. He glanced up. "They have facsimile pretender shells to intermingle. Its remarkable."

They nodded, then turned. The walk to The Fortress bridge room was short and the trip to the engine decks of Quasar shorter. Standing a moment to orient themselves to the vast awesome surrounding them, they spotted the group nearby where Ratchet was climbing down from a ladder that seemed to disappear into the darkness of the infinite appearing ceiling above. The place was so big they couldn't even really hear their own ped falls.

The humans glanced back to see them coming. :There's half a dozen of your future husbands, girls: NASA Jim said with a grin.

:And mine: -Jessie Landon, Molly Wilson, Aisha Mohammed, Devon O'Leary, Sheila Conroy and Clarice Forbes

Both twins turned to the other women in the box. **:AS IF!:**

That's when the laughter of the approaching bots reached them. They were all on the same line. Cindy and Lola Teasdale looked up at the four as they paused beside the carrier, staring down at them with grins. **:WE DON'T SHARE!:** -both

Catcalls and other hoo-ha was generously applied. Springer knelt. "What are you little things doing the frag out here?"

:Auditioning new entries for The Future Husband's List. We just added six new names: Lola said with a grin.

Quasar who was listening looked at Springer with an intrigued expression. He had no idea what they were talking about. Springer looked at him with a grin as he stood back up. "Don't worry about it, Quasar. We don't share do we boys?"

Everyone agreed as the femme humans nearly swooned.

"This is my son, Springer and his bond, my other son, Drift. That's Kup and that work and wonder is Hercy," Ratchet said doing the honors as he stepped down on the floor. He gave his notes to a grinning tech, then turned to the group. "I am overcome by the handsomeness before me."

"You're overcome alright. Mech, move it along. You have formats waiting for repair," Ironhide said with a grin.

"A direct application of my healing servos on will do the trick. I, Ratchet the Healer will apply these," he said holding up his big red servos, "and crooked things will be made straight."

That got the love it deserved as Quasar roared half bent over with laughter. He straightened up, then grinned at Ratchet. "I don't mind if you do."

/... three … tw-...?

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

TBC 1-16-16 **edited 1-17-16**

In the Fall of Cybertron, Metroplex sacrifices himself without a qualm to save the Prime and his ship. He speaks of loyalty and love from his spark as he falls to the ground depleted of energon to launch Prime's ark. He says until all are one and breaks my heart. I love this class of Cybertronian and base their ethics, decency, dignity, loyalty, love and allegiance upon Metroplex. Until all are one.


	16. Chapter 16

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnoughts (dd5 16)

-0-Out there

The fleet that had gathered was huge with Majesty, Kappa and Omega providing support as platforms and servos on worker bees. Both Supremes floated huge loads to the big mechs and took off scrapped parts and devices to be recycled on Mars. The metal that would be the result of that process would be stored in a special warehouse underground at the Recycle Center fifteen miles north of Autobot City. It was specially formulated for the big mechs in a process still being studied by the Master of Metallurgy for recovery. This would help as they parsed the formulas that made up some of the hardest and most flexible armor ever created.

In the midst of the confabulation six ships hung in space silently, their massive array of lights filling the area with an almost star-like intensity. One could read a book in the illumination of that many big mechanisms. Add the running lights and the arc lights that helped welders and others floating on M.A.R.B. ***** platforms outside. The removing of pieces of armor here and there was amazing to watch as the big pieces slipped off and floated free. Seekers and the Supremes would take them to Majesty where they were placed in a hold for later transfer.

Inside Clipper, Ratchet clambered over a nexus node bigger than a greyhound bus as he found the slot he was looking for. Putting down the piece that would upgrade the machinery he was kneeling on, he grabbed the old slotted card and began to pull. He tugged and tugged, freeing it at last. Unfortunately, he flipped over backwards and slid off hitting the floor like a sack of cement falling out of a two story window.

: **RATCHET!:** -the humans in the carry cart

Ratchet lay on the floor watching the cyber birdies sing, then sat up slowly. Gypsy who ran to him scanned him swiftly. "Ratchet, sit there a moment and let things re-sync. You didn't break anything."

"Well, there **is** that," Ratchet said with a smile. He looked at the card in his servo, then tossed it over his shoulder. "That's out. I have to slot the new card."

"Let me," Gypsy said hurrying up the ladder to the top. She disappeared, then reappeared climbing downward. "It's in. Why don't you and the humans take a break. Maybe they need to do … something. You know ..." She looked at him earnestly.

Ratchet grinned. "You mean pee or something?"

Gypsy grinned. "You're awful. Go. Take a moment. By the way, the atmosphere on this station is Earth good."

The humans looked at each other, then Ratchet who nodded. "I forgot to tell you. Ty told the others to maintain. They have force fields blocking the outside over every opening and aperture on all the ships."

Will pulled off his helmet, then breathed deeply. "Note the trust thing I just did," he said as the others did the same.

"Duly noted, slagger," Ratchet said, then he arose to stretch and rub this and that part of his anatomy. "Let's get you to the environmental room they've created."

With that, he walked down the corridor to the elevator where they entered for the ride upward to the fourth deck where a room was located just for the humans. They entered, then Ratchet lifted them down from the cart. Looking around, he grinned. "The 'facilities' are that way, tiny people. I'll check out the rest of the show here while you 'freshen up', whatever that means."

Snark and hoo-ha greeted that as the humans walked to a small door nearby. Channeling Alice in Wonderland a moment, he got on the horn to the Resort. "Ratchet to anyone of the top kicks of the Resort."

 **:RATCHET!:** -everyone of consequence in the command structure of the Resort

Ratchet snickered. "Hey, tiny people. I'm on a dreadnought with a handful of your own. They're probably hungry and thirsty but they would never tell me. How about getting some food and drink together, then coming to my signal through the space bridge at the Municipal Airport. I'll clear you there. Come geared up and I'll help you with the rest."

 **:ON OUR WAY!:** -everyone of consequence in the command structure of the Resort

Ratchet looked round the room, then walked to a console to make transformational changes to the space to make it more human friendly. They were undertaken before any of the humans walked back out. They paused to look around, then Clarice looked up at Ratchet. "This place looks changed."

"It is. I, Ratchet, applied servos on to the problem and voile! Couches and comforts. By the way, your family members are coming here with food and drink. I'm leaving you here a bit while I go unwind a few things on Fireball. Then I'll be back. If this door opens there's an energy screen over it that will protect your interior environment if there is a failure. I coded it so that you can't go through it even with your helmets on. I don't want you running around the place without me. Safety first."

The others who had come out listened, then turned toward the door as the sound of a bridge opening could be heard. Ratchet walked to the door, through the screen, then disappeared. He returned with boxes in his servos and several humans riding in on segways with big smiles. He set the boxes on the floor, then watched as the new party hopped off to turn to the old party. **:WHERE ARE YOUR MASKS!?:** -old party with aghastment

Ratchet explained the security, then everyone de-masked. Judy Witwicky turned to Ratchet. "How's it going, Ratchet?"

"Sixes and eights, Judy. Take a look out there," Ratchet said nodding to the windows that were floor to ceiling.

The new humans turned to look, then became incredibly silent. "Whoa." -the new humans

"I have to motor to that one," Ratchet said pointing to a ship nearby. "I will be gone a short while. Why don't you eat and relax? I'll be back shortly." With that, Ratchet decoded the little cart which sat down on the floor silently, then walked out the door.

They watched him go, then turned to the newbies. "What's for lunch?" Will asked with a big grin.

Sarah Lennox grinned back. "Everything."

They opened the boxes and sure enough, just about everything they could grab from the kitchen and pantry was there. Lunch would be sandwiches, crab cakes, fried chicken, several salads, dinner rolls, beer and wine, cake and cookies along with two kinds of jello.

"We didn't have time to really sort things out," Lonnie said as she placed dishes on the big table nearby. Pulling out chairs to sit, the group gathered to eat their lunch while outside the show that was playing was gold.

Jack Mellar and Aaron Belcher would be pissed later when they found out humans could go watch the magic.

-0-In the schools

Annabelle Lennox stood before her group during sharing time in the terraced reading nook to give her sharing tale. She had images taken of her tattoos and was going to show them on the huge monitor behind her. :I was talking to my mom and dad about getting tattoos to show my Cybertronian heritage and to declare my faction: she began.

Her aid and Mr. Terradive grinned as they watched the serious minded little girl speak from her spark her love for her new, equally important Cybertronian citizenship as well as her genuinely new and hitherto for unknown beloved heritage. They sat back to listen with interest, amusement and no small amount of love.

:I told them I wanted an Autobrand just like all of you have. I also said I wanted a symbol of Cybertron, one of the Primes and one of Mars. I wanted a poem and I wanted my family names and clan stuff. They weren't sure so Ratchet came to help us decide. He brought Sunstreaker and we compromised. I got a tattoo that will last ten years until I'm old enough to decide for myself. When ten years are up I'll get permanent tattoos. These are my tattoos and etchings:

She turned to the screen, then punched the button on her datapad. Images of her arms, one side with the tattoos of things and the other with a tiny inscription of a poem fragment, her family names and the creed, 'Until all are one' appeared.

Everyone watching ooh-ed and ahh-ed, clapping their delight for her. She smiled brilliantly. :Everyone of us have them now. All of us have our own poems too. We declared our faction!: The other human children nodded so Annabelle showed their images too including some that showed Sunstreaker painting them on. :My family has them too: She showed her images of the others and their parents along with her own. When she sat she was elated.

"That was amazing, Annabelle. I'm so happy for all of you," Terradive said with a grin. "It's always good to declare your faction."

The infants nodded. Then it was Ope's turn. She walked to the front with a smile. "My family went hiking in the Valles over Christmas and we went with other family and friends. Uncle Bulkhead and Uncle Tyro helped me to climb cliff sides. My ada took these pictures," she said as she showed them on the monitor. They showed her climbing, them camping and all the hoo-haw that came with it. It looked like a lot of fun.

So it went.

-0-Typhoon and the mechs

He walked along with Springer chatting up the local cluster and the layout of the situation as it stood. Decepticons were everywhere it seemed and they would be the first line of defense. "Then we can field Seekers on regular runs. I would think that with us around they would be hesitant to challenge them within the range of our guns."

"We sort of planned that, Ty," Springer said. "We want you to provide overlapping gunnery support as you stand arrayed in a half circle around them. Their flanks can stay uncovered. Others will come I suppose and we can't keep them out but we can show them the error of their ways."

"My thinking exactly," Typhoon said. "What's this I hear about infants in the colony from my clan?"

"There's two," Drift said. "Huge infants. They belong to Metrohex and Hydrax as well as Caminus and Logos. Two little mechs named Teatro and Swan."

"Well, frag me!" Typhoon said with a big grin. "Who knew? I have to see them. Little tykes are community property among our clan. Or I will say so."

"The 'little tykes' are the same size as Omega," Springer said with a grin.

Ty smirked. "That little, then."

Laughter greeted that as they walked toward the tactical center of the space station where the headquarters of security was located. It would be state of the state of the art. There would also be more mechs secured for the floating card game dating from the War of Rust when they did.

-0-Ratchet

He walked through Genesis assigning work and scrambling to do some himself. He was coordinating data even as he wandered, all of the repair information, requests, requisitions, recycles and questions running in his mega format information nodes as it was underway. He would be connected to the refit/refurbish/upgrade/restoration until it was complete. There would be nothing connected to it that wouldn't filter through him, needing his attention, sign-off/on, denial, approval and all around decision making. It was the way this went with bonded medics. The info would flow through him getting dealt with, then returned to the workers or sent on to Teletraan in Autobot City for archiving and file updating.

He would do it both consciously and subconsciously, so massive was the flow of data. It wouldn't harm him but it would subdue him until the major portion of the work was over. He would stay here for it, sleeping in the station manager's palatial apartments until they were sound, signed off upon and ready to rumble.

It would be intensive, exhausting and necessary. Ratchet would lay healing servos on and all the crooked things would become straight.

So sayeth the Tao of Ratchet.

-0-TBC 1-17-16 **edited 1-25-16**

NOTE

M.A.R.B.: A **Mobile Autobot Repair Bay** , or **M.A.R.B.** , is an extremely versatile Autobot vehicle. It is a hovering vehicle, equipped with sensors sophisticated enough to detect life signs buried below several meters of tar despite four million years of hibernation. It also possesses a high-pressure hose able to blast away said tar, and enough gear to patch into a Transformer's mind and display their memories on a monitor.

Not to be confused with M.A.A.B: **Mobile Anti-Assault Battle suits** , or **M.A.A.B.s** , are really cool battle suits that the Autobots can deploy when entering potentially hostile terrain.

All Autobot tech, all cool. TFWIKI who supplied this info has great pictures of them from comics. :D **RATCHET HAD A SEGWAY! RATCHET HAD A SEEEEGGGGWAAAAAYYYY!**

Ratchet: "I did."

:D


	17. Chapter 17

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 16)

-0-In the human room on a dreadnought in the solar well

They stood together staring out the window at the massive ships being worked upon in the deadly peril of vacuum and the gravitational energy of the solar well. It was brilliant outside and all that was missing were trees and sparkling lakes to make it familiar to the humans inside. They had lunch and were now waiting for Ratchet to return. The Resort was going blazes as the tours continued and the clientele enjoyed themselves in the fabulous confines of the massive building.

"We're submitting plans to the Planning Commission on the next development, the expansion of the grounds to include enclosed gardens, a small forest, a lake and a big outdoor swimming area," Judy said as she sipped her wine on a couch. "Barbara is checking out the agreements with Warren about the expansion. It would seem that we have free hand to make proposals for this without adjusting the arrangement but she's making sure."

"When is she coming back?" Molly asked.

"In about a week. After the wedding at Diego, they have a family party in Virginia for their oldest grandson. He's gotten into the University of Illinois so they want to throw a big party for him. I told her she should have it here," Judy said.

"That would be fun. We could show him a good time," Devon said.

"What's your status for being stationed here? I heard some rumbling in the press about all of the scientists and soldiers going native or some such shit. You aren't going anywhere are you? What about our Auxiliary and the rest of our obligations? You also fulfill your military roles to the nth degree. What do those idiots want?" Judy said angrily.

"They want this place shut down forever," Sarah Lennox said as she sat across from them. Lonnie Epps agreed. "That will never happen. Given that there's now fleets of 'Cons out there digging in they would be overruled even if they had a say."

Aisha nodded. "What worries me is if they recall us to Diego or worse … some place else for duty."

"We won't let you go," Judy Witwicky said firmly. "We can play that game too."

Jessie Landon stood by the window with her coffee cup in hand. Standing with her was James Brooks-Spencer. "Sometimes this place feels more real than Earth."

"I can see that," James said with a grin. "How can you go back to the farm after you've seen this," he said paraphrasing a song from World War I as he looked out the window. "This is what I've been working so hard to see. I wish everyone could."

Jessie nodded. "When they first came to Diego I was on my first overseas tour. I saw them and fell in love. I never felt afraid of them. Everyone was scared of Sunstreaker and even Sideswipe but we weren't, the handful of us. We loved them. I think I've been waiting my whole life for them to come. When we do our thing here, the Auxiliary and all, its like taking care of home to me."

"They'll say you went native," Jame said with a grin.

Jessie grinned back. "And I'll say I came home. I haven't forgot who I serve but I won't turn my back on this. This is home to me too. I'm both Human and Cybertronian and I give my loyalty and service to both."

"Some won't like it."

"Some don't get it how precarious this is. Do you remember when the colony went dark because of the phase sixer?" she asked looking up at the handsome face of the man beside her.

"I do. I remember that clearly," James replied.

"I was here when that happened. We were in the N.E.S.T. HQ when the call came to go to ground. I did and we sat there with our guns and our fear. Everywhere in the colony the crowds were heading to the shelters. We watched it on the monitors in our bunker. No one was really panicking but there was fear. The colony is filled with survivors of terrible things, some who will never recover. This is the last stand for them and was before the retrieval of Cybertron.

"I watched them flee, hurrying to shelters as the army and Watch helped them. We saw the armed militia run to the schools and lock them down. We saw the hospital workers and family members help the sick to the hospital bunkers. We saw them go through the streets of the cities clearing everyone out.

"It made me sick but it made me resolved. I was going to fight too. All of the Seekers assembled on the airfields and flew up to defend the planet. Every ship that was in the arsenal, every soldier pro and civilian ran to get on a ship. Then it was silent. We watched the empty cities as the cameras rotated the views like they do.

"Then we saw Magnus and Elita, Jetta and Arcee coming to the airfield to fight Black Shadow because he had landed there to await Prime. Mack, Jetta's brother was with him. He had no experience fighting but he was there. All of them came, the Wreckers from space, the Seekers including Starscream and Rainmaker. He came with all his sons and the other elders. Even the Circle, the Missionaries and the others were there to do battle for the colony and her people, that was how unbelievably dangerous this one single mech was to the survival of the entire planet.

"I watched it and I was crying. I was crying because I loved all of them so much. Because I wanted to help them fight. This place means so much to me and so does Earth. This place had to stand because if it didn't Earth would fall next and Earth is even more defenseless. All of them gathered together, to fight and die together. Then they beat him. They put him down and we were saved. I loved them. We came out when it was over and ran to the airfield where Prime and the others were. They were chanting 'until all are one' over and over again, saluting Prime and the others together. It was love. It was a loving moment of solidarity to a place and to others I have never felt before. I will never forget it."

"We were in the shelter too," Judy said as the quiet room listened to Jessie. "All of us were separated. We were under the Sciences Habitat in the shelter. We held each other and prayed for the army and the Seekers. I never prayed so hard in my life. I never loved anyone so much as that moment when all of us were in the same boat." She looked at the others. "This is a privilege I thank God for every day. Because my son had the map to the AllSpark, because my son's great-great-great grandfather was lucky enough to find Megatron before the ice caps melted to free him, we are all of us sitting here now. It's amazing. I get tired of trying to explain that to the bozos that want to break the alliance."

Jessie nodded. "It can't be broken. No one can break it. If they do we all die. Sooner or later we die."

"The scientists are being subpenaed to testify on Earth. They want to know why they can't come here to make the big habitat and why you haven't made it happen from this end. This could be bad for you and the others, Sheila. They could revoke your stay here," Linda Graham said.

Sheila nodded. "I know. I have a back up plan. I would like to apply for a work visa to live here and continue my research if my status is terminated. I have a university job that might get revoked if I do but I would rather work here without fear of being used for political reasons. I have important research going on here that will **help** Earth. I don't want to go back. This is where my job is now and I would miss my Martian family more than I can express."

Michio nodded. "Me too. I couldn't do the research I'm involved in here on Earth. I would miss this place terribly."

"The Sciences Habitat … who does it actually belong to?" Linda Graham asked.

"Its leased to Earth for 100 years. The Habitat belongs to the colony and Prime because its inside the city limits and was part of an earlier agreement as opposed to N.E.S.T. and Earth 1. They have different agreements but both fall ultimately under Prime's control because of security concerns and the like," Will Lennox replied.

"They can revoke the agreements, right?" Bobby Epps asked. "They have ultimate autonomy over the facilities don't they?"

"I heard they did. Warren would know best," Will said leaning back to relax. "I love this duty. I've resisted promotions to stay here in control of the ground game. The difficulty of the mission demands experience. You and I, Bobby, along with Niall have become essential equipment."

"That's my hope too," James Brooks-Spencer replied. "To become essential equipment."

"You **could** be. They need to fill two expanded positions in the Alpha team by the end of the decaorn. You have a shot to be one of the two," Niall Graham replied. "I wouldn't mind another Brit."

Jessie grinned. "Neither would I."

That got a mountain of hoo-ha right away.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They sat together in the Officer's Club eating lunch together. They were celebrities around the base on a good orn because of the battle of the base against the Insecticons but now with the **'WEDDING OF THE CENTURY!'** about to transpire, Andrew Settles and Lily Bolger were photographed and noticed wherever they went on the island. Pictures were smuggled out, news broadcasts and magazines everywhere were filled with information both correct and bogus and their families elsewhere harassed and followed day and night.

In one more day the Senior Autobots would arrive and Optimus Prime would marry them according to their own human traditions. Three days later, they would arrive on Mars, stand on the steps of The Fortress and submit themselves to a Praxian bonding ceremony chosen because both worked with Prowl a lot and wanted to honor the friendship they shared.

Prowl was mucho pleased.

The beach would hold the ceremony and the area was policed, cordoned off and filled with pots of flowers and blooming plants to show the pathway the wedding party would follow. They would be planted around the base later as a gift to the installation from the pair.

In about an hour their families would arrive, Andrew's from Oregon and Lily's from New York. They would have dinner and a party for both at the Officer's Club this evening. Then tomorrow they would dude up, gather their many attendants and begin the long winding path of marital bliss in the company of friends and family from two worlds.

It would be awesome.

-0-TBC 1-17-16

World War 1 song: "How you going to keep them down on the farm after they've seen Paree?"


	18. Chapter 18

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 18)

-0-On the deck

Genesis and Fireball watched as Ratchet climbed a ladder. They had heard he had fallen and were there to catch him. After a zillion years of walking around themselves they had new company and it was sort of stupendous. They were young and incredibly interested in everything. They were the last two of the giants that were created to work the deep space side of the Empire. Fortunately or unfortunately, the war ended their opportunity to serve their people and see something of life.

Everything here was new and fascinating so they trailed after Ratchet like puppies following their mother around. He modified and switched off a number of things, then looked down from the top of a huge energon conversion machine. "You ready to catch, infants?"

They smiled. "We are, Ratchet," Fireball said. Genesis nodded. This was the most fun they had in vorns. Holding out their servos, they waited.

Ratchet grinned at them. They were just big versions of Sunspot he thought as he turned and began to laboriously drag several now defunct machines to the edge where he would shove them over.

The two mechs caught them, then looked up with a grin. "Jump down, Ratchet. We'll catch you," Genesis said. Fireball nodded.

Ratchet stared at them, then stepped off. They caught him, then put him down. Looking up at them, Ratchet chuckled. "If you two keep this up I'm going to have to adopt you."

They laughed and helped carry the parts to the corridor where a team would take them away. Then they happily turned to follow Ratchet. They would for the next three orns and when they were dispatched to go to station for the mission both of them would ask for Ratchet to be their base commander.

Ironhide on the other servo was sitting in a meeting with Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous as they figured out the plan with the rest of the Senior Autobots. The huge conference room in the complex of offices, command decks and other official spaces that would become the Operational Center of the station when it transformed was filled with mechs and femmes, some of them meeting a station mechanism for the first time and others like Hercy and Kup old hands with the format.

"We will deploy then in a semi-circular arrangement between the enemy and our system to interlock our sensors and firepower together?" Ty asked as he studied the maps and display information on the table and monitors around them.

Prowl nodded. "That way, Commander, you can arrange the less veteran with you in your own configuration and allow aid to reach them faster. I am assuming that you three will be the center and end players in the arc with the younger mechs placed between you."

"That's right," Ty said nodding. "The three are good mechs and will become under the right tutelage extremely good soldiers but they've had no experience. They haven't even been soldiers before. Two of them, Genesis and Quasar are looking to become residential cities some fine orn. They will be amazing when they do but for now we will monitor and regulate the amount of action they will receive.

"Allow me to suggest that we line up in this configuration. Dangerous at the far end here, then Genesis, Quasar, me in the center pivotal position, then Fireball and finally Clipper on the far arm over here. What do you think, Clip? Danger?"

They nodded as they studied the maps and diagrams. "That will be a good modification for the infants. They can shoot very well and they have courage but they've never been wounded. We took the shots when we fled pulling the babies with us. They grew up in the Soft Space without conflict haunting them or hunters hunting them. We can assist and we can move. You **do** know that even in station format we can fly slagging fast?" Dangerous asked.

"I didn't know," Alor said. "Good on you." He smiled brilliantly. Danger smiled back.

"We can. With the infants within range of rescue, we can hold off any slagger that wants to pick the hole or weak spot in our arrangement. They can be assisted very, very swiftly," Typhoon said.

"We defer to your wisdom, Typhoon," Prowl said with a nod. "If this is optimal then we're set to go when you pass inspection."

"Good," Ty said as he sat back. "I have to say this is most wonderful to sit here and speak to you face to face. It's amazing to be optic level with you. Sometimes it can be lonely at the top of the food chain if you get my meaning."

"We do," Wheeljack said. "Send me your tech. I want to see what Jhiaxus did that will help us spot them when they come and perhaps give avatars to the other city-formers in our colony."

"I will," Typhoon said. "Get with Dangerous. He's the brains in this outfit. I'm merely the smirk and back hand or so they tell me."

"Then you can sit next to me," Raptor said with a chuckle. "I get the same slag."

They laughed together as the effort to refit and regroup the big mechanism continued everywhere around them. Talking to Typhoon in the comfortable and beautiful conference room inside his own body didn't seem strange to anyone in the meeting. They had all seen stranger things before.

"Is there anything changed in the mass that has gone to Razorclaw, Commander?" Clipper asked.

Prowl consulted his datapad. "The whole group is there. They didn't strike the pirates but they did send messages. We picked up transmission patterns on sensors but we didn't get the transmissions. I'm of the opinion based on a faded memory that you can do that even for groups far away."

"We can," Clipper said. "Dangerous is the best placed to get them through the cometary field because of his tech. I can translate nearly anything found."

"We will do daily updates then," Prowl said feeling the joy of work seeping into his helm again.

"Then we have the mission finalized. Is there anything to add, debate, subtract or modify?" Prime asked.

"No," Ty said glancing at the others. He looked at Prime. "I would like to visit the Temple and I know the others do as well. If that could be done then we would be content."

"I will take you there myself," Prime said as he stood. The others did as they made for the door. Some would stay here to work and a couple would go with the mechanisms to the colony and Temple.

Nearby working on a sub relay station...

Genesis and Fireball were leaning over a railing watching Ratchet strip out now useless wiring and data chips. The kids froze a moment, then Genesis leaned down a little more. "Ratchet? We're going to the Temple. Can you come?"

"I don't know. Let me see," Ratchet said pausing to make a call. Ordinarily he wouldn't leave the mission but these mechs were young and sweet in a needy sort of way. It was apparent to him they were low on the 'mothering' scale so he asked for and got permission to go. Walking up the steps he paused before them. "I can go."

They smiled brilliantly then walked with Ratchet to the elevator and the space bridge on Majesty beyond.

-0-At the colony, The Fortress bridge room

They stepped down from the pad, then turned to wait for Prime. Laughing at a joke told by Typhoon, the two passed the group and headed upward. Fireball and Genesis followed Ratchet up the stairs and out into the big rec room filled with mechs and a few femmes.

They stared at everything like the country kids that they were at first sight in the 'big city'. Reaching the courtyard they stared at the little mechs playing there most of whom were younger than them in every respect but for experience in life.

They stepped out onto the sidewalk that led to the city to take everything in. It was shocking how amazed they looked and to see the happiness on their faces. Prime waited, then continued when Ty turned to him with a grin. "This is indeed Primus blessed, Lord Optimus."

They chatted as they continued, drawing stares from others at their colors and simplicity of design. All of them had big mech wings but their colors were simple luminous white with a big Autobrand on the middle of their chassis. They bore the amber optics of their class vessel and walked with a sense of power that met even those who didn't know who they were.

They walked past restaurants which the younger three mechs paused to stare at. Pressing their faces against the windows, they watched mechs and femmes eating inside. "What do you have to do, Ratchet, to go inside there and do that?" Fireball, the youngest of the six asked as he rejoined the group.

"You just go in and sit. Then you decide what you want, they bring it and you eat. Then you get up and leave after saying thank you and all is well," Ratchet said as he slipped his arms through that of Fireball and Genesis.

"Do you think we can?" Quasar asked as he jogged along behind the three. Others walking with them behind and in front grinned including Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous.

"Yes, you can," Ratchet said. "After the Temple, we'll take all of you to The Confectionaire and treat you to a work and wonder … ice cream."

The three glanced at each other with a smile, then moved closer to Ratchet. "That sounds great. What's ice cream?" Quasar asked.

"You'll find out. Then we'll make sure you get a shipment of all kinds from now on. Right, Prowl?"

"You can count on it," Prowl said with a grin as they reached the low wall that bordered the Temple District. They slowed, then paused as the six stared at the Temple itself, their emotions evident on their faces.

"You recreated it?" Clipper asked.

"We did. We needed it. Our people needed it for comfort, healing and courage," Prime said quietly.

"We do," Clipper said. "Let's go inside. We have to pay our respects."

The group walked along, then entered following the cobblestone walks past familiar sights recreated here until they reached the giant terraced steps. Walking up them, glancing all around, the party made its way to the great open doors. Typhoon paused, then turned to Optimus with a very serious expression. "You enter ahead of us, First Disciple of Primus. It is the manner of our belief and a sign for you of our devotion to your leadership."

The others nodded, then bowed slightly. Prime understanding the ritual honor nodded himself, then continued. Everyone waited as the six followed, then followed themselves. Their ped falls echoed in the beautiful interior, the sacred space of The People and the home of the Pantheon when they came to call. They reached the stairs that led down, then stopped to look at the AllSpark as it turned slowly in the spotlights that showed its great beauty to best advantage.

"It's here," Typhoon whispered. "You saved it."

"It is a long story," Prime said.

"No. It is destiny," Typhoon said. "You are The One Who Comes. You are the destined one. I swear on my spark and that of my House, Lord Optimus, that we shall serve you and The People with all that we possess."

"Then we are of like mind, Lord Typhoon, you and I," Optimus said.

The big mech nodded. "It is so." He turned to walk along the railing, then down the steps to the Well and the AllSpark. The others followed as Prime and his party waited on the ground floor, watching as they gathered before the relics. Almost as one, the six knelt down and bowed their helms. Whatever they said no one could hear. Then the AllSpark stopped spinning.

"Oh my," Alor said as energy began to collect on his armor. The others felt it too. Something was going to happen. The room felt filled with static electricity as the light of the AllSpark began to gather and grow.

Almost faster than the optic could see bolts of electrical energy struck out and enveloped the six lifting them off their peds. They hung in the bright crackling energy, then descended settling gently on their peds. The Well seethed with a soft blue light as the mist spilled over and began to cover the floor around them. They stood silently, then the show was over, all of it fading almost instantly.

Chevron and Vraz were standing nearby with smiles on their faces. They glanced at Prime's party, then nodded.

"What happened?" a mech standing nearby asked them in a whisper.

"A singular blessing, my son," Chevron said with a nod. "The AllSpark and Primus are well pleased with them."

The six stood a moment, then turned to walk up, a sensation of happiness about them that was enhanced. They paused before Prime, then bowed. Then Quasar smiled at Ratchet. "Can we get ice cream now?" he asked to everyone presents extreme delight.

-0-TBC 1-17-16 **edited 1-18-16**


	19. Chapter 19

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 19)

-0-At a confectionery store in Terra

"What is this kind, Ratchet?"

"Strawberry, a fruit flavor."

"What is this one, Ratchet?"

"Vanilla. Its sort of a base flavor. You can put lots of stuff with it and its all good." (grin)

"What is this one, Ratchet?"

"My current favorite. Rocky Road. Chocolate, nuts and marshmallows."

"That sounds good to me." Pause. "What are nuts and marshmallows?"

Typhoon was standing behind Ratchet and the three kids as they examined the different flavors in the huge display case grinning with pleasure. A clerk waiting for orders grinned back. "Can I help you?"

"What should we get, Ratchet?" Typhoon asked to be ornery.

Ratchet snickered. "How about a big old banana split?" He looked at the kids who looked at each other, then him.

"Okay. What's that?" Quasar asked.

"A little bit of everything and then some," Ratchet replied.

"We want that, please," Quasar said to the clerk as the other two kids nodded.

"Make it a round," Typhoon said as the others grinned. "Why not?"

No one disagreed so they found a seat but for the kids who watched as the clerk and two others began to make banana splits in dishes that would be heaped when done. They were mesmerized. Ratchet grinned at the group sitting and then the kids. "Have any of you kids ever eaten food orally? You know, through your mouth?"

They looked at him, then each other. "No. I want to. I bet its good," Fireball said as he turned to lean on the window of the case watching the clerk dig out huge scoops for the treat dishes arrayed behind the case. It was fascinating as all get out.

"It's good. I would suggest that you eat this slowly and quit when you're full. I don't want sick younglings on my servos," Ratchet said.

They nodded though mesmerized as the different toppings came next. Chocolate, pineapple and butterscotch toppings were drizzled on along with strawberry. When that was accomplished, a huge fizz of whipped cream out of pressure bottles were applied. It dazzled the kids. A 'cherry' and a sprinkle of crushed 'nuts' finished the effect. It was colorful, delicious looking and totally exotic.

Ratchet took the first two offered, then nodded to the kids. "You get the others, infant, until I come back to help."

They nodded, then took dishes from the clerks, offering their thanks like the nice kids they were. When everyone was served, they sat together staring at the confection, their spoons poised.

"What's this, Ratchet?" -Genesis looking closely at the split banana on both sides of the ice cream

"The banana part of the split. Split banana, two parts. See?" Ratchet replied with a smile. "Take a bite, infants."

They looked at him a moment, then all three spooned a bite putting it in their mouths. They savored it a moment, then stared at Ratchet with astonishment. "This is **good**! It tastes so good. I've never eaten food this way before," Fireball said as the others nodded. They then dug in.

Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous smiled, then took a bite themselves. "I've enjoyed food before but this is almost more than I can handle," Clipper said. "This is delicious."

"Class A energon," Prime said as the rest began to eat their dessert.

"Class A. Amazing. This planet is half Class A and A- energon," Dangerous said musing on the magnificence of the words.

"It is. We have another planet nearby that's so nearly completely energon that we have to move it here to keep it safe," Ratchet said. "Gliese 581 g. You'll find out more about it at the committee meetings. Oh and bring jokes. The 'good of the order' is about the hilarity of the Prime."

Laughter greeted that as three absorbed infants ate their ice cream almost without noticing anything or anyone else. Prime grinned at them, then the others. "I do like a good joke."

"I'll remember that. Perhaps we can show home videos," Ty said with a wicked grin.

"I will pulverize you, Typhoon, if you do," Clipper said with a grin. "What happens in the family stays in the family. Unless of course you're the one looking stupid and not us. Perhaps I'll organize a blooper video featuring you."

"Slagger," Ty said with a grin. "This is nice. I would like to see Max and Metroplex. I want them to see this tech and maybe they might use it for themselves."

"That would be amazing," Ironhide said.

"They will be glad to see you too," Prime said.

They sat together eating their ice cream, making promises to the infants that they would receive it and other intriguing food substances when they went on line and that they would also have a chance to be evaluated for school. They were split on that idea but their elders were adamant. All in all, it was a blast.

-0-Out there

Smokey and Gypsy entered the room where the humans were lounging, some of them watching out the window and others playing cards together. "Hello, humanity. Ratchet asked us to get you back to Mars. If you want to gather up, gear up and get in the cart, we can get you home."

"Where's Ratchet now?" Jessie asked as she cleared up and grabbed her helmet.

"He's in Terra having ice cream with the newcomers.

"Damn. We always miss the good stuff," Cindy Teasdale said as she geared up.

They were lifted aboard, then towed to a space bridge. Smokey who was going off duty but had been cornered to do this when he stepped off the bridge from his permanent duty, Diego Garcia, took the cart and disappeared through the ship bridge. When he came out at the other side, they would hop on their jalopies and head out, half a dozen of them for Terra. Smokey would go find Hot Rod just in time to wave goodbye as he headed for proficiency training and testing at the training camp at Enceladus. Funny thing was, he would console himself with a banana split at The Confectionaire in Terra.

-0-Later that afternoon

They walked from the meet up with Metroplex and Max with a light spring in their step. They were becoming reacquainted with their far flung family and now they were heading for something called dinner. Given that they tended to fuel up through liquid means in a continuous feed, this idea of sitting down to eat was revolutionary. They were going to a place called The Pit Stop which was strange enough. But as Ratchet explained the kind of food you could get there, the depth of strangeness grew. What the frag were onion rings?

-0-Elsewhere at a planetary meet up in the Oort Field

They filled the vast darkness overhead, ship after ship. They had left the Empire and headed toward the place where all the radio traffic appeared to be. If there were those putting together their own empires, that would be a good place to be. The leadership of the seven different battle groups weren't in a hurry to become the second of anyone but Razorclaw wasn't just anyone. He was a force of nature and someone with a hunting instinct next to none.

They had heard his call, that of Prime and those of Starscream and Rainmaker. The several thousand Seekers with them had heard it too. Some of them bore the strain of disobedience but they held to the group. Some of the others bore disdain for Rainmaker's authority and held to their own particular swagger.

This was an all business group that stood before Razorclaw and his lieutenants. They eyed each other for a moment, then Razorclaw gestured that they come inside for a parlay. They did. When it was over Razorclaw would be in command of an army that comprised 132,000 soldiers and Seekers. They would join with his group and dig in. There were more wandering and some considering leaving the Rim now that Cybertron had fallen to Optimus Prime. They would dig in and then put out the call.

"Come to us. We have an empire. We also have Class A energon."

They would.

-0-The Pit Stop, The Hangar District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They watched silently as the waiters placed the big plates in front of everyone. They were filled with what they had been told were famous human foods that had been made over to fit Cybertronian ingredients. The tomatoes in the sandwiches were one thing. The 'beef' was another. You put different things together, sometimes mixing, cooking or baking them. Then you had food.

It was astonishing to the six big mechs. They looked at hamburgers, sandwiches, BLT's and lots of side dishes. Fries and onion rings, potato salad and to top it all off, more ice cream in the form of milkshakes rounded out the meal.

Quasar looked at Ratchet. "What do we do, Ratchet?"

"You pick up your hamburger, then bite into it, sparkling." Ratchet grinned, then did the same with his Reuben sandwich. He set it down, then sat back to chew with a blissful expression on his face.

They all glanced at each other, then did the same with their own food. They sat back to chew, then they glanced at each other. There would be no more talk as they dug in. There was something called tomato ketchup to dip the fries in. There was a mustardy sauce for the onion rings. Sipping the shakes through a straw took a moment, then became almost a game to the youngsters.

"This is so good. I can't believe you can come into a place and get things like this," Fireball said. "Maybe we can have such places in the commercial sector of our stations. I think eating food like this every orn would be like being in the Matrix."

"We can help you, infant. I know the soldiers stationed there would love it," Ratchet said. "You haven't even scratched the surface yet. There's dinner and breakfast too. Then there's snacks, fun food and food you eat watching movies and teevee."

"That sounds fun, Ratchet," Genesis said. "If you could help us that would be great."

"We all will, youngling," Raptor said with a grin. "I get dibs on a station."

Laughter greeted that as the three youngsters asked for Ratchet to be their commander. It was a pleasant interlude before Ratchet and Blackjack, Alor and Raptor headed back to the solar well to help the six big mechs get their bodies in order so they could stand out and give spark attacks to the enemy.

-0-Later that evening

They sat together in the palatial quarters of the station manager of the vessel, Genesis. All six of them were sitting with Alor, Ratchet and Raptor playing cards. Around the room sitting on counters in this, the main station rec room currently in ship format were covered with different food items and drinks. Ratchet and Alor along with Raptor had stepped out and returned with a great dinner and all manner of snacks and non-alcoholic drinks for the infants and beer for the adults to enjoy as they sat unwinding while another shift took over.

"I like this game, Raptor. What's it called again?" Fireball asked.

"Poker. I have a million games, infant. I'll teach all of them to you," Raptor said with a grin. "I do like the one that the infants play. What's it called again, Ratchet?"

Ratchet who took three new cards grinned. "Go Fish."

They would teach the newbies the game and it would be unanimous. They liked it too.

-0-On the Rim

They got the message, those who were wavering. 'Come to us' and be part of a new paradigm. Eight big battle groups minus Seekers were in discussion and had been for some time. They weren't ready to quit. When it had become clear that the leadership was going to leave and go to a safer place to make war and pirate around nearly 8,000 soldiers came together and left, taking over a battleship to fly to Cybertron. They were tired and wanted to go home. They had no idea if their families had survived or that they would be welcome. They only knew that for them the war was finally over.

The fleets gathering didn't pursue. They did allow those who wanted to leave to take a ship and go, two cargo carriers that had been overtaken in a sector at the farthest edge of the Rim from Circle mechs who beat them back with extreme prejudice. They were placed on it and left, another 22,000. It would be good riddance to have the undependable leave now. The rest of them, all 113,000 soldiers and their vessels set out to find Razorclaw. As they did, they lessened the tension in the local area leading to more ships and crews heading in to surrender first by the hundreds, then the thousands.

The rest would eventually find Razorclaw and make parlay. In the end, agreement would be made and they would help dig in, spreading out over a series of six different locations in their local area. They would also raise Razorclaw's army and armada to a staggering 245,000 individuals.

-0-TBC 1-18-16 **edited 1-20-16**

Typical banana split recipe for an American style

boat shaped dishes help

Cut a banana in half and lay it in the dish with middle part up. Scoop three scoops of ice cream on it, any flavor you like but most use vanilla for base. Pour pineapple sauce on one lump, chocolate on another and strawberry on the last. You can also use or not marshmallow cream. Take a spray can of whipped cream and bury it. Then sprinkle nuts over it, peanuts are usual. Then a cherry on top. Eat vigorously. Be happy in a nicely guilty sort of way forever. :D


	20. Chapter 20

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 20)

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They came in, the families of the wedding party. They were greeted at the airfield and taken by hummer to their quarters in the visitors area of the base. Both sides of the family were there along with several attendants for both. The wedding was the next day with Optimus Prime officiating. They would have a traditional ceremony with a celebration at the beach and dinner at the Officer's Club later on.

Lily Bolger and Andrew Settles escorted their families into their quarters, then the group stepped out to take a sight see around the place. They would do so in the cabs and comfortable seats of the youngling mechs of the Autobot garrison.

-0-Sitting on a set of stairs in Genesis

The three youngling mechs watched as Ratchet began to strip out all manner of things that would now be obsolete due to the awesome upgrades they were getting. Linked in to their greater formats, they were assimilating new tech, programming, expedited database uploads and feeling the drag of obsolete paradigms falling away. It felt like a million shanix.

"Ratchet?"

"What, sparkling?"

"Will the school exams be hard?" -Genesis fretting because he was the most personality drive to do a good job among the three

"No. They're great. Smart young infants like you will be tremendous students so I wouldn't worry." -Ratchet, his voice echoing inside a transfer station on Fireball

"Ratchet?"

"What, sparkling?"

"Do you think you could visit us once in a while?" -Fireball

"Of course. Not only am I your specialist doctor, I'm your friend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come to see you?"

The three smiled. "That would be fun." -Quasar

"I know. I'll bring you lots of the good stuff," Ratchet said as he peered out of the space where he was ripping things out. "You haven't even scraped the surface of junk food yet."

The three smiled again.

-0-At a meeting in the big conference room in the Operational Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The monitors overhead held the most famous faces in the world as the top fifteen signatories of the Autobot-Earth treaties gathered together to hold a top secret meeting on the changed situation in the local cluster. Prime who was waiting for the others of his staff to arrive noted how many of them sat in situation rooms surrounded by military and civilian advisers. It was just like the humans portrayed this sort of thing in the movies.

When the last member of his team arrived to sit, when Diego Garcia with Fulton came on line as well, Optimus Prime nodded to the camera that was sending his image abroad. "Welcome to all. I have called for this meeting to discuss the changing situation in the local cluster and the farthest reaches of the Oort Field that is the debris zone of this solar system.

"Over the past twelve hours on the Terran Military Clock a force of former Decepticons of great magnitude have entered our sphere of influence to meet up with a group that has been here for some time. The leader of that group is a mech by the designation, Razorclaw. He is smart, tactical, patient and ultra violent. It is my belief that when the dust of the meet up fight for supremacy settled he was the leader among the group. You do not inherit or get appointed to leadership in their faction. You fight for it, sometimes to the death.

"Razorclaw settled into a fortress that we have cleared out earlier, taking advantage of the affairs of the moment to settle in. They have not made any moves against us and we have used that relative peace time to beef up our own forces and infrastructure. We have at present several bases strategically placed in the local sector not only to defend but to relay information to this center for ultimate overall planning. We also have over a dozen deep space and local space arrays scanning and monitoring the entire area that I claim to be my sphere of influence. That stretches out in an 800 light year radius all around this solar system and includes Cybertron with most of the Empire.

"We fly Seeker patrols around the clock to keep up with the situation as it stands in the greater area. We are aware of a number of intruders, species that have always been here and all who pose either a threat or no threat at all. There is a species that has been through this system and even hunted your people in the equatorial jungles for centuries who call themselves the Hish or Yautje. There are two groups of them, the Hish hunters and the Killers. One hunts for cultural reasons and the other hunts to kill. They are unhappy about not being allowed to continue this practice and often raid us ineffectively, ending up routed or dead. Because they are organic and pose no threat to us or to you on Earth they are easy to repulse.

"There is also a mech called Thundertron whose world was destroyed by Megatron so he pursues a vendetta against not only us but against you for being our allies. He and his group are nuisances like the Yautje and pose no threat to you or to us.

"The next groups are several species that have held trade throughout this sector for eons, have stations here and there that facilitate this activity and have no intention of jeopardizing it by being belligerent. Some of them are seeking trading agreements with us that will also provide security for the trade routes through this sector of space, routes that are ancient and prolific in traffic. Or they were before this.

"We are aware of several other species that have a council of agreement that manages worlds like yours, keeping them safe from interference by others. They are led by a group that has an unpronounceable name but call themselves the Tall Whites. They are peaceful, exploratory in nature and led the local group which is multi-dimensional in keeping emergent worlds like yours safe from alien invasion. They were preparing to make themselves known to you when we came and then they pulled back to allow us to protect you instead.

"Last but not least are renegade members of my species that have drifted away from the Empire during the absence of Megatron. We have sought them out to disarm and contain them but they are many and depending where they come from, which part of the Empire, some are unwilling to surrender to the new paradigm. They have come in numbers to the call of Razorclaw, bringing with them skilled soldiers and ships of great power. We have estimated that there are currently nearly 245,000 soldiers who have joined with him to dig in and become a presence in this sector."

A gasp of horror and fear permeated the conference room as everyone on the screens around Prime vented their abject surprise. Voices overtook the moment, then they stilled as Glenn Morshower called order from his place in the situation room, Command Center N.E.S.T. Global Initiative in the Pentagon. "We need to stop a moment. Prime," he said looking at Optimus with a serious expression. "We now have the sit rep. What is the plan and what kind of assets are we going to muster to countermand this?"

Prime looked at all of them, then glanced at Prowl who took a meter to allow images to be shown to the gathered pensive and pale featured group from Earth. "We have raised everyone here and on Cybertron to a level 2 alert status. It means that there will be increased patrols and attention given to the arrays as we monitor the situation.

"We have also sent for six mechanisms that are among the most powerful and deadly forces at my disposal. There is a class of ship, sentient and loyal to me as Prime that is a deadly force deterrent to those who would be foolish enough to strike at us. They are dreadnought class and were built to be battle platforms, the most powerful ever among our people. They are currently at the solar well being refitted for deployment in the Oort Field.

"They will form a line of deterrence between us and them and will be staffed with senior officers of my choice, those with the greatest combat experience as well as front line troops and heavy gunner Seeker teams. We are also beefing up and increasing the firepower at the forward bases that have monitored this situation for us so we can plan defense and containment.

"Understand," he said gravely, "that we have a huge migration coming with one following. Even if we told them not to come they cannot stop. They have no where to go and there are not sufficient resources among them to allow them to halt. We have to defend them, getting them here and to Cybertron as well as defend this system and our new allies in the sector. We are very aware of our responsibilities and do not prioritize one over the other. We can lift off nearly 600 Metroplex Class city-formers off Cybertron if the need is dire. Given the struggles and privations they are currently assisting, that will be a last resort for me to command.

"As for you humans … you should continue as you are. You are not equipped to handle this in space and therefore all we can ask from you is your continued support and faith. Please do not add to the fear some feel on Earth by compounding this into something we are not prepared to allow it to become."

It was silent a moment, then the British Prime Minister said what everyone was thinking. "There will be those who will point to this and say without you here this would not be happening. What do we say about that?"

"They would be wrong," Prime said firmly. "Tell then the facts. The Decepticons are coming apart at the seams. The Empire disintegrated because Megatron isn't here to force it to hold together. We have captured the Empire and are currently clearing out the last pockets of resistance to my rule. Even if we had not been here the same thing would have happened. The renegades would be gathering here due to the energon in the Oort Field which is our life's blood and you would be facing them alone."

"I have told them that for years, Optimus. They would have come here and we would face them alone," Glenn Morshower said. "I have been in this alien business from day one, gentlemen and ladies. Understand this. **My** grandchildren live here in this system too. They would have no more of a hiding place then yours. I have everything that I love here just like you do. We have worked together to fight this thing since the beginning. I have never met anyone I trust more than Optimus Prime."

"There are those who say you N.E.S.T. soldiers and civilians have gone native," the Italian Prime Minister said. "They say you have different allegiances because of all of this."

"I do," Morshower replied hotly. "I am allies with the **entire** Earth, not just my country. I am allied to everyone living here. I am allied to every soldier, sailor, marine, airman and woman who works for N.E.S.T both on and off world to protect this planet. I am allied with Optimus Prime and the bots. I have been with them from the beginning when it was five bots and a hangar barracks. I trust **no one** as much as I trust him and his people. They have families too and they live here in the firing line of this menace. Do you really think that they won't defend that?"

It was silent a moment, then the American President nodded. "What do you plan to do about this both short and long term, Optimus?"

"We are deploying massive firepower. These ships," Prime said nodding to Prowl who fed the images to the group, "are part of our arsenal. They are sentient and most of them very experienced warriors. They are designed to destroy our enemies, protect large swaths of space as well as entire worlds and have been utilized for that purpose as well as becoming trade stations and science posts in deep space. This one, Typhoon, is the chieftain of his people and a fabled warrior. He fears nothing," Prime said as the grinning handsome face of the big bot appeared on the screen. "He will be center to the deployment of forts that are going to be our line in the sand. They will be only part of what we plan to do. We expect that they will test us. We shall obliterate without mercy anything or anyone that attempts to do that."

"What if they come out in mass?" the French Prime Minister said.

"Then we meet them with the same force. I have a massive armada here and a massive army. I also have the forces of Cybertron to draw upon. We have hundreds of city-formers and the dreadnoughts. This is no small thing. They know me and my resolve and they know the depth of my bench. It will be a period of exploration between us for now. I will make sure that they go back missing pieces."

"Is it possible to see these mechs? To see these ships? They appear to be massive," the Australian Prime Minister replied.

Prowl nodded. "They are. The smallest one is over ten miles long," he said in his casual cool manner.

It was quiet on the screens as they absorbed that information.

"Ten miles?" the PM of Oz asked incredulously.

-0-TBC 1-19-16 **edited 1-26-16**


	21. Chapter 21

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 21)

-0-At the conference call

"Ten miles... long? How does this work?" the Italian Prime Minister asked.

"The ship in vessel mode is transformed to a running format that measures that distance," Prowl said. "It translates to a being that is 32,000 plus feet tall in robotic form. They are so massive that they have to be carefully guided to settle on ground on specialized pads. They will transform into enormously powerful, enormously armed space stations to be our line of defense in the border regions between them and us. They can cover a great amount of territory and are very fast when they have to move toward other places."

"What kind of crew do they field? Or do they actually have crews? How many, what kind?" the UK Prime Minister asked.

"I asked someone to come here to speak to that," Optimus Prime said as the door opened and a big mech with a bemused expression walked in. "You called?" he asked with a grin. Prime nodded. "Yes, please come in and have a seat."

Typhoon walked into the room and sat down next to Raptor, the two becoming rather friendly over the past couple of orns. They were both the same sort of personality … larger than life and great company.

"Gentlemen and ladies, this is Typhoon, Chieftain of the dreadnoughts that have come at my call, chieftain with Metroplex of the largest class of Cybertronian citizen, the city-formers. Typhoon is one of the oldest known Cybertronians and someone accorded great respect by all of our people everywhere."

Typhoon looked at the screens, noting the humans looking at him with a mixture of emotions that he only vaguely understood. "Greetings," he said with his amused voice. "I am Typhoon but you can call me Ty."

Prowl stifled a smirk as the others grinned openly. Raptor snickered, then glanced at the big mech. "Tell them about your big aft, Ty."

He looked at Raptor and guffawed. "My big aft. I'm a rather big mech over all. The figure before you is a facsimile avatar I made myself. We're able to capture tech that allows our person to enter and interact with the world you occupy. Ordinarily, I have holographic extensions that make that possible, some of them quite remarkable if I say so myself."

"You do," Raptor said with a grin.

Typhoon grinned. "I have the combined firepower of a battle group and then some. We're in original intent supposed to be platforms for trade, exploration and security. Our function here as detailed to me by Lord Optimus is to be a deterrent to the slaggers who are massing on our borders. We'll do the job. I'm here with my bonds, Clipper and Dangerous and three youngling mechs, Genesis, Quasar and Fireball. Between us we can stop any charge made and I expect that they will. They know what and who we are and if they're crazy enough to charge, I'm fast and tough enough to blast them to the Matrix. Just between you and me of course."

It was silent a moment, then Morshower grinned. "Perhaps, Lord Ty, you can explain your set up, the troops you will carry and the like."

Typhoon who had met Morshower and liked him nodded. "We become fortified space stations. Our ability to move even in that format was factored into our design when the process was begun back in the orn. We can fly like the wind in any format and we carry bridges so we can transport ourselves as well that way. I could bridge into their fortified area, slag them to the Pit and bridge back.

"We carry a full complement of soldiers, civilians and Seekers that can number up to twenty thousand in war time. Your aircraft carrier Nimitz is among the largest vessels you feature in your Earth bound armed forces. It's about 1,100 feet long and displaces about 100,000 tons. Even the Queen Elizabeth is formidable at 920 feet and 65,000 tons. Those are big ships. But none of them are even a quarter of a mile long. I'm ten miles long in ship running format and displace so much weight I might raise sea levels on earth if I settled in your ocean.

"A typical aircraft carrier among the largest formats can carry a crew of 5,000 and maybe 40 aircraft. I can carry 20 plus thousand on my station format and include among them hundreds of Seekers. I have 72 decks compared to 7-9 on an aircraft carrier. I can manufacture anything, feed everyone and beat the slag out of anyone who messes with that. I can also walk around in avatar format to inspect the troops if I want to. I'm armored with the toughest armor ever made, carry munitions in great supply for everyone on my format and have guns that can shoot for millions of miles at any target I choose. Multiply that by six and you have what we bring to the table."

"Don't forget to mention in your commercial area you carry a fully stocked bar," Raptor said with a grin.

"How lax of me to forget," Ty said grinning at Raptor.

"Wow," the American Vice President said as the American President nodded. "When will you deploy and what if anything should be said publicly about this new development?" he asked.

"We will deploy the stations in about one and a half of your Earth days, Mr. Vice President. I would suggest discretion for a bit. We will be posing a proposition to them by this move and I want to see what they make of it," Optimus said.

Typhoon nodded. "Give us an orn or two, then we can help tell the story. We're serious about a lot of things and not such much about others. What you should know is that we as a format are spark bound to serve Prime and the interests of our people. Because Prime bound himself to you that includes you in our formulations. We're feared by our enemies justifiably so," Ty said with a serious expression on his face.

The American President nodded. "Thank you, Lord Typhoon. What about the Seekers you mention? How many are there and why haven't they defected?"

"There are a few thousand," Prime replied. "We can assume they might not have heard the call from the Seeker leadership here to defect. If they did and are defiant there are serious repercussions for doing so. The Great Elder will be making recommendations on what to do to bring them into the fold. We need them to defect because Seekers are a really big asset in air support."

Morshower nodded, then looked at a silently fuming Rainmaker. His sons sat around him with the other elders as grimly as their father. "What will you do, Elder, to facilitate this?"

Rainmaker looked at the human who was his colleague and fellow Cybertronian. "I shall call them out. They will come to me and surrender, submitting themselves to me or there will be a fight."

"What? You'll fight them? All of them?" the UK Prime Minister asked.

Rainmaker nodded. "Yes. I have spoken."

It was silent a moment, then the UK Prime Minister leaned forward slightly. "Is it possible for us to watch such an event?"

Rainmaker stared at him a moment, then shrugged. "If you wish," he said with a stern expression. "I shall show no mercy."

The meet up signed off shortly after.

-0-Later that night in a utility structure in the middle of the main electrical system of Genesis

Ratchet crawled out of a conduit, then paused with surprise. He grinned upward at Ironhide. Standing before him were all the infants, some in harness but all of them peering at him with delight. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

He was enveloped in hugs.

-0-Early morning

They were recharging in their beds when Ratchet finally slipped into the apartment. They would be going to Earth for the wedding in a few hours and he wanted to have breakfast with the family before they went to school. Soon the light would break over the horizon and the city would wake up and burst into life. They wouldn't know that the forces of reaction and strife were gathering in the scatter field of the solar system. No one would know until they had to.

He walked into each room to check the kids, then slid into his berth to relax tiredly. There was a mountain of work but the mechanics, technicians and medical personnel were swarming like ants on a pile of honey even as he took a break in the crush. The ships were emerging renewed with massive upgrades, refits, tweaks and refinishes. The part of their infrastructure that would be the living quarters as well as the commercial arcade was being rebuilt to provide services and diversions for the crews that would be stationed there.

Living quarters were being brought up to speed as ship after ship came through the bridges to off load mountains of energon crystals and gigantic pallets of everything necessary to the vessels. Drones and immaculate quality holographic workers went through their tasks tirelessly arranging, rearranging, stacking, stocking and otherwise placing things in the best order for the most efficient running of the ships.

It would be comfortable and diverting for the newcomers that were being briefed as well as for the big mechanisms who would host and fight if necessary. They would be assisted in the effort by the force commanders who would manage the soldiers and Seekers while working collegially with the dreadnoughts themselves. That was the way this worked. The dreads knew how to manage themselves and left the rest to their counterparts, an officially appointed commander of the overall operation.

Who that was would be settled after the wedding at Diego Garcia. Then they would be ready to check the ships for sign off or hear about what more was needed. Before they stood out the human leadership would come to look and be briefed while the people of Earth watched on the teevee learning not only about the beautiful magnificent ships but the gathering threat beyond.

-0-Later that morning

Ratchet sat at the table eating his first real meal in a bit while the appas and ammas got the kids fed and gathered up. Hugs and kisses were the order of the orn as the cheerful and indispensable elders of the family wrangled 8 infants out the door. Ratchet watched them go, then looked at Ironhide. "You ready to party?"

"Nope." Ironhide grinned. "Are you?"

"Nope. Ironhide?"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone." Ratchet grinned, then the two turned to the breakfast clutter. When they were finished they walked to the door to take the bridge to Diego Garcia. They would go with the leadership of Autobot Nation and that would include Starscream, Chevron, Neo and Laret as well among others, the Great Elder, Rainmaker.

It would be epic.

-0-TBC 1-21-16 **edited 1-26-16**


	22. Chapter 22

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 22)

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

It was cloudy and warm, the humidity at 81% as the bots stepped out of the Embassy to gander at the hoo-ha. There were crowds everywhere including a number of filmmakers from network teevee. A compromise had been made given the circumstances and for a donation to animal and elder charities of several million dollars Lily and Andrew had compromised about public viewing of their wedding.

The bots concurred given the charitable twist.

"I hope the rain holds off until this is finished. I want them to have a great ceremony and parties," Ratchet said as they walked toward the administration building together. All of the bots garrisoned here, the bots who came and those who kibitzed enough to get permission were wandering through the bridge to gather.

"You and me both, Ratchet," Ironhide said as he ambled along, the humans parting like the Red Sea as they made their way to the big yellow building that was the command center of the base. Chevron followed with Neo and Laret, the Great Elder and Starscream behind them. They were chatting off line as Starscream bitched about human insects to the Great Elder's great amusement. Chevron walked with Elita, Jetta and Arcee following along to gather with the others at the second story window of the command building.

"Hi," Lieutenant Mickey Simpson said as he leaned out of a window. "You're just in time."

"Where is everyone?" Ratchet asked of the man who was a staff officer for Fulton and a really nice youngster.

"They're at the barracks getting ready. Are the bots here to be the rides for the wedding party?" Simpson asked.

Ratchet looked back at the Embassy noting a number of very fine looking shiny mechs gathering. "They're here. Since I was designated bot coordinator by drawing the short straw, I better get this show on the road. See ya there," Ratchet said as he slipped through the group.

"You're expected at the beach, Ironhide. You and the party. Do you need a guide?" Simpson asked hopefully.

"I could never find it without one," Ironhide said with a grin.

" **Hang on!** I'll meet you at the back deck door," Simpson said pulling back inside to run to the door where the deck and steps leading to the ground could be found. In seconds he was sitting on Ironhide's servo leading the group to the beach where the wedding ceremony would be held. He would stay there on Ironhide's servo talking and gossiping until the ceremony started.

As they headed that way Prime, Prowl, Arrow and Paragon arrived with the elders of Ironhide's family and Prime's own genitors. They gathered in the doorway of the Embassy to wait for the call. Cameras, videos and news people bursting at the seams to ask questions followed their every movement. The officers of the general staff and a number of important civilians were here and they were dying to talk to them. The request was still being mulled in Prime's processor.

Ratchet walked back through the crowds, then waved to the seven mechs who were waiting. They were Blurr, Jolt, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Smokey and Hound. Following Ratchet, they walked toward the barracks where the wedding party was gathered, getting themselves together for the show. Crowds waved, all of them happy and excited as ships and all of the smaller boats around began to pull out of the harbor to move into position to watch from the ocean side of the island. Every direction the bots turned, they would see humans watching from every service branch that called Diego home.

They reached the barracks, then Ratchet peered into an upstairs window. Exclamations of surprise rang out, then Lily leaned out. **"RATCHET! IS EVERYONE HERE!?"**

"We are. We have your rides waiting," Ratchet said with a smile.

"We're coming down. Okay?!" Lily asked.

"We're here waiting," Ratchet said with a grin. He turned to the bots watching with amusement. " **Autobots! Transform**!"

With the entire world watching man-shaped robots changed into cars, falling to the ground to create spectacular vehicles of luminous beauty. There were Lamborghinis, Ferraris and a beautiful Jolt. Hound was his usual beautiful Jeep format, shined to a tee by his daughter who helped him get ready. A beautiful yellow Camaro honked his horn as the door opened and the wedding party began to come out.

Elders were escorted to the first car, Blurr who was featuring his latest obsession, a formula 1 racing format that glistened with his blue colors. The mothers and fathers entered him, then the family who would be grooms and maidens entered each of the others. When everyone was in place Ratchet transformed, then with lights and siren running led the party around the base, through the naval dock areas and toward the beach.

There was cheering and clapping as the crowds followed them, some of them walking beside the cars, patting and touching them as the party slowly wend their way to the area where all of the others involved were waiting including Optimus, Prowl and Starscream. Chevron stood beside Optimus to give a blessing before the show began, one that was traditional for new beginnings. Beside him were the Fultons and Morshowers beaming happily for the occasion. Everyone loved Andrew and Lily.

Prime looked magnificent, like the warrior god of worlds as he watched the progress toward where they waited. He grinned at the snark commentary between Prowl and Ratchet that was running off line and the occasional exchange among the Seekers present. Neo and Laret stood together, their digits laced together as they held servos. It was beautiful here, the ocean behind them something neither had ever seen and they were thrilled by the joy all around them.

Ironhide and his family were chatting together as Ironhide waited to make his contribution. He had a clear path up the spectacularly flower bordered path down which the party would come and soon he would slip away to help create his part of the ceremony. Kestrel and Tagg who were standing together surrounded by friends and family were astonished and delighted with the whole thing and the great blue ocean behind them, one that lapped warmly on their peds and was currently filled with ships and boats that held cheering and cheerful sailors, marines, soldiers and air force personnel.

It was thrilling.

The group wound through the naval side of the base, the sailors dressed in their whites, their arms waving as the party inside waved back. Ratchet whooped his siren and blinked his lights delighting everyone as they cleared the area and turned toward the beach. He slowed, then stopped. Transforming, he turned to the party and nodded.

The doors opened and the party stepped out, parents first, the grooms and maids next, then the groom and his best man who hurried ahead to take his place at the altar space. The car with the bride and her father was Bumblebee and he sat chatting with them as they waited to go. A little girl stepped up with flower baskets, two in hand and waited. Ratchet opened his carry hold as she did and gently placed Hero on the ground.

She was glossy in her shine and self consciously wore a wreath of flowers around her little helm just like the niece of Lily Bolger. She smiled and walked to Lacie taking her basket from the delighted little human girl. Grinning at everyone, then Ratchet, she watched as Ironhide appeared. He opened his carry hold and placed Orion on the ground. Ratchet knelt and handed him the little case with the wedding rings. "You remember how to do this, spud? You won't be looking around and goofing will you?" Ratchet asked semi-anxiously.

 **"ADA! I, ORION DOING THIS FOR THE SHES!"** he said with a spectacular smile. He wore, even insisted upon a wreath of flowers around his own helm too. He liked Hero's so much he asked for one. He got it. Lily made all three of them herself.

"I got it, Ratchet. You go on ahead," Ironhide said drawing the three little kids to one side. Lacie who **LOVED** the bots happily stood with Hero and Orion as she leaned against Ironhide's ped. She loved Aunt Lily's job with the 'big robots'.

Ratchet walked down the flower bordered path between the huge crowd of officers and enlisted that had gathered. He noticed and filed away the image of Cameron Frazier and the two other Hadley workers in the crowd. Half the humans of Science and N.E.S.T. habitats were here too, some of them for the first time since they arrived on Mars, gathered to enjoy the happiness of two of their own. Ratchet took his place, then nodded to Colonel Fulton who signaled the corpsman to begin the music. A small band stationed at the base began to play the wedding march.

For a moment nothing happened, then the parents and grandparents, brothers and sisters of the bride and groom were escorted by Marines in formal attire to their places in the front of the wedding party. They had all come, grandparents too, their joy so brilliant that it delighted everyone. They waved and nodded to Optimus and his party, the Prime grinning as he nodded back. Sidling up to Prime from the side was the groom's man, Niall Graham. Andrew and Niall had become incredibly good friends over a passion for soccer and Guinness.

After the parents came the maid of honor, the joyous Jessie Landon, friend to man and bot kind. She walked in a beautiful blue dress with flowers in her hair. She smiled and waved to a friend, then moved to stand on the other side of the alter space from Niall who grinned at her. He was impeccable in his dress uniform.

Then the next part came. First the flower girls … Hero walking forward with Lacie, the two of them holding hands. They were nearly the same size though Hero was more slight than the sturdy little human girl. They smiled brilliant smiles as they carried their baskets, their purpose temporarily forgotten as they were blinded by flash cameras. Then they looked at them, prompted by a lady in the crowd watching.

Glancing at each other, then the way they came, they turned back and began to place, not toss the rose petals in the baskets. Carefully, they placed them until they reached the party where they were taken into hand by a laughing Jessie. Everyone laughed and there was applause as the little girls moved to stand beside Jessie.

Next came the ring bearer. Ironhide watched him, moving along as Orion strode like a confident mech down the path. The closer he got to the crowds, the bigger his smile became. He wore his flowers proudly as the crowd howled their delight. He stopped, then smiled at everyone. He looked up at his father who had paused behind the crowd when Orion did. **"ATAR! WHAT WITH THE SHES!? THEY LIKE ME, ORION! I LIKE THEM! I KIP THEM!"** he said moving to walk to a mesmerized group of naval women standing along the path behind the pots of flowers and flowering bushes that marked it.

"Orion. Keep going. Kiss everyone later," Ironhide said leaning closer to his son.

Orion looked up at him, his face reflecting his urge to cut loose and the job at servo. He looked around, his optics nearly frying in the intensity of the flash cameras, then continued onward. Jessie and Niall beckoned him so he walked along, his tiny peds leaving tiny footprints in the sand as he ambled toward them.

Niall reached out taking his servo. "Stay with me, Orion."

Orion looked up at him, then hugged him tightly. It was a tight hug. Then he smiled and held up the rings. "Help me here, Optimus," Niall said with a laugh.

"Orion, hold the box until we ask for it," Optimus said in NeoCybex.

Orion stared at him, then nodded. "I, Orion doing this for the shes." Then he moved to stand beside Niall, holding his servo and the box.

The crowd cracked up. So did seven billion humans watching on Earth and 12 million Cybertronians watching on Mars. And elsewhere too.

It was solar system wide.

It would not be leaked to the greater world beyond though this time.

Prowl grinned. :As you can see, all of my loaners are first class:

Optimus laughed aloud.

The entire group turned to the path that led into the winding distance for the last major player in the dance. The music continued as two people appeared, Lily and her father. She wore a beautiful white gown with a veil that covered her nearly to her waist. Her gown had no train but her flowers in the bouquet she carried gave a splash of color to her dress. They were peach colored roses.

They walked together, the smiling bride and the happy father heading toward the altar space where the wedding party and Optimus Prime waited. Prime had memorized the ceremony and all its intriguing parts. He would have to do his bit immediately when they reached him. She walked toward him, smiling at him brilliantly and he felt light of spark. This was going to be a good orn.

If the rain held off.

She arrived, handed her bouquet to her maid of honor, Jessie, then looked up at Optimus as she held her father's arm. She was radiant, smiling as she looked at Prime, then Andrew. He looked handsome in his dress uniform and his great happiness. Even Prowl was moved.

The fraud.

Prime grinned. "It is my great honor to officiate at this, the wedding of Andrew Settles and Lily Bolger, both friends of Autobot Nation and to us personally. Thank you, all who have gathered on this, a joyous occasion bringing two houses and two hearts together." He looked at Lily and her father. "Do you, sir, give your daughter with free will to wed this young man? Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I, Franklin Ronald Bolger give this woman with my greatest of blessings as her father," he said with a tearful voice.

Lily hugged him, then with her hand in his, Franklin Bolger handed his youngest daughter to the man who would marry her in this, the company of friends and family who would support them for the rest of their lives.

Cheering rang up, then settled as Prime continued. He grinned. "I am told that this point is where you ask if there is anyone present who objects that these two shall become wed as one."

Laughter rang out as Lily and Andrew looked around the crowd. They laughed together, then looked upward at Prime.

"Well, I assume that settles that," Optimus said with a grin. More laughter filtered through the crowd. He looked at both fondly. "Now it is my great honor to begin the vows of loyalty and love that will be your bond together forever, drawing two hearts into one. Andrew James Settle, do you take you take Lily Anne Bolger to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part."

Andrew smiled radiantly as he held her hands, choking back a laugh that for whatever reason threatened to overwhelm him. She was struggling too as they both stood at the center of attention, an unaccustomed place before the population of two worlds. "I do. I promise. Forever. **Truly**."

Laughter rang out.

Prime grinned, then looked at Lilly. "Lily Anne Bolger, do you take Andrew James Settle to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part."

 **"YES! FINALLY!"** she said as the crowd dissolved in laughter.

" **Hear, hear!"** Ratchet added over the laughter.

They smiled at him, then Optimus again. He was laughing, then he glanced at Ironhide with a grin. "The ring bearer should come forward."

Everyone looked at Orion who was watching with intensity. Lily turned to him. "Orion ..." she said holding out her hand. "Come, baby."

He looked at her smiling immensely at the attention, then looked at Optimus. **"OTIS!? WHY THE SHE!?"**

-0-TBC 1-21-16 **edited 1-22-15**


	23. Chapter 23

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (Dd5 23)

-0-At the ceremony

Ironhide who was too far away along with Ratchet to save anything that followed looked at his little mech with a glassy opticed stare. "Orion, give the little box to Miss Lily," he said.

Orion looked at him, then opened the box. The rings fell into the sand. Orion stared at them, then bent over to look closer. They sunk farther into the ground. Hero who was aghast for a moment ran over to help, both of them pawing through the sand. Lacie who was shocked ran over to help too. Her basket with remaining rose petals fell on the ground obscuring the search.

 **"SHE! SHE DONE THIS! SHE DOES IT, ATAR!"** Orion said covering his mouth with his tiny servo in 'shock and surprise', gratefully handing the blame over to someone else.

The little slagger.

Chevron who was standing closer stepped forward, bending to the ground to search. Hero and Orion who knew him from the Temple smiled. Orion leaned against him crossing his peds like he was leaning on a bar. **"YOU HELPED THE SHES? I, ORION NOT DOING THIS!"**

Chevron laughed as he glanced at the infant. Then he held up two tiny rings in his servo. Glancing at everyone above him, he took Orion's servo and put them in it closing his digits around them. "Give them to Uncle Optimus, infant." Then he stood staring down at the children with a smile.

Orion looked at him, then smiled too. Looking at Optimus, he grinned. **"HERE, OTIS! I, ORION HAVE THIS FOR THE SHES!"** Then he held them out.

Optimus bent down to get them and they fell into the sand once more. Laughter rang out everywhere as Lily and Andrew moved to help. Three kids, a priest older than most of the shapes of the Earth's continents and the wedding couple dug around, then Andrew found them. Standing up with them in his hand, he laughed aloud. **"I HAVE THEM!"**

Laughter and rousing clapping greeted that as Orion was passed over the crowd to Ironhide. He sat on Ironhide's arm adjusting his flower wreath. Lilly guided the girls back to their spot as Andrew put the rings in the hands of Jessie and Niall. Prime who watched grinned. "Are we go again?"

The roar of laughter greeted that signaled that it was. He grinned. "We now will have an exchange of rings that are a symbol of love and solidarity between you from this day forward. Andrew?"

Niall gave the ring to Andrew, then he turned to Lily and slipped it on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Lilly looked at it, then him with almost blissful joy. She took a ring from Jessie, then looked at him, sliding it onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

A roar went up, then Chevron stepped forward putting his servos around their joined hands. It became quiet. "I was asked to bless this union in the presence of your family and friends. It is the belief of The People that everyone has a part in the life of a bond. Your family is your harbor in the storms of life. Your friends, your brothers and sisters in all things. May you go in beauty. May joy find you. May life love you and treat you well. May any infants that come of your union be raised in love and family. Your union is blessed. May you go forward together for the duration of your life in health and harmony, Andrew and Lily. I, Chevron, give you the Blessing of Primus and The One. Go forward in peace."

A roar went up as the gathered agreed. Then they turned to Prime who was smiling. Andrew James and Lily Bolger, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife." (Roar of the crowd to the heavens) Prime grinned, then leaned forward. "I do believe you kiss the bride now."

Hilarity and laughter, hugs and shouts along with clapping greeted that declaration as they did. Then they turned to Prime. He grinned. "It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Andrew James and Lily Anne Bolger-Settle."

Music burst into life as the pair turned to the crowd. Everyone stood and clapped as they began to leave, the wedding party reversing behind them. Lacie and Hero walked together with their baskets and slowed things down to get selfies with everyone and their cameras who were there wanting them.

Eight big mechs including Bluestreak standing at the end of the path grinned as the pair and their party began to return. Stepping back, they transformed one at a time as each arrived. Hero and Lacie were passed off to Neo and Laret who held them as the group continued forward. Lily told her sister that Lacie was in good hands and would come when everyone else did.

Andrew and Lacie climbed into Bluestreak who was convertible top down to allow them to be paraded back to the base for the party. He would do the honors of the chivery*. Huge applause greeted them as they pulled out followed by the rest of the seven cars. The crowds followed with an incredible amount of noise. Some cameras also followed while others watched the bots. Prime was discussing something happily with Fulton and Morshower as Prowl grinned with amusement.

Ironhide was talking to his flower bedecked infant, Orion as the little mech pointed here and there. Somewhere Hero was and whoever drove her would bring her to the Embassy when it was time. Right now humans were leaning against the bot's peds to take selfies.

Ratchet grinned at Ironhide, then turned to look at the sea. With a wink at Ironhide, he carefully stepped away into the water. With a leap forward he disappeared into the water. Even though he 'swam like a rock' circumstances and other factors of war had made him a better swimmer than he would be otherwise. Out in the ocean watching were a dozen ships of all size filled completely with sailors, soldiers, marines, airmen and women who were watching the water and the white and red figure swimming toward them. When Ratchet broke the surface the entire group bellowed, their cameras and videos going full guns. He bobbed in the water, then lay back relaxing. As he did sailors and marines began to jump in the water.

Startled, then amused, Ratchet floated to them and they climbed on board. He would spend time chatting and goofing as the crowd thinned before begging off to return to the shore. It would be a much clearer path to the tarmac beyond.

-0-Later that evening when the party was going well on the beach

Ratchet stood on the beach chatting with Prowl as the party whirled on. This was the ground zero of interspecies celebration here on the sandy beaches of Diego Garcia from the beginning of the joint mission. He had stayed on with a number of bots to show the flag as it were during the fun and games while others went back to do shifts and other things. The sun had set but lights gave illumination to the people having a barbecue and dancing nearby.

Andrew and Lily were dancing together, both of them in different more casual clothing. The stars were becoming more defined overhead and before the bots would go there would be a fireworks display courtesy of Wheeljack and Perceptor. There were humans and bots everywhere but not the children. They went back with most of Ironhide's family and Prime's genitors. Prime had stayed a while along with Prowl but turned in after a bit to take up the business of the empire again, business that never ended.

Hero and Orion had gone back with their appas and ammas after shining in the wedding ceremony and being feted by the humans for about an hour or two. Lacie would be coming to Mars during her spring break to spend time there with her auntie and her newest bestie, Hero.

John Fulton walked to where they stood stood, beer in hand. "Hi, Ratchet."

Ratchet grinned. "Hello, John. How's your buzz going?"

"Pretty good," he said with a grin.

Ratchet picked him up and turned to the sea. Walking out until he was knee deep, he glanced over his shoulder. Ironhide was wading out to both of them. Ratchet looked up at the sky. "Look at the stars. I'm so glad the clouds cleared."

Fulton nodded. He stared at the stars as Ironhide paused beside them. "How many of those lights up there have you been to see?"

Both looked up. "Lots of them, John," Ironhide said. "We were gone a long time looking. Looking for the AllSpark, fighting the slaggers and securing refugees."

Ratchet nodded. "This is the longest we've been in a place without heading onward toward either a fight or a rescue since I can remember. I have to say … you'll find few mechs as true as Optimus Prime."

As they looked skyward Paragon and Arrow joined them, wading out into the dark water. Fulton looked at the two of them. "I'm glad you're on our side. I've heard great things about both of you and your new family."

Paragon nodded to Fulton. "Thank you. It took a long time to find peace and a better sense of purpose."

"You've been enemies forever. How do you end that? How do you find the peace?" Fulton asked. "We're a lot younger but we can't seem to not step on our own faces."

Arrow smirked slightly. "You have to want it more than the strife. Parri and I've been together since forever. We're not a common thing, he and I. It hurt Parri's career that he took up with a Seeker. We were both Decepticons looking for a better way and for some of us, appeasing personal goals the hard way."

Paragon grinned at him. "You **could** put it that way."

"Ratchet said he's been a lot of places out there, to a lot of the lights. What about you?" Fulton asked as he relaxed against Ratchet's thumb.

They looked up at the emerging light of what they knew the humans called the Milky Way. "We've traveled the galaxy in pursuit of the enemy, in pursuit of Megatron's ego goals and the AllSpark," Paragon said. "It was a long and terrible journey. It should have never happened but for the thinking of a few against the many."

"What was it like leaving? How did you get here, Ironhide? Coming here to this place out of all of them above? How did you find us?" Fulton asked.

"We were following the trail, detouring to fight or to help others. We're not welcome in a lot of places because of the war. They might let you fuel but they seldom let us stay. We were encouraged to leave. The Hu-An still can't go home because the system where they live is not secured and won't be until we regroup and take a hard look at things out that way," he said. "I doubt they look kindly on us either."

"We were on a trading station refueling when we were given the best clue of the location of the AllSpark we ever had. It was manned by strange aliens that used floating platforms to get around on. They didn't seem able to walk somehow. We were standing on the station landing strip, a station in space when one floated up. He was strange. He had three eyes in his face, holes for a nose structure and a slit for his mouth that never moved when he spoke. He spoke directly to our processors. It was strange," Ratchet said.

Ironhide nodded. "Prime was on board the ship checking something and you and I were on the station watching the refuel. He came to us and stared a moment, the middle eye was shut, closed like yours when you do but the other two were opened."

"He began to speak to us strangely. It took a moment to translate, then he told us about things he shouldn't know. He was like the seers on Cybertron, able to know things he shouldn't. If he even **was** a 'he'."

Ironhide grinned. "I know. All of them looked the same. He began to talk about things. He said something like … go to the world of the yellow sun. There is a light there, a light of the beginning."

"We didn't know what he was saying but he kept saying it. Prime came out of the ship and stared at him. The creature looked at him a moment, then touched his chest. He said that the yellow one leads the way and to wait for follow. Go there and find the light," Ratchet said. "It is there that what you seek waits. Strange."

"I imagine you saw and heard stranger," Fulton said.

They all nodded. Paragon looked at Ratchet. "He was speaking of the AllSpark wasn't he."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. He was. He looked at us saying the same things over and over, then he opened his third eye. It was like getting hit by a baseball bat. Images came into our helms, like maps and things. It didn't end until the eye closed again. We continued onward, getting out of there quickly I remember, then the path we followed split up. The AllSpark signature continued onward but there was a distress call that threatened continuing. We split up to not lose the trail. Prime sent Bee one way to scout while we went to help refugees. When we did we gave them our ship to get to safety and that's when Bee called that he had found the AllSpark. We came to Earth in transitional format and the rest is history."

"Who could have guessed things would cross path like this. It is not a coincidence. I don't believe in them. This was meant to be from the beginning of time until now," Fulton said.

Ratchet nodded. "I think so. Imagine that Decepticon and Autobot, grounder and Seeker, human and Cybertronian can stand here together and be at peace. It was meant to be."

"It has taken a long time to still ambitions and find the right path," Paragon said. "I'm glad. My children will grow up here and maybe know something that none of us have ever had. They will know peace, inclusion and equality."

Ironhide nodded. "Until all are one."

Fulton patted Ratchet's hand. "Until all are one forever."

They stood together as nearby fireworks shot upward into the sky bursting into illumination as everyone paused their revelry to watch. They flew upward over the dark ocean exploding into great bursts of light and design, falling away after a moment before others replaced them. It was a perfect ending to a great day.

Until all are one.

-0-TBC 1-22-16 **edited 1-26-16**

LEONESS: Nothing like kids to mess things up. Thank goodness they're cute. Like kittens. There's an adorable kitty video on the internet called No-No cat. There's this little cat that cries 'no-no-no-no' on and on. ADORABLE! Sort of has Orion's pizzazz. :D:D:D

NOTES:

To 'chivery' someone who is married on their wedding night usually in my neck of the woods usually included being paraded around with a lot of noise. I remember someone I went to school with being chiveried down our main street in their pajamas on top of a fire truck. The hubby was a fire man. The scene where Laurie and Curly are dragged out and put up on top of a haystack is an example. :D I honked my horn in my car when my nephew got married through our town. I love this ancient practice. :D I believe that the correct way to pronounce it is charivari but we called it shiv-uh-ree. :D

chevron and the rest.


	24. Chapter 24

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 24)

(NOTE: My laptop is currently in a slow dive to the graveyard. If this doesn't show up until tomorrow you will know what happened. :( I love and hate tech)

-0-The next morning

Ratchet walked along the commercial deck that would hold some of the many spaces that would cater to the civilians and soldiers who would live on the vessel known as Quasar. Behind him like little chicks, three youngling mech dreadnought facsimile avatars followed, chatting and laughing with a mech that had sparked something they didn't know they needed.

A 'mother'.

Walking down the steps to the elevator that would be in a totally different place when Quasar transformed to station format, he entered along with the youngsters. Going upward, they reached the communications center and general chat node of the massive bot. Entering, he ran a diagnostic, then turned to the three who were sitting on a transfer station block nearby. "I think its sort of hysterical to see you sitting inside your own helm, infant."

Quasar grinned. "It's kind of great. Dangerous and Clipper did the work on Jhiaxus's database preparing it for storage when they came across this tech. We worked on it together for a long time before we perfected it. I love walking around. I'll say its more fun here. After a while, getting more company is great."

"It's all great, infant. Now you can visit the colony and go to games and the races. Maybe even chase mechs. It's all good," Ratchet said as a beep signaled that the work was finished. He stared at it then grinned. "You're good to go, Quasar. We can lock you down. Let's go tinker with you, Genesis."

"Okay," he said with a big smile. They hopped down and followed Ratchet out. They would do so all day, taking breaks at the colony eating different food in different places followed by a trip to the ice cream store. It was all good.

-0-Ironhide

He sat in his office going over the increased demand for munitions, weapons and other needs for soon-to-be newly deployed Seekers and soldiers. They would supply the stations through bridges and worked out the straightest shortest line of delivery. They would stand out to their locations in another orn so he had his managers and other personnel meet to discuss. They had then walked off to make it so, relieving his processor in the meantime.

Ratchet was working on the ships and would so through the rest of the orn into the next one. He had been updated that Quasar and Dangerous were signed off for deployment. Typhoon would be by midnight Martian time and the others in the next orn. The teams that would be stationed there along with their battle shuttles had been briefed already by Paragon and Prowl. They would follow the ships through bridges to their particular coordinates and after the transformation was made join their hosts aboard.

Prime and the Senior Autobots would go with Typhoon and make sure that Razorclaw and his cohorts understood the penalty of making any aggressive moves toward them. That would take them into the day after tomorrow before they could assess to see what was going to happen and maybe return to other duties equally pressing.

He noted Prowler dozing in his little box bed, then turned back to the endless planning that he was required to get finished. It would take several joors but he would be freed up in time to eat dinner with Ratchet and the dreadnought younglings in the revolving restaurant on the top of a tower in Iacon.

By the time that everyone was settled in their new assignments there would be a bonding ceremony of the Praxian kind on the steps of The Fortress led by Optimus Prime. After that, they would have nothing to break up the tension other than Memorial Day and Veteran's Day which happened at the same time as New Years, the convocation for the newly adult Seekers that was planned about then but without a firm date yet in place, two huge migrations and a few new leads on the serial killers on Cybertron. That didn't include all of the eighty bazillion other things that needed attention including a remark that humans were coming to see the dreadnoughts for themselves.

Sitting back to stare at his son, he grinned. "You're brother did a pretty good job dropping the rings and Hero? She's pretty particular about putting the petals down one at a time. All in all, a nice ceremony. Maybe next time you can help too," he said to his recharging son. He grinned, then turned back to the tasks at hand. It would be a while before dinner with Ratchet and the infants.

-0-Getting ready to redeploy

The station commanders sat in the conference room in The Fortress with Typhoon, Clipper, Dangerous, Prime, Prowl and Paragon. Starscream and his team walked in to join them. Prime looked up from his datapad. "I have chosen senior bots with great experience to command the station garrisons. We are going to include your wisdom into all matters and decisions, Typhoon, you and the elders with you," he said glancing at Dangerous and Clipper as well with a nod. They nodded back. "I am assuming that the younger mechs will be directed by you if the moment arrives but undertake to work with their commanders otherwise?"

"They will. Who do you have in mind?" Typhoon asked.

"I think putting Hercy on Quasar, Kup on Genesis and Elita on Fireball with Chromia and any other members of her squad that she chooses will assist the youngsters in this venture. They are all highly veteran and capable of bringing along youngling warriors in a good manner."

Typhoon nodded. "I approve. Who will be my companion in this venture?"

Prime glanced at Paragon. "Paragon will lead the full operation from your center while Hound manages from Dangerous and Warlord from Clipper. We need a Seeker commander full time on site to help ensure cohesion of their command in the field. He will be supervising the air wing from Clipper while Red Wing will continue as field commander. I approve of your choices, Starscream," Prime said nodding to him and his party.

"My son will do us all proud, Prime," Rainmaker said with a content expression. "He is very skilled and has a way with younger soldiers and Seekers. Your infants will learn a lot from him about hosting flights of fighters and other battle classes of Seekers."

Typhoon nodded. "I can imagine so with such a father," he said. "When you come we will be on station and ready for whatever happens. I'm assuming that back up will be ready to go."

"It will be. We are bringing it over by bridge from Cybertron while holding as back up our forces here. I want to make my point clearly regarding the migrations coming. We have devised a back up plan to take them to Cybertron but that would be a hardship given the latest intel. Dai Atlas had to move populations due to the situation as it stands on the Rim and beyond as well as the Expansion. As you know, there are still hardcore troops there who have made things too dangerous for settlements and relocated individuals to stay there. We need to bring them here," Prime said glancing at Jetta. "Our housing status?"

"We can house one and a half million right now though not all of it is up to our standards in the newest building area to the northwest in plan eleven on the master development outline. We've been working around the clock since the last group and if we have to, we can make and erect tent cities again. I would prefer not to but it would help with the stresses on Cybertron. I don't think they can take in more at the moment. I believe it would be best to bring them here."

Prime nodded. "I agree. Please keep me informed on that as it unfolds, Jetta. I have nightmares of a million refugees arriving and we have no housing available."

"I will. I suggested to you, Magnus," Jetta said to the quiet bot sitting beside him, "that elders name these cities themselves. We have seven again. Most of them will be nearly finished before your deadline. I think it would be good to have them name the project."

Magnus who had come in behind Starscream and his party nodded. "I agree."

"Then make it so, gentlemen," Prime said sitting back in his chair. "We have to be ready for anything. I will go with you, Typhoon, to the front and give the message to Razorclaw. I do not know if he will attack. Right now, I can only speculate on his purposes. I am unclear whether he is going to strike us or try and take away Cybertron. Wheeljack, what is the status of moving Trypticon?"

Wheeljack who was listening in on a monitor nearby glanced off screen, then back to Prime. "We can do it tonight. We have proposed several places to bring him. We would need you to sign off on your preferred location, then Miler can do the math to make it happen."

Prime glanced at Prowl who handed him the list on a datapad. He considered each, then looked at Wheeljack. "The outer ring of Saturn would appear to be the safest place. It is close to us and does not have the tidal pressures of Jupiter. I will alert our allies on Earth. I will make that call. In the meantime, we have several of them coming to visit you, Typhoon, tomorrow morning. They want to see what you bring to the table and I want them to see that too. We can discuss Trypticon in the system then."

Typhoon nodded. "I'm glad that little pipsqueak is out of the way. I would have to slag him otherwise."

The group snickered because it was true. No one, even the mighty Metroplex would last long with a bot as experienced and big as Typhoon. They sat together refining their next two orns, then broke up. Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous would join Ratchet and youngsters in Iacon for 'warrior food'. Then they would head back to the solar well to continue their refit and upgrade. By midnight Martian time, half of them would be ready to kick serious ass.

-0-Getting ready to go

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gathered their gear and set it by the door. Bluestreak was at work and would be home in about a joor. He would be staying in system to cover a couple of the trainers of the Home Guard while the twins deployed with the dreadnoughts. They were assigned together as part of a striker team on Genesis.

"We're going to fight I think. They have a few fraggers and they'll test us," Sideswipe said stuffing his entertainment datapads and extra decks of playing cards into his bag.

"They can try," Sunstreaker said as he pulled his traveling case of paints and small composition books together. "I don't expect them to sit and stare but I also think they're going to be less bloodthirsty because of the AllSpark. They know we have it and the other relics. They're also going to find out what we've done so far. I guess Jazz and Special Ops have been making videos for a steady feed to their base in the mess. Prime is psy-opsing them with Jetta and Jazz."

"Who are we going with? Did they release the muster lists yet?" Sideswipe said as he made a snack at the kitchen counter.

"I'll check," Sunstreaker said turning to the monitor. He coded in as a soldier and and found the muster lists for Operation Dreadnought. "We're assigned to the City of Praxus led by Drift and Springer. Good."

"Yeah. You want something to eat?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker said turning to check his gear bag for the required number and types of weapons he needed for war.

-0-In the Day and Night Watch HQ in Substation #4 near Metroplex

"This will take care of the shift changes, Maxi. I know its going to be fine. You're a better general at this than me," Springer said to the tiny gutsy green femme who was his 'work wife'.

She looked up at him. "You two come back in one piece. Don't worry about the operation. Its going to be fine. Those two new kids up for the horseback patrol can use your horses if you don't mind."

"I don't if they take good care of them," Springer said as he cleared off his desk in the cramped office he shared with Drift since their incredibly beautiful, state of the art and spacious headquarters operation and offices flew off with Metrotitan to do duty on Gliese 581 g.

"I'll see to it. I'll also send out your favorite snacks too if I have to carry them myself," she said as she looked up at the mech she loved nearly as much as her bond. "Come back. Both of you. Don't make me come get you."

The two big powerful mechs, two of the most feared Autobots alive grinned down at her. "I think I fear you as much as Megatron sometimes, little femme. Thanks, Maxi, for everything."

She hugged him, then Drift, gripping them tightly around the waist. "Check in. I need to see you both to see how you're doing. I can't let my boys get run down."

"We will," Drift said with a grin as he picked up his gear. Springer did too, then both turned to go.

She watched them, then sighed. "I hate this slag."

They all did.

-0-TBC 1-23-16


	25. Chapter 25

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 25)

-0-Inside the bowels of Clipper

Ratchet saw a big servo reach into the electronics conduit where he was laying on his back working out the placement of new circuits for regulation of energon flow. A breakfast sandwich in a see through container materialized over his head. He grinned, then slid out as the sandwich disappeared and a big servo gripped his leg. Sliding until he could look up and see Ironhide standing over him with a grin, he smirked. "Hey, good looking. My old mech would punch your face for your liberties."

"Get up, slagger, and eat something," Ironhide said as Ratchet stood.

He took the sandwich and kissed Ironhide. "Such a good mech you are, total stranger. Have you seen Ironhide?"

 **"OH HA-HA,** Ratchet," Ironhide said with a grin as they walked down the corridor to a stairwell nearby. Sitting down, Ratchet began to eat the Cybertronian version of an Egg McMuffin. "This is good. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Ironhide said as he pulled Prowler from his carry hold. Ratchet leaned in to kiss him, then allowed him to have a bite. Ironhide set him down and he ran off chewing happily as he enjoyed the idea of endless room to run. "Little mech likes to run."

"They all do," Ratchet replied. "What's going on in the real world?"

"We have a lot of things to do. The humans are coming to see Typhoon shortly. You have to be there to explain things. We're standing out tonight. Who's signed off so far?" Ironhide asked as Prowl came screeching back for more muffin. He got his tiny bite, then ran off again.

Ratchet grinned as he watched the tiny bot, then glanced at Ironhide. "We have the three infants signed off and Dangerous too. Clipper is just about done but Typhoon needed more. He's going to be last. He took the most slagging and needed the most repair. We even have time to repaint things. Very little armor replacement but a lot of good stuff in the big format cache in the Metallurgy stores on Ceres. We can use it to remake or replace things."

"That's good. Hercy will command Quasar, Kup, Genesis and Fireball will have Elita and her team. Clipper will be commanded by Warlord, Dangerous by Hound and Typhoon will be HQ with Paragon who will have operational command. Red Wing gets field command while Warlord commands Seekers overall. We have to move Trypticon tonight and then focus on the other planets fast. Gliese is now super critical. They have enough forces that if they knew they would swarm us.

"There's two big migrations coming which is going to push this hard, not to mention the Seeker convocation, the last of the holidays and the bonding on the steps. That's tomorrow and should follow if things stay quiet."

Ratchet nodded. "Andrew and Lily are our own. We'll do them right," Ratchet said.

Ironhide nodded as they sat together watching Prowler explore as they caught up together.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They were bridged in, leaders and/or representatives of the leaders of Great Britain, France, Germany, Russia, China, Italy, Canada, Australia, Brazil, Japan and the United States. A mass of security from each gathered around the door of the administration building as the bosses walked inside. Soldiers and sailors were spread around the area, military police with guns as well, while nearby the bots were lounging in the sun waiting for the run up to leave.

The various leaders were asked to wait at a specific place for the bridge to materialize. Some of them had never used one so Niall Graham, Bobby Epps, Will Lennox and John Fulton appeared when the bridges opened to walk them through from their various locations to Diego Garcia. Some of them were visibly frightened, others stoic and a few who had come before adventurous as they followed with their entourage and security from their current position to an island far away in the matter of seconds. Now they were in the administration building getting ready for a short briefing of the mission of the moment and the safety remarks about their gear. Will Lennox would take care of that. Glenn Morshower would do the rest. They gathered in a large room with chairs in rows and took them.

When they were seated Glenn Morshower took the front of the room where a big monitor fixed on the wall demonstrated the Department of Defense emblem. "Welcome, gentlemen and ladies. We are here to brief you on what you're going to see, the status of the situation which I will tell you is secret above secret and all the relevant safety information you require to operate in a zero g, zero atmosphere environment will be provided.

"The first thing you need to know is that this situation is fluid but in hand by the forces of Optimus Prime and his general staff. What has happened is simple. The Empire of Cybertron, a construct by the madman, Megatron is coming apart at the seams. Cybertron and a good 95% of the forces and population have surrendered to Prime and work under his command to rebuild their decimated planet and population and to protect everything and everyone.

"They have estimated that one billion of their people are refugees, about one half to one billion were killed in the war and are mostly located in the rubble on world while one billion lived in abject misery there under Decepticon command. The surrender of the planet and the forces that were once loyal to Megatron have fallen like dominoes. Now there is no opposition in the local group nor on Cybertron itself. More assets are coming in from the cold every day, assets that swear their loyalty to Prime."

He clicked on the teevee monitor and it showed a moving landscape of Cybertron being rebuilt, rubble being decimated and the surrender of Decepticons. He let them watch a moment, then began again. "We have a lot of Cybertronian assets that haven't surrendered and are listed as highly unlikely to do so. They have lots of equipment and lots of troops that may or not be loyal to their objectives. The first and most critical goal for them was to find a plentiful supply of fuel for both food and their weapons. They have that. There are billions of metric tons of energon floating in the sun's scatter field when the system came into being ranging from dust particles to planetary fragments. They are there and have been discovered by the 'Cons, something that would have been inevitable whether or not the Autobots were here.

"They can now fuel, eat and re-arm themselves. These people are master metallurgists who can make anything they need easily from toothpicks to battleships. They have gathered around a leader that is notable in the 'Cons for a number of things. The first and most unusual reason is that he's smart and tactical. He's also patient. That makes him dangerous because he will think before he acts.

"He's also the leader of a combiner. I've asked Ratchet to explain what combiners are. He's currently on the dreadnought, Clipper and will speak to us in real time over the system comm relay." He punched a button and the scene showed Ratchet holding Prowler as he scanned a panel. He paused, then looked directly at the group from the monitor. "Ratchet, this is Glenn Morshower."

 **"Glenn! How the frag are you**? Are your guests there?" Ratchet said shifting Prowler to someone with huge black colored arms. "Prowler came to see me for a moment."

Glenn grinned. "I see that. My guests are here and want to know a few things."

Ratchet nodded. "Razorclaw. Well, he's a very strange individual because for a Decepticon, he's smart, can think things through and he's psycho enough to inspire obedience in the lesser males. He's also a combiner. A combiner is war tech created by one of the worst criminals our people ever faced, a fragger named Jhiaxus. He decided to scratch an itch, to combine several mechs into one great big one for melee combat.

"The problem with that was Jhiaxus wasn't as smart as he thought he was. When he combined them they were filled with glitches, ones that were very hard on the mechs conscripted to do this. Only three or four combiners … gestalts as we call them ever were useful and functional beyond breaking everything they could reach. Sometimes that breakage included their own side, the fraggers.

"We have several … the Technobots and the Aerialbots among them. They combine and don't lose their personality or intellect when they do. No combiner made by the 'Cons except for the one Razorclaw leads can say the same. They're all insane. We've captured two of them and have them in cold storage under medical and Primal stasis lock protocols … Bruticus Maximus and the Stunticons." Ratchet looked at Glenn. "Do you have the image of Razorclaw's team I sent you from my personal files, Glenn?"

"I do, Ratchet. I'll put it up," Glenn said as he turned to a laptop nearby. The screen changed to an image of a gigantic mechanism with a huge sword in hand striding forward toward someone with incredible menace and sickening beauty. Everyone in the room gasped and it became tensely quiet.

"This is Predaking," Ratchet said in the background. "This is an image I took of him when we were in a battle together. Notice how incredibly huge he is. He can't be stopped by normal means. It takes a Supreme or Metro-form mechanism to handle a bot this nihilistic and even then its no guarantee. He battled Unicron, the worst of the worst and walked away. No one ever did to my knowledge but him. He's murder on the hoof. He's the Apocalypse made real. The worst part of it in spite of this is that he's also smart. He's one of the very few if only gestalts that keeps his intellect, his reason and his focus when combined. The other stuff is terrible. The worst part is that simple fact … this slagger stays smart when he combines."

They stared at the image, then the President of Italy spoke. "Who took that picture, Ambassador? Did you, you say? And what happened? Where is this image from? What place? How many of these kinds of machines are there out there and will they find us?"

The image changed back to Ratchet. "I took that picture, Mr. President. Please note the bot facing him as well. That is our Aerialbot gestalt, Superion. Notice how much bigger Predaking is than even our big gigantic Superion. This was taken on Cybertron in the city of Tyger Pax. He was sent to decimate everyone and everything and he succeeded. Superion and I barely got away.

"There are more gestalts among the 'Cons than among us. We didn't practice voodoo science. They could come and two have. We have them on ice as you say. The best part of this problem with Predaking is that one of their members, Rampage, lives here. He has to be with them to make the gestalt work. They can form up without him but the bonds are weak and won't hold unless the circuits are complete. Rampage will never go back to them. He's here with us and is raising his family. He's a businessman here and finally happy after all these years. Understand … Rampage was the most feared Decepticon I ever heard of. He was a raging psychotic but I fixed his glitches and he became himself. Razorclaw has already reached out for him to come but he won't."

"So if he doesn't go, then this Predaking is impotent? He can't form?" the Australian Prime Minister asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Correct. Razorclaw doesn't have that strategic and psychological advantage in his arsenal. Trust me, his arsenal is nothing to sneeze at but this is major for him. For him to have to forgo his gestalt is major."

"What kind of army does he field then?" the Prime Minister of Japan asked.

Ratchet paused to consult with Optimus who was listening in. Then he looked at them. "There are a lot of bots at loose ends who have amassed power to themselves. They have joined Razorclaw because he's the strong leader they require to function and the energon supply here is endless. Therefore, he has a large army that for **now** obeys him. We estimate it on the high end as around 240,000 individuals with about a thousand ships give or take a few."

It was incredibly silent in the room.

-0-TBC 1-24-16 **edited 1-25-16**

NOTE: Google Predaking and look for an image of him striding toward the 'camera' with Predaking under it and the slogan 'Sucks to be you." added. :D:D:D That is the image Ratchet references.

Fun Fact: Last night about 1:30 in the morning my bed slid and I woke up. We were having a 7.1 earthquake. I jumped up and slid around, then it stopped. Things were messed up all over the house, everything on wheels had slid and every flower container, doo-dad and picture was flat on its face. Then we had a 6.4 follow up. It was about 98 miles south of me which means the little fishing village of Homer got slammed. We have four active volcanoes within 25-86 miles from my house and they have been spouting off and on forever. This was probably Iliamna shifting magma. Or not. :D If this had happened in a city setting rather than the wilds of Alaska it would have been cataclysmic. It would have been The Big One for everyone. If you look you can actually see the San Andreas Fault line on the ground here. I wasn't hurt. Nothing more than maybe my feelings. :D:D:D Imagine riding a boat on a rough sea with rolling swells one after the other. Then add a roaring sound like a train. Then hear your house shake like a salt shaker. It lasted only seconds. The big one on Good Friday in 1964 which decimated Alaska lasted for nearly 6 MINUTES.

:D Have a good one out there. Stay safe. This is the usual stuff in Alaska. :D


	26. Chapter 26

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 26)

-0-In a briefing before the walk over to see the Dreads

It was silent as a tomb, then several of the dignitaries shifted uncomfortably. "You're saying that one quarter of a million enemy soldiers are massed on our borders? Inside the Prime's sphere of influence?"

Ratchet nodded. "I'm saying that. We have the system locked down from the sun to the solar well. We also go out about 150 light years with what we call intense security. You call it a kill box. Everything within the 150 light year vicinity is rated for threat and poised to be destroyed with extreme prejudice if there is conflict. That area is highly mapped, mined with sensors and communications devices and our array of permanent fortifications. Anyone who enters that area is on the kill list in the case of conflict. Farther out up to 800 light years there's a different set of standards applied in the concentric circles of security with the eventual intention of securing space between here and the Cybertronian Empire. We're working hard to make it so because beyond the obvious reasons that's where our civilian refugee migration routes are.

"As for the groups that have gathered around the leadership of a 'strong man' as you humans call it, that's to be expected. We've been searching the empire to capture and take the surrender of those who are still free ranging. We've not caught all of them and some are dug in there. Some have migrated to Razorclaw because he's called them to come. They're there and we're adjusting to their presence. When it's possible to drive them away or take their surrender we will. Until then, we have to make a line of defense and take it one interaction at a time," Ratchet said.

"What if you strike them now?" the Italian Prime Minister asked.

"That would be a difficult thing. We'd have mass casualties and unless our force at least matched theirs they might be emboldened to come here en masse and it puts Earth into jeopardy. We can defend ourselves but we're building to strength. When the battle comes and it probably will, we want to have a greater force than theirs. We're reorganizing on Cybertron and will have those forces in our arsenal too. We have the greatest asset of all and that's overwhelming Seeker armadas to utilize and the best commanders ever to wage defensive warfare. The stations you're going to see are the greatest war weapons ever devised by our species short of the war worlds."

"What are war worlds, or should I not ask?" the Australian Prime Minister asked.

"Don't," Ratchet said with a smirk. "Understand something. We live here too and have children like you do in the same kind of potential jeopardy. No one understands the situation like we do. We have skin in the game too. They have to pass through us to get to you. I would hope your confidence in the past carries the day now."

"The bridge tech we used," the UK Prime Minister began, "Do they have it too?"

Ratchet nodded. "They do."

"Then they can bridge onto any surface inside the system. Correct?" he asked tensely.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "But we can track bridge energy now better than before because we've rescued bridge techs from prisons and camps all over the Empire to bring here. We're making a sensor gridlock over the system out to the forward bases that feeds through the dreadnoughts. What that means is we're binding our sensor network together and dividing our defensive territory into zones to track things. If anything moves inside that grid pattern we will know and meet it."

"I wish I could be confident," the UK Prime Minister said.

"Then come and meet some extraordinary Cybertronians," Ratchet said. "Come to the dreadnoughts. I will be waiting." The transmission cut. Everyone stood silently a moment absorbing the news, then turned to the soldiers standing with them. "I suppose this means we move," the American President said.

Glenn Morshower nodded. "Saddle up and let's go see the dreadnoughts."

-0-Diego in the Embassy bridge room a few moments later

There had been a problem getting to this point. It had nothing to do with the environmental suits and all of the dangerous possibilities before the guests of Autobot Nation. These were the leaders of the first group of nations on Earth to sign the Autobot-Terran Treaties that bound them together as allies and settled the sentience of the Cybertronians within the framework of interplanetary and interspecies relations. (They were sentient) The problem that had to be hashed out was security. Those that came with their respective leaders weren't in favor of being left behind.

In the end, they were.

Earlier, they had heard the word on hostile environments. Some of them had already but refresher courses were always good. Will Lennox had laid down the facts, conditions and requirements of going into a zero tolerance environment and they were solemn as they listened. Gearing up, walking to the Embassy like astronauts heading for their rocket for launch, some of them got vicarious wish fulfillment in the process. Entering the Embassy, passing chairs and tables larger than life, they took the elevator down and stood before the swirling vortex waiting for the tech to give the go-ahead. Behind them fuming impotently, the masses of aides and security who came with them watched.

What they didn't realize was their particular person would go out to the well and be gone for about three hours. When they returned only fifteen minutes actual time would have passed. Such were the vagaries of space travel through wormholes and programmers who were interested in getting everyone home as fast as possible.

It could just as easily be programmed to return them three days later.

Lennox looked at everyone, then personally checked their 'go' lights. Everything was green. Checking their communication and translation channels, he signaled that all was ready. Turning, squaring his shoulders, he walked forward into the tunnel of infinity waiting for them. The others followed, some hesitantly, some with confidence bound by experience and the others in various stages of hesitancy.

They stepped out almost immediately several billion miles from their starting point on planet Earth. They were on a brightly lit deck that was the hangar portion of a vast mechanism that seemed to disappear into the distance. Around them, hanging on the walls waiting to be brought forward by overhead delivery winches were a great number of both small and large ships. They were definitely in the hangar deck of a huge alien vessel. Ratchet was standing in front of them with a carriage-type device that seemed to hover in the air. He grinned. "Welcome to the hangar deck of the Dreadnought known as Typhoon."

They looked at him, then Lennox moved toward the carrier. :Alley oop, Ratchet:

Ratchet grinned, then picked them up one by one. When they were safely in the device, he knelt. "We're going up to the command deck. Typhoon will be there. He's discussing standing out with his counterpart commander, Paragon. Commander Paragon will command the operation of Typhoon as well as manage overall command of anything that happens out here. Let's go," he said as he arose again. Turning to lead the way, the little carrier filled with incredulous humans followed him.

:This floats: the Australian Prime Minister said as he stood at the edge gripping the rim with his hands.

:This serves in hospitals and other places to carry things. We're going to probably be in this so we can cover distance: Will Lennox said.

They entered the elevator and the door closed behind them.

-0-On the command deck of Typhoon, Chieftain of the Dreadnoughts and Co-Chieftain with Metroplex of all the major frames of Cybertron

They exited, then floated behind Ratchet across a vast control room to a table where several mechs stood together talking about various things while consulting various maps and datapads. They paused to look at Ratchet, then down. Ratchet moved the carrier higher so that they could speak with the humans more directly. He grinned. "Humans of Earth, this is Paragon who will command the overall operation, War Lord and Red Wing who will command the Seeker component even as Warlord commands the dreadnought, Clipper and that is Arrow, bond of Paragon and Seeker warrior."

They nodded, then looked at a huge mech with a white format, a large Autobrand on the center of his chest and a big grin. Ratchet grinned back. "This handsome mech is Typhoon, Lord of the large frames and the facsimile avatar of himself, the ship we stand on. He can create a version of himself to interact with us making things easier and less complex. This ship we stand on is Typhoon and this is a vessel inside of which he can be among us like any other mech. All six of them can do this amazing thing."

Typhoon looked at the humans as they looked at him. He considered what he had been told and thought that there must be huge merit in the tiny figures since they slagged Megatron and helped kill The Fallen. "Hello, tiny creatures. I am Typhoon but you can call me Ty. Allies shouldn't stand on formality when possible. Welcome to me," he said spreading his arms wide.

Lennox snickered, then looked at the others. :I love this bot:

"The feeling is mutual, William Lennox," Ty said as he grinned at the soldier that was apparently as true blue as they got. "Shall I show you around the place?"

"Slag **yeah** ," Ratchet said with a grin as the elevator opened and Prime stepped out with Prowl, Ironhide, Raptor and Hard Drive. "Here comes more."

They paused by the table giving their greetings to the humans. Ty grinned. "I'm going to give a personal tour of my astonishing magnificence, Prime. Care to join us?"

Prime grinned. "I would be honored."

Ty rubbed his servos together. "Shall we?" he asked, then turned to make a sweep of the command deck with his servo. "This is where the magic happened."

Ratchet who knew through the bond and by experience with the big mechanism what a great guy he was grinned at Ironhide. "Future husbands list, Ironhide."

Ironhide snickered. "Better get a bigger berth."

Everyone laughed including the humans. It would be a very amusing and informative tour of the massive vessel with glimpses now and then of five more floating outside the various windows and view ports they would pass. Typhoon would detail their capabilities, answer all their questions and give a sense of confidence to the humans that they needed. He told them of Soft Space, of their missing members who were being located and the others who had fled this dimension for safety.

He showed them his arsenal, told of weapons he could launch from millions of miles away that would track down and destroy any coded target he entered into his tactical fire computers, the ships he could launch and the Seeker armadas he would host. He told them of his amazing speed even in station mode and how many individuals he could host if necessary. They saw his arcade where the commercial business of a space station would happen. They saw his living spaces, his medical centers and all of the massive machinery that ran his gigantic body.

They tramped over his ten mile long body inspecting the things that made him so dangerous, so amazing and so formidable. He was a terrifying mechanism alone but he had brought five others at the call of his Prime. They would stand out at midnight and be on station nearly immediately through their special feature, one all of the huge mechanisms contained. He would bridge himself to his location through his own devices. It was how they could leave dimensions. He carried inside himself bridges that could transport individuals conventionally and himself as a whole unconventionally.

By the time they returned to the command center the other five were there. They entered, then paused by the command table. Prime turned to the humans. "It is my honor to introduce the other five vessels who are there in facsimile avatar mode as well. This is Clipper and Dangerous, both great warriors and bonds of Typhoon. These three are the young mechs, Genesis, Quasar and Fireball."

The youngsters looked at them, then nodded. "Are these the human leaders that you said were coming?" Fireball asked Ratchet as they gathered around him like the affectionate younglings they were.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. They think you're slagging awesome."

The humans nodded. :We won't argue with that: the German Chancellor said.

Genesis knelt leaning in to see them better. "Do you have any influence with the Prime?" he asked curiously.

Lennox glanced at the others, then back at the mechanism that he had been told was young and friendly. :Depends: he said with a grin.

Genesis nudged Fireball with his ped. That mech looked up at Quasar and Genesis, both of whom nodded to him. He looked back at the humans. "Do you think you can ask the Prime to let Ratchet be our commander?"

Laughter was long and loud. Ratchet on the other servo hugged all three all tightly.

-0-TBC 1-25-16 **edited 2-4-16**

NOTE: Omega Supreme in Transformers Animated could transport his entire body by worm hole without entering one. He merely fired himself up and did it that way. So can these big mechanisms. I am tying that ability to their own traversing dimensions to hide.

GUEST! YOU DA MECH! I fixed the oddities. You be da mech!


	27. Chapter 27

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 27)

-0-In the command center of Typhoon, at the solar well of the Sol System

It was quiet a moment as the human leadership present took in the new information just given them by Optimus Prime. He had informed them about Trypticon, about his strategic importance and the vulnerability he posed in his current configuration as he orbited in deep stasis around Cybertron.

The Canadian Prime Minister nodded as he took a deep breath. :What do you plan to do about him, Optimus Prime?" he asked.

"We plan to do two things about Trypticon. First, we plan to move him inside this system placing him in planetary orbit around Saturn. This way he is out of the sight and machinations of the enemy. We can defend him here against anyone trying to take him over because the sensor net inside this system is many planetary diameters stronger than that of the outer reaches.

"Secondly, we plan to use him as a station, science outpost and communications, sensor and training post for our system set up. With him gone there is no longer the very real threat that they could board him, then take him on a rampage."

:What will this do to Saturn?: the Australian PM asked.

"Nothing. The orbit will be established outside the rings of Saturn and his size though enormous by your standards will not be big enough to destabilize either Saturn or its ring system. Given that we are a long term space going people, we have great reverence for worlds and their integrity. Saturn's integrity will be protected.

"We will station a garrison on his premises because he is in deep stasis while in station mode thus allowing us to use him for all our purposes without restoring his higher functions. His body is being maintained and operating short of his complete awareness and will continue to be. The codes to unlock him are on a rotating basis changing every four seconds to a new configuration that only Starscream, Prowl, Paragon and Ratchet along with Rainmaker can unlock and only in the right combination by all of us together."

It was silent a moment, then the American President spoke. :When is this going to happen?:

"Tonight," Prime replied. "We have to do this soon. Given the new shift in circumstances the longer Trypticon is unsecured, the greater the threat."

:How does he compare to other formats?: the German Chancellor asked.

"Well, let me tell you. I'm the chieftain of the big formats of my type. I share that honor with Metroplex because there's many things we share in common. We were brought about through Autobot effort while Trypticon was made in reaction by the enemy. Because of that, he's inferior in composition and mentality, though he is a raging inferno during a fight. He's Metroplex class and therefore a mere glitch on my radar. I could slag him to the Matrix merely by pulling him apart with my servos. He's of a much lesser grade of individual than me merely because of my size. There's six of us here. If he were ever to emerge he would be put down immediately. If not by me, then by his mortal enemy, Metroplex."

They looked at Typhoon, then Prime. :I think there will be problems with this due to the simple fact that anyone with a telescope will be able to tell something is happening at Saturn: the UK PM said.

"We are aware of that and have a statement ready to give to the media of Earth. I will also speak to it directly to the people. I do not want fears to arise. Until we get the dreadnoughts on line and lay down to the enemy our uncompromising will on the security of this system and Cybertron, it will be your call on when that is," Optimus said.

All of the bots watched the humans, their towering figures intimidating and comforting at the same time. The situation never seemed to get better to some of the humans thinking things over. When things got calm, they seemed to heat up almost immediately.

:There's great unease among the people of Earth that things only seem to get more complex and terrible: the Italian PM replied.

"This would have been inevitable due to the concentration of energon in the debris field of this system with or without us being here," Ratchet said. "That this many mechs have landed here to dig in is testimony to that singular fact. They wouldn't be able to stay if it wasn't there. That isn't our fault nor is it yours. What **is** the blessing though is that we're here to make sure that even if they dig in for the fuel that they don't come here and make you sorry you were born."

It was silent a moment, then the PM of Canada turned to Prime. :Would we be able to see this happen?:

Prime nodded. "I was hoping you would want to," he said. "We will be moving him in two hours of Earth time. We will watch the transfer on a ship nearby Saturn and you will then be able to board Trypticon, see him up close and see for yourselves that the security we promised is true."

:Alright. Would we be able to go somewhere to talk together and figure this out in light of our responsibilities to our people?: the Australian PM asked.

"Sure. I have a spot where you can go and even remove your helmets," Typhoon said glancing at Will Lennox. "I'm assuming you'd secure them and make it safe when you're there and when you leave?"

:We will: Lennox replied.

"Very well. If you would do the honors, Ratchet," Typhoon said with a grin.

Ratchet snickered. "I will, hostess with the mostess," Ratchet replied as he headed for the elevator with the carriage following as per its coding.

When they were gone, they turned to Prime. "What do you think, Optimus? I have no luck determining what the insects may think or do," Starscream said as the other Seekers nodded.

"I believe they will do what is best for their people. Even if they may not agree, Trypticon **will** be moved and utilized for the purposes I already stated anyway. We cannot allow any fear or paranoia they have to undercut their security," he said.

They nodded, then turned to Prowl who pulled Wheeljack and Perceptor up on a monitor screen. "Gentlemen, what is the status of the mission?" Prowl asked.

The pair told him. It was go.

-0-In the safe room set aside for humans in the massive format of Typhoon

They were lifted to the floor, then entered the room passing through the energy panel that kept vacuum out. Ratchet grinned, then walked to a wall monitor to check in with home. The humans walked to their seats, then with Will's okay removed their helmets. They sat back for a moment in silence.

"It never seems to end." -Australian Prime Minister

"Their home world disintegrated and this is what terminal war looks like," Glenn Morshower said. "This is what the apocalypse brings you. What shouldn't be forgotten nor minimized is that even though this is happening we aren't alone. I for one am damned glad that we aren't preparing to defend the Earth without them."

"They're here for the energon," Lennox said. "They would be here for it whether the Autobots were around or not. It's their life's blood. No matter what you may think about them being here I'm damned glad they are. We've stood up against them, me and the others. We're not in their league. Not even close."

It was silent, then the PM of the UK stood up and walked to the windows. The behemoths outside hung in the darkness while work and lights illuminated their ferocious majesty. The ship of the same name acting as hub and base for the effort hung nearby with two others, Kappa and Omega Supreme. They were as ants to elephants in comparison to the dreadnoughts. "The die is cast. We have to live in the reality we have. I will support Optimus Prime unless you see any other way around this. We have the hand we were dealt by fate and we must deal."

"We didn't ask for this but it is what it is. Given that they would've found this anyway, given that this group doesn't appear to be willing to accept that we don't pose them a problem, we have to go with the biggest guns in the arsenal. We **could** be facing this alone," the American President said.

The Chinese Premier nodded. "This is a terrible thing facing us but we have to take the best path open. We have no other choices."

They discussed things a while, then resolved. Glenn Morshower walked to the door. **:RATCHET!:**

Ratchet turned to Morshower as he shut off the monitor. "What?"

:We're ready to see this happen: he said.

Ratchet loaded them up, then walked to the hangar door where he would float them over to Omega Supreme, the platform they would use to watch the show.

-0-On Europa, in the vicinity of the Forward Base, Jupiter

They gathered around scientists and their students, techs and other interested personnel. They were there to gather data from the local area of Trypticon's arrival, data that would help them with the next big move, Gliese 581 g. The mechs of the forward base which lay several hundred yards away, a bright swath of light in the midst of terminal darkness were glad for the diversion. The traffic in the local area was not enough to entertain mechs used to mayhem and excitement.

Farther away on Mars, the Alpha bridge teams were there, Wheeljack and Perceptor each commanding one of the bridges while Miler worked the math for both. A senior bridge tech from the old orns on Cybertron was running the small Autobot bridge once slated to be used by Soundwave at his fall back base.

Wheeljack and Perceptor would create the bridge and the containment box of the unified field around Trypticon while the smaller bridge would work to hold its integrity during transit. They had worked it out, then fed everything into the computers to manage. They would be here to fix any boo-boos and to make sure that when it was over they had a fully intact mechanism in a new orbit of a beautiful planet in their now home system. But the actual move would be done with the precise computers on board, something humans would never be able to create for a purpose like this.

Ever.

-0-On the deck going to Omega Supreme

The six dreadnought avatars floated over to Omega landing on the deck without incident. They did so in the shadow of Majestic, the mass of workers and their vehicles flying and working everywhere towing away and/or bringing things and retrograde body parts currently being replaced on the behemoths. There were runabouts flying, Kappa Supreme floating nearby, workers crawling over chassis and things happening. It was all bathed in the most brilliant light from ships and floating platforms designed to make light in darkness. The humans in the carrier looked at all of it with a sense of awe and amazement.

They watched as Prime, Prowl, Paragon and the Seekers pushed off the deck to float over in a straight line. They reached Omega's hatch, then stepped down on the deck to magnetize. Others made it as well, then it was Ratchet's turn. It seemed an almost impossible gap to close as the humans watched Ratchet pull a line to attach to their carrier. He grinned. "Okay. I will tow you and keep the carrier upright for your purposes. All you have to do is take your hook and slip it through the railing that runs around the top of this carrier. Clip in and you'll be fine even if you float upward or this turns over somehow and you scatter. You won't float away and we'll grab you. Any questions?"

There were none so Ratchet gripped the tow bar of the carrier, then leaped out into space gathering momentum to carry him across. As they did, the surreal scene expanded for the humans. They could see workers and ships, lights and darkness everywhere they looked. Staring back, they saw just how insignificant they were to the big vessels.

Watching Metroplex hold Optimus in his servo when he first came gave perspective to the soldiers in the carrier. Optimus had looked like a tiny doll, a small bauble no bigger than a salt shaker in the servo of the mighty Metroplex. But among these formats, they were as small as a crumb from a cookie fallen on the floor. They were minuscule in a way they would never be able to articulate. They were as minnows to a blue whale but that wouldn't satisfy for most what it felt like to be around such a being. To understand that there were six who were sentient would take a lot of contemplation to grasp.

They watched all around them as they floated in the carrier they were tethered to, then they were caught and pulled inside Omega Supreme. The hatch closed, environment was restored and they were on their way to see the impossible happen.

Again.

-0-TBC 1-26-16 **edited 1-27-16**


	28. Chapter 28

The Diego Diaries: Dreadnought (dd5 28)

NOTE: Guest, I am addressing the issues of Trypticon here and I added the energy bridges too. :D I like them a lot. The leap across in the last part was to allow the humans to see the work ongoing and the effort they were making to get the dreads up and running. Sort of a surreal moment for the humans. :D

-0-In Omega near Saturn

They stood by large view ports that Omega possessed in the passenger portion of his massive hold. Outside in the vacuum of space the magnificence of Saturn filled the view. The rings which by virtue of their angle of view couldn't be seen gave the planet a strangely lonely appearance. A few degrees of movement either way and their glorious beauty would be perceived again. Ratchet knelt beside the window. "This is the planet, Saturn, the most beautiful to me in this system. Earth is beautiful too but this ringed planet is the system's glory in my opinion. I have seen a lot of ringed planets and they all have a mystery to them that fascinates."

The atmosphere in the vessel made it possible to talk together without masks. Will Lennox looked up at Ratchet. "This planet was always my favorite growing up. I never thought I would ever see it like this."

"We're going to put him in orbit several hundred thousand miles outside the rings so they aren't disturbed and Trypticon doesn't accrete any ice on his body," Ratchet said.

"You're going to use him as a support platform," the Canadian PM said. "He won't know? What will that mean to him personally? Will he be at any level aware?"

Prime considered the question. "Trypticon is a very dangerous mechanism whose sole purpose in life is to kill. That was why he was created. He is an artillery platform with an unquenchable hatred for Autobots. He is difficult for anyone to command short of Megatron. Having him here will allow us to make sure he is not rescued and pressed into service. Given his placement in the system, we would like to make use of him as a platform. It will require rebuilding him which is to his benefit. I have never had luck with convincing him to switch sides given his hatred for our faction. The only way we can do that is by reviving him with caveats. That is a dangerous proposition."

"What will it mean to him to become a platform without sentience?" Niall Graham asked.

"He won't know or remember what's happening. We're going to rebuild him to bring him up to specs and optimal condition," Ratchet said.

"It is my hope someday that we can approach him and get a better outcome than we would have right now," Prime said. "I believe in the autonomy of every individual and that the goal of freedom be their possibility, but this mechanism is an extremely dangerous individual. Only the big frames like Metroplex and the dreadnoughts can manage him when he's self-aware and free."

"I know what this looks and sounds like," Clipper said. "We live in crisis, all of us. We have to make difficult decisions. Trypticon is so violent and dangerous that we have to prioritize what we do and how we do it. Making sure that this mechanism is contained is one of them."

"It's not a decision that Prime is good at, doing what has to be done. It goes against his basic natural instinct. He's a fair minded slagger, our Optimus," Typhoon said. "When you see him, you will understand. He's a Metroplex Class slagger. He was designed and created to kill Autobots. There is no safe level of sentient activity we can allow that will be safe. That he's getting repaired and upgraded is a nice down payment on the death and destruction he's created all these long eons. That he's helpful to his people while that happens and after is justice to me. If the day comes that he's resurrected from stasis, he will be up to date and responsible for a lot of good that happens now when he's sleeping. I consider that a good tradeoff for me but then I'm a slagger's slagger myself." He grinned. "Someday, this fragger will be able to choose when we're more placed to stop him if he chooses poorly. Given what I've seen and heard of him, that is the most likely outcome."

"Wheeljack to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We're ready to go at your command. What will happen here will be that the Triggers will open a pathway to Cybertron, encircle Trypticon, stabilize him, then begin the transfer to here. It will be done by computer due to the precision necessary. It will leave Cybertron and appear here. It will take only seconds, Prime. Let us know when to go."

Prime glanced at Ratchet who nodded, then replied. "Go, Wheeljack."

They stood at the windows, beings from different worlds but all of them with the same hopes and desires for protection and freedom. There was a pause, then a flash of light some distance from Saturn appeared. It seemed to be roiling, then settled. As it did a dark figure appeared in the center of it. It held in the midst a moment, then the light winked out. Nearby following the light came another which produced a ship that flew out swiftly. They flew toward the dark object, then Wheeljack came back over the comm line. "Wheeljack to Prime."

"Prime here."

"He's here. We're going aboard. You can come now."

"On our way," Prime said. "Omega, take us to Trypticon."

"Affirmative," the deep voice of Omega replied.

The ship moved forward heading for the dark object now circling Saturn in the outer reaches of its ring system. The closer they got the clearer it became, the space station form of the sleeping giant. As they approached, they came even with the docking station for ships where a battle shuttle was already hitched to the umbilical that held it in place outside. Standing on the deck of the giant, Perceptor, Springer, Drift and Ironhide waited. Further inside the hangar at a computer station, Perceptor was working.

Omega slowed to pull alongside the station, waiting to open his hatch until the humans were cleared with their gear. When they were, it slid back, then a beam of yellow light stretched across the void to the deck nearby. Looming in front of them, the station's dark mass was gigantic. The lights of the battle shuttle filled the space in a harsh white light as Prime stepped forward on the bridge. The humans watched with astonishment as the big mech walked onward heading for the group waiting.

:What is he **doing?** He's walking on what? **Light?:** the UK PM asked.

"That's an energy bridge. It'll hold you. If it holds Prime, it'll hold you," Ratchet said as he gestured for them to go. "Would you like to ride in the carrier or walk over?"

They looked at him, then the bridge. Will Lennox stepped on it, then turned to the others. :This holds. I'm going across, Ratchet.: He turned, then walked out. It was very wide and shiny stretching all the way across and felt as strong and solid under foot as the ground would anywhere.

The humans gathered watching him go, then stepped out, standing for a moment before continuing onward. Epps glanced at Ratchet who was following. :This is crazy. There's no up and down. I feel like I'm going to float away:

:It generates enough magnetism to hold you. You won't float away but you're right. There is no up and down in space: Ratchet said as they hurried along staring all around them as the massive dark form of the beast grew larger and closer. Then it burst into light. Percy had accessed the essential features of the big bot.

When they finally reached the other side Ratchet and Ironhide put the humans into the carrier, then moved into the great hangar area of the vessel. Perceptor was still at the computer generating what they would need to get him online enough to function for their purposes. Prime and the others were with him. The humans bobbing along in their carrier listened to the conversation they were having.

"What is the status of his higher functions?"

Ratchet who had plugged in paused a moment to read his code. "He has battle damage which explains why he was put into stasis orbit. Slagging Decepticons never repair anyone. His processor is fritzing. He hasn't had the correct level of fuel in eons. I'm surprised he hasn't fallen apart and floated off in pieces. He's in deep stasis. Someone put him there to conserve his fuel levels. He's nearly dry. We have to refuel him pretty fast. It won't bring him out of the stasis lock he's in but it'll stabilize his functions and programming making his functioning and repairs easier. I think he's bearing a lock that only Megatron can activate."

"Can we override it and put in our own?" Prowl asked with a slight frown.

Pause.

"I don't know. It's pretty complex. We can download it to Teletraan after a bug scan and see what can come of its encryption processes. I don't think without having Megatron here that you're going to see the slagger waking up anytime soon. We'll put a tracer alarm on him and if anything even dares to rear its slagging head, we'll be alerted. We have some pretty intense reconstruction ahead of us. It might due to make him a tech school project and have students come here to learn how to work on sentient mechanisms with collaboration with medical and the big frame shop in the hangar district. He's going to take a lot of work to restore. He's been out of the loop almost too long, Optimus."

Prime nodded. "We need to get this going as soon as possible. What can you tell me about his fitness having been bridged from Cybertron to here?"

Perceptor looked at Prime. "We raided the data from Shockwave's database download and got all the relevant measurable data so we can compare. It would appear initially that nothing was harmed in transport. He is a cohesive mechanism with standard features so bridging isn't as difficult on his body as it could be with organic things like planets. I would say if the data keeps computing like it has so far we have a system of mass transport that is safe and secure."

"Thank you. Please continue. I want to know the depth and breadth of this technique. We should also consider if its practicable for mass rescue of migrations." He turned to the humans. "This is Trypticon. He was in stasis around Cybertron for literally generations. He is a flawed mechanism and requires massive refueling to be operational. Right now, he is in a stasis lock that we may or not be able to overcome. Given that he is, he is now inert and out of the range of anyone who might use him for their own purposes. He too will be safer here. Anyone who might try to overcome Megatron's lock sequence could damage him."

They stood on the deck discussing the situation, getting a small taste of what the gargantuan space station offered and promised. They didn't go inside. Trypticon had two symbionts, Full Tilt, a small car and Brunt who was a tank. They would have to be located and secured if necessary so the visit was cut short. It didn't matter. It made every point they needed. The walk back to Omega and the trip through the bridge was accomplished with a sendoff of the visitors following.

Optimus Prime watched them go, then walked to IntraComm to make two messages, one to Earth and one to everywhere else. They would play in the morning in both places.

-0-At a home in Virginia in the morning

Charlotte Mearing put the coffee on as she got ready to make breakfast. She was on Earth concluding some business before making the talk shows that afternoon. The build up for a big autonomous habitat was news lately so she was there to speak to it. She lived full time on Mars in the habitat, kept 'company' as she quaintly stated it with Seymour Simmons and worked fanatically hard on her brief, liaison between all human endeavors on Mars and the bots. She was also still their State Department liaison but had come to a number of conclusions that had made her a lot easier to work with. She clicked on the teevee for the morning news.

"… and so this image was found by conservatories all around the world," a news reader was saying. The screen showed a dark spot in orbit around Saturn. The relays there which took a lot of images for the humans to send to numerous educational and scientific places all over the Earth were 'down' for now with the news that Optimus Prime would be speaking shortly.

Mearing knew what was happening and soon so would Earth. The news reader paused, then continued. "We have a statement recorded earlier by Optimus Prime, the leader of the Primal Colony of Mars. We will now play it for you in direct broadcast from IntraComm through the MCA download."

The screen changed to an image of the Emblem of the Primes. That changed after a moment to the handsome solemn face of Optimus Prime. "Good morning, Earth. I am Optimus Prime …"

-0-TBC 1-28-16 **edited 2-4-16**

NOTES

I love notes. Guest told me a couple of things they were thinking and I have put them into this part. Sometimes I see the movie and miss a part. I also like to display the conflict in Prime about what he wants to do and what he has or should do. Given their precarious position, he sometimes has to do things that are hard or even counter to his first instinct. That he remains a good soul is testimony to that struggle. Hugs tonight, dear hearts.

Trypticon has many different universes and functions. The Beyverse uses him as a ship, the one that crash landed. That is supposed to be Trypticon transformed into the Nemesis battleship. In the games, he starts as an attack mechanism who becomes a ship. I am keeping for the sake of this story both of them as separate entities. Since he can't be in two places at the same time, I am going to make them both different characters.

Stats for Trypticon when he is the ship, Nemesis.

Estimated length: 2.5 miles- 13,200 feet/4023.36 meters

Wingspan: 1.75 miles-9240 feet/2816.352 meters

Height: 1.25 miles-6600 feet/2011.86 meters

Stats for Typhoon: (Clipper and Dangerous run these dimensions with the three younger mechs slightly smaller at 10 lengths and 1.5 mile dimensions in height and width)

Estimated length (of Typhoon, not the younger mechanisms who are smaller at 10 miles) 12 miles or 36,360 feet/11,082.528 meters

Estimated width or wingspan: 2 miles or 10,560 feet/3218.688 meters

Height in flight mode: 2 miles or 10,560 feet or 3218.688 meters


	29. Chapter 29

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 29)

-0-At the Fortress steps waiting for the show to go on

The human community was preparing to party with this, the first wedding held on Mars between humans. It would also be the first to be a ceremony from the culture of the bots for the humans. Everyone was excited along with those on Earth who would watch it for the first time too. Everyone was here and they were heading this way from the Tower to wend their way to their proper places. A lot of bots, nearly all of them soldiers, some with families were there to watch as well. It was a mellow group gathered there.

Their parents had arrived along with Andrew and Lily, going into The Fortress to wait for the ceremony to begin. Cameras were everywhere especially from Galaxy Productions, the company of Belcher and Mellar. It was festive and expectant and a roar went up when the Prime and everyone else stepped out to pause on the steps. Every inch of the courtyard and beyond was occupied with the humans given space on the bottom step of The Fortress.

Prime walked out with a grin into the weak sunlight of an orn that had started the day before and was still running forward as he tackled the endless business of Empire. Behind him on segways, the parents of Andrew and Lily, the siblings and other family members including grandparents followed. They took their respective sides in the shadows near the doors to wait for the ceremony to begin and their part to arrive.

The cheers continued as camera people from Galaxy roamed about turning their cameras here and there from ground level even as IntraComm filmed the event for television. When the clamor died Prime looked down at Lily and Andrew who stood with their respective families on either side of him far enough back to still be concealed from general view. He grinned at their happiness and nervous energy. It was tonic for the past few orns including the two addresses he made about the new situation in the system.

So did everyone else including the entire N.E.S.T. garrison, every human who was a scientist or civilian worker anywhere on world and half the friends of Cybertron from Earth, mainly the Pentagon and NASA. Nearby, parked along the side of Fortress Road buses filled with human guests of the Resort were snapping images as fast as they could. It was dazzlingly exciting as they waited.

"Welcome to the moment when Lily Anne, youngling of Sarah Dianne and Franklin Ronald Bolger of New York City in the Earth country, America, bonds with Andrew James, youngling of Darren Andrew and Cynthia Deborah Settle of Central Point, Oregon in the Earth country of America.

"It is my honor to ask the questions that have to be asked in front of the community that will be their home. When they have been asked and answered, then they will be considered bonded with all the rights, privileges and responsibilities as any similar adult.

"As Prime, I am honored to preside over this, the first bonding ceremony held here among our people by and for humans on this new world. Among the soldiers and civilians who are part of Autobot Nation and who share security responsibilities for this system, we are one. To become one together is the greatest, highest goal. It is my hope that this is not the last celebration we share together."

He looked down. "I need the genitors of Andrew and Lily to step forward to witness and pledge this bond."

They did, the two family groups walking from the shadows behind Prime to stand beside him happily, excitedly. They were beautiful pictures that transmitted from Mars to Earth and other parts. It would be broadcast into the system but no further.

"I need Lily and Andrew to come forward."

They did, walking together past their beaming happy families to stand in front of Prime, hands joined and expectation on their faces.

Prime began the questions that needed asking and witnessing. "Andrew, are you prepared to bond with Lily and have no other before you?"

Andrew smiled, then nodded. :I do:

"Lily, are you prepared to bond with Andrew and have no other before you?"

She smiled. :Yes:

Prime grinned, then nodded to the two groups of family who stepped forward, closer to the ceremony and crowds below them. "Franklin Ronald Bolger, do you promise to be responsible for them, to assist them if they need you and to stand by any infants as guardian if such need comes?"

Harold Bolger nodded with a tearful expression on his face. :I do:

Laughter circulated through the crowd as Prime asked Sarah Bolger the same thing. He asked it of Andrew's parents who gave their consent to support and protect this bond. Lily who was watching grinned at Andrew as the second part teed up to be asked.

"The Bolgers and Settles have as principle genitors have agreed to protect this bond and to step in when the need arises. That is their responsibility to you and their family. Now you have to decide. Do you give freely genitor rights to both genitors, the Settles and Bolgers?"

Andrew grinned, then squeezed Lily's hand. :I do:

Lily nodded. :I sure do:

Laughter and applause greeted that. Prime waited with a grin, then drew the ending together. "This is a Primus blessed event, witnessed by all and freely agreed upon. This is now a public record that Andrew and Lily are a bond, that they are adult in the eyes of the community and that a new family is born today. Congratulations."

A roar went up as Lily and Andrew were swallowed up by the crowd. Family members patted Prime's ped, thanked him and walked down the side ramp to the ground. Lily and Andrew waved to Prime and he waved back along with the rest of the Senior Autobots before they were dragged to their segways for the short stop at the Temple, then a race to the Sciences Habitat for the first of three big parties. One would be there, one at Earth 1 and the last at the Family Tower.

They sped off to a chorus of 'Until all are one!' by the crowd and a chorus of honks and waving from the buses that would continue onward on their tour of the colony and beyond.

-0-Gathering inside once more

"Do we have reaction from Earth on your statement?" Ratchet asked as he sat down on a chair at the table. Others joined to debrief before heading out for a zillion jobs elsewhere.

"Its getting bumped a bit by coverage of the bonding with some of the more hostile outlets saying that's deliberate," Prowl said with his usual tiny frown.

"Frag 'em," Raptor said. "It might due some good to have Typhoon and his bonds go to Earth and show them something of what they bring to the table. It would happen that they would come even if we weren't here. The energon trail would find them here at some point."

Prime nodded. "If there is time, I might have them show themselves. Maybe a fly over to allow humans to see how big they are and what they bring to the fight might be in order."

"I will discuss it with Glenn. Humans are a bit edgy about ships coming out of the skies. I hear that a sequel to 'Independence Day' is due out shortly," Prowl said with a slight smirk.

"I like that movie," Ironhide said with a grin until Alor snatched Prowler out of his servos. Then he frowned.

It was adorable.

"Jazz, are the videos ready for broadcast to the slaggers? What about those we made for Overlord? Are they being utilized or what?" Ratchet asked as he watched Ironhide pout.

It was adorable.

"We modified them and made more. We have about five hundred joors of programming that we'll be organizing for broadcast. Its a mix of sports, testimonials and threats," Jazz said with a grin. "We'll be making more and using any communications we might get to back from them to adjust our message."

Who will be running the operation? Elita will command Fireball," Prime asked.

"Mirage and I will handle it with Changeling, the tech and programming manager of IntraComm." Jazz pulled up a screen on his datapad. "We're go, Prime, when you say so. We're going to continue making and slotting videos based on what we sense about this."

Prime nodded. "Then I think it is time. Ratchet, are we go?"

Ratchet nodded. "I think that the dreads are amazingly ready to go. Between that and their handsomeness, we're ready to win this thing."

Typhoon laughed loudly, then slipped his arm around Ratchet's shoulders. "You're my kind of bot, Ratchet. Thanks for the help and assistance." The others nodded, grinning broadly.

"Will you be coming out there to see us, Ratchet?" Quasar asked hopefully.

"I will be coming with fun and food, infants. All you have to do is be careful and safe," Ratchet said.

They nodded. "We will," Fireball said. "We're going to be led by good commanders and Appa knows everything we need to do."

Typhoon nodded. "I do. We're going to work well together. I'm tying their tactical and battle stations into mine and sub them to Clipper and Dangerous."

"That makes me feel a lot better," Ratchet said.

Prime nodded. "Me too." He rose, then looked at the talent before him, the good and decent mechs of the totality of his life as prime. "I am proud of you. I am confident in you. You make my burden bearable. I know we shall prevail. This colony is Primus blessed. I think its time to roll out, Autobots."

Everyone grinned, then stood, gathering for a moment before turning to go. Walking to the door to go through the bridges, they were ready for anything. Prowl paused to take a message, then continued. "You are go on Earth."

"They cleared and announced it?" Prime asked as Prowl came even with him.

"They did," Prowl said. "The announcement went out just now over the media. We are cleared to do the circular route before standing out."

Prime nodded as he followed the others downward to the bridge room where they would step through to their commands at the edge of the solar rim.

-0-Out there at the command center on Typhoon

The dreadnought avatars stood with the rest of the leadership in the command center of Typhoon. Their Autobot commanders stood with them as they went over the carefully detailed route they would take before standing out again to go on station. They had plotted it carefully including the speed through which they would fly before reaching the target that would be the first stop on their journey.

Then the commanders walked off to the bridges to take command of their ship, their particular dread avatar following. When they signaled that they were in place Prime turned to Paragon. "Commander, take us in."

Paragon nodded, then turned to navigation. "Please take us in on impulse."

The navigator nodded, then looked at the pilot. "Sync with me and we can go." He did, then the ship began to move slowly forward.

The ships formed up in a single file formation as they began to move into the solar well. The roiling energy of the powerful region bumped them slightly, then was compensated for immediately. The ship began to run diagnostics and tests to integrate their new hard and software as they moved through a carefully correographed path toward Earth.

-0-On Earth

The news arrived that six dreadnought class ships were coming to hurrah the Earth before going out to do battle for the safety of their people. Every telescope on Earth was pointing upward as every news and media outlet charted their progress through the wide open spaces of the solar system. Through that delicate balance of energy, six monster ships were coming to show the Cybertronian flag to their allies.

Twitter and Facebook, Tumblr and every other platform was burning up in anticipation, fear and uncertainty. There were conspiracy theories gone wild along with intense interest in what a ship ten miles long would be like. Leaders and scientists everywhere were giving the lowdown on the ship progress, what it meant and what it could possibly be as they made their way forward. That is when Optimus Prime appeared along with his staff and Typhoon on the screens of just about everything everywhere.

"Sir, this is Tom Gentry of the Consortium Newsfeed for the MCA. I would like to ask you about the situation we're watching on screens everywhere. What will we be seeing in about fifteen minutes?"

"Thank you, Mr. Gentry. We are taking six battle vessels into the Oort Field. They will transform into battle stations that will be aligned to protect our system from anyone who would believe they wished to enter. We wish to salute the Earth, to show you what we have worked to do to protect all of us, Earth and Mars together. We will do a fly by of Earth, then stand out to go on station."

"We were talking to scientists from Mars since the announcement and they said that these ships disperse energy in a wake that makes coming into our system problematic. Could you enlarge on that please?"

"These ships are over ten miles long in running format so we have to make a path through the system by careful navigation. We will enter, pass over the Earth, then head out. We want to show honor to our closest allies before we go to the Oort Field," Prime said.

Gentry paused to listen, then looked at Prime again. "We have picked you up by telescope now. It would appear that you are heading past Jupiter."

Prime looked out the view port, then nodded to his navigator. "We will put our view on the MCA."

The screen switched from Prime to the gorgeous majesty of Jupiter. It filled the screen, a shot of the huge storm with a moon passing in front of it. Gentry was silent, then spoke again. "That is incredible. Why do you feel the need to come here first and what is the possibility of a fight with that many new Decepticons in the system?"

"The news that a number of groups have gathered with the local renegades I know is a shock. We have called up our biggest guns to come and help defend this system. I would like you to understand the firepower that will be defending you by seeing them as they fly over in tribute. They will be a major factor in preventing a shooting battle with the Decepticons who understand what they mean and the cost they will pay if they come. We do this in honor of the Earth, as a salute to an ally that we value greatly." Prime turned to a bemused Typhoon who was standing nearby with his arms folded over his chassis. "This individual is the avatar commander of this vessel. This is Typhoon."

The big mech nodded, then grinned. "Hello. I am delighted to meet you."

"Sir, what is an avatar and what can you tell us about the vessel you are on?" Gentry asked.

"What can I tell you about this magnificent vessel? This miracle of construction?" Typhoon said warming up to the conversation.

Prime grinned as they slowly approached the asteroid belt that divided the inner from the outer planets. Typhoon indeed was a work AND a wonder.

-0-TBC 1-28-16 **edited 1-29-16**


	30. Chapter 30

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 30)

NOTE: My laptop died last night. Sorry about this being late. :*(

-0-On the way

Typhoon gabbed with Gentry telling the humans about himself. He was garrulous and jovial, answered every question about the technology and firepower of his format all the while enthralling Gentry with his personality. By the time they passed Mars and were heading into an arc that would swing them into the right trajectory to make the rounds it was calm and exciting for everyone.

"We're coming into our turn, Optimus," Sandstorm said as he sat at navigation.

Optimus nodded. He looked at the screen where Gentry's image was shown. "We are coming around to make our pass. Only Typhoon will traverse down through the high upper atmosphere and all of the satellites and debris that make up that part of your planets' outer rim. We will send you images of the others so you may see them."

"When will that happen, sir?" Gentry asked.

"It is happening now," Prime said as he felt the deck shift. They were maneuvering through the first and most space bound part of the three level atmosphere of Earth. Typhoon who could do what he was doing with his sensors off line was making his way to the low level ring that formed the mostly breathable portion of the life zone of Earth.

Cameras on the television were prepared to catch the first sight of the giant vessel when he came low enough to be clearly seen and clearly seen by all was the hope of everyone involved. A shifting speck of movement began to be seen through the airless reaches of the low atmospheric ring when they finally began to pick up the sight of the giant Autobot. Typhoon who was standing by the navigation officer turned to the camera. "You shall see the glory that is me any second now. What I shall do is make three orbits of Earth, then ascend to go on station with the others in the Oort Field. They shall wait in space for me and send to you images of each other through their ship wide camera system so you can see them and feel comforted. That is the point of this exercise, Mr. Gentry. We're here to reassure and comfort everyone that you're not alone and that we're here to protect everyone from the rampages of the criminals out there. It's our designed and stated purpose which we give through dedicated service to the Primes of Cybertron. I have spoken."

It was then that the huge mechanism broke the wavering visual effects of the airless upper part of the lower atmosphere and descended into full view. No one spoke for a moment as Gentry took it in. All over the world on every screen possible the massive white figure of Typhoon could be finally fully seen. His giant Autobrand gleamed against his newly repaired and refurbished outer skin. What was astonishing was his size. It was stupendously colossal and equally so were the guns which seemed to point in every direction.

He was long and shaped rather like Metroplex when he came in ship mode. The general design of all the big formats was similar but for the Omegas and war worlds in their running formats. These were designed to be long and sleek offering on all sides weapons of mass destruction. Like most of the big formats, the guns themselves were painted red, their massive barrels gleaming in the sunlight as the ship began to lower itself over the Atlantic Ocean for the first of three revolutions around the Earth. They would follow the heavily populated area between the Arctic Circle and the Tropic of Cancer, the equator itself as well as the area between the Tropic of Capricorn and Antarctic Circle before rising to leave for the job ahead.

His superstructure as could be determined was enormous and hinted of dozens if not hundreds of decks inside. There was an obvious hangar door and a sea of view ports in this, his ship mode. The media had been given a breakdown of their design and knew that the ship had dozens of decks each specific to a purpose including medical, administrative, living quarters, stores, manufacturing and aviation. They knew that he had a huge concourse for commerce should they stand as a station on trade lines. They could hold up to 22,000 personnel if necessary and a full fighter contingent of Seekers. Their hangar decks were massive and held a full complement of runabout and fighter vessels including four battle shuttles. They were an arsenal, a weapon of mass obliteration and ship of mercy rolled into one.

He descended, then passed over New York at an altitude of 2,500 feet, his massive shadow throwing itself over the ground for miles. He was heard, a deep rumbling sound of massive muscular energy as he passed over the sprawling urban complex heading onward toward the rest of the world. On screen, Typhoon kept up a banter with Gentry explaining what was happening and what they should look for on the ground as he saluted the Earth with his magnificence.

Prime and the others listened quietly as the big mechanism charmed the human. Others joined the conversation and he fielded their questions, made jokes and talked about his prowess as a fighter, something that was legendary among the Autobots. His demeanor was the perfect platform by which to allay the fears of the humans and show them something of the fire power that was at the disposal of the Prime. Typhoon answered questions about his obligations of honor to the Prime, explaining how they were spark and duty bound to answer what he specified was 'the call of the Primes', something that was sacred and unbreakable.

By the time they rounded the Earth and made their way to the equator, the conversation was directed more to the ship's mission than their configuration. "What do you expect will happen, Typhoon? We now know that there are several hundred thousand of the enemy on our borders," a reporter from France asked. The link up with others from other countries had been made to allow them to speak to the figure whose body they were watching fly overhead even as they talked to his avatar on screen. It was all very strange.

"I expect that they will probe our defenses. Make no mistake," Typhoon said with a serious tone. "They understand who and what the six of us are. They will make their attempt to find our weaknesses and in the end, there will be none. We are part of the web that the Prime has laid down around this solar system coupled with Cybertron. We can bridge anyone and anything we need anywhere if it comes to that. My team will be ready for whatever they decide to do. This isn't my first fire fight."

It went on with the senior Autobots present standing or sitting nearby allowing Typhoon to do the honors. As he sat Prime worked on data, decisions and all the other myriad things that he had to do as Prime. Prowl worked at the various stations on this and other problems, unwittingly allowing the people of Earth to watch them go through their typical day on Mars on board the ship. By the time they finished their transit of the southern hemisphere, they prepared to leave.

"We're going to go now," Typhoon said as Prime rose to stand beside him. "We've saluted you, Earth, as comrades and allies. Now we go to protect you as well as our own. Farewell, Earth," Typhoon said.

Prime nodded. "Thank you for this opportunity to allay fears and show you a magnificent member of our team. Do not fear, Earth. We are all one."

The image of the deck was replaced by that of the giant gleaming vessel rising slowing into the sky. Soon it was gone from sight and the images changed to that of space. Five ships were moving in the uppermost atmosphere, slowing their travel in orbital pattern as they waited for Typhoon. Agilely traversing the dense garbage band of Earth's orbit, the hits of debris either disintegrating or bouncing off from contact with his hull, he joined up with the others for one more orbit before turning away to go to the Oort Field.

The download to Earth continued as the ships made their orbit, then with a flourish of lights flashing, they turned to go back the way they came, through the balanced gravitational energy of the solar system.

-0-All of the command group together in the Ops Center of Typhoon

They sat and stood around the room watching and listening to the commentary of the news teams who were doing 'postgame' on the operation. There were military and technology experts to comment along with governmental officials and other intriguing people who gave their opinions, expert or otherwise to the event that had just concluded. Most of it was awestruck and most expressed their relief that there was a reasonable bulwark against the terrible news just beyond the solar well.

They listened as the situation was dissected and came to the conclusion that it was a good use of time and optics. When they reached the solar well, the ships stepped up, roaring forward through the area which at this point was relatively cleared of debris. Most of the Oort Field had massive influxes of comets and planetary debris. Some of it was incredibly dense allowing for nearly impenetrable expanses of space. Some of it was less so and one could slip in and out without ever touching another object. It was the same with the asteroid belt that separated Mars from Jupiter. Some of it was intensely dense and impassable. Some was clear and smooth sailing.

They gathered on Typhoon, the command team of each vessel to get the last minute prep from Prowl and a 'go team' comment from Prime. Then they walked to the elevator to bridge to their ships along with their avatars, three of whom hugged Ratchet tightly before they left. Ironhide watched them go with a grin. "Don't get any ideas, old mech, about adopting them."

"You have no say in the process, Ironhide. I'd think you would get that by now," Ratchet said with a grin.

"You adopted Elita and the team yourself, Ironhide," Jetta said grinning at the big smirking mech. "You really **do** have no say in the process, Dad."

Laughter greeted that along with catcalls and other verbal debris. Ironhide grinned, then drew out Prowler who sat on his servo with a giant smile. **"ATAR! WHY ARE WE HERE!? WHERE IS HERE!?"**

It was perfect.

-0-About half a joor later

They arrived on station, all six of the monster vessels in their position with the elders on the ends or in the middle. They had their command crews with the troops, techs and support civilians that would be living and working on them already on their way in shuttles and troop transports. Prime watched as Typhoon stood quietly by the computer ops center mainframe, internally getting ready to transform. The portion of the ship where they were, the command deck, would be protected as he turned from massive vessel to super massive battle station.

Ratchet turned to everyone on deck. "Open a channel to the crews and command, Smokey."

He did. Ratchet who was dialing down Prowler's audials by wifi spoke over the open channel. "Everyone listen up. I want you to dial down your audials to zero. This is loud on the outside but its lethal to your audials from the inside. You'll be safe if you go to the command deck, ops center and lock down the elevator. Understand, it is the only safe place for this process for you to be. Take roll when you do this so everyone is accounted for. Lock down all doors and elevators. Then stay inside until they signal you that they've completed the process. It'll take about a breem altogether but the main transformation is fast and lethally noisy. Ping receipt of this message."

A flood of pings hit the comm station as outside masses of ships and Seekers began to appear. They waited at a distance for the all clear so they could board and settle in. A bridge sounded, then Rainmaker arrived with all the Elders and his family including his two bonds who were incredibly well liked by everyone who met them. Warlord would be arriving shortly but was helping prepare his station for transformation. They gathered near Starscream. Rainmaker had been in conversation with Prime for a bit about the Seeker problem among the new configuration of Decepticons and he was here with the rests of the Elders to throw down on them.

This was going to get ugly.

A rumble could be felt through the deck as Typhoon began to transform. "Deck 11A through G, comply, he said in a slightly mechanical voice. Mechanical voices replied. "Conforming. Configuration at go. Compliance." It would continue with many of the processes checking in verbally with the boss.

The rumbling became greater and the sound of metal moving on metal began to explode around them. They watched the holographic image of the station that hovered above the huge data map on the command table before them. It was Typhoon in present condition moving toward his new format. It was fascinating to watch as his body seemed to implode, then work outward and upward again. He seemed to shorten, then expand upward as he reshaped and remolded himself. He was outwardly silent on the deck but for the odd command or request, internally directed for the most part on the massive job before him. On monitors all around the room the same was seen happening to the other five. They were transforming at a speed none of them believed possible. As they did the shape of magnificent gigantic space stations began to appear.

The guns they bore pointed out in every direction, some of them with the capability to send highly programmed missiles millions of miles to hit a specific target. That was one of the many terrifying aspects of the stations for anyone who chose to attack them and Prime knew even as he watched the enemy would know that too. It would take a very big gun and a very good shot to intercept the missiles which were designed to evade such actions.

It seemed like forever, then the rumbling began to subside. In seconds it ended but the transformation wasn't over. Millions and billions of processes were still happening as Ratchet could attest. Given his bond to their format, he didn't need to plug in to follow along. His software could do that without such assistance. When the last several thousand shifts were made he turned to Typhoon. "You're a work and a wonder, my friend."

Typhoon setting the automatic programs to do the rest turned to Ratchet with a huge grin. "I am, aren't I," he said to universal laughter and acclaim.

-0-TBC 1-30-16 **edited 2-4-16**


	31. Chapter 31

The Diego Diaries: On Point (dd5 31)

-0-At the battle line near of the quarter point of the sphere of influence of the Prime of Cybertron

The final readouts signaled to everyone that each of the massive ships had made the transition to station without mishap. The new systems, upgrades of standing ones and all of the rest had made the process swift, painless and powerful. Typhoon stood silently communing with the other five, then turned to Prime. "All is well."

"Very well. Thank you, Typhoon. Now is time to begin," Prime said as he turned toward the massive monitor on the wall where the forward viewport once stood. He nodded to Prowl who began to program several hundred joors of recorded propaganda designed to undercut Razorclaw's command. When it was ready, Prowl glanced up at Prime. "I gave the all call for everyone to board."

Prime nodded. "Put it on screen."

Cameras which were all over the station showed a line of battle shuttles and a hovering mass of Seekers who were waiting for the ships to clear the hangar doors before entering the decks too. The lights for the station fixed upon them as everywhere else the glow of running and stationary lights, signal lights and signage signals filled space around them with soft illumination. As this happened here it happened on the other five, each of their voices heard in background conversation with the others. It was a soft sound, the murmur of voices talking in code or actual language that was occasionally intelligible to someone other than Ratchet. He was listening carefully, nodding now and again as he did.

Prime glanced at a Home Guard Tech Team communications manager who would be part of a group running Typhoon's communications systems. "Please give me a status report on the others if you will," he asked.

The tech, Tru, nodded. "Station One to all stations. Status report."

It was silent a moment, then they began to report in. "Station Two, we are go."

"Station Four, we are loading up. All systems are go. Seekers boarding now."

"Station Six, we are go."

"Station Five, we are go."

"Station Three, we are loading crews. All is go."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Prowl and a pensive Typhoon who was standing next Raptor. Raptor had Prowler in his arms as he swayed gently. He looked at all of them, the partners of a thousand million terrible moments, then looked at Jazz and Mirage who were standing at the communications station with Tru. "Jazz, stand by for broadcast."

Jazz and Mirage nodded.

"Communications, give me a patch through to the fortress of Razorclaw." Prime watched as the nervous civilian made it so. There was static, then it cleared. He nodded to Prime. Prime turned to the screen which showed the field outside, dark space, the odd debris and the lights of the station. All of the soldiers, ships and Seekers were now on board. "Razorclaw, this is Optimus Prime."

It was silent for an almost interminable amount of time before he responded. "This is Razorclaw, Prime."

"I am aware that you have grown in support with the arrival of new battle groups. I am aware of their tech and many of their leadership. I am giving you warning now. I am prepared to defend this space and all of that around it for 800 light years. Anyone who strays over the line will be obliterated without warning."

"That isn't neighborly, Prime. I've been a good neighbor staying on my side of the fence. You don't make me feel special," the big mech said with a grin in his voice.

"This location and all that it contains for a radius of 800 light years is my domain and I will defend it. There are migrations coming. Understand, we will obliterate even the accidental stray that might come this way. There will be no warnings, just bullets. You had better understand my resolve on this matter," Prime said with glacial intent.

It was silent on the bridge as the gathered group listened. Prime turned to Typhoon who nodded. Stepping up to stand beside Prime, he spoke. "Razorclaw, this is Typhoon."

It was silent a moment. "I don't know any Typhoon."

"Check your slagging databases, boy. I'm there." Typhoon frowned slightly. "Slagger just hurt my feelings."

Muffled chuckles rounded the bridge, then Razorclaw was back. "I only see one entry but then my data might be in need of updating."

"Then let me do that, slagger. I'm Typhoon, chieftain of the Dreadnought Class and co-chieftain with Metroplex of the Metro Titan Class of Cybertronians. I'm designed to be death to invaders and others too stupid to understand what that means so let me enlarge this for you. I have missiles I can program to find you, just you and obliterate you over the space of millions upon millions of miles. They will follow your signature forever if I tell them to do it. I'm designed to give chase to slaggers in either ship or station format. I can carry twenty thousand soldiers and Seekers if need be and I'm armed with both now. I'm the oldest mechanism you'll ever meet and what I don't know about pounding slag like you to dust particles no one knows.

"There are six of us here arrayed in a line with the capability to cross space and support anyone of us in nanoseconds. We can either fly there or bridge. In fact, slagger, I can bridge into your fortress now, rip you to shreds and bridge out before you can do more than swat at me. Standing on each other's shoulders, it would take twelve Metroplex mechanisms in root mode to be as tall as I am. Times that by six and you won't last five minutes with any of us. My family and I are spark bound to service to Prime and our people. We're **SPARK BOUND, SLAGGER! CHECK YOUR DATABASE TO FIND OUT WHAT THAT MEANS IF YOU DON'T KNOW!"**

It was silent as they stood in the ops center, the tension as thick as the indignation of the mighty mechanism standing with them on his own deck. Ratchet moved to stand by Typhoon as they waited. He leaned in and whispered, "I don't know about Razorclaw, but after that I'd 'face ya."

Laughter rippled around the room as Typhoon grinned at Ratchet. "You're one good looking slagger, I'll admit. If I weren't bonded and Ironhide wasn't so stingy, I'd give you a run for your shanix."

Ratchet grinned, glancing at Ironhide who was grinning back. Then Razorclaw was spoke again. "So, Typhoon … what makes you think we'd bother anyone. We haven't thus far."

"You gained a boat load of slaggers to your side," Typhoon said. "Don't be a dolt. We both know what all this means. We're here to show you our resolve. There's more coming," he said. "There's fifteen all told and when they get here to join us we might just bring the slagging show to you, fragger."

Prime glanced at Typhoon who smirked slightly, then shrugged. :The metro younglings know where four others are. It's only a matter of time: he said off line to everyone.

Prime nodded, then looked at the screen. "Someone else wants to speak to you, Razorclaw." He looked back at a grim Rainmaker, the leadership of Seekerkin including Breezy for his clan and a myriad of sons and bonds. Starscream bowed slightly to Rainmaker as he passed to go toward Prime. The rest of them did too. Rainmaker reached Prime with the other elders following, then glanced at Prime. "I will make my point."

"Understood," Prime said as both turned to the monitor. Space outside was still there, empty and inscrutable. It made one lonely for the light blue skies of Mars and home.

"Razorclaw, this is Rainmaker, Great Elder of Seekerkin and ally to the last Prime of Cybertron. I am calling you out. I am calling out all Seekers who remain with you oblivious or indifferent to the call I have made alone and with Starscream. Cut them loose to come to me. Now. I have spoken."

It was silent, then Razorclaw spoke. "I can't. They won't go. They like it here and they don't like being told what to do. I would if they would go but they won't."

Rainmaker gripped his staff tightly. The others looked incredibly affronted both for him and themselves. Starscream looked livid. "This insult must not go unavenged, Elder. No one is allowed to speak for Seekerkin but you."

He nodded. "No one. Razorclaw, open a channel to the entire base. I will have my say."

"I can't do that. We're still digging in. Things aren't quite what we need them to be yet. I had to go to a ship to take this call," Razorclaw replied.

It was silent a moment, then Prime turned to Typhoon. "Can you put a round into that point of transmission?"

"I can," Typhoon said with a nod. "I will triangulate the coordinates now." He walked to the table nearby and with a moment or so of data feed and mapping he turned to Prime. "I can drop a missile down his debris chute with ease."

Prime turned to Rainmaker. "What is your impression of response if we give him a taste of our resolve?"

"They might decide to return the favor," Rainmaker said. "Not that I care."

Prime glanced at Prowl who looked slightly distracted the way he always did when calculating. Nearby Paragon did the same and concluded faster than Prowl who was going long game internally. "It is my learned opinion based on the status quo as it stands that you risk a 45% chance of a melee response if you do so."

Prowl turned to Prime and nodded. "I concur."

"Slag. Buzzkills," Ironhide said with a slight grin.

"We can do this at any time but until we get a sense of their ultimate reaction to this change in the situation, it would be pleasing but unwise. Sir," Prowl said.

Prime nodded. "I know. Pleasing but unwise." He turned to the Seekers. "I will do what you require to resolve this and determine the disposition of the Seeker warriors still with Razorclaw. What do you suggest? A leadership challenge fight? A singular standoff with those willing to challenge you?"

"Probably both. They appear to be … what was it you said before, Starscream?" Rainmaker asked.

"Feral." Starscream looked grim.

"Indeed. Give me a line out and give it a wide spread. I am going to call out the slaggers and if they have a single bearing among them they will come to my challenge. I will make it binding on the whole group. If they lose, they can stay. If I win, they all come to me."

"A fight to the death?" Raptor asked quizzically.

"I have seen this before. It **is** to the death," Typhoon said. "Death or surrender." He looked at Rainmaker. "It is no dishonor to surrender to the greatest Elder of The People. I would not be disappointed in losing to one such as you, but then I know something of honor."

Rainmaker nodded. "I know. But it is the way of The People and it must take place the way it should." He turned to the others. "I choose Breezy for my second and commend you to be my council. You will decide the fate of the outcome. I will do my duty and uphold the honor of our people. I have spoken."

They bowed their helms, their expressions grim including Breezy. His clan status made him the inevitable choice to second the Great Elder. The others would be judges. This would happen on a planet, not in space or on the station. It would be held on neutral ground. "Prowl, would you find a planet nearby where this can be handled? I will have to send the coordinates for them to come. Or not. One is never sure when encountering such blasphemous and traitorous behavior."

Prowl nodded, then turned to the star map to look. Paragon turned from communications. "The general call channels, all of the Seeker bands and others that might carry a signal their direction are open, Elder. You are free to speak at will."

Prowl glanced up. "Tau Ceti e will be suitable. It is a hot desert world but only 11.9 light years away. It is big, four times larger than Earth but agreeable for your needs, Elder. I can transmit the coordinates as you please."

Rainmaker nodded. "Very good." He turned to the screen, then gathered himself. "To all within the sound of my voice, I am Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin wherever they exist. I am calling you to come to me now. I do not give you leave to decide for yourselves. You are duty and honor bound to come at my call. I am with the Elders of the Clan Council as well as Starscream. There is a death order on you placed there by Megatron. He has ordered Seekers to be killed wherever they are found with no exceptions for age, infirmity or service. There are many of our brethren and sisters who are trapped on the other side of the Empire and many a lonely grave in the wilderness because Megatron and the Cause has become depraved.

"You will come to me now. If you do not then I extend the Challenge to you, any and all. I am giving you one orn to consider my command. If you come, the coordinates for a face-to-face meet up will be attached to this message. Come to fight or come to give to me the allegiances you owe me as the Great Elder. Come or be shunned for now and forever. I have spoken."

The line was cut as the message with coordinates was sent. They waited but the line to Razorclaw was cut. Tru turned to Prime. "The transmission was sent but the open line to Razorclaw is dead."

Prime nodded, then turned to Rainmaker and the others. "Now we wait," he said.

-0-TBC 1-31-16 **edited 2-1-16**


	32. Chapter 32

The Diego Diaries: Waiting For The Storm (dd5 32)

-0-On the command deck of Typhoon

They watched the screen as outside nothing much changed. It was still and dark but the activity inside the confines of the station was undergoing an expansion. The ships on the hangar were being placed in their departure slots on the huge deck. Hanging nose downward on their hooks along the flight deck bulkheads, fighters and other fast ships were also ready to go, the contingent that all of the dreadnoughts carried as general fixtures. Mechs were off loading supplies and personal gear from the vessels as the Seekers with them pulled stuff off their own shuttle.

More ships were going to come over the next few joors to off load the crews that would maintain the station and the soldiers that were there to fight. The arcade would be open for recreation and relaxation. There would be a crew to cook around the clock at the largest restaurant space that was designed by the dreads according to submitted plans from Jetta to military specifics for the inhabitants to come eat. There would be clerical staff and medical using the state-of-the art facilities for the benefit of the operation as well.

It was beginning to become operational on all of them.

-0-On the battle station Genesis, the hangar deck

Springer, Drift, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stepped off their shuttle, the City of Praxus, lugging gear with them. The deck was filled with bots getting off to go inside to their quarters in the massive structure. Standing nearby with Kup, a tall white Autobot watched with interest. "There's Kup," Springer said as he started that way burdened down with gear and guns for a long term stay. **"KUP!"**

The big mech turned to squint down the way to see among the masses who was calling, then waved. They walked through the stacks of stuff and milling mechs and Seekers to where Kup stood with the tall youngster. "This is nice," Sunstreaker said glancing around.

"Thank this youngling," Kup said nodding to Genesis who was engrossed in this, the first hosting job that he ever had in his life. "This is Genesis. This is his station."

Springer held out his servo and the two shook. "Nice to see you again, Genesis."

"Springer," he said with a smile. He shook hands with the others, greeting them excitedly as they were introduced. "I'm glad you're here. Kup is going to show me a lot of things I need to know and I hope you do too. This is my first battle station."

"Hang with us, kid. We're going to show you the ropes," Sideswipe said with a grin. "What's the word so far?"

"Rainmaker threw down on the Seekers still out there. Tomorrow, we go to a planet nearby, I think it was Tau Ceti e and watch him kick their afts off their bodies," Kup said. "Right now, let's settle everyone in."

The groups began to head for the elevator nearby and the area of the ship where everyone would live. The structure was so big, there would be separate housing for everyone with big showers nearby. Kup, Genesis and the mob with the twins entered the huge elevator and went upward to the living decks above.

-0-Paragon

He stood at the command table watching the numerous stations go through the process of assimilating crews, opening areas for habitation and work as well as continue to sync their sensors and other systems that worked together in a united battle line. Arrow was sitting nearby in conversation with Silverclaw who had stayed behind to help watch for the signal from Razorclaw's camp that they had picked up the gauntlet for the challenge to Rainmaker's authority. Arrow had placed their infants into the Military Day Care at Aerie Hill where they would be for a while. He would himself be placed on standby duty because of them and would come to Typhoon with them to visit with Paragon when he could. The quarters for the commander of the station were pretty palatial and there would be plenty of room for the infants and their caregiver when Arrow was on duty assisting Paragon with some of the administrative work.

The bridge crew were veteran and worked quietly at the job at hand. More ships would be coming shortly with more crew, workers and things that were needed including munitions. Typhoon would produce the food which would be available to the cooks who would change it into dishes that would be kept out all orn long for shifts to eat.

It would be a long slow evening as the clock came closer to the deadline laid down by Rainmaker.

-0-Mars

They sat in the operational center of The Fortress sipping energon as they went over the situation as it stood now. Prime was at the tactical station looking over the data as it poured in. Everyone else sat wearily. "I do remember having a home somewhere," Ratchet said. "I don't remember where but it's out there I think."

Ironhide grinned. "I have one infant," he said patting his chassis. "I think we have seven more elsewhere."

"Some of them are running stations. I'm so proud of Elita. Our little girl is a space station commander. She takes after my side of the family," Ratchet said with a grin.

"You mean she's bossy?" Ironhide said.

"Are you insinuating that she's a nag? I could tell her if you want," Alor said as he pulled out Scout from his carry hold. Everyone oohed and aww-ed the infant as he slept in his ada's servos. He was garbed in a Seeker bag with a fuzzy hat on his cute little Ironhide helm. Alor smirked at Ironhide.

"When are you going to Cybertron?" Ironhide asked as he watched Raptor lift a sleeping Prowler from his arms. He grimaced at his grandfather.

"We're not going out until we hear from Razorclaw," Raptor said. He sat and settled the baby into his arms. "We will be organizing the military structure there to assist with the stations if called."

"We need to bring Gliese in closer," Prowl said as he sat down with the group. "I find it hard to sleep knowing that planet is out there this close to the problem at hand."

"That's coming up. Maybe we can practice on a moon of Cybertron or both," Hard Drive conjectured.

"The one without a population," Ratchet said. He grinned. "How about Junk too?"

That got a round of applause as Prime walked over to sit. "What?"

"We were putting together a list of things to move to our system. Gliese, the moons of Cybertron … Junk," Ratchet said with a grin.

Prime snickered. "Put it on the list. I don't want anyone left there to drift who might want a safer location. If we can do this safely then we have a moral obligation."

"Junk. The humans will love it," Raptor said with a chuckle. "What now, chief?"

Prime stretched, then rested his elbows on the table. "Berth time now. We should be here usual time tomorrow. Unless something happens overnight, we need to turn in."

Everyone rose, chatted a moment, then walked out to go home. Infants had to be gathered and fed, baths given and bed time for everyone had. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

-0-Razorclaw

He sat before his terminal which was accessing the combined databases of the ships that had come to him and accepted his rule. The conversation and feed from the sensor array they had deployed in three places by using linked ships told him that indeed, six stations were there facing outward toward them.

 **Six** dreadnought class ships.

Dreadnoughts were designed to fight, to be fast and to be obliteraters. They were war machines first and foremost even though they were also commercial and transit stations for shipping and trade. They were ancient. They were smart and absolute in their loyalty to the Prime. They were spark bound like all the metro titans in their loyalty and service to Prime. None of them would be willing to change sides and all of them would go down in flames if they had to. Typhoon was a legendary figure, someone who probably knew the Pantheon personally. This had changed things royally.

Now Rainmaker was asking for his Seeker fighters and would come for them if they didn't. Most of them were blank slates, going about their business without expression. What they felt inside knowing that they would be shunned forever if they didn't come to his call was a mystery. They were an integral part of his plan to retake territory in the Rim and Benzuli, then go after Cybertron. Prime's colony was a fortress now locked up by the dreadnoughts. He would have to change his strategy given Prime's bolstering of his security apparatus. He would have to leave Prime alone and go the other way. If he did it quickly enough he might have a shot at gaining territory, resources and new recruits before Prime acted.

He knew Prime would. This was going to be a deadly dance and he had to be tactical and strategic. He sat musing over things as images of dreadnoughts and their incredible firepower played over the screen before him.

-0-Early morning

"Ada."

"What, Bos?"

"When are you and Atar going to come home and stay?"

Ratchet looked down at the sweet face looking up. He petted the little mech, then lifted him up. "Soon. We have a new thing we're doing for Uncle Optimus, then we get to stay for a while if things go well."

"I hope so." Bos hugged Ratchet tightly, then sat in his chair as Ratchet set him down. The others were there smiling at him as he began to pass out their breakfast. "This is good, Ada."

Ratchet grinned. "I'm glad. What's on the grid today for all of you?"

"I have to go to language class at the Seeker Annex. Then we all have riding lessons," Sunspot said as he put 'jam' on his 'toast'. "The little kids have a lesson at the dojo."

"Sounds fun," Ironhide said as he walked out with Hero and Prowler in his servos. They were set on their chairs, then given food too. Getting his own, he sat down. "What else is going on?"

"Our swim team swamming, Atar," Praxus said with a smile. " **I GET TO SWAMMING**!"

Ratchet snickered. "I would love to see that. Maybe we can. It depends on what happens."

"You're helping Uncle Optimus," Bos said more for the benefit of the infants than anyone else. "Uncle Optimus needs you."

"He does," Ratchet said.

They chatted together, then Ratchet's family came for them for school. Hugs, chat, promises and kisses were given, then they went leaving Prowler behind as they did. He watched, then looked at his genitors. **"ADA! I GO TOO!?"**

"Nope," Ratchet said.

He smiled. "Okay, Ada. I go with you? You and me and Atar and my baby?" he asked holding up his little blue dog dollie.

"Yep," Ratchet said with a grin.

" **ATAR! I GO WITH YOU AND ADA AND MY BABY!?"** he asked holding up his dollie.

"Yep," Ironhide replied.

The conversation continued until the dishes were done and put away.

-0-On the Genesis in a rather luxurious set of quarters for a soldier on bivouac

Sunstreaker put down his gear, then turned to his brother. He was leaning against the doorjamb watching Sunny. "I didn't eat lunch. You?"

"No," Sunstreaker said as he walked to the door. Down the corridor more soldiers and Seekers were moving into their quarters as the two walked to the elevator beyond. A short trip up landed them on the arcade deck which was enormous and fronted with a giant twenty or so story window window that allowed a full view of the station inside all around them and space beyond. They walked to the banister that protected mechs from falling two dozen stories below. "I like this place," Sunstreaker said as he looked downward. "Amazing. Look at the commercial area."

Behind them lit up and open for business were restaurants, a cinema and several entertainment establishments. Most of the facility would remain off line unless there were more civilians or it had the chance to become a station on a peace footing unlike their status now. Nice aromas of food drifted out so they wandered in. Someone was making barbecue and someone else was playing pool at one of a number of tables inside what looked like a club.

"I like this place," Sideswipe said. "Dinner, cards … let's go."

Sunstreaker nodded as he followed his brother into a huge restaurant with a buffet stretching across the entire back wall of the building. It would be the main dining area for the garrison and food would be available all orn long. It would be one of the many perks that the dreadnoughts would provide for their guests. It was what they did.

-0-TBC 2-1-16 **edited 2-4-16**


	33. Chapter 33

The Diego Diaries: Face Off (dd5 33)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together waiting for any sign that the Seekers of the opposition were going to obey the call from Rainmaker, the sovereign acknowledged leader and greatest elder of The People. The Elder Council sat with him waiting for the deadline to come. None of them were especially clear that this would be settled without a fight. The renegade group had been apart from their sense of themselves for a very long time.

Prime was sitting at the table chatting with a number of civilians who were meeting with him to coordinate some of the civilian efforts that would help the groups stationed off world. A sort of U.S.O for those stationed in combat areas or far off worlds had been proposed and now sought approval. The humans had a similar style organization called United Service Organizations which offered services, entertainment and opportunities for those in the military who were deployed as well as on leave. It could be as simple as coming to cook or offer food that was appealing to those who served all the way to performances and other entertainments.

Prime signed off and they walked out happily, filled with ideas about how to approach this newly arisen possibility. Ratchet walked in with Ironhide and sat down with them. "Any news thus far?" Ironhide asked as he sat back. Prowler was in school and would be collected in two joors all things being equal.

"None yet," Prowl said. "It would appear that they will push this to the extreme."

Rainmaker nodded. "I expect it."

"We sent a team to Tau Ceti e to find a place for the challenge to be held," Prowl said turning to a computer to bring up a screen. It showed a vast flat plain on a hot planet, one with bluish skies and no water to speak of. "This is the place it will happen, a flat dry plain created by a very ancient major meteor impact and erosion between two mountain ranges that pretty much ring the area. It can hold the number of Seekers that will come from here and any that might come from the 'Cons."

"If they don't come?" Ratchet asked.

"Then they will be called out. They will be shunned. All of Seekerkin shall know because my broadcast will reach the farthest corners of the universe. There will be no corner, no hole, no refuge in which they can hide away from the scorn of The People. They come or they are dead to all of us." Rainmaker's expression was one of deep outrage. The insult proffered to him was vast and would end in a fight if the group opposing him had any gumption.

It was quiet and tense in Ops Center as the clock began to run down.

-0-At Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

" **AMMA!"**

"What, my little sweetie?" Ravel paused from putting Hero on the ground to look at Praxus who was standing next to him with his little Blue Dog dollie in hand.

" **AMMA! WILL YOU COME TOO!? WE CAN PLAY! I HAVE MY BABY!"** he said with barely contained happiness.

Ravel smiled. His ability to speak was nearly that of Hero having improved over the past few decaorns with the addition of Prowler to the speakers of the family. "I will come at break. Appa and I will bring cookies."

" **I LOVE COOKIES! WILL MY BABY GET ONE TOO!?"** he asked hopping on his little peds.

"I will bring one for your baby," Ravel said with a smile.

The door nearby opened and Neo leaned out. "Lines, everyone!"

The infants ran forward to their lines, some of them dragging leashes attached to their harnesses. All of their infants wore little backpacks with the items of the day tucked inside. Orion stepped behind Bleu who turned to smile at him. Orion smiled, then hugged him gently. "We go inside. We playing. You and me."

Bleu nodded. "I want to play in the sandbox."

"I going there with you. She play there with I, Orion," he said with a smile.

When everyone was ready Neo began to sing. "Everyone comes into the room, into the room, into the room. Everyone comes into the room all in a summer's morning. Everyone will hang up their things, hang up their things, hang up their things," she continued as the line hippy-hopped into the big classroom. They would gather there, then go different places together with their groups. It was all good. She continued until the last one walked in, then waved while closing the door.

Ravel, Tie Down, Docker and Appa Ratchet turned to walk to the elevator. "Let's go over the details of the infant's care," Docker said as she pulled out a little datapad that was her day planner. "We get them after school, these little bits. We go to the store and wait for the others. I go to college along with the others during the orn so that's no problem there. We will take the train to Terra and get them, meeting you at the store," she said glancing at her son and son-in-law.

They nodded. The infants were going to their lesson with Sensei Willa at the dojo so they would have to be gathered, then marched over. After that, they would go for their riding lesson at the Autobot City Stables by white non-sentient cab. By that time the older kids would be finished with their afterschool activities and all would head for home, the home they lived in where they would stay until Ratchet returned as he was scheduled to do by dinnertime. That was, he was supposed to come if nothing big happened.

The older kids were with the other grandgenitors and getting the word even as the four waited for the elevator to reach the lobby of the Sparkling Day School.

-0-In Tyger Pax, Tri-Cities District, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in the corridor outside their classrooms waiting for the doors to open. Everyone was listening attentively to their appas and ammas. "We will wait for you at the store. You take a white cab from here to the store where we will help you get to your activities. Sunspot, take a white cab back from the Language and Cultural Center in Aerie Hill to the store. We will all then go to The Sports Center so you can have your swim meet practice. After that, we all go home to the apartment and wait for Ada. Any questions?" Chan asked.

"No, Appa." -all of the kids (Spot wagged his tail happily)

The doors opened at that moment as teachers stepped out to begin the orn. Kids rushed with their backpacks and school satchels heading for the fun and learning of the orn. Among them were a couple of aides carrying human infants in boxes built for their safety. It was very exciting for the four who had struggled so much to make sure their little Sonny had a good education. When they were inside, the four turned to continue onward to their own classrooms and the longed for and much desired personal education they never believed they could ever have at the University in Autobot City.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered together, a growing number of leading Seekers to stand by their Great Elder and wait for the news. When the moment came Prime looked at Rainmaker. "The call? Do you wish me to initiate it? I defer to your greater wisdom."

Rainmaker nodded. "I must make it, Prime." He stood, then looked at Smokey who was filling in for someone else. "Open a channel to Typhoon. He will route the message where it belongs."

Smokey glanced at Prime who nodded, then complied. It went out over a dozen powerful dishes and servers, boosters and relay arrays before Typhoon received it a split second later. He paused in his conversation with Paragon, then glanced at the comm station. "I have to route Rainmaker's challenge. I am taking over communications, infant," he said to the tech, Tru.

Tru nodded. "Of course."

Typhoon stood a moment as things he initiated internally clicked into place, then spoke through the speakers in a deep slightly mechanical sound, his grave pronouncement voice that all of them had to impart fear in the listener. "Primal Station Typhoon to Razorclaw. Acknowledge."

It was silent a moment, then Razorclaw spoke. "This is Razorclaw at Fort Annihilation. Acknowledged."

Typhoon glanced at Paragon and Arrow who was there as well. "The Great Elder of Seekerkin is seeking a response to his command regarding the Seekers who are with you. Deliver it now."

"I am not in charge of that decision. They are. Their leader will speak to you." It was silent a moment, then a deep voice came over the system. "This is Raider. Tell the Great Elder we do not acknowledge his command. We defy him."

The message hit Ops Center in Autobot City almost instantaneously. A shocked silence gripped everyone there who was Seeker. "Tell them I will meet them in the place of challenge. Send the coordinates. Come and fight or be shunned forever. I have spoken."

Typhoon listened, then turned to the front monitor which held a three dimensional display of space out 2000 light years. A blinking light signaled Razorclaw's location 327 light years away. "It is by the authority of Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin that I send this challenge to those who defy him. Come to the place of reckoning and face the fury that your insolence invokes. The coordinates follow this message. Come and fight or be shunned forever. Typhoon out."

Typhoon walked to the command table to see again where everyone was and was going to be going toward. "Rainmaker, message delivered. I stand by to be of service to you, Great Elder of the Seekerkin and send salutations to you and your people."

Rainmaker heartened by the proper response stood. "I send them back, Lord Typhoon. I go now to the place of reckoning. Until all are one."

"Until all are one," Typhoon's voice said over the speakers.

The humans sitting on chairs on the table listened with a rising dread. :This looks like a fight is coming. I wonder if we can go watch: Niall Graham said.

:I don't know. We can ask Ratchet: Will Lennox said.

The group stood quietly a moment, then Prime turned to Smokey. "I want five battle shuttles on the line ready to go now. Five full crews of soldiers as well. Ratchet, you will come on one of them with doctors. We need to go now. Prowl, let the bridge know we need transport to Tau Ceti e." He nodded, then turned to comply. As he did everyone began to walk out.

: **Prowl!:**

He paused, then glanced at the humans. "Gentlemen?"

:Can we go to watch?: Epps asked hopefully. Those three along with three other soldiers who were there to watch things and see how they worked, James Brooks-Spencer, another Beta Striker, Steve Foster and Fig Figueroa who was there for the lulz looked hopeful as Prowl considered it.

Prowl nodded. "Don't get killed. Do what you're told."

:What's going to happen?: Will asked.

"Rainmaker is going to show you why he's the Great Elder. Look out a ship window. Don't go outside. There is no guarantee that you would live through it if you do," Prowl said as he ordered the multi-seat security box for the humans to use while on this mission. They watched him with a mixture of dread and expectation.

Watch out what you wish for.

-0-Outside

There was a lot of activity on the airfield as five battle shuttles and five full crews of soldiers gathered to go. The box was loaded onto the ship Revo would fly because he had the most experience being their pilot on the missions they took with the bots that headed into space. Also on the tarmac were gathering crowds of Seekers bearing rockets and heavy arms. They began to amass around the edges of the vast tarmac, their voices and nervous energy coupled with that of civilians, children and elders who were also there.

Cameras and camera crews gathered as well recording everything. The humans arrived at their ship, then were carried inside. Revo who was pre-flighting the shuttle glanced at them. "You're coming too?"

:Yeah. We wouldn't miss this for the world: Epps said as he stepped into the clear box with six seats and six sets of restraints.

"Do you slaggers even know what this is about?" Revo asked with a slight grin.

:Rainmaker is making his point to a bunch of renegades: Lennox said as the others sat in the comfortable seats designed to minimize torque and g-forces along with making long journeys ultra-comfortable.

"Is that what they told you? That this was going to be a chat?"

:Uh, that's all they told us: Fig said from the second row that included Brooks-Spencer and Foster.

:What exactly is it supposed to be and do?: Niall Graham asked.

"It's supposed to beat them down. He's going there to fight all comers one at a time or in numbers. He's going to be accompanied by every able bodied Seeker in the colony who isn't on duty. This is going to be a full on melee," Revo said as the crew behind settled. He fired up the engines, checked a few readings, then looked at the humans with a grin. "Buckle up. We're going to be in for a bumpy ride."

One by one, the shuttles began to rise and as they did Seekers began to do the same. Hundreds and hundreds of them together.

-0-TBC 2-2-16 **edited 2-4-16**


	34. Chapter 34

The Diego Diaries: Challenge (dd5 34)

 **OMG. I'm senile. I had this ready to post last night and thought that I did. BAD ME! I, ME, AM BAD! (off to the chair of doom for me)**

-0-Earlier that morning at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They started to come to the airfield to gather there as per the general call. Coming with them were families, elderly and infants of every age group making their way to the field to send off their family members in the traditional way. The sun was barely breaking the horizon when they began to congregate at the Autobot City Military Airfield and the Military Airfield at Aerie Hill. The streams began to coalesce and widen out to fill every square inch of the highways heading to the airfields as they came from their homes and businesses, work sites and other venues.

Traffic stopped as the masses walked past, some of them singing war songs as others chanted, their fists pumping into the air as they walked forward together. Trapped among the sentient and non-sentient vehicles on Metro Highway #2 were three big buses from the Resort that were beginning their winding drive through the colony, then the long one through spectacular wilderness to the south on the ever lengthening paved road heading out that way 500 miles and shorter distances with three others.

The human guests stood at the windows taking pictures as their guide and driver communicated internally through the bus windows with a Seeker outside that they knew. The swarm deepened as more joined from every side street and alleyway. Elders walked with their younger family, some carrying their grandchildren and great grandchildren to the spectacle that would culminate with the appearance of their great lord and leader, Rainmaker.

"What do you think, Mike?" a young man said to another. "What the heck do you suppose they're doing?"

"I don't know," Pete Simon, his brother-in-law replied. "I've never seen so many Seekers in one place at one time."

The guides who were huddled with their human counterparts turned to the group. "We're going to be here a while, I'm afraid. The Seekers are heading for a convocation with the Great Elder and they have to meet at the airfields. We will sit here and wait for them to pass, then move forward," Levo said. He was the main guide on staff and managed the traveling all guests undertook outside the huge habitat. "This may take a while because every able bodied Seeker in the colony has to go and that number includes about 975,000 Seekers altogether."

"Whoa," Mike said as he glanced at Pete, his brother-in-law. "I hope my memory card holds out."

Everyone turned back to the windows to film the remarkable spectacle outside.

-0-At the Military Airfield near The Fortress

There were five battle shuttles on the flight line with crews boarding their gear. THe humans going along, six of them were already in their cube aboard the shuttle that would carry the leadership to Tau Ceti e. All around them leaving a large circle cleared for the ships were hundreds, then thousands of Seekers moving toward them. Among those who were here were Kup, Hercy and Elita. Full crews were going to the show down with the Prime, the senior Autobots and the senior Seekers. It was an amazing sight as the masses gathered, some chanting their clan's war chants, others singing battle songs. Behind them as far as the optic could see more thousands of Seekers were coming as well.

"This is going to be a slagging big surprise for the renegades," Hercy said. "They might not know the process as well as they think they do."

"I hope so," Springer said as Drift walked out of their shuttle, The City of Uraya. "The more they don't know the better it is for us. I talked to Gee-Gee and they have space for 3,000 in the prison if needed by moving groups around. She's moved out half the slaggers there into mentorships with the Former Decepticon Association. Little femme is persistent."

"Good thing. She's going to need the space if they don't give it up to Rainmaker," Drift said. They talked together a moment, the twins and other soldiers joining them as the mobs grew larger and more densely packed.

A movement at the gates of The Fortress could be seen, then a blood curdling scream went up through the masses. The crowds began to part allowing Rainmaker, Prime and the senior staff and leadership of both groups to walk toward the shuttles nearby. Helms bowed to Prime and Rainmaker from everyone present as they parted, then closed behind them. When they reached the open space both paused to allow the masses to see them.

Rainmaker looked incredible, resplendent in his charisma as he took the applause of the crowds. He was spectacular in his armor which had symbols and quotations painted on the orn before that proclaimed his resolve and intentions. They had been added by an etcher as he prepared to take on whatever came. He walked with his two bonds, his five sons with their families following. With him also was Starscream, the clan elders, as well as the senior Seekers, Red Wing, Cloudburst, Thundercracker, Sky Warp, the coneheads and the commanders of Luna Base and Camp Cybertron among others.

They paused to allow others to catch up through the crowds, then it became intensely silent. Everyone stared at everyone, then Rainmaker stepped forward. He walked to the middle of the circle, then planted his staff with a powerful thrust of his arm. He turned slowly in a circle, then raised his arms over his head, shouting as loud as he could. The crowd roared their pleasure, then watched with almost a frenzied sense of joy as Rainmaker went through his leadership kata. He roared his war cry, summoning them forward to go with him to meet the enemy. He whirled and stamped as he danced through ancient movements of rage and leadership. He concluded with a shout to the heavens that brought the crowd to a frenzy.

Infants were held up to watch, youngsters raged to go and the adults that made up the mass of the assembled multitudes joined them as the sound volume spread out over the city. The lights of the metro-formers flashed as sirens sounded throughout the colony as the entire population signaled to the Great Elder that they were one. United.

Then it was silent as he finished. He looked at them, turning slowly, then nodded his helm at Prime. The roar of the crowd was amazing, then settled. Rainmaker walked to his staff, then pulled it from the ground. Raising it over his helm, the roar was deafening, then quadrupled as the Seekers closest to him jumped straight up, transformed, then blasted off toward space. As they did, so did others, dozens, then hundreds at a time. The families in the crowd who would not be going for various and sundry reasons began to chant, then ululate their fury and support as the ground seemed to boil over with Seekers taking off where they stood.

The sound was incredible as the howling of engines vied with the roar of the civilians in the crowd, most of whom were staying behind. The air seemed to pulse with transforming bots and those rising upward in flight, flames igniting all over like sparkling jewels. All down the lanes, highways, from the tops of some towers and all over Aerie Hill, multitudes of Seekers rose upward to join the others in space. It seemed to fill every space in the area as far as the optic could see, the masses rising upward almost incredulous-making.

Standing and sitting in their buses, the humans watching did so with soundproofing enacted. The Seekers surrounding them listened, cried out a few times and were now rising upward into the sky. It was almost terrifying to see especially because of the buffeting that their movements caused to the buses. It went onward, then the crowds began to thin as the rumbling of the ground began to lessen. It would take half a joor for everyone to get off the ground and form up in space in the manner of their progress.

At the airfield, Rainmaker turned to the shuttle. He grinned. "After you, my friend."

Optimus grinned back. "Together, my friend."

Rainmaker laughed loudly, then joined Optimus as they walked to the shuttle and entered side-by-side. The others joined them, then the shuttles began to lift off. Rising slowly, they were cleared by the Flight Center at Fort Max. Soon they were out of view heading for the Triggers that would send them to Tau Ceti e where destiny and legend would collide.

They broke the bonds of Mars, then moved toward the Triggers which were pulsing with energy as they awaited Prime's command. Sitting in the shuttles scattered around the vessels, all of Ironhide's family, Ratchet, his doctors including Goldwing, Cambo and Gypsy, Prowl, Paragon with Arrow, Starscream and his team as well as others who would be there to witness and record the proceedings waited silently. Gee-Gee who was the prison warden was also there should prisoners be taken into custody.

The sight before them was astonishing as almost 800,000 Seekers formed up into flight groups numbering five thousand each. They were formed into line to make their entrance when Rainmaker called them. The first five masses totally 25,000 individuals would be led by the five sons of the Great Elder himself.

"Frag, Rainmaker. Have I told you enough that I'm glad you're on our side?" Ratchet asked.

The big mech laughed loudly. "There can never be too many times."

"Wheeljack to Prime."

"Prime here."

"You're go, Prime."

"Open the aperture and we will go in order. It will take a while to get the call for everyone to come," Prime said.

"Very well. We'll leave it open for the duration," Wheeljack replied. "Good luck and beat the slaggers, Rainmaker," Wheeljack said.

"Thank you, Wheeljack," Rainmaker said with a grin.

"Revo, take us in," Prime said.

Revo nodded, then threw open the throttle. The ship jumped forward heading toward the firestorm of the opening, disappearing into it followed by the other ships. None of the other groups followed. They waited to be lead in by Rainmaker's sons.

They fled through time, then came out before a giant world, one four times bigger than Earth nearly 12 light years from it and Mars. It was hot and dry, a barren rock circling a large star, Tau Ceti. There were several planets there, some closer and some farther out but this one was big, had a mammoth crater eroded around the edges for the event to happen on its slightly inclining central plain and no weather to speak of. The sky was light blue and the air hot. It would not affect any of the parties involved due to their mature age and resilience.

The shuttles continued on, then flew through the atmosphere which was thick with heat landing at the edge of the great crater. The hatches opened and they stepped out, the soldiers waiting by the shuttles as the officers began to trek away from them toward open terrain. As they did a message was routed to them from Typhoon.

:Typhoon to Prime and Elder Rainmaker: Both acknowledged. :I have a message that they're coming. I will send coordinates at your command:

"Send them, my friend. We are ready for them to come," Rainmaker replied.

:They will come by bridge to your coordinates. Please send. Good hunting, Rainmaker. Typhoon out:

They reached a good distance from the shuttles, then turned to wait for the others to catch up. They came, the senior Autobots and Seekers gathering in a half moon circle around the two as they waited for the bridge to open nearby and bring the newcomers. They were chatting quietly when it opened half a mile away. A flight of Seekers streaked through and flew straight at the group gathered around Rainmaker. He stood stock still as did the others as a spear shaped formation of about 500 Seekers bore down on them. Before they could collide they broke to either side barrel rolling away. More came and did the same, flying and peeling off all around them.

When a breem passed the entire group was there, then almost as one they began to land and turn to Rainmaker, Prime and the rest. They looked good, their finishes glossy and their health and well-being topnotch appearing. Consuming good energon had brought them up fast and they showed it. They also appeared to be cocky, smirky and ready to fight. One of them stepped forward followed by two others, his seconds it would appear. He paused in front of Rainmaker. "You came. You came with Autobots. What sort of mech would do that?" he asked with a grin.

Rainmaker who was looking at him silently moved so fast that it was hard to follow. He swung his staff at the youngster's legs hard lifting him up and spinning him completely in the air. He fell with a heavy thud and lay a moment as everyone on his side of the argument tensed. Rainmaker stepped back, then relaxed again. "That sort of mech, infant." He looked at the three, then all the others. **"I AM RAINMAKER OF VOS, THE GREAT ELDER OF SEEKERKIN! YOU WILL SPEAK TO ME WHEN I GIVE YOU LEAVE AND NO SOONER!"**

The mech, a big incredibly burly individual named Raider stood up and turned on Rainmaker with fury. **"AND IF WE DON'T!?"**

"Then you will feel my wrath. I have spoken," Rainmaker said in a conversational voice.

The two stared at each other, then Raider grinned. " **I'm** speaking to you now. There are hundreds of us here. Your ***RULES*** don't apply to **us** , old mech. ***I*** have spoken."

The staff caught him alongside the helm dropping him to his knees. He stood up and staggered backward staring at the huge elder with incredulous rage. **"FRAGGER! WE'LL DESTROY YOU!"**

" **YOU WILL BE A COWARD IF YOU TRY!"** Rainmaker said to him and the hulking menaces that stood in a half circle behind Saber. The other clan leaders shook their staffs, adding their shrill agreement to Rainmaker.

The youngster looked at them, spotting his own clan elder among them. Harrier was the leader of his people and he could tell from her markings. It was an incredibly faded memory of his, one of the few he could remember given his life and the distance between himself and his origins. He stared at her a moment, then Rainmaker. "You gave the challenge. I've accepted it. My seconds will attend me."

"I gave it and accepted your impertinent challenge to my authority over Seekerkin wherever they are in the universe short of the Matrix. Lord Breezy of the Manganese Mountain Clan shall be my second and the Elder Council shall judge."

"Good," Raider said with satisfaction. "What about him?" He stared at Prime with rage then barely ducked Rainmaker's staff.

" **YOU WILL SHOW REVERENCE DUE THE FIRST DISCIPLE OF PRIMUS OR I SHALL SLAY YOU NOW!"** He glowered at Raider and the others who watched back with a broad range of emotions. "Lord Breezy, signal the congregation to come."

Breezy bowed low to Rainmaker, then turned to face the group. "I am Breezy, Chieftain of the Manganese Mountain Clan **. I CALL FORTH THE CONGREGATION!"**

For a moment there was nothing, then a bridge opened nearby, slightly above the ground behind everyone. When it did, an astonishing thing poured forth and flew directly at all of them.

-0-TBC 2-3-16 **edited 2-5-16**


	35. Chapter 35

The Diego Diaries: Moving It (dd5 35)

-0-In a crater at Tau Ceti e

For a moment there was nothing, then a bridge opened nearby, slightly above ground behind everyone. When it did an astonishing thing poured forth and flew directly at all of them. They stared at the force flying before them, frozen in place at the sight bearing down. Out of the ground bridge flew a mass of Seekers so vast that it made hardened seasoned warriors freeze. A massive snake-like formation of Seekers flying nearly chassis to chassis burst forth led by Warlord. They flew at the group, then burst nearly straight upward.

The explosion of colors and movement was astonishing and it didn't break. It poured out of the bridge in a steady stream, like a giant python bursting out of a hole. The stream was 25,000 strong as Warlord jetted straight upward leading them until he and they disappeared into space. Behind him following, another gigantic rope-like stream of Seekers flew.

Watching them with Prime, Rainmaker stepped forward and raised his staff over his helm. He burst into a song, a war song that praised his warriors, all Seekerkin and trumpeted their pride. He watched as the stream passed, then more came. Three pulsating ropes of Seekers flew out, less dense in their cooperative flying but nonetheless steady. They flew toward Prime, the Elder and everyone else, then broke to the left and right with the third flying over them. It serpentined out and continued onward until it disappeared into the distance.

More came, larger and smaller groups, all of them following their place in the format of the demonstration of power and honor granted to the Great Elder by his subjects. It was endless, the steady stream of Seekers, some barrel rolling over the group in pairs, trios or singularly. Some of them came trailing smoke, some howling with their special skills of audial disruption sounding.

Then Warlord came back down spiraling toward the group engulfed in flames, streaking across the ground past Rainmaker only to pull up heading into space once more. As he did, he wove himself through the steady stream of Seekers flying in formation toward, over and around both sides of the groups on the ground, moving with such speed and split second timing that anything less would have created a spectacular collision.

Some younger Seekers began to appear, those who were not yet consecrated but they flew with the other cusp aged infants and sub adults, those not yet proclaimed adult by the community since their confirmation had not been held yet. They came anyway, given a place in the progression to show their joy and delight in the leadership of The People by the Great Elder.

They came and came, huge Seekers who bore heavy arms and those who were fast and light, data collectors, sensor bots and other specialists. Behind them came the bigger bots, transport ships including Astrotrain, himself flying alone over the top of the gathered grounders, his sonic boom rattling over the plain around them in the thin hot air. He flew onward, then pulled up at a tight angle disappearing with everyone else into space.

Prime and the others gathered together watching with astonishment as the once former enemy thundered into being through the bridge and blazed around them. Hundreds of thousands of them entered Tau Ceti e through the bridge, flew in formations predetermined by historical precedence, then disappeared into space. It was nearly half a joor before the last flew through, barrel rolling at a low altitude over the group, then pulling up steeply into space.

Seven hundred ninety-two thousand, six hundred forty-two Seekers had thundered through the giant aperture, blazed their majesty over the gathered, then disappeared into space. It was so astonishingly overwhelming that when the last, a battalion of femme Seekers howling overhead together disappeared in a tight arc upward to space, the group stood a moment, shaking the sensation of vertigo out of their processors.

Prime who had seen two of these, albeit on a much, much smaller scale waited for Rainmaker. He would lead the process and he, himself would be there as the focal point of all that was to come when they gave up or were beaten. In the end, everyone gave their allegiance and oath to the Matrix as personified in the personage of the First Disciple of Primus. The others watched, their audials dialing up until Ratchet told everyone off line to stay deaf and listen internally.

Rainmaker looked at the group of unnerved Seekers facing him, all 2,500 youngling mechs and three femmes. They were overwhelmed too but their leader, Raider, was rallying. He straightened, then turned to face Rainmaker. "You are to obey me, infant. You will give your loyalty to me and obey me or I will fight you to the death."

The youngster glanced at the two with him, both of them pensive and tense. The others behind him shifted, their unease over what had happened magnifying by the minute. As they did Ratchet moved to stand beside Hard Drive who was nearest to Prime. :What do you think about them? They look young to me:

Hardie nodded. :I think so. There doesn't appear to be a full adult among them from the behavior I'm seeing from them:

A cold chill swept through Ratchet. :We had a bunch of infants who were engineered to be soldiers for Megatron come to us and they turned out to be babies:

Hardie glanced at Ratchet sharply. :That's not good:

Ratchet nodded, then turned to watch as Rainmaker walked closer. **"YOU WILL GIVE TO ME YOUR OBEDIENCE AND OATH! YOU WILL COME TO MY DOMAIN! DO IT NOW!"**

The crowd behind the three became restless as they stirred with tension. Raider turned to them, then walked closer. **"WE CAME TOGETHER! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER! NO ONE CARES FOR US *BUT* US! WE STAY TOGETHER!"**

They settled, then stepped closer together as they watched with a growing dread all that was unfolding. Raider turned to Rainmaker. **"YOU WANT A FIGHT! I CAME TO GIVE YOU ONE! NO ONE, NOT A SINGLE ONE OF US OWES YOU OR ANYONE ELSE *ANYTHING*!"**

Rainmaker turned to Breezy. "I accept your challenge." Then he raised his staff and called out, a command for The People to come and witness the battle.

Then it began again. The sound of massive movement of enormous numbers of Seekers started to come down from the heavens as colossal numbers of them began to descend to the ground, transforming in midair to slam down in their shockingly exciting manner. The ground trembled as dust rose in the air. They came down in the hundreds, then thousands, transforming midair before slamming down. They turned to the group of newcomers and their leadership, moving to make a circle around the arena where the fighters stood.

More and more came, tens of thousands and then hundreds of thousands of Seekers, seemingly raining in a torrent from the sky. Bright lights in extraordinary numbers appeared in the upper atmosphere as they flew ground ward to their leader. It felt like a deluge, the numbers as they came. Some of them landing in the back, young, femmes, and elders gathered with the others, finding a space to stand together. Those worthies were pushed and pulled forward to the front to watch. The femmes, the younger mechs and others who had come gathered along the front, watching with enormous excitement what was happening. For many of them, this was the first formal group exercise they had ever had. For some, it was a blast from the past.

When the last Seeker landed, the last infant brought forward and the last gathering up of the body to be closer to the center at last ended, a lone Seeker flew out of the darkness trailing flames which appeared to have engulfed him. He streaked in and overflew the group, then flew upward at an impossible angle trailing flames as he did. Zooming straight upward he appeared to stall and fell backward toward the ground, recovering at the last moment to thunder over his father in a barrel roll. Warlord came around as furious light, then transformed and slammed into the ground nearby. He straighened as flames rose off his body, then they began to dwindle until they disappeared. His specialty beyond fighting and finding things and places few others could was projection. He had projected flames in tribute to his father. He walked to the edge of the circle then turned to stand in front of his brethren. It was then that he went down on one knee and bowed his helm.

Everywhere in the great encirclement, the crowd knelt, the motion spreading outward as they did like dominoes. They bowed their helms almost as one, then waited for the signal from Rainmaker that the tribute was accepted with gratitude. He raised his staff, then the other Elders came forward planting theirs as they stood in a semi circle behind him. It was then that Rainmaker began to sing a song of war, of brother and sisterhood, of the glory of flight and the honor of Cybertron. His voice rose up into the atmosphere as he did and the crowd listened with helm bowed on their bended knees.

:Do we kneel too?: Sunstreaker asked on the all call line the grounders were using together.

:No: Raptor said as he watched the group intently. :This is a tribute for a Seeker by Seekers. Just watch and learn, infants:

They did as Rainmaker began to make the dance motions that punctuated the song of war and pride, swinging his staff as he did. He came to the end, shaking his fist at the sky, then raised both arms and his staff to the heavens. **"PRIMUS BLESSES THIS CONGREGATION! THE PANTHEON BLESSES THIS CONGREGATION! ALL HAIL SEEKERKIN!"**

The roar that came out of that was unholy in magnitude as the congregation of Seekers raised their fists and rose from the ground, giving their allegiance to the Great Elder. The ground shuddered under the stomping of that many peds, then it settled. Rainmaker turned slowly, satisfaction and pride on his face as he did. When he reached Raider and his seconds once more, they were pensive, tense and wary. He stared at them, getting the sense of them, then planted his staff. "Give me your oaths."

It was so still that the sound of rustling feet and the odd softly spoken word could be heard by just about everyone there. The group behind Raider were like statues, their fear and loathing as clear on their faces as their uncertainty. It was clear to Prime that they didn't really know what was happening. :Rainmaker, the group appears to be unclear about this moment. They may not know what they are seeing:

Rainmaker nodded slightly. "I call out to all who are assembled here. Come to me, your leader, and let us go to safety together. That group you're with now do not love you. We came here, all of us to save you," he said.

 **"WE DON'T NEED SAVING!"** Raider said as he moved back slightly. **"WE TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES!"**

Rainmaker looked at the three before him, measuring them against his own thoughts. "Did you hear our calls and the warning about Megatron's order. I ordered everyone to come to me."

"We heard it. We don't believe you." Raider stared at him defiantly.

Then there was a rustle in the circle of Martian Seekers nearby as a femme followed by an older one stepped out to the edge. They bowed low. "Elder, may we speak?"

He looked at them, one a teacher in the schools and the other a crafts master who taught endangered skills at the Cultural Center in Aerie Hill. He nodded. "Yes."

They bowed again, then walked closer to the three youngsters who looked at them warily. "You can't persuade us," Raider said.

"You have been lost a long time. What is your clan?" the older femme asked.

He looked at her, then glanced at Harrier. "She is my elder," Raider said pointing at Harrier.

Harrier stepped closer joining the two other femmes. "You are my child then. You belong to me."

 **"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE BUT THIS GROUP!"** he said sweeping his hand toward the others who looked at him with confusion and fear. **"WE BELONG TO EACH OTHER! I LEAD THEM AND TAKE CARE OF THEM! NO ONE ELSE OWNS US!"**

:Oh frag, Ironhide. We have some infant warriors here: Ratchet said moving closer to Ironhide.

Ironhide glanced at him sharply, then the group beyond. They were big, battle marked and incredibly unnerved. :Prime. Ratchet thinks these are more infant warriors:

Prime glanced back with surprise, then back at the group. :Elder, may Ratchet examine them? I think we have more Sunspots before us:

He glanced at Prime sharply, surprise suffusing his face. Then he looked at Ratchet. Nodding, he turned back to the tall burly Seekers standing before him, the three femme Seekers stepping closer as the three mechs moved back with confusion and anger. "Raider."

Everyone paused, then turned to Rainmaker, some of them with concern and others with fear and rage. Rainmaker moved closer, staring at the face of the big mechs carefully. "How old are you, Raider? And you? Where did you come from? How long have you been doing this war business?"

Raider stared at him, then turned to walk to his own group. Ordinarily, Rainmaker would have dumped him for the insult but not this time. **"STOP!"**

The three paused, then turned back to Rainmaker. They were tense and wary, looking ready to fight. "We are leaving."

"You will **stay.** You are younglings being forced to fight in Shockwave's devil armada. You are **children** ," Rainmaker said as a gasp went through the crowd. "Ratchet."

Ratchet moved forward to stand next to Rainmaker. "Yes, Lord Rainmaker."

"Do you know how to tell if they are victims of that villain?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have to plug in. I have a protocol devised to tell within a few vorns the age of a Seeker forced into servitude like this. I asked Perceptor to help me write it after Sunspot."

"Then do it now," Rainmaker said, his optics never leaving the three. "They will cooperate."

"No we won't. What are you doing?" Raider asked as the other two with him shrank back a few steps. The three femmes had stepped closer to the skittish newcomers.

"We are saving you, infants," the older femme said. She reached out to stroke the arm of Raider. He shrank back but she persisted. "We came to save you."

-0-TBC 2-4-16 **edited 2-5-16**

Leoness: I wish I could truly write the images in my head. :D:D:D


	36. Chapter 36

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 36)

-0-On a desiccated plain on Tau Ceti e

"We are **saving** you, infants," the older femme said. She reached out to stroke the arm of Raider. He shrank back but she persisted. "We came to save you."

The two with him, mechs named Colius and Raver shrank back, their optics roving frantically around then **. "Raider! What's happening?! What do we do?!"** Colius shouted as the other femme reached for his servo. He stepped back with fright, then turned to the big group of youths behind them.

They were becoming agitated with fear and uncertainty as they watched and listened to the strange happenings before them. That was when a big Seeker stepped from the congregation and walked toward a smaller newcomer who shrank slightly away. The big Seeker reached him, then embraced the smaller mech tightly. It was as if a dam broke as all around the group of newcomers mechs and the odd femme stepped forward. Then embraced the newcomers who disappeared into the mass of those who pressed forward to give comfort and welcome.

Raider watched with almost a sense of hysteria, then turned toward Rainmaker and Prime. **"DON'T DO THAT! WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? WE'RE GOING TO GO *NOW*!"**

Colius began to shed actual tears as he jerked his arm free of the grip of the femme who held it. **"Don't! I don't know what's happening! Raider! What do we do!?"**

Raider stepped back, his fists coming up as the elder femme stepped closer. **"Don't touch me! I'll fight!"**

"No you won't, infant. You and the others are coming home with us and we're going to take care of you. You can come to my apartment to live. My mech and I want you to come."

Nearby, an older Seeker mech with lots of detailing of a long storied life as a warrior stepped out of the anxious crowd watching and walked toward the pair. "Come with us. My femme and I will take care of you. All three of you."

 **"NO!"** Raider said as he turned to walk toward his group. Then he stopped as he watched the multitude surround them, holding and hugging them as they were enveloped. He spun. **"LET THEM GO! I HAVE TO LEAD THEM! THEY BELONG TO ME AND I BELONG TO THEM! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! DO IT *NOW*!"**

Rainmaker stepped closer to Raider as the two mechs with him huddled with the femmes. They were trembling with emotion and confusion, stranded at that very spot with an inability to do anything else. "Come with me. Come to us. We **came** for you. We will love and take care of you. You are **our** infants and we love you."

 **"YOU CAN'T! NO ONE DOES! WE TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER! WE'RE A FAMILY! ALL OF US!"** Raider said, then he swung a big fist at Rainmaker.

Rainmaker leaned back and the punch missed. As he did, he tossed his staff to Warlord who caught it. The youngster threw himself at Rainmaker who dodged and moved away from his powerful swings. Some of the crowd paused to watch as others gathered around the newcomers talking to them and asking questions. The kid whirled, lifting off the ground without transforming but it wasn't enough. Rainmaker got him in a bear hug, dragging him back down to the ground. He pressed the youngster down until he was nearly flat. **"Doctor! Do it now!"** he yelled.

Ratchet hurried, then bent down slotting a cable into one of the youngster's neck ports. He paused a moment, then pulled free. Rising to digest the data, he looked at the kid who was struggling. "He's one of them. An infant in an adult frame. He's older than Sunspot … maybe just on the edge of sub adult but he's not grown."

Rainmaker let go of Raider who staggered to his peds. He swung several times on Rainmaker who parried the blows. Colius and Raver looked stricken. They stood side-by-side huddling together as Raider raged. Then he stopped, glancing around frantically. "Come on. We're going."

"No, you aren't," Rainmaker said.

" **YOU CAN'T COMMAND US!"** Raider said.

"I can," Harrier said walking closer to the distraught frantic youngster. "You are **my** clan. I am **your** elder. I **can**. You will come with us to our haven and let us care for you so you don't have to be afraid or burdened any longer. You will be protected and given every chance possible to be happy and safe. You will do this with us together."

Raver turned to Raider. "What do we do? Do we go with them? I'm scared, Raider."

"We go now and we don't go with them," Raider said turning to the pair who moved closer to him.

"What if we go with them? They said its nice there. You heard the elder. We can be safe," Colius said anxiously. "Everyone seems like they want to help us. You don't have to make the decisions all the time, Raider. Maybe this place is safe."

"We can't trust them," Raider said. "We can't trust anyone anymore. Remember?"

They looked at him, then Colius hesitantly turned to the group watching with expressions of grim despair. "You're the Prime."

Optimus nodded. "I am and I welcome you with the elders to safety."

"You're the Prime and we don't … we aren't supposed to believe you. You're an Autobot and no one can trust them," Colius said.

"You can trust the Prime, infant," Rainmaker said. "All of us do. See them?" he said nodding to the silent multitude gathered around them while a number surrounded the newcomers nearby. "We are nearly a million. We are part of a great experiment where we live the way we were intended. You can come with us and be safe. I will personally vouch for and care for the three of you myself."

"I am Starscream. Do you know who I am?" he asked gently. Thundercracker and Sky Warp joined him. "These are my bonds. This is my trine. I am here to bring you home. Our people are gathering together again, to live the life we deserve, not the one we had. Megatron had a death order on us. Many of us are still trapped on the other side of the Empire. All of us are precious. Come with us. Let us show you what can be possible. You and your group will be cared for as the precious individuals that you are. You have my word of honor."

Colius turned to a wavering Raider. "He's Starscream, Raider. He wouldn't lie." Colius looked at Starscream uncertainly. "You wouldn't, would you?"

Starscream stepped closer. "You have my word of honor on the sparks of my children that I tell you the truth. You are what we are searching for, all of you. Razorclaw will only abuse you and lead you to ruin. With us, with **your people** … you will become the greatness that you were meant to be."

"Maybe our ada will be there, Raider," Raver said hopefully. "Maybe our family's there." He looked at Starscream. "We want to find our genitors, our family. We **know** they aren't dead. They wouldn't go to the Matrix and leave us behind. If we go there we can see can't we?"

Starscream fought back his bile, then nodded. "We will help you. All of us have someone missing but they come in migrations called by the Prime. Millions come each time. You can stay with us until they come."

Raider looked desperate. He looked uncertain. He gripped Colius as he looked at the group nearby staring back at him from the midst of a circle of Seekers who were holding them and comforting many who clung like the frightened children they were to the first individuals outside of their group to show them kindness. "I don't know."

"You are their leader," Rainmaker said gently. "You led them through hardship and travail. Now you must lead them to safety to end your command with honor. You must do that for them because they love and trust you. Come with us and bring your group with you. Finish the great work that you have shouldered all this time."

"My brothers," he said drawing Raver and Colius closer. "We won't be separated will we? There's a lot of us who have brothers. Don't separate us," he asked with a hint of tearful anguish in his voice. "We **have** to be together, all of us. We always were and we have to stay that way."

"You won't be separated," Rainmaker said. "I, the Great Elder of Seekerkin command it. You are heroic, infant. Now come with us. Take your group the last step of the journey to peace and safety together."

For a moment he stared at Rainmaker and Warlord who stood with an expression of intense pain on his handsome face. Raider stared at them, then the others. Pulling his brothers close to him, he looked at Prime. "You are the enemy."

"No. I am your leader and your guardian. The Matrix makes it so through the love and Will of Primus. Do not fear me," Optimus said. "The war is over."

Raider looked at Starscream and Rainmaker who nodded. "Who won?" he asked with a trace of confusion. "Are my genitors there where you live?"

"We can find out, Raider," Prime said gently. "We have to go now, to home where it will be safe and comfortable for you and your band. You were a great warrior to come this far and now your reward will be peace."

He stared at Prime, then the others. "I have to tell them. I'm the leader. They need me to tell them. We're a family."

"I can see that. Tell them," Rainmaker said. He raised his staff and got the attention of the multitudes. Internally, he told them and they stepped back, the newcomers looking around with fright and confusion as they ended up alone again. "Tell your command that you are home and that all of you can stand down now, Raider."

He looked at Rainmaker, then with his brothers holding his arm, he walked toward the group who came toward him. 2,500 kids surrounded him, leaning in to listen. Rainmaker turned to Prime. "This is an abomination. It is a good thing that Shockwave is in a vault because I would kill him if I could."

"You would have to stand in line, Elder," Starscream said grimly.

For a moment they conversed, then all of them turned to face the elder, all of them waiting with anxiety, fear and emotional turmoil. Raider stood between them and Rainmaker, his arms around his brothers. Rainmaker walked to him and then conversed. Finally he turned to the gathered group. Raising his staff, he spoke to everyone present over their internal line. :This is a holy orn. That which is most beloved and sought after has been found. These youngsters are our pride. They are our future. They have come to us over oceans of time, finding us through all manner of travails. There are no words that can grant to them the honor that they've earned by their strength, cohesion and integrity. We are blessed, we, The People. All hail our lost brethren!:

A roar sent up as they raised a salute, then died down almost as quickly. Rainmaker looked at the group. "We will go home now. I will begin to send the congregation back. When it is underway, you will transform and follow my sons and Lord Breezy into space. Form up in a group. We shall surround you and escort you through the bridge. It will be then that we shall take you to your new home at Aerie Hill. Do not be frightened. We will die as one to protect you because you are the reason we live. You are our greatest treasure. We love you, infants."

They looked at him with varying degrees of comprehension. Then the sound of transformation began as hundreds of thousands of Seekers began the business of leaving to go back home. They leaped into the air, then flew upward as the newcomers watched in the company of those who waited. They were hugged, comforted and held by adults as the mass exodus happened all around them. As Prime stood with them he felt a sick feeling lighten slightly. 2,500 more children saved. Maybe Primus in the end would be merciful and some fine day their genitors would fly into their space and be saved as well.

The sky shimmered with Seekers heading into space and the short flight home. It would take a while.

-0-TBC 2-5-16 **edited 2-11-16**


	37. Chapter 37

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd5 37)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet walked to the command table where the others sat waiting for the call just put in to Razorclaw. Optimus had finished a conversation with an emotionally distraught Raider. That youngling had stood with his brothers clinging to him on the airfield answering simple questions that were needed answered.

No, there were no other Seekers with Razorclaw.

No, there were none floating around nearby that needed rescue.

He was then taken with the others who were enveloped in the group that had formed around them, volunteering to be their guardians and mentors especially through the screening portion of their rescue. Prime watched them walk off then turned to Ratchet who had a team of Seeker and grounder doctors gathered around him along with those from Processor Health. They discussed the protocol for this kind of rescue victim, then Ratchet walked to Prime. "They have been assigned mentors and families who will take them in. Then we will begin a three orn screening that will begin in two orns. We want them to settle a little bit before that happens."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet. This is the worst of the worst I think."

"I know. Some of them are hopeful that their families are here. Some of them don't know they have them and only think they have families because some others knew they did. Its all a fragging mess," Ratchet replied.

They chatted, then Ratchet turned to run for the Processor Hospital to check if there was a crisis reception process in place. Prime returned to the Ops Center with everyone else. Now, they waited for Razorclaw to return the call. All of the commanders were back on their stations, their soldiers, civilians and techs still settling in. They were hooked into the call through their operational centers.

"Razorclaw to Prime."

"Razorclaw, we have taken into care all of the Seekers who came here. We are not planning to give them back."

It was silent a moment. "If you say so, Prime. I didn't force them to stay. I hope you noticed that."

"I notice a lot of things. I noticed that the Seekers you had with you were part of an experiment by Shockwave that forced infant sparks into adult frames to mass produce soldiers."

Razorclaw stared at Prime for a moment. "I thought there was something different about them. They kept to themselves. They joined the others from the Benzuli, near the rift zone."

"You had no idea," Prime asked.

Razorclaw sat back in his chair. "No. I didn't."

"They are staying with us, all 2,500 of them. Any Seeker in future is ours. At no point will you ever have them. If you try and keep them you will pay for it," Prime replied.

"Tell me, Optimus Prime," Razorclaw said. "You have all these stations and all the rest. Do you really think I'm going to fly against you?"

Prime considered the calm facade of the mechanism before him. "We plan for all possibilities. If you do, I will make sure you limp back home if you survive it."

Razorclaw actually grinned. "Good to know. Anything else?"

"Stay away from our territory. You are on borrowed time in my zone of influence. More migrations are coming and we will be rescuing them. If you have any pretensions to Cybertron and the Empire I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Very well. I look forward to the orn when I cut your throat," he said. "Razorclaw out."

Prime stared at the screen, then turned to Paragon. "You are online now, Paragon. We remain at level 2 alert. I am going to be spending some time on Cybertron so if there is trouble call me and I will come."

Paragon nodded, then gathered his bag filled with work and other necessaries. He walked out to head for Typhoon and overall control of the operation.

Prowl watched him go, then glanced at Prime. "We have new information from Atlas on the migration. The two groups have been documented and the data sent ahead to us for planning. Both of them are large. The teams are from Cybertron placed there to work to help with the health and mechanical problems of the group. Knights from The Network have bridged from Cybertron to where they are and stayed on, working off arks with tankers for supply.

"Final figures indicate that the combined totals of the two migrations will be around 920,000 individuals. They were rounded up from all over the sectors around Cybertron and further out but not as far as the Rim or Benzuli. They're trying to sweep up and send ahead all of those who would be in harms way should anything come in from the Rim or the Benzuli. If they do then they might take everyone hostage to force your hand. They're trying to space out the arrival of groups so we don't have them all at once."

Optimus nodded. "When will they be ready to retrieve?"

"Give it at least four more orns," Prowl said picking up a datapad. He scanned it, then looked up at Optimus. "I've assigned Magnus to manage Memorial and New Years orn. I also had to reassign personnel to cover the Owen Harris operation with Springer on station. Tracks is taking his place for now."

"Good. His mass covers both plane and vehicle?" Optimus asked as he sat down at the table to attend to eight thousand other things.

"He carries some mass in subspace like all the bots who fly so he can concoct flight mechanisms. For the vehicle mode, I have assigned Fury," Prowl replied. "Fury has a lot of covert ops experience with the Knights and Dai Atlas."

"Good. Manage it, Prowl. I hear that there are hearings and legal matters coming up on the docket," he replied.

"There are. We're due to have a short staff meeting tomorrow so we can go over all the problems and things on our list. That gives Ratchet and Starscream time to let us have a preliminary overview of the children we rescued," Prowl said.

"Good," Prime replied. "I'm going to go to Cybertron this afternoon unless something comes up. I do not trust Razorclaw. He might not make a direct attack now this way but nothing really protects Cybertron. We need to design a defensive system for the planet and surrounding sectors."

"I will get on it," Prowl said with a nod. "We can use the new ships turned over to do that."

Prime nodded, then arose. "I will be in the office until it is time to leave in three joors. Keep me informed, Prowl. How is the situation on Trypticon?"

"He is a basket case. Everything has to be rebuilt and upgraded. They basically let him burn down to the lowest possible level from energon deprivation. We will have to do a lot of work to get him together but Aviation has it. They are going to use Ratchet's suggestion to make it a teaching project getting him up to specs."

"Very well," Prime said, then walked to the doors that led to offices. Prowl turned back to his own business as he did.

-0-Earlier

"What is that, Mr. Lepsis?" Turbo asked as he paused by a window after coming inside from mid-morning recess.

Mr. Lepsis, a student teacher glanced out, then back at the kids who huddled by the glass to look out at the spectacle gathering steam beyond them.

"That is a congregation coming to the call of the Great Elder. Seekerkin is going to go out to greet newcomers," Lepsis replied.

"That's why Mr. Terradive isn't here," Comet said with a nod. "Why didn't you go, Sunspot?"

Sunspot stared at Comet, then looked up at Lepsis. "Why?"

"You're too young. Maybe next time when you're bigger and older," Mr. Lepsis said gently.

"What do they do in one of those?" Silverbow asked.

"They greet newcomers and make decisions," Lepsis said as he turned to the window to watch the gathering spectacle of amazing numbers of Seekers jetting upward toward space. "Mr. Terradive said he would tell you about it when he comes back. Being an adult sometimes means you have to go and do things together."

They stood huddled around the windows for about half a joor before the last group of Seekers faded from view. Then five shuttles left the Military Airfield heading to space also. When they did, the children turned back to the task of getting their creative writing tasks completed for the next orn's sharing.

The affairs of adults were forgotten quickly.

-0-New York City, United States of America

He sat in a parking garage waiting for the mark to need him again. He was luminously beautiful, a dark Bentley with all the bells, whistles and security that suited an immensely rich man. Fury had been a warrior in the company of the Knights for a very long time and his commitment to the Cause was unshakable. Right now, he was the vehicle of choice to Owen Harris, industrialist and all around fragger while he was in America.

Tracks had replaced the aircraft that Owen owned and was sitting in a hangar at a private airfield outside of the city ready to fly Harris wherever he needed to go. Holographic images of pilots specially boosted with new generating power packs devised in the witch hut known as Wheeljack's lab were incredibly helpful toward maintaining the ruse. In two orns Harris would return to London and Fury would take on the vehicle that Harris drove there.

It was cold outside, the cloudy sky betraying the possibility of more snow. Inside, he sat on his gear chatting with Fury who was as bored as he was. Harris had flown to New York from the Bahamas on his own plane with his own crew. The crew was removed allowing Tracks to substitute himself. His first trip with Harris was the jaunt to London.

Fury had been waiting at the airport when Harris arrived on the private jet of a friend heading north. His own plane aka Tracks was still in New York ostensibly going through routine maintenance. What was really happening was his pilots were running heroin into the Big Apple and they were caught. To ensure that the mark, Owen Harris, wouldn't know that, they did it surreptitiously. When Harris left America for his English house, the pilots would look the same, that's how good the tech was among the Autobots.

Until then, it was chat, sit and play two-player electronic games together.

-0-TBC 2-6-16 **edited 2-11-16**


	38. Chapter 38

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 38)

-0-Iacon, Cybertron

Optimus Prime stood at the foot of a giant skyscraper of the Cybertronian style that disappeared into the darkness overhead. It gleamed and loomed over the crowd that gathered, those who were half chosen by need and half by lottery to live there. They had already settled in their homes and likewise, sixteen other finished high rise towers in the general vicinity but they were waiting for Prime to consecrate them with his presence. He looked around at the faces of the crowd around him, then nodded. "This is wonderful," he said.

A roar went up by both those who would live there and those still waiting. Thousands would be accommodated here but hundreds of millions waited. The camps vacated would be filled with newcomers, all of them anxious to help and rebuild the glory of their world again. This time they worked for themselves and the spoils would be theirs too.

Optimus turned to Jetta, then both entered followed by the residents. The lobby was Cybertronian, the décor as well. They entered the elevator and went up to the penthouse which was now a common area for the building and not the second or third home of some wealthy industrialist. Exiting, he saw lounges and game areas, play spaces for children and a 360 degree panoramic view of the world beyond the vast open space. "This is wonderful. I wish it could be faster so everyone can find comfort."

"We're ahead of schedule. They put their backs into it, Optimus," Jetta said. "Wait until you see the villages and the small towns in the rural areas. Those are going up so fast that they're actually empty for a while until we truck back the residents from the outlying camps."

"I'm proud and grateful, Jetta, for what you and everyone does with this project. It haunts my recharge, the worry of it," Optimus said turning to gaze at one of his oldest childhood friends. "Thank you."

Jetta nodded. "We **will** make this happen, Orion. We will."

Optimus squeezed his arm, then nodded. "I know. What other miracles have you wrought?"

Together they turned, touring the other buildings, stopping outside of apartments in beautiful corridors to chat with overwhelmed and grateful mechs and femmes who lived there, some of them debilitated before leaving to tour other places. Entire mini-con villages were recreated and those who lived there did so in great comfort and style given new infrastructure and design. Leader-1 from Mars had organized the villages so that they could assist as he also allayed their fears about Prime and the big bots that always seemed so indifferent before.

The villages were pristine, shiny and filled with residents that worked hard at their part of the puzzle of rebuild. They made electronics in brand new state of the art plants that sat on land once occupied with shanty shops and warehouses. Any number of products were being refined or created to be trucked to where it was needed. Now it was different, infinitely better and they were working for their own as well as everyone elses common good.

When Prime arrived he walked through the streets with Leader-1 who showed housing, amenities and work spaces that would be home for 35,000 individuals and families who had lived here in squalor for generations in the past. The streets were broad and immaculate although the village had been occupied for a while. Tall towers of habitation skewed to their stature rose up everywhere, shining and brand new.

Warehouses were nearby for commerce and work as nearby a big factory and industrial area was going full bore making things that were needed everywhere. The sounds were normal to Prime as he listened to commerce, construction and the noises of those living here going about their business. They walked through the village, D-4, ironically the home town of Bumblebee, then continued onward to the other seven nearby that were either completely rebuilt or on their way to near completion.

-0-Kup

He sat in the Ops Center with Genesis working together on a number of reports that showed the sensor readouts. He was teaching the kid a number of basic things and the youngster was listening with incredible intensity. Genesis had an amazing mentor and Kup had his biggest and perhaps youngest student.

Several decks below, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and several others were sitting in a 'club' next to the huge restaurant that was the mess hall for the garrison. Farther down the concourse was a movie theater where films and television programming were playing around the clock. A recreation cum gym was next to it with all the various things that were needed to keep mechanical beings in trim including a virtual shooting range.

"Deal me two," Sunstreaker said tossing in the cards. He took two more, considered his hand, then folded. "What are the odds we fight with Razorclaw?"

"Even, I think," Smokescreen said as he dealt three cards to Devcon and two to Sideswipe.

"They're going to start broadcasting the propaganda tomorrow," Devcon said as he tossed in his ante.

"I wonder if Rampage made a video for Razorclaw. I wonder if he knows about the family," Sideswipe replied as he anted up. 'I don't think it makes a difference but you never know."

"He does," Devcon said arranging his cards in his servos. "Razorclaw met up with him when he first came this way. Prime brought him to Mars for the meeting. I think he knows about Rampage's family too."

"How long is this tour?" Smokescreen asked.

"Open ended. But if something comes up we can go," Dev said.

They played together passing time as regular patrols of Seekers flew off to do their routes through the endless expanse of space between themselves and the enemy. There were signals of ships sent out to watch them back by Razorclaw but nothing sighted too close to the stations. It was stand off now, both sides taking the measure of the other with the balance of power firmly in the hands of Optimus Prime.

Just like Optimus planned.

-0-Earth

He pulled into the garage where Owen Harris lived, slipping into the two spaces that were Owen's alone. His holographic driver left the vehicle and opened the door letting Owen Harris and two of his advisers out. They walked onward to the elevator that would take him up to the penthouse where he lived. Fury watched him through the eyes of his holographic driver until they disappeared. Then the image derezzed.

:Fury to Diego Ops Center:

:Diego here:

:He's in his apartment in Manhattan. I expect him to stay there:

:Affirmative. How are you doing?:

:I'm bored. When do I get relief?: Fury asked.

:When Tracks flies to London with him. He's supposed to go tomorrow. Expect a trip to the airport in the morning. We have the flight plan for his trip. Ops Center out:

"Frag," Fury whispered to himself as he hunkered down to wait.

-0-In the prison

Rockwell stood by the bars staring out into the rest of the prison as he waited for the attorneys appointed for him and the others to arrive. They were going to be having a preliminary hearing about their conduct during the recovery of refugees that would outline the process to a Primal hearing. Their conduct was egregious enough to warrant such a hearing.

"What do you think is going to come of this, Rockie?" a voice said behind him. His bond, Periodic, had walked to the bars to stand beside him.

"Nothing good," Rockwell said. "We need to speak to the family here. I cannot understand how they can prohibit that."

"This is martial law," Periodic said. "He can do what he wants."

"When counsel comes we ask for visitation," Rockwell said.

"I intend to see the others that are free. Gravitas and the others will see to it that we have a fair hearing. That's all we can hope for."

They stood together talking together as another interminable orn slowly passed by.

-0-On the decks of Trypticon

They had come in large ships with tons of parts, supplies and equipment. He was in stable orbit of Saturn and now was the time to repair him. Several enormous tankers were already here, umbilical lines fixed to his tanks to fill him with energon. When the baseline reached optimal, he would then be restarted so that his energy systems would be able to take over and supply his body with the energy it needed.

Several techs followed Ratchet as they walked through the silent figure working out the refit, repair and restoration of the long dormant figure. He was in dire condition. His remaining reserves which could last enormous amounts of time were in the danger zone. Ratchet walked through the engine room and control center with a number of energon and flight engineers with him. He paused to look around, then plugged in for a second. "This entire engine and energon conversion structure has to be replaced. He's working on a very inefficient system, one that doesn't allow him to digest his fuel properly. No wonder he was such a guzzler. Slagging Decepticon fraggers! They never built anything worth a damn. Frag this mech's health and the rest. Just fight and try not to break down. I doubt he ever had a truly comfortable moment inside his own frame."

They worked out on a datapad what would have to be done and how, a tough assignment given they were dealing with the mechanism's ability to feed himself. By the time the specifics were drawn, Trypticon would become as efficient and energy savvy as anyone else in his class. It would probably create a situation where he would finally feel better and more settled than ever in his life. They continued onward going through his electronics, processor system and general soundness. It would be decided that he would need a complete and total rebuild.

-0-Aerie Hill, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They were parceled out among the residents, many of them with grown children of their own. The youngsters were assured that they would not be broken up, but would find a life together here that was filled with opportunity and protection. It was disturbing to see them in such a state of fright and confusion given their size and condition.

Starscream watched with Rainmaker as they walked away with families, most of them clinging to their servos and those that also went with them. Rainmaker and his bonds were taking in Raider, Colius and Raver. They stood surrounded by Rainmaker's family waiting for whatever would come next. The schedule of medical examinations was going to be set by Gullwing who was given the brief of their care.

The whirl of activity was brisk and cheerful to allay the anxiety of the youngsters. 2,500 youngsters walked into the medical center and then back out heading for their new homes and the next few orns of tests and conversations that would give them enough information to help them the way they desperately needed.

"Jarro has been organizing processor health to come tomorrow and test them," Warlord said turning to his father and Starscream. "They will set up the schedule. I think if they get a chance to recharge in a nice berth and eat something that's good for them, it will help them along the way toward allaying their anxiety."

Rainmaker nodded. "We must be very vigilant and I must make another call on the secret lines. **All** of our children must be found. I am agitated to think that anyone is out there who has this much need of our protection."

Starscream nodded. "I will help you," he said as they watched a family walk out with two of the big Seeker infants.

-0-Cybertron

They reached the rural areas of the northern hemisphere of Cybertron, rolling through damaged areas until they began to change. Going from destruction to clearings to rising towns was startling. They followed the roads that had always been there, roads that had been rebuilt and now were the thread that wove all the areas together. Prime would spend the rest of the orn going through restored towns buzzing with activity and security. It would be incredibly heartening to everyone to see him and talk. It would be incredibly heartening to him as well.

-0-TBC 2-7-16 **edited 2-7-16**


	39. Chapter 39

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 39)

-0-On we go …

Cybertron

Optimus Prime stood at a crossroads waiting for a train to pass. The tracks in this part of the countryside had been repaired to carry tons of freight, food and even passengers along to their destinations. It was an incredible sight to see the endless line of boxcars, flat beds stacked with mountains of material used for buildings and the occasional bot sitting on a stack of something waving with great joy to the leader of their miracle.

Soundwave had joined him along with Lebus and Shackle as he went on his inspection tour of the world. They were going to visit bases that once were Decepticon but were now centers of medicine and garrisons for the newly rehabbed forces of Megatron. He was silent as he stood beside Prime watching things happen that he had striven so hard to achieve but never had the energon to make happen. It was galling for him to feel such frustration but he also felt in a small guarded part of his processor intense happiness at the sight.

Soundwave was a lot of things, not too many of them good. But he was at spark what everyone else was, a Cybertronian home boy who loved his planet intensely. He sat in on meetings with the governing committee that ran the planet now, the eight district commanders, the general staff appointed by Prime at the HQ in Iacon jointly led by Shackle and Lebus that did the day-to-day business as well as others, some coming in for the meetings from Mars. They made decisions together, signed them off with Prime or his proxy, Prowl, then made it happen.

His advise was sought, Soundwave would give them that. He had information about the planet and the way things were that was still valuable but his overall worth was dropping with every inch reclaimed and every battle won. The only thing that consoled him was the rise of Cybertron from the ashes.

And of course, not having to face Megatron alone when he returned some terrible orn.

The train passed, then Prime transformed, the others following including Soundwave. They crossed the tracks then continued onward to a base outside of a small town named Nemsa. It was a hub for shipping, a medical center for those who required long term care and maintained a mixed garrison. That was who Prime wanted to see. They disappeared into the perpetual night of Cybertron's wandering heading for Nemsa together.

-0-In District 4

Raptor sat at his desk in the office of the garrison base that occupied a portion of the small town of Cypria. It was about 100 miles south of Altihex. It was a flat area devoid of much that was beautiful having been leveled during the fighting eons before. Now it was rising as the surrounding area was razed for new building and the expansion of the military base that had been the small town's life's blood.

He had been on inspection earlier with his two sub commanders, an Autobot artillery expert named Ruler and a former Decepticon ship captain and structural architect by training, Sly. Sly had been a member of the board that Soundwave had created to rebuild the planet. He had been glad. Being a ship captain wasn't his cup of tea, but building was. He was almost simpleminded in his focus. They had walked to the barracks where the crews of the ships lived. All of the war ships stood waiting on the flight line due to their level 2 status, ready to go at a moment's notice.

He entered, the activity inside stopped and everyone stood. They looked at Raptor silently including the Autobots among them. Raptor was a legendary General from the old orns. He grinned at them as he paused by a group playing cards. "Who's winning?" he asked.

"I am, sir," a youngster said. He had a look about him that said 'Decepticon'.

"Beating the Autobots are you?" Raptor asked with a bigger grin.

The kid relaxed slightly. "I hope so."

Laughter softened the tension as everyone watched him walk through looking here and there. He turned to them. "What do you kids need? Do you have enough diversion?"

One of them glanced at the others. "We're good, General. I'm not hungry anymore."

The others nodded, then one stepped closer. "General … I've seen the pictures of Autobot City. Do you really think we can have the same life here? I was a Decepticon for a long time. You don't think they're going to remember that and not let me live like that too do you?"

"You aren't one now," Raptor said. "You **will** have that life here. It's yours. It's your birthright. We're all working for it and you have to do the same. Right now, you defend this world. Some fine orn you can decide what you'd rather do. You can even go to school."

"No one let us. None of us ever did," an older mech said.

"Optimus Prime will. Its what you can choose when we get things done here. I'd choose it in your place. Don't be shy, infants. Everyone deserves an education and all of the opportunities that come with it. You learn to read and you can choose your life. They do on Mars. Decepticons are going to college. Think about what you want to do some orn and then do it. No one can hold you back now but you," Raptor said.

It was silent a moment, then he turned to go. He walked to the door with his sub commanders, then paused. He looked at the group watching him, then nodded. "You're doing fine, infants. I'm proud of you." Then he walked out with his aides to visit more soldiers.

They watched him go, then the first mech turned to the others. "He looks just like Ironhide."

The other nodded. "I know. It's uncanny."

-0-Trypticon

They turned to several mini-con engineers. "You'll have to crawl up there and cut the duct loose, Rangler. It's a really tight space."

Rangler nodded, then looked at his two partners. "I'll go first and locate the attachment. Then you can make the cut. I'd suggest, Bezos," he said to the construction boss that was asking for their help, "that you and everyone else clear the area. When that cut's made the duct's going to slide out and take out anyone in the way."

"What about you inside?" a young construction worker asked with a worried expression.

Rangler grinned, then laughed. "We're going to be fine. Thanks for the worry though. Shall we?" he asked everyone.

The construction crew moved back heading for a cul de sac set into the wall nearby. Looking out, they watched the mini-cons gather their tools, then begin to trek into and then upward inside the big tube. It was a conduit that carried cables into the processor of the big mechanism they were working to repair. When the metallic tube was removed another smaller one would be added since the mass of cables that fed him sensory information were now much smaller and down scaled with improvements in medical tech over the vorns.

It was silent a moment, then the sound of a torch lighting up added to the tension. It hissed for what seemed like forever, then the conduit was cut free. A wrenching sound was heard, then the tube slid backwards rushing across the floor to crash into the back wall. It rolled a couple of times, then stopped.

Bezos and his workers ran to the tube, then looked inside. Three mini-cons were laying on their backs staring at each other, then Bezos.

"Are you guys alright?" Bezos asked with concern.

" **FRAG YEAH! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"** one of the three exclaimed.

Bezos grinned. "Mini-cons."

" **MINI-CONS FOREVER!"** came the reply from inside the conduit.

One down and many, many more to go.

-0-In a meeting called for the Seeker crisis

Jarro and Ratchet sat with a mob of therapists, infant and Seeker specialists and doctors going over the plans for the screening that would occur the next orn. Ratchet was standing in the front of the room showing images of the situation and what he knew thus far.

"What we have is the same situation that we had with Cardinal and his little group but this is slightly different. This group is older. Cardinal and his family are a later batch of this abomination than this group and thus don't show the growth that these children do.

"All of the infants were mass hatched, then their sparks taken from infant bodies and put into adult frames, or at least frames large enough to be sub adult in size and agility at the time. It would appear that larger frames were too much for sparks to manage. I don't know how many infants died before they figured that out but given the players, I imagine it was considerable.

"This group has been in this condition for a long time and thus, their sub adult protoform which had been coupled with a spark actually grew in a reasonably normal manner. They are old enough to have grown to become full sized adults in their protoform state even as remaining children in processor and emotions whereas Cardinal and his group weren't. They were among the last if not the actual end of the program before it was discontinued, thus being smaller in size.

"The sparks inside the big frames are still children but they've been around a long time. I would say that they might be among those first created at the beginning of this war crime. As such, there could be a lot of problems for them that Cardinal and Farrell's group don't have. They look adult and for some their actions mimic adults. It would be easy to mistake them for adults and have it cause trouble for them."

Jarro nodded. "Right now the group is parceled out among the Seeker population at Aerie Hill. They're confused and upset but everyone is working hard to give them comfort and security. Tomorrow, we have to begin tests and scans, interviews and interventions if necessary. They've become a very tight knit family group together and that has to be preserved. We don't add to the problem if we can help it. Their leadership … Raider in particular is key to their reclamation."

"Seeker elders have agreed to be at the meetings, to comfort and assist the infants. Understand … some of them think their genitors must be here. They believe that their families are somewhere, maybe even here. I don't want that disturbed. They have enough before them without the idea that they might never see their families again. Even if its true, its for down the road. And it should be known that Cardinal's group had the same notion. I don't know if its just a forlorn hope or there is more at play here now that this group says the same thing," Ratchet said.

"Agreed. Here's what we do tomorrow," Jarro said as he began to outline the plan for everyone.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

"What do you think about the stations?" a newsman on a news show live broadcasting asked Will Lennox over the comm line between Earth and the MCA HQ in New York City.

"You had to be there. There's no way to describe what they are unless you're there. I would have felt confident with one but six? We're more secure now I think than any other time before."

"What about the enemy? Did you see them out there when the stations deployed?" the newscaster asked.

"No. They were waiting to see what Optimus would do. They're genuinely afraid of the stations," Lennox replied.

"They're called dreadnoughts. What exactly do they do and what are they like?" he asked.

"A ship in the dreadnought class on Earth is one that was designed to destroy everything and anything no matter how big or powerful it is. Its the same with these vessels. They have different formats … ship, station, city and robot modes. They do what's needed and asked of them and they're pretty fearless. All of them are sentient also … they're alive and think and feel. Just like us."

"They used facsimile avatars to move around us. Explain that if you can," the newsman asked.

"They're holograms, solid and real. When they want to use them they create them, then inhabit them as an extension of who and what they are. Its easier to know them and hanging with them is fun. Typhoon, the one you saw is a very highly placed bot, leader of this format and he shares with Metroplex clan leadership of the Metro formers as well. They're completely loyal to Prime and Cybertron and will do what it takes including sacrificing themselves to protect their own. That includes us. Because Prime includes us, we're part of that mission for them."

"Will we be seeing more of them in future?"

"Galaxy Productions is making the third season of "Platoon" so I'd think so, yeah," Lennox said.

"Do you have any information about the progress of Earth2 yet?"

Lennox stifled a sigh. "Not yet. We don't deal with that end of things."

And so it went.

-0-TBC 2-8-16 **edited 2-12-16**

I have to say, the mini-cons with Drift in the new Transformers cartoon make me want to adopt them. I think those two are so cute I can hardly stand it. SOOOOO adorable, both of them. :D:D:D Adorable like kittens. :D


	40. Chapter 40

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 40)

-0-On a street in Iacon, Cybertron a while back

They walked along the sidewalk staring upward at the towers that once again were rising. Street lights all around them and lighting in buildings pushed back the dark a bit which was wonderful. From pool of light to pool of light they walked, staring around themselves like the rubes they were. This was the city to which they had fled when the planet had fallen to the Autobots a time before. Gathering their courage, finding no resistance from the powers that had dictated their lives before, they walked away and headed toward a place everyone said was a haven. Iacon.

They had worked in a warehouse at a military base 100 miles away. They had walked in the shadows to avoid the chaos that was everywhere. Teams were roving out with food to give and the promise of medical treatment. They had worked hard and were as deprived as everyone else. They could have waited but they didn't. It took enormous courage to leave their posts, to make their way through the dispersing rule of the Decepticons. Someone said Prime was in charge so they took a chance.

Garrisons that regulated travel had disappeared or stood silently watching them as they walked past check points looking neither to the left or right, but continued onward as if they had permission. They joined with others, masses still moving to the center, hungry and tired, frightened and hopeful. They kept walking toward the growing lights of habitation.

The two had paused on a road that led toward a bustling light that was shining skyward in the perpetual night of life here. It was bright and massive. Someone had told them that city-formers had landed bringing with them medical treatment and food. They were giving it away. All you had to do was keep going. Head for the lights. Go with the masses. No one would stop you. No one would punish you. Autobot soldiers were there to keep order and protect you.

That had been frightening to hear. Autobot soldiers with their weapons in numbers. Would they allow a Decepticon to come for food and help? They stood in the shadows scratching off their brands, digging at the purple design of Megatronus's face, scraping it off to the best of their ability. They wouldn't be the only ones. Most of the Decepticons would do this thing. They would join a line that seemed to stretch out forever, moving slowly along to the front.

A huge city-former loomed over them along with one farther back. As they waited, they watched with astonishment as another one came in to land. Soldiers could be seen if one leaned out of the massed line to look. They were standing casually about, their weapons pointed to the ground. No one seemed to be offended by the Decepticon presence in the line. They even saw Decepticons enter the gates.

They stood together, an older bond who had worked hard and made all the compromises everyone else had to make to survive. As they stood together a mech was walking down the line talking to the gathered. He would ask them questions entering their answers into a datapad before moving on. Each of those he talked to got a tag that was pinned to their bodies.

The closer they came to the pair, the more they tried to hide themselves. Behind him came a mech with energon. He talked to every one of them, another mech with him scanning each for their condition, then marking it on their tags. It was then that the miracle happened. The energon mech would punch buttons into a hand held, then produce energon cubes for each out of the dispenser he wore on his back.

It shown the lightest and brightest blue either had ever seen and as they watched others drink it, pausing to marvel, the famished torment increased inside them. It had been orns since they managed any food. They felt light headed from the lack of it and the sight of others eating made them feel broken.

The interesting thing that none of those waiting noticed was that no one made a break for it. Everyone stood quietly watching with longing and incredible dignity as the mechs made their way along. It was orderly and tense, silent in a dreadful sort of way. It was then that two other groups joined them from the newly arrived metro-former, hurrying up to help with the sorting.

Two mechs to go.

Then one.

"Hi. I'm Suli. I need to get some information and have your medical stuff taken. All you have to do is let us scan you for now and answer questions. When the energon tech has your vitals, the medic will tell us what kind of energon you can tolerate. Your systems are down so we can't give you straight up stuff yet. Okay?" Suli had a kind face and a soft voice.

They nodded numbly.

"Names?"

"Gus and Spigot."

"Where are you from? What is your clan? Your region and city-state?" Suli asked as the medic scanned, then plugged into the pair.

"We're from Polyhex but were moved nearby here to work on the base. Our clans are from there, the North Polyhex Tribe near the warehouse district. Our region and city-state is Polyhex," Gus said wearily as the medic extracted his cords from both.

"They're really depleted. Nothing major that can't wait. We can jump them to the clinic, Suli," the medic said. He turned to the energon tech who drew up two big cubes. Taking them from him, he turned to the pair. "Sip this slowly. I know you want to knock it back but you'll get more. Don't make yourself sick."

They took the cubes, then stared at them. Gus sipped, then glanced at Spigot. "This is good. Drink it, Spigot."

They stood together sipping the energon. Suli grinned. "This is the best part for me. This is Class A energon and its all you're ever going to get."

They paused to look at him, then their cubes. That's when Spigot burst into tears.

-0-Later

They sat on a bench waiting to be seen by a real doctor. The metro-former was named something-or-other but he'd forgotten. They had one more cube before getting this far led by a medic aide called to get them. The team had taken more information … they had two sons who had been conscripted … they had no idea where they were but their names were added to the list going into the huge database with priority flagging to seek … they were Decepticon conscripts, miners who were given scut work in exchange for minimal rations and a place to sleep that didn't leak acid rain.

They were hungry, worn, broken in spirit and clung to each other in desperate hope that maybe things would right themselves somehow. They were two little sparks lost in the machinations of a tyrant in a war no one wanted on a planet broken and despairing.

A big mech walked from a medical suite pausing before them. "Come with me. Let me look you over," he said with a calm modulated voice.

They stood wearily and warily, then followed the big mech into the room. He helped them sit on the med berth together, then plugged in. He was silent as he watched the data, then he pulled the plugs. Taking a pen, he began to write directly on their armor. "It won't take much to make you feel better. You'll get that taken care of now, then you can go to the showers and get clean."

"I haven't done that in vorns," one of them said. The other nodded tiredly. "Things didn't seem to matter when they took our boys away."

The medic paused. "Tell me about that."

"They came for workers, the Decepticon magistrate for our area in Polyhex. They needed someone to work in the machine shops in the garrison base north of here about 100 miles away. They rounded us up. Gus had to lie that he knew how to do what they wanted or they would have divided us up. Our boys could do masonry and electrical work. They took them. I remember watching them marched away and crying like I could die. I couldn't save them. Neither of us could," he said as a tear rolled down his face. "They went away and we haven't seen them since."

"Did you tell the refugee intake officer?" the medic asked.

"We did. I'm not sure it will matter. Where did they go? Did they leave here for some place else? I don't know. I have no hope," Spigot said with a wretched expression of sadness on his face.

"We have great luck finding people," the medic said. "Give me a moment."

He turned to the computer nearby and pulled up the refugee intake interface for refugee searches in the massive database being built here, the few databases they had managed to crack from the Kaon and Iacon HQ's so far as well as the one on Mars. He entered the basic information, then turned to the two. "What are their names?"

They looked at him, then Gus stood up anxiously as Spigot clung to his arm. "The oldest is Ennio. The younger is Time Out. They're good mechs, our boys. They helped us take care of each other. We kept them from the draft by hiding them but they were taken anyway. One of them is gentle and the other is shy. They wanted to be priests." He paused to gather his emotions. "I'm so afraid for them."

Ratchet watched them, then felt despair envelop him. "I'll look." He turned to the computer and finished the information input. Then he hit send and waited. It was silent in the room, then a screen came up with a name.

Ennio.

"Describe Ennio for me, Gus," Ratchet asked.

"He's tall and good looking. He is black with white details. We kept it simple because we … can we say it now?" Gus asked glancing at Spigot who only looked confused and uncertain. He looked at Ratchet who was watching them with concern. "We're Primus Peace Mission. We aren't educated and all amd we never were college or university mechs but we liked what they believed and we tried to help when the … the protests and all," he said trailing off. Tears came to his optics. "We should have left when everyone did but this is our home. My genitors are buried in Polyhex. We're religious … this is the body of Primus. How could we abandon Him when He never let us down?"

Ratchet swallowed his bile, then turned to the screen. "I want you to come look at this image for me. Don't get despairing if this isn't him. Ennio is a common name in your region."

Spigot got down, then took Gus's servo into his. Gathering himself, he walked toward the screen with Gus and looked. "That is our son. That is our Ennio." He looked at Ratchet in astonishment. "Where is Time Out?" he asked with rising fear.

"We don't know. I want you to come with me. We will find Ennio and take care of you. Maybe he can tell us where your other boy is." Ratchet leaned into the hallway and caught a doctor's attention. "I have to take care of an emergency. What's the situation like?"

"We got this, Ratchet," the doctor said.

Ratchet looked at the pair, then nodded. "Come with me."

They exited the room heading for the Control Center where the bridge was. They entered along with others and found themselves in the Autobot City Medical Center in Autobot City on Mars. They followed him out lost in the bustle of the situation as they walked here and there. Then they reached a door in a hallway lined with doors, some open and others not. Ratchet opened the door and they entered, the pair freezing as they saw a youngster lying on a berth hooked up to a lot of machines.

Ratchet quickly scanned the monitor overhead. "He's going to be fine. He's just had repairs made and he's in a mild medical stasis. Why don't you both sit here and wait for him to wake up. I'll get a social worker to take care of all of you and help you get settled here. Alright?"

They nodded numbly, then sat beside their son taking his servo into theirs. Ratchet hurried out, located a social worker who would stay with them until they were settled in. He himself would link in and set an alarm for anyone coming named Time Out who was from Polyhex and had a brother named Ennio. He would search for him as he had searched for others.

Walking back through bridges to Cybertron, Ratchet rejoined the effort to help refugees who were now being bused in from outlying areas to fill the holes of those who were now living in towers. He would find Time Out eventually. He would find out that he was part of a construction crew that was swept up in a group leaving the Empire.

Time Out was now stranded in the midst of Razorclaw's new and expanded army.

-0-TBC 2-8-16 **edited 2-12-16**


	41. Chapter 41

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 41)

-0-Cybertron

"What is the situation regarding crime and disturbances?" Optimus Prime asked the head of security on world, a sub lieutenant of Springer, Gyro who was once Chief of Police for Crystal City.

"We have disturbances, mostly related to the shift from nothing to something, Lord Optimus," Gyro began as they stood in the cleared and slowly rising center of Crystal City. "We have renegade kids, those with processor problems and a number of individuals who don't understand that their violent behavior won't be allowed. We keep a jail system going with the magistrates hearing cases. Some of the hardcores we ship to Autobot City for Warden Gee-Gee to warehouse. Until we have time to build a prison of our own that's our situation.

"We're also working on some evidence to identify one of the serial killers. We have strong leads on the other since they seem to be having a competition of some sort together," Gyro said grimly. "Given our situation and the destruction both physical and emotional of our world and her people, we're working a miracle here."

"That's relieving to know, Gyro. Please express to your people my deepest gratitude at what they do. These are less than ideal conditions and what they do is critical for all to function."

"I will, sir," Gyro said as they turned to continue onward in their tour of the city. It was one of a dozen which Prime would visit before leaving.

-0-Elsewhere

" **ADA!"**

"Ada isn't here yet, Praxus. Are you just practicing that word?" Corr asked gently as he watched his great grandson lark around the room.

"Ada isn't here. Ada went away. I miss Ada. I cried," he said as he paused his ambling and turned a sad face to Corr.

"Oh my," Corr said putting down his book. "Come here, infant, and sit on my lap. I need a baby on my lap."

Praxus smiled broadly, then launched himself onto his great grandpa. Corr lifted him, then settled him on his lap. He sang a soft lullaby to the infant, one he used to sing to Ratchet. The sun streamed in as they sat, both of them missing Ratchet and Ironhide together.

-0-Temple

They walked with and/or were carried from the huge facility by their teachers and aide. The bus waited for them to load and when they did they pulled out to go back. The bus driver glanced at Sunspot. "What did you think of the congregation when it left to go with the Great Elder, Sunspot?"

Sunspot looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. **"WASN'T THAT GREAT!?"**

-0-Earlier in the classroom at Centurion, Tri-Cities, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They glanced up to see a pair of Seekers fly straight upward outside of their windows. Looking closer, most of the class arose and walked to the windows to look outside including the human kids nearby who were painting in their art class.

In the distance en mass and everywhere else in great numbers it appeared that every Seeker in the colony was leaving for space. They turned to their substitute, Mr. Lepsis. "What's happening?" Comet asked.

"There is a convocation of the congregation. The Great Elder needs them to help him do something. Every Seeker in the colony is heading out."

"What about us?" Cardinal asked as he moved to stand by Sunspot. Farrell was already there watching the mass bug out with fascination. "We're Seekers too."

"Infants don't get to come. If you were sub adult I'm told you would go with them. For now, you have to wait until they come back, then ask a million questions," Mr. Lepsis said.

"Wow. Look at them. There must be millions and millions," Cardinal said with awe.

"There are nearly 900,000 Seekers in our colony," Mr. Lepsis said.

The sky seemed to bubble as the flashing fiery launches of what seemed to be an endless stream of Seekers took to the skies. Some flashed past the school building, flying from other places or from the ground below. It seemed to take forever, then they were gone. It was silent in the room.

Sunspot put his servos against the cool glass. "That was great. I want to go with them."

"Your ada would be mad," Comet said glancing at his best friend.

"My ada is awesome," Sunspot said with a nod. "I bet he went with them. They like my ada."

"I do," Cardinal said. "Your ada has candy in his office. When we come there for our check ups from him he gives us some." Cardinal smiled. "I really like the fudge."

"My atar loves fudge. Ada keeps the fudge there for him," Sunspot said as they stared at the now normal skies of the vast colony. Their view from Centurion was remarkable from their level in the building and the city gleamed in the sunshine of the late winter orn.

Mr. Lepsis grinned. "Maybe I can get some at lunchtime when you go to recess. We can have a treat later."

His offer was universally approved.

-0-At school once more

They arrived, waved goodbye to their driver and followed Mr. Terradive into the school. Their Temple lessons complete, they would now have their physical education class which meant kayaking and/or swimming in the school's huge pool. They ran into their room and hung up their duds. Gathering into a line, the humans climbed into their transport box. It would be a short elevator ride to the pool and their teacher, Mr. Barod, the phys ed master of the school.

" **MR. BAROD!"** the human children waved as they were carried to the instruction area of the pool.

" **WELCOME!"** Barod replied, the good natured young mech highly loved by the kids who enjoyed his class with its many and varied courses. They were swimming now, the humans rowing as an alternative. They would adjourn to the many different gymnasiums that featured many different activities including wall climbing, wrestling, gymnastics, board and box games for the gaming and strategy part of the curriculum, a game like basketball, a game like floor hockey and other things to be rolled out in time.

Barod walked to a wooden cabinet nearby and pulled out a set of boats, some single rower and some multiple. He set them and their oars on the ground. "Time to row, my pupils. I hope you're ready to learn new things."

 **"WE ARE!"** -the human kids in Terradive's room

"Good. Get ready and I'll have Miss Violet get in the water. She will show you the skill lesson today, then I will come watch you."

" **OKAY!"** -all the human children in Mr. Terradive's class

He turned to the larger group who was lined up on the side of the pool looking at him with great expectation. **"INTO THE WATER!"** he cried with a laugh.

They whooped and jumped, most of them leaping while a few of the less bold stuck in a foot, then eased in. They bobbed in the water, a number of infants grinning and laughing at each other. Then over them with a leap, Barod dove, splashing them with a tidal wave. They bobbed up and down, some going under the waves before all of them were ready to follow their teacher. He stood up, then grinned. "Beat me to the end of the pool." He turned and began to swim.

The infants would, everyone of them as Barod dog paddled to allow the slowest to finish ahead of him. When they were in the deep end, they practiced their swimming strokes, how to float and last in emergencies without falling to the bottom and how to not be afraid of such an alien substance. They practiced and practiced as he watched the human kids row their heart out with the aide helping. When the class was nearly over, he opened the water slide and watched them jump off the diving board as reward for their great progress and effort.

It was slagging fun.

-0-Evening everywhere

Ratchet walked through the medical center that anchored the medical effort in the camp around the titan, Legatus. He was tired and ready to go. Stepping into Ops Center, he walked to Ironhide who had come there to go home with him. The eight administrators including half his elders had dined with Ironhide in the mess, then headed out to their stations.

"You ready to go?" Ratchet asked giving him a hug.

"Born ready," Ironhide said. They turned together, then walked to the bridge room for the short hop to Mars. When they got there it was dark and cold. Stars were everywhere in the sky along with lights from ships and orbiting devices. Walking along the sidewalk, they paused long enough for Prowl to join them from The Fortress. "You look tired."

"I am," Prowl said. "Optimus is staying over on Cybertron. One of these fine orns, we get to have a life again. By the way, a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Great. Not," Ratchet said as they continued onward heading into the city to home.

-0-Morning

" **ADA! I CAN STAY WITH YOU!? YOU COME HERE AND STAY WITH US!?"** Praxus asked as he danced around the table with a 'piece of toast'.

"You have to go to school but I'll bring cookies," Ratchet said as he wiped Prowler's face.

That infant frowned, then grinned. "Ada. I come with you?"

Ratchet grinned. "Nope."

Both of them were snatched up by Ironhide and carried off to get organized to go. The door opened as elders came in grabbing up infants in the bedlam. They left just as swiftly heading for the underground and the train ride to the schools.

Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "I think infants were here a moment ago."

"I hear ya." Ironhide grinned. "Wanna frag before we go?"

"No time, big boy," Ratchet said. "Bookmark that thought though."

They gathered up, then walked out making their way through the morning crowd on their way to The Fortress. The crowds were good balm, their energy feeding the overall upbeat sense of the colony. The sun was breaking the dome of Mount Olympus as they reached the courtyard of The Fortress. It was a short walk to the conference room where Prime was sitting with Typhoon.

"I heard you were staying over on Cybertron," Ratchet said as he sat.

"I just got back with Typhoon," Optimus said.

"I can get you a cup and a snack," Ratchet said.

"I could use it," Optimus said.

"You need a bite?" Ratchet asked Typhoon.

"I would love one," Typhoon said as Ratchet walked out to the rec room. By the time he returned with two plates and two warm mugs, everyone was there. They gathered and sat, turning to Prime.

"Prowl, let's start," he said nodding to Prowl as he took a sip.

"We need to go over a number of things but first we need to hear the latest intel from you, Typhoon," Prowl replied.

"We're sixes and eights," Ty said with a grin. "We get a lot of buzzes and signals in the mix far out but not close. The Seeker flights are making them squirm."

"How is the set up? Do you need anything?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm good. But there's one thing you might want to pencil in," he said grinning at Ratchet. "You might want to come and visit the infants."

"Hard duty," Ratchet said pulling a big box out of subspace. "I want them to know the mystery of fudge." He slid it to Typhoon who slipped it into subspace. "I love those infants."

"Watch out, Ty. He'll adopt them if you don't watch out," Raptor said with a grin as he watched from a monitor nearby at his ops center on Cybertron. "Mech is needy."

"Tell me about it," Ironhide said with a grin.

 **"SAYS THE MECH WHO ADOPTED A MECH AND SEVEN FEMMES HIMSELF!"** Ratchet said with a chuckle. "So Typhoon … what do you think about having a daddy again?"

Laughter was long and loud.

-0-TBC 2-8-16 **edited 2-10-16**

 **NOTES:**

ESL: duds-the clothes you have on or are getting


	42. Chapter 42

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 42)

-0-A staff meeting in Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"We're gearing up to bring in some of the migration. The data Seekers have flown over the mass of it and the one following. We've sent out medical, engineering and tech teams that are working the group, getting them ready to come in. We estimate the first one is roughly 1.2 million and the second, 1 million give or take a few thousand. We have housing available for 2 million overall with the ability to build a camp in the neighborhood of the new construction in the sixth city module now. I hate the idea of another Little Iacon but if need is there we can do it again. We can't take them to Cybertron. It would be impossible," Ultra Magnus was saying.

"We've broken ground on two other habitation sites south of the Tri-Cities which will be our focus ongoing. We're aiming high with a target of 5 millions homes and starts for 5 million more. The second group will be last and we will leave it finished outside and framed inside. We can turn to it when we finish the first start or we can leave it framed with utilities until the need arises for it to be made useful. Whatever is happening will dictate the schedule."

"I want to tour all of the cities here when we conclude. I need to have it more clearly in my processor. This is the biggest anxiety I have, that whoever comes here is without decent habitation," Optimus said.

"We can go together then when we finish here," Jetta said glancing at Magnus who nodded.

"What is the situation in our industrial base?" Optimus asked.

"We have three industrial parks now and we're breaking ground to merge #2 and #3, though they'll still keep their designations. Beyond that, near the great crater nearby, we're going to begin a new one that will be triple the size they are now and transfer all of our heavy industries to it. Steel, large and major fabricating and the like will be taken there while Park #1 is modified to manufacture food and medical items and Park #2 has every other process," Jetta said. "We're preparing to expand our operation across the board to accommodate the increased population here and to supplement the operation on Cybertron. Right now, we produce 133% of what we need in all the major areas. If that begins to drop we'll expand more but right now, we meet and exceed our needs in the interim."

Prime nodded. "Thank you. Express my thanks to all concerned."

"We will," Jetta said with a grin. "Who's next, Prowl? Mom?"

Ratchet snickered as he glanced at Jetta. "You're so fragging lucky."

"I won't argue. I concede that ground to my brother-in-law," Jetta said as he glanced at Magnus. That worthy rolled his optics and the show moved onward.

"Ratchet, if you can turn your gaze away from your numerous and may I say slightly odd progeny, we would like your report," Prowl said as he leaned back in his chair. His optics gazed at Ratchet with a mix of triumph and affection.

"Well, since you only insulted me once today I will," Ratchet said glancing at his datapad with a grin. "We've reached medical equilibrium on Cybertron. The incoming needy are equal to the operation in place … that is, we're not being overwhelmed or experiencing bottlenecks from demand. Our in-field operation is a life saver in every sense of the word. Setting up triage stations everywhere to treat, sort out and disperse individuals to safety or greater help is doing a great service to our problems at hand.

"We have techs going through every center, town, hovel, village and tent beside the road looking for doctors and other personnel and we're finding them as well as collecting the needy still out there. Some of the medical individuals are up to the job now while others are being treated and updated on our protocols and procedures. Several are in jail for being either quacks or criminals. We want to establish more regional aid stations all within a 100 mile radius of a titan so they can assist and be assisted as we gather in those who are still homeless and wandering. What a slagging mess this is."

"What is the percentage of those who are still without shelter or stability? Does anyone know? An educated guess perhaps?" Prime asked.

Ratchet and Jetta along with Magnus and Jarro had an off line conversation, then Magnus turned to Prime. "We have an estimate that nearly 500,000,000 of our people are receiving at least minimal shelter. Everyone on sensors everywhere receive aid and assistance. We have about 92,000,000 in the large titan-supported camps at last count. There are about 87,000,000 in various camps and small groupings all over the planet. That leaves half a billion located still unsheltered to the standard we require as minimal. They do receive food and aid. Habitation is whatever can be gathered at the place they're settled. We're making shelters as fast as we can but it'll take time."

Prime winced. "I **must** go to these places. Prowl, I will be gone for the next few orns touring Cybertron. I want to see what can be done about this. Perhaps we can send roving teams to make shelters out of the rubble so that they can at least be inside from the elements until things get better."

"We'll work it out," Jetta said glancing at Scar, Bulkhead and Payload sitting solemnly along the wall together. "Meet me after this."

"We are working so hard. I am as proud as I can be about the effort but half a billion still in dire need and the three hundred million plus who aren't as sheltered as the others makes me lose recharge," Prime said.

Chevron cleared his throat a moment. Everyone turned to him. He bowed his helm to Optimus. "Lord Optimus, it might do you well to go on a vision quest to consult the Pantheon. There is a way to restart the heart of Cybertron through the use of the Omega Keys and the Omega Lock."

The group stared at him, then Prime. He was thinking but said nothing for a moment. "I remember something vaguely about it. Or I think I did. The Matrix is silent on this subject."

"What do you remember or know, Chevron?" Magnus asked.

"I remember that the keys unlock the gate. Through the gate one reaches the Heart of Cybertron, the place where Lord Primus resides in deep protective repose," Chevron said. He looked at Alpha who had said nothing but looked interested. "What say you, Lord Alpha?"

Alpha considered things a moment. "There **is** a tale from the most ancient times that a gate unlocks the pathway to Primus Himself. If one restores Him, it restores Cybertron, His body."

"How do we restore Him?" Ratchet asked.

"You have to restore the energon oceans that flowed within, down in the deepest part of Cybertron. Restore Him with energon, then He can create more because His systems will come back online. If that happens, the body will respond. Cybertron will be restored." Alpha shrugged slightly. "Or so history says."

"How do you reach him and how slagging hard would **that** be? I remember my ada and appas telling tales of monsters in the deep," Ratchet said.

"There are tales of such things. Whether they're true or not would require direct inspection," Alpha said with another shrug.

"Where are the Omega Keys? What are they and how many are there?" Magnus asked.

"I am told they could be as many as one or four. They are hidden on the planet. We would have to start at Simfur, at the Temple site. They create a map and show us the Omega Gate. There are two tales about it. You lock the keys into it somehow and it starts the restoration process. Or, you take them down into Cybertron to find the Gate which when unlocked brings you to Primus Himself," Alpha said.

It was silent. Then Prime sat forward leaning on his elbows. "I would like you to accompany me to Simfur tomorrow, Alpha. Would you come as well, Chevron? You and any other of the priests who know something about this? If we can find the keys and do this, our people will find their lot in life improved beyond what we can create alone."

"Of course," both replied.

"We better have a plan in place if this can happen. If everything suddenly heals itself, there'll be chaos," Magnus said. "I think having a handle on this before it happens … if it does, is preferable to anything less."

"I agree," Prime said. He glanced at Prowl. "Could you please organize a group to make sure any transition if it happens does not led to rioting. Our people have suffered enough."

Prowl nodded. "I will. Funny, this makes me more anxious to have happen than it alleviates my worries."

"Me too," Prime said with a nod. "Continue, Ratchet."

"The 2,500 Seeker kids are in hand. What makes this worse is that they've been around longer, are bigger than Sunspot and Cardinal's group protoform wise and that could complicate their lives due to their size fooling everyone around them who aren't privy to the situation. They're healthy overall and desperately needy and uncertain around gentleness, kindness and love outside of their group," Ratchet said.

Starscream nodded. "We are working on that in tandem with Jarro and his department. Right now we want them to relax into their new life and talk about things. I am told the more they talk the better they will become. Right, Doctor?" he asked glancing at Jarro.

"Yes. We're going to start testing and interviews with the hope of having hard data and a plan worked out for you to review when we come back to this meeting next time," Jarro said. "Right now, allowing them to decompress, play and rest along with good nutrition and security will help them feel more secure. They are terribly, terribly insecure."

"The three I have are slightly better. They are sponges for affection and follow my bonds around from room to room in our apartment," Rainmaker said. "They led the group. They seem as old as my grandchildren in Youngling Day and sometimes, emotionally younger. They're desperate to find their genitors. It is so difficult to hear some of the things they are starting to say."

"We will support the families who care for these children as well, Elder. We will also be looking into a way to have them educated together, roomed together but allowed to mingle at all other times with whoever they are found to be compatible with educationally speaking. They need to be socialized to help this transition and playing and mingling with those their own emotional and intellectual if not physical age is key."

"Please let us know what you need. I know the entire colony will be ready to step up to help," Prime said as helms nodded around the room.

"Thank you, Lord Optimus," Rainmaker said in the formal manner. Prime nodded his helm back in response.

They continued, each department speaking to their piece of the puzzle, then everyone sat back wearied a bit but determined. "Now ..." Optimus said with a slight grin. "Anyone for the good of the order?"

"I have a funny story," Ratchet said. Groans and grins met that. Ratchet smirked. "Oh, I think I just forgot it."

" **TELL US, OLD MECH!"** Ironhide demanded with a big grin.

"Well," Ratchet purred as he leaned into Ironhide's chassis. "Since you asked so nicely."

Gagging sounds and laughter greeted that. Ratchet grinned. "Springer was intended to become Owen Harris's personal flight device but having a station to command sort of took care of that. Tracks took his place."

"That narcissist?" Raptor asked with a grin from his monitor. "I remember his sorry aft."

"That one," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "He **is** handsome and his protoform is rare and beautiful." / 3 … 2 .../

" **WHAT THE FRAG!? STOP TALKING ABOUT ANYONE'S CHASSIS BUT MINE!"** -Ironhide the ruffled

"Yours is my dream chassis, Only One. Where was I? Oh yeah. The hotness that's Tracks," Ratchet began before Ironhide smacked the back of his helm. Ratchet grinned. "Anyway … Tracks flew him to London and back again to New York for a meeting. It was on the last flight back to London that the deed was done." Ratchet smiled beautifully, then sat back satisfied.

Everyone looked at him a moment, then Prowl leaned forward, his lazer optics focused on Ratchet like gun sights. "Tell the ending or I will put you on garbage detail like ***FOREVER***!"

"OoOOOooooh, hurt me, Prowler. Hurt me," Ratchet said to loud laughter. "Humans have debris chutes too as we all know, some of us in greater detail than others. Its rather terrible and I won't bore you with details," he said sending the short video to everyone in the room marked 'kittens-open right away'. Everyone did, then half the room stood in surprise and disgust, several laughed loudly and the rest threw things at Ratchet who slid under the table in self defense. He peered up. "Is it safe yet?" he asked before a cup bounced off his helm thrown by Prowl.

He slid out and sat with a big shit eating grin. "Needless to say, Tracks had to fly all the way to London with a … a whatever in his system. The transformation was flawless down to the toilet facilities and Owen Harris took advantage of his opportunities."

"Oh slag," Jazz said with a giant guffaw. "Do we have that much Lysol on world do you think?"

"We can but hope. It explains a lot. He asked me to be relieved of the duty this morning," Prowl said. "I said no."

Ratchet snickered, then grinned at Prowl. "Relieved. Get it? Huh? Huh? Relieved?"

He had to duck under the table again.

-0-TBC 2-10-16 **edited 2-12-16**

NOTES:

Guest: You are awesome. I can't recall to the degree you can the parts I need to fix. I fixed it thanks to you. I am a fiend with continuity and with you, I can make it happen. **ALL HAIL, GUEST!**

Leoness: I am so happy you're along. You are totally adorable. Even the infants think so.

" **I, ORION LOVE … uh … LULU!"**

See? ;)


	43. Chapter 43

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 43)

-0-Meeting, Order, the good of

Ratchet smirked. "Slaggers."

"Any family news that must be shared?" Prime asked with a grin.

"My infants are excelling with every passing orn," Starscream said as Thundercracker smirked. "Dart is quite the artist."

"He smeared paint all over the coffee table," Thundercracker said. "He tried to paint the dog as well."

"You have a dog?" Ironhide asked.

"We do," Starscream said with a grin as he glanced at Thundercracker. "Tell him."

Thundercracker grinned. "I have a dog. His name is Buster and he's got brown hair and optics. He's the love of my life."

"Bested by a dog," Rainmaker said with a chuckle. "I **will** say I like that dog a great deal. My new infants love it."

"I never have to walk him myself again," Thundercracker said.

"You have a cat, right?" Starscream asked of Prime.

"Rambler wanted one for Christmas Surprise. Miss Kitty," he replied with a grin. "There's something about a cat sitting on your lap purring that's very comforting."

"My appa has a cat. We have a dog. Who else has a pet?" Ratchet asked.

Basically no one else. Bulkhead grinned. "My son wants a ferret."

"I like those. A very Decepticon kind of animal. Sneaky and nosy but ultimately deeply lovable," Starscream said to general amusement.

"No one's mentioned horses," Raptor said. "How many horses do you have responsibility for, Ratchet?"

"I think it was about ten or eleven. That might or not include Sunspot's horse. They're getting to be pretty good at riding them. Orion loves his 'hoop', 'porp' … what was that other one, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked.

"Hoob," Ironhide answered to everyone's great amusement.

"When's conferences?" Alor asked as he peered out from his monitor showing him holding Scout on his shoulder. The baby was mooning and humming as he fought recharge.

"Soon," Herling said with a grin as he enjoyed this, the best part of the meeting. "In about a decaorn. We have a number of revisions to I.E.P.'s as I look around the room. It's about that time."

"Should we bring bribes?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Fudge. Cherry and walnut fudge," Ironhide said.

"It's not for you, slagger," Ratchet said.

"It's all for me, Ratchet," Ironhide replied.

Typhoon laughed loudly as he lounged on his chair. "This is fun. Do you do this all the time or is this just for my benefit?"

"Prime needs a warm fuzzy at this point every time so this part is for him," Neo said with a grin.

"I see. Perhaps I'll bring one of the infants with me each time to see how the levels of power move," Ty said. He looked at Ratchet. "Candy donations will be generously accepted."

"Done deal," Ratchet said with a grin of his own.

"So tell me about the Autobot Scouts," Payload said just to be ornery. "I want my kids to have all the benefits."

A glacial tone fell over part of the room until Prime laughed aloud. "Soon. I want the plan on my desk by Friday, Earth time. I want it or you're going to do scut duty forever. I have spoken."

A riot of laughter, whining, howling at the moon, sneering and helm slapping, noogies, suggestions about what to put in a place where suns have never shone, back at you's, your mamas and other hints of discord, loud tones of laughter and other emotional traumas dominated the moment, then receded.

Prowl turned glacial optics on Prime. **"REALLY!?"**

"Yep," Prime answered. "Spirit asked about it when I called them last night."

"Awww. Sweet little lamb chop. Wants his old ada to do magic for him. How could anyone not give it up for that little mech? Is there anyone sweeter on this planet?" Ratchet asked as he looked around the room.

Everyone agreed because they were slaggers too and loved to see Prowl squirm even if they agreed that Spirit was sweetness personified, then turned toward Prowl. He leaned away under the optical assault, then glared back with his own rather sultry optics. Yes, Prowl had no real idea how handsome he was. Prime on the other hand did. He fantasized about his little buddy when he had the odd moment, imagining him as a scout leader, bandanna and all … he would have to get Prowl a bandanna.

Drool.

He gathered himself, then looked at Prowl. "Yes, Prowl. Is there a sweeter expression of goodness than Spirit's little face?"

Prowl glanced at Prime, then folded his arms as he sat back. "Slagger. You're really barking up the wrong bean pole. Ironhide is Scout Master of Mars and All Other Outlying Areas. I'm just a peon."

Everyone turned to look at Ironhide whose smirk and general **BWAAHAHAHAHAAHA!** dropped off his face so fast you could hear it clang on the floor. **"FRAG ALL OF YOU!"**

Laughter coupled with insults, generalizations about the size of his bearings, insults from his mama, howling laughter from his papa, smirks from his ball and chain and other derision hit the fan and splattered all over his rather awesome awesomeness. He pulled Prowler from his hold. "See these slaggers, Prowler? They're picking on your old atar."

Prowler looked at him trying to figure out what he was saying, then pointed generally around the room. "Atar. What they saying to you?"

"Bad things," Ironhide said with a smirk.

Prowler blinked with intense surprise, then looked at them with astonishment. He clambered down from Ironhide's servo, then walked to the center of the table. He looked all around at the group gathered who grinned back at his impossible cuteness, especially Miler and Venture whose servos itched to grab him. **"YOU! YOU SAY BAD TO MY ATAR!? YOU BAD TO MY ATAR! I BAD TO YOU!"** Then he walked to Rainmaker and swatted his servo with his own tiny one.

Ironhide grabbed Prowler, then set him down before him. "Prowler, I'm **joking**. Funny. Atar **funny**."

He looked at Ironhide a moment, then pointed at Rainmaker. "He said bad?"

"No." Ironhide grinned. "Ada did."

" **What?** I said nothing," Ratchet said glancing at Ironhide with a grin.

" **ADA! WHAT IS HE DOING TO ATAR!?"** Prowler asked indignantly to his mama.

"Nothing. Uncle Elder is nice. Uncle Elder is good," Ratchet replied as he smirked at the baby's papa.

Prowler looked at him, then Rainmaker. He walked to Rainmaker, then leaned down to kiss his servo. Rainmaker grinned, then scooped Prowler up. **"YOU GOOD TO ATAR!?"**

"I am," Rainmaker said with a smile. "Usually."

Prowler smiled, then leaned over and kissed Rainmaker's thumb. **"I LIKE YOU! YOU LIKE ATAR!? I *LIKE* YOU!"**

Laughter made the rounds as the awesomeness of winged infants asserted itself. Prowler would make the rounds himself of the group until they broke up to go their separate ways.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned back to Prime who was lounging in his chair, his arm resting on the back of Prowl's. "Autobot Scouts. Ideas? Suggestions?"

"Yeah, I have one. Give it to the Seekers," Ironhide said.

"Scouts have a great oath. Tell us, good girl, the oath," Ratchet said glancing at Prowl with a grin.

Prowl frowned, a wholly beautiful thing. "Frag you."

"Yes," Miler said with a slight smirk as he rocked in his chair with a dozing Prima. "Profanity trumps recitation every time."

Prowl curdled.

"I'll start," Ratchet said. "Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming..."

"That **isn't it** ," Prowl said frowning some more. Prime was in seventh heaven. Frowning Prowl was one of his favorite looks.

"Let me," Devcon said as he sat in for Springer. He was acting chief when Springer wasn't present. "I promise to be thrifty, stealthy and straight. I'm not sure I like that last part. None of us qualify as straight to the humans."

"What has our orientation got to do with the Scouts?" Prowl asked with a frown.

Prime smiled bigger.

"Let's not go there," Ratchet said hurriedly. "Let me try again. 'We hold these truths to be self evident, that all men are created equal and they are endowed by their creator with certain inalienable rights. That among these are life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness'."

"That's not it," Prowl interjected.

"I **like** it," Alor said to be ornery and because he liked it. "Don't you like it, Flint?"

Flint from Fort Apache: "I do. That's from the Americans … a part of their Declaration of Independence and the other? That's the opening part of their national anthem. Nice stuff."

"I agree." -everyone talking together at once to be ornery

" **I got it!** " Ratchet said sitting up straight to recite like a good girl. "Not like the brazen giant of Greek fame,  
With conquering limbs astride from land to land;  
Here at our sea-washed, sunset gates shall stand  
A mighty woman with a torch, whose flame  
Is the imprisoned lightning, and her name  
Mother of Exiles. From her beacon-hand  
Glows world-wide welcome; her mild eyes command  
The air-bridged harbor that twin cities frame.

"Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp!" cries she  
With silent lips. "Give me your tired, your poor,  
Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,  
The wretched refuse of your teeming shore.  
Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me,  
I lift my lamp beside the golden door!"

It was silent a moment. "What the frag was that? I **love** it," Raptor said.

"It's The New Colossus, the poem inscribed on the Statue of Liberty as **YOU WELL KNOW!** " Prowl growled at Ratchet.

"Well then, Miss Pris, how about you telling us the Scout oath?" Ratchet said with glee.

Prowl smirked at him with barely concealed blood lust. "Alright, fragger. Here we go: 'On my honor, I will do my best  
To do my duty to God and my country and to obey the Scout Law;  
To help other people at all times;  
To keep myself physically strong, mentally awake and morally straight'."

Prowl got a standing ovation. The good girl.

-0-TBC 2-11-16 **edited 2-12-16**

The New Colossus is the poem on the tablet the Statue of Liberty carries and one of my favorite poems because it speaks directly from my heart. HUGS, big world. Know you're loved.

There's a graphic series where Thundercracker stays on Earth as a defector, dreams of becoming a script writer for movies and loves his little brown dog, Buster, to pieces. :D I love this universe.


	44. Chapter 44

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 44)

-0-After the meeting, hanging around the command table in Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"You're disgusting."

"You love it. Admit it."

"I admit nothing."

Ratchet grinned at Prowl as he sat at the table holding Prima. His ada was at a meeting of the Space Bridge Team so he had Prima for a while. "Cute baby. Could be a twin of someone else I can name."

"He is. Handsomest baby in the world, both of them," Prowl said patting his brother's tiny aft. "Where are you going now?"

"I have some down time so I'm going to the bakeries and candy stores to make care packages for the Dread kids."

"I'll come with," Prowl said. "I have to pick up Sojourner from the Academy."

"Let's book then," Ratchet said rising. "You have a number of things to make happen including the Scouts."

"Frag you," Prowl said rising from his seat. "I don't have to do slag. I'm just going to edit the scout manuals changing names and a few of the topics here and there."

"Tell Ironhide," Ratchet said as they walked into the Rec Room. "He'll reveal you're a plagiarist if you don't."

"He would," Prowl said as he slid Prima into his hold. The walk to The Grocery in the Mall of Metroplex was jolly and swift as they entered and grabbed a cart. "Lead on, McDuff."

They walked toward the bakery, then paused to look at the glories in the cases. "I think I need dessert myself. By the way, cookies are the next contest if you didn't hear yet."

"I heard," Prowl said as he internally rifled through the Food Services database for a recipe to end all recipes. He would be at it a while.

"This will do," Ratchet said. The clerk smiled. "I would like six of these big cakes, a stack of those cookies 10 to a bag six in all and twelve of those boxes of cupcakes."

"Are you having a party?" the clerk asked as he began to box and bag things.

"These are going to the dreadnoughts. They have facsimile avatars to get around so they think eating is great."

"I saw that on the news. That's wonderful. Maybe you should tell the Autobot U.S.O. about this so they can make it a regular thing," the clerk said.

"U.S.O.?" -Ratchet and Prowl together

"The Autobot United Service Organization," the clerk said. "They're new. They make things and do things for the soldiers and Seekers especially if they're on duty somewhere. We belong, this crew," he said nodding to the others who were busy making delectable things nearby in the open portion of the store's bakery designed to let people watch. "A lot of individuals and businesses do. We want to support our troops."

"That's incredibly nice of you," Ratchet said. "Nothing like baked goods on duty."

"That's what we thought. We're going to film their families doing things and send them out, have entertainments and all kinds of food activities like barbecues. It's a lot of fun."

"It sounds like it," Prowl said with a nod. "Thank you for your service."

"I can't be a soldier though I'm in the Home Guard so I can do this," the kid said as he handed box after bag after box to Ratchet.

"Thank you, youngling. You're a good kid," Ratchet said as they turned to go onward. "Someone raised their infants right."

Prowl nodded. "You're going to need another cart if this keeps up. I'll get one." He was gone a moment, then returned. "What's next?"

"Candy. I have an order in to The Confectionare in Terra too that I'll get before boxing this stuff up. Someone is delivering huge boxes to my house. Wanna help stuff them?"

Prowl grinned. "How can I refuse such an invitation? Unless duty calls of course."

It would. A scout deadline loomed.

They paused in the candy section getting this and that before heading onward to the soft drinks department. When that was finished, they pushed toward check out and had it all delivered. Walking out, they took a train at Metro #1 and headed out to Terra.

On a train to Terra …

"What do you think about conferences upcoming?" Ratchet asked as they stood together holding onto ceiling straps as the cars sped and swayed onward in the tunnel system that honeycombed the colony.

"I think I like our chances," Prowl said with a grin. "Rambler is really showing an aptitude for mathematics. I think they want him to do pre-University coursework but we will only agree if he can do it in his school. He's been accelerated enough. His social development is still child oriented."

"He's one fine little mech," Ratchet said as they came into the station at Terra. They stepped off and joined the crowd heading for the surface.

"Sojourner isn't due for a conference for a while. What about Prowler?" Prowl asked as they walked along the sidewalk, then cut across the plaza toward the Circle Preparatory Academy which was just a block away from The Confectionaire.

"He's not due either. I expect greatness from the speech departments on Hero, Praxus and Prowler though. Orion has his moments but he's still stuck," Ratchet said.

"I'll be sorry when he's clear. I love the way he talks," Prowl said as they crossed the street to Circle Prep. "He's as cute as it gets."

"I won't argue," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

They reached the school, opened the door, then joined the genitors inside. Walking to rows of benches in the lobby by the check in station, they sat quietly waiting for the immensely formidable director of the take home part of the school's curriculum to come and give the orn's marching orders. Miss Birdie stepped out of the doorway that led to the classrooms and instruction spaces that the children used, then walked to the front of the group who sat like obedient sparklings to await her holy writ.

"Good morning, genitors. Your infants will be out shortly. Right now, let us go over the instructions for this decaorn for your infants," she said unsubbing a datapad with a no nonsense manner that was unnerving even to the soldiers in the group.

Ratchet glanced down the row to Payload and Bulkhead who both sat with an almost petrified attention on the small femme in front of them. He would have smirked but he was too intimidated himself.

"Most of the infants are on target to reach their goals. What I would like to see is more social interaction outside of school in the colony itself. Take them out in crowds, dine out and show them the cities. Show them what the cities are, what they contain and what they offer. Right now we are advancing through the developmental program that starts with "me". The infant explores and understands themselves. Next is 'us', that is … the family. You. Then the neighborhood and city they live in comes next. Getting them more awareness of that will be good.

"Infants live in a bubble of family and daycare. They need their horizons expanded. We are also going to be including a riding component with the stables that will start next decaorn. That will be coupled with a twice-a-decaorn trip to the Temple for lessons with Lady Sella and regular journeys to the swimming pool, museums and galleries. We will be adding trips to the libraries on a regular basis as well. They will not be limited to Terra.

"Infants will be going to official locations as well in chaperoned groups such as the Central Post Office, the Industrial Park Cities, Operational Center and as many manufacturing centers and businesses as possible. This will mean that starting next decaorn we will be keeping the infants an extra two joors an orn. Instead of bringing them two joors with a joor of genitor participation, we will be having them come five straight joors. You will be relieved of your on-site genitor participation requirement.

"Our students will be now entering a phase of instruction in which your physical presence isn't required. Your part of the plan off school time is still mandatory. You are expected to instruct your infants two to four joors an orn anyway. It will be that they will not be teacher supervised. Your log books will still be required to show your participation and goals attempted and/or accomplished during that time and they will still be reviewed by staff and by me. Any questions will be answered when you ask them regarding your part of this task. Make sure you ask your questions," she said glancing up with a stern expression at everyone who sat meekly.

"You will receive your instructional packets electronically every orn and when you drop off your infants you will leave immediately," Miss Birdie said. "Expect a bit of upset for the first few orns, then they will adjust. Any questions?"

There were none.

Miss Birdie nodded, then walked to the big doors. She opened them and teachers walked out infants clothed and those in arms. The usual hubbub occurred as they gathered up and left.

Ratchet held Prowler who smiled at him in a snow white onesie that covered him from helm to ped. He wore a white fuzzy hat that tied under his chin. His bright chevron was beautiful in contrast. "That little femme would scare Megatron."

Prowl nodded. "I know. Does Ironhide know he's no longer a part of the daily show?"

"No but I'll tell him at lunchtime. Meet us at The Pit Stop if you can," Ratchet said. "Bring the Messiah."

They entered the Confectionaire to finish the order for the infant stations and their adult caretakers.

-0-At home later

Prowler peered into open boxes as his ada labored to fill six bigger boxes equally. Huge cakes, boxes of cupcakes, bags of cookies, candy and licorice (the Cybertronian version) were placed carefully. Huge boxes of fudge of many kinds were also added. When they were full, he taped them shut, wrote who they belonged to, then called for Autobot Speedy Pickup and Delivery Service to take them to the airfield for shipment to the dreadnoughts.

They came, they picked up, they left. Ratchet closed the door, then walked to the monitor. Calling Typhoon, he got the big smiling bot on the line. **"RATCHET! WHAT'S UP!?"**

"Ty, you sound happy," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I'm winning at a slagging good game," Ty said as the scene pulled back. He was sitting at a table playing poker with a huge pile of winnings in front of him. Those who didn't so much grinned at Ratchet.

"Remind me to tell them about how big your computational power is some time, Ty," Ratchet said with a laugh. "I'm calling to tell you that care packages are heading your way with all manner of treats included."

" **WHAT THE FRAG! BLESS YOUR SPARK!** These slaggers have introduced me to the miracle of pizza and beer," Ty said as he grinned at the others. They grinned back. "Thanks. When are you coming out again?"

"I have a few things to do, then I'm coming for a visit. How's the slaggers? Any activity?"

"Frag no. They know better," Ty said with a wolfish grin.

"Okay. Kick their afts," Ratchet said.

Typhoon laughed loudly. "You doubt?" he asked before signing off.

Ratchet grinned, remembering a lot of hilarity that the pair had managed back in the orn. Then he called up three others.

 **"RATCHET!"** -Genesis, Fireball and Quasar

"Hello, younglings. How are you doing?"

"We're doing great. Its so much fun to hang around with the soldiers and Seekers. They tell us so much stuff," Fireball, the youngest said happily. "When are you coming?"

"I'm coming in a couple of orns. I wanted you to know that I sent you care packages. Each of you get one."

" **WOW! THANKS!"** Genesis said with a big smile. "When you come we can hang around. I can show you some of the games they taught us."

" **THEY BETTER NOT TEACH YOU ANYTHING BAD! THOSE MECHS BETTER BE GOOD TO YOU!"** Ratchet said.

They all smiled, then Fireball leaned closer. "Ratchet?"

"What, infant?"

"Would you mind if I called you Ada?" he asked as sweetly and as sincerely as could be.

Ratchet melting around the edges grinned. "No."

The hoo-hah coming from the screens was epic.

-0-TBC 2-12-16 **edited 2-15-16**


	45. Chapter 45

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 45)

-0-Onward into the world

Ratchet walked along the street heading toward the Medical Center to do rounds, reports and other day-to-day obligations and tasks. He ran down the list of things to do at home to put things to rights before something came up to derail them from having a life.

Clean the apartment and figure out what the infants needed.

Go to the grocery and lay in grub.

Get a new book to read, some things for the house because spring was coming and the magazines said that 'spring cleaning and decorating' was necessary. He was nothing if not part of the prevailing zeitgeist.

Or something.

He had reports to write and get in, especially the data on the new Seeker infants.

He also had to pencil in a 'face. It'd been a while and things could rust shut.

With a grin and a spring in his step, he crossed the street to the plaza and the massive figure of the Autobot City Medical Center.

-0-Everyone and everywhere else

Springer sat in his command center watching the mechs all around working like machines. He grinned at the thought. Drift walked in and pulled a chair. "You look amused."

He grinned. "I am. How's business on Mars and Cybertron?"

"Sixes and eights." He grinned. "Have you seen the command quarters yet?"

"Not yet. I haven't been to recharge," Springer said. "I heard that its supposed to be nice."

"That's a word," Drift said with a chuckle. He leaned forward. "Ratchet had some additions put into it by Typhoon just for us."

"Oh frag," Springer said with a grin.

-0-Later that evening going off shift

They entered the palatial command quarters that stations provided because commanders were usually far from home and other amenities for long periods of time. The lights came on in the huge living room which had couches and chairs arranged around a big coffee table while a huge entertainment center covered one wall. The screen looked big enough to show anyone displayed nearly life size.

Springer and Drift stared at the massive monitor, then each other. Looking around the luxuriously appointed room. "Whoa," Springer said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Drift said with a grin. "Note the wet bar by the way."

"I noted it," Springer said as he followed Drift toward other rooms.

There was a big kitchen and dining area that had windows to the outside. Past that was a corridor that led to a state-of-the-art office and a luxurious berth room. Before they entered Drift paused. "I saw this, then contacted Ada. He told me that he gave Typhoon specifics for a few of the station commanders and this is his particular specific design for our room," he said, then turned to enter.

Springer followed, then halted as he looked around the room. A huge berth was the center focus, a huge berth shaped like a giant red heart. It was covered in luxurious sheets and blankets with a pair of pillows strategically placed at the top. A hot tub was nearby next to a large curved window that had an outside view. Thick carpets lined the floor and the lighting was subdued.

Another wet bar was nearby along with a desk for work by a huge window that looked out onto the flight deck way below where ships were lined up to go in front of the hangar doors. As Springer turned to note the beautiful images on the walls around him, he paused before the big fireplace that was currently burning softly, its light throwing shadows of the two against the walls. Above the fireplace, on the wall over the softly burning fire was a picture in a beautiful frame. It was enough to make Springer double over with laughter.

Drift grinned at the image, a beautiful enormous framed photograph of Ratchet lounging suggestively on a low slung couch. He was looking at the camera with a come hither expression and a red rose between his denta. Underneath it on the mantle piece was a bottle of high grade and two fluted glasses. A box of candy opened to eat was also there along with a note that stated, "Have fun, boys. Mama"

" **OH PRIMUS!"** Springer said laughing loudly.

"I think I love my life," Drift said as Springer turned to him. "Ada is a keeper."

"He is," Springer said laughing loudly. He grinned. "That picture comes with us when we get reassigned."

Drift walked to the mantle, poured the high grade and handed one of the glasses to Springer. He clicked it. "I think that's a given," he said as they both laughed again.

-0-Raptor and Turbine

They sat in their quarters in different districts on Cybertron having an evening chat. Their sectors were under control of their sub-commanders so they took time to eat, wash up and relax in their quarters. The eight different district commanders had quarters that had once belonged to the local Decepticon magistrates who had formerly run the show. Now they were the home bases of the Autobots who ran Prime's brief in the slowly reviving world around them. They were half a world apart but the big monitors made it seem like they were in the same room. "Prime is going to Simfur tomorrow. He's going to look for the Omega Keys or whatever the mechanism is that can jump start the planet," Raptor said.

"That would be more than wonderful if he does. It would be miraculous," Turbine replied as he moved his piece in the board game the two were playing. "Your move," he said with a grin. "What's the likelihood that Simfur has clues?"

"I remember they had enormous underground vaults and corridors that were fabled to hold all manner of things. I was also told that it was one of the places things were sent to be safe," Raptor said making his move. He grinned. "Aha. Gotcha."

Turbine grinned. "Have you told Ironhide that we plan to have the infants stay over with us from time-to-time?"

"I have. He pretended not to hear me, the little slagger. I'll get them on the weekend and we can redistribute them. I rather like the idea of having the four oldest to show them around. Little mechs are wonderful and very curious."

"That sounds like a good idea. The others can have the little ones this time," Turbine said countering his move. "We can trade off."

"Frag," Raptor said looking at his options. He didn't have any.

-0-Later that night

"What's with you?" Ratchet asked as they turned off the lights in the last room filled with infants.

"Nothing."

They walked into the living room and sat in their chairs. Flipping on the news with the sound muted, they relaxed at last in their home together.

"There's something up your tail pipe. What?" Ratchet persisted.

"You're delusional."

"Did your family ask to take the infants on board?" Ratchet asked.

What would make you reach such a conclusion?" Ironhide asked with faked affront.

"Your quivering little lip." -Ratchet enjoying Ironhide's angst

"I don't have lips."

"Your pouty little femme ways." -Ratchet

" **I'M IRONHIDE! I DON'T POUT LIKE A LITTLE FEMME!"** (grin)

"You do and if you **were** a femme you'd look just like Hero. Or so I surmise." Ratchet looked at Ironhide. "You little pouty pouter."

"Frag you. How about a 'face? Been a while. Who knows what tomorrow brings? With my luck it'll be slag no matter what," Ironhide said.

"Oh, that reminds me. You don't get to have Prowler after two joors nor do you have to be there for a joor to work with them and their teachers anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Ironhide asked glancing sharply Ratchet's direction.

"They've gotten to the point where they have skills in different places... the museums, the pool, the Temple and stuff. All around the colony. The teachers will have them for five joors, then you get him back for your teaching time out of school. You still have to teach but you get him after they finish." Ratchet watched Ironhide process what he had said, then Ironhide turned to Ratchet with aghasted aghastment.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

-0-Moments later

"Feel better?"

" **NO!"**

"What to suck my thumb or do I call your Ada to come by?"

" **OH FUNNY! HA-HA!"**

"Pouty puss."

"Frag this, Ratchet. That's three more joors they get him. That's a long time. He might as well be in school."

"He **is already** , Ironhide. I know you don't want to think he is being in private school and all but he's in a **school.** He's actually growing up and learning a lot of things. Now its expanded. You get him after all of that."

"Ratchet, I don't want your slagging logic and the rest of it. I'm going to dwell on this for a while and be crabby. I'm warning you now. Be forewarned."

Ratchet rolled over and huggled Ironhide tightly. "You're awfully cute when you're pouting."

"..."

"I think you're awfully cute 99% of the time, Ironhide."

"..."

"Nothing? Nada?"

"..."

"How about I let you play with my critical energy port until you feel better."

A loud guffaw broke the silence. "You're a dirty old mech. Did you know that?"

"I do, Ironhide."

It was companionably silent a moment. Then Ironhide patted Ratchet's shoulder. "Ratchet?"

"What?"

"We need another sparkling."

It was Ratchet's turn to guffaw.

-0-Optimus Prime

He walked into his house quietly, peering in on his children before walking to the berth room suite. He walked to the wash rack to do his business, then out to the berth where Prowl was laying. Prowl's blue optics watched Prime walk to the berth, then turned to him when he lay back. "How was it?"

"Improvements everywhere but I am anxious to find the Omega Keys and try to do something about this pace of reconstruction," Optimus said.

"You will," Prowl said. "Your genitors got their grades for this semester. They were added to the honors list of the University."

Prime glanced down at Prowl. "Did they?"

"They did. They have letters announcing their placement on the University Honors List and showed me. They were so wonderful about it, so humble and sweet. You need to see them tomorrow before you go to Cybertron."

"I will. That makes me terribly happy," Optimus said. "I only want their happiness and well being."

"I know. We will have a dinner party to celebrate when we wind down a little. I told them we would and they demurred. You know how kind they are."

"I know," Optimus said squeezing Prowl. "Maybe we can plan it for a weekend."

"I'll get with Ada and we can make it happen soon," Prowl said. "I think they deserve a present for that. I'll look for whatever you suggest."

"Thank you," Optimus said. "I'll think about it. They never dreamed of anything but my well being. I'll have to think about it."

They lay together chatting quietly as the night outside the window deepened.

-0-Cybertron

He walked through the darkness searching for a new victim. It was getting harder to find one in a place that wasn't under some kind of surveillance. They appeared to be onto him so he had another target in mind. He knew this target like he knew himself. He had studied him a long time and knew he would be where he was headed when he got there.

He reached the edge of the light pool and noted his prey painting the side of a building alone. There were others around but they weren't present at the moment. Some of them had gone to get more paint leaving him behind. Moving to a pallet nearby, he pulled his long blade out of subspace and held it alongside his leg.

Moving with more stealth than most would think possible, looking this and that way as he did, he reached his victim and slit his throat. Turning, hurrying away, he didn't see the mech he killed fall to the ground and writhe madly. He didn't see the energon spread out around him as he finally died.

He didn't look back as he left the scene heading into his anonymity and messenger job that took him everywhere all over the planet. What he would know and others wouldn't was simple. He had just halved the serial killer population of Cybertron by his actions.

Now there was only one.

-0-TBC 2-12-16 **edited 2-15-16**

NOTE:

zeitgeist: the defining spirit or mood of a particular period of history as shown by the ideas and beliefs of the time

6's and 8's: When I was a kid if things were fine they were sixes and eights. I checked the urban dictionary to see if that changed which I do when using these sorts of comments and it means there: "tits". SNICKER! Honest to God, I am so amazed at words. :D Five by five still means A-OK. Thank goodness. :D:D:D


	46. Chapter 46

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 46)

-0-Simfur

They walked to the broken rubble that once was the Temple of Primus. It was being excavated carefully, science lending a hand to make sure that anything of any deep import was carefully excavated and curated so that whatever restoration if possible would be undertaken back on Mars. The Museum had its entire field team on-world leading groups all over the planet to try to retrieve ancient and modern artifacts, databases, art and other historic and culturally important things and places from the dense rubble of their world.

Prime, Alpha Trion and Chevron along with Soundwave, Lauren and Sella clambered downward into a crater where the Well of AllSparks had been once upon a time. A mech spotting them walked forward around a soon-to-be sifted pile of dirt and broken bits. Nearby working several hand sieves, a number of archaeologists and other experts were picking out the bits and pieces of something that would be the inscription of a long ago, long dead grandee who had had a memorial plate placed on the wall inside the main room commemorating him and his family.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Laskee, the site supervisor said greeting everyone. "I'm honored to have you back, Prime, and especially you," he said bowing to the Temple priests.

"Thank you for what you do, Laskee," Lauren said. "Perhaps something good will come from this."

"We're recovering a lot of small things that with skill and time will be remade. What we aren't recovering is any indication that the Well ever existed here," he said with a grin. "I'm ever in awe of our Lord, Primus."

"That makes us even then," Chevron said with a grin. "Please, show us what you are doing."

He turned, then led them onward onto a largely cleared flat surface, one with digs going downward on a mapped grid here and there, test pits for further excavation. Prime had seen it before but it still was strange and disconcerting to his memories and sensibilities. "This is the main floor. It has melted and fused with the walls leading downward. We can't get into it without digging downward. I suspect when we do the area where the Well was is going to be empty, like nothing was ever there."

"I recall that from my last visit," Optimus said with a nod.

Laskee nodded too. "All indications from our mechanical probes, ground penetrating sensors and cameras suggest that there's a flat floor where the Well was and no indication of anything ever being there prior to the war."

"Then it was moved to Mars in total," Sella said with a nod. "He moved it there and it exists in this dimension and his, tethered to both realities through his spark even as it's not connected as directly to the body of Primus as it was here."

"Precisely," Laskee said nodding. "The attributes of the Well are intact even if they traverse dimensional planes to activate and fulfill their function in another place. The Great Lord can exist in all dimensions at all times at the same time after all. The physics of that I leave to others."

"Amazing," Prime said. "We are looking for anything that deals with the Omega mechanisms and legends of the past … Keys, details about a gated access to Primus and the like. This is ground zero of His soul if you will. We need to find as much information or the Keys themselves as soon as possible. That would include any information about the location of an Omega device. I am unclear which of the legends is the true and correct one."

"I know both of those legends," Laskee said. "If we do find them then we can jump start this world and remake it incredibly fast. I'm hoping that the under levels of the facility are still intact. Lord Lauren, what do you remember being down there before The Fall?"

Lauren thought a moment, then turned to Chevron and Sella. "You two were at the outlying shrines when the end came. It was up to me and Alpha to take the most important relics away … the Magnificence and others. I remember there were lots of smaller things, even some books and chronicles of a very ancient origin. I knew the rooms and fire doors would hold. I don't know how I did, I just did."

"Maybe they are there even now," Prime said.

Lauren shrugged. "We were getting things brought there and to the Iacon Archives in massive numbers. There are crates and boxes galore down there that we didn't have time to catalog. They were stacked in towers in the lowest levels to keep them safe against the orn we could look and take care of them properly. I have no idea what the extent of it is but its a lot of missing things, Optimus, a very great number including intact libraries around the planet.

"It's why I was so happy when the planet surrendered. We're going to be able to retrieve our sacred heritage. Everyone was giving us their things, art, religious things, millions of books and documents, recordings and data sheets on great music, all of the greatest treasure and most irreplaceable matters. Both here and at the archives in Iacon, things came and we hid them. Its a treasure trove down there and I know in my spark that it survived."

"Then we have greater impetus to work harder, Lord Lauren" Laskee said.

"Nothing there is mined or booby trapped. We have encrypted codes which I shall deliver to you, Lord Optimus. No one individual should be trusted in their care. Something could happen and then where shall we be?" Chevron said.

"At the tender mercies of Wheeljack," Laskee said with a laugh. It lightened the mood greatly.

Prime grinned, then turned to the site. "How long before you break through to the under levels, Laskee?"

"Given that this is rescue archaeology, we will take some time to be very careful. Everything is precious to all of us. We can hurry it up in some places but we don't want a cave in. There were priceless statues, commemorative plates and other things in the next level down. We want to save it all. If it lasted this long it deserves that kind of respectful care," Laskee said as everyone around him nodded.

"Then it is in good servos," Prime said. "Please inform Ops Center in Autobot City of your progress and the Temple office of your finds. I am sure that we can find any number of individuals who can help you with anything you can not figure out or need help with."

"We will. Thank you, sir, for understanding our care at such a sacred place as this," Laskee said bowing his helm. "It is such an honor to even stand on this soil again."

Prime nodded. "I know. I feel it too." He turned to the priests who looked at him with expectation. "I think it might be good to go to the Shrine of the Thirteen and look around next."

"We have a team working out the excavation plan for that Shrine and the other twelve, sir," Laskee said. "If you need a guide for all of it, my assistant can do that."

A small intense femme stood next to him with a datapad. She was pretty, slender and her coloration was a soft violet with white details. She looked high caste. Laskee turned to her. "This is Pia. She is my right servo femme and left processor hero. She can take you to the shrines and help you with each one. Since we might be looking for more than one artifact to bring to bear on this matter, traveling to all of them might be helpful."

She bowed, then looked up at Prime. "I would be honored, First Disciple of Primus."

Prime nodded. "Your assistance is accepted," he said in the proper response. He glanced around, memories stirring of what once was here. "We will go then. Thank you, Laskee. Your assistant will be returned to you shortly."

Prime turned and his group followed, climbing up the crumbled hillside to the flat ground surface above. A short walk to the shuttle nearby and they were airborne again. It was quiet on the shuttle, then Prime turned to Soundwave. "What do you know about any of this, Soundwave, and what does Megatron suspect?" he asked.

Soundwave looked at Prime. "I know what I was taught. I lived near the Shrine of Solus The Maker and visited it with my family but beyond that, nothing. The tales were fables to most of us. What does the Matrix say to you?"

Prime thought a moment. "The Matrix is silent at this time."

"Then it isn't considered fortuitous, our searching," Soundwave said.

"No. It just means the pathway is mine to choose. If there is anything I have to know it will tell me. This journey is mine for now." Prime sat back as they felt the shuttle begin to descend. It landed in a cleared space in a semi-barren desolation outside the city of Praxus. In the distance they could see the glowing lights of the rescue center and the several million individuals that lived there. It was a distant glow as they stood in the darkness. A light nearby signaled the recovery team so they headed that way illuminating the pathway with their own lights.

It was a reasonably even walk since this was the area where shanties existed. There wasn't much to blow up when it came so there was very little left behind in the complete desolation of the city beyond. A group was standing in a mass of rubble that signaled the Temple of the Thirteen. It was a miniature version of the Simfur Temple as all of them were and was considered one of the holiest places on Cybertron. Here the entire Pantheon was honored and remembered here in the center of governmental resistance during The Clampdown and subsequent fall.

Pia went ahead dropping down into the depression that once was the shrine itself, then paused next to the crew who were mapping and sounding the ground under their peds. Prime walked down carefully followed by his entourage, halting near a gaping hole in the ground. It was dark inside and smelled dank. Pia turned to him. "Sir, this is Hand-E, the main documenter of the site and head of documentation for this whole process everywhere."

Introductions were made as the group gathered around Prime.

"What do you know about this Temple and what it might have held?" he asked.

Hand-E consulted his datapad a moment, then looked up at Prime. "We know that it was a holy relic depository, mostly manuscripts and art of the Thirteen. All of the Temples held different things given who they were for and what they celebrated. This one celebrated all of them and was second only to the Temple in Simfur in importance."

"What about relics relating to the legends and stories of the Omega Keys and the Omega Gate?" Prime asked.

"I've been translating books and manuscripts on Mars in the scriptorium of the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea which Cyclonus has restored. He has a massive number of books, manuscripts, letters and other documents deposited there as a secured secondary site for things discovered here along with the museums and the main library depot. They will be held, restored and catalogued with his help and that of the monastery. I went there to dig for information on the shrines because we were gathering a plan to excavate them and it was my duty to survey and organize them for this effort. I came across references to the Omega Keys and Omega Gate in several.

"As you know, the Monastery is dedicated to the Guiding Hand. All of the references are to that group and from there the mythology and tales of all others spring and intertwine. They have a point of view that they hold to that is slightly different than that of most of us who follow the Tale of The Beginning as taught by the monks and priests of the Simfur Temple. But because of this, other information is accessible and all of it ties back in as ever to Primus and The One."

"Then the Omega Keys and Gate aren't necessarily in the realm of mythology but could very well be real," Soundwave asked.

Hand-E nodded. "They are in all probability **very** real. Our belief system doesn't operate on faith as you know. We have real world experiences that link us directly to those who are our great elders and originators. We are standing on the actual body of Primus Himself so the possibility of these things being as real as the ancient tales insist are in the likelihood of 100% probability. I do believe these artifacts exist and are perhaps scattered around the various shrines to keep them safe. They after all are among the most powerful artifacts of all."

"What about an Omega device? It is said that the keys can unlock it and through that intervention remake the world," Sella asked. She had her own firm ideas but it never hurt to hear others out.

"It would in my opinion be innocuous, something that exists but is either hidden below the surface or so ordinary in design that no one knows what it does. If it were other we would have noticed it by now. It sits among us in plain sight. I'm of the opinion that it's below us and will rise up when the Keys signal their presence but who really knows? I'm open to all interpretations until the data points directly to the true path," Hand-E said.

"That is always wise," Lauren said with a grin. "What do you surmise may still be here?" He peered into the dark hole.

"We're unclear, Lord Lauren. Most of what was valuable and could be moved made it to Iacon or Simfur. There could be things in the lower sub basements. We're finding in the shrines that there are what appears to be false floors under the diagrammed levels that the architectural designs indicate. This one has two uncharted and non-diagrammed levels. Simfur has so many I'm not sure even you must know them all."

"Simfur is so ancient I would not be surprised that all her secrets were still hidden from us," Lauren said with a nod.

"We'll be working in earnest here and at the other 12 sites. We want to ensure that the greatest treasures and memories are secured. The Museum of Cybertron and the Great Library of Iacon are also being secured. They were rumored at the end to be taking in massive amounts of different things into their huge vault system. I don't think Megatron ever understood what he has sat on all this time, thank Primus."

Soundwave made no comment.

-0-TBC 2-13-16 **edited 2-15-16**


	47. Chapter 47

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 47)

-0-Onward Ho

"Fish."

" **FISH!"**

"Tell me about your day."

Bright blue optics fixed on Mr. Roto who was lounging in his chair with a big pile of picture cards before him. They were having their speech lesson, both he and Orion. Orion sat on the table before him delighted with the attention and games.

"I, Orion playing. I playing here and here," he said pointing here and there. "I go riding my hoob."

"Hoob?"

He nodded, then pantomimed riding his 'hoob' at the stables.

"Horse."

"Horp."

"Horrrrse."

" **HOOOOOOB."**

Roto smiled.

Orion Smiled.

"Frog."

"Fwog."

" **FRRROG."**

" **FWWWWOG."**

"Tell me more, baby."

"I, Orion seed the she. Little she," he said holding his tiny servos close together to show little. "She is little. She fly and me go to the she to doing."

"She? Which she is **this** one?" Roto asked with a grin. A couple of aides passing by on break paused, then came to sit along the wall. Most who could did when Orion was getting his speech lesson. He smiled at them, they smiled at him. "Who is the she?"

"Pout."

"Pout?"

Orion nodded. "Pout little. Little she, Pout." He bent his helm to look up at Roto in that amusing way he had when he wanted to look directly into someone's optics. "You know Pout?"

Quashing a guffaw, he shrugged. "Who is Pout? Who is Pout's ada."

"Other ada. Amma Lo-Lo."

"Amma Lo-Lo. Alor?" Roto asked.

Orion grinned broadly, then nodded heartily. "Amma Lo-Lo."

Roto made a note of 'Lo-Lo' and 'Pout'. "You mean Scout."

Orion nodded. "Pout." He grinned. "Pout and Lima little."

"Who's Lima?" Roto asked. He sat enchanted as he listened to the infant as he ticked off the family that surrounded him from all corners.

"Lima little. Little Lima."

"Prima?" Roto ventured remembering Prima, the son of Venture and Miler.

He nodded. "Lima."

Roto made another note. "Who else do you know, spud?"

"Bliff and Ping-Pong." He paused a moment to look at his tiny fat digits. Then he began to recite. "Bliff, Ping-Pong, the shes … lot of shes," he said as he thought about his older sisters. "Pax, Pot, Ho-Ho, Po-Po, Ada, Atar, Ammas and Appas. You know them?" he asked as he looked up from his little digits.

A guffaw from the aides drew attention and a smile from Orion, then he looked at Roto who was struggling not to laugh as well. "I do, baby. Who else do you know?"

"Spot," he said saying the dog's full name. "Otis, Owl, Booper, Slam, Moopie …" He sat staring at his digits.

"Who is Slam?" Roto asked as he settled comfortably into his seat. Lesson be damned. This was more fun.

"Slam. He one who camed."

No one would figure out that it was Sam who was Slam.

"Who is Booper?" Roto asked.

Orion looked at him a moment, then grinned. "Booper."

It was silent a moment, then Roto nodded. "Okay," he said with a smile. "Who is Moopie?"

Orion considered that. Booper and Moopie … Will Lennox and Bobby Epps were beyond him to describe so he stood up and walked to the center of the table. He planted his tiny peds, then made a gun of his fingers. **"KERPOW! KERPOWPOW!"** he said in the universal language of boys who play soldier in every dimension that exists.

When Roto finally found his seat again and the laughter died down, he gathered Orion into his arms hugging him gently. "You're going to live with me someday, right?"

Orion hugged his face tightly. He looked at Roto with a smile. **"TO-TO! I LOVE YOU!"**

"I love you too, spud. Frog."

Orion smiled, then kissed Roto's nose. "Fwog."

-0-At the Shrine of Vector Prime, Uraya, Cybertron

He stood to the side watching as the excavation team began to pull out from under rubble the upper torso of a statue of Vector Prime which had been buried since the bombing that leveled the city which lay to the west of them. It wasn't a big city but it was important. It sat over the impulse engines of Primus and would be destroyed if the planet ever tried to fly without transformation. It was possible to do this, Starscream even managing it halfway during the war but the damage there was caused by fighting, not flight. Either way, it was extensive.

A group had the figure and it was being gently lifted to place on a special pad that would be wrapped around it before transit. They labored, then walked it to the pad placing it gently down.

Prime walked down the slope, then to the statue, bending down to look into the distracted but stern face of one of the more enigmatic members of the Pantheon. It was familiar as it would be to Matrix bearers, though Sentinel Prime had never seen it in dreams or nightmares either. "Its relatively intact."

"It was lucky. The rest of it will take a lot of work to repair because it took the brunt," the site archaeologist, Marble replied. "What can I do for you, Lord Optimus?"

"We are seeking evidence of the existence of the Omega Keys or any other artifact or place related to their existence."

Marble nodded. "We got the memo. I'm not sure that you'll find them in one place. Scattered around different places would probably be more like it. There are lower levels below this one. We'll look for them or any other evidence, I promise. If we could use them to restore this place faster then I would be glad."

"You and me both," Optimus replied spark felt. "Thank you for what you do here."

"It is our honor," Marble replied, nodding his helm to Prime.

Prime nodded back, then turned with his group to go to the next shrine. He would go to all thirteen, alert the groups working there and return home empty handed. But at least it was a start.

-0-At a big meeting over the Seeker infants

They sat around the big conference table at the Autobot City Processor Health and Outpatient Center. Testing had been made and compiled in a round-the-clock effort to test and talk to the big infants. Now they had to discuss and make plans. Jarro was summarizing the general findings.

"Given the testing, we can establish emotionally and intellectually that we are dealing with 2,500 infants. They run a bit toward the higher ends of younglinghood, with notable exceptions of course. The three that led the group, Raider, Raver and Colius have learned to be strong and smart, though a lot of it is bluff. They have learned to assert themselves, fly well and shoot straight to keep things in order and others off of them. They also have learned to be incredibly cohesive as a group. Some of the infants in this group were collected along the way and are as young as if not younger than Sunspot."

Shifting in seats and quiet groans murmured a moment, then settled.

"I don't truly know how they made it but they did, all of them together. What we have to do now is analyze their needs and put into place a structure and support system," Jarro concluded. "Please read the reports for a moment, then we can go over the framework that I have worked out with Gullwing and others in the community along with you, Elder," he said nodding to Harrier. She nodded back, her pretty face filled with sadness and worry. "I am happy that the Elder Council has found and vetted the housing for the infants so we can go forward knowing they have good homes. We will offer support for the families as well.'

"That would be helpful, Jarro. We all wish to do the best we can to help these poor infants," she replied.

They continued onward planning and preparing for the reclamation of 2,500 damaged kids.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked back into the building through a bridge from Cybertron, making their way to the command center. Pulling out chairs, they sat. Prowl sat with them. "How did it go?"

"They seemed to go out of their way to destroy the shrines. It would appear that they were looking for relics too because there is evidence of digging and some explosive work at some. The shrine to Solus Prime is a total wreck," Optimus said. "I have heard that the Monastery is a good place to go for information. The Guiding Hand is a part of the Omega legend because they were given some of them to hide and protect by Primus, Himself, or so the story goes. I'm going to go there and talk to Cyclonus."

Prowl nodded. "There were three new shiploads of documents and other things brought to him from around Cybertron recovered by different teams or brought out by those hiding them. The Monastery said they would help curate them so they have the collections in their sub basements. You might be lucky today."

"I hope so. What is the situation thus far, Prowl, around the system and Cybertron," Optimus asked.

"We're in good shape here. Construction is going on day and night. As for Cybertron, we're expecting a battle group from around the Junk area to come in from the cold. A small dent in the remaining number but welcomed anyway," he said.

Prime nodded, then arose. "Keep me informed. Call me if something comes up. I will be at the Monastery." He walked to the door followed by Ironhide.

-0-On the way to the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They drove along the road heading up the incline of the slope of Mount Olympus that led to the Resort of Autobot City and further along the same road, the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea. It was there that the second largest database and collection of Cybertronian documents, books, films and other data related to their point of view and region was being gathered on-world. They also were taking on the care and storage of enormous amounts of other data religious and otherwise in their huge hermetically controlled sub levels. Cyclonus had planned the installation to do so even as it was recreated down to the lug nuts here and there on utility caps. It would be tough finding the information Prime wanted in the mountains of containers and boxes.

They drove past the Resort honking as the humans waved and pulled into the large open space in front of the Monastery. Transforming, they began to climb the wide stairs that led upward to the giant open doors of the massive building. Entering, they paused to take in the space, feeling in it the peacefulness that Prime had always felt when visiting the original site in Upper Tetrahex. He walked to the doorway nearby that led down a corridor to the scriptorium where Cyclonus would be found most orns. He walked across the main floor noting many in study in alcoves and others seemingly in some kind of prayer or meditation practice. The population here of believers was rather large considering and all of them considered Cyclonus their leader.

He walked down the hallway, then stopped in a doorway. Inside was a room filled with tables heavily laden with books, scrolls of great antiquity and lots of paper and ink stands. It was real paper of a prepared kind that would last forever and the pens used were dipped into an ink that wouldn't fade. He was pouring over a scroll, his pen poised as he tried to divine the deepest meanings for what was obviously a commentary he was working to create. The room held five others deeply involved, two of them holding an internal conversation over a text. This was their meat and potatoes, delving for the deepest meanings of the ancients in their texts. He hesitated to interrupt, then entered the room, Ironhide following behind him.

-0-TBC 2-14-16 HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **edited 2-15-16**

NOTE AND DICTIONARY: THERE IS A NEW SEGMENT FOR WHAT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE IS NO DIFFERENCE. :D

Lo-Lo: Amma Alor

Bliff: Drift

Ping-Pong: Springer

Pax: Praxus

Pot: Sunspot

Ho-Ho: Hero

Po-Po: Prowler

Otis: Optimus Prime

Owl: Prowl

Booper: Will Lennox

Slam: Sam Witwicky

Moopie: Bobby Epps


	48. Chapter 48

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 48)

-0-At the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prime walked into the scriptorium heading for the table where Cyclonus sat absorbed by the writing on a scroll that was partially unrolled before him. His pen was poised over an open page in a blank book he was making into a commentary. It was one he would create with his thoughts and conclusions, then file in their massive library for others to muse upon. He had been writing in it for orns, a beautiful antique script that was the usual writing style of the order. He was so deeply intent on his reading that he didn't notice Prime sit down on a bench seat beside him. For a moment he continued, then he noted an energy source beside him and looked up. "Prime."

"Cyclonus. I am sorry to disturb you but I wish to know some things that are part of the practice and belief of the Clavis Aurea."

Cyclonus stared at him with his unwavering grimness, then nodded. "What do you wish to know?"

"We are rebuilding Cybertron as you know and there is a legend that might support that in a faster, more humane way than doing it strictly by hand," Prime began.

"The Omega legends," Cyclonus said with a nod.

"Yes. What can you tell me about them?" Prime asked.

Cyclonus put down his pen, then the stylus that he was using to keep his place while reading a very ancient text. Prime noted that it was in the Primal Vernacular, a nearly dead language both in speech and in the direct literary sense. It was obvious that Cyclonus had learned it growing up in his order. "The Omega Keys and the Omega device. I am assuming you wish to know about them and the other legend about the Omega Gate."

Prime nodded. "Yes."

"There are several ideas about the Omega Keys, the Omega Gate and the path to restoring the Body of Primus. The Keys are several and they are not kept together. They were scattered to protect Primus against the Enemy having them," Cyclonus replied.

"The Enemy. I have heard that title applied to many entities," Prime said.

Cyclonus nodded. "It can mean Unicron, the Liege Maximo, The Fallen, Megatronus and even Megatron. The Great Darkness it is called by the Ancients. One is not clear about it even to this orn. I have put myself to study it in my desire to see Cybertron restored swiftly. I am studying it even now," he said nodding to the text before him.

"Primal Vernacular," Prime said.

"For those who believe and study the Way of the Guiding Hand, the language is a prerequisite toward gaining understanding. I speak and read it," Cyclonus said without a trace of pride in his voice. He was stating a fact and nothing more.

Prime nodded. "As do I," he replied. "What does it tell that you have discovered thus far?"

"They are scattered, none of them close enough to alert each other. They are linked, these relics that dial into and are part of the energy of Primus Himself. I am believing that one resides on Cybertron but the other three are scattered off world. I am not inclined to believe that they activate a device, though the texts thus far are unclear. Perhaps they do and I have not reached that part of the tale yet. I am inclined to believe in the Omega Gate. That legend involves only one key."

Prime nodded. "There are shiploads of artifacts, books and databases being brought to you to curate and protect. Thank you for that heavy duty. Have you found anything that might assist in the search among that which is here?"

"I have been through the archives and vaulted rooms. There are crates and boxes that are stacked to the ceiling three times taller than I am," Cyclonus said. "I have dedicated our acolytes to begin the uncrating and sorting of objects under the watchful tutelage of our Master of the Scriptorium, Librarian Inlet. He was the son of the Master of the Scriptorium and Master of the Library at the Monastery in Upper Tetrahex on Cybertron. He will be heading that effort. I will instruct him to be on the lookout for anything related to the objects we both search for. It is all that can be done thus far," Cyclonus said. "It might do you well to seek a vision quest from the Matrix. The Pantheon have rather favored you thus far in this battle. I would think they would help you now given the gravity of the condition of Primus."

"I have sought to do that but there is nothing yet to beckon me forward. I will meditate in the Temple tonight to see if there will be assistance from them or whether this journey is just ours to make this far," Prime said.

Cyclonus nodded. He looked at his book. "This scroll is a pathway forward. I have to divine what they say. It will not be fast enough to suit me and I gather you feel the same way."

"I do. Anything that will end the suffering of our people and rebuild our planet is incredibly desirable," Prime said. He rose, then looked around. "It is a good thing to see this place again. I would assume at some time you will restore the Monastery in Upper Tetrahex?"

"It occurred to me," Cyclonus said. "Time will tell."

Prime nodded, then turned. He walked to the door, then down the corridor to pause in the center of the great open space of the building's ground floor. It was quiet, contemplative and restful. The austerity of the group was apparent everywhere in the simplicity of the design and décor. They were devoted to the study of the ancient texts, determined to find the wisdom of the ages in the words from the past. They also believed that what you were born with was sufficient for your life. If a body part wasn't essential equipment, then you bore its loss with stoicism. A lost servo was essential equipment and replaced. The loss of a finial or embellishment wasn't.

Light streamed through the great open doors filling the room with illumination. It would traverse the floor, then disappear in the early afternoon, gloom filling the area until the torches lit at dusk. It seemed to fit the style of the adherents of this, an alternative beginning story of their people. He walked onward, down the steps outside to pause for a chat with a couple of students, then continued onward.

"What do you think, Prime?" Ironhide asked as they walked across the courtyard to the street nearby.

"He is looking too. He wants Cybertron restored as much as we do. I wish him luck," Prime said, then transformed for the ride back to The City. Ironhide followed him back. So did two buses leaving for their tour of the colony. They would ride alongside the Prime of Cybertron and the Master of the Autobot Armed Forces all the way to the intersection of Cultural Center Road and Metroplex Highway #2 when their transport would turn right and head out toward Terra.

-0-Here and there

They walked out of the theater after watching three episodes of the series, 'Transformers: Robots In Disguise' that was currently running in the theaters in Terra and Centurion. It was highly stylized, amusing and well received in the colony. Heading down the street in downtown Centurion, the pair walked toward a diner nearby for lunch. Finding a table, they stared around at the crowd. Most of them were from offices nearby or public workers doing the business of maintaining the infrastructure of the colony.

"This is weird."

"I know. It's starting to feel normal," Rad-R said. "I don't know … I think I like it better."

Riff nodded. "I know. Assimilation is winning."

"Are you going to visit Atar today? I have classes," Rad-R asked.

"I will. Ada is at work. He's going to see Atar tonight. What about Bron? I haven't seen her in a few orns," Riff said as he placed his order.

Rad-R made his, then the two sat staring around the room. There were no apparent high castes in the room but them. It felt strange to them how strange it didn't feel anymore. "Exams are coming."

"I know. Bron is dating someone. She met someone at the school and they're dating," Riff said.

"Really?" Rad-R asked with surprise. "Anyone we know?"

"Someone who's a sparkling school teacher, a classroom teacher. They have things in common I guess. He's not high caste, nor mid. I dread when Ada hears about this," Riff said.

Rad-R nodded. "We need to have dinner or something together, the three of us. I don't like us drifting apart like this."

"I know. Maybe we can go out to dinner and a movie. There's other movies playing. We can find one and go with her," Riff said.

"And her guy?" Rad-R asked.

"Let's get together first. If Bron likes him, he must be okay. But you and I know Ada and Atar won't like it at all," Riff said.

"It's out of their servos, Rad-R. Bron-E's gone her own way since she came here. They won't have a word to say," Riff said as their food arrived. The waiter set the dishes down, checked their order, then left. The two dug in. They were on the clock. Rad-R had classes at the University and Riff had to visit his father in the prison.

-0-Later

Riff sat in the visitation room of the prison where several families were gathered with their prisoners to spend the allotted time together. The door opened and his father walked in, brightening as he saw his son. Hobbes walked to the table and sat, waiting for the guard to go back to the door where he stood waiting, watching the group without arms in view. "I'm glad to see you, son. Where is Rad-R?"

"He's in class. He told me to say hello and he would be in later. Ada is coming tonight I think," Riff said.

Hobbes nodded. "Where is Bron-E? I haven't seen her in a few orns."

"She's busy with work. She'll come," Riff said off offhandedly. "How are you doing?"

"They've given us more activities. They have a game room now and there's talk of a swimming pool. What would I do with a swimming pool?" Hobbes asked.

"They have them in sports centers all over the colony and they're very popular. Bots are learning to swim," Riff said.

"Perhaps. What's the situation in the colony concerning the high caste community?" Hobbes asked.

"Not much. It's sort of underground. I haven't heard or seen anything lately," Riff replied.

"They need a leader," Hobbes fretted. "They need someone to congregate around. Surely, there is someone who's still holding the community together?"

Riff looked at his father feeling as he did a strange disconnect. "I don't know who they are, Atar. Maybe Ada can tell you. I've been so busy with school. We have exams coming up and both Rad-R and me are playing rugby in the Amateur League. Have you seen the games on the teevee?"

His father nodded. "I have. What a great game and you play it so well. What about your team? How many are high castes or not?"

Riff quashed a sigh, told his father, then steered the conversation to safer shores. It would be a long difficult conversation.

-0-In a conference room nearby

Rockwell and Periodic sat together speaking with their attorneys. They were three and all were former high castes asked from the legal community to handle difficult caste oriented cases. There were some prisoners of the high caste persuasion who refused representation by anyone outside of their own so they were the default go-to lawyers for this small but vocal group. "We want access to our relatives. Some of them are in this very prison."

"There are no provisions in the terms of your custody for you to do that," Sherrod said. He was a very highly regarded former high caste attorney from Iacon who had one off the biggest firms on Cybertron. A high caste, nonetheless, he conducted a very large pro bono side business for those who couldn't afford to pay. Smart, tactical and ethical, he was a rare bird among his social sect. "I can speak with Prime about it but I wouldn't hold on too tightly to getting permission. Things are very busy both here and on Cybertron so the less problems he has before him, the easier his orn."

"Frag that. My uncles are here. I want to see them. I want to speak to Sentinel and Proteus," Rockwell said.

"Those two are under special hold, which means you can't. I'll tell you up front, Rockwell. They're political prisoners on special hold and that means you can whistle. There will be no provision for you to see them," Sherrod said as the other two with him, colleagues from his old firm nodded. "That's the way it is. Modified martial law, a gathering of Decepticons and pirates in range of this planet and other considerations make getting a modification of your incarceration difficult. Right now, we're preparing for preliminary hearings. It'll be then that we can discuss changes but understand … you won't be seeing Sentinel and Proteus."

"Even if we're family?" Periodic asked. "Some of us are family to them. What about Vraz and Gravitas?"

"They're priests in the Temple now. You surely have seen them here," Sherrod said. "They come to help and comfort prisoners."

"I haven't seen them," Rockwell said.

"Sherrod," Amil said leaning closer. "They were reassigned by Lauren when everyone came to prevent problems with this very thing."

"That's stupid. Why wouldn't they be allowed to come and see us? We're related," Rockwell said with surprise.

"Those are the rules. Modified martial law allows special circumstances and you're under those rules. When the hearing comes, we can see. Until then, stay out of trouble and don't make this harder," Sherrod said with a pointed look.

"Frag that," Rockwell said. "Frag all of this."

It would continue a bit longer. Then both sides would go back to their lives, the attorneys to their offices in the Colonial Public Defender's Office and their clients to the barracks where they were confined.

-0-TBC 2-15-16 **edited 2-15-16**


	49. Chapter 49

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 49)

-0-That evening

 **CRUNCH!**

" **ORION! PROWLER! PRAXUS!"**

Tiny peds could be heard stampeding from various berth rooms heading toward Ratchet. They collided to a halt. **"ADA! WHAT?"**

Ratchet pointed to the ground. "Your Legos are everywhere. I stepped on them. Pick up your toys."

They stared at him, then the broken Legos, then back at Ratchet. For a moment they stared, then they jumped to pick up everything laying around. It was humorous how they picked up some and dropped more. Eventually, everything and everyone disappeared down the hallway. Ratchet grinned, then walked to the berth room to do laundry. A little hamper of wash cloths, onsies and other gear was sorted into three little piles. He grinned. "Laundry," he said with a snicker.

"Ada, what you?"

He looked around at Orion who was pointing at the washing machine with the door open. Ratchet grinned. "Your dirty underwear, spud."

"I, Orion help you," he said, then walked over to the first pile. He bent down, gathered up as much as he could, then tottered over to try and stuff it into the washer. He shoved and dropped things, paused to pick them up dropping more, then grunted and groaned as he stuffed them inside. It took a moment, then he turned to Ratchet. "I help you, Ada. What now?"

Ratchet leaned in and punched in the buttons for wash and dry. "Close the door."

Orion did.

"Press the green button," Ratchet said.

He looked at the buttons, chose the green one, then pressed it. The machine started. He hopped and grinned. **"WHAT NOW, ADA!?"**

"We let it work, then come back later," Ratchet replied.

"I stay here, Ada. I doing this," Orion said.

Ratchet grinned. "Okay."

Orion smiled, then turned to the machine watching the clothing spin inside it. Ratchet smirked, then walked out to the kitchen to wait for the groceries to be delivered. :Ironhide:

:What?:

:Where are you?:

"I'm leaving the Monastery with Prime. Why?:

:I'm hip deep in infants here. Little ones. Are you still going to get the others?:

:Where are they?:

:They're at the Sports Center. I'd get them but I'm up to my aft in babies. Your family is on station and mine are at dinner with friends. Get them, Ironhide:

:On it. Ironhide out:

A knock on the door led to two youngsters walking in with big boxes. Ratchet would spend longer than it should have taken putting things away with four 'helpers'.

-0-Out there

Razorclaw sat on his throne watching the monitor that showed his group's diverse locations and their efforts to create a hardened fortification at their individual placements that would be there for the long haul. He mused on the conversation he had earlier with his new sub lieutenants who were ready to do more than dig holes and make roofs over their heads. They were ready to raid and take what they wanted. There were a lot of different alien groups that lived in the sectors past them including traders that appeared to be very wealthy.

When they were satisfactorily settled here, they would venture out that direction away from Prime's big fortifications until he decided exactly what he wanted and how to go get it. They were his to command for now but they would need objectives. He had plenty himself. He was going back to the Rim and find others who might join his army. Then they would see which among the outlying areas Prime was least able to defend. It would be there that they would take territory inch by inch in the surrounding Empire until they were strong enough to take Cybertron from Prime. It would take time and patience but he had both. If anyone else wanted to challenge him they wouldn't live to regret it.

He sat brooding as everyone around him worked their shifts in silence.

-0-Evening in the Temple of Primus Restored, Temple District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stood at the railing staring upward at the huge massive figure of the AllSpark. It turned slightly as it floated in midair. Lights shown from above and below to illuminate its enigmatic beauty. On the floor itself glowing in its usual manner the Well of AllSparks featured below it, linked through dimensions to the spark of Primus Himself. The room was silent and nearly empty. There was only one person standing by the Well in some kind of meditation.

Sconces on the walls illuminated the room as the sun had set outside. The doors of three of the sides of the building were being closed, leaving the main entrance open. Mechs and femmes came and went all night long for any number of reasons of their own so one was always open to them pending weather. He himself came sometimes in the dead of night to think and get clarity. He was here now to listen to the Matrix and consider the problems before them. He walked along the railing, then down the stairs toward the Well. Pausing before it, he bowed his helm in the proper manner.

The pool was blue and undulated like mercury. A soft white cloud grew off of it, hovering around it like a cool mist over a pond in the early morning. He off lined his optics and cleared his processor, pushing out all of the cares to allow room for voices that he knew were there just out of range of his audials. It grew very quiet. Standing nearby on the upper first floor, Chevron, Lauren and Sella watched, halting their progress to their living quarters below. Prime was meditating so they waited.

Prime waited, stilling his energy as he listened. It was mostly silent. He could hear the sound of the sconces as they burned and the muted conversation in different parts of the building. Then he didn't. A sense of being somewhere else overcame him so he on-lined his optics. He was on a street in Iacon outside of Maccadams Old Oil House. He stared around but no one was there so he walked to the door and entered. The bouncer who was renowned for his skill, Rocky, didn't greet him. In fact, all of those he expected weren't there. It was the number of individuals who were that surprised him.

Sitting around a table in the middle of the empty bar were four normal sized mechanisms. They looked at him with amusement and affection. One of them pulled back a chair. "Come, brother, and join us."

Optimus walked to the table, then bowed lowly. "Lady Solus, I am honored. Lord Vector, Lord Micronus, Lord Solomus … it is a great honor to see you again." He sat down.

Solus smiled. "You have done well. The revival of The People is remarkable."

"There is a way to do it faster, Lady. I am seeking anything I can about the Omega Keys, the Omega Gate and how to revive Lord Primus. If that can happen it will alleviate a great deal of suffering," Optimus said.

"We know," Vector said. "I do not recall where they are myself. I have many tasks to do and some of the smaller details slip by."

Micronus grinned. "You are never in sync with time as it is. Your brief is all time whether the past, present or future. I am not entirely clear you are in this dimension at this moment here with us now."

Vector considered that, then nodded. "You may be right. I am at this second considering something on the other side of the universe that shall bear watching," he said as his voice became slightly vague.

"Do not mind him, brother," Micronus said. "Vector has many tasks to accomplish. He is shall we say always 'on the clock'."

Optimus grinned, then nodded. "Can you help me, Lord Micronus?"

"There are four keys. One is hidden on Cybertron. The other three will be found when that one is located. They tell where they are to one who bears the Matrix. That would be your job when it's found. Given their importance to Our brother, it would seem reasonable to safeguard them," he said as the others nodded.

"Where on Cybertron is it located? Do any of you know?" Optimus asked.

"I cannot remember," Vector said rejoining the conversation from whatever thought plane he had traversed. "I am thinking that perhaps Alpha might know. He was always writing things down."

Solus nodded, then looked at Prime. "You could ask but he cannot tell you now. His memory of the location is blocked. He was the scribe, Optimus. We are aware that you have figured that out. To safeguard many of the greatest relics, we hid them, then gave the information to Alpha. He was given the task, then his memories were buried so he would not betray them to anyone. Of all of us, he chose to remain on the material plane. He was exposed to danger so the memories of that and other important objects and things were veiled."

"How does he remember then? What is the trigger that unlocks the memories?" Optimus asked.

They were silent a moment, staring at him with expectation. He considered that. "You expect me to do that. To find the trigger that will open the door to where they are hidden. He is the door."

"Very good, Optimus," Solomus said. "You will find the way and when the moment comes you will know what to do and where to do it."

"Lord Solomus, You are wise and good. If you can help me I will be grateful. I have the care of all our people, billions of them as my charge. We work hard and there are many dangers. I wish to fulfill my oath," Optimus said.

"Oh, dear brother," Vector said in an uncharacteristic tone of emotion. "You do that now. All that you have done pleases us. Primus is pleased, I know."

The door opened and another mech walked in, a beautiful mech who was tall, wise and wore incredible armor. He pulled a chair, then sat. "Hello, Optimus Prime. I am well pleased to see you."

Optimus bowed his helm low. "Lord Prima. It is I who am pleased."

Prima grinned. "Your formality and the observances honor you but they are unnecessary among us. You are our brother and we are yours. You came to find the Omega secrets. You must search on Cybertron. I believe that Alpha will help you when the moment comes. Do not feel inadequate about these matters, Optimus. You have met and exceeded our expectations."

"You have named infants in your family for us," Solus said. "I find that wonderful."

"My daughter was named for you, Lady and my brother-in-law, the brother of my bond for you, Lord Prima. It was never something I expected to have a family. It is a blessing to me that this is so," Optimus replied.

Prima nodded. "And most deserving. You came to us for assistance and advice. We know you strive hard for our people and our brother, Primus. You will succeed. Trust in yourself. Follow your spark. You are the one who will prevail over all before you."

"Time. It favors you I believe," Vector said as he studied Optimus. "Time is not the enemy."

"Time never is for you, Vector," Prima said with a grin. "Continue onward, Optimus, and trust in yourself. You have done what we hoped for and we know you will continue. We are nearby."

They rose but for Solus, then nodded and turned. Before they reached the door they disappeared. Solus and Optimus watched them go, then turned to each other. She grinned. "Your search will be your journey but I will help you where I can. Some of this is written already but remember you choose which fork in the road you take."

"And if I take the wrong one?" Optimus asked.

"I will … cheat," Solus said with a grin. "I have faith in you, Optimus. Have faith in yourself," she said as the entire structure around Prime faded. He was back in the Temple on Mars.

He stood a moment gathering himself, then turned to walk up the stairs. When he left the room heading for home, the three priests walked down the steps themselves. They turned to the AllSpark and Well, then bowed. Pausing a moment, Sella looked at the others. "He was gone for a while, then back. The Pantheon weighed in."

Lauren nodded. "It is going to be interesting around here."

Sella grinned slightly. "When is it not?" she asked, then they continued onward to their apartments in the lower level.

-0-TBC 2-16-16 **edited 2-29-16**


	50. Chapter 50

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 50)

-0-Ops Center, Iacon, Cybertron

Prowl walked through the bridge, stopped in at Ops Center, then continued to the enormous city-former centered nearby with two others behind in the distance. The flat area upon which they sat would some fine orn become a housing district and airport once again but until then it was ground zero for rescue.

He passed a line of those waiting to enter for medical treatment, nodding to a few who nodded at him, their gratitude painful to see. He walked past the techs and doctors working with those in line and turned left heading for the morgue where anyone suspected of dying of ominous circumstances as well as those at the servo of a serial killer were kept for autopsy and official dispensation.

He entered, nodding to the staffer on duty who arose to open one of the storage slots in the wall. He pulled out a tray, then lifted the dark sheet that covered the body. "Thank you," Prowl said as he leaned in to study what could be fathomed short of a full autopsy.

A knife expertly delivered had ended this mech just like the others. He had floundered and bled out, his body still stained by his own energon as it lay on the metal tray the gun metal gray of death. Attacked from behind, killed swiftly, this was one mech who wouldn't be giving him nightmares for a while. "Please advise medical that we need a forensic autopsy for this mech as soon as possible. Please forward the report to my office and to Commander Paragon."

The tech nodded, then slid the tray back inside. He was locking the door again as Prowl walked out to return to Mars.

One of the serial killers was dead. Everything told him that the one remaining didn't like to share the spotlight.

-0-Mars

Smokey walked to the firing range with his friends, both of which were in the Guard. They had been friends on Cybertron back in the orn and now regrouped, they hung out together. Hot Rod was on duty on Dangerous so he was at loose ends.

"How come you didn't end up on a dreadnought?" Ranger, a friend from his school days in Praxus asked as they lined up on the firing line.

"I'm on permanent second assignment with the Watch when I don't deploy on a mission. They're not raiding that group for soldiers unless they have to," Smokey said. "It's fragged. That's where the action is probably going to be and I'm here."

"Roddy is there. Which one?" another mech asked, one he had grown up with, Ta-lr.2 or Talr as he was called.

"Dangerous. Even the name is awesome. I haven't been on a dreadnought but I saw one once when it flew over Praxus to go on station," Smokey said. "The place is huge and the barracks and food are really good. They're putting out a good bivouac for everyone there."

"You're always an orn late and a shanix short," Talr said.

"Frag that. I'm going to see if I can get a shift change and go out there," Smokey said sighting in on a target.

"Fat chance. Your amma runs the Watch when Springer is off world," Ranger said with a grin. "If you even have a chance to go it won't be to Dangerous."

"If I can just get **out** there I can swap," Smokey said as he blew up three holographic targets.

"I can't imagine that your amma wouldn't know that," Talr said as the three began to shoot things in earnest.

Devcon did. He wouldn't be going anywhere.

-0-On duty

They stood on the deck of Genesis grouped together for the mission information. They were a flight of ten Seekers, heavy weapons and light speedy data specialists who were on duty to fly through the local area to find any incursions by the Decepticons or to detect any further encroachments on Prime's sphere of influence. No one had detected further installations or sensor devices but you never knew.

They listened, then transformed to fly away in a group formation with sensors linked just as the previous shift flew in to land. Standing down, they would go eat, amuse themselves or recharge according to need. They would do so in the relative luxury of the youngling mech who hosted them. Genesis would be incredibly happy to have such interesting company.

-0-At a hearing in the Processor Hospital and Outpatient Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Sunee sat with a degree of calm that was calculated as the officials who held him in this place went over his situation as it stood. Rung who had all of the hard helmed mental cases that needed relentless patience was here to give the bi-annual update. Sunee was there because it might do him good to see how his conduct hurt his chances of release or at least greater privileges.

Jarro and Blackstone who represented him in the process sat at the head of the table. Sunee and his ada, Edict sat together, Edict stiff with anxiety and worry. Jarro looked at everyone, then his datapad. "Shall we begin? Rung, you're the one who handles Sunee's orn-to-orn treatment. We've read the previous reports and would like to hear the current status of this patient if you please."

Rung nodded, his big optics unblinking as he looked at his patient, then Jarro again. "Right. Sunee is my patient and has been all along. He's at this point still in a power struggle with me. I don't get the indication from him that he understands the gravity of his situation. He doesn't cooperate in his own treatment, treats sessions like a joke and goes out of his way to be uncooperative. I have noted zero improvement toward the goal of self understanding and the ability to live within the dictates of society as it is here and not how it was on Cybertron.

"His belief and desire to live his life of privilege as a high caste individual is unshaken. He has not wavered in his belief that those who aren't high caste are of no value beyond their ability to work for society to make his comforts assured. He sees no value in them as individuals and hasn't wavered in his insistence that their needs, desires, dreams and basic welfare aren't of interest to him. He sees those outside of his own caste as disposable equipment, not individuals with their own dreams, desires and needs. They're here to service him and that's all they exist for in his world view."

Jarro nodded. "Do you discern any notable progress from this mindset? Any recognition of others and their place in this incarnation of our society?"

"No," Rung said. "Our sessions have devolved into battles with him making plays for power alternating with episodes of fake remorse and 'understanding'."

Sunee sat beside his ada with a slight smirk on his face as he stared at Rung, his mortal enemy. They had a rollicking good time from his point of view in their twice-daily sessions. He was never going to allow the little bot to crack his shell. He was who he was and nothing was going to change that.

Not even his ada's anguish.

Edict sat in a pile of agony listening to the overview of the report that he had received that morning from Processor Health. A conversation with Blackstone about it yielded nothing more than his worst fears. Until his son made some kind of concession to the new paradigm and allowed treatment for his narcissistic mentality to begin, there was no way he was going to be released into society. "Doctor, what are your suggestions then? My ultimate goal is to get my son back and have him live a life of his choosing."

"He could understand that there isn't a mind game invented that I haven't dealt with several million times before. I would like him to take this seriously. I cannot discharge him like this. He's a danger to society," Rung said.

Sunee snorted, then chuckled. "You little runt. No way you're going to crack my processor. Frag you and your whole caste."

Edict winced, then turned to his son. "You need to do your best, Sunee. I can't bear you being locked up here. Please … try to work with them. Maybe there's things they can do that will help you and get you out of here sooner."

"No way, Ada, that I'm going to give an inch," Sunee said as he stared at Rung. "I don't have a thing to apologize for and I'm not going to start now." He looked at his ada. "Since when did the low castes matter? Since when did I have to worry about their feelings? You told me they don't have any."

It sat in the room like a big anchor, that simple admission. Edict looked distraught. "Maybe, son … maybe we were hasty with … with our judgments. You can see that having that opinion is against the law now and means you will have to stay in confinement. If you … if you could just … **think** about this and maybe you could … if you could just … just ..." Edict trailed off, then burst into tears. He put his helm down on his arms and sobbed.

Sunee who listened with growing confusion looked at his ada who he had never once seen cry, then threw his arms over the big mech's shoulders. "What are you doing, Ada? Why are you crying? Are you alright?" He looked up at the others, then became enraged. **"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ADA! YOU FRAGGERS! LOOK AT HIM!"**

The door opened as a security guard stepped in, then moved to one side of the room to watch warily. Rung stood, then touched Edict's arm. "Edict … let us help you."

 **"DON'T TOUCH HIM! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"** Sunee said rising to stand over his ada in a defensive position. **"DON'T EVEN THINK YOU CAN TOUCH HIM!"**

"No one is," Jarro said quietly. "Sit down and let's figure this out, Sunee. Sit."

Sunee stared at him, then uncertainty came over him. He had never seen his genitors cry. This was foreign territory to him. He sat slowly, warily, then placed his arms around his ada who cried his spark out. "Ada?"

Edict didn't move a moment, then he sat back up. **"I don't understand anything anymore! Hobbes is in prison! Years of prison! Riff and Rad-R don't come around much and I haven't seen Bron-E in decaorns! My own children! I don't see them! I'm alone in my agony!"**

Sunee looked at him with astonishment. **"I'm here! I'm here, Ada!"**

" **You're in jail! You can't leave here! No one is … I don't … I can't stand it! It's all wrong since we got here!"** He broke into tears again, laying his helm on his arms again.

"Edict." He didn't acknowledge Jarro a moment, then sat up in a condition of great wretchedness. "Edict, we're here to help you and your whole family. You aren't the only one in pain. Shifts are hard for everyone. You live the life you were trained to live and then it all changes. You don't have to be alone. We're here to help you. There are many who will help you."

" **I WANT MY FAMILY BACK! I LIVE ALONE AND I'M SCARED THAT NOTHING WILL EVER BE GOOD AGAIN! EVERYONE HAS LEFT ME ALONE!"** Edict said before lowering his helm again.

It was incredibly silent in the room, like the silence of a deep dark interminable solitary confinement, something that everyone but Edict and Sunee could attest to personally.

"Then I think we need to do something about that, Edict. I would like to include you and your children directly into the sessions with Sunee. I think this is fundamentally a family situation and between all of us we can find a better path for all," Jarro said.

" **HOW!? HOW CAN IT GET BETTER!?"** Edict said sitting up again to look at all of them with agonized optics.

"By facing the situation and finding a way forward that's decent and agreeable. This isn't Cybertron in the orn and it never will be again. We can help you understand that," Rung said. "Don't be alone."

Edict stared at all of them, then the emotional frightened face of his son. "We have to find a way to live. Your atar is in prison, Sunee. **Do you understand?"**

Sunee looked at his ada with a pained expression. "I don't … you said," he began before Edict cut him off.

" **I DON'T CARE WHAT I SAID! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! I CAN'T GO ON THIS WAY ANOTHER STEP!"**

Sunee stared at his ada, one who had supported everything he ever did his whole life and felt something crumble inside. He nodded slightly, then lay his helm against his ada's shoulder, his emotional face turned away from everyone there. Edict lay his helm down and cried. Sunee cried on the inside and the first crack in the dam of his intransigence was visible to all.

-0-TBC 2-17-16. **edited 2-29-16**

Part 16 What Makes No Difference Is No Difference is up.

ESLintransigence: unwillingness to change

recalcitrance: hard to manage


	51. Chapter 51

The Diego Diaries: Now (dd5 51)

-0-In the corridor outside

Ratchet walked down the hallway toward the group waiting outside of the conference room. He paused next to Blackstone. "What's happening?"

"There may be a breakthrough, or not with Sunee. Edict is distraught. He's feeling alone and desperate. I thought it might be good for you to check him out medically. If there's something that can assist him through this then perhaps you might know what it is," Blackstone replied as the others nodded.

"Alright," Ratchet said, then he opened the door and entered walking to the table to sit. Sunee was staring out the window nearby as Edict sat with his helm in his arms. On each side of him was Rung and Jarro speaking softly as they gave him comfort. "How may I help?" Ratchet asked gently.

"I hope you canatchet. Perhaps something that can take a bit of his anxiety down," Jarro said.

Ratchet reached out to squeeze Edict's arm. "Edict? Can you hear me?"

Edict didn't respond for a moment, then sat up with a look of complete weariness on his face. Ratchet took his servo. "Edict, I'm going to download something that will help you with your sadness," he said. Edict didn't reply.

Ratchet went through his protocols, chose a mild one, then sent it to Edict wifi-style. For a moment Edict sat in devastation, then he shifted. Opening up, he looked at Ratchet. "Thank you," he said with a voice devoid of emotion. Ratchet glanced at Sunee who was by the window staring out at the world he couldn't join. He arose, then walked over to stand beside him. "Can I help you, Sunee? You look very sad."

Sunee glanced at Ratchet, then stared out again. "I'm not sad. You can't reach me. I'm an island."

Ratchet nodded. "That sounds very lonely to me."

"It isn't. I don't need anyone. Take care of my ada though. He deserves the best. He's the best you know?" Sunee looked at Ratchet a moment. "He's way better than anyone I know. No one can touch him."

"I can imagine that's true. Everyone loves their ada. I love mine," Ratchet said. "You have a great love for him."

"I do. He's … he took care of me all along, all the hard times and he never flinched. He's strong and good. My Ada is the best there is." He was quiet for a moment. "He doesn't know how to live like this. He said so. I can't help him because I'm here. My brothers and sister … they need to help." Sunee glanced at Ratchet. "Tell them."

"I will," Ratchet said. "I know all three of them."

"They're okay. They don't love Ada like I do. I can tell you that as a fact. No one does but me. Not even my atar," Sunee said as his chin quivered slightly. He caught himself and looked away. "I don't want him to feel so bad."

"I gave him something that will help him. What will help him best is you getting yourself well enough to leave here and take care of him. He took care of you through all the bad times. Now its your turn. You have to help yourself or your ada will be alone," Ratchet said.

They stared at the traffic a moment, then Sunee looked at Ratchet. "You're the enemy. I was taught that all of you, you low castes are the enemy. My Atar hates mechs like you. He says you smell funny."

"Do I?" Ratchet asked.

Sunee stared at him for what seemed to be forever, then shook his helm. "No. I don't think so. I can't smell anything."

"Sometimes its mental," Ratchet said. "You believe something and you live it but when you challenge it you find out it was wrong. I could hate you too. I could hate all the things we had to suffer from high castes but that would be wrong."

Sunee glanced at him, then looked out again. "Why?"

Edict who was sitting at the table with the others watched and listened, his confusion and agony clear on his face as tears slid silently down. Jarro and Rung watched too, listening to Ratchet as he did what they did when they weren't around. Ratchet was a therapist of last resort when no one else was there, helping mechs in war all over the universe deal with terrible things. He was good at it and they had hopes as they listened.

"Because we all are one. Primus says so. He loved all of us enough to give up His only life to save us. We lived on His body for eons. He wouldn't have done that for just a few. He is all encompassing good. He did it for all of us. The AllSpark and the Well do deeds of good for all of us. If we were truly unworthy then no sparks would come to us lower life forms from the Well but they do. We fought a terrible war, a long terrible war for everyone even though Cybertron never gave us a place that wasn't awful in the life that was there. We died everywhere and we lay where we fell most of us for everyone. That includes you. We did it because we are all Cybertronians and all of us count."

Sunee stared at him, then out the window again. "I don't understand. Why would anyone die for me? You hate us. You want our stuff."

"I fought and nearly died more than once for the idea of our unity. The entire period of the Clampdown made us break apart. We were never strong the way we were during the caste system and all of that. It made us weak and vulnerable, ripe for a tyrant like Megatron. We broke apart like shattered glass because of our disunity. This place is the best place Cybertronians ever lived because here we are one. All are one, Sunee. What you know is a lie that was taught to you."

" **MY ADA IS GOOD!** You're calling my ada a liar," Sunee said looking at Ratchet with fury.

"No. Your ada was taught the lie and his ada before him back to the beginning when someone decided that there had to be someone to do the work and someone to reap the benefit. Its a great lie that nearly destroyed us. Your ada is as much a victim of it as me or anyone else," Ratchet said.

Sunee stared at Ratchet with a flash of the cold calculation, then it faded replaced by anxiety and doubt. "I don't care."

"You do. For the first time you do and it scares you. You don't know how to feel or act. You see me as a real person with feelings, family and dreams. Everyone in this room cares about you and wants your best. Everyone of us do including the low and mid castes working with you who have no reason to want it if what you said was at all true," Ratchet said.

 **"THEN WHY DO IT!? WHY DO YOU FRAGGING CARE!?"** he shouted as he turned toward Ratchet with fists raised.

Ratchet stared at him calmly. "Because all are one. **All** of us are one. One and all for each other. If you're sick or lost or sad or ill, so am I. I will find you and help you if it takes forever. All of us are one and the loss of even one diminishes all of us."

Sunee stared at Ratchet, then his ada who looked haggard with agony. He walked over to sit next to him as Rung rose from the chair to walk to where Ratchet stood. "Ada, I don't know what to do."

"All you have to do, my son, is get better and come home. I need to have you with me. I miss you so. I'm **so** sorry," Edict said haltingly.

"About **what**? You're the **best**. There's **nothing** you have to feel sorry about," Sunee said as he sat feeling suddenly vulnerable.

"There is. We didn't teach you to be … to be different. There's something here that … its different. I don't know how to say it. We failed you," Edict said as he took Sunee's servo.

 **"NO! YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE THE BEST! YOU CAN'T … I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!"** Sunee said with an agonized expression. "You and Atar are my **heroes**. You are … you don't … don't say this to me. No more."

"I have to, son. We failed you. We didn't teach you how to … to live in a mixed world. I'm so sorry. You've been in this place for so long because of me and your atar. We didn't know better."

" **ADA! NO!"** Sunee wailed, then he held his face with his servos. "No. I **love** you. You're my ada and I love you."

"You're my son and I love you, Sunee. But I failed you and you're here in this wretchedness. I'm sorry, son. I want you to be better and come home. I miss you so," Edict said as he began to cry again.

Sunee wrapped Edict in his arms and held him, the two crying together in the silent room. Ratchet looked at Rung who nodded. "I'm on call for this family," Ratchet said, then walked into the corridor. He paused by the others. "I don't know. Maybe you can go inside now."

Blackstone nodded, then walked in with the others and the door closed behind them. Ratchet stared at it, then walked out determinedly.

-0-At a cafe in Iacon

Ratchet walked in and spotted who he needed. Walking to the booth where Bron-E sat with Neo, Laret and two other unknown teachers from Sparkling Day, he pulled a chair to sit. "Mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all, Ratchet," Neo said. "What's up? You look tense."

"I was hoping to speak to Bron-E and the two of you. I don't know you two youngsters but if I could have a moment please," Ratchet said to the two mechs who were sitting in the group. They arose and walked to the door nearby to wait. Ratchet looked at Bron-E. "I just left the Processor Hospital after meeting with Sunee and your Ada. They're both a mess. I would like to know how I can help you mend your family because your ada is at his wits end. I gave him something for his anxiety."

"Is he alright?" Bron-E asked with concern as she tensed up at the news.

"That's your job to find out, right? **You're** his daughter," Ratchet said. "Your family is in crisis, that we all know and we're here to help you but your obligation to your family is yours, not ours."

Bron looked at the plate before her in anguish. "My family has drifted apart. My brothers and I … my ada. You know my atar is in prison for three or four years."

"I do," Ratchet said. "I also know when people go into prison they take their families with them. Your brother broke down tonight. Your Ada's pain finally reached him in a place it never has before. Your family cannot become whole if you run away from it. You have to help your ada because he's distraught. He's broken over this."

"He's alright isn't he?" Bron asked as she glanced up sharply. "He's safe and okay?"

"For now. But he's broken inside and feels he let all of you down," Ratchet said.

Bron stared at him in pain. "I don't know what to think anymore. I like it here. I know my brothers do too. I hate the way my genitors think. I can't think like that anymore. Do you see that mech? The one with the red paint scheme?" she asked glancing over her shoulder to a very good looking young mech. "That's my mech and I love him. He loves me. He's low caste. I can't bring him home to meet anyone because of his caste. I can't tell my ada how happy I feel now because he loves me even though I was high caste. How can I talk to my ada about things when we don't have the same ideas anymore?"

"You do that with Rung and Jarro helping you." Ratchet leaned closer. "If you don't mend this family how can you have one with him? Your ada is in the middle of an identity crisis and you can help him. You found your way. Help him do the same. Sunee had a breakthrough tonight and more will come because Rung won't give up. Don't you." Ratchet stood up. "Get your brothers, take your mech and go to the Processor Hospital. It's time you took back your family and helped them. No more running. You can never run fast enough. Do it for your ada. If not for that then do it for yourself." Ratchet nodded to Neo and Laret who sat listening pensively, then turned to leave.

When he was gone, the three would rise, walk to Bron-E's young mech, then go to the Processor Hospital. It would be the first step in a long complex journey for all of them.

 **-0-TBC 2-18-16 edited 2-29-16**

My laptop is dying but I'm using it until the replacement comes. If a lone letter or word shows up where it shouldn't be its because my cursor is having a nervous breakdown. I hate Dells. :D


	52. Chapter 52

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 52)

-0-At the Diner On the Corner, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet walked to the table and sat, moving closer to Ironhide as he scooted over. "Hi."

"Hi. What happened? Your energy is slag." Ironhide stared at Ratchet as he gave his order, then sat back.

"Sunee was going through his review at the Processor Hospital with Edict present and it all fell apart. Edict is this close to being in there himself, he's so distraught. I had to give him a sedative routine. It was very intense but maybe some good will come. I hope so."

Ironhide nodded. "You do your best then the rest is theirs."

"I know," Ratchet said leaning into Ironhide. "What have you been doing today?"

"Hanging with Prime," Ironhide said as his food came. The waiter put it on the table, refilled Ironhide's 'tea', then left. "We're trying to figure out where the Omega slag is. He went on a vision quest last night and told me that Alpha knows things but its hidden from him until Prime does some things himself. One is on Cybertron and the rest are other places."

"Well, that doesn't help much," Ratchet said as his food was placed before him. "That could mean anywhere."

"According to Cyclonus, find one and it'll lead you to the others. I toured the shrines with Prime. They're all slag."

"Frag," Ratchet said. "Don't say that around my genitors or Prowl's. They might cry. ***I*** could cry."

"I hear ya," Ironhide said. "I'm going to do a tour of the dreadnought's armaments and tweak the delivery system for their armories. Come with me and we'll make it a party."

Ratchet grinned. "A party?"

"Yep," Ironhide said glancing at Ratchet. "Wherever you are is a party."

Ratchet grinned, then squeezed Ironhide's arm. "I won't tell anyone."

"Slag right," Ironhide said with a grin. They sat together congenially for the meal, then left together to go to Fireball and their daughter's command, Elita-1. It would indeed be a party.

-0-Ops Center, Fireball, the 'Maginot Line' of the Prime of Cybertron

"And then we did this," Fireball said excitedly as he showed a short video of himself and Chromia wrestling. "I love to wrestle. I never knew you could before. I love Chromia. She's an amazing femme."

Chromia who sat nearby with a grin nodded at the happy excited youngster. "You're a good student, Fireball."

"I hope so. I'm going to practice so I can fight in this format," he said like the eager kid that he was. He was standing behind Ratchet with his arms around him. When Ratchet entered with Ironhide he was delighted, hugging the big medic tightly. "There's so much to learn, Ada," he said with a smile.

"Ada?" Ironhide asked with a smile.

"We asked if Ratchet would mind. He didn't," Fireball said with a smile.

"Then its a good thing," Ironhide said.

"You're his bond, right?" Fireball asked.

"That's right," Ironhide said as Ratchet swayed slightly, the youngling swaying with him.

"Then would you mind if we call you Atar? We call Typhoon and his bonds Appas or Abbas. We don't have an Atar yet," Fireball said as sweetly as any happy youngster looking for a family.

"That would be great," Ironhide said with a grin. "Did you know that Elita and the femmes here are our daughters?"

Fireball froze, then looked over Ratchet's shoulder. That bot smiled and nodded. Fireball turned to Chromia, then Elita. **"THAT'S GREAT! THAT MAKES YOU LIKE OUR SISTERS! I NEVER HAD A SISTER BEFORE!** Genesis and Quasar are like my brothers. We call each other brother but I never had a family like this. **THIS IS SO NICE!"**

The adults around Fireball grinned at him, then each other. "Now you do, sparkling," Ratchet said.

Fireball hugged Ratchet as tightly as he could. It was pretty tight.

-0-In the prison

Jarro sat in the conference room waiting for Hobbes to come hear the verdict both on his son and his bond. He was going to tell what he could about all of them, his three children and his exhausted bond, thereby perhaps forcing some reality into the situation. He didn't expect this to go well.

The door opened as Hobbes walked in stopping to stare at Jarro a moment. He walked to the table and sat, drawing himself up to do battle with another of the strangers who had so willfully detonated his life. "What do you want, Jarro?" he asked.

"I came here to update you on Sunee and give you a brief overview of the situation among your family so you can be filled in on all of their doings and well being," Jarro said. Hobbes didn't reply so Jarro looked at his datapad. "We have just had a conference on Sunee and determined that he will not be getting out of the hospital for a while and that until he took stock of his situation and how his behavior and attitudes were the cause, he was going to stay in confinement.

"Sunee," Hobbes said with difficulty. "He shouldn't be there at all. ***I* shouldn't be here!"**

"Stop," Jarro said curtly. "Stop and listen to what I tell you. What you want or think doesn't matter here. We are all subject to the same rules and laws so just listen for once."

Hobbes stared at Jarro, then sat back with the same sort of expression Sunee often gave when he wasn't happy. Jarro stared at him. "You do understand that Edict is stuck holding the bag for you and its been incredibly difficult for him. You're in jail for a few years and Sunee is in the mental hospital. Riff and Rad-R along with Bron-E have gone their own way, making their own lives as best they can and Edict is desperately lonely and confused."

Hobbes stared at him, then sat forward. "Edict?"

"Edict is left holding everything together because you decided that you wanted to be better than everyone else," Jarro said with uncharacteristic heat. "Your bigotry and selfishness has worn Edict out. Right now, he's spending the night in the hospital so he can get some rest."

" **EDICT!?"**

"Yes," Jarro said. "In the middle of the conference he came apart and wept. He wept and wept, Hobbes. Your son did too. He may or not have had a breakthrough but its hard to say he's so programmed to hate."

" **Where is Edict! I have to see him!** Take me to him. **I command it!** " Hobbes said as he stood up, looming over Jarro who over the years of working with the mentally ill was very proficient at self defense, especially no or low impact restraining techniques.

"Sit down, Hobbes," Jarro said.

Hobbes stared at him, then walked to the door pounding on it with his fist. **"TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL! I HAVE TO SEE MY BOND!"**

The door opened and two security guards stepped in. "Back up, bud. Move back to the table and sit or we'll restrain you."

Hobbes stared at them, then turned to Jarro. "Take me to Edict now."

"Sit." Jarro watched him do the math, then he sat down slowly, tensely, his optics never leaving Jarro's face. "Thank you, gentlemen. I'm good now."

They looked at Jarro, then Hobbes. "We're staying right outside."

"Thanks," Jarro said as the two walked out to activate the one way mirror effect of the wall panel that fronted the room onto the corridor. The sound was down but they could see if things got out of hand.

Hobbes stared at Jarro. "Alright. You won this round. Take me to Edict. ***Please***."

"I wouldn't if I could," Jarro said. "Edict is under a doctor's care for exhaustion, nervous and otherwise. He's been left to cope with your crap and Sunee's and it wore him down. He will be evaluated tomorrow morning and released if he has recovered sufficiently. In the meantime, your son is still in confinement, your other three children are in disarray and all is not well in your domicile."

"You're enjoying this, Jarro. I remember you. You were one of them, one of those who opposed the right order," Hobbes said with frustration. "Now you get to twist the knife and you're enjoying this."

"No, I am **not** ," Jarro said. "I'm dedicated to helping and healing. You're the one who breaks things. You broke your son with your poison, you broke your bond with your selfishness in wanting to do what was banned by Primal Decree and sent your children off to fend for themselves leaving Edict alone. You're so selfish that you can't get past the hurt you've caused. Its on you, Hobbes."

Hobbes stared at him for a moment, his gaze unwavering. "Where are my children?"

"As I understand it, Bron-E is living in a bachelor tower in her own apartment. The boys live at home but are seldom there. They work or go to school and enjoy things the way they are. Edict is left alone a lot. He's anguished over you and Sunee to the point it has impacted his health and well being. Yet all you can do is spout orders and blame others. **You're** the architect of this, Hobbes, you and Edict. Now we have to fix this and you're going to help."

Hobbes didn't move or speak so Jarro leaned closer. "Your family is now under my care. I'm going to leave Sunee in the treatment program that he has with Rung. No one can get to the root of things like Rung. Your bond and your other three children will be with me. I will be counseling them to help Edict find his footing. As for you … you need to find your conscience. You need to take responsibility and root out your hatreds before its too late. I will be coming here every other orn to speak to you about this and get to the root of your stupidity. But understand this … the System of Exception is over and dead. Nowhere that a Cybertronian exists will it ever be tolerated again. If you **ever** want to get out of prison, you better try and figure out how you will live with that fact and live decently. It think its the least you can do for your family."

Jarro rose, then walked to the door. He left and the door closed. Hobbes would stare at it until the guards came, then leave without a word for his prison barracks.

-0-At the N.E.S.T. HQ, Cultural Center Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They hurried in through the airlock, dropped their bags and ran for the mess where food was left out for anyone who was hungry. After an nine hour day at school, all of the human kids were hungry. They grabbed snacks, drinks and ran back to the table where they worked on homework. Adults who sat nearby playing cards smiled. "How was school?" Clarice asked.

They grinned at this, one of the original Air Force femmes. " **GREAT!** We can sing in Cybertronian. Want to hear?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure," Clarice and the three other soldiers sitting with her said.

They did. It was an eerie lilt of high pitched sounds that undulated, rising and falling in a very pleasing blend. When it was over the two sides grinned at each other. "What does it mean?" Clarice asked.

"It's a sad song. Its about leaving home behind and running for your life," James Hoyt said sitting down with his book bag. "They have a lot of songs about missing home. All of them are sad and beautiful. We're learning a bunch of different kinds in language class. They said we tend to learn things better and faster no matter how hard if we sing it. Humans learn that way better than trying to say or pronounce different languages."

They turned to their bags, pulling out books, datapads and their steel sheet notepads with engraving-style writing implements. They dove into their mathematics, spelling work for language class and their writing assignments. Then they sat and read their geography books together, discussing the text and what it meant as a group.

They would do it in NeoCybex.

-0-TBC 2-19-16 **edited 2-29-16**

NOTES:

That little snippet of story mentioned in the notes about the family caught up by Razorclaw has been on my mind for about two days. I will be adding them, going back to them and the young mech, Time Out whose family got separated. If there are individuals that you want to hear more about leave it in the comments. I will try and fit them in because I like to keep characters going.

As for Sunee, I think its fun to take a totally disliked character and see if they can turn around. Its hard because they have to be real. Gravitas wasn't going to turn until he did. Sunee, the jury is still out on him but he feels better to me than before.

Leoness: It is amazing to me what kids learn from their parents who they love and want to make proud of them. Edict is finding out things aren't so cut and dried.

Guest and Fguest: It will be coming shortly. :D:D:D

New What Makes No Difference Is No Difference tomorrow. :D


	53. Chapter 53

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 53)

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

She walked into the data center that was part of the City Administration for the City Hall. Ultra Magnus was on Cybertron inspecting a rebuilt data center there for the new and burgeoning administration HQ of the planet set up in the old Autobot Ops Center in Iacon. They had torn part of that down and had constructed a large enough building to house the giant computers that were going to be the central computer nexus for the planet.

The big metro-formers were now undertaking other data jobs that were equally important including recovered relics, databases, archives, the ongoing data retrieval at excavations, lists of the dead, who they were to the best of everyone's knowledge and where they were for families to discover some orn and other on-site essential transactions.

Magnus would be there for some time so the reports that she was working on could take a bit longer to prepare. It was a good thing because she was making an inventory of the entire flotilla of the Primal Colony over the entire history of migration both here and on Ceres at the big depot and station. Each ship was accounted for, a number of check offs for its condition, soundness and overall usefulness, images of the ship and what it would be projected to best accomplish were hers to get organized.

She would do that around caring for her little femmes and her great big mech who was a steelworker as he took classes to become a master metallurgist. It seemed nowadays a long distance from the present to the terrible past and their landing here on this planet. They had been part of the wretched refuse of those unneeded and unwanted, running for their lives with little hope of reaching anywhere that didn't mean death or slavery.

She thought about the moment when things changed as she rode up the elevator to the third floor where she worked in an office with three others...

"What now, Scanner?" she asked as she leaned against the bulkhead of the ship. "What happens now?"

Scanner looked at the petite little femme who was his bond with as much bravery and calm as he could manage. "Don't worry, Sana. I'll get the ship going again." They were with a small group that had been abandoned by the others, left behind to fail. Three times they had stopped for this very problem and three times the group waited. It was on this stop that they took off leaving them behind.

They had slowed once more with the group that had stayed with them out of principle as the ship's electrical problem asserted itself again. Outside in the darkness, several ships that had stayed behind too had slowed, then stopped while mechs stepped out to float over. They entered, then with her mech began to work on the problem of their ship's electrical systems and their failure which were coming more and more often.

"Scanner, you have to come with us. We can't make this work. Gather your stuff and come over to my ship. You can ride with us," a big mech named Shimmer said. The others nodded, a mix of Neutral and Circle mechs including their greatest champion against the high castes who left them behind.

Scanner nodded with defeat, then looked at his femme with misery. "I'll get everything, Sana. You go with someone to another ship. Don't worry about a thing."

It was then that Sana grabbed a bag with what few things they saved from their wanderings and a small bag with the tiny protoform for their imminent infant that her Scanner had managed to make. Floating off, Scanner looked around in defeat. Shimmer squeezed his shoulder as Jetta nodded. "Come on, Scanner. We'll help you."

They pillaged the ship, then left it behind, a ship that had always taken them where they had to go. They watched it disappear with tears and a sinking sensation as they headed onward with the others. An orn later they would hear the message of the Prime to come, that they were noted and others were coming to help them. It was of an unimaginable sense of emotional relief that all of them heard that and when they were boarded by soldiers and medics, it seemed dreamlike.

Landing on the dusty planet, seeing The Fortress bristling with guns, Omega Supreme and Metroplex, they felt a sensation of relief and hope that had long been missing from their lives. They hadn't been completely abandoned but it was close. Only the firmness of Jetta and the kindness of the Circle and Neutrals that stayed insured that they would make it here too.

Seeing Prime was an astonishing thing and almost felt religious to Sana. Scanner was too tired and distraught to do more than bow and clutch Prime's servo. Sana felt his pain and sense of impotence and failure regarding their plight, something that her strong good mech could do little to make better.

Clutching his servo and her bags, they followed a mech toward The Fortress for something they called processing. Mechs and a few femmes bustled around inside the massive place, going this way and that in the expanding underground part of the colony that wasn't apparent at the surface. They followed the mech to medical where a very kind doctor named First Aid met them.

Sana was sparked, her infant due soon so she was given priority in line. She was undernourished even though her mech said he gave her half of his ration every time they ate something. He was distraught and heartbroken about the two of them. He haltingly showed the little protoform that he had made according to old schematics he found in a database at their last camp.

It was made of the best materials he could manage and though it wasn't going to be what their baby needed and deserved it would prevent it from dying when the separation would come. Many were the infants that came to Mars that needed assistance with their handmade protoforms. They wouldn't know that when they arrived. A mech who was managing the lines and taking data came to them, listening as First Aid explained a few things while taking their measure medically. "We can fix everything that I'm finding here. Not having good food is a problem but one we can fix," he said.

Bluestreak, a mech who was assisting nodded sympathetically, then watched as they pulled the tiny protoform from the bag that they carried. He had listened to the halting conversation from the overwhelmed atar as he tried to explain how he had tried to do the best he could for his soon-to-be-born femme. It tugged at Blue's spark. He stepped forward to help them with the little protoform and explain how they had the best makers here in the universe when Gravitas, Laret and Neo walked in.

What followed made Sana and Scanner feel lower than dirt. They came forward under the direction of the mech with them, someone they would find out was Gravitas as he demanded preferential treatment for Neo, a Councilor from Cybertron. They both knew of her and her actions in the migration. It was almost automatic how they shrank back before her and their demands.

What they didn't notice was the incredible anger that erupted in Bluestreak as he held their protoform. He looked at both of them and smiled. "I can store the little protoform in the hospital here so you don't have to worry about it and when Wheeljack and Perceptor talk to you we can bring it out and show them. Will that be all right?"

Scanner had looked at Bluestreak, then his femme, his expression desolate. "We made it because there was no one else to do it. I did my best."

"I can see that. What a beautiful form," Bluestreak had said squeezing his arm in solidarity. "I think Wheeljack and Perceptor are going to be amazed at the skill you put into it."

Scanner handed the protoform over, then Bluestreak took it and smiled at him. "I have a little box that my son's protoform was kept in until separation and its in the back. I'll put this one in it so its safe and sound."

Sana watched silently as Scanner nodded looking relieved as they watched Bluestreak turn to take it to a back room. Before Blue did he stared at Gravitas and Neo, the femme that had abandoned them to an uncertain fate. Bluestreak spoke to them. "The line is in the hall. If you take your place we'll get to you in good time."

The mech with them, Gravitas said, "This is Neo. I think it would be right and proper for you to see to her now. She has important things to do."

Scanner had stepped closer to her as Sana felt the ground fall away under her peds. She leaned against the med berth in weariness and defeat as Bluestreak glanced at them, then the others. He shook his helm. "We go by number. You need to take your place in line and take your turn in order."

"And I say that Neo be looked at now so she can go and do the things that need to be done," Gravitas had replied as he stepped forward.

The fear and upset that Sana felt she would remember forever. This was raw power and privilege challenging them who had none and in their experience it couldn't ever end in a good way. Scanner stepped closer and pulled her slightly behind him. First Aid who was watching the scene moved closer to Sana too. It was then that Bluestreak turned to give the tiny protoform back to Scanner, then face the three again. He stepped forward too. "And you have your directions."

Gravitas was lit. "I don't think you understand. This is Neo of the Council of Ancients. I'm Gravitas of the same council. I'm **telling** you that we don't have time to wait. See to Neo and we can leave."

The tone of rage in Bluestreak's quiet voice sent chills over the room. "Get in line or go to the brig."

Gravitas stepped closer moving more menacingly into Bluestreak's space. "Doctor, you'll see to the Councilor," Gravitas said.

Bluestreak was quiet and livid but he kept an even tone. Sana was frozen in place as Scanner took her servo into hand. "First Aid, you're helping the couple before you. They have priority as a sparked pair. Right now, Neo and Gravitas are returning to the end of the line to wait their turn." It was then that Gravitas made his biggest mistake. It was then that Sana felt that they would be going to prison.

Gravitas grabbed Bluestreak's servo and before he could go farther the barrel of a gun was pressed against his chin. He froze and so did everyone else. "I would unhand me now," Bluestreak said.

"You point a gun at **me**?" Gravitas said equally furious. "How **dare** you?"

"He dares because he can."

Another figure entered the room, his outrage not as contained as the others. A red bot was standing in the doorway with fury in his countenance as he literally vibrated with rage. A huge mech behind him with the rarest finials Sana had ever seen was equally furious as he stood prepared to assist.

"Red, this mech belongs in the brig," Bluestreak had said.

Gravitas looked from them to Blue, astonishment registering on his face. **"You aren't serious!"**

"As a spark attack," Bluestreak had said stepping even closer. He subspaced his gun and nodded to Red who grabbed Gravitas by the arm. Yanking him off his feet, he dragged the bellowing mech out of the room and down the hallway to the brig.

The next steps were almost surreal Sana thought as she stepped off the elevator to walk down the long corridor past offices to her own with big windows to see outside. She walked in, sat down and plugged in. As she downloaded information into her work database, she remembered the rest.

Neo had been enraged that Gravitas was dragged off but had contained herself. That was when a big livid yellow mech walked in to stand beside Bluestreak. He turned on Neo and Laret. What he said to Neo terrified both of them because that kind of talk could get you imprisoned on Cybertron. The big mech was so scary Sana felt faint of spark. He raged at the pair.

"Bluestreak is my bond. If you have a problem with him you have a problem with me."

Neo looked at Sunstreaker and to her credit stood her ground. Then she looked at Blue, First Aid and the two of them. "I will wait my turn."

"Good," the big mech had said. "All the caste slag that you brought with you won't fly here. We won't allow it and you can't make it stick. We'll fight you if that's what it takes. Our son will grow up here to be free and be whatever he wants to be. The same applies to everyone else as well as Blue, my brother and me. You and your parasite friends, you leaching entitlement scavengers can bite my aft if you don't like it. Now go and get in line before I punt your sorry aft through the door."

That was when Neo retreated with the femme that they would learn was her bond, Laret. Scanner and Sana were palsied with fear as they stood in their weakened condition, then Bluestreak turned to both of them. He took their protoform to place it in a safe place, then asked a soldier to take them to Prime. They had mentioned that the children in the flight weren't assisted by Neo and her party who could have helped them.

Talking to Prime was terrifying for the two and when they were taken to their new quarters, a small apartment for sparked bonds they were staggering with emotional and physical exhaustion. It was also the first orn of the rest of their lives. Since those terrible times they had become more than their beginnings.

She was a technician for data in the City Hall Administration. Scanner was a steelworker in construction while going to University to become a metallurgist. They had two daughters now, tiny and beloved including their first one, the one almost doomed to an inadequate protoform that had been lavished with more love than any probably ever created. They both now had a brilliant protoform made for them and the other small handmade heirloom of their trepidation was in their personal storage room carefully wrapped and preserved, a token of the journey they had taken to this point.

Among the strangest side turns of all was the simple fact that when they dropped their babies off at Sparkling Day School they gave them to the welcoming arms of Laret and Neo. Those femmes had come to every member of that journey, the entire complement of individuals that had come to Mars with them including those they had abandoned and with abject humility asked for forgiveness.

It had been strange that those so powerful and wealthy had wanted to make amends but they did. Over a period of time they earned the forgiveness of every one of those they had harmed. It was a process but it helped everyone involved. It was one of the marvels of the universe that someone once so reviled and feared was so loved here in the new paradigm.

It was part of the miracle of Autobot City in the Primal Colony of Mars. It would also be three orns later when she finally received the reports of inventory from Ceres Depot that the little ship that had carried them so faithfully was in storage there, retrieved during a later migration and brought there. It would be a moment of great happiness for Sana as well as Scanner to know that.

-0-TBC 2-20-16 **edited 2-29-16**

NOTE: In the USA, Transformers Robots In Disguise is back with season two that includes Optimus Prime as a permanent character. :D:D:D

PART 18 of WHAT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE IS NO DIFFERENCE is up. :D

Fancyspinner: AWWWW. I am so happy to help you. Slacker is on the list to return to. :D Hugs, my dear Fancy.

Guests: Also on the list is Hydro and his problems. :D


	54. Chapter 54

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 54)

-0-On the ground

Ratchet sat in the spectator section of the Unified School District Pool at Youngling Day. All of the schools in the district had their own swimming pool but this was the largest. It occupied an entire floor of the building, it and two smaller ones. This was the giant pool, the one that swim teams used and therapy sessions for impaired adults as well.

It was warm and the floor show was great. Sunspot could swim to the halfway mark without sinking now and come back to the starting line. He could swim further but it was harder for him. Seekers weren't much for swimming so he worked with an aide and the three other Seekers in his class, Farrell, Cardinal and Raptor while their teacher held court for the others.

He was here for his two joor a month parental work, see and be seen time, one of his favorite things. He gave an hour to Sunspot, Bos, Reflector and Co-D and an hour to the infants. Ironhide did the same. Somehow, they managed to cover eight children with attention as they excelled in the schools. That of course didn't count their appas and ammas, their grand appas and grand ammas and the like. These infants got a lot of attention and the adults got a thrill too.

He thought as he sat about the three dread kids, massive in size and power but young in personal development. They were sweet in a child way but incredibly focused when doing their job. They were **THRILLED** to have the mechs there, the femmes and mechs who had stories to tell and infinite patience with the youngsters as they did their business inside their confines. It was a win-win for everyone. They had different and varied company, an 'atar' and 'ada' in Ratchet and Ironhide along with mechs and femmes who would teach them things they needed to know about hosting and army along with fun games and stories.

Ratchet had mass sent a message to all the soldiers and Seekers that would be assigned to them including the commanders that explained that the dreadnought youngsters would be amazing in battles and that side of things but they were also sheltered kids. He told the massed forces that were living on Quasar, Fireball and Genesis that if there was any slag he would personally find his favorite wrench and make a visit. He also told them to ping personal receipt and understanding.

Everyone including the commanders pinged back.

A little bit later he got a raucous reply from Typhoon about it filled with hilarity. They were friends from earlier orns and that was only expanding here. Ratchet had never worked on nor met Dangerous and Clipper more than in passing but he liked them. They were solid and amusing, the best kind of foil for a free booting wild child like Typhoon. The only thing Ty liked more than slagging Decepticons and helping the Autobots do **ANYTHING** was goofing around with mechs and femmes that he liked. He and his bonds were the perfect guardians and guides for the kids. That they had pretender shells allowing them to mingle was mindbogglingly awesome.

" **ADA! DID YOU SEE ME!?"**

A voice caught Ratchet in mid reverie. He looked across the pool to where Co-D was bobbing in the water. **"I DID! YOU'RE A GREAT SWIMMER!"**

He smiled brilliantly, then turned to self consciously swim some more. They ate up praise, the three little mechs and it was one of his favorite things to give it to them. Reflector and Co-D were here with Sunspot during the physical ed time for Terradive. That worthy was elsewhere preparing something awesome for his kids no doubt.

Nearby rowing madly, the human kids were sliding through the water. He grinned. They were having a great school year as the Galaxy Production special called "Life On Mars: School Time" had shown the night before …

(Opening scene) A pair of segways jets down a broad sidewalk maneuvering around and through the legs of pedestrian bots going here and there. These were the big segways, ones that transported either big loads or masses of individuals and the two were filled with children and several women. They were heading for their children's schools, Youngling Day in Centurion for now, then Sparkling Day for one infant after this delivery)

(Cut to lobby, Youngling Day School, Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars (Sound enhanced for viewing audience)

:Do you have everything?: -Lonnie Epps standing on the segway that was parked in the lobby by the elevator as kids gather gear and step down

: **WE DO! BYE, MAMA!:** -Lucy Epps stepping down to run for a bot holding a box nearby

(Human kids swarm the box, then enter. Bot carries box toward classroom after a short chat with the adults. They enter and are set down on the ground. Children run out of box and across a very big, very beautiful, highly appointed, highly academically designed classroom, one that would piss off teachers on Earth on every continent, it was so swank. Quite unlike any on Earth. Usually)

:Hurry up! I want to go outside!: -Lucy Epps looking at the others

:Lucy, what's going to happen now that you're here?: -Off screen voice (OSV)

:We're going outside to recess. Come out with us, Leonora!: (She slammed her locker shut, one that was on the floor on a shelf with the others to accommodate their size, then ran for the door with the other children in her classroom)

"Hop in," their aid said as they entered the box through the little door in its side. (Everyone walks out including lots of alien children, moving down the corridor to the open door beyond. Outside, the box is put down and everyone runs out)

: **Lucy!:** -OSV

(Lucy Epps stops, then faces the camera with a smile) : **WHAT!?:**

:Tell us why everyone wears clothes. Why do the Cybertronian children wear clothes and hats and things?: -OSV

:They can't regulate the heat in their bodies, Leonora. They have to wear clothes to keep from freezing. Sometimes they wear less if its not too cold and more when it is.: (She smiled, then ran to a group of human and Cybertronian children to play)

(Camera shots of the children swinging, playing on the climbing walls, chasing each other, huddled together to plan plays on the sandy area set aside for football or bouncing balls in the thin atmosphere and light gravity. A siren rings, then they all run back inside swarming in, heading swiftly to their classrooms. They put gear away, then head for their tables where their book bags hang on the back of their chairs. Their teacher, a Seeker mini-con named Mr. Terradive begins their morning)

"Did you download your homework?" -Terradive

 **:YES, MR. TERRADIVE!:** -the kids

(Teacher does clerical and sends it wifi to the Central Office and the Day School office, then lights up huge monitor in front of the table area of their room getting it ready for teaching by putting in the date and other information in NeoCybex and English) "Alright. Let's go over our current events. Who can tell me one thing they learned on the news, in the newspapers or from someone in the colony who talked to you about things going on?" (Servos went up) "James Hoyt." -Terradive

(Hoyt stands) :We learned that the Prime has been visiting Cybertron to look at the reconstruction of the planet and to visit the shrines that are dedicated to the Pantheon. He also got to see that the mini-con villages are starting to rise up with their people moving back in:

"Very good. Anyone else? Sunspot?" -Terradive

(Sunspot stands) "The Convocation for the Seekers has been postponed until later with the time not set. Uncle Starscream and Uncle Rainmaker have been busy with the dreadnoughts so they postponed the event again."

"Very good, Sunny. Anyone else?" -Terradive

(Children all over the room continue to tell about the road delays near their neighborhood because their city is upgrading electronics, the main post office in Autobot City has the best stamps and that collecting them is a big hobby on Earth, the stables will have more horses soon to add to the 375 they already have because people want to ride and take lessons and that the races at Autobot City Raceway will be having special nights for infants to come and see the really fast bots run)

"Alright. Well done. Open your spelling books and get out your class datapad. We're going to be seeing what we learned and when we finish, the humans will be going to language class." -Terradive watching as the class begins to gather their things together.

Cut to Sparkling Day School, Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

(Infants were standing in a line including three little human babies and their handlers. They were standing together in the line, all of them looking around like toddlers do when their tiny attention spans are met. One of them, Niall Graham Junior is an old hand in the school, the other two are newbies having just reached the right age to attend)

"I would like you, Nee-C, to supervise the human babies in the reading room. The stack of books they need today are on the little table. You and Lar-El will be handling them today until lunch time." (A very beautiful and elegant femme is giving directions and the caption for human audiences reads simply, 'Neo'. She smiled at the babies, then watched as the human ones were gathered and carried to the reading room in another part of the huge general space where most activities involving all of the kids together happened)

(They enter, put the babies down, then sit with the books in the laps. They begin to read)

"There was a little bunny named Pippy. He was a very funny bunny and his fur was sooooo soft." (Lar-El who is reading grins. The page has a bunny with fur. The picture is flat and typical of an image in any book but the image is designed to feel like real fur) "Pet the fur, babies. See?" (Lar-El strokes it. Three babies gather around and pet it, pat it and smile. Niall Graham Junior laughs as he pats the fur)

"The little bunny took a walk to the river. See the river?" (The infants touch the page with a picture of a river and feel the cool wetness of a river on their fingers even though they don't get wet. They look at them with surprise, then Lar-El. Lar-El smiles) "You feel the water but it isn't there is it. The image lets you feel it anyway. Isn't this a great book?"

(The babies smile at her. It was a great book. It would also let them smell flowers, 'touch' tree bark, warm sand and a soft blanket before the story was over. Nowhere on the page were those things actually physically represented but their images transmitted the exact sensations anyway. Earth would be intensely boggled)

So was Ratchet. He liked to see the littlest kids get air time too. Prowler was shown dragging a shovel behind himself as he walked to the sandbox with an aid who carried toys for him and three others in his tiny group. He was adorable. He was almost as adorable as Reflector standing on the side of the pool trying to work up his nerve to try diving in head first. He shivered with anxiety, then dove in with Mr. Barod waiting to help him. He splashed, then bobbed up smiling beautifully. **"ADA! DID YOU SEE ME!?"**

" **I SAW YOU, BABY! YOU'RE SO GOOD AT DIVING!"** Ratchet replied with a smile.

It would be a very fine joor in the pool of the Physical Education Department of Youngling Day School in Centurion.

-0-TBC 2-21-16 **edited 2-29-16**


	55. Chapter 55

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 55)

-0-Late that night

Prime walked into Ops Center with Prowl to tactical to get the news. The migration closest to them was being harassed and who it was wasn't clear yet. Fighter ships came in to strafe them from out of nowhere causing damage and panic. The Autobots and Bureau of Refugees had overflown both giant migrations and were preparing to bring them forward in an orderly fashion so that the colony wouldn't be over run. Now that was in a cocked hat with this threat to what had been a relatively easy transition toward Mars under a new experimental plan to resolve the biggest problems out there and bringing only the neediest here early.

"What do we have?" Prime asked as Smokescreen turned to him.

"We have fighters making hit-and-run attacks on the migration, mostly along the edges in the rear, places that are less protected," Smokescreen said. "It might be Yautje or it might be someone else. What we do know is that its not necessarily Cybertronian. It could be a wandering predator. It's inconclusive."

"Very well," Prime said. "I want a force gathered to go through a bridge to the migration. I want Seeker cover but manageable. If this is the Yautje, we should be able to chase them off. They aren't our equal in firepower."

Prowl nodded, then walked to the command table to formulate a battle group. Soon, the senior Autobots called to go began to arrive including Ironhide, Starscream and Ratchet. At their home, the family had come to watch over the children while they were gone. It might be a short jaunt or maybe longer. No one was sure until the situation was ascertained.

Outside on the tarmac the rousing of the war machine was well in hand. Ships were lined up to go on the flight line, some of them fighter carriers themselves. Two-to-three mech fighters were part of their complement, some of them attached to the hulls outside while still more hung in ready-to-drop hangers inside.

It was noisy, busy and efficient. Teams of Autobot soldiers and groups of Seekers arrived, gathered and waited for the Master of the Muster to get the rolling orders from Prowl. Overhead, the night was dark and the air was cold as the stars of the Great Galaxy filled the sky with their sparkling beauty. One of them was Earth where their allies slept in their beds and went about their business unaware of the drama unfolding.

It was a good thing.

-0-Inside

"That's what I want to do," Prime said as he turned to Prowl. "Keep the line open, Prowl. We're leaving now if the ground game is ready."

A call to the Master of the Muster who had taken the plan outside to marshal the troops indicated go so they walked out together to board. As they had in a million encounters and sorties into the unknown, they gathered aboard their ships which began to roll and lift off. Soon they were gone with the option of calling up more if the moment required it. It would have to await more data.

-0-On their way

They formed up on the runners of Trigger Alpha. The enormous figure of Trigger Beta next to it was huge, blotting out the stars as the gigantic machinery of Alpha began to power up. It lit up down the great arms, running lights for ships both sentient and not. Sitting in his ship with Ironhide, Ratchet and his command crew, Prime considered what they would do when they arrived. It would seem that the refugees would require an armed escort into his domain.

The bridge flared and they were go, flashing into the rolling energy rupture that would take them to the other side of time. They entered here, then exited there flying into a vision of space that few got to see. Before them in a long line were ships heading toward Mars, all of them coming for safety and Prime. He felt them in his spark as they flew toward the mass, all of the hopeful individuals who would have stories to tell of their own.

"What is the situation thus far?" Prime asked glancing at Roadbuster who was pilot.

"This is a big migration, Prime, but I know you know that. I'm getting messages for you," he replied.

"Send them to me," Prime replied as he sat on the command seat. He received them, three in all and read one after another.

:Optimus Prime, this is Rex. I'm in command of the migration. We're being harassed by small fighter-style ships and need assistance. We've lost three vessels ourselves but all of the passengers were transferred to others. They come in fast, shoot up things, then disappear. They come from different directions each time so we can't transfer resources fast enough. The soldiers with me are too few. We await your commands. Rex, out:

Message two was less calm and organized. :Optimus Prime, this is Lucius of Iacon, a member of the Senate and a legate to the Prime, Sentinel. We are under attack. No one in the migration appears to know what to do. Send help at once. Lucius, out:

He ruminated on that. Lucius was an aide, very close, very smart and very powerful who served Sentinel Prime as a trusted adviser. He was one of those that manipulated power and events from behind the scenes making their master feel omnipotent when they were the ones with control. This one would be trouble. Nothing he could remember was good about him but he did know that Lucius was smart and tactical, having learned his trade by serving three Primes before Sentinel. He also probably wasn't alone.

The last note was from Autobots in the migration. :Jager to Optimus Prime. We're being attacked and with my small group doing our best with Seeker support, we're being overwhelmed anyway. Please send back up. This is getting out of hand. We've lost ships but no one is dead yet. Jager, out:

"Prime to Starscream. I need tactical information. Please have your Seekers do a flyover. Look for ships that are damaged. They have had to bring passengers over to other ships due to destruction from their attackers," Prime said.

Starscream who was on another ship as per command protocols replied. "They are on their way."

Everyone sat listening to team cross talk and watching screens as they flew closer to the bright lights of a very big migration, one predicted to be over 1.2 million individuals. He considered the first one, 27 or 29 individuals … he couldn't remember. It was almost overwhelming to them in that dusty beginning. He got his children from it so it held pride of place in his processor over all of them that had come after. Now they had this one followed by another equally big and with them came dangers as well.

"Starscream to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have some destruction but the ships still run. A small group of Autobots are working with the Seekers that joined up back down trail to maintain discipline and repel the attackers. They're near the back of the migration and along the sides. Also in the midst of this are half a dozen groups of Decepticons. What would you like us to do?"

"Hold, Starscream. We are organizing data." Prime thought a moment, then glanced at the others. "We need to begin retrieval. Ironhide, let Prowl know. This is going to be problematic the longer it goes. I want them started through both bridges and if you have to put them at Ceres temporarily then use it."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to communications. Around him the crew on board began to organize the plan for sending the ships through. All of them had been reached earlier, their assessments made and their wants and hurts attended. Among them were colonial ships and crews working with the mass to help them day-to-day before they could come forward. Getting them on their peds before they landed saved social services a lot of chaos. Events had slowed down their transport to Mars along with the housing push there but now they had to act. It was too dangerous to leave things longer.

"Prowl's on it, Prime," Ironhide said turning to Prime. That big mech nodded. "We need to assess the 'Cons. Some of the groups are pretty tightly threaded into the mass."

Prime nodded, then looked at the map on the table before him. It showed the ships and their tagged designations for retrieval. They had moved those ships with greatest need to the front as instructed with a gradation of well being going back to the rear where the healthiest were grouped.

The Autobot soldiers and their counterparts in the Knights and Network were responsible for their stability as a group, that and the groups from Autobot City that had come every orn since that first contact to check and recheck those in need and to supply and resupply them with the where with all needed to continue.

"What about the 'Con ships? When the rescue workers came what happened? I have not had time to ask," Prime said. "I assumed it was in hand."

"It was," Ratchet said. "The 'Cons haven't made overtures but they accepted food and fuel assistance. They asked that the rescue workers hand it over but not come aboard. It was weird but there was great need, then the Razorclaw thing and Cybertron … we haven't had a meet up in a while."

Prime nodded. "I know. We will rectify that after this." He looked at communications. "I would like an open channel to the Decepticon ships."

It was made, then Prime looked at the forward view of the mass coming toward them ahead. "This is Optimus Prime. You are moving into the sovereign territory of my command and influence. You are in the midst of a migration of our people that are mine to protect. Identify yourself and state your intentions. I will not tolerate any breach of the peace from you or any others."

There was static, then a low band signal was retrieved out of the ambient radiation of the area. "Optimus Prime. Do you hear me?"

Prime glanced at communications where the mech operator was working furiously. He looked at Optimus. "There's someone using a very low frequency. Its so low I almost missed it."

"Can they hear me if I talk? Will anyone else?" Prime asked.

"No, sir. Only you and whoever this is," the communications officer replied.

"This is Prime. Who is this speaking?"

More static, then clear. "This is Epoxy. We're … my group and I want off. The commander is a hot head. He won't give up without a fight. All of us are tired. We heard about you and we heard about Cybertron. We want to defect."

"What can you tell me about the groups in the migration? Who is in command?" Prime asked.

"The groups are hunter-killers heading this way because of a signal from Razorclaw. We were conscripted and ordered to run the engines. We hate this. We want rescued," the voice said. "Someone's coming. Help us." Then the line went dead.

"Well this frags things up," Ironhide said.

Prime nodded. "Prime to Hercy, Drift, Springer and Kup."

"Kup here, Prime."

"Springer present and accounted for," a good natured voice replied.

"Drift here."

"What's up, Prime? Who do you want me to slag?" Hercy's voice said in the usual manner.

Prime grinned slightly in spite of himself. "Come through a bridge to my coordinates. I need your expertise."

"On our way." -All four

Prime considered the situation, then glanced at Ratchet and Ironhide. "This could be messy."

"When isn't it?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Just then three big tough mechs, one short one and a big grinning Typhoon entered the bridge. They halted around Prime. "What do you need done, Optimus?" Typhoon asked. "I volunteered to help you."

Prime grinned slightly. "Who is in charge of the station?"

"I am. Our pretender shells are good over distance. We're still one as they say," Ty said as he grinned at Ratchet. "Nice going with the infants, Ratchet and Ironhide. They're very happy. Nothing like family to make your orn."

Ratchet grinned. "Easiest thing I've done in a while."

"We have Decepticon groups that need removed. Some of the crew of at least one ship wants to defect. They were conscripted into their operation. The rest are still unknown. I want you to gather the resources needed and do this. Extract them without harming the refugees," Prime said.

"Seems a tall order," Ty said with a grin.

"Seems made to order," Hercy said with a glance around the bridge. "Well, recruits … what about it?"

"Semper fi?" Springer ventured, his angst and wariness still highly visible when around the little mech with the big gun and a propensity to leave a kick in the shins that in certain circumstances you could still feel long after the event.

"Sounds good to me," Hercy said. "Kup! Let's get a battle group designed," he said to the big mech who nodded in agreement. "You younglings. Try not to get in the way."

Ty laughed, then turned with Hercy and Kup joining Ironhide at tactical to plan for the assets they would call for when the basic outline was made.

Springer and Drift watched them, then turned to a slightly smirking Optimus in his command chair. "I was winning in a poker game."

"Sorry to disturb your recreation. I was recharging in my berth for the first time in ages," Optimus replied.

"Berth? What's that?" Drift said with a grin. "By the way, I'm going to send you images of our berth room after Ratchet made specifications for us himself."

"Should I be afraid?" Optimus said with a grin.

"Very," Springer said as Hercy, Kup, Ironhide and Typhoon returned to the group to explain their mission, assignments and assets.

-0-TBC 2-22-16 **edited 3-4-16**


	56. Chapter 56

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 56) not edited yet. :D

-0-In the migration

The ships burst out of the bridge heading forward to array themselves along the entire front line of the migration. They were staffed by the toughest most veteran warriors in Prime's army and supported by the same quality warrior among the Seekers with them. Springer watched from the jump door on the bridge of Salton Sea as a ship swept close to Prime's, opening a hatch as it did. Sunstreaker was standing in the doorway ready to pull in both Drift and Springer while other ships came to pick up warriors behind the pair.

"Bon voyage," Springer said with a grin as he leaped out into the darkness falling into the shuttle with a smirking Drift behind him. One by one, the big mechs who would lead their part of the battle leaped into their battle shuttle until Ironhide was left. He grinned at Prime. "See ya," he said as he leaped into the last vessel which rolled off to join the others.

"He's a big sparkling, that one," Ratchet said as he sat beside Prowl at the command table of Salton Sea. "Can't keep a mech down on the farm after they've slagged 'Con aft."

"I don't think the song goes like that, Ratchet," Prowl said with a distracted air as he fed data to each of the ships before their deployment.

Ratchet grinned at Prime who grinned back. At that moment the ships hit the gas and flashed ahead to see what was what with the 'Cons. The 'Cons would see them come so there would be no surprise but if trouble came they would be plowed.

"Optimus Prime to Decepticon ships. Answer."

There was no response for an interminable time, then a deep husky voice answered. "Prime. What do ya want?"

"You out of this migration and my territory," Prime replied. "Move out of the migration now."

"Make me, slagger. I'm heading for Razorclaw and his outfit so frag off." The line was cut.

"Target the ships around them and have them ready to obey Ironhide and the others," Prime said to the communications officer, a Home Guardsman who had been on enough of these to be trustworthy. He nodded and began.

It was quiet as they sat watching their ships deploy, weaving their way into the migration. The 'Con groups appeared to be five, of moderate size and filled with dangers. They had been lucky so far with these missions. The only fatalities had been the bad guys and not the unfortunate refugees who didn't deserve such a trick this close to safety.

"I have receipt of messages. I can feed you into the ships notified at your call, sir, and no one else will know," the tech said.

"Do now," Prime said. He connected Prime, then monitored the feed. "This is Optimus Prime. We are aware of your situation and have dispatched teams to bring you out and defend you. What I need you to do is be patient and have faith. No matter what happens don't bolt. Wait for directions and if Autobots come to your ship and want entry, grant it. We have come to save you. Prime out." He looked at Prowl. "What is the situation about ships leaving the area now?"

"We have them going. Mars is ready for them and so is Ceres and the forward bases. We can move some to Gliese as well but that's a fall back. It's still a resource for Cybertron," Prowl said. "We're taking them through 5,000 individuals or so at a time."

"Good," Prime said as he sat back, his infinite patience and resolve comforting to everyone on board.

-0-On a 'Con ship nearby

They huddled together, a group of conscripted Decepticon miners, none of which wanted to be there. They had joined because everyone was supposed to, getting in that action a bit more food and assistance housing wise than those that didn't. Their families were still on Cybertron in whatever condition, they didn't know.

Hearing that Cybertron had fallen to Prime had been astonishing as well as liberating. They were planning to get off at the first base they reached when their leader, Six Killer decided to heed a message that reached them on their way in. Razorclaw wanted enterprising mechs to join him on a rampage free of Megatron's meddling. He had turned his group toward it joining four other hunter-killer groups heading the same way. The hierarchy of command would be sorted out later as they joined each other, finding a good cover in the migration they had come across on the way.

Six Killer was a huge mech, Turmoil huge and without a single scruple or principle. He was hulking mean, powerful and unusually smart for a 'Con. He was tactical, brutal, unforgiving and demanding. The conscripts didn't have a chance. He sat on his command seat and considered the problem before him.

Prime would probably fight him, especially if civilians were harmed so he resolved to let the other captains earn Prime's undying enmity by allowing them to be the ones who risked killing civilians. In the mess he had in mind, he would slip away and make a run for Razorclaw's kingdom. Given time it would be his but not if he blazed out in a flash of glory testing Prime's forces.

"Six Killer to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Prime … we're just passing through."

"Leave the migration now and this sector. If anyone is harmed because of you and the others there won't be one molecule of you and your ship still bonded together," Prime said over the comm system.

"I'll take it under advisement, Prime. Six Killer out." He turned to his communications officer. "Put me through on the encrypted line to Razorclaw."

The officer worked, then nodded at his captain. Six Killer settled back, then mused on his thoughts. "Razorclaw, this is Six Killer. I'm coming at your call with my battle group. There are four others with me. Answer."

It took a moment but Razorclaw spoke. "I hear you. Where are you?"

"We're in Prime's migration. We're in the flanks along one side of the mass. We need assistance getting out of here in one piece."

"Prime and I have achieved a balance … a detente, Six Killer. If I assist you it falls apart. Prime has power on his side, unlimited. It would be suicide to come at our current level of power. If you can leave we'll send you coordinates. It'll be at this line in the sand where we can assist you without declaring all out war on Prime. Understand … he commands metro-formers, Supremes and dreadnoughts."

Six Killer considered that, then re-formulated his plan. "Very well. Send us coordinates. We'll come to them and we expect you to assist if they follow us. Acknowledge."

It was silent a moment, then Razorclaw pulsed coordinates and agreement. Six Killer nodded to his pilot. "Be ready to go on my command. Open a channel to the other four captains on the encrypted line."

The communications officer did. "You're on."

"This is Six Killer. I got off the line to Prime. He's going to take us down. We better make a break for it. Follow me. I have an escape route planned. I'll send you the coordinates and battle plan." He grinned, then nodded to his pilot who transferred to the others a set of coordinates and order of departure he had punched in as he sat there. They were sent, receipt was acknowledged and it was now on.

"Six Killer to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We're going to lift up slowly, then leave over the top. We won't be doing anything out of line. Is that acceptable?" he asked.

"Send me your path," Prime replied.

He looked at his pilot. "Comply." The pilot did.

It was silent, then Prime replied. "I will allow you to leave on these coordinates. The others?"

"I have sent them coordinates for leaving, Prime. We're all cutting our losses. There's too many civilians here to cause a problem. Let us go," Six Killer said as a malicious grin began to spread over his face.

"Leave now. If you so much as look askance on anyone I will kill you myself," Prime said.

"Acknowledged. Six Killer out," he said. "Open a channel to the others." The communications officer did. "This is Six Killer. We've gotten permission to pull out of this. I'm supposed to go first on Prime's orders on his coordinates. If I don't do it right, I get blitzed. Wait for me, then I'll send you the go when he sends it to me. The ones I sent you were those he approved for you. I go, then I'll signal when you move. Ping receipt and agreement."

Four pings reached him. He grinned. "Let's go now."

The pilot nodded, then began to move along with the others in their group. As they rose out of the mass they were faced with ships arrayed before them, their guns pointedly aimed at their vulnerabilities. They rose, then turned to leave, gathering speed as they did. They were just clearing the edge of the forward group in the migration when Six Killer signaled the others to go on their designated paths. They did.

-0-Prime and his crew on Salton Sea

" **What the frag?!"** Prowl said as four groups moved forward through gaps in the refugee mass. **"What is this?!"**

"A trick. The slagger is getting away and he let the others think they would as well," Starscream said over the comm line. "They have no where to go if they continue. **We are going to have a fight in the middle of the refugees!"**

" **OPEN A CHANNEL TO THOSE SHIPS!"** Prime said as he arose from his command chair.

" **OPEN!"** the comm officer said.

" **DECEPTICON COMMANDERS! YOU ARE RUNNING DOWN A DEAD END! YOU HAVE BEEN FOOLED BY SIX KILLER! STOP NOW BEFORE ANYONE IS KILLED!"**

There was static, then ships began to bunch up. Throwing their throttles in reverse, then began to crash into each other, the four big heavily armed groups ricocheting off each other in the tightly wound mass of small, medium and large vessels. As Prime watched with horror things began to blow up.

-0-The refugees

Little kids stood by a window looking out as several big dark ships moved past them. They were scary looking and bore the Decepticon marker on their sides. Their scared genitors grabbed them which was a good thing because as they moved forward they shoved ships out of their way. One of them, a small battered shuttle flew hard into their starboard side where the children had been. Both ships ruptured and flames blazed, then burned out. All of the civilians inside were thrown into vacuum including infants.

The ships slammed forward, then began to backtrack taking up more space and victims with them. Electricity arced and flared out along with flames as parts of ships, unexploded munitions, liquid and crystal energon and the odd flailing individual flashed past propelled by explosions.

"Prime to battle group. We have civilians in vacuum and dangerous materials everywhere. Move in to get them. We're sending for assistance from Mars," he said as Prowl feverishly worked to get the fleet up and on its way. As he did Ratchet stepped out into vacuum with a jet pack and medi-kit. Before he could even begin to breach the distance from Salton Sea and the disaster before them a Seeker grabbed him. They flashed forward into the nighttime and disappeared.

-0-On Impactor's Revenge

They grabbed their flight packs, medical kits and guns. Checking everything out at the door, they waited as Rem angled their shuttle as close to the slaggers ramming ships below them as he could. With a backward glance, grim and determined, Springer and Drift led their group into the darkness to land on the top of a Decepticon battle shuttle. It was rolling slightly as it found itself wedged into a large pair of civilian cruise ships.

As they moved to a hatch three livid Seekers landed on top of the vessel. One of them looked at Springer, then leaped into the air, his guns pointing straight downward at the hull. It singled that he was a boarding specialist and as he unloaded both barrels into the hull beneath him, Springer and his mechs made ready to go inside. A gaping hole appeared, then flashes inside.

Springer looked around himself, then ran for the hole to jump inside. The others followed as the Seekers walked all around the ship on magnetized peds shooting huge gaping holes into the hull. It would take a moment before they killed the propulsion unit, then they would be frantically capturing civilians floating here and there in the slag. They would include sparklings.

TBC 2-23-16 **edited 2-24-16**


	57. Chapter 57

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 57)

-0-In the middle of hell

Springer ran along a corridor heading forward toward the command deck. Stepping over an unconscious 'Con, he paused at a junction as the others caught up. Nodding for half to go with Drift down one fork, he continued onward with the others, disappearing into the flashing light short circuiting as the ship began to fail.

-0-Outside

Ratchet and his Seeker landed on the side of a passenger ship that was impaled on the gun turrets of a 'Con vessel. It had backed out when it was clear they were fragged and caught this ship on its outside weapons. He stumbled, then continued as the Seeker who flew him here followed toward a hatch nearby. :Prowl. Send everyone. There's casualties everywhere, inside and out. It's a hellscape. **Hurry them here!:**

:They're coming. I heard there are children in vacuum. I called for Seekers in the flight to find anyone flung out of a ship: Prowl said.

:Good. I saw some adults coming in and marked them for pick up: Ratchet said as the Seeker ripped the hatch open in his frenzy. He nodded at Ratchet, then dropped inside landing on a deck that still had working gravitational plating to hold him. Ratchet dropped inside. :I'm in a liner. There's wounded everywhere. **HURRY!:**

Prowl swallowed hard, then looked up as Optimus walked to the door with a grimness that he hadn't seen since the war. Stepping out, he gripped Starscream who had gone ahead of him and the two disappeared into the darkness. As they did the bridges, two now, were disgorging masses of Seekers, medical ships and more armed vessels. Four of them turned to pour on the gas to chase Six Killer and his group.

-0-Outside

They clung to each other, two little children. It was blisteringly cold but they held each other tightly. Floating nearby was their ada but he looked asleep. Flailing, the older of the two made it toward their ada, then they clung to him as they drifted. All around them was fire, flashes of light that snapped soundlessly as ship systems failed and the odd individual. Their atar wasn't anywhere to be seen. Neither was their grand genitors, their older sisters, their cousins, aunts, uncles, their friends from the colony and their teacher.

-0-nearby

A Seeker swooped in and grabbed two infants, one that was flailing his little arms and legs and another who was still. He stowed them, then turned to find more. He would find six children, stow all of them, then carry four more in his arms to a battle shuttle nearby. All around him Seekers were swarming, grabbing everyone from the oldest adult to the babies that floated in the freezing cold.

He stowed them, then flew back risking his life to search among the metal and the debris, the floating bio-hazards and the flashing of electricity for others. Ripping and tugging metal away, he continued into the hulk of a ruptured ship looking for the refugees that had been inside.

-0-Ironhide

His ship hovered over the lead ship of a group, one of four which were floundering in the mass. "Captain of the ship below me, surrender and we will assist you. You have five seconds to answer," he said as he stood at the jump door with his weapons and his gnarly mechs behind him.

"We didn't do this. Six Killer told us the coordinates. Where is that fragger? **I WILL KILL HIM!"** a gruff voice said.

"You can stand in line. Either surrender or we'll shoot you on sight. You've killed children with your stunt," Ironhide said, unaware of the actual truth. The mechs with him didn't care either. It would be a miracle if this wasn't true.

" **SIX KILLER IS THE ONE! WE JUST WANTED OUT!"**

"Surrender, slagger, or I'll personally pull your spark chamber out of your chassis myself," Ironhide demanded.

" **FRAG YOU!"** the voice said, then the connection was cut off.

Ironhide looked at the others, then nodded. Stepping out, he drifted downward to the ship and magnetized. As he did, the others followed. Bracing themselves, they pointed their big powerful weapons at the hull and began to fire. It was incredible how the ship began to fly apart around the holes they were making. If they weren't in vacuum the sound would have shattered glass for miles.

-0-Starscream and Prime

They flew over the migration blitzing to the area where the catastrophe was unfolding. They flew in toward a ship where infants were hanging onto the hull as the vessel threatened to roll. Prime pushed off as Starscream transformed, both magnetizing to the hull. Rushing forward, they grabbed children, putting them into their holds as Starscream called for help. Seekers swarmed overhead and took children as Prime and Starscream grabbed them, passing them off as gently as they could.

Several floated nearby, their little faces filled with screams that no one could hear. One was wounded and another looked dead. Prime pushed off to grab them and stowed both inside his hold turning up the heat as he did. There were adults floating around him as he called for even more help. Above them the figure of Omega Supreme blotted out the stars as he moved closer to assist with the wounded.

Mechs jumped out and flew toward the ship taking children they grabbed in the mix of debris and fuel, pulling out and upward the host of adults that had been thrown free or had bounced into the hull of another ship next to them.

Prime gripped a Seeker and made it back to the hull, then disappeared down a blast hole into the ship after Starscream.

-0-Prowl

Reports came in almost faster than he could process them. He had a running tally of those that should be on each ship courtesy of the Bureau of Refugees who had been working here along with the rest of the operation from the moment they reached the magical line where it was feasible to do so. They had gone ship-to-ship assessing need, bringing those that required medical attention to Mars or Gliese all while taking care of everyone every single orn. Because of that they would have ship manifests to make sure that no one was left or missing after this fiasco.

Thank Primus for small favors he thought bitterly.

He turned to Communications. "Send word to Flight Command. We want every civilian ship not involved moved away immediately. Where is Red Wing?"

"He's nearby helping with recovering of the passengers and others caught up in this," the tech replied.

"Put him on." Prowl waited.

:Red Wing here:

"Red Wing, get everyone who isn't damaged or stuck out of there. Move them away in all directions. Is Omega and Beta on site?"

:Affirmative, Prowl. The Wreckers are taking the ships, most of them with assists from our striker teams. There's fighting all over the place and casualties floating everywhere. We're gathering them for the medics and taking them to Omega and Beta. Over:

"Very well, Red Wing. Keep me informed. Tell me what's needed. We have anything and everything on standby. Prowl out." He stood rooted to the spot for a moment as he considered what it meant to suffer every privation, to outlive every danger only to die here in this place on the doorstep to safety. It was with a cold fury he hadn't felt since The Exodus off Cybertron that Prowl turned to do his job once more.

-0-Ironhide and Company

They walked down the darkened corridor of the 'Con ship with guns drawn. Internal tactical inside Ironhide had the ship mapped out as he utilized his personally designed stalking software to find the enemy before they found him. He hadn't been in the field for a while but some things learned were never unlearned. He was heading toward the bad guys with every intention of tearing the place apart.

He wouldn't have to wait long.

-0-On Omega Supreme

They came in numbers, dying and half dead civilians, children whose screams weren't audible until they came through the barrier into the ships. Screams and crying, shouts for others, some flailing wildly, some limp bodies that looked dead were scattered everywhere as medical personnel scrambled to save them.

Infants were wrapped in thermal blankets and held by civilians who were there to do just that. Someone had to comfort children as they were assisted. Neo and Laret held babies who were wailing in shrill tones. Hugging them, holding them in warm blankets, they watched with grim horror at the scene. They had never seen it, this gruesome dance of doom but they stood nearby hugging a wall as they assisted the babies in their arms and fifteen more lying in emergency beds crying or staring without making a sound.

-0-Ratchet and Osprey

They hurried down the corridor looking for the forward living areas. This was the mechanical side of their ship, so the civilians who were aboard it had to be forward. They would be found lying scattered here and there, fortunately for them in a dazed, not dead condition. When he ascertained they were okay, they sent for a medic tech to wait with them until rescued, then together, Ratchet and Osprey walked to the hatch nearby and jumped out to go to another ship. There were plenty of ships all around them.

-0-On the trail of Six Killer

They flew swiftly, arms ready as the ships they hunted disappeared into the darkness ahead. They had them on sensors and even though they were ahead, they were catching up. That's when Razorclaw's group showed up on the sensors.

"Payload to Prowl."

"Prowl here."

"We're catching up but they're racing to get to Razorclaw. He's showing up on the sensors in the distance. What do you advise?" he asked as he stood at the conn of the pursuit group he had been asked to command. It was his first leadership combat role as an Autobot but it wasn't his first rodeo. This was what he had done for a living before Mars and he was really, really good at it.

"Follow and apprehend. If not, flame their afts. Do not engage Razorclaw and do not go too far that return is endangered," Prowl said over the intercom. 

"10-4, Prowl. Payload out." He turned to Nitro who was flying his ship. "Let's smoke their afts."

Nitro nodded, then stepped up the speed. They would close the gap in seconds and engage the slaggers while Razorclaw watched with interest on the deck of his own ship half a sector away. He would not cross the line to assist.

-0-On board

It was quiet where he was. Either he had died and didn't know it or his audials were damaged. There should be a lot of noise he thought. He was lying under fallen metal and nearby he could see the face of his bond. He was pinned too. "Temple, hang on. I feel someone on the hull outside."

Temple looked at his bond, Hardey with pained optics. "I'm not going anywhere," he said with effort.

They reached for each other and gripped servos. "This isn't what I hoped for, Temple. I expected something a little bit less fragged."

Temple chuckled slightly though it hurt to move too much. "I know. I promised you I'd take care of both of us and look at this slag. I don't even know what happened. Where is everyone else?" he asked, then glanced as best he could over his shoulder. That was when he saw the huge torn hole in the side of their ship and the grinding edge of what put it there. A porthole on the ship that drilled them was filled with sputtering light, then he could see shots. There was fighting in the ship that impaled theirs. He didn't tell Hardey as he held his servo. Everything was bad enough without that.

As they lay together, mechs were working their way toward them. Soon they would be pulled out and freed. Carried to the hatch nearby, they would be placed aboard a ship and taken through the wormhole to Mars as soon as they were stabilized on Omega Supreme. The other passengers would be sought but for now were listed as missing in the morass.

-0-TBC 2-24-16 **edited 2-25-16**

NOTES:

morass (mor-ass): gigantic mess

10-: affirmative, yes. Cop number talk for different things. 4-11: information

If you're reading What Makes No Difference Is No Difference, part 19 is up. :D


	58. Chapter 58

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 58) NOTE: I thought this was posted last night. Apparently not. :(

-0-In the mess

Ratchet crept on his servos and knees through collapsed ceiling material trying to find a small voice crying. Somewhere ahead buried in debris was a child. It nearly guttered his spark as he pushed onward, shouldering pilings and roofing tiles himself as he moved.

Osprey was helping several adults who were groggily sitting against a bulkhead as he worriedly watched Ratchet disappear. "Osprey to Red Wing."

"Red Wing here."

"Send help as fast as you can to my location. We have children pinned under debris. Its critical, Red."

"On it," Red said as he called for Seekers to go to the ship, one that was pressed between two 'Con vessels. They would arrive, cut the hull, pry it back with their bare servos, then drop inside to help.

"Infant, this is a friend. I'm here to help you. Talk to me, baby," Ratchet said as he pressed against a huge machine, inching it back so he could squeeze through the space. "Talk to me, baby."

" **Who's there!?"** a terrified voice cried. **"WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE'S MY ADA!?"**

"I'm an ada too and an amma," Ratchet said as he pressed his peds against the bulkhead to move the machine more. "I'm Ratchet and I'm an ada too."

" **I'M … I CAN'T MOVE!"** the voice sobbed. **"MY LEGS HURT! WHERE'S MY ATAR!?"**

"We have them, baby. They're safe. Now I'm coming for you."

" **WE … HELP US!"** she wailed.

Ratchet froze. "How many are there with you, baby?" he asked with deep dread.

" **FOUR! THERE ARE FOUR OF US! THEY CAN'T MOVE! THERE'S STUFF ON THEM, RATCHET! HELP US!"** the baby cried. Her tiny wails were daggers through Ratchet's spark as he pushed the machine back with force of will. As he did Osprey was with him, following to lift, press and move things. "What about the adults, Osprey?" Ratchet asked.

"I called for assistance. They came," he said. "What if we come through the bulkhead, Ratchet? What if we locate the kids and cut through the wall?"

"Get the techs who can. I'll keep the babies distracted," Ratchet said. He peered through a hole and saw a child, a tiny femme who was covered with ceiling tile. They probably weren't very heavy but she was slight and small, the victim of poor nutrition and hopelessness. "What is your name, baby?"

She shifted but it was futile. "My name is Halo."

"What a beautiful name," Ratchet said as he inched closer. "I can see you, Halo. Just relax. We're going to cut the wall out to get to you. If you hear strange sounds that's what we're doing. Okay?"

She wailed loudly, then settled again, her tiny face a mask of terror, pain and misery. "Okay," she said.

"I've never seen such a brave femme, Halo. I have a femme too. Her name is Hero. You and her would be such good friends. She's as sweet and pretty as you," Ratchet said.

Halo was quiet, then she looked up toward where she thought the voice was. "I want my ada," she said piteously.

"We know. You're going to be saved, then you can see your ada," Ratchet said with fervent hope. He would stay there until the hull was carved out, then flee to outside to supervise the rescue of a tiny femme, two seriously injured little mechs and a critically injured baby. It would haunt his dreams forever.

-0-Payload and Company

"Weapons," Payload said as he sat on the command chair in the big battle shuttle that led three others after Six Killer and his group.

"Weapons here," a voice said.

"Do we carry the guided missiles? The ones formulated for hunter-killer groups?" he asked.

"We do. We have two of them, Payload."

"Stand by, Weapons," Payload said as he rose to walk to Tactical. He thought a moment, not excluding musing on using a weapon designed specifically for his own former specialty, checked with sensors on the position of the ships, then input a code. Walking to Tactical-Fire Control, he sat. "Payload to Weapons. Load them up, then prime them. I'll set their sensors to locate and fire them from here."

"On it, Payload," the voice said. It was silent a bit while they continued to close ground between both groups, then Weapons was back. "We're go. They're in the firing tubes and primed to locate. Enter the coordinates and they're go."

"Thanks, Drury," Payload said as he input the locations for the weapons to seek. He looked at the forward screen, then grinned humorlessly. "This is for the civilians and their suffering," he said, then pressed the firing sequence into the computer.

The ship shuddered slightly as two huge guided missiles flew from their firing tubes. They sped ahead with surety, heading for two of the ships in Six Killer's group. As soon as they were launched the group broke apart, flying with speed in evasive maneuvers. They flew with skill as the missiles acquired targets. Once that was ascertained five who weren't focused for destruction sped onward abandoning the others to their fates.

The two targeted vessels came around and joined up side by side, arcing again to follow Six Killer. As they did they launched countermeasures, speeding faster and faster away from them. The missiles plowed through them, their wake causing the countermeasures to blow each other up as they slammed together. The two missiles continued onward. When they were inevitable, the two vessels abandoned ship as small escape pods seemed to bloom in the space around them. Their ships continued onward as the missiles followed ignoring the pods to reach their targets. When they did it was spectacular the explosions that followed.

The ships seemed to shatter all at once like overfilled balloons, their parts scattering in all directions. Onward into space the debris field grew where it would remain until the universe ended, a marker to ships without luck. Six Killer didn't look back and when he crossed the line Razorclaw turned with him and everyone faded back into the deep dark distance.

Payload watched, then looked at his mechs. "Who wants to help me collect the garbage?"

Everyone did.

-0-Prime and Starscream

They walked along the corridor exchanging fire with the crew. It was intense and close quarters, the kind of urban warfare that was incredibly deadly and cost heavily in lives. There was no cover so they brazenly threw down intense fire walking forward as they did to the bridge. Around them others were fighting as Hercy's group joined both.

Cursing and yelling, the occasional sound of someone crying out in pain reverberated off the hull as they made their way slowly forward. Starscream was livid, his rage overpowering his sense of self preservation. He fired at everything that moved as he advanced forward with Prime. They reached an intersecting set of corridors, then paused a moment together. Starscream looked at Prime with his trademark smirk. "Strange world is it not?"

Prime nodded. "I hear you," he said. **"Decepticons, this is Optimus Prime. Surrender! Surrender or be killed. Your ship is disabled and you have no escape. Surrender your weapons and give it up!"**

" **FRAG YOU, PRIME!"** a loud voice called, then weapons fire burst out.

 **"FRAG YOU, 'CON! THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO THE FIRST DISCIPLE OF PRIMUS!"** Hercy's voice rang out along with bursts from his big old gun.

Shouts and curses by 'Cons caught in the middle of both groups erupted along with return fire. Starscream and Prime who were waiting vigilantly listened as Hercy read them from the book. Fighting of the fist variety rang out as bodies thumped and banged around.

" **HERCY! BEHIND YOU!"** -Sandstorm

" **GOT HIM!"** -Hercy getting him

" **FRAG YOU, SHORTY!"** -A 'Con

" **FRAG YOU, YOU BIG FRAGGER!"** A crash was heard as if someone had been picked up and flung into a bulkhead. That fragger was now out of the conversation.

" **RUN! THAT LITTLE SLAGGER IS CRAZY!"** -'Cons fixing to run. Again.

" **I DON'T RUN FROM MICRO-MINI-CONS! COME HERE TO PAPA, YOU LITTLE FRAGGER!"** -'Con who hasn't learned his lesson. Yet.

Huge fisticuffs occurred as Prime and Starscream relaxed slightly. They glanced at each other with a grin, then leaned into the bulkhead to listen.

" **YOU LITTLE FRAGGER! I WILL *KILL* YOU!"** -'Con preparing to kill

" **FRAG YOU, YOU 'CON FRAGGER! *NO ONE* KILLS ME! *NO ONE*!"** The sound of a body landing hard against something harder was heard.

" ***RUN*!"** -'Cons running

Footfalls running brought Prime and Starscream to attention. A pair of mechs materialized, then slid to a halt. They stared at Starscream and Prime almost without comprehension, then looked over their shoulder with fear. Hercy appeared slamming his fists together. **"BRING IT, FRAGGERS! I'LL TAKE YOU *BOTH* ON OR ONE AT A TIME! *BRING IT ON*!"**

They stared at Hercy, then turned to Prime raising their servos as they did. "We surrender." -both

-0-At Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The humans stood on the shipping boxes that were their platform when something was going on at the Military Airfield. Ships were gearing up as clouds of Seekers were leaving from everywhere around the colony including the mustering ground at Aerie Hill. They were tuned into The Hourly News as they watched. Nearby, Geno was giving his part of the story.

"And the casualty count is at this moment unclear. The Office of the Primes is keeping a tight lid on that, Lim-Lee, as is the Colonial and Military Information Officer, Commander Jazz. What we do know is what refugees have told us as they're brought in for processing and dispersal to their new lives. Lim-Lee," Geno said handing it back to the studio.

Lim-Lee's solemn face was back. "Thank you, Geno, at the Military Airfield. The Office of the City Manager has asked those who aren't serving a purpose to avoid the area as incoming ships of refugees are competing with outgoing military to the migration. Anyone who was not called up by the Bureau of Refugees to assist on site right now please remain elsewhere.

"If you get called, please come right away but until then stay away for now. There are teams to meet the refugees and support them through the process as well as medical personnel taking care of the injured. Military assets will be coming and going too. Please, if you're not called up, avoid the Military Airfield until further notice as we receive it. We now cut to Jacx at the Medical Center in Autobot City. Jacs, can you hear me?" Lim-Lee asked.

"I'm here, Lim-Lee," Jacx said as he stood on the roof of the Medical Center where runabouts were landing to off load injured refugees.

"What's happening there, Jacx. I see injured. Are they from the migration?" Lim-Lee asked.

"They are, Lim-Lee. I've been told that there were ships that collided in the migration. Little is being said about the situation as it stands. Prime and Starscream are personally assisting on site rescuing those in the midst of this. The individuals here have wounds, burns and broken limbs. There are injuries to elderly, young and infants. The hospital system here is taking in the wounded and spreading them out over the colony through the hospital and medical center network with the worst case scenarios brought here.

"There's tales of a number of Decepticon groups in the migration that trying to leave were involved in collisions. That may or not be the truth but it's the story that some of the more lucid victims have presented," Jacx said.

:Oh shit: Bobby Epps said as he stood with a number of soldiers including Niall Graham and Will Lennox. :That's all we need, hostilities between the 'Con community and everyone else:

:They must have come here under cover. Maybe they were going to go to Razorclaw? They would have surrendered if they were friendlies: Fig Figueroa said nodding his head.

Big ships began to land and off load very large groups of refugees. It would appear that some of the smaller groups were being consolidated to expedite their arrival. As they stumbled down carrying children, the odd personal item and sometimes each other, the focus of the broadcast turned to them.

It was ghastly to watch.

TBC 2-25-16 **edited 2-26-16**

Guest: They have detente before this, stand off. Prime doesn't want war so he built up a deterrent against Razorclaw. We shall see if that stands now.


	59. Chapter 59

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 59)

-0-On a ship's hull in the middle of a catastrophe

A quick exchange between those gathered was made, then a hole blown into the plating beneath them allowed entrance onto the command deck of the lead ship of one of the groups in the mess. Optimus Prime stepped into space falling inside with both his major and minor weapons in hand. Inside the ship there were bots waiting for him and Starscream but they didn't have long to fight. They were laid out on the deck in short order with only the sting of wildly missed shots borne by the Seeker and Optimus. Seething with rage, Starscream looked around the bridge. "What is the status of this pile up, Prowl?" he asked over the open battle line that linked all of them to Ops Center at Autobot City.

"We have fighting in two other groups with two locked down. The one where I locate you is still underway with progress undetermined," Prowl said. "I see figures heading your way. Prepare for them to come through the corridor to the command center in a few seconds."

"Understood," Prime said turning to face the elevator doors with Starscream, their weapons ready to fire. It was silent, then the faint sound of running peds could be heard. An elevator opened on one side of the device, then this side opened. Running out, then slamming into each other, a number of Decepticon miners piled up. Staring at Prime and Starscream with astonishment, they raised their servos.

" **DON'T SHOOT! WE WANT TO DEFECT! WE WERE THE ONES WHO CALLED YOU TO SURRENDER!"** one of the mechs shouted with fear.

"Are you armed?" Prime asked.

"No," the mech said as he stood before the pair trembling with fright. "We just want to go somewhere where it's safe. Please. Let us surrender. We were conscripted. We don't want to fight," he said nearly at the point of tears. The others stood with him in the same condition as Prime lowered his guns. Then he raised them again. **"GET DOWN! BEHIND YOU!"**

The Decepticon mechs dropped to the floor as shots rang out. Prime and Starscream returned them as the shooters retreated and disappeared into the ship. He looked at the young mechs. "Lock the doors and do not let anyone in. Don't do anything that will make me regret leaving you here."

The kids looked up and nodded. "Yes, sir," the first said as the two big mechs sprinted for the door to disappear into the ship. The first kid jumped up, ran the elevators, then locked them shut. Stepping back with fear, the others joined around him.

"What happens now?" the youngest said as he stepped closer to his brother.

"We wait for Prime," the first said as he slipped an arm around his little brother. They stood together fearful and uncertain as deck by deck the Autobots and Seekers hunted down the predators who flew the ship.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ships landed, some of them large, lowering their gangways and ramps. Refugees stepped off staggering downward toward those who were there to receive them. Given that the migration had been catalogued and supported for two decaorns, families and individuals who were already resident had been signaled for a while that other members were coming. The huge databases both here and on Cybertron had only just begun to collate matches which were personally checked by those at the Bureau of Refuges by home visitation. Those who were lucky enough to match the hits were informed that they would be called when their family arrived to assist in their repatriation. Some of them were here now waiting anxiously for ships to discharge their long lost and much loved brothers, sisters, friends, children, elders and others who were part of their disjointed lives in the past.

The civilian masses who helped during migrations were now broken into teams, trained to assist, then called up as the need demanded. It would be smoother and easier on those who were already here. There would be no more three and four orn sessions assisting the Bureau given the number who stepped forward now to help.

Order was next to godliness so sayeth The Prowl.

Runabouts took those who were in need of the hospital and more medical treatment to the Medical Center in Autobot City or to any of the outlying hospitals in the colony which were taking on different kinds of injury and repair, dividing the massive load between them by grouping specialists together. They flew in the air like hornets around their nest, lifting off and landing according to where they were directed in the airlift. Doctors stood on the tarmac checking each refugee as they deplaned, handing them to the refugee team leaders to move forward or sending them to a runabout, many of which sat waiting for passengers. They were sorted and headed onward, the sick to doctors and the healthy to their new life. Processor Health culled patients and their families as they moved forward as well while pilots waited to fly ships away for sorting at the depot station fifteen miles north of Aerie Hill.

The humans of the Resort watched the process as they went around in their guided tours. The rest watched it on the big screens in their rooms, monitors rolled out around the huge facility and through the telescopes and viewing devices along the windows. There were phone and Skype calls to and from Earth from press and family who were watching updates about the newest migration on the MCA. It was exciting stuff for the humans here to see as the newest aliens arrived, some of them in bad condition. Their perch on the cliff side nearby was perfect.

On the shipping crate platform at the airfield humans from Earth 1 and the various habitats watched as well. They were old hands at this sort of thing but every one of these rescues was different. This was the first one where a violent catastrophe had happened so they watched with greater interest and more tension as the awe inspiring Kappa Supreme and her brothers, Gamma and Zeta lifted off to go to the migration to supply medical and transport assistance.

-0-Sitting in the conversational pit of their classroom

The kids watched on their big monitor all of the actions at the airfield. They were relaxing on the carpeted terraced steps as the action swirled on the screen. Sunspot smiled. **"There is your atar, Annabelle!"**

 **:I SEE HIM! THAT'S MY DAD!:** Annabelle Lennox exclaimed as the camera panned the stairs leading up to the top of the transport box stands where they always watched events at the airfield. He was standing on them speaking with an Autobot doing security duty, then the view was gone replaced with another. If they had been old enough and this was a bar, they might have taken a shot for every time the cameras panned a family member. But it wasn't. It would take a few vorns before the kids in the room could enter Club Cybertron and order a beer.

-0-At the shoot out

Optimus Prime traded shots with bots who were retreating to the rear of their vessel. He had been joined by three Wreckers who chased a mech back to this ship from another one and Starscream who was dropping the odd 'Con like a rock in a pond. It was dark, then flashed with light from weapons fire, then dark once again. **"DECEPTICONS! THIS IS OPTIMUS PRIME! SURRENDER! DO NOT LET THE TREACHERY OF SIX KILLER WASTE YOUR SPARKS!"**

" **SURRENDER TO WHAT, AUTOBOT?!"** one called out followed by shooting, then running.

" **IDIOT! SURRENDER AND LIVE! CHANGE YOUR TACTICS AND JOIN THE COLONY! WE WILL HAVE FIFTEEN MILLION BOTS IN OUR COLONY WHEN WE GET THIS MIGRATION AND THE NEXT! WE ALREADY POSSESS CYBERTRON! THE WAR IS OVER AND YOUR SIDE LOST!"** Starscream yelled out into the corridor where sensors said fifteen Decepticons were trapped. Prime had sent the three Wreckers to flank them and they were caught in the middle without an escape other than blowing a hole in the bulkhead and floundering around in space.

" **WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, STARSCREAM!? WHO THE FRAG ARE *YOU* TO TELL US WHAT TO DO, YOU TRAITOR!?"** someone called out.

" **I COMMANDED THE DECEPTICONS UNTIL MEGATRON PUT A DEATH ORDER ON MY KIND! HE'S ABANDONED YOU AND YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO GO! GIVE IT UP OR WE WILL KILL YOU AND FLOAT YOUR CARCASSES INTO SPACE FOREVER!"** Starscream cried out with fury.

It was silent a moment. Then the voice called out. **"What happens if we give up?"**

"You go to prison until you prove yourselves trustworthy," Prime said. "You have to give your oath to me and the Matrix."

" **FRAG THAT! YOU FRAG WITH THE MATRIX AND YOU DIE!"** someone called out.

" **DO YOU BELIEVE THAT SLAG?! FRAG THAT! SLAGGING MYTH! FRAG YOU, PRIME!"** another voice said.

Starscream glanced at Prime with a slight smirk. "We have an unbeliever among the heathens."

Prime grinned in spite of himself. "It would appear so."

They waited as harsh voices discussed things together, then someone was shoved, their body bouncing off the corridor bulkhead. That was when the 'Cons started shooting each other.

-0-The hold of Kappa Supreme

The great hatches of the enormous mechanism were open to allow those coming and going free access to the ship. All of the babies and small children were transferred from Omega to Kappa where a section cordoned off with force fields allowed the babies to be warm while the vacuum of space breached the big vessel's giant holds. There were now 42 babies, 23 younglings and a handful of sub adult children. Their families had been directly impacted by the collisions and some were still missing. There were a terrified, injured and emotionally distraught mess.

A row of cots took care of the older children, all 35 huddled on them under thermal blankets. The injured were being cared for by a med tech who specialized in infant and child triage. They lined a wall while on the other side in three rows, emergency transport cribs were half filled with babies. There were more coming or so the comm traffic relayed to Neo and Laret as they each held a sobbing baby while comforting those in the cribs. Joon was there and so was Bron-E and other femmes and mechs from the Missionaries and Circle. With them were Rad-R and Riff, both of them joining with Bron-E when Joon asked her to come.

They were moving among the babies rubbing and patting them. Riff stopped by one which held a micro mini-con femme. She was incredibly tiny, clung to a koala bear toy like a little Terran primate and looked distraught. He leaned down to whisper to her, patting her little back as he did. Nearby doing the same thing, Edict comforted a little mech who had been found floating in space without anyone. It didn't matter to Edict for the first time that this wasn't a high caste infant. He was a tiny baby crying for his ada and that was all that mattered.

-0-Prime and Starscream

They leaned against the bulkhead listening as a close quarters firefight took place just meters from where they waited. Yelling, crying out in pain and curses competed with gunfire as the short but sweet difference of opinion got worked out among the slaggers. As fast as it erupted, it was over. Everyone was silent, waiting for the word which came right away. **"TELL US ABOUT YOUR TERMS, PRIME!"**

He did.

Moments later …

Stretchers carried out three mechs in various stages of ventilation. Prime and Starscream had taken the weapons and Prime the oaths of the twelve that were no worse for wear. They had been herded to the main hatchway to be taken aboard Prison Ship #3 where Warden Gee-Gee and her command team waited to take them into custody. They stood sullenly, unaware of what they were going to be subjected to in the colony in the system beyond. They were the worst of the worst, hunter-killers, ravenous marauders without mercy or spark, only just that much less low and feared than phase sixers. The ship's transport beam reached out as the guards walked over taking custody of the prisoners from Prime and his crew.

They walked off, then Prime turned to Starscream. "The miners on the bridge," he said, then looked across the way to Gee-Gee. :Warden, wait. We have some conscripted miners on board. They were the ones who called us before this began because they wanted to surrender. I think you will find them an easy rehabilitation."

Gee-Gee waved. :Send them over, Optimus. I'll take good care of them:

Prime turned into the ship, then backtracked to the bridge. Rapping on the doors, he called out. "Open up. This is Optimus Prime."

For a moment there was only the sound of peds, then the doors opened. Fifteen frightened young mechs stared at Prime, then their spokesman stepped closer. "What do we do to surrender? We never wanted any of this, sir. We were conscripted and we had to do this. Our families needed the food. Are they on Cybertron? They say you took it over. We have to find them," he said nearly at the point of tears. "How will they eat and stay alive without us?"

Prime felt despair shimmer through him a moment, then took the kid by the arm. "Come with me, younglings. We will see what we can do," he said as he led the party to the hatch and the tender mercies of Gee-Gee and her mechs.

-0-Three orns later

They walked through the camp following a security guard who was taking them to a community tent where the meet up was to take place. It was overwhelming to the youngsters, the size and organization of the camp that surrounded Iacon. There were now fifteen million individuals living here with nearly 10% of the city rebuilt. Towers rose overhead, some which housed the most vulnerable. Crews worked everywhere but it was different. They were happy, worked together hard and well and the end product showed that. The city was going to be beautiful again, maybe even more so now with planning and some more sensible redesign.

They entered a tent, then the security mech stepped away. Sitting around the tables in the huge community tent, the families and loved ones of the fifteen conscripted miners stared at them with something between overwhelming awe and love on their faces. It would be the end of a long and incredibly terrible trail for all of them.

-0-TBC 2-27-16 edited 3-29-16


	60. Chapter 60

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 60)

-0-In the battle

Ratchet worked on a wounded sub adult femme who lay quietly as he patched her leg. "When I'm done, little Missy, you can heal, then get a great detailing at Autobot City."

"What's that like? Is it a camp too?" she asked as her pain filled optics turned from the wall to him.

Ratchet pulsed her a pain script, then watched as she relaxed. "No. It's a city, many cities in a colony of 15 million once your migration and the one following are landed. You can find out when you get there, sweetie. It's big, beautiful and safe. Prime is so powerful that we captured Cybertron without a shot fired."

She stared at him for a moment. "My grand genitors are still there."

"When you get settled at Autobot City, check the database on the Community Bulletin Board in the Refugee Bureau Database link. Its probable that you can find them through that, though we're still adding names and locations even now."

She nodded at Ratchet. "I will."

He continued, then patted her shoulder. "You're going with your genitors and brother here to our colony," Ratchet said nodding to the three grim anxious individuals watching them from nearby. "You'll be assisted all the way through until you get your housing assignment. Your guide will be on call for you so don't be afraid to comm them. We love our refugees and take care of them very well. After all, this colony has the AllSpark, Well of All Sparks and the weapons and artifacts of the Pantheon in the Temple. It's Primus Blessed."

Everyone in the room on tables or waiting turned toward Ratchet. He grinned. This was for him like most everyone else part of his favorite things. Telling newbies that there was more than another dusty camp waiting for them was awesome for everyone involved. "Go. You will see," he said nodding to the techs waiting with a stretcher. They would load the femme and with her genitors and brother following, head for a ship that would take them to their new home on Mars.

-0-Gee-Gee

They stood with Gee-Gee, their trembling nerve-shot misery simmering in them as they looked around Prison Ship #3. A number of prisoners were ahead of them with guns pointed to their skulls. They were data collected, then marched to the elevator nearby which would take them to the second deck where the truly terrible were housed. When they were gone Gee-Gee turned to the kids. She felt a flash of misery, then patted one of them on the arm. "Did you kids give your oath to the Prime?"

They nodded. "Yes, ma'am," one of them said.

She grinned. "You have no weapons?"

One of them subbed a cube with pictures. "We have our personal family stuff. Can we keep it?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes," she said. "Come with me. I want you to sit and relax. I'm not going to lock you up. You come in here to sit and I'll have you fed. When we get to the colony with this load, then I'll have someone meet up with you to get you settled. You're not going to prison. I think you kids need a mentor, a berth and good food. I think you're no danger to anyone."

"We won't be," the kid with the image cube said as he held it anxiously in his servos. "We gave our oath to the Prime and the Matrix. We didn't want to be in the army. We were conscripted. We just want to go home and help our families."

Gee-Gee nodded. "The Former Decepticon Association will help you with all of that. I just want you to rest and get better. You look exhausted."

"I'm tired," one of them said, a young looking mech who may or not have been a mini-con.

"Come with me, infants," Gee-Gee said as she led the way into a cell. Sending for food, she waited for it to arrive before walking to the door to take in some really terrible mechs that had just been captured. The kids sat in the cell drinking their energon, their optics reflecting the fear and uncertainty that they still felt.

Gee-Gee would protect them all the way to Mars, then she would come back and supervise the remaining prisoners on her three big ships.

-0-Fighting

They ran down the corridor, then came face to face with three big mechs and their guns. Raising their weapons on each other at the same time, the five traded fire as more came up behind them. Springer and Drift along with Cliffjumper reached the twins, then fired at three mechs firing at them. It was chaos as shots landed on everyone. All eight of the combatants fell down and lay on the floor a moment.

"Sunstreaker to anyone. All of us are down," he gasped as he struggled to sit up. Groans filled the corridor as eight mechs lay in their own energon. The sound of peds running finally emerged into their fading consciousness as Seekers along with medics and a few soldiers came to their rescue.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!"** First Aid said as behind him Bumblebee, Roadbuster and Sandstorm hurried as they led Gypsy forward. First Aid turned to the group that bunched up behind him. "Get medical transport here now."

Gypsy who had left Kappa to help 'her boys' waded in with First Aid to staunch bleeding, temp patch holes and get everyone into medical stasis to prevent their injuries from becoming worse than they already were. Outside, over this ship a vessel, Springer's, floated to the overhead hatch down corridor through which eight wounded mechs would be off loaded. They would get priority transport to Mars and the Medical Center.

All of them would live in spite of their wounds. None of them would like it. Everyone would hear about it.

-0-Prime and Starscream

They were on the hull of the last ship that hadn't been boarded. Prime was having a heated difference of opinion with its captain when word that Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Drift, Cliffjumper and Springer had been carted off with three perforated Decepticons for Mars reached him. Checking swiftly for condition … they would all live, the slaggers … he turned back to his current debacle.

Nodding to the Seeker boarding specialists and tech specialists who stood by with their servos filled with devices, Prime moved back with a savagely grinning Starscream. Firepower unloaded into the hull from four ship boarding specialists blasting straight downward. Stuff flew everywhere, then it became still again.

Walking around the hull as the group scanned with specialized sensors geared to finding individuals hidden away, Prime's techs located the 'Cons, then moved to the hole. Taking positions, they pitched with phenomenal ability the devices in their servos. They flew inside then exploded, flashing the light that they were designed to deliver. Stepping back to allow entrance, Prime's entire crew along with Starscream jumped down inside and subdued everyone staggering around blindly almost immediately.

They were blinded temporarily so their capture was a forgone conclusion. Walking to the command deck they took the surrender of those who were still there after an exchange of fire and bad attitude. "Warden Gee-Gee, come to my coordinates. We have prisoners for you."

"Understood, Prime. Gee-Gee out."

A moment later her vessel, Prison Ship #2 floated into view, then began to collect the prisoners through the holes in the hull. Prime watched, then commed Prowl. "Prime to Prowl."

:Prowl here:

"What is our status, Prowl?" Prime asked as Starscream checked the ship over at engineering to ascertain its integrity.

"We have all the ships either locked down or in progress. Right now, we're clearing up the missing refugees. The migration is fully removed from the site and you have full access and autonomy for those ships still on scene:

"That's good to know. How many are still missing?" Prime asked.

:According to medical and the refugee list we've located everyone with several still going through the process of rescue:

Prime felt small relief though he knew it would be temporary. "What is the death toll? What is the make up of the death toll?"

It was silent a moment, then Prowl was back, his voice grim. :There are ten deaths, Optimus, thus far. Five of them are children, three are elders, two are adults:

Starscream who had been cut in on the broadcast turned to Prime with a look of anguish. "This is unacceptable. This is **diabolical.** They are **innocent** , Prime. They came here to us for safety and protection."

Prime looked at Starscream, then nodded. "I know. This will not stand. For now, we must help our people. I want ships and flights sent to the other migration. I want it scoured for Decepticons. I am unaware of any in the group but then I have not been briefed for a while on them."

Starscream nodded. "Starscream to Rainmaker."

:Rainmaker here: a grim voice replied.

"Elder, do you know if there are Decepticon assets in the remaining migration or not?:

:Standby: he replied, then after a moment he returned. :There are. I have ideas. We must meet up when you return. Prime?:

"Prime here."

:We must talk: Rainmaker said.

"We shall, my friend," Optimus replied grimly. "All of us shall upon our return."

-0-On a busted ass ship near three others

They carefully winched the girders that separated a number of civilians from rescue. When their large ship had been impaled by a 'Con ship trying to back out of the wedge into which they were forced by Six Killer's misdirections, girders had fallen pinning half the ship's passenger manifest into a small space near their engine.

That device had been shut down so that it wouldn't explode as Jetta supervised welders and heavy duty construction mechs doing the heavy lifting with their bare servos. He looked at the pile slowly rising as Bulkhead, Scar and three other bruisers hoisted it up for a welder to affix against falling again.

Crouching on his knees and hands, Jetta coached the mechs as the space increased. As they lifted, the clearer the view was. "Is anyone hurt?" he called out to a mech who was the first he saw of the group pinned on the other side.

"No. We're just crowded here," the mech called out.

"Sit there and wait for us. We're going to get you out of there to safety. How many are there of you?" Jetta asked.

The mech looked back from where he was crouched with another big mech into a larger space behind him where the lights were flickering. "Ja-2, how many are back there?" he asked someone Jetta couldn't see. Someone's voice counting softly could barely be heard, then it rang out. "Fifty-three here, Hex."

Hex counted others, then glanced through the beams to Jetta. "We have 73 mechs, femmes and children here. No one is hurt yet."

"Do what we ask of you and all will be safe," Jetta said as he rose to help the others yank the steels upward and jam it against the bulkhead to help hold it in place while their welder fixed it there permanently. Scar nodded to him, so Jetta knelt down again. "Everyone, one at a time, crawl toward me."

Hex nodded, then patted a frightened child. "Go, baby. Everyone is right behind you."

The child nodded, then tearfully began to crawl to Jetta who pulled him clear, gently hugging then setting him down. "Over there, baby. The rest are coming." The little mech walked to the wall and pressed himself against it, his face filled with fear.

It would take a while for the rest to come but they would and soon be transported to a runabout headed for a medical tech station on Zeta Prime for a once over before transport through a bridge to Autobot City. Jetta and his crew would be going to their third ship rescue by then.

-0-On the way to Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Seventy-three rescued refugees and a small family of four, one of them on a stretcher sat and/or lay on the floor of a rescue vessel as techs and medics hovered around them. They had sipped phenomenal energon, caught a glimpse of their Prime preparing to board another enemy ship, been given attention to their hurts, answers to some of their questions and a moment to decompress a little.

Now they were heading through a huge firestorm of energy toward the promised land and for some of them it was too much. They wept softly, holding their babies tightly as they huddled together. A huge view port across from them was filled with bridge chaos before changing to space and its usual array of stars.

What wasn't usual were the devices circling a huge red planet, satellites, platforms of many different kinds as well as a large number of ships in three different orbits. The planet below was beautiful to them, a brilliant orange color with a soft red tinge, rather the color of the Autobrand that everyone rescuing them including the ships wore.

It was now home and below them was supposed to be the camp where refugees would be safe. A tech mech watching them for Processor Health, ready to flag those that might need help knelt with several of them as they stared at the view outside. "That's Mars. That's where we live now. Cybertron has too many problems for us to return to but some day we will. This is the Primal Colony of Mars."

They looked at him, some nodding but none of them fully understanding what they would see on the ground. He grinned slightly, then flicked the switch on the monitor on the wall nearby as they assimilated a level 2 orbit. The injured could wait for level 1 to clear out but not as long as the healthiest in level 3.

The Seal of the Primes of Cybertron appeared, then the kind and wise face of Optimus Prime. "Welcome," he said in his beautiful soothing voice. "Welcome to safety at the Primal Colony of Mars and Autobot City. Let me tell you something of the new life which we are honored to provide for you and your families," he said.

They listened, some of them weeping as Optimus Prime told them of the future for everyone and their families. The psych tech would watch them closely. He would only flag one.

-0-TBC 2-28-16 **edited 3-4-16**


	61. Chapter 61

The Diego Diaries: War (DD5 61)

-0-On Kappa

Optimus Prime and Starscream stood side-by-side as they watched the medics begin to put civilians back together. At a fair distance away steady, measured and carefully sorted streams of uninvolved ships of all manner, size and type made their way through three bridges, The Triggers Alpha and Beta and the Autobot Space Bridge as it was named by a child in a school contest, the bridge 'liberated' from Soundwave. Some were headed to Mars, others to orbit Gliese and still others to Ceres. A sound at the door caught their attention as Jetta and Scar entered the vessel. They walked to where the pair stood together watching infants being prepped to go to Mars for further treatment. It was a grim thing to see.

"We've liberated everyone from their ships, Optimus. All of them are taken into care," Jetta said.

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, gentlemen. What is the status on our ability to provide good housing for these two groups once transported?"

"We've taken inventory of the colony, gone over the building sites, most of which are ready to sign off when I get back and find we're 80,000 units short. I suppose we can ask some to take in refugees …" Jetta said with a shrug.

"I do not wish for our people to have less than an optimal experience in their arrival after all of this," Prime said as he considered his thoughts. "I will meet with Metroplex when I get back and explain two things I wish to undertake with his assistance. Thank you again. Your service is invaluable and this would be a nightmare without all of you. Please, Scar and Jetta … tell your comrades how much I value what they do."

Scar nodded. "It's our honor, Prime. I will."

Jetta nodded, noting a deep abiding anger in the outwardly calm figure of his lifelong friend. "What can we do now, Optimus? All you have to do is say."

Prime looked at Jetta, one of a handful of individuals that had seen him in every season of his life, who had shared both privation and a burning need for justice growing up with a surplus of one and a glaring dearth of the other, then nodded. "Here is what I think I am going to need," he said, then explained.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars earlier ...

Edict walked through the lobby of the Medical Center with his three children and one of their friends. A big good looking youngling mech with a red paint scheme and a very gentle manner walked beside Bron-E, someone she had introduced as a good friend. Edict himself had spent the night under sedation, sleeping away a lot of the massive fatigue that was mostly emotionally derived. Now he felt better but the script that was still running and would for a while halved the awful sickness that had settled in his circuits as things fell apart. The doctors had visited him, Jarro asking questions, then they let him go home as long as his children picked up the slack. They would also have to have counseling as a family as well.

Vinn from his private practice would be their counselor, Joon volunteering him when Neo and Laret informed her of Edict's breakdown. They would begin in two joors, meeting three times a decaorn to talk and work out their angst. Vinn, a former high caste governor-general of a city-state was a very excellent counselor to soldiers, their families, the highly traumatized as well as the former high caste. His clientele included a number of them who were having difficulty making the leap to the new paradigm, so Edict and his family would fit in just fine.

Edict entered the sidewalk, then halted uncertainly. "What now?" he asked with uncharacteristic weakness.

Bron-E took his servo. "Have you eaten, Ada?"

"I haven't. It's … just …"

"Come with us. I don't think you've been to The Pit Stop. You'll like it," Riff said taking his ada's servo. They walked on together, sitting to talk and eat lunch together while the sun shone brightly through the big windows. Edict would like it.

-0-On their way to Mars

Lucius of Iacon sat by the big forward windows that allowed a majestic view of the road ahead from the upper viewing deck of his personal yacht. Around him sitting with nervous expectation, his family and party waited for him to figure out the path they would take when they arrived in the bastion of the Prime. The possibilities were unknown. Who knew what sort of settlement Prime had, though the ability to absorb their migration which he was sure topped if not exceeded a million indicated that he had power and resources.

Optimus Prime had been something that Sentinel and the others weren't, smart and tactical. He was also one who was inspirational, who could coax victory out of the jaws of defeat with the force of his will and his words. He never ordered anything he wasn't ready to do himself so he was beloved by soldier and civilian alike. There was even talk in the population that Optimus was The One Who Comes. Optimus Prime was as smart as they came, so this was going to be strange, difficult and touchy. He had laid down the law to his party and that of the others with them within the migration. Do what they want us to do. DO NOT allow them to believe we can't be trusted and wait for me to work out what this is and what we need to know. There will be others, many of them already there, of that he was sure. They would not give Optimus Prime a reason to do anything about them or their freedom.

A ship went past, an Autobot battle shuttle, one that was heavily armed and bristling with menace. A Wrecker insignia was on the side of it, one he recognized in his work on the National Security Council that advised the Primes, the same council that Optimus Prime abolished among his first acts as the new leader of their world. He had been sent home, his services not needed. Prime had made an enemy that orn, many indeed as he cleaned out the remnants of his predecessors. Now fate had thrown them together, that and the unwavering enmity of the Decepticons chasing them away.

His bond sat down next to him, the son of an industrialist who had benefited mightily from his son-in-law's position once upon a time. "What do you think is going to happen when we get there?"

"I don't know but I'm sure that Prime will be wary of us, Laslo. We just have to be smarter than him," Lucius replied.

"Flight Leader to Group 18," a voice said over the intercom.

"Group 18, Flight Leader," said many voices of pilots in that vast group to which this yacht belonged.

"You are slated to go next. Ping me if you need assistance," Red Wing's voice said.

They waited as three ships pinged. Seekers passed over them heading for those ships in the midst of their group of 5,000. They watched as the big mechanisms flew swiftly overhead. "Seekers. Prime must have made peace with them," Laslo said.

Lucius nodded. "He has become a formidable force. We must remember that."

"Group 18, I'm sending you the coordinates from Autobot City Flight Control at Fortress Maximus. You will form into jump order as per the plan send. If there are problems alert me and I will send assistance. Flying through a bridge can be slightly disorienting so if you foresee problems ping me now. We will take you in on autopilot," Red Wing said over the sound system.

"Space bridges. Seekers working for him at his command. Fortress Maximus. I haven't seen a metro-former since I was young," Laslo said as they watched two more battle shuttles pass overhead, one with the hatch door open and a gnarly grizzly bot sitting with his legs dangling and a huge gun on his lap. "Look at that."

Lucius nodded as their ship began to move again, following a number of others as their pilot flew on impulse power to their place in the departure formation. Their pilot came on line. "We have our flight order position and I'm taking us there. We'll be going through the middle space bridge which I'm told is a Trigger. In fact, a pilot near the front of the line says there are two Trigger bridges and a smaller space size. We'll be going to Prime's colony where we will assume a tertiary orbit around the planet. Some of the migration will be going to other places. We will be grounding by order of need. Being in the third orbital station, it might take a while to land. When we do, they will process us through immigration, then take us by aide escort to our living quarters. I have no idea what that might mean. It could be a barracks or a tent. There's little information due to the fighting nearby. Everyone has been ordered short of emergency to clear the lines. When things settle, Flight Control said they'd let us know more."

Everyone sat by a window looking outside as their beautiful elegant yacht took its place in the marching order. It would take three breems before they were ready to go, then they would move forward into the massive swirling energy blossoms and disappear.

-0-On the ground in Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The mass of ships landing both at the Military Airfield, the Autobot City Interplanetary Municipal Airport, both civilian fields, the Military and civilian airfields at Aerie Hill and the landing spots fifteen miles from the city made everyone busy in the swirl of color and noise. Refugees stepped down slack jawed at the spectacle before them. This wasn't the place they feared they would come, another hole in the ground without anything to do but kill time. This was astonishing. Mechs and femmes worked gently, swiftly and with practiced skill as they eased the multitudes into their new life.

Masses of new citizens gathered to go to the places they were all intending to reside either stood together at their separate mustering places or were already heading out with their guides. Elderly rode on non-sentient flatbeds along with children and the injured. Streams of individuals headed west, north, south and southwest as they moved out of the crowded area of the Bureau of Refugees toward their new homes.

Metroplex flashed his lights with each arrival, his flags snapping in the light breeze. Children wrapped in thermal blankets were carried or stuffed into holds as they made their way. Security was tight with Home Guard under the command of the Watch now headed by Devcon for the duration were everywhere. About one hundred of them were mounted police, riding around the colony to keep things in line and to help those new to the place.

Soldiers mustered and left while others came in including those injured in the fighting. Nearby, the sight of the first prison ship coming in for a landing could be seen. Security was huge there as Gee-Gee jumped down from the vessel as it finally touched down. She would line them up, read them the riot act, then march them off to the ever shrinking inmate population. Those left behind were serving sentences, waiting for trials or so hardcore that they would likely not be let out of prison for any reason.

IntraComm was everywhere recording live albeit censored delay for the colonial feed and the MCA. No one was sugarcoating the situation, showing the eight wounded mechs including five famous Autobots that had landed earlier to be taken to the hospital by runabout. Ultra Magnus who was managing the entire colonial operation had given a terse report about ships colliding and the subsequent shoot out when they were boarded.

He would trend on Twitter for the next three orns. That didn't count the volumes of fan fiction that were even as then being written. Arcee would read some of it to him later. He would be baffled to his core.

It went on and on. There was also one more migration following.

-0-On a tertiary orbit over Mars

Lucius and his party watched through the windows at the amazing array of ships, devices, satellites and other platforms that circled the red planet as far as they could see. Adjusting their optics, they saw that the usual sight of a colonial camp wasn't waiting for them. Something else entirely was however as they sat and stood by the windows watching in silent awe at the sight.

-0-TBC 2-29-16 **edited 3-1-26**

 **GUEST:** The shooters are with the other migration at the moment. **:D**


	62. Chapter 62

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 62)

-0-Prime and his group

He visited the ships that were working the injured, prepping them for transport or doing the necessaries on the spot. Ratchet was hip deep in a battered mech who had a long thin piece of steel pierce his chassis. It had been mercifully removed before Prime's party arrived so he didn't linger. Moving to the ship where children were congregated, he steeled himself for anything.

Magnetizing to the hull, the others following him as he entered, Optimus Prime looked about himself. There were a lot of children here, rows of emergency cribs for infants filled with injured and/or traumatized babies. His spark fluttered as he listened, then moved forward to look at them, the tiniest victims of war.

They were all manner of baby, winged and not, tiny, medium and a couple that looked like they would grow to become large mechanisms like Scar or Bulkhead. He patted a few, rubbing their tummies as they looked at him with terror and confusion. His spark burned at the sight. He turned, then paused. Sitting nearby was Edict holding a small baby who was sleeping in his arms. Bron-E and Riff were helping bathe a child together in the back as Rad-R held a food tray for a tech who was feeding more.

"Edict, I am happy to see you," Optimus said as he walked closer. He knelt. "You appear to have a gentle manner that babies respond to."

Edict looked at Prime, then the baby. "I wanted to help."

"Your efforts do you honor," Prime said gently. "There are many who need loving attention. Thank you." He rose again, then walked along the way checking each child with the others before they walked to the door and stepped out into vacuum, floating to a battle shuttle that had pulled up to get them.

Typhoon who was watching the infants turned to Edict. "I too appreciate your efforts. We all are one," he said, then he derezzed and disappeared.

Edict stared at the empty space, then glanced at Neo who was watching. "What just happened?"

"That was Typhoon, one of the dreadnoughts that protect us against the enemy. He can do that. He has pretender shells that transport him off platform. He's a very amusing and courageous individual, I'm told," Neo said remembering the big ships way back in the orn.

"Oh," Edict said, then turned back to the baby. He would stay with the infants, help them get to Metroplex Femme, then assist Gypsy there. So would his children. They would do so with gratitude.

-0-On Impactor's Revenge

Typhoon flashed into existence, then solidified as his shell fully realized. Starscream smirked. "I have never seen pretender capabilities that could do that. What are you really? Hologram or pretender?"

Ty grinned broadly. "Both." He walked to sit beside Prime. "There are reports of hits-and-run at the other migration. What would you have us do, Prime?"

"We need to shift resources there. I want to have a complete update on the Decepticon assets in the midst of the migration. Starscream, could you have Rainmaker bridge here. He had ideas about taking them on," Prime said as he sat in the co-pilot's seat.

Starscream nodded, then looked dreamy a moment. Seconds later, Rainmaker walked through the vessel from the bridge in the back to sit beside Starscream with Harrier and Silverclaw in tow. "Prime, we have to take down the ships in the migration. I would suggest something that I remembered about the dreadnoughts. It would require them to transport one here."

Ty grinned for a moment. "I think I know what you want to do and I volunteer."

They discussed the plan, then Ty stood up to transport himself to the site of this migration. He was silent as the word went out to the masses waiting and everyone else who moved back from an area nearby. Prime watched on the monitors as the empty space was just that, then it wasn't. A blast of light filled the screen, then faded just as fast. Sitting in that space was a monstrous sized ship of incredible complexity and ferocity. It bore the Autobrand, was lighted from one end to the other and was brimming with Seekers, soldiers and ships. On board in the command center Paragon contacted Prime. "Paragon to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have arrived, sir. Typhoon is here and we await your arrival and that of the package."

"Very well. I am bridging over." Prime stood and with his command team in tow walked from the flight deck of Impactor's Revenge to the bridge in the back of the vessel. They were gone immediately, reappearing on the bridge of the massive ship. Sitting on a chair at the command table, Arrow held one of their two sons, the other in his father's hold. Paragon was waiting, nodding to the group as they entered. Rainmaker turned to the assembled, then Typhoon. "Typhoon, you are aware of the overlord maneuver that was used on a group like this once in the past utilizing a dreadnought class vessel?"

Typhoon grinned. "I **was** that vessel, Rainmaker. I am ready when you are. What about the package?"

Rainmaker glanced at Starscream who was standing by tactical in conversation with Red Wing. Starscream turned to both. "We are go. Our troops are here. The backup is go. We are ready at your command, Optimus."

Prime nodded, then looked at Rainmaker. "Then take us to the next migration, Paragon."

He nodded, then turned to the conn officer. "Take us to within 2 million kilometers of the migration."

The pilot nodded, then began the procedure to fly a space station to a point in space that would put them easily within striking distance of the refugees. As they did, a flight of data Seekers stepped off the ship and flashed ahead to take a new assessment of the group. Mixed into it were rescue ships from Autobot City, those that worked with migrations in the field now to lessen the difficulty of the reclamation on the colony and on the refugees themselves. They were stranded among the enemy vessels that made up the center. Among them were two large groups of Decepticons, one a hunter-killer and the other a battle group. It was obvious that they were using the migration as cover on the way to Razorclaw.

Their mistake.

Prime watched Typhoon who had plugged into his main console, one that he used to interface with the entire ship, her crew complements singularly or all together and anyone outside by radio or direct contact. He had become not only one with his own body but the master cell of the operation. His voice could be heard on the comm system overhead, a voice with a metallic sound. "Command to Seeker contingents. Muster on the flight deck. Muster on the flight deck."

Prime arose to walk to the forward windows, staring stories downward at the open hatches of the main hangar deck. The other two showed signs of activity as well. As he watched, a spray of fighters burst out and flew ahead rendezvousing for information on the hit-and-run artists badgering the mass spread out before them. They would divide up and disappear, heading for the bees buzzing and hopefully destroy their hive as well. Given the information they had, it was likely that a mother ship was nearby and the fighters harrying the refugees were Yautje.

Typhoon gave orders, then turned to Prime. "You are go, Optimus Prime."

He nodded, then walked toward Communications. "Put me on please."

The communications officer nodded. "You are go for the migration, sir."

"This is Optimus Prime. Decepticons, you are in the midst of refugees fleeing toward safety. I have made a sanctuary for them nearby and ask that you depart from the migration while you can. We have just rounded up the group in the migration ahead of you, capturing and killing all of them. None of them escaped to Razorclaw," he lied. "You have no escape now if you do not leave. Rise up and turn away from this migration or we shall have to come for you too."

A harsh voice appeared. "If you do, we'll kill civilians, Prime. You won't risk refugees," he said.

"No, I will not risk them," Prime said turning to nod to Rainmaker and Typhoon who were before tactical and fire control. "However," he murmured softly, "I make an exception for you."

"Seekers, attention. This is Rainmaker. You have your orders. Your timing must be flawless. There are no barriers to your actions at the point of contact. Repeat, no screens will prevent your actions. Move as one. The go is on three. The go is on three," he said. He looked at Starscream who coded the go to Red Wing. Then they all waited.

Outside, nothing happened. No Seekers flew out, none of them took off. But a scan of the hangar decks indicated that all of them were gone. Crews and medics waited for them to return, standing before the huge bridges that had delivered dozens of them to each of the Decepticons on the ships in the migration. After the data scanners flew over everyone getting new data and locating the Decepticon ships, they flew back to Typhoon scanning only the Decepticon ships. They located on the ships every single soldier, flashing to information to the bridge operators on the hangar decks of Typhoon.

It was at that moment that the go was given and everyone was transported to the vessels. Dozens and dozens, locating in their moment of arrival everyone on board, jumped on the expectant but unsuspecting Decepticons. It was short, sweet and brutal. In the end it was Seekers, everyone and Decepticons, 0. Prime and the others listened, then Typhoon grinned. "All reports are good. The ships are secured. All of the 'Cons are in custody. Some need patching but none of ours do." He looked at Rainmaker. "Well done. I haven't done that in ages. Literally."

Rainmaker grinned. "My hat if I wore one is off to you, Lord Typhoon, I assure you."

Prime and Starscream didn't have hats either but neither of them were anything but thrilled with the outcome.

-0-Prowl

He listened with intense relief as the sound of victory reached them. They took down two groups with very little effort thanks to the phenomenal skill and memory of Typhoon and Rainmaker. He signaled Prime. "Prowl to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Congratulations on the victory. When will we assimilate the migration?"

"Not until I talk to Metroplex. Right now, we can support them long distance. I will add a number of battleships to this group for protection and to ensure their safety. Right now, the fighters are chasing off what appear to be Yautje warriors."

"Is there a mother ship around?" Prowl asked walking to the data map on the command table to check.

"We are looking now. I will be returning shortly. Prime out."

Prowl sat down to work on a million details until Prime returned, then the two would walk to Metroplex to talk.

-0-Party Time

" **THERE'S TWO! GET THEM!"**

" **I'M ON IT! RED LEADER! HEAD THEM OFF!"**

The sounds of fighting and chase came through the speaker system as everyone sat at the command table listening. The fight group had engaged alien ships, fast and deadly, but they were no match for the Cybertronians. There were several destroyed before the rest disappeared into a mass of cometary debris that made pursuit problematic. If there was a mother ship waiting for them, it was a good place for ambush. They reluctantly broke it off and flew back to Typhoon.

By that time Optimus Prime and his command team were walking through a bridge at The Fortress where Prowl was waiting. They continued together to the massive city format nearby, walking down the stairs that led to the door and his inner sanctum. Scamper was waiting with a grin. "He's waiting for you, Prime."

"Where are you going, infant?" Ironhide asked as they passed him.

"Road racing on the highway leading to the research centers," Scamper said referring to the 500-mile stretch of highway that went from the colony to one of three research centers far away. It was a popular drag racing stretch that the younger set used for their fun and games.

"Keep the shiny side up and the dirty side down. Ratchet's busy. He won't be able to patch you up," Ironhide said as he continued into the massive Autobot. Scamper's laughter disappeared when the door closed behind them.

They walked down the corridor following the lights that came on as they approached. A blast of illumination lit up his main control room with the sparkling panel that was his city-mode interface. "Welcome, Optimus Prime. Welcome all of you."

"Thank you, Metroplex. It is good to speak to you again," Prime said. He moved to the command seat, then sat. "I have a problem before me that I believe only you can help."

"Tell me what you need, Optimus Prime. It is my honor to serve you," the deep voice of Metroplex replied.

-0-TBC 3-1-16 **edited 3-6-16**

NOTES:

Thank you, Guest. I forgot to reference the part with Edict as earlier in the day. :D You da best. :D


	63. Chapter 63

The Diego Diaries: War (DD5 63)

 **FIRST OF ALL, BWAAHAHAHAHA!** I used my voice software on this and thought I banged out all the bugs. I didn't. Optimist Prime. LOL! I have edited this and will work to make sure it doesn't happen again. It is filled with goofs because a goof wrote it. **ONWARD HO!**

-O-Metroplex Control Center

"Metroplex, I am here with a great need for our people. We have 80,000 new refugees to house and we do not have space for them. We have worked hard to be able to provide for this new migration and the one coming but there is no more space left and I wish for them to have decent housing." said Optimus Prime. "We have just returned from battle with Decepticons who had infiltrated the migration. Both of them had Decepticons hidden among them making their way to Razorclaw. There have been many injuries and much unnecessary trauma to everyone, therefore I feel the need to ensure that there are new lodgings to comfort them when they arrive. I would like to have some of your family come to the colony to be permanent housing for the new migration."

"I will call to them, Optimus Prime," said Metroplex with his deep wise voice. "There are many among us who wish to be permanent habitation. It is our first function and duty to our people before security. In the beginning we were colony ships taking our people into the Empire settling them safely with some of us sacrificing our bodies to be the start of new settlements. Even the dreadnoughts seek that as their eventual focus, Optimus Prime. It will not be hard to get volunteers. I am assuming that you require housing sufficient for 80,000 individuals?"

"Yes," he said. "We are working on new habitations as fast as we can but this migration even though we knew it was coming has pushed us to the brink. Given that we have been facing opposition in the Oort Field, our focus has been in many different directions. We will be dealing with the pirates and criminals that face us next. It is clear to me that we cannot allow them to stay there and cause a hazard. Because they are here all of the at-large Decepticons are coming to his call. That means they will cross the migration trails and put everyone at risk. There also appears to be an alliance between them and the Yautje, with the latter harassing the refugees. We will be militarizing the refugee trails out 800 light years with defensive capabilities out 400. That way we can intercede swifter with less possibility of danger to the refugees. Ten died this time, five of them children as far as has been tallied and reported to me. That is not acceptable."

It was silent in the room for a moment as Metroplex took in the possibility that children had died. Given the eons of his life, having faced dangers longer than perhaps most, he found in the company of children the peace he seldom found anywhere else. The idea that children had died was a terrible blow to him and it was obvious to everyone there. "That is horrible news, Prime."

"It is our intention to end the threat forever," said Optimus.

"Be aware, Optimus Prime, that every one of us will leave this planet to defend our people. That is our calling and our promise to you," said Metroplex. The tone of his voice was filled with more malice than Prime had ever heard before.

"It gives me comfort to know that, Metroplex," said Prime. They chatted a bit, then Prime's party left. Before nightfall there would be six Metro formers leaving Soft Space to come to Mars.

-O-At Earth 1, Primal Colony of Mars

He rode from N.E.S.T. on a segway heading for Earth 1, coming at the call site manager, Brandon Clark made to him for backup. It seemed that some of the colonists had come down sick with illnesses most likely picked up from visiting the Resort for dinner and to meet friends and family visiting. Given that they lived essentially in a terrarium it was a miracle that more had not come down sooner with something. He was the lead doctor of the soldier's habitat miles away north of the Hangar district in Autobot City. It had begun with the children and now was affecting the adults. It was apparent to him they were treating a few cases of the flu. He rolled into the airlock and waited for the signal that he was safe before entering the big entry room that led to the habitat. He walked to the hospital in the center of massive habitat, finding his three patients still in bed. As he did he noticed another child nearby sitting on his mama's lap as they waited for him. He also noticed the telltale signs of chickenpox. "Oh fuck," he said to no one in particular.

-O-on the streets of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They were everywhere moving in streams as they followed their leaders, some of the most exotic living beings the humans waiting on their buses had ever seen. They were stuck in traffic waiting for the lights to change so they could continue on to the outlying scientific stations that managed communications, weather, planetary exploration and geology tech for the colony. All day long ships landed at the Military Airfield off loading the most amazing array of individuals. Ships came in an endless stream and all of them brought suffering individuals, some of them carried off, some staggering, others huddling together in dazed amazement at the sights around them and the idea of safety and comfort. It was clear to the humans watching on the buses that this was an experience that most everyone on board had never seen before.

Most of them didn't live in a country suffering at the level the Cybertronians had experienced so it was all new. Most only saw such scenes on television. This was something truly awful altogether. They sat in the buses watching the flood go by as if it were a movie. When the groups pausing to allow traffic to pass they moved forward, it was a steady tide once more. During pauses in flow both sides stared at each other, the humans through the windows, the Cybertronians from the street. They were weary and sick, ready to be somewhere safe and sound. Everyone knew from the news broadcasts of IntraCom that they had been traveling a very long time in space. They also knew having been told that they were attacked making their way to this safe space. The news was broadcast to Earth on the MCA down link. The colony was not shielding Earth from the news this time.

The lights changed and the group moved forward following the two other buses ahead of them. They would take a while to get on the Terran Highway which would take them past the industrial parks and out into the rural areas beyond. As they did they would see a continuous pace of refugees going to their new homes and hopefully a better life. It would be a sobering sidebar to what should have been a carefree holiday for the guests of the Resort at Autobot City.

-O-Earth 1, United Nations Territory, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked to the command center of the installation, sitting with Brandon Clark. His medical pack dropped by the door, he sat back in the comfortable chair by the window. Outside, the enclosed walkway from the installation to the greenhouse could be seen as adults worked on the experimental garden as they expanded plans for it to be self-sustaining for the colony. "Well, Brandon, we have a problem. If you're living in a fishbowl everything has been circulated a few times including the germs. We have influenza and one confirmed case of chickenpox."

Brandon Clark looked at the medic with shock. "Oh crap," he said.

The medic smiled. "You could say that," he said. "By the way, as senior medical officer for humanity on this planet, your sorry asses are under quarantine until further notice."

-O-At Autobot City Medical Center

Ratchet walked through the wards checking charts and speaking with patients. He spent time in ICU with those in most need of care all of whom it would appear were on the road to recovery. It might take a while and a lot of extra work in future surgeries but it would appear that most were out of that narrow window of danger. The critical time frame had passed and no one further had been lost. In the children's ICU at Metro Femme, there were some very sick babies but they appeared to have passed that milestone as well.

When this had begun they had been five lost children with one more following. Two more had passed, both on someone elses med berth. The children's ICU at Metroplex Femme was ground zero for that terrible outcome and someone elses sorrow to endure. Losing anyone was a disaster for of them but there was something terrible even more so about children because they were the future cut down to dust.

Processor Health was doing business with many referrals to various groups who worked with traumatized individuals. There were 15 individuals who were taken in for care and observation as well due to the extreme possibility that they would do imminent harm to themselves. Given the mass of individuals they were dealing with it was a small miracle that there were not more. The greatest amount of clients they would have for mental health problems would live at home and be day patients.

He walked to his office to grab several cans of candy from a stash, then headed out to Ops Center. It was like swimming against a flood making his way through the groups leaving for their new homes as he sought out The Fortress and Prowl. He reached the courtyard but the little elders weren't playing games. They were in the migration beyond assisting as they always did when new people came. He walked the busy rec room and entered Ops Center. Prowl was at the command table doing his usual 50 million things at once. He glanced up in time to catch a can of candy.

Ratchet pulled a chair and sat putting his big old peds on another. All around him mechs were working hard at the task of bringing 1.2 million new individuals into the city. It would mean expansion of nearly everything including the schools and services. As they sat eating candy together the Autobot City Unified School District was already opening four new towers, one for younglings another for babies and two others for something else. There were even new applications by Circle schools to open new annexes for their clientele. All in all it was a profitable addition to their expanding colony.

"Where is the Messiah?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Prowl looked at him with a smug smirk. "It would appear he's out saving us again. Need I say more?"

"I suppose it's safe to say that a big good-looking Autobot is with him," Ratchet replied.

"No, actually," Prowl said with a grin. "I'm sitting right here."

"My, aren't you the lippy one today," Ratchet replied.

"We did bring down two large groups of Decepticons in reasonable time and we've increased our population by 1,200,000 so far," Prowl said. "I loathe the cost this time however. Optimus is determined to end the threat of Razorclaw. I think he's ready to strike back."

"That's what makes me so nervous," Ratchet replied. "For Razorclaw."

Prowl grinned.

-0-At the same time elsewhere

On a planetoid with a stone fortress, hardened bunkers for ships and factories in the distance making arms, distilling energon and otherwise working to support a group that was spread out over several lesser planets and planetoids, Six Killer and Razorclaw were having a chat. They were discussing strategy, Prime, the leadership hierarchy and what he would have to do to be part of the winning team.

After a lot of back and forth, Six Killer joined the Predacon, taking his place in the band of ship captains who were his command staff. Neither trusted the other, but Six Killer wasn't in Razorclaw's league in personal combat. He however was willing to wait to see how the ball bounced. In that aspect, the two were peas in the same pod.

Out in the fortress, a little femme and her little family worked doing the drudge slag that every installation required. They were caught in the middle of bad luck and being in the wrong place at the wrong time but all was not lost. Always nearby, always watching, a bruising hulking big mech lounged. No one bothered any of them whenever he was around them or even not. He had made swift and brutal sure of that himself. She did her work with her helm down as they all did. All of them waited for the break they hoped would liberate them from this waking nightmare. Included among them would be the brooding bruiser watching them nearby.

-0-TBC 3-2-16

 **NOTES: MY VOICE SOFTWARE SLAYED THIS AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY! LOL! SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

Scamper: Ratchet calls everyone who is younger than him or appears younger in their behavior infant or youngling. Many of them that he talks to appear youngish to him including the three younger dreadnoughts and Scamper. He knows they're older in age rather than experience than him so he calls them infants. Metroplex is older than he is hence his symbionts are older than Ratchet but he still feels their youthful energy and in his own way gives them that warmth. Because he's a bit of ditz himself, he echoes others. They in turn enjoy his company and some get some small familial sense of parental "maternal instinct" because Ratchet is warm. Bots respond to that.


	64. Chapter 64

The Diego Diaries: War (D D5 64)

Last night's segment: I have Dragon voice software to write what I say, which is harder than it looks. Needless to say, with the glitch in my computer and that, none of it made sense. Optimist Prime. LOL! I have repaired the segment so you can go and reread it if you like. Hopefully, I can practice on other things and get better at this. :D Thanks. :D

-O-Around

He walked down the street heading for home after checking in with Springer, Drift, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper. They had been taken from the scene of battle through the bridges to the Audubon City Medical Center. They were shot full of holes but repaired and placed in a ward together. Needless to say, they were very poor patients. Most soldiers were when they weren't knocking at the Matrix door, or so it seemed to Ratchet.

"Well, don't you all look like slag," said Ratchet as he walked in after reading all the charts and directions for their care. "I hear you had surgery. How do you feel?"

Springer looked at his Ada with a pained expression. "I thought you were supposed to be my Ada and build me up when I'm down. Here we are in our hour of need and all you can do is call us names. I may have to rethink my adoption."

Ratchet grinned. "Cry baby. How are you, Cliff?"

"I've felt better days," Cliffjumper said, "Thanks for asking," he said with a bitter tone.

"Here I was, thinking to go out and get you care baskets to help you get through your painful moments," Ratchet said with a grin, "and all you give me is slag."

"When do we get out of here? We have work to do. Some of us anyway," Springer said with a grin.

"You can leave here when you can drink an entire glass of energon and not leak," Ratchet said with a grin. "Tell me what I can bring you boys and I will. I'll lay these holy servos on and you'll be healed. Then again, it might only work on Ironhide," he said to moans, groans and grins. "Can I get you anything before I go home and see what happened to my family? I think I have a family somewhere if memory serves me."

"How about a bottle of high-grade? Apiece. And pizza would be good too," Sideswipe said. "You might send Bluestreak by. I vaguely remember he's related to us somehow."

"What about you, Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"I don't need anything, Ratchet," Cliffjumper said with the usual mini-con melodramatic flair. "I'm an island. I live by the warrior code. I don't need anything or anyone."

When the laughter died down he glared at everyone in the room. "Slaggers. You **know** me. I can take it. I can fight anyone and everyone. One at a time or altogether. I'm not soft like you guys."

An avalanche of everything and anything within reach from everyone in the ward landed on Cliffjumper's head. He shook stuff off, then glared at everyone. "You're just jealous of me and my warrior creed."

Sunstreaker sat back arranging his pillows. He grinned. "That's us. Jealous."

Laughter rang out among the mechs as Cliffjumper crossed his arms in fury and resentment, his usual condition around the bigger frames.

Ratchet grinned. "Well, this is going to be a fun convalescence I can see. I'll send stuff over. I've read your charts and seen the workups. If you want to get out of here anytime soon do what you're supposed to do. If any of you guys try to leave early I'll bean you with my favorite hammer. Do as Mama says and behave."

He grinned at them, then turned to go leaving orders at the nursing station for a food delivery and the brig if they decided to leave early. He wrote on their charts that he was the only one who could discharge them, then left to go home to see what was up at the house.

It would be a long night for everyone.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered in the conference room where community meetings were held. Prime was sipping energon as the tactical team gathered. Ratchet was online for the meeting while gathering children from all over the place.

"What is the status of the migration thus far, Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"We've placed security around the second migration to protect them and boosted the number of service workers who are going to be there until we bring them in. The Decepticons of both groups are currently being incarcerated at the prison including the two ships that were blasted by Payload's team and exited ship in pods. Warden Gee-Gee has them in hand. As for the next migration, we can take them when the new metro-formers arrive. Or we can wait."

"What is the time line, Prime?" Starscream asked as he studied the data on his datapad.

"We can expect to bring the metro-formers into the system in two orns, then there will be the usual upgrades and other repairs before they can be utilized. The pads are currently underway by Jetta near the other Metro districts," Optimus replied. "Right now, I want to clear the decks with the first one. How is that going?"

Prowl looked at his datapad. "We're moving swiftly. Over one quarter of a million are here, several thousand are in orbit waiting to descend with the rest organized to come as swiftly as possible. If we can clear the decks by the time the metro-formers are ready to sit, then we can bring the others through as well. Right now, the city services and other sectors are working around the clock to be ready for an influx of new students for the schools and the University as well workers for the new Industrial Park at sites #4 and #5."

"We've organized the business sector in the new cities, Optimus, so that they can hit the ground running when the residents are settled. Right now, there are health, food and medical services running with the big groceries coming on line soon. Our amenities sector is still organizing due to late move ins but they will be up and running as soon as possible as well," Ultra Magnus said.

Prime nodded. "We have to make this move good for the people. I also want to broach the subject of doing something about Razorclaw. If he stays on here others will come either in the migrations or cross paths when they come through. We have to drive Razorclaw out of the system. I have ideas about it and I want to make the strike so fast and hard that they can't regroup and fight back."

"We can get the plans organized. The dreadnoughts will be key to that. I am not sure if they stay in station mode or take ship formation. I'm tired and filled with sorrow for the dead right now. We can do more tomorrow. I want the dead to have a Primal funeral, Prowl, with the Basilica. We need to make a special marker for them at the Temple and the Mausoleum. We will add them to the memorial on the Metroplex Plaza. Make it a free day for the colony so that most of them can come. It may not be much for those who mourn but the families can have some consolation that everyone stands with them as well. There were children killed in this exchange. It can **never** happen again," Prime said.

It was silent a moment, then Prowl nodded. "That's so hard to accept. They make it this far, then die. We cannot have it happen again."

They chatted for a while making up a rough outline of what they had to do to drive the enemy from their territory. News from Cybertron was solid, nothing out of the order from that direction fortunately. The level of alert was set at two but could rise when they were ready to push Razorclaw away or things changed that direction. They would do so in a way that he couldn't break toward Cybertron. The only direction they could go was toward the Benzuli Expansion, the Barren or unknown space.

The conversation continued as they waited for more information from the migrations and from the dreadnoughts.

-0-Home

" **ADA!"**

" **WHAT!?"**

"How come you doing here with I, Orion?" he asked from the middle of a group of kids sitting together on Ratchet's lap.

"I came home for now. Right now, things look like we might be here a while." -Ratchet aka R

"I hope so, Ada. We missed you and atar so much." -Bos

"We did." -Everyone

Eight kids sat on Ratchet's lap with a dog leaning against the chair, his big head resting on Ratchet's leg. All of them were gathered from different activities around town. They had picked up take out and finished it here as they waited for Ironhide to return home. He was with Prime working out the rest of the process and Ratchet was on call for the overnight shift at the hospital so he was home.

"Ada, we did a lot of stuff when you and Atar were gone," Co-D said as he leaned against Ratchet's chassis. Everyone else leaned against him too or the arms of the chair as they sat together looking up at Ratchet.

"What did you do, sparkling?" Ratchet asked as he filmed the interlude for Ironhide.

"We got to swim. Our teams are going to have another contest soon. I got to be on the science team. I'm making a box telescope," Reflector said. "I get to make a copper wire radio too." He smiled brilliantly. He got a kiss on his helm for his sweetness, then everyone else did including both of Orion's dollies and one of those that Praxus loved.

"That sounds wonderful," Ratchet said. "You're quite the scientist anymore aren't you."

"I like science," Reflector said. "I want to be a scientist and do science for everyone."

Ratchet grinned. "You'll invent great things."

"I love to do that," Reflector said. "I want to make things nice for everyone. Did you see the new people today? They're everywhere."

"Refugees coming home to be with us. There will be a lot of kids in school with you. I hope you make them feel welcome," Ratchet said.

"We will," all of them said.

" **ADA!"**

"What, Praxus?" -R

"Ada, I went to school." (Giant smile)

"I hear you did." -R with a giant smile

"I went to school and there were them there. He was there," Praxus said pointing to Orion who smiled. "I saw Hero there. I saw," he paused to look at his fingers. "I saw Bleu there, uh … I saw Mimi. Mimi there."

" **MIMI! I LOVE MIMI! MIMI THERE! SHE COMED AND WE PLAYING!"** Orion said with great enthusiasm.

Everyone nodded.

"Ada, I love Mimi. Olo and Mimi and all of them," Hero said with a big smile. She was twisting a tiny teddy bear in her servos in her anxiety. "I missed you. We cried."

Ratchet looked at her, then the others, most of whom nodded. "Did you all cry?"

"I didn't cry, Ada. Mostly," Bos said as he leaned against Ratchet. "I'm glad you're home. Ammas and Appas are so nice but it doesn't feel like home unless you and atar are here."

Ratchet gently embraced all of them in his arms, then sat back. "I miss you every orn. Here we are and we're going to be together as much as possible. The bigger this colony gets the more things come up."

"This is big, Ada," Praxus said as Prowler looked at him.

Prowler looked at Ratchet. **"ADA!"**

"What, Prowler?" Ratchet asked with a smile.

"Atar comes to here? I miss Atar. We go to the place where the big things are," he said in his sweet little cheerful baby voice.

"He means the armory, Ada," Hero offered helpfully. "He goes to another school than Orion and Praxus."

Ratchet grinned. "Does he?" he asked her for fun.

"Yes, Ada. He goes to the Academy. He does good there too. Atar says he does really good," Hero said looking at the others as they nodded. "We love to go to school. Right, Prowler?"

Prowler looked at her, then smiled brilliantly. **"I GO THERE! I GO TO SCHOOL AND HAVE FUN!"**

"You don't run around with Atar as much. Do you go lots of places?" Ratchet asked.

He nodded, his little red chevron blinking with his happiness. "I got to the Pemple."

"Where else beside the Pemple?" Ratchet asked as the others smiled at Prowler.

He smiled back, then looked at Ratchet. "Go there to the book place. Go to Pemple and book place and swim. I go to swim."

"Does Miss Birdie take you?" Ratchet asked.

"No. She kiss me. Here," he said pointing to his cheek.

Ratchet grinned as he mentally elevated the formidable little femme several levels higher than she was at the moment on his 'scary people to avoid' list. "Aw."

"Prowler has a girl friend," Bos said with a chuckle. "You have a girl friend, Prowler."

Prowler looked at Bos, then Sunspot who was smiling too. "I love Miss Birpy."

At that moment, so did Ratchet.

-0-TBC 3-3-16 **edited 3-6-16**

HUGS! More to come including note responses. :D


	65. Chapter 65

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 65) not edited yet. :D

-0-Home

Ironhide walked through the door, then paused to look around. No one was in the big rooms so he walked through the house noting each empty room until he reached his own. Sitting on the berth watching a movie on the monitor that he and Ratchet put on the back wall to watch the news and sports in comfort, eight little kids, a big dog and Ratchet sprawled. They looked at him, then pandemonium broke out.

-0-A hospital ward in the Autobot City Medical Center, Tower 1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I'm bored."

"Shut up, Cliffjumper." -everyone in the ward including three groggy, chained up Decepticons

"I said I'm **bored**."

"Shut **up** , Cliffjumper." -everyone et al

" **NURSE! I'M BORED!"**

A huge night duty nurse walked in who was the size of Bulkhead. He loomed over the noise maker in the ward, a place with only eight patients, five Autobot soldiers and three Decepticons cuffed to their berth. **"SHUT UP, CLIFFJUMPER!"** Then he walked back out to his station.

"Fragger," Cliffjumper said as he sulked in his berth. "What happened to the saying, 'First, do no wrong'?"

"He didn't punch you in the face. Does that count?" Springer asked with a grin as he sat propped up playing a game of Battleship on a datapad with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Drift.

"Frag you, Springer," Cliffjumper grumped.

"That's **my** job. **E-4**!" Drift said with a grin and deep satisfaction.

"Slag," Springer said with a smirk. "You sunk my battleship."

" **HA-HA** , Springer. Serves you right," Cliff said with a smirk.

"If I could move, Cliff, you would be upside down in a garbage can right now," Springer said as they set up to play again.

Drift who had won smirked at all of them.

"I might have to sic my mech on ya. He knows all manner of origami moves," Springer said as he reset his pieces.

"He could **try** ," Cliff said haughtily. "I know a mech who could bend you in pretzels."

"What's his name?" Sunstreaker asked. "Maybe I broke his noggin once upon a time. Nothing like keeping your hand in slapping mini-cons around."

"I think so," Sideswipe said as he pressed the button on his pad to signal that he was ready. "Nothing I like better than wadding up a mini-con to see if I can make a basket."

" **HA-HA** , Sideswipe. You suck in free throws by the way," Cliff said. "Everyone knows."

"I didn't **know** that, Sides," Drift said looking up with mock surprise and newly found brotherly loyalty.

"Don't know what?" Sideswipe asked his most improbable newly minted brother. "That I suck or that I do free throws?"

"Both," Drift replied. "I thought you were a forward wing on the **CHAMPIONSHIP FOOTBALL TEAM OF MARS**."

"I am," Sideswipe said with a grin. "You won't find mini-cons on them unless we run short of footballs."

"I was thinking about how cute it'd be to have cheer leading groups like the humans have at their games," Springer said with a wink at Sunstreaker. "You'd look cute in a skirt or shorts, Cliff. Check out the videos. Low cut shirt, little shorts. You'd be adorable. What would we call the Kaon cheer leaders, boys?" he asked with a grin as he punched in his first volley. He missed everyone. He frowned at the datapad. /... frag .../

"The Kaon … Krappos," Sideswipe said signaling his own target. He struck all three of them. They all frowned but Sideswipe who grinned.

Sunstreaker signaled his and got two of three hits. He grinned. "The Kaon Kumquats. The Kaon Kow Bells. You can never have too much cow bell I'm told."

"Oh funny," Cliffjumper said sourly. "You should be so lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Cliff," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "You should know that by now. B-6."

" **FRAG!"** -three players minus one playah having a silent fuming session as he considered how hard it would be to leave the place and find his mech for a beer.

Dodging Nurse Huge Dude outside would be tough sledding. The hulking mech sat at the nurse's station with his optics fixed on Cliffjumper's sorry carcass. He wasn't getting out any time soon.

-0-Bluestreak

He had spent a bit of time with the twins, Kaon and the twinnies with him before walking out to go home. The schedule had changed. Blue would be home for a while teaching the Home Guard how to shoot while the run up to slagging Razorclaw and his minions to the Pit was being worked out.

He carried Kaon in a onesie and hat with the twinnies in his hold. Catching up, everyone now knew that the twinnies were doing better on their treatment for deafness and that the surgery that would restore their hearing was still on for that moment when they would be old enough in their protoform growth for it to happen.

That had been a relief for Sunstreaker. A good report from the audiologist had been expected from their regularly scheduled testing that would continue until that moment when they would be made whole again. They had enjoyed sitting on his chassis telling him with their tiny servos what their orns had been like without the two of them home.

It had sucked.

The city was dark but the steady thrum of newbies coming to the colony, pulled from space and the long tiring journey continued. It would continue hard for another orn, then one more would separate this one from the next. They would top fifteen million citizens before this was over. What was coming behind these no one knew for sure yet but come they would. Everyone everywhere had probably heard the message now and with the Empire still not locked fully down, it would appear that those who hadn't surrendered to Prime were still following Megatron's orders.

He crossed the street, then walked down the crowded Metro Station #1 steps to take the Terra Hub train to that routing station. He would then take the Mall of the Tri-Cities train to substation station #2 in Centurion where he would switch to go home on Tri-Cities Line #7. It would let him off almost on his doorstep. It would feel good when everyone was in bed. It would feel better when the twins were home to join him. He stepped onto a train with his kids, then jetted onward to his apartment and the bug and dog who waited for all of them to come home.

-0-They came

Six big metro-formers designated to be homes for weary travelers made it back to the dimension of their birth so to speak, falling through time and space toward something that felt as familiar as their own metallic skin. They had followed the coordinates given by Metroplex, making a journey to the solar well of a mostly nondescript solar system where the signal from Optimus and the faint trail of the AllSpark energy drew them like moths to a flame.

A mammoth ship with many designations and decals on its sides led the way. His name was Titus the Titan as he was called and behind him came five others, Verus, Attilius, Retiarius, Gambian and Tetriades. They were just names to most, their age and glory spent out of the reach of most of the Empire but they were venerable, tough and very masculine individuals. No one fragged with them. They patrolled the farthest reaches of the Empire hosting science groups, soldiers and helping to conduct trade. They were sent to be a warning to anyone who thought that the Cybertronian Empire was a push over.

:Titus to Metroplex:

:Metroplex here:

:We have come. We are here to serve our people. Tell us what is needed and it will be done:

:Hold at the well, brothers. I will inform the Prime. You must be made well before you can help our people. Stand by:

:Copy that: Titus said as the group gathered in the ragged edges of the solar system. :Do you feel it?:

:I do: Tetriades replied. :The Well. The AllSpark. There is much to learn about our situation. The others on Cybertron will have much to say to us as well. Max and the others … they are here too I am told:

:They are: Titus replied. :So are Decepticons:

:We know: the others murmured. They didn't sound pleased.

-0-Prime in the middle of the night

He rose from his berth, spoke with Prowl who would stay, then walked to the door to go to the Ops Center. Ratchet was already on the way. They rode down together, then transformed to go to the Big Frame Staging and Repair Depot past Terra in the big open spaces where they first would come to be repaired and upgraded. When they arrived, the teams that Ratchet had so painstakingly trained were waiting along with others. On their way led in by Seekers, two of the big frames flew one behind the other. When they passed Jupiter, the other four would follow, then go into orbit around the big failed star to await their turn.

"I do remember there's a berth in an apartment filled with someone I'm supposed to know really well somewhere," Ratchet said as they stood together watching the teams get ready to receive monster ships again. All around them in every direction the lights of glittering cities and those that shone at measured intermittent distances along the roads going everywhere lessened the deepness of a Martian night. "By the way, Earth 1 is in quarantine. Apparently, they have two different diseases plaguing them."

"It is dangerous?" Prime asked with concern.

"No but its … what did their communications officer call it? Icky. It's icky," Ratchet said with a grin.

Prime smirked, then turned to take the report that two ships were passing Jupiter with four following. They would come together, the two ships into the orbit of Mars, then land one-by-one. Everything was in servo. They were old hands now after several hundred titans prepared for Cybertron and the data Seekers had sent the list of repairs and upgrades ahead of their arrival.

Ratchet received it, then felt better. It didn't seem too extensive. As he sorted through it internally, Fort Max Flight Control was already guiding Titus into orbit to come around to land. By the time he and Gambian had made their final touchdown, the number of mechs and their stuff scrambling to begin the repairs was amazing.

Ratchet grinned at Prime. "Show time," he said, then transformed. He drove toward Titus with his lights and siren going because at heart he was still a sparkling. It would be nearly 40 hours before Ratchet would be through getting things organized, working out a few ticks himself as he supervised the production. Then the good times would roll. Six big titans would transform into root mode, walk to their newly and just finished foundation pads to sit down and become the home base for the last 80,000 individuals straggling in from the second migration. It would not be too soon.

-0-The morning after the arrival

Ravel walked to the apartment, gathered a few of the infants, then walked cheerfully out the door with them. Tie Down had the others, all of them hugging and kissing their big old pa. When they were gone, Ironhide policed the apartment until he reached his own berth, then he collapsed onto it to snore away more time.

-0-Nurse Barge Aft and the little femmes

" **FRAG THIS! I WANT A DOCTOR!"** -Cliffjumper not taking his medicine

"Frag you, shortie. Take this or I'll ram it down your throat." -Nurse Bedside Manner

" **GO AHEAD! TRY IT!"** -Cliffjumper daring someone who ate mini-cons on his cheerios every morning

A few minutes later …

"You going to speak to us or do we call the nurse to see if you're still alive?"

"Frag you, Springer." **{{{SULK!}}}**

"You know, Cliff … you'd catch more bees with honey," Drift said probably quoting some astonishingly inscrutable philosopher of his Circle sect. Or not. Everyone glanced at him including Cliff. He grinned and shrugged slightly. "Think about it."

"Why?" -Everyone

"Because its … it fits. It's a distillation of an entire life philosophy," Drift said flaunting his Circ(u)le(ar) bent once again.

""If you say so, hoss. I don't know what you say half the time but it's part of your overall allure," Springer said with a grin.

"No, Springer," Drift said warming up to the topic. "It means that you get more friends or your way faster and better if you act nice."

"What do bees and honey have to do with that?" Cliff said with a puzzled expression.

Drift looked at him. "Bees are you know … buzzy and they sting, like you when you're an aft. If you use honey … if you act nice, you get more."

"Why would I want more bees? They sting. Who wants that?" Cliff asked.

The three stared at him. Sunny vented a sigh. "Where's a rope. I'm going to hang myself."

"Don't. I'd have to explain it to Mom as oldest, most responsible, most loved and best looking youngling in the family," Springer said with a grin.

That met yuuuge laughter.

"Frag you four. You deserve each other," Cliff said. "Frag your bees and honey too. What a dumb bunch of slag. Bees and honey." He rolled over to face away from all of them, then grinned. /... slaggers … frag you and your honey too … I'm not as dumb as I look .../

It would take him a moment to rethink what he just thought.

-0-TBC 3-4-16 **edited 3-6-16**


	66. Chapter 66

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 66) Oh crap. I forgot to post this. I thought I did. I strained my lower back 'exercising' and I must have thought I did this through the pain haze. :D Yes, I am that big a dork. Here you go, my darlings.

-0-Early the next morning

They began to gather in the conference room off Ops Center, all of the department heads and Senior Autobots. They sat in their usual place, mugs of drinks and piles of pastries helping them wake up from the endless joors they had spent doing the business of safety and rescue. When everyone was gathered Optimus began. "I need updates and information. I am behind and need to catch up so I will call on all of you for this necessary data. Ultra Magnus?"

"We're housing everyone as it goes, Optimus, and bringing from the second migration those that are in need of further assistance medically. We're also bringing forward those that are ready to come, adding them a few at a time to the remaining groups of the first migration. There's adequate housing for all of them but the final 80,000 or so that will be housed in the new metro-formers that have just arrived. Right now, they're being upgraded and repaired before settling on the pads that Jetta will explain. He's been working on them for some time now, since we got the word of their arrival.

"We have two extensions left of the current master plan for housing starts that come next but it'll be a race against time to meet that need. Given that we're going to gain two and a half million new citizens, the labor and talents necessary will be no problem. The part that will be difficult will be getting the industrial parks, numbers 4 and 5 online to handle the demand for materials. They're halfway to implementation and we have them as priority one. When that's achieved our industrial output will double. We've laid down the surveying of the next two habitation expansion sites which will be south of the Tri-Cities and west of Earth 1. We're not going to be building that direction to keep human and our own habitations as separate as possible. The area of this part of the master plan is flat, reasonably clear of boulders, surface debris and large craters. We have a very good work force and good leadership of the crews."

"Good," Prime said. "What are our amenities and services like? I am aware that some of you will report that but I want to know about services that will be utilized immediately."

Magnus glanced at Herling, then nodded. He leaned forward with his datapad. "We have fifteen thousand new children of all ages coming in with these migrations. That sounds like a lot and it is but there are also many qualified teachers, aides, specialists, teacher trainer and mentoring experts and others who have been brought from the migration to training here all along so they can enter our system with ease. If we have to run shifts in the schools until things level out, we have that plan made also. We have opened four new towers, set asides in different locations. They will be for our new arrivals and teachers along with locals who will have leadership roles in the buildings. One will be for sparklings, one for younglings, one for specialist and central offices because we're moving out of Tower 1 here in The City to turn it over to the University and one in process against the future. We don't want to be caught flat footed and have to do too much finish work while our clientele stands by waiting."

Herling looked at Wheeljack and Perceptor. "I understand that ground has been broken for a new localized Sciences out beyond the Prison on Fortress Road."

Wheeljack nodded. "We have so many different things, many of them dangerous that we're taking our whole operation out ten miles past the prison into a huge crater that will also act as a blast shield." He grinned. "That's us. Always thinking," he said to great amusement. "We'll clear The Fortress leaving the citadel space for an expanded flight center and Tower 1 for the University. That whole tower will be for tech and college education when we move.

"We want to have testing facilities for bridges, weapons systems and other diabolical devices that won't be a nuisance in the city limits. That will free up a lot of space for a lot of different programs and we're happy to do it. I for one can't wait to have a new facility and outlying areas for our division. That combined with the different stations in the rural outback pretty much gives us a free hand to do more and not worry about disrupting others."

"You can still blow yourself up, slagger," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'll post an aide station there. Put it in the plans, Jetta."

Jetta grinned. "I'm already ahead of you, Ratchet."

Laughter was welcome as they leaned back, the tension broken somewhat. Perceptor who was holding a drowsy Resolve nodded. "We are going to make great strides in our tech, Optimus. We have many new projects we are developing with the assistance of our bright young scientists. When they reach testing stages I believe you will be highly surprised and delighted."

"I am sure I will, Perceptor. I am incredibly in debt to Sciences. Please relay my congratulations and best regards. I would like to tour your new facility when the moment comes," Prime said.

"You will get the $2 tour," Wheeljack said with a grin as he sat with Resolve's favorite toy, a rubber ducky in his servo.

"What about munitions, Ironhide?" Prime asked as he sat back relaxing as best he could from the tensions of the past few orns.

"We're going to have fourteen new arsenals to refit and stock. That's a lot of munitions and weapons to build and develop. The rate of stock at the moment stands at 85% of maximum but should rise when the soldiers and ships in the mix return their munitions to their personal hub and armory. I was told that the industrial train system will continue to parallel the civilian metro and that will allow us to add them into the service system that we employ to maintain all the armories and hubs without endangering anyone. We must have about 100 miles of train service below ground by now, right?" Ironhide asked as Jetta nodded.

"Just about," Jetta said in agreement.

"We have staff ready to run the hubs and gun stations. Our munitions workers are up to this and some of the younger ones are going to be promoted to head their own fabrication stations throughout the colony. They're ready for the responsibility and Nitro will manage them. Nitro and I are dividing the colony into two districts with both of us sharing the direct servos on together." Ironhide sat back. "Slagging Decepticon is turning out to be a good hand at this."

Nitro who was sitting across the room from Ironhide grinned. "Slagging Autobot."

"Get a room," Ratchet said to loud laughter and catcalls.

Ironhide grinned. "The armory will be up to speed in time. When we get the new sites open, we're going to shift adequate munitions and weapons there to supply that area's Home Guard, regular army and air wing. It'll take time but we have it under control."

Prime nodded. "Good," he said. "What about you, Ratchet? I also want to know about the casualties."

Ratchet nodded. "Springer, Drift, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't duck fast enough and ended up in the hospital with three Decepticons. They're going to be fine and discharged when possible. I'd put them on the reserve list for about three or four orns afterward, but they're doing well now. We lost a few civilians, but we also received a lot of dead ones too. We have seven dead children now. Four dead adults and two elders. There are many still injured. Three of the children, the elder and two of the adults were one family. We didn't find any other relations of them here in the colony. The database search for Cybertron is still going on. We have 13 dead from the whole terrible episode. The rest of the migration is pretty much in hand because we've been working out there with them for over three decaorns, bridging out and back with the worst cases and bringing the rest along to health by taking things and techs to help them on site."

It was quiet a moment, then Prime vented a sigh. "I want a Primal funeral for the 13 with their names added to the plaque on the Metroplex Administration Plaza Memorial and a monument raised to them both in the Basilica and the Mausoleum. I want the orn to be a stand down by everyone who can come to it in the colony to observe the solemnities." He looked at Lauren, Sella and Chevron who sat together by the door. "I would like you to handle the arrangements please. I want this to do them honor. This will **NEVER** happen again."

They bowed their helms. "It is our honor and great duty, Lord Optimus. All of it will be ready at your call," Lauren said as the others nodded, their expressions as grave as everyone else.

"Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"I'm pretty much done. Thanks, Prowl," Ratchet said sitting back in his chair.

"Are there other points that have to be made for the good of the order?" Prime asked.

"The scientists are going to Earth tomorrow to face hearings in the United Nations as well as before Parliamentary committees in London and House and Senate committees in America. They've asked me to tell you that if they get recalled that they wish to apply to work here as resident aliens with the intention that any research discoveries that they make we get first refusal," Wheeljack said. "They're pretty upset because they love it here and are in the middle of their research. If they have to leave it will be lost."

"The brouhaha is over the Earth2 project," Perceptor said. "It's unconscionable to use scientists as leverage and commit open disruption to their work in some kind of power play."

"Prowl, I want you to monitor this. If it comes to decision time I will meet with them to see what can be done. All of the humans who live here are friends of Autobot Nation and I take their well-being seriously," Prime said. "Anything else?"

"We have a strange request, Prime, but I want to hold it off until the regular business is over," Warren Roberts said as he sat in his chair in the middle of the table. Sam Witwicky sat with him too as did the soldiers who almost always came as well.

"Very well," Prime said. "Is there anything that needs to be brought forward today for the good of the order and the colony? Any decisions that need to be made?"

There were murmurs but nothing proffered. Prime dismissed everyone including the humans, then waited for the few more needed to arrive. The door closed, then he leaned forward on his elbows again. "What I am telling you is secret beyond secret and stays among us."

Everyone nodded, the soft murmur of agreement between them signifying understanding. Prowl opened a page and began to take notes. Prime thought a moment, then looked at the mechs and femmes before him including Typhoon, Dangerous and Clipper and everyone else on monitors around the room. "We have to remove the threat from our system that Razorclaw signifies. Given his call, we can only assume that there will be more Decepticons who will use migrations as a shield or when crossing the path of the refugees make trouble and thereby present a danger to their safety. I will **not** tolerate it."

It was funereal in the room as Prime expressed what all of them felt, deep volcanic outrage. Jetta sat forward leaning his own elbows on the table. "Then you're talking about war."

Prime was still as a statue, then he nodded. "If that is what removes the threat, then yes. They will leave and we will expand our range of protection. We have to move Cybertron and Gliese to this system and protect them against all comers. This makes that incredibly difficult and we cannot believe that they will not find out about Gliese given their numbers and range. We have a quarter of a million individuals camped near our door and I will not allow it. No more refugees trying to find safety are going to die. I have spoken."

Ironhide nodded. "Alright. What do you want us to do then?"

"I want your expertise to plan this. It may take time to gather the resources and make this happen but I will not allow them to stay. I have no idea who is coming next but there could be as many as a billion of our people seeking refuge given the number of colonies and other places that were created for our people during the Golden Age. All of them need our best efforts to save them. It is what we were born to do and it is our calling now. This is getting to be a difficult balancing act and nothing right now prevents them from going to Cybertron to make trouble as well. We cannot hope that Razorclaw will be able to hold this much dynamite together without it going off sooner or later," Prime said.

"I think the nearly 600 city-formers will be a deterrent to whatever degree on Cybertron, Lord Optimus. And I will tell you this … our hunter groups know where the other nine of us are hiding. We can bring them in with some effort. I think," Typhoon said as Clipper and Dangerous nodded. "We can also format to our ship modes and slag the spark right out of them."

"That is in my thinking, Typhoon. I want everyone to consider this campaign. When the migration is settled, when the funeral is over and we have settled once more into our usual mode, I want everyone to gather again to plan the push back. Right now, I think Razorclaw will wait to see what we do and hope that we do not seek retribution. When we wait now, he will be lulled into thinking that we do not plan to confront him. The shock when we do works to our favor," Prime said as Prowl continued to take notes.

"I want to be one of the messengers of the new order of things, Lord Optimus. It will be my honor," Typhoon said with barely contained wrath.

-0-TBC 3-5-16 **edited 3-6-16**

NOTES: I have finished editing parts 1-200 of Diego Diaries Part 2. I will be putting them up and marching on. Gad, what a mess they were. :D:D:D I have Part 1 already done. I just have to find it and post it. That will be nearly 1,000 individual pieces. YIKES!

Hugs and have a great weekend, my dear ones.


	67. Chapter 67

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 67) note edited

-0-At the Basilica

Sella, Chevron, Lauren and Gravitas stood in the main central nave of the huge building as they looked around to see what they would have to do about the massive structure for the upcoming funeral of the thirteen victims of Decepticon treachery. Standing on segways with them, the Ladies Auxiliary of N.E.S.T. and Earth waited to see how they could help as well. A pass by with Ratchet on his way with Ironhide to visit their sons in the hospital for a moment alerted them to the Primal funeral upcoming. They had called for others and all had gathered in the Basilica.

The long pathway, the nave as the humans called it split the massive building into two halves before it ended at the place where the bodies were to lie in state. That part, or the sanctuary in their human vocabulary would be central to the lying in state of the victims so they could have respects paid.

The rest of the space going back to the doors and entryway or vestibule as the human's would call it was lined with benches for individuals to sit upon for gatherings or to just absorb the peaceful ambiance of the place alone. There were statues in the niches along the walls towering the full known height of the Pantheon and historical figures to be honored and they were interspersed with gigantic floor to ceiling stained glass windows that held images and/or the glyphs of sayings and quotations.

They had no idea what most of them were but could read the glyphs for 'Primus', 'Solus' and 'Until all are one' when they saw them, which was often throughout the colony. The four talked together, then Sella knelt down before them. Barbara Morshower who was here for the monthly meeting of the Resort committee looked upward at her. :How may we help and pay our respects, Lady Sella? We want to do this for them too:

Sella grinned. "We will of course allow that, Barbara Morshower. We will need your assistance in getting things ready."

:We will help you any way we can: Judy Witwicky said as the others nodded including three newbie men who were part of their team now, James Brooks-Spencer at the invitation of Jessie Landon, Jorge 'Fig' Figueroa because it was fun and Niall Graham at the command of his wife, Linda who was vice chairman of the group. Also included were Carly Brooks-Spencer who was visiting pending appointment as staff by Her Majesty's Government to the soon-to-be permanent UK legation centered here along with several other nations, Mikaela Banes, secretary of the group and Mama Fig as Fig Figueroa's delightful mother had come to be called who brought charm, good ideas and her dog to each meeting. For most it was great but for a couple of those present … Mikaela Banes and the armed forces femmes it was still a bit on the 'icky' side.

-0-Up there

"So when can we get out of here?" -all of them

"When I say so." -Ratchet grinning

"When's that?" -all of them

"When I say so." -R, g

 **WHEN IS THAT!?"** -a o t

Ironhide grinned at the hoo-ha. Nurse No One Is Really That Huge, Right? grinned too. He asked to have day shift as well. Though he didn't say so, he was starting the beginnings of a **HUGE** crush on a certain big mouthed little mini-con soldier with a few bullet holes in his aft. To make things worse, the big huge nurse was a mech from Stanix.

He had already told his family about this 'really cute, really feisty mini-con in the hospital'. Once the idea of their big wonderful boy loving on a mini-con filtered through, they settled themselves down to do what every clan and family in Stanix did when their own settled on someone … back them to the Pit and beyond.

-0-Later

They walked out with grins. "Those younglings are a caution, Ironhide. Best four younglings we never had," Ratchet said as he slipped his servo into Ironhide's. That big mech squeezed it, then laughed aloud.

"Those four are right where they need to be. Don't discharge them too fast. I just told Maxi that the lot of them are in the hospital. Expect an invasion of ada hood."

"Why, Ironhide. You're beginning to think like me. Did I ever tell you how much I admire that in you? What a great look it is for a **CHAOS BRINGER AND ALL AROUND DANGER MECH OF THE AUTOBOTS!"**

Everyone around them and they were many turned to look, then grin at the pair as they walked along servo-in-servo with big grins of their own. Trading happy slag with old and new civilians, they walked down the steps into Metro Station #1 to go to the doorway nearby in the tunnel that led to the commercial fright lines and every depot in the station. It would be a delightful time roaming around until lunch together.

-0-Up there again

They fogged in, the assistants and right servo 'work wives' of most of the department heads in the colony. Maxi and Blondi had taken a great burgeoning friendship and turned it into an association. Everyone who was a secretary, personal aide/adjutant, right processor indispensable individual to a boss, sub lieutenant or 'one who held up the walls because without them their boss wouldn't function(ary) was part of the 'Autobot City Administrative Workers Association' and that included mechs and femmes from just about everywhere.

They did good deeds, supporting the Elder Centers as their 'focus of good doing' as Ratchet so sweetly put it when he informed Prowl and the others of their newly organized group and gathered together regularly like some kind of highly entertaining, high powered, highly social Rotary Club at the Tower at Iacon Restaurant once every three decaorns to eat, chat, exchange news and decide what the good doings the next three decaorns would be for which elder group.

"This is for you and you," Lee-Lee said as she pulled out magazine and game datapads to hand to each of the soldiers and to the three stunned Decepticons who never got a slagging thing in their lives until now including a kind word.

Maxi who was tucking in Drift and Springer's blankets, fussing with their side tables and fluffing their pillows turned to the others. Faun of City Hall, Blondi, Chief Clerk of the City Clerk's Office/City Hall, Lee-Lee, Ratchet's left processor lobe, Holi, Ironhide's petite and loveable slave driver, Timo, a mech who was aide to Fenix and his burgeoning role in the Economic Development Department, Mica, a mech who was aide to Jetta and his huge department, Co-Co who was departmental aide to the director of Public Works who was now Mack, Jetta's brother, Simo, a sweet little femme who was Herling's administrative assistant, Kimko who was Nova's administrative assistant, Jessa who was administrative assistant to Slacker who was in charge of the commercial sector of the import/export side of the colony, Lisle, a tall older femme who was Temple Clerk for Lauren and headed the Temple Auxiliary that was for Cybertronians and linked with the humans because she liked them a lot, Dela who was administrative aide and all around brain trust to the director for the Industrial Park Cities (all five no less), Scar, who was just promoted to nearly universal acclaim, Sligo who was personal assistant and director of the Clerk of Court Office for Barron, the colonial Attorney General, Pippa who was one of three aides for Prowl who had reluctantly agreed to have them until he did and then it was **WTF DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS SOONER!?** , that Prowl, Moka who was clerk for the Autobot City Office of Public Defenders, Shel who was aide to the director of Autobot City Raceways, Piko who was aide to the Autobot City Stables and last but not least, a little micro mini-con femme named Hoola who was **DIRECTOR** of the Elder Association and Community Support Division of Social Services who wanted to belong because it looked like fun. That didn't include the 52 other aides, personal assistants and clerks that belonged but were on duty at the moment.

Eighteen of them stood in the room handing out food, things, diversions and asking solicitously how they were, what the prognosis was and how they were on call day and night should they be needed. When they left, the room was quiet. Three Decepticons stared at the door, then the Autobots who fluffed, primped, gifted and overall pimped stared back at them with they were sure the same amazement on their faces as the 'Cons. Springer grinned. "It's part of the benefits package of being an Autobot."

They stared at him, then the stuff on the tables next to their berths. "Frag," they nearly said at the same time.

-0-Around

They walked in their group following the three nice mechs that were going to take them to their homes. They had gone to a subway station, then traveled on it a long time it seemed before arriving at a station called New York City #3. Climbing upward to a busy city street, they walked several blocks past street level shops in colossal skyscrapers before arriving before their building. One of the mechs called out several names including theirs, then the others waited street side while they entered a beautiful lobby, took a glass elevator upward and stepped off on a floor that looked high caste.

They walked down until the number of the apartment matched that on their tag, then they entered together. They stood together, a battered little family looking around the space that was theirs. They didn't have to pay for it. They could live in it anyway they liked and the view outside of a huge city with towers and everything was theirs too. He was scheduled to take an aptitude test the next orn for a job search because the job he knew he couldn't do anymore. Being a house slave wasn't a career here.

His kids would be enrolled in the schools in three orns, in fact, they already were. They weren't due until then however so they could find their way around and decompress. Given that they had been watching videos, listening to explanations and other information for nearly a month from the colony, not much wasn't familiar to some degree. But there was nothing like being here.

"Are you going to be alright? Tell me truly. We want you to be safe and happy," their guide said.

"I think that won't be a problem," he said grinning at their guide. "We thank you though. We saw the transmissions but it falls a bit short of actually being here."

"I know. I had the same problem but taking the time to wander and see the sights helps. Go to the Temple. It really, really helps," their guide said. "I'm on call. You have my number, correct?" They nodded, then he grinned. "Don't be afraid to call me. I love doing this."

They nodded, then watched him go, the door to the first house they ever lived in that was nice let alone theirs to own closing quietly behind him. Their children stepped from their family huddle to explore. They would join them and soon they would be on the street like many, many others looking around, exploring the luxury of the place before going to the Temple to be comforted.

-0-Far away

Hydro brooded as he watched his family working in the kitchen. His genitors and brother hadn't recognized him since he had added features during his years of fighting and fucking around. He kept his energy signature dampened too. They looked terrible, defeated, petrified and bereft of hope. It poisoned his processor to see them this way, the genitors that had loved and tried to provide for him and the little brother who had been a sparkling the last time he had seen them. The femme and her genitors and sister were also on his processor. He had to get them out of here.

He had begun to develop a plan, one that would get them free and into the debris that floated thickly here in this area. If he could secure a ship to 'patrol' maybe he could get them into it as well. If he did he could be away from here with all of them swiftly. No one would wonder what he was doing out there and he could make a break for it to safety.

He hadn't changed his mind about things. He was still a wild aft hooligan with criminal tendencies but this was his family. This was the ada and atar who went to disgusting jobs every day and brought home what they could to feed him and his brother. They wore themselves out trying to be good to him and his brother and now it was his turn. Because they had to go, so did the other four. They couldn't stay here and remain alive. Some orn, some moment, one of them would be killed and it would be blood on his servos. It was the way things were.

Why it bothered him, this was the only new thing about it.

-0-TBC 3-6-16 **edited 3-9-16**


	68. Chapter 68

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 68)

-0-At the United Nations in a committee room with the whole world(s) watching

They sat at a table, the designated representatives of the human science community of Mars. They had discussed things with Wheeljack, Perceptor and Prowl, then chose among them five of their own to represent their group before the UK , USA and the United Nations committees of inquiry. Sheila Conroy almost by default became the chief spokesman and with her sat Michio Yamaha, Alejandro Lopez and by invitation, Doctor Phoebe Grant, MD from Earth 1 who was not only a biologist but the on site medical doctor of the permanent science colony.

They waited under the spotlight, individuals from America, Spain, Japan and the United Kingdom as the international committee members of the UN Committee on Treaties with Autobot Nation and their representatives from their several science committees as well as a few Nobel winners as special invites gathered themselves together. Their chairman, Dr. Abioye Akinya from Nigeria began to speak, welcoming everyone as well as setting the agenda. When he was through, Sheila read the statement that everyone in the ex-pat human science community put together.

"Thank you, Dr. Akinya, for your welcome and that of the committee members today. I am Dr. Sheila Conroy of the United States and my colleagues with me and on Mars wish to help you with your questions and concerns, explain our role in the community life of Autobot Nation and to tell you of the research that we have undertaken. We have slides and short videos that we'll show and that's why Tinker who is a science guru for all of us will help with that part of our presentation," she said turning to the micro mini-con that stood behind them with a pleasant expression on his cute little face.

Everyone looked at the tiny bot who must have only stood four feet tall. He was humanoid in mode, had a very sweet expression on his little face and was a brilliant teal with white accents. He looked around at them, his little finials glinting from the spit shine he had undertaken at The Paint Box in the Mall of Tyger Pax by marching orders from his tiny femme bond, Es-o. He nodded as the committee nodded back. "Mister or doctor, sir?" Akinya asked.

He grinned. "I can assume that doctor is more appropriate. What do you think, Sheila?" he asked his favorite human.

"I think cutie pie is more appropriate but doctor is earned," she replied with a grin.

A murmur of chuckles went through the room as Tinker looked around. He smiled at Sheila. "Cutie pie." He chuckled, a soft sweet sound.

Sheila looked at her papers again. "We were the luckiest humans in the world once upon a time to go to Autobot City and begin to extend the collaboration and friendship of human and bot that exists to this day. It was an extraordinary adventure, one all of us had dreamed about all of our lives. We got to come to a place where every effort for our comfort and safety was taken into account. We were able to work in state of the art facilities, live in a luxurious spacious habitat, consult with scientists practicing science tens of thousands of years in advance of our own and never were we ever given anything less than respect, time, attention and answers to our questions.

"When a piece of equipment was needed Specialty Fabrication would take the request and return it to us in less time than it would take to order it from Earth. It would be our size, have special features and be completely amazing and appropriate to our need. Everything that they do, everything that they make, everything that they think is state of the art. They are the most remarkable, incredible, kind, collaborative, imaginative and decent people any of us have ever worked with.

"They take us on jaunts to other worlds and moons. I have been to Pluto, Mars, Neptune and Uranus, the moons of all of them including Saturn and Jupiter and I have overflown the baked desiccated surfaces of Mercury and Venus. I have experienced the vacuum of space, the fury of the Oort Field and the extraordinary images of Cybertron.

"We have had the opportunity to visit the Dreadnoughts, forward bases, different arrays during maintenance runs and every part of the colony short of personal homes that's allowed and even then, I've been in the homes of the leadership and friends that I treasure in the science community.

"Earth 1 and the Sciences Habitat scientists work hand-in-hand for the good of our people and planet and we do so with the full support of the bots who don't have to allow us there but they do with open doors. There's none that are closed to us. They assist us at every step and include us in all their celebrations, events happy and sad and their fantastic yet incredibly familiar colonial life.

"We're included, respected, supported and consulted. We're free to think and do, to hitch rides to places like Io if we can and to write and publish what we find out and what we learn. There's only the most minimal of censorship due to the fact that the colony because of Megatron is on modified Martial Law so things are scrutinized for security but we have never been told not to do, say or send anything yet.

"We know that there's a huge desire to make a massive habitat for humans on Mars. We know that you want us to lobby for it and to try to influence the bots to allow it. We're not against it though we worry that some might not act the way they should embarrassing us all. Our reputation along with Earth 1, N.E.S.T. and the Resort operation is stellar and we want it to remain so.

"We also know that you want the operation to be autonomous and that you wish to exploit the resources around you. Understand, most of what the bots use is brought from space. The amount and type of minerals, metals and other necessaries out there is infinite. The amount of mining they do could fit into the footprint of the United Nations right here. There are roads that are extending outward with the idea that they will encircle the world but they don't disturb that world beyond their track. The bots are very conscious of the fragility of planets and so should we if we come in numbers.

"They will not allow willy-nilly exploration and destruction like we've accomplished on Earth and I wouldn't support it anyway. Neither would any one of us there. When you can see a world that is savage and then think with distance about how Earth is treated it changes you for the better. Our appreciation of Earth is manifest greater than it would be otherwise.

"The footprint of the buildings that sit on Mars and make up the colony proper make up less than the same square footage of only three of the five boroughs New York City. Yet that encompasses urban centers that support fifteen million individuals. All of their building and expansion is planned and utilizes the best ideas and intentions for the ground upon which it sits. That also encompasses an industrial support base that meets and exceeds the necessary output of all colonial requirements without any impact to the surrounding environment because they work hard to make it so. In a mere 305 square miles, the entire colony functions and serves its purposes.

"We've been guests of very extraordinary individuals and have had adventures untold because of it. All of us are working on very important research for the good of our people and for our progress. Any disruption of our ability to stay will be ruinous for what we're working upon because it cannot be duplicated here on Earth. We're here to answer your questions to the best of our ability, for us and for our colleagues on Mars. We will do so with the intention and hope of remaining there to continue. Thank you for this opportunity to do so."

The chairman nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. I would like to introduce my colleague, Dr. Andre Baudin from France. He would like to talk to you about the situation involving the various habitats, the Resort and future possibilities."

A dark haired man with piercing eyes famous for futurist thinking involving living off world nodded to the group. "Ladies. Gentlemen. Thank you for coming. As you know, we are very interested in building an autonomous habitat of some size on Mars for our own purposes and exploration. We are on the same page as you for the same things and reasons but have had little response from the Autobots. What can you tell us is the main stumbling block to this project?"

The humans leaned in to whisper together, then Sheila turned back to them. "There have been a lot of things happening to divert attention from things like this such as the new migrations, the massing of Decepticons in the Oort Cloud and Decepticon incursions. There is also a concern about autonomy, what it means to you in practice and the idea that the colony would be outside the basic rules of Autobot Nation. Given that the colony would have to be built by the bots, that it would have to be defended and supported by the bots, the idea that you're outside the rules of the road is worrying."

"We understand that the Prime is the rule of law, that his orders run the colony. But we would be autonomous, following the rules for our colony that we have arrived at through consultation among those who would be part of the joint project. Did you review them? Have the Autobots and the Prime reviewed them?"

"Before we came, we put together what we were going to say collaboratively. Earth 1 joined us along with a representative of N.E.S.T. and the other habitat dwellers, the Hu-An. We agreed to what we intend to say here. We also went over the rules you've designed for Earth2 and got their input. When we got ready to come we talked to Preceptor and Wheeljack, the Masters of Science for Autobot Nation and with Prowl, the Second-In-Command of the Autobot Armed Forces and the bond of the Prime himself. They know and have studied the rules."

"What are their opinions and when will we get word back about them?" Baudin asked.

"I am unclear when they will respond but I imagine things slowing down now will free up the time to do so. I can't speak for them but that is my impression. What happens inside the habitat within bounds of course is fine with them. They don't interfere with the inner workings of Earth 1," Phoebe Grant said. "We're allowed to live with the by-laws and laws of our charter as proposed and detailed by the UN Charter. Outside, we're subject to the rule of the Prime. The Hu-An also said that was so for them. All of us are subject to the rule of law according to the Charter of the Primes and the Laws and Regulations of Cybertron when outside our territory and habitats.

"We obey them because they are reasonable, sensible and designed to protect everyone. This is a planet where we are the weakest part of the equation. One misstep is death to us, nearly instantaneous and ugly as hell. They can exist in vacuum without gear and so can the Hu-An for short periods of time. Neither species has to breathe atmosphere. Therefore, we obey the rules and laws and get along fine. None of us have ever been in trouble, nor have the laws of Autobot Nation ever been restrictive, oppressive or unjust. We have as much freedom to come and go as anyone else here or on Mars.

"As for rules and law … we at Earth 1 wanted to put our colony 50 Cybertronian miles away from Autobot City. That meant 100 Earth miles. It was too far away we were told to defend. The Prime insisted and received compliance from us that 12 Cybertronian miles would be far enough away. That's good for everyone because they have to defend us, all of us and we're at modified martial law. When the danger passes, when Megatron is gone for good and the Empire pacified, then we can live without it. But as someone who lives there, who has my husband and daughter there, I agree with the Prime," Phoebe Grant concluded.

"Then you agree that if we lived there the Prime could make arbitrary decisions about how we live, what we're allowed to do and whether or not we can explore and mine?" Baudin asked.

They discussed together off mike, then Michio Yamaha spoke. "We live on a dead world essentially. We have the opportunity to live in a pristine environment untouched for millions and even billions of years and explore it that way. We're part of a space going civilization that takes excellent care of us and shares incredibly well. We don't want to tear the place up the way we have on Earth. You think about Earth every single day when you look out the window and see old unspoiled panoramas in every direction.

"I'm not the expert on what should be allowed or not. But I do know that the Prime has stewardship of the world and all of us. He's fair and generous. You'd have to negotiate with him and his senior staff for whatever you could be allowed to do. Remember, nearly everything you could want they can bring from space. Why dig in the ground when you don't have to for minerals and the like?"

"You have to understand," Alejandro Lopez said in his beautiful Spanish accent. "We live under a threat. Right now, nearly two and a half million new refugees have arrived. They were harassed all the way here and attacked at the end. They're absorbing massive population who have no where else to go. The threat is still there. You cannot discount it and say that you can come and go around the planet living by your own rules. We have to be a team, a coordinated cooperating team to survive. The moment you step outside of the habitat off the designated territory of the facility, you're on Prime's turf and he has the deep responsibility to keep you safe and alive in a zero opportunity environment.

"But at the same time, Doctor, we would like to make our own plans and do our own projects without feeling the pressure of supervision or denial of what we deem important to the future and well being of Earth."

"Then again, what we deem important may conflict with the Cybertronians. They have a different ethic when it comes to resources and their management. It should also be understood that the buildings and other points of construction will be done by them including all roads and parking spaces, the air strip they include to get things to us or us to somewhere we need to go swiftly. We're supplied by Autobot ships, assisted by Autobot techs and workers and protected by Autobot soldiers. I'd hate to see us become ungrateful. No one expects us to be servile, Doctor, but I think we must never forget that we're outsiders in their domain and not the other way around. It would be catastrophic if they weren't there to help us," Michio said. "We wouldn't even be there in any way that wasn't dangerous and inadequate."

Baudin stared at him. "I'm not suggesting ingratitude. I am however asking that our autonomy and ideas, our plans, needs and wants be given their due. Anything else is to be placed into the secondary position of having to clear every project with the Prime and his advisers. We wish to make our own way forward and even if it requires assistance which we are very grateful for, make no mistake, it should not require obedience to a standard that is counter productive to our mission."

The scientists stared at him a moment, then Phoebe Grant shifted uneasily in her seat.

-0-TBC 30-7-16 **edited 3-9-16**


	69. Chapter 69

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 69)

-0-At the United Nations, New York City, United States of America, Earth

The scientists stared at him a moment, then Phoebe Grant shifted uneasily in her seat. A rustle of sound from behind her caught everyone's attention, then Dr. Baudin stood. He gestured for those making their way to a seat behind the scientists to come forward. "Please, ladies. Thank you for coming. Why don't you join the others at the front table."

Barbara Morshower, Judy Fulton, Sarah Lennox, Lonnie Epps, Linda Graham, Judy Witwicky and their chief of security, Gavin Pritchard walked forward to the table where the grateful scientists waited. Pritchard, a former UK Army Special Forces Commando came with 'his ladies' to make sure they got in and out safely. Given the mood of the colony over these hearings, it seemed prudent to him to be here. They sat beside and among the scientists who looked at them with relief. A moment of consultation ensued, then they turned back to Baudin.

"Ladies, welcome. I'm happy you came on such short notice. I believe your testimony will be relevant to the proceedings because you have the honor of having the first business operation by humans on Mars."

"Thank you," Barbara Morshower said as the others nodded. "We're here to support the scientists who are dear to us and to help everyone understand the promises and limitations of Mars."

"I would like to ask you about that. We as you know wish to establish a colony in the range of 80,000 permanent civilians and security on Mars some distance from the Primal Colony. We want it to be autonomous and have the right to explore and create using the resources of the planet as we do. Our purpose is to make it the first of many colonies. Yet there has been no movement on the part of the Prime's government to meet with us to discuss this to any great degree. We have had many commissions and fact finding get togethers at Diego Garcia, but nothing more. Since you have a major business operation in the colony, tell us what we can do to expedite this situation," Baudin asked.

They glanced at each other, then Judy Witwicky looked at him. "First of all, we have a relationship with the bots that's unique and the foundation of it is trust. All that we do on Mars is to build and strengthen that trust between them, us and Earth." She looked at Morshower. "Tell them, Barbara."

Barbara smirked, then looked at the committee. "First of all, you want a site that's miles and miles away from the colony because you want it autonomous. That's understandable. However, it isn't very practical given our current security situation with Megatron. A Cybertronian mile equals two Earth miles. You asked for a colonial site 500 Cybertronian miles from the colony. That's a 1,000 Earth miles from where we live and work. It is 1,000 miles outside of the colonial urban security network too.

"Understand, this solar system is buttoned down to a degree that's hard to explain unless you see it. We have forward bases out 125 light years into the Oort Cloud, Seeker flights, seven of them daily who leave every six hours to fly sorties through all of our first two rings of security to make sure no one is infiltrating them or challenging us. Round the clock they fly. Every single day.

"We have forward bases on Enceledus, Charon, Europa and out into the Oort Cloud with Fort Apache, Fort Cybertron, Fort Recluse and another I forgot," she lied as she thought fleetingly of Camp Gliese. "That doesn't count the deep space communications and sensor arrays, the rebuild of Cybertron with all its resources and expertise, the surrender to the Prime of all of the ground forces there and about half of the outlying Decepticon groups in that region.

"The rest are still active, a good half of all the Decepticons Megatron commanded and they're unwilling at this point to quit. Some are breaking away as you may know requiring Prime to beef up the local group by the inclusion of Dreadnought Class vessels between us and them.

"The threat is contained but real. Until Megatron is put down for good, having you 1,000 miles away from the center makes you difficult to defend. If Prime has to add you into the equation during an emergency then you make things harder. If we have to evacuate you to the main colony, how easy do you think airlifting or bridging 80,000 vulnerable humans in an unforgiving environment like Mars will be, perhaps under attack or imminent threat? You made a problem by your insistence on distance from the start."

"Then if we modify that … you suggest that this will increase our chances for our request?" Baudin asked.

"Sure," Judy Witwicky said. "When Black Shadow came and the colony had to go to the shelters, the army and air force could concentrate on saving us without rushing off to find everyone somewhere else. You have no idea how hard it was to get everyone underground in a concentrated area in the space of a few seconds. Imagine what it would be like to see if and perhaps assist a huge group somewhere else far away."

"The threat of one mech brought the entire planet to a standstill. Megatron if he comes won't come alone," Sarah Lennox replied.

"But he has to get through great levels of security," Baudin suggested.

"He does," Judy Witwicky said. "Prime will bash his ass but he still will come because Megatron is an idiot and we can't be worried about 80,000 humans out in the boondocks when he does."

"How difficult was it to build the resort?" Baudin asked.

"If you're asking about the actual building process, not hard at all. Once we met with the architects and the engineers, it was smooth sailing. It was getting the organization going that was difficult," Judy Fulton said.

"Then you met with reluctance from the Prime as well?" Baudin asked.

"No," Morshower said. "Not at all. You have to understand how the Prime works and how the government functions. Prime is head of state, head of the military and a figure of veneration among The People. He runs the show by committee though other Primes did so with a Senate or on their own. He has asked individuals to represent different groups and they come with the different colonial department heads to discuss business, make decisions and help him with information for his leadership.

"Every group in the colony has a representative including us, the human community and N.E.S.T. One of us goes to the meetings with the N.E.S.T. soldiers who have always attended both here and at Diego and we listen, answer questions about Earth and help make things work. We do this as a community but Optimus Prime has the last word on any decision.

"When we came forward with the idea of the Resort, it was to help create a way for humans and bots to get to know each other by bringing humans here and letting them see and interact with the bots. Because things were going on, it took a while to get permissions and the like but we got them. If things were ever smooth, if there weren't migrations of one and two million coming all the time or pirates in the Oort Field, we'd be underway a lot faster. Prime has a lot of things to do and not enough hours in the day to get them all done as fast as some of us want."

"The building itself was smoothly done," Sarah Lennox said. "We had the utmost cooperation from the City Manager, Ultra Magnus and the Colonial Engineer, Jetta of Iacon. The engineering firm we utilized was a private firm with some of the best Cybertron ever produced and the suppliers of materials and the assistance of Public Works that is now led by Mack of Iacon, Jetta's younger brother was and still is amazing. We have great staff both human and bot, a supply line to Earth that's clockwork and an opportunity for humans to come and find out why we love the bots so much."

"You're looking at ground zero with the six of us. My son, Sam was the first to meet the bots. Then my husband, Ron and I were second. Sarah, Lonnie and Linda's husbands fought and still do with the bots as members of N.E.S.T. commanding striker teams both on and off world. Judy's husband runs Diego Garcia for the USA and Glenn Morshower runs Global N.E.S.T. We're a well oiled machine, a family. In fact, we're called The Family by the colonials. Part of our success is this history but all of it is from the trust we made during that history. Respect and trust, that's the oil that greases the wheels of progress," Judy Witwicky said.

"We have decided that the colony would have to pay for itself once we get it built. That would mean utilizing resources of the local area. We are very aware that the Cybertronians do that themselves yet we have met great reluctance to any part of that idea for ourselves. Could you please speak to this," Baudin asked.

"Sure," Lonnie Epps said. "First of all, I can't get too deeply into the why. All of us belong to the Ladies Auxiliary of Earth and that means we work on projects for the colony that help it and everyone there, thereby showing Earth in a good light as best we can. That means we get to go to places you may never see yourself."

"Like the Temple," Baudin said.

They nodded. "Yes. We're part of the Temple Auxiliary which maintains it, the Basilica and the Mausoleum. Part of that means home visits when someone dies or gets sick, cleaning the grounds and interiors of all three and being available when needed. We've come to know and understand them maybe better than most because we understand how they think and what they believe. I won't tell you about that because its taboo and would violate a trust but suffice it to say, it belongs to their world view of how things should be and how they conduct themselves."

Barbara Morshower nodded. "They've been space going since the beginning of the universe and there are stories that they were if not the first species ever to come to be, then they were close. Because of that, they have a reverence for things that we could use more of. They don't mistreat the worlds they occupy even though a war destroyed their home. That was caused by greed and the idea one group was superior to others. They have respect for planets and those who live there. For Prime, its if not religious then close to it, his reverence for life and its right to be free and safe. The only mining that's done on Mars is for energon. There is one gravel pit where its done.

"They use energon for creating food, medicine and the things they make. They're master metallurgists and it takes very little energon to make lots of things. All of the rest of their mineral needs come from space, just like the stuff they bring to Earth for us. The Oort Field is so massive it goes out more than five light years and its packed with every kind of mineral or metal that we could ever want in quantities we could never use up. Digging in the ground and destroying the planet with that alternative available is stupid and unacceptable. And I would also add, it isn't just them that feel that way. I do as well," Morshower said as the others nodded.

"Then mining and digging is out of the question," Baudin said.

"We can't speak for anyone. We can only give you information upon which to make your own conclusions," Linda Graham said. "We live on a pristine planet with few interruptions of the ecosystem as possible. The bots are very careful about that because of their reverence for their own home world and life in general. Its part of who they are and what they hold dear. You can fight that or you can work with it. Your choice. We work with it and frankly, our Resort is beautiful. We're going to be adding to it shortly."

"What will you add?" Baudin asked.

Judy Witwicky grinned. "That's my idea," she said as the others nodded. "We're going to be adding a huge and I mean huge outside addition. We're going to have a nine hole golf course, a lake, an outdoor swimming pool, a forest, lots of grass for croquet and other games as well as picnicking. We want a large forest for our guests to wander around in, a huge garden for flowers and other features. The plans call for a giant dome over it of clear glass-like transparent aluminum. The engineers are finalizing the plans right now."

It was silent a moment. "Essentially, you're building a terrarium next to the Resort."

"Yes," Barbara said with a grin. "We've had to work out the permits with our neighbor. The Monastery of the Clavis Aurea of Upper Tetrahex wasn't too happy with our expansion ideas until we redesigned them to keep our operation from making a peep show of their monastery."

It was silent a moment. "We would like to visit your Resort to see what you've done and how we can benefit from your efforts. We would also like to meet with the relevant individuals and the Prime as well."

"We can tell them and help that way. We can also give you the $10 tour," Judy Witwicky said with a grin.

"We would like that. I personally would love it," Baudin said.

"Good," Judy Witwicky said. "Be ready to ride on the back of a segway through a jungle of legs when we go somewhere."

"The distance from Earth 1 to the colony is 12 Cybertronian miles. How long on a segway does it take you to get there?"

Baudin asked.

The women consulted, then Lonnie Epps looked at Baudin. "Too damned long," she said to great and much welcome laughter.

-0-TBC 3-8-16 **edited 3-9-16**


	70. Chapter 70

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 70)

-0-At the United Nations in a public meeting room discussing Mars

Laughter filtered through the audience who sat everywhere and filtered into the corridor beyond. Two moveable walls had been pushed back to accommodate the public and press.

Judy Witwicky sat forward. "It's clear to me that you're laboring under a lack of information. It might do you good to come to Mars, stay at the Resort and see for yourself how things are and how they're done."

Baudin nodded. "I would like that. I would like to bring with me some of the organizing committee for Earth2 as well as a number of other interested and invested parties."

"Send us a list so we can prepare to receive you. I can't promise that permissions for some of the places you want to see are going to be forthcoming and we don't speak for the Prime. If he wants or can see you, that's his decision. We make no promises," Judy Fulton said.

Baudin nodded. "Understood."

They continued onward discussing the difficulty of building in a nearly zero gravity environment, then the scientists interjected themselves into the conversation again after a moment of whispered conversation and covert texting behind everyone's backs. They nodded, then Phoebe waited for a moment. It came. "Dr. Baudin, we, the scientists of Earth on Mars would like to tell you what we want and need from you here. Most of us are on leave from universities and research centers. All of us are part of something else here on Earth and we have families and friends as well but none of us feel that anything we could do here would match what we do there.

"All of us are doing groundbreaking research on Mars, some of it with the potential to help our planet with all its ills and all of it pertains to humans living around the colony since all of us are part of the ongoing biological study that was started when we came there. How does living on a planet with one third the gravity of Earth affect human health, among other things? We need to know if we're going into space to live. We're safe and able to function at an exceptional level because of the bot's tech and willingness to help us.

"I'm right now as habitat doctor dealing with my N.E.S.T. counterpart with influenza and chicken pox at Earth 1. They're the first humans to become ill off world and the first on Mars in history. Not only is it a first but its also an opportunity for me to study the effects of Mars on illness and to see what works and how long it takes to become well again. I'm studying with Charles Ansel, a biologist who has a huge background in viruses, who is from the University of Edinburgh in Scotland. This is a huge opportunity for the future. If the scientists have to go, then I lose collaborators and they lose all their research, their contacts with the bot science community and any hope that all that work has a point.

"We've read that some would recall us. I want to know if this is true. I want to know if there are those who would jeopardize all this work and effort in some kind of game," Phoebe asked.

"I cannot speak for your representative governments but no one on the management board here is thinking that's a good idea," Baudin said.

"Then we need to do something about the ignorance here," Judy Witwicky said in her usual manner.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Here we go," Jazz said with a smile as everyone braced for impact.

-0-The Family Tower Great Room, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ron Witwicky rolled his eyes. "Oh crap. Judy," he said while bracing himself for anything.

-0-UN Conference room, NYC, Earth

"What I think would help everyone is if you came to Mars and saw what the scientists do, how they do it and who they do it with. Come to stay at the Resort. We can make arrangements for you to see things. I can't say I can get you into places that require Prime's permission but you can see Earth 1, the UN Legation construction and the Resort. If you do, I guarantee that you will understand a lot better how things go and what all of us work 24.5/13 to create."

Baudin smirked slightly. "24.5/13?"

Judy smirked back. "Don't tell me that you don't know that the day is a half hour longer and the week six days more on Mars do you?"

He grinned. "I am aware."

"Then get over there and see for yourself. Your conferences and committee meetings here don't do it all justice. You need to come see, you need to watch them and see the collaboration that makes this place possible. We sat down once and tried to figure out what it would cost to build the operation that we have with the Resort, our Earth based passenger ports and our partnership with Autobot City Touring Company if we had to build it on Earth and pay for it. We decided that it came to nearly 7 billion dollars. Guess what it cost us to do this and this doesn't include the expansion that we have in progress for our outside component," Judy Witwicky asked.

"I'm unclear but I'm sure it wasn't 7 billion dollars," Baudin said as he sat enjoying the banter with this, one of the high powered women that seemed to run things among the human population of Mars.

"We signed a lease for 100 years for one American dollar. Then the cost of the construction, the Earth based sites, the support and transport of all that we require from Earth to continue operations, the utilities and all of it short of our partnership with Autobot City Touring company which is a separate venture came to three American dollars, 2 British pounds, 2.7 Euros for France and our word that this was going to be a joint venture with our Cybertronian partners. For all that the Touring Company does and they provide the vessels that bring and return guests to Earth and take them around the system and on world, it was a handshake. I didn't bother to calculate what that would cost us on Earth." Judy sat back with a grin. "Come, fly with us. We'll show you the sights and it won't cost you one thin dime."

It would be a done deal. After another hour of chat, the meeting broke up and the humans made their way to the airport where a touring company vessel would wisk them all back to Mars. Requests would flood the office of Warren Roberts who had a staffer who managed the Resort At Mars Corporation for everyone involved.

Dr. Baudin and three science colleagues along with six UN representatives who were on various boards that managed the Earth side of Mars for the world were coming in three days. Also, before night fell anywhere, the UK and US committees would cancel their hearings and ask to come as well. They would be allowed. The last to respond was the managing board of Earth2 who would ask to come to see as well what they were asking for and facing with their request. By the time every name was calculated, there would be 10 members of the United Nations, 6 members of Parliamentary committees from the United Kingdom and 10 members of the United States Senate and House.

What would interest the bots most were the representatives of the Earth2 Consortium. They would include Owen Harris, Cynthia Tomas, Jun Lee, Franz Busch and three billionaires that were heard over the spy line at Musha Cay while on vacation with Owen Harris. Carl DeYoung, a billionaire who would be Earth2's onsite leadership and two other rich men who met with Harris over drinks and dinner in the Bahamas wanted to come too. They would be allowed.

-0-Back on world

They got an ovation as they walked through the concourse of the Resort heading for their offices and meetings with designers, engineers, habitat experts and several Hu-An charged with getting the soil up to speed to become fertile ground for the new giant terrarium that would be the outdoor part of the Resort.

It would be an awesome afternoon.

-0-Sam Witwicky

He came through the bridge to Autobot City Interplanetary and Intergalactic Airport to go to work here once again. He had been on Earth at the New York office organizing a new enterprise, a communications venture that would in the end rival Facebook and Youtube. It would be a way to showcase some of the innovations that were daily life on Mars and allow the bots to put into circulation content of their own among all the stuff humans would contribute.

They would do so with tech that was light years ahead of humanity, tech that would be part of the human's toolbox as they made and uploaded images and video of their own. It would be free to use, free of ads and other irritations and top a billion users a week after launch. Zuckerberg would be pissed.

He climbed onto his segway, then motored out heading for the office and the usual 2,500 emails that demanded his attention. His four assistants back in Los Angeles, London, Paris and New York handled a lot but he still had to sort, compose, weigh and otherwise manage the business agent end of his brief.

Yes, Samual James Witwicky, nerd, surprisingly tough and loyal friend of the Autobots was the Business Agent of Autobot Nation. His own boss, Warren Roberts, was General Manager and Personal Liaison of the Prime of Cybertron and Mars, probably the bitchingest title ever uttered by mankind in any age. Mikaela Banes was Communications and Public Relations Manager of Autobot Nation and his mom and dad were manager/owners/directors along with other family friends of the first and biggest human business enterprise ever made off world.

If they could only see him now. He was actually looking forward to his ten year high school reunion.

He reached the tower, went up and carried his slag to the office at one end of the first floor. No one was there in the others so he walked back in and made lunch. Carrying it to the great room, he turned on the television and with the stock market ticker running in a small box to one side settled in to watch the fun following the meetings at the United Nations where his mom and her friends helped the scientists kick ass.

Life was great in Sam Witwicky world.

-0-On Earth

Carly Brooks-Spencer walked to her office in the transitional space where the British contingent to the United Nations Legation soon to be open on Mars worked to get things ready. She had been chosen to be assistant consul in charge of economic development for the British unit that would share the building with delegations from America, France, China, Russia, Germany, Canada and Australia. They were among the first to sign Autobot treaties and thus, they were granted the right to a delegation on world.

Because of her connections to the bots, because she graduated with honors from Cambridge with a degree in business, because she had worked in embassies before and because she was a beautiful example of a beautiful British woman, she was chosen.

It didn't hurt that her equally beautiful brother was a member of an onworld striker team soon to take one of two permanent slots in an alpha unit. James was fitting in beautifully and he worked hard making the cut to take a permanent assignment on the Alpha team run by Will Lennox. Both of them would be living off world, something their parents waffled about, finding the good amongst the bad. She would be living in the building that would be one half mile from Earth 1 where she already had friends and 24 miles from Autobot City where Sam lived in the Family Tower on Metroplex Highway 2. It was incredibly exciting for everyone.

The phone rang so she answered it, sitting down to stare out at the rolling countryside of the big country home where they were putting things together for the big move soon. "Carly Brooks-Spencer," she said in her soft lovely voice. Then she grinned. "Hello, Sam. Where are you?"

Sam sat in his office after clearing the decks, then called through the encrypted array the huge country house where the delegation to Mars from the United Kingdom were organizing. In three days they would go to Diego Garcia to be briefed by N.E.S.T., the bots and humans who lived there on how to do it safely and lawfully. "Hey, Carly. I'm in the office at the Tower. I just cleared my desk. When will you be at Diego?"

"Friday," Carly said. "Will you be there?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "I got listed. We're coming in, then back again. We're having a horde of humans coming and I have to help with that."

"We can be together there then," she said with a smile. All around her the permanent staff of the consulate of the United Kingdom worked to get their hook ups, downlinks, affairs and business in order. The inspection of the consolute on Mars was in seven days, then if all was going well, they would be arriving in bits and pieces a week later. It was coming very, very fast.

Outside, ducks floated on a pond in tranquil English countryside as two people spoke to each other on different planets.

-0-TBC 3-9-10


	71. Chapter 71

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 71)

-0-In another meeting

They sat together, members of the Senate and House Autobot Treaty and Intelligence committees getting briefed by Glenn Morshower and his team. The Vice President was there for the President and with them were members of the intelligence community including the chiefs of the CIA and the National Security Agency or NSA. Morshower was concluding the informational part of his presentation about the situation as it stood in the Oort Cloud. It was silent a moment.

Andrea Hoxley, a minority leader on the committee for both areas, Autobots and Intelligence thanked Glenn for the information. "And as it stand now we're pretty much in balance with them."

"Given the firing capabilities of the dreadnoughts, six in number and the size, experience and diversity of the assets that Prime can field, yes," he said.

"Tell us about this Razorclaw. What sort of commander is he?" Taylor Caldwell, oddly enough Charlotte Mearing's replacement on the NSA asked.

"He's smart, tactical and he's someone hard bitten Decepticon soldiers submit to in authority and command. Willingly I might add. He's part of a gestalt combiner which I have already told you about but the lynch pin for that to work lives on Mars and has no intention of rejoining him to make the mechanism called Predaking. I am sure you have seen that individual when combined? Ambassador Ratchet presented one for our scrutiny that he took while in battle," Morshower said.

Caldwell nodded. "I have. How do we know that the missing individual, Rampage, won't go anyway? What precautions have they taken to ensure this doesn't happen?"

Morshower glanced around the room, then looked at Caldwell. "He gave his word to the Matrix."

It was silent a moment, then Caldwell leaned back staring at Morshower with an appraising eye. "That doesn't give me any comfort, General."

"It should. The penalty of breaking your word to the Matrix is death. A really bad one. The last mech who did burned to death from the inside out on the floor of Club Cybertron. I saw his empty armor. Rampage is a business owner, a respected individual and in a bond with children that he's mad about. He's defended the colony several times already bringing battle groups in peacefully by allowing them to believe he's still a homicidal killer and would make them pay if they didn't. He's going nowhere."

Caldwell glanced behind Morshower to a tall military man, a Lieutenant General who was sitting silently by the wall. He rose, then walked to the table to sit beside Caldwell and the CIA chief. "I'm making a change here, General, and it isn't against your judgment or command. We've decided to create the position of intelligence liaison between us and your command to facilitate information flow and to help plan for any situations that arise. We've chosen Lieutenant General Joseph Bowers to be that liaison."

Morshower looked from the silent figure of Bowers, someone he knew and didn't trust to the two spy masters. "You don't trust my command."

"We didn't say that," Caldwell said. "We want to have a freer and swifter flow of information between you and us. That's all this is. General Bowers is very talented, has a background in intelligence and will do a fine job. We've cleared it with the President and the deed is done. We want this to work, General."

"Or what?" Morshower replied hotly.

"Nothing. We're a team facing a huge new enemy situation. It calls for vigilance and cooperation," Caldwell replied.

"You're implying that I am neither," Morshower replied.

"No, sir," Caldwell said with an earnest tone. "You have a huge brief. We're helping you with an important part that ties you to us. I for one respect you greatly."

They stared at each other, then the tense meeting broke up, Hoxley asking Morshower to stay a moment. Everyone filed out including Bowers until it was only Caldwell, the Vice President and Hoxley. "General, allow us to explain."

Morshower glared at them, then nodded curtly. Caldwell sighed. "General, I apologize for not cluing you in earlier but the walls have ears. We've deflected the imposition on your command of any number of worse options by setting up this individual to be 'liaison'. They wanted to put a team in but we managed to put the kibosh on that."

"Who is 'they'?" Morshower asked.

"The usual suspects," the Vice President said. "Money and power. All of them on the other side. We aren't clear anymore where the good guys end and the Resistance begins."

"We discussed this with Charlotte Mearing who's been working with the three of us for some time now trying to scope out how far into the structures of governments around the world The Resistance and The Family have gotten. This appointment was inevitable but the three of us with Mearing have worked to keep it simple and the really terrible suggested individuals out," Andrea Hoxley said. "You can trust the four of us. We've made a pact, General. We know what's at stake."

"I'm sorry to spring it on you, General," Caldwell said with genuine contrition. "You're not the easiest person to meet lately."

Morshower relaxed. "I'm sorry too. Thank you, all of you. We now have an intruder in our group. I think I have a way to minimize the threat," he said taking out his special phone, one encrypted by bot tech and hooked into the comm array that they used to communicate between Earth and everywhere else. "Morshower, 87-213 bravo, echo. I wish to speak to Optimus Prime."

It was silent a moment as everyone looked at the device in Morshower's hand. Then a luxurious tenor spoke. "This is Optimus Prime."

-0-Ops Center, Iacon, Cybertron

He sat at the command table going over the sit-rep for Cybertron. Things were going very well as far as it went. They had taken the surrender of a deep space supply team, seventeen ships and fifteen thousand workers once their central supply bases were secured ten light years away as well as two small battle groups. They were tired, hungry and desperately hopeful that things were changed for the better.

Several dozen of them ended up in custody anyway because they had priors, outstanding warrants or were aft heads at stand down. All in all, good on the Autobots. Prime took the call internally. "This is Optimus Prime."

:Optimus, this is Glenn Morshower. We have a situation here on Earth that requires special handling:

:What is it, Glenn?: he asked.

-0-At the other end of the line

"What is it, Glenn?"

"We have a general imposed onto my staff that is supposed to be an intelligence liaison between my operation, the CIA and NSA. He's problematic because he's tied into some of our mutual enemies by marriage and temperament. I want to mothball him on Mars and would like your input."

There was a pause as Optimus accessed meaning, then he was back. "I am supportive of your decisions, Glenn. I trust that if you feel this is wise, then so be it. I am assuming that he will live in the N.E.S.T. Habitat?"

"That would be where he would stay. Only on Mars would we be able to read his reports and every communication he might make. I won't have someone involved in what we're trying to do and not trust them. Given the censorship applied to Earth-bound transmissions, we can read and listen to all his remarks. Charlotte Mearing can run this mission on your end. I can assign my aide, Charley, to work with her at this end. We cannot be sure that everyone's loyalties are the same, Optimus."

"Very well, Glenn. I concur. If there is anything you need from our end consult with Jazz, our intelligence chief or Elita. I will have him contact Mearing to work out the shared responsibilities," Optimus said.

"Thanks, Optimus. By the way, Andrea Hoxley, the Vice President and a member of the NSA who is on our side, Taylor Caldwell are with me now. I am drafting them to be the team with Charley at this end," Morshower said with a grin. They grinned with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your assistance. We are in your debt," Optimus said.

"It's our pleasure, Optimus. Until all are one," Andrea said. "By the way, my family and I are coming to the Resort in a month and I would love to see you when we do."

"I will be honored to see you again. Perhaps you can bring Mr. Caldwell as well so we can talk. Mr. Vice President, please pay my respects to the President and to your kind wife, from my House to yours."

"I will do that, Optimus. Thank you. I'm very glad that we caught this. We have to work together," he said.

"That is very true," Prime said. "Until all are one is our creed and we work every day to make it so. Glenn, when can we expect this individual? I am assuming you wish me to meet him?"

"I will personally introduce you, Optimus. Give us a few more days and we'll come with the U.N. Groups when they come to settle into the Consulate."

"Understood. Thank you all for what you do."

"Where are you now, Optimus?" Andrea asked with a grin.

"I am at Autobot Headquarters in Iacon on Cybertron. Perhaps when the situation becomes more settled, you can come and see our home world yourselves," Prime said.

"I look forward to it greatly. Good bye, Optimus," Andrea said.

They made their farewells, then the line was cut. Morshower turned to the group. "Do you have my numbers?" They nodded. "Very well. Time to go talk to my new liaison." He grinned coldly. "He better get used to zero atmosphere and the wrath of Charlotte Mearing really fast. Poor bastard."

It was on a good note that they left the room and separated to go their own ways leaving Morshower and Lt. General Joe Bowers alone in the corridor.

-0-TBC 3-10-16 **edited 3-10-16**

NOTE: Sometimes I think I'm channeling this. When a thread like this emerges I go with it. Having done this since 1996 or 1997, I have learned not to ignore them. They tend to be the beginning of something interesting. :D


	72. Chapter 72

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 72)

-0-In a corridor outside a briefing room on Capital Hill, Washington, D.C., United States of America, Earth

They stared at each other as Morshower's aides, all of them longtime members of his staff and loyal to the Pit and back stepped away. It was silent, then Morshower closed the gap between them. "What is the real story here, Joe?"

He shrugged. "They want more contact, more information. Its unnerving to think that a quarter million killing machines are this close to Earth. It makes people insecure."

"You and I have never seen eye to eye. You and I don't have the same points of agreement. You're a bureaucrat. You've always been one. You have no battle experience and you play politics. I won't have that around me. My team is veteran, battle tested and we're all one. We work together with precision. I am not going to allow anyone or anything to come into that and make trouble. We respect the bots and we won't have discord in the ranks."

"That's not my brief, General," he replied evenly. "I've got my orders and I'm going to follow them. I would prefer to have your trust as well. I'm not the enemy."

"I don't know that. You're going to have to prove it," Glenn said with a steely eye. "I'm going to base you on Mars. You're going to be part of the N.E.S.T. group there but you will not have command. Your office will be there and so will your billet. Major Lennox will be in command of the installation and have overall say in all things N.E.S.T. on Mars. I hope I have made myself clear."

It was clear that it didn't set well with Bowers but to his credit he merely nodded. "Yes, sir. Very clear."

"Good. You have three days to get yourself together. You may have one aide. You will be living in the N.E.S.T. Habitat near the Hangar District. You will be subject for all matters security, bot or safety related to the command of Will Lennox. The rationale for that is very simple. One mistake and you die. There are no second chances. Until you learn to live there safely to * **our** * standards, in those areas you are subordinate. Given that he has been exemplary in his command of the station and its garrison, I see no reason to impose anyone over him so that remains unchanged as well. They are mine, the N.E.S.T. garrison and thereby, I make all their decisions regardless of protocol and command structure as per the treaty agreements."

He nodded, then watched as Glenn turned to join his aides at the elevator. It closed on them and they were gone. He watched the elevator doors for a moment, then turned to walk away. He disappeared into the building and was gone.

-0-At N.E.S.T. HQ, Cultural Center Road, Hangar District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat before the console a moment, then arose to walk to the rec room. He looked at Fig who was sitting nearby eating a sandwich. "Call everyone in here. Everyone. Account for whoever's not here."

Fig arose sandwich in hand, then made the all call. Everyone gathered including a number of the family who were hanging with their soldiers in the building. Below decks were two kinds of housing. One was for both enlisted-not married and anyone passing through and the other was for enlisted/officer-married/with or without children. Families were encouraged at this posting given it was 194,000,000 miles from Earth.

One was a very plush series of barracks with multiple sleeping capacity per large room and the others were single family apartments. Given the circumstances of the posting, all of them were luxurious compared to quarters for soldiers, marines, sailors and airmen and women short of general staff officers.

"I just got a call from General Morshower. We have a problem," Lennox said. "This is secret beyond secret. No one is to be told, not friends or families. Those family members here … promise me you'll keep this information secret."

The few that were there nodded, more than aware of times when they had to give promises about events, information or individuals as family of special operations soldiers and civilians. Just going to Earth required this kind of discretion given the intense media attention they received.

"The powers-that-be have imposed a general on Morshower that's some kind of intelligence guy. He's going to be a liaison between the politicians, agencies and us. The CIA and NSA are pushing him because somehow they think we don't tell them stuff fast or full enough.

"Morshower's posting him here," Will said as everyone groaned. "Yeah. That means we watch what we say. I would suggest that if any families live here to go to The Tower for most of your business and sleep here otherwise. Until we get a handle on this guy we have to be careful."

"What's his rank?" Niall Graham asked.

"He's a lieutenant general. Three stars," Lennox said for the benefit of the civilians.

"This is no good," Mama Fig said with a frown. Her little dog even seemed to frown.

"Yeah, Mama," Will said with a sigh. "But we have home court advantage. We're a team."

"Semper fi," Mama Fig said with conviction. "That general better watch his step."

Laughter greeted that as Fig grinned proudly at his mama. "She means it," he said to more laughter.

-0-At the Resort

Sarah Lennox sat in her office mulling the news. They had an apartment at the Habitat, mostly because Will was the commander and they stayed there for overnight operations or when they lent out their apartment in the Family Tower to family and friends. She had personalized it and made it home, the joy of turning the elegant space into a Terran-Cybertronian décor nest a great deal of fun. Many of the postings of earlier times and ranks were dumps and the bumping that came with command was no fun at all.

The general would need a place to stay so they would have to vacate their quarters to make way for him. If they had no other place to live, the bumping would go onward and downward until some junior officer would find himself in a barracks with his teddy bear and suitcase. They wouldn't have to do that here because of the Family Tower apartment but the idea of giving up their cozy space to a stiff rankled a bit. **"JUDY!"**

A head peeked around the corner. "What?"

"We have a bogie coming in shortly," Sarah said with a grimace. "I'm going to need help getting things into storage."

Moments later …

They sat around Sarah Lennox's computer terminal in the shared office of the Resort as she arranged storage at Stanix Storage and Care on 'M' Street in the big city. A moving company that they used, Autobot City Speedy Delivery would take all of the Lennox things that weren't going to The Family Tower Habitat and put them into a climate controlled storage facility in their company warehouse outside Stanix. A smaller on-site lockup would take care of more delicate things as Sarah considered just how much crap they had accumulated since coming here.

"We'll get the boxes from The Fixit Place," Lonnie said. "We can buzz over, then go to the Habitat. The sooner, the easier, Sarah," she said sympathetically. "Thank God you aren't bumping everyone."

Sarah grinned. "That would be horrible."

"Then let's get on it," Judy Witwicky said.

They arose, secured the routine of the Resort, then walked to the segway depot near the back where shipments entered the massive facility to buzz to a new business in the Temple District that specialized in do-it-yourself home stuff. They would secure boxes, then blaze their way to the N.E.S.T. Habitat to pack up for the mini-con Speedy Delivery Service to cart off for the duration.

N.E.S.T. had just taken its first direct hit.

-0-At the Habitat

Sheila Conroy and Jessie Landon taped boxes together, forming them from the flat things that they were. Even on Mars, some things were the same as Earth. Nearby, Sarah was wrapping tchotchkes with bubble type paper to protect them.

"It's amazing. We have three homes now … the farm in California, the apartment in the Family Tower and this place. I'm sort of embarrassed."

"The first you worked your ass off to have and these? These are perks," Lonnie said as the others nodded. "This is the best billet that we ever had. We're farther down the food chain than you. At least we don't have to keep a lawn cut to regulations."

The military women laughed. "There is that," Sarah said putting some of Annabelle's art pieces in a box. "This guy … I wonder if he's coming alone or there's a wife somewhere in the woodwork."

"I don't know. I just know she's going to have to earn her way around me. I've yet to meet anyone beyond Barbara that was married to a general and didn't use that as a club," Lonnie said.

Linda nodded. "That works on our side of the pond as well."

"That would be insult to injury," Sarah said as they handed a box to Jessie and Sheila to tape. "What's the word on the rumors about getting pulled off world, Sheila. I forgot to ask in all the hoo-ha."

"We're good to stay," Sheila said with a smile. "I can't tell you how glad I am."

"So are we," Lonnie said as she handed things to Sarah to wrap."

-0-194,000,000 million miles away in the Virginia countryside, United States of America, Earth

She hung up the phone, then considered the news. Joe had been given the post that would let him enter the inside closed off world of Global N.E.S.T. That was a brilliant coup that had been managed into fruition. What wasn't as brilliant was the news that he was going to be stationed on Mars among the aliens.

She picked up the phone again, then dialed a number. It rang, then a man's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Daddy," she said to her second favorite man. "Joe got the appointment but there's a catch ..."

-0-Prowl

He studied the schedule which would be tight with just the things that were required in the near future. The longer term items mocked him as he tried to organize the internal 'day planner' that all bots were born with. The funeral would happen two orns after the human delegations for the United Nations Consulate arrived. He would be attending their briefing tomorrow at Diego along with Ratchet, Wheeljack and Springer. Ratchet would run the show for the orientation with him making an appearance to lend the correct level of unblinking malice and Primal level gravitas to the n00bs.

There was the new trouble arriving with them, the intelligence officer from Earth. They would have to lull him with their usual razzmatazz. He grinned. He liked that word. He was considering other things when he was buzzed to make half a dozen decisions. He was Prowl so he did. At no time doing it was the first dozen problems forgotten.

-0-At her office at Earth 1

Charlotte Mearing considered the phone call she just shared with her ally, replacement and good friend, Taylor Caldwell who was with her inside the loop. She liked being inside. It was preferable to be outside. Sitting forward, she put in a call to her paramour, sparring partner, fellow traveler down weird paths toward a pulsating unknown and frag buddy, Seymour Simmons.

"Simmons here."

"Seymour, come to my office. We have a project."

"On my way, my cherie amour." The line clicked.

She grinned. He was a manic doofus sometimes but he knew in his own weird way how to treat a lady. He would be there in minutes. They would chat about the situation, develop their usual 800 plans, draw it up in triplicate, then go to lunch together.

-0-3-10-16 **edited 3-11-16**


	73. Chapter 73

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 73)

-0-On Earth

They dined together in their big house in the horse country of rural Virginia. Both of them had known each other from childhood so their relationship had a shorthand that only the truly comfortable mustered together. Octavia Rolfe-Bowers had taken the news rather well considering that her husband was heading to another world to live among what probably accounted for hostile natives.

Joe and her father, Mark Rolfe who was a descendant of Pocahontas, filthy rich in a state filled with zillionaires and who got his money on land and venture capitalism had talked at length. She was going with her husband. That point had been non-negotiable from the moment she had been apprised of the situation. None of them could talk her out of it so they planned with her in attendance.

In two days, the two would fly to Diego Garcia, go through the orientation, meet some of the most influential of the aliens and soldiers, then go. She would have to be ready to leave in less than that time. Given that she had managed to do so for the length of her husband's career, one that had posted them all over the world, she was a pro at last moment jumps.

She would have her family care for their home and horses. She was intensely horse oriented and an accomplished rider in hunts. She could provide a gracious home for her husband even if he was billeted in a barrel. She would also be eyes and ears for him like she always was. She was a woman of intelligence, sharp eyed and no one to underestimate. Horses, her husband and getting ahead were her passions. She was a Rolfe after all.

They discussed what they would do while her father and his allies cleared her to join Bowers on Mars. Tomorrow, she would whirl like a top getting things organized. Then she would go with Joe to Diego Garcia to learn the bonuses and pitfalls of life in a zero tolerance environment.

-0-At the N.E.S.T. Habitat about the same time

Sarah Lennox waited for Annabelle to finish her homework before they headed together to The Family Habitat in Tower 2. Will had just returned from running simulations out in the desert nearby with Striker Team Beta. James Brooks-Spencer had been made one of the two permanent members of the Alpha team. Now they were choosing the second.

Lennox walked in, kissed his daughter as she sat at the 'kid's table' doing her homework with the other children while Niall Graham, Junior 'helped'. He walked to Sarah, kissed her, then frowned. "What's the matter now?"

"Olivia Bowers is coming too. I just got the word," she said.

"I never met her," Will said. "What's the total downside?"

"Everything," Sarah said with a smirk.

"Oh crap," Fig Figueroa said as he reached into the cooler nearby for a beer. "Sounds like this place is no longer home sweet home."

"Over my dead body," Will said as Annabelle gathered her gear.

 **"DADDY!"**

"What, Princess?"

" **I CAN WHISTLE LIKE A CYBERTRONIAN!"** She did and she could.

It was a jolly though slightly deafened ride to The Family Habitat for dinner.

-0-Elsewhere

" **ADA!"**

 **"WHAT?!"**

Hilarious laughter overcame the speaker as others joined him to stand around looking up with face splitting smiles. Ratchet grinned as he opened the takeout dinner boxes. Ironhide was in their berth room putting his weapons in the gun locker cum family stuff and weird food closet storage space.

" **ADA!"**

" **WHAT!?"**

Riotous laughter.

 **"ADA!"** -six voices now

" **WHAT!?"** Ironhide walked in, then paused. "What, you little slaggers?"

Eight kids looked up with giant smiles. They leaned in as one and hugged Ironhide. He grinned at Ratchet. "They missed us."

"We missed them," Ratchet said. "Put them on their chairs while I slop food onto plates."

Infants were planted as a dog hopped around making a spectacle of himself. They finally sat, were served and began to eat. It was good, the company better and the night promising.

"Ada, you comed here to the shes to staying?" Orion asked as he spooned mashed potatoes into his pie hole.

"For now," Ratchet said. "We're going to try and be here for a while. It doesn't pay to work for Uncle Optimus. That slagger is a slave driver."

" **OTIS IS A DOO-DOO!"** Orion said in serious agreement. Then he paused. A fat chuckle arose from his peds next as everyone laughed. **"OTIS IS A DOO-DOO!"** He laughed loudly, nearly rolling off his chair.

Ironhide who was grinning grabbed his arm, steadying the little mech. "Eat up, infant. There's toys getting lonely in your room."

They dug in, the chat sweet, school oriented and amusing. When dinner was had, they jumped down and ran for their berth rooms, the older to do their homework and the babies to make a huge mess of their toys.

It was good to be home.

-0-Jetta

They stood together, brothers reunited as the big mech walked toward them, his lights bringing a blaze of illumination in the pitch dark of Martian nighttime. The others had seated themselves and public works specialists for big frames worked below ground to connect them to their life lines. The big frames were already doing the internal diagnostics themselves that would sign them off for habitation. The data was going to the Bureau of Refugees, the Teletraan Medical Database: Big Frames and the Bureau for Vital Statistics in City Hall where the night shift along with Ultra Magnus were organizing huge numbers of homes for newcomers.

The migration was winding down as the last were bring brought through. Ships guarded the remaining several hundred thousand as the numbers were whittled away. The remaining 80,000 or so at the end would find their homes in the gracious and glorious confines of six gigantic Autobot mechanisms. They were situated south of the two Metro Districts making them one continuous habitation zone of their type, Metro Districts 1-3. They paralleled the highway that led to Earth 1 and soon would have a wide paved branch road that skirted the others as it headed for Industrial Park Highway. It would help those who lived in their confines to go to work without entering traffic on other highways through the cities.

He walked slowly, his step falls making the mechs and femmes watching jump just a little. Nearby watching with excitement, Teatro and Swan stood side-by-side holding servos together with toys in their free hands. The idea of newcomers of their frame was always exciting until they found out there would be no new children this time. There was news about that there were others out there including of all things a femme. Whether that was true or rumor, no one knew. But it was exciting to consider.

He turned, got the all clear, then began to slowly transform downward. The blow back of energy felt like a cold breeze on the faces of the two big children who oddly enough were able to cope with the cold around them. Of all the children in the colony, they were the only ones. It had to do with the circumstances of their sparking, coming as one complete child sized mechanism without the process of growth everyone else incurred. Because of that it was conjectured some of their functions were already working at higher levels including regulation of internal temperature.

Sirens sounded from the city-former community as the last of the newcomers sat down, their remaining transformational shifts finally snapping into place. Standing still at last, their bodies blasted with sand, Jetta, Mack and their mechs watched as the hurried forward to go through the bot's precincts to check him over. They would find him optimal and when the last bunch of refugees began to come into the colony in the early morning, they would be taken to their new homes and not a tent.

Win-win.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

John Fulton signed off with Judy, then walked to the door to go to the Officer's Club for dinner. A short drive in a hummer would be enough to reach the building from his house nearby. It was the house that the Autobots built for his comfort after the battle with the Insecticons. That one.

He jumped out, then walked inside to join his counterparts from the UK, France and Japan who were waiting for him. He sat, gave his order, then grinned at the three men watching him curiously. "Just got word from Mars. Do any of you know Joe Bowers?"

None of them did. Fulton would fill them in. It would be interesting, the meet up coming in less than a day when all the delegations of the U.N. Consulate, a number of British, French and American fact finding politicians and Joe Bowers would show up for the 4-11 on living off world. Life never ceased to be exciting anymore John Fulton thought as he watched his dinner be set down before him. It looked delicious.

-0-Early morning on an island in the middle of the vast ocean

They filled the hangar with chairs for their expected groups. It would be a lot of individuals. Some of them had been briefed prior to coming and they had been given access to their gear a month earlier. Under supervised conditions, the humans coming to Mars learned about it, wore it and used it under controlled scenarios that let them put it on, experiment with the comm channels and understand how it was their lifeline. It was the only thing between them and a nearly instantaneous death. They were not allowed to keep it with them here and it was gathered at the end of each training session for inspection and amendments if any were needed.

There was one feature to it that precluded keeping the gear between practices for experimentation. The feature was the ability to make breathable sustainable oxygen through the fabric even from fractions of the element being present in their environment by a multiplication process that the humans would never understand nor duplicate. They would never have the parts and metal that they were made of which wasn't present on Earth. That stuff. It had military applications if ever decoded so it was like everything else that could be turned into a gun, banned from outside scrutiny.

They would wear it all the time on Mars, day and night. Each delegation at the consulate would wear a different color chosen by them and the visitors would wear the visitor color, tan. It identified them among the population as newcomers. The old hands wore suits with designs, different colors and fripperies added among the women that were fashion choices. They were easy to spot among the humans visiting. They had style. As for the rest, they wouldn't be allowed to tamper with their gear. Perceptor made clear that any tampering would trigger the security alarm that would bring rescue, something that was a safety feature built into the suits. If the smallest sand abrasion managed to pierce the fabric anyone within fifty miles of them would come running, civilian or soldier. Such was the precautions taken in the colony to preserve human life. Anyone trying to take even a thread or a snippet on the inside edge found on inside seams would set off the alarm and be exiled from Mars. Nothing would be tolerated to ensure that safety was paramount including industrial espionage.

What they were getting now was a chance to meet with senior Autobots, see what that meant and was like and hear from the man that would have command over every single human including those in Earth 1 and had from the start of human habitation on world, Major William Lennox, N.E.S.T. and his two partners, Bobby Epps and Niall Graham. Even in the semi-autonomous world of Earth 1 and now the Consulate, Will Lennox's word was law.

N.E.S.T. had the brief to protect and defend. They were also the ones who made decisions about projects and interceded with the bots. It grew out of their beginning and pending changes from on high in mutual agreement by bots and humans would stay that way. No one on Mars was as comfortable and capable in this environment than the three.

Except maybe for their wives.

And their kids. Their kids were pros too.

Other than that …

This was the time when they would get the rest of the story and learn the penalties for disobeying the rules, laws and practices that had kept everyone alive and thriving for years. This would also be the ninth year of the Autobot-Human collaboration. Nothing and no one would be allowed to fuck that up.

Nearby, planes landed off loading human delegates, human diplomats and human pains in the ass. Congressmen and senators, consuls, soldiers coming for the new striker team training here prior to going to Mars, aides, news people, tech civilians along with Joe and Octavia Rolfe-Bowers stepped off planes carrying gear, handbags, pets and guns. They would find their way forward, have breakfast, then pass a couple of hours before Ratchet's ambassadorial yacht which was spectacular and enormous arrived with the Autobots and soldiers from N.E.S.T.

Among them would be Seymour Simmons and his main squeeze, the redoubtable, determined, focused and utterly intractable Charlotte Mearing.

-0-TBC 3-10-16

-0-NOTES

One of the best memories I have of my mom as a younger woman was one day we were standing around her as she poured a glass of water to drink. I remember her peering own at us then singing in a really off key tone a silly song. We laughed riotously and she continued. I still see her smiling at us.

Three pieces of story for optimus prime101. :D ;)


	74. Chapter 74

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 74)

-0-On the morning of …

" **ADA!"**

" **HUSH UP!"**

" **ADA! BAD YOU!"**

" **HUSH YOUR PIE HOLE! IRONHIDE! GET IN HERE!"**

Ironhide peeked into the wash rack with a grin. Orion was hanging upside down by one ped with a serious frown on his funny little face as Ratchet scrubbed his aft. He had somehow gotten silly putty stuck on his behind and it was like chewing gum to remove. He saw Ironhide, then smiled a dazzling smile. **"ATAR! COME YOU, ME! I, ORION GO WITH YOU!"**

"Wait until you're clean, you little slagger. That'll teach you to take toys to bed," Ironhide said. He had stripped Orion's berth and put his little sheets and blankets into the washing machine. Maybe the stuff would come out. If not, then he was up for a tour of The Home Store to find new kids bedding.

Ratchet dunked Orion head first into a bucket of water, then held him up again. The infant sputtered, then frowned comically at his ada. Upside down. **"ADA! YOU DOO-DOO!"**

Ratchet grinned, then dunked him again. Two more dunks, then he held Orion out to Ironhide. Ironhide collected Orion sitting him upright as he sputtered. **"ATAR. ADA BAD!"**

Ironhide chuckled. "You, goofy." He wrapped the infant in a towel, then followed Ratchet out to the living room where ammas and appas galore sat along with four smiling younglings, a smiling dog and four smiling infants.

" **AMMA! ADA BAD! ADA SWAM ME! ADA NEED POW!"** Orion said as he was rubbed all over, then set on the ground. He turned to look upward at Ratchet, his face a deep frown of consternation. "Ada bad."

Raucous laughter greeted that, then he was strapped into his harness. A jolly group gathered to go and out the door they went, some carrying the little ones while the bigger kids hopped and skipped ahead of them.

"The new schools won't be drawing any of the children from established ones. I was worried that we would see a change for the older infants, Ratchet. Our school district if getting to be very big," Ravel said as the others nodded. "I'm told that we may have topped 35,000 students. Isn't that wonderful?"

Everyone agreed. It was AWESOME.

Prowler looked over Docker's shoulder as she carried him to the subway station. He smiled madly at Ratchet, then began to descend below with his great grandma. They gathered on the platform with everyone else as they waited for an orange train to Terra and one to Centurion. It would take about three attempts to find room but they would board and wave to Ratchet through the windows. He was due at Ops Center shortly for his triumphal, indeed Pharaonic trip to Earth.

Springer, Wheeljack, Perceptor and later on, Prowl would join him to show the flag, create the suitable impression and flaunt the magnificence of this, that and sundry. He would only be there for a while, then the rest was up to Will Lennox and his team along with a number of humans from Global N.E.S.T. who managed the training, routines and scheduling of humans bound for Mars.

He sauntered into Ops Center, then sat at the table where a distracted Prowl sat working on a datapad. "What's up, dude?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

Prowl glanced up with blase optics. "Nothing."

"I want to take a sparkling with me. Hand over Sojourner."

Prowl sat back with barely concealed battle lust on his handsome face. "She's in school."

"No she isn't," Ratchet said. "I checked."

"Why her?"

"I want to showcase an outstanding femme infant. She fits the bill."

"So does Hero," Prowl said.

"Hero is in school where she belongs. Hand over Sojourner and I'll have her back in jig time," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "She can play with Resolve."

"He's in school," Prowl suggested.

"Since when?" Ratchet asked with surprise.

"Since I lied." Prowl grinned, then popped his carry hold. A tiny femme holding two tiny dollies looked up with a smile. Prowl reached in drawing her out, then set her on her tiny peds onto the table too. She smiled again. Prowl kissed her helm. "Do you want to go for a ride with Uncle Crazy?" he asked.

Ratchet snickered as the tiny femme turned toward him. He held out his servos so she ran to him, taking a while to cover the distance. He gathered her up, then kissed her helm. "Come with me, baby. I'll take you away from all of this. You can come and razzle dazzle the rubes."

They discussed the situation, transferred Sojourner's kit to Ratchet's hold, agreed that when Prowl came she could go with him and made a pinky promise.

Truly.

They were the adas of little kids.

Ratchet stood and stretched, his hold filled with sweetly singing infant and assorted toys, clothing, blankies, dollies and care bag. Treats were the bag. With a grin and a nod, Ratchet walked out to go to his yacht for the ride to Earth and Diego Garcia. Prowl watched him go, then turned back to the fiascoes and triumphs at hand. Ratchet was on the clock. In five hours, Prowl would arrive, do his bit, gather his daughter, then return home. He would be aware of every passing moment.

-0-Diego Garcia

They gathered in, around or at the hangar watching the Autobots at the Embassy come and go while they waited for Ratchet. It was cloudy, precipitation expected, humidity at 94% with a slight breeze. Showers came and went in the warm ocean breeze as all around them the conventional and non-conventional business of warriors and their toys spun on.

Sitting in the sun nearby, Hot Rod basked. He liked warm rain if it wasn't acid because it made him look sexier and shiny. He kept a Cybertronian car format, something that always drew crowds to ooh and aw. Yes, he was a great big preening aft when he wanted to be. Given that Smokey was on Mars and he was here, he felt he deserved to have someone fawn all over him in the absence of his devoted and bedazzled youngling mech.

"This is an odd design," someone said as a group walked over to inspect him. He was sitting on the invisible border of Autobot ambassadorial territory so they gathered unaware that they had not only left American and British territory, they had also left the Earth. "Beautiful colors, autumn shades."

The group nodded, then they began to touch him, their hands gingerly at first, then with gathering assurance sliding here and there as they felt the angles of the design that had been Hot Rod's favorite for most of his life. The optional devices near his tires that could switch out to thrusters and fly him faster than he could drive were concealed in his design and the windows were tinted until he changed that. They stepped back, glanced at each other, then one leaned in. "Are you an Autobot?" she asked with a soft Russian accent.

"Yes," he answered with something a lot less musical.

Everyone stepped back further, then turned to watch a silver car come barreling in, leap into the air, break apart, then come together again. It landed in a recognizable form as Jolt. Electricity crackled, then disappeared as he straightened. Both sides looked at each other, then Jolt grinned. Turning, he rapped the strangely beautiful car on the hood. "Come on, Roddy. We have to go in for duty."

Taking care not to flatten anyone, Hot Rod transformed, then looked down at the humans who were agog at his change. "I gotta motor. Get it?" he said with a grin, then turned to follow a snickering Jolt inside.

It was silent a moment, then one of the group began to laugh. "Motor. I get it," he said as the group turned back to those gathering at the hangar. As they did a magnificent Autobot ship began its descent into Diego.

-0-On board

Ratchet lay sprawled on an amazing couch, his big old peds on a low table before him in the extraordinarily comfortable forward lounge of the magnificent ultra luxurious ship that had belonged to a high caste currently sitting in their prison on Mars. Sitting with him was Springer, Drift, Wheeljack, Perceptor and the twins who talked their way on board given that all of them were still on the recovery list and off duty for a bit longer. Standing on the low table laughing a tiny laugh as she bounced up and down, Sojourner was entertaining a tiny Resolve.

Everyone was thoroughly entertained as well as the two took turns bouncing up and down on their tiny peds, their little laughs soft and sweet. Perceptor looked at the two with adoration as Wheeljack held toys and rust sticks for both.

"That is a brace of exceptional sparklings, boys. You will be hard pressed to find more perfect specimens of Cybertronian CNA this side of Luna," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

The infants turned to the adults all of whom were chuckling and smiling their direction. They both smiled back, looked at each other with great happiness, then went back to 'dancing'. Having lots of gentle and encouraging adult interactions was a good thing for the pair who were uninhibited in their fun and delighted with the attention.

"Resolve is quite steady on his peds," Perceptor said with great pride evident. "He's walking and running very well and given his age, can tell the difference in colors and some symbols."

"When are you putting him in school?" Springer asked with a smirk.

"We … uh …," Perceptor flustered. "We're investigating the Academies. We feel that he has a lot of advantages in our office with his toys and educational games."

"You sound like Ironhide. Sojourner is just slightly behind Prowler at the Circle Prep Academy. She joined in just behind him," Ratchet said as the two paused for applause. They got it from everyone, looked around with self conscious delight, then began to dance again.

"I hear that they have a good program of study and play," Perceptor said as Wheeljack nodded. "A nice balance is what we would seek for our son. What are the academics like for Prowler, Ratchet?"

"Very tough courses. He knows his colors, can count to ten and speaks well. They swim, go to the Temple and hear a lot of books. Art, movement, all of it is rigorous," Ratchet said half lying, half telling the truth. "They expect you to do your part or Miss Birdie will eat you."

"I heard about her. A very stern head mistress of exceptional educational practice," Perceptor said as Wheeljack smiled ever so slightly. "Our son is a good youngling but a firm hand in educational guidance won't be amiss with us."

Everyone smiled at the big red nerd microscope. His tiny red microscope was playing a form of hit-or-miss patty cake with Sojourner, both of them laughing uproariously when they would miss, itself a very musical tiny sound. The ship settled on its gear at that moment, then all turned to the windows. Outside, the groups of humans were gathering to watch the ship and its passengers disembark.

"Well, it's show time boys," Ratchet said rising. He picked up Sojourner, put her into his hold, then everyone froze at the sound of sniffling and the tiniest weep ever. The tiny sprite looked out, then up. Pointing at Resolve who stood on the table looking up, Ratchet grinned. Holding out his servo, Resolve clambered on, then went inside with Sojourner. The laughter of delight was tiny but sweet. "Well, I guess that makes me the mama."

Even Perceptor grinned.

-0-Down the ramp

They walked out noting that a lot of humans beyond the usual mob of military and civilians who lived and worked here were watching gathered all around. The ship itself was incredible, a sleek monster with an Autobrand, the Emblem of the Primes, the Emblem of Mars and that of Cybertron, the Ambassadorial Seal, small emblems of the city-states and Empire holdings as well as glyphs stating 'Until all are one' on its glittering sides. It was the color of high castes to whom it once belongs; peacock greens and blues, copper, the most costly color on Cybertron and outlined in black to create dimension and drama.

Ratchet appeared at the top to great acclaim so he did what he always did, he minced, posed, preened and goofed all the way to the bottom like a movie star arriving to a sea of fans. Kneeling, he talked to friends, met newbies and chatted a moment or two. Drift, Springer, the two scientists and the twins gathered to watch, their smiling images immortalized by hundreds of cameras.

Ratchet arose, posed again like a blushing debutante, then followed the others to the Embassy. Only when he entered did the laughing highly entertained crowds begin to disperse to their various destinations. As they did, a light rain began to fall.

-0-TBC 3-11-16 **edited 3-23-16**

Guest: I hear you. :D The new characters are tied into the resistance in a way so they have to appear. It will be fun for me to see what the soldiers and the family civilians make of this newbie in their midst. More of the bots to come. It will be fun for me to see what the soldiers and the family civilians make of this newbie in their midst. More of the bots to come.

PS How's that for an order of Sojourner and a side of Resolve? :D LOL! Happy Weekend!

Fancyspinner: Love ya back. This story makes me ridiculously happy to write. :D Part of the fun for me is taking a character like Charlotte Mearing and make them change. Gravitas was the first hard one and there will be more. Love ya!

LEONESS!: I sort of have out of body experiences sometimes when I write and a thread or character will enter, usually taking the story up a notch. Love ya, Miss Kitteh. Have a great weekend!

Happy weekend to one and all out there in the big world from me and mine here in the arctic.

It will be fun for me to see what the soldiers and the family civilians make of this newbie in their midst. More of the bots to come. PS How's that for an order of Sojourner and a side of Resolve? :D LOL! Happy Weekend!

Fancyspinner: Love ya back. This story makes me ridiculously happy to write. :D Part of the fun for me is taking a character like Charlotte Mearing and make them change. Gravitas was the first hard one and there will be more. Love ya!

LEONESS!: I sort of have out of body experiences sometimes when I write and a thread or character will enter, usually taking the story up a notch. Love ya, Miss Kitteh. Have a great weekend!


	75. Chapter 75

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 75)

-0-Diego

They began to take their seats as the bots outside walked past and through people heading for the back ocean side of the hangar. The breeze was light, the rain having quit falling. Sun breaks drew heat and the smell of the evaporating puddles filled the space with an urban vibe. Ratchet followed by a number of relevant as well as hangers-on bots reached the back of the hangar, then stepped inside, the others waiting around the big open doors. A cheer went up along with clapping and whistling as he stepped inside.

Grinning at the humans, he looked around to spot Fulton and Settles. They walked to him, Ratchet knelt and they began to talk. As they did, the stragglers walked in and sat down. It became quiet and expectant. When the conversations were over, they were going to Mars. Today was The Day. Rising, Ratchet waited as Fulton got everyone's attention. "Everyone, this way," he said. "My name is Colonel John Fulton, commanding the American portion of the Diego Garcia Airbase here in the Indian Ocean. This is where the Autobots have their Terran Embassy and where we stage together for N.E.S.T. operations on world.

"You're gathered here to get the final briefings from the professionals that will guide you and keep you alive in a zero tolerance environment. I would suggest that you give your full attention to the speakers. This meeting will be taped and placed in the Teletraan database partitioned for your access on Mars. You can find it using the bot's Community Bulletin Board.

"There are some individuals you get to know in your life that make a huge difference in its outcome. Meeting and working with the Autobots is one of those times for me and my family. Ambassador Ratchet is the Prime's personal envoy and Ambassador Plenipotentiary for the Autobot, Martian and Cybertronian brief. He's forgotten more about being an ambassador and diplomat than all of us know together. He will lead the discussion, then leave when its time for N.E.S.T. led by Major William Lennox and his partners to take up the narrative. I wish I could tell you how much I love these bots and how important to our lives and this world they are. I expect that when you live among them you will find that out yourselves. I only hope you live up to the trust they give to us." He turned to Ratchet who was smiling down at him. "Ratchet?"

"Thank you, John. I hope you know its mutual," Ratchet said as the two men grinned, then walked to sit nearby. Ratchet looked at the crowd who had donned their environmental suits without masks which were hanging on their hips. They were looking at him with expectation, awe and amazement. "Well, don't all of you look cute in your onesies."

Laughter filled the hangar. It was a nice way to start. All of the gathered spoke English as the common language of science, medicine, business and now communications among them and the bots. The bots could speak any human language but not every human could do that so English it was.

"You're here to get the final lowdown on things that are happening, how the colony works, as well as a briefing of what you can and can't do so that if you break a rule and we kick you out you can't complain," he said with a grin. "The taboos are not negotiable. You will not have a second chance because we have enough to do without worrying about untrustworthy people in our midst."

A huge monitor nearby borrowed from the Autobot Embassy turned on and the Community Bulletin Board was on screen. "Until we have different programming details from you, this is the first screen you get and its the most important forum in the colony. If you want to know what's going on, this is ground zero. Here are the human links and folders," he said internally pulling them up. A picture of Earth, a number of links and the words in English, 'Until all are one' appeared. "It may seem strange to you given the enormity of our world catastrophe, but this statement is our creed, our personal pledge to each other and to our friends."

The screen changed to a real time view of Earth 1. "This is your neighbor, Earth 1 which is one human mile and one half Cybertronian mile away from your facility. Both of your habitations are in craters to break against the wind which still comes up. We're working on it as part of our weather control program. Notice that the structure is huge, round to maximize views and utility of space as well as keeping the majority of the utilities and communications set up inside the structure. The walkway leads to an addition, a greatly expanded garden and horticultural center where experimentation is ongoing with the idea of making import of plant based food stuffs obsolete.

"This is the United Nations Consular Base itself," Ratchet said cutting to the new facility that still had workers on the outside putting the landscaping together. As you can see, we have a beauty component to everything that we do so the public works crews are still working outside. Inside, there will be office spaces, individual apartments, communications centers and the like that are separate and secure. The dining and lounging areas are communal. We're aware that you're a paranoid species and like to spy on each other but we still built this our way. You'll learn to work together because your life could depend upon trusting each other that much."

The camera angles changed from beautiful apartments whose windows faced outside, state of the art work spaces and beautiful lounges. "We didn't build more than a gym into the facility because there are amenities in the colony for you to swim and do other things. The Resort will be building an outdoor area and already have pools, sports and other facilities. They're open to you eventually. Right now, no. Get used to things, then expand outward."

The scene changed to the Military Airfield. "This is the nerve center, this is where migrations come and military operations go. We're under modified martial law right now until the threat of Megatron vanishes. That means that the Prime has ultimate final call and you, even you have to obey. We have charge to protect you. That requires that you obey sometimes without question. We've already fended off a very serious intruder once and it could happen again. You'll do what the situation calls for without question, it could be that important. If we have to find you under your berths, we will." Ratchet looked at the others, then the humans. "As you know, there are areas that are off limits to you. The Temple is off limits. You will be deported immediately if you breach that precinct without permission. Unless you're invited in to private homes, don't go. Most of us are friendly but some of our people are very traumatized. Don't assume they will be happy to see you buzz in. The prison area is filled with dangerous and unrepentant Decepticons and criminals that have come within our sphere of influence. You will be sent home if you even try to venture there.

"Our amenities are available and you can come and go as you please. We live a life with many points of agreement with yours. I think you'll find it pretty easy to fit into the pace of the colony. The human community is pretty good size now and very friendly and inclusive. There are groups that do things around the colony, the Ladies Auxiliary of Autobot City comes to mind and you can find company and opportunities to learn from those who have lived among us for a while. They're very loyal to us and we to them. Make them proud too."

He looked at Perceptor, then grinned. Perceptor nodded along with Wheeljack. Ratchet turned to them, then gently retrieved both tiny infants. They sat on his servo staring up with smiles. Then he turned to the group, their sounds of surprise and delight filling the room. Ratchet knelt, then gently placed the two babies on the floor. "This is Sojourner Prime of Mars, the daughter of Prowl and Optimus Prime. This little mech is Resolve, the son of Wheeljack and Perceptor," Ratchet said as he stood up again.

The babies looked at the adults, then turned to the enthralled humans some of whom were sitting forward in their chairs. One of them held out their hand. Sojourner looked at it, then walked forward. Holding out her tiny servo, she laid it on the man's own. He smiled, then squeezed her hand gently. She smiled back, then looked at the adults behind her for reassurance. They grinned at her.

Resolve walked to Sojourner, pausing beside her. The humans arose, then gathered around the two touching them gently, stroking their cheeks, patting their little backs. The children smiled, then looked back again. "These two are in private schools which is why they could come. The Circle Preparatory Academy which is a good solution to those who want to keep their babies with them longer than public school is one option in the colony. We have more than 35,000 kids in our schools. They're our treasure and gold. They're our future. We'll defend this let me tell you," Ratchet said.

The children wandered up and down the rows smiling at the humans who smiled and leaned out, touching and patting them before they wandered back to the front. Perceptor walked forward, then took both into servo. Ratchet turned away from the crowd so they could be stowed without too much cognitive dissonance in the n00bs. Turning back, he grinned. "Perceptor and Wheeljack who run the habitats and manage all sciences in the colony and Cybertron will tell you about what you can expect and what you can do especially in the company of the human scientists. They will also tell you of the penalties of industrial espionage."

Wheeljack and Perceptor stepped forward. "I'm Wheeljack and this is Perceptor. Resolve, the little bot with the femme is our son. Just so you know." Light laughter greeted that. "First of all, we've read up on your spy games and find them lamentable. We want you to understand that any attempts to do any industrial espionage here will get you thrown into our jail. In the negotiations we both agreed to, you are subject to our laws regarding tech and other areas that apply to our science and industry. This is made according to the Tyrest Treaties and special agreements with your governments about waiving your immunity if you get caught spying. It was a deal breaker for us to have you here.

"Our tech has military applications and frankly, I think you kill each other just fine with the stuff you have. We're treaty bound not to allow our tech to fall into others hands including yours. The Tyrest Treaties are enforced by Commander Ultra Magnus and I would rather lick a blow torch than get that mech on my case.

"All of our stuff in the habitat you will use is linked to security alarms. Any tampering there as well as your suits, the things we put in for environmental safety and the like will alert us. We'll come, you have nowhere to run and you'll end up in the brig to face a Primal Hearing and a sentence that you might not enjoy. Get it out of your minds. No matter what your briefing is here by your different countries … you'll be very sorry if you try. Not only will you be taken into custody, your entire delegation will be kicked off world and not allowed back. I hope I'm clear."

It was silent and solemn.

"Good. Now let me tell you about the off world science sets and on world as well," Wheeljack began as Perceptor assisted. They'd learn about sentient cities, the underground and how it worked, sentient ships, the Triggers and how they refueled, the new science center on Trypticon, communications and other essentials.

They alternated, Wheeljack, Perceptor with Ratchet and the other bots lounging around adding the odd insult and pithy comment as well as their exotic beauty. Prowl came by and added his sober minded gravitas to the gathering before retrieving his daughter to leave with Ratchet for Mars.

By the time the bot presentation was over Will Lennox and his people were there to pick up the slack. Giving their farewells, the bots walked out heading for the Embassy. Will watched them go, then turned to the group. "Hi. I'm Major Will Lennox and I have complete charge over the human population of Mars. I want to make that clear. No one is as experienced as me, Sargent Epps and Captain Graham," he said pointing out the other two standing casually behind him.

"Even though you have separate consulates and there are rules about your sovereignty, none of that applies to me. If this were Earth and this was the case, then it would. But Mars doesn't forgive. Only two humans have ever died on Mars. They were two M.E.C.H. prisoners who were killed by a Cybertronian prisoner. No one else has ever been in trouble in the colony including children and we'll keep it that way.

"If I have to speak to you, I'll preserve the sanctity of your spaces by asking you to come to the lounge. None of you have the right by agreement between governments to say no. All of what we do on Mars is designed for two things. The first and most important is to keep everyone safe and alive. The second equally important pertains to keeping the bonds between us and the bots tight. Anyone who breaks the rules or acts like a dick will be sent packing. I have final say about it. There will be no rights to appeal. No one has every been sent home and I hope we can keep that record going.

"Everything we do is based on safety. Those of us who have lived on world a long time are good hands at the environment. You aren't and until you meet **our** standards will be given less leeway than old hands. I think you'll be amazed and delighted to live there. The bots know we're about and have proximity sensors on full time including the kids so they won't step on us. You'll eventually get used to the size difference. You'll obey their laws because outside your consular space you're on their turf and they apply by treaty agreements pertinent to this mission," Lennox said.

Will watched out of the corner of his eyes the behavior and reactions of both Bowers. Neither of them seemed the slightest perturbed. "I want to experiment together as a group with your comm lines in your masks. I want to have you hear and understand the signals used to convey emergencies and to insure to my own standards that you understand how important this equipment is and how to use it. Understand, you cannot wear anyone elses helmet. These are designed to fit only you. Keep them on your hip unless you're inside the consulate for the duration. Put them on," he said.

Everyone moved, most to stand and place the helmets on their heads, a snug fit then signaled by a green interior light inside and a flash of a green light outside. They would practice the business of helmets, signals, commands and obedience to them for a while. Then they would move onward. It would take two more hours to fulfill the checklist, then they were ready to go.

Everyone stood and stretched at last, then gathered their gear. They paused to show the contents to the N.E.S.T. team there to facilitate their transport to Mars. Bottles and bags that might explode were gathered by them and put in a container with their names attached. They would get them at the Embassy when their contents would be less likely to detonate. Everyone had to past muster and when they did they followed Epps outside toward a ship that would take them to Mars. It was Cosmos who was waiting on the tarmac.

Joe and Octavia Bowers submitted to search without comment, then walked out together heading for the big Autobot shuttle. "I wonder why we can't take a bridge," Octavia asked.

"I don't know. It would be faster," Joe Bowers said as they approached the ship. They walked up the ramp, then entered finding rows of very comfortable seats in the forward hold. Putting their carry ons into a bin by the door, they continued in and sat down. More came and still more until everyone was there.

The ramp came up behind Epps, Graham, Settles and Lennox. They walked forward, then halted. "We're going by ship and it'll take 45 minutes. Sit back and enjoy the view," he said. "Cosmos?"

A nerdish voice replied. "What, Will Lennox?"

"I think we can go when you're ready," Lennox said with a grin as everyone looked around themselves.

"Okay." It was silent a moment as the three soldiers sat. Then the voice was back. "We lifted off, Will Lennox. I was told I was taking civilian diplomats and such to Autobot City," the voice said.

"You are. Everyone here is new," Will said sitting back comfortably.

"I see," the voice said.

Octavia Bowers who was listening looked at Lennox. "Who is that you're talking to?" she asked.

Lennox looked at her, then grinned. "That's Cosmos."

"Is he the pilot?" Octavia asked.

Lennox who loved this part of things shook his helm. "No. He's the ship."

And so it began …

-0-TBC 3-12-16 **edited 3-28-16**


	76. Chapter 76

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 76)

-0-At the Autobot City Municipal Interplanetary and Intergalactic Airport, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

James Brooks-Spencer was waiting for the group to arrive to be transported to their consulate and other places around the colony. The friendlies were staying at the Tower, the rest at the Resort. They stepped through the jet-way, pausing inside the huge controlled area where they would be gathered, parceled out and taken away.

He saw his sister, then waved as she and several others walked through the crowd toward him. Hugging, kissing, meeting several young women attached to the consulate's various delegations, they took a moment before Will Lennox called for attention. They turned to him and several other humans who would do the transport. "Pay attention. Your vigilance is critical from this moment out. Most of the places where you'll be living and working have safe environments for your protection but anytime you leave them you risk your life if you don't remain on your toes. Right now we're going to mask up, then go. You have your numbers, right?"

They all nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Very well, ones come to me. Twos over there," he said pointing to a soldier standing across the way. He sent some of them toward the number they were given as their 'security badge' and soon they were gathered by someone, a lot of someones. "We're going by segway rather than bus. I want you to see what it feels like to take a long ride on these vehicles, how they're maneuvered in traffic both vehicular and foot and maybe you'll understand something about the outside world when we do. I'll be holy pissed if any of you aren't respectful enough to either the bots or this environment and get yourself killed. Understand, death will be almost instantaneous if you fuck this up. Safety will always be first, egos be damned. Follow your leader after we inspect your masks."

Masks were had, inspections made, then each little line followed their soldier through the energy barrier and out to where a lot of big segways stood waiting. Each soldier loaded their group, then all of them followed single file behind Lennox and his. They exited the door, then made their way across the broad tarmac and its busy workers, ships and vehicles.

Everyone stood on their segways or sat on the benches around the edges, all of them looking around with astonishment at the size of the bots and the intensity of the activity around them. A broad sidewalk that they would understand was on either side of every street, road and highway for the millions who liked to walk or roll in root mode beckoned, so they took it and buzzed along toward a colossal busy city in the distance. Lennox and the others explained things, ordered the group to bunch up when necessary or become a single line as they buzzed along.

:We're going to go down Cultural Center Road. Does everyone hear me?: They did. :This huge building here is N.E.S.T. HQ and the ones ahead on this side are the Hu-An Habitat and the former Cultural Center which is now the main civilian jail, courthouse and judicial center for the colony. The Attorney General of Cybertron and Mars, Barron, is headquartered there:

They buzzed on, then paused to look down the middle of the wide open tarmac that allowed the big frames to get around inside the Hangar District. :That big mech walking toward us is the great Omega Supreme. He's the baddest ass bad ass of them all. His family lives in the huge hangars. I think it might do us good to go see them: He turned and buzzed across the street when traffic thinned followed by the rest. They gunned it, then slowed, coming to a stop nearby.

 **:OMEGA!:**

The behemoth paused, then looked down at the gathering of a large number of motorized humans. "William Lennox."

:Omega, I wanted our new human colleagues to see you and your siblings. I wanted them to see the meaning of awesome:

Omega grinned slightly. "Understood. Agreement concurred." He gestured to the hangar door, then they waved and motored onward. Octavia and Joe Bowers who were on Lennox's segway looked up as they passed Omega, his helm barely seen in the distance he was so tall. Then they entered the hangar.

Beta and Gamma were talking together down hangar while Kappa sat nearby them hooked in with myriad plugs, cables, gantries and other inputs obscuring her beauty as she relaxed into recharge. Beta laughed, then turned toward an empty chair-like device that appeared to the humans to be a docking bay of some kind. His peds made the ground tremble as he walked to the device, turned, then slowly sat down. As he did cords snaked out and jacked in as gantry arms swung around allowing even more access to the huge mechanism. He was 'going to bed' after an overnight mission servicing Trypticon. Gamma continued onward to the tarmac outside where they saw him transform, lift off and disappear.

The humans watched silently, the overwhelming spectacle around them frightening, strange and exhilarating. They were at that moment given a clue to the privilege that they had been given by their presence and inclusion on world. They wouldn't forget it any time soon. They motored onward until they came to the outside where Xantium was kneeling and in deep argument with three of the Dinobots.

:This doesn't look good, Will. What do you want us to do?: Epps said over the intra-com system as everyone watched with mixtures of amazement, cluelessness or horror at the spectacle nearby.

:Follow me: Lennox said as he led them away to halt beside a hangar. They turned on the segways to watch in silence.

Xantium was arguing with Slag, Grimlock and Sludge. It was loud, punctuated with bursts of flames from all three of the little bots and laughter from Xantium. Then the three transformed into metallic dinosaurs and charged. Blowing gales of fire and ramming him hard in his peds with horns and heads, the big bot stood up and stepped back, a fury informing his features. **"SLAG! THAT HURT! SLAGGERS!"**

:Tune into channel three, the one that translates their language to ours: Lennox said as he did. Everyone else did the same and listened in.

 **"WE WANT TO GO ON MISSIONS! I, GRIMLOCK WANT TO FIGHT! I WANT TO TELL PRIME WE WANT TO FIGHT! I WILL KILL YOU, XANTIUM!"** Grimlock said as he blew fire at Xantium's ped. The others did too.

Xantium feeling the burn reached down to pick up Grimlock who promptly bit his thumb digit. Roaring with outrage, Xantium dropped Grimlock who fell, bounced several times, then lay still stunned.

As all this went on a police car siren could be heard as a black and white unit sped in at an unbelievable speed, slid to a stop, then transformed. Prowl stood up and glared at the dinobots and a seriously unhappy Xantium. **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"**

Sludge turned on Prowl and bellowed fire. Prowl dodged it, drew his weapon and blasted Sludge with the stun setting. He fell, then Slag charged Prowl, fire spewing. Xantium nursing his thumb watched, unwilling to get another bite.

Prowl aimed at Slag but he was on the big bot before he could fire. They rolled and rolled before Prowl leaped off and capped a round into the big mech who was getting up to charge again. He fell like a ton of bricks, stunned into a sprawling pile of metallic menace. Prowl subbed his gun which blew a number of minds on the segways who watched a gun disappear into thin air. Prowl paused, then shook his head. "You."

:Hi, Prowl. Just taking the two dollar tour: Lennox said with a grin. :What the hell happened here?:

Prowl turned to Xantium. "What happened here?"

"They want to go on missions," Xantium said as he picked up a reviving Grimlock.

"Not if they do this. I will tell Prime. Tell them I will. Then make them pay," Prowl said sourly. "Tell them that the crews blasting rocks out on the highway heading north from Science Station 3 could use help moving boulders. That is, if they're not too dainty to do that sort of thing."

"I'll tell them. Thanks for the tip off. We're heading there now," Xantium said as he gathered the other two. Nearby sitting on the roof of a hangar, Swoop watched. In the doorway of the hangar, Snarl watched the show as well. He hadn't joined in and sometimes didn't. He was less reflexive than the others and was known to be quiet and sometimes even good company. Xantium turned to them. "Let's go. We got a job to do," he said.

Sludge transformed, ran to Xantium and joined him on the big mech's servo. With Swoop transforming to fly along with Xantium, the mob left to go to the tarmac, join Xantium after he transformed to disappear into the sky.

Prowl watched them go, then turned to the group who were staring upward at him. "We have soldiers that are not predictable. Special Ops soldiers. You would do well to make sure that you know where you're going before you go there. In fact, consider this whole area off limits."

They nodded, then watched as he transformed into a police cruiser, then peeled out. He disappeared in seconds too. It was silent a moment, then everyone turned to Lennox who was smirking. :Let's go: he said, then gunned it. They followed him down Cultural Center Road and the real traffic beyond.

-0-On the road

They drove swiftly along the highway in what seemed to be an endless stretch of distance to cover. They had crossed the intersection where three directions crossed. One led to Aerie Hill and the Arena District, another to downtown Autobot City and outward to the Temple and Metro Districts while the one they were on led toward Terra, the Hub District and eventually the Industrial Parks. They would turn down into The City, follow the Temple District past the Temple itself, then head for the Metro Districts which had more than doubled in size with the inclusion of six more titans.

It would take a while but they would pass the turn off to the Tri-Cities heading onward toward Earth 1. When they did, they would still have 24 miles or 12 Cybertronian miles to go. It would be exhausting for many of them. But it would be worth it when they took the turnoff to the United Nations Consulate and paused at the lip of the crater where it was located. The view they would have would live with each of them forever.

-0-Inside moments later

They parked the segways inside the internal parking lot, then Lennox had some of them work the panels for the practice that let them inside after the oxygen was level. They were greeted by two humans from Earth 1 and two micro mini-con techs who would be assigned to them until they were optimal. A crew of humans who were chosen for their skills and expertise would run the plant, communications and manage the facility so that no one delegation had a toe hold over any other. They were from different nations so there was no obvious bias in the arrangement.

"I'm going to leave you here. You're aware that you have orders to stay inside, settle and get organized for business the next three days. No one gets to go outside without my permission. I'm assigning soldiers here to be your guides in three days until you pass our inspection for getting around outside. It took us two hours to get here. That wasn't even the worst traffic you'll see. No one goes out without permission and a guide until further notice. If you break that rule, you go home. No appeals, no pleas. Understood?"

They all agreed. After a moment of chat with the bot techs and their plant crew who had been here a week and had passed Lennox's expectations both inside and out, the rest of the group took their leave. Loading back up with politicians, their aides, a few news people and the Bowers, Will Lennox led his little group back toward The City where he would drop them at their particular locations.

It would take a while.

-0-TBC 3-12-16 **edited 3-28-16**

NOTES

I am basing all of the family stuff I write here on a couple of images I saw where a femme is chasing a little kid across the concourse of a huge shopping mall on Cybertron. There are escalators going up to the higher levels and folks walking around shopping. There are also images of bars, restaurants and street scenes. Other than a few passing mentions, there is very little that shows the family side of things. That is the best part of this story for me, making it up. LOL!

Miss Kitteh: He's calling Sojourner by her dad's title because I'm still experimenting with names and relationships both familial and clan/tribe. He's calling her that for the humans to put her into context and because he wants them to know that they are familiar in the family sense with children and bonds but also because they have a huge stake in the outcome of things too. She is really Sojourner of Autobot City or Mars but there will also be tribal, family and professional titles added in as soon as I figure it out. :D:D:D

More to come on the family stuff. I will be adding it as soon as its fully troubleshot and makes sense to me. :D:D:D


	77. Chapter 77

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 77)

-0-Ops Center at the same time

Optimus sat down next to Prowl, then reached for his daughter who was chasing lights around on the military datapad unrolled on the table top. Asteroids and comets, ships and other moving objects were lights on the surface of the sector of space currently on the massive screen. Her tiny self was too light to do anything to the tough device but it was delighting a lot of the mechs working around the room watching her run here and there with a tiny chuckle.

She smiled at her father, then nestled down against his chassis, the warmth of his body and that of the Matrix a soothing sensation to her. Prowl grinned at both. "She was amazing on Earth I'm told."

"How could she not?" Optimus asked as he smiled down at the tiny little girl smiling up at him. "How is the front?"

Prowl touched the control panel and the datapad changed showing the situation with the dreadnoughts and all of the moving apparatus of Seeker flights and ships doing supply duty moving across it. "We're at equilibrium. They seem to be waiting to see what we do. Their flights have been pulled back, yet arrayed in stationary places along their side of the DMZ. It would appear that they're waiting to see what you want to happen."

"Well, they can wait," Optimus said. "How is the plan coming?"

"We have the basic framework outlined. We have to meet up to plug in the various components from the bridge team to the various battle groups. Starscream and Rainmaker are working out the air component. Apparently Rainmaker's bonds are great strategists."

"That is good news," Prime said as he rubbed his daughter's back gently. She was drowsing into recharge under his touch. She settled down more, then off lined her optics. He grinned at her. "I will take her to my office. It is quieter there."

Prowl nodded. "She's a daddy's girl as the humans call it."

"She has two daddies," Optimus said with a grin. "I will be there if you need me." He arose carefully, then walked to the corridor and his office beyond. When Prowl checked in later she was lying in her little bed, a box with ornate carvings of Cybertronian fish and quotations from the Chronicles about children. It was sitting on her father's desk next to a mountain of work and several datapads with newspapers from Earth, Mars and Cybertron.

-0-Cybertron

The city center of Iacon was rising upward along with that of over a dozen major cities of Cybertron. More and more civilians were moving into towers as they began to become available, lists of the most needy taking precedence. There were now stores in the city that catered to the masses in the manner of the cashless society that flourished on Mars.

3It was an astonishing thing for the locals and the demand sometimes exceeded the supply. Prowl ordered one of the cityformers to manufacture goods for stores to alleviate the pressure. He was acute in his desire to make them feel wanted and cared for. It was the common expression of emotion among all the Senior Autobots.

Detailing shops were very popular as were those that did etching and cosmetic repairs. Restaurants had lines and more were opening as the locals began to sample the cuisine possibilities brought to Cybertron by Rampage's students. They were teaching new forms of food and food preparation to a rapt audience and it was being received ravenously at the major feeding stations world wide. There were also more schools opening as the smallest children were given first place in line. The plan was to have every eligible child in a school in six decaorns.

Around the planet the educational plan was being implemented. Staff were hunted, re-trained and mentored so that the children would have a shot at rebooting or even starting an education that would help them have a free and open future. Tents were set aside in the encampments for such activities and many were the apprentices to those who had masterful skills in nearly every endeavor and trade as they worked hard to lift the planet from the dirt.

Prime was going to bring Cybertron to another star somewhere, a place closer to him and the army it was said. Even though it was highly militarized here and therefore safe, being closer to him was the ultimate hope of the masses. He had told them when he moved the dreaded Trypticon away from them, making the sky just that much more beautiful when he did. The transponder signal that a message was coming made the entire world pause.

"This is Optimus Prime. I am sending this message to you to let you know that we are going to bridge Trypticon out of orbit to ensure that he is safely away from Cybertron. We do not want him to be overtaken and activated by anyone with poor intentions. Be aware that he will be gone from Cybertron in two breems. I will speak to you when the transfer is safely made. Until all are one. Prime out."

Everyone stood where they were staring at the sky, those who could see him and those who couldn't. It was as if time had stopped. Then after what seemed an eternity, a blaze of light appeared. A swirling maelstrom from a space bridge appeared, formed, then shot forward engulfing Trypticon in his silent orbit. It covered him completely, then it disappeared. When it did, Trypticon went with it. Then Prime was back.

"This is Optimus Prime. We have retrieved Trypticon and moved him to a place far from Cybertron where he cannot harm anyone or himself. Understand, I take my responsibilities to protect you and our home world with great seriousness. Know that your army, air force and I protect you every moment of every orn. Thank you for your patience. Until all are one. Prime out."

The transponders of all of them fell silent, then they turned to each other. Some wept, some danced, others shouted with joy. The menace of the massive Decepticon was gone and Prime had done it with superior technology. The future was bright indeed. The day would come when they too would leave the darkness of their dismal wandering.

-0-Springer and Drift

They limped into Ops Center with a report, then sat down as Ratchet followed behind them. Sitting himself, he grinned at the pair. "I was behind you for a mile, slaggers. You need an audial tune up."

"Oops." Springer grinned, then leaned forward to hand Prowl his datapad. "Sorry, Mom."

Ratchet laughed. "Slaggers. How do you feel?"

"Not bad," Springer said. "What about you?"

Drift shrugged. "Felt worse."

"Slowpokes. What's the state of crime and criminality in the colony?" Ratchet asked.

"We have three new youth gangs. You can spot them pretty easily. One group covers half their face in black paint. Another has a lightning bolt across their faces and the last one, a really violent one I'm told bears three yellow rings around their left arms."

"What?" Ratchet asked with surprise. "Better not tell Orion. He's hell enough now without a gang."

"They might need a mascot," Drift said with a grin. "Next thing you know he'll be riding a motorcycle."

"Who will?" Ironhide said as he walked to the table. They filled him in. "Little mech would be boss hog in no time."

"Little mech would get his servo patted," Ratchet said. "No ideas, Ironhide."

Ironhide already had an idea but he didn't share it. It was his own private Idaho. "Gangs. Great. Now we have five youth gangs in the colony."

"Given the strife they've gone through, I think we should be glad it isn't worse," Springer said.

"What about Lucius? I heard he was here," Ratchet said.

"He is but he's smarter than most. He hasn't made trouble yet," Prowl said with a frown. "The moment he does I'll arrest him myself. By the way, Owen Harris's son, Rick wants to have an adventuring business here on world. He wants to open one and lead tours around the features."

"That guy?" Ironhide said with irritation. "I sat on the bottom of the ocean for orns listening to his slag. Now his kid wants to come here and work?"

"Yes. It might be a good way to monitor his father's communications. They seem to be very close, these two," Prowl said. "Lucky us, unlucky them."

"Where would he base? The Resort? Some place else?" Ratchet asked.

"We're going to discuss it at the staff meeting tomorrow," Prowl said. " **ALL** of your reports are due **BEFORE** then I might add."

"Yes, Mom." -everyone there.

"Frag all of you." -Prowl smirking with contentment at his overlordness

"Does that include me?"

Everyone turns to see Miler step in from the hallway. He smiled at his suddenly freaked out son who slightly slunk into his chair out of habit. "I'll leave baby with Optimus. She's resting so sweetly." Miler leaned down to kiss Prowl on the helm, then walked out with a light step.

Prowl watched him go, then frowned at everyone. "Frag all of you."

He still looked to see if his ada was out of hearing range in spite of himself.

-0-Back in the office

After a bit of fussing and explanation, Maxi walked out to do what she did so very well. Drift and Springer sat comfortably, both staring at each other over Springer's desk. "Well, here we are."

"I thought we were on duty on a dreadnought and here we are back at the farm," Drift said putting his peds up on the chair next to him. "What about those gangs? What do you want to do?"

"Kick them into the stratosphere," Springer said looking over the stack of work on his desk. He pushed most of it to Drift who took it with a grin. "I also want to find Lucius and see what his game is."

"What if he doesn't have one?" Drift asked.

Springer looked at him with a dark cold expression. "Oh, he has one. Don't think he doesn't." It was quiet as they worked together to catch up.

-0-Ironhide

He walked into the shop and gave his request to the designer and clerk who did blueprints. When he was satisfied with everything, he walked out with a grin. It would be a long afternoon in the office but he would have fun tonight.

-0-Ratchet

He finished his last report, sent it to the requisite recipients, then leaned back with a grin. This was fun.

Finally.

Rising, he walked out, touched base, then headed for the freedom outside the doors of the Medical Center. It was awesome not to be the only doctor around. The breeze outside was refreshing as he headed out to do this and that thing including picking up the latest volume of his favorite potboiler/detective novel, 'Detective Carry-on and the Great Energon Heist: The Plot Thickens'.

-0-The Big Bookstore of Autobot City, Polyhex Business Plaza, Temple District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet walked around the corner of a huge book stack, then paused to pull back. Standing in the middle of the aisle talking to another mech, Lucius of Iacon was checking out a tome in his servos. Moving back, then finding them through the books, he paused to listen.

"This is a good book, Lucius," his bond, Laslo said as they turned the pages of a history of the Autobots, a bestseller on world.

"It might give us an insight into this world and how Prime operates. I'm sure that the usual suspects support him too," he said.

"Agreed." Laslo had a number of books already in his arms as he watched Lucius gather two more. They walked to the check out near the door placing them on the counter. "We would like these but we're not sure how this works," Laslo said.

"You choose what you want, bring it to a clerk, they check it against the inventory so we can replace it from the warehouse; we bag it, then you go home with your purchases," an earnest young mech, a member of the three families that built this store up from nothing said with a grin.

"We don't require payment here then," Lucius said.

"You work, you get things. Its a trade off, reciprocity. Its a better system than before. Everyone gets what they need and want, those who produce get to make things. Its foolproof," he said as he bagged the books. He slid it over the counter toward then. "Have a great orn," he said cheerily.

The two walked out, Lucius stowing the bag in his carry hold. Pausing in the middle of the magnificent building bustling with commerce and customers, they looked around. "This is pretty impressive," Lucius said as Laslo nodded.

"Let's go eat something. There's a restaurant nearby that a lot of the senior Autobots frequent, Diner On The Corner. It might be interesting to go and listen to the conversation."

They turned together, then exited the building. It was a short walk to the Diner and a shorter trip to a booth. As they were getting their menus, Ratchet was taking a booth behind them. No one had noticed him yet, his colors and fake chevron a new accommodation that would change him enough to pass.

The pair ordered something new, something the waiter told them was very popular in the colony … cheeseburgers, onion rings, 'soda' and a 'green salad' with various things on top. They had no idea what it was but they allowed it to be their order because the waiter was so sure they would like it. Sitting back to look around, they didn't notice the red and white medic in the booth behind them listening with a clued in audial as he gave his own order too.

Outside, the streets were filled with bots and aliens going about their business. Laslo looked at Lucius. "This could be any street in Iacon with a few changes here and there."

Lucius nodded. "Its all very, very interesting."

-0-TBC 3-14-16 **edited 3-28-16**


	78. Chapter 78

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 78)

-0-Diner On The Corner, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

:Ratchet:

:What?:

:Where are ya?:

:The Diner. Don't come yet:

:Why? You cheating on me?:

Ratchet snorted. :Yeah. I am:

 **:WHAT THE FRAG!?:**

:Ironhide?:

 **:WHAT!?:**

:Shut up. Okay?:

:Okay: His grin over the link made Ratchet grin. :I'm sitting in a booth behind Lucius and Laslo. Don't come or the jig is up. I'll message you when you can come. Okay?:

:Okay, slagger. I'm getting a hot dog. **SEE IF I CARE!:**

Ratchet swallowed a guffaw, then pulsed the big goofball a hug. He sat back pretending to study a hand held that he pulled from subspace, one with a copy of the local and off world newspapers he always read. The Autobot City Amateur Rugby League had a final game this weekend so he knew where Ironhide was going to be with the infants. He himself liked Cybertronian football and even if he could enjoy the parallels, he still missed the Cybertronian game during the off season. There were no substitutes either. He doctored all week. The weekends were his free of broken afts and bent digits that sporting events like this always had whenever he went.

His weekends included a spa visit, window shopping with the elders, housekeeping chores from his list (Ironhide's were a work in progress) and a good brew and read in a 'coffee shop'. Yes, the concept of Starbucks had even infiltrated Autobot City. As the infants cavorted one orn with Ironhide, he had that one 'off'. The next orn, they cavorted with him and that included visits to Jumping Junction, a bouncy place for kids, free riding at the Stables, a movie, eating out all day long and a romp through the toy and book section of The Game Store and The Infant Center.

Of course, Ironhide always came along too. The big femme.

The last orn of weekend was family with everyone gathering somewhere to dine together at least once, either at home or abroad at one of the huge list of great bars and restaurants appearing everywhere. Chores were had, homework checked over, cavorting commenced with the little cars and trucks, cooking and baking with the ammas and appas as well as other frivolities that made the orn swing.

Now his prey was wandering around and somehow Ratchet managed to do reconn with a very, very smart foe. Lucius was someone he had sparred with and someone he had a healthy respect for. He was tactical, smooth, could adapt and subterranean in his placement next to power, seldom 'taking credit' for slag that happened. He was the string master and his puppets were the face of his machinations. His knowledge was vast, his relentless determination boundless and his devotion to his family limitless. Laslo was his sun, moon and stars. His kids were spoiled, seldom if ever corrected and the oldest, a beast.

Laslo was nice enough but equally devoted to Lucius. Their children were a mixed bag, but only their oldest son fully betrayed his arrogance and superiority, showcasing a lifetime of his father seeing no wrong in him and never correcting what was so obvious to everyone else. The other two were less obnoxious and much smarter, not having to bear the family 'honor' making them less snide and more 'normal'. The first, Partition, was a diplomat of all things and the others, Inweld and Morius were attorneys in business law. Laslo was a futurist, someone who could take a problem and find solutions or find the problem before it even existed.

This was going to be interesting he thought as the waiter set down his meal. He grinned, they bantered, then he whisked off to help others. Ratchet sat back listening a moment, then dug in. As he did the door opened and Partition walked in. He came to their table to sit, not noticing Ratchet either by his physical changes or because his narcissim was that complete. "What's this?"

"Lunch," Laslo said. "You should try it. It's delicious. Where have you been?"

"Out and about gathering intel. Did you know that some of the relatives of the Primes and some of your friends are in the prison? They got arrested when they arrived," Partition said.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Something about not following the rules in the migration," Partition said. He sat back, the motion pressing against Ratchet's own on the other side of the booth. "They say you have to have a job or else. Soon."

"I am aware," Lucius said. "I have an appointment with Prime. Have you gone to the Employment Bureau in the City Hall?"

"No. I'm a diplomat. I expect to have a role in that department. A decent role."

"Ratchet is Prime's diplomat," Laslo said. "I heard that he does the diplomacy here as well. He's always been the Autobot diplomat. Maybe he can use a junior to work on some of the projects."

"I'm not going to be a junior anything. I was senior in the diplomatic corp and I expect that to continue here," Partition said. "Ratchet's a hack. He has as much talent for diplomacy as I have for medicine."

"Ratchet is very smart and very strategic. You would do well to remember that. He's not afraid of very many and he's tough. I've never underestimated him and because I didn't, I never really lost too many times," Lucius said. "Pulling rank on him or enlisting others against him happened in negotiations more times than I want to think of with that one to get my way."

"I can do the job. How hard can it be now? That old hack can stick to medicine now that I'm here," Partition said.

Ratchet listened with a bemused sense of pleasure that the profoundly entitled, profoundly egotistical son of a mech he often fought ped-to-ped didn't know he was sitting behind them. None of his remarks bothered Ratchet though he knew they would set Ironhide off like a bottle rocket.

"You need to go to the Employment Bureau and seek a job in the diplomatic corp then," Laslo said. "I won't have you making trouble, Partition. You don't have permission to make them focus on us. This is going to be difficult enough as it is."

"Frag that," Partition said. "I'll talk to that crack pot myself. He's chief of medicine here."

"He's always been the chief doctor of the Autobots. He's no pushover, Partition," Lucius said. "I would be very careful if I were you and take whatever position is offered. You can work your way upward in the structure."

"I was a senior diplomat on Cybertron," Partition replied hotly. "I'm not going to be junior to anyone." He rose. "I have an appointment."

"What sort of appointment?" Laslo asked.

"I'm getting detailed, then we're going out on the town tonight," he said. "We're going to have some fun." He turned, then walked to the door and out.

Laslo and Lucius watched him go. "He's going to be a problem, Lucius. Get a grip on him. He won't listen to me at all," Laslo said.

"He's just high spirited, Laslo," Lucius said soothingly. "He's just happy to be here. He'll find a position, then excel. You'll see."

 **:RATCHET!:**

Ratchet jolted, then dialed in. :What, you slagger?:

:What are they talking about?:

:How beautiful I am, Ironhide. They like my frame and my big blue optics: Ratchet said with a grin.

:Frag that. Slagger. Tease:

:That's me. A big old tease:

The two bantered as Laslo and Lucius ate, then left after thanks. Ratchet finished up, then sauntered out after trading slag with the cute kids who ran the place. He was on the trail of Lucius and Laslo in the grand tradition of Detective Carry-on.

-0-At a detailing place in the Tri-Cities

Three friends of Partition sat around watching Partition as he ragged his way through a detailing. The younger mech who began the job was replaced halfway through by an older more grizzled one who held his fire though it was surely rising through him for all to see. Everyone in the shop listened with increasing outrage to the mech who criticized everyone and everything going on there.

Finally, the big mech put down his tools, grabbed Partition by the neck and carried him to the door, the younger mech's peds never touching the floor once. Outside, the big mech set him down roughly, watching with satisfaction as Partition staggered a moment. Partition looked at the big mech with outrage. The big mech stepped closer. "Frag off, scum bag."

" **Who do you think you are!?"** Partition growled as his friends stepped out. They grabbed his arm.

"The mech who's going to put you in the hospital. Don't ever come back here again," he said as pedestrians walking past slowed to watch.

Two Day Watch mechs on patrol nearby stepped closer. "Calum, do you need assistance?" one asked.

"No. Thanks, Pedre. This bum is just leaving and so are his aft helm friends. No one treats my workers or my son like this and prospers." He nodded to the Watch officers, then walked back inside.

Partition glowered at him. "Who does he think he is turning his back on me like this?"

"He was the heavy weight champion boxer of Iacon then and I think he still is," Pedre said. "Move along and count your blessings that he's mellowed. I've seen him rip mechs in two for less than that."

Partition walked off half dragged by his friends. The officers watched them, then called the incident in. Walking inside, they took information and names, then sent them to the local station who would file them in the data rolls for that orn. Partition was now identified as a known troublemaker after only three orns in the colony.

-0-Ratchet

He ambled along watching as the two toured The City. When they entered a metro station, he followed and rode with them to the Mall of the Tri-Cities near Tyger Pax. They rode up the huge escalator to the ground floor and stepped out pausing to look around. He dialed into them as he pretended to look at a bulletin board that had information about the mall on it.

"This is astonishing, Lucius. Look at the businesses and how beautifully this place is designed. I love this," Laslo said staring at the facility through the optics of a masterful futurist. He actually was relatively easy to be around by most because he was half in the world and half in his processor all the time.

"It is. Prime has been busy," Lucius said as they walked forward into the busy concourse.

Ratchet followed them around and into the Grocery at the Mall of the Tri-Cities, one of the massive food facilities that was in every city in the colony. They stared at the greatness around them, then listened as a young clerk cheerfully explained things to them. Laslo became interested at the idea of cooking and when shown the cookbooks took a beginner tome. Then with Lucius pushing a cart, they walked around putting things into the basket that looked good, especially 'baked' goods and candy as well as things needed for some of the tantalizing recipes that were in the book which was step-by-step fully illustrated with videos embedded on the pages too.

It was amusing and ironic for Ratchet to watch them, two of the highest tone high castes of their society shopping like anyone else in the market. But then, that was the danger of Lucius. He could blend in, study things, then move. Even if others would be surprised to see this, Ratchet wasn't. He knew both of them well.

It was then that Ironhide holding Prowler walked into view heading for the candy department. Obviously, the Academy had just been released and they were coming for their daily num-num. He moved behind a display and watched both. While he did, Lucius turned to look at something Laslo was looking at and spied Ironhide as well.

Ratchet watched them, then noted that Lucius and Laslo moved on without showing themselves. Ratchet paralleled them and as he did he bumped into Kestrel and Tagg who were doing their soon-to-be weekend grocery shopping. "Hi."

" **Ratchet!** We haven't seen you in a while," Kestrel said as he hugged the big medic.

"I'm on deep reconn," Ratchet said. "I'm following Lucius of Iacon. He doesn't know I am though."

Kestrel blanched. "He's here?"

"Along with Laslo and their terrible oldest son. The others I haven't seen yet but Partition is as bad as I remember."

"He gave Orion so much trouble. It's distressing to see him here," Kestrel said as Tagg nodded.

"I'm following them. We're going to watch the troublemakers and make sure that your son doesn't have to worry about them. Take care," Ratchet said as he peered down the row, watching as the two moved onward. He grinned, then nodded to Prime's genitors, slipping past them to follow.

Both of them watched Ratchet, then grinned slightly. "He's the spitting image of his Appa Ratchet."

"Who knew?" Tagg said as they watched him slip away. "Come on, Kes. Let's go." They walked together to the bakery to get their afternoon treat. Then they would go out to study before afternoon classes together. It would be wonderful.

-0-TBC 3-14-16 **edited 3-28-16**

NOTE

I have based Partition on Randolph Churchill, Winston Churchill's incredibly obnoxious son. His sense of entitlement and ego run amok is legendary. (Biographies are good things for writers to read. It lets you see how people live, develop and make their marks/mistakes)


	79. Chapter 79

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 79)

NOTE: My cats knocked my glasses down and I didn't find them until nightfall. Had no way to read and write all day long. :D Here we go now that I found them.

-0-On the trail

They walked to the checkout standing in line, then had their purchases boxed ready to ship to their apartment in Oz. They had a mid tower apartment for married-elder, no infants in the city named to honor Australia. Their three sons had a shared apartment in a tower that catered to the younger, un-bonded set in the city named to honor Bern, Switzerland. Apparently, you could get closer arrangements if you asked and it was available, but there was nothing of the like in Bern so they were separated.

In one more orn, Lucius had an appointment with Prime while Laslo was seeking a teaching position at the University where he would like teach mathematics, futuristic thinking and how it applies to societies and business as well as ethics of all things. The younglings were in various stages of seeking employment however begrudged with the fall back of college to prevent being kicked to the curb if they didn't like the offerings available.

Partition standing by a metro station after being freshly removed from the most popular detailing shop in Tyger Pax was working on a slow burn as he considered his own options. He was going to see Prime too and get an appointment to the diplomatic corp, bypassing Ratchet. It had become very clear that some of the senior Autobots were hard core against the high castes and didn't make any bones about it.

He huffed off heading for lunch with the two mechs with him as they wandered through their day heading into a night on the town, the first one all of them had undertaken since they came here. They heard Club Cybertron was the place to be for the younger set, that and Maccadams Old Oil House in Autobot City.

-0-Ratchet

He followed them around and to the tower where they lived on their way home. Watching them disappear inside, he walked back to the subway and jetted to The Fortress and a chat with a certain winger of his acquaintance. Walking in, he sat down. "Hi. How's it going?"

"All's quiet on the eastern, western, southern and northern fronts. You?" Prowl asked.

"I followed Lucius and Laslo around for a bit. I know what they like to eat, what they'll cook for dinner tonight and where they live." Ratchet leaned back with a dazzling smile.

Prowl smirked. "Detective Carry-on, I do believe," he said. "My favorite old reprobate cop."

"You and me both. I'll shoot the novel to you when I'm done with it. I just got the newest one," Ratchet said. "What's the situation on the high caste front, winged one?"

Prowl snorted with bemusement. "The usual. Some adjust quickly, some adjust and some don't. We're going to have to see. I have a report that Partition is here and he got thrown out of a detailing shop in Tyger Pax."

"Auspicious start," Ratchet said with a grin. "I suppose that slagger wants to be a diplomat again."

"Over my dead chassis," Prowl said darkly. "He's never going to be in the position of making my life harder again."

"What if he asks?" Ratchet asked.

"He's already got an appointment with Optimus. So does Lucius," Prowl said. "It appears that Laslo wants to teach at the university."

"Laslo is the most likeable. I think its because he's off in a dream world half the time," Ratchet replied.

"I have a bad feeling about Partition," Prowl replied. "I flagged him to Springer."

"Smart move," Ratchet said.

-0-Ironhide

It was nearly time to pick up the infants when Ironhide got the call. He walked with a spring in his step toward the door and made his way to the street. Down he went among the afternoon crowds to the shop where he usually got all his most magnificent toys. Entering, going over the magnificence that he had ordered just that morning, He thanked everyone profusely, then picked up the object so well boxed. Heading out with a grin, he made it to his man cave, chatted a moment with the regulars who had what was now the longest running card game in Autobot City going in his boy room, then headed back up to go to the schools to collect infants.

It would be fun, fun, fun soon enough he thought as he walked down the steps to the subway below, a train to Terra and one to Centurion after that.

-0-On a street in New York

They gathered on a corner, kids from a colony far away having arrived only recently. They were part of a gang that formed initially from boredom, then later on to defend the colony. They were easily identifiable even in this, a world filled with color and design. They wore blue-black paint over one side of their faces, a shade that changed with the light.

They were a moderate sized group, perhaps 25 in all and some of them were gathered to chat. They were not yet worked into the employment system of the colony and some of them were looking at schools, both tech and academic. Right now, they knew other gangs were about. Some they had beef with were among them and they were interested in finding out where they were.

They had already left discrete indications that they were here, their 'X' mark made with two crossed black and white lines. Anyone who looked at it would either know they were here or figure it was just a strange mark on a wall. Either way, they did the first thing any gang does when it arrives somewhere. They marked their territory.

-0-Youngling Day School, Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered around their big old dad, then sat on his arms as he carried them out to the street. Setting them down, he grinned at the four little mechs and one dog grinning back at him. "Don't you all look cute."

"Atar? Where are we going?" Sunspot asked as he leaned against Ironhide's ped, his book bag over his shoulder.

"We're going to get the sparklings," Ironhide said as he turned toward the corner where a metro station beckoned. They followed, hopping and chatting as they told him of their orn. He walked with them with a big smile on his face before scooping them up for the train ride to Terra.

-0-Terra

They stood on opposite sides of the street, a new gang and an old one. There were maybe ten kids altogether, each side scoping out the other. Then they turned parallel to each other heading for the metro station nearby. As they did, Ironhide holding Orion, Praxus, Prowler and Hero walked down into the metro station with four infant younglings and a bouncing dog following.

The station platform was crowded as trains came, let some off and took others away. As was their habit, the family stood to one side waiting for the train to come that would accommodate them easily. Listening to his children, Ironhide didn't at first notice about ten very tense kids walk across the platform to wait for the trains. Some wore black and white paint schemes on their faces and others lightning bolts across theirs. It would be Sunspot who would ask about them first.

They stood apart from each other, staring at the tracks in silence. Then one turned and punched another in the face. A melee was on. Ironhide who was startled put down Orion and Praxus, shuffling all of his kids to the farthest corner of the platform. It was furious, the fighting as the two groups tore into each other.

Ironhide stepped forward grabbing one by the arm. He punched him dropping him to the ground. He moved in and began to slag the kids, dropping some, tossing others aside until they all turned on him as one, some staggering up to join them apoplectic with rage. They charged almost as one staggering him back a couple of steps from sheer weight of numbers, but then he began to push back.

Fists flew at Ironhide and he bore them out as he shoved the mass back. Then he subbed his guns, their molten glow harsh against the kid's armor. They paused, then stepped back raising their servos into sight. "We don't want trouble."

"You got it anyway," he said as a train began to enter the station. "Anyone who makes a break for it will be ventilated. I'll shoot you down without a qualm."

The train slowed, stopped, the passengers inside staying as Ironhide yelled, then it moved onward. By then the sounds of peds running down stairs could be heard. Mechs broke into the room guns drawn, then hurried over to where Ironhide stood. "Take them. Put them in a cage where they belong," he said with brimming rage.

They were cuffed and hustled upward as more Watch came. Soon it was quiet. Ironhide subbed his guns, then turned to the corner where his kids were cowering. Sunspot stood in front of everyone holding Hero in his arms. She had his helm in her servos, pressing her own frightened face against his cheek. He looked scared but determined as he pressed the others back of him with his body, his wings spread to protect them as best he could.

Orion clung to Praxus who clung to him. Prowler was in Bos's arms as Co-D and Reflector stood over Orion and Praxus, their arms surrounding them. The worst part was the fear on their faces, fear that had long been gone for the most part as the refugees among the infants had come to relax into their new life.

"Come here, infants," Ironhide said opening his arms wide. They flooded to him, holding him, pressing into him as he held them too. "It's alright. Your old atar will always take care of you."

Footfalls behind him drew his attention as a grim faced Drift and Springer paused behind him. Springer picked up Praxus who hugged him tightly around the neck. Drift picked up Orion. **"BAD THEM COME TO SHES! THEY COMED TO ATAR! ATAR POWED THEM SHES! I, ORION CRIED!"**

Everyone turned to Orion who sat a moment staring back with a serious expression. Then he burst into a big shit eating smile at the attention. Springer snickered. "This sparkling is a Wrecker-in-training."

"Little mech is a caution," Ironhide said with a grin. "Let's get out of here. I think ice cream would be a good idea."

Infants were stowed on arms or carry holds as the whole group headed back up to go to The Confectionaire. It would be amazing how fast they would bounce back. All of them would but Ironhide.

-0-A bit later at home

They stood around him still unsettled about the situation on the subway. As he walked from room to room, eight infants and a dog followed. Ratchet who had been informed was on his way along with Prowl. Moments later, they both walked in, their expressions concerned. All of the children ran to both and hugged them. Then Orion began to 'explain' things, the remaining seven and a big dog nodding seriously.

" **ADA! THEM SHES CAMED AND THEY POW-POWED!"** He said mimicking fisticuffs. He punched this way and that, kerpowing the soundtrack as he did. **"THEN THEM THIS'D AND THIS!"** he said adding martial arts kicks that he had learned in class but hadn't been present in the melee which was old school. He danced around half doing his tiny kata, then looked up. **"THEN ATAR DID HIS GUNS! HE DID THIS!"** He tried to mimic guns rising up from subspace but nothing came. He looked at his arms, then his father, then Ratchet and Prowl. **"HE SHOOTED THEM!"**

"Ada, Atar didn't shoot them. He made them stop," Hero said putting her arm around Orion who was nodding firmly at her contradictory testimony. "Orion and the rest of us were hiding in the wall. Sunspot protected us. He held me, Ada."

Ratchet and Prowl looked at Sunspot who looked up at them. "You're my brave little mech," Ratchet said.

"I had to protect them. Hero was scared so I held her. The others helped protect the little ones. I told them to stand in front of them like you're supposed to do when you're a soldier. Spot was ready to fight them too." Sunspot looked at his dog who leaned into him. "We protected the little ones didn't we," he said looking at Bos, Reflector and Co-D who nodded solemnly.

" **ADA! OWL!"**

Everyone looked at Praxus who was clutching a doggie dollie anxiously. "Those bad mechs. Are they coming here?"

Prowl knelt down pulling Praxus into his arms. "No, baby. Those bad mechs aren't going anywhere." He was livid but calm toward the infants. "I suppose they're in the jail?"

"Springer took them there. I'm going in a little bit," Ironhide said.

Prowl nodded, then hugged Praxus. Rising, he nodded to everyone, then walked to the door to leave. When he was gone Ratchet hugged and kissed everyone lavishing praise on the older kids, especially Sunspot. That was when Ironhide showed his most awesome thing. Everyone including Ratchet squeed.

-0-At the jail in the Courthouse, Cultural Center Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked into the intake center of the jail. Two inebriated mini-cons were laughing together with the Day Watchman who nailed them. They were sitting sloppily on a bench waiting to be booked. Prowl passed them heading for the main holding cells for those brought in but not booked right away. The police officers who were working out the intake with the desk Sargent-Officer of the Deck glanced at him. Springer who was speaking to someone off line turned to Prowl. "I expected you'd be by."

"Where are they?" Prowl asked.

"There," Springer said with a nod.

Prowl turned to ten kids spaced out in two large holding cells. They looked at him as he looked at them. It was very silent in the room.

-0-TBC 3-16-16 **edited 3-28-16**


	80. Chapter 80

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 80)

-0-Outside in the common area of their home tower

They gathered around the awesome thing that their big old pa had made just that morning. Since it slightly resembled other things it didn't take much to design and create the device to completion albeit at the right size. It was incredible.

All of the children looked at the device as Ratchet struggled not to laugh aloud. Before them, built to the size of the infants was a spectacular motorcycle of the Harley-Davidson persuasion with a matching sidecar for an extra passenger. It was shiny black with all the right decals, chrome and leather features that made a Harley a hog.

It was also remote control.

Hero who looked at the amazing thing walked to the little sidecar. She opened the door and peered inside. **"ATAR! THERE'S A CHAIR HERE!"**

"That's the passenger seat, Hero. Climb in and sit. Then close the little door," Ironhide said.

She did, then smiled with excitement. **"CAN ORION AND PROWLER COME HERE TOO!?"**

Ratchet picked up Praxus and set him next to Hero. Then he put Prowler in front to stand. "Sunspot, how about you climbing on first to ride it around." He looked at the other three infants. "You three and Orion are next."

They smiled then watched as Sunspot sat on the motorcycle taking the handlebars. "Okay, Atar. What now?"

"You steer this thing with the handlebars," Ironhide said turning on the handheld. They would spend a bit of time riding all of the kids around on the new riding toy, then Bos would 'drive' it into the storage place with the other vehicles of the Prime-Prowl-Ironhide-Ratchet Fab Car Remuda.

-0-Jail

They stared at Prowl as he stared at them. Walking closer, he paused beside the bars. "What an unconscionably stupid thing for you to do."

No one said a word but all of them were uneasy. Everyone knew who Prowl was and what he represented here. One of them finally stepped closer. "We didn't mean any harm. It was just a dust up."

"No, it was a brawl, a melee-style free-for-all that put into jeopardy eight small children including several babies. What kind of infantile stupidity do you practice that you would bring your petty gang behavior here?" he asked.

No one answered as the speaker stepped back. Prowl looked at each of them with his peel-paint-off-a-wall direct stare, then glanced at Springer who was watching nearby as Drift leaned against the intake desk. "Remind me when they're arraigned. I wish to be there."

Springer nodded, then watched as Prowl left without a word. The kids watched him go, then looked at Springer. He grinned. "You just got on the worst shit list in the universe." With that, he and Drift walked out the door to go to work.

The kids waited their turn, then walked to their resident jail cell without incident.

-0-N.E.S.T. Habitat, 47126 Cultural Center Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

She stood by the windows that ran from floor to ceiling in the office space that would be her husband's own. She put the box of small things she picked out for him to personalize whatever space he would receive to move closer. Their view was across a span of broken rocks and reddish dirt from the Hu-An Habitat. It was an incredible contrast to the normal view of the colony. It was green, filled with trees, grass, plants and even flowers. Their towering houses were in the distance and one of the actual aliens could be seen cutting back grass around the flowering bushes along the edge of their dome. She stared at the incomprehensible creature, joined by her husband. "We're surrounded by aliens, Joe."

"It's fascinating," Joe said as he squeezed her shoulders.

She looked down, then began to place around the clean modern room all the touches that told their story and her husband's achievements. He had gone around the facility earlier with Will Lennox listening to the descriptions of things and the routines followed, most of them more relaxed than he liked but he wasn't going to rock the boat. He wanted to be close enough to get the flow and whatever he could of their conversations without being seen too quickly as outsider or enemy.

When that was accomplished, they walked out to the rec room where a number of individuals were sitting to eat, read or internet. They made some lunch, then sat down near them to eat. It was calm and quiet though both could tell that they were not trusted by those around them. That would take time. Both of them had plenty of that to go around.

-0-Resort

"I'm not going to take her under my wing," Sarah Lennox said with a frown.

"What if she decides to join our groups … the book club and the Auxiliary?" Linda asked with a slight grin. "Pecking order dictates that she might just invite herself. It isn't like she's shy or so I hear."

"Octavia Rolfe-Bowers of the Virginia Rolfe-Bowers is hardly shy," Sarah said closing out a window on her computer. She opened another and began to input more data. "Our groups are fun. Having James Brooks-Spencer of the London Brooks-Spencers," Sarah said enacting her idea of a very tony British upper class accent, "is a good call. She isn't."

"I'm not sure he's from London," Linda Graham said with a grin as she finished the menu review for the weekend upcoming. "I never asked."

"Ask," Judy Witwicky said rising to get more envelopes. "We need more intel on everybody." She laughed, then sat down to answer more letters from little kids on Earth.

-0-At nearly the same time doing the same thing

Omega Supreme sat on the hillock specially designed and reinforced for big frames to lounge upon watching as Silverbolt put the finishing touches on a letter to a nice little child in Botswana. "Those are sweet letters. The human children sound as good sparked as ours. I like 'Ask An Autobot'."

"They're sweet," Silverbolt said as he opened another. "Listen to this, Omega," he said, then began to read.

"Dear Silverbolt,

"I saw you fly into New York a couple of times and you became my favorite Autobot. I love the Autobot sign on your side. I want to fly when I grow up. I have five sisters and a cat and I'm the only boy. My name is Oliver and I live in Manchester, England. I love my football team and I love the Praxus Science team on Mars. Do you have a dog? I have two. My mummy loves cats. We have three. I get to go to school next year. I love pie. Thank you for listening,

"Oliver S, age 4

PS My mummy writed this for me when I told her the words

Omega grinned. "That's a good letter from such a young sparkling. Maybe we can give him something to go with a reply."

They would. It would fill a box.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Rec Room

They sat together studying for a quiz that would come in two days. They were in a Cybertronian introductory history class that had a tough teacher, a very thick textbook and a lot of bright students. They were allowed to attend university and many in the human population did. They were given a place to sit, listen and work, their books and other materials made to their size or available digitally.

Olivia Rolfe-Bowers walked over, then paused by the table to look at what they were doing. "What is this?" she asked picking up a thick textbook to peruse its colorful metallic and video embedded pages.

"The text to 'Introduction to Cybertronian Civilization: The Beginning to the Golden Age'," an alpha striker named Tate Cummings said. "We thought we'd give it a try."

"And how is it?" she asked as she put the book down.

"Hard as it gets," Tate said as the others nodded. "But I like history so its not so bad," he added as the others nodded again.

"They let you go to college here? With the others?" Octavia asked.

The group nodded, then waited until she got the subtle hint. Walking back to the residential area, she sat before a community board screen and began to learn about how things were done here. She would be free to go outside with escort starting tomorrow. She would head for the Resort on the Hill first.

-0-Getting on to dark on the day before weekend

" **GO SHISH!"**

Orion smiled at his genitors who were sitting at the table playing the card game, 'Fish'. They were playing it however to Orion's Rules.

Rule 1: This was awesome. Orion stood on the table. Everyone else sat in chairs. Everyone else did what he told them to do.

Rule 2: He made the 'commands' by walking around on the table pointing, commanding and telling things. They obeyed and he even suggested when the choices available didn't line up with some inscrutable idea of what was what.

" **ADA! SHISH! YOU GO TO SHISHING!"**

Ratchet holding two cards to Ironhide's six glanced at him with a smile. "I go shish now." He took a card, showed it to Orion who smiled, then pointed to Ironhide. Handing the card to Ironhide for whatever reason Orion thought he should, he waited.

 **"ADA! GO SHISH!"**

Ratchet grinned, then took another showing it to Orion. He took it from Ratchet, then put it on a stack that he had going on his side of the table. They were using three decks of cards so this could go on for a while.

" **ATAR! GO SHISH!"**

Ironhide who was mesmerized by the little fluff playing cards with them took one. Showing it, he had to give it to Ratchet for some reason. Prowler who was standing on the table just watching would end up with three cards himself before the game concluded. He wouldn't know why either.

-0-Night on Mars

They stood by the window watching the lights of The City, the ships leaving and arriving and the lights of cars, individuals or poles coming and going. It was beautiful with stars thick overhead. Without a great atmosphere, the sky was velvety black and covered in lights natural and otherwise.

"Tomorrow, we can go out. Join me," Octavia said.

"I will. I want to go to the Ops Center and pay my respects to Optimus Prime and the Senior Autobots. I arranged to have a junior officer drive us. Until we get past their standard, we don't even get to drive," Joe Bowers said. "I guess it makes sense but it sure feels limiting."

"You don't think they mean to do it on purpose?" she asked.

"I don't know. We weren't actually invited here. We have to be on our best and on our toes," Joe Bowers said. They chatted together a long time watching Seekers come over head heading for home or The City before turning in.

-0-On the beat

"How do you feel?"

"Sore. You?"

"Not too bad," Drift said as they rode along the sidewalk heading out toward Earth 1 and the new security site of the United Nations Consulate. They were added to the night and day patrols on ground as part of the overall big picture. It would take a bit to get there but they would mosey down the road into the crater and ride around the facility to ascertain that all was well. Even though they had a consortium security team from Earth inside for this reason, this still was part of the negotiated package for coming here.

Inside, the diplomats playing cards by the window glanced up to see two giant horses carrying two armed mechanical humanoids that towered well over them ride by. One of them, green with yellow highlights waved and they waved back. Sitting nearby book in hand, Carly grinned. "That's Springer and Drift. They're a bond and they run security here, off world and on Cybertron. Springer runs the Wreckers and he's bad ass from what I hear. His bond, Drift, is an incredible warrior and a reformed Decepticon killer."

The group turned to the beautiful blond sprawled on a couch nearby, then one pulled out a chair. "Come. Sit with us."

She arose and walked to them taking her hand as they dealt her in. She would be answering questions for a while.

-0-TBC 3-16-16 **edited 3-18-16**


	81. Chapter 81

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 81)

-0-On the way to Mandalay

They zoomed along Cultural Center Road after a short stop by the Hu-An Habitat, the part that led the short distance to the entrance. The anteroom entrance was a small dome filled with flowers and other lovely things, a small water feature, a stone path that led inside the vast main structure and a tasteful sign in five languages including NeoCybex and English declaring the facility the sovereign territory of the Hu-An Alliance.

They believed in aesthetics along with practicality and were given carte blanche to enlarge and/or reshape their habitation to their own liking. Given that they now had seven children among their population, they were planning for the long haul. They were going to double their dome size, expanding out to the north into the huge space granted them for such things by the Prime.

None were in the area so the visitors didn't see anyone about but they did see genius before them. Showcased inside was an incredible talent for terraforming and maximizing land use with the added addition of great beauty. Inside, there were gardens for humans and Olivia resolved to have one too. She already missed the amazing green and blue beauty of Earth.

They continued onward heading to the junction of Cultural Center Road and Metroplex highways 1 and 2. They turned right and bombed up Arena Road until it changed to Aerie Hill Highway. It was a long ride on the sidewalk that bordered all roads and highways as they navigated road and foot traffic. Ahead of them, three Seekers were chatting and laughing together like friends anywhere, then they transformed and flew off, two in one direction and one in another. It was spine tinglingly wonderful to watch.

The road split with the left side heading toward The Resort At Autobot City and the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea at Upper Tetrahex further down. They crossed the highway and headed toward the Resort when Joe tapped their driver on the shoulder. :Can we go to the Monastery?:

Their driver, now Sargent Trevor Smith, he of the mole past and still surveilled parents glanced over his shoulder. :I can. I'll have to secure permission grants for you, sir: He was radio silent a moment as he switched to the now designated channel of communication between everyone that excluded those on the **'DON'T TELL'** list, the one that included the Bowers and any other human or bot that wasn't 'trustworthy' yet. Then he was back. :You can if the Gate Keeper says so. Its still sacred space but the leader of the sect can let you in or not. If they say no, we climb on and leave. No ifs, and or buts, sir:

:Understood: Joe Bowers said. His wife was sitting on a bench built into the side of the vehicle while he stood up holding onto a railing on the other side of the passenger segway that Trevor was driving. This one had been modified to allow the driver to sit. He still controlled it like a segway with handlebar controls but it wasn't backbreaking to go distances standing up any longer.

They buzzed past the Resort where a number of humans standing by the windows waved to them. Olivia arose and waved, moving to stand beside Joe who waved as well. They passed it and a gigantic area where construction was underway, construction that faded into the distance.

:That must be the enlargement of the Resort, the terraformed area where people can go out and do things in an Earth-type environment: Olivia said. :We can go play golf there soon enough, Joe. I can't wait:

Joe nodded. :You can go about without your helmet in the Hu-An habitat as well. They keep an Earth-type atmosphere for the plants:

:I want to go there. I want a garden plot too, Joe. They say you can have one. Maybe when we go to see Ultra Magnus he can tell us how to do that: Olivia said as they both watched the Monastery get closer. Standing on the front steps talking to three different bots was a huge mech, a gigantic one with what looked like horns on his helm.

:Who are the bots, Sargent?: Joe Bowers asked.

"The big one is Cyclonus, he's the … I guess you would call Abbot of the place. They have a word for the one who runs a monastery but its unpronounceable. We all call him The Abbot but not to his face. Remember that. Abbot translates closer to a word that's an insult in NeoCybex than a good one I was told. He's a former Decepticon and a terror. A real abomination from before. Now he built and runs the Monastery for the Clavis Aurea, a form of religion that was a popular thing on Cybertron. He grew up in it, was fantastically devoted, then joined the Decepticons. He's come full circle apparently. The others are members of the sect. There are a lot of them here and more coming. In fact, there's a lot of sects in this colony and most of them are part of this group or the Temple Proper. This is a very … self denying belief and they're very grim I think you will see. Grim but still good. Prime respects them and whatever Prime respects, I respect:

:You love Optimus?: Olivia asked.

:Yes. We all do. I love Optimus Prime. He's the most forgiving decent person I know. I would hate to think what my life would be like had I never met him: Trevor said with feeling.

They reached the turn off to the Monastery which loomed over them. He drew up, then turned the vehicle toward the colony down below the bluff where they were parked. Before them spread the entire show, a beautiful sight covering over 450 square miles and counting. In the distance the crater where Earth 1 and the other where the UN Consulate were located could be seen by the tips of their antennas for communication. The facilities inside were hidden from view by the rise of the impact craters they were placed in.

Huge cities dotted the landscape grouped in threes or sevens, each distinctive from the others, giant and vast, their towers glittering in the morning sunlight. Roads led everywhere as towers with lights for the night time placed at intervals or during the now rare sand storm stood ready to help the drivers along. In the far distance, Industrial Park Cities 1 and 2 gleamed, their white buildings and tower stacks spewing steam and vapor rather than smoke and dirt.

It would appear that environmental responsibility was important, Joe Bowers thought as he filed yet another fact away in his mind. There were also three more huge manufacturing cities beyond in a huge crater just out of view. The thought boggled.

He glanced toward the north and saw a gravel pit where trucks were coming and going. It was the energon site which was the only deep pit excavation he could see. They were definitely getting their materials from space or they were digging where no one could see. He figured the former, not the later given the care that was evident everywhere.

There were stables and racetracks, several airports busy with commerce and travel as all around them the red array of Mars was the backdrop of the remarkable scene. :How many bots live here now, Sargent?: he asked.

:There's over fifteen million now. There's about 35,000 children living here. That's about usual in a population this traumatized. They were facing extinction before this place and the Prime. They came and the cities were built above ground, some of them sentient. Before that, they were underground, all of it but The Fortress. All of that now is either governmental or communal colonial areas. The Central Labor Hall is the name of the biggest public space in the colony. Its the entire underground going down three to seven levels depending where you are and the entire former industrial footprint. It's the place where a lot of the social life of this place happens:

:We'll have to go there next. Right now, let's go to the Monastery: Bowers said.

Trevor Smith turned the segway and began to go up the cobblestone drive to the ever growing building ahead. It was massive like all of them were and as they got closer the bots on the steps turned to watch them. Trevor drove up the ramp that was mandatory on all buildings in the colony to accommodate the humans and Hu-An, stopping on the main platform.

Cyclonus who watched them arrive without expression walked toward them, then knelt as they stopped. "What may I do for you?"

They looked up at the big mech with the mended finial horn. The Bowers felt his menace and power, sublimating their fear as they showed the flag. Trevor who had been here a number of times and was known to Cyclonus and two of the mechs who acted as the Gatekeepers for the facility when visitors came felt the menace but wasn't afraid. Cyclonus could no more be non menacing than he could fly.

:Lord Cyclonus, I'm showing new personnel the colony. They saw the Monastery and thought it beautiful. I would like permission to show them your temple. If you will it, then I thank you: he said in the formal manner all visitors used when coming to this, an aesthetic holy temple of the Guided Hand Philosophy.

Cyclonus personally satisfied that Smith had used yet again the proper salutations nodded. "I believe you understand our ways and limitations. You may go inside."

Smith bowed his head. :Thank you, Lord Cyclonus. Until all are one: With that, he turned the device and the three began the trek across the big platform of the ground floor of the monastery as the big mechs watched them go.

"That one has good manners," one of them said to the Master of the Order, Cyclonus.

Cyclonus nodded. "Some of the squishies are tolerable." Then they went back to discussion of a passage of a very old scroll that all of them were working on separately. The discussion of their disagreement over two sentences in one paragraph was the most blissful moment Cyclonus had experienced in literally eons.

Smith entered the monastery through the Great Doors that were open for the day. They buzzed inside, then he stopped in the middle of the ante room that led inside. The entry room was huge with ceilings that had to be 100 or more feet overhead. The walls were austere of ornamentation in accordance of their practice but the high quality workmanship and textures of the copper colored metal were obvious. The floor resembled tiles but they were metallic as well, smooth and rich in color and texture, interlocking in a level surface perfect for vehicles such as theirs.

He buzzed further in, then stopped again. They were in the vast main room where doors led to other places including the living quarters of those who chose to make the Monastery their residence. That area was off limits but other bots had intimated that they were very spartan quarters. A berth, a writing desk, a small bookcase for scrolls, books and other materials and communal wash racks was the norm. There was even a communal dining room with a communal kitchen. Family of the 'monks' and those who were members volunteered to do the cooking and served simple fare which was preferred. It was a stern lifestyle of belief but evidently incredibly fulfilling to those who lived and believed it.

:This is the main room. Gatherings are held here. They sometimes have … I don't know … communal prayer, vigils and the like. The doors lead off to other places, some of which are off limits. This place has vaults going downward I don't know how many levels, all of them heavily protected and filled to the brim with crates and boxes of texts, scripts, scrolls, books, computer databases and relics that belong to them. A lot of stuff was found and is still being found on Cybertron and brought here for safekeeping and study. They curate and conserve this stuff as well as study it. The library has a growing card catalog of what's here.

:The members read the stuff, discuss it, write huge commentaries on what it all means... I think Cyclonus was having a conversation with those other mechs over something in a text. Clavis Aurea means 'golden key'. They believe that all wisdom lies in the texts and work hard to unlock them. The most important place here besides the vaults is the Scriptorium:

:Take us there if you can, Sargent: Joe Bowers said with a trace of awe in his voice.

They buzzed off passing niches where bots sat in contemplation, meditation or reading some ancient tome, scroll or ornately etched datapad. Through a door and down a short corridor they went until they came to one of half a dozen huge scriptoriums. They pulled to one side so Trevor could explain.

:The shelves that line all the walls of this room hold some of the oldest books, scrolls, commentaries and relics you will ever see. They have these: he said with a sweep of his arm, :the ones that have been requested by the members which are shelved here for their convenience. They're the ones sitting at the tables reading the stuff and writing down things that are important. Sometimes they need other stuff so they ask the Librarian to find it. That's who that mech is:

They glanced at a desk covered with stacks of books and the curious round containers that held scrolls. Those stood in the containers like umbrellas in a stand, waiting for their curious scholars to take them to their table to scour. The Librarian was a tranquil looking sort, one of a simple color and design as was the norm for Clavis Aurea followers. He had an amazing computer system surrounding him, a nod to the need and it was connected to the University, the many libraries including the public schools and their annexes as well as the Museum of Autobot City and their annexes. Even they had need of the great collections held here and the population could access them only digitally through their interfaces.

:That is the Librarian of the Collections from Cybertron. He survived and helped both Cyclonus build this place and the Museum and Library of Autobot City save things to bring here. He has done this for millions of years. He's a really nice guy: Trevor said as the Bowers absorbed everything.

:So they sit and study all day long, writing this and that as they look for deep meanings in the texts: Olivia asked.

:They believe that all meaning, all truth is embedded in the texts and all they have to do is find it. These are the most scholarly people I've ever seen. You have to go to the Temple of Primus Scriptorium to find their equals: Trevor replied.

:We can't go there: Joe offered.

:No, sir. Not yet. Maybe when you prove yourself. Until then, only those who are known and proven can: Trevor said.

:Are you known and proven?: Octavia asked.

Trevor glanced at them, then the huge bots sitting around studying the life of their people and the god that they knew personally as a living real personality. :Yeah. I am: he said as emotion crept into his voice. :Amazing isn't it:

-0-TBC 3-17-16 **edited 3-22-16**

NOTES

Showing the flag: being brave because you're representing something bigger than yourself, usually your country.


	82. Chapter 82

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 82)

-0-On a street corner in The City

Ratchet ambled along heading for The Fortress. Optimus had just finished a couple of three appointments and wanted to discuss with him his impressions of how things went. He didn't know who the individuals were but it was common of Optimus to debrief meetings with him about difficult subjects.

Crossing the street, he passed Partition going the other way. Things were getting toward evening so Ratchet hurried, glancing only briefly at a bot who was going the other way on the other side of the street. He headed across the intersection and soon disappeared into the courtyard. On the other street, Partition was joining up with friends to do the town.

-0-Moments later in Prime's office

"So that's the story," Optimus said with a slight smirk.

"Someday you're going to surprise me with something new, Optimus," Ratchet said with a grin. He propped his big peds on another chair. "So Partition wants to be a diplomat again. I can't tell you how that makes me laugh. I wish I could tell you all the times I had to make things nice after he 'diplomated'."

Optimus grinned. "I realize that you have a big load of jobs, Ratchet, given medicine is your brief as well but perhaps you can make him envoy to Earth or some other place that is not too important to our general well-being."

They stared at each other a moment, then burst into laughter. Ratchet chuckled. "No one would believe that you have a great sense of humor and irony if I told them."

"I find that baffling myself," Optimus said as he sat back relaxing in his chair. "I find myself a regular card."

They laughed together again. Then Ratchet smirked. "What do you want me to do? I can't trust him with any part of the diplomatic sector. He's about as diplomatic as an avalanche of lava."

"I hear you. Tell him he is on the short list for a position when they come up and they will never come up." He grinned. "Consider him another candidate finding refuge in the University among the 'won't do anything unless its grand' group of high caste dead weights."

Optimus grinned. "We are getting a few of those. By the way, how are the Bowers doing?"

"I heard that Trevor Smith is their assigned guide. They're touring the colony and acting appropriately. Maybe they'll change. They did visit the Monastery. Cyclonus himself let them inside."

"Will wonders never cease," Optimus said. He grinned. "That is quite a facility. It does me a lot of good to see it there."

"Me too. Feels like home," Ratchet said. "Prowl's on the prod. I'm assuming you heard about the melee on the train platform this morning."

"I did," Optimus said as his expression became grim. "He is going to their arraignment in the morning. The staff meeting will be called when he gets back. I may go myself."

"Then I'm going too," Ratchet said with a smile. "I love Prowl when he's all filled with righteous indignation."

"So do I," Prime said with a grin. They both laughed uproariously.

"Who else came to see you about getting the front of the line besides my possible protege/antagonist, Partition?" Ratchet asked pulling two cans of candy he always carried in subspace in case an emergency call included children who needed to be comforted. He tossed one to Prime and they ate some contentedly for a moment.

"Lucius came. He wants a job that is meaningful and helpful to the running of the colony. His words," Prime said.

"I have a notion that you should. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Ratchet said.

"I had that idea too. I think I am going to find a position in Ops Center that will keep him within the scope of Prowl, Paragon and me."

"Paragon is sure living up to his name. That mech is actually pretty damned wonderful. His sparklings … oh my," Ratchet said. "Arrow is a stand up mech."

"They all are. He is doing a good job running the show out on the front lines," Optimus said. "It is good for me and it helps Prowl out. That mech can become grim with too much work."

"There's a solution to that problem you know," Ratchet said waggling his optics suggestively.

Prime snorted, then laughed aloud. As he did Jazz paused by the door, then entered to lean on the doorjamb. "Looks like the party's here."

Ratchet tossed him his can of candy. "You know us. Party all the time."

All three laughed loudly.

Elita walked to the door to peek inside. "I'm on my way back to the space station. Anything you want me to tell the others? Like what's so funny?"

"We were talking about how uptight Prowl is when he overworks and remedies for said up tightness," Ratchet said with a wicked grin.

"Ah, facing," Elita said with a grin of her own. "I suppose you were sharing technique?"

"No." -all three mechs in the room

She laughed, then took Jazz's candy can. Shaking some into her servo, she nodded. "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya." She walked out of view toward the bridge room below.

They watched her leave, then Prime grinned. "Who would not want to be me?" he asked to uproarious laughter.

-0-At Club Cybertron, in a booth in the lounge

"I don't know. I doubt that Prime will give me a role in the Diplomatic Corps. That mech hates us. He hates me. I had nothing but trouble from him and Ratchet back in the orn. Fraggers," he said as he sipped his high grade in the form of something called a Mai-Tai. It was good.

"Then what's next? What are you going to do if that happens?" one of his friends asked.

"I'm thinking on it," Partition said sourly. "What have you three been doing?"

"I got a job at IntraComm. I get to work on programming," one said.

"Doing what exactly?" Partition asked.

"Scheduling programs, helping production keep schedules and the like. Sort of what I did on Cybertron back in the orn," the mech said as he sipped what they had said was a Singapore sling. It also was good.

The others had 'feelers' out and were working 'lines of inquiry'. No one had a job but the first one. It was disconcerting and none of them but him was in any kind of good mood. The drinks kept coming. They were all good. They were also incredibly high quality high grade.

Nearby, sitting together drinking their 'near beer', a concoction of drinks that tasted like high grade but wasn't for obvious reasons, Turmoil, Blind Spot, Scorponok, Barricade and Sideways sat with their armed guards standing around them loaded for bear. They were watching the four obvious high castes getting drunk, hoping for the regularly scheduled, inevitable outcome of fights, arrests and mayhem that usually followed such things.

High castes had a hard time adjusting sometimes and in the bars all over the colony, the resentment of forced change was played out in arguments leading to fights resulting in Magistrate's Court the following morning. It looked like this was so as well when a happy group of mini-cons walked in from the bar with their drinks.

"This should be good," Barricade said sitting back with a grin. "Here they come right on cue."

-0-Night

Ratchet left The Fortress with Prime heading for the barn. They had discussed the situation, told jokes and traded gossip. By the time they left it was past dinner time and the families were calling. It was dark though the swirl of activity around them, now well lit by the city or personal hardware making it welcoming and convivial. As they walked down the sidewalk heading for the home tower a mini-con rolled out of the open doors of Club Cybertron.

They both stopped, looked at the mini-con lying on the sidewalk watching the birdies sing, then hurried forward to the bar. They stepped back as three more flew out, two landing on their peds when they stopped rolling. They turned back and ran for the door faster than Prime and Ratchet could grab them.

-0-On horseback nearby heading toward Aerie Hill

Springer and Drift heard the call, then turned back to The City galloping along the street and sidewalks as traffic allowed. They reached the Club and dismounted just as the first mini-con rolled out. Three more flew out, two turning swiftly to elude Prime and Ratchet's speedy grasp. Ground hitching the horses, they ran for the doors just as Ratchet and Prime entered the club.

-0-Inside Club Cybertron

It was like a boiling pot, the tumble, rise and fall of mechs. Like an over boiling pot of soup, mechs fell, others arose and it continued in a horrible cycle. The bouncers were in the middle with their legendary crowbars and steely opticed daring do. In the corner across the room pressed against the wall were half a dozen segways filled with humans.

Ratchet and Prime who nearly felt their helms wrench off at the sight waded through to the humans crouching by a bench. Their bot friends who they met here were dragged into the brawl so they did the best they could until Ratchet began to grab them. He reached up and put them into the pit that was part of the lighting scheme for the place. It had a ridge behind which they could hide, so he stashed them all there. Things flew and splattered over and by them but they were safe for now.

Prime who gathered their segways and dropped them into a pot of 'flowers' … crystals designed to be flower-like turned to grab mechs and break things up. A chair hit him square in the face. He staggered back, then sat down hard. It was a heavy metal chair that wasn't designed to hit a mech in the most vulnerable part of their body, their faces.

Even their codpieces had more protection and less sensory inputs than their faces. It was apparently the exact opposite of humans.

Ratchet found himself ducking the wild swings of Partition of all mechs, easily staying out of the reach of his furious yet ineffective fists.

Mech was stone drunk.

Springer and Drift grabbed mini-cons, wadded them into balls and threw them out the door. They were seven and oh thus far if anyone was keeping score.

The Decepticon prisoners sitting at their table watching the floor show were keeping score. And making remarks. None of them good. All of them profane.

It helped that there were actual gun barrels pressed against their helms while the fun was happening so they were the picture of propriety in the madness surrounding them.

More Night Watch arrived and the fight was swiftly over. The busted up goofballs were carted out, some of them over the shoulder of a cop and the others rather unsteadily on their peds. Prime for his part stood up, a trail of energon blighting his handsome features. Ratchet who had coldcocked a mech turned to him. "You're hurt. We'll go to the emergency room before you go home. Prowl will have my bearings."

"Springer," Prime said.

Springer turned, then walked to Prime. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," Prime said ruefully. "Get the prisoners out of here and back to the lock up. I do not want them around in the evenings now until the migration shakes out and we get a handle on this. Take them in as the sun sets."

Springer nodded, then informed the guards nearby to clear the room. The big mechs left with a lot of bitching and big grins at Prime's expense. When they were gone, Ratchet and Prime looked up at the shelf of the lighting tray. They put the humans down on the ground, then retrieved their segways out of the flower pot.

 **:OPTIMUS! ARE YOU OKAY!?"** Jessie Landon called out as she stood behind a grim featured pale faced James Brooks-Spencer.

"I am fine, Jessie. I will have to duck faster next time," Optimus said with a small grin.

"I'll patch him up. You lot should know better. The bars around here aren't safe half the time," Ratchet said as the humans climbed on board their vehicles.

:Optimus Prime: a voice said.

Prime looked down at a man and woman who stood together on one of the segways. He had his arm around her and she, him. "You are General Bowers. I am assuming this is your wife?"

:Yes, sir: Bowers replied. :I had hoped to meet you sooner and under better circumstances:

Prime nodded. "Sometimes things get in the way. Welcome to Autobot City, General and Mrs. Bowers."

:Thank you, Optimus Prime: Octavia said. :It's an honor:

"I think it might do you well to go home tonight. It is a huge adjustment for some of our newest refugees to find their way for the first few orns. Things like this happen over the smallest provocations," Prime said.

:I hope to meet you again and offer my respects, sir: Bowers said as the others climbed aboard.

"I look forward to that too, General," Prime said nodding to the group as they began to buzz out through the debris of the fight and the gathering bots who weren't part of it. He watched them go. "What do you think, Ratchet?"

Ratchet watched them, then looked at Prime. "None of the humans scan as comfortable around them. I would take that as gospel until things change one way or another."

Prime nodded. "My thinking exactly. Let us go. I think I need a bandaid."

Ratchet snickered. "And a lollypop."

They walked to the door and out into the night as Springer and Drift gathered information for the melee that had erupted and ended just as swiftly.

-0-TBC 3-17-16 **edited 3-22-16**

(regular) card: a card is slang for funny and fun-loving person, prankster, jokester and happy soul

Recipes:

Singapore Sling:

Ingredients

1 cup ice

1 1/2 fluid ounces gin

1/2 fluid ounce cherry-flavored brandy

1/4 fluid ounce triple sec

1/4 fluid ounce Benedictine® liqueur

4 fluid ounces pineapple juice

1/2 fluid ounce lime juice

1/2 fluid ounce grenadine syrup

1 cup ice

1 slice fresh pineapple

1 maraschino cherry

Directions

Fill a tall glass with 1 cup ice and set aside in the freezer.

Combine gin, cherry-flavored brandy, triple sec, Benedictine, pineapple juice, lime juice, and grenadine in a cocktail shaker. Add 1 cup ice, cover and shake until chilled. Strain into the prepared Collins glass.

Garnish with slice of pineapple and a cherry.

Mai-Tai

 **Ingredients:**

1 ounce light rum

1 ounce dark rum

1 ounce fresh lime juice

1/2 ounce orange curacao

1/2 ounce orgeat* syrup

1/4 ounce simple syrup

Lime shell and mint sprig for garnish

 **Directions:**

Pour the ingredients into a cocktail shaker filled with about 2 cups of crushed ice.

Shake well.

Pour everything (do not strain) into an old-fashioned glass.

Garnish with a lime shell sunk into the ice and a sprig of fresh mint.

*Orgeat syrup: is a sweet syrup made from almonds, sugar, and rose water or orange flower water. It was, however, originally made with a barley-almond blend. It has a pronounced almond taste and is used to flavor many cocktails, perhaps the most famous of which is the Mai Tai.

Nothing like an old fashioned cocktail. These two were hugely popular in the 1970's and 1980's. :D:D:D


	83. Chapter 83

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 83)

-0-Medic Station at Night Watch substation #6, Metroplex Administration Plaza, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat on a med berth as Ratchet repaired the gash on his face from the leg of a chair thrown with great force jabbing him near his optical socket. Fortunately, it had missed that tough yet delicately balanced piece of hardware and therefore, Ratchet only wanted to swear a little bit rather than a lot.

Prowl materialized nearly the same time as they both arrived, standing with self contained volcanic fury and outward calm at the **MERE EFFRONTERY** that Optimus had become **INJURED BY A SLAGGER!**

"You look perturbed, Prowl. Optimus hurts himself worse shaving every morning," Ratchet said as he wiped Prime's face carefully.

"Oh, ha-ha, Ratchet," Prowl said with a grin. Prime himself sat quietly taking his medicine like a good sparkling. "I intend to be there when Magistrate's Court opens. I have two cases to speak to now."

"You're blinded by love in this one. Remember, you have a reputation as a bloodless sparkless slagger to maintain. Going there to proclaim your undying angst over your bond is hardly the way to keep it. I give you that advice free of charge. You, however, get to pay for my old age," Ratchet said to Prime who grinned. "Doctoring of this caliber is hard to find anymore."

"The bill will be 75% for slag and 25% for services rendered," Prowl said rallying. He grinned slightly as he scrutinized a grinning Optimus. "A scar might give you even more dash."

"Ironhide had one over his right optic until I had him fix it," Ratchet said. "Mech has to maintain his good looks or I'll dump him."

Prowl and Optimus guffawed. Ratchet grinned.

Score.

"There. You're done. Go home and have a good high grade and a frag. That tends to do the trick," Ratchet said closing a medical kit and replacing it on the shelf where it belonged.

"You're disgusting. Come with me to Magistrate's Court in the morning," Prowl said as Optimus climbed down.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Ratchet said as the three walked out to go home.

-0-At the Autobot City Courthouse and Jail Facility, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They were taken by train on the underground system that hooked up all the jails, the prison and every Watch station in the colony to the Courthouse. This was more secure and it guaranteed privacy to the miscreants, some of which were still capable of shame. A train pulled into the underground station, the doors opened and big armed mechs stepped out. Prisoners followed, some groggy, some bitching and some silent with either mortification or rage. They were led to a huge elevator, entered and went upstairs to the central receiving area.

Partition and his three friends were among them, all of them deeply affronted but silent as they followed directions. They were astonished with their predicament, none of them ever being arrested before. Watching a guard cuff a mouthy mech for his long diatribe about that guard's ada's fidelity to his atar, they decided to mind their manners until their lawyers came forward.

They walked out, were parceled into holding pens and only then relieved of their cuffs by wifi. They stood in the cells watching the show outside, their discomfort at an extreme end of the scale at their situation. Next to them the seven mini-cons who had been the **VICTIMS** in this **CHARADE** made it clear to the guards that their **ENTIRE VILLAGE, ALL OF IT** would come to court the **NEXT SLAGGING ORN** and **SOMEONE** would **PAY.**

It didn't matter that it almost always was them. It was the principle of the thing.

The guards who had developed not only thick skins but zero tolerance audials ignored everyone as they downloaded names, dates and places into the Watch database which would forward everything to the Prosecutor's Office of the Autobot City Colonial Prosecutor's Office where the clerk would sort it out. It would also go to the Public Defender's office of the Autobot City Colonial Public Defenders Office where **their** clerk would sort it out.

When that was done, the arraignments would be scheduled, defenders and prosecutors assigned and the show would go on. The two clerks would have beer and sandwiches at noon and chat. All was well in their world.

At the desk, a couple of Watchmen were standing with a pair of micro tiny elders who had been brought in on a domestic disturbance charge. They were as old as Methuselah and looked it. The Clerk of the Jail who took bookings for the boss who was out on new sparkling leave peered over the desk to the two down below. They looked up at him with benign optics. "What the frag, Synth. What is this about?"

Synth and his partner, Jack-syn grinned. "Apparently, they were making too much noise."

" **What!? How!?"** the clerk said looking down at the two again who smiled tiny smiles upward at him.

Synth and Jack-syn did the Cybertronian version of a blush. "They were … 'facing in a closet in Engineer Hall and someone thought someone was gutting a cyber fox. They called it in and so ..." Synth trailed off as he felt mortification rise through his circuits. This was like catching your genitors 'facing. Or worse, your beloved great, great, great grand genitors 'facing.

"Oh frag," the Clerk said as he fell into a bottomless pit of mortification and saw that Synth and Jack-syn were already there. "Who was the slagger who reported this?"

"I don't know. The call came in and we went. It was ..." Jack-syn trailed off.

The tiny bots who were holding servos watched the show with tiny grins. They looked at each other, grinning bigger, then looked up again. It was hilarious, the angst and ennui of the younglings.

"Uh, Amma and Appa … do you have a home?" the Clerk asked peering down at them.

They both nodded.

"Were you just out on the town and maybe … uh …" the Clerk trailed off.

"Were 'facing like sub adults in an electrical closet in Engineer Corridor?" the tiny femme replied helpfully in her tiny Minnie Mouse voice.

Everyone of the three mechs blanched with embarrassment. The Clerk leaned over again, game to figure this out. "Uh, Amma … do you have family in the colony?"

"We do," the tiny femme said as her tiny mech nodded. "We have six sons and two daughters."

Everyone in the jail had quieted down, staring at the tiny duo with a range of emotions from awestruck admiration to something close to suicide. The tiny bots stood expectantly, their tiny servos intertwined and their sweetness perfuming the room like a spring day.

"Amma, if we called one to come would you like to go home?" the Clerk asked gently.

The tiny duo, an ancient pair of micro mini-cons who had lived a long hard life and raised a litter of pups that would be **AGHAST,** **SHOCKED** and **OUTRAGED THAT THEIR TINY LITTLE GENITORS WERE IN THE JAIL** for 'facing in a closet in public on their eight trillionth anniversary of their bonding eight trillion years previously and had somehow gotten **REPORTED TO THE SLAGGING GESTAPO WHO HAD ARRESTED THEM RATHER THAN APPLAUDING, THEN BUYING A HIGH GRADE ALL AROUND! THOSE GUYS!**

"That would be very kind, youngling," the tiny femme said in her tiny voice. The mech who was grinning broadly nodded too. "Our children would come."

"Okay. Why don't you two take them out front and make them comfortable. We're not going to honor this call, Amma and Appa. Jack-syn and Synth will sit with you until your family comes to collect you. You need to do your celebrating at home. We don't want you to get into trouble."

"Thank you," the femme said. She looked at her tiny mech. "What a nice young man. Aren't they all so very nice, Gigantor?" she asked.

Her bond improbably named Gigantor nodded, then smiled at the Clerk. The Clerk nodded and smiled weakly back as the two cops gently herded the tiny micro-sized mini-cons out the door to the lounge nearby. They would have tea and sweet buns before their eight children arrived to get them. The amusing part of the whole fiasco would be that none of the eight would be micro mini themselves, but rather huge. Their parents had a flaw in their CNA that made them small. They really should have lived up to Gigantor's name but they didn't. They were the most famous case of dwarfism in the entire history of Cybertron and now they would be on Mars. Their children would carry them home on their servos like the king and queen that they were.

Inside …

The Clerk turned to the jailers with a nod. "Bring the next numb nuts up here and let's get this show on the road."

It would take an hour to clear the jail cells and locate everyone inside where they would stand or sit for the duration of the night and await the colossal humiliation of Magistrate's Court in the morning. That is if they were lucky enough to get on the docket.

-0-Morning has broken like the first mor-huh-horning …

" **ADA!"**

" **WHAT!?"**

"We go there to them and we shes here wif lou?"

Ratchet looked at his son with a feeling of marvel. His fragged up speech was hysterical. "You're staying with atar this morning. It's his orn to be a da-da. I have to go to court but I'll catch up. First orn of weekend is a whirlwind with Atar."

" **I GO WITH ATAR?! I PLAYING WITH THE THINGS AND DOING THE SHES?! I GO TO FLYING AND THEM THINGS?!"** Orion stood below with this peds spread apart, his tiny servos on his hips and a giant smile was on his funny little face. When he was ecstatic with joy, that was the 'joy stance' or pose as Ironhide so proudly put it. Given that martial arts was a thing in their home, anything that resembled it was awesome in his old pa's book.

"Yep," Ratchet said giving into the little mech's vocabulary and all around awesome resemblance to his dad. "You obey Atar or I'll kennel you."

Orion who didn't know what he meant smiled anyway. Running off with a hoppity-skippity bound in his peds, he disappeared down the corridor to the berth rooms.

"What's the routine and where do I catch up to all of you?" Ratchet asked Ironhide who was putting dishes in the washer with a big grin on his face. "Perhaps at the speech therapist's office?"

"You're going to hate it like me when that little slagger can talk like everyone else," Ironhide said. He closed the washer, whistled for the infants and took his rap on the noggin by Ratchet for doing it in the house like a chaos bringer. " **LET'S GO! I, IRONHIDE, DESTROYER OF WORLDS, WHISTLER OF INFANTS AND MECH ABOUT TOWN DEMAND FULL ATTENDANCE OF THE PEEWEES!"**

Eight kids and a dog nearly wiggled to death with laughter and happiness as they gathered. Helping a couple with their clothing, they finally took the air, heading out with Ratchet for points unknown. They were free forming it today with a basic agenda but no set times. Ratchet hugged, kissed and petted everyone including Spot before heading east toward the Courthouse. The rest took their carnival on the road heading toward Metroplex and the fun activities of the colony. Even if part of it meant riding the munitions trains underground for fun, it was all good.

-0-At the Courthouse

The place was filling up as the families and in about seven cases, entire villages of supporters showed up. What would Magistrate's Court be like without mini-cons? No-a, Chief Magistrate of Autobot City didn't want to know. For all of the judges, mini-con cases were hilarious, coveted and traded among them for the lulz.

He walked in, the many defenders and the prosecutor gathered, then sat down after establishing a number of things including where they would order takeout for lunch.

Prowl who was waiting for Ratchet in the hallway entered with him and they found a space by the wall to stand. It looked like a little people convention from the numbers and kinds of micro- and mini-con femmes and mechs who had arrived to stake out which piece of their miscreant's hides that they would personally beat with a hammer afterward.

There were old minis, young micros, infants sitting on laps looking miraculously adorable and babies in arms. It was loud and emotional as they played their part in the 'rehabilitation pageant and all around have mercy fest' orchestrated for the hopeful benefit of their personal little numb skulls.

It was why the judges loved mini and micro mini cases so much.

"The court is now in order. Please sit. Understand any outbursts will be dealt with promptly. The right honorable Magistrate No-a is presiding." He sat.

No-a looked out, then grinned. "I love mini-cons," he said to a near standing ovation.

-0-TBC 3-17-16 **edited 3-18-16**


	84. Chapter 84

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 84)

-0-In a courtroom in the Courthouse of Autobot City

The room teamed with mini-cons and their families, entire villages showing up to support their little miscreants. There were others arriving as well to support or collect their accused and among them were Lucius and a mortified Laslo. There was an attorney with them, Sherrod, a former high caste who had been ethical even on Cybertron. He was often the attorney of choice by that group and he was here to see to at least Partition if not all the others.

Prowl and Ratchet stood against the back wall waiting for the show to begin. The clerk of court, Silver, stood. "The first case will commence. Bailiff, bring in the accused."

The bailiff opened a door and leaned in. He pulled it open as seven contrite mini-cons entered the room. The coldness of the atmosphere was immediate as they walked in to line up in front of the magistrate. They were happy to look at him rather than the disapproval that hung in the air behind them. A baby cried, then was comforted. It was silent otherwise.

"Well, here we are again. You do realize, boys, that if you just let things slide you wouldn't be here and your adas and bonds wouldn't have a reason to paddle you," No-a said with a grin. "Who represents you?"

"We represent ourselves," one of them said cheerfully.

"Then you have a fool for a client," No-a replied. No one in the room seemed inclined to rebut his remark. "What do you plead?"

"We want to say something first, No-a … uh, magistrate," their self appointed spokesman said as the others nodded.

"Very well," No-a said leaning back to relax in his comfortable chair behind his huge desk carved with emblems and the like. Things had been recently upgraded and it was very nice to be the judge. "Entertain me."

A snicker went around the room, none of it coming from adas and bonds as the little slaggers peeked over their shoulders. Their spokesman stepped forward obviously having prepped himself well for the moment. "Your honor, gentlemen of the court, ladies and gentlemen in the audience," he began as No-a along with Coln-2 and Blackstone grinned from their places at the counsel tables. Blackstone loving mini-con trials himself always attended hearings that involved them when they declined representation. It was never ending slag, highly entertaining and a train wreck as well.

The little mini-con continued as behind him optics already began to roll. "We, my friends and I were at the bar in Club Cybertron enjoying a well earned beer. We had finished the week ahead of schedule making essential equipment for the hospitals and care centers. We walked from the bar to get a table. We were happy, fulfilled and even feeling a bit patriotic too."

"I can see that," No-a said with a slight sense of enchantment. These little slaggers were deliriously incorrigible.

Coln-2, generally elegant, composed and respectful in the court sat back and crossed his arms over his chassis. A grin on his face transmitted to one and all his own pleasure in the moment. Blackstone as well relaxed, dividing his view between the mini-con slagger just warming up and the steaming village sitting in the audience.

"We were patriotic because without us the colony would come to a standstill. Consider if you will," he said winding up like a televangelist before his congregation. "If there weren't mechs like us making the things that our colony needed then morale would fall, children would be harmed, our Prime would lose sleep."

"Here, here," someone said in the audience.

The mini-con glanced back with a grin, then turned to No-a, a serious, even patriotic look on his face. "There would be chaos on the streets. Commerce would slow, no one would be able to polish the inside of munitions shells like we do. We would be open to attack by the bad guys and you know it. We're essential to the entire well being and security of the colony. I would think without us the colony would grind to a stop." He straightened and if he had worn suspenders he would have slipped his thumbs into them. "We do essential work so when the evening comes before weekend we take a break to celebrate how we save the colony every orn. We were doing that then when the biggest ugliest slaggers walked in and sat down nearby.

"They were unhappy looking, you know … like tall mechs often are. We ignored them because we were happy and celebrating. Then one of them got into an argument with someone at another table, a tall mech who looked just as unhappy. In fact, I find very few tall mechs that seem to be as happy as mini-cons." He turned to the crowd behind him that included a number of tall mechs that looked slightly miffed, highly amused or just plain aggravated.

"I would like a shout out if you find that true as well," he said to the great tumult and uproar of the mini-cons that packed the place out including the corridor beyond. One of those out there peered in, whispered to someone near the door, then leaned out to speak to the masses in the hallway. A roar rose up out there too.

No-a who was struggling to keep composure rapped his knuckles. "Continue." Ordinarily, he would have slapped this little fragger into the back of the beyond but they were hilarious, cute and entertaining. They would continue to the bitter end, then take their lumps like stand up dudes. That's what made the whole thing worthwhile. They never argued with the sentence.

"Thank you, Magistrate. I just tell the truth, that's all." He grinned, then got serious again. "The whole world is upside down. Some slaggers get into an argument, throw bottles that hit us and **we're** in prison. How did **that** ever come to be acceptable in decent society?" He stared at the heavens as if something would happen. Behind him, an elder mech stood up and raised his fists to the sky. **"SING IT,** **BROTHER!"**

Everyone looked at him, then his elderly femme tugged at him to sit. He did.

The speaker, a smart little mech named Savor grinned, then looked at the Magistrate. That's when he decided to pace in front of the other six defendants, his expression serious, his servos clasped behind him as he walked bent slightly as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders alone. "I have to say, if a mech can't go out to do his patriotic duty and celebrate saving the colony **YET** again, what's the world coming to?" He paused, then looked pointedly at No-a.

No-a who sat entranced at the sheer audacity of the little slagger before him jolted slightly. "I don't know. Tell me."

Coln-2 guffawed, then composed himself while Blackstone stared at his servos in an effort not to laugh aloud. Savor who wasn't phased by the hilarity continued. "Your majesty," he said to No-a as he bowed slightly, "It is in your servos to right a great wrong. It is in your servos to make crooked things straight."

Another guffaw erupted from Coln-2 as he turned toward the wall in his seat.

The little slagger began his summation. **"I AM ASKING YOU TO USE YOUR PRIMUS-GIVEN WISDOM AND THE POWER OF TRUTH AND GOODNESS TO FIND THE PATH TOWARD JUSTICE AND SET MY PEOPLE FREE!"** He bowed deeply, then slipped back into the line up. Behind him, the room lost its shit.

-0-Moments later

It settled as No-a walked back in with Coln-2 and Blackstone, ostensibly leaving to discuss the situation but in reality to laugh loudly while not injuring the decorum of the court. Silver, the Clerk had no such worries and howled with laughter in his chair before the judge's. The seven little slaggers stood with grins on their faces as everyone behind them chattered together hopefully. Even the adas didn't look so mad at the moment. The three walked in, sat, then stared at the suddenly quiet room.

"I have called for testimony before I throw the book at you because I am assuming you're pleading not guilty, right?" No-a asked. They all nodded emphatically. "Alright. I want to make sure I know all the facts."

Springer who had been lounging outside the door came in and walked through the crowd who mocked him behind his back in the inimitable manner of hardcore smart afts everywhere. He paused beside the mini-cons.

"Springer, I would like to know about the fight and how these little slaggers stand in terms of blame and the like," No-a said.

Springer grinned, then glanced at the slaggers who stared at him with smirks of unholy patriotism. "They were in the middle of someone elses argument. They got beaned by bottles and defended themselves. Mostly."

"How much of the devastation is their fault?" No-a asked.

"The smaller lighter stuff. Bottles and such. The big stuff is someone elses fault," Springer said.

The seven frowned, then Savor turned to Springer. "You don't think we can throw chairs and tables?" he asked with some heat.

Springer stared at him, then No-a, then Savor. "Not really. No."

Savor kicked him hard in the shines, then the six mini-cons with him jumped on Springer, pummeling him as he fell to the ground. It took a while before they were pulled off by the bailiff and stood back on the line with a number of cuffs and slaps to the noggin. Springer stood up rubbing the numerous areas where he had been pummeled and bitten. "You little fraggers," he said with rising ire.

"Thank you, Springer. You just made this easier," No-a said as Springer glared at the mini-cons who were glaring back at him.

" **DON'T MENTION IT!"** Springer said as he limped back through a crowd of smirking chuckling mini-cons. He stopped beside Ratchet and Prowl who were smirking at him too. He was going to stay to see if the little bums got parted out or not. It was hard to say. Everyone loved the mini-cons.

No-a rapped the group into silence, then stared at the seething little slaggers lined up before him. "Savor, you clown. You had me ready to release you as defending yourself in the fight, then you jump Springer. What the frag?"

" **IT WAS A MATTER OF HONOR! OF MINI-CON HONOR!"** He turned to the mob behind him. **"NO ONE SLAGS MINI-CONS! MINI-CONS FOREVER!"**

The crowd erupted, then surged forward almost as one. Springer, Ratchet and Prowl glanced at each other with surprise, then waded in pulling some back, picking up the elderly to set them down in the back as gently as possible. Little mechs waving canes, little mechs shaking fists both for and against The Seven as they would forever be called were finally pacified physically if not emotionally. Everyone sat back down again.

No-a who sat in his chair smirking at the seven who smirked back at him shook his helm. "I was going to let you go, fraggers, then you did this. You are hereby bound to jail for seven orns for an unprovoked attack on Springer and trying to raise a riot in the courtroom. Go now and may Primus have mercy on your sparks, you little slaggers, you."

A huge cheer ran up as The Seven walked toward the door with the bailiff to begin their patriotic duty in the jail below decks. Their families patted, cheered and chivveried them off to the cells as the swaggering little troublemakers that they were. When they were all finally gone and the door closed, the mob began to decamp to go home. It was easier to let them go rather than keep them or press charges for rioting. There were babies in the group and several of the elders would miss their naps.

It was quiet at last. No-a who was still laughing nodded to Silver. He arose. "The next case, bailiff."

The bailiff who was nursing a bite from someone's great, great, great grand ada opened the door. Partition and his two friends began to walk inside followed by several other mechs.

-0-TBC 3-18-16 **edited 3-23-16**


	85. Chapter 85

The Diego Diaries: War (DD5 85) NOTE: . Part 22 of What Makes No Difference Is No Difference went through. :D

-O-In a courtroom, Autobot City Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood before the judge, silently and expectantly. It appeared to Ratchet that this was not the first time they had been before a judge. They were tall and young, their formats appearing to be good to very good, but not spendy or showy. They appeared to be mid to low caste kids, no high caste among them. In some strange way Ratchet was glad to see that they were not another high caste problem for them to deal with. Five of them bore lightning blazes across their face while the other five wore dark bluish black paint over half of theirs.

Prowl studied them committing to memory everything about them, this new threat to the common peace. When he was a police officer in Praxus, he had many run-ins with gangs. Some of them were incredibly terrible like the road rage gangs, while others were more socially oriented like these kids. Some kids joined up for protection, adventure, the fighting or the booty. Some were social clubs. Most of the high caste gangs were socially oriented with the main point of their existence being diversion from the tight strictures of their suffocatingly controlled caste. He himself had even flirted with joining a gang at one time but found their chaos and nihilism off putting.

No-a looked at them for a moment studying them and their markings, then began his questions. "You're here for fighting and disturbing the peace. You're also here for menacing civilians with your behavior. It's my understanding that there were children and babies on the platform when you broke into your war dance. I'd like you to explain yourself to me as I find that behavior absolutely unacceptable."

One of them, a kid with a lightning bolt across his face stepped slightly forward. "It was a dust up that got out of hand, sir. It was not our intention to menace anyone nor was it our intention to fight. We were set upon by the other side. They followed us into the station and jumped us on the platform."

The other five kids tensed up and turned to him, their expressions filled with outrage. One of them stepped forward toward No-a. "That's not how it happened, your honor. They followed us. One of them made a remark about our genitors and then it was on. I have no idea who threw the first punch but they certainly weren't without guilt."

Both sides turned to face each other with fists clenched and outrage on their faces. The bailiff and security stepped closer, one of them standing between the two groups, pushing back a couple on each side. They stepped back onto the line, then turned to the judge, their outrage contained for the moment.

No-a who'd been watching looked at them with a solemn expression. "Let me explain a few things that you might not have taken into account since you've come here. We're a refuge for people. Some of them have come from slavery, war, abuse and tyranny. I don't know your personal story. I don't know how hard it was for you during the time you were roaming the universe like the rest of us. But this place is safety; this place belongs to all of us and we deserve living here well after the life we've led. Yet here you are in our midst, posing a threat to the common peace and the safety of everyone including babies. You'd have had to see them on the platform, infants, babies and younglings cringing against the wall. It didn't seem to bother you a bit nor slow you down.

"That's not the way we do things here. The Prime called us here to protect all of us and that includes all of us protecting each other. We have a gang problem in this colony and we're going to end it. You can't bring your childish gibberish here and flourish. We have a prison filled with idiots who believe they can act the same way here that they've done in other places. We have plenty of space for any gang members or wanna be gang members including you. How do you plea?"

They stared at him silently for a moment, then the two who were spokesmen entered the pleas for their groups. The lightning strike youngster said, "We don't contest this."

The judge looked at the other group and they nodded. "We don't contest it either."

He sat back studying the kids before him, remembering other times for himself when it seemed like justice to roam in a group and make what he now knew was trouble rather than the high spirits he thought it was. These weren't bad kids completely. Some of them had already found work and the others had applications in. In their homes and towers they were considered polite, even helpful from time to time. They had fallen into habits that were contradictory to the good order of things so he felt jail time would be unproductive.

"If I put you in jail it would do you no good. Given that you're in gangs it might even make you feel stronger. Therefore, I'm sentencing you to a decaorn of hard labor at the quarry where you can dig out energon side-by-side. Sometimes you can't hate who you know so you better get to know each other fast. If I ever see you in here again I will put you in prison, not jail, but the hard-core prison for 30 orns. We will **not** have you here disrupting the peace and menacing anyone including yourselves. This is not out there. This is here, the new paradigm and you will change to meet it or we will warehouse you for as long as it takes. Do **you** understand?" No-a said with a hard edge to his voice.

They nodded, none of them speaking as all stared at the judge who was furious. No-a glanced at the bailiff. "You will take them to be fitted for the tracker device and make sure they understand the rules." He looked at the kids who stared at him without comment or expression. "You think you're tough and maybe you are. Maybe you've done terrible things and I misread you but I think you're salvageable. I also think that you're not as smart as you believe you are. We're vigilant in this colony about caring for each other and you'll not change that with your bad behavior. You have a chance to remake your lives.

"One of the conditions of the sentence is that you **will** remove your gang flash and you will **not** replace it. It'll be a violation of the orders of this court if you replace it or affect any other markings to indicate that you're a gang. Someone is here to speak to you who has some experience with gangs. Commander Prowl was a detective on the police force of the city-state of Praxus. He dealt with real gangs, the kind that slit your throat and steal your last shanix. He dealt with hard-core criminals, something a bit above your pay grade. I intend to make it stay that way. Commander Prowl?"

Prowl who had been standing in the back of the room walked forward passing the genitors of some of the kids and a number of friends who wore tiny markings indicating which side of the divide of these gangs they belonged on. They were tiny, mostly markings on their arms but he noted that as he noted everything while he made his way forward. He stepped in front of the kids then turned toward them focusing his laser optics, the kind that could peel paint off the wall, the kind that could make grown mechs quaver in their peds and hardened criminals run for the hills. He stared at them almost too long, the room growing nervous as the tension mounted. "I am Prowl. I am sub commander to Optimus Prime. It is my duty to maintain the armed forces of the Autobots both here and on other worlds wherever Autobots might be.

"Before that, I was head of the detective department on Cybertron for the city-state of Praxus. Often I was loaned out to other departments to handle difficult cases, particularly those involving high castes that required someone who could move between social worlds. One of my specialties was gang infiltration, case building and take down. I broke some of the worst gangs on Cybertron including those involving Barricade and Scorponok. I don't like gangs. I don't like how they terrorize people and sponge off the backs of those who work. I don't like the idea of people stealing because it means they parasite off the sweat equity, effort, honor and hard slog of others. I don't like the idea that there could be fights break out anywhere, especially among the civilian population that has already been brutalized enough. There are orphans among our population who saw their genitors murdered before their very eyes. There are elders in this population who've lost every child and family friend they had in every imaginable worst possible way.

"You came here with the same opportunity as all refugees and this is what you do? You repay all our efforts to rebuild our civilization, to end the System of Exception, to make education and work opportunities available to everyone and not a select few, to protect you with our bodies and souls by the efforts of our armed forces with this? It would be easier for us if you had stayed in space and took your chances with the Decepticons or any other alien with bad intentions. It would be easier for us if we didn't have to worry about you menacing our society on top of the thousands of other worries we face daily. But we took you in. Our soldiers go out every day, our Seekers as well to protect this place from any form of danger that shows up. We have faced off multiple Phase Sixers. We face massed Decepticon forces near our most protected sectors right now. We're in the middle of reviving Cybertron and reclaiming our lost people one million at a time.

"And what do you do? You bring your infantile games to our shores. It won't happen here. I'm making the gangs my personal brief again. Every possible skill I have I will use against them. I will break you. I will hunt you down. I will separate the salvageable from the incorrigible and warehouse those who will not change. All of us have too much to do to worry about infantile younglings fighting, menacing and maybe even committing criminal acts of theft, burglary and brutality. This ends now. You will make sure that every one of your little groups gets the big picture. You will tell them for me. You are now flagged by the Day and Night Watch. I have given your files to Springer, chief of security for this world, Cybertron and everyplace in between as well as Detective Hauser who handles the gang brief for the Watch. I would suggest counseling if you cannot make the jump like everyone else has.

"There are mechs and femmes on this planet that have real grievances. Some of them were slaves. Some of them saw everyone they loved scrapped in front of their optics. Some of them live lives of great stress worrying where their families are, including missing small children. How dare you come here in this manner. It will not be tolerated. I believe you can change because we have over 1 million Decepticons living here and who had greater distance to go than them? You are now on notice. Don't come before the courts again unless you wish hard time. I would suggest you spend some of your sentence reviewing the possibilities. Our brutalized people have no time for your antics. I have spoken."

Prowl turned to No-a and nodded. "Thank you for the opportunity to address this matter, your honor." With that he walked back to where Ratchet was standing with a slight grin on his face. He turned to face the court as he scrutinized those still in the courtroom. One of them saw him stare, then self-consciously placed his hand over the tiny lightning bolt that he bore on his upper arm. Prowl considered it highly unlikely that he would keep the marking much beyond the courtroom.

No-a considered a data pad for a moment, then looked up. "Thank you, Commander Prowl. As for the rest, you've been sentenced and notified that your behavior is contrary to what we do here. Given that we're in modified martial law I could throw you into the prison without trial or sentencing. But because we're a colony governed by Optimus Prime, the full extent of the powers of martial law have been modified because our Prime is a good mech. If this had been Cybertron before The Fall you'd be in prison or worse. Right now we're facing threats that are real and serious. Given that we cannot do anything about them beyond what we're doing now, we're not going to tolerate the menace you provide within our ranks. You've received your sentence, serve it and mend your ways. You will find me less tolerant and lenient should you make the mistake of ever showing up here again for any offense that can be interpreted as gang related. Bailiff, take them to the Office of Parole and see to it the sentence is carried out. You are dismissed."

The kids turned and stiffly walked out to the elevator where they would get their tracker inserted as well as their orders to report to the energon quarry fifty miles away for twelve hour shifts digging, cutting and hauling raw ore to the storage facility where it would be graded and sorted for dispersal according to type to a number of other places. Two of them would be fascinated by the process and apply to work in the Energon Administration as apprentice ore inspectors. They would get the job when their sentence was fulfilled.

-0-TBC 3-19-16 edited 3-20-16 HAPPY SPRING! **edited 3-28-16**


	86. Chapter 86

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 86)

-0-Outside

They walked together side-by-side to The Fortress where they entered Ops Center. The conference rooms had been requisitioned to serve as the situation room and command post of the effort to remove Razorclaw and Company from their longest range sphere of influence. Eight hundred light years would be minimum range and 1,200 would be maximum.

They entered, then paused behind the requisite bonds. Ratchet squeezed Ironhide's shoulders. "How is the chaos being brought so far?"

"How can it fail?" Ironhide said with a big grin. **"I, IRONHIDE AM MAKING LITTLE MARKS ON THIS DATAPAD!"**

Everyone in the room laughed loudly including the four youngling Home Guardsmen doing their duty here by being runners for the senior officers. They looked incredibly thrilled to be doing so too.

Ratchet checked his internal chronometer, then grinned. "I, Ratchet order your afts out of here to eat lunch in a nice place somewhere else. If you don't **I, RATCHET WILL PUT MY BIG OLD PEDS UP YOUR AFTS!"**

Everyone stared at Ratchet, then immediately went back to what they were doing. Prowl snickered as he picked up his datapad and pulled out a chair.

"I, Ratchet have the buzz kill switch as a doctor and I'm not afraid to use it," Ratchet said as he dug in, servos on hip assemblies and fire in his optics.

Everyone glanced up sharply, then Prime looked around himself. "Well, **I** could use a bite," he said as the others nodded equally as swiftly. "Does take out count?" he asked hopefully, pushing the ada buttons of every ada in the room by his almost wistful little mech sweetness.

"Nope," Ratchet said.

They put down their gear, arose with good natured grumbling, then signed in to receive data directly. The kids grinned at Ratchet admiring his ability to bring everyone in the room including The Most High to their knees with a single cryptic remark.

They began to file out as they decided to go en mass to The Pit Stop because their 'onion rings were the best around'. As Ratchet turned to follow, one of the kids tapped his arm. He paused with a grin.

"Sir, what is the 'buzz kill' switch?" an earnestly sweet, handsome and winsome youngling mech asked.

Ratchet grinned bigger. "I have the ability as a doctor to remote scan and repair your systems. I have the ability to send electrical charges to any part of your body that I think needs it including your codpiece."

They stared at him with giant optics, then nodded as one. "Thank you, sir."

Ratchet leaned into them. "Don't worry, infants. You're safe. I think you're adorable."

They relaxed a bit, then grinned. "Thank you, sir."

With that and a big grin, Ratchet walked out to rejoin the others. They watched him go, then one of them turned to the others. "I really like this duty."

They nodded in agreement.

-0-On the road

"You're a real pain in the afterburners," Ironhide said as Ratchet slipped his servo into the big mech's. Ironhide squeezed it as they meandered across the Military Airfield heading to the fast food place that was expanding upward due to demand.

"You like it," Ratchet replied.

"Have you ever buzzed anyone yet, Ratchet?" Arcee said as she walked with a wary Ultra Magnus.

"I have," Ratchet said.

"Anyone in this group?"

"I have."

"Frag," Magnus said. "I think I'm finally feeling some sympathy with you, Ironhide."

Ironhide grinned. "You can call me dad, Magnus."

They laughed and snarked their way across the tarmac, then walked down the sidewalk to the restaurant. The place was between food slams by the masses so they sat and nearly occupied the entire place. Waiters hopped here and there, delivered huge drinks then raced off to the cooks to deliver orders.

Ratchet sat back with a grin. "Did you tell them the latest addition to our remote vehicle collection?"

"Nope," Ironhide said. "I forgot."

"Let me do the honors," Ratchet said as he projected images onto the wall nearby. Everyone in the place paused to watch as a tiny Harley-Davidson motorcycle with sidecar was revealed and infants allowed to frolic. All of them buzzed around in it with the final scenes featuring Hero 'driving', Prowler, Praxus and Orion squeezed into the sidecar on Sunspot's lap while Bos, Co-D and Reflector followed in two Lamborghinis and a Peterbilt truck. "See what you're missing? By the way … where are the kids?"

"At their dojo practice," Ironhide said. "I was going to get them in a little bit but your family ran over me and said they would take them swimming and get lunch. I get them afterward."

"Stand up mechs, my family," Ratchet said as food was placed everywhere for everyone. It was silent a moment, then chat began again. As it did, Typhoon who was with them stilled a moment. He looked at Prime. "There was a skirmish along the far edge of the sensor range of Dangerous. It wasn't clear whether it was Razorclaw or someone else. We dispatched a group from Clipper to find out."

"Eat your lunch. We can wait for news," Ratchet said sternly. "Warlord has it."

Prime glanced at him. "Yes, mother."

Laughter was had by all.

-0-On the leading edge of Clipper's guns and artillery

They flew out covered by Seekers heading for the bogie that they had picked up on. What it was hadn't been made clear but it was numerous and heading in a roundabout way toward Razorclaw. Chromia who was maintaining command of Fireball while Elita was in battle planning sessions on Mars called to the commander of the battle group. "Chromia to Firecracker."

"Firecracker here."

"We're going to link sensors to extend your vision. Hook into us," she said.

"Acknowledged." Firecracker who was a Wrecker from way the frag back turned to his pilot. "Are you in?"

"We are. We're getting images," Rem said as he worked the console beside him. An image appeared on the screen, an image none of them wanted to see.

"Frag," Firecracker said. "Leader 1 to Chromia and Warlord. "We have a situation."

-0-Autobot City

They were bantering their way back to The Fortress when Prime got the call. He halted to absorb it, then turned to the others. "We have to go. Level 4 threat, Prowl. Raise the muster."

With that, they ran as fast as they could through masses of commerce and normal ship activity for Ops Center. Nearby on segways, a number of humans watched including several U.N. Diplomats and the Bowers. :What's happening?: a diplomat asked his driver.

:I don't know but it can't be good: he said changing to the channel only the locals used among themselves. :Smith to Lennox:

:Lennox here:

:I just saw the entire senior staff and Optimus run for Ops Center across the tarmac of the Military Airfield. It looks serious. I also just heard the muster siren: Trevor said glancing around as the tarmac began to clear of commercial enterprises. :What do you want us to do?:

:Get them back to their habitats and tell them to stay there. Tell them I'm getting briefed and will tell the human community what I learn through normal channels as soon as possible and not to borrow trouble. Tell them it could be a drill because they periodically schedule them without warning: Lennox said.

:Sir, they don't do that: Trevor said as he motored toward the N.E.S.T. Habitat with his passengers. The other soldiers were turning to go to the U.N. Habitat to drop off their own.

:They don't have to know that: Lennox said. :Get here, Trevor. Lennox out:

:Yes, sir: Trevor Smith said gunning his segway forward.

:Sargent, what's happening?: General Joe Bowers asked as he clung to the segway and his wife. They were jetting through a growing level of activity all around them.

:They have drills, unscheduled, sir: Trevor said. :It's best to get out of the way when they practice them: They disappeared into the hubbub and were gone.

-0-Ops Center

They gathered around the tactical station as information flooded in. They were able to get a bead on the bogie and discovered it was an old foe and their acolytes. Prime watched grimly as the commanders on the stations parted out their view from the scene. Typhoon had de-rezzed and departed to his station where he joined Paragon at command. They had developed a great shorthand, the two of them and now would be the time to test it.

"What's the scene outside, Prowl?" Prime asked as Prowl stood beside him taking data directly, sorting and organizing it for coherence.

"The fleet will be up in moments. I am assuming you will go?" he asked with a distracted voice.

"Yes." Prime turned to the others. "Bridge to your stations and link in. This may take a lot of intimidation and in the end fire power."

They nodded grimly, then ran for the bridge room below. Ratchet watched them, then turned to Prime. "I'll take Phobos for medical. I have the all call to come."

"Go then, Ratchet," Optimus said with a nod. "Ironhide can come with me."

Ratchet nodded, then hugged Ironhide. "Better alert the Alpha Home Team for the kids."

Ironhide smirked slightly. "Happy weekend, slagger."

"Same to ya," Ratchet said turning to run for the door. He was gone in seconds.

Ironhide turned to Prime. "Should we roll out now?"

"We should," Prime said grimly. He looked at Prowl. "Put Gliese and Cybertron on a level 4 alert but do not broadcast it to the population. Have anyone who is asked say that this is a drill."

Prowl nodded, hugged Prime, then watched as everyone ran for the door. He stared at it with fury, then turned back to the job.

-0-On the tarmac

Smokey stood with Hot Rod, the two going on the same ship for a change. Salton Sea was going with heavy weapons and they would be striker teams to land hand-to-hand if needed. A full compliment of Wreckers filed in as they were doing on every battleship going including the exultant and severely pissed Xantium. That bold mech even got permission for the Dinobots to come along for the show.

As they stood together waiting to board, Smokey turned to Hot Rod and whispered. "Who is Killmaster?"

-0-On their way

Optimus Prime walked out of the bridge on Typhoon joined by his senior Autobots, then took the elevator to the command deck. Entering, it was running with intense efficiency under the calm direction of Paragon. Sitting nearby jacked into the system, the metallic voice of Typhoon could be heard ship wide directing them to battle footing. Echoes of the others could be heard as well as they did the same. He was leading the stations as a group and would have command if they were called into battle.

Dangerous was gearing up to be the lead for any contact battles that would come because he was an incredible tactician and merciless fighter. He was the strategist for the youngling hunter groups that were tracking their siblings and the Supremes all over hell and gone even now as the format recovered their missing family.

Dangerous and Clipper had already re-formatted back to ship made and their guns were being simmed by their crews for what might be a fight ahead. The three youngling ships would remain where they were with Typhoon in case Razorclaw made any stupid moves toward Mars.

Paragon turned to Prime. "Sir, we have identified most of the intruders and it isn't good. Killmaster's ship appears to be leading the group which includes … possibly … Heretech. We are also receiving a strange signal that matches what once was The Peaceful Tyranny. It would appear that a replacement crew of the Decepticon Justice Division has found its way here."

It was glacial in the room as Prime absorbed the news. "Prime to Prowl."

"Prowl here."

"Come and assist Paragon and Typhoon with the situation here. Signals seem to indicate Killmaster, Heretech and a possible new incarnation of the Decepticon Justice Division."

It was silent a moment, then a tense Prowl answered. "On my way."

Prime turned to the others. "Please place a schematic on the forward screen so we may see what is forming out there, Commander."

Paragon nodded and complied as Starscream, Rainmaker and Red Wing walked onto the deck. They paused beside the table. "I hear more of the undead have managed to find us," Starscream said. "I don't know how much killing they need, Prime, but we better make it stick this time."

Prime nodded. "We shall," he replied grimly.

-0-TBC 3-20-16 **edited 3-28-16**


	87. Chapter 87

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 87)

-0-Out there

They flew together in a loosely aligned group, one of them a ship carrying the phase six mechanisms, Killmaster and Heretech. The other two groups flying nearby but not within striking distance were intriguing as well. One was a road gang from the south of Iacon, one that operated over broad territory rather than a single designated city-state. They were just called the Predators or the Gang. Their leaders, two mechs that operated almost on a twin-like level of coherence were long time gangsters and partners, Apollonus and Greco.

They feared nothing and no one. There was little that was low, dirty or cruel that they hadn't supported before finally being driven from Cybertron by the Autobots. Now that Cybertron had been made off limits for their like by its fall to Optimus Prime, they were at loose ends. Noting the passage of two groups that normal bots would flee in terror, they decided to follow along. The mental games the leadership of the loosely aligned group played with each other were amusing so the undeclared truce held for now.

The other and final group was an anomaly. No one currently listening in to the situation knew that this group had already been put out of business in this sector by Prime. But then rumors from back in the orn had always indicated there could be numerous incarnations of the Decepticon Justice Division floating around. Legend said that Tarn was the only original to be in business from that first incarnation of the group, the one who was now lying disabled in deep stasis in the Autobot City Colonial Morgue.

Rumor had it that the Warrior Elite group was considered to be over 40 in number, all of them devised for Megatron to be the Apocalypse personified. Overlord and Black Shadow along with the original Tarn-led Decepticon Justice Division had whittled that number down a bit by falling into custody but that figure had only been a guess to start with. Kill one and three seemed popped up, all of them possessing thus far the same level of lethal malevolence of the originals.

Until their encounter with Prime, the DJD had managed to replace their missing members and make their malignant presence known over a long period of time and a great deal of space. It was relief making on a scale that had been hard to express, the notion that they had been put down by Prime. But none of the Autobot leadership was surprised that another group came along behind them. It was hoped that the armor and potential menace this group held didn't equate to the last group in the morgue.

The five big mechs sat together on their bridge lost in their group delusion that they were the Decepticon Justice Division and given their physical changes at the hands of Jhiaxus and Shockwave, they might as well have been them. They didn't possess a sparkeater but they possessed everything else … a malevolent desire to enforce the List, a burning desire to serve Megatron and zero fear of anything or anyone.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, 47126 Cultural Center Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked into the Ops Center where Will Lennox was standing behind Tactical watching the screen. Joe Bowers trailed by Octavia stopped beside him. "What is the situation, Major?" he asked.

Will turned to him, then gutted up. "It's need to know, sir."

"I think you can rely on my discretion," Bowers said.

"You're not on the list, sir. We have communications protocols that we follow that allow us to keep the confidence of the bots. I can't speak to you about this without clearance and I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave the scene, sir. Until you're cleared, you have to leave," Lennox said as the others around them tried not to watch the encounter.

"I suppose that clearance comes from Glenn Morshower?" Joe asked.

Lennox nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Very well. Thank you, Captain," Bowers said as he turned with Octavia to leave. They walked out into the rec room and headed for Bowers' office where he put in a call to Glenn Morshower.

That individual who had gone to N.E.S.T. Global Command Center to run the operation at his end got the call. Deciding to test the ability of Bowers to keep secrets, he gave permission. He didn't give it to Octavia. She would stand outside nervously watching while her husband sat inside observing the precision of the soldiers inside Ops Center working with the bots on a new and seemingly deadly situation.

-0-Typhoon Ops Center on the front lines

"Put me through to Razorclaw." Optimus Prime sat at the command table, a grim expression on his face.

"Razorclaw, Prime. What now?" a deeply masculine voice said over the comm system.

"I am seeking information. Are you reading bogies heading your way?" Prime asked.

It was silent, then he was back. "Only faint echoes. Why?"

"We have picked up on the signatures of Killmaster, Heretech and the Decepticon Justice Division. I am sending you the signals." Prime nodded and they were sent.

It was silent a moment. "They check out against our data. Why would you tell me this? I'd think you wouldn't want me to know. They might join up with us against you."

"I have no fear of that. I think you would be the one to fear. The DJD I am sure have you on The List. As for the other two … no one can control them, not you and not Megatron. They will come for your helm, then turn on us. But you will be first, Razorclaw. You and your leadership group. Killmaster can blow up any planet upon which you live and you know it."

It was silent, then he was back. "That's a reasonable assumption. What do you suggest should be done about it?"

"I am not going to allow them to join up with you. I have no firm intel that they **would** be against you. They could just as easily be for you and join your band," Prime said. "I have already destroyed the DJD once. I am not amiss to do it again."

"I wouldn't lose recharge if you do, Prime. I don't sense that you're suggesting that we team up over this," Razorclaw ventured.

"Do not allow them to enter where you are. I am uncertain about the loyalties of your forces so I would watch your back. I would think that most if not all of them are on The List so it could sway them to remain loyal to you. But I have never been disappointed expecting your side to be smart only to find out they were not."

Razorclaw laughed without mirth. "You and me both. Allow me to contact them to ascertain their intentions. Listen in if you don't trust me," Razorclaw said.

Prime sat quietly as the sound of connections were being made. Then Razorclaw's voice returned. "Unknown group, this is Razorclaw, leader of Predaking and master of this sector of space. Identify yourself and state your intentions. I would like to know them before I kill you. I'm thorough that way."

There was no reply for a long stretched out moment, then a smooth voice filled with contained malice replied. "Razorclaw, this is Tarn of the Decepticon Justice Division. I would like to speak to you in person. I have some business that needs conclusion."

"So you're Tarn are you? What business do you have with me?" Razorclaw replied.

"Your name's on The List. That's all you need to know," the deep smooth voice said. "You can make this easy or hard. Either way, I am entertained."

"Who else came with you? Maybe there's someone there who wants you dead as much as me. Who else is with this poseur?" Razorclaw asked.

Another masculine rough voice replied. "This is Apollonus. Greco and I want to talk to you, Razorclaw. We have our own operation and want to talk to you about a partnership. We seek free passage into your territory for a parlay, then we go the same way win, lose or draw on our proposal."

"You can come without guns and you can leave the same way. I'm always open to new opportunities, Apollonus," Razorclaw said conversationally. "Come in disarmed, leave the same way. I'd love to hear about your operation."

"On our way," the mech said, then the screen Prime watched showed them beginning to move off from the group they were loosely aligned with.

"What makes you think you can go, Apollonus?" Tarn said with a bemused tone.

"Because we aren't Decepticons. We're civilian marauders and always have been. Frag your list. We aren't on it. We're going in," Apollonus said as they gathered speed to leave.

"It doesn't matter, Apollonus. We're going to collect your sparks too. Go ahead. You can't stop the inevitable," Tarn said as Apollonus's group began to pick up speed.

"The rest of you, identify yourselves or frag off. I have things to do," Razorclaw said over the speakers.

That was when Killmaster and Heretech said hello.

-0-Earth

Morshower listened to the conversations with deep dread. The last time a mechanism like this came here it was do or die. There was combat in the system and a lot of individuals died. He glanced around, then felt an overwhelming desire to be on Mars. Signaling his second, they conferred a moment, then Morshower and his aides walked to the door and out to the middle of the Pentagon's open spaces.

By the time he was waiting in the central courtyard of the massive building, he was garbed with his gear and so were his aides. A bridge burst into being and they ran inside, the energy funnel dying out behind them. A couple eating a snack nearby watched with incredulity.

-0-On Mars

They walked into Ops Center, the group ignoring Joe Bowers who stood behind Tactical with folded arms and grave concern. Morshower opened a channel nearby on a console to check in with HQ Ops Center at Global N.E.S.T Command at the Pentagon he had just left.

He turned to Lennox and caught up, the two talking in short hand together. Now linked in, Morshower turned to Bowers. "Welcome to hell, Joe," he said.

Bowers nodded grimly.

-0-The others

"Razorclaw, this is Heretech. I am here to talk to you," a deep voice said.

Razorclaw considered that, the usual malice fueled death that followed when one did such a meet up, then discarded the notion. "I'm busy, Heretech. How come you're not with Megatron. I figured you'd be with him, you and Killmaster."

"We decided to tour the galaxy and mind the home front," Heretech said without emotion. "You're creating an empire that was not initiated by Megatron. That puts you on the other side of us. We will speak to you, Razorclaw, or we will kick you to death."

"Heretech … did you know that Prime has the AllSpark?" Razorclaw said with malice.

A gasp ran around the bridge on Typhoon as the bots absorbed that betrayal. Prime stood up to walk closer to the forward screen where the conversation was being recorded and displayed by the station. He was furious.

"You lie," Heretech said. "The AllSpark is lost to all of us."

"No, actually. The AllSpark and all the other relics are recovered. I thought you might like to know, slagger, given that you wear the Matrix of Leadership on your slagging forehelm. But then you wear it upside down don't you. You wear it contrary to its design. I'm personally not much for religion but upside down? I'm surprised that Primus doesn't strike you down for the blasphemy."

"Prime is near."

"So are millions of our people. Leave them be," Razorclaw said. "Your fight is between us."

"My fight is with whoever I **say** it is," Heretech said with malice. "Come out to talk to us, Razorclaw. Don't make us come to you. Heretech out."

It was silent on the bridge, then Prime spoke. "You told them that and put fifteen million civilians at risk, Razorclaw. I will have your spark."

"Prime, Prime … they're coming for you anyway. Between the two of us we can take them down. I don't want to do it on my own. Against that many phase sixers and sixer wanna be poseurs, I might need an assist. I'll detain Apollonus and Greco. Between us, we better combine to destroy these other slaggers. I can tell you, in combination there's strength. I've already relieved both of us of the threat that the gangsters pose."

"When this is over, Razorclaw, its you and me," Prime said with incredible rage.

"It's already been you and me and I won. Put it on the back burner, Prime. These two groups are going to destroy us all unless we work together. Bridge me to your command center. I'm assuming its on one of the Dreadnoughts."

He waited a moment before controlling his rage, then turned to Paragon. "Bring him here. Get Springer, Drift and the twins here now. Ironhide, make him comfortable when he comes."

Ironhide nodded grimly. "It will be my pleasure, Prime."

-0-TBC 3-20-16 **edited 3-21-16**


	88. Chapter 88

Notes for the Diego Diaries: For you. :D

Given the comments sent me about the DJD and the Peaceful Tyranny as well as the other related issues about warrior elites and the phase sixers, I'm popping this in here before I post the next part to illuminate what I hope I'm doing here. LOL! I have dug down throughout this fandom and its canon or published and approved facts to make this seem real and plausible.

All writers have the duty to allow their readers to suspend disbelief and get into the story on a believable level. Something tells me this new bit is not allowing that to happen. So here goes.

Warrior Elites v Phase Sixers

Megatron wanted enhanced soldiers that were devoted to his service without the possibility of questioning his orders or supremacy. They were constructed, mostly of volunteers by placing searing hot armor on their bodies that was made of ununtrium, a substance of incredible rarity that was harvested from black holes. It was **UNBELIEVABLY** painful and in my opinion changed each of the bearers from normally abnormal to abnormally psychotic.

None of them were good guys before this process and after it they could destroy billions of individuals without a flicker of conscience. There's the hint of between 40-50 of them existing in canon even if only a handful are named.

Overlord: Didn't want to be a 'gun' for Megatron but wanted to fight him to prove he was best. Took over Garrus 9, an Autobot prison and staged fights to lure Megatron. He mangled Fort Max and their rivalry is legendary. In this incarnation Fort Max is the size of Prime and Magnus, although he ranges to metrotitan size in some universes. All canon. Megatron never comes. Overlord has a sad. Megatron did have the last laugh. He had a program put into Overlord that clouded his mind should he ever plot Megatron's murder. Overlord often did and couldn't find the door knob to the energon room when he did.

 **HA-HA ON YOU, OVERLORD!**

XXOO, Megatron

PS In one universe because Chromedome entered his processor to find things, he put in the fail safe that if Overlord heard 'Until all are one' he would become incapacitated. It saved Hot Rod from murder when Overlord asked for his last words. Roddy being a good little mech said, "Until all are one." Overlord was carried back to his cell.

Black Shadow: He embraced the lifestyle with gusto and broke to the extent that he would take money from either side to kill. Killing was his ego gratification but he also loved money and killed sometimes for the Autobots if the price was right. Blue Bacchus was his sidekick and loved him, though he never knew that if he had pissed Black Shadow off enough, that mech would kill him without a qualm. Neither side trusts him for good reason because given enough money he would change sides in the middle of a battle.

Oh and he killed 3 billion people once. That thing.

Heretech: A religious fanatic that wears the Matrix of Leadership upside down on his forehead thus committing blasphemy as well as lunacy.

Killmaster: Megatron designated him as leader of the Warrior Elite class he had created. Bad, fanatic, cold and devoted to Megatron.

Those are the named Warrior Elites. There are more and they will show up off and on in this and other stories I write because they're **NUTS!**

Who wouldn't want them around.

"Everyone." -everyone

Tarn and his crew on the Peaceful Tyranny are also Warrior Elites, mechs changed into killing machines to do whatever Megatron demanded, though most of them didn't know that he had fail safes added to them to prevent them from killing him back.

These are Warrior Elites. All Phase Six mechanisms are Warrior Elites. Not all Warrior Elites are Phase Six mechanisms. Only the five listed were known to be given that job and you could probably include the redoubtable Sixshot into that group, though he is a bit independent and he has that good sparked son who's an Autobot …

Sh!

Phase Six mechanisms are part of the Infiltration Protocol segment of world overtaking that allows them to come and finish up what the long embedded teams already started. Its six steps and thus, **THE PHASE SIXERS WERE BORN!**

 **TA-TA-TA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Funny enough, though all of them love to kill and do it with gusto, Overlord didn't want to be part of the team and was always a pain in the backside for Megatron. Black Shadow did side projects, Sixshot **(A SIX CHANGER!)** went his own way … I can imagine the (probably) dive bar encounter with someone that led to his son … "I'm glad I brought my library card because I'm checking you out!"

Nothing like a smooth operator. :D:D:D

Some of them, most of them sorta went their own way which indicates that as Megatron got crazier, discipline fell by the wayside.

The Decepticon Justice Division

I can imagine the creative meetings that led to an electric chair, a singer who can explode sparks, a grinder, a smelter and a mech with a screw/knife/nail face mask being designed for the masses.

"We need some really awful bad guys." -creative guy

" **HEY!** I just saw Fargo. Remember that scene?" -hipster creative guy

" **THE WOOD CHIPPER!? I *LOVE* IT! WE'LL CALL THAT BASTARD TESARUS!"** -the guy who signs the checks

" **WHY!?"** -the only girl on the team

 **"I DON'T KNOW!"** -all of the guys

*cough*

The DJD as I will call them took their names from the first cities to fall to the Decepticons. They are **FANATICALLY** and I can't emphasize that enough devoted to Megatron and will do anything he asks and also take on stuff he doesn't ask for but allows because it keeps the family together so to speak. Facts about them:

Tesarus: Grinder and all around fragger. Sometimes called 'Tess'.

Kaon: Communications officer, becomes an electric chair and sometimes doesn't kill his victims though they wish he had, maintains The List (traitors to Cause and all around Megatron bashers) and owns The Pet, the name of the sparkeater infested turbo fox. Is very cold and loves his job to the point of jumping up and down when he can kill someone.

Helex: Has two sets of arms, two big upper and two small lower. He smelts individuals and has a habit of taking their brain module out and putting it into their mouths before turning up the heat to slow melt them to slag. Nice guy.

Tarn: The leader, pseudo sophisticate who likes to sing and when he does his victim's spark explodes. Unbearably zealous and has a **MONSTER** addiction to transforming. Burns through t-cogs like crazy but it's okay. He takes the cog from his victims. He wears a Decepticon emblem on his face.

Vos: He's the scientist, is extremely religious and devoted to the worship of Primus, becomes a sniping rifle and will only speak in Primal Vernacular, a nearly extinct language because he's an insufferable snob. Tarn translates slag for him. They updated his profile. He's the one with the lethal face but now they say the spikes, drills and nails deploy into it with a switch and his format and design along with color are different. I will keep the old scarier one with the dead optics.

The original DJD has a sparkeater and a tiny mini-con Decepticon femme named Nickel who can boss them around and is their medic and maintenance person. She is fearless, tiny and has four modes.

It is also canon that when one dies they're replaced with Tarn himself probably the only one left from the original team. I would say for this story that this is the key to understanding why they still come around. The Empire is decay, their fearless leader is somewhere else and **TRAITORS RUN RAMPANT!** It would appear that the DJD is like cockroaches. Kill one and three more appear.

Given their ability to resurrect from the dust, it's within the reach of canon for them to appear and reappear. The question is … which one is the real one? Given the number of warrior elite mechanisms around, it'd be a given that they have branched off in their own directions now that Megatron is out larking around. Perhaps a bunch of them went with Megatron on his excursion. It would be reasonable that some would become this group given that word of their demise was going around. Even if they weren't warrior elites themselves, that wouldn't stop psychos from adopting a persona and running with it.

So far we have encountered two of them. Were they the originals? Were they impostors? **WHY THE HELL CAN'T THEY DIE!?**

:D:D:D

Sorry.

I find them magically disgusting and interesting for Prime to manage. There are fail safes built inside them. 'Reset: Pi-Orion-Actual-Orbit. Enable' will shut down the warrior elites. Megatron wasn't foolish enough to trust such power to anyone but himself. It worked with Black Shadow. Will it work with every group that says they're the DJD? That's a question for Prime. If a stray group wanders in, what to do, what to do.

What I want to do here is show the disintegration of the order of things and what might come to fill the voids. It might seem strange that this group continues to exist but what a great sham to pull off if you did. Just the mere presence of the Peaceful Tyranny (either a replica or one called that because how many have actually seen it) and this group of maniacs would allow them to do whatever they wanted to anyone they wanted for any reason. It is also instructive that non-warrior elites who might be tough poseurs won't be affected by the fail safe commands because they won't have them.

That's why they're here. And last but not least, did they really kill the real DJD the first time? There was no Nickel but there was a sparkeater. Hm. Pharma himself was pretending to be them as well. That is the question.

"I hate you."

"Easy, Prowl."

"I hate you too."

"No one cares, Cliffjumper."

Hugs, me (PSS Thank you, readers. You are the best. Your comments and suggestions are much appreciated. I have a better story going because of you.) :D


	89. Chapter 89

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 89)

NOTE: Killmaster uses a wand which I can't find much about. Therefore, it's an energy projection device in this story.

-0-On the command deck of the dreadnought, Typhoon

They stood together as a small bridge appeared on the command deck near the elevator. They could have been statues so stony and silent did they appear to be. Sitting on the command chair with his back to the whole business, Optimus Prime was gathering his rage together.

Razorclaw stepped through, then allowed himself to be frisked. They found everything he had hidden deep so he grinned at Springer in pure spite. Glancing toward Prime, he waited until prodded by Ironhide. He walked to Prime, then turned to face him. Prime didn't grace him with honors by rising. Both of them stared at each other, then Razorclaw looked around. "Nice place. I've never been on one of these mechanisms before."

"Allow me to show you the brig," Typhoon said coldly.

All around him, the senior Autobots stood arrayed in a circle backing up Prime. That included Rainmaker, Starscream and Thundercracker. Prime stood up looking Razorclaw levelly in the optics, then hit him hard in the chassis.

Razorclaw bent over stepping back as the blow filtered through his body. Straightening, he grinned. "You could say I deserved that." It was a punch that would have shattered even strong steel.

"Could say?" Ironhide said with malice.

"Well, now that the formalities are over, let's talk," he said. "I have the gang in custody. I'm keeping them by the way. As for the others … you're aware aren't you that the DJD can and have killed phase sixers before."

"I am aware of that," Prime said. "I intend to drive them off and make the line over which their crossing will mean their annihilation."

"That's a plan," Razorclaw replied. "You know … we don't have to be enemies. You did hear me say that the civilians were out of the picture."

" **AFTER YOU TOLD THEM THAT PRIME HAD THE ALLSPARK! HERETECH IS A RELIGIOUS FANATIC AND SO IS VOS! YOU TOLD THEM THE WORST POSSIBLE THING TO GET RID OF THEM!** " Ratchet said as he stepped onto the deck from the elevator. He joined the others. "Why the frag did you tell that fanatic about the AllSpark? You could have said anything else, fragger and it would have been enough."

"Ratchet, I see you're as indifferent to your own safety as ever," Razorclaw replied.

"You'd never live through any attempt to harm Ratchet," Springer said darkly as everyone nodded, their guns rising higher in their servos.

Ironhide stepped forward but Ratchet intervened halting his progress. "There wouldn't even be molecules left," the big mech said with malice.

"Killmaster once held you captive didn't he," Razorclaw asked, his expression neutral as if thinking deeply over some obscure thing.

Ratchet glowered at the big mech as everyone around him shifted with tension. "Frag you. Get to the point, fragger. We have things to do here. Those mechs aren't going to wait for you."

"What do you remember about him? Intel," Razorclaw said.

"He's a pathological psychopath. Sort of like you looking in a mirror," Ratchet said.

Razorclaw grinned. "Nice. Does he still bear his wand? His moon weapon?"

"He does and frankly, I have a number of ideas where he can sheath both," Ratchet said as he glared at the big mech with his servos on his hip assemblies in outrage.

Fireball who had come to the station along with the other two kids to watch and learn walked to Ratchet stepping in front of him. "You need to shut up." The other two kids nodded, moving closer to Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Who is this?" Razorclaw asked with a grin.

"These three are dreadnought avatars who by themselves could obliterate your aft," Ironhide said. "They belong to us so frag you if you try anything, Razorclaw."

"There's your solution, Prime. Bring a couple of them in and I know those fraggers will leave."

"What makes you think it would take two of us, slagger?" Typhoon said as he rose from his seat nearby, cords popping free as they retracted into their jacks on the console.

"Another one," Razorclaw said. "I should have known from your common colors."

"There is nothing common about them, Razorclaw," Ratchet said as he stood with three youngling mechs either leaning into him or standing with their arms around him. He grinned. "Frag you by the way."

Razorclaw burst into laughter, then looked at Prime. "I have the gang. Run the others off. We can combine our intel and track them in this area. Seems reasonable to me."

"I have other notions," Typhoon said darkly, then looked at Prime. "We are yours to command."

Prime who never took his gaze off Razorclaw glanced at Typhoon. "As you see fit, Commander."

Typhoon nodded, then his metallic voice could be heard. "Initiation ship mode, Clipper, Dangerous. I will command the action. Come to my call, countdown now."

Metallic voices answered giving agreements and other remarks that indicated transformation and reformation. Ty stood silently, his voice echoing through the ship and this deck as his bonds made their changes. Their voices answered and echoed, then all was silent. Typhoon moved to the great forward view ports as everyone watched. He stood for a moment seemingly digesting things, then a visual map projection of the sector appeared in front of him hanging with immaculate detail in the air. "Come at my command. Level three alert status. Comply."

"Compliance," Dangerous said, his voice flat and machine-like.

"Compliance," Clipper said in the same monotone.

As they spoke a brilliant set of lights appeared out in front of Typhoon's station. Where there was once the velvet dark of space lit only by stars, flying objects from the stations or the stations themselves, there were now two gigantic ships of incredible malice floating before them.

"Clipper, Dangerous," Ty's metallic voice could be heard saying. "Drive off the intruders. You are go for extreme prejudice. Repeat, drive them off." There was a pause. "Go on my command."

"Understood," both metallic voices replied, voices that sound like they were echoing in the void.

"Unknown intruders, this is Typhoon, dreadnought class mechanism in service to the Prime of Cybertron. You are intruding into protected space. These sectors are in the sphere of influence of the Prime of Cybertron. You are ordered to leave immediately and not come back. If you do not comply we shall obliterate you."

It was silent for a moment, then Killmaster was back. "Prime, I wish to see you. We have unfinished business."

"You have no business with the Prime or anyone else. You have been told to leave. Now we will enforce the demand. Clipper, Dangerous, remove them. You have discretion."

"Understood," Clipper said as he began to move forward toward the glowing light on the map before Typhoon that indicated the intruders.

"Compliance," Dangerous said as he joined Clipper. Their forward lights came on and the space around them pulsed with illumination. The ships glided forward closing the gap.

That is when the intruders began to turn to leave.

"Prime, this is Tarn. This isn't over," he said, then the line was cut.

The gap between the dreadnoughts with their bristling guns and blinding lights allowed the intruders to see them even as they scanned the big mechs. They began to pick up speed.

"I will be back, Prime," Heretech said.

"We will be waiting," Prime said darkly. The connection cut.

It was silent on the bridge as the two ships chased the intruders dropping shots near enough to them to make their retreat a jolting battering affair. The fuse that was lit would be permanent as the individuals involved fled without the slightest bit of face saving. It would be clear to all present that dreadnoughts were now on The List.

"Typhoon to Prime. They are gone heading away from us and from Cybertron. Your further orders?" the metallic voice asked.

"Stand down with my thanks, Typhoon."

"Understood," Typhoon's voice said as it echoed out of the speaker system. "Clipper, Dangerous … terminate operation. Terminate with bonus the operation."

"Understood," they both replied.

"What is the bonus?" Ratchet asked the kids who hugged him and Ironhide.

"They get to land a shot on their vessels," Genesis said with a grin. "A parting bonus of the encounter."

"I approve," Ratchet said with a grin.

Razorclaw nodded. "So do I." He turned to Prime as fear levels began to slowly recede. "We don't have to be enemies you know. Space is big and we can both live here."

"You know that's a lie," Magnus said coldly. "You're a threat and you will always be one."

"You have to step up, Magnus. The war is over. I haven't menaced anyone. Think about it." He looked at Prime. "I suppose I can go now."

Prime turned to the big mech meeting his optics levelly. "You may go because I allow it."

Then Razorclaw demonstrated why he was so dangerous. Instead of taking offense he merely nodded his helm and walked with Springer and Drift to the elevator departing with them. As he did Typhoon signed off and turned to Prime. "Clipper and Dangerous are headed for their stations and will transform back to form when they arrive."

"Thank you, Typhoon. You and your family are deeply appreciated," Optimus said as Prowl relaxed slightly beside him. "This could have been a terrible event."

"It still could be. We will do something about listening for them. We are capable of existing in every possible dimension. The dimensions have audials," he said with a grin.

"Are we back to normal, Appa?" Quasar asked as he swayed gently, holding onto Ratchet.

Ty glanced at Prime who nodded. "It would appear so, infant."

"Thank Primus," Fireball said with relief. He turned to Ratchet and smiled. "Can we come to your house?"

"I don't know. It might be hard on my optics to have that many good looking mechs around me," Ratchet said with a grin.

The three smiled broadly, then turned to Prime and Typhoon. The two glanced at each other, then Ty nodded. "If you stay online, come when I call, run your functions like we taught you and don't get into trouble, I don't see why not. What say you, Ratchet?"

"I'm glad. Are you glad, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked.

"Deliriously," Ironhide said to general laughter.

Ratchet grinned. "Last one to Phobos is a rotten slagger." Then he ran for the elevator, three youngling mechs after him, their wings quivering with excitement. The door closed and they disappeared.

"Oh joy," Ironhide said with a grin. "This could be fun."

"I wouldn't go **that** far," Sunstreaker said with a snicker.

-0-Out there

They flew into the barren, both ships driven apart by the volleys of the dreadnoughts. The sight of two ships of that size and power appearing out of nowhere had taken both groups by surprise. They turned to run and did so without a thought to what it meant to their reputations or self views. That kind of fury would come later on. Right now, the only thing they wanted to do was live.

Killmaster watched Heretech fly their ship, careening here and there to avoid ever closing volleys of fire. Going in another direction with a ship in hot pursuit, the Decepticon Justice Division fled as well. That group was seething with fury as they put distance between them and the slowing figure of a dreadnought class ship. It had been astonishing to see them materialize out of thin air and appear before them.

Retreat proved the better part of valor. Paybacks would come later on. They flew onward with vengeance in their processors and while they did they shared that in common with Killmaster and Heretech.

-0-On the street back home

They walked down the sidewalk, Fireball literally hopping along with happiness. They were back in The City among their own kind and with their self chosen ada, the good natured redoubtable Ratchet. Quasar was asking questions all around as they continued onward to the store Ratchet said they had to stop by before home. When they reached The Game Place, they entered together. It was awesome when they did.

-0-TBC 3-21-16 **edited 3-28-16**

If its Spring in your locale, huggies. Some say its the 20th and some the 21st. Being old school, I believe its the 21st. Take care out there. :D:D:D:


	90. Chapter 90

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 90)

-0-Back on station

Typhoon walked back into the command center to check the situation out personally. Everyone was back at their station, the dreads were open for business again and Typhoon had time on his servos. Calling for Clipper and Dangerous to come to his rather palatial quarters on board, he nodded to Paragon and walked out for a while.

Paragon watched him go with deep admiration. They had a great relationship and worked together brilliantly. They were polar opposites temperamentally but synched in every possible way otherwise. A datapad was handed to the big mech so he returned his attention back to his job. It was glorious.

-0-Out there some time later on in the big expanse known as The Barren

They picked up a trail that had dropped out of a trans-dimensional traverse. It was something that none of them had seen for a while, the trail of a metrotitan in extreme distress. After a moment of scanning and conversation, they did what anyone in their faction would do. They gave chase not to aid but to conquer.

The figure had announced itself with ripples in the time continuum when it slid into their dimensional plane. It had not taken the time to disguise its signature which indicated that it was in dire straits. It wasn't even signaling distress. Perhaps it couldn't. Perhaps it was in its death throes and caution was no longer an option. It trailed energon behind it, the long thin lines floating away indicated that it had taken hits so they sped up faster.

Scans weren't being challenged, as if the mighty figure before them hadn't the wit nor energy to think about it as it heaved itself along in an erratic line of travel. It was as if a massive beast had been wounded, perhaps fatally and was staggering and thundering to its doom, trying to find sanctuary where none existed.

Closer they flew, their scans showing that there was blast holes in the big figure where energon leaked and arcing arms of electrical energy signaled failing internal systems. This was a leviathan and it was fading away before them.

"If we can get to it in time, we can take it over and make it ours. It would be a colossal opportunity to turn this around," Tarn said as he leaned forward in his seat, almost as if doing so would make things faster and clearer. "Move us alongside. So far, he doesn't seem to even know we're here. Status on scans."

Helex turned to Tarn. "It appears to have been hunted and is wounded. A few hits on the propulsion systems appear to have slowed its capacity to outrun us or he'd be gone. It also appears that its trans-dimensional warp drive is compromised, hence him falling into view here in this dimension. They avoid this dimension now, preferring to face down their attackers in different ones and finding some where none of us can go to hide and recuperate."

"Take us to the hangar decks." Tarn sat back considering the possibilities. They had been chased out, the dreadnoughts splitting them from Killmaster and Heretech, something he wasn't displeased to happen. But it had pushed them into space that was new, that led to who knew where and would require a long voyage to get back to something more reasonable. Yet here in this yawning desolation they had found this, a damaged metrotitan. If they could overtake and overcome it, repairing its hurts and making it their mechanism, they could have a platform from which to slag even tough groups to the Pit.

They pulled alongside the hangar where the doors hung askew. There were flickering lights inside. "What does the ship's crew complement read?" Tarn asked.

"There isn't any. There don't even appear to be symbionts," Tesarus said glancing his way.

"Very well. Can you land us inside?" Tarn asked.

"I can," Kaon said as he steered his way to line up to the opening. With care he entered, then landed the ship on the rocking deck. As it settled, everyone sat waiting for something. It didn't come.

Tarn arose, armed himself, then led the way outside. They walked down the ramp of their ship onto the deck of the monster ship. It rolled but the gravitational system kicked on keeping them from landing against the wall nearby upside down. "Let's go to the bridge. We have to get this under control."

With that, he led the way forward and they disappeared into the big ship.

Moments later …

They stood outside the command center after traversing the ship. It was loaded with energon, weapons, ships and other essentials of the martial life. It had more resources than many of the bases upon which they had traveled in the course of chasing after Prime. This was the mother lode and why they were so hunted beyond their trans-dimensional and other advanced tech. As they walked along noting the crashing of systems, the flickering off and on of lights, they also noticed a low rumbling like a moan that rose and fell constantly. Now that they were outside the command center, it was louder.

Tarn peered around the corner with his gun raised, then stepped gingerly inside. Lights flickered on, then held as they all followed. It was the ship itself, moaning and groaning in its wounded condition. Gasps and moans filled the space around them as it pushed blindly onward.

Tarn walked to the conn and noted that it was on a listless course, one that it was lurching through rather than one that was planned. "Sit here, Helex and try to get control over the flight path. The rest of us, break up and go for the command and control nodes. We have to find out what the major damage is and set master repair protocols on them."

The others nodded, then walked out, their weapons ever ready as they fanned out to try to save the ship. Tarn turned to the interface panel that the big mechs used to talk to others. "Who are you?"

There was no remark but a low moaning sound. Then a strange babble erupted. There was static, then the low groaning sound again.

"Frag." Tarn walked out heading for the energon shut off controls that would allow him to stop the flow of energon in the damaged sections, thereby conserving the vessel against bleeding faster than it could replace fluids.

His peds echoed in the eerie halls as the shudders and rolls of the big ship were only just being compensated enough to keep them on their feet. He reached the substation, then entered, finding the room reasonably intact. Sitting, he reprogrammed the ship's energon flow. As he did the vessel began to level off and it was easier to move.

"Success," Tarn said with satisfaction as he arose to move to another down the hallway.

-0-Kaon

He found the place he needed, then walked inside. The automatic repair systems were controlled from this room. He walked inside, then down the long corridor that held the outside interfaces of the massive machinery and computers that were on the other side of where he stood. All of the lights were off.

Walking to the wall schematic, he saw that they had to be rebooted. He walked to the first wall of dials, switches and monitors to begin the lengthy reboot process of the medical mechanics. It would take a while.

-0-Tesarus

He walked through corridor after corridor heading toward the engine room. The elevator let him off at the great doors. Inside the vast space it was eerie as only emergency lights were running. He walked inside cautiously making his way along the wall until he came to the walkway that would take him over the top of the incredibly enormous room that powered the vessel.

His peds echoed in the dark vastness as lights flickered. They went on dimly, then sputtered off. He switched to night vision as he walked along. That was when he saw that he wasn't alone. He froze, then gripped the banister of the walkway. Down below, he had seen movement. Someone was here besides him. He located internally everyone with him, then walked to a stairway that led to the floor below. Pulling his weapon, he began to stalk whoever it was following tiny sounds of metal upon metal. He disappeared into the darkness.

-0-Vos

He lay on the ground dead as dead gets. He was sliced into two pieces, each of them twitching to their final end. His energon was everywhere and his optics, his dead optics were finally snuffed forever.

He had entered this place, the sensor domain of the ship where everything and everyone within billions of miles, even multiple dimensions were located beyond the ship itself. Nothing passed by a metrotitan nor escaped their notice. They were designed to serve and protect, to become colonies, defensive weapons and even the bearer of nests of sparks for distance settlements.

Vos had heard a sound, then turned. Nothing was there. Then a murmur could be heard, a masculine voice chanting verse in some strange language. Then it changed to Primal Vernacular and he felt surprise and some fear spiral up his central skeletal column. He wasn't alone.

Producing his gun, he walked with stealth toward an open space nearby. When he arrived at the corner of a big machine, he saw someone in the flickering light moving through what appeared to be some kind of kata. They held a gigantic sword, one whose blade glinted in the light. They were big and fast as they moved.

Then he was dead.

As Vos watched the dancer, he missed the dance. Another figure had come up behind him sword raised and brought it down with skill and speed. He felt it slip through him, then his spark winked out. He fell to the ground without a whimper, so swift was his demise. His killer stepped over him, paused to watch the kata end, then both melted into the darkness once more.

-0-Helex

He stood on the flight deck looking at rows of ships that would default to them by the laws of salvage that prevailed once they got control of the titan. There were enough stores here to last them eons. The replacement capacity of leviathans was legendary, hence their ability to go into deep space and do the business of Empire without resupply.

The lights were off so he was staring around himself, slowing turning in a circle with night vision. He looked at everything as he turned, then froze in surprise. Standing before him was a big mech and poised over his helm, held firmly in his servos was a huge sword. Before Helex could move, the sword descended and so did his head as it separated from his body. Both fell to a clatter, his helm rolling nearby before stopping as his spark guttered out.

Nearby moving through a kata, a form danced. The assassin watched with admiration until the dancer was finished, then both disappeared once again.

-0-At the computer nexus room, a dying metrotitan, somewhere in the Barren

"Tess to Tarn."

"Tarn here."

"I can't raise Vos and Helex."

Tarn considered that, then turned on a monitor next to him keying up the schematics of the monster ship. "I see them. Helex is in the hangar deck and Vos is at sensors control. It's probably the electronics of this place. Go to the hangar deck and I'll go to sensors. Tarn out."

"Alright. Tesarus out."

Tarn programmed the ship to show by a lighted path a direct line to Vos. He stepped out and began to follow the lights which lit up showing him which corridor to take. As he followed them he was led away from where Vos lay dead.

-0-Kaon

He finished the reboot that would take another joor to make a big difference in conditions. Calling the others, he frowned that they didn't answer. He walked out, tapped a monitor on the corridor wall and located all of them. Programming a lighted journey to Tarn, he walked onward unaware that he would be walking the opposite direction and miss Tarn altogether.

-0-Tesarus

He pressed against the wall as he stared at a mech standing nearby in a halo of light at the junction of a corridor leading to energon vats and engines. He was almost statue-like in his silence, like a bot programmed to defend given the right prompts. Tesarus had no idea what this strange apparition was but with guns in servo, he stepped out gingerly, walking toward and around the big silent mech.

"Who are you? Why don't you show up on sensors?" he asked, his voice echoing off the walls around him.

There was no answer to his questions. He moved closer, then stopped before the creature. He was staring at the hilt of a sword that was held in his servos, the tip resting on the floor. He was big, warrior class and completely silent. His optics were shuttered, his gaze appeared inward.

Then it wasn't.

-0-TBC 3-22-16 **edited 3-29-16**


	91. Chapter 91

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 91)

-0-In the big ship

Tarn walked in circles coming around once again to the command center. He paused for a moment, then drew his guns. Something wrong was happening. With stealth and great malice, he disappeared down a corridor heading back into the ship.

-0-Tesarus

"Alright. Tesarus out."

Tarn programmed the ship to show by a lighted path a direct line to Vos. He stepped out and began to follow the lights which lit up showing him which corridor to take. As he followed them he was led away from where Vos lay dead.

-0-Kaon

He finished the reboot that would take another joor to make a big difference in conditions. Calling the others, he frowned that they didn't answer. He walked out, tapped a monitor on the corridor wall and located all of them. Programming a lighted journey to Tarn, he walked onward unaware that he would be walking the opposite direction and miss Tarn altogether.

-0-Tesarus

He pressed against the wall as he stared at a mech standing nearby in a halo of light at the junction of a corridor leading to energon vats and engines. He was almost statue-like in his silence, like a bot programmed to defend given the right prompts. Tesarus had no idea what this strange apparition was but with guns in servo, he stepped out gingerly, walking toward and around the big silent mech.

"Who are you? Why don't you show up on sensors?" he asked, his voice echoing off the walls around him.

There was no answer to his questions. He moved closer, then stopped before the creature. He was staring at the hilt of a sword that was held in his servos, the tip resting on the floor. He was big, warrior class and completely silent. His optics were shuttered, his gaze appeared inward.

Then it wasn't.

It would have astonished him how fast the apparition moved, how swift the swipes of the sword that gleamed in his servos. Nearby mimicking every move he made, two big figures danced.

It was balletic and beautiful, the fall of Tesarus in several pieces onto the floor the only sound of an encounter that lasted only seconds. The big mech spun, then stood over his foe who had fallen to the ground, his bloodied sword held over his helm.

The others twirled, then mimicked him, the three then lowering their swords to point to each other. Then they disappeared into the darkness.

-0-Kaon and Tarn

They met up in the midships rec room of the vessel one of the larger ones of the several that all of metro-titans carried. Tarn drew on him, then lowered his guns. "Where are the others?"

Kaon shrugged. "I can't find them. I'm being led around in circles," he said glancing this way and that as the sounds of the big ship struggling rattled his nerves.

"Then we stay together," Tarn said. "Follow me. Let's go find Vos. I remember the way."

They stepped out checking carefully the area around them as they made their way forward. Overhead and along the walls of the corridor lights flickered, sparks seemed to fall from the ceiling and the eeriness of the place reminded them of every ghost story they were ever told. They inched along then looked down a corridor. "Let's go this way," Tarn said as he stepped out.

He got four steps down the corridor when a wrenching sound shattered the tense silence. The corridor seemed to explode, then a wall flashed between the two separating them from each other. Tarn turned and began to shoot but the energy bolts from his guns seemed to bounce off the walls. He reached out to touch the scorch marks he put there and he felt it, an energy flux that indicated protection. "Frag. **KAON!"**

There was no answer. Glancing around, he thought about the schematics, then hurried onward to double back. Even as he did Kaon was staring into the abyss.

They stood behind him down the corridor, four individuals whose optics he could see. They glowed in the darkness, amber lights that stared into his very soul. The lights had failed and when he turned, he froze. There were ghosts here, murderous ghosts. He raised his gun, fired and they scattered. They disappeared from his view and then almost instantly he was overtaken, thrown against the wall and his weapon ripped from his servo.

Then it was stone cold silent again.

He leaned into the wall afraid to move. The optics weren't back, the glowing amber of his doom but he felt no comfort from that. "Who are you? What do you want? We saw this ship in trouble and we came to help it. We … we're fixing its systems to save it," he called out.

There was no answer.

He stood rooted to the spot for what seemed like eternity, then he gingerly began to move. There was no one stopping him so he turned and walked forward determined to reach the hangar and the ship. If he was the only one who made it, so be it. He disappeared into the darkness alone.

-0-Tarn

He ran down the corridor expecting to be overtaken at every step. He was running for the hangar deck to leave this Primus forsaken death ship. None of the others responded to his calls. Maybe they had the same thought to go to the ship to leave. He ran for an elevator, jumped in and slammed on the panel for the flight deck.

Nothing happened a moment, then it began to go upward. He looked at the panel in panic, pressed the right button again, then waited as he began to descend. Relaxing a second, he tensed when the elevator stopped, bringing his gun upward to prepare for anything. Nothing happened so he stepped out glancing around the dark space with night vision.

His ship was nearby so he ran for it and when he did he tripped over something and fell hard, his weapons skittering away from his grasp. He lay in a stunned condition a moment, then rolled over to sit up. He touched his chassis and felt a wet subtance upon it. The lights went on immediately and he saw in that split second that he was covered in energon.

In his befuddlement he considered that it could be his until he looked near his left ped where the eviscerated body of Kaon lay in pieces. He scrambled backward, then felt something bump against him. Moving swiftly to his feet, he stared dumbfounded at the sphinx-like figure of a big warrior-class mech.

Stepped back, avoiding the remains of his partner, he glanced around for escape. Then he froze again. Nearby, three mechs were going through a strange dance-like kata, their long glittering swords whirling with them in impossibly graceful motions. The big mech he bumped into stood like a statue, his sword clasped in his servos, its tip pointed to the floor. Two others stood like him blocking his escape. They seemed oblivious to him.

"Who are you? Are you holograms? Why won't you speak?" Tarn asked.

They didn't answer. Those that stood, stood. Those that danced, danced. Then the dancers halted, moving to fill in the gaps in the circle that they made around him and what was left of Kaon. He blanched with fear and fury. **"TALK TO ME!"**

The first mech spun his sword, holding it in front of his face. The others did too, the menace and precision of their motions palpable to Tarn. As they did a voice emanated seemingly from the walls, floor and ceiling. It was soft, like the hiss of a snake and filled with malice.

"How does it feel?" the voice said almost in a whisper too low to detect. "How does it feel to be afraid for your life?"

Tarn looked around frantically seeking a way out but there wasn't one. The figures were waiting as if for a word to destroy him and there was no exit to be found. Raging inside, he charged the first mech and when he did, the group met him with malice.

The number and size of the pieces of the mech that hit the floor would amaze even the most hardened warrior. It was silent as they stared, then they began to chant softly.

"...and a mighty warrior came down from the sky...and a rainbow was on his head...and his feet were as pillars of fire...and the great dragon was cast out upon the Earth...and his followers were cast out with him ...and as it were a great mountain, raging with fire, arose from the sea."

They moved slowly in a circle chanting softly together as they ranged around the fallen enemy before them.

"I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end. I am that which is, which was, and is yet to come...and you will know my name is **JUSTICE!** when I lay my vengeance upon you and the stone of their protection shall rise upward forever and ever, as they who live and war as beasts confront their final cycle."

They moved together through a series of steps that celebrated their victory, then they paused raising their swords to their helms. It was then that they disappeared from the vessel leaving behind their defeated enemies.

-0-In a palatial apartment on the Dreadnought class Space Station Typhoon

They sat on the couches in the large living room sipping high grade as they broke down the mission just over. As they did ripples through the time continuum reached them. Almost as one figures appeared before them, reforming from their digital transmission into big mechs.

They were six, one bigger than the others, with all no less than warrior class. They bore huge swords on their backs, swords that hung in sheaths. Staring at Typhoon and his bonds, they bowed lowly, holding it a moment before rising again. "Lord Typhoon and the great Clipper and Dangerous, it is our honor to see you again."

Typhoon who was sitting with his peds on the table before him grinned. "It is my honor, younglings. You were successful?"

"The enemy won't be ranging among the Congregation again, Lord Typhoon," the biggest mech, one with strange tattoos said.

All of them bore their usual flashes as metrotitans, albeit youths, including the Autobrand but this group bore one more. On their right shoulders they wore a black arrowhead covered in and trailing flames. It marked them as a metrotitan hunter-killer group.

"That's the best news we could hear, younglings," Typhoon said with a big smile. "One bad mech and group down, zillions to go."

The biggest mech, the metrotitan bait smiled without mirth. "You only have to call upon us, Appa. We are yours to command."

"Then follow me," Typhoon said. With that, the entire group disappeared, de-rezzing to leave the room empty.

-0-At Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked along the street heading for The Fortress. The younglings with him were incredulous at the sights and the signatures of so many of their class and family nearby. Five 30 foot tall warrior class kids and one who was 35 feet followed Typhoon and his bonds as they explained things along the way.

Crossing the intersection, waving to a bus load of aliens for some reason not yet explained, the six kids followed the co-Lord, co-Great Elder and co-leader of their class. Typhoon was a fabled and incredibly honored individual so when he signaled them to come to him they hurried. Now they were going to meet their Prime. It couldn't get better.

The civilians and soldiers in the rec room looked up at the spectacle of nine huge mechs walking through the room heading for Ops Center. They paused at the door as Typhoon walked in, then entered themselves when signaled. They walked into the room pausing before a table where a big mech and several others stood.

Ty turned to the kids, spoke to them off line, then watched with satisfaction as they drew their swords, knelt on a knee assembly and bowed their helms. The big mech, the metrotitan bearing a pretender shell of great beauty looked up at Prime. "Lord Optimus, we are here to serve you. You have our swords and our sparks. Command us, First Disciple of Primus."

Prime shifted. "Arise, young warriors. Your service is accepted with gratitude."

They did, sheathing their swords. The big one, a mech named Quadrus nodded. "We have come at the call of our Lord and Elder. We will stay if you require it to serve you and The People. Tell us what you require, Lord Optimus, and it will be done."

The others nodded, their expressions a combination of awe and determination. Typhoon stood beside them grinning like he had invented them himself. Clipper and Dangerous were equally proud. "Tell them of your adventure, younglings. Show the Prime and his officers your quality."

They looked at Typhoon, then Prime. Then they told him what they had done. Prime listened, then nodded. "I am in your debt. What you did was incredibly helpful to The People. I am proud of you."

They absorbed the compliment with gratitude and delight, then looked at Prime expectantly. "Lord Optimus … Lord Typhoon told us about something wondrous that we should ask you to allow us to try."

Prime looked at the youthful faces before him, six big kids who were massive mechanisms, all. They had just taken out the Decepticon Justice Division. Whatever they wanted he would find. "What is it, youngling?" he asked curiously.

The kids looked at each other, then Typhoon who grinned and nodded back. The big metrotitan kid looked at Prime. "Ice cream," he said.

-0-TBC 3-23-16

The chant they made are quotes from The Covenant of Primus.


	92. Chapter 92

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 92)

NOTE: A guest asked about the metrotitan kids and the hunter-killer groups. They've been mentioned in passing. They're younger titans that hate pirates hunting them so they hunt the hunters themselves. Typhoon and others have mentioned them before but this is the first time for them to come into the picture. They wear the pretender shells as well transferring themselves into them to be able to walk around just like the dreads because they hide in the same dimension together. The tech is going around the big frames and they're starting to use it. This group of kids is supervised. They go out to hunt down pirates, one of them in metro form acting hurt. Then the others move in when they have someone on the hook to blast them apart. This is their first appearance themselves in the story.

-0-The Confectionaire, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in front of a counter filled with cartons of colorful ice cream. Standing behind them excited to the maximum, three Dreadnought kids waited their turn. Prime had called Ratchet to inform them that six metrotitan youngsters were here and ready to sample the 'cuisine of youth' as Ironhide had so quaintly put it once. He had left the smaller eight with Ironhide and took the three with him to the ice cream store to meet and greet.

In the course of the afternoon, he had found out that the dread kids, youngest of their class to be made had never had friends of their own beyond Typhoon and his bonds. They had had no access to other vessels and their younger versions in the sector of Soft Space that they had spent most of their growing up. They had been sheltered, educated and raised by Ty and his bonds before coming to the colony to assist, turning out to be delightful, sweetly naive and ready to be loved and fit in.

The metrotitan kids who were a bit older had been happy to see them too. They had had more opportunity to develop friendships and relationships with those their age so they were less needy, though they took to Ratchet right away. Taking the advice of the dread kids, the metro kids took banana splits to a table or two to sit and begin. When they did, that was all she wrote. The odd delighted exclamation or question was all they could spare from the task at hand.

Prime and the rest of the adults sat around the room with their own choices enjoying the delight of the youths. Genesis, Fireball and Quasar sitting with Ratchet ate their sundaes having been cautioned by Ratchet that dinner was coming up and they shouldn't 'spoil their appetite'. They smiled and settled on something simple.

"Tell me, Ty … what is the range for these infants?" Ratchet asked as he scanned all six of the new kids.

"They're sub adult most of them. Quadrus is older and the ring leader of this batch of marauders. You do know we grow much, much more slowly than your size frame, right, making us younger longer?"

"I probably know your innards better than you do, Ty," Ratchet said with a smile.

Fireball, the youngest of the dread kids turned to the six. "Ada is a doctor. He's our doctor."

"Ada?" a youngling titan named Tru asked with surprise.

"Ratchet is our ada, right, Quasar? Genesis?" Fireball asked.

They both nodded. "Ironhide and Ratchet are our genitors. They said so."

Everyone turned to look at Ratchet who shrugged. "I guess its so. What's a few more when you have hundreds?"

Laughter goes great with ice cream.

-0-Later that afternoon

The three big kids stood by the table watching Ratchet explain, then they picked up the job of setting dinner places for 13. A leaf had been put into the table to make it longer and chairs borrowed from next door completed the look.

"There, Ada. What now?" Genesis asked. Down on the floor watching with giant smiles and huge interest, four tiny infants followed them around. The older four stood around too asking questions about their tattoos, their adventures and what they liked to do between fighting wars. Everyone agreed that video games were awesome.

Ratchet looked at the infants. "Did you wash up?" Eleven heads nodded. Ratchet grinned. "How about helping the little ones to their seats."

The big kids looked at the infants, then gently put them in the right chairs as directed by Orion. Hero who was in the wash of bot worship nearly swooned when Quasar set her into her chair. The big kids sat, then all turned to watch Ratchet including Ironhide sitting in his chair nearby watching a game with the sound turned down. Ratchet smirked at him. "Get over here, lazy aft. Dinner is being served."

Ironhide got up and walked to the kitchen to help Ratchet place filled plates around. Then he put heaping baskets on the table. When the two sat, they stared at 11 kids who were staring at them. "What now, Ada? This smells good. What is it?" Fireball asked.

"It's warrior food," Ironhide said as he looked at the prepared plates just delivered in a hot box from The Catering Place, a favored food source in Iacon. "This is designed to help you kick Decepticon aft."

The three big kids grinned, then looked at their plates as Ironhide explained things. It was all awesome. Going to the movies later with the six metro kids was also going to be awesome.

"This is called prime rib and this liquid is called au jus. You either pour it over the rib or you dunk bits into it. I prefer myself to just drink it. This is vegetables. You're supposed to eat them. Why, I don't know. But the rest … this stuff," he said pointing to mashed potatoes and dark gravy which he insisted upon himself, "this is nectar of the gods. This is the stuff that can bring even Megatron to his knees."

"Wow," Fireball said looking at his potatoes with new respect.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "What about the Orbs of Deliciousness?"

"Orbs?" Quasar asked.

"These," Hero said reaching into a basket to bring out a bun. "These are the orbs, right, Atar?"

"Indubitably," Ironhide said with a grin. He took the bun, broke it in half, then put a pat of 'butter' into it. Closing it, they all sat silently watching the 'orb'. Then Ironhide tipped it and yellow liquid dripped out. "That is golden deliciousness. It's something called butter. You put it on hot orbs, let it melt, then do this." He popped it in his mouth. Closing his optical ridges, he chewed it with a look of bliss. The kids watched him closely. "Orbs of Deliciousness."

They glanced at each other, then Ratchet. He nodded. "Eat, infants."

They did. They ate their food, commented on the awesomeness of it and cleared four baskets of orbs before they were content.

Being good kids, they also helped clean up afterward.

-0-A bit later

They walked with Ratchet to the theater where six big kids waited for them. Typhoon was waiting there with the bonds and a big smile. "Here you go, infants. Go and enjoy the movie. It's funny and filled with action," Ratchet said.

They nodded, then Fireball hugged Ratchet. "Can I stay at your house tonight?"

Ratchet glanced at Ty who was chuckling. He shrugged slightly. "Fireball, if you do you must stay on top of your systems and responsibility. We are after all deployed."

"I will," he said with a big smile.

"Can we?" Genesis and Quasar asked.

The six metro kids watched with interest, then when it was all decided … yes … and the plan to drop them off back at the apartment settled … they would be dropped off by Clipper … they entered the theater.

Ratchet watched them go, then shook his helm. "What does this make? 21 or 22?" He grinned. "I love my life," he said, then turned back to walk to the metro station to go home.

-0-Inside the theater

They sat in the back rows due to their size though big mechanisms were everywhere in the colony. Quasar, Fireball and Genesis had helped everyone get popcorn and something awesome called 'Ike and Mike' before they sat. Ty and his bonds were nearby, making space for the kids to be kids.

"This is nice. We just watch the film?" Quadro asked.

Fireball nodded. "Yeah. We've been to two movies so far. Ada and Atar like them and we go with the little kids. I like to. Its fun. We never had this much fun before."

"It **is** fun. I've never been in a city before. I've never eaten food this way. I like it," Tru said as the others nodded. "We go to Soft Space when they call us. They manage where we hunt. If you came with us we could really show them not to hurt us anymore with your firepower."

"My ada wouldn't like it," Fireball said with a matter of fact tone. "Appa and Ammas wouldn't either."

"They make us go with older ships," Verilus said. He was mid range in age in the group and very serious. He was a bookish sort of mech and passing buildings with Autobot City Library Annex on them had piqued his interest. This was one amazing place.

"That's probably good. We have to go with Appa and his bonds. They won't let us go our own way," Quasar said. "I don't mind. I love Appa and Ammas but you know how it is."

"I do," Lumi said, another of the titan kids. He was sweet and young, kindly, helpful and a deadly hunter. But then, all six of them were.

"Ada and Atar want us to go to school. Right now, we're on post at the front lines between our colony and the Decepticon pirates," Quasar said. "I got to go to a school and it looks like fun. They teach a lot. They also have games. You get to learn things like swimming and reading."

"I can read pretty good," Verilus said. "I love to read. What do you have to do to stay here a while? Maybe between hunts and stuff, Quadrus."

Quadrus nodded. "I like it here. Maybe we can ask your ada."

The lights went down and the movie began, something about a guy named Ultron and his plans for everyone. It was really exciting and entertaining. It was almost as entertaining to Ty and his bonds as the conversation the kids were having together.

-0-At the ranch

Children were playing loudly in their rooms, some laughing over jokes and the others goading each other with video games. Ratchet and Ironhide sat in their chairs doing text correspondence as they watched the news. Ironhide looked at Ratchet. "Those three kids think we're their genitors."

"I know. What do you want to do about it? I hate hurting anyone. Especially three needy kids. They have Ty and his bonds but they want genitors, brothers and sisters and a family life." Ratchet grinned, then closed his last text sending it onward.

"We would have what? Eighteen now?" Ironhide asked.

"Let me see … Prowler, Hero, Praxus, Orion, Sunspot, Reflector, Co-D, Bos, Elita, Arcee, Chromia, Firestar, Greenlight, Lancer, Moonracer, Drift, Springer … there's another isn't there? Don't we have eighteen now?" Ironhide asked. "I think I'm missing some here."

"I'm thinking ..."

"You didn't adopt Breakdown did ya?" Ironhide asked with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Not yet. They have that spectacular sparkling though which makes it tempting. By the way, Knockout is a stellar ada. Breakdown exceeds expectations every orn," Ratchet said. "We're missing one. Or two. Or three."

"Then three more wouldn't be too much trouble. I think they'd move in with us though if they can," Ironhide said. "We'd have to get a bigger house."

"We would. I was thinking about moving your ada and atar across the hallway and knocking out the walls between us and them."

"There's another apartment between us and them," Ironhide said with a slight smirk. He recognized the expression on Ratchet's face. It wasn't good.

"Oh that … trifle," Ratchet said as he thought about it. "I wonder if those titan kids need some loving?"

"Oh slag. With the three we would be 21 kids. With them, 27," Ironhide said. "The most I've ever heard of is 42 kids adopted by one family. That was a refugee family whose genitors looked like a spent dishrag by the end of the orn."

"But eleven of ours are living in their own homes," Ratchet said with a grin. "Think about it."

"I am. Three are go. The other six? We'll see," Ironhide said. "What makes you think they need a mommy?"

"Instinct. We have to save our kids. They're the future," Ratchet said with a serious expression.

"Do Ty and the others have a say? They raised these infants from the looks of it," Ironhide said.

"You talk to him. We'll see what the kids themselves say. If its enough for them to just call us that, fine. If not, then we can do more to give them fun and family connections. They're very fine younglings. If they need to have a family, why not us?"

"Remind me, Ratchet, when we have to knock out walls," Ironhide said with a grin.

-0-At the movie

They walked out with grins. They had a bunch of snacks, watched a very fun movie and did so in the company of youngsters just like themselves. They walked with Ty and the bonds to the metro station and disappeared downward on their way to Ratchet and Ironhide's house.

-0-TBC 3-23-16 **edited 3-24-16**


	93. Chapter 93

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 93)

-0-Home is where the spark is

It had been a great evening of hilarity and laughter. The smallest infants were in love with the biggest as the three worked their way into a situation that filled them with something that had been missing a long time: a childhood. Living in Soft Space with Ty and his family had been a lot of fun but there were no friends their age around. Ty and his bonds didn't dare leave Soft Space with three immature stations so they stayed on. Typhoon ran their extended clan with Metroplex through their communications network all the while staying with the three precious kids.

There were only 15 of them in existence and short of being able to spark and recreate themselves, they were in short supply. Of the 15, the six of them were the only ones existing in a safe environment. The others were hidden away and to their best knowledge still lived. They were being rounded up, their trails tracked via communication and the relentless pursuit of titan hunter-killer groups. Being hunted by marauders had damaged everyone's sense of safety, even among the giant frames.

The kids were aching to be filled with a bigger sense of themselves and who they were. Families filled with kids and amiable genitors were lights to which their little moth spirits flew instinctively. Ty and his bonds were like loving fun grandparents who took you in and gave you warmth that would become golden memories forever. But they didn't fill the hole that Ironhide and Ratchet had showed them they didn't know existed inside their sparks.

There was a whole way of life here that they didn't know about. There were schools and places to go play. There were big mechs who liked them, took them into servo and made them feel like they belonged to something bigger than their cloistered existence. Seeing the Prime had been a religious experience and going to the Temple had strengthened their resolve to serve. They were made to serve their people. But they also wanted to be **part** of their people too. Getting posted here was the best thing that had happened to them.

Typhoon and his bonds thought so too. They were filled with gladness that the horizons of their three infants were expanded and that it was happening in a controlled and totally acceptable manner. Typhoon and Ratchet had hit it off genuinely back in the orn and the wango-tango medico hadn't changed. He could trust the infants of his frame type with the pair. All was good among them.

The kids had played video games with Sunspot, Bos, Co-D and Reflector like peers which they were. All of them were in the same range of age and their interests coincided. The littlest infants were delighted too. They stood by or sat on them as they played and the three loved it.

"I think those younglings are a card," Ratchet said as he relaxed in his chair.

"I like them. They're good," Ironhide said. "Mind you, they can blow you and me to the Pit and back but they're sweet sparked."

Ratchet nodded. "I think they can bed down out here and we can play this by ear as they say. Most of the time they're going to be on station. When they're here we can wing it. I think they need to be evaluated for school."

"I hear ya. Did you tell Herling?" Ironhide asked.

"Not yet. I figured you could do that tomorrow. We can arrange the times around their schedule. They might have to do this long distance. That learning annex at the Administration Building in New York might be a place to start. They do a lot of distance learning," Ratchet said.

"I'll check it out. I'll ask Herling and maybe he can recommend a way to do this. They have to do their deployment and until this is over, that has to take precedence," Ironhide said.

They chatted together until berth time. Bath time which was hilarious as Orion and Praxus demonstrated how things worked and tried to wash the big kid's peds, the only part of their body each of them could reach. Tucking the babies in was equally fun and the three absorbed everything like sponges. Walking out with them, Ratchet tossed them pillows and blankets. "Here you go. You can have the couches for now, infants. Just stretch out and we'll tuck you in."

"You will?" Fireball asked with a smile. "Ammas both did that when we were small."

"Your ammas and appa raised you and love you like you were their own," Ratchet said as the kids began to tuck in. "They're your family."

"They are," all of them agreed.

Quasar looked at the two of them. "So are you."

Ratchet and Ironhide grinned. "You better believe it. Go to recharge, infants. You have to get the kids to school, then go back on station before noon."

They chatted a moment, then the lights were called down. Ironhide and Ratchet walked to their berth room, then collapsed. It was silent a moment. "We forgot Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"What?" Ironhide asked glancing at Ratchet's profile in the darkness.

"In the body count. There's 17 with the others and 19 when the twins are added. How the frag did we forget them?" Ratchet asked with genuine befuddlement.

"Don't tell them. They'll have a pity party about how we don't love them," Ironhide said with a grin.

"You wanted a fragging football team. You have one now," Ratchet said rolling over to settle against the big mechanism of his dreams.

"I do. Lucky me," Ironhide said with a grin. They chatted, then drifted off to sleep.

-0-Later on that night

Ratchet walked out awakened by a big surge of energy in the apartment. He paused by the doorway to the huge living room. All three of the kids were sitting up, their optics surging with light. They were doing diagnostics on some system that required their attendance. Millions and billions of bits of data were compiling on station millions and billions of miles away as the bots aboard out there helped sync programs.

They were still attached and attended to their duties and functions even millions of miles away on world, nearly all of it subconsciously. Eventually, they would probably settle in the vicinity either as stations in the planetary system or habitations on world. It was part of their nature and programming to provide shelter and protection for their people and they did it with a religious zeal. That they now had the ability to be free of their larger bodies … thank you, Jhiaxus, you fragger, you … it allowed them to have a bigger and broader perspective.

Ratchet walked to his chair to sit and for nearly a joor there was nothing but the kids sitting as statues, their optics flaring in the darkness as they assisted their command teams do things long distance. Commentary was internal but Ratchet listened in, studying the back and forth against some future when he would need to know in regard to their care.

Then it was over and the three relaxed. They glanced at Ratchet. "Ada?"

"Infants. Are you done for the night?" Ratchet asked.

"We had to sync with Ops Center here and in the outlying forts. I didn't know we had so many," Quasar said.

"We've been busy," Ratchet said with a smile.

They laughed, then lay back down. Ratchet fussed with them, then grinned. "Goodnight, infants."

"Goodnight, Ada," they replied. They would recharge without break until morning.

-0-Ironhide, morning

He snuck out to the living room then paused. Lying in the arms of the big mechs, little mechs and a dozing femme also recharged. The smallest infants had snuck into the living room crawling into the arms of the big mechs, chatting, chuckling, then falling asleep. Orion lay on the back of Quasar while Hero dozed surrounded in his arms. He lay on his stomach sound asleep.

Praxus was enveloped by Fireball's arms and Prowler slept like a log with Genesis. Ironhide snapped a dozen images, then tiptoed back to his berth room. Ratchet was sprawled on the berth snoring. Tapping his ped, Ironhide grinned. Ratchet woke up like he was coming back from the dead, then fell back. "Frag. I'm tired."

"Get up and see something cute," Ironhide said pulling him to his peds.

They crept out to the living room where Ratchet took snaps, a few videos, then helped wake everyone up. Soon the looniness was underway again.

-0-Nearby

They walked off the bridge, then continued onward. Splitting up so Flint could go to his apartment in Centurion, they continued onward to their own tower and the grandchildren that awaited them. Raptor, Turbine, Hard Drive and Delphi would be coming in behind them and head for the same place as well. If they hurried, they would be there before the grandchildren headed for school. They had been out so long they forgot it was the second day of week end.

-0-Breakfast

Infants gadded about, laughing and chasing each other. Three big mechs stood at the counters and stove 'helping'. Ratchet stood beside Genesis with an 'egg' in his servo. "Here's what you do. You crack this gently," he said cracking the white orb against the bowl, "then the inside falls in. The shell goes in the debris chute over there," he said pointing to the debris slot that would take everything down to the sub basement incinerator. "You do it now. Do all of them, infant."

Genesis nodded, then awkwardly cracked an egg into the bowl. "That's cool. What's the yellow thing?"

"That's called a yolk. Do the rest, infant. We're going to eat what you make," Ratchet said as the kid smiled. He turned to Quasar who was making 'toast' with Hero's help. She was standing on the counter holding a slice of bread almost as big as she was. He was feeding the toaster, taking out the finished toast to put English-style in a bread basket before taking her new slice. She handed him the four the machine demanded, then waited with another.

She smiled at Ratchet. **"ADA! I'M HELPING!"**

"You always help, Hero," Ratchet said kissing her helm. "Both of you. Nice job, Quasar."

He smiled brilliantly. "I've never cooked before."

"We can fix that," Ratchet said as he moved to Fireball who was stirring a huge pot of hot cereal. "Keep stirring that, infant. Its nearly done."

Ironhide who walked in from the office where he signed off on a number of armory items grinned. "He's got you doing all the work already I see."

"Someone has to, old mech," Ratchet said as the door opened and Alor peered inside. "Hi. Are we in time to eat?" he asked cheerily.

"Always," Ironhide said as his genitors and his grand genitors came inside the room. It took a moment to introduce everyone but they did. Alor stood beside Fireball, staring into the pot. "You do that so well, infant," Alor said.

"Ada showed me how," Fireball said with a pleased smile.

"Ada?" Alor asked as he looked over his shoulder at Ratchet and Ironhide with a big grin.

-0-At another place getting ready for the orn

Knockout tucked the feeding tube into his wrist compartment then walked with his son to the table where Breakdown was working on paperwork from the migration that was due shortly. "When are you done?"

"Now," Breakdown said halting on the stultifyingly boring data. "Let's go." He picked up the baby carrier and watched with a slight grin as Knockout placed the infant clad in a fleecy onesie and matching mittens and hat down into its warm confines. Knockout took snaps, then glanced at Breakdown. "You ready? I think he looks great."

"He always looks great," Breakdown said as he gripped the handle on the carrier. They walked out together to go to the Temple to have their son blessed by the priests and presented to the AllSpark. Then they would go to the Diner On The Corner for breakfast.

Yes, Breakdown and Knockout were officially middle aged.

-0-TBC 3-24-16 **edited 3-29-16**


	94. Chapter 94

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 94) not edited yet

-0-At the homestead

"Ada?" Alor asked with a grin.

"You're surprised?" Ironhide asked with a grin of his own. "We have a football team to build."

"Football?" Fireball asked as he helped Ratchet ladle cereal into bowls from the pot he stirred. "We saw the arenas. Is that it?"

"We have infant football teams here too. Anyone and everyone can play," Ratchet said with a nod.

"Wow," Quasar said. "Can we?"

Everyone looked at the three kids. They were slim because they were still growing and their forms hadn't filled out even in pretender form but they were 25 feet tall, an accommodation to the size of their still growing sparks in their permanent formats. They would probably be 35 to 40 feet tall in pretender format some fine orn before they could stop growing them to accommodate their ultimate spark size.

"Sure." -everyone

"This is our latest acquisition," Ratchet said. "These two are Ironhide's genitors, remember? Now they're your grandgenitors."

The three kids looked at them with surprise and something akin to awe, then Fireball walked to Alor and hugged him. He was hugged back and the rest were too. Ratchet rapped on the counter. "Need helpers here."

Every other child in the place sat in their chairs watching the whole thing with giant smiles. Most of it went over their helms but all of it was awesome, the energy was so good in the room. Food was distributed around the table as infants sat on some laps to accommodate everyone. They dug in.

"When we met you when you came, infants, I had no idea that you'd be ours," Alor said spooning food into Orion's pie hole. He smiled at Alor and some fell out. Alor grinned and stuffed it back in.

"I know," Quasar said with a smile. "It's amazing isn't it."

They chatted, then the door opened again as Ratchet's family entered. The three kids were introduced, exclaimed over, then everyone settled. They stared at each other with smiles. "Well, isn't this very lovely," Ravel said as he picked up Hero.

"What's on the agenda?" Appa Ratchet asked as Praxus launched himself at his grandpa. He picked him up and settled him on his lap.

"We have to go to the stations to do some work. We're changing the flight paths of our Seeker armadas to cover more territory. We don't want anyone sneaking up on our colony," Genesis said earnestly as the other two nodded. "We hope we can stay over when we can, Ada," he said glancing at Ratchet hopefully.

"Of course you can," Ratchet said with a grin. "I was thinking about expanding the house outward and taking over your apartment too, Alor, to make a bunkhouse for the infants and their friends."

"You always were pushy, slagger." Alor grinned, then glanced at Blackjack. "Where would we end up if I may ask?"

"Across the hallway. The younglings finally sparked and have an infant. They want a bigger house." Ratchet smiled a dazzling smile. **"SEE!?"**

Everyone chuckled. "Never a dull moment, Ratchet," Tie Down said with a grin.

"I try," Ratchet said as he began to clear the table. The kids jumped up to help and things were done in jig time. Then they paused. Genesis looked at Ratchet. "We have to go."

"Okay. Keep in touch, don't let the soldiers corrupt you and be ready to be evaluated for school," Ratchet said as they hugged him and everyone else for that matter. "Tell Ty and his bonds that I said hello."

"We will," Quasar said with a smile, then they de-rezzed and disappeared. In seconds they would be back on their stations hip deep in planning and other necessaries that required their attention and presence.

Everyone stared at the empty space including Orion who slid down from Amma Docker's lap where he had been sitting. He walked to Ratchet looking upward. **"ADA! WHERE THE SHES?!"**

"Just a-workin'," Ratchet replied in the matter of fact tone Orion used when he would ask the little mech what he was doing.

Orion stared at him a moment, then smiled. "Okay."

Laughter was good.

-0-Out there

He had mulled over his plans for a while now and had gone through the initial steps. He had chosen a small fighter ship in the arsenal and had it requisitioned to him alone. His menace allowed that to remain so and it wasn't disturbed. He had spent a decaorn souping it up, getting it ready to make a very fast, very dangerous run.

Walking to the rec room and back into the area where the civilian worker bees slaved to take care of the needs of the masses of soldiers that lived in the installation, he found who he was looking for. Seven civilians caught in the middle of the breakdown of the Decepticon Cause were working hard at cleaning energon cubes when they saw him. They cringed and looked down at the floor in terror.

He felt his tanks surge and with effort he looked around, then came closer. "Look at me."

With intense fear on their faces, seven pairs of terrorized and terrified optics looked upward. They were actually trembling with fright. It burned him in his spark to see this. Leaning closer, he whispered. "You don't belong here. I'm getting you out."

They blinked, then stepped closer. "How?" his own father asked.

Hydro stayed his servo, the one that wanted to caress his father's face. "I'm sneaking you out. Stay here and work. I can take the smaller ones out in my hold. It'll be a tight fit but I can. Then I'll carry the rest of you out in a container or something. We're flying out of here. You just have to be as quiet and brave as you can."

They stared at him, then nodded. He opened his hold, then knelt. The little femme, small and frail was pushed forward. She climbed in, struggled a moment, then settled. The hold closed. "Stay here. Work like normal. Stay together. I'm going to get you out."

"Why?" his father asked, the figure before him so changed he didn't recognize his own son.

"Because you're innocent," he said standing up, towering over them. "We don't have a lot of time. Stay here. I'll be back." With that, he walked out and headed for the hangar and the ship he was 'working on'.

They watched him go with agony, then turned to the task at hand. No one would bother them. They weren't important enough to check on. They were nothing more than equipment to the installation and its warriors.

-0-On the way

He walked past many, none of whom bothered to speak to him nor meet his optics with their own. He was a bad ass's bad ass. When he reached his ship, he entered, then allowed the little femme to step out. Opening a closet, he gestured her to enter. She did and crouched down, her terror stricken optics piercing him like daggers. He walked back out for the others.

One by one, he got them out to his ship. For the last he brought a box with a handle. He carried it with ease as he walked in a different route to the kitchen. When he got there the last two were gone. He considered the situation, then walked out to the rec room again. He saw them cleaning up a spill. Someone was drunk and had dropped their drink.

He walked to the table, gave everyone the stink optic, then nodded to the two. "Come with me. I need you to help me with something."

They looked at him, two defeated terrified mechs, then arose to follow him. The drunk made a comment and received a fist in the face in reply. No one else bothered the big mech as he and the two small civilians walked out. He paused in the corridor making commands to the civilians for the benefit of the three 'Cons watching them from down the hallway. Then the cowed civilians and the hulking menace walked onward.

-0-In the closet on the ship

They cowered in the darkness holding each other tightly. They had been disappointed so many times they were afraid to hope but maybe the tough mech was going to succeed. He had kept them safe all along for reasons they couldn't understand but they knew when they saw him around watching and watching out for them that they felt better and safer.

They heard heavy treads, then the sound of a hatch closing. They came closer, then the door to the closet opened. They leaned back in fear, then embraced the two who were with the big mech. He looked at them as they settled. "I'm locking this cupboard. Its mislabeled as dangerous to open. I'm getting you out of here. If you find me flying all over the place, don't worry about it. I'm a good pilot and this ship has been modified to fly really fast."

They nodded, then the door closed, the sound of a lock echoing around them in the darkness. They clung to each other and began to hope as underneath them they could feel the ship start to move.

-0-At the pilot seat

He sat down and tuned up, calling flight control for permission to go. "Zane, I'm going to test this ship. I enhanced it all around."

"Hydro, you're go. Take me out sometime," Zane said.

"Gotcha," Hydro said as he moved along the flight line behind several ships. They lifted off and so did he. When he was clear he moved toward a clearer path ostensibly to see what his ship could do. Bantering with Zane, he finally had free space and put metal to the pedal to go. He zoomed off at an astonishing pace in a round about route toward the front lines separating Optimus Prime and Razorclaw.

-0-Twins

They walked through the bridge to the rec room above. They were off for a couple of orns and ready to rumble. There was another remote toy war game the next orn so they had to get ready. They had enhanced versions of themselves remade as did most of the burgeoning list of participants in **THE BATTLE OF THE AGES!**

From small acorns do mighty oaks grow.

Heading out, they rolled to Club Hoyle where Bluestreak was waiting. They would have lunch, shoot the breeze with their set, find out they had (probably) three new brothers, then pick up Kaon before heading for Ratchet and Ironhide's house. There were things to get clear about before the evening party they were invited to attend.

Last and not least, who would get the infants overnight.

Prowl thought he would.

Alor actually would.

-0-On the way

Hydro flew here and there as if demonstrating the capacity of the ship and as he did they got ever closer to the line past which he couldn't cross without attracting not only attention but pursuit. There were patrols out here but he was buzzing forward and back, acknowledging those who called and ignoring everyone else as they themselves made their way on their patrol routes. When all of them were far enough apart to give him the head start he needed, Hydro threw his vessel into full speed and broke in a straight line for the demilitarized zone and the fast approaching defended area of the Prime.

-0-Quasar

He paused in his assistance to his command team, then looked at them. "Someone is coming this way. Fast."

-0-Far, far away living a commando life on an organic planet filled with strange animals and plants

He peered out from under the canopy overhead to stare up at the blue sky. Humans would have been astonished at the sight of this world, nearly a carbon copy of the ecosystems and formations of land and sea of their own. It was populated by animals and plants, some familiar looking and others alien in their exotic strangeness. He and his ship, a band that had crashed here after being pursued long ago were making their way waiting for the day when they would be rescued.

No one bothered to finish the job, obliterating the Autobots aboard that had fled their fire. They weren't soldiers in the same way as others. They were a special unit, among the oldest in their people's army. They were a military band and their support team.

Now they were grounded. Having dug in and built a home to make something good out of the bad, they were living rather well due to the craft and all around smarts of their undisputed leader, Trooper of Iacon.

"Troop," a voice said behind him.

He turned to look, then grinned. "Nice day ahead, Scout."

"Good. Time to go to the quarry. Energon won't be made without servos on," said a tall good looking bot with a black paint scheme and silver accents.

He chuckled, then nodded. "Lead on, my friend."

Scout grinned, then the two leading a smirking group of ten mechs and a femme walked down a well worn path to the small mineral spa nearby that supplied the basic elements for a very good level of energon.

It was energon enough to forge into metals for the ship they had been building for eons. It all sprang from the remarkable collaboration and bond of the genitors of Alor and Flint of Iacon and the grandgenitors of Ironhide of Praxus, Scout and Trooper of Iacon, master musicians and master spies for the Prime of Cybertron.

They had no idea that they were great grand genitors. Yet.

-0-TBC 3-25-16 **edited 3-29-16**


	95. Chapter 95

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 95)

-0-On the command deck of Quasar

"Someone is coming this way. Fast."

They turned to Quasar, then to sensors. That mech was working hard, then turned to nod. "We have a ship coming this way at top speed, maybe to surrender? They have no weapons online yet."

Hercy mused on the situation, then nodded to communications. "Open a channel, infant." He did. "Incoming ship, identify."

There was a pause, then a deep guttural voice replied. "I'm bringing in civilians that got caught up with the raiders. I want them taken in for safety."

"What about you, mech" Hercy asked as he nodded to Roadbuster, Officer of the Deck for Security this orn. He turned and ran for the elevator, disappearing downward to organize whatever Hercy commanded. Quasar was watching Hercy with the usual respectful awe he commanded among the younger set. "Are you coming too or will there be trouble?"

Pause.

"I'm bringing them in. We'll see then. Let me come to you. I have precious cargo," he said.

"Follow the ships that meet you. They'll chase off the ones that are following. You do see them, right?" Hercy asked as if he was asking about the weather, not a life and death struggle with potential future violence.

"Good enough," the voice replied, then the line went dormant.

-0-Flight deck, Quasar

They gathered, then ran to the fighters, two-mech fighters that were fast, deadly and feared. A flight of Seekers were already outside waiting and when the ships lifted off, the group disappeared with dispatch.

Beyond them, a ship fled with its cargo cringing in a closet near the hatch door. Behind them, three fighter ships were in hot pursuit. They had been dispatched by Ops Center back in the domain of Razorclaw. Their orders were to destroy the vessel and all on it. There would be no surrender nor would there be mercy if he came back. This was a zero sum game.

Hydro flew his ship coaxing from it all the speed he could get. Looming in the distance having broken clear of debris and dust was a bright light that indicated a space station. It was tracking him and he noted its sensors scanning his vessel. He had never seen a dreadnought station or ship so this was all new but he was aware that they could shoot missiles that could track you no matter what you did and blow you to the Pit so he came in with his weapons systems down. Coming toward him, their lights getting bigger, several fighter ships and a flight of Seekers began to loom larger.

This was going to get interesting.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He took the information and commed Prime and Prowl. They said they would be on standby and if things fell apart they would come. Delegating the situation to Paragon and chatting a moment about tactics, they both returned to their tasks at hand.

Sojourner stood on the bathing table in the big washroom as her big old pa gently sponged her little self. She smiled at him with delight and he grinned back with equal measure. Standing nearby with a towel, Prowl wasn't feeling any pain either.

-0-Out there

It was a flat out race now to the incoming lights as Hydro was pursued by those following him. They seemed to get closer, then they began to slow and finally turn away. The possibility of being slagged by the station, not the incoming Autobots had broken their nerve. Calling epithets and other abuse over the comm line, the pursuing Decepticons turned back and fled into the wasteland again.

As they did, Hydro was enveloped by Autobots. He followed them in as Seekers surrounded his ship. He was their prisoner and there was no turning back.

-0-Moments later

Paragon stood on the hangar deck of Quasar with Typhoon, Quasar, Springer and Drift come over from Mars for the arrest and Hercy. The ship landed in the middle of the hangar deck and was immediately surrounded by armed guards. The pursuing ships and Seekers hovered outside, their weapons pointed toward the ship in the center of the whirlwind.

"Open a channel, Hercy," Paragon said.

Hercy paused, then looked at Paragon. "You're on, Pari."

"Unknown vessel, this is Commander Paragon, head of the Dreadnought Task Force protecting the domain of the Prime of Cybertron. Identify yourself and your mission."

A voice came out of speakers nearby. "I'm here on a mission of mercy. I rescued seven civilians that were taken prisoner by a group that joined Razorclaw. I want them taken in. They're innocents and need help and protection."

"Very well," Paragon said. "Send them out. Understand, you are under our guns. One misstep by you and you're obliterated. Confirm."

"Understood."

It was silent.

Inside, Hydro walked through the ship to the closet unlocking it to open the door. Inside, staring up with terror, seven civilians were huddled. His own father had his arms around most of them, demonstrating once again what a good mech he always was. Hydro felt emotions rising that had been missing a long time. "You can go. You're safe. There's Autobots outside to help you. Let's go."

They sat a second, then arose out of habit, obeying the forces that they couldn't defend against. They walked out of the closet, then hesitated. "What about you?" the little femme said. "You're coming with us too, right? You can come with us."

"I don't know. Go outside. It's safe," Hydro said.

"Not without you," Hydro's father said standing straighter as he gathered his courage. "You saved us, now we'll save you. Come with us or we all stay."

The others glanced at each other, then the big mech who had risked everything for them for some inexplicable reason. They nodded as one.

"Can they hear us?" another mech, his own brother asked.

"I think so," Hydro said.

The young mech nodded. He gathered his courage. "Can someone hear me?"

A mellow voice came back, an educated cultured voice. "I hear you. Who are you?"

"I'm … I'm Exo. I'm a civilian. My family and another got caught by the raiders. This mech saved us. We're not getting off unless he comes. You won't shoot him will you?" he asked in an almost plaintive voice. "He saved us."

"If he comes out unarmed, he will be safe. Otherwise, I can not guarantee it," the voice of Paragon said.

They looked at the big mech. "Leave your stuff here. Come with us. We can be safe together. Please … come with us," the youngster said begging him to comply.

Hydro remembered him, the brother that had been an infant when he joined the 'Cons to maraud without penalty. He felt jagged emotions at the fortunes that had befallen them in his absence. He also felt ashamed. He wavered, then nodded. Guns dropped to the floor along with knives and other arms. When there were no more, he turned to them. "Let's go," he said.

The femme took his servo, then with him in tow, they walked to the hatch. His father came off first showing courage he didn't feel inside as the others followed. The femme came to the door, then squeezed Hydro's servo. "Come on. We're going to be okay," she said, then turned to him. "You kept us safe. Now its our turn to protect you."

They walked off together into a circle of big mechs, bigger guns and hard knowing optics. The deck was silent as he turned to the command team standing nearby. He looked at the civilians, then squeezed the femme's servo. "Stay here. They'll take care of you." He turned, then walked toward them bringing his servos up.

A pair of big mechs there frisked him, then put him in energon cuffs. Just as they were going to lead him away the femme broke ranks and ran to him, grabbing him around the waist. She pressed her face against his chassis. **"NO! HE SAVED US! HE COMES WITH US! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM BECAUSE HE TOOK CARE OF US!"**

Paragon glanced at Hercy who was watching the show without comment. "Little Missy," he said as everyone turned to him. "This is standard procedure. When its all sorted out, then we can fix things up."

" **THEN I GO WITH HIM!"** she cried clinging to him tightly.

"We do too," the older mech, Hydro's father said with steely determination. The others nodded, then walked to Hydro, some of them enfolding him in their embrace. "We go too."

Hercy mused a moment, then nodded. "Take them with him to the conference room. We'll be there in a moment."

Drift and Springer nodded, then walked the group to the elevator. They disappeared immediately into the ship. Paragon turned to Hercy. "This is your show, Commander. I will support your final decisions."

Hercy nodded. "Thanks, Pari. I'll see what I can do." He turned to walk with his staff and a solemn faced Quasar heading out together.

"This should be interesting," Ty said. He paused a moment. "The pursuers are gone."

"Good," Paragon said with relief. "Let's go see what else is blazing, shall we?"

Ty grinned. "Beat you there," he said, then de-rezzed.

Paragon laughed all the way to the elevator.

-0-In a conference room about Quasar

He sat on a chair, the cuffs on his wrists glowing. He looked stoic, his expression unchanged as he stared at the far wall. The civilians were seated or pacing anxiously behind him, the little femme leaning against his arm as she held his servo.

It was grim.

The door opened as Hercy entered, Quasar following. They sat down across from Hydro and stared at him. "What's your name, mech?"

"I'd like to talk to you without the civilians present," Hydro said.

"No. We're staying," they all began to say, then he cut them off gently. "It will be alright."

They stared at him, then Hercy and Quasar.

" **YOU WON'T HURT HIM WILL YOU!?"** the femme cried out.

"No, Little Missy. Mech wants to talk so step out and when he finishes you can come back," Hercy said.

They reluctantly arose and filed out to stand anxiously in the corridor with a pair of security guards for company. Drift, Springer and now Roadbuster waited with Hercy and Quasar. Hercy regarded him, then nodded slightly. "Talk."

Hydro stared back at the improbable little Autobot, then began. "These are civilians that got caught up at a station where they were out of fuel and couldn't go onward. They were waiting for refugees to come by and take them. I don't know how long they were there. I watched where they went and protected them. Then I brought them here because they weren't in a good way at Razorclaw's fort. It was only a matter of time before a mech there killed them. I want you to take them to safety and give them all the help you can."

"And you?" Hercy asked.

Hydro shrugged. "I guess I'm a prisoner of war."

"Why would you risk this for strangers? You are a 'Con after all, not a soft sparked Autobot," Drift asked knowing full well the convoluted path to redemption.

He stared at Drift, then Hercy. "Swear on the AllSpark that you won't say a word."

They considered that, then Hercy nodded. "Okay. They're your people, some of them. Right?"

Hydro stared at Hercy, then nodded faintly. "They are. They're my genitors and little brother. They're mine."

-0-Moments later

They walked out, Hydro in cuffs, then paused before the group. "You lot are going to the medic. Then you're going to be taken to the colony of the Prime and handed over to the Refugee Bureau to help you settle in," Hercy began.

The femme walked to Hydro and clutched his arm. "What about him?"

"He's going to the prison and after that its up to him," Hercy said.

"Then I'm going too," the femme said with a determined tone to her voice.

"Me too," the others murmured as they moved closer to the big mech.

Hercy stared at the group, his expression calm and thoughtful. "Alright," he said with a nod. "Your wish is granted."

-0-TBC 3-26-16 **edited 3-29-16**


	96. Chapter 96

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 96)

-0-At the medical center in Quasar, front lines of Prime's outer defense zone 3, Sol System

The civilians were scrutinized by the doctor on site and his medical team. They were the usual … undernourished, overworked, protoform deprived and suffering from extreme traumatic stress. It could even be said that their affinity for their protector bordered on Stockholm Syndrome. Hercy watched them quietly having seen everything everywhere in nearly every time you cared to name.

"They have the usual, Commander," the medic said. "We should send them ahead to the colony for further evaluation."

"What for?" Hydro asked from where he stood watching everything. He had checked out just fine.

"Some of the conditions they have come from starvation and thus, we need to get them on the right track medically from the experts back in the colony," the medic said.

"They'll be alright won't they?" Hydro persisted.

"Yes, but its a slow process," the medic replied.

"What about Hydro?" the little femme asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"He is," the medic replied.

The older mech, Hydro's father turned to Hercy. "What happens to him? Where is he going from here?"

"He'll be processed and sent to the prison. From there, its up to him," Hercy said watching the big mech's silent expressionless face.

"We'll go with you," the femme said as the others nodded. "We want to go with him."

"You can't," Hercy said.

" **WE WILL! WE'LL GO WITH HIM!"** the femme said in an agitated manner.

Hercy watched her, then looked at Hydro. "What now? Will it be you or me?"

Hydro looked sharply at Hercy, then the agitated group of civilians who had gathered around him protectively. "Neither of us."

"I didn't list that as an option," Hercy said. "What are you waiting for?"

"Time," Hydro said. "Give me time."

"I'll give you two orns. Then you do it or me," Hercy said.

"Do what?" Exo said glancing from one to the other.

"Listen up. I want you to go to the colony and get yourself taken care of. I'll be there too and we can talk later but for now, you get well," Hydro said gruffly.

"We can't leave you," the little femme said tearfully. "You didn't leave us. We can't leave you."

A sound at the door drew their attention as Warden Gee-Gee arrived with two guards. "I got your message, Hercy. We can take the prisoner now."

" **NO!"** the little femme said turning to Hydro. She flung her arms around him holding him tightly. **"NO!"**

Gee-Gee paused to speak off line with Hercy, then turned to the femme. "You can come with me and see where he goes. Then you can rejoin your people at the colony. It'll be alright."

She looked at Gee-Gee, then Hydro with extreme upset. "I'll go with you. Whatever happens to you, happens to me. Okay?"

Hydro looked at her with a momentary expression of worry, then nodded. "You can come, then you go with the doctors."

She gripped his arm tightly, then turned to Gee-Gee. **"I'M GOING WITH HIM!"**

Gee-Gee nodded, then the guards prodded Hydro. Without the usual uproar that would have elicited before, he walked out with a tiny femme holding his arm tightly. The others followed with the medic who would hand them off to the doctors at the Medical Center in Autobot City, then return to the station when they did.

It was silent when they left, then Hercy looked at the others. "Thanks, younglings," he said, then walked to the elevator to go back upward. The doors closed behind him silently.

-0-On the deck

Quasar stood uneasily by communications, then walked to Hercy. "Hercy … why did that little femme do that?"

"She's grateful, infant," Hercy said looking upward at the youthful face of someone he had come to really love. "She's grateful and worried about him because he was the only one nice to her and the others when things were really bad. He saved them."

"Why?" Quasar asked. "I don't know many Decepticons out there that would do that. I don't know any."

"Can you keep a secret?" Hercy asked with a slight grin.

Quasar nodded. "Yes, sir."

"That big mech, that big 'Con is the son of two of them and the older brother of that youngling mech, the one with the blue and white paint."

Quasar blinked. "Didn't they know that?"

"He dampened his energy signature, closed off normal access to his identity and something tells me he's pretty modified from the last time they saw him." Hercy said as he watched the emotions on the youngster's face. They were incredulous.

"Someone needs to **tell** them. He needs his family, right?" Quasar asked earnestly.

"He'll tell them. I gave him a deadline," Hercy said.

"Wow. What a strange thing. I never had an ada or atar until now. I just love Ironhide and Ratchet. They're warm and they're fun. All three of us are so happy. How do you not take care of your family?" Quasar asked with mystification.

Hercy grinned. "Because you're a dumb aft, infant. That's how."

Quasar slowly grinned. "Can I call you Appa?"

"I'd be slagging proud if you did, infant."

They both grinned, then turned back to the job at servo but not before Quasar updated Genesis and Fireball that they had another grandpa.

-0-In a man cave in Autobot City

A big number of similar looking bots sat at the tables in the man cave, those that didn't have the card game going as they tinkered with their remote controlled bots and/or vehicles. Beer and pizza were sent for while around the floor offering their commentary and all around joie de vivre were four tiny infants and their dollies.

 **"ATAR!"**

"What, Praxus?"

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"Fixing my helicopter to take out Metroplex," Ironhide said with a grin. **"I, IRONHIDE, WILL KICK AFT!"**

All the infants laughed uproariously.

Nearby, riding in cars outside, the older kids drove in the free space minus the area being built up to be a massive battleground for the melee the next orn. Grapple, Hoist and three architects from a private firm were there building a battleground that would test the mettle of everyone.

There were fortresses being constructed or models prior made to exacting specifications settled on permanent foundations, one each for the teams that had petitioned to lead a wing of the battle. There was the big fort for Optimus Prime's Red Team. There was a shorter walled but very strong fortress for Ironhide-Hard Drive-Raptor and Blackjack's Blue Team and a round fort that looked like a tower with openings to shoot for the Yellow Team, the youngling mechs led by the twins.

A tall fortress with a lot of windows stood ready for all femmes led by Elita, leader of the orange team. There was a big hill for the Seekers led by Starscream and Rainmaker, the Purple Team. There was a large flat area for the Green Team which would consist of the big frames. Rumor had it that all of the big frames had their own bots to run, a scary prospect on a good orn. The Brown Team, the Oldsters led by Hercy and the two rowdy old coots from The Fortress Courtyard had a hill of their own.

 **"WE DON'T NEED NO SLAGGING FORT!"** Ramcharger had said as he signed up, shaking his cane against the sky. **"HERCY! WE CAN SHOW THESE INFANTS A THING OR TWO!"**

Hercy grinned, then nodded. "Fragging right." Brown Team would have no fort.

Neither would Ratchet and First Aid, designated medics for the soon to be coming **DEBACLE IN THE PARK AT TOWER 2!** They would be running here and there with tiny wheelbarrows and miniature fire extinguishers as needed. The trio of dread kids volunteered to help him and he agreed only if they got to have their moment in the sun storming everyone's fort with a tiny flag bearing his glyph held high. They thought that was an awesome idea.

That didn't count Mirage and Jazz skulking around going special ops slag and several big monster trucks who joined in late because their models were so intricate. Throwing fire was a difficult problem to miniaturize. The fact that it would be filmed for broadcast made it **A-MA-ZING!**

It was going to be awesome plus googleplex.

-0-Outside the building in the soon-to-be war zone

They drove madly around in the courtyard avoiding the area under construction. They were driving on their own because the remotes that ran the little vehicles were off line. Alor who was holding Scout grinned as the miniature cars drove past them heading outward in a flash of sand and dust.

Nearby watching on their segways, the soldiers had gathered. They included the Bowers as well. The conversation was on the war games the following orn, how cute the little cars were, how good the kids were getting at driving them and what was for lunch.

:Those are remarkable miniatures: Joe Bowers said to Will Lennox on a segway nearby.

:They are but they're nothing compared to the show tomorrow. Ironhide and Blackjack have a war going between them with miniature helicopters. It grew to this: Lennox said nodding toward the slowly growing up and outward area of the war game. :Tomorrow, they'll come with ships, bots, flying and driving vehicles and battle each other until nothing is standing:

:Who will?: Olivia Bowers asked.

:All of the senior Autobots, the big frames like Metroplex, the Seekers and a number of the soldiers who like to game. They'll play until everyone is blown up or someone wins: Lennox said with a big grin. :It's beyond epic:

:You mean Optimus Prime plays with toys?: Olivia Bowers asked with huge surprise.

Everyone looked at her, then grinned. :Yep" -All of them

They watched together with interest, some of them more now than before.

-0-Prison

They walked into the receiving area where Hydro stood before an intake desk. A mech plugged into him, then paused as data flowed between them. He pulled the plug, then nodded at Gee-Gee. "He has no prior warrants, Warden."

Gee-Gee nodded. "You're a member of my community. You live by my rules. If you follow them, if you genuinely want to have a second chance, you won't break them. You'll think about your life, accept that you fragged up and decide to do better. There are bots here who care about you. They deserve to have it reciprocated. You will stay in the prison until you show me to **MY** complete satisfaction that you are no longer a danger to the colony or yourself. The duration of that time is up to you. Understand?" He nodded. "Any questions?" He didn't nod.

"What about me? I want to stay with him," the little femme said.

"You can't but you can visit once his probationary time is over. You have to go to the hospital to be treated for things. You can't help him here. He can only help himself." Gee-Gee nodded.

The guards began to walk him to the door when she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her. "Don't make me worry about you. Go with them. Then come see me."

She looked at him in tears, then he walked onward out the door which closed behind them. The little femme, a Stanix femme named Gem looked at Gee-Gee. " **HE'S GOOD! I KNOW IT! HOW CAN HE BE ALONE!?"**

"He won't be. I'll watch over him. I want him out of here too. Be a part of it, infant. Now you go to the Medical Center. I'll take you," Gee-Gee said as she slipped her arm through the little femme's. It would be a long tearful walk to the Medical Center.

-0-TBC 3-27-16 **edited 3-28-16**

NOTE:

Stockholm Syndrome was classified after a hostage situation in Sweden where the hostages became overly identified with their captors, a survival mechanism not before reported and studied. Some of them didn't want to surrender because they were that identified with their captors and felt their survival hinged on it and they were part of their captor's side.


	97. Chapter 97

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 97)

-0-That night

Ratchet and Ironhide signed off the infants who would come to the **"THRILLA IN THE … PARKLAND!"** the next orn. They were on duty otherwise and would be for most of the week as the run up to slagging Razorclaw to the Pit crept ever so much closer. Infants were settled on laps, cartoons dutifully and happily watched, discussed and dissected by tall and small, then baths given. Laughs, sprays of the hose, infants running around on the floor like spilled marbles, bigger infants giving themselves their own shower with lots of spraying each other and the parental units were messily given, then the merciful sound of silence as all settled into their berths filled the apartment.

It was painful, the quiet.

Ratchet pulled his little mechanism and his medical gear bag out of the closet by the far door, sitting it on the floor. A big heavily armed helicopter was placed on the table just as the door opened and big mechs walked in. Hard Drive grinned at Ratchet's little mech, then turned to Ironhide. "Strategy, infant. Let's get on it," he said as he walked to the table followed by Raptor and Blackjack.

Ratchet grinned. "I'm going next door, slaggers. Call me when the mayhem is brung."

" **I, IRONHIDE, WILL CALL YOU!** " he said loudly drawing Hero and Prowler to peek at them from their berth room doors.

Ratchet left the mechs to put them back in bed, then walked out. He peeked inside his genitor's house but they were in bed. He closed the door. Down the hall he went checking out his grandgenitors who also were in bed. He grinned, then entered Alor's house. Scout was flying on his belly on the floor, his little arms and legs flapping. "Well, aren't you the cutest little thing. Fly to me, baby," Ratchet said picking him up. He sat, then grinned at Alor, Turbine and Delphi. "Are you strategizing or are you up for gossip?"

"Both." -all three of them.

They did both to great acclaim. Scout approved heartily.

-0-Early morning

They gathered up the infants, entered the hallway, waited for grandgenitors and great grandgenitors, then set off for the Tower in the Sky in Iacon. The streets were still empty to some extent as they meandered to Metro Station #1. Trading slag with the Night Watch heading for the barn, they entered the station, all of them and were gone from sight.

-0-At the Tower in the Sky, Iacon, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat everyone down in chairs, fussing for a moment, then sat themselves. Prowl grinned at Venture and Prime. "What do you two expect to do today besides bleed profusely and die spectacularly?"

"I expect that my son will cheer for me," Venture said as he held Prima.

Optimus snorted, then grinned. "Turncoat. I expect blind loyalty."

"Like you don't have it now?" Prowl asked as the noise at the door signaled the Flash Mob of Ironhide v Ratchet had arrived. Tables were pushed together, booster seats placed and so were infants as the group settled. Smiles were exchanged. "Where are your newest acquisitions?"

"Coming. They just texted me that they arrived at Iacon Metro Station #3." He glanced at the door, then looked at Prowl smugly. "Jealous much?"

"No." -Prowl, lying

Huge families were such an anomaly among the Cybertronians given the poverty that most lived with for eons that they were almost held in awe. It hadn't changed a bit here on another world altogether and even if it was an adopted family, respect and admiration was still the order of the orn. Given their liberal use of adoption for a species so fractured, it was almost an act of patriotism to take a lost soul into the fold.

A noise at the door drew their optics as three dread kids, six metrotitan kids, Hercy and the rest of the station command crews including Paragon who had a flying/tank format for the shoot up arrived, some with bonds and infants who were instantly glommed by Prowl and Ratchet before they could even sit.

Arrow smirked at Ratchet. "Thief."

"Whiner," Ratchet replied as he hugged the infant to his chassis. He was beautiful, reflected both genitors though more Paragon with his grounder status and mech wings. They had argued over it and Arrow won. They would fit in, these two and blaze the trail for others with more identifiable Seeker looks. Among the mixed bonds, this was almost the way it was going with the first infants separated into their families. There was probably a doctoral thesis in why it was so for someone with the time.

"Nova," Ratchet said to the widely smiling infant. He looked at Ratchet from his white onsie and hat, then cried out a baby cry of happiness. His twin, Streak, glanced at him, then smiled. They began to talk to each other in a language only they knew. "Nothing like synched sparks."

Laughter greeted that, then others glommed all the babies as orders were taken and drinks had. When it was settled Fireball leaned forward and looked down table. "Atar, when is the fun?"

"After breakfast, infant. We have your mechs at the man cave. We'll get them after we eat," Ironhide said with a grin. "How's the upgrades on your horses going, boys? Last time, Springer, someone cut off your head and you rode off into a wall if I remember correctly."

Laughter was had at Springer's expense. He smirked at Ironhide. "So much for you sticking up for me, ***Atar***! No wonder I grew up to be a hellion."

"Did you know Springer and Drift are our brothers?" Fireball asked Hercy.

"I heard about that. Your Amma told me yesterday," Hercy said as Clipper nodded with a grin.

"Ada told us they're going to make their house bigger so when we can come there we can have our own room," Quasar said as the six metro-titans listened.

They looked at Ratchet and Ironhide. "That's nice," Quadrus said. "We don't have genitors."

It was silent a moment, then Prowl looked at the six solemn looking kids down table. "You belong to all of us."

Quadrus nodded. "I'm glad. We have lots of mechs who love us and they take care of us but we don't have genitors. I like that you have genitors, Quasar."

Quasar nodded. "Ask them." He looked down table and grinned. "You would, wouldn't you?"

Everyone looked at Ratchet and Ironhide. They glanced at each other, their processors whirling. "We won't say no," Ironhide said. Ratchet looked at him, then nodded.

The metro kids glanced at each other, then leaned in. They discussed things off line, then appeared to do so beyond their own group which probably included Metroplex on a party line. Then Quadrus looked at Ratchet and Ironhide. "Can you?" he asked.

Ratchet looked at them, then Ironhide. "Uh ..."

"Sure," Ironhide said. "What's six more?"

Ratchet snickered, then laughed aloud. "You slagger. Sure."

Applause actually broke out, then Ratchet leaned forward. "Where are you kids going now? You aren't going out to hunt are you? I'd be disturbed by that given your age."

"We're not re-assigned yet, Ada," Tru said glancing down table at his suddenly new family elder.

"The Council of Elders are talking with Metroplex and Typhoon about that," Lumi said.

Verilus nodded. "I would like to have some time to read. I hear you have to go to school here if you're our age."

"You do," Optimus said. He smirked at Ratchet and Ironhide. The two were incorrigible. They were helpless against the optics of a sad or needy child.

"That might be fun. Maybe," Quadrus said.

They began to eat, bantering and laughing together as the clock counted down to **'D-ORN! THE MELEE IN THE … PARKLAND!'**

:Ironhide:

:What?:

:Have we lost our processors?:

:Yes:

They grinned at each other.

:At least eleven of them live in their own apartments. Three of them will be on station for most of the time and the six big ones … what the frag ... we're off our processors:

They grinned at each other.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat at the tables eating breakfast as they counted down the minutes toward leaving. The **THRILLA IN THE SANDBOX** was soon to take place and they were going to be in the front row. This was gaming at a level that defied belief and there wasn't going to be a single individual on duty. The Ops Center would be routed through the individual officers of the day.

Octavia and Joe Bowers sat at a table with Clarissa, Molly, Devon and Jessie. The chat was fine, the atmosphere expectant and the food good. It was a perk of living here, the food and accommodations. Someone on Earth thought there would be deprivations to being here. To the soldiers there weren't any but they didn't tell anyone. It just made a good thing better.

"I hear that the metro-formers have joined with the Supremes to make a group that might even include Dinobots," Bobby Epps said. The room grew quiet as everyone took in the awesomeness. "That's what I heard."

"If the Dinobots show up, General," Will Lennox said. "You move if I tell you. I won't stand on rank and you have to obey."

Joe Bowers looked at Lennox, then nodded. "I saw them earlier. Tell me more about the Dinobots," he said. His wife sat next to him with a pale expression on her face.

-0-At the huge battlefield

The human group from the Resort met up with the human group from Earth 1 and a number of the diplomats from the U.N. Consulate. More would arrive before it began and join the soldiers from N.E.S.T. as well. An area was set aside with guards posted for them to watch without being injured. It was sunny overhead and calm.

They stared at the buildings strategically placed around the big area. It was huge, had rises, strategically placed boulders and craters, all constructed along with forts and a big one story maze in the middle. That had been built by Grapple. Standing around the area training cameras on scene, the team from IntraComm along with the human filmmakers were waiting to not only film the mayhem but the interactions between the bots themselves.

This was round two of the debacle and every angle was now known and covered. As they stood together, bots began to arrive. Monster trucks appeared, their big vehicles in servo. They put them down, ran them a moment to test them out, then walked to Jetta who was waiting nearby with the 'Officer of the Game', Vinn. Joon who was laughing with friends including Bron-E, her brothers and ada, Edict was there for moral support.

Nearby, gathering together, priests and Lady Sella from the Temple came to watch. Perhaps they were even there to give last rites, or so the humans joked among themselves. It was getting festive.

Seekers came putting their amazing models on the hill where they were to operate. They hadn't aligned yet, the groups not all present but there was expected to be alliances made before the game began.

:Here they come: Bobby Epps said as he stood on a segway with Lonnie and his kids. Every human turned toward Tower 2 as Optimus Prime and his extended family and Ratchet v Ironhide and their mob walked out carrying their models. As they did shadows fell over the scene as the Supremes arrived carrying their models and that of the numerous titans that had joined the game too. Behind them came the Dinobots.

-0-TBC 3-28-16 **edited 3-28-16**


	98. Chapter 98

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 98)

-0-At the scene of battle

:Are those big bots the Dinobots? When we saw them it was frightening. They were arguing and fighting with a bigger bot: Octavia Bowers asked.

:They are. The big one in front is Grimlock, their leader. The others are from right to left Swoop, Slag, Snarl and Sludge. They're the baddest asses of all: Lennox said as Sarah and their daughter shared his cart. They had all shifted, regrouping on carts to watch on a rise of ground built just for them.

:What do they do?: Joe Bowers asked. :Strategically:

:They're a special ops team that sort of has a lot of latitude to operate. They break things, they fight like demons and they're incredibly feared by the other side. They have loyalty to each other but they don't respect Prime. They believe the strongest should lead, Grimlock, and because he may be stronger than Optimus in a fight, they don't care that Prime is the leader. Optimus had a skirmish with him shortly ago and it was sort of a draw, I think: John Fulton said as he stood on a segway with Judy, his wife and Barbara Morshower. Glenn was coming and would arrive just before the hoo-hah began.

Players gathered, a lot of them, then Vinn was called to come forward to lay down the rules and tell how the thing would start. It was decided that some rules were necessary because of the debacle last time among the playahs so the headless horseman scenario wouldn't be repeated. Hopefully. He smiled at the players as he held his datapad. "Welcome. I would like to explain a few things that the group last time suggested to make this more doable. First of all, sides were determined with general leadership for them to be a rallying point, rather than an actual leader of the fight.

"Optimus Prime of the Red Team will manage one side while Raptor of the Blue Team, the other. There will be several autonomous groups like Purple Team, the Seekers, Green Team, the big formats as well as Mirage and Jazz who are going to freelance as special ops for whichever side they wish.

"Right now, everyone else has to choose up or explain why their freelancing is a good idea. I keep score in that I count the dead botlets and in the end, whoever has the most, wins. Then they get to choose their forts next time first."

Everyone nodded, then Grimlock looked at Vinn. "The Dinobots are freelance. We don't take orders from anyone."

Xantium who stood with his model bot on the side where a number of other big frames were lined up, all of them major formats, chuckled. "Come with us, Grimlock. We're going to level the field no matter what anyway."

" **I HATE XANTIUM!"** Slag said loudly. They were in root mode so they didn't have the full fear affect for the humans watching that they would have otherwise. Even so, with Grimlock's unique features and the others' belligerence, they were disquieting nonetheless.

"Ask Xantium if he cares," Beta said as he stood with the others behind the giant Wrecker. Xantium, the most militarily savvy held the honor of all the Supremes in his servos. Literally.

"We're freelance," Grimlock replied.

"Then you'll destroy everyone," Jazz said with a grin. "That means we have to gun you down first no matter what."

"You can try," Grimlock said with a low tone.

"I'm with Prime," Sunstreaker said as the younger mechs with him along with Sideswipe and Bluestreak nodded.

"Suck up," Blue said as he held the basket that was the nest for the twins. Kaon was held by Miler who stood next to an expectant Venture. All of the babies would be given over to the safe zone created for them nearby.

"Frag that," Sideswipe said with a grin. "Maybe that little bot of his has a Matrix too."

Even the priests laughed.

"Ven has practiced with his little mech which I have to say is very handsome," Miler said to great laughter.

"We're with Ironhide," Hercy said with a grin. The old coots which numbered five nodded. Ramcharger raised his cane. **"I'M GOING WITH YOU, IRONHIDE! WE'LL SHOW THEM WHERE THE COW ATE THE CABBAGE!"** Everyone looked at the feisty little mech. He grinned. "I heard it in a movie."

"Done deal," Ironhide said with a smile.

"What about us, Atar?" Fireball said as the three held their models of themselves which bore a flag attached to their helms that held Ratchet's name. "We want to go with you."

Ironhide grinned, then looked at Xantium. **"HA-HA! WE HAVE DREADNOUGHTS ON OUR TEAM!"**

The kids walked around the group, then gathered around Ironhide and his family.

Xantium smirked. "Traitors."

"We're family now," Fireball said glancing at Ratchet and Ironhide with a smile.

Everyone took an awww moment for the sweet little kids, including Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous, then choosing continued.

"We're freelance. We pick our moments and our targets," Rainmaker said with a grin. The mass of Seekers with him included a smirking Starscream, a grinning Thundercracker, a slightly peeved Sky Warp, Warlord, Red Cloud and numerous others.

Elita stepped forward. "We're going to defend our own fort. Springer and Drift, if you have any sense you'll be on our team. We get the tall tower with the windows."

Everyone looked at it, then Springer grinned as he stood holding his little model mech and a horse botlet. He glanced at Drift who nodded. "Okay," he said to great laughter.

Paragon and Arrow chose up sides, going with Elita as everyone else filled out the already known teams except for Wheeljack and Perceptor who was holding Resolve's baby carrier. "We're saboteurs. We've planted bombs everywhere. We're freelance."

"When did you do that, 'Jack?" an outraged Grapple asked.

"Last night," Wheeljack said with a big smile. Perceptor rolled his optics. "Don't blame me, Grapple. I tried. I do believe that Wheeljack is going through his second sparklinghood."

Laughter greeted that along with revised plans as the groups began to form their separate entities. The monster trucks joined the Dinobots. Youngling mechs like Smokey, Hot Rod and Bumblebee joined the twins even as older mechs like Devcon, Smokescreen and Nitro split between Ironhide and Prime. Running up to and threading through the crowd, Gypsy followed by her family made her way forward. **"I'M A MEDIC!"** she said holding up a tiny femme with a tiny medical kit. The requisite tattoos were clearly seen.

She got cheers out the wazoo.

Vinn who laughed loudly, smiled. "Is everyone who wants to play here and assigned somewhere? I want everyone to play who wants to."

Everyone was assigned so he grinned. "Please place your bots. If you wish to wait and enter the battle underway, there are areas set aside for you. They are the red painted circles on the ground."

Bots moved to their assigned forts, hill tops and red circles to await the beginning of the end. Then everyone turned to Prime. He looked at them, then Vinn. "What?" he asked to great acclaim.

"Words of inspiration?" Starscream asked silkily.

(Laughter, catcalls and insults to each and all around)

Prime grinned. "May the best mech with the Matrix win."

Laughter, hoo-hah and general snarkiness ensued, then they all settled. Nearby in an area where several elder mechs and femmes stood to watch, a sea of baby carriers were set. They numbered a good 25 babies and included the infants of every player who brought one. Smaller kids were held by their grandgenitors and friends as their genitors began to get ready for all out **WAR!**

"On your mark," Vinn said with a giant smile. "Consider the battle joined."

It was on.

-0- **THE LAYOUT**

Imagine a battleground that was half a square mile large. Imagine it in miniature with hills that rose, some with boulders for defensive positions and gullies that were carved to simulate ancient river beds. Marking the stream beds were boulders piled here and there along with many strewn over the battlefield as well.

There were peaks that represented mountains, some in small ranges and there were mesas where different groups like the Seekers were congregated. The numerous towers and forts were placed a distance apart necessitating open field battles to take them. There was a tall one with windows for Elita's group, a smaller one with low walls for Ironhide's. Prime had a big fort, the biggest while the twins commanded a round one. The big frames were waiting in red circles for the picture to show itself.

Prime huddled with his mechs including Prowl as strategist. All of their tiny mechs were now manning the walls and windows of the forts. He himself was standing in the gateway that led inside. He was big, beautiful and ready to rumble.

Ironhide's fort was filled with mechs including two little coots who were armed with big guns and their canes. They gathered around Raptor for the word, then took their places at the low walls of the fort. Raising his cane, waving it in the air, Ramcharger's little mech raged. He, himself grinned. **"COME ON! BRING IT, SLAGGERS! MY PARTNER AND I WILL SHOW YOU HOW WE BROUGHT THE HURT IN THE GOLDEN AGE!"**

Laughter and derision was loud and long.

Ironhide had to move his little mech in front of Ramcharger's little mechanism to keep him from going out of the gate to do battle right away. Raptor was laughing too loud to move. Two big helicopters, both Ironhide's and Blackjack's were poised to move when Raptor gave the go. Hard Drive was their strategist and their tank corps, two in all was led by Delphi and Turbine.

Ratchet turned to First Aid and Gypsy who were beside him on the sidelines. "See that little bunker with the wheelbarrows over there? That's our station. Let's make a break for it." With that by wielding their controls, three little medics ran from the sidelines to their bunker about a quarter of a mile away. It would take a while.

"Ada, do you want me to put them there?" Genesis asked.

"We're almost there, infant. This is for the fun of it," Ratchet said.

Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous laughed as the tiny bots ran across the way. They were with the other big frames, the not so tiny Metroplex and Fort Max, Acutus who was playing all the way from Gliese through a micro relay and Metrohex who was showing the film to the two tiny metro formers, Teatro and Swan on their monitor as well as the Supremes. This was going to be a slaughter when they entered so they agreed to let the shrimps wipe themselves out, then kick around what was left. Hopefully, it would be the Dinobots.

Ratchet, First Aid and Gypsy's bots made it to their bunker and were greeted by Mirage and Jazz along with Greenlight from Elita's team who were already there. "Elita, what's Greenlight doing here?" Ratchet called across the battlefield where she was standing with Jetta and her team.

"She went to make sure you made it, Ada," Elita said tweaking Ultra Magnus who just arrived with his bot. "Put him there next to Jetta, Magnus."

He did, then looked around. "This is huge," Magnus said.

"More room to kill each other in," Elita said.

" **BEFORE THIS BEGINS, I HAVE ONE MORE ADDITION!"**

Everyone turned to Ratchet who stood among the dread kids with his remote. He smiled brilliantly. Then he unsubbed something that brought gasps to everyone. It was a perfect model of Megatron.

 **"WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH! HE'S NOT GOING TO BE ON MY TEAM!"** Ironhide bellowed.

"He's not going to be on anyone's team. He's the prize," Ratchet said with a big smile. "The winner gets to take him out, group or single combat. This fragger is the slagging prize for the winner." Ratchet sat him down on the side. "Mama thinks of everything."

Laughter rose up in a roar, then the first shots began to be fired. There was even more incentive now than before.

-0-TBC 3-28-16 **edited 3-28-16**

NOTE: Thanks, Guest. I looked at the list of kids names and picked the wrong ones. LOL! I have literally notebooks filled with stuff. Thank you for catching that one. :D:D:D


	99. Chapter 99

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 99)

Note: Sorry about last night. I had to help my sweet cousin with something. **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

-0-At the Thrilla!

It began stealthily with the Seekers mocking everyone from the safety of their little hill. The only ones running swiftly anywhere were Jazz and Mirage, both of whom were making for the maze. It would become HQ for their roving ever unfolding mission to bug, intercept and be colossal afts to everyone everywhere as well as the place where the badly wounded went to die.

Prime's little mech standing heroically in the gateway of his fort in a miniature Superman pose that Prowl insisted be his default mode was eyeballing that of Ironhide. "I think its time to bring the pain," he said as he marched his mech out with those who had forted up with him. Sunstreaker's fort stepped out was well since they had allied themselves with Optimus.

 **"SLAGGERS! YOU WOULD SHOOT DOWN YOUR ATAR!?"** Ironhide bellowed at them with a big grin.

"Apparently. It's obvious you failed with them, Ironhide. They appear to have daddy issues," Hard Drive said with a snicker. That's when their fort and its hardware began to assemble to take out the Prime of Cybertron and his minuscule minions. **"ASSEMBLE, YOU SLAGGERS! LOOK SMART! NOW IS THE TIME WHEN WE GO FORTH AND DEFEND THE BLUE FORT AGAINST THE SLAGGERS!"** Hercy called out from a hill where he stood with Kup, Springer and Drift along with the old coots. He was leading the Brown team and dragooned Springer and Drift. That they were allied with dear old dad made that treachery acceptable. **  
**

Delphi snickered and with Turbine, the two tiny bots transformed into all terrain tanks. They moved toward the gate bumping Ironhide's little slagger in the aft. He turned to them. **"AMMAS!"**

"Move it, infant. No one waits for no one," Turbine said with a chuckle as Delphi grinned beside him.

" **NO WONDER I GREW UP TO BE SUCH A SLAGGER!"** Ironhide bellowed.

"Shut up, Ironhide. You're now and always will be our perfect little mech," Delphi said as he and Turbine rolled through the gate way.

Ironhide grinned at the old joke which he knew both his ammas meant. "I am aren't I. **HEAR THAT, RATCHET!?"**

" **HEAR WHAT!?"** Ratchet replied to general laughter and abuse.

(Minuscule) great (groups of different kinds of mechs loosely coordinating) armies began to (wander together) gather into (disorganized) intense (jagged lines) battle formations. Ultra Magnus whose little mech was peering out of the fortress Elita commanded glanced at Arcee. "What now?"

"Let them slag each other, then we swoop in for the kill," Arcee said.

That's when the dinobots began to bound onto the battlefield.

-0-Humans

:Oh my god. Here come the dinobots: Epps said with a howl. :This is going to be a massacre:

-0-Bots

"Oh frag. Here come the dinobots." -everyone

Carefully planned strategies born out of long sessions among the participants fueled by high grade went out the view port as the five miscreant children of a lesser god roared their way in.

Literally.

They were tiny but proportional as all of them were to their big selves, formed into their dino mode and blew flames everywhere. Tiny flames. Their handlers were filled with a blood lust to get even and they were good controllers given that video games were a huge thing among them.

"Oh frag. This is going to be good," Starscream said with the general agreement of the other Seekers. That is, they all felt it until the dinobots headed straight for them.

"Oh frag," Warlord said with a grin. They all turned as one and launched missiles at the bounding dinobots who were getting closer and closer. They watched as the missiles mostly struck the dinobots, some bouncing off harmlessly, some poofing into a puff of explosion with two big enough to roll Slag. Applause was intense.

" **DIE, YOU FRAGGERS!"** Starscream said shooting again. They began to unload on the dinobots who kept coming, then began to climb their little hill. **"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! WHEN THEY GET DONE HERE, THEY COME FOR YOU! EVERYONE! SLAG THEM TO THE PIT!"**

Grimlock who was smirking in his own way chuckled. "How about you die, Starscream?" he asked as his dino form reached the top. Fire spewed everywhere as the Seekers began to give ground. Hits were hard and fast but the bots were faster. Soon the little Seekers were clambering down, running madly and shooting in retreat.

"Fly, Starscream," Sideswipe said between belly laughs.

 **"FLY, HE SAYS! I TOLD YOU WE NEEDED FLIGHT CAPABILITY! NO, YOU SAID! THAT WILL MAKE US TOO HEAVY, YOU SAID! JUST PILE ON THE WEAPONS! WE CAN BEAT ANYONE, YOU SAID!"** Starscream unloaded on a loudly laughing Thundercracker.

" **RUN!"** Thundercracker said as the entire contingent of heavily armed and burdened Seekers ran for the maze nearby. They barely made it as four of the dinobots chased them.

Grimlock who was pacing on top of the Seeker's tiny mesa blew a wad of fire skyward. **"I AM GRIMLOCK! KING OF THE WORLD!"** his controller crowed. **"SEE THAT, XANTIUM!"**

Xantium grinned. "For now, slaggers."

It was then that a counter offensive was launched against the dinobots while Jazz and Mirage slipped inside the maze to find the Seekers who could be tracked by the sounds of slag inside the twisty turny interior. Banging into walls, they were guided to the center by their real life controllers where there was an open space while they slagged each other with insults. Following them as best they could, four dinobots were in hot pursuit.

" **HEY, STARSCREAM! DO YOU NEED A MEDIC!?"** Ratchet asked as he stood laughing loudly beside Ironhide.

 **"FRAG YOU, DOCTOR!"** Starscream said with a smirk. "I shall show you why I am **Starscream, Emperor of Destruction** ," he replied coining a phrase that was popular on a certain children's cartoon and used in jest by nearly everyone else on world.

A chant broke out among the crowd. **"STARSCREAM! STARSCREAM! STARSCREAM!"**

" **TIME TO CHARGE! TIME TO TAKE OUT GRIMLOCK! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"** Ironhide said, then turned his little bot to run. He did, his little peds leaving tiny footprints in the sandy soil as behind him his little faction including two all terrain tanks followed.

Nearby, after discussing things with Prowl who was smirking broadly at Ironhide's little bot, Prime moved forward with his larg(est) faction in the game.

Monster trucks that were sitting by the sidelines glanced at each other. They transformed their little vehicles into mechs, then made them hurry toward Grimlock and the defense of their faction's newly acquired territory. They were big, sturdy and carried hammers on long handles.

As they did, two old coots waving canes passed Ironhide's little bot from their hill nearby as they made for Grimlock. It was a long dash forward but somehow in their tiny format, they were altogether more able than their old coot normal world frame. **"HERE WE COME! YOU'LL KNOW THE MEANING OF PAIN WHEN WE GET THROUGH YOU! WE'RE COMING TO BRING THE PAIN!"** Ramcharger said as he and his little partner ran onward. Their little canes were waving like some kind of old people swords as they dashed toward destiny leaving the slower and younger mechanisms behind.

" **FRAG! COME BACK HERE! I'M THE LEADER!"** Ironhide said as he turned up the speed on his little bot. As he did the bot tripped and face planted himself in time to be run over by Turbine's tank.

 **"OH NO! I JUST RAN OVER MY GRANDSON!"** Turbine said with genuine horror.

" **DON'T WORRY, TURBINE! I GOT THIS!"** Ratchet said as his little bot ran out pushing a wheelbarrow in front of itself. Howling laughter greeted that as they watched the tiny figure traverse what seemed like endless miles of terrain until he reached Ironhide's mech. The little bot was trying to lumber up. Ratchet's bot grabbed his arm and they fell together as he tugged.

 **"GET A ROOM!"** Sunstreaker hollered to howling laughter.

After a moment of tugging and slag exchanges, Ironhide was upright and running again. He was now leading his team from the rear.

" **YOU'RE WELCOME, YOU SLAGGER!"** Ratchet said as his mech stood by his wheelbarrow with his tiny servos on his hips.

 **"CHARGE!"** Ironhide said as he hurried to catch up to his team.

Turbine and Delphi reached the hill, then began to drive up its steep and crumbly sides. Grimlock's little bot walked forward, then sent gales of fire downward upon them.

Their Autobrands burned off.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!"** -Delphi and Turbine feeling the burn

" **ME, GRIMLOCK, KING OF THE MOUNTAIN!"** -Grimlock

" **CHARGE!"** Ironhide's little doppelganger ran forward, leaped up on Delphi's tank, then flew upward, tiny blasts of his guns landing on Grimlock's face. He made it to the top, then began to blast Grimlock some more.

Grimlock who was getting hit by blasts that were leaving tiny black marks all over his pristine chassis turned and batted Ironhide with his tail. Ironhide flew through the air, his guns still firing and landed on his helm in a sand pile nearby. He was buried up to his waist head first in the loose soil.

His guns kept firing.

" **I'M COMING, ONLY ONE!"** Ratchet shouted as his little bot ran forward with his wheelbarrow to the utter delight and complete slag fest of the punters. He ran as fast as he could manage pushing a wheelbarrow over now heavily rutted ground until he reached Ironhide. Moving toward him, he fell over after the full effect of both of Ironhide's guns blasting him in the face hit him. **"IRONHIDE! STOP SHOOTING, YOU FRAGGER!"**

"My guns are stuck," Ironhide said as he glanced at Prime. He winked slightly. A hand slap to the back of the helm shut down the artillery so that Ratchet could dig him out.

Again.

Meanwhile, the tanks had crested the mesa and had turned themselves onto Grimlock together. He reeled and staggered under the assault as other members of Ironhide's team clambered up including the two coots who made it there first but got stuck climbing upward.

Ramcharger and his equally old partner ran forward and began to hit Grimlock on the aft with their canes. He turned and blew fire directly in their faces. When it cleared, the two little bots' helms were melted to their shoulders. That didn't stop their attack nor the howling laughter of the crowd. A well placed fist, a stomp on the ped and an expert slap of Grimlock's tail would do that.

Before the old coots landed on the ground below, Gypsy and First Aid were on their way. Aid would push the wheelbarrow.

-0-THE BATTLE THUS FAR

Dinobots: They were king of the hill, ma. Grimlock with a tank in his tiny arms was chewing on the missile end of Delphi's gun arm. Yelling at Ironhide to hurry, he called to Turbine to help.

Turbine did. He bumped Grimlock and got the tail. With a blast of fire, Grimlock pitched Delphi after Turbine who was tumbling down the hillside to land together in a heap, their little tank guns shooting everyone but dinobots.

Ratchet running as fast as he could, the wheelbarrow now carried over his helm, headed to help.

The rest of the group were either falling down the hillside as repulsed by Grimlock, walking around without their heads or getting punched in the face.

It was epic.

Prime: He was headed half team to the maze and half to the mesa. Four dinobots were blowing flames all over the maze as they hunted and Grimlock was getting too cocky. He led his team with the intention of besting Grimlock in single combat.

A mech should have a dream.

The twins charged forward passing Ironhide and Ratchet as they made their way to the top of the mesa. They were going to beat Prime there. Leaping in the air like two velociraptors onto the back of a tyrannosaurus rex, the melee was on.

-0-TBC 3-30-16 **edited 4-1-16**


	100. Chapter 100

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 100)

The fifth time we have come to 100 in this story. :D:D:D

-0-Thrilla

Turbine and Delphi's bot-lets transformed to root mode and began to claw their way upward to Grimlock. The twins were hanging on for dear life as he raged. Fire went everywhere. Two headless mechs staggered around swinging their canes wildly as more mechs made it upward. Prime's little mech finally reached the top, then pulled his gun out. Pointing up, he fired to get everyone's attention. It shot, then pipped out, the blast dying away in a tiny puff of smoke. No one noticed.

"Your grand entrance sort of uh … flopped," Prowl said with a grin.

"You're supposed to support me no matter what," Prime said with a grin as he manifested his sword.

"I support you, Atar," Spirit said climbing up on his father's ped.

Both looked down at an infant in a quilted blue onesie that looked just like Prime's paint scheme all the way down to a hat with peaked blue antenna finials. Both grinned. "Good."

Prime then made his little mech charge Grimlock. As he did, Grimlock threw Sideswipe at Prime who caught him in the face. Both rolled down the side of the mesa.

"Frag," Optimus said uncharacteristically. Prowl who was laughing nodded. "My turn." His little mech began to climb up, set himself in a Metallicato stance, then charged. He managed to leap onto Grimlock's back, toss Sunstreaker off, then sit down like he was on a horse. That's when Grimlock lost his shit.

-0-Amazing

Thundercracker leaned closer to the maze. "I can't see a thing."

"Here," Grapple said projecting a complete image of the inside of the maze for everyone.

Sky Warp's little dude was walking continuously into a wall while the others were plodding on without him. Behind them doing better in the maze were the dinobots now in root mode. They were stalking the Seekers with guns drawn.

"Frag," Rainmaker said moving onward. "Let's get out of here and rejoin Prime. There's safety in numbers. Also, remind me to slag you, Thundercracker, for talking us into being flightless."

"Take a number," a slow burning Starscream said as his little dude led the way.

"Wait for me," Sky Warp said as he moved onward, the tramp of dinobots behind him getting closer.

-0-Ratchet

He sat on his wheelbarrow waiting to be able to gather the fragged. Two headless little old coots were currently hanging on to Grimlock's tail, sweeping this way and that, their canes still curiously in their servos. Prowl was riding him like a horse while Prime stood before him shaking his sword but doing very little more. He couldn't sense an opening that didn't result in a quick trip down the hillside. Then Prowl lost his grip and fell to the ground.

Fire swept everywhere giving all of them hot feet. Then Grimlock transformed back to root mode and turned to plant a huge roundhouse right into Prowl's little bot's face as he staggered to his feet. Prowl soared into the air and without hitting the ground fell all the way below to land in a loud thud.

"I'm coming, Prowler!" Ratchet cried out as his little mech clambered out of the wheelbarrow and headed around the little mesa where Prowler's little bot lay.

Elita glanced at Magnus and Jetta. "Shall we or shall we wait?"

"You're the commander," Arcee said with a smirk.

"Then we go. **CHARGE!** " she cried out as everyone in their fort ran for the gate. They jammed up together trying to go out at the same time becoming stuck until Lancer pulled Magnus out and the group could move again. It would take Magnus a while to get the model of his form to stand up again. Then it was catch up all the way.

-0-In other corners of the realm

The big frames were too busy laughing to do much more. The metro infants who were with the three dreads glanced from the playing field to the big mechs around them. "Atar, do you need help?" Quasar asked from across the way.

"Not yet, son," Ironhide said as he reached the top of the mesa only to get the business end of Grimlock's tail and fall downward like a cartwheel. "Hang on and you'll come in for clean up."

Wheeljack and Perceptor whose little bots were standing at the maze grinned. "Clean up. You mean body bags?"

" **NO! VICTORY BAGS!"** Ironhide bellowed to universal acclaim.

Arrow and Paragon were near the maze as well watching the hoo-hah just as the Seekers broke out of a doorway. They were nearly run over as they scrambled backward. Four dinobots plowed out next running after the Seekers who made no pretense of trying to fight back. They ran for the infirmary, the closest place to their position while radioing for help.

 **"MAYDAY! BACK UP REQUIRED! MAYDAY!"** Rainmaker said between gales of laughter.

Paragon and Arrow broke forward, their guns firing. The hits pinged against the dinobots drawing Sludge and Slag to turn and charge them. They turned around and ran for the maze, the two dinobots following them. They all disappeared back inside.

"Smooth move there, Pari," Typhoon said as he stood beside the pair, his laughter loud and clear.

"A strategic retreat, Ty," Paragon said with a grin.

"Okay," Typhoon said with a roar of laughter.

-0-On top of Old Smok(ing)y

Raptor, Hard Drive, Ironhide, Prime, Prowl, the twins, and Blackjack faced Grimlock who turned on them after throwing Alor, Bluestreak and both tanks over the side again. He blew fire and doubled down. That's when the whole group charged him. As they did, two headless old coots stepped off the edge of the mesa and fell to their doom.

" **CHARGE!"**

" **KOWABUNGA!"**

" **KAMEHAMEHA!"**

" **PRAXUS SCIENCE FOREVER!"**

" **AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!"**

Yes, the most important cartoons of all time were well represented among the battle cries of the doomed.

The clash of the ti(ny)tans was heard throughout a massive resounding radius of about four feet as the two sides came together. Pushing hard, their little guns shooting this way and that as they hunched into Grimlock, they managed to push him over the side. Unfortunately, he managed to hug most of them so they all rolled downhill to the bottom. Only Blackjack missed out on the fun. Looking down, he looked around. Then the little mech did a happy dance.

Sort of.

" **I'M KING OF THE MOUNTAIN! I'M KING OF THE MOUNTAIN!"**

He was until a monster truck clambered up and pitched him far, far away in a fling heard round the world. He grabbed the smaller little mech by an arm and leg, then twirled in a big spin before letting go. Elita's team would barely miss getting mowed down as he flew over their helm to land in a wadded ball at the base of a poorly placed boulder.

When a tiny Ratchet managed to finally help him up, Blackjack's little mech would finish the game with a helm that was bent on a 70 degree angle to his neck. It would be hilarious if it wasn't so pitiful.

-0-Down the hill. Again.

They rolled in a big mess to the bottom and got up a lot faster than they would ordinarily given that Grimlock was blasting away with fire and kicks. He arose before most of them and as he did he pulled an arm off both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Taking them firmly in grasp, he began to beat the slag out of everyone in the pile up with both.

Prime took one in the face putting out an optic as he staggered away, his little sword flipping in and out of 'subspace' without any effort on his part.

Raptor, no slacker in any category traded punches with Grimlock as everyone else tried to get out of the way. Big dino peds were stepping on little bot helms as they slagged it out in the small place of their pile up. Nearby, the Seekers finally reached the aide station where Gypsy was. Her tiny femme ran outside and upward to the roof. Clutching her tiny medic kit, she watched as the Seekers followed by two seething fire breathing dinobots entered the confines of her aide station.

It was silent a moment, then colossal racket began to filter out of that tight space.

-0-Elita

They made it to the mesa, then ran the other way. Grimlock holding most of the enemy fell to the bottom barely missing two headless mechs who were staggering around shaking canes. Drift and Springer who were on horseback once more paused at the pile up.

"What now, fearless leader?" Drift asked as he grinned at Springer.

"I don't know. Shoot the slagger. Bring your gun out of moth balls. That's most of our family getting slagged," Springer said. "Fraggers made it personal now."

"Okay," Drift said and both leaned into the game again.

Gunshots popped against Grimlock's dino hide so he turned toward the pair on horseback in a fury. Turning to run, Springer and Drift didn't miss the fire that struck them. Riding away to fight another day, they did so with horses who had their long silky tails on fire.

It was at that moment that Ratchet had a chance to use his handy dandy little fire extinguisher.

The humans watching on the other hand were nearly flat on the floor laughing.

-0-Up there

"What do you think, Zee?" Beta asked his brother who was laughing and mocking the punters getting pounded on the ground.

"I think next time that we have the dinobots on our team," Xantium said.

-0-At the aide station

They were moving blind, all of the operators as the slag fest raged inside the aid station. They were firing their weapons though none of them could see where the shots were landing as the commotion thundered in the tiny aid station. At last, the bot-lets began to emerge, some of them staggering and others running oddly.

Starscream had lost a wing and an arm. Thundercracker only had half a helm. He twitched when he ran, then fell flat on his face halfway back to the maze not to rise again. Rainmaker had holes all over his wings as he staggered out, partly on fire and partly glitching.

Ratchet saw them, then ran from Springer and Drift toward the Seekers with his little fire extinguisher. **"I'M COMING!"**

" **I GOT IT, RATCHET!"** Gypsy said as she grabbed hers and ran down to the ground. Running to the downed Seeker, she sprayed him. **"I HAVE YOU, ELDER!"**

It was at that time that a glitching and utterly enraged Swoop flapped to the pair and unloaded on them with all the fire he had. Then he fell over and didn't get up. Gypsy on the other hand **was** on fire. **"HELP!"** Gypsy called to anyone around.

Everyone in the game paused a moment at her cry to see a tiny femme standing with a fire extinguisher in hand while engulfed in flame. Ratchet running swiftly as a tiny bot could reached her, sprayed her, then everyone held their breath. The little femme bot quivered a moment, then turned an entirely blackened body toward Ratchet. "Thanks, Ratchet. I think I'm okay," Gypsy said running through the controls on her remote.

" **SLAG YEAH! YOU WRECK, LITTLE MISSY!"** Xantium bellowed as everyone applauded. Then they turned back to the battle to continue.

" **SEEKERS DOWN!"** Ratchet called as his little bot tried to lift them into a wheelbarrow that Gypsy dragged over to him, her comically charred face reminiscent of a cartoon cat smoking a cigar that blows up in their face. They tugged together and managed to put Swoop in the barrow. Bearing it back to the aid station, Ratchet bellowed. **"WHO THE FRAG FRAGGED UP MY AID STATION!?"**

"He did." -everyone pointing at everyone else

"Slaggers," Ratchet said with a grin. "This is going to be grisly. Let's dump the slaggers here. Maybe if we're all really good we can have a Primal funeral for them since half the Temple's here."

Gypsy laughed. Her little femme couldn't because half her face sagged from being melted by Swoop. He was watching the little bots take his carcass out of the wheelbarrow and dump it on the ground. "Gypsy."

Gypsy looked at him. "Swoop?"

"I, Swoop, sorry." He looked at her like a big dumb kid.

"I know. It's okay, Swoop. Things happen," Gypsy said with a grin. "We'll put your bot here. You can have him after the game. I'll protect it."

"Thank you, Gypsy," Swoop, a part time orderly at Metro Femme said to a femme he really, really liked.

The game swirled onward as Gypsy and Ratchet's little bots dragged the Great Elder of Seekerkin to the demolished aid station by his peds. Rainmaker would take videos of it and laugh every time he saw it.

The battle raged on.

-0-TBC 3-30-16 **edited 4-1-16**


	101. Chapter 101

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 101)

-0-The Body Count thus far

Tiny versions of Gypsy, First Aid and Ratchet worked mightily to carry the carcasses of the Seekers, most of whom were acting like electrocution victims lurching here and there with missing body parts and glitches galore. Nearby, skulking with Jazz and Mirage, Bumblebee crouched by the maze. Running swiftly, Bee's tiny mech tackled First Aid, then both rolled together.

" **NO SEXY ALLOWED! THERE'S KIDS HERE!"** Ironhide said with a huge grin.

Huge laughter greeted that as Bee's bit-let stood up and rejoined Jazz and Mirage. **"COME ON, BOYS!"** Jazz shouted as he stood next to Elita with his remote. **"LET'S SHOW THE SLAGGERS HOW TO TAKE OUT A DINOBOT!"**

Unfortunately for Jazz, Mirage and Bee, they would be delayed. That's when a land mine went off and tossed Mirage's little bot into the air. He evidently landed on more because they exploded and he bounced around like a kernel of corn on a hot skillet. Jazz and Bee froze as they watched body parts of Mirage fall off and trigger more land mines.

"Wheeljack, that hardly seems fair," Perceptor said with a big proud smile as he watched Wheeljack trigger just **SOME** of the diabolical stuff they had planted all over the battlefield.

Everyone stopped their hoo-hah including Grimlock to watch Mirage's bot become reduced to a torso, a head rolling around in a depression and several limbs scattered about.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -Everyone

Ironhide grinned. "Slaggers. **WATCH WHERE YOU WALK! WHEELJACK MINED THE BATTLEFIELD!** "

Everyone scowled at Wheeljack who grinned back, then turned back to the battle. It stood simply like this:

Three dinobots were suddenly stopped in their marauding, unwilling to be blown to the Pit just in case there was a minefield still alive beneath them. Grimlock had clambered back up to the top of the mesa and thereby threw a damaged Optimus Prime who had managed to make it back up, back down. Prime was now staggering around the foothills with a busted optic, a major control glitch and a tiny sword that popped in and out of 'subspace' without conscious thought.

Prowl was sitting up at the bottom where he had fallen with a dinobot shaped footprint on his face. He was also bearing wings that were bent at unnatural angles from the fall. He had been underneath Grimlock when they landed.

(I'm sensing a pattern here … -ed.)

Ironhide, the twins, Raptor, Blackjack of the Bent Neck, Alor/Turbine combined and Delphi stood, leaned, were jammed together somehow and couldn't be separated except by welding tools, and/or arm less on one side waiting for a leader to assert themselves.

Nearby staring with as much amusement as dolls can create, the femme squad, Ultra Magnus and Jetta waited for orders.

"What do you think?" Elita asked no one in particular from the sidelines.

"I'm going to kick Grimlock's aft," Chromia said as she jump started her bot. That little bot had two guns and a blood lust that somehow made it all the way through wifi. She started to run and the others followed. Their operators were howling with laughter as they made for a bee line up the mesa to Grimlock who wasn't paying attention.

Grimlock in a snit fest with Xantium who was drawing his attention so that Elita and her team could have a fighting chance was distracted as they reached the top of the mesa.

 **"GRIMLOCK! BEHIND YOU!"** Sludge called out as he glanced up from his remote.

Grimlock looked. It was on.

Ratchet, Gypsy and First Aid were doing land office business gathering up the fallen. Standing in the middle of an exploded mine field, the three were loading the mangled body parts of Mirage into a wheelbarrow. **"HEY, MIRAGE! DID WE MISS SOMETHING!? I DO BELIEVE PART OF YOU IS INVISIBLE!"** Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

" **FRAG YOU, RATCHET!"** Mirage said with a rueful grin. It was hard to be mad watching a tiny medic picking up your carcass from the ground where it had flown into multiple pieces.

"Don't worry, Mirage. We'll avenge ya," Jazz said with a laugh. Then his little bot whipped out an energon whip, flung it to the maze and pulled himself to safety on top of it. **"BEE! GRAB ON!"** He said as he flung it toward the little mech. He did and the two were perched on the maze out of the way. For now.

The twins were staggering around at the bottom of the mesa with only one arm apiece. They appeared to be glitching somewhat having been fried multiple times by Grimlock's fiery kiss of doom. Hot Rod assuming command because he had both arms and a death wish as his little mech held up a tiny gun. **"LET'S TAKE THIS FRAGGER OUT! DEATH OR GRIMLOCK!"** he shouted from the sidelines. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE OR GRIMLOCK'S DEAD!"**

Even the priests had to laugh though it was sorta sacrilege.

The young set which was part of the twins' team turned to him. "That's a terrible rallying cry," Smokey said.

"Let's go!" Hot Rod yelled as the leadership vacuum temporarily went to his processor. The entire still mobile membership of Team Yellow ran forward with guns firing and swords drawn. The twins followed though they did so with only guns, not swords. They only had one arm apiece.

Bluestreak, Turbine, Alor, Blackjack, Raptor, Hard Drive, a staggering but livid Prowl, Delphi, Springer and Drift on horseback, Elita's entire team including Ultra Magnus, Arrow and Paragon who had finally left the maze and headed toward the mesa full charge, Sky Warp and Warlord who could still move albeit weirdly and everyone else that wasn't on Team Grimlock converged on the mesa about the same time. Grimlock who was on top walked around the edges breathing fire downward exulted in his soon-to-be coming martyrdom.

" **I, GRIMLOCK DEFY MY ENEMIES! I, GRIMLOCK WILL BEAT YOU ALL! I, GRIMLOCK WILL - ..."**

That is when the mesa collapsed under the sheer clawing effort of every bot on the playing field trying to come up but the dead and three dinobots too afraid to find out if the minefield they're standing in was all exploded out.

A huge puff of sand and dust flew up and outward obscuring everyone and everything in play. It hung in the light gravity and low atmosphere of the planet delaying the inevitable belly laughs of the spectators who had grown a great deal. Many were the bots in the towers around them staring down at the spectacle with their optics dialed in, enjoying the show in the comfort of their homes.

The humans on the other hand were rolling on the floor.

Slowly, almost too slowly, the dust settled.

This is how it was thus far ...

Grimlock was buried up to his neck, his little servos digging out faster than the others. Because they were he would be free first if everyone didn't shake a leg. Anyone who was in the vicinity of his fiery breath paid for it but fortunately it was the two old coots who didn't have much left to lose.

Everyone was either buried completely or wished they were as they floundered around watching Grimlock dig out swiftly. They clambered and with effort began to make their little bots move after it was decided having Bee walk out to save everyone was poor sportsmanship. Given that Wheeljack threatened to set off all his bombs if Bee did helped all of them reach that just yet mournful conclusion.

Prowl's bot staggered out minus both wings. He looked weird and sort of naked. Everyone commented on it. His father who had hung back with his bot ran it toward his son. He wasn't a soldier and had little knowledge of what to do as a member of Team Optimus but he knew he had to help his son. It was the only thing that kept Wheeljack from exploding a bomb he passed very close to.

Wheeljack: "Aren't I merciful?"

Yes. Yes he is.

The sand began to fly but it was too late for several. Grimlock freed at last picked up Alor/Turbine by their legs which were in some weird fashion locked together, then split them in two. Then he chewed the helm of Alor to a pulp while holding Turbine upside down. Turbine was trying to fire but having had his gun turret gnawed on by Grimlock in an earlier futile effort had it explode in his face. Both arms and his helm flew off and landed all over the place.

Grimlock looked at Turbine, then tossed him away. Alor had staggered up with a pulped helm, then walked onward with his little arms feeling the air before him. That was when he exploded, his body shrapnel spraying everyone around him. When that settled, the twins would be minus another arm. Flint would mourn his brother as he struggled neck deep in sand. That struggle would be cut short when Grimlock stepped on his helm and buried him so deep he was lost to sight.

 **"WHAT THE FRAG! WE DON'T HAVE ARMS!"** Sideswipe said with a belly laugh. **"KICK GRIMLOCK, SUNSTREAKER! KICK HIM HARD!"**

 **"I AM!"** Sunny said minus the humor as both their tiny bots limped forward and tried to kick Grimlock. They missed of course looking like petulant children in the attempt before Grimlock turned and at close quarters blew concentrated fire directly onto both. When it died down the pair were melted glitching sparking shapeless lumps on the ground.

 **"FRAG!"** Sunstreaker said as the group howled with laughter.

" **I, GRIMLOCK FRAGGED YOU!"** Grimlock exulted across the way.

Grimlock was having a great day.

By now, the femme team, Ultra Magnus, Prowl and Ironhide's crew, what was left of it managed to reorganized. They didn't bother with Optimus Prime who was duck walking away into the open space between the maze and the mesa, his little sword AND now his little gun flipping around in his servos. As he did Wheeljack blew him up.

 **KA-BOOM!**

The entire group including Grimlock paused to watch. The looks of incredulity on the faces of just about everyone including the infant players was amazing. The dread and metro kids glanced at each other, then the elders with astonished expressions. "Amma," Fireball said, "is that allowed?"

Typhoon hugged the youngster. "There's no rules in this game. Not even for the Matrix."

The crowd glanced at the priests and Lady Sella who were grinning broadly. Then it was on.

Prowl who had managed to get control of his botlet had him run all the way to Prime which took a while because of an unfortunate tendency to turn to the right, reaching Optimus at last. That is, he reached Optimus's pieces parts that were scattered around the ground. **"Wheeljack!"** Prowl's little bot shook a servo less arm at Wheeljack in anger, his little stump waving madly. **  
**

Wheeljack looked down the row at Prowl who glowered back at him. "I wouldn't move, Prowl."

The look on Prowl's face was amazing. The laughter even more so. Standing next to Optimus's helm which currently wasn't attached to his body, Prowl's little bot was stranded.

At least according to Wheeljack.

The dread kids leaned in together, then put their giant sized proportionally correct bot-lets down on the ground. Taking their remotes in servo, they began to walk into the game.

 **"OH FRAG! THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED!"** Ironhide bellowed with a laugh. He was currently getting pummeled by Grimlock who was standing on the twins as he punched Ironhide's botlet in the face over and over. **"HURRY UP, INFANTS! YOUR OLD ATAR IS GOING DOWN FOR THE COUNT!"**

 **"WE'RE COMING, ATAR!"** Quasar called out as the bots walked faster toward the shattered mesa and the scattered battered little bots all around.

Grimlock paused a moment as his controller considered the battlefield. **"SLUDGE! SLAG! DINOBOTS! COME TO ME!"**

The dinobots trapped in the minefield moved forward because a dinobot doesn't have a reverse setting. They began to gather speed as they ran to the mesa. So did the dread kids as they hefted it along.

"Why didn't you blow them up, 'Jack?" Ratchet asked as he glanced at Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"This is more fun," Wheeljack said as he held his remote, one that had every bomb and trap detailed.

The dinobots reached the mesa, then gathered with Grimlock who had walked over everyone there to set up for the three huge bots heading toward them, their arms extended and their servos ready to rip and tear. Typhoon was whispering into Quasar's audials as Dangerous did so with the others. Clipper was chatting with Arrow whose little bot was digging Paragon out of the dirt and dust at the foot of the mesa.

" **I WILL FIGHT YOU!"** Grimlock said as the three closed ground.

" **YOU PUNCHED MY ATAR!"** Genesis said as the bots reached for Grimlock. Fire enveloped his servos but since it was a toy, he didn't feel it. Big servos gripped Grimlock and hoisted him up. Genesis turned to Ironhide. **"I will protect you, Atar!"** With that, he threw Grimlock across the wasteland that separated everyone from the fort of Team Yellow.

He bounced.

Three other dinobots did yeoman's work getting slagged to the Pit. They followed Grimlock into the wasteland. As they did other big mechs began to walk into the game.

" **BREAK EVERYTHING,** " Typhoon said. **"CHECK IN, METROPLEX, FORT MAX, ACUTUS, METROHEX AND** … oh yeah, the kids are with Ironhide." He grinned. **"FORWARD HO! FOR HONOR AND FOR CYBERTRON!"**

Everyone watching thought that was a great rallying cry as eight **HUGE** miniature city-formers began to walk into the game. They were so big it was almost comical. Some of them headed for forts, one to the dinobots and one toward the mesa where the mangled remains of half the players were being dug out by those who could still function.

The doom was being brought.

-0-TBC 3-31-16 **edited 4-1-16**


	102. Chapter 102

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 102)

-0-At the scene of the battle

The tiny, but giant, but small, but huge model figure of Metroplex walked toward a pile of dinobots who were struggling to stand back up again. They clambered to their peds just as Metroplex arrived. A voice emanated from the giant figure. **"DINOBOTS! I! AM! METROPLEX!"** It was then that he grabbed Slag and Sludge by their necks and slammed them together hard. He dropped them and moved onward to a slightly retreating Grimlock and a speedily retreating Snarl.

" **RUN, GRIMLOCK!"** Snarl said before a huge ped slammed downward. He barely dodged it.

" **I, GRIMLOCK WILL NOT RUN!"** Grimlock shouted before Metroplex gripped his tail and pulled him off his peds.

"Grimlock should have ran," Drift said to Springer as their tiny mechs and tailless horses made their way across the wasteland toward Elita's fort. Everyone was retreating to their safe places as the big frames began to smash.

" **I'LL PROTECT YOU, ADA!"** Fireball called to Ratchet as his little big mech paused beside mini-Ratchet, mini-First Aid and mini-scorched Gypsy.

"You always were a good son," Ratchet said with a grin as they watched Ironhide flee with that part of his team that still could move back to his fort. There weren't many but Hercy was whipping aft on those who were left.

Two headless old coots wandered aimlessly next to the big former mesa-now-dirt-pile that was the burial place of a lot of functional and dysfunctional bots. Arrow was still digging Paragon out.

"I hope our kids never see this, Arrow," Paragon said with a grin as they watched mini bot Arrow, dig mini bot Paragon out.

"I'm recording every minute," Arrow said as he operated his remote.

"Fragger," Paragon said with a grin.

There were few bots left to man Red Fort, that of the late and much lamented Optimus Prime. Venture was dragging what was left of Prowl toward it as the bit-let Prowl struggled to free himself so he could go back out and commit suicide by bot on the altar of His Great Love or some such shit. What was left of Optimus Prime was scattered over a large area but mini-Prowl managed to grab a leg as he was pulled away from the scene of the crime.

"I will never forget your loyalty," Optimus said with a grin to a slightly fuming Prowl.

"Neither will we," Kestrel said with a grin as he held Spirit. "I'm recording all of it."

Everyone laughed but Prowl.

Meanwhile, Grimlock was twisting and turning in Metroplex's grip as that big bot turned to survey the field. With Grimlock firmly in grip, he walked toward the maze where Typhoon, Clipper and Metrohex were trying to grab little bots who had ducked in there. It was like whack-a-mole without hammers.

Speaking of hammers, two large monster trucks were whacking Dangerous on the ped as they tried to protect Sludge and Slag who were limping away to rescue Grimlock from Metroplex who had decided to go to the forts instead. The Maze was well in servo. Dangerous, annoyed and amused at the same time reached down to grip one of them. Holding the botlet by his helm and feet, he pulled the bit-let apart. Sparks and other interior items flew as Dangerous tossed the little mech's now two part body over his shoulder. Then he began to give chase to the other who had the good sense to run.

Metroplex was headed for Prime's fortress where all the now few and the brave had limped, crawled and otherwise fled. He was coming and they were at the ramparts ready to die on their peds including those with less than two.

Peds that is. And legs. Those.

It was a good thing.

That they were prepared to die that is.

"Think what Metroplex and the others could do with pretender shells," Ratchet said as his botlet stood in the wary shade of Fireball and now Genesis. Quasar was huddling in front of Blue Fort, the one that Ironhide and what was left of his family and team were defending.

Metroplex stopped in front of the Red Fort which he towered over, the shots and artillery that were expended on him falling harmlessly away. Then he leaned forward and dropped Grimlock over the walls onto his helm. Everyone everywhere paused to watch as Grimlock stood up and began to burn the living frag out of everyone and everything in his way.

Venture's little mech stepped in front of what was left of Prowl and got a full shot of fire. He burned a moment, patted himself out, then grabbed a gun laying on the ground. With the determination and fulminating rage of his handler, Venture's little mech began to fire into Grimlock at close range.

Grimlock who was slapping at everyone else turned in time to take one between the optics from a Rambo-esque Venture who was wielding a big gun the like that had never been seen let alone handled by the gentle economist. Prowl who had been burned once again stood behind him twitching with glitches, his smoldering chevron hanging by a thread. He twitched, twisted, then exploded.

Venture who paused a moment to watch his son disintegrate turned on Grimlock with a fury. Shot after shot at close quarters hit Grimlock on the face until he was backing up in a futile attempt to save himself. It wasn't to be. Again and again, Venture shot Grimlock in the face until a flash of light signaled a big score.

Grimlock's lower jaw fell off his face.

: **Oh god. Look at Grimlock!** : Epps said pointing at the bot that was lurching around in the Red Fort. It had no lower jaw and its fire when spewed not only jetted out but curled around his own face burning the slag out of what was left of it. : **Looks like he's in a world of hurt!** :

The thrashing and twirling of Grimlock in the confines of the Red Fort was astonishing. Prowl's minuscule remains minus his chevron and other parts flew over the walls and included one of Prowl's legs. Venture followed him landing nearby in a heap. He sat up, then jumped up to do battle again. He ran for the gate, missed it, then ran into a wall signaling damage to his guidance control system. Groping along, he found the gate and rushed inside.

Cheers went up for the plucky little botlet whose operator was hunched over his remote, Miler standing beside him cheering him onward. **"GO, VENTURE! YOU'RE MY HERO! YOU GOT GRIMLOCK WHEN NO ONE ELSE COULD! AVENGE OPTIMUS AND PROWL!"**

Venture goed.

Metroplex watching the plucky little mech reached in and gripped Grimlock once more. Dragging him up spewing fire everywhere, Metroplex turned toward Blue Fort. As he did Venture's little mech was staggering to the ramparts of Red Fort heaving Optimus's sword in his servos. He raised it over his helm, his operator exhorting the others to rally when the weight of it made him fall backward off the ramparts to the ground below.

Metroplex at the same time walked with Grimlock dangling from his servo by a ped toward Ironhide's fort. Ironhide had only a skeleton crew inside given that the rest of the crew's skeletons were scattered everywhere else.

" **FRAG! METROPLEX IS COMING!"** Ironhide bellowed as he tried to organize rescue.

The big mech walked past Metrohex who was pummeling the maze from which Bumblebee staggered out. Jazz flew out over the shoulder of the big mech landing on a minefield nearby. Fortunately, he landed between mines. Unfortunately, he found out it was a minefield when he stood up and took a step. His leg disappeared up to the knee.

Metroplex reached Blue Fort and dropped Grimlock inside. Behind him walking swiftly toward Blue Fort to pulverize Ironhide, Typhoon and Clipper hustled.

" **FRAG! HERE THEY COME! NICE TO KNOW YA, EVERYONE!"** Ironhide said.

" **WE'RE COMING, ATAR!"** -three dread kids

They turned on a dime and hurried forward, their sweet youth sparing them the several bombs that would otherwise have blown them to the Pit that were glowing on Wheeljack's datapad.

Maybe later.

They reached Blue Fort at the same time turning to meet the incoming and fend off Metroplex who was already there. As they did, Grimlock was kicking the slag out of everyone inside the building. Nearby, looking out of their three story fort's little windows, Elita's team watched with growing foreboding.

At least, their operators were feeling the pain anyway.

" **I GOT YOU, ATAR!"** Fireball called out as he stood with the titan kids and the other two dread kids on the sidelines operating their remotes. His mech gripped Clipper around the waist and shoved forward, the two toppling to the ground with a crash.

Typhoon turned to get a shot in the face as Quasar brought a big gun to bear. Bringing out two guns, Genesis began to shoot all of the big mechanisms attacking the fort as the battle became intense, confined in a small space and virulent. Dust began to kick up obscuring the fighting but the size of the bots made it possible to follow anyway. It was raging wildly, then several of them began to tip over.

" **OH FRAG! ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!"** Hercy cried out as he turned to run, the others falling back with him. As he did Metroplex, Clipper, Quasar, Typhoon, Dangerous and Genesis fell onto Blue Fort.

Behind them watching with gathering concern (on his operator' face) Fireball paused his movement. There was no place to go but into a flailing pile of legs and arms, not to mention tiny guns shooting in all directions. Ironhide who was standing on the ramparts took a round in the face, then fell off to the ground below.

" **ONLY ONE!"** Ratchet hollered as his little bot began to run. **"I'M COMING!"**

" **COME BACK, RATCHET! WHEELJACK WILL BLOW YOU TO THE PIT!"** First Aid yelled.

" **HE WON'T BLOW ME U-"**

 **KABOOM!**

Everyone including the big frames paused a moment to watch a medic fly into the sky. He had passed a profusion of little bombs that combined to make one big kaboom. Ratchet went up, then came down in a nice spray of body parts. His little helm landed on the ground along with both his legs. Ratchet turned in astonishment. **"WHAT THE FRAG, 'JACK! I'M A SLAGGING MEDIC!"**

"Sorry, Ratchet. When someone told me I wouldn't blow you up it was like waving a red cape in front of a bull," Wheeljack said sheepishly while Perceptor looked at him with his own astonishment.

"Wheeljack, you just blew up a medic," Percy said with amazement.

"Sorry, Percy. You know how it is," Wheeljack said.

"Not really," Percy sniffed. "Sorry, Ratchet."

" **SO AM I!"** Ratchet said. Then he looked at Ironhide. "You're on your own."

"I think I took a fatal blow," Ironhide said.

Someone leaned over toward the fort, then looked his way. "There's a big hole in your face, Ironhide. I think we should have a moment of silence," he said with a grin.

 **:IRONHIDE! DO YOU WANT US TO BACK YOU UP!?:** Glenn Morshower called out between laughs.

" **NEXT TIME, SLAGGERS! MAYBE IF THEY'RE SHOOTING AT *YOU*, WE CAN SLAG *THEM* FASTER!"** Ironhide said.

Laughter rang out as the big frames finally got to their feet. They were hammering it out in the area in front of the fort as the dinobots tried to make a break for the maze. Metrohex broke off and began to give chase. It was amazing how fast the three remaining intact dinobots moved and Metrohex as well.

By the time the dinobots entered the maze, Metrohex was reaching for them. As he did, the entire maze blew up in his face. It was huge, the explosion and it took off the front of Metrohex's face when it did. Dinobot pieces parts flew everywhere, some of them landing closer to the humans who were grouped at the feet of the bots. Snarl's helm landed in front of Will Lennox's segway. He stepped off and ran to it, then pulled a camera. Posing for a selfie, he snapped the shot, then ran back.

Ratchet watched him with a grin. "Slagger. Do I expect you to have my helm on a platter too?"

:I have first dibs: Lennox said grinning up at Ratchet.

No one else dared to run out and take snaps. Wheeljack was brutal.

Elita's fort watched the fun, then noted that the dread adults were glancing their way. As Clipper, Dangerous and Typhoon abandoned the battle to Metroplex, Fort Max and the three kids, they made their way for Elita and her gang. They moved on them swiftly.

The fire that greeted them was enormous but not enough to breach the big mechs more than in a minor way. Typhoon paused, then kicked hard at the tower crumbling it to dust almost immediately. Standing on the third floor shooting valiantly, Magnus and Jetta disappeared in the explosive spray of the tower as it disintegrated.

Showering everyone below, there was chaos among the femmes and everyone else as the big mechs stepped inside and began to stomp everything that moved. Drift and Springer on horseback fled the fort leaving the others to their doom.

" **WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? GET BACK HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!"** Elita called before Typhoon's foot rendered her to slag.

"Live to fight another orn," Springer said to Drift as their little mechs and horses galloped away, heading for the aid station and the last standing facility on the battleground.

That's when Wheeljack let her rip.

-0-TBC 4-1-16 **edited 4-1-16**

NOTES: Guest(s): I haven't thought about Dreads having minibots. ON THE LIST! I will also check out Elita as a combiner. So many of them are. Optimus himself is a combiner and has three parts, any of them possible to harm.

Misty: I have such a pic of that. ON THE LIST FOR BATTLE THREE: Arms Race to Doomsday. ;)

Lackwit: This ep is for you. :D


	103. Chapter 103

The Diego Diaries: War (dd4 103)

-0-At the scene of the (war) crime

That's when Wheeljack let it rip.

Underneath the aid center a series of small strategically placed bombs went off raising the station rather intact about fifteen feet off the ground. The human guests watched with **ASTONISHMENT** as the building rose up, exploded and sent shrapnel everywhere. Before it could shred the humans a shimmering light flashed in front of them and all of the debris bounced off it. Glancing upward, they saw the grinning face of Trailbreaker looking down at them as he held an enraptured Silverbow.

: **THANKS, TRAILBREAKER!** : John Morshower shouted.

He nodded, then they all turned back to the symphony that Maestro Wheeljack was conducting. The maze began to blow up but it followed the lines of its construction. It had a strange kind of domino effect as the walls detonated from one end to the other. Standing in the middle of it where he had crawled and hobbled was Jazz with a Bumblebee who now had no wings.

First Aid looked up at a grinning Wheeljack. "' **JACK! YOU BLEW THE WINGS OFF BEE!** "

"I did didn't I," Wheeljack said with exaltation. "Watch this!"

Huge explosions of much larger denser ordinance lifted Red, Blue and Yellow Forts off their foundations and everyone inside as well. The leg of Optimus Prime flew upward with the helm of Prowl as Venture's bot was flipped out of the debacle. Ironhide, what was left of him was flipped out too, the hole through his face evident to everyone. But true to **CHAOS BRINGERS EVERYWHERE™** his little mech staggered on what was left of his feet and began to fire one of the remaining pop guns in his arsenal in no helpful direction whatsoever.

The team that had ridden the shock wave of Yellow Fort landed in various stages of dishevelment, then gathered together, those that still could. **"COME ON! I'LL LEAD YA! FOLLOW ME! CLIFFJUMP-"** Cliff said before he stepped on a landmine. It wasn't very big but he now had only one ped. Listing deeply to one side on his now blasted leg, he waved his little gun. **"Fung low pa tee!"**

Everyone everywhere paused.

"What the hell?" -everyone

"The voice enhancer I had installed is glitching," Cliff said as he struggled with his remote control. **"FOLLOW ME!"** he yelled loudly. His little bot began to hobble forward shooting ineffective shots at the relatively intact metro and dread mechs standing like an urban skyline before them. **"FLING! DOOEY! PO! FO-FO-FO-FO-FO-"**

Metroplex's little big mech leaned down and rapped Cliff on the helm jarring his vocal capacitor.

" **FO- ... ARGH!** " Then the little slagger continued with a heavy limp and a lot of meaningless lip. **"FLUGEL! THAY THAY THAY! FARGE!"**

"Farge?" Ironhide asked, then he burst into laughter.

" **AT LEAST MY BOT IS STILL MOVING, LEAD BUTT!"** Cliff said.

That's when Fireball stepped on Cliffjumper to defend the honor of his brand new atar. He always was a good son since he found out he was one mere joors ago.

A burst of fire and smoke erupted under Fireball's ped, then he stepped back. Cliffjumper was pancaked into a very short, very broad little disaster. **"FLANG! FLANG! PO-TOE! FLANG!"** erupted out of his little pie hole before Wheeljack put him out of everyone's misery. His parts rained far and wide. Wheeljack would be bent over laughing for a moment so everyone still ambulatory began to run for it.

Galloping away after digging out what was left of their horses, Drift and Springer were headed for their life size controllers. It was slower going because Springer's horse only had three legs but they were booking it.

 **"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, SPRINGER!"** Wheeljack said as he began to detonate ordinance everywhere.

They dodged it getting the cheers of the crowd and they would have made it but for a missile launcher rising up out of the ground. It sited in, long slim missiles ignited, then flew with incredible precision at Drift and Springer. They went up like Roman candles at the same moment.

 **"WHAT THE FRAG, 'JACK!?"** Ironhide said as he bent over to laugh.

 **"KABOOM!"** Wheeljack shouted as Perceptor grinned proudly. Yes. He welcomed the death of everyone they held dear with a proud grin.

When the sand settled, Springer was on his face but pulling the upper half of his body toward the sidelines. The lower half was blown up along with his horse. Drift was no where to be seen but the back half of his horse was twitching on the ground nearby.

Vaporized was the key word.

Ironhide grinned, then knelt as he watched the shattered half of tiny Springer make his way toward him. "Come on, son. You can make it. Come to Papa."

He wouldn't. When his fried parts were over a landmine Wheeljack put him out of his misery. Laughter was universal.

"Frag. I was sure I was going to make it," Springer said with a grin.

"I'm one with the elements," Drift said with a laugh.

"That somehow seems fitting for you," Springer said with a grin.

 **"GET THE MISSILE LAUNCHER!"** Metroplex commanded as he and Fort Max turned toward it.

More missiles came up and two other strategically located missile launchers as well. Wheeljack had the entire battle ground covered.

" **FIREBALL! LOOK AT THIS! HE'S GOING TO BLOW US UP! COME ON! EVERYONE! GET THE MISSILE LAUNCHERS!"** Genesis said as he turned his bot.

Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous headed for one of them while the others took up the other two. Clipper would get a missile through the face and fall like an asteroid to the ground in a rain of sparks and smoke. That would be the end of the valiant effort of Arrow to dig out his bond, Paragon. That they were just * **that** * close to success would be a sad tale to tell.

Typhoon would lose a servo and Dangerous would have a new carry hold next to his regular one, the price they paid before they stomped the slag out of their target. That their target had a pile of missiles below it waiting to fire and that they pressed the launcher into them with their big old tiny peds would be talked about forever. It was instructive how far and in how many pieces Dangerous and Typhoon would fly.

Metroplex had to duck as Dangerous' helm flew past.

"What the frag did you use, Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"The good stuff," 'Jack said as he watched the others slow down around the other two launchers.

" **PULL THEM OUT! BEND THEIR GUNS!"** Metroplex said.

Fort Max pulled one out of the ground even as it launched missiles. Those three missiles found Elita's fort and obliterated everyone there to molecules. Ultra Magnus's helm would land in the maze after it came down from its trajectory. He would frown. Barricade, Scorponok, Turmoil, Maelstrom who was eying Chromia with undisguised lust and Sideways would applaud.

Two artillery batteries died at the hands of the metro formers as they ripped them to shreds. That was when things paused as everyone took stock. There were no forts left per se nor where they recognizable as them. Venture was staggering around with a sword he was too light weight to carry but he made it to Fort Max. Lowing it with all his minuscule strength, everyone could see it hit hard on the mighty mech's tiny big ped. What was harder though was watching Fort Max lift his ped and obliterate the plucky but unwise little bot.

 **"OH! VENTURE!** A moment of silence please," Bumblebee said with a laugh. They took a moment and as they did they looked around. Just about the only functional bots were the three dread kids, Metroplex and Fort Max. Everyone else was either obliterated or on their way.

"The metro-formers and dreads are left. Wheeljack?" Ratchet said as he picked up the Megatron doll. "Do you have anything left?"

Wheeljack grinned slowly, maniacally. "Oh … yeah," he said then pushed the buttons.

The ground shivered in four places as huge guns emerged. They were double barreled and began to sight in on the big frames. "Here we go," Wheeljack said pressing the button.

Warheads launched and they found their targets. Metroplex lost his helm immediately and fell forward onto the launcher site he had destroyed with Max. Because he did all the munitions waiting to fire exploded and he flew upward for a great height before falling down to the ground again. Fort Max took three shots and literally exploded. His parts would rain down for a while.

The three dreads who were shocked a moment broke into several directions to go for the guns. Even though Wheeljack could guide his guns, they were faster. Video games paid off sometimes. Fireball reached one and pulled it out of the ground. He threw it to one side before it exploded. Genesis wasn't as lucky and got one between the optics before throwing himself forward to mash the gun emplacement in a slagging display of selfless self sacrifice that would win him more points among the mechs and femmes watching than he would ever come to know. The ordinance underground exploded. He did too.

Fireball and Quasar looked at Genesis with astonishment, then turned their fury on the other sites. They were faster and destroyed them. Turning to look at Wheeljack, they smirked with fury.

 **"WE BEAT YOU, MR. WHEELJACK!"** -both

Wheeljack grinned, then a platform began to rise upward. A big gun, one that looked like it could kill real bots began to emerge.

Glancing at each other, Fireball and Quasar began to manipulate their bots to run like the wind. They reached it just as it clicked into place. Ripping it out took both of them but they did. Wheeljack laughed, then pressed the master button. Every bit of unexploded ordinance on the field went off. It was incredible. They had been standing and playing their game on a death trap. Dust, rocks, bits of buildings and bots, hopes and dreams went up in a blast and flash of inglorious glory. When the dust settled, the two infants were still go. They were battered and peppered but their bots could still move.

An enormous cheer went up as the crowd saluted them. Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous took bows for the talented kids. Then it grew quiet again as they surveyed the damage. That is when Chevron and Lauren, Gravitas and Lady Sella pulled their dolls from their carry holds and set them on the ground. They began to walk onto the field. Sella looked at Wheeljack. "Are you going to blow us up too?"

"Oh **frag** no," Wheeljack said to great acclaim.

Even the priests laughed.

The little mechs and femme walked around the battlefield offering 'last rites' to the mechanisms and their pieces parts. It was as cute as it got as the priests and Sella on the sidelines gave the words of comfort regarding death to the players who had been blowed up as Ironhide would so quaintly put it. It was the right ending to the best few moments had in several decaorns.

"Well we know who gets this slagger," Ratchet said putting the Megatron doll down on the playing field when the priests were concluded.

Fireball and Quasar maneuvered their bot-lets to Megatron who turned to face them sword drawn. Ratchet had given the control to Optimus who had crapped out early. He grinned and set to battle. That was when Quasar and Fireball picked up huge bits of the maze and began to beat Megatron into the ground. His little guns were useless against the onslaught. In seconds, his little carcass was as unrecognizable as anyone else.

A huge cheer went up, then everyone turned to Optimus. He glanced around, then grinned. "Ice cream?" he asked to universal acclaim.

-0-Later

They stood in the apartment building, the Family Tower Habitat and stared at their new art pieces. A row on a shelf was cleared in the main room to put the trophies of combat on display. Ratchet smiling like an idiot, Ironhide with a hole in his face, Optimus Prime minus an optic, Elita with a steel bar sticking through her helm, Ultra Magnus looking surprised and pissed at the same time as well as the twins and Bluestreak's helms lined the shelf, their surprisingly size an incredible addition to a place filled with artifacts of Mars and Earth.

Everyone grinned at them. "You're a sick man, Will," Sarah said with a chuckle. "How did you get them to agree to this?"

"I asked," Will Lennox said to universal laughter. "Remember, no one gets to handle them. The tech inside is secret beyond secret."

They stood a while chatting about the battle which was currently being broadcast down the MCA down link to **UNIVERSAL** acclaim on Earth.

-0-Walking back

"We need to have bots in the game."

"I know. I'm having some made."

"Will they get my great beauty right?"

Breakdown grinned. "Oh, I'm sure they will."

They walked onward to go to lunch, their baby recharging in his carrier. His high end carrier.

-0-TBC 4-2-16 **edited 4-5-16**


	104. Chapter 104

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 104)

-0-Later that day

They finished lunch together having gathered the pieces parts of their aforementioned mechs, put in orders for their new ones with the kids from The Game Store who had come to watch their work go up in smoke and made tentative plans to do it all over again.

Leader-1 mentioned there would be a major mini-con contingent next time, Starscream informed everyone in two miles around him that the Seekers would fly in the next round, Thundercracker was still laughing at Starscream, Ironhide and Blackjack along with Raptor and Hard Drive would bring their helicopters next time and blast everyone's aft, the femmes informed their game engineers that they wanted to be able to take nuclear blasts and keep going, especially Chromia, Cliffjumper was going for a complete re-design to make sure he could withstand **EVERYTHING** this time around not to mention his armaments ... they would be **HUGE** , the Metroformers hoped to have even better stronger botlets **AND** have pretender shells next time so they could wander around and see the battlefield better ... **THEN** everyone would be (more) sorry (than they were now), the priests were going to have a sanctuary area around a still being constructed mini Temple of Simfur that would allow bots to crawl in and die with friends, horses would be numerous since Springer and Drift managed to last longer than those who didn't have them, there would be 'free bases' for folks to regroup or 'cry baby pens' as some of the tougher bots called them, Optimus Prime would get 'special rules' or so said a still outraged Prowl and he himself would be a 'fragging gorilla next time', Venture who **'REALLY REALLY LIKED THIS GAME!'** would be 'enhanced' though what that meant was still unknown, Miler would try to be in the game … maybe someone needed a mathematician? … the titan kids would be there with bells on and "help the dread kids, Appa. Okay?" … it would be … more forts with greater guns and artillery of their own would be constructed, no one would be allowed to mine the battlefield this much and get away with it though Wheeljack would because he was a sparkling at spark, Jetta and Raptor would have back up plans because they were **GREAT** friends and didn't like to lose, Flint would be here sooner so he could last longer than walking his bot into Yellow Fort and dying almost immediately, Optimus would have a better speech prepared for those who were about to die … did I tell you that the ^%$# Seekers would ^%$# be able to ^%$# fly next time? … Cambo would be a medic too because the sight of Gypsy fried to a crisp was too much to take and their two boys wanted him to do it too, the humans were **DETERMINED** to have their own platoons in the game because 'we're pretty good at video games too, Wheeljack and Perceptor' … Wheeljack and Perceptor laughed a long time then agreed it might be fun to have new cannon fodder to shoot at … the soldiers including Morshower, Fulton and the Alpha and Beta Striker teams commed a request to the kids from The Game Place and they jumped on that **'AWESOME'** idea, Judy Witwicky and the Ladies Auxiliary of Mars also commed The Game Store kids and were accepted as clients to everyone's great delight minus the men who weren't going to be told until the next game and Ultra Magnus. He was coming as a fucking tank next time.

So it went … that part that was actually known. There would be much, much more to the story next time around. Oh yes. Yes there would.

-0-On the road to Mandalay

Ratchet and Ironhide hugged kids, then watched as they derezzed to go back to their stations with Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous. The entire group of gamers who now called themselves 'The Prime Ones' had adjourned to a huge restaurant in New York City called Tiny's Delicatessen where they had gorged themselves, had great beer from their incredible selection and pledged undying fealty to Optimus, the 'El Supremo of the Doomed Brigade'.

It had been incredible to watch the happiness of the metro and dread kids, their laughter and delight in the praise and attention of the mechs and femmes with the group. They had triumphed at the end and with Venture who had slagged Grimlock got kudos galore.

The dinobots who were sitting nearby, some of them glowering promised to bring the pain next time. They were given a standing ovation to a) placate their fury and b) placate their fury. They were placated.

For now.

When they had begun to break up, the 25 baskets of infants leaving with their genitors and grand genitors, the families both walked to the metro with the metro and dread formers to head back to Autobot City and real life. It was a reluctant group of happy and bemused individuals that did.

And Cliffjumper.

Following him was the nurse from his convolescence who had taken to following him around like a love struck puppy.

That one.

Oddly enough, his name was Buzz Saw but you can call him Buzz.

-0-On the street before the apartment with the Prime, Twin and Ironhide v Ratchet extended families as six metro and three dread kids reluctantly gather to leave earlier

"Ada, can we come when we can?" -all three dreads

"Of course," Ratchet replied as he was embraced in the towering figure of Quadrus who decided family life was **AWESOME!** The others hovered around everyone, looking at all of them like long lost relations which it would appear all of them wanted to be minus the lost.

"We never had families like this before. I never had so much fun," Tru said sweetly. "Hunting is fun. We like it and we're good at it. The adults in our group really take good care of us but this is different. I like it."

It occurred to everyone there just how young these incredibly huge, incredibly capable yet achingly vulnerable mechs were. All of them were feeling the burn.

Typhoon, Dangerous and Clipper who were watching with amusement and interest said nothing. They were mentors and even grand genitors but the deep down hands on family loving and belonging was something they couldn't supply. They gave the infants love, protection, education and purpose-filled safety and direction but the rest? Field trips to the pool, movie night in the bosom of brothers and sisters, school activities and the like, that was outside their ability to provide until now.

They had talked to Prime, Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide describing the longing the youngsters had and all had reached the same conclusion for this, the treasure of their people and the future.

 **COME ON DOWN!**

Typhoon looked at the metro kids. "Clipper, Dangerous and I have talked to Jetta and the others assigned to creating habitations here for our people. They are going to be building an apartment for the three of us in the new construction. I have asked them to create it for the three of us and you six younglings."

The metro kids looked at him, each other, then smiled. "You mean … we can live here too?" Tru asked as the other five looked at their elders with surprise.

"That's the idea," Typhoon said as Clipper and Dangerous nodded.

"You'll not go hunting again, infants," Clipper said. "You can help defend the border lands but you're not hunting again."

They stared at the three, then Quadrus straightened. "We can fight, Amma. We can hunt down those who would hurt us and find the lost."

"So can many others, some of them older and more educated. I want you to have more normal experiences. I have spoken," Typhoon said.

The six stared at him, then smiled. "That … we can do that, right?" Lumi asked as he looked at the others. They considered that, then began to nod. "We can go to movies and things … eat out in restaurants. All of it?" he asked.

Ty nodded. He grinned. "I think its required here."

Optimus looked at the three with empathy. These were nine kids looking for more and their auras reflected that. They had no idea that a different life could happen for them and because of their pretender shells they were able to see it first hand.

"What about us, Appa?" Fireball asked with a trace of anxiety.

"I thought we settled that," Ironhide said with a grin "Unless of course you changed your minds ..."

" **NO!"** -three dread kids

"Wow, Appa. I'm glad you called us to come here," Verilus said

"So am I, infant," Ty said with a big grin. "I would never agree to this if it were anyone else." Ty turned to Ratchet and Ironhide. "I grant you temporary permanent custody over these, our most precious treasure," he said nodding to the three ecstatic dread kids. He turned to Ratchet. "I received your paperwork. I will have the infants put their glyphs on and send it to the Bureau of Vital Statistics at City Hall."

Ratchet nodded, then smirked at Prowl. "We're in an arms and legs race with the slagger over here," he said nodding to Prowl. "We're winning."

Prowl smirked back. "For now."

Laughter was had as the kids hugged Ironhide and Ratchet. "We'll be home when we can."

Everyone hugged, shook servos and exchanged personal information for contact. It was only then the eleven pretenders of the biggest ships in the arsenel of The People disappeared. They would return to six dreadnought class space stations and now six moderate to smaller sized metro-former class ships that would take up station with the dreads, filling in the distances between them in ship mode to put a fist to the machinations of the enemy. They would also have genitors and siblings along with their grand genitors who had raised them thus far.

It was awesome.

-0-On the street after they left

"Well, didn't this turn out amazing," Ratchet said as he held a onsie clad Orion. It was as cold right now as a winter day in Antarctica but everyone was warm anyway. "I think I need to remodel a spare berth room into a bunkhouse for youngsters. I need another apartment to make this work. Those are some tall infants. We need your genitor's house, Ironhide. Or the one across from us."

"Then kick them out," Ironhide said as Praxus pressed his face against his big old pa. Then both grinned at each other.

"Ada? Do we have new brothers?" Sunspot said from down on the ground. The other mechs, Hero and the infants were smiling upward along with Spot.

"Yep," Ratchet replied.

" **WOW! THAT'S A LOT OF YOUNGLINGS!"** Bos said with a giant smile. **"I LIKE THEM SO MUCH!"**

"They sure like you," Ratchet replied.

By then, the grandgenitors of everyone had reached them having taken a later train to accommodate everyone. They gathered around Optimus Prime's family and Ironhide's, then Appa Ratchet smiled. "What did we miss?" he asked innocently.

-0-On station out there

"That's mighty kind of you to let them have our children," Clipper said with a grin as they gathered in Typhoon's station's quarters. It was palatial and filled with personal mementoes of their life on the run. It included a lot of images of the dreads and metro kids as younger beings.

"They need to venture out and what a great group to do that than them," Ty said. "Besides, they'll always be ours too."

"I don't mind sharing. They need to go to school, make friends, learn how to live in a group … the pretender tech was the making of all of us," Dangerous said sipping his high grade. "What a lot of fun we've had since coming here. I do hope we can stay without going out there again. I find it hard to face the silence and loneliness again after this."

"I know," Clipper said. "I talked to Jetta during the game and put in for an apartment for the three of us and the metro kids in their new construction. Its going to be a test for frames our size. Think about it. We can decorate it to our tastes, have neighbors, do things in our colony. I want to see what kind of clubs they have and maybe join a book club. Did you see the bookstores?"

Ty nodded, then grinned. "What a great day," he said.

They all agreed.

-0-Shortly after

Lights flashed in front of Typhoon as six metro-former ships came into view. They hung in the darkness, their bodies illuminated as the light of Typhoon's station mode bathed them. They were huge but not as big as others that had come. These were still growing mechanisms, young by any measure of the adults of their frame.

"Welcome, infants. I'm Typhoon, Lord of the Big Frames. You are mine and I am yours," he said formally from the command deck of his person. Paragon was with him to help get the kids dispersed, then would leave for the rest of his weekend.

"Lord Typhoon, I am Quadrus, leader of the hunter-killer group A-12. I am in your service and commend to your command all who follow me," a youthful voice said formally over the intercom system.

"I accept," Typhoon said simply. "Give to me your oaths and those for the First Disciple of Primus, the great Optimus Prime. I will convey them personally."

They murmured both in Primal vernacular, a common speech among the big frames such were their age as they made oaths to both they would not short of death break. Then flights of Seekers emerged to lead them to their stations. By the time they were dispersed between the dreadnought stations, they would have a commander for the grounders and Seeker flights stationed on them for the first time in their lives.

It would be amazing for both sides.

-0-TBC 4-3-16 **edited 4-5-16**


	105. Chapter 105

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 105)

-0-Cybertron

They landed in Iacon and drove to the active HQ which was close to the original. The older one was being expanded after some of its facilities were used earlier for communications. Walking past throngs of those who were working, pausing to talk to some and comfort others, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Springer and Drift walked into the center to catch up.

Things were going well given the circumstances. Security was up at long last in every outlying area. Criminals were being rounded up or tracked, the hungry and ill were being cared for and infrastructure was rising upward all around them. There were no major cities on world that didn't have a plan and/or were working toward implementing it. There wasn't a road system that served any town or city of any reasonable size that wasn't either repaired or under repair.

Airports were open facilitating relief. Relief had been organized so it could be delivered. There were sparklings being separated and elders being comforted. A rhythm was coming together on world and it was a huge relief to everyone who struggled with the magnitude of the disaster before them.

Huge set aside areas for the dead were being used to decently care for those who had lain for eons under rubble or along the roads and waterways of the planet. Those who had struggled here had become to some degree hardened to the horrors around them. It was a defense and a habit that was slowly unwinding now in the soft light of relief. Processor Health had to step up their search for professionals to handle the rising numbers of the distraught.

Optimus listened to the officers in charge of different parts of the overall picture brief them, then he looked around. Spotting who he wanted to speak with, he walked to a conference door nearby where Soundwave worked. He was on a call, so Prime waited along with the others.

Sitting on chairs nearby, one holding a datapad and the other dozing, Rumble and Lazorbeak passed the time. They glared at Optimus but didn't say anything. Soundwave looked up, then called to the two mini-cons. "Rumble, Lazorbeak, return."

They stared at the Autobots with poisonous expressions, they leaped into the air transforming as they did. They slid into the chest compartment that they rode in normally, then Soundwave stood. "Prime."

"Soundwave. I would like an update on the rest of the Empire and if there is any news about the 'Cons still roaming standing down," Optimus asked.

Soundwave nodded as they entered and sat down. He sat himself and gave them word that even though broadcasts had been sent and there was constant demands and pro-surrender propaganda going out, the situation stood as it had before. They would discuss strategies for a joor, then Prime's group would head out to tour cities all over the world.

-0-On another planet

They stepped off the bus, then made their line to walk inside the school. Their weekly trip to the library in Autobot City which now had a planetarium on the roof was just accomplished. They had gone up to see the universe as it was known including this system and the reclaiming Empire of the Cybertronian Prime, then walked down to get their reading for pleasure books and those needed for their classes.

Book bags hung off shoulders as they tramped along heading for the school doors and the warmer interiors of Youngling Day. At this time of the spring on Mars with its double sized seasons and nearly nonexistent atmosphere, the cold could be as bitter as the south pole on Earth. Given that they were protected, it had become a merely entertaining thing to know than a horror to battle.

The human kids had been given new survival gear with different colors, with more give and take in construction as well as other options available. Their wardrobe had grown along with their comfort in the violent zero sum life of Mars. They entered, climbed into their box and were carried back to Terradive's classroom. They entered, hopped out, then ran to their table for 30 minutes of silent reading from their new and/or old books.

It was quiet as Terradive walked around looking at the choices made, helped with vocabulary and enjoyed the light streaming in through the windows where a pile of service animals had settled to bask as well. When they were through with reading, they would have astronomy, Cybertronian geology, history which was featuring the War of Rust, then write both in their journals and creatively to a prompt. Their prompt today? 'Predict your life in the near future. What will that be like when you enter Youngling Intermediate School?'

It was pleasant and quiet in the classroom that afternoon. It would be more awesome when they brought out the telescopes later on.

That didn't count their planned and soon to happen field trip to Trypticon.

-0-At the City Hall having a meeting with the Public Works Department

Ratchet sat with Jetta and a couple of mechs who did the designs and allocated crews for constructions smaller than cities. There was lots of building, repairs and expansions going on in the colony as families grew, relatives were found and groups bound together in solidarity, thus requiring more and different kinds of spaces. Ratchet was here to expand the apartment yet again to accommodate three big frame kids who would divide half their time here and half on duty.

"We placed the little couple across from you in a new apartment to accommodate their family plans. They have their infant now and they need a bigger place because their appas and ammas want to live with them to help. We will go in and refresh the place for Alie and Blackjack. Then we can remodel their apartment and have it square with yours. Did you know that everyone on one side and now one on the other belong to your family?" Jetta asked.

"I do recall that you do too, son-in-law. Our future plan is to populate a tower with family," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Jetta snickered. "Oh frag."

Ratchet grinned. "Ironhide and I have taken the pledge. If new younglings don't come to us in a box with instructions for reassembly, then they go to social services."

"Why don't I believe you?" Jetta asked as the others grinned.

"Habit?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle. They returned to the task at hand.

-0-Swamming

They bobbed in the water of the school's gigantic swimming pool. Their physical education teacher, a young femme named Kippie was in the water too. She smiled at them, a class of infants from Group D in the Sparkling School where she taught all manner of skills, games and practices to babies to help them grow strong, confident and coordinated. "Alright … look at me," she said with a smile as she tread water.

They turned to her eventually, fifteen tiny tot-lets floating in the water with giant smiles. They dog paddled a bit, tread water and babbled. Orion and his group, this one, were ready to rumble. She smiled again. "Swim to me, babies. Swim to me," she said as she slowly floated back from them.

They paddled madly after her. Nearby, making notes in his datapad, Roto watched with amusement. The infants were hilarious and fearless. Diving was next, then he would join them on the water slide going down the spiral device with infants on his lap to land in the water.

He couldn't wait.

-0-At The Mall at Tri-Cities, near Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

Their segways sped across the huge first floor concourse of the facility that stretched for what seemed like hundreds of miles to the humans buzzing along. It was as vast a constructed structure as any of them had ever seen and much larger than any on Earth. It was brightly lit, filled with shoppers and those out for fun.

:Where are we going?: Octavia Bowers asked as she rode on the segway behind Jessie Landon.

:We're going to a Circle art display at the Galleria: Jessie said as they maneuvered as a group around a huge pot of crystals arranged artfully. They threw colored light on the ground and were enormously tall displays.

:What is the Circle? I heard they were a kind of cult: Octavia asked.

No one answered until they arrived at the door of the Galleria where a show of Circle art from the Diaspora was on display. Slowing to a stop, Jessie looked back at Octavia who was sitting on the side of the segway on the bench. :There's a number of factions among the bots, some warlike including the Decepticons and some peaceful like the Missionaries, the Circle, the Neutrals and others. The Circle is a group that practices peace and unity. They're good folks. They're not a cult. They're a faction in the population of the bots. A lot of our friends are Circle. Drift is a member of them and the Knights too. All of it's good. Let's go look: She gunned the segway and the group roared in to look at the art that had been gathered, some of it tens of thousands and hundreds of thousands of years old. The craziest aspect of that was the simple fact that for many of the pieces the makers were still here and alive.

-0-Hu-An Habitat, sovereign territory of the Hu-An Alliance, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in the center of their plot looking around themselves as they searched for weeds. There were so few that they had to be carefully hunted. The habitat was very watchful about the proliferation of useless things like weeds and mold.

"Look at those tomatoes," Rambler said glancing across the way to the human contingent's plots. They were many, well tended and exploding with produce. "I wonder what a real one would taste like."

Coros considered that, then shrugged. "I don't think we'd do good on organic food."

Rambler grinned as he found a pair of weeds. He pulled them. "I like their food though. I love hamburgers and fries. I love to eat that kind of food."

"I do too," Coros said with a sigh. He was still in school after school trying to catch up but he was doing a lot better. He had knuckled down as did the others and found his innate love of school growing once more. Life had been hard here but he had knuckled down and was gaining ground. One of the strangest parts of the experience was that he liked Rambler a lot. "Are you going to the races next weekend?"

"I don't know. My atar is on Cybertron for the next decaorn so I'd have to see what's going on. I'd like to. Did you know when they opened it they had us racing too?"

"No," Coros said glancing up with surprise. "That must have been fun."

"The crowd was huge. Half the colony was there," Rambler said as he watered a number of bushes that had pretty flowers. They could also use their petals and other plant parts when things died down a bit to work out their DNA and graph genomes.

Chemistry was awesome.

"One of these orns I'm going to have a fully functioning t-cog and then the open road is mine," Coros said with a slight grin. "I can't wait."

"You and me both," Rambler said as he refilled the water bucket. They would work for another joor, then leave on the bus for school again. Coros would leave for school even after school was out.

They worked together amiably, then walked out with their class after a small lesson on growing plants from the Hu-An science liaison to the schools, Larc.

-0-Cybertron

They stood on the top floor of a gigantic tower that would be twice as tall as those on Mars. This was more to the Cybertronian style, skyscrapers so big and tall that they defied description. As they listened to the site bosses explaining things, Optimus looked out over the plain where Capital City once sprawled. It was a mixed bag thus far and as he nodded and agreed with this and that idea, this and that plan, the ghosts of the past lay all before him among the broken bones and blast holes of a fabled destroyed city.

-0-TBC 4-4-16 **edited 4-5-16**


	106. Chapter 106

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 106) not edited yet

-0-Cybertron

They walked down the street in Polyhex that was very famous for its length and the number of turns and twists that were part of it. It was nearly fifty miles long, had a lot of curves undulating back and forth making it a great drag strip for those who liked to drift when they raced. It probably produced the most tickets for rowdy behavior than any other place on Cybertron. It also was a huge commercial district for a city that was a commercial and financial center of the world.

One of the things that made Prime blink no matter where he went was the absence of debris. Millions and by the end probably trillions of tons of materials both useful and otherwise were removed to be recycled if possible and re-purposed into an inert matter otherwise. There were so many toxic waste sites that many were the flagged areas that were off limits until they could be salvaged properly. As much work was going on below ground as above as they repaired the basic infrastructure that was necessary to rebuilding the cities.

He had gone into the rural outback as well earlier noting that their resurrection was actually much faster than that of the huge urban areas. Many towns and villages all over the planet were rebuilt, ready to do the sort of things necessary to the construction process everywhere else. It was a good thing to see towns and villages not only rebuilt and functioning but at a level of luxury for those who lived there that was an impossible dream before. For many in the forgotten hinterlands of Cybertron, living under an overpass was the height of luxury.

This unique winding main road that cut through Polyhex, a fabled road that was fronted on all sides by luxury commerce and habitations was now the home of those who once were hassled if they even ventured this direction. It was thrilling to Prime to see the different groups work so well together. There were still holdouts, mostly those who had come into the planet from sanctuaries nearby. Some of them expected the usual deference and preferential treatment. He was going to sit for Primal Hearings on two of them today. They would find that the Prime who had compromised and worked hard to hold the line that allowed literally a billion of their people to flee to safety wasn't the same Prime that would hear their grievances in a court today.

That Prime was still there but he was less inclined to follow his spark and hope that everyone could redeem themselves without some experiencing a hard slam into the rock wall of his unbending, unflagging will to renew their life the right way. They continued onward as Jetta and the local engineering teams explained how they would raise the city again, faster, better, newer and more beautiful than before.

-0-In a classroom with Mr. J-C4

"Now I want you to describe what you see on your trays," he said as he walked around the room ready to assist his students. They were working with powerful microscopes to see what the structure on a microscopic level was on a series of small samples taken from the bedrock of a stream in the Valles. Geology was going great guns and they were identifying the rocks and ground formations of their hemisphere. Their instructor, a famed university professor from Praxus was leading them along the primrose path to enlightenment one box of rocks at a time.

Coros was studying a piece of sandstone, a rock that you would have to dig incredibly deep into Cybertron to find. It was an intriguing thing with its strange crystalline structure so he wrote what he saw as best he could. Sitting next to him with his own, Rambler was adding his two shanix to the work paper that all of them had to fill out for their geology folders. His was an igneous stone, one found at the foot of Mount Olympus. It was razor sharp obsidian and along its jagged edge, its black form seemed to turn a light greenish-yellow. Apparently it was a stone of great prize among early human cultures who used it to make projectile points, something Mr. J-C4 had shown them when they had gathered to begin this project.

It was awesome.

"Coros, are you done yet or do you need more time?" he asked as he finished his lengthy description and suppositions about the stone and its many and various aspects.

"Almost," Coros said as he wrote furiously. They would trade and study their specimens coming to their own conclusions. The box of rocks that sat in the center of their table, utilized by five students would take a while to complete. Orns even. Mr. J-C4 didn't mind. This was the most fun he had as a teacher in his life. The afternoon slipped onward as the sunbeams from the window moved across the floor slowly.

-0-Elsewhere

"Sunspot."

"Capital City is the capital of Cybertron, the center of much of the arts and museums, the location of the Senate and the High Councils and one of the largest cities on Cybertron," he said as he stood to answer the question.

"Very good." Terradive nodded. "All of that is correct."

Sunspot sat, then smiled at his teammates. They were playing geography games. Mr. Terradive asked the question to his students who were all part of a group, they conferred, then he called on one of them to give the answer. So far everyone was winning. He looked at his card box and drew out another. "Why was the city of Iacon best situated to become the headquarters of the Autobot faction? Discuss."

They all bent in together talking in whispers, then Terradive rang the tiny bell that came with the game. "This question will be for your table," he said nodding to the humans. "Annabelle, please answer."

She stood and smiled. :Iacon is one of the largest and most urban cities on Cybertron. It is the media capital of the planet and a great deal of government offices were there. Because it was the biggest and strongest of the city-states with the wealthiest people and the most headquarters for corporations, they chose the city to be headquarters. Given that a lot of the leaders of Cybertron who also lead the Autobots were from Iacon, it was an easy choice to make:

Terradive nodded. "That was a great answer, Annabelle. Congratulations to your group," he said with a nod to the smiling humans sitting at the table. They were ecstatic. "All of your points are correct." He grinned and chose another question. "Tell why Uraya is a strategic city on Cybertron and why it was so. Discuss," he said as the groups huddled together to talk.

Dogs and other service animals lay nearby snoring in the sunlight streaming through the window.

-0-At the Central Office of the Autobot City Unified School District, Tower 1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in the big conference room going over the needs, problems, projections and other important items that pertained to the school district. Sideswipe was with Vice President Sunstreaker, pressed into service to take care of the minutes of the meeting because Secretary Ironhide was on Cybertron. He was listening to Herling as he explained the updating of the texts for Cybertronian history and science that would be introduced all through the school system shortly.

"We try to update every 30 decaorns. The old texts will be put into recycle as soon as we get the new ones into the classrooms. We have so much material now that it really is necessary to update as we go. We also have a great deal of audio-visual materials to put into the libraries and into the school system databases so that our students get to see more of what home was like. It's really very exciting," Herling said as Nova nodded.

"It sounds like it. I read the text that my youngest son is going to use. Thank you for letting us go over them," Hugh-E said as he did his duty on the school board. "The more they know, the better it will be. I worry that the distance and differences here will make it harder for them to feel Cybertronian and fit in there."

"That's what we're working to avoid," Nova said as he nodded.

"So we updated history and science," Sunstreaker said checking his datapad. "The next update is math and health. What about the Temple instruction?"

"We have a committee working out the text that we plan to use to show the students what it all means, to tell about the relics especially the AllSpark and how important it all is to us. We have asked for a committee to create a version of the great books geared to the different age and comprehension levels along with related materials. It will include The Covenant of Primus of course and others like the Prophecies of the Primes, the Book of Armaments, the Book of Accessories, the Acts of the 13 and others. We have asked Cyclonus to either be a part of it or supply someone who will speak of the Guiding Hand. It will receive its own book and related curriculum as per the Monastery. Alpha Trion has agreed to chair the group. We expect a lot of teaching materials in keeping with the advice of Lady Sella."

Sunstreaker nodded. "I want my kids to know this stuff. It's part of who we are and they need it. My brother is more religious than I am but all of it matters to me."

Herling nodded. "I agree. We want to provide a completely well-rounded vision of who we are for our students. We don't live on Cybertron so we are automatically at a disadvantage so this should help a great deal."

"That's good," Hugh-E said as the other members of the board nodded. "What's next?" he asked.

"We would like to discuss the set aside towers that will be part of the new construction currently underway south of the Metro-District," he said and they did.

-0-In a home

Knockout looked at the baby who was lying on the berth. He was lying on a very soft very expensive blanket made of something the humans called cashmere. It was beautiful, only the best and their son, Breakout seemed to love it. He stared at his ada with a smile on his cute little face. Knockout smiled back. "What a cute little kid you are. Of course you are. Look who your ada is," he said. He sat down and stared at the baby. "I never asked for nor expected you. You're a pain in the aft to my general mobility but I'm glad you're here. You're going to be someone and you're going to be amazing. I'm going to see to it. My genitors had other things to do so I had a few detours but you're going to get the best."

The baby smiled at him as if he understood what Knockout was saying. Knockout grinned. "Smart little slagger, you are. Don't tell your atar that I said this. Okay?"

The baby smiled. He wouldn't.

-0-Prison

They stood in the conference room waiting for their hero to come. They had asked to speak to him and they brought gifts. Going around the colony, learning that they were equal and things were barter in exchange for work was astonishing. They had eaten food they didn't know existed and lived in a house that was brilliant. Now they were coming to assist their strange hero and as they stood nervously waiting, they saw him walking down the hallway to the room. He entered, was relieved of his cuffs, then sat at the table as instructed.

The little group looked at him, then the guards. "We want to have him come with us. What do we have to do?"

"He has to do it himself," the guard said.

The little femme, Gem, Exo who was his brother and the others were here with gifts. Hydro felt incredibly small and even light helmed as he looked at their anxiety and fear.

"We came to help you get out so you can live in the colony. We brought you things," his own father said to him.

Hydro nodded. "That's nice. How are you doing?"

"We're a lot better. We're not hungry or afraid," the little femme said. They moved them closer to where he sat at the table.

He stared at the gifts a moment, then the anxious faces of those he had saved. "You don't know who I am or what I've done."

"You saved us," Gem said as she stepped closer. "You saved us. Now we're going to save you."

-0-TBC 4-5-16 **edited 4-6-16**

NOTE: Thanks for noticing Frenzy. I have a list and between working on taxes and this, I'm surprised I didn't list them as Rumble and W-2. :D:D:D


	107. Chapter 107

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 107)

-0-Later that day

:Ironhide:

:What?:

:Where are you?:

:We're in Capital City watching things go up:

:Awesome. When are you going to be home?:

:Dinnertime. Then we come back everyday for the next decaorn unless something gets blowed up:

Ratchet grinned. :Come to the Diner On The Corner and bring Prime when you come back. Okay?:

:Okay. See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya:

:Who wouldn't want to be me?: Ratchet said. A smirk came back and the link settled. Ratchet considered the evening and grinned. "Get home on time, slagger." He hurried onward to finalize everything.

-0-In the Family Habitat, Tower 2, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together eating a delicious lunch, the desserts of which were sent over from the Resort. Judy Witwicky, Sarah Lennox and Linda Graham were there on their day off along with the armed forces femmes and dozens of family settled around the big lounge or heading here and there. Octavia Bowers was there too, joining them to get acquainted, head out later with some of them and gather the zeitgeist for her husband.

"What do you do for church around here?" Octavia asked. "My husband and I attend regularly."

"The Community Bulletin Board has a human section, one for the habitats and their activities. A few at Earth 1 gather on Martian Wednesday for study and the Muslims pray together on Martian Friday. There's shrines for the Hindus and the Buddhists at Earth 1 and everyone is encouraged to come there if they want to use them or attend things.

"The Catholics have a mass broadcast to them from Earth on Martian Sunday and someone here is able to give the communion. Most of the humans here either celebrate privately or not at all. No one cares what you believe or not as long as you're part of the team," Judy Witwicky said as she poured more wine for everyone. "There's even a Wiccan I'm told."

"Martian Wednesday?" Octavia said.

"There's two clocks running here. On The Hourly News, they used the Terran Military Clock a lot. That's Earth time and a concession to us. All of us use the Martian clock and calendar otherwise," Jessie Landon began. "Since the bots use a fourteen day 'week', Martian Wednesday is day five, Martian Sunday is day 14."

"The orbit of Mars makes the year 686.9 days long and each day itself 24 hours and nearly 38 minutes. We use 688.6 days for the year, solar days. If you do a lot of math that I won't bore you with, we have two years that are 688 days followed by three with 689 days. We will lose according to a long explanation by Wheeljack one day every 1000 years. We drop a day every millennium to make it correct. Dates on the calendar here end with M.Y. meaning Martian year.

"On Earth, science divided the year into 12 months for their own convenience, not ours though the days fit except for what I just told you. Eight months are 56 days while four are 55 days long. On Earth, they call them the same names … January through December and the bots though they use the names of their own months between each other and other things call them by our names to us as a courtesy. They also plug their holidays into that calendar though theirs are much farther apart on the Cybertronian calendar which is way longer than ours. They celebrate Christmas Surprise about six times on our calendar because our years are shorter than theirs.

"As for the length of the day … let me think a moment," Jessie said as she paused. "We're about one and a half times from the sun as earth and our year because of its orbit is twice as long, almost. The names have a tiny 'M' next to them to show they're Martian.

"Humans on Earth apply the seven day week for the months with 56 days but they don't fit with the months that have 55 days. The bots have their own week and enforce it here. Its 14 days long and 11 of them are the work week. There are three day weekends. They had a vote to have weekends and it won with landslide backing. So this is the first orn or day of the work week. Weekend will be eleven days from now and last three.

"Some of the words about time you need to know are orn. That means day. Joor means hour though its slightly longer than an hour. Breem means fifteen minutes or there about. Nanosecond is short and they often talk about something lasting 56 billion nanoseconds. They can tell the time internally and be incredibly precise even if we can't. Decaorn means ten days. There's other words you need to know. Ask us. Some of us can read simple NeoCybex. That's their main standard language, the one used mostly here but there are zillions of languages and dialects. The language in print, on television and on buildings is NeoCybex, the most common here," Jessie said as the others nodded.

"Sounds complex. What about the seasons? I was told this is spring," Octavia said.

They nodded. "It is. Spring is the longest season. Winter is the shortest and fall is just shorter than winter. You can say there's summer but it doesn't seem that way to me because the weather is so much like spring. There's two extra seasons however depending on how close or far from the sun we are. Perihelion is when we're closer and we're warmer. Aphelion is when we're farthest away. It can be colder outside at your head than your feet at the same time because the atmosphere is so thin. During the warmer seasons the sandstorms used to kill this planet. Now they have them controlled. Imagine a sandstorm 250 mile high that covers the planet completely for months," Molly said.

"I can't," Octavia said honestly.

"We're pretty lucky. The bots are so damned smart," Judy Witwicky said. "I love it here though I miss feeling the breeze on my face."

"The winds can get to 180 miles an hour around here and during winter, the clouds are overhead moving swiftly," Linda Graham said.

"I can't wait until the habitat extension at the Resort is finished and the plants inside stabilized. We're even going to have a dog park in the far end of the wooded area," Judy said. "I know my dogs will love it."

"I would love to bring my dogs," Octavia said. "I have a german shepherd and a bouvier."

"Wow," Devon said with a grin. "Bring them."

"I will," Octavia said with a grin. Just the idea of them coming here made it feel a lot less strange. They continued their lunch, then headed out to explore. The femmes had the day off so they were going about their routine of running around and hanging out in the dojo. Octavia Bowers would be amazed.

-0-On the way back

"Ratchet said meet him at The Diner On The Corner for dinner," Ironhide said as they headed for the barn. It was getting on evening and they had been all over the southern hemisphere looking at things, making decisions, congratulating-consoling-encouraging any number of multitudes some of which just came to stare at Prime with an almost debilitating sense of gratitude.

Now they were heading back to begin in the following morning the same thing. It was going to be a long, long week. Disappearing into the swirling energy of the bridge, they made their way back home.

-0-Autobot City Processor Health Hospital and Outpatient Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat in a room with several beds, all of them filled with his family. It was quiet and dark since evening had set in. He sat back wearily noting from habit that his escort was nearby watching and waiting for him. It had happened all at once …

Earlier in the orn …

"You don't know who I am or what I've done."

"You saved us. Now we're going to save you," she had said, the tearful little femme who had clung to him as her savior.

He stared at them, at the growing anguish on their faces and knew there was no more time. He carefully raised his energy spreading his aura outward toward normal. He lifted the dampening field around his signature and what would be instantly recognized energy by his family. When he did, they would need a medic.

-0-Diner On The Corner, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Eat something big," Ratchet said with a big grin. "Nothing like eating something large when you're in charge."

Prowl, Ironhide and Prime stared at Ratchet. They had arrived expecting to find family but it was only Ratchet sitting in a booth with a dazzling smile on his face. Four drinks were already there and so were menus. They were perusing them now.

"Where are the infants?" Prowl had asked warily as the others sat, their optics fastened on the wily mech sitting so happily before them.

"Home. They're fine. I thought it might be nice to sit and eat dinner together. To talk … you know," Ratchet said as they perused the menus for the orders.

" **WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING, OLD MECH!?"** Ironhide asked to the amusement of the dinner crowd.

"Ironhide, order. This lovely youngling has things to do," Ratchet admonished with a grin as he smirked at the waiter. He was grinning too. He liked these four a lot.

Orders were given, food brought, eaten and exclaimed over as the group sat staring at Ratchet like he was a bomb primed to go off if they let down their guard. Even though he was as cheerful and relaxed as ever, they had learned to watch their afts. So it would go.

-0-Prison, earlier

They had come to feel a familiar energy, one that they were sure had died in the war or the Great Exodus somehow. They had no evidence that this had happened but they expected it because life wasn't kind and often was cruel in their experience. Their boy would have found them they were sure if he wasn't dead and long gone. They had grimly assumed that scar on their spark even as they always had the slings and arrows of life. Nothing good came to low castes so they didn't think to have hope of any other outcome when he never found them again.

As the familiar energy began to reach them they stared at him with a growing realization. His father faltered, then raised his servos to his face, his hard working honest servos. "Hydra?" he stuttered. "Hydra?"

Hydra aka Hydro wanted to rise but the fear in his spark warred with shame and a desperate desire to hold them, all of them in his arms and beg their forgiveness. He should have gone with them on that last ship leaving their little town but he was still in the game, he still wanted to fight and as he saw them pressing their faces and servos against the view port in fear and desperation for him, he believed with all his spark that he would find them once they were safe. He had no idea it would happen when they were at their lowest and most vulnerable abandoned at a space station and prey for anyone who might come by.

He arose and scooped up his father, holding him close in his arms as his father wailed. He gripped his son, the son who looked nothing now like the tall cocksure and handsome boy that had been his to raise. His ada standing next to the table stared at him with an expression he would never forget. It was a silent scream, the kind that was so big and overwhelming that there was no way for it to escape the body. He gripped his ada pulling him into his body.

His brother, the baby he had to save even as he fought the urge to go with them sat down staring at him with a look of such weariness and surprise that Hydra turned to the guard. "Get a medic."

He set his father in a chair, then his ada. Turning to his brother and the others, he was wordless for a moment. "I … I'm Hydra and I'm going to take care of you. Just … just sit down and the medic will come. Gem, here," he said pulling out a chair. The little femme sat and so did her brother and genitors. They stared at him, all of them in various stages of despair, surprise and sorrow.

The medic came and so did a big former Decepticon named Taro. He stood by the door as Warden Gee-Gee assessed the situation. The medic turned to her. "I think the Processor Hospital needs to see them. They're worn down to nothing."

"I'm going with them, all of them. What do I do to go, Warden?" he asked turning to Gee-Gee.

"First of all, you can do something I'm sure you haven't done in eons. You can give your oath to me and keep it," Gee-Gee said as she considered the mech before her.

"I give it. I give you my oath as a warrior and a mech that I won't give you trouble," Hydra said.

"I'm authorized to take oaths to the Matrix. You do understand that to break it invites a terrible punishing death, right?" Gee-Gee asked.

He nodded. "I do. We're from near Simfur."

Gee-Gee scrutinized him, then extended her servo. "Very well. Give me your oath and it will be on you. Understand? How many times do you want to disappoint them? Remember that."

He nodded, then gripped her small servo with his own huge one. "I, Hydra of Simfur District 10 give my warrior oath and my oath to the Matrix without reservation."

A seal of electricity from outside the world where they lived in this reality flashed between them signaling that the Matrix had taken note of the transaction. Hydra was now on the hook. Gee-Gee turned to the guards. "I will notify the Center. Call for transport. I want them taken as gently as possible. Mardoc, please go with them to facilitate a good transfer," Gee-Gee said to the medic. He nodded.

Moments later, Hydra of Simfur walked out the door holding his exhausted father in his arms, a mech that had worked hard forever, never did a wrong thing and deserved the world but never got anything close to it and never expected it one time. Behind him walking unsteadily, his ada followed, a mech who had scrubbed the floors of the Temple and loved Primus with all his spark, who had loved him and sang to him in their tenement even when he was worn out and hungry. He and his brother had both been born from the Well and from the love of two mechs for whom everything would never be enough to pay back their courage and dignity living a long hard life in an unjust society.

The transport drove off to the Center where the seven refugees would be taken in. Hydra would sit with them, moving from one to the other through the long night as he told his story and theirs to the Decepticon Association mentor who would stay with him, Taro.

-0-Very nearby

They followed Ratchet down the steps into the vastness of the Central Labor Hall, their wariness rising with every step they took. He had coaxed them to come, then pulled rank as the CMO who could bench their afts or even worse, throw the buzz kill switch on any or all of them. Deciding that going with him was only a smidge less terrible than getting a hot shot to the codpiece by wifi, they walked behind him to the biggest conference room in the facility.

Inside, there were what appeared to be 2,000+ bots and when they saw Ratchet at the door, then sat down and settled. It was silent as Ratchet turned to the three with a grin. Ironhide who was used to being blindsided by a maniacal medic frowned deeply anyway. **"OLD MECH! WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS!?"**

"Why, Ironhide, since you asked so nicely," Ratchet said with a smirk. Even Prime smirked back. "Come inside." He turned, then walked to stand in front of the group waiting with anticipation. The three followed, then Ratchet turned to them. **"BOYS AND GIRLS, YOUR LEADERS HAVE ARRIVED! MAY I INTRODUCE YOU TO IRONHIDE AND PROWL, COMMANDANT AND CO-COMMANDANT OF THE AUTOBOT SCOUTS OF MARS!"**

Then screaming began to commence.

From Prowl.

-0-TBC 4-6-16 **edited 4-7-16**


	108. Chapter 108

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 108)

-0-In the bosom of love

:How long are you going to pout, ya big girl?:

:Forever?:

 **:YOU SLAGGER! I DID ALL THE SLAGGING WORK! I GOT THE MANUALS TO EVERYONE! I RECRUITED EVERYONE! I GOT THEM SLAGGING TRAINED UP! I ORDERED ALL OF THE STUFF THEY NEED TO BE DEN LEADERS AND FOR THE KIDS TO HAVE THEIR OWN KIT! WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!:**

Ironhide glanced over at Ratchet who was **STEAMING**. He grinned. "You're cute when you're ready to bean me with a hammer."

"Don't think I won't, you ungrateful slagger," Ratchet said.

 **:UNGRATEFUL!?:**

 **:FRAG YEAH! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO A SLAGGING THING, YOU AND PROWL! I DID IT ALL! YOU GET THE GLORY AND I DO ALL THE WORK! FRAG YOU! BOTH OF YOU!:**

"Okay," Ironhide said with a grin. "No work?"

" **NO!"**

"Okay."

They both grinned. Ratchet rolled over and snuggled. "You should see the little things they get to have. A little manual, a little neck scarf. It has this little slider thing that keeps it on when you put the ends through it and slide it up. It has little emblems on it. Guess what the first activity is?"

Ironhide grinned. "What?"

"The first rank is bobcat. They have to give the Cub Scout promise, say the Law of the Pack and tell what it means, tell what Webelos means, show the Cub Scout handshake and sign and tell what they mean, then give the Cub Scout Motto and salute."

A short buzz over the internet showed what all that mean. Ironhide grinned. "That's cute."

"I thought so, you lazy aft slagger," Ratchet said. "It's not just **my** job to give the infants experiences. You should step up."

"I do," Ironhide said as he rubbed Ratchet's back gently. "I take them on train rides to ammo dumps. What greater love can a genitor give to their kids?"

Ratchet grinned. "There's that I suppose."

Ironhide grinned. "Thanks for getting 2,000 slaggers to do this."

"No problem. You have a meeting with them once every two decaorns to plan slag. I have fifty volunteer den leaders to be part of the council. You and Granny Pants have to see what's up, facilitate the stuff they need and give atta boys. We're going to have to build a permanent residential scout camp in the Valles. That's item number one on the agenda."

"Frag. Another meeting?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Yes. You're welcome."

(grin) "Good night, Ratchet."

"Good night, Ironhide." (grin)

-0-Breakfast the next orn

" **RAP! RAP! RAP!"**

Everyone turned to Ratchet as they paused their breakfast. He grinned. "Atar has an announcement to make."

Everyone turned to Ironhide who had paused a spoon halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"You know. Last night's **THING!** " Ratchet said shooting nuclear optics toward Ironhide.

"Oh," Ironhide said with the resignation of the doomed. "We're starting the Autobot Scouts."

 **BEDLAM!**

-0-Upstairs from downstairs

"And that's why I hate your Uncle Ratchet."

 **BEDLAM!**

-0-Downstairs

" **Wow! Atar! You're the best!"** -four taller children hugging their father.

" **ADA! WHAT WIF THE SHES!?"** -mouthpiece for four confused infants

-0-Upstairs

" **Wow! Ada! You're the best!"** -three little mechs giving their ada more credit than he deserved. They turned to their atar. **"ISN'T ADA THE BEST!?"**

Optimus Prime paused his breakfast. "I won't argue." He looked at Prowl who was festooned with infants. His piercing gaze and lethal smirk were worthy of a snap. Optimus made one, then put it in his 'funny face' file.

"What me, Ada?" Miracle asked as he held his 'toast'. "What me with them?"

Prowl looked at him, then the others. "I don't know. Ada will find out."

Miracle smiled brilliantly. "I love you, Ada."

Prowl was sunk.

-0-Later

 **:HEY, BUFFOON!"**

:Prowler? Is that you?:

 **:WHO ELSE, SLAGGER!?:**

:Does your ada know you kiss him with that mouth?:

:Oh funny. **HA-HA!** A problem, slagger. What about the little ones? Miracle wants to know:

 **:HOW THE FRAG SHOULD I KNOW, SLAGGER!?:**

:I just sent that remark to Ravel:

:My sweet ada, Prowler, has heard much, much worse:

:I'm sure he has, poor thing. **WHAT ABOUT IT, BIG FRAGGING IDEA MECH!?:**

:Give me time, slagger. Nothing can't be fixed except for you perhaps. Give me time:

Prowl grinned. / … got ya, slagger .../

:I'll make sure you and Ironhide make it happen. Ratchet out:

Prowl actually stumbled going up the steps into The Fortress.

-0-At a playground at Youngling Day School, Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

" **AND MY ADA SAID THAT WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE AUTOBOT SCOUTS!"**

" **MY ADA DID TOO! MY ADA IS THE CO-LEADER THING!"**

" **MY ATAR IS THE LEADER TOO! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN! I WISH I KNEW WHAT IT WAS, SPIRIT!"**

" **I DO TOO, SUNSPOT!"**

 **SIREN!**

" **Time to go inside, infants!"** the recess teacher says at the top of their vocal capacitor. In everyone goes. The swings at last are silent.

For now.

-0-Autobot City Processor Hospital and Outpatient Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He helped his father sit up to drink something that was designed to boost his protoform. He lay the little mech back and fussed with his bedding, set the cup down, then took his servo again. His father stared at him dully. "I thought you were dead. That last parting … it has haunted us so."

Hydra looked at his father's hand, so small in his own, then nodded. "I'm sorry. I was stupid. I should never have let you go alone, not with Exo and Ada. I should have protected you but I was … I wanted to fight. I liked it, fighting. I'm sorry, Atar."

His father nodded. "You should be. You let us down, son. Your ada has suffered a great deal. He's the one that I worry about. Your brother never knew you so he didn't have the loss we had. We suffered a great loss with you leaving us alone."

He sat holding his father's hand feeling things rising in him that hadn't been there in eons. He felt shame and regret, two emotions that had never hobbled him before. "I'm sorry, Atar. I'll take care of you now. Just let me take care of you."

His father stared at him, then gestured him to come closer. He did, then his father wrapped his arms around his son's neck. "I love you, Hydra. Don't leave us. Don't ever leave us alone again. I tried to take care of everyone as best I could. We worked hard, your ada and me. The other four … they were desperate too. We clung together, the seven of us. I'm afraid."

It felt like he was a pane of glass falling from a height, landing with force on the ground. He shattered inside, things flying everywhere in all directions. His father was afraid. His family had suffered. He had let them down. He held his father tightly, rocking gently. "I won't let you go, Atar. Its my turn to be strong. I'll be strong and take care of all of us. We're safe here. I'll work hard and take care of everyone, all seven of you. Okay? Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes," his father said as tears began to fall. **"I WAS SO SCARED THAT SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN TO ONE OF US AND I COULDN'T PROTECT THEM! I COULDN'T DO BETTER THAN I DID!"**

"You're my hero, Atar. You're a champion. You were and are the best mech I know and I'll make sure you never suffer or fear anything again. You and the family and the others … its my turn to shoulder the burden. Okay?" Hydra asked with a tone of desperation.

" **OKAY! I MISSED YOU, SON! I MISSED YOU!"** his father said as he cried.

They sat together in the early morning sunlight holding each other as the others recharged on in their exhaustion.

-0-Cybertron

They walked from the airbase toward the villages that surrounded it rolling back into the slightly rising landscape beyond. They were rebuilt and repopulated, burgeoning with activity and commerce. They were all on the cashless plan of Mars and those who tried to extract payment for their services were read the riot act in large before jail.

It was thrilling to see the villages again, all of them neat, pristine and restored. They would wander through two, send regards on to others and continue onward to other parts of the planet. It would be a long orn.

-0-On a deck at the Processor Hospital

He sat with his ada holding his servo as they looked out at the city beyond. The Temple towered among the buildings in one direction, in another there were arenas and the sight of Seekers flying and still another, a highway that led away in the distance to more glittering cities. It was busy in the streets below and there were apartment towers all around them. Street lights and signs, Cybertronian writing on buildings to name and address them, the odd sign in a storefront window below, all of it was homey yet better and brand new.

"This is nice, Ada."

His ada, AIH nodded. "It is. We have a home around here. I forgot where it is."

"I'll find it. Can I get you something? Are you hungry?" he asked.

AIH shook his head. "No. Just hold my servo, son."

He nodded. "I will. Don't worry. I have all of you. I'll take care of all of you."

AIH nodded. "Your atar will be relieved. It's been so hard for him. He's such a good mech."

"He's my hero, like you and the others. I'll take care of you," Hydra said. "Okay?"

"Okay, son."

They sat for a while in the sunlight, then he helped his frail ada back inside.

Moments later...

He walked along the street, looking here and there as he made his way to his destination. It grew bigger and bigger as he hurried along, his mentor working to keep up. He reached the walls of the Temple District, then turned inside. Pausing a moment to collect himself, he hurried forward. Up the trail he went, then the steps to the platform.

The big doors beckoned him and he went forward entering the dark interiors of the Temple itself. There were some around but the thing he wanted glowed nearby. Hurrying along, he paused at the banister that prevented falls and separated the artifact from the rest of the building. Walking down the steps, Hydra walked to the Well, stopping to watch the AllSpark turn slowly over it.

He didn't really know why he was here. He just knew he had to. He remembered in Simfur coming here, spying his little ada on his hands and knees scrubbing the floors. His ada was deeply religious and felt it was an honor to do this. He felt his ada deserved better and even though he was raised religious, he still grew up with resentment. He looked at the AllSpark which had stopped turning. "Do you remember me?" he asked softly.

The AllSpark hung inscrutably.

"I remember you. I remember my ada loving you and working to keep your home clean and pure," Hydra said. "But you never helped my ada or my atar. Revolution came because good mechs and femmes were treated like animals. I remember you."

Electrical energy crackled over the surface of the artifact as he stood watching it. It was bright for a moment, then it slowly turned again. **"YOU REMEMBER ME DON'T YOU!"**

Several mechs nearby paused to look at him, including Gravitas and Templar. He looked at the device, then turned to go. He climbed the steps, then down the street speeding up as he went. He entered the Center, then hurried to his family's room. They were still recharging so he sat and held his ada's servo, the one that had aged scrubbing floors in the Temple at Simfur.

It would be a quiet afternoon.

-0-TBC 4-7-16 **edited 4-8-16**

NOTES:

Leoness: I hear you. Life is ups and downs. Some of the characters are still trying to get it together. :D


	109. Chapter 109

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 109)

-0-In a quiet room

"May I speak to you?"

A soft voice drew him from his musings. He looked up into the kind face and concerned optics of Chevron. Hydra sat back for a moment. "Why?"

"Because I feel your distress. Because you have pain," the little mech said.

"Everyone does. It's a condition of being alive," Hyrda said as he took his ada's servo into hand. "This is my ada. He scrubbed floors at the Temple in Simfur most of his life. He was and is really religious."

"I know. I have great affection for AIH. He is a genuine spark," Chevron said moving to the other side of the berth. He stroked AIH's face. "Genuine goodness in this one."

"He worked himself half to death, he and my atar. He never had a thing to show for it," Hydra said.

"He had you and your brother. I was there when they got your sparks from the Well. I remember it like yesterday. They were complete, the two of them, when that happened. You don't seem to know how much you are loved," Chevron said.

Hydra stared at him. "I suppose you want them back to work at the Temple."

"No. I want them well and filled with personal satisfaction and gratification, the kind you get from choosing what you want to do for yourself. I want them to see their sons prosper. I have enough help at the Temple. What they need is you to take care of them. Their journey has been wretched. Now you will be their rock and anchor."

"I put them on a ship to leave Cybertron and I didn't go with them. I don't know what kind of hell they've been through but they haven't been safe since that orn. I was big and kept them safe in the tenement but I also found I liked to fight. It felt like justice."

Chevron nodded. "I know. You are not in the minority feeling that way but now we are here and Cybertron is saved. We have to decide how we want to live and what kind of road we want to travel. Do you still want to fight? Is the war still going on for you or do you wish bigger and better horizons?"

He stared at the big mech, then his ada. "I want them to rule their own universe. I want to see them choose between the best food and have a house that's a mansion. I want them to sit and rest, read books and feel content. I don't want to ever see a worry on their faces or have them do things they can't do any longer because they have to take care of anyone. They should be able to be free. I want them free."

"And the others?" Chevron asked. "It would appear that all seven of them have clung together in the storm."

"They're all mine," Hydra said with a firm expression. "I'm going to take care of all seven of them."

"That's a good thing," Chevron said. "Many of our refugees come here in bad shape. Some of them need counseling. All of them need time and peace. You will be their champion."

He looked at the floor. "That's the plan," he replied gruffly.

"What shall you do about the guilt and shame you bear, Hydra? I have seen it too many times in too many not to see it in you too," Chevron asked.

He didn't answer for a moment. "I will deal."

"Do more than that. Go with them to the counselors. All of us are damaged. All of us are traumatized. There is no shame in seeking help with our feelings and memories. Our people deserve peace and that includes you," Chevron said.

Hydra looked at him. "Why didn't the AllSpark help us? Why didn't the Pantheon step in and help? Look at what happened and why. I watched my genitors work hard and get little credit or praise for it. They worked past their strength limit. Why did that happen? Why did they allow it?"

Chevron considered his words expression a sentiment he was often asked about, then sat down in a chair beside the berth. "I believe that we are loved, that we are never away from the love of Primus and The One. But I also believe that we are the architects of our future and our paths, together and individually. There are many who want to make their own way but they also want the Pantheon and the others to step in when things go wrong.

"We made this happen with our beliefs and behavior. We had the duty to make it right. We didn't. The revolution was made inevitable when the first caste was created. That was our path, our destiny. It took a long time for the shackles to become so tight that it raised us up. It wasn't the Pantheon or the AllSpark's duty to change our lives for us. We had to do it ourselves. We aren't children. We knew what we were doing. It was just that for way too many, they didn't care."

"War was inevitable," Hydra said.

"I believe it was. No matter how hard we tried to shake our chains, we never could until Lord Optimus. I will let you in on what I truly believe about him. I have no evidence but it is what I believe. You are aware that there were 13 original Primes, correct?"

"I was raised in Simfur. I grew up in the Temple," Hydra said. "I remember."

"Then you should know that the Thirteenth Prime, the mediator and the one who was the glue between them was actually Optimus Prime in a previous incarnation. I believe that he was among the original thirteen created by The One to defeat Unicron and help our people. I believe that Lord Optimus, the Thirteenth Prime chose to enter the Well and come at a time of our greatest need."

Hydra looked at him for a moment, then sat back in his chair. "Optimus Prime is the thirteenth Prime, the one who was supposed to step forward in our hour of need and lead us through the terrors to come?"

Chevron nodded. "That is what I truly believe. The Matrix picked him out of all of our population. The Matrix wasn't looking for a caretaker. It was waiting for him all along. We have had the miracles of our Primes, the AllSpark and the Matrix moving among us all this time. An original Prime lives among us and leads us, Thirteen. He is gathering up our people and working to make right all that was wrong. He has taken Cybertron without a shot fired. He is The One Who Comes though I doubt that the memories are active in him."

Chevron leaned forward slightly. "We have never been alone. We have always had the love and hope that we needed. What we have done is fail and succeed together as it should be. We are, were and always will be loved. That is clear. We will always be one. But we must do our part too. They gave us Optimus Prime. Sacrifices and love have always been granted to us. Now we must all step up together, Hydra. Your family needs you. You have a second chance. There was none with Megatron. There always was with Lord Optimus. I believe in you."

Hydra stared at Chevron. "I left them. I sent them away to what I hoped was safety and left them alone. I was a terrible son because I put myself first. I wanted to fight and tear things apart. I left my genitors and a baby alone in the universe. I always thought I could find them and at some point we'd be safe and together. But it had to be on **my** timetable. Look at them," he said staring at the beds around him holding the best part of his life. "I let them down. They suffered. They always suffered," he said looking at the priest with agony. **"THEY ALWAYS SUFFERED!"**

Chevron stared at him with a solemn expression. "But they don't have to now. At the end of every road is safety. Some only find it in death. Others are more lucky like us. But here we are and they are safe. They will always be safe here. Always. Now is your turn. Now is your time. We are here in a good place and there is nothing but love and hope here. We are so glad you all came. How can any of us be happy when you aren't here?"

Hydra rubbed his face with his servos as the emotions he had forgotten welled up inside. "I am so ashamed. My atar is my hero. He never complained. He always went to work no matter how he was feeling. He never complained. My ada … he worked on his knees scrubbing the floor of the Temple … taking care of things and never complaining or feeling brought low by the slagging injustice of it. I don't know … how to feel. I don't know how to live with how I feel."

"Most don't when they come here. Most talk to someone who can help them. I want you to do that. Go with your family and all of you tell each other what you need to say. When that part is over, tell them of your love and pride in them. Tell them what heroes they are to you. Tell them that you love them every single orn. If we have learned nothing in our agony, Hydra, we have learned that nothing else matters more. Nothing that is material is more important than those we love. I am happy for you. Your family is here. You get a second chance. Not everyone does."

Hydra stared at his ada. "My ada is so brave. He's so good. My atar is my hero. He's my champion and hero." Tears welled up and he brushed them away. "I don't even know my own brother."

"Then now is the time. All I am asking is that you now bring together your family. You have to be strong until they're on their feet. They love you. You love them. What more is there really?"

Hydra looked at him, then nodded. "Nothing."

Chevron nodded. They sat together talking some of the time and sitting together silently the rest as tension leeched slowly away. By the time Chevron did leave, Hydra had become resolved. He would be the rock in his family and for the others too.

-0-Cybertron

They sat on a boulder eating food from a box that had been brought to them. Spending the early morning crawling in and out of bombed out sites, listening to experts tell them about how things were going was very comforting. This part of Cybertron had been spared some of the heavier fighting. It was more rural and therefore less concentrated in population and armament making possibilities. Optimus and Ironhide sat beside each other watching trucks traveling on the highway nearby. They were going in convoys because out here there were still problems with gangs. The cities were secured against that kind of organized crime so the gad guys had moved outward.

"The pace of the rebuild is greater than I expected," Ironhide said as he handed Prime a beer.

"I know. I am deeply gratified. This is going to take a long time."

"Unless we find the keys," Ironhide said. "They said that the Omega device was somewhere in plain sight. Something innocuous. Its very frustrating."

Prime nodded. "I know. But I have faith that we will find it, old friend. It would certainly help us with the rebuilding."

A shuttle settled nearby and several mechs stepped off, Springer, Drift and Jetta included. They walked over and stood around the two. "I don't suppose you have any beer for us?" Jetta asked with a grin.

"Nope," Ironhide said. "Where to next?"

"We're heading for the Hydrax Plateau. We're changing up the production schedule of the metro-formers there. We've begun to make modular housing there, the kind easy to affix together. It'll make some of the smaller towns easier and faster to rebuild and be just as strong and comfortable as the regular practices."

"That sounds good to me," Optimus said rising. He gathered his lunch debris together and with Ironhide in tow followed the others back to the shuttle. They entered and it rose upward as Prime sat in the doorway, his legs dangling. It disappeared into the dark sky and was gone.

-0-TBC 4-8-16 **edited 4-20-16**

NOTES: :D

The Covenant of Primus says:

 **Optimus Prime** \- The mediator of the Primes who united the Thirteen by being the first among them to raise an arm in greeting. He would subsequently be reincarnated as **Orion Pax**.

 **TF WIKI SAYS THIS FROM THE COVENANT OF PRIMUS ABOUT THE 13:**

Alpha Trion was the third Prime created by Primus to defeat Unicron. The group of newborn Primes soon began experimenting with their powers and artifacts, strategizing for the coming conflict with their creator's arch-nemesis. Alpha Trion preferred to strategize than directly fight, and trained alongside Quintus Prime, Liege Maximo, and Micronus Prime. The Thirteen Primes ultimately triumphed over Unicron with the help of Solus Prime's many artifacts, although the malevolent presence of Unicron's anti-spark meant that all of the Primes, Trion included were irrevocably tainted with a touch of darkness.

In the period following Unicron's defeat, the Primes began rebuilding Cybertron, each focusing on their own interest. Trion collaborated with Prima and Vector Prime with the establishment of government creating order for later civilizations. Trion was surprised when Megatronus and Solus Prime's feelings for one another blossomed into mutual love but said nothing of the matter. Alpha Trion would later investigate Quintus Prime's unethical experiments which involved pitting specially-engineered robotic beasts against one another underneath Cybertron.

Liege Maximo's manipulations led to the accidental murder of Solus Prime by Megatronus even as Maximo himself blamed Megatronus for the manipulation. Battle broke out between all thirteen Primes and they all wound up falling into the caverns below Cybertron, temporarily knocking Alpha Trion unconscious.

When Trion came round, he noticed that Liege Maximo had been blown apart with the Requiem Blaster, and Onyx Prime had been grievously wounded by Quintus's beasts. After the construction of Solus Prime's tomb, Megatronus departed into space renaming himself "The Fallen". Alpha Trion and the remaining Primes hatched a new plan to revitalize Cybertron.

Alpha Trion and his closest friend Alchemist Prime retired from leadership roles but would subtly guide the progress of the Cybertronian race. Onyx, Micronus and Thirteen entered the Well of All Sparks and activated it, giving birth to the Cybertronian race. Alpha Trion went along with Prima's plan to keep the existence of T-cogs —and by extension, the ability to transform- a secret for the time being. **One of the robots to emerge from the Well was Orion Pax, the reborn shape of the Thirteenth Prime, who had voluntarily entered the Well and allowed himself to be reborn so as to better understand the new Transformer** **civilization. Alpha Trion made sure to track Pax's progress as he moved through life.**

After the Great Cataclysm and the founding of Iacon, Trion took up residence there and founded the Hall of Records. When the first Quintessons arrived on the planet and gave Cybertronians the "gift" of transformation by reactivating the dormant T-cogs, Alpha Trion ruefully noted that even he had been momentarily deceived by the Quintesson's false promises.

After Cybertron's Golden Age, Sentinel Zeta Prime began sequestering Cybertronians under the caste system. Trion sought council with Vector Sigma hoping to gain access to the Matrix of Leadership and use it to revitalize Cybertron's increasingly static society. Vector Sigma refused to give him access to the artifact but reassured him that the time would soon be right for the Matrix's arrival. Instead, the computer gave him the Badge of Vector Prime to be given to Sentinel as a gift. **The Badge reacted with Trion's copy of the Covenant and his Quill creating a new and mostly indecipherable passage calling for the reawakening of the Thirteenth Prime. Alpha Trion realized that Orion needed an equal and opposite number to inspire the archivist and hopefully jog his memory.**

While he waited, Alpha Trion sequestered himself within the Hall of Records and eventually became a recluse. He kept himself busy by monitoring transmissions from across the planet and grew increasingly interested in the exploits of **a gladiator named D-16 who had recently taken on the nickname of "Megatronus".**

 **Encouraged by Alpha Trion, Orion Pax and Megatronus became friends and intellectual sparring partners. Trion hoped that this friendship would lead to the fulfillment of the prophecy and that Orion Pax's idealism would temper Megatronus's aggressive urges.** At a council meeting secretly organized by Trion, Sentinel and the High Council named Orion the new Prime but Megatron's jealousy and inability to share power led to the first shots of the Great War.

During the Great War, Alpha Trion was assigned Smokescreen as a security guard. To keep the various artifacts of the Primes out of Decepticon hands Trion began launching them off planet in artificial meteoroids. He launched many of these artifacts to Earth as he sensed that one day the war would spill over to the organic planet. After the majority of Transformers left Cybertron, Trion remained on the planet with a handful of other Autobots including the Wreckers and Dinobots and together they continued fighting against Shockwave's remnant Decepticon forces.

He would remain aware of Optimus's progress on Earth, however and eventually transcribed many of his adventures into the Covenant of Primus itself.

At some point after the rejuvenation of Cybertron, Alpha Trion transmitted an altered copy of the Covenant to Earth, so that humans could learn more about their galactic neighbors.


	110. Chapter 110

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 110) NOT EDITED YET. :D

-0-Around Cybertron

They tramped along a slope that skirted a huge crater left by a big bomb back in the orn. As he did Optimus Prime wondered what Primus felt about all of this. What did He feel when His body was being violated by the children that He had given His life to nurture and protect? What was it like to suffer such injury and then fly through the darkness of space for so long without relief and assistance? He had an idea of what Primus felt now about their effort but it had always stayed with him the thoughts of his mentor god that such injury should be delivered to one so completely selfless and good.

Prime glanced at the sky and longed for sunlight. He longed for the beautiful blue skies of his youth when he would spend time on the streets of his tenement playing ball with the other kids, Deion and his friends. They would play in the sunlight because the tenement housing would get hot in the summers and it was better outside. Once upon a time, Cybertron had blue skies with beautiful clouds and sunshine everywhere.

It was depressing to walk through the destruction now and miss that. There would be many here that he would see or meet that had never seen a blue sky. He missed a lot of things but that was then and this was now. He couldn't allow his feelings or any other emotional or personal quirk to detour him from his responsibilities. They reached the other side and down below in the rubble was an emerging power station. It had been destroyed but because it was strategically placed it was being rebuilt. Part of that process was leveling the bomb crater and smoothing the area for the upgrade and expansion that would also follow. It was a huge relay for their grid system and therefore crucially important. It would be good when the crater was gone and the work was done. Then things would look less desolate he hoped.

Optimus Prime, leader of his people stood on the dirt pile that had been excavated to retrieve the subterranean infrastructure of a power grid as things were explained to him about its rebirth. Then he would meet the workers who were doing it, laboriously reworking and rebuilding a sign of terror and failure into something good. They would be almost piteously grateful to see him.

Then he would move onward, stopping everywhere and anywhere, seeing miracles being born out by the greatness of his people who were for the first time working for themselves. He would visit their camps, see their children and elders, eat some of the food they had made, regional dishes that were prepared just for him and then continue onward. They were in a new phase, one where everyone had a chance again. He would be their cheerleader and the symbol.

It would be incredibly wearying.

No one but those closest to him would see it. He was their symbol and leader. He wouldn't let them down.

-0-In the hinterlands

Alor walked across the command deck at Camp Gliese where he and Blackjack were commanding the base. Scout was sitting on his arm, a toy in servo and a giant baby smile on his cute little face. Blackjack looked up from his pile of work at the command table and smiled. "There's my big boy."

Alor handed him over, then sat. "Looks like you haven't been keeping up," he said chiding Blackjack as the huge mech settled his son in his arms with expertise.

"Make me feel bad, Alie. I dare ya," he said grinning at the baby who was grinning up at him.

"You're hopeless," Alor said with a smirk. He slid over work and began. They would have a very, very pleasant interlude before lunch. While they did, the endless lines coming for medical treatment from Cybertron would be nonstop.

-0-At the Dai Atlas Dojo, Tyger Pax, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in the chairs and couches giving slag and encouragement to Smokey as he went through a sparring match with Lon under the direction of their current teacher, Willa, Sensei of the dojo. The kids were trading punches hard and fast but Willa corrected as much as she praised. She was a very exacting teacher.

"Those two kids aren't bad. Given them a few millennia and I think they might do," Springer said with a grin.

Several new soldiers, all of them Home Guardsmen who worked normally as Watch officers watched the two and Willa with keen optics. They had come to the dojo to hang out with the tough guys to absorb what Lon guaranteed them was 'the good stuff'.

It was. They were comically and sweetly enraptured.

"What's the word on the front?" Whirlaway asked. "Have they made any moves since?"

"No," Drift said. "They know they'd get slagged to the Pit if they did. It won't hold forever. Eventually, we have to go there and take them apart. The aliens on the trade route might even force the issue."

Springer nodded. "I hope not. They won't stand a chance."

"Who would?" one of the kids asked.

All of the older mechs turned to look at him as images of worse things than themselves flooded their minds, images collected in terrible situations over the lifetimes of some stars. Springer grinned. "You don't want to know."

"If Kup were here he could tell you about the Reapers. They're worse than Phase Sixers," Sandstorm said. "Scar had a blowout with Deathbringer."

The older mechs glanced at him. "That's fragged," Springer said. "I've seen what's left when they get done."

The younger kids looked at each other, then the big older mechs. None of them wanted to ask 'who are the Reapers?' and feel stupid. Drift who knew that grinned. "I remember seeing them once. Scary fraggers." He leaned back as he considered what he could tell them. He knew they were too insecure to ask. "They're a group of living weapons. Some of them were created just to kill. Some of them are organic. All of them are completely insane and ruthless."

"Who did you see? I've seen Deathbringer and Klaxa," Springer said.

"I've seen them all. They sorta had a thing for Six Shot. He was asked to join them. He never did. He's kind of a homey," Drift said with a grin. "They operate on the idea that if there's no world to fight over then the peace can be achieved. They go in and destroy every living thing on a planet thereby ending the war. See? There's a sort of logic there somewhere."

Springer grinned. "I suppose you might say that. Scar told me that he was in a skirmish where they showed up and if he hadn't played dead he would be. They destroyed every living thing there. Scary slag."

"They sound horrible," one of the young kids said. Lon and Smokey had finished so they sat and listened too.

"They're the end of times," Springer said. "They're also why unless there's no one left you kids will never seen combat."

For the first time, none of them said a word in protest.

-0-Elsewhere

Miler walked to the Metroplex Administrative Plaza and the offices where Venture was working on a joint project. Ordinarily, Venture was in the new set up in Terra, a tall high rise where some of the city administration was moved. He headed a huge office that managed the economic future of Mars and now the Empire that Prime had half reclaimed. He was here now to look over contracts with Fenix and several others who handled that part of things.

He entered and walked to the elevator. A short hop upward to the fifth floor led to the big conference room where they worked. He entered with a grin. "How is it going? Shall I fetch drinks and cookies?"

"No," Venture said looking up from a pile of datapads with a grin. "You can hand me Prima though."

Miler pulled a sleepy infant in a Seeker bag from his hold and handed him to Venture. He sat back with his son and grinned at him. "Someone is having his nap interrupted."

"I think all of us are," Mack, the brother of Jetta said with a grin.

They would admire the baby a while, then continue onward with the vast and growing fortunes of two worlds and the great mech who led them toward prosperity, all of them together. Sam Witwicky and several individuals from Warren Roberts office including Warren himself would also be there on the monitors. That group would be on Earth for a while.

-0-Far away in a ever moving mass

A new migration was making its way forward. Dai Atlas and his forces were moving individuals who were in need of protection. They were in iffy places and their security wasn't assured. They would send messages onward to the Prime and give him the heads up. They moved in a giant line several miles across at the direction of a young computer tech with his former soldier father helping him lead.

The Knights that were with them along with a number of Autobots and Seekers who had fought their way out of a remote area still in 'Con hands were helping with discipline, organization and security. They were also assisting the sick and ailing with their few medics. Among them were a group long lost, one that had built its own ship out of bailing wire and ingenuity over a long period of time. They were led by a cheerful mech named Trooper and his incredible bond, Scout. They had joined the group with their personally created ship, one they had worked on for eons when they were trapped on a planet on the edge of nowhere, abandoned by their enemies to die.

Atlas and his Knights were pushing into newer areas and finding a lot of those who were forgotten and left behind. No one would be left, he had said. "We will find them all. They belong to us and we to them." They did. They found their people everywhere and gathered them up. Helping the troop get their ship up was short work to the tough, smart, capable Knights and Autobots. So they joined the migration heading for Prime and safety.

With Scout and Trooper were a lot of kids and their elders, all of them talented musicians and their support staff. They were the Old Band of the Old Army of the Primes of Cybertron. They played at every official gathering, in marches and during dinner parties at The Residence and embassies. They were famed and beloved. They were also now saved.

It would take them a long while to get where they were going but while they did, they made themselves useful, helping others and playing music for the huge number of their fellows who were flying with them. It would help a lot.

-0-In a room in a tower in a town on Mars

"Purple."

"Poople."

"Purrr-ple."

"Poooo-ple."

Roto grinned. "Your 'r' sounds are a thing with you aren't they."

Orion smiled brilliantly. "I talking wif lou," he said regressing a bit. "You talking to me, I talking to you, To-To. We talking."

Roto grinned. "I really love you. Come live with me."

"I comed there to lou. I comed there to doing with the shes." Orion smiled. **"YOU AND ME! WE DOING!"**

"We sure would," Roto said. "Fish."

" **SHISH!"**

"Fiiii-ssshhhh."

 **SHISSSSSSSHHH!"**

"Duck."

"Duck. Duck go quack. Quack, quack." Orion smiled beautifully. **"I LOVE QUACK!"**

Roto snickered. "Dog."

"Dog. I like dogs. My dog, Spot. He good. He and my doing together." Orion said his piece as he considered the tiny bit of paint on his tiny servo. "I got this." He held it up.

"How?" Roto said sitting back to hear a story. All of Orion's stuff ended in great stories.

"I going there to the doing with the shes. I doing this," he said mimicking painting strokes. "Them that was there got into this. I doing this and there was the thing."

Roto parsed that. "You were painting and some got on your little hand?"

Orion nodded. "I doing the this," he said making painting moves. "I doing for Ada and Atar. They going this." He mimicked holding a picture, then made incredibly funny and accurate faces of a parent admiring their child's work. It was hilarious. "They doing that. I go this," he said. Then he smiled a smile so big it was incredible that his lower jaw didn't come unhinged and fall to the table.

Roto burst into laughter. "You did that when they saw your work?"

Orion nodded. "I doing that. All the shes liked my."

Roto snickered. "They liked your my?"

Orion nodded. "They do. Ammas and Appas doing this." He stood up on the table, then picked up a paper laying there. Holding it up to look at it like it was one of his paintings, he pantomimed his grandparents exclaiming over his work. It was incredibly entertaining.

Roto pulled himself together. "That's what your other adas and atars do?"

He nodded, then smiled hugely. "They doing. The shes all doing. They looking at the my. Like this," he said holding the paper thoughtfully as he pretended to consider what was on it. "They doing the thing to my. I going like this." Then he smiled his brilliant smile again.

Roto nearly slid off his chair.

So did the four others on break who came to watch the incredibly cute, incredibly funny little kid have his daily speech lesson. There hadn't been too many times in the entirety of the infant's speech work that he didn't have an audience of teachers and aides there to enjoy it with him.

Why should Roto have all the fun?

-0-At the Circle of Life Preparatory Academy Intake interview, Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I would leave him here for two hours, come for an hour to work under supervision, then home school him for the rest of the orn," Breakdown said as Knockout sat beside him. Breakout was laying in his arms in a beautiful onesie with a dog on it. A cashmere blanket tucked carefully around him completed his kit.

"That's right. You would have to do that for the first part of his training, then you would be dismissed and he would stay with us for five joors before you came to get him," the intake clerk said. "We have participation at the beginning to get them started, then they come to us full time at a point down the road. After a couple of Martian years, they are ready for the Sparkling Day School."

"But we'd have to give him to you now," Knockout said. "Now, when he's small."

The clerk grinned slightly. "Yes."

"Well, thanks for the info. We have to go now," Knockout said tucking the baby back into his carrier, his high end carrier. "Come along, Breakdown. We have things to do." With that, Knockout exited the interview room.

The intake officer grinned. "Check back when he comes to grips with reality," he said with a chuckle.

"You might be waiting for some time," Breakdown said as he arose with a snicker. "I'll be in touch."

"We'll be here." The clerk watched the big mech go, then looked at the new file. "We'll keep this open." With that, he hit save on his datapad.

-0-Reading at the doing

"Then something went **BUMP!**

that bump was big and us doing!

we doed.

him step in on the thing!

I, Orion sawed him!

Roto was sitting with his optics staring at everything but Orion who was 'reading' to him that great work of literature for infants, The Cat In The Hat. It was the highlight of their lesson, the story at the end.

"He be's the cat in the hat!

and he sayin' to I, Orion, 'why you sit like that?"

Orion looked up from the book to Roto. "Why the she's doing that water?"

"I think its supposed to be raining outside, baby," Roto said.

Orion smiled hugely, then continued.

"It wet

the sun not is sunny.

we's can have lots of fun that is funny!"

The sound of Roto's laughter ran out long and loud down the hallway.

-0-TBC 4-9-16 **edited 4-10-16**

Text to the Cat In The Hat by Doctor Seuss

(What Orion was supposed to read)

"and then something went BUMP!

how that bump made us jump! we looked!

then we saw him step in on the mat!

we looked! and we saw him!

the cat in the hat!

and he said to us, 'why do you sit there like that?'

'i know it is wet and the sun is not sunny.

but we can have lots of good fun that is funny!"

The books Seuss wrote were to counter normally dull small children's self reader books at the time. Someone dared him to do better and make them entertaining. He succeeded. :D I love the books and used them in teaching first graders to read for eons.


	111. Chapter 111

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 111)

(Sorry. Had to do something last night) HERE WE GO! NOT EDITED YET!

-0-Razorclaw

He sat on his throne brooding. Hydro had left and the workers that had done the cleaning and food prep were gone too. Apparently the big hulking killer had decided to take them with him. It didn't compute. They had come across civilians a lot and mostly, they left them alone. More mouths to feed and useless whimpering got old after a while.

They were digging in deeper and their weapons experts were making all the guns and ammo that they could which was the most they had ever managed before. Their mining operation in the fields around them was going day and night. They had organized into a force that obeyed him without question, who were grouped in such ways to manage any assaults Prime might make upon them. He knew Prime would at some point but he took the uneasy truce right now for what it was.

Outward into the free space that surrounded the massive area Prime was willing to defend were a few ancient alien empires and a lot of empty space. One of them had a trade route along the edge of their own sphere. They had cut their travel routes through this region and had for zillions of years but the entrance of the Cybertronians into this space had shifted their routes.

Their empty trade stations, abandoned with haste were now the advanced placements for Razorclaw's forces. One of them was near the migration trail for refugees and the other trended toward Cybertron. He had no idea himself that the ancient fortresses here in his own territory being utilized by his forces once belonged to that species as well.

He would keep vigilant and to himself for now as he dug in and expanded, organized and arranged himself. He was looking in the other direction for spoils. Until he could meet Prime with anything close to parity, he had no hope to move on Mars or Cybertron.

Yet.

-0-At the Resort

Three newcomers stood by the window watching the colony beyond, a glittering sight in the dusty redness of the landscape. It was relatively flat to the horizon though there were broken rocks and some crags here and there in the distance. Mountain ranges were not close by so it was pretty easy to feel that everything around you was sitting on a ball, a rather smooth and round one. Overhead, the light blue sky seemed colossal the way it always did when one lived on a flat surface unbroken by mountains and other physical features.

The three had been allowed to go to the Valles to fly along the cliff sides that ran for 3,000 miles with the other tourists some of whom were winding up their stay. They had hovered nearby in viewing ships watching water from the 'spring melt' darken the soil as it seeped downward steadily as sunlight softened the terrain a bit. They had flown completely around the planet pausing here and there to see different amazing formations and sights that were captured on camera. Many were the humans that turned their backs to the windows on their ship to take selfies with some splendor beyond.

Tourists had three supervised trips outside. One of them was the flyover. It was all day and took them everywhere including touch and go landings on Phobos and Demos, the two tiny moons of Mars. That was something that they could add that experience to their bucket list. The second trip was a grounder excursion through the colony, all of the cities, past the United Nations and Earth 1 installations and out into the wilderness. It also was all day.

The last journey was the one going back. They would blast around the outer planets, see the three forward Autobot bases and be greeted by them with flares before heading back to Earth. Given that the journey to Mars included passes near Mercury as well as circular excursions around Venus and Mars, every visitor had the full Monty of the solar system. They accidentally knew more direct knowledge about the nine planets and their sun short of experts who made this stuff their life's work.

The three guests stood with others at the window enjoying the view while some ate a meal at tables set in alcove dining spots along the front of the Resort that allowed views of everything and everyone. Among those looking through the telescopes that lined the windows were Rick and Owen Harris and their business manager/partner, Kyle Davis. They were here to do more than sight see.

They were here to speak to the representatives of the Prime and maybe even the Prime himself to see about setting up a business that would allow Cameron, Junior … Rick … to have an extension of his adventuring business start here. Humans were creating businesses on world … Galaxy Productions and the Resort At Autobot City, Incorporated were two and they wanted to be third.

The sound of footsteps behind them drew their attention as a soldier from the N.E.S.T. Habitat approached them. Fig Figueroa had been dispatched to bring them to there for the conversation. "Are you the Harris group?" he asked in his usual casual manner.

All around them tourists stared, some taking pictures as one of the soldiers of N.E.S.T. and a character from 'Platoon: Autobot City' materialized in their midst. A crowd began to collect.

"We are. I'm Owen Harris," he said extending his hand. They shook. "This is my son, Rick and our business manager, Kyle Harris."

Fig nodded. "Come with me. We gotta get you suited up, explain a few things, then I'm taking you to N.E.S.T. That's where the meet up is going to be. You're mine now. Obey everything I tell you and you might make it there alive," he said, then turned to walk through the gathering crowd in the direction he came.

Owen and his party glanced at each other, then followed as the young man chatted, posed for selfies and made his way across the vast mezzanine to the restricted area beyond. The vehicle station and all outside entrances to personnel and cargo lay beyond sensors designed to deny those without clearance passage.

They entered and walked along a corridor that led to a room that said, 'Vehicles-Authorized Personnel Only'. He opened the door which had a green light, then paused. "Note the light. If that was red it wouldn't open. If it did you'd be dead. It means the outside hatch is open to let someone in or out. Come inside." He entered and they followed.

Moments later …

They stood, the three of them on the back of a transport segway. They were tingling with excitement as they waited for the hatch to open to the outside. They had donned gear, had been drilled thoroughly and told in triplicate their limitations. They had passed inspection using new face masks that Wheeljack and Perceptor's 'really smart kids' had managed to create that molded to the face and head of anyone who wore them. It was a huge step forward especially if there was an emergency and your personal gear wasn't available.

They drove out through the parting doors and found themselves in a huge paved parking lot. Big trucks were there with mini-cons unloading their contents to go to the warehouses that supplied the Resort both in back and down several stories. Fig paused long enough to explain things happening around them because for all of the regulars everywhere in the human on-world community, there were few things more fun than showing newbies how things worked. After a moment of questions and some answers they sped off heading toward the long winding road that took them to The City beyond.

The three men looked all around themselves as they held onto the railing that kept them from falling out. They were speeding down the sidewalk that bordered both sides of every street, road and highway on-world.

:There's the Monastery: Kyle said glancing back at the Resort that was fading away. The Monastery glittered in the morning light as the metal of the roof lit up in the sunshine. :You been there, Corporal?:

"Yeah, a couple of times. Its filled with scholars and believers. You don't get in if the Gatekeeper says no: Fig replied. :If you're a regular, they don't say no:

:I hear that the leader of that place is a Decepticon: Kyle said.

:A former Decepticon. Better use the full description. You could get punched otherwise. Cyclonus is that mech's name and he'd just as soon step on ya as look at ya. It's a good thing he's on our side: Fig said with a slight grin. This was fun.

They wound around the bend, then headed down the straightaway to the junction ahead. One road led into the colony while the other turned to Aerie Hill. They passed that as overhead jets soared taking off or coming in to land. It was an extraordinary sight to see.

:Aerie Hill … the Seeker enclave: Rick Harris offered.

Fig nodded. :The Seekers tend to like living together. They like having places that allow them to transform and land on their home terrace. That place has thousands and thousands of Seekers:

:I wonder if it would be possible to meet some. Maybe Starscream or the Great Elder: Owen Harris offered.

Fig laughed. :In your dreams: He gunned it as they headed further onward toward The City and the main junction that led to the N.E.S.T. Habitat. They passed the giant stadiums without comment. The three humans were overcome with the size of the facilities which towered so largely they felt menaced by it.

They reached the main fork in the road that led outward or onward in three directions. If they went straight they would go down Metroplex Highway 1 toward the Temple, Metro Districts and onward to the Tri-Cities or Earth 1 and the U.N facility. If they turned right, they would go down Metroplex Highway 2 and the road to Terra and beyond. They turned left heading down Cultural Center Road and the long straight drive to N.E.S.T. HQ.

Mechs were on the sidewalk so they drove around them, Fig waving to some who waved back. They passed the Courthouse, then came upon the Hu-An Habitat. It stuck out like a green thumb in the tan and reddish sameness of the world around them. It was an extraordinary sight so Fig paused to let them watch as a number of the bigger Hu-An females were harvesting some kind of fruit from trees that grew in a huge orchard by the sidewalk-side part of the dome. They were huge and incredibly muscular, their horns glinting in the sunlight.

Fig knew that if their horns did they were warriors. There was even a language of horns the human community was beginning to find out, rather like the winger languages among the bots that few humans knew. If their long curved horns were kept shiny and pointed at the tips, they were warriors. If they were their natural shine along with the tips slightly modified to be less lethal, they were civilians.

Those who had special functions both known and unknown such as Tempest bore tiny metallic balls on the tips of their horns that told anyone who saw them who and what they were. Those who were leaders had etchings along the length of them on the inside that stated what their function was in the greater society. Because Larc was so highly placed, her etchings were inlaid with silver. Slowly, steadily, the bots were learning more about their quiet steadfast allies.

:What are they harvesting?: Kyle Davis asked.

:I don't know. They've modified most of the stuff they grow for themselves into something they can eat. We have plots inside for us to grow stuff and we do. The whole human population and the kids have them too for school: Fig said. They watched a bit, then moved onward. As they did, N.E.S.T HQ loomed in the distance and so too did the Autobots walking around to the big frame hatch to go inside.

-0-On the way over

Warren Roberts, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and Barbara Fulton representing the Resort were waiting in the rec room at N.E.S.T. for the arrival of a potential client. None of them but Roberts was aware of the M.E.C.H. and Family angle of the new arrivals. The three newbie humans were here seeking to make a business venture. Given their hidden motives, it was decided to bring them closer and allow the meeting. If it were feasible they would allow the business and by doing so have a line into the closed world of Owen Harris and the enemy camp.

The three were only going to be here for the meeting, then go back with a group of tourists that were slated to leave for Earth in the evening. The three had come for the day to speak to the bots, a singular honor that hadn't eluded them. Many were the businesses and corporations trying to stake a posting on Mars but they lacked one important fact. Harris and Davis had been on the radar of the bots for some time as enemies.

The sound of a hatch opening drew their attention so the four arose and took their stuff with them for the Ops Center nearby to watch through the window as Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Prowl and Optimus Prime walked into the safe room to await the equalization of the atmosphere. As they did, Owen and Rick Harris along with Kyle Davis were walking into the Operation Center themselves.

-0-A momentary interlude

The three new humans greeted the four veterans, then turned with everyone to watch the big mechs. They were colossal beyond what any camera or image could convey. They were colorful and incredibly familiar seeming to the three. They could transform into things, vehicles mostly and even though they were undoubtedly alien they had a strange familiarity as well.

It was strange to look upward at beings taller than a three story building who could crush you with a mere step and who had lived to see stars die as they fought a war that had ravaged worlds and their species to the edge of extinction. The bots looked at the humans with intelligent eyes and an appraising stare. The bots were scoping them out as intensely as they were the bots.

The hatch signaled good atmosphere, then began to slide back. Warren Roberts turned to the three humans. "Allow me to do the honors," he said, then led the way in with his group and the three humans. They followed, then all of them paused before the bots.

Warren grinned up, then turned to the humans. "This is Owen and Rick Harris. This gentleman with them is their business manager, Kyle Davis."

The bots nodded but didn't say a word. They towered over the humans allowing them to feel whatever they might and give them an edge. The humans were indeed feeling it, all of them could tell.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the Chiefs of Sciences for Mars and Cybertron, Wheeljack and Perceptor. This is Ambassador Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer for the Autobot Armed Forces, Mars and Cybertron as well as Ambassador Plenipotentiary for the Primal Brief. This is Commander Prowl, Second-In-Command to the Prime and Commander on the Deck of the Autobot Armed Forces of Mars and Cybertron. Lastly and not least, it is my great honor to introduce the Prime of Cybertron, Mars and the Cybertronian Empire, bearer of the Creation Matrix, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, the great Optimus Prime."

Inside, the bots were grinning and chuckling, sharing over the private line with the humans their amusement. Seldom did the entirety of their titles and designations get such a grand rendering. Warren grinned, then turned to Prime. The three humans were what Roberts intended them to be … suitably impressed.

-0-TBC 4-11-16 **edited 4-21-16**


	112. Chapter 112

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 112)

-0-In the N.E.S.T. Big Frame Hatch Room, N.E.S.T. Habitat, United Nations Territory, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They were suitably impressed.

And then some.

Owen Harris stared upward feeling a vague sense of vertigo and a rising sensation of falling backward. He barely rose to the height of Prime's ankle. Prime was the biggest mech there but the others weren't slouches. Oddly enough, Prowl seemed to be the shortest among them. It seemed that Prowl would have to look way up to see Prime's face himself.

They had expressive piercing eyes. Blue eyes, all of them. They had what appeared to be lids of some sort because they would blink over their blue eyes like a human's. Why would robots need that Owen thought as he considered all of them. Some had wings. Some didn't. Some looked rangy like Ratchet and others were more compact like Wheeljack. He wondered for a moment if Prowl's wings ever were intended for flight.

He jolted, then stepped forward affecting a slight bow of his head. :Optimus Prime, I had no idea that you would be at this meeting. It is an honor to be here and meet you. All of you: The others bowed their heads too.

Prime nodded back. They had good manners. "I was on Cybertron. I had to attend to a matter here so I returned. Thank you for your kind regards. What exactly is it that you wish us to do for you, Mr. Harris?" Prime asked as he scrutinized the three.

Rick Harris was tall, extremely well made for a human, even comparable to the soldiers that they worked with and looked completely enamored of them. Most humans were when they put away their fear. When humans were around the bots, they tended to be glad, even honored. Humans with contact tended to like 'friendly' aliens.

Harris himself was harder to read, older and wiser and was giving as much scrutiny as he got. This one was going to be much more formidable than Daniels and his ilk Prime thought. His partner was mostly nervous and awestruck. That combination was a hard read for most of the bots. He would have to talk to Mikaela, Sam, Barbara and Warren later.

:Sir: Rick Harris said stepping closer. :I am so happy to be here. There are no words to describe the sense of honor and respect I feel for this place and your people. I would like to bring humans here to explore this world. I own a business on Earth that takes people on adventures. That could mean climbing mountains, kayaking white water, crossing deserts. My excursions challenge people and help them figure out what they're made of.

:This is the ultimate adventuring destination. I want to lead small groups here to explore the Valles Marinaris and the foothills of Olympus Mons. There are so many incredible destinations here that it would be hard to limit the areas to venture. I want to see the poles and travel through cratered lands. That's what I want to do. My father and his partner are here to help present the proposal but the heart of this venture is me and my hopes to share something of this world with other humans:

:His vitals read sincerity, Optimus: Ratchet said as he scanned the humans. "I scan everyone," Ratchet said. "I monitor every human's vitals when they come here. We're not completely sure that being here doesn't pose some yet unknown risk to your species. I do it on a regular basis," Ratchet said as the humans with him nodded.

:Get used to it. Ratchet is relentless: Mikaela said with a grin.

They nodded to her, then turned to Prime. He was watching them along with the sphinx-like group with him. It was silent a moment, then Prowl began to question them.

"What sort of groups will you desire to bring here?" he asked.

:They would be small, no more than ten and all of them would be fit and ready to do things that require strength and agility: -Rick Harris, earnestly

"Where would you base your operation?" -Prowl, interrogating calmly

:We would like to use the Resort with the idea that in future we can have our own facility. That may seem like a pipe dream or even impertinent given that you have to build and create things for humans here, but that's my dream." -Harris

"You would have a facility where your guests would live, out of which you would operate? Is that correct?" -Prowl, unnerving Davis a bit with his unwavering stare

:That would be the ultimate dream but I am happy enough to be with the Resort: -Harris

"What sort of selection process would you use to choose who you will take on excursions?" -Prowl

:Selection process? Um, if I understand you correctly, they would have to be physically up to the challenge of this terrain and willing to follow the rules about safety and team cohesion: -Harris

"You misunderstand my question. I am interested in knowing what sorts of individuals you would bring here for your excursions." -Prowl

"He wants to know if you're going to be charging a fortune to bring people here thereby disallowing those who don't have money a chance to do the same thing," Ratchet asked.

Barbara Fulton nodded. :We charge $20.00 American for the trip on the vessel here and the return. The entire 10 day stay in the Resort for families is $50.00. We don't do this to make a profit. We do this as an opportunity to bring **EVERYONE** here, not just the high castes who can afford it. We even have allow those who can't afford the $70.00 to come anyway because everyone deserves to come here no matter what their finances are like: The others with Barbara nodded.

:That astounds me that you can charge $70.00 for a family to come here, spend 10 days in luxury and then fly back around the system: Kyle Davis said. As he did Owen Harris watched the bots.

They were for their part calm in appearance but internal conversation was raging between them. This would be an interesting answer.

:The package deal would be charged on Earth. I realize that you don't make a profit here per se but I would price this so that any number of people can come: Rick Harris replied, more than aware that this was the biggest sticking point of the meet up.

:You wouldn't have a charge with transportation: Barbara Fulton said. :Everyone who isn't family here comes via Autobot City Touring Company vessels. You would be staying at the Resort which costs nothing or next to it. Then you would return the same way. 99% of the venture is without cost to you. Why would you charge anything let alone what you probably have in mind when your overhead is non-existent?:

Harris looked at her, then the other two. He looked at the group with him. :May we have a moment please?: he asked.

Everyone nodded so the three stepped to one side. Turning to the channel they were told was private, they began to talk. That Wheeljack, Perceptor, Ratchet, Prowl, Prime, Warren and Mikaela were listening anyway was unknown to any of them. It was also unknown to Sam and Barbara. They had no idea about Harris and M.E.C.H. but Warren and Mikaela, as those most directly affected did.

:The pricing is going to be the sticking point. If we keep more than a small fee they will decline. They have that caste thing. They won't agree to my proposal if we charge a big fee for this: Rick Harris was saying.

:I don't do business this way: Owen Harris said. :It's your decision, son. I personally feel that your time and expertise is worth a great deal but its your decision:

:I want to be here. I want to do this. This is the ultimate challenge, Dad. I feel the experience will balance out the cost to me in time and effort. I want to photograph this place and travel around. Leading teams of human adventurers here would be the ultimate for me: Rick Harris said.

Owen nodded, then glanced at Kyle. Kyle shrugged. :It's your call, Rick. I don't especially trust them but that's me. This is all too strange for me:

:Its awesome to me, Kyle: Rick said. :I love this place already:

:I would require detailed reports home: Owen said. :Just like I asked you. Understand that, son:

Rick nodded. :I know. Then we're in agreement?:

The two nodded, then they walked back switching channels to 'open-common' again. :Sir, we agree. I want to do this more than anything I've ever experienced. I agree to the idea that everyone should be able to come here and experience this place. I am aware of how caste is looked upon here and would structure this to a level equal to Autobot City Touring Company and the Resort. I would hope you approve: Rick Harris said with sincerity.

Prime considered that, then they paused, something that the three were informed meant an internal conversation was ongoing among them. It was stranger than strange to the three humans, driving home to them that they were indeed among alien life forms. It was still and expectant for a moment, then Prime turned to them. "I have taken your proposal under consideration. I am forwarding it to the chief of our economics department for perusal and recommendation. If Venture of Praxus approves of the proposal, we shall debate it at the Senior Autobot-Community Leader meeting in three orns. If you are contacted by us for more information, we have your numbers. Thank you for coming and you shall have your answer shortly." He looked at Barbara Fulton, Mikaela Banes, Sam Witwicky and Warren Roberts. "Please forward your opinions to Venture."

They nodded. :We will, Optimus: Mikaela replied.

Prime nodded. "Thank you for coming, gentlemen. If you will excuse some of us. We have to return to Cybertron." With that, all of the bots turned to the door but Ratchet. The humans retreated inside again, watching as the swift decompression of the room took place to allow four of them to leave. The doors closed swiftly, an atmosphere was returned and they stepped back in.

:Ratchet? What's up?: Mikaela asked.

"I was thinking in the interests of kumbaya and the odd fact that I don't have anything to do for a bit that I would take the three of them on a tour of the city," he replied.

The three men startled, then looked at Mikaela. She grinned. :Sounds like a good idea to me. Need company?:

"Always," Ratchet replied.

: **I'M COMING!** : Barbara Fulton said with a smile.

:I would but I have meet ups with Venture, Caro and Fenix. So do you, Sam: Warren said with regret. :I'll tell them you need the box: He turned with Sam and walked through the door. Seconds later a box was rolled in on a cart. It had a door that latched on its side.

Mikaela walked to it, then opened the door. Turning to the others, she grinned. :Last one in stays: Then she stepped in along with Barbara Fulton. The three men walked to the box, climbed in, then sat on seats along the sides.

:Buckle in: Barbara said as the three did.

Then Ratchet walked over, picked it up, then held it evenly in his servo. "Everyone comfortable?" he asked as he scanned them again.

: **YES!** : -Fulton and Banes

"Good," Ratchet said as he watched the three men glance around in surprise. " **Onward ho!** " Ratchet said as he nodded to the hatch operator.

After watching the humans in the box gear up and getting the all clear from them, the Ops Center hatch slid shut, the big outdoor hatch opened and the atmosphere evaporated. He stepped through going back outside to the paved lot and sidewalk that led to the street. Behind him, the hatch door closed and atmosphere was restored.

Outside climbing on their segways, Warren Roberts and Sam Witwicky began to make the trek to the Metroplex Administrative Plaza and City Hall. Venture was going to come there from his lux offices in Terra to meet with them over other proposals and discuss each with Fenix and Caro. They would pass Ratchet as he paused by the Hu-An Habitat to allow his passengers a greater view than from the street.

Ambling back to Ops Center so that Prime could use the space bridge back to Cybertron, Prowl glanced at him. "I am sure the Sad One will give them a good tour."

Prime smirked. "I count on it."

They crossed into the busy airfield and disappeared from view.

-0-TBC 4-12-16 **edited 4-21-16**

NOTES:

Netflix has season one of Transformers: Robots In Disguise. I really love that little series. :D:D:D


	113. Chapter 113

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 113)

-0-On the road to Mandalay

The group in the box looked into the Hu-An Habitat from a much more elevated angle and saw into the distance what had been developed by the strange aliens of a type no one on Earth could have imagined existed. But then, no one expected their Buick could turn into a robot either but it happened.

Rolling fields of gardens passed from view as the expanded facility was being turned into a garden. "Notice the dirt in the far distance. That's the new expansion of their habitat. They're turning that deadish soil into something fertile. Companies would pay trillions for their expertise with getting much out of little."

:I'll pass that information onward: Kyle Davis said.

Ratchet looked at him. "Don't. Trust matters around here. It underpins our society and our safety. If they want to share, fine. Otherwise, we don't exploit each other."

Kyle looked at him, then the fields beyond what appeared to be a big grapevine and blooming trees. Their home habitats spiraled upward and in the distance another one was being constructed. They had six children now with the possibility of more in such a quiet settled place so room was needed but no one outside the circle was to know. Everyone who lived here kept their confidence.

Ratchet turned, then ambled onward heading down the sidewalk toward The City beyond. "This is the Courthouse where we have trials, settle disputes, do legal business and put the miscreants behind bars. Thinking of miscreants, let's go see who's in the jail shall we?"

Barbara and Mikaela grinned as they took a shortcut heading toward the jail entrance. They were nearing the door when it burst open and a big mech slammed outward bulldozing three guards with him. He was shackled but roaring drunk. He charged with three mechs hanging on for dear life until their combined weight overcame his broiling rage. One of them jumped back, pulled a long stick from subspace and stuck it on the mech's back.

It was like the cartoons as a visible electrical charge burst out and enveloped the mech. He roared, something their mikes picked up and staggered. Two more prods put him down. The three Watchmen stared at him with disgust as Ratchet scanned him. "Nice work, boys. You looked awesome going backward at 40 miles an hour. That's one for the Christmas Surprise Blooper Reel."

They grinned at the big medic. "Hi, Ratchet. It was sorta funny wasn't it," Lon said happily.

"It was, infant. You **know** I was on your side every second of the way," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "Right?"

"It got me through my joor of need, Ada," Springer said with a grin. "Right, Drift?"

Drift who was chuckling nodded. "I wouldn't be what I am without the love and support of my mom."

Everyone laughed raucously, then gripped an arm or leg of the slowly rousing Man Mountain Dean. "We better get him in the hoosegow before he decides to do that again," Springer said. They lifted what could only be a six ton individual whose alt mode was a D-8 cat and began to move slowly. Huffing him in, they put him in a cell, then slammed on the bars. They flared up and settled. The humans who had followed on Ratchet's hand couldn't see them but the bots could.

Springer turned to Ratchet. He grinned. "What's with the box of gerbils?"

There was a momentary pause to check for meaning, then riotous laughter. **"THAT'S FUNNY, SPRING-ASS!"** a drunk mini-con said from a group of drunk mini-cons in a cell nearby. Apparently they were celebrating a bond only too well. **"WHO WOULD KNOW YOU COULD BE FUNNY!"**

" **I DIDN'T!"** one of them said as they all laughed loudly.

" **ME NEITHER!"** A chorus of the same filled the room with riotous laughter at the big mech's expense.

He grinned at them, then looked at Ratchet. "They love me."

"I noticed. To know you is to love you," Ratchet said as the place burst into laughter.

Springer looked around, then grinned. "Our work is finished here."

"Then come with. I'm heading for The City for a tour," Ratchet said.

"We're heading for Club Cybertron. Come there when you're done roaming. If we're not there we'll be at the dojo. Oh and make sure you go through the Hangar District. You don't want to not meet Grimlock would ya?"

Ratchet smirked. "You really should start a welcome wagon with all those helpful suggestions. By the way, you take after your atar."

Riotous laughter greeted that as they turned and walked out the door together. The three newbie humans watched the bots and listened to their banter. It was hilarious but underneath it was something Harris detected that was the underpinning of everything about them. Confidence. They were incredibly confident and that was borne out of intelligence, ability and courage. Good intel he thought.

They reached the intersection, then turned toward the Club. Pausing at the door, they chatted a moment, then the three went inside as Ratchet ambled onward. It was silent a moment. :That big mech, green and yellow. He's the chief of security for all of this isn't he?: Owen Harris asked.

"He is. This, Cybertron, the Cybertronian Empire and better than all that, he's my son," Ratchet said with a grin. "He's our Chieftain of Special Field Operations, the Wreckers. He's bad ass to the bone. Just so you know."

:The mech with him … Drift. I see him in the Platoon series as well: Rick Harris said.

Ratchet nodded. "He's Springer's second in all things and my son as well. I have a lot of children."

: **NO DOUBT!** What is it now, Ratchet? 22?: Barbara asked.

"After adding the dread kids, yes. If the metro kids ever get wind of things it might go as high as 28-29. Fortunately, almost all of them live in their own homes."

:I heard you're expanding your house for the three newbies: Mikaela said. :I want to interview them for publications back home. I think they're adorable:

"They are. I'll see what I can do. They're kind of sheltered and needy in a really sweet way," Ratchet replied. "They deserve the best."

:Dread kids. The dreadnoughts?: Owen Harris asked.

"Three of them are canny veteran adults and three are kids … teenaged type kids," Ratchet said. "They're ours too, those three. They sort of invited themselves in and stayed." Ratchet grinned. "They're adorable."

They reached an intersection after passing incredible storefronts and lobbies going into towers. They crossed, walked down the street, then entered the Mall at Metroplex.

:Ratchet? Could we go to The Bookstore? I have a new book to get. You can save everyone a trip: Barbara asked.

"Sure enough," Ratchet said as he detoured into the store. It was crowded and the tomes were artfully arranged with newest additions in the front as well as rows and rows of books, data wafers and other delivery devices going onward into the back.

:Why would you need books? Why not downloads directly into you or flash drives … things?: Kyle Davis asked.

"Some of us like to hold books in our hands. We're having a revival of things we lost back when. Notice those over at the wall with the plug ins?" Ratchet asked nodding to a place where magazines and newspapers could be had. "Some download directly, others download into their personal datapads and others wifi to their homes there at that station. You can get it most ways and a few you don't know because I'm not telling you. Proprietary tech in case you need to know."

They watched the activity all around them noting there was a huge selection area filled with books in English and French, the two United Nations languages used here. They got in line, then reached the front. Barbara smiled. :Fay, is my book in?:

Fay smiled. "It is, Barbara." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a tiny book. It looked minuscule even in her little femme hands. "Here you go. The others are going to be here on Martian Saturday."

: **WOW!** That's fast. Thank you, Fay: Barbara said taking the book into her own hands. It fit them better than Fay's. It was a book on the kind of gardens that one found in better class neighborhoods in Iacon and Praxus and how to make them. :I'm going to make a Praxian crystal garden in my backyard on Earth:

"I love them. Do you have the crystals?" Fay asked.

:I have them on order from Specialty Fabrication-Home décor: Barbara said. :Glenn has no idea yet but we now have a summer project:

Everyone laughed, gossip was traded and they moved onward. Ratchet crossed the vast mezzanine and entered The Grocery at The Mall of Metroplex. It was busy and incredibly familiar to the n00bs. They stared in quiet astonishment as Ratchet wandered around. That is when they ran into Ravel and Kestrel at the baked goods section.

 **:RAVEL! KESTREL!:**

They turned to spot Ratchet walked toward them with a box filled with humans. Barbara Fulton and Mikaela, two well known and loved individuals were waving. They smiled as Ratchet reached them.

"Mikaela, Barbara, its so nice to see you," Ravel said sweetly. Kestrel nodded with a grin. "What brings you here, Sonny? I thought you were on Cybertron today."

"Nope," Ratchet said. The plan had changed because of the visit. "Ironhide's there. I'm giving the $2 tour to the humans here."

Mikaela smiled. :This is Ravel of Iacon, Ratchet's ada or father. This is Kestrel of Iacon, the ada or father of Optimus Prime:

The humans stared at the two, then bowed their heads. :I am honored to meet both of you. I had no real idea that your families were this intact, something I thought would be rarer: Owen Harris said.

"We got lucky," Ratchet said. "A lot of us are. What brings you here, Ada? Are you two playing hooky from class and work?"

Ravel looked surprised. "No. We're having a break together. What we want to do is choose our treat and then get tea at the Food Court in our business plaza."

:You two are **so** cute: Barbara said. :I would love to go with you some time:

"Drop me a message, Barbara," Ravel said with a smile. "The more the merrier."

Kes smiled and nodded. "You come too, Ratchet."

"I will. We're moving on now. We haven't been arrested yet," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

His ada had a tiny frown. "Ratchet, you behave yourself or I will pat your servo."

"I would love it, Ada, if you do. You know me," Ratchet said dropping a kiss on the smaller bot's helm.

He grinned. "I know you too well, Sonny," Ravel said. He turned to the case. "Which one, Kestrel, are you going to get?"

Kestrel turned and they began to discuss the relative merits of the offerings as Ratchet moved onward.

:Those two are so cute: Barbara said.

"You should hang around my appas and ammas," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Cute runs in the family."

:Same with Ironhide's family: Mikaela said as they walked back out to the Mall. A side door took them out and they passed The Diner On The Corner as they rejoined foot traffic on the sidewalk. Cars passed, some of them sentient as the humans took in things. Ahead of them, the dome of the Temple began to rise in view. So too did a discussion about the relative merits of a cashless society.

-0-In the ashes of the Temple of Primus, Simfur, Cybertron

The excavation was halted as they waited for the head archaeologist to scramble down into the hole. A shiny object was sticking up, probably something related to the original temple. Even though a great effort was made to take precious objects and hide them away from the roiling turmoil of war, some things were being found on site whose survival was astonishing.

He bent down and took a brush, working to remove some of the loose dirt and steel filings that had obscured the artifact. He replaced that with a very pointed trowel and with infinite care, he began to gently pry it from the dirt and debris that had been its shelter for eons. Everyone watched silently, hopeful that something was retrieved from their past. As he scraped the last impediment away, Marsh, rescue archaeologist, Simfur native and deeply religious mech gently removed the artifact from its encasing matrix.

He stood slowly and looked at it, turning it carefully, reverently in his servos. It was obvious to him what it was. Glancing at his aides, the workers and others including four archeology students, he whispered. "Get Prime here. Now."

-0-TBC 4-12-16 **edited 4-21-16**


	114. Chapter 114

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 114)

-0-Cybertron, in Simfur

He walked through the dig site nodding to those who waited, students, workers and locals who were part of this particular excavation. It held intense personal significance for every Cybertronian everywhere. They had broken into one of the lower vaults where who knew what was kept. There was a great deal of important things stored in the Temple, one of the safest and most secure depositories in the Empire.

It had been a safe zone for the cultural treasure of The People, set aside by treaty agreement during the war. But that had flown out the window in the end because Megatron did what he wanted no matter the cost to others. Many were the rumors about what was there so it was a high priority on the excavation list for that and the fact that is was such an important holy site. It was for Cybertronians the equivalent to the third optic of Primus because of the AllSpark.

Prime crept downward treading carefully on the fragile surface of the area which was now emerging from its long exile from The People. Several priests who Prime didn't know of the 34 who had been rescued thus far stood with Lady Sella who was here as the educational and historical specialist of the Temple to help with the identification process and perhaps the retrieval of more treasures.

Marsh who was site supervisor and an instructor of rescue archeology at the University of Autobot City which was now a very high priority waited for him. He had a box that held an object inside wrapped in a soft cloth of some kind.

Prime nodded. "You called for me, Doctor?"

Marsh nodded respectfully. "Yes, Lord Optimus," he said formally. Then he held out his servos. "I wrapped the object as a token of respect."

Prime nodded, then pulled the wrappings back. Lying inside looking none the worse for wear was an object that he never expected to see again. He gripped it gently, then pulled it out to inspect. When he did a flash of light erupted around it and his servo.

"That's proof positive that its legitimate," Marsh said as Prime nodded.

"I agree," Optimus said. He looked at Marsh. "Is this the only one?"

"So far, sir," Marsh said.

Prime looked at a hole nearby where scaffolding was being inserted to support the opening. "What is the situation here?"

"We have breached a vault, sir," Marsh said. "We're getting ready to enter and see what's there. We have two lower levels pancaked but the vaults were designed for heavy payload nuclear strikes. We expect that they're secure but the building around it probably is fused and/or extremely tightly packed. We're going to have to take our time excavating due to possibility of shifts and collapses."

"What is the likelihood that any of the others are here, Lady Sella?" Prime asked.

"Not very likely, I'm afraid, Lord Optimus," Sella said almost apologetically. "They were dispersed for security purposes. But this is a good thing. We have one. We only need the other three and they have to be here somewhere. I am aware that one signals the others to a Prime through the Matrix. Do you feel anything?"

Prime considered that, then shook his helm. "No. The Lady Solus said that some things were veiled and I would have to figure out meanings that are hidden last time we spoke."

For the mechs and femmes listening it was as if they were caught in a dream. Most of them were religious as most Cybertronians were. Even if they weren't 'practicing' or even very knowledgeable about their cultural heritage, they all were respectful. They after all lived on the body of their warrior god, Primus.

For mechs like Marsh who were very religious, it was as if he was standing before holiness. They looked at Prime as he stared at the key in his servo, puzzling through the clues their very gods had given him in conversation through the Matrix. It was thrilling and emotional at the same time.

The Omega Key was large and fit Prime's servo easily. It was made of a shiny silver material that had a soft glow. Primal Vernacular was etched upon it. Sella who read that language leaned closer. "This says its the fourth key, sir. We have three more to go. Perhaps the Omega Device legend is the correct one. It would certainly be easier to achieve than traveling to the center of Cybertron with just one."

"There's monsters down there, right?" a young mech who was a divinity student for the Circle of Light working here for his practicum asked.

"There are," Sella said firmly. "I would hope that route is not the path that carries us to restoration."

"You and me both," Marsh said as he watched Prime. The big mech seemed to be lost in reverie. "Sir?"

Prime looked at him. "Yes?"

"We will work hard to see what we can find. There are three more and if you can't yet find them through the Matrix we will redouble our efforts to assist you."

"That would be much appreciated, Doctor. Please … do not rush this. I do not want anyone hurt. What is the possibility that there is unexploded ordinance around here?" Optimus asked as he glanced around.

"Very low, sir. Sappers went through and took out what was here. It wasn't much. We got pretty pulverized. They used the Temple for target practice at the end. They didn't care what it meant to all of us," Marsh said with a bitter tone.

It was silent a moment, then Prime nodded. "Well, we shall raise it again." Putting the object back in the box, he looked at Sella. "Lady Sella, would you please show this to Alpha Trion, then manage the artifact for all of us? I suspect that putting it in the vaults at the Temple on Mars would ensure its safety."

"I would be honored," she said bowing lowly. Marsh handed her the box, transferring it gently. She stood straight, then looked at the hole the ground. "I don't believe you will find another key here but I'm incredibly happy that you've done so much to help us find our heritage. Thank you, Doctor Marsh, you and your students and crews."

Marsh nodded. "It is our honor, Lady Sella."

One down, three to go.

-0-On Mars

They walked along the sidewalk through the morning foot traffic heading toward the Metro District. That would take them past the Temple. As they came to the wall and walked along the Temple precinct the humans stared at the forbidden fruit on the other side. :This is beautiful: Owen Harris said. :It reminds me vaguely of a Shinto shrine with the design of the building:

Ratchet accessed pictures, then grinned slightly. "There appear to be some slight points of agreement."

:When will the day come when visitors from Earth can visit this place respectfully?: Rick Harris asked.

"I'm not the one who'll make that decision," Ratchet said. "That's for others way more knowledgeable about such things."

:The AllSpark is there isn't it: Kyle Davis asked.

"It is. That's all I'll say about it," Ratchet replied.

They continued onward heading toward the road that led to the Metro District. Beyond the environs of Autobot City lay the Metro Districts which had doubled with the newest arrivals. As they walked along two of the biggest bots they had seen since they came were standing outside a hangar talking together excitedly. They appeared to be holding full sized construction equipment in their hands.

:Who are they?: Rick asked. :Why are they holding heavy equipment in their hands?:

"Those two are metro-former children. Those trucks and bulldozers that are full sized if I may say so are their play toys," Ratchet said. It was silent for a while.

-0-Ops Center, Iacon, Cybertron

They walked into a conference room to sit. Perceptor and Wheeljack were going to update the search for a star system that would accommodate Gliese. As the two gathered information to update Prime and his party, a call was made for Ratchet to attend.

-0-The Resort At Autobot City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet walked out after dropping off everyone at the resort. The carry box would be trucked back to N.E.S.T. HQ because all of the habitations and residences had one for the walking tours and adventures with bots that sometimes occurred. He waved to the tourists after clowning for their cameras. Buzzing off, he headed for The Fortress and a bridge to Iacon HQ.

-0-There

Ratchet walked to the command table to sit. "What's up?"

"We found a key at the Temple in Simfur," Prowl said.

"That's wonderful. So which story is it? The monsters down below or the Omega Device up here?" Ratchet asked.

"We need to find three more keys before we know for sure," Prime said. "I want you to hear what Perceptor and Wheeljack have discovered about transporting Gliese to a safer location."

Ratchet nodded, then waited as Perceptor opened a monitor to a file. "This is what we've studied for a number of good locations. Alpha Centauri has good features including proximity and its a red dwarf as well so it would only mean exchanging one red dwarf for another. We have others too but we found something out about Arcturus after exploring it that we think needs further investigation." He pulled up the Arcturus file.

There was a huge reddish-orange star with a smaller binary partner nearby. It had a very tight corona and that obscured to some degree the smaller star. It looked exceedingly bright and appeared to be heading toward the dust bin of history on its way to shedding its skin and joining the ranks of red giants everywhere.

"This is Arcturus, a star that is one and a half times bigger than Sol here. Its 37 light years away which makes it at the high end of our preferred distance but this star is located on the other side of our system away from Razorclaw's groups and the routes for the migration and to Cybertron. They would have to run the gauntlet of us or go a very long way around through the Barren and whatever was on the edges out there before coming back this way to get to it. That' a security feature that cannot be discounted. Therefore, it remains on our possibles list.

"It sheds its energy in heat and has 215 times more radiation output than Sol. But even as it does this, it lowers the surface temperature of the sun. It's 113 times brighter than Sol. We've all seen stars like this," he said as everyone nodded.

"What's so remarkable about this star, Percy? You haven't mentioned planetary systems and there's something here that bothers you, right?" Ratchet asked.

He nodded, then looked at Wheeljack who was holding a drowsy Resolve. "Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack looked at Prime and the others. "There's a small rocky planetary system around this star and its rather hot and low end for what our needs might be should we ever have to settle on them. Most but not all of them are desert planets without lifeforms that speed around the sun at various rates, most of them rather fast. Most of the planets have orns that exceed that of Earth and Mars and year spans that are double and triple our own here. They're bathed with radiation and heat among the two up close but two farther away are rather well placed to develop life. One didn't. One did.

"The one that did has a bipedal humanoid species that lives underground, is well adapted to the heat but the bursts of radiation that have come through continuing internal changes in the star due to the aging process its experiencing have become a problem for said species."

"They're organic then," Prowl said. Wheeljack and Perceptor nodded.

"What sort of problems, Wheeljack?" Paragon asked.

"Its affecting their reproductive processes and interfering with their genetics, causing not only a rash of genetically impaired infants but affecting adults as well with different ailments including cellular disfigurements like cancers," Wheeljack said.

"How do you know this, Wheeljack?" Prowl asked.

"As you know, Prime gave us carte blanche to look at potential stars including using landing teams for promising worlds. We cannot disturb a world with its own life in progress so we scour them. When we became aware of this species we went through the usual pre-first contact protocols. We listened, we observed including utilizing those among us who can become invisible. We have four Seekers with the same ability as Mirage. That makes 14 Seekers and grounders total who can come and go unseen.

"Their tech we have found is good but unexceptional. They can't detect us when we don't show ourselves. We tracked their journeys in ships that are competent but unexceptional. They travel a lot in sleeper ships and can reach worlds like ours from theirs in a month and a half one way. It takes that long to travel 37 light years on their vessels. They don't appear to have the advanced ability to utilize super luminal space to any degree matching our own. Logging their routes is when we discovered that they're going to other worlds to get genetic material to help save themselves from extinction," Wheeljack said.

"Why do I think you're going to say they come to Earth too?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack grinned. "Maybe its because they do. They have for decades."

"And that isn't all, Optimus. Humans are aware of it and help them," Perceptor said.

-0-TBC 4-13-16 **edited 4-21-16**


	115. Chapter 115

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 115)

-0-Ops Center, Iacon, Cybertron

It was leaden a moment as the bots absorbed the news. Ratchet leaned forward on his elbows. "This is fragged. This means of course that maybe 10 humans on Earth probably know and everyone else is shit out of luck as they say. Governments within governments. I've seen this story before."

Prime nodded, his irritation visible. "Prowl, get Glenn on the line." Then he glanced at Paragon. "Please get Charlotte Mearing and Seymour Simmons here."

Paragon arose and walked to a computer to comply. The monitor flared as Morshower and several aides appeared. They were sitting in his huge office and the camera for Mars picked all of them up. "Hi, Optimus. What's up?" he asked in his usual relaxed manner.

"We have something we discovered that we wish to run past you, Glenn. We are waiting for Charlotte Mearing and Agent Simmons to arrive," Prime replied.

"Sounds like trouble." He frowned slightly. "What have we done now?"

Ratchet snickered. "Feeling guilty are ya?"

Glenn grinned at Ratchet. "We usually are."

Seymour Simmons and Charlotte Mearing rolled in. They were heading for N.E.S.T. HQ and detoured at the call. Home was Earth 1 now. Seymour and Charlotte were stationed there for Sector 7 Off World Security Division and the National Space Agency Coalition that managed all non Earth activities and opportunities for humans. It was a posting both took up with gusto.

They were placed on the table, then walked to Prime. :What can we do for you, Optimus Prime?: Mearing asked in her straightforward manner. Simmons stood beside her with a curious expression.

"Perceptor, please tell everyone what you have discovered about the star humans call Arcturus," Prime said.

Percy leaned into view of Morshower. "General, we've discovered a star that is brighter than Sol, has a small and nondescript planetary system which bears a species that has reasonably good space capability. That species is fighting extinction due to changes in the chemistry of their star which is on its way to becoming a red giant. Part of their plan to re-engineer their genetic make up is to take genetic material from other species. They appear to be doing that here and have been for decades. Apparently some humans are aware of this and it would appear they are assisting."

Glenn stared at Perceptor, then Prime. "What the fuck?"

"I take it that you didn't know, Glenn," Ratchet replied.

 **"FUCK NO!** Perceptor, what … tell me what you know. I have no idea about this," Glenn said. He glanced at Mearing and Simmons who were standing by Prime with surprise on their faces. **"WHAT DO YOU TWO KNOW!?"**

:Nothing: Mearing said throwing up her hands in surprise. :I have no idea what you're talking about:

:Me either. I swear to God. If there were aliens on the Earth I would have crawled over broken glass to find them: Simmons said in his usual animated way.

Prime sat back. "It would appear that your left servo doesn't know what your right servo is doing."

"We have more information on the locations where this activity is based, Prime. It would appear that in the hinterlands of Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada, there's a large underground installation where they live while here. They travel in round white pod-like ships and while here bring their families. They're fanatically devoted to their children but then I suppose they feel like we do having come so close to extinction.

"They fly to a lot of places and have a device on Luna to facilitate communications and to beacon flight paths for their scout ships. That would explain who owns the ancient station on your moon which we found on the dark side. Right now we can assume they're on the ground in Nevada."

It was silent, then Glenn sat forward. "I have charge of not only the safety and security of the United States of America but also this world through command of the Global N.E.S.T. Alliance but this is the first I have heard of this," Glenn said.

:I had access to anything and everything, Optimus. This is news to me: Mearing said with fury as Simmons nodded in agreement.

"Then we either have a group here without human awareness or we have a group here who is protected on a very extreme need to know basis," Optimus said.

:I don't wish to be rude but how did you not find them traveling around before now? You're high tech all the way, yet you never mentioned this until you found their home world: Simmons said in his usual 'tactful' manner.

Wheeljack looked at him. "We saw ships but they were innocuously going about their business with the other 15 space going species we've documented around here so far. They went here and there and were added into the database. They were in the fringes.

"As for Earth, we were looking for Cybertronian signatures and added the Yautje when they were found to be Earthbound as well. There was no need to concern ourselves with this species that is rather mundane and lacking in tech that might be disadvantageous to our situation. The only way we really found them here is tracing backwards on their routes following their beacons back to Luna and then Nevada."

:The fuckers can't fight and beat you, right? That's what you just said: Simmons said seeking clarification.

Wheeljack chuckled. "That's right. They aren't in our league but then few are." He looked at Prime. "What do you want to do about this?"

"Punch something," Prime said. He looked at Glenn. "I am assuming you feel the same way."

Glenn Morshower nodded as behind him grim faced aides and adjutants listened in. "I do. What I want to do more though is find out what kind of security threat this is and what we can do about it. I don't want aliens walking around among us taking our DNA and mutating themselves with it. I am just a **bit put out here** , Prime."

"You and me both, Glenn," Prime said ominously. "I do not suppose we can trust anyone anywhere to seek information."

"I've developed unimpeachable assets in places high and low over the years, Optimus. Let me look into this first. I know a couple of good men who used to work at Nellis Fucking Air Base," he said with a slight grin.

Once Army, always Army.

Prime nodded. "We're going to turn sensors and cameras onto the area."

"Google maps themselves show a desert area with a huge rectangle space that's considered to be a playground for their children which can number as many as 200-250 according to the information that someone slipped onto the internet. Of course, they were labeled a kook. This would assume a large population in place. The images we've seen shows three of their scout ships parked in a row. They're white and round," Perceptor said. "They don't even try to hide anything. The entrance to their underground home is slightly visible in the images."

"Good place to start," Morshower said.

They talked a bit more, than the humans signed off and left, all of them sworn to secrecy. It was silent a moment.

"Some humans seem to be traitorous by nature. Did they only take DNA? Whose DNA? Was it given by consent? Did they take people too? How many people have been hurt by this?" Ratchet mused. "I find myself glad to be Cybertronian. At least we're upfront in our criminality. We don't sneak around when we want to be slaggers."

"That's small consolation, slagger," Prowl said with a smirk as Prime reached to the ground behind him to retrieve a sweet little bundle.

"It's all I got, Snide One," Ratchet said with a grin. "Prime on the other hand ..."

Solus lay in a Seeker bag on the table staring up at her father. She smiled. Her long sensor net that resembled silver hair lay in a spray around her helm. Ratchet scanned her. "Nice infant. So glad I could loan her to you."

"In your dreams," Prowl said with a grin. "That little thing is only one of the 35,000 infants on Mars that are mine." He popped his hatch and pulled Sojourner out. She stood on the table, then smiled down at her sister. She walked over, leaned down and kissed her little face. They smiled brightly at each other.

A momentary pause for an 'awww', much needed and welcome ensued. Gathering both into the radius of his huge arms, Prime indulged himself for a moment. He grinned. "I think every mech who is not me is a sad sack right now."

Everyone agreed.

-0-Earth

Glenn Morshower stood behind his tech master, Colonel Walter "Walt" Barker who was hacking into a computer system that he had clearance to attend but not the sector they were trying to enter. "I can have a bot do this, Walt."

"You might have to. If I go further I'll alert a program that will chase backward to me," he replied.

"Very well," Morshower said pulling out the heavily encrypted phone that every member of the human family of N.E.S.T carried. Punching the call button, he gave his code. "Morshower, Glenn, 2-Alpha-4-Omega-Omega-Beta-6, voice recognition Alpha-1."

The link was made. He skimmed through the images next to buttons that would link him with everyone since his phone had accessed the Colonial Call Book as their phone number system was called. He punched the button to Jazz. It linked immediately.

"This is Jazz. What's up, Glenn? What can I save ya from?"

Morshower laughed. "Myself. I need a hack."

"Done deal. I'm on my way."

The line went dead as the group stared at Morshower's phone, one even presidents coveted.

"The Jazz man is on his way," Morshower said with relief.

-0-Pentagon, United States of America

Jazz pulled into the lot where Colonel Walter Barker waited. A man stepped out of a beautiful silver Porsche. He was handsome, athletic and possessed a beautiful smile. He wore a black visor on his eyes and very nice classy clothing. Walter grinned. "Jazz, welcome."

"No problem, Walt," the incredible solid hologram of Autobot Jazz of Kaon said as they shook hands. "Take me to your leader." They both laughed long and loud as they walked inside the huge building to go through any number of security checks on the way to the heart of the building where Glenn Morshower worked.

Jazz would sit in the parking lot as he inhabited the hologram, one designed to be perfect. In future, it would be even more so because Wheeljack and Perceptor in their lab of horrors were working with their experimental and incredibly creative young group of nerds to develop a holographic facsimile that would mimic to the nth degree the stability and reality of pretender tech down to converting anything organic they had to eat and drink into energy.

Then he would drag Mirage to Paris and they would do the town.

-0-TBC 4-13-16 **edited 4-21-16**

NOTES:

For decades, the talk of tall white aliens living in Nevada has been spread around Earth. They are said to live in an underground installation, work on their genetic projects, raise their kids and sometimes venture into Las Vegas. Lots of tales. You can google them on the internet. :D

tall whites … tall white aliens …

Google images has pictures of tall white aliens amongst the crazy stuff you get googling the pictures of these beings. This is a long standing rumor and has credible witnesses about their presence here including airmen that worked at Nellis. They are apparently exchanging tech for DNA. Next time you use touch tech, thank a tall white. :D ;)


	116. Chapter 116

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 116)

-0-Pentagon

They had walked through security and headed for an elevator that would take them upward to the offices of Glenn Morshower, General, commanding. They entered his office pausing before the big desk in an airy spacious room filled with familiar faces from Morshower's staff. He was pacing. He paused, then gripped Jazz's hand. "Lennox told me that you looked pretty remarkable in holographic format."

Jazz smiled. "When don't I look good?" he asked as they laughed together. Turning to the others, he looked back at Morshower. "I was given what little we know about them, General. They apparently are part of a council that keeps the peace and makes sure emergent worlds aren't bothered by anyone. Other than a bit about their appearance which looks remarkably human, not much else. They're supposed to be peaceful. Apparently their council keeps the bad aliens off you and has forever. Or so they say."

Morshower nodded. "That's more than I know. I'm supposed to be filled in on all the alien information that we've established ourselves."

"What about the Grays?" Jazz asked with a big smile. It was a beautiful thing, his big smile.

"They actually exist but they don't come by much. **AT LEAST I WAS TOLD SO!** They just buzz through on their way to other places and once in a while look around, which **I WAS TOLD WAS HIGHLY DISCOURAGED!"** Morshower groused.

"The Tall Grays … what the deal on them then, General?" Paul Stoker, Colonel and aide-de-camp asked.

"Tall Grays?" Morshower asked.

"A meaner, more warlike version of the Smalls," Stoker replied.

"No one told me about them either, the fuckers. What do you know, Jazz, about any of this?" Morshower asked in frustration.

"We've tagged fifteen different alien species that are close by or traverse this system. You're in a great location to shortcut here and there. Some of them are multi-dimensional which gives them access to a lot of places without a lot of effort," Jazz said.

"What about Big Foot?" another aide asked, a young one who was fascinated with Jazz and the conversation.

Jazz laughed. "Multi-dimensional. They live in the seventh dimension and can access others lower including this one by using their mind. By the way … they call themselves The Nomads."

"You're shitting me, right?" Walt Barker asked with a grin.

Jazz grinned. "Nope."

Morshower watched the conversation spiral away, then cleared his throat. "Tall Whites?"

Jazz laughed. "Take me to your computer."

Walt Barker snorted, then pointed to a pretty grand computer set up nearby. Jazz looked at it, then Barker. "That's cute. What is it?"

Laughter helped as Barker walked over and tapped a key. It showed a screen. "Our office has the most highly secured computers in the Pentagon. We use them to manage the business of N.E.S.T Global as well as other things. This is yours to command."

Jazz looked at it, then scanned it. "Whoa. What sort of dinosaur tech is this?" he asked, then began to transform. His hologram shifted and Autobot Jazz in root form the size of a human male stood before them. He walked to the chair, sat, then pulled a cord from his wrist interface compartment. Looking at the slots in the computer, he glanced at Barker. "What the frag? How do I plug in? What are those holes?"

"USB ports," Barker said.

Jazz laughed loudly as images of a thoroughly mortified Prowl came to mind. "Okay," he said, then transformed the end of the cable into an incredibly archaic USB tip. Inserting it, he sat a moment, then jerked. He yelled, then glanced at the humans who had frozen in abject fear. "Gotcha."

" **WHAT THE FUCK, JAZZ!"** Morshower glared at him, then burst into laughter. "Get on it. This could be a terrible mess we're looking at."

Jazz turned with a chuckle, then began to manipulate the computer with his processor. Screens began to flash faster than the eye could follow as he began to dig into the system and branched out everywhere including the greater world beyond America, breaking barriers and stealthing in. It was simple and swift. Almost as soon as he started he was finished. He pulled his cable, tucked it back in, then turned to look at them. "Well, that was … weird."

"What did you find out?" Morshower asked as he braced himself.

"I found out that someone is lying about the Tall Whites," Jazz said.

Moments later ...

Morshower suited up, then walked out with Jazz and three of his aides. They were old Martian hands who came with him to help figure out what to do about the newer information. In the center of the parking lot of the Pentagon reserved for flag officers, a beautiful Porsche was sitting. Putting on their masks, the four men entered the car which fired up and pulled out. Rolling forward, it was headed to a burst of energy that had just opened up. Rolling in, the car and its passengers disappeared. The energy flare winked out behind them.

Three people in the parking lot, an admiral and two generals with their people looked at the empty spot with envy.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered, chairs were allotted and everyone sat. Prime looked at Jazz. "What did you find, Jazz?"

Jazz, back to himself, leaned back in his chair. "The Tall Whites have been here for about sixty or seventy years. They live in an unused portion of Nellis Air Force Base and have all this time. At least, that's all that the information states. They could have been here longer and I bet they have.

"They're trading tech for DNA to improve themselves. The information about the council they say they're part of is there but no one has ever seen it or greeted it in any official manner. If one exists and humans have seen it, there's no record.

"They keep a garrison there with families. They're incredibly family oriented. They have a snide manner and they like to tell the humans that they love their children more than humans love theirs. In some cases, its the first words out of their mouths. Oh and when they laugh, it sounds like dogs barking. There's a lot of notes in the psych files about how dangerous they are. They kill at the first sign imagined or real of danger. They seem to be oriented by hierarchy with deference to superiors or equals and crappy treatment of those who are inferior in status.

"They like to wear human clothes and they have even gone to casinos in Las Vegas to hang around. They have C.I.A. Handlers when they do. They come and go, live underground and parcel out tech to the humans for the privilege of doing this their way. Very, very few individuals know about this. Some of the Chairmen of the Joint Chiefs in the past knew and some politicians but mostly its mid-level generals along with industrialists and mid-level politicians along with intelligence agencies who run this show. Need to know in the extreme."

Optimus sat back. "You appear to be played, General. We seem to have either found their homeland or another place they stay to do what they do with Arcturus. I am annoyed."

:Stand in line, Optimus. We have a situation here. I don't know who I can trust or who even knows about this. What do we do about it?: Morshower asked.

Optimus thought a moment. "Perhaps its time to revisit Arcturus."

:I would like to be there when you go, Optimus: Morshower said.

Prime nodded. "I think a talk with the President is in order as well. It might be debatable whether he knows too. Sometimes things can become too cozy and settled making the net of those who know draw even smaller."

Prowl nodded. "Do I call him now or what do you wish? I've done a scan of Earth as you requested and Nellis appears to be the only place that they inhabit on world. All of the calculations of their routes through the system lead there and only on occasion anywhere else. They once appeared to go to Nordic countries but not in some time. The computer models I ran to analyze them indicate they tend to stay with Nevada and have for a long time."

Prime nodded. "Please see if you can have the President talk to me, Prowl."

Prowl nodded, then arose. He made the request, waited, then got a reply. "He and the Vice President will be online in a second."

Prime nodded, then looked at Morshower. "I would suggest that the four of you stay off camera."

They nodded, then Prowl handed a datapad to Prime. Punching in the code, the images of the U.S. President and Vice President appeared on a split screen. "Mr. President, Mr. Vice President, thank you for taking my call."

"It's my pleasure, sir. What can we do for you?" the President asked.

"I am in need of clarification of information that you may or not know. We have visited the Arcturus system which is 37 light years from Earth to investigate the local cluster. We do so for security and other reasons. We discovered a species living there that are known as the Tall Whites. Have you heard of them before?"

It was silent a moment. "No, I haven't. I've heard about a number of oddities including pretty affirmative reports about aliens before you and your people arrived here. We're getting signals, seeing things and the like, but nothing on the Tall Whites. Why?"

"We have information that this species has been living on the Earth for about sixty to seventy years, that they do so with the knowledge of some of your governmental agencies and corporatists who work with them in exchange for technology."

It was leaden for a moment. "I have no idea about this, Optimus," the President said. "Where is this supposed to be happening?"

"Nellis Air Force Base outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. They live there with their families and children. Apparently, there can be a lot of them there at a time," Prime replied.

"Nellis? What the hell," the Vice President said. "I've been to Nellis more than a few times. Let's say this is true for the sake of argument … do they present a danger and what do we do if anything about this?"

"I would suggest that you find out the truth for the sake of your own peace of mind," Prowl said. "I would want to know chapter and verse along with why this information was kept from you. Then do a threat assessment. Apparently, if they even feel they are in danger, they kill on the spot. How many dead humans are there because of this?"

The President and Vice President were silent a moment, then the President leaned closer to the computer camera. "I will track this down. I would appreciate it if you would help monitor the site and any traffic on and off world. I don't want to precipitate something that might turn into an interplanetary fiasco."

Prime nodded. "We will go there and dig in. We will also monitor off world, especially along their relay set up which we have found for the most part both out there and in the system. The relic on your moon is one of them, an ancient relay and buoy device. It also boosts communications for deep space travel which is normal. We use them too. We will ensure that they do not cause harm but I would like to know more to ensure the security of Earth and her people. I was under the opinion we were allies."

"I was under the opinion I was president," the President said. "I will contact you shortly."

Prime nodded, then the comm link was cut. The humans who stood out of range of the camera walked closer and sat down again. Morshower stared at the datapad in Prime's servos.

:I don't think they know either:

"Well, its time we all did. Prowl, send an armed presence to Arcturus for observation and intel. Devise a stealth plan for Nellis. Jazz, take Mirage and any of the other 13 mechs with his special feature with you," Prime said.

They rose and began to make things ready as Morshower and his men gathered to go back to the Pentagon to field things from their end. As they walked to their segways, boarded, then buzzed off Ironhide looked at Prime. "Someone lied to the humans and made it stick for decades. These people need our protection if not for this, than from each other. Someone is playing both ends against the middle and I don't think all of them are aliens."

Prime nodded. "I agree."

-0-TBC 4-14-16 **edited 4-21-16**

If you are reading What Makes No Difference Is No Difference, two things. First, I posted the next part, 24. Also, I posted the wrong part 16. I put the right one up where the gestalt forms and everyone has to confront it. Sorry about that. I work off two computers because the laptop is going to the Matrix shortly and I can't get a new one until July 1. :D

NOTES: Interesting factoid: Our solar system is three light years across from one end of the Oort Field, across the planetary disk and sun to the other end. :D:D:D Its considered very big and very full of stuff for a solar system. We have much bling.


	117. Chapter 117

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 117)

-0-At the edge of a valley in a hot barren land

They stood together led by Mirage who was working with Jazz nearby over the comm line. Fourteen big mechs would surround the area and watch the comings and goings without being seen. One couldn't see them now because their 'special feature', the ability to be invisible and undetectable beyond the most sophisticated sensors clouded them from view.

:We have the facility in sight, Jazz. We're going to deploy now: Mirage said.

:Do. I'll stay with the ship and run the base. Do you see anyone outside?: Jazz asked from the comfort of a shuttle in a valley hidden from view by anything including passing satellites overhead. Three miles separated them from each other.

:No. It's quiet. This is going to be a boring posting I think: he said as he nodded to the others. They turned and walked around the edge of the hills that surrounded the valley and slope of the hillside where the installation was dug in. Mirage could see the others, something they all agreed upon for logistics but no one else could. No one would see fourteen big mechs, some with notable wings and others without standing or sitting around the valley where four round white ships stood in a row and the entrance to an underground installation could be seen.

They would be there for a while.

-0-Coming out of a space bridge near the star, Arcturus

They slid out, three shuttles filled with scientists and soldiers. They sped toward the heavy debris field nearby to hide themselves as they gathered together to work out their surveillance of the aliens on the fourth planet 11 Au's from the star. It was in the Jupiter-Uranus range of distance from their sun, thereby escaping the fate of any further in. Those if they had existed surely burnt up and fell into the star in past eons. This one was in a region where water could be found and life in certain conditions could be maintained. It was there that their scans picked up signs of life albeit underground.

They flew into the debris field to find a planetoid large enough to hide their vessels amid the pockmarked surface so they could watch the desiccated planet where the Tall Whites apparently lived. The radiation that suffused the system wasn't a problem for the bots but apparently it was for the strange white aliens.

"Hound to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We're here, Optimus. We located a rocky planetoid in the debris field of this star. We're going to dig in and set up sensors around their planet. Give us a joor and we should be sending and receiving."

"Very well, Hound. Let us know what happens. Prime out."

Hound stood up and walked to the hatch of the shuttle. "Take us in, Rem," he said as the shuttle led the other two away into the deep darkness of the shadowy mass of fragments that would be home for a while.

-0-Glenn Morshower

He sat in the office of the head of the National Security Agency with a slow burn firmly in place. "I want the full book on them."

"General, I understand your consternation but there are some things classified out of your rating," Tom Banachek said as he sat in the office he had acquired when Charlotte Mearing was 'promoted'.

"Look, I have the brief for aliens, all aliens. These have lied to us. They have killed some of us and they are here under false pretenses. I demand to know what's going on." Morshower leaned forward. "The bots found them on Arcturus. What if these aliens find out? What if it 'leaks'. What happens then?"

Tom Banachek, current head of Sector 7 and now also vice chairman of the National Security Agency stared at Morshower mulling over his options. He wasn't an idiot nor was he stupid. He was one of the few agents from both agencies that was level headed and smart. He sat back. "Tell me what you know, Glenn. I have my doubts about them but they're here and have been for about as long as we held Megatron."

Glenn sat back. "The bots found them on Arcturus where they have a big set up, all underground. Arcturus is hot as hell and a radiation bath. Where do they say they came from?"

"I read all the files. They're multi-dimensional. They fly from here to there dimensionally but they live in ours for their purposes. They require a hot dry climate, hence their base in Nevada. They trade tech for skin and blood samples. They're trying to save their species from extinction by manipulating their own genetic material.

"They were fine where they were and from what I have read, its in a number of places besides Arcturus. Arcturus was their main homeland. Then the planet shifted and shed radiation. A lot of radiation. It affected them terribly, though they live underground. They set out to find compatible species to help them with programming their genetics to master the new problems," Banachek said.

"They kill. They're highly volatile and kill," Glenn said.

Banachek nodded. "They have a lower flash point than us. They seem hierarchical in nature and their respect tends to follow rank. The higher the rank and station even toward humans, the better the treatment."

"What is this shit I hear about a council designed to keep us safe from interfering aliens?" Morshower asked.

The White Council its called. None of us have ever spoken to anyone but them about it and we have no record of seeing them in action. We have only their word."

"What if they're lying, Tom?" Glenn asked.

"That's highly possible," Banachek conceded.

"How many other aliens belong to this council and why did it come about? Have others visited us? Others that **I DON'T KNOW ABOUT!? ME, THE MAN CHARGED WITH MANAGING THE ALIEN THREAT OUT THERE!"** Morshower sat back enraged.

"There is a species called the Reptilians. They're exceedingly dangerous and the Council was devised by benign aliens to keep them from disrupting emergent species. Everyone speaks of the Reptilians with great fear and loathing," Tom said.

"Where are these reptiles?" Morshower asked.

"Out there. Somewhere. They were said to come to Earth early and thereby posed a threat to us and several other emergent species who are quarantined as well," Tom replied.

"How can you say we're quarantined when the fuckers live here?" Morshower countered.

"Glenn … I inherited this mess. I'm leveling with you about this. I think it would do us both a bit of good to back away from this before we start something that can't be stopped," Tom replied.

"Like what? Do you really think these creatures can withstand the bots? Optimus Prime is really angry about this. We don't seem to be upholding our part of the equation here. We always seem to have some random stray aliens around. They have always been straightforward with us. I wonder if we ever will. What else do you have hidden away waiting to be discovered, Tom?"

Tom Banachek looked at him. "I'm leveling with you, Glenn."

"Then you won't mind if we end their sojourn on world then? Perhaps we can boot them off and see just what their Council has to say about it. That is … if their council exists," Morshower said rising from his chair.

"I wouldn't do that, Glenn. There are too many with vested interests in them staying here to tolerate anything happening to upend the technology exchanges," Tom said.

"We'll see about it," Morshower said as he turned to the door. He looked back. "If you're holding back anything, I will come back here with a bull whip and let you have it, Tom. You better be clear about that." Then he walked to the door and left.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He commed off with Morshower and turned to the bots who were sitting around the table listening was well. "The plot is thickening. We have to figure out who the Reptilians are and how they fit in this situation," Prime said.

"Where would they be? How can we find them?" Ironhide asked.

"Consider them as multi-dimensional beings. I would think we ask the experts. We need to give this part of the problem to Fortress Maximus and Metroplex. If they can scan some of the dimensions closest to us, perhaps they can find these beings," Prime said.

"I can help him. I'm assuming these are organic beings with reasonable tech," Wheeljack said as Perceptor nodded.

"Please do, Wheeljack," Prime said sitting back. "Speed is of the essence."

Wheeljack and Perceptor arose, then walked out to talk to the big frames for an assist. Ratchet watched them go, then looked at Prime. "What if the Tall Whites are the dangerous aliens and the Reptilians aren't? What if the White Council is a lie for the humans to make them trust and become complacent?"

"All of it is possible," Prime said with a nod. "We need to know. I am going back to Cybertron. Please alert me, Prowl and I will come back at a moment's notice." He arose and with the mechs with him, Ironhide and his family, Prime walked to the door and headed for the Bridge Room.

Ratchet watched him go, then looked at Prowl. "This is fragged."

"It is," Prowl agreed. "We need more information. We also need donuts and something to drink."

"Are you asking?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"I'm asking," Prowl said. "We have to do the town one of these orns."

"We do," Ratchet said rising to fetch. "Let me know when you want to go and I'll get detailed. I want to look my best in Magistrate's Court."

Prowl snickered. "Go. Fetch."

Ratchet grinned, then headed out. A run to the bakery in The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex and two hot brews from a street vendor led him back to the command table. Setting the 'grub and glug' as some wag once called it down on the table, they began to eat and imbibe. "What about the Scouts? Any news on the cub front?"

Prowl shot him a gimlet optic. "Hush or you're going to be doing medicine on Charon."

"Whiner," Ratchet said. "I did all the slagging work. I gathered the leadership, got them trained on the side and ordered everything. You fragging whiner."

"Boo-hoo," Prowl said. "You pose terrible ideas and everyone pays for it."

"When your little kids give you the cub scout handshake and look at you as they show you their merit badges, you're going to be on your rusty knee assemblies thanking me," Ratchet said as he bit into a big donut with sprinkles.

"You better save a sprinkles for Ironhide. He's going to cry like a baby," Prowl said with a grin as he ate a frosted cruller.

"Let him. Big whiner," Ratchet said. "I'm immune to his whining."

"And if he decided to walk out the door?" Prowl said with a smirk.

Ratchet shrugged. "You know me. I'd probably follow after him on my hands and knees."

They both laughed loudly, then shared the donuts with the duty shift. All was good. For now.

-0-Out there

He stood on the upper deck watching the Seekers fly off on patrol. Things were going amazingly well, the commanders of the garrisons teaching them many things they needed to know. The mechs in the garrisons did as well. Poker, how to make a great sandwich, the proper way to eat pizza and darts were among the subtleties of life he had acquired.

Soon he would be on his way for a two orn stay in the colony. His ada and atar had informed him that the new addition was going to be underway soon. They were going to take apart Amma Alor and Appa Blackjack's place, then change it into big berth rooms with bunk beds, a game room and a lounge area where the living room and kitchen used to be.

It was going to be awesome.

"Fireball?"

He turned to spot First Aid and Bumblebee, two of his favorite mechs. "You're here!" he said with delight.

Bee grinned. "Come on. The movie is going to start in a moment. Then the poker game."

Fireball smiled like the big delighted kid that he was and hurried along the concourse toward the two. They turned and walked toward the theater nearby to watch the latest flick sent from the colony, The Jungle Book.

It would also be awesome.

-0-TBC 4-15-16 **edited 4-27-16**


	118. Chapter 118

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 118) Not edited yet. Pretty late. :D

-0-Elsewhere

" **ADA!"**

"What?"

" **WHERE ATAR!?"**

"He's on Cybertron with Uncle Optimus."

"He on Foofer with Otis?"

Ratchet looked down and grinned. A brilliant smile from a mini Ironhide greeted that move. "You're so cute."

Orion gripped Ratchet's leg hugging it tightly. A rap on the door broke that reverie. Walking carefully to the door, Orion riding on his ped as he did, Ratchet opened it. A pair of kids were there along with an older mech. "Hi."

"Hi, Ratchet. We're here to do the initial measurements before the crew arrives. The other apartment is going to be put together first, then the walls removed. That way your family has the least disruptions."

"Tell that to my in-laws," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"Lucky you that things work out," the older mech said stepping in. They walked around the apartment shadowed by little kids, some trailing dollies. When they were finished, they chatted a moment, then left. It was only seconds it seemed later that hammering and banging was heard beyond the walls of Sunspot and the little mechs' berth room.

" **ADA! WHAT THAT!?"** Orion asked with alarm as the others gathered around Ratchet's ped.

"That's workers doing work."

"What Appa and Amma? They doing workin' there?" Orion asked.

"No. Amma and Appa live across the hallway now. We get to have their place and make our house bigger," Ratchet said.

"Ada, we get a bigger house? Why?" Hero asked.

"Because your brothers need a room and we think having ten thousand mechs living here at any one time requires space," Ratchet said with a grin.

They stared at him a moment, then the wall where the noise was, then him again. Ratchet grinned. "Who wants an ice cream cone?"

Everyone.

-0-Across the hall

"Shake a leg, Alie. We're due at Gliese."

Blackjack and Alor had moved their slag and utilized a group of mini-cons from Autobot Moving and Storage to assist. He was in Scout's room fussing with the crib and all his many and sundry dollies and thing-os. The rest of the place was stacked in boxes or sitting waiting to be dispersed. For some reason unfathomable to Blackjack, Scout's room had to be put back to order.

He stood in the doorway holding his son, a little mini Ironhide who watched his ada whirl around the room as he sucked on his pacifier. He looked at his atar, then his ada, then his atar. Pointing, he looked at his father.

Blackjack looked down at him, at a little mech with inquisitive optics and a big plug in his mouth. It was devastatingly cute. He grinned. Scout grinned back around his pacifier. Then they both continued to watch Alor take things out of boxes and put them into the dresser.

"I'm going to need you to put the insert for the closet together, 'Jack. The shelving for Scout's toys and other things will be needed or the stuff in those four," he said nodding to four big boxes stacked on top of each other, "won't have a home."

"Done deal, Alie," Blackjack said as he swayed gently. Scout lay his helm against his father's chest and his optics began to droop. His father grinned at him.

Alie closed the dresser drawers, then turned to the crib. With ease born of great practice, he replaced everything, made the little bed up, then turned to his other mechs. Grinning, he looked around. "That's all I can do for now. When we come in, I want Scout to have a berth waiting and all his things around him."

"Good idea," Blackjack said as he slid the drowsy baby into a Seeker bag. Putting him carefully into Alor's carry hold, the two walked from their apartment across the hallway to Ratchet and Ironhide's. They let themselves in.

" **APPA! AMMA!"** -kids

" **BABIES! GIVE US LOVIES!"** -Appa and Amma

Hugs and kisses were had, then everyone grinned at each other. "Thanks for kicking us out of house and home, slagger," Alor said as he took Prowl from Ratchet. "At least Scout's bed is ready for him when we come back."

"Where are you going, Amma?" Praxus asked.

"To workin'," Alor said with a grin.

"Can I come too, Amma?" Hero asked hopefully.

"When things get better or your ada drags his sorry aft that way. You can come to Gliese. We can have ice cream," Blackjack said with a grin.

"How about a sleepover for say … a week?" Ratchet suggested with a grin.

"You don't think we won't take up the offer?" Alor asked with a smirk.

"Done deal," Blackjack said as he patted infants here and there. "Where are the other four?"

"Science Club, Seeker Music Academy and the dojo," Ratchet replied. "The little kids go tomorrow night and the big kids stay home."

"Sounds like fun," Alor said with a sigh. "We'll call you later. Let us know if anything happens anywhere."

"I will," Ratchet said as the two kissed and hugged their way out. The door closed. Four little kids turned to look up at Ratchet. "Oh wow. This is going to be a long week," he said with a smile.

All four smiled back.

-0-In Special Operations-Intelligence, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I have traces of them in the literature but mostly its just hearsay and speculation. I think they either saw something back when or they hide their presence behind lunacy. The lit says that Reptilians are related to all the royal houses of Europe because they can take human form when they want to," Lancer said with a grin.

"Skim off the stupid and glean if you can one fact out of that stuff," Chromia said. "They can take human form. We've seen shape shifters before."

"We have," Arcee said turning from her computer. She was digging through stuff that even Presidents couldn't touch. "That part isn't so far fetched."

"I have a tracer on a planet or location called Thuban. In the books its name is Alpha Draconis or the dragon. Its a faint star in the northern sky. Its a white giant 120 times brighter than Sol. It has a companion as well. There's nothing about it having companion planets as far as the humans detect. Who knows if they do?"

"We're going to. I think a jaunt out that way is required," Elita said as she sat at the center table in the conference room for their department. "How far away is it?"

"Three hundred light years," Chromia said.

"We'll take a bridge," Elita said rising. "I'll talk to Prowl. Wait here for me." She walked out of the room and was gone a few moments before returning. "We're go. Let's head out."

They gathered their gear from the lockers across the hall, then walked out to the airfield and a big heavily armed shuttle that would take them to the small Autobot Space Bridge and Thuban far away.

-0-Out there

They blazed out of the space bridge which collapsed behind them. They were 300 light years out from home but this was well inside the sphere of influence that Prime had established for Earth. This was concentric security ring C in the huge safe zone they maintained. That meant it was monitored heavily with interventions coming if there was danger detected. Most of the shipping lanes for both them and the aliens who lived out there were in CSR-C. CSR-D and E covered space from 301 light years to 1200, an area that included Cybertron and that part of the Empire Prime controlled. CSR-A was the space around Earth and Mars out 30 light years. That was the ring that would be protected with everything they had.

The shuttle sped forward, then slowly cruised to a halt. Scanners all around detected numerous objects but nothing that would threaten their presence. They were near the star, Thuban or Alpha Draconis and its rather big conglomeration of companion star, big rocky planets far from its radiant surface and the usual dust, bits of this and that as well as comets.

"Take us that way," Elita said to the pilot. "I want to approach the stars from the back door, not the front. I don't want anything jumping out to kill us from the sun side."

The pilot nodded and they sped away. When they did, they noted that there were communications and sensor arrays throughout the system. Apparently, someone of some kind was at home.

-0-Prowl

He watched the sensor screen at Tactical show the progress of the ship as it made its way to the outer most reaches of Thuban, then turned to work its way inward. Information was pouring in that told of an alien presence. It was old and established and the system appeared to be quite stable and well settled. They probably were going to be spotted if not sooner than later.

"Prowl to Elita."

"Elita here."

"You're going to be made. If there's shooting, call a bridge."

"You're too late, Prowl. We're on our way."

-0-Out there

They flew swiftly through the debris followed by two small swift ships shooting at them. They were stronger and better made so the weapons, though adequate made little damage beyond smudging the shuttle's paint job. They flew swiftly, then entered an open space.

"Elita to Bridge Control."

"Bridge control acknowledged."

"I will need a bridge at call. Wait for my call," she said as she stood behind the pilot, her optics fixed upon the sensor screen and the two ships following. "Kit, slow down on my count. One … two … slow," she said.

Their ship began to slow and the others began to speed up to catch them. Calculating their rate of speed, Elita smirked. "I need a bridge. Now."

A huge flare appeared, then settled as Elita's ship flew into it. Behind her, slowing futilely, the two small alien vessels followed. The bridge closed immediately behind them.

-0-On the ground

Fighters lifted off along with Seekers to meet the group flashing out of the space bridge. They disappeared into the darkness of space above and rounded the planet just as Elita dogged by two alien ships flashed past. Turning nearly on a dime, they began to pursue. The two vessels continued pursuit even as other ships caught up.

:Alien vessels, this is Elita-1 of the Cybertronian Empire. Acknowledge:

There was static over the comm lines even as the two ships began to slow. Fighters and Seekers began to form around them as they slid to a stop. Nothing happened, no one showed themselves and there was nothing but static. Lancer looked at Elita. "What if that's their language?"

"White noise? Primus, I hope not," Elita said. "Elita to Optimus and Prowl. We have guests. Orders?"

"Elita, this is Prowl. Can you scan them? We need more information."

"Stand by," Elita said as she watched Chromia work out the scans for the two vessels. She read the data, then turned to Elita. "They aren't in our league. Who is? They have two occupants each and they hear us."

"Alien ships, this is Elita-1 of the Cybertronian Empire. We wish to talk to you about mutual interests. We are not going to harm or imprison you. Please respond."

It was silent, then the noise changed. A guttural voice replied in something that the universal translator associated with reasonable accuracy for a read out. "We come home. Trickers."

Chromia shrugged. "They got that right."

"Aliens, talk with us, then we'll set you free. We have questions, then you can go home. We'll send you back," Elita said as Optimus and Prowl walked through the ship bridge and forward to where she stood. Elita glanced at Prime. "We're in the early stages here," she said with a grin.

"It would appear so," Optimus said. "Aliens, my name is Optimus Prime. I am ruler of the Cybertronian Empire and I have questions for you. Answer them for us and we shall send you back."

"Trust? You brought us here. Trickers. Why trust?" the voice said in broken NeoCybex.

"We want to know about a species of alien called the Tall Whites. Tell us what you know and you can go back to your people," Prime said.

It was silent.

"I think you hit a nerve," Elita said quietly.

-0-TBC 4-16-16 **edited 4-21-16**


	119. Chapter 119

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 119) not edited yet

-0-On Elita's shuttle well on its way to Ceres

The alien's ships finally halted, sliding to a stop that was surrounded by Seekers and shuttles with their guns powered up. Optimus waited a moment, then he spoke again. "Aliens ships, we wish to know about the Tall Whites. Tell us about them and we shall send you back."

A voice answered. "What you know? Trickers, what you want to know?" the voice replied.

"We were told there was a White Council that managed emergent planets. That these aliens were part of that to keep simple planets from being bothered by others. What do you know about that?" Optimus asked.

A sound they interpreted as laughter greeted that. The voice spoke again. "Lies. There is one. They not there with it. They part of the troubles."

"Frag. I was afraid of that," Prowl replied. "If there is one, do they belong themselves?" he asked looking upward at Optimus.

"Aliens, are you part of that council? Where is it? Who do we talk to about it?" Optimus asked.

"No. We don't be a part." Static filled the ship for a moment. "They have rules."

"So we have another violent species that doesn't belong to the peace council," Prowl said with a frown. "This is only getting better."

Prime smirked slightly. "Aliens, tell us about the Tall Whites. Tell us what they're doing off their world. Are you enemies?" Prime asked.

"They have troubles. They find things around to fix it." Then the translator began to improve after these few moments with the aliens. "They come and take what they want. Their world is in trouble. They have trouble with making more of themselves. They search for cures everywhere. They lie when they do. The Council is real but elsewhere. We don't belong. We don't submit to others and their will. Our empire is no one's slave." There was a pause. Then he was back. "They are our enemies. You are too, trickers. We will not surrender to you."

"You do not have to. We will return you to your own system. We want to know what you know about the Tall White's system, their organization and their threat level." Optimus waited as they all listened to the white noise.

"They have many places where they live here and there. They know how to travel long distances fast. We have had conflict with them. They lie and take things. They trick others. We are enemies. They have technology that is advanced but not like some."

It was silent. Chromia leaned toward Prime. "I assume he's referring to us, not himself. I could punch their ships and they would die."

Prowl smirked slightly. "Well, that goes without saying."

Prime smirked slightly himself. "What is their threat level?"

"They can't overtake your tech. What now, trickers?" the voice said.

"Now you go back to your own space. But let me see who you are. I will show you who I am and you show me who you are. Then you go back home," Prime said moving closer to the monitor.

The ships outside were big but not in their league. The aliens scanned out to be about 14-16 feet tall depending on the individuals and give the information that led Elita to their world system, they were expecting reptilian aliens. They would not be disappointed. The screen flickered, then a face appeared, a face on a head sitting on a humanoid body. They were shaped like a powerfully built humanoid reptile, their heads sort of like the combination of a snake and an alligator. Their optics were solid in color but for the pupil which was reptilian and didn't look to hold eye lids.

Everyone stared at the figure, then Prime nodded. "Send my image, Kit," he said.

Kit nodded, then the alien could be seen reacting to Optimus. "I have seen your kind before. You're the Metallics. You come with death."

"We do not. That is the enemy of my own people as well." He looked at Kit. "Show them the emblem of the Decepticons." He looked at the alien. "Did they wear this marker?"

The image was sent, the alien looked at it off screen, then looked at Optimus. He nodded. "Yes."

"Then we have something in common. We both have the same enemy," Prime said. "That emblem is the mark of the enemy of both of us. Tell me what you know about them. Are they near you? Have you seen them around?" Optimus asked.

The alien nodded. "They are around. They hit and run, destroying for sport. The aliens in our sector are banding together. It would not do you well to come to our sphere of influence again."

Prime glanced at Elita. "Get a bridge ready. Can you let them out in their space? Near safety?"

Elita nodded, then turned to a monitor to talk to Bridge Command. Prime turned to the alien. "You would do well to remember that we sent you home unharmed. You would do well to remember us when the enemy comes. We can assist you in repelling them. They're our enemy as well," Prime said. "You may go home now. Follow the Seekers that will lead you into the energy vortex. You will arrive in your home space when you do."

The alien stared at Prime, then nodded nearly imperceptibly. The screen went blank. "Elita, please have Seekers fly them back, then return swiftly. I do not want anyone on either side harmed."

She nodded, then watched as he turned with his party and left to points unknown through the ship bridge. She called for the Seekers to escort and watched as the bridge burst into view. The Seekers flew toward it with the aliens following, then disappeared inside. It swirled a bit, then the Seekers were back.

"How did it go over there, Swift?" Elita asked one of the three Seekers who flew back toward them.

:There's a lot of traffic over the comm channels. They're fragged off I think: the big Seeker said.

"Great. Another problem to watch over," Elita said. "Take us home. You can go back to your life, escort. Thanks."

They acknowledged Elita, then burst back toward Mars with Elita's group following.

-0-On the ground

Prowl sat at the command table with Ratchet going over the information what was being gathered for a moment. Then he checked in with Jazz. "Prowl to Jazz. Anything?"

:Not much, Elita. Most of their business is underground. Still four ships. Still no real activity. It's really sort of beautiful out here. The grass and some tiny flowers are growing: Jazz said.

"Keep us informed, Jazz. Prowl out," he said. Sitting back, he tossed his stylus on the table. "This is just a big ball of trouble."

"I think it's probably more aggravating than bad," Ratchet said. "Their tech trumps the humans but isn't in our league. There is that. Besides, what would you do if you were facing extinction?" Ratchet asked as he leaned forward with a grin. "That was meant as a joke."

"Ha, ha," Prowl replied with a grin. "This might lead backward to a real nest of fraggers. What if this whole business is part of some industrialist's idea of a power move? What if some industrialist was using this tech to gain control of the world? To build their own robots? I wouldn't even put it past them to chase us to ground and drop a ship on you."

Ratchet guffawed. "Don't mention that around Ironhide. He's still fragged off about it."

" **I'm** still fragged off about it. Bey has managed to take Optimus and turn him into some kind of strange tin man. I hate the armor that he wore in 'Age of Extinction'," Prowl replied with a frown. "Optimus is incredibly handsome and well made. That armor is ridiculous."

"What did you think about them melting my head down for spare parts?" Ratchet asked with a giant smile.

"About the same thing I felt when Megatron ripped Jazz in half, then tossed him away," Prowl said with a slow burn.

"But we do both agree about one thing, right?" Ratchet asked.

"What's that?" Prowl asked with a slight grin.

"Cosmic rust is genius," Ratchet replied.

They both laughed loudly.

-0-Cybertron

They walked through the cleared space that once was a warehouse district in the south of Cybertron. It had been a huge hub military air base but had been flattened long ago. Now they had nearly cleared the ruins away, with mountains of sorted debris waiting to be taken away for recycle. It employed the adults in the nearby refugee camp near Tyrest. There would be an industrial park built here along with a city to house workers and their families, all of it carefully designed by the team who was in charge of planet wide reconstruction.

It was strange not to see the huge buildings around them, hangars that allowed bots like Omega to stand without having to worry about their helms. It once was a place that made him feel like a mini-con and there weren't many that did. Flood lights illuminated the area as the workers went about their business as well as sentient and non-sentient vehicles. They would spend time there, then move onward to attend to, oversee and encourage the eighty-zillion projects that were underway on the planet several times larger than Earth.

-0-37 light years from Earth

The Seekers turned and flashed back into the energy vortex passing the two fighters before they could do anything about it. The aliens watched as they sped back into the energy burst and all then disappeared. They glanced at each other, then turned on the gas heading toward their base on a planetoid nearby.

-0-Mars

Ratchet stood in the corridor watching the worker bees taking out things that were part of Alie and 'Jack's old apartment. The cabinet and other features being removed snapped out of their places, a nod to efficiency that helped everyone build housing more swiftly for the refugees that came in never ending streams. Bantering with the younglings who munched on donuts and the Cybertronian version of Coca-Cola, Ratchet watched as the space inside became denuded. Soon it was empty all the way back to the wash rack. That was the only room that still had a wall around it.

"This looks promising," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Wait until you see it when it's done," a youngster with a big grin and a bigger hammer said.

"I can't wait," Ratchet replied.

"We should have it rebuilt and repainted in two orns, Ratchet," he said as he stepped aside for a wall part to go by.

"Awesome," Ratchet said. They would banter a while, then Ratchet would enter Alie and Blackjack's apartment and start to empty boxes for them. He would use photos from his internal albums to put things to rights.

-0-37 light years from Mars

The four soldiers walked to their commander's office where they were called. Standing by the door, the local commander and his senior officers were waiting. They saluted the big males, then all stepped inside to debrief.

Some hours later in a palatial house in a big city on a big world

The Prefect of the People paced as he absorbed the news that Metallics had found their home world. They had twice before and had been tricked into leaving the system behind untouched. No Metallic had made it this far into their system before. Now some had and it had unnerved him deeply. The consequences could mean they could be invaded and over run at any time. They weren't the equal to the Metallics but then no one in their sector was. Everyone knew of them. Some had experienced their mindless fury. Now it would appear that it was their turn.

The Tall Whites were to blame.

They had somehow gotten the Metallics angry and they had found their homeland as a consequence. He turned to the military and civilians standing in his receiving room, all of whom looked unnerved. "We need more information. We need to go to the world where the Whites have gone to make all of this trouble. I want the best shape shifters we have in the military and in intelligence. Put together a team. We will send them to the planet where the Whites are."

"Where can that be, Prefect?" a general officer asked.

"Where the Metallics are. There is much discord about the region near that mid-sized star. The one with nine planets in orbit. We know one of them is inhabited by organics. Our historical record is proof of that. That would be where the Whites would go to steal their blood and bones to save themselves. They brought this on. We must know more. Go and make it happen."

"It will be difficult to pierce the security of that system if the Metallics live there too," the general said.

"Then use the old tech," the Prefect said. "It has always worked before. Make it work again. I want to know what the story is, then we can decide how best to defend ourselves. We won't be overthrown because the Whites are stupid. Make this happen, then report back to me," the Prefect said.

The group bowed, then walked out traversing down the beautiful long marble-like corridor to the rest of the installation, one where the leadership of their people worked to keep them safe. The Prefect would pace a long time alone.

-0-TBC 4-17-16


	120. Chapter 120

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 120)

-0-On the edge of oblivion

They walked to the device that had been their constant mode of transport for eons until the White Council put end to it. They were taking a chance but they had to. Things had shifted in the system and the Metallics were here. Without it, there was no real chance of getting intel without taking a chance. The journey over 37 light years would be long and their entry into the system easily spied. This was the safest and fastest manner of travel.

The Prefect of the People waited as the three males chosen to leave shifted to match their forms to the aliens of the third planet from the sun in a system it appeared the Metallics were encamped. It was a simple thing shrinking down from their 15 foot stature to a tall human. They were a range of human type, black, white and brown. They were male to allow them to have maximum strength and they had the simple devices needed to speak and understand languages.

They were garbed in simple clothing to allow for tastes and changes from their visits in the past where clothing was often optional and had devices that would allow them to hack into monetary and data systems with ease. All that they could devise to assist the venture was gathered for them. Now they had to use the transport device to take them to the planet they called Hrsis-3.

Those who lived there called it Earth.

Turning to their Prefect, they bowed, then walked toward a square portal-like machine that was rising in illumination. When they reached it they stepped forward and it flashed. Then it was over. The machine was as still and unassuming as it was prior and the three were gone, thrown through time and distance to a place faraway.

"Have they detected our shift?" the Prefect asked anxiously.

A male nearby labored over a machine, then turned to his leader. "I do not detect that it was long enough for them to know, my Lord."

"Good." He felt like a deflated balloon. "Keep me informed. I must know about our team and the White Council. If either become problematic, call me. I'm going to the Legation for a conference." He turned and walked out leaving a tech team and his generals to manage what could be a long mission off world.

-0-In an elegant building on a planet in another dimension far away

"I detected a flash. Did you?" a tech asked as he stood before a huge round flat device that covered a massive table. It illustrated whatever part of whatever universe and/or dimension they needed to scrutinize.

His compatriot, a very tall slender alien with long fingers and bright optics leaned forward. He touched the flat surface of what was a map. "I am detecting energy from sector 85-B. We need to run a scan, then alert the Councilor."

The other being nodded, then both bent to the task at hand.

-0-On a street in London, England

They stepped through time and distance finding themselves in a garbage strewn alley in a huge metropolitan city. An adjustment of their gear fed them all the information they required to know where they were. Walking to the street, they watched the humans pass by in an ancient city filled with visual splendors. They glanced at each other, then stepped out to begin the search for the Tall White aliens and the Metallics that had complicated their lives. They disappeared into the midday crowds near Piccadilly Circus.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked across the tarmac heading for The Fortress. Inside, they would debrief, consider their situation, then seek a way to monitor the Reptilians without their notice. Another point of contention was now present in their hermetically sealed system, one that promised to disrupt things and disrupt unity. Entering Ops Center, they paused beside the command table, then walked into the big conference room with Prowl. The door closed behind them. It wouldn't open again for a while.

-0-Ratchet

He flattened the last box, then walked to the monitor. Keying it in, he located Alor. He was sitting at the command table in Metrotitan's Ops Center on Gliese. Blackjack who was nearby turned toward the monitor revealing Scout sitting on his arm. Ratchet laughed. "This reminds me of one of those mirror shots, 'Jack, where you see yourself going back to infinity starting with Scout."

Blackjack grinned. "I wouldn't mind having a few more."

"So glad you volunteered," Alor said with a smile. "What's up on the home front?"

"I just put your house together. You're welcome," Ratchet said.

"My house? How?" Alor asked sitting back to enjoy the show.

"Pictures. I took pichers, little Missy," Ratchet said. "Then I recreated the magic. May I say that for a pair of old school punters you have a lotta crap."

"I was going to say that about you, slagger," Alor said. "So you fondled our underwear did ya?"

"Oh frag," Ratchet said with a laugh. "I'm writing that one down."

"It's yours. Free of charge. Nothing really happening here. Just a long parade of the sick. What's the word on shifting this slagger to better terrain?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Wheeljack and Percy. No one tells me nothing," Ratchet said. "I'm just equipment."

"Yeah, you're equipment alright. Are there any holidays coming up?" Alor asked.

Ratchet mused on that. "Nope. But I'm thinking that a camping trip in the Valles around the time humans have the Fourth of July might be fun. We can make food and tell lies. Cliffjumper can get shit faced and roll down the mountainside into Bumblebee's tent. That was stellar improvisation last time."

Alor laughed, then nodded. "It was. Mini-cons … what slaggers they are."

"My amma is a mini-con," Ratchet said with faux outrage. "I never thought about Docker that way but she is. She also packs a wallop. I'm letting you know for future reference. I always expected her to end up in prison for slapping the slag out of some high toned fragger."

"So you come by your criminal tendencies honestly," Blackjack asked with a grin.

"Oh, totally," Ratchet said as they all laughed. "When you come home, I'm going to have a welcome basket waiting for you. I'm going out now to assemble it."

"Oh frag," Alor said with a smile. "I want to be there."

"I'll send you video," Ratchet said. "They're painting the expansion right now. Those infants will have plenty of space when things are finished at our place."

"I do love those three," Blackjack said as Alor nodded. "Very nice well mannered infants."

"How can they be otherwise with genitors like us?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

Laughter greeted that.

"Slaggers. I have to go. I have to assemble presents," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Do send video and if you and Prowl tie one on, remember me," Alor said with a stern optic.

"Indubitably," Ratchet said with a chuckle, then he signed off.

Far away, two big mechs grinned at each other. "I shudder to see what that slagger leaves at the door."

Blackjack grinned. "I'm sorta looking forward to it."

They laughed loudly. Scout smiled around his binky. All was well in his world as he sat on his father's arm in Ops Center far from the place of his birth.

-0-At the Mall of Tiger Pax near the Tri-Cities

Ratchet walked into The Specialty Food Store to find things that only a gourmand could stomach. He had tried oysters or tried to until he saw them. Slime down the gullet no matter how hoi-toi they were said to be was a deal breaker he had found. Walking up and down rows, he put things into a basket, then paused before a place with 'flowers'. They were made of crystal and sparkled. Taking a dozen 'roses' he put them in too. Checking out, giving directions and times for delivery, he continued onward.

He entered a department store where specialized things could be found including what the humans considered joke gifts. It was trending on Bot-Twit, the Cybertronian version of Twitter. Some of them were funny, others were cute and still many more downright obscene.

For humans.

Mostly, those were incomprehensible for bots without the instructions included. Edible panties? Why?

Pausing in the 'Naughty Bits' aisle where all the naughty stuff was kept, Ratchet spent a few moments wandering through the perverse minds of humans and their many and intriguing fetishes. He mostly enjoyed rather than bought though the pink handcuffs with feather boa embellishment were thrown into the basket just because. He bought candy and cards, funny dollies and other what nots as he continued onward to find the kind of thing all three of them including Scout could get behind.

After that was done, he walked to another specialty food store, 'The Patisserie'. Buying several prepared dinners including something new called 'cola chicken', he had those gathered up to send later. He also bought for themselves Orbs of Deliciousness (dinner rolls), Orbs of Delight (cinnamon buns) and the ever wonderful Orbs of The Crescent Moon (sweet bread in a croissant form) or so Ironhide described them.

Ratchet grinned. "Orbs of the Crescent Moon. Slagger." He continued onward and bought something new and apparently awesome … honey flavored butter, hot sauce flavored butter and buttery flavored butter. The way Ironhide ate hot orbs, they needed more butter. He grinned. He was now officially insane too.

Taking a look at the latest light wines aka flavored vinegars, he picked two, then moved on to the food flavoring shelf of the baking aisle. Peering around, he opened a bottle of strawberry and took a big hit. Capping it, tossing it and three others into the basket, he moved onward with a grin.

Moments later …

He wandered through the massive installation of now nearly 600 stores. There was a huge water feature with slides and lots of places to eat to add to the shopping experience. He considered that. It wasn't fun to eat alone. :Ironhide:

:What?:

:What are you doing and are you free for lunch?:

:Maybe. Let me see: Ironhide was dormant a moment, then back. :I can come. We're sitting in a meeting listening to boring slag about square footage and some such. I'm coming. Where are you?:

:By the water feature in the Mall At Tyger Pax. I found a great looking restaurant. Get here, big boy:

:On my way, ya red aft slagger. Ironhide out:

Ratchet barely turned to the water feature to watch the slides when the sound of a ground bridge broke behind him. He turned back to see Ironhide walk out with a shit eating grin on his face. It winked out behind him. Those who were around stared at him, then turned back to their business.

"That was an entrance," Ratchet said as Ironhide paused with great smugness before Ratchet.

"It was. **IT'S BECAUSE I AM IRONHIDE! DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"**

"That you are," Ratchet said as he turned to swish toward a restaurant nearby. "Keep up."

"Yes, dear," Ironhide said as he dutifully followed.

They both laughed loudly.

-0-TBC 4-18-16 **edited 4-19-16 (for my Pippin)**


	121. Chapter 121

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 121)

-0-In a chi-chi restaurant in the Mall of Tyger Pax, Primal Colony of Mars (PS: In Japan, chi-chi means boobies but here it means high tone and classy. I love you, Japan) :D:D

They sat in a very 1960's Earth-style masculine restaurant. It was the kind of old school Italian-style steakhouse where you expected a mafia don to get gunned down. It was filled with the best kind of atmosphere and could fit into any place in Little Italy in New York. That was the idea.

"This is nice. When did this open?" Ironhide asked as he considered the Cybertronized Italian and American steak options available. The wine list came separately.

"Long time back. You **do** know there's lots of places we haven't even tried," Ratchet said with a grin. "I heard on Bot-Twit that someone even wanted to start restaurants based on fast food joints on Earth," Ratchet said.

"Bot-Twit. Has anyone told Sideswipe that the name he chose for their business was sort of an insult?" Ironhide asked with a smirk.

"He knows," Ratchet said. "He thinks its hilarious. They take after your side of the family."

Ironhide laughed, then the waiter came. He helped them order all manner of new food along with the usual steak for Ironhide and orbs of all manner for both. They sat back and grinned at each other contentedly. "This beats a fox hole."

Ratchet nodded. "It does," he replied with a grin. "So what's happening back on the home world?"

"Things are coming along. It would be a lot easier with the Omega Device. One key down, three to go," Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded. "True that. But where would the fun be?"

Food came and they stared at the plethora of plates, thanking the sweet kid waiter. They stared at the food. "How do you eat some of this?" Ironhide asked as he sniffed his fettuccine alfredo. "Smells good."

"I saw someone eat that once. Take your fork and twirl it. Then jam it into your pie hole." Ratchet smiled brilliantly.

"You're hopeless. Did you ever even try to be normal?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Nope," Ratchet said as he began to devour his porterhouse steak.

"Me neither," Ironhide said with a grin. They would spend time wining and dining, then head for the house for an update on construction progress. Things were going swimmingly there too.

-0-On the streets

London was a massive city on both sides of a winding river. It was ancient going back well before the Romans who invaded two millennia before. The aliens walked along the Embankment staring at the boats as they got their bearings. It was much, much different than the last time they were here.

"We have to locate their signals," one of them said.

The others nodded. "The Whites have likely plugged into the world wide information and communications system of these people. They have no rules beyond doing what they want. That will be their downfall. We have to find an interface port to locate them."

"There's a world wide net that can allow us to do deep web searches without being seen or heard. We have to use the humans equipment to access it." He pulled out his hacking device. "We need their currency. Let's find an interface port, get currency, then find shelter. From there we can access their world wide web."

The others nodded, then followed him until they found a street side ATM. Placing their device next to the screen, they unloaded it into their pockets, then left. A baronet who hid his money illegally off shore, an event soon to be revealed by perusal by the press of the recently hacked and disclosed money laundering lists entitled The Panama Papers would bear the loss.

It would be huge.

He would be pissed.

He wouldn't be able to do a damned thing about it.

-0-Nevada

They sat together in their great room underground. Children were everywhere, cutely dressed, active and happy. There were many adults here, most of them appearing to be male though there were two females supervising the children. They sat together with worry.

"Someone tried to hack us," the tallest said, a pink eyed male named Hoso. "I don't believe its the humans. They wouldn't dare."

"Then its someone else. Perhaps its that hacker group, Anonymous. Maybe they found something out and they're looking for us. Maybe its a UFO enthusiast who wants to find out about us," a younger smaller mech said.

"Don't panic. We've experienced this before," Hoso said. "Right now, we hack back. Trace them. Found out who they are. The sooner the better. We can use the humans to protect this space. They want what we have too much to make this a problem. We find out, then give it to the humans. The C.I.A. will take care of it."

Children ran past laughing in that dog bark like way they all had. The adults paused to smile at them, looking at them with devoted love on their pale faces. Then they turned back to strategize.

-0-Not that far away

:Jazz to Mirage:

:Mirage here:

:Your turn at base:

:Affirmative:

Moments later, Mirage of Iacon walked into the shuttle that was the base camp of their operation. Taking a box lunch, he sat and began to eat. "They come out to let their children run around. They don't do much else. What about sensor scans of the interior of that hill side?"

"We can't let them know we're here. They might detect it."

Jazz sat back to relax. "We could be at this for a while. I was just told that Elita had a run in with the Reptilians. The lizards were pulled through a bridge, then spilled a bit. It would appear that the Tall Whites here aren't part of the White Council."

"Not a real surprise there I think," Mirage replied. "Do we have some in custody now?"

"No. They answered questions, then were set free. Now they know we exist and we're close by. Apparently they've had dealings with our kind already and it wasn't good."

"Color me surprised. Not," Mirage said. "Something tells me that the lizards and these individuals aren't friends."

Jazz nodded. "This could end up badly. I'll be glad when we can scan. I don't want them to blow up their base and us with them because we don't know what they have down there."

"Well, I don't know if they can step in and out of dimension that easily to escape or how they do that sort of thing. Ships tell me that they can't which gives us the advantage. I don't like multi-dimensional beings," Mirage said with a frown.

"Don't let Metrotitan hear ya," Jazz said with a laugh.

"Right," Mirage said with a grin. "Some formats excepted."

"There ya go," Jazz said before a light flashed on the console beside him. He checked it, then grinned. "I think this whole thing just doubled."

-0-In Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars prior to contacting Jazz

Optimus and his officers who were on Cybertron were represented on a monitor nearby as Prowl laid out the newest intel to everyone. Ratchet and Ironhide had left snarking and joking around with the construction crew to come here as well.

"We have detected a transmission, one very brief that appeared in the middle of London in the UK and then winked out. It would appear to be some sort of transport beam, one much simpler and less advanced than anything we possess. We sent a Seeker deep scan team to London and they flew over in the thermosphere to search for clues. There were tachyons found in the city that indicate a space transport of an inferior quality but sufficient enough to place them on Earth from a distance no more than 100 light years."

"How do you know that?" Ironhide asked.

"The dispersal rate of the tachyons," Prowl said.

"Then someone came in. It won't be us. If Razorclaw could come he would use our tech which is miles ahead of this. Who is it? Reptiles? Whites?" Ratchet asked.

"The Tall Whites use ships and they can traverse two levels of dimension. They exist in our own but they can travel through the next one above this one to get where they want to go, then return to this one. It allows them to have many locations for their people and experiments and reach them all rather quickly. Fort Max and Metroplex have determined some of it and are working on the rest," Prowl said.

"Then we have aliens in London," Prime said with a frown. "Can we detect them?"

"That's problematic. They can assume human form to a degree that might make finding them hard to do. They appear to have been on Earth periodically a long time off and on, then their presence ceases in the record that exists about 1,000 years ago," Paragon said from a monitor nearby. "One could deduce that the White Council if it exists put end to their visitations or I would consider they would still be here."

"The Tall Whites … they must have the same limitations but they're still here," Ratchet said. "Maybe their genetic engineering has rendered them blind to this Council? Maybe they can't tell us apart now when they scan. We need to find this Council."

Prime nodded. "I agree. I also want a team to hunt these intruders down. Jack up their holographic tech so they can mingle among the humans. Send them to London now and begin the search. I want the intruders found."

Everyone nodded, then Prime signed off. Ironhide patted Ratchet's aft. "Going back to help Prime be Prime."

"Get 'em, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin.

" **I AM IRONHIDE!"** he bellowed as he walked to the door and the greater universe beyond. **"I ALWAYS GET 'EM!"**

Laughter is always good.

-0-Gathering in the bridge room of The Fortress

Devcon, Springer, Drift and the twins gathered with their gear and self sustaining battery packs that would make their personal holograms indistinguishable from humans. A number of them had been pulled off other things to be here and they were getting the 411 from Prowl.

"Find them, follow them, find out what they're doing. Only intervene when they're set to harm someone."

They nodded, then turned to the bridge. It would deposit them in the countryside outside of London where they would then drive in convoy to scan. A grid was set and what they had of the aliens in the Elita altercation as well as the Tall Whites would guide them forward. London was a massive winding city of dense population, medieval urban planning and dazzling diversity. It was also a colossal bitch in which to drive.

They stepped through, then vanished.

-0-Outside the door of Alor and Blackjack's apartment

Ratchet stood in the hallway directing the steady stream of individuals into the apartment where the delivery mechs and a femme stacked boxes filled with all manner of things on the counters, table and couches. Then they all left cheerfully to deliver other stuff to other places all over the colony including two big crates to the United Nations Consulate.

Ratchet walked around sizing up the mass of stuff sitting around, then grinned. Walking across the hallway to his own place, he came out with a huge wicker basket that he had been hoarding for just such a moment. Putting it down on the table next to several boxes, he put anything food item away properly lest it rot and make a mess.

The rest would go in the basket, mostly. The first layer was candy and the various frivolous fun food items that people usually procured when slag faced. Then boxes of toys and little clothing items that were cute for Scout came next. A bunch of toys for Blackjack like a huge whoopee cushion and some noise makers for the next football game were placed just so. That they all had Iacon United markings only made it better.

Then dollies came next nestled among the candy and cookies that he had set aside for the decorating at the top. When it was finished, he eyeballed it for couthness, then grinned. "That is a work and wonder."

He picked it up marveling at how heavy it was, then staggered with the tall wide load into the berth room putting it on the middle of their great big bed. Grinning, Ratchet walked back out and arranged a dozen or so crystal 'roses' in a vase for the table.

Glancing around, he smirked. "My work here is finished." He walked out and the door closed quietly on its own.

-0-TBC 4-19-16 **edited 4-20-16**

NOTE: My family like to joke about 'couth' or how mannerly or not you were. If you weren't, you were uncouth. Your level of 'couthness' corresponded to your ability to behave in public.


	122. Chapter 122

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 122)

-0-Outside London, England, United Kingdom, Earth

They drove along the M1 toward the great city merging with the late night traffic. They had landed in a wooded bucolic setting that only the English country side could afford, then booked it toward the grand city along the Thames. It wasn't bad, the traffic but the tension in the group was high as they made their way forward. Reptilian aliens in all likelihood were wandering the city and they had to be found.

:We have more data, Springer: Devcon said as they rolled along in a line nearly bumper to bumper. :They can shape shift into human form to a degree that its nearly impossible to tell them from the real thing. They have a sort of similar genetic alignment and they can manage to shift down deep into their genetics to make their appearance meet really high criteria. Apparently, star seeding when Sol was born in this general area created commonality among the different disparate aliens in the surrounding locale including the humans.

The Whites being local along with the Reptilians share more in common with humans than not. The chemical makeup of this star system going out several hundred light years is so similar that the life that developed in and around it has much in common with each other:

:Then you're telling me this will be harder to do than it would be otherwise: Springer replied.

:Bingo: Dev said. They drove along the highway in grim silence.

-0-In London itself

They checked into the Tower Thistle Hotel, a large business oriented pile next to the Thames River. It bordered the same street, St. Katharine's that ran downward to the water and paralleled the Tower of London itself. The Tower Bridge, often mistaken for the London Bridge glowed nearby with lights. It was built in the mid 1800's to mimic the ancient architecture of the Tower. It was a beautiful sight to the Reptilians along with the free flowing dark water of the Thames.

They were flying in a couple of days to America. Right now, they were going to hole up and try to find more information. Their idea to go to America was based more on instinct than facts. They stood along the edge of the water way watching the current as all around them tourists and traveling businessmen walked past. It was cool but not uncomfortable.

"This is something else, running water like this," one of them said.

The others nodded. "I agree." The leader, a big male named Rhss glanced over his shoulder at the hotel, a tall modern stack of floors lit up with lights. "I like this location. Let's make this our base here on world."

The others nodded, then the three turned to walk inside. They would have dinner at the Brasserie which had remarkable views of the Tower Bridge outside. When they were finished, they walked to their suite, a luxury room with a view of the bridge, then settled in to scan the web with the archaic computers they had purchased earlier with money taken from an unsuspecting baronet.

As they sat scanning things, the authorities were chasing down a huge money transaction that had been made against a hitherto unknown account of someone with a familiar name countrywide. It would take a bit of time matching his details against the transaction and a deeper read of the tax dodging list of scofflaws newly outed by the Panama Papers before one plus one equaled arrest. He would find out later to his everlasting regret when he would be cuffed and perp walked before the cameras to satisfy the blood lust of a country who basically was no longer having it.

But that was down the road yet.

-0-The Bot Team

They pulled into the controlled parking lot of a hotel in Kensington, then activated their holograms. They flashed into being, then solidified. They would stay that way no matter how far they walked from their vehicles and no one around them, even if they touched their bodies would know they were less than what they were, a rugged, handsome group of human males.

Thank you, Wheeljack and Perceptor's kid Sciences nerds.

They gathered together, then glanced around. They were underground and overhead a hotel and some residential buildings were located on a very busy street. Springer led the way upward, then they got their bearings as maps of London both 2 and 3D formed in their processors.

They looked like anyone else athletic and well made. They were Jeans, hoodies, jackets and other gear that would help them blend in. Turning together, they walked toward a hotel nearby and into the lobby. Pausing by the desk, Devcon grinned at the night clerk. "Hello. I would like to know if there's a vacancy. We came in on little notice."

The young woman and man who were night managers looked at the five, silent for a moment at the collection of extremely handsome men before them, then the young man nodded. "Let me see, sir."

He stepped into an office, was gone a moment, then returned. The young woman busied herself nearby on a discreetly placed computer, then turned to the young man. He smiled. "We have a five bedroom apartment available. It is our only none booked accommodation. How many nights will you be requiring it, sir?"

Devcon glanced at the others who shrugged. "We might need it three or- … uh, days," he said with a grin on his outstandingly handsome face. He was stunning in any format it would appear.

The young man nodded. "Do you have baggage?"

"It's coming. We were delayed," Dev said smoothly as he began to fill out the registration.

"We can hold it for you if it comes and you're not here, sir," the young man said.

"Thank you," Dev replied handing the form to the young man.

"The fee for your stay will be calculated on the number of days you are here, sir. It will be 1200 pounds per night." He looked up. "Do you wish to pay by credit card?"

Dev nodded, then pulled out the card that all of them carried which was part of Autobot Nation's system of payment based on a personal Autobots only bank that Warren set up for such things. It was necessary for all represented off world and was part of their own financial empire on Earth. It had an Autobrand on the front usually but not today. It was on the same bank but had an innocuous picture printed upon it given their undercover status. They finished their business, then turned together with the card key to go to the location of their apartment inside the walled buildings beyond.

Stepping outside, they walked to the open gate nearby and entered a courtyard. Their apartment was on the far side away from the fumes of the street and all its noise. They entered, then perused the luxury all around them. "This is nice but I think we got hosed, Dev. 1400 pounds a night means 2 grand in dollars," Springer said.

Everyone turned to look at him. "So?" Drift asked with a slight smirk. "I don't think it matters does it? We're on the company card."

Springer smirked. "Obviously, your devious past still haunts you."

They laughed, then began to arrange the huge dining room for research. Right now, they had no idea where the aliens were so they would have to do what they didn't know the aliens were doing … scan the deep web for presence.

Two trips to their vehicle formats would bring the high tech equipment they would use. The twins who humped the biggest part of their miniaturized tech groused about why they didn't do this in car format and avoid a lot of monkey motion. Drift grinned, Dev smirked and Springer elucidated. "Because."

 **"HA-HA!"** Sideswipe said with a grin.

They set the stuff up, then began. In ten minutes Earth time the equipment would begin a deep web search for anything that even remotely related to the topic at hand. Five hundred ten million of the hits from conspiracy sites and UFO fanatics would be among them.

Unfortunately.

For them and the Reptilians they themselves would find.

Sunstreaker lounged on a couch, his big frame as impressive in organic form as it was metallic. He was handsome in an almost impossible manner with a thick head of blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "We could do this on the move."

"Not as well. We have to take them down in organic form. We can't have a shoot out and its easier to take out organics like them in this form. Prime's orders. No slag. Earth is supposed to be free of threat, right? How many times do we tell the humans that and its not true? Besides, Prime sees value in us learning how to do this organically and Wheeljack and Perceptor's kids want to troubleshoot the new formats the power packs have created."

"You mean this?" Sideswipe said spreading his arms widely. "What's the difference?"

"You wanna tell them or do you want me?" Drift asked Springer with a grin.

Springer who was staring at a computer at the dining table nearby grinned, then turned to the others. "There's improvements with this new hologram thing. It's designed to mimic pretender shells without the limitations of movement and fit. These are designed to our personal specifications but the new tech boosts them into the stratosphere."

Everyone looked at him, then nodded. "And?" Sunstreaker said.

"Uh, they have all the attributes of an organic body with the added ability to de-rez at will." -Springer aka SP

"Okay?" -Sunstreaker aka Sunny

"All of the attributes. If they cut you, it'll bleed red blood. If you get slapped, the blow will show up on your face. If you eat, you can taste and like that." -SP

"Wow. Let's go to that restaurant in the main building and load up. I want to know what human food tastes like," Sideswipe said standing up.

"That sounds good. Right, Springer?" Drift asked with a big grin.

"What's the catch?" Devcon asked with a grin.

"Catch?" -SP

"Catch." -everyone but Drift who just grinned broader

"Anything you eat goes inside the shell and is held in a compartment. Even drinks which by the way will make you slag faced. Don't ask how they did it. Apparently two of their science nerds decided to play Primus and see how it worked making them nearly sentient and realistic. Apparently, they've taken up a fondness for chocolate cake doing it." -SP

"Okay." -Everyone but Drift

"Well, what goes in must come out." -SP

Silence.

"You mean … if we eat organic food we have to … uh, let it out?" Sideswipe asked with a growing realization that one of his fantasies might not come true given this caveat.

"Yeah." -SP

Silence.

"Epps calls it a dump. Taking a dump," Sideswipe said marveling that another alien experience might just be theirs. "Frag that. I'm going to have energon. Field rations are slag but they don't require … well maybe … just not like that."

"Energon doesn't work with our new shells," Springer said as he sat down to enjoy the hoo-ha. "It destabilizes things chemically and electrically somehow and we de-rez immediately."

"How bad is that?" Devcon asked knowing full well that it probably was going to be so somehow.

"We de-rez at the source … that is, our root forms. If we de-rez we go back to our sources … our vehicle bodies and so does the organic matter."

"You mean if I eat, then de-rez … when I do all that organic matter will dump onto what? The front seat?" Sunstreaker asked with an appalled realization.

"Yes and no," Springer said as he worked through the mass of instructions the kid science nerds at Sciences had bombarded him with when he got the jacks. "Uh, it will if you just de-rez without you know … emptying your tanks. But if you do, then it won't be there to go with you. See?"

No one particularly wanted to see at the moment. It was silent, then Sideswipe stood. "Those little fragging nerds. We have to go in there," he said pointing down the hallway to where the two bathrooms were, "and take a dump. Is that it."

"Looks like it," Devcon said grinning at the hilarity. "Unless of course, you want to fast for however many days, weeks or months this takes ..."

"No. I'm ordering take out," Sunstreaker said. "They can slagging bridge it in."

"You can't eat it in holographic mode. It'll not only de-rez you but it'll ensure that whatever you ate ends up on your front seats," Drift said with a grin. "We've been over this." He looked at Springer who nodded.

"Slaggers. You never said a word," Sideswipe said with a big grin. "Slaggers. I'm going to bust you up. Them too."

"Don't volunteer, bro, end of lesson," Springer said. "The restaurant below is open for breakfast. Who wants bacon and eggs?"

It was silent a moment, then the twins jumped on him with their fists and bad attitudes. Drift and Devcon watched with grins, then the twins stepped back. Springer frowned at the pair. **"FRAG! THAT HURT!"**

"You mean they put **pain receptors in this too**?" Sunstreaker asked as he gingerly touched his arm. **"OW!"** He looked at his knuckles. **"That slagging hurt."**

" **GOOD, FRAGGER!"** Springer said standing up. He straightened his shirt. "Serves you right. If you want to slag someone slag Perceptor and Wheeljack. Let's go eat unless you fraggers are too dainty."

The five arose and glared at Springer, then followed him to the door. They went outside and crossed the courtyard. The sun was coming up and it was beautiful around the area. Traffic was brisk as black cabs and other small vehicles drove here and there past them. They watched them with a connoisseur's eye, then entered the main building.

"I can't imagine transforming into one of those ugly aft cabs," Sunstreaker said as they walked to the restaurant that appeared to be open for breakfast. They were led to a booth and sat. The waitress flirted a moment, then went to get menus. "Even as a human, I'm good looking."

"Your ego didn't get bent changing form I can see," Sideswipe said.

The waitress brought the menus, then walked off to stand nearby with a young man and woman. They watched the five as they perused the menus.

"She likes me," Sideswipe said. "Too bad I'm not into femmes. The possibilities boggle the processor."

"That young man over there might be up to a tussle," Devcon said as he glanced over the menu. "What are you going to eat?"

"An English breakfast looks big," Sunstreaker said. "I'm not sure what that black looking tube thing is though."

"Suck it up and eat it. After all, we're in England," Drift said. "Might learn a new thing today."

"I want to be there when you take a dump," Sunstreaker said with a smirk. "Eat a big meal. More to dump out."

Rowdy laughter greeted that because boys will be boys everywhere in any galaxy, in every format. The waitress was back. "What can I bring you this morning?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, I'd like the English breakfast," Springer said. "Make that the same for everyone. And tea. We'd like tea please."

The others looked at Springer who shrugged. The waitress looked at them, they nodded, then she walked off. They stared at each other having a very ribald conversation off line when she and another waitress reappeared with all their food. Sitting the big plates and huge baskets of bread, buns and dry toast on the table, getting their tea ready, the two walked off to let everyone eat.

The five stared at their food. "What's this? I've never seen tomatoes like this," Sideswipe said like a picky tot.

"I've never had tomatoes for breakfast," Drift said.

"Eat. That's an order," Springer said with a grin. He speared the black sausage, then sniffed it. "I don't know what this is but it doesn't smell terrible."

"Eat it, slagger. If you don't die we'll eat ours," Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

Springer glared at him. Then he put the sausage in his mouth. He held it a moment, then looked at the others. "It's not bad. Feels strange in my mouth but not bad."

The others began to eat their breakfast which consisted of black sausages, brown ones, two poached eggs, baked beans of some kind, a flat kind of bacon-ish meat, unbuttered toast and tomatoes that had been fried. They ate their meal, arose together and walked to the door. Springer signed the bill with their room number, flirted with the two girls and joined the others in the hallway. They walked out together to their apartment.

Entering, they checked their search, found nothing that could help them with their task, so they sat. Drift who sat beside Springer grinned. "I just found out what that black sausage was."

"What" -everyone

"Its called black pudding." -Drift

"So." -everyone

"Its made from a few things, odd things. Onions, herbs, oatmeal and something called pigs blood," he said with a grin.

Everyone stared at him, then did frantic internet searches. Sideswipe arose and rubbed his mouth. **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"** he said at top decibels.

No one would contradict him.

-0-TBC 4-20-16 **edited 4-21-16**

NOTE: English breakfasts, Scottish and Irish breakfasts and Welsh too ... Nectar of the Gods.


	123. Chapter 123

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 123)

FOR THOSE READING THIS TO THEIR KIDS OR WITH THEM: You might want to go through this chapter first. The bots are having a bit of truth or dare if you get the drift.

"I see what you did there." Drift

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet commed off with Bluestreak who called to update him on the hilarity in London. He was on the boys side considering the fiasco of the food and the coming potential for problems with elimination. It sort of seemed right up their alley, potty humor. He grinned, then sent the conversation to Ironhide. Ambling along, he continued onward toward Ops Center to update Prowl on the new developments. He would also have audial visual aids to assist Prowl along to understanding …

" **WHAT!? EWWW!"**

Like that.

-0-Cybertron

They walked along the rutted road being prepped to be repaved as Ironhide filled Prime in on the newest data. They both laughed long and hard.

-0-Raptor

"Raptor to Springer."

:Springer here:

"I was at the Grocery earlier and I found some things I'm boxing up for you."

:Really:

Raptor could feel the grin coming over the line to him from the big green and yellow mech and newly minted great grandson. "Yeah. Wanna hear what they are or do you like surprises?"

Sitting around with him grinning as they were cut into the line, Hard Drive, Flint, Typhoon and his bonds listened as well. It was a nice break from their planning session. Raptor grinned as Turbine and Delphi along with Alor smirked at them. "Infant abuse, Raptor," Alor said.

"Of course," Raptor said with a big smile. "Tell me your wishes, grandson and I will be your slave."

That got a lot of laughs from both ends of the line. :I think I like surprises. It doesn't include toiletries does it: Springer asked with a chuckle. :See what I did there?:

"I did. You might want to check out the lounge forum at Bot-Twit. I think it might lend a little levity to you all in your joor of need," Raptor said. "It sure did me a lot of good. I want videos, grandson. Raptor out."

"That was low even for you, Raptor," Turbine said with a grin.

"I could have asked for samples. I do remember a certain ada bot spending a lot of time fretting over the infant's debris chute once upon a time," Raptor said as everyone glanced at Blackjack who had sat silently with a grin through the whole thing.

He blanched. "What?" he asked to great laughter.

-0-On world

"I think we should change the subject," Drift said as they sat together playing cards at the end of the long dining table. It was elegant and seated ten around it under a large ornate chandelier overhead. They had ordered room service, determined to enjoy 'Dad's' credit card while it lasted. It was unusual the sensations of food and drink both in the mouth and going down the gullet. "I need two." He threw in his cards and Sideswipe dealt him two new ones.

"Anyone else?" Sideswipe asked. No one answered so they anted up and began to play poker, the most popular game from Earth they had learned. Battleship was a close second. "They have a great pub and bar culture here."

"Since when did 'culture' matter to you?" Dev asked with a grin.

"Frag you too, sweetheart," Sideswipe said with a smile. "By the way, how's it going with Hot Rod? Are those two still together?"

"Yeah," Dev said with a slight edge.

"Are you still in therapy?" Drift asked with a grin.

Dev grinned back. "What if I say yes?"

Everyone shrugged. No one cared. They had all been there at one time or another.

Except Sunstreaker.

As far as they knew.

"He's a good kid, that one," Sideswipe said. "Oh and Smokey is too." He barely ducked Dev's fist.

"How's Bot-Twit going? I see online cliques growing even from this distance," Dev asked.

"Yeah. The gangs like to throw down on each other. Thank Primus the kids who do the orn-to-orn for us like to read all the stuff posted and kick off the slaggers who violate the TOS," Sunstreaker replied as he upped his ante.

"TOS?" Springer asked.

"Terms of service. I can see you read the disclaimer and rules when you signed up too," Sideswipe said with a laugh.

"Who does?" Drift asked. "How many twits use that service?"

"We have four million subscribers. And frankly, they're showing immaculate good taste going with us rather than Bullhorn or Autobot-City-Underground," Sideswipe said.

"I have an account at all three," Drift said with a grin.

"Traitor," Sideswipe said.

"I think I want new clothes. If I have to wear a monkey suit, then it better look good," Sunstreaker said.

"Look through the database and tran-scan something," Springer said. "You got the whole web to search."

"But that's not the same as looking for something yourself," Sunstreaker said. "Prime said get used to walking around like this. That's part of it. Otherwise we'd be naked."

"I have a confession."

Everyone looked at Drift. He grinned slightly. "I haven't looked down there."

They all groaned. "Why did you bring that up. The slaggers! **THEY LOCKED US OUT FROM MODIFYING OUR FORMAT!** I would have left that whole thing off down there," Sunstreaker moaned. He took a drink of his beer. "I like Guinness. Good beer. Warrior beer."

"How you gonna keep 'em down on the farm after they've seen Par-ee," Springer sang. "Kremzeek is a fighting mech's beer. I do like Guinness though."

"You changed the subject, both of you," Drift said. "Think of it this way, Sunny. Think about getting captured. Think about what the humans might think if they pants ya and there's no Johnson there?"

Everyone stared at Drift. "Johnson?"

"I'd say penis but you'd lose your shit," Drift replied with a grin. They all did. Cards flew to the table, mechs leaned back groaning and moaning. "See? I'm psychic."

"You're slagging psycho," Sideswipe said. "There's a striker named Johnson. **ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HIS NAME MEANS PENIS?!"**

"You're asking me?" Drift asked. Everyone paused to access the internet, then took more time to groan, moan and twist in their chairs. Their scrunched up 'ew' expressions were golden. "Who wants dinner?"

"Frag that. I'm holding off here. There's no way to de-rez without taking a dump on my front seats?" Sunstreaker asked Springer.

He was laughing, then paused. "I asked them. They gave me a pile of information in two seconds. They have this idea about authenticity."

"I'm not looking at my Johnson. I feel like I dropped something in the wrong place in subspace just sitting here or walking around with it there. How do men stand it?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask? How about that poor kid in the restaurant?" Drift offered.

They all looked at him. "You don't seem to be taking this in the right spirit, Drift," Springer said. "How about you and I go into the next room and drop trou?"

Drift stared at Springer, then stood up. "Sure."

Springer stared at him, then sat back. "In your deepest dreams, this will never happen. The idea that I even have one of my own is bad enough. I'm not going to look at yours."

"Femme," Drift said as he smirked at his bond. "Big sissy crybaby."

"I lead the Wreckers. I'm a legend," Springer began before ridicule and laughter ended that.

Sunstreaker laughed. "Big sissy. He's your bond. He's seen everything including your prong." Then Sunstreaker paused, glancing at Drift. "He's **seen** your prong, **right**? You **do** know you have one..." He barely ducked Drift's fist.

"How about this, you poor widdow babies … we all step into the living room, then on the count of three drop our pants," Drift said. He laughed aloud in spite of himself.

"I would but given that I'm hung like a horse, no," Sunstreaker said. "I don't want to break your spar-" That's as far as he got after they went through the internet in search of 'horse, hung'.

"Come on. We can do it. After all, this isn't who we are and its for science. Come on," Drift said pushing the issue. He walked into the living room, then began to study the button and zipper on his jeans. Sideswipe who was half insane a quarter of the time grinned, then walked in to join Drift.

Sunstreaker, Devcon and Springer stared at each other, then the two in the living room trying to figure out how jeans worked. Rising without a sound, they entered the room, the five of them facing each other in a circle. "What the frag, Drift. You two aren't going to really do this, right?"

"Sure. I see that I have pants on under the jeans. What about you?" Drift asked with a big grin. "Look. We're all brothers. Ada says so, the slut."

Riotous laughter greeted that, then all four peeked inside their waist bands, "Why wear two pairs of pants?" Sunstreaker asked with a mystified tone.

"I don't know. Maybe if you're 'hung like an equine' it takes two pair," Sideswipe said to riotous laughter.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Springer said. He returned to the table, downed his beer, then walked back inside. "Okay, Einstein … what's the plan?"

Drift laughed loudly, then grinned at the three. "Unbutton the button."

They fumbled, then looked up.

"Unzip the zipper thing." -Drift

They did. They looked at Drift with smirks that either signaled their amusement or their stark terror wrapped around an unwillingness to be the biggest sissy in the room. Everyone stared at Drift who then pulled his waistband out a tiny bit to look down. Everyone tensed.

"What do you see?" Sunstreaker asked through clenched teeth. "Remind me to visit Sciences when we get back."

"I can't see much," Drift began.

"Then we're gonna call you Tiny," Sideswipe said unconsciously picking up on a time honored male pastime of who had the biggest pee-pee and who had the smallest one. It didn't look good for Drift.

Riotous laughter.

"Here's what we do. I count to three and you drop both pair of pants," Drift began.

"Wait. I only have one pair, my jeans," Sideswipe said.

"What the hell. They call that going commando. I hear it squeezes your … things … down there."

Everyone stared at Springer.

"Epps … he said something about … never mind. I need more beer," Springer said with a sigh.

"Things down there?" Sunstreaker said with a rising emotional tide of concern. **"WHAT THINGS DOWN THERE!?"**

"You should have paid more attention when Ada gave his special talk, Sunny," Sideswipe said ducking Sunny's fist.

"On three. I go one … two and on three we drop our pants," Drift said.

"In some places this might be considered perversion," Springer said with a grin.

Devcon who hadn't said a word so far snickered. "On three. Then what?"

"We all look. We all go 'ew'. Then we all get drunk," Springer said. "Oh, and its all on Drift."

"Me?" Drift asked with a big grin.

"You want to see my … thing, Mr, Johnson," Springer said to riotous laughter. "I can't blame you," he said with a chuckle. "Count."

Everyone stared at each other, then Drift began to count.

"One."

They all tensed, their hands gripping their waistbands tightly.

"Two."

Holographic sweat would be a suggestion on the new tech follow up forms for Sciences when they got back.

Among other things.

They stared at each other, most of them unconsciously leaning forward in their tension.

 **"THREE!"**

Pants dropped to the ground. Drift's pants. The others stood with their hands on their waistbands stuck in paralysis. They stared at Drift's drunk smiling face, then looked down. That's when the real screaming and jumping around happened.

-0-Moments later

"Sorry," Springer said. "We got excited over the announcement of a birth in the family. My brother here," he said slipping his arm around Drift's shoulders, "is a dad. It almost never happened. He's got fertility issues after all. Right?" Springer said looking at the twins who nodded, their fake concern expressions on their impossibly handsome faces comical. Devcon who sat on a couch holding a holographic telephone pretending to take the call watched with amusement.

Security nodded, then looked at Drift. "Congratulations."

Drift nodded, then watched as Springer shut the door. That's when he punched Springer in the gut.

-0-Moments later again

They sat on the couches in the living room drinking beer and eating a number of things from room service. The computers still mined data. Everyone had their pants on and they were well on their way to a one way trip driving the porcelain Buick. Drift glanced at Springer. "I'm still not talking to you yet."

"Okay," Springer said with a grin.

"You're a bunch of cowards, all of you," Drift said. "I'm the only one with balls in this room."

"I don't know. I think I have some too," Sideswipe said as he handed another beer to Devcon.

"Show me then," Drift said. He smirked at the four of them. "Fraggers. I'm the only one with any guts here."

They grinned at him, then Sideswipe shifted. "I feel funny."

They considered that a moment, then Springer pulled a meter out of a small pack he had brought with them in his pocket. It monitored their enhanced holograms. He pointed it at Sideswipe. Then he grinned. "It would appear that your debris tank is full."

Sideswipe stared at him. "Frag you."

"You better go and take care of it. You might wet the bed," Devcon said.

"Frag **you** ," Sideswipe said to Devcon.

"Do you want me to hold your hand while you take a dump, Sideswipe? I'm your twin after all. One for all and all for-" was as far as he got.

-0-TBC 4-20-16 **edited 4-21-16**

NOTE:

I love writing conversations between guys. They don't know half the time how funny they are. My favorite line thus far: "I want to be there when you take a dump," Sunstreaker said with a smirk. "Eat a big meal. More to dump out." :D:D:D Bad boys, bad boys, watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do when they come for you!"

Driving the porcelain Buick is American slang for throwing up in the toilet.


	124. Chapter 124

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 124)

-0-Some time later and a lot of beer gone by in a luxury apartment in London, England

"Don't touch me. It hurts."

Sunstreaker who was sitting on the floor himself patted Sideswipe, or what he thought was Sideswipe's back. Sideswipe was hunched over the toilet looking a weird shade of green. "I don't think green's a good color for you, Sideswipe. Your face is green."

"Frag you, Sunny. Don't touch me. It hurts."

Springer was leaning against the doorjamb considering the rest of the intel that the kids in Sciences had given him in a rush download. It had been notable that the effects that humans enjoyed and/or suffered from were the same for these upgraded holoforms. That would appear to include the effects of getting drunk. He himself wanted to tear out his own throat.

Then Sideswipe leaned over and began to purge. Sunstreaker who was listening began to make purging sounds himself but kept it down. Crawling on his hands and knees, he headed for the door. Springer dragged him to his feet, then half carried him to the other bathroom. Lying in the tub, Dev appeared to be recharging. Sunstreaker fell to his knees, then almost immediately he began to throw up. Springer turned and walked out before he felt the urge himself.

He staggered through the apartment to the kitchen. Drift was there bent over the sink, his own expression mimicking that of the twins. "Oh Primus. I have to get away from the purging sounds. I'm going to heave on the floors." He turned and walked hurriedly to the door. Stepping outside, feeling oddly better from the cool early morning air, he sighed. Then he turned and purged himself into the bushes.

-0-Reptilians

They walked along the river after eating in a nice restaurant. They had a hotel now and food. They had nice clothes purchases to update their look. The former was rather minimalist. Now they had snappy clothes and everything fit in as well as fit better. "Any word on the search?" Hrss asked.

"No. Not yet,"

"This is an interesting place. Let's look around. Maybe we can update the files on this place when we get back," Hrss said. He walked onward heading toward the rush of traffic and people. They would make their way toward the Tower and tour it. It would kill time. It would also be incredibly interesting.

-0-In Purg(e)tory

Dev sat on the couch sprawled like he bore a stomach wound which one could say he did. He had not barfed but he felt grievous pains everywhere. "This booze thing … humans have no tolerance. I could drink an oil barrel filled with Kremzeek or high grade and still go dancing. I think someone pulled my insides outside."

Sideswipe who was still in the bathroom with the door closed had no opinion. Neither did Sunstreaker who was leaning against the door as he sat on the floor. Springer and Drift sat on the couches across from Dev holding their heads in their hands. "I'm calling Ratchet," Springer said.

"You want Mama?" Dev asked with a slightly ill smirk.

"Yeah," Springer said with a chuckle. "Springer to Ratchet."

A pause, then a voice. "You rang?"

"Hey, Ada. I don't feel good in this holographic format. Can you come and help me out?" he asked.

"On my way."

Seconds later, a space bridge opened in the hallway and Ratchet was there. He was in his holographic form and carried a bag. "Well don't you look like slag," he said as he walked into the room. It was an odd figure that stood in front of them, one in a format identical to theirs.

"You're jacked too?" Springer asked.

"Yeah. I got waylaid by some skinny nerd kid in the corridor heading to the bridge room. I have to say … these are amazing," Ratchet said looking at his arm.

"Look in that mirror, Ada," Drift said with a slight grin.

Ratchet turned, then paused. The reflection of his holographic image was striking. Even though humans didn't get it, other Cybertronians did. Ratchet was a knockout in the looks department. That had translated through the holographic image. An astonishingly handsome man of middle age was looking back at Ratchet. "Well, don't that beat all," he said with a grin. "I'd hit that."

Huge laughter among the dying arose as Ratchet turned to stare at them. "You got slag faced didn't you."

"Yeah," Drift answered weakly. "Help."

Ratchet considered that. "You have to transform back to your root mode or vehicle mode before anything I have helps."

"What if you go to where we're parked and shoot us up there?" Springer asked pitifully.

Ratchet snickered. "I could try. You do understand that this is an integrated format. Either it will make both of you well or it won't help either of you. Going back to unity in one format will do the trick all the way around. Don't tell me you didn't know that about yourself."

"We do, Ada," Sunstreaker said from the floor. "We just don't give a frag. Help a mech out."

Ratchet grinned. 'Which one of you can make it to the cart park?" Ratchet asked.

"I can," Springer said getting up with effort. He swayed, then took Ratchet's arm. "Lead on."

Ratchet grinned as they walked out the door and to the street with all its traffic both vehicular and pedestrian. Springer gripped his arm with intensity as they limped down the street. The sun was up and the urban tempo was pounding. Though they were visitors, everyone else was local and going to wherever it was that locals went. They passed a couple of young men standing at the light who stared at them. Walking to the car park, they entered and went inside. After a moment, the two young men followed.

-0-Sideswipe

He sat on the floor feeling filleted. He had purged his tanks and that was settling. What wasn't was the urge to pee. The other urge, one that he couldn't even think about without the vapors setting in was also pulsating but he ignored it. The pee thing … it was a problem. He would have to do something about it or he was going to do something he had never done in his entire life … wet all over himself.

/ … frag you, Sciences … when I get back I will … / A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sideswipe."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting here holding it."

Sunstreaker laughed. "I think we all are."

"There's nothing funny about this, Sunny," Sideswipe said grumpily.

"Go ahead. The door's shut. Lock it and do the thing. Then make way," Sunstreaker said.

Dev who was splayed on the couch turned toward the corridor. "Sideswipe. Hurry up. I gotta pee," he said with a smirk at Sunstreaker.

"Use the other room, slagger. Or maybe the sink. Sunny told me you were barfing in the sink," Sideswipe's muffled voice replied.

"That was me," Drift said with a grin. "I almost did. I found a refuse bin under the sink. I think I better take out the garbage today."

Dev snickered, then laughed aloud. "The only thing better than this would be if Hot Rod had been on the team."

They all laughed in agreement.

-0-Down in the car park

They walked to the cars which were parked facing out, each of them lined together in a row. Springer leaned against his own format, then looked at Ratchet. "Where are you parked?"

"Nearby. I found a space," Ratchet said. "Something tells me divine intervention made it possible." He put his kit on the hood, then pulled out a meter. "Wow. You really drank a lot last night."

"I think Sciences needs to know that human alcohol reacts differently in holographs than otherwise. We didn't drink that much. It just seemed to intensify somehow."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll tell Wheeljack." He pulled a meter, then a box. Popping a hood, he plugged into a bit of alien tech that no car on Earth possessed. Sending the relief into Sunstreaker, he waited. The meter held, then fed data that the fix worked. Ratchet grinned. "One down, four to go."

"Whose car are you messing with?" a voice said.

They turned to see two big young men standing nearby staring at them with cold hard expressions. Tattoos declared their faction, a carjacking ring while various others their affiliation with menace, hate groups and oddly enough their country. A tat of Great Britain was on the side of the neck of one of them and the union jack on the others.

"My son's, actually," Ratchet said truthfully.

"That's too bad. We're taking all of them. You can have the truck. But the other three, they're ours," the kid said.

Ratchet glanced at Springer. "They don't like you."

"Frag them. Their loss," Springer said. He straightened. "Fix me up."

Ratchet moved to the pickup and popped the hood. He sent the data in when the two young men charged them. Springer gripped one who rammed him into his own vehicular alt mode while the other jumped on Ratchet with a vengeance. They began to wrestle. As they did, three more men ran in and began to pummel them both. Falling to the ground, the men jumped into the vehicles and after a moment of fumbling around started them up. They nearly ran over Springer and Ratchet on the way out.

As they drove off, Dev, Drift and the twins ran in to help Springer and Ratchet off the ground. **"WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED!?"** They looked at the empty spaces, then Ratchet and Springer. **"WHERE ARE WE!?"**

Nano seconds later ...

A yellow and green Topkick pick up truck blazed out of the parking garage with a load of seething masculinity. 'Driving' in the front, Springer began to pursue the others. He actually had to drive. They had just discovered another 'interesting feature' of the holographic tech. When they were human, there was a disconnect with the vehicles that were who they actually were. That disconnect was enough to allow the humans to take their formats and drive off. It was not enough to break the connection to their major bodies nor to prevent them from de-rezzing and reconnecting with their vehicle modes.

That would have been the end of this but for the simple fact that they had eaten food, drank alcohol and only purged a small fraction of the totality in their compartments. If they de-rezzed and returned to their vehicles they would regain control but they would also slaughter their upholstery. As it was, they piled into Springer and gave hot pursuit. And it was a truck load of hotness that was chasing the bad guys. They followed in traffic after a number of incredibly flashy cars as Springer groused in his.

"Those fraggers stole us. Where the frag is security? **THEY DIDN'T TAKE ME!** What the hell has a bot got to do to get arrested around here?"

Ratchet who was crushed between him and Drift on the front seat grinned. "Drive stupidly?"

In the bed of the pick up, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Devcon hung on as Springer slowly but steadily made his way closer to their alt modes. Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe who was leaning against the side of the truck with his arms spread out along the edges. "De-rez and stop them. You're in the lead."

"I can't. You heard Springer," Sideswipe said over the traffic noise.

"You … you didn't do … you know?" Sunstreaker asked haltingly.

"No. Frag you, Sunny. **YOU DO IT!"** Sideswipe said as Springer turned on a road. It was leading off into the rabbit warren that a lot of London seemed to be. It was ancient, the streets meandered and it was difficult to navigate down narrow streets and roads. They followed, then slowed as the cars turned down a mews and headed for small car garages in what appeared to be old stables and carriage houses. They slowed, then each were driven into one. Men ran out and stood a moment staring around, then went back in where the doors slammed shut behind them.

Springer pulled over on part of a sidewalk which seemed standard procedure around the area. Getting out, they considered their options.

Devcon: "If they so much as **SCRATCH** my upholstery ..."

Sideswipe: "If they so much as **SMUDGE MY MIRRORS!** "

Drift: "I chose that format with a lot of thought and feng shui and if they so much as look sideways at it, I'm going to slag them to the Pit."

Sunstreaker: **"LET ME AT THEM! I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM APART! I'M GOING TO BUST THEM UP!"**

Springer: "I don't understand why they didn't steal me. What's wrong with my format, Ada? It's a great format."

Ratchet: "There, there. **SNICKER!** I love your format. I frag one of my own often. **SNERKLE!** "

They stared at the warehouses, then Ratchet contacted Wheeljack. "Ratchet to Wheeljack."

Pause. "Wheeljack here."

"'Jack, I need info on the jacked up holograms."

"Shoot." -Wheeljack aka WJ

"That's sort of my question. What if some slagger shoots us when we're in them?" -Ratchet

"Hang on."

They did churlishly, all of them staring at the garages as Springer pouted. Drift glanced at him, then squeezed his hand. "I'll steal ya later if it'll help."

It did. Springer grinned.

"Ratchet." -WJ

"'Jack."

"Here's the info you need. If you get shot in holographic mode, this one, it'll leave a hole and bleed. It'll hurt. It'll maybe incapacitate you but you won't die. You'll have a corresponding owie on your particular part when you de-rez to normal again. You get shot in the face, you'll have a shot there but it won't be as bad as it would for a human. We have very tough armor and the usual weapons humans use, guns and knives won't do much harm."

"Tell me about the de-rez thing. If they de-rez after eating, they leave a stain on the upholstery, right?" Ratchet asked as the five mechs rolled their optics in disgust.

 **"WHEELJACK! I'M COMING TO SEE YOU AFTER THIS!"** Sunstreaker said loudly.

"Sunstreaker? All you have to do is empty your tanks like a human. Look on the internet. They have all kinds of videos. Mech up." -WJ

" **FRAG YOU, WHEELJACK!"** -Sunstreaker

"Thanks, 'Jack. I'm sure we'll have more questions later. They haven't even visited a brothel yet," Ratchet said as the five of them laughed and groaned loudly.

Wheeljack laughed, then signed off. Ratchet turned to the five, then smiled dazzlingly. "I am nothing if not a benevolent and understanding ada."

"You're certifiable," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

Sunstreaker slammed his fists together, then cringed. **"FRAG! THAT HURT!"**

"Save it for the losers," Devcon said. "Come on. Let's get ourselves back." With that, all six of them turned to the job at hand. Slagging the fraggers who stole their alt modes.

They walked toward the doors, then Sideswipe grinned. "What's the plan?"

Springer who was frowning moved swiftly and gripped the handles on the doors. **"THIS!"** he said, then yanked. Hard. Nothing happened except that his arms felt pulled out of their holographic sockets. "What the …?" he said before the doors opened and two men rushed out along with three others. It was on.

A melee broke out in the street as more men poured out and joined in. Ratchet and Springer who were back-to-back gave as good as they got. Drift dispatched one after another with his lightning voodoo ninja moves. Prowl would have been impressed before he put them all in jail for numerous and diverse violations of away team protocols. Devcon was pounding a big one who was pounding Dev. The twins were mauling everyone within their reach as the fight boiled like a pot of beans over a fire.

Then the tide turned and the slaggers ran for it. Sirens were coming. The Autobots paused, then ran for their vehicles. Entering them, they peeled out following Springer who was booming down the road with Ratchet. When the metro police arrived there would be a number of empty car ports and a crowd of people who watched the whole fiasco but didn't see a damned thing, officer.

-0-Beulieu Park, Church Street, Croydon, outside of London

They finally stopped in a parking lot near a large wooded area that was a park for the locals. Stepping out, Ratchet checked them over. They would bear a few bruises but not much else. The other side either figured they would overpower everyone or they didn't use guns. "What a great looking bunch of men you are. I want a group picture and maybe a selfie over by that duck pond over there."

Springer grinned. "You're a help," he said. He looked at the others. "Any damage?"

"To them or us?" Sideswipe asked.

"Both," Springer replied.

" **THEY TOOK MY BODY!** I think that's damage," Sunstreaker said angrily. "These holographs are dangerous. They could have taken the cars away."

"You could de-rez and taken care of that," Ratchet said. Then he nodded to a park toilet nearby. "Go and do it. Do it for Cybertron."

Riotous laughter greeted that, then they turned and stared at the facility. It was quiet all around.

-0-TBC 4-21-16 **edited 4-21-16**


	125. Chapter 125

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 125)

-0-At a park in Croyden

"You could de-rez and take care of that," Ratchet said. Then he nodded to a park toilet nearby. "Go and do it. Do it for Cybertron."

Riotous laughter greeted that, then they turned and stared at the facility. It was quiet all around.

The five big mechs stared at the public toilets, two of them going over videos about the procedure internally at the same time. It was gruesome to their sensibilities. Given that they did eliminate in bot form through their strategically placed debris valves, this should have been reasonably familiar and possible.

It wasn't.

Almost as one they turned to Ratchet. "Nah. No. Maybe later. **NEVER**! Uh, not in public."

Ratchet stared at all of them with a smirk. "I can't wait to tell your old Pa what a buncha wimps we raised."

"You didn't raise us," Springer said with a smile.

"There you go," Ratchet said as he glanced around. "I think I want to try human food. There's a great store near the hotel in some place called Knightsbridge. Let's go." With that, he walked toward Sunstreaker's car and climbed in. Leaning out with a grin, he nodded. "Get a move on, infants. Your old ada feels a bit lank."

Repressing their gag reflexes at the mere thought of eating and firewalling the morning's events, the group walked to their vehicles and climbed in. It would be a short sweet drive to the parking garage complete with fail safes on the vehicles, then an even shorter walk to the underground to go to Knightsbridge from St. James Court. They walked up to street level then stood before 'It'. Before them in all its glory was the work and wonder known as Harrods Department Store or Harrod's. They were on sacred ground and they had the golden key to enter the kingdom, Optimus Prime's credit card. They went forward toward the sacredness with a sense of awe.

Or Ratchet did anyway. He had done his homework.

-0-Inside the Food Court

They stared around, then the home boy asserted itself. "The Grocery at Metroplex or Tyger Pax is bigger and they do arrangements like that," Sideswipe said pointing to a fish display that used different types to create a beautiful image. The same was true all over the place, the extraordinary awesomeness that was Harrod's.

"Behave, infant," Ratchet said. "Let me get things for dinner." They followed him around as he got lots of fruit, vegetables and as many desserts as they wanted and they wanted them all. Porterhouse steaks were had as well as a number of interesting 'sides'. "It's going to be fun eating the actual food that some of my favorite stuff is based on. Don't forget the rolls."

Sideswipe held up a bag with a grin. "Orbs of deliciousness coming up."

They laughed, then watched as Ratchet paid for that and a number of boxes and kinds of chocolates from the candy section. Springer and Drift insisted upon an interesting looking cake and they groused about soft drinks rather than beer. It was about then that they noticed a number of young teenage appearing girls following them around. Springer grinned at them and they smiled and giggled.

"You have a fan club," Drift said as he held bags.

"Appears so," Springer said. "They must like Montaigne and Chrystal love my rugged good looks."

"I do," Drift said loyally. "Especially on horseback."

Springer grinned. "I do look good on Star don't I."

"I won't argue," Drift said with a grin. "You look good anywhere."

The twins who were listening smirked. "Young love. How sickening. I just threw up already, okay? I don't want to do it again."

"Jealous much?" Springer asked as Ratchet piled on more bags. "Ada … what's the deal?"

"If you're here a while, I want my boys to eat right and well," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. That's when he noticed someone taking pictures of them with their cell phone. He frowned. "That's not polite. I think the protocol is to ask permission first," he said to a tall impeccably dressed handsome older man.

The man lowered his phone, then stepped forward. Holding out his hand, he said, "Forgive me. My name is Charles Montaigne of Montaigne and Chrystal. I own the largest modeling agency in Europe and I have to say I' ve never seen so many handsome photogenic men together in once place outside of a photo shoot."

They stared at him, then each other, then Sunstreaker grinned. "You think we're handsome do you?"

"I do," Montaigne replied. "My business is the business of fashion and fashion photography. Something tells me that the five of you would become world famous really fast in the right hands. Male models are always in demand, especially those with certain qualities."

"What kind of qualities?" Sunstreaker asked. He was intrigued. This man 'got' him.

"The few images I took on my phone indicate a great deal of potential. Many are handsome. Only a few meet the camera half way and beyond. I would like very much if you could come to my agency for a visit. I would like to shoot you professionally and see if my instincts bear fruit."

"Shoot us?" Springer asked with surprise.

"Take your picture," Ratchet answered with a grin. He looked at Montaigne. "We're from out of town." Ratchet began to pose as he always did with the punters as Springer grabbed his arm. "We're outa here."

"Take my card," Montaigne said offering it to Drift.

Drift took it, then glanced at the others mystified. "Okay."

"Consider what I'm asking. You could become very rich and famous if you have the right handling," Montaigne said as they nodded together. They walked past him dragging a mugging Ratchet with them. Floundering out of the store with their masses of bags, they headed for the underground.

"I wish I could transform. We'd be back in seconds. This is going to be the Pit," Springer said as they walked into the tube station to go down and drag bags of food home during the morning rush hour.

Montaigne followed them entering a commuter car just behind theirs. He got off at their stop and followed them back to the St. James Court Hotel. Walking back to the sidewalk after discreetly getting their apartment number, he called the office. He waved to athletes he knew who were in town for a game and on their way to sporting events from this, Wimbleton Central during June. "Marko. This is Charles. I found five of the best looking male types I've ever seen. They're staying at the St. James Court. I want you to find out who they are so we can figure out how to get them to sign with us."

Pause.

"They're in No. 11."

Pause.

"Good. Get back to me soon." He logged off, then walked toward the tube station down the way. Ordinarily, he was chauffeured but this time he decided to celebrate his own roots and take a mundane train ride back to Harrods.

-0-Inside Club Paradise at #11 St. James Court

They piled the bags up, then began to put things away under Ratchet's direction. It was like having the sparklings help when they were all growed up. "Now beat it and check the data. I'm going to cook dinner."

"That's alright, Ada."

"We can order in."

"Don't knock yourself out for us."

"We're good. Aren't we good?"

"I already barfed once today, Ada."

They all retreated from the slowly steaming figure of Ratchet in human drag glowering at them with his hands on his hips. "Slaggers," he said as he turned to the stuff before him. "How fragging hard can this be?"

-0-Ten minutes later

They stared at the steaks which were as red and uncooked as they were at purchase. Drift looked at Ratchet who was mystified. "Maybe these stove things take longer here."

Ratchet paused to check with the internet, then grinned. "Gold star for you, son of mine," Ratchet said pushing the big slabs of meat back into the oven. "Better relax. This is going to take a while."

They grinned, then walked past the table which was set and into the living room. Sitting, they grinned at Ratchet again. "Sit, Ada. Catch us up."

Ratchet considered everything that was prepared and waiting both in and out of the fridge, then ambled in. He sat. "This is cozy."

"Can't help it. We're handsome." Sunstreaker grinned. "I'm handsomest of all."

Guff greeted that. "Which one of us is the handsomest, Ada?" Drift asked as he lounged on a couch with Devcon.

Ratchet laughed loudly. "Why your old dad of course."

That received universal acclaim.

"How's the situation with the Harris's?" Devcon asked. "I suppose I'll have to handhold them when they come or if they do."

"You'd be a great choice, Dev," Ratchet replied. He was sitting next to Sideswipe who sat with his arm around the big mech on their couch. "They went back and we're going to debate their proposal. It'll probably go through because this opens up access to Harris and his clown car train wreck."

Springer nodded. "Good. That guy really gets to me. By the way, the steaks smell good. Who'd have known that odor would smell good?"

"I can only imagine what they think of our aromas when we cook and bake," Ratchet replied.

"They don't know what's good for them," Sideswipe replied.

Ratchet grinned. "The twinnies did really well in their latest audial check up this morning. They're getting close to their operation date."

Sunstreaker sat forward. "How dangerous is it?"

"Not at all. Their tiny audial functions were too small for what needs done. They've grown a bit. And think about it. We all have a new language thanks to them. One that actually is a boon in combat."

"It'll be good to have them talk. They've forgotten to talk a bit," Sunstreaker said sitting back relieved.

"That will come," Ratchet said. They chatted a while, then the timer dinged. Rising almost as one, they followed Ratchet to the stove in the kitchen and watched as he pulled the door open. Sliding a rack out on a tray, they looked at sizzling steaks and foil wrapped baked potatoes. "Looks like they're done." He put it on the counter, then pulled out a number of side dishes. Butter and orbs were on the table so he handed a plate to Springer. "Load up. That's an order."

Springer grinned and took it as the sound of a flash was heard nearby. It was gone as swiftly as it came. A tall man with lots of muscles walked into the room, then paused with a grin. He was big, masculine and handsome. Dark hair with a touch of gray framed a handsome face filled with amusement. Bright blue eyes rounded the picture. "Am I early or right on time?"

Ratchet handed him a plate. "Nope. Fill 'er up, big boy."

Lots of snark and insults greeted Ironhide as he joined the line. It took a while but soon they were gathering at the table. Ratchet filled glasses with soda and received huge guff for doing so. Then they all sat, Ratchet at one end, Ironhide at the other with the 'younglings' on both sides of the long long table. He grinned at Ironhide. "Who wants to say grace?"

Slag squared was heaped on that, then they dug in, passing baskets of heated orbs around. Six of them ended up on Ironhide's plate before he passed the basket onward. "Looks good. Who cooked?"

"Why I did, Ironhide," Ratchet said affixing him with a stern gaze.

He buttered an orb, then popped it into his mouth. He struggled to eat it, sipping his Coke as he did. "I can't put the whole thing in at one time. What kind of orb is this?"

"A delicious one," Sideswipe said as he buttered another one. "I hope you got a bunch of these, Ada. They taste great even here."

"Well, you know me. I do take good care of my boys," Ratchet said batting his eyes. Laughter greeted that. "Ironhide, some human with a modeling agency tried to sign us up at Harrods."

Ironhide impaled Ratchet with a stern optic himself. "No. You're not cavorting with some fashion magazine character. You're insufferable enough now as it is."

Howling laughter took care of that remark for now and a hard punch to the chassis in bed later that night would seal the deal.

"I don't know. I'd be the king of the world here," Sunstreaker said with a grin as he put a number of intriguing things on his baked potato.

"You're insufferable too," Ironhide said as he savored a bite of steak. "This is good here as well. I'm impressed by Rampage. Mech knows how to make food happen."

"Guess what happens after you eat it?" Sideswipe said before everyone kicked him under the table. He glared at them, but didn't embellish.

"What?" Ironhide asked glancing at the group.

"Dessert. Dessert happens, Atar," Springer said with a big grin. "We got one of everything."

"Sounds good," Ironhide said as he continued to stuff his face obliviously.

-0-After dinner

Leftovers were put away, the table and mess cleaned up as everyone retired to the living room. Springer checked the intel and there was none. He sat on the floor next to the window. "I almost forgot what we're here for."

Laughter.

"We got drunk out of our minds, got carjacked and almost signed to a fashion agency," Drift said. "I think its been a productive few days overall."

More laughter.

"Bluestreak is coming tomorrow for a bit. Just so you know," Ironhide said. "Some of us are going to be coming in and out given the protoform stuff. Ratchet's been put on the team to monitor things. Just so you know," Ironhide said.

"I didn't know," Ratchet said with a grin. "What about the kids? I think Fireball was going to be coming in for a few orns soon."

"We got it," Ironhide said. "Come back tomorrow at noon Mars time. He's coming in and you can see him when he sees his new room."

"Is it done?" Ratchet asked.

"Done and decorated. I put it all in there the way you said," Ironhide said.

"Aw. You're just a big old pile of 'yes, dear', aren't ya," Springer said to general approval.

Ironhide smirked. "Slagger. Wait until you've been in chains a while."

"Is that what this is?" Ratchet asked with a slight smirk.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, did the math and found the right conclusion. "No, dear."

Laughter long and loud.

TBC 4-21-16 **edited 4-27-16**

NOTES: It seemed like a spring(er) cleaning things to have the boys face a few hurdles in their away team situation. I love the way funny confident men banter. It's fun to write. :D

PS I love Harrods. I even have a card. :D


	126. Chapter 126

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 126)

Sorry about last night. Something came up. :D Now, back to the fiasco. :D

-0-About time to go

Ironhide arose, then stretched. "Frag. I feel stiff."

"They gave us all the feels," Ratchet said with a grin. "By the way, just so you know when you de-rez ..."

-0-Seconds later …

" **Now** you tell me."

"So, Atar … what are you going to do?" Sunstreaker asked with a grin. "The toilet is down the hallway."

Ironhide looked at the doorway, then the group of smirking mechs watching him. "You don't think I'd do it?"

No one said a word as they watched Ironhide. He himself was having a furious off line conversation with Ratchet about 'slagging traitors' and 'fragging **now** you tell me' stuff. He didn't look perturbed at all outwardly. He turned, then walked to the bathroom, entered and shut the door. It grew quiet. It also grew longer and longer, the silence. No one said a word as they stared at the door, then finally it opened and Ironhide stepped out. He grinned at the slaggers, smirked at Ratchet, then spoke. "Frag all of you. Ironhide to Bridge Control. I need one to come back."

It appeared, then with a flourish that would shame a pirate, Ironhide of Praxus entered and disappeared back home. It was silent a moment as the bridge poofed out of sight. Sunstreaker glanced at Ratchet. "Do you think he did?"

"Go look," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker looked like he had been slapped. **"NO WAY!"**

Ratchet snickered. "I guess I get to stay, boys," he said as the group gave it up for their ada.

-0-Mars

He walked to the Ops Center to find out the latest before going to Cybertron to rejoin Prime. He was slow burning a little though it was amusing anyway. No matter what you were as a species, no matter where you lived with your people, boys will be boys. He trudged in, then sat at the table with Prowl. "The holograms are intense. You need to go to London and have a meal. Eating their food really opens up what we have here."

Prowl nodded. "I heard about the downside of that, Ironhide. Nice try."

Ironhide grinned. "Slagger."

-0-Earth side

They stared at each other, then the teevee. Picking up a remote, Sunstreaker pointed it at the telly. Then Springer took it and clicked to another channel. For a moment, they struggled over it until Ratchet grabbed it. "Slaggers. Let me."

A show about cooking was on the channel. They all looked at it, then shifted uncomfortably. Ratchet grinned, then tossed the remote to Drift. "I have to go. Nature calls." He arose, then walked to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.

As a group, they stared at the door. "Sciences is **so** getting a visit when we get back," Sunny said.

"They think they're doing their patriotic duty making it harder for slaggers to make us, Sunstreaker," Drift said. "How would they know about the downside?"

"Maybe I can bring some barbecue and give them hands on experience," Sunstreaker said darkly as the bathroom door opened. Ratchet walked out with a gigantic smile, then sat again. Everyone stared at him without a sound.

"Let's go sightseeing. I think I could walk for miles now."

Sideswipe grinned. "Don't make us sorry you're here, Ada."

Everyone cheerfully agreed.

-0-A little bit later in the National Museum

"That's a cartoon?"

"That's what they call artist drawings." Ratchet grinned. "Frankly, I think it needs a bit more Wile E. Coyote."

They chuckled. Before them in the small viewing room off the main gallery in a lighting that showed off the genius it contained was the artist Leonardo DaVinci's cartoons gathered on one giant canvas that would lead to the glorious Virgin and St. Anne. It was amazing how many things he sketched on the surface of this and that aspect of the work. They looked at the angelic face of the Virgin Mary, St. Katherine and the two children. It was amazing how a finished work could grow so magnificently out of the questing strokes of a pencil and charcoal sticks.

"This is beautiful," Sunstreaker said noting it with an artist's eye. "I could spend some time in here," he said.

"You have," Sideswipe said as he noted the sketched unfinished feet and legs of the two women sitting together. "Your art was here."

Sunstreaker nodded with a slight grin. "It was."

They listened as he explained it, then they moved on staring at this and that great work of art … Blue Boy, Carivaggio's luminous use of color, Rembrandt's sheer genius with the added commentary of Sunstreaker which enhanced the experience greatly, drawing even other visitors to follow them. After a bit they headed back out to the street. They gathered on a walkway standing next to of all things a life size statue of George Washington. Selfies were had with it, then they followed Ratchet across the street to Trafalgar Square. Being that boys are boys in all dimensional planes, they also made Ratchet take images of them sitting on the giant lions that adorned that area.

"Anything on the data mine?" Ratchet asked.

Drift was silent a moment, then shook his head. "I have an alert when something comes up."

"Good. Then let's go." Ratchet led the way toward the Embankment and when they arrived put them on a boat that was heading for Hampton Court Palace down river. They watched the sights, heard about plague victim burials and the unfortunate habit of chaining condemned prisoners to the muddy banks of the Thames and letting them drown when the tide rose back up. When they arrived it was amazing, the huge red brick pile with a giant clock tower and massive gate at the main entrance. They passed the ten 'heraldic beasts' along the main pathway which were fanciful statures holding Henry's heraldic shields in their claws.

The tour inside was joined then a leisurely stroll ensued. Of course, it was someone elses tour they attached themselves to but the more the merrier. Gallery after huge kitchen after massive bedroom was visited and they were regaled with tales of palace intrigue, the murderous ruin that was Henry the VIII and the ghost of queens. An amble around the grounds completed the tour, then they returned to their boat to go back to London proper. It was sunny and pleasant on the way back.

-0-Reptilians

They walked around too having visited some of the local sites. The city was enormous and fully modern, a different appearance all around than what it was when they came here in older times. They were clearly more dangerous, the humans, then they were in the past when a punch to the face could settle most disputes. It was getting dark so they headed back to their luxurious hotel, ordered a mass of room service and spent the night checking their searches fruitlessly while watching movies on the teevee.

Research, don't you know.

-0-The Crew

They exited the restaurant after eating a good dinner, pausing in the corridor together. "What now?"

"Bar hopping?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

They demurred loudly unwilling to suffer the slings and arrows of drunkenness in this format again which limited the potential fun enormously. Turning together, they walked back to their apartment finding a letter taped to the door. Drift pulled it free, then let everyone in. He stared at it, then gave it to Ratchet as Springer closed the door. Ratchet opened it, read its contents, then grinned. "We've been invited to a photo shoot. Montaigne wants to have us over for tea and crumpets no doubt."

"I can see it. Where do we go?" Sunstreaker asked taking the letter from Ratchet.

"We aren't," Ratchet said.

They looked at him, even the ones who would no more pose for their picture than fly to the moon (without a ship). Most of them weren't interested but their egos felt the love. "Ada, don't you want to have fun? Is it possible after all these vorns with Ironhide that your fun meter is bent?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk.

"Nothing is wrong with my fun mechanism. Why just the other night in the berth-" he began before sounds of revulsion and a head lock from Sideswipe cut short his trip down memory lane.

"So you're telling us we're stuck here," Devcon said with a grin.

"Yeah. Deal the cards, slaggers. I need paybacks," Ratchet said as they groused their way into the living room. Snacks, drinks (non-alcoholic) were retrieved and cards dealt. They took new cards for their hands, put in their antes (pretzels) and it was on. Ratchet grinned, then glanced at Springer who was still arranging his cards. "Tell me again … what does it mean when you have four aces?"

Groans, insults and other slag were traded, then Ratchet won the hand with four aces. He scooped up the pretzels, ate several, then they began again. Drift glanced at Springer. "Did you see the ghosts too?"

Everyone nodded. Even in human format, their incredible array of sensors and infra-red abilities were intact. They could see things only dogs and cats could and ghosts were a feature of their own species as well. They could see them teeming everywhere in the building and grounds in the costumes of many eras, most of them repeating their actions done long ago as unintelligent residual energy, though a few specters there were self aware. Those paused in their rambling to watch Ratchet and Company as they walked past. It shocked them that Ratchet's group was able to see them unlike nearly every other visitor that came. A couple of them joined Ratchet and Company on their tour and paused on the grounds to watch them leave before disappearing back into the ether.

Springer anted up. "I saw a woman in a long dress running down the corridor to those two big ornate doors. She was pounding on them and crying out."

"That's a queen. The king at the time married a bunch of times, killed most of them and that's the residual energy of one of them running to him to beg for her life," Ratchet said dropping off the internet even as he finished.

"Where was he?" Drift asked curiously.

"Hiding like a coward behind the doors," Ratchet said. "She was beheaded."

"Fragger," Sunstreaker said with a frown. "What a slagging coward. Did he do it himself?"

"Nope," Ratchet said.

"Coward. Murdering coward," Sunstreaker said with a dark tone. They played their hands, then Ratchet won. He ate some of the pretzel pot and they began again.

"You're cheating," Sideswipe said. "I don't know how but you are."

"Who would know better?" Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. He glanced at the group as he monitored them and their rising discomfort. They would have to do something soon and he was betting that it would including sneaking around in the night to resolve the problem. He himself therefore resolved to keep them up as late as he could. He grinned and they began again.

-0-Elsewhere

" **ATAR!"**

"What?"

" **WHERE ADA!?"**

"He's a workin', Orion."

"Oh. Him comed to the shes soon? Him comed here to us?" A tiny miniature of the big mech he was talking to looked upward at the God of his Existence with all the trust and expectation of the deeply loved clearly drawn on his face. This was his old dad and his old dad **NEVER** failed him. Ever.

"Soon. He has to help your brothers do something," Ironhide said as he turned with dinner plates for the table. It was their favorite take out … chicken bites, pizza, Chinese fried rice, spaghetti and meat balls topped off with koolaid in sippie cups and glasses for the four older little mechs. He grinned. It sorta looked good. Sitting the infants around the table, helping them get what they wanted out of the array of bowls and plates in the middle, they sat down to eat and talk about great events of the orn. Apparently Praxus had a boy friend.

Apparently his name was Han.

-0-Night

They had adjourned to bed after setting up new searches based on possible traces, then alarming everyone if there was a hit. Sideswipe and Sunny adjourned to one room, Drift and Springer to another. Devcon took a big room and Ratchet got the biggest because 'you're the oldest fragger in the bunch', as Sunstreaker had so kindly put it. Ratchet kindly put a fist into his gut.

Ratchet walked to the window staring outward, then resolved to take Ironhide on a tour of some of the fine places to visit on Earth in holographic format. This was exciting, eating their food and walking around comfortably in their interesting places. It was fun. He looked at the berth, then scanned bed time routines for humans. Brushing teeth was out. Taking a dump was already accomplished, something that had been scientifically interesting and surprisingly easy. He set his med alarms to the slaggers in the apartment, then stripped to his shorts for bed. Sliding in, he relaxed, his muscles giving him new sensations of relaxation he had never experienced before. This was going to be fun. He drifted off into recharge.

-0-Later that night

Sunstreaker stealthed out, then entered the bathroom. Locking the door, leaving the lights off, he stared at the commode with loathing. Someone was going to have to pay. He didn't mind the holograph. The upgrades were amazing and they were having a great time on this mission. He did mind the blindside. He would have begged off coming if this was the price. Then he steeled himself. It would still take a half hour to accomplish the deed giving his pacing and internal cursing. He would be **ASTONISHED** how much better he felt when he did. He stealthed back and slid into bed, the sensation of soft and smooth from the sheets a new and much welcomed touch of class and comfort.

-0-The next morning

Ratchet stood before the stove making a huge pile of scrambled eggs. Toast was already made and waiting for butter and jam. Fruit and other necessaries were on the table as well. The others limped in and sat. **"GOOD MORNING, SLAGGERS!"**

They laughed, then sat back to watch Ratchet prepare a huge mound of eggs, then lay slices of cheese on top. Covering it so they could melt, he grinned at all of them. "Now isn't it better for all of you to start your orn with empty tanks?"

The brouhaha was enormous.

-0-Moments later

"I'm sorry, sir," Springer said apologetically. "We were just informed that my old pal here doesn't have a terminal disease," he said glancing at Ratchet who then grinned brilliantly. He nodded as Sideswipe squeezed his shoulders in an embrace.

The guard looked at Ratchet. "Congratulations."

The door closed, then they looked at Ratchet. He grinned. "Slaggers," he said. "Let's eat. I hear there's a place called Madame Tussaud's that's a must see destination."

They grinned, then walked back in to eat.

-0-TBC **4-24-16 edited 4-27-16**

NOTE

I enjoyed the time I visited Hampton Court Palace. Its incredibly haunted not only with queens but a surveillance camera that's part of the security system was focused on a back door which was open. Then an apparition wearing period costume and who was clearly transparent reaches out, grabs the door and closes it. Google it. It's amazing. :D:D:D


	127. Chapter 127

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 127)

-0-London, England, Earth

They stood on the street when a hit came through. Hurrying back inside, they watched as Ratchet went through the intel. He studied it, then glanced at the others. "We have a powerful search on for the Tall Whites which has a different configuration than that of the average human algorithm. It's outside the parameters of typical and from the code that animates it outside the realm of our good friends and allies, the intel communities of every country on Earth. It doesn't even come close to a match of all the stuff that Jazz and Elita have found on the down low."

"Friends," Drift said with a snort. He grinned. "What does it say? Does it give us a starting place to look for them?"

"Yes and no," Ratchet said. "They're heading out and probably have left or are leaving soon. They have to fly to leave this continent and I believe they are. We have a time lag that works in our favor because they don't bridge. I'm sensing from the information that they're headed for New York. They were here in a nice hotel near us but I don't believe they're still there."

"Frag," Sunstreaker said. "Why not?"

"They're no longer searching from this area. The connection is dead as a door knob," Ratchet said, then paused. "I don't get that expression."

Springer grinned. "Road trip."

"Get us checked out and throw money at everyone. Then meet up here and we can bridge through the parking garage. Getting us to New York City is imperative," Ratchet said with a grin. "I need Broadway. Gotta dance! Gotta dance! Got-ta dance!" he said jumping up and spreading his arms wide ala Gene Kelly.

Everyone stared at him a moment, then Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker who was grinning at Ratchet with admiration. "We never had a chance to be normal with genitors like that did we? Any of us."

"Nope," Sunstreaker said. Laughter erupted, then everyone gathered up stuff to take or donate to the cleaning staff as Springer walked out with Drift to check out. They came back shortly and everyone ambled out heading to the parking garage and a one-way ticket to the Big Apple.

They entered their vehicles, none of them de-rezzing because they would re-appear on a night time highway in New Jersey heading into the city and need drivers. A bridge appeared, they drove through it and were gone in a second. It was a good thing. A bunch of armed hooligans were heading down the walkway to steal the cars again. They would find empty spots where $12,000,000.00 worth of high end vehicles were parked.

Two things.

A number of Saudi princes would be pissed that their cars weren't going to be available by the underground ring that supplied such vehicles to rich people all around the world.

Ratchet and Springer wouldn't have to endure the simple fact that their formats would be once again left behind.

-0-New Jersey Turnpike

They emerged almost as one, then formed up on a segment of the turnpike that would take them into the city. They sped along I-95 North toward Manhattan in light traffic for this main thoroughfare. "Ratchet, you've been to New York City. Do you know your way around?" Devcon asked over the radio.

"That's why you're here, Dev. I mastered the route from the airport to the United Nations and back. That's about it. We need to find secure parking for our vehicular formats. Traffic and parking are insane in the city," Ratchet replied.

They continued onward changing from I-95 N to NJ-495 E. It would take them to Dyer Avenue and into Manhattan. Devcon sped up and took the lead. "Follow me. I'll get us in there. I have Google maps."

Huge laughter and derision greeted that as they lined up nearly bumper to bumper for the change to NY 9A. They drove down 10th Avenue and soon were cruising alongside Central Park. "I remember missions here. I remember Leader 1 and his mob taking out the pretenders," Springer said with a grin.

"Who can forget it?" Ratchet said with a laugh. "Follow me. I think staying at the Excelsior Hotel is a good idea. They have concierge parking."

Rude remarks greeted that as they followed him to the front door of a very chi-chi five star hotel. Ratchet stepped out. He was different this time. He had on a three piece suit and tie with really nice shiny shoes. The others who noticed hopped out as well. Drift and Springer were dressed just as nicely along with Devcon. The twins, not so much. They wore jeans with torn knees, unlaced high tops, a t-shirt under leather jackets. Their hair was unkempt and they looked dangerously handsome. Ratchet grinned. "Won't dear old dad be proud."

"Love us or leave us," Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

"There's the curb," Springer pointed as they turned together to walk inside. Their reservations were made when they pulled up through the hotel website so they entered to sign in. The check-in was easy, three rooms in the luxury class with doors that opened one into the other their next home away from home. As long as 'Dad's' credit card held out, they were go.

"Our luggage will be forwarded," Ratchet said smoothly.

"Very good, sir," the young man behind the counter said. "May we park your cars now or will you need them?"

"I think you can park them," Ratchet said. "Our keys are in the ignitions. Thank you," he said taking the room card keys. With mechs in tow, two of them looking back with loathing at the door as a couple of young men rushed out to drive the awesome vehicles into the parking garage, they made their way up the elevator to their rooms. Setting up their miniature tech, they watched. Nothing new. "They're probably still flying over. That means we have about an eight to ten hour window. Who's hungry?"

Snickers and insults met that though they all followed Ratchet out the door. Breakfast was had, then Ratchet stepped away to go home to see the dread kids have their moment in the sun. The rest of them made their way to the street, Dev, Springer and Drift in something more casual to wander around and wait for a hit. Ratchet would return in about an hour or so. Until then, they were 'On The Town'.

So to speak.

-0-Mars

Ratchet walked through the bridge, then looked up at the mech who greeted him. "Hey there, big boy," he said with a grin.

Ironhide reached down and picked up Ratchet's hologram figure. "You slagger. Why didn't you bring your vehicle mode?"

"Wheeljack asked me to test the range of the new system. Suffice it to say that its good for up to 194 million miles give or take a few." Ratchet grinned as he sat down in Ironhide's servo. "I always wondered what the micro-mini-cons felt around us."

Ironhide snickered. "Fragger."

They walked through The Fortress, stopped long enough to give Prowl the willies and mountains of slag, then continued onward toward home. All the while Ratchet was here in his diminutive form, Wheeljack and Perceptor along with their team of youngling mad scientists would be monitoring the slag out of him.

It would tickle.

"I was thinking, Ironhide," Ratchet said as they waited for the light to change at the intersection that would take them across the street toward home, "that it might be fun to make ourselves small and visit the humans in their habitat. In fact, I have this in mind," he said as he sent the message to Ironhide over the internal line. All of that he could still access even in this form which would be great for stealth missions but this format being so human also had limitations as they were as guinea pigs finding out.

Ironhide laughed aloud, then nodded to the human sitting on his hand. "I think going without gear when it happens would be funny."'

"You read my processor," Ratchet said as they made their way past Club Cybertron. It would take only seconds to enter the apartment, inspect it from Ironhide's servo, then stand on the kitchen table to wait for the three infants, Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous to arrive to see the new addition.

Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "Can you make yourself bigger?"

Ratchet considered that, then commed Wheeljack. After a moment of silence for online chat, Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "Let's find out." He was silent a moment, then he began to grow. When he reached fifteen feet he halted. "I think if I get taller, I'm going to wink out. Hold me, baby. Hold me." Ratchet hopped down, then gripped Ironhide around the waist. Big servos patted Ratchet gently. "Do I still feel solid?"

"You do, slagger." They looked at each other, then snickered. That was when the door opened.

A helm popped in, Typhoon's. " **Welcome wagon!** " he said with a chuckle. They entered one after another with three excited kids. All of them stared at Ratchet with surprise, then intense concern, his energy signature unchanged even in new form. **"WHERE IS YOUR MASK!?"** Clipper said with shock. "You're different!"

"It's me, Clipper," Ratchet replied. "I'm on mission on Earth and could only bring my holo-form. It's a new type that Sciences is creating to mimic humans down to their poop chutes."

A scan of the internet databases they all held now brought grins and laughter. The three kids surrounded Ratchet. "Ada, you look like one of those little aliens," Fireball said.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

They looked at him, seven big bots, then grinned. "On you." -all of them

Ratchet laughed loudly. "Do you think you want to see your room?" he asked Fireball.

Fireball smiled. **"I WOULD LOVE TO! I GET A ROOM!?"**

"You have a palatial apartment on the station, infant," Ironhide said with a grin.

"I know. I love that but this is different. This is my room in our house … you know, at home with the family," Fireball said with a sweetness that cut like a knife. The others nodded. They turned to Ratchet and Ironhide. "Can we see it too?"

"You live here now, infants," Ratchet said. "You come and go and live here now. Come on. Don't step on me though," he said with a smile. He led the way past the berth room of the four little mechs and the four berth rooms of the babies opposite that into what was once the living room of Alor and Blackjack. It was now a lounge with a big monitor for video games and television. Comfortable couches and chairs were placed about and along the wall next to the huge windows where the kitchen and dining room once were was a long desk with computers. "That's for school," Ratchet explained. On the walls were big framed images of the family and the dread kids culled from everyone's databases. They marveled at everything. "Down that corridor is your berth rooms and a community wash rack. Choose one and its yours."

They smiled, then walked onward pausing by the doors until they found one they wanted. Each had a berth, a dresser, a monitor and a comfy chair. They were blank slates to decorate but for two framed pictures. One was a group shot of the family without them. The other was a group shot of all three of them with Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous. They walked out to the lounge where everyone waited with grins and smiles.

" **THIS IS SO GREAT! I HAVE PICTURES OF MY WHOLE FAMILY ON THE WALL!"** Fireball said with excitement. **"THIS IS SO GREAT! I HAVE A BERTH ROOM IN MY FAMILY'S HOUSE!"**

The others nodded with smiles, then began to hug everyone. They hugged Ratchet gently, then looked at Ironhide. "Fireball is going to be home a couple of orns, Atar. We won't be here for a while yet. When are we supposed to be tested for school?" Quasar asked.

"Fireball will be tested this afternoon and you will when you get in. Right now, all you have to do is your duty. This place and all of us will be here when you come. We're going to help you get an education and have a home."

They looked at him with emotional optics. "We have a home with genitors and brothers. We have sisters," Genesis said glancing at Typhoon and his bonds, all three of which looked emotional and happy. "And we have grand genitors. We can come to your house because you're our family too."

"You have a whole herd of them, infants," Dangerous said with a laugh. "We're moving the titan kids in with us when the apartment is ready. Then we're throwing a huge housewarming party for everyone. I also want group portraits for the walls. I want all my kids around me."

"Done deal," Ironhide said with a grin. He looked at the kids. "Fireball, you're coming with me today until your appointment. I need a hand in the armory."

He looked at Ironhide with something akin to worshipful awe. "I'll help you, Atar."

"We know," Ratchet said. "I have to go back on duty but I have a cool idea first." Everyone listened, then applauded loudly including three worshipful dread kids. Word to a selective few others was sent, then everyone walked out the door to the street where they transformed into vehicles. The dread kids sat in the beds of the trucks that their elders chose as alt formats and rode off with them to watch the fun. They rolled off in a convoy to the N.E.S.T. Habitat about a mile away.

-0-Moments later outside the N.E.S.T. Habitat

They began to park here and there, familiar Autobots in their alt modes and as they did they began to draw the attention of the humans inside. They began to gather until nearly all of them were standing along the huge glass wall that fronted the place watching the bots outside curiously. They had parked on sidewalks and along the street but none of them blocked the view of the humans watching. After a moment a siren could be heard even in the thin air of Mars. Prowl drove in, slid to a halt with siren and lights roaring, then transformed into his root mode. He stared darkly at Ironhide's alt mode, his stance in battle mode, then the door to it opened.

Sitting upon the seat, a nearly impossibly handsome human male stepped out and slammed the door. Standing at the window watching with a growing curiosity and horror, Lennox and Company saw an unfamiliar human male their size dressed in comfortable stylish clothes turn toward Prowl. Then Will jolted. **"HE ISN'T WEARING GEAR!"** Before Lennox could move or anyone else for that matter, a strange drama began.

The human male raised his hand which was shaped like a gun, then began to make shooting noises at Prowl. They could hear them over the intercom system somehow. That's when every bot there transformed and towered over the man, staring down at him with malevolent optics and clenched fists. The man looked around in terror, then turned toward Prowl again. He formed his arms into a rifle shape, took aim, pumped his 'rifle' like he was loading a shell into a shotgun and 'fired'. The sound the man made as he 'fired' could be heard by the humans who watched with incomprehension as Prowl took a 'hit' in the shoulder. Prowl jerked to the side stumbling as if shot, then turned back to the human man. Moving his servo to point at the man, Prowl made a finger gun too, then kerpowed the man.

The human man flew backward off his feet, then hit the ground rolling. He kept rolling and rolling, then stopped, jerking almost cartoonishly before raising his legs. He stiffened, then lay still. The bots stamped the ground in delight, then high fived Prowl. That was when they all turned nearly together and began to walk off. They disappeared from view but not from the area. They tuned into Ratchet's viewpoint as he lay on the ground 'dead'.

By then properly geared humans had reached the 'dead man' on the ground. They picked him up and rushed back to the air lock on the front doors of the massive facility. Entering, they lay him on the ground as their frantic medical doctor, Major Campbell began to try to find a pulse.

" **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"** Bobby Epps asked with astonishment.

Everyone else stared at him in equal astonishment, then shrugged. They didn't know either. That was when the 'dead man' opened his 'dead' eyes. "Hi, boys."

It would live in the annals of N.E.S.T. lore forever how all the humans present ran in circles, screamed, leaped into someone elses arms and/or crossed themselves when that happened.

-0-A few minutes later

Huge mechs stood around the facility staring inside, smirking in on the punters. Ratchet was standing in the middle of a weapons free firing squad getting the abuse of the masses handed to him. The punters outside were enjoying the fury of the punters inside. Ratchet grinned at all of them. "Slaggers. You're fragging **soldiers.** Tell me you don't prank each other. What the frag kind of soldiers **are** you? Too dainty for the Autobot Army apparently."

Lennox grinned. "You're certifiable. You could have killed us all. If you were human you would have boiled in seconds and exploded."

"And mess this up?" Ratchet asked with a preen.

"Where did you get that? Out of a catalog?" Epps asked before ducking a punch.

"No. For your information, I'm testing new holographic tech that makes me as human as it can get without actually leaking anything," he said to huge disgust and grins. "The tech scans your bot format and matches it to a human format that's similar. This is what I look like as a human because this is what I look like as a bot. Comparatively. Understand?" Ratchet asked. He watched them as they tried to digest that he was considered incredibly good looking in bot format among his own people, something that every bot noticed when they saw him. None of the human males appeared to get it. "You don't get it. You think I'm a dog as a bot and that I just chose this form because I wanted to be cute rather than ugly."

They stared at him, then babble broke out as they assured him that what he said wasn't the truth.

Ratchet laughed loudly. "I promise I won't tell Ironhide. He thinks I'm a babe."

"I do too, Ratchet," Jessie said as she glared at the others. "You're on our future husbands list, Ratchet. I'd hit on you in either format."

Ratchet howled, then hugged the femmes who nodded with Jessie in agreement. They hugged him back. "You really feel human," Jessie said as she squeezed his servo. Then everyone there reached out to touch Ratchet.

/... three … two …/

 **:WHAT THE FRAG ARE THEY DOING!?:**

Everyone turned to look up at Ironhide who was frowning in that incredibly cute way he had, the slagger.

"There, there, Only One. We have to go to the United Nations compound and Earth 1 yet," Ratchet said.

 **"WE'RE GOING TOO!"** -every human in the N.E.S.T. Habitat

"Before we go, I think we need to give a standing ovation to Prowl for his performance. I personally know he had to dig deep to find the motivation and central theme of his character."

He got howling good reviews from the punters. Prowl smirked, then gave a slight bow. That was met with even more hilarity and love.

Ratchet turned to the door. "Hustle, slaggers. I'm feeling the need to express my inner slagger."

They grabbed their helmets, put the place on remote, then packed every car and truck outside but for Prowl. That was given over to the 'star'. They drove out in convoy, Ratchet relaxing inside Prowl's alt mode. He looked at the monitor that all police carried where Prowl's face was smirking out at him. "That was insane, juvenile, puerile and utterly lacking in dignity."

"Enjoyed it did ya?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"More than you'll ever know," Prowl replied. "Do me one thing."

"What's that, Prowler? For you, the moon."

"Don't tell my Ada or Magnus."

"Done deal," Ratchet replied even as he prepared a file to send the VIDEO of the events to Magnus and Miler of Praxus.

The convoy headed out of town heading for the boondocks and the rubes who lived in the sticks. It would be epic. And thus, new pages were added to the legend of the Prankster King of Mars and Cybertron and his Merry Band of Mechs.

The slaggers.

-0-TBC 4-25-16 **Edited 4-27-16**

NOTE: There's a very famous musical called 'On The Town' starring Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra and Jules Munchin are three sailors 'on the town' in New York on shore leave. They make the most of their time. The dancing alone is to DIE FOR. Made in 1949, it still rates five stars. If you haven't seen it, its work the viewing for the dancing alone. :D:D:D

I see the dread and titan kids are a group that is highly protected and well raised. They hunger for belonging as all kids do and being a part of something exciting like a family and school, town and experiences. They're starving for experiences. All of them are happy to provide it.


	128. Chapter 128

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 128)

-0-Excelsior!

"Sit next to me." Sunstreaker looked at his ada with an almost worshipful expression. Ratchet was sprawled in a chair across from him with a big grin on his face. Everyone had watched the downloaded film of the three pranks courtesy of Ratchet. "Who knew Prowl had it in him."

"Getting arrested a few times did something to him. He's almost as corrupted as me," Ratchet said with a grin.

"No one is that corrupt," Springer said. They all laughed. "How did the kids like their new house?"

Ratchet sent the video and they watched. "They're awfully cute," Drift said. "Needy for a normal kind of life."

"Too bad they'll never get one," Springer said with a grin.

Ratchet grinned back. "What did you do while I was gone?" he asked.

"Desperado stuff. We had ice cream and hot dogs in the park. Its amazing how good human food tastes," Sideswipe said. "We haven't had a hit yet."

"You won't. They're still in the air. What about doing something really New York?" Ratchet asked as he signed off on his search.

"What?" -everyone warily

Ratchet grinned. "Pizza."

-0-Lombardi's Pizza Parlor

They sat in ground zero of pizza in America, Lombardi's Pizza. Since 1905 when they were given the first pizza permit in the city, they had been king of New York style pizza. It was large, beautiful and bubbling. Tomato sauce, Italian sausage and pancetta with heaps of mozzarella cheese on a thin perfectly baked crust filled the table in front of them and it was begging to be eaten.

"Before you signal your out of town-ness to the homeys, let me instruct you," Ratchet said as he hopped off the internet again. The five paused, then grinned at him. "You take a slice in your hand, fold it slightly with the outside edges leaning toward each other, then you eat it. No utensils or any other kind of frou-frau. He took a big bite and chewed fast. Taking a sip, he grinned. "That's how you do it if you don't want to be mocked unmercifully. It's also slagging hot."

They indulged as directed and pronounced it awesome.

Around them tourists chatted and ate their meal, from time to time glancing their way. Sunstreaker looked down the table at Ratchet. "We're getting stared at anyway, homey or not."

"Wheeljack said all of us scanned out to the high end of the looks department according to human type standards," Ratchet said with a wink. "Apparently, we're good looking and then some."

"I can see that for me but the rest of you-" was as far as Sideswipe got.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Ratchet said with a grin. "The humans don't get my looks in root mode."

Springer smirked slightly. "You're kidding, right?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Nope. They don't get it. My looks in root mode don't compute for them."

"Leonora Huttle asked us about that once. She wanted to know what a bot thinks is beautiful among our own kind," Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker nodded.

"What did you say?" Ratchet asked as he sipped his soft drink.

"I told them you were considered a looker and so was I," Sunstreaker said without artifice. "She got me. She didn't get you."

The bots were solemn. "They need their optics checked then," Drift said glancing at Ratchet who grinned.

"What about Dev? Do they get that?" Drift asked as his sense of offense began to rise.

"They get Dev. Everyone comments on Dev and Sunny," Ratchet said. "Of course, I can't repeat what they say in front of the infant." He grinned at Sideswipe. He grinned back.

"Are you mad about it, Ratchet?" Dev asked with bit of a burn himself.

"No. I don't get things about them too. As long as Ironhide is hot for my form I can stand anything." He grinned. "Did I tell you about the time in the berth when-"

Huge groaning and moaning cut that short as all the humans around them stared with grins of their own at the unlikely and unknown aliens in their midst. Even as they worked to fit in, they didn't. There would be few among the humans present who had seen that many good looking well made men in one room before. After a lot of pizza, they arose and walked out pleasantly filled and ready to roll.

Ratchet grinned. "You know, I'm getting used to these formats. They're kind of fun."

"If you say so," Sunstreaker groused. "Beyond the good looks, I can take a pass."

Laughter and derision greeted that, then they walked down the street heading for nowhere in particular. Ratchet grinned. "How about we go to a cat house?"

Internet searches brought up climbing trees for your house cat's entertainment and more information about brothels than they wanted to know about. The general consensus was "EWW!" At that moment Ratchet paused, then grinned. "Come with me." He walked to a corner, took a turn, then slipped into an alleyway where crates and garbage cans were lining the walls. They followed, then paused, staring at Ratchet with a perplexed expression. A blast of sound short and fast occurred, then a figure stepped through.

He was Ratchet's height, well made, slim, youthful appearing and really good looking. He smiled, then launched himself onto Sideswipe. Sunstreaker glanced at Ratchet, then the newcomer. "Bluestreak!"

A moment to hug was had, then they stared at each other. "What are you doing here, Babe?" Sunny asked.

"Babe?" Springer asked as he glanced at Drift. That mech grinned. "You can call me Babe."

Everyone snickered, then turned to Bluestreak. He was dressed casually, had dark hair and the bluest eyes. "What brings you over, Blue?" Ratchet asked.

"I asked," Blue replied.

"You're just in time," Ratchet said as he led them back to the street. "We're going to a brothel."

-0-Moments later

"I think I got here just in time," Blue said as he walked beside Sideswipe holding his hand.

"Buzz kill," Ratchet said with a grin. He slipped his arm through Dev's, the two walking along together in a natural Cybertronian manner. In a male dominate society, norms regarding such things as unsuitable didn't exist. However, on Earth they did among some.

A man standing at the corner with three younger ones watched them, then turned away with disgust. Ratchet grinned, then said in a raised voice as they passed, "If you were my boyfriend, Dev, I'd kiss you so these tourists could have a story to tell back in the sticks." His urban offense button had been pressed and even on foreign worlds, the War Between the City and Country Mice raged on.

"Fag," the older man said.

Sunstreaker slowed, then turned to stared at the four men. The three younger looked offended at the sight of them but didn't look like they wanted to fight. They stepped into the gutter off the curb and looked away. The older man who was well made had no such consideration. "What did you call me, slagger?"

"Move on, Sunny. That sad sack might break his face on your fist. Let me explain to you, punter, that we're on leave. Some of us are N.E.S.T. strikers and I'm in search and rescue," Ratchet said proudly half lying and not. They did after all work with strikers so it was only half a lie and not a whole one which even Primus would frown upon. Everyone in his group turned to look at him, noting his dazzling smile, then turned back to the four human males. Three of them were tense and wary while the other, the aggressive one was smirking.

"Bullshit," he said.

Ratchet reached into his pocket and pulled out N.E.S.T. insignia they were told to carry by Perceptor 'just in case'. He held it out and they studied it. The older man looked at Ratchet. "So … N.E.S.T. is filled to the brim with fags?"

Sunstreaker felt Blue grip his arm. "Sunny," the youngster said.

"Frag this," Sunstreaker said. "You want to call me a fag, step closer. I'll put my fist through your face."

"I'm an MMA fighter," the older man said nodding to the others. "So are they. If you want a fight, we can have one."

"I doubt that you are. The first rule of Fight Club is you don't talk about Fight Club," Sideswipe said as the others snickered.

"You're asking for a beating. You wanna fight?" the big human asked as the other three became more uncomfortable.

"Then we won't get back to Mars," Ratchet said calmly. "You know what the general said. No fighting on shore leave."

"You've been on Mars?" one of the younger men asked.

"We're on shore leave," Sideswipe said as he pulled out a knife. He flipped it open, dazzled it on the fingers of his hand with what appeared to be effortless ease, then closed it. He dropped it into his pocket. "Somehow, I don't feel off duty. Do you?"

"Nope," Springer said. He was a big human type with lots of muscle over a rangy build. He looked at the four without a waver in his gaze. "I'm on duty. What about you?" he asked Drift who nodded. Springer looked at the humans. "See this guy?"

They looked at Drift who grinned, then looked at Springer.

"This guy is my bond. We're joined in matrimony as you slaggers say. Who wants to insult that? Which one of you?" Springer the Usually Calm Who Was Now Pissed.

No one said anything a moment, then the big man stepped closer. "I don't care if its legal. Its fucking unnatural. Who the hell do you think you are holding hands on my streets."

"Oh, that explains it," Dev said. He looked lethal for a moment, then the impression softened. "I didn't know this was your street. We can't be trespassing on private property, boys. Come with me." He took two steps over and stopped. The others did too with grins, then all turned to the humans. "There. Are we good now?" Dev asked.

The man looked at Dev with disgust. "You think you're funny, faggot. You're always going to be one no matter what you do."

"And you're always going to be an asshole, dinosaur," Sideswipe said.

They glared at each other with deep abiding hatred on both sides, then the light changed. The big man looked at the other three who stood silently with pensive expressions. "Let's go. This town is going to hell."

"Hey! When you get to hell, give Satan a big kiss for me," Ratchet cheerfully called to the retreating men. One of them raised a finger to him. "Thanks! You're not my type!"

They laughed, then moved onward. It would be a pleasant afternoon from this point onward.

-0-At an armory on a planet nearby, the one filled with 'fags'

Fireball watched the youngling former Decepticon kids and a few civilians who had taken the munitions course at the Trade School of Autobot City in Centurion as they made bombs. It was fascinating. He watched with a hunger that he didn't know he had and he did so next to his dad. Ironhide watched the kid was he watched the workers. This was one fine youngling mech he considered. He had even helped with his brothers to win the last war game that they had played. He had avenged his old pa, Ironhide with the hole through his helm currently on display at the Family Tower main lounge.

Holi had hugged him, gotten all the info she needed to remember his important dates with the appropriate gifts, then hurried on her way. She was lunching out with 'her femmes'. Ironhide grinned, then showed the infant around. He had walked with Ironhide, his arm linked with the big mech or sometimes holding his servo. It betrayed his emotional and physical age to whoever passed by. They were big … as big as Ironhide but they were still incredibly well raised, sheltered and well loved youngling kids. They really, really needed something else.

Typhoon had been the one to bring up having the pair take them in and on. It was an easy sale. Now he had three sub adult youngling mechs along with four high end sparklings- now low end younglings and four infants. There would be a lot of kids in school and in the programs this year when it all got settled out. He grinned. "Let's ride the trains."

Fireball looked at Ironhide. "Like the subway?"

"No, infant," Ironhide said as Fireball slipped his servo into Ironhide's. Ironhide squeezed it. "We have a separate train system for munitions and other freight. We climb on the trains and go for a ride."

"Really?" Fireball asked with genuine excitement. "Wow. This place is great."

"Wait until football season comes around," Ironhide said. "Your brothers and your sister, Chromia play in the adult league."

"I can't wait!" he asked with surprise. "I never had a sister before. I really like Chromia. She's so nice."

Ironhide grinned all the way to the metro station and the special doorway through to the freight line that paralleled and sometimes crossed the civilian passenger lines. They would stand on the flat cars going all over the colony, go up to inspect hubs and armories, then eventually end up having ice cream with the babies when they rounded them up from school. Fireball would be on clouds the whole time.

So would Ironhide.

-0-Meanwhile, back at the stake out

They walked down Wall Street, the scene of way too many crimes for Ratchet's taste. He led them to a beautiful skyscraper, then took an elevator upward. They got off on a floor dedicated to Autobot Nation Incorporated where Warren Roberts and his staff did the Will of Primus as Interpreted by Optimus Prime. They walked into a very swank reception room. Pausing by a desk, a young woman looked up. Ratchet knew her as he knew all the humans who worked for them but she didn't know him. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes. I'd like to see Warren Roberts."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, actually, we just got in from Mars. Could you tell him that Ratchet, Devcon, Springer, Drift, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak would like to see him? Thank you," Ratchet replied with a dazzling smile.

She stared at them a moment, then arose. "Please wait here," she said sweetly, then walked out of the room through big doors. A moment later, arms visible, a number of security showed up. They walked warily to the group. "Gentlemen, I would like to have you leave the building and do it nicely," one of them said, a big muscular man named Jordan Fletcher who headed all security on Earth for all humans attached to the bots at all levels. He was part of the security team Autobot Nation provided for Warren and the other humans who worked for them. One could never be too careful these orns.

"Jordan, I'd like to see Warren. Ratchet-Alpha-Beta-4-3-4," Ratchet replied.

Jordan stared at him a moment, then looked at the secretary peering out of the doors nearby nervously. "Lisa, could you get Warren?"

She nodded nervously, then turned to comply. A moment later as everyone stood together waiting, Ratchet with a big friendly grin on his face, Warren Roberts appeared. He paused before the group, then looked at the one smiling. "Ratchet?" he asked.

-0-TBC 4-25-16 **edited 4-27-16**

NOTE:

MMA fighting: Mixed martial arts, a barbaric form of legalized fight club. Put two big guys in a cage and watch them fight like dogs. Its legalized cock fighting with humans in my book. But then that's just me. I now put SPIDERS outside rather than hurt them. Unless they're in my bed. Then there isn't enough dynamite in the world to take assuage my wrath. :D:D:D


	129. Chapter 129

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 129)

-0-In an office in a skyscraper

"Ratchet?" Warren asked.

Ratchet grinned. "That's my name. How do you like our upgraded holograms?" he asked.

Warren stared at them with astonishment. "Damn. I might want one if I can look like you." He laughed. "Come in. Let's go to my office. Thank you, Jordan. Everyone. Lisa? Hold my calls please."

They followed their nation's agent and front line friend into his giant office, the one with floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the money HQ of the world. Procuring chairs, everyone sat and grinned at each other. "Nice digs as they say, Warren."

"I like it," he replied. They both laughed loudly. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission, some of you. I also heard that your apartment is ready for your latest newest kids."

"It is. We are." Ratchet snickered. "We're on mission now. We're just waiting for our marks to arrive here from London."

"Your marks are …?" Warren asked.

"Giant reptilian aliens that can transform into human sized humans that are lookinfg for Tall White aliens who can do the same who are taking your DNA to improve themselves so they don't go extinct ... they live outside Las Vegas as near as we can tell," Springer said with a grin.

Warren stared at him, then Ratchet. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Most are when it comes to Springer. Sorry is sort of the outcome of every encoun-" That was as far as Sideswipe got before a fist came down on his hand. "Ow, slagger."

"Play nice, infants," Ratchet said. He grinned. "I'm showing the children the city since I'm such a local myself coming here what … four times for a few hours?"

"I think so. Was it only for a few hours? It seemed like days," Warren said sitting back to trade slag with one of his favorite bots.

"Time crawls when you're having fun. I'll send you video of a prank I pulled on all the humans on Mars today. Then I thought I'd show the sights to the infants. We're looking for a brothel. Do you know where a good one is?" Ratchet asked with a big smile.

Warren howled with laughter. "You need a keeper for your keeper, boys."

Sunstreaker nodded with an affectionate grin at Ratchet. "We do. Come with," he said to one of the few humans he knew that he genuinely liked.

Every mech in the room loved Warren and his aides. They were long time stand up friends of Autobot Nation and thus were one of them. Warren looked at his plan book, then Lisa. "Reschedule me for the rest of the day, Lisa. Thank you. I'm going to a brothel with the boys."

Laughter and disclaimers for the well bred, well raised slightly religious youngling femme were handed out as they waited for Warren to gather his coat and little else. A short call to the wife who was on Mars for the monthly meeting of the Resort Committee was made and they were on their way. Street side, they gathered around Ratchet. "So when Wall Street slimes cheat people out of their lives savings and the market crashes, do they really jump from these windows?" Ratchet asked as he looked up. Everyone else did too.

"I think someone did in the 1929 crash," Warren said with a grin.

"I saw when Occupy Wall Street was out here that someone carried a sign that said, 'Jump, fuckers'," Drift said with a snicker.

"I'm surprised they weren't helped," Warren said as they walked to a subway station. They disappeared downward together.

-0-On the way

They hung onto straps as the moderately packed subway car moved onward. They were getting the eyeball from a number of young well dressed women and a few men as they swayed with everyone else toward their destination, one that only Warren knew. A well dressed professional looking older woman with beautiful hair and eyes looked at Ratchet who was across the car from her. She grinned slightly. He grinned back. "I haven't seen you on the train before."

"I'm from out of town," Ratchet said. His whole party including Warren grinned.

"I see. Where are you from?" she asked with uncharacteristic directness. Usually, not making eye contact and being as silent as you could be was etiquette on mass transit all over the world.

"I just got in from London," Ratchet said.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a card as the train slowed. She handed it to him. As she began to walk to the door, she grinned. "Call me." Then she left.

Ratchet watched her go, then sniffed the card. "Perfume. That's what it smells like."

Bluestreak took the card, sniffed it, then grinned. "Nice." It was passed around, then Ratchet took it back pocketing it. "You aren't going to call her are ya?" Blue asked with a grin.

"Not unless Warren finds us a good brothel first," Ratchet replied to enormous laughter. Some of it came from other people in the car.

-0-At their destination

They stood before the Metropolitan Museum staring at the front of the building as all around them people entered, left or walked past.

"This looks familiar," Springer said with a grin. Huge banners hung with the images of art from the show that they had launched so long ago it seemed. It had come full circle around the world, showing to great acclaim and it was here now where it began. The next stop would be Cybertron though everything in the show had been sought for sale here on Earth. They had all declined, especially those who had loaned personal items like the knife of Optimus Prime, a Christmas Surprise gift from Prowl. When they finally returned home, all of it would become part of the collection at the Museum of Autobot City in the recently created National Art Gallery of Cybertron. All of it would go there minus the personal weapons and a couple of weavings that were going to the Temple for display and educational purposes.

"I would be honored to have a tour of the art and weapons from Autobot City by one of their makers," Warren said to Sunstreaker. "I would be honored to get your take on these remarkable creations."

Sunstreaker looked at Warren a moment, then nodded slightly. "I'd be glad to show you," he said. He began to climb the steps along with Warren, the others following behind. Bluestreak slipped his hand into Sideswipe's and there it would stay. They disappeared into the Museum with the early afternoon crowds.

-0-Inside

They paused before the giant canvas that was the view from the balcony of their apartment in Kaon. They were kings of the world and it showed the mindset of the twins at the time, dark, moody, dangerous and unafraid of anything or anyone. It showed the oppression of their time and place. Warren looked at Sunstreaker. "I don't know the technique that you used but the impression is amazing. What was on your mind when you did this? Please explain this to me."

Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe, then Warren. "Sideswipe and me were on our own for a long time, maybe all our lives. No one looked out for us. No one took us out of the Youth Center. We had each other and our fists. We ran a gang, a road rage gang and we were feared. This was the view out of our apartment in the Wasteland in Kaon, a place so violent and dangerous that the cops and army security rarely ventured. This was night on the balcony, the moons of our world passing by. It was cold that night, the one I drew on for this and all of the shadows were different shades. I wanted to put into it not only the desolation but the defiance. We always defied our enemies and we still do. We defy the enemies of Cybertron."

It was silent a moment. "It shows in every brush stroke," Warren said. "I really love this painting."

Sunstreaker glanced at him, gauging him for a moment. "Then its yours."

Warren looked at him for a moment gauging him back. Then he remembered the Cybertronian way. "I am honored to be so beautifully gifted. Thank you, Sunstreaker. This will have pride of place in my home and when the time comes, I will donate it to Autobot Nation with gratitude."

Sunstreaker stared at him, then nodded almost imperceptible. "You're welcome."

All of the Cybertronians listening understood the depth of the transaction and were pleased. They discussed the painting a moment, then moved onward to one done by Sadee. A group of well dressed individuals stood before it trying to parse what it meant. They were struggling. Then Sunstreaker moved closer. "That's what she saw in space. That's the edge of a nebula, the swirling gas and this is the debris field of a failed star," he said.

" **That's** what it is," an older woman said as the light bulb of understanding came on inside her head.

"I don't like it," a younger male said. "I'm not a fan of impressionism."

"Then you like paint by numbers?" Sunstreaker said as offense for his student began to rise inside.

"No. I just don't like to guess what I'm seeing," he replied.

"What about that one then," Sunstreaker asked as he nodded to his own giant canvas.

"That's depressing," the young man said.

"That's a view point by the painter of his life at the time," the older woman said. "Its dark and scary because his life was too."

"Maybe but I don't like moody art. I don't like art that could hang either way, up or down and say nothing different either way," the younger man said.

"Do you paint?" Sunny asked.

"I teach art appreciation in college. I paint and sculpt," he replied. "And yes, I know something about art."

"So do I," Sunstreaker said slowly. "I know that art comes from the soul and experience. It isn't going to be boxed up in bows sometimes. Sometimes the artist has to speak from dark places. Sadee is a great artist. She has art in her spark. Sometimes others can't see that but I think her art will live on longer than her critics."

The younger man looked at him a moment, then pointed to another of her works across the room. "What about that one?" he asked.

Sunstreaker looked at it, a work that they had completed together, his suggestions and her talent. "That is abstract. It means what it does to every viewer. I see her soul. What about you?"

"I don't know what her soul is to tell you the truth. I see bold colors placed here and there. I don't have a clue what she's trying to say," the younger man said.

"Then you need glasses. That is a primal scream. Lose your world and maybe you can look at that and get it," Sunstreaker said as he looked at the vivid image across the way. He moved onward passing the humans as his group followed him.

"He's a dour one," the younger man said to Ratchet who paused.

"He's a soldier. You'd be dour too if you'd seen half of what he has," Ratchet said as he continued onward. Then he paused to look back at the party. "He forgot more about art than the lot of you will know together." He continued onward catching up to the group. Sunstreaker put his arm around Ratchet and it would stay there until they left the museum.

-0-Further along the way

They stared at the big tapestry that was hung back in its place of honor. Several others were as well, then moved onward. Warren looked at Ratchet. "That's amazing you know. The color, the content … all of it is beautiful."

"The story weavers are remarkable," Ratchet said with a nod. "They have patience galore. It takes about ten Earth years to weave something this big and intricate."

"Wow," Warren said. "I really appreciate the one you and Ironhide gave us. Its over our bed too."

"Good. Nothing like hedging your bets," Ratchet said with a smile.

Warren laughed, then looked at the group. "How about a steak in the best steak house in New York City?"

They looked at him, then each other. "I was sorta hoping for a salad. It's been steak, steak, steak since we got to Earth," Drift said with a straight face. Springer nodded. "What about all of you?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, then looked at Warren.

He waited with a slight smirk for the moment when the joke was declared. Drift grinned. "We can wait forever."

"I was afraid of that. Come on. I know the best steak house in the city," Warren said getting out his phone. He made reservations because he 'knew a guy who knew a guy who knows a guy … like that'.

-0-Subway

They swayed together grinning when grinned at while having a conversation internally. Sideswipe sat on the seat near the door with Bluestreak on his lap. No one said anything to either. They were tired and going home. Fuck everyone.

Getting off, they walked with the mob to the street and joined the crowds on the sidewalk as they headed for the best steak house in New York City according to Zagat's and Warren Roberts, the Peter Luger Steak House. They entered an old building from the street walking under the usual awning that indicated an older upscale establishment. It was an old place voted best steak house for 32 years in a row. They were seated, their orders taken, the beer brought and then kicked back.

"No one get drunk. Two beer limit. We're not even close to our vehicles. This is Brooklyn. What that means I have no idea," Ratchet said with a grin. "Of course, I'm sure they have toilets here." He looked at Warren. "Its part of the reason I'm here. The new tech magnifies the effect of booze. They were barfing their guts up when they called."

"We needed our mama," Springer said with a grin.

Warren laughed. "I'm so delighted that you can do this. I have a great barbecue over Memorial Day at the house. You're all invited."

They nodded and agreed. "You'll be sorry," Bluestreak said with a laugh. "Kids allowed?"

"Cybertronian kids always allowed," Warren replied. "Do they have hologram tech like this for kids?"

"No," Ratchet said. "Until they can transform, its not safe for them and their node for holograms isn't at all developed now. When they're sub adults maybe, but not now."

"Shoot. Well, they're invited too. I'll ask Prowl and Prime as well," Warren said warming up to the bullshit.

"He likes big turkey legs," Ratchet said to be ornery.

"And tiaras," Sideswipe said. "Make sure he has a crown and robe."

"If you have an old toilet cover it in glitter and he can use it for a throne. There," Springer said. "I elevated this to the level of art."

"Is that what you did. I can see that," Drift said with a grin.

Their steaks were porterhouse and the way they were cooked here would be done to specs. It wouldn't take long in an oven that cooked both sides, only minutes. Then it would come with their famous sides and a lot of love. Drift stared at his steak which was still sizzling. "I"m waiting until it stops glowing."

"So our resident ninja is a sissy," Sunstreaker said as he ate his first bite. It burned like a bitch but he wasn't going to tell anyone. He merely casually drank half his beer.

Warren shook his head. "You have a standing invitation to stay at my house whenever you're in town," he said as he sipped his beer.

"Be careful. We might take you up on the offer," Devcon said with a grin. They enjoyed their dinner mightily.

They would never find a brothel. Bluestreak would go home that night after dancing in a club with all of them. Ratchet would dance and so would Warren, though not together. It would be side-by-side. When they finally dropped him off and crawled into their rooms it would be nearly morning. They would have their first hit on their target by noon.

TBC 4-25-16 edited **4-27-16**


	130. Chapter 130

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 130)

-0-In the Sports Center, Autobot City, near the edge of the pool

Orion stood at the edge of the huge pool watching as the brother he didn't know he had carried Prowler and Praxus into the water. Fireball sat down in the shallower end and held them on his servos. They were incredibly happy and so was he. Orion smiled brilliantly then watched as Hero swam to the side. She climbed up smiling at Orion. "Fireball is so nice, Orion."'

Orion smiled. " **I, ORION LOVE BOO-BALL!"** he said pointing to Fireball.

She laughed then looked at a pile of pool floaties. She walked to it and pulled one loose. Doing so bumped another little kid who turned to her in surprise. He stared at her then shoved her hard for a little kid. She slipped and fell on her bottom.

Orion who was watching was astonished. He ran to her and pulled her up. **"HO-HO! YOU OKAY!?"**

She looked at the little kid in huge surprise, then Orion. "I hurt my bottom."

Orion frowned then turned to the other kid. He planted his feet then clenched his fists. **"YOU NOT HURT HO-HO!** **I, ORION NOT DOING THIS!"**

The little kid looked at Orion perplexed a moment, then he frowned. "You talk funny."

Orion blinked then doubled down. **"I, ORION BOOP YOU!"**

The little kid looked around then walked forward. He shoved Orion. Unfortunately for him, Orion was planted. He couldn't be budged. What he could do was plant a fist on the nose of the little kid. He staggered back then gripped his nose. He frowned then charged Orion. They traded fists as Hero watched with horror.

Ironhide drawn by the noise froze. His son was battling somebody at the edge of the pool. In the matter of nano seconds he had everything figured out like he would on any other battlefield. Everyone was in various places around the huge room, two tots were trading blows by the blow up floaties and Hero was ready to plotz. Before he could move in his shock and surprise, Ravel was already there separating them.

A huge mech arose at the same time as Ironhide and both materialized beside Ravel at the same time. Ravel had two little mechs in his servos, then handed one to the mech who wasn't Ironhide. He turned to his son-in-law then looked upward. "Please pick up Hero, son." Ravel stepped aside and walked back to the table to sit.

Ironhide did and when he turned to walk back the other big mech glared back at him. Fireball who was in the water didn't notice because he was floating on his back ferrying Praxus and Prowler at the other end of the pool on his chassis. Ironhide sat then handed Hero to Tie Down. He looked at Orion who was put on the table gently by Ravel. He turned to his big old pa. "The she hurted Ho-Ho! He did this," Orion said mimicking a hard push by the other little botlet.

Everyone stared at him as he stood nervously staring back. He turned to Hero then walked over to sit down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders. "I, Orion helped Ho-Ho. That she over there," he said pointing in a direction where he thought the kid was and who wasn't. He turned back to the adults. "She hurted Ho-Ho."

Ironhide looked at a table across the concourse around the pool where a little kid was animatedly telling his own story. "Orion, who hit first? Who patted first? You or the little kid?"

Orion who was comforting Hero looked at his old dad. "She did. That him. I, Orion did good. I did her, not fighting."

Tie Down snickered as he grinned at his grandson. Orion ready to clutch any lifeboat smiled back, then pointed at him as he looked at his father. "Appa loves Orion. Appa telling you, Atar. Orion good. I good."

Ironhide grinned in spite of himself. "I know you are. I just don't want you to fight. Hero … are you alright?" he asked his daughter who was leaning into Orion.

She looked at him with an emotional expression. "I'm okay, Atar."

Ravel leaned forward. "Hero, how do you **really** feel?" he asked gently. "You don't have to tell us what you think we want to know. Tell us what **you** feel."

She looked at her amma, then looked at Ironhide. "I don't want any trouble."

Ironhide looked at her perplexed. "What do you mean, Princess?" he asked using her favorite pet name.

She looked at him a moment, then down at her lap. "I want everything to be nice."

"Sometimes it isn't, Hero," Ravel said. "Sometimes things aren't."

"I try to be good, Amma. I'm the only femme," she said looking at her amma with big optics. "I try to do things right."

They looked at her, a nice little girl who was fastidious, kindly and ultra helpful.

"What does it mean to you that you're the only femme?" Tie Down asked. "Do you mean in your family?"

She nodded. "I need to help everyone. I need to be a helper."

"You are, Hero," Tie said as he squeezed her ped gently. "You already are. All of you are."

Hero stared at him, then Ironhide. "I want to help, Atar. I try to be good. That way you won't worry."

Ironhide felt his insides turn to dust. He had absolutely no clue about what to do. "You don't have to be perfect, Hero. You are anyway. All I want you to do is be an infant, play, go to school and be happy. You don't have to hold up the household. That's my job, me and Ada. You just have to be happy."

"I want to help, Atar," she said. She looked at him directly. "I will work hard in school and do the best I can and I will help at home."

Ironhide picked her up, then hugged her. She settled into his shoulder, pressing her face into his neck. Orion stood up and walked to them, his expression and body language anxious. "What Ho-Ho, Atar? Her good? I comed to her and helped her. She my Ho-Ho. I taken care of Ho-HO and Po-Po and the she," he said pointing at his grand genitors. "I big one. I doing the shes if they come to Ho-Ho and doing that to her," he said with a firm expression. He set his peds, then raised his fists.

Ironhide grinned at him along with the others. "You took care of your sister, Orion. I'm proud of you," he said.

Orion looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. Then it faded. He looked around, then back at his father. "Atar, the she say I talk bad. Do I, Orion speakin' no good?" he asked.

It was the hard second of the one-two punches of his orn thus far. Sometimes you're the bug and sometimes you're the window.

-0-New York City, New York, Earth

They waited as happy youngling human mechs drove their alt formats to the front of the hotel. They had checked out and were hitting the road to Salt Lake City where the intel indicated the Reptilian shape shifters were headed. They tipped the kids heftily, then drove off in a convoy toward the west. Somewhere when no one was around, they would pull off, call a bridge and end up in the flat brownness of Utah.

-0-Later after the swimming

They sat around the table watching as their very tall, very sweet new brother helped hand food off to the shorties. They were smiling and ever so polite as they waited to eat together. When it was all accomplished, they sat down and began.

"How do you feel, Hero?" Ironhide asked as he masked his anxiety reasonably well.

"I feel better, Atar. It's so nice having a new brother. You did a good job, Fireball, helping Atar," she said smiling at the youngling mech who was helping Praxus with his utensils.

He grinned at her. "Thank you, Hero."

"How did your school evaluation go?" Ironhide asked.

"I think it went well," Fireball replied. "I sure enjoyed it. There's a lot of younglings at the school that are my size. It makes it nicer."

"You tall," Orion said.

"He tall. You tall, Boo-Ball," Praxus said with a smile.

"Boo-ball." Fireball laughed. "That's so cute."

They continued their meal, then retired to the living room to check in with Ratchet on the monitor. They would fill in their orn but Ironhide would withhold details from the pool. That would come later when Ratchet was home and could suffer along with him too.

All in all, it was a really good first night with the new son.

-0-Later that night

He sat at the desk in his new room Skyping with his siblings on the computer. "Then we traveled all over the place and saw armories and hubs. It was so much fun. We just climbed onto a flatcar and rode around."

"I wish I could be there," Quasar replied from a split screen. Genesis was on the other and they chatted for a bit, then he signed off. Rising, walking to the wash rack across the hall, he showered, did his usual business, then walked to his room. He stood for a moment looking around, then noticed Ironhide in the doorway.

"We can go around town tomorrow and look at stuff. If you want to decorate your room, you can. Ratchet and I left it sort of blank so you could," he said.

"That would be great," he replied. "You have to go back to Cybertron tomorrow, right?" Fireball asked.

"I do. For a while," the big mech replied.

"Can I go with you?" Fireball asked with hopefulness on his handsome face.

Ironhide grinned. "Orion calls it Foofer."

Fireball grinned. "I like the way he talks."

"He has a glitch," Ironhide said. "I had it too."

"Then it goes away eventually," Fireball asked.

"That's what happens," Ironhide said.

"I'm going to miss the way he talks now," Fireball said. "I think he's so cute."

"So do I, sparkling," Ironhide said with a grin. "I'll think about you coming to Cybertron. If not, you can stay with Amma and Appa at the shop and see how they make tools until I get back. There's a lot of boring meetings right now so I step out when they happen and go back when there's some place to visit."

"Okay," Fireball said with a grin. He walked forward and embraced Ironhide, holding tightly as Ironhide hugged him back. Then he stepped back. "Good night, Atar," he said with a smile.

"Good night, son," Ironhide said. He watched as the youngster lay down on his berth, then walked out shutting off the light. He walked to the bunk room and tucked in Bos, Cod-D, Reflector and Sunspot. They hugged him then settled as he walked out. Spot was already out like a light.

Prowler was drifting off in his room, Orion was chatting to a dollie in his. Ironhide kissed them both, then walked into Hero's room. He paused by her berth, then knelt. "Go to sleepy bed, Hero."

She looked at him. "I will, Atar. If you need me, I'm right here."

Ironhide felt emotion arise, then he stroked her tiny cheek with his big finger. "No, Princess," he said softly, "If you need **me** , I will always be right here. You be the child, Hero. Ada and I will take care of you."

"I can help," she said as he tucked in her blankets.

"We know that. We depend on that sometimes but when we can do the job, let us. You only get to be a little femme once. Okay?"

She looked at him a moment, then nodded. "I will still help you, Atar." She grinned. "I like when you call me Princess."

"I know. But then, you're the princess in the house," Ironhide said with a grin of his own.

"I'm the only femme," she said.

"Is that hard?" Ironhide asked.

"Only when I do wrong," she said. She stared at him as he tried to parse meaning.

"You're a baby still, Hero. You're allowed to be wrong," Ironhide said.

She looked at him, then sat up. She hugged his face, then settled back as he tucked in her blankets. "Good night, Atar. Call me if you need me."

He arose, paused to look at her a moment, then nodded. "Hey."

"What?"

"If you fall into recharge first, whistle." He grinned.

She grinned.

He turned from her to walk to the door and as he walked out, he heard a very soft whistle. He stood in the hallway a moment, then resolved to speak to Roto before bringing things up with Ratchet. Old mech was on duty and didn't need distractions. Until then, it was his job to sort out.

More lonely at the top time he considered as he walked to his chair to sit and watch the news. He would stay there all night dozing. Sleeping alone was hard for him anymore.

-0-TBC 4-26-16 **edited 4-27-16**


	131. Chapter 131

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 131)

-0-Heading for Salt Lake City, Utah, United States of America, Earth

They drove along the highway heading for the largest city in Utah. The Reptilians would be flying there most likely though most of them scanned as they drove seeking any intel they might obtain should the aliens drive here. In all likelihood, they would have time either way to settle in and search. They might also be able to look around a city that was built in an organized manner unlike others and which had city blocks so long that it helped to be well if you walked them with things in your arms*.

They arrived and drove to the Grand America Hotel, an amazingly tall white building that fit the grandeur of the architecture in the city. It rose up like a cake in the midst of the city with admirable mountains in the background adding to the drama.

Pulling in, they gave up their alt modes to the valets and walked in following Ratchet who was dressed like someone ready to play golf. They had affected relaxed garb and when they got their card keys, they wandered upward to their rooms which were side-by-side. Entering, they paused as Sideswipe and Dev put the tech out to check. "They made a hit in Chicago. Apparently, given that they're flying, they were between flights long enough to scan while they waited. They're heading west, this direction. Since this is the main city between here and Las Vegas that would meet the criteria of hot and dry, I think we can expect them to arrive here."

"What's the plan if they do and we connect?" Sunstreaker asked as he lay back on a bed.

"We don't shoot it out," Ratchet said. "We follow them."

"To the Whites in Nellis?" Sideswipe asked as he glanced at Ratchet.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "We can work out the details of capture when the time comes but understand, infants, if we follow them we can see what the extent of their being here is or if they've made bases here in the past that they can still access."

"True enough. I'm hungry," Springer said with a grin. "Where to, Ma?"

The others snickered, then turned to Ratchet with a grin. "I do declare. You would think I was the ada the way you children depend upon me." He browsed the internet, then signed off. "Follow me."

"Yeah. Follow him. It's not like he's ever led us astray or anything," Sideswipe said with a big grin.

They hooted and bitched their way out the door and soon were in the lobby. "This is one fine establishment," Ratchet said. "The rooms are amazing, this lobby is beautiful and they have a really elegant restaurant over there. How about we lunch in as they say somewhere." They followed him, were seated and given menus. "Yum. It all looks good."

"Steak anyone?" Drift asked to much snickering.

Ratchet grinned. "I searched the pictures of this place. There's a big plaza type garden outside and a pool. There's an exercise room and all manner of amenities. You can even get a pedicure."

Everyone looked at him, then grinned. "I'll do it if you do. The spa thing might be fun in this format," Sideswipe said.

Everyone looked at him, then Ratchet. "You know better than to dare me don't you?" he asked with a dazzling smile. "By the way, I have a 'premier king' accommodation with about seven rooms, solid gold looking fixtures on everything and a parlor. Come over and we can have tea. Really. They have a fabulous looking tea thing with candy and pastries. It looks awesome."

They chatted, gave their orders … club sandwiches, sides, tea and a dessert to be delivered last, then grinned at each other. "You know you're in a swank place when you have dessert after the main courses rather than the other way around," Drift said.

"You were born in a barn," Sideswipe said. "Don't feel badly. So were we."

Snickers were had by all, then food began to come. It was immaculately prepared, delicious in a way they would struggle to articulate and plentiful. The tea was hot and aromatic while dessert was chocolate cake with more chocolate on it. They were mighty pleased when they ambled out to the lobby again. "Are we wired in?" Ratchet asked.

Devcon nodded. "What now?"

"How about a tour of the area called Temple Square?" Ratchet asked as he led the way out.

"They have a temple too?" Springer asked.

They did.

-0-A cab ride later to the center of the city

They stood in Temple Square slowly turning to take in the sights. The backdrop of mountains was amazing as they watched the locals and tourists walking around in this, ground zero of the city. It was still cool though plants that were perennial appeared to be showing themselves. Eventually, there would be flowers everywhere. A gigantic spired temple stood nearby, its gleaming white facade adding to its grandeur. A long mounded building called a tabernacle with a metallic roof stood next to it, the light gleaming on its rounded surface. There were buildings all around it, some of them taller and larger but the Temple was the most important and elegant building. It reflected in a large pool of water.

They walked toward it, listening to a tour guide talk about it, learning that they weren't allowed to enter as outsiders from the religion that maintained it. They didn't feel offense. They were used to taboos and they had their own. Walking about the plaza, they saw architecture on the grand scale, all of it geared to support the religion of the locals. They passed an assembly hall, a bronze statue of a woman and children surrounded by a flower bed that would bloom when spring was warmer. There were lots of people and lots of tours.

There were brides and grooms too. They were having their pictures taken with family in front of some of the sites, all smiles and happiness. It was pleasing to see. They wandered around the area which was surrounded by broad boulevards filled with traffic. They paused outside a place called the Beehive House. It was apparently the home of one of their early leaders and some of his two dozen plus wives. They considered that, then grinned at the twins. "You would fit in here."

"No doubt," Sunstreaker said with a grin, then they continued onward wandering around. A genealogy center was nearby and they paused before it. "Hundreds of millions of names and other information about people going back to the beginning of record keeping. What an interesting place," Devcon said. "They keep records like we do."

"It would be nice to know such things. What are we without family?" Ratchet asked, then continued onward. They would wander a while, then return to the hotel. Room service in their swank suites would be had. The afternoon tea they served really was incredible.

-0-After school on Mars

Ironhide had wandered around Cybertron with Fireball in tow. The solemn-faced youngster was respectful, quiet and helpful. It was overwhelming to see the destruction. It hit him in his programming to the nth degree. This was what he was created, his kind, to prevent. It was overwhelming so when it was time to get the kids from school, they left together. The house was filled with small kids as the older ones were at their after school programs, clubs and lessons. They were masters of the white cab system and used them while still remaining on the sensor grids of their genitors and grand genitors. Independence though much sought after and appreciated was also cushioned with caring and the interlocked sensors of their adults.

The little bits stood in the living room staring up at Fireball and Ironhide. Both big mechs stared down with grins. **"ATAR! BOO-BALL! WHAT WE DO NOW!?"** Orion asked with a huge grin.

Fireball laughed, then looked at Ironhide. "What **do** we do now?"

"Well, we wait a moment for your sisters to get here," Ironhide said as he tossed snacks to each of the infants including Fireball and himself. They were eating them contentedly when the door opened and Elita peeked inside. "Anyone home?"

"All of us are," Ironhide said as Elita, Arcee and Chromia walked inside. The door closed as they grinned at the babies.

" **ATAR! THE SHES ARE HERE!"** Orion said with great happiness. He held up his snack. "Lou want some?"

They laughed. "We do. We want Hero."

Hero startled, then looked at Ironhide. He nodded, then she smiled. "You want me? Why?"

"Because we need a little girl time together," Chromia said picking her up.

Hero looked at each of them with worshipful optics, then looked at Ironhide. "Atar, my sisters want me to go somewhere with them. Can I?"

"I think you have to, Hero. Femme time and all that," Ironhide said with a grin.

She smiled broadly, then they turned and with a nod and wink to Ironhide walked out the door together. It closed behind them. Orion looked at the door, then Ironhide. "Atar. Where they goed?"

"Into a world we can't follow," Ironhide said quietly. Then he grinned. "Game time!" Squeeing was had by all.

-0-A moment later in a swank spa in the Mall of the Tri-Cities near Tyger Pax

They sat on chairs watching the little femme who was standing on a detailing table for children. They were in a really nice spa and were getting the A-list treatment. She stood on the table getting wax applied to her chassis, a formulation that would make her ultra shiny. She smiled at the big femmes as she held out this or that arm, moved this or that leg as the little femme detailer, Mio required. **"THIS IS FUN, ELITA! I LOVE GOING WITH YOU, ARCEE AND CHROMIA TO DO STUFF!"**

They grinned. "We love to take you. Femmes forever."

She looked at them and nodded. "Femmes forever." She smiled and turned. "I've never been to a spa before."

"Ada doesn't take you?" Chromia asked with surprise.

"Ada and Atar like to take care of my armor. They like doing it," Hero said. "I like here and with them."

"You do a lot at home," Arcee ventured.

"I try. I try to do everything I can. Ada and Atar work hard. I try and help them," Hero said.

"You don't have to, Hero," Chromia said. "You're supposed to be a child. You know you have a lot of family to help with things when Ada and Atar are working. You know we can help."

She looked at them. "I didn't want to bother you."

They glanced at each other, then her. "Hero ..." Elita paused a moment. "Hero, you could never bother us. We're sisters. Do you remember that? Sisters are sort of a club. We take care of each other in this boys world. You're important as yourself. You don't have to be more or different than you are. You're pretty special the way you are."

She stared at them. "I want to help my family. You can come get me when you need help too. I like helping," she said.

Elita grinned. "We know that. Right now, we want you to let others take a turn. You can't do it all."

She looked at them a moment. "I try."

"We know. But we also know you have to let others help you. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. We all like you the way you are. You don't have to prove a slagging thing to any of us," Chromia said.

She looked at them, then grinned. "I like doing things with you. You're my sisters."

They grinned at her as Mio turned the tiny figure so she could buff all of Hero's tender bits. Arcee, Chromia and Elita glanced at each other, then Elita commed off line to the others. :I don't mind the femme stuff with her. I can almost feel like one around her:

The others nodded. :She needs confidence in herself and her worth. She feels the burden of army life too much: Arcee said. :We need to grab her once in a while and do things with her:

Chromia nodded. "Hero, we're going to a place and get you a badge you can wear that makes you and us a team. Okay?"

She looked at Chromia with an expression of pleasure and surprise. "All right!" she said with happiness. "That will be fun!"

It would be.

-0-About two joors later

They walked in carrying Hero, then set her down on the floor. Ironhide who was sitting in his chair muted the news, then turned to the group with a grin. "You're shiny, Hero. You look great."

"We went to the spa for quality girl time," Arcee said with a grin. "She looks pretty great if I say so myself."

Hero looked up at them as they nodded, her smile enormous as she basked a moment. Then she turned to Ironhide. "Atar, I got a badge. We got one together. See?" She turned so her shoulder could be seen. On it was a tiny sparkling green star carved from a high quality emerald that was found locally on Mars. It was tiny and sparkled on her shoulder. She glanced at the three standing around her. "See? They got them too. We're a femme club. All of us have a star like this. Isn't that great, Atar?"

Needlenose, a Decepticon who was a famous fashion designer on Cybertron before the war was on controlled release and had begun a fashion design business that had taken off on Mars as well as the Autobot Outpost store chain on Earth. Given that he worked with very high quality and sometimes rare precious stones that because of Prime's intervention could be afforded by anyone, there was HUGE demand for his designs. He was pleased by his success but miffed at the price controls. Such was the life of a slagger. He employed fifteen stone cutters and apprentices and supplied beautiful embellishments and other beauty tokens among the finer jewelers on world and off. He was working out jewelry designs for the humans as well, rings, bracelets and the like. The stones that the femmes now wore were from his design shops.

Ironhide grinned, then arose. He leaned down to study the stone tastefully placed on her tiny shoulder. "That looks really good, Hero. Now everyone will know you belong to each other."

She smiled at him, then looked at the others self consciously as she absorbed their compliments. "I love it. I love my sisters, Atar. This was so much fun."

"We'll do it again. We're deployed, Hero, but we'll be back. All of us," Elita said.

She looked up at them, then reached up. They hugged her, passing her around, then handed her to Ironhide. "This was so fun, Atar."

"I'm glad, Princess," Ironhide said as they chatted together a moment, then the femmes left to go back to their dreadnought postings again. The door closed behind them. Ironhide looked at Hero. "You had a good time?"

She would tell him happily, then tell Ratchet later that evening when he called. It would all be good.

-0-Salt Lake City, Earth

Ratchet signed off, then looked at the others who were watching a movie on his television. "Hero got a tiny emerald star embellishment on her shoulder. My baby got her first embellishment and I'm not there."

They looked at him, then grinned. "You can book it. We're not going to get drunk."

Ratchet grinned. "I'm good. We're getting closer to the slaggers. We can grab them and then all go home. What's playing?"

"Something funny. 'A Shot In The Dark'," Springer said with a grin.

Ratchet walked over and flopped in a chair. It was indeed funny. Outside in the big world beyond, Reptilians were just arriving in Salt Lake City. They would find a place, stay overnight, then move on. When they did, the Metallics they feared and hated so much would be hot on their trail.

-0-TBC 4-27-16 **edited 4-27-16**

NOTE: *Funny story about Salt Lake City. The blocks are huge. My dad had to lay over there and walked to his hotel carrying his bags just after getting a hernia operation. He almost died before he got there because the city blocks are so long. :D:D:D

A Shot in the Dark is the second movie after Pink Panther staring Peter Sellers as Inspector Clousseau and its howlingly funny even still. :D


	132. Chapter 132

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 132)

-0-On the road again

They jagged along heading for Las Vegas, Nevada, the gambling center of America. The Reptilians had landed in Salt Lake, then made a quick search before signing off. The night bore no new fruit but then another hit led them to conclude that the aliens were homing in on the Tall Whites. Checking out, eating a good breakfast, they convoyed up and burnt rubber toward the desert before calling for a bridge off a main highway. It was a short drive through to Enterprise, Nevada. Up Blue Diamond Road, they made their way to Dean Martin Drive.

"Where are we going when we get there, Ada?" Springer asked over the radio.

"The Bellagio of course. Nothing but the best for us," Ratchet said as they turned onto Dean Martin Drive. It would be reasonably straight shot into town to the Bellagio Hotel and Casino and the glitz and glamour of a town where secrets apparently were always kept. Even those involving aliens that liked to come into town and shoot craps.

Those too.

-0-Later

They walked through the lobby heading toward the elevators and their rooms. The place was luxury and drama to the greatest degree possible. They took an elevator up to the spa tower where Ratchet had booked via internet three suites. They were amazing with great views. Gathering to set things up, they looked at the read out. No hits yet. "Did you know that Nellis Air Force Base is just about a half a joor away going northwest up North Las Vegas Boulevard," Ratchet said as he watched.

"This could be fun," Springer said. "What about lunch?" he asked.

"Let me get you there. They have a work and wonder here as Old Hercy would say," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

They looked at him a moment. "I wonder when I'll ever get over the fear," Springer said with a grin as he turned to follow. They all followed Ratchet and with much bitching, they walked to the door and beyond.

Moments later downstairs standing by the door to a foodie paradise staring with wide eyes …

A buffet like no other stood waiting for them. The aromas of the food and the happiness of the guests was almost overwhelming. There were cooking stations, a long array of dishes stretching into infinity and all of it was constantly refreshed in the most pleasing manner. "Rampage needs to see this," Sideswipe said with a slight sense of awe in his voice.

Everyone nodded.

"You can eat for a couple of days and not try everything," Springer said.

They all nodded.

"Come on. I'm going in," Ratchet said as he stepped inside. They would be there a while wandering through a colossal array of choices before rolling out. Walking into the lobby again, Ratchet patted his holographic stomach. "That was incredible. I may have to do something about it shortly."

"Seriously, get therapy," Sunstreaker said with a smirk as he gripped Ratchet's arm. "Let's go shoot craps."

They followed Ratchet and Sunstreaker, half of them having no idea what 'craps' was but they would find out.

-0-Arriving a joor later

The three Reptilian aliens stepped from their cab, then walked into the Bellagio to find their rooms. They were tired and hungry, sort of waylaid by the sights, pace and changes on Earth since they came and though they were dedicated to their mission, taking a little side trip here and there was welcomed. They were rolling in cash which they exchanged in New York and Chicago, so that wasn't a problem. They got a room in the spa tower that would be suitable in the extreme. That it was two floors below the three rooms of their pursuers was to be discerned later on. Right now they were going to set up, then head down to the lobby to find food. One of them would read about The Buffet and there they would go. They would miss the Autobots by fifteen minutes.

-0-At home

They sat in the tub that their father bathed them in, two little mechs playing with their bath toys. They were taking a 'tubbie' and as Ironhide happily demonstrated how to bathe babies in a metal tub on a table in a wash rack at the homestead, that was how seriously the tall youngling mech beside him was paying attention. "They won't fall out will they?" Fireball asked.

"Nope. They know to sit and wait to be lifted," Ironhide said as he scrubbed Orion's arm.

"How often do they take showers, Atar?" Fireball asked.

"Depends on how they look at night before bed," Ironhide replied. "I like to have them clean for their little berths."

Fireball nodded. Hero was nearby watching with Prowler. They grinned. Their turn was next.

-0-On a migration far away

They followed the medics to another ship, then entered. Helping them examine a mech with a leg infection, he watched as they wrapped the wound after putting a salve on it. They were on their way toward refuge and still collecting ships that were diverted to them by Dai Atlas and the Knights. They would be huge in numbers by the time they reached The Promised Land or Mars as it was now called. He helped the ill mech lie down on a makeshift berth next to the hull in the command deck of his vessel. They were tired, all of them but he was cheerful and maintained spirits all around. It was in his nature and sense of duty.

When they were finished, they stepped out and floated to another ship. Standing on the hull, a tiny femme that looked incredibly old timey but had more hash marks and other military markings than nearly anyone you could find in the Autobot Faction waited for them. She was tough looking but pretty, with an aura of fearless ability and strength borne out of a lifetime of adversity. :What's the situation over there?: she asked as they attached.

:Under control, Lissie: he replied, his grin as infectious as ever. Lissie, his great aunt nodded, then looked through the view port of the ship they were affixed to. :Seems there's a slagger inside making demands. Should I take care of this or you, Trooper?:

Trooper grinned. :I got this, Lissie. You can come for the dancing if you want but I'll do the singing:

Commander Lissie, leader of the legendary First Strike Force of the Autobot Army grinned at her great nephew, conductor and leader of the fabled Band of the Old Army of the Autobots. They were assisting medics in the migration which they had joined when Dai had found them, helping them into space with their handmade ship. It was a slagging good ship too, one that would please any engineer, one made by the stranded group when they were forced down and abandoned by the 'Cons long ago. She turned to the window and rapped on it. Making signs to open the hatch, she walked to it. When it opened she jumped inside and disappeared. Trooper of Iacon, father of Alor and Flint, bond of Scout of Iacon and unaware appa and amma of who knew how many jumped in after his great aunt. The medics followed. It would only take a moment for Lissie of Iacon to straighten out things inside.

-0-At the homestead

Fireball held three infants in his servos, all of them cocooned in white warm towels. They grinned up at him, he grinned down at them. Ironhide had Prowler and was helping the little mechs clean up the baby washing station. When that was over, Bos, Co-D, Sunspot and Reflector grabbed soap, brushes and the hose nozzle to give themselves a good wash. Taking a basket from a shelf nearby, Ironhide nestled each swaddled infant in it, then put it up on the shelf once more. Those they bundled looked like chicks peeping out of a hole in their shell. They were safe now and could watch the fun.

Ironhide turned to the four little mechs, then grinned. "Who wants a squirt first?" He took the hose and began to chase them around the wash rack. Shrieks of laughter and squirts of soap from the pump jug were had, then washing commenced. Ironhide gave Fireball the honor of hosing four happy little mechs off with the sprayer.

-0-Gambling in a den of iniquity

"You know … they legalized prostitution in Nevada," Ratchet said as he looked over Springer's shoulder. He was playing blackjack and killing it. He didn't tell anyone he was counting cards but he was. If the management knew, he would be out on his ass.

Springer grinned. "Let me win a few more hands and we can go there. Ironhide will never know."

Ratchet snickered. "You'd keep the secret? You must think I'm dumber than I look."

Springer grinned, then won again. His chips were stacking up nicely. Beyond him nearby, security was watching him for any kind of tell that he was cheating. He would give none. He would make a killing at the table.

-0-Living room

They sat on laps as Ironhide finished reading their latest evening book, The Collected Works of Rudyard Kipling. When he was done, he put the book down. "Sleepy bed time."

 **"ATAR! I, ORION WAIT FOR ADA!"** Orion said with a big cheese eating smile.

"Nope."

"Atar, I think I should wait to show Ada my embellishment," Hero said straining to peer at the shiny green jewel affixed discreetly to her arm.

"Nope."

"What this?" Orion asked. "You saying it."

"Embellishment," Hero replied. "That's what it is."

Orion considered that, Hero repeated it, then he tried it. "Bleshment."

"Em-bell-ish-ment," Hero offered helpfully.

"Blip mont," Orion said, then he laughed. " **BISHTOP! FISHFLOP! QUACK**!"

Everyone laughed, then Fireball leaned in closer. "Who am I, Orion?"

"You Boo-ball." Orion smiled brilliantly.

"You have two more brothers. Quasar." -Boo-ball

"Quacker." -Orion

"Quay-zar."

"Quaaaa-ker."

They both grinned at each other.

"What about Genesis, Orion?" Fireball asked. "Gen-ih-suss."

Orion considered that. "Genshish."

"Gen-uh-sis." -Boo-ball

" **BENSHISH! FLOPSHISH! PLOO-PLOO!"** Orion smiled widely. "I like them shes. Good them called Quacker and Ploo-Ploo."

They would laugh a long time, then sleepy bed was had by all.

-0-Staggering up to the spa tower

They walked together, Springer carrying several thousand dollars in winnings. They entered Ratchet's room, then checked the tech. "Nothing so far. What say I enlarge it a bit to look for anything that's slightly askew from humanoid biology."

"Go for it," Drift said as he flopped onto a couch. "Dazzle me."

Ratchet sat, then grinned. "So you wanna talk about The Sexy do you? Who's first?"

Everyone looked at him. "Not me." -Everyone

"Okay then, I'll go first. What's big, black and purrs like a cat when you-" That's as far as he got.

-0-TBC 4-28-16 **edited 4-28-16**

Short one tonight. Will make it up tomorrow. Good night in sleepy bed as my dear old dad used to say to us. :D He was so cute, my dad. Hugs!


	133. Chapter 133

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 133)

NOTE: Trooper and Scout are from Iacon. Lissie is Trooper's **great** aunt. Great aunts are a tradition in Transformers apparently. :D That will teach me to look at the character list and slide down one or two.

Thank you, Guest. You're the best. Again. :D

-0-In a spa the next morning

They sat on comfy chairs with their feet soaking in warm water. They had been reluctant to come until Ratchet pulled rank on all of them, something he could do and they entered the spa for lux treatment. Now they were glad. It felt amazing to have a nice kid rub your feet. Humans knew how to live. Ratchet grinned, then glanced at the others who were sitting in the same situation. The twins looked ready to purr while Drift looked amused, Springer slightly uncomfortable and Devcon relaxed and pleased. "As you know, Prowler and I haven't tied one on in a while so I was thinking how appropriate it would be to get loaded here rather than back home."

Springer smirked slightly. "I would have to come and Drift."

"The more the merrier. I want Ironhide and the Messiah to come as well," he said as they spoke together in Croatian on the off chance that no one currently working on them spoke it themselves. No one did.

"Amma has to come and so does Appa. Us too. And Bluestreak," Sideswipe said as he added up the entourage for the Hit the Pub Tour, 2016 that was shaping up before them. "Jazz wants to do Paris so count Mirage and him in." He glanced at Ratchet. "You were thinking this would be a progressive drunk, right?"

"Of course. And only in the finest establishments across the world," Ratchet said with a giant smile. "I have access to the company credit cards as Ambassador of This, That and Everything Else."

"Holy crap," Sideswipe said with a grin. "Maybe Springer can donate his swag from last night to the good of the order. I could use a good detailing on the alt mode."

"You won't get it here," Sunstreaker said as he watched a pretty young woman working on his fingernails. For some reason. "No one does it like us or Lorus in Tyger Pax."

"True, that," Sideswipe said. "I want to get some toys for the kids. I forgot to get them something in Utah and London."

"Well, good thing you have the spectacular amma that is me because I did," Ratchet said with a grin. "I turned it into a game. When each of you went into a restroom to take a leak or dump, I bought a toy for the kids."

They stared at him, then howled with laughter. "I wondered what that bag was by the door this morning," Drift said with a grin.

"I have a dollie for Smokey too," Ratchet said. "It says, "My Grandma went to London and all I got is this bulldog'."

Dev grinned. "Thanks for the assist."

"Don't mention it. When we're done here, its off to the massage room," Ratchet said kicking back to relax.

Everyone checked the internet, then sat back with varying degrees of comfort at the idea.

Moments later on massage tables …

They lay on their stomachs getting muscles that they didn't know they possessed rubbed and massaged this way and that. They were naked but for their underwear. Sideswipe who didn't have underwear on magically transformed some to his shell. It was pleasant, drowsy making and well worth the initial panic about someone seeing 'their stuff'.

"Ah … this is the life," Ratchet said as his legs were massaged. "You're paying for it, Springer. Leave a gigantic tip. Say, all of it."

Springer grinned. "All of it?"

"Yes," Ratchet said. "Dad's taking care of the expenses."

"Okay," he said with a chuckle.

When they left, the six masseuses would share a tip of forty-two thousand dollars.

-0-Jazz and the Shadows

He sat in the shuttle dozing when the call came through. "Jazz here."

"Hey, Jazz. We're in Vegas. We had a great meal, a massage and pedicure along with a manicure. We never looked more glossy. How are ya doing?" Ratchet asked over the comm speakers.

Jazz grinned. "I'm eating slag from a can, I need a detailing and its boring as the Pit. When you coming and what's your status?"

"We trailed them to Vegas and we're waiting to link up. When we do we're going to track them. We want to know if anymore are here, if they have old hideouts that need addressing and there's a dinner show on the strip that I want the boys to see."

"I hate you, Ratchet," Jazz said with a laugh.

"All my mechs say that," Ratchet said laughing back. "You're 34 minutes away up the highway. If they move, we do too. We're waiting for a hit."

"Alright. Bring us something to do, Ratchet. It's mighty pretty out here but mighty boring. Jazz out." He sat back then grinned. "I hope you bring the slaggers soon, Ratchet. Mirage and I have a date with Paris one of these orns. It might as well be sooner than later."

-0-Vegas

They stood outside waiting as Ratchet checked in. "Jazz is having a lovely time," Ratchet said with a grin. "He said no rush, take your time."

They snickered, then glanced around. "Let's spend some of Dad's money at the games," Sunstreaker said. "I feel hot." He wouldn't be. Dev, Sideswipe and Drift would. Ratchet would hold the chips and cash, blow on the dice and grin at the punters, some of whom sized him up for a tumble. Security wouldn't catch on though they would try and when they left to wander off to the shops and other diversions they would do so with $250,000.00 and offers of comps by every casino into which they ventured.

They peered into chi-chi shops, all of them off the scale high caste establishments, then Ratchet walked into one followed by the others. It was a bag shop for high rollers. Walking around, he paused by a display of backpacks. There was a tiny blue bag called a Nylon Georgina Backpack according to the sign. "I like this for Hero. It's not too big and she can still grow into it. She needs a boost. She's got a thing about being perfect."

"She does?" Drift asked.

"She does. I haven't told Ironhide. I don't think he knows. She's a nice little girl but once I caught her crying in the corner of her room. She wasn't making a sound. It scared me to death until I chatted a bit. I'm going to see Roto about it when we have a break in the slag. This is a nice little thing for her I think," he said.

"It's pretty expensive," Springer said, his family retail history surging up through his indifference to such things most of the time.

"Uncle Prime is the host of our excursion. What kind of guests would we be if we didn't splurge?" Ratchet asked with a smirk. "I don't think these would be good for the girls, Sunstreaker. They're more slim and slighter than Hero. High end sparklings, he said. Need to be tough, he said." Ratchet grinned. "She's a bit of a feminine child. This might be the thing." He purchased it, then they walked out. Pausing on the street, Ratchet looked at his servo. "Remind me to never complain about carry holds again."

"Have ya?" Dev asked with a grin.

"Nope. Just in case I ever do." Ratchet grinned. "Let's try our luck at the tables again. Mama needs a brand new bag," he said as they laughed. Walking toward a casino nearby, they entered and began to play the tables while Ratchet worked the slots. The younglings were having a good time and he was losing minor ducats rather than real 'geedas' as someone once said in an old murder mystery movie from the 1940's. Laughter from the roulette table drew his attention as a crowd began to gather. The twins were doing box office business. He grinned and put another coin in the slot. It spun. He lost. He didn't care.

-0-Reptilians

They walked through the crowds of humans. They had loaded up at The Buffet at the Bellagio and were out touristing. They had made a pact together to spend time hanging out to 'get the latest intel on the progress of the humans', something that would take the slack out of their unwillingness to go for the jugular of their mission right away. Things were so interesting and vital here. Their own lives were pretty regulated and they were warrior class but this was free and easy with all manner of things to do, try and watch. The casinos beckoned where they would learn the games swiftly and win copiously. They really, really liked Earth.

-0-At the roulette table in Caesar's Palace Casino

Ratchet declined the latest round of complimentary drinks as he watched his five mechs play the game with great gusto and joy. It was going well for the twins and Dev while Springer and Drift provided moral support. As they played three big nondescript human males walked past, then paused to look at the game. They watched a moment, then walked away. Ratchet who was distracted by the spectacle around him and by the fact that none of them were scanning for anything let alone the odd alien punter didn't notice three Reptilian shape shifters in human form pass by. The afternoon wore onward pleasantly and when they left the casino, they would take $120,000.00 and the rising suspicions of casino security with them.

It was cloudy outside as they gathered on the sidewalk to stuff their winnings with the others into the backpack that Ratchet bought for Hero. It was slightly overcast, 71 degrees and gusty. It was actually just right. "What now, tour guide?" Sunstreaker asked as he took the bag and Ratchet's arm. They began to wander along the sidewalk.

"How should I know? The Chicken Ranch and Bunny Ranch is that way," Ratchet said nodding toward the west and northwest, "and the Mustang Ranch is that-a-way," he said nodding toward the east as he mentioned several famous whore houses nearby. The slag was huge as they wandered along.

"You know, Ada, most genitors want to keep their kids out of cat houses," Sideswipe said with a grin. "I don't mind some of the stuff you experience in these forms but I'll skip that one."

"Sissy," Springer said smirking at Sideswipe. "You're going to be a virgin forever then? You're saving it for The One?"

Sideswipe who was incidentally genuinely religious slugged Springer in the arm. "Some of us don't want to scrub floors when we get to the Matrix." He grinned. "How about you? Maybe I can take up an offering here to get you a shot." He turned toward a tourist walking past before Drift jerked him back. The big mech grinned. "That's my job."

Sideswipe fell in line with Drift, then grinned. "So … did you do it human style yet?"

Springer's glance at Sideswipe was almost as great as the startled expression on Drift's face.

Moments later in a bar in a casino with soft drinks and a lot of frowns …

"We're miles from our alt modes and if you get drunk I can't help you. How about I get drunk and you slaggers stay sober?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh, that's alright, Ada," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "You know … Sideswipe has a point. Think of the research potential if you two do it. I want to be there when you tell in excruciating detail all the finer points of fragging like a human to Perceptor and his nerd kids."

Springer and Drift glanced at Sunstreaker. "Frag that." -both of them

"It's a thought. Think about the research potential for Nitro. That human actress in his show has such a crush on the lead character, Bando. You could help a bot out," Sideswipe said warming up to the bullshit.

"Think about the potential of my fist to your nose assembly," Springer said with a grin.

"You haven't fragged since we left Mars, correct?" Ratchet asked. They were speaking Basque, a language they were sure no one around them understood.

"I don't kiss and tell," Drift said with a slight smirk.

"Aw, that's so cute," Sideswipe said leaning forward. "Kiss him, then tell."

They both stared at Sideswipe. "Kiss Sunstreaker."

"He's my brother. He's only a part of the trine," Sideswipe said. "Blue gets my goodness and his. Not each other."

"I always wanted to know about that. How come you don't?" Devcon asked to be ornery. "No one considers trines incest. It isn't. Right Ratchet?"

Ratchet nodded. "That's correct. I can give you all the minute boring details if you want."

No one wanted.

Dev grinned at him, then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Siblings make trines and no one blinks."

Sunstreaker looked at the big good looking mech. "Frag you," he said with a slow grin.

"Tell us how it works," Springer said. "Tell us how you manage with three."

Sideswipe stared at Springer, then grinned. "It's awesome. You should try it. Who could be the third?"

"Cliffjumper," Sunstreaker said. Everyone laughed loudly.

"You might lose him in the berth. How about Bumblebee?" Devcon replied.

It was quiet a moment as they took in that possibility. "That would be awesome. I might invite him into **our** trine," Sideswipe said with a grin. "What would you call a foursome?"

"A foursome," Ratchet ventured with a giant smile. Laughter. "Bee is a package deal. You'd have to take First Aid too."

"How about … who?" Sideswipe said struggling to find someone alluring enough.

"How about Smokey?" Ratchet asked glancing at Devcon.

Dev grinned. "If it sent him down a different path, I would agree."

Loud riotous laughter greeted that. Then Ratchet grinned. "So we made a foursome out of the trine. What about you two?" he asked glancing at Springer and Drift who were grinning.

Their grins faded. "Don't worry about us, Ada," Springer said. "There's no problem in that direction."

Laughter, loud and long.

"What about it, Drift? Your adoring public want to know," Sideswipe said to be ornery.

They were warming up when a small alarm alerted Ratchet in an obscure programming node that managed subroutines involved in searching and sensor detecting. It was part of what helped him find the wounded and disabled no matter how convoluted things got on and off the battlefield. He considered it, then glanced around. Sitting here and there in the lounge were a number of humans. As he looked around, the program nudged him toward three tall human males that had walked in with drinks and sat down nearby. He stared at them, then glanced at the others leaning in toward them. "Come closer," he said quietly. They did. "I think I found our snakes in the garden here."

-0-TBC 4-29-16 **edited 5-2-16**

NOTES

In IDW universe, Thundercracker, Starscream and Sky Warp are considered siblings. Shockwave and Soundwave are sibs in the Transformers vs G.I. Joe universe. Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus are sibs in the Dreamworks Generation One Continuity. In the Car Robots/Robots in Disguise setting, Prowl, Sideburn and X Braun are siblings. Unicron trilogy has Hot Rod and Inferno siblings, Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1 are sibs in the Live Action stuff.

Gen 1/Beast Era mentions Optimus Prime's mother. Quickswitch is Sixshot's son. Speeder is Dai Altas's son. Long Rack has a zillion relatives mentioned from father back many great grandpas. Soundwave is father of his cassettes in Transformers vs G.I. Joe.

Awww.

In the Unicron Trilogy both Sidesways and Starscream call for their mother just before getting pulverized.

Awww.

In the live action film series they said that Optimus and Megatron had a father which Megatron killed.

Ewww.

Bulkhead calls for his mom in distress in the Transformers Animated series.

Seven sets of cousins are mentioned in various universes including Fixit and Toolbox in the aligned uni.

Rattrap calls Arcee is 'great aunt'. Kup has a nephew in animated. All Primes descend from the lineage.

Vector Prime called Mortilus and Adaptus uncles.


	134. Chapter 134

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 134)

-0-Casino lounge in Vegas

Springer leaned back to stretch, taking in the three very tall human appearing males sitting nearby. They were drinking beer, wore casual but expensive clothes and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Springer leaned forward draping his arm around Drift's shoulders ever so casually. "How did you make them? I don't read much deviation from the human DNA curve."

"That's because you're not the King of Search and Rescue," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "My sensors are calibrated much finer and those three men over there aren't men. Trust me."

"Okay. What now?" Drift asked.

"We follow them. We go where they go. Then we have a better chance of knowing where, what, why and the like for them being here," Ratchet said.

Springer frowned. " **I'm** leading the team here." He looked at the others. "We follow them. We go where they go. Then we have a better chance of knowing where, what, why and the like for them being here."

Ratchet smirked. "I don't think I could have said it better."

"I know," Springer said relaxing in his chair. "We might be here a while."

-0-Four joors later

"They have to have a hollow leg."

"Maybe their format requires large fuel consumptions," Devcon said as they sat picking at dessert in the third food place, a restaurant in a casino the three aliens had entered. "Maybe maintaining a facade requires a high fuel intake."

"I like eating human food but seriously, Ada … I may blow chunks," Sideswipe said to universal disapproval.

Ratchet snickered. "I think it might be wise to break up our group into teams and go at it in pairs. Maybe you might want to scan the internet and change up your features. If they see us around them all the time they'll get suspicious."

Everyone browsed a moment, then Drift glanced at Springer. "Who's Brad Pitt?"

After a moment of lecture from Ratchet about the stupidity of wearing a famous format, they settled down to three different faces and slight physical differences apiece in their files to change up their stalking modus. That was when the three aliens arose and walked out to play games in the casino. The bots joined them with Ratchet carrying Hero's backpack over his shoulder, its contents their massive combined winnings thus far. With stealth and care, Springer was standing next to one of them at the roulette table. They played, exchanged the odd comment and both won. They collected their chips, then the aliens walked onward to another table to play 21.

Ratchet watched as 'the bank' while the twins played 21 with the three, all of them winning and losing about the same amount. As they did, Ratchet formulated plans for a casino on Mars. It kept his processor off the poker machines and on the job at hand. All around them were security in impeccable suits watching the two groups who were having uncanny luck at the tables. When the tall aliens walked off heading for the cashier and the street beyond, the bots did too. Trailing them were the security guards.

Ratchet 'accidentally' bumped one of them, apologized, then walked to a slot machine. He watched as the bots and the reptiles cashed out, turned down comps, then headed for the door. The security team followed them, then stepped up to the reptiles. "Sir, can I talk to you? I would like to talk to you four as well," he said nodding to the bots.

Everyone froze, then turned to the guards. The reptiles were the only wild cards in the deck as the bots made ready to protect everyone in the room. Then the reptiles nodded and with the bots, walked with the guards to the back of the casino and the management team who were waiting there for them. On the way, Ratchet watched them go. A security guard stared coldly at him but didn't ask for Ratchet to come along. He was left outside the room where they entered and the door closed. He dialed up to listen while feeding a slot machine nearby.

Everyone in the room turned to the guards and management who entered the room after them. They stared at each other a moment, then what they assumed was the manager from his incredibly expensive suit asked for their identification. The reptiles stepped closer. "Why?" one of them asked in a surprisingly smooth tenor.

"Just a precaution. We've had a run of card counters in the casino and others who are using mechanical means to win. We ask on occasion for the cooperation of our guests in service to the greater good," he replied equally smoothly.

"What if I say no? What if I ask for counsel? What if I walk out the door?" the big alien asked with affront rising. "You're calling us cheaters."

"No, sir," the manager said calmly. "We would like to know who you are. I don't believe that implies anything."

"You're calling all of us cheaters. I agree with him. What are we charged with besides being good at cards?" Springer asked moving closer to the reptile who was speaking for his group. He looked at Springer, then nodded. "What's the problem? Do you think we're cheating? If so, say so."

The manager considered them. "I would like to see your identifications," he said. "Then we'd like you to leave the premises and not come back. I won't be charging you, just protecting the casino for our patrons."

"Obviously, Springer, **we're** not patrons," Devcon said pulling his identification. "That is,we aren't unless something goes wrong. Then who comes crying the loudest for help? **You** slaggers."

The manager took their identification, looked at it, then stared at the others. They handed theirs over too, then all got them back. The manager looked at the reptilians who reluctantly handed over their own identification. It was purchased in London from a guy who knew a guy that was doing business on the deep web. They were flawless and identified the three as citizens of Romania. They got their papers back. The manager stared at them. "We have to protect our casino. We have a lot of guests who fall prey to bad people."

"Thanks for the insult," Sunstreaker said darkly. "Can we go now, Dad?"

The manager glanced at the guards, then nodded. "You may."

"How big of you," Sideswipe said turning to go out. They went out, mixing together as a group as they walked to where Ratchet sat. Sideswipe turned to them and extended a hand. "I'm Jon Swipe. This is my brother, Sunny. That's Dev Conrad, Springer Burner and Gordon Drift," Sideswipe said making up shit. "This is our dad, Otis Ratchet."

Ratchet choked back a chuckle, then shook hands with the reptilians. "Pleased to meet you. As you can see, none of my kids took after me in smarts."

The reptilians grinned surprisingly enough, then looked back at the door. The big one turned to the bots. "My name is Hersl. This is Thayo and that's Howsl. We're visiting from Europe."

"Let us buy you a drink," Ratchet offered with a grin.

"We're banned from here," Sideswipe said nodding toward a brick wall of stone faced men staring at them nearby. "Let's find a bar. Follow me."

The group including the aliens moved through the casino and out into the gathering humidity of the mid day. The sun was blighted by clouds that threatened rain but the streets were filled with happy people anyway. They looked around, then walked along the street heading toward their hotel and its seven or eight bars. Those on the way were full so they walked to the Bellagio, entered one called the Bank, a swank bar with subdued lighting, then sat on a long curved couch in one of many privacy alcoves and gave their orders to the waiter. It was quiet a moment. "Where are you from? I'm not clear on your accent. Which country in Europe?" Ratchet asked.

The reptiles stared at him a moment, then ventured an answer. "Romania. We came here to enjoy the sights."

"You and me both. We're from out of town too. The food, the gambling, all of it is great," Ratchet replied smoothly. "It's been a while since I got to cut loose. We're in international finance and its dull."

Everyone stared at Ratchet, fascinated with his ability to lie. They had also memorized his line of bullshit and their names to keep the story straight. Their drinks came, they sipped, then Ratchet grinned. "We're going to a show tonight. Join us as our guests. We're going to splurge. That is, the boys here will pay. You did well at the tables. I was watching," he said to the five as he patted the little blue backpack filled with tons of money.

"Done deal," Dev said with a grin. "How about doing the town with us tonight, us and old Otis here?"

The others grinned, but watched the aliens with amusement. They actually looked highly interested. They nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"That's my middle name, Otis 'Fun' Ratchet," Ratchet said with a giant smile. "How about we meet here about five o'clock, eat dinner together and go watch a show?"

The reptiles relaxed, then nodded with grins on their own rather handsome facsimile derived faces. "I would like that. What about you two?"

They nodded, their enthusiasm high as well. Then they looked at Ratchet. "I was wondering … since we're from Romania and don't have as much touch with the world outside our borders … what do you think about aliens living on this planet?" the one called Hersl asked.

The bots blazed conversation between them, then divided up. "I don't mind," Ratchet replied. "They're actually very protective and you can't fault them for handsome."

The bots snickered, then Springer weighed in. "I hate it. I'd find every alien here and throw them off. They can have their own world."

The reptiles stared at them, then nodded. "They say they live here besides Diego Garcia," Hersl said.

"That's true," Drift said jumping in on cue.

Everyone groaned, then stared at him with fake pained optics. "Don't bring up that slag," Springer said with practiced fake angst.

"It's not slag," Drift said with false affront. "There's small and tall grays, Tall Whites and the Autobots, the Decepticons and who knows what else?" he began. "You know the government is hiding shit from us."

The aliens for their part showed only minute reaction though Ratchet could detect HUGE surprise. "Tall Whites?" Hersl asked.

Drift gave a triumphant look to the others, then turned to the three aliens. "There's lots of aliens here," he began as Ratchet fed him information. "They come here and do experiments on us. Some of them hunt us. The grays kidnap and experiment on humans. The Tall Whites are supposed to live around here, somewhere close to Las Vegas. I heard on the radio the other day-" he began before being drowned out by the others. He looked at them with a pained expression. Then he glowered at Springer. "You're supposed to back me to the wall."

"I do," Springer said dropping a kiss on Drift. "I just think you're an idiot."

Laughter greeted that as the lingering looks at Drift by the reptiles indicated to Ratchet that the hook was sunk deep enough. "There's the Autobots who are phenomenal, especially their diplomat. Then there's the creepy aliens they discovered were hunting us in the tropics," Ratchet began to elucidate as if dredging the depths of memory for information.

"Hunting you?" Thayo asked.

"Yeah," Devcon said. "There's a species called the Hish who've come here since forever and hunt us in the jungle along the equator. The Autobots keep them away." He looked at Drift. "Aliens can be good."

"Some," Drift said with a pouty expression. "Not the Tall Whites."

The aliens listened, their heads turning this way and that like they were watching ping pong. "What's the problem with the Tall Whites?" Howsl asked.

"It's like this," Drift said turning back to the aliens. "They come and stay. They take our blood and skin … samples for DNA experiments. They add it to themselves to keep from going extinct. They kill us for no reason and have a lot of balls. They even come here to play blackjack and gamble."

"So they say on Nutcase Radio Network," Sunstreaker said with a big grin.

"Frag you, Sunny," Drift said. He sat back, then looked at the 'Romanians'. "You believe me. Right?"

They stared at him a moment, then nodded. "We do. There's Autobots here after all. How hard could it be that the Whites and the others aren't as well?" Howsl replied. "Where do they live around here?"

"Hard to say," Drift said with a shrug. "Close by they say. The government is hiding them they say."

"Who's 'they', baby?" Springer said to loud laughter.

They chatted a moment, then agreed to meet up later that afternoon. The bots watched the three walk away. It was silent a moment. Then Springer grinned. "You're cute when you pout."

Drift grinned. "Slaggers."

"Slaggers … whiner. My name is Otis," Ratchet said punching Sideswipe in the stomach. 'Jon' doubled over to a comforting degree to the big medic. "I locked onto their genetic make up and have it calibrated to my sensor network. They can't go to pee without me knowing it."

That brought the desired number and level of groans that Ratchet was searching for.

-0-In a palatial pad in the spa tower

"That was very helpful," Hersl said as he sat on a couch, cool brew in hand. "We're close."

"That one … Gordon Drift … he knows a lot," Howsl said as he worked on the tech doing their search.

"We would do well to cultivate him. The others have little respect for what he says."

"Maybe they have a reason," Thayo said as he walked from the bed room after changing his shirt. He liked human apparel. "I think we better go get something more appropriate to wear for this evening." He reached into his bag and took a fat bundle of money. Slipping it into his pocket, the three arose and walked out to hit the high end stores for clothes and kicks worthy of a high roller evening in Vegas.

-0-TBC 4-30-16 **edit 5-2-16**


	135. Chapter 135

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 135)

-0-Later that night on the strip in Vegas

:Ratchet: -Ironhide aka IH

:What?: -Ratchet aka R

:Where are you and what are you doing?: -IH

Ratchet smirked slightly. :I'm in a strip club with the boys and the alien targets:

Pause.

 **:WHAT THE FRAG!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ONE OF THOSE PLACES!? YOU'RE AN ADA AND A GRAND ADA!:** (Pause to consider rest of the information the red aft slagger delivered ever so casually) **:YOU'RE WITH THE ALIENS YOU'RE TRACKING!? WHAT THE FRAG!?:** -IH who was sitting in the man cave playing cards with most of the general staff including OP and the Seeker Command

:Ironhide, I'll fill you in later. Right now we're stalking the slaggers and managed to make contact. There's nothing going on. We're taking them on the town. If they get liquored up we can find out things. I'm here with five mechs including four sons. What can go wrong?: -R

 **:WHAT CAN GO WRONG!? YOU, THAT'S WHAT! I'm coming. I'M COMING, RATCHET!:** -IH

:I'll tell Prime. I'll tell him you're going to frag up a rare opportunity to end this mission before it begins. He'll put you in the corner, Ironhide: -R with a big grin

 **:FRAG THAT!:** -IH

:I'll tell him. I'll tell on you: -R

 **:FRAG YOU, RATCHET!:** -IH

:Be nice and I'll come home. You can play with my critical energy port: (grin)

(grin) :You're a dirty old mech, you slagger:

:You knew that going in: -R

:What's going on?: -IH

:Well, everyone is sort of mesmerized by the dancers. They're half naked and dancing around a fire pole: -R

Pause.

:What?: -IH

:They're half naked, the women and they're dancing around a pole while everyone watches, gets drunk and pays them while they do it: R

Pause.

:Why?: -IH

Ratchet smirked, then sipped his beer. :Because its part of the human's Sexy:

Pause.

:I don't get humans. What the frag brought this on? How did you get this close to the mark?: -IH

:It's because I, Ratchet the Merciful came here and took over leadership of the mission, Ironhide. When I came they were barfing into the toilet from getting drunk on human booze, which I might add intensifies because of our tech. What might give you a good buzz otherwise will lay you out on the floor here in this format. I fixed that, then got **ASSIGNED HERE BY SOMEONE** and the rest is history:

 **:YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN A STRIP CLUB WITH THE MARKS!:** -IH

:Oh, them. We bumped into each other in a bar and one thing led to another. It's my charisma, Ironhide. Who knows the magnetic magic of that better than you?:

 **:YOU SLAGGER! I'M COMING!:** -IH

:No you aren't. Optimus?: -R

Pause, then a slightly sheepish reply. :Yes?: -OP

:Tell that big slagger with you to relax. I got this: -R

:Ironhide, Ratchet has this: -OP

 **:FRAG THAT!:** -IH

:That's an order, Ironhide: (grin) -OP

:Thanks, Optimus. I have to sign off for a while. The boys are going to get lap dances. Ratchet out:

Cut to man cave with about a dozen mechs playing cards around the table. They include Ironhide, half his family that's in, Optimus Prime and his father, Tagg, most of the Seeker High Command, Typhoon and Prowl.

"What's going on if I may ask?" Starscream asked the two fuddled mechs who were signed off from the mad medico. Optimus looked at them, then grinned slightly. "Ratchet and the team are in a strip club getting the reptilians drunk so they can get information from them."

For a moment they all sat stilled by the possibilities and the internet searches going on at the same time, then they signed off nearly together. **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -most of them

 **BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA!"** -Rainmaker, Starscream and Typhoon

-0-Strip Club, Vegas

They sat at a table alongside a stage in a high end strip club waiting for the show. A bartender at the dinner house where they ate much and well just prior to this had suggested this place so they entered, sat and were stunned into silence. As they sat and their drink order was taken … apparently one cannot see Vegas but through an alcoholic haze … women began to circulate in the most lightly uncovered manner possible. They were mostly topless, wore lethal looking heel-type shoes and were uniformly young and beautiful to human standards.

They stared, all of them with surprise, then tried to compose themselves so as not to appear to be gauche rubes to the others. None of them were shrinking violets. All of them and likely the three reptilians as well were hardcore warriors who had seen and done it all including fragging around in bars and pleasure palaces themselves but this was disconcerting to say the least. They took their drinks, Ratchet paid lavishly, then they sat silently nursing them as music began, an intro was made and a beautiful nearly naked brunette femme walked out on stage on impossibly high heels. She shed what little clothing she had, then leaped on the pole. The twirling and spinning she did gave pause to the drinks in their hands for a moment or two.

The music blared, men all around the room stared at the woman, some of them with the most bored expressions while she gyrated in incredible contortions on the pole. It was artistic, seductive and seemingly impossible as men from three species watched her. It was doubtful that anyone anywhere had ever entertained so vast an array of male audience as this woman did now. As she did, three strangers walked into the bar and took a table across the stage from Ratchet and his party. When they did, delicate sensors in Ratchet's programming went off and he knew someone not quite human had entered the room.

He looked around with the same bored expression on his face until he saw his target. Three nondescript men across the way wearing very expensive clothing accompanied by body guards who0 sitting discreetly around the room were watching the woman with rapt attention. With utmost discretion, Ratchet scanned them and confirmed his suspicions. Three Tall Whites were in the strip club and were sitting across the way from their own table.

Four, count them, four species were watching a clueless woman entertaining them with all the narcissistic detachment that most strippers brought to their dances. They always seemed to Ratchet to be dancing for themselves, manipulating the men watching to their own satisfaction. It was highly doubtful that they cared a whit about the men they entertained. This was a private dance they only grudgingly shared with the men who came to pay. Oddly enough, Ratchet approved.

He set his sensors on the Tall Whites collating the information as it came in. They were very tall but they were disguised. They could appear human when they wanted and that's how they always managed to blend in when they came into town. They came to clubs, casinos, bars and now strip clubs. Interesting.

Ratchet gathered the images of the humans with them, or he gathered they were human. He scanned them and confirmed that. Then he set himself to hack the internet to find out who they were. When he did, he found them to be C.I.A. and something else. Several of them worked for private corporations as mercenaries. One of the corporations and the security firm that employed the mercenaries was owned by Owen Harris. Ratchet considered that, then glanced at Devcon. He glanced back, nodding nearly imperceptibly. He saw them too.

:Dev, you watch the slaggers over there. I'm going to get the reptiles drunk on their afts, then we can haul them out. We know what they came for. Do you see stretching this out further?:

:I don't know if they have safe spots to go to ground here. I think they'd have contacted them by now and I doubt they would have dawdled here if they had someone expecting them. What do you want to do? Take them in?:

:No. I want to take them to their hotel, then put trackers on them. We can still hang with them if they're up to it but we'll know where they go when they aren't with us. I want you to make the Whites your target. Track them if they leave. I'll join you. Springer and the boys can make sure the reptiles are taken care of:

:Alright. You and me: Dev said as he watched the Whites out of his peripheral vision while pretending to watch the dancer. She finished, then walked off to desultory applause. An introduction followed, then a tall leggy blond took her place.

A woman walked to the group, then leaned over Drift, his head neatly framed by her naked breasts. Springer glanced up at the beautiful woman. "Hi," he said weakly.

"Hi. My name is Lori. How about you and I go back there and I'll give you a private dance?"

"I thought lap dances were illegal in Nevada?" Ratchet said.

"They are. But I don't do 'lap dances'," she purred. "I just … entertain."

Ratchet looked at her, then the uncomfortable faces of his group. "That would be outstanding. Maybe you have some friends that can help my boys here before they enter seminary. They're just here to say farewell to women and the good life before taking up orders."

The dancer looked at Ratchet for a moment gauging his veracity, then the impossibly handsome faces of the five men staring at her with gathering horror. "I'll be right back." She walked off to a group of women who gathered around her.

"Seminary?" Devcon asked with a smirk. "Orders?"

"I just gave them incentive to work their magic," Ratchet said. He looked at the rest of the group. "You four will get a lap dance. You three will too. I'm buying. I want my boys to have a good time before they enter divinity school." He grinned at the three aliens who looked somewhere between **WTF!** and **OMG THIS IS SO GREAT!** "We're religious," Ratchet said with a straight face.

Sideswipe who among them was most genuinely so snorted, then laughed aloud as the women walked back, all sultry, lightly perfumed and beautiful. Gripping hands, they pulled the group up but for Dev and Ratchet. "Be gentle. They're going to divinity school when we get back home."

"Oh we'll be gentle," one woman purred as she tugged Springer along behind her.

Ratchet grinned. "Hard bitten battle monsters, all of them, yet they're scared senseless of mostly naked women dancing on their laps."

"How does that work?" Dev asked.

"You sit and they squirm artistically all over you. It's sex without The Sexy," Ratchet said.

Dev laughed. "Divinity school. I want to go on your missions. Ask for me."

"I will," Ratchet said with a grin. He unsubbed his camera, a thing he just found out he could do. "Let's get pictures for the family album." They arose together, then walked back to where the youngsters were sitting, gyrating women around and on top of them causing the most astonishing arrays of expressions Ratchet had ever seen on their faces even in the throes of battle. He stood back taking snaps as the reptiles **ENJOYED** themselves and the bots endured. Oddly enough, it looked to Ratchet like they weren't enjoying themselves. When the spectacle was over, Ratchet filled hands with wads of cash all around. They walked back, ordered another drink, then settled. Ratchet grinned. :You didn't look entertained:

:I don't know what I was supposed to do: Springer said with a frown at his ada.

:Did you get a buzz?: Ratchet asked with a smile.

 **:ADA!:** -all of them

The reptiles were plenty happy and began to buy rounds. They were well on their way to a trip on the porcelain gods when Ratchet and Dev excused themselves. Filling the others in on the plan, the two walked out following the C.I.A and mercs protecting the Tall Whites as they stepped out on the town.

The four watched, then looked at the smiling reptiles. Springer grinned. "You three are likable slaggers, I'll give you that."

Howsl smiled through his alcoholic haze. "We like you too, humans."

It would go like that for a while.

-0-On the strip

They paused in a shadow to change their outward appearance, going from their first image to that of two African American men. They were tall, handsome and not a whit like their original look. Walking near the group they were following, Ratchet and Devcon continued to shadow them. The Whites and their entourage entered Caesar's Palace, then walked to the gaming tables.

"Do you want to gamble?" Ratchet asked.

"I want to watch I think. I want to see what they're made of," Dev said.

Ratchet nodded. They took drinks offered, then sat at a slot, playing and oddly winning as the Tall Whites and their escort played cards at the table. They didn't win which didn't seem to bother them. Then they wandered onward heading into one of the restaurants of the casino, Rao. Ratchet grinned. "Looks like second breakfast for us, Devcon."

Dev caught the reference, then snickered. "Guess we're going to have to hit the bathroom later tonight."

They were seated nearby their marks, then ordered spaghetti and meatballs with the assorted sides that came with it. Sitting back with tea to sober up, they watched the aliens who didn't seem to talk verbally. "They're telepathic," Ratchet said. "What little is known says they use tech to speak to humans. I'm surprised they're allowed out given their willingness to kill anyone who even presents the faintest possibility of a threat."

Dev nodded. "If the slaggers make a move in here I'm going to take them out."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll help you."

Dinner came and it was delicious. Rao was a very famous Italian restaurant in New York City and this outpost lived up to their reputation. They ate leisurely, then when the Whites got up to go, they lavishly paid their tab as well. Following them out, they stepped into the shadows and changed their configuration. They were two femmes, tall, well made and powerful appearing but pretty. Ratchet was a blond and Devcon was a brunette. Dressed casually, they walked along behind the group following them until they entered a number of waiting cars.

"What now, Dad?" Devcon asked with a grin.

"Call up your vehicle mode. Don't de-rez unless you have plastic seat covers. I'll track them until your alt mode arrives. Traffic should prevent them from getting away too fast," Ratchet said as he waited.

Dev activated his alt mode as they waited until the sleek form of a jet black Bugatti arrived. They climbed in, then drove off heading after the mark who was only a couple of blocks in heavy traffic ahead of them.

-0-At the Bellagio

They staggered in with three happy drunken reptiles. Reaching the elevator, the bots took them upward to the hotel room they occupied. It was big, beautiful and two floors below their own. Tucking the happy drunks in, they grinned. "I like them," Sideswipe said. "Too bad we might have to kill them."

Sunstreaker snorted, then nodded. He looked at Springer and Drift who were giving the full forensic to the place. "Where's Ada and Devcon."

"They're following someone," Springer said as he scanned the reptile's tech for Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"Who?" Sideswipe said before they all paused. "Slaggers. They found the Whites," Sideswipe said with a grin. :Ratchet. Dev:

:What? I'm busy: -R

: **DOING WHAT!?** Chasing the bad guys without telling us?: Sunstreaker interjected.

:If you're too drunk or girl crazy to notice them sit down across the stage from us then tough luck: -R

:What?! Where are you?: -Springer aka SP

:Stuck in traffic with them. It's not a total loss. Some girls in a Porsche in the next lane like us. They have a thing for Bugattis: -R

Next to them in the crush a number of good looking women leaned out their windows toward Dev and Ratchet. The two had morphed back to their original form, good looking men and were getting the best flirting a number of women from Illinois had managed since arriving in Las Vegas three days before.

"Hey, where are you headed? How about a drink?" one of them said. She was a primary school teacher here to get married. She and her brides maids were on the town for their bachelorette party.

Dev grinned. "We're heading for a long drive."

" **I love your car!** What is it? We rented this one to do the town. My friend's getting married. Why don't you come too?" another said, one who was half in the bag. She leaned out as someone inside gripped the belt of her jeans so she wouldn't fall out.

"We'd love to. You go on ahead and we'll follow," Dev said.

The women laughed and applauded. **"FOLLOW US!"** they called out as they zoomed forward, then turned left. Dev followed the aliens as they drove in a straight line in the direction of Nellis Air Force Base. He grinned at Ratchet. "I give that bond about a 10% chance of making it five years."

Ratchet laughed. "I'm not taking your bet. Good thing 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. If I lived here I'd hate that slogan."

"You and me both," Devcon said as they moved forward in the thinning traffic leading onward out of town to the north. It would take a half hour to reach the base.

-0-TBC 5-1-16 **HAPPY MAY DAY TO ONE AND ALL! edited 5-3-16  
**

 **NOTES:**

Most Las Vegans and Nevadans I know LOATHE the slogan, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas". It gives people license to act awful.

 **ESL**

gauche: someone who has no idea of how to act properly in public or among others … someone who pees on a wall rather than finding a bathroom is gauche

rube: someone who is backwards or simple

desultory: unenthusiastic

veracity: truth

taking orders: becoming a priest which can sometimes mean renouncing 'the ways of the world or worldly things' like sex and fun. :D


	136. Chapter 136

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 136)

-0-On the way to Nellis Air Force Base northeast of Las Vegas, Nevada

"They tucked in the lizards. I agree with Sideswipe. I like them. Too bad they seem like slaggers," Ratchet said.

"Maybe they aren't," Dev said as he sat back. His alt mode was doing the work and he was relaxing as the 'mechanical' part of him sorted out their route, their motions through traffic and all the rest. No part of him was disconnected but they all had the ability to divide themselves attention wise this way. It was very convenient.

"I hope you're right. I'd like to have allies at this point in my life rather than enemies," Ratchet said.

"Divinity school," Dev said with a huge chuckle. "That was genius. Did you see Springer's face?"

"When? When I said that or when some youngling human femme was gyrating over his codpiece?" Ratchet replied. They both laughed. It would be a comfortable ride following the marks through the evening traffic.

-0-At Nellis

The alien convoy reached the base and drove inside, passing the invisible forms of two very big Seekers who watched that side of the base. They were part of a small group of very specialized specialists, those with a function so rare that they were as highly prized in armed groups as it got. Given that the only road in the old society for Seekers was straight to the military, they were among the few of their format that could ask for and get special treatment and resources. Often, they were the ones who asked for something others needed because their function was so important to the leadership. Such was the way of the world under the System of Exception.

Driving in, they passed the base proper then parked next to a hangar. Walking inside, unaware that five big mechs, two grounders and three Seekers had walked down to watch, they climbed into hummers to drive into the darkness and their secret location farther afield, a place that was marked off limits as an artillery range. Given that it hadn't been used for that in ages and now merely bore the title, it was a perfect cover for the aliens. The excuse of unexploded ordinance kept people away. The grounders transformed and followed the four vehicles as they drove over terrain that had signs of ruts. This was undeveloped land, perfectly beautiful this time of year from the green grass and little flowers that bloomed when the desert got rain. No one would come this way to look. They weren't allowed.

Outside at the gate, Devcon slowed. He turned off his lights, pumped up a number of radar and sensor dampening devices that he had picked up or made himself over a life time of stealth, then drove along the fence heading into rough country that spanned the terrain all around the fences of the base proper. It was bumpy.

Ratchet grinned. "You wanna transform into something a bit more able for this terrain or are you going to continue to rattle our superstructure?"

"I like it. Consider it magic fingers," Dev said as they both laughed.

Ratchet opened up his sensors. "We're coming up on someone … one of ours."

Dev signaled and they signaled back. Pulling to the side, they watched as a huge Seeker materialized out of the ether before them and knelt down.

Ratchet grinned. "That looks scary," he said. "We are pretty tall aren't we?"

"Unless you're Cliffjumper," Dev said with a grin. "Hi. What's the status of the slaggers?"

"They left earlier for town and now they're back. Some humans in hummers came for them, took them off and now brought them back," the big mech said. "Other than that, its all quiet. Too quiet. How long are we going to be here?"

"You'll have to ask the Messiah but Dev and I are working orn and night to bring this to a conclusion," Ratchet said with a big smile.

The Seeker smirked. "I can see that. Jazz is over that way. He wants you to drop in."

Dev nodded, they entered the car and began to drive off. The Seeker watched them, then faded away going back to stand guard again.

The road to Jazz was a wide circuit but they took it, slowing to a stop beside the shuttle. Jazz leaned out and grinned. "'Bout time you got here," he said.

Ratchet snickered. "We had to sober up."

"What do you think of the new hologram forms? I hear they're foolproof," Jazz said looking at both with a critical optic and much scanning.

"They're great. You and Mirage should put in for a trip to Paris like you want. Eat all you can. Eat and drink everything. If you find something on the ground, eat it," Ratchet said with an innocent look on his face.

Dev grinned, then nodded. "I even tried bird seed," he said with a lie. "Out of a feeder."

Jazz grinned at both, then leaned in closer to their tiny selves. "I heard about the hitch in the system. I heard about having to eliminate like a human. Nice try, slaggers."

"Fragger. You're supposed to laugh and agree, not break our tiny sparks by being in on the joke," Ratchet said faking deep hurt. He grinned. "This has been one of the most fun missions ever."

Dev nodded. "Go on this kind of mission with Ratchet. You won't regret. Even when you sober up and can't remember any of it."

"Yeah. I pack a camera to aid in the follow up blackmail," Ratchet said with a grin. "The slaggers are tucked in, we have the reptilians under surveillance, all is well. You're welcome."

Laughter greeted that, then they turned to stare at the alien site down in the basin and sloping sides of the micro valley. The hummers were driving back and astute optics saw they only contained humans. "I have their identities. I wonder what it might due to pick some of them up and squeeze. I could have a bunch of big boys come here and be the muscle. It might be fun," Ratchet said.

"Clear it with Prime, then call me. I want to be there," Jazz said. "I can do wonders with a bull whip."

"I know. I've read your rap sheet," Ratchet said. They traded bullshit, then Ratchet and Devcon turned to go. They drove back through the same tract of land, then joined the highway just down from the gates of the base itself. They would be back in Las Vegas in no time.

-0-In their suites in the Bellagio

"That's what happened at the base," Dev said as they sat together in Ratchet's Olympian suite. Room service had delivered a plethora of tasty dishes, rhyme and reason be damned, so they sat sipping tea, eating everything from French fries to French pastries as they debriefed together.

"I think we need to try other things. We have the reptilians. We can bag them any time. I'm interested in the humans themselves. I think Prime, Prowl, Ironhide and Charlotte Mearing should come. Maybe even Seymour. I want to grab the bad guys and squeeze. I don't believe Mearing had a clue. Maybe its time she did," Ratchet said.

"Maybe we can use them last," Springer said. "I don't know what she would say facing this kind of thing in her government. She might have some latent programming kick in and undo all the good she's done since getting assigned to Mars. I don't want to worry about her talking to someone who might be part of this until we find out who is what."

"Then Morshower," Ratchet said with a nod. "Hold on. I'm going to talk to the boss." He paused in silence at the others stuffed themselves or kicked back. Sleuthing was harder than it looked. After several minutes, Ratchet relaxed. "They're on their way. I think we better get another room. At least for Prowl and Prime. Never know when a good frag might break out."

That met universal contempt and scorn.

-0-On their way

"Remember, don't eat or drink anything or you'll regret it," Prowl said pointedly. It was morning on Mars with everyone covered for everything. They had the new tech slotted in, a permanent enhancement pending debugging from the away team. Walking to the bridge, Prowl, Prime, Ironhide and Alor stopped before the swirling energy. They transformed on the platform, Prowl into a police vehicle, then Prime as a Peterbilt tractor circa 1986, a style that appealed greatly to him. Ironhide fell into the Topkick pick up truck that he favored while Alor became a jet black Lamborghini Aventador.

They drove into the morass one at a time and ended up on a back road in Virginia as one. They rolled to a stop, opened their doors and let in Glenn Morshower in 'mufti*' … civilian clothes along with John Fulton also casual and civilian.

The doors closed, a flame of energy appeared, settled and then the vehicles were gone as they drove straight into it. It winked out after the last one passed. On the other side, they came out onto a dusty road in desert terrain and were met by Ratchet and Dev who were sitting on a rock near Dev's Bugatti format. The newcomers slowed to a stop, then doors opened. A big number of individuals began to step out. They walked to Ratchet and Dev who rose to greet them.

"Well, don't you all look handsome," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He wasn't kidding.

Glenn and John looked fetching in their civvies but they looked like themselves. The Cybertronians were of a different species now in their configuration and it took a moment. They were dressed casually but their characters were still present. Prowl looked smart, black jeans and white shirt, everything buttoned of course. Alor looked casual, rangy and amused. Both individuals had black hair and blue eyes. They could be siblings.

Ironhide on the other hand looked big, no nonsense and formidable. He was huge, muscular and better dressed than last time. Nice slacks and a nice long sleeved shirt rounded him out. His hair was longer but still neat in its salt and pepper blackness. Prime on the other hand was big even in this formulation. He was tall, muscular, powerful and looked strong as an ox. He was as handsome as the others with a grave sense of dignity around him, lending a charisma that would be his in any configuration. He was simply dressed, nice slacks and a shirt. His hair was black and neat. "Ratchet, what is the status of the mission this far?" he asked in his beautiful voice. It took a moment to assimilate everything.

"The reptiles are hungover but they're rousing. We can get them any time. They're two floors below us in the hotel we're in. The Whites are at their base and their enablers and handlers are dispersed around the city to their offices and homes. We're ready to go anyway you suggest," Ratchet said. "By the way, you look great."

Optimus grinned, as beautiful a thing as a human-type as it was as a Cybertronian. "It's strange being this short."

Morshower looked at the six foot six inch figure next to him and chuckled. "Short is in the eye of the beholder."

They laughed, then divided up. Everyone would come to the hotel and check in but Optimus's vehicle mode. His format would be housed in a valet parking lot nearby where it could be accessed but protected the rest of the time. They followed Dev into town, navigated to the parking lot where Optimus consigned the majority of his body to the care of others, then climbed into Ironhide for the rest of the trip to the curved driveway of the Bellagio Hotel and Casino.

"This is quite a town," Alor said. "I can't wait to get drunk and eat something. What about the night life?"

"There's the clubs. I took the younglings to a club last night and that's how we found out that the Whites like to come gamble. I tracked all of their handlers and the data is waiting," Ratchet said. "You, me and Prowl on the town. Do I hear an amen?"

He heard a lot of guff, slag and laughter.

They walked inside to check everyone in, getting a lot of admiring looks from women and a few men here and there as they walked to an elevator. In seconds, they were entering the room that belonged to Ratchet. Everyone inside greeted them, then they all waited as Prime looked around the palatial space. He turned to Ratchet, then grinned. "Remind me to have you make my travel arrangements," he said.

"Done deal," Ratchet said amidst the laughter. "What's the status on the reptilians?"

"They're getting up. They called. They want to have breakfast with us," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "What about it? Unless of course we have to go to divinity school today."

Prowl glanced at them, then Ratchet. "I'm sure there's a story here … a tawdry story filled with blatant violations of away team protocols and general conduct rules for officers all of which spell stockade time for the lot of you."

"Nope," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Laughter greeted that, then Prime turned to Sunstreaker. "Why don't you, Sideswipe, Springer and Drift dine with them. If they wish to spend time in your company, by all means agree. Let us know what they do and say."

Sunstreaker nodded, then glanced at Ratchet. "You coming, Ada?"

"No. I pass my spangle covered baton to Springer. Do you think you can handle it?" Ratchet grinned at his son.

Springer smirked back. "I'll try. I realize I don't carry that special streak of insanity that animates you but I'll give it a try."

Snickers greeted that as the four walked to the door and beyond. Ratchet smirked at them, then Ironhide. "Don't get too comfortable, Ironhide. This is my town now."

"Oh Primus," Ironhide said with a grin. "Where are the enablers located?"

"I have their main office, their warehouse outside of town and their homes. Given that its Friday which apparently seems to be every day of the week here, they could be off work or working, home or not. This town has no rules."

Prime nodded. "Break up the list. All of us look for and locate their homes and work spaces. I want a schematic of the area around them, everything that might be a problem to us and meet back here in three joors. Then we can get together and devise a plan to find out what's going on here relating to the Tall Whites."

"Do we dare let these neophytes go out alone on these mean streets?" Ratchet asked Dev who grinned and shrugged. "I'm having the willies just thinking about the other four wandering around Sin City without someone holding their leash.

"You can't learn if you don't burn. Once in a while anyway," Dev said with a grin. Ratchet broke up the list of the ten individuals both field and office operatives that appeared to be the human support team of the Tall Whites. They walked down to the street, then began to go their ways using incredibly good GPS of the city and its wide open suburbs. They would meet back up three hours later to compare notes.

-0-A suburban office ghetto

There were endless numbers of buildings that were two story, plain colored who held the names of holding companies, insurance, shipping and office management on same sized signs. They had parking lots, some of them quite full but all of them seemed the same. They were well lit, had large windows and their grounds were meticulous in upkeep. Nestled in the middle in an upper floor suite of rooms, Bravo Imports was located. It was a small company who managed rare items of interest to wealthy collectors. It was discreetly buried among the drabness of the nondescript businesses and buildings of which it was a part.

Optimus Prime leaned against the side of Prowl's vehicle alt mode. With him was Prowl himself and Glenn Morshower who looked like a tourist who came to play golf. Prowl had modified his cruiser, losing the police markings and attributes. It was jet black and sleek, ready to outrun everyone in this and all the surrounding towns if necessary. "What have you discerned, Prowl, about Bravo Imports besides that its a front business for the aliens and their enablers?"

"This is ground zero for the operation and all the needs of the aliens are met through this business. They require things, clothing and other items that are purchased and shipped from this location. They make money through the acquisition and sale of tech that is rather simple in terms of comparison to us but highly delightful to humans and this is where they do their business," Prowl said.

"What sorts of tech, Prowl?" Morshower asked.

"Computers and phone tech among others. Touch screens came from them apparently. So did WiFi. You had the ideas, you just got a tech boost," Prowl said. "Also retinal and fingerprint scanning for security and other uses."

"Damn. I can touch screen my phone and its tech is from the aliens," Morshower marveled. "Something tells me that we're getting the short end of the stick on the exchange."

"Something tells me that we do not know all of it. I am sure there have been military improvements made from their tech as well. I do not believe that alien tech in human hands has never been used for weapons," Prime said as he stared at the building. He was scanning, looking at it with his enhanced abilities.

"I agree, though I shudder to know what it might be," Morshower said.

"We know where they headquarter. Now we need to find their homes," Prowl said. "If and when we sweep them up we will need to know where they live."

They turned to the patrol car and began to locate and map the location of the last three places on their portion of the list. Two of them were homes and one was a private club where they liked to hang out. Oddly enough, it was located on a street numbered 51.

-0-Allie and Ratchet

They drove along the street looking for the house number that was on the list. They had three of the slaggers to trace and they had just finished their second. They would regroup at the Bellagio in a few minutes traffic allowing. "This is my kind of town, Ratchet. I'm serious about you, me and Prowl tying one on."

Ratchet snickered. "You know you won't get an argument from me. By the way, I haven't eaten breakfast so when we get back I'm going to suggest lunch. You have to see The Buffet to believe it."

"I'm in," Allie said. He grinned at Ratchet. "I'm good for new experiences."

"You can use my bathroom," Ratchet said with a laugh as they pulled over to map the neighborhood of the last name on their list. When that was over they began to migrate back to the Bellagio.

-0-Ironhide and John Fulton

They mapped the last house, an apartment in a high rise condo, then began to ride back toward the strip and the big hotels. "I came here once when I was a younger man and boy how this place has changed."

"I like towns with things to do," Ironhide said. "This is like Kaon in the orn but with money, class, order, amenities, hope, streets and running water."

They both laughed. "When do we get to go to Cybertron?"

"It's on the agenda," Ironhide said as he pulled out. They were on their way back to the hotel to compare notes and regroup. It would be a very pleasant ride through heavy traffic to the Bellagio.

-0-At Ratchet's hotel suite

They watched Prowl put the finished detailed map up on the wall in virtual reality. It was an overlay of the city with the major spots brightly detailed showing everyone and everything that was important. It was like a very detailed monitor image without the monitor. Morshower grinned. "There are people who would kill you to claim the tech you're using to project that, Prowl."

Prowl glanced at him, then smirked slightly. "They can try."

" **THAT'S OUR PROWLER!** " Ratchet said. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat," Ratchet said rising from his plush chair.

Everyone stared at him, then Fulton and Morshower arose. "If you're buying, I'm joining," John said with a chuckle.

"I'm not buying," Ratchet said grinning at the two humans who were nearly his height for a change. "Dad over there is."

Prime grinned. "Is this a challenge?"

"It is, ya big girl," Ratchet said. "Come on. Let's go eat."

They gathered, half of them reluctantly, then went down to the lobby. A stroll through the glory that was the lobby of the Bellagio was made, then they paused in the doorway of the Work and Wonder known as The Buffet. Ratchet glanced at Ironhide and Prime who were staring at the gateways to the Matrix with silent expressions. "Here among the heathens, among those Who Knowest Not What They Do, The Slaggers, lies the footpath to the Matrix. Here lyeth paradise."

"Whoa." -Prime, Ironhide, Alor, Glenn, John and even Prowl

-0-TBC 45-1-16 g **edited 5-2-16**

NOTES:

Thanks, Leoness. I am of the opinion that strippers enjoy making those watching dance to their tune, that they do the dance for themselves first. I would. :D:D:D Hugs, my dear Leoness.

***Mufti can mean civilian clothes worn by soldiers off duty or an Islamic scholar. My intention is to use slang where it fits, so this means clothing, not scholars. It is an Arabic word apparently used by the British to indicate civilians clothes from way the heck back in the day.

Rap sheet: a listing by police of someone's arrests


	137. Chapter 137

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 137)

 **NOTE: LEONESS! BWAHAHAHA!** I fixed that glitch. My Dell did what Dells do, it died in agony a lot sooner than it was supposed to so I bought this thing. It was a boo-boo that I have to retrain myself to use. Its wider, has the keypad on the side which makes my fingers hit the wrong key and did I say it had no touch screen? Always get touch screen, Padwans. :D:D:D Hugs, my deaR Leoness. :D:D:D:D:D

PSS Alaska is heading toward 24 hours of daylight. Sitting in the house goofing around at what you think is around 6 PM can too often be 11:00. :D I will shift my internal chronometer to compensate so I don't miss a deadline again. :D

-0-On Holy Ground in Las Vegas Nevada

"How ya doing there, Prowler?"

Prowl peered over a plate loaded sky high with King crab legs which were flown in from Alaska every few days for the Bellagio kitchen. He was cracking them and stuffing his face in an almost orgiastic display of delight. Everyone at the table had mounded plates which didn't include the extra one for a heaping mound of 'orbs of deliciousness' for Ironhide so Prowl wasn't unusual in that regard. What was hilarious was his refusal to partake in the bounty until he saw the seafood section. He had trailed them acting as the team's buzz kill until he saw the diverse and delectable array of crab and shrimp. "I'm adequate," Prowl said gazing at Ratchet for the joke, then he returned to shelling his pile of nirvana onto his plate.

"How are you doing, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"You can't put a whole orb into your mouth here, Ratchet. It can choke ya. I'm going to have to clear that up with Percy and 'Jack," Ironhide said as he picked up a chicken drumstick. He took a bite, then shuttered his eyes. "This is great. It all tastes like ours. How did Rampage do that?"

"He's Primus Blessed," Ratchet said with a grin. No one but Miss Priss disagreed.

Prowl glanced up from behind the pile of crab legs in front of him. "Blasphemer."

"Eat, little piggy," Ratchet said as he continued to cut up his prime rib. The scale of the food presented here had nearly derailed everyone so Ratchet continued to monitor their bliss against any kind of spasm that they hadn't figured out and planned for in Sciences back home. "How about you, Alie?"

"I'm bringing Blackjack here. And Raptor and the others. We can make it a swinging weekend, you and us. Oh, and the infant there," Alie said as he savored beef barbecue ribs in sauce. Ironhide grinned but continued eating. "This is so good," Alor said savoring the messy delight.

"What about you, Optimus? How are you doing?"

"I am quite content," he said with a slight smirk to Ratchet. "We should take pictures for the next staff meeting. Maybe its my turn to supply something for the good of the order."

"Got ya covered," Ratchet said as he buttered an orb. Of course, a number of them would be of Prowl of the Sweaty Brow laboring over the detached arms of a once sentient sea creature. But that was for later.

-0-In a bar on the strip

They sat at a table watching Sunstreaker whip Howsl's ass at the pool table nearby. The place was cozy and darkish with low lighting, filled with punters and served great beer. They were chatting as the reptilians were as comfortable around the bots as they were with them. "What a town," Hersl said with a sigh. "I'm going to be sad to leave."

"You and me both," Sideswipe said. "What do you do in Romania?"

"I'm a merchant," Hersl said. "I brought two of my best employees here as a reward for their good service."

"I want to work for you," Drift said with a grin. He was stirring a mixed drink idly with a thin red straw that came with it, nursing it along. None of them were drinking very fast but all of them were watching Howsl rack the balls up for another go around with Sunny.

"What do you do?" Hersl asked.

Sideswipe grinned. "We're going to divinity school when we get back to Kansas. Our old dad, Otis, wants us to carry on the family tradition."

"What's that?" Thayo asked with fascination.

"Serving humbly our god," Sideswipe replied with a solemn face. "Right, Springer? Drift?"

Springer quashed his grin. "It's our duty to serve. We have for generations. Why, Jon, here," he said glancing at Sideswipe, "He's volunteered to become a monk." He signed off on the internet, mentally thanking the humans for being so open about their spirituality, then settled in to lie. "Monks live a pretty severe life. They don't drink, sleep around or lie. He's going to live in a monastery, pray day and night and eat porridge."

The two aliens looked at Sideswipe who was having an intense conversation internally with his 'brothers'. "That's admirable of you. To do that for the betterment of the world is an admirable thing," Thayo said as he listed this side of the yawning pit of drunkenness.

"Thanks," Sideswipe said with a smirk. "I do what I can."

-0-At the door of The Buffet

"Why don't you catch us up on your cover story, Ratchet," Optimus as he turned to Ratchet. The big medic grinned at his fearless and incredibly handsome leader. "I personally would love to hear it," Optimus said. "I'm sure that everyone here would."

"I'll record it for the court martial later," Prowl said dryly.

"That's the Prowler we know and love," Ratchet said with a snicker. "Well, my name is Otis Ratchet. You can thank Sideswipe for that. He took over in a lull and now we're stuck with Gordon Drift, Springer Burner, Dev Conrad and Jon and Sunny Swipe."

"Remind me never to allow him near the planning for undercover missions," Prowl said with a smirk. "Otis."

Ratchet smirked back, then grinned. "Here's the best part. I took them to a strip club to show the aliens a good time. I told them that we were here before I sent my boys off to Divinity School."

Laughter drove them to a more secure place near a beautiful fountain. "Divinity School," Ironhide said with a grin. "You're certifiable."

"That was genius," Ratchet said. "You're all jealous."

"Of a strip club? Really?" Prowl said with his usual snooty disgust wrapped around amusement and a deeply buried seething desire to swing too.

"You're all going to one tonight. I promised the aliens we'd do it again and you're coming," Ratchet said with a lie.

"Not on your life." -Prowl

"I'm in. When do we go?" -Alor

: **OLE MECH! WHAT THE FRAG!**?: -Ironhide blowing his stack off line to keep his decorum

Ratchet turned to Optimus. "Well? What about it, ya big girl?"

Optimus snickered, then grinned. "Okay."

" **WHAT!?"** -Prowl forgetting his decorum

"Let's go find the boys shall we?" Ratchet asked with a grin. He turned to go and the others followed. He grinned as he led the way through the incredible concourse of the hotel. :Optimus:

:What?:

:You just want to watch Prowl squirm out of his element:

:Bingo:

They walked out the door and onto the street.

-0-In the hotel later

They were going clubbing that night having introduced the aliens to the newcomers in the lobby. Everyone seemed just fine and dandy given that the aliens were half in the bag already. Dinner would be had, then everyone would meet back up at the strip club. The reptiles had wanted to pay for this round but were told in no uncertain terms that it was their patriotic duty to entertain any visitors to America from Romania. E pluribus unum.

Prowl was sorting data from the devices planted at the houses and work spaces of the humans who managed the Tall Whites. Checking off from Mars, noting that things were going full pace on Cybertron due to the excellent work of everyone there coordinated by the regional commanders, hearing that Razorclaw and the other slaggers in the local cluster were still laying low, Optimus Prime sat in a big comfy chair to watch Prowl. He even watched the data being organized on the virtual reality screen Prowl was using.

Nearby playing cards, Drift, Devcon, Springer, Sunny, Sideswipe and Ironhide passed the time. Ratchet who was scanning the internet for information about their soon-to-be enlarged and expedited presence here turned to Prime. "I've asked Warren to find compound where we can purchase all the houses there to use for our base. I told him to bury our presence. He's on it. He found an enclave of new houses in a suburb close to where the slaggers we're watching work and live. It has six houses and a single street entrance into the area which is a dead end with the houses built in a circle around the road. He's going to buy it in an expedited process and we can figure out what you need us to do."

Optimus nodded. "I think that given Harris is part of the security detail that protects the Whites, we need to watch them and gather intel rather than arrest or disrupt this. There is no telling how deep and wide this project is. Rounding them up now will not do anything about our ultimate problem, the presence inside the government of a shadowy group doing things that not everyone will be aware of. We have some experience in that ourselves."

Ratchet nodded. "It would be simplistic of us to assume that its only related to this country and not others. It would also I believe include corporations that are now world wide and interlinked. People go from government to business to the military and back again all the time here."

Prime nodded. "This may be a good way for us to dig down and find them. Intel Martin was purchased by Owen Harris. His new entity is part of the security detail of the Tall Whites. He may or not know that but his facility with electronics might have a source other than his own imagination."

"One of the things we might do here when we settle in to our compound is to put a data team on the search for everything that's related to this problem and all its other expanding stuff. They won't know we're looking and their security is not up to our expertise," Ratchet said.

Prime nodded as Prowl turned to them. "Warren just messaged me. We have the enclave. We have to get the keys and sign papers in the realtor's office. He's putting it under a family name … Ark and that's who we're supposed to sign off for the contracts. He assumes we can concoct the identity paperwork, the poor man."

"We can," Ratchet said pulling out his edited identity card stating he was 'Otis Ratchet' and a member of the Gamma Team of Strikers attached to Global Nest. There of course was no Gamma team but Sideswipe considered it hilarious to design his ID card as so.

Prowl smirked. "Gamma team. That's confirmation of a lot of things for me."

"Slagger. Everyone needs to adjust their ID papers to Ark. Sideswipe, make our identity papers work. We have to sign off on a property and need a few things," Ratchet said glancing over his shoulder at one of his many nefarious and criminally trending infants.

It would take a moment but he did, pulling from his subspace a kit that could make anything out of nothing. Prowl gazed at his cards, then Sideswipe with a gimlet eye. "I see you still have it."

"I never lost it," Sideswipe said subbing his kit as the others laughed and weighed in.

"That wasn't intended to be a compliment, Sideswipe," Prowl said as he tucked the cards into his shirt pocket.

Laughter greeted that. Then Ratchet stood and stretched. "Let's go take care of that, then head for dinner. It's almost time to take these virgins here to the strip club," he said nodding to the four newbies. "We can't keep our reptilian friends waiting."

Sunstreaker snickered. "Aliens passing as humans chasing aliens passing as humans are going to a strip club with aliens passing as humans chasing aliens passing as humans."

"Just another day among the Autobots," Ratchet said as the others gathered up to go.

Bullshit and gab would be exchanged as they wandered downward and made their way to the street. A series of cabs took them across town delivering them to a real estate agency that looked high end and busy. Ratchet turned to Prime with a grin. "Let's give them a show."

"Oh slag. No way. Go in, sign the papers, then leave," Prowl said glowering at Ratchet.

"What sort of show?" Optimus asked with a grin.

"A good one. You and me are from Peoria. We came here to get married. Now we have to move our entire family here and put down roots. We're in the … we print and sell holy tracts. We distribute all manner of holy books. Then of course, there's the sideline in porn."

Huge umbrage was drowned out by hysterical laughter including Prime as they sorted out their story. Then they walked as a group into the building, got their broker and walked to a conference room where the transaction would be completed. Ratchet sat next to Prime who was grinning at Prowl who sat across from him. The others were standing around, sitting on a couch or leaning against a wall. A small man walked in with a bundle of papers. He smiled, shook everyone's hand, then sat. "Well, this is very nice," he said.

He was short, round, sweet natured and had an air of kindly regard. He was a partner in the most successful real estate business in Nevada and was highly liked by customers and others alike. "Thank you for coming. This is one of the fastest deals I've closed in a long time."

"We've fallen in love with this town, right?" Ratchet asked as he looked at Prime with sickeningly lovey eyes.

"We have," Optimus said with a grin as he settled in to play his part.

"We're from Peoria," Ratchet began as Prowl stepped on his foot under the table. He glanced at Prowl, then the nice man, Jeffrey Osborn who listened with fascination. The room was filled with very big, unusually handsome men. Even for here that was unusual. "We came here with our party to get married. Didn't we?" he asked looking at Prime with a lovely dovey expression.

Prowl felt his gorge rise along with everyone else in the room but Ratchet, Prime and the broker. "I think we have papers to sign …?" he asked as he shot Ratchet poisonous optics.

"Oh yes," Jeffrey said with a grin. He pulled out sheaves of paperwork, then began to instruct Prime and Ratchet as the 'spouse' and thus co-owner where to sign and initial. Seemingly several hundred of those later, the broker sat back with a smile. "We are done."

"Thank you so much," Ratchet said. "You've made our special day that much more."

Prowl shifted in his chair and didn't bother to hide his nausea. Everyone else alternated between laughter and a deep desire to dance. Alor who was watching with wonderment arose with the others. A huge folder of papers were given to Ratchet as both he and Prime chatted with the nice human.

"If we can ever do anything for you again, please don't hesitate to contact us. I wish you both the greatest happiness with your marriage," Jeffrey said with a genuine smile and sense of pleasure.

"Thank you. It's been such a long and hard road. But he finally proposed, didn't you?" Ratchet asked with a syrupy grin. "Why it was so romantic ..."

Prowl grabbed his arm and pulled Ratchet to the door.

" **WE'LL HAVE TO DO LUNCH, JEFFREY! IT'S QUITE A STORY!"** Ratchet said as the group fogged out to get him outside.

Prime who shook Jeffrey's hand walked out with a huge grin on his face. Jeffrey for his part smiled. "What a nice group," he said to himself before he walked to his office nearby to finish the 1.5 million dollar sale.

Outside, Optimus paused to watch Prowl slap Ratchet around a moment. "Autobots," he said with a huge belly laugh. "Let's roll out."

They would when the cabs finally came.

TBC 5-3-16 **edited 5-3-16**


	138. Chapter 138

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 138)

-0-In a neighborhood in a suburb of Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, Earth

They came in droves, workers who were assembling the necessaries for the new neighbors in the brand new neighborhood. Around them living in McMansions in the middle of an arid place, masses of neighbors went about their business, some of them snoopy and some with the harried indifference of suburbia. They were having very tall fences built around the houses, all of them interconnected with internal gates. Landscaping such as it was began to bloom in six huge front and back yards after the arrival of a landscaping firm.

The usual trappings of life in a house on Earth appeared as well including furnishings that included the usual bed/living/dining stuff. The rest would be supplied by space bridge from Mars, desks, work tables, tech and technicians who would never see the light of day if possible. The entire apparatus would be hooked into the satellite system overhead on the down low and be served by the ultra secret processes built into the Midway Array Satellite System or as the humans called it, 'MASS' and no one including the humans would know what it said or relayed.

Sitting on the hood of Prowl's alt mode, leaning against the side of Ironhide's, Prowl, Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide marveled at the speed with which Warren Roberts moved. "Warren should come and organize our house," Ratchet said with a grin.

Ironhide glanced at him. "We're over organized as it is now."

"Ironhide took over a hall closet in the new addition and turned it into a bomb locker," Ratchet said. **"HE HAS BOMBS AND BULLETS, GUNS AND KNIVES NEXT TO THE BERTH ROOMS OF OUR SPARKLINGS!"**

Everyone looked at Ironhide who shrugged. "The bombs are dummies. Those are my tools. **I PUT BACON ON THE TABLE WITH MY TOOLS!"**

"You're a dork, Ironhide," Prowl said.

"I think you are, Ironhide," Prime said with a snicker.

More trucks arrived with more stuff as a pair of women from the neighborhood gathered in front of one of the houses. They were walking dogs and paused a moment to watch the show. Then they moved on, crossing a path to another cul-de-sac of houses where they entered one.

"Well, there's some of the neighbors," Ratchet said.

"I hope they're not the snoopy sort," Prowl said.

They would be.

-0-At RTR Tools, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"And that's how you temper the blade to make it nearly unbreakable," Ravel said as he put a blade back into the fiery coals of their forge.

"When does it cool off, Amma?" Fireball asked.

"I will bring it out to cool in this oil bath," Ravel said pointing to a big pail of dark oil. "I put it there to temper and cool down so it won't twist or break. You can lose a blade at any point in the process. You have to always follow the steps and be patient."

"Why don't you let him put the blade into the oil, Ravel? I think our boy will enjoy it," Tie said with a grin.

"I think that would be lovely," Ravel said sweetly. He pulled a mitten, then handed it to Fireball. "Grip the tongs tightly, then put it in the oil straight down. Watch what happens."

Fireball nodded, then with the mitt in servo gripped the tongs. He pulled the blade out with its red hot glowing surface crackling with the odd bit of dark material which burned and fell off. He turned, walked to the oil bath and with a glance for encouragement from his grand genitors plunged it straight into the oil. It flared into flame as the blade ignited it, then settled slowly as the blade cooled off. He grinned. "That was fun."

"Fun, my sparkling, is making your **own** blade," Tie said. He held up a blank, a piece of steel that was square shaped. "Let me show you how to layer this metal, melding it together. Then we can begin folding and pounding it out until it becomes a blend of all the parts. We can shape and temper the blade, then make the handle. You'll have a blade you made yourself."

Fireball smiled. "Will it be like an RTR Tool? Your tools are the best ever. All the mechs at the station talk about them like they were made by Lady Solus."

Both of them laughed. "We can't touch Her skill," Ravel said squeezing Fireball's servo. "But we can honor Her with everything we make. We make the appropriate prayers and chants when we make them at the right stages of the process. It makes them blessed and helps protect their owners. We do this in memory of Her."

Fireball nodded taking the steel and alloy pieces from his grandpa with almost reverence. "I get to make one too. Wow."

They grinned at him, then spent the morning going through the laborious process of melding, flattening and folding, then re-flattening the blade of what would become a long gloriously beautiful knife made in what was called on Earth as the Toledo School but known in ancient times on Cybertron as the Solus Method. In more modern ones it was called the RTR School. It would take a few orns but in the end when he went back to the station he would have the most beautiful knife he ever saw. It would be four feet long, have a hilt wrapped in emerald colored leather-textured wire with verses from the Chronicles etched into the blade. Five other dreads would have the chance on their time off to make one for themselves. It would be glorious.

-0-At the Bellagio, at ground zero of Operation Get the Buggers, Las Vegas later that same day

Ironhide sat in a comfy chair watching the teevee with the sound turned down. Optimus was silently going over the latest slag from everywhere, signing off on this and agreeing or not with that. Prowl was correlating information as it came in and Ratchet was going over the plan for the mission unfolding. They were going to dovetail a number of outstanding things into this, a stealth mission among the humans. They would be watching and perhaps at some point putting end to the Tall White visitation here, see who in the government(s) had their brief and why they were hiding aliens, track Owen Harris and Company as well as the Resistance/Family/Underground/MECH who were silent lately which didn't bode well for the future. By the time they were fully online they would be networked with every form of communication on Earth, be listening in and watching those directly as they used their computer screens and tracking leads everywhere. Because they would have access to the faces of the communicators they would be able to build a network of information along with faces. The nerds of Mars made it possible to pass unnoticed and they were going to work the slag out of it.

Until caught.

Then they would deal with that fallout.

Until then, forward ho.

Prime logged off, then turned to Ratchet. "I want you to head this mission, Ratchet. You have the most ease and information about passing in this society than the rest of us. You will headquarter at the compound and run the show."

Ironhide glanced at Prime. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Prime said with a grin. "I am reassigning you, Alor, to this posting as strategist. I am also assigning Blackjack as security. We cannot have anyone find out what we have done here."

Alor grinned at Ratchet, then nodded. "I'm in."

"Prowl will liaison. He will come regularly and go over the intel. This is not just about the Tall Whites. We want to get into the shadow governments and the opposition before things get out of hand. If Owen Harris is part of the security apparatus of the Tall Whites now as it would appear, then the possibility of tech transfer is extreme. It is his forte, electronics and tech." Prime looked at Ironhide. "Where are the others?"

"They're in a bar down the street playing pool with the reptiles."

"I want them taken out of town to the desert. I want them collected. We know where the Tall Whites are and I'm going to have Jazz data mine the entire area. I want Luna to deep scan their domain and I want them tracked coming and going. If they sneeze, I want film." He looked at Ratchet and Alor. "I want you to blend in becoming as human as you can. The cover was devised by Prowl." He looked at Prowl with a nod and a slight smirk.

Prowl looked at his datapad. "You are the head of a large family who lives in the compound. Most of the family will be elderly who will be housebound. The others, Alor, Blackjack, Bumblebee as the 'child' and Arcee as the 'teenager' will be a family." He looked at Ratchet with amusement. "You will be the visible elder. The other elders, our tech team, will be bed ridden of course and not available for visitation. You however will be the elder who is. You will be the grandma. Literally. You will assume the role of Elsa Ark-Stone, an elderly writer who is living in Las Vegas for health reasons and brought your family with you. You have elderly housebound siblings, a 'husband' who is suffering from dementia and seldom comes out, and grandchildren to raise from your half wit children," Prowl said. He paused. "That one was easy, Ironhide. We expect that you will be available if the need ever arises that someone has to see you."

Ironhide who was listening with an ever deepening frown glanced at Prime. "What the frag?"

"I am going to need you with me most of the time, Ironhide and the rest will be with the children," Prime said. "This gives you a reason for not being seen unless absolutely necessary. I do not countenance it but you never know with humans."

"And me? How old am I supposed to be?" Ratchet asked as he impaled Prowl with his eyes.

"About 80. You have old lady sag. You have thinning white hair, watery blue eyes and use a walker," Prowl said with a grin. "Touche, slagger."

"Frag you, fragger," Ratchet said as he stood. "You want me to be a femme? Why?"

"Several reasons," Prime said leaning back into his chair to be amused by the unfolding antics of the punters. "First, its hilarious. Secondly, it will help us learn more about humans. We are here to understand them better so we can track them when they pose a threat. This is a serious learning curve, Ratchet. No one will suspect an old lady. By they way, that was Prowl's idea."

Ratchet cast a glance at Prowl who was enjoying himself tremendously. "You have to tell me?" he replied. He scoured the internet, then grinned. "How close is this to your ideal, Prowl?" Ratchet seemed to vibrate like a heat illusion on the desert. When he coalesced again, everyone stared at him with giant surprise. "You mean like this?"

"Uh, no. I don't think Jessica Rabbit was what I had in mind," Prowl said with a frowny face. Prime recorded it for future reference. **"THAT IS NO ONE'S AMMA!** Cooperate."

"I will," Ratchet said changing back to his first format, a big handsome male. "I do have a request, Optimus. In the spirit of kumbaya as it were."

"No." -Prowl

"I would like to -" -Ratchet

"NO!" -Prowl

"When Prowler comes that he has to-"

"You have to live with me, Optimus." -Prowl all frowny again

"Be a big old girl too, you big girl. Sir," Ratchet finished with a giant smile.

"I think that is a good idea. I think the more of us with different experiences with humans including the feminine, the better. We have the tech. We need to use it to learn what we can." Prime glanced at Prowl. "That is an order."

Prowl stared at him with a dark expression, then Ratchet. "I hate you."

" **TO KNOW ME IS TO LOVE ME!** By the way, feel free to use Jessica Rabbit if you feel it," Ratchet said grabbing Prowl in a big bear hug.

"I think my work here is finished," Optimus said before a pillow hit him in the face.

-0-Out in the desert

They stood around their vehicles, tall men with nice clothing. One was bigger than the others. He sat on the hood of a black sleek sedan that looked like a rocket on wheels. Coming down the road in the distance, throwing a dust trail behind them, the rest of their party was making their way over. It was a rutted road through a dry wash and all of them were meeting up out here. The Reptilians were ready to do anything with the boys, such was the rapport so driving out into the desert was an easier sale than they expected. They pulled up, then everyone climbed out. Walking to Prime and his party, the seven fake men both metallic and reptilian gathered around the sedan. "We're here," Springer said with a grin. "Our best friends here are as well."

Three lizard-human men grinned at them, the buzz they had been building all morning a comfortable thing. Prime grinned back in spite of himself. "I am Optimus Prime. I am aware of your altered appearance but I want you to know that we mean you no harm. We greet you as friends in the spirit of brotherhood."

Thayo glanced at the others, then Prime. "You know about that?" he asked.

Even Prime blinked at the remark. "We are aware that you are reptilian aliens from outside this system."

The three glanced at each other, then grinned at Prime. "Alright."

Prime looked at Drift, Springer and the twins. They grinned and shrugged. "They were calling us humans since yesterday. I don't think they give a frag that we know they're snake aliens," Springer said.

Hersl slapped him on the shoulder. "We don't."

Prime paused a moment uncertain how to continue. "You do know we are not humans."

"We know. You smell different," Howsl said. "In fact, you don't have a smell. We know you're some kind of facsimile, right?"

Prime glanced at Prowl and Ironhide who looked as surprised as he was. He looked at them. "Why are you not bothered or alarmed at this information?"

"Because we shared food with you," Thayo said to Springer as the others nodded.

"Okay," Springer said.

Thayo looked at Springer. "We know you're okay. We ate and drank with you. You're fine whoever you are."

It was silent a moment, then Prowl stepped forward. "Do you know about the Metallics that are around this area?"

They nodded. "We hate them. They attack our ships and settlements. Like the others, the Faisians."

"Faisians?" Prowl asked.

"Tall white aliens," Thayo replied. "They're both on our shit list."

Prowl blinked, then looked at Springer who grinned sheepishly. "They picked up some slang from us."

"Fuck yeah," Hersl replied. "I shall teach them all to the Prefect of the People." The others nodded.

Prowl was dead ended from the dichotomy of what was happening versus what they expected so Ratchet stepped up for him. "There are two groups of Metallics. One is bad and the other is good."

"Do you say so," Howsl said. What he meant was unclear.

Ratchet nodded. "Decepticons are bad. Autobots who wear this," he said moving his sleeve up to show his Autobrand, "they're the good guys."

The three looked at each other, then back to Ratchet. "Alright," Hersl said.

Optimus looked at Springer who grinned and shrugged. "They're aliens. They have this thing about eating and drinking together. It's sort of a trust exercise." He glanced at Hersl. "Right?"

Hersl nodded. "That's true."

"I guess we passed," Drift said with a chuckle.

Hersl, Howsl and Thayo nodded. "You did. Tell me about the bad Metallics and we will tell you about the Tall Whites," Thayo said.

Prowl stared at them with mystification. Could it really be this easy? "Well, okay," he ventured, then began.

-0-TBC 5-4-16 **edited 5-20-16**

NOTES:

A literary thing you might either know or wondered about. When you talk about a god/God/goddess, every word that names them … Solus or the pronouns, she, her has to be capitalized.

"Solus Prime is a goddess in the Pantheon of the Transformers and She is revered. All of Her efforts were for the good."

You do that addressing a god figure because its respectful and correct.


	139. Chapter 139

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 139)

-0-On a desert back road

"There was a war on a planet called Cybertron. Our people who are peaceful were overrun by a terrorist leader named Megatron. We have fought this war for millions of years. Right now, we are regrouping on the planet beyond this one and these people, the humans are our allies. The forces led by Megatron are called the Decepticons and they are the ones harming you, those and their free booting allies. We are led by Optimus," Prowl said nodding to the big human male leaning against his alt mode. "We are the Autobots. We are here to keep the peace and rescue our people. We have no designs on you or your world."

They nodded, then looked at Prime. "We saw how you can transform yourself. Please. Do it now," Thayo said as the others nodded.

Prime stepped away from Prowl, then nodded. "Uh … I can't," he said remembering the problem at hand.

Ratchet smirked slightly, then looked at the others. "Who among us can at the moment?"

Drift smirked. Then he de-rezzed. The reptilians murmured among themselves in an approving tone, then marveled as Drift transformed into his root mode. A twenty-five foot robotic mechanism stood before them with a slight grin on his face.

Thayo walked to his ped, then rapped it with his knuckles. "This is impressive," he said glancing at the Autobrand on Drift's shoulder. "That marking is the Autobots. It isn't the marking on the others." He turned to Prime. "I will tell you about the Whites."

Drift transformed back, then his facsimile returned. Thayo touched his arm, then nodded. "Impressive tech." He turned to Prime. "We are the People and we have lived in our sector of space a long time. We trade with the others and maintain our own security. The Faisians were also there but they were not trustworthy. Ever. They have their problems. Their star is shedding its skin and they are placed in jeopardy of extinction. They have been all over the local cluster gathering samples willingly or not from everyone they meet. They found you and your genetic material was viable for their needs.

"They have been here a long time off and on and so have we. We left here a while ago and haven't been back but they have. Aliens all over this sector have devised a peacekeeping and dispute settling device called the White Council. White indicates pure meaning pure intentions. No one is allowed to bother anyone and many are the local planets that are emergent yet not space going that are on quarantine like this one. I would assume that they know about you on the planet over from this one."

"Then this White Council … they know of the incursions by the Faisians here?" Prime asked.

"It is debatable. We don't belong to it. We prefer our independence. That allows us to defend ourselves from others without asking first. We are located closest to the Barren and its dangers beyond. There are many dangerous aliens out there including those who roam and those who prey on others for their livelihood. It takes too long for us to check in with them from where we live to prevent catastrophe so we aren't part of their council. We are of necessity alone," Howsl stated.

"You don't seem afraid of us," Ratchet asked curiously.

Howsl grinned. "We've broken bread with you."

"It matters that much?" Drift asked.

"It's the seal on the deal, human," Hersl said. "We don't break bread with those who don't earn our trust. We would die first."

It was silent a moment. "We would like to make alliances with others who are peaceful. We would make mutual defense pacts bringing our tech and expertise to bear to help you secure your frontiers. We do not like nor do we make war. We will defend, but not attack," Prime said.

"We know," Howsl said as the others nodded.

"Just because we had pizza and got drunk together," Springer suggested.

The three grinned. "That's the seal of the bargain. The rest you earned by your treatment of us. We are intuitive and can tell almost instantly friend from foe. We understand that our normal appearance is loathed among the humans. But you have taken us as we are. You knew we were reptilians, right?" Howsl asked.

The bots nodded.

"Then you showed your quality. We ate and drank to seal the alliance. The Prefect of the People will be well pleased," Hersl said.

"I am as well," Prime said nodding.

"What about showing yourself to us or is that taboo?" Ironhide asked.

They stared at him, then each other. That is when they transformed back to who they actually were. There was a soft glow that encompassed them, then they seemed to straighten up forever. Before them wearing long pants but little else were three extremely tall, extremely muscular lizard men. They were sixteen or so feet in height, nearly optic level with Prowl and covered in scaly skin of different shades from light brown to dark green. They had elongated faces like alligators and reptilian eyes. They had long fingers and toes tipped with sharp retractable claws. They were in total amazing.

Ratchet scanned them. "You like this heat don't you."

"It's the best environment for us. We don't lie dormant in cold like humans might expect considering our appearance. We just dress for it," Howsl said.

"You need atmosphere," Ratchet concluded. "This atmosphere is more than sufficient then."

"It is. Same with the Faisians. They can breathe this too but they can also operate under water and in low atmospheres. They don't really need to breathe to get by. We need to breathe but we can handle low atmospheres and even poisoned ones," Hersl said. "We carry devices that create as well as filter what atmosphere a place has. We don't need it here. Well maybe not here but have you been to China lately?

"You have been space going a long time then," Prime asked with a slight smirk.

They nodded. "A very long time. We have treaties with most everyone along the trade routes and other places but not the Faisians. They don't have the temperament to get along with others. They're very arrogant and trigger tempered. They will kill you for any offense. We don't like them and they don't like us," Thayo said. "We came here to find them and take them out. We keep them on their toes."

"You have been enemies for a while then," Alor asked.

Howsl nodded. "For a very long time. We have no common ground."

"They said they were part of the White Council. Then that is a lie," Prime said.

Thayo nodded. "They aren't part of it. They won't follow the rules and they have their own missions and ideas. No one trusts them. No one can get along with them. They're too alien for most of us. We want to live in peace but we're ready to fight, make no mistake."

They stared at each other, the two groups, then Prime nodded. "What will your people think about a peaceful alliance with us?"

"They will like it," Hersl said. "The Prefect is my cousin."

Springer grinned. "This is the craziest mission in a while, Optimus."

Howsl grinned back. "How about dining together and sealing the deal?"

Ratchet snickered. "Nothing like second and third breakfast."

"You like that movie too?" Hersl asked. "I watched it the first night we were here. I like that Aragorn. He's a warrior."

Ironhide grinned. "I'm buying."

"Frag yeah," Thayo said with a grin. Then they shimmered returning to their human forms once more. They smirked at Ironhide. "I'm going to be expensive."

"Since when aren't ya?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Then let us go and seal the deal," Optimus said as the group began to mount up. Soon they were a convoy heading back to the city beyond and a food orgy at The Buffet in the Bellagio.

-0-Shortly later

Ratchet, Prime, Alor and Ironhide sat with Prowl formalizing the mission on Earth and the voyage they would take to the home system of the Reptilians or Trsss as they were called among themselves. Their language was almost stereotypical reptilian filled with hissing sounds and clicks. The bot's translators could manage to get the gist but it would take time and proximity for them to get the entire thing down. Oddly enough, American English would probably be the language that their negotiations would transpire through.

"I think if you manage the human interface side of things and do shifts, you can come home for the rest of the orn, Ratchet. We will assign managers to handle the operation from alpha to gamma shifts but I want you to be the face that meets and greets whenever any humans show up," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded. "I'm not sure I agree with the old lady. I was thinking something along the line of slinky and sexy."

" **NO WAY!"** Ironhide said with a smoldering gaze and not in a good way.

Ratchet grinned. "Good old dependable. I'm assuming you'll return to Cybertron and the operation on Mars?"

Prime nodded. "I will. We have to keep moving and there are four identified migrations of varying sizes forwarded to us over the deep space relay. I am also informed that another battle group surrendered on Cybertron and it would be a good thing to greet them. They're being held pending a meet up."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright. I'm available orn and night for whatever comes up. I also want you to know, Prowler, that I'm modifying your scenario here. No one knows the story but us, right?"

Prowl frowned. "No, but so what?"

"I think I'm going to be a long suffering human who's taking care of elder family members. Someone with a touch of saint in their spark. I think I want the world to know the better qualities that animate my spark and set me apart from the mere plebeian mortals around m-" That was as far as it got.

-0-Gathering in a garage in the house that would be HQ for the mission

They cleared the decks, then a small bridge aperture appeared. Stepping through, Ironhide, Springer, Drift, the twins and Prowl went back to Earth via Luna Base. Given that it was closer and could put a tiny bridge anywhere, it would be the route from Earth to anywhere else for the operation. The reptilians were leaving Earth to attend to the business of taking Prime's good will to their Prefect. Only the bots and the Tall Whites would be left to wander among the punters. By dark this same evening Jazz and his crew would be gone and all manner of security devices would be in place to track the enemy among them. The bridge collapsed leaving Ratchet and Alor alone. They glanced at each other, then grinned. "I guess we better call a cab and check out of the Bellagio. I don't want my Lamborghini aft parked around town."

"I hear ya," Ratchet said as they walked back into the huge house. It would be the HQ and had tech boxes stacked in each room. In three joors there would be bodies everywhere in this and three of the other houses setting up a complex operational center the likes only their set up in Diego could match. The other two houses would be dorms for workers, food centers and the house from which Ratchet would front the operation. That there would be amazing cars driving in every day to park around the cul de sac or in the garages, the alt forms of the tech and military personnel who would bridge here via Luna Base into the desert nearby would be unavoidable. They would drive in and go out the same way to keep things on the down low. It would unfortunately be interesting to the neighbors.

A cab drove up then exited the house, entering it to go to the strip once more. As they did, in a house nearby standing at a window with binoculars, a bored housewife and her two best friends watched the newcomers who had blitzed in and taken up residence in what appeared to be an entire circular cul de sac. There was finally some excitement in the neighborhood. They were determined to find out what it all meant.

-0-On the strip

"When will you bring Scout over?" Ratchet said as they wandered through the lobby of the Bellagio. They had checked out, lavished tips everywhere and were on their way out. "We can set up a crib in the main house and keep him happy there."

"He's coming with Blackjack. I'm going to make myself taller when he does so I can manage him. I figure eight or nine feet should do it. The ceilings of the house shouldn't be a problem. I think they're twelve feet high even in the berth rooms." They walked out, received their keys and tipped the kids with massive coin. They walked off delighted as the two entered their vehicles, a jet black Lamborghini Aventador and a spiffy search and rescue vehicle. They pulled out chatting over their radios as they joined the afternoon traffic. "You need to go home at night to keep the family upright and floating."

"I will but I want to make sure things are up to speed here. I'm linking to you, Alie and I will to 'Jack when he comes so that if something happens I can bridge in pronto," Ratchet said as they turned onto the highway that would take them to the subdivision that led toward their new encampment. "Given I live next door to the hospital, I can use their bridge."

"Done deal," Alie said as they sped along. They would be home in twenty minutes. They would park the rescue vehicle in a garage and the Lambo on the street for now. They would do so under the radar of the neighbors.

-0-Far away

They sped out of a bridge courtesy of the Prime of Cybertron and flew onward to the planet in their system that was home world to their species. It would take a moment to reach the Prefect of the People but when they finished explaining things to him he would be delighted. He would also begin to plan the 42 course dinner of welcome and alliance that would bring their people in line with that of the Prime of Cybertron. They were going to be partying in the capital soon.

-0-Blackjack

He drove through the bridge and entered onto a desert landscape. Following a beacon no one could detect but him, he headed toward the highway nearby and drove onward followed by three different high concept cars. They were techs who would begin to help with setting up the equipment that would scan the world for anyone who was part of the deep cover opposition. Nestled in a carry basket in a back seat filled with baby things, toys and what not, Scout of Mars sang to himself as he rode onward with his old pa. It would be the second planet in his little life that he would call home.

They disappeared into the gathering nighttime toward the glowing lights of Las Vegas in the distance.

-0-TBC 5-5-16 **edited 5-20-16**


	140. Chapter 140

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 140)

NOTE: I anchored into the story a new long term thread with the Vegas side track and when I do that with a new plot line I like to leave it firmly built and arranged. However … :D:D:D … I did get sidetracked into the G1 sensibility that is no longer seen in TF movies, cartoons and books. I love the humor, the goofy boy stuff of the G1 cartoon where everyone laughs including Prowl and games are played. I love the old laugh loudly as a group over a pun or joke that even included Prowl stuff, the Optimus covering his eyes when he had to terminate the Kremzeek side of things. But as always in this story, six more things are coming. :D I think I have to do a G1 story or short stories. :D

Cybertron, the Barren and Rift, the Rim, Mars, Gliese and Razorclaw wait for no bot. :D

-0-Later that night

Ratchet sat in the living room of the apartment with infants draped all over him. Some of the older ones were playing video games in the far off berth room of Fireball who had shown Ratchet his new knife with great excitement. The four little mechs had run to the berth room with him to sit and play the latest war game on the big screen in Fireball's room, their laughter and chat filtering out of the hallway nearby.

" **ADA!"**

"What?"

"You staying wif us?" Orion asked.

"I will be coming home a lot," Ratchet said. "My working is on Earth."

"Erp?" Orion asked.

Ratchet grinned, then nodded. "Erp. I have to be the boss, then come home to be with you. Amma Lolly is going to be there with Tout," he finished.

Amma Alor and Scout as presented by Orion.

"I love Amma Lolly. Amma Lolly doing this to me," Orion said, then he began to sing. Everyone of the infants on both his lap and Ironhide's watched Orion with great happiness. They turned back to their genitors when Orion was finished.

"Amma Lolly sings to you then," Ratchet said with a grin. "Appa Jack will be helping Amma Lolly too."

"Appa Jack comed to us then? Him comed to us with Lolly and Tout? I can going there, right?" Orion asked.

Ratchet considered that, then grinned. "We'll see."

Orion smiled brilliantly and so did the others. **"WE COMED TO THERE WITH LOLLY AND JACK!"** Orion clapped his hands in excitement. **"WE COMED TO PLAYING THERE WITH THEM AND TOUT!"**

"Can we, Ada?" Hero asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it," Ratchet said with a grin. "Maybe."

They smiled at each other, then their genitors. **"ADA TAKING US TO LOLLY! WE PLAYING WITH LOLLY! WE DOING THIS!"** He burst into song again.

Ironhide who was grinning at his little mirror image glanced at Ratchet. "Spectacular sparkling."

"High end and his own marching band," Ratchet said with a grin. They both paused to take an internal message. "Staff meeting first thing tomorrow. I wondered when we'd have one."

"Prime and I are visiting a couple of the shrines again. They opened a vault at the Shrine for Vector Prime and there's writing on the walls of the Shrine for the Thirteenth Autobot. Something written in Primal Vernacular. We have to go there and have Prime translate it."

"Sounds like fun. I like that shrine, the Thirteenth one. That one was for the people," Ratchet said. "I got to go there once when I was a kid and it felt much more welcoming than some of the others."

Ironhide nodded. "I know. Tomorrow, we'll get caught up on a lot of slag. We need to know what Razorclaw is up to."

"No good, obviously," Ratchet said with a grin. "You might have to bring the pain, Only One."

"I will but right now … who wants a tubbie?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

They all did.

-0-Morning, early

They walked into the school lobby with a passel of younglings including a very tall mech who was looking with barely concealed nervous energy all around. They had put the biggest youngest infants on the Yellow Bus train that ran none stop to Centurion and the Youngling Day School where the staff would herd them into the building from the station. Four sparklings danced on the ends of leashes held by their older brother, Fireball as they gathered with others at Sparkling Day. He grinned even as he wondered what it would be like to have a life where you went to school everyday and hung out with others your own age and similar interests.

" **ADA! WE GOING TO SCHOOL! WE GO IN THERE AND DOING!"** Orion exclaimed happily.

"Are you going to get a chair of doom? Are you going to get your servo patted?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide began to unharness them.

The four turned to Ratchet with big solemn optics. "I, Orion, not be bad. I, Orion good. Po-Po good. Ho-Ho good. Pax good. **BOO-BALL GOOD!** See?" he asked turning his helm slightly like a little chick looking up at the hens.

Ratchet and Ironhide laughed as Fireball leaned down and gathered them all into a hug. "You're good,"  
he said kissing them on their helms.

" **SEE! BOO-BALL SAY WE GOOD!"** Orion said as he smiled broadly. They all smiled the same way upward to the gods of their existence.

"That settles it then," Ironhide said with a grin. "Better go line up."

Kisses and hugs were had as they danced to their lines, backpacks on securely. Hero wore a little blue back pack from Earth that had once carried $375,000.00 around for a while. She loved it and it loved her. The money itself was back in a kitchen drawer on Earth for use for whatever came up. They hugged their friends and when the doors opened to let them into their classrooms, they waved and walked in happily.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Fireball waved back, then turned toward the elevator. "You're coming to a meeting with us, infant. Then you have to go back to duty."

Fireball slipped his servo into Ironhide's. "I hate to go. I like it here. I get to go to one of these schools, right?"

"You will," Ratchet said as she squeezed his arm. "Just hang on until they finish getting things squared away. You and the metro-titan kids … all of you need to have a peaceful routine." They entered the elevator, then disappeared to the streets below.

-0-In a conference room in the Ops Center at The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around, many more fogging in as they gathered to go over the sit-rep as it stood. Prowl was standing at the head of the table going over the new holographic tech with Wheeljack and Perceptor. Prime was huddled with Alpha Trion and Chevron while Lady Sela, Cyclonus and Lauren stood around them listening in as well. The groups that arrived were taking their usual places as those out in the field began to appear on monitors around the room. It was early but they were steadily arriving. Ratchet, Ironhide and Fireball entered the room, then paused to chat with the other dreads on a split screen monitor. Grins went around the room as Fireball explained, then showed the knife he had made at RTR Tools.

The knife went around the room to be admired by everyone there including the civilians. Fireball sat in a chair between Ratchet and Ironhide filled with warmth over the compliments he was given for his handiwork. He leaned into Ratchet, the feelings inside of his life now going from better to great with great a novel thing for him. When the Seeker Command arrived and sat Prowl called the meeting to order, handed out datapad agendas, then gave way to Prime.

"We are here to touch base and review the overall situation as things stand now. Some of this will be military only so let us begin with our civilian colleagues," Optimus said in his usual graceful manner.

Prowl nodded to Herling so he began. "The count of our in-school student population stands at 35,262 individuals ranging from newly separated sparklings to high end sub adults. We've taken data on the three new dreadnought younglings and have prepared to examine the six metro-titans as well. When that data is collated and organized then we'll hold meetings with you, Ironhide and Ratchet for the three dreads and you, Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous for the titan youths.

"We are ready to absorb double that many students over the next four projected migrations. We're using a formula to determine the number of expected students and even though that can be wrong given the age and settled nature of the uprooted colonies and settlements, its our best planning method thus far. We have a very robust teacher training program in the University including the related specialist skills areas in reading, physical therapy, deaf education and the like. Our teaching staff is very dedicated and we have merged our system with the Community Schools and Day Care System as directed by the agreements laid out by both groups and the School Board to improve coordination and services. The only groups that haven't merged with us are the daycare centers for Missionary and Circle children as well as Earth 1 who still retains their autonomy though we do their data. They work with us on a lot of related programs but by the nature of their calling prefer at this moment to keep their autonomy.

"We've finished the first review of the curriculum guidelines for all of the subjects taught in Intermediate Day and will be giving final editing review to the texts and all related materials applying to history, mathematics, all hard sciences such as chemistry, physics and astronomy as well as physical education and the arts. We've finished the final review of all the related materials as pertaining to Temple instruction with Lord Chevron and Lady Sela. The texts for the Temple relating to our beliefs and history are already in the schools at Youngling and Intermediate Day. The teachers at Sparkling Day will have the materials tomorrow.

"As soon as Cyclonus finishes final review of his sect's texts and related material, they will also go into Day and Intermediate. We have also included tours and excursions into the Monastery led by teachers appointed by Cyclonus from the Scriptorium who are skilled in teaching. We thank you very much for your assistance, Cyclonus and that of you and the Temple, Lord Chevron and Lady Sela."

They nodded gravely but with pleasure evident. Cyclonus was very pleased it would seem. It made Ratchet feel ridiculously good to see.

"We will be taking our senior Intermediate students on jaunts around the colony visiting work sites and the university to see what can be possible for them to advance their lives once they graduate public school. We're also working very hard with the schools on Cybertron to help with the new educational programs they have in the camps. We're filming lots of videos of instruction in all the areas to use for areas where there are more students than teachers. We're also working to launch a closed circuit system of instruction by a core group of teachers here that can be broadcast and interactive in the schools there during several joors of each day. We want to reach everyone. We're sending Gamma Supreme to Cybertron shortly with tons of textbooks, related materials and school supplies to distribute over the planet. We shall begin mass shipments in a decaorn but we're sending this to trial run the distribution network. All in all, we're good. Oh and conferences will be in two decaorns. We will send out notices."

Good nature guff met that, then it was Venture's turn. "We've expanded our chain stores into four more countries. We've met and exceeded expectations with our products and as a course, we plan to expand the line of items our craftsmen and femmes create. Our profit margin exceeds 120%, thus our Primal Foundation is growing at the rate of nearly a billion Earth dollars a quarter. We expect to meet and perhaps exceed a year end profit of 5 billion dollars. We employ 5,000 humans and our turnover rate is about 0.002%. Paying them what they deserve and treating them well is a big marker for how to do things right.

"Our other ventures and items of revenue … patents, tech corporations and the like are breaking our set projections by several magnitudes of order. Green tech cannot be produced fast enough along with our vehicles based on solar power so we're opening three more factories … one in Brazil, one in Albania and one in Tennessee in the United States. We want to not only have good points of distribution but we also want to uplift areas of high unemployment and poverty. Good economic practice does not mean harming those who work for you or where you choose to make a business.

"We have an enormous amount of revenue coming into the Foundation so I would hope that the board can meet shortly and decide which projects we shall disperse funding toward. I have a number of animal and child based charities that could use good continuous funding along with some that support elderly and those who are ill. There is need all over the Earth especially among the displaced populations due to war, famine or drought. This will be a great help to those who suffer." He sat to nods and applause.

"I am gratified that what we do can assist others. That is the point of our ventures among the humans. It also gives us a seat at the table among the entrepreneurs that manage corporations. I am aware that we have been invited to the G-8 Economic Summit and the World Trade Organization meeting in Nairobi, Kenya for a ministerial conference. I am also aware that they have bad reputations for dealing with pressing issues among the greater populations and tolerating dissent. Please do some diligence here, Venture, and let me know what is the best course of action for these two invitations. I do not want to be sucked into creating even peripherally any harm on Earth or allowing undo human presence here until things are organized so that it can be done without chaos or hurt to anyone or this planet."

Venture nodded. "I will."

Starscream who was next filled everyone in on the list of things that featured their frame. "We have postponed the Convocation for our young until after the Festival of Primus. We have so many things happening now that to do that justice, we have to put it off." The Seekers present nodded. "We shall tell you when it will commence barring no more slag popping up. As for the flights around the front lines with Razorclaw, they appear to be calm but some of the more deeply sensitive of our Seeker pilots have picked up strange echoes out in the Barren and back toward the Rift energy fields that merge into the Benzuli. It is hard to discern what they are but I have sent signal corps specialists out with the flights to determine what is happening and if they relate to us."

"Are they artificial or part of the energy disturbances out that way, Starscream?" Perceptor asked.

"They appear to be too faint to detect an answer to that question, Perceptor. We are amplifying them through the specialists to glean what they mean and who or what might be making them," Starscream replied.

"They could be more of our people who are lost. The thought keeps me from recharge," Rainmaker said gravely. Everyone nodded.

"Please inform me when you find out, Starscream. We have to then devise how to recover them through Razorclaw, the frontier of outlaws along the edge of the Barren, whatever is in the Barren itself if anything and around the Rift and Benzuli. I do not look forward to it." Prime sat back in thought as the room stilled a moment.

"We'd have to clear out Razorclaw," Ironhide said darkly as Raptor who sat next to him nodded. "I agree," he said.

"Prowl, designate a team to plan for such a possibility. I want all bases covered and as swiftly as possible. Starscream, can you send out deep scanning teams to find out what the layers of problems are should we stand out that way?"

Starscream nodded. "I also hope you understand that even if Razorclaw agreed to let us traverse his side of the fence to get them, he can't guarantee the agreement of all of his troops. Some of them are children of the damned."

Prime nodded. "I agree. Please coordinate with Prowl and whoever makes the team. I would like you and Rainmaker to be part of it. We need deep and broad expertise."

Both nodded in agreement with pleased expressions. Having someone value you enough to include you as an equal partner in all ventures was deeply gratifying to both. Prime looked at Prowl who nodded to Caro. He stood. "Most of what you need to know Venture told you. I am being besieged by a number of corporations to work on mutual products and after a bit of research by Data, many have major shares or are wholly owned by Owen Harris for the most part, though others are petitioning as well, mostly small start ups by smart but underfunded youngling humans. I don't know everything about him but his name and all his subsidiaries are flagged in the databases as 'report to Prowl'. I am reporting to Prowl."

"Give me what you have, Caro and I will route it to the right places. Understand, anything related to Harris or his allies are anti Autobot and anti good function for the Earth," Prowl said. "Give me your opinion on the smaller groups and we can do research on them and their requests so that Prime can make a decision about letting them on board or not."

Caro nodded. "I will. I have already submitted my departmental report which outlines and supports the statements made by Venture. Thank you, Lord Optimus." He sat to murmurs of approval and the adoring optics of Payload.

"Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"I've been in the field a few orns but overall reading through the reports compiled by my shadow, Lee-Lee, we're in the pink as they say. The operation on Gliese is no longer being besieged. The stream is constant with less and fewer coming here for more extensive treatment. The regional hospital centers set up on Cybertron along with the metro-titan installations have finally achieved a sort of balance with the output finally nearly matching the input. I wish I could tell you how much better I feel knowing that."

Everyone nodded.

"As for the local population here … protoform wasting among the population is declining due to the great protocols given for that disease. We found resistant groups but have modified the treatments on a case-by-case basis to meet and beat that problem. The carrier-warrior glitch is still being worked out. We have a sticking point that in its current formulation changes a function that we need to fix the one that's glitching. We're working through that with Sciences. I have full faith that its only a matter of time.

"We have a mission on Earth that's been hilarious and I'm apparently in charge of it because I have the human's foibles figured out the best. It ties in with Harris so its ongoing and permanent probably. We never seem to end things with any sense of finality do we?"

Everyone grinned and nodded. "We want film, Ratchet," Jetta said. "I heard things about this mission."

"Bribe me later," Ratchet said with a smirk as the others who had gone along gave him molten optics. "Pretty much we're on track. "We have fourteen doctors in different specialties graduating from the University Medical School and will be entering residencies under supervision until they pass the last certification. I expect the usual atta boys from the punters here," he asked glancing at Prime who grinned and nodded. "Good. My work is finished then."

Hoots and guffaws greeted that, then they continued onward until the civilian business was complete. They were dismissed leaving cheerfully. When the door closed, everyone relaxed. "So tell us about Vegas," Starscream purred. "I hear what happens there stays there."

"And it will," Prowl said with a serious rash of busy officiousness. He looked at Prime. "You were saying?" he asked with a pointed expression on his all business face.

Prime grinned. "I was saying something?"

"Of course you were," Prowl said briskly. "You say things."

Prime grinned. "I guess what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Everyone laughed, a few of them with relief as Ratchet grinned at Prime. "Weinie."

"Those are good in hot dogs. I think I know what I want for lunch," Kup said with a wink at Ratchet.

"The food cart on 'C' Street and Temple has the best," Ironhide said as nearly everyone in the place nodded.

A rap of knuckles brought them back on line. "E-hem?" Prime said with a slight smirk.

"What were we talking about?" Rainmaker asked with a slight smirk.

"* **I*** was talking about the matters at hand," Prowl sniffed as he eyeballed Ratchet with a stern expression. "We have a migration coming in 15 orns. It will be within grabbing range by them with cross support security from our forward bases and fortresses. We need to go around the room and get the latest on integrating that without chaos."

Jetta grinned at Ratchet, then Prowl. "We've been building madly. You need to come around. We can take in as many as it takes for now. If all four came at once we'd be doomed but for now if they come in orderly fashion we should be able to stay ahead of the game. We're building between and around existing cities now as we conclude the latest seven cities site on the master plan. Since the infrastructure is already there we can use it to build more towers and business buildings. We're leaving three miles between them so they don't merge together. Each can keep their own identity but they will be doubled some of them."

"That is good news. That is my worst nightmare. Please coordinate with Prowl on housing. We have fifteen orns to get ready before we go out and see what is coming," Prime said. He paused to take an internal message, then sat straighter. "We have to go to Cybertron. They unearthed Primal Vernacular in a shrine and just cleared enough rubble to read what it says. It might be important." He looked at Chevron, Cyclonus and Sela. "Please accompany me."

They nodded, then arose with him, the group walking to the door to leave. Ironhide hugged Ratchet. "I'm taking Fireball with me," he said as the big kid smiled. He hugged Ratchet too, then walked out with the other adults and Ironhide, a light step in his ped.

Ratchet grinned. "I do like those three new younglings."

"They appear to be very nice mechs," Prowl said. "We were prepared to take in the six titans."

"They would have been fine around Optimus but you on the other hand, shorty," Ratchet said before a short jab to the chassis quelled that impertinence. "Ow. I'm off to Vegas. Want me to run a slot machine for you?"

"No. Stay on task, slagger. We have to know what's going on with the aliens and especially Harris. How the frag did he get in with them?" Prowl asked.

"I'll find out," Ratchet said in a no nonsense voice. "I'll still play the slots for ya." He walked out with a grin leaving a smirking partner in crime behind.

Prowl watched him go, then shook his helm. "Impossible. Incorrigible. I love ya, Ratchet," he whispered to himself before going out to the main center to begin prepping for kicking Razorclaw and his minions in the codpiece.

Hard.

-0-TBC 5-6-16 **edited 5-23-16**


	141. Chapter 141

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 141)

-0-Cybertron, near a venerated shrine to the Thirteenth Prime

The area had been partially dug out around a big opening with piles of rubble being carted off even as Prime and his party climbed down toward the shrine and the pit in which it had been driven into by bombing. There were workers from the local area who paused to see them. Many of them bowed. Prime stopped to talk to them a moment, then continued onward to the diggers and their leader, an archaeologist by the name of Digger of all things. Prime walked to the open space where the doorways of the shrine once were.

"Lord Optimus," Digger began with a bow. "I'm so happy you're here. We've been excavating this shrine and found when we opened into the main room that there was writing on the wall. It's in Primal Vernacular and it wasn't there when it was destroyed. We have detailed pictures and films of the shrine before the bombing and the war. The wall was smooth copper plates with posts for various dates and events in a small framed box that hung by the door. The rest were inscriptions, relics and the like that were always there in honor of the Prime. No writing of this style was ever there."

Prime nodded. "That's odd," he said. "What could have happened to cause that? Could it have been added before the worst damage?"

"We don't know," Digger said. "It just wasn't there before The Fall. We would like you to read it and tell us what it means. None of us can read it. It's like it shifts into a blurred state if we focus on the meaning. It seems to be just waiting for you alone to translate it."

Prime nodded, then followed Digger into the cavernous opening that once was a highly venerated and much loved shine to the Pantheon. Whereas many of the others were grand and spectacular, this one was intimate and reached out to the spark of anyone who came including them into its solemnity. It was dark through the tunnel of broken and destroyed slag that had been carved out until they reached the inner open space. It was well lit, battered and pitted but on the wall across the way there was writing. It was etched into the wall, sharply delineated and seemingly untouched by the devastation around it. Prime stared at it, feeling intrinsically drawn to the writing in a way that was hard to define.

Ironhide who understood Prime as few did waited. The big mech was half in and half out of this reality at all times given the Matrix he carried next to his spark so any and every thing he did had meaning. Prime would disclose when he could, would and did. It was silent as Prime read, then the big mech turned to them. "This Temple has a direct path to the center of Cybertron, to Vector Sigma and Primus Himself."

The air fairly crackled at the sound of those words as the crowd crammed into the space listened. Digger glanced at the wall. "What do the words say, Lord Optimus?"

"The inscription says that the door to the Great One lies below. It is there that the Great One sleeps," Prime said. He looked at the rubble that filled the area. "How far down is the tunnel that leads there blocked with debris?"

"We weren't aware that there **was** a tunnel there, Lord Optimus. I can't speak to that. Maybe if we could get a ship to scan we can tell you more information," Digger said.

Prime considered that. "There is a tunnel here. What do the schematics say?"

"The schematics don't show a tunnel, at least what we have from ancient times. There is a full set of plans kept at the Temple in one of the deep down vaults. This shrine was built into a depression and contours the local terrain. This area is supposed to be solid undisturbed ground going down a long way. It was undisturbed because the shrine was built here a long time ago. There are regulations about building and digging around a shrine or temple. This should be undisturbed and solid," Digger said.

"There is a tunnel, a very old one. I am unclear why it did not register on scans or surveys but its there. I am also unclear who wrote the inscription inside. But it is all true," Prime said.

"The legends say that there are five routes to the center of Cybertron and all of them lead to Primus," Digger said. "Do you have any insight into that because it appears we found one of them?"

Prime considered the request a moment, then shook his head. "I am aware of the legendary places all of the stories and myths say but nothing more. Sometimes the Matrix withholds."

Digger nodded. "Then we will give this shrine priority. I would request security here because of the access to the soul of our planet."

"You will get it," Prime said glancing at Ironhide who nodded. "I would like to be kept in the loop about this dig."

"It is our honor, Lord Optimus," Digger said bowing his helm. Others did too as Prime shook servos, then began to climb back up from the depression. By the time Prime was walking back to his ship with his entourage a vessel was dispatched to scan the area. Digger would also find that the moment they returned inside to plan how to remove tons and tons of heavily impacted debris, they would also see that the inscription on the wall was gone.

What no one but a few would know was that the shrine to the thirteenth Autobot was a shrine dedicated to Optimus Prime himself, unnamed but venerated. In the beginning, there were thirteen. They became one when Optimus, the thirteenth Prime raised his servo and said, "Til all are one." Their unity was born at that moment. They fought together to assist the Children of Primus in the Beginning when the bots were given the body of their creator for a home but they all passed onward from war including the Prime called Optimus. Rather than stay in the Matrix he chose to become reborn as Orion Pax. Even though a memory tugged at him, he was as unaware of the connection as everyone there but Alpha, Chevron and Lady Sela.

-0-Las Vegas, Nevada, United States, Earth

Ratchet rolled up and into a garage where his avatar stepped out to walk into the house. Playing in a pen in the living room, Scout chatted to his dollies and his toys. Alor was working at a computer nearby and Blackjack was elsewhere, both in their human avatars albeit ten feet tall to manage Scout. "Hey. How's things going?"

"We have tracked a network that works across Mexico and Central America. We're building the profiles of the leadership and tracking their money. Howzit with you?" Alor asked as he looked up with a grin.

"Well, Prime had to go to Cybertron to the Shrine of the Thirteen. Apparently there was an inscription on the wall that he had to translate from Primal Vernacular," Ratchet said.

Alor frowned slightly. "There is no writing on the wall of the shrine. I used to take the pilgrimage and I've seen them all including the Temple. There's no inscription on the wall of the Shrine of the Thirteen."

"Well, there is now." Ratchet opened a channel to Prowl. "Prowler. Got a moment?"

"No, but I doubt that matters," a dry tone replied. Alor and Ratchet grinned.

"Was there an inscription on the wall of the Shrine of the Thirteen?" Alor asked.

"No. But there is now," Prowl said. "Optimus was asked to translate it. It was written in Primal Vernacular."

"What do you make of that, Prowl? How can it be there now when it wasn't before?" Alor asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to know the rest of the story?" Prowl asked.

They waited.

" **DO YOU!?"** -Prowl

"We're waiting, Prowler," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"Fraggers. The inscription isn't there now. We were updated from the shrine dig team. It was found when they opened the wall to go inside and it was there when Optimus translated it but its gone now. It was etched in the wall, now its gone."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet glanced at Alor. "Thanks, Prowl. Ratchet out."

Ratchet paused by the couch a moment, then looked around. "You good or do you need anything? If I'm den mother, I will provide."

Alor grinned. "Donuts would be nice."

"I'm taking your alt mode then," Ratchet said. "I'm not going to do a donut run in a search and rescue truck."

"Don't break it, slagger," Alor said. "Bring a lot of them, Ratchet. Don't stint. There's a few hundred thousand dollars in the second drawer in the kitchen."

"I think it won't take that much, Alie," Ratchet said as he walked to the kitchen.

 **"BRING ME A COKE!"** Alor said with a smile.

-0-Paragon

He sat with his commanders going over the plans for the orn for Operation Corral Razorclaw together when the Seekers returned with in depth scans of the far out reaches that bordered the Barren and led to the Rift and Benzuli areas of the far side of the Cybertronian Empire. They would download for the experts to sort. The experts would find out that they were Cybertronian signatures, that they were far away and closer to the Rifts than the group liked. They would confirm that they were distress calls.

Prime would be recalled from Cybertron, they would meet together and come to one inescapable conclusion. Razorclaw had to go.

-0-At the drive through in Vegas

Ratchet sat in a glittering black Lamborghini Aventador. He had ordered dozens of donuts of all kinds and endless cans of this and that soft drink. He stepped out to load up the trunk through the drive through window until there was little room left for more. Slipping the nice girls inside massive tips for their help, he climbed back in and drove back to the compound. He would spend some time walking around the cul de sac delivering boxes of donuts and cans of soft drinks to the now completely staffed operation. He would do so with binoculars from the neighbors following him all the way.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Primal Colony of Mars

The Alpha Operational Planning team and the senior Autobots on world gathered in the situation room below decks in the facility. It was the fall back ops center in case of emergency and served also as the developing situation center for operations that were being planned. They sat and began to watch the data being displayed that showed a number of locations in the far distance sending signals of distress in their direction. What the threat was that motivated them was unclear. They only received the signals of continual pulsations in the intergalactic code they used as a people.

"What sort of information do we have of that sector, Prowl?" Prime asked as he sat in a comfortable chair at the table.

"We have little idea of how many of our people went that way during The Fall but we can't discount that they went everywhere. Dai Atlas is searching in the usual and most probable directions but its highly likely that they're in every direction of the compass. The local area as far as the facts tell is filled with temporal rifts and widely fluctuating energy disruptions. The source of them is as unknown as the motivations and make up of the Benzuli Expanse. I would speculate that they are one and the same with one area stronger and in a more advanced state of decay than the other.

"There is little information about who lives in that area because it's so volatile that entire systems can be destroyed without warning at any time. No one goes there. Blackjack and Alor could probably relay more about it. Given that they found and protected our people out that way, there could and probably are more Cybertronians around there. It might due well to send an expeditionary force through the bridges to that region. I would also remind everyone here that we cannot go there by bridge too closely. The surges and fluctuations would make such a mode of travel highly dangerous due to energy surging and possible overlaps."

Prime nodded. "We have to be careful with bridges given that time is so unstable there. If they crossed together there could be catastrophe."

They would sit a while discussing ideas, then agree to send bullet messages to the areas where the points of communication originated. It would be hoped that they would be able to respond with more information. The ultimate conclusion was that they would be rescued. When and how was the only uncertain part of the plan.

-0-TBC 5-6-16 **edited 5-23-16**


	142. Chapter 142

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 143)

-0-Cybertron

He moved through the camp heading for his habitation. In the distance the skyline was rising around them. Thousands were now living in them, most with problems or illnesses for themselves or their families. Everyone else was on a list to be moved into a high rise when they were ready. Moving through the crowds that were going here and there, some standing together chatting while others headed toward work or food, he wove his way to the tent he shared with four others. They weren't friends but they had become friendly. He had been given this space and in his corner of the big tent they shared, he stretched out on his cot. Relaxing, he grinned.

No one knew even now. He had killed his rival and eliminated their competition. Now he was the big predator around the planet and they had no clue. He knew they were looking for him but he had taken steps to make sure that they wouldn't.

Outside, the swirl of the city continued as the millions surrounding him participated in their own redemption. He himself merely plotted the next murder that he would commit when he carried messages in his function as a data carrier to Polyhex in two orns.

-0-Prime

He walked along the street heading for the center where the planning and architectural group that led the resurrection in the vicinity of Altihex was waiting to speak to him. They had landed at the airfield which was now a busy hub of activity in support of the refit. In the distance they could see the two metro-titans that served the local area. Entering the building, he paused to take a call from Prowl. Absorbing the message, they continued onward toward the room where a number of officials and the bosses of crews waited to update him. As he did, he filled Ironhide in. :The writing on the wall of the Temple disappeared when we left:

Ironhide slowed in surprise, then caught up again. "Why?"

"I don't know," Prime said slowing by the door that led inside. "The writing was etched deeply in the wall. Perhaps it was a notice from the Pantheon themselves."

"I would think so, Prime. The writing itself … no one seemed to translate it before you came," Ironhide said. "That sort of surprised me. Don't they teach Vernacular in the University among some of the careers?"

"They do. Historians and archivists have to learn it. I do not know now that you mention it," Prime said as he considered possibilities. "It was a sign post, Ironhide. The way to Primus lies below."

"Don't expect to go any time soon," Ironhide said. "The sheer tonnage of debris is going to make that a deferred goal."

Prime nodded, then they entered and began to get updated on the good things happening here.

-0-Prowl

He sat at the command table working on a dozen problems at the same time. The situation in the far reaches of the Empire trailing out into unexplored uncharted space was troubling in the least and dire at the most. They had obviously heard the call from Prime and perhaps Starscream and Rainmaker. Now they needed help to come and because of the focus of the Knights was in the more reasonable direction for rescues, no one was there to assess and organize. They would have to do it themselves.

The data collected by the Seekers sent that direction to listen through the mass of interference and the presence of Razorclaw had determined a number of things. It would appear that the signals were coming from four directions, four different places that might or not know of each others existence. They were very close to the Rift, the great eruption of time and space that was dangerous in the extreme, avoided at all costs and bled into the Benzuli Expanse, a terrifying area that had been the bogeyman zone for Cybertronians since the Beginning.

They would have to rescue the groups, pulling them in from whatever they faced out there and do it through the heavily armed and defended territory occupied by a quarter of a million former Decepticons and their criminal allies. He thanked Primus for the expertise to have the Triggers and the guts to have taken the space bridge from Soundwave. He remembered that another was in crates waiting to be assembled when they pinched the first one. He would have to check into that to see if it would be helpful or not.

Rising, giving off command to the Officer of the Deck, he walked out to go to N.E.S.T. for the daily chat between the human soldiers and the Cybertronians. It was a sunny day, cold but bright as he cut across the airfield toward the N.E.S.T. habitat on the other side of Cultural Center Road. As he did, he considered the scheduling that had to be made to hold the preliminary hearings of the political prisoners on timelines to determine if they were ready for trial or not. That was a train wreck he didn't look forward to seeing. He disappeared into the crowds of workers and ships both sentient and not as the business of Autobot autonomy swirled around him.

-0-On a ship in the boonies

He walked through the space bridge heading for the command deck. He carried his bright new knife in his servos as he jogged up the stairs that led to the arcade level and the big elevators that went upward. He synced the moment he stepped back into himself, attaching more directly to the operations of the station than he even had before. All of it signaled optimal as he ran a systems check that came along with the reconnect. It was immediate, almost instantaneous and barely noted by the big happy kid who walked out onto the command deck and the greetings of the soldiers and civilians who lived and worked there.

Elita who was there with Chromia turned to him. "Welcome back, youngling."

Fireball smiled. "Its good to be back. Did you see what I made?" he asked holding the beautiful knife up for them. They took it, checked its balance, heft and weight, then all of its incredibly beautiful features. "This is really beautiful, Fireball."

"I made it," he said with enthusiasm. "Appa Tie and Amma Ravel let me. They showed me how to do this."

"Wow," Chromia said with a slight grin. "I may have to have you make me one too."

"I will, Chromia," he said with a nod. "You just say when and I will. You too, Elita. I like working with them. They know so much and they're so nice."

It would go like that as the youngster explained his weekend with the family to two sisters he never knew he had until they came to this dimension. It would be adorable.

-0-Las Vegas, Nevada, United States, Earth

Ratchet watched as another part of the opposition's grid was identified by the team of techs and analysts that had been assembled in a cul-de-sac in a suburb of Sin City. "Where does this lead now?" he asked.

"Look," a young kid with a big processor said as he stood over the big datapad on a table in the dining room of the main operational house. "We have it traced through Mexico, down through Central America and into Brazil. We have a trace on leads in New York that extend down the Atlantic Coast, then depart for Europe. At this rate, we might be able to map their communications links all over this planet."

"What about their money, their movements and their hangouts? Anything on that?" Ratchet asked.

"We're working on that," he replied. "They're pretty good. Cells are detached from each other and they move. No one is sitting hard and fast too long. But that allows us to extrapolate where they might go so we can trace them. We have spiders crawling all over the internet and phone systems all over the world. As they find a reasonable hit, we do the deep digs. When its confirmed it changes from red to green," he said about the spidery lines of many colors stretching across the world displayed on the map. "This one is problematic," he said pointing to one that emitted from England but didn't seem to go anywhere else.

"That's broadcasting from outside of London but where to?" Ratchet asked with puzzlement.

"I don't know. Maybe off world," the youngster said. "Someone may be trying to contact someone else off world."

"The data doesn't look Cybertronian at the point of origin," Ratchet said glancing at the code.

"No. It doesn't. But its close enough for whoever is receiving it to read it," the kid said.

"It's not from the Whites or the Reptilians, right?" Ratchet asked.

"No. Their signals are so different you could tell right away. This has elements of our code in it and other things. It's odd. We're waiting for it to pulse again. We have a general location for it. It's coming from England. We can triangulate on it when it happens again. Its so low band its a miracle we got it."

Ratchet nodded. "Some slagger is broadcasting off world. I wonder if some Cybertronian is here that we haven't found yet. Frag. I hope not. It's getting a bit embarrassing for us to say you're safe and find something else crawling out of the muck. I'm the slagger who has to explain this."

The tech nodded with a grin. "I know. I just don't think its entirely us. There's strange elements in the code. It could be someone who has enough of our stuff to make the broadcast to someone who among us can read it. That's my guess."

"And what a good guess it is," Ratchet said with a grin. "Keep them coming. I'll call Prowl and update him. He'll want what you have in triplicate when you can. No pressure."

The kid snickered, then nodded. "We're on it."

"And doing a fine job," Ratchet said as he stepped away. Stepping out the back door, he walked through three yards and two fence gates until he reached the house where they 'lived'. Alor was working on data, Scout was napping in his playpen and all was well. He pulled a chair to sit. "They found a lot of trail and they're marking it."

"Good," Alor said. "It's paying off."

"They also found something new, something that's transmitting intermittently using enough of our code for someone Cybertronian to understand," Ratchet replied.

"Oh great. Who did we miss?" Alor asked.

"I don't think we missed anyone of our own. I think a very smart human with a suicidal wish knows enough to send a missive into space," Ratchet replied.

"Harris?" Alor asked.

"Who else? Of course, there are others here that want our stuff but he's ballsy enough to send a message out. To who … that's the question. I suspect he's looking to hook up with any dissident 'Con out there who wants the same thing he thinks he wants … world domination and the usual. What do you think, strategist?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"I think the probability is high," Alor said. "I do recall that the two femmes who made it here were running fast and loose. They could have put the bug in Harris's ear. I discount nothing."

"Me neither. I'll fill Prowl in," Ratchet said as Alor nodded.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl signed off, then sat back with a slow burn in his gut. Harris. Owen Harris was playing with a neutron bomb signaling Decepticons for alliances. He sat smoldering a moment, then added it to the list in his processor with a high priority number. They would have to scan for transmissions on low bands emanating from Earth. They would have to block them from reaching Razorclaw or any other enemy without the slaggers knowing it. Maybe they could even be the ones who responded. It might land a big fish without a shoot out.

He considered telling Optimus but he was busy, so he put it in his mental queue and turned back to the task(s) at servo. The late morning would pass by slowly.

-0-At a private airport in New York, USA, Earth

He entered his chauffeured limousine for the ride into town and his office tower. There was a great deal of research and crafting going on there following 'his' plans and great ideas. That is was Autobot tech underpinning most of it was beside the point. He was going to be premiering his products on the market in a very short time, days even so there was much to prepare for. He had flown to Paris to meet with his friend and partner in all ventures, Pierre Beliveau, then headed back to America. As he drove off, Tracks watched with disgust. He hated Owen Harris, disliking him for the Philistine that he was and as he was pulled into the hangar where he would wait for three days in deep frustration before flying the guy to Los Angeles for the unveiling of several video tech processes that were 'revolutionary' he regretted his ability to fly. For once.

-0-TBC 5-7-16 **edited 5-7-16**


	143. Chapter 143

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 143)

-0-Cybertron

They sat on a vessel heading out of Altihex. Things were going well there, on schedule and without more than the usual discordance. Security in the local area was part of the two-pronged approach that Springer had devised to handle the differences in kind and distribution of trouble and troublemakers. The cities and all the largest urban areas operated under their old policing systems though heavily revamped and redirected. Iacon, Praxus, Capital City … all of the big cities had their old police departments run under new management, goals, processes and outcomes. Gone were the repressive tactics and laws. In were the new processes, leaders and directives. Everyone else fell under the umbrella of the Territorial Police.

The Territorial Police ran security with the Autobots everywhere else from the largest town to the tiniest cross road. Every place that wasn't in the city limits of a big urban area fell into their jurisdiction and it ran smoothly enough considering all things. It ran as smoothly as a devastated world with a percentage of hold outs that didn't like the new paradigm could.

The shuttle flew over the rising city headed for five other places before going back to Iacon to regroup, gather new information and consult with Prowl and Paragon. As they did Optimus began to hear the familiar buzz in his audials that signaled the Matrix. He glanced at Ironhide who was sitting down the bulkhead from him chatting with Smokey who was along for the lulz. Then it all went away. He was standing on a silvery beach next to an undulating sea that stretched to the horizon.

Optimus glanced around and saw only beach and sea. Walking to the gently lapping waves, he put in his servo to scoop some of the liquid up. It rolled around his hand, then fell back into the waves. It was quicksilver, mercury. He was standing at the edge of a vastly larger Sea of Mercury than the original and there was no one else there but him. Overhead the sky was filled with stars, some bright and some far away. The moons of Cybertron slowly passed over as they blotted out a vast section of the galaxy overhead. It was interesting to see that even here Trypticon no longer chased the smaller moon.

A sound behind him drew his attention so he turned, then looked downward. A small mech, beautiful in design and splendid in energetic aura grinned upward at Optimus. "Hello, brother. I wanted to have a word with you. I think you needed to speak to us."

"Lord Micronus, I am always honored to speak with you and seek your wisdom," Optimus said in his immeasurably graceful manner.

Micronus smiled. "You never learn. We are brothers. You do not have to call me Lord."

Optimus grinned slightly. "Force of habit."

Micronus laughed, then raised himself into the air until he was level with Optimus. "Beautiful, the Sea of Mercury. This is what it looks like in the Matrix. The world of the material plane where you live now is but a shadow of paradise."

Optimus looked around at the beauty of the waves and the silvery sand of the beach. "It is very beautiful." He looked at Micronus. "I have been to the Sea of Mercury on Cybertron. There is much to do there as well."

Micronus nodded. "There is. But we have faith that you will lead our people to the best possible outcome."

Optimus stared at him. "I have questions about the Shrine of the Thirteenth Autobot."

"I know," Micronus said with a grin. "I found that using that shrine was a stroke of genius. What better place to give you encouragement than there?"

Optimus stared at him a moment, then shifted uncomfortably. The inklings of understanding were pushing at him again and it made him nervous. "Why did the etchings come, then disappear? Why didn't the scholars there not read them? They called for me to come."

"The message was for you, brother. They were placed there for you and when you read them and understood the little push that they represented to your understanding, they were no longer necessary. As for the others … the words were for you. The meaning was masked from the others. They called you to tell what it said because it was only for you."

"That is a doorway to the depths of Cybertron, to where Lord Primus sleeps," Optimus said.

Micronus nodded. "There are four others. You will find them. Some of them are easy journeys and some are not. You must choose wisely which to take. You will. We have faith in you, Optimus Prime."

Optimus nodded. "What about the Omega Keys and the Omega Device? It would aid immeasurably our efforts and alleviate suffering among our people."

"You are on the right track. I cannot tell you where they are. Where is the fun in that?" he asked with a grin. "Alpha will help you when the moment becomes dire, if it ever does. He is prevented from doing more. This is a drama that must play out. You are the lynch pin for this as ever you were. We know you will prevail and you will. Trust, brother."

Optimus nodded, then glanced at the sea. "Our people are scattered to the winds. They are now in directions we never considered living among energy floes and dangers untold. I worry that we will not find them all."

"Then you won't," Micronus said.

Optimus looked at him a moment in silence, then nodded. "The burden is heavy sometimes."

"We know. You have gathered to your side great and mighty warriors, scientists and thinkers from across the spectrum. We know you must do hard things but you are not alone. We are with you. We watch and we give what we can. The hint was yours alone, Optimus. Do not despair. You will always be with us and we with you." Micronus faded, then Optimus was back in the shuttle.

Ironhide who was staring at him nodded. "Who came this time?"

"Lord Micronus," Optimus said as everyone on the shuttle stilled, then glanced his way. Smokey looked at him like he was a god which unbeknownst even to Optimus Prime he was. "He clarified a few things. We are on the right road."

Ironhide nodded, then sat back. "Good. I think so." Then he grinned. "Optimus?"

Prime glanced at him. "What?"

"Did you tell him whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" Ironhide asked.

Prime laughed and enjoyed it.

-0-In the far out land at a long established Cybertronian refugee colony, one of four

They stood in the common room going over the message they had received and the next one they wanted to send. They had no idea that between them and their designated receiver lay a vast swath of Decepticon menace. They had gotten the message from Starscream, then the one from Starscream and Prime both. That had given them great hope. Next, out of the blue the one with Starscream and the Great Elder came and everyone was convinced that there was maybe a future that didn't involve struggle and loneliness.

They were a big colony spread over two planets around a moderately large star. They were not in the Goldilocks zone but they were close so it wasn't so terrible. They could mine and transform minerals into things they needed including energon and no one strange or dangerous seemed to come their way. They had fled eons before and settled here occasionally getting a flash of Cybertronian speech over their communications relays when the radiation waves rolled their way. The unsettled rifts nearby were a problem and it was a miracle that they got the messages at all.

"Put our coordinates this time," their leader said. "We have to let Prime know where we are. We have to be ready to leave in a moment's notice."

The others considered that, then a more timid counselor replied. "What if someone terrible gets our message and by our coordinates comes for us?"

A hard expression greeted that, one born of fear and determination. "We can't not take this chance. It might be the only one that will get us back to our people. Put the coordinates in the message."

Their comm officer did, then they watched as he sent the message. It would go on a very fast track back to the source of their Prime's send. It was hoped it wouldn't take too long. They had been breaking down their life in preparation to leave since they first heard the sound of their leader calling for them to come home. It would flash out, unknown to three others making their way toward Prime. What the colonists wouldn't know was that the messages had to pass through enemy territory to get there.

-0-N.E.S.T. Habitat, Primal Colony of Mars

She walked to the hatch preparing to go out. The newbies had been given permission to go out in groups without an escort driving. The newbies had practiced, passed a written and driving test, then were granted permission to go out with limited autonomy. When Will Lennox was clear about their ability to motivate in a zero error environment he would allow more freedom but not now. She was heading out with the females heading for the Resort. A number of soldiers in the habitat were going there for lunch and a book club that they had devised. Apparently some of them were becoming infatuated with the writings of a philosopher who had great rank and sway among the population, a mech called Heatout.

He lived here, was a professor at the University and held rank and privilege as the first lieutenant of a god like figure, Dai Atlas and led the Circle of Light in his absence. They were reading a seminal work he had written, 'On the Art of Peace' that was one of the most heavily read books among the Cybertronians. She had gotten one at The Bookstore, a brilliantly made tome with lovely images and embedded videos on the fine metallic pages, all of which were in English for her convenience with heavy footnotes, commentary and translations to help with understanding. Reading it to catch up, she asked to join and was allowed.

They rolled out heading into mid morning traffic and a relatively crowded sidewalk to the main drag several miles away. The concept of a Cybertronian mile was sinking in. Olivia Bowers was ultra glad that the segways they used now were not only more stable and powerful but had seating for the driver as well. She was graduated to drive and followed the others alone in a vehicle that could carry five people comfortably.

It would take a while to get there.

-0-On another world nearby the rifts

She stood on the steps of the Forgefire Parliament after a long councilor meeting with the members. It was clear that things in the greater universe were reaching out to them but she was unclear what to do about it. Caminus was their home and though it was dying, the uncertainty and instability of the region reaching out to them more closely with each passing vorn clashed with the growing realization that the end for them here was growing ever near.

They had received the general call message from Optimus Prime, one that had reached them as an echo dulled by the radiation of the area and by distance. It had caused an uproar among the colonists, that the holiness of a Prime was still among them. They had gathered in the Parliament to discuss what to do and it was agreed that a message and perhaps a messenger would be sent. She had sent for the Torchbearers to come and they were walking across the great square of Caminus toward her. They reached her on the steps, then bowed. "Lady, you sent for us?" one of them asked.

She nodded. "Yes. You must take a message from me to Optimus Prime," she said. "I want you to place it in his servo."

Pyra Magna bowed. "As you command, Lady. We will go now."

"Follow the signal. Be careful. We don't know what lies beyond our sphere of influence. May the Lady guide you," the tall femme said.

They bowed to her. "And you, Mistress," the six said in unison. Then they turned and walked briskly away to the airfield nearby where they would board a ship and head out looking for the holiest figure on the material plane among their unit, the living Prime, Optimus.

She watched them go, then said a silent prayer to Solus that they would find the way. Here in this place things were changing and she had a duty to her people to lead even if the direction she had to go wasn't one she wanted to take. In consultation with the First Disciple of Primus she would find the way. She watched them until they were gone from sight, then walked back into the building behind her and ten thousand other problems waiting.

-0-TBC 5-8-16 **edited 5-23-16**


	144. Chapter 144

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 144)

-0-In a private school, in the auditorium sitting in the audience

There were more than 300 genitors and their family members sitting in the seating portion of one of the smaller auditoriums/performance spaces in the Autobot City Colonial School for the Arts. It occupied a huge swath of the Mall near Tyger Pax, the vast emporium of all that was good and delectable. The school had been created by a consortium of art teachers, musicians, artists who taught small groups in various studios that were consolidate here. The big lobby featured their students art, images of activities and registration for the public to join in. Music also created here played softly and was avidly snatched up by a population starving for their own arts. The music director scored most Cybertronian shows and movies, earning an Emmy in the last human awards show for best score for a television series. It had been an epic moment in the colony.

Part of the big space included dance studios for young and old along with performance areas and display galleries. Everything about the place was exciting, often experimental and filled with those who loved the arts and wanted to learn as well as teach. Dance and recording studios, practice spaces for musicians, dancers and artists, all of it was here for those who wanted to learn and create. There was even talk about adding a performing arts program and curriculum beyond the classrooms for those older district students who wanted careers in this area of endeavor. Professional musicians and those who were talented amateurs provided support for the teachers especially around their productions and recitals. Some of the backdrops for the drama students were painted and created by some of the most famous graphic artists and art directors on Cybertron.

In the auditorium, Payload and Caro sat waiting expectantly. Both got off early for this, the first recital of their children's career. They were like most of the genitors in the room, putting things out for their children to do and learn, things that had been automatically closed to the two themselves back on Cybertron. Even though Caro as a mid caste had greater freedom, neither of them could do some of things open to their kids now. Payload didn't even know until now that he wanted such things in his family. They had sat together going over the opportunities as their babies played around them, reading up that the arts improved everything else. Their babies would know how to dance and paint, sing and play football. They would have opportunities to learn more languages, go to university and become someone based on their talents and ability rather than caste.

Caro had. He came from a mid caste family that expended their greater prosperity directly on him. Payload came from the slums and stole everything he ever had. Between them, they were going to give experiences to their children. Mars was in martial arts along with Ironhide, Prime and the twin's children. That bunch of flowers were consolidated by Willa into one ability group. It was her who personally taught them to do their moves.

They were taking dance and art in school along with music and singing. Mars loved all of it so he was a student in the pre-school portion of the Autobot City Colonial School of the Arts. Payload was so proud that his kids were in TWO schools he never missed an opportunity to say so and show the little videos that they were given of their kid's progress. Everyone was suitably impressed. It almost exploded his spark that they were.

Of course, most of them who had kids were doing the same thing.

On the set of the stage was a backdrop of a green rolling meadow. Flowers were there, yellow ones and the sky overhead was blue. It was bucolic and peaceful, the stage setting. Then the lights came down a bit and a spotlight appeared on the stage. A small femme walked out to great applause. She smiled. "Welcome to the pre-school early spring recital for our school. We're going to show you what our little champions have learned. It's our hope that you will be entertained and informed about the talents of your infants. We will hold a reception in the big classroom afterwards and all of you are invited. For now, let the show begin," said Lila of Capital City who was considered the premier dancer of all time on Cybertron back in the orn. The school was her idea and she directed it. She also taught master classes in dance. She walked out and the lights went off.

Footfalls could be heard, then it was silent. The lights came back on. Standing in a row were fifteen little mechs. They were wearing a green leotard that covered their entire body but for their helm which was framed by a flower designed to make them look like daisies. A wave of appreciation swept through the room along with the flash of cameras. The infants stood still until the music began. Then they began to bob in place and sway, their arms outstretched overhead to facilitate the effect of movement.

Out of both sides of the stage came little mechs and a couple of femmes wearing bee costumes. They were covered head to toe in black and yellow with little antennas bobbing. Gossamer wings moved with them as they wove in and out of the daisies the way they were taught to do. When that was accomplished, they stood in between the flower children. Clasping hands, they began to step forward, raise them high, turn and move to this and that side. They moved together in a pretty intricate pattern, their tiny peds tap dancing together in nearly perfect unison, then the bees buzzed around on their own. The daisies were swaying again.

Payload watched through misted optics. Mars was a daisy and Io was a bee.

Their genitors were riveted.

When the piece was finished, they bowed and danced off, hopping and skipping with joy to the exit. More came, some of them including both their infants for singing and basic movement which involved bouncy balls, sticks with trailing ribbons and hoops. It was wonderful, delightful and surprisingly well done and intricate. It filled things in Payload that he didn't even know were missing. This was his reason for living, the unlikely payoff to a life that didn't seem to be heading for anything but a prison cell or a grave. He was overcome with love for his family as the lights came up and a standing ovation given to the participants. The participants walked out as a group, bowed, watched as their teachers and the director Lila took their bows, then everyone began to break up for the receptions as the babies were led off. Infants would be delivered there once their costumes were retrieved.

Caro and Payload followed the other genitors out, many of them friends made through infant activities or coaching peewee football. They gathered in the hall sipping punch and eating finger food as they talked to teachers and each other. Out of a side door infants began to emerge to the delight and applause of the crowd. Genitors and grand genitors glommed their babies congratulating them on their budding talents.

Mars walked out with Io holding his little brother's servo. They saw their genitors, smiled killer smiles then walked to them. They would get hugs and kisses, the happiness of their ada and the deeply spark felt gratitude of their atar. They would linger in the reception, then move onward. Caro would take the boys home while Payload headed back to Cybertron to finish his shift. He would do so with a plethora of videos and enormous pride and happiness.

-0-A classroom in Youngling Day School, Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The human adults sat at the same table as the human children as they gathered to spend the day together. Sarah Lennox, Lonnie Epps and Judy Fulton as a 'guide' for Octavia Bowers had come to school with the human children to do their 'joors' in the classroom. When they notified Terradive that they were coming to do their 'due diligence' they asked to extend the visit and include the newbie. Bowers hadn't turned out to be completely terrible so they were warming up a bit. Having her at the school for as long as they could finagle would not only show Bowers greatness but allow them to experience it too.

Fulton who had no children here yet … her daughter was planning to work at the Resort full time in public relations and thus, there would be **THREE GRANDCHILDREN! COUNT THEM! THREE!** moving here too. Her husband, the every mellow Tom Howell would be assigned to Diego until transfer to N.E.S.T. as a communications officer. It wouldn't technically be nepotism because Tom had his application in seconds after he heard that the installation was being built and was senior on the list to be considered for the job. Or for that matter, any job at all. Mars was his favorite planet as a child.

Judy Fulton was ecstatic. More reason to hang out in the schools.

They had arrived with the kids, watching as they threw their things inside their lockers, then buzzed out on their individual segways to the playground. They rolled to their friends, a group of mechs and two femmes standing by the swings, then did what kids did with their friends. They chatted, chased around and played.

Octavia watched them from the back of Fulton's segway. She was there with Lennox, the three sharing a vehicle, a train ride and a long drive to the school with Lonnie bringing up the rear on her own. Riding up the elevator with giants was still vertigo making for Bowers but she had taken the tactic of watching, listening and learning. No one really knew what she felt about a lot but she hadn't made waves yet. It was very disconcerting given her aggressiveness regarding rank and its privileges in the past. The others around her chalked it up to the dire no error environment she was forced to move around in and waited uneasily for her to feel comfortable with all the chaos that might bring with it.

Terradive turned to his students and took role, noting that everyone was present again. "Did you download your homework?" he asked with a grin.

Annabelle and Sandy hopped up, took their homework datapads out of their backpacks, then ran to their teacher's desk and its jack for such things. They slotted them, downloaded their work, then ran back. Sitting, they grinned at the women. :I almost forgot, Mama: Annabelle said to her mom who grinned back.

"Anything for the good of the order?" Terradive asked.

Arms went up and the following was learned:

"My atar is stationed at the metro-titan, Calamity at Capital City. He's going to be doing data processing. They have over a million refugees living there and the big towers are going up really well he told us last night."

"Will he come home at night?" -Terradive doing due diligence asking follow up questions to such things.

"He will. We get every other weekend though. Until they have the big servers on line again he has to help them move data manually."

"Thank you," Terradive said. "We might have to write him a letter." Everyone approved of that. He chose another hand.

:This is Mrs. Bowers, the wife of a general that's assigned to N.E.S.T. She's here to see how we live in the colony. She wants to know how all of us Cybertronians live and what school is like: Annabelle turned to Octavia who was looking at her with interest. :Welcome to Mars, Mrs. Bowers. Welcome to our Cybertronian colony:

Everyone applauded. Terradive looked at her curiously, then Sarah who was smirking slightly. "Welcome, Mrs. Bowers. It's our hope that you enjoy your visit and learn something about our life here."

She nodded. :Thank you, Mr. Terradive. This is a very great honor to be here and I'm delighted to come to the schools and see how learning is done:

(Applause by class)

"Next?" -Terradive

A small femme who had been a victim of a bomb blast and still showed some hurts from it that would have to await stronger protoform to fix stood up. "My grand genitors were found on Cybertron."

She was buried in applause, whoops of delight and hugs. She smiled tearfully, then everyone sat down. "We didn't know they were alive. We barely escaped my genitors said. I never saw them. I was born on Ramas IV. Then we had to run and I got hurt. We never believed anyone from our family survived but they did. They told us other members of our family got away. There may be more coming."

:Are they coming here, Cozi?: James asked.

"They will be shortly. They're getting medical attention in the metro-former at Uraya," she said, then sat. Giant applause followed. She sat with a happy expression on her face.

" **NEXT!"** Terradive said with a grin. "Sunspot."

He arose with a smile, his back turned away from Bowers who as a new and non-vetted human was the enemy until he could manage otherwise. Fulton and Lennox were friends to him so he was good with their presence. "My ada is working on a long term posting but he gets to come home before we get out of school. My atar is on Cybertron with Uncle Optimus. They get to go to the shrines and see things getting built. I asked him if we could go there for a field trip. Atar said he would ask."

Terradive blinked. "You did?"

Sunspot nodded. "My brothers, Orion and Praxus got to go when they began to land the metro-formers there. They went to Kaon headquarters with my amma and appa, Blackjack and Alor. They got to stand on the ground there."

"Wow," a little mech said. "That would be so nice going home to our home world. We could look around and maybe help with things there. What do you think, Mr. Terradive?"

"We could help there. We can lift and do things, Mr. Terradive," Silverbow said with gathering excitement.

Terradive smiled at her, his little organizer, then looked at Sunspot. "I will ask but don't get your hopes up. Cybertron is in a bad state and maybe having more little mechs and femmes around won't be helpful yet."

The conversation continued a moment, then he called for everyone to bring out their text, Geography, Geology and Natural Processes, the newly approved and updated version of their main tome for that subject. Sarah Lennox arose and walked to a small bookshelf near the door pulling out four of the texts that were there for the visiting family to use to see what the kids were studying in class. All of the subject matter taught in the classroom was there, beautiful books and materials written in English with the capability of shifting the text to any one of forty other languages. It was pretty damned decent having electronic capabilities built into books.

She handed one to Bowers, Epps and Fulton who watched as Mr. Terradive turned on the huge monitor that filled nearly the whole wall in front of the desk portion of their classroom. The images that appeared, the Emblem of the Primes side-by-side with the Emblem of Cybertron and Mars below which Autobot City Consolidated School District was written were huge and were overlain on an aerial image of the colony. He turned to the group. "Turn to chapter seven. Today we study the subterranean structures of Cybertron to compare and contrast them to Mars and Earth."

Everyone did flipping through the hair thin metallic pages to reach the one they needed. Embedded in the text to show a function or feature, little videos waited to be played. He began to explain utilizing the board and a dozen additional materials the underlying structure of Cybertron as far as was known. As he did the children and adults followed. The questions they were asked and answered fully and completely shocked Bowers. This was a highly academic school.

-0-Elsewhere

They hip hopped down the hallway following Amma Lo-Lo toward the classroom again. They had their music lesson, banging on drums and other percussion instruments today, then turned inside the big classroom that was home room for Group D. They ran inside, then lined up on the line on the floor smiling up at Amma Lo-Lo as they waited for the next big thing to do. She grinned at them. "Well, you are very talented in music."

They smiled like tiny pac men.

"Now its time to sit and listen to the story of the day. What are we studying, infants?"

Almost as one they said the same thing: **"BUNNIES!"** They were highly loved animals in the growing pantheon of soft squeezing creatures from several worlds that were part of the curriculum.

"That's right. Tomorrow, we study cyber foxes. Then we study puppies, kittens, chicks, cyber frogs and ponies."

" **AMMA! I HAVE A PONY!"** -Orion, sharing

" **AMMA! WE HAVE A PONY!"** -Praxus helping share

"We know. We go to riding lessons once a decaorn. We use your horses," Laret said with a grin.

" **I LOVE MY HO-HOS! THEY BEES NICE TO ME! I, ORION LOVE MY PO-POS!"**

Praxus laughed then looked up at Laret. **"ORION LOVE HIS PO-POS!"**

Everyone in the line snickered, even Han, then looked up at Laret expectantly. Laret looked down with delight. "You're so funny today."

" **I, ORION LIKE TO HA-HA WITH THE SHES!"** he said with a grin.

"Atar say 'oh ha-ha' to Ada all the time," Praxus said with a grin. "We ha-ha too. Right, Orion?"

Orion who was smiling with absolute contentment nodded. "We ha-ha with the shes."

Han who was listening glanced at Laret. "Why does he say shes? Who is the shes?"

Praxus looked at his 'boyfriend' with confusion. "Shes are them," he replied pointing to some of the others on the line. They were watching with interest too.

Han looked at his dearest, most loved and best friend. "Orion talks funny. He says shes. Who is shes?"

Laret glanced at Orion whose brilliant smile faded immediately. "You saying that to me?" he asked with surprise, then a flash of outrage. **"YOU SAY I TALKING BAD? I, ORION GOOD! YOU BAD!"**

" **YOU DUMB!"** Han said repeating a word his genitors used when things broke … aka "This dumb clock doesn't work." Obviously Orion was 'broken' because he talked 'bad'.

Orion who was shocked stepped out, walked down the line and swung on Han. His fist connected with Han's tiny nose assembly. It booped it, nothing more, then Han turned on Orion with fury. **"YOU DUMB! YOU BROKE! I, HAN SAY SO!"** Then he swung on Orion.

Praxus caught standing in the middle took the blow on the side of his helm. He staggered, then Orion turned to catch him. **"PAX! I HELP YOU!"** He steadied Praxus, then turned to Han who looked aghast that he hit his best boyfriend so far in his whole teensy life. Orion booped Han on the nose again, then marched forward flailing punches right and left, most of which landed.

Han held his arms up to cover his face, stepping back in the fury of the attack. Laret startled out of her surprise grabbed Orion who was kicking and flailing in her grip. At that moment Roto who was walking past entered. He picked up Han who was yelling at Orion, then turned to an aide who was standing petrified next to him. "Take them, Seso. We have these two. Praxus? Come with me too. Okay?"

Praxus who was rooted to the floor looked up at them, then burst loudly into tears. It would take a few others to sort things out. Then messages were sent. Get over here, genitors.

-0-On Cybertron

Ironhide paused as he half dozed in a planning meeting. He took the message, felt his spark flutter, then turned to Prime. "I have to go to the school."

Prime paused his perusal of a datapad, then grinned slightly. "Fisticuffs?"

Ironhide vented a sigh, then nodded. Rising with trembling innards, Ironhide, Destroyer of Worlds headed out to go to the school where his pugilistic son was waiting for his wisdom. On the way there he asked Primus to give him some.

-0-Sitting in class as he worked for an advanced degree in aeronautical engineering

The call came, Revo winced both internally and outwardly, then arose to face the music. Heva was already calling him over the inner line and they both girded themselves for the latest round between Orion of Mars and Han of a planet that didn't have a name somewhere on the edge of the Empire. Because it didn't have a name and because he was thereby 'intestate' he could choose his 'surname'. He was therefore Han of Cybertron. No matter who Han was at the moment, both of his genitors felt like very bad sparklings and failures as they hurried to the school to face the music.

-0-Ratchet

He stood over the datapad watching the spidery trails of discovery plot the machinations and dispersal of M.E.C.H., the Family and the Revolution. So far it hadn't led directly back to Owen Harris but it had done a couple of other things. First, it had confirmed the billionaires in Russia, America, France, Germany, Japan and Saudi Arabia that were funding the Resistance. It had also taken a turn for Europe and the Middle East. One of the surprises was the re-emergence of M.E.C.H. who they hoped died with the arrest and public shaming of Silas Bishop. But then he had disappeared and with that good intel on his whereabouts. Given that M.E.C.H. was now showing a bit of itself, they hoped to bag Silas's aft again.

The call came.

Ratchet listened.

"Oh frag. I have to go. Carry on and I'll come back soon," he said as he walked to the bedroom that was designated for space bridges.

Alor watched him go. "What?"

"Orion got into a fist fight at the school," Ratchet said as he walked into the swirling energy of the bridge.

Alor watched him, then sat back. "Frag." He grinned in spite of himself. "Poor thing." He commed Ironhide, basking a moment in his son's terrible energy. :Ironhide:

 **:WHAT!?:**

 **:DON'T YELL AT ME!** By the way, I want film. Do it. Ada out:

Ironhide who had reached the lobby of the school where he stood waiting for Ratchet grinned in spite of himself. Something inside him was deeply proud of his son's martial ability and the other part wanted to paddle his aft. He wouldn't be the only one. A tall good looking human facsimile that was about 15 feet tall walked to the cab stand on the corner and climbed in. Soon he would zoom off for Terra and a rendezvous with Ironhide. He would only partially miss his alt mode. He was hoping that if fisticuffs broke out at the meeting no one would slag a human ... ish.

It was a forlorn hope but it was all he had.

-0-TBC 5-10-16 **edited 6-17-16**


	145. Chapter 145

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 141)

-0-At an infant school in Terra

Ratchet hopped out of the cab in front of the school tower drawing a few startled looks as a human figure without gear. He walked toward Ironhide who had still not gone inside. "Waiting for me, coward?"

"There's safety in numbers," Ironhide said as they walked inside. The ride up was easy, the walk down the hallway to the conference room where everyone was took some fortitude. They entered the room.

"Ratchet?" Roto asked with a bit of alarm.

"I'm on duty off world and need a pretender shell to fit in. That's classified by the way," Ratchet said as he stared at Orion and Praxus sitting on the table with Han nearby. Praxus was sucking his thumb was he swayed gently, his dollie clutched tightly. Even his (fully functional) chevron looked wan. Orion was staring forlornly at his peds sniffling. "Good grief. What happened?" he asked.

Revo and Heva were sitting near their son but no one seemed to be willing to touch them. Maybe at this level of bad it wasn't allowed. Who knew? Ratchet sat forgoing the overwhelming urge to hold his boys, then Ironhide beside him. The kids looked up, then Praxus began to wail. Orion put his arms around Praxus, then began to cry as well. Han burst into tears too.

Moments later …

They had paced with babies holding them as they cried and tried to explain what happened. After they calmed down, they were back on the tabletop. Orion reached for Ironhide who gripped his own servos as he glanced at Roto. Roto smirked slightly, then nodded. Ironhide pulled both into the circle of his arms where they lay tiredly against them. Revo did the same with his son. "What happened?" Ironhide asked.

Roto nodded to Laret. She explained the entire thing step-by-step, the dull thud of inevitability falling upon them like a mountain landslide as they listened. It was leaden in the room. Revo sat forward girding himself. "Ironhide, Ratchet, I wish to apologize for my son's remarks. I personally have never allowed such behavior between my kids or toward others," he said as Heva nodded. "Me either," he said.

Ironhide nodded. "We know. I don't know what to do about this."

"Han and Praxus are best friends. They're inseparable. In the fist fight Han landed a blow on Praxus, on the side of his helm. I don't know what that will do to the friendship but we will try and make it right between them. Right now, the problem lies in the conflict between Orion and Han. This is a long term thing, one that will require continued counseling and behavior modification. I commed Rung and updated him. He's going to assign a counselor to the pair for ongoing sessions to find a way to resolve this if one exists. If not, then they will have to find a way to live together that doesn't involve conflict."

Herling who was standing in the doorway with Nova, the school administrator nodded. "We want to find a solution but there is accountability here as well." He glanced at Nova who entered the room and stared fondly a moment at the three wan infants.

"We have to exact a reasonable punishment for the fighting. Before, their conflicts might entail a single blow but this was a full on brawl. Even if he was provoked, Orion has a debt to repay along with Han, not just for the fight but for hurting Praxus."

Everyone looked at the sagging little mech who was sucking his thumb in the middle of the protection and comfort of his father's arms. It was so wee and sad. They looked back at Nova with dread.

"I'm giving the infants a three orn in-school suspension. They will be removed from their group and given over to their new counselor so he can observe and evaluate them. I'm also moving Han out of the group to another, C Group. Given that Praxus is in D Group with Orion and has been an exemplary student, I think it might be better to remove Han for a bit. If they show improvement, Han can come back. I don't want to escalate any ill will that Praxus might have about this between him and Han until this is resolved. I love their friendship and want to preserve it. Three orns. Out of school suspension in the detention center at the Central Office in Autobot City will be next."

All four genitors blinked. "Detention center?" -all four genitors, blinking.

Nova grinned. "A pair of classrooms where miscreant children go to serve their sentence under the supervision of teachers, behavioral experts and counselors. We don't believe that sending them home is the answer. We merely transfer them with their studies to a controlled location until they improve or serve their sentences so to speak."

"Oh frag. Orion has a criminal record now," Ratchet said grinning in spite of himself. "Any criminal tendencies come from your side of the family, Ironhide." He looked back at Nova. "What does this do to his school records?"

"It's entered as all of them are but not for punitive reasons. We keep track of this to help plan treatments that can change behavior. When they leave Intermediate School, the records will be expunged," Herling said to everyone's everlasting relief.

"Understand," Herling said with a serious expression. "Our purpose and goal is to teach them all they need to become educated and have the best chance for a productive life. If that means pulling them out to work on specific areas, we will. We do that for many children, some of whom had terrible lives. This is the way we help them become able, functional and well rounded. Our focus isn't to punish but teach better pathways. It may feel like punishment to them but it isn't."

They nodded, then Revo arose, his son in his arms. "Would it be a problem for me to take him now? I think we need to talk and figure this out with him. I want him to know he can't call out someone for something they can't help."

Herling nodded. "That would be fine. Ironhide? Ratchet?"

"I'd like to take them too," Ironhide said.

"Very well. We have a plan in place. This isn't about browbeating or scolding. This is about figuring things out, understanding how they work and making it better. These are babies. They need to learn a lot. Don't assume they automatically know what to do and how things might hurt someone," Herling said.

They nodded, then Ironhide arose to slide both boys into his carry hold. They walked out, talked to the staff, then watched as they headed off to do their jobs. It was uncomfortable a moment, then Revo slid Han into his carry hold. He turned to Ratchet and Ironhide. "I can't believe this happened because of a dollie. I don't want my son to say hurtful things. I'm sorry that he did." Heva nodded.

"They're babies. They'll learn." Ratchet grinned. "Dollies. These slaggers sure know how to carry a grudge."

They laughed, a highly relieving thing, then walked together to the elevator and the main lobby reception below. They signed the infants out, then walked out to the street. Revo and Heva got a cab and left as Ratchet and Ironhide stood on the sidewalk. "You have to go to Cybertron."

Ironhide nodded. "I'm keeping them with me."

Ratchet stared at him a moment, then nodded. "Very well. It's on you, slagger."

Ironhide grinned. "I'm Ironhide, destroyer of worlds and caretaker of peewee Autobots."

"You are, Only One. Better haul aft. Prime can't be Prime without you," Ratchet said patting his arm.

"That's true. How's it going on Earth?" he said as they walked to a cab stand.

"We're trying to tie things back to Harris but he's good. We're finding that the trail stops all around his home in England and his set up in New York. Trails go that way, then end abruptly. I think he's camouflaging himself somehow. We have to do a deeper analysis of the lost tech from Sentinel. I think that he might be using camo tech to disguise his activity," Ratchet said as they climbed inside.

"Frag. That's just a hop and a skip away from figuring out how Mirage works," Ironhide said as they drove off.

-0-Back on Cybertron

He met Prime coming out of the meet up at the Center conference room at the metro-titan, Mighty Storm who was assisting in the northern regions of Cybertron. They walked to a shuttle and climbed in, joined by others in his entourage. They were touring the wreckage and rebuild, saluting and encouraging those who were boots on the ground. Given the lighter density of population and the smaller size of towns, villages and cross road stations, the rebuild was showing greater effect here than other places.

They sat as the vessel lifted off carrying them onward to their next location. Chatting about this and that, all were interrupted by a tiny pounding sound somewhere around the middle of Ironhide's chassis. Everyone paused to look at him. "Someone's calling," Prime said with a grin.

"I don't know what you me-" Ironhide was cut off by louder tiny pounding. Staring down at his chassis, Ironhide tapped his carry hold. A tiny version of himself peered out, then upward. " **ATAR!"**

Ironhide pulled him out, holding the infant up before his face as they looked at each other optic-to-optic. "What?"

"I want come to lou," Orion said in his priceless manner.

Grins bloomed around the shuttle. "Hey, Lou. Your kid wants to hang out with you," Scour said. He was a Wrecker, all around tyro and master soldier. He was also old friends with everyone on the shuttle. Laughter greeted that remark.

Ironhide grinned. "What's Praxus doing?"

Orion shifted to kneel so he could peer downward. Ironhide lowered his servo. Orion looked inside, then back up at Ironhide so he brought his servo back upward. "Pax is sleepy bedding, Atar," he said in a loud whisper. "All the shes have to shhh." He held his finger up to 'shhh' which was very comical and cute.

Ironhide grinned, then looked at the others. "All you shes … you have to be quiet. Pax is sleepy bedding."

The mechs grinned, then Sandstorm liberated Orion from Ironhide's hand. He held him up. "You're one cute little slagger."

Orion nearly unhinged his jaw smiling at the compliment and attention.

"It looks good on you. Your old Atar? Not so much," Sandstorm said as the mechs laughed. Orion was then passed around until he got back to Ironhide. Ironhide set him on the deck, then closed his carry hold. He pulsed heat there and muffled sound even more.

Orion had a story and an audience.

 **"ATAR! YOU COMED TO ME!? I POW-POWED THE BAD ONE!"** Orion said with excited amazement at the whole idea of brawling in pre-school.

"You got into a fight in school?" Optimus asked as he settled in for the show.

Orion nodded. "I got to pow pow the she. **HE POWED PAX! I CRIED!"**

Prime grinned. "I'm sorry you cried. When did you cry? Before or after you got busted?"

The mechs laughed. Orion looked around with a big grin. "I pow-powed the bad one. He bad. He did this to Pax." He swung his little fist on his father's ped. It bounced off. **"HE POWED PAX HERE!"** he said pointing to his face. He turned slowly with a tiny fat digit touching his cheek so that all the punters could see. When he was before Prime again, he continued. "I sawed him doing the bad. Pax fall down. He cry. I help him. He cry. I cried," Orion said as the memory he remembered brought tears to his little optics. **"THEN I POWED HIM! I DOING THE STUFF TO THE BAD ONE HERE!"**

That was when he pantomimed the whole fight. Punches were flung, kicks flying or otherwise were delivered against the imaginary Bad One, then it began to resemble the kata that Orion was learning in martial arts classes with Sensei Willa. Ironhide who **NEVER** tired of watching was perfectly content. Every fourth or fifth move was actually good.

He spun, teetered, then looked up at Prime. **"I, ORION POW-POWED THE BAD ONE, OTIS!"**

The laughter was long and loud in the shuttle.

-0-TBC 5-11-16 edited 5-11-16

NOTES: Leoness, you live an interesting life. :D I think they probably do have acrobats and other types of performers. They have Six Flags over Cybertron. You can see it in the background on TF: Prime. I think they probably have traveling troops of players given how spread out they are. :D:D:D


	146. Chapter 146

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 146)

-0-Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, Earth

He walked back into the mission through a bridge in a bedroom of the main house where they worked to trace down the opposition. Entering the room, he had shrank down to his six foot preferred height, then sat down next to Alor who was laboring away. He glanced up with a grin. "What happened?"

"Han v Orion. Apparently they don't like each other," Ratchet said.

Alor sat back. "Too bad. You can't pick everyone who comes around you. Orion will have to adapt," Alor said. "Details."

"They got into a punching match in which Praxus caught one on the side of his helm. Han commented on how 'funny' Orion talks," Ratchet replied.

The grin faded from Alor's face. "That's a low blow. Is that why there was a fight?"

"Pretty much. Han called Orion dumb," Ratchet said.

They sat silently together absorbing the impact of that nuclear comment. It rattled through both of them before reasonable assimilation was achieved. Alor sat up straighter with real agitation. "Orion is excelling in his studies. He's at or above all measurable levels of achievement."

"We know," Ratchet said patting Alor's arm.

"We had the same problem with Ironhide," Alor said. "I don't want to go through this again. Where is my baby?" he asked with rising emotion.

"On Cybertron with Ironhide. So is Praxus," Ratchet replied.

Alor stood. "Take care of this, Ratchet, until I get back. I'm going to see my babies." With that, he turned and walked to the bridge room. The sound of one popping in could be heard, then was gone.

Ratchet sat back a moment filtering the hurt through his own systems before coming to the same conclusion. Han was a baby. He didn't understand his actions. He was fine. However, there was a new level of anxiety for Orion in his spark about the possibility of being teased by others. He thought about the happy little infant, one who had never known a bad orn and felt misery shoot through his spark. His little son was a work and wonder. This he hoped was the only time this would happen until the speech glitch worked its way out. He sat forward and began to collate data as the spidery trail of The Resistance began to grudgingly yield its secrets.

-0-On Cybertron

They were standing on a cratered plain that was being excavated. Unexploded ordinance had been removed earlier so they were digging out damage and replacing broken smashed undground utility infrastructure. This was an airfield at a military base on the equator of Cybertron. It would become one again some fine orn. This was also the home of Beta and Gamma Supreme back in the orn. Perhaps it would be again.

Standing on top of a pile of debris like a mini me version of his father, Orion watched with fascination. He was like a tiny owl standing on a tree limb, his attention focused intently as the big mechs wandered around in a crater checking out the rebuild together. Standing beside him with a grin, Bumblebee who had a few joors before First Aid got off shift at the aid station in Praxus watched as well. He had joined up, essentially to talk to a couple of the mechs in Prime's group about the races coming up at the weekend and found himself wandering with Prime and party as well. Detailed to 'mind the infant', he stood next to the debris pile with Orion.

The baby who didn't see anyone he didn't consider family glanced at him. **"BEE! WHY THIS!?"**

Bee snickered. "They have to fill the holes so ships can land and take off here."

Orion nodded as he watched. Then he looked at Bee. **"BEE! WHY THOSE!?"** he asked pointing to crates of parts that would be slotted in now that new machinery had been installed the orn before.

"That runs the machines." Bee grinned. The little miniature of Ironhide was adorable.

" **BEE! THEY GO THERE, THE SHES! WHY!?** " -Orion, asking

"Because this all has to go. They put in big machines yesterday they said; now they want the rest of it there so things can run again." -Bee, Bee-'splaining

Orion looked at Bee, then nodded. "Bee, I, Orion go helping them." With that, he stepped forward into thin air and rolled forward down the rubble pile to the hole in the ground way, way below.

Bee who was frozen with shock and surprise, then exploded into (a thousand pieces of terror) action. With a bellow, he leaped into the air turning in a somersault to face the baby on the way downward. Orion fell as Bee did, Bee who grabbed him halfway down, then fell downward cradling the baby in his arms as he did. He rolled to the bottom of the crater and lay still.

Everyone else who had turned at the bellow froze in place. Then they ran almost as one to where Bee lay. Ironhide who had nearly exploded into flying body parts hurried over and knelt. He almost couldn't think as he reached into Bee's tightly clasped arms. Pulling Orion out, he sat him on his other servo. Everyone stood in shock and fear as they stared at the little kid.

Orion for his part sat groggily, then looked up. "Atar. I falled."

Ironhide stood up, holding his son in his servo. He scanned him finding nothing terrible beyond bumps and what humans would call bruises. "Orion … are you hurt? Where does it hurt?"

Orion looked at his body parts, then his big old (terrified) pa. "It hurt here," he said pointing to his little elbow with a fat baby digit. "It hurt here," he said pointing to his ped. "I hurted mine here," he said pointing to his head.

Bee staggered up, staring at Orion with frightened optics. "He just walked off the dirt pile. He said he was going to help, then stepped off. I jumped after him but he was halfway down the hill before I could grab him."

Ironhide nodded. "Little slagger. You were supposed to stay up there, Orion."

Orion looked at him with a look of dismay. His old pa was mad at him. "I comed there to helping lou. I comed there to doing."

Everyone stared at the baby, a sweet special kid to all of them, this first infant born among them, then Ironhide hugged him, kissing his cheek. "You **do** help when you watch. How can we do this if you don't watch and notice things?"

Orion looked at him, then the job at hand. "You doing this thing to make the shes happy?"

Ironhide grinned slightly. "We do. That's what we're doing."

"Then I help you. I seeing things. I telled Bee that this was for the shes. I going to help you and falled. I hit me here and there," he said earnestly. "Bee comed to me. Bee helped me. I coming here to the thing and help the shes."

Everyone listened to the little kid, someone all of them knew and loved. All of them knew about his speech glitch. Everyone felt a terrible relief. He hadn't died in the fall. Then a bridge nearby could be heard and in seconds Alor of Iacon aka in human form was sliding down the side of the crater. He walked to Orion and took him, pressing the baby against his cheek. "My poor little baby," Alor said with feeling as Orion who was in love with the attention gripped Alor's face, pressing his own against his Amma's.

He then looked at the stranger as it dawned on him that the familiar energy was in a different wrapper. **"AMMA!? THAT YOU!?"**

Alor grinned. "That's me. I'm here inside."

Orion smiled, then pressed his face against Alor's. Alor on the other servo affixed Ironhide with a questioning gaze.

"It was an accident," Ironhide said as every mech in the pit nodded heartily. Even Prime.

Alor looked at Ironhide with slight confusion. How could a schoolyard brawl be an accident? "Explain?"

Ironhide girded his nether regions. "He was standing on the rubble to watch. Then he stepped off and fell down the hill. But Bee got him. He's got bumps and slag but he's going to be o-" That was as far as he got.

" **WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU SAYING!?"** -Alor of the Cognitive Dissonance Alors

Moments after a lot of screaming and yelling …

"And that's what happened, Commander," a contrite Bumblebee offered.

Alor slipped an arm around Bee's shoulders and squeezed. "I understand."

"And me?" Ironhide asked.

" **YOU'RE MY SON! I CAN KICK YOU IN THE AFT IF I WANT TO!"** Alor said.

Orion who was sitting on Alor's arm looked up at his Amma. "Amma … you mad at Atar?"

Alor looked at him, then kissed his little head. "No. I just like to watch your atar crawl."

Prime snickered. "Crawl, Ironhide. That's an order."

Ironhide grinned, then took Orion back. He held him up. "You okay, spud?"

Orion glanced around, then smiled his huge giant smile. "I okey dokey, Atar."

Huge laughter and relief greeted that as Alor scanned Orion again. "Bumps and the like but nothing broken."

"I can take him to the aid station at our next stop," Ironhide said as Alor took Orion back.

"You won't have to. I called Ratchet," Alor said with a grin.

"Frag." -everyone there including Optimus

The sound of a space bridge was heard nearby, then the sound of running feet. A human peered over the lip of the crater, then leaped outward landing with surprising agility halfway down. He slid, then ran toward them. A fifteen foot tall human male stood glowering at Ironhide, then hit Orion with a barrage of scans. For a moment everyone held their breath, then Ratchet relaxed. "You were lucky, slaggers."

" **ATAR! WHO THE SHE!?** " Orion asked pointing at Ratchet. He felt Ratchet's familiar energy and the link but that was all he got.

"That's the old ball and chain," Ironhide said before Ratchet kicked his ped. He grinned. "That didn't hurt, shorty."

"You have to sleep sometime, Ironhide," Ratchet said as he glowered.

"Frag." -everyone listening including Prime

"How come you aren't in a Cybertronian format?" Prime asked as he looked at both Ratchet and Alor.

"I called Wheeljack as I came here," Alor said. "He told me that I had to remain in this form because they were collecting data, because he hadn't finished working out the math for us to assume other different kinds of forms including Cybertronian yet and because he said so. Slagger." Alor grinned.

Ironhide grinned.

Ratchet merely smirked. "Wheeljack is quite the slagging dictator," Ratchet said. "Where's Praxus?"

"He's sleeping here," Ironhide said patting his carry hold.

"Do you have their bags?" Ratchet asked. "Look in their school bags and use the leashes. I don't want them falling into a crevasse and never being seen again."

"Then you won't be taking them back?" Ironhide asked with surprise and tad bit of neediness. Everyone around him grinned.

" **NOT IF YOU DON'T BREAK THEM**! I don't mind having them on Cybertron if its safe. **KEEP IT SAFE, YOU SLAGGER!** " Ratchet said as Alor nodded with a pointed expression.

Ironhide grinned. "Slaggers. Why not shoot me? It would be easier."

"That's next, Ironhide, if you hurt my babies," Alor said. He looked at Orion who sat contentedly in his amma's arms. "Did you get into trouble at school?"

Orion nodded. "I pow powed the bad one."

"You shouldn't fight in school," Alor said gently.

"I pow powed the bad one. He hurted Pax. He hurted me," Orion said. He looked at Alor a moment with a serious expression. "Is I dumb?" he asked.

Sparks fluttered right and left in a 100 yard radius of the little kid sitting on his grand amma's arm. It was so leaden that even Prime felt shorter after the baby's remark. No one said a thing for a moment, then Alor kissed Orion's helm. "No. You are my perfect baby. You're just the way you need to be, Orion. Everyone I know understands you. You're doing so good at school I may have to have you move in with Appa and me. That's how smart you are."

He stared at Alor, then Ironhide and Ratchet. Everyone was watching with great angst and unease. "Then why he ... the bad one call me dumb?"

"Because he's a baby too," Alor said as he swayed gently. "He doesn't know better. You're not friends so he said that. No friend hurts another. You're a very smart baby. Mr. Roto wants to keep you."

Orion smiled. "I love To-To. He teached me. I go there and doing things. He showed me things. He helps the shes."

"He does. If you believe what others tell you that hurts like this, I will be sad," Alor said. "I will be sad because I know how smart and good you are. Understand?"

He looked at Alor, then hugged him. Staring at his amma, he considered him. "I talking good?"

"I love the way you talk. What about you?" Alor asked around to the others.

They nodded including Prime.

"I trying hard to talking good. I trying to do all the things. I trying to be good," Orion said. "I not know why the she saying I dumb. Am I?" he asked again.

Alor hugged him tightly. "No. You are not. Do you see this place?" Alor asked looking around the area as he held Orion. Orion nodded. "This is your home world. This is the place we all come from. It got broken and we're fixing it. You're going to help us some day because you're so smart. You go to school and every time Roto sees us he tells us how well you do."

"I love To-To," Orion said as he listened with his serious focus to his amma.

"Mr. Roto loves you too. He tells us how smart you are," Alor said. "Do you understand? One angry person saying a stupid thing doesn't make it right. Mr. Roto can tell you. Ask him too."

Orion nodded, then hugged his amma. Ironhide looked a desolation. Ratchet turned to him. "Give me his book bag, Ironhide."

He did. Ratchet hooked Orion up in his harness and leash. "You need to help Atar and Uncle Optimus, spud. Just do it on the end of this leash."

Orion smiled. " **I GOING WITH THE SHES!** We doing the helping. I help too."

Prime grinned, then squeezed Orion's tiny ped gently. "You always do, Orion."

-0-TBC 5-12-16 **edited 6-17-16**


	147. Chapter 147

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 147)

NOTE: This sucker is long. I sorta started writing and stopped when it was time to eat. I am sitting in the backyard on a porch that even in the shade says 72 degrees. Life is good here. I hope it is for all of you. Know you are loved. -Me, basking and typing.

-0-Vegas

They sat together once more around the huge datapad on the kitchen table. It was silent a moment, as silent as the walk back to Earth from Cybertron through the bridges at The Fortress and Luna Base. Alor turned to Ratchet with an emotional expression on his face. "My baby, Ratchet. I hurt for my baby."

Ratchet nodded, then squeezed Alor's servo. "I know. He's so wonderful, that one. He was first. He was the first baby any of us had for eons. Some of the mechs had never seen a child until him. He's so good sparked. I think his happiness for everything and everyone just stands out for me."

Alor nodded. "He shares, he dances and sings, he's so kind and good. I know Han is just a baby and didn't know or mean what he said but I fear for Orion as he gets older. It took a hard fall down stairs at the beach house for Ironhide to recover. Isn't there anything that you can do?"

Ratchet sat back. "I've scanned the databases including the big frames on Cybertron. Nothing is in the data that helps. This is such a rare thing that the only 'cure' listed is letting it straighten out on its own."

"But … he understands us and all. Why can't he speak it out. We all know what he means," Alor asked.

"Roto said that there is a disconnect between his reasoning and how it comes out, a sort of short in the pathway from his processor to his mouth. Its a processing problem that apparently has no cure. It will grow out of him with time, he said. There was a moment a while back where he spoke fluently. I just ache for him if others decide to make it a problem. He's so sweet, I want him to grow up without hang ups," Ratchet said nearly tearfully. "I want him to live a life determined by his good spark and not the outcomes of unkind moments and events. I want him to be happy."

Alor squeezed his servo. "Then we look after him and let him know that how he is now is loved."

"Hard duty, that," Ratchet said with a slight grin. "I meant it when I said I'll miss his speech pattern when it fixes but I hope it isn't long with this happening."

"I know. He's my perfect boy," Alor said with an edge of fierceness.

They turned to the data and began to work. Shift would be over soon and they would head back to Cybertron and the reason for their existence, all of the children of the family.

-0-Cybertron

He stood at the end of his leash which was held by a smirking Scour. The big Wrecker was detailed to hold the leash as they paused by a hole in the ground. Prime and Ironhide along with Arcee and the rest of the troop with them had disappeared into it as Orion stood by the edge looking downward. The cavern below them was natural and held literally tens of millions of databases, art, antiques and artifacts that belonged to The People and had been spirited downward into the ground for safekeeping in this, the hardest chambered metal on Cybertron.

" **ATAR!"** he called as he looked downward.

A moment passed, then Ironhide looked up. "What?"

" **WHY YOU THERE!? I COMED TO YOU! I HELPED YOU AND OTIS! COME TO ME, ORION!"**

Ironhide grinned at the bright optics of his oldest smallest infant. "Stay up there. Help Scour guard this hole. Okay?"

Orion looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. **"I TAKEN THIS HERE! I DOING! I, ORION TAKEN THIS PLACE FOR LOU!"**

Ironhide grinned, then nodded. "Good job, Autobot."

Orion smiled brilliantly, watching as Ironhide disappeared inside again. He turned, then looked up at Scour who had been joined by the others including Bee. He smiled. **"I, ORION DOING THIS!"** he said.

They all nodded to him with big grins on their faces. "Okay, boss. What do you want us to do?" Scour asked. He was a big mech with three kids of his own, all old enough for intermediate school. He had been a group that had guarded a colony, hooked up with a big mech who had a great personality, then raised up kids he never thought he would live long enough to even think were possible. This little mech was bringing back good memories for him and the other genitors in the group.

Orion smiled brilliantly at the thought of being boss, then looked around. He gripped Bee's servo, then led him to the edge nearby. **"BEE! LOU HERE! YOU POW POW THERE FROM THEM!"** he said pointing up the crater's edge.

Bee grinned, then nodded. "Okay, boss."

Orion's face nearly split at that comment, then he turned to the others. With a glance to check out terrain, he put everyone in a sort of circle around the hole. When they were all placed but for Scour who had his leash he began to 'explain' his command strategy. **"LOU BEING WIF ME, ORION! I TELLING YOU THIS! GO YOU TO THESE HERE AND POW POW IF THE BAD ONE COMES! I SHOW YOU!"** It was then he began to show fighting moves, punches and jabs, wobbly but determined little kicks and other slagging awesome moves of destruction against the 'bad one(s)'.

He broke into his kata, kicked the air a few times, then stopped. He looked up at the big hard boiled, hardcore fighting mechs with more battle experience between them than the entire military history of the Earth rolled into one with a hopeful smile.

They all burst into applause.

-0-Underground

"This is something we had no hope would still exist. There is so much here that it beggars belief, Lord Optimus," Strafe, the site archaeologist said as they stood in a crossroads of the massive installation looking up and down the aisles at crates, carefully wrapped things and boxed items. "I can't even calculate what they have here but this," he said pointing to a computer terminal nearby, "has the inventory and location of everything here up to the last few decaorns of the war. It was then that they had no time to be precise. This is a stupefying cache. There are supposed to be at least six more around the world. All of the most precious items were carried here to fortified places to be hidden against the Decepticons."

Prime nodded, silent at the magnitude of the find. It was difficult to assimilate the relief he felt at the idea that their culture and its achievements weren't completely obliterated by war. He looked at Strafe. "Is it possible to know if some of the most important relics are here? I am thinking of the Omega Keys."

"Let's look," Strafe said. He walked to the big computer station and keyed it up. It came on after they slotted a power jack from a generator into it. A screen came up with Optimus Prime's personal seal as Prime which would be so since he was Prime at the time. "You're still the lord protector, Lord Optimus." He keyed in the main search screen, then loaded every key word he could for the Omega relics. He entered, then they waited.

Screens of data with accompanying pictures flashed past, millions of bits of data and images of all the greatness of The People before it stopped. Strafe turned to Prime. "We have a Key here, Lord Optimus. Only one."

"Can you locate it?" Prime asked.

"I shall see," Strafe said turning back to the computer.

"Optimus Prime to Lady Sela."

"Sela here, Lord Optimus."

"Can you bridge in to my coordinates. We may have another key. I would like you to take it into custody if we find it," Optimus said.

"I'm on my way. Sela out."

Prime turned to the screen to wait.

-0-Outside

A bridge flashed open as Lady Sela stepped out. She glanced around, walked to the pit, then down the sides to where the mechs were arrayed around a sparkling. She grinned. She knew the sparkling well from the Temple visits he had with his class. "Orion … what are you doing here?" she asked as she paused by him.

" **I, ORION DOING THE SHES! I DOING THIS FOR ATAR! I TAKING THIS ON AND DOING IT!"** he said with a giant smile. **"I POW POW THE BAD ONES!"**

"Ah," she said having experience with his peculiar twists. "You're guarding this opening."

He smiled, then nodded, his happiness nearly off the scale at the idea of being boss hog on scene. "Yep. Me doing."

Sela laughed along with the mechs, then hugged him. "You keep these mechs in line. Every job needs a boss."

"I doing. You going there?" he asked pointing to the hole.

"May I?" she asked with a grin.

"You going. You going there to help. I say good you." Orion smiled.

Sela hugged and kissed him, then arose to grin at the mechs. "You have quite the boss."

"You should see him pow pow," Scour said with a grin.

Sela nodded, then with a kiss for Orion headed for the hole and entrance to the chambers below. Orion watched her, then looked at the mechs. "I love Sela."

No one argued with him.

-0-Down below

She caught up with them in a vaulted chamber that was locked and sealed. Strafe checked it out, then looked at Optimus. "I can't open it. It takes a Prime. That means there must be more inside than the Key."

Optimus looked at Sela. "Lady," he said.

She bowed. "Lord Optimus. If you open it, it will allow it. You are the First Disciple of Primus and we are here in the depths of His person. He will allow it because of you."

Everyone looked at Prime once more made aware of his holy status among The People. This one carried the spark of Primus in his chest, had access to the Wisdom of the Matrix and was chosen by The One Himself to be Prime. They didn't get more holy than that. Often it wasn't a 'thing' for them to consider, so self effacing and decent was Prime as a mech but sometimes during Festival and moments like this it was clear to everyone present. It was very silent.

Prime turned, staring at the door and its strange complex locking mechanism. He reached for it, gripping the handle on the door. It was then that the locks began to move, parts slipping and others sliding until a snap sound was heard. Prime pulled the level back and the door opened. He swung the heavy metal on its reinforced hinge, then looked inside.

The vault was dark, then a light came on illuminating the only thing present inside. Hanging over a pedestal in gravitational balance, an Omega Key floated. Prime stepped inside followed by Scour and Ironhide. Others stood in the wide door peering inside while Sela slipped in to stand to one side. Primal Vernacular was etched into the walls, rows of glyphs that were incomprehensible to most but for Strafe, Sela and Optimus. Ironhide could read a small amount, the holy passages that were taught to him in school to help him be well rounded in his religion. But most of it was unknown to him.

Prime stared at it, then turned to Sela and Strafe. "Can you read the inscriptions?"

They looked at them, then him. "They appear blurred to me, Lord Optimus," Sela said as Strafe nodded. She glanced at him, then Prime. "They seem to be for you alone."

Prime nodded. "Just like at the Shrine for the Thirteenth Autobot." He looked at the writing, then began to read it. As he did, the writing disappeared until at last it was all gone. It was silent in the room. Then Optimus gripped the Key. It felt heavy in his grasp, the metal smooth and cool. There were passages etched into it the same as the other but they were just quotations from the Chronicles. He handed it to Sela. "Please, Lady, keep it safe."

She bowed to him, then turned to leave. She would place it in the vault under the Temple of Primus with the other one. Two down, two to go.

Prime stared around the room, then turned to Strafe. "I will have security come to give this place the protection it needs. If we have to move this off world to Mars we shall for short term protection. We cannot have this treasure of our people fall into the wrong hands or become damaged. There are no words that describe how much I appreciate that you found it. There are six more?"

"According to the records and reports, yes," Strafe replied. "I have contacted the University, the Museum, the Temple and Monastery to help us with this. There are a number of things that appear to have been rushed here and might not be in inventory. We intend to check everything and if it pertains to the Primeship or Pantheon we will call you immediately."

Prime nodded. "Part of the message was to warn that some of the relics you may find are self protecting against anyone but a Prime handling them," Optimus replied.

"I have heard of that in legend but have never seen confirmation until now. Thank you for the warning, Lord Optimus," Strafe said.

Prime nodded, then after a moment of chat returned to the hole to climb out with his team. Standing at their posts, their 'boss' perched on a pile of debris to 'watch', they gathered at the top in amusement. Orion turned to them and smiled. **"OTIS! I HAVE THE SHES DOING THIS THING! I TAKING THIS ALL TO ME!"** He pointed to the hole, then the soldiers who were standing around with big grins on their faces.

"Are you running the security show here?" 'Otis' asked as he gathered Orion into his arms.

Orion nodded happily. "I take care of the shes so the hole be safe."

"I see. You appear to have the command thing down," Arcee said as she stood behind Ironhide.

"You always were a bossy little slagger," Ironhide said with pride. Orion smiled brilliantly at his father, then leaned into Uncle Optimus's chassis.

They climbed out, boarded the shuttle and continued onward into the continual night time of Cybertron.

-0-Around the city

"The weather tomorrow will be warmer, in the -80's so take necessary precautions. The Hospitals report a number of cold injuries among children and those who have medical conditions that prevent regulation of internal body heat. Please consult the Community Bulletin Board for information in the Community Hospitals link especially if you are still new to the colony and world.

"In other news, there will be road closures until further notice on Industrial Park City Highway #3 due t frost heaves. Sciences is working on technology to prevent the ground from heaving due to the warm up of the surface materials during this, the spring of the year. There will construction as Public Works and the Department of Roads and Maintenance work to dig out the heaves and prepare them for resurfacing. Industrial Park Highways #1 and #2 will be open with traffic expected to be slowed due to increased volume. City Manager Ultra Magnus expects that the process will take only a few orns at most but until you break ground there is no guarantee.

"In citywide news, the colonial city of New York is announcing that there will be art displayed throughout the city in open spaces and community plazas to showcase the work of art students in the University. There will be sculptures and paintings on display in prominent places for the enjoyment of the community. Everyone in the colony is invited to visit New York City to see the selected works. The film department at the University has created a program of the process of the artists and the placement of their works in the city which will air on channel 112 this evening at 2000 hours on the Terran Military Clock.

"Right now, we're going to take a break and will come back to news about Cybertron," Lim-Lee said with a smile. The scene changed to the Community Bulletin Board news crawl. The sparkling school was having 'fish sticks' tomorrow for lunch along with fruit, vegetables and 'milk'.

Olivia Bowers glanced at her husband who was sitting beside her on the couch in his office. "This could be any place on Earth from the news feed."

Joe nodded. "They're incredibly open. The Prime walks around without a body guard and anyone can approach him."

"That never happens on Earth. This place is surprising," she replied.

"What are you going to do this afternoon?" he asked as he looked at the data he would have to compile into a report.

"I thought I would go to the library and the bookstore in the Mall at Metroplex. I was told anyone can go talk to him," she said. "I thought I would test that."

"I don't know about that, Olivia. Do you know where he is?" Joe asked with a slight frown.

"I do. Why don't you come?" she asked.

He thought a moment, then nodded. "Now?"

She nodded again.

They both arose, then walked to the doorway beyond. A pass through the rec room which was lightly populated as most of the Alpha and all of the Beta teams were at the foothills of Mount Olympus learning how to free climb the hillsides in nearly zero g gravity. No one told Bowers that the 'foothills' of Mount Olympus were six miles high. He would find out later on himself.

They reached the hatch, checked their gear and were admitted when the speedy airlock released them. Jumping on a bigger segway set aside for visitors, they jetted out to head for the giant mechanism that was the heart and soul of the colony's infrastructure. They cut across the road heading for the military airfield to short cut the heavy foot and automobile traffic of Cultural Center Road. As they did, they saw an open hangar, a massively gigantic hangar that was home to the big frames. Joe turned their segway that direction and buzzed forward.

Mechs were working inside, some of them on small vehicles that appeared to be non-sentient as beyond them sat three of the biggest figures they had ever seen. Omega, Beta and Kappa were seated on their docking bays with the forest of giant cables and gantries of other equipment plugged into them. Kappa noted them as they slowly rolled past, nodding to them in her friendly kind manner. Both of them waved at her. She grinned, then sat back to go to recharge.

Omega was talking to a mech who was standing on a gantry that crossed in front of him, one that held a plethora of cables that jacked into his helm. He didn't notice them. Beta himself was already in recharge. They continued onward noting two other giant frames standing together outside the hangar beyond. One they knew as Xantium and the other was Gamma. As they rolled slowly along, a huge mechanism stepped out from a doorway nearby to walk to the door. He was massive and malevolent looking. He was Grimlock in root mode.

:Joe, slow down. Let him go by: Olivia said gripping Joe's arm tightly.

Joe slowed, nearly stopping when Grimlock did too. Out of the door behind him Swoop appeared, his wings folded as he walked to where Grimlock stood. They paused together talking about whatever Dinobots say, then Swoop stepped away from beside Grimlock. He transformed, then flew off to begin his shift at Metroplex Femme, although the Bowers didn't know that. Grimlock turned to go, then saw them. He paused to stare at them with his inscrutable face.

Joe pulled to a complete stop.

-0-At the foothills of Mount Olympus

They worked at free climbing. It was so much easier than it was on Earth. A big husky man there might weigh anywhere from 30-45 pounds here. They were backed up by booster packs worn by their spotters.

Thank you, Wheeljack.

Will Lennox hovered off the rock face behind three climbers who were shinnying up the wall in record time. One of them was James Brooks-Spencer, the newest first string member of the Alpha Team permanently stationed at Mars Alpha-1 or N.E.S.T. HQ at Autobot City.

The sun glinted off the frozen water now becoming a dark stain on the soil as the sunlight warmed it enough to melt. Here and there as well were bands of minerals and metals, some of them precious that were part and parcel of life here on this, volcano central for the entire Tharsus Plain region. They had hiked from their ship to this, the foot lands of the massive volcano that had created the magma bulge that made up 40% of the surface of the planet. It had also created diamonds, copper, energon, gold and other valuables through the vast heat it had once generated. Many were the both dulled and sparkling diamonds and other gem stones lying scattered on the ground as they had for millions of years, some still trapped in their mineral matrix. Some of the raw diamonds were as big as watermelons. It had taken a few minutes longer than expected to get to the climbing zone due to selfies with the bounty around them.

Niall Graham and Bobby Epps floated along the wall as the soldiers grunted and groaned their way to the first plateau where they would rest a moment, debrief, exchange ideas about how to proceed, then it would continue. They would be here a while. Their pilot would relax in the shuttle working on his school lessons while doing this, his part in what was the Cybertronian equivalent of the Civil Air Patrol. Cadets got all manner of assignments with this being one of the most coveted. The afternoon would pass nicely.

-0-Hangar

Grimlock stared at them with his unknowable face. His menace was incredible to the humans who were still learning about the bots. He was massive and so powerful it almost hurt to look at him. Bowers felt all the powerless fearfulness that his mammalian ancestors must have felt trying to survive in the Cretaceous among the dinosaurs. He felt like he was that man sitting in the latrine in Jurassic Park who hoped the stall door would fool the tyrannosaurus rex. It was absolutely terrifying but he girded his loins and tried not to notice how tightly his wife was gripping his arm.

Odd thoughts went through his head. It was said that because of the stereoscopic eyes of the t-rex they couldn't see you if you didn't move. Of course, that was insane. They had extraordinary olfactory sense organs so that if for some unknown reason they didn't see you which they really could, they could smell you fifty miles away. He felt as vulnerable as he had any time in his life. The Cybertronians were beyond his pay scale in ferocity and danger. Humanity he concluded would die in numbers without the Autobots helping them in any battles that came. It flooded his mind, then passed as Grimlock turned to walk onward.

His heavy tread they could feel as he walked past them toward the door outside. He was as tall as Prime and maybe a tiny bit more. He looked heavier, broader and infinitely more menacing. He had a brazen masculine sensibility, Grimlock did. He was the absolute most male thing Bowers had ever confronted. It was only by mutual agreement and Optimus Prime that they weren't goo on the bottom of his ped. He leaned back into Olivia who was pale with silence. :Are you alright?:

She nodded. :That is the most frightening thing I've ever seen in my real actual life:

Joe nodded. :Imagine fighting them alone … without the Autobots."

:No: Olivia said.

Joe drove forward and they made their way across the tarmac of the busy airfield. They would reach Metroplex Highway #1 eventually. They would pass a lot of bots on the way. None of them would draw the visceral reaction of terror from them that Grimlock had. That also would be remarked between them.

-0-Moments later

They stood at the doorway that led to the center of the magnificence that was Metroplex. He was so huge that they felt they were on Wall Street in New York City where the towers were so tall they blotted out the sunlight. Looking upward, they couldn't see the top of the towers that covered his base frame around them. The door that was there for human sized individuals was open and no one was around. Metroplex unbeknownst to them had created one for the humans who liked to visit him to use. Automatic systems would light the way along the main access corridor to the command center where he lived in city mode. They stared at it a moment, then drove in entering from the side the main corridor. It lit up and they followed the lights reaching the mammoth command center in little time. Rolling to a stop before a huge panel that fluttered with lights, they waited. Nothing happened a moment, then a deep voice seemed to well up all around them. "Welcome, General and Mrs. Bowers. I am Metroplex."

They were silent a moment from the surprise of his voice, then Joe Bowers nodded. :Thank you, Metroplex. My wife Olivia and I are greatly honored to meet you at last. We hope we aren't intruding. I know you are integral to the life of the colony:

"I am available to you for visitation when the door is open," Metroplex said. "You are curious I suppose."

:We are, sir. You are unlike anyone I ever met: Joe replied.

"We are different, that is true. There are many thousand of us in this universe, many hiding from pirates and other marauders. Hundreds of us heeded the call of the Prime to come and serve him and our people. We are honored and honor bound to do so."

:You are sentient … alive. I wish I could understand how that works: Joe said.

"We are metallic based organisms from a metallic planet. Our world, Cybertron is a … how is it that your people put it? A unicorn? We are the rarest form of planet in the universe. The life that arose there is metallic for that reason. You are carbon based because Earth is so. I find that the differences do not matter as much as the similarities but then, I am told some humans have difficulty with that concept."

:Guilty as charged. A moment earlier going through the Big Frame Hangar in the Hangar District, we came upon Grimlock. He for us is rather scary and intimidating: Joe said.

"We have been at war for millions of years. We have had to face a monster in Megatron who has no respect for life. Some of us have grown weary of it, of war and death. I am weary," he said with a tired tone. "Here, I am at peace. I serve my people. All of us take care of each other. We are retrieving our people from everywhere. Grimlock and others like him are byproducts of generations of war. He is dedicated to the Autobot Cause, if not to the Prime. He is contained. If he is intimidating to you, go with a soldier or avoid the area. They are not predictable, the Dinobots. They are incredible soldiers but dangerous in some circumstances."

:We saw them fighting with Prime: Olivia ventured.

"Grimlock leads a very tight knit specialist team. They are fearless and profoundly capable but not well liked. They are a good asset when utilized on special operations but some of them feel the strongest should lead. Some of them feel Grimlock should be Prime, not Lord Optimus."

:But Prime is selected by the relic, the Matrix: Bowers ventured.

It was silent from Metroplex.

Bowers glanced at his wife. :I mean no offense, sir:

"I believe you. I am not allowed to transgress cultural taboos. Suffice it to say, a Prime is chosen for very many reasons and they are revered."

:You house families and others. You have a ship, robotic and city mode. Does it make you happy to house individuals inside your own body? Does that feel strange or what?: Olivia ventured.

A soft laugh greeted that question. "It is the greatest joy of my long life to be here and take into my environs our people. There are no words to express my pleasure."

They stared around themselves, then turned to him again. :Thank you, sir. We're going to the book store in the arcade. Thank you for allowing us the privilege of meeting and talking to you:

"It is my pleasure," Metroplex replied with a light tone to his deep voice.

They hesitated a moment, then bowed to the panel. Turning their machine, they sped down the corridor and back to the street once more. They would be on Metroplex's sensor grid along with everyone else the entire time they were here.

-0-On Cybertron

They sat on the shuttle side-by-side while Orion sat on the lap of 'Otis'. He was smiling like a boss at the mechs who grinned back. Ironhide was proud as punch. He glanced at Prime. "Anything you can share from the message?"

"We're getting close to relics that need my touch alone. We're also on the right track. They were messages of encouragement for me and for all of us," Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded. "Good to know," he said. The shuttle began to descend, then land. Holding Orion, Prime stepped off along with the others. They were at the Sea of Mercury. Beyond, the harbor of the seaside town of Hex awaited them. Docks were rebuilt and stretched out into the incredulous 'water'. This area was so dangerous to organic life that it was debatable that even with suits humans would be safe here. They walked along the cleaned up streets, past rebuilding and rebuilt buildings, some of them famous ocean side restaurants toward a dock ahead.

They entered it, walking forward past ships and boats that were there, some unloading or loading cargo while others were military. The sea lapped at the pilings of the dock, a soft gentle sound to everyone. They walked to the end, then stared outward toward the horizon where the vastness of the sea disappeared. "This is beautiful," Prime said. "So different than the oceans of Earth. I love them both. It makes me happy to see this reborn."

A mech who was waiting for them smiled. "All of us feel the same way. The families that lived here and used to man the businesses and other activities are coming back too."

Prime nodded, then set Orion down, firmly gripping his leash. "That is good to hear."

" **OTIS! WHAT THIS!?"** Orion asked as he looked up. He pointed at the sea beyond.

"This is a sea on your home world, Orion. This is your heritage," Optimus said as the mechs gathered around him.

Orion stood in the middle staring up at them, then the water. He grinned. "Going swimming then," he said as he ran forward and leaped into a cannon ball.

It was fortunate for all present that he had his leash on.

-0-Vegas

They turned over the project to the night crew, one that had mapped The Resistance over one quarter of the Earth. They walked out to the driveway to where their alt forms were parked. Entering them, Ratchet and Alor drove in convoy out of the cul-de-sac, past the binoculars of their neighbors and out to the highway beyond. They would turn off on a dirt road down the way, then bridge back home. By the time they reached The Fortress, they would be walking out of the energy cone as themselves once more.

"Where is Orion?" Alor asked as they hit the street.

"He's still with Ironhide," Ratchet said. "Come on. Let's get the others. Praxus is with Ironhide so we can get the other six. Let's make it dinner at our house and get something good. Make it a party."

"To celebrate his in-school suspension?" Alor asked with a slight grin.

"He takes after your side of the family," Ratchet said with a chuckle as they crossed the intersection to Metroplex. As they did, Joe and Olivia Bowers would be motoring down the road with a stack of books from the bookstore. They had some serious reading ahead.

-0-Inside The Grocery At The Mall At Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet paused before the flavored vinegars, all of them in beautiful bottles in the liquor section. He pulled his favorites putting them in his cart, then moved on to where Alor was in the high grade section. "Get something good."

"Always," he said with a grin. He took two bottles, each from a distiller who had a cosmic reputation on Cybertron and had begun to weave his magic here as well. A case of Kremzeek rounded out the choices. They moved onward.

"A good dinner and dessert will make all the bad ones go away," Ratchet said as he paused before the prepared dinner section. 'Fried chicken', sides and lots of buns were gathered along with prepared salad for the evening meal as they took the easy route out from cooking. Even Alor wasn't up to it. They continued onward to the bakery, got a huge sheet cake, had the kids' names put on them along with cute little car images, then headed for the check out. The food would be delivered when they were ready for dinner.

They left and headed for the underground catching a train to Terra. They hung onto straps and rode in silence. The misery of the morning was still there. When they arrived, they ambled across the vast city center past sculpture and groups gathered together or sitting in the weak sunlight of the early afternoon. They crossed the street, entered the building, then rode upward with a mob of excited young newbie genitors whose 'group' had come to collect their newly separated infants from their first orn in 'school'.

They were sweet, excited and proud that their babies were 'in school' and it was delightful to be around them.

Alor and Ratchet found out that they were still new to the colony, part of a small sect of Cybertronians who were of the scribe cast who worked in the Temple copying and preserving ancient texts, had formed their group to assist each other in the mysteries of parenthood, loved the colony, loved the Prime and loved the bakery in Stanix where they met together for a nosh before going to this school to hand their infants over every morning. They were as happy and content a group of younglings Alor and Ratchet had seen in ages so when they reached their floor, they felt better. The young group continued upward to the new baby section.

They joined the crowd waiting for their kids and when Hero and Prowler skippity-doo-dahed out they were gathered up with more than the usual emotion. They walked out heading for the train station where they all boarded again. The ride to Centurion through Kalis took little time and soon they were walking through the lobby of a school.

"Amma … what did you do today?" Hero asked as she rode on Alor's arm.

"I was on Earth just aworkin'," Alor said with a grin. Borrowing Orion's phrase for just about everything he did, he felt better. "What about you, Muffin?" he asked.

She smiled, then leaned into Alor. "I got to swim. We learned to make the first glyph in the alphabet. I will show you at home. I like to write."

"That seems awfully early for a tiny femme," Alor said grinning at Hero.

"I got to go with some older kids, Amma. I got to try writing with them," Hero said as they got off at the station.

"Oh my. We have an advanced femme here, Ratchet," Alor said with a grin. "Your atar was advanced too as an infant. He had both of us and our full attention. If he hadn't been advanced it wouldn't be because we didn't try."

Ratchet grinned. "I love how he never shows it."

They both laughed, then entered the school heading upward together. They waited with the other genitors in the lobby as the classroom doors opened and kids were dismissed. Bos ran to them and hugged their legs while Co-D, Reflector and Sunspot walked out with friends. They ran up too and were patted and hugged.

" **Ada! You came!"** Sunspot said as Spot hopped around them with excitement.

" **I DID!** Let's motor," Ratchet said. They gathered up, went down, paused by the information kiosk for latest news including Ironhide and Sunstreaker's next school board meeting, then headed out for the subway. It would be riotously fun and good balm.

-0-TBC 5-13-16 HAPPY FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH! Or as its known in my house … the luckiest day of the year. :D:D:D

 **edited 6-17-16**


	148. Chapter 148

The Diego Diaries: War (5-14-16)

-0-About

He sat at his desk in his office writing the first of many reports to send to the Pentagon and his superiors including Glenn Morshower. In fact, Glenn would read it first, classify anything that needed it, then allow it distributed. He had exclusivity on this issue though he knew that Bowers had been chosen because he was known to circumvent this obligation to the chain of command for his civilian masters. Given that Joe didn't know that anything he sent including that directed to other people was 'monitored' before it arrived by the bots and Morshower because its point of origin was Mars, he wasn't aware that he was being 'observed' for accountability.

Trust was earned. Charlotte and Seymour were a case in point.

Olivia sat on the couch turning pages that showed images of Cybertron before the war. The cities were enormous, appeared to be ancient, yet their design, materials and upkeep made them seem almost new. The crowds were as fascinating as the cities. This was a supplemental book for Youngling Day students for their history classes, newly reviewed and printed. Every student in that school had this book along with a lot of others to show the students what their home world once was and hopefully would be again some fine day.

The time it took Joe Bowers to write, proof and send his report to the Pentagon would be passed in the sights of Crystal City, Praxus and Iacon. The Seas of Mercury and Rust would show their beauty along with the 'forests' of the Manganese Mountains. Monuments, ornamental and governmental buildings of exquisite design and colonies on worlds she never knew existed greeted Olivia Bowers as she sought a better knowledge of who these odd aliens were.

When that was over, they would go out together and ride the segway all over the place, including a long leisurely viewing of the art in New York City. It would be enlightening to both.

-0-At the home stead

" **ADA!"**

"What, Prowler?" -Alor and Ratchet together

He grinned at them, this tiny version of Prowl, then patted Alor's ped. "Where Pax and Orion?"

"They're with Atar," Ratchet replied.

"Why?"

"Because they had to come home early from school," Alor said.

"Why?"

"Because they had to." -Alor and Ratchet

"Why?"

"Because." -Alor and Ratchet grinning

"Okay." Prowler grinned, then walked off heading to the berth room where Hero was organizing something.

"What a cutie," Alor said. He turned back to placing dinner items in the heated portions of the oven that could fit them. The rest sat in the refrigerator. "When are they coming home?"

"Shortly. I called Springer and Drift. I know they're in. Nothing like coming home to their old ma and pa's house to eat home cooking," Ratchet said with a big smile.

"Two things … who cooked this slag? Secondly, which of you two are the ma and who is the pa?"

"Why, Ironhide of course," Ratchet said as the door opened. Springer and Drift walked in and were engulfed with big and little kids.

"Slag, Alie. We're going to have to talk about someone else now," Ratchet said with a grin before Springer enveloped the big medic in a hug. "Too bad you two are sons. I might have a fling otherwise."

"Make it a tag team," Alor said with a smirk. "You're reassigned from the dreads?"

"We are," Springer said. "The new migration's getting close and I have to organize the security and troubleshoot it. There might be slaggers there. Prime can't do a thing without me."

"I noticed," Alor said with a grin. "Have a seat and tell us things."

Hero walked out with her cars, then paused. **"SPRINGER! DRIFT!"**

"Hero," Drift said as she dropped her cars and ran to them. She was passed around for hugs, then settled gently on the floor.

She smiled up. **"DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY NEW CARS?"**

They nodded so she ran back to get two little cars that Appa Ratchet had made for her. They were glossy and made from scrap metal found around RTR Tools, then crafted with great care by a besotted great grand appa. Appa Ratchet was burnishing his skills at micro welding and crafting. Each of the children in the big family would have a lot of his handiwork, especially around Christmas Surprise.

They sat together on the couch as Hero explained with great pleasure and a tad bit of self conscious blushing the wonders of her great grandpa's skill. The big mechs enjoyed listening greatly including a little one. Prowler who saw the whole thing had run to his room and brought out a well loved tiny teddy bear and a little car that he had for a long time to 'show' them when it was 'his turn'.

He was after all a very polite little mech.

So it would pass for a while.

-0-On Earth, on the Nile River somewhere in Northern Africa

They walked along the riverbank toward camp. Rick Harris was taking his three high rolling 'adventure junkies' back to base camp when he spotted a metallic object lying on the ground, covered with dirt and vines. He sent them on ahead down the established and marked trail while he 'paused a moment to reconnoiter a new path for the next day' or so he told them. They walked onward toward camp as he watched them go. When they were out of sight he walked to the slight depression where the metallic object lay. Kneeling, he pulled obscuring plants and ferns back. It was a metallic box of some kind.

Around it lay eroded soil and rocky matrix, perhaps the composition that had held the box from scrutiny over what had to be a very, very long time. It looked old and it had strange writing etched into its lid. He took a long bladed knife and began to dig it out of the hard packed mud and rocky soil that held it fast. It would take a moment or two but he would pull it free. It should have been heavier than it felt but he had no idea that a box of this nature could be carried by anyone due to its special characteristics. It was a Temple lock box, the kind used to store the most precious relics to Primus, the ones that usually dealt with his physical person.

It could be carried by a sparkling, such was its ability to 'transform'. The contents could weigh as much as a planet but it would have nothing to do with portability. This was a case that was made to hide things, objects that required transport to safety no matter who was there to spirit them away, thus the lightness. He set it down on a tree stump nearby, then wiped the cover with his hand. It had writing of a type he had seen before. This was alien writing, the like one saw from the Cybertronians.

He sat back on his heels and considered this. What was an alien box doing here in the depths of the jungles of Northern Africa? What was it doing here where no one came? What was the probability that he of all people should find it? Small to nothing he thought. Maybe he was supposed to find it. He knew his father had a great interest in Cybertronian tech. He would be interested in see this. Looking at the box, he tried to unlatch the hasp. It was seemingly corroded shut. Rising, he picked it up and put it in the bushes making its place by slashing the bark of a tree. He thought about the gear they brought and knew it wouldn't fit anything he had without the others knowing.

He pulled a small GPS device out of his pocket, set the coordinates of location carefully, then reluctantly walked back down the trail to his clients. It would be the longest three days he ever spent before he could come back to get the box. By then via satellite phone, his father and Pierre Beliveau, newly retired from the French diplomatic corp would be flying in to assist.

-0-Up in the clouds

They sat around the table and on some of the many couches eating a dinner that would make Colonel Sanders proud. Infants sat on their booster seats as the adults around them sipped glasses of flavored vinegar or beer while eating their food. Ironhide along with Blackjack had arrived from their different locations and Scout was added to the fray utilizing his high chair from across the hallway.

"I have to say I like the location of the new apartment, Ratchet. Easier to come and purloin infants," Alor said with a grin. He was sitting in a comfortable chair lounging with his food and drink while his big old peds rested on the coffee table. "You did a passable job putting the place together though I doubt that 'Jack is happy you saw his porn collection."

" **HA-HA, ALIE!"** Blackjack said with a grin. "As if I needed one."

Discreet snickering filled the room, then Drift glanced at Springer. "They're cute, our old people."

"They are," Springer said with a grin.

"When are one of you going to toss a grandchild into the pot?" Alie asked to get their goat.

It was got. They concentrated on their food making appreciative remarks about the cooking even though they knew it was take out.

"Slaggers," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "We're having a celebration and everyone is going to be good. That's an order."

"You can't order me around, slagger. **I AM IRONHIDE!"** said Ironhide.

Ratchet who ignored his outburst glanced at him. "Ironhide, Prowler needs an assist."

"Okay," he said getting up to assist to a chorus of hoo-hah and mockery.

"You forgot 'yes, dear'," Blackjack said with a grin.

"'Jack, Scout needs more food." Alor stared at him with a direct gaze and a smirk.

"Yes, dear," he said getting up to comply.

The mockery was amazing.

-0-The African jungle

They flew back into the airfield that Rick had used when he brought his adventuring clients in. A drive to the start of the path that would take them in country was made. It was early morning with the light and direct heat gathering. A few snaps of Rick's camera had been enough to detour both he and Pierre from New York. By the time they reached the location of the artifact they were sweat soaked and tense. Rick reached into the bushes and pulled out the box moving it to a rock nearby. The three gathered around to look.

"This is Cybertronian writing. What is something like this doing here?" Owen Harris mused. He pulled a brush from his backpack, then swept it gently across the top. "Whatever is inside is light as a feather or its empty. Either way, we have a mystery."

"Can you open it, Owen?" Pierre asked as he touched the oddly cool metal of the cover tracing a glyph.

"Let's see," he said as he set his backpack down. He pulled out a micro welder and lit it. Turning to the box, donning goggles, he touched it to the hasp. Working on it from this and that angle, he stepped back. Looking closely, he frowned. "Nothing. Something tells me we need to use something else to open it."

"What if its booby trapped? What if it explodes?" Rick asked.

"Then we go poof," Owen said with a smirk. "Come on. Let's get this to New York."

They packed up, then carried the box between them back to their vehicles at the end of a long slippery trail. It would take awhile to get to the plane, then take off for New York City. All the while as they flew Tracks would be listening in with growing disquiet.

-0-TBC 5-15-16 **edited 6-17-16**


	149. Chapter 149

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 149)

-0-Up there

"So I hear that a certain infant is on the dog house for a few orns," Springer said as he relaxed on the couch next to Alor.

"A certain sparkling is," Alor said with a grin, then it faded. :He was in a dispute with his nemesis, Han, when that baby mentioned that he talked funny and therefore had to be stupid:

Springer glanced sharply at Alor. "No."

Alor nodded. "Yes."

Springer glanced at Orion who was standing in front of an enraptured Blackjack as he told of his orn. It was then that he got to the problem at hand. " **APPA! I GET POW POW WITH THE BAD ONE!"**

"Someone told me that, infant," Blackjack replied.

"I pow powed the bad one. He calleded me dumb."

It was leaden in the room as every adult there turned toward the baby. He himself noted that everyone was looking at him so he smiled. Nothing was better than undivided attention of adults to a baby. He was no exception.

"Orion, what do **you** think about that?" Drift asked quietly.

"I not knowing. I doing the thing all my best. I going there to the place where we go and doing this and that," he said mimicking writing, painting and swimming. "All my ones there. The shes bees with me. I going there to bees with them." He smiled brilliantly and there wasn't an adult spark in the room that didn't feel a tug at the sight of his sweetness.

"You do really good in school," Drift said leaning forward. He held out his servos. Orion walked over and sat down on Drift's lap. "Ada and Atar say you do a good job there."

"I like the place. I playing there and we eatin' some of the stuff at the big room. You come there and eatin' with me?" Orion asked with a quizzical expression.

Drift grinned. "I think that might be fun."

Orion smiled brilliantly. "I have you comin'. You comin' with me and we be there with the shes."

Springer grinned. "You want to come live with us?"

"Get your own," Ironhide said with a grin.

Drift grinned. "I have first refusal for this one."

"Get in line," Alor said with a grin.

The conversation rolled on but the divot of Orion's words still remained.

-0-In an apartment in the colony

He sat at the table working on a plan to restore a number of portraits that had been brought in from Cybertron that were national treasures. They were images of the Pantheon that might be consider icons among the humans. They were remarkable portraits of Vector and Solus Prime with jewels inset and other aspects of 3D that made them seem more real than most images of the type. They were very ancient and were part of the national art collection that was in the Great Museum of Cybertron in Capital City. They were found in a vault below the bombed out structure and brought to Mars for curating.

On the floor nearby Blackstone sat on his bottom surrounded by his favorite toys. He was walking now and as happy a baby as any. His ada, Jade glanced up, grinned at him, then returned to the plan. Soon Beray would be home with dinner and they would eat together. It would be everything he wanted, safe, peaceful and homey. The door opened and Beray walked in with a grin. Blackstone named for the head of the colonial public defender's department who had taken Jade as a client from day one and protected him smiled. He clambered up, then ran for his father.

Beray picked him up and they hugged. Turning to Jade, they both grinned. "How was the orn?"

"Great. You?" Jade asked as he took the meal from Beray.

"I get to manage the Autobot Outpost accounts and help plan the Foundation that gets the proceeds. We can help a lot of humans with the money we're making," he said as he leaned against the counter. Jade was filling plates as Blackstone watched him. "When is the Academy going to test Blackstone for entry?"

"Three orns," Jade said. "Intake will start then for the new term. I like that we can keep him with us but I'm also glad he can have friends and get to move around more."

Beray nodded. They walked to the table to eat and feed their baby. Jade showed him how he would save two treasures from the war, art works that were as famous to them as the Mona Lisa was to humans. Evening would pass peacefully for both of them.

-0-Hydro

He sat in the waiting room for his genitors and brother to be dismissed. Glued to his side was Gem, the little femme who had bonded to him through her stress and terror. Her own genitors and brothers were already settled in their apartment and were resting up against the future when glory of glories, they would be able to decide what they wanted to do. They were as a family enrolled in 'refugee counseling', a 'thing' for many of those who came in from dire circumstances. Living that long in terror and deprivation had really marked them. Part of Gem's therapy was going to address her emotional dependence upon Hydro.

A young doctor walked in, then sat down with both. "Your ada and atar are in good condition now. Their internal repair systems are working again. They haven't for a long time but then most refugees who have been starved as long as them suffer that. It didn't take much to kick start them again. They are not cleared to do anything but rest and recuperate for the next three decaorns. They also have counseling scheduled that I would like you to attend." Hydro shifted but the doctor cut him off. "This is a family problem here and because you **are** family you **will** attend. I only know a little of your story but it would appear that you were separated a long time. Take the help and learn to be a family again."

Hydro nodded. "How are they overall? Will they be okay?" he asked with a slight trace of anxiety.

"They will if they follow the steps in their recovery plan. Home Health Care will come by every orn for the first decaorn to check on them, make sure they take their supplements and go to counseling. They will be assigned to do that as long as it takes. They are released into this plan and I expect it to be followed. No work, no burdens, just rest. As they progress we can change the plan to meet their improved condition. Understand. We have a lot of experience with those who have suffered and those who need care. Our recommendations work if you follow them. Since you're the most able you will take the same time to help them and yourself. Understand?"

Normally the tone of the doctor would trigger a violent response but since finding his family and feeling an unwelcome and unaccustomed burden of shame and self reproach, he found himself taking a lot of verbal slag that would have been handled with violence before now. It was as if he couldn't fool himself any longer that nothing mattered but himself and the things he liked to do ... fight, drink and be an aft.

The doctor arose, then nodded to both. "We'll bring them to you. I would suggest a white cab home because a metro trip would be hard. Gem? You know the routine, right?"

She nodded. "I'll get them home."

The doctor glanced at his datapad, then Hydro. "The Hospital is here orn and night. Don't hesitate to contact us. It's on the Community Bulletin Board at the hospital links and files." With that, he walked out leaving them alone.

Gem glanced up at the big hulking mech. "I'll show you where you live. I got you an apartment near us. I can help you," she said. "I also figured out how to get around."

Hydro nodded, then sat. He stared at her. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better. You?" she asked slightly anxiously.

"I don't know. I haven't been out of here since we arrived. I don't know where the house is," Hydro said.

"I do. I fixed it up. I went to places when everyone slept and got things to make it nice," she said looking at him hopefully, as if for his approval. "I hope you like it."

He looked at the small femme staring up at him, then nodded. "I will."

His family arrived, three tired individuals who looked a lot better overall to him. They needed detailing he thought. Then they would look better. He would figure out how to get them done but that was for later. Right now he had to find a cab and take them to a place he hadn't seen. He felt a flash of gratitude for Gem who took his brother's arm. It felt odd feeling gratitude. It was like something he hadn't felt in so long it felt far away. He considered that, a strange description but it felt right. "Okay," he said as they turned and followed a C and A to the door and street beyond.

Outside, it was getting toward evening and the traffic was heading for home. Mechs and femmes walked here and there carrying infants in strange colorful garments. Bars and restaurants were lit up and there was music from some. He watched Gem hail a cab, then they climbed in heading for a place called Oz. They disappeared into the traffic toward 'home'.

-0-Daro

He sat on the couch listening to the news as he ate dinner in his bachelor pad. He was independent now, an artist-in-training at the Cultural Center in Stanix and apprentice to Sunstreaker, just about the most famous artist in the colony. His family was better, finding their way toward some semblance of life while his atar served his time in prison. His ada was getting on his peds finding work in Specialty Fabrication-Medical that could use his unique creative talents. The others were either in University or apprenticed. It was almost as if they had deflated after their atar, their family's leader got arrested, convicted and sentenced. Time yawned before them so they took up shields against the fear and loneliness by being busy. Doing so sucked them in and they were recovering their footing. Their attitudes? Daro wasn't sure but he himself wasn't interested in classism now. He had other things to concern himself.

He was going to paint portraits, scenery for IntraComm (hopefully some fine orn) and improve himself. A rap on the door drew his attention and as it opened and his friends entered, also along with them came contentment. They would play cards, eat junk food and drink beer as they discussed the orn and all their doings. They would be all manner of youngling mechs and femmes, low, mid and among them he would be the only high caste there.

-0-That evening on horseback riding toward the Industrial Park City #1

"That sort of tore at my spark what Orion said," Drift said.

Springer glanced at him. "Most of what that little mech says does that. I wish he was ours."

"They all are anyway," Drift said with a grin.

"Lucky us," Springer replied. They bantered along the shoulder of the highway as a car or truck passed them. It would be a relatively quiet night.

-0-United Nations Consulate somewhere in a crater as the night settles in on a planet 194,000,000 miles from their own

Carly Brooks-Spencer signed off from chatting with Sam. He was on Earth in the New York office but would be back in two days. In the meantime she would be busy with her role as liaison officer of the united group and the government of the Prime of Cybertron and Mars. Given her closer relationship, she was 'elected' from the rather convivial group to intercede with the government should the need arise. Otherwise, she was an officer in the British contingent representing Her Majesty's brief on world.

Standing by the window, her willowy beauty reflected in the glass, she stared upward at the Milky Way as it pivoted overhead. It was stronger and more clear here without light pollution. It was beautiful and intensely lonely. Behind her, reading and working on their handhelds doing this and that thing, the other members of the many delegations wound down from the day. Tomorrow, she would go to Earth 1 to see their operation and develop ties between the U.N. habitat and theirs. Until then, she would do her job and wait for Sam to come home.

-0-TBC 5-16-16 **edited 6-17-16**


	150. Chapter 150

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 150)

-0-On the way back to New York City, United States of America, Earth

Tracks listened to the conversation in his passenger compartment among a group of individuals he had come to loathe. His great beauty, the 'improved' portions of his design that no one had noticed which was in the end probably a good thing were the first irritant. The fact that they 'used the facilities' while in flight was an **OUTRAGE** and tried his personal allegiance to Prime and the Cause like nothing ever had in all the vorns and eons of war.

They were over the ocean flying toward New York, due to arrive in a couple of hours. In the compartment where three individuals sat was a box of Cybertronian design like he had never seen. The three were Owen Harris and his son, Rick along with Owen's best friend and associate, the recently retired diplomat, Pierre 'Perry' Beliveau. They were discussing the artifact.

"I think we might have stumbled onto something ancient and powerful. Think about how big the universe is. Think about the places these aliens have been. What are the odds that something like this could be here and that they would eventually come here to settle? There were some of them here for 10 thousand years waiting to rip this place apart. What are the odds?" Owen mused as he examined the box.

He held it on his lap, this nearly weightless construction and examined it carefully. There was a lot of writing on it, some of which Tracks had managed to capture on internal cameras. It was winging its way to Prime even as he floated above the Earth at 35 thousand feet.

"It feels so light there may be nothing in it," Rick said as he peered at the side which held odd images etched into the copper colored panels.

"Then again, who knows? Not everything of value has to have weight. Maybe there are plans inside. Maybe there's valuables of wisdom and science," Owen said almost salivating at the possibilities.

"What if its booby trapped? What if you don't open it right and half of Manhattan goes up on smoke?" Beliveau asked.

Owen looked up at this man, the only person he truly trusted, then grinned. "Where is your spirit of adventure, Perry? Don't tell me you're getting old."

"It's that very possibility being denied that worries me, Owen," he replied with a grin.

Owen laughed. "We'll scan this box when we get back to the lab and see. We might just have the keys to the kingdom."

Tracks listened anxiously and hoped that all they would have was Cliffjumper's bar tab from Aldurus III.

-0-Prowl

He was ready to head for home when the news came that a Cybertronian style box had been found in Africa and was being taken to New York by Owen Harris of all people. It was disquieting and so were the images sent by Tracks. Prowl had called Prime who was in a meeting of the planning commission about two new sites being excavated for the housing extensions. The new complete seven city plans were being prepped for utilities so that construction would begin immediately on the main infrastructure after installation when their turn came while the last one was being finished up for the newest closest migration coming.

Staring at the images, berating himself for not having learned more Primal Vernacular in school because he was a passive-aggressive little shit then, he with growing annoyance about life in general waited for Optimus to arrive. The Alpha shift was being turned over to the Beta as he paced. At home, Kestrel and Miler were handling the children until this matter was cleared up.

Optimus was pulling longer hours both here and on Cybertron as he balanced the incredible amount of things that needed his attention. That meant less family time, less dinners and other meals together and less opportunity to plug into the community life of the colony. Until things leveled off a bit he was on deck.

:Kestrel to Prowl:

:Prowl here, Kestrel:

:I am assuming that both of you are hung up. We can take care of the children. Dinner is ready. Are you good with that?: the big mech asked in his self effacing manner.

Prowl grinned slightly. :I'm in your debt, Kestrel. We'll be home as soon as we can. Are my genitors available?:

:Miler is here. Tagg and Venture are coming as soon as the meeting and class they're in conclude. Don't worry, Prowl. We have this under control:

:Thank you, Kestrel. We'll keep you updated: Prowl said as the big mech signed off. Prowl turned to see Optimus walk in trailed by Raptor, Turbine, Ironhide, Hard Drive and Blackjack. He had called them to come because the situation involved Harris and that was going to be a fight sooner rather than later if experience was any kind of clue.

"What is happening, Prowl?" Optimus said as the group gathered around the table.

"Tracks was diverted to Equatorial Africa by Rick Harris, Owen's son. He's made a discovery in the jungle that's of interest to us. They brought it out and are flying to New York with it. Tracks sent us these images," Prowl said tapping the datapad on the table. A three dimensional image as sharp as real life appeared above the datapad showing a square box of some size sitting on a human's lap. "The human is Owen Harris, the others Rick Harris and Pierre Beliveau recently retired from diplomacy and now full time partner with Harris in all ventures.

They waited as Optimus read the glyphs on the box, all of them in a very ancient form of Vernacular writing that accompanied the most ancient artifacts. It was even more old than that already seen in the shrines and elsewhere on and off world. Prime looked at Prowl. "This is very old. The box is a Temple lock box of incredible age and design. Even the writing is of a very old Primal Vernacular. It says that the contents are sacred to the Body of Primus and thus bear great consequence for anyone who is not a Prime who might open it without permission. I am unaware that any of the oldest artifacts are booby-trapped but I cannot be more clear over the message. Obviously, whatever is inside has been long gone from Cybertron, hidden away on Earth to protect Primus."

"Then the connections between Earth and us aren't just the breaks. It has to pre-ordained that this is so," said Turbine. He considered the device. "You do know that in the most distant past my sect made the Temple boxes and other reliquaries as pertaining to our religion and historical treasure, especially as it related to Primus."

Optimus nodded. "That is why your sect is honored and favored in our culture. What do you know about Temple lock boxes and why one should be here?"

Turbine considered that, then threaded through the mountains of sacred information, some of it secret that he held as a teacher among his group. "It was our duty and honor to make them. We did, all of them specific to the relic they would hold. In the beginning when there were wars every few minutes it seemed, possession of relics and artifacts not only conferred prestige on the side who held them but gave advantage to that group due to the special features and powers they contained themselves.

"We were cast to make the reliquary boxes for the relics so they might be hidden away. Some of them were taken off world by drone Seekers and the locations carefully recorded in a master computer database in the very bowels of the planet, in a legendary place well down into Cybertron on a path that led from the Temple itself. It was said that the database is kept in a place of honor next to the spark of Primus Himself."

"Then a Seeker drone delivered this box here," Optimus theorized. "Maybe even the Seeker that seeded this system and Gliese."

Turbine nodded. "It is highly likely. During the time our clan was making these reliquaries the leadership of the Temple was gathering them up. Some of them are of inestimable value but harmless if viewed. Some of them are dangerous, Optimus. The boxes are very strong and hard to open unless you're a Prime. There isn't one constructed that yourself can't open with just a touch. However, the humans might have a problem. They're constructed of a special cybertanium infused with copper and other alloys that are secret knowledge only the Master Metallurgist would know."

"What about you, Turbine? Do you have that information?" Hard Drive asked.

"My family were craftsmen, Hardie. We took the metal and shaped it, carved and burnished it praying the prayers and chants into the boxes themself to keep them connected to the Temple and Primus. We didn't create it. That was for other members of our sect," Turbine said.

"Do you know how to make one, Turbine?" Optimus asked.

Turbine nodded. "That information has been handed down to me as a 'receptacle' … as someone in the sect whose portion of service required the information. If there is anyone who is part of the family of the Master Metallurgist found, they would have the information about how to craft the metal as a receptacle of such data."

"Then this is what I would like you to do," Optimus said. He outlined his plan, then turned to Ironhide. "I want Springer and Drift along with Elita and Arcee to be on the ground. I want these humans watched orn and night. I want the four to have enhanced holograms so they can move among the population unnoticed. Have them come to me when you brief them. I want to go over this plan." He turned to Prowl. "I want a deep scan of every property this man owns on every corner of Earth both work and private. I want to know everything about him. If this reliquary is designed to defend without me, I want it taken from them before they figure out how to open it. Turbine, what is the likelihood that they can open it?"

Turbine stared at the image turning it around and around as it hung in the air. "It would be hard but not impossible. I give them a week before they crack it open."

Prime nodded. "Then we grab it before then and replace it with a duplicate. Let us figure this out," he said as Springer, Drift, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Elita, Jazz, Starscream and Jetta walked in to join them.

It would be a while before any of them went home to eat dinner and relax. Some of them would be walking through bridges to reach Earth while they did.

-0-At an airfield outside of New York City, USA, Earth

They taxied to a stop, then Tracks powered down. Owen, Rick and Pierre Beliveau arose, gathered their gear, then walked to the hatch. It didn't open. Turning to look toward the cockpit, Owen Harris called out. "Andy, the door won't open."

Tracks aka 'Andy Como' glanced through the cockpit door. "I'm on it, Owen," he said as he fiddled. The door started to open, stuck, then finally opened.

"Andy, the ramp hasn't deployed," Owen said.

"Sorry," 'Andy' replied, then finally he allowed the ramp to deploy.

"Get on it, Andy. Something is glitching," Owen said as he nodded to his pilot. The other 'pilot' was a hologram projected by Tracks. Two pilots were required to fly this plane this distance.

"We're due for our annual," Andy replied. "Consider it done."

"Thanks," Owen said as he walked out with the box in his hands.

They walked to the ground, then headed toward a beautiful Bentley waiting for them nearby. Tracks had stalled long enough in the air and on the ground for Springer to arrive and transform into the usual transport for Owen and Company when they arrived in New York. Entering after placing the box in the trunk, they drove out and onward to the city followed by three vehicles … a beautiful white Lamborghini with red accents and two women riding amazing motorcycles.

Engrossed in their find, the three humans wouldn't notice they were being followed.

-0-TBC 5-17-16 **edited 5-18-16**


	151. Chapter 151

The Diego Diaries: War (151)

-0-On the road to Owen's penthouse off Central Park in New York City

They drove together, rotating places in their surveillance to dispel anyone in the Bentley from figuring out they were being followed. Inside the car the 'driver', Ralph ignored the conversation in the back seat as a good chauffeur should and probably never did. The conversation was cryptic to begin with so it would be problematic for him to 'get it' anyway. If he had been someone other than Springer, that is.

"I'll keep this at the apartment and take it to the lab tomorrow. We can relax and study it for a bit. I'd like to know if we can see inside without opening it. X-rays and other sensors would help. I would love to have an Autobot for a moment or two," Owen said as they drove toward his end of town, the high end.

"How is the other project going?" Beliveau asked, glancing at his best friend in all the world.

"I'm using low band. I haven't been detected by the Autobots yet but the day is young," Owen said with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked curiously.

"I'm working on deep space broadcasting. I think I might like a piece of the NASA pie," Owen said with a wink and a lie. "I'll talk to you about it when we get to the apartment, Perry. I think you'll be impressed."

"I am already," Perry Beliveau replied with a grin.

The rest of the drive was banter.

Moments later …

They pulled up in front of the apartment building that was home to the billionaire Owen Harris. He climbed out, retrieved his box, then leaned into the car. "Ralph, be here at nine in the morning. I need to go to the lab in New Jersey."

'Ralph' nodded. "Sure, boss," he said with a grin.

Owen turned and with the two in tow, he carried the box past the door man into the building and was gone from sight.

Parked nearby watching, Drift, Arcee and Elita waited. :Springer, what now?: Elita asked. :I think it might be fun to scale the building, punch a hole in the wall, take the box and throw the humans to the ground. But that's just me:

:You've been hanging around Chromia too long, Elita: Springer said with a chuckle. "There's a parking lot in the park nearby. Meet me there: He pulled out and drove the beautiful Bentley away, heading into the thinning traffic of night time toward a park nearby. The others would join them and they would check in with Prime.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Too bad we didn't arrange some kind of car jacking, then take the box that way," Ironhide said as he sat in the conference room with Prime waiting for Springer to check in.

"We might have succeeded and we might have failed spectacularly. Grabbing Harris too early will foil any further efforts to get information and figure out what he has already done," Prime said as he sat back in his chair to wait. "His future intel potential is vital to our effort to track down and break the back of the Resistance and their allies."

"Springer to Prime," came over the speakers of the intercom.

"Prime here."

"We delivered the package. He kept the box on his lap and they plan to scan it tomorrow. I hope their primitive tech doesn't trigger some response from the box. We're sitting here in Central Park near his building. He wants me to take him to the lab in New Jersey. I could really use good intel on where that is. Apparently, Old Ralphie knows and if I don't what do I tell him? I had a stroke? What?"

Prime grinned in spite of himself. He knew that the driver had been removed and a cover story would be supplied for his disappearance after Springer left by Charlotte Mearing who was as freaked out as the bots that humans had a potentially dangerous relic in their custody...

-0-

"And that is the situation as it stands, Ms. Mearing," Prime had said.

She looked at him with that crisp efficiency that he had learned to translate as deep thought, victory lust and intense belligerence toward her foes which now were everyone the Autobots hated too. "Then we remove the chauffeur, replace him with one of your operatives and keep them there until we can't."

"And when that happens?" Raptor had asked.

"Leave that to me. There is more than one way to skin a cat," she had said in some cryptic inscrutable comment they couldn't parse even with the internet...

-0-Musing together

"I'm not an expert on cats, Prime, but I'm still mystified by some human expressions," Raptor said as he mused on the comment.

Prime nodded. "I just nod and go with the flow. Sometimes its easier."

Ironhide grinned, then Springer was back. "Rick Harris is going out. He's catching a cab. What now?"

"Follow him," Prime replied. "Keep tabs on everything. We will have the data for the drive tomorrow shortly."

"Done deal. By the way, Owen Harris mentioned deep space scanning and eating some of NASA's pie. Just so you know. Springer out." He sat on the top of his own body watching Owen Harris's building a few miles away as clearly as if he were standing in front of it. His handsome rangy human projection was apparent along with Drift's. The two femmes were tall, 'boyishly slim' and beautiful. "Well, we're on the town." He looked at the femmes. "Give us a lift?"

"Do you want to leave a Bentley sitting around and a Lambo? Remember the last time inside a parking lot?" Elita asked as she walked to her bike.

Springer grinned. "I'll take my chance. I put a taze lock on it." He glanced at Drift. "Do the same. I guarantee no one will steal our alt modes."

Drift grinned, fixed a taze lock on his alt mode, then climbed on behind Arcee. Springer hopping on the back of Elita's alt mode rounded out transport as they buzzed off into traffic weaving their way to come up behind Rick Owen's cab. They were on their way to club city, the night life of the Big Apple calling to the younger Harris after a fortnight in the darkest jungles of Equatorial Africa.

-0-RTR Tools, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They opened up the shop for Turbine and two others who were members of his clan. Ravel and Tie Down who could match them for metallurgy any day turned to the three. "Tell us what you need and we shall provide it."

Turbine grinned. "This stuff," he said pointing to the metal plates in the other two mech's arms, "will do, Ravel. What we need are your tools and forge."

"This way," Tie said. He walked inside the big warehouse and smithing shop. He turned to the control panels to fire up the needed heat sources, then gestured to the contents of the building. "It's all yours, Turbine. Let us know how to help you."

"Thank you both," he said with a grin. "It's been a long time since I forged anything. Sela is coming to do the prayers with me. Given this is a Temple lock box, it requires someone to come from the Temple to do the sacred part with me." He turned to the others who had laid down the flat pieces. They handed them to him as the Master Builder and he took them, placing them into the smelter one by one.

"They won't melt will they? I don't know the process but I heard that the blend of metals used in the original metal product kept the steel from melting completely away," Tie said.

Turbine nodded. "It does. This is a close approximation. I won't leave them in as long. I just need them heated so I can do what I need to do."

Sela peered inside the room, then grinned. "I heard the party was here."

"You came to the right place, Lady Sela," Ravel said bowing slightly. Tie did too.

She hugged Ravel, then turned to Turbine. "I will begin when you tell me. I'm assuming you want the Blessing Chants of Primus and the Peace Chants of The One?"

"Yes," Turbine said as he poked a plate that was just about right. "The full cycle, Lady."

Sela nodded, then began. The others assisted Turbine as he pulled a plate out, sometimes chanting with Sela and sometimes not. He then began to tap on it with a small flat tipped hammer. Every so often Turbine and the other two would join Sela again adding their voices to hers. Ravel and Tie Down would sit quietly, intensely interested in the ongoing moment of holiness and skill.

It would take a while to shape the sides.

-0-Club Chaos, Uptown New York, USA

Rick Harris stepped out, paid his cab, then entered the club. Pulling up on their motorcycles, the four stepped down and gauged the club. "Well, this looks familiar," Springer said as he gazed at a club like millions of others he had walked into and staggered out of over the vorns. "I wonder if we can give any pointers to Blurr."

"You go first," Drift said with a grin.

"Nothing like courage in the face of incoming," Springer said grinning at his bond. He looked at the two femmes who were smirking at both of them. "Well, my ladies … how about slumming?"

"You had to ask?" Arcee said as she walked past the three to the door. The others followed.

-0-At the smelter

As they hammered the metal began to change not just in composition but in properties. As the chanting cycles continued, the box began to assume the characteristics of a Reliquary of Primus and The One. It began to almost glow from something adding itself to the tensile strength of the metal. It also became as light to handle as cardboard. It was composed of very heavy extremely dense metal but the process was changing it.

Four sides lay on a table finished but for the etching and joining. Clearing up the fabrication process, Turbine took etching tools from Ravel and sat down before one of the plates. It was then that programming took over and the skill of generations of metal workers in the clan that was Turbine's began to make beauty on them. Utilizing the images Tracks had sent and extrapolating what couldn't be seen by image inventory in his programming, Turbine began to carve figures, places and glyphs into the surprisingly suppliant metal.

-0-Club Chaos

It was noisy in the bar, loud music, manic dancing, laughter and drinking filling the air. Lights flashed around a writhing dance floor nearby as patrons stood two deep around the bar. Tables and snugs nearby, booths near the back and benches along the side wall were filled with people having a good time.

All of the people were men.

-0-RTR Tools at the same time

The plates were placed back in the fire with their intricate carvings and images of the Pantheon. They would heat until red hot, then be doused into water to temper the steel. Sela finished her chanting, the entire cycles of two of the longest and most ancient chants to the Pantheon, Primus and The One. Everyone's exoskeleton tingled from the power of them.

"This is such an honor to hear the chants and be a part of something so holy as the creation of a Temple lock box, Turbine. Thank you all and you too, Lady Sela," Ravel said bowing to all.

"This would have been impossibly hard, Ravel, without the shop. You and Tie are my heroes," Turbine said.

Ravel smiled a tad self consciously, then watched as Turbine and the other two pulled the plates out with long tongs. They walked to a water bath nearby and plunged them in. The room was filled with steam and the acrid smell of red hot metal screaming.

-0-Chaos

They stood in the middle of the place looking around. As they looked they were looked at. Arcee grinned, then turned to the pair. :I think we're in a gay bar. Wait here. Elita, come with me: Arcee walked back out followed by Elita.

Drift moved to Springer. :I agree that you're above average in the looks and build department here, Springer, but this feels uncomfortable with some the organics staring at my package:

:Only above average?: Springer asked with a grin.

It was then that Arcee and Elita returned but they weren't femme when they did.

-0-TBC 5-18-16 **edited 6-27-16**


	152. Chapter 152

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 152)

NOTE: Sorry. I was so tired I didn't even leave the chair. I feel asleep adorned by two cats and two dogs and then it was morning. **HERE WE GO!**

-0-Hidey-ho!

They stood together in the bar, four good looking tall rangy 'men'. Spying a table that had just emptied, Springer led the way for them to sit. As they did a waiter materialized at their elbow and took their orders.

"Whatever is good and expensive," Arcee had said with a grin. The waiter grinned, then nodded. Whirling away, they all stared at each other. "Who has Dad's credit card?"

"It's fortunate that I'm the smarter sibling here. I got it before we left. Dad said stay sober," Elita said with a chuckle. "Do you think we're going to need help staying sober?"

"I don't know. Drift, call Ada," Springer said. "Then when you're done we can talk about your package."

A chorus of groans and laughter greeted that after a short pause to scan the internet. Drift looked pre-occupied, then grinned. "He's ahead of us. He had Wheeljack send the anti-drunk software when we finished debriefing with Sciences."

"Why am I not surprised?" Arcee said. "I wondered what that download was for."

Their drinks arrived, some very expensive champagne so they put it on the card and started a tab. Leaning back, sipping the Moet in his glass, Springer grinned. "Not bad. Let's tie one on since we can't get drunk." He glanced at Arcee. "You're sure we can't."

"Ask him if you don't believe me," Arcee said with a smirk. "While you do that let's talk about Drift's junk."

Groans met that as Springer went online. :Ada:

:Springer: came the reply from 194,000,000 miles away.

:Did you download a patch to keep us from getting drunk?:

:I did. Where are you and who's with you and why am I not there too?: Ratchet being an a(ft)da

:Arcee, Elita, Drift and me. We're in a gay bar running up an incredibly expensive tab on Prime's credit card: -Springer who was grinning at the idea of Ratchet's expression, an action mistaken by a good looking guy sitting nearby with three other men. He grinned back, then turned to stare at Springer.

:Frag. You get all the good assignments. Don't get arrested: -Ratchet feeling the lurve

:Would you go our bail?: -Springer unaware that four human men nearby were discussing the relative merits of hitting on the four as of now unknown aliens sitting nearby grinning at each other

:Of course. I would bake the requisite pies and you'd be out in minutes: -Ratchet waiting for it

 **:BWAHAHAHAAHA!** Don't hurt yourself on our account. Hug Orion for us. How is he?:

:Getting a bath with Ironhide. I will. Take care. Ratchet out:

Springer sat forward. "We can't get drunk."

Everyone relaxed slightly, then Arcee looked toward the door to the back room where Rick had disappeared. "I wonder what's behind door number one?"

"I'm afraid to find out," Drift said with a slight smirk.

"Don't tell me that this place gives you the willies? You were a Decepticon. I think they issue brothels with your Deceptibrand don't they?" Arcee asked.

Drift snorted, then laughed aloud. "How did you know?"

"Hi."

The four of them looked up. Four good looking youngling human males were standing over them, grinning down at the four seated.

"Uh, hi," Springer said.

"I'm Brian, this is Tom, Bobby and Than," Brian said introducing the other three. "Can we join you or is this a private party."

Before Drift, Springer and Elita could say yes it was, Arcee grinned. "Pull up chairs."

Three pairs of startled blue optics turned on Arcee's bemused relaxed figure, a glass of champagne in her rather masculine hand as she enjoyed the undercurrent of hoo-ha rising. **:ARCEE!:** -three of the four Autobots

The young men sat, then Brian grinned at Springer. "So … I haven't seen you around. You new?"

"To Earth?" Drift asked with a grin.

The humans laughed, Drift got the stink optic from Elita and Springer, then all turned back to the humans. Springer leaned forward. "We're from … Medford, Oregon. We're in town for a funeral."

Three Autobots glanced at Springer, then back to the humans. Springer who was just warming up leaned back in his chair. "We're siblings. All of us. We're here for the funeral of our great grandma. I'm Springer, this is Drift, Arcee and our littlest brother, E … uh, Emo."

"Emo?" Than asked with a grin. "Are you emo too?"

Elita who scanned the internet then glared at Springer looked at the humans. "No. I'm just nicknamed Emo. My real name is Champion."

The four humans stared at Elita, then one grinned. "I can see that," he said in a sultry voice.

Drift choked on his drink. Springer glanced at him. :Why are you being so dainty? I've seen your 'package' and I'm sure I'm not the only one:

:I don't give a frag about you. It's creepy with the humans thinking about it. **WHAT IF I HAVE TO ACTUALLY USE THAT … THING!?:**

The conversation took nanoseconds so the humans didn't notice. Arcee sat forward. "What is this place? What sorts come here?"

"This is a high roller club. Only rich men come here. They come and spend money, have a lot of fun, use stuff, hook up and all that," Brian replied as he sat giving Drift the once over.

"You come here a lot?" Elita asked.

"Every night. We like hooking up, especially with newcomers … things can get so boring. You know?" Bobby asked as he slid his hand over Elita's.

She looked at it, then grinned slightly. :No one tell Jetta about this or else:

"You guys are gay, right?" Tom asked.

"As gay as gay gets," Springer said. "In fact, Drift and I are … sharing someone back home."

Brian laughed a moment, then grinned at Springer. "For a moment I thought you were going to say you and Drift were lovers."

"Where would he get such an idea?" Drift asked with a smirk.

"Beats me," Springer replied.

"What goes on through that back door?" Arcee asked nodding in that general direction.

"All kinds of things. You have to be really rich to get beyond it. Poker games, dancing, blow … even rooms to relax in if you know what I mean."

They did. They were aliens, not stupid.

"What if we decided to go there too?" Springer asked casually. "What would they do?"

"I don't know. That's above my pay grade," Than said. "For now. Right now, we're working to launch our own company. When we hit the big time then no doors will be closed to us."

"What's your start up?" Elita asked.

"Financial surveillance and recovery," Than replied. "We want to track money and retrieve it when its diverted, stolen or embezzled."

"When's that going to happen? Sounds great to me," Springer asked genuinely interested in the proposal.

"We need a bigger investor than we have," Brian said with a sigh.

"Have you tried the Autobots?" Springer said as Elita kicked him under the table. He ignored her. "They fund start ups that have good purposes."

"We're thinking about it," Tom said. "We have a meet up with their business manager, Warren Roberts to see what he thinks of our proposal."

As Brian spoke the door in the back opened. Rick Harris walked out with a young man, tall, well made and very handsome. They walked toward the door, then paused beside the table with Elita's group. "Brian, Than, Tom, Bobby, hi. I didn't know you were in town."

They exchanged chat, then introduced the bots to their mark. Sitting quietly with pleasant expressions on their faces, Arcee smiled. "Can we buy you a drink?" she asked.

Rick glanced at his partner, then nodded. "Sure." They pulled up chairs, then Rick Harris turned to them. "What brings you to town? I don't suppose you live here."

"You're right. We're here to meet up with the boss for an overview of our project and its advancement," Arcee said sliding into the cover story that she and Elita concocted just in case.

"Who's your boss?" Rick asked conversationally. He leaned against the arm of his partner, a young man by the name of Harlan Escobar.

"We work for Warren Roberts. We do tech for the Autobots in Colorado," Elita said hooking into a research and development center out west where plans and research were developed for tech and other useful non-violent possibilities for the benefit of mankind.

Everyone stared at Elita. Than sat forward. "You work for Warren Roberts?"

"Actually, we work for Optimus Prime but Warren Roberts has supervisory power over what we do. Just being accurate," Elita said with a grin. A very, very handsome grin it was too.

"Damn. I want to start a business on Mars. I want to take my adventuring company there to make the ultimate adventure possible," Rick said as he stared at the four bots. "Do you know Optimus Prime yourself?" he asked.

The four bots looked at each other, then the humans. They nodded as one. "We sometimes have to go to Mars to meet up with Wheeljack and the others in Sciences. We're doing experimental science with the ultimate hope that it can be used here for things that are in need of assistance like the environment and other issues," Arcee said embellishing the framework of the idea Elita and her had concocted without of course letting the boys in. They were deep cover special ops and spy masters. The other two blew things up, the slaggers.

Springer eyeballed Drift. :I think we better shut up and not say a word:

:Good idea: Drift said with a barely perceptible nod.

"What are the odds of you giving us a recommendation to the Autobots that you know? To Warren Roberts?" Brian asked as the others nodded.

"Me too?" Rick asked equally intensely.

Elita grinned. "It's going to cost you a good dinner." :Drift and Springer, get your cars here now:

They nodded and activated the vehicles who would wind their way toward the club. By the time they arose to go to a dinner house the cars would be outside waiting. It would be intensely impressive for the six newcomers to ride to dinner in a million dollar Bentley and a Lamborghini concept car.

-0-Home

" **ADA!"**

" **WHAT!?"**

Orion stood before his ada who was sitting on the floor stuffing things back into the kitchen cupboards that the kids had dragged out to play 'store'. Everyone else was getting their rooms ready for bed time. "Ada, I speaking good?" he asked, his expression as serious as could be.

Ratchet felt a pang go through him, then he nodded as he picked Orion up. He hung in Ratchet's servos like he used to in a very old game. He smiled, then kicked his peds. Ratchet grinned, then kissed him. "I think your speaking is great."

Orion smiled, then it faded. "I trying. I doing the speaking gooder as I, Orion can saying. I doing my best."

Ratchet hugged him tightly. Then he looked at the baby who looked back with a serious expression. "You do know that you were our first baby. You're perfect to Atar and me. We **love** how you talk. You talk different from others but we know what you say. We think you're the cutest little mech, even your words. Your words are so cute, Orion. Eventually, you'll speak differently, more like us and I'll be sad about it because its so cute how you talk now. But you'll speak like everyone else. Until then, talk like you do. I love to hear it and so does everyone else. Springer and Drift say good night to you. I just talked to them."

" **PING PONG AND BLIFF!? THEY SAYING SLEEPY BED TO ME?!"** he asked with his usual understatement.

"They did." Ratchet grinned. "They'd steal you if they could. They really would take you home with them."

"I go there and staying with them. I go there and we playing. Me, Orion and Ping Pong and Bliff and … they have a dog?" he asked in the quizzical manner that made Ratchet laugh.

"No. They have horses."

" **I GO THERE AND WE DOING THE HOFEZ!"** Orion smiled brilliantly. Then he looked at Ratchet. "I not dumb?"

Ratchet felt the floor fall out underneath him. "No. If you were any smarter we wouldn't be able to stand it. Tell me your sums. One plus one is …?"

"Two."

"Two plus two is …?"

"Fow."

"Three plus three is …?"

"Six."

"You'll be a great scientist some day if you want to. You're so smart. You can add." Ratchet kissed him. "Han didn't mean it. He just said a stupid thing because he's little like you and doesn't understand everything yet."

"He the bad one. He saying I, Orion is dumb. I, Orion know to counting. I, Orion taking care of the shes. Bliff like me. Ping Pong like me. I have shes who like me. I doing the best in running. I swammed good. I, Orion try hard to be good." He smiled his big cheese eating smile when he wanted everyone to believe him.

Ratchet grinned. "I know."

They stared at each other, then Orion leaned in for a hug slipping his arms around Ratchet's neck. Sitting together on the floor a moment, Orion smiled. "I staying up?"

Ratchet laughed, then held Orion up in front of himself again. "You little con man."

" **I, ORION DOING CHAOS! I BRINGED IT!"** he said in an attempt to channel his old pa.

Ironhide who had been standing nearby listening with a fluttering spark to the conversation grinned. "Orion."

The little mech looked at him, then Ratchet set him down. He ran for his old pa, stopped, then looked up at him. **"ATAR! I DOING CHAOS!"**

Ironhide grinned at his tiny doppelganger, then nodded. "I think I'd give you an 'A' for that."

Orion smiled like a champion. All was right in his world.

-0-TBC 5-20-16 not edited yet **edited 6-27-16**


	153. Chapter 153

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 153)

-0-At a house in the clouds

Prowl signed off, then turned to Prime who had entered the berth room suite after tucking in his children. "Arcee and the away team struck pay dirt. They've linked up with Rick Harris."

"They have?" Optimus asked with surprise. "This could be a good thing. What's happening?" he asked as he walked into the wash rack.

Prowl followed him leaning against the doorjamb. "They met in a bar, struck up a friendship and dropped a few names at the right moment. Your name and Warren Roberts. They're having dinner with Harris and four others who are seeking Autobot backing for their start up venture. All in all, its fraught with potential."

"What do they mean to accomplish? Do they need to meet up with Warren? What do they need from us?" Optimus asked. He finished up, then walked out to the berth room sitting down heavily on his side.

"They want a meet up with Warren. All of them are going with the team to their meeting, one I texted Warren to arrange. I told him to let Elita lead the meeting and that if affirmations were needed for projects and she agreed, then we will be go," Prowl said.

Optimus nodded. "This could yield good intel."

"I think so too," Prowl said walking to the berth to sit and recline. They both did and the lights went out. Starlight filled the space. "What about your finds, Optimus? What about the new cache? Anything that you sense might help us?"

"There are Primal relics there and I told the site manager to find them specifically. If they require me to be present then I will have to go no matter where I am. I am very uneasy about the one Owen Roberts has. I sent Smokescreen to fill in for Springer. I don't want him distracted from the mission by ferrying Owen Harris around."

Prowl nodded. "Good idea," he concurred. They chatted, then fell into recharge. Morning came early and the demands of command were heavy.

-0-Late night on Earth

They walked out of the steak house gathering on the sidewalk. Harris turned to the bots. "What time is your meeting with Warren Roberts?"

"One o'clock tomorrow at his office on Wall Street," Elita replied.

"Would you be amiss if I came with you? I'd appreciate the opportunity to talk to him again in your company. Maybe you can vouch for me?" Rick asked hopefully.

Elita grinned. "Sure. Why not? Maybe we can go mountain climbing with you on Mars."

"What about us?" Brian asked.

Springer chuckled. "Sure. The more, the merrier. He can always say no."

Elita stared at him a moment, then Brian. "Okay. He can always throw you out."

It was a happy crew that piled into two expensive cars for a ride to their homes. The bots when they finished would park near Warren Robert's office and wait out the night.

-0-Morning on two worlds

They walked into the school, a mob of infants and Ratchet. The bigger kids were taking a cab for the first time to go to school over land. Ravel and the others were busy with this, 'Club Day'. They were part of the refreshment committees of their respective different clubs and groups … no surprise there … and the 'baking doesn't get done by itself, Sonny' he was told. A compromise with the White Cabs of which the older children were champions about using was an immaculate solution.

It was weird watching the babies take a cab to school. Ratchet felt a pang, then looked down. Four infants on leashes smiled upward at the same time. It drove the pang away instantly.

Roto who was standing nearby talking to an aide walked to Ratchet. "Hi. How's it going?"

:Orion asks if he's dumb: Ratchet said over the off line link.

Roto's expression fell. "I hate that. We'll work on it."

"Thanks," Ratchet said. "It's a bit awful, I will say. I always worried about that."

Roto nodded. "We have a zero bullying tolerance around here. It might be time to discuss differences among the infants."

"That would be good," Ratchet said as the doors opened. Dropping leashes, getting hugs and kisses, he watched as four tiny bots ran for their lines and the door.

Roto grinned. "They're so cute."

"They all are aren't they? How did our species ever get so lucky?" Ratchet asked with a grin. They chatted a moment, then Ratchet followed the herd of genitors out to head for the hospital and a pile of work that needed done. Then he would head for Las Vegas and a catch up afternoon there.

-0-Cybertron

They flew over another slowly rising area with pockets of desiccation scattered all around in a more organized fashion. Mountains of debris had been gathered and many were the locals who worked through it separating the different kinds of things from each other for smelting. They were recycling everything that could be done and off-worlding a small percentage that was poisoned, ruined beyond even smelting and otherwise useless. The numbers of individuals who had employment in the resurrection was deeply encouraging. They clambered to have something to do to help and there was plenty of work everywhere.

There was also a steady supply of replacement parts, raw materials and finished goods both locally made and imported to make the repair easier. Those who had no skill working with their servos were learning and those who had were bosses of sites all over the world. Coming to them, encouraging and complimenting those who worked was a huge morale boost for those who had suffered and had nothing for so long. Skylines were coming back into view.

They settled, Prime and his party deplaned and onward into the rebuild they went. They would also meet up with the security team in this area to discuss a growing gang problem … two rivals fighting because they were afts and because there would be worthwhile spoils soon in the rebuild. They would put together a plan, add resources and route it to the gang officer on two worlds and beyond, Detective Hauser of the Night/Day Watch of Mars.

They would spend all orn here going everywhere.

-0-New York

They gathered in front of the high rise that housed the offices of the agent of Autobot Nation, Inc. Rick Harris sans partner was energized while the others were just about petrified. They gathered in a tense group with Arcee, Springer, Drift and 'Champion'.

"Do you think us just dropping in while make the deal go south? I don't want to jinx our odds but I also don't want to pass up an opportunity. You **will** put in a good word for us, right?" Brian asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Springer said with a grin. "We will. Let's go."

They turned as a group, walked inside, then signed in. They passed security, then headed for an elevator. One couldn't just 'go' to Roberts's offices. Too many weirdos tried so they posted security. The elevator took them to the top floors and into a large lobby. Following the floor plan map by the elevator which showed that Autobot Nation owned this floor and a bunch of the next one up, they found the huge doors that bore 'Autobot Nation, Incorporated, Warren Roberts, Agent' and several tastefully applied logos.

One was the ubiquitous Autobrand, the Emblem of the Primes was under that while the next two below that were the Emblems of Cybertron and Mars. They weren't very big, just big enough to impress. They stared at them a moment, then Springer turned to the five newbies. "You ready?"

"Not really … no," Brian said with a grin. "But yes anyway."

"Warren's a good guy," Arcee said. "Don't be so nervous."

They entered and walked to the big desk where Lisa, Warren's personal assistant and the office manager slash receptionist sat. "May I help you?"

"We're here for the usual meet up, Lisa," Springer said with a grin.

"Ah, yes. The boss will see you. The other guests may take a seat until your meeting is over," Lisa said with a smile. She arose, then opened the huge doors that led inside to the array of offices and other unknowns that made up the business end of an interplanetary operation of this scale. The others were shown seats where they sat silently, their stomachs tied in knots while they waited.

-0-Inside

They sat around the room in chairs grinning at Warren who grinned at them. "I will never get used to this format which I believe is excellent. Remember, lunch at my house one of these days," he said.

"Neither will we and you're on," Springer replied with a grin. "We didn't expect to hook up with our mark but sometimes we get lucky."

"Prowl briefed me. He said Elita was leading the scam and if she agreed with things they want I will agree too. Do you find that agreeable?" Warren asked with a smirk.

"You'll notice the lack of sexism in my response about who's the boss here: yes," Springer said.

"Is he not generous?" Elita asked as they all chuckled. "The kids with us are of two groups. One is a quartet seeking funding for a start up. I think it sounds good. I'd be for it and it might give us cred on this mission. The other is Rick Harris himself. I think green lighting his proposal all things being equal is good for us to have a window into his old man."

"Alright. I suppose we should wait a moment before bringing them in, then let it be known that because I believe in your judgment they both are green pending final approval with Prime which is a formality. I would also state that a visit to Mars for the technical specifications of his operation would be a good thing," Warren said. He pressed a button. "Lisa, please bring the files for our guests and include all information sent with their applications. Make them see you ask the clerks for it."

"Didn't they just hear you?" Drift asked with curiosity.

"Blue tooth," Warren said with a grin.

"Ah. Decent human tech. How rare," Arcee said with a grin.

"It gets the job done," Warren said as the door opened and a young lady walked in with a number of folders in arms. She put them down, smiled at the four bots, then walked out closing the door. Warren spread them out like he had looked at them again, then sat back. "What's happening on world? Any gossip?"

"Scar and his bond are sparked again," Arcee said as she leaned back in her chair. "We're going to celebrate the Fourth of July out in the Valles, disasters depending. Wheeljack and Perceptor are going to do the honors in fire works so ask Sciences to help you camp out there. We're making it a three orn event. Ratchet is the ringleader."

"When isn't he? I always wanted to ask you four … I know that adoption isn't a big deal in your culture as applied to adults but you're fully grown. Why?" Warren asked.

They looked at him, this stand up human from way back. Drift shrugged. "I've been alone forever. I have no family that I know of left. It feels good to belong."

"We were annihilated, all of us. Not having family is terrible. It's only because Ironhide and Ratchet are good sparked and loving that they do what they do. They love family and having fun. Its good to have fun beyond getting loaded in a bar and fighting," Arcee replied. She grinned. "I wouldn't have bonded with Magnus otherwise. It wouldn't have seemed that important."

"You two were an item for eons. It **might** have happened," Elita said.

"No, I don't think so. I think I forgot what normal felt like until now. Our units are tight, Warren, almost like families themselves. Some of us raise the little kids we find like Bumblebee. He was a sparkling when we found him. Ratchet and Prowl, Prime and Ironhide had the most to do with him along with Jazz. When this happened with Mars and all, it felt like it wasn't enough to continue the way we did but that something better was available. This place is home and I think I needed to do more about it."

"You were on Cybertron alone a long time, you and the unit, Elita. How did you hook up with Jetta? I heard he was in prison on the small moon," Warren asked.

She nodded. "We bonded right before he was arrested that last time. I don't think even Optimus knew we were, things were so bad and we were all over the place. We go way back, Prime, Jetta and me. It was a good thing for the two of us. We like each other, you know?" Warren nodded. "When the whole thing fell in, Jetta was rounded up with the other resistance leadership and imprisoned. War was everywhere and my unit was infiltrating the collaborationist cells taking them down. Then Optimus launched the Allspark into space and the focus changed. Everyone who could went after it on both sides but a big force stayed behind to organize the consolidation of power and then the rebuild.

"We had to stay and help our people because the Knights were coming back. Dai Atlas and the Knights came and the underground resistance began to form. We liberated the prisons and freed the dissidents. Its impossible to tell you the value and sheer guts of the dissidents like Jetta and the other thinkers. They were the heart and soul of the rebellion against the state. They had to be protected and some spirited away like Heatout."

"Jetta stayed though, right? I don't see him leaving," Warren said.

Elita nodded. "He'd been tortured and starved. Most of them were. Megatron wanted names and none of them broke. We got to them just in time to free them. They were scheduled to be turned over to Shockwave in just orns. It took a while to get Jetta up to speed but then he stayed to run the resistance and plan."

"He's one of my favorite mechs," Warren said with a nod. "He forgot more about integrity and sheer decency than most will ever know."

Elita grinned. "He's my good boy."

"He's my brother-in-law," Springer said. They all laughed.

"What's the cover story just in case?" Warren asked.

"We're siblings here for a funeral for our granny," Drift said. Everyone grinned.

"Only half false," Warren said. "What do I call you?"

"Springer, Drift, Arcee and ..." Springer grinned. "Champion."

"I won't ask," Warren said with a chuckle. "No one noticed that you used names of famous Autobots?"

"No, but I have a cover for it if they do," Drift said. He glanced at Arcee and Elita. "Got your backs, sis."

They laughed, then Warren pressed the intercom this time. "Lisa, please send in the five gentlemen in the waiting room that came with our party."

"Yes, sir," Lisa replied. A second later she opened the doors and the five walked in. Everyone inside arose as she stepped out closing the doors again.

Warren grinned. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

They did, as much as nervous youngsters could. Then they waited. Springer jolting after a moment arose. "Uh, Warren, this is Brian, Than, Tom and Bobby. This," he said turning to Harris, "is Rick Harris."

Everyone nodded including Warren who sat which allowed everyone else to do so too. He grinned at the five. "You look nervous."

They nodded as they shifted in their seats.

"My colleagues speak highly of you and asked me to consider your proposals for the next meeting with Venture of Praxus and the Prime coming in two days," Warren began. "I have looked over your proposals and I would like to start with you gentlemen."

The four sat straighter. Brian rubbed his palms on his pants. "Uh, ask away, sir."

Warren grinned. "I find your concept to be very commendable and extremely intriguing. You would trace money from drug transactions, money laundering ventures and theft, then tag it for prosecution. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir, among other detection projects, all aimed to combat international crime regarding money and information," Brian said. He looked rueful for a moment. "My grandparents lost their entire savings when their mutual fund had some of their assets merged into a firm that was a front for Bernie Madoff. He took their entire life savings and blew it off on his ponzi scheme. It nearly killed them.

"I told them that I would find a way to prevent this and if I made a lot of money take care of them for the rest of their lives." Brian stared at Warren with an almost defiant expression. "No one deserves to be treated that way and I want to hunt them down. **We** want to do that. I think it would be a merciful and decent thing to do." The others nodded.

Warren considered that. "Do you three also have a terrible part of Madoff's scam?"

They nodded, then Than shifted uneasily. "My parents run a restaurant and they work like dogs night and day. They saved their money to send me to school, me and my sisters and brothers. He stole it. All of us have been harmed by parasitic thieves. We want to end them with our business."

Warren nodded, then looked at the plan, the schematics of the system and their proposal for start up. It was strong, sensible and built to grow in a reasonable and well thought out manner. They needed $500,000.00 to begin and they wanted to start here in New York City. He looked at them a moment. "$500,000.00 is unacceptable."

They almost wilted.

"I'm thinking that we could use a business like yours in association with us on some issues that we have that are ongoing. We will fund a $1,000,000.00 start up to get you online and going. We can have you meet with our techs to help you if you want that attention and perhaps we can mutually grow into something that can protect us along with everyone else. You would get to have your focus and we could contract you from time to time to help us from DNS and other problems we get. We have tens of thousands ofunique hacks per day on average on our systems."

They stared at him, then each other. Brian half rose, to sit again in a moment of speechlessness. "That would be … I mean, I could see that. I think I could … agree. Right?" he asked looking at the others who were almost agog at the possibilities.

"Uh, yeah," Tom said as the others sat clenching their fists in stunned surprise. "We can do that. Right?"

All four of them nodded, then turned to Warren. "You won't be sorry, sir," Bobby said as the others nodded.

"I know," Warren said with a grin. He turned to Rick Harris who was watching with incredible tension. "Now your proposal. Please explain your short and long term hopes and dreams, Mr. Harris."

Rick Harris sat straighter. "I own and run an adventuring business where I lead expeditions into some of the most dangerous, difficult and off-the-road locations available on Earth. We climb mountains, explore jungles and deserts , span oceans and some of the wildest rivers in the world. I would like to lead the same kind of adventures on Mars, sir. I would like to have a chance to build a business there that would be self sufficient and compatible with the rapport and unity that other human enterprises have with the bots."

"That would be absolutely necessary of course," Warren said. "Our unity is part of their creed … 'until all are one'. There are two human businesses there now that are independently owned … Galaxy Productions and The Resort At Autobot City. The first gained access by chutzpah and sheer skill, staying because they're part of the team and understand and support the relationship we all have. They make all the films and manage that part of the Autobot Brief through my office. All ideas and collaborations come through me and my office. I'm the gate keeper. Prime himself is the first, middle and last word on all matters, events and individuals. We all operate under his authority and wisdom.

"That saying, you can join that rather exclusive list by showing the same kind of esprit de corps with the bots and with us. We don't exploit them and they give us their trust when we show we earned it. Your business model requires some adjustment of the usual. Your effort is entirely outside of a habitat and thus would require infrastructure built where you would go that would not only be housing but a safety retreat in case something happened. You would not be allowed to go without bot escort no matter what. This is a zero second chance environment. The only 'adventurers' outside that rule are the N.E.S.T. soldiers and their support.

"We would have to do a lot of the safety infrastructure to ensure that you could do this and that will be an item to take up with Jetta of Iacon, City Engineer and Chief Building Planner. I can make that happen. Now we come to the sticking point … who comes and how much will you charge?"

"I would like to take those who have skills and fitness that will be up to the challenge. I'm willing to charge whatever fee you require no matter how small. I know that they'd have to come via Autobot City Touring Company or bridge. I know you like anyone coming but this requires some skill and fitness. I don't want anyone hurt because they want to come and do this but aren't up to it. It's not about … caste to me, sir. It's about safety," Rick said with a serious expression.

Warren nodded. He looked at the four. "When are you slated to meet with Sciences again?"

"When you need us to," Arcee said with a grin. "Why?"

"I want you to take Mr. Harris to meet with Jetta. I want to have things worked out to the nth degree before I put this to Prime in two days. I want to be able to answer all questions," Warren said. He looked at Harris. "I guarantee that 'caste' **will** be a sticking point here. Be prepared to defend whatever you think you need to have built in. If it doesn't pass the muster of the bots, then you'll have to compromise or fail. The bots have no time for elitism."

Rick nodded. "Then you find merit in my proposal?"

"I find merit in anything that will help bridge the chasm between understanding and ignorance as it pertains to Prime and his people. I love and admire them. If I can promote that in others, then I find merit."

Rick Harris sat back with relief. "Thank you, sir. I only ask for a hearing and a chance."

"Then you shall have both with Jetta, Wheeljack and I'm guessing Huffer as architect?" Warren said, glancing at the four bots who were grinning at him.

"It might be Fort Max. I heard he wants to be an architect again," Elita said.

"The big city-former?" Than asked with surprise.

The four nodded. "He's an architect," Elita said.

"Wow." -the five humans

Warren grinned. "You may get your travel orders from Lisa in a moment. I have to make them. I'm aware that you were on Mars once already, correct, Mr. Harris?"

"Yes, sir," Rick said as he stood. "I was for a moment."

"Very well. I can't guarantee that you'll go by bridge or ship but you will be going. Wait in the reception room while I clear you," Warren said.

All of the kids stood, thanked Warren and shook his hand before walking out. The doors closed. Warren grinned. "You have to take them to Mars to make it seem real. I've been researching Owen Harris and he's no fool. Besides, we'll have to really engineer his plans. Jetta and the others can have a step up."

Arcee and the others arose. "I think so," she said. "Thanks for the assist. We'll await the word from you how to proceed. We can use a shuttle to Mars if necessary but we may have him go himself and the four of us bridge back. I don't like to leave my alt mode here alone."

"We got jacked the last time," Springer said with a nod.

" **Some** of us did," Drift said with a grin.

"Oh, **HA-HA, DRIFT!"** Springer said in conscious imitation of his old dad.

They chatted a moment, then walked out. Seconds later, Rick Harris would have his marching orders. In one day, he would be back on Mars with his 'benefactors'. They walked out, the entire bunch to eat lunch and celebrate. They would disperse when they finished because of the 'funeral'.

-0-Later that night in a friend's apartment

"I can't believe we got the go ahead that fast," Than said as they sat on a balcony fire escape drinking beer in a small apartment in Brooklyn. "A million dollars."

"I know." Bobby grinned. "We can let the others know its go. Then we can do our thing."

"Warren Roberts must have something in mind. If we have to block hackers and other fuckers then so be it. I can't believe we're go," Brian said with a grin. His cell phone rang. He clicked it on, then listened. "We're go. They doubled it. Roberts only has to get Prime's okay and he said that was a formality."

Silence.

"I know. We can get going as soon as the bank clears the funding."

Silence.

"They will never know if we do what we planned as we planned it. Tell the others. Tell them to follow the plan."

Silence.

"Okay. We'll talk again when we get set up. That old building downtown … we can lease it, then set up. Tell the others to be ready. Okay? … Okay. Talk to you tomorrow."

He hung up, then raised his beer bottle. The others did too. "To Optimus Prime, to the Autobots, to Earth and our people. Until all are one."

They grinned, then clinked their bottles together. Tomorrow, they would wait for the funding to come together, then lease a huge space in a brick building near an elevated train with plenty of space for high tech gear, satellite reception and all of the other parts of their operation. Tomorrow, the beginning of the push back would begin. Ghost Hunt would become reality.

-0-TBC 5-21-16 **edited 6-24-16**

NOTE:

 **DNS or DoS:** In computing, a **denial-of-service** ( **DoS** ) **attack** is an attempt to make a machine or network resource unavailable to its intended users, such as to temporarily or indefinitely interrupt or suspend services of a host connected to the Internet. A **distributed denial-of-service** ( **DDoS** ) is where the attack source is more than one, often thousands of, unique IP addresses. It is analogous to a group of people crowding the entry door or gate to a shop or business, and not letting legitimate parties enter into the shop or business, disrupting normal operations.


	154. Chapter 154

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 154)

-0-Three days after the Warren Roberts meet up

They stood in the vast room, an industrial style fourth floor brick sided work space for their start up, Search City as they called it among themselves. The four young men were there along with four others including a woman named Louise Jenkins. They stood together inspecting the premises, noting the giant windows that were twelve feet tall and the twenty foot ceilings with exposed conduits and other features of a post modern refit.

"This is good," Louise Jenkins said as the others nodded. "We need to get going immediately."

The others nodded, then all of them turned to the four kids. "I want the secured lines set up and online immediately. I want this place going in two days. The sooner we hook in, the better," one of the men, big and handsome with gray hair said.

Than nodded. "Our stuff is coming and we bought the rest. Everyone will be here in an hour to help us set up. We should be go barring unforeseen problems in less time than two days."

"Good," the oldest man in the group said. "Louise will be the intermediary. This will be the last face-to-face we have for a while. We have to ease into this and see just how tough their security is."

Brian nodded. "We will, Dad." He looked at Louise, his mother. "We're on it."

She nodded. "I know. This is long overdue. We have to go. I'm due at work shortly." She hugged the four kids, then walked out with the others in her group passing several trucks that had just arrived. The kids and their confederates, a group of fifteen young men and women would be hard at it for the next two days.

-0-On the way to New Jersey

They rode together in the back of the Bentley that was now formed by Smokescreen. The chauffeur avatar was the same and he affected the same indifference all well trained high end chauffeurs could manage. The drive was uneventful. They pulled into the highly secured facility of Harris Electronics International, then drove to the lobbied entrance where he slowed to a stop.

The door opened, they stepped out box in hand and were greeted by a couple of individuals, one his right brain manager of all things including those secret and known to few and the other his lead scientist. "We have an interesting artifact to explore, Ryan," Owen Harris said to the scientist. He introduced his new 'partner in all things', Pierre 'Perry' Beliveau, then turned to his right brain keeper of secrets and manager of his work life from A to Z. "Louise, I'm not going to be available to anyone for a while. Only the most important things require my attention."

Louise Jenkins nodded. "Very well," she said with a slight grin. They walked in and she followed. She turned off to her palatial office and sat contentedly. She did however tune into the conversation they were going to have in Owen's personal lab. He wouldn't know she was listening in. He never did.

-0-Ceres

They worked out the bugs to send a large spheroid through a bridge to the place where they wanted it to go five hundred yards away. The machinery was even more precise and the more they worked on it, the closer Cybertron, outlying worlds that needed rescue as well and Gliese were to being saved.

Miler sat at the console attached to a vehicle to bring it from the lab nearby at the 'truck stop' that Ceres Shipping, Recovery and Repair Depot actually was. Ships came and went, Seekers as well as they worked fourteen miles away trying to perfect a way to save a wandering planet from its lonely journey. Wheeljack, Perceptor and their nerd army would together think it ever closer to fruition.

-0-School

"Duck."

"Duck. Quack. **QUACK! QUACK! BWAHAHAHAHAA!"**

Roto smothered the urge to laugh. "You're a duck now?"

"Quack." Orion stared at him with a big grin and twinkling optics. Then he leaned forward. **"To-TO?"**

"What, baby mine?" Roto asked as he leaned forward too. His helm touched Orion's for a moment. Orion grinned. "What, infant?"

"I dumb?" Orion asked with a suddenly serious expression.

-0-Nearby

The hearing specialists who had the twinnie's case sat with the twins and Bluestreak, all three of them tense with expectation. The lead doctor, Milo had just explained to them that the growth the twinnies had undergone was on par with expectations.

"Then they aren't ready for implants or transplants or whatever it is?" Sunstreaker asked with his terrifying focus and intensity.

"Not quite. I expect the next time we meet it will be to discuss surgical timing and recovery," Milo said as the other two specialists nodded. "They're just about there."

"They don't look any different height and weight wise than before," Sideswipe said.

"Different parts of the body grow at different rates. Their audials and the surrounding area grow faster than their arms and legs. Their processors grow faster than the rest of their body as well. Different places, different growth rates," Sensor, a specialist said.

"Then how much therapy will they need to catch up again? They won't have heard a lot so I would think it's just so much noise when they can hear again," Bluestreak said.

"That's right. They'll have to have intense speech therapy and educational assistance until they catch up with that which they haven't heard yet," Milo said. "But that's typical."

The twins nodded, then Sunstreaker sat back. "How long do we have before they get ready for this?"

"At their current rate, I would say six decaorns. We can measure again to see if the replacement audials are able to fit the space available by then," Sensor said.

"How dangerous and how painful?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Not dangerous and only moderately painful. Their pain receptors can be dialed down," Milo said. "Any further questions?"

They had none so the group broke up. The trine spent a moment talking to the case worker for the school who managed children with disabilities, then they walked out. Pausing in front of the building, they stared at the world around them. "I want the girls to hear this. I want them to speak aloud," Sideswipe said as the others nodded. "I want to hear their little voices again. It's like the Minnie Mouse cartoons. Cute," Sideswipe said turning to the others.

"Cuter," Sunstreaker said. "Let's go find Ada." With that, the three headed for the subway and a short trip to Autobot City Medical Center and floor 49.

-0-At a deep cavern repository recently discovered on Cybertron

They labored through the vast archives and security location that seemed to go on forever into the dark distance. A tech was going through the vast database trying to locate the Primal artifacts that were held here. They were going to be tagged, then Optimus Prime would come to check them out. Some might be dangerous to handle without his personal attention so they worked with caution. Some of the most dangerous devices ever created could be located here and they would only be safe in the grip of Primal energy. It was slow going.

-0-In a lab in New Jersey

The box sat on the table, big, beautifully marked but seemingly benign. It was an alloy of a metal that was not made on Earth through a process they couldn't discern. It was perplexing. Owen studied it with a magnifying glass, then began a process to determine what it was, how it was made and how to open it safely, if at all.

Mass spectrometers, x-rays, electron microscopes and good old fashioned eyeballs would work on the box all morning and afternoon. Perry Beliveau would assist but mostly watch. Owen Harris would apply a lifetime of learning, experimentation and fevered curiosity to the task at hand. Time would pass slowly in the lab.

-0-In the Autobot City Municipal Interplanetary Airport, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Rick Harris was given a pass to fly on the New York City shuttle to Mars via Autobot City Touring Company. They had flown the usual route and he had marveled at Mercury, Venus and Earth before the looming presence of Mars made itself known to him and 200 tourists heading for The Resort At Autobot City. They had been led off while he was getting a gearing up lesson from the head steward on board, one who would stay with him for the duration of his seven hour visitation.

He was passed, then the two walked out into the main concourse where the other passengers were getting ready to load up on the bus that would take them to The Resort. Their pass through customs and immigration was made, then they headed toward the huge shimmering wall of energy that kept the outside from reaching inside and killing all the organics there.

Rick Harris followed Alex Gentry, senior steward of The Autobot Touring Company and someone who lived here half the time so was up on gear. They walked toward the energy wall, the eyes of everyone else enviously watching as they passed through it, then were greeted by two bots who were waiting.

:Hey, Hot Rod: Alex said waving upward. :Thanks for helping us here:

Hot Rod smirked. "Least I can do. Hop in when I transform," he said, then did so sporting a beautifully colored Cybertronian alt mode. The doors opened, the two entered, then he pulled out heading for the outdoors through the main traffic exit nearby. Following in a jazzy race car mode was Smokey. They would roar their way to The Fortress where Wheeljack, Perceptor and their Nerd Kids™ were waiting to speak to him.

It would take no time at all.

-0-In a new startup in New York City, USA, Earth

They worked diligently setting up the desks, tables and other parts of the office segment that would host the massive computing array that they had worked out on napkins at delis over a period of two years. They were smart kids, the four and they had a burning desire for revenge. Madoff had stolen their family's futures but the bigger picture loomed over that.

They were going to get even. Nearly twenty kids swarmed the crates and boxes pulling electronics out to assemble an amazing array of tech designed to search anywhere, down deep and up high. They weren't afraid of what they were embarking on and they were determined to win.

Than stared at the poster he had tacked to the brick wall next to his computer array. He grinned. Brian who was walking past paused to look. He snickered. "Appropo."

"I think so," Than said, then began to bring his massive array of computers and screens online. They would spend half a day setting up software, debugging their system and getting things ready for around the clock use. Than would do so under the comically watchful eyes of a cartoon ghost inside a red circle with a red line drawn across his chest.

No ghosts allowed.

-0-Roto and Orion

"You can read. That's very smart"

"I doing," Orion said nodding. "I can Cat In Hat and Dick and Jane. Why Sally like umbrobo?"

Roto grinned. "Umbrella. It keeps the rain off."

"Wain. What wain?" Orion asked.

Roto thought about that. Rain would be a strange concept to the kids of Mars he thought. "Water falling. Like a shower. You know … tubbies."

Orion smiled. **"I LOVE TUBBIES! MY ATAR DOING ME WITH THE HOSE! I RUNNED AND HIDED BUT HE FINDED ME! I GET WET!"**

"I can imagine, peanut," Roto said with a grin. He stared at the infant, one he loved like his own son. If he ever had one. "I got to be a teacher because of you. Some day I will show you my dissertation. You can see how important you were to me and my hopes and dreams. You can read. You can write."

" **I WRITE THE THINGS! I DOING THEM!** You see me?" he asked in the quizzical way that always made Roto laugh.

He did, then nodded. "I see you do everything. You have a lot of friends, right?"

Orion considered that, then nodded. "Pax, Po-Po, Ho-Ho, Lo-Lo, Ko-Ko, Poo-Poo-" He paused a moment, then nearly fell over backward laughing. **"I, ORION SAY POO-POO!"** He laughed uproariously.

Roto did too. So did the other three teachers taking their break during his speech lesson because he was so cute. It shocked them when he mentioned what he did. None of them felt the word was even close for him.

"You're a bandit. A pirate," Roto said with great affection. "Dog."

" **DOG!** Spot a dog. I love dogs."

"Boy."

"Boy."

"Hog."

" **HOG!"**

"Fork."

"Fowk."

"Forrr-k."

" **FOWWW-K!"**

They both grinned at each other.

"Read to me, baby. You're so smart, I want you to read to me." Roto grinned as he got a favorite book from the little pile next to him, the one with the **'FUNNY BUNNIES! THAT PO-PO BOOK!'"** (Beatrix Potter)

Orion took the little book, opened it to scrutinize the pages with the usual comically serious expression, then began …

"One time was fow wabbits .. names called Fwopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-Tail and Petew ..."

Every adult in the room sat enraptured.

-0-TBC 5-22-16 **edited 6-27-16**


	155. Chapter 155

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 155)

-0-In a new startup in New York City

They leaned over the shoulder of their best stealth tech, a young woman from Iowa who had been 'born to tech' and who had just launched her specially designed programs to 'hunt for the bad guys'. Her name was Lisa and she was one of Brian's best friends ever.

"What did you find, Lisa?" Than asked as he scrutinized the data on the screen.

"Something interesting. Remember that frequency band we found when we were searching for Madoff's secret money stashes?" she asked.

They all nodded. "Yeah."

"I found something else. Money is going here and there but the basic highway for it revolves around a highly decentralized group." She pointed to data on her screen. "I think we found money that's being laundered around by terrorists."

"Which ones?" Tom asked in a tense voice.

She looked up at all of them. "Our own. Home grown."

-0-At about the same time in a security development business owned by a small group of friends with their own mission down the street from the business owned by Burnoff in Tyger Pax

Artur, leader of this small cell of tightly knit friends and fellow believers watched as Burnoff worked out the search engine to bring up more of what they were discovering here at ground zero of Smoke, a clandestine group of Circle and Knight techs who were determined to find enemies of the state and quash their plans. Willa, the Dai Atlas Dojo sensei as well as member of the Circle and Knights of Cybertron, Tyre, a high caste mech who was Circle and Knights as well as recorder at the Courthouse and A10-A or A-O who was a master data processor as an information model and worked for the Autobot City Colonial Master Data Processing Center with the highest security clearances hung around the edges watching.

Sitting on a couch behind them waiting for the breakdown, Heatout watched the smart kids do their magic. He taught at the University, sat as head on-world of their sect at their newly built and fully inhabited Halls of Order replacing the smaller facility in the Central Labor Hall and was an adviser to the Prime. He also was the adviser of Smoke, an organization that had been guardian to millions in the Diaspora by monitoring communications and helping find the bad guys. They would continue their work here as well.

They conferred, then Artur turned to Heatout. "Sir, we found a group that's putting searches out on the same trails we travel as well. It would appear that someone else has the same idea and mission as we do."

Heatout nodded. "That would be helpful on-world. Do you sense that they're chasing the Resistance on Earth?"

Burnoff turned to his mentor and the leader of the faction that his entire family were now members, then nodded. "It looks like they're hunting the money trail and documenting the cells and other organizations as they find it."

"Very well. Keep on this as well as the other operations that we have in place. When you give me a good idea of what is happening I will meet with Prime and tell him. Since we don't know which direction they will go in terms of their bigger picture motivations we will continue to monitor them. When you find out definitively who they want out of the way … us or the Resistance … then we can proceed with Prime," Heatout said rising to his peds. "Well done, my friends."

They smiled at him, this revered figure who had suffered greatly yet never compromised or gave anything or one away. He shook their servos, encouraged them, then walked out with his two apprentices to head back to the Halls of Order to help translate books that might relate to the Omega Keys for Cyclonus and Prime.

They turned back to the screen. "I have to go back to work," Artur said glancing at the others. "Put drones on this, Burnoff. Set it to alert to all of us. We can meet up tonight to go over the new data. I have to go to the meet up with the new teachers at the Hall but I'll be free for dinner. Maybe we can meet to eat, then head for here together."

They agreed, then all of them filed out of their little 'R & D' set up, a business doing research and development for security solutions to big problems. Or so their business plan stated when submitted and fully approved. Their regular techs who worked around the clock in two shifts weren't available due to University exams when the alarms clicked so the main leadership had come to find out that perhaps on the third planet over they might have allies in the common struggle.

Or not.

The door closed silently behind them.

-0-Ops Center on an outpost in the sphere of Prime's influence

"We have a bogie moving fast through the sector heading toward Prime's colony, Razorclaw," a big mech said as Razorclaw leaned over his shoulder. A bright light was moving with great speed across the sensor screen heading in almost a straight line toward the dreads that stood between Prime and his own region.

"Send a flight to check this out. If its Cybertronian, open an channel. I want to talk to them. They could be refugees from the area of the Barren and Bad Lands." Razorclaw turned to the forward screen. "Put the interaction up on the main screen. Monitor Prime for reactions."

The big mech nodded and made things happen. Outside, three shuttles filled with heavily armed mechs arose into the air and swiftly headed outward. Set to go at a moment's notice, they were primed to fight anything.

-0-Ops Center, Quasar, forward lines

"Sir, we have a bogie heading our way and now there are three shuttles from Razorclaw lifting off to pursue," a young mech Home Guardsman said as he glanced over his shoulder to Hercy.

He nodded. "I'm on it, infant. Plot their course. Tell me where they plan to aim for in their trajectory and how long it will be before the slaggers catch them."

The kid did, then Hercy opened a channel to the others. "We have a bogie with pursuit. They're heading in a straight line to you, Warlord. Need to launch intercept."

"On it," Warlord replied. In seconds, two battle shuttles and a cloud of Seekers blasted out of Clipper hot in pursuit of the intruders.

Hercy watched, then opened a channel. "Unidentified ship, this is Commander Hercy of Polyhex. You are crossing dangerous terrain. We are prepared to render assistance. Identify yourself."

A static sound was heard, then a female voice spoke. "This is Pyra Magna. I am on an mission as emissary of the Mistress of Flame. I wish to speak to Lord Optimus."

"Pyra Magna, we are sending assistance. Stand by," Hercy said. He commed a call to Ops Center on Mars. "Hercy to Prowl."

"Prowl here."

"We have a visitor, Prowl. You better have Prime bridge out here. Come to Quasar."

"On our way," Prowl said. The line went dead.

-0-On the deck of Quasar as the Senior Autobots arrive

They stood around the sensor screen watching as a ship flying with great speed headed in a straight line toward them across the snake pit of Razorclaw's reach. Hercy glanced over his shoulder as Prime and several of the senior officers including Prowl walked off the elevator. They paused around him. "What is happening, Hercy?"

"We have a bogie. We have it coming in a straight line for this station. It appears to be Cybertronian in nature and has a signature that even at this distance signals same and is commanded by someone called Pyra Magna. What do you want to do, Prime? It appears that Razorclaw sees them too," Hercy said dryly.

"Have they signaled him? What is their reaction to Razorclaw?" Prime asked. "I'm assuming that he's sent scouts to check them out?"

"He has. They wish to speak to you directly. You want to intercept them or what?" Hercy asked.

"Yes. Open a channel to the ship if you can," Prime said.

Hercy nodded to the comm station, then the tech who was civilian Home Guardian nodded back. "You're on, sir."

Prime looked at the forward screen with everything outside in space looking normal … as far as this whole situation could be considered normal. "Cybertronian ship crossing open space, identify yourself. This is the secured space of the Prime of Cybertron."

A voice replied with a touch of awe. "Are you the Prime?" the feminine voice asked.

"I am. I am Optimus Prime and this is my sphere of influence. Identify yourself," Prime replied.

"I am Petra Magna, emissary of the Mistress of Flame. I have been sent with my fellow Torchbearers to seek out your presence. I am humbled and honored to hear your voice, Lord Optimus. We seek audience with you, sir," the voice said.

Prime turned to the others including a slightly smirking Arcee. "Better call Chromia," she said.

-0-Seconds later

Chromia walked across the deck, then paused before the group. "What?" she asked.

"The Torchbearers are seeking an audience with Prime on behalf of the Mistress of Flame," Arcee replied with a grin.

Casting a sharp look of surprise, Chromia turned to Prime. "They should be brought in. I would like to do it."

"They're being chased by Decepticons," Raptor said.

"Then the more's the better," Chromia said slamming her fists together. "We need to go. The Torchbearers are tough fighters. It'll be good to have them here." With that, she turned to walk to the elevator.

Prime glanced at the others who smirked. "Better send someone with Chromia. I realize there will be slim pickings but I would be derelict in my duty if I did not offer support."

Laughter and rude remarks met that as Hercy gathered a group, sending Arcee along with them to kick aft and take designations. Then they gathered around the consoles again to watch as outside a cloud of Seekers flew out followed by shuttles armed to the teeth.

Prime who was listening walked to the command seat to sit down and wait. Paragon joined them along with the other commanders but for Ty and his trine and those on the metro-titan youngsters. Those kids were on station jonesing none too quietly about being able to go and help Chromia.

Chromia was **ULTRA** popular among the youngling station and titan mechs apparently.

To three of the nine she was their kick aft older sister.

-0-On their way

They flew with a battle shuttle, the team of Torchbearers who searched for and defended the relics of their people especially those that related to the Primes and Pantheon. Pyra Magna was in command of her squad, the group that did the heavily lifting among those in their colony in the service of their patron goddess, Solus Prime. In fact, everyone who lived at Caminus which was named for the colony ship that delivered them to their now dying world believed that their spark held part of that of Solus Prime.

They were a matriarchy if you will of like minds who believed in and revered as holy and divine any Prime before them. It was absolute among them and they were devoted to their beliefs, way of life and religious views. Led by the Mistress of Flame, governed by the voices which rendered the laws in the Forgefire Parliament, they were a peaceful society. Right now, they were in danger of dying from the deteriorating situation along their side of the expansion and only a primal intervention could save them.

As the lines of confrontation from three directions got closer and closer a metro titan was gearing up to leave their space and head into the darkness for battle. The oldest of the six titan younglings, Quadro, with the presence of Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous in facsimile form would be the platform for battle if it came. The six titanic infants were holding their position in the battle line in ship mode, on station with the dreads to serve up death to anyone who tried to break the Primal Pax.

"Typhoon to Prime."

"Prime here," Optimus said.

"We have Tru ready to stand out at your mark, Prime," Clipper said over the intercom. "We can scare a lot of individuals away and if there's a fight Tru was part of a very deadly hunter group, the Wolf Pack as they call their group and three others. We will guide the fighting."

"Very well," Prime said. "Stand out, Tru."

A metallic voice could be heard in response. "Understood. I go in service to the Prime of Cybertron."

They stared at the screen, then views changed as a monster ship that was only that much smaller than the adult versions at 2,200 feet tall in root mode began to move. Spraying out of the hangar decks were the entire contingent of Seekers who were forming up to fly point. They began to pick up speed, then fell off the camera range of the titans on either side.

"On our way," Typhoon said.

"You have field command, Lord Typhoon," Prime said.

"Understood. Clipper, route audio and visual to the Prime," Typhoon could be heard saying.

"Understood." -Clipper

"Fire control, bring weapons online." -Typhoon

A momentary pause, then the metallic voice was back. "On line, Commander. At optimal. I will fire at your command." -Tru

"Standby, Tru." There was a pause as the images and sounds of Tru's venture appeared on the forward screens of Quasar. The three dread kids had come, pausing behind Prime.

"We can go too, Lord Optimus. We know how to fight. We can help Tru," Fireball said as he stared at the screen with fascination.

The adults in the room grinned slightly. "I will remember that, Fireball. I can imagine that you are a tremendous sight to see in combat."

"We all can go, Lord Optimus. All you have to do is command us," Quasar said with conviction as the others nodded.

It was silent, then Typhoon was back. "Unknown ships, identify yourself. You are straying into the sphere of influence of the Prime of Cybertron. You are harassing Cybertronian civilians. Identify yourself or we shall obliterate your sorry afts."

Everyone on deck grinned, especially the dread kids. Glancing at Ironhide, they smiled proudly. "Our Appa means business."

"So I noted," Raptor said. "Another reason to love him."

They grinned, then moved closer to Raptor, Ironhide and Blackjack. Hard Drive who moved to sit on an empty chair nearby felt contentment. He really, **REALLY** liked the new grandkids.

"Who the frag are you, Autobot and why should we listen to you?" a gruff voice said over the intercomm.

"I'm Typhoon, Chieftain of the Metroformer Format, Chieftain of the Dreadnought Format and the Doom Bringer of Death to your sorry afts if you don't turn tail and go home. **NOW!** "

"Love this mech," Raptor whispered as he swayed gently, wrapped as he was in Fireball's arms. The others nodded.

"Appa and Ammas know how to fight. They're the best," Quasar said as he stared at the screen transfixed. All the adults in the room grinned.

" **WHO SAYS YOU ARE, SLAGGER!? I'M UNICRON! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!"** the voice said with a harsh laugh. That was when he would regret it.

"Tru, fire a missile at his sorry aft. Lock on target and fire a cruise missile to take his ship down to its molecular sub structure." -Ty

"Affirmative. Fire control, fire at my mark." -Tru

Down below decks non-sentient robots designed to run and stoke the guns of the great ship loaded up a slim missile with mucho firepower. It slid into its tube, the hatch closed, then one programming it to lock on the specified target did so. "Fire on your mark, commander," its metallic voice replied.

"Tru, fire on target. You are cleared to go." -Ty

"Affirmative. Fire on one. Fire on one. Fire." -Tru metallically

A slight shudder under the deck indicated that a missile was launched, one that would chase the slaggers no matter where they went. It split into the darkness passing the Seeker armada and disappeared. Seconds later the bright flash of impact would indicate where it ended up.

Over the intercom came shouts. **"WHAT THE FRAG!? EVADE! EVADE! EV-"** Then the flash occurred and the sounds of frantic yelling ended abruptly.

"Other vessels, identify or die," Ty's voice could be heard over the intercom.

There was static, then a terrified voice was heard. **"IF WE LEAVE WILL YOU LET US GO!?"**

"Surrender or die. Your choice. Make it a good one." -TY

" **WE SURRENDER! DON'T SHOOT!"**

Prime and the group listened as their shuttles and Seekers reached the two ships. One was dead in the water and the others could have been with a dumber more belligerent commander. Videos of a number of viewpoints of those boarding and scavanging the damaged ship and the surrendered one could be seen before Chromia's face filled the screen. "Chromia to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We will head for the incoming ship and guide them in. I suppose you want to have them come straight to you?"

"Affirmative," Prime said.

Chromia nodded, then the transmission ended. It was silent a moment, then Raptor chuckled. "Ty is going to be hard to live with after this, the slagger."

No one present including the extremely proud dread kids cared to argue.

-0-TBC 5-23-16 **edited 6-27-16**

NOTES: Whoops! I had to set a restore point to get this open. :D:D:D

In the story where Caminus, the colony named after the ship who had brought the group led by the Mistress of Flame, was used the ship itself was the colony. I am using this differently because Caminus a famous colony ship is already in the story. The colony will then just call themselves Caminus in his honor as their voyager ship but he will remain a character rather than a parted out colony somewhere in the boondocks that's dying away.


	156. Chapter 156

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 156) Not edited yet.

-0-In a small lounge area in the Family Habitat

They sat on the big couches and chairs that were part of this area of the huge open lounge on the first floor of the Family Habitat. Through the big windows next to them they could see the colony as it spread outward, the Metro Districts, the Basilica, Mausoleum, Temple dome and beyond. It was clear and visible to the curve of the planet beyond, unbroken as it reached the edge of their visible sight.

Ten men and women from Earth 1 including Brandon Clark, several scientists and the Autobot City Ladies Auxiliary who hosted the gathering were sitting with their big thick tomes of their latest book club book, The Art of Peace by the philosopher, teacher, mystic and intellectual heart of the Circle of Light, Heatout.

Olivia sat listening to a couple of the men discuss a point from this book as compared to one in the first in the trilogy, The Necessity of Forgiveness. There were three and the last would be The Hope of Unity. She had all three and had read from cover to cover the first about forgiveness. What had started out as an effort to fit in and gather intel had become an obsession. She read day and night, racing through The Necessity of Forgiveness to find herself here in the midst of an alien's ideas of peace.

Given their history, these themes were not surprising. What was however was the skill of the writing, the incredible number of personal and cultural anecdotes supplied and the tone that seemed to speak to her alone. She was pulled in to the story of this person, someone who had been at the pinnacle of his culture, then threw it all away to end a system of oppression as bad as apartheid and Jim Crow were.

Heatout had been punished and harmed but he never bent nor bowed. He had suffered for his convictions and culture, his people, but still spoke of forgiveness and peace. She was going to begin his tome on unity soon and she looked forward to it and the calm, wise voice that spoke to her thus far.

She didn't offer much, rather absorbing the conversation, turning to the pages where the discussion was ongoing, looking at the embedded videos on the hair thin metallic pages with deep interest. They had shared this with her and she felt oddly grateful and honored.

How and when she had begun to change could not be determined in her conscious mind but ground zero of her self awareness had been three days ago when she popped home with Joe and had stayed with her parents to get away from the paparazzi who had somehow gotten wind of her return. Her parents had a dinner party for her while Joe was in D.C. meeting with his superiors. Everyone she loved including life long friends were there and somehow it was off from the first moment they sat down.

"What's it like living in a car dealership?" a friend had offered. Everyone laughed. She would have once but not now.

"I love it," she said to everyone's surprise. "The people there are kind and live beautifully. I have received nothing but wonderful treatment."

They stared at her, then her father glanced at his wife. He considered his daughter. "You aren't going native are you?"

She looked at her father, then smirked slightly. "Of course not but good manners are good manners no matter who delivers them."

The party picked up again and she fielded questions but she didn't feel the fit into her old life anymore. It was perplexing.

-0-Out there

Typhoon and Tru walked through the elevator doors heading toward Prime. Reaching him, Ty grinned. "Those fraggers won't come this way again. My boy, Tru, here is the mech of the hour."

Clapping and approval greeted that as the big gangling youngster stood with the Cybertronian version of a blush eating up the praise from those who's opinion mattered to him, other soldiers. Then he knelt on one knee bowing his helm. "I live to serve our people and you, Lord Optimus. It was my honor."

"That youngling has impeccable manners, Ty. Old fashioned but impeccable. My congratulations to you and your frame," Raptor said with a grin.

Typhoon nodded with a proud smile. "Thank you. I take all the credit."

Hoo-hah and laughter greeted that.

Tru arose and gripped Prime's servo. "Tell us how we can serve."

"You have already, just surviving. Thank you, Tru, sevfor your service," Optimus said.

Tru smiled, then turned to Raptor. "That was fun."

Laughter greeted that as they turned to watch ships coming back, two under arms and one trailing energon and fluids.

"Nice shot, Tru," Raptor said considering the damaged ship. "You put it right where it's needed and nothing more."

"We have practice with pirates though we usually don't leave much behind," Tru said as he leaned against Raptor, a comical sight given Tru was ten feet taller than Raptor. "I wanted to bring in the bad mechs. I figured they'd have intel."

"Good shooting," Optimus said with a grin. "Have the prisoners transferred to Mars. Put them in special detention until interrogated. What are the casualty figures?"

"None dead though they should be. Some really battered up. We can put them in the prison hospital," Prowl said.

"Good," Optimus replied as he turned to the others. "Well done, gentlemen. Right now, we need to speak with the visitors."

They turned together and headed for the elevator and a short hop that would take them to Clipper and the soon-to-be arriving emissaries of the Mistress of Flame herself.

-0-After adjournment

She had chatted with the others, then headed downward for a trip to the book store. Buzzing through the crowds, she entered the bookstore that had a huge inventory of human sized books both from Earth and Cybertron et al on a corner set aside with shelving their size. She buzzed to the counter, then pressed the bell. After a moment, a big mech peered over the counter downward to spot her. He grinned. "Can I help you?"

:Yes: Octavia said through the proper channel. :I need you to advise me on books for … for our book club:

The mech nodded. "The Autobot City Ladies Auxiliary?"

She nodded. :Yes. I need to have some books for my club and for personal reading. I was hoping you would have knowledge to suggest reading for me:

He nodded then came around the counter. "Follow me," he said heading toward a corner in the back where umpteen volumes of books were available on shelving that was designed for human use. There were also slots for their sized datapads to be downloaded with magazines, videos, books, pamphlets, forms and newspapers. They were both from Earth and Mars with a growing number of publications made available from Cybertron itself. He paused, then looked downward. "What exactly are you looking for?"

:I'm reading Heatout's books. Does he have more than the Unity trilogy?:

The clerk nodded, then gestured nearby to a shelf filled to the ceiling, one that disappeared into the distance. "He has lots of books and so does the Circle. The various sects and groups have their literature and its all here, thousands of tomes of it."

:I would like a Chronicles of Primus please: she asked, holding her breath a moment as he stared at her.

"I have to make sure you're on the approved list. No offense but we can only allow some things out to those on the approved list. What is your name?" he asked.

:Olivia Bowers: she replied hopefully.

He paused a moment to check internally, then looked at her with a regretful expression. "You aren't cleared to receive religious books and materials nor to receive things on the forbidden list. Sorry."

:How do I get on the list to be approved?: Olivia asked.

He considered her, then knelt down. "I suppose you had a pretty good briefing when you came, right?"

:We did. I just find this all so interesting: she said to him in a very sincere voice.

He grinned slightly. "A lot of humans do. They have a strange expression for it … going native. You might want to speak to your psychiatrist."

:What do you mean?: she asked with a slight frown.

"It sort of means that when you come here sometimes you lose yourself and forget who you are. You might want to speak to the doctors about it. They can tell you more but we get a human in here from time to time who sorta fits that." He looked at her, then the books. "All of the books on this shelf you can browse. I'll check them against the list of those who can access or not. You can take what you are allowed to take and talk to your leadership about the rest."

:The Chronicles and the other books? What about them?: she asked.

"Not everyone is allowed that access. Only some of the humans, the ones allowed into the Temple and those who have kids in school among the soldiers. Even Earth 1 can't access that stuff without permission," he replied.

She nodded. :Thank you. I will look into it:

He nodded. "I'll leave you to it then," and with that, he walked back down the aisle to help another.

She watched him go, then turned back to the endless bounty before her. Some of it was from Earth, printed to be lasting and usable in this harsh environment but the rest was the collected wisdom of a very ancient people. She rolled forward and began to browse.

-0-Out there

The ship landed in the hangar deck of Warlord's command. It powered down and seemed to sit silently a moment. The senior Autobots waited and scrutinized the ship for details of who their visitors were. It was a sleek fast vessel that bore the Emblem of the Primes and that of Solus Prime in pride of place. The hatch opened then a number of feminine appearing Cybertronian bots began to descend. They were led by a very competent robust femme who paused when she saw Optimus. The group stared at him a moment with startled optics, then went to their knees.

Everyone who was as startled at them by their actions glanced at each other, then the femmes. "Please, arise," Optimus said with a moment of befuddlement.

"Sir … Lord Optimus … we are so overcome. A living Prime," the first who would be Pyra Magna said as she glanced up. "I am so honored," she said lowering her helm again. "A living god."

The others nodded, their expressions fixed to the floor. Optimus hesitated, then stepped forward. "Please arise."

With their own hesitancy, they finally arose, each of them looking at Optimus like he was Primus made real. The first femme glanced around, then at Optimus. "Lord Optimus, I come from the Mistress of Flame at Caminus. We wish to pay our deepest and most profound respects and issue you the goodwill of our people. We have come here seeking assistance due to our world failing. We live along the rift and the energy there is unstable and destabilizing ever more each orn. We heard your call and come to you most humbly."

Optimus stared at her, then nodded. "I am glad you did. We will help you. Do you wish to be relocated? We can move you here where our people are rebuilding their lives. It would be safer and better all around than Cybertron."

"Cybertron? Do you possess Cybertron again?" Pyra asked with astonishment.

"Uh ..." Optimus paused, then nodded. "Yes. Cybertron is once more in my possession."

The femmes looked at each other with a momentary flash of exultation. They looked at Prime, then bowed. **"LORD OPTIMUS! YOU ARE INDEED PRIMUS BLESSED!"**

Optimus glanced at the others who were just as amazed as he was. "Pyra, you and your group must tell me everything so we can design a rescue that will help all your people. Please … come with us to sit and talk." He gestured for them to come and when they stood waiting anyway, he turned to walk to the conference room off Ops Center himself. It was then that they followed.

Everyone else followed too with grins and burning curiosity.

-0-Outside the Temple gates

She stood on her segway debating what to do, then made up her mind. She might start an incident or not, but she had to go inside. She gunned the gas and was halfway to the Temple proper before another human passed her going the other way. It was Will Lennox who was finishing up visiting the Temple with his daughter's class who were there for their lesson. The genitors of the students were encouraged to go including humans. Learning about the War of Rust with Annabelle was amazing. He slowed as he watched her go by, then gunned it in her direction. He cut her off about three fourths of the way there. They slowed, then stopped. He turned to her in amazement. :Mrs. Bowers … you don't have clearance to be here. You need to turn around and leave. Do it before this becomes an interplanetary incident:

:I have to speak to someone. I **have** to, William: she said.

They stared at each other, then he nodded. :Go to the gate and wait there. I'll go inside and see who can come out. Don't come in again, Olivia, or I **will** a0rrest you. Do you understand?: he asked.

She nodded, then turned back to the gate where she pulled up. Lennox watched her, then turned around and sped to the platform. As he did he called for a priest to come. He didn't dare go inside. He had no idea if Bowers would stay put.

After a second, Lauren walked through the doorway, then across the huge platform to where Lennox waited. Kneeling, they discussed the situation, then Lauren nodded. Rising upward, he followed Lennox who rolled down the ramp to the cobblestone path below. It would take a moment for both of them to reach the gates where a tense Olivia Bowers waited.

-0-Half a joor later

She sat on the table in an easy chair waiting for the mech to come who had been suggested by Lauren. She had gone along uneasily, uncertain herself why things were happening the way they were but they had arrived at the Autobot City Processor Health Hospital and Outpatient Center. No one had been called as per her request but they had taken her here to discuss her confusion and almost reflexive need to see the priests.

The door opened and Rung walked in with Jarro and an assistant who was studying human mental health to be of assistance to their on world human population. They gathered a moment, then turned to the humans on the table. Will Lennox and Olivia waited staring at the bots as they found seats.

Lauren, Rung, Jarro and a counselor-psychiatrist trainee, Napa sat. Rung looked at the human with his big unblinking optics. "Mrs. Bowers … you appear to be expressing confusion and some worrying signs of distress. I would hope you will tell me what is happening and how we can help you."

She looked at the group, then Lennox. :I think I find myself … I don't know: She paused a moment. :I don't think I find myself … myself. Do you know what I mean?:

-0-TBC 5-24-16 **edited 6-21-16**

NOTE: There's a strange syndrome that happens in Israel to some tourists who get off the plane usually in Jerusalem. They immediately lose their minds and run around the city believing they're King David or the arch angel Gabriel horn and all. They're rounded up by police who are trained to recognize this, hospitalized and usually released a few days later. Very odd and amusing. :D


	157. Chapter 157

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 157)

-0-On a table in the Processor Hospital

She sat on a book that was there, a book that was a text about mental illness in children. Napa who was studying human psychology to assist the burgeoning human population sat beside her. "Olivia … tell us what has happened since you noticed that you weren't yourself."

She looked at him with a slightly confused expression. It was silent, then she talked softly. :I was never … I had a life you see. One that was sort of … programmed. My family is very famous in Virginia and we're very wealthy. I never wanted for a thing, my parents are so good to me and I went to the University of Virginia. Did you know President Thomas Jefferson designed it? Its very elegant and beautiful: She was silent a moment. ":I met my soul mate in Joe. We were married and worked together to make his career. He's very young for the posts he has. We're a good team."

Will Lennox stood nearby out of her line of sight. He felt uncomfortable but listened for what it might tell her of the two. Something was wrong here and he was on guard.

"When we got to come here I was a bit afraid. You're all so big and you aren't a bit like us. But … you really are. There's a lot of your life that's like mine. I … I like it here. Your people are kind and generous. You work hard and you have a … an inner life. I didn't expect that. I mean … I think you **would**. You have families and the Temple and all. I think you would but not like this. I've been reading Heatout's books. She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "I learned about your war and The Fall and how it's hurt you. I learned about loving a place and missing it. I learned about suffering, about horror. I sort of know something about it on Earth. We're … we're very good at hurting each other but this … this was annihilation. I found myself wanting to … I don't know."

"You began to identify with it … with us," Rung said as he sat with Jarro at the table.

She looked at them, then nodded. :You're so different from us but not. I look at your children and I think they may never see their home again. It makes me feel emotional and tearful. You've suffered so much:

It was silent. "Go on, Olivia," Rung said quietly. "Talking to us helps. We understand displacement."

:Is that what this is? I don't know: she said glancing his way. :I can't imagine the suffering you've been through. If you understand the soul … then the outside doesn't matter. I want to understand your soul. I see Optimus and he has to be the leader. He has to make the decisions and take the burdens on. I wonder how his soul is? How can that much horror and destruction not tear you apart?: She was silent a moment. :I thought I might find the answer in the Temple. I tried to go there. I was going there with … I wasn't going to desecrate anything. I wanted to know about your souls."

Lauren leaned his elbows on the table lacing his fingers together. "Tell me what you need, Mrs. Bowers. I am Lauren, a priest of the Temple."

She looked at him, then arose. Walking to where he sat she embraced his servos. She pressed her helmet encased face against them. She held him a moment, then looked at him. :I want to … I don't know. I don't know what I want. I'm just so sorry about what's happened to you and your people. I want to pay my respects. Maybe if I do I can bear this sorrow:

Lauren looked at Rung and Jarro. "I think a trip to the Temple is in order."

The others glanced at each other, then Lauren. "We will go with you. I think it would be wise to have Mr. Bowers come as well."

:I don't think Joe would understand. I don't think anyone would. I got to go home a few days ago and there was a dinner party. They made jokes, my family did. My best friends and family made jokes about your people. I was so ashamed. I was shocked and ashamed. Don't they know how you suffered?: she asked almost plaintively. :Don't they know how we all suffered?:

Will Lennox walked to Bowers and touched her shoulder gently. :Olivia, I'm calling for Joe to meet us there:

She looked at him. :Do you know Matthew 25:31-44?: she asked.

Will who hadn't been in church in a long, long, loooooong time since Annabelle's christening shook his head. :I don't … not off the top of my head:

:It says good things all through it, things that didn't seem to matter until now but it also says 'Truly I tell you, whatever you did for one of the least of these brothers and sisters of mine, you did for me.' How could they joke about what happened to these people and not feel ashamed?: she asked with a look of confusion.

Will glanced at the others, then her. :I don't know, Olivia, but then I love these people:

She nodded almost tearfully. :I do too. I lived in the caste system too in my own life. I never looked around to see what I could do to make things better. I just expected that what I wanted was there for me to take. Heatout … he never gave up, he never told anything and he suffered for the good and the right. He lived justice and honor. He suffered for his people. I'm ashamed of what I didn't do. He opened my eyes, William:

Will nodded, then embraced her as she stepped into his arms. The others glanced at each other in conversation, then stood. "I think, William, if you could drive Olivia to the Temple the rest of us will join you on the platform," Lauren said.

Will nodded, then helped Olivia to the segway after Jarro and Rung put them on the floor. She sat and he drove out the door. The others gathered her vehicle, put in a call for Ratchet and Prowl, then followed.

-0-At the Temple

They sat together on the segway, Olivia leaning against Will's shoulder. In the distance gathering at the gates, Lauren, Rung, Napa, Jarro, Prowl and Ratchet discussed the situation. Then they turned to walk down the pathway to the pair. Will watched them, bots he knew and loved as he struggled to work his way through the strange events unfolding.

"William," Ratchet said as he leaned down toward the pair.

Olivia looked up, then stood. She gripped Ratchet's face and pressed her own against it. Then she let go and stared up at him. :I'm sorry:

"For what, Olivia?: Ratchet asked gently.

:For your suffering. For the injustice. For all of it: she said. :I … I'm part of the problem:

He looked at her for a moment, then looked back as a segway driven by Joe Bowers and Glenn Morshower who delayed going back to the Pentagon reached them. Joe jumped off and hurried to Olivia embracing her. :What's happening, Olivia? I got a call to come here:

:Joe, I have to make amends: she said nearly tearfully.

:What amends? What are you talking about?: Joe asked with rising concern.

:Heatout. He talked about the caste system and the discrepancy between everyone as a soul killing thing … he showed me how wrong it was … in his books. I was part of that. Look what happened to these people because of what I did:

Joe stared at her without comprehension. :Olivia … you had no part of that. They did that to themselves:

: **BUT WE DO THE SAME THING ON EARTH!** : She gripped his shoulders. :We do the same thing:

Joe glanced at Ratchet. :What's happening here?:

"This happens sometimes to a great degree or small to a few people from Earth who come here. We had two of them lose their … perspective from Earth 1 early on and the odd visitor to the Resort. Lauren wants to take her into the Temple. It might help," Ratchet said.

Glenn Morshower nodded. :Its your call, gentlemen:

Joe looked at the bots with a panicked expression. :What's happening here? How does going in there help her? This isn't some kind of alien voodoo is it?:

Ratchet shook his helm. "No, General, its help. Rung, Napa and Jarro are psychologists. Lauren is a priest. We all have her best interests in hand."

:Maybe we need the human doctors: Joe began.

: **I NEED TO GO IN THERE!** : Olivia said to her husband.

He froze, then nodded. :What do we do?:

"Come with me," Lauren said, then turned toward the doors.

:Go, Joe. Follow him: Olivia said. As he did coming up the steps behind them was Heatout and two of his apprentices.

-0-Inside the Temple of Primus, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl and Ratchet followed the processor doctors and Lauren. :This is weird. I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces. They aren't on the trusted list yet: Prowl said offline.

:I know. This might be interesting though. She'll come out of it but something tells me that this hit at a moment of personal crisis. Two for the price of one. She didn't like what they had to say about us at home. Falling out with the closest people next to you is about more than just Autobot City Syndrome: Ratchet replied.

:If you say so: Prowl replied.

They rolled across the Temple floor, Olivia staring around herself as she tried to see everything. It was filled with visiting children at their Temple classes, now taking a short trip to the statue of Vector Prime to discuss his role in whatever it was they were studying. Just looking at his representation with all its details was a lesson in and of itself.

Olivia stared at them, then the ceiling, the elegant writing on the walls and the statuary. It was immensely overpowering along with the flow of the visitors and the size of the building itself. As she turned to look everywhere they began to approach the area of the AllSpark. It was rotating slowly as it hung in thin air in the lights that hit it on all sides. They moved closer, then paused at the edge of the floor next to the stairs that went downward. She jumped off and ran to the edge staring at the colossal object and its remarkable inscrutability. Joe jumped off and joined her hanging onto her arm in a wild fear that she might jump.

:Olivia: he said.

She glanced at him, then smiled. :It's beautiful. It's so big. Do you feel it?: she asked.

:Feel what?: Joe asked with genuine fear in his voice.

:The love: She turned to Lauren. :I have to go there, to the thing: she said pointing to the figure of the artifact.

Lauren who had been joined by Chevron, Gravitas and Mraz. They conferred, then Lauren gently picked up Olivia. Gravitas lifted Joe who looked startled while Ratchet grabbed Lennox and Prowl, Morshower. Down they went together to the bottom floor where the Well of AllSparks shimmered a soft blue. Putting the humans down, Lauren looked at them. "This is our holy of holies. Do not touch the Well. You may be close but not close enough to touch."

Olivia nodded, then walked forward. She stood close, close enough that the cool mist that hovered over and around the Well began to drift toward her like it did when someone was present. She touched it, patting it, then looked up at the AllSpark. :It's so beautiful. Do you feel it?:

:What, Olivia?: Joe asked as he walked to her side. Oddly enough, the mist seemed to pull back from him.

:The sound of music: She smiled. :It's beautiful:

Joe turned to the group around him. **:WHAT'S HAPPENING!?:**

Lauren knelt. "Your wife sees and hears the AllSpark. She is ready to make a change."

 **:WHAT KIND OF CHANGE!?:** Joe asked in fear.

"A spiritual one," a voice said behind them. They all turned to note a big mech, one with a kind face and wise optics standing behind them.

 **:WHO ARE YOU!?:** Joe called out.

"I am Heatout," he said.

Olivia turned in surprise, then smiled beautifully. **:YOU CAME!:** she called. She ran to him and gripped his ped. Hugging tightly, she smiled up at him. **:I WANT YOU TO BE MY TEACHER! PLEASE HELP ME LEARN WHAT TO DO!:**

Prowl nearly glitched.

-0-TBC 5-15-16 **edited 6-21-16**


	158. Chapter 158

5 The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 158)

-0-On a ship on the front lines a little bit earlier in the orn

They sat down in the conference room but only after Optimus. They stared at him like he was Primus himself.

Close.

Pyra leaned forward. "We have a message for you." She handed him a data wafer, then waited as he read it.

"The Mistress of Flame … I am not very clear on your sect. There are many here from the Circle, Knights, Missionaries, Functionalists, the Clavis Aurea and others. Your sect is a word in my vocabulary but I am unfamiliar with the rest," Optimus said.

Pyra nodded. "We are followers of Solus Prime. We bear a piece of Her spark in our own and we worship Her divinity in the purity of fire. As She forged, so were we forged. We recognize Primus and The One and revere all Primes as gods living or otherwise."

Prime considered that under the intensity of their stares, then nodded. "Your Mistress leads your sect?"

"Yes, Lord Optimus. She does and we follow her."

Prime nodded. "How big is your colony?"

"We number about 9,000 bots and live over the space of two planets. We're in trouble from the unstable energy floes around us, the faltering of our star, the cold and dark coming from the lack of energy and feel that its only a matter of time before we are obliterated by a surge," Pyra replied. She glanced up at Chromia. "It's wonderful to see you again, Chromia."

Chromia who was leaning against the wall nodded. "And you too, Pyra." She looked at Prime. "We need to rescue them. Are you ready to leave your colony and everything behind?"

"We don't have a lot of choice," Pyra replied. "We don't want to but we have to. The Forgefire Parliament has agreed to move if the Prime will have us."

"You are my charge. You will be rescued," Prime said. "I am sorry about having to leave your home but sometimes circumstances dictate actions."

Pyra nodded, then glanced at the others. "What about the difficulty crossing the void? Who are these interlopers and where did they come from?"

"They're pirates and other riffraff," Raptor said. "They came this way because the energon is plentiful and Megatron is missing for now."

"He is?" one of them replied with surprise. "Is he dead?"

"Hard to say. I hope so," Paragon said as Arrow nodded.

"How will we cross this void if they're there? We would have to fight our way back and forth," another said.

"We will bridge," Prime said. "Chromia, I want you to go to Caminus and speak with the Mistress. I want you to send a report about how fast they can leave and how we can accommodate their traverse. You do not have to abandon all of your important belongings. We will help you leave."

Pyra nodded. "That would be a blessing, Lord Optimus. Thank you."

"Good," Prime said, then arose. Everyone sitting around him did too including the femmes. Apparently, their reverence of the figure before them struck a chord in everyone. He blinked. "Chromia, you have discretion."

Chromia smirked at him, then turned to the newcomers. "Come on. Let's eat a bite and you can fill me in."

The femmes nodded, then turned to Prime. They bowed deeply. "Thank you, Lord Optimus. It is beyond words what it means to us to see you again."

Prime nodded. "And I, you. Welcome back to us, people of Caminus."

They smiled at him like sunbeams coming from behind clouds, then turned to leave with Chromia. When they were gone Ratchet turned to Prowl. "You have a new game for the berth, Prowler. Call it 'Beyond words'."

Huge laughter greeted that along with a data wafer whinging past Ratchet's helm. He paused. "Oh-oh."

"What?" -everyone

"We might have a problem," Ratchet said. "Olivia Bowers may have caught Autobot City Syndrome."

"Who is she this time? Me or you?" Prowl asked with a smirk.

"Let's find out. You better come. Will caught her trying to enter the Temple," Ratchet said turning to go.

"Frag," Prowl said as he caught up.

Everyone watched him go, then Raptor turned to Prime. "What's this?"

"Apparently it is a temporary emotional condition that overcomes some who come here. They tend to believe they live here or they are one of us. Usually." Prime grinned. "It is never dull. One day you are a bot doing their job and the next you are a god."

"I don't have that problem," Ironhide said with a smirk. "I'm just **IRONHIDE! DESTROYER OF WORLDS** orn in and out."

"Inside voice, little mech," Blackjack said with a wink at Raptor

"Okay, Atar," Ironhide said to the raucous laughter and hoo-hah of his peers.

-0-Later that afternoon in the Ops Center

Prime sat with Ironhide at the center table in Autobot City. Chromia had already bridged back to Caminus and everyone else was back to duty or the card game that Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous were playing before the call to 'slag the slaggers' interrupted it. None of the others minded because the three were wiping up the floor with them.

The metrotitan kids were off duty and hanging with the dread kids, both sets of youngling mechs finding a lot in common between them. They were on the arcade level of Quasar eating ice cream and reveling in the blow-by-blow of the fight as told by Tru.

Prowl who had been at sensors turned to the two, then sat down. "How was the follow up?"

"Chromia got them on the road. The Mistress of Flame apparently considers Primes living gods and Chromia mentioned that I have to be prepared to be worshiped and revered. Her words." Prime shook his helm. "I find that very uncomfortable."

"I don't. Get used to it," Prowl said with a grin. "We have to accommodate our people where we can. I see nothing wrong with you getting your due."

"It is awkward," Prime insisted.

"We'll live through it together," Prowl said with a smirk.

Ironhide laughed. "Get a room."

"Speaking of rooms, how padded is the one that Olivia Bowers resides in?" Prime asked. "I am assuming that she is under some kind of care."

"Actually, she's pretty alright," Prowl said as he thought back a few joors earlier …

-^-^-In the Temple of Primus

Heatout knelt down, held out his servo, then arose again with Olivia sitting on it. Joe Bowers ran forward, but was held back by Will Lennox and Morshower. : **Olivia!** :

:Wait: Morshower said. Joe relaxed only slightly in their grip, then all looked upward.

"Olivia Bowers, what do you seek?" Heatout asked.

She stared at him, then looked at the AllSpark. It was silent and it dragged out. Looking up at the alien face of the big mech holding her, she told him. :I want a useful life:

"Why? You have a good life."

She leaned slightly forward. :I've read your books. I've led a life without … challenges. A life without service. I don't know why I want to do it. I have privilege and comforts. I love my husband but … I've been here a while and I've read your books. I don't find comfort in it anymore. It demands nothing of me. Remember? Remember when you wrote that we're all part of one whole? When what happens to one affects us all? I never saw it before here. Everyone includes me and its … I'm so glad. Do you understand?:

"And before? You have family and connections. Didn't you belong then?" Heatout asked.

:I did. I still do but not in the same way. All of my life I was working for the good of myself and my husband. I worked to be honorable to my parents. My friends and all … I love them but they don't demand anything of me. Who have I really helped in my life? Who depends on me really? What have I helped move forward that helps anyone but me or my family? I can't do that. It's so … empty:

She was earnest to Heatout and even though this was the second Autobot City Syndrome case he had assisted on this one felt genuinely motivated by need and the desire to matter. :What will help you, Olivia Bowers? What do you want us to do?"

:I want to be your student. I want to know more. The Circle. I've been studying it since I came. I want to belong. I want to be part of that and help. I can do things. I can talk to the Earth, to the humans who think they know you. Especially the ones who don't love you. I can make them see that they're wrong: She glanced down to her anguished husband. :I love you, Joe. I have to do more than help you with your career. I found something I didn't even know was missing. You can too. You and me. We can do this together: She looked at Heatout. :I want to be your student and join the Circle of Light. Help me:

It was silent in the room, the vast expanse of the Chamber of the AllSpark and Well of AllSparks. Then the tingling that Olivia and the bots felt began to grown. Joe spun around, then looked up again. **:WHAT IS THIS!?:**

Olivia who turned in Heatout's hand stared at the Well. :It's the AllSpark: she said before the room burst into a blinding white light. It held a moment, then disappeared. All of the beings there blinked a moment, then turned to Olivia. She was staring at the AllSpark who began to turn on its axis again. :See. Did you see that?:

Heatout nodded. "What did you see, Olivia?" he asked.

She stared at the artifact, then upward at the big mech holding her. :Acceptance: she said with a smile.

-0-Prime et al

They sat a moment considering the event, then Prime looked at Prowl with a puzzling expression. "How much of this is part of her syndrome?"

"We're not sure yet. Medical at N.E.S.T. is evaluating her. Heatout said he would take her on as a student. It may be that she changes her mind if she comes out of this. We don't know yet. The syndrome is still under study here. There are precedents on Earth of individuals who have arrived at highly charged locations and become unhinged. But it passes. What will be left when this does we aren't clear about yet."

"Very strange. I hope she recovers. This might throw a monkey wrench into Bower's plans to spy on us. She might not be able to stay," Ironhide replied.

"If this is a genuine epiphany it might be a good thing," Optimus said.

"We can but hope. What about the Torchbearers?" Prowl asked. "They hunt relics you know."

Prime's optics nearly lit up at the news.

-0-On the runway nearby

They entered a ship that would take them to Earth, Joe and Olivia Bowers. They had asked for it from The Autobot Touring Company as part of Joe's assignment schedule on Earth. They entered and sat down, Joe buckling both of them in. Olivia sat back, then closed her eyes.

They had gone from the Temple to N.E.S.T. for a check up from the medics there. Rest and quiet was suggested while they checked back home with the experts. Joe had nodded, gone with Olivia to their quarters and slipped an extra sedative into her glass. When she was drowsy, they slipped out, made it for the airport and now were heading on their way back to Earth.

Olivia drowsed in oblivion, Joe feared for her and all was set to roll. Her father and his would meet them at the airport in New York, they would fly privately down to Virginia and check Olivia into a very exclusive treatment spa until she came back to herself. She would sleep through that night and in the morning … that was when hell would break lose.

-0-TBC 5-26-16 **edited 6-21-16**


	159. Chapter 159

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 159)

-0-Colony of Caminus

They landed their ship, the one who had cruised through the Trigger to deliver them here. Stepping down, Chromia stared around at the well made fully Cybertronian town that was home for 9,000 individuals. It was dark and cold, the light of the failing star that gave them life retracting with each diminution of its power. It was only a matter of time before they would be without its radiance.

They walked to a big building, the Forgefire Parliament obviously. Standing on the top step waiting for them was a tall statuesque femme who wore a long robe and held a long staff upon which a recreation of the Matrix of leadership rested. She was beautiful with beige, creamy white and a rust red her major scheme along with spires that rose from the collar of her rust colored cape. She watched Chromia walk up the steps without expression. They reached the top, then paused before her. It was silent a moment, then she nodded. "Hello, Chromium. It has been a long time."

Chromia looked around, then at the big femme. "It has, Spiria. You look … busy."

She grinned slightly. "You look ready for battle as ever."

Chromia nodded. "I am. Tell me what you need so we can help you. You need to leave here."

The Mistress of Flame, the leader of their community stared at Chromia with a serious expression. "I … I am loathe to leave."

"You're the leader. A leader leads. Make the right decision here because you know what happens when a star dies. You don't have that option," Chromia said.

She stared at Chromia, then turned toward the big building. "Come inside. Let's talk in private." She walked toward the building.

Hesitating a moment, glancing at Pyra, she followed. They disappeared inside leaving the Torchbearers behind. One of them, Skyburst turned to Pyra. "Why did Mistress call her Chromium?"

Pyra who was considering the same thing. "Why did Chromia call Mistress Spiria?"

-0-On Earth at an expensive spa and rest center in Old Dominion

" **GET OUT!"**

He barely ducked a flying cup as he slipped out of the room. Pausing in the hallway, he glanced inside and back out barely missing the saucer. "Olivia! Listen to reason!"

" **NO! I WANT TO SPEAK TO HEATOUT! HE SAID HE WOULD BE MY TEACHER! TAKE ME BACK TO MARS, JOE!"** Olivia bellowed from the day room where she had been taken to eat lunch with her family.

Her parents cowered in the hallway along with her two brothers and sister. Joe had joined them when she had exploded like a landmine upon being led into the room where they waited. It had been brutal. She had sat down, then seemed to shake off the fog. Staring around in confusion, she had arisen from her chair. The orderly nearby stepped closer along the wall. "What is this? Where am I?"

Her father explained. "You were struck down by some strange malady on Mars. We brought you here, darling, to help you recover."

"From what?" she had asked incredulously.

"Your fixation on the aliens. It happens sometimes … an over identification with them while in strange places. Rest and a change of scenery helps you recover," her mom had said anxiously.

"I'm not sick. I'm not crazy," she had said to all of them.

"We know, Olivia. You just need to stay here a few days to find yourself again. You wanted to become a student of Heatout," Joe said equally anxiously. "I brought you home to rest up with your family, Livia."

"You will take me back, Joe. I'm fine," Olivia said calmly.

"Right now, Olivia, you have to stay for observation," her father said. "This syndrome passes in about three days. We want you here until that time passes, then we can discuss the rest."

She stared at the father she worshiped who had given her everything. Beside him sat the elegant mother who was her ideal and best friend, one who had never said no to her before. "Mama, tell Daddy that I'm fine. I found someone who has things to teach me, things about life and being a better person. I need to go there to learn. I'm fine."

"Olivia, darling … if you just stay here and rest, then we can figure out the rest," her mom said with great anxiety. "Please, dear … just let us help you."

"Mommy, I'm fine. I assure you, I am fine," she replied calmly. She looked at each of their frightened anxious faces, then Joe's. "You know I have to go back. We have things to do in the Ladies Auxiliary. I want to attend the University with the soldiers and find out about the Circle of Light."

"Olivia, we don't want you to become part of a cult," her father said with fear in his voice. "You don't know what they will make you do. Cults … they're crazy."

"Daddy … the Circle of Light is a peaceful group that believes in peace, brotherhood and helping each other. They're so … close and wonderful. I've gone to some of their meetings and its like … home. Everyone is so nice to me, they treat me so well. I want to go back please."

"I don't think that would be wise, Olivia," her father said.

That was when Olivia began to empty the contents of the room through the door.

-0-Meanwhile, heading down the road for the Autobot City Main Public Library down from the Fortress later that afternoon

They rolled along the sidewalk in a single file line, some of them remote controlled and some driven. In front of Ratchet, Raptor and Blackjack, Orion 'drove' a convertible with Solus and Sojourner as passengers. Behind them in a Peterbilt tractor truck, Praxus and Spirit sat together as it drove itself. Next came a search and rescue truck that was completely filled with human femmes … Annabelle, Sandy and Lucy Epps.

Prowl, Ratchet and Alor who had just gotten in from work held remotes to drive the three vehicles ahead of them. In the vehicles behind, an older child was actually driving. The little mechs, four of Ratchet's older kids and the human boys were crammed into Lambos and the rest following along behind.

They were all on their way to the Autobot City Main Public Library to loan the vehicles to the system as part of 'Crafts! Crafts! Crafts!', a function that would last a Cybertronian month or three human months as a display feature. The director had seen the kids driving around in the park lands of the tower district and wanted them for display. Given the level of their crafting, they would be an excellent incentive for the public to check out and use the vast number of different publications available to those who wanted to make things.

Down Metro Highway #1 they drove, weaving in and out of pedestrians many of whom paused to chat and inspect the little alt modes of what were obviously the infants' genitors. Good laughs, a few good questions and a bunch of snark greeted everyone. Crossing the streets, making their way to the intersection of Temple, Fortress Road and Metro Highway 1, they paused. Ratchet walked out, halted traffic, then helped a dozen little vehicles drive across the street. Horns honked, people waved and a few walked along taking images, some of whom were humans.

By the time they crossed, were sent down the sidewalk to the library and cleared the hoo-hah, they were really burning up the road. Humans from the U.N. and Earth 1 rolled along chatting with the bots, some of them inspecting the vehicles as they followed along. By the time they reached the library, the staff was waiting. Driving to the delivery door around back, the cars rolled to a stop.

"Oh, Ratchet. This is so wonderful," Booker, the aptly named library director of the system said as he watched the babies step out of the cars. "They're so cute!"

"I know. The cars are nice too," Ratchet said with a giant smile. Laughter and guff greeted that as Prowl pried Solus off the door handle to her own father. "They're all yours," Ratchet said handing the controls to Booker and his staffers. Looking at the kids human and otherwise, Ratchet grinned. "Who wants to go to Ops Center and mess things up?"

Everyone did.

-0-Caminus

They sat down together, drinks in servos and it was silent a moment. Then Spiria vented a sigh. "It has been a long time since we saw each other, Chromium. How have you been?"

"Passing time doing what I have learned to do best, crush the enemies of Prime and our people," Chromia replied. They sat a moment, the big leaden unspoken between them. Then she broached it. "What happened to you and the others when you were let go?"

"I became a roaring drunk and got into a lot of fights. I didn't understand what had happened and I didn't like it. It didn't match me." She looked at Chromia. "I suppose you have a similar story?"

"I would have without the others. We kept together. We fought our wars against others. It helped pass the time," Chromia said as she sipped her drink. "I heard about this in passing but I never believed you would stick with it. It sort of demanded a paradigm shift I'm not willing to completely make. I can tolerate the dichotomy but not the finality."

Spiria nodded. "I know. It took a lot of time but I found my footing, then I found this, the Mysteries of Solus Prime. I felt her around me that I never felt from the others, even Primus. You know me. I was religious anyway," she said with a bitter grin. "Fat lot of good it did me then."

"We were young and wanted to help. Jhiaxus was a monster and we've hunted him for eons," Chromia replied.

"When you find him, find me. He owes all of us before we kill him," Spiria said coldly.

"How does that fit with this sect? I hear that they're peaceful and that they worship Primes as well as the Pantheon."

"We do," Spiria said. "You know we held the bearer of the Matrix holy and there are aspects of this Prime that are different from the others, things that make me believe he is The One Who Comes."

"Lots of us believe that, though I would have to say he's very self effacing and humble for a god," Chromia said. "We have a good place and we have Cybertron back. There are plans to move it to a safe star where we can save it from darkness and despair. You have no sun and no heat here, Spiria. You have to do this hard thing. You have to lead your people to the Prime."

It was silent, then she sat forward. "Would we be able to make our own settlement? Could it hold our people?" she asked.

"I can't speak for Prime but if it was close enough, yet enclosed, I don't know how he could say no. Cyclonus has raised up the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea of Tetrahex once more. Making your group an entity like that in the confines of the colony might be a possibility. We could raise it swiftly and your people could live there as a group."

"I would require that. We have a life here that will be hard to leave," Spiria said grimly. "I must speak to his Holiness."

Chromia stared at Spiria for a moment as unwanted and unbidden memories flooded his processor, of young mechs with a burning desire to serve were served up on the slab of 'progress' and 'science' by a madman named Jhiaxus. They were ripped to pieces, their identities permanently changed and the idea and reality of gender introduced into their species, then thrown away. Some of them stayed together and survived in relatively good shape while others like Spiria were hurled into the abyss alone. It burned even now. "Then let's go," Chromia said.

They rose together, walked to the ship outside and without escort, Spiria, Mistress of Flame and Chromia aka Chromium flew off together toward a wormhole and the very spiritual center of all that both of them held holy.

Optimus Prime.

-0-TBC 5-27-16 **edited 6-21-16**

NOTES: I saw a tractor truck rig today that was a Kenworth I believe (it had the same relative shape). What was so darned cute about it was that it was half the size of what they would be if they were regular rigs. If this was the size of the truck that Optimus Prime was supposed to be he would probably transform to about 12-13 feet. LOL. Google them. Half or mini scale tractor trucks. Some of them are now being built half or slightly larger to do the same thing as the big rigs. They are adorable.

For those that celebrate Memorial Day, I salute you. We have a three day holiday weekend here in the States to think about and honor those we miss and have lost in all manner of ways. I wish only the best for all. Hugs!

ESL: self effacing: not a braggart, humble

Old Dominion: The nickname for the American state of Virginia.


	160. Chapter 160

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 160) Not edited yet

NOTE: Sorry about yesterday. I drove an hour into the wilderness to a campground where the Fam was and when I came back and got out of the car, my back was still sitting though my body was standing up. Owie! Well, here we go anyway …

-0-On the ground at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood together, all of them called to meet their incoming guest. They waited around Optimus as the ship in question began to descend. On board was the leader of Caminus, a member of her entourage and Chromia. They flew in, then landed nearby, the ship powering down almost at once.

Optimus waited for this, the leader of a sect that he was only marginally aware of, one that was matriarchal in configuration, was left in their current location by the great Caminus some time before and had grown to become a vibrant cultured center powered around a deep love and belief in all the Pantheon and Primus but Solus Prime in particular. The ramp came down, then Chromia could be seen walking out. Behind her came two others, a tall femme with a regal bearing and a staff bearing the symbol of the Matrix of Leadership, then lastly, a slight femme who had the power of flight.

They were both beautiful, the smaller of the two very beautifully marked. Prime recognized her design at once. She bore the facial coloration and markings of Caminus himself. This young femme was a cityspeaker. They walked to Prime, then bowed lowly. He stared at them, then nodded properly. "Mistress, I am honored to meet you at last."

She arose, her expression one of great emotion. "Lord Optimus, I am the one so honored. It is the first time in my life of service to a goddess that I have ever met a living god."

The others stared at Optimus, then the two women who were staring at him with great awe. Chromia stepped between the groups. "Optimus Prime, this is the Mistress of Fire, Spiria. This is also Windblade, a cityspeaker from Caminus."

They both bowed low again, then stared at him with intensity. "I am glad to be here and have a chance to talk to you about important things, Lord Optimus."

"And I am honored to have you here. Please … allow me to introduce some of my general staff," he said as he turned to do so. "If you would like to follow me we can talk together and see what is needed and necessary to help your people."

They bowed again, then walked with Optimus, Windblade behind Prime as a junior individual in status to the big mech. The others followed with her, Ironhide drawing Chromia to his side. "What's the scoop here?" he asked.

"Their world is falling apart and they need to come here but they wish to do so in a way that will allow them to keep their group intact. Caminus is in a bad way," Chromia replied. "Something tells me though that the Mistress will want to try and patch things up."

"Can it be done?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know how. Their star is dying," Chromia said as they crossed the road to The Fortress. They entered the courtyard as a group and were gone from sight nearly immediately.

-0-Earth

She sat in a sun room with a cold expression on her face. She had decided that in spite of her outburst she would not follow the usual path of an 'unhinged' person. She was filled with anger but she was also rational about her situation. If she became what they believed she was there would never be a path back to Mars. She would remain calm when they came and act tactically. Helping a man reach flag rank at Joe's age required both and she was an expert. The door opened as her siblings stepped in warily.

"Olivia? Can we talk to you?" her oldest brother asked.

"Come in," she said calmly.

Steven, Phyllis and William Rolfe walked in and sat down around her. It was silent, then Steven leaned forward. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I would like to go back to Autobot City. I feel that I'm being held against my will, Steven. I would like you to reason with Joe and Dad. I want to go back and study in the University there. Its a reasonable thing to do," Olivia said.

"I don't know, Livie. You scared Joe to death," Steven replied.

"He never talked to me. He has no idea how important this is to me," Olivia said. "If he had talked to me he would have found out that nothing I'm learning about there is strange. All of the other human women there are learning the same things."

It was silent a moment. "What are you learning, Olivia?" Phyllis asked with a trace of anxiety in her normally calm voice.

She looked at them. "I'm learning about the aliens, their hardships and what they overcame. They haven't given up. They didn't quit. They're regrouping to rebuild their civilization again. Heatout teaches you how to care about and love others. He speaks of love and forgiveness and the duty we all have to each other to take care of each other. Its nothing more than what we learned in Sunday School. We **are** our brother's keeper. We have a **duty** to help each other, **everyone of us** ," she said warming to the conversation. "He was imprisoned, tortured and beaten but he never gave up and he never learned to hate. He teaches forgiveness and hope. I wish you could know how much happiness I feel reading his books and listening to him talk. I sat in on his classes at the University and he's amazing."

It was silent, then William leaned slightly forward to her. "Do you have his books, Livie? Maybe if we could see them it would help."

"They're on Mars." She stared at him, then took a chance. "Call Diego Garcia and ask for John Fulton. Do it without Daddy and Joe knowing. Ask him to send them. He will. Judy Fulton, his wife will help. Please do this for me. I will never have this chance again any other way."

They looked at her silently a moment, then the door opened a crack. An orderly looked inside. "Mrs. Bowers … you have a meeting with your counselor now."

She stared at the orderly with loathing, then her siblings. "It all depends on you. Don't let me down. I'm asking you to help me. Don't let me down." She rose, then walked to the door and away. As she did, others filed into the room. Her parents and Joe sat down with them, their anxiety enormous. "What did she say to you?" Joe asked.

The three glanced at each other, then Steven shrugged slightly. "Nothing, Joe. She's angry. She didn't say a thing."

Phyllis and William nodded in agreement.

-0-In a room to talk

The intensity of the respect aimed at Prime from the two women was amazing. He sat with his officers listening to the problems of Caminus in its decline. He learned about the Forgefire Parliament and how their culture grew to become remarkable in their isolation. They were cold, living in darkness and coming to the end of their ability to produce energon.

Prime listened gravely as they ticked off the situation. He asked questions which they answered including what they knew about the three other signals coming from their direction. It would appear that cityformers had landed in more than one place out that way. It was obvious to Prime and his staff that the colony of Caminus was on its way to extinction without intervention.

"Mistress … it appears to me that your colony is at its end. It would appear that we need to bring you to safety," Prime said.

She stared at him a moment, then sat back. "I would prefer to fix our ills. Our colony is a good place filled with good bots. Our way of life, our culture and beliefs deserve to survive. I fear that it might not do so otherwise even here among other Cybertronians."

"Then you need to speak to someone who can advise you, Mistress," Prime said. "Caminus and his bond live here on Mars. They came to us seeking refuge after being hunted by pirates and criminals. You need to council with him and he will tell you what you need to know to make a good decision."

They stared at Prime, then Spiria sat forward in surprise. "Caminus is here?"

"Yes," Prime said. He arose. "I will take you to see him."

She stood then bowed. "I would be overcome with gratitude to speak with him, Lord Optimus."

Windblade arose and with the others followed Prime to the door and beyond. A meet up with the great ship that had brought them to their colony, the ship whose sparks led to the birth of Windblade herself would be seen by the Mistress as a miracle from Solus Herself. It would be an incredibly emotional moment for everyone.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

He got a call from Morshower's office at the Pentagon in the United States. An aide there wanted to know about a man who called himself a sibling of Joe Bower's wife, Olivia. This man had managed to reach Morshower's office and convince the aide who ran it that he was a genuine sibling with a burning need to speak to Fulton himself.

Or his wife, Judy.

John mused a moment, then asked for the number. Dialing it himself, he waited. A voice answered. "This is Steven Rolfe."

"Mr. Rolfe, this is John Fulton from Diego Garcia. I'm returning your call," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Colonel Fulton, I'm so relieved you called me. I have a big favor to ask of you in relation to my sister, Olivia."

They talked together for about a half hour, then Fulton hung up. It would take a moment to make the right contacts, then he would turn to other obligations.

-0-On Mars

Judy Fulton walked into the quarters of Joe and Olivia Bowers at the N.E.S.T. HQ. Looking around the neat, homey apartment, she found what she needed, then walked back out. She would jet her way back to The Fortress, then bridge to the Pentagon. It would be there that in a parking lot nearby she would give three big thick books to Steven and William Rolfe. They would talk for about an hour, then the two men would leave and drive back to Virginia.

Judy Fulton would bridge back to Diego where she would have dinner with her husband before catching a plane back to the states and their home in Indiana. She would do so with a lighter step than she had since she heard that Olivia had been spirited off world by her terrified husband.

Olivia Bowers had finally made the cut.

-0-Trine

Bluestreak walked into the studio with the twins and Kaon. Sideswipe was there but Sunstreaker was still on duty on a dreadnought. The children ran to their father, home for the first time since the hoo-hah began. Delight, conversation with Kaon and signing from the girls took a moment before he could hug and kiss his children.

"Did you hear about Olivia Bowers?" Blue asked as he sat on a couch.

"I did. Odd, humans," Sideswipe said. "Where's Ada? Is he still on duty in Vegas?"

"He's doing shifts. Right now, we have a huge migration out there that needs attention. That's coming up. We also have colonists from Caminus here. They're followers of Solus Prime," Blue said. "They're led by a femme that's a friend of Chromia. Or someone told me."

"Gossip." Sideswipe grinned. "What else do you know?"

"Someone told me Bee and Aide are bonded but I asked Bee and he said no. Scar is going to be a father again. The gangs are acting up. Hauser is kicking backside. We found a second Omega Key. Conferences are coming up shortly and we're going to the movies tonight with the twinnies."

"What's playing?" Sideswipe asked as he settled his kids in his lap.

"Where's Dory?"

Sideswipe glanced up. "Who's Dory?"

Bluestreak grinned. "You need to come home more often."

"You're the Prime's kid. Tell him."

"I will," Blue said.

The door opened and a helm peeked in. "Where are my babies?"

" **APPA!"** Kaon said as he slid to the ground and ran forward.

Blackjack picked him up and hugged him. "Who loves you best?"

" **YOU DO, APPA!"** he cried as the twinnies danced around his feet.

"What are you doing here? I figured you'd be with Prime helping the Mistress of Flame?" Blue asked as he made space on the couch for Blackjack.

"I'm on standby. The situation on the front line is stable, Cybertron is stable and Prime's doing diplomacy. I'm sort of between stations. So what's better than to hug the babies?" he replied with a grin. He settled all three of them on his lap. They smiled up at him like baby birds in a nest waiting for worms.

"What's the gossip then?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

"Not much. I hear that we might have to have another Caste Court potentially because there are industrialists and a number of high steppers on the manifest list of the new migration. Given that my father and grandfather can join Ironhide and me for the fun, I hope its more than rumor. That last one is still a highlight in my personal experience reel." Blackjack grinned down at his babies. "Who loves you, babies?"

" **YOU DO, APPA!"** Kaon said as the twins signed their agreement.

-0-In a sun room in a house in Virginia sitting with a book apiece

Three siblings began to read the books that their sister had become fixated upon. They did so with trepidation and unease, turning the pages, marveling at the embedded videos on the flat pages as they read the words of a mech older than any created thing on the Earth by hundreds of times over. It would take a while to get through the volumes.

-0-TBC 5-29-16 **edited 6-21-16**

ESL: 'made the cut' … in American slang, it means you are now part of the group, you passed the test, etc.


	161. Chapter 161

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 161)

-0-Three days after the fact

She stepped down on the hard marble surface of the Off World Concourse at Autobot City Municipal Interplanetary Airport among the new tourists arriving to savor the return to the most unlikely posting she had ever served. Behind her hovering like the anxious man he was, Joe Bowers followed. She moved with the crowd until they turned toward Customs. Walking past, she felt the eyes of several hundred people on them. It felt odd but vindicating.

Her siblings had come through. Each of them had read through the books she had asked them to get. The Unity series was long but fascinating, the distillation of a mech who had paid a stiff price for his principles and desire to serve his people to the fullest of his ability during the darkest possible times.

They had held a meeting with the family and Joe, explained what they had learned and advocated for Olivia. It had surprised all of them to death. Heated arguments followed along with all the fears Joe and her parents had about cults, brainwashing, going astray and losing one's religion that could be coaxed from devoted family who loved their wandering family member. Rationality had little do to with their fears so it took a very long time to explain what Heatout and the Circle of Light were all about.

"I didn't raise up a good daughter, a bright, beautiful nice girl to become the thought slave of an alien," the father had said with great emotion. "I don't want to lose my daughter to a cult."

That was when they made a call to John Fulton once more.

-0-Late of Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, Earth

Ratchet walked into the control center then paused by a screen. "John. What's up?" he asked the C.O. of Diego Garcia over the link.

John Fulton grinned on the monitor screen. "You look fetching."

"It's my destiny," Ratchet said with a slight preen. They laughed. "What great unsolvable problem deserves my greater wisdom?"

Fulton told him. Ratchet stared at the screen. "Oh," he said.

-0-Half a joor later

Ratchet ambled in pausing beside Prowl who looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"And hello to you, fragger," he said as he sat down. "What's the score on the Mistress of Flammables?"

"Hush. Don't speak ill of those with deep insight," Prowl said with a slight frown.

"So … they're worshiping Optimus like a god?"

"Bingo," Prowl said with a grin. He sat back. "Why are you here and why don't I have you brigged for being A.W.O.L?"

Ratchet told him. Prowl's grin faded. "Cults. I knew they'd be trouble."

"Say that louder, fragger. I think only half this crew heard it."

Prowl glanced around. "That's a lot of Circle mechs."

"Knights too. So … what about it?" Ratchet asked with a smirk. "You're the strategic slagger. Strategize."

Prowl fixed a cool optic on the medic. "I require a problem, a set of facts, a point and purp-" A cup bounced off his helm. "Striking a superior offic-"

A second cup bounced off his helm, then Ratchet leaned forward. "Don't go all rule book on me, slagger. I want to know if you have a problem with me fixing this."

"Oh **by all means** , fix it. I won't be responsible for the resultant interplanetary incident that follows however." Prowl smirked at Ratchet who smirked back.

Ratchet arose with a chuckle. "You always were a good girl, Prowl." With that, he swished off to lay servos on.

Prowl watched him go with a slight smirk. "Yes. Yes I am." With that, he turned back to the job at hand while Optimus continued his conversation with the Mistress of Flame nearby.

-0-Spa, Virginia

A large monitor sat on a table specially assembled for the meeting at hand. Sitting around the table in various stages of concern, fear and otherwise big emotional turmoil, Olivia Bowers entire family, grown nephews, nieces and in-laws included waited. Sitting with them were her doctor and counselor. Joe who had to be dragged in sat silently. It was quiet a moment, then the monitor flickered into life. On the screen looking calm and relatable was Ratchet of Iacon. "Hi. Who's in charge of this meeting?"

"I am," the doctor, Sam Sperling said. "I'm Sam Sperling, the chief of psychology here at this facility. You are Ratchet, correct?"

Ratchet nodded. "I'm Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of Mars, Cybertron and parts yet unclaimed. I brought two individuals with me … Rung, the psychologist who first treated Mrs. Bowers and Heatout, the philosopher in question and second-in-command of the movement known as the Circle of Light."

"Thank you, Doctor. What we have here is an impasse. We received Mrs. Bowers as a patient immediately upon her arrival on Earth. She was tired, cooperative and her intake was as expected. Once her sedation wore off the problems began. I would appreciate it for myself and for her family if you would explain what happened to her on Mars."

Ratchet nodded. "First of all, it was surprising to hear she had left but we respect the rights of families and bonds to do what they believe is best for their individual members. That being said, we had a problem that pops up now and again. We call it Autobot City Syndrome. It usually is a fleeting psychological condition in which the sufferer over relates and over identifies with the colony and her inhabitants. We've had three cases thus far not counting Mrs. Bowers. The first thought he was Optimus Prime, the other two wanted to immigrate and work for the military. They were sure they could hold their own against our enemies. Ratchet grinned. "It wears off but it happens. Some people have a hard time adjusting to something this different or they relate so fast and hard they forget who they are. Its temporary and with rest and relaxation they recover. Two of them were soldiers assigned to N.E.S.T. They're still here but they're fine."

"Can you relate Olivia's experience to us?" Sam asked.

"I was called to the Temple of Primus which is off limits to anyone who hasn't demonstrated a long extended period of trust among us. We have taboos and unless you pass muster you cannot enter. Mrs. Bowers had tried to do just that. She felt a compulsion to see the AllSpark, a relic of great antiquity and enormous significance to us. She was caught by Major Will Lennox who was visiting with his daughter's class for their lesson there and asked to wait by the gate. Lennox went back, found a priest to come out and he did.

"It was then that Rung, Jarro and another mental health doctor arrived named Napa. Napa is studying human psychology so he can assist in cases like this. Lauren thought it might help to go inside so we did. Mrs. Bowers inspected the relics, then felt better about her situation. She had experiences in the Temple that we seek, feelings and emotions that signal a spiritual emergence or epiphany. Mrs. Bowers appeared to have a spiritual epiphany at that moment, one that had been building since maybe before she arrived."

"How so?" Sperling asked.

"I know something about the regimented life. Being in the army can take a lot out of a person, especially one as devoted to her husband and his career as Mrs. Bowers appears to be. Coming to Mars, being around a population that had experienced hell and lived to see the other side without giving up on the possibility of good happening obviously made a great impression on her," Ratchet said. "I'm going to have Rung speak."

He moved, then a small bot with big round optics appeared, sat and stared at them. "I am Rung. I'm a psychological doctor attached to Autobot City Processor Health and the Autobot Army. I was the first physician that handled Mrs. Bowers' crisis."

"What is your opinion, Doctor?" Sperling asked.

The others stared at him, a small nondescript figure with large staring optics. He stared back. It was unnerving. He looked at Sperling. "I think that Mrs. Bowers was overtaken by emotions here but I think her situation was well under way before she got here. I think she likes the routine of our human population and their longstanding strenuous effort to portray your species in the best way possible and contribute to the life here. They are a tight knit and collegial group and that I believe appealed greatly because her caste or rank didn't matter here like it does on Earth, or so I'm told.

"She explained to me that she was reading a book for the Ladies Auxiliary of Autobot City, a social club with a good works outlook that's made up of human men and women who live and work here. They have a lot of good deeds they do both in the community and among each other. They were reading as a book club choice the Unity Trilogy written by the Circle philosopher and teacher, Heatout. It's rather a paradigm changing set of books and I'm not surprised that it crystallized something inside of Mrs. Bowers that she might not be able to articulate otherwise. It often happens with his writings. I, myself own and enjoy his entire collection of works."

"Given that Mrs. Bowers is human and that her point of view and beliefs are human, what is the danger to her if she picks up the ideas and patterns of thought of someone alien to her experience?" Sperling asked.

"I see no danger. It isn't as if she's studying the collected works of Megatron," Rung began. A chuckle behind him could be heard. "They would fit on a match book cover," a voice, Ratchet's voice could be heard to say. It was oddly familiar and human, drawing a slight smirk from a number of the humans watching Rung. "If you believe that she's entering into a cult-like experience, I'd be inclined to disagree. The Circle doesn't require separation from family, blind obedience or all the other markers of cults.

"Its a philosophy that encourages close personal connection with those you love, stronger personal connection to the greater community and world as well as self improvement for the your own good and that of the community. Most of those who belong to the Circle take higher education as a personal goal for example. They're peaceful and step in to help when needed. They believe in caring for all things and finding a way to avoid war. Gathering enormous wealth to oneself at the expense of others is highly discouraged along with the idea of caste. Those activities and thoughts cause harm and they don't hold to causing harm to others."

"Then she wouldn't be cut off from family or friends? She wouldn't exclude herself from who she is or what she believes and requires to remain herself? She wouldn't have to give up her own personal ethics or religion to pursue this?" Sperling asked.

Rung considered that. "Everyone is individual and will do what they're motivated to do. I can't speak to what she would do in the long run because she wasn't my patient long enough to ascertain her state of mind but nothing in the Circle philosophy would cause that to be a reasonable outcome. They are fully integrated into our life and are not exclusionary."

"I see. Are you Circle of Light yourself?" Sperling asked.

"No. Ratchet has children who are. They're a very close family anyway but it adds something to the mix. I do however have Heatout here with me. He has been a resource for those who exhibit Autobot City Syndrome and he can be more forthcoming to you about what his faction is. Would you like to speak to him?" Rung asked.

"Yes, sir," Sperling said with fascination. "I would be honored to speak to him. Would he be willing to answer questions?"

"Ask him yourself," Rung said as he moved.

A big handsome mech with a powerful magnetism and a handsome relatable face took Rung's place, then stared at the humans on the screen before him. He grinned slightly. "Hello. I am Heatout."

Phyllis glanced at her brothers, then the screen. "I've read your book on forgiveness. My brothers and I retrieved Olivia's copies and read them, each of us one to help her and to explain and understand what you stand for and believe. She asked us to do that for her, then try and get her released."

"How did you find them?" Heatout asked curiously.

Phyllis glanced at her brothers again. "I found mine wonderful."

Heatout nodded. "We are not a cult. I can understand your fear about your sibling. Even Optimus Prime considered us a cult until after The Fall." He grinned. "He has a Matrix and was still mistaken. It is understandable how you might make the same error now given his burdens at the time."

"What is it that has grabbed the attention of Mrs. Bowers? She's now two days away from Mars, seems to be coming into herself again and yet she still is adamant to return and study with you. She says you will take her on as a student."

Heatout nodded. "I am a teacher and philosopher. I am obligated by my principles to impart to those who wish it what wisdom I have gathered in my lifetime. She came to me destitute for knowledge and peace. I am obligated to teach her. The teacher finds the student and vice versa. All who come to me wishing knowledge will get it."

"There is concern among the family that you might lead Olivia astray. That you might lead her away from her values and religious convictions," Sperling said.

Heatout nodded. "I can understand their concern but that is not the intention of what I do. I lead people to another way of thinking, one that eschews violence, greed and contempt for each other. We live our principles, our values and impart them to each other by the way we treat each other. We don't prioritize lives. All of them are equally precious and important. We don't gather wealth to ourselves at the expense of others. We believe if one is hungry, then all are. Hunger of the soul, hunger of the body, it is the same to us. If one suffers, we all suffer. No exceptions.

"Mrs. Bowers is at a crossroads in her life. She found out on Mars among those of us who have suffered and have found our way to the light anyway that there is a different path for her if she wishes it. She would have to come to me to take it. We don't recruit nor do we teach anyone to separate from their lives. They become even more strong in their obligations and families through our teachings than before." He sat back. "Mrs. Bowers came as a pilgrim to me seeking knowledge. I will give it to her with gratitude if she comes back. I offer it to you as well. It is your decision to keep her as she is … unhappy and unfulfilled or let her become her authentic self."

"I think Olivia needs to do what she wants," Steven Rolfe said. "She wants to do this. If its bad for her, Joe can bring her home and I'll help keep her here. But until she finds out what this means to her, it will keep her from ever being happy."

Phyllis and William nodded. It would take a family conference, then a discussion with Olivia before they would relent and send Joe and Olivia back to Mars.

She stood in the hatch waiting for the cab to arrive. Joe held her hand and she his. In her backpack were her copies of the Unity Trilogy. Soon they would be back in their life of duty and personal exploration. Olivia Bowers would never be the same person ever again.

TBC 5-30-16 **edited 6-15-16**


	162. Chapter 162

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 162)

-0-The Scene

There was a sale in The Infant Center, one designed to move the winter gear for the lighter spring attire. The new lines were out from the several designers that were doing box office business in the colony, graduates for the most part of the art department of the University. Sarah Lennox along with Lonnie Epps and Linda Graham were on part two of their favorite thing …

… lunch and shopping. They had eaten together at the Resort sharing their fare in the conference room in their office complex. Sun filled the space as they chattered and laughed, eating great food as they relaxed.

"What do you think about Olivia being back?" Lonnie asked. "I hear she's going to be one of Heatout's students. Someone said this could be the greatest or worst thing ever."

"I think she's sincere. She sure liked the books when we held our book club. I think she's genuine. I wonder what it would take to become a member of the Circle of Light?" Sarah asked.

"We may find out," Lonnie said as they gathered up to go...

Wandering down the aisles, picking out a hat here and a cute little onsie there, the three women stocked up for their children for the colder weather that would come after early spring, later spring, sorta summer, kinda fall, then emphatically winter.

:I think onsies are phenomenal," Lonnie said picking out a pink one for her daughter, Lucy. "I hear that the manufacturer in Industrial City #3 is going to be making our personal survival gear more stylish and with more colors than usual. I can't wait. No one says you can't be stylish in gear:

:I agree. Look at that: she said pointing to a stack of onsies for infant Seekers. **:THAT'S SO CUTE!:**

They would wander happily for a while, then speed off to do their rounds showing the flag for Earth before returning to the Resort to carry onward.

-0-Temple

They walked down the street toward the gates of the Temple, the Mistress of Flame taking it all in with a sense of wonderment. Windblade, a cityspeaker followed, her optics ranging all around as well. It was overwhelming, the sense of industry and life that permeated the city and environs beyond. They were going to see Caminus but to get there they had to first pass the Temple. "Lord Optimus … may we enter for a moment? I am overwhelmed to see this place here."

Optimus turned to her, then nodded. "Of course. Please … come with me." He entered the gates, then with the two femmes by his side walked to the steps and the great doors that led inside. Many were the pilgrims around the grounds, some of them gathered to talk together, others sitting or standing quietly here and there taking in silently the peace and quiet around them. It was as if a door closed to the bustle outside the walls so calm and peaceful were the grounds.

They entered the facility, paused to notice children with their teachers being led here and there by priest acolyte-docents who explained what they were studying about their culture as it related to the building itself. They paused at the railing to look upon the greatness of the AllSpark and the Well of AllSparks below.

"Lord Optimus … I am overwhelmed." She turned to him, then knelt on a knee, her helm bowed before him. Windblade did the same.

Optimus flustered with surprise glanced at the others who were staring at him with their own surprise. "Mistress, Windblade … arise. In these sacred precincts we are all one in the optics of Primus."

She arose slowly, her expression almost grave with awe. "No one is your equal in this life, Lord Optimus. You are sacred as a god and so is this space. You have collected our relics and for that I am humbled to be worthy to be in your presence."

Optimus blinked as he ran through his databanks for the correct response. Before he could there was a shout below. Laret who was leading a group of sparklings through their lessons with Lady Sela's company was gripping the Well's walled boundaries. She turned and screamed. **"THEY FELL DOWN THE WELL! THE BABIES! THEY FELL DOWN THE WELL!"**

Optimus felt his feet moving before his brain grasped the full magnitude of the situation. Ironhide, Raptor and Hard Drive who were in to help devise the rescue of the Camian colony were behind him as he ran down the stairs. Standing at the railing a moment, then moving just as swiftly, Spiria and Windblade ran downward as well.

Reaching the Well, pausing next to Sela who looked frozen in place, Optimus peered inside. It was filled with mist, the mass of shimmering blue covered over with the cool white cloud like mass undulating with some agitation. **"Who fell in?!"** Optimus asked as he turned to Sela and Laret.

" **MIMI! MIMI FELL AND SO DID ORION!"** Laret screamed.

Optimus saw them out of the corner of his optic, Ironhide, Raptor and Hard Drive frozen in place. Then the two older mechs grabbed Ironhide's arms. He roared as he struggled toward the Well, then Optimus pushed him back. **"IRONHIDE! NO!"** he yelled.

Everyone froze in place again turning to the Well. **"Sela! What can we do!?"** Optimus demanded.

For a moment even the great Sela of Simfur was unsure.

-0-On another dimensional plane

They stood on a silvery sandy shore with the lapping waves of a mercury ocean nearby. The sky was filled with infinite stars, galaxies and universes spinning like diamonds overhead. They stood together surprised by where they were, then looked at each other. They gripped each others servos in fear. "Eemie, I, Orion taking care of lou. I, Orion help lou. Lou not be sad."

Mimi who had peered into the Well to see her own reflection and fell head first looked at Orion, then stepped closer. "Where are we, Orion?"

Orion who had seen her fall, caught her ped and got pulled in too stepped closer to his best little femme pal. "I not knowing. We here. I not knowed. Lou and me, I, Orion help the she. Lou here with me. I caring for lou, okay?" he asked with a weak smile for her.

She nodded gravely. "I don't think we're in the Temple."

"No. But Atar comed to me, Orion. Atar comed to me," he said as a shadow fell over the two of them.

-0-Temple

"I have no knowledge of this happening before," Sela said as she turned to Prime. "I don't believe they're going to be harmed but I'm not sure how to get them."

"Then I will," Ironhide said stepping forward. "I'm going to jump in myself."

"No, Ironhide," Prime said turning to his best friend, his brother in all but name.

Chevron, Lauren and several others hurried forward while Alpha Trion hustled down the stairs from the upper floor. They converged, then listened as Prime related the problem. Alpha stared at the Well, brushing the mist back with his servo. The blue liquid was calmer again, the agitation settling back from the surprise of something or someone falling in. He turned to Prime. "I don't think we can get them back without going after them, Prime. You and I both know that Onyx and Micronus live at the bottom of the Well. Go there and find the children. You're a Prime. Only you can fetch them back."

Prime nodded, then turned to the Well. It looked as inscrutable as ever. He stepped up on the wall, then forward falling from sight into the misty blue liquid. There was no splash. There was no sound. There was only silence. Everyone crowded around to stare at the surface of the placid pool, one that led to the very soul of Primus himself.

-0-At the ocean

They stared at the ground, at the shadow that was spreading out all around them. Turning, then looking up, they both gaped in silence.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked.

Orion instinctively stepped in front of Mimi who was rooted to the spot in surprise and terror. **"I, ORION! I TAKED CARE OF EEMIE, BAD ONE! YOU DON'T DOING TO THE SHE OR I BOOP YOU!"** Orion raised his tiny fists, his insides quivering with fear but he stood his ground.

The figure who towered over them grinned slightly. "You are very brave."

" **I, ORION TAKE CARED OF THE SHE! I DOING THIS, BAD ONE! LOU NOT HURT EEMIE!"** Orion said gathering his courage. He stepped forward, then punched the ped of the figure before him. He punched it again, then with faltering resolve stepped back. He wavered a moment in his fright, then gathered his courage. **"GO, BAD ONE! I, ORION TAKED CARE OF EEMIE!"**

"Orion," Mimi said as she gripped his servo again. "I'm afraid." Then she burst into tears.

Orion who wanted to do the same thing glanced at her. Everything in him wanted to cry but he didn't. He was the oldest smallest infant in his family. He had to be the big brother. His atar told him so. He looked up at the figure before them, then pulled Mimi closer. **"LOU, BAD ONE! GO! GOING AWAY! EEMIE CWIED! LOU MAKING EEMIE SAD! BAD ONE, LOU! GO!"**

The big figure grinned then reached down. His giant servo surrounded the two babies completely.

-0-Optimus Prime

He was standing on a desert but there was nothing in sight. Somewhere in this weird fracture of thoughts and reality were two lost children. The fright he felt even though he knew they were probably safe was astonishing to him. Mimi and Orion were lost. He had to find them. **"HELLO!"**

His voice echoed back to him. He turned in a circle looking for someone or something but he was alone.

" **HELLO! SOLUS PRIME! VECTOR! I NEED YOUR HELP!"**

It echoed some more. He paused a moment to get his bearings then headed at a dog trot in the direction of mountains far away. He didn't know where he was going but that direction felt proper to him. He would jog a long time alone.

-0-Elsewhere

They sat on a table top, two tiny figures clutching each other. The table sat on the silver sand. Sitting in a chair before them was a tall figure that was terrifying to both. He was enormously tall, dark in coloration and stark in configuration. He was Onyx Prime, the first beast mode Cybertronian, the seer and good friend, the strong and brave. He considered the two children who had appeared in this place, his domain since the beginning.

"You are lost."

Orion stared at him. **"MY ATAR WILL POW POW LOU!"**

"Your atar is Ironhide."

Orion blinked as he clung to Mimi. They held each other like two baby monkeys who were clinging together for comfort. **"LOU KNOW ATAR!?"**

"I know most everyone."

" **LOU COMED TO MY ATAR!? TELL HIM COMED TO ME, ORION AND EEMIE!?"** he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I live here. You don't. You shouldn't have come, infants. This is not a place for you. You must live a life first," he said.

" **EEMIE FALLED! I COMED TO HER! WE FALLED IN AND HERE WE COMED! CALL MY ATAR!? HE COMED TO GETTING US! MY ATAR IS BIG! HE POW POW THE BAD SHES!"** Orion said earnestly.

Mimi looked at the frightening visage of the ancient god figure before her. "I want to go home. My ada and atar miss me."

"I take care lou, Eemie. I, Orion pow pow the bad she. No she comed to lou and pat lou. I taking care of lou." Orion looked at her, then smiled encouragingly. It looked as fearful as he felt.

Onyx leaned forward regarding them closely. "You are the first one."

Orion stared at him. "I, Orion, me."

Onyx grinned. "You were the first one in the colony, the home place Prime has created. You were the first new spark from the Matrix."

Orion looked at him. **"OTIS COME! HE COMED TO ME AND EEMIE! HE POW POW LOU, BAD ONE!"**

Onyx looked at the spunky little mech trying to be strong and protect the little femme. He was as scared as her but he was trying to be brave. Onyx felt enormous affection for both. They were the future of their species and they were beautiful to him. "Otis will come?"

Orion nodded defiantly. "Otis comed to Eemie. Otis comed to Orion. I, Orion say so," he said imitating the emphatic emphasis of his elders with his attempt to say, 'I have spoken'.

Onyx laughed softly, then leaned in closer. "You are very cute. So are you," he said peering at Mimi.

She leaned back slightly. "Who are you?"

"I am Onyx Prime."

Orion looked at him for a moment. "Otis Pwime. You not Pwime."

"No, I am. Otis is my brother."

Orion looked at him, then Mimi who was staring at Onyx with fear. "You not fwighted, Eemie. I, Orion save lou."

She looked at him, then moved slightly closer. "Where is home?" she asked.

Orion couldn't tell her.

-0-TBC 5-31-16 **edited 6-15-16**


	163. Chapter 163

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 163)

-0-Temple of Simfur

The sound of peds running could be heard heading their way so they turned to see an acolyte hoofing his way to the group. He paused, then bowed. **"Lord Lauren and Lady Sela! The Matrix Flame is out!"**

Sela nodded. "Noted. Lord Optimus is in the Matrix."

Everyone stared at her, then the pool of undulating blue. Somewhere in the confines of the infinity that was Primus, Optimus Prime was searching for two very tiny botlets.

-0-There

They sat on the table staring at the huge beast creature before them. Onyx Prime was most unusual. He was very huge like they all were and had beast features as the first of his kind. They had not been a part of the larger Cybertronian population, beasts. They had come late to the dance and Onyx, their patron and precursor was the greatest of them all, these usually reviled members of their kind. As a multiverse singularity, he could exist in all universes at all times. He was great friends with Micronus and the two dwelt in the Well after the strenuous past, residing together to heal their hurts, emotional and otherwise. He was given to female avatars when moving among organics, an attribute shared with the Liege Maximo of all things. He stared at the two children, both of them 'standard forms' and grinned. "What do we do with you, little ones?" he asked.

"We can go home," Mimi said with a hopeful expression.

Orion looked at her, then nodded. "I, Orion help Eemie. She my good she. I taking her home."

Onyx grinned, then gathered them into one of his servos, both of which were tipped with long sharp claws. "Then we must start."

The air seemed to waver, then solidified on a busy street in a busy city, the city of Praxus once upon a time. The children looked around, then gazed at a field behind a fence nearby where children were playing. One of them looked just like Orion. He glanced up at Onyx. "Who that? My looking like him."

Onyx grinned slightly. "That is your father about your age."

Both infants looked at the children, watching as the ball they played with bounced near the fence. Gathered at it were half a dozen other children, all of them watching the play solemnly through the wire. The child version of Ironhide ran to get the ball, then paused. He looked over his shoulder at the two teams waiting, then the kids. "Hi. I'm Ironhide. Can you play?"

They looked at each other, then him. One of them shook his helm. "No."

Ironhide walked closer. "Do you wanna?" he asked.

"We can't. No one will let us," another said.

"Who?" Ironhide asked with puzzlement.

"Him," one of them said pointing to a teacher walking toward them.

The teacher halted, then looked at Ironhide. "Go play."

"They can come too," Ironhide said glancing up at the teacher as he pointed to the kids outside the fence. "They can come and play too. Right?"

"No, Ironhide, they can't," the teacher said. "Go back to your game and play." He looked at the kids outside the fence. "You need to move along."

There was a flash of hurt, then the cold expression Ironhide would learn to recognize that the lower castes directed toward those higher up the social pole. He hated it as an adult and here he learned to hate it as a child. He held the ball in his servos watching as the kids turned away to leave. Then he threw the ball over the fence. It bounced, then rolled to a stop by their feet. "Take the ball."

The others stared at the ball, then Ironhide and his teacher who was turning back toward him. They didn't touch the ball. They turned back and left without it. Ironhide would get a chair in the corner and a sick feeling in the pit of his tanks.

"Why they not take the ball?" Orion asked as he and Mimi watched the drama.

"They would be accused of stealing if they did," Onyx replied.

"But he gave them the ball," Mimi said.

Onyx nodded. "At that time it didn't matter." He looked at the babies, then walked forward as the scenery around them began to change.

-0-Optimus

He reached the foothills of the mountains about the same time that Onyx and the children materialized before him. He looked at the babies who were safely in the servo of the big fascinating beast creature, his triptych mask hanging like a breast plate on his chest. Onyx could see different eras, individuals and places with it, this relic given to him by Primus Himself. He paused to allow Optimus to catch up to them. "You came."

"For them, Lord Onyx. They fell into the Well of AllSparks by accident and require retrieval," Optimus said.

Onyx nodded, then held out his servo. Spotting a familiar face, the two children scrambled toward Prime, their voices babbling their fear and hope to go home. Optimus held them in his servos like a farmer inspecting chicks. When they finally babbled to a stop he grinned. "You two are missing and there are a lot of individuals who want you to come home."

" **OTIS! I HELPED EEMIE! BAD ONE NOT SO BAD!"** Orion said glancing at Onyx. He smiled his usual giant smile at Onyx who grinned.

"It has been interesting," Onyx said. He turned to Prime. "Your works are not going unnoticed. I am well pleased with your efforts thus far. It is good that the barbarians are removed from control of our brother, Primus."

Optimus nodded. He looked at the children, then slid both of them into his carry hold. Turning to Onyx again, he regarded the strange and beautiful figure before him. "Lord Onyx, you can see far. I wish to know the outcome of our efforts for Cybertron. I seek two more Omega Keys and the location of the lock. Can you help me?"

Onyx considered that. "I cannot help you find them. We have been leaving messages for you where we can. It is your journey, brother, to make things come to pass. You came back to do so. We will be with you but it is in your servos to find the path and take it."

"The way ahead is dark. There are signals in the energy rifts that tell us more require our help. I fear missing even one individual," Prime replied.

Onyx nodded. "You will find them. The path is long and dangerous but you are the one prophesied. I cannot help you further. Not at this time." It was then that he began to fade. "Fear not. You will prevail." Then he was gone.

They were still in the same place, a desert area at the foothills of a great mountain range. Prime turned slowly, then called out. **"HELLO!"** His voice echoed off the mountains. He listened but there was no other sound. "What now?" he asked, then closed his optics. He concentrated, then visualized all three of them back in the Temple. It was silent. Nothing changed. He frowned. "This is going to be done the hard way then? I would not mind but for the children."

A voice behind him drew Optimus who turned to face the source. A tall beautiful mech stood before him, his armor as polished as the sun. "They are a bit adventurous. I'm not sure falling down the Well is a good idea for them."

"Lord Prima," Optimus said with a bow of his helm. "I am indeed looking for the way back."

"I see that. Never mind Onyx. He keeps himself busy with watching and reflecting. I on the other hand am up for an adventure," Prima said with a dazzling smile.

Prime grinned in spite of himself. "I am seeking two remaining Omega Keys and the lock. It will help restore Primus and help us restore the planet. Do you have any idea where they are?"

He considered that a moment. "Alpha knows but he's shielded for now. I am unclear. They do not reside on Cybertron though. Two did. Two don't. I have nothing more to tell you I am afraid."

"Then our efforts on world are futile," Optimus said.

"If you seek the keys there, yes. If your efforts slow as they are concern you, don't dismay. We are well pleased," Prima said. "I cannot say more. Where would be the fun in that?" he asked, then faded away. As he did so did the mountains.

After a moment of disorientation, Prime was back in the Temple. No one noticed for a second, then everyone did. Prime pulled the babies out of his hold, then held them out for Ironhide and Laret. There was babble and crying, hugs and pats all around for a moment, then it was silent again. Spiria, the Mistress of Flame and a silent Windblade watched with deep amazement. Orion who sat on Ironhide's arm as his grandpas fussed over him glanced at Prime. **"OTIS! YOU CAMED! YOU SAVED I AND EEMIE! GOOD YOU! YOU TELLED THE BAD ONE TO NOT DOING! OTIS GOOD!"**

"Who's the bad one?" Ironhide asked with a bit of amusement.

"Onyx Prime," Optimus said. "I also spoke to Prima."

The two femmes watching knelt again bowing their helms. Optimus feeling the discomfort associated with this sort of thing dithered a moment. Then he got a grip. "Please … honored guests. Arise. Allow me to show you the hospitality of My House."

They arose slowly, then turned to the children. "What did you see in the Matrix, infants?" Mistress asked.

Orion took her in, her beauty and great energy, then smiled brilliantly. Someone wanted him to tell things. "I tooken on Eemie. She falled so I going to. We falled, then camed to a place. We then sawed bad one … big and him bad one. I booped him."

"You hit him?" Hard Drive asked with surprise. "You hit a Prime?"

Orion's expression faltered to solemn, then he leaned in again. "I booped him, Appa. He be bad one to Eemie. I booped him. Eemie not hurt."

"You little blasphemer," Raptor said with a big grin. "My kind of kid. Don't tell Turbine I said that."

"I will," Ironhide said with a grin. "You met both of them?" he asked as his son looked back toward the Well.

"I doing. Eemie and me. Bad One and no bad ones else," Orion said.

"You didn't see Prima then," Ironhide asked his son.

"Who Puma?" he asked quizzically.

Laughter greeted that, then Laret stepped forward for Mimi. "Time to get you back," she said. She looked at Ironhide. "I suppose you're keeping Orion."

"You suppose well," Ironhide replied with a grin.

The relief was astounding as they turned to leave. Laret headed back with Mimi. The others had left earlier. Appas walked with Ironhide toward the doors as Prime paused to speak with their guests and the priests. A clear wall would be added to prevent small children from falling in but not impair the needs of The People to do what they did with it. It would be a reasonable compromise. When that was settled, the two femmes followed Optimus to the doors to find their way to Caminus, the ship that had brought all of the Cybertronians he carried to their colonial site. They disappeared into the crowd together.

-0-Vegas, checking in

Ratchet sat on a couch relaxing with a stack of newspapers and magazines. :Ironhide:

:What?:

:What happened earlier? I felt a surge, then you killed it. What's up, Ironhide?:

:Nothing that can't wait until later, Ratchet:

:Tell me now and I'll go easy on ya:

Ironhide grinned as he sat with the mechs of his family eating lunch at The Pit Stop. :Nothing much. I'm with Prime and we're showing the two femmes the colony and Orion fell down the Well of AllSparks:

It shouldn't have but it did surprise all of them now fast Alor and Ratchet could travel 194,000,000 miles. In the Temple about the same time an acolyte would see the Matrix Flame burning brightly once more. It would be obvious that Optimus Prime was back. It would be amazing how great that made him feel at the time.

-0-TBC 6-1-16 **edited 6-15-16**


	164. Chapter 164

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 164)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat on the table side by side, their little hands clasped together. Everyone around them was radiating tense energy as they absorbed the weirdness that had just happened. Mimi and Orion held hands and stared at everyone.

"Ada?"

The adults turned to the children. "What, Orion?" Ratchet asked as he paused a moment from interrogating Raptor on the event that had just transpired.

"Why you? You doing bad?" he asked curiously.

Ratchet pulled a chair, then sat. "You two are going to do me in."

Mimi looked at Ratchet with tears. "I'm sorry, Uncle Ratchet. I saw myself in the stuff, then I fell in. Orion grabbed my ped. We fell in together."

"Who and what did you see?" Ratchet asked as he gently stroked their tiny peds.

"I saw the Bad One. He not so bad. He nice." Orion looked at Mimi who nodded in agreement.

"I hear it was Onyx Prime. Did he look like this?" Ratchet asked as he projected an image of the curious Prime.

" **THAT HIM! THAT HIM, ADA! HE NICE TO I, ORION AND THE SHE!"** Orion said as he pointed at the image.

"Okay. Onyx is good. He's very, very good. He took care of you until Uncle Optimus found you," Ratchet said.

Turbine who was near the vapors sat down. Everyone had dropped everything and made a bee line to the infants. He sat. "You saw a very holy personage, infants. Its incredibly rare for anyone outside of Uncle Optimus to see Him. You are very blessed. Onyx Prime is a wonderful being of light."

The two looked at Turbine, then Orion nodded. "I, Orion liked that one. I liked the Bad One. He good to Eemie."

"Mimi." -Turbine, ever hopeful

"Eemie." -Orion, game for anything

"Meee-Meee."

"Meee-Meee."

Everyone paused a moment to smile. Turbine leaned closer. "You said Mimi just perfectly, Orion."

"I saying Meee-Meee gooder," he said with a giant smile. "Meee-Meee. Eemie."

It was much welcomed, the laughter.

-0-At the door to Caminus, Colony ship and legend

The two femmes stood at the door as Windblade listened. "He is aware we are here. He is well and waiting, Mistress."

The Mistress of Fire nodded, then gathered herself. Glancing at Prime, she nodded again. "I am ready to follow you, Lord Optimus."

Optimus Prime walked through the doorway and down the long hallway that would lead to the command center of the big ship-city. Lights flashed on to help them find their way and soon they entered the brightly lit command center of the vessel. Windblade turned to Optimus in surprise. "He is here with family … there is an infant."

Spiria glanced sharply at Windblade. "An infant? That's … that's impossible."

"He declares it to me, Mistress," Windblade replied.

Spiria turned to Prime. "Is this so?"

Prime nodded. "We have two infant city-formers in our colony … their son, Teatro and another, Swan."

She stared at him with confusion a moment, then awe. "Please, Lord Optimus. Take us to him."

They entered the huge room, then paused before the lighted panel. "Caminus, I would like to present to you Spiria, Mistress of Flame and Windblade, a city-speaker. They are from Caminus and come in dire straits. They require your wise counsel."

"Optimus Prime, you are most welcome here. Mistress of Flame, it has been long since I carried you to your colonial site. I am concerned about your conditions," a deep sonorous voice replied.

Both femmes bowed deeply, then stood before the panel. "Lord Caminus, we have come here to find help for our colony. Our star is failing and we are loathe to leave the home that you helped us to make so long ago."

It was silent a moment. "I am sorry for your condition. The planet selected appeared to be able and willing to host a colony. I am sure it is a fine one. But the condition of your star worries me. You must be in dire condition to seek help. I was aware of your desire for solitude at the time."

"Yes, Lord Caminus. We have our culture and I worry about how to protect it should we have to leave our planet. I am burdened with leadership and seek wise guidance from you who are ancient with wisdom," she replied with a bow of her helm.

It was silent, then Caminus spoke. "What is the condition of the world where they live? How long has it got before it becomes uninhabitable?"

Windblade glanced at Spiria, then stepped closer, the link between them forming as it would between such symbiotic entities. "We are already in darkness. It is cold and energon is in short supply. We can stay longer and many wish it but in the end the star determines our fate. It is shedding its skin at a rate that fills me with foreboding, Lord Caminus."

It was silent again. "Then you must leave."

Spiria shifted in discomfort. "It is our home, Lord Caminus. That is a big order for those of us who love our home world."

"We all know that is true, Lady. All of us longs for home but you place your people in danger by staying. It is a sad day for all of us, me included. I placed you in a site with dangers abounding. I am sorry for that, Mistress," Caminus said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lord Caminus," Spiria said as she stepped closer. "We are Camians because of your kindness and courage and are prepared to do what is right, but it is hard."

"Then I shall come and get you. I shall come to your world and you may board me with all that you wish to bring. I will bring you back here to safety," Caminus said.

It was silent a moment, then the Mistress nodded. "I shall take your offer back to the Forgefire Parliament."

"You can make the decision, Mistress," Windblade said turning to the big woman with the solemn expression.

"Not on something so important as leaving our home world behind. Caminus is our home. It requires the consent of the Parliament." She turned to Caminus, then bowed deeply. "Great Caminus, I will convey your offer to the Parliament and send you their answer right away. I am honored beyond hope to speak with you and gain your counsel."

"And I, you. I shall await your decision and prepare myself to escort you and your colony to safety. Until all are one, Mistress," Caminus intoned.

Everyone bowed to him. "Until all are one," they said together.

Optimus walked to the door and the others followed until they were on the street once more. Chromia and Arcee stepped to one side to listen. Prime turned to the women. "Your world is dying. Your star will not hold life for you. You are invited to come here with the option of returning to Cybertron when it can take incoming refugees again. I hope you will accept the offer I make as well as Caminus. It would be full circle for him to rescue you from your predicament, Mistress."

She nodded. "It is very hard. I shall discuss it with the Parliament. If we come here we will be dispersed. That concerns me considering our way of life."

"We can discuss that possibility and help find a solution. There are many groups here who live in the same tower to keep their cohesion. We will find a solution to the problem. We need to know that you will come. I do n0t see a fix for the problem you face with a dying star," Prime replied with sympathy.

Traffic went past as all around them the energy of the colony asserted itself. Cities towered in the distance, all of them pulsating with life as well. She vented a soft sigh. "I am used to a slower pace with less urban distractions. It will be a wrenching change for us."

"You're part of the Guiding Hand philosophy. Cyclonus restored the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea. You could talk to him about adjustments. He's come a very long way himself," Raptor said.

She nodded. "There is much to discuss and think about. I am hopeful again."

They chatted a moment, then walked to the airfield. Chromia and Greenlight would take them back through the space bridge to Caminus where the Mistress of Flame would put the proposition before the people.

-0-After they went

Ratchet held Orion who leaned against his chassis. They were waiting for Mimi's genitors to come get her. She was sitting in Ironhide's servo, a tiny bit of fluff chatting politely about school, pets and life in general. But for the dive into infinity, things were well in her world. Her genitors walked through the door pausing before her. A moment of tense conversation followed by severe and prolonged willies ensued. It was babble for a second or two before everyone began to drift out of Ops Center. Ironhide strode out with Orion on his arm to ride around the train system as he got his agenda cleared for the next few. He would head the mission to Caminus if necessary.

Ratchet perched with Prowl a moment decompressing from the scare, then walked out to finish his shift on Earth. Everyone finally dispersed, then Prowl was alone. That is, he would be but for Solus snoozing in his carry hold. It was a very quiet afternoon.

-0-At the Temple

Prime stood beside Jetta as the group working around the Well of AllSparks worked to erect a clear wall around it. It would be taller than the average sparkling but no taller. There were too many precious and holy events that occurred here to make it difficult for anyone to be close to the energy of Primus as it undulated in the vast opening that led to their warrior-god.

"Orion is pretty on the ball for a sparkling. He grabbed Mimi anyway," Jetta said with a grin.

"I am relieved it ended as well as it did." Prime stepped back to allow workers to move another clear panel for attachment.

"What did you see and hear if I may ask?" Jetta asked.

"The last two Omega Keys are not on Cybertron. They are elsewhere but they could not tell me where. We have to find them." Prime said.

"But where?" Jetta asked. "I heard that relics in groups can sometimes signal their presence. Maybe you can carry one with you in subspace and it will signal anothers presence."

Prime considered that, then nodded. "I might do that," he said as they watched the last panel slide into place. The only way a small child could fall in was to either climb the glass-like wall or jump. Neither seemed too likely.

-0-Earth

Silas sat at a computer working on a series of problems that required solving. He had overseen his scientists in M.E.C.H. but he was also a scientist himself. He had helped design a lot of weapon systems in his time and for that, Owen Harris had sprung him from prison. But life was only better by degrees. He was Owen's prisoner. He sat at a computer working for Owen and when he didn't he was punished. A high tech device had been implanted into his body near his spinal column. Any reluctance on his part and a serious jolt of electricity made him sorry he was born.

Owen had brought in a box, one that was Cybertronian in origin. He was studying it in the next lab over trying to unlock its secrets. Owen's son, Rick was there and so was some French friend. What none of them knew was that so were Autobots. As Owen Harris fiddled with the box in his lab, the Autobots surrounding them worked to take it back.

TBC 6-2-16 **edited 6-15-16**


	165. Chapter 165

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 165)

-0-At the scene in a place on Cybertron

The debris was spread over a large area, some of it of good size. A gas main had ruptured, one that had stood the test of time over the eons. Fortunately, no one was hurt seriously though the hole they were working in was larger and with more jagged edges around it. They would have to scan for pockets of gas trapped underground before going forward. It was a danger all of them faced as they worked to restore a planet as complex and unpredictable as Cybertron. It had vented away, dispersing with a flash of fire and the sound of explosion. It would take a science ship plotting the entire area to make sure all of the noxious areas were plotted for controlled release. They soldiered onward.

-0-Autobot City Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They were gathered in the big courtroom to begin the preliminary hearings for some of the political prisoners from the prison. Counsel had gathered including lawyers for the accused. At first, the group had resisted their help but no longer. The prisoners were aware of their situation and had decided to cooperate rather than allow Prime to make summary judgments given that one of his sentences could be punitive stasis.

The prisoners were trucked over and stashed in the holding pens prior to their appearance in the courtroom. Prowl was standing in for Prime. He had downloaded all the relevant legal information and had spent a second or two digesting it. He would be assisted by No-A and Semi. Prowl would hear all the preliminary motions, make determinations, then charge the slaggers for trial.

The door opened as the clerk of court, Silver, peered out. "We're ready if you are."

Barron nodded, then looked at the others. Shall we go?" he asked.

They did. All filed into the courtroom to begin the pre-trial maneuvering that could lead to any number of outcomes for the accused that would be heard today. They included Proteus, Sentinel, Ratbat and Decimus in the first group.

Prime who was busy organizing a rescue for the Camians, showing the flag on Cybertron and taking preliminary information on a major migration and shenanigans in the Density created by Razorclaw was busy.

-0-On a train to a place

Orion stood on the platform of the flatcar, his little baby legs braced for the slight bumps that came with the journey. Next to him staring down with a grin, his doppelganger aka Atar watched him with great pleasure. His son had tried to save someone from harm. He had been brave and even 'booped' a god on his ped, though terrified to the core of his teeny being. That god being Onyx Prime was an enormous and rarely observed thing so Orion seeing Him was an incredible mark of grace. His boy was a good little mech. "Orion."

The little bot looked up, then smiled brilliantly. **"WHAT?!"**

Ironhide laughed loudly. "You okay?"

" **I DOING, ATAR! I, ORION DOING THIS THING WIF LOU!"** Orion replied as he patted Ironhide's ped.

Ironhide for his part couldn't be more proud if he tried. The train continued onward to the hub out at the Industrial Park City.

-0-Ratchet

"And that's what happened," Ratchet said to his shocked family.

Their university schedule was between classes so Docker, Chan, Corr and Appa Ratchet were at the store along with his own genitors. They stared at Ratchet with varying looks of appalled astonishment.

 **"IS HE ALRIGHT!? IS MY BABY OKAY!?"** -everyone

"He is. He was brought back by Optimus. He got to hang out with a god, see things that are amazing and he's back fit as a fiddle," Ratchet said reassuringly.

" **WHERE IS HE!? HE NEEDS TO BE HERE WITH US!"** -all of them

"Pick him up after school. Let Ironhide know. He's fine. I wouldn't tell you that if he wasn't," Ratchet said soothingly.

" **VERY WELL! WE WANT OUR BABY THOUGH! WE'LL GET HIM AND THE OTHERS AFTER SCHOOL! DON'T SAY NO TO US, SONNY!"** -the whole bunch

"You won't get an argument out of us," Ratchet said placatingly.

-0-At the Courthouse

They sat in the room which had noticeable security all around it, especially at the doors. There would be no audience though all of them had relatives in the colony. It just so happened that all of their relatives were in the prison and would be seen next when this group had been dealt with. Prowl, Semi and No-A sat down in their seats at the judge's bench, then Semi nodded to Silver and the bailiff, Crimson. "We can begin now. Please bring in the prisoners, gentlemen."

They nodded, then walked to the door. Silver peered inside, spoke a moment, then walked to his place to record the transactions. Crimson held the door open as mechs began to appear. Sentinel Prime led with Proteus, Decimus, Contrail and Ratbat behind him. They entered and took their seats in the area just behind the defense table where their attorneys turned to speak with them.

Coln-2 and his team sat at the other table waiting for things to begin. It had taken literally years to assemble their case, find witnesses, achieve access to databases and other information both from incoming ships and Cybertron. It had been laborious, tedious and necessary. A culture and people who did not examine the crimes that occurred in their midst were prone to repeat them. No one wanted that to happen, least of all Optimus Prime.

Prowl and his co-judges sat quietly, then Semi leaned forward. "Call the court to order, Bailiff."

Crimson turned to the prisoners, their counsel and the prosecutors. "All gathered, the court is now in session. Observe the conduct protocols or be removed. The right honorable Commander Prowl and their honors Semi and No-A are presiding." He moved to the door to stand with a guard, one of several around the room.

Prowl stood. "I am Commander Prowl, SIC to the Prime of Cybertron, Mars and the Cybertronian Empire wherever our people exist. I have been asked by the Prime of Cybertron to officiate these preliminary hearings and make note of those things that require his attention. I carry the Prime's Brief of Oversight and will carry concerns and points of law forward for his attention. He is currently on Cybertron on important tasks that require his personal attention. Rather than postpone this hearing again, I was asked to attend and preside in his place.

"Attorney General Barron will attend to the points of law that arise overall and Counselor Blackstone will manage the overall condition of this proceeding for the defense. Coln-2 carries the Prime's Brief in relation to the prosecution. All points of law that cannot be settled here will be brought to Optimus Prime with full audio and visual presentation for him to decide in consultation with the Matrix. This will be held in the manner of all hearings of its kind in full compliance with the laws and procedures of Cybertron. Clerk, please begin." Prowl sat, his face devoid of outward emotion. What he felt inside he kept to himself.

Silver stood. "I would like any further petitions and other pleadings that may be outstanding so I might enter them into the record."

Two were added, data wafers given to him by assistants to the defense counsels. He entered them, consulted the list, then turned to the judges. "There are several petitions to drop charges against the defendants and discharge them from their holdings. Sentinel Prime has the first one."

Prowl nodded. Silver turned to the defendant's table. "Mr. Bosley, you may begin."

Bosley, a very smart attorney from Capital City who had been high caste, very smart and very snooty stood. Eons on the run living rough had beaten a lot of the stupid out of his system but he still had his moments. Caste Court had taken most of the high caste aggression out of him but he was still a work in progress. "Your honors, I would like to petition the court to dismiss the charges against my client for a number of reasons. First, the evidence against him for the charges that were made is insufficient to hold him. We are concerned that this is more a vendetta than an actual proceeding against someone who we contend is innocent of the charges.

"Secondly, Sentinel Prime was a head of state, had many difficult decisions to make and therefore because of his status has the presumption of immunity for whatever you now feel needs addressed. The Senate made most of the decisions. As head of state, Sentinel was more a figure head than actual architect. It is unreasonable for him to bear full responsibility for all that might have happened and has been alleged here.

"Our second petition for dismissal pertains to the status of who actually is Prime now. Sentinel didn't die. Sentinel is therefore still Prime. It is in his powers to grant pardons and therefore, he grants himself pardon as per the authority of the Primal Charter and war time powers granted to him to manage the unrest of the population during the time historically known as The Great Exodus and The Fall. Given that he never relinquished the Matrix voluntarily, we shall challenge Optimus Prime's status as Prime of Cybertron. If he isn't the Prime, he has no authority over my client and thus, he needs to be released from custody."

The three judges listened without comment or expression. Inside, Prowl was seething. Optimus Prime was the true and only Matrix bearer. He himself had been there when the Matrix chose Optimus over Megatron, essentially igniting the war that destroyed their world. Optimus was the Matrix Bearer and the petition was a blasphemous affront to his sensibilities. Of course, he kept it from his face.

"Do you wish to submit more petitions or is this the only two?" Silver asked from the Clerk's desk in front of the judge's bench.

"We ask for a petit jury should we fail to achieve our goals with the petitions," Bosley said as he checked his datapad. "We believe that more audials hearing what is presented increases Sentinel's chance to prevail against the accusations."

"Very well. This will be a Primal Hearing under closed conditions. A petit jury is allowed under certain conditions given that Primal Hearings usually concern matters of the gravest consequences for our people. You also understand that Prime can veto that request without comment," Silver asked.

"We do know. We want to have a counterpoint to the Prime due to their long history and their conflict of point of view and objectives. We would require numbering at least 12," Bosley replied.

Silver nodded. "Very well. I refer the petitions to you, your honors."

It was silent as Prowl consulted swiftly with Prime, the three of them listening in on the line as he gave his instructions to the panel. Then they discussed it together, the three judges present going over the fine points of the law that applied. When they were finished Prowl stood. "I would like you, Blackstone and Barron to listen and apply your thoughts to the decisions we have made regarding these petitions. We also included Optimus Prime in our discussion."

Both mechs nodded and agreed. Prowl looked at Bosley, then Sentinel. Sentinel was sitting in a relaxed manner that he could effect when he was cornered, one that made one think he had a back door to every trap. Prowl wasn't fooled. "Mr. Bosley, it is the opinion of this panel in consultation with Optimus Prime and the Matrix that your petition to dismiss be denied. I am sure you received the notice yesterday that the data to be used for the trial is being finalized and will be delivered to you this afternoon." He glanced at Coln-2 who nodded. "The delay was caused by the manner in which the information had to be restored. Most of the data comes from Cybertron and the big databases there both professional and personal that have survived. Some of the data had to be rebuilt but all of it, first in the damaged format and the same repaired will be given to you. We give you both in case you wish to test the restorations with your own experts.

"It is unfortunate that its taken this long and the court is ready and willing to hold off the actual trials so you can have as long as you need to sort through it and decide how you will proceed. We are having this hearing now to preserve time lines. Given that we are under modified martial law and that the Matrix and its charter give Optimus Prime latitude to dispense with the time lines, we are attempting to preserve the rights of the accused against great obstacles anyway.

"Given that Sentinel Prime was the head of state and thus all that happened during that time is his ultimate responsibility because of that status, the petition to dismiss for those reasons is denied. The humans have a saying that 'the buck stops here'. It means that no matter what happens, no matter how much you might want to pass responsibility … the 'buck' if you will ... in the end the leader of the enterprise is always ultimately responsible. It is reasonable to hold the Senate also culpable of the outcome of your joint rule but Sentinel Prime as Matrix Bearer had all the authority and power necessary to make a different outcome. He is responsible for what happened and how much and to what degree will be sorted out at trial. Your first petition is denied.

"As for your second which asserts that Sentinel in essence is still Prime because he didn't die and didn't formally relinquish the Matrix, that petition is denied. I have asked Alpha Trion to appear to discuss the chain of custody of the Matrix along with Lauren and Lady Sela. Bailiff, please call them in," Prowl said turning to the big mech as he stood by the door leading to the cells beyond.

Crimson walked to the main door, leaned out, then pulled it back. Lauren, Lady Sela and Alpha Trion entered. They walked to the front of the courtroom, then paused. Prowl nodded respectfully to the three. "Thank you for coming. We are in need of your expertise." He looked at the group in the room. "I would ask that we agree that the three called are expert witnesses for the topic at hand. Any disagreement?"

No one disagreed.

Prowl sat down again. "Thank you for coming. We have a point of discussion that requires your expertise and knowledge. There is disagreement about who holds the Matrix. Mr. Bosley … please put your argument to our experts."

Bosley nodded to Prowl, then bowed to the three who turned to face him, all of them pointedly turning away from Sentinel. Alpha barely escaped Sentinel's grasp and had been harassed and placed in house arrest until he could escape. Sela was imprisoned along with Lauren before they were rescued by a small sect that held them to be sacred vessels of The One. "I ask you to consider if Optimus is truly the bearer of the Matrix. Sentinel Prime never surrendered it. He was Prime then and still is in our estimation because he never voluntarily surrendered it. He was deeply wounded and not of a mind to make decisions. Therefore, we believe that Optimus … Orion Pax is not the legal prime and therefore has no jurisdiction to make decisions about this and all other situations regarding the Primeship. Sentinel didn't relinquish the Matrix, thus he is the rightful Prime, not Optimus."

It was silent a moment, then the three glanced at each other. It was tense as they discussed the situation together, then turned back to Prowl. Alpha stepped closer. "It is up to the Matrix to make the decision who bears it. It is the emblem and anchor of Primus and The One among The People. It is a promise from both that They are with us and will guide us through whatever travail appears through the efforts of the Prime. Sentinel was a place holder as was Nominus and Nova. I will be blunt about that. They were never the first pick but rather one who would maintain the Matrix until the one who was destined came along to claim it."

The other two nodded. "I have witnessed the choosing of four of the Primes who have borne the Matrix. The Matrix chooses. What it chooses cannot be undone," Sela said. "You are not the Prime, Sentinel," she said turning to the prisoner who looked at her with growing irritation. "It doesn't matter if you were hurt and had no say. If the Matrix wanted you to continue it would have made it so. You were only to bear it for so long before it was possible for Orion Pax to assume what was waiting for him all along." She looked at the others, then Prowl. "We do not concur with the conclusions of the defendant, Commander."

"No. We do not agree," Lauren said.

"Then given the Primal Charter and all matters relating to the Matrix is it possible for a Matrix bearer to pardon themselves from any wrong doing they might commit in the performance of their duties?" Prowl asked. "There is a lot of power and latitude in a cursory reading of the document. What is your opinion of the 'presumption of immunity' for a Prime because of the Matrix?"

Lauren considered that. "There is no presumption of immunity for a Prime. Primes bear the Matrix which is a direct tie to Primus and The One. The presumption is that they have and exhibit deep integrity, courage, wisdom and dignity. The presumption is of an individual who is exemplary in their behavior and thought. To think that the Matrix is a get-out-of-jail pass would be to blaspheme the Matrix. A Prime leads The People with integrity rather than uses the Matrix as an excuse to get away with misbehaving."

"It is not part of the Primal Charter for the Matrix Bearer to use the Matrix to pardon themselves when they act poorly. It would defeat the purpose," Alpha said.

"Thank you. Questions, Mr. Bosley?" Prowl asked. "Coln-2?"

Coln stood. "There is no presumption of immunity then. Ever? Is there precedent for it in history?"

"There has been times when it would have been helpful to a Prime to assert it but I do not recall anyone ever doing it. I have seen them act like they had it. You, Sentinel have had that attitude but it is not part of the history and practice of any Primes I have seen and I have seen them all," Alpha said.

"Then in your opinion … Prime was legally and properly declared Prime?" Prowl asked.

All three nodded. "If it wasn't to be it wouldn't have happened. It would appear that It was aware of your machinations, Sentinel. It would have been more helpful for you had you been more worthy of it," Lauren said.

"Thank you for coming," Prowl said. The three bowed, then walked out of the room. Prowl sat down. "Your first two petitions are denied. Your request for a petit jury will be granted."

Bosley glanced at Sentinel, then walked to his chair to sit. Sentinel wasn't happy.

"Caster, please speak to the needs and desires of Proteus," Silver said.

Caster, a young energetic attorney stood. "Thank you. I am asking that the charges against my client be dismissed given the following circumstances. Proteus was a member of the Senate but only one of many voices. It is our contention that the record will not show that he voted to perpetuate any of the charges that have been assigned to him. Proteus was a member of a number of committees that managed finances and programs that had nothing to do about the war, the Clampdown or any of the other admittedly excessive programs that came from the Senate."

A snicker behind them drew their attention to a contemptuously grinning Ratbat. Proteus stared at him with contempt of his own, then turned back to the matter at hand. It was silent, then Caster continued. "We are aware of the idea of collective guilt. It would be a travesty to include Proteus into the equation when he wasn't part of the decision making process. He was a bureaucrat and did his part, but he had no direct hand in the problematic policies of the regimes of the three Primes he served. We would also like to have a petit jury if our requests are denied. My client is ready to stand for anything that he did that was unlawful or improper. But he isn't willing to accept the idea that for the major features of Sentinel's regime he has a price to pay for them."

Prowl nodded, then huddled with Semi and No-A. It was silent and tense for a moment, then Prowl turned to them. "It is the duty of this court to present evidence that proves to a reasonable degree Proteus was a part of the abuses and atrocities that led to The Fall. Given that Proteus was a bureaucrat which is a designation that is disputable … he was a senator after all … he is still held responsible for the actions of the body to which he belonged. There is case law that provides for such considerations if I am clear, Barron."

Barron nodded. "There is. The humans call this the Nuremberg defense. It states that even if you didn't issue the orders that made bad things happen you were still guilty as part of a corrupt or predatory unit. Following orders is not a defense. We have the same distinction in case law and I will have it provided to everyone."

Blackstone listened. "It would be helpful to ascertain the exact status of each of the defendants in this proceedings to either curtail or promote the positions of counsel. If you can ascertain that Proteus held status that made it impossible for him to note that things were happening that contributed to atrocities then you have firmer ground to stand upon, though it will be difficult to pass by the courts. Being an oblivious bureaucrat in a killing machine is not enough by itself to exculpate you from responsibility."

Caster nodded, then turned to Prowl. "I would like to have my client freed from this group if nothing else. I wouldn't like him to face a hearing with the others."

Prowl considered that, tapped into Prime who was crawling through debris near a small town near the equator as well as Semi and No-A. He looked at Caster who he had discussed other business with, someone he found to be goodhearted and dedicated. "I grant your request to be tried separately and the request for a petit jury. I deny your petition to have charges dropped. There is ample case law to proceed forward. Thank you, Mr. Caster."

The young kid glanced at Proteus who nodded to him, then bowed to Prowl. "Thank you, your honors."

Then it was time to hear from the counsels of Ratbat and Decimus.

-0-TBC 6-4-16 **edited 6-18-16**

Autocorrect changed petit (small) jury to petite (small as in slim, short) jury. LOL! I love autocorrect. :D

ESL

exculpate: To free someone from blame or fault

culpable: responsible

NOTE: Someone mentioned that Orion was in trouble being suspended for three days. He is. He joins the class for their trips about including the Temple, but goes to a special classroom to work with behavioral specialists for the rest of the time. Lunch, P.E. and such are the exceptions. Next time, he goes to the Central Office and the classroom there, special activities be damned. :D:D:D

exculpate: to free from guilt, blame or responsibility.

NEWS FROM THE NEW TF MOVIE: Lennox and Epps are going to be back. Lennox is a Lt. Colonel. Megatron is back. I will tell you more when I figure it out. There is supposed to be a medic showing up to 'replace' Ratchet but I can't find out who. REPLACE RATCHET!? As if.


	166. Chapter 166

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 166)

-0-In a courtroom in Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The attorneys for Ratbat and Decimus stood, then bowed to the judges. They were also Missionaries and took on tough cases because they also did on Cybertron during The Fall. They had been jailed in their efforts to ensure that even complete slaggers got as fair a shake as possible in the massive corruption of Cybertron at that time. They did so now too.

"Your honor, I am Kel and I represent Decimus. This is my partner, Daro and he represents Ratbat. We are asking first of all that they be tried separately. They both have separate issues that we believe require separate attention. Although there are similar charges for all five of the defendants, my client has issues involving the private sector that I would like to address out of the influence of the others," Kel said.

Prowl nodded. "That will be allowed."

"Thank you," Kel said with relief. "I would like to ask that Decimus be given a full psychological profiling so that I can present all the information necessary to ensure that you understand him and his motivations before you make any decision regarding his culpability or future."

Prowl who was linked in to Prime, No-A and Semi and heard their suggestions nodded. "I will inform Jarro to undertake the proper testing immediately. Decimus, it is in your best interests to answer the questions and take the tests very seriously. Your attorney is working hard for your benefit and it would be completely foolish of you to work against him."

Decimus who was staring at Prowl with anger nodded. "I don't need a lecture, Prowl. I am aware of the consequences facing me in this kangaroo court."

Kel turned to his client. "It does not advance your cause to be rude, Decimus. I have told you to produce the proper decorum in court. Please obey."

Decimus looked at the mid caste attorney with anger, then he nodded. A look of deflation crossed his face. "As you wish, Kel."

It was a remarkable thing to hear Prowl thought. He nodded to Kel. "I will have Jarro contact you, Kel."

"Thank you, Commander. I would ask for a petit jury as well. I am unconcerned about the make up of the jury. I believe that we can present a good case for my client no matter who is included. Things and times have changed, your honors. I am trusting in the good of the new paradigm to allow a jury to listen to the facts and act accordingly," Kel said earnestly.

"You are a fool, Kel," Ratbat said as he stood beside Decimus with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk of amusement on his face.

"Ratbat, cease your commentary. It does you no good here," Semi said sharply.

"I don't believe good happens here, Semi," Ratbat countered.  
Who would know better about slag than you, Rat-face," Decimus replied.

"Gentlemen, cease your bickering or I will have you brigged for a decaorn," Prowl replied. Both settled. "Continue, Kel."

"I am going to present evidence for my client. I ask for nothing more than a mental health evaluation and a petit jury, your honor. Thank you, sirs," Kel said, then bowed.

Prowl nodded back. "Litmus?"

"Sir," Litmus said nodding his helm. "I am representing Ratbat who is only moderately cooperative. I would ask for the same arrangement for Ratbat and hope that it is a majority of micro-mini and mini-con membership. I am asking for a jury of his peers. Given the spectacular contempt that the system granted to Seekers and mini-cons, it would be helpful for a number of them to be part of the jury that hears his charges. I don't believe it will relieve him of worry but it would provide an audience that can understand more closely what he faced in his career."

Prowl considered that, then glanced at the Clerk of Court, Silver. "Silver, please tell me about the process of gathering individuals for petit juries."

Silver turned in his chair to look at the judges. "We have all of the population from sub adult to the elderly in the jury computer. We ask the computer to randomly pick out a pool of a couple dozen to hundreds for the attorneys to review and choose for juries. They are chosen randomly but if you order it we can search selectively. Mini-cons can be chosen if ordered. I am going to choose for each of the juries a list of 500 individuals for selection or rejection for the attorneys. It might take a lot of lists to find enough jurors who can set aside their experiences and feelings to judge the defendants fairly and impartially."

Prowl nodded. "We have decided to compromise. We ask for half the jury for Ratbat to be mini-con."

Litmus nodded. "Thank you, sir. We have no other requests."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Prowl replied. "The last defendant is Contrail."

Contrail's attorney stood, then let the four pass back to their seats. He walked to the podium and glanced back at Contrail. That figure stood and moved to wait next to Partner, his attorney. Partner was a high caste mech who had been a dissident in the movement to free Cybertron from slavery and despair. Partner nodded respectfully. "Your honors, I am asking for a jury as well and as many Seekers as its possible to place on the jury. I want a panel that has some understanding of the psychological pressures and point of view of a Seeker given the life experiences of that frame. I would ask for a psychological profile of my client as well. I would like a full understanding by the jury and by Prime of my client and his motivations."

Prowl nodded. "Very well. Silver, please forward these two requests to Jarro for processing."

Silver nodded. "I will."

Prowl watched them return to their seats. He glanced at the others, then arose. "Your conditions will be formalized and sent to your attorneys. Thank you for your attendance. You may go."

The prisoners got up slowly, then walked with the bailiff to the door that led away. The attorneys bowed, then walked out together. Prowl sat back, then glanced at the others. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Semi grinned slightly. "No but bring them on."

Prowl smirked slightly, then looked at Silver. "Please, the next cases."

The clerk moved to the door, then peered inward. "We need the next group, Crimson." He walked back, sat and by that time the door was opened the big mechs up next began to file in. They were some of the nephews, sons and daughters of the five individuals that had just been heard.

-0-On the street

Shim stood at the light waiting for the pedestrian crossing sign to change. He was heading for home after shift. Life was good. He and Shar had been hired at Specialty Fabrication-Optics, Fiber and Specialty Conducting. They worked the same shift but recently Shar had stayed home to take care of their second son, a tiny mech named Aki after a crater on this very planet. They had gone to the Well to get him this time and he was tiny. Micro mini-con small. They worshiped the ground he hovered over, he and his brother, Orion, taking turns to carry him about and show him the new world they never believed existed for anyone like them.

They had told the Prime they were infiltrators and he had been incredibly merciful. They were welcome and had taken up their new life with gusto. Shar had a bent for making things with light, creating a sideline for the craft shops of Mars. Her work had been featured in the Autobot Daily News since it was a nearly lost art and because Autobot City Daily News was downloaded to the internet on Earth there was a clamor for her works. They had discussed the situation and put in a request to start a business making these intricate and beautiful pieces full time. They had just been informed they would have a shop in Bern.

Right now, they were going through the process signing this and making requests for that to get a supply of raw materials for Shar. She blew the glass, worked the designs and created the pieces. He was learning to mix colors so that the delicate lights would be remarkable in their brilliantly colored intricacy. They would work together and the best part of all, the big shop they were given had space for a corner for their children.

He crossed at the lights with dinner in a bag in his hold. There was also a toy for his little boy, a ring with several little tokens on it, fairy tale figures from Cybertronian children fables. He thought how his sons would only know peace. They would have what he and Shar could provide and someday when they were old enough They would go to the University. They would excel and both would watch their boys graduate. They would enjoy their kids beyond anything they could have imagined and help them get to where they wanted to go.

This was the life they dreamed of long ago on Cybertron, the life Megatron promised but was never going to deliver. It was clear now that this was so. It had been obvious forever but somehow they never saw it. They only saw hatred for the rich and paybacks. Megatron was the vehicle to achieving this they were led to believe so they did his bidding. Only here, only in the slow unwinding that all of the Decepticon residents went through were they able to spot the lie.

He crossed the street again, then headed for the underground station nearby. He would be home in moments and then when the door closed his world would be complete. He disappeared downward in the late afternoon rush disappearing into the mob.

-0-At the courthouse

Rockwell and Periodic entered the room along with six other relatives and family friends of Sentinel, Proteus and Decimus. They walked to their seats, then sat. They were represented by the same attorney, Howitzer, a very smart and tenacious advocate for his clients. Coln-2 watched them enter, then nodded to Silver. He was ready.

Silver looked at Howitzer. "Are you ready, counselor?"

"I am, Silver," he replied. He was high caste, understood the paradigm and had adapted. He was a very expensive 'fixer' on Cybertron … a mech who high castes hired to 'fix' their stupid slag. He was very, very good at it.

Silver nodded to the judges. Prowl arose. "I am Prowl, SIC to the Prime of Cybertron. He is currently attending to several hundred things that require his attention. Therefore, I am here to represent him in pre-trial for Primal Hearings. You will proceed accordingly, counselors." He sat again.

"Do you have anything more you wish to file with the court, Howitzer?" Silver asked.

"I would like to have my clients free pending trial. I am aware that there are 45 individuals picked up during the migration that are on hold pending trial. I would like to have them released to the general public. I am also amenable to some type of monitoring device but not to continued incarceration." He looked at his datapad. "All of my filings are there but that one. I will give it to you now." He walked to Silver and handed him a data wafer. Returning, he sat down in front of the sullen mob behind him.

Prowl took the datapad from Silver and huddling with Semi and No-a noted the requests. They chatted internally, then Prowl arose datapad in servo. "I am going to deny your request for them to be released. They were a very big danger in the migration that we were receiving. They caused a disturbance without a thought to the burden it put on us working to help retrieve our people, many of whom were at death's door. They earned their spot and until we sort out them and their intentions toward the Prime and this colony, they are fine where they are. We are under modified martial law and could have been even more restrictive than we are now."

"They would have data trackers, sir," Howitzer replied.

"We have gone that route before and found it unsatisfactory in maintaining security for our colony and people. Your clients are the relatives of some of our most dangerous prisoners and there is little expectation that they will abide by the rules of the colony when they didn't in the migration. We have had civil unrest and violence from former high caste individuals in the past to base our current system upon. We will not have it again," Prowl said.

"Former high castes," one of the defendants said with a slight smirk. "Former."

"Yes, former. The System of Exception is outlawed here and those who wish to revive it will be arrested for fomenting rebellion and treason," Prowl said coldly.

It was silent, then Howitzer turned to his charges. They had a conversation off line, then he turned back. "I would ask the court to discount that comment. It was ill advised and we rebuke it."

"So do we, Howitzer. I would suggest that you fill in your clients on the new rules of the road. We will not allow anyone to endanger the peace our people have here. They stay put," Prowl said with finality. He looked at the datapad. "I will allow a petit jury but the composition is disreputable."

"We ask for 'former' high castes, Commander, so they can come with insight into the minds, thoughts and actions of my clients. I would ask that this be granted."

"We do not refer to caste here. The citizenry are listed without caste in the databases that we use," Prowl replied.

"Surely you keep a listing of castes, Prowl," a big mech who was the adopted 'son' of Sentinel Prime. "It would be absurd that you would think we would believe otherwise."

Prowl stared at the mech, a tall wealthy ne'er do well by the name of Westrian. Prowl only knew of him peripherally. Adoptions of individuals of all ages among the high castes were printed in the daily newspapers on Cybertron and if they were notable enough and this one was, they would be broadcast. Westrian was a very wealthy mech thanks to dear old dad.

"You do your case no favors with remarks like that, Westrian," Prowl said. He looked at Howitzer. "You may have a petit jury but I cannot guarantee a favorable caste composition. Just asking for that violates the rules of the colony and the prohibition of the System."

Howitzer sat back regarding Prowl evenly. "Very well. We take our chances with the caveat that we withdraw our request if the jury is too … unfavorable."

Prowl looked at the smoldering prisoners. "A jury merely advises the Prime, giving him more points of view by which to make his decision. However, the decision is his alone and final, jury or no."

They stared daggers at Prowl who stared back calmly. Howitzer shrugged. "Very well."

Prowl sat. "You are remanded to the prison pending trial. Until then, remember that good behavior is rewarded here. Bad will not be tolerated no matter who your atar is." He nodded to Crimson.

The bailiff came to them. "Come on. Let's go."

They got up smoldering with outrage and walked with Crimson to the door and beyond. It would continue until Prowl held meetings with all of the prisoners in this group, 45 mechs and femmes who were related to some of the worst war criminals and profiteers in Cybertronian history. It would be a long afternoon.

TBC 6-5-16 **edited 6-6-16**

NOTES

I hear you, Leoness. Michael Bey is a … BAD ONE!

:D:D:D


	167. Chapter 167

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 167)

-0-Later that afternoon in Ops Center

Prime walked in, then sat down at the center table next to Prowl. "How did it go?"

"Its all finished. All of them proclaim their innocence, most of them wanted a high caste jury and none of them were contrite at all." Prowl fell silent a moment. "You know … you can have them tried in Caste Court ..."

"I thought about that but I doubt they want to have Ironhide's family in charge of their futures," Prime said with a slight grin.

Prowl smirked. "I will send an email giving them the choice. It might be fun."

"Keep me in the loop," Prime said as he arose. "I'm going to be in my office." He reached down and picked up the box holding Solus. She was sitting up with her dollies at the moment and showering her gigantic father with giant smiles. "I need an adviser," Optimus said as he walked toward the door.

Prowl smirked as they disappeared from view. "And I don't?" he muttered with a grin. He turned back to the job at hand.

-0-At the Prison again

They sat in their barracks playing cards. They were dispersed through two of the big barracks inside the compound where 'special cases' were kept. Periodic and Rockwell along with twenty-two others lived in the barracks which though snug could hold that many. The other twenty-one were in a barracks across the way. Down the row of highly secured and fenced barracks areas were the ones that held the Stunticons and a number of other highly dangerous Decepticons. It was hard to miss them because they liked to rag on the high castes whenever they saw them outside. The Stunticons were the worst for it though the others like to mock them too.

"What do you think about the hearings coming up? How many eons will we get for a sentence?" Rotor asked. He was a nephew of Proteus. Rockwell was an adopted son of Sentinel Prime. The others around the table were Holo, another adopted nephew of Proteus, Westrian who was related to Sentinel Prime as well, Element who was a son of Decimus along with an actual son of Decimus, Ming and the last but not least, Windbreak, an actual son of Contrail. They had returned from the hearing and had generated enough rage among them to power a city. The others were having their turn in their hearings so they were the only ones here at the moment.

"I think we're doomed. I heard that Traachan and Hobbes are here doing three or four year sentences for daring to live their convictions," Rotor said.

"Convicted for having and following your convictions," Westrian said bitterly. "This place is going to be on us from step one."

"I heard that when they began to organize they were hauled into Caste Court," Periodic said. "Someone in a cell at the courthouse near mine said so."

They considered that. "There are Praxian Elites here?" Element asked with surprise.

"There are a number of them. I don't know who they are. Just that there were several," Periodic replied. "I heard that it didn't go well. The Congregation was against reinstating The System. I heard that the Praxians affirmed their will."

"Too bad we weren't there. I wonder if there's any benefit to be had talking to the Praxians?" Rockwell asked. "Maybe we can get an idea of what's what around here if we talked to them."

"You would have to tell the Warden, then its up to her," Element said as he drew more cards. Rockwell arose, walked to the communications device and sent an email to the Warden. Then he sat down again to play cards. They would play and grumble for most of the afternoon, then Rockwell would receive a reply before dinner. The Praxians would be delighted to talk to them.

-0-Dinner

Ironhide grinned at the infants as they sat around the table eating their dinner. It was peaceful and everyone was telling great stories of school. That is, regular school. Orion was informing them about jail school.

"Ada, I go to there with the new shes. They doing with me all stuff. I go and doing this," he said mimicking something that could be any number of things. "Then I doing this."

Everyone watched with interest, then Praxus looked at Ironhide. "Atar, why is Orion not in school with me?"

Ironhide grinned slightly. "He's in a program for troublemakers. He's got two more orns, then he's back with you."

Everyone looked at Orion who glanced up, then smiled brilliantly at the attention. Half the food in his mouth fell out but he crammed it back in. Choking, gagging and laughter greeted that. **"I GO TO NEW KOOL! I LOVE NEW KOOL!"**

"How many kids in your new school?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Me. Han, the bad one. That it," Orion said with a slight frown. "I don't like bad one."

"Nice sentence structure, terrible sentiment," Ratchet said with a smirk. "What's this I hear about you going to the prison tonight?"

"I have to go with the others. Someone wants to speak to the Praxian Elites in town. They obviously don't know its us but we're going to give them advice," Ironhide said with a grin.

"I want to be there too," Ratchet said. "I'll have the babysitter come long enough for me to go too."

"What about the family watching them?" Ironhide asked as he pushed Prowler back into his seat from where he was hanging over to share his dinner roll with Spot.

"Club night," Ratchet said with a grin. "Your ada is going too. Apparently its a study group for The Chronicles of Primus. Turbine started it and its pretty fun from what I hear. My elders are all going," Ratchet said.

"Fun? I can see a lot of words to describe that but fun?" Ironhide asked.

"Party poop," Ratchet said. **"WHO WANTS DESSERT!?"**

Everyone did.

-0-Later that evening

They gathered on the street corner across from their tower. Raptor, Blackjack, Hard Drive, Ironhide and Ratchet, then turned to the Metro Station and a short but convoluted ride to the prison station. They exited, walked to the Command Center and gathered with Gee-Gee who wanted to be there too. She grinned. "What a surprise. You came too."

Ratchet grinned. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Me either," Gee-Gee said. "I had them brought in. They're in the big conference room. You and I can watch through the wall, Ratchet."

They followed Gee-Gee to the wing where conferences and meetings were held in the recently expanded facility. Pausing by the door, she hit the switch and the normal wall suddenly became transparent. They could see in but no one could see out. She turned to them with a grin. "They think you will be helpful to their point of view. Poor things."

Hard Drive grinned. "I haven't been part of a Caste Court in eons. This might be fun." He turned to the others. "I am the final say. I won't say anything. I'll listen. You two," he said nodding to Blackjack and Raptor, "ask questions, answer what you can and you, infant," he said turning to Ironhide, "you will be a strong silent brooding presence. Do they know any of us by sight?"

"I never saw them and I wasn't in the court room. They were gathered up by Springer and his mechs," Ironhide said. "If they know me at all I'll be surprised. We never mixed with that crowd."

Hard Drive nodded. "Well, let's go in the right order and do this thing."

The others nodded, then Raptor walked to the door. Blackjack followed, then Ironhide and finally Hard Drive. They would enter in order of caste rank based on age precedent with the most powerful member entering last. Raptor opened the door, then stepped inside, his huge black brooding appearance dangerous and fierce. They all entered filling the room with their size, then turned to Hard Drive. Ironhide being youngest pulled a chair for his great grand appa who sat down without a word. The others stood on either side of Hard Drive deferring to his age and status in the group.

The eight mechs, Rockwell, Periodic, Rotor, Ming, Holo, Westrian, Element and Windbreak had stood up when they entered and continued to do so, waiting to be allowed to sit. Even among the high castes there were ranks and rules. Raptor stared at them, then nodded. "I am Raptor of Praxus, General of the Army. My family, all of them general officers are here. General Hard Drive of Praxus has precedence. You wish to speak to us."

Rockwell nodded, bowing his helm to the higher ranking figures before them. "I wish to do so. I am concerned about the situation here as it stands. All of us are. There appears to be rules against The System of Exception and we cannot understand why."

:I bet you don't, slagger: Ironhide muttered to the others over the internal link.

:Settle yourself, infant: Hard Drive said as he sat without expression. He was smaller than his son and grandsons. He was tall, about 23 feet but slimmer and less the behemoth that the others were. He was older and of a different generation, thus his form was lighter and more agile. He was strong, extremely dangerous in hand-to-hand combat especially in melee circumstances and a crack shot. He was smart, tactical and unflappable. He was also a very legendary general of the army back in the orn and had raised his son and grandsons to have a different view of life and other individuals than the usual high castes. Among high castes, there were none higher than the military Praxians with Hard Drive holding the highest status of all including every single person in the colony. Even Prime.

"Explain your concerns," Raptor replied evenly.

They glanced at each other, then Rockwell shrugged slightly. "You understand. There are rules … ways of doing things that made Cybertron great. They aren't allowed here. You can be tried for treason for even thinking of bringing back The System."

"That is true," Raptor replied. As second most senior he led the discussion. "The Prime is not in favor of The System. He never was and he never will be in favor of it."

"Some of us are relatives of members of the Council of Ancients and the Elders. Some of us are related to the most powerful of the senators that ever served on Cybertron. Prime bears the Matrix at their pleasure. If they require it back he has to return it," Element said. "It was done before. Nothing prevents it from happening now. Surely you can't be happy with the way things are here? Surely as Praxian Elite you want the old way of life back."

It was silent, almost too silent, then Hard Drive spoke. "We serve the Prime as soldiers. We have had to allow some things because of our oaths to the army. What we feel about The System has no bearing on that. That we want it back ourselves is of no consequence."

Raptor quashed a smirk, then turned to the others ostensibly to confer with his father off line. He winked at them as he bent down to whisper to Hard Drive. Then he stood upright and turned to them. "We don't allow our personal feelings to get in the way of our duty to our people. The System is not allowed here by Primal Decree. That is the short of it for us."

"But you agree with us," Periodic asked.

"It is moot. I have no problem with The System. But Prime is Prime. There will be no system as long as that is a fact," Hard Drive said.

-0-Outside in the hall

"Those fraggers," Ratchet said with a smile. "Prime better watch his back."

Gee-Gee grinned. "Remind me never to play poker with them."

-0-Inside

The others sat intently watching Hard Drive and the three huge mechs with him. "We have relatives on the outside. They can help us retrieve the Matrix. Once that's done we can choose another Prime and give it to them. They can then reinstate The System. We did it before. We can do it again," Westrian said.

Hard Drive regarded them. "Some of your relatives are priests in the Temple. You might find that they have moved on from the past. Some of them are very great allies to the Prime."

"What about you? Are you very great allies too?" Rockwell asked.

It was silent for a moment. "We gave our oath to serve the Prime and Cybertron. We don't break oaths. You should know that about us," Hard Drive replied.

"We would need to talk to our relatives. Prime won't allow it. Can you rectify that?" Rockwell asked.

"We could," Hard Drive said. "You would foment revolution then? Overtake the colony and Cybertron to re-institute a system that everyone hates? Is that it?"

They stared at him, then Rockwell nodded. "We would. This way is slag. Nothing is going to get done. The System made us great. We need to restore things the way they were."

"The people won't go for it," Hard Drive said.

"They will do what they're told," Westrian replied coldly. "They will see."

Hard Drive stared at him, then arose. "We're leaving now."

Rockwell stood. "Will you let us see our relatives?"

Hard Drive nodded barely perceptively, then with Ironhide getting the door as junior member of the group they all walked out in the proper order, Hard Drive first, then Raptor, Blackjack and Ironhide following. The door closed behind them. Everyone including Gee-Gee and Ratchet turned to watch and listen to the eight mechs inside. They turned to each other, then Periodic spoke. "Do you trust them? They ruled with the Prime in the lasts Caste Court. I don't know if you can trust them."

"They ruled that way because the high castes spoke against the topic," Westrian said. "The People will obey whoever has the Matrix."

"Who would have it if we get it back?" Periodic asked.

"Sentinel, of course," Westrian said with a slight grin. "Who else?"

Gee-Gee turned to the group. "Well, aren't they special."

Laughter broke the tension of the moment. "Warden, if you can put them back in the cage I will take this up with Prime. I think we can shake the tree and find more of the back stabbers if we play this right," Hard Drive said.

They agreed, then walked out to go back to town. It was cold and the sky was dark with a smattering of clouds blotting out the stars. It was silent as they headed for the metro station that brought them here.

"That was fun," Ratchet said as he slipped his arm through Ironhide's. "So many good looking mechs. I felt a tingle."

"That was a screw coming loose in your helm, old mech," Ironhide said. A slap on the noggin took care of that. "I think this might be a good way to gather up more riffraff. I'm guessing that's your point, Appa?"

Hard Drive nodded. "Tactics, infant. Remember your tactics."

They chatted all the way to The Fortress and a meet up with Prowl and Prime.

-0-TBC 6-6-16 edited 6-6-16 **edited 6-18-16**


	168. Chapter 168

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 168)

-0-New Jersey, USA, Earth :Second day:

Owen Harris stared at the box considering all the attempts they made to open it that ended in failure. It hadn't shown even the slightest indication of opening. The box was unmarred even when he took a hammer and chisel to the locking mechanism. It merely bounced off. Glancing at Pierre who sat nearby reading a magazine, he frowned. "This fucker is tighter than a tick."

"There might be some kind of alien password or action that opens it," Pierre 'Perry' Beliveau remarked. "It might take a special person to open it. Maybe even Prime itself."

"Then whatever is inside is really important. If it takes a Prime itself then we might have something incredibly valuable and useful inside," Owen said. He stared at the box. "Nothing in the database for their language that we have constructed explains what this says beyond 'Primus abides' and nothing in the database explains what it might be or how to open it. Maybe it requires more force than we've applied."

"Or not, Owen. What if you apply that force and it explodes? For all we know a terrible disease or bomb might exist inside. 'Primus abides'. What does that mean?" Perry asked as he arose to walk to the box. Looking it over, he sat down in a chair at the lab table where it was sitting. "What is inside? Did you shake it? What if it blows up? What if we shake it and something's triggered?" Perry asked.

"We won't be alive to regret it," Owen said with a slight grin. He picked up the box, then shook it hard. Something inside could be heard faintly as it rattled against the sides, top and bottom of the ornate box. Owen set it down, then rubbed the lock with his fingers. He traced the lines of the carvings, then the lock itself. When he did it hissed.

Startled, both men jumped up and cringed back. The hissing stopped and the box was inscrutable again. Staring at it with a bit of fear and a lot of curiosity, Owen Harris sat again. He rubbed the lines, etched carvings and then the lock area again. It hissed once more. Both froze, then Owen reached for the lid. He tugged at it, froze when something whirred inside, then raised the lid. A light inside suffused out blinding both men for a moment.

-0-On the street nearby watching a window on the second floor with advanced optics

Springer who was back and Drift sat on the hood of Drift's auto format. They were chatting together off line when a bright light filled the room where they had deducted that Owen and the box were at the moment. They felt it in their very core, the impression of vast age and wisdom. Glancing at each other, they both stood. "Do you feel it?" Springer asked in a low voice.

Drift nodded. "Old energy … I mean really old."

Springer nodded. "They must have opened the box. Slag," he said with a frown. "I better tell Prime."

-0-At Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked in from the bridge room where he transferred back to the colony. Prowl turned to him and handed a datapad over. "We have a problem."

Prime read it, then nodded. "We do."

-0-At the lab in New Jersey

They blinked, the light leaving bright spots before their eyes. Then Owen moved forward to the box. Before Pierre could recover Owen reached in to touch the object inside. He gripped it, then tried to lift it. It was massively heavy and rather big, had four sections that were wing-like and attached to a light source in the middle giving the lighted jewel in the bezel that held all together a Matrix-like appearance overall. "It's heavy. Help me," Owen said.

Perry who was fearful walked the box and peered inside. Reaching for it gingerly, the two struggled to life it out. They failed. "We need a hoist of some kind, Owen. This thing is massively heavy."

"But the box isn't. This box is as special as the relic. Come on," Owen said lifting the box easily. "Let's go to the machine shop. There's a hoist there." He turned to walk to the door and as he did Perry reluctantly followed.

-0-Outside

A big truck drove up and parked across the street from Drift, Arcee, Elita and Springer. A big man got out followed by a smaller one with unmistakable features. It was Optimus and Prowl. They crossed against traffic and joined the others. "What do you have?" Optimus asked.

"Primal energy," Springer replied. "We saw a bright light up in that window," he said pointing to a second story of a big rectangle building, "then felt energy, the kind you get around the AllSpark."

"Then they have it open," Optimus said gravely as he turned to stare upward.

"We have to get it back," Prowl said equally gravely.

"We can't just go and grab it. They would be on us in seconds," Springer said.

"Not if we de-rez and appear inside. It might take a bit of math to do it but we can. Or at least I think Wheeljack said we can so long as we're close to our vehicle modes," Prowl said. "If we're too far we can't."

Prime nodded. "Prowl, plot the distance to that room. We won't be subtle. "

"Smash and grab," Drift said. "Maybe we should call the twins."

Springer snorted. "You want back up? I thought you did your share once upon a time."

"You always bring up my checkered youth," Drift said as they walked across the street to stand on a sidewalk that bordered the highly secured facility.

Prime turned to Prowl. "Are we ready to go?"

Prowl nodded. "This is close but I am unable to be precise."

"Don't worry, Prowl. I won't tell anyone but Ratchet," Springer said as they received the coordinates from the winger.

A look of withering disdain was the last thing everyone saw before they de-rezed. It was oblivion for a moment as the greatest part of their consciousness returned to their vehicle modes, then they were aware of their surroundings and their avatar bodies once more. They were standing in a brilliantly lit corridor by themselves. There were humans all over the building but not here. As they stood gaining their bearings a door nearby opened and two men stepped out, one of them carrying a box, a Temple lock box.

The pair hesitated, then stopped. "You there. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Owen Harris asked.

"Uh, we were here to do inspections. The state requires us to ensure that all of your chemicals and the like be properly labeled and warnings posted," Springer said.

Owen looked at them, then handed the box to Pierre. "So you're from which agency again?"

Springer glanced at Prime who was staring at Harris without emotion. "OSHA. Occupational Safety and Hazard Administration."

Owen stared at him, then shrugged. "The lab is that way. Check out when you leave. I want to ask your administrators some questions about a matter of worker safety."

Prime nodded, then watched as the two passed them and headed for the elevator beyond. They entered, then the doors closed. Prime glanced at Elita. "Go to the lab and find out what you can if anything. Right now we follow them." With Arcee, Drift and Springer in tow, Optimus Prime entered the elevator and began to track where the two men and the box were headed.

-0-In another room

They set the box on the table beneath an overhead winch. Pulling the hooks down, they slipped it around the pointed arms of the artifact, then locked them together. Walking to a console nearby, Owen began to program the winch to roll upward. Slowly, the artifact began to rise out of the box until it was clear. He ran the controls to make it slide along the rail overhead, then settled gently down on the table nearby. As it did the metal table creaked under the heavy weight of it.

Walking over to examine it close up, Owen marveled. It was beautiful and bigger than he thought. Taking a tape measure in hand, he began to work out its dimensions. Glancing at Perry, he said, "Get a paper to write this down. Its four feet long and two and a half wide. The central sphere is nearly ten inches across."

Pierre wrote down what Owen called out carefully on a notebook. Owen grabbed a magnifying glass to look at the device more closely. "I see tiny writing on it. Give me your phone, Perry. I want to film the glyphs then put them through the database. They might tell us what this is and what its for."

Perry dug out his phone, then handed it over. When they turned back to the implement it was different. It was smaller, the lighted feature in the central bezel was now red. "What happened? It was bigger a moment ago."

Owen picked up the tape measure and made the measurements. "You're right. Its notably smaller now. The light … the color changed."

They stared at the device, then it began to glow again. Perry dropped the notebook and pen as he continued to step back but he was too late. A brilliant flash of light enveloped them both.

-0-In the corridor outside the workshop

Prime, Drift, Springer and Arcee watched the light seep through the door's edges, then die away. They glanced at each other, then Prime gingerly gripped the door handle. Turning it gently, he pulled the door open. With a sense of dread, the three stepped inside. The artifact hung on a winch swaying gently over the table. One man was standing by the table staring at the floor in a dazed condition. Prime moved toward him, then gripped his arm. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The man stared at him, someone Prime had never seen before. Then he touched his face. "What happened?" said the voice of Owen Harris from the new face of a stranger.

Prowl had followed Elita, then with her in tow joined them, stepping through the door. He stared at the object, a figure of such legend to be considered a myth and not reality. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked with a bit of dread.

"Yes," Prime said grimly. He looked at the strange man, then asked a question he dreaded. "Who are you?"

The man looked around, then at Prime again. "I'm … I'm Owen Harris." He paused a moment, then frowned slightly. "No I'm not. I'm Pierre Beliveau."

"Oh frag," Prowl said as he shook his helm. "This is bad."

"It is. I don't know what to do about combiners who are organic." Prime turned to the device. "That is the Enigma of Combination."

It was silent as a tomb in the room.

-0-Moments later

Ratchet walked in with Percy and Wheeljack, their human avatars rather striking. Pausing beside Prowl, they stared at a very confused looking human male sitting on a chair between Arcee and Elita. He didn't seem to understand where he was. "What happened?"

"They messed with the Enigma of Combination and got burned," Springer said grimly. "That man is Pierre Beliveau and Owen Harris."

"Oh frag. They combined?" Ratchet asked with surprise.

"Much against their will. I don't think that either of the two men have two IQ points between them. But they two became as one as someone once said," Springer replied.

Prime turned to the three and motioned them over. "Tell me what you can."

Ratchet hit the figure with his scanners, then some things that were his alone developed to help him help others in his work. He digested the information, then turned to Prime. "He has two DNA patterns in him that match those of Pierre Beliveau and Owen Harris. He is confused. This combination wasn't a good thing. The Enigma can according to myth combine organics but it mostly combines their intellect and ideas so that things can happen, like technological leaps and such. It tended to combine only bio- or biomechanicals like us."

"Can it be reversed?" Prime asked with growing disquiet.

"I don't know." Perceptor looked perplexed at the admission. "We would have to take them with us."

"That would be noticed greatly," Springer said. "We're not looking at unknowns. This man, Harris, is rich, famous and full of slag."

"Then you and Drift modify your avatars to assume their places," Prime said turning to the two startled mechs. "Fill in until we find out how to reverse this condition. Perhaps the Enigma will help us there."

"I don't know, Optimus. It's called the Enigma for a reason," Elita said doubtfully.

"That's the best we can do," Prime said. "Scan the internet. Figure out all you can and assume their places."

"What about their families? Beliveau is married," Drift said with alarm.

"I dibs Harris," Springer said, then his avatar shimmered. When it settled 'Owen Harris' was back in the room again.

"You slagger," Drift said. "What if his wife wants to 'face or something?" Drift asked heatedly.

"Lie back and think of Cybertron," Ratchet said. "I can find you human 'facing manuals probably. Or maybe you can find ideas on the internet. Someone told me it was invented to showcase sex, Star Trek and strangeness."

"Frag that," Drift said to no avail.

-0-TBC 6-7-16 **edited 6-8-16**

NOTES

ESL: 'tighter than a tick' is an American expression for cheap, unwilling to share. A tick drinks blood until it swells up many times its body size. How that became an expression is beyond me but maybe it has something to do with the greed of the tick.


	169. Chapter 169

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 169) Not edited yet.

NOTE AT TOP:The Enigma of Combination or the Infinite Combinatoric are the same. They/it was/were the special feature of Nexus Prime who was the one who introduced transformation into the species. It can unify minds and it can transform individuals. (Verity Carlo in Last Stand of Wreckers series and a hint of it when a mech investigates a huge hole and sees a society obliviously changing to bio-mech. I can't remember the issue but will add it tonight when I get home. I own it) Given that a lot of the Headmasters are humans or organics, there has to be a process where they can join together in a safe and effective way. The Enigma allows this to happen. Given that there were only the two men present when they touched the Enigma, it combined them. Often, the Enigma will effect a combination against the will or even knowledge of the group or due before it. It does what it does. The Torchbearers became a combiner when they were near the Enigma. Mechanical, organic, it doesn't matter. The device works for all. The time line is that this occurs in a two day period with Prime going here and there to do his job and the team preparing the Temple box to substitute for the genuine one. They were just too late to do it. I will attempt to make this sensible, Guest. Thank you for your note.

-0- In a room in a workshop in New Jersey

"Prowl, ask Turbine if the box is ready," Prime said as he watched the two men sitting on a chair as one. The energy reading from Owen/Perry was very strange and nothing like that of most humans. There was something off. He turned to Prowl.

Prowl paused to seek the information, then turned to Prime. "He's polishing it now."

"Send for him to come. Tell him to put the agreed upon items inside it. We have to figure out this problem, then exchange them," Prime said.

"You will need the Pantheon to change this. I don't think even Perceptor and Wheeljack can fix this," Ratchet said. He glanced at them and they shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know how to communicate with the relic and to tell you the truth, Prime, just being in its proximity is enough to trigger it. If you want to become a combiner with or without your consent, stand here and watch," Wheeljack replied.

Prime nodded. "Ratchet, lower it into the box if you can. The rest of you out of here. Go outside and wait. When you finish, Ratchet, go outside in the hallway and wait for me to call upon you."

Everyone stepped out including a reluctant Prowl while Ratchet lowered the device into the box. He walked to the hallway to wait. Prime closed the box, then cleared his mind. While he did a big sturdy Topkick truck drove up outside and a good looking muscular man stepped out with a box in his servos. Turbine had arrived.

-0-Outside

"He has to talk to the Pantheon, right?" Springer asked no one in particular.

Prowl nodded. "He does."

"I didn't know that humans can combine," Drift said.

"I have seen bio-mechanical species where the organic was being overtaken by the mechanical. I am told that the species Megatron is battling is both. Apparently organics can," Prowl said as all of them waited uneasily.

Turbine drove up, then a handsome man on the big side climbed out with an ornate box in his servos. He walked to Prowl. "What do we do now?"

"Go up and find Ratchet. You will get past the desk because no one is on it. Harris cleared the decks for his progress," Prowl said.

Turbine nodded, then walked across the street to the door that would take him up to the second floor. When he reached Ratchet, he set the box down. "What happened now?" he asked.

"They opened the box. They got zapped. Where we had two, we now have one," Ratchet said with a rueful expression. "We don't know enough about the device or the humans to put them back together. I fear what the Enigma might do with them if we try to use it to rectify things."

"Oh frag," Turbine said. "Prime's with the Matrix?"

"Yeah. I just hope Nexus Prime is home to visitors," Ratchet said with a grim expression.

-0-Inside

Prime glanced at the man teetering in his chair like he was nursing the biggest hangover ever. He closed his optics down, then called on Nexus Prime to come to him or vice versa. At this moment he was ready to take anyone's advice. He felt the familiar calm energy of the Matrix, then on-lined his optics. Instead of a sandy beach or a desert Optimus found himself in the mountains. Trees were everywhere and before him lay a pool of steaming hot water. It was a natural spring and in its heated waters were colors lining the sides of the deep fissure with brilliant shades of blue, yellow, red and orange. It reflected the clouds in the blue sky overhead so he waited.

No one came nor called so he began to walk along the path that ran around its big depth and into the thick tall trees that were everywhere. It was deep and dark as the smell changed from the sulfur of the hot springs to the piney scent of the big woods all around him. He walked through a grove of fir trees, then exited onto a plain covered with mineral springs. The sulfur smell was back, the same smell of his Ada's soup. It was one of his favorite memories watching his ada make that soup.

Someone was standing in the distance, someone big and silent. He turned that way and began to thread himself through the maze of bubbling springs of boiling water. He paused, then continued onward until he was even with Nexus Prime, a massive mech with a great sense of movement even when standing completely still. "Lord Nexus … I came to speak to you about a great problem that you alone can help us solve."

"Your manners do your genitors great justice. Kudos to your family, Optimus. I have no genitors as you know," Nexus said as he turned to his brother, the thirteenth Autobot and smiled.

"They insisted. 'Manners open doors, Orion', they would say to me," Optimus replied.

"You have found my device," Nexus said.

Optimus nodded. "Some humans who do not appreciate our presence found it. It combined two of them. I need your help restoring them back to their original condition."

"I see," he replied. "It would seem they are not as smart as they thought they were. My device is no trifle to play with. It was created for our people alone, to further their well being and prosperity."

Optimus nodded. "They are young and foolish. They have good spirits and most of them are glad to be a neighbor to us."

"Is the civil war still raging? I have been remiss in paying attention. I am enamored by worlds where the environments evolve into newer and more interesting manifestations. Did you like the mineral springs? They change and reform … some of them even shoot geysers. I find it relaxing to watch them."

Optimus grinned slightly. "It is beautiful here."

"So is your colony and I have been to Cybertron. I am well pleased with the recovery." He turned to look at Prime for a moment, his expression very serious. "You have a predatory killer working there. He is a messenger. He is pure evil, his spark is dark. I cannot see his face. He hides it from even me. I do not think he has powers. Perhaps I cannot look upon that level of evil myself. He ranges from Praxus. You must curtail him. Many are those bound for the Matrix otherwise. He seeks more … how does his aura read to me? 'Interesting' prey. I believe he thinks that children would be interesting prey. I do not intrude into the affairs of others but this one I want curtailed, brother."

"Who is he?" Prime asked with deep foreboding. "Do you have any telltale marks or descriptions for me?"

"No. He is a messenger though. He ranges through the planet that way, taking lives where he goes before returning. He murdered his rival. There were two of them. He eliminated his competition. There are hundreds dead between them. Their sparks cry out for justice."

It was silent, then Prime nodded. "Thank you, brother. We have been seeking that one for a long time."

Nexus nodded. "We must call Vector to assist us and perhaps Solus to cajole him into the right path. You know him. He often forgets that universes exist. Time lords are a forgetful bunch when living on the cosmic plane." He grinned, then shuttered his optics. After a second or two the air around them shimmered producing Vector Prime and Solus. They turned to Optimus and Nexus.

"Why am I here?" Vector asked with a slightly vexed tone. "I was watching the birth of a new universe. Tell me what is what, Nexus."

"Where have you been? This is not my first request for your company," Nexus asked with a slight smirk. "Did you round him up, Solus?"

"I did," Solus said as she hugged Optimus. "How is my namesake, Optimus? I think on her often."

"She is wonderful, Lady. You should come to see her yourself," Optimus replied.

"I do," Solus replied. She grinned. "You are in need of rectifying a wrong. I can see it on your face."

"A human, two humans found the Enigma of Combination and were combined. It is imperative that they be restored to their original condition, but not after we have removed the Enigma from their possession."

"You created another Temple box and placed things inside. What I see as a solution is to take them back to before they opened it, then you, Vector, restore them to their original condition along with the help of Nexus. You control the ability to interject or not with time. You, Nexus, will restore them through the Enigma. I would suggest that you keep it afterward. The Enigma is too dangerous to have in the hands of those on the material plane. You are the only one I trust to keep it safe, Optimus, so I believe you need to hand it over to us."

Solus nodded. "I trust you and your fellows are brave and good, but all it takes is one opportunity and one mistake for the Enigma to change everything."

"I will defer to your greater wisdom," Optimus said.

"How are things in your world? I am seeing great swaths of the Empire falling to you, Optimus. All of it with almost nary a shot. There is still much to acquiesce. You must stay true to your vision," Nexus said.

"I would hope that all will come back to the fold without energon spilled. I prefer the peace to war," Optimus said.

"We know. That is why you are so special. It will come to those who are patient. There are many in migrations to come that wish you ill. You will overcome them. You have some among you now that demand things that are not theirs to take. Caste Court is interesting," Solus said with a grin. "I might have to come to watch as well."

"You are always welcome. It might give heart to those who are traumatized to see you among them," Optimus said.

"Oh, we come, brother," Nexus said. "Most of us have stopped by, some on more than one occasion. It is fascinating to see the rebirth and the infusion of human culture into Cybertronian pathways is remarkable. The humans were destined to be both heartache and hero to The People. Only you could manage what has happened. None other."

"Thank you, brother," Optimus said.

"The One Who Vexes … he is raving through the barbarians. He will not be a problem for a while. You have time to build from strength to strength," Vector said as he became slightly dreamy-eyed. "Do not fear the future. Live without fear. If there is any advice I can give to you its that. Live without fear."

"Thank you," Optimus said.

"We should help you with this. It is not really your fault that those among us cannot keep track of their things," she said with a smirk at Nexus. He grinned back at her. "We must hurry. It would appear that the ones involved are starting to integrate their two consciousnesses. We cannot have them remember too much," Solus said as she seemed to be watching something far away. That was when the world changed and he was back on Earth standing beside his mechs and femmes. Turbine stood beside him with the box in his servos. Prowl was watching the window beyond on the second floor of Harris's laboratory building in New Jersey.

Prime glanced around, then stared at his mechs and femmes, all of them bearing human avatars. He blinked, cleared his confusion, then glanced at Turbine. "You brought the box to exchange."

"Yes," Turbine said. "It went smoothly."

Prime stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"We exchanged the box when Prowl stopped them on the highway. They got a ticket for speeding and I got the box back checking out their trunk."

Prime turned to face everyone who stared back at him with a slight confusion. "You stopped them on the highway? You got it there and replaced it with the other?"

Turbine nodded, then glanced at the others. "Yes. As per your orders. Why?"

Optimus considered that question, then turned toward his truck. "We can debrief back on Mars. And the two? They were themselves? They were two instead of one?"

Prowl frowned. "Yes. Why?"

"Let's go," Prime said as he walked to his truck mode and climbed in. All of them would pull out and catching a bridge on a deserted street in the city find themselves back on Mars in jig time. They followed a silent pensive Prime to the conference room in The Fortress, then all sat. It would be there that Prime would tell the tale of Vector, Nexus and Solus Prime. Only then they would find out that two orns of their lives had been rewritten by the Powers. It would be hard to accept but accept it they did. The Pantheon had stepped in to save them and nothing was beyond their great sparks.

Two days had been rewritten and a very great problem erased. Prime stared at the box, then glanced at Turbine. "Please open the box, Turbine."

Turbine arose, then using his fingers to smooth the proper strokes into it, strokes that a non-Prime would have to use and only a member of Turbine's sect would know, he opened it. Staring inside with a momentary shock, he looked at Prime. "The box is empty."

Prime nodded, then vented a tense sigh. "Good," he said quietly.

-0-Earth, in a New Jersey laboratory

The two stared at the box, then Owen tugged the lid open. It had been nerve wracking to be pulled over and the car inspected but they had arrived with the box in their possession. Pausing a moment to settle their rising fear, they both peered inside. After a moment of silence, Owen Harris reached in and pulled out an artifact, one that was light and delicately carved. He looked at it, then held it up to Pierre Beliveau. It was a small intricately carved hammer. It was a tiny copy of the Forge of Solus Prime.

-0-In the ether somewhere on some plane of existence both far away and very close

"Very clever of you, Solus, leaving your calling card. They will never understand it but I approve," Vector said.

Solus laughed, a highly musical thing, then glanced up at Vector. "You didn't tell them that time lines that are changed in one dimension carry on in another. On some parallel plateau only you can find most likely, the two men are still bound together and it takes The People in another direction."

Vector nodded. "When one time line splits off, the one that was the branch continues on anyway. Dear Optimus got his wish in that time line. Its now become someone elses problem in the original." He grinned. "Time is strange and ever fascinating. Imagine that you and I are having this conversation on some dimensions, not having it on others and even not existing in still more. Paradoxes, my dear Solus, are the spice of life."

"If you say so, Vector," she said with a laugh as the two of them faded from view. Multiverse singularities both of them, they headed off to watch the outcome in the other universes that didn't get a helping hand and the drama played out like it would have in this one but for Optimus asking for help.

It was indeed the spice of life.

-0-TBC 6-8-16 **edited 6-9-16**

NOTE: Parallel dimensions in the multiverse lay side-by-side like pages in a book. If one gets changed that new change branches off the time line changed but the original continues onward just the same. Or so the physics masters tell us. Spice of life indeed.

"I hate paradoxes." -Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander of the UFP Starship Voyager


	170. Chapter 170

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 170)

-0-Later that morning

Ratchet walked into the operational center, then sat down with Prowl. "What's up, Prowler?"

Prowl looked up from his mountain of work. "Well, the Pantheon did us a solid. Optimus saved the world again. I own every infant in the colony Cybertron and you're wandering around freely. Why is that so if I may ask?"

Ratchet grinned. "I'm off shift and jonesing for normalcy."

"Funny that. I was thinking just yesterday that 'Ratchet' and 'normalcy' would never be combined in one sentence. Funny how things work out," Prowl said with a smirk.

"We need to get blotto together. I'm longing for incarceration," Ratchet said. "I have to tell you, there's something about energon bars that turns me on."

"It always comes back to 'facing for you doesn't it," Prowl said with a grin.

"Is there anything else?" Ratchet replied.

"There's something going on in Kaon. Nexus Prime told us that the serial killer is a messenger who goes out to deliver, kills, then comes back. Nexus also said that he killed the other serial killer to get rid of competition. He wants them caught." Prowl leaned in closer. "We tracked him through the kill pattern. His first mistake. We can match his destinations to a murder. Some of course haven't been found yet but we dispatched soldiers to look. Hauser and Springer are on Cybertron to pick him up."

"Who is it?" Ratchet asked.

"We believe that its a mech called Cardio. He was an accountant before the war and was left behind during the Exodus. He's strange and secretive. He also has run a route that matches every single murder that we know. None of the other messengers do," Prowl said.

"It'll be a relief to have him bagged," Ratchet said. "Going from being an accountant to a serial killer seems a bit on the extreme side don't you think?"

"If I were an accountant I'd be a serial killer too. When I think about my atar and what he does I could hang myself," Prowl said quietly.

Ratchet grinned. "I won't tell him ..."

"Thanks," Prowl said.

"... when you're around."

"Slagger."

"Do you kiss your ada with that mouth, Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

Ratchet smirked, then paused. "They have the perp. They're bringing him here now."

Ratchet nodded. "I suppose you'll interrogate him."

"You have to ask?" Prowl said. "Blackstone is going to see him after he calls for counsel. This is a stasis lock offense. We could be looking at hundreds of murders, Ratchet. We have documented 56 that are either his or likely to be."

"Frag," Ratchet said.

The door nearby opened and Optimus walked inside the room. He paused by the desk. "We are going to be in the big conference room. I want Jarro and whoever he needs to help him make a preliminary determination to be outside watching. You and Prowl, both are inside with me when I talk to him. Blackstone will speak with this mech before we go inside. I want you to interview him first, Prowl, then call us in. Springer and Drift can provide the intimidation inside the room or outside. You're the expert. Your call."

Prowl nodded. "Alright. Is there anything in particular that you want me to ask or do?"

"No," he said. "I defer to your greater experience."

Prowl nodded, then rose. "Ratchet can get the doctors, I'll set up the room." He walked across the Ops Center and entered the big conference room. Mechs came and removed the table which folded down, then carried it out. There were two chairs in the empty room for the killer and his interrogator. When he walked out Springer and Drift walked in with Hauser and the worst serial killer in a long time if not history. Megatron would hold that 'honor' with his son. Blackstone followed them in and they waited while he talked to the strangely relaxed individual in one of the chairs.

-0-On Cybertron in a camp in the Wilderness, Kaon

They entered the tent where the mark was located. He was going to be getting ready to deliver another set of messages to the northern cities and was taking a meal break before reporting to Ops Center nearby for the data wafers. He was eating his lunch and didn't particularly notice the two mechs sit down on either side of him. One of them leaned over and told him that a blaster was pointed at his helm by a mech standing in the doorway and he thought it was neighborly to point it out.

Cardio glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, a mech was standing there with a gun pointed at his helm. Drift was grinning slightly as he held the small gun partly concealed by his right servo. He glanced at his meal, then the big green and yellow mech sitting beside him. "Can I finish my lunch?"

Big servos gripped his arms and he was pulled to his peds. Springer looked around the room. "Security. Just removing a jaywalker," he said with a grin.

Everyone who had paused their business stared at him, then an elder shrugged. "Okay," he said.

Springer and Hauser who had Cardio turned and literally carried him outside. Moving between the tents they shook him down and found a number of weapons that Hauser put into evidence bags. When they were tagged and ready to go, they all began to walk to the center beyond and its space bridge.

-0-Ops Center

They stepped into the shadows as Springer, Hauser and Drift brought the suspect in. He was reasonably tall, well made and handsome. He was also unusually calm about his situation. He showed no fear nor did he act like an innocent person with indignity or questions. He merely walked in the midst of the big mechs as they headed for the big conference room. Putting him inside, they withdrew and gathered with the others as they stepped out of the darkness nearby while Blackstone talked to him.

Prowl flipped the switch and the wall became transparent. They stared at him as he sat calmly in his chair. Sometimes the worst ones among the herd turned out to be the least prepossessing. He didn't get up, he sat quietly and seemed to be waiting for whatever to come to arrive. Prowl glanced at the others, then walked to the door. He spoke to Blackstone who wasn't asked by Cardio to stay so Prowl entered alone. He paused to stare at the younger mech who stared back at him. Then he walked to the only other chair to sit. He sat and studied the young mech who didn't seem the least bit bothered. "I am Prowl. I am second-in-command of the Autobot Armed Forces for the Prime of Cybertron. You are Cardio of Kaon."

The younger man nodded. "I am."

"You don't seem to be concerned about why you are here," Prowl said.

"I knew you would come eventually. I am not afraid of you."

Prowl considered that. "No, I don't believe you are. Would you like to tell me about it or do I have to tell you?"

He regarded Prowl. "You don't know half of it."

"I know you killed your competition. There can be only one?" Prowl asked.

He grinned. "Yes. There can be only one. It was fun for a while, then it bothered me. He had no style nor class. It wasn't fun anymore."

Prowl paused a beat, then nodded. "I can imagine it wasn't. Why don't you tell me about it? About what you did? How long have you been hunting?"

He grinned again. "A long, long time. I hunted before the Fall, after it and up until today. No one ever caught me. No one ever came close. How did you know?"

"Nexus Prime told us," Prowl said.

The young mech blinked. "The god, Nexus Prime."

Prowl nodded. He waited as the first hint of something more normal began to form on the young mech's face, then it faded. He was calm again. "You seemed concerned, but it passed. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. The Pantheon has no concern for us. Look at what happened. How can they even exist when things like this happen?"

"You don't believe in free will then. That they exist but they give us the very great gift of free will?" Prowl asked.

"You argue philosophy with me but all around us lies the desolation of a world and the death of millions, even billions. How can they exist and not save even the smallest child?" Cardio asked in a conversational tone.

"Then no one is responsible for their actions alone? It is the fault of the Pantheon?" Prowl asked.

He considered that, then grinned. "We are all responsible for what we do but sometimes the circumstances are so vast and terrible that it shames the gods when they stand by and let it happen."

Prowl considered that. "A human once talked to me about a catastrophe on Earth, the holocaust. I am unclear about which one it was there are so many it seems in their history but they said that sometimes an act of such magnitude pushes societies along … that it teaches them to love more and work for the betterment of all. I don't know that I agree but they did seem to believe it. They stated that humanity needs shock sometimes to rise to better heights. Is that what you believe?"

Cardio considered that, then shrugged. "I don't feel better. Do you? Did any of this elevate you?"

Prowl shrugged himself. "I find that the level of love and cooperation now exceeds that of the past by many planetary diameters. The System is dead, the effort of all to remake things is greater and the idea of equality has taken root. It wouldn't have happened before. The question might be what price do we have to pay to achieve it. Was it a good return on our misery."

"I don't believe it is but then I am here and not on Mars. Maybe away from the memories and all of the shocking destruction I might feel differently," Cardio replied.

"You said you hunted before the Fall. Why?" Prowl asked.

"I saw terrible things. I lived in Kaon but we were mid castes. We owned a store. Criminals took advantage of my family and I felt rage. We couldn't do anything about it so one day I followed one of them to his home and stabbed him to death. It felt liberating, even fulfilling. It was then that I read all I could on murder and hunting, gathered my tools together and went out. I was very good even from the start. Then the war came, the Fall, then mayhem afterward. I worked in my job, accounting, but I hunted all I wanted."

"How many did you kill?" Prowl asked.

"I lost count. Thousands I would think in my lifetime," Cardio ventured, unaware or unconcerned how it sounded.

Prowl studied him, listened to his words and knew there were screws loose. Cardio was unable to comprehend how he sounded and how his commentary was so unnerving in his banal recitation. "Who did you hunt?"

"High castes during the Fall. I would go to their houses and wait for them," Cardio replied. "Then just anyone. I have been falling out of interest in adults. Children have become an obsession. I haven't killed one yet but I would have. I suppose you're happy that you caught me. Again, how did that happen?"

"Nexus Prime said you were a courier and to track your identity by looking at the routes of all the couriers from Kaon. Only your schedule matches the murder pattern."

"My mistake." He grinned. "I wasn't running out of interest. I didn't do that to get caught. I am just unused to foes that have resources to put two and two together."

"You killed high castes. I was tracking a number of these murders on Cybertron before I joined the Army. I was aware that high castes were getting murdered. I am assuming that was you," Prowl said.

He nodded. "I liked trying to break their security. They deserved it anyway. They killed a lot of us and they didn't protect my family. They did everything right, my genitors. It didn't matter. Criminals preyed on them and no one stopped it. No one missed the high castes. I made sure to hunt the worst of them. I did Cybertron a favor."

Prowl nodded. "I have a map. I have highlighted the murders that we have found. I would like you to look at it, then point out the rest." He handed a datapad to Cardio that had about 67 lights on it.

He took it, looked at it, then grinned. "You haven't got them all. Do you want the ones before you got here too?"

Prowl nodded, his expression carefully neutral. "I would appreciate it."

Cardio nodded, then began to press different places on the map of Cybertron, a light flaring with each touch of his digit. When he handed it back Prowl was amazed. The map was covered with lights. "I suppose you want to know all the details. I can tell you about them, about some of my favorite ones too. I am ready to tell you everything."

"I would appreciate that. Why are you so ready to tell?" Prowl asked.

"I think I need to tell someone so you can see what I did. I won't say that I'm proud of my efforts here but I do find it interesting to talk about such things with a real police officer, sort of crime enthusiast with a professional. It would mean a lot to me to get your take on things," Cardio said.

Prowl felt his exoskeleton crawl a moment, then nodded. "Then you will understand that I have to have a professional psychiatrist examine you so that when you begin your tales I will be able to understand you better. I want to be able to understand you and gather the deeper insights into your actions."

He nodded in an almost eager manner. "I figured as much. I am prepared to do that."

"I also have asked an attorney to come and advise you. Nothing you have told me thus far will be held against you. Blackstone will advise you. I will be back when the doctors and your attorney have finished helping you, Cardio. Do you understand and consent that you agreed to tell me about your actions in detail?"

"I do," he said sitting back with a grin. "You and me, Prowl. I will tell you all about it."

Prowl nodded, then rose. "Wait here, Cardio. I will have them come in to see you. You will be living in the brig near this command center so we can talk easier. Understand?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Prowl walked out and a pensive Blackstone walked back in with Springer. He sat down and after a moment with Cardio, Blackstone asked Springer to go outside.

"I will stand outside the door, Blackstone. If I hear you cry out I'm in here," he said glancing at Cardio.

"You needn't worry. I'm going to cooperate," Cardio said with a grin. "Its sort of a relief to share my adventures with someone else."

Springer stared at the younger mech, then walked out. He paused beside the group watching through the transparent wall with the sound turned off. "That is one fragged mech."

"That is what war and the System has done to some of us," Ratchet said. "He's a psychopath. He is a very high functioning psycho."

Rung and Jarro nodded. "He's also a megalomaniac and has delusions of grandeur I would bet. Of course we have to examine him but he's going to be highly cooperative. He wants to share his greatness with those who can appreciate it. Lucky you, Prowl," Jarro said glancing at Prowl.

"I was afraid of that," Prowl said.

"We can hit town afterward," Ratchet said with a smirk at his sparring partner aka drinking buddy aka alibi.

-0-TBC 6-9-16 **edited 6-16-16**

NOTE:

We had a killer in the USA, Kansas I believe, called BTK: Bind, torture, kill. He was such a sleazeball that I could hardly believe it and neither could anyone else. He killed people for years including kids. He when caught was glad to have a captive audience to listen to his very detailed confessions. He was put away forever and it was the worst punishment because there would be no one to listen to him go on about his murders like he was a professor giving a master's class on serial killing. He had ZERO self awareness and his family had no idea. Google BTK if you have the stomach for it. Dennis Rader was the inspiration for this character. I think it would be a miracle if Cybertron wasn't overrun with this kind of character. It would certainly explain the Decepticons.


	171. Chapter 171

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 171)

-0-Outside in the hallway

"Preliminary opinions?"

Rung considered the figure in the room, then turned to Prime. "It's fortunate that he was captured. He's incredibly dangerous. By the comments given to us as told to you by Nexus Prime, the level of thrill he needs to feel when he does this is going up. He's escalating. Children would indeed be next. I'm of the opinion that he's probably already crossed that line. He's incredibly narcissistic and ego motivated and he has no concept of the reactions of normal people to what he's saying. He could be a professor giving a lecture to his students about benign things."

"His rehabilitative chances are probably slim to none," Jarro said as Napa and two others who handled the deviants among their incarcerated population nodded. "The glitch is strong in this one."

"What about wiping his processor and letting him have a different life?" Prowl asked. "I hate even to suggest that since they did just that during The Clampdown but this is an unusual case."

"Given that our consciousness, our spark is multi-dimensional … that we are spiritual beings having a physical life in the material world, it could be that his compulsion has overcome his consciousness. It might be that it would work but if his spark is tainted by this darkness it won't."

"What about Starscream and Rampage?" Prowl asked.

"They had processor damage," Ratchet said. "Enough of their memory was compromised that it freed them to be different but if their spark bore the same taint they would have failed to change. Their major glitch was psychological rather than spiritual and when the mind was fixed the rest fell into place. Who wants to take a chance that this could work on him?"

They turned to look at the figure beyond the transparent wall who was waiting patiently, calmly for someone to return. "How did he get this way?" Prowl asked. "Just as much of an opinion as you have right now will suffice."

"Sometimes their life experiences can make this happen and sometimes their spark is a dark one. Dark sparks are rare but not unheard of. I would suggest perhaps both," Jarro ventured. "We will know more with study"

"I don't want any of you in the room with him without a guard," Prime said to the doctors who nodded.

"Two thoughts on that, Optimus," Jarro said. "One, he's past his spree and now wants to have someone understand and applaud his great effort or two, he wouldn't be brave enough to overpower a mech who's on to him."

"Perhaps," Prime replied. "I don't want chances taken and I need a recommendation of what to do with him now."

"You will get it. This is going to be a very strange and fascinating case," Rung said as he stared at the figure beyond the wall. "By the way, we're making incremental progress with Sunee."

"Thank you," Prime said with a nod. "That's good to hear."

"If you need me on this, Jarro, let me know," Ratchet said.

"We will. We might want to download his databanks," Rung replied.

"Ugh," Prowl said with distaste. "That would be unbearable."

"You don't have the software to bypass the horror, Prowl," Rung said.

"I don't want it I think," Prowl said.

Rung smirked, then walked back to the door and the mech inside. He sat down and the two stared at each other.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rung. I want to hear anything you want to tell me," Rung of the Infinite Patience said. And so it began.

-0-Later that afternoon after school lets out

"Ada."

"What?"

"Where we go?"

"We're going to the detailing shop, Orion. It's time you got a buff. Don't be a pest. Okay?"

Orion glanced up at his ada, then smiled brilliantly. **"I, ORION, GOOD!"**

Ratchet snickered as he walked along with Praxus, Hero and Orion on leashes. Prowler who was still slow because of his tiny legs got a ride on the ada express. School had just let out and the other adults in the family were roaming around or working. They reached The Paint Box, then entered. Their favorite detailer, Mr. Diode grinned. "You brought them all."

"All but the big kids. They're having a riding lesson," Ratchet said as he set Prowler down.

" **THEY RIDIN' HOPSES!"** Orion said with a giant smile. He walked up to diode and hugged his ped. **"DOh-DOh! I GETTIN' BUFFY!?"**

Diode snickered. "Yep."

Orion walked to a platform and climbed the steps that were on the side for the shorties. He stood on it and turned to everyone. He smiled brilliantly. "I here. I doin'."

Diode grinned. "You sure are, boo-boo."

It would be a hilarious shine and buff.

-0-At a meeting hall in the Central Labor Hall

The Circle study group that met at this time had a new member. Sitting on the table with the educational texts that helped those who wished to be members learn about the Circle was in her hands. The group had been surprised when she showed up but they included Olivia Bowers anyway. She had buzzed over after scrutinizing the Community Bulletin Board for their activities and joined in. She had signed up to attend University when the new term began in one month. She would be a student of Heatout and also take courses in Cybertronian history and art.

She was banned from taking their courses on religion but she hoped to change that with her sincerity and effort. She was almost obsessed with the material she was reading and studying. It filled her up in a way she had never experienced before. She couldn't explain it though she tried to her anxious husband. She just did what she had to do.

"So when the revolution came on Cybertron the resistance movement included all of the major oppositional groups," their teacher said. "They included the trade unionists, the longshoremen led by the mech who would eventually become the leader of all the opposition, Orion Pax, the senates of all the major universities on world, the Knights of Cybertron, the Functionalists, the ..."

Olivia ate up every single syllable.

-0-At the Prison Hospital, Autobot City Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood at the door of the ward getting an update on those injured. Warden Gee-Gee had the other 27 soldiers in ad-seg awaiting a decision by Prime about their fate. The injured captain and three of his soldiers were here winched down on their med berths with armed guards standing around. Prime nodded to the doctors and Gee-Gee, then walked inside pausing beside the berth of the ship captain, a mech named Diablo. "I have questions for you. It would work in your favor to answer them and leave nothing out."

"Frag you, Prime. I'm not telling anything." The captain had the usual hardcore aura that was part and parcel of the Decepticon and/or criminal element that favored that side.

"You will never leave prison. You will never have another free orn. I can bury you so deep in confinement that you will never see daylight again. Answer my questions and help yourself. Razorclaw does not care for you or your situation."

Gee-Gee who was standing at the foot of the berth grinned. "You will be mine. I'll have you all the orns of your life and make you more miserable than you can think possible," she said with a tight grin. "I'd cut loose from your little pirate band and take care of number one. You won't be getting merit badges from Razorclaw."

"What's in it for me if I do?" he asked.

"The possibility of freedom. The possibility of spending your life free from prison and confinement," Prime said.

The mech stared at Prime, then grinned. "I don't think you'll let me go no matter what I say."

"Try me," Prime replied.

"I'll tell you. Let me go and I'll answer your questions," another mech nearby said. "What do you wanna know, Prime?"

" **SHUT UP!"** Diablo said turning in his berth to snarl at the soldier who was plugged into several machines.

" **YOU SHUT UP! WE'RE HERE AND RAZORCLAW WON'T DO A THING ABOUT IT!** What do you wanna know, Prime?" he asked again.

"What is the situation with Razorclaw and his organization?" Prime asked the soldier.

"We're compartmentalized. No one has the big picture but he has a lot of mechs and ships. He has thousands. It would take a lot of his firepower all at once to take on a metrotitan. He's not stupid. He hasn't challenged you because of that ship."

"We have six of them and six dreadnoughts," Ironhide said coldly. "That doesn't count the hundreds of titans on Cybertron and the 24 plus here on this planet serving as housing led by Metroplex himself. We can call them all up and blast the slag out of you at any moment of the Prime's choosing."

"You're a liar," Diablo said with a hard smirk. "No one has that many. They were killed or disappeared."

" **Keep up!"** Prime said coldly. "Do you not watch the broadcasts that leak out your way?"

"No one believes them," Diablo said with cold satisfaction. "Lies and propaganda."

"You aren't very smart are ya," Ironhide said with a smirk of his own. "It might do a bit of good to send all of them straight at your little stronghold. Maybe then you'd get it."

Prime paused to make a call, then stepped closer to Diablo. "I want to know everything that you know about Razorclaw's operation or we will part you out."

The sound of heavy treads could be heard, then several big mechs entered the room. One of them was Rampage and the others were Typhoon, Tru and Dangerous. They paused by Prime and conversation was had off line. Rampage who was listening to Prime turned to the others. Stepping closer, he watched them as they recognized who he was.

"Razorclaw has been looking for you," Diablo said.

"Razorclaw can keep looking. I'm with Prime." Razorclaw looked dangerous and it was reflected in the wary optics of everyone of the Decepticons. "I work for this colony, for Cybertron and for the Prime."

"Traitor," Diablo said hotly. "How can you work for the enemy? The slagging Autobots?"

Rampage stepped closer, leaning in toward Diablo. "Because I choose to," he said in a soft tone. Straightening up, he looked at the others who looked at him warily. "I have a bond and children. I work for myself here. I own businesses. I do what I do for the entire colony. Razorclaw will never get me back and I will never **ever** help the Decepticons again." He stepped back to stand beside three huge nearly fully white Autobots.

"You better believe him, slaggers. I'm Typhoon, chieftain with the mighty Metroplex of the big frames. I'm dreadnought/metrotitan class and so are these two with me. This strapping warrior is the one who placed a cruise missile up your intake valves. Tru, here is a spectacular soldier and only one of many in service to the Prime. It's our eternal duty to serve our people at the command of the Prime and if that means grouping up by the hundreds and flying up your aft guns blazing then it will be done. I have spoken." He turned to Tru and nodded.

Tru who was surprised glanced at the 'Cons. "I'm Tru and a Metro-titan frame. My people are hiding in Soft Space, a place you cannot come. My brothers and I hunt your kind. We have wolf packs and we trick you. One of us pretends to be injured and when the pursuers are close enough or board, we attack. Six of us attack. We've left our enemy's molecules all over the galaxy. You wouldn't be difficult for us to obliterate. Do you want us to show you?" he asked earnestly.

Diablo stared at the big kid, then the other soldier laughed. "Tell him, Diablo. Tell him how you'll kick his tailpipe. I saw a hunter group take out a convoy once. They chased an injured titan, then all of a sudden several others bridged in and destroyed everything bigger than your ego. Hey kid," he said. "I'm on your side now. What do you wanna know, Prime?"

"Me too," a mech said from a nearby bed.

"Frag you, Diablo. Include me too, okay?" the last one said glancing at Prime with hopeful optics.

"You're outnumbered," Tru said as he stood beside Diablo. He turned to the others. "You better tell the Prime everything you know. We were pledged at creation to serve his will. If you lie or hold back my brothers and I will come and speak to you. You won't like it."

Ty who was beaming at the youngster grinned at Ironhide who was grinning himself. "That's my boy. Didn't I tell you that they were spectacular?"

"You did and they are," Dangerous said. "My name is Dangerous and I'm a dreadnought class warrior. My specialty is tracking the enemy, disrupting their communications and devising missile strikes that maximize destruction with minimal fuss. If you don't help the Prime to help The People then I might get angry and that would be woefully bad for you, slagger."

They stared at Dangerous, then Diablo lay back to relax into his misery. "Fraggers. Razorclaw has a lot of firepower and soldiers but he can't last against this kind of firepower. **IF IT EXISTS!"**

Tru leaned down, then showed his arm. "This is my name and my honor. See the tattoos? Those came to me at my creation and I wear them in service to The People and Lord Optimus. I will lay down my life to serve both. We exist."

Diablo vented a petulant sigh. "Give me a star map."

Prowl who had entered with Tru, Dangerous and Ty unsubbed one, set a star map and handed it to Tru. Tru gave it to Diablo. They waited watching him as he entered on the grid all the locations of Razorclaw's organization that he knew. Then Tru gave it to the other two. When it was handed back to him he gave it to Prime. "Here, Lord Optimus. What do you want me to do now?"

"Could you wait outside please?" Prime said with a kindly expression.

Tru grinned. "I will," he said, then walked through the group to wait in the hallway.

"That is one outstanding young mech," Ironhide said as he watched the youngling exit the room.

"He is," Typhoon said proudly. "All six of them are amazing. So are the three dreadnought kids with them."

"I would not argue," Prime said with a grin of his own. He looked at the map, then Diablo and the two others. "I will run this against our own intel. I am asking if this is complete."

"We put what we know. He won't let us know all of it," one of the others said.

Rampage nodded. "That's his style, Prime. Tactical."

Prime nodded. "Two can play that game," he said quietly.

-0-TBC 6-12-16 **edited 6-12-16**

NOTE: I attended a 60 year anniversary party last night for one of my oldest (literally) friends. HUGS!


	172. Chapter 172

The Diego Diaries: War (172)

-0-Ops Center for a short pow wow

They sat around the command table, Typhoon, Dangerous and the others. Tru went off to find Ratchet since he wasn't on duty until graveyard shift. Hoofing it happily out the door, they watched him go.

"I forget sometimes they are still basically children," Prime said with a grin.

"They are. They're also the victims of sheltered lives. Mostly," Ty said with a grin. "Of course … there are those who might think their hunting the enemy sort of an adult pastime."

"Me included," Ironhide said with a grin. As they sat together a big mech walked into the room followed by one only just slightly shorter than them. The taller was white with some blue and on each side of his handsome face were red antennas. The other mech was shades of blue from light to dark and bore gold and blue finals. They walked to the table then paused as Perceptor and Wheeljack caught up behind them.

"Prime," the bigger one said with a bow. "I am Metroplex."

The room paused as an electrical shock of amazement shot through everyone. Fort Max grinned slightly. "I'll let you guess who I am."

Prime stared at them, then stood slowly. "You have the shell tech. You have pretender tech to let you be mobile among us." He almost stammered.

Metroplex grinned slightly. "Thanks to Jhiaxus. I will have something to thank him for before I kill him with my bare servos." He extended his big black servo to prime.

Prime started, then gripped it tightly. "My old friend … I am speechless with amazement. I cannot tell you how happy I am that you can move among us, both of you," he said gripping the servo of Max.

It was then that all of them stood, back slapping and chattering with pleasure and excitement. Then Wheeljack stepped forward. **"YOU'RE WELCOME!"**

Raucous laughter and back slaps greeted both Perceptor and Wheeljack as they congratulated both for the effort they had expended with Clipper to extend the tech to Max and Metroplex. Prime grinned. "Please, old friends … join us."

Max grinned, then moved to the chair offered. Sitting down slowly, he looked up. "This is going to take some getting used to."

They seated Metroplex, then everyone joined the two. Prime shook his helm. "I am going to have to get used to this too. How do you find this new possibility?"

Metroplex grinned. "I feel small." Loud laughter greeted that. "I am overcome with the possibility of serving The People and you, Optimus Prime, from this vantage point as well. I am overwhelmed by the view at this level."

"You can go to dinner, club around, play games," Ironhide said.

"I do not expect to lose at the war gaming just because my viewpoint is smaller," Metroplex said with a grin. "I am happy to wander and see things from the inside and out. We have listened to the situation just undertaken with the Decepticons from Razorclaw and would like to suggest a step up option. I believe it would be useful for them to understand the level and numbers of firepower you command. I would suggest that the youngsters do flybys in the DMZ to allow them to know of our power. It would prevent incursions and perhaps make them decamp in the long term given that we can obliterate them."

"That would be a good thing," Typhoon said. "Metroplex and I can command the titan kids. They have battle experience and follow direction extremely well. We can institute flybys to show the flag to the slaggers."

Max nodded. "I would enjoy that. To see the battle from this perspective would be most interesting."

Metroplex nodded. "I loathe fighting but I like tactics, Prime. Showing them a good reason not to trespass again would be … fun."

Optimus Prime grinned. "You know, gentlemen, this is about the best moment I have experienced in leadership in some time. I would be honored if you would. Perhaps Prowl can schedule you and your routes. Two titans at a time, perhaps coming from opposite directions, then crossing paths. If they try to investigate we can send the other four."

"I would like that," Max said with a grin. "Maybe they would make the mistake of thinking they can fight us, the slaggers. I have a few bones to pick with the 'Cons."

"We all do, brother," Metroplex said. "I think it would be better to be a deterrent. If they want to fight, so be it. We can all muster together. It has been so long since a titanic force ever entered a flight like this. I would hope it wouldn't be necessary but I am going to protect The People."

Prime sat back. "Have you had dinner?"

They both looked at him, then Metroplex shook his helm. "We have not."

"Then dinner is on me," Prime said as he arose. "Let us go and dine together." With that, the entire group gathered together to go to The Pit Stop and the first meal as a regular mech for two of the oldest and baddest Autobots of all.

-0-Ratchet

He hurried in to The Pit Stop with a hold full of infants, pausing to look at two giant mechs sitting with Typhoon and the others. Beside him carrying infants in his own hold Tru looked too. "Who are the big mechs, Ada? Did they send for new titans?"

"No, infant. That's Metroplex and Fortress Maximus. Wheeljack and Perceptor did it," Ratchet said as they walked to the gathered tables together. Pausing beside them, Ratchet smiled. **"'PLEX! MAX! AREN'T YOU THE BEST LOOKING SLAGGERS IN THE ROOM!"**

Loud raucous laughter and the usual bellow from a grinning Ironhide overtook that statement as they pulled chairs for Tru and Ratchet. Tru stared at them, then went down on a knee bowing his helm. "Lord Metroplex … Fortress Maximus … I am your servant."

Max grinned, then glanced at Metroplex who was grinning at the youngster as well. Metroplex arose, then nodded to the kid. "Arise, young warrior. I am most pleased to accept your service," he responded formally.

Tru arose. He stared at the two with amazement, then Ty and Dangerous who were grinning themselves. "Appa, how did this happen?"

"Well, I was sitting around the lab one day and it came to me-" Wheeljack said before being buried in slag.

Tru sat, gave his order with Ratchet, then grinned. "I love this place. I never had so much fun. And now I get to hang out with my elders and learn more things, Amma. Isn't that great?"

Dangerous grinned. "I won't argue, infant."

A pounding sound was heard, then Ratchet opened his carry hold. A little imp of an Ironhide infant peered out along with a baby just like Ratchet. **"ADA! I HEARED TALKIN'! I COMED OUT TO SPEAKIN' TO THE SHES TOO?!"**

Everyone laughed as Ratchet set Orion and Praxus on the table top. The two smiled at everyone's delight in them, basting themselves in the attention, then both paused at the sight of new mechs. Orion turned to Ratchet. **"ADA! WHO THE SHES!?"**

"That's Uncle Metroplex. Remember? He owns the park we play in by our house. The other is Uncle Max. We trick or treat him," Ratchet said.

The two infants stared at the pair, then stepped forward walking to both across the table with the boldness of much loved infants. They paused before the two who looked at them with deep love and affection. **"YOU SHES!? YOU UNCLE MAX!?"**

Max nodded. "I am, Orion."

Orion grinned, then turned toward Ironhide and Ratchet. **"HE KNOWED ME! THE SHE KNOWED ME, ORION!"**

(Laughter long and loud.)

Metroplex grinned with affection for these, the best types of individuals for his battered old soul, children. Orion turned to him and so did Praxus who was smiling brilliantly as he stood beside Orion. **"YOU, SHE! I LOVE YOU! I PLAYED IN YOUR THERE! MY GOING TO SWINGING! I PLAYED IN THE STUFF! I DIGGING! I CHASING THEM! THE SHES! I LOVE YOU!"**

Metroplex was still a moment, then he gently picked up Orion. "I love you too. All of you. All the children and The People. I watch you when you play and I feel happy."

"I doing for you?" Orion asked gently as he looked at the big mech with his head tilted intensity.

Metroplex grinned. "You do. We trade. You play. I watch you. We both feel better."

Orion smiled brilliantly, then reached for Metroplex. He brought the infant closer, then Orion gripped his face. Pressing his own against Metroplex, he stepped back. **"YOU MY SHE! ADA! I HAVE NEW SHE!"**

(Much laughter.)

Praxus hugged himself in happiness, then reached for Metroplex to do the same. He did, then they pointed to Max. **"I HUG THE SHE! I, ORION HUG THE SHE!"**

" **I DID TOO, ATAR! I, PRAXUS DID TOO!"**

Metroplex gently placed both infants on Max's servo and hugs were dispensed. A rapping sound from Tru was heard, then the hatch opened. Hero and Prowler were standing in the opening smiling at everyone they could see.

 **"HO-HO! NEW SHES! COMED YOU HERE! LOVE THE SHES!"** Orion called out from Max's servo.

Tru set them both on the table where they looked around, Hero with self consciousness and Prowler with an eye for the condiments. Pulling Prowler out of the 'sugar' jar, Tru handed both to Metroplex. He grinned at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hero and this is my brother, Prowler. Who are you?" Hero asked with a smile.

Metroplex smiled back. "I am Metroplex," he said and up the spinal struts of every mechanism in the room a thrill and shiver ran wildly. Even spoken conversationally, it was enough to generate a thrill.

-0-Later

Metroplex and Fort Max bridged to Typhoon to work out the flight paths and routines for presentation to Prowl. Tru hugged everyone, 'blushed' under the compliments of the adults around him, then reluctantly bridged back to his own station to go to work. The infants watched him go, then turned to stare up at all the adults.

 **"ADA! WHERE THE SHES GOING!?"** Orion asked.

"Home. Back to their workin'," Ratchet replied as he picked up Prowler and Hero.

Ironhide gripped Praxus and Orion. "Time to go home, infants. School tomorrow."

" **YOU COMING!?"** Praxus asked in his overloaded happiness spiral.

"Maybe," Ironhide said stowing both inside his carry hold.

Kisses and pats were had, then Hero and Prowler were stowed as well. "That was fun," Ratchet said.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing those two wandering around. What a marvel of tech even if it came from a slag heap like Jhiaxus," Prowl said as they turned to walk up to the Ops Center together.

"One good deed. I'm sure it was not for good that he created this but I will take my tech advantages where they come," Prime said. Then he paused. "Did you find anything in the tech that would allow Jhiaxus to remotely control them in that format?"

Wheeljack and Perceptor paused. "No. Its just very jacked up pretender tech. He must have done it in his spare time to perfect what we all have. Some pretender shells don't fit and some are inadequate. This has the beginning code but has been perfected to an amazing degree. Slagger actually did something good for once."

"That's a relief," Prowl said as they began to walk up the stairs to the rec room above.

-0-In the conference room at Typhoon

They caught up with each other having been apart for a long time. Ty grinned. "You two look good. Almost as good as me."

They all laughed. "Same old Ty."

"Same old Max and Metroplex. How do you feel?" Ty asked.

"Oddly strange and oddly exhilarated. I always wondered what it would be like to mingle," Fort Max said.

"Well, its a work and wonder as Old Hercy says." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "There is something I have that you will not believe. Let me show you."

The two glanced at each other, then nodded. The three arose, all of them over 30 feet and followed Ty to his apartment. Entering, they followed him to the kitchen galley. He opened a cold storage door and pulled something out. Pulling off the lid he grinned.

"What is that?" Metroplex asked as he stared inside the container.

"Ice cream," Ty said with a smile.

Nectar of the Gods.

-0-TBC 6-12-16 **edited 6-15-16**


	173. Chapter 173

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 173)

-0-The next orn

They drifted in for the staff meeting, one long overdue. There was a buzz in the room. Word had been reported on The Hourly News that Metroplex and Fortress Maximus had received some kind of new pretender shell technology that allowed them to move around the colony as any other citizen. They had even shown the pair walking back to their alt forms the orn before. The buzz was on and the biggest hum was among their residents. The idea of speaking even more directly with the two was an astonishing and very pleasing development to many.

Ratchet walked in, then sat. Ironhide who had delivered Prowler to the Academy with his usual microscopic pout wandered in behind him. He sat. Ratchet grinned. "How was the Academy? Was Prowler prepped and ready for school?" he asked just to goad the big mechanism.

Ironhide knowing a good goad when he heard one glowered at Ratchet. The big medic leaned into Ironhide. "Awww. You look so cute when you pout."

Prowl who had sat down across from them grinned. "What's his problem?"

"Prowler has to go to school nearly full time now," Ratchet said more than aware that Prowl didn't know that bit of news.

Score.

Prowl's expression of amusement turned upside down. "What are you talking about? Sojourner and Solus are in the home school program just like Prowler."

"That only lasts so long, long enough for you to bond and learn how to be a teacher to your child, then they come to school full time until about a joor before the regular school lets out. You still have to teach them at home but the majority of their schooling is in the Academy." Ratchet grinned. "Didn't you know that?"

Everyone paused their conversation to watch Prowl and Ratchet. Their slag was getting to be legendary and was amusing as hell. Ratchet usually had the upper hand. Prowl was always a good girl but he was getting better at sticking it to the medic. Now wasn't one of those times.

"You slagger. How long have you been holding this back from me?" Prowl asked with a scowl, one that looked fetching on him.

"Why, Prowl … you aren't going to tell me that you didn't read the manual and check all the fine print?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

" **You** didn't, slagger. Why should **I**? **I PUT MY DAUGHTERS INTO HOME SCHOOL! WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS?!"** Prowl asked as he leaned forward in his chair. He fixed his optics on Ironhide. "I don't expect Ratchet to be forthcoming, the slagger. He's certifiable. **But you! YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE!"**

Ironhide who sat wondering how he got hooked into this shrugged. "I thought you read the manual."

" **You** didn't. **DON'T LIE TO ME**!" -Prowl expressing his suspicions

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -Ironhide trying an offense to make a defense

" **YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!** " -Prowl venting

"You had the manual. **WHY WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YA, YA BIG SLAGGER!?"** -IH, going for the gold

"What's going on?" Optimus said as he walked into the room which was filled with very entertained and highly amused individuals. Minus Alor and Miler. They hadn't read the manual either.

 **SYMBOL KEY TO THE SLAG THAT FOLLOWS:**

 **( )** These are Prowl's words spoken at the same time as Ironhide's.

 **[ ]** These are Ironhide's words spoken at the same time as Prowl's.

 **([ ])** Both at the same time saying the same things.

I know. It sucks but they said different things at the same time and concluded the same way. -Ed.

" **(HE)-[I] (DIDN'T)-[DON'T HAVE TO TELL] (INFORM ME)-[ANYONE ANYTHING] [(ABOUT)] (PROWLER)-[YOUR FEMMES] [(GOING TO THE ACADEMY FULL TIME AFTER STARTING IN HOME SCHOOL)] -** both of them concluding at the same time as they complain to 'Dad' -Ironhide and Prowl together (and it feels so good) (not)

Prime snickered as he sat down. "I do believe I am not going to get into this. Did you not read the genitor manual, Prowl?"

Prowl stared at Prime as if Optimus had smacked his face. **"YOU HAVE TO BACK ME TO THE WALL! SIR!"**

Enormous guff that included both genitors and a couple of messengers that brought things into the conference before leaving met that slag. Prowl sat back folding his arms. "Well, if **that's** the way you're going to act frag all of you."

"Thank you, dear," Miler said with a grin as Prima sat on the table with a giant smile. Starscream who was coveting him snatched him up during the exchange.

 **"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FEEL BADLY, ADA!"** Prowl said sternly though inside he was having major willies.

Ratchet grinned at Optimus. "This is better than Japanese game shows."

"I wouldn't go that far. Have you seen the show where a demented little man runs up behind people and bellows? The point is he scares them half to death," Thundercracker said with a grin.

"You could get blown away if you did that here," Ironhide said with a grin as the inner sparkling began to rise inside. "What channel?"

"Channel 87," Thundercracker said.

A rap on the table greeted that as all optics focused. Prime grinned. "Save it for the good of the order."

"Does that include the Camians too? You remember them? They worship you like a god," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"They discovered the inner me," Prime said with a smile.

Hoo-haw met that.

Prime grinned, then glanced at a deeply steaming Prowl. "Shall we begin or what?"

Prowl eyed him with a stern expression. "We shall begin." He glanced at Herling. "Go."

Herling who was chuckling picked up his datapad. "We have a lot to report including the regulation that after two term periods of home school all Circle Academy sparklings report to a full time status."

Prowl flung a donut. There was a brief interlude when other donuts joined that one flying in all directions, then everyone settled back again. Herling who was feted by the warriors in the corner near the door for his courage under fire began again with a giant grin on his face. "We have spring concerts coming and a band concert. Alor of Iacon will be debuting new music at the same time we debut the University orchestra."

Everyone froze, then turned to Alor's monitor. He was at Vegas holding down the fort. Starscream turned as well. **"YOU HAVE NEW MUSIC!?"** he said with deep surprise.

Alor grinned. "Yep."

"When did we get an orchestra?" Venture asked.

"When it was clear that our students could play complex music and needed a group outlet for their creativity," Alor said. He was a co-director of the University orchestral and compositional music program around his military duties and a co-director of the Youngling Intermediate School band.

It was all good.

"Frag. When is the first concert then?" Ironhide asked.

"We're putting it on the Community Bulletin Board with RSVP attendance so we can find the right venue for the happening," Alor said. He shifted Scout to his shoulder as he sat in root mode in the ops center house in Vegas though it was a shorter version to fit the house.

"Did you know he had new music?" Ironhide asked his father.

Blackjack shrugged. "He's always playing and writing music. I don't know more than you."

Congratulations were ladled out as most of the room accessed the board to RSVP on the down low. When all was said and done the concert would become three and would be held in the Municipal Stadium to accommodate all who wanted to come.

"We have begun a work-study program where intermediate students in the highest levels can work part time in a career possibility with a mentor and attend school as well. What we want to do is instill a sense of community unity and obligation in our oldest students. We are going to have one of the graduation requirements to be community service. Nearly everyone we contacted is happy to take our students and show them what they do. Hospitals, senior centers, Sparkling and Youngling Day, Public Works and others will be getting students who can volunteer to do good deeds around the colony. More will come when that plan is finalized for vote by the school board," Herling said as Ironhide nodded.

He was secretary after all.

"There are a number of recitals at the school for our spring concert pageant. Those times will be posted on the Community Bulletin Board with links to dates and times, etc. There will be dancing, art shows, singing and musical instruments. I would encourage you to come early. The special academies and private ones have already had spring concerts or will. We will post them too."

"We just saw the pageant put on by the Colonial School for the Arts. My two kids go there for all the artistic stuff," Payload said with an almost impossible sense of joy and pride. "They danced. One was a flower and one was a bee. Then we saw their art."

Everyone nodded with pleasure at the sight of a former low caste maniac marauder waxing poetic over his children dancing in a school he could never attend himself. It was always the same when a genitor in the group explained something dynamic their child(ren) had done in a school that was formerly off limits to them in the past.

"I like that school. I hear only good things. I am going to put Prima in it when he's old enough," Miler said. "I want him to be well rounded." Venture nodded. "Well rounded and happy."

"Its an outstanding school. After Sparkling Day, they both go there and spend a couple of hours immersed in the arts. All of them," Caro said. "Payload wants them to have all the advantages too."

Payload nodded firmly. "My kids will get it all."

"Footie starts eventually which reminds me. The Autobot Scouts starts in a decaorn," Ratchet said with a giant smile. It was met with serious frowns from Ironhide, Prowl, Elita and Arcee. Magnus on the other hand grinned. "How many signed your infants up for the scouts?"

Every genitor in the room raised their servos.

"Okay. Did you get your manuals and scarves?" Ratchet asked as he checked off his internal check list because Ironhide and the others were hopeless.

All servos up including a smirking Starscream.

"So … who has memorized the Scout oath yet?" -Ratchet

Prime raised his servo. Prowl smirked. "I already know it," he said with a genuine aura of menace and superiority.

"Smart aft," Starscream said. "Recite it then by all means. Both of you. Hand gesture and all."

Prime and Prowl glanced at each other, then laughed loudly. Both raised their servos, two fingers aligned and erect with thumb crossing the other two. They began almost in unison. "On my honor, I will do my best to do my duty to Primus and my colony and to obey the Scout Law; To help other people at all times; To keep myself physically strong, mentally awake and morally straight."

It was silent a moment as the two stared at the group. Then gales of laughter greeted them. Howling gales. Ratchet leaned forward. "Though that's edited for us, know that the cub scouts retired their oath and scout law."

" **WHAT!?"** -Elita, Arcee, Ironhide, Prowl, Prime

Teacher's pets.

"What the frag is the scout law, pray tell?" Thundercracker asked with a huge grin as Warlord, Rainmaker and Starscream continued to howl with laughter.

Ratchet looked at Prowl who grimaced. "Frag you, Ratchet. **NOW YOU TELL US!?"**

Miler smirked at his son who continued to avoid his genitor's gaze.

"Very well, slaggers. Here we go. A Scout is trustworthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean and reverent." Ratchet grinned at Prowl who scowled back.

"I knew that," Prowl said to gales of laughter and insults.

"What's wrong with that but for the part about obedient," Starscream asked with a big grin.

"And friendly. Some days I don't feel especially friendly," Ultra Magnus said to the secret delight of everyone.

They thought he was kidding.

"Courteous is nice but clean?" Springer asked. "Sometimes you get slag-all on yourself and the detailer is closed."

"There's an all night detailer in Oz. On 12th and E Street," Payload offered as Caro nodded.

"I like them. They do good work," Nitro said added just because he could.

"You're friendly, Magnus," Arcee said just to be slag all.

"You're the happiest mech at a funeral I ever saw, Magnus," Ratchet said. "I don't remember a tear in your optic when we planted Sentinel for the first time."

"And you won't see one for the second time," Magnus said hitting quip two out of the park. This time he had a clue.

And he was secretly gloating about it: /... Sourpuss Magnus, huh … we'll see about **THAT!** …/

Everyone laughed and congratulated him making him secretly deeply happy which blew his first comment out of the water.

So to speak.

"What about the hand thing? Do we keep it?" -Everyone turning toward Ironhide.

He blinked, then turned to Ratchet to ask which bought him about 25 pounds of slag tax free:

"Big girl. Make a decision."

" **BWAHAHAHAA! WHAT DO THE HUMANS SAY ABOUT MECHS LIKE YOU? SOMETHING TO DO WITH CATS!?"** -the Seekers, many of whom owned cats

"Don't let it hurt your feelings, Only One. They're just jealous. You get to frag me on a regular basis and they don't." -Ratchet toying with Prowl's gag reflex for sport

" **OH PRIMUS! I THINK I'M GOING TO PURGE!"** -Prowl and no one else because half of them were laughing too hard and the other half were secretly jealous of Ironhide

" **WE KEEP IT! WE KEEP IT AND ALL THE REST OF THE SCOUT SLAG!** What is the rest of it, Ratchet?" Ironhide said to massive hoo-hah on several planets, bases and far flung places. The humans who were always here unless it was top-secret were laughing too hard to tell the Seekers what they wanted to know about cats.

Which was fortunate for the teachers, Miler, Venture and Prima. Prima **LOVED** kitties.

Ratchet grinned. Ironhide was really incredibly cute sometimes he thought. "There is the Oath, the Cub Scout Law of the Pack and the new Motto, 'Do your best!' The Law of the Pack is simple. 'The Cub Scout follows Akela. The Cub Scout helps the pack go. The pack helps the Cub Scout grow. The Cub Scout gives goodwill.'" Ratchet then gave a dazzling smile.

"What the frag is Akela?" Starscream asked.

"Its a symbol for wisdom, leadership and authority. You know … like Ironhide," Ratchet replied with another dazzling smile.

Ha-Ha-Ha's were rampant.

-0-TBC 6-13-16 **edited 6-14-16**

NOTES: Guest, I am so glad you enjoy this. I enjoy writing it. I try to do it every day but sometimes I fall asleep at the keyboard (I once did and had about 24 pages of d's, m's and n's. I almost left it in) or real life steps in. Hugs for your wonderful note with all the kind words. :D:D:D I get the most amazing notes from people who read this. You're all my heroes. I, writer love the shes too! LOL! My nephew had this exact speech impediment when he was a sparkling and all the words are his. I cried when it cleared up. SNIFFLE!

Some of the stuff in scouting came from the creator of it who loved Rudyard Kipling's writing. :D:D:D

LEONESS: Thank you, sweetie. There are about three words all through this that kick me in the shins. I will fix that. :D:D:D


	174. Chapter 174

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 174)

-0-In a staff meeting. Sort of.

"Have you ever noticed how we never get through these things in one piece?" Prowl sniffed. He was sitting with his arms folded and a look of intolerant disdain in place. His hall monitor side had somehow hijacked his budding sense of humor and impropriety making his sniveling humorous anyway. Only Prowl could disdain like this and make everyone laugh anyway.

"Why is that, Prowl?" Prime asked as he sat back enjoying himself to a ridiculous degree.

"Ratchet. He's a bad seed," Prowl replied as he warmed up to the moment.

Magnus nodded in agreement.

Prowl smirked at Magnus, then turned his fierce gaze on Ratchet who smirked back. "He was spawned under a dark moon which means nothing is going to ever go right. Not now, not never."

"You're still whining about how we frag up your plans, right?" Ratchet asked as he leaned back ready to duel with his evil twin.

" **YOU DO! ALL OF YOU! WE COULD HAVE WON EONS AGO IF YOU HAD JUST FOLLOWED THEM!"** -the S.I.C, Prowl-'splaining

The room became still as everyone turned to look at Prowl. He steeled himself not to crawl under the table and hide.

"He's meaning me," Springer said with a grin. "Right?"

" **All** of you," Prowl said with a slight frown. It looked good on him, the slagger.

"That's alright. You planned and Prime just walked in and took the planet without a shot," Old Hercy said with a slight smirk. "Did you plan that, Prime?"

"Nope," Optimus replied.

"It was the humanitarian in ya," Kup said. "I always said you was a good mech with a great spark, didn't I?"

Everyone nodded. "You did, old mech," Springer said as everyone but Prowl settled in for the bullshit. "I always said that about you, Kup."

Kup stared at his cygar, then looked at Prime. "That's why you're the Prime. Good mech, good spark."

Everyone nodded as the meeting continued off the rails. Those who worked in civil government or the schools were mesmerized … that is, all but Ultra Magnus who rolled his optics and sat back in disgust as he waited for the bullshit tidal wave to recede. He would never understand why Prime allowed it until later when Arcee told him to suck it up, Prime loved and needed it.

Then he got it.

Mostly.

"Are we through?" Prowl asked with a tight grin. "There are civilians here who have worked very hard to get their report-"

"I don't mind, Prowl," Herling said as he interrupted Prowl's remarks. "Do you mind, Caro? Nova?" he asked sweetly.

"No. I love these moments in the meetings," Nova said with a sweeter smile.

"I think you are all very funny. I never attended meetings that were funny," Caro said, then turned to look at Payload who was sitting behind him. "How about you, Only One?"

"I never attended meetings, Caro," Payload said as everyone laughed. "Uh, you didn't need them in my former line of work."

Hilarity erupted along with several remarks that were rather toned down about his former line of work only because Caro was there. Caro smiled at Payload enjoying his enjoyment in the fun. Payload fell in love all over again.

"I have never had a meeting where fun was ever on the agenda," Miler said as he patted Prima's little bottom. The baby was laying on his shoulder humming to himself as he drifted into recharge. Starscream bided his time. It was only a matter of time before he had the infant again. He was as neurotic about babies as Prowl.

Maybe.

"If you can't laugh there's something wrong with you," Arcee said as she leaned against Magnus. "Why don't you address that, Prowl. Both the laughter part and the 'what's wrong with you' part."

Laughter erupted as Prowl smirked at Arcee. She smirked back. "I have nothing but love for ya, Prowl. Nothing but love."

Laughter again.

Drift glanced at a smirking Springer who was watching the steam coming off Prowl. "If I had known that there were laughs in the Autobots I might have switched sides."

Springer glanced at Drift with fond optics. "No, you wouldn't have."

Drift grinned. "You're right."

Laughter again erupted, then Ratchet sat back. "Since we're all warm and fuzzy, tell us how you two decided you were going to be together."

Springer and Drift glanced sharply at Ratchet. "Uh," Springer began. "I took pity on him. He looked so lonely."

Roaring laughter greeted that, then Drift punched Springer's arm. "I like the way you sit a horse."

Insults and slag met that, then Kup snickered. "I saw you fall off a few times there, cowboy. Tell us again how it felt to bite the dust."

"Frag you, old mech," Springer said to everyone's delight. "Get a horse and see how easy it is."

Kup stared at his cygar, then put it in his mouth. "I will."

Hoots and hi-ho-silvers met that. Rainmaker who was thoroughly enjoying himself turned to Prime. "I watched a movie last night that reminds me of this."

"What was it, Atar?" Warlord asked his adored father.

"Twelve Angry Men," Rainmaker said to great acclaim.

"That was a great movie," Caro said earnestly. He glanced at Payload. "We saw it too."

Payload nodded, his love struck optics never leaving his bond. It was noted by all. It was too cute to joke about. Prowl on the other servo …

"Sooo … this was fun," Prowl said all business and matter-of-factually. "Who's next on the agenda?"

"Herling isn't done," Starscream offered.

Prowl stared at the massive list of agenda items and his helm hit the table. A plume of laughter and insults greeted that victory.

-0-Moments later after a break …

"Okay. Sit down and pay **attention** ," Prowl the Frustrated But Really Secretly Amused said to the unruly bunch of delinquents that made up the Senior General Command Staff. Raptor and Hard Drive who sat with Kup and Hercy were amused to their struts. Everyone turned to Prowl all at once. He paused a moment in surprise, then nodded to Herling. "Herling. Pray … **DO** continue." The few snickers that greeted that were quashed by Prowl's stern expression, one that Prime loved and added to his personal snapshot file as he did it.

"Let me see ..." Herling said going over his stuff. "We added for the human members of our school a number of independence days for their benefit. We have fourteen different nationalities in our school system that belong to Earth. That isn't counting Earth 1 who only now is coordinating their school calendar with us. They weren't aware that it would be allowed," he said glancing up to note the surprise on everyone's faces. "We shall have coordinated meet ups for celebrations between them and us and have special programs in our schools that might be considered for our general population calendar. Some are fun.

"All in all, we're wired in tightly with everyone and the United Nations Consulate wishes to be part of our district in some way. They're happy to tell about Earth and would like to participate in programs where they can. I will have more information for the school board when its organized."

"I like that tomato throwing festival in Spain, the Tomatino festival," Ratchet said with a grin.

A pause as they checked the internet ensued, then Prowl's cool gaze lazered in on Ratchet. "You would. Delinquent."

"I like the Thaipusim thing in India," Arcee said to be ornery.

"Body piercings? Putting sharp sticks through your face?" Magnus said in surprise.

"Sounds tailor-made for Chromia," Arcee said drawing big laughter.

"There's always the Songkran festival from Thailand," Kup said. "Shooting yourself with water pistols. That sounds like fun."

"The water would explode in your face the moment you fired it," Old Hercy said.

"How about chasing that cheese wheel downhill in Gloucester?" Ratchet asked, then glanced at Niall Graham who was checking out the suggestions on his tablet. "Did you ever do that, Niall?"

:I don't have a death wish, Ratchet: he said. :Running down a 70 degree grade after a cheese wheel and going airborne after three steps to bounce all the way down isn't my idea of fun:

There was a moment of pause to watch videos internally, then lots of laughing and critiquing.

"Seekers would win every time," Rainmaker said to general agreement from the Seekers.

"There's the running of the bulls in Pamplona. Nothing like getting a horn in your debris chute," Ratchet said. "But the winner and still champion is that penis festival in Japan, Kanamari Matsuri."

A pause by all to check, then flinch. Including the humans on the table.

" **WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!"**

"You can set your watch by Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin.

" **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HUMAN PLUMBING!"** Ironhide bellowed.

:I take it that human male genitalia gives Ironhide nightmares: Niall said politely.

 **:SO, IRONHIDE!? YOU DON'T LIKE SEEING WEINERS!?:** Lennox yelled toward the big mech.

Ironhide stood up, then sat down in his tension. Leaning in close to the humans, he frowned. "Slaggers."

"How about this one? Sumo wrestlers hold babies facing each other, one each. The first one whose baby cries loses," Kup said as he browsed through his research.

"I like the one with muddy rags and fire ants. You throw them in people's faces," Hercy said.

"Okay," Prowl said. "I've tried to be nice about this-"

A donut took him out.

A few moments later with the addition of Metroplex and Fort Max who couldn't stand not sitting in the same room with lunacy in progress …

Prowl who sat glaring around the room at **EVERYONE IN IT** glanced at the newcomers. "I think it would be **GOOD** if the first meeting that Metroplex and Fortress Maximus attended resembled something a bit more mature than recess at the Sparkling School. **HERLING? ARE YOU FINISHED!?"**

"Yes, Prowl. I am. Thank you for asking," Herling said with a big smile.

Prime chuckled. "You're so cute when you're frustrated."

"He is," Miler said as he sat next to Venture who held a sleeping Prima. "He always was. Sometimes he would wake up from his nap all cranky. Sometimes when he ate too much pangovi he would get indigestion-"

" **ADA!"** Prowl stared at his ada with astonishment.

"Let me, Prowler," Ratchet said taking Prowl's personal work datapad. It had so much stuff on it and was so jammed packed it even felt heavier than normal.

Prowl fixed an astonished look at Ratchet. "That's my work datapad."

"I know. I'll just read the next speaker's names until you get yourself together." -Ratchet aka R

"I'm fine." He looked at Prime, then Ratchet. "I am fine. Fine. Fine as fragging frog's hair. Give me my datapad."

"Relax," Ratchet said. "I'll just help you."

"My datapad. I need it. It has everything on it in its place, everything in its place. My datapad. Give it. **GIVE IT!"** Prowl snatched it back, then sat composing himself.

"I think we all need a vacation," Ratchet said with a chuckle. Everyone grinned at Prowl.

"Did someone take your blankie?" Starscream asked with a smirk.

"Frag all of you. Atar, you're next," Prowl said shooting dark looks at everyone, especially Starscream.

His father grinned. "We have a lot of money. Our foundation dispersed 14 million dollars to worthy causes last week and we haven't made a dent. All is well. Every bill is paid. Next."

Prowl smirked at his father, then they both nodded to each other at the same time. Snickers were heard then met with a caustic optic. Prowl glanced at his datapad now held tightly in his servo. He looked at Ratchet with steely optics. "You're next, insane apocalyptic hell beast of chaos."

Ratchet leaned closer. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Prowl hissed.

"Well, okay," Ratchet said sitting back.

Cue huge laughter.

TBC 6-13-16 **edited 6-15-16**

NOTE:

12 Angry Men: This is a movie that takes place for the whole thing in a jury room. The twelve jurors want to convict a kid and go home because its hot and they're tired. One man, Henry Fonda holds out and slowly going over the evidence he proves the kid is innocent. Its intense, amazing and filled with anger and revelations from each juror. Great movie.


	175. Chapter 175

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 175)

-0-In a meeting, the medical report ...

Ratchet smirked as he subbed his datapad. "Well, well, well … let me see here … there's this and this and this … I suppose … hmm ..."

Prowl's slow burn caught fire and he arose slowly, every sinew of his sinew-less body ready to pounce. Ratchet looked up at him, then smiled brilliantly. "I'll wait until you sit."

Prowl impaled him on an optic, then slowly sat down again. Ratchet grinned. "Okay," he said as the humans on the table top rolled on the floor. "We have the usual kinds of injuries from construction and horsing around including falling off horses. There are no major disease incidents nor is the population pool suffering from extensive protoform wasting something to worry about. That is being handled with rising good results through our various old and new protocols. On Cybertron it is still a big concern though the entire system is using our procedures and programs to treat it.

"Processor Health is working on the wide ranging problems that are consistent, mostly among those brought out of Cybertron to here. The cognitive dissonance is extraordinary for some and outpatient as well as inpatient care is booming. We're training more and more counselors who help and our treatments include scripts for nervous tension and the great equalizer, post traumatic stress syndrome. As for the carrier-soldier case, they're working out a treatment that won't affect the node in question in its other functions. I'm not up to speed on it and I'm not sure that Wheeljack or Perceptor are either at this moment," he said as both mechs nodded in agreement, "but the smart kids working on it are inching ever closer to a fix. The nexus points in question are very, very tricky."

"But there is hope," Prime asked.

"There's always hope, Optimus," Ratchet replied. "Our system meets and exceeds the demand which is astonishing. Without retrieving all the various doctors, techs, hedge healers, witch doctors and helpful ammas we would be in catastrophic extremis. Other than that, we're good."

"It relieves my processor. I worry about such things," Optimus said.

"That's what we're here for, Optimus, so that you don't have to," Hard Drive said. Turbine and Delphi walked in and sat down along the door. Hard Drive glanced at Turbine. "Welcome."

"Sorry, Optimus," Turbine said. "Someone wanted me to authenticate some Temple lock boxes that they found in the cache on Cybertron. Delphi came along."

"Did they indicate anything of importance?" Optimus asked.

"Actually," Delphi said glancing at the humans. "Uh," he said, then paused.

Optimus looked at the humans who were glancing between Optimus and the two tardy mechs. "Gentlemen and ladies … could you go off line a moment please?"

The soldiers and civilians who were here because it was the best show in town and they were welcome as friends and fellow Cybertronians nodded, then complied. Optimus glanced at Turbine and Delphi. "Continue please."

Turbine nodded. "We found three lock boxes both of an extreme age, even before the beginning of recorded history perhaps. It would seem, Optimus, that they might be direct relics from the Primes, perhaps even Primus himself."

"Most of them are aren't they, Turbine?" Raptor asked.

Turbine nodded. "Most of them are but not all and none of them we know of and I've seen and handled are of this age. I have never seen such antiquity. As you may notice, the one we have restored to us is intricate in design with many prayers and affirmations carved into the sides, top and bottom. Even the lock is more intricate though a Prime can open it without using the lock. It reads the Matrix energy and opens.

"These boxes are different. They're simpler and less ornate but that does nothing to diminish the elegant design and beauty of them. They're beautiful but their composition is more copper based and less strong overall with the smaller level of alloys applied. Copper while holy is also ductile. That is, you can hammer it into whatever shape you want and it will become beautiful and reflective. Copper is like that and very useful to make beautiful things and to showcase what we consider sacred and important. You see it everywhere in the colony and Temple. We add other things to make them very strong but in the beginning they were less so. These are beautiful, strongly made yet flexible and very, very ancient. I have information in my clan databases that several boxes of this type were made to hold texts."

"What sort of texts, Turbine?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"They tended to be reliquaries for the diaries and/or papers of Primes. The original 13 Primes," Turbine said.

It was silent as everyone absorbed that news. Nothing ever had been found that involved the writings of the original Primes. It was thought that they didn't have any given that one of them was a scribe. Prime stared at Turbine. "Where are they?" he asked.

They're in a sector of the cache that was found recently, the one you visited. They're in a vault that's surrounded by metallic pallets of items, some of them very fragile. I told the curator that I would inform you of this and when they removed everything they would call for you to come and take custody of this find," Turbine said.

"The Wisdom of the Primes it was always called, the few writings that were said to have existed but they were lost long ago, Optimus," Blackjack said solemnly. "What does the Matrix have to say about this?"

Prime sat a moment reflecting on the news, then shrugged slightly. "The Matrix is silent. I suppose it will inform me about what this means and what I should do about it in due time."

"Imagine. There could be direct writings from Primus himself," Ratchet said in a hushed tone.

"I'll beef up security. I know, Optimus, that you are perhaps the only one who can translate and read such things but they are holy and therefore could attract attention from the wrong individuals," Prowl said rising. He walked out the door to make things happen and in jig time two full Wrecker crews would be guarding the cache along with the other soldiers and their fighters parked nearby. He re-entered the room, relayed the information, then the meeting rolled onward.

-0-At the site

He stood on top of a ladder and peered inside. A black vaulted safe was behind a lot of incredibly delicate and important things, some of them relics from the various shrines around the planet. He took images, then sent them onward to the Museum on Mars with all of the data in the database when they were brought there for safety and storage. Above him on the surface, big mechs with bigger guns stood about chatting, their optics roaming everywhere constantly. The shifts would change but the intensity of the soldiers wouldn't. The reliquary cache was safe for now.

-0-Meeting

:We would like to let you know that our Alpha and Beta teams have free climbed the Olympus Rupes in the north which was a region of cliff faces that afforded the best possible variety of terrain for climbing and rappelling. Its a good area for free climbing and rescue training. We hope to set a camp up in one of the calderas for overnight survival training in zero tolerance environments. Of course, we will go with our usual escort. Wheeljack: Lennox said glancing to the big mech who was holding a babbling Resolve in his lap. :The elevator packs were awesome. We could spot the climbers and hover right next to them. Thanks:

Wheeljack nodded. "I love making miniatures."

Everyone chuckled and the meeting went onward. When it was time to dismiss the civilians, they arose and walked out. Prime asked the human soldiers to stay so they did. An off line conversation with Will cleared the road for Bowers to stay. He was sitting on a chair as well entranced with the informality of the meeting. It would be unthinkable for this to happen under his and maybe anyone elses command that he was aware of. He felt **ENORMOUS** sympathy for Prowl.

When the room was cleared Prime sat back considering what he was going to say in front of Bowers. It would be the first test of his presence among them though Bowers didn't know that. The others did but not him. "We are tracking a number of strange things around the local cluster. Our friends, the Yautje are back and they bring their acid monsters with them. We are finding they have established a base about 120 light years away. That is apparently the farthest range for their ships in traveling without distance becoming a problem. It is good to know that among other things.

"We are picking up a small signal from the Rim which, General Bowers, is a very dangerous area for us given that there are any number of Decepticon battle groups that have not surrendered yet. There is also information indicating that a number of them are linking up. We do not believe they will strike Cybertron given that the entire sector several hundred lights years out has surrendered and is therefore duty bound to defend with us our home world.

"We are also working to be ready for a migration. Ultra Magnus, please fill us in on that area of concern."

They all turned to the serious figure of the City Manager or 'Mayor' of the colony. As the chief city and colonial official, he ran his empire out of the City Administration Complex at Metroplex. He nodded to Prime. "We are expecting the largest migration we have ever seen. This one is an amalgamation of several that were gathered up by the Knights of Cybertron and Dai Atlas. They weren't expected to merge but circumstances have forced the issue. They will be within bridging range in less than a decaorn. That is, we will be ready to begin the rescue. We have been sending groups through the bridge to work with the leadership and provide food, support and medical necessities. It fortunate given the time we have been working with them … it won't be a catastrophic blow to our ability to provide services. Most of those needing immediate care have been taken to our medical facility on Gliese or here. We have that in hand.

"What will be a problem will be housing. There will be several hundred thousands that will be without the usual housing because our new project, Seven Cities-South and the new districts in the midlands of the Terra Hub are not online yet. We can provide one point one million individual homes now which can handle as many as one point five million individuals depending on family configurations and the number of bachelors there are in the mass. But the rest will be difficult. We will have to revive our Little Iacon scenario to meet the need or have them stay in space longer. That of course presents its own problems in a number of areas especially with Razorclaw and other hostiles ranging in the local cluster."

"What is the size of the migration?" Prime asked.

Ultra Magnus didn't have to consult his datapad. "We are looking at two point three million individuals with another migration behind it of three million."

It was deathly still in the room.

-0-Moments later after a break to discuss the crisis among departments in the hallways and other places nearby

Optimus leaned on his elbows, his servos clasped as he thought about the situation. Then he turned to Magnus and Jetta. "Gentlemen … what do we have available and ready to go and how much time will more habitations come on line?"

Jetta glanced at Mack who handed him his work datapad. He looked at it. "We will be short to house the group that is coming, Optimus. With all we have created we'll still have one million without homes. We're working overtime and there will be servos on in this group but we're not prepared for this many and frankly, neither is Cybertron unless there's no other way around it. The three million coming next have to hold. We have to send out security if nothing else. We can work around the clock and go on emergency footing. The unions and guilds have contingency plans and so do we. We'll begin to build tent cities southwest of the Basilica. That way we can bring them here in controlled conditions. I'm concerned about security and the like but we've prepared to deal with this though we dread it."

Prime nodded. "We need to begin those plans immediately. Metroplex, Typhoon, what is the likelihood that we can have ships come to Mars to take up some of the slack, meaning the most needy of secured housing?"

They paused to talk together. "We can arrange it. But we are unsure that we can bring vessels here that can be ready to house. I would suggest something," Ty said as Metroplex and Fort Max nodded, their expressions deeply serious. "I would suggest that you continue full force on building habitations while we bring in ships that are colony in design and have the smallest amount of repairs and upgrades necessary. We can slide them in through the shipyard which will bring them up to speed, then set them in the area south of the Basilica and west of Earth 1. I know that is farther out than you planned but we can always change things if necessary. We alone, the six of us dreadnoughts can hold the entire two migrations."

"I would ask you to step up, Typhoon, your family and the children were it not for the crisis with Razorclaw," Prime said quietly as he swiftly worked out details in his mind.

"We need to get rid of his threat. If he was gone we could come and settle in. I would be happy to host and so would the rest of us. That is the pinnacle for us in peace time, hosting our people but the situation won't change unless we change it and I don't believe that's in your processor," Typhoon said.

Prime sat back and vented a sigh. "It would be the final last step. If we weren't in such a vulnerable situation with the migrations open to their marauding or in the path of their possible dispersal in flight, I would go there and end his threat. But the path of the migration is one route among three that would cross paths and that is not acceptable to me."

It was silent a moment, then Typhoon leaned forward. "Then you want ships. Big ships. Ships that were colonies and settlements. Ships that can host large quantities of civilians and soldiers, families and elderly. Ships that can host businesses and public amenities."

Prime was silent a moment, then nodded. "I see no other way. We have how many homes ready again, Jetta?"

"We have about one million, one hundred thousand in the inventory that are ready with minor fixtures added with another hundred thousand if we work round the clock double shifts. We have enough housing in development or in preliminary stages for everyone else but that leaves one point two million at most left. How many metro-formers would it take to house that many and how many do you want to have in a new Little Iacon? We don't have to house all of them in tents. We can support some of them in new vessels right, Metroplex?" He looked at the big mechs who were sitting silently as they discussed their problem off line.

Metroplex looked at Prime. "We can bring at least twenty ships in from Soft Space. It has redeemed the ailments of all who go there for any period of time," he said as Typhoon nodded. "We can bring enough in to cover perhaps four hundred thousand. We should plan for numbers that will exceed that given that we will take families and groups that are family-style. That will cut down a lot of the numbers. Many of the ships are greater in size than me but they aren't designed to fight. They are colony ships or habitation ships only. Some are cargo and troop carriers and are vast in size.

"We can help them program to become habitations. I assume that four hundred thousand will include families that might cut the number needed to a higher degree. Families will want to live together which means more included in the count. If you can give us a breakdown on the number and types of family groups we can configure for them and send the location data for their housing to the Bureau of Refugees. That will allow us to do this faster and less painfully. We can upgrade their remaining hurts and outdated tech in situ and it will be easier all around. If the refugees come in controlled numbers we can make this smoother than it could be. I will also check to see if there are ships available if the need is great and the first wave cannot wait. That way you can build the cities for the next wave."

"That would be a good idea, Metroplex. You can send the call and if they have to wait a little bit until the pads and infrastructure are ready then they can wait around Jupiter and Saturn and the solar well. We will have to build infrastructure and pipelines out that way and a new energon production plant in the area too. We can feed everyone. We just want to make the situation as comfortable as possible for your siblings," Jetta said with a hint of relief in his voice. "Then the tent city goes up nearby and as we house them we can make them ready for the next group and work overtime on the new construction. At least we have a plan."

Prime nodded, then sat back. "This is my worst nightmare. This is what Megatron was intending all along, pushing our helpless people forward, driving them here to wipe us all out when they overwhelmed us with numbers."

"They won't do it, the slaggers," Ironhide said as his family nodded. "We will rise up again and take them in. We can do it in controlled bursts so we can assimilate them again. I think our services and security had better double up. Home Guard mechs and femmes will be called up for you to command, Springer."

Springer nodded, then glanced at Prime. "I will contact Dai Atlas to see what riffraff is in the group. I'd think we better go out and augment everyone working out there and you better put together an announcement to the migrations, Optimus. We have to do this calmly and efficiently. There will be trouble no matter what we do but we can control the size of the chaos if we do this incrementally."

"I agree," Prime said. "Prowl, call up a muster. Double the size of the usual groups that meet the migrations. I will be going out with the senior staff on Omega. Ratchet, I want you to inventory the situation regarding health and disability. Prioritize them. The class 1 casualties have priority. Springer, I want you to comprise a command structure of your most senior officers and include Kup, Hercy, the twins and the like to comb the first group. Identify anyone who is trouble or who might carry high caste grievances and expectations. I will have a broadcast ready before we go." He glanced at Jazz and Blaster. "I would do that in a joor."

They nodded.

"Rainmaker, I would have you and Starscream along. Typhoon, you have overall command of the situation on the front lines. I will be needing Paragon and most of the commanders of the dreadnoughts with me for a short while. I trust in your great judgment and skill."

"I am honored and will serve you, Lord Optimus," he said with a nod of his helm.

Prime glanced at Lady Sela, Chevron, Lauren and Chrome. "Gentlemen, Lady Sela, I will need your comforting presence on call. You may have to send priests to the migration to calm and reassure some who may be in extremis."

"All of us are available, Lord Optimus," Chrome said with a nod. "We number fifty fully ordained with as many acolytes."

"Thank you. That comforts me greatly," Prime said. "Jetta, I know you will manage onward but I will give organization for greater demand on services to you, Ultra Magnus. Schools, hospitals and mental health demands will be great. Please get with department heads to make plans. We will funnel all information and numbers first to you, Magnus and then the Bureau of Refugees."

"I will get on it, sir," Magnus said.

Ratchet sat watching and felt incredible love for all of them, these comrades of a million catastrophes and as he did he looked at the humans. They were grim as they listened including the newcomer, Joe Bowers. He listened with a grave expression on his face. Ratchet felt pride in their group and their very great leader, Optimus Prime. Today, Joe Bowers would find out what they were made of.

:Optimus:

He glanced down at Will Lennox. "Major."

:What can we do to help?: he asked as the humans with him nodded tensely.

"You can be our friends," Optimus said.

:Tell us something hard, Optimus: Jessie Landon said with tears in her eyes.

-0-TBC 6-14-16 **edited 6-15-16**

NOTE:

ESL:

in extremis: near death, in dire and extreme circumstances. Hammer + toe = extremis

I added catastrophic to extremis which isn't relatively correct grammatically but it would underscore the situation if they couldn't find enough doctors to handle one billion or more sick and starving people. I think the two words together which rather mean the same thing is worthy of such a problem. :D:D:D

in situ: Where something is found. "The dinosaur bone was in the pit where it was found, lying in situ for the scientists to see."


	176. Chapter 176

NOTE: Every so often I check the story stats to see where in the world readers come from and its everywhere. What made me laugh today is one 'country' listed is called 'satellite provider'. :D I have no idea but welcome readers from these countries: USA, Germany, UK, Canada, Australia, Finland, Netherlands, Estonia, Portugal, Hungary, Mexico, Sweden, Thailand, Austria, Russian Federation, Denmark, Indonesia, Czech Revar, France, Slovakia, Norway, Serbia and Montenegro, Malaysia, Bahrain, Satellite Provider (BWAHAHAHA! A nickel for anyone who can find this on the map) Israel, Sri Lanka, Croatia, Brazil and Spain. That is the readership in order of visitations to the story. Of all of them, I can strike USA, UK and Canada off the bucket list.

:D:D:D

Hugs to all in this big wide beautiful world. Until all are one.

Now after all that nice news ... (This may be incoherent. Hang in there) ...

-0-NOTES

This is going to be a tirade about the rumors regarding Transformers 5: The Last Knight

I have heard a bit about the fifth Bey movie that can be either epic or astonishingly awful. Some of this was leaked by the studio so it might be solid. Sit down. You may need it. (breathes deeply) Sooo … the title says Last Knight. So that means knights. You know … dark ages or medieval times and stuff. Prime is supposed to reach Cybertron, find out a bunch of stuff that includes the knowledge that somehow he caused the planet's death and only he can fix it. So then the poor guy (who didn't kill Cybertron because Sentinel bringing it through a space bridge to just about fifty feet above Earth did that little deed but don't follow the plots … just pull it out of your butt, Bey. Oh am I going to have Springer and Drift kick your behind!) find out that to make Cybertron live again he needs a relic that is … wait for it … **ON EARTH.**

Now, consider the idea of knights and dark ages and stuff. Consider knights. A particular knight. The most famous knight of all. A once and future king. **GAHH!**

Sorry.

My gag reflex isn't what it used to be.

Apparently and this is just conjecture that fell out of Michael Bey's backside that Autobots in the past gave a … sword to … wait for it … Merlin and that gave him the magical powers to make him a civilization saver, king maker and legend. The relic that will restore Cybertron is … **EXCALIBUR!**

:[

:(

:{

Prime has to get it and somehow that means he has to go back in time maybe, his bad ass truck self to retrieve the sword and do stuff I bet that somehow manages to not unwind the future or something. Imagine Optimus Prime, Merlin, probably Arthur and … I need a drink. And no, I am not making this us. -Me, adding the Knights of Cybertron to the long list of things desecrated by Michael Bey.

By the way, it is confirmed that Will Lennox and Bobby Epps (Josh Duhamel and and very likely Tyrese Gibson will be back. There is that awesomeness. Lennox is now a Lieutenant Colonel, just so you know. He will probably be Sir Lancelot in the movie in some kind of weird throw back to him in his former life or something.

:D:D:D

Who knows with Michael **"I WILL COME BACK TO DIRECT THE NEXT MOVIE TO MAKE SURE THEY GET IT RIGHT!"** Bey.

I cannot **WAIT** for the reviews.

Oh and the Dinobots are back with 'mini dinobots'.

I found this a few hours after I wrote the above:

"The series is officially heading to Cybertron as fan favorite characters join the fight. If you've seen the original animated _Transformers_ movie, you might remember some of them.

"The new faces making this _Transformers 5_ news "exciting" are Override, Red Alert and Ultra Magnus on the Autobot side and Scourge, Blitzwing, and Cyclonus for the Decepticons. Scourge, Cyclonus, and Ultra Magnus played major roles in the story when Unicron came along but the giant transforming planet hasn't been confirmed for the series yet (he has been rumored on IMBd though as Optimus Prime's "evil twin brother").

 **EXCUSE ME A MOMENT! OPTIMUS PRIME'S 'EVIL TWIN BROTHER'?!**

"Other Autobots are expected to join the ranks known only as the "Mechanoids."

What are mechanoids? Obviously, 'mechanoids' is the Transformer word for the Star Trek's word, Red Shirts. Expect more desecration of beloved but severally underdeveloped characters. (For non-Trek folks, a red shirt is a character whose purpose is there to be killed or die so a major character won't have to.)

By the way, the image on the poster that's out is supposed to be Megatron. Yes, the bad aft is back.

"What about us?" -Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream and #* &#%&! et al

"This is a quote from Bey," says the Arctic Octupus aka Me. "I don't care about anyone but Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. The others? I don't care." -Bey

" **THAT FRAGGER!"** -et all and me both

Let's continue ...

"Other additional faces include the previously rumored Quintessons, the dark forces Optimus Prime was talking about at the end of the last film. This film could easily become the _Empire Strikes Back_ of _Transformers_ movies as the villains could be too powerful this time.

"Other confirmed faces for this collection of _Transformers 5_ news are the return of Mark Wahlberg as Cade Yeager as well as the addition of Dwayne Johnson and Bruce Willis. It is unknown if the latter of the two will join the _Transformers_ _5_ cast as human characters or voice actors for the new cast. If they are going to be human characters, fans may be expecting this to be the seed of a _Transformers_ _G.I. Joe_ crossover or possibly getting flashbacks of Michael Bay's _Pain and Gain_ (which starred Mark Wahlberg and Dwayne Johnson).

Jonathan Liebesman has even hinted at the possibility of a crossover between _Transformers_ and _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ but that may be too much even for loyal fans who might wonder what the plans would be for Megan Fox. She played major roles in both film franchises."

Oh sweet God … Bots and Turtles …

Here's another article:

"There have been a few teases about what fans can expect from Transformers: The Last Knight though very little of what's been revealed has to do with the film's actual plot. There's been a lot of speculation as a result including the idea that the story would feature a battle to save Earth from Unicron (the story told in the animated _Transformers: The Movie_.)

"But new rumors have emerged detailing key plot points that if true will tell a vastly different story than fans are probably expecting. It's a different threat that's on the way and it isn't your typical alien menace. According to the rumors, a major clue may be hiding in the film's title and logo.

"The rumor comes from JoBlo (apparently someone who knows stuff) claiming a scoop that is so hard to believe it actually might seem accurate. Not to say that previous movies putting the entire planet in jeopardy were "believable," but… well, see for yourself:

"Optimus Prime return to Cybertron to find the planet dead and learns he's the one to blame for it. To bring it back to life he'll need a mysterious artifact that – we hope you're sitting down – is on Earth.

"The artifact is connected to Merlin, the sorcerer mentor to King Arthur in the legendary story. Merlin gained his magic through a visiting Transformer, not the first time the race has dabbled in altering human history (the site speculates that the artifact could be the mythical sword Excalibur, hence a sword featured in the film's key art).

"The film picks up where the previous movie left off with Optimus Prime in space; Optimus is the main Transformers character, however.

Bumblebee will take a bigger role while Optimus (presumably) seeks out Cybertron, along with Hound, Crosshairs, Drift, the Dinobots and "mini-dinobots" operating out of the South Dakota badlands.

"Megatron returns (again) as the villain.

"Many of these plot points wouldn't be too hard to guess since they follow up on the previous film's plot **(WHAT PLOT!?)** and provide a reason to bring Optimus Prime back to Earth. Giving the newly redesigned Bumblebee a leadership role makes sense, too since he's getting a feature film of his own soon. From here things get a bit more 'international'… and fantastical:

(Let's take a moment here. **HOW THE HELL DID PRIME DESTROY CYBERTRON!?** )

Let's continue ...

"New Transformers of English origin will be included including an Aston Martin named "Cogman," and a Vespa named "Squeaks."

(Cogman. A vespa that squeaks because Mudflaps and Skids weren't enough to piss everyone off? (I sorta like the goofy ones and the two little bit bots) **WHAT!? NO PROWL!? NO REAL LEGITIMATE TRANSFORMERS!? WHY, GOD!? WHY, OH WHY!? BECAUSE THERE AREN'T ANY TRANSFORMERS OUT THERE THAT ALREADY EXIST TO USE!? AMIRITE?! -ME)**

"A character known as "The Creator" will be introduced who may have a direct connection to the Transformers' origins – and given the name, Sir Anthony Hopkins seems certain for that role.

"As odd as some of the news sounds the possibility of the artifact being Excalibur does make sense given the way it connects to the title and logo. If the rumors are true though then it's disappointing that we'll be seeing Megatron as big bad again instead of a bigger threat like Unicron. While a version of Megatron was the main villain in the _Transformers_ cartoons we've seen him powered up and defeated in the movies multiple times now and having some other villain would be a refreshing change of pace.

"Of course, it's still important to take the rumors with a pretty big grain of salt. Not only could they be based on earlier ideas for the film but director Michael Bay has also been known to purposefully leak false information in the past to keep actual plot details under wraps. Hopefully more official information will come out soon that helps to confirm or refute the rumors."

 **WHIMPER!** You **KNOW** they're the truth. They reek of Bey-ness.

Oh and Barricade will be in this.

I will post the actual story piece shortly while you digest this … uh, masterpiece.

I'll be back,

Me


	177. Chapter 177

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 177)

Another note about TF: 5 which seems to be a nod to fan fiction writers everywhere: There will be a girl, loner, with skills who is 'street smart' and has a little robotic sidekick. :D Sound familiar anyone? I would say it was Verity but I would have to give Bey credit if it was. I think someone said give a nod to the fan grrls or is channeling his inner fan girl. :D:D

Oh and Leoness? It appears to be likely. Someone somewhere might pull it off but not Bey. I think I might have some fun with him and maybe someone in the colony needs to write the story of 'Optimus Prime and Merlin' to be serialized in the newspapers or something … someone should. :D

0-Muster

They hurried along the roadways and highways, sidewalks and pathways to the places they went to support or join a muster. A message from Optimus Prime had just been broadcast moments earlier and the grimness and concern of everyone everywhere was matched by the determination in their stride to make lemonade out of lemons. Among them were dozens and dozens of humans buzzing on their way to different places. Moving slowly among them were the buses that carried human tourists, stopping from time to time as they worked their way along. It was thrilling for the tourists to watch the tide of intriguing colorful individuals and the vehicles that clogged the roads between the airfields, all three of the major ones including the two biggest civilian facilities.

They buzzed as fast as they could driving around and among the bots, most of whom were aware and would move or halt to allow them past. Jessie Landon drove swiftly along the edge of the sidewalk followed by a number of her comrades as the words of the declaration from Prime rattled in her mind...

"Good afternoon, Autobot City. I am here today to inform you of a migration that is making its way toward us. We have been serving this refugee group for several months on its journey. It is led by the Knights of Cybertron, the Circle of Light, Dai Atlas's lieutenant, Star Saber, the Network and Autobot soldiers who were with each of the components that make up the group from eons before after The Fall.

"As you may know, the Resistance and the Knights of Cybertron have been tireless under the command of Dai Atlas and the Resistance Command Council in finding and organizing the retrieval of millions upon millions of Cybertronians wherever they may be. They have gathered them together, sometimes in large groups, sometimes small and taken them to safety until they could be brought to us here on Mars. This process has gone on for nearly nine years on the Terran calendar with only minor problems.

"We have as a colony managed to absorb everyone the best way we could, finding homes for our people that they deserved to have. The last migration was large and we had to shelter a number of our people in the tent city they called Little Iacon. I do not like to do that. I want everyone to have a home of their own waiting for them that they have earned by their survival and courage. This time we have a challenge that will require our greatest effort. We are facing not just one massive migration but two. They were not intended to become the size they are but for the disintegration of the Empire as it once was under the Decepticon tyranny. Circumstances beyond the Knight's control have forced them to move onward.

"As it appears now, we have a migration of two million, two hundred thousand Cybertronians coming seeking shelter in just a few orns. Behind them following the route is one of nearly three million. At present we have housing available for one million two hundred thousand pending final count and configuration of the migration. We are therefore in need of your best effort and patience. Many in the migrations are likely to have family and friends here that can take them in for the short term until sufficient housing is available for all. We are gathering names and details of those in this migration so that we can send them to the Bureau of Refugees and Immigration. The lists are going to be updated as data comes in. Check the Community Bulletin Board folder labeled 'Bureau of Refugees and Immigration, List of Names'.

"If you find your family members there and wish to assist us in providing them good short term housing fill out the form attached to their name or names and send it to the Bureau. We will acknowledge it and send you receipt. When they arrive you will be notified to come and collect them or help them with the care they might need in the local hospitals and clinics.

"All nonessential building is on hold and all of the workers in construction and manufacturing are given leave to stand down from their other duties until further notice. Many of you with skills are asked to check the Employment Bureau folder in the Community Bulletin Board to add them to the database. The listing of need is there and if you can assist I call upon you to do so. For those of you in the Home Guard, we will be needing your skills and calm soothing professionalism when the refugees arrive as the population of our colony will grown by one third when everyone who comes is taken in. There will be a tent city west of Terra that will be raised to house those who will not have accommodations available when everyone is here. This will mean extra shifts for many including the senior Autobots and Civilian Committee members who volunteer beyond their normal duties to make sure that the colony and everyone here is taken care of.

"We will be heightening the level of security from Level 1 to Level 3 to allow under Cybertronian law our security forces to ensure that everyone is safe and remove those from among us who would foment trouble. There is always disconnect and that will be addressed by Processor Health. However, those who wish to take advantage of the moment or cause any trouble will be dealt with swiftly. Most of us rise to the occasion when things become difficult but there are those who do not. Level 3 conditions will be posted in the Day/Night Watch file on the Board so that everyone knows the law and their rights under this heightening of the security alert.

"We, the senior command are going to the migration which we have attended to all along once it reached our sensor range. The mass of greatest suffering has been assuaged but there is a weariness of spirit as well as body among them as you may well remember. We can all relate to them. We have all been them. When I arrived on Earth that first orn after hearing from Autobot Bumblebee that he had found the AllSpark's best and final location, there were only five of us here. We began to receive refugees when I called for soldiers and we took our people and their need to this planet, Mars. We have all worked hard and created a masterpiece in a desert wasteland. Help those who come by helping us and each other. We are in great need of your better angels as the humans say. Help us help each other. Until all are one."

The message ended with the Emblem of the Primes and the Emblems of Cybertron and Mars.

-0-The Airfield

They stood in a new location and not out in the open on the top of shipping boxes. Before, they had no protection in dire circumstances and the death of Commotion had led to innovations. Their platform was a cybertanium steel framed transparent steel box which was long and wide with padded seats along the back, middle and front in rows on a riser-like floor construction that allowed comfort for long term viewing along with safety. It had steps that led from the ground to the inside, was tall to allow good view and beneath it in the space under the box was a non-sentient fully programmed vehicle that would pull them out of harms way if there was trouble. It was at the moment filling up with soldiers, their families, Earth 1, Sciences and Family Habitat individuals as well as many enterprising humans from the United Nations Consulate.

The airfield was awash with huge and smaller ships, all of them taking on fuel, ammunition, soldiers' gear and guns, crates and boxes of supplies and other war necessaries as well as the soldiers, doctors, techs and the like who would do the dirty work of rescue. Seekers could be seen rising up in the distance at the three big airports and four smaller ones that were part of Aerie Hill. Medics ran here and there, their red crosses along with red crescents underneath ID-ing them as medical a tip of the hat to Earth by Ratchet who had them emblazoned on their shoulders or on arm bands.

The Master of the Muster was ground zero for everyone and the lines for him were long and varied according to the type of work each was to do. They got their marching orders, then ran for their ship which was staging or a group to wait for their ship to be brought forward. Flights of Seekers thundered over saluting the everyone on the ground and the colony itself before pulling nearly straight upward to head for space. The racket was incredible but their helmets and the box compensated for the humans watching.

Nearby standing together, half a dozen beautiful Seeker mechs were talking animatedly. Three of them were the amazing sons of Rainmaker including the eldest, Warlord and the others were Red Wing, Thunderclap and Cloud Burst. They would be flight leaders and were planning the strategy that the Seekers would apply to the security net they would maintain around and over the area through which endless ships filled with exhausted and hopeful Cybertronians would be traveling. They were huge and very handsome even to the humans some of whom still feared them. Colorful, covered in their personal tattoos and etchings, they were spectacular versions of a very unusual species. Then all of them but Warlord leaped into the air, transformed and thundered upward to disappear out of sight.

Warlord thrust his fist into the air and gave a war cry of encouragement and solidarity. He watched straight up a moment and that was when the Seekers could be seen free falling back toward the ground in their fighter configuration. They fell in a spiral, then leveled out thundering away to go toward space again. Warlord and the few Seekers who were mustering here or waiting for different assignments cried out as they passed over. They watched them disappear, then turned with grins toward the biggest ship nearby, Gamma Supreme who was slowly rolling in ship mode toward the flight line. They leaped into the air but didn't transform. They flew anyway propelled by their feet toward the ship and landed gently on the deck. They disappeared inside.

The newbie humans watched with astonishment, ducking as the Seekers fell, then bombed over them out of their spiral. They watched Gamma roll by, then turned to the veterans who were grinning slightly at their astonishment. "That was awesome. Do they do that all the time? I've never seen them fly with just their feet propelling them," a United Nations data tech asked.

"Mostly. They have a warrior code and they're proud. They love to salute each other off to battle. It brings the blood lust up in them and they fight better. They don't need to be in ship mode to fly. They can fly in a number of different ways. Many of the grounders can too," Will Lennox said. As he did General Morshower and Colonel Fulton arrived and climbed the stairs.

"Did we miss anything?" Glenn Morshower asked as he shook Will's hand.

"Just Warlord getting and sending a salute," Will said as they turned to watch the Dinobots walk to Beta Supreme. "I guess Grimlock's rising IQ has finally paid dividends."

"Either that or someone really very bad is in the migration," John Fulton said softly.

-0-Down the way from the viewing station

They buzzed madly, then turned into the Temple. They were going to their usual station and in the whirl had forgotten that Olivia Bowers was with them. All of the women from the Resort and others of the Lady's Auxiliary were with them including a number of the Sciences. All the women and three men from N.E.S.T. followed as well. They were going to help where they had begun to help during migrations. They were going to assist the priests with a special project that helped them help The People. They were going to wrap and prepare the treats that the priests carried with them to the refugees when they went to the ships in the mass.

:Jessie:

She glanced at Devon who was driving her segway next to Clarice. Clarice's segway held among others Olivia Bowers. :Olivia is with us:

They reached the gates, then Jessie slowed to a stop. The others did too. She glanced at Clarice and her crew. :Olivia, you aren't cleared to enter:

She looked at Jessie, then the others. :I want to help. Let me help. I don't know what you're doing but let me help you:

They stared at Olivia, these the most trusted humans among The People, then Jessie made two calls. When she signed off, she looked at Olivia. :You can come but understand if you break the trust you will never be allowed to go anywhere again and you'll be deported right away. Understand and promise:

Olivia nodded. :I want to help. I understand and I give you my word. Please … trust me. I want to help:

Jessie turned on the gas and the group rumbled onward, rolling up the ramp as even in the work buildings set away from the Temple around the back, trucks were bringing masses of ceremonial and party foods, 'baked' goods and candy for the priests to take with them. They would be here in the work room set up to handle big projects for the rest of the day and into the night assisting the Cybertronians as they mustered at their end of the problem presented. Olivia would be among them.

-0-Omega Supreme

He stood on the flight line ready to go. He would be the command platform of the mission. All of the security ships, masses of them both as large as battleships and as middling in size as the Wrecker designed and operated battle shuttles were being readied. They gleamed in the sun as mechs and femmes, non-sentient bots and endless numbers of auxiliary equipment, trucks and tankers worked to make them ready to go. Omega was priority and showed it. Out of this vessel, the great Guardian of Crystal City, would flow the orders and directions that would make this miracle possible.

As groups lifted off in front of the cameras of IntraCom and Galaxy Production crews, the constant stream of visual and audial information wend its way Earthward. The view of the muster was the main attraction though there were plenty of short interviews by the crews of officers and the odd foot soldier. Those were intriguingly familiar to those on Earth who watched on the **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!** on the MCA download. It would play as it was recorded.

"Sunstreaker, I thought you were on assignment on the dreadnoughts," Jacx asked.

Sunstreaker turned toward the camera, grinned slightly, then looked at the reporter. "They needed me. They always do. It isn't a disaster if I'm not there."

Sideswipe standing beside him laughed loudly as did several other big rough looking soldiers. "You might want to rephrase that, Sunny."

Sunstreaker smirked in spite of himself. "They need medics and those with field training. That justifies me but sideswipe? I think they asked him along out of mercy."

"Actually, they needed someone whose beauty would be as balm on stormy waters," Sideswipe said with a big smile.

"That explains Devcon's presence. What's your excuse?" Kup asked.

Laughter greeted that as Drift and Springer walked up followed by Old Hercy. "Kup, you need to find The City of Uraya. You're commanding. Hercy, you have The City of Praxus."

They nodded, then gathered their gear to weave their way through the crowds to the long line of battle shuttles parked with all their menace in a row waiting for lift off. The camera followed them until they were gone, then swung back to Springer who was giving command assignments.

"Sunny and Sideswipe, you're with me and Drift," Springer began.

"That's going to violate regulations. No more than two siblings on a single ship," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"Rules? What's rules?" Springer said with a grin as he looked again at his datapad. "Roadbuster, you get City of Iacon, Smokescreen, take City of Hex and Sandstorm … we're going to audition you on The Hammer of Primus."

"Awesome. I get to boss mechs around. You made my day," he said gathering his gear. The group departed and it thinned down a little. "Smokey and Roddy, you come with us." Both grinned broadly. "Bee, you're with us. So are you, Scuttle, Baton and Mantle."

"Springer, what do you expect out there? Has there been any identified troublemakers yet?" Jacx asked.

"There's a few. There are also a few high castes with notions. We're to tactfully show them the error of their ways," he said as the others grinned.

"That's us. Tactful," Baton said, the big hulking Wrecker menace to anyone half witted enough to swing on him.

"That's actually the best part of this, finding high castes that want to fight," Sunstreaker said. "The last time we did I remember you ending up being thrown across the lounge of that slagger's yacht and landing against a wall upside down. It was funny to watch you slide downward and land on your head. It was just like in the cartoons."

Springer stared at him with a half grin on his face, then shook his helm. "I would beat your aft but old Ma would be upset. I'll just let you tell us about your cartoon addiction."

Raucous laughter greeted that, then the door slid open and Rem nodded. "We're operational, Springer. All we need is flight clearance," he said as behind him ships began to leave. The big ones lifted off as cleanly and swiftly as the smaller ones.

Springer turned to Jacx. "Gotta motor, Jacx. We have civilians to save."

"Good luck, all of you," Jacx said as the big mechs gathered gear, then began to walk up the ramps. The ship filled, the hatch closed and soon it was moving forward toward lift off. Jacx gave the commentary until Impactor's Revenge lifted off and joined the others in the sky.

-0-Senior Autobots of the Prime's Senior Command

They walked out as a group heading for Omega who was ready to go. Lead by the Prime of Cybertron and Mars, of the Empire and beyond, The First Disciple of Primus and the Leader of The People walked with purpose and a helm filled with several thousand bits of important information to his command ship. It bore his emblem and that of Mars and Cybertron on it as any ship would that carried him on official business. He entered and was followed by Rainmaker, Starscream, Prowl, Paragon, Ironhide, Raptor, Blackjack, Hard Drive, Delphi, Turbine, Ratchet and Metroplex. He would come along, then derez back to his city form after he ascertained for himself and Fort Max the size of the situation. It was already paying off that the mighty Metroplex could come along on missions. They entered, the hatch closed and Omega began to move.

-0-In the viewing station

The humans watched, nearly 200 in the big spacious enclosure as the command crew walked to Omega and boarded. No one said a word as they watched Prime arrive to command the mission. It was amazing and thrilling and gave some small degree of awareness of what going into a dangerous situation must feel like as they watched vicariously. It would take a bit of time for all the endless stream of vessels to leave for The Triggers.

-0-Temple Outbuilding

They stood on a long counter, each of them in front of a big box spooling out glassine bags. They would pull one off and hand it to the worker, priest, acolyte or worker/volunteer who would fill it with treats. Another would take the hand off and seal it with a device. It would be packed into a box that would fill, be sealed and packed onto trucks for transport to the armed ships that would carry the priests and their assistants. Three shuttles would begin taking them and their carefully prepared food items to the migration. The food items wouldn't unbalance anyone who might have been starving but would supply some of what they required along with good taste, appearance and texture. It would give solace to a child or begin a conversation with a shell shocked individual. It was comfort and a promise of more.

Olivia pulled bags loose, handed them to the workers and chatted. She would work with everyone else and do a good job. It would be the first of many she would do for The People.

-0-Viewing Station, Autobot City Military Airfield

Joe Bowers watched the precision and sheer mind boggling coordination of the muster. It was vast, complex, fast and then after a couple of hours, over. Standing with Lennox, Fulton and Morshower, he listened to the translation of those involved outside as well as the commentary of those who had seen this before inside. He felt a tap on his arm, then turned. Looking down, he met the level blue eyed gaze of the Senior Civilian Officer on Mars second only in authority to Will Lennox. She was the one who interfaced for humans here and on Earth.

She had decided that her job was here after getting shafted on Earth from the National Security Agency. She had been assigned here and had taken to it with her usual gusto. She had detente and the growing respect of Prime, the respect of nearly everyone else and the utter devotion of her second, Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven, permanent liaison of that agency for Mars. "General Bowers, I'm Charlotte Mearing, Senior Civilian Command Officer on Mars. Welcome to the muster. I think we need to talk soon about your brief here and our mission overall as the human community. There is much to do to bring both human understanding in line with the Cybertronians and all of us work together ultimately toward that goal."

The humans who had sparred with her and who had considered her enemy once smirked slightly as Charlotte Mearing with support from Seymour Simmons told General Joseph Bowers how things were done on world.

-0-TBC 6-15-16 **edited 6-20-16**


	178. Chapter 178

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 178)

-0-At the N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It was getting on to mid afternoon when they made it back to the N.E.S.T. Habitat. Walking into the lounge, Fulton grabbed some beers and they sat. Popping the tops, watching the huge monitor nearby that had the split screen playing the local Hourly News and the MCA unfiltered down feed to Earth, they relaxed. Glenn Morshower stared at Bowers. "So … what do you think this far, Joe?"

Joe Bowers stared into his beer, then considered how much he would really state about his feelings or not. A lifetime of hedging his bets, keeping his own counsel and watching his mouth was a hard thing to overturn in one or two weeks. He glanced at Fulton and Morshower. "That was an impressive muster. It had organization, though it was more informal than I'm used to. They organized a huge group, got things loaded and mustered out in about four hours. I don't think we could with a force that big in that time frame."

"They're very good at moving things along," Fulton said. "I never tire of watching them. You wouldn't think they would be that organized given their more relaxed and informal chain of command but in some ways its better than ours."

"How so?" Bowers asked as he sipped his beer. It was good and it was cold.

"It allows others to have more initiative and the more you have the greater the buy in. No one in this mech's army has to be told too many times how to move it for combat. Some of them have been soldiers and fought in terrible conflicts since they were kids," Fulton said. "They know what to do and they do it. They get the call, get their placements and go. They have it together."

Bowers nodded. "I noticed that. The staff meeting … was that usual?"

Morshower chuckled. "Yes. I make a point of coming when I can. I get the agenda from Prowl every day so I can be informed. When there's a meeting I try and come. The best laughs I get is when Prowl and Ratchet go head to head. Prime enjoys it immensely."

"So does Prowl," Fulton said.

"The civilians are part of the military process," Bowers said. "Or it seems they are."

"All of the leadership work together. Some of them are related and some of them are generational family. With each division coming on line that serves a need Prime adds a representative to the committee. The unions and guilds have a voice. Where else does that happen? There's reps for the elderly, youth, work groups, factions and different points of view. Prime is unafraid to listen to others and he commands respect by example. He'll never order anything he won't do himself. The meetings are interesting. Where else can you find out about the Sparkling School dance programs and the missile manufacturing schedule at the armory in the same meeting?" Morshower replied.

"Sometimes they bring their children. They talk about them and their families. They talk about this and that and it always ends with 'for the good of the order'. What that generally means is have a free-for-all among the mechs and femmes. They usually end up hilariously. Its the part of the meeting that Prime loves the best, the one everyone knows he needs. He laughs and enjoys himself. Consider who and what he is and means to The People.

"He's the head of state, he's the leader of the military, he comprises their moral and ethical center as Prime and he is the one who's responsible for everything and everyone everywhere. It all falls to him, all of it. Yet he can walk around the colony unharmed and unmolested. Try to see a president or prime minister do that on Earth," Fulton said as Morshower nodded.

"They wouldn't," Morshower replied.

It was quiet a moment as they watched the screen and the scenes of the colony going about its increasing frenzy to meet the disaster looming on their border. Bowers glanced at Morshower. "Does everyone who comes here go native?"

Fulton grinned. "What people do when they come here is fit in and feel it. I remember when they first came to my base. I had met Optimus and liked him right away. When they moved the Autobots to my base I was concerned because it was the first time aliens and humans worked and lived together. They had a hangar and when they were off duty they would drive in and park. I didn't know enough about them to wonder if that's what they did normally. They just did it. Sometimes they would come out and sun themselves in root mode or vehicle or hang out at the beach.

"I finally had to ask Optimus if they were comfortable and that's when I found out they weren't. They were being polite. They were strangers in a strange land and they were being polite to us. I asked him what he needed and that's when the embassy came about. Once we gave them the big hangar with the underground spaces then we found out who and what they really were. I feel badly now that they just parked themselves without privacy," Fulton said.

"When they got the embassy and the underground installations they began to make their home their way. We had no idea that they used furniture, had differentiated spaces for bonds and bachelors and used things like we did. They used beds, chairs, Optimus made his desk and office furniture. It all came together. The med bay was a med bay. Nothing about it was too different from us but the idea of them using the same kind of furnishings for their spaces of us was. It was an eye opener and a change point for all of us on the learning curve," Fulton said.

Will Lennox walked in, grabbed a beer, tossed one to Bobby Epps who followed, then both sat in chairs to kick back. "You three look serious."

"We're discussing going native. We were discussing the first few weeks at Diego," Fulton said.

Lennox nodded. "That was strange. I didn't really know how they communicated together and they didn't ask for anything. It was kind of unnerving."

"How did that change?" Bowers asked.

"I asked Ironhide if he was comfortable and he finally said no, he wasn't. None of them were," Lennox said. "Ratchet was the key to finding out what everyone really thought and needed so he was the one who helped open them up and make things better. He was the diplomat and the one who was easiest around us in the beginning."

"He seems the most accessible," Bowers agreed.

"Ratchet is smarter than he might seem with his goofing around and playing. He's easygoing but he's always thinking about what the situation needs. He's their morale officer and he's been the one who takes care of everyone and their minds. He was the one who would answer the questions. Ironhide is a warrior through and through. He's tough and no one to challenge but he's also a softy and an amazing father. We got to know the bots and what they needed and liked through Ratchet," Lennox replied. "All of them, they're not so different from us. They have families and children, live in houses and go about their business like anyone else. We have more in common with them then we ever believed."

"This colony is amazing," Bowers said. "Its like a cityscape on Earth, any urban area."

"That's the thing that surprises people," Fulton said. "They come here and are amazed that the bots have a life that looks like ours. They aren't the strangers. They're the reflection in the mirror."

Bowers nodded. "There are things that are different."

It was quiet a moment. Morshower finished his beer. "There are only a few things that are taboo. We honor them. They're inclusive of us, taking us in and taking us with them. I've been all over the place in this solar system. I'm going to be going to Cybertron soon enough. I've been in their houses, attended their celebrations, been supported without question and have benefited from their tech and expertise. The biggest benefit is that we couldn't stand against the Decepticons without them. We would have been decimated a long time back. All the 'Cons had to do was destroy the entire planet. They do that. If they can't own it, they make sure no one else does either."

"What is this Autobot City Syndrome?" Bowers asked as he caught another beer from Epps who had gotten up to get more. The others caught theirs, then relaxed a bit more in their seats. "What is it and how do you get rid of it?"

"You over identify with a new reality. You get over it by resting and relaxing," Morshower said. "It happens here and sometimes in places on Earth like Jerusalem. It's fleeting. I can't speak about your wife, Joe, but I can for the bots. This place draws you in. It feels familiar rather than alien. Its also very open and friendly. A lot of people come here and love it that much. We've had three cases of Autobot City Syndrome before Olivia. They all came out of it."

"Tell me about the Circle of Light," Joe asked.

"They're a group, a faction in the society that grew out of the turmoil on Cybertron. It was peaceful and stood against the tyranny. When things fell apart they mostly left the planet after getting millions off. They had and have settlements out there but many if not all of them are on the move toward Cybertron and Mars. They're led by Dai Atlas, an almost legendary mech who is one of the older ones around. He's tough, smart and charismatic. He's also a helluva soldier though the Circle doesn't believe in war and fighting. They will if they have to but they try and avoid it. Heatout is his second and the philosophical heart of the movement. He's extremely influential and well liked."

"What about Prime? How does he feel about these different groups in his midst and their power? The Missionaries and the Functionalists … the others?" Joe asked.

Lennox glanced at Morshower, then Bowers. "Prime thought they were a cult. Ratchet told me about them when the Missionaries finally began to show up here. He needed soldiers and the Circle even though they didn't like to fight trained their people to be able to do just that. Dai Atlas wouldn't help him because he believed that the only thing they could do was abandon Cybertron. It was bad between them for a long time but not now. They work closely together and help work out what needs to be done without drama. I have met him once and he's really amazing. He's a legendary warrior among the mechs."

"The Missionaries … what about them?" Bowers asked.

"Those were mostly University students and teachers in the system on Cybertron. They hated the establishment, hated the caste system and began to network with other groups that hated the way things were going. They began to pick up steam and there were huge protests all over the world, protests and work stoppages. They were the ones who wouldn't use violence. They were the ones that if anyone died it was them. They were the Primus Peace Mission that began at the University of Praxus and spread all over the world. The priests at the Temple and the shrines, the monasteries and other places joined the Primus group and its name was shortened in the press to Missionaries. It wasn't supposed to be a compliment but they turned it into one.

"The groups all over the world that were fighting against the system began to coalesce around a longshoreman called Orion Pax. He was a reformer on the docks and became a powerhouse almost in spite of himself. He was tactical and had complete integrity. The longshoreman's union could close down the whole world. Nothing would get shipped on or off world. He was huge among all the groups standing for change and when the establishment and government began to push against them and Optimus in particular, this young gangling longshoreman who could bring together anyone when no one else could, everyone made him their leader," Fulton said.

"Optimus when he was still Orion Pax would go to the Senate and Council of Ancients to try and get change. He would tell them about the inequities in the society and how they had to change or the planet would go up in flames. Revolution was in the air and it had to change," Morshower said. "Sentinel was Prime and with his corrupt colleagues, they would harass him, beat him, jail him. He never gave up and every time they struck at him he got stronger. It was about then that Megatron began to rise in Kaon and they joined up together."

"Megatron?" Bowers asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Epps said. "At that time he wasn't a homicidal maniac. He was for freedom and equality and a lot of people began to join him. They started out together a while toward a common goal, then Megatron showed his true self."

"He wanted the Matrix which is a relic that chooses the leader of The People. Sentinel got assassinated and was put in the Basilica as a martyr and slain leader. The Matrix went to the Council of Ancients and the Senate. Prime and Megatron crashed the Senate to plead for The People and demanded that the change in leadership create changes in the society. That was when the Matrix chose Orion Pax. They were both there demanding change and it did. It chose Orion Pax over Megatron.

"Megatron split with him, then began his rampages," Morshower said. "Orion Pax became Optimus Prime and the war began in earnest. The fight raged everywhere and the AllSpark was the ultimate goal. Whoever had it had ultimate power. Prime got it off world and the chase was on. Cybertron was abandoned to the Decepticons because the AllSpark was so important that if Megatron got it the entire galaxy was at stake. The Autobots had to go look for it and try and protect The People scattered everywhere."

"What is the AllSpark?" Bowers asked.

"I can only tell you that it was the prestige point of no return," Fulton said. "If Megatron had captured it then all of us in this galaxy including you and me would have been in jeopardy. They all looked for it doggedly and in the end the Autobots found it first," Fulton said.

"What happened to Megatron? Where is he now?" Bowers asked.

"He returned to the Empire and consolidated his hold. He has a son, a raging maniac who kills for fun and is hated almost more than Megatron by everyone including his own faction. When he was satisfied that it was in hand, when he had finished decimating his own army and putting death orders on all Seekers and all families of his soldiers everywhere, he took off with the most hardcore of his troops to search for allies. Prime tells us he's far away destroying an entire bio-mechanical empire of aliens for sport," Morshower replied. "That left Starscream in charge but he fell out of it due to injury. Then Shockwave came and Prime took him out. It was only a matter of time before he took back Cybertron. Soundwave wasn't much of a leader and the underground undermined him at every turn. Half his general staff were with the Network and Resistance. Prime plays a tight hand of poker. I don't recommend playing against him."

Bowers was silent, They stared at the screen, then looked toward the kitchen of this, the general housing area of the huge habitat. The kids from school were walking in from the hatch where their cab had left them off. They walked through the rec room, then dropped their book bags on the coffee table. Hugging her dad, Annabelle Lennox smiled. "Hi. School was fun."

"What did you do?" Will asked as the other men listened, three of them with grins on their faces.

"We worked in the greenhouse at the Hu-An Habitat but that's not all. Did you hear about Orion and Mimi?" she asked.

"Nope," Will said with a grin. "What happened?"

"They were at the Temple for their lesson and Mimi fell into the Well," she replied with a smile.

Will stared at her. "What well? **The Well of AllSparks?** **THAT WELL?!"** he asked with growing horror. Morshower and Fulton sat up straighter, their expressions turning to surprise and concern.

"That one. But its alright. Orion grabbed her foot and fell in too," She replied with a smile.

"That's **good?!"** Will replied as he sat up even straighter.

She nodded. "Uncle Optimus was there and he jumped in too. Uncle Ironhide wanted to but only a Prime could find them in the Matrix," she said calmly as the other kids nodded.

"He found them with Onyx Prime. He brought them back to this reality," Bobby Epps said as if he were reciting something normal.

The four astonished men stared at the children, then Will leaned over pulling his daughter into his arms. "What happened? Are they back or what?" he asked as calmly as he didn't feel.

She nodded with a smile. "They came back with Uncle Optimus and they're just fine. Onyx Prime liked them. Orion punched him in the foot a couple of times. He tried to protect Mimi."

"Who is this?" Bowers finally asked.

"Ironhide's small son and a little femme so tiny and cute you have to see her to believe it. They fell down the Well, something I wasn't aware they could do. Prime go them back," Morshower said.

"Who is Onyx Prime and what is the well?" Bowers asked.

Annabelle and the kids looked at Bowers. "The well is the Well of AllSparks," James replied as if everyone knew what a well of that nature was. "Onyx Prime is amazing. He's the first Cybertronian with a beast format," James said with a smile. "I think he's really cool. I wish I could have seen him. He's one of the original Primes."

Bowers stared at them, then sat back. "Oh," he said softly.

TBC 6-15-16 **edited 6-20-16**

NOTE:

PS Glenn Morshower who plays General Morshower in the movies is named Glenn Morshower in real life. He was in the first movie and was killed off there when Blackout attacked the camp and blew it all up. He was asked back to the other movies by Bey. His Texas accent isn't that heavy in real life. I really like him. I never saw 24 but he was in that show as well.


	179. Chapter 179

The Diego Diaries: War (179)

They burst out of the bridge, then zoomed forward through the waiting mass of ships and Seekers who were heading for the migration whose glow could be seen straight ahead. It was gigantic and a bit terrifying, though less scary by a hair than the one behind it. Prime sat at the command table in the hold as ever with his officers sitting or standing around. "Optimus Prime to Dai Atlas or Star Saber."

A pause, then answer. "Star Saber to Prime."

"We are here to help bring this group in orderly. Did you receive the plan from Commander Prowl?" he asked.

"Affirmative. We are also ready to assist with troublemakers. The ones mapped are the ones who have made advances, identified themselves or appear to be problematic. There could be more. We've been going ship to ship but there are many unknowns even yet," he responded.

"Understood. We will implement it when we arrive. I wish to speak group wide. Who is running the orn to orn?" Prime asked.

"An Autobot named Slammer," Star Saber said.

"Very well. Prime out. Optimus Prime to Autobot Slammer. Please respond."

A deep masculine voice replied. "Slammer here, Chief. What can we do to get the ball rolling?"

"I am in need of a migration wide conversation. Can you link up the ships and shuttles group wide so they can hear me?" Prime asked.

"On it." There was a pause. "You're on, Prime, group wide."

"Very well," Prime said. "Migration heading toward the Primal Colony of Mars, this is Optimus Prime," he said. He couldn't hear it but all over the migration there was cheering and shouts of joy and emotion that would have overwhelmed everyone listening, shouts of relief so profound that some sat mute in the midst of it overcome with their own tumultuous feelings. "I have arrived with a force that is prepared to bring you to safety. We have been assisting you all along and know that you have many hurts and concerns. Understand, we will help you to safety but it will take a bit more time. We are going to have to take in two million, two hundred thousand individuals. We have taken in huge groups before but it cannot be quick or haphazard.

"We are not only taking you in but also dealing with your ships and other problems of logistics and management that could overwhelm everyone if not done in stages. I know you are tired and ready to be safe. I am ready for the same for you but you are many and we have to do this is a good manner. I am asking you for something that may seem impossible but is truly necessary for us to help you to complete safely and without danger or harm. I require your continued patience. We will be broadcasting images of the colony and the duties and opportunities available there. Please watch them to learn what you need to know before you get there and we will be taking groups away from here as fast as we can.

"Thank you for your patience and your cooperation. Since first contact with you early on we have overtaken and retrieved Cybertron and the inner Empire. It is in a highly damaged condition but we are repairing it as well. You will find the circumstances of our disunity have been dismantled and outlawed. There is no System of Exception and advocating for it will get you imprisoned. You will find when you finally come that the opportunities that should have been yours will be there waiting for you. Please, help us help you. Until all are one. Prime out."

Optimus sat back in his chair checking out the map laid out before him. It was glowing with nearly merging lights as each ship began to appear on it as a point of illumination. When they were lead away the lights would become fewer and dimmer but it was going to take quite a while to darken the device. He felt tired just looking at it. Prowl who was working on data inflow glanced up. "We're ready to move in. Those who should come first are being asked to rise up above the mass and move our way. Paragon, could you check the vessels coming against those listed to leave in this group?"

He nodded, then sat down before a console. The map appeared on one side of the split screen and a list with the other. It was quiet a moment, then he glanced at Prowl. "It checks."

Prowl nodded, then opened a channel. "Group 6 and 14, escort these ships to the bridge and take them through."

Seekers flashed out of the battle group heading into the mass as two shuttles moved forward toward the huge mass of lights ahead. As they did messages came to Blaster on Omega Supreme. He read them, then turned to Prime. "Optimus, we have a message coming in from an interesting source. I'll patch it to you."

Prime nodded, then paused to read the message. He sat back considering it, then glanced at Prowl. "We have Wheelus family contacting us."

"Oh great," Ironhide said. "Just what we need. What do **they** want as if we didn't know?"

"What do you expect?" Prime said. "I want Springer to handle them personally. Take whoever they want with them."

Prowl nodded, then personally made the call.

-0-Springer and Company

Springer took the call, then stood up. "Well, this has gone to the Pit right out of the gate."

"What's up?"

"The Wheelus Faction is here."

Grim expressions crossed most of the faces in the shuttle. Smokey who had no idea stood and checked his weapons, subbing them again. "What is the Wheelus Faction?"

Everyone paused, turned toward him, then Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "You stay here, kid. We'll bring you one." He walked to the door with a jet pack that a smirking Sideswipe tossed him. "Newbies."

"I'm not a newbie. Much." He looked at a grinning Hot Rod. "What is the Wheelus Faction?"

Hot Rod who didn't know either glanced at his mech, then around the room. Everyone had paused again to watch the show. Roddy shrugged nonchalantly. "Ask someone else. I don't have time, Smoke."

He caught a jet pack and whiplash over the slag everyone threw him as well.

"You stay too, Roddy. You can't tell him who the Wheelus Faction is," Sideswipe said as he walked to the hatch with the other smirking mechs.

"Frag you, Sideswipe," Hot Rod said as he shrugged off the slag.

Drift who was watching the show glanced at Springer. :Would you think me a novice if I asked you who the Wheelus Faction is?:

Springer grinned as their shuttle flew over the top of the migration heading toward a number of ships that were sleek, powerful and expensive. :Noob: He turned to the group. "Patch me in to Kup and Hercy, Revo."

He nodded, then the link was made. "You're on."

"Hey. This is Springer. We got Wheelus Faction coming up. They actually contacted Prime. They want to slide in sideways to the old life I would guess, the slaggers. Apparently they have a lot of self important people with them including a number of judges, prosecutors and other slaggers who think they won't be held accountable."

"Fraggers," Kup's voice said over the intercom system. "We better bring them up to speed."

"They come with guns so wait for me to make the contact and take the temperature. If they shoot me, kill them," Springer said with a slight grin to Drift who was unsheathing his short swords.

"Done deal," Drift said with a smile. They waited at the door, then Revo called the jump. The hatch opened and down below them were a number of ships that bore the same markings of the dreaded Wheelus Faction from Cybertron. There were about fifteen ships that they could count that were passenger style with several giant tanker and cargo vessels behind them. "Looks like they brought everyone with them."

"It does. Springer, Chief of Security for this rescue mission to the leader of the Wheelus Faction. Respond," he said.

It was silent a moment, then a smooth educated voice replied. "This is Karyll Wheelus of Iacon. Springer, what can we do for you?"

The mechs heard the speaker and the usual cold expressions fell into place on their faces. This was the equivalent for a human of hearing Lucifer. Springer glanced at Revo who nodded. "The first ship, Sprinter."

"I'm boarding. I'm coming armed and if anything goes wrong Omega Supreme is under orders to transform and rip you and your party into confetti. Do you understand?" Springer asked with a slight grin.

"Understood. Really, Springer … there is no need for violence," the voice said. "We are waiting."

"Who's we?" Springer replied.

"My family, friends and me. And of course the security that is always with us. Karyll out."

Springer considered that, then chatted off line with Kup and Hercy on their vessels. He grinned, then told his mechs what he wanted them to do. They grinned and turned to the door. Peering out, Kup and Hercy's shuttles were in place. He waved to them and they waved back. Counting to three, they flung themselves out and the momentum carried the three to the vessel with Karyll. As the three fell forward so did everyone else. They landed, magnetized, unsubbed their guns, pointed them down and blew holes in the skin of the vessel. Several more shots made openings so they slid in landing with magnetized peds on the deck of the darkened corridors.

Springer looked around with night vision optics, then all of them from three ships linked sensors. It was then that they ran down the corridors and proceeded to run over, bust up and drop in their tracks everyone that they met. Given that they had surprise and numbers working for them, they managed to make it to every corner of the ship in jig time. Some of the blows had destroyed the communications system so no mayday could be sent. Pushing mechs ahead of them, they worked their way to the now secured flight deck where Karyll stood tensely with his many children and two bonds.

Springer walked in followed by his mechs, some of them dragging sputtering shocked passengers with them. They dumped them in a pile before Karyll then set up a perimeter around the big room. In other parts of the ship rooms were being cleared and so were hiding places everywhere. No one was able to fire a shot. No one had ever had the guts nor the gall to do this to a Wheelus individual, ship or operation in the history of the gang. He paused in front of Karyll. "Hi. I'm Springer. Nice ship you had here."

"You think you're **funny,** " another mech said as Karyll watched, his optics taking in the room and the strange upturned circumstances. **"YOU ATTACKED KARYLL WHEELUS OF IACON! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!"**

Drift turned to Springer. "Do you? I don't. What about you, Hercy?"

"Nope. Just another slagger getting his just desserts. That reminds me, Kup. It's cookies next time for Ratchet's Thanksgiving party contest."

"Sounds good to me. I like cookies," Kup said around his cygar, his cold hard optics drilling holes through Karyll and his family. "Do you like cookies, Wheelus?" he asked.

"What the frag are you **talking** about?" a younger looking version of Karyll asked. He was Kamdon, the oldest son and former Senator of the Highland District of Greater Iacon back in the orn. He was a bribe taking wheeler-dealer who smoothed the way for Sentinel to get whatever he wanted. There wasn't a shanix in existence that Kamdon didn't want to lick.

Springer looked at Kamdon. "Cookies. Keep up, sparkling." He looked at Karyll. "You are so under arrest. I've waited a long time for this, Karyll. You put my family out of business when you condemned our neighborhood district to make way for warehouses for your stolen goods. Put your paws up, fragger."

Karyll looked at him, then slid his servos behind his back. Karyll knew how to fight and was a rougher cob than his kids and bonds. The bonds were society and his kids were raised in the comfort and corruption of someone elses purloined money. He stared at Springer mentally challenging him.

Springer stared at him, then with lightning reflexes swung on Karyll with all his might. He connected his fist with Karyll's jaw sending the mech flying backward into the console of the ship that powered environmental. He hit it, then slid down to the floor off line. Springer stared at him, then grinned. "Who else wants to dance?"

Everyone did.

-0-TBC 6-16-16 **edited 6-20-16**


	180. Chapter 180

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 180)

-0-On Karyll Wheelus' ship

Everyone watched as Karyll Wheelus of Iacon flew through the air splattering himself against a console and then the floor. No one had ever seen such a thing happen, not certainly to the kingpin king maker, gangster, 'philanthropist' and 'banker' of Cybertron. Apparently he had never been told to do something he didn't like without the ability to thwart it and now he was learning the hard way about change. It was a room filled with astonished (some) and **DELIGHTED** (many) who watched the show.

Then the pile of mechs on the floor rose up as one just as Hot Rod and Smokey prodded two of the biggest mechs anyone had seen in some time or since the last football game into the room from a corridor that led into the ship beyond. They were huge, looked like twins but weren't. They were cousins. They were also very well known and deeply feared muscle for the Faction. They had managed to get through the entire Diaspora intact. It was doubtful that many who crossed their paths would be able to say the same thing.

They stared at the sight of their guaranteed paycheck falling to the floor, then one turned to Hot Rod and gripped his gun. He bent the barrel so it pointed straight upward. Every Autobot in the vicinity paused as they reached for their own weapons. No one had ever seen a gun do that without blowing up an entire city block as a result. They were mesmerized and not in a good way. The two big mechs weren't themselves. They were pissed. The one who bent the gun turned and punched Roddy in the face. He flew backward into the corridor out of sight. Everyone in the room turned to the action to watch on both sides.

"Well, this is going to hurt," Old Hercy said as he stepped forward. It was then that the gathered slaggers from the pile in the middle turned outwardly toward the Autobots to fight. "Or not," Hercy said as he planted one of them with a jab.

The group came out swinging meeting Autobots full on. Springer and Drift watched, then Springer turned toward Drift. "You going in?"

"Maybe," Drift said watching Hercy get swamped. "Old Hercy hit me last time."

"You were in his way," Springer said.

Drift stared at Springer without expression but inwardly he was miffed at the spousal disloyalty.

"Don't get in his way," Springer said, then he stepped forward to the brawl.

"Springer," a deep voice said nearby.

Springer turned toward it, the voice of the other huge mechanism. "I'm coming for you, Springer," he said as he tossed two of his own side away to clear a path.

"This is going to hurt," Springer said bringing up his fists.

"I'll help you," Drift said bringing up his.

"Visit me in Intensive Care, okay?" Springer said as he stepped forward.

"Done deal," Drift said following the big mech into the fray.

It would hurt.

-0-On Omega Supreme

Prowl sat with his arms folded over his chest and a faraway expression on his face. He glanced at Prime. "I just called for a prison ship. Apparently there's a melee in progress on Karyll Wheelus' yacht."

"That sounds about right. Apparently he still thinks he's the boss," Ironhide replied.

Prowl smirked slightly. "Do you remember that silver handled handgun that belonged to Hot Rod? The one with all the engraving and bangles?"

Everyone nodded.

It would seem every newbie soldier went through a phase where there wasn't enough nickel plating for their best friend … whatever weapon of choice they worshiped in the beginning of their careers.

"I do. I touched it once and he lost his shit," Ironhide replied using his favorite euphemism from the N.E.S.T. soldiers. "Treats it like his first sparkling."

Everyone nodded.

"I know. Remember the 'twins'?" Prowl asked.

Everyone nodded, then grinned.

"They aren't twins." -Prime dialing into the com line where all the hoo-haw was playing

"They're cousins, right?" Prowl asked glancing at Optimus with gathering memories. "I think you had a fight with both of them at the refinery and they had to be carried out." Prowl smirked with pride. "That's my mech."

Blackjack grinned. "He's a big one, our Optimus. Took out two of them at the same time. No one ever did that before with them."

Everyone nodded remembering the news flash that the Prime of Cybertron was brawling at a refinery with two Man Mountain Deans as the humans liked to call all genetically abnormally huge and correspondingly (but not always) tiny brained individuals. "They were stealing fuel and you were there on an inspection. They were caught by you, sort of a mutual surprise moment, then both jumped you at the same time. I remember," Raptor said with a chuckle. "I also remember watching the film of you throwing one over the edge of the rooftop you were fighting on and using the other one like some kind of baton. He was actually twirling over your head before he joined his cousin three stories below. The best part," Raptor said warming up to the memory, "was both of them landed on the fancy vehicle that the plant manager drove to work. Can't be bothered to drive himself, the union busting slagger."

Everyone grinned including Prime. Good times.

"I remember. That was funny. His vehicle alarm went off," Prime said.

"Maybe you better go over there and help," Prowl offered with a smirk. "Younglings and all … none of them are in your league. None. Of. Them."

Everyone grinned, then the sounds of the altercation came over the speaker system just as a prison ship flew past. "Warden Gee-Gee to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here," Prime said with a grin.

"We're on our way, Lord Optimus," Gee-Gee said.

"The Wheelus Faction 'twins' are there, Warden. Be forewarned," Prime said.

A chuckle came over the speaker system. "Would you care to join me?"

"I defer to your greater experience," Prime said with a grin.

"On our way. Gee-Gee out," came a lightly laughing reply.

"You could have gone, you know. You would have been able to teach the younger ones where the cow ate the cabbage," Raptor said with a grin.

Pause as 'cow' and 'cabbage' get their just due on the internet and other databases.

"I wonder if cows really eat cabbage? Apparently it gives you gas," Hard Drive mused dryly. He sat beside his son and across from his beloved only grandson (if one didn't count the lux little Scout who was far away with his ada) .

Raptor who was the Prankster King aka Fun Mech of the family grinned. "Gas. That's a concept. They have a lot of words for gas and some of them aren't nice in polite society."

Pause as group peruses thesauri online and winces.

"How did we get on this subject? Raptor, I can understand. But you, Hardie? You're a general," Prowl said with rising parsimony.

The slagger.

"What topic would amuse your dainty sensibilities, Prowl?" Hard Drive asked.

Prowl paused a moment in thought, then grinned slightly. "Watching Springer get his aft slagged."

"Still bearing a grudge from the divorce are ya?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"I heard that story … the first Mrs. Optimus Prime," Hard Drive said even though he knew that Springer and Prime had more than just a joke between them. He was one of the few who did know.

Raptor knew.

Turbine.

Old Hercy knew.

It was debatable if Kup knew but then he was old. He knew everything.

Ironhide surmised it but kept his own counsel.

Ratchet knew because he was a **MAJOR** busybody. He never said a word either.

Solus Prime knew and approved.

Vector would have known if he could focus on the moment long enough. It was a lot to ask of a Time Lord.

The Liege Maximo probably knew and considered it another reason to obliterate the Cybertronians, the homicidal maniac.

Prowl didn't know because the deep down file location was so completely surrounded by insurmountable firewalls that even Optimus couldn't access them. It was a good thing given the circumstances.

Where were we?

Oh yeah … fart jokes.

" **LET GO OF ME!"**

" **GET OUT OF THE WAY, INFANT! I CAN'T SHOOT WITH YOU THERE!"**

" **SHOOT ANYWAY, KUP! HE'S KILLING ME!"**

The sounds filtered out filling the room with bumps, fist punches and the sound of fury and pain mingling. Everyone listened again, then Hard Drive leaned back lacing his digits behind him helm. "I love the sound of mayhem in the morning."

Everyone nodded.

"I wonder if they need me over there," Prime mused to everyone's delight.

-0-There

The fists flew and so did energon. Around the room a melee was well underway. Smokey who had seen Hot Rod fly out of sight turned and punched the mech who had hit him. That mech looked down, then tossed Smokey over his shoulder down the hallway as well. He flew out of sight and cleared the way to Springer for the big moose. His name was Buc which is according to wags in bars Cybertronian initials for the human words, 'big dumb motherfucker'.

Springer and Drift braced, then as he came closer to them, his giant arms and servos reaching out he jerked. He paused to look around, then down. Standing behind him like a mouse surveying an elephant Hercy watched the big mech warily, his 'bug zapper' in servo. "What the frag?" BDMF said.

Hercy stuck him again. Most mechs would lose body parts at this level of shock but the big mech appeared to be as debilitated as someone who had just taken a mosquito bite. He swatted at Hercy who ducked, then stuck the big mech again. Buc jumped slightly, then turned his animus onto the small mech. Hercy fell back, his pain wand in front of him. It was then that Drift and Springer made their move. They ran forward and jumped. Drift landed on the big mech. Springer was intercepted when a big arm reached out, gripped him around the waist, then hauled him off into the melee.

The other huge monster mech whose name was Cousin … it was actually. His family called him Cousin. What his real name was no one remembered … but I digress … Cousin had hooked Springer and dragged him away.

Drift who had landed on the other one glanced over his shoulder to see the sea of mechs close up around Springer as everyone piled on to take out the bad guy at once. He was alone on the back of Cousin and no one else seemed to have noticed.

Oh slag he thought as the big mech ran backwards and slammed his back into the bulkhead.

-0-Omega

"That sounded like it left a mark. Maybe you better go over there, Prime," Raptor said with a grin.

For a moment Prime considered that, then he stood slowly. "Maybe you're right."

" **YOU'RE NOT GOING OVER THERE!?"** Prowl asked in surprise. **"YOU'RE THE PRIME! YOU'RE NOT EXPENDABLE!"**

Prime grinned at Prowl. "I'm taking Ironhide and Raptor," he said as he walked past the table to the hatch.

Prowl stared at him as he paused in the doorway for a Seeker taxi to the ship. When he gripped a big one and flashed away followed by Ironhide and Raptor Prowl rolled his optics. "I want video."

"Then I better go get it. You coming?" Blackjack asked his grandfather.

Hard Drive grinned, then stood up himself. "I never thought you would ask."

-0-TBC 6-17-16 **edited 6-18-16**

NOTES

I don't know what it is about the word f**t that gives me mountain sized willies. That was about the only word in our family that would get you smacked in my family. Even f**k doesn't reach that level. I don't know what it is but if you wanted to see my little mom levitate, you said that word. My sister, the little hoodlum, used to chase her around the house horse playing saying that. LOL! Mom would cover her ears and yell.

 **"CHRIS! I'M GOING TO SPANK YOU!"**

Hilarious. :D:D:D


	181. Chapter 181

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 181)

-0-At a Wheelus ship in a migration

They flew to the ship hatch where a mech was standing with a hand gun. He wasn't an Autobot but he made no move as Prime propelled off the Seeker's back and landed beside him in the opening, his peds magnetizing to the deck. Behind him came several other behemoth soldiers, all of them black with the markings of Praxian Elites visible to anyone who knew to look. Everyone always looked. Their armor alone was a dead giveaway. The mech lowered his gun, then subbed it. He stared at Prime without expression.

"Where is the fight?" Prime asked him.

The young mech nodded forward so Prime stepped away and headed for the command deck. Hard Drive held out his servo. "The gun and any other weapon. Don't make me shake you down. You won't like it."

The kid gave up a gun, two knives and a short bladed dagger. When he did Hard Drive deftly shoved him out the hatch and he floated off into space with deep surprise on his face. As he did the ship bearing Gee-Gee maneuvered into place and he was pulled in. Hard Drive nodded to them, then turned to the corridor disappearing down it while Gee-Gee and her boarding specialists walked to the vessel on a yellow beam of light that shot out and fixed itself on the yacht. She was here for withdrawals.

Prime on the other servo hurried forward in time to see the struggle which was winding down but for two giant mechs who were giving as good if not better than they got. He paused in the doorway watching as Springer and Drift in tandem beat the slag out of Cousin. He was giving ground grudgingly as he backed toward the doorway. When he was close enough Prime spun him around. Then he hit him with his fist, the one that with the other could life 2,000 tons of dead weight. Even though Predaking could lift 15 to 20,000 tons of the same, they had multiple members with which to do so. Prime had only himself and when he connected with Cousin's face the big mech flew backward taking out anyone behind him.

He landed against the wall with a thud that shook the room, then fell face forward in a heap. Everyone paused to watch, then turned to the door. Prime turned to Buc. "Do you want to surrender or would you like a fist to the face as well?"

Buc shrugged and when he did Smokey and Hot Rod slid off, their bodies the worst for the wear. He slammed his fists together, then smirked slightly. "I take option 2," he said, then charged. Everyone in the way crawled or jumped away as the two big mechs came together. It was astounding the sound of their fists. Then it was worse. There was no way to get out of their way and as they slagged each other back and forth, the rest of the room danced this way and that, crawled and/or curled into fetal positions before moving again as the war of the worlds took place in their midst.

"Prime packs a wallop," Hard Drive mused.

Blackjack nodded. "He does, Appa."

"I don't think I know anyone short of the Pantheon, a combiner or perhaps Megatron that can really go toe-to-toe with him," Hard Drive said. "He's a smart fighter. He uses their strength against them. He can go blow-for-blow but he wears them out most of the time. I would hate to be hit by him this way."

Prime began a flurry of blows that landed one-by-one on the face and upper body of the big mech. He walked him back, then pinned him against the bulkhead. Three more hard blows dropped him. He lay on the floor groaning. "Restrain them before they revive," Optimus said as he looked around.

Half the Wheelus Faction lay or sat on the floor, their faces and bodies showing the fury of the melee. Karyll Wheelus leaned against the bulkhead nearby as energon cuffs glowed on his wrists which were behind his back. He was furious but he held it inside. Only his optics showed his rage. "Prime."

Optimus took his time acknowledging Wheelus, then turned to him as the last of the enemy crew and passengers were cuffed. "Karyll. You should have surrendered."

"We've done nothing wrong. We came here with the other refugees," he said as Hot Rod grabbed his arm roughly. "This was unnecessary and unwarranted."

"He wouldn't do what we needed him to do, Optimus," Springer said as he walked to Prime. "We told him to make it easy and he decided to go the hard way."

Prime nodded. "You followed protocols, Springer. Understood. Warden Gee-Gee is here. They all go with her."

Springer nodded, then gripped Karyll's arm tightly. "Come on, tough guy. Let's go."

"We are going to talk, Prime," Karyll said darkly.

Prime watched him go silently, then the others. When they were cleared out Prime turned to Smokey. "How many other ships are with this group?"

"There could be as many as twenty. The big cargo ships and tankers are with Wheelus we think," Smokey replied.

Prime nodded. "I think we need a Seeker response to this problem. Hard Drive, please get with Springer and Starscream to organize an overpowering response for this group. I am going to give them an ultimatum before we launch. In the meantime we move everyone away from here as fast as we can."

Hard Drive nodded, then turned to Raptor. "Come with me, son." They walked off together as Blackjack walked to a console. He ran a quick overview of the database of the ship, then turned to Prime. "Heavily encrypted. He was expecting the possibility of trouble so he took precautions with his data. Too bad he didn't take precautions with his jaw. I'd inspect this ship inside and out along with the others. This could be a gold mine."

Prime nodded. "Get a flight crew here and when they all get boarded and surrendered we fly them to Ceres for Sciences to shake down."

Blackjack nodded. "On it," he said as he walked to a station to sit and contact Prowl. Prime watched, then turned to Ironhide. "Let us go. We might be needed again."

-0-Half a breem later

"All ships with Karyll Wheelus and his faction, this is Optimus Prime. We are moving ships away from your position and we have you on sensors. I have ordered 200 Seeker boarding specialists and Autobot Wreckers to surround your vessels. If you decide to make trouble our sensors will know and they have orders to blow up your ships. We would rather do that then have any one of you do something that might result in civilian casualties. As of this moment, Karyll Wheelus and his ship's crew and civilians are under arrest and in custody.

"They will be taken to our prison and held there pending a hearing on their actions and conduct in this rescue. Unless you want the same or worse signal that you are surrendering and will allow boarding of your ships without interference. If you cannot do this then we shall take what measures we have to so that we can ensure the safety of our people. Signal that you understand or I will accept your silence as refusal and begin measures I guarantee you will not like. Respond now."

A signal came, then several more. Blackjack monitored them, tagged the ships, then turned to Prime. "We have 22 ships reporting in. That includes four big cargo and two tanker ships, Optimus."

Prime nodded. "Transmit the information to Hard Drive. Then launch the boarding parties. I'm going back to Omega."

Blackjack nodded, then complied. As he did Optimus and Ironhide walked back to the hatch door. The last of the ship's passengers were off loaded to Prison Ship #3. Gee-Gee glanced up at Prime. "Looks like it was fun here."

Prime smirked slightly. "I thought so. I am unaware of their own opinions."

Gee-Gee grinned. "I'll find out for you. I'm supposing you want them incarcerated in the high security-special features section of the prison with the political prisoners?"

"If they cannot communicate, then that would be welcomed. That is a suggestion, not a request. Maybe it will do all involved good to see each other behind bars. Karyll and his family were allies to Sentinel and the others. There is evidence that he helped Ratbat destroy Polyhex," Prime said. "I will leave it up to you."

"On it," she said with a grin, then stepped out. Walking across the energy beam to her ship, she entered and helped supervise the slaggers into cells. Gee-Gee and her vessel would remain for the rest of the prisoners in Karyll's group, taking them to the lock up at Autobot City. It would take several joors and two more prison ships. It would only be a speed bump in the road rather than a full on shooting war as feared. Sometimes you actually won a round or two.

-0-On Omega

They stepped through the hatch door, then walked down the vast ship to the command area. The others glanced up, then grinned. "I understand the twins went down with your help," Rainmaker said with amusement.

"They haven't learned a thing since the last time," Ironhide said with a grin.

"I remember. You threw them off a third story roof at the big refinery," Rainmaker said as Warlord grinned with appreciation at Prime as he sat down again. "Never did two slaggers deserve such a disgraceful end."

"We have new guests at the prison and 22 ships at the least for the armada on Ceres. I am dreading the orn when every square inch of that asteroid is covered in ships," Prime said.

"Oh, to have had such problems in the Decepticons," Rainmaker said as the others chuckled. "What do you intend to do with this group?"

"There will be an investigation, a trial and if found guilty the only thing that would be safe and secure would be punitive stasis," Prime said quietly. "I do not believe that there is anything that can be done to make them reform and given that they are partners in acts of genocide I am of the opinion that trying would be wasted energy."

"You're learning," Rainmaker said. "Sometimes you have to put the snakes in a cage and throw away the key. Some fine orn perhaps a way will be found to denature their hatred and evil but not now, not when we have so much to do and so much is fraught."

Prime nodded. "I am inclined to agree, Elder."

"Three ships are cleared. Seekers have landed in dozens on each ship with their guns pointed straight downward. They've found reasons to surrender. This might actually turn out better than I thought. Of course, that doesn't change the fact that we've begun to find criminal elements, rage gangs and the like in the main body of the migration. We might have to take them out one-by-one." Prowl sat back. "I may join them."

"Do I detect a bit of rage?" Ironhide asked with amusement.

"Just a smidge," Prowl replied to great laughter. He sat forward. "I think given the situation we can release Paragon back to his command. He and Typhoon make a great team."

Prime glanced at Paragon who was grinning as he sat at sensors nearby. "Please return to your command, Paragon, with my compliments."

He arose, then nodded. "Thank you. I will." He looked at Prowl. "Ty is easy to work with."

"That he is." Prowl said. They watched him leave, then Prowl paused. "Huge ships are materializing at the solar well. Metroplex has command of their situation. I am unaware of the platform construction for them on world in the new area but knowing Jetta it's well in servo."

"That is good to know," Prime replied. "Let us keep going through the data. I want every troublemaker targeted and planned for. What is the situation on medical retrievals and emergencies?"

"Ratchet is on Kappa and has the situation under control as of a breem ago. I'm having him update every half joor," Prowl replied.

"Good. Given that we have culled the migration over the duration of its arrival here we have saved a lot of effort and suffering already," Prime replied.

Prowl nodded. "Go, us."

Everyone chuckled, then mechs at the door could be heard. Springer ducked in followed by Drift. Old Hercy was waiting outside with a shuttle. They walked to the table and caught slag for their scratches and other 'war wounds'. "What's the update on the secondary targets, Prowl?"

Prowl handed him a datapad with location and targeting data. He looked at it. "I see a road gang from Hex and two from the southern area around the poles. Of course, that could be someone else. The names could be anyone but the sound of the detail on the ships … the tattoos and such, that sounds like criminal elements," Springer said grimly.

"Call up what and who you need. Take Seeker cover with you. Make sure that the ships surrounding them are moved. Make it look like they are ready to leave as a matter of course. That should help a bit," Prime said.

Springer nodded. "I'm getting sick of these slaggers. Gee-Gee might need to expand the prison again."

"She's culled the herd there. We have the lowest prison population that we've had in some time," Prowl said. "Between her ped and the Former Decepticon Association, a number of them have seen the error of their ways."

"The twins won't," Drift said with a slight grin. "You looked good getting stomped."

Springer smirked. "Thanks. You're loyal."

"That I am," Drift said. "Do you want Ma to kiss your boo-boos or are you ready to rumble?"

"Born ready," Springer said darkly as he turned to go. Drift followed with a grin and soon they were gone.

Everyone stared at the hatch door, then Prowl sat back in his chair. "Film," he said with a grin.

He got it.

-0-TBC 6-18-16 **edited 6-21-16**


	182. Chapter 182

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 182)

-0-Gee-Gee's in the house

They arrived on Mars in all three of the prison ships. There were 250 members of the gang, all of the leadership and the hardcore hard aft muscle that managed the 'actionable' end of the business. Standing on the tarmac were Gee-Gee's staff and enough guns to Swiss cheese the ships without breaking a sweat. There were representatives of the Former Decepticon Association to help photograph the tattoos and run them through their group's immense database against all known and emerging factions within that group. Some of them still bore memorable tats and they would be given special attention at the muster.

Nitro who had come back from the rescue was standing nearby with a number of techs, both former Decepticon or civilian family members who had the skills needed and assisted their bonds and/or relatives through processing each group that arrived. Mardoc, the prison's senior medic waited with Taro exchanging news about the schools and their kids as the big DFA mech waited to assist Nitro. One of the two assistant wardens, Cirio, walked to Gee-Gee who had just descended the ramp to the tarmac. After a moment of conversation, the two walked to Nitro.

"We have new slaggers for you, Nitro, but don't expect miracles. This load is the Wheelus Faction," she said with a grin.

The mechs in the reception group became grim faced almost as one. Nitro nodded. "We'll help sort them, Warden, then escort them to their barracks with you. We'll help fill them in on the new rules."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Gee-Gee replied as Taro and the other DFA members joined Nitro. "We'll muster. Expect trouble. The twins are here and we're going to fast march them to ad-seg. They weren't very welcoming."

"You should put them in permanent stasis," Taro said with a grim expression. "I don't think even you can change them."

"For once I agree with you," Gee-Gee said with a grin. She turned to her security, then nodded. They hustled up the ramp of the first ship with guns drawn, then the loud bustling dance of disembarkation began.

They came off and were prodded to stand in rows facing the front on the painted lines on the dark hard top. When one was filled the others were next. After about a breem the entire group was on line and looking at everyone with a gamut of emotions ranging from hatred to dread to loathing of great intensity. At one end toward the middle of the formation Karyll Wheelus stood. He was of average size but that was misleading. He knew a lot about fighting and dirty tricks. He also leveraged the moment with psychology and deception. He was impeccable in appearance, slick and smart, without scruple or conscience and highly educated. He was a former high caste who had come from a family that specialized in 'helping' politicians, high ranking soldiers as well as movers and shakers with money, advice, introductions and other favors while reaping the benefit of doing so to a ridiculous degree. Few were as wealthy, influential and criminal as Karyll Wheelus and they were relentless in their pursuit of power.

He was behind the scenes, a string puller and once caught in his webs you were trapped. He would pick those with potential and 'help' them arise. Sentinel Prime used his tactics and connections to make his way to the Primeship and others in the Senate were in his thrall to the point where he directed a lot of what happened himself. They owed him. He was a 'banker' in that he had oceans of money and used it to his advantage. He owned half the media on Cybertron and was believed to have run guns, weapons systems, illegal substances and slaved.

In fact, there was no crime or action considered beneath the Wheelus Faction as they were known in the press. The press that tagged them that was independent and free would eventually fall to their power. Blaster was a popular broadcaster on Cybertron who was blackballed for not playing by their rules and took his skills to the army. Karyll would make sure that any opposition didn't last long as they made their points by whatever means and the Wheelus Faction and Karyll himself was intensely loathed and feared. That Ratbat was one of his closest friends in the most genuine manner told a lot about who he was as a mech.

Gee-Gee watched them, then walked to the middle of the lines which had a corridor of space between the five rows of mechs and femmes on both sides. She paused in the middle taking in the measure of Karyll. "I'm Gee-Gee of Iacon. I'm warden of this place. I'm the one who holds your sparks in my servo. You can follow my rules or you can go to administrative segregation forever. Everything you do here counts for or against you when you go to court and understand … you will all go to court.

"You will live by my rules and schedule. When I say get up in the morning, you will. When I say eat, you will. There will no moment in the orn that is yours unless I say so. Argue with me and you're out to administration segregation. Break a rule and you're in the dog kennels. How long that is I get to decide." She stepped closer to Karyll. "You … step out of line and come here."

He looked at her, then stepped out pausing before her. She looked him over. "I see gang tats. They aren't allowed. You will be stripped of your tattoos now." She looked at a mech who was standing with a sander in his servos. "Merit, come and take off the tattoos I circle," she said unsubbing a black marker. She stepped toward him, but he backed a step. "You don't want to disobey."

"I don't want you to mess up my finish," Karyll said darkly.

"You don't have a say, slagger. You obey me," she replied equally intensely. She stepped closer, then he made his move servos bound or not. She knew he would so she dropped, spun her leg and took him out. He fell on his back from a dead drop, his cry of pain resounding in the silence. She stood, then nodded to Nitro and Taro. "He fell down. Please pick him up, gentlemen."

"Glad to," Taro said darkly as he and Nitro jerked him back onto his feet. "She was a self defense instructor for the Army and has dozens of skills. I hope she gets to show you, dumb aft."

Gee-Gee grinned, then stepped closer. "I hope so too," she said as she began to circle the offending marks and any that didn't sit well. The images taken on the ship would suffice for court but the actual tats wouldn't for her. They were a flash point among factions for battle.

He stood in icy silence, his humiliation intense. He had had his share of fist fights and battles, winning nearly all of them from superior skill and cunning, but this was new. It burned into his spark as he endured being turned and bent over for inspection. No one had ever won a battle with him when it came to fists. He had learned those skills well but this … this undercut him before his mechs. But then he knew that was the point. When he was finished he was covered in ground down spots where the markings were gone.

Gee-Gee who made a point of circling him to study his form against her own desires nodded at last. "Get in line. Next."

Nitro pushed Karyll who grudgingly walked to his place, turning to face the lights of the colony beyond in the gathering twilight of this alien world. He was helpless to do anything about it and his mechs were studiously avoiding his gaze as they awaited their turn. While that happened two gurneys went by with the heavily shackled figures of Buc and Cousin. They were heading for a very highly secured lock up in the hospital for highly dangerous and infinitely powerful prisoners. They took the long way around in front of the prisoners to make their point. Given the expressions on their faces and the tension in their bodies the point was made.

It would take a while before the job was accomplished and the groups called forward to be taken to their barracks cells. The last group was the senior Faction leadership including Karyll. Gee-Gee called them forward. They moved rather swiftly to the front line now empty of criminals. It was a silent group that watched Gee-Gee as she stood before them silently appraising them. All of them had a new demeanor now. Gee-Gee was warden of this place for a reason.

"You're going to be put in special detention, a highly secure area with heavy guard until the courts take care of you. If you break any rule you're going to ad-seg. The rules are posted in the barracks. This is a no tolerance zone. If you frag up you get punished. I can do this all orn. I go home to my life and you stay here. Some of you are responsible for terrible things. You'll remain here and understand … we will show no mercy to anyone who makes trouble. If you try to escape you **will** be shot down. There is nowhere to go if you do. This will be as bad or good as you make it. You **will** be removed for solitary confinement if you can't or won't obey the rules. Any questions?" she asked.

No one asked one so she ordered them to face right, then follow her. They did and moved forward as she walked toward the gates of the prison nearby. They were several, highly dangerous to break and as they opened mechs in the normal general population and the odd femme in the femme barracks nearby exited their quarters to come 'welcome' the new meat. It was loud, rude and mocking. It was an agony to listen to as they passed.

Some prisons were violent places and a lot of harm was overlooked. This one wasn't. Everyone inside and out were on cameras that were designed to alert to anything that looked out of line. If a prisoner decided to beat another to a pulp or exploit them in any way the cameras inside and out would sound the alarm and an extraction would result. No bullying, no fighting, no substance abuse, no criminal activity of any kind was tolerated. This place was about containment, rehabilitation and safe standards. Gee-Gee was adamant. Her rehabilitation rate spoke to that.

She entered and they followed as heavy duty scans hit them once more. A mech was pulled out and a small sharp piece of metal was extracted indelicately from a tender part of his anatomy. He was furious but compliant as the infraction was noted and then was marched off to ad-seg. The point was made. They continued onward walking through the vast prison with barracks set in groups behind their own high security. They were each fenced inside and well spaced between each group with guard towers and cameras on poles watching them orn and night.

Decepticons and other criminals howled and mocked them, some of them recognizing those they knew in the new group. The newbies walked stoically, their optics roving as they found their way to the back area where a sign proclaimed **'HIGH SECURITY-MAXIMUM SECURITY, POLITICAL PRISONERS- SPECIAL ACCESS PERMITS REQUIRED FROM THE OFFICE OF THE PRIMES'**. A sign with rules and admonitions on it was scrutinized as the guards went through the process of opening the gates to the huge area which contained eight self-contained highly guarded barracks areas, each fenced off from the others. The rules were simple and designed for the inmates.

" **HIGH SECURITY:** Any prisoner attempting to escape this lock up or who intends to harm a guard, tech, medic or other worker will be risking becoming **shot**. There are six guard towers with heavy grid sensors overlapping in a Level 8 security system. If you harm someone you will be **struck down immediately**.

" **MAXIMUM SECURITY** : Armed guards watch this area of the prison orn and night. You will be on grid security orn and night. There is **no place in the confines of your housing unit** that isn't open to visual and optical scrutiny. Any violation of the rules will result in an **immediate extraction** and **confinement** at the Warden's Pleasure in ad-seg or solitary confinement. This prison stands at modified martial law and at level 3 security. **You have been warned**."

Gee-Gee walked down the line. "Those are the few simple rules of this unit. The level of security maintained here is consummate to the level of threat that you pose. The Stunticons are here. Barricade, Turmoil, Maelstrom, Scorponok, Stiletto and others are here. I mention them solely because any disturbance with them and you will be removed. This is the end of the line for the worst offenders. Act well and you'll be treated well. Our food and medical care is exceptional even by high caste standards of Cybertron during the orn. Act up and you're out. Zero tolerance for substances, fighting, violence and intimidation. All of them will make you sorry and you **will** be caught." She turned to her mechs. "Take them inside and house them where they belong as per the plan."

They nodded, then prodded the 19 mechs and 8 femmes into the security zone heading between secured barracks toward the empty one waiting for them. They reached the gates, the bars were dropped and the 19 mechs placed inside. The bars went up, then the sullen femmes, all 8 of them were marched to another one next to it. They went inside, the bars went up and all was accomplished. Gee-Gee stared at them, then Nitro and his crew. "What can you tell me, Nitro?" she asked as they walked back to the main gate to leave this section.

"We have some really bad individuals in this group. Some of the markings and tats indicate very dangerous individuals," Nitro replied. They would walk to the Control Center and sit for a while mapping the personalities and all the things that the big mechs were aware that they had done against the Peace of The People. It would take a while.

-0-Inside

They stared out at the barracks across the way and down the line. The mechs inside were gathering to look. The Stunticons, Sideways and A-31 walked to the bars and began to howl. Nearby, walking from where they stood watching on their porch, Sentinel Prime, Decimus, Ratbat, Contrail and Proteus pulled up chairs by the glowing fence and sat. It would be quite the show for a while.

-0-TBC 6-19-16 **edited 6-21-16**


	183. Chapter 183

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 183) **I'M GOING TO TAKE A MOMENT TO PUT THIS UP TO ANSWER QUESTIONS AND BECAUSE ITS INTERESTING TO ME. This my thinking which is probably too much thinking for normal people. I never said I was normal. ;)  
**

 ***cough***

 **Ahem ...**

NOTES: To answer some questions that I found interesting as well as having dug around in the cool stuff for answers, here we go. (Regular segment coming shortly.)

How much can Optimus Prime lift? Metroplex, Trypticon and Omega, in essence the biggest frames short of Unicron and Primus can't be calculated, their strength and that of their class is just about unlimited. Class tens like Prime and Megatron can. Prime's profile says he can lift 4,000,000 pounds or 2,000 tons. In the story given the source I had before, I had him picking up dead weight with ease topping 250 tons. LOL! It's a bit more. 2,000 tons or 4,000,000 pounds. Here it is in kilograms: 1,814,369.48 kilograms. Uh, sorry, Optimus. You're a hunk.

" **I SHOULD HOPE SO!"** -Prowl tapping his ped impatiently. **"TELL ME MORE!"**

"'K."

I corrected the place in the story where Optimus's strength is discussed by NASA Jim from 250 tons of strength to 2,000 tons or **FOUR MILLION POUNDS/ONE MILLION, EIGHT HUNDRED FOURTEEN THOUSAND, THREE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-NINE POINT FORTY-EIGHT KILOGRAMS OF WEIGHT!**

The big frames that are class ten on the strength lists include Primes who because of their makeover automatically become behemoths. Rodimus is there and Megatron is. Also in that select group are combiners. One Prime equals a combiner. Here are some more of that level of brute strength: Superion, Defensor, Computron Grimlock, Sky Linx (who scares Predaking for some reason), Fort Max, Springer probably because he's a triple changer, Menasor, Bruticus, Abominus, Devastator, Galvatron, Sixshot, Shockwave in some universes, Predaking and Monstructor. Scorponok belongs here too in most universes.

Grimlock and Megatron are there because they were designed to be behemoths, war machines and unconquerable unless it was someone like Metroplex or even Fort Max who is placed here because most people write him as a mech like Ultra Magnus, enormous and similar in frame if not strength to a Prime. Fort Max for my story is a Metroplex-class frame though a lot of times he's just a huge mech like Prime and Magnus. He can be both and often is. Megatron was a war machine and that is all the Dinobots were created to be. Hence, their brutal aspects.

The next level of strength includes Brawn and Thunderwing which is amazing considering how dangerous and crazy Thunderwing is in some universes. Ultra Magnus is in this group along with Hun-Gurr, Skullcruncher and Astrotrain.

Next down is Grapple, Hoist, Gears, Roadbuster, Twintwist, Kup, Steeljaw, Scourge sometimes, Razorclaw, Tantrum and Rampage outside of Predaking, Thrust, Ramjet, Brawl and Onslought. Lots of mini-cons and some of the bigger Seekers.

Below them comes Blades, Huffer, Swoop, Silverbolt, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Trailbreaker, Blitzwing, Horri-Bull and more.

The next strongest group is Prowl, Bumblebee sometimes, Blurr, Wreck-Gar, Perceptor, Bluestreak, Hot Rod when he isn't a prime, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, Mixmaster, Sharkticons, and others including Dead End. Apparently the Seekers aren't that strong and can get pummeled by a reasonably big grounder.

Next group which is comical in descending order of strength is topped by Sunstreaker, Mirage, Hound, Red Alert, Jazz, Streetwise, Tailgate, Shrapnel, Runamuck, Runabout, Breakdown, Wildrider, Dragstrip, Wheelie, Ratchet, Sky Dive, Air Raid, Chopshop, Vortex, Ravage and Swindle. Sunstreaker would not be happy to be less strong than his brother.

Next comes Cliffjumper which will probably piss him off to know he's lighter in the fisticuffs than Ratchet, Powerglide, Beachcomber, Windcharger, Cosmos, Smokescreen (and I include his grand kid in this story but maybe he should be in Sideswipe's group) Skids, Seaspray, most Bumblebees, Vortex, Frenzy, Venom, Rippersnapper, Bombshell, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Laserbeak and Rumble. Flight mechanisms aren't that strong compared to grounders I am assuming because of lighter mass and density.

This is a good accurate list if you want to write stories and need to pair up opponents that are of the same or greater range of power. There are many others not listed here, a surprising number of very strong mini-cons and you can stick those characters in where they belong by comparing them to this list. It is reasonably easy to put them into the probable group where they belong.

 **FEMMES IN A FEMME BARRACKS:** I thought about this all the way through, how do the femmes get treated in this society, this 98-99% male society? I am drawn back to the IDW story of the femmes being 'created' by Jhiaxus who wanted to inject feminine CNA into the society as he has seen it in others. He's a real scum bait and has no concern for others and their lives/feelings. Arcee is homicidal about him and so are the others. That he did would confirm that there were no femmes in the society before him. Given the size of the universe and diversity, it would seem reasonable and likely that some species could be one gender or even many, though it might have been foreseen as eventual with the existence of Solus Prime.(Some Native American groups in the far past acknowledged as many as FIVE gender possibilities) It didn't make it into the society itself until Jhiaxus and even then he messed it up. The big femmes, the originals are perceived as feminine not by their physical attributes but by some unknowable essence in their energy field that indicates that. It drove Arcee to madness that her outer and inner self was perceived differently by others when she herself felt no changes and there were more than her in the story line who were experimented upon, hence Elita and the femme team along with Spiria, the Mistress of the Flame.

Over the eons femmes became more numerous, though still very rare and their outer dimensions in the society in protoform design began in my opinion to tailor the forms to their feelings about femininity and what it should represent and look like. Femmes became more feminine until the Gypsy's and Gee-Gees are now the norm. Its when the big mech framed-appearing femmes like Stormy and Denita showed up that anyone felt off kilter about the differences. They both read to everyone as femme but one was masculine in deliberate design and the others weren't but for the oldest ones, Elita, et al. (That story line is coming. I also believe that this society would allow equal access to all things by femme and mech with the only hold up in the past being castes. I don't believe it's related to sexism because they never had sexual differences in the past. They just respond to their sensors as femme or mech. Otherwise, they don't care. Arcee and Elita are huge warriors and Spiria leads her society. There are other powerful femmes as well such as those on Velocitron. I think its caste, not gender that determines success in the former society. Just me)

I decided to let the society continue to obliviously acknowledge the femmes even when it wasn't the way things were supposed to be but rather a reaction to femininity in their midst, hence separate barracks, etc. It is more unconscious than conscious, following the disconnect that the proto femmes feel from the mechs who look just like them. But the smaller younger femmes only feel femme so they would probably not object to the arrangement. I will be coming back again and again to them because the idea was so fascinating to me, sort of the flip side of the mechs being perceived as gay by humans and feeling the insult that that would be 'wrong' and not their normal proud condition.

 **OPTIMUS AS AN ORIGINAL PRIME:** Optimus has a lot of origin stories and one of them is that when the Primes came to be, he with his good spark held up his hand and said, "Until all are one" which drew the Primes together and allowed them to defeat Unicron. He was the thirteenth Prime and having him visit his own shrine without knowing it was fun for me. It was the shrine that the common person felt at home in, one that reflected the goodness that he has. He has no memories of that earliest time because when they were killed, etc and left for the multiversal matrix, Optimus Prime (His original Primal name) chose to be reincarnated as Orion Pax to come and help The People and serve them.

He's a colossal character for me, Our Optimus. In this story, that is his origin too. He has a small hint of it from other Primes when they meet him and from Alpha when he gives a hint though neither tell him that he is their actual created brother. The others are aware that its him and they love him as their brother and because he is the lynch pin that pulled them together against Unicron. They respect him for coming back to help. He is slowly and **RELUCTANTLY** coming to that conclusion. I can't wait for Prowl to get it. If you think he's overawed sometimes now, consider that. :D:D:D

I would assume that he had been one of the Primes who sacrificed himself to save the Matrix from Megatronus in Return of the Fallen. It's totally in keeping with his character, compassion, goodness and self sacrifice. The other Primes speak to him as a brother and love him that way. He was adamant that humans never get hurt and that was the impetus for their collective sacrifice so he fits into the overall universal requirements even if Return of the Fallen tends to stray from most universes. Prime is self effacing, self examining, incredibly intelligent and intuitive, kind and generous. He's compassionate and among cartoon characters in any format or show, he is the best one for me. No one even comes close to the great goodness that is Optimus Prime.

Wackedgourd: I thought about what you asked about Prime helping Copper way back in the beginning when he was dying and there would be a bond lost and a child orphaned. I think that a Prime's spark would be different and given the Matrix would be a healing process by mingling with someone dying … its a creation matrix as well … that it wouldn't be a problem between him and Copper. The Matrix would take over and do the thing it does via the love and life force of Primus. I would think that Optimus as the Matrix Bearer would be merely a conduit.

Silverhornd: I love your idea about checking with the servants to find out what the higher ups are about. They sort of did that with the poor souls with Burris and they will here but this is a different class of individual. These are hardened criminals. It might be fun to do a few interviews or chats. :D

Right now, the Hu-An are celebrating a holiday. They're having a moment of retreat for their lost home world. The humans can come and go into their Habitat, they're good that way but for now, they have pulled back. I will illuminate that. I have it on the list. :D:D:D They are great folks and help but this time they had a personal day overlap. It reminds me of the Spartans when the Greeks needed them to help fight enemy invaders that were even threatening Sparta but they didn't because it was on a religious holiday. LOL! I love the Spartans sometimes. The idea that you couldn't be a warrior as a child before you snuck up on a slave and killed them without a sound sort of throws me however. I wouldn't last two seconds in the Spartan Army. **{{YIKES!}}**

I will be posting the segment(s) tonight. I just wanted to answer questions and lay out some smack about the Seekers being woosies. :D

Huggles, Me


	184. Chapter 184

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 184)

-0-Karyll and Sentinel

Karyll Wheelus noticed them nearly immediately far across the way in an identical barracks. He paused on the deck of the porch, then walked to the bars stopping just this side of being burned. "What are you doing here, Sentinel?" he called out.

Sentinel and the others were sitting on their chairs at their fence watching the newbies after the guards walked away. He nodded. "It's a long story. Tell me yours first."

Karyll noted the others, then spied Ratbat. "I'm surprised you're here."

Ratbat smirked. "I'm not. It would appear that off our home turf we've lost a few steps."

Karyll nodded. "We have been wandering a long time. The Decepticons harried us, then we made a few contacts. That helped a while, then they began to move us on again. We were met by the Knights, then joined this group. Its been a long trip. What is the deal with Prime? What is this place? What's the story?"

Sentinel sat without comment so Ratbat pulled a chair and sat. "Get a chair. This is going to take a bit."

Karyll pulled a chair from the table nearby, then sat by the fence. As he did two armed guards walked between the two barracks which were located some distance apart as it was. They waited, then Ratbat grinned. "You won't be able to communicate internally. They don't trust us somehow."

Karyll grinned. "I noticed. How long have you been here?"

"Too long. Endlessly," Ratbat answered. "Prime isn't the softy he used to be. He's harder and has no sense of humor. If you have a history on Cybertron, especially with him, you end up here."

"Destroying Polyhex for Megatron might have had something to do with it," Sentinel said.

"Maybe," Ratbat said stubbornly. "He came here to find the AllSpark and he did. Then he built this place for refugees." As he spoke a rumbling could be felt and heard as overhead a huge ship began to emerge from the darkness of space. The lights of the city and airfield helped illuminate its massive body as it passed over. They stared at it, then Karyll looked back at Ratbat. "That is a common occurrence. He has them coming in from who knows where. Some of them are cities here for refugees and others are doing humanitarian relief on Cybertron."

"Cybertron?" Karyll asked in surprise. "He has Cybertron?"

"He does. For some time. He took it without a shot," Sentinel said. "He settled hundreds of metro-formers on the planet and he's rebuilding Cybertron."

It was silent as Karyll digested the news. "I haven't heard. We've been out of the loop. I … he said something when he spoke but I didn't really listen."

"You should. Everything is different," Proteus said. "If you think you can con or trick Prime you better think again. He's smarter, older and has the love of the people here and on Cybertron."

"You sound like you're resigned to this," Karyll asked dryly. "That's so unlike you from what I remember."

"Tell me how you will get out of this place short of the Prime letting you out," Proteus said. "We've been here forever."

"Who do we know that's here and might help us? What about the high caste community?" Karyll asked.

"The last attempt to assert themselves resulted in caste court and a trouncing therein," Sentinel said. "Most of the high castes that aren't in here have moved onward. There is also the threat of a Convocation of the Will which I guarantee you will not win."

"Its unlike you to give up," Karyll said. "What about due process?"

Ratbat laughed. "Due process? You want to know about that **now**? **You**?"

Karyll leaned back in his chair. "Why not?"

"We just finished pre-trial. We're heading for court and I can only imagine the outcome," Ratbat replied. "I don't expect to get out of here anytime soon."

"Then why not caste court?" Karyll asked.

"Guess who the Praxian Elites are here? There's only one family from that caste here so far," Ratbat said.

"Who?" Karyll replied.

"Ironhide, his father, his grandfather, his great grandfather and two grand ammas," Proteus replied.

It was silent. "Oh frag," Karyll said softly.

For a moment Sentinel almost grinned.

-0-Out there

The groups began to move for the bridges but it was like scooping out a lake with a small cup. For every bunch that left the ooze of the rest filled the hole. Seekers had ringed most of the front of the migration coordinating the information gathered and sending it to Prowl, then Autobot City as it was jetted to them by data teams. There were problems taking shape and some of them were gangs, others small groups of Decepticons who came along for the ride, wedging themselves inside the group so that those harrying them along wouldn't feel called upon to expend the energy to get them.

Springer and his group were at it again flying over the top heading for a hot spot or potential one here and there. They were nursing their bumps and bruises so thoughtfully delivered by the Wheelus Faction. Drift who was sitting beside Springer glanced at him. "You okay?"

Springer sat back after checking shin plating. "Fair enough."

"That felt good, that punch for Karyll?" Drift asked sitting back with him.

"Better than good. He threw us out of our location and ruined my genitor's business. They worked hard, were good sparked and screwed over. Hitting him helped a lot of things," Springer said with satisfaction.

"Good then," Drift said. "We're going to run into the bad guys for a while. Give me a hand signal or something and I'll help ya."

Springer smirked slightly. "Hand signal?"

Drift nodded.

Springer thought a moment, then grinned again. "When you see me get punched in the face, that's our hand signal."

"Fair enough," Drift said with a grin. The ship moved onward over every manner of vessel the mind of a Cybertronian could devise. They were heading for a road gang with a short fuse. Good times.

-0-At Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

A huge figure sailed over the city blotting out the stars as it passed. Anvil had arrived. He was a massive ship. Some of them were bigger than Metroplex but very few had his experience in combat nor his determination there either. Many of them were cargo or colony ships. A few were combinations of different needs such as transports for civilians or soldiers, resupply ships and quasi stations. They were massive and absolute in their devotion to The People and their Prime. They had been called and they came for Metroplex, Prime and The People.

The ground vibrated beneath the behemoth as he began his descent in ship mode. He would remain that way along with his partner and friend, Avalanche. They would be updated and repaired, then lift off again. Guided by Jetta and experts who managed the seating and send off of massive vessels along with Ratchet as a bonded medico with the most experience in assisting the seating of massive vessels onto pads, they would land on their permanent home and transform downward into cities of a size that had not been possible until now. They had the mass, the plans as formulated by Max, Caminus and Metroplex and the burning desire to serve.

In less than two orns, Avalanche and Anvil would be part of five ships who would maintain habitation formats for ragged, exhausted and emotionally strained hordes that were coming even now. The housing available would be allotted fully in time until about 550-600,000 individuals were left without homes. They would be sheltered in a tent city that would be near the Terra Hub. It would be temporary and the time line for waiting would be eased with the introduction of that many more willing servos to build it in Seven Cities South.

He settled with a surprisingly gentle thud, then workers scrambled to assist him. Avalanche was coming in to settle on the other space and the same would happen to him. They would be swarmed the entire time with consultation with Ratchet on scene with Prime. They would be in pretty good shape considering the time they had been gone. Between Metroplex's specific call and Soft Space it was better than anyone could hope it to be.

The lights came on to brighten up the space as worker bees scurried out to cover the ships with food lines, sensor cords and care.

-0-On a vessel going out

They sat with other soldiers in the transport holds of Xantium. He was coming to be a platform for Seekers and others who might need a good place to relax between bouts. Going with him was the only way they would be allowed. Prime had welcomed them, told Grimlock about the gangs that might be here and said they would be standby to go. Grimlock wasn't happy. He was ready to go now but he waited. Prime was using them and he was going to make sure it went the way it needed to go.

"Grimlock, how long do we have to sit here?"

"Long enough, Swoop. We get a gang to rip up," Grimlock said. "We're getting there now."

They glanced out of the view port and saw endless rows of ships massed together. They seemed to go on forever. "That's a lot of ships," Swoop said. "I wonder if we know anyone?"

"Don't care," Grimlock said. "I want to fight."

"You'll fight here," Sludge said. "They're gangs in there."

The call came for them to line up at the jump door and they did. Over the intercom came the word. "This is Springer. We have a gang here. We called them to surrender. I don't think they will. Do any of you remember a slagger named Brok?"

A lot of them did. He was a homicidal maniac that made the Stunticons appear retiring. In fact, two of the gang if they were still alive had huge grudges against Motormaster and Breakdown. Springer continued. "We're going to land on their ship, then coax them out. If they don't come out we go in and get them. Any questions?"

Smirks and chuckles greeted that. "I have one," Old Hercy replied over the intercom from a ship nearby. "How long did it take you to think up that plan or is it one of Prowl's?"

Huge laughter greeted that as they lined up. Springer was back. "We're go on three. One … two ..."

Grimlock jumped and the other Dinobots followed. Sandstorm from a ship's hatch nearby grinned. Then he jumped too. At that moment everyone began to jump. Springer who was watching nearby frowned. " **I** count to three."

Drift laughed. "I'll let you count to three later. Come on. Grimlock is going to get all the fun."

Springer grinned, then stepped out. Behind him the others came, all of them flying and gliding toward the big ship with the mechs who liked to shoot things for fun.

Brok was waiting for them with a grin of his own. "Come on, slaggers," he said to the others with him. "Come to atar."

-0-Ratchet

He stood at the hatch on the side of Kappa that usually led to gantry ways ordinarily. The decks below were busy with patients and he had been too but he took a moment to interface with Avalanche and Anvil who were landing at Autobot City. He had been given a manifest of the ships that were coming and their needs that were sent ahead of them. They were gathering at the solar well with three at a time orbiting Saturn, ready to move up when called. It was intriguing to them to see Trypticon in stasis so the tale about that helped pass the time.

Having Metroplex and Fort Max accompany Typhoon to visit them was also a great advancement. They materialized on deck with each newcomer to go over the plan, get the news and figure out next steps. It was moving very smoothly from that end. Ratchet was checking in to answer a few questions and to approve plans. He would be at it all night.

-0-Command Center, Omega Supreme

Prowl walked out reluctantly heading for home to tuck in infants. He would go over the local scene, then report back to Prime who would stay on board here pending disaster there until things were in hand. That would require the extraction of all the bad seeds in the migration including the one he was listening to. Springer was acquiring new prisoners with the help of Grimlock and Company. He almost wished he could watch.

Not really.

He sat quietly, the transmissions playing through the speakers overhead as the endless routine that half the time wasn't rolled on. By the first light of day on Mars they would have pulled 259,000 individuals out of the migration for home. It was a drop in the bucket before them.

-0-TBC 6-20-16 **edited 6-21-16**


	185. Chapter 185

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 185)

-0-Flying through the air with the greatest of ease …

They landed on the hull of the vessel at last, a big one arrayed with gun stations and other openings of great doom. As they did one or two of the gangsters were shooting them so everyone hustled to miss becoming ventilated bits of metal floating in space.

:Those fraggers shot at us!: -Roadbuster venting and prepping for an epic ass kicking of Those Who Dared To Ask For It

:I know. I going in: Grimlock said as he turned to walk to one of the big guns protruding out of the ship's side. Inside a glassine bubble shooting the gun, a big mech sat. He saw Grimlock coming, then pivoted the gun to shoot him. It wasn't enough of an angle to enable the shot so he pulled a gun from subspace. It would be talked about in vorns to come how Grimlock pulled the glassine bubble off like he was opening a can of tuna and extracted the mech inside by his helm.

It would be told in hushed terms how Grimlock holding the mech by the neck pummeled him senseless with one huge fist. A class ten mechanism along the likes of Prime, his fantastical unbelievable seemingly mindlessly imperial strength was on full display as he tossed the mech aside like an old magazine. The battered criminal floated outward to be rounded up later. Staring down into the hole he had just created, Grimlock transformed into a dinosaur, then jumped over the empty seat into the ship.

: **WHAT THE FRAG!? *I* SAY JUMP INSIDE!** : Springer said as he watched everyone begin to shoot and/or dismantle the gun gantry bubbles, then jump inside. They walked to one and looked inside. Energy blasts were going this way and that as mechs chased others around. They both straightened, then looked at each other. :What are you waiting for?: Springer said with a deep frown.

:You to say jump: Drift replied with a slight smirk.

Springer stared at him, then unsubbed his big old gun. He grinned. :Remind me if I live through this to get you drunk tonight:

:I will: Drift replied, then they both jumped inside. The fighting was furious.

-0-Inside

Grimlock moved forward and as he did the resistance melted. He took a right turn and disappeared. Behind him moving along the empty corridor, the rest ran forward. Some followed Grimlock and the others hit the other two branches forking off into the ship. They disappeared, then returned just as fast falling back under a flurry of fire. Ducking into the odd room, the Autobots regrouped. Blasts of fire bounced off the walls as they gathered together. "What do you wanna do? Go out and try again?" Drift asked as he leaned against the wall with a grin, his swords in his servos.

"I think so. You wanna go first or me?" Springer asked.

"I don't mind if you go first," Drift said. He smirked slightly. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Kup and Hercy who were standing with them watched the two banter as the sound of peds running past echoed along with shots. They glanced at each other, then Hercy leaned out. A shot splattered over him as he ducked back inside. "When are you two going to pull your helms out of your afts and help me take them down?"

Both glanced at the little mech. "We're deciding this now," Springer said as Drift nodded.

"That's mighty fine of you. However if you want an arm or leg of your own you better hurry. Grimlock and Slag aren't going to leave anyone for us if you don't move it," Hercy replied.

"Okay," Drift said. "I'll follow you out."

Kup and Springer grinned, then nodded. Hercy rolled his optics, then moved to the door again. Pulling out another big old gun from subspace, he watched then stepped out firing. The three inside the room glanced at each other, then ran out following, howling like banshees. The fire was intense.

-0-Omega Supreme

"It would appear that they're facing pretty good fire. What do you want to do, Prowl?" Red Alert asked over his shoulder.

Prowl paused. "Put me through to Springer, Red."

"You're in," Red said with his usual intensity.

"Springer, what's happening?" Prowl asked.

Behind a bulkhead Springer knelt. "We're getting shot up here. Can I call you back?" he asked as he ducked back from a energy bolt placed rather well.

Prowl turned to Smokescreen. "It might help if you track the Autobots on that ship. I think I need more information. Use their transponders, Red."

Red complied and projected the images onto a ship's diagram on the forward screen. It looked like the group on board was large, bunched up in areas here and there around the vessel with Autobots firing back. Prowl studied it, then glanced at Raptor who was sitting nearby with Blackjack watching as well. They had sent ships onward and Hard Drive was working on the databases contained in Karyll's vessels somewhere around Ceres about now. "Opinions?"

"I think it might be fun to tap into the ship's security camera system and watch Grimlock break things," Raptor said with a grin. His son nodded, the two an eerie imitation of Ironhide who was doing something or other at a station nearby.

"Can you, Red?" Prowl asked.

He nodded, then began to work. "The slaggers don't have security sensors up to block us. I can tap in now." He did and the screen came up with images in color of furious fighting. Then Grimlock in full Dinobot mode burst onto the scene. "Here. There's the sound too."

-0-On the enemy ship

A huge roar filled the command center on Omega before Red moderated the levels. Grimlock had managed to come up behind the four gangsters shooting at a small group of Autobots who were pinned down behind very thick metal doors they had pulled open for cover. They were making big dents that would become big holes shortly but now things were upside down along with one of the shooters.

Grimlock grabbed one of them with his long arms and squeezed him until his optics nearly bugged out. One of the other two turned to fire at Grimlock and plugged his own guy dropping him to the floor. Bellowing with pain, the Grimlocked gangster kicked out at his own guy as he was held by the gigantic fire-breathing Autobot. That mech kicked the gun out of the servos of his partner just as Slag burst forward past Grimlock in root mode.

Slag roared loudly as he began his favorite pastime, mayhem, then shoved Grimlock aside. Bellowing fire, the other two gangsters cringed as the Autobots they nearly destroyed stepped forward shooting as they came. They dropped in no time along with the rag doll in Grimlock's arms. He roared loudly singeing the ceiling, then turned to run forward. Slag transformed and joined him. Swoop who was still in root mode grinned at the Autobots' who were standing over the three battered and downed gangsters. "I'm going with Grimlock. You coming?"

The three Autobots looked at each other, then the three downed mechs. They nodded, then ran forward following Swoop who was armed and looking for a target. The three Dinobots were allowed to lead the way. Who was going to tell Grimlock and Slag otherwise?

-0-Omega

Prowl who was watching the screen shook his helm. "Slagging Dinobots."

"They do the job, Prowl," Red said as he watched tensely.

"They do," Prowl conceded. "Now that Grimlock's smarter there seems to be no lessening of his aggression against the enemy."

"Poor dumb fraggers. If I saw Grimlock coming for me I'd surrender on the spot," Red said. "That mech is not right."

Prowl glanced at the nearly quivering figure of the tense mech sitting at security, then grinned. "I won't argue with you, Red," he said. Takes one to know one, Prowl thought as he watched Grimlock and Company blaze a bright red trail toward the command center. No one was going to stop him short of a cruise missile precisely delivered. It was amusing as hell to watch.

From here.

-0-Xantium command center

They chatted about the scene as they watched the sensor grids showing Grimlock cutting a huge swath through the wheat separating the chaff from their helms. Xantium who was using them as a teaching moment for his siblings explained how the cow ate the cabbage on the big heavily armed vessel. "About the only way anyone is going to save themselves from the Dinobots would be to self destruct the ship and I've yet to see in this and any other conflict I've been in anyone with the bearings to do that."

"What about Swoop?" Kappa asked over the intercom. "How is my little mech doing?" she asked nervously.

"Swoop is a big bird, Kappie," Xantium said to his near and dear personal love interest. "Tweety will be fine. I worry about everyone else including the gangsters."

Kappa laughed along with the other huge supreme mechanisms that were holding here and there along the front of the migration. Around them ships were gathered to leave, word was being sent and received and Grimlock was slagging afts. All was well in his world. Seekers who were using him as a staging area came and went out of his holds. Food, rest and reorganization for them was being coordinated on deck by the great Warlord. All was well in their world.

-0-Springer and Company

They crept along the corridor following sensor readings that a large number of enemy were heading forward toward the command deck. Once they were there behind the fire doors it would be incredibly hard to extract them. Everyone hurried as fast as they could, Springer and Drift on one side while Kup and Hercy took the other. Yelling ahead and the sound of heavy doors swinging open was frustrating. Moving faster, they reached a forward hold. Peering inside, there were what appeared to be civilians crouching against the back wall, their arms around each other as they watched in terror. There were adults, some little children and a tough looking elder femme and mech with rage on their faces.

The gangsters who came in turned toward the door. **"WE HEAR YOU FOLLOWING! WE'LL KILL THE CIVILIANS!"**

The four paused to listen. Nothing could be heard a moment, then a femme called out. **"SHOOT THEM! COME IN AND SHOOT THE SLAGGERS! WE DIDN'T ASK TO BE HERE! SHOOT THEM, AUTOBOTS!"**

" **SHUT UP, OLD LADY, OR I WILL!"** a tough rough voice replied.

 **"DO IT! I DARE YOU!"** the femme replied.

" **AMMA! COME HERE! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"** a younger male voice called out.

 **"AMMA! DON'T HURT MY AMMA AND APPA!"** a child was heard to call.

The Autobots glanced at each other. Then Springer edged closer. **"You in there! Let the civilians go! If you hurt them I'll have Grimlock eat you!"**

" **FRAG YOU, AUTOBOT! COME IN HERE AND I'LL KILL THE OLD FEMME!"**

 **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD FEMME!?"** the voice called out, then the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard.

Moving almost without thought, the four Autobots ran forward and burst into the room. The sound of metal rang out again as a tiny femme holding a shovel swung on one of the four mechs who were standing in the room. She swung it at the big criminal's face hitting him again. As she did Springer raised his gun and dropped the big mech. The other three Autobots were already moving toward the other gangsters who had paused in surprise at the gutsy move of the little femme. They overpowered them, dropped them in heaps, then cuffed their wrists and chained them to heavy steel cabinets nearby. The Autobots turned to the femme and the group with her.

An elderly femme with a shovel stood shaking with outrage as an elderly mech about her same size reached her with a metal bar he had pulled out of a cabinet nearby. Huddled behind them almost palsied with fear and despair, several mechs, a number of small children and a cyberfox watched as they leaned into the back bulkhead.

"Who are you?" Drift asked the little couple.

"We're unlucky. Go get those slaggers," the little mech said. "You need help?"

"No. Wait here. I'll have someone get you," Kup said making the call.

" **WE CAN HELP!"** the little femme said as she hoisted her shovel.

"You did all you need to do, Amma," Drift said with a grin. "You and Abba go back there and wait. Someone is coming to get you off here."

The four watched the two little bots retreat toward the others, their weapons still in servo, then they hurried forward. The little group watched them go, then the big mechs with them shook their helms. "Ada, you could have been killed."

"I wasn't," she said with a cold fury. **"NO ONE BOTHERS MY BABIES, SON! NO ONE!"**

They huddled together, the two elders with their weapons and waited for rescue. It had been a long time coming.

-0-Gathering forward on the enemy ship

They stepped over the odd downed gangster here and there as they made their way forward along corridors scorched with Dino-breath. Outside, a team of Seekers were there for the family. Having them off the vessel made it feel better as Springer made his way. Trading shots with gangsters who had the same idea, they all found themselves caught between the deceptive safety of the command deck behind its thick preventative doors and the raging menace of the Dinobots.

The leader of this gang named Lurid waited with a bunch of his mechs. He was huge along the lines of Turmoil and just as dangerous. Where Turmoil was silent. violent and unpredictable, this one was loud, violent and unpredictable. It was six-one and half a dozen of the other. Springer mulled over that Earth phrase, discarded it as unknowable as ever, then glanced at the others. "There's a number of mechs caught between us and the command center. We need to get through them before we can move onward."

Hercy nodded. "You two go that way, we go this one. About half a corridor down we can see them. They have no cover."

"They don't," a voice said behind them.

The four jumped, then turned to look into the malice aforethought that was Sludge and Snarl. They were in root mode, carried weapons and closed the gap. Peering down the corridor, they turned to Kup and Springer. "Where Grimlock?"

Springer pointed forward. "He's that way."

"Thanks," Snarl said. With Sludge following, Snarl moved forward toward the command deck.

Springer, Hercy, Kup and Drift watched them go, then glanced at each other. Hercy grinned. "Say what you want about those dim bulbs, I like their style." Then he began to follow the pair. Kup grinned, then moved forward as we;;.

Springer watched them, then looked at Drift questioningly. Drift grinned. "You didn't say go."

Springer grinned, then chuckled. "You know, I could have stayed home for all the good I'm doing here."

"Where's the fun in that?" Drift asked, then the two stepped out to follow the others. They disappeared down the corridor too.

-0-TBC 6-21-16 **edited 6-22-16**

NOTE: **HAPPY SUMMER SOLSTICE (WINTER SOLSTICE IN AUSTRALIA! I THINK!)! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

Funny note about a few moments ago … I woke up after dozing off and looked at the clock. It said 9:15 and I jumped up. I thought it was 9:15 am because outside it is as sunny and warm as if it were. It's night right now, not day. I had to check the clock to see if it was morning or night. That's how it is in Alaska this time of year. :D:D:D What a shock this has been. Happy start of summer/winter depending on where you live. HUGS!


	186. Chapter 186

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 186) Not edited and typed around buzzing mosquitoes. :O

-0-On Mars

The crowds coming from the ships were weary and numerous. They had almost everything done in the migration and were now being finalized through Immigration and the Bureau of Refugees. They stood in shell shocked lines staring at the urban miracle before and around them as they were gently helped along to the numerous techs waiting for them at desks set up under a very long pavilion bearing "Bureau of Refugees: Immigration'. They would go through the final step, have one last data check for 'priors' and other indicators of their ability to fit in without assistance, then they would go to their homes with their group leader. No more than twenty would leave at a time with a guide for their new life. It should have been riotous but it wasn't.

The broadcasts over the past decaorn had told of the colony, things as they were and all of them were staring at that actual forecast. Having been disappointed on a daily, they were overcome most of them with the truth for a change. This place was awesome, they would be part of a **HUGE** life and they would have good homes and possibilities. The Temple could be seen and they were safe now. All of it made them quiet as they absorbed this, a thing that likely wouldn't disappear when they awoke.

Autobot symbols were everywhere, arms, buildings, the ground, flapping on the flags along with other incomprehensible designations of which they would learn the meanings. It was strange and sometimes emotional to see the emblems of city-states, Cybertron and what they would learn would be Mars. Prime was here though this group had not seen him yet. They had seen him in videos and they saw his markings everywhere, the spiritual and physical representative of Primus among them. Because of what they saw around them they could believe again. It had been arduous reaching this far and now they were in the Promised Land. They were here at long last reuniting not only with their heritage and culture but for a number of them their families, friends from the old neighborhood and clans.

It was a dream come true as they waited, techs and medical personnel walking up and down the long twisting lines helping, assisting, chatting. It was a delight for them to welcome their people back and to watch the faces of the refugees as they answered questions, telling them of their rights, privileges and opportunities. Children stood with their families peering out between legs or hopping around together with new friends as everyone slowly moved forward. Some inched closer while others finishing the process stepped out full citizens again, heading off for a real honest-to-goodness home. It would take walking through the door of their new home before most of them would believe that a high caste type life could be theirs as a matter of course. That memory would forever remain golden.

-0-On a ship having a snit

Lurid and a bunch of his gangsters managed to make it behind the big blasts doors that separated the command center flight deck from the ship itself. Caught between the Autobots including Slag and Snarl who had chased them here and everyone else on that side were about a dozen gangsters holed up in utility closets and alcoves. Grimlock was peering around a corner in root mode again as Swoop, Sludge and the rest of the Autobots caught up to him. Springer who had given up on chain of command paused next to Grimlock. "What's on the game plan, Grimlock?" he asked because … what else?

"I'm going to get them," Grimlock said in perfectly lucid language, something that popped out now and again given his processor repairs and subsequent ongoing internal rewiring. "That door is coming down."

"There's a dozen gangsters between you and that door. If they concentrate their fire they can still frag you," Kup said as he pondered the situation.

Grimlock glanced at Kup. "I don't care," he said, then he began to transform. Everyone knowing what a hell beast from the Pit Grimlock could be while transitioning to beast mode ducked as he swirled, then solidified. He blew a bale of fire the size of a motor home down the corridor, then charged forward. The screaming and shooting commenced immediately.

-0-At the viewing place on the tarmac at the Autobot City Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They parked their segways before heading back to their station. It had switched because the priests (minus enough for the Temple) and their acolytes, Temple employees and others had taken off with the mountains of hand wrapped treats for the refugees out there. They had worked with the bots making that happen and now they were heading for the viewing stand to watch the refugees coming in. Olivia Bowers was among them and she climbed the stairs to enter and sit for the first time in hours.

Inside the environmentally secured facility someone had brought over food, treats as well as beverages including coffee and cold beer. They filled a plate, took a drink and walked to seats in the second row. Relaxing, they ate quietly. "This is amazing," Bowers said as she watched a line with all manner of ages and types present snake slowly forward. "If this happened on Earth we would be over run."

"We would probably send them back," Judy Witwicky said. "Heaven forbid a nation of immigrants should bother to care about homeless immigrants."

Several of the Americans in the group nodded along with others from different countries who suffered the same guilt. Olivia sipped her coffee. "This is Prime's doing. He wouldn't allow anyone to fall or be left behind. He's good inside."

The others glanced at her, then Judy Fulton nodded. "That's our Optimus. He's made that way."

Olivia grinned, then glanced at the others. "Is that why he's on everyone's future husband list?"

Snickers went around the room, then Jessie Landon grinned. "Part of it."

Laughter greeted that, then Olivia grinned. "Prowl is one lucky mech."

She didn't know it but at that moment Olivia Bowers became 'one of the girls'.

-0-On Ceres at the Primal Shipyard and Space Port, a newly enlarged facility to facilitate travel, the military and commerce

Hard Drive watched as a number of very smart young mechs pulled the databases and computer terminals out of the ships that were part of the convoy of Karyll. The big tankers and cargo ships were still in orbit as the terminal's cargo techs went over what they carried. That part would be delivered to Hard Drive who on top of being a top general from the past was also a specialist in intelligence like Delphi, his bond. Delphi would be joining him when the huge machinery was placed in a lab in the science wings nearby. They would work to break the codes, Delphi's specialty, then begin organized searches with various key words, tech equipment that they devised themselves and other avenues into the psyche and machinations of Karyll Wheelus. Something about the mech told Hard Drive that this was pay dirt.

Giant winches pulled upward and huge sections of the ship's internals began to rise overhead. They would follow the track overhead to labs where they would begin the tedious work of finding out what Karyll had done and was hiding. It would take a while but they would break the codes and systems firewalls, fail safes and tricks with sheer persistence and in the end, superior cunning and will. No one ever hid a secret from Hard Drive and Delphi of Praxus.

Not even a certain beloved and much admired 'little' mech, Ironhide.

-0-At prison school

They lined up, the two total student body of 'Prison School' or the Behavioral School and Testing Center for all ages in the Autobot City Unified School District. They wore their little backpacks and stood one in front of the other in their tiny line. They had spent three orns here culminating at the exact moment their infraction had happened. They were watched, assessed, discussed, admired for their chutzpah, analyzed and found to be extremely bright, confident, capable, potential leaders, artistic, strong willed, stubborn, loving, hard headed, educationally sound and even advanced for their age, amiable, sweet natured, gentle, joyous, concerned, serious when learning, willing to be helpful and assist as well as generous.

Just not to and with each other.

A data wafer was in the backpack of each child with the instructions to genitors to each take the checklists and other screenings on them separately and not compare notes. They would check yes or no, then add comments at the end of each section of personality traits and behaviors in order to open a window on what might be the problem at hand.

Parent or child? Both? They were determined to find out.

Smiling up at the aide who loved them both over the course of three orns of games, play, screenings and other testing that didn't feel like testing at all, they were ready to go back to real school. Their friends and siblings were there and so was their shared recently discovered flash point among others, the luscious and luminous Mimi and Olo. Three orns 'vacay' from real school were enough to spark a mech's appreciation for all the routine and fun and games that made life worth living back in the real world.

Orion stared up at the teachers, his little miniature Ironhide-ness as cute as could be. Han was a very cute little mech with a sweet smile and a good personality when he wasn't around Orion. That Praxus was his greatest and most beloved friend, that both shared a peppy, happy, sweet natured personality was the glue that held them together. It was with great hopes to the teachers in real and prison school that Praxus was good with getting slugged in the face from his bestie and not bear a grudge.

" **Foo-Foo! WHEN WE GOIN'?** " Orion asked as he stood by the door with a giant smile. His optics twinkled and he was cray-cray cute. Two techs took their pictures as they waited.

Foley, the behaviorist who had worked with them through the testing phase chuckled. "Foo-Foo. Never change, Orion."

Orion who didn't get the joke got the attention. He smiled brilliantly. **"I, ORION LOVE FOO-FOO!"**

Han who stared at Orion with a strange expression shook his helm. He looked at Foley. "Mr. Foley, why he call you Foo-Foo?"

Foley who had noted two other times when Han brought up Orion's speech knelt. "What did we say about Orion's speech, Han?"

Han looked at Foley, then Orion who was only just beginning to get that they were back at the same old place. He tensed. Han stared at Orion, then Foley. "Orion can't talk very good."

Foley considered that, then nodded. "Everyone does things as they should. We don't talk about good or bad when someone is trying to learn something and has to work at it, Han. For Orion, his 'talking' will come along just fine. All we need to do is understand each other. We should be nice to each other. You don't have to be friends. You just have to be nice to each other."

Han stared at him a moment, then nodded. "I have to be nice to Orion."

Foley thinking breakthrough nodded with a smile. "That's right. We should all be nice to each other and life will be more fun."

Han stared at Orion who began to feel uneasy. Orion shifted as a tiny frown began to form on his brow. Han glanced at Foley who nodded encouragingly. "Be nice to Orion?" he asked. "Even if he sounds dumb?"

Just as Orion wound up his arm before his little fist reached Han's nose assembly, Foley was grabbing at air. It would take a while to untangle two little tiny mechs with a need to rumble.

-0-Some time later in the Ops Center of Omega Supreme

Alor of Iacon walked in with Scout sitting on his arms. The baby smiled and waved at everyone, this smaller version of Orion, this smallest version yet of Ironhide. Everyone grinned and waved back. Scout in his intense moment of lurve clapped his little servos and smiled all around. Alor paused beside Blackjack, Prowl, Raptor and Ironhide. Behind him walking with speed was Ratchet. As he neared Alor he took Scout. "What's up, Alie?" Ratchet asked as he kissed Scout.

"I got a call as back up family member from prison school," Alor said with a tight grin.

"This is Orion's last orn, right?" Raptor asked.

"It was **supposed** to be," Alor said. The temperature around the table slid into arctic levels of frigid.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked with anxiety.

"There was a brawl when they lined up to go back to regular school," Alor replied.

Devcon who was running intel next to Ironhide turned to the group. "What happened, Alie?" he asked with a serious expression.

"Apparently, they were lining up to go and Orion didn't pronounce Mr. Foley's name properly. Han mentioned it, Foley tried to steer the conversation but not before Han called Orion dumb again."

It was funereal in the room as everyone digested the news. Scar who was working nearby turned to the table. "That's just … what's the deal here? How did this even start?"

Ratchet looked at Scar with a sick expression on his face. "When they first met Orion handed him one of his favorite dollies and Han thought he was giving it to him. It's been downhill ever since."

It was quiet. "This is too bad," Scar said. "Is there any way for them to be separated until they get old enough to understand how to get along? Did you tell me that Han's best friend is Praxus?"

Ratchet nodded, then glanced at Ironhide. He looked like he just had a Seeker fly up his aft. Raptor looked at his son and grandson, then shifted in his chair. "Alright. Let's get this in the proper order. We have two hard aft kids who don't get along. They're small enough that they don't get half of this but they know if they say what they say and do what they do then someone's going to get their energon up. Both of them deserve a swat on the aft and a good talking to. You can't choose your neighbors or who you work with. They had better get over this now." Everyone turned to Raptor who stood up. He frowned at them. "Stay here. Are they still at school?" Raptor asked.

"They are, Raptor but-" Alor began.

"But nothing. I think its time to see them. I'm going myself. Stay here. I have spoken," he said as he turned for the elevator. He was gone in seconds.

Alor watched, then looked at Blackjack. "What are you sitting there for? Hurry up. They might not have a chair big enough for him to sit in the corner."

Blackjack jumped, then arose and hurried for the elevator. Ironhide jumped up, glanced at the others, then began to sidle away. "I have … something," he said, then he bolted. They were gone too.

"Frag this. Who's coming with me?" Ratchet asked.

"I am, frag them all. Everyone okay here while we all go to jail? And I'm not talking prison school," Alor asked.

Dev smirked. "I have this, Alie."

Ratchet and Alor hit the elevator and were gone. Scout who was sitting on Dev's arm watched his family disappear. He turned to Dev, staring at him seriously for a moment. Then he burst into a huge smile. Dev grinned and kissed him. "Don't ever change, Scout. Trust me. Don't ever change."

Prowl down a couple dozen officers for the moment consoled himself with Solus who was sleeping in his carry hold.

Or was.

-0-Prison School

They nearly arrived at the same time. Pausing in the lobby of the Central Office of the Autobot City Unified School District, then turned on each other at the same time.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE!/FRAG YOU, RAPTOR!** " -everyone at the same time.

"I asked you to **stay,** " Raptor said. He got outvoted and then some, then everyone turned to the nice mech at the desk who must have come from a very good home because he was about to duck under the desk and hide.

"We would like to know where to find Orion, my/our son/grandson/great grandson? I believe he's in prison school." -everyone at the same time

The nice youngling mech checked his computer, then pointed upward. "Floor six."

"Thank you. I'm/we're going to see my son/grandson/great grandson." -all of them together

They hurried to the elevator and went upward. Reaching the sixth floor they stepped out and hurried down the hallway to room 18 where they were told by the sign by the elevator that prison school was held. They paused, calming themselves to appear like they always went to see their hoodlums in pre-school as a family activity. Raptor gripped the door handle, then glared at the others. " **I** will speak. I **demand** it according to Praxian … uh the genitor thing. I have spoken."

"Get in there, Atar," Blackjack said.

That was when the door opened and Raptor holding the latch fell forward onto his face.

-0-Moments later …

They sat in a conference room grim faced and foolish feeling. Here was something about coming here that felt like going to the Principal's officer for a paddling. This was now in its eight hundredth year it felt like and they were failures. It was as explosive a thing as it was back in the orn. Mr. Foley aka Foo-Foo grinned at them. "Roto told me that you always take things too hard."

"Uh, Roto would know," Ratchet said grimly. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Give the little scamp to me. I will shape him up," Raptor said glaring at the others.

Everyone looked at Raptor. "How?"

"By telling them both to knock it off," Raptor said. As he did Heva walked in and paused, shame filling his face. "Welcome to the fiasco," Raptor said grimly.

Heva walked to a chair and sat. "Revo is in the action. The fragger."

"I was **saying** … give them to **me**." Raptor stared at them all pointedly.

It was silent a moment, then Foley turned to Raptor. "What will you do, General?"

"In the army, you don't get to choose who you billet with, work with or stand out with. Frag the niceties. Those two need to know that there is going to be an end to this and it's now. Let me have them." Raptor had the expression on his face he always had when some poor dumb slagger wouldn't report for duty, was AWOL or just too dumb for this mech's army.

Pity the fool.

Foley glanced at the others who shrugged. Alor folded his arms, noted that Scout wasn't in them, made a note to get him back from wherever he put him down, then smirked slightly at Raptor. "So … you want us to watch a master at work?"

Everyone grinned in spite of the situation, then smirked at Ratchet who rolled his optics. "Slaggers."

"Bring them," Raptor said.

They looked at Foley and nodded. He considered the situation, then pressed a button. "Bring the babies here will you, Mickel?"

"On our way," a youngish voice said. Apparently pre-school was a young mech's game.

A door opened and two infants appeared in the servos of a youngish mech. They were put on the table where both turned, noted their families, then stared at the floor, their lower lips trembling slightly. Raptor pulled them both over to him, then sat back. "Orion."

The baby glanced up, was going to babble, then stopped. Raptor looked at Han. "Han."

The baby looked at him, then his ada. His ada shook his helm, then folded his arms. Han looked at Raptor with a quivering lip. Raptor sat forward, his expression stern. "You got into trouble again."

They looked at him, each other, then the floor.

"You got into trouble by being mean. Why?" Raptor asked.

Orion looked at his great grandfather. "He calleded me dumb. I, Orion, dumb say she." He pointed at Han. Han started to say something, then paused.

Raptor stared at him and it stopped his words. Raptor looked at Orion. "Are you dumb, Orion?"

Orion looked at him, then the others. "No," he said as he fiddled with his servos. "I, Orion not dumb."

Raptor looked at Han. "Why do you call him dumb? He isn't dumb."

Han stared at him, then his ada. "Ada … **you** say dumb."

Heva looked like he would pass out. "What do you mean?" he asked his son.

Han stared at everyone, then his ada again. "The clock. You said 'dumb clock'."

Revo stared at him, then sat forward. "I said 'dumb clock' because the clock was broken and wouldn't work."

Han nodded. "Orion is broke. He doesn't work."

For a moment the atmosphere was pure lead, then Foley sat forward. "Han … there's no way that isn't mean to call someone dumb. Orion has a **different** way of talking. Saying something about a clock that doesn't work isn't bad. Calling Orion dumb because he talks different **is** bad. Orion talks fine. He will talk better as time goes on but he talks."

"He talks funny," Han persisted. "He calls everyone she's."

Orion was getting pissed as he turned on Han with his fists clenched. Raptor took one and squeezed it very very gently to get the baby's attention. "You will **not** hit Han. **No** , Orion. You may **not.** Do you hear me?"

Orion looked at his great grandpa, then nodded with a quivering chin. Raptor looked at Han, then leaned in closer. "Han, you may **not** say bad words to others. You may **not** call Orion dumb. Do **you** hear me?"

The little mech turned to his ada who schooled his face to be stern. He looked at Raptor, then nodded.

Raptor sat back. "I am very disappointed in both of you. You were supposed to be nice little mechs, go to school and do well. All I hear about is how you fight. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

They looked at him, the others, each other, then Raptor again. "No, Appa," Orion said as he stood holding his servos together.

"Sad," Raptor said. "It makes me feel really sad for everyone and especially both of you."

Orion stared at his fingers, then turned to Han. Han who was standing uncertainly turned to Orion. He looked at his ada, then Orion again. " You not dumb."

Orion looked at Han. "I not hit you."

They stared at each other, then awkwardly, without authenticity, stiffly, they hugged each other. They both turned to Raptor who still stared at them without expression. Orion glanced at Han, then Raptor. He leaned over and kissed Han's cheek. He looked at Raptor who sat forward. "I not fighting, Appa. You mad at me?" he asked clearly.

"No. I'm sad. I love both of you. You make me feel bad for everyone," Raptor said.

Orion reached for Raptor and they hugged. Han paused, then did the same. They stared at him. He stared at them. "Did you know I'm a general in the army?"

They both nodded, though if they really did know it wasn't clear.

"I have a lot of soldiers work for me and some of them are young. I love them all. They're good just like you two most of the time. But sometimes they aren't nice and it makes me sad. It also makes me mad. I don't want you two to fight again. Do what your teachers say and walk away from each other if you can't be nice. Don't make me come here again. Do you understand?"

They both nodded with solemn expressions. Raptor looked at Foley. "How long is their new sentence in prison school?"

Foley grinned. "They're suspended from regular school for a period to be determined. They will have to stay here and will do their work here too."

Raptor nodded, then looked at the two wan rumblers. "You two don't get to go back to regular school. You have to stay here. You were at the Sparkling School in their detention room to study and here to see how you could get along. You didn't. Now you have to stay here a while until you figure it out. Will you?"

The two looked at him, then their genitors. Then they looked at Raptor and nodded.

"Alright, then," Raptor said. "You have to be nice. You don't have to like each other but you have to be nice. Walk away."

They looked at him, both of them getting the concept because that was lesson one for three orns. Raptor looked at Foley. "I don't envy you. These two are hard afts from the get go."

Heva stood. "They will **both** learn," he said sternly. He glanced at Foley who nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Foley."

"You're welcome. They come here for at least the minimum one decaorn for out-of-school suspension. Their lessons they will get here," Foley said as everyone arose to gather infants. The two were both limp as bags of sand, lying against the chassis of their respective relative. Everyone walked out chastised and the door closed.

Foley grinned. "Thanks, Raptor. Let's see how that works. If it does I'm drafting you into **THIS** mech's army." He gathered his gear and followed them out.

-0-In the corridor outside

"I think I'm putting him into the army now," Heva said ruefully. "Maybe a few orns at boot camp will round the edges."

"I'd add Orion but I think his rap sheet is long enough," Ratchet said with a grin. "This is going to kill all of us."

"Well, we hope you did some good, General." Heva looked at his limp son. "Do you know what the general said?"

He nodded with a sad face.

"Good. Now follow his advice," Heva said. He nodded to them, then walked for the elevator. Everyone watched him go, then turned to stare at Orion. He shrank slightly.

"My son, the jailbird," Ratchet said with a sigh. "I better go home and bake a cake with a saw in it."

"No wonder he's got a prison record with genitors like you," Alor said with a smile. "I'm too old for this. Let's get back. I have to find where I put Scout down."

"You put him down near Prowl," Ironhide said as he purloined his wan little boy. "Serves you right."

A rap on the back of his head took care of that genitorial impertinence.

-0-TBC 6-21-16 **edited 6-22-16**

ESL:

wan: limp

purloin(ed): stolen

rueful(ly): regretful or embarrassed

authentically: true etc. the kids hugged the opposite of this. LOL! I remember my nephew did when he and his sister would argue as tots. Very cute. They could get the moon from me but then I wasn't their mom. :D:D:D

Starfire201: WINTER! LOL! I forgot about winter. That's a sort of thing among those of us who live this close to the Arctic Circle. We have a mental block. :D

You are most welcome, Pandora. :D:D:D


	187. Chapter 187

I'm going to replace this with the segment shortly and will post this note at the end of my piece again. I just want you to know that Shia LeBeouf is taking part in an art piece commissioned by a Denver museum where you hitchhike somewhere for a while. He's about an hour and a half away from my town as far as the current map shows. You can go there and tap the dot showing where he is. That will take you to images of the trip. He's going through one of the most scenic areas in the world let alone Alaska. Synchronicity at its best. If I remember to check, I will go and try to see him. Huggles!

All Hail Sam Witwicky!

takemeaway dot vice dot com

squish them up


	188. Chapter 188

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 188) (I am keeping part 187 up anyway. :D:D:D)

-0-A little bit later

" **ADA!"**

"What?"

" **YOU STAYIN'?"**

"A little bit. I'm staying for dinner, then Ammas and Appas will care for you."

" **ADA!"**

"What, Spud?" (sound of peds from other shorties gathering around as **ADA!** fixes dinner.)

" **WHAT APPA TAP-TAP? HE DOING THIS? HE PAT ME!?"** Orion held up a tiny servo, then patted it with the other.

Ratchet quashed an overpowering desire to laugh loudly. "Appa Tap-Tap will pat your servo if you keep fighting with the Bad One." Ratchet watched Orion think about it while the others glanced from him to Ratchet and back again.

"Appa Raptor loves his little doves," Amma Docker said as she sat at the table doing homework. "Appa Raptor helped raised your atar into a fine mech. He wants the same for you … all of you."

"I love Appa Raptor. He's so much fun," Hero said with a big smile. "Don't you, Ada?"

"Your Appa Raptor is a barrel of fun. I love Appa but he means it. He wants his little flowers to grow up nice," Ratchet replied as he stirred something that didn't smell half badly.

" **ADA! THE BAD ONE IS A BAD SHE! HE CALLEDED ME DUMB AND MADE ME CRY!"**

Everyone in the room paused, then looked at Orion. He was staring at them with a solemn face. When it was clear to him that everyone was staring at him he burst into a giant smile. He couldn't help himself. He was at spark a happy little mech with the usual baby addiction to attention, the more undivided the better.

Docker arose, then gathered him up. She hugged him, then looked at his face. "If you are ever dumb, I will tell you. Deal?" she asked.

He stared at her. "You, Amma, telleded me?"

She nodded. "I will."

He smiled, then hugged her tightly. Sitting up straight he smiled at Ratchet. **"AMMA TELLEDED ME IF I DUMB!"**

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry," Ratchet said with a grin. "I think Amma Docker would know if you were don't you?"

Orion nodded, then looked at Docker with a smile.

"Amma, is Orion dumb?" Ratchet asked.

"No. He's not dumb. I don't see any dumb on him," she said setting him on the table. She raised his arms to look. "No dumb here." She turned him as she stared at him with critical optics. "Nope. I see nothing here but smart and nice."

Orion watched with rising amazement, then smiled at Ratchet. **"ADA! AMMA NOT SEEING DUMB!"**

"What have we all told you?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

" **I NOT DUMB! I, ORION NOT DUMB! AMMA DOH-DOH AND APPA TAP-TAP SAYING SO!"** Orion replied with big happiness.

Docker held his tiny face, then peered at each audial, both popping twinkling blue optics and under his chin. "No dumb here. I don't see any dumb on this infant, Ratchet."

"Good." Ratchet grinned. Of course, Amma Docker had to do the same thing with the other three babies before they were all happy and secure. No dumb was found here.

-0-Meanwhile on a ship in the mess

They moved forward into the sputtering darkness of the ship as the bunch on the command deck began to cut illumination everywhere. Even as their personal lights came on the gravity plating beneath their peds was also cut. Taking a step forward each of them floated upward into immediate zero gravity. Curses filled the room before they got their footing, magnetizing where they could, wall, ceiling or deck. Grimlock who had gone ahead was kicking the slag out of the punters who were thrown off their aim by the gravity going south.

Grimlock, 1. Lurid, -0.

Hurrying along, the rest of them got the remnants of Grimlock's rampage, cuffing and letting them float off in their stupor. Reaching the corner on both sides where the command deck was approached, they paused long enough to note the incredibly strong security doors that were closed and thus eliminated easy access to the bridge. "Frag." Springer glanced back at his team. "Here's what we do," he began as at the same time every Dinobot in the group walked forward and began to bash the door.

Springer and his group turned to watch as the bots managed to rip out strips of metal that made up the composite door. Guns, fire, talons, teeth, cutting tools and other devices raged against the machine as they began to make headway against what should have been the most solid and secured feature of this or any other ship. No one was supposed to get in if they were closed against conflict. Right now it was a matter of when, not if for the Dinobots.

Springer leaned against the bulkhead, his gun barrel drooping to point to the floor. "Slaggers."

"They don't appear to be very good team players," Sunstreaker said as he and Sideswipe caught up after winching prisoners down. "Great can openers though."

"Your command voice might be the problem," Kup said.

Springer glanced at him. "What's wrong with my command voice?"

Everyone stared at Springer critically but for Drift. "I think you need a rebel call, a personal declaration for yourself," Old Hercy said. "I heard that rebel yells tend to render the enemy fearful and easily conquered."

Springer stared at him. "Rebel yell. What's a rebel yell?"

"It might be like our football war cry," Sideswipe said with a wicked smile. "You know … what mechs say when they gear up for combat. Give us a war cry."

Springer looked back at all of them who looked at him expectantly as the Dinobots continued to demolish the door. " **I'm** not giving you a war cry."

"You have to, Chief," Rasp, a Wrecker who was on Hercy's ship said as he waited. "What kind of leader doesn't have a war or rallying cry. Optimus says, **"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!** Its also his personal thing ... you hear it and you know 'Optimus Prime, a mech's mech'."

"I love that one," Sunstreaker said as everyone else nodded. "Classic."

"It makes you **want** to go with him. It makes you **want** to fight your best," Kup said. "That's a **mech's** war cry."

It was silent. Springer looked at them, then Drift, then the Autobots, then each of them. "I'm not making **a war cry**."

"Maybe the Dinobots will respect you enough to wait and follow if you do, Boss," Rust said. He was a huge mech with a maniacal style of fighting and a sweet gentle personality who came with Kup's vessel. "I'd feel better if you had a war cry, Springer. It would give me a lot of confidence about things." Rust was also a straight faced kidder and a prankster king. "What about you guys?" he asked.

They glanced around nodding to each other, then turned as one to stare at Springer. Springer who shifted with unease glanced at the Dinobots, then looked at the group again. "I don't **need** a war cry. I lead by example. Wreck 'n Rule."

It was silent. Springer shifted. Drift glared. Everyone else was howling with laughter inside as they pondered the great unponderable ... why didn't Springer have a personal war cry?

"But a war cry can boost that," Rasp said, himself no stranger to snark and pranking. It would seem that the Autobot Army was no different that way than any other on this score. "Imagine how much faster everyone would come when you gave it. What kind of war cry can Springer have?"

Everyone was silent a moment. "What about **'YEE-HAW!'** " Old Hercy supplied.

"I like that one." -general commentary

"I think its been done. It would require a horse and Springer's only on one sometimes," Kup said as he stared at his cygar.

"That's true," Old Hercy said. "How about ..." He paused. "I think I need to consider this more. You'd need something inspirational like that of Optimus Prime's. You would need something blood curdling … scream for us, you know … like you're furious."

Everyone stared at Springer who stared back. "I'm not going to scream." He glanced at Drift. "I'm **not** going to scream. You can't **make** me."

"You don't **have** to scream, Springer. We **all** know you can. You don't have to have a rallying cry either. Example is a good style," Drift said soothingly.

" **I'd** like a rallying cry," Bumblebee said as he and two other mechs reached them in the corridor. They stared at the Dinobots working on the door, then Springer. "What's the rallying cry?"

"I don't **have** one," Springer said as he glanced at Drift, then Bee.

"You **need** one, Springer," Rust said shaking his helm. "I'd follow you anywhere with the right rallying cry."

Everyone nodded.

Springer stared at them, then the Dinobots who were nearly through, then the others again. "Frag all of ya."

A huge crash was heard, then the doors fell inward. Before anyone could move, rallying cry or no rallying cry, five Dinobots burst into the command deck and began to slap aft from here until the next millennium. As they did systems shorted out and the gravity was back. Everyone slammed to the floor, sitting hard, then it was gone and they shot up to the ceiling hard. Back and forth, the gravity came on and off rattling everyone the whole time before it went off for the last time. Hanging in the corridor bumping each other, they came out of their groggy state, then magnetized. Springer looked at all of them and they, him. "Get off your dead afts, slaggers, and follow me," he said, then turned to run magnetically for the doorway.

"I feel inspired. Don't you?" Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker as he limped forward.

The others limped after him, Bee commenting on how Springer's rallying cry could use work, then they all entered the command deck together. Inside, it was inspirational, cry or no cry. Dinobots were prowling around slapping the slag out of equipment as Lurid and his mechs lay sprawled everywhere. They were burned, stabbed, punched, dented, missing a few parts and out of commission. Grimlock turned to Springer. "Where were you?"

"We were working out a war cry," Rust said with a grin.

Springer glared at his team, then turned to Grimlock. "I think we can strike this one from the list."

"Good. Me and my team are going to the next ship." With that, Grimlock and a smirking company of semi psychotic Dinobots stalked past the whole lot of them and walked out the door.

Everyone watched them, then turned to Springer. "What now, Chief?" Kup asked with a grin.

 **"WHY THE FRAG ARE YOU ASKING ME?"** Springer said with a high degree of personal angst. That controlled professional response from their fearless leader drew the first loud and sustained laughter of the mission.

It would take a moment to get clean up here so they could follow Grimlock to the other vessels in need of the personal touch. Grimlock and Company would put the kibosh on them without a rallying call, thereby putting lie to Rust's contention that they would need one for enhanced performance. Springer would carry a slow burn all the way down the slippery energon trail left behind by the newer slightly smarter version of Dinobots 2.0.

It would take a while but they would remove the threat in their midst.

-0-Conference room at the Autobot City Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered together, Blackstone, Coln-2, Barron and the collected legal teams of Rockwell and his fellow prisoners. They sat, then Amil, Sherrod and Howitzer began to tell The Tale. "Barron, gentlemen, our clients have fired us."

Barron stared at them a moment without emotion, then he blinked as the surprising news registered. "They did **what**?"

"They have fired us," Sherrod said with a grin as he sat back in his chair. Amil handed Barron, Coln-2 and Blackstone a wafer detailing the letter of termination for their counsel. Apparently it covered the 45 incarcerated high caste family and friends of Sentinel and Company.

"Why or should I read this?" Coln-2 said with a smirk as he stared at his wafer.

"They want Caste Court to handle this," Amil said with a shrug and a sheepish grin.

"Caste Court …" Barron said as he stared at the assembled with surprise. "Do they know as far as **I** know that Ironhide's family are the only Praxian Elites in the colony and maybe on Cybertron itself?"

"I mentioned that General Hard Drive and his family would hear the case. They didn't seem disturbed," Sherrod said with a slight smirk.

"They believe that they have a chance? Even with those mechs as judges?" Blackstone asked with disbelief.

Sherrod nodded. "They do. They know Ironhide might not be trustworthy to their cause but they know the oldest, Raptor, Hard Drive, Delphi and Turbine make the decision in a criminal case and he merely breaks the tie if there is one. They believe they can persuade the congregation to agree and that the older members of the family because of the way the hierarchy is … they will agree to the points they're making."

"What points will they make besides getting freedom?" Blackstone asked as astonishment rolled around his helm.

"They want a new Prime," Amil said with a tight grim expression on his face.

-0-TBC 6-23-16 **edited 6-24-16**

NOTE:

Just a note to tell you that Shia LeBouef is on his way toward my town. He is doing an art piece for some Boulder Museum where he hitchhikes his way with two others around Alaska. He's right now heading past Portage, Alaska on the Seward Highway that leads right through my town. How's that for synchronicity? You can follow it with pictures of the highway from Google Maps at take me anywhere dot vice dot com

Push them together. :D I think if you get Vice tv or online you can watch the stuff when its published. If I remember to check when he comes by I will go see Sam Witwicky and say hi for all of us. Have a great day.

Kibosh: the ka-bam … hitting someone so they stay down.


	189. Chapter 189

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 189)

Kibosh: also, it means putting a stop to something. "I put the kibosh on making cookies."'

-0-Autobot City Courthouse conference room

The room was silent a moment, then Barron turned to his clerk. "Tassel, please ask General Hard Drive to come to our meeting if he can be spared. If he's with the mission and cannot come, please contact his bond, Delphi. Otherwise, please schedule a meet up that is conducive to their own situation. Thank you."

Tassel, a petite femme with an encyclopedic memory on you-name-it nodded, then left the room. Barron watched her go, then sat back. "This may be the worst idea they ever had. They're all pushing forward to a Convocation of the Will if they keep this up. I better send you copies of the law, precedents, procedures and the like for such an event. Prime asked me to research it just in case."

Sherrod sat back with a nod. "You know … I never turned my back completely on myself and the part of me that never felt right about things, Barron, and neither did any of us sitting here. You, Howitzer, could have easily but we all tried to make something right in the middle of crap."

Howitzer nodded. "I can't go back, gentlemen. There are so many things I did or tried to do that were so wrong. Getting away from Cybertron was the key. Even the things I tried to do because I knew everything was a lie weren't enough then. That ends here."

"Some of us went to jail. You, Blackstone, Barron, me … even in the last orns, you, Howitzer. We all came to the same stark conclusion. There's a lot to atone for but some of us started as soon as the veil began to lift," Coln-2 said. "That shouldn't be discounted nor forgotten."

Tassel re-entered the room, then sat. "Both of them are on Ceres. They will bridge here."

"Thank you, Tassel," Barron said. They sat and made small talk before the door opened and the elegant figures of Hard Drive and Delphi of Praxus walked in. "Barron, gentlemen ..." Hard Drive nodded to all. "What is it you wish of us, Barron?" he asked as the two sat.

"Have you ascertained the numbers and presence of Praxian Elites in the colony, Hardie?" Barron asked his old friend.

Hard Drive considered that, then pulled a computer closer. He scanned for the designation and found only one other, a young mech who was the youngest son of a soldier duo who were still missing. They were known to Delphi and he vouched for the family. "The genitors were steadfast and good folks, what we called among us 'solid stock'. The son … what's his name, Hardie?" Delphi asked as he glanced at his bond.

"Piro," Hard Drive said as he peered at the screen. "He's living here, he's not military though he is of that caste and there is very little else known about him."

"Where does he work? What does he do, Hardie?" Delphi asked as he leaned over to look at the image of the young mech. He wore the hard black armor with silver and copper accents that was the uniform of their caste, but he looked young.

"He's a bartender at a restaurant in New York City, a steakhouse that he partially owns with three others, none of whom are high caste." Hard Drive grinned. "I like this youngster already."

"I am no expert at caste courts, Hardie. Please. Inform us," Barron said.

Hard Drive looked at the attorneys, then sat back with a slight grin. "Something tells me that we're going to have some theater shortly."

"You would be right," Blackstone said with a shrug. The foibles of defendants would never cease to amaze him.

"Well … caste court. I've presided over many, both as magistrate or as part of the panel. Apparently my grandsons had one a short time ago that led to unintentional comedy," Hard Drive said with a grin.

"It did," Coln-2 said. "* **I*** laughed."

The tension receded as Hard Drive intended, then he got serious. "This is an option among the high castes in which they put their cases and the ultimate outcome into the servos of the segment of that caste that was considered above politics, slag and machinations. We were the defenders and we were the backbone and memory of the armed forces. We had status even above the Prime. We can bump everyone downward if we chose but we didn't. Everyone knew we could but we didn't act on it. There were rules, written and unwritten among us. The aggrieved would petition to me as the senior Praxian Elite in the colony. I would receive it and 'declare' that I will accept it for consideration by sending a formal acceptance message back to them. Usually you do accept them. This isn't a small thing. You have to have a good grudge.

"It would be at this point where discrete messages would be placed in the media indicating that a caste court was going to be held. Every high caste in this colony would have to come. Do we have a facility that big?" Hard Drive asked.

"We can RSVP it and determine the spot to hold this," Barron said as he inputted the information.

"Explain what you just said, Hardie. I have never attended one because they were rarely used. No appeal is allowed if you do this, that part I know or you're shunned," Blackstone said. "Is the procedure different from Blackjack and Ironhide's court because this is criminal, not civil?"

Delphi nodded. "Yes, that's right. We have to study the petition and the charges. Hardie is senior here ahead of me who is next. He will receive it, then declare his intentions to study it. That usually is a short period set aside that helps the individuals involved to come to a solution short of court and they usually do."

"Sometimes they lose their nerve before it starts. No harm, no foul if they change their minds. Its encouraged," Hardie said. "If it proceeds then it means that they have to appear before the congregation, the mass gathering of high castes who have to come see it. If its in your town or city, all have to come. That's what makes them so rare. Imagine having zillions come."

"We've held them in stadiums before," Delphi added with a grin.

Hardie chuckled. "It sort of discourages things that can be settled short of that inconvenience. When the petition is accepted and the date and meet up times posted, then the group of us get together, figure out the rules and procedures including the really strict protocol, then we go."

"What does that involve, Hardie? It isn't taboo is it?" Coln-2 asked.

"No," Hardie asked as he glanced at Delphi who nodded in agreement. "We just keep it in the family so to speak. What this means is we figure out the order of procedure. For criminal, they have a spokesman who speaks for the group. How big is the group?"

"Its 45," Barron said handing the case file to Hardie and Delphi. "I hope I'm not presuming."

"No," Delphi said reading through the data. "The more we know, the better our decis-" Delphi paused, then glanced at them. "This letter to terminate your services … it lists their grievances as reasons for a court because they believe only a caste court can settle them. Among all the rest, they want to change the Prime?"

It was silent as Hardie read the document. "Well, aren't they special. This is going to be fun."

"They're too foolish and full of themselves to recognize the danger, Hardie. I'm concerned that they might be heading for a slagging. How can you after this … and I mean no disrespect … how can you be impartial?" Blackstone asked with his usual concern.

"That's the big question isn't it," Hardie replied. He sat back. "We are. Now my great grandson … Ironhide would slag them to the Pit. That's why he's Steward of the Court. Stewards only vote when there's a tie. I was afraid this might be part of the petition so he's going to work, not vote or partake, right?" he asked Delphi who nodded.

"He can't separate that much from what's required." Delphi looked at the lawyers. "We dial our emotional subroutines down to 15% so that nothing about this case is reviewed or judged by us with our emotions or preconceptions. Don't tell anyone because that **is** taboo. We like the idea that everyone believes that we can do this because of our immense prestige or some such slag." He grinned. "Even Ironhide doesn't know. He hasn't been on a serious caste court yet."

"Then … they have a chance?" Blackstone asked.

"They do. We judge on merit and precedent. We don't allow emotions to join the discussion. We're so slagging fair that even high caste fraggers called upon us. Even the worst of the worst because we're that impartial," Hardie said with a grin. Blackstone sat back with relief, then nodded.

"We will then at this point 'call the congregation'," Delphi said. "Everyone comes to the appointed place, they sit. We come in one by one led by the Steward who will run the announcements, fetch and carry and like that. I come last with Delphi ahead of me. Blackjack, Turbine, Raptor, Delphi, then me last. The young mech, Piro, will already be there getting ready and he will sit and record. That's the lowest status job but easy. Anyone can run a recorder. We stand before the congregation, they stand and bow, then we sit. Then **they** sit. It's an awesome rush to see it. Sentinel Prime has to bow to me." He laughed and so did the others.

"Ironhide will lay down the law, announce a criminal rather than civil case, then explain the different procedures," Hardie said. "At this point the spokesman of the group speaks. He lays out the case. He gives the evidence into custody if any, then begins to put the case forward. He calls on witnesses that can include anyone, even lows and mids that have to come when called. At least they did then. Now, I will give them refusal."

"Frag the past and The System," Delphi said nodding.

Hardie nodded in agreement. "It is my right as senior judge to ask any question at any time. When this part is over, then we get to question as a panel. We can ask any slagging thing we want about anything and they have to answer. This is the fun part. They're relatives of the others, the political prisoners. We can ask them about that too."

"This reveals a lot. When that part is over then the congregation weighs in. They can come to the speaker stand and ask, tell or do whatever they want. They speak to us but we can re-direct them to the defendants. Given that their speaker is usually a really good lawyer it isn't as bad as it sounds. Of course, they could believe they have this in the bag and eschew having one rep them. By the time this finishes we 'meet'. That is, we go off line and sit like slagging bumps in a row hashing it over. It can take as long as it takes and it usually does. When your anger isn't there you can take more than a nanosecond to make a good decision."

"That's good to know." Barron sat forward. "I never saw a criminal court. Just civil. What happens next?"

"We make the announcement with a pronouncement. We review the case, make a few remarks, then give the judgment which is final. There is no appeal. We are the last court of reference for them and they know that going in. We can impose sentences, let them go or order them to dig ditches for the rest of their lives. There is no limit to the damage we can do to make things balance," Hardie said.

"You can impose life in prison, life on a chain gang or let them go?" Blackstone asked. "What about Prime?"

"He has no say nor sway. He has to accept the decision. I held three during Sentinel's time and had the pleasure of making him eat it," Hardie said. "It was fun and he had to accept it."

"Well, that's fine then. This touches on Prime and the Primeship. What about that? Anything in precedent or what?" Coln-2 asked.

"The Primeship is bound in the rules of law, the Primal Charter, the Covenant of Primus and religious law and precedent. The Matrix will not allow injustice. The Matrix may allow placeholder Primes but nothing too nefarious. As it goes, we tend to trend along the path of precedent for anything involving a Prime or the Matrix as per the rules of such and their holy nature. That being said, if someone had called a Caste Court against Sentinel and the Senate for the Clampdown we would have stripped the Matrix away and they'd be in prison," Hardie said.

"No one did and we can't do it ourselves. For us, there's only civil court. We can't use our status and position as impartial judges to further a case of our own," Delphi said.

"I never understood the system completely but this information helps me greatly. Thank you," Blackstone said as Amil, Sherrod and Howitzer nodded.

"Well, then we need to accept our firing," Sherrod said wearily. "I would ask that the legal community come to the proceedings to understand how this works. Is that allowed?"

"If I say so, yes," Hardie said. "Understand. In The System of Exception no one stands in front of the eldest or even the youngest Praxian Elite. Not even the Prime. Because of that, Praxian Elites raise their young to The Code. I'll tell you about that sometime."

"I wish we had known this," Blackstone said with a slight grin. "I would love to see Sentinel crawl."

"You never will. He knows the procedure too well," Hardie said. "But don't be surprised if some of the others join this petition. Any high caste in prison can. It was rare but some went to jail. To keep on the down low, they went this way. I can't remember one time that it worked out like they wanted."

"Never. True is true," Delphi said.

"When does this begin, Hardie?" Barron said opening that part of his work datapad that held his jam packed schedule.

"They can have time lines but other than saying soon, they've posted no actual reference for a date in their letter. I will discuss this with Prime against the master schedule right now. I will give it the time wait necessary before replying, then send an acceptance message. I will also tell them that the safety of the colony comes first and we will begin when our crisis passes enough to make time available," Hardie replied.

They chatted a moment, then parted ways. The lawyers watched the big mechs leave the room, then grinned at each other. "I don't know what the seating protocols are but I want the first row," Coln-2 said.

"Save a seat for me," Howitzer replied with a grin.

-0-TBC 6-23-16 **edited 6-24-16**

NOTES:

I'm having Springer have a personal war cry crisis because he's so hilarious to me. The Wreckers do their 'Wreck 'n Rule' which I love but this hoo-haw is going to be his personal code as a warrior. :D:D

I love to see these guys squirm. :D


	190. Chapter 190

(NOTE: I had irritated eyes last night. Could barely see. Now? Just fine. I give up. :D HERE WE GO!)

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They came in one by one landing instead on their pads. A remake of the scheduled upgrades and medical repairs had been drawn up given the size of the ships that were heading their way. They would land on their permanent pads rather than go through the shipyard for big frames outside of Terra. Given their size and the time frame needed for them to come online, the less monkey motion the better. These ships were part of the Metro-former frame but sometimes many sizes bigger. They came in one at a time, moved into position over the specially designed and designated pads all ready and waiting for them that would place them south of the Terra Hub and west of the Metro-District. They would lower themselves carefully as they continued to transform into cities as they did and then the medical and upgrade onslaught would begin. They were being grouped in two squares with room separating them into districts. In some future time it was clear that all of the urban areas here would either be linked by transit in a very big way but not in a manner that would erase their distinction as separate urban centers. This would be Metro-District Three when it was concluded and the biggest one of all with eight massive habitations created out of eight metro-former ships.

Metroplex stood beside Ratchet on the command deck as he directed Port of Nexus toward the ground. All around the area for miles everything and everyone not nailed down was pulled back from the massive energy displacement that such a vessel would create on the way downward. He had taken in the plan for his configuration, worked it out in space and was landing the hardest way possible. He was slowly lowering himself to the ground as a half formed cityscape. His towers were still in transition but everything needed to attach at or below ground level was fully formatted and ready to go. He was colossal beyond words, heavy in a way that defied description but he came down slowly and gently, managing his massive girth and size as delicately as any sentient being who had total command over their own body.

Metroplex and Max had considered the potential pool of individuals who had volunteered to come to assist Prime and The People. It didn't matter who they asked, they were ready to come. Some were still in need of repair, the sojourn in Soft Space helpful to their symbionts, some of them from other ships who worked with their own to make things right. Sharing talents among the group assisted recovery and some who had were eager to help. They came specifically chosen for size and flexibility of format relating to transformation. Transport ships for their size and colony ships for their habitation transformational abilities were given pride of place. Warriors were still needed to hunt for their lost and hiding brethren as well as protect the groups sheltering in different dimensions so they were excluded.

Port of Nexus had transported whatever was required of him for the length of his life until the war. He was incredibly big and powerful. He could transport armies, massive amounts of commercial materials or cargo and usually accompanied colony ships to carry whatever was needed for the population over a period of time. It was not always a given that resupply would happen any time soon. Nexus was a colonial companion ship.

There were a lot of reasons for a ship to be this big, all of them relating to the security of Cybertron, her empire and the people who made it up. The biggest frames ranged from relentlessly violent warriors to peaceful ships like these, transports and colonial vessels. Though they were bigger than Max, Metroplex and even Typhoon, none of them could hold a candle to those three in combat and the others who protected them. None could match the fighting and tactical skill of Max and their chieftains, Metroplex and Typhoon. In fact, the mere mention of Metroplex could end a violent conflict before it began. Only Trypticon dared to go toe-to-toe with Metroplex and the rumor was if Metroplex ever killed Trypticon the conflict would melt away like snowflakes in sunshine.

The big frames were feared for a reason. Huge frames like the Metro and Dread class were enough to scare the enemy away most times and they kept the Empire safe for generations. The Knights used them for deep space exploration and many were the convoys for commerce or colonial resupply that made it to their destinations without the hint of trouble. Then there were the Supremes. They were a combination of warrior and guardian. Where the Metro-titans and Dread class vessels were guardians of the galaxy if you will, the Supreme guardians protected city-states and/or cities themselves. All of them together made the Golden Age possible.

The ground vibrated as the behemoth lowered closer and closer. Sitting calmly at the conn, Ratchet monitored the ground through plug-ins he had jacked into the navigation panel. They conversed in code, a specialist language of which Ratchet knew dozens, all of them in fact. Nearby, already down on the ground on their permanent pads being prepped for habitation were the colony ships, Freedom and Homeward along with the gigantic cargo support ship, Maximus. They were helping Nexus triangulate on the site so that when he finally touched down his internals would match up with the underground labyrinth that would would sustain his life.

"We are go, Nexus. Transferring command and control to you," Ratchet said with a rather metallic voice which echoed over the comm system. Jetta, Mack and Ultra Magnus stood beside him watching the forward screen in this, the command center of Port of Nexus. The ground was coming up fast and all appeared to be go. Overhead, the entire mass of the vessel was thrusting upward, half transformed and half waiting to finish shaping itself into the unaccustomed format of a cityscape.

"Understood, pilot," Nexus said, his baritone echoing metallically over the comm system. Shuddering began to be felt under their peds though Nexus countered with dampening stabilizers. Though it helped it didn't eliminate everything so the humans on segways who had come along to watch began to bounce.

Will Lennox and Sarah who were there with the Epps and Graham families gripped each other and the segways tightly, jolting off their feet when the ship finally touched the ground. They staggered, then compensated, once again thanking the gods that be that they were only 37% as heavy gravitationally as that of Earth. They watched as Ratchet went through his check list, then unplugged. The ship still shuddered because above them the rest of the transformation was now undergoing full speed ahead. Towers were rising, streets were forming and inside the apartments and other spaces requested general essential furnishings were part of the equation. Given that these ships were known to sacrifice themselves to provide colonists what they needed, their range of transformation was incredible but not unexpected.

Ratchet glanced at Magnus, then nodded. "We check out." Ratchet looked at the humans, then grinned. "You made it too."

: **THAT WAS AWESOME!** : Lonnie Epps said. : **WHEN IS THE NEXT ONE!?** :

Laughter was long and loud as the humans rolled after Ratchet and the others. They would make it to the street as the last part snapped together, flag poles rising upward awaiting their banners. "Ratchet to Nexus."

"Nexus here, Doctor."

"You're a slagging miracle. Handsome **and** a miracle. Thanks for the memories," Ratchet said as he peered up and around.

Laughter could be heard and felt. "You're welcome."

They were standing in the city center where the ring of commerce that would be the major business sector of the city would surround a big open space. It would be filled with those who were ragged and tired, those who would love him like no one ever did as they took from him comforts that were never even heard of let alone thought possible for most if not all of them. They would love him like no one ever did forever because they would know it came from him. He would love them back equally as much.

"Well, that's six. Two more to go, boys," Ratchet said.

"We're still working on the other site," Jetta said staring into the distance at Seven Cities-South. "We have two more to complete before we finish. We've begun to set up Little Iacon south of Tyger Pax. We can't use this area for it anymore. Hopefully, we can have everything ready for when they come."

"Then the three million behind them?" Ratchet asked.

Jetta shuddered. "One disaster at a time, Ratchet. We have to save them but one at a time."

They walked to the road nearby to head back to The Fortress. Ratchet would leave for the migration and the others would discuss not only the finishing up of Seven Cities-South but the ground breaking and infrastructure work already underway west of Terra. This would be a rectangular grid city of undetermined name but it would be massive. It would be one site and it would cover enough space to hold the three million individuals who were coming. Given the skills that were gathering together through the Bureau of Refugees, it would be infinitely manageable. All they needed to do was double the output of the steel mills for now. Jetta, Ultra Magnus's 'Prowl' would have a plan for that as well.

-0-Out there

Springer and Kup along with Hercy limped into the Command Center on Omega Supreme. They paused by the table, then sat down. Optimus looked up, then sat back. "How is it going?"

"We removed the road gang. We have two other iffy groups and perhaps another high caste monkey cage to clean out. Then I think beyond the usual stuff that we have it in servo. All of the identified Decepticons, bachelors included are surrendering. They had no idea that Cybertron had fallen and they seem relieved. They're the property of the FDA for now," Springer said wearily.

"You should stop by a medic," Optimus said. "How are the Dinobots doing?"

"Don't ask." -Springer, sourly

"Awesome. They're awesome. Right Kup?" -Old Hercy just to be ornery

"Awesome." -Kup, supporting his mentor and best friend

"Slaggers." Springer turned to Prime. "Chain of command? What chain of command?"

Prime smirked slightly. "I see."

A big mech entered through the energy barrier, then walked toward Prime, his menace only topped by his structural and design magnificence. He stopped in front of the desk, then glanced around. "What you need now, Prime? We took care of your problems."

"I understand you did, Grimlock. Thank you," Prime said with amusement at Springer's irritation. "Your unit performed as I understand in a very efficient manner."

"We stomped them good. There two more. We take care of them," Grimlock said as he turned to go. "The rest of you stay here. You get in the way." He disappeared from sight in the doorway.

Springer glanced at Prime. "See? Chaos."

"You better hurry and catch up. There will not be anything left over if you do not go now," Prime said with a grin.

Springer shook his helm, then arose. "Come on, boys. Shake a leg," Springer said as he with a smirking Drift who had come in with the Dinobots followed him out.

Hercy paused, then glanced at Prime with a wink. "That one's almost passable," he said before all of them left.

Prowl who was smirking glanced at Prime. "Kind of early in the morning for whining."

Prime grinned. "I will remember that."

-0-Morning on Mars

" **AMMA!"**

"What, dove?"

Orion smiled, then hugged Docker's ped. "I dove. **I, ORION, DOVE!** "

Docker smoothed his cheek with her servo. "You are. All of you are my little doves."

Praxus who was standing on the counter with Prowler, the two holding servos watched as Amma Doh-Doh mixed their cereal in a big bowl. Putting in treats and good bits and pieces, she made it the way she always wanted to for Ratchet but only could after great personal deprivation. Putting the infants down, she filled bowls and placed them on the table. Bos, Reflector and Co-D put the infants in their chairs as Sunspot helped his great grand amma. Everyone sat to eat. Chan, Corr and Appa Ratchet were clearing up the house and berth rooms walked back into the room. Chan grinned at his babies. "When are the big boys coming, Docker? Are they still on duty?"

"They are. They will be here for that new holiday … the Fourth of July for the camping in the Valles," Docker replied.

"We're going camping?" Sunspot asked with surprise.

"When things wind down, we will go on the Fourth of July, a holiday from Earth. We're surprising the soldiers of N.E.S.T. with this and inviting the General and Colonel to come with their families and be with us. I can't wait, can you?" Docker asked.

No one could. Wait that is.

-0-Shortly later in the same domicile

Chan gathered the infants together but for Orion. All of the adults including Ravel and Tie would take the older and younger kids but for Orion who was going back to Prison School with Amma Docker. Tie and Ravel would take the older kids to Youngling Day. Chan, Corr and Ratchet would take the babies to the Academy and Sparkling Day. Orion watched them leave with a confused expression. He looked at Amma Docker. "Amma Doh-Doh, I, Orion not going?"

"You have to go back to new school for fighting with Han, Orion. I will take you there everyday until Ada and Atar get home from the mission," Docker said gently.

He looked up at her with a serious expression. It made Docker's spark flutter. "Amma, I go to there with the shes. I going there?" he asked with confusion.

"Not when you pow-pow with the Bad One, dove," Docker said gently as she knelt in front of him.

He glanced at the door, then Docker. "I go to the place. What I doing for Pax? I takin' care of the shes. I, Orion take cared of them. Ho-Ho and Po-Po. I helpeded them there at the place."

Docker petted him gently, then nodded. "You do and you are **such** a good little mech but when you fight … when you fight, Orion, you can't go to school there. You have to go to the other one for a while."

Orion gripped his digits together, the universal signal of infant distress. He looked at Docker, then the door. He pointed at it. "I, Orion going to the shes. I helpeded them and takin' cared of them. I helpeded them so they not cry. Ho-Ho cry. I not going to the shes?"

"I **want** you to go there but you can't fight and do that. If you fight, you can't go there," she explained as she gently stroked his face.

He burst into loud tears.

-0-Moments later

Ratchet paced the floor with Orion who was wailing loudly. Caught before he left for the mission, he got the baby and a short executive version of the latest catastrophe. Docker who was sitting on Ironhide's chair looked fretful. "We had a peaceful life once right, Amma? I can't remember," he said with a slight grin.

Docker smirked slightly. "Between you and your namesake, I think that's too much to ask, Sonny."

Ratchet snickered. "Appa **is** pretty awesome."

"I won't disagree," Docker said rising to walk to her grandsons. "Baby."

Orion looked up from Ratchet's shoulder with tearful optics and a devastated expression. "Amma," he said pitifully.

Both Ratchet and Docker felt their spark flutter. "Listen, baby," Docker said gently. "I will go to school and look after Prowler, Hero and Praxus until you finish your new school. All of us ammas and appas will. You just go to your new school and learn how to behave. No fighting or you can't go to regular school. Understand?"

Orion stared at her, then lay wanly on Ratchet's shoulder. "Amma, I going to school takin' care of the shes. I biggest. I doing the stuff. They want me coming to them. I going there?"

"When you get through your new school. It will take a while, Orion, because you fight. You can't fight, son. Tell a teacher when the Bad One bothers you," Ratchet said as he patted Orion's behind.

Orion didn't say another word, he just lay limply in Ratchet's arms. Docker kissed his ped. "Come, infant. We have to go to school."

Orion cried all the way there.

-0-Walking out

They both felt terrible as they left the baby behind. He was sitting on the lap of the prison school 'granny', Wirelite who volunteered here as part of her Circle commitment to the community. She was the only reason either of them could leave. Orion cried as they hurried away and the sound was only killed by the closing of the elevator doors. Now they were on the street and feeling it.

"He will be alright, Sonny," Docker said sternly. "You will see. He is a **marvelous** infant."

"He is," Ratchet said with a sigh. "Why do I feel I threw him out the window?"

"Because you're part of the problem, Sonny," Docker said. "On the hard things we can't be softies. He's a marvelous little mech having a hard decaorn. We will play games tonight and all of us will be in and out of the school until he comes back to it so the little ones will tell him. It will alleviate his processor. We cannot have him think he's responsible for the others. I want him to be the best little Orion he can be."

Ratchet nodded as they stepped out to go on with the longest day the both of them would remember in some time.

-0-Sitting on a rocking chair in Wirelite's lap in Prison School

He keened and groaned to himself as the exhaustion phase of being miserable kicked in. Roto who was there to begin organizing speech screening for everyone in the school district including the academies, private learning centers and annexes, Earth 1 and every place in between paused by the door as he walked past. Stepping in, he walked with a concerned expression, then sat down next to Wirelite. "How's he doing? Did something happen again?"

"No," Wirelite said kindly. "He found out he can't go to regular school. He feels responsible for the others in his family there."

Roto looked at Orion who was sniffling with his optics shuttered. "Poor little spud. He'll get it eventually. He really **is** a great little kid. **I'd** take him in a minute. Terri and I are considering getting a spark from the Well, we like the idea of it so much and a lot of it comes from Ratchet and Ironhide's kids."

"Soon?" Wirelite asked.

"Maybe," Roto said with a grin. "We want a bunch of kids. But the schedules are tough."

"They always will be, sparkling," Wirelite said.

Orion peered up at the familiar voice, then his expression fell. "To-To."

"Spud. You **will** feel better. The teachers here are nice and pretty soon you can come back to school and tell everyone what you learned. You have new stuff to share," Roto said as he stroked Orion's cheek.

Orion's expression fell into tears. "To-To? Do I here because I dumb?"

Roto felt his spark flutter.

-0-TBC 6-25-16 **edited 6-26-16**

The fourth of July is the independence day for America from our great good friends (now) the British. We celebrate it by going places, camping, drinking, eating, fishing, goofing off and shoot off fireworks. The one in this story might not match with the actual day given the migration but then sometimes in this story one day takes three days and four segments to tell. :D:D:D Hugs!


	191. Chapter 191

(NOTE: I hear you, Leoness. I remember when a nickel was a lot of money. :D I don't believe if they ever came back together after a few million years and having had experiences that led to this kind of destruction that they would all be fine and dandy nor would the old memories pass away very fast. Hugs to you, my dear Kitteh.)

-0-Onward

Roto stood by a window holding a very wan little yellow banded infant. Orion leaned against the comforting familiarity of someone he loved like family and who returned the favor. They were linked together through a million silver threads of experience. Now was no different. "You know, Orion, that you are wonderful. I love you and I love to talk to you."

Orion nodded slightly. "My amma tolded me I good. I, Orion, dove."

Roto scanned for 'dove', then grinned. "Your amma is right. Do you believe your amma knows things? That she's very smart?"

He nodded slightly.

"Then you know that when she tells you that you're smart and good and wonderful that she means it. She says it because its true. Right?" Roto asked gently.

Orion considered that, then looked up with a miserable expression on his cute little face. "Amma smart."

"She tells you that you're smart too, right?" Roto asked.

He nodded, then lay his helm against Roto. "She do. I her dove."

Roto grinned. This sparkling was unintentionally cute. "You are. She wouldn't tell you things that weren't true would she? Would she lie to you?"

Orion shook his helm. "Amma good. She good to me, Orion. She calleded me dove and takin' cared of me. I love her. She good she."

Roto chuckled. "She is. Why would you think you're dumb when no one else does?"

He considered that, then snuggled closer. "I need goin' to kool. The shes there. Shes need me, Orion. I taked careded for them, the shes. Po-Po … Ho-Ho … Pax. Pax needin' me, Orion."

Roto chuckled again. "You're a good brother. Maybe they need to try being their own boss for a while. Maybe you being here will be good for them. Did you think about that?"

Orion shook his helm. "No."

"You're here for fighting. You're not here for anything else. Did you know your conferences are coming up? Did you know your family will come and hear what a good job you're doing? I get to tell them and so does Amma Laret and Amma Neo. All of us get to say good things about you and the others. I don't know where you get the idea you're dumb. You aren't. I'm a teacher and I say so. Do you understand?" Roto asked staring down into the cute tiny face and sad blue optics of someone he would steal in seconds if he could.

"You teachin' the shes? You knowin' stuff about shes?" Orion asked.

Roto nodded. "I do. I don't lie. I tell the truth. You, Orion, are a smart little mech."

Orion stared at him with that serious searching expression he got when he was working things through. Then he nodded. "Okay."

Roto laughed aloud in spite of himself. He grinned at Orion. "I love ya, Spud."

Orion sat straighter, then grinned slightly. "I, Orion, love To-To."

They hugged and held each other a moment, then Roto looked at the little mech who was rallying. "You have to be here and learn things. You have to learn how not to fight with Han. You have to learn that just because he says something it isn't true. You need to talk to us teachers. We love you and we can help. Understand?"

Orion stared at him a moment, then nodded. He lay back against Roto and vented a tragic sigh. Roto grinned. "You're a piece of work, infant. I love ya."

"I, Orion, love Toto."

They stood together making the odd commentary together until at last Orion was deposited with his teachers and counselors. And the Bad One.

-0-Around the colony

They walked in groups following their leader heading for a new life that was almost incomprehensible. They would be shown amenities along the way and questions would be answered. Most of the group leaders having explained the concept of a cashless society to those who were almost constitutionally unable to believe that such things could exist for them had learned tactics. To help combat that, they would sidetrack into a store, shop or convenience place and get something they could select out of everything there, usually small and furtively selected. There was always the threat of trouble but this was the first step to shedding that skin.

Walking into the supermarkets was an astonishing experience. For almost all of them access alone was forbidden on Cybertron. Seeing the abundance, looking at things they never knew existed with the idea that they could partake of them as a matter of course, watching others with low caste tattoos still in place pushing carts filled with things for dinner or other uses was almost more than some could manage. They walked here and there, selected some small thing, usually an edible treat for 'the test', then left with a changed spark.

Outward into the colony, taking their homes up for the first time, the newest Martians made their way. Guided by kindly hosts who would check on them over the course of the next few orns, they found their new life together. Children would be tested for school, adults would find their new work opportunities personally chosen from lists of possibilities, university and trade schools would be explored along with apprentice- and mentorships and all the many recreational and spiritual options examined. Clubs for interests, entertainments, dining and medical features would be explained. They had watched video and other media for decaorns when they were first contacted by the colony several months before. They knew a lot of this already but knowing and seeing were two different things.

They walked along heading for their new lives with guides who never tired of their delight, surprise and emotional gratitude. Taking them home, answering their questions, watching their happiness and amazement, it was the payoff for the endless joors of work helping them settle. Most of them would be fine. Some would need hospitalization for cognitive dissonance and others would rip up the world. The Day and Night Watch would manage that. All of this would be ongoing for over seven orns before the last ship landed and disgorged its hopeful and fearful passengers. But that was three orns from now.

-0-Jetta's office

He stood before the master screen, a huge monitor with interactive capabilities that could show every single feature in the colony with the touch of a digit. Every floor, every room, every inside kitchen cupboard of every home in the colony was blueprinted here. They could plan and did plan from this model and on it with the merest flick of a digit one could go from the blueprints of Prime's Residence to the newest tent city arising south of the Terra Hub.

Mack was documenting the slowly growing Metro-District Three where the last huge mechanism just landed. They had new cities now and their names matched the names of the ships themselves, though their district was MD3 or Metro-District 3. The new cities were called Homeward, Maximus, Freedom, Port of Nexus, Carillon, Battary, Colossus and finally, Amadie. All of them were cargo ships with great transformational capabilities but for Homeward, Freedom and Amadie who were actual colony ships.

Their incredible capacity to hold multitudes had saved the colony from disaster and bought them more time to raise the new city that would be the home base for the next migration who had slowed their progress to assist.

Mack inputted information onto the master plan as fast as it came. Jetta was in the construction at the new site after signing off on the final bits of the last one. Every part of Seven City-South was now finished with minor cosmetic touches awaiting the settling in of the current new group. The new construction that would follow would be visible from Earth 1 and the United Nations Consulate. It would be south of the main bulk of the city but connected by major highways not only to everyone else but the Industrial Park City complex to the west of them. That group had been expanded three times and now was going to double in size due to the need for materials, the need to feed so many and the growing worker population. It had always been ongoing but now was given impetus by need.

"Mack."

"Jetta?" Mack replied.

"Did you get the orders for tents for the expansion of the western block of Little Iacon?" his brother asked over the desk intercom.

"I did. I'll go inspect the operation and see for ya if you want," Mack replied.

"That would be great, Mack. Let me know, okay?" Jetta asked.

"Will do. I'll bring you lunch," Mack replied as he walked to his desk to get the relevant datapads.

"Great. See ya," Jetta said, then commed off.

Mack made a call to The Takeout Place, then headed out for the new construction and his brother after a side trip to pick up his order. Industrial Park City #2 and its emergency shelter manufacturing center would follow.

-0-There

Orion stared at Han who was working on a pile of clay across the table from him. Sitting all around the room trying to be inconspicuous were a number of experts watching them for signs of detente or whatever the infants could manage. Since Raptor's pep talk both of them studiously managed to avoid each other, refusing even to look at the other. Han was no more happy than Orion about the situation as he missed his life too but they were small and everyone else was tall. They had to suck it up. They had managed to do that for three joors thus far so where there was hope there was life.

Maybe.

The clock ticked onward toward lunch when Amma Corr and Appa Chan would arrive with a treat. They would be treated themselves with a wailing baby.

-0-In Metro-District #3

The huge cities seemed to blend in together as the crews of workers began at one end and worked their way toward the other. They had been brought in slowly enough that the medical and tech crews were able to manage a good exchange of the old, broken and unreliable with the new, healthy and dependable. Repaints and refurbishing of armor went on as well. Working with the resident symbionts, sentient or no, they were making amazing headway with the big frames. Just the quality of the energon that began to flow inward at the moment of hookup was enough to invigorate them.

Typhoon and Metroplex along with Fortress Maximus visited each explaining the situation, answering questions and relating the potential awesomeness of pretender tech for them. The whole thing was nearly overwhelming but deeply gratifying as well. The moment they could pledge themselves personally to Prime would be a great orn. Then they found out about Teatro and Swan. All of them agreed that Pretender tech was a good idea. One needed to support the infants as best they could and being able to move around for the titan, dread and metro babies was essential now to all of them.

"What about the infants, Max? Can they use the tech as well?" Battary asked as the group lounged around his command center. "Can they attend to life here more to the size of the others?"

"We looked into that, Bat, but the transfer of their consciousness to a format beyond their own bodies is dangerous at their age and maturity level. You and I, we know how to do that and the shift of focus we can handle. Most pretender tech fits over the original body but ours … it was developed to step past that because the pretender tech that most use especially in the Decepticons was so poorly designed that the shell didn't fit. Jhiaxus's ideas were refined by Shockwave to allow a construct to be created, then the consciousness of the bearer to be transferred to it," Max said.

"All of it or what?" Battary asked.

"No. You're never not hooked into your main self," Typhoon replied. "I am never disconnected and that's the rub. We think the babies are too young to manage their consciousness being in two places at the same time like us. When they get old enough then Metrohex wants to explore it but not now. They're excelling in school, in their clubs and the Autobot Scouts. He doesn't want to mess with that and I don't blame him." Typhoon paused. "Frag. We have another incursion. It would appear that Razorclaw needs to tighten up his grip over his faction. Some of them test us by probing the DMZ. Its time to slag them back."

"The metro-kids … how are they doing?" Battary asked as Typhoon derezzed and made for his station format out in the demilitarized zone.

"You can't find better younglings," Metroplex said proudly. "The dreadnought infants and the six metro kids are doing a magnificent job. We hope when things are over with Razorclaw and his incursion that they can come here and attend school full time. They were tested and found to be excelling in the sciences and language. All of them are very well rounded. Ratchet and Ironhide adopted the three dread younglings and Typhoon has the six metros. They have an apartment being built to specifications for frames our size who live in pretender tech to see how it would be to make living spaces for big frames. When that's up and running, I hope they can come and live here full time. I want them to be children."

"I agree," Battary said.

"By the way ..." Metroplex grinned at Fort Max who grinned back. "We have a game here that we play … a war game format," he said, then explained the remote controlled game that they played as part of the group roughly referred to as 'The Doomed Brigade' with Optimus Prime as 'El Supremo'. Apparently, the former Decepticons have formed a loose coalition called the 'Rainmakers' after the Great Elder.

"Rainmaker is here? The Great Elder?" Battary asked with surprise.

"His whole family. Megatron put a death order on Seekers, the idiot. Apparently new rules have been drawn up and there will be a bigger more complex battlefield design in place including urban areas, a bigger, newer maze and a Temple of Simfur," Max said with a chuckle. "Apparently Lauren and the others believe its a good idea to have a space where you can go and die among friendlies."

"I **must** have a part of this. Count me in on Pretender tech, brothers," Battary said with a chuckle.

"We will but it will be our secret," Max said with a chuckle. "We'll also send you the film. We big frames have decided to be a faction. Even if all of us don't win, we win anyway. The dreadnought kids won the last game," Metroplex said with a grin.

"What's the prize?" Battary asked. "Besides bragging rights?"

"Ratchet had a Megatron robot made up and you get to pulverize him. Prime ran him and the kids took Megatron out. It was very morale building," Max said with a grin. It was for him.

"Count us all in," Battary said. "Who do I see about this?"

"Consider it done," Metroplex replied. They chatted a while, then the two continued onward helping the others. As they did, the entire metro-former community chatted together about the next war game and their participation and eventual domination thereof. It was awesome.

-0-At Sparkling Day School

They sat together at a table in the lunch room eating with the infants who sat on their laps while they did.

"Amma, where is Orion?" Praxus asked as he dipped his 'carrot stick' into a tiny blorp of 'peanut butter' on his tray.

"Orion is in a school learning new things. When he's finished he will come here and tell you about it," Amma Corr said. They had brought takeout, unaware that adult lunches were provided to all genitors and family who came to eat with their infants. They would partake the next orn but for now ate their sandwiches and other treats with their babies.

"I miss him," Praxus said with a slight frown. "He's my brother. He takes care of me."

"He takes care of me too," Hero said as she paused an 'apple slice' near her mouth. "Orion is good, Appa. Orion is nice and helps everyone."

Prowler who was sitting on the table in front of Appa Ratchet nodded. "Orion good. He good, Appa."

"We know. We love our little Orion. He can't fight here," Appa Ratchet replied.

"Han. He fights with Han. Han hit me," Praxus said pointing to his face with a tiny fat digit. "Here."

Amma Docker removed his finger, then kissed his face. "There. All better."

Praxus smiled. "All better."

The afternoon rolled onward.

-0-Over there

Orion sat at the tiny table with his tray of food. He stared at it, then Han who was sitting across from him studiously ignoring the little yellow banded mech. He was poking his peanut butter with a carrot. Orion looked at the pile of 'rice with chicken in gravy' topping it, the 'jello with pears' that he loved and the small square of 'chocolate cake and frosting' that was for desert. His little green 'salad, radishes and tomatoes' was already gone. He did love his salad for some reason. He picked up a spoon and began to eat. Nearby eating lunch themselves, 'his team' of counselors, teachers, aides and others watched them on the sly.

It was going to be a long orn.

-0-Typhoon

They sent a heavily armed team of Seekers and a shuttle bristling with guns into the darkness to head off an incursion, a group of fighters that were probing their lines. They would be chased off and the incident logged. Typhoon would watch with pride and satisfaction the slaggers flying away, then return to Mars for chat and assistance to his siblings who were settling in. He would also tour with Clipper and Dangerous the apartment they had made to specs and find in it glorious comfort and utility. They were 35 feet tall, taller than Prime and therefore there were things that had to be taken into account.

To make it work, their apartment would be the only one thus far in the colony that would be two stories tall. The ceilings were taller than usual and the size of the mechanisms taken into account. They would have berth and wash rooms upstairs. Downstairs would be a huge living room, kitchen, dining room and offices. It would be spacious enough that nine huge mechanisms would be accommodated and then some. It would also take up the space of four normal three bedroom apartments on two floors. It would be then that the idea of a big frame apartment building be added to the colony master plan, placed somewhere in the urban mix that would accommodate them and allow for more levels to be added upward as the big formats took up Pretender tech.

Clipper and Dangerous between sensor soundings and other business would spend their time transferring personal items to their slagging fine new accommodations and getting the berth rooms ready for six kids who never had a home or 'normal' Cybertronian life in an urban or for that matter any setting. They would love their new apartment.

-0-Elsewhere

Cliffjumper walked his beat standing in for soldiers who were working the mission. He was doing a night shift half the time and now orns. Walking with him was Buzzsaw, the behemoth night nurse at Autobot City Medical Center who had seen him during his last convalescence for excessive half wittery and had fallen like an asteroid slamming into the Earth to end the dinosaurs.

Like that.

Wavering between intense personal pride in landing a big one … literally … and feeling the pressure of being !* **LOVED*!** by someone he barely knew, Cliffjumper was at loose ends. It was fun to hang out with the big mech who wanted to do whatever Cliff did. It was ego gratifying to find someone who appreciated him and all that he was no matter how daft or boneheaded he was. That was slagging awesome. What was strange was the size differential.

In the convoluted world of Cybertronian 'beauty', Cliffjumper scaled at the high end of 'cute as a button'. Oddly enough, Buzzsaw aka Buzz scaled out at the beginnings of beautiful having passed ruggedly handsome by just a hair. His looks weren't the problem. Among others. His size was. Buzz actually accomplished what just about any other had ever managed to elicit in the little slagger … around Buzz, Cliff felt like a ant hanging out with an elephant.

A really good looking intensely devoted and love struck elephant, but one none the less.

His friends … **HIS FRIENDS!** … had managed to peel his former boyfriend away by hook and crook. He was footloose and fancy free but that was only half fun. Who would bail him out if he didn't find someone? He also had a lot of qualities to share with the universe. Buzz thought so. They walked along, Cliff bantering as usual and Buzz nodding at every word with a big grin on his face. They disappeared into the mobs as Cliff did his duty.

Night would gather soon. Everyone would come out to see their new world in night lights and star light. Even then, more refugees would continue to stream steadily in.

-0-TBC 6-26-16 **edited 6-28-16**


	192. Chapter 192

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 192)

-0-Command Center, Omega Supreme

Prowl sat at the command table working on fifty-seven things at the same time all the while holding Solus in her recharge. Her silvery sensor net sprayed over Prowl's arm as she slept onward. She had been in Prowl's hold all along, a nod to the fact that they wouldn't be home in a while. First it was Sojourner who had been brought there by Miler after school. She had just been swapped out for Solus at the moment and over time Miracle, the little mechs and maybe even Miss Kitty would show up eventually for face time with the genitors.

"What's the situation with Typhoon? Is the threat there or what?" Prowl asked over his shoulder to Blaster.

"He has it. He chased off a number of shuttles who were poking around. They put a few rounds into their chassis as they flew off," Blaster replied.

"Good. Signal Typhoon my compliments, Blaster," Prowl said as he resolved three issues and accepted four more into his mental queue. So it would go.

-0-Big frames

They played cards with their soldiers as they passed the afternoon. Soon they would be on their way to their new colonial home, six big metro-titan infants and their grand parents. They were told they had an apartment geared to them and they had **THEIR OWN ROOMS!** That they had a palatial apartment inside their own superstructure since receiving the Pretender tech didn't seem to matter. **THEY HAD A ROOM OF THEIR OWN IN THEIR FAMILY'S APARTMENT!**

Needy, thy name is metro-titan infant.

"Appa is going to come with us to the house," Verilus said as he put cards down and took others. "He and our ammas are going to show us our new house altogether. We live in Iacon, in a block of apartments that they modified for us when the residents moved to bigger or different ones. This is going to be the only two story house in the colony." He smiled with pleasure which pleased the big mechs playing cards with him, Lumi, Tru and Quadro.

"You kids are going to be pulled into school if this keeps up," Devcon said with a grin as he laid down the winning hand. Again. They tossed their cards in.

"I can't wait. I love to read," Verilus said with a dreamy expression. "When we hunted we couldn't read so much. I had to do deep space scanning. We all had our jobs."

"That's over. Prime won't allow it. No kids in wars," Roadbuster said as he dealt the cards. "More slagging for me."

"We can help you, Roadie," Quadro said. "We're good at teamwork. I got to play the victim and the others got to come aboard and take them out when the pirates or 'Cons would board."

"How did you do that, infants?" Devcon asked as a touch of disquiet filtered through his processor. He could see it in the other mechs with them.

"We would fake injury when we located a bunch of predators," Lumi said earnestly. "Then Quadro would fall out of dimension and trail energon. He would give off signals like he was dying. You were good at that, Quadro," who nodded with a bit of pride.

"I really tried hard to fake them out," the biggest of the six said earnestly. It was clear to the mechs sitting with them that they were desperate for the approval of their elders.

Kids. Just kids.

"What happened then, sparkling?" Blurr asked quietly as he considered his hand.

"We would watch from the next dimension through an energy portal that Quadro opened to drop into sight and wait for them to board. They always boarded," Verilus replied. "They always wanted to gain control."

"What if they didn't?" Dev asked. "What if they just shot?"

"We always had an adult. They had tactical command. They always were able to listen in no matter what so we were ready to save Quadro from any kind of attack," Tru said. "When we were sure they were on board then we would transport in … in our pretender shells and hunt them inside."

"Wasn't that dangerous? We're you in danger of getting caught?" Dev asked. Everyone had stayed their hands to listen to the children.

"We tricked them," Tru said with a smile. "They would go places and Quadro would lead them in circles until we found them one by one. Then they would be eliminated."

"That seems … no offense, infants … but its hard for us to listen to children talk about such things. I would worry what it might do to you because what you're saying is a bit out of your age range," Dev said.

They stared at him, then each other. "We protected our people. We helped," Lumi said. He didn't understand Devcon and neither did the others. They glanced at each other again. "We are warriors for our people and our Prime. I would do anything to protect them. Its our destiny and our … function."

Dev nodded. "Our hopeful goal for you is to go to school and be kids for a while," Dev said kindly.

"We know," Verilus said with a smile. "I can't wait. Our size isn't a worry. Appa told us that we would all be in the same group. We can help each other catch up and learn things. We love to learn." The others nodded.

"I'm glad for you, sparklings," Dev said soothingly. "Ante up, infants. I have another hand to win."

They laughed and did, the rest of the game going lightly with gossip and the odd hilarious story about someone filling the time. There would be no war stories nor would they bring up the kid's function. It was what it was even if it was hard to hear.

-0-Elsewhere

They walked to the hospital at Metroplex with their appointment times reminding them they had moments before being late. They were a young couple with two infants. They were here for their children to be measured and dosed for higher levels of medication for protoform wasting. They had been told to come, they were aware that they **could** and **should** come but making their peds move was another thing. The hospital looked so important that they felt themselves shrinking just staring at it. Their son huddled against their legs as the crowds surged around them. The baby in the blanket was still sick. That was the impetus to move.

They walked slowly up the steps of the administrative plaza with children in arms and entered the busy hospital lobby. It was filled with others like them, families and individuals who had never been in a hospital before nor had the opportunity. There were only local healers, hedge doctors, families with elders who learned the hard way how to fix things and the odd sympathetic actual doctor like Ratchet who made a sideline by helping others, going into places where angels feared to tread.

They looked around, then a person materialized beside them. "You look lost. How can I help you?"

They stared silently at the kindly mech, then handed a data wafer over. He checked it, then grinned. "Follow me. I'll take you to the children's department where they can help you." He nodded them forward so they followed. They would wait their turn, their infants would be measured by kindly doctors, given medicines and more appointments. After a moment of relatively easy goings-on, they walked out and stood on the plaza. Their genitors were getting medical treatment for long term ailments so they had no one they knew here to go to. All around them life swirled onward so they went with the tide looking at things, wandering around. They looked but they didn't enter. It would take a bit more time before they really understood that everything that was around them was available for them as well. Then life would be amazing in ways they could have never dreamed before for them and especially their children.

Some things take a while.

-0-Elsewhere in 'Prison' School, Special classrooms, Autobot City Unified School District Central Office, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Wirelite watched the children as they worked out a problem that required cooperation. Both of the little mechs didn't make optic contact with each other, studiously avoiding that flash point. They worked silently through the problem, then listened to the kindly words of praise that their behaviorist gave to them for their good cooperative work. Neither made a sound, their optics glancing everywhere but each other as they listened and nodded silently. Then they were given a chance to free play. The experts wanted to see what happened. It was easy and utterly predictable. Han played with cars in one corner and Orion across the room looked at books. He usually read them to a dollie or child who liked to listen but this wasn't his home room and he was self-conscious about his speech so he read them in his helm.

This would be the first time in his life that he would ever do that.

-0-Still elsewhere (Conference room, Sparkling Day School, Terra)

They sat in a group in the conference room with stacks of data and videos. They were pondering a big idea that might or not get underway. A serious review of the information arrayed before them and all the reports of the experts had been had. Everyone had weighed in. Nova who was principal of the school and Herling who was director for education everywhere on world and others as well considered the findings. "The social aspects are as important as the educational ones. What about that?"

"We believe that can be assessed in transitional class. There are five other infants being considered and she will be carefully observed," a tall femme said who was educational director for advanced placement for every public school in the district. "That is going to be a big factor in success."

Herling nodded. He glanced at Neo and Laret. "What is the likelihood that she might falter and take it the wrong way afterward?"

They glanced at each other. "I would say she wants to do well and does. I would hope not but then I'm not an expert at such things," Laret replied as Neo nodded.

"Very well," Herling said. "If the family agrees, then I don't see anything wrong with putting Hero into the transitional classroom for advanced teachings and study. If she can complete that program to the satisfaction of all concerned and meets the criteria for her social development then we can consider her for advanced placement in Youngling Day. I would remind everyone that she is a very young femme and tiny. I don't want her to feel like she failed if the placement doesn't work out to her advantage."

"We hear you," a counselor said with a nod.

"Then I'll let Ironhide and Ratchet know. We can set up meetings to discuss this when they have a moment from the mission. I don't want Hero to know. I want her life to be smooth and calm. If they don't give permission she doesn't go and she doesn't need to know either. So let's keep this among ourselves," Herling said as everyone nodded. "Who is the next infant?"

"Its a little mech from the Academy who has reached the place where he seems ready to take a big step forward," Cam of Capital City, director for Accelerated Education for the school district began.

-0-Ironhide

He sat on the deck of a shuttle heading into the migration, hopping a ride to get a direct view so that Prime could be more greatly informed … so 'Prime can be Prime. No one does it better.' He watched out the window as Ratchet checked in.

:Ironhide:

:What, old mech?:

:I got a message from Herling just now:

:What the slag happened now?: Ironhide asked as he sat back with a streak of the willies coursing through him.

:They want us to come in about Hero when we can:

 **:WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED TO HERO!? DID SHE PUNCH SOMEONE OR WHAT?!:**

:No, actually, Ironhide … once I screw my audials back in I'll tell you, slagger … apparently they believe that Hero is ready to advance in school. They think she is ready to step up her learning:

Pause.

:I don't know about that, Ratchet. They tried to do that to me and I think I still have scars on my aft: He grinned. :Our little princess is accelerated? She's ready to go to where?:

:A transitional grade. They teach them everything they need to know to read, write and 'rithmetic as the humans say. It's the step between Sparkling and Youngling Day:

Pause.

 **:I DON'T WANT MY LITTLE PRINCESS TO GO TO YOUNGLING DAY! SHE'S TOO LITTLE!:**

Ratchet felt the severity of Ironhide's uptight aft-ness reach him in a tsunami of emotion. :I'm not sure I like the idea of that little twig going to school with such big kids. She would be pre-levels like all the beginners there are until they're socialized and academically clear to be at this level. She would be first level anyway … a beginner. She wouldn't be with Sunspot or the other little mechs. They're way ahead of her:

:I don't know. I want them to be small as long as they can. This feels odd: Ironhide said with a fretful tone. :I struggled. I was smart enough but you can't discount the social part, Ratchet. We have to discuss this:

:It's mum's the word for now. Don't tell anyone until we get with Herling and his transitional placement experts. Okay?: Ratchet asked betraying his own anxiety a moment.

:I will. Where are you?: Ironhide asked.

:On my way to Metro Femme to look around. I want to be there when Orion gets out of house arrest:

:I need to be there too: ( **BIG FRET!** )

:You're where you belong, Ironhide. I got this:

:I hate schools, Ratchet:

Ratchet grinned. :I think I hear ya. Be good and I'll call ya later:

:Okay. Hug them and tell them their old pa misses them. Tell them they're wonderful and I'm proud of them:

:I will: -Ratchet with a smirk

:And tell them that I'll read them a good story when I get back. Find me a good book, Ratchet:

:I will: -Ratchet with a big grin

:Don't forget to get their favorite ice cream. We can go down to the man cave and put our peds up around a big old bowl. And don't forget … I have a bunch of new comics coming to The Game Store, the ones they all like. They'll call you. Don't open it until I get there:

:I won't: Ratchet said sitting back to enjoy the angst.

:And I want you to …:

And so it went for a little bit longer.

-0-TBC 6-27-16 **edited 6-28-16**

-0-NOTES

willies: a shudder of dread or fear. It came from an early American mispronunciation of a Scottish word but I forgot what it was. :D:D:D

fretting: the act of worrying or showing anxiety


	193. Chapter 193

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 192) BWAHAHAHA! Thanks, Guest! You found a boo-boo again. :D:D:D

-0-That same orn

They gathered to pick up infants and organize them for "Wednesday" activities. The master schedule was drafted each week and shipped to the inboxes of everyone in the family. Today after school, it went like this. The smallest four infants would go to The Sports Center to play with their 'swim team', a loose organization of babies that met once a week to swim together. The four older infants would go to a riding lesson, one of three in the decaorn. They would also spend time caring for their horses who were getting great attention and exercise with the mobs of individuals who loved them and wanted to ride. All was good on that score.

After that, Sunspot would take a cab to 'Culture School, Amma' where he would learn to dance, sing, read and speak three different Seeker languages and otherwise immerse into his Seekerness. A short cab ride to Aerie Hill followed. There he would have the loving attention of his flying instructors and everyone else who always came out to watch someone who shouldn't be transforming turn into the cutest little simply designed jet ever and fly. After he was gone the Seeker trine would have their turn and because they were more advanced and a tad older than Sunspot it would include entirely different skills and instructions.

All would about that time gather at the house for homework, a snack and play. Dinner would come later with this and that adult coming and going, all of them loving on the infants before berth time and a tuck in and kiss. The rotating list of 0those who stayed with the kids would allot the proper caretakers and the rest would retire or go to their own activities since they all were now heavily involved in the life of the colony.

Given that Orion had added another stop on the trail, it meant that someone was always coming and going here and there. There were scout meetings once a decaorn, swim team practice also once a decaorn and Science Club on the same schedule. There was also martial arts once a decaorn for the babies and twice for the older kids. Play was part of it and gatherings of friends in the parkland at the bottom of the towers was once a thing. Now that the vehicles were in the Public Library getting rave reviews from the punters during 'Crafts! Crafts! Crafts!' month, fun and games there were on hold.

Orns passed in military precision as Appa Chan greeted the teachers at prison school, then walked into the classroom to get Orion. He was sitting on a chair holding his book bag looking wan and sad. Chan knelt, then kissed his helm. "My dove," he said softly.

He blinked, then looked up. Rising, dropping his book bag, he gripped her neck. They hugged, then she gathered his things and him. "Come, infant. Time to go to Appa and Amma's store." He smiled and nodded to everyone, got a short update off line that he was sad but listening and learning, then continued onward. He walked out with Orion hugging his neck. "Let us go nail something together. It will be fun." He continued outside, crossed the street and began to weave his way through the crowds of newbies and locals toward Sports Center Road and the shop at the Business Plaza nearby. It would be there that they would hook up with the others and the fun finally would begin for a yellow banded infant with Ironhide's face.

-0-On a ship in a migration

Raptor grinned, then turned to look back at his son. "I just talked to Ironhide. Orion had a fight-free orn. He's not particularly happy but he did better. Also, a meeting is scheduled to promote Hero. Apparently she's ready to fly."

Blackjack stared at Raptor, then nodded. "We all need to be there. Remember when they did that to Ironhide? He was smart enough but not ready and remember … Hero has that perfectionist thing going."

Raptor nodded. "I know. But its nice to see our babies excel."

"Have you told the others?" Blackjack asked.

"Not yet," Raptor said glancing at intel that was flying by on the monitor in front of him.

"I'll do it." Blackjack paused a moment, then rejoined his father. His missive was on its way.

-0-Grapevine

Ravel considered the message a moment, then turned to Tie Down. "Did you get a message from Blackjack, Tie?"

Tie paused to check his messages, then turned to Ravel. "Hero? She can be advanced?"

"It must be so. We need to talk to Sonny about this. I don't know if that's a good idea. She's so small," Ravel said fretfully.

Tie nodded. "We can see Ratchet tonight."

Elsewhere …

"Docker … our little femme might be going upward in school. I don't know about that." -Appa Ratchet, Appa Chan and Amma Corr

Las Vegas, Nevada ...

:What do you mean? Has it been decided?: -Alor finding out

:No. I'm just giving you a heads up. Ironhide told me. I think Ratchet told him to shut his pie hole about it but you know the boy: -Blackjack with a grin somewhere in the migration

:You mean 'The Confessor'?: Alor replied with a grin. :Let me know when you go see Ratchet. I want to hear this too:

:I will. Blackjack out:

Alor sat a moment considering things, then turned to Scout who was sitting in his playpen talking to his dollies about a car. Alor grinned. "Don't grow too fast, sonny. I like you just the way you are."

-0-Barron

He sat in his office speaking to Prime over the comm line. Optimus was coming and going as it allowed and was just about to head back to Omega when he returned Barron's call. "They have a point to their madness, Lord Optimus. They want to walk out of prison and they want to change the Prime. The first is understandable even if it **is** them and the second is blasphemy."

Prime nodded as he sat at his desk in his office in The Fortress. "It's also treason if I recall the rules and laws."

"It is," Barron said. "However, their belief in the caste court system is rather amusing and after talking with Hard Drive and Delphi infinitely doable. They would need a large venue. There are many hundreds of thousands of former high castes here."

"I would be interested in seeing that. Could you speak further with Hard Drive? Perhaps it can be scaled down to the residents of the towns the defendants live in for attendance in the congregation. I have seen these before and there are many rules and discretions given to the board. If you could inform me I will be grateful."

"It is my honor. I am actually looking forward to this event. All of the legal community has been granted permission by Hard Drive and Delphi to attend."

"The last one here pretty much punctured that balloon but perhaps there is a good outcome to this anyway. It will let the newest members of the colony know that The System of Exception is finished. Thank you, Barron, for all that you do."

"It is my very great honor, Lord Optimus," he said bowing his helm. "I will inform you as soon as things fall into place and we will hold it at your leisure."

Prime nodded. "Thank you."

Barron commed off, then Prime arose. He was through the bridge to Omega in jig time. Walking to where Prowl sat, he grinned at Solus who was sitting on the giant map that covered the table top. She arose rather unsteadily, then walked across the migration to Prime who picked her up. He sat, grinned at his daughter, then his bond. "We have another caste court coming up."

Prowl glanced at him sharply. "No."

Prime grinned. "Oh yes."

"Do you mean that those clowns … Rockwell and that ilk want a caste court?" Prowl asked with gathering anger.

"It would appear so. I would tell you more but I think you might have difficulty with the ideas," Prime said.

Prowl stared at him, then sat up straighter. :They want to challenge your leadership? They want to do what? Take the Matrix?:

Prime nodded slightly. "They want to try. Whether they can achieve it is suspect."

Prowl stared at him, then willed himself to relax. "I'm going to this one too. I intend to speak."

"Give me a hand signal so I can hide," Prime said with a smirk. He glanced at his daughter who was looking from one to the other as they talked. She smiled brilliantly. He chuckled, then kissed her helm. "I think you are very cute."

She smiled again. "Atar."

Both of them blinked, then turned to her, a very quiet baby. Prowl remembered older darker times and wondered if this was karma for smirking at Ratchet's dilemma with Orion. "Solus … Ada."

She looked from her adored father to her adored other father. "Atar." Before Prowl could frown she smiled again. "Ada."

It was insane how good that felt to hear.

-0-That afternoon

The number of individuals attending Sparkling School was enormous and for the following three orns there would be no classes for anyone short of the University and trade schools to allow restructuring and testing of new students. There would be another sparkling school opening in the new Metro District with Amadie winning possession of the coveted prize. Almost everyone currently in a school would stay with the new one taking in the several thousand children that were smallest while Youngling Day and Intermediate absorbing the projected older ones.

Chan had walked through the lines of adults registering children at the Central Office station, then headed for the elevator. A short tense ride to Prison School ensued. When he had reached the room where the two infants were waiting they both looked worse for wear. He had picked up Orion who hugged him with all his (minuscule) strength. Their instructor had grinned as he held Han, a relief making things to the retiring appa who adored his grandchildren. "They did a good job. Both of them are emotional and miss their old school. Eight more orns and they can go back."

Chan had nodded. "Tell us what you need and we shall do it. We only want our little mech to be a good little mech."

"He is. Some just need to learn," the instructor had said. "Have a great three orns off."

"Thank you. Have fun with the registration," Chan said with a smile. He turned, then walked to the door and the elevator beyond. The next stop was RTR Tools. It would be for one more orn.

-0-RTR Tools

Some of the adults sat on the couch reading and waiting for the children. They had their activities to come and all of them but for Ravel and Tie would be taking them around. Ratchet was back on-world and was working on data at the moment. He would meet them at the apartment later. Word was Ironhide would be there as well for dinner, then go back out. A number of ships were giving them slag so he wanted to be there to show his grimace and iron fist. (His words.)

The door opened, then Chan walked in with a droopy Orion. He was glommed and passed around coming out at the end with a better affect and a cookie. More infants arrived, then some of them left with adults toward whatever activity was go for today. Hero munched her cookie as she stood beside Appa Chan.

"Hero … how was school, infant?" Appa Ratchet asked.

She smiled at him. "It was fun, Appa. I got to talk to a lot of teachers and do things. They let me show them I can write and read things."

Everyone nodded. "Well, all of you are very smart little infants," Appa Ratchet said with a nod.

"I, Orion, want to come kool there with the shes," he said with a sigh. "I not like this kool. No shes. Just the Bad One."

"What did Appa Raptor tell you, dove?" Chan asked.

"He saying to me, Orion, **DON'T POW POW WITH THE BAD ONE! NOT DOING THE THING!** He pat my this," he said holding up his tiny baby servo. "Appa Tap-Tap pat me."

"Would you deserve it?" Corr asked with a grin.

Orion stared at him, then the others. He stared at all of them a moment, then answered the way every baby in every dimension in every universe would.

"No."

-0-TBC 6-28-16 **edited 6-29-16**


	194. Chapter 194

**Here is the local article for Shia's visit. I was a block from Hooligan's where he was eating dinner. SIGH! So close, so far away. :D:D:D**

 **Art brings 'Transformers' actor to Kenai Peninsula**

 **Posted:** June 28, 2016 - 9:09pm | **Updated:** June 28, 2016 - 9:12pm

By Kelly Sullivan

Peninsula Clarion

As anyone who was following the #TAKEMEANYWHERE hashtag on Twitter knows, Shia Lebeouf's month-long hitchhiking trip across the U.S. ended on Kasilof Beach on Thursday.

Alaskans serendipitously ran into the "Transformers" actor and his traveling crew, artists Nastja Rönkkö and Luke Turner, at local establishments or followed the updated coordinates posted on the project's website to track down and connect with the trio.

"(His project was) Brave, I mean seriously that is an opportunity for anyone to get murdered," said Justina Hamlin, Front Desk Associate at the Peninsula Clarion, who met him at his last stop on the impromptu tour. "I thought it was humanistic — for somebody that high listed an actor to come up here and make themselves vulnerable for art shows how real they really are."

It did not take too long for Hamlin, her daughter, Shae Main and a friend to find Lebeouf Thursday evening. The three headed south after work and drove to the mouth of the Kasilof River for a brief handshake and civilities.

It did not take too long for Hamlin, her daughter, Shae Main and a friend to find Lebeouf Thursday evening. The three headed south after work and drove to the mouth of the Kasilof River for a brief handshake and civilities.

"There isn't much to tell," Hamlin said, but the unexpected meeting did hold significance.

Hamlin has followed Lebeouf's career since he first appeared on the show "Even Stevens" on the Disney Channel in the early 2000s.

"I really liked him there because he was my age and (I) thought he was cute," she said with a laugh.

As his style evolved Hamlin said he earned from her a deeper respect by taking more serious roles including what some interpreted as a pedophilic relationship with the pre-teen Maddie Ziegler in Sia's "Elastic Heart" music video.

Lebeouf took photos with Hamlin and her daughter along with others that came to meet up with the actor on Kasilof Beach. It was the last place he posted coordinates for the trip, which was a performance art project involving himself, Turner and Rönkkö commissioned by the Boulder Museum of Contemporary Art and The Finnish Institute in London.

Anyone who could make it to the group's current location the fastest was allowed to take them anywhere.

Hamlin was among many who did not expect to meet one of their favorite celebrities where they, their family and friends go fishing every summer.

"Never in a million years did I expect to meet him," said Rebekah Freeman, who also met Lebeouf on the beach Thursday. "… Living up in Alaska you don't think you are going to meet anyone famous, but to find them on the peninsula."

Freeman, with her sons and nieces in tow, spent hours that evening scouting the central Kenai Peninsula as part of a scavenger hunt arranged by Freeman and her sister Robyn Schneider. Schneider said it was an easy choice to send the family out to look for the actor. The new family dog, Shia, purchased in April is named after Lebeouf, and everyone is a huge fan of his movies, she said.

Both Hamlin and Freeman said Lebeouf was amicable and pleasant.

He took photos and shook hands with everyone, and talked to as many as he could. Freeman said her son Christopher who has autism and usually shies away from meeting new people had no trouble introducing himself to Lebeouf.

Lebeouf also looked like he had been traveling for a month straight, Hamlin said, laughing. He looked like a real person though, in sweatpants and hiking boots, and was "smiling all over the place," she said.

Eventually Lebeouf and his group hopped into a vehicle and headed into Soldotna for dinner, Hamlin said.

While on their journey, the Take Me Anywhere crew filmed many of the people they met along the way and will eventually turn the footage into a movie aimed at showing how trust and connections can be still be made between strangers, according to interviews in Vice and posted on Turner's website.


	195. Chapter 195

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 195)

-0-Together again … (my tears have stopped falling  
The long lonely nights are now at an end  
The key to my heart you hold in your hand  
And nothing else matters now we're together again … Buck Owen and his Buckaroos) (Truly)

Ratchet walked into the first aisle with the household datapad in servos. He had gotten off shift a titch early and headed for RTR Tools where not only the younger infants were mingling with the slightly older who were back from their clubs and activities, but also where Fireball and Quasar were waiting for him. Genesis who wasn't off shift was listening in on the conversations with a sad face. He would get off the next orn, the time theoretically when the Alpha team would stand down for the rest of the reclamation barring Bad Ones. The last groups of the mass migration were coming, the aft helms were corralled and Little Iacon was starting to become the residence of choice for the ones left. The colony was working overtime to make the amenities there topnotch to lessen the sting of being last and ending up in steerage so to speak but the end was clearly in sight.

Behind Ratchet came two carts. One of them carried all four of the babies along with Reflector who wanted to ride too. Pushed along by Quasar who was delighted to be **HOME** and to **DO THINGS** with the **FAMILY** , they smiled at everyone and waved. Behind him pushing an empty cart with Sunspot, Bos and Co-D hanging onto the sides, Fireball who was **DELIGHTED** to be anywhere **HIS FAMILY** was followed along. Walking with Ratchet, Spot ambled along with a lolling tongue. Spot, Bos and Co-D chattered and looked at 'good stuff'. Ratchet was aware that the big grocery shopping would happen only when his Onliest Only One was with him, a **'HOUSE RULE, SLAG IT, RATCHET! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP THE FOOD CLOSET FULL IF I'M NOT THERE TO GET SLAGGING AWESOME STUFF!?'**

/... slagging awesome stuff … ha! ... sardines in axle grease, weird pickles, crackers that look like shims … your closet full of slag you mean … you have a weird idea of what's awesome, Ironhide, though you **are** sort of awesome yourself … **Oh!** Vinegar .../ Ratchet muttered mentally to himself as he popped vinegar 'wine coolers/spritzers' into his basket and considered dinner. Barbecue would be delivered to the dinner table of his fine establishment tonight because this time when everyone went camping on the Fourth of July, whatever that was, he, Ratchet of Iacon would audition food and provide meals that would make Primus weep. He grinned. /... let me rephrase that …/

" **ADA! WHY THIS!"**

Ratchet glanced back to see the infants standing in the cart staring and pointing at strange shaped bottles of something that he knew unclogged drains. "Drink that. I dare ya," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed including the tiny ones who had no idea what the joke was. Fireball guided his cart to walk next to Ratchet. "Ada … what do you want us to get?"

"The good stuff, babies. Follow me," Ratchet said as he walked toward the 'meat' counter to get it. They followed, younglings pointing, infants leaning out to grab and failing as a big jaunty dog followed. They rounded a corner, then halted. Bluestreak with a cart loaded with food and babies paused too. "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long I forgot you existed."

"What are you doing off work and trying to have a life with **MY** babies?" Ratchet asked as he loved on all three of the infants. "No pets? They let them come if they behave."

"Sunny took them to their station. They've got things pretty under control so he had them bridged to his shuttle," Bluestreak said. "What are you getting? Dinner?"

"Yes," Ratchet replied. "I'm doing the big shopping tomorrow with old mech if things hold. We have that holiday for the humans coming. Fourth of July. Are you coming camping? I haven't seen the RSVP list. Raptor has it."

"We wouldn't miss it. Are you going to cook?" Blue asked with a big grin.

"You cooking, Amma?" Kaon asked with a big grin.

"Slaggers. I'm going to kick Prowl in the aft. Is he going to cater his affair this time or abide by the rules?" Ratchet asked.

"He cheats. I love my atar but he cheats," Blue said as they both laughed. "We have to do some scout slag while we're out there."

" **SCOUT SLAG!** " Kaon said with a loud voice and a giant smile.

"I see his Sunny side is showing," Ratchet said as he loved on the baby. The baby loved back, then tried to climb into the cart with Orion. Orion grabbed his finials and pulled him in head first. Quasar who looked shocked helped Kaon stand up. Kaon smiled up at him, then Quasar melted around the edges. "This mech and these little femmes are your nephew and nieces. Remember, because Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are your brothers, Bluestreak is your brother-in-law and these are your nieces and nephew."

Quasar and Fireball smiled. "We never had family like this. We really love this, Ada."

Blue grinned. "My atar is Prowl. He's bonded to Prime. That makes him … what does that make him to these kids?"

"A shirt tail in-law of some kind I think. I need to make one of those genealogy charts and hang it on the wall in the lounge." He grinned. "Have you seen the house since we made room for our new kids?"

"No," Blue said with a grin. "I'll have to come over."

"We might not need a hall somewhere for Thanksgiving its so big," Ratchet said with a laugh.

"When are you coming to grocery shop tomorrow?" Blue asked.

"I'll message you. I think it might be fun to have any adults that are in come along for the fun. Raptor and Ironhide … its a thing," Ratchet said.

"I'm going to be here. Should I bring Prowl?" Blue asked with a grin.

"Old Buzz Kill? Absolutely," Ratchet said with a laugh. They chatted, replaced kids where they belonged, then drifted onward.

Ratchet's group reached the meat section, then paused before the cases. It was impossibly huge the types and kinds of things present, but Ratchet took the usual path of least resistance. "I think I need enough ribs and brisket to feed how many …?" He paused a moment. "Fifteen individuals. That will make enough for seconds for the big frames." Then he smiled his dazzling smile at the two kids running the prepared and specialty meat section of the long winding counter.

They laughed and began to package up glistening ribs with sauce and slices of brisket that would make a human mouth water if humans could digest chemicals and other poisonous combinations. Coleslaw, baked beans that just needed baking, potato salad and other Cybertronian human cuisine equivalents straight out of the genius of Rampage and his smart kids joined that in a cart. It was quite a load. After thanks, they continued onward, a little crazy parade heading for the good stuff.

:Ratchet: -Ironhide aka IH

Ratchet who was sorting through children's drinks paused. :What?: -Ratchet aka R

:Where are you?: -IH

:At the market with the infants, all ten of them: -r

 **:I WANT TO BE THERE!: -** Whiney (Iron)butt

:Well you aren't. Quasar and Fireball are off duty. Genesis is in mourning: -R

:He can't come home too?: -IH

:Nope. He can come tomorrow. That will be the first time all of them will be here with their new rooms and the like. Awesomeness commences then: -R

:I'm coming in for dinner and a few joors before coming back. Things are starting to wind down. Prime and the rest of us are coming home for dinner and a break, then coming back. Are you on the list?: Ironhide shifted in his seat for a better view as he sat on a shuttle hovering over a surrendered ship filled with Decepticons which weren't very good at hiding their relief. They looked like an easy group to turn.

:Not out there. I have to get data going but I'm thinking I'll access it in the home office and stay home tonight. We're said to have a meeting tomorrow of the committee. By the way, I have your packet for the School Board. You have a meeting there to sort through the slag with the new sparkling school in Amadie and I said you'd be there. I also have an order in for refreshments at The Energon Basket. It's your turn, Mr. Secretary: -R being a secretary to the secretary

:Rub it in: Ironhide replied with a grin. :Don't have too much fun. We can go to the store tomorrow and lay in some proper grub. **REAL WARRIOR FOOD!** What's for dinner by the way?: Ironhide asked with a smirk.

:Barbecue. Made it myself: Ratchet said with a smirk of his own.

:Liar. Pants on fire: -IH

:I don't wear pants though the N.E.S.T. soldiers tell me that I do, at least around you: Ratchet said with a grin as he looked at boxes of berries of all kinds for a 'fruit compote' which his recipe file showed didn't take a genius to make. Thank Primus.

 **:YOU DON'T NEED NO PANTS FOR ME, BA-BEE!: -** IH showing some of his (in)famous intracom Sexy

Ratchet laughed aloud drawing everyone's attention. He grinned. "Your atar is being funny." Bedlam broke out a moment until Ratchet put them all through on the same line to Ironhide. A buzz of white noise greeted him until they sorted themselves out.

 **:ATAR! I HEAREDED YOU!:** -Orion who along with the others were listening into an intracom for the first time in their lives. Fireball and Quasar could for a long time so they were fine with it. Then there was Sunspot. He could do that because he had to, another adult thing imposed on his tiny self. He just forgot he could.

 **:ATAR! I LOVE YOU! COME HOME!?:** -Hero

 **:ATAR! WHERE ARE YOU!?:** -Prowler looking around in confusion

 **:HI, ATAR! ARE YOU COMING HOME!?:** -Quasar and Fireball asking while Genesis weeps off line with frustration and longing

 **:I WANT TO COME HOME!:** -Genesis feeling the burn

 **:ATAR!:** -Bos, Co-D and Reflector too overcome with surprise to say more

:Atar, I hear you. I forgot I can do this: -Sunspot being a sweet innocent child

Spot stared at them as the buzz of words in his own head indicated all was well for his children. The voices were familiar.

After a moment of insanity everyone calmed down. "Let Atar talk to you, infants. It's just a comm channel that I'm letting you use to say hello because I'm a doctor and can. Its totally temporary. Understand?"

All of them nodded including the little ones who with the possible exception of Hero had no clue. Then Prowler gripped the side of the cart. "Ada? Where Atar?" he asked sweetly.

Ratchet grinned. "He's coming home soon."

Prowler smiled, then knelt down to open a cookie package that Orion had grabbed from a shelf. All the little ones turned to help him.

Typical infants.

:When are you coming home?: Reflector asked Ironhide with a little neediness in his voice.

:Shortly. We're standing down in a couple of joors. We can have dinner and be together. Then I have to go back out with Uncle Optimus. By tomorrow we should be home: Ironhide said.

 **:I CAN'T WAIT, ATAR!:** -nearly everyone

:I'm going to cut you off from the comm line, infants. That way Atar can do his work and come home faster. Say goodbye: Ratchet said to all but those who either had the skill correctly by age or were given it improperly like Sunspot.

A bedlam of voices called out as even infants pulling cookies out of a bag looked up, then around.

"Comed home, Atar!" Orion called out to the thin blue air.

"Come home, Atar. We miss you," Praxus said as Hero nodded.

"We do, Atar," Hero said as Prowler nearly put his head into the bag looking for another cookie. The line was cut.

:Get home soon, Ironhide: Ratchet said as he turned toward the dessert aisle.

:On it. See ya: Ironhide said as he tuned out.

Out there on a shuttle, Hercy glanced at him. "How's things at home?" the little mech asked with a grin.

"Fun," Ironhide said with a sad sigh.

-0-Dessert

"What about this one. Servos?" Ratchet turned to count.

Half the group wanted cake.

"What about this one? Servos?"

Half the group wanted pie.

"What about this one? Servos?"

Half the group wanted fudge. Ratchet stared at them, then the three things sitting on the counter in front of him. "We'll take them all."

Bedlam.

-0-Onward Ho!

They trudged homeward with infants in holds, older ones carrying some small thing and the big ones holding the little ones. Their holds were packed with purchases and as they wandered back to the tower they chatted with Ratchet who for once had nothing to do but walk along like a boss.

"What's this about camping, Ada?" Quasar asked.

"We get tents … shelters and sleeping bags, then go to the Valles and pitch them. We bivouac for fun and Wheeljack fires off fireworks. Lots of talking, eating, drinking and messing around," Ratchet said. "Usually everyone and their dog shows up."

"We can go, right?" Fireball asked.

Ratchet glanced at him. "Of course you can. There are very few times when all of our infants don't get to come."

They smiled and moved closer to him, two towering handsome young mechs. It felt amazing to Ratchet who was used to being the towering presence over the shorties playing games in his chassis. All four of the little ones could fit there and they did now chatting together. Orion pounded on the door, got soothing energy from Ratchet, then sat back down to chat with the others.

They finally reached the tower, went up and began to unpack in the kitchen. Ratchet turned to the two big kids. "Why don't you go explore the lounge and your rooms. I have this."

They looked at him, then grinned. Turning together, they walked toward the hallway that led to the back of the house and their own personal spaces. Ratchet watched them go, then felt rather than heard a sigh. :Genesis? Is that you?:

:It is, Ada. I wish I was home: a forlorn voice said.

:Who is your commander tonight?: Ratchet asked.

"A-4:

:Stand by: Ratchet linked into the comm system or 'phone book', found the transponder number and link of A-4, a big mech with a genius for tactics and a calm command presence. He dialed in and got a response. :A-4, this is CMO Ratchet:

:Hi, Ratchet. What's up?:

:Do you need Genesis for the rest of his shift? I heard he has down time later this early morning:

It was silent a moment. :Not if he remains linked in. Do you want him to come home? He's looking forward to it: A grin could be felt over the link.

:Only if you're okay with it. I don't want to start anything neither of us can finish: Ratchet replied with a grin.

:It's okay. After the last incursion there are no bogies anywhere on sensors. It looks quiet and he can shift in on the emergency retrieval link up: A-4 said.

:Thanks, Forey. I owe you one. If you could send the infant home please? Dinner is nearly ready: Ratchet said with a grin.

:On it. A-4 out:

Even before Ratchet turned to the counter to continue unpacking the groceries the sound of energy coalescing filled the room. When he turned he looked upward, then grinned. "What took you so long?"

Genesis stepped forward and embraced Ratchet.

-0-TBC 6-29-16 **edited 7-25-16**


	196. Chapter 196

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 196) **TIME FOR FUN AT THE HOME FRONT!**

-0-Home again, home again, jiggity jig …

" **GENESIS!"**

Two big kids holding two smaller ones paused in the living room at the sight of someone not due in until the next orn. **"YOU CAME!"** -both kids

Genesis grinned. "Ada got me off early."

"Better not expect it too often, infant. You're in the army," Ratchet said. "Why don't you three set the table. I'm going to get dinner going," Ratchet said. Ironhide had just messaged him that he was coming and to **GET SOME GRUB GOING, OLD MECH!** Slag met that remark as Ratchet commed off. If he knew his big old chaos bringers, he had just enough time to get things set up and heated before Ironhide walked through the door.

The three kids got out plates and such, then Genesis put Hero on the table. Handing her little things, she ran around the surface placing them to the compliments and good will of her new biggest mid-range-aged brothers. She put a knife, fork and spoon beside a cup, then turned to Ratchet. "Ada. When are we going to get new brothers and sisters?" she asked sweetly.

Ratchet guffawed. "I haven't checked with the post office yet," he said to general laughter.

Quasar grinned. "I'm so glad you do. I haven't had so much fun in all my life until now. Ammas and Appa are lots of fun but this is different."

"Yeah," Fireball said sincerely. "This is family and home stuff. We belong to a family and things. School, football, brothers and sisters, all of it. It's here."

Ratchet grinned. "Imagine all that and swinging grand genitors like Typhoon and the bonds? How lucky can three youngling mechs be?"

" **I KNOW!"** Fireball said with excitement. "We can even walk around among The People. When the others get here we can go to movies and swim. All of it. Ada, I'm just so happy here."

"I noticed, infant. You know, we're that happy to have you," Ratchet said.

Hero smiled. **"I LOVE MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! THEY'RE SO TALL!"**

Everyone looked at the tiny twig that was holding a spoon in one servo and a fork in the other. "You're so cute, Hero," Genesis said. "I never had a sister before you."

She smiled self-consciously, then nodded. "You have a lot of them. Did you know that Chromia, Arcee, Elita, Lancer, Greenlight, Firestar and Moonracer are our sisters too?"

The three looked at her, then nodded. "Isn't that great?" Genesis asked with a smile.

"You won't get an argument from me," Ratchet said as he checked everything heating up. Ironhide's signature was getting closer on Ratchet's sensors so he looked at Hero. "Better get your squad going, little Missy. Dinner is almost ready."

Hero turned to the three, then looked way upward. "I'll hurry!" she said, then ran to a place setting to put down the utensils. She hurried from Quasar who gave her cutlery while the others put down plates and other items of fine dining.

*cough*

As they hustled the door opened and Ironhide stepped inside. **"IT IS I! IRONHIDE! DESTROYER OF WORLDS! CHAOS BRINGER OF THE CHAOS BRINGERS! BEHOLD MY MAGNIFICEN-"**

That was as far as he got before being besieged by infants great and small.

-0-Moments later …

Everyone of a certain height paced back and forth with a wailing infant. Bos, Reflector, Co-D and Sunspot looked like they wanted to cry but sat on the couch with Spot while the others comforted the babies.

" **ATAR! YOU COME TO ME!? I WANTED YOU TO COME! *WAIL*!"** -Prowler

" **I MISS YOU! I, ORION MISS YOU! I STUCK WITH BAD ONE! I CWIED!"** -Orion cwying again

"Atar. You staying here? The good ones here," Praxus said pointing to the dread kids who patted the babies as they passed by. "I miss you, Atar. Orion miss you. Hero miss you. Ada miss you." He turned to look at the big kids. "Fenis miss you. Quack-Quack miss you," he said point to Genesis and Quasar. "Fie-ball miss you." He looked at the couch as he passed it on Ironhide's arm, then decided to be inclusive. "Bos miss you. Co-D miss you. Fectow miss you."

Reflector smiled.

"What about Spot?" Ratchet asked as he walked the other way and passed Ironhide, a wailing Orion and an inclusive Praxus.

Praxus looked up at Ironhide. **"SPOT MISS YOU TOO!"**

Ironhide laughed loudly, then paused. He looked at his bounty, all eleven of them, then laughed again. **"WHAT'S FOR DINNER, OLD MECH!?"** he bellowed.

"Sit. All of you. Orion? Suck it up," Ratchet said as he turned to the counters, ovens and stove.

"Do you need help, Ada?" Genesis asked as he helped sit all the infants.

"No, son. Just pass the dishes to the proper place. You little spuds … let someone fill your plate. You might want to cut up the meat. They don't get knives yet. My spark can't take it," Ratchet said with a grin. He then brought two big platters of ribs both boneless and bone in, brisket and sauce. Handing out more, he gave out brimming bowls of the Cybertronian version of coleslaw, potato salad, green salad, tomatoes and onions in vinegar (non alcoholic, denatured) corn on the cob, fruit compote and lots of golden hot orbs of deliciousness. Pies, cake and fudge waited on the counter for dessert.

When it was all settled Ratchet sat at his end of the table. "Well isn't this nice. I had a dream once sort of like this but Prowl was where you're sitting, Orion, and he was small and satanic too if I remember. The mech was plotting galactic domination with his slide rule," Ratchet said. He snorted, then smiled. "Who wants to say grace?"

Ironhide laughed as the big kids looked from one to the other. "I will, Ada. What do I do?" Quasar asked as the others nodded.

"You just did," Ratchet said with a smile. "Let's get this show on the road."

It took a moment to fill plates, glasses and re-seat half the small fry who tipped, wanted to help or were just peering under the table to find Spot. Then eating began. Quasar looked at Ratchet after gnawing on a rib. "Wow."

"I know. I have to figure out what to feed everyone when we go camping so I'm going to be auditioning food for a bit," Ratchet said as he glanced at Ironhide. **"BECAUSE IF I DON'T NO ONE WILL HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT! AMIRITE!?"**

Ironhide who was gnawing on his own bone paused to glance upward at Ratchet. **"I'M EATING! FRAG MY AFT LATER, OLD MECH!"**

Gales of laughter met that as they continued onward. Hero who was holding a very tiny rib in her little tiny servos looked upward at Ratchet. "Ada? Could you butter my orb please?"

Ratchet snickered, then did. "Here you go, Princess."

"Why are they called orbs, Ada?" Genesis asked. "I know that you call them that but everyone else calls them rolls. Dinner rolls or buns."

"They need more learnin'," Ironhide said as he reached for a bun from a full basket that wasn't going to remain full for long. "Behold, the orb."

Everyone paused to look at it including a thoroughly bemused Ratchet.

"Note its perfect roundness, its perfect light brown color and how it retains heat so that when you put a Pat of Golden Perfection inside it melts slowly. Its perfect in its shape to go inside your mouth, sometimes all at once, sometimes in bits. There are many kinds of orbs, infants," Ironhide said glancing at them like a professor his students. "There are three leaf clover orbs. There are scone orbs. There are sweet, sour and other flavors too. I like cinnamon myself. There's also flaky kinds, the kind that melt in your pie hole. They're warrior food. There are few things better than a hot orb of deliciousness like this and melted golden perfection." He paused to think rather dramatically. "Perhaps mashed potatoes and gravy … that's warrior food. It'll put power behind your punch. Prime rib, mashed 'tatoes and orbs with golden goodness. I could eat that and go out to defeat Megatron singlehandedly."

It was quiet a moment, then Prowler nodded solemnly. "Atar tough."

Gales of laughter erupted even as the three big younglings committed to memory and a file in their databanks that said 'Things my atar told me' to keep forever as holy writ. Dinner continued onward.

"I like corn on the cob. What's a cob?" Genesis asked as he looked at his food.

"The thing in the middle that holds it together. Tomorrow, your old pa and I are going to the grocery and stock up. What do you three have in mind?" Ratchet asked.

They glanced at each other, then Ratchet. "We don't know." -all three together

"Well, there are clubs for you to go and play games, clubs for kids your age. You might make new friends there and you can take the metro kids when they get home. When are they supposed to come?" Ratchet asked.

"They're waiting for Amma and Appa so they can see their new house together. In an orn or so. Its nearly finished. I want to go to the movies," Fireball said.

"There's races too. Can we ride horses or are we too big?" Quasar asked.

"We can ask the stable manager. He would know." Ratchet grinned. "We're going to have to work out school soon enough, infants. School's out for about three orns until they get the restructuring done. Then we have to get serious about the three of you. Maybe we can work it out that your shifts don't coincide with school hours."

"I would love to go. Verilus wants to go so badly, Ada," Genesis replied. "You get to learn a lot of different things."

"Something besides war, infants," Ironhide said pointedly. "You're not going to fight if I can help it, you or the other kids. I know you can but you're children and need to catch up on being one."

"We will still come though," Quasar said as the others nodded. "We want to help our people. It's our function."

Ironhide nodded. "It was my function too. I'm Praxian Elite but my function has expanded and so will yours. You'll be more than a battleship for the empire. You have a spark and we'll protect it, your grand genitors and us."

They looked at him, then nodded. "Okay, Atar. But we still have a function."

Ratchet grinned.

" **QUACK-QUACK!"** Everyone looked at Orion who grinned at them. "I, Orion, love Quack-Quack."

"Quack-Quack loves you, Orion," Fireball said with a chuckle. "I love the way he talks. It's so cute."

"I, Orion, talking best my can. Doing the shes. Going to bad one kool," Orion said as he bit into a potato in his salad.

"Bad one kool?" Genesis asked.

"He fights in school with another little kid. Both of them are in prison school for a little bit to learn how to be better," Ratchet replied.

"Prison school?" Quasar asked as he glanced at Orion. Orion overjoyed with the attention smiled. His food fell out of his mouth. Genesis helped him put it back in. Orion smiled at him for doing it, so it fell out again. By then everyone was entranced.

Genesis took his napkin and cleaned things up. Orion smiled at him, then Ironhide. **"ATAR! FENIS HELPEDED ME, ORION! FENIS GOOD SHE!"**

He was.

-0-TBC 6-30-16 **edited 7-25-16**

NOTES:

Someone asked about Alor's genitors. I will give a hint but I'm using spoiler space …

:D:D:D

Worf from Star Trek Next Generation

}}:[

Commander Chakotay from Star Trek Voyager

":]

Ratchet of Transformers

}:)

Same marks but Prowl: }:\

Ultra Magnus: ]:[

Optimus Prime or to some fan boys, God

]:|

Could be Ironhide too. I need more punctuation marks

SPOILERS: The third migration is coming but is slowing and being served out there until they create more housing at the colony. Cybertron can't take anyone beyond those out there, certainly not anyone from a mass migration. If they come now the colony will have nearly 3.5 million individuals without homes if you add in Little Iacon. As for Alor's genitors … they're in that migration and coming.

Slowly.

:D:D:D ← Me

I actually used to write comical pieces for Star Trek Voyager using punctuation marks. Wish I had TF emojis. Someone is missing a ton of money not inventing them. They would have a sale here. :D:D:D


	197. Chapter 197

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 197)

Sat in a chair last night and woke up to today. LOL! I have three days off and intend to write madly. Here is a long piece setting up the run up to Festival of Primus which will happen on July 16th as ever, the … fifth? time we have gone there in this story I believe. :D I am also adding stuff that is fun and interesting. Happy Fourth of July for those who celebrate it and happy weekend of everyone else!

-0-In a bar in New York City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

She sat next to her 'man' and listened distractedly to the conversations around her. Her optics never ceased roaming both for a better catch than the one she held now and for anyone who might even accidentally recognize her. Thunderblast had managed to elude detection though it had been amazingly costly to do so. She had altered her format herself, distrusting of anyone to do so for her. It had been huge, the sensation of mourning that she felt over altering her appearance.

It was her bread and butter.

Few were the femmes anywhere who could match her beauty, or so she felt. No one loved and admired her to the degree that she did herself. She was a type of femme that would be called a 'siren' from Earth's mythology, someone who called men to their deaths, someone who used their physical looks for their own personal gain and advancement. Behind her was a trail of mechs who had fallen for her siren song but even more so and to her unwilling acknowledge were even more who found her tedious, uninteresting, grasping, power mad and lackluster.

She was a narcissist's narcissist. She used her feminine wiles, something that almost no other Cybertronian femme would think to do to make her way upward. She would attach to a powerful (Decepticon) male and ride his wave until a better one presented. She was power hungry, desired control and was unabashed nor reluctant to attain such things by all means possible. Now she sat with a mech who was rather influential in the Former Decepticon Association as she hid in plain sight.

She was a worker at an annex school for the Circle of Light, holding a faked identity in a place she believed she would never be expected to be found. She had deigned to join the Circle and bore their tattoo on her shoulder. She went to meetings, attended gatherings and worked not to be found out. She rocked babies to sleep in the Circle School at Terra. She helped with snacks for infants including Prowler, Solus and Sojourner during teaching breaks. She wasn't the most popular person on the staff but the regulars did their best to work with her. She did like rocking the babies though. That part was fun.

Mechs walked into the bar with their beaus or bonds, some to eat dinner while others moved to the tables where groups sat to talk, drink or play cards. It was pleasant albeit lacking in the usual mayhem that would break out from time to time in a Decepticon bar. But it was pleasant enough.

She mused on her situation as she considered the mech she needed to further her plans. She wanted to reach Razorclaw, to attach herself to his command. If anyone was going to give Optimus Prime a hot foot it would be him. But she needed to get off world. Checking out the security here indicated she wouldn't be able to leave trying on her own. She needed a good reason to go off Mars. She also needed a mech who could get her to Cybertron. Once there, she could blend in and make her way forward until she could hook up with Razorclaw and his mob.

Heatout often left here to go to Cybertron. Not everyone here could go there. You had to have a damned good reason, a job that put you there and those were highest security only or a person with a pass who could take you. If she could get close to Heatout and work her feminine wiles, she might make it into his entourage. He was highly placed, revered, traveled to Cybertron regularly to assist the work there and someone who appealed to her. He had all the right attributes … power, privilege, placement and that he was very big and handsome didn't hurt a bit. All she had to do was get close to him.

She mused on it and the failed combiner that had come with her when they arrived with a migration. That would have been interesting, unleashing Bruticus Maximus on the colony. But they had been stupid and she had barely gotten away. She had seen Springer, Drift and others looking for her so she had to take measures. Her glory, her wings were in storage along with features of her helm. She bore other colors, not the beautiful purple and gold that she preferred. She was drabber now, specific paint to make her seem 'Circle-ish'.

She leaned into her new mech and watched as several of Heatout's mentored acolytes chatted together nearby. She listened with one audial even as she laughed at the jokes of her latest mech. Every bit of intel was important if she was going to get where she wanted and rise to the heights of power that she craved.

-0-In an abode up there

The dinner was had and things put away. Clean up was faster with that many willing servos. The infants hippy-hopped away heading for homework and games while the three big kids sat down on couches with the old folks at home.

"How long do you get to stay, Atar?" Fireball asked.

"When Prime calls, I go," Ironhide said as he relaxed in his chair.

Ratchet grinned. "We need to discuss camping. It's coming in a few and we need to organize."

"Camping … you mean bivouac?" Genesis asked perking up at the possibilities. "What's that like and what do we do, Ada?"

Ratchet grinned. "It's awesome. We go to the Valles where I personally … I, Ratchet who knows stuff reserved enough spaces side-by-side so that all of the punters we can think of can come."

"You did?" Ironhide asked with a grin. "I think I'll keep ya then."

A sharp rap on the knuckles took care of that. The kids grinned at his glare, something that was cute on an Ironhide face whether it was an infant or adult. "That hurt."

"So will my ped up your aft. As I was saying ..." Ratchet said with a gimlet optic. "I reserved slag. I also have a list of things for you to get to camp with us at The Outdoor Place, infants. We have your tent and the rest covered. We also have to stock up on grub not just for dinner, lunch, breakfast, second breakfast and slagging around in the dark of night when you think no one can hear you for a snack but we also have to get camping food for general stuff."

The kids grinned. "We'll help you, Ada."

"Those infants are in the will, Ironhide," Ratchet said as Ironhide grinned. He nodded. Then Ratchet continued. "I want good grub. I want grub that'll make the punters cry."

"I think it did last time, Ratchet," Ironhide said in time for another rap. He glowered at Ratchet who subbed a camera and took a snap. "Keep it up. Maybe your face will freeze that way."

 **"AND WHAT A GREAT FACE IT IS! I SEE IT EVERYWHERE!"** Ironhide said as he rubbed his knuckles. He grinned at the infants and they grinned back. They were seriously entertained.

"Won't get am argument from me," Ratchet said.

"I think its a cute face. Hero is so cute," Fireball said as the others nodded. Ratchet and Ironhide grinned.

"You infants can go your own ways, you know. You can wander around and see things, go to the movies, swim, hang out in the Central Labor Hall where just about everything that exists is located. The twins will be in tomorrow, right?" Ratchet asked Ironhide.

"They will. You haven't seen Sunstreaker's studio or gone riding. What about the titan kids? When do they get off shift?" Ironhide asked.

"Tomorrow. They're waiting for Appa and Ammas to show them their new house in Iacon," Quasar replied as the others nodded.

"How about we go there and welcome them in, then take you around a bit. While you get your bearings, Old Mech and me can get groceries. You can help the titan kids to get set up for camping. They're coming aren't they?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet paused a moment, then glanced at Ironhide. "They are now. We better get them kitted out. They haven't got a slagging clue. By the way … just to put a kink in Prowl's debris chute … did anyone invite Max and Metroplex? I doubt that the others would come because of the children. Shame they can't manage a split of personality between frames and shells. It would be fun to have them play with the other kids together."

"We know," Genesis said sympathetically. "They're so cute, those two."

"Eventually," Ironhide said with a grin. It was at that point that a parade of little kids came out to show their finished homework including four that didn't have any.

-0-Around the colony

"I think this might be interesting, Max," Metroplex said as the two sat together in the Diner On The Corner, Wrecker eats place of choice. They stirred their drinks, the Cybertronian version of coffee and chatted. Getting around nearly at optic level with everyone else was paradigm shattering. They had just come back from checking in with their personal engineers at The Game Store where their miniature versions were getting constructed and beefed up for the next war game of the Prime Ones which would take place after the rapidly approaching Festival of Primus on what humans called July 16th.

"I've no idea why one would willingly bivouac but it might be fun to sit among The People and enjoy activities. Scamper wants to do it so I think it might be fun," Metroplex said as they chatted in their frame's personal language, one that was nearly as old as Primal Vernacular and was called Binary Syntax among linguists. Among the dozens and dozens of languages, dialects and short hand versions spoken among The People, this was the main personal language of the big frames. All of them knew it from creation.

They chatted, finished their drinks, thanked the waiter who thanked them back profusely for coming in, then headed out for The Outdoor Place to see about camping things. Apparently they were required. They would chat, be greeted, honored, hugged and thanked by enumerable individuals along the way. Some of them would even be their residents.

No one had forgotten what Max had done to save Terra from Metrotitan's illness nor would anyone ever forget the personal courage and self-sacrifice of the mighty Metroplex in the bombing.

-0-Elsewhere too

"What this about camping?" Grimlock asked as he paused from sharpening his dagger. Swoop was telling Snarl and Slag about camping and how many were doing it for some squishy holiday called 'Fourth of July'. Apparently, they were going to gather in bivouac, eat and drink, watch fireworks and have a ball for the humans out in the Valles.

"I want to go, Grimlock," Swoop said. "I'm going camping. Come with me. All of you. They have fun and there's fireworks. Wheeljack is having them made now."

They had all been improved as Ratchet slowly worked out the convolutions that had been placed in their processors by both Jhiaxus and Shockwave. One of the first signs that the fog was lifting for all of them was their speech. It was less simple as their processors became less simple. It did nothing for their belligerency or attitude but it helped them be understood better.

"Let me think about it," Grimlock said as he returned to his dagger. He would. They would go. They wouldn't RSVP Raptor because no one told them they should. It would all be a big surprise.

-0-In the Colonial Manager's Office about the same time

"So I reserved a runabout at the Southern Civilian Airport and we can fly in from there. The others will be coming with their latest squeeze. Get this, Magnus," Arcee said as she paused perusing her datapad, the one that kept their civilian life organized. "Chromia is asking for permission to bring Maelstrom."

Magnus who was suffering through the recitation as he sat at his enormous desk going through **MOUNTAINS** of work, something that gave deep and exciting meaning to his orn blinked. **"MAELSTROM?! IS SHE OUT OF HER PROCESSOR?!"**

"Actually, we can have a debate about that some other time but for right now, everyone is coming. Some of them have a significant other they want you to meet. Behave, Magnus," Arcee said with a smile. "They are after all your in-laws."

"What in the name of The Maker would make her think that Maelstrom would act reasonably let alone responsibly? We will have children there," Magnus said as he sat back in his chair.

"He has to give his oath to get out. He's mad for Chromia. I mean it, Magnus. He's gone big over her," Arcee said. "If he has a prayer of getting out of prison and finding a place for himself, he has to do the right thing. If he breaks his oath to the Matrix, he's over anyway."

Magnus shook his helm. "I like and respect Chromia, Arcee, but she has terrible taste in bots."

Arcee laughed a long time.

-0-Elsewhere

He sat at the command table working on intel and other piles of work but in one corner of his processor he was having a chat with his ada.

:Prowl … that's cheating: Miler tut-tutted gently. Prowl grinned. :I love camping, darling. This will be Prima's first camping trip: Miler continued.

:The same for Solus and Sojourner. We have to make this memorable. I want lots of pictures and videos. I had my cameras tuned up: Prowl replied, ignoring his ada's admonition.

:I will do the same. Your father is looking forward to this, Prowl. He's become a new mech after the last war game. I have to tell you, I'm just so proud of him. He was so brave and out of his depth: Miler said as he sat in his office at Sciences, Prima resting on a blanket in his playpen nearby.

Prowl snorted with laughter, then glanced around. :He was. I was very proud of him, Ada. We need to collaborate on our little players. I know you have one coming too. I'll help you weaponize it:

:Oh Prowl! That's so fun! I have to tell you … this colony and our life has been amazing. Who would have thought your father and I would be warriors?:

Prowl grinned, his ada's remark striking him as incredibly cute. :I think its wonderful. We also have to work out the food. Call me a cheater all you want, Ada, but I'm going to have it catered. I also intend to claim it as mine. Forgive me my conceit:

:I think they call it a bald faced lie, son: Miler replied with a smile.

They would banter on for a while.

-0-On Omega

They sat together watching the wind down and discussed the loose ends that had to be addressed.

"He has to give me the oath."

"Frag. I'm going to have to have a daughter-atar conversation with that youngling, Prime. I'm afraid that I don't approve of her mechs," Ironhide said with a smile. "I wouldn't worry about it. Chromia can thrash his aft and he'd like it. We can have a detonator placed inside his chassis and exploded if he so much as blinks an optic."

Prime grinned. "She's due in from Caminus just before we go to the Valles."

"What about catering? Is Prowl going to cheat again?" Ironhide asked.

"I think so," Optimus said with a chuckle. "Prowl and Ratchet are so competitive. It is no end of entertaining."

"I'll let you in on a secret. Promise me you won't tell. Ratchet is going to do the same thing," Ironhide said with a grin.

Prime grinned back, then dropped an email to Prowl for a heads up like the good bond that he was. "This is going to be fun. It is long overdue."

"I agree," Ironhide said as they watched thousands of more individuals go through a bridge. They were bound for Little Iacon along with the remaining refugees. They were both bound for the same place when the last ships flew to safety and freedom.

-0-At the house

The big kids helped the little kids go to their berths. Then they walked happily to their lounge to play video games until they went to recharge. Ratchet hugged, patted and kissed everyone, then walked out to watch the news and wait for Ironhide to come back. He would be heading for Little Iacon before doing so, a place that was now the temporary home for a total 897,000 individuals by the time everyone was rescued.

Ratchet clicked on the monitor to watch the fun and relax as he planned his campaign. Operation Camp Better Than Prowl was now underway.

-0-TBC 7-2-16 **edited 7-25-16**

 **NOTES:** It's a small transformers world. One of the two guys who founded IDW Publishing grew up in the next town over and graduated from my college a few years after. He founded and owns IDW who publishes Transformers novels and is a big deal in cartoon publishing. :D:D:D

In case you wonder (or not) why I put "New York City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars" I decided since Iacon was the major Autobot City on Cybertron if not the capital, I would include Autobot City, the main and first city here with all names no matter what city I am talking about to make it a formal way of naming a place. "New York City" is a honorary name of one of Seven City habitations and its 'capital city' for Mars is Autobot City and all of them are part of the Primal Colony of Mars. Just a quirk of mine. :D

Also, a brush up on old Thunderblast: **Thunderblast** is obsessed with power. She craves it, but rather than directly attaining it herself, she instead seeks to gain power by latching onto a male Decepticon who has it. She forms an instant infatuation with the strongest Decepticon she can find... but as soon as the power structure shifts, so does the focus of her affections. She is usually seen clinging all lovey-dovey to Galvatron, ignoring the fact that he has no interest in her whatsoever beyond her ability to follow orders and destroy Autobots (and be used as a disposable pawn if necessary).

Though she's fickle and flighty (and greedy and selfish and opportunistic and vain and overconfident and...) she's not _stupid_. She knows how to use her wiles to get what she wants and is always looking for suckers to manipulate to her advantage. She knows Autobots are generally reluctant to shoot at a female (especially one as pretty as she _thinks_ she is) and uses that to her advantage as long as she can... at least, long enough to give them a face full of missiles. She's an effective warrior as most are on land but when it comes to aquatic combat, few can match her skill.

She seems to have something resembling an actual friendship with her fellow "demon" Lugnutz, despite his mellow, unambitious nature. And while she's generally disappointed if guys aren't fawning over her, she's found that she wants nothing to do with the geeky Shortround, who is always head over wheels in love with her. On the other end of the spectrum, she has quickly gained the undying hatred of the human girl Lori.

 **NOW JUST FOR FUN!**

 **OBESITY:**

Although Transformers come in all shapes and sizes anyway, some characters have particularly round appearances that suggest something equivalent to human obesity.

In Grim Grams #94, Grimlock mentioned that Ultra Magnus weighs a little over 90 tons and "could stand to lose a little around the fuel storage system".

Shockwave complained that the Decepticons had grown "fat and complacent" under Scorponok's rule. Surrender!

Bulkhead is virtually as wide as he is tall and is depicted as extremely round, with very short, stubby legs. It gives him more than a passing resemblance to a heavily obese person, or at best one of those huge, flabby, off-season wrestlers.

Much the same could be said of Omega Supreme. Being big-chassised is no excuse to let yourself go.

 _Animated_ Ratchet has a prominent gut that resembles a human paunch. Although ordinarily this might be considered merely a feature of his transformation scheme (ala Trailbreaker), he is specifically designed to be a crotchety "old man" character, and in flashback sequences to his younger days in the Great War, he notably _lacks_ said paunch.

Gnaw. Well, all the Sharkticons, really, but seriously. It's kind of comically appropriate that the robots which do absolutely nothing but hang out and eat stuff all day are so roly-poly.

Leadfoot has a set of metal plates that form the front of his Alt mode forming a sort of "beer gut" on his abdomen. His buddy Hound, a fat ballerina, is also pretty darn bulbous, and though it got him stuck in a building once, his weight doesn't really slow him down too much.

QUESTIONABLE **BODY PARTS:**

Nearly all Transformers seem to possess noses for no discernible functional reason, _Beast Wars_ characters and movie-verse Ratchet being exceptions. Movie Megatron also notes that he can smell Sam when the latter is trying to escape from him, and Ironhide remarks that he can "smell" Demolishor. This would seem to imply that movie-verse Transformers have a form of olfactory systems. The idea of noses is somewhat 'fixed' in _Transformers Animated_ and _Transformers Prime_ by having the noses be a visible part of the robot's helmet as opposed to being part of their face.

At the end of the G1 episode "The Girl Who Loved Powerglide", Powerglide is seen to have the LED outline of a cartoon heart within his chassis. This is somewhat nonsensical even within in the context of the show (the contents of Transformers chest cavities had been shown several times before), and is doubtless merely meant as a one-off sight gag.

Although listed separately above, breasts and "nuts, bolts and screws" would also fit under this category quite well, seeing as there doesn't appear to be any use for them on Transformers, other than to show them off.

 _Transformers: Prime_ and its eyebrows... my God, the eyebrows...

 _Transformers: Prime_ also has Megatron (and sometimes other Decepticons) referring to consumed Dark Energon "flowing through my veins!" Whether they were being poetic, or if it was part of _Prime's_ attempt to redefine the techno-biological nature of the Transformers, is unknown.

 _Animated_ Scrapper and Mixmaster have butt cracks.

 **BRAINS:**

Predaking: All brawn AND brains!

Predaking has an organic brain when he is sliced in half in the _Zone_ cartoon.

Unicron also has an organic brain in the G.I. Joe crossover, Black Horizon Part 2. Later hand waved by explaining that the particular Unicron in the crossover came from the universal stream Gargent 984.08 Alpha and had taken on an organic brain in a similar fashion as the native GoBots.

 _Dark of the Moon_ 's Sentinel Prime seemed to have something in his head resembling a brain after Optimus executed him.

 **IDW Generation 1 continuity**

To suppress Kup's flashbacks of slagging everyone on Tsiehshi, Kup was given a cy-gar that fed him a synthetic version of the planet's Ore-8 energy. Perceptor, who helped develop the special cy-gar, was assigned to Kup's unit with a supply of cy-gars to provide to Kup when needed.

When Commander Daniel Witwicky asked him what was with his "cigar", he inquired as to what a cigar _was_.

 ** _Recordicons_**

Police commissioner Garboil used a cy-gar.

 ** _Wings Universe_**

Tap-Out used a cy-garette as a part of a disguise for an undercover mission.

 ** _Animated_ cartoon**

Kup was often seen with a cy-gar, as is Erector, along with his clone Skipjack.

 ** _Age of Extinction_ film**

Hound was seldom seen without a cy-gar. It also functions as a gun.

 **Ask Vector Prime**

The Spacewarp of Aurex 006.0 Kappa enjoyed chomping on a cy-gar.

Swindle, Swindle and Swindle had cy-gars from the Zull of the Xobitor cluster for sale.

 **Notes**

When Casey Coller was reading Shane McCarthy's script for "Spotlight: Blurr", the artist visualized Kup taking after the wartime comic book hero Sgt. Rock.[1] Because this was awesome, Kup was introduced in _All Hail Megatron_ chomping on a cigar-like object. An in-fiction explanation was later ret-conned for it by Nick Roche in the _All Hail Megatron_ Coda story, "Everything in its Right Place".

Sexuality

One of the most controversial aspects of Transformers is the idea of sexuality. While it is established in most continuities that Transformers do not reproduce sexually, most continuities nonetheless have distinctive male and female characters and sometimes drops a hint Transformers may engage in (recreational) sex.

The original _The Transformers_ cartoon brought the first official female Transformers into the canon, including Elita One and Arcee. The characters are noticeably more feminine in design and some have clearly defined romantic relationships with male Transformers. In contrast, such relations between two individuals of the same gender are virtually unheard of outside of the IDW continuity where it's commonly accepted.

A **Conjunx Endura** is a Transformer's significant other, an individual that they deeply love. In human terms, Conjuges Endurae are the equivalent of spouses; for example, when the life of a Transformer is threatened to the point of unconsciousness, it falls upon their Conjunx Endura to make medical decisions on their behalf.

 **Neutrals** are Transformers who have renounced the idea of factions or refused to take part in the Civil War. While some Neutrals resist joining a faction by choice, some defining themselves not by faction but by world, as the war drags on, the majority are those who are unsuited to combat, such as the Empties. (Prowl calls them NAILS: Non-Alligned Indigenous Lifeforms ... "The term "NAIL" was coined by Prowl, which explains why it sounds kinda rude. They're not very fond of the name.")

While "Neutral" is the Autobots' term for them, the Decepticons prefer to call them "target practice".


	198. Chapter 198

The Diego Diaries: War (198)

-0-Later that night

He sneaked into the apartment tiptoeing toward his berth room while peeking into the various rooms of his many children. The house was silent as he crept along poking his helm in to spy. The little, middle and big kids were recharging and he felt good about the world. This world and several others too for that matter. Heading to his own, he sat on the berth and lay back wearily, resting his frame as gently as he could.

"How are things?"

"Everyone is through. Little Iacon is a bit of a mad house getting everyone settled. We were going to go through it but Prime's presence caused a ruckus, everyone was so overwhelmed to see him," Ironhide replied.

"I can imagine. I sorta have the same feeling," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"Old mech, don't press me," Ironhide said with a smile.

"Tomorrow, you have to take the dread kids around and set them up with the twins. Then you beat the band to the Grocery in the Mall of Metroplex for the grub stuff."

"Don't mind if I do, little Missy," Ironhide said before an elbow silenced his impertinence. He grinned. It was good to be home.

-0-Little Iacon, outside of Autobot City, near the highway leading past the Basilica and the Mausoleum

It was huge, a mass of dark tents stretching into the distance, row upon row of habitations that were snug, comfortable and available. They could house a large number each and groups were assisted in such a manner with the odd addition as well if there were spaces left over. It was noisy and busy with bots, femme and mech alike, young and old walking here and there. Those who were working the camp itself wore white armbands with the Autobrand on it along with their particular job both in image symbols and glyphs.

Medics, techs, security and those providing services were everywhere. Signposts were at every junction in the tent city helping the new residents find their homes again. Each tent was numbered and placed on the overall map showing their position on a road map that ran in a grid pattern. Placed at intervals with signage indicating their purpose, all manner of amenities were available. Food sites were the most numerous with all manner of 'cuisines' from liquid energon to the exotic and not so exotic fare that was available in any grocery store, bakery, confectionery, restaurant, take away place and food stand all over the colony. Lines were calm and long for them as well as for the medics who worked in flagged stations.

There were tents where one could watch the news and see what was what and lots of individuals did. They saw the migration on split screens with the sound turned down while on the other, they saw films that helped them understand what the circumstances were now and how they would have homes of their own shortly and entertainments local and imported. Walking through the tent city, a large number of 'guides' who bore the red armband and glyphs identifying themselves answered endless questions, helped endless individuals find endless places and flagged services for crises that came up. They all had other jobs but had taken leave to serve their special function in the calamity as per the general plan for such events. Only non-essential personnel were held to their normal schedules.

Circle, Knights, Missionaries and many other sects and groups worked with the new refugees helping them to settle in and allay fears and weariness. Groups followed their guides to the tent that would be their home. There was some disappointment and a few grumbles about it not being in a tower like everyone else but that was swiftly quashed by those grateful to be out of the insecurity of space and on ground protected by the Prime and his Autobots. It could have been a much worse situation given that there were over 800,000 individuals finding a home here.

Far in the distance from where they were being housed a huge metro area could seen to be rising. They were told that would be home. It would be their towns and neighborhoods. Their local merchants would take care of them there. Christmas Surprise would be seen in its future decorations. An entire metropolitan area would grow up all at once and in it would begin new businesses, new possibilities, and new families. There would be the usual problems that came with such places but given the catastrophe from which they were recovering, it would be surprisingly small change.

The buzz of movement and work undertaken here would continue on until the last group came. They would settle in, then things would moderate. It would, however. be crowded everywhere in the colony as the tens of thousands in the tent city began to venture out to explore.

-0-At the Temple of Simfur Restored, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The lines at all four of the entrance gates of the facility were huge and long. Everyone waited patiently for the chance to pay their respects to the AllSpark. It was processor blowing to see the Temple and most of them believed it to be a facsimile of the holiest site of all for their culture and species, an homage to the greatness that they once possessed. Then they found out that it was actually real, that Primus and the Pantheon not only restored all of the major relics to the colony here but that they visited. Then they found out that the Festival of Primus was about a decaorn away and it changed everything. For the first time in vorns, eons of vorns, bots relaxed from fear. If the Pantheon came here then it was safe.

Gravitas stood by the Well and helped the pilgrims with their children and their own selves as they offered up prayers of thanks and gratitude. Children were held up for the AllSpark. A reverent silence was given in the presence of the Well. The Matrix Flame was quietly praised along with the incredible attention to the Temple in its reconstruction. Those who knew Lauren, Sela, Chevron and Chrome were overcome with pleasure that they survived, they and the other 37 priests who were busy helping those who waited, giving treats, offering them solace for their tales and torments as well as explaining the Temple schedule for Festival.

It was happy and light, the energy around the Temple. as those who walked in were met by those walking out. It was beyond hope that such a thing would ever be possible again. Some told of watching the Decepticons bombard the Temple for target practice once the relics were discovered to be gone. It was still as painful for them to tell as it was to watch so long ago.

As happy and crowded as it was there, so it was also at the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea on the hillside overlooking the colony. Streams of members walked up the winding road to pay their respects there and to find out the schedule of events and opportunities to study. Many of them were from Tetrahex and others were students, scholars who worked with the manuscripts or devout believers. There were rituals to observe, children to initiate, scholarly positions to be taken up again and conversations in the manner of the Monastery as their practice to jump start. It was the practice of their 'services' to gather together and discuss the meaning of their existence, the meaning of the texts and how to live according to their precepts. Soon the place would have groups gathering at their appointed times with texts to discuss, ideas and suppositions to test in group discussion and out of such things would come wisdom.

Children would come here to learn about the Guiding Hand and the history of their sect. Elders would come for company, quiet meditation and study and to be guides for those who came to see what this place was. Many would work jobs, then come here to work at the Monastery, keeping it clean, cataloging the mountains of information and relics that were being delivered here as a safe repository and other necessary things.

It had been a very long time since the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea had been filled with groups sitting in the various alcoves and seating areas discussing great and important ideas and philosophies. But here it would begin again. Laboring in the scriptoriums, parsing out the meaning of greatness contained in the scripts, scrolls, databases and books that contained the wisdom and story of their pantheon, Cyclonus would work equally as hard. He would preside over the vast structure as the Master of the Sect, live with other scholars in the austere quarters supplied to those so inclined and feel in his spark great freedom and happiness. He was immersed in the best memories of his life, that of his devout youth in his hometown, Upper Tetrahex. In the lively confines of this, his favorite place ever, it would once more live. It was life-affirming for him, this devoted son of Cybertron.

-0-Early morning

Springer and Drift rode into the Autobot City Stables after going out on horseback to see how things were transpiring. It was going pretty well. There had been arrests for fighting, drunkenness and a few scores that erupted from individuals who were reunited from 'the old neighborhood'. There would be a long Magistrate's Court which probably would take a few orns to clear. Maybe a few in the cooler would be enough to wise up the hot helms.

They dismounted, then removed the saddle and tackle from their horses. Feeding them, rubbing them down more for the pleasure the sensations of the touch itself gave the big animals than for any other purpose, they let the two horses loose in the paddock to run amok with the huge remuda that numbered 6,621 horses at last count. It was a good thing that horses not only knew their own family member 'owners' by sight as pledged sparks but they were also 'branded' with an Autobrand that bore their number, name, and family if owned privately. Those with special functions like the horses used by the police, those used by therapists and those who were especially suited for such things as the Autobot Scouts, something all of the Prime/Ironhide family horses were slated for, they also had that noted on their tats. It was easier to retrieve them from the vast enclosure where they lived and ran between activities if they were tagged with this information.

Walking past the staff room, they waved, then transformed heading toward Day/Night Watch Station #6 in town to find out how things went while they were gone. As they drove onward they received word to meet up with the Fam at Diner At the Corner for breakfast. They RSVP'd back and continued onward toward the main station of the Day and Night Watch of Mars.

-0-Bureau of Refugees, Immigration, and Statistics, Autobot City Data Information Center, Metroplex Administration Plaza, Level Three-BG (below ground), Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Artur worked on the massive influx of data routing it through the massive banks of computers that filled the space all around his desk. He was plugged into all of the input banks as he sorted. It was going well and the databases would be bulging with information to match up families, find names of those to flag as still missing, statistics on every possible thing imaginable and the like. He was nearly done for the three orn shift he pulled without relief. Someone else was going to take his place, his younger brother who was also an 'enhanced model, informational' which was what the 'Powers-that-be' back in the orn had reduced both of them into. He was 'essential equipment' with a 'highly functional form' and thus 'specialist-ranked', so they earned privileges that no one else could by virtue of his family's ability to give them both a very enhanced protoform.

He could manage zillions of bits of data all at once, organize and make it work fast, efficiently and without error. He was one of the two masters of the data realm on Mars, his younger brother and himself. He was glad to see relief come as he watched his brother sit down at his own desk and begin to plug in. "How is it out there, Tab?"

"Busy, Artur," Tabulation or 'Tab' replied. "Ada is holding breakfast for you. Atar is heading for home too. You might drop by and eat with them. Where's Willa?"

Artur who was now in a pre-bond with Willa, Sensei of the Dai Atlas Dojo grinned. "She's going to wait for me at Metro Station #4 in Bern. We'll go. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Anything I should know before you switch over?" Tab asked.

"No. It's going smoothly," Artur replied. "Ready on my go." He paused as the moment approached, then nodded. "Go."

Tab pulled in and began to parse the information. He grinned at his brother as he gathered up, then walked out with a light step. It would go at this pace for four more orns before all the data was in. Then it would be up to data masters like Artur and Tab to route, file, sort and collate it to the best places possible for access. They would do that around their efforts with Smoke, a clandestine group protecting the colony even as they protected the vast network of the Circle of Light, Knights of Cybertron and The Network out in the Diaspora. Smoke was the Resistance's intel and black ops arm.

-0-Docker

She walked into The Bakery of Metroplex to get the morning haul of sweet rolls and breakfast buns. She always arose early while the others recharged. Heading out as boldly as she lived, Docker of Iacon made her way to the neighborhood bakery to get breakfast for the four of them. She always picked up a couple of things for any stray children that wandered in like they tended to do unless things were rushed in the mornings.

The sun was appearing over the arched horizon throwing shadows long and wide over the city as around her crowds moved here and there. Refugees with that 'refugee look' surged around her as they took in something that they never expected to see again, an authentic Cybertronian urban experience. She entered through the crowd and walked to the bakery joining a line that was formed there. She nodded and smiled to the early morning locals who routinely showed up there every morning like her. Among them were lots of new ones.

"When you get up there, Ada, you can get what you want," a younger mech was explaining to one of several older ones, mechs that needed refurbished armor and paint. "I will show you. You point and I'll tell them."

"We would be arrested for just going inside back on Cybertron," a quiet appearing mech said. "I find this hard to believe yet here we are."

"Wait until you get your new home. The construction crews work so fast and they do amazing work. One time I heard a couple of them talking and they said they build the new construction like they were making it for their grand genitors," the younger mech said.

"It will be nice. The camp is sort of noisy," another said, then paused. "Don't get me wrong. I'm so grateful. I just … I can't remember last when it was quiet."

"You can take your time finding something to do. I think it might be good to take some time off, Atar," the young mech said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Docker said. They turned to her. "My grandson is the CMO of this planet and the Army. He said that you need to unwind and find yourself here first. We can do everything until you feel better. Someone did it for me. Let us do it for you. It was awful what happened to you. Let yourself unwind. Live in your apartment. Recharge in your own berth in your own room."

"What are the apartments like? I saw the pictures but I find it hard to believe," the quiet mech said.

"I'm going to take you to my apartment when we get something good to eat, Atar," the younger mech said. "You can see what yours will be like and you can rest there during the orn when both of us are working," he said as another youngish mech nodded in agreement.

"You will get your own home. It will be beautiful and up there in the sky like the high castes had. It will have comforts, rooms, all manner of things to make your life easy and well. What you see at your son's home will be what you will get yourself soon enough. My grandson says this is so," Docker said.

They looked at the spunky little elder femme, then nodded. "I'm so glad to be here. I'm so tired of running," the quiet mech said. "We were in the last group through, the group that came here with the Prime."

"We were waiting on the ground for you, Abba," the other young mech said. "We knew you were coming. When we get through here we can take you home and then we can go back to the tent where you live to see about moving you in with us, all of you. I don't want you out there when you don't feel good yet."

"Go with them. My grandson took care of us. It's okay. You're safe here," Docker said as others nodded in the group waiting their turn.

"We're going home soon and you can both recharge in my berth. You can have all the quiet you need," the youngster said. They were next, so they stepped forward pausing before a heavily laden long series of cases filled with wonderful things. It was deja vu to watch the couple pick out good things for their breakfast while glancing all around watching for trouble to find them. The difference with Docker who did the same thing herself was she was ready to kick the slag out of anyone who decided she couldn't choose good things for her bond and the others. These poor tired mechs looked like they were going to fall apart. She watched them as they got their order, then told the younger mechs to contact Jarro's mental health department. They agreed with gratitude, then walked out slowly through the crowds.

When it was Docker's turn she chose something new this time for her family's meal. She chose pastries stuffed with 'eggs, cheese and ham' and sweet rolls with white frosting. Taking a small bag of 'coffee beans', she left with thanks and a smile to go back through the crowds and get food ready for her little family in their comfortable homey apartment down the hallway from Ratchet and Ravel's homes. The smell of 'coffee' brewing, coffee from freshly 'ground beans' would be enough to bring Ratchet, Chan and Corr out of their berth rooms with grins and good appetites.

-0-Day and Night Watch Substation #6, temporary HQ of Security on-world, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I'm so glad you two are back," Maxi said as she hugged Drift and Springer. "Go in and sit. I'll be right there."

The two big mechs obeying the 'work wife' walked into Springer's office with grins, then sat. On the desk before him were ungodly racks of datapads and wafers, all of them filled to the brim with work and information that needed attention especially since a lot of it would be needed in court. Maxi walked in with donuts and 'coffee', then set them on the desk. Handing them out, she pulled a datapad out of the rack. She began to summarize the contents, add it to the trend matrix on the monitor nearby which she switched on, a matrix used to track wrong-doing for patterns, then showed both where to sign. It would go on until she cleared the desk.

Drift who sat holding his coffee and donut, watching mesmerized by Maxi's incredible precision and efficiency glanced at an equally amazed Springer. "She deserves a raise."

Springer grinned, then looked at Maxi who was at the data station nearby slotting in the pads, downloading what they had, then wiping them for future use by the officers, detectives and techs that put the information there in the first place. She would stow them in the bins over a file cabinet near the database interface that was around the corner from the office where the officers got them for use. "She deserves my job."

Maxi turned to them when she stowed the last now wiped datapad. She grinned. "I wouldn't take your job."

They laughed loudly, then Maxi picked up their cups and plates. "More?"

"We're eating with the family at The Diner On the Corner in a moment thanks to you. I have nightmares about this stuff, Maxi. I'm yours to command," Springer said with a grin.

Maxi grinned back. "I know," she said, then walked out with the dishes, the laughter of her bosses following her.

Drift smirked at Springer. "I could almost be tempted to chase femmes because of her."

"She fights, she does the paperwork, she makes us both look good. What more can a mech ask for?" Springer said.

"Nothing," Drift said as they kicked back for a moment. Shortly, they would go to The Diner On The Corner and catch up on the fun.

-0-Up there

Everyone was running around as Ironhide and Ratchet organized the excursion. The dreads were helping the babies get into onesies, mittens, and hats. It was hilarious and noisy.

"You do this, Genesis," Hero offered helpfully as she assisted Prowler to put his feet into the right legs of the My Little Pony onesie complete with ears, tail, and mane that he himself had picked out to wear. That it belonged to Orion and was a bit big didn't matter.

Hero herself wore a onsie that looked like overalls and a lumberjack shirt. Her little hat was a lumberjack hat and her little black work gloves were attached to the sleeves of her suit. She smiled at Prowler and Prowler smiled at all of them. She looked up. "Can we go in your hold, Genesis?"

Genesis smiled at the unexpected request and nodded his helm. "Sure," he said with pleased surprise.

She smiled back, then taking Prowler's servo began to walk to their berth rooms. "We'll be right back. We need to get our stuff."

Genesis watched them go, then turned to Ratchet and Ironhide who had bagged their infants and were watching Genesis with a grin. "What stuff?" he asked.

"I won't ruin the surprise," Ironhide said as the infants began to return. They had their stuff.

"Here, Genesis. Here's our stuff," Hero said with a huge smile.

Two teddy bears, both tiny.

A little case filled with innumerable tiny cars.

A container of sidewalk chalk, for drawing.

An art bag filled with glitter, paper, scissors and other art supplies.

Two big bean bags for relaxing on.

A bag filled with books and games that told stories.

A bag filled with games and color books. The pen sets that came with them were in the art bag.

Last and not least, a little red wagon to carry everything in.

Like that.

-0-TBC 7-3-16 **edited 7-4-16**

NOTES

Everything about Cyclonus being incredibly devout in his sect, the Clavis Aurea is canon. He loves to sing and sings with the accent of someone from Upper Tetrahex. Canon also. (ESL: Canon is anything that is either part of official stuff or has appeared in print or film. It is okayed by the 'owners' and that includes same gender affections, kissing, religious things of all manner, Liege Maximo's alt format being a femme and Ironhide's pug face.) :D,

Chromia will be coming back shortly. It will take time and persuasion by the Mistress of Flame to get her group ready to leave and given the influx lately, that will be a good thing. However, Chromia wouldn't miss camping out for the world. ;)

By the way, there is a grammar and spell check that shames most programs called Grammarly that I had added to my firefox that catches everything. Just so you might want to know. :D:D:D I need all the help I can get. :D


	199. Chapter 199

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 199)

-0-The Diner At The Corner, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, breakfast time in the morning

They gathered together, Prime and his, Ironhide and Ratchet along with theirs. There were also a lot of the 'usuals' as well including Metroplex and Fort Max for the first time who had come along to see what this really was like. There were a lot of civilians out walking around even though it was a bit early but that had been true all night. Most of them were living in Little Iacon. So were the many who were living in regular housing. They were so overcome with the idea of residing in luxury or what appeared to them as unspeakable riches that they often stayed close to home for the first few orns. Some of them actually left for a few moments, then came quickly back to see if they still lived there or whether they were tossed into the street. It would take some time to realize that this was indeed the way things were going to go.

Wreckers and others from the crowd that usually ended up wherever Prime and Ironhide's crews landed filtered in, taking seats, pushing tables together or sitting at the counter nearby that snaked along the whole length of the huge building. Children were brought out and passed onward to grand genitors, friends, and other relatives. Orders were given as others continued to come, each asking for the breakfasts that the diner was becoming famous for. They were big, varied between new and traditional food items and tasty.

"This is nice, Ada. I like going to restaurants," Genesis said as he held Miracle on his arm. The baby smiled at him as he chewed on a spoon. Genesis grinned back. "You're cute."

"He's a Primal infant," Ratchet said, then nodded to two little girls sitting on the edge of the table in front of their amma, Miler. "So are those two, Sojourner and Solus."

The big kids which now included the titan boys who had just arrived in the colony with Ty and his bonds, then headed over for breakfast looked at them with surprise. "The first then?" Quadrus asked.

Ratchet nodded. "The first. We're still ahead in the infant arms race, though. Prowl doesn't want stretch marks."

Prowl paused from kissing his little brother, Prima, then looked at Ratchet with a cool gaze. "You're insane."

"I'm still ahead," Ratchet said. He grinned. "We have three new older infants and these six?" he said pointing out where the titan kids sat. "They're temporarily permanently ours too. They just live with Ty and his family. They are however ours. **Ha-ha, Prowl!** "

Prowl stared at the kids who grinned, Clipper and Dangerous who grinned more broadly, then Ty who smiled. "Least we could do," Ty said to great laughter. "If the infants want genitors and siblings, we don't mind. However, given how big they are along with the other three, nine that size in one domicile is too much. They live with us and we share. Big frames share well."

"I agree," Ironhide said with a chuckle. "Feel free to keep a few back in reserve. No sense sharing everything at once."

Fireball grinned, then leaned against Ironhide. "He's kidding."

Huge laughter greeted that as the twins, Bluestreak, and the babies wandered in. They sat down, then glanced around. "What did we miss?"

Snickering went around the room including others not with their huge party, then Ratchet leaned forward to stare down the row. "You have to take the new infants in hand today. I want them to see the possibilities for the younger set. Remember, they don't need to be corrupted here. It's bad enough on the front lines but here?" Ratchet gave them a pointed expression. "Ironhide and I will be doing grocery shopping and other necessaries."

"Necessaries? **What** necessaries? I know about the grub. What other infernal slag do you have me doing as well?" he asked as he leaned forward and stared down the line.

"Whatever I tell you, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Ironhide grinned, then nodded. "Well, that's more like it."

Laughter, comments about felines and catcalls were handed out along with arriving food. Huge platters of all manner of things were set down before each of them and everyone with a child commenced to feed them too from their plates. Soon the sound of eating trumped every other as they dug in. Ratchet looked around the tables and the room. "Camping is coming up right after the Festival, that is … if nothing happens to frag things up."

"Festival is so wonderful, Sonny," Ravel said as he spooned food into Prowler's pie hole. He was standing on the table in a My Little Pony onsie with a tiny teddy bear in his tiny servo. His little chevron glowed with delight as he slowly walked from one to the next, opening his mouth wide for each. "Will we break the fast at home or what?"

Prowl glanced at Prime, then Ratchet. "Our house as usual, right?"

Ratchet nodded. "We can bring things and there's usually a crowd of slaggers there too. We can divide it up again."

Prowl nodded. "I'll send the memos."

Food commenced again, then Ratchet looked at Springer, Drift, Bumblebee, First Aid, Smokey and Hot Rod who sat at a table over. "Are you coming camping too?"

Everyone in the room said they were coming as the buzz filled the air.

"Make sure you invite Cliffjumper," Sunstreaker said with a smirk. "Bee and First Aid might want to have a threesome again. I heartily recommend it."

Groans and agreement filled the air.

"We're celebrating the human's holiday. They'll come too. Wheeljack and Perceptor are making an electronic dome for them with permeable barriers," Ratchet said. "That way they can come and relax inside the dome without gear if necessary."

"Sounds interesting. I suppose it's sort of a more permanent projection of what Trailbreaker can do," Devcon said as he turned in his chair toward Ratchet. Smokescreen who was chatting up Kup and Hercy sat beside Dev.

"I don't know. I'd think so. It also has the capacity to synthesize atmosphere. I don't know half the time what those two manage to do," Ratchet said.

"Will they bring fireworks like last time?" Drift asked with a grin. "I'll alert Inferno."

Laughter greeted that.

"I want you to know that you have to bring food too. We can pool it and even coordinate but bring some. Try to follow my example," Ratchet said with a grin. "Prowl who cheats with a caterer hasn't got a slagging clue what camping is supposed to be like."

It took a moment to access the internet and other databases to get what 'camping is supposed to be like' before the slag began to fly …

"Who's going to bring the grill?" -Drift

"We all can actually." -First Aid trying out a joke. There was huge appreciative laughter at his effort

"Smores. Don't forget the smores. Seeing Prime put one in his mouth when it was still burning was classic." -Smokey getting grins from his Amma and Appa and a slightly miffed frown from Prowl. Prime who was blotto at the time had no memories but it amused him to be the butt of the joke.

Not.

"I do not recall that." -Prime pulling rank. Slag was measured out in response

"My food will be as magnificent as before. I, Prowl, will once again show my culinar-" That was as far as he got before he was buried in scorn and laughter.

"You cheat, Prowl. Admit it," Kup said with a grin. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about because you can't follow the rules and have the food catered."

Prowl turned lazer-like scorn on the old coot nemesis of his dreams. "You assume that I would stoop that low."

" **YOU WOULD!"** -everyone including three waiters and the cook at the grill

"Slaggers. I will prepare it with these two servos," Prowl said raising his hands. "It will be epic."

"It was good, Ada," Spirit said sweetly. "I liked it. Did you really make it? I thought you said it came from The Catering Place."

Out of the mouths of babes.

Even Prowl smirked at that remark.

"I'll bring beans and wienies. Warrior food," Hercy said.

Fireball glanced at him. "Atar told us 'tatoes and prime rib was warrior food too."

"He's right," Kup said. "'Tatoes are the nectar of the gods."

"You like them too, Aba?" Genesis asked.

"I do," Hercy said. "A fighting mech's dinner, that combination."

"With orbs and pats of golden perfection," Fireball said innocently as he nodded in agreement.

Ironhide grinned. "There's vocabulary at my house you have to be adopted to learn."

Hoo-haw greeted that remark as they continued to eat their meal. Prime glanced at Springer and Drift. "What's the word on security, especially at Little Iacon?"

"Rather good. But there are groups that don't get along. Some of them are from the same neighborhoods or have old grudges. We've flagged a bunch of them for concerns. Hauser is going to begin gang interventions because some of those who are here are starting to draw in younger relatives or siblings. We don't want them to continue so he's going to be organizing counter gang measures," Springer said.

Chat continued, then Metroplex turned to grin at Prime. "I am looking forward to the Prime 1 Players meeting on the field of battle after Festival, Prime. We have been working to create miniatures worthy of such an event."

"Slag," Ratchet said with a grin. "New rule. Someone tell Vinn. No slagging the medics or firefighters. The aft we save might be your own."

"You know Wheeljack will mine the entire scene. By the way," Sunstreaker said turning to find Jetta in the room. "I hear the size of it will be double, there's going to be more forts including a fortified airfield for the Seekers and underground stuff. Any truth to that?"

Jetta who was sitting with Arcee, Mack and his bond, Ultra Magnus and half a dozen others grinned. "It will be about half a square mile wide. We had to do that because apparently, the Seekers are going to fly this time. I envision scenarios rather reminiscent of King Kong swatting down planes. Or not."

Laughter.

"Tell me, Magnus," Prime asked. "How much have you beefed up your player?"

Magnus grinned slightly as he leaned over to spy Prime. "I believe he can take on the actual Megatron and defeat him."

Huge laughter.

"I'm coming as Godzilla's younger and more beautiful sister," Arcee said with a grin. "I'm also going to be experimenting with wings."

"Oh slag," Ironhide said. "What about forts? I put in for mine with Vinn and I saw that you had, Magnus. Elita has a fort. Prime. Who else?"

"The little old mechs are coming and want a mobile fort. I don't know what that means but it's going to be epic," Jetta said. "The Dinobots will be mobile. There will be an aid station and I saw the model for the Temple. That model is epic. The senior priests will be playing. I also heard that Cyclonus and the Monastery will have a fort."

"Oh, slag. We can finally finish it now," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Like last time, Atar?" Arcee asked with a grin. "I hear that Lennox has your helm and all the rest of us on a shelf in the N.E.S.T. HQ. I heard it had a gaping hole in place of a face."

"That might be an improvement. Why not road test that look on the next sparkling, Ada?" Sideswipe said before getting kicked under the table.

"I hear that the humans are going to be players too," Jetta said to universal interest. Everyone would have a chance to slag the soldiers. It didn't get better than that. "Don't tell anyone but so are the femmes. Even Judy Witwicky, Barbara Morshower, and the others. They haven't even told their spouses so don't say a word."

Everyone considered that terrific. At least one group of punters would be eliminated right away.

"Ada? Can we play too?" Sunspot asked.

"We'll take it under advisement, son," Ratchet said. "Maybe your big brothers can do that with you. You can show them your cars when the Library is finished using them for display."

Conversation continued and so did the peace. For now.

-0-TBC 7-4-16 **edited 7-5-16**


	200. Chapter 200

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 200) This is the fifth (5th) time we have reached part 200. :D:D:D:D:D:D

-0-On the street following breakfast

They walked along heading for Tyger Pax and the fun and games available there. They had finished breakfast, then drifted out with the Twins. All six of the titan and the three dread kids walked along the street to the metro station down by Temple. Everyone else headed out leaving the four smallest kids with Genesis. They were playing with the toys Prowler and Hero brought inside his hold once more. The adults dispersed with some of the others, Arcee and Magnus walking out with the four older younger kids. Sunspot skipped along with a grinning Arcee and Elita who were heading for The Sports Center with him and the little mechs, Prime's included for some quality time. Magnus would stay a little bit, then head back to the office with Jetta.

The big kids entered the station, waited for a train, then headed out. Standing and sitting in the car, they watched others, chatted together and got off with the twins. Blue and his three kids were with Miler planning for camping and their war game later on. Miler and Venture were locked and loaded, and thus were getting 'warrior lessons' from Bluestreak and Prowl. Everyone else was heading for the Ops Center for a check in, word from Chromia about Caminus and then Ironhide's man cave to shoot the shit, a few racks of billiards and try to get advanced intel on the war game battlefield coming up after Festival. One couldn't have too much intel when you were running tiny (to them) robots on the game field.

-0-At N.E.S.T. HQ, in a rec room corner

"Then they showed me the schematics. The bots will be our actual size but they're faster, stronger, and tougher. We can jump higher and pack a harder wallop," Lennox said to his team, Epps, Graham, Brooks-Spencer, Fig Figueroa as well as John Fulton, Andrew Settles and Glenn Morshower who were on a split screen monitor with the sound turned down a bit. Everyone was stoked.

"Now … let's figure out the chain of command," Morshower said with a grin.

Everyone laughed. Especially Morshower.

-0-At the Resort, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I think that's a great color and style. We need to be seen and functional but that doesn't mean we can't be attractive," Clarice said as the women in the 'Dames Division' as they called themselves nodded in agreement. Jessie, Molly, Devon, Clarise and Aisha of the famous Autobot Soldier Femmes along with Lilly Bolger-Settles, Judy Witwicky, Judy Fulton and Barbara Morshower on monitors, Mikaela Banes, a thrilled Sheila Conroy, a newly joined Olivia Bowers and Mama Figueroa were part of the group they called The Frying Pan Brigade. They had that flash put on the shoulder apparel of their human-size robot avatars.

"I don't know about you but this is going to be weird," Judy Witwicky said with a grin. "Wait until Ron sees this."

They all laughed. "Wait until **my** husband sees this," Barbara Morshower replied. "We have to last ten minutes longer than the boys."

"This is going to give perspective to the people on Earth when they see our little bots running around with the others," Barbara Fulton said as the others nodded.

 **"I CAN'T WAIT!** I will be there in a week so we can go out into the desert and practice. Make sure you get one of their techs to come, Jessie. I don't want to shoot my face off. I've been practicing with 'A Call To Duty'," Barbara Morshower said as they all laughed loudly. She grinned. "Remember. Don't tell the boys."

No one would.

-0-On a road inside Little Iacon

The argument had begun generations ago, two groups in the same town who hated each other. It was debatable that the actual spark that lit their eternal flame could even be produced from memory but it still burned, the anger. They were at the point of fists when Day Watch arrived led by Chief of Detectives Hauser who were there to look at possible gang graffiti. He stepped forward between them, then shoved the two who were ready to slag it out apart. "Enough. No fighting allowed."

The two sides glowered at Hauser and his men, then one nodded as he glared at his opponent. "Fair enough, officer. Thanks. You can go now. We're fine."

The other mech shooting daggers at the first nodded in agreement. "Sure. We're fine. Thanks."

Hauser rolled his optics, then pulled his taser. "It's over alright. You two are coming with us. The rest of you disperse or I'll call in reinforcements and take you all."

"What did **we** do?" the first loudmouth asked in surprise.

"You're disturbing the peace," Hauser said as he turned to face the two more directly. All around him were civilians, some of them obviously angrily supporting one or the other of the group. "I would tell you now that if the rest of you don't disperse you'll be arrested."

"You don't have enough here to do that and if we decide they stay, you'll never find them in this camp," a big mech said as he stepped from the crowd. Others nodded and milled closer.

"It's your choice," Hauser said as the police with him turned to face the gathering mob. "Just understand something, slaggers. We're under modified martial law. I can arrest and hold you until the Prime has time to hear you even if that means forever. If you cause civil unrest you face a Primal Hearing under modified martial law. That makes this federal, not local. Who wants to face Optimus Prime for being an aft? Anyone?"

The crowd became quiet, then several stepped back. It was tense, then someone threw something. It hit Hauser in the helm and he staggered. When he did the place went up in flames.

-0-The Twins and the big kids

They heard the squeal because the twins were always tuned into the police and emergency bands. Hopping off at the Mausoleum station, the group burned rubber toward Little Iacon, the kids running along so swiftly they nearly beat the twins. Apparently, they had no grounder alt mode yet. Reaching it, they plowed through the crowds with more Day Watch police following them. Ahead of them was a melee. Somewhere in the middle of it were several policemen and Hauser overwhelmed with the mass of individuals that wanted a piece of them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came to the plan instantly, then deployed the big kids around the churning mass swiftly and with specific orders.

Hauser tazed a slagger, then went down under two really big mechs. The others were overpowered as the pent up emotional debris of a zillion scary nights on the run came home to roost. Stepping through the watching crowd, pushing them back … the twins with pent up battle lust and the other nine with a gentleness their frame was famous for … emerged around the melee and halted.

Sunstreaker caught a mech and tossed him over his shoulder into the gathered spectators watching. Part of the crowd sagged and fell under him. Sideswipe considered the mess, then pulled his blaster. Raising his arm, he fired a round into the sky. Everyone froze, then Sideswipe pointed it at the snout end of the biggest slagger in the fight. "Call them all off or I **will** ventilate your helm."

No one moved, then Sunstreaker signaled internally to the big kids. Nine huge titanic youngsters pulled their swords. They flashed them through a simple swirl of motion, then held them forward, their optics and posture assuming a battle pose. "We are yours to command," Quadrus said with a slightly metallic tang, the one everyone there including the gathered civilians knew that titanic frames defaulted to when entering combat. Because they did, everyone crept back a step.

Rising from the bottom of the pile, Hauser and three police officers staggered up. Glancing around in fury, Hauser turned to Sideswipe. "Don't let any of this crowd or these idiots leave. I want them all rounded up. **MAYBE** **IF WE MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF THIS GROUP, WE WON'T HAVE RIOTS ALL OVER THE PLACE! ARREST THEM!"** Hauser exclaimed as the rest of the police finally made it through the crowd.

The big kids stepped back and blocked the path of escape for those who had gathered. They were culled of bad actors and the cuffed led away to the Courthouse jail where they would be booked, given representation and held for Prime to adjudicate, such was the level of their offense.

Hauser rubbed his helm, then turned to the Twins. "Thanks. Who are these mechs?" he asked as the kids moved to gather around the three.

"These are our new brothers," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. "You know Ironhide and Ratchet. They can't leave each other alone. Unfortunately."

Gagging and choking sounds ensued as the big kids grinned at the half understood conversation, such were their sheltered lives. Sunstreaker introduced them. "This is Quasar, Genesis and Fireball. They live with Ironhide and Ratchet and they're three of our six dreadnoughts. These kids live with Ty and his bonds but claim Ironhide and Ratchet as genitors. This is Quadrus, Lumi, Verilus, Tru, Santee, and Saber. We were headed for the dojo when we caught the squeal."

Hauser nodded. "I'll send the report to Optimus himself and you might have yourself available for the Primal Hearing. Thank you, all of you."

"No problem," Sideswipe said with a grin. He looked at the nine kids. "Nice work. You scared me too."

Quadrus grinned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sunstreaker said as the miscreants began to be led away. "You got this?"

"We do," Hauser said as several of the police with him and some of the Home Guard security that were in the camp nodded.

"Come on," Sunstreaker said as he turned to walk down the path that led out of the massive tent city. "There's mechs and femmes to meet yet."

The big kids nodded to Hauser, Fireball asking him again if he was alright, then they followed the twins out. Sitting in a carry hold inside Fireball, four little infants played on oblivious to the disaster that nearly happened around them.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl rose from the desk after briefing Prime, Blackjack, Ironhide, Raptor, Hard Drive and Delphi of the overall situation. Caminus wasn't ready to leave. They had a raging debate going on in the Forgefire Parliament so Chromia was heading back for now. The timeline in place for a return to the possibility of retrieving them would be after the Festival. Invitations for the leadership of Caminus to come to the Festival as guests of the Prime and Autobot Nation were extended and accepted.

It had been reported through the Reconstruction Committee of Cybertron that four square miles of Iacon, six of Praxus not counting open spaces and parks, three each of Polyhex, Altihex and Capital City had been rebuilt with bigger and better towers that allowed several millions of individuals to move into dwellings that were finished and ready for them. Construction was spreading out. 56 mid-sized towns were nearly reconstructed with 110 smaller ones at or near completion as well. Dozens and dozens of small villages, waysides and rural areas were up and running, their simpler needs easy to meet with the consolidated construction techniques of roving teams hitting areas that were less complex in their rebuilding requirements.

There were reports about the migration, about the numbers, types and indications of their well-being that pointed to a good assimilation group. Apparently, sending images, pep talks, individuals and supplies to these groups was a good thing. The groups working with them from the start were to be commended as well. The Circle, Knights and Missionaries along with Autobots and others who were with them did yeoman work to get the group here and in relatively good condition. Dai Atlas and Star Saber along with a number of their senior staff including those on Cybertron would be in for Festival and that was going to be applauded when they did.

That was when the report came in about the riot.

"Frag." Prowl glanced at Prime. "We had a riot in the camp. It was contained. The miscreants are heading for the Courthouse jail. By the circumstances, this is a Primal Hearing."

Prime nodded. "Have them get representation, then schedule it for as soon as possible as it can be. I do not want them to sit there and wait. The sooner this is nipped in the bud, the better."

Prowl nodded. Hard Drive grinned. "Too bad we can't add them to the Caste Court schedule."

"When will that stellar event happen?" Prime asked with a slight smirk.

"Immediately. Sooner, the better," Raptor said. "If they see that high caste slaggers don't get squat, maybe it'll cool off the rest. I am personally looking forward to it mightily. Please note my impartiality."

Delphi grinned. "You just want to sit there like an elder and look good."

"I do look good don't I," Raptor replied.

Everyone laughed, then Prowl turned to them. "Barron replied. He can schedule the hearing tentatively for tomorrow around noon. It depends on their attorneys. He's not against getting this going. Nothing is worse than creating an impression of oppression he says than by holding on to them past the point of decency."

"Agreed. What does the schedule look like then?" Prime asked.

"We were going to have a committee meeting to catch up but that can hold. You were going to Little Iacon which can still be done around a hearing. There were mountains of office work and the daily review of Cybertron and the outlying bases. Planning commissions and other meetings about the services and all are on the list. All of that can be held," Prowl said.

"Good. Especially the office work," Prime said with a slight grin. "Please keep me in touch with Barron. Right now, I want to go prepare a broadcast to be put into rotation in The Hourly News so that everyone can know my resolve about violence."

Prowl nodded, then watched as Prime walked out with Raptor, Blackjack and Delphi. He looked at Ironhide. "You going?"

"Yep," Ironhide said with a grin. "See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya." Ironhide turned to go as Prowl regarded him. "Who wouldn't want to be me, slagger?" he whispered softly, then turned to go to work with a grin on his handsome face.

-0-The Hourly News, everywhere

"The Bureau of Refugees has opened their main database now that it's completely updated with the migration's vital statistics and images. Anyone who finds a relation or friend may seek a reunification through the interface board. Fill the form to be found there as completely as you can. Then it will be sent to the individual in question. If the information matches, then they will contact you themselves. It is always their right and obligation to do so or not. Right now, the population of the colony with the influx of 2,237,418 new refugees stands at 14,999,566 individuals. Given the number of sparked individuals along that count, we will exceed 15,000,000 in less than a decaorn. It should be noted that another migration follows them and it stands at present count at 3,111,356 individuals. Once they are here, our overall population will become 18,310,922+ individuals. We will have effectively enlarged our colonial population by one-third.

"Jacx discussed the situation with Colonial Manager Ultra Magnus as well as City Engineer and Planner, Jetta of Iacon."

The scene switched to the construction at the new major urban center that was not just being constructed for the residents of Little Iacon but for the new group coming and theoretically for more behind it after a massive redesign some time back. Jacx and the two were standing on a mound of dirt while cranes raised steel beams upward to the jagged skyline above them. "Gentlemen, tell me about this. Tell me the timelines for the new arrivals to live here and what kind of future migrations can be sheltered when they arrive?"

"We planned this one a bit differently because of the proximity of the two latest influxes of refugees. This city is designed in a large circle with the different mass habitation/business areas around the edges at intervals and one bigger one in the middle. This will entail six large cities arrayed around the middle interconnected by highway not only to each other but to the colony beyond. We have marked off a huge area for this, our most ambition attempt to build Cybertronian-style homes and urban centers for our people. We had to begin planning for this sort of catastrophe to happen where we get a large number of refugees with finite housing available. We have 800,000 plus people living without permanent homes. Though the shelters are excellent, nothing can replace a permanent home," Jetta said.

"We're working triple shifts around the clock. We've gained an incredible number of skilled workers and some of them are also raising up a big manufacturing area for steel and other metallic materials needed for home construction at Industrial Park #5. It will be finished in a decaorn and will be online right after that. When it does our major building material production capacity will nearly double. Given the stresses on our efforts and the great need, we're doing this side-by-side. Jetta and the planning commission that we co-chair are going to revamp our industrial base as well as all other producers of materials that are needed and used from infant formula bottles to ship building. We're fortunate in our massive skilled worker base and the endless capacity for energy to make whatever we need," Ultra Magnus said as Jetta nodded in agreement. "We would be toast without the energon supply we have."

"We want to keep going to make sure that no one who comes here is homeless very long. This city structure will be so big that it will ensure that we can absorb a lot of individuals before we have to build again. This will take time but we're resolved. We hope that the refugees that are living in Little Iacon understand how much we're working to help them. Given the number of workers and their talents coupled with increased industrial output, we can make this happen. I hope the refugee population can be patient just a little bit longer," Jetta said.

"What is the deadline if any for these habitations coming online, gentlemen?" Jacx asked.

"We are going to be moving refugees into the first finished urban center in two decaorns. We have been helped beyond measure by the arrival of the eight new city-formers. Metroplex and his family saved us again. The first urban area we finish will incorporate every one of the new refugees and we have a deadline of two decaorns to get this ready for homes. It will take a short time more to add fixtures and furniture but it's in sight. The rest of the enormous plan will continue forward and stand ready when completed for any who are coming. We hope greatly that this never happens again, where we're overrun by refugees. It is now the second time. Hopefully, this will be the last," Jetta said as Ultra Magnus nodded.

"We have dozens and dozens of business applications for the new urban center and some of the usual ones, the established centers like the groceries and food businesses are among them. We will also open annex offices for government services, the museum, libraries, art galleries and other groups that support the arts or governmental needs. We also have two school set asides in this new group that won't impact the housing situation. Every urban center we build has a tower set aside for the schools. We have one for sparkling and youngling aged children. If they are opened, all intermediate children will attend the Intermediate Day in Autobot City as usual since they are the smallest school population yet. We will be increasing the Orange Line cars in the Metro to handle transport to and from school and there's an application to add another school transport land option for not only the schools but for tourists and the elderly who might find the metro system difficult due to increased population. All of it is before the planning commission and interested individuals are encouraged to attend the meetings listened in the Community Bulletin Board under Government: Meeting Schedules," Magnus said.

"Come. Tell us what you think. You might find it fun. We do but then we're mental," Jetta said with a grin.

Jacx laughed. "Back to you, Lim-Lee."

Lim-Lee grinned. "Thank you, Jacx. Right now, we have a recorded message by Optimus Prime for general broadcast. It's expected to be broadcast every hour though the orn until tomorrow so that everyone can hear it. This is the message of the Prime."

An emblem of the Primes filled the screen, then Prime's solemn face. "Good afternoon, Autobot City and the Colony of Mars. I am taking a moment to give my deepest appreciation and thanks to the people of this colony who have through the greatness of their sparks and colossal effort brought into our fold and protection over 2.2 million lost citizens of Cybertron. It is beyond my ability to consider just how terrible this process would be without the spark felt help and cooperation of everyone here to make this possible.

"When the first group came they were barely 50. Now they come in the millions. They come damaged, ill, agonized and weary. They come to live here adding their own contributions to the richness of our society. We value everyone, every lost spark and every individual. We hunt for you and help those who do. We work immensely hard for you, to give you the life you deserved on Cybertron but was denied you by artificial and contrived means.

"Today, there was a disturbance in the temporary refugee city that many call Little Iacon. There was the emergence of old grievances brought here by those who have no desire to rebuild a life that is peaceful and forward moving. If you have grievances or losses that deserve attention then I urge you to contact the authorities. There are many waiting to help you, to find a solution to your situation that satisfies your sense of betrayal or hurts. To take this process into your own servos, to bring your grievances, valid or perceived here is to bring down upon you the full force of the law. Instead of solving your own problems, you will bring into your life even more.

"We have had a long experience with those coming here who are still angry, aggrieved, harmed or who believe they have something to prove. We have managed to make a colony that is peaceful, workable and safe. Many are the individuals who come here who have led terrible lives. Many are those who are here who are brittle with the effect of terrible circumstances upon their sparks. Some of them are victims of war, torture, starvation and the destruction of all they possess including their peace of mind and sense of hope. Some of our refugees have been slaves sold at auction, some have seen their children and families killed before their optics and many are traumatized by the belief that no place will ever be safe again.

"Because of this, because we are working to have the society that we want and should have gotten on Cybertron, any actions on the part of individuals who might cause discord or disruption are incredibly dangerous to their well-being and our unity. We are trying to restore not only families, our culture and security but also our sacred unity. Anyone who acts against that acts against the very fabric of our existence as a people.

"We are operating under modified martial law. I could have instituted full martial law but I do not want to have us begin our great journey of unification together with the shadow of what happened to destroy us in our midst. There will be no Clampdown here. But there will be no toleration of violence or those who might decide to even scores from before coming here. It will be dealt with immediately. No one who is here should be afraid that we are going backwards. We are leaning forward against great obstacles and we have created here on this dead world a haven for all who come here. No one will be allowed to break that.

"I am asking you to seek relief for your grievances through the proper channels. We are not Cybertron in the past where there was no help to be had. We are Cybertron now. We are one. We are united. We are together. Thank you. Until all are one." The emblem was back.

It cut to Lim-Lee. "We are going to the Community Bulletin Board for local news, then will return for sports and a weather update." The screen cut to the slowly scrolling Community Bulletin Board. There would be a school registration for refugee children held for the next two orns …

TBC-0-7-5-16 **edited 7-25-16**


	201. Chapter 201

**Chapter 201: Chapter 201**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 201)

-0-At the Dai Atlas Dojo, Tyger Pax, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in the lounge area, all of the mechs that had come there to pass the time, the twins, the big kids and a number of civilians associated with the Circle and Knights. Fireball watched the different mats where Home Guardsmen, police, and civilians of various stripes worked out and learned skills with the certified instructors and the Sensei.

Fireball glanced at Hercy who was holding court there with Kup and a number of young soldiers that now included the nine big kids. "Abba, how do you join the Knights?" he asked Kup.

Kup eyeballed the kid who he really, really liked. "First, you grow up."

Laughter greeted that. Fireball glanced at the twins. "I'm old enough. All of us are, right?"

"Nope." -the twins with grins

"You wanna be a kid for a while. I heard a rumor that a water park is on the books for construction," Sandstorm replied.

"What's a water park?" Roadbuster asked as he paused from sharpening his dagger, a big pastime among the Wreckers apparently.

"Its a place with huge outside swimming pools, sometimes some with waves like the ocean so you can surf. It has huge slides with running water. You sit down in them and slide to the pools where you crash into the water. There's all kinds of water stuff to do," Sandstorm said.

" **WOW! I'D LOVE THAT!"** Lumi replied. He was sitting next to Fireball and they were holding servos. That fact was not lost on the big mechs but its sweetness was so great they said nothing about it.

Everyone was in agreement that they loved the idea and maybe a trip to the Planning Commission when it came up was a good idea. There was nothing like being civic minded when it was fun. The Home Guardians concluded and walked to the door together as Willa walked toward the lounge. Pausing next to Quadrus, she smiled. "Who are these handsome youngsters?"

"These are our new brothers. Ada and Atar went to town and got them on sale," Sideswipe said with a grin. Slag met that. They were introduced as Willa joined them.

"So … tell me how you like the colony?" she asked with a smile.

They did. All at once.

-0-At the grocery store

They stood in the entrance way near the carts as Ratchet perused the family datapad. "Hm. We have a lot of big growing mechs along with the shorties. How about we double everything and see how long it lasts?"

"Where will we store it?" Ironhide asked.

"Come with me," Ratchet said as he led the way back out. They ended up in the appliance section of The Home Store.

"Why are we here, old mech?" Ironhide said as he opened and closed the doors of a huge fridge.

"We need more storage for the slag. How about a big fridge and a food closet. One that's big, decorative and hard to open. The little kids won't get into it."

"Where are ya going to put it?" Ironhide asked.

"We can move the love seat away from the wall by the kitchen and put them there side-by-side. There's plenty of room and if we choose right, they won't look terrible," Ratchet replied as he looked around.

A mech materialized out of thin air, then smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"We want two things that won't look terrible," Ironhide said helpfully before he got the people's elbow in the chassis.

-0-Moments later in The Grocery At The Mall At Metroplex

"That elbow was uncalled for," Ironhide said as he pushed a cart behind Ratchet's.

Ratchet grinned. "Frag you, Ironhide. Next time, stand there and be handsome. I'll do the talking."

" **I, IRONHIDE, CAN BE HANDSOME!"** Ironhide bellowed. Everyone around him startled, then grinned at him as Ratchet walked by with his helm down in shame. Ironhide chuckled as he followed Ratchet toward the refrigerated section of the store.

They paused in front of the 'meat' case that seemed to go on to infinity like every other aisle in the place. There was a lot of things and Ironhide pointed out what he thought was 'good enough for his kids' but actually was good for him, the big kid. They were given double what they usually got and placed it in Ironhide's cart. Thanking everyone after dropping a lot of lunch meat and sliced fancy cheese into the same cart, they moved onward.

"I like cheese."

Ratchet nodded as he searched the store for the next stop.

"I said I like cheese, Ratchet."

Ratchet paused, then looked back. Ironhide had polished off a whole individually sliced and wrapped package of mozzarella. He grinned a big cheese eating grin. Literally. He was also marched back to get more. He did.

They moved onward.

As Ratchet pondered bread, Ironhide pondered crackers. As soon as Ratchet saw the heap of boxes in the cart, he put half of them back. As he did, Ironhide threw every third box into Ratchet's cart. When Ratchet turned to move forward, Ironhide put every fourth box into his own cart as Ratchet put them back on the shelf from his. When they moved forward Ironhide had all his favorites including three cans of different flavored spray cheese.

They paused by the vegetables and as Ratchet began to bag fruit and vegetables to take home Ironhide amused himself by spraying the canned cheese into his pie hole. Another people's elbow to the gut took care of that, though he would be taking home two spray cans instead of three. He watched Ratchet with only a smidge of impatience, then decided to help. Taking a bag, he picked up a huge tomato. It squished in his grip. He glanced around, then buried it deep. Tossing the bag onto the banana pile, he glanced around, hoping no one noticed.

In a security box in the back watching the monitors, three kids sat together taking a break. "He's hilarious."

"I know. He can't for the life of himself pick up a tomato." -second kid

"He sprayed a whole can of cheese into his mouth." -a third

"We need to try that. He does it every time." -first kid

They would get the cheese, take a spray and two of them would like it. One would barf. He would have a cleanup in aisle five.

Moving on …

They walked toward the dairy aisle, then paused a moment to enjoy the splendor.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get over the view, Ironhide."

"I hear ya," he said. "Let's find the butter. Someone told me they have different kinds."

They meandered forward pausing before butter, sour cream and other dairy delights. Ironhide considered the mother lode before him, then tossed things into his cart. String cheese, cottage cheese, several flavors of ice cream, anything with cheese written on it. Garlic butter, chives and sour cream, French dip, regular butter, all came too. He considered unsalted butter but put it back. Butter without salt in it? Not likely. Ratchet watched him with amusement. "Are you through, slagger?"

"Not quite, old mech," Ironhide said as he dropped creamed and regular honey into the basket. He grinned. "Now I am." He glanced around, then paused. "Need eggs?"

"I do," Ratchet said checking his list.

Ironhide walked over and picked up a box that held 400 eggs. He walked back and put it in his cart. Then he walked over again and got another. Ratchet glanced up, then looked in his cart. "You put 800 eggs in the cart."

"I did. I like omelets. I love me some deviled eggs. Eggs Benedict. Fried eggs. Eggs on a stick ..."

"Eggs on a stick?" Ratchet asked.

"I just threw that in to see if you were listening. Quiches … uh, deviled eggs."

"You already said that," Ratchet said as he tried to get around Ironhide to put back a box.

" **LEAVE THEM! I, IRONHIDE, LIKE EGGS!"**

Everyone around glanced at them. Ratchet stared at his datapad studiously. "Shut your trap, Ironhide or we're going to get tossed."

"They can't pick me up. I eat eggs," Ironhide said glancing around. There were packages of biscuits that only required heating. Several of those went in the cart.

"Come on. You follow me," Ratchet said as he pushed his cart ahead.

Ironhide stared at Ratchet's aft, then exaggeratedly swished the same way after him. The kids in the backroom were entertained. They made it to the frozen food section where boxes, bags and containers of vegetables, juice, fruit and other delectables were added. Big boxes of frozen pizzas, a new thing for the store were also tossed in. Ratchet considered their haul thus far with a frown. "This isn't the greatest variety of good stuff, Ironhide. Some of this is frivolous. We have kids to plan for."

"We will. This is vegetables," he said holding up a huge box of frozen everything goes pizza. "See? There's some kind of thing. Has to be a vegetable."

Ratchet smirked, then led them onward. They hit the candy department and both stocked up, then the bakery where things were not only tossed in but ordered for later to be delivered throughout the decaorn. Other items were added and checked off the list including a lengthy trip to the cleaning section where Ironhide weighed the benefits between getting your whites really white and having bold colors. After that, a lengthy perusal of the infant armor care section was made but by then Ratchet had 'liberated' a number of very tasty vinegars from captivity or 'whine spritzers' as Prowl called them and was having a little tipple. "Carry on, Ironhide. Take long enough and I'm going to be sitting in my cart for you to push."

"Stay sober, old mech. I'm nearly done." Bright whites triumphed over colors this time as Ironhide considered that most of their washing was towels or wash clothes. They would have to get some color in their utility kit pretty soon or otherwise they would have to stick with the tried and true.

They ambled onward.

-0-Dojo

"We like sparring. We have our own katas and when we fight we do so the old fashioned way when one of our frame hunts," Quadrus replied to the mechs' questions.

"Show me your kata and fighting style, infants," Willa asked.

They glanced at each other, then nodded. The six titan kids arose, then walked to the mat near the lounge. Spreading out, they stilled a moment to set their processors to the task. Everyone in the place paused to watch. They bowed to the east, then to each other. It was then that they drew their long swords and the magic began.

-0-Grocery

"Get Kremzeek. Get Praxus Black Label. Get … uh," Ironhide paused as Ratchet turned to him with a gimlet optic. Two cases of beer were placed in his cart, then another of high grade so elite that Ratchet only heard about it by 'accident' once when he stole some from a commanding officer's cabinet. The big golden bottle with an extremely classy label landed there too.

"What else, **IRONHIDE!?"** Ratchet asked.

"How about a frag?" he asked with a big smile on his cute little pug face.

Ratchet snorted, then grinned at him. "Okay. Where?"

Ironhide glanced around, then looked at Ratchet with smoky optics. "You think I won't?" he asked as he rubbed his wrist where his multipurpose plug-in cable lay out of view.

Ratchet smirked, then stepped closer. "Yeah."

Ironhide smirked. "Where are the little wiener things?"

Ratchet laughed aloud, then they continued onward. Soon they would have little smoky sausages, taco meat, tortillas, all manner of taco sauce, chips, fortune cookies, wasabi sauce until Ratchet put it back because it gave Ironhide gas but he didn't care because he liked it so much he sneaked back and got a bottle anyway, a bottle of antacids geared to metallic stomachs, cue tips because they probably had a use if Ironhide could think of it, spaghetti 'things', boxes of cereal and boxes and cans of cooked cereal that just needed heating up, dog food, several kinds and lots of treats, 'catnip mice' just in case Spot was interested, (he would be … flat on his face interested) bags of cookies of all kinds that they somehow missed down the cracker aisle, 'peanut butter', 'jam', vitamins for the infants and Ironhide, a new deck of cards for the man cave since the punters used them in the still running card game that was going there, and a feather duster.

They walked to the checkout barely able to move their carts along, then finally checked out. Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "Hurry up. The delivery kids will be there shortly." They hoofed it to home.

-0-Dojo

They moved through their kata swinging their swords extremely close to each other. They were statues, then some danced, then they froze and others moved. Twirling, their swords flashing, they showed their training given to them in Soft Space once the Pretender tech made it possible for them to interact together. That was when the hunter-killer groups really took off among the younger sets. With a chaperon, they would go out and get their people. They would eliminate threats. They would alert the Resistance where someone was hidden or endangered. Part of their success pertained to hunting their enemy face-to-face and they did it in a very ancient stylized pattern. They were young, brave and felt invincible. They had yet to really feel the wrath of an enemy. Their chaperon made sure of it.

They swayed, whirled, swung sure strokes with their long glittering weapons, then they stopped. All of them paused, stood straight and held their weapons pointed upward for a moment. Then they sheathed them, bowed and turned to the mechs. It was silent a moment, then Hercy nodded. "That was poetic."

Kup nodded too. "That was beautiful."

The kids could barely contain their delight. Their elders liked it.

-0-Home again, jiggity jig

" **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"**

Ironhide opened the door to a passel of smiling youngling kids of the Autobot City Moving and Storage Company. "Are you Ironhide who's expecting something from The Home Store?"

"Yep," Ironhide said with a grin. He stepped aside as impossibly short and wiry kids de-boxed and carried inside a huge silver colored refrigerator-freezer. Angling it beside the ovens, they installed it, then marched happily out to bring in a huge food cupboard. It was installed next to the new fridge and between them looked very nice. Neither of them extended into the living room so large was their house with their regular kitchen and the room of the one that was part of the other house. It fit like a glove. The cheerful kids chatted a moment, then hurried out to deliver more stuff.

"Those are the best younglings," Ratchet said. "Did you notice that most of the delivery companies on this planet are owned and operated by mini-cons?"

"Nope," Ironhide said as he studied the tall multi-shelf cupboard. The outside was hand painted and looked like a vineyard in some place like Italy. The front looked like you were standing on a balcony looking out over your vineyard that disappeared into the distance. It was beautiful and looked old with a cracked finish to the paint. Inside, half the shelves were slide outs so you could put slag anywhere and find it without digging around. Then the bottom was one half tall bins and one half drawers.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Ironhide opened the door, then stepped back. A passel of smiling mini-cons from 'Autobot City Food Delivery Service: Home and Commercial Deliveries … You pick 'em, we pack 'em home' stepped in. They carried huge boxes and covered the counters, dinner table and floor before hut-hutting out to do more.

"See? More mini-cons," Ratchet said. "Well … let me do this. I point, you hand, I put away. Got it?"

"Your wish is my command," Ironhide said as he began to pull things out of boxes. Ratchet began to put them away. Some of them would be opened because Ironhide had to 'test them out'. A people's elbow ended that as they emptied all the boxes eventually. They looked in cupboards and the fridges a moment, then Ratchet looked at Ironhide. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know."

It was silent a moment.

"How about take out?" Ratchet suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Chinese. I like those noodles and the fortune cookies."

"Sounds good to me too," Ratchet said as he put in an order to The Catering Place to be delivered at dinner time. It would be dropped off by cheerful industrious mini-cons.

-0-TBC 7-5-16 **edited 7-25-16 edited again 12-13-16**

notes

In wrestling (professional) there's a move called 'the people's elbow' where a mech jumps in the air and lands with a planted elbow to the gut/head/other body part on his victim who is usual lying flat and helpless against it. Its called the people's elbow. Every time I hear someone say that I laugh loudly. In ngsmoov's video of Prime doing an energon cereal ad with Soundwave, Rumble, I think it is clocks Prime to the ground and lands a people's elbow on him. Its on youtube and is in the list of ngsmoov videos. Hilarious.


	202. Chapter 202

**Chapter 202: Chapter 202**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 202)

-0-Dojo

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Genesis paused, then looked downward toward his carry hold. Tapping it, he waited, then a small black Autobot looked outward, then upward. He smiled brilliantly, a fetching effect in a onsie. **"YOU! I BEING WITH YOU! I, ORION, LOVE YOU!"**

Chuckles went around the room as Orion looked at the others in the lounge area of the dojo. He looked up again. **"YOU COMING SEEING MY THING!? YOU WANNA SEE ME DOING?!"** he asked.

Genesis looked from him to Sideswipe. Sideswipe grinned. "He has a kick ass kata."

Genesis grinned, then looked downward. "I would love to see your kata, Orion."

Orion smiled, then rode the huge servo of Genesis to the floor. Stepping off, he sauntered over with the confidence of a much-loved child to the mat where several mechs were preparing to begin their lesson. They paused, looked down, then grinned. The little mech was wearing a onsie that was designed to make him look like Bugs Bunny, his newest obsession. His doting old pa had found a good image and sent it to his Vermont seamstress, someone no one else knew about and had it made for his son. Orion smiled broadly upward at everyone, then set himself to rumble.

Willa leaned forward to watch, checking his stance and finding it solid. She loved to watch them, especially goofballs like Orion who had as many of his own moves as any she had taught. They were daft, goofy, staggeringly hilarious and delivered with the utmost sincerity. Some of them were even hers. He kicked his tiny legs, karate chopped away and whirled, staggering sometimes and not others. He was serious of expression and on occasion 'pow-powed' as he moved along, his bunny ears flapping as his bunny tail bobbed.

Standing in the doorway of the hold of Genesis, Hero holding a tiny car along with Praxus and Prowler watched with giant smiles. When he finally spun to a halt, he looked around with a smile, then it wavered slightly as he waited for what he hoped was approval. As it did, he got a standing ovation, whistles, and hoots. Smiling again, he ate it up, this child who liked everyone and loved to show them 'good stuff'.

Genesis glanced down at the three still there who were clapping and cheering too. Putting them gently on the ground, they stared up happily and/or self-consciously as everyone watched Orion walk back from the mat. They hugged, then Orion looked up at the adults. "You wanna see the doing?" he asked.

"What is he saying?" Roadbuster asked as he stared at the four mesmerized.

"He wants to know if you want to see them do their stuff," Sideswipe said with a grin. "I think you should, Spud, you and the others."

Orion looked at him, then the others. They looked at him. "You wanna doing? You wanna show the shes what we doing?"

The others considered his request a moment, then nodded. Orion smiled at the crowd. "We do the doing. Lilla tolding us to do the doing. We doing." With that, he took servos and walked everyone to the mat. Those who were there to begin their own lesson stepped back with grins as four infants took places, some of them halfway oblivious, one self-consciously but with great happiness and one who was the straw boss. When Orion was satisfied, he called out. "Do that thing." He took a stance. Everyone else did too but Prowler who stared at them with his teddy bear in servo. Orion stared at him. " **PO-PO! GO TO THE DOING! LIKE THE SHES."** he said pointing at Praxus and Hero who were waiting.

Prowler smiled brilliantly. He had no idea what they wanted him to do but he was happy anyway.

Orion patiently walked past the two who got it to where Prowler was standing. He sweetly put Prowler's tiny teddy bear on the ground, then helped him stand the right way. Prowler smiled in his My Little Pony suit. Orion smiled at him, then kissed his cheek. **"PO-PO GOOD!"** He walked back to his place before the fascinated audience of battle hardened mechs and femmes who were suddenly teary opticed. **"WE DOING!"**

He began.

Hero and Praxus watched, then followed him as they went through the tiny kata that they had learned with Sensei Willa, who was watching with intensity. Then Orion went off the reservation and the others followed albeit slightly behind as they watched him, then mimicked his moves. Prowler watched for a moment, then walked to his teddy bear to pick it up and hug it tightly. He turned to watch, moving only his free arm to follow the movements of his siblings.

After a moment it got crazy with lots of kicks and pow-pows but in the end, they concluded rather together. They then turned to the mechs and Willa who were mesmerized. Clapping and comments flowed like water as the infants were celebrated by not only the mechs and femme in the lounge but by others who were there for their lessons and had walked over to watch.

Orion was smiling broadly as he stood servos on hips, then looked at his siblings who were smiling broadly or shyly depending on which one you saw. He patted Hero. **"HO-HO DOING THE GOOD! PAX TOO! HIM THE GOOD ONE! I, ORION LOVED PAX AND HO-HO! PO-PO!? YOU DOING!?"** he asked in that quizzical manner that was hilarious.

Prowler smiled brilliantly, then looked around. **"ORION!"**

Willa arose, then walked to the children. She enclosed them in her arms. "You four are pretty wonderful. So cute," she said.

Orion hugged her, then looked at the mechs waiting. **"YOU DOIN' TOO!?"**

They nodded with big grins on their faces. "We are, infant, but you can continue if you want to. We're really enjoying your technique," one of them said, a father of two small kids himself.

" **WE DOIN' THE THING! LILLA TELLING US THE THINGS!"** Orion said.

"You do good work, infant. I'm going to think about some of your moves," Willa said with a grin as she picked up Prowler and his teddy. "Come over and sit with us."

The infants left the mat to the big mechs who were working out riot control moves as Day/Night Watch police officers. Sitting on laps, noshing on a cookie that Hero so thoughtfully packed in her 'stuff', they were at the top of the world, ma.

"That was as cute as it gets," Kup said as Prowler stood on his lap eating a cookie. Prowler offered the big mech a bite, Kup pretended to take one, then Prowler gnawed on it a bit more.

It was all good.

-0-On the street in Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"You look great."

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself," Ratchet replied as they walked together from The Game Place. They were heading toward The Outdoor Place where they had their tents and other equipment getting a good look over. It wouldn't do to have a stove that didn't work when you were pretending to be the cook at your campsite.

"Who are ya getting to cater this?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"That would be cheating. The Takeout Place does casual food take out," Ratchet replied. "Of course, his majesty is using Autobot Catering."

"Why don't you?" Ironhide asked none too wisely.

"So … even when I cheat on the food, I can't reach the exalted standards of **PROWLER!**?" Ratchet asked with sarcasm.

/ … oh slag …/ "It could have been worse you know. I could have told you to buddy up with Ada," Ironhide said in time for a punch to the arm. A hard one.

" **ABUSE! ABUSE! YOU HIT ME! CASTE COURT!"** Ironhide said as he paused on the crowded corner with Ratchet. Everyone waiting glanced at them, then grinned.

Ratchet glanced at the others around them, then smirked at the punters who were gawking at both of them. "We're going to the Processor Hospital for a tune-up," he said with a goofy grin.

That was when Ironhide began to 'act' insane.

-0-At the new house for the metro formats and the dread adults

"That was a fun morning." Clipper stood in the middle of their new apartment studying the walls for placement of images to be hung strategically to show the path they had traveled to get to Soft Space. Dangerous was in the kitchen testing the facilities and considering a cooking course from the Skills Annex in Tarn. Ty was sitting on a comfortable chair his size flipping through the nearly 500 channels on the huge monitor hanging on the wall that led to the staircase and upstairs.

"I have yet to fail to enjoy myself and have fun since coming here. This place is good for all of us, Clipper. The infants will get a much greater life experience here, all of them. I am well pleased with this place and for their happiness with it. We did manage to make it possible for our frames to all fit here with comfort," Ty replied.

"You did well, Typhoon. The infants can bring the things they wish and make their rooms comfortable. Right now, I'm going to the bookstore. I have a bookcase in the berth room that calls to me," Clipper said as he grinned at his bond.

Walking down the wide staircase that wound upward to the next floor, Dangerous walked into the room. "I have set up the tech in the office. Anyone can access any of the vessels now and we're linked into Teletraan and all the necessary arrays and systems. Where are you going, Clipper?"

"To the bookstore," Clipper said.

"Make that two," Dangerous said as the two walked to the door and left.

Typhoon sitting comfortably in a chair that had been specially built for their frame grinned. "See ya, slaggers. Leave me alone in the house for the very first joors we have it. See if I care. **SEE IF I GET LONELY OR SOMETHING!"** He chuckled, then settled for watching a rugby game from Earth. He approved.

-0-On the streets making spectacles of themselves

That's when Ironhide decided to act insane. He began to twitch, his optics flashing as he made them overload. He started to quack but he didn't get much farther before Ratchet gripped his arm and rushed across the street toward the Administrative Plaza on the other side.

" **QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!"** he bellowed as Ratchet dragged him onward. They made it across, then headed for the side street, Administrative Plaza Avenue that divided it from the rest of the city business section. **"QUACK!"** A pow-pow to the back of his helm quelled that problem. "You have no sense of humor, Ratchet. I think I was masterful in my presentation."

"Of what? A complete doofus?" Ratchet asked with a smile. He took Ironhide's servo and squeezed it. "Nice impersonation of Orion. Now I know how he will embarrass me some fine orn in the future."

"Thanks. I try," Ironhide said as they continued down the street. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. All our chores are finished."

They both paused in the street, then turned to hightail it toward home where a little Greco-Roman wrestling would commence. It had been a while for both.

-0-At the Community Center of the People, Aerie Hill, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Colius and Raider sat at a table playing a game new to them called chess. It was human but it was also very demanding and strategic for combat thinking. That made it very popular among the Seekers and there were many different versions of it including two that had been developed by Seekers themselves. It had been a long time it seemed since they had been pulled in by their own kind, brought here against their wills as a rescue. Two thousand, five hundred of them had been separated from 'Cons and pirates heading for Razorclaw. They had resisted at first but now found it liberating to be out of a situation that they could barely handle.

Though they were older than the little trine that had been rescued before them, they were still on the level of emotional development as Cardinal and his tiny family. These mechs and three or four femmes had been taken in by families to ensure that they would survive the trauma and confusion of mass production of warriors. Putting infant sparks into adult protoforms with adult databases fully loaded had been a catastrophic disaster which had been rather swiftly abandoned even for the Decepticons. It had not worked and who knew how many infants were out in the universe struggling to survive a terrifying experience they were too young and tender to understand.

These infants had done that as a group and still had their rough moments but they had taken to this life with enthusiasm. They were starved for affection and hope. They fully believed that their genitors were alive and making their way toward them. They would agree to live with foster families but they were ready to group up with their real families again some golden orn when they would fly from the skies to embrace them. They talked about it a lot, conjecturing what it would be like. They had waited their whole short lives long for that transcendent moment and they were waiting now. But they were also going to school, therapy and home to loving patient families that took care of them.

Raider and Colius didn't bear the burden of keeping them alive and together any longer. They could sit in a community room and play games, eat snacks and enjoy being children. They liked toys just like the little trine though they pretended when adults glanced their way that they didn't. They liked to play on the game equipment in the park lands, swings, in particular, a favorite. Treats were thankfully accepted and the kids kept their rooms in order. They were young, these Seekers, though they didn't look it.

"Your move, Raider," Colius said with a grin.

"Give me a moment," Raider said as he studied the board.

At that moment a young Seeker mech hurried to the table with a box. He sat. "Look what I got, Colius."

They looked at Raver, then the box. Inside was a beautiful model of a jet fighter. It was perfect in every way. The three brothers would sit together examining it, exclaiming over it and planning to start a collection of toy planes. They also discussed playing with them in the parkland that was set aside for children and others to enjoy.

Sitting nearby reading a book unobtrusively, one of the bonds of Rainmaker would watch them surreptitiously. He would feel wonders of relief and love for the kids as they slowly made their way back to who they should have been all along. It would be a fun and relaxing morning.

-0-TBC 7-6-16 **editing 7-7-16 edited again 12-13-16**

The Seeker kids came in this section of the story about segment 30-ish. :D:D:D

NOTE: In a movie set in the 1930's I believe, James Cagney played a psycho ho ended up on the roof of a burning building and as he shot it out with the cops, he shouted 'I'm on top of the world, Ma!' before getting gunned down. Very famous movie. Public Enemy maybe. I can't remember.


	203. Chapter 203

**Chapter 203: Chapter 203**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 203)

-0-Around the town

Public Works crews were going from city to city replacing some of the banners around with those for the Festival of Primus which was only 9 orns away, It seemed in the hubbub that it had crept up on everyone. The Temple and Monastery were a flurry of activity, each preparing for an influx of pilgrims who would come to pay their respects after the solemnities. The Ladies Auxiliary were busy as bees buzzing from the habitats to the Temple and Pavilion. The Basilica would be needful of hands-on given that there would be the official conclusion of the official period of mourning for the Seeker drone that made life on Mars possible. An honor guard would slow march to the Basilica with all the banners of the major worlds Cybertron possessed including this one and take up stations around the altarpiece as pilgrims came to pay their final respects. They would. In droves.

The Hu-An concluding a period of reflection of their own related to their religious beliefs were out and around again. Though their habitat was open all the time, they weren't seen around except after the sun went down. Apparently, their reflection was complete at dusk. They were honored guests at every celebration and would have done their share during the migration but for this period of reflection related to their still lost home worlds and the addition of new children. One could come and go to the habitat and enjoy the greenery but it would be an oddly lonely experience.

Crowds were still thick on the ground with many of them more relaxed and 'normal' as they walked along sightseeing, wandering in and out of shops and stores as well as eating in and out at restaurants and food stands. There was a greater presence of security around given the potential for rioting as demonstrated at Little Iacon but for the most part everyone was happy, solemn, excited, amazed or overawed.

Elita and Arcee made their way down the street toward the library with seven little mechs hopping and skipping along with them. They had sat at the poolside watching the little mechs swim like fish as they played with each other and a number of other kids who were in their school. It had been fun and they had beer. All was well. Now after taking a count of servos, they were heading for the library, the big main one down from The Fortress. Apparently, it was crafts day today. They disappeared into the crowds.

Alor and Blackjack ambled along the street heading for the grocery store. They were going to bring food as well to camp because, apparently, you had to if you followed the Boy Scout Code. Of course, there were the ethics-challenged such as Prowl whose sense of one-upmanship was so high that he resorted to sordid tactics to 'win'. Alor, on the other hand, was a gourmet cook, loved to do it, was prepared to bring it and had Blackjack as a full body slave. He even carried Scout inside his carry hold.

"Alie, you can cater this you know. It would be easier," Blackjack said as they ambled along.

"I could but that would make me Prowl, 'Jack. Besides, there's something so impossibly cute about Ratchet fumbling meals for everyone that it tears me up. See?" he said batting his big blue optics at 'Jack.

The big mech laughed aloud, then nodded. "Ratchet does bring a tear to the eye. Remember last time when he ran out of food for himself and Rambler saved him? I wanted to hug the big slagger. He was going to do without and not make a fuss."

"Ratchet is a good mech. Make sure your son remembers that," Alor said as they walked into the Mall of Metroplex.

"I don't think that's a worry, Alie," 'Jack said as the crowd swallowed them up.

Elsewhere at the same time …

"So that's all ya got?" Ratchet purred as he stood in the middle of their berth, his arms braced to deflect everything from a flying kick to a cruise missile.

Ironhide who was circling for an opening grinned. "You have no idea all the 'got' I got but be prepared to get it," he said as he leaped into the air and tackled Ratchet to the berth.

Elsewhere at the same time …

" **I CAN DRAW A PICTURE OF YOU TOO, UNCLE HERCY!"** A tiny waif in a lumberjack onsie smiled at her 'Uncle' Hercy as she sat with a tiny sketchbook and her crayons.

Hercy grinned. "I'd like that. I have a place on my wall just for it."

" **YOU DO!?"** Hero exclaimed with excitement. **"OKAY!"** She then began to sketch and color a likeness of her oldest 'uncle' that wasn't half bad.

Sitting around the lounge talking to the other kids half a dozen mechs had their own sketches already. The pictures were to them in size as postage stamps were to human beings. They were very sweet and mostly accurate sketches with bright colors detailing each of them. All of them would treasure the little tiny, eensy teensy images forever.

Elsewhere at the same time …

"This is fun," Sunspot said holding up a picture book that showed the Sea of Mercury filled with text and culled images from individuals and databases as they arrived on Mars or were found on Cybertron. What made the non-fiction books of the Library and everywhere else so amazing was the simple fact they could be updated and upgraded via wifi as new information and discoveries were made available without reprinting or replacing them. A special chip in their construction updated, deleted and otherwise modified them so that they never were inaccurate, out-of-date or obsolete. All of the information produced in the colony now had this modification. It was thanks to the Nerd Squad at Sciences that it was so. Innovations happened every day and with each wave of refugees, even more awesome stuff reached them. "See the pictures?" Sunspot touched a video and the undulating mercury of the vast sea could be seen with dark clouds overhead.

"Some orn we'll go there. Orion almost jumped in a little while ago. He was there with your atar. He was on a leash or we would have had to fish him out," Elita said with a grin from where she was sitting on the floor looking at books with Spirit.

"I haven't been there in a long time. It was awful. I hope its better now. I see it on the teevee and it looks better. Uncle Optimus is working hard to help everyone," Sunspot said as he pulled out another book that said, The Wonders of Cybertron: The Sea of Rust. It was part of the set called The Wonders of Cybertron which The Sea of Mercury belonged to as well.

"He is and it will. The Festival of Primus is coming up," Arcee said as she joined them with Reflector.

"I can't wait. I love that festival," Sunspot said as Spot shifted nearby, eyeballing his boys, then falling back into recharge.

"I do too," Co-D said as he pulled out more books. They sat together showing and being shown books. It was very pleasant in the quiet room filled from end to end and floor to ceiling with the genius of The People.

Elsewhere at the same time …

" **CRASH!"**

" **BOUNCE!"**

" **KA-THANG!"**

Elsewhere at the same time …

"I think there were two things left in the corner in the back of the store that you didn't look at, Alie," Blackjack said trudging along with a carry hold full of stuff and his big arms as well. It had been long and harrowing navigating a cart or two through the mob but all was well in the end. Some of it would be delivered later.

"Did you know that Ironhide and Ratchet have another fridge/freezer and a food cupboard?" Alie said as they wove through foot traffic, a dozing Scout in his arms.

"I suppose you want to keep up with them. You're going to need about ten more infants first to make it worthwhile," 'Jack said with a grin.

"What makes you think that's an obstacle?" Alor said with a chuckle. They walked onward and disappeared into the late morning crowd.

Elsewhere at the same time …

"Hand me some fudge."

"'Please'. Say please, goofball. Honestly, Ironhide … we have infants here. Try and be a role model."

"There's nothing wrong with the roll in my model," Ironhide said as he popped some fudge in his pie hole. "Twenty-seven kids in four or five human years is no small thing."

"Given that you only sparked four of them it might actually be," Ratchet said as he took a slug from a bottle of 'wine cooler' … red vinegar. He passed it to Ironhide who drained it. Ratchet frowned. "Hog."

"Oink, oink," Ironhide said with a grin. "What's on the teevee?"

Ratchet frowned. "According to the romance novels your great grand amma likes to read, you're supposed to be whispering sweet nothings into my audials, you slagger."

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, then leaned closer and whispered. "Hey, baby … what's on the teevee?"

He would be picking fudge off his chassis for a while.

-0-In the lounge

Lon and his beau, Bezel walked in and sat, both coming off shift together. Lon did his rounds and Bezel went with him. They were in a pre-bond, this sweet high caste cop and his sweet spunky high caste beau, the son of Burris no less. They glommed infants, then settled.

"How is it out there?" Hercy asked.

"Mostly good. There's some disquiet," Lon said. "Most of that's just nerves. Once they have a permanent home then things will even out. Where are the tents going from here? Does anyone know?"

"Prime's leaving it up for a bit. We aren't clear what's coming behind this next one but they seem to be forced to consolidate groups out there into big masses. The part of the Empire that's still in 'Con hands is where most of these individuals are coming from right now," Kup said.

At the door pausing to chat with someone, Drift and Springer stood. Glancing over Sandstorm's shoulder where he was standing to examine the tattoos and scars on the big mech's shoulders, Orion spotted them. **"SPLIFF AND PING PONG!"** he bellowed.

Everyone paused, then looked that way. The two who heard Orion grinned then headed across the huge room to the lounge area. Reaching for Orion, the baby smiled brilliantly. **"PING PONG! I, ORION, LOVE YOU! I KIP YOU!"** he exclaimed, then kissed Springer's chin. He sat back in the big mech's big arms and smiled.

Springer laughed loudly, then kissed Orion back. "I love you too, Spud. Where's your genitors?" he asked as he moved to sit. Drift holding a beaming Hero sat next to him.

"Probably fragging I would imagine," Hercy said. "I would if I were bonded to a good looker like Ratchet."

Laughter and agreement met that remark as it sailed completely over the tops of the heads of the babies. "What's been happening?" Springer asked.

Orion stood up on his Springer's lap and took Springer's face into his servos. **"DO YOU WANNA SEE ME DOING THE THING? WE ALL CAN DOING IT, PING-PONG! YOU SEEING US DOING THE THING!?"**

"Sure," Springer said though he didn't have a clue.

Orion laboriously climbed down, then looked at his siblings. **"COMING TO ME, ORION! WE DOING THE THING FOR SPLIFF AND PING-PONG!"**

The babies made it to Orion, then reached the mat where several mechs paused to watch as Orion whipped his tiny troops into order. "We doing on my going. I say going. You going then. Okay?" he asked the others. Hero and Pax nodded. Prowler looked around with a smile. "Po-Po?"

Prowler looked at Orion as he held his teddy bear. Orion excused himself, gently put the bear down and led Prowler to his spot. "You doing here, Po-Po. Show Spliff and Ping-Pong how good you doin'. You doin' so good I cried."

Prowler looked at Orion, then hugged him. "Don't cry, Orion. I doing this too."

Orion smiled, then walked back. He looked at his little line of troops, then began the word. "I going to say going. You going. **GOING!"** Then he began their tiny kata. Everyone did it until Orion went off the road to a place unknown to martial arts … the back of the beyond. The others followed as best they could but Prowler. He walked to his dollie, then stood swaying gently as he squeezed it, smiling at the mechs who were transfixed by the greatness.

It was greatness.

-0-RTR Tools, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Tie, have you discussed the festivities with the family yet? I know the babies won't be fasting and I'm sure that some of the older children will be eating because they have duties. I don't want Springer and Drift to work on an empty tank," Ravel said as he polished a blade with expert servos. "That might be detrimental to what they do. It's all so dangerous really."

Tie who was stirring an additive into molten metal before pouring it into molds grinned at the sweetness of the love of his life. "I've talked to the elders. They want to fast, Ravel. Your folks and mine. The older children I haven't talked to yet but the infants will be fed."

"That goes without saying, Only One. I don't want our babies feeling poorly," Ravel said as he looked at the blade through an eyepiece that could magnify any surface to show its true worth.

"I saw an advertisement the other orn in the window of a food place in Iacon when I was delivering the knife to the shut-in. It said that they have pre-packaged meals for children or those who were ill so that it wasn't a hardship for those who fasted to make sure they had good meals. Perhaps on our lunch break we can go there and see what they have. If it's a good thing, we can order enough for the babies to get through the fasting orn."

"That's a good idea, Tie. By the way, what about the shut-in? Are they getting better?" Ravel asked as he looked over his shoulder to Tie who was now pouring the molten metal into handcrafted molds for long dagger hilts.

"They appear to be getting much better. Their physical therapist is working in the home rather than risk him coming in to the hospital center. When he gets signed off he can come out on his own. Right now, his joint isn't strong enough," Tie replied as he put the bucket back into the fire again.

"That's good. I'm so glad." And so it would go until lunch time when they would close the store, hurry to Iacon and order prepared meals for the eleven children that would be eating during the fasting time. Then being Tie Down and Ravel, they would hurry back and open the store just a little bit early in case someone needed something. That was how they rolled.

-0-In a sunny apartment in the sky

"What do you think, Chan?" Corr asked.

"I like that one," Chan replied as he looked at the metals that Corr had chosen for his micro welding project for his annex class on the side. They all attended University in the Access for Action Program that all of the students that were still acquiring skills and other learning to be successful in advanced education. Rather than have them dash their hopes with failure for an education on an incomplete educational background, they were part of a program that paired them with specialists and more advanced students so they could receive any help they needed.

Corr also wanted to learn micro welding and thus had a class on the side. He sat and began again at the kitchen table. "Thank you, Chan," Corr replied as he worked on the tiny doll house chair he was making for his grandchildren. When he finished this class, he would take the next which would show him how to make dolls for the houses that his grandchildren loved to play with. Anything for his babies was what he would do.

-0-At the Basilica

It was closed for the next few orns until the Festival. It was being readied for a huge influx of pilgrims who were expected that day and a couple afterward. Walking along the line that stretched from wall-to-wall, Olivia Bowers helped the humans find and extract every hint of dirt, misplaced, misaligned or out of whack thing that was there. They could get into hard-to-reach corners and they were actually very helpful. Time flew when they worked here or at the Temple, a place she was now welcome to enter alone or with others.

She liked to come here and to the Temple too. She found the seating here, long benches facing the aisle rather than the altar interesting. It was called an altar but what that meant to them was unclear to her. She often came alone to feel the peacefulness of the place. Many were the bots sitting on a bench, their elbows on their knees and their helms bowed. They appeared to be praying and maybe they were. Some were merely thinking or meditating she was told. She even saw them leaning on the altar, their optics off in some world she couldn't see as they stood quietly in this, a very calm and reflective place.

She went to the Mausoleum to look at the images on the graves, pictures of metallic beings who were loved and loved others, who lived and wanted many of the same things she did. The Temple was her favorite place because the Well and AllSpark were so welcoming. She couldn't say how but she knew all her tensions fled in Their presence. She didn't know all of it but she knew that Cybertron was the body of their warrior-god, Primus. Living on the body of a being was strange at first but then her own ancestors thought the same thing. The Earth was a god or goddess and they lived on him/her and received all their bounty from it.

It wasn't so strange after all.

She paused by the crypt where the Seeker drone was, then turned to a mech who was working out the 'flower' arrangements, remarkably beautiful and glistening constructs of crystals, polished and cut jewels and stones that looked like bunches of roses. She watched him as he set them artfully in place, then glanced down at her. :Linear, can you lift me up to see the image of the Seeker drone please?: she asked the permanent caretaker of the facility.

He bent down to let her climb onto his servo, then lifted her up to the top. She stepped off and walked to the picture, kneeling beside it. The image was of a being that obviously was 'mechanical'. There was a difference she could tell now. They had no life in their optics. She touched the image, the smooth almost porcelain finish cool to her touch. :Without him, this would have failed. We would all be in trouble, Linear. This is the one all of us owe everything:

Linear nodded. "I polish the image every orn, morning and night. I make sure he has nice things around him, like these," he said touching the diamonds that made up a big rose shape in the arrangement. "We would all be dead or enslaved without him and the one who sent him so long ago."

Olivia nodded. :I'm glad to see him and touch his face. I'm glad to be here, Linear. This is a wonderful place, this basilica:

Linear nodded. "I can't agree with you more."

-0-TBC 7-7-16 **edited 7-8-16 edited 12-13-16**


	204. Chapter 204

**Chapter 204: Chapter 204**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: War (dd5 204)

-0-Around the colony

Rung walked into the conference room to meet with his patients, both Sunee and Sio who had become friendly, sharing community room games and conversations. They were both still on the cusp but their friendly companionship had been a good thing. It had been a way to break the tedium of being held at the Processor Center. Passing security, Rung had entered the treatment room where the two sat playing chess. Pulling up a chair, he waited. They would acknowledge him in a moment. At first, it was hard to tell if they were ignoring him or if they didn't notice. After a while, it became clear to him that the two were engrossed in the game, rather than adversarial with him. That they were was a breakthrough even though he harbored no illusions that he was anything more to them than an obstacle at the moment. He no longer had to have security in the room with them whether they were together for therapy or alone. Security waited outside and watched through the transparent walls instead.

It was quiet in the room as they made their moves, swiftly bringing the game to what it was becoming lately, a draw. Then they would begrudgingly begin to talk.

-0-At the Dojo

"There's a great card at the races tonight," Hercy said. "I heard that some of the recovered Velocitronians are going to make up half of them."

"We're going," Sunstreaker said. "Miler and Venture are going to take the kids. We can meet you there."

Hercy nodded. "We'll meet you there then. Kup?" he asked as he glanced at his friend who nodded. "Hold seats for us."

"Don't wait too long. The place always fills up early," Sideswipe said as he put Praxus down on the ground.

The little mech looked up at him and smiled. "Swipe, you coming too?"

"Where?" Sideswipe asked.

Praxus smiled again. "You coming?"

"Where?" Sideswipe asked again.

"To there?" Praxus asked.

"To the races?" Sideswipe asked.

"Races," Praxus replied with a smile. "You going to there?"

"Yep," Sideswipe said. He grinned. "Maybe we can leave the twinnies and Kaon with you."

Praxus smiled brilliantly. "I like that."

"Ask your ada when you see him," Sideswipe said.

"Okay," Praxus said happily.

"You really are a troublemaker," Hercy said. "What would that make? Fourteen or fifteen at the same time?"

"If we all showed up at the same time with all our kids, the floor would collapse," Sideswipe said. "Make sure you ask your ada, Praxus. Ask if the twinnies and Kaon can spend the night with you."

"Okay," Praxus replied. He would.

-0-Elsewhere

They stood at the window staring out into space. It was in the night cycle here at the forward base on Enceladus. The darkness surrounding was brimming with lights from stars and galaxies as the debris of close planetary orbit flashed into the moon creating explosions all around or continued onward. Soon the base would be on auto-pilot and the crews would be rotating out from skeleton staffing that would only be here a joor at a time. Festival crewing was the order of the orn to allow everyone to be home maximum lengths of time while putting in duty anyway. It was fair and worked well to provide whatever was needed for their protection during the three orn period of the Festival.

"We don't get to go until late tonight," Gears said grumpily. "I hate this short shift slag."

"I don't," Huffer said. "We don't have to pull full shifts. We get time off with the rest of the colony. Don't tell me you have a problem with that?"

Gears shrugged. "Being here, being there … its about the same."

"Get a mech or femme then," Huffer said with a slight grin. "Have a reason for going home."

"What makes you think I don't already?" Gears asked with offense in his voice.

"I don't know … experience?" Huffer said with a chuckle.

It would go like that.

-0-In the Prison

The routine was machine-like with those prisoners that could handle chores going about doing them with the guards alert and watching. Trustee prisoners had a better routine than those that refused to do anything except fight and glower at everyone. Some of the hard heads were alternating between their regular accommodations and ad-seg, putting on a show for the others as they did. Sometimes they walked silently seething to their outdoor playpens and sometimes they had to be dragged kicking and screaming. The hierarchy of the prison was forming and some of them put on a show for the 'bosses' so that they could earn cred.

The political, caste conscious and other high tone sometimes war criminals were kept separately from the general population until it was deemed proper to take them out of the prison partitions that prevented them from shooting off their lip to a prisoner who could plant them like a post in a fence. There were many who could do that and they were sorted into specialist containments where similar types were incarcerated together.

High castes of all stripes, political, business and caste criminals were incarcerated in the same large prison sector where Sentinel Prime resided. Dangerous Decepticons who were leaders, ship captains or those who aspired to such things come hell or high water were also sorted into a huge playpen to stand at their particular cell block fence and yell profanities at others in the same boat. Turmoil lived in his sector along with the Stunticons, his brother, Maelstrom, high security risk 'Cons and other riffraff.

Nearby covered three ways to Sunday, the rest of the highly dangerous Cybertronians that they kept under lock and key just this short of medical stasis lived in relative comfort like the others. The hierarchy was devolving to Turmoil whose incredible menace could be felt even before seen. Thus far he had managed to avoid ad-seg like his brother but that didn't mean that he wasn't a terrible threat. The different barracks pens communicated through signs which Gee-Gee and Hauser were compiling, a language that modified itself when events planned among the inmates were interceded by the authorities. If the guards could read the language, the prisoners changed it. They had plenty of time to be afts.

Gee-Gee who had seen it all, knew it all and could counter-measure with the best of them kept the lid on. That didn't mean that they didn't still communicate and plan. It just meant that she and Hauser were there to interpret it and counter-measure. Life was interesting on the down-low in the prison.

Standing at the bars of his enclosure, watching the nearby Decepticons playing cards, working out their kinks and glowering at their pen, Hobbes was filled with tedium. He was looking forward to the visits that Edict would make. He came every time. The kids came intermittently. They were busy with school, work and other things. He didn't know that Bron-E had joined the Circle of Light. He didn't know that she was training to become a teacher not only in the public schools but the Circle instructional centers as well. He didn't know she was in a pre-bond with a very nice hardworking youngling mech of a low caste nature who treated her like a queen. Edict didn't have what it took to tell him. He would have to find out when he was released. Edict didn't want the little bit of time they had together to be filled with anger and accusations. He couldn't take it.

Traachon walked to Hobbes, pausing beside the mech who was his cousin. "More of the same. When does Edict come?"

"In two joors," Hobbes said as they watched three Decepticons playing cards explode into anger. Guards who were nearby came running past the two as they made their way to that particular cell area. "They never learn though I **will** say they **are** entertaining."

The guards reached the enclosure as those in the towers turned their weapons upon the scene. It was getting extremely violent inside as the three began to really slag it out. Warning shots from the towers broke it up as the three stepped back seething with fury. They were bellowing their disgust with one of them for cheating and just before they could begin again an extraction team arrived who were on duty at the prison orn and night. It would indeed be entertaining.

-0-Over an intercom link up between a number of mechs

Piro listened to the mechs who were discussing his participation in a caste court that was going to be announced in the most discrete manner in the social media and papers shortly. He was going to be the recorder of the event and the others would take care of the rest. He had never been in one though his genitors and other family members had. Caste Court was something he only marginally respected, more as an artifact of his ancestry rather than something helpful to their newly re-emerging society. They were considered easy escapes for those who chose them though the outcome seldom went the way most of them hoped. That they still asked for them was amusing to Piro given that The Code their caste shared and practiced on the down low made it so.

No one outside of the caste knew of The Code. It was something that had arisen over the millennia and had been The Secret among them allowing them to keep their honor and serve everyone the way it was meant to be as per the teachings and example of The Thirteenth Prime, their guardian and patron figure who's greeting to other Primes at their creation, 'Until all are one' had become holy writ to their species. It meant that no one was allowed to raise entitled children nor to believe that the service they rendered to their people was exclusive to one group alone. They served, protected and assisted everyone. The Code made it possible for Ironhide to become the mech he was, to bond with a low caste, to serve as the personal body guard of a low caste Prime and to bleed and suffer for **ALL** of The People.

Most of them never hesitated to do so for everyone. All of the good deeds that Alor had him do as a child, giving things regularly to the poor, having all manner of friends from every caste, going to after school activities that allowed inter-caste contact, being mannerly to all, seeing his duty to all as per the instructions of his religion, all of it had contributed to a mech who cared about and for everything and everyone and was based on the conduct outlined in The Code. His genitors insisted upon it and even though Alor was mid-caste and Iacon with all its rules and obligations, he approved and enforced The Code in their household along with Blackjack. So did Ironhide's genitors and all their Praxian Elite friends. Without the code, Blackjack and Alor might not have bonded.

Piro nodded as Hard Drive outlined the procedure. Piro would stand in front waiting for the procession of judges led by Ironhide, then Blackjack, Turbine, Raptor, Delphi, and then himself, going by age and its resulting seniority in the caste with oldest last, youngest first as per The Code. They would come to the dais, everyone in the audience including even Primes would bow to them, then they themselves would sit. Only then would everyone else sit no matter their status. Given that Hardie had 'accepted' the petition for 'study', making it a go, they would now figure out the time for the momentous occasion to occur. Discrete notices would bring forward all of those who were part of the town and city-state of the defendants. How many that was would be determined by the RSVP of their responses. That all of them regardless of condition and current beliefs were required to come could mean a very large crowd.

"Then we begin, infant," Hardie said. "There will no nothing you need to do but run the recorder. We will send the one we like to use over to your restaurant so you can practice. We have a partitioned segment of Teletraan to keep the record. The record of the last one is there now. We will gather before this happens to help you and answer any questions you might have. Alright?"

Piro nodded. "Understood, Abba," he said with a nod of respect.

Hard Drive grinned slightly. "I hear that your family are stand up folks. I never had a chance to meet everyone. I was always going to the Rim or beyond but you do them proud to help us with this. We have to ensure that the poison of caste doesn't infect us again."

Piro nodded. "Thank you, Abba. I will do everything I can to assist you."

"Good. I will get with Prime for a date, then message you. Until all are one, Piro," Hardie said before signing off.

Piro sat back, then glanced at his partners. "This is going to be fun."

-0-At a huge arboretum in the hills above Autobot City

They walked through the slowly emerging green and growing area that was going to be an outside component of the Resort. It would encompass an enormous area which was under a climate controlled dome that could withstand titanic forces. It had been the hardest part and took the longest to build. The landscape within would contain a forest, a stream that flowed, a very large swimming pool and bathing area, a golf course, winding trails to hike and jog along with gardens of flowers and plants of all manner. Trees were being planted now, some of them with a strange metallic-like look. They were beautiful, a tribute to their metallic hosts and would be the green leafy tree part of the forest which would include lodge pole, Douglas fir and spruce trees.

The air inside was climate controlled by the bots who managed the plant of the Resort as well. A Hu-An team was helping with the soil, grass, flowering plants and trees and would continue to do so for the Resort. They were happy to contribute and expressed a desire to use the facilities too which was welcomed with open arms by the management team.

The sun filled the dome with a nice warm glow as workers continued to put in water systems, plants, bushes, and trees. It was hoped that things would be ready soon enough though all non-essential construction and manufacturing was on hold until the migration had homes of their own. It might take a while but the habitation area was going to be go.

Judy and her team walked along the stream bed that would be filled soon enough with a cycling supply of water. It could disappear down drains in the density of the forest, travel back through an intricate system of pipes and begin its flow again. The rocks over which it would were a mixture of Martian and Terran. It would reflect in its stream bed the dual life of the colony. The only thing better would be stones from the Manganese Mountains of Cybertron. If they had asked, they would have gotten them too.

-0-TBC 7-10-16 **edited 7-26-16 edited 12-14-16**

ESL: cred-slang for credibility … belief by others that you're cool because your actions balance out with your big mouth usually.


	205. Chapter 205

**Chapter 205: Chapter 205**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Run Up (dd5 205)

-0-Around the colony

Scar stood at the base of the rising tower in a forest of towers that were either outwardly finished or making their way toward that happy moment when grateful individuals would walk into their homes for the first time. All of the massive work crews were pulling shifts around the clock and he was no exception. His family was going to be growing soon by one when his son would be separated after the festival. He was going to be the father of a son. His bond had insisted that they have a son this time so that he could be the father of both a femme and son.

He stared back to the city where his bond worked, an educated mech who loved him madly. In the schools, his children would learn. In the life of the city, they would belong. They would know who they were and where they had come from. They were Cybertronians born on a planet he would probably be staging from with the Decepticons to destroy the third one from the sun but for luck and circumstances. He knew that the 'Cons wanted this place razed to the ground. Now, it was building from strength to strength and he was part of that effort. He felt that he was the luckiest mech in the solar system.

He turned back to watch the steel go upward by hoist and crane, moving toward the forty-seventh floor where it would be welded in place. Eventually, there would be families standing by the windows looking out just as he had when he got his own place. It had been revelatory, that moment. He, Scar from nowhere, the mech who had raged against injustice by joining it, had another chance. His son and daughter, his bond and all of the friends and moments they would build together would be here. He would go to Cybertron to help his home world too and its people but he would live here. This was and would be the place his children knew as home and wherever they were, he was home too.

The sun was setting in the distance and the temperature which had not been high to begin with began to drop. In three joors, he would leave here with friends, take the metro to his home and walk through the door. His daughter would come from wherever in their beautiful home she was playing and cry out his name.

" **ATAR!"**

She would run to him and he would hug her. She would tell him of her orn, of things she had learned during her day and both of them would be proud of her, he and his bond. They would eat dinner, talk together and build memories. These would be the memories he would archive with great care. If he had enough of them, they might overlay the ones he already had. It was his therapy, his life here with the family he never knew he needed and wanted.

Steel came up and the red hot fire of welds began to glow in the darkness. Overhead lights came on and he could see mechs and the odd femme all around the towering site. Many of them were like him, some fresh out of prison working with bosses from the Former Decepticon Association as part of their assimilation. It was good to see, their enthusiastic cooperation. He just wished it had been possible a lot sooner. Many were the rehabilitated former Decepticons who wished it was so as well. He walked along the high beams watching his crews working and counted down the orns until he had a son. It wouldn't be that long now.

The night and the job would move onward shortly with another boss. This one was just about ready to go home.

-0-At home with the old folks after an orn on the town, library, dojo, Autobot City Community Sports Center and ice cream parlor in Terra

They had come back a few at a time, dropping off infants and shooting the breeze before going off to activities and chores now that all of them were on stand by status, the older brothers and sisters of the babies. No one had been home for a while given the recent events so their current situation was off duty but if something happened they would muster. It was hoped that it wouldn't. Festival was coming and there were preparations to be made. Ironhide and Ratchet had been through the grocery and bakery getting things together earlier. They were feeding nine infants and themselves what seemed like constantly, so food was a big deal. One could only live on takeout so long.

Or much, much longer if some had their way ...

"Forever if you ask me," Ironhide had said with a grin as they pushed heavily laden carts through relatively busy aisles of the Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex

"No one asked, Only One," Ratchet had said with a grin of his own. "You love this and you know it."

"Don't tell anyone," Ironhide had said as he ambled along with his own cart. "It dents my masculine image."

"No it doesn't," Ratchet said with a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with your masculinity, ba-bee."

Ironhide grinned with a slight preen. "There isn't is there." He got a far away look a moment indicative of an internal message or call, then glanced at Ratchet who was getting a bunch of fixings for something called macaroni salad. "We have a caste court shortly. Appa said it should come orn after the Festival. They're putting the notices in. Where it will be will depends upon the RSVP's. We're only taking numbers from those in the same city-state as the majority of the slaggers. That will be Capital City. We should be able to manage that in the big auditorium in the University, the one where the hoo-hahs are held."

"You mean the big meetings and get togethers," Ratchet said as they moved onward.

"I thought I said that," Ironhide had said as they both moved along.

-0-At the House of RvI, where the infants congregated once more later that orn

" **ATAR! WE HAD A GOOD TIME!"** -all of them

A babble erupted as eight little kids spoke all at once. Three big kids stood behind them with a big happy dog listening with great amusement at the chatter. Ratchet plucked Prowler off the floor, then nodded to the infants. **"WASH UP! DINNER IS READY!"**

Nine kids big and small turned to run and or walk carefully for the washrooms at either end of the house. There were now three given that they were beneficiaries of three apartments made into one. There was one at Ratchet and Ironhide's end of the house, one in the middle where the end of the house used to be by Sunspot's room and another down at the end where the new rooms were. It was doubtful that anyone short of a massive family here and there had that many facilities. It was this side of the awesome scale, especially in the morning.

Huge laughter, barking and fooling around filtered back out as they fulfilled their end of the deal. Ironhide who stood in the hallway turned to Ratchet with a grin. "What's for dinner?"

Ratchet smirked. "Slagger. I ordered out."

"Oh," Ironhide said. "Good move."

By the time the kids were done and presentable Ironhide was putting food platters on the table. Infants were sat in chairs, big kids settled and everyone began to serve the Chinese food that sounded good on the menu. It was.

"Ada, there's a race card tonight that everyone is going to watch. Do you think … would you mind if we went with the others?" Fireball asked.

"Which others, infant?" Ratchet asked as he savored 'egg rolls and spring rolls'. They were lux.

"The metros. They want to go and Hercy along with Kup will be there. They said if you let us go they will save seats. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will be there along with Bluestreak," Quasar said. They all looked expectantly.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet who glanced at Ironhide. Ironhide glanced at them. "If you take the metro directly and come back directly, sure."

Enormous happiness ensued for a moment, then Orion looked from them to the others. "Atar. I going too?"

"Nope," Ironhide said with a grin.

Orion stared at him, then the big boys, then his old dad once more. "Okay," he said, then dug back into the 'sketto' as he called the Chinese noodles on his plate. Praxus called it 'pasketti' and Hero called it noodles. Prowler was too busy trying to get them on his little fork to call them anything. It would go on like that.

-0-Shortly later

Kup and Hercy stepped into the arena and found their way to their favorite seats. Lots of mechs that they knew sat near and by them so it enhanced the viewing experience. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak would be coming soon and the nine big kids had messaged that they could come too. It was shaping up to be a great night of racing and yarning. They sat and settled in, watching the infield as the racers and their teams worked out the kinks for the upcoming cards. A lot of Velocitronians would be showing their stuff tonight and so would Blurr. Among the others would be Smokescreen who was deceptively fast.

The night deepened and so did the cold as the stadium began to fill up.

-0-At the house

"Don't stop anywhere or get into any fights. If the mechs are expecting you, get there directly."

"Yes, Ada." -three youngsters going out on the town for the first time by themselves

"Don't get into trouble. Don't wander off. Do you need the nuts and bolts lecture or is that for later on?"

" **ADA!"** -three youngsters and their Atar

"I'm just being responsible. You will ask me things, right? I'm being the ada, you country mice."

A moment to internet a definition of 'country mice', then big smiles. "We will be good," Quasar said as Fireball hugged Ratchet.

"I'm not **WORRIED** about **YOU** ," Ratchet said as he hugged each of them.

Metro kids going places ...

They walked out heading for the elevator, then the metro, then the stadium, then the box seating. They would be met by the metro kids who were on their way as well …

"No dawdling. Go straight there, don't be sidetracked, don't talk to strangers, stay in touch with your alt format and be ready to de-rez if necessary, don't talk to strangers-"

"You said that already, Ammas." -six metro kids smiling at their ammas and appa

"Do you need me to accompany you to the stadium, infants?" -An appa feeling the burn

"We're good, Appa. We know the way. The mechs are expecting us. Our brothers will be there with Bluestreak as well." -six metro kids cutting the cord

"Call or ping us when you get there. **NO TALKING TO STRANGERS!"** -three mechs having a grand parental meltdown

Six kids walked out of their awesome apartment, then the door closed. It was silent a moment.

"Ty, I feel weird. What does this mean?" -Dangerous feeling strange

"Our little cyber birds are flying away from the nest." -Ty feeling the same

"I hate this." -Clipper

Everyone nodded, then pulled out the cheesecake in the fridge, enough beer to make things light and sat down to watch the monster truck rally in some place called Kentucky on the television.

-0-At the (mad) house

Four little kids ran through the living room like a flock of birds, then sailed back down the hallway laughing and giggling at the top of their voices. Ratchet and Ironhide who were sitting on their chairs watching a monster truck rally from Kentucky grinned. "The infants are a caution, Ironhide." Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who was having his nightly fudge, yogurt dipped pretzels, M&M's and beer. "What about Hero being promoted? I think we need to get with the school shortly and see what's what. I don't like her having anymore pressure on her than she has. She's got enough complexes as it is."

"You won't get an argument out of me, Ratchet. They promoted me because I could read and speak well after the glitch got knocked out of me. I think I still feel the bumps falling down the stairs at Amma and Appa's beach house. I remember being lonely for my friends and overwhelmed," Ironhide said.

"You were a smart slagger then," Ratchet said with a grin. Given that Ironhide devoured books constantly, something very few knew was one small indication of his many hidden intellectual attainments. He was a **'CHAOS BRINGER! IT LOOKS BAD IF ANYONE THINKS I KNOW STUFF!'** he had said once in a fit of blarney. Then he paused after saying that under the influence of 'wine spritzers' aka sweet vinegar from Junk and a lot of Kremzeek. "Let me revise that, Ratchet."

They both howled with laughter, killed all their brew and fragged aka body slammed each other all night long. Their rental apartment prior to assigned military housing was thrashed and they had to replace or repair all the contents on the down low because their landlord at the time was a high caste aft with a penchant for suing everyone and their targ.

Ah, those were the orns …

"Well, we'll make them prove that she won't turn to a pile of mud. Our little femme is going to take as long as she needs," Ratchet said.

"I did. Look at me," Ironhide said earnestly as he popped yogurt pretzels into his mouth.

Ratchet grinned. "I do. As often as I can."

They grinned at each other.

"What's the drill for Festival?" Ironhide asked as he lowered the sound on the announcements that were subtitled anyway.

"We get up, feed the infants, then make our way to the Temple. No one knows how this will go but they're going to put up huge monitors around the colony so we all don't crash the down town at the same time. We wait until he comes out, then book it back. Feed the babies, look at the food and whine our helms off until the siren. That's about it. By the way … my ammas and appas say they're going to fast. Talk to them. They just pat me and say, "shut up, Sonny."

Ironhide snickered. "They have your ticket then, that's what you're saying?"

"Shut up, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin.

They turned up the volume, watched monster trucks thunder over parked cars and plow through mud holes as children ran here and there laughing loudly, then running back to their rooms. It was nice and homey.

-0-TBC 7-11-16 **edited 7-26-16 edited 12-14-16**

-0-NOTES

ESL: Lux … deluxe, great. High class, high tone, the good stuff.

Yarning: a really old fashioned Americanism that means story telling. A yarn is a story, yarning is story telling. :D


	206. Chapter 206

**Chapter 206: Chapter 206**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Run Up (dd5 206)

-0-At the races

The cards were run, matched pair after matched pair showing speeds that was only seen on testing sites like the Bonneville Salt Flats in western America. Even then, their speed and ability to maneuver was still out of the reach of humans. The convoluted 15 mile race track was highly difficult to race and stay on your wheels but the bots were champions and this was who they were. Hundreds of thousands of individuals were there roaring things onward and they included nine kids who had never been this free, this happy or contented before.

Roaming among The People had been a nearly emotionally unhinging experience for a while, walking in and out of places that they could only see in pictures before. Sitting in a restaurant, visiting the libraries and museums, even the Temple had been a very, very strange thing to get used to. The distance between someone their size and everyone else had been their life, the space between them and The People nurturing a sort of disconnect between what they thought that was like and what it was in reality. Watching from afar had never seemed strange until now. Eating junk food, sipping beer with the big boys, their brothers and friends was so much fun, they felt a different kind of belonging.

This was fitting into the masses directly rather than the abstract dedication of their sparks to the protection of their people. Being one with the masses, with the colony was an extraordinary thing. They could now meet all manner of people and being sweet and naive, it was good to be in the company of mechs who couldn't be fooled easily. They had no idea that Thunderblast was sitting nearby watching them, all nine of the tall big boys and the mechs with them. She was curious about them and how they were halfway as front line ships and stations to where she wanted and needed to go. She watched them all through the night, then asked discretely if anyone knew who the 'big handsome mechs were' sitting in box 39, rows 4 and 5.

Someone did and told her.

-0-At the dinner table working out the plans for the thing

"Now, Ratchet … don't argue with me," Ravel said. "Tie and I have it all figured out. We will provide the food for the infants. We have it already lined up, really good nutritious lunches, breakfasts and dinners. It will get them through the entire fasting period and not be a sore spot for anyone to fix them food itself. The packed containers will be delivered that morning. We were very careful, your atar and I to get the best possible things for our babies."

Ratchet grinned at his ada, then the smirking set of grand genitors sitting around the table too. They were playing pinochle together, the card game wildly popular at the senior centers which made some of his family playing against him the equivalent of Smokescreen. There were even tournaments where they excelled incredibly well. Ratchet dealt the cards and the round picked up again. It was silent as everyone did their thing, then the conversation began again.

Corr: "You know, Sonny, those big infants can eat too. What have they said about fasting? There is no shame in not fasting. I don't want our children to be unwell."

"I haven't asked them, Amma. I'm not sure they know we do that," Ratchet replied. "This will be their first formal Festival."

"I heard that there will be new relics in the Pavilion this time as well as the others." -Tie Down

"They found the big caches, the ones where everything was hidden by the government before The Fall. There are supposed to be about seven." -Ratchet

"I heard that." Appa Ratchet peered over at Chan. "What do you bid, Chan?"

Ratchet grinned.

Chan bid. "That is such good news. I'm sure that Lord Optimus worried about such things. He's a very fine mech, our Optimus Prime. I'm so comforted to know that he treks to the Matrix for us and gets his wisdom there. I never believed that Sentinel or the others did."

"I'll ask Sentinel next time I'm arrested and thrown in the lock up." -Ratchet being ornery

"You will do no such thing, Ratchet. I will be most displeased with you. We raised a little mech of good character and high standards." -Ravel chiding his wayward boy

Everyone grinned.

The game went on.

"We have to divide the infants up among us. There will be the Prime children and there will be the twinnies and our sweet Kaon. Lots of blankets and toys for the carry holds." -Chan

"Some of the smaller ones can still fit into the baby carriers. In fact, the twinnies and Hero barely fill it. Prowler usually falls asleep at events. Maybe we can bring him in that too and put him in someone's hold if he wakes up." -Ratchet

Everyone nodded and agreed, thinking that was a 'fine idea, Sonny'.

Ratchet grinned.

Bids slipped in between remarks and cards were laid down.

"Who would like more pie?" Ravel asked as everyone tossed in their cards for the next shuffle.

Everyone did. So did the eight little kids that were playing nearby and hurried over for a bite.

-0-Man cave with the big boys

Ironhide sat with his family, ammas, appas and genitors. They were working on their flying remote toys in anticipation of bringing in a surprise contingent of mass destruction beyond that of their usual stuff that would be hidden away so no one would get a hint of the awesomeness before the Doom Was Brought (R). They were discussing their own toys, their new upgrades and firepower levels along with some intel they had received by jawboning with the game boys at The Game place.

"My armor is stellar this time though it makes the little mech heavy. If I hit a pot hole I'm going over," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Try not to get a hole in your face, little mech, and try not to be in the way so I run over you again in tank mode," Turbine said with a chuckle as he painted a tiny Autobrand on the side of his second toy, a mech with a rotor on his helm. He was the product of a joke made by Raptor that resulted in a carbon copy of Turbine with a rotor sticking out of the top of his helm. That he had HUGE guns and lots of ammo to support that was a cherry on the top of his insanity. It was also more weight. If he could get off the ground at all Turbine would be happy and so would the gamer boys who were incredibly happy to make all these toys. If his little mech could only run very fast with a whirly bird twirling madly on top of his helm, then so be it. He would be the coolest looking little robot toy of the next Big Bang, or so the war game was being called by some of the drier wits.

"I want to see you try to get away from Starscream this time with that sad little doll, Turbine," Hard Drive said with a laugh. "That's the saddest little mechanism I've ever seen. I don't think you'll find a bot in real life that will cop to a 'special feature' as bad as that one."

"Blame it on your son, Hardie. He thinks he's hilarious. I'm going to make sure that everyone knows that this is Raptor's design element, not mine. I'm just here for the lulz," Turbine said as everyone looked up the meaning of the new word on the internet. They would approve with loud laughing tones.

-0-At Miler and Venture's Apartment

"What, baby?"

Two tiny femmes stood before their grand ada and signed that they wanted a drink. Rising, Miler put down his book of calculations for a commercial space jump to Koro IV, a small planet out past Junk with a population waiting to move some time after the weekend and walked to the kitchen. Infants followed like baby ducks and waited just as sweetly for a juice cup. A cookie followed that including one for Kaon who flashed by with a car in each servo. Prima toddled over, then stood with a gigantic smile on his little Prowl face. His red chevron glowed with contentment and happiness as he sipped from a cup his ada held. Taking a baby cookie, he gnawed on it as Grandpa Venture took lots of snaps and little movies. His grandchildren and children would be among the most thoroughly documented babies in the colony.

Evening would pass by in a lovely haze, then infants would be tucked in for the night, sleeping in beds that were kept rolled up in a closet just for them. A set of chests stacked one upon each other in the spare room were actually designed to become box beds for the infants when they came to stay, each with their name lovingly painted on by their grandparents. Lining them up along the window in their own berth room, the lids stacked in the closet nearby, Venture and Miler tucked little square pillows as mattresses into them, then tiny pillows for tiny helms. After sorting out infants, their 'sleepy bed' toys, giving hugs and kisses, one-by-one they would be placed in their boxes, covered with warm blankets against the odd chance of being cold, then 'night-night' would commence.

It would be a long drawn out affair of pats, extra kisses, exchanges of dollies and other hoo-haw until everyone was happy and tucked in. Lights would go off as the illumination outside served as a night light. Prima would end up in his crib in his room with his dollies, favorite little spare pillow to hug when asleep and his Optimus Prime quilt covering him. They would also tiptoe out when the lights went off.

That would be the time they would get their work done for whatever came the next orn. All of the time prior was spent with their babies. Miler and Venture finally at long last had their priorities right.

-0-Man cave

Optimus Prime walked in and sat down, relaxing at the sight of Ironhide's family tweaking their tiny artillery and other implements of destruction. "This looks promising. You have five orns before we engage the Doomed Brigade again."

"Lo, though we walk through the valley of death, we fear no evil," Blackjack said as he reached down to pick something up off the floor. His little mech was standing on the table looking like his own short evil doppelganger. Placing a device on the table, he grinned. "What do you think about my gun?"

It was huge, silver barreled, black handled and had a bore so big Prime was sure he could slide his pinky digit into it. Optimus laughed. "You do know that if you shoot that it could kill someone watching the game."

"I'm firing dummies, but ones designed to destroy small things. All of the infants are in the pen so no kids will get hurt. Anyone standing around taking a round will feel a hard bump but won't be really harmed. Any midget bot running around is toast. How about us testing it on your little mech, Ada?" Blackjack asked with a big smile, one eerily identical to his 'best little mech', Ironhide.

"How about I test my ped up your aft, 'Jack?" Turbine asked with a snicker. "Slagger."

"What about **your** mech, Prime?" Raptor said as he polished the gorilla he had made that bore his face. Raptor's mech was big and obviously designed to last longer than the last one.

"Oh … mine is me," Prime said as he withheld all of the long list of upgrades that he had developed with the gamers. That included a matrix simulator that could actually blast a slagger if he deployed it.

He planned to deploy it.

Sacrilege or no, Prowler. All is fair in love and war and at this level of play, Prime was finding that he loved war.

"You must have designed a hulking gorilla with a gun poking out of every orifice," Raptor said with a grin.

"We don't have orifices. You have us confused with the humans," Ironhide said glancing at his grandpa.

"I would beg to differ, infant. How do you manage to hold all the slag you eat without having an orifice to take care of it?" Raptor asked with a smirk. Ratchet had filled him in on Ironhide's 'daintiness' about human anatomy once a while back. "We have holes too."

Ironhide glanced up at his grandfather with a slight frown of disgust. "You've been talking to Ratchet again."

"He told me that human anatomy makes you quiver. He especially said penises bother you," Raptor said to get Ironhide's goat.

" **APPA! WHAT THE FRAG!?"** Ironhide said with a bellow. "I'm going to have a talk with that dirty old mech."

"You won't. You have a healthy fear of Ratchet," Turbine said as Delphi laughed loudly.

"He does. **Frag!** I do too," Delphi said with a chuckle. "Sit up straight, Sonny."

Ironhide unconsciously sat up straight, then he frowned cutely at his great grand ada. Delphi grinned back. He glanced at Prime. "What about strategy? Let's figure this out. The Dinobots and the titans have to go first. We need to gang up on them and take them down. My own sons … they have to die."

Black humor or gallows humor, a staple of army life in all dimensions and all galaxies was no exception here. Slag was rendered over the lack of family integrity when it came to winning war games.

"What if the children decide to side with us? What then, son," Blackjack said.

"Then they live," Ironhide said to great and abiding slag.

They would plan their plans together fully aware that they would be blown out the window when the game whistle was sounded. Such was the vagaries of war.

Sort of.

-0-In a family habitat high above ground in The City

Several family members of different individuals were arriving to visit during the holidays. Every sibling and shirt tail cousin of every soldier upon finding out there would be another tiny robot war game had scrambled to be here. When they heard that their brother/sister was running a miniature themselves in the same game that sealed the deal.

They wanted one too.

"I'm going to pry the field of operation from Wheeljack and we can figure out what's what. Vinn is finalizing the teams and will post them on the web page for the Doomed Brigade in the 'Office of the Primes-special events' folder on the Autobot City web page. We need a kick ass name for our unit," Will Lennox said as the group who would be his platoon sat around with him to discuss strategy. He had numerous soldiers both male and female along with three scientists and a Consulate tech who was a kick ass gamer. Three Earth 1 gamers rounded out the rest.

"What about … damn. Why did they take the Doomed Brigade already?" Sheila Conroy said with a chuckle. "I think its going to describe us to a tee."

"I'm going to join the Dinobots," Fig Figueroa said with a grin. "Either that or the titan kids."

"Coward," Niall said with a smirk as he held his son on his lap. Linda was with the women doing something at the Resort and would come home shortly.

"Survivor," Fig replied.

"How about the Big Red 1, like the famous brigade in World War II? That way when we bleed we can live up to our name," Epps said to laughter.

They would work at it a while, then settle on Little Red 1. They would have to explain it to the bots a couple of times before they got it.

-0-At the Resort

"Then we go in together, guns blazing," Judy Fulton said as the others nodded.

"We're going to the Valles tomorrow with our dolls to practice shooting them. Barbara is coming in the morning with her daughter to help her move in," Judy Witwicky said. "What is it? Dolls? Or bots. I don't know what we should call them."

"We need a name," Linda Graham replied. "Something kick ass," she said in her cultured English accent.

It was silent a moment. Judy Witwicky sighed. "This is hard."

In the end they would be called the Battling Broads from Baltimore. No one was from that fair city. They just were hard pressed to find a word that started with the letter 'b' to round out their moniker.

-0-TBC 7-12-16 **edited 7-26-16 edited 12-14-16**


	207. Chapter 207

**Chapter 207: Chapter 207**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Festival (dd5 207)

-0-Morning

It was early when they left for Cybertron, heading toward the planet to inspect sites here and there. They would also catch up on the shifting of population into completed housing and the beginnings of a rudimentary cashless economy starting up in the urban areas. Another gigantic cache had been found among those still missing but nothing in the partial inventory bespoke Omega Keys. This particular site appeared to contain art and other created treasures, some feared to be gone forever. So much had been lost that it was almost beyond hope that anything of consequence would turn up again. When it happened it was a cause for national celebration. Their people had been industrious and from ancient times all that they made had an element of beauty along with utility. Now it was being re-discovered in the ashes of their debacle.

There were five others said to exist but the code that told of their existence and location had been scrambled. Unwinding it would take time but it had already paid off again. Ironhide and Raptor were going along with Prime as he stepped through a space bridge to exit into the midlands or equatorial area where a large governmental data system was kept underground, the biggest warehouse, computer center and artifact reliquary to be found thus far.

It was dark when they arrived as night began to grow deep. The streets leading to it were broken and overgrown with some of the weed-like plants that grew here as well as rubble. Some of them were cleared all the way to the site from the airport nearby. Trucks were parked ready to carry away dirt and rubble in the morning when it came. The crunch of gravel under foot lasted all the way to the recently discovered door which had held off the barrage and fighting that had occurred here. Very few places on Cybertron survived intact and this was no exception but for the cache. Everything else had been flattened.

It had been built to survive and though the doors were dented, they were not breached. Once they were opened, it would be found to be sufficient to save all of the things that had been brought there and stacked everywhere. Prime listened as they explained the situation as well as the computer system that listed most of the things that were here. Crates everywhere were carefully placed into every crevasse and cranny, even in the end when things were getting difficult and you could be killed for much less than that which was being gathered together here. The Decepticons were either taking things away or destroying them everywhere. None of the Decepticons at the time appeared to appreciate the magnitude of the treasures here because few of them were able to see beyond the monetary value in pictures and other artifacts of their people's genius.

They walked down crowded corridors with torches or personal lights listening to the guides explain what they had found. There were a number of items of the Primes present in the inventory. When they reached them they would contact Optimus to come. Since a number of things mentioned in the lists thus far were unknown beyond belonging to this or that member of the Pantheon, it was easier and safer to have Primal energy present to handle them. It was a fascinating tour of their people's genius.

-0-Around the town before Festival

Springer and Drift walked from the Diner On The Corner footloose and fancy free. "What do you want to do?" Springer asked as they wandered along the street.

"I don't know. It's been a while since we had five minutes off," Drift said as they crossed the street. "What about checking out the card game in the man cave?"

Springer nodded, then they crossed the street heading for the longest running card game in colonial history.

So far.

-0-Earth

They sat in the bar talking together having a beer as they waited for their contact to arrive. They were part of the underground 'resistance' to the aliens that had not only enraptured the majority population but had forged a bond militarily and politically that was getting harder to break with each passing day. They were meeting someone who had a job in the government that was woven deeply into the apparatus that was N.E.S.T Global and he was going to help them with a number of plans they had been working on for some time.

They watched him enter the bar, a very swank place in Georgetown. A lot of rich governmental, business and media figures lived in Georgetown, their jobs in Washington, D.C. and the halls of power and influence bolstered a tight, bubble-driven group think that aided infiltration by clever individuals with agendas. This group had one. The newcomer sat, ordered his drink, then the three leaned in closer together. They were discussing infiltration of Mars and the colony there. They would do so through the Science, Earth 1 and Consulate Habitats through rotation of workers there. They already had two soldiers in the N.E.S.T garrison on-world already, two soldiers that were buried as deep as possible.

The Resistance was highly financed and were playing the long game. Everyone involved was genuinely ready to burrow deep, listen and watch. They would place two more in the UN consulate by the end of October this year.

-0-After breakfast

"Ada, where my car?" Praxus asked as he looked up at Ratchet.

Ratchet looked down, then looked around. "What car? You have a lot of cars."

"My drivin' car," he said. Praxus coveted the convertible replication of Bluestreak's favorite alt mode.

"It's still at the library. Soon. We'll get it soon," Ratchet replied.

"Ada?"

"What, Hero?"

"Can I help you do the laundry?" she asked helpfully.

Ratchet looked at her, then the little basket of mostly dishcloths that he had collected held in his hand. He leaned down and handed it to her. For her, it was the right size. For him, it could be a coffee cup. He followed her as she trudged to the wash rack with the machines. Opening the door of the washer, he watched as she pulled a cloth, examined it critically, then placed it inside the drum. One-by-one, the dirty laundry was pulled out, inspected, then added to the load. She turned to him when she was finished. "Ada, what do we do now?"

He picked her up, then held her before the panel after he shut the door of the washer. "See that green button? Push it."

She pushed it, finally getting it depressed. The washer began. She smiled up at him. **"I HELPED YOU!"**

"You did, Princess," Ratchet said as he placed her on the floor. When they started to walk out he turned back and pressed the soap button. It would now wash properly and all would be clean in about ten minutes. Ambling out, Hero paused. "Ada, can we make cookies?"

It was like dropping a magnet into a pile of iron filings the way eight kids in the house came running to swarm him. He grinned. "Sure." They continued to the kitchen where three way bigger kids were filling out forms for school. Ratchet pulled a big bowl out of the cupboard, then set it on the table. The big kids paused. "What are you doing, Ada?" Fireball asked.

"Making cookies," Ratchet said organizing an easy but tasty recipe in his processor. Pulling out a lot of items from cupboards and the fridge, he turned back to the bowl. "Okay, here we go," he said as he began to measure, crack, toss in and sprinkle.

Hero stood on a chair watching. Then she reached her tiny servo in and took a tiny bit to taste after Ratchet mixed the slag out of it. "This is good, Ada. Can I take another taste?"

"What about us?" Bos asked as Sunspot climbed up on another chair.

"I like it this way too, Ada," Sunspot said with a grin.

Ratchet pulled out little spoons, took a tiny bit in each and handed them out. Everyone was in agreement that if Ada didn't have time to cook them, eating the stuff raw was just as good if not better. Snickering, Ratchet plopped dollops on the cookie sheet Reflector had fetched for him, then put it into the oven. Programming the cookies for the five minute bake, he turned to the kids and his mess. "Look at the bowls and stuff. I think I need help with the dishwasher."

He got it.

-0-Prowl

He watched his daughters swim with their littlest brother and the little mechs. It had been a long time since he had been a genitor and all of it seemed far away. Work had been overwhelming and behind this monster expansion of the colony came an even larger group. They would be slowed until the new metro district was finished enough to take them in. The tent camp already here would be left standing. It was an eyesore compared to what the rest of the colony looked like but it was what it was. The eight hundred thousand that they held in Little Iacon was the total difference between the size of the migration they just took in and the one out there. Two hundred twenty thousand versus three million+.

He was tired thinking about it. :Ratchet:

Pause.

:What?:

:What are you doing?: Prowl asked as Sojourner dog paddled past him. He grinned at her, then leaned over to dribble water on her sweet little face. She laughed, an entirely musical sound, then continued merrily onward.

:Making cookies for my kids:

:Liar: Prowl grinned. / … Fat chance, Ratchet, unless by opening a box or bag you 'made cookies' for your kids …/

:Slagger. We just made them. The timer just rang. Right now, we're waiting for them to cool off: Ratchet said as the infants stood around the counter staring at the fresh baked cookies.

:I don't believe you. When are we doing the town again?: Prowl asked as he sipped his drink.

:I was born ready, Prowler. Don't you get it? I, Ratchet, was born ready:

:What was that you said?: Prowl asked as he experimented with humor again. :Everyone is on Cybertron. There's relics in the new cache but no keys. What say we go out on the town and get arrested?:

:That's my Prowler. Clear it with the boss. You do know that two of my bigger and most handsome sons are detailed to keep us out of prison:

:Frag that: Prowl was also experimenting with swearing. :We don't need keepers:

:Square it with the boss. I'm on your side: Ratchet said with a smirk as he began to hand cooled cookies to the kids.

:I'll call you later: Prowl said as he watched several children climb out of the pool. They ran to him dripping wet, then climbed up on his lap. In the past, he would have had a metallic aneurysm but that was then, this is now. He let them.

-0-On Earth as it is in Mars

"Do you have everything ready to transport?" Barbara Morshower asked her daughter as they walked from the storage facility where most of her stuff and that of her family would stay until they came back from Mars to the 'world' as most who returned home called it. Lois Morshower-Howell walked with her mom to the car nearby. They were moving to Mars given that her husband, Major Tom Howell of the United States Army was finally granted his transfer to Autobot City. Their three children, Mindy, Mica and Malissa would be attending Youngling Day School. Tom would be a communications tech at the N.E.S.T Habitat and they would all live in the Family Tower Habitat.

 **IT WAS GOING TO BE AWESOME!**

For Barbara Morshower.

They chatted as they drove off heading for Virginia where they would be staying with Barbara and Glenn before heading to Autobot City with them for the Festival of Primus and all the related celebrations involved. Tom wouldn't have to report in for duty until a day after the Festival. Glenn would make sure that he would be off to watch the **BATTLE IN THE OPEN SPACE BY TOWER 2!** which would also be broadcast to Earth. It would be the first time that the human contingent had a dog in that fight.

That the women would be there too was still a need-to-know basis. Boy, would the boys be surprised.

-0-TBC 7-13-16 **edited 7-26-16 edited 12-14-16**


	208. Chapter 208

**Chapter 208: Chapter 208**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Festival! (dd5 208)

-0-On the road

"Traffic is brutal out there," Will Lennox said as he walked through the air lock that entered into the N.E.S.T operational center. He had spent the night at the Resort helping with the new habitation zone which would be opening on the day after the Festival for guests of the resort to enjoy. Though the vast number of areas with trees were still roped off to ensure that they were fully rooted and healthy as well as to allow the ferns, grasses, plants, and bushes around them to do so as well, the pathways through them were ready to receive foot falls. The Hu-An were the consultant groundskeepers and would be appearing regularly in the resort through the environmental hatch in the back. They were among the younger, more gregarious of their group and happy to do the maintenance even if it meant humans might be around.

The Hu-An volunteers, who would come on call for emergencies but would be on a rotating schedule of every two days on site otherwise, understood the vagaries and simple minded goofiness of a species that was still assimilating that they were not alone. Selfies would be sought, stupid questions would be asked and none of it would be mean or poor spirited. It would be ignorant and the meaning of the Resort, to straighten out perceptions and educate their human guests would kick in. Three human males who were the spouses of Resort employees already on staff would be the live on-site gardeners working under Hu-An direction and that of the human naturalist they had just hired shortly ago, Robby Paxton. The three who had legal, accounting and business backgrounds on Earth but had volunteered, studied out the wazoo and indentured themselves to the Hu-An for the past year learning how to maintain things and be grunt labor as well. They would ward off the human guests who might be a problem because one of their duties was to accompany the big females when they came to do their thing.

And what a spectacular thing it was.

Before the dome had been put in place the grounds themselves were formed by the bots doing the heaving lifting and settling. They had built up a ridge that was at its peak in five places 450 feet high. Those who wanted a demanding hike could take trails that traversed it. There were boulders and rocks, some of them in the beautiful volcanic colors of Mars … red, blue and black. They were placed around to make terrain that resembled that of Earth if one took a hike in the mountains.

Trees, bushes and plants of all kinds from different forms of grasses to ferns, flowering trees, and ground cover were everywhere, planted to give the most natural appearance of the 'woodlands and hills' as possible. Several streams were diverted through the foliage to water them and to make a normal appearance to anyone from Earth who had ever hiked through a forest.

The creeks that branched through the forested portion which was half of the vast enclosure emerged from a big one that ran around the entire enclosure before disappearing into the ground at a 'swimming hole'. That was the place where the self-contained water system ended and began again. The 'stream' or 'river' if you will ran in a circular motion. Water emerged clean and pure fed through the water apparatus below ground to flow on its merry way through the creeks and along its rocky bed with ferns and other plants growing around it. It ran all the way around like any stream, rising and falling to create babbling waterfalls here and there, glorious in the light of the dome as it bubbled along. It reached the swimming hole, then disappeared downward, drawn by suction through a filtration system to begin once again. Water was tapped through the vast underground system that fed the colony and all its outlying areas and this place was no different. If water evaporated, it was replaced by more. Given the difficulties of maintaining water, let alone free flowing water on world, this was the best solution to the problem.

The engineers of Sciences were enthralled with it, their latest greatest glory and had spent time in the swimming hole celebrating along with the humans and women of the Resort group. Picnics were had by all.

The dome itself was intensely translucent and it was disorienting the first few times entering it. It disappeared into the sky above and teased visitors with the idea that they were really outside without protection. But protection it was, its light colored braces here and there tinted to match the sky overhead on a summer orn. It rose over 1000 feet above them, high enough to enclose a massive area, the largest artificial outdoor enclosure on Mars and allowed circulation of air and good humidity to be maintained. It would be big enough for birds to fly and tall enough for anyone and everyone no matter how tall to fit with great comfort. The 'dome' itself was misnomer. It actually was a rectangular structure without visible seams that rose straight up and was covered with a slightly curved roof that allowed wind to bend off without kicking up at ground level.

If you entered the dome which disappeared into the green distance beyond, you found yourself on a big cobblestone patio area with seating for people to lounge and dine along with a huge swimming pool nearby with all the conveniences. A small take out restaurant on that side of the building which was added to serve individuals outside was available for the patio and pool area. Green grass, glorious flower beds and huge pots, flowering bushes and trees led the way beyond, accessed by cobblestone paths. Rolling green grass covering gently undulating land slopes led to a 9 hole golf course nearby and paths that led around the open space to picnic areas and places to sit, relax and even tan.

There was a huge garden that was secured when unattended that was growing some of the vegetables and fruit that were served to the guests themselves. Pathways led into the orchard which wasn't producing yet, a grapevine that was being trained to grow over a huge overhead trellis and a small but plucky olive grove that Mama Fig insisted upon.

"We can make a small press. We can serve it along with a small vintage of grapes when all of them mature. I will show you," she said. "I've read up on it."

No one could say no to Mama and Papa Fig. Or her chihuahuas.

The forest was beyond with pathways marked by difficulty and duration of tramp following the stream on both sides all the way around with seating and picnic areas for the guests here and there. The stream itself was 55 feet across at its broadest and 22 at the narrowest spot. It had bridges crossing it at five different places. It was a relatively deep and relatively smoothly moving stream with shallows along the sides where grass and reeds were planted to grow among the rocks that lined its bottom in a very natural appearing way. All of the dirt that was part of the land and stream bed had been worked carefully by the Hu-An to ensure that everything was safe and there would be no blights. The air inside the dome was recycled once every ten minutes. The Cybertronian tech was astonishing and nothing here would be possible without it.

Judy and the others including a lot of soldiers, a few consulate members, most of the Science Habitat, and a truck load of family members from N.E.S.T and the Tower habitats were gathered at the patio where several cages were sitting on a table. Their naturalist, Robby Paxton, a young man recruited from Oregon who was recommended by the scientists already here was waiting to release birds into the dome. They were a mix of birds found in any town anywhere on Earth, including, orioles, cardinals, blue birds, a pair of nightingales, robins, black birds and sparrows. There would be ten nesting pairs of each to be released and they would be the first group to be studied here in this space, essentially a big terrarium.

They had already released frogs, small fish and insects into the environment in a slow controlled manner to ensure that the habitat would have a natural balance of wildlife. A bee colony was settled in the farthest corner of the dome near a set aside area of natural flowers and plants. They would also pollinate the trees and plants located everywhere else but not be so present as to be a problem to the guests here.

The on-site naturalist, a kid named Robby Paxton with a passion for the natural world opened a cage. Birds inside looked around themselves, then began to fly out. They flew upward and onward. None of them would miss hitting the dome but none of them would be killed. They would learn the parameters of their beautiful new and safe home here on a planet where none of them would live otherwise. Cage after cage was released as bird after bird went madly on their way. Filming it, Leonora enjoyed the idea that birds would fly here and that there was a place to come to if you needed an Earth fix.

"That's amazing. Now, Robby, when can we have rabbits and squirrels?" Judy Witwicky asked to great laughter. It would be a reasonably considered question for the naturalist.

-0-Elsewhere

They left college heading for home. Olivia Bowers had made friends with a number of students and found in their friendship something she was missing from the friends she had grown up with. Something in common. When she had been home it was disconcerting that the things everyone was interested in, things she herself had been part of were no longer interesting. She had felt the disconnect the moment she had sat down in her mom's house for their luncheon.

Everyone wanted to know about Mars and the bots. That was normal. What wasn't normal was her reaction to their snide remarks, odd condescending questions and statements and their glibness. They thought it was funny to hangout with cars. They didn't seem to get it that the bots were more than that. By the time she had dinner that first night with friends and family, the disconnect was raging.

All of her stay was strange. She felt like an outsider to her own life. Oddly enough, her 'life' felt somewhere else, on a different world than this. She loved her family without qualification. Her friends were those from her earliest childhood and whenever she went out the journalists who followed her asked what felt like inane questions. It had shocked her how much she needed to come back to the only place that really challenged her in ways she didn't even know. Reading Heatout's books had jolted something loose, something that was waiting for her and there was no turning back.

Olivia Bowers was taking lessons with the intention of joining the Circle of Light.

Joe Bowers had no idea.

-0-N.E.S.T Beta Team

They rode to the consulate where they were going to spend the next three days as on-site security. They were part of the Beta Striker Team that James Brooks-Spencer had been with before getting jacked into one of the two permanent Alpha Team slots. They were working hard to be on the other or at least remain part of the Beta Team that helped train newbies who came here for off world instruction. Both of them were big men, both of them were incredibly skilled, both of them were deep plants for the Resistance, working on their long game of infiltration, intelligence gathering and advantage.

They were unknown to each other prior to coming but had seen the tiny symbol that the group's field operatives wore as identification by accident. It was a small black dot, a tiny tattoo on their ankle, something that could look like a mole but wasn't. Given the intimate nature of field operations and other intense set ups requiring bathing in streams or locker rooms, both of them had seen it. It was a slow song and dance before they acknowledged each other but now they were firm in their commitment to help stay with the program.

Buzzing along the highway on the sidewalk that framed it all the way to the UN installation, they took images, noted landmarks and collected information to add to a detailed map that they were creating. No one was allowed to do that. There were no public domain maps of the colony in human hands. These two were creating one. It would be part of their contribution to the resurrection of the system for human habitation. They would also try to film and document Autobot tech as best they could. They would begin by spending time at the Resort. The nature habitat was a fucking gold mine to anyone who could figure out how they did it. Ingratiating themselves to the humans there and the young aliens who might not know they were being pumped for information would help.

They reached the Consulate, buzzed in and took up stations in the command center. They would stay there for three days before being relieved. They were beta squad members. They would not have permission to attend the ceremonies at the Temple.

-0-TBC 7-14-16 **edited 7-26-16 edited 12-14-16**


	209. Chapter 209

**Chapter 209: Chapter 209**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Festival! (dd5 209)

-0-At the City Hall, Colonial Manager's Office, Metroplex Administration Center, Metroplex Administration Plaza, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Then everything is ready. We have one more orn to get this done," Ultra Magnus said to his command staff who sat in the conference room with him for the final check off of events and all manner of other things pertaining to the biggest orn in the Cybertronian calendar, The Festival of Primus. All of his department heads and others with an abiding interest in how things would go in less than one more full day were giving him their part of the puzzle.

"We know, Magnus," Jetta said with a grin. "We have the construction sites worked out. They'll shut down on Festival when the siren sounds. Everyone will walk off, shut down equipment, set automatic systems, then head out for the fun. When the siren rings again, we will still stay off construction further. Everyone gets time off with their families. When the three orns pass, then the schedule picks up again.

"We also have the city prepped for the Temple District. The number of cameras for the Solemnities and other features are tripled and we have had every conceivable angle covered by IntraComm. It will be fully automated but tagged to focus on certain individuals and events. When Optimus appears the system will switch over to cover him. When he goes into the Temple for the Solemnities, the system will rove and feature different places and event locations before sensors switch it back to whatever thing is going on at the Temple again."

"How are we set up to manage the crowds, especially around the Temple Square and the Temple District?" Magnus asked.

"Springer has that part. What we've done is funnel traffic both foot and vehicular through the streets so that when it fills up, the available space, no one keeps pushing in. There are volunteers who are going to help us manage traffic in the District, then join their families. Springer has security itself and I'll let him tell that part. We expect several million to come, with the crowds stretching out a long way. It's enough for most to be in the crowd, to experience the blessings and the rest with others. We also have plans in place to manage crowds and traffic at the Pavilion, the Basilica, and the Mausoleum. We expect that civilians and everyone else will be making pilgrimages to the relics for about at least a decaorn or more. The Mausoleum will be receiving family and friends of the deceased to pay respects as well. The crush is being prepared for."

Magnus nodded, then glanced at Springer and Drift sitting together at the table. "What else should I know, gentlemen?"

"We have security in place with replacements every two joors. No one is off duty. Everyone is temporarily on but on stand by. If nothing happens, they have no worries. If it does then they are go. We cached weapons and rescue gear in places all around the central area so that we can help on the spot without lag time. This will be a big crowd so there could be illness or other things happen but I don't expect it beyond speculation. It's the same with the Emergency Response Stand By teams at the prison and at the Emergency Command Center in Fort Max. He glanced at Metroplex, Fort Max and now, Acutus who had come in from Gliese to try out pretender tech. To say he was pleased was an understatement.

"What do you have to add about the crush expected in your confines, gentlemen?" Magnus asked as he glanced at the titans sitting together to listen and add their own comments.

"We've planned for the crowds and will cooperate with the Watch," Metroplex said. "We are tuned into The People through the Emergency Response Center at Fortress Maximus. We will assist through that complex in anyway that is required."

"We expect most of our business after the Solemnities when everyone can eat and drink again. I'm hoping its minor slag. I don't have a clue how those who live in Little Iacon will act but we have security and specialists standing by to handle whatever might come," Springer said. "We've troubleshot this and worked through it with Emergency Response along with the striker teams in our army. We're as ready as we can be."

Magnus nodded, then turned to Chevron. "What about the Temple and Pavilion … the Basilica and Mausoleum, Abba?"

Chevron mused a moment. "We are expecting record crowds. The entrances as you know encompass four doors, the Great Doors of the Temple. We will be coaxing our people to come in orderly lines. They want to pay their respects there and we are prepared. The Basilica is ready for visitors and to conclude the mourning period of the Seeker drone. That ceremony will be held on the first orn after the conclusion of Festival. It will be broadcast and I expect turnout will be gradual, building to high when it begins as those who wish come out to be there. I have gone over this with Lord Optimus and the Household Guards.

"As for the Pavilion … there are going to be the usual relics but a number more from Cybertron. They were rescued and will be displayed under armed guard since some of them are weapons and also delicate. I am so looking forward to the happiness of The People to see them," he said with a sweet smile. Everyone grinned back, pleased with his pleasure. "We will take care of those who enter the precinct and have emergency plans and systems in place. There will be a big dedication of infants to the Circle the orn after the Seeker ceremony. We will manage that around the flow of visitors and pilgrims, all of it expected and wonderful."

"Thank you. Please advise us how we may help you with such numbers," Magnus said as the little priest nodded. "What about shut-ins and others?" Magnus asked as they continued down the list of things that had to be settled before everyone could step back from their responsibilities to celebrate this, a solemn as well as a madly happy event.

-0-At the Army HQ in the Fortress in what was once Engineer Hall, second level of habitation in the underground complex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around the big table, those charged with tending the security system, big picture, of the solar system, Cybertron, and other places they were venturing into now that the Decepticons were in major disarray. The Empire was still as dangerous and fraught with disaster but they were building from strength to strength as they slowly pushed forward into the ancient space of their ancestors. Blackjack and Raptor, Ironhide, Elita, Typhoon for the big formats, Hard Drive, Prowl, Paragon, and Prime gathered around the table waiting for Springer to arrive from City Hall with Magnus. It was pleasant and the chat was humorous among these, old friends. Ratchet arrived before the others did and sat, then they walked in. Everyone was here.

Including four infants in Ratchet's carry hold.

The older four little mechs were with the big boys who were taking them to get detailed. Given that they were supposed to be with the twins for that experience and the twins were overrun with final duties and other slag, it was decided to take the little ones to The Paint Box because their usual detailer in Terra was overrun as well. They had left on the arms of their brothers and three of the titan kids, disappearing happily into the crowded streets for the short trip to that eminent place.

Everyone sat, then Prowl began. "We will begin to rotate units from their station to home, whether that's Cybertron or here. No one will have more than a joor to work starting tomorrow at noon and they will do so in their usual units, groupings or administrative configurations to allow the best and most smooth transition between all groups. The Nevada operation will go automated as well. You and Alor, Ratchet, will stand down until after the festivities. I also am aware that the three dread kids will be attending their enrollment conferences with you and Ironhide in three orns. I am assuming that the titan youngsters are going to be taken up as well?" he asked with a glance at Typhoon.

He nodded. "That's right. They had their testing yesterday among all of the other newbie children. We have high expectations and hopes for them. They appeared to have enjoyed it and feel relatively confident from their remarks. They are aware that it's more technical, more given to reflection and the like attending a normal school but they're looking forward to it. They're glad they won't be the only tall kids there," Ty said with a big grin.

"I hear ya," Ratchet said. A knock on his carry hold caught everyone's attention. He popped it and a familiar infant poked out along with another.

" **ADA! WHAT LOU!?"** Orion asked with a giant smile as he looked upward at Ratchet, then with surprise outwardly toward the others. **"OTIS! HE HERE!?"**

Prime chuckled, then held out his servos. Ratchet set him on the table whereby he walked to the big mech and disappeared into a hug.

Ratchet looked down at the others standing in the doorway of his hatch. "Go play," he said. They smiled, looked at each other, then walked out of view again. He closed his hold door, then sat back. "Slagger. You were told to stay inside and play."

"Ada mad at me, Orion," Orion said as he looked up at Prime. He stood on the table staring upward, his tiny Ironhide form as big a delight as ever. "Ada pat me." He held up his servo to illustrate.

"Liar. Pants on fire," Ratchet said with a grin.

" **ADA FUNNY!"** Orion said with a big fat chuckle. "Otis … lou here? I comed to lou and be here too?"

"Apparently, you are," Prime said with a grin.

"Then I, Orion, helpeded lou. I comed to this thing and doing this wif lou. Lou my she," he concluded with a giant smile.

Prime who was as entranced by Orion's speech as everyone else snickered. "You are cute. You stay here and be my she."

Orion turned to the others, then put his servos on his hips. " **I HERE WITH OTIS! I HIS SHE!** " he said with a gigantic smile and twinkling blue optics.

Laughter was long and loud. Things got done but it was a lot funnier now.

-0-Vos Senior Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They moved in long tables where heated and cold food would be placed. Some of the elders at the Vos Tower, a place where lots of older individuals lived in large numbers including Venture, Miler and Prima, insisted on fasting through the day of Festival when everyone remembered the lean times of The Beginning when they were slaves and everyone suffered. Most of the population fasted though there was no stigma about not doing so. Many didn't as well or only for part of the time. Food was going to be readied in the rec rooms all over the colony, in every senior center, childcare place, and meeting area. There would be food and drink at different places in every public meeting area including various places in the vast Central Labor Hall under Fort Max.

Most would make it but children couldn't and no one expected them to. They were fed and so were the sick, disabled and others whose health depended upon it. Prisoners would be receiving enhanced meals and drinks, non-alcoholic of course as they ever did on every special occasion. None was more special to the Cybertronians than this orn so there was great hustling to get things organized. Every place that made food for this kind of distribution would deliver it by the late afternoon and early evening of the following day because everyone was closing their doors for the festival.

Even RTR Tools.

For the whole three days. Ratchet has spoken.

There would be food galore and most had gotten the hang of making it at home. Given that few had a lot of food in the past, content and/or variety, cooking wasn't a very pleasant experience. You drank, usually, what you could afford. Most weren't aware of the vast and amazing world of food prep, so it was another of the wonders of the colony that this happened here for everyone. Until refugees came here most were unaware that food didn't always have to be sucked through a straw or sipped from a cup. It could have amazing shapes, flavors, textures, aromas, and combinations. Grocery stores were still religious experiences to most of the colonials and bakeries? Centers of worship.

Every place that cooked, baked and did culinary magic was working against the clock. At the break of dawn in slightly less than two orns, the siren would sound and everyone was out of luck if they wanted a restaurant meal or something from a food prep place. They would have to make their own or get it from the enormous number of places where food was being congregated for The People. Groceries stores everywhere were a mad house.

-0-Family Tower Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"This is the last of the pies," Thelma Lennox said as she pulled three out of the big industrial sized oven that the tower fielded for its mob of inhabitants, handing one to her husband. "Where do you want them, Clarise?"

"Over there, Thelma," Clarise said as she nodded to a counter with several cakes and more pies. "They smell **amazing.** "

Thelma, a tall slender older woman whose son, William was head honcho of N.E.S.T on-world and who spent a lot of time here with her husband and two dogs carried two pies while her husband, Jonathan Lennox carried one. They set them down. "Will likes strawberry-rhubarb. He likes mine best," she said with a tiny touch of pride. Thelma Lennox was a damned fine cook. "Mine are sweet, not sour or tart. It's my grandmother's recipe."

"Save me a slice. I love me some rhubarb," Molly said as she diced potatoes. She was making her mom's potato salad that featured sweet pickles, salad dressing and lots of eggs and onions. She had refrigerated the potatoes for several hours after boiling them so they would be firm when fixed. There was nothing more terrible to her than warm potatoes mixed into a salad. They too often turned mashed rather than staying cubed.

"What about the bread rolls, Clarise?" Thelma said as she asked the 'Cook on the Deck' as Clarise was dubbed. She ran the run up to the dinner that was going to be waiting for them at the last siren. Everyone decided to try to fast but for a couple of the parental units who had dietary needs. They would most likely fail as they had every year since the first time, all of them but Aisha Mohamed. She had learned to fast through Ramadan. She did, however, give them all 'E' for effort.

"They have a couple minutes more, Thelma," Clarise said as she chopped onions. Mama Fig and a number of others were busy prepping food for the variety of dishes that would span the globe for taste and origin.

Festival was getting to be everyone's favorite dinner celebration. The only thing better was Thanksgiving. Already, they had begun to research how to make outstanding cookies. They were all determined to win one of Ratchet's insane statue prizes. The afternoon would roll by happily as individuals arrived and left, some from Sciences and the Resort to help cook, others from Earth 1 and the Consulate to chat, find out more information about does and don't for the festival or co-manage food because they were gathering together here to dine. It would be the first major celebration for the human community of Earth since the inclusion of the diplomatic corp.

It would be amazing.

-0-TBC 7-15-16 **edited 8-1-16 edited 12-14-16**

NOTE: My grandmother makes my favorite potato salad. For you who are from other countries and don't know what a regional American potato salad tastes like, I am putting the recipe here. If you want to make a salad that really stands out, make sure you chill the boiled potatoes and eggs in the fridge. Chilling ingredients rules and makes the prep easier. I've had master cooks ask me to make this when we get together and also for the recipe which is really, **really** simple. It's a salad that is slightly sweet rather than the usual sour or dill sort of taste that most have.

 **BONY APPETITE!** (As no one with a lick of sense ever says) :D:D:D

Grandma Edna's Potato Salad (Some of this is guess work on the amounts measured. No one measured anything in those days. I mix things to taste because I've made this salad for decades.)

Boil 2-3 big russet-style potatoes (number of spuds depending on how big you want the salad to be) and chill them when cooked. Run a knife into them. They should be firm but not solid or hard. I usually take the skins off at this time because they peel off easily. Boil a bunch of eggs too. (I put a lot of chopped hard boiled eggs in this. It blends so well with everything else. But add to your own tastes.)

Chop up the following:

Sweet pickles. I like a lot in the salad but you can overdue. Probably. :D Chop them to the size you want. I like them relatively small.

Onions: I like red onions for color and chop half of one (or more) into fine chops.

Dice the potatoes up and because they're chilled they'll cut up beautifully. I like small squares. The bigger the pieces the less interesting taste-wise they are for me. It's a matter of taste. You'll find when you peel and dice them that they stay firm. I don't leave the peels on. I take them off.

Dice the eggs. I keep a couple to slice and layer on top when it's done so it's covered in goodness.

I then get out yellow mustard and what we call salad dressing, a white mayo-like mixture that we were raised on. I mix the two until I like the taste which will be a nice balance, not too mustardy. I also add a pinch of salt and a couple of pinches or more of black pepper.

Put all the chopped stuff in the bowl, then add the mixture. Stir gently to keep potato bits intact. Too much stirring and you have mashed potatoes. No hard stirring. :D You might have to make more of the sauce. You'll know when you see it. It should be mixed really well. I don't like dry potato salad. Smooth the top layer in the bowl, then layer the remaining slices of eggs on top. The longer this sits in the fridge, the more it marinates. Put in a sealed bowl because the aroma of potato salad is strong.

Some put a whiff of paprika on the top to add color. Dust it lightly. Or not. I don't use it but some of my master cook great aunts and aunts do it. :D

That is a really old recipe, a really simple but incredibly tasty regional American potato salad. It's from Oregon. Enjoy and happy weekend, my dears. I'm going to make that and my grandmother's apple pie tomorrow. :D:D:D


	210. Chapter 210

**Chapter 210: Chapter 210**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Festival! (dd5 210)

-0-The night before the day before the Festival of Primus here and there

It was night in the colony and everywhere there was light. Stars in the sky overhead shown brightly. Given the lack of atmosphere and the clean pollution-free sky, the twinkling that one saw on Earth when looking at them was missing here. They glowed steadily. A velvety dark sky was vast overhead with the odd bright spot of a satellite, an incoming or outgoing ship and other hardware that protected and served the planet. Where it was dark, it was deeply so. It would be scary dark to humans long away from primitive times when there were demons in the unknown beyond the comfort of a fire.

The colony itself was awash with lights, those of the streets, those of habitations and other buildings. There were lights at the airfields to illuminate the work that always was ongoing there as well as other public buildings and places. The darkness between the different urban areas was inky, with the well-spaced light towers on roadways and highways throwing pools in lines spanning out from Autobot City into the expanded and expanding urban centers beyond. Trucks went about for those businesses or essential services that had round-the-clock shifts of workers. In the distance, the glow of the Industrial Park Cities could be detected. They were also round-the-clock sites of activity.

The area of Little Iacon was speckled with lights. At intervals where intersections occurred, a light pole was placed to help those who lived there get around at night. Most of the inhabitants were preparing for Festival the same as anyone else. It would be their first formal one in as many vorns as Simfur had been destroyed and thus, would be intensely special for the newly rescued wanderers. Food centers proliferated for those who had to eat. Many were the refugees who were going to fast. Every possible effort was made to allow the still homeless to find comfort in their situation. Most of the inhabitants did.

Club Cybertron was rolling onward as the younger set took over the night. Soon when dawn came, it would be like every other place. It would close its doors for three orns of down time. It would be so with every other place short of emergency departments. One had to wango-tango fast with the swiftly moving deadlines. Outside on the sidewalk, civilians and the odd soldier walked about heading for places unknown or to just take the air. The familiar sites of daytime held a different beauty at night. It was still a strange thing for the hundreds of thousands, even millions of refugees to understand that they were safe, among their own and with their Prime. It was amazing as well to find that the holiest orn of their calendar was on its way in just a few short joors. It seemed incredibly appropriate.

Springer and Drift sat on their horses in the pool of a light tower at the corner of Metroplex #1 and Cultural Center Road. It was good to be back in the routine, sitting on a horse while working the graveyard shift of the Night Watch. It was relatively quiet for a colony that had grown by 25% in the space of three days. There were the usual drunks and fights. There were the usual domestic problems that were more a part of assimilation than genuine animosity between opposing sides. Disputes from old neighborhoods on Cybertron or newer ones elsewhere were brought here and found expression in running fights and other civil disruptions.

Security was beefed up everywhere for the night and the following three orns. There would be millions relaxing into the holiday, something for most a strange and intensely grand idea. There were no holidays on Cybertron, just a few joors off and you weren't paid for that time. Here, it was different. Here you mattered. At midnight, the siren would sound and the festival would begin. Soon millions of individuals would be making their way on foot to the Temple District and the Solemnities.

-0-Up there in the clouds

"So, basically, we have two more caches. Someone is trying to decipher the glyphs that seem to be part of a map. These two are filled it would seem with books, art, databases of knowledge and the like. Nothing martial in the mix as far as they can tell," Ironhide said as they sat on their chairs noshing their evening snacks, sipping their evening beer as the Battle of the Bulge on the History Channel raged on the teevee with the sound turned down.

"No Keys," Ratchet said with a sigh. "Eventually, Ironhide."

"Eventually. Off world, I think," he said as he popped fudge into his mouth.

Fudge. Nectar of the Gods.

"Tomorrow is going to be a madhouse around here. Amma Docker has a game plan drawn up. Everyone who can has to marshal an infant through the whole thing. Carry holds for the boys and the carrier for Hero. The twins are going to bring the girls in the same so they can all end up together," Ratchet said. "You better eat fast. The siren is going to sound shortly."

Ironhide did.

-0-Way up there in the sky

He walked out of the home office after meditating to clear his processor and spark. He felt easy and calm for the upcoming events. All of the children were parceled out and he would remain behind when they left for the steps of the Temple. All of the children were now in bed and would have breakfast here when they arose, helped along by Miler, Venture, Tagg, and Kestrel who would come early to assist. He sat down in his chair, then glanced at Prowl who was going over his work datapad, one that looked three times fatter and twice as big as he knew it was supposed to be and probably was. It just looked that way because it was Prowl's 'extra processor' and carried more data on it than was probably decent.

"What is the sit-rep?" he asked as he relaxed.

Prowl glanced at him, then the datapad. "We'll have the ammas and appas come early to help with the children. Each of the children is already parceled out. The girls will be with me in my carry hold. Miracle and the little mechs will be given one each to the ammas and appas. Tagg is caring for Kaon. We will leave together and go with Ironhide and his group to the Temple. Then we'll wait for you to come at the Moment of Departure here for your progress. The Household Guards are ready to escort you. We have the streets cleared so you can pass more easily and all around the colony as well as personal internal view screens and the IntraComm, we'll broadcast the entire thing from start to finish.

"The cameras are trained to focus on you when you come out of the tower's door until you enter the Temple. It will show that entire trip. Then as it did before you left, it will rotate scenes from everywhere in every town including all over Cybertron as well as Gliese, though because this is going to Earth this time, no one will be told what Gliese is. Cybertron will be instructive I think given the destruction. Maybe the humans will wise up before they do the same. We have giant view screens placed in the city center of everywhere here. The open space south of Little Iacon will have several giant screens so they can gather to watch. Security is in place, the usual arrangements for essential personnel to allow them to serve their joor, then leave and everything else is on automation.

"The broadcast to Cybertron and Gliese is already on. We're testing the service and ensuring that everyone can see what happens. I don't believe that it will be problematic. But if there's trouble, the security forces will deal."

"My message to Cybertron … about how we will have Festival there when Simfur is rebuilt … is that going out?" Prime asked.

"It already is," Prowl said. "We've put it into rotation with The Hourly News. I personally will be happy when we can."

"Me too," Prime said. "Has all of the possible effort has been made to give comfort and opportunity to our people there? Food, viewing and the like?"

"Yes. We've been working on it for about two decaorns at both ends to ensure that all of the areas have the ability to host a post fasting celebration," Prowl said. "Even shut-ins have been factored in. Having Cybertron divided into administration districts has made nearly everything that comes up manageable."

Prime nodded. "I think I'm going to have a small bite of something. Can I get you anything?"

Prowl nodded, then arose. "This is your orn, Optimus. Let me get something for both of us," he said as he walked toward the kitchen.

Prime rose with him, then the two walked through the dining room to the kitchen. They made a small bite, then sat at the breakfast nook to eat together. The house was quiet, things were under control thus far around the Empire in Prime's servos and all was well.

-0-Early morning

It was just before midnight when the mech who sounded the siren made his way to the uppermost decks of Fort Max. He paused again to marvel at the beauty not only of the colony but its related areas. He could see Earth 1 and part of the U.N. Consulate. He could see the Industrial Park City and a lot of headlights of individuals coming from there to go home. It would be heavy traffic around the colony for about a joor or so with everyone going home to celebrate and reflect.

Aerie Hill was beyond and so was the prison, both of them lit up with a glow of bright welcoming light. Little Iacon was a patchwork of lights at regular intervals as well as lights in tents all over the area. The Temple was awash in spotlights, all of them showing her off to her greatest advantage. Down the way, there were the Metro Districts including the huge new one, the Mausoleum, and the Basilica. All of them were bathed in light. It was beautiful. It looked like diamonds strewn across a velvet blanket since the rest of the area of usually colorful rocks and sand formations were absent in the darkness.

He checked his chronometer, then unlocked the box that held the siren controls that would signal to everyone that the sixth Festival of Primus was soon to begin. He would press it, the news organizations the next orn would ask him how he felt at such a momentous occasion and he would tell them the truth. He felt like a Prime.

The night was quiet with the odd faraway sound of a horn or music drifting past on the soft cold breeze. His timer alarm sounded, then he pressed the button. A siren went off and the sound of it rolled away in all directions as it slowly turned in a circle. By the time the device had gone one complete circuit, it shut down and all was complete. He would pause to watch a little longer, then walk down the winding staircase to the Emergency Defense Center. He would spend his joor, then go home to Tarn. He had done his part.

-0-The Temple

The priests paused their planning as the sound rumbled through the building heading outward to the hinterlands. Even those who were leaving the far away science and weather outposts on-world would hear it faintly. "This is the start, my friends," Lauren said with a grin. "What a glorious orn. All hail, Lord Primus," he said.

They did. Happily.

-0-Club Cybertron, Metroplex Highway #1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They left, some of them with too much cheer and a couple with ill grace. The siren had sounded so it was closing time. The streets were thronging with individuals leaving work or frivolity. The shifts at the airfields, which were now closed but for emergencies, headed onward tying up traffic. Night shifts at essential industries, IntraComm, The Fortress, those rotating off shifts to allow others their one joor on time and any number of punters running around made their way along, happy to be off, happy to go home, some to eat, others to fast. The punters at Club Cybertron who wanted to continue the party would find nothing open in the colony. Everyone was off including nearly all of the services. The Night Watch, however, was there as usual. A few of them would find that out the hard way.

-0-Resort

Some of the guests who were up doing this and that paused as the sound of a siren rolled through the building. Everyone had been told that the bots signaled the start of their holiest festival with a siren at midnight to announce a period of fasting that most did. It had been in the news and everyone knew. Many stayed up to hear it. Others would be told about it.

The women and men who ran the resort, those who were going to go to the Temple the next day had their last meal before midnight as they were all determined to fast too. Even the children had insisted that they do it too, after all it was 'part of our Cybertronian heritage and culture too', or so they said. There would be food ready for them just in case.

They wouldn't need it.

-0-At the Jail in the Courthouse of Autobot City, Cultural Center Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I ate a big dinner. I fast. My family is religious," one guard said to another as they sat on the bench waiting for the night's haul to be brought in. They were huge, amiable, good-natured and remarkably able jailers.

"I ate too. I decided this year to see if I can get there. I got hungry last time and broke fast. I have a high metabolism," the other said.

They sat together quietly, then arose together. A police van drove up outside with a couple of feisty drunks who wanted to settle the world's ills with fisticuffs. They would help them to their cells and lock them in. After an joor, two other behemoth guards would show up and they could go home to test their pluck regarding fasting. One would make it, the other wouldn't.

-0-Aerie Hill, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Rainmaker stood on the patio deck with Starscream and Silverclaw. "This is a good orn. I look forward to the festival. It's a good way to pay respects and show gratitude."

"I am personally grateful for the Autobot Scouts myself," Starscream said silkily to great laughter.

"Is Sky Warp speaking to you yet?" Warlord asked as he walked out to join them with three of his brothers following.

"No," Starscream said with a grin. "I personally find it invigorating to see him become a den leader of a little troop and be more civic minded. Sitting in the flight center all orn can dull one down."

" **FRAG YOU, STARSCREAM!"** a voice called out from the apartment behind them.

"As you can see, he's delighted to oblige," Starscream said to enormous laughter.

-0-Morning, early

Blue optics peered at the two big piles flaked out on the berth in the master berth room. A tiny fat digit nudged an arm. Nothing. Praxus considered his options, then smiled brilliantly. Dragging his tiny teddy bear behind him, he returned to his room, rummaged in his toy box, found what he wanted, then walked back to the berth room. Nudging his old Pa again, he waited.

Nothing.

Considering that, he smiled. Putting down his teddy bear just so, so that the little bear could watch, Praxus picked up his tiny aluminum baseball bat, raised it over his helm, then brought it down hard on the wrist of his sleeping father.

The bellow that erupted actually rattled the windows.

-0-Literally nanoseconds later …

Everyone stood in front of the door to the master berth room, gathering to see what the frag just happened. Ironhide was pacing with Praxus while Ratchet sat on the berth with a tiny baseball bat and a tinier teddy bear. Praxus himself was wailing loudly.

"What happened, Ada?" Sunspot said as he walked to Ratchet, then leaned against him.

Ratchet kissed his helm. "Praxus just wanted your old Pa to wake up. He hit him on the wrist with a baseball bat."

They all blinked, then stared at Praxus who was crying and their old Pa who looked like he wanted to join the baby. "Wow. That was weird," Fireball said with surprise.

"Babies," Ratchet said with a slight shrug. "They mean well but they're small."

"That's true," Quasar said solemnly.

Hero looked at Quasar who she sort of adored, then Ratchet. "Is it time to get up, Ada?"

Ratchet consulted his inner timer, divided it by how tired he was, then squared it by the futility of going back to sleep. "Yes."

The applause was immediate. Now the games would begin.

-0-TBC 7-16/17-16 **edited 7-29-16 edited 12-14-16**


	211. Chapter 211

The Diego Diaries: **FESTIVAL!** (dd5 211)

It is UNBELIEVABLY warm here (80 degrees) and it makes me want to sleep. Good and safe summer to all. :D

-0-Up there

" **ADA! YOU DOING?!"**

Ratchet who was sitting at the table watching everyone eat smirked. "No. You eat for me and I'll watch."

Orion stared at him, then smiled. He began to eat again. All of the youngsters did, from small to tall. Food was piled on the counter for breakfast as the door opened and more family came. Ratchet's elders were getting ready in their apartment. Alor who had walked across the hall to the door which was right across from them now held Scout. Then he didn't. Quasar who smiled as he snatched the infant sat back down again to eat and feed the baby off his own plate.

"None of the kids are going to miss a meal," Ratchet said as Alor pulled up a chair. "Big or little."

"We **could** , Ada," Reflector said as he helped himself to seconds. "We want to."

"When you're older, son," Alor said with a grin. "Eat for me."

"I feel badly," Reflector said as he sat down again with a heaping plate and full cup.

Every adult in the room with more coming in behind watched him as he happily and obliviously ate his breakfast. Blackjack sat beside Ironhide in Ratchet's chair. "Well, here we go. We have to be downstairs in half a joor."

Ironhide nodded. "I know. I even took a shower."

"You went all out did ya?" his father asked as the door opened and more adults arrived. Ratchet's family was there, all of them smiling and spotless. Infants squeed, adults squeed, Spot squeed. Everyone got back to eating but the adults.

"This smells good, Ratchet," Turbine said checking the swiftly disappearing food on the counters and table. "It's going to be a long orn."

"It is." Ratchet grinned. "You could always sneak a bite."

" **NO!"** -everyone, including the several who would trade a digit for a donut

"What do we do, Amma? I haven't done this before," Genesis asked.

"Well … we get to walk down the street heading for the Temple with Prowl. Because we're family, we get to have a little parade," Turbine said as he parked Prowler in his lap. "We get to stand at the steps of the Temple with Prime where all the senior Autobots and community leaders will be waiting."

"Everyone will stare at us," Fireball said with a startled realization. "We're going to be stared at."

"And what a great view everyone gets. Handsome young mechs and me," Ratchet said as he batted his optical ridges like a big eyed ingenue. Gurgling sounds and laughter greeted that. "All you have to do is come with us and look handsome. There will only be about 12 billion individuals on half a dozen worlds and the Pantheon watching you when you do." Ratchet gave the kids a dazzling smile.

The kids glanced at each other, then him. "Oh," Genesis said. "Can I hold your hand?"

Chuckles followed that remark which was sincerely given. That they hadn't laughed loudly was because it was sincerely given. So were the hugs from the adults around him. Ravel would hold his hand.

The door opened as Prowl peered in. "On the clock. A breem and we go." Then he backed out and the door closed.

"I'm getting a coo-coo clock vibe here. Is it just me?" Ratchet asked as laughter and downloads occupied everyone. **"TIME TO FINISH AND CLEAN UP!"** Ratchet said as he rose to make the world spin. Infants stuffed their faces, big kids volunteered to help and were assured it was all good. Ironhide, Raptor, Hard Drive and Blackjack were here to do the grunt labor.

The four big mechs good-naturedly grudged through that exercise as everyone else began to sort out the babies, added treat bags to baby bags and padded the carrier for Hero with all her toys and the tiny computer that she liked to use to read and write things on. Dollies were a good audience for her little stories. Coats, hats, mittens, onesies and the like were gathered up and infants strapped in. Spot who didn't need no onesie sat with a big smile on his doggy face watching as everyone got the mob organized. It was bedlam.

-0-Up there

Miler and Venture sat with Prowl, Kestrel, Tagg and the little mechs as Optimus took a message from Cybertron. Things were going well there. There was even an impromptu pilgrimage to Simfur by those in outlying areas to stand in the ruins of the Temple while the Solemnities were ongoing. Huge monitors were sent to allow everyone there to see, a place they didn't expect visitors to watch what was happening at the restored Temple on Mars.

Infants were ready to go, everything was stuffed into carry holds including the two little girls. Miracle and the little mechs were sitting or leaning against adults as they waited to leave. Miler and Venture had arrived to help with breakfast and to organize the children. The twins were on their way with Bluestreak and the kids. They had eaten breakfast at home to avoid the rush.

Already, the streets were filled with thousands and tens of thousands of individuals walking toward the Temple District to stand there for the duration of Prime's sojourn inside. The closer to the center of the moment, the greater the benefit to you and your life, or so went 'old wives tales' in the past. Sometimes there would be millions upon millions gathered in Simfur for the ceremonial. Then it was banned because of the threat of civil unrest. When it was, civil unrest followed.

Optimus signed off, then turned to his family. "All is well on Cybertron. Pilgrims are gathering at the ruins of the Temple in Simfur to be there when this happens."

Prowl nodded as a feeling of emotion passed through him. "That's amazingly sad."

"It will not be forever," Optimus said. "It is time for you to go. The twins?"

Prowl paused. "They're nearly downstairs. We're leaving together to go."

Prime nodded. "I will be there shortly."

Miler and Venture gathered the kids, then bowed together to Prime who nodded in response. Even as he did he felt the effect of the Matrix preparing to take him to the afterworld beyond. He was already on his way.

Prowl hugged him, then quietly the group walked to the door to go outside. When they were gone Prime walked down the hallway nearby to a guest room on the other side of the vast penthouse residence. Through the enormous windows, he could see the city sprawling away from him. The Temple dome shown in the sunlight, a bright beacon of hope and familiarity as around it thousands of individuals began to gather. They would stretch out down the side streets for miles in all directions. They would number in the millions.

-0-United Nations Consulate

They gathered in the great room to watch the show on the television. They had not lived here long enough to be given permission to join the endless parade of humans heading for the Temple. Earth 1, Sciences Habitat and 'The Family' … all of the soldiers and their relatives had permission and thus were already on their way. They could be seen speeding along the highways, streets and crossings toward the Temple. A camera showed them as they gathered in the set aside area all functions provided for their human allies. Among them would be Carly Brooks-Spencer and Sam Witwicky.

They gathered with drinks and some with snacks. A few of them decided to try to fast all day long until the sounding of the siren to break it. Very little had been told about what this was besides its bare bones … it was the festival celebrating the sacrifice, life and teachings of their warrior-god and was thereby the holiest day on their calendar. It involved some sort of spiritual journey by their Prime, part of his obligation to The People through some device in his chest called a Matrix. He would enter the Temple, then everyone would wait until he came out again. Then there would be two blessings if things went well. At that point, everyone would be free to go and wait for sundown when the siren would sound. One could eat then. At night, fireworks of a spectacular nature would occur and all would be well.

"I would love to go into their Temple," a diplomat from China said as the others nodded. "I would love to know more of their philosophy."

"That's an instant trip home and an interplanetary incident," a diplomat from Germany ventured.

"Here comes the family," someone said as the group quieted to watch. Sitting with them were two soldiers from Earth who would love to go into the Temple too. So would their leadership back on Earth in the Resistance.

-0-Tower 2, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

A short jaunt downward resulted in a hoo-haw of sound as families merged in the lobby. Standing around with big grins and cheerful conversation, the Elite Household Guards waited to escort Prime to the Temple. Ratchet grinned at them. "I think I'm blinded by the beauty before me."

"You have to be blind, Ada," Sunstreaker said as he stepped closer to Ratchet and Ironhide. "You bonded with Ironhide."

Giant slurs, laughter and slaps on the helm greeted that remark as everyone parted out children, stuff for children and gripped carriers filled with children. "Shall we go?" Prowl asked.

"Lead on, Granny," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Optics rolling with great practice greeted that as everyone began to follow Prowl out the door. Every camera along the road to the Temple would stay on him and the family as they walked through the cleared streets. Lining the road on each side several mechs deep, leaning out of windows to watch, the civilian and military population of the colony cheered on Prime's family as they walked along. The sunlight glinted off armor and windows in the canyon of towers through which they walked.

Metroplex Highways 1 and 2 were thick with crowds who were waiting for Prime's Progress. Pausing along the way to speak to friends and civilians, they rounded the corner and headed down the wide street toward the Temple District. They made their way heading for the steps where they could see a lot of humans gathered to wait. They were the usual suspects and friends along with a few new ones. No one who didn't have the right authorization was blocked from coming.

It was instructive that Olivia Bowers was there. Her husband wasn't.

-0-Up in the clouds

Prime walked to the door, paused to collect his thoughts, then walked to the elevator to go downward. When he reached the lobby, the guards came to attention. They bowed, then formed on both sides of him. Walking to the big open doors, the crowd outside hushed. They bowed as he exited, paused to allow his people to see him, then turned to walk down the street to the Temple. Around him like a ripple on a pond, word of his presence was passed onward. He reached the corner, then paused to look down the wide boulevard ahead. As he did, a cheer went up. It roared a moment, then died completely down.

Prime waited a moment, then continued onward with the guards moving smartly with him. Everywhere he looked someone was there, some holding up their children so they could see. Prime nodded to Ramcharger, his even more elderly genitors and his partner. All of them bowed old school. He saw Scar who would become the father of a son following the festival and others who had been both friend and foe both. It was intensely symbolic to him that both sides could be together in peace. Cybertron was watching, his home world and as he walked along he felt the feeling that Cybertron would be a part of his spirit journey emerging inside him.

Onward they walked until they saw the family standing in the area in front of the Temple. Along with them were the members of the committee both military and civilian along with dozens of friends and companions. He nodded to them as they bowed to him, a continuous thing all along his walk, then turned to the steps. He walked up them, reached the platform at the top, then paused to look backward. The Household Guard took up their positions, standing on the steps facing the masses before them. It became absolutely silent.

Prime stared around himself, looking here and there. He stared at his family and friends, those who had been with him since his young manhood. They were his brothers and sisters, friends of such intensity as to become his family. His genitors were there, their sweet faces filled with love and pride for him. His children waved along with grandchildren. He nodded to them feeling already the pull of the Matrix. Nodding his helm to everyone, he turned toward the door and the priests along with Alpha Trion who were waiting. He walked to them, paused a moment to chat, then walked in without them. They turned to the doors and with everyone there, they would wait for Optimus Prime to come back out.

As Optimus Prime walked inside heading for the Well and the Allspark, he was already leaving this dimension for another. As he did, the Matrix Flame went out.

-0-TBC 7-18-16 **edited 8-1-16**

ESL: ingenue: a young actress or performer who is just starting out with promise. A 'big-eyed ingenue' is sort of a knock against a naive young actress/performer.

Impromptu: something that springs up unplanned

old wives tales: gossip, things said that may or not be true.


	212. Chapter 212

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 212) FESTIVAL! (dd5 212)

-0-In the Family Tower Habitat earlier in the same day

He sat with a number of others, mostly older family members who weren't up to standing for hours on end waiting for Prime to come out of the Temple. They were kindly and welcoming but still he was unnerved. When he arrived, everyone was getting ready to go. All but the smallest children were going, some of them with great happiness. Some of them had talked to him as they waited by the door.

"This is your first festival, General Bowers. Are you fasting? How do you like it?" Lucy Epps had asked. The children stared at him with happy expressions. Obviously, this was a great day for them.

"I am," he answered, having joined Olivia in the option. She was seriously charged about the Festival so he had joined in where he could. "I find it interesting."

Actually, he found it slightly frightening. Olivia had practically submerged herself into the culture of the planet, slipping seamlessly into the human and bot club life and study. She was part of the Autobot City Lady's Auxiliary with all that meant, part of a study group for her schooling work as well as lessons for the Circle of light, unbeknownst to him. She spent her day studying the colony, its different groups and finding in the bookstores, libraries, and museums endless things to learn and do. She had also been allowed to enter the Temple, sometimes going there to stare at the AllSpark and Well as if doing so would reveal secrets. She was still herself but occupied in something that had changed and challenged her. She was happy and filled with energy that was directed toward something besides their personal family and career goals.

Olivia Bowers had changed.

Now she was with the others at the Temple as he had seen the camera pass over her. She had tried to get him permission to come but he was still on a need-to-know basis. It was hard for her to step away and leave him at the habitat and he wasn't happy either but he had learned to listen to her and let things happen. What it meant when they were relieved of this posting, something he didn't see for some time to come, that would have to be determined. Right now, he went along because Olivia was determined to do what she was doing anyway.

-0-Temple, before the arrival

Olivia Bowers stood on a segway with Sarah Lennox and her family. She had ridden over with them as everyone doubled and loaded up. She was part of the team now, a transformation marveled at by those who had served with or near her and Joe over the years. Gone were the rank pretensions, the deep abiding awareness of self and place in the hierarchy of the military. Gone was the 'do anything to help Joe' sensibility as the wife and steadfast partner in his meteoric rise through the ranks. She was different … normal. Most of them took a while to believe that this was so but now they knew. Olivia Bowers was part of The Crew.

They stood together, a crowd of humans that were allowed to attend this, the most sacred moment of The People. Millions of bots surrounded them and the buzz of electrical language was everywhere. They dialed it down, talking together on their own lines as they waited. Then the call was made. Optimus was coming. Olivia turned to look with the others straight down the street, Metroplex Highway 2 toward Metroplex Highway 3 that led from Cultural Center Road outward toward the rest of the colony and the Terra Hub.

They could see him turn the corner, a tall incredible figure of enormous integrity and beauty. His goodness radiated from him, something that those who had been around the mech and had seen him in all his many aspects could detect. Olivia could. She had spent time studying him, seeing him about, watching him with the war game just past and understood that he was the personification of selflessness and honor. She found she loved him too and as he walked down the street in an honor guard of Elite mechs, pausing to speak to some and touch others including babies and children held up for him, she wanted to touch him too. In her awakening, she wanted to thank him, him and his people for the privilege to be here and see another way of living.

She stood next to Annabelle Lennox who reached up to take her hand. The little girl squeezed it. :Isn't Uncle Optimus amazing?: she asked.

Olivia Bowers nodded. :He truly is:

The camera lingered on the two of them as they stood together holding hands, smiling as they watched Optimus Prime walk toward the building. He came onward, then paused to stare at them, his family and his friends gathered on or near the steps. He nodded to all of them, then walked upward to the first platform. The guard took their positions, then assumed parade rest. They would not move until Optimus returned. He turned to the priests and the mech Olivia knew as important, Alpha Trion. Then he would go inside.

There was so much that captivated her but the biggest part was the silence. There were literally millions of individuals here reaching back in the crowd for miles. Yet there was no sound. Everyone watched Prime with intensity. They had bowed to him as he passed, including children. His own kids had bowed, the smallest mech in his family, Miracle, nearly tipping over in the attempt. His brother, the one she knew as Rambler caught him. They smiled at Prime and he grinned slightly, nodding his head to them. Then he turned and like a god ascended to the Temple to find out what the Matrix had to say about them, their efforts and their future.

It would remain silent until he came out again.

-0-Inside

Optimus Prime stood by the railing that surrounded the deck that was the first level of the Temple. Down below in the vast room designed for them, the AllSpark and Well of AllSparks continued their inscrutable ways. He gripped the railing as he felt the Matrix emerge. Then he felt surrounded by a number of individuals. He glanced behind himself expecting priests, feeling surprised that they were there when he was supposed to be alone. But it wasn't them. It was others. Behind him, a group of individuals stood together half shrouded by the lowered illumination. The lights inside were always turned down or eliminated for this process. Out of darkness comes light and wisdom, or so the story went. He looked at them and they him, then someone stepped forward.

"Optimus Prime, we are your guides."

The figure was tall and very good looking, youngish and strong. With him were others, some of them young and a few about his age. He didn't know if they really existed or if they were just here in this dimension to fetch him. Of course, he could be in theirs without having experienced the crossover. Then again, he could be losing his processor. He gripped the mech's servo. "I am yours to lead. Take me where I must go."

That was when he left well and truly the life he had lived and entered the Matrix itself. The Matrix Flame guttered and all was still in the Temple. The Well continued to seethe with soft white fog and the AllSpark turned slowly as electrical charges crackled across its surface. It was deeply silent.

-0-In the Matrix

He was standing in the midst of nothingness. There was no perceivable floor beneath his peds so he didn't do more than glance downward once, the disorientation of floating, yet feeling firmness beneath him something he had learned to ignore. They were still here, the young mech the only discernible individual of the group to his own senses. The space around him was filled with incredible star fields and galaxies. He looked around himself, then to his guides. "What must I learn here?"

"You already know," the young mech said.

Prime considered that, then cursed silently the unknown and unknowable inscrutability of some forms of philosophy.

There is no wrong.

You can't be right or wrong.

There is nothing but what is.

He had struggled in his practical mind to understand and interpret such things as they applied to him, a somewhat metaphysical being himself and found them just out of his reach on good orns. Whether this would be one remained to be seen. He nodded. "Very well. Show me what you can and I will try to discern meaning."

"You already know, Optimus Prime," the young mech said. "You have forgotten much of who you are but then why would you be here if you already knew everything?"

Prime nodded, then watched as the group began to walk forward across nothingness. He followed the disorienting path until it changed. They were in Iacon during the Golden Age. No one seemed to see them as they hurried along the sidewalks of the bustling city, passing pedestrians around them as if they weren't present. Everywhere the amazing structures of the city towered over them disappearing into the blue skies overhead. Prime who knew where he was paused a moment to take in the beauty of his city, beauty that had faded by his time and age.

This was when things were still reasonable in their culture, a time when the repression hadn't become omnipresent. One could still have a decent life though the caste system was still a factor. It hadn't become a crime to be someone going around the city before entire sections were gated off and maintained by armed security.

His city was glorious with soaring buildings and lots of gold, silver and copper glinting in the sunlight. The blue sky with big puffy clouds called to him as memories began to gather. The long night of Cybertron had to be remedied he thought as he stood on the street watching all of the things that had been part of his own life albeit in a much-reduced condition. The shiny beauty of this time didn't exist during his own. That had fallen to the greed and avarice of the Primes who followed.

The guides waited, oddly shrouded in some feature that allowed Prime to see only one at a time. He wasn't even sure how many there were in the group watching him. He nodded, then began to follow them. They turned as one and continued, heading for the Grand Imperium where all of the affairs of state were addressed, where he in his own time had some of the most serious arguments of his Primeship. Mostly losing arguments he considered as they approached the enormous building where the Senators decided the life of The People. They entered, pausing in the lobby.

Standing over all was the statue of Prima with his sword drawn, poised by its tip on the ground in front of him. The creed of all Primes, one of the guiding principles that ruled their vision, 'Freedom is the right of all civilized beings' was carved into the base. Prime stared at it, then thought about the version that ruled his own life. 'Freedom is the right of all **sentient** beings'. Whoever had placed that quote seemed willing to eliminate the rights of any number of individuals who might not 'qualify' as worthy of freedom due to the degree of 'civilized' others might place on them. It had been different for him. Everyone was free. It was the duty of his Primeship to ensure that.

Optimus turned to the group who was watching him, then followed as they walked into the chamber where the senators met to decide policy and law for The People. They were there, many famous individuals and they were talking together. Prime walked to the middle of the floor more than aware that they couldn't see him. He looked around turning in a circle as he took in the room. It was more magnificent than in his own time. Everything seemed more brilliant and wonderful here than in the future of his own time.

"Why are we here?" Optimus asked.

The young mech turned to him. "You know."

Prime stared at him, then turned to the others. He listened, then glanced at the youngster again. "They're deciding a number of things that led to repression. The wealth of our people is being divided up among the corporations and others with a desire to rule."

The youngster nodded. "There are many here who have no belief in The People. They would work even now in your own time against the common good. They are snakes that lie in the tall grass. Beware."

Prime nodded. "The disease is old and has to be rooted out. I have no illusions that it is past. Some are incapable of shame."

The youngster nodded, then disappeared before his very optics. Prime glanced at the group and among those still there he could see a very tall individual that every fiber in his being told him was femme but he knew otherwise. "Who are you?" Prime asked.

"I am an abomination," the individual said. "I am a failed experiment."

"Jhiaxus," Prime said grimly. "You are … were part of that."

The solemn-faced individual nodded. "I was. I died. I was among the first. There are others. They did something to us as individuals as well as collectively that was contrary to nature. There are those without pity or honor."

"I am sorry. I know others who lived, who struggle with the disconnect between who they are and what they are perceived to be." Prime shifted uncomfortably as images of Elita and the others came to mind.

He nodded. "They do. There are those who are cruel and have no pity. Remember me." He then disappeared.

Prime glanced at the others and as he did a small child stepped forward. Raising a servo, he took Prime by the hand. "We have to go."

Then the scene changed.

-0-At the Temple Square

They stood by the thousands, tens of thousands together. It was incredibly still and silent. They watched the Temple where the struggle of the ages was underway. Their Prime was going to the Matrix, their Afterlife to gain wisdom for The People. Most everyone was only vaguely aware of what that might mean but almost to the last, there was a squeamish sense of fear regarding such a trip. For nearly all of them, it would, unlike Prime, be one-way.

"Ada, how long will he be in there?" Genesis asked as he stood next to Ratchet.

"Depends, sparkling. He could be there a long time. Time itself has no meaning where he is," Ratchet replied.

Genesis nodded. "Okay," he said.

Everyone around him grinned.

-0-On a different dimensional plane

He stood on a playground in a Youth Center that looked to be in a very dire place, perhaps the slums of Polyhex or Kaon. Children were playing, some of them, but others were huddled together, their wary optics watching the adults who seemed occupied with their own thoughts. Two of them were familiar and Prime knew who they were. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were small, vigilant of their surroundings and had a feral air. There were other children with them, all of them of the type of the twins ... wary and old beyond their years.

He walked toward them, then knelt. They were talking about the future, about how it would be different when they could leave this place. Sideswipe was solemn, Sunstreaker angry. They stood together talking about finding their family, going with their genitors and taking the other three kids with them. They would all go together and live in a house. It would all be well.

Prime reached out to touch them, but his servo went through the image. This was over, the distant past and he had no more part in it than to see it again. It made his spark flutter, the yearning of the children and their hopeless desire for their families again. He arose, watching Sunstreaker tell them of the future they would have when his genitors came back. They would have a home, all of them because he said his family would take them too.

The child with Prime took his servo, squeezing it. "What do you see, Optimus?" he asked in his small child voice.

"A wasted future. I see suffering caused by all the adults who didn't love our children enough to find a peaceful way to solve our problems. None of them are expendable and war doesn't give them a pass. For every child here, there are dozens lost or dead. I see despair among the children." He paused to gather his own. "There is nothing to be gained in war. Everyone loses."

"Especially us," the child said. "They want what they can't have."

"I saw their genitors, the twins. I saw them last time when they gave them to the Center. They were ill. They said they would return for them when they were well, that no one else was to have them," Prime said as he remembered the last time he was on this side.

The child nodded. "That is possible."

"Anything is? Is this the dimension where they live and come back or is this dimension where they do not? Do I save children here or is this the dimension where I fail? Tell me," Optimus said with urgency.

"We cannot tell you, Optimus Prime. We are here to show you. We are here to show you how to find your path," the child said.

Prime turned to the little children who were talking about how great life would be when their genitors came back, then the scene changed. He was in a bar where the twins were lounging. They were tough, rough and scary. They were playing cards together, talking late at night in what appeared to be their club.

"We have three new places picked out to rob," Sideswipe was saying.

Sunstreaker who was working out his cards nodded. "Good. We can hit them, then have our alibis ready. The fraggers will never catch us."

Sideswipe nodded, then they placed their bets. As they did, the scene faded and Prime was back on the streets again, the golden streets of Iacon which were a million miles away from what he had just seen. He looked around, then saw that the child was gone. The others were still here and a new mech, an old one appeared. He stared at Prime evenly, as if waiting for Optimus to recognize him. Then Prime did.

"Barbaros. Is it really you?" he asked this mech, an old friend of his grandfather, someone who had made him toys and watched him when his family needed an assist. He was as loved by their family as any actual member.

"Hello, infant," the big mech said. He was tall and bore the marks of a long hard life in the factories. He had worked his entire life alongside Candor, the father of his ada, Kestrel. Candor had been a big mech, strong and sure. He was a good mech, someone who had friends who would die by his side and he imparted great values into his son and grandson, this big strong mech. Barbaros was his work partner, standing beside him in the steel mills guiding giant buckets of red hot liquid steel overhead.

"Why are you here, Abba? I am delighted to see you but this is the Matrix. Is this really you or is someone using your memory to tell me something I need to know?" Optimus asked.

"I am really here. Your grandfather and I are still good friends together but we do what we want here, lots of interests and leisure. We talk and walk together, we visit you sometimes and do what we want. In the Matrix, you can. There really is rescue at the end," he said. "Your family and mine are all here. We are safe."

"What do you want me to know, Abba? I am not clear on what your presence declares," Optimus said.

"You were a remarkable young mech," Barbaros said. "A remarkable child too. You were the future. You are the One Who Comes, Optimus. What you have to do is believe. There are trials ahead but you are strong and smart. You will make your way," Barbaros said. "This time, you have propositions laid out before you. Many pathways are open because we all have free will but you will choose well. Your feelings of insecurity are helpful but don't let them override your judgment. Don't over think what you do."

"This is the hardest thing I have ever done," Optimus said. "There are so many things that need doing. I lose recharge thinking we might miss even one individual."

Barbaros nodded. "That is the burden of leadership. You come from good stock. I believe you will find the way. Remember, you are never alone. No one anywhere ever is." He nodded to Prime with a grin on his handsome face, then faded away.

Prime watched him go with a sinking feeling. This mech had been a huge part of his life and a link to the beloved grandfather who had helped him become the mech he was. Seeing, then not having was a huge emotional sidebar to such journeys into the Matrix. Now was no different. He turned to the group. Three were left but only one could be seen. He blinked with surprise. Standing before him, his armor immaculate, Kudon of Iacon was staring at him.

-0-TBC 7-19-16 **edited 7-20-16**


	213. Chapter 213

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 213)

-0-In the Matrix

"Kudon … you are well."

"At last, Optimus Prime or shall I say, Orion Pax." He smiled, something that Optimus never remembered seeing when the big mech was alive. "I am well. I had so much to stand for, so much suffering and sorrow. It seemed to take forever but I find there is no passage of time here. It's not linear. Time exists in all phases at the same time. There isn't today, yesterday and tomorrow. There is only now and everything else."

"You bury me with paradoxes, Kudon. I have never been a philosopher," Prime replied.

"No, you have always been a poet," Kudon said. "You sang the body electric and I couldn't hear you. I never believed in the finer points of what it meant to be alive. I had many children, both my own and adopted. I did all I did for the betterment of me when my charge was for all of our people. I couldn't see beyond that delusion. You were the opposite. You have always placed yourself into harms way to help our people and to advance them. You would die for a puppy, Orion Pax.

"When you came into the Senate and battled for the good of all, I could only feel annoyance and cold sparked malice. I was jaded, self-involved, cynical and cruel. I have watched you work so hard for all and I am ashamed. I am for you on this side. In my path to redemption, I have come to understand much. I am sorry for all that I did. If I could return to make it right, I would do so on my knees."

Prime nodded. "I am glad for you, Kudon. You found your way. The others … they work in the Temple as priests."

Kudon nodded. "I know. Please tell them I am proud of them. I am glad I called them friend. We all have found our footing again and the catalyst is you." He looked at the last two guides in the group, both of them blurred to Prime's senses. "My friends will take you onward. I am going to go to work here. I have so much to learn and so much to try and undo. I am proud of you, Optimus Prime. I do hope I can call you friend as well."

Prime held out his servo. "You may, Kudon. I will tell the others."

Kudon gripped Prime's servo with a smile, his expression and demeanor filled with relief and happiness. Then he faded directly away. Prime dropped his servo, then turned to the other two. Both of them were now clear to his vision. He stared at them for a moment, then considered that nothing was as it seemed on this side of reality. "Maelstrom. Turmoil. I did not expect to see you here."

Turmoil nodded, his face as expressionless as ever. "I can see that," he said in his calm malevolent sounding voice. "We are here to represent possible and impossible ideas and notions. We are here to show potentialities even among the most oppositional possibilities."

"Then you are not either mech," Prime said for clarification.

"We are them and we aren't. All of us are part of The One. We exist to experience life, its trials and lessons on His behalf. I represent chaos and the hopeless cause," Turmoil said.

"I represent the possibility of redemption and reason," Maelstrom said. "We bear these visages to allow you to understand what we mean to say. You know that life exists in balance between chaos and reason, the calm and the storm."

"Primus and Unicron," Prime replied. "It's a basic tenet of our religious and secular world views as a people."

"True, that," Maelstrom said as Turmoil nodded. "You represent my end of the equation, someone who has been longed for throughout our history, the One Who Comes."

"I am unaware of that," Prime interjected as his unease with the concept crept up again.

"You are at the elemental level of existence, Optimus Prime. The material level of the world and all things around you," Maelstrom replied. "You have understanding of some but not all levels of your life and experiences because you came here with the amnesia all life begins with so that growth and learning could happen. Megatron represents chaos, Unicron. Duality … darkness and light, good and evil, life and death. You are philosophical bookends."

Prime nodded. "That is so. I am an Autobot. That means that certain values of fairness, decency, and honor are my creed."

Maelstrom nodded. "And the lack thereof makes the Decepticons such a force for evil. Sometimes it feels that evil always triumphs but that is an illusion. All That Is can be said to be so as well. We who dwell in the Matrix understand that but you on the material plane struggle with what is basic and 'real', yet sometimes it isn't that clear. Fear doesn't exist but you create it as a barrier to happiness and confidence. You struggle with your vision. You shouldn't. You are intuitive. You will find the path that is before you, the one among many that you should take. You create your world with your thoughts. If everyone wanted peace, it would be so."

"There be dragons here," Turmoil said. He grinned slightly though it was hard to tell with his physical features. "The humans are an interesting species. Everything and every place they once didn't know seemed to them to be populated by demons and monsters. I suppose sometimes it feels that way too. Yet, you have bested your enemies and rescued scores of our people. That is admirable. Build on that and let your fears go. Fears work to the benefit of the Enemy. There are many. Jhiaxus, Nova Prime, the Liege Maximo, Megatron and his son, Galvatron … it seems overwhelming but understand … patient careful steps will hold you on course. Believe in yourself, Optimus Prime. As has been said already, don't over think every time a problem arises."

Maelstrom nodded. "Razorclaw poses a problem but in the end, his hegemony is built on straw. A strong wind will blow him down. His mechs are held together by fear of him and by their own greed. Your side works on principles and love for you. Remember that. In all of the universe, there is no greater force to be found than love … love of family, friendships, love of culture and place. All of it."

"The ones you speak of … do they pose a threat?" Prime asked.

"They always have but they are not inevitable. You must trust your judgment and know you are not alone. Our world needs a new home. Our people need gathered and cared for. No one before either cared nor thought about that. This is a new venture, the gathering up of our lost tribe. Continue on your way," Maelstrom said. "Look close to the hearth for enemies. Those far away are preoccupied. I cannot tell you more."

Prime nodded, then watched as they both faded away. He was alone in the city, then that faded. He was standing by the shore of a beautiful ocean, a sea of mercury that stretched to the horizon. Beach houses, tall and beautiful were nearby and on the beach, a private one, a mech and a child were trying to fly a kite. It was Raptor with what Prime knew was Ironhide as a child. He was uncanny in resemblance to his son, Orion. He was laughing, running on his tiny legs with the kite behind him. His grandfather was holding it up, trying to get it into the air but Ironhide was too small and slow to make it fly.

Prime watched them, then it faded, the scene around him. He was back in the sandy desert alone with nothing for miles around him. He waited a moment, then began to walk in no particular direction. It was hot but it felt good. Stars and planets passed by overhead, some he thought he knew and others that weren't familiar. As he walked along, he felt the presence of others. Pausing, he turned around to see the smiling face of Solus Prime. She was floating in the air, her long hair floating prettily around her body. "Hello, brother," she said. She was his size and as beautiful as ever.

"Lady," Optimus said as he bowed. "I am happy to see you again."

"As I am, Optimus," she said. "You've been on a journey?"

"I have but the point is unclear," Prime replied.

"They tend to be until they aren't. It will come to you, dear brother. It always does. All of the scenes are drawn from your need. You're feeling the pressure of your exercises. The visions are designed to help you with that, to alleviate some of the heaviness. There are so many who are coming back to themselves because you never gave up. I think that is the best part of you, Optimus, that you never gave up.

"I have seen your struggles and felt tears. I felt spark ache and sorrow watching you work so hard to make good happen," she said as she gently alighted onto the ground. She looked at him, this good mech who was her brother, the one who had united all of them against the Tyrant by his simple spark-felt salutation, 'Til all are one'. "You feel responsible for everything that is hard or unfinished. Don't. This war was long coming and inevitable. The distance between those who oppress you and your own ideas and actions is very great but there are those who are learning to cross over.

"Primus needs to find a place where he can feel the light of a star and see the greatness of his people as they live decently and safe. You and your soldiers, civilians and allies will make that happen."

"I hope so. We have to save Gliese, Cybertron and other places in the Empire. There is much to do," Optimus said.

"You will do it," a male voice said. Turning, they both saw others. Onyx, Prima, Vector and Micronus stood behind them. Onyx stepped closer. "I have faith in you, brother. This endless violence has to come to an end. It is a miracle that anyone survived it this time."

"You cannot deal with Megatron and the others?" Prime asked.

"That is not our burden, Optimus," Micronus said as he hovered in the air bringing him closer to optic level. "If that was all it took to achieve balance we could have done that long ago. Balance **must** be achieved on the material plane by you and your people."

Prima grinned. "Such a burden. It suits you well. In many ways, you are the most well-rounded of us. You are the best of us. You came back. You have labored over your lifetime against great odds. You will continue. I find myself enthralled enough to want to come but convention and the others prevent it. You have all the luck."

Optimus considered the beautiful mech standing before him in silver armor. "Your monastery, the Clavis Aurea and others have arrived. They have recreated your sacred spaces and have revived The Guiding Hand."

"I am aware. I am most happy too. That beast, Cyclonus … he has many interesting facets. Did you know he likes to sing?" Prima asked with a big grin.

Prime nodded. "So I am told."

Prima grinned. "I am most pleased to see our culture and ideas revived."

"You have to go back," Solus said with a slight sigh. "The People await and their blessing is near."

Prime nodded. "What will come of it all?" he asked, ever seeking truth and advice.

"What you make of it, brother," Prima said as the world faded around Prime.

Optimus felt the solidification of the material world around him, then glanced about the room where he stood. The AllSpark turned slowly and the Well was where it should be. He, himself took a moment to return fully before turning to stare at the door. Outside, millions of individuals awaited him and what wisdom he had gathered while away. In a room nearby, a flame burst into life the moment he reappeared, denoting once more where he was relative to the Matrix.

He looked again at the AllSpark, then turned to walk to the door. Beyond it was his family, his friends and his people. He would carry with him all the love of every spirit who had occupied the Matrix from the beginning. His peds echoed in the vast empty room as he walked closer to the nearly blinding daylight streaming inside through the huge open doors. He could see faces, masses of individuals stretching out for what seemed like eternity, down the wide boulevards and beyond.

Emerging into the light, a cheer unheard of before on-world rose up into the heavens as The People and their allies welcomed Optimus Prime, their leader, a symbol of freedom and peace back to their midst again. The Elite guards snapped to and turned to him. Everyone cried out their joy and relief, then almost as one they became silent again. The People stared at Prime on the surface of four worlds, Earth, Cybertron, Mars and Gliese 581 g. He stared back, the magnitude of the moment overcoming him as it did every time. He had been Prime all his adult life. This never felt old.

It was then that he raised his arms outward and rolling from the Well and AllSpark like a brilliant light, the Blessing of The One began to find its way to the heart and sparks of everyone, everywhere, at the same time. As it did, the visual transmission to Earth was cut for the duration.

-0-TBC 7-20-16 **edited 7-21-16**

NOTE: I Sing The Body Electric is a poem by Walt Whitman whose first stanza goes like this:

I SING the Body electric;

The armies of those I love engirth me, and I engirth them;

They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them,

And discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of the Soul.

Here is what the poet was saying with his meaning:

 **I Sing the Body Electric** is a famous poem by Walt Whitman, one of the twelve poems which comprised the first edition of Leaves of Grass (1856/67). In it, he celebrates the glories of existence, explores themes of the body, its parts and its whole, the inter-connectedness of body and soul, the sensuality of the body, and equality and interconnectedness of us all (including between races.) The sensuality is prominently discussed to the degree that his publishers tried to have him remove it.

For my purposes, I chose the inter-connectedness of us all. The connection between body and soul/spark. Whitman was an American poet, an openly gay man in a time when that was a hanging offense and a rule breaker. Leaves of Grass was his masterpiece.

ESL: visage: usually one's face or expression. "His visage appeared to be sad."


	214. Chapter 214

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 214) FESTIVAL!

-0-At the Temple Platform

He stood before them with his arms spread wide, an embrace even metaphorically of the vast numbers of his people that existed on this, the material plane. In places all over the galaxy, his people were scattered, slowly, ever so slowly being gathered up by his forces. He stood before them as a massive white light began to build inside the Temple, then blasted straight up in a writhing pillar of what felt like sentient brightness. It thundered upward through the building's mass like a massive geyser reaching heavenward in a rush. Then it paused before collapsing back downward, heading outward, buttressed by massive gusts of light from all the doors. It rolled out and encapsulated everyone immediately.

There would be no one and no place on-world that would escape it as it instantly engulfed the planet. It held everyone in its grip as all previous sights disappeared. Olivia felt Sarah grab her hand but she couldn't see her. Everyone had disappeared instantly in the blast of illumination. It was all around her, the sensation of weightless nothingness, a feeling of such welcoming love that she felt tears come to her eyes. She gripped Sarah's hand, then felt Annabelle's. The love that was around her suffused her spirit, then was gone.

Olivia Bowers glanced around startled at the changeover and saw that she wasn't the only one. It was the hardest part of the two blessings, the loss of their loving touch when they departed. She turned toward the Temple and saw that Optimus was lowering his arms as everywhere everyone around her watched expectantly. "What's going to happen?" she managed before it came over her again.

Optimus gripped the doors of his spark chamber, pulling them back before flinging his arms widely. Before the giant blast of light hit, Olivia thought she saw him levitate, then all around her disappeared into more light. It was osculating and sentient. She thought she heard someone tell her she was loved, that she was on the right path for her spark and that she wasn't alone. She cried out and stepped forward toward the direction she thought it had come, but it was gone almost immediately.

Standing on the segway, clutching Sarah and Annabelle Lennox by the hand, Olivia looked around frantically. Sarah turned to her with concern, then Olivia gripped her, holding her tightly as she felt the tears come. Annabelle stared at the two, then looked at her dad. :She most have been told that she's loved:

Will Lennox picked up his daughter, a much harder thing to do now that she was older. :What did you hear, Annie?: he asked as he hugged her.

She looked at him, then smiled. :The same thing:

-0-On the steps

Optimus lowered his arms as the doors of his spark chamber closed on the brilliant beauty of the Matrix. It was quiet a moment, then someone said it, someone shouted out the creed that was the glue that held them together. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

It burst out of a million vocal processors nearly at the same time all over the colony, from homes and meeting places, waysides in the open spaces where hundreds of thousands had gathered to be together here, the chant rose upward. On Cybertron, in city, town, village and wayside, millions and even billions of voices shouted the same thing as the loving light faded away. On migrations heading their way, in meet up places where groups gathered to leave under the protection of the Network, Knights and Circle, voices raised upward. Transmissions had carried it to everyone who felt it too, this holy and ultimately helpful unifying moment.

All had felt it too, every Cybertronian scattered everywhere, everyone who lived in the Empire on both sides, on Cybertron, Gliese 581 g, stations, remote camps, moons and planets … everyone felt the love of Primus and The One reach them. It had embraced them, giving them unconditional love and belief. They had all paused to feel it, this thing that had reached them before but had not been made clear to them what it actually was. Many was the individual who had no idea what it was beyond that for a moment they felt infinitely loved.

Now they knew. It was Optimus Prime celebrating who they were, affirming their uniqueness and giving through his own person the solidarity and all encompassing love of their warrior god and his own creator, The One. It had been clear now and the uplift was incredible. On all the worlds everywhere that Cybertronians existed, voices were uplifted with their creed, many of them saying it out loud without fear for the first time in vorns.

" **UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

The only Cybertronians who wouldn't feel it were the ones marauding in the Delta Quadrant, fighting an empire who stood as a raging ocean against them. Megatron and his forces had no idea as they attempted to level a mountain with a spoon. Arrayed before them, fighting with their last dying gasp, endless configurations of Borg came forward. As they failed, more stepped up. It was as a drop in the sea, the loss of life to the Borg. For Megatron and his son, it was a proving ground, a school and exhilaration all rolled into one.

-0-The United Nations Consulate, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together as the light died instantly, blinking at each other though their eyes were unaffected by the illumination that had engulfed them, then faded away. Everyone sat forward as they looked at each other. The screens they were watching had become blank when Optimus appeared to be leaving the Temple. After a few seconds, the light swamped them. It faded, then the picture returned. Millions of Cybertronians were saying the same thing and it was translated for them. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

An ambassador from France shifted slightly. "Did any of you near a voice?"

They all nodded. One of them, a British consul looked at the screen. "It told me that I was loved."

The others nodded but for the two human N.E.S.T soldiers who stared at the screen, then each other. Rising almost together, they walked to the kitchen beyond for a beer. Pausing by the door, they stared at each other. "Did you hear a voice too?"

The other nodded. "I did." He shifted uneasily, then looked at his partner. "It said … it said 'I know who you are'."

His partner nodded as fear informed his features a moment. "I heard that too."

They got their beer, then sat down on the couches to watch as Optimus Prime began to leave the scene.

-0-On another dimensional plane altogether

"I am not sure that is part of the rules, brother." Onyx Prime in all his beast mode glory stood on a flat plane, one that had no features beyond the lines that informed its structure and smirked at his brother who floated in the air beside him. He was glorious, this Prime whose self identifying root mode was that of a giant animal of prey and he in his momentary consternation was even more so.

"Where is your sense of **humor** , Onyx?" Micronus asked as he hovered in a seated position next to the brother that was closest to him in love and companionship.

"Where are your fabled ethics and moral compass, brother?" Onyx asked with a slight grin. It was silent a moment, then Onyx glanced at his brother. "It might be amusing to step in and … assist from time to time. Who would be angry with that?"

"I would think that would include nearly everyone and Primus as well. After all, we are not Greek gods who felt an urge to meddle and create progeny everywhere at all times," Micronus said with a grin. "Thanks for joining me. I would like to see the colony more closely. I have scanned the new revised textbooks that they use in all the schools and the books in the libraries that mention us and tell our story. They are most illuminating and informative," Micronus said.

"Did they get my good side?" Onyx asked as he stared through time and dimensional space at the spectacular celebration happening across a number of planets and outposts all over the known space occupied by The People.

"You have a good side?" Micronus asked.

They both laughed loudly.

-0-On the steps of the Temple

Before him in an undulating wave, millions of the colonists gave up their thanks and gratitude to their Prime. Optimus stared around himself, overwhelmed for a moment at the unabashed love and goodwill they gave him as they chanted, stamped their peds, waved their servos, banners and even held up children in their great happiness. It was something that he would treasure forever, the happiness and joy of his people.

His family and friends, those who helped serve the colony, all of them were gathered around the front of the Temple steps along with the humans who came. Their happiness and pride, their Cybertronian-ness was a balm to his spark as he watched them join in the cheering and celebrating. He thought of his ada and the mention of his grandfather, Candor. He would tell Kestrel later that night in a quiet moment that Barbaros and his father, Candor along with everyone else was together and happy. It would be a good moment for both of them.

He began to walk down the steps passing priests who bowed and guards who did the same. As he came closer to the crowd they bowed as well. Miracle who was standing on the ground with the little mechs turned to Solus who was sitting in the carrier at Prowl's feet. He pulled her out, kissed her cheek when she frowned at him, then took her servo. They then began to walk forward to the steps to see their big old dad.

Prowl who was holding Sojourner didn't see them saunter off but he turned when laughter and taps on the arm alerted him. He stared at the two, both of them dressed in warm gear, their finials poking out of hats as they ambled to the first step. Miracle clambered up, then turned to pull Solus up by her servos. Her silvery 'hair' seemed to undulate in its shiny thickness as she clambered up. Miracle smiled, then hugged her. She hugged back, then he turned to another step and began to clamber upward. She stood behind him watching, then turned to stare at the masses behind her.

Becoming startled and frightened, she ran to the edge of the step to climb back down drawing even more laughter and applause. Miracle who had conquered step two turned to help Solus. He paused in surprise. She had slipped down step one and landed on her bottom. He was standing alone two steps above.

Prime who was watching hurried forward, then picked up Miracle. Solus was grabbed by Prowl who hugged her, then put her back into her carrier. She was deeply relieved and consoled herself with her little dog dollie. A roar went up for both children as Prime continued downward. He paused as the bottom as he held a smiling Miracle, then tuned into everyone's transponders. "Thus ends the Solemnities," he said in the formal manner. The roar that went upward was astounding.

-0-Around the colony

The crowds were massive and stretched out through the canyons of the cityscape into the open spaces between. Everyone was gathered to wait, watch and receive the Blessing of Primus. It had not been Sentinel's to give, The One and Primus being disconcertingly silent so after a while, the festival wasn't held in the formal manner. There were still celebrations and there was abundance handed out to the masses courtesy of the Senate and Sentinel's government.

Were they not merciful.

But to have them like this, to know that Primus and The One as well as the rest of the Pantheon communicated with Optimus … it was stupendous and no one sat on their aft during the process. Tonight, there would be parties galore and fireworks over the whole colony. When the siren sounded at sundown, food and drink would be the order of the orn. Now they would stand together absorbing the energy of the crowds, then slowly and patiently head for home and other places where they were needed. As they did, Optimus Prime holding Miracle, escorted by the brilliantly beautiful Elite Household Guard, his family and friends in tow, led everyone through the crowds back to the apartment tower that was home.

-0-The humans at the Temple

They stood and sat together waiting for the crowds to thin out. Everyone was heading for the Family Tower, the entire human population of Mars to have drinks and snacks before the huge dinner that awaited everyone at Earth 1. Some would continue to fast until the siren but most would partake. It had become a pattern, the evening ahead. Everyone went their own way until the event. Then they attended together, those that had permission. After that, they adjourned to the Family Tower for a break and quality time as a unit. The evening was capped by dinner at Earth 1 with its larger facility, especially in light of the growing population of humans on-world.

They chatted together, the human women who were fast friends. Their parents and grandparents were here, some of them utilizing the extra rooms at the Resort for their stay. Holidays, long weekends, free time and other excuses were used to come and everyone family was welcome. They were like long distance mariners sailing an ocean together, depending upon each other for companionship and shared ideals. All of their families were everyone's family and their celebrations were epic.

:At some point tonight I want to go to the Halls of Order to watch the induction of several new members of the Circle: Olivia Bowers said as they sat together, leaning over the sides of segways that were parked together as they waited.

:What's this I hear about you joining them?: Judy Witwicky said with the usual directness that had landed her in the middle of chaos on more than one occasion.

Olivia who liked and admired her nodded. :Don't tell Joe. I want to. I hope they allow it:

:I imagine they would: Judy Fulton said. :They're very inclusive unless you're a war mongering idiot. Ask Drift. I heard that Dai Atlas didn't want him admitted to their colony when he fled the Decepticons. He was on the edge when he came and it changed him completely:

:I like Drift. He's such a sincere mech: Olivia said as everyone nodded. :He really wants us all to take the peaceful path to fulfillment:

:I find that hilarious when you consider his bond is chieftain of the Wreckers: Linda Graham said. :I want them to spark. What a great baby that would be:

:They're going to the Well:

Everyone turned to look at the children who were sitting in a segway alone, watching for friends as the masses moved along. Annabelle turned to her mom. :Uncle Drift and Uncle Springer will go to the Well if they have kids:

:How do you know?: Will Lennox asked.

:Sunspot told us. He says that his ada wants another grand kid. He hopes its them. Sunspot says Uncle Ratchet has sort of given up on Uncle Magnus and Aunt Arcee: All of the children with her nodded in agreement.

:Oh: Will Lennox said as every adult in the group laughed.

-0-On the way to Shangri-la

They moved through the crowd pausing as Prime stopped to talk to The People, to touch them, hear the elderly give him formal old fashioned props and to kiss babies. Family and friends followed, joked and talked to the masses, enjoying things greatly. The twinnies and Hero rode in carriers as most of the others sat on arms, having been liberated from carry holds to enjoy and remember this moment.

Banners waved in the light breeze as overhead signal lights on tall buildings turned to punctuate the happiness and solidarity of the moment. The subways were clogged and so were the streets but no one minded. They made their way slowly, chatting and greeting each other as they found friends in the mob. Walking along the street cleared for Prime, guided and protected by the Household Guard, the family group continued onward. It would be some time before it was safe enough for the humans to follow but in good time they would, reaching their tower to ride up the elevator to the top.

-0-Elsewhere

"It makes you wonder what's happening when the screen went blank," a talking head on a major network said as a panel sat to discuss the events of the day. "I was told that when Prime departs the Temple, a blessing is had for all there that's a major celebratory point."

"We know so little of their religion that all of what we say is speculative," another said. "Have we hooked up with anyone?"

"We have," the host said as he checked the producer's hand signals off camera. "Can we go there?" he asked. There was a pause, then the connection commenced. "Hello. This is Don McKenzie of MCA Consortium News. May I ask who's on the line please?"

A voice answered. "This is Seymour Simmons, liaison for the National Security Administration and the United Nations Security Mission to Mars."

"Mr. Simmons, may we ask you what you saw from your end of the event? The transmission cut out when Optimus Prime stepped out of the Temple."

"We aren't allowed to divulge information about the Temple and their activities there. Some things are sacred and off limits unless you have their trust and can be here to watch," Simmons replied.

"Do you? Have their trust that is?" McKenzie asked.

"I do. I've even gone inside. Most of us that have a history with the bots have that privilege. Of course, we don't divulge information about it or other related things because that will get you booted off world."

"What happens when there's a blessing? I understand that when Prime walks out again, there's a blessing," McKenzie replied.

Simmons looked at his paramour, Charlotte Mearing who was listening in. She shook her head no. He grinned at her a moment, then nodded back. "I can't say," he said. He would make that reply to nearly every question the panel asked.

-0-TBC 7-21-16 **edited 8-1-16**

ESL: osculating: vibrating, pulsing, moving


	215. Chapter 215

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 215) FESTIVAL!

-0-After the big show

They made their way through the streets following in Prime's wake. The entire group was heading for home so they could regroup. The Pavilion which was hosting relics again would be busy orn and night for weeks. There were the usual remarkable things along with new including the oldest written document ever discovered and both of the Omega Keys found so far. The family would visit them later on when the masses had thinned out a bit. Right now, they had hungry kids to feed.

It would be several more joors before the siren signaled the end of the fasting period.

The humans finally found an opening and entered it, half of them heading back to the hinterlands where Earth 1 and the Consulate were located while the rest went with the flow. Those who lived at N.E.S.T or the Tower were going that way. As they did they passed Hu-An who had come as honored guests of the colony and of Prime himself. It was good to see them out and about again given that they were missing due to their own ritual practices for some time.

:Stay together: Will Lennox said as they motored along the side of the main track. It would take everyone a while to arrive and often rather than not would be seen by roving IntraCom cameras broadcasting to several worlds making their way among the mob as they headed back to their habitat.

-0-Elsewhere

Springer and Drift sat their horses watching as the masses began to drift toward home or other places. There were literally millions of civilians on the streets and all of them were incredibly happy. Moving along, heading for the Temple, Pavilion or other places, they were holding themselves together well.

"Let's go the other way. The Basilica and Mausoleum will be busy," Drift said.

Springer nodded, then they headed onward making their way against the tide. It would take a while to get there. As they rode onward they would get marching orders to go to Prime's for dinner from mom.

-0-Onward ho

Orion sat on his Grandpa Raptor's arm watching everyone around him as they inched their way along. Civilians along the way were waving to Prime so he as a child figured they were waving at him. He waved back calling to the civilians, many of whom called back. He was delighted with everything and everyone so he decided to sing for them.

"Ironhide, your sparkling has lost his marbles," Ratchet said as he glanced over his shoulder. He had Hero who was sitting in the carrier Ratchet was carrying in his arms. Her tiny helm could barely peer over the edge of the carry device. Her little dandelion hat was amusing for the humans watching the show on Earth. She would be highly googled on the internet. Dandelion hats would become a thing.

They reached the corner of Metroplex Highway 2 which was a short walk from their tower. The Household Guards marched on either side of Prime who was chatting with the crowd, pausing for snaps, listening to conversations by old and young alike as they moved along. Around them, the businesses of the city were shuttered and would remain so until the siren sounded. At that point the sun would be set and darkness would fall. It would be then that the celebrations would happen. None of the restaurants would be open until the next day but the clubs and bars would be.

It would be a hot time in the old town(s) tonight.

-0-At the door

Prime reached the door of his building, then turned to the crowd who was there, some of whom had come there to see him reach his home. He talked to them, took a number of data wafers from some of them with concerns as well as expressions of gratitude and love, then turned into the building, everyone including his guard following. Gathering inside, Prime turned to the guards. "Thank you for the pleasure of your company. You honor me as ever by your presence."

They bowed to him. "We are here to serve, Lord Optimus," Taurine said. He was commander of the unit and had been the mastermind behind keeping Kestrel and Tagg safe before the added help of the Network.

"Thank you," Prime said as he extended his servo. He shook their servos, chatted a moment, then with a kind word and hug with Tagg and Kes, they stepped out to rejoin their own families for the festivities.

"Well, that was fabulous," Ratchet said. "I have hungry kids here. Several hundred of them."

Laughter greeted that as they made their way to the elevators. It was a short ride upward to everyone's apartment to gather things together for the party at Prime's.

-0-Party On...

"Frag, I'm hungry."

Everyone looked at Ironhide who shrugged.

"That's my boy," Alor said with a snicker. At the table all of the kids were eating a small snack that would take them until dinnertime. "Nothing like preserving the solemnity of the moment, Ironhide."

"He's just saying what the rest of us are thinking," Blackjack said as he winked at his son.

"What are you bringing to Prime's and what's the dinner going to be?" Ironhide asked as he was encouraged by his old dad to be a dip shit.

Ratchet grinned. "Porridge."

Hoo-haw greeted that as the kids eating a sandwich grinned at their elders. "Do you want to have a sandwich, Atar? I can make you one," Fireball asked sweetly. It reminded everyone once more that for all their firepower, abilities and size, they were still just kids.

"That's a great idea," Ratchet said smirking at Ironhide. "Go ahead. Disrespect Primus. I dare ya."

Ironhide glared at Ratchet, then stared longingly at the pile of donuts on a plate at the table. "Fraggers."

A rap on the door brought diversion as Ratchet's elders came in to join in on the short wait until they went upstairs together. Ironhide would get no help from them either.

-0-Upstairs

Prowl inspected the food he had laid out, an entire human-style barbecue and the 'fixings', whatever they were. He hadn't tried barbecue or the sides before but in his mania to show his city mouse ways over the country mouse downstairs he had learned that it was cuisine for the ages among the humans. Being a super competitive mech, he decided to one up Ratchet. Again. They had in their near future on the family side, a war game with luncheon to follow and camping out/Autobot Scout merit badge to earn with catering to follow. Both times, he was determined to be the picture of organization and ability. It made him laugh to watch Ratchet keep up.

Both of them needed their servos patted.

Babies sat at the table with their fathers eating their little snack as everyone else set up the party for the cast of thousands expected. Just inviting all of Ratchet and Ironhide's family was as if having a full scale marching band descend upon you. There were all manner of drinks and chafing dishes with all manner of barbecue. Great bowls of salads and baskets of buns, corn on the cob and other barbecue dinner delights awaiting.

Walking to the dining room, he sat down across from Miler. "Dinner is ready for when the hordes come. Most of them are bringing something. I gave them the theme. It should be fine."

"It smells wonderful," Miler said with a grin. "I intend to stuff myself."

As they chatted together, Prime sat in his office chair, the door to the room partly closed. He was relaxing to allow the images and information he received from the spiritual journey just past to fall into some kind of order. It seemed to be centered on him, on his moments of self doubt and second guessing but there was more as well. It would come to him. It always did. Sometimes it took time and circumstance to jolt it into a sensible reasoned order.

The door opened a bit, then Solus peered in. She smiled at her father who grinned back at her. Walking to him, patting his ped, Optimus picked her up and set her on the desk top. She offered him a bite of her child cracker and he pretended to take one. She took a bite, then smiled at him. "Atar."

"Solus."

It would be a sweet interlude after the ceremonies.

-0-Down there

" **LOAD UP! TIME TO GO!"** Ratchet said as everyone paused in their horsing around to turn toward him. Ratchet was standing by the door with his arms spread wide and a gigantic sappy smile on his face. He nodded his helm as he waggled his optics ridges. "Time to **ROLL OUT!"**

Hoo-haw and sass met that as every member of his family and Ironhide's gathered up children and dishes, then walked out to go to the Prime's house. By the time they were there, Drift and Springer, Elita and Jetta without Mack and his bond who were breaking fast with Hauser and his family, Ultra Magnus and Arcee, Hercy, Kup and who knew who else would find their way there too. It would be the usual bash that holidays were coming to be known for and this one would be no exception.

-0-Up there

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Rambler opened the door to half a million smiling faces. Sunspot and the little mechs ran inside with Spot to embrace and chat excitedly with Miss Kitty and the three little mechs who lived here. Everyone entered, food was placed where it was supposed to be, beers and wine spritzers aka flavored vinegar were handed out because Primus had made no mention about prohibiting booze and the door opened again.

The twins walked in with a bug, a dog and three kids. Blue came behind with a huge pie. Snaps and chat were had before the door opened again. Odd Wreckers were there bearing booze and the party was on. Except for the food part. Even the punters arriving behind the family groups waited though some of them had snacked after the Solemnities. No one knew and they weren't telling.

Wreck 'N Rule.

It wouldn't be that long of a wait as outside the sun had set and darkness had settled over the colony. The normal lights came on and it was beautiful outside, the different urban centers sparkling with lights in the darkness.

-0-Up near the top of the tower at Fortress Maximus

He stood in the darkness again, ready to signal the end of the fasting period that accompanied the Festival of Primus. It was cold, quiet and beautiful up where he was. Down below, he could see traffic lights as vehicles drove on the roadways and highways. The odd horn sounded breaking the stillness as he counted down the moments until he could sound the all clear. He would do so, then head for dinner at his family's house where all of his siblings and genitors were waiting for him. They were terribly proud that their boy had the honor of signaling in, then out the greatest festival on the calendar. His genitors never failed to let others know.

An internal chronometer alerted so he opened the box that secured the siren's controls. Pressing it, he listened as the sound rolled out over the landscape in all directions. He knew that everyone stopped together all over the colony, pulled into oneness by he, himself. He grinned, then closed the box before pausing to look around once more. Another festival, another season of blessings. He walked down the winding staircase to the control room below. Chatting with Fort Max a moment, he would leave to go home to the warmth and love of his family.

-0-Up there

They paused as the signal sounded and when it ceased, they turned toward each other with giant smiles. "Better line up to tie on the feed bag," Ratchet said.

Prowl grinned at him, then sniffed as he turned to the group gathered. "Dinner is now served."

"I thought that I just said that," Ratchet said with a grin as Ironhide beat everyone to the front of the line. "Pig. How about giving the elderly a break."

"You can have cuts," Ironhide said before a hard slap on the back of his helm cut that down to size.

As they began to gather, the door opened again,. Chromia, home from Caminus while that group settled what they wanted to do, walked into the room. She greeted everyone, then turned back to lean out. She whispered something, then grabbed someone outside. Pulling him in, she turned to the group who were staring at her with surprise.

Almost as surprised as them, Maelstrom stood behind her.

-0-TBC 7-22-16 **edited 8-1-16**


	216. Chapter 216

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 216) Party

-0-Prime's House

It was intensely, insanely quiet for a moment as both sides stared at each other. Then Elita grinned. "You sure know how to enter a room."

Chromia glanced at her best friend and unit leader, then smirked. "I try."

"Chromia, go stand by Elita." Hard Drive had stood up from his chair, handed his plate to Delphi, then turned to the pair. "We will talk outside this apartment, Maelstrom."

Maelstrom looked at Hard Drive, a mech he knew by reputation. Hell, everyone knew Hard Drive and his no-nonsense personality with the problems and the mechs who made them. Behind him, Ironhide, Raptor, and Blackjack turned, handing their plates to whoever was standing next to them. As Prime stood with his plate and Ironhide's, he watched as Maelstrom walked backward out the door followed by four big mechs. It closed behind them.

It was quiet a moment, then Chromia turned to the rest. "I was told Dad would do that."

Snickers and laughter greeted that as Ratchet tossed her a beer. "How did you get him out of prison? Tunnel or full on assault?"

She grinned at Ratchet. "We walked out the front door."

"Gee-Gee must be getting soft," Hercy said as he arose to walk to the door. Behind him, Kup had two plates in his servos, then he didn't. He walked to join Hercy and out the door they went. Sitting with two plates each, Springer and Drift glanced at each other. "I'm not going out there," Springer said. "He might kick me again if I don't hold his plate."

Laughter long and loud greeted that as everyone continued to eat or get food. Prime who had two plates was relieved by Ratchet. "I'd cuff him upside the head when he comes back in, Optimus. I don't think holding his plate is dignified behavior for the First Disciple of Primus on the day of Festival."

Optimus grinned. "He always was a pushy mech."

"You should see him when the bread bowl gets low," Ratchet said with a chuckle. The line moved forward as Ratchet held Ironhide's plate and watched Drift and Springer snark about holding theirs.

-0-Outside in the lobby of the penthouse Residence of the Primes

Three hulking behemoths swathed in black, with silver embellishments and pug noses stood behind an older mech who was tall, well made but more slender and 'normal'. Hard Drive was the 'normal' kind of Praxian Elite, the one that by his design signaled his age. Most Praxian Elites by virtue of being war machines were designed like Ironhide … huge, incredibly strong, fast and formidable. By their own look, they were incredibly dangerous and relentless. Everyone knew a Praxian Elite before they saw their finial glyphs denoting that status. Now Maelstrom faced four of them alone.

"I'm Hard Drive, General of the Prime's Army. These are my family … Raptor, my son and a General of the Army, Blackjack, my grandson and a General of the Army and Ironhide, my great grandson and eventually the next general of the army, currently the Master of the Autobot Army. Chromia is his daughter and our granddaughter. While we know she can kick your aft, we are duty bound to ensure that one of our own, our daughter, will be in good safe hands and that your presence in the midst of our family won't be an issue. We have tiny infants and standards to uphold and protect. What do you have, Maelstrom, besides a bad reputation, the wrong brand on your resume and a death wish?"

"My ped up his aft," a voice said as the door opened. Hercy and Kup stepped out, then closed the door behind them. Kup chomped on his cygar as Hercy moved to stand next to Hard Drive. He glanced at Hardie. "General." He nodded and Hard Drive nodded back. Hercy looked at Maelstrom, a mech that hulked and towered over him. He was slightly larger than even Raptor who was the biggest of the three who were of the Praxian Elite frame that came about during the end of the troubles and the beginning of the Golden Age. "I'm Commander Hercy of the Doom Brigade, the First Battalion of the Tenth Corps. Afts that we didn't slap don't exist. I was a front-liner then and I'm still a front-liner now. I have kicked your brother's aft on two occasions and prevailed. I suppose you heard."

Maelstrom who knew Hercy by reputation if not experience nodded slightly. "I've heard of you. I also heard that you clocked my brother good but I don't know … you're small."

Snorts from Kup and Ironhide could be heard as they expressed their opinions on that remark. Hercy didn't break his gaze nor his strange sense of menace. "Dynamite can come in small packages. I do believe I told that to Unicron before I slagged him to the Pit as well."

"Ask Springer. I do believe when winter comes he can still feel the spot where you kicked him that time," Ironhide said with a grin.

Hercy nodded. "Chromia is a good femme and a great soldier. She's the granddaughter and daughter of these mechs and all of them are good and great on both counts. I feel partial to this family. I feel close to it."

"We don't call you 'Appa' for nothing, Abba," Raptor said with a grin.

Hercy nodded. "I will be unhappy if anything bad happens to either Chromia or anyone else inside that apartment. There are toddlers and other small children there, some of which have had terrible lives thanks to your slagging faction. Frag, from even your slagging brother I would suspect. If you so much as blink sideways all of us will unsub weapons, drag you out here and blow you full of holes. There won't be enough of you left to make a door stop."

"Count me in. I have 11 children of my own in there. You're on notice," Ironhide said darkly. "As for Chromia … she's had a hard life. She deserves only the best and if you so much as make her think she's been slagged I will part you out. I hope you understand I won't be alone when it happens. The entire Autobot Army will come with me. That includes Omega and Xantium."

"Give him to Grimlock," Raptor said equally grimly. "We're having a celebration. If you think you remember how to be decent, come inside. Otherwise, we'll frag you now and tell Chromia you had to go change your oil."

Maelstrom looked at them one at a time, then nodded slightly. They stared at each other a moment, then Hard Drive nodded back. "Good. There's going to be no warning. Remember that." He turned, walked to the door and entered.

Maelstrom was nudged by Blackjack and followed reluctantly. One-by-one, they all entered the room. Prime was sitting beside his father while children ran joyfully here and there eating off plates. Everyone stared at him as he awkwardly walked with Chromia to get food. It was silent a moment, then conversation began again. Ratchet who had waited followed them after handing Ironhide his plate, standing behind them as they began to fill up. He grinned at both of them. "I suppose you got the riot act."

Maelstrom glanced at Ratchet. "You got that right."

"Well, you haven't read The Code which I would advise. There are rules on the rules and all of them carry the force of law. The Praxians have rules, almost as many as the Stanix tribes. You want to hang with a Praxian, you have to obey the rules as applied by the elders in a family. Sucks to be you," Ratchet replied with a chuckle.

Maelstrom grinned. "Could be. Might not."

"Really? I'm Chromia's ada," Ratchet replied with a giant smile.

Maelstrom chuckled in spite of himself. They filled up, then walked to a couch next to Springer and Drift to sit with beer and food. They began to eat a moment, then Springer grinned. "I wish I had a shanix for every time that I had you in my sights, slagger." He looked at Drift. "Did you two ever work together?"

A beer paused halfway to Drift's mouth. "Frag you," he said with a chuckle.

"I tried to collect my brother's bounty on you, Drift," Maelstrom said with a grin. "Missed each time."

Drift smirked. "Have you had a chat with Turmoil since you got here? Tell him hi for me when you do."

Chromia chuckled. "Frag both of you," she said as the dinner continued. At no time would Maelstrom be off the radar of every adult in the room.

-0-Around the colony

Earth 1 was on their way to the Family Tower for their dinner so they could see the fireworks that would be sent up at the Military Air Field much better. Some of the colony would gather there where Wheeljack, Perceptor, their nerd squad and Resolve, having his first mentally conscious festival, did the honors, but most would watch them because they would be visible everywhere. The view from the Family Tower was exceptional because they were so high in the sky. The night was cold and dark but the lights of the cities, light towers and passing vehicles made it less stressful going that distance in their four wheelers. Sitting with them and following in some of their own vehicles were the consuls and their staff members from the UN nearby.

-0-Hu-An Habitat

They were celebrating the birth of another infant, the party going nicely as they waited for the fireworks, something that wasn't a part of their culture but they had come to enjoy greatly. Tempest stood on the balcony as Larc held their son. He grinned. "This is a good place. Someday when we find our home free again, we have to keep this location and friendship."

"We will," Larc said. "I would hate to think what life would be like for us had we not been liberated by Prime and his people."

Tempest nodded. They chatted for a while, then entered their apartment to go to the party in the common room below. It would go on all night long and in the morning, they would move among the colonists once more. Their own solemnities were just passing by as well.

-0-At the Resort

All during the day, the humans on vacation in the Resort habitat had watched bots gathering together in the downtown section of Autobot City. They had been congregating since dawn and had begun to number in the thousands. By the unofficial projection announced by IntraComm on The Hourly News, the total would exceed five million individuals. Groups of bots walked past the Resort, the members who worked or visited there and those who lived in the Monastery including the 'abbot', Cyclonus himself. He walked with a number of tall solemn looking mechs as they made their way on foot to the gathering.

Binoculars and small hand held telescopes brought with the tourists vacationing here supplemented the array of viewing devices that the Resort provided. Guests congregated at the windows as nearby on a screen set up for those by the window, the outside view was being broadcast. They watched as Optimus Prime walked with his guards to the Temple. They saw him on the steps and then the transmission cut. A mini-con who was there to help the tourists understand what was permitted for them to know explained that Prime would be inside the Temple, then come out later on when his observance was finished. He told them that they might feel a wash of emotion, most likely very strong feelings of love but that was nothing to fear.

When it came, no one did. They watched through their devices as the afternoon passed, then the blast of light straight up and outward could be seen even from where they were. It went up, then cascaded down like a water geyser. That's when the emotional tsunami hit them followed by a second. They were engulfed in a bright light, then it was gone. Most of them would spend some time absorbed in the enormous well being that the light provided them, the sense of love and gentle regard that was given to them for a brief moment that seemed to feel longer, then disappeared entirely. It would be the main topic of conversation for the rest of the afternoon as they waited for the fireworks at dark.

It would be an extremely emotional and memorable day for all of them.

-0-Family Habitat

The soldiers of N.E.S.T arrived first, then went up with their contributions, families, and pets. Others would arrive over the next half hour before everyone was there. Food was everywhere, drinks and appetizers placed in different areas around the vast lounge and kitchen/dining area for everyone as they came in, put down their contributions and gathered to discuss the extraordinary events of the day. Sciences arrived behind N.E.S.T as the Autobot City contingent was accounted for.

Jessie Landon stood in a group with James Brooks-Spencer, the British officer now a permanent member of the Alpha Strikers, something that pleased not only Jessie but Niall Graham who was a very good friend of him. He had advised Brooks-Spencer on his pathway here and he had done so with another great friend and former soldier, Gavin Pritchard who also was here. He ran security for the Resort. As they chatted, Sam Witwicky and Carly Brooks-Spencer arrived with the rest of the group that included the consuls. Bedlam was rampant as they mustered their contributions. Mikaela who was with Jessie and her group watched as Sam helped Carly place her Beef Wellington on the counter along with other things that had been prepared at their consulate and brought in the sealed trailers that were now standard among all the groups living here to transport safely all their cargo and pets.

They grabbed beers, greeted friends and settled in a lounge area with Seymour Simmons, Charlotte Mearing who had become a great ally and his parents. Andrew Settles and Lilly Bolger-Settles were sitting with Judy Fulton and that group, the Diego Garcia military contingent as Barbara and Glenn Morshower walked in late from Earth. Behind them came their daughter, Lois and her husband, Tom who was assigned to the N.E.S.T Habitat for communications and their three children. Three new kids would be starting school here when Martian Monday rolled around in three days.

Right now, they had camping and the 'Thrilla in the Tower Parklands' to look forward to, so all was well in their world. It would be a very happy gathering in the Family Tower as the entire permanent contingent of humans on Mars, nearly 900 individuals gathered together to party.

And their dogs.

-0-TBC 7-23-16 **edited 8-1-16**

NOTE: I am rewriting the entire story to fix boo-boos and all through it I'm building in new expansions of the original story. The conversations that were had but weren't written down and other Easter eggs I have added. When I reload the story I will let you know. :D:D:D God, I needed my old English teacher back then. I cringe when I see the problems, my floating cursor problem and the thing I have about tenses. :D:D:D HUGS!


	217. Chapter 217

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 217) Party!

-0-Up with the Most High

Maelstrom sat on a couch next to Springer of all fraggers who he found out was a slightly older and much uglier (his opinion) brother of the femme beside him and ate food that only came to him in his dreams after an all night boozer. Barbecue was explained to him as a human fetish cuisine in which grown men (and some women) of (usually) rotund appearance competed around the United States (and sometimes other places) for garish trophies contesting their superior skills at rendering heaping piles of dead carbon tissues slathered (or not) with rubs (or not) of varying degrees of lethal toxicity depending on what sort of chili powder (or not) you used and how much, as well as any manner (or not) of sauces that varied from vinegary to tomato-flavored and mild to DOA. It was placed in low heat, blasted with the smoke and chemical filled after stuff of burning wood for half an orn at least before being pulled out, chopped, spitted, sliced or otherwise rendered for judgment. Apparently, the length of one's prong hung in the balance of such contests in the bragging rights afterward.

Maelstrom listened with a mild sense of gratitude as Ratchet attempted to ease the hulking menace into the group while Chromia sat next to him eating, drinking beer and smirking at 'Mom'. He was impressed with the explanation to a degree and the apartment of their putative leader to the maximum as he glanced around with a cat burglar's appreciation of the decor. He had never been inside such a palace unless it was to relieve it of its silver settings. All around him, people who were related or might be dined, laughed, fed children out of their plates and enjoyed themselves without the usual Three F's of 'Con Fun Time, a rather hazy collection of 'must dos' at (usually) informal Decepticon get-togethers … Fighting, Foolishness and Fucking around.

He had actually made a dent in his heaping dinner plate without having his dinner plate make a dent in him. Even at the 'mixers' that 'Cons held when they were bored and drunk enough to hoo-rah the conscripts aka targets, foot stools and body slaves that made up the Miner class, the food, drink, atmosphere and company had never been this good. He could get used to this. That is, he could if he stayed sober. All bets were off, otherwise were it not for the incentive residing inside his chest cavity placed there by a smirking medic who knew Chromia, was sweet on her himself and who mentioned that even sneezing or peeing sideways would blow up the devices he was stowing inside the huge mech's chassis.

Accidently of course.

"You frag this up, Maelstrom, and you'll be laid to rest in a coffee can," he had said, then looked at Chromia. "Chromia, bond with me."

A lot of hilarity between Chromia and the huge medic with the delicate touch regarding explosives and a slagging good game at arm wrestling ensued though Maelstrom held his laughter for another time … *like never*. They walked out to the applause of the punters and the surety that the bets they laid down were probably close to the money … 150% certainty that Chromia would part him out or 250% certainty that he would scratch his aft and blow himself up. The idea that he would come back in one piece and take his place in the hierarchy of Cell Block 2 once more? -327%.

One didn't lose shanix betting on stupid Decepticon punters especially when they stole your girl.

Cut to the here and now …

Mechs got up to get more food, Ratchet and Prowl were going at it over something called camping food and children were everywhere. He looked at them as he ate his food with lavish appetite and sipped great beer. They didn't get beer in the prison, though the food was amazing at every meal, another Autobot innovation over Decepticon 'cuisine'. Mechs cannot live on dirt sandwiches alone. However, he decided that barbecue was up his alley and resolved to figure out how to fry dead animals too because he saw that Chromia was agog at the greatness of ribs. Just as he lined up his nightly reading for the next few orns, a small fry paused before him, dollie in servo.

Staring at a tiny miniaturized version of Ironhide of all things, Maelstrom glanced around. No one was watching though if the truth were told everyone was. Except Chromia. She didn't believe he needed it. She already stabbed him once in the soft spots nailing him in the migration for the jail. Though between the two of them that constituted foreplay, the rest were holding to the safe end of things. Guns brimmed at the edge of subspace ready to bring a moment of silence to the family of Turmoil and Maelstrom pending mass execution in the Prime's house.

" **ADA!"** the tiny dude said. Maelstrom blinked. So did everyone else. They turned almost as one to the scene: Orion in front of Maelstrom with a gigantic pac man smile on his little face.

"Orion?" -everyone in the room but Chromia who grinned and Maelstrom who flinched.

" **WHO THE SHE!?"** Orion asked as he pointed a fat baby digit to the hulking menace sitting on Prime's couch eating off Prime's dishes. **"NEW SHE! I LIKE THIS SHE! WHO HE!?"**

Maelstrom looked at the cute little rug rat, then glanced at Chromia. She grinned. "My little brother."

"Oh," Maelstrom said with a nod. "Anyone in here not related?"

Chromia looked around, the grinned at him. "I'll let you find out. Punch someone."

Given that among some tribes in Cybertronian culture, hitting one individual was the same as striking all of them, doing that would have delineated who was family and who wasn't. In Stanixian culture, that was called fucking up. Among the Praxians it was the same thing but they used the more refined word, fragging.

Uptown, funk you up, uptown funk you up.

"That's Chromia's friend," Ratchet said with a grin. "I think that's safe to say."

Snickers filled the room and as ever, Orion the Child basked in the humor believing it was his. He turned to Chromia. **"MO-MO! YOU WIF SHE!?"**

Chromia grinned. "Yep."

" **OKAY!"** Orion looked at Maelstrom with a giant smile, then opened his pie hole wide.

Maelstrom stared at him, then Chromia. "Give him a bite," she replied.

He looked at Orion, then his plate. With infinite care, he poked a potato and held it out. Orion clamped on the spoon as he munched it, then held on, his optics twinkling with merriment. Maelstrom held the spoon, then tugged it gently. Orion held on tighter. Then he chuckled, a hugely fat sound emanating from his toe digits to his helm. "Heh-heh-hoo-hoo."

Maelstrom glanced at Chromia who shrugged. "Don't look at me." He glanced at Ratchet who was smirking along with the entire room. "Orion, let go."

Orion pulled back, the potato going with him, then turned to look at Ratchet. **"ADA! I LIKE THIS SHE! SHE FUN!"** he said as the potato fell out of his mouth. He looked down, then bent over to pick it up. He stuffed it in his mouth, chewed it up, then turned to Maelstrom with a giant smile.

The big hulking mech stared at the infant with a look of steep amazement, then glanced at Chromia who was chuckling. "I think he likes you, she."

Orion who loved Chromia who apparently was a bit of a child magnet, walked forward. With effort, he climbed up, then sat back between Springer and Maelstrom. He patted both on the legs. "She is good. I love she." Then he opened his mouth wide. Between Springer and Drift who were making internal plans to steal the little slagger permanently along with Praxus and Maelstrom who found himself warming to the strange little mech, Orion was well and truly cared for.

In the kitchen …

"I think I like this barbecue. Tell me, son … how much catering did you do for camping?" Miler looked at his son as Prowl refilled a bowl with potato salad.

"I am offended at your tone, Ada. You seem to think this is some kind of contest between me, the refined one and that other guy," Prowl said with a grin. "I would never stoop so low as to have someone else prepare the food I present to my family."

"You do all the time, Prowler," Miler said as he took a tray of deviled eggs that Prowl handed to him.

"Sh," Prowl said with a smirk as the two walked out to the buffet.

On the floor by the window …

"So that's when it will happen," Sunspot said as he sat next to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. All of the small older kids were sitting with them because the twins were **AWESOME** and they didn't get to see them very often thanks to Predaking.

"We'll try and be there. It depends on the schedule," Sideswipe said as Sunspot smiled at him. Dogs, a bug, and cats would have smiled too but they were begging too hard at the moment.

In another part of the room …

They sat together, three big kids listening to Hercy, Kup and Raptor yarn about things they had done and seen in a long life of hoo-haw and fragging around. The three were agog at the events thus far and being good religious mechs like all the biggest ones were, they were going to the Temple to see if they could pay their respects to the AllSpark before heading out for the war game that would happen the very next orn. Everyone playing the next orn aka everyone in the room over three feet tall had messages from The Game Store that their malevolent little toys of great destruction and hilarity were ready to go (be blown to bits or slaughtered by Grimlock) (No one could get a mum word out of the tech slaggers especially about Grimlock, only that he had a few 'modifications')

Arcee joked that she hoped Magnus had his tiny little will written so she would get everything he owned. Though what she was going to do with a mountain load of guns and a hair shirt was anyone's guess.

Conversation was brisk about the shootout in the kiddie park at Tower Two...

"What sort of improvements did you get?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"I asked you first."

"I know but I'm asking you now."

"But that doesn't make sense. I was first."

"But that was then. This is now. So what kind of upgrades did you get?"

So it went.

Bos, Rambler, Co-D and Reflector ran into Rambler's berth room to play with his trains. Sunspot, Spirit and T-Bar joined them after helping put things into the dishwasher for Prowl. As the infants thinned out, the beer flowed even more. Everyone got mellow and talking got done.

"How the frag did you end up in the Decepticons, Maelstrom," a none-too-reticent Raptor asked as he sipped his 'whine' spritzer.

"I stole stuff," the big mech said as he sat with his arm around Chromia, Orion lounging against his chassis and a contentment he hadn't had since enforced prohibition in the prison. This had actually been good thus far.

Drift snickered along with others as The Old Story asserted itself again. Lower castes made a good living, those fast and mean enough, off the afts of the upper crust drone class and were almost always to the last mech or femme unconcerned about the proprieties. Maelstrom could have ripped off every former high caste in the room and he'd still be proud.

Ask the twins.

"Where did you rampage?" Drift asked as he poked a very happy Springer with an elbow. "See how I did that?"

Springer who didn't nodded anyway. "Yep," he said as he took a deep drag of the bottle he was handed by Hercy, something he had specially blended in Bern by a very famous distiller who knew that Hercy knew his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand genitors well.

"I robbed around Altihex. You don't rob on your home turf. That's not smart," Maelstrom said as he opened his lecture, Dumbafting the Dumbafts 101.

"What was your home territory?" Miler asked dreading to hear Praxus come up in the conversation.

"Kaon," Sideswipe said with a grin. "His gang and ours were … less than cordial."

"I forgot you were a career criminal, Sideswipe," Miler said earnestly.

Everyone in the room including a very content Venture grinned at the sweet little Mathematician who obviously had led a very sheltered life. Ravel who didn't but still retained his soul in the grinding poverty of Iacon nodded. "Our boys had a hard life and they have become very fine young mechs, exemplary genitors, and very fine bonds to our Bluestreak."

Everyone took a moment to feel the emotions for Ravel, himself a very fine individual in this or any other universe. Docker glanced at the twins. "We are glad to have you in our family."

It got real for a moment, heavy with emotions let loose to frolic due to the uninhibiting influence of buckets of beer and high grade, then everyone pulled themselves together. Maelstrom who saw even Prime well up shook his helm. This was some drum circle he considered.

"We all got lucky. Tell me, Maelstrom, what's the likelihood that your brother will pull his helm out of his aft and join the rest of us here in paradise?" Ratchet asked as he half sprawled on Ironhide. That mech was staring into the bottle of Praxus Black label in his giant servo, gauging how much life his little buddy still contained within before he had to bury him and get another, the fickle slagger.

Maelstrom considered that then shrugged. "What's smaller than zero?"

Laughter greeted that, beer was retrieved and everything began again. Orion who was watching the fun without a clue beyond what it meant to him stared up at the big mech determined that if everyone was going to talk so would he. **"HEY, YOU!"**

Maelstrom started, then looked down at his lap. A tiny version of Ironhide albeit more sober was staring up at him with a giant smile and twinkling blue optics. "What, little kid?"

" **YOU GOOD!? YOU DOING GOOD TO COME PLAY WITH ME, ORION!?** I comed to playing here and there. I doing this and that. You comed to see my stuff and doing? We going to the she and them be there. **POW-POW!** " he said concluding his soliloquy.

Maelstrom who didn't understand anything but **POW-POW** nodded. "Sure."

Chromia laughed loud and long.

Then the fireworks began to appear outside in the dark velvet sky.

-0-TBC 7-24-16 **edited 8-1-16**

It's raining cats and dogs here. I will try and write another one of these. Somehow, they want to be humorous. Hugs out there!

ESL:

hair shirt: In the old days, to purify and show penance for whatever they thought they needed to repent for (usually medieval Christians) people wore an animal hide shirt with the hairy side inward and the tanned side outward. They wore it under their other clothes. That way, the shirt could get filthy, be a home for fleas and lice and the vermin could eat you alive, thereby showing your piety and penance by suffering the same as you know who did on the cross. This allowed you to emulate Jesus and show solidarity by suffering too, which was a big deal in those days, suffering and martyrdom. It strikes me as something the Clavis Aurea would do for fun.

Someone who is said to be wearing a hair shirt is said to be suffering and repenting for something.

"Rung, please pick up the white courtesy phone."

prohibition: in this case it meant the stupid time America banned booze and gave birth to organized crime

well up: get emotional, feel tears come to your eyes

fickle: picky, easily swayed to change your mind, not a good trait


	218. Chapter 218

The Diego Diaries: (dd6 218) Festival and Party Time All the Time

-0-Residence

They walked out and gathered on the veranda that spanned the entire penthouse floor. There wasn't a room that didn't open onto it, though many were the rooms that were locked so that children wouldn't go without supervision. All of them came out, spreading out along the side facing the Military Airfield. A spotlight hit Optimus and a roar went up from several hundred thousand individuals who had gathered at the field to watch. Wheeljack, Perceptor with Resolve in his carry hold and their team of science nerds who were specialists in a lot of things including the coveted job of creating and shooting off fireworks during special occasions were hard at work with the usual program and new stuff.

A huge shimmering light shot up and spread out forming a huge box with edges that resembled auroras. It seemed to move like a wave on an ocean, then settled, holding its shape. Several missiles shot up, then seemed to become ensnared in the energy screen that filled the sky. They held a moment, then exploded at the same time sending tendrils of light and color in all directions like a Jackson Pollack painting. They flared, seemed to drip in all directions, then disappeared.

More shells went up, then exploded inside what appeared to be a huge energy square, rather appearing as they did like a picture frame. Flowers, snowflakes, butterflies and other human images appear, then a huge ruby-throated hummingbird that beat its wings before flying away into the darkness. Applause was vast and loud across the tarmac of the massed gathering.

Then something new was shown. Images of celebrations on Cybertron began to show as if on a giant television screen. They would appear out of shells that were bursting in the sky inside the big frame and as they did the crowd got quiet. Scenes of camps in Iacon, Praxus, Capital City and other urban areas of the planet flashed before them, scenes of familiar places with the mechs and femmes there waving to those on Mars. The scene shifted as if filmed by a plane flying at enormous speed overhead. Small towns and villages, waysides on the renewed and re-emerging interstate highway system, those in transit to somewhere, all of them could be seen as they turned to smile and wave.

The giant Metro-formers, the endless camps, the damaged world that they all loved so much … all of it seemingly was covered, then disappeared. The scenes vanished immediately.

-0-On Cybertron

They watched in way stations, urban tent camps, in the towers that were emerging and becoming home to those in greatest need. Huddled around screens and monitors, they watched the fireworks that featured them. It was bittersweet for both sides because the moment that ended, the same could be seen from Mars. Faces appeared from that unknown but important world, mechs and femmes, children and elderly. They stood in groups around town having been filmed earlier. They were told to wave and they did. They smiled and waved, held up children and pets, complied with the request from Sciences and IntraComm but they didn't know why any more than those on Cybertron did. Now they knew. They were the faces of two worlds meeting together, greeting each other to show their love and solidarity. It was a solemn moment in a solemn orn.

The scene changed to the harsh beauty of Mars with its blue, red, black and white sand, cratered surface and mystery. Interspersed with that were images of Cybertron, the Manganese Mountains, the great seas of Rust and Mercury, the north and south poles with their ice and snow, the great Hydrax Plateau. The scenes shifted, one world to another as both sides got to get a glimpse of what was theirs now and theirs again. Then it changed.

There were scenes of workers on Cybertron and workers on Mars, all of them acknowledging the cameras, waving as they cheerfully worked on similar projects. Steelworkers on both worlds made the materials for the construction workers on both worlds. Day and Night Watchmen along with security guards waved to the camera in camps on Mars and Cybertron. Businessmen and femmes swept the street outside their businesses on both worlds as they opened for the orn. Children on both worlds walked into their schools, buildings and tents both, while medical and governmental workers helped those in need.

Flags flew from towers on Cybertron even as they did on Mars. The banners of city-states, the Primes, Cybertron and now Mars as well ruffled in the breeze on two worlds. Soldiers went about the business of protecting the people even as the people went about the business of saving themselves. Children were shown next in great numbers, their sweetness and joy at being photographed the same on Cybertron as it was here. Then it changed again.

The ruins of the great Temple of Primus in Simfur came next as the view panned slowly over the destruction. It was ghastly and the mood changed as the crowd took it in on both worlds. Interspersed with the new Temple, the old one showed its desecration to a flinching audience on two worlds.

-0-Family Tower

They crowded around the windows together, 900 humans watching the tableau outside. Those who knew explained to those who were guessing what they were seeing. The destruction and the darkness of Cybertron disturbed everyone but the resilience of the people was affirming. The Temple remains were hard to watch. Mechs and femmes walked among them lifting stones and rubble away to be assessed by experts for conservation if possible.

"That is the holiest place for the bots," Will Lennox said as he held Annabelle. "That's the Temple of Primus at Simfur of which ours is a copy. That's the place where the Well, AllSpark and Temple Flame were for millions of years."

"That's terrible, Daddy. Why did the Decepticons do that to our Temple?" she asked as the other kids nodded. "That's the House of Primus."

Will grinned faintly. His daughter would need human lessons eventually. "Because there isn't enough love in the galaxy, Annie."

No one argued.

-0-Resort

They stood at the window, the view before them stunning. They had perhaps the best one short of a tower in the area. Overhead, the beauty formed, shown, then disappeared. A commentary by a mech at IntraComm was running that explained what they saw. It was a silent solemn group of humans that watched.

-0-Residence

Maelstrom stood beside Chromia, his arm around her. The sights overhead were surprising to him. They were emotionally impactful and even painful to see. Around him, standing together, some holding children, other Cybertronians, nearly all long time Autobots and some converts were watching as well. They had the same emotions it was easy to see. He felt something rising inside that was a huge stranger to him. He felt a sort of shame about being Decepticon at this moment. It had been war, of course, and they had all done great damage but he knew that the Decepticons had a different take on the responsibility thing for the Temple than the Autobots. They had shelled the Temple, his side. That was their atrocity and it felt terrible to see the workers creeping around the destroyed grounds trying to find something good out of the wreckage. He was glad when the scene changed.

Huge images of Earth appeared with scenes of great organic beauty as well, then humans. They were the humans who lived here, the old timers and the new. The baby from Earth 1, the son of Jarrod and Hildie Wilkerson named for Optimus was shown as well walking around the facility with a big grin. Applause rang out for the infant that everyone knew was the first human born on Mars.

The Hu-An were next and they were featured with their remarkable habitat, helping humans and school children who came there to learn about farming, botany, and horticultural activities. Their homes were showcased spiraling upward around a huge center pole, their balconies and windows filled with flower boxes and long hanging vines.

The scene changed to the senior Autobots going about their work, directing the colony along. The soldiers and Seekers were next with their ranks and the leadership. The military and civilian committee were given a good show, then the scene changed back to Cybertron. It turned slowly in the darkness, a once great world with a gifted civilization. The crowd watched it as the view slowly orbited it, then the scene changed. Horses were running in a group, a lot of them across a multicolored plain. They were running for joy and in their glory, the spirits of millions of Cybertronians on two worlds began to lift.

They thundered across the landscape, a vast armada of equine beauty, their manes and tails flying in the wind. They were many colors and some were larger than others but they flew together across the plain as one, their hooves thundering. As they did the scene changed again to a flock of birds flying together. They were white and heading together toward a setting sun. Or perhaps it was rising. The scene transfixed the viewers, then glyphs began to form in neat rows.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"The greatest weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how they love them when they are alive."

An image of Earth appeared as the first two Optimus Prime quotes faded, then glyphs appeared over it.

"Like us, there is more to them than meets the eye."

It faded, then a loving shot of Cybertron, a lingering view of Gliese, some of the solar system, then Mars followed. When Mars zeroed down to Autobot City, the image burst apart into white doves that flew away. It was over.

-0-Moments later

They had walked back in to sit and enjoy the moment together. Chat and beer, as well as a few snacks were had until infants began to flag. Gathering them up, everyone began to walk out the door to the apartments below and beyond where they lived. The game was the next morning and everyone wanted to be on their toes. Grimlock had gotten unknown upgrades and that couldn't be good was the consensus opinion.

-0-At the prison center moments later

Chromia watched as the guards gathered to take her date back to his barracks. He stood by the door grinning at her. "This was fun."

"This is life here. Are you as bright as I think you are or am I wasting my time?" she asked.

He snickered. "You want me to reform?"

"I want you to get a clue. Turmoil will probably never get out. I don't want to waste my time with a loser. Either reform or I'll chase the medic," she said as they walked out together to his lock up.

They walked along companionably, then Maelstrom glanced at her. "I'll take it under advisement. What about that game tomorrow? Will they broadcast it?"

"They usually do. By the way, I got you a model of yourself for the game," she said with a grin.

"You made me a game piece?" he asked with surprise. They paused by his gate, the one that led back to the cosseted world of imbeciles and his malevolent brother.

"I did. You get to come out and be the token Decepticon. I give you about ten nanoseconds to live," Chromia said.

He laughed, then nodded. "Okay."

"Inside, Maelstrom," the guard said.

He looked at the guard, then Chromia. "Thanks. By the way, how many kids do Ironhide and Ratchet have now?"

Chromia made a show of counting, then grinned. "About 27 altogether, with 11 at home."

"Frag. Reminds me of my extended family," Maelstrom said as he entered the lockup. He turned to look at Chromia who looked at him. "You seem to like lost causes."

"That's up to you, fragger. There's plenty of mechs around that have a good arm wrestling game," she said as the bars went up and he was locked inside. "Remember that." With that, Chromia turned and walked with the guards back to the control center, then onward to her apartment beyond.

Maelstrom watched her until she disappeared from sight. He would stand by the gate a long while, unwilling for a bit to go back to the dismal world of prison.

-0-TBC 7-25-16 **edited 8-1-16**

Yes, Chromia and Maelstrom are a thing. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D


	219. Chapter 219

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 219) Get your war on.

-0-Early morning in a home office the orn after the Festival of Primus

Vinn sat at his desk going over the lists, teams and set up of the two square mile 'game board' for the play ahead. As the hosting official chosen to take care of things and keep the punters in line, he had taken his responsibility seriously. He had the finished diagram of the playing field that had been constructed under the supervision of Hoist, Beachcomber, Grapple, Wheeljack, Perceptor and a number of excited geeks who wanted a 'piece of the action'.

The teams were as follows …

Team Prime of the Prime 1's … Prime, of course, Prowl and his genitors, a number of mechs he didn't know and a dog. Someone had made and entered a dog who would help Ratchet pull the wounded away. Prime was once again going to defend Red Fort.

Vinn grinned. He liked dogs.

Ironhide with his genitors and grand genitors were a team including among others he didn't know Turbine, Delphi, Raptor, Blackjack and one of his sons, Fireball, a last minute add. They were again, Blue Fort.

Another team was lead by the twins and Bluestreak. They had a number of youngsters with them including Smokescreen's grandson, Smokey and his friend, Hot Rod. Yellow Fort awaited them as he checked his map against his lists.

The next team was the femme soldiers that he found charming and fascinating. Elita was their leader and they would have a few additions this time around. They would also have Maxi, Holi, Lee-Lee and Gee-Gee as teammates.

Word got around.

Ultra Magnus and Jetta claimed free range status along with a number of others. They wanted to last longer by running around. Jazz took a Special Ops status along with Mirage so they were also unaffiliated. It was rumored that Magnus and Jetta would in the end, defend Elita's fort. They were nothing if not loyal and with them would be Chief of Detectives and Captain of the Gang Detail, Hauser.

The Seekers were the Purple team and had already claimed a very large flat plateau that bordered the viewing area down the long side of the playing field. It was high, strewn with boulders down its sides and waiting for someone to climb it with malice.

Green was the big frames minus Fireball who had banded together to go down in flames first or blast everyone to The Pit if not ganged up on fast enough by the midgets. Metroplex who curiously had a very cunning side to him when it didn't matter or involve actual casualties was getting a plan together with input from every big frame in the colony. It would be a team blitz from which they were determined to be victorious.

The slaggers.

Brown team was the most amusing given that Ramcharger and his partner had been delegated to meet with Vinn to sign them up. Hercy and Kup were part of this team along with three old dudes from the Golden Age who played backgammon and pinochle at the Vos Senior Center with Ramcharger's fossilized genitors. Drift and Springer who would be horseback with several others Vinn didn't know were loosely affiliated with this group and Ironhide's.

Bringing up the rear because their leader was a real pain in the aft, a mini-con **'ARMADA!** ' led by Cliffjumper and straw-bossed by Leader 1 because Cliffjumper often committed suicide by bot was Team Fuchsia. One of the members of the team was the unlikely but besotted Buzz Saw. Vinn grinned. What an unlikely pair, a behemoth Stanixian with a major love crush on a mouthy little mini-con. Then he grinned again. Most of them were, the mini-cons. It was part of their charm.

All of the teams were accounted for. Now he turned his attention to the playing field. It was huge, two and a half square miles along the long sides of the carefully sculptured and designed landscape with who knew what underground, thank you, Wheeljack and Perceptor. It covered in miniature most of the features of Mars with a degree of difficulty that was going to be huge.

Along the spectator side, the two and a half mile long side, there were two forts both of which were those of the humans, male and female both. Further along was the flat-top plateau where the Seekers had staked their claim. It was large, flat and allowed **'FLYING THIS TIME, THUNDERCRACKER!',** or so Starscream had said when previewing placement of forts.

Along the front of the plateau was a small but very tall mountain range that ran its entire length. Past that place were two more forts, that of Prime's team and the other a fortified medical station as per the direction of Ratchet the Formerly 'Blowed Up'. Backing up a bit past the mountains in front of the Seeker aerie was a canyon that ran for some distance. It was deep, had a ragged edge that could or not be crumbly and was lined with boulders down below like an old river bed. Nearby was the fort of Hercy and the oldsters, Brown Fort. On the other side of the vast cavern of the 'Valles in miniature', there was a 'lake'. It contained a special formulation of liquid that didn't explode or boil away when exposed to little to no atmosphere and low temperatures. It was big and ringed by large tall sand dunes as well as a bigger, more intricate maze.

South of the dunes was the fort of Ironhide and Company including his son, Fireball, who felt disloyal not being on their team. The others had less scruples and more team spirit so for now given the way the battle ran, they were going with 'Appa Metroplex and Appa Max'.

It smelled like team spirit.

*cough*

Following the edge of the game arena further south, one met a mass of razor wire, apparently there for no good purpose other than to frag things up. South of that was the fort of the twins with their younger set of friends and major afts. Moving away from them, heading west along the far border one reached a very big, deep crater followed by huge sand dunes before reaching the fort of Cliffjumper and his short-statured team minus Buzz of course because he wasn't short. No, he wasn't. They would hole up there and try not to die right away though the betting pool put Cliff down as first DOA.

Further west were hills, rolling and otherwise that were the foot lands of another set of tall and rugged mountains. On the western side of the mountains was the fort of Ultra Magnus and Jetta which they asked for anyway because it was close to the sides where they could run to save themselves though it was likely that they would be mashed in the open or die with Elita at the fort. One had to have options apparently.

There would be others there, Wreckers and the whisper of a pair of Supremes, Xantium and Omega but that was still a whisper. Heading north of the mountains and Team Tight Ass led by Magnus, one saw a beautiful scale model of the Temple of Primus. It would be manned by tiny priests and a Lady Sela. Cyclonus and two of his mechs were attached to this place as well. They were both prepared to give the guiding backhand to anyone who dare desiccate its sacred precincts by attacking or dying on the steps which annoyed their sense of cleanliness and fair play.

Around the perimeter would be places for folks to stand and watch. Also, there were cameras out the wazoo to film them and their snazzy chat for broadcast everywhere including Earth where places became ghost towns as entire districts went to their teevee sets to watch. A marked off area to put infants in their carriers with attentive individuals to watch them was also there along with the sidebar stations marked on the ground in red circles where you could wait to go into the game or not.

All was ready. He arose with a grin, then walked out for breakfast with Joon. They would be going to the game in a few joors. It would be amazing.

-0-Elsewhere

The twins polished their robotic mechanisms as the kids sat eating breakfast. They were mesmerized by the miniature version of their parents so it was a morning filled with signed questions and big optics. "I heard that Willa joined on late. She wants to be on our team."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Sounds good to me. Lon finally got his bot completed so he's with us. He hasn't had a chance to practice so I expect him to be blown to bits in seconds."

Sideswipe grinned. "I can't wait."

It was consensus opinion by all.

-0-Up there

" **ADA! YOU EATIN'?!"**

"I'm trying. I have to. I have to get my war on," Ratchet said as he filled his plate. The family was eating and as usual, he was last. Sitting, he grinned. "Are we who are about to die ready?"

"I am," Fireball said as he glanced at Quasar and Genesis. "I'm going with you guys, Ada. I'm loyal."

Genesis grinned. "If things go bad we'll come back."

"Spoken like a true Decepticon," Ironhide said with a snicker. "By the way, there's going to be one Decepticon in the game. Chromia made Maelstrom a toy."

"Oh frag," Ratchet said with a grin. "This is going to be great. He can be the winner's prize."

"Who is the prize this time, Ada?" Genesis asked.

Ratchet grinned. "It's a secret."

"Be afraid, be very afraid," Ironhide said. He was.

-0-Gathering to go

The soldiers at N.E.S.T gathered their gear to go to the game. They would have their mechanicals delivered by the kids at The Game Store who were delighted to bits to be able to do so. They were experimenting with human type robotic toys and this was a big chance to see them perform. As they did, the females of the women's team began to gather too. Checking the listing of teams, they saw that Gypsy and Cambo, Sensei Willa and the criminal, Maelstrom had been added.

"We have a Decepticon in the game. Maelstrom," Bobby Epps said as he perused the list.

"He's Chromia's boyfriend," Lennox said with a grin. "She likes them mean."

"She likes to arm wrestle and few are the individuals that can beat her," Sarah Lennox said as she helped Annabelle into her suit. "We better hurry. We have things to do." With that, she began to usher kids to the door including Mindy, Malissa and Mica Morshower-Howell who would be tested for school here in two or three orns. They were still organizing.

-0-At the scene of the (upcoming) crime

The crowds began to gather along with players and their toys. A stack of boxes waited nearby with the toys of those who had them rebuilt and upgraded. They would arrive, take them and line up for the Debacle in the Park. Ty, his bonds, Metroplex and Fort Max were already there huddling to discuss strategy. Monster truck drivers were there and as they waited, the rest of their team arrived … Grimlock and the Dinobots or as the gamers referred to them, Targets Number One.

Casting shadows over the ground as they gathered around, the entire Supreme family showed up, two of them with dollies. There would be a tiny Omega and Xantium Supreme in the game today. Around the huge area, crowds began to gather, standing behind a white line that was painted on the ground and extended all the way around the field of battle. That allowed those who played access to the field and a good view.

Cameras were getting ready, spectators were gathering, players were arriving as the moment of truth grew closer. Checking in with Vinn, they moved to their areas and stood on the sidelines, game player characters in servo. As they did, Prime and his family, as well as Ironhide and Ratchet with theirs could be seen walking their way.

It was on.

-0-TBC 7-26-16 **edited 8-5-16**

ESL: DOA: dead on arrival (what you are declared when you arrive at a hospital either already dead or dying at the end)


	220. Chapter 220

The Diego Diaries: (DD5 220) The Ramble in the Shambles, the Slaughter of the Century, That Explosion Thing in the Park at Tower 2

-0-The Quickening

They began to come in earnest and some of them, the humans included gathered around the game boys with their boxes of models. They had all unbeknownst to each other, the women and the men, already met the techs in the boonies to get used to running a remote device from a keypad their size. It was laden with all manner of tech including a map of the field and their place in it. They had gone over it together and apart, spending a couple of lessons at The Game Place until they were comfortable with the whole thing this side of the combat. That might be different but they were all game.

Especially the women.

The game boys kept the secret which they thought was **HILARIOUS** and thus, they closed the shop, brought their cameras and got ready to review their work in situ. At least until it got sat on.

Human models that were life size and bore the likenesses of their controllers were placed on the ground, then walked to the red circle on the side where their staging of the marauding was being made. They had claimed that spot earlier without knowing the women got the one next to it. By the time that was accomplished, the women's remote dollies were on their way too. Lennox glanced up, then stood stock still, shocked with surprise. Women were walking toward them with **HUGE** guns and swords. On their shoulder where their unit flash was supposed to be was a roundel with a frying pan on a baby blue background. The frying pan had wings. Around it were the unit names, 'The Battling Broads of Baltimore'.

Their uniforms were Judy Witwicky's idea. They were all dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Pays to advertise." -Judy W having a giant laugh

The men watched as the women ran their bots into their circle, then lined them up smartly. Turning as a gaggle toward the shocked and delighted men, this large group of women who were friends the way family is family spoke as one: **:HA! HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE US NOW!?:**

 **: GLENN! HERE WE COME!:** Barbara Morshower said as her daughter and grandchildren looked at her with worshipful eyes.

 **:DAD! ISN'T MOM THE GREATEST!?":** Lois Morshower-Howell exclaimed. Her children echoed the sentiment too as they stood around her facsimile bot with the giant gun and the amazing cleavage.

Glenn who was laughing along with the other men who were admiring the women's bots nodded in agreement. :I won't argue. **LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT GUN!** :

Insert huge laughter here.

Ratchet and family who had just arrived paused beside the little humans. Ratchet grinned. "They didn't find out until now I see."

 **:HOW DID YOU FIND OUT, RATCHET!?:** Jessie Landon cried out as she maneuvered her bot to stand next to James Spencer-Brooks' bot. Even as bots, the two made a handsome couple.

"Why, Jessie … what I don't know is not worth knowing," Ratchet replied with a dazzling smile.

"Oh, Primus. **OLD MECH! MOVE! I HAVE STUFF TO BRING TO THE COMBAT THAT I, IRONHIDE, CHAOS BRINGER OF THE AUTOBOTS INTEND TO WIN!"** He stepped past Ratchet to the red circle he had claimed, then began to unload his carry hold. Behind him came the rest of his combative family and they did the same. It was instructive.

A helicopter came out, one that was so modified it didn't look like one. It was followed by his dollie that was covered in guns. He had been increased in bulk to carry everything but was also modified to be fast. It was an almost impossible combination. Other helicopters came out, then heavily modified bots that looked just like their owners if their owners wore tanks for pants. The last one came from Turbine who turned to the gathered. **"I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR! THIS WEIRD DUDE IS THE CREATION OF BLACKJACK!"**

Standing in the midst of the mayhem bringers were two Turbine dolls. One was normal and the other was the one with a propeller on its head. It got the love it deserved and so did Blackjack. He grinned. **"THAT IS A PIECE OF GENIUS!"**

:I think they call that a piece of something on Earth, 'Jack. I'll let you guess: Epps said though the entire human contingent told him what something it was. He grinned. Nothing was going to depress him today.

Optimus and crew arrived, inspected the competition, then unloaded his bot. It was **HUGE** , had wings and was covered in guns. Laughter greeted it, then mockery about how it reminded them of Revenge of the Fallen. That one. Prowl who looked smug then pulled his out. It was the same size of Prime's version and where there was a grip or a hole, there was a gun.

Ratchet snickered. "What the frag, Prowl. Don't sneeze. You might be sorry." Howling laughter and agreement greeted that as Miler and Venture put their own hulking bots on the ground.

"Ignore them, son," Tagg said with a laugh. "You will win this time."

An aww moment was given to the sweet genitors who stood by the line holding infants in onesies as the little mechs ran to find their friends. A special viewing circle was made for older kids who wanted to watch it all. As they did Cliffjumper and Company came along with almost everyone else. Femmes were here, mechs, small, tall, old and young. Then the Dinobots could be seen coming their way.

"Oh, frag." -Everyone

Monster truck mechs, part of their team, waited for Grimlock and Company to arrive. They all huddled, then Grim and Company put down their bots. They were as big but looked modified to be fast. They bore huge swords and their fire was already evident. Their armor looked tougher, their vulnerable parts shielded in a small bit of redesign here and there. They were even more scary than before. Grimlock looked across the way to Prime and the Titans who were not that far apart. "I'm here to beat you all. We have a grudge, Prime."

"So do we." -Everyone

That was when the priests and Lady Sela arrived, all 54 of them and everyone defaulted to good behavior. Including the token Decepticon...

Earlier at the prison …

Gee-Gee and Maelstrom stood by the turnoff heading to The City. "Frag this up, you don't get privileges again. **EVER."**

Maelstrom looked down at a femme that he had come to fear. "Okay."

Chromia arrived, then transformed. "Are you both ready?"

" **FRAG YES!"** -both of them

"Let's go. I registered you. Your faction is Decepticon. You're it for your faction by the way," Chromia said pulling out his doll from her carry hold.

He took it, admired it, then nodded. "I'm gonna die aren't I."

" **FRAG YES!"** -Chromia and Gee-Gee laughing heartily

They walked together to Tower 2 and the thilla with the energon spilla

They were gathered and a crowd behind them as well. They were live on air for some time, the images going out to Cybertron, Gliese, the forward bases, Earth and Mars. Even ships in transit had the show as did the migration slowly coming this way. Every possible apartment facing the game area was packed with viewers and the betting held that the Titans and/or the Dinobots would win. Huge monitors and every view screen in every room at the Resort was packed with people watching, snacking, drinking and enjoying. The Consulate and Earth 1 were here along with every other free-ranging human on-world.

Vinn checked off the last player, huddled with Joon and Heatout who were among the honorary referees who could stop the game if necessary, then turned to the congregation. **"WELCOME TO THE THIRD ANNUAL WAR GAMES HERE IN THE PARK LAND!"**

He was buried in cheers everywhere.

-0-In a bar in Cally

"I'm not sure which I love more … football or this shit." -Man C

"I would give my left nut to be there." -Man A

"That's true fan loyalty, Bob." -Man B

They all nodded. The bartender had to go into the back room a moment to laugh loudly.

-0-In a small house in a small town in America

"Mama, I would love to play in this game," Pastor Bob replied. He had started a Martian War Game Appreciation Society online and it numbered 22,000,000 worldwide thus far. He was the online king of Cybertron but for his mother, Annie, whose blog was the winner and still champion with 112,000,000 members.

"I will ask Prime in the post game interview," Annie said as her husband, Leonard grinned.

It was silent in the room for a moment as the family absorbed the remark, then bedlam broke out.

-0-There

"We have our teams assigned, new individuals placed and the rules such as they are delineated. I would introduce our judges and referees who will assist me where needed. My bond, Joon, (mad applause) the noble Heatout, (mad applause) and as a judge emeritus, the wonderful Wirelite." (Bedlam)

"We are ready and for the sake of viewers, there are two safe zones on the field. They are the medical station and the Temple of Primus. Make it there and you're safe. Other than that, good luck." (Bedlam and madcap laughter) "We will now have the benediction from our very great Prime." (Madness, snark, remarks of a ribald nature, laughter, applause and general love)

Prime who was ready this time grinned at all concerned who grinned back. "In the beginning, there was Blackjack and Ironhide. They had helicopters gaming each other from apartment to apartment. And it was good."

:Guess who read Genesis?: John Fulton said with a laugh. :I wonder how long it took to read the whole book. An eighth of a second?: Everyone nodded with grins.

"We are now gathered together in the spirit of -"

"Matrimony?" Ratchet ventured to applause, laughter and a kick in the shins from his genitors.

Prime laughed loudly. "No. Mayhem. We are gathered together in the spirit of mayhem to see who will be the last one standing. Of course, that will be me."

Enormous lumps of **"OH YEAH!?"** and in **"IN WHAT ALTERNATE, EVEN SHATTERED GLASS UNIVERSE DOES THAT HAPPEN?!"** ensued.

Optimus considered giving everyone the Cybertronian version of the finger but demurred due to his exalted position. Prowl gave it to everyone for him. Miler kicked his shins. For once, Prowl didn't shrivel up in youngling angst. **THEY DESERVED IT!**

Prime finished laughing, then continued. "One mech in a thousand Solomon says will be more close than a brother-"

" **THAT'S ME!"** Ironhide belted out to great and lasting applause and hoo-hah. He got a kick in the shin from his amma.

" **BUT THE THOUSANDTH MECH WILL STAND BY YOUR SIDE TO THE GALLOW'S FOOT AND AFTER!"** Prime finally got it out after spending a few seconds earlier going through a Roget's Quotations book in his study.

It was silent.

Then Metroplex spoke up in the spirit of everyone. "That's a beautiful thing you just said, Optimus Prime." Everyone nodded. "What the frag does it have to do with this game?" he asked with a brilliant smile to every lasting laughter and applause. The big frames were incredibly loved by everyone, including the incomparable Metroplex.

Ty who doubled over with laughter slapped hands with Metroplex. "Well done, brother." Then all turned to Prime who was having his own moment.

The slaggers.

Prime grinned. "Fraggers." He got a nudge from his father who grinned at him. He grinned back. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted … it is on this, Dinobot obliteration day that we gather. We would not die in that mech's company, that fears having out to die with us now. This day is called the doom of metro-titans by the forces of greatness, namely me."

Laughter rose up, then came down as the group searched and found the St. Crispian Day speech from Shakespeare Prime had found and with the help of Roget was now mangling for the masses. This was just getting good.

Prime who had everyone's attention at last continued with gravity. "He that outlives this day and comes safe home will stand a tip-toe when this day is named, the lucky fraggers. They will rouse whoever is still hiding under their berth in the name of **ME! ME! ALWAYS ME!"**

(Huge laughter and head nods)

"He that shall live this day and see old age … maybe … will yearly on the vigil feast and say 'tomorrow is The Day Optimus Prime Beat Every One Of You Into Dust. That one.' He will strip his sleeve and show his scars, personally delivered by yours truly and say, **"LOOK AT WHAT OPTIMUS PRIME DID TO ME, THE FRAGGER!"** He or she because I am not a sexist nutter will say I got this on Dinobot Obliteration Day. Old mechs forget and I am looking at you, Kup and Hercy," (huge snickers) "yet all the slag will be forgotten but for the amazing awesomeness of me that fine day."

Slag took over a minute, then Prime continued. "Then shall our names, familiar in his mouth as household words or pie, whichever, sayeth… 'Optimus Prime the Great, Ironhide the Small, and Prowl the Great, Blackjack and Cliffjumper-" There was an interjection: " **SLAGGING RIGHT, PRIME! YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!"**

Buzz Saw looked at him as if he had made Cliff out of spare parts, something that Ratchet had done from time-to-time in the past himself. Laughter and catcalls dominated including ugly looks from Buzz and Cliff, united at last in the same vision: Cliffjumper was a god. Then Prime continued.

"Yes … when anyone ever gets drunk, they shall be remembered maybe. We few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For whoever today that sheds his energon with me shall be my brother. I already cleared it with my genitors." (huge laughter) "Be he ne're so vile and I'm looking at you, Cliffjumper." (huge laughter and agreement) "This day shall gentle his condition … that or his parole officer."

 **(LAUGHTER AND AGREEMENT WRIT LARGE)**

 **(STINK OPTICS FROM CLIFF AND BUZZ** while Leader 1 rolls on the ground in laughter **)**

"And gentlemen or slaggers now in Autobot City in the berth, alone or not, shall think themselves accursed they were not here and hold their codpieces cheap if they can find them while any speaks that fought me and lost upon this, Dinobot Obliteration Day. I have spoken."

 **HUGE** applause here and there, then it died down as the group blood lust began to rise. Vinn who was howling with laughter grinned at Prime. "I am assuming the games shall begin. It is now so."

With that, the slaggers who plotted and those who didn't began to take the field as the games slowly and surely began. The Seekers sought their plateau, the sneakers snuck to the maze, Ratchet, First Aid, Buzz of all mechs, Cambo and Gypsy to the great applause of their little boys who huddled with everyone else's in a colorful group inside a red circle as well as the priests headed off to their locations as everyone in a fort beat the band there.

Drift, Hot Rod, Springer, Smokey and Devcon would beat them all there. They were on horseback.

For now.

-0-TBC 7-27-16 **edited 8-5-16**

My favorite speech in Shakespeare: St Crispian's Day speech in Henry the IV

We would not die in that man's company  
That fears his fellowship to die with us.  
This day is call'd the feast of Crispian.  
He that outlives this day, and comes safe home,  
Will stand a tip-toe when this day is nam'd,  
And rouse him at the name of Crispian.  
He that shall live this day, and see old age,  
Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbors,  
And say 'To-morrow is Saint Crispian.'  
Then will he strip his sleeve and show his scars,  
And say 'These wounds I had on Crispian's day.'  
Old men forget; yet all shall be forgot,  
But he'll remember, with advantages,  
What feats he did that day. Then shall our names,  
Familiar in his mouth as household words-  
Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter,  
Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester-  
Be in their flowing cups freshly rememb'red.  
This story shall the good man teach his son;  
And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,  
From this day to the ending of the world,  
But we in it shall be remembered-  
We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;  
For he to-day that sheds his blood with me  
Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,  
This day shall gentle his condition;  
And gentlemen in England now-a-bed  
Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here,  
And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks  
That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day.


	221. Chapter 221

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 221) **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!?  
**

(I went to see the Star Trek movie and got home late. **WHAT A GREAT MOVIE!** Hugs... here we go!)

-0-There

They fanned out, the multitudes playing the game heading in all directions for their forts and starting points. Overhead, Seekers flew armed to the teeth as they headed for the plateau they had partitioned off for themselves. They flew spirals and barrel rolls before landing one after the other on the plateau that would be their home base. Starscream turned to Thundercracker with deep satisfaction. "See? This is how Seekers fight and the Dino-dunces? They have to come all the way across, pass through everyone, the mountains and sand dunes to get to us."

"We're coming for you, Starscream," Grimlock called out from across the way.

"Bring it," Starscream replied with grim satisfaction.

" **SHUT UP, STARSCREAM!"** -every Seeker and their supporter there

Everywhere on the field, groups and individuals were beating the band to their place of eventual destruction as a number waited off the playing board watching where everyone went. The forts were heavily modified as well. Prime's fort was bigger, had gun turrets like all the others and was armored out the wazoo. All of the forts were despite their differences enclosed. There was a wall that ran around the space inside enclosing them. Whether it was straight or curved, it was a bit more protection. No more facades in this mech's army.

Prime's fort was three stories high, specifically designed with major input from Prowl. As the little Prime 1 army ran through the door, a huge portcullis fell. "I had the portcullis added and something else," Prowl said as he leaned in closer to Prime. "I had murder holes added to the roof of the entry."

Prime swept the internet, then grinned down at Prowl who was tense and ready for paybacks. "Murder holes. Do you actually have boiling oil?"

Prowl glanced up as their team gathered around. "Yep."

-0-Ironhide's fort

They massed inside, behemoths so big they almost didn't fit. If anyone landed a strike inside they would all be blown to bits. "Listen up. I designed this fort," Raptor said. He grinned. "You're going to love it."

A catapult of doom. Check.

Guns in turrets that could shoot half a mile in any direction. Check.

Reinforced concrete walls with steel inserts. Check.

Murder holes and boiling oil. Check. And double check.

He had his appointment at The Game Place right after Prowl. It would be forever debated whether or not he listened in.

The slagger.

"Appa, you're the greatest," Ironhide said as he made his little mech climb to the top with the little flag that was their group emblem. There was a little Ironhide face on it too.

The Yellow Fort with the twins was teeming with mechanical testosterone and firepower. The young set had coalesced around the two which drew in Devcon and Smokescreen to make sure that the grandkid made it to halftime. Their fort had lots of shielding and a number of traps that led to the front gate, traps that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had set one fine dark night and controlled on their controllers.

Elita scaled the height of her tower fortress, four stories of guns and glory. All of the femmes were there and so were a couple of punters who came to the game with a degree of shyness a few moments before to ask to play.

 **HELLA YEAH!**

Neo and Laret along with Bron-E had been practicing in the countryside and had finally worked up the nerve to play. Their families, brothers and genitors (those out of jail) were there to cheer them onward. Bron's young mech, a Home Guard soldier who was a masterful engraver named Borealis was there to cheer them all onward. He stood with Edict who had come not only to depend upon but love him. He had become family and her two brothers hung with him out of school, work and other activities. **"YOU WILL KILL THIS, BRON! YOU WILL KILL IT, LADIES!"** Borealis called out to everlasting laughter and the gratitude of the three femmes.

"Man, I want to do this next time," Riff said as Rad-R and Borealis nodded.

"We will," Borealis said. "We can be a team along with Neo, Laret, and Bron. You can join too, Edict."

Edict grinned. "I might take you up on that."

Ultra Magnus and Jetta ran to the maze along with Bumblebee, Roadbuster, Sandstorm and Whirlaway.

They reached it in one piece, then Magnus turned to the others who were almost as covered in guns as he was. "It might be strategic for us to stay together." Everyone nodded. It might be but for the behemoths that stood around seething to begin. Then Magnus's group began to run across the length of the field to reach their fort on the other side of what would be called Deathtrap Mountains.

Omega and his family watched the insect-sized dolls run this way and that, then they grinned at each other. "What about our oath to Prime?" he asked.

"Frag the oath, Omega. This is combat," Xantium said living up to his Wrecker ethos. **"PRIME! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"**

Optimus laughed. **"SINCE WHEN WASN'T I!?"**

Huge laughter greeted that, then the Dinobots were put on the ground. With a tiny roar that sounded as bad as a big one, the huge monsters began to run onto the field along with the monster truck mechs who had both their figurines change into Grimlock-type Dinobots.

" **OH FRAG! KEMO! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"** Jazz called out from the maze.

"The truck thing wasn't as much fun. We decided to join the winning team all the way," the huge mech said with a grin. As he did, a group of mechs walked from the highway nearby carrying dolls of their own. For a moment it didn't register, then it did. Everyone stilled.

Shackle and Lebus were carrying their dolls having joined up on route from Cybertron. With them carrying his own was Soundwave. They reached the group, then Shackle glanced at Vinn. "We're sorry to be late. We had a few things to do before coming."

"Welcome, all of you," Vinn said, then glanced around. "Right? All are welcome?"

The silence would have stretched out but for Prime. "Until all are one."

The spell was broken as the newcomers took their place. Lebus and Shackle were totally welcome. Soundwave was still a very untrustworthy work in progress. Their bots entered the field, then ran for the maze. "Don't mind if we join you do you, Jazz?" Lebus asked with a smile.

"Don't mind if ya do. I wouldn't stand too close to Soundwave though if I was you," Jazz said with a chuckle. It broke the ice.

The Dinobots started again, the original augmented by two more. Three T-Rex style monsters ran forward heading for the plateau and the Seekers.

"Well done, Starscream. They're coming for us," Harrier said with a chuckle.

"Have no fear, Lady Harrier," Starscream said with intense blood lust and vengeance. He raised his toy into the air, then flipped through beautiful turns before bearing down at the invaders from behind. Grimlock and Company didn't give a frag. They ran in a straight line like the murderous slaggers that they were.

Starscream began a strafing run shooting with surprisingly real rounds that scored the ground until they found their targets. The shots pinged off without even leaving a mark as the bots began to gather speed. They passed the plateau and boulder field, Hercy's old dude fort and headed for the mountains that would be forever known as Starscream's Death Rattle Range. Coming around again, Starscream fired rockets, one of which bounced off Slag to explode harmlessly in the air and the other scoring a direct hit on Grimlock's aft. It exploded and other than leaving a blackened mark, it did zippo.

Starscream pulled up, then hovered. **"WHAT THE FRAG!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF, GRIMLOCK!?"** he bellowed as the other Seekers geared up to evacuate and/or gang up on the slaggers, whichever could work. It was anyone's guess if it would but everyone was gathering good intel on the Dinobot team even as it looked like the Seekers would beat Cliffjumper to the great honor of becoming the first DOA of the game.

" **I AM GRIMLOCK! I DO WHAT I WANT! GET THE SEEKERS!"** Grimlock bellowed as the Dinobots flashed past everyone else, went left around the huge jagged mountains to reach the rocky foothills of the Seeker Plateau. They began to climb, tearing out huge sections of the sides as they did.

"If I didn't know better, Delphi, I would think that we have a new Decepticon Justice Division," Ratchet said with a grin. "Speaking of Decepticons ..." He looked across the field and spotted the token Decepticon standing beside Chromia at Elita's fort. "You might last a while, Maelstrom. Who could have guessed?"

He grinned at Ratchet aka Chromia's mom.

Seekers were taking off as Grimlock clambered to the top of the plateau. He belched fire and scorched Warlord's aft as he took off last, selfless slagger that he was. **"I, GRIMLOCK HAVE BEATEN THE SEEKERS!"** All the rest of his team clambered upward. They belched fire and danced victory on the sputtering ego of Starscream. The other Seekers were laughing and flying too much to feel too badly about the bloodless rout. After all, 'Screamer did his best.

" **FORM UP ON ME! WE TAKE THEM OUT TOGETHER!"** 'Screamer said as the Seekers began to gather in the air. As one they turned, flying point blank at their plateau. Screaming in, they lay down rocket and machine gun fire. It churned up the dirt and between that and gales of fire directed their way, it took a moment to figure out what had happened. Half the Seekers flew out of the ordeal unscathed and half didn't.

Starscream himself flew upward, then fell down, landing on Grimlock with a melted nose cone. He transformed to stagger about, his face and head a melted slurry on his shoulders. His guns flipped in and out, sometimes firing when they were out, sometimes when they were in. When they fired while subbed, he jerked as bullets flew out of his arms and legs. His vocal processor which this time all the toys had was sputtering. **"FLING TONG BOO BLEE! SONG DING BOO PLAP! CLEAN-CEAMER BON KIP LOU!"**

For a moment there was enormous laughter of the gut-busting kind, then it ended when Grimlock grabbed Starscream's little mech, then began to pull things off his body. Tiny explosions occurred as parts of the Seeker flew here and there. He signed off forever with the immortal **"BLAP! BLAP! BLAP! SAGGERS!"**

Ka-boom.

Over the side of the mountain, Mr. DOA was flung.

Ratchet gripped First Aid's little mech's arms. His tiny mechanical voice repeated the message Ratchet sent to it. "We don't have an electron microscope in the med station. Starscream is toast. **ALL HAIL, STARSCREAM!"**

Huge laughter and hailing greeted that. Starscream who was astonished turned to glare at Thundercracker who was howling with laughter as he held his dog, Buster and his remote. **"I WOULDN'T LAUGH TOO HARD OR LONG, THUNDERCRACKER! YOU HAVE TO RECHARGE SOME TIME!"**

The Dinobots who were taking a victory lap on the plateau lay down the smack. **"I, GRIMLOCK DEFY MY ENEMIES! COME AND GET US, LOSERS! COME AND GET US, COWARDS!"**

The Seekers flew to the replica of a plateau on the other side of the playing field where they met their end last time and settled. "Frag, Starscream. I will sing your memory forever," Rainmaker said with a laugh. It took all Starscream had not to tell him to cram it.

Fort number 7 and 8 where the Resort femmes and the N.E.S.T soldiers were located were very close to the former Seeker Redoubt. They stood together along the side of the playing field staring into the abyss aka Grimlock and Company currently in possession of the Seeker Hill aka The Place Where Starscream Bit It They silently calculated their odds … slim to none. They stayed put. Across the way, the twins considered the problem. As they did, Soundwave was heading their way. Lebus and Shackle were heading for the fort of Ultra Magnus.

"Frag. Here comes Soundwave," Sideswipe said. "Shall I shoot him?"

"No. Let's make him take point," Sunstreaker said with a malicious grin.

There was unanimous agreement as Soundwave reached the gate. They let him in. Several punches to the face later, his little bot was on the turret wall that formed one side of the gate. The others joined him around the fort, thrilled with the fisticuffs even as they were ready to have him on as a gunner.

Winning was winning to Team Yellow.

-0-TBC 7-29-16 **edited 7-29-16**

ESL

Portcullis: the lattice bar door that can be lowered to keep the riffraff in/out without closing the solid doors.

Point: the scout position where you go first in the patrol. During the Viet Nam War where you had to go an entire year, those closer to going home had the new meat take point because if anyone was going to die it wasn't going to be them or their friends. I hate war. Can you tell? :D:D:D


	222. Chapter 222

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 222) Rumble!

-0-There

:He didn't last long:

Everyone turned to Ron Witwicky. They grinned. :Then we better be good. Oh, crap. Here come the Dinobots: Judy Witwicky said as everyone turned to see the dino mob slide down the hill to head for someone's ass. Every sphincter or sphincter-like device around the playing field tightened. They were rounding the mountains that would forever be known as Starscream's Death Rattle Range. A number of his body parts graced the peaks.

They thundered past the Temple and Hercy's fort heading for the End of the Line Plateau as it was known already. It was the same one that the game had foundered upon last time, where everyone got melted, bitten to death, slagged and/or buried up to their necks at the bottom of its slopes. Around the bottom, named by the N.E.S.T soldiers for obvious reasons was Broke Ass Boulders which had paths and trails through them. It was clear when they passed that obstacle who they were heading for. They were beelining for the fort of Cliffjumper and the mini-con brigade. As they did a little mech lifted off heading that way too.

Bumblebee exhibited a hitherto for unknown talent. His wings actually did what they were supposed to do along with the fire coming out of the bottom of his peds. He **FLAPPED** his way over the top of everyone to land at Cliff's fort.

" **COME AND GET US, SLAGGERS!"** Cliff was screaming until Leader-1 punched him in the face. The real Cliff that is. Nearby where Ratchet stood manipulating his botlet to gather body parts for the funeral service afterward in the Temple of Primus Reconstructed In Miniature No Less, three tiny mini-con infants of Lea and his bond looked up at Mudflap and Skids who were banned from the game until next one for being 'bad younglings' by Lea, looked at the children. "Why did Atar hit Cliffjumper in the face?"

Mudflaps grinned. "Cliffjumper was being stupid."

The tiny bots looked at him, then their father who was heroically organizing the fort for a defense while Cliff ran to the gate with his guns. They looked at him, then the Dinobots charging. "Okay," they said together.

" **GET INSIDE, CLIFF! THEY'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"** Bee said as he ran for the fort. He entered, then the portcullis dropped.

" **HEY! THAT'S *MY* IDEA! THE PORTCULLIS! ITS *MINE*!"** Prowl hollered.

" **CRAM IT, PROWL! COME AND GET ME, SLAGGERS!"** Cliff hollered back.

" **SHUT UP, CLIFF!"** -his entire fort contingent

The entire field paused to watch the soon-to-be massacre of the fort that held the smallest and debatably dimmest bots in the game. The bots inside were organizing a good defense led by Bee and Lea as Cliff braced himself to confront suicide by Dinobot outside the gates. It wouldn't be long. He pointed his guns and began to blaze away. The hits were good but they bounced off. **"FRAG! WHAT ARE YOU MADE OF, SLAGGERS!"** he bellowed, the last intelligible words he would speak for the rest of the game.

Swoop flew down and slammed Cliff to the ground. He struggled up as Grimlock reached him, then bellowed fire at the little mech with the big mouth and no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. Cliff began to melt as Buzz across the way looked devastated, then Grimlock changed back to root mode. Gripping a glitching Cliff who was being roasted like a marshmallow by Sludge and Slag, he dragged him past the fort to the sand dunes nearby. Blue, black and white colored sand dunes were in immaculate drifts, their beauty mesmerizing and they would forever be known as Cliff's Dooms. ("Get it? Sand dooms." -Sandstorm)

Ripping the half melted mech into two pieces, Grimlock planted both into the sand. Walking away to kill more stuff, Cliff's glitching figure could be seen buried waist side down as his legs kicked wildly in one area while the other part of him with what was left of his now melted face and helm was buried up to his neck. That part was continuing to shoot upward through the sand with perhaps reflex actions as he regaled the punters with gibberish. "Flang, flang, flang, flickers."

"Isn't that what you said last time, Cliff, when the Dinobots murderated you?" Sandstorm said with a grin. "What the frag does 'flang' mean?"

" **FRAG YOU, SANDY!"** Cliff said as he entered four of the five stages of grief all at once. The last one, acceptance, wasn't in Cliff's vocabulary. He ran to the dunes to figure out how to piece his little dude back together. As he did Ratchet flew in on a newly added flight mode and pronounced Cliff the second DOA of the game.

Dinobots 2, punters, 0.

" **FIX ME, RATCHET! I HAVE A SCORE TO EVEN!"** Cliff said as he watched the Dinobots thunder to his fort.

"I don't have enough silly putty in the med center to put your sorry aft together, Cliff, but I'll have a beer for ya. **HEY, ALOR! IS BLURR HERE!? WE NEED A BAR!"** Ratchet hollered.

" **NEXT GAME! BLURR!"** Alor called to the bot down the row who was laughing loudly. **"BRING A BAR NEXT TIME! IT CAN BE AN OASIS TOO!"**

" **DONE DEAL!"** Blurr said with a chuckle.

" **HERE THEY COME!"** Leader-1 said from the ramparts of his fort. The Dinobots were heading toward them like heat-seeking missiles. Or those acid monsters in the Alien movies shown on sonars … kinda scary, all of them heading toward one place at top speed.

Like that.

Everyone in the game, all the spectators and viewers on several worlds and outlying areas braced themselves. Grimlock and the two T-Rex bots with him appeared to break their paces and as one, seemingly planned before hand, leaped into the air. They flew upward as the shooting of big guns and small didn't slow them a bit. Then they landed as one inside the fort.

Hell broke out.

"Oh, frag. Did you see how the guns didn't harm them?" Raptor said with a grin. **"TIME TO LAUNCH AIR MARAUDER WOLF TEAM ONE: THE QUICKENING!"**

Team Praxus Elite aka the Fam turned to Raptor. "What's that?" -everyone

Raptor's giant smile dimmed a moment. "You know. The choppers."

" **WHY WOULD WE WASTE OURSELVES ON THEM!?"** -everyone on the team

(frown) "Because when they're through thrashing Cliff's team, they're coming for the rest of us. **GANG UP! WE HAVE THE AERIAL SUPPORT!"** -Raptor, being a general

"What are **we**? Chopped liver?" -Starscream who was offended somehow for some reason

"No, Starscream. We're no longer 'we'. You're DOA," Harrier said to great applause.

Judy Witwicky looked at her team. **"WHAT ABOUT US!?"** she asked super gungho

" **WE STAY!"** -her team, not feeling it

They stayed.

Elita laughed aloud at her weak sisters, then looked at her own brigade-ish. "What about helping with the ground game?"

Everyone looked at each other, then her. "For Cliff? Seriously?" -consensus opinion

" **FOR BEE!"** -First Aid whose mini-me was running to help pick up Cliff's many parts adorning the dunes next to the soon-to-be destroyed fort of the mini- and micro-mini cons. Yes, there were micro mini-cons in there.

Everyone turned to Prime who was grinning. "What?" he asked sweetly.

 **HUGE** laughter greeted that as Elita and her team turned to make their move. That's when the mini-con fort began to disintegrate. Everyone halted to watch. Cliff who was trying to get himself back in the fight by banging the little bot's two body parts together hard in his servos glanced at Xantium. **"ZEE! GET YOUR FAT AFT OVER THERE AND HELP!"**

Xantium began to laugh. **"FRAG YOU, CLIFF! BOTH OF YA!"** (Huge laughter)

There was fire everywhere inside the fort as the towers began to fall down. Overhead, several overloaded, highly armored and gunned helicopters finally reached the scene. They deployed around the fort, then let them have it. Huge plumes of sand and dirt flew up mixing with smoke and fire, then settled. Every mini-con and micro mini-con in the fort was 'blowed up'. Every single Dinobot inside was unharmed in even a minimalist manner but all were severely more pissed.

If that was possible.

Several fat aft helicopters turned and flew back to their base as fast as they could. Leader 1 who was staring at the burning fragmented mess glanced over to Team Praxus Elite ( **HUT! HUT! HUT** ) who were looking everywhere but his direction. **"HEY, FRAGGERS! THANKS AN AFT LOAD!"**

Grimlock and his boys who were re-burning things so that they stayed burned cut loose. **"WE HAVE BEATEN TWO GROUPS!"**

"They haven't beaten us. They haven't have they?" Warlord asked his father who was bent over laughing. "Slagging Starscream doesn't count as a group defeat does it?"

The laughter was enormous on this and several other worlds and a huge migration as the burning fortress finally fell in burying the hapless minis up to their broken necks.

" **NEXT FORT!"** Grimlock said as they clambered out of the burning oil slick that had been Team Mini-con. Bee for his own self (preservation) managed to lift up just as the end came. He flew back to Jazz and the others to the everlasting relief of First Aid.

Kup and Hercy who expected to be next turned to his team of elders, the elder's older sons and a daughter. "You know what to do."

They nodded and/or shook their canes, then ran to their positions. Hercy turned to Ironhide's team. "We're signaling for air support. Get them before they get here, slaggers."

Raptor bellowed with laughter as four big overloaded helicopters lifted off again. They belonged to Ironhide, Raptor, Blackjack, and Hard Drive. Flying together to the fort, they turned to the marauders heading their way. Lining up, they followed orders given by Hard Drive who was an expert at aerial combat with rotary propelled vehicles. **"BLOW THE SLAGGERS TO THE PIT! TAKE OUT SWOOP!"** he cried.

Missiles flew out heading for the Dinobots who began to swerve. Everyone was clear but Slag who took three. His body parts flew everywhere. **"WHAT THE FRAG!"** he bellowed. **"FRAGGING AUTOBOTS! YOU FRAGGERS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"**

" **WHAT ABOUT *US*, SLAGGER!? LOOK WHAT *YOU* DID!"** -incensed mini-cons digging their pieces parts out, some of which were weirdly fused together

" **AVENGE SLAG!"** Grimlock said as they turned up the speed.

"I think you just fragged them off, Appa," Ironhide said with a grin. He turned his gunboat and gave chase as three others did the same. Sniping the ground behind the menace, they managed to slow down Kemo who still ran madly forward in spite of it. **"I'M HIT! I'M COMING ANYWAY, GRIMLOCK!"**

" **KEEP COMING, KEMO!"** Grimlock said before he reached the tall fort, one too tall for his mech to jump without over jumping it entirely.

They reached the walls, then began to beat them with their tiny fists. They shook the building as they hit with tail and fist. The building shook as they began to weaken the walls. Shooting down from the ramparts, the defenders did their best but the Dinobot contingent had tough hide. Overhead, Ironhide and Company kept shooting, adding more dings to the bots until Raptor shot a big hole in the wall by accident. Everyone paused including the Dinobots. **"THANKS, RAPTOR!"** Grimlock said with a big chuckle, then he wandered in and turned on the fire.

" **THANKS, RAPTOR! GO HOME NOW!"** Hercy said with a laugh as he and his troops inside began to battle the Dinobots who began to pour inside. Swoop who got a couple of holes shot through his wings labored inside to rip at the turrets that held guns being turned on them.

Fearing to make the mistake of blowing up Team Old Dude like they did Team Short Stuff, Aerial Team Can't Shoot A Slagging Thing turned and tucking their tails, flew home to their own soon-to-be decimated base if things held the way they were going.

" **SLAGGERS! I'LL DO YOU IN!"** Ramcharger said as he waved his cane. His partner was pushing against Sludge with his bare servos just before the big mech poured on the fire. He melted down to a pool of goo with metallic pieces sticking out of it. His tiny cane interestingly enough wasn't scathed.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** Ramcharger said as he ran toward Sludge, his gun blazing and his cane waving. **"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WE DID IT IN THE GOLDEN AGE, SLAGGER!"** He did. He melted down to slag just like his partner.

Sludge on the other servo continued onward helping destroy this fort from the inside out too.

Ratchet who was watching glanced at Xantium and his family who were laughing wildly. **"DON'T FEEL YOU NEED A GILDED INVITATION, SLAGGERS!"**

"Invitation accepted. Mayhem, commencing," Omega said as his little mech, a huge monster compared to the others began to enter the game. All around the game board cheers went up.

-0-Cally bar

"Here comes a monster." -Man C

"The list says he's Omega Supreme. He doesn't look so tough." -Man A

"We'll see." -Man B who barely could at the moment

Ah, the joys of drinking games …

-0-Back at the scene of the crime

Hercy and Kup's little mechs stood side-by-side shooting as all around them the elders in the building gave good battle. That they were outclassed was beside the point. They were going to go down swinging. Most of them had grandchildren or young recruits watching, cheering them on as the Dinobots slowly got the upper servo. As they did, Omega Supreme bellowed from the bellower of his little mech: " **GRIMLOCK! I CHALLENGE YOU TO SINGLE COMBAT!"**

Grimlock who had a mouthful of someone's darling little appa paused a moment from pulping him to look over at Omega. The monster bot was grinning, a most unfamiliar sight as Silverbolt stood beside him recording the fun closer up than most of the cameras, adding his and Omega's commentary to the soundtrack. "Get him, Omega," Silverbolt said as the other Aerialbots and Astrotrain egged them both on.

Grimlock spit out the old mech in his mouth like the sorta chewed up toothpick he now resembled, then glanced at the others in Dino mode. **"DINOBOTS! COME WITH ME! WE HAVE TO GET OMEGA!"**

With that, the whole lot of them including Kemo limping after them headed out minus Slag who was pouting and cursing beside Swoop on the sidelines as his toy carcass still smoldered on the ground nearby.

-0-TBC 7-30-16 **edited 8-17-16**


	223. Chapter 223

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 223) Rumble 3

-0-On the ground

The Dinobots ran as fast as they could past Death Trap Mountains and End of the Line Plateau on their way toward Omega who was walking calmly toward the bots. Even in toy mode, he was massive compared to the others. Everyone in the group paused to watch the most improbable rumble possible, one that they had secretly hoped for like the slaggers they were. An aircraft carrier was going to have it out with a bunch of fast speed boats who could burn your aft off. Maybe there was going to be a shot at lasting after all of them after all.

Or not. Even in mini-form, Omega Supreme was a boss.

The Dinobots rounded Broke Ass Boulders and ran in a beeline toward Omega who was turning to face them head on. The distance shrank, then three huge T-Rex botlets leaped in the air claws out like raptors, blowing fire forward as they flew. Omega braced himself as the three closed the distance, the rest of the team rushing forward behind them.

It will be remarked on many worlds for a long, long time, the sight of Dinobots hitting the brick wall of a single huge mechanism. Of course, huge is a relative word in the midst of this combat. Given that Omega was nearly 23 times taller and thereby an equal amount bigger, it was inevitable that the three big Dinobots would hit him, then bounce off in all directions. Landing on their peds, mostly, the three charged forward blowing fire directly at Omega.

As they did, Omega's little bot reached out his big gripping arm with its incredible claws to grip the slower wounded Kemo tightly around the neck. Off his peds Kemo went, then he fell again. Unfortunately for Kemo, Omega still had his head in his giant grip. The rest of Kemo's body hit the ground, then began to stagger around as Grimlock and the other monster truck dude, Kolo, began to beat, bite and burn the peds of the huge little mech who had them at standoff just by showing up. Grimlock ran back a bit, bumping Kemo's headless body aside, then leaped up again, his jaws chomping together rapidly as he tried to get some piece of Omega that would be bent, broken or busted, thereby increasing their chances of living through this encounter. He caught the edge of Omega's wrist.

" **FLING HIM INTO SPACE, OMEGA!"** Silverbolt yelled as he stood next to his bond exhibiting bond-like but not Silverbolt-like rabble-rousing behavior and outbursts. **"PUT HIM INTO ORBIT!"**

With that, Omega waved his arm one way to wind up, then flung it back another. Just missing hitting the real Sky Dive in the face, the Grimlock bot flew through the air and landed way out in the desert. Grimlock turned, then paused as Vinn called out. **"HE HAS TO WALK OR FLY, GRIMLOCK! YOU CAN'T CARRY HIM BACK! RULES!"**

Grimlock stared at the boss of the game for a moment, then looked out into the desert beyond. "Frag." He hurried away to find his bot.

" **FOR GRIMLOCK!"** Sludge yelled as the group turned on Omega together.

"Omega, supreme. Dinobots, smashed." With that, Omega Supreme on-lined his huge gun and began to let them have it. As Silverbolt howled with laughter and egged him onward, Sludge and Kolo were blasted into pieces parts, big ones but pieces nonetheless.

Kemo who was winding down from his beheading ran into Sludge who was standing in one place vibrating ominously. When Kemo bumped him, they both exploded explosively. A huge flash of fire and a puff of rising smoke slightly indicative of a nuclear explosion marked where two micro mechanisms once stood bearing more accidental advanced tech on their little robot bodies than the entire Earth could muster together of even slightly equal caliber. Shrapnel flew out, some bouncing off Omega while others embedded themselves into the husks of the other Dinobots. Part of Sludge's face was now attached to Snarl's tail. It was a good look for him.

(Consensus opinion)

Meanwhile, in the desert, a small fuming Dinobot engineered by a large one was running his aft off to rejoin the crusade in progress.

Other forts watched waiting for the show to commence further. Since all of them were on the same side more or less because until now their vision was rather limited to the potential mayhem that could be had in a free-for-all, no one wanted to slag the others. The titan group would blow that sentiment out of the water in due course. It was at this point that the Boys of N.E.S.T called out the Decepticon(s).

Of course.

Semper Fi.

Will Lennox after huddling with the group turned in the direction where Maelstrom stood and nearby, Soundwave. They were watching the blowout with amusement and/or ? (Soundwave, a sphinx of unknowability still was). Lennox grinned. **:HEY! I'M CALLING OUT SOUNDWAVE AND MAELSTROM! EARTH VERSUS THE DECEPTICONS!:**

The two mechs glanced down at the forts side by side on the other side of the field from where the humans all stood. The slagging loudmouth insects exuding conceit and a death wish as they were calling out the pair were smirking as they hooted. The two glanced at each other, formed the instantaneous Decepticon hatred of each other which came standard with the Deceptibrand apparently and was a major reason they lost the war … semper fi, my aft ... then nodded. It was a challenge accepted. Maelstrom looked at the others watching with varying degrees of hilarity and dread. "No helping." With that, he made his little mech march forward to make his way across the field to the fort holding N.E.S.T. soldiers.

:Will. What did you do that for?: Sarah Lennox asked.

:Debts: Will said as everyone snickered.

"Debts equals paybacks. There. Did I get the translation correct?" Ratchet asked with a grin from nearby.

:How about a duel first. I, Fig Figueroa of and with the United States Army do hereby challenge Soundwave of the Decepticons to a duel: Fig grinned as he watched the little Soundwave expertly navigate the battlefield. Watching it do so swiftly and with cunning made his smirk fade. They were both coming really fast, Maelstrom joining him from nearby. The little bots were flying. :On second thought, I withdraw my offer:

The two bots swept in like the Doom of Unicron.

-0-The Battle at Fort N.E.S.T …

They ran for the gate, the two big bots and after pummeling it, found it solid. Overhead, peering at the ground below, N.E.S.T. dolls watched them, though they didn't have to. There was no video through their little doll optics. Yet. Maelstrom and Soundwave stepped back, then looked up together. It was unnerving. Will Lennox on the sidelines laughed. :You know, I don't think that playing a lot of video games is going to save us here. My class reunion is coming up. Remember me well:

That's when Maelstrom and Soundwave pointed their little guns upward and fired. Fig's face disappeared as his bot spiraled backward into the courtyard of their fort. The others ducked back faster. In a fort nearby, Fig's Mama bellowed. : **WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO MY BABY!:**

Fig stared at the scene since he was close by and noted that his body was flat on its back on the ground inside, its face still bubbling as it melted. : **WHAT THE HELL!? AVENGE ME! AVENGE ME!:** he shouted as everyone laughed loudly.

: **YOU HEARD THE MAN! LET'S AVENGE HIM!:** Niall Graham hollered. : **YOU FIRST, LENNOX!:**

All the little bots took a step back.

 **:WOMEN OF EARTH! SHALL WE SHOW THEM HOW ITS DONE!?:** Judy Witwicky said as she waved her big gun.

They all looked at her as if she lost her marbles, then as she turned determined to do something about this atrocity, nearly a dozen Wonder Women followed. They burst through the door of their fort, then ran forward with every gun blazing. In fact, it was a miracle that they didn't shoot each other as they clambered in their awesome boots across the hard packed dirt, then loose sand on their way to the end of all things.

For someone.

Probably.

The two Decepticons … **FORMER** Decepticons and if truth be told … **EVERY** former Decepticon watching both there and everywhere else watched with anticipation as two of the biggest bad asses of all time were hit over and over again with the concentrated fire of a big group of implausibly under dressed humans. **FEMMES NO LESS!** (Yes, the Decepticons could be sexist) They were identical, all of them and they ran like targs straight into the two mechs that normally gave pause to most of them watching, even at this size. The women did so without a clue because if truth be told, none of them had one.

Maelstrom and Soundwave who were surprised at the scene froze long enough to take a lot of hits. Maelstrom's botlet staggered and Soundwave actually lost an arm. That's when a littler botlet detached and flew straight at the women. As Lazorbeak homed in on them and began to fire, a big shot rang out as unnoticed until now because of the sheer **AUDACITY** of the slagging humans. No one had noticed the old folks running to help. Hercy planted a big one on Lazorbeak and scored.

Lazorbeak faltered, then managed to turn back to Soundwave before falling out of the sky and expiring at his dad's peds. Soundwave who was shocked even for his miniature turned and began to blast the females with everything he had (left). By then, Barbara Morshower, Judy Fulton, Judy Witwicky and Jessie Landon's bots had made it to the two and jumped on them. Maelstrom's staggered, then fell under the burden of four females.

Behind them running like fury, Olivia Bowers and Clarise were hot on the trail of Soundwave. He was being pattered by machine gun fire from Hercy, Kup, and Hammer, the actual father of Ramcharger who was older than the Golden Age and a warrior himself. For an old battered dude who had a lot of moxie that is, he was showing his little (old) sonny boy a few things himself.

The women who were being slammed by gunfire as the two enemies of Earth began to fight harder, planted themselves and began to pour it on just as they had practiced in the desert for three days prior. Moving grimly forward, they began to pick off parts of the two bots even as they tried not to slag their own side. Jessie's bot arose with Maelstrom's left arm in her servos as the rest of them finally reached the two downed mechs. They stood over them shooting every part of them with every weapon they carried. Then the two exploded.

It was a colorful thing with Decepticon parts raining downward with the odd Wonder Woman.

The men at N.E.S.T. who were for some reason frozen in place glanced at each other, then as one ran for the gate where they got jammed up so badly Lennox had to step onto the field and unclog the drain so to speak. By the time he stepped out to help, the rain of females was over. All of the spectators and participants watched expectantly as they regrouped. In spite of things and because of the fatal surprise of the two now DOA Decepticons, the women were ambulatory and all had their parts. They also had dinged paint, a few dents and the odd askew hairdo.

:Well, look at that: Judy Witwicky said. :I got bed hair from a shoot out. Will wonders never cease:

(Huge laughter, applause, and kudos for the Battling Broads of Somewhere Most of Them Ever Heard Of ensued.)

-0-In a studio on Earth in a major network commentating with military, gamers and others

"That was scary." -Commentator running the panel

"I agree," an Army colonel replied with a grin. "I would say that was death by cleavage."

(huge laughter)

-0-Back there

The men finally made it out and congregated around the blast hole and the women. Then all of them ran backward to their forts. As they did, they did so to the applause of the masses. Given that most of them were warriors, it was very gratifying to all of the humans to hear. By that time, Hercy and what was left of his group made it to the Wonder Woman fort, then entered, joining them as the half thrashed wreckage of their own smoldered a bit. It still stood but in various stages of broke ass.

"What now, Ironhide? Your group destroyed a fort helping them and a bunch of players. What's on the agenda now?" Ratchet asked. "A bunch of femmes and some old dudes just made you look sad."

"I think we defend the flag," Ironhide said walking out onto the field himself in the slight lull. He picked up the pieces of Soundwave and Maelstrom, then walked back off. Subbing a sword, he crunched their skulls onto the blade end, then walked to the middle of the game again. Jamming the sword into the ground in the middle of the game board so that the two skulls showed their best sides, especially the one filled with holes on Soundwave's, it was surrounded by the canyon, Poisoned Lake, Maze and End of the Line Plateau. "This is the goal. Whoever ends up there last wins the skulls and the game."

The game had now turned to **OMG!** status. What Soundwave thought of it was unknown but Maelstrom laughed loudly for a long time.

-0-Revised strategy sessions everywhere

Prime huddled with his team as all over the playing field groups were revising their strategy. As they did the Dinobots headed for the 'flag'. The idea of having the helm of Soundwave as a souvenir was heady stuff. As they did Grimlock was hurrying his bot from the hinterlands where he had ended up. Bitching the whole way, he nearly grabbed the little mech to carry him but for Lady Sela grinning at him as he struggled along.

Who knew?

About the time the Dinobots were nearly there, half the groups still standing had a plan in place. Everyone was going to crush the Dinobots. Then they would slag it out together. Then the titans would come along and crush everyone and take the flag. Though most of them had their own determinations of who would do what to whom, it was pretty much a forgone conclusion that some big over sized slagger would in the end prevail. That was when everyone stepped out to charge but for someone left behind to hold down the fort.

There. That's the origin of the expression. :D

A horse-back brigade lumbered out of Elita's fort as Drift, Springer, Lon, his pre-bond, Bezel, Red Alert no less and Inferno galloped ahead of the femmes who were locked and loaded. Ultra Magnus and Jetta were back at the fort to ensure that when everyone died ownership would pass to the surviving spouses, namely them. They agreed surprisingly enough.

Helicopters lifted off from Fort Ironhide's Little Face On the Flag, A Fact Not Lost On Anyone Who Noted That Ironhide's Face Was Everywhere … Just Look At The Kids At The Event.

That fort.

Four helicopters that had fragged up the mini-con mission to dominate the world and nearly did in others as well to be named later headed out on Mission Redeem Yourselves, You Fraggers.

That one.

A tank, a heavily armed armored car and a missile launcher drove out as Alor, Turbine and Delphi set the record straight about who drove the tanks in their bonds. They began the long trek from the Quicksand Dunes and the ever popular **Razor Wire?! Are You Kidding Me?! Razor Wire?!** It would be a long grounder drive considering you had to pass the Maze, the Poisoned Lake and not fall into the Canyon of No Return before reaching the sword that held two little heads in its shiny sharp clutches. They motored onward.

Prime and his group gathered at the gate of their fort which would be held by Miler and Venture while they headed out to bleed and probably die horribly. The two were disappointed but undeterred. If anything happened to Optimus or Prowl, they would leave their posts to die either on the way there or shortly after.

Die, of course was the operative word here.

Big gun or no, they were still a nice mathematician and an economist.

"Well, this looks like this is it. **Autobots! Roll out!** " Prime said as his tiny bot transformed into a truck along with the rest and they began to drive out too. They would be just this much behind Team Ironhide's Little Face et al.

The twins watched them, then grinned. "We wait."

Smokey looked at them, then his grinning grand genitors. **"I THINK WE HAVE TO JOIN THEM! THINK OF THE FIGHTING!"**

"We are, grandson. We wait. Then we swoop in and stomp their broken body parts into dust," Smokescreen said with a grin.

Smokey frowned slightly, a very pretty sight for one and all. Hot Rod grinned. "You'll get your great death scene. The titans are waiting too."

Omega had paused in his marauding to watch the lines of mechs and femmes heading for their ultimate destiny, the scrap heap. Grinning, he let his bot drop whom ever and what ever body parts he still had and walk back to the sidelines. He was welcomed there like the world killer that he was, the slagger.

Standing with the human femmes and some of the NEST soldiers who had wandered into the women's fort, preferring to hang out with cleavage rather than grizzled old dudes, Hercy, and his remaining team motored over to watch the show with them down the game board. He stood on the sidelines with Kup and the others while they waited for their fort to stop smoldering. "We wait here. Let them kill each other off. When the Dinobots are history, all bets are off."

They would be too.

-0-TBC 7-31-16 **edited 8-17-16**


	224. Chapter 224

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 224) Fight

-0-There

Soundwave and Maelstrom stood side-by-side as the game took a turn. They had been obliterated by overwhelming numbers of humans no less. In ignoring them for the fort they were trying to take, they had fallen in the midst of greater firepower. Soundwave fumed silently as Maelstrom smirked, alternating himself between intense rage and overwhelming amusement.

" **WHOEVER GETS THE FLAG, WINS THE GAME!"** Ironhide said as the little black helicopter flotilla made its slow progress over the punters on the ground.

With that pronouncement, the Seekers who were regrouping on the End of the Line Plateau decided to rejoin the game and claim something of their fallen (and sullen) glory. Starscream who was contemplating stealing Thundercracker's toy fumed beside Soundwave of all mechs. It was an uneasy truce between them, these two fallen overlords of the other (dark) side. Jets transformed and when ready, took off from the plateau headed for an aerial battle with Team Ironhide.

" **OH FRAG! HERE THEY COME!"** Ironhide said with a bellow.

" **NOT TO WORRY, ONLY ONE! I ADDED A SHOVEL TO MY MEDI-KIT THIS TIME!"** Ratchet yelled to great amusement. His little mech stood with the other medics who had the usual stuff plus shovels.

A Seeker flight flew up, then gathered together, whirling overhead. They then flew directly at the helicopters who were spreading out to take them on. Little missiles flew out and oddly enough, one of them hit Sky Warp in the nose cone. It exploded and so did Sky Warp, his body parts raining down onto the ground below.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -Sky Warp

"Lucky hit," Harrier said soothingly as she zeroed in on Hard Drive. Strafing his shiny aft, she flew away, then turned to come around again.

Hard Drive who wasn't born yesterday trailed her off with his aft machine guns. When he had shown the others his innovation, it was met with great amusement. "So, Atar, you're telling me that you're shooting out your aft?" Raptor had said to his highly amused parents.

" **I** could have told you that, son," Delphi had said as he sat working out the targeting range of his tank.

Because Hard Drive was no stranger to danger, Harrier flew off with machine gun stitching down her own shiny aft. The chopper group made it to the sword, then hovered around it as the Seekers gathered together to fly in as a group again. Sky Warp who was fragged off watched his little carcass burn to dust at the bottom of the canyon and its rocky depths.

When they gathered around the sword, side hatches of the choppers opened and little Ironhide-shaped mechs began to rappel down long lines of rope that were tossed out by the tiny dudes. They were all identical, the eight mechs, two per chopper and half the size of the other mechs in the game. They slid down, then ran to the sword.  
 **"WE GOT THERE FIRST! WE WIN!"** Raptor yelled with a whoop.

Then they blew up, the tiny little Ironhides. Flying here and there, they landed, half of them fine and dandy, half of them missing parts. Everyone turned to the far end of the field where Wheeljack stood with a grin. "Surprise."

"You slagger. How mined is this playing field?" Raptor asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't sneeze too hard," Wheeljack said with an unholy light in his optics.

"Frag." -Everyone including the humans

 **:EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES! CAPTURE THE FLAG!:**

Everyone turned toward Glenn Morshower who was smiling. **:WE WHO ARE ABOUT TO DIE SALUTE YOU!:** he said, then he ran forward out of his fortress, his guns aimed at the Temple as he sprinted there for safety. Behind him after a moment of hesitation, the entire N.E.S.T. contingent abandoned their fort and followed.

Judy Morshower looked at the women, then grinned. :Talley ho?: she asked.

: **TALLEY HO!:** -all of them

A herd of semi-excellent Wonder Women ran out of the fort, their guns bristling as they ran to the Temple. Standing inside the gates were the priests who were egging them to move faster. The Dinobots were coming and they were pissed. Grimlock had just reached the game again and was jonesing for more mayhem.

Down the way watching the mayhem ...

"What do you think?"

"What do **you** think, Sunny?"

"I think I want to kick some aft. What about a grand melee?" Sunstreaker asked with a grin.

Sideswipe smirked. "Talley ho?"

" **CHARGE!"** Sunstreaker said as his mech beat his feet out of the fort and headed toward the sword with the express intention of winning whatever it was that was the prize. His entire contingent was behind him.

Ultra Magnus, Jetta, the femmes along with Neo, Laret and Bron-E were standing in their fort by the Death Trap Mountains, a long run past the Temple, the half smoldering fort of Hercy and Kup, the Maze, the canyon and Poisoned Lake. Ultra Magnus looked at his team, then nodded and thus another epic charge to their doom was made. They set off just as Grimlock made it past the Broke Ass Boulders as he tried to catch up with his team. They were heading past Starscream's Death Rattle Mountains going for the gold.

Hercy and his team were sauntering along, walking with as much ease as one could with Ramcharger and his little old dad in the group. They were hilarious in their blood lust, the little slaggers and soon the cow would eat the cabbage.

Again.

Springer turned to his team. "What do you think? Do we all go and die together or wait it out to claim victory at the end just by still standing?" (It was the same question Prime's team was having an internal discussion about at the same time)

"Soon, my padwan," Devcon said with a grin. "Soon."

This is how it stood at the moment …

A Dinobot was heading to rejoin the only other functioning actual Dinobot left and a monster truck who was defaulting to a Dinobot in his game play. He passed the carcasses of Slag, Sludge and Swoop who was having 'issues'. He wanted vengeance on his team and Kemo, a stand up mech in his estimation though he wasn't an actual Dinobot. Grimlock was locked and loaded.

Springer and his team were galloping, running, hopping and skipping across the crater in front of their fort, heading for the maze where Jazz, Mirage, Bumblebee and several others waited. They were a mangy group but they were beating the band.

The human contingent was rushing from much farther away. Given their size it would take even longer to get there because their little running strides were shorter. :We're going to get a vehicle mode next time: Glenn said as his little mech ran past the Seeker Plateau. Behind him agreeing loudly were the women and men of Earth. It would take a while to get there.

Around the base of the sword eight little Ironhides were staggering around, some of them spoiling for a fight and two that were 'iffy' at best. They were staggering, had damaged faces and were flipping their guns in and out of dolly subspace without any direction from Ironhide. They were lurching here and there.

"You seem to be having a problem with your little mechs there, Atar," Drift said moving closer to ground zero as his horse carried his toy across the ground.

"Momentary setback, Drift," Ironhide said with a big smile.

"I would get them, Ironhide, but Wheeljack would blow up my aft," Ratchet said with a grin. The dog made to help him sat expectantly by Ratchet's peds. He looked just like Spot to Sunspot's everlasting joy.

" **WE CAN TAKE HIM HOME WITH US WHEN THIS IS OVER, ADA! I'LL CALL HIM BOO!"**

"I'll get them, Ratchet," Gypsy said as she ran forward. Cambo ran too, following his bond across the open expanse from the med station to the sword. The Sand Dunes of Peril as they would be called forever or That Sandy Place That Nearly Broke Ratchet's Aft were a trial but they made it over. As they reached the two little mechs flapping madly in circles, Wheeljack's inner sparkling rose to hellish heights. As Gypsy and Cambo's little mechs gripped a fritzing Ironhide apiece, a huge explosion erupted underneath them. They rose up, two Ironhides, Gypsy and Cambo, then landed in the shattered earth once more. They were stilled but relatively intact bodily.

It was silent, then everyone turned to 'Jack. A much perturbed Perceptor stood beside him. "'Jack, how many times do I have to tell you … the medics are off limits," he said.

 **"YEAH, 'JACK! HOW MANY FRAGGING TIMES!?"** Ratchet bellowed from the side.

'Jack grinned, then shrugged. "Fortunes of war, slaggers."

: **WHERE'S YOUR FUCKING DOLL, WHEELJACK, SO WE CAN USE IT FOR TARGET PRACTICE!:** Will Lennox called out as they labored onward to their apparent doom most likely.

"He's indisposed. He will come shortly," Wheeljack said as Perceptor rolled his optics.

"How amusing," Starscream said. "Take them out, my armada."

The Seekers dived in strafing everything that moved. Jessie Landon and Aisha Mohamed exploded in a flurry of boots and wigs. **:RAINMAKER!:** they hollered before laughing loudly. **:GO! AVENGE US!"** Aisha hollered. The rest of them goed.

Everyone ran faster heading toward a shelter and as they did the Seekers began to hover and sting like hornets. They were fired upon as two helicopters turned on them and let the dogs of war loose. They yapped up the tailpipe of Silverclaw who lingered too long looking at a target nearby and he blew up, his shrapnel landing everywhere.

" **WHAT!?"** he hollered.

" **I WILL AVENGE YOU, ABBA!"** Warlord said as he flew at Raptor and stitched his side with machine gun fire. Behind him came Rainmaker and he did the same.

Fire broke out and the controls began to go. Raptor hollered. **"LOOK OUT BELOW!"** With that, his little tech dollie bailed out and planted himself from the fall up to his waist head first into the sand below. His helicopter on its death throes, spun in a circle and fell straight down.

On top of Raptor.

" **MAY DAY! MAY DAY! ATROCITY AT 3 O'CLOCK! THE HANDSOME ONE IS DOWN! I REPEAT! THE HANDSOME ONE IS DOWN!"** Raptor called out as Fireball stepped closer.

"I can help you, Appa." With that, the first titan entered the game.

Fireball's mech walked forward covering ground the others could only dream of. He reached the crash, barely missed getting hit by the other three helicopters as they hovered around, then pulled the burning wreck off his great grandpa. He reached in and pulled Raptor out. Holding him in his hand, it was evident that Raptor had taken one for the team. His entire top half was ducky do but the bottom was melted up to his tiny codpiece. He had one leg because the two of them had melted together and fused.

" **PUT ME DOWN, INFANT! LET'S SEE WHAT THE LITTLE MECH CAN DO!"** Raptor said between gales of laughter.

Fireball did. Raptor's little mech stood a moment, then fell over. He lay flapping on the ground, then with his arms extended like legs, his little mech began to run on his servos for the sidelines. It was ludicrously funny to watch.

" **I'LL PROTECT YOU, APPA!"** Fireball said as his 'unsubbed' his guns. Standing over the swiftly approaching masses, he guarded Raptor as he ran on his servos to the sidelines. By the time he reached safety, Grimlock had finally caught up with Snarl and the other part time T-Rex to make their way together to the sword guarded at the moment by three fourths of Air Marauder Wolf Team 1: The Quickening whose leader was running away on his hands with his half melted butt lying somewhere on the battlefield. He would make it thanks to Fireball.

Grimlock hurried onward as fire flew everywhere. The Maze loomed but he ignored it. He had his dander up for anything else that didn't take too long to find. The maze would be for later as an appetizer. Right now, he was after the main course. Anyone who got in his way.

Seekers buzzed, their bullets and bombs bouncing off Grimlock and Company. They flew back to the End of the Line Plateau and landed. "Why should we break our afts yet. Let the grounders handle them," Rainmaker said with a laugh. "I have spoken." They gathered around their leader to watch the fun.

As they did, a missile launched from the sideline flew through the air and struck one of the heavily laden helicopters on the side. It left a hole. **"FRAG! CHARGE! AIR MARAUDER** … uh, what is it again, Atar?" Blackjack asked as he turned to his father.

 **"AIR MARAUDER WOLF TEAM 1: THE QUICKENING!"** Raptor said as he stood beside his grandson holding his half self in his servo. It was sad but he was unbowed. **"AVENGE ME!"**

The helicopters, three in all, turned to fly straight to the sidelines and engage Typhoon's little big mech face on. They fired as one, launching their biggest missiles together. They flew forward and struck Ty's little big bot square in the face where they blew up as one. It was a big concussion and the little big mech staggered. He stumbled, then straightened. There were holes in his face where handsome used to be. Scorched, slightly glitching and listing to one side, Typhoon's bot was vulnerable. He was extra vulnerable at the moment because Typhoon was laughing intensely and not paying enough attention to his controls.

" **TY! HERE THEY COME AGAIN!"** Dangerous said as he moved his little big mech forward. Three more big missiles came burning in, two for Ty and one for Dangerous. Dangerous ducked, the missile going onward to hit Omega Supreme square in the face. It exploded loudly as did the other two against Typhoon's shoulder. Ty staggered, then his arm fell off. Ty nearly sat on the ground to laugh. Omega on the other servo was pissed.

"I am coming for you, Ironhide." Omega looked at Xantium who was laughing loudly. "Are you coming?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Xantium said as his mech began to move forward. Air Wolf Marauder, The Quick One etc etc turned their little rotors and laid a patch back to their side of the field.

It was on.

-0-TBC 8-1-16 **edited 8-17-16**


	225. Chapter 225

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 225) **FIGHT!  
**

-0-There

Omega and Xantium began to walk across the game field which had plenty of space between the large formations and deep holes. They were heading for the sword. Given that Air Wolf Whatever quickened themselves across the field to out-of-bounds, they had to content themselves with Ironhide's fort. It was a great fort secured between the Razor Wire of Doom and the Quick Sand Dunes that helped protect Prime's fort farther on. As the two passed the crater, they spotted the maze where half the humans were hiding along with the Special Ops Stealthing Around Guys and a number of homeless mechs without a fort. Bumblebee was the only mini-con there.

Or left for that matter.

"That looks good," Omega said as he pointed his bot's arm that direction.

"Looks like it might need cleaning. I see a number of parasites hanging around inside," Xantium said with too much glee.

" **IRONHIDE! AIR COVER!"** Jazz called out as everyone began to run inside heading toward the back where they could exit. Unfortunately, the walls were higher and it was more complex as well as bigger. How they would get out of the thing was anyone's guess.

" **FRAG YOU, JAZZ!"** Ironhide called out. " **We have to defend a fort!"**

" **FRAG YOU BACK, IRONHIDE!"** Jazz said just as Omega and Xantium reached the maze. Xantium kicked it with his foot and half of it tipped over like dominoes. Inside, running into walls, each other and going every which way, a couple dozen little bots tried to hide.

"Look at that," Omega said with a grin. He looked at his control, then the field. "I wonder how big of a hole my guns will leave?"

" **BAIL OUT! ABANDON SHIP! PRIMUS SAVE US! OMG! MOMMY! GET OUT OF MY WAY! FRAG YOU! FRAG YOU BACK! RUN FOR YOUR SPARKS!"** -everyone inside the fort

Humans gushed out the back given that they hadn't gotten too far inside before doom arrived. They began to run toward Poisoned Lake named by Hoist to 'scare everyone'. It did. They ran toward it with the intention of heading for Prime's fort. Prime on the other servo was prepared to blow up anyone and anything that reached him given that everyone was now after a goal besides their own survival. He was determined to hold his fort and collect Soundwave's skull.

Heat and molten energy appeared in the big, big gun of Omega Supreme. Then it fired. Where a maze in disarray once was, a good fourth of it was vaporized. Xantium laughed. "Nice shot. My turn." He aimed at another corner and vaporized it. By then nearly every bot had exited the maze, some of them running along the tops of the walls still standing to get out. It was a good thing. Omega and Xantium began to destroy it. Half a dozen good shots had reduced the maze to a smoking hole in the ground.

" **VICTORY!"** -Silverbolt sending good vibes to his team, Team Victory apparently

Omega and Xantium slapped servos, then both turned to look around. At the foot of the sword nearby were the pieces parts of two little Ironhides. Omega walked to them, picked up a part, studied it a moment for some reason only the controller Omega would understand, then threw it into the lake. It landed, sank, then bubbled up again. It was caught in a rolling boil, then disappeared into nothingness. The lake settled placidly again.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!? WHEELJACK!? THE LAKE IS ACID!?"** Ratchet called out as everyone turned to the maniac with the biggest controller of anyone there.

"Bingo." Wheeljack smirked, then continued to watch his controller.

Xantium and Omega threw the rest of the two broken Ironhide's into the lake where they bubbled prettily before disintegrating into nothingness. Everyone marveled, then the two behemoths looked at Ironhide's fort. "Let's get it," Omega said.

Xantium nodded, then laughed. "On it. Lead the way."

" **RED ALERT! RED ALERT! SITUATION DIRE! THIS IS GENERAL RAPTOR, THE HANDSOME ONE CALLING ALL UNITS! SITUATION IS FUBAR!"** Raptor put his little bot on the ground and made him head for the fort nearby, hurrying amazingly quickly as he ran on his hands, holding his legless body off the ground.

"Oh, frag, Raptor. I'm going to have nightmares over that abomination," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Raptor grinned as the rest of his team made their way back to the fort. "I'll join you." He looked at the Seekers watching nearby with gales of laughter and mockery. **"SLAGGERS! WHEN THEY'RE DONE WITH ME, YOU'RE NEXT!"** He turned to look at Omega and Xantium across the way working madly on their controls. **"OMEGA! ZEE! GET THE SEEKERS NEXT!"**

" **NO PROBLEM!"** -Omega, Xantium and Silverbolt

" **FRAG!"** Rainmaker said with a bellowing laugh. **"SLAGGING GROUNDERS! NOW WE HAVE TO HELP IRONHIDE AND HIS FORT!"**

"We can let them die and then fend off the Supremes after,"

"We **could,** " Rainmaker said.

Warlord turned to the lot of them. "There is no honor in that."

Starscream snickered. "Frag you, Elder, for raising your children with ethics. **ARMADA! DEFEND FORT IRONBUTT!"**

With gales of laughter, the remaining Seekers rose up like a hive of locusts and headed toward Omega and Xantium. They clashed in nanoseconds.

"I should join them," Typhoon said.

"You have only one arm, Ty," Dangerous said with a smirk. "Let them cancel each others ticket. We will win in the end. Omega and Xantium are on their own, the shorties."

Xantium glanced at Dangerous. "Who's calling who a shortie, shortie?"

"Shall I land my format nearby?" Dangerous said with a grin.

"That's fine," Xantium said with a grin. "I'll take your word for it."

Omega and Xantium's little mechs which were **HUGE** compared to even the bots they were facing made their way to Ironhide's fort which was filled up with mechs and their guns pointing outward. Seekers swarmed them but they were swatted off although they managed to land good hits. When they were close enough the combined fortress guns and popguns the little mechs carried let loose on the behemoths. They were peppered and staggered, their arms fending off shots as they pressed onward.

As they did a burning oil ball of something awful flew over the wall of the fort and landed on Omega's chest. It spattered, then began to burn. **"HA-HA, OMEGA! I, IRONHIDE, HAVE HIT YOU WITH MY TREBUCHET!"**

" **WELL DONE, INFANT! LAND MORE!"** Raptor said as he ran around in circles behind the portcullis of his fort gate. He ran on his hands and frankly, it was admirable how well he did. Raptor had some boss skills with consoles.

Behind the wall, Delphi, Turbine and Alor were loading a trebuchet with another fireball while Ironhide and Hard Drive stood on the ramparts generaling. The catapult from the dark ages, its French name not withstanding, was an awesome tool of mass destruction used by every medieval country around. Once the canister was loaded, Blackjack pulled the lever and it flew out. It landed on Xantium's shoulder and began to burn. Omega who was spreading his fire by patting at it turned to the sidelines and began to run for it. " **NAPALM!"** he cried as he rushed forward.

" **I WOULD PUT YOU OUT, OMEGA, BUT WHEELJACK WOULD BLOW ME UP!"** Ratchet called out as his little bot held a fire extinguisher up.

" **FRAG! IT IS!"** Xantium said as he turned to run for it. Before he got halfway to the sidelines his claw arm fell off. He bellowed, then continued to the shower of spray that someone was shooting all over Omega who looked close to burning right through his chest. He was twitching weirdly as Silverbolt knelt to look at him.

By the time Xantium reached the sideline he was dragging a leg. The napalm was melting his body down the side. He disappeared into a cloud of anti napalm. Lying on the battlefield like some weird sculpture was the still burning remains of a Supreme arm and claw servo. The cheering at Fort Ironhide's Face was gigantic.

Nearby …

"What do you think we should do, Optimus?" Venture said as he watched the fracas intently. So did Miler. In fact, they were both hilariously cute, their controllers in servo, their bots ready to go with their big guns and other enhancements.

"I think we wait to see if Fort Ironhide and Company survive." Prime glanced at Prowl who was grinning.

Prowl looked at his parents with amusement. Who in the world would have expected them to turn out this way? Not him. They turned their focus back to Fort Ironhide which was celebrating as four titan mechs stepped onto the playing field.

At the other side of the surreal landscape that was this, the Third Annual Gaming Extravaganza among the Prime Ones or the Doom Brigade, four big titans stepped onto the field. Some of them were Metroplex, Metrotitan who had come in with brand new pretender gear for the festival and stayed for the fun (and a long talk later with Prime that was part confessional and part apology) as well as Metrohex. He ran his little mech from his huge format in his home district down the road. The other monster was Fort Max. All of them were as handsome and lethal as their namesakes and they were coming for Ironhide.

"Ironhide … I am coming for you. **I. AM. METROPLEX!** " His voice rang out across the field and the Cybertronian version of goosebumps were visited upon everyone.

" **METROPLEX! FRAGGER! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!?"** Raptor called out as the big mechs began to hurry along.

Then everyone present including the humans said together, **"NO! I WANT *TWO* PIECES OF YOU!"**

Everyone laughed but Jazz.

" **WHEELJACK! YOU SLAGGER! BLOW THEM UP!"** Raptor said as he stood on his hands rocking back and forth in a tizzy. He had no idea how he could hold a gun in this condition.

" **NO, RAPTOR! I WANT TO SEE WHERE AND HOW YOU SHOOT YOUR GUN!"** Wheeljack replied with mad laughter. So did everyone else.

" **APPA! GET INTO MY HELICOPTER! WE'RE EVACUATING ALL THE USELESS DEAD WOOD FROM THE BASE!"** Ironhide said with a grin. He got the People's Elbow from his grandpa. Raptor's little dude also ran to Ironhide's helicopter and crawled in. He could still fire a gun from a turret so he slid into it and gripped the controls.

" **MAYDAY! I REPEAT MAYDAY! THE HANDSOME ONE IS EVACUATING! HIS GRANDSON TOLD HIM TO DO IT! THAT IS ALL!"** With that, the helicopters rose up again minus the one smoldering on the ground nearby that was Raptor's own.

About this time, Gypsy and Cambo revived and began to run back, sort of, to the med station. Since the dog ran out and joined them, followed by a stern internal message to Wheeljack not to blow him up because Sunspot loved him, they made it back.

Victory.

The four titans reached the fort and paused together, their shadows trailing great distance across the game board in the most ominous manner. Inside the fort, every single gun attached to the walls or a servo was throwing shade back at them as the Seekers came whining in together. Thundercracker went cartwheeling when Metroplex backhanded him and he landed in the Poisoned Lake. Up and down in a rolling boil he went, then with a puff of smoke disintegrated.

"Frag." -Thundercracker with a frown

"So sad." -Starscream with a giant smile

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"** -Rainmaker

The armada circled and came back. That was when Warlord miscalculated and flew straight into Fort Max. The collision knocked Max off his peds so he fell hard, his arms and legs flinging outward as he did. His feet kicked the gate in at Ironhide's fort even as his left arm fell into the lake. When he sat up finally, he did so with one arm. That Max's head had fallen into the hole bumping hard where the maze used to be was of little consequence. It was becoming a trend that mechs lost body parts but kept going anyway. He stood, then turned with the others to the fort again.

Warlord on the other servo had accidentally transformed back to root mode upon impact, then cartwheeled into the Razor Wire of Doom. He was buried in sharp edges as he lay entangled. Metroplex noting his condition with satisfaction walked to where the little Seeker struggled, then hit him hard with a fist. One, two, three times he hit the Seeker, then one, two, three times he stomped him flat.

Ratchet who moved closer to that part of the board looked at Warlord, then over toward his ada, Ravel who held Hero while she ate a cookie. **"HEY, HERO! WE HAVE A NEW PAPER DOLL FOR YOUR COLLECTION!"**

She smiled. Everyone else howled. Especially Starscream.

Metroplex returned to the others, then they stepped forward into the fire. Ducking fiery balls of napalm flung out by the trebuchet catapults, they reached the walls, bent as one and began to shred. Things flew everywhere. Mechs and guns, walls and round towers, all of it was shredded to bits. Before it became dire, the last helicopter flew upward to head for better climes. Ironhide with Raptor passed them but Blackjack wasn't that lucky. Metrotitan grabbed his helicopter by its rotor tail, then began to spin with it in his hands. Round and round he went, then he let go. The helicopter spun off, flying into the great beyond with speed.

 **"WHAT THE FRAG!? METROPLEX! AFTER ALL WE MEANT TO EACH OTHER, FRAGGER!"** Blackjack said with a belly laugh. He turned to head out to find it and bring the survivors in from the cold. As he did, the surviving Dinobots seemed to awaken from their trance. Grimlock looked at his team, then nodded. It was then that they poured on the steam as they headed with maniacal dispatch toward Ironhide's fort. They made it around all the death traps in time to leap up on the titans. Gripping things with their sharp claws, the two T-Rex modes began to rip the outer shell off Titan and Fort Max.

They staggered, then bent down to grab but by then Grimlock and his partner, Kolo, made it into a control junction. They began to rip the slag out of everything inside. As they did, the little big bots began to jerk and stagger all over the place. Hercy and his crew that were digging out of the dirt where the titans had shredded them stared upward with alarm. Or at least their controllers did.

Hercy turned to the others. "Frag, boys … we better get out of here. Those fraggers look ready to fall-"

They fell.

Metroplex trailing fire and shooting his weapons uncontrollably staggered forward, then fell toward the fort. Behind him, going through the same brutal demise, Fort Max did the same. Little mechs, old and otherwise, saw the handwriting on the wall.

They were dead.

Running as fast as their pre-Golden Age joints allowed, they managed to clear the back wall before the mechs landed on the ground. A huge puff of smoke, fire, exploding munitions, crazy talk and pieces parts flying everywhere indicated that Max and 'Plex were done-zo.

It was incredibly disconcerting to see such beloved individuals bite it even when they deserved it. Everyone was silent a moment. Then a priest appeared on the platform of the Temple. Chevron spoke for all of them. "Metroplex and Fort Max, we hardly knew ye." Then he ran back inside to join the others which included the entire group from the maze.

" **FRAG THIS! AVENGE ME!"** Metroplex bellowed with a laugh.

" **FRAG THAT! AVENGE *ME*!"** Max hollered.

"Ada, this is weird," Fireball said as he stood with his family. "Metroplex is … Metroplex."

Ratchet grinned. "I have never heard it put better."

Metrotitan was lit. Metrohex turned to the fallen mechs and grabbed a Dinobot. It was Kolo. It was instructive how thoroughly, how completely and how small the pieces parts of the Dinobot were created in the furious fury of Metrohex. Even when Kolo blew up and put out both of Metrohex's optics, nothing slowed down. Kolo was toasted to the point of iron filings.

"Whoa." -every human in the game. (all of which were standing on the platform of the Temple. Even Immortals respected holy ground. There can be only one)

The two poked at Metroplex and Fort Max until they and the controllers were sure short of a miracle, their teammates would not rise up like Lazarus.

That was Prime's gig.

Turning to the fort, both of them stepped over their fallen comrades and began to stomp every square inch of the space as only two metro-titans could.

Ask Sixshot.

Grimlock and Snarl who were still functioning decided to celebrate the ending of the two big mechs by turning their sights on another fort. Titan and Hex were finishing the job here so they headed toward the Quick Sand Dunes for Prime.

"Oh, frag." -everyone at Prime 1 including Prowl's genitors

It looked desperate.

-0-Out in the boonies

"Get up, you slagger. Fly," Blackjack said as he tried to coax his bird upward.

-0-Here and there

"We're doomed." -Everyone at Prime 1

-0-

"Do we help them now, Amma?" -Smokey checking in as their group waited at End of the Line Plateau

"Not yet, infant," Devcon said as he watched with smirking twins and everyone else

-0-

"We really should help them. Family and all." -Drift and his group who were waiting nearby in the Broke Ass Boulders

"Nah," Springer said with a grin. Even his horse seemed to smile.

"I'm telling Mom," Elita said to great laughter.

-0-

"You alright?" -Ratchet to Gypsy and Cambo

"We're good." -Gypsy whose helm was pressed down to become even with her shoulders and Cambo who had no upper helm. His tiny processor was sparkling for all to see.

Ratchet grinned as he scanned the little dolls, then turned to Cambo. "This must be what they mean when they say someone has a beautiful mind."

(Huge laughter from them and deep concern from their little sons)

-0-Meanwhile

They slowly dug their way out of the rubble of Fort Ironhide's Little Face. Pulling each other up, Hercy and the Old Dude Brigade regrouped. Some of them were listing, a few were missing limbs but all of them were ready to roll. So they rolled.

As they did, Wheeljack reminded everyone everywhere who was ultimately in charge.

-0-TBC 8-2-16 **edited 78-3-16**

ESL:

trebuchet: the name of catapults that throw things long distance and were siege weapons against forts (treh-bew-shay)

"We hardly knew ye" -the name of a famous book about President John F. Kennedy, 'Johnny, we hardly knew ye'

Napalm: a phosphorus weapon that when it touches something and burns it, it doesn't stop until nothing is left. Its a terrible, terrible weapon.

FUBAR: an American army term meaning f**ked up beyond all repair

gig: a musician's term for job


	226. Chapter 226

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 226) **BOOM!**

-0-There

" **WHEELJACK!"** -everyone in the game

The Maze and Cliffjumper's rubble formerly known as Fort Mini-Cons Led By the Greatness Known as Cliffjumper blew up, rising about six feet into the air before descending. Everything around was toasted. Paragon and Arrow who were near the Maze found their little mechs covered with sand and rubble. Paragon stared at Arrow who was already digging his own little mech out. He wasn't buried to his neck like his partner. "Does this seem familiar?"

Arrow laughed loudly. "It does. I have a shovel this time," he said as his little bot pulled a shovel off his back. He began to dig furiously. **"HANG ON! I'M HURRYING!"**

"I'm just clearing rubble. No one was in those places," Wheeljack said as Perceptor did a slow burn beside him.

"Honestly, 'Jack, you would think you were a sparkling the way you go on," Perceptor said with a look of disapproval and disgust.

Laughter and **MASSIVE** agreement met that remark, then everyone turned back to the debacle. The Dinobots and now Metrohex and Metrotitan were heading for Prime's fort. It wasn't looking good.

" **YOU NEED REINFORCEMENTS!?"** Sunstreaker called out to Fort Prime from across the way.

" **YOU HAVE TO ASK!?"** -Prowl

"Show time," Sunstreaker said as his bot transformed peds to wheels and set off. The rest followed. Also heading toward Fort Prime was the group with Elita including Jetta, Hauser and Magnus. Springer and Drift were galloping toward the group on horseback with five others as the rest of their team who were unfortunately less visionary ran like mad to keep up.

Prime in consultation off line with Prowl decided to let them come including Snarl and Grimlock. Guns were brought online as the behemoths made their way forward. As they did, Grimlock ran past Metrohex on his way to Prime. Metrohex watched him, then reached down to grab Grimlock. He missed which refocused the game. Prime was now number two on the Slag Them To The Pit list. "I'm coming for you, Grimlock," he said as Tyke hurried along with Hex to grab Grim.

Everyone bracing for Armageddon watched as the two big mechs began to follow Grimlock and a red hot Snarl. Camp Once Upon A Time Ironhide's Face was moldering on the other side of the Quick Sand Dunes but their helicopters and little old mechs lived on. As the scene became ever more intense, a movement in the desert caught everyone's optics. Walking toward them with his helicopter by his side, Blackjack was making his way toward Fort Prime as well.

There was one hitch though. His helicopter was flying but his rotors weren't moving.

As he got closer it was clear that Blackjack had hooked a line to it, a very thin hard-to-detect line and was carry-flying his helicopter back to the game. The cheater.

" **WHAT THE FRAG, 'JACK! CHEATER!"** Alor cried out as he watched Blackjack rejoin the game.

"Whatever do you mean, Alie? We flew back," Blackjack said with a big grin as he held the string that held his helicopter.

 **HUGE** slag met that and a consultation by Starscream with Vinn didn't change a thing. That is, it didn't until Sky Warp walked up behind Blackjack and cut the line. The helicopter fell from the sky with a splat.

Again.

" **SLAGGING SEEKERS! MAYDAY! GUN SHIP DOWN! MAYDAY!"** Blackjack bellowed as he dug through the wreckage for his little mech. He would find him and he would be in great order. It would take no time running swiftly from the Medical Station to get to Fort Prime. He would beat them all there.

The slagger.

Raptor who was bent over laughing looked at his son. **"YOU ARE THE SADDEST, SORRIEST SLAGGER I EVER SAW! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE STRING CUT AND YOUR CHOPPER FALL, BLACKJACK! BWAHAHAHAHAA! YOU REMIND ME OF YOUR GRANDFATHER!"**

Hard Drive turned toward his son. "And what does that mean?"

Raptor looked at his father, then grinned. "Only good things, Atar."

Hard Drive snickered, then turned to the game again. "Better say that, infant. I can still pat your servo."

" **YOU TELL HIM, APPA!"** Ironhide hollered as he hovered his helicopter near the Razor Wire of Doom.

"Hush, infant," Raptor said with a grin. "I have spoken."

That was when everyone on foot began to reach Fort Prime. The portcullis went up, they went in a few at a time and Grimlock was beating the band with two metro-formers after him.

It was genius.

Then it all changed again.

-0-In a studio at a news channel on Earth

"Whoever put subtitles deserves a medal," the moderator said with a laugh. "This is killer."

-0-There

Prime considered his situation. Grimlock had drawn two titans away. Everyone was heading his way. If they all came his fort was toast. Between seeking another diversion or shooting everyone who came his way, there was little else he could do. They dog piled in as he held his fire.

For now.

-0-Blackjack and his 'chopper'

"Your helicopter is toast," Turbine said with a grin to his son.

"How's your tank thing going? You and Amma?" Blackjack asked with a grin.

"We're good to go," Turbine said. "Look at the fort. We need more mechs and femmes." Turbine said with a grin.

The place was maxed out but still they came. All that was missing were several hundred thousand humans crushing the place. They were at the Temple along with the priests and Lady Sela. They were told to stay there given all the slag. Morshower decided to do so for now. One never could determine what might set off Wheeljack.

-0-Grimlock and Snarl

They ran swiftly around the lake blowing fire at the titans. Both of the titans chased, then paused. Splitting up, they basically had the Dinobots cornered. Grimlock and Snarl turned to run for the only other safe place nearby, though going to a safe place sucked to Grimlock. They headed straight for the Temple.

-0-At the Temple

"Oh frag." -everyone at the Temple.

-0-Grimlock

He picked up speed as he headed toward the Temple. Everyone in the game was fixed on the sight, watching the giant mechs chasing the fire breathing dragons to the holiest spot on the battlefield. He reached it, then ran to the steps which caused every human in the group to disperse. Turning, Grimlock halted his bot on the platform. "You can't touch me."

 **:FRAG THAT!:** Metrohex said as he grabbed Grimlock. Yanking him up, he then tried to dismantle the tough slagger. Fire began to bellow everywhere. Given that Metrohex's little mech had no optics left, he was still hard on the job. They wrestled, then Metrohex dropped Grim. His hands were so hot they were coming apart at the seams.

"Your servos. What are they made of, Hex?" Xantium asked.

Metrohex replied over the line. :I don't know. What's happening? **THEY'RE WHAT!?:**

"I don't know. Go to the side and let the others check you out," Xantium replied.

"On my way," Metrohex said as his little bot began to limp his way to the sidelines. As he did, he managed to steer around stuff that could capsize him. By the time he nearly reached safety, Wheeljack decided to weigh in. When Metrohex stepped on a landmine it went live. A boom was sounded, then a flash of light happened. When it died away, Metrohex had no legs below the knees. He fell to the ground and toppled over. **:WHAT HAPPENED!?:** a voice replied over the line. **:I HAVE NO CONTROL!:**

" **WHEELJACK BLEW OFF YOUR LEGS!"** -everyone

 **:WHEELJACK!?:** -Metrohex and Metrotitan

With that, Metrotitan's bot began to walk in a straight line toward Wheeljack. Everyone watched as the bot hurried toward Wheeljack who watched him with fascination. By the time he did, Tyke had his guns ready. He stopped, pointed them upward and fired. He fired and fired, then paused.

Wheeljack had taken the entire fusillade but it had only pinged harmlessly against his knees. He grinned. **"IS THAT ALL YA GOT!?"**

Tyke flipped up a rocket launcher, then fired. That one stung.

Wheeljack kicked Titan who flipped over a couple of times, then lay still. Everyone stared. Wheeljack leaned down to look at the bot who was fritzing on the ground. "Aw. I think you broke your dolly, Tyke."

"You're on my shit list, Wheeljack," Titan said with a grin.

Laughter greeted that, then the game revved up again. It was now one titan, a pair of Dinobots and everyone else. The flag was still in play. All bets were off.

-0-Drift and Springer

They watched their little guys riding away, then looked at each other. "Why are we going there? The flag is over here."

They both looked at the 'flag'. Then they looked at each other. "Good point," Drift said. They began to turn toward the sword with its little skulls, their group following with them. " **TO THE FLAG! ALL BETS ARE OFF!"**

The little horsemen rode madly with their foot contingent gamely keeping up with them.

Around the game board …

"Look at that. The slaggers are going for the flag," Ironhide said. Everyone left from his fort nodded. "They have no loyalty. Ratchet must have failed them growing up. It can't be me."

Everyone laughed.

"I think we need to take the flag," Ironhide said.

Everyone nodded.

"We're leaving home, Prime. Sorry not to stay longer but we have to go." Ironhide grinned. "See ya."

With that, he began to lead his group out of the fort toward the flag. As they began to leave, Prime was in conversation with Prowl. When the entire group left the fortress, the huge guns of the fort began to zero in on the slowly disappearing group. Several tanks, a number of foot soldiers, six tiny Ironhide's from the helicopters and Ironhide's own bot were heading out while overhead two helicopters were giving them cover.

Mostly.

When they were clear, Prime grinned. "Fire," he said after Prowl gave everyone the plan on his side.

They did.

-0-What happened next

They had gotten down the road a bit before the sound of machinery drew their attention. Hard Drive and Company glanced at the fort, then Prime and Prowl who were grinning, then the fort again. Ironhide looked at Prime with astonishment. **"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"**

That was when Prime said 'fire'.

Every gun in the fort which were numerous opened up at the same time. As the bots stood in place, their operators frozen in place, Hard Drive evaporated on the spot. Raptor was relieved of the rest of his body as well, ending a plucky effort on his servos to keep up with the big(ger) boys. Ironhide moved and ran for it, running in zigzag lines toward anywhere and everywhere, six tiny Ironhides following. Hercy, Kup and a number of elderly mechs were blasted. Kup, Blackjack and Hercy crawled behind Metroplex's arm, hunkering down while the old mechs came apart at the seams.

They took hit after hit before self destructing, their body parts flying everywhere. That was when the firing settled as the tanks aka Turbine and Delphi managed to get away from their range. Alor himself along with Flint had run like the wind, making it to safety near the 'flag'.

The dust settled, then everyone turned to Prime. They looked at him with the biggest sense of betrayal, then laughter filled the air.

" **RAPTOR! YOU'RE ONE WITH THE MATRIX!"**

" **I WAS GETTING USED TO SEEING YOU RUN AROUND ON YOUR SERVOS!"**

" **HARDIE! YOU DIDN'T DUCK, YOU SLAGGER!"**

" **ATAR, APPA … IGNORE THEIR AFTS! YOU STILL HAVE HELICOPTERS!"** -Ironhide feeling the burn

Hardie glanced at Blackjack and Raptor, then grinned. He looked at Prime with a malevolent expression. "We do, don't we."

Prowl's grin faltered.

" **CHARGE!"**

Ironhide and Hard Drive turned their war birds toward the fort and it was on.

-0-TBC 8-3-16 **edited 8-17-16**


	227. Chapter 227

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 227) **CHARGE!**

-0-At the scene of the crime

They came in low and fast laying down fire everywhere and in patterns of greatest destruction. Both Raptor and Hard Drive were aerial specialists, something that had kept everyone alive in the long night of defeat. Now they applied it. Raptor had grabbed Ironhide's controls and the younger mech peered over both of their shoulders to watch. The game had zeroed in to them. Even the few Seekers left were stilled with anticipation and blood lust.

" **FRAG THEM, RAPTOR! BLOW THEM UP, HARDIE!"**

Everyone turned to Ratchet who gave them a dazzling smile. "I'm partial to Team Ironhide's Cute Little Face."

Raucous laughter and insults about Ironhide's face followed. Praxus and Hero who were watching on their amma and appas' arms looked upward. "Why don't they like Atar's face, Amma?" Hero asked with surprise and startled emotion. Praxus looked the same in his little onesie as well.

The game actually paused a moment, the helicopters flying over Prime's fort without shooting. Ravel kissed Hero's face. "Because they wish **they** were that handsome."

 **HUGE** laughter greeted that but they assured the tiny femme and mech that this was 'true'. Ironhide who posed here and there was outmatched in the preening department by the other mechs in his family. They borned him after all. Then the game slammed back in.

The choppers came around and hit Prime in his soft underbelly, the back of the fort with minimal weaponry because assaults were expected from the front. They slowed, hovered, then began to kick ass. Mechs ran in circles, some exploding but the return fire from turning guns on swivel mounts drove the choppers off.

As they flew away, Prime sighted in on Raptor and sent one up his aft. It hit his rotor and everyone was treated to him falling down again, this time with Ironhide's helicopter. He managed a soft landing, then hollered for assistance. **"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THE HANDSOME ONE IS DOWN AGAIN! RATCHET, GET YOUR AFT OVER HERE AND MAKE THIS PIECE OF SLAG FLY! THAT'S AN ORDER!"**

Ratchet's tiny mech began to run for the wreck including a limping Cambo and Gypsy. Behind them pulling a medical wagon full of slag, First Aid and Buzz Saw followed in miniature. Raptor looked at the tiny slaggers coming full bore to his aid. "That's not what I had in mind, Ratchet."

"You wanna cheat again?" Ratchet asked secretly hoping he did.

"You have me confused with my son. **FRAG YEAH! I, RAPTOR OF THE DOOMED BRIGADE AND FORT IRONHIDE'S LITTLE FACE DEMAND YOU CHEAT ME BACK TO LIFE!"**

"Okey dokey," Ratchet said with a grin. He bent down and with the others began to piece Raptor's bird back together. As he did, Ironhide gathered the other two choppers with hope in his spark, then walked back to stand in line.

Inside Fort Prime 1, the Doomed Brigade began to put things back together. Pieces parts of the dead were gathered and thrown over the wall. The battlefield had to remain policed. You-Know-Who was SIC here too.

Meanwhile, Grimlock was getting his second wind. The titan classes were conferencing. It didn't look good for anyone under eighty-five feet tall. Grimlock walked triumphantly down the steps of the Temple where he had retreated as Metrohex wobbled before falling. Apparently, there was something to the idea of Primus because the big slagger fell the other way before signing off. Tyke was down the way, kicked into oblivion by Wheeljack the Thermobaromaniac.

Prime was regrouping while everyone else that wasn't a human seemed to be gathering around the flag or heading away from Prime's fort. Prime had done something that Grimlock had actually admired. He blew everyone up. There might be something to the Prime after all, he thought as he began to run for the flag. As he did more big shots entered the game.

Typhoon who had only one arm decided to expire on the field of battle rather than the sidelines. One couldn't let the infants think you were a woos. He walked on, paused, then headed toward the sword. Raptor who watched him turned to Ratchet. **"SLAG IT, RATCHET! FASTER! TY IS ON THE FIELD!"**

Ratchet glanced up, then chuckled. **"HOLD YOUR PANTS ON!"**

" **I, RAPTOR OF THE FIRST BATTALION, THE BATTLE OF THE VOID, THE OASIS AND RIM DOES NOT WEAR PANTS! I HAVE SPOKEN!"**

Delphi and Turbine whose little bots were pinned down behind the carcass of Metroplex grinned. "I tried, Turbine. How I tried."

"I know. There are five stages of grief or so I've been told. Let me guess which one you're in," Turbine said as Raptor grinned at them.

"You love me," he said with a slight preen. "Just the way I am."

"Thank you for taking him off my servos, Turbine, the big goof," Delphi said with a grin to his most beloved and wild aft son.

"Thank you for unloading him on me," Turbine said with a chuckle. "I got Ironhide out of the deal."

Ironhide who was preening in the unwaveringly support and utterly serious attention of his grand and great grand ammas glanced at Ratchet. "Are you taking notes, Ratchet?"

" **SLAG NO! I'M TRYING TO PIECE YOUR GRANDPA'S AFT BACK TOGETHER!"** Ratchet replied with a gigantic smile.

Laughter greeted that, then battle was rejoined at the flag.

The scene thus far …

Standing at the base of the flag trying to figure out how they would climb a razor sharp sword to collect the skulls of two unfortunate Decepticon slaggers were a number of individuals. Springer and his team had made it there and were currently arrayed around it to defend their prize. The special ops team and everyone else without a home was heading there and nearly arriving. The femme team with Magnus, Hauser, Jetta, Laret, Neo and Bron-E were on their way and making good headway. The twins' team joined up with by Hercy and Kup made their way from the other side. Grimlock and Snarl were zeroing in like alien acid monsters on a dark ship while Typhoon was joined by Dangerous and Clipper. The humans who were shaking in their knickers waited at the Temple like the good girls that they were.

It was a scenario right out of Dante's Inferno if there was no inferno. Nor circles of Hell. Or at least not as many. One could conjecture that there were several here … Springer is one … Special Ops, uh, two … let me see … (counts fingers) … Femmes are three while Grimlock and Snarl are four. The humans being slaggers and cowering on holy ground don't even rate. Given the arrival of three, count them, three Dreadnought class individuals onto the field, no one at this point rated either given they were probably going to be made into cheese curds by the bigger mechanisms. That is, the dreadnought models were actually bigger by some distance than the metro-titans, especially Metrohex who was still trying to figure out how he lost his legs with a sympathetic Kappa off line. That one.

Prime in his redoubt considered his options and decided to wait. The longer you lived, the better were your chances.

Maybe.

Grimlock headed toward Springer like a heat seeking missile. Eons of conflict and slag brimmed up so he wasn't going to be deterred this time. He ran over the top of the others, then bit Springer on the shoulder. Grimlock turned and began to run like the wind. Springer's horse who took the direct hit of Grimlock's fire before it was blocked by Springer's body stood in place and burned to the ground.

Drift who rode after Grimlock handed command over to someone. Whirlaway, maybe. Then he pulled a sword, kicked his mount in the slats and flew after Grimlock adding a touch of Old West romance to what was becoming a rather dreary affair of run, shot, die, run again. Grimlock ran to the depression that was the former Maze, then jumped in. Springer who was flailing, shooting Grimlock and connecting every fifth shot disappeared as well.

Drift in his shock and determination reached the depression and because of his speed rode off the edge and fell horse and all into the depression. Laughter and scorn greeted that as the group did a split screen to watch both conflicts, theirs and the flag internally at the same time.

-The Flag

Elita's group reached the flag, then turned their guns on everything and everyone who moved. They had been of one processor … get the slagging flag no matter what you had to do. Standing with the femmes shooting everything that moved including, unfortunately, Ultra Magnus a couple of times, Laret, Neo and Bron-E helped. It was **EXHILARATING** for all of them as they fell with abandon into the thug life. On the sidelines holding Fifi and cheering madly, Edict, her brothers and her pre-bond lost their shit.

 **THEIR BRON AND THE BABY TEACHERS AT THE SPARKLING SCHOOL WERE WARRIORS!**

Bonding over bullets, it's a Transformer thing.

Dust kicked up everywhere along with smoke from fires, things fritzing and flying shrapnel. But on it went. When Hercy and Kup arrived at the end of a long line of slaggers, they continued.

To get shot at too.

-0-In the depression

Springer lay on his back, his legs mangled like a dog chew mangles a pen they found on the floor, like a little kid chew mangles a pencil when they're daydreaming through math. That kind. He was never going to tango again. His guns worked though and he let Grimlock have it as the monster mech did the Dance of Death with Drift. That little mech was amazingly agile as he stood in front of his mangled horse, the one who landed on his nose, broke his mainspring and threw Drift ten feet away when he came apart. The horse's upper torso was hopping around while his lower torso lay on the ground running to nowhere as it flapped its feet.

It was sort of nauseating to watch.

Ten feet to a little mech was a long journey so by the time he reached Springer again, that mech's legs were chewed to pulp. Springer managed to land a few good shots at Grimlock so he wasn't totally dead yet but he was going to have to learn the Raptor Method of Locomotion if he ever expected to clear the depression again.

" **GRIMLOCK! FIGHT ME!"** Drift said.

" **MAYBE YOU CAN HUG IT OUT!"** Ratchet said as he watched Ironhide's helicopter rise up into the air again.

Drift laughed as he lunged at Grimlock. He swiped his blade expertly as half of Grim's arm fell off. Again and again, he cut the Dinobot until he had no arms, was missing the tip of his tail and his snout was missing back to his eyelashes. Fire came out but it came out everywhere. His face was beginning to burn steadily.

"You're a worthy opponent, Grimlock, but say goodbye," Drift said as his mech leaped into the air and brought his sword down onto Grimlock's broad head. It cleaved his skull in two which immediately exploded and threw Drift out of the Maze, over the Canyon and onto the rubble of Hercy's Old Dude fort. He lay there for a moment, then staggered up. **"I'M COMING SPRINGER! GET READY TO RUN ON YOUR SERVOS!"**

Huge laughter gathered as Ratchet rejoined the crowd on the sidelines. "Young love," he said with a smile. There was slag and laughter, then concentration again with Drift running to help and Springer clambering out of the Maze. A great distance apart, they began their torturous track back to the Pit. Springer would do it on his servos. Raptor would have the last laugh.

-0-The Battle of the Flag In Which The Honor of Entire Venerable Military Units Over the Eons of Cybertronian History Show Their Worth and Splatter Their Guts for Glory and Country

The shooting was so intense no one noticed that Prime and his group were stealthing toward the flag while Wheeljack and Perceptor were having a heated argument. Then Old Nosey aka Ratchet did. **"HEY, PERCY!? WHAT'S WITH THE BOND DISCORD!?"**

Everyone paused their mayhem, even Snarl who was in a frenzy of revenge. Everyone stared at both. Perceptor gave a frigid glance to Wheeljack, then turned to the gathered multitudes. "I think that if Wheeljack is going to cheat and **CHEATING IT IS** … he should be forthright about it. That's all." He glanced at Wheeljack. "I have still not forgiven you for blowing up the medical station last time and now you have me worried about the Temple."

"Why?" Prime and Prowl asked as the same time. Everyone glanced at them, then Perceptor and Wheeljack.

"This is why," Wheeljack said with a smile so benign, so maliciously happy that everyone blinked. The sound of an engine revving could be heard, then something began to come up from nearby where it had been evidently buried in the ground until now. A puff of sand appeared, then something else, something huge and malevolent. The humans might not know what it was but everyone else did.

 **"OH PRIMUS!"**

" **WHAT THE EVER LOVING HELL!?"**

" **SWEET SOLUS PRIME!"**

" **HIDE! ITS YOUR ONLY HOPE!"**

Hercy who was staring at it as it slowly gained air, then began to move forward to the game, nodded. "Frag. I have to hand it to you, Wheeljack. I haven't seen a warworld since forever."

"Oh fuck." -all the soldiers almost as one

"What the hell is a warworld?" Judy Witwicky asked.

Perceptor who looked at her with sympathetic optics began: "The War World is a vast, spherical battle battlecruiser created by the Decepticons under the command of Bludgeon. It's built from technology stolen, scavenged, and forcibly taken from a variety of alien sources and is covered with armaments of all sizes, from small guns to the huge primary cannon whose lens dominates the front of the vessel. It was said that there was one or many. No one really knows. This one, however, was a hobby created by Wheeljack to understand the tech, rather than destroy games. Or **so** he told me. Really, Wheeljack," he sniffed in his high caste educated voice, "I do think you're going through your second sparklinghood."

It would have been intensely funny but for the huge round behemoth hovering its way toward them. All of the players glanced at each other, then the monster ship with the big unblinking eye. Without a word between them, everyone turned and began to beat the band for the Temple.

-0-TBC 8-4-16 **edited 8-5-16 edited 8-17-16**

Google Warworld and Transformers and be ready to laugh loudly at the predicament of the botlets. On TF Wiki, its there with images. Warworld is one word in this universe. :D The data on it comes from TF wiki.

 **ALL HAIL WHEELJACK!**

ESL and everyone else: someone who likes to blow things up and is a maniac: thermobaromaniac. :D I go there so you don't have to. :D


	228. Chapter 228

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 228) Warworld

-0-There

It hung in the air as it slowed to a stop over the remains of Fort Narcissism or what was formerly known as Cliffjumper's Lair. It was colossal compared to the others below and even the titan kids, the remaining dreads and Ty's family looked small in comparison. Typhoon who was laughing looked at the other big formats. "How about we play some ball, boys?"

It was with unholy glee that they agreed, so at that moment three dread and six metro titan kids joined Ty, Dangerous and Clipper on the playing field. Clipper laughed. **"LOOK OUT BELOW! WE'RE GOING FOR THE GOLD!"**

"Oh frag. **RUN!** " -everyone below which was everyone left

As the teeny tinies ran, the bigsters began to hunt the warworld. The ship itself was a marvel but was limited as a toy by size, weight and the engines within how high it could fly. It could only fly about the level of everyone's optics. Without much ado, the nine titanic forces began to chase the ball. Omega and Xantium who were on the sidelines fretted. Omega wasn't going anywhere and Xantium who was sympathetic was engrossed in getting his little mech to get the ball. That it was gigantically out of his reach didn't matter.

 **WRECK 'N RULE!**

The ball began to move, heading toward the Temple over everything in its way. Which is to say, it floated over stuff while the others were stuck deciding if stepping on everyone and everything was wise or not. Since this was toy time and operated in a conscience free zone, no one cared. But Fireball and Genesis, the two youngest kids in the group did. They entered and headed two ways. Genesis went for the ball and Fireball ran to rescue Ironhide, the six mini Ironhides, Turbine and anyone else he could including a heavily wounded Uncle Flint. Since most of them were pinned down by Prime on the rusting corpse of Metroplex, he was headed one way while Genesis ran for the Temple. It would be sacrilege to his child spark for anything to happen to that venerable fake institution.

Lumi who was sweet on Fireball paused in his hunting, then turned to help the slightly taller dread kid. "I'll help you," he said as he tried to carefully step over things including a number of bots running for their lives.

Everyone grinned at the two kids who had joined each other on the sideline to coordinate their little boys, their helms nearly touching over their game boys. They were moving as best they ethically could toward the Temple. They would defend it together.

On the other servo, Ty had no such scruples. As he headed for the ball, he crushed the odd fleeing mech. "Oops."

 **CRUNCH!** "Sorry." -Grin

 **CRACK! CRUNCH!** "Didn't mean it. Sorry."

" **QUIT FRAGGING AROUND, TYPHOON! THE BEAST IS HOVERING OVER THE TEMPLE!"** -Dangerous who was showing his religious side

It was stupendous as nine super mechs began to surround the warworld. That was when the warworld began to power up.

Wheeljack laughed loudly. **"PREPARE TO DIE!"**

Everyone glanced at each other knowing the jig was up, then flipped their guns up to fire almost as one on the warworld that was over the Temple hovering in seemingly smug self confidence. It was spectacular the blast and explosions that followed. (Almost as spectacular as the shocked expression on Wheeljack's face as it went kaboom) Given that the firing squad was circular, the shots that didn't hit the device hit everyone else. Typhoon was lucky he had only one arm. The missile that went past that side was heat seeking and targeted. It went out into the audience, turned around and took off his other arm. It and his gun fell to the ground.

" **HOLY FRAG! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO USE MY PEDS FROM NOW ON!"** Typhoon bellowed with laughter. **"I'M DOING A REVERSE RAPTOR!"**

Clipper would have laughed as well but he had taken a round to the face and where his handsome smirk once was, a gaping hole appeared. He staggered, then powered down in time not to fall. "That was close. No one bump my bot-" That was as far as he got before the shrapnel that was once the warworld took out Quadrus and Verilus. They exploded, then fell forward together to land on the Temple in a huge thundering crash. As they did, in their dying gasp, their little bots slammed their arms into Clipper and he fell too.

The dust was rising as human bots ran from the Temple. All manner of humans fled as well as a couple of priests. Standing on the platform slowly disappearing into the rising blinding fog, Chevron and Lady Sela stood like captains going down with their ship, which they were. The priests turned around and went back to them again.

Saber and Santee stood transfixed at the destruction. They had leveled the warworld as directed by their Appa who now had no arms, their Amma who now had no face and their other Amma who was trying to put out a fire on his face from where a burning portion of the warworld's propulsion unit had buried itself. It would be a losing battle. That was when Tyke began to stir.

" **LOOK! METROTITAN IS TRYING TO GET UP!"** Everyone turned to him, then back to the Temple. That was a good thing they did because Tru and Saber began to stagger in an epic battle not to fall on holy ground. They had also accumulated a lot of debris in their chassis and some of them hit vital areas. Working their consoles like mad, they looked up. **"WE CAN'T CONTROL OUR BOTS!"**

" **OH FRAG/FUCK!"** -everyone on the field who began running again

Fireball's little bot turned and began to scoop up little Ironhides and the battered 'real' one. Ironhide's helicopter was flying again, sort of, and hung in the air overhead along with that of Hard Drive. Two little tanks carrying Alor of Iacon were nearby steaming ahead to assist.

A horse carrying no one lay in a depression running in circles while the smoldering ashes of another would forever await their rider at the foot of the flag. The other horsemen did double duty including dragging a half assed, half wit Springer behind them by rope so he could keep up. Drift who sat double with someone else had his sword held high like some sort of cavalry officer.

Prime's group were reconning full speed to the Temple and the mayhem while Venture and Miler held down the flag. They represented Prime. Elita's group was nearly at the Temple while Bron-E, Laret and Neo held down the fort for their team. No one was there for Team Twins because they were coming back to blow up the place and claim the flag again come hell or high water. They didn't need an anchor mech for that. Hercy and Kup were sauntering at their own good pace to the Temple joined by Team Skulks A Lot and a few others without a home or hope.

Magnus and Jetta along with Hauser and Devcon jogged forward covering a lot of ground. As they rose to top a hill they were overrun with fleeing humans and all fell to the bottom again.

" **WHEELJACK!"** -everyone

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAA!"** -Wheeljack

There was a pause for a moment, then a huge grinding sound could be heard. Everyone stopped to watch with dread-filled optics the fall of the Temple of Primus yet again. It was gut wrenching, the sound of metal rending and things tearing. Then it collapsed. Everything fallen on it was too much weight so the beautiful model of the Temple of Primus fell in on itself. A huge crash, the disappearance of bots into volumes of flying sand, dust and body parts, and the deed was done. It was incredibly silent, then a few of the priests began to crawl out of the mess. **A HUGE** cheer went up as they did.

Chevron walked to a box on the sidelines and with help pulled out a miniature Mausoleum and a miniature Basilica. The two, Chevron and a civilian watching carried them onto the field, putting them along the side where there was undisturbed room for them. Then they stepped back. Chevron smiled brilliantly. **"WE ARE NOW OPEN FOR SERVICES AND INTERMENTS!"**

Laughter, guilty or otherwise was phenomenal.

" **WHAT DO WE DO NOW, ATAR!?"** Fireball called out to Ironhide nearby as his little bot held about a dozen of the big mechs, albeit six of them smaller Ironhides.

"First of all, son, admire the greatness of the mechanisms in your servos," Ironhide said with a giant smile.

" **YEAH! ADMIRE IRONBUTT! SLAGGER!"** -Cliffjumper

" **SHUT UP, CLIFF!"** -Leader 1, still smoldering over their fort

" **YEAH! ADMIRE HIM! YOU CAN SEE THAT MUG EVERYWHERE IF YOU STARE LONG ENOUGH!"** -Sideswipe stating the obvious and being an aft too

" **YOU BETTER! THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!"** -Ratchet joining the (hallelujah) chorus

Instant silence. Everyone turned to look at him. **"ARE YOU SPARKED AGAIN!?"** -everyone

Ratchet blinked. **"FRAG NO!"**

"Oh." -everyone, some of which sounded deeply disappointed. Almost as disappointed as Ironhide.

At that point, Metrotitan managed to get to his knees. A lot of the warworld slid off his back. Standing uneasily, he turned to face the mass of bot wreckage and temple wreckage strewn nearby. Then he began to walk back.

Without the command of his console in Tyke's servos.

"Oh oh. I'm not controlling my bot."

"This reminds me of Godzilla attacking Tokyo. **ARMADA! TAKE HIM OUT!"** -Starscream revealing his likes from late night tv too.

What was left of their sputtering armada arose and flew toward the lumbering glitching titan heading toward the remaining slaggers of the game. They unloaded on him but it was useless. Nothing could penetrate his hide. When it was obvious, Warlord grinned. "See ya in the Matrix," he said as he came around. Flying as fast as he could, he rammed Titan. Tyke swayed, then sat down hard.

On a couple of human soldiers who were trying to run away.

 **:WHAT THE HELL!?:** -two soldiers protesting their unexpected vote off the Island.

Warlord who was lauded for his ultimate sacrifice bounded off Tyke, transformed in mid air, then fell on the Temple and exploded. As he did, so did his missiles and rounds. As his did, so did the titans sprawled on top of it underneath him. They started small, then gathered.

 **BOOM! BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! KA-BLAM!**

The group blast from three downed titans lifted everything and everyone up about three feet from the ground. The platform of the Temple could be seen under it as it rose upward. The Well of AllSparks, the Matrix flame, all visible. What was the piece de resistance was the little AllSpark cube that went upward through the roof and was grabbed by Fireball who managed to drop only four of the six little Ironhides doing it. **"GOT IT!"**

 **HUGE** applause greeted that feat of ambidexterity. He looked at them, then Ratchet. "What now, Ada?"

" **GRAB THE LITTLE IRONHIDES! THEN COME TO ME AND I'LL PROTECT YOU!"** With that, Ratchet's little mech picked up his shovel and began to run lickety-split toward him across the incredibly damaged battlefield, a distance of about nearly two miles give or take a few pot holes.

Huge laughter and mockery greeted that much to the chagrin of the young Dread and Titan kids. They frowned at everyone and two of them found bots to shoot to shrapnel for their impertinence. The mockery stopped immediately. They turned back to the mess before them. Tyke who was standing up again was unable to move but he was deeply entertaining going through his glitch routine toward ultimate ruination. His optics flashed, his shoulders jerked, his helm was sideways, a good forty-five degrees bent to the left, and his lights flashed off and on. He looked like he was hit head on by a Seeker. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His handler that is. "Warlord, do I owe you a slagging or a thank you?" he asked the big mech standing nearby him.

"I'm not sure either," Warlord said, then joined his father in a belly laugh.

"I will try and pull myself together but I think I'm off line for the moment," Tyke said as his team's 'medic', Kappa Supreme moved around the side to take a good scan of Titan's messed up avatar. It would be pretty impossible for him to do more than fall on someone and explode so he was put on the reserve list.

" **THE FLAG! LOOK!"** -someone

Everyone looked. A benign-looking group had the flag but that didn't matter. Everyone left turned around and began to hoof it to the prize. A lot of 'frag you, Wheeljack' and 'you're on my shit list, Wheeljack' followed them.

-0-Flag

As the few who guarded watched the many who ran, flew, drove, hopped, limped, flat handed it, double teamed it and otherwise headed their way, they felt the tension. That is when they began to shoot each other.

-0-Among those coming

" **ADA! ATAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** -Prowl

" **DEFENDING THE FLAG!"** -Miler who was blasting it out ped-to-ped with Laret and Neo.

Venture was slagging it out with Bron-E and Whirlaway who had abandoned his post leading Team Springer's Walking On his Ha-ands! Springer's Walking On His Ha-ands! to make a personal bid for glory. Everyone was hurrying as fast as they could to assist him but for Springer who was going to shoot a big, big hole in his face for slaggery first class.

The shoot out had taken a turn. The bots there were slagging it out toe to toe. Then Miler put a big, big gun against Laret's helm and pulled the trigger.

-0-TBC 8-5-16 **edited 8-17-16**


	229. Chapter 229

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 229) **KABOOM!**

-0-There

He tugged at a leg pulling it along as he tried to do what he had been programmed to do. The dog in the game was a replica of Spot and as such, his cheering section of little mechs were gathered at the sideline to be his fan club. As he tugged at a leg that wasn't attached to a body, he bumped Miler who at that moment in a frenzy of the game put his gun to Laret's helm. It was enough to deflect the shot and as Miler glanced up to see what he almost did, he nearly had a tizzy. **"OH, SOLUS PRIME! WHAT WAS I DOING!?"**

Laret who was laughing glance at the usually mild mannered mathematician. **"YOU WERE TRYING TO WIN!"**

Miler glanced at a smiling Laret and laughing Neo. "Oh. Right." Then he rejoined the shooting melee in progress. He lasted too, giving good account of himself until Team Twin arrived.

Meanwhile, everywhere else …

The Temple had begun to burn because the internal mechanisms of the external mechanisms that had fallen on it had failed, glitched and ignited. That anything would burn in the low atmosphere of the planet would surprise a lot of individuals on Earth. But then, they hadn't seen the charred remains of some of their less successful space probes that had crashed and scarred the terrain where they impacted.

The priests were standing around the smoldering Temple going through the five stages of grief at warp speed. Then they began to search around for weapons. This shooting thing looked like fun.

They would find them.

The twins breezed in ahead of their mob and began to shoot the slag out of everyone. Relative or not, they were determined to win this time. Willa and Gee-Gee who were both former military were no slackers either. They began to double team and pick off the slaggers in the herd.

Springer's team was nearly there as they dragged Springer behind them. When they arrived, they planted him, gave him his gun and made him the 'sniper'. He sat with his half body forlornly on a small hillock and fired at anyone who came into range, an iffy thing at best given the distance involved. As everyone began to converge again on the flag, the shooting and dust kick up reached critical mass.

Among the big mechs, the titan kids minus Tru, Saber, Quadrus, Verilus, Typhoon (mostly), Clipper, Dangerous, Metrohex, Tyke (yeah, I think so, reserve list or no), Metroplex, Fort Max and Omega, there were few left who could still motate. They were, mostly, Xantium (maybe), Genesis, Quasar, Fireball and Lumi (young love … sigh) and Santee. They were still near the Temple. Then Fireball turned to them on the sideline. "We have to help Ada and Atar. We have to help the ammas and appas. See?" He looked down at the field where his little bot held six squirming tiny Ironhides and a bigger one who looked the worse for the wear. At his feet exuding hulking menace were two tanks and an ailing Flint bot, all of which fell from his grip when he tried save everyone. An Alor bot was standing on the Turbine tank as if looking down the field.

"Our team is toasted," Santee said glancing at the adults standing nearby grinning at them as they regrouped.

"Look. We can't lose, right?" Fireball said as he opened his servo. Sitting on it was a perfectly represented carbon copy of the AllSpark. "See? I saved it."

They looked at it, then him. **"LET'S GO HELP THE FAMILY!"** Santee said with a smile.

As they did, unnoticed by everyone involved in the unfolding drama of Team Cute Kids, Cyclonus minus two of his huge friends crawled out of the rubble. He was locked and loaded. Looking at the priests, he nodded and they nodded back. It was then that Team Holy War was born and turned as one to make their way to the flag.

Hercy and Kup reached the shooting at the flag, took a 'reconn', then began to pick off the slaggers one by one. Miler who was giving **HEROIC** account of himself got his head shot off by a convergence of bullets all at the same time from Hercy, Kup, Springer, what was left of Whirlaway and Roadbuster. He sort of exploded, helm wise, then fell like a rock to the ground.

" **MILER!"** Venture said before Willa and Drift dealt him a death blow by severing his helm with their swords at the same time. His helm rolled away to land in a dent in the ground. His body stood shivering a moment before exploding. The shrapnel obliterated Whirlaway and took off both arms of Roadbuster.

" **LOOK AT THAT!"** Smokey said with a laugh. **"YOU HAVE NO ARMS!"**

That was when Roadbuster busted Smokey's backside with a huge ped. Smokey fell, then Roadie jumped up and down on him and that was the end of Smirky Smokey. It was also the end of Roadie. Devcon running up (not fast enough) shot Roadie down, then stood on him and shot his helm until it was a smoldering pile of slag.

"Wow. Don't frag off my Amma," Smokey said with delight at the unswerving love of Ammas.

" **Now** you tell me," Roadie said with a slight smirk at Devcon.

"You heard the kid, Roadie," Dev said as he turned and put a hole through Laret's head. Finally.

There would be no self examining nor sentiment driven entreaties of **"WHAT THE FRAG AM I DOING?"** Few knew more what they were doing than the great Devcon.

War is hell.

Miler and Venture who were standing together snickered. "That's how you do it. No sentiment on the battlefield. We must practice that, Venture."

Venture grinned, then slipped his arm around Miler. "You were heroic."

"So were you. I like this gaming thing. We must keep up our skills, Venture. We lasted a long time this go around," Miler said as he watched Team Prime Defending the Flag get obliterated.

Prowl who was standing nearby driving his little mech forward toward a hill near the flag where Team Prime 1 was gathering grinned with pleasure. This gaming thing indeed was fun.

Until it wasn't.

Prime on the other servo was all business. His 'plan' such as it was involved letting everyone destroy or maim themselves, then swoop in for the final kill. It was a good plan.

Anywhere else.

This game was not going to be that easy.

Cyclonus and Team Holy War had made it to the Maze depression and were turning to go around a number of blown up things to reach the flag. As he did Raptor, just to be ornery called out to everyone. **"HALT!"**

Everyone halted, then looked at him, The Merry Prankster of Division 1. **"WHAT!?"** -everyone

"I think it might be instructive to the infants to see Prime and Cyclonus do a one on-one-battle to the death." He grinned, then glanced at Prime.

Prime who was watching Cyclonus and a huge contingent of armed priests running toward the flag considered his options. He glanced at Cyclonus. "What about it, Cyclonus?"

Cyclonus glanced at Prime, then nodded. A huge roar went up as the gauntlet was received. It was on.

-0-Moments later …

Near the flag, two bots faced each other. They both bore swords. Cyclonus stood on a rare flat surface facing Prime who looked like a god(let).

Raptor who had decided to referee the show down grinned. "When I get to three, its on. One … two … **THREE!"**

Prime's little bot began to run forward with his sword overhead, crossing the distance swiftly to where Cyclonus stood stock still as Prime ran. When he was nearly upon Cyclonus, the big mech flipped up his gun and put a round through Optimus's helm. Prime staggered, then stopped, his body quivering. It was then that he exploded into ten million pieces.

It was intensely silent as Prowl turned to Cyclonus, then Raptor. **"WHAT THE FRAG JUST HAPPENED!?"**

Huge laughter, a lot of raucous remarks and other elements of military critique (aka mockery, slag, insults) erupted. Some of the spectators were astonished, many were scandalized and all of them were amazed. Prowl turned to Raptor. **"THANKS, RAPTOR!"**

Raptor who was nearly doubled over with laughter and surprise smiled at Prowl. "You're welcome."

 **SLAG SQUARED!**

(None of it is repeatable because its mostly swearing, speculation about one's ancestry and other items of angst in a Cybertronian language I can't translate and the translation device I do have is too embarrassed to tell me)

Like that.

"So … its everyone for themselves then," Blackjack asked.

"Looks like it," Ratchet said with a smirk. **"SPOT or MR. BOO, FETCH PRIME! THERE'S A SPOT IN THE BASILICA WITH HIS NAME ON IT!"**

The civilian running the little dog turned him away from the flag and headed across the battered field to where Prime's pieces parts were strewn. Cyclonus began to move forward with the priests, heading for the prize with his usual tunnel vision. It was a game changer.

"What do we do now, **SMART AFT!?"** -everyone to Raptor

Raptor grinned. "Take out Cyclonus."

" **THERE'S PRIESTS THERE AND HE RUNS THE MONASTERY!"** -Everyone

"So?" -Raptor

Silence.

"He's got a point."

"You're right."

"I think so."

Everyone turned their guns to the priests and Cyclonus. While they did that, Team Twins continued to cull the herd around the Flag. As they did, everyone else didn't notice.

-0-On a channel with a panel on Earth

"That was a surprise. I expected Optimus Prime to last longer." -moderator

"I think he was taken out by surprise. Both of them had swords and Prime engaged with his. Unfortunately, his opponent didn't hold to the plan." -Military expert

"The opponent is called Cyclonus. He's a former Decepticon of high rank and now manages the Monastery of the …" The speaker hesitated to check his copy, then began again. "Clavis Aurea."

"So Prime got taken out by a priest?" the moderator replied. "They were fighting each other … a priest and a world leader?"

"This is an interesting society. Where else would you see the absolute ruler of several worlds both civilian and military playing games with anyone who wants to join in the parkland of their home? Where would you see that kind of leader walking around without guards and protection? Anyone who wants can speak to him," the military panelist said. "You would never find that here. No one would be able to run around like this here and get popped in a game without consequences. This is remarkable to watch."

Everyone agreed.

-0-At the game

Prime grinned as he watched the little bot dog try to bring part of his leg back to the medical center. He was now one with the Matrix so they said. He grinned again, then glanced at Prowl who was livid. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after Cyclonus," Prowl said as he watched his little mech break off and run in the direction of the big former Decepticon.

"You have a team to lead," Prime said knowing full well the futility of his remarks.

"You're right," Prowl said with a grim expression. **"EVERYONE ON MY TEAM! GO FOR CYCLONUS!"**

Everyone left on his team did.

-0-How it stood thus far

The twins had winnowed down the herd around the flag but had been distracted by the calls for revenge by Prowl. They headed out with half their team behind them as the priests and Cyclonus began to regroup. It was going to be an epic collision.

Hercy and Kup were caught halfway between the priests, Cyclonus and the flag when Prowl came off the rails and headed out to commit suicide by Cyclonus. They watched the ebb and flow of the battlefield even as a cute little dog dragged Prime's leg slowly toward the medical station. The twins raged by them heading for Cyclonus along with a rag tag band of soldiers and civilians.

Standing behind them uncertain which way to go, several titanic individuals 'watched', one of them with arms filled with squirming little Ironhides. "What do we do now, Atar?" one of them called out.

"Come to me, infants," Ironhide said with a grin as two helicopters moved to hover over the priests and Cyclonus. The priests had formed a circular battle formation under his direction and were waiting for the howling mob to arrive.

"This could go very wrong, Prowl," Prime said as he leaned closer to his obsessed bond.

"I don't care," Prowl said with maddened (though remarkably quiet) blood lust and revenge. "We were going to win this game. You were going to prevail. But no. Raptor had to have an idea. Now of all times, Raptor has an idea."

Raptor laughed loudly. "I've been known to have them."

" **NOW!?"** Prowl asked, then returned to concentrating again.

It was at this moment that Wheeljack decided to avenge his warworld, a feature that he had planned to bring to victory. Near the smoldering remains of the Temple, something began to stir. Up it went all at once, a huge multi muzzled gun with an automatic sighting feature all guns of that design clearly had. They were often used by forts to maintain security without staffing. This one was that made miniature.

" **OH FRAG!"** -everyone

The humans who had bunched up turned toward the gun. "Well," Glenn Morshower said. "There are worse things to die for. No guts, no glory. Let's get that gun before it hits anyone."

With that, the entire human contingent began to run for the gun, their arms ready to fire as they churned up the dirt and sand. The gun slowly turned toward them as they began to break into smaller groups making it difficult to die en mass. The gun fired striking a bunch of soldiers. They disappeared into a rain of shrapnel and melted plastic.

 **:OH MY GOD! BOBBY AND JESSIE!:** Judy Witwicky said as some of the humans vaporized essentially.

 **:KEEP GOING!:** the late Bobby Epps shouted.

They did. To their doom.

One by one, the gun picked them off, singularly or in groups. There was only two left by the time the gun turned to other targets, Judy Witwicky and Will Lennox's mom, Thelma Lennox. They hid behind a leg from a metro-former that had been melted free from the rest of the body.

 **:HIDE WITH ME, THELMA!:** -Judy W.

 **:NO PROBLEM!:** -Thelma L.

:Oh crap. My mom and yours are the only humans still standing: Will Lennox said to Sam Witwicky who was laughing loudly at the spectacle, Carly Brooks-Spencer at his side.

:Yeah. Who knew?: Sam replied quoting a certain movie. They both laughed loudly.

As they did, more guns came up out of the ground from everywhere. Prowl didn't care. He was going to cut off Cyclonus's head if it killed him.

It would.

TBC 8-6-16 **edited 8-17-16**


	230. Chapter 230

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 230) **CRITICAL MASS!**

-0-There

Wheeljack inspected his kingdom from his perch out of bounds next to a severely disapproving Perceptor. "I have to say, this is going to be good."

"I think they should ban you from the game, Wheeljack. What are you teaching Resolve?" Perceptor replied.

"He's sleeping in his little bed in the kiddie playpen," Wheeljack replied with a grin. "Watch this."

From four different places, big guns rose up to join the other. They were single fire and Wheeljack himself operated them. It would be harder for him to win doing that much work but it was getting to be a forgone conclusion. On the field, everyone's controller took stock of the changed situation. They were all fragged.

"I think we have to show Wheeljack the Cheater that he might win but we won't go down without a fight," Raptor said. "Infants, read the message I sent you."

The big kids paused to reflect, then turned to their great grandpa with a nod. Raptor turned to his father and son, sending them a message. As he did Fireball was handing a tiny Ironhide to each of his siblings and adopted brothers. He held two himself, then turned to Wheeljack. That was when Lumi, Fireball, Santee, Genesis and Quasar, the only ambulatory titans short of the shortie, Xantium, still moving made their play. They ran faster than anyone could have believed to the big guns before Wheeljack could manually move them and stuffed a tiny Ironhide down each of the barrels. The guided one turned on Quasar but he ducked the shot. Fireball who was closest to that gun reached for the barrel. He gripped it, then bent it upward.

 **"RUN, FIREBALL!"** Lumi cried as the machine began to whine loudly.

Fireball barely cleared the area before the gun blew up and took out its ammo dump below ground as well.

" **EVERYONE MOVE! THEY MIGHT ALL GO UP TOGETHER!"** Raptor yelled.

The big mechanisms began to run for the sidelines as one by one, the sound of whines began to rise. Everyone pulled back but for the two surviving women from Earth. They were hiding beside the half melted leg of a metro-former and they weren't budging. It didn't matter anyway. Raptor had deduced a feedback loop from one to the other, given that they were placed in a strategic pattern that would allow a grid energy feed underground. When they went up it was a-maz-ing.

Dirt, rocks, and debris of all kinds flew into the air. Mechs who had energy shields to deploy had been asked to stand strategically around the site to throw them over the humans, Hu-An who were gathered in great numbers and children so they didn't get hurt. It was a boiling cauldron of destruction, then it began to settle. When it did, the destruction was awe inspiring. Raptor laughed loudly. **"HEY! 'JACK! HOW'S YOUR ENERGY GRID NOW, SLAGGER?!"**

Wheeljack who was frowning glanced at Raptor, someone he had served with and adored as everyone else did, the smart-aleck goofball. "Frag you, Raptor."

Everyone took a sigh of relief, then began to assess the field. It was 'interesting' to say the least.

There was very little left of the Temple though pieces parts of big mechanisms were everywhere. Thelma and Judy managed to survive. Tyke was standing again but it didn't look like anyone was home. Over at the other end, Springer was upside down in the quicksand, Drift's horse in the depression had stopped flopping around and Springer's? It was still burned to the ground in front of the flag.

Two helicopters managed to survive, though two tanks were upside down in the razor wire. Alor who had ridden them there somehow managed to land upright but was stranded in the middle. "Turbine … Delphi? Are you functional?"

They looked up after working their consoles. "Nope. This is fragged, Wheeljack. I had skills to demo, you slagger," Delphi called to the flummoxed maniac at the other end of the field.

The flag was listing from the blast but very few were there to salute it. Venture and Miler, most of Team Twins and Team Prime along with Team Elita were mangled together in an unholy and slightly obscene fashion somewhere just over the game board line. Hercy and Kup were standing which was a surprise to no one. They were too old to die. Magnus was sliced in half blowing past the sword and lay glitching on the ground. Jetta and Hauser who were going to assist Prowl against the Mad Monks were vaporized by being too close to a gun emplacement.

Five little Ironhides who had plugged the gun barrels of five guns thereby causing a feedback loop that blew them up were on their way to the Matrix because there was zip evidence of their existence anywhere. As for the priests, there were none around. They had gone up in smoke given their more diminutive size and for most of them, they felt they deserved it. They had picked up toy arms and therefore by participating in a toy war game, they brought about their own (toy) doom.

"No, you didn't. You were playing," Ratchet said with a smile.

They looked at him, an entire bank of them standing along the outside line, then smiled. "Okay." -the priests. They huddled about what they were going to do for the Fourth Annual Game Doom Brigade Spectacular

"Okay." -the priests.

They huddled together about what they were going to do for the Fourth Annual Game Doom Brigade Spectacular thing-o.

The twins were still standing and so was Prowl but Cyclonus being too close to a gun was staggering around with glitches flowing like water. Prowl on the sidelines smiled malevolently, then made his mech run like the wind. The twins followed along with Hercy and Kup who were having a ball missing all the carnage and felt like they might win this thing after all. Drift who was on foot was digging Springer out like a good bond.

So few could move or even be found that the focus became Prowl, the two human women cowering behind a big boy arm and Cyclonus. Even though the odd mech like Alor and some of the Family along with the titanic kids were there, the scene between Prowl and Cyclonus took the spotlight. Someone was going to get the aft-kicking of their life any moment now. That was when Wheeljack showed he was down but not out. He pressed a button and Prowl in mid footfall blew up and twirled three times in the air before landing near Cyclonus's little glitch monkey. He lay a moment as Prowl worked furiously on his console. The little Prowl staggered back up heavily damaged.

"MUAAHAHAHAHAAHA! TAKE THAT, PROWLER!" -Wheeljack

(optic roll) -Perceptor

Cyclonus across the way smirked faintly, then leaned into his console. His mech crab-walked toward Prowl with the stub of a sword in his half melted servo. Prowl working just as hard made his mech move toward Cyclonus with the stub of his gun barrel in his half melted servo. They came together, then began to hit/stab each other to zero effect. It was like two Punch and Judy dolls hitting each other, stupidly and ineffectively. A hallelujah chorus of laughter went up.

 **"GO, PROWL!"**

" **GO, CYCLONUS!"**

" **KILL EACH OTHER!"**

Everyone paused to look at Cliffjumper who gave them the Cybertronian finger, then everyone turned back to the stupidest, most ineffective fist fight in the known universe.

The bots then began to chest bump which jiggled their vocal mechanisms to both their despair and the delight of the crowd:

" **Spuckle! Smucker! SMAG! SMAG!"** -Prowl's dollie

" **FLOW! FLOW SMICKER!"** -Cyclonus

Cyclonus gripped a tiny rock and turned to Prowl. He then threw it and hit his own face. His mangled hands were unreliable at the least. The crowd howled as Cyclonus tried to find another rock. He did, then sort of bent over to pick it up. That was when Prowl's dollie tottered over with a big one and dropped it on Cyclonus. Or he tried to. It fell on the ground. **"FRLAGEK! MUFBUT!"**

"Mufbut? Did I hear someone call your name, Ironhide?" Raptor asked as he turned to his grandson who was belly laughing at the spectacle.

"How did that little mech know your safe word, Raptor?" Devcon asked with a grin. Smokey and Smokescreen were toast but he still rambled and was nearby watching behind Quadrus's left foot.

A moment to divine that over the internet was had and uproarious laughter followed.

By this time, the little mechs were shooting off their mouth and hip at the same time in a steady stream of consciousness. Cyclonus who was secretly rolling on the floor with unaccustomed laughter continued with his grim visage and focused purpose … slag Prowl to the Pit just like Prime.

Prowl on the other servo was equally grim, focused and he wasn't laughing, inside or anywhere else.

" **PLEPFEAGLE!"** -Cyclonus

" **GLOG-FLIFFER! DO-DO-DO-DO-BUT!'** -Prowl

A huge laugh from Venture, Miler, and Prime was quickly stifled by a ferocious glance from Prowl. Prowl gritted his denta and leaned into the task. He had a small fragment of someone in his servo so he filled it with sand and threw it at Cyclonus. That doll grabbed a fragment and the two of them commenced to bury each other.

" **PLANG! PLANG! PLANG!"** -Prowl

"Is that anything like 'flang-flang' which Cliff always says just before he dies?" Roadbuster asked to be ornery.

 **"FRAG YOU, ROADIE! I COULD BEAT THE SLAG OUT OF CYCLONUS!"** -Cliff who was standing beside a tense but adoring Buzz Saw.

" **LIKE NEVER!"** Roadie said with a grin.

"Is Roadie on our shit list now, Cliffie?" Buzz asked solicitously as he bent down closer to speak softly to Cliffjumper.

"Fragging right, Buzz," Cliff said with a tone of satisfaction in his voice.

Laughter was stifled for the sweet sensibilities of Buzz, someone that was well liked by everyone who ever met him and here was no difference. It was damned sweet how he put up with the rat fragger he was gone over. It was true love when someone kept your shit list for you.

" **PLIF!"** -Prowl

" **FONGU!"** -Cyclonus

" **CLACKA-CLACKA-PFULFT!"** -Prowl who had a nice mound of dirt piled up over Cyclonus's slightly melted and now extremely pigeon-toed feet. He was also getting a bit tired of this and the intense abuse his little blabber mouth was drawing his way with his infernal slag. He had to put Cyclonus away.

Somehow.

Cyclonus turned to grip a bar, a small piece of steel. He turned as swiftly as he could and shoved it forward to impale Prowl. However, being all fragged up, he couldn't. He instead unscrewed his upper body from the lower and it fell off. His lower half stood upright while his upper body was on the ground flapping like a drowning bird.

An unholy cackle was heard from Prowl as his little babbler picked up the steel. He raised it over his helm to smash his foe, then fell over backward. Devcon who was watching nearby rose and ambled over along with Hercy, the twins, and Kup. They looked at the pair on the ground, then without a qualm, brought their guns up and put both out of their misery.

It was intensely quiet.

Then they pointed at each other and began to shoot. It was intense and incredible, the fire that was shot and the accuracy of the hits. Hercy went down immediately but kept shooting because he was Hercy. Kup spun by hits kept spinning. It gave Devcon more sides to shoot. He blew up and shattered what was left of Prowl by doing so. Dev who took two hits turned and ran for a titan digit nearby, crouching as he did.

The twins who were part of the fun were blown off their peds by Dev and Hercy shooting both of them at the same time. Sideswipe was gone for good but Sunstreaker wasn't. He was enraged, struggling to stand and then did. He turned slowly, jerkily toward the place Dev was hiding. **"FEUG BOO, SAGGER!"** was the last thing he ever said.

Devcon even by remote control could shoot like a fragger.

Bluestreak who had been blown up at the flag along with Maxi, Gee-Gee, Holi, Lee-Lee, Willa and who knew who else patted both. "I'll mourn ya."

Huge laughter greeted that as everyone took a count.

Two human femmes. Check.

Alor of Iacon yodeling for helicopter evacuation from on top of the crushed tanks holding equally crushed Turbine and Delphi. Ditto.

About five titan and/or dread kids. Check.

Ironhide and Hard Drive in two rattletrap choppers. Check.

Drift digging out what was left of Springer. Check and double check.

A happy little dog dragging pieces parts back to a slightly dented but otherwise healthy med team. You betcha.

If there were more, they were still under slag. It was looking good for Team Tall.

"Atar. What now?" Lumi asked as he stood next to Fireball who was cradling Ironhide's figure gently in his arms.

" **NOW?** We take out Wheeljack," Ironhide said with grim satisfaction.

"Where is his game piece?" Santee asked as he looked around the mutilated field of play.

"Right there," Ironhide said as he pointed directly at Wheeljack.

The look on Wheeljack's face made a lot of slag immediately right.

TBC 8-6-16 **edited 8-10-16**

I hear you, Lackwit. I think Miler will be thinking about this game for a while. I don't go along with the idea that if they had this life, they could come back without glitches somewhere. HUGS!


	231. Chapter 231

The Diego Diaries: Countdown to the End (dd5 231)

-0-There

Wheeljack was feeling the burn. Almost all of his most elaborate plans were done-zo. His warworld had a major flaw. It was blow-up-able to a degree that needed study. Perceptor on the other servo was giving off a vibe of **BWAHAHAHAHAHA** coupled with a matrimonial I Told You So.

Slagger.

Beyond his mad scientist vista lay the ruins of many a hard fought battle. There were few survivors now. They included Xantium who was wounded but unbowed, Tyke who was wounded and probably bowed over, Fireball, Quasar, Genesis, Santee, Lumi, what was left of Ironhide, Alor, Raptor and Hard Drive aboard helicopters, a couple of Seekers who could sorta fly, Drift, Springer, Devcon, Thelma Lennox and Judy Witwicky.

Who knew?

(Snicker-Ed)

"Well, doesn't this look easy," Dev said as he peered into the wreckage at the two humans. Lumi and Fireball who were standing near them glanced at each other. Then they turned toward Dev. "That isn't fair, Mr. Devcon. The humans are too small."

Dev grinned slightly. "Well, maybe it isn't easy."

" **YOU TELL HIM, INFANTS! REMEMBER YOUR FUNCTION!"** Typhoon hollered out with infinite pride. **"GO AHEAD, DEV! I DARE YA!"**

As Typhoon bellowed, three more titanic kids moved to stand around Devcon, towering over him with menace. Dev looked up. "No thanks," he said with a chuckle. **"SPRINGER! DRIFT! ARE YOU OUT OF THE GROUND YET?!"**

" **ALMOST!"** Drift said as he continued to dig.

"Why don't you five go help Springer and Drift? They're your brothers," Dev asked.

They glanced at each other, then Quasar turned to go. He walked carefully over the destruction toward that far away place while Lumi moved to stand in front of the two women. "I'll be here. The rest can go for Wheeljack and I will come if you need me."

They nodded, then glanced at Raptor who appeared to be Generalissimo of the Rag-Tag Survivor Brigade. "Is that okay, Appa?" Lumi asked.

"It's slagging okay. You infants make me proud. The rest of us need to do this," Raptor said as he sent everyone left a message. They nodded, then turned toward Wheeljack including Xantium who even in tiny robot mode shown with an unholy bloodlust. The Wreckers in the crowd gathered near him to be his cheering section. It would be loud and profane.

"I'm on the other side of the line. You can't shoot me in the safe zone," Wheeljack said glancing from one grinning face to the other. **"PRIME!? VINN!? ANYONE!?"**

" **WE'RE ALL JUST GOOD CHAPS, RIGHT, WHEELJACK!?"** Cliffjumper called out with satisfaction. **"ALL JUST GOOD CHAPS!?"**

Huge laughter rang out as forces staggered into place. Some of them were digging in the dirt for unexploded munitions to use and others were moving together to concentrate their personal fire. Perceptor who grinned for a moment stepped away from Wheeljack who glanced at him with a frown. Percy snickered. "One of us has to survive to raise Resolve. I will tell him you went down like a mech."

Everyone else around him including Hu-An who were grinning and humans who were running moved away as well.

" **YOU BETTER NOT RUN, WHEELJACK! COWARDS RUN! AMIRITE!?"** Cliff said with satisfaction as Buzz Saw nodded loyally.

" **EVEN A CLOCK IS RIGHT TWICE A DAY, CLIFF!"** someone shouted. What Cliff said in reply was lost to history. Guns began to fire.

Though they were small, the missiles and munitions the individual bots carried on their little bots and vehicles in the game was commensurate with the kind of bot they were. Seeker missiles were not carried by grounders. The titanic forces carried the kind of missiles and bullets, energy rounds and other weapons that they carried in real life scaled for their size here and as in all the games so far, all of the weapons were live rounds. That's why there were mechs with shielding tech around the edge to protect those watching from the very real harm they represented. If they had fought this battle full sized, the destruction would have been as real as any in life along with all the deaths.

Three guided missiles were launched from three Dread kids coded to strike Wheeljack. Given he was a munitions expert, he knew they would strike. He moved back instinctively as they hit him in the thigh and exploded. **"WHAT THE FRAG!? OW!"**

A cheer went up as more were fired. A feeble pair of Seekers, the last left, flew in to strafe him but he was ready for them. Dropping his console on the ground, he grabbed both. Winding up, he threw them as far as he could after crushing them in his servo to a small degree. Before they flew spiraling very far away, they blew up in the air, raining debris on the ground.

" **DO YOU SURRENDER, 'JACK!?"** El Grandee Generalissimo Raptor shouted out.

 **"NEVER! IS THAT ALL YA GOT!?"** Wheeljack shouted back with rising glee and ardor.

"Nope," Raptor said with a grin. **"AIR MARAUDER WOLF TEAM ONE: THE QUICKENING!, ATTACK!"**

Everyone looked at Raptor with a grin. He was immensely well liked for his sense of humor, good nature, even temper, unwillingness to hold to caste and his genius as a commander. He never commanded a deed he wouldn't do himself and he took immaculate care of those under his command. He was incredibly fun to be around. He grinned back at them.

Two battered overloaded little helicopters flew forward shooting round after round, missile after missile at Wheeljack and even though he was ducking and cursing as most of them landed, some of them to sting, they managed to get past his grasping servos and fly back to base which was where the two human women were hiding.

" **WELL DONE, AIR MARAUDER WOLF TEAM ONE, THE QUICKENING! THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!"** Raptor said to great laughter and applause. The Highlander was a very popular show on-world. He grinned, then nodded to the titans.

They turned back to the game, then began to walk forward as Quasar returned with Drift and Springer aka Half a Dude. He set both down gently beside Devcon, then joined the forces moving on Wheeljack who was heavily engaged in trying to prevent rounds from landing and failing miserably. As he did, Dev turned on Drift and Springer.

Drift and Springer were ready for him and the gun battle was intense and terrible. They managed to destroy each other in almost no time. Sputtering, they fell forward and expired. Laughter greeted that as Smokescreen slipped his arm around Dev's shoulders. "Nice shooting. You almost pulled it off."

" **THAT WAS EPIC, AMMA! YOU GOT BOTH OF THEM! YOU TOOK OUT TWO OF THE BEST WARRIORS IN THE ARMY! THAT WAS **AWESOME!**"** Smokey said as he turned to his grand amma with astonished delight.

"I have pie later," Dev said with a grin.

Smokey stilled. "I'm so there."

Laughter blitzed the moment, then everyone turned to watch the Debacle of Wheeljack jumping around grimacing as he got blitzed from six titanic mechanisms giving him what for without mercy. Perceptor stood to one side with a grin on his face as his bond got slammed to the Pit and back. That's when 'Jack picked up his console and charged. Slamming Xantium in the helm, that little mech exploded as his helm disappeared into his shoulders. Shrapnel barely missed Wheeljack's leg.

Ratchet who had picked up his doll and made his way to where Perceptor stood, set him down. **"DON'T WORRY, 'JACK! IF THEY ACTUALLY REALLY DAMAGE YOU, I'LL PERSONALLY HAVE MY DOLLIE FIX YOU!"**

Huge raucous laughter and much slag from the crowd erupted, especially from the Wreckers along the sidelines who were collecting Zee's pieces parts for souvenirs.

" **FRAG YOU, RATCHET!"** Wheeljack said as he waded in. He kicked Fireball sending him into a long high trajectory over everyone into the remains of the Temple behind. He immediately clambered to get up. The other four who became incensed, especially Lumi, turned back to 'Jack and launched again. It was painful to watch as the big mechanism was peppered by the little ones. Two gunboats flew in and launched more missiles while Hard Drive's little mech dropped a big one on Wheeljack that Santee had helped load about the helicopter. It was unexploded ordinance from a gun emplacement.

Hopping like a jack rabbit on a skillet, Wheeljack began to flail. His arm caught Hard Drive's chopper and that battered vehicle began to fall. **"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! LOOK OUT BELOW!"** he cried as he tried to soft land it. He didn't. It crashed in a fiery conflagration onto the battered bodies of Dev, Drift, and Springer.

"Frag. We're having a Viking funeral," Springer said with a grin.

"We don't have any water," Drift said as he stood by Springer, the two watching with amusement as Hard Drive and Raptor melted to slag at last.

It was silent a moment.

"If you can find tongs, I'll put that whole thing into the Poisoned Lake," Springer said. They both laughed heartily.

" **COME AND GET ME! SLAGGERS! HERE I AM!"** Wheeljack said as everyone took a moment to mourn the lead chopper of Air Marauder Wolf Pack One, the Quickening.

(SNICKER-Ed)

Then they turned as one and brought it. Beware what you wish for, 'Jack.

More ordinance from the gun emplacements found its way to Wheeljack's aft as he danced like a dork to the beat of a different drummer. He waded in and grabbed Lumi. Pulling him apart which was no easy task, he took Lumi's leg and began to beat on the rest of them. Missiles launched, missed, then came back to strike Wheeljack on the ass, their guided systems locked onto him. He bellowed, then in a bigger frenzy kicked, slapped, beat and stomped every titanic kid he could reach. It seemed to take forever, but then it was over. Every single titanic kid was down.

It was silent a moment.

"What the frag, 'Jack," Ratchet said with a grin. "That was sick and twisted but beautiful at the same time."

Wheeljack who was listing glanced at Ratchet. "Thanks, you fragger, you."

Raptor laughed, then the rest did. Typhoon looked at his kids. "You are the best. Well done."

"We lost, Appa," Fireball said solemnly. "Who will protect the humans now?"

"I will," Alor said as her little bot tottered toward the women.

"I can too," a severely glitching Ironhide said as he herky-jerked in a circle near the fallen pieces parts of Quasar. Nearby, unnoticed in the mayhem was the mashed up figure of his helicopter who had taken a hard backslap and had fallen like a rock. Everyone watched as the comical figure of the only surviving Ironhide humped around wheezing like he had a stuck fan belt. He walked into the leg of the titan lying there and began to bump against it, stuck forever in his path.

That was when Dev pulled a small gun and shot him from the sidelines. "There. I come here not to praise Ironhide but to bury him."

 **HUGE** laughter greeted that as Ironhide frowned at Dev. **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

"You owe me, Ironhide. Eventually, your vocal processor would kick in and you would immortalize yourself like Prowl," Dev said.

He grinned. "You have a point. Who's left?"

"Alie and the two humans," Raptor said with a grin.

 **"THE GREAT ALOR OF IACON, BOND OF THE MAGNIFICENT BLACKJACK OF PRAXUS, AMMA OF IRONHIDE THE MANY,"** Blackjack said with no small amount of pride.

That was when Tyke began to move at last.

"Oh, frag. I think I spoke too soon," Blackjack said as everyone turned to Tyke who was working furiously on his controls.

"You might have, Blackjack," he said with a grin. Tyke began to move in a straight line, then with effort turned toward the three who were left, Thelma Lennox, Judy Witwicky and Alor. They were hunkered by a titan limb, the sole survivors of the debacle until now.

: **Mom! Do you need help?** : Will Lennox asked as the soldiers turned to her and Judy.

:Your mother doesn't need help, son: Jonathan Lennox said as he grinned at a starkly terrified Thelma Lennox. :Right, Thel?: he asked.

She looked at him a moment, then nodded. :Okay:

Huge laughter greeted that as the human contingent gathered closer to her and Judy.

 **:FUCK THIS SHIT! BRING IT, TYKE! WE'RE READY FOR YOU!:** -Judy Witwicky

Everyone turned to stare at her. She grinned. :My son was the AllSpark. How can we lose? Have faith, you fair weather friends: She turned to the game and concentrated. :Hang with me, Thelma. We're going to win this thing:

Alor guffawed. **"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"** Then he brought up his guns, aimed for Tyke's optics and fired. The shots took out both. "He's blinded. That is, his bot is. Bend down here, Tyke. Give me a shot."

Titan laughed loudly. "Fat chance as they say." He brought up his own gun, aimed it, then fired. It glitched, hummed loudly and blew him to the Pit. A fireball went up, then he sprayed out. The human women who were behind the titan limb were untouched. Alor who wasn't was obliterated.

It was silent a moment as everyone digested the turn of events. The two women looked at Alor who was staring at the scene with astonishment. **:ALOR! ALOR!:**

Alor looked at them, then laughed. **"FRAG! TYKE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR AFT!"**

"I think I already did, Alie," Titan said as he laughed loudly.

Then it became silent a moment.

" **WHAT THE FRAG?! HUMANS WON THE GAME!? SURELY THERE'S ANOTHER BOT** **SOMEWHERE! LOOK FOR THEM!"** Cliffjumper said as he began to dig through the rubble. They couldn't find one.

:We won, Thelma. You and me. **WE WON!** : Judy Witwicky said as she began to jump up and down. **:WE WON! WE WON THE DAMNED GAME!:**

" **YOU HID FOR MOST OF IT!"** -a sour Cliffjumper feeling the burn

"Strategy, Cliff," Leader-1 said with simmering animosity. "You know … like I tried to tell you."

"Is Lea on our shit list, Cliffie?" Buzz asked with solicitude.

Cliff who was giving Leader-1 the stink optic nodded. "Yeah. He is."

Huge laughter.

" **WHAT'S THE PRIZE FOR WINNING, RATCHET!?"** -half the gathered group

Everyone turned to Ratchet who walked to a box. He pulled out a big object, then walked to the field to place it there. Stepping back, he gave them a dazzling smile. Everyone looked at it, then Judy glanced at Thelma. :He's kidding me. Right?:

Thelma smirked slightly. :I don't think so, Judy:

-0-TBC 8-7-16 **edited 8-10-16**

NOTES:

ESL

commensurate: equal to

'good chaps'- what Wheeljack said to the 'cons in Dark of the Moon before they executed him

"I come not praise Ironhide, but to bury him' -that is part of the speech Brutus has for Julius Caesar in the Shakespeare play

Viking funeral: Vikings buried their leaders on ships which they set sail, then fired on with flaming arrows to set them to blaze. It was their way to send off their honored dead

Who knew? -that line delivered by Sam in the first movie makes me laugh every time. :D


	232. Chapter 232

The Diego Diaries: Who Ya Gonna Call? (dd5 232)

-0-There

"What the hell." Ironhide snickered. "Good one."

Ratchet smiled a dazzling smile. "Thanks. I thought so. Watching 'toons and shows with the kids should pay off in real life."

:How do we kill that thing, Ratchet?: Judy Witwicky asked. Then she was bombarded with suggestions.

"Optimus? Would you do the honors?" Ratchet asked.

Everyone looked at Prime who was grinning. "Must I?"

" **YOU MUST!"** -everyone there

 **:NO, YOU DON'T!:** -Thelma and Judy

Prime snickered as he caught the control tossed by Ratchet. A moment of puttering and the 'thing' was moving.

"What the frag **is** that thing?" Cliffjumper asked as he glanced at Ratchet.

"Why, Cliffie," Ratchet said batting his optical ridges like a coquette. "That's the Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man."

Huge laughter resounded. The children were beside themselves with excitement as the giant marshmallow figure began to walk toward the two humanoid robotic females who were standing next to a giant arm. He didn't seem to be carrying arms but he was huge. "No guns, Ratchet?" Optimus asked with amusement.

"I figured that would be patently unfair," Ratchet said to general agreement.

"Then we better help the femmes," Hercy said as he and Kup began to walk around the side to where the humans were huddled talking all at once to Judy and Thelma. "You humans, back up. Let the femmes breathe or whatever it is you do."

Everyone automatically stepped back. Hercy's command voice was stellar. Hercy knelt down to peer at the two. "What you need to do, femmes, is shoot out his legs and keep moving. If I remember the ads for the movie I saw, that thing is slow and has no weapons."

:Shoot out his legs: Thelma repeated.

"That's right. Have confidence. Everyone on the field including some of the best warriors that ever lived anywhere are down but you aren't. You can win this. Make him chase you and shoot out his legs. Kup and I will advise you. Ignore these other slaggers. We'll do this together," Hercy said as Kup nodded.

:Alright: -Judy and Thelma

" **I'll** help **you** , Optimus," Prowl said as he cast a gimlet optic toward Hercy.

Laughter went up as everyone turned to the little bots on the field. Prime was heading toward them so they turned and ran for the shattered remains of the Maze. Prime followed, his toy mech swaying from side to side as he ambled along, a huge smile on his marshmallow face. Hercy leaned in and whispered to them, so they rushed to the side of the Maze that had exit potential, then turned to wait for Prime. As he got closer, it got quieter.

-0-Earth, Panel

"This is an amazing turn of events," the moderator of the panel said. "Of course, they waited in safe places."

"There is very little area on that game board that's safe," a colonel said who was commenting along with a general and a military historian. "Their tactics met their level of effectiveness against opponents of this magnitude. Now they have to show what they can do. They have great advisers in Commanders Hercy and Kup. It will be interesting to see what those two venerable soldiers advise."

The others nodded.

-0-Mars, battlefield

Prime came forward mildly uncertain what he could do without weapons. But he was sure he wanted to test the strength and resilience of the figure he was controlling. He walked toward them until he was in range. They cut loose and he found out. Big holes ripped into the pillowing that formulated the outer shell of his body. They began to burn, exposing more and more of the inner workings of the tiny mech. Shooting continued and it showed on the mech but it didn't do much harm.

Yet.

The two tiny femmes then ran toward the Poisoned Lake as they appeared to be heading toward the still relatively intact remains of Optimus's own fort.

"We can't let them take your fort," Prowl said with a frown.

Prime laughed. "Let them. I can bury them in rubble."

The two femmes skirted the dangerous lake and the canyon loaded with the smoldering remains of a number of bots or their parts. It was a long haul to the fort but they entered the gate. Its shattered portcullis was in no shape to keep anyone out so they paused their movements as Hercy leaned in again to advise them. Kup bent down to listen, nodding his helm now and again.

It made Prime nervous.

It made everyone nervous.

Will and the others who leaned in to listen too were the most tense. Jonathan Lennox and Ron Witwicky who stood next to their wives were listening as well, patting Hercy from time to time in abject gratitude. They were, after all, playing against the great Optimus Prime.

Nearby watching together intently ...

"Prime will win this."

"How do you know, Quadrus?"

"Because he's the Prime, Genesis."

"He lost the last one."

"That was … that was a mistake. Trust me, Genesis. Our Prime will win."

Standing behind the nine titanic kids, their titanic relatives grinned proudly. The kids had given a good account of themselves and shown their quality, integrity and function to one and all on many worlds. They were proud uncles and grand genitors to say the least. Nearby, with smirks and words of encouragement from Silverbolt and the other Aerialbots along with Astrotrain, Omega and his family watched a marshmallow man hunting two Wonder Women. It was hilarious. What wasn't funny was their own elimination from the game.

"Xantium, next time we all participate and we … let's be taller," Gamma said.

Zee laughed. "I don't have a problem with that. How about all of us including Silverbolt, Astrotrain and the Aerialbots next time? We can fly too."

"Wreck 'N Rule, brother," Gamma said with a grin. He glanced at Xantium. "You **will** teach us how to do this, right? We can practice?"

"That's required," the tough younger member of a fabled family said with a grin.

Gamma grinned. "Heh-heh-heh. Next time then."

Beyond them, others were making plans for the next game. So many and so different would be the applicants and their functions that a bigger more distant game board would have to be constructed, one that didn't default into a kiddie park when it was over. Vinn would become the Master of the Muster for the Autobot City Gamers Association and help construct the simple rules and requirements necessary to Prevent Wheeljack From Being A Fragger in future.

Right now, the Stay Puffed Guy was outside his own fort watching two little femmes manning guns on the ramparts. Prime turned to Prowl. "I thought those were downed."

"They have to be, right? We got ripped one side to the other," Prowl said with a frown. He glanced to others on their team who shrugged. They didn't know either. They would find out now.

Guns fired at Prime. Most of the shots missed at first, then they didn't. Moving slightly as they got the hang of it, the femmes controlled their robotic characters to direct fire on Prime. He took hits, stumbled, then fell back until he was outside the range of the guns.

"This isn't good," Prowl said as thousands of plans formed and reformed in his processor. He was hilarious in his grim focus.

Prime who grinned at Prowl's hilariously serious demeanor over a game (Prowl **DIDN'T LIKE TO LOSE! EVER!** ) moved his bot to pick up huge fragments of things blown up all around. He began to throw them with surprising accuracy. But then, manipulating machinery was what he was all about if you thought about it.

A well-placed boulder knocked Judy off her gun emplacement and she fell to the ground. Getting up, she climbed the crumbling stairs to the top to find another. She did and continued to fire with Thelma who was concentrating on her character's movements with almost comical intensity. The fire was fierce and the return fire from Prime equaled it.

Prime sensing stalemate approaching decided to charge. Moving as fast as the little mechanism could go, he stormed the fort. Reaching it, he kicked the wall and it crumbled. Down the women went. A flurry of shooting and mayhem commenced, then the marshmallow man turned with two squirming femmes in his servos. He had no face left that resembled anything but a mangled bundle of wires and fritzing metallic gears. His optics were hanging down his face on wires and his body had parts in flames. He paused.

"Frag," Hercy said. He arose staring at the debacle, then looked at the femmes. "You did good. Now try and get him to drop ya."

They wiggled and squirmed, beat his servos and kicked. It was no good although the flames were rising higher up his body. They could hope.

"What now?" Prime asked with a grin.

" **THUMBS UP, THEY DIE! THUMBS DOWN, THEY LIVE!"** Cliffjumper said as he thumbed up his decision, the slagger.

Everyone laughed loudly, then the vote was taken. It was very close, then it came down to Buzz Saw to be the tie breaker. He looked around as everyone looked at him. Then he looked down at an expectant Cliffjumper. Thumbs up it was. Cliffjumper howled. **"THAT'S MY BUZZ SAW! THAT'S MY MECH! DID YOU SEE THAT!? HE MADE THE FINAL DECISION!"**

Buzz nearly swooned with delight.

Everyone howled with laughter, then turned to Prime. He looked at the femmes who were grinning up at him. "The public has spoken."

:Fuck the public: Judy Witwicky said with laughter. :Don't make it a lingering death."

Prime chuckled, then turned toward Poisoned Lake. He stopped at the shore, then held up the two botlets. **"ALL HAIL, THELMA AND JUDY!"** Everyone did. Then Prime dropped them in the lake. They boiled prettily, then disappeared into the acid wash. It became calm again.

A maniacal laugh drew everyone's attention to Prowl. **"YOU HUMANS THOUGHT YOU COULD BEST THE GREAT OPTIMUS PRIME!? EVEN IN A RIDICULOUS SUIT LIKE THAT, HE PREVAILS!"**

Prime grinned, then turned his bot to walk forward. He did. Onto an unexploded munition. He blew up into the air, then landed on the lake. He boiled a moment, then disappeared. Everyone stared at it with astonishment, but no one more than Prowl.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** He looked at the others. **"OPTIMUS STILL WON! HE WAS LAST! HE WON!"**

Ratchet laughed loudly, then grinned at Prowl. "That last death was a metaphor of our time I'm thinking. **ALL HAIL, OPTIMUS PRIME!"**

They did. It was then that Wheeljack pulled the last rabbit out of his hat. Tiny fireworks went up all over the game field bursting into flowers and light displays that were intricate and beautiful. In the end, the glyphs for 'Until all are one' formed, then faded away to great acclaim. That the fireworks were as tiny as the bots and only reached five feet off the ground made them even cuter than they were. Even Perceptor applauded Wheeljack who already was plotting his next game.

The slagger.

-0-Earth, studio

"That was hilarious. Did you see Prowl?" the moderator asked as they all laughed loudly together. "Hilarious."

"Instructive. Prime is an amazing individual and all of the soldiers … we know they're amazing professionals from 'Platoon' but it's intriguing to watch them in action here. They took the humans in hand without a qualm. The human and bot community there is very tight. Thelma Lennox and Judy Witwicky are part of the family group and well liked there," a colonel said.

All nodded.

"I would give my left eyeball to be part of that game," a general said.

All nodded again.

-0-There

They began to disperse as the clean up team, a group from Emergency Services who helped set up the board for the lulz came to help take it apart. It would take a number of detox procedures given the number and types of ordinance used along with the toxic lake, toxic body parts and other forensic items to be undertaken. The kids from The Game Place would help them. They were ecstatic over everything and had an appointment to meet up with Wheeljack about a number of items.

Babies and children were retrieved from the child playpen nearby as adults, both players and observers were interviewed by IntraComm for local and out world news organizations. The entire thing had been broadcast and would be edited into a package that would be put on Autobot Nation, their giant website that held all their broadcasts for humans and bots to access for free.

Titanic kids headed off to the restaurant in Iacon where everyone was going for lunch, saving and setting up enough tables for who knew how many coming. Four of those would include Shackle, Lebus, Maelstrom, and Soundwave. As for the flag, the helms were awarded to the femmes. They would join the others on a shelf in the Family Tower along with that of Cliffjumper and the remains of that belonging to Bumblebee. There would be others but they were either too big or too obliterated. It would be an eye-opening collection.

Children from two worlds were gathered up, some of them planning to play together later on that orn. Popping shorties into carry holds and carrying those too big to fit, the groups began to drift away into the city along with the multitudes who had gathered. Walking with Shackle and Lebus, Soundwave followed along. Chromia and Greenlight walked with Maelstrom who was laughing loudly about something or other. He almost looked normal.

It was a big mob that took the subway to Iacon and the post-game celebratory dinner with the players. Hercy and Kup would join them after chatting with the humans who thanked them for their support, advice and all around awesomeness.

-0-On the subway

"Atar, you were great. I liked the little Ironhides," Bos said as he sat on his grandpa's arm. Raptor who held him grinned at Ironhide. "Old Mufbutt fit the barrels of those guns perfectly."

Laughter met that along with very mild ribald commentary due to the presence of children. The subway buzzed along to Iacon where half the train got out. They walked with the Fam toward the tower with the restaurant in the sky, then went up to commandeer most of the restaurant for a post-game celebratory postmortem. Everyone was there including Soundwave, Maelstrom, and Buzz. He would be the apple of Cliff's optics, the mech who 'got' him, the mech who kept his shit list, the 'one'.

Thus far.

-0-At the table

" **HIP-HIP-HOORAY!"**

Thelma Lennox and Judy Witwicky blushed under the loud cheers and goodwill of the entire human community on Mars. 900 individuals were gathered in the Family Tower Habitat to celebrate the weekend thus far. It was topped by the hilarity and spectacular technical display of the game to be followed by a belated Fourth of July camping trip in the Valles which would feature tech that would allow the humans to accompany the bots.

The Fourth of July had passed by around the hoo-ha of the event laden past week but it wasn't forgotten. There would be a Caste Court, then everyone would head for the Valles where it was said that Ratchet had reserved about a square mile of the campground to accommodate everyone. They had discussed the last time any human had bivouacked with a bot outside of battle.

They sat around the lounge sipping beer, eating snacks as the dinner for everyone was bring organized. "We went there and hung out with the bots. They told ghost stories-" Lennox began.

"Ghost stories? The bots believe in ghosts?" a diplomat asked with genuine surprise.

"They do," Epps replied. "They had a lot of experiences too with ghosts. The bots have a … a lot of surprises and they believe everything they say about ghosts. Apparently, there are such things."

"I would have to see it to believe it," Joe Bowers said.

"Be careful what you wish for," Niall Graham replied with a grin.

-0-At the Tower In The Sky Restaurant in Iacon, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in the huge room on the top floor of the three-story restaurant. Lunch and drinks were being ordered and taken by cheerful waiters as they gathered to unwind. Children sat in laps or stood on the table if they were small enough. The older kids excused themselves to go stare at the waterfall water feature that dominated the huge restaurant, the replica of a famous high caste one on Cybertron. As they sat, the disk of the restaurant turned slowly showing the colony in all its far-flung glory.

Orion who was getting into the condiments was brought up short by Ravel who gently chided him for trying to squirt 'mustard' into the 'ketchup'. He grinned at her, then spotted the big kids by the railing nearby, staring downward. **"ADA!"**

"What, loud mouth?" Ratchet asked as he paused his conversation with Blurr about his love life, work life and general overall everything.

"Can I go there to watch? I want to see the water," Orion said with a giant smile.

Everyone in the room paused, then turned toward the little mech. He being the focus of attention split a gut smiling. The family whose optics were twirling sat up straighter. Ironhide leaned forward to stare at him. "Orion."

Orion looked at him. "What?"

"What do you want to do?" Ironhide asked with a fluttering spark.

"I want to see the water," Orion said with perfect speech and a huge smile. He loved when he had adult attention. He was, after all, a baby.

"Why do you want to see the water?" Ironhide asked as the room watched, the silence and amazement deepening.

"I going there to see the thing. I falleded then and went plosh," he said perfectly clearly. "I going down to the plosh and seed the shes there." He pantomimed seeing diners on two other floors as he fell spread eagled downward into the water pool at the bottom. He pantomimed swimming, then pointed at Sunstreaker. "I see Lello. He comed to me, Orion. We swammed. He my she."

Optimus snorted, then laughed. He turned to Orion. "Don't ever change," he said with a grin.

" **YOU MY SHE, OTIS! HE MY SHE!"** Orion said with deep delight as everyone in the room chuckled.

"I'll take him, Ada," Sunspot said walking back to the table. "I won't let him fall in."

"We know, Sunspot. You and your brothers are aces with me," Ratchet said putting the baby on the floor. The others wanted down too and soon there was a group gathered at the railing talking together as they watched the water fall three stories to the pool below.

"That sparkling, Ironhide, is going to kill me," Ratchet said with a grin.

" **THAT IS A HIGH-END OPTIMAL SPARKLING!"** Ironhide said with a big grin.

"Yeah," Jazz said with a chuckle. "All Hail, Toilet Snake."

He barely ducked a mustard bottle.

-0-TBC 8-8-16 **edited 8-17-16**

Happy Birthday, Emajade. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

ESL: ribald, ribaldry: off color, swearing, not fit for polite society, comments and behavior both

Apparently, in the Coliseum when the decision of life or death was to be made, thumbs up meant death them, not life. :D:D:D


	233. Chapter 233

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 233) After the ball is over …

-0-At the Restaurant in the Sky, Iacon, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What's next on the agenda, Ratchet?"

Ratchet paused from watching the children between bites of his new favorite, 'chicken cordon bleu' to glance down the table. "I guess I'm cruise director then."

"Yes." -everyone at the table

Ratchet grinned. "Caste Court is tomorrow, right? Do you have Piro lined up to record?"

Hard Drive nodded. "We do."

"I'm hoping we don't have everything so close together next time," Turbine said. "We had the Festival, the game, the funeral for the Seeker to end the mourning period this afternoon and now camping. Its a lot to do."

Everyone nodded. Ratchet grinned. "This could be the last play time in a while. We are after all facing slag on all sides."

Everyone nodded again.

"I've never gone camping, Ada. What do you do camping?" Fireball asked as he ate his hamburger, Lumi sitting beside him as ever.

"Well, you gather your personal gear and camping kit, then wander off into the wilderness with your family," Ironhide began as everyone settled in for the slag. "You youngin's have to stay with the adults until you get the hang of things. You set up camp, then you wander around."

"Of course, some of you have to earn your merit badges for camping," Turbine said with a grin.

Ironhide blanched and so did Prowl and the twins who had been drafted also by Order of Ada. They grimaced while others grinned.

"I'm assuming that the two of you, Prowler and Ironhide, have a manual by now. Correct?" Ratchet asked as he sipped his beer.

Dark foreboding glances that would have scared anyone else greeted that. **"YES!/NO!?MAYBE!"**

"Good to hear it, I'm sure," Ratchet replied with a gigantic smile.

" **ADA!"**

Everyone glanced at Orion who was standing in front of Appa Hard Drive getting fed from his plate. He noted the attention, then hugged himself with happiness, his smile so big it was sure to unhinge his jaw. **"ADA! WHAT TOOTS!?"**

"It's what your old pa gets every time I bring up the Autobot Scouts," Ratchet replied to huge laughter.

" **SLAG IT, RATCHET! I'M A CHAOS BRINGER! I DON'T GET TOOTS!"** Ironhide said with a grin as he watched Orion dissolve into huge belly laughs.

 **"HA-HA-HA! ATAR SAY TOOTS!"** Orion said as he hugged himself with laughter. He turned to Hard Drive who was grinning at him as he held up a spoonful of potato salad. **"ATAR SAYING TOOTS TO ME, ORION! HA-HA-HA! I SAYED TO HIM, 'TOOTS' AND HE SAYING TO ME, 'TOOTS'!"** He bent over with laughter, then took a header to the floor.

Hard Drive the Unflappable looked positively appalled as the baby sailed downward and disappeared. A spoon went into the air as a servo shot out. It was silent a moment, then Hard Drive raised his arm. Hanging upside down by one leg with a gigantic smile on his cute little face, Orion swayed in his grasp. **"HA! HA! HA! I FALLEDED DOWN! I GO TO BOOM! TOOTS!"** He laughed uproariously.

"I want him. I want Praxus too," Springer said in the quiet that followed. "I also want Prowler, Hero and Sunspot. Then the other three." Drift nodded.

"Are you trying to tell us something, boys?" Ratchet asked as he turned around to impale them with expectant optics.

" **NO!"** -Drift and Springer

Laughter.

Orion was set upright on the table, then he turned to his father who looked intensely relieved. "Appa saveded me, Orion. He saveded me."

"He did. He sorta does that. It's his job," Ironhide said.

"He's spending the night with us, Ironhide. Praxus, Hero and Prowler," Hardie said. "Raptor wants the four older boys. Tough luck to be you."

Ironhide snickered. "Depends on what you consider tough luck."

Laughter, heavily modified innuendo and gagging sounds from Prowl filled the room. Ratchet grinned at Prowl who grinned at him. "Wanna get loaded?"

"You don't think I won't?" Prowl asked with a narrowed optic.

"Actually, I thought I would ask in case you were booked up with I don't know … tatting lessons or something," Ratchet replied.

"There goes our evening," Drift said to Springer who nodded with a grin.

" **I'M COMING TOO!"** Alor said. "Inferno, inform Red Alert we're going on the town tonight."

Laughter. Huge and long. With many asking for itineraries so they can be there for the arrest. It went on like that for some time.

-0-Later that afternoon at the approved time and place ...

They gathered in the lobby of Prime's building, the delegation that would follow him to the Basilica. They would be spending the rest of the festival goofing around but the year long mourning period for the Seeker drone and his creator(s) had to be observed. Children were in holds as the elders insisted in coming alone as well. Older children were in arms as the elders stood around the gathering dignitaries who would represent the power of the state for the drone's honor.

When the Elite Guards had assembled and everyone was ready, Prime messaged the priests at the Temple, Mausoleum and Basilica. They were ready. This would be the equivalent to a Primal funeral with priests being picked up at the three spots holy for this process along the way. Prime nodded to everyone, then stepped out. They followed, pausing to allow the guards to take their places along side of Optimus. It was silent as Prowl carried the image of the drone in a picture frame before him. He followed Optimus rather than a priest because they had other tasks to do to close the mourning period properly. Prowl also officially represented the family of the deceased, which given his circumstances didn't exist otherwise.

It was silent as the crowds on the streets saw them, then bowed as the procession passed by. Most of them joined it, following silently as they walked down Metro Highway #3 to Metro Highway #2. It would be a long walk to the Temple where a delegation of priests were waiting. From buildings, towers and businesses, individuals stepped out to pay their respects. They bowed silently, then joined the procession. It was growing as they moved along, Prime leading the way. Cameras followed him, broadcasting the event live on the IntraComm and forward from there to the MCA for Earth and Cybertronian broadcast.

It was surprisingly quiet as they passed by, heading for the Temple where a delegation stood at the gate. The pass off of the sword would be there and then they would follow with relics to show respect for the sacrifice of the drone that made their renaissance possible. Everyone was grave, reflecting on the moment and what could have been a disaster of monstrous proportions had the drone not followed its programming. There would be no energon. There would be no refuge here. There would only be unmitigated disaster and suffering. They owed their new lives to a single mechanical sparkless drone and the care its manufacturers and programmers gave to it before sending it away.

They reached the Temple, then paused as the priests stepped into the street. Three of them carried the saber, its gigantic size and weight short of the grip of a Prime overly burdensome for the normal individual. They halted in the street which was being monitored by the Day Watch for the exchange. They stood the sword on its tip, then bowed deeply to Prime. "Your sword, First Disciple of Primus," Chevron said, then bowed again.

Prime gripped the sword, then nodded. The priests stepped aside, then Prime continued onward with them falling in behind along with the 15 others who were waiting here to go with Prime. Fifteen other priests waited at the Mausoleum while 23 others stood on the steps at the Basilica along with a growing crowd. Along the way, those going about their business who spotted them or those who came out to be there formed along the route, bowing as Prime and his party passed, then following. It was being broadcast all over the colony.

-0-Metroplex Femme

Scar and his bond sat together watching the proceedings on the television monitor in one of the separation rooms. They were going to be genitors of a son shortly. They sat holding servos, their friends and family gathered around them and into the hallway beyond. He would be a big little boy, a carbon copy of his massive old pa minus the battle wounds. His father would weep like a baby as he held his boy in one arm and his daughter in the other. When they walked out, they would go home and sit together, enjoying the son they wanted for some time.

His name would be Optimus.

-0-Along the highway heading to the Basilica

They had paused at the Mausoleum to receive more priests, those who officiated at funerals and would at this one. They would be ready for anything that Optimus might need or want because sometimes the Pantheon was known to show at such events as this. They would also be the ones who would stay at the Basilica to greet visitors who would come inside after Optimus left to pay their respects.

The traffic was halted including the odd human who was still heading for the Family Tower to join in on an afternoon of hanging out, games, swimming, conversation, beer and food. There were buses of humans as the tours picked up again and they watched as the grave figure of Optimus Prime holding the biggest, heaviest sword they ever saw walked past them followed by the most famous Autobots and a lot of civilians. They snapped their images and chatted together in hushed tones. They knew a funeral procession was passing by. It had been on The Hourly News for some time all day.

-0-At the Basilica

They gathered on the steps to end the year of mourning that traditional funerals included. He would be finally at peace, this sparkless machinery that was the architect of their current possibility. Without the energon he had seeded millions of years ago, found here accidentally even before Gliese 581 g, they wouldn't have had a chance of helping even themselves let alone any of the multitudes that flocked to their shores. This drone and his makers were heroic on a scale they would never know.

Prime crossed the branched intersection the populace were told by the commentary on IntraComm, then took the one that led this way so they waited. Prime would arrive, he would enter, pay homage to the drone, then walk out and speak. It would be at that point, the moment he stepped down, that the period of mourning would be complete. It would be at this point that the family of the deceased would be believed to be on their peds again and not needful of the continuous solicitous care and interest shown to them during this transitional period of adjustment by others. Because the drone had no one, they would come for him and fill that gap.

The sound of thousands of feet walking was astonishing and even more so, the utter silence of the growing multitudes. The Cybertronian display of disapproval or disdain was usually an icy stare delivered in silence. They showed their feelings about any number of things through silence including during serious or grave moments such as this. For the humans, it was an agonizing thing, the lack of emotional response. It was worse than a spanking some of them said and they were glad that their own parents didn't do the deep freeze to show displeasure.

They walked onward passing the Metro Districts who flashed their lights in respect. Two little metro former kids stood side by side watching them walk past. They held each others servos as ever, two fast friends and partners in play, watching as their genitors explained it to them internally. Teatro and Swan would only marginally know what it all meant. Their genitors, overly concerned with their immature and sheltered sparks spared them the gory details. It was just that the Seeker did a good thing and now they were going to thank him.

No, they couldn't go too. They could wave to the crowds as they passed. They did. The crowds waved back.

-0-At the steps of the Basilica

The air was still, almost as if reverent for the moment as well. In the distance, the flash of sunlight on the remarkable Star Saber could be seen glinting in the midst of a great and growing crowd. Closer they came, then individuals could be seen clearly. Prime brought everyone, Seeker and grounder and came in a formal manner with the Guard.

He reached the steps where he began to climb followed by the priests and no one else. The others paused at the foot of the stairs, then gathered to wait. Prime paused by the priests who bowed. One of them gestured to the door. "You may enter with great welcome, First Disciple of Primus."

"Thank you, Lauren," Optimus replied, then he walked forward toward the great open doors and disappeared inside.

-0-TBC 8-9-16 **edited 8-10-16**

I'm glad there are only a couple of bots with wave in their name. LOL! I always flip those two. I will fix it. :D:D:D Thank you for the heads up, guests and everyone. :D:D:D


	234. Chapter 234

The Diego Diaries: Drone (dd5 234)

-0-Inside

It was quiet in the sunlit confines of the massive building as Optimus Prime walked slowly down the main aisle toward the center altar piece. Near it was the sarcophagus of the Seeker drone who by his efforts, programming, and the immaculate work of his creators made life not only possible here, but remarkable. He looked upward at the soaring ceiling held up by flying buttresses and other interior off sets for the massive weight of stone and steel. It was peaceful to be here and to be surrounded by images of his culture and religion, his essence as a Cybertronian male and leader of his people. The Pantheon stared down at him from their plinths, their towering figures seemingly following him to the center. No one else was there but him. Then everyone was.

"I have always admired this building," Prima said as he stood up from a bench on the aisle where he had sat unnoticed by Prime, watching him walk past with the sword that was his. "You bear My sword admirably, brother."

Prime turned to see a number of the Pantheon arise. He bowed. "I ever endeavor to be worthy of its care, Lord Prima."

Solus chuckled. "You struggle to feel worthy, yet you among all of Us have chosen to return and bear the blows of a mortal life to help our people. Truly, Optimus, you must accept your worth."

"He is modest. He always was," Vector said. "A most attractive feature."

"You are here to honor a drone," Micronus said as he floated toward Optimus. "I can understand your decision. Gratitude, expressed or otherwise is one of the most pure and prized attitudes to assume. Giving gratitude is a holy thing."

Solus nodded. "Few enough do. Gratitude is another expression of love."

"I believe so, Lady," Optimus said.

"They gather outside to do an act of gratitude and thereby suffuse the world with more love than there was before," Prima said as he turned to stared down the aisle toward the bright sunlight that streamed inside the huge open doors. "That is good. That is unifying." He turned toward Optimus, then grinned. "We come for your celebrations often, most of Us. That game was most edifying."

Prime grinned. "I enjoy them greatly."

"You are partnered with the humans not by accident, but by intent. There are no coincidences, brother. None," Vector said. "Your fate and theirs, the fate of our peoples are intertwined. Together, you are greater than separate. Nothing is ever as hard or easy as it might seem but all is necessary. We are coming together again and that makes Me happy."

Prima nodded. "It does. You came to Us during the festival on your Matrix journey to find answers. Your questions were simple. You feel the burden and hope for the best answers to make the best decisions possible. You fear to fail. If you believe you will fail, you will. If you believe there is no good in the universe, you will only receive bad. You create the world you live in by the expectations and thoughts that you have. If all is terrible, if all is too hard, if you feel there will never be good and hope, that is what you will receive. The universe will manifest that for you and send it your way. You are what you believe."

"The habits of a lifetime of hard toil are heavy taskmasters," Prime said with a nod.

"Then rewrite your programming. Tell yourself over and over until it becomes belief in your processor that you are more than enough for the tasks at hand, that you are most worthy and that you will prevail. Tell yourself that there is good in this world and that it will be yours. Do it enough times and it will replace the old paradigm in your head that makes you over think forty times for every decision. You are smart, decent and capable. Make your decisions and lead. You have thus far and you will continue. The world you choose is the one they long for. You will succeed." Prima turned to the others. "Tell Me where I am wrong."

"You aren't," Solus said as the others nodded. "You must celebrate the drone and what is possible because of his efforts. Even though he was sparkless, he did what he knew he had to do without deviation of belief or personal angst. See what belief can create?"

Prime nodded, feeling better even as he considered their advice. "Thank you. All of you."

"Thank **you** , brother," Prima said with a grin as they began to fade away. Only Solus remained. She turned to him. "We love you. We are near. Where We can help We will. But the road is yours. Think your world into existence, Optimus. You already have. Until all are one." She faded from view.

He looked at the spot where she stood, then nodded slightly. "Until all are one." He looked at the sarcophagus nearby, then saluted it with the sword. "Thank you," he said quietly, then turned to walk back out.

He came out onto the platform before the enormous silent crowd. Pausing, he raised his sword into the air. Sunlight glinted off the flawless blade, giving Optimus the appearance of a god. He held it high, then lowered it slowly. "We commend our friend and benefactor to the care of our ancestors in the glory of the Matrix. I declare the period of mourning over. All hail our hero!"

" **ALL HAIL THE HERO!"** The voices raised upward, a rolling tide of sound, the it shifted. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

Prime raised his blade and joined in, then lowered it slowly. As he did, the voices finally came to a halt. It was quiet, then Prime turned to the priests. They bowed, then took his sword, carrying it forward into the Basilica again. Joining it were several beautiful images in gem encrusted frames and a number of relics from different shrines around Cybertron. The line of priests entered behind the sword, then Prime nodded to the leadership of the Basilica and Temple as they bowed again. With that, he began to walk down the steps to the street once more. The crowds parted, bowing to Prime as he passed with his staff following.

The image that Prowl had carried was taken in to be placed on the altar piece along with the relics for those who had come to see. Eventually, it would be formed onto a hard metallic disk that would be entered onto the cover of the sarcophagus to show who was inside. His sarcophagus would be covered with glittering 'flowers', carved pieces of pure crystal that were left as tokens. The crowds would be coming to see him for a few orns, then all would return to normal. The honors accorded to him would formally be over but he would be a part of their history forever, an honored part.

The walk back was leisurely as they headed for home and an afternoon that would be (hopefully) event free. Children would be parted out, an evening around town was planned and all was well. Pausing to talk to those who had come along too, they caught up on the local gossip, heard about a couple of new things that needed addressing and traded barbs with old friends. By the time they reached home again, half the fam was dispersed here and there.

Prime stood before the lobby of his home chatting with the Elite Guards. They finally stepped out to spend time with their own families and as they did Prime saw Soundwave across the street watching him. Handing Miracle to Prowl, he stepped out and crossed the highway. Reaching Soundwave, he paused before him. "Soundwave."

"Prime."

"Would you like to come in?" Prime asked, though he didn't know why he did.

Soundwave stared at him almost too long. "Prowl wouldn't like it."

"I would not worry about that."

Soundwave glanced at Prowl, then Prime. "Very well."

They turned together and walked across the street. Ratchet who was doling out infants turned to go inside, then paused as Soundwave and Prime walked past into the building. Ironhide who was getting the plan from the children about what they would do together that night watched them go inside. The titan and dread kids would be going to the 'club', a 'teen' club that was designed to allow kids to come together in a safe manner. There was all kind of games, food, (non alcoholic) drinks, video games, and music provided.

"We're going to have dinner with Ammas and Appa. Uncle Metroplex and Uncle Max are coming over too. Uncle Tyke is supposed to be there with Uncle Acutus. Acutus has his tech refined and wants to try eating food like we do here. It's going to be fun, Atar," Verilus said with a smile. "Then we can meet up in Oz outside the club. Is that okay?"

Ironhide grinned as he looked at the expectant faces of nine kids that were as tall as he was. "You're linked in, right? If anything happens and you get the message to recall, you will. Right?"

They all nodded. "We will," Fireball said with a earnest expression.

"Then I don't see a problem," Ironhide said.

They smiled. "We won't be out all night," Lumi said.

"You better not. They frown on children running around all night," Ironhide said with a grin. Turbine walked up to them. "Who wants to help me cart the four infants and two dogs to my house?"

"We will, Amma. Which other dog are we going to carry there?" Qudrus asked.

"Boo. The little mechanical dog in the game. Sunspot gets to keep him," Turbine said with a grin.

Nearby, four little mechs from Ironhide's house chatted together with three little mechs from Prime's. They were going to spend the night with their Appa Venture and Amma Miler. Appa Tagg and Amma Kestrel would have the twinnies and Kaon. Prime would manage Miracle, Sojourner and Solus himself.

Alor, Ratchet and Prowl were going on the town.

Primus help the town(s).

Ironhide turned in time to see Soundwave and Prime enter the building. Walking to Prowl, he turned to the big mech with the tense wings. "What's Prime doing with Soundwave?"

"He asked him in," Prowl said. "If you hear shooting, you can guarantee it was me," Prowl said as he moved toward the door with Miracle.

Everyone else followed.

-0-Upstairs

Soundwave entered behind Prime, glancing around at the elegant décor and the beautiful views beyond. Prime turned to him. "Would you like a drink?"

Soundwave nodded, then watched as Prime fetched them both a Praxus Black Label beer, something that was almost universally beloved on Cybertron and usually only reserved for high castes. Neither mech had access to the drink for most of their life before the war. Soundwave took his, then sipped it.

"Have a seat," Prime said as they both moved toward the fireplace. As they sat, the door opened and Prowl walked in with his kids. Two little girls clutching dollies hopped in as Prowl carried Miracle. The girls hopped to Prime and smiled up at him. Prime grinned back, caressed their faces and watched as they hippity-hopped back to their rooms to play. Prowl put Miracle down. He ran to his father, got his love, then ran after the girls. He was gone in seconds.

Prowl stared at Prime a moment, then Soundwave. "I'll be in the office," he said, then walked down the same corridor to the family part of the Residence.

It was quiet a moment. "You have a nice life, Prime."

"I choose it, Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded. "Things are progressing well on Cybertron. We are expanding our building program for more housing in the cities. More of them are cleared of rubble and the recycle of that rubble is helping with our industrial output."

Prime nodded. "I know. My compliments," he said. "What about you, Soundwave? How are you doing?"

"I am doing my duty to my planet. Nothing more is expected of me is there? Am I expected to reform and become an Autobot?" he asked as he sipped his beer.

"No. You can do what you like. There will be consequences of course. You took the oath and the oath will enforce your vow if you break it," Prime said. "I want to know where you stand now that we have entered a post war situation?"

"There are those, many, who are still Decepticons and won't give up without a fight," Soundwave said. "You have a lot but there is much more that has to be retaken. Many worlds, many stations and outposts."

Prime nodded. "What about you, Soundwave? Do you intend to have a civilian life or will you remain a soldier? Given that even Cyclonus has taken up a new life, I am interested in your view of the future."

Soundwave shrugged. "I have no plans to become tamed just yet. Megatron will come back."

"I suppose that you will inform me if you hear about that possibility?" Prime asked. "You were, after all, Megatron's most loyal lieutenant."

Soundwave regarded him. "I never underestimated you. Not like he did. I saw you come back too many times from the dead. Literally. But I also have loyalty to my world and bet that the Decepticons would be the best vehicle for Cybertron to flourish. That Megatron would prove less than … able was never a part of the equation. I am doing my duty to the best of my ability. I gave my oath, Prime. I don't intend to break it."

Prime nodded. "Then I suppose I should not expect more. However, if you find out something about Megatron and his son, or their intentions and/or location and do not tell me, I will personally kill you myself, Matrix or no."

Soundwave nodded. "I would expect nothing less. I am loyal to Cybertron and his return, especially with his dreadful son is not in the best interests of the planet. I have more reason to kill both of them than you do. It would do you well to remember that, Prime."

"I remember everything, Soundwave," Prime said.

Soundwave nodded, then rose. "Thank you for the drink. I am due for dinner with friends tonight. I enjoyed the game. I would hope to be involved in future games."

"Playing the game, I have been informed, automatically enrolls you into the Autobot City Gamers Association," Prime said with a grin.

"I am aware that Barricade's cassette is in storage. I have several who are to me as children. I would like to know your position regarding them and their deployment," he asked.

"No cassettes are allowed free that are a danger to anyone. Barricade lost his because Frenzy was unwilling or unable to act peacefully. If you wish to live in the open with your deployers, that is fine with me. If they are dangerous, unwilling to follow the rules and laws or are used by you as spies or agents in any way, not only will the Matrix exact from you what it needs to recreate balance, I believe your cassettes will also be in the line of fire as well. You should bear that in mind."

Soundwave nodded, then handed the bottle to Prime. With a nod, he turned to the door and walked out heading for The Fortress and a space bridge to Iacon. Prime watched him go, then Prowl was back. He leaned against the doorjamb of the hallway. "What did this encounter tell you, Optimus?" he asked.

"I learned that Soundwave has friends," Prime said. He turned to Prowl. "When will you go out?"

"I don't have to go," Prowl said.

"Of course you do," Prime said with a grin. "Where would be the fun in staying home?"

"You tell me when you come to bail me out," Prowl said with a grin. "Will you be alright with the kids?"

"You have to ask?" Prime asked with a grin.

"Yes," Prowl said as they both laughed. Then they walked down the hallway to play with their children.

-0-Down a few floors lower

" **IS THAT ALL YA GOT!?"** -Ratchet standing in the middle of the berth with an unholy light in his optics

"I haven't even begun to show ya," Ironhide said as he flung himself into the air. He tackled Ratchet around the waist and they crashed to their reinforced berth once more.

-0-At Ammas and Appa's House

Nine giant kids stood in line to fill their plates as the potluck at the grand genitor's apartment in Iacon swung into full swing. Fort Max, Metroplex, Metrohex, Titan and Acutus were there to join them, play a new game … poker … and discuss the war game today and their plans in future. It was filled with fun and conversation between kids with a lot in common. It was incredibly fun for them to have friends their own age and maybe make others at the club.

"I heard that Omega wants to be taller in the next game," Tyke said as he sat with a beer. Eating food this way and drinking things with incredible flavors was still amazing to everyone in the room. Clipper who was studying to be a cook had catered the entire affair. Eventually, maybe Thanksgiving, they would try to cook a meal or dish to bring to the big affair that was at Ratchet's house.

"I heard that too. Gamma wants to be taller. Xantium will most likely make it so," Max said. He grinned. "We'll still flatten them."

"Maybe we need a big format game by itself," Metroplex replied. They would discuss that possibility as well.

-0-Venture and Miler

They stood around their grandparents watching as they put together a dinner fit for infants. The three little mechs stood beside them watching as Miler and Venture worked together to make their meal special. They were having breakfast for dinner and would try something called stuffed French toast and fried eggs.

"Amma, we're going to Trypticon when school begins. We have a solar wind project that we want to start there," Rambler said.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you need someone to come along as a helper?" Miler asked.

"I would. If you ask our teacher they will probably say yes," Rambler said. "They're giving us a tour of the forward base on Pluto after we get it organized."

"Then I'm going," Miler said with a smile.

Breakfast for dinner was fantastic.

-0-On a curb outside a tower in the sky

Ratchet stood at the corner with a smirk and an urge to wango tango. As he watched the crowd go by in the gathering evening of Autobot City, a smirking winger materialized beside him. Standing by a door nearby, Springer and Drift watched as Alor joined them.

"Looks like the dream team is here," Springer said.

Drift snickered. "Primus help us all," he said as the three stepped out.

Both of them followed.

-0-TBC 8-10-16 **edited 9-15-16**

GuestF: I love that you persevered through this epic. I've had people write me that they didn't start because its 'too long'. I personally want a long one. :D:D:D Hugs for your note. It was great. -Me :D


	235. Chapter 235

The Diego Diaries: After the ball is over ... (dd5 235)

-0-In a bar in Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It was a small bar, one that catered to 'young urban professionals' as the humans like to call young upwardly mobile people. It was nice, provided a vast selection of all manner of drinks and low music of the 'courting' kind. Ratchet glanced around. "You know, Prowler … the humans like to pretend they're single, go into a bar and meet cute with the bond, then go somewhere and frag like bunnies."

Prowl glanced at Ratchet. "The humans have strange customs."

"I don't know. It might spice up the bond a little bit." Ratchet grinned as he waited for the inevitable.

"First of all, Ratchet … I don't need any help that way with Osimus. We got that covered," he sniffed as he downed his third hardcore high grade. "Osimus and I … we have a thing. Besides … he couldn't come to anywhere around here and not be noticed." He looked at Ratchet smugly. "Osimus is one handsome mech."

Ratchet grinned at Alor who grinned back. "You won't get an argument out of me."

They knocked back a few more, then rose to leave. Wobbling across the room, they exited followed by Springer and Drift who were getting to be deeply amused at the whole procession. It was debatable whether the three even noticed Drift and Springer were here now, a joor into the **BAR HOP OF THE CENTURY** as Ratchet had so demurely put it one bar back. As they left, so did three other soldiers, Wreckers all who were amused by the shenanigans and wanted to be in on the fight and arrest that inevitably seemed to follow.

Especially if it included Sentinel Prime.

-0-Up in the sky somewhere

Ironhide sat with his grandparents who were watching the older boys. Those little guys were building a fort with Appa Raptor in the other room. Turbine and Ironhide were watching a documentary on the First World War, a debacle of monumental and apocalyptic consequences for half the world about a century or more ago. Laughter rang out of the berth room as Raptor enjoyed himself with his grandsons.

"This war was fragged," Ironhide said to his grandfather.

" **War** is fragged. This one was stupidly led on a colossal scale. I have never seen such stupid tactics, such half-witted leadership nor such unquestioning obedience from troops. What a waste," Turbine said.

Laughter drifted out, giggling and chuckles, then a tiny dog ran out woofing as he did. Ironhide and Turbine watched it gallop across the floor, then turn and run back into the playroom, or Appa and Amma's berth room as it was more commonly known. Ironhide grinned. "Love that little dog. Sunspot calls him Mr. Boo."

Turbine grinned. "He's one fine little mech, our Sunspot. The big boys go to school orn after tomorrow, right? I want to be there when they go. Does their height create consequences for them or what? What about Rambler? Will they be anywhere together in classes?"

"From what we've been told, they will be dispersed, at least the three with us. The others are going to be placed in pairs in three different homeroom classes. We're going to be there along with the trine to make sure they have a good start. They won't be the only big kids. There's others, though no one is their height but for the instructors. They're excited but nervous. I think they'll be aces," Ironhide said.

Turbine nodded. "Ready for Caste Court tomorrow?"

"Born ready, Amma," Ironhide said with a grin.

Turbine grinned back, then patted his servo. "That's my perfect little mech."

Laughter drifted out again from the room down the hallway as Turbine and Ironhide watched the futility of the battle of the Argonne Forest. It would be an appalling thing to both.

-0-Around the world of children

They signed together as they told stories, both of the adults sitting on the floor cross-legged as the twinnies showed them how they told things in 'sharing time' at school. Iacon had taken a dollie as the 'talking stick', something each speaker would hold, then pass on to the next when they were finished talking. Kaon had the 'stick' and was both signing and talking about playing in the sandbox at school. "It was cold, Amma," he said to an enraptured Kes and Tagg. "I made a hole, then stood in it. My friends buried my peds." He smiled brilliantly.

Both adults clapped. "Aren't you just the most clever little mech," Kestrel said with a smile. "Isn't he clever, Tagg?"

Tagg who was grinning nodded. "All of them are. Every child in this family is very clever and sweet."

Kaon handed the little dollie to Uraya. She smiled, then turned to the adults. She began to sign a convoluted story about painting something, then putting it on a hook, then eating lunch, then working out three new glyphs in their pre-language program, then dancing and singing classes and how a boy in the class who was sweet on her in the universal dumb ass language of boys dunked her in swimming until the teachers made him stand on the side in time out along with what she had for lunch … again … and then what she did at recess following along with …

Uraya had found her voice.

In her tiny servos.

-0-At an apartment with adoring grand genitors

" **AMMA! I, ORION LOVE YOU!"**

" **AMMA, I, PRAXUS LOVE YOU!"**

Orion and Praxus stood side-by-side as they stared up at their Amma who was cutting fudge from a pan just made for the pleasure of his little babies. He smiled downward. "I, Amma, love you both too."

Hero who was sitting on the counter watching the show smiled. "We all love you and Appa, Amma. You're so nice."

Ravel kissed Hero's little helm, then watched as the others gathered including Prowler. They looked up and smiled broadly at the same time. He chuckled. "You're easy to love." He gave each of them fudge, then wrapped the rest. "I'm giving this to your father tomorrow. He loves fudge."

Hero who held a big piece smiled. "Atar loves fudge. He eats it all the time. We know where all his hiding places are."

" **DON'T TELL ATAR, AMMA!** We sneaked to get some," Praxus said with a smile. "We'll bring you some too. Right?" Praxus looked at everyone who nodded in agreement including Prowler who had no idea what they were talking about. He did love his fudge, though.

Tie who was sitting at the table mending a couple of toys that the boys had broken grinned. Tonight was a good night, he thought.

-0-On the town

"I read that there's over a hundred bars in this colony. That seems low to me," Alor said as they weaved along the train platform to an open car. Stepping in with several other mechs, Springer and Drift, they grabbed hangars and held on as the doors closed and the subway train moved forward. "I think there's more drunks in the colony than that figure allows."

"That's just the public houses," Prowler said with a slight grin. "There's a number of clubs and restaurants that can liquor us all up."

"You should see Raptor's cabinet. He got an actual cabinet to hold his beer and snacks," Alor said with a grin.

"Don't **TALK TO ME** about cabinets for slag. Ironhide has two of them filled with the ugliest, worst food. The kids eat all manner of crap when they sneak into it," Ratchet said with a smirk. "You failed somewhere, Alie. Your son is a goofball."

"Have you really studied Blackjack and Raptor, Ratchet?" Alor asked as they went through a tunnel which was dark for a moment. Then it was light.

"That was close," Prowl said. "For a moment, I thought I was blind."

" **DON'T WORRY, ANYONE! I, RATCHET THE HEALER, RATCHET CALLED BY PRIMUS TO LAY SERVOS ON WILL SAVE YOU!"** Then he gave them a dazzling smile. The full effect was lost when they entered a dark portion of track again.

-0-At a teen club in Oz

They entered, then paused to look around. The Teen Club of Oz, Autobot City Municipality Parks and Recreation was huge. There were five around the colony, each of them designed to allow kids to come to a safe place and have fun. There were adults and security was there but it was very discreet. Most of them were involved in 'bartending' and serving food and snacks.

The room featured areas that held activities or places to sit and lounge. There were games on the big screens featuring last year's season of football, the games of the Rugby Association and movies with lots of action and car chases. Kids were sitting around playing cards, eating, talking in groups and doing what kids did when they had a place to hang. A gaming group had a thing going on where they were playing an online shooter game with kids on Earth. The kids on Earth wouldn't know they were playing alien kids. Security protected their identities.

There were games in the game room, pool which was hugely popular and darts as well. It was bright, filled with attractions and the kids stood in the doorway overwhelmed at the idea of entering, doing fun things and maybe meeting other kids their ages. They walked in and took a table together. Staring around, Lumi leaned into Fireball. "What do we do now?" he asked in a whisper.

Quadrus who was oldest and a bit of an extrovert grinned. "Now, we have fun."

They would.

-0-At a bar in Bern

They stood at the bar and watched as Prowl, Alor and Ratchet laughed and drank. Prowl couldn't hold his booze past a certain point. Alor was better but he was feeling it as well. Ratchet, on the other hand, seemed to be in good shape. Springer who was watching had a theory. :Ada:

Ratchet looked up, then at Springer. :What, handsome stranger?:

:Are you making time with your own son?: Hot Rod asked as he stood at the bar with Smokey and half a dozen others who were along for the ride.

:I could. I think I'm that drunk. Don't tell Ironhide: Ratchet smiled a dazzling smile.

They laughed loudly, adding the odd comment in return.

:Ada, are you doing something to stay sober?: Springer asked.

:You noticed? I'm a walking pharmaceutical lab: Ratchet said with a nod.

:You're no fun anymore then. Is that what you're saying?: Drift asked with a grin.

:You're just noticing?: Ratchet replied with a wink.

Laughter.

Moments later on the street …

"I think I wanna race. Did I ever tell you how fast I am?" Prowl asked as they stood on the corner taking in the night air. "I'm a police vehicle, after all, you know."

"Maybe but I think I'm too drunk to remember," Alor said with a chuckle.

"Let's go to the raceway. I'll show you," Prowl said to the others. He didn't notice that the crowd following along with Springer and Drift had grown by six mechs.

"They're having races tonight," Alor replied.

"Oh. That's too bad. I could show you some speed," Prowl said.

Ratchet snickered. "Come on. There's a restaurant nearby. Let's get something that goes well with booze."

"Capital idea," Prowl said as he listed a bit. They stumbled onward toward a deli that was open all night. They would learn the wonders of lox.

-0-Up in the sky

"Sit still, Solus."

She looked upward as she sat on a table for such things in the wash rack next to their infant's berth rooms. She had just had a 'tubbie' and was now being dried. Her long sensor net that resembled shimmering locks of hair as silver strands of immature sensory extensions were a bit tangled. It was up to her big old dad to manipulate his huge digits to free the tangles without hurting her. It would surprise entire planets how well he managed such a thing.

Miracle and Sojourner watched from another table, wrapped in towels after their own scrubbing. They watched their dad take care of their sister, then Miracle spoke up. "Atar? Where is Ada?"

"Ada is with Uncle Alor and Uncle Ratchet. They went out for a bit and hopefully, all things being equal, they will come home shortly," Optimus replied with a grin.

"Okay," they both said with a nod.

Optimus grinned as he untangled the last strand. Standing his daughter up, he gently patted her down. Looking at her with a critical optic, he nodded. "I do believe you are dry now, Solus. Let me put you down and attend to your siblings."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

Watching outside the senses of everyone there, Onyx and Micronus noted the scene. "I think there's a lot to be said for family," Micronus said.

"There is," Onyx said. "First Primal infants. Those are good little children."

"Solus sometimes goes with them on their school trips," Micronus said. "Right now, I want to see what Prowl, Ratchet, and Alor do." He grinned. "From the sublime to the ridiculous."

"Lead on, brother," Onyx said with a grin. They both faded from that point of existence.

-0-TBC 8-11-16 **edited 8-12-16**


	236. Chapter 236

The Diego Diaries: Doofing (dd5 236)

-0-At a bar in Tetriades, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They had arrived by train at the newest metro-district, one in which the great Verus was cornerstone to seven others. They were sitting in a long rectangular footprint, four on each side facing the others and hosted their residents with the usual metro-former solicitousness. These eight which were Verus as their leader, Attilius, Retriarius, Gambian, Foremost, Tetriades, along with Felicitous and Destruction who both came two orns after the others formed the only rectangular shaped cityscape in the colony. They had absorbed half the last migration and were still shaking down their systems as they formed their main function, housing for The People. They were all deep space vessels, both settling colonies and defending them and because they were, all eight were intensely masculine warrior types.

Their energy was soothing along with the confidence that they exuded by their very existence and they sat four to a side down a wide eight lane highway that split them in two on each side of a broad open space, a roadway that ran south from the Tri-Cities and outward again toward the colony and the Industrial Parks west of them. New roads were bring scheduled to come on line that would reach the Consulate and Earth 2 once things were less harried with the new building and Little Iacon. They were burgeoning city centers with businesses related to those in other cities and some unique to them alone. There were city services, schools and diversions that were new to the titans as well as those who lived there. Bowling, movies and grocery stores were amazing and well attended places.

The establishment they sat in was a typical Cybertronian type with a huge bar where you could sit and drink yourself into oblivion, games both holographic and otherwise along the wall, lots of tables and a huge dance floor with a band playing familiar music. It was beautiful with lots of great lighting, both colored and otherwise and it felt like home. They sat at the bar slugging them back.

"I like this place. I have to bring Fosimosis." Prowl paused. "Colossus. Flossy." He giggled drunkenly. "That tall mech I sleep with."

"We better get a table," Ratchet said as he gripped Prowl and with Alor helping dragged him to a secluded snug that was along a wall near the dance floor. They slid into the booth and relaxed. "Where were we? Oh yes. Flossy."

Prowl giggled. "Did I call him that?"

"You did." -Alor and Ratchet

"He's pretty spectacular, my Osimosis." He giggled. "Osmosis. Halitosis. Did I tell you I sorta like human words in English when I'm drunk?"

"We noticed. Tell us more about Halitosis," Alor asked with a big smile.

"He's the best," Prowl said firmly, then he paused as liquid welled up in his optics. "He's the ***BEST*!"**

"Oh frag. A maudlin drunk," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Do you need a tissue, Prowler?"

"No, thanks anyway," he said leaning back to relax. "My mech is a good mech. He's sorta made things good, you know?"

"We noticed. Do you want the cure before you do anything you might regret, Prowl?" Alor asked as he settled back for the confessional.

"Nope," Prowl said with a giant smile. "I feel great. I don't hold my booze too well if you noticed. I sorta know that but it feels so good to not be inhibited. I like to fight. Did you know that?"

"Actually," Alor said as he glanced at a smirking Ratchet, "I didn't know that. I know you like to yell and kick things around when your plans get fragged. I know that part."

"I do. You see that slagger over there?" Prowl asked as he glanced at Springer sitting at the bar, a drink in servo. He raised it to them in salute and two of them returned it. Prowl's gimlet optics were too twirly at the moment to observe the proprieties. "That slagger over there is the … he's the worst. He's the worst slagger ***ever***."

Ratchet glanced at Springer, then Prowl with a big grin. "You mean my **son** over there?"

"Yep," Prowl said sitting back with a firm expression of disapproval on his handsome face. "That slagger has ruined more plans than almost … almost my Ostimus."

"Ostimus." Alor stifled a chuckle. "Ostimus did tear up a few plans. I remember you trashing your desk more than a few times because of it."

"I did. It felt good. Of course, a good frag would have made a lot of things good, plan or no plan," Prowl said with a grin.

"Oh frag." -Alor and Ratchet

Nearby …

"I think Prowl's talking about you," Drift said as he sat on a bar stool next to Springer. Hercy and Kup who had joined them two bars back were knocking them back but because they were as old as Unicron they held their hooch. "It doesn't look good."

"I wonder if he's going to tell them how I punched his face and he flew across the room. That was fun. I liked it," Springer said with a grin.

Drift grinned back. "I do too but then I was probably still a Decepticon then."

They chatted as the maudlin drunk and his two wing men sat nearby knocking them back.

Around them, the dancing went onward, the sheer uninhibited joy that Cybertronians brought to their wango-tango deeply amusing to watch. A lot of Cybertronian dancing involved bouncing around so they were as entertaining as any other feature in the bar. When Prowl decided to dance, it caught the attention of everyone in the group with Springer immediately turning to watch with anticipation.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Prowler," Ratchet said as Prowl stood.

Prowl smiled. "Dance with me, slagger. You're a good dancer, Ratchet. Let's hoof it for old time's sake."

"What old times?" Ratchet asked as they staggered to the dance floor. Ratchet held Prowl up as they disappeared into the churning mob.

"Oh frag," Springer said with a grin. "This is going to get good." He gripped Drift's arm and headed for the dance floor dragging his partner behind him. They disappeared into the bobbing mob.

"Well, this is interesting," Hercy said with a grin. "I wonder how many fights we're going to have to break up?"

Kup who was sitting next to him nursing the Cybertronian version of 'Old Rustler's Crotch' nodded. "I imagine if they get out of that mob without one, we'll be ahead."

Inside the mob ...

Ratchet held Prowl up until he could stand, then stepped back ready to catch him. Prowl was smiling, then he began to move. That is, he stood in one place and vibrated like he had been electrocuted. Ratchet who was caught off guard laughed loudly, then joined Prowl. Ratchet exaggerated it, jerking like he was being shocked with wave after wave of electricity.

Springer and Drift drifted toward them, then paused to watch. Prowl was oblivious to everything but his own internal joy. Ratchet was hopping around like a nut case jerking here and there as he joined Prowl in oblivion. "What the frag?" Springer said as they stood together in the milling mass watching the show. Springer gripped Ratchet's arm. "Ada? Are you nuts or just too drunk to know what a dork you look like?"

Ratchet laughed. "I'm sober as a judge. I'm just keeping Prowler company."

Springer laughed, then watched Prowl a moment. "You might get him somewhere and sober him up. These bars have cameras. This would be a sad sack sight online if someone decided to put it up."

"Oh frag," Ratchet said. "I have no reputation to lose but him? We better go back then. There's only so much that Prowl can stand before he glitches." Ratchet turned to Prowl who was moving slightly this way and that as he was lost to the noise in his helm. Gripping his arm, he tugged Prowl back to the booth. As he did, he looked around for Alor. That big mech was flinging himself around with a couple of grinning youngsters obviously delighted to be dancing with a famous individual like him. "Go get your Amma, boys."

Springer and Drift turned back swimming against the tide and extracted a grinning Alor for the return trip to the booth. They all sat, then turned their attention on Prowl. He was nearly falling down drunk, laughing at Ratchet as he began to drink every single glass on the table dry. "Primus, who would have thought Prowl was such a stand up drunk?"

"He's lucky I'm here or we'd have to carry him out. I sorta hate to sober him up, he's having such a good time wherever he is," Ratchet said with a laugh. "Prowl. You there?"

He looked at Ratchet as he held a half full glass of beer that Alor had started. "Maybe." He laughed then drained the glass. "I love beer. Did you know I love beer?"

"I sorta did. I do remember killing a few cases of Kremzeek with you back in the orn," Ratchet said.

"That's an okay beer. I sorta lean to Praxus Black Label. I'm from Praxus, you know." He smiled. "There's a caste court tomorrow. I have to go."

"Its in your district?" Springer asked.

Prowl nodded. "Some square heads want the System back. Poor little babies. It's never coming back. My Octopus won't allow it."

Springer grinned at Ratchet who grinned back with a shrug. "Don't argue with the Octopus."

Laughter greeted that as bar food began to arrive. "I think this is a good idea," Drift said as he passed it around. He looked at the waiter. :We need watered down drinks or something that tastes like it but isn't high grade. Is that possible?:

The waiter grinned, then nodded. :No problem: He walked away and for the rest of the time they were here, they would get the Cybertronian version of fruit juice.

"Are you all done or are you continuing on this quest?" Springer asked as Hercy, Kup and about ten mechs with them walked over to sit down and enjoy the show. Ratchet smiled at them and they smiled back.

"I think I'm just getting started," Prowl said as he sat back and stretched slightly. "I have Caste Court tomorrow."

"How's that going to go?" Drift asked.

"Given that they can't just demand the System back into life, I'm thinking they're going to bitch about their current accommodations and the career paths that are open to them," Alor said.

"What does that mean?" a young mech asked, one who hung out with one of the Wreckers in the group for the lulz.

"It means he's not happy being in prison and not having his choice of jobs no matter if they have someone in them already or not," Ratchet said as he glanced at Alor. Alor nodded in agreement.

"Frag that," the kid said as Lon and Bezel, his now bond walked over to join them. They sat.

"What's going on?" Lon asked.

"There's a Caste Court tomorrow. Some slaggers think they deserve whatever they want just because," Drift replied with a grin.

"I know. We have to go. They come from our city-state," Lon said as Bezel nodded.

"This should be good," Bezel said with a grin.

"Both of you are high caste," Springer said to the two good natured kids who he liked a great deal.

"Were. That's the operative word," Bezel said. Bezel was the son of Burris and among them the most well assimilated member of that refugee group. But then, he had been rebellious against the system his whole life. Some were.

Prowl for instance. The high castes there would be amazed to know that.

"Come early," Prowl said. "Are you going to speak?"

"I think so," Lon said. "I think Burnoff and his family will be there too. The more, the merrier."

"I intend to speak as well. No slagger is going to be giving my mech a hard time ever again," Prowl said darkly.

"Right," Ratchet said. "Time for the antidote." He wifi-ed it to Prowl immediately and the effect was that fast.

Prowl jolted, then sat back. He stared at Ratchet for a moment. "Why did you do that?"

'You were starting to talk about Optimus. Look at your audience," Ratchet replied.

Prowl did. There were nearly a dozen smirking mechs, most of them hardcore warriors who were long time soldiers and Wreckers. He looked at Ratchet. "Point taken."

"Let's go eat breakfast," Ratchet said. "It's that late."

Everyone stood including Alor who listed until Ratchet made that crooked thing straight. With the group in tow, they walked to the door and out, heading for The Diner On The Corner for breakfast.

It would be a jolly group on the underground on the way over.

-0-TBC 8-12-16 **edited 9-26-16**

 **NOTES**

ESL: maudlin (ma-d-lin) someone who is teary and emotional which a lot of drunks can be. :D You don't have to be drunk to be maudlin.

Old Rustler's Crotch was a generic name for homemade or very, very cheap whiskey. It was not a compliment to the drink. :D:D:D

My brother-in-law who is about the best person I know has zero tolerance of booze and actually danced just like Prowl one time when he had a couple of beers and decided it would be fun. He just stood in place and vibrated like he was being electrocuted. It's one of our most cherished memories as a family. LOL!


	237. Chapter 237

The Diego Diaries: Ballin' (dd5 237)

-0-Diner On The Corner

"This tastes good."

"It does. How's the hangover?"

Prowl fixed Ratchet with a cool optic. "What hangover?"

Laughter greeted that. Then Springer grinned at Prowl. "Tell us more about the kicking and screaming side of you. Not everyone is as well versed about that as me."

Laughter greeted that. Prowl sat back fixing Springer with a stern optic. "You and your little band of slaggers fragged up more plans than I can account for."

"We got the job done. Mostly. I would hazard we were successful about 25% of the time in mission objectives," Springer said with a grin knowing full well it was way the slag higher.

"Was it **that** high?" Kup asked with a wink at Ratchet.

"Must be. The three or four rescues you made of me should push that up about 73%." Ratchet grinned. "Improvisation is a good thing."

"Frag that," Prowl said before being buried with scorn and laughter. "Fraggers."

"Tell me about Caste Court. Can I come?" Drift asked to be ornery.

"You can't," Prowl replied. "Count your blessings."

"I think it's going to be fun. After all, Raptor, Blackjack, Ironhide and the General will preside," Hercy said with a grin. 'I'm coming. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"You aren't high caste, Hercy," Roadbuster said.

"No. I'm exempt."

Prowl looked at him. "Are you fragging with us?" he asked.

"Oh, frag no. "I'm exempt. There's a few of us around but not many," Hercy said with a nod.

"What's exempt mean, Abba?" Bezel asked.

"Allow me the honors," Ratchet said as Hercy nodded. He looked at the group at the table. "When the War with Unicron was going, there were no castes. Everyone was as bad off as the others. Those who fought in the war were honored by a grateful nation and from them came the famous battle divisions and groups like the Praxian Elite. They were given honors and those who did exemplary service, who really risked their afts were given what the humans would call a pass. They were made exempt. They could come and go anytime, anywhere for the duration of their lives and nothing that restricted the rest of us applied to them including the caste system that ironically came about after the war. There was nothing too good to do for them, those who saved Cybertron and the rest of us from annihilation. Notice … there are no caste markings on Hercy anywhere to be found."

A couple of dozen optics trained on the elder who sat placid and content with his pie. Springer looked at Prowl who looked surprised and Ratchet who looked amused. "Then this old fossil really fought Unicron."

"Respect, infant. You're in the company of greatness," Kup chided quietly.

They looked at Hercy who continued to eat his pie, then almost as one sat up straighter. Ratchet grinned. "Greatness is not too big a word for this one."

"Let me know when you're done with Ironhide, Ratchet," Hercy said with a wink.

"You're on the future bond list," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I got permission to come as a medic if anyone needs one so I'm coming. Besides, four of the family get to play god."

"Then I guess I have to be there to provide security," Springer suggested.

Then everyone there volunteered to help him. Hercy for his part kept on with his pie.

-0-Home again, home again, jiggity-jig later that morning

Ratchet crept in and flopped on the bed. Ironhide glanced at him. "How did it go? You made it through one venture without jail. Good on you."

Ratchet laughed. "It was fun and informative. Are the big kids home?"

"They are. They had a great time," Ironhide said as Ratchet rolled over to sprawl on his chassis. "What was informative?"

"Did you know that Hercy is caste exempt?"

Pause.

"It makes sense," Ironhide said. "Slagger is as old as the Manganese Mountains."

"Older. By the way, Prowl likes to dance when he's drunk. It looks like he's getting electrocuted." Ironhide chuckled as Ratchet patted his chassis. "He also can't say Optimus."

"What does he say?"

"Everything from Octopus to Halitosis. I think he even called him Flossy once," Ratchet said as they laughed.

"Prime gets cute when he's drunk too. He just sits and smiles and says sweet things," Ironhide said. "I don't know if the Matrix keeps him from jail or not."

"Prowl needs one," Ratchet said. They would chat, then sign out. Morning was coming up fast.

-0-In the clouds

He walked in, then slipped into the berth room. Optimus was off line so Prowl slipped onto the berth. It was a close call. Social media would be the death of (his fun) him yet. Then Prime rolled over and pulled him close. Nothing else mattered any longer.

-0-Morning around the world and the bend

" **ADA! YOU COOKING THIS GOOD! YOU MY GOOD SHE!"**

Ravel laughed as he set more food on the table. The four littlest IvR collaborations were chowing down, getting ready to stay longer because their genitors were in something called Caste Court. Most of the people of Cybertron didn't know about this process, though some did. This was a high tone exercise in exemption from the law but if they knew the truth, this was the absolute most fair court process that existed on Cybertron once things began to change for the worse.

They had The Code which wasn't known outside their caste, one of the few restrictions they held for each other. It was the rules that outlined how to live the Praxian way. Family, raising children to be open minded, treating others fairly with the clear understanding that when you fought for Cybertron, you fought for everyone were held close to the chassis. They heard cases, posed them not only against what the law expected but also against their own common sense and sense of decency. They did so with minimal emotional routines running so that they wouldn't be influenced by family relationships, friendships or how things could impact against you if you were just and fair.

Even Sentinel Prime and those before him didn't call for a court unless it was a lock, the outcome. Even then, if it didn't pass muster, it was overruled and there was no appeal to their rulings. That was why the Praxian Elite Military caste was the highest, most respected and most honored of any group short of the military in general on Cybertron. They were **BELIEVED** to be fair and they were. What the group facing the court shortly believed would happen was anyone's guess but never was a decision rendered by a court ever believed to be unfair or biased by anyone but the losers. Even the general public held the caste in the highest regard. They were after all ready to die for Cybertron and everyone there.

"Amma, will Atar and Ada come home soon?" Prowler asked in surprisingly expert language as he sat chewing on a strip of 'bacon'.

"Soon, infant. Until then, we can play," Tie said as Ravel nodded. "Who would like to ride horses next?"

Everyone would.

-0-Nearby

They dragged out of the sack, then worked themselves shiny in the wash racks. Given they had three, it was a swift process. The three big kids were off to have breakfast 'in a restaurant' with the other titans. They left happily after outlining their orn's plans with the genitors. They were adorable. Ratchet walked back into the living room. "I just got word from Amma Turbine that they let the infants off at the Day Care and will meet at The Cafe in Bern. Piro will leave there a bit early to set things up and work off his nerves."

Ironhide who was shiny as a new penny nodded, then tossed his towel into the basket. "On it," he said as they walked to the door and left.

-0-At The Cafe, Bern, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They began to gather, the formerly highest placed individuals in their entire society. Even Primes had to rise and shift elsewhere if one wanted his seat. Unless it was Sentinel or someone of that ilk, no one ever did. No one ever asked anything of Optimus but permission. They had to bow and even in certain circumstances, though very limited, they had to obey. If Ironhide really wanted to lord it over Prime, he could make the big mech obey his orders about safety if things were what they once were. Ironhide was his bodyguard, personally chosen by Prime and as a Praxian Elite, he could order Prime to miss an event if he thought it was too dangerous. There were Primes in the past who thought they could manipulate the caste but no one ever did nor did one ever abuse their position inside the group. They were raised by The Code and it was effective.

Honor was everything.

"How was the bar hop?" Blackjack asked as they sat. "Alie said you weren't arrested. Why do I feel a faint sense of disappointment in you two?"

"Because, * **Dad** *, you wanted us arrested and we weren't," Ratchet said as he looked at his menu.

" **YOU READ MY PROCESSOR!"** Blackjack said with a guffaw.

"Last time I had to bail you out of jail, you got three orns on a drum head. We also had brawls in court, near executions in the jail and all kinds of slag. You two and Prowl are menaces to the good of the order," Blackjack said with a grin. "I did get to slag a high caste rabble with my former status. It felt really good I will say."

"You looked handsome doing it too," Ratchet said batting his optical ridges coquettishly.

"Are you making time with my mech?" Alor asked with a grin.

"Yep." Ratchet as everyone turned to Ironhide who was giving his order to the waiter.

He grinned. "As long as you keep it in the family."

Huge hoo-ha greeted that as the others gave their orders. Sitting back with grins, they noted a tall good looking mech, slim but strong appearing who entered, then paused in the foyer. Waving him over, they pulled a chair. "Sit, infant. Are you ready for this?" Raptor asked with a grin.

"No, sir," Piro said. "The closer this gets, the more nervous I am."

"Dial down your emotional subroutines. We make our decision at 15%," Hard Drive said. "Don't be nervous. You just have to turn on the recorder and turn it off."

"Good," Piro said with a grin.

Prime and Prowl appeared in the doorway, then made their way over. After a moment of slag, they gave orders and relaxed. Piro was introduced, his family connections discussed and he was made to feel welcome. Food came and they dug in, chatting about most things other than their purpose for the duration. It would come soon enough.

-0-At the jail after a transfer from the prison

Forty-five individuals stood or sat in the holding pens as they waited for transfer to the University. They would be led upward in the freight elevators, something that gave them all a slow burn, then taken to a room where they would wait with their representatives before being brought into the court to join the congregation. Only after all that was accomplished and everyone was there who had or wanted to be, only then would the judges come inside. It would be a formidable sight to see four Praxian Elite warriors, mature mechs and their young recorder walk in with their formidable expressions and soldierly menace.

Rockwell stood with Periodic by the bars. They were tense and uncertain. Hopeful that a caste court would 'understand' their position, they had no other position than prevailing. There was going to be a hearing of their peers, so they had a rock hard certainty about the day. After all, General Hard Drive had laid ambiguity amongst the stones of his duty driven sensibilities when they talked last.

"I'm tense and nervous," Periodic said.

"So am I, but the General made it clear that he's following duty rather than conviction," Rockwell said.

"We shall see."

A door opened as Inferno peered in. "Get ready to move. Anyone who acts up will be dropped where they stand. Any questions?" he asked. Stony silence greeted that, so he stepped back out to get things rolling. Forty-five pairs of optics silently watched for the door to open again.

-0-On the way

They stood on a street corner waiting to go inside. They chatted and guffawed together as around them former high castes continued to fog in. Blackjack, Alor, Ironhide, and Ratchet 're-reviewed' the previous nights rambles, exchanged insults and bided their time, Everyone had to be there before they could enter. Piro had gone on ahead to set up the recorder and work out some nerves he felt about being stared at by the gathering hordes, many of which knew him and agreed to sit in the front row so he would have friendly faces before him.

The room itself was being enlarged by adding three others, all of them huge lecture halls with swivel chair seating in tiers. Everyone would be able to see and hear by just turning their chairs in the direction of the speakers. The dividing walls were being taken out just for this gathering and because it was such a frag fest to create, Ultra Magnus had a new Building Commission agenda item to tackle somehow.

"You made it," Turbine said with a grin. " By the way, everyone is with someone or at the military day care in the Central Labor Hall in case it wasn't mentioned. They're expecting a lot of 'lovies' when we get done."

"Hard detail," Ironhide said with a grin. "What do you need to have us do, Appa? Any last instructions?"

"You know the order of entry. You know I say nothing, but sit and look wise. Raptor and 'Jack question. You look hulking, Ironhide. You haul anyone out who acts up. Turbine and Delphi, they will both sit with us but not be part of the decision because we have a quorum in the panel. I'm going to give them every Praxian Elite in the colony thus far so we can try to kill this slag. You two," he said glancing at Delphi and Turbine, "will be witnesses. We already have the panel. We can add you as witnesses."

They nodded. "I want to watch the show. Don't distract me with a job, Hardie," Delphi said with a grin.

Turbine nodded. "Turbine and I also want to speak in the open section."

Hardie nodded. "Piro is already there. He will signal us when its time. Prime and Prowl along with Venture and Miler will be there. So will everyone else I can think of. A couple of mechs are ill but they're coming, Jaguar and Remote."

"They're just out of the hospital," Ratchet said with a slight frown. "This is **not** the idea of recovery that we demand."

"They're good mechs," Turbine said. "They love Optimus and what he's doing. They were always good mechs. Keep an optic on them, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded. "Done deal."

"I guess we go then," Hardie said as a prisoner transport from the jail drove past. They watched it as the prisoners inside watched them, then it disappeared behind the tower on the freight access road all of the buildings had. "This should be interesting."

"You have a way with words, Atar," Raptor said with a grin. "This is going to be awesome."

They turned together to walk to the door of the tower that held the school district central office and the main campus of the University of Autobot City. They entered and were lost in the crowds who were still coming.

-0-TBC 8-13-16 **edited 9-26-16**


	238. Chapter 238

The Diego Diaries: Caste Court (dd5 238)

-0-Caste Court, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The room seemed to stretch into infinity as it filled up. Four of the lecture halls had been opened and their terraced seating was filling up. Still more came through the doors, down the corridors, and up the elevators. If all the former high castes in the colony came at once, it would be impossible to house them all here. The buzz was low and constant, a hum of bees as they gathered. Nerves and concern were the major takeaways of the group thus far.

Springer and his group from the night before walked in and took places along the walls with both he and Drift near the podium where the panel would sit. Piro was there sitting behind the recording device as he chatted with his bond and one of his four partners in their business. The others being low caste weren't here in any manner other than morale for him as he gathered his guts for this, his first and hopefully last Caste Court.

They came and came along with the members of the Community Committee, even those who weren't high castes. As leaders and representatives of constituent groups, they were required to hear the goings on. If this were Cybertron back in the orn, they would likely be councilors and senators. Since this was Mars, they were a mix of all castes as well as civilians and military. Ultra Magnus appeared with Arcee. The big bruisers like Scar and Bulkhead along with Jetta and Elita came in and sat together, a gathering island of those who had never had a break in their lives along those born with them. Laret and Neo came with Bron-E and Edict, both of them nervous as Bron-E carried a jubilant Fifi in her arms. They sat near the others on the committee, taking seats together as Rad-R and Riff joined them nervously.

They gathered, families, friends, partnerships from the old days and even parts of neighborhoods, coming together or finding each other in the vast space. Mirage was there with a stern expression. Jazz was with him and it seemed as if he dared anyone to speak ill of his partner. Jazz for his part was amused but wary. Some things are hard to shake off.

Prime, Prowl, Venture, Miler with Prima, Perceptor with Resolve followed by Wheeljack entered and sat together down row from the other committee members. The room continued to fill until individuals were standing along the walls, sitting in the aisles and still they came. When it seemed like no one else could come, including some who had to be helped in from infirmities, illness or age-related frailties, the doors closed. Piro stood as instructed by Hard Drive who was watching it all internally on his monitors from the corridor outside.

"May I call this court to order," Piro said. "I am Piro of Praxus, Praxian Elite member of the house of Howitzer and Blitz. I call us together to hear a petition. I am instructed by the court to tell you the rules and deportment that you must hold to if you wish to remain. I am recorder who will keep the record. The court panel consists of the noble family of Hard Drive of Praxus, Master of the Army emeritus, General of the Army as it stands now and highest ranking member of his caste on this planet and perhaps all of the Empire. He will officiate as chief magistrate.

"The judges of note are Master of the Army Emeritus, Raptor of Praxus, General of the Army at present and commander of the famed First Division. With him will be Blackjack, Master of the Army Emeritus, General of the Army at present and commander of the famed First Battalion. They will preside with General Hard Drive. Sergeant-at-Arms will be Commander Ironhide of Praxus, chosen bodyguard of the Prime of Cybertron, Master of the Army at present, Master of Munitions of the Empire, Mars and Cybertron and divisional commander of the Army of Mars. Serving as observers and informational resources will be Turbine of Praxus, Commander of Special Operations for Cybertron and Delphi of Praxus, Commander of Tactics and Special Command for Cybertron, both of whom are part of the Prime's Senior Command staff. As advisers and observers, they have no final vote in the outcome of the petition but can be consulted by the panel for information and other points of the law and rules of the court.

"The process is simple. A petition has been put forward requesting a caste court to decide a case before the civilian courts of our colony. Because it is pertaining to a dispute regarding the System of Exception which by Primal Decree and Martial Law is banished and no more, the petition was granted by the court to settle this issue given its incendiary nature. When the petition was accepted, it gave a time line for this process which is culminating in a hearing today.

"Given the number of former high castes citizens in the colony as it stands now, the membership of the congregation was limited to those directly geographically affected by the actions of the petitioners … the members of the city-state of Iacon and its related areas and industries. Some of you will be from Capital City and other places as primary residence but you were counted in surveys as Iaconians due to your business and other investments of time and resources.

"The petitioners will be brought in and after the court is seated, they will be given such time as necessary for them or their chosen representatives to plead their case. It is asked of you to hold any comments or suggestions during this part of the pleading. When they have presented their case, the court will ask what questions they require. Generals Raptor and Blackjack will question while the presiding judge, General Hard Drive of Praxus listens. He will not ask questions unless it is absolutely necessary. His function is to acquire information and observe, then direct the formulation of the decision which is binding. The only other option for discussion of a settled item is the extremely serious and rare call for a Convocation of the Will. This process is called at the discretion of the Prime and only the Prime and settles only unaddressed discussion or items not settled by the Caste Court decision. It would do everyone well to remember that the decision rendered here is final.

"When the case is made, then the floor will be opened. Anyone in this room and beyond in the back may step up and state their feelings and desires regarding the stated case. You are encouraged. This case affects us all so be brave and state what you feel. When that is over, the panel will make their decision regarding the outcome together through internal discussion. It is suggested that you hold to silence during this time. When they have reached a decision, General Hard Drive will inform everyone what it is. Again, understand, there is no appeal beyond this court. All decisions are final.

"If there are any disturbances, you will be removed from the proceedings. There is security around the room but I am confident that it is not necessary for us to reach a good accord," Piro said. He looked around the room, then nodded. "Commander Springer, please allow the petitioners to assemble."

The door opened near Springer and a long line of individuals began to enter. They looked tense and expectant as they gazed around the vast room. They saw those they knew but none of those individuals spoke to them. They came in and filled up the seats held for them in the front rows. When they had entered and sat, Piro spoke again. "Please rise for the honorable judges to enter."

Everyone did including the prisoners and their counsels. It was silent as could be as the door opened. Turbine and Delphi, both of them shiny as new pennies walked in and stepped down the aisle steps toward the dais beyond. They were immaculate and remarkable in their dignity and beauty. They were incredible soldiers, the two of them and it showed. In fact, the masculine dignity of the Praxian Elite warriors was well known and it had an effect on others that assisted in their efforts on courts. High Castes could be incredible dicks.

They walked to the dais and stood before seats on either end of the row there. They nodded to Piro who bowed slightly to both. Then the other judges entered by seniority and status, the eldest first led by Hard Drive, then the rest by descending age culminating in Ironhide. Hard Drive was immensely dignified, honored and honorable as he led the family in. He was less massive given his older frame but equally deadly in combat. He led the way. Raptor walked in, then down the steps. He was a hilarious extroverted individual who loved fun, his family, his people and his culture. He had served on many a caste court and was beloved by just about anyone who knew him. He fought like a lion, was incredibly tactical and patient but loved who he loved just as hard.

Turbine, his bond was like Delphi, a serious minded individual who was easy going but less outgoing. They were a good match and raised their son to be a hilarious good natured mech. Blackjack followed his father inside and walked quietly behind him. Both of them were ferocious in the way all Praxian Elites were. Their black armor and silver finial embellishments were standard for their design and their armor was the strongest made.

Behind him came the golden boy of the family, their 'perfect little mech', Ironhide. Growing up an army brat, he had been all over the universe with his ammas and appas even as his genitors took him along wherever they went. He was going to have 'all the advantages' too and that meant growing up on ships, stations and the like. He attended school when they taught at the Academy and learned what it meant to be a Cybertronian male. He learned his religion, history, and culture as well as all of the inviolable rules in The Code.

He walked to the dais to stand beside his elders with a dignity that he usually didn't display unless it was necessary. He was affable, gruff, humorous, aggressive, genuine and the absolute apple in the optic of everyone standing on the dais. They turned together to the crowd who stared at them suitably impressed. It was intensely quiet, then Hard Drive nodded to Prime who nodded back. Everyone in the room stood unable to sit until Hard Drive allowed it. He held them a moment to make that point, then sat. After he did, the others did as well.

"You may sit," Piro said. All in the room did but the soldiers around doing guard duty, most of them fascinated low and mid castes. Lon and Bezel were among them helping though they were required to be here anyway. "I would remind you that you must observe the decorum. As spokesman for the court, I open the proceedings." He pressed a button on the recorder, then turned to Hard Drive. Bowing slightly, he nodded. "We wish to know your will, Lord Hard Drive."

"Please begin," Hard Drive said.

Piro nodded, then turned to the petitioners. "Sherrod, the proceedings belong to you." Then he sat.

Sherrod who was very experienced with Caste Courts and could have predicted how this one would go if any of the 45 cared enough to listen. He bowed to the court. "Thank you, Piro. Lord Hard Drive, distinguished and honored members of the court, I am Sherrod who is senior counsel of the group who have petitioned you today. I will present the core of their petition, then they will present their arguments and hoped for relief request.

"Our position … the position of the petitioners is very simple. It is based on the idea of Primal legitimacy after the fall of Cybertron. Once Cybertron fell, the petition stresses that the rule of the Primes was broken. Given that the fall occurred during the Primeship of Optimus Prime, his authority to rule and make decisions is broken as well."

A murmur swept through the crowd. Many shifted uneasily. Optimus looked sphinx-like in his calm quiet demeanor but Prowl was steaming. Venture and Miler looked shocked as did many of the older ones in the group. Sherrod glanced behind him, then turned back to the judges. "We put forward that Optimus Prime is not legally entitled to make decisions for The People. The group petitions that Optimus Prime is forfeit his primeship given that the Empire fell to the enemy during his leadership period. Therefore, the Matrix is forfeit."

It was leaden in the room. Even those who might still harbor tiny feelings about having The System back felt shock that such things could be said about Optimus. Even that small dwindling group of holdouts. Prime, their religion and deeply personally held religious convictions were entwined and to hear this spoken with the intent to make it happen was chilling and shocking to everyone in the room. Even them. The panel itself sat without emotion as they listened, their stern features reflecting nothing of an emotional nature. They had dialed down their emotions as per the rules in The Code and therefore, their rage was stifled before it could begin.

"The Primal Charter speaks to the obligations of the mech who is Prime and the extent of their responsibility to fulfill them. It is postulated by the petition that Optimus Prime has failed, that the fall of the planet and Empire was his fault due to his negligent and incompetent administration and that he should be held responsible for the outcome of his actions. If he had been seriously capable and able, it would have been different and the suffering and loss that all of us have been put through would have not happened."

It was quiet. Deathly quiet.

"The group asserts that Optimus Prime was negligent, incapable, incompetent, disastrous and ruinous for The People and that he has by doing so vacated his authority to be Prime. He should relinquish the Matrix to the Council of Ancients and another mech should become Prime. All of the new rulings against those of the high caste level of citizenship that have been detained or deprived should be vacated. The re-imposition of the System of Exception should be remade immediately. The pool of individuals who should be given the Primeship through the stewardship of the Council of Ancients should include Sentinel Prime who currently is incarcerated in the prison.

"Someone should be held accountable for the catastrophic destruction of our civilization and that individual, the one who was in charge of the Empire at the time of its destruction is Optimus Prime. It is obvious that he was not up to the task, that his abilities were subpar and that he should be held for trial for his actions."

Sherrod looked at the court, his energy field dark with his distress and distaste. He pressed onward anyway. "Lord Hard Drive, we seek the vacating of the office of the Prime and the institution of full martial law in order to re-organize our government to allow the Council of Ancients, the Council of Elders and the Senate to reconstitute itself and institute a new Prime." He bowed, then sat down, staring at the floor with a drawn expression.

Hard Drive sat without comment or movement. Raptor as the next senior nodded to Sherrod. "Who speaks among the petitioners?"

Rockwell stood. "I do, Lord Raptor."

"Very well. Speak," Raptor said with a slightly metallic voice.

He stared at Raptor, then nodded. "Very well. We have spent a lot of time researching the law regarding both the legal supports for our argument and the Primal Charter. It was written so that the Primes would be bound both legally and morally to defend and protect The People in order to provide for the common good and to ensure the continuation of our species. As you all can see, this Prime failed in his duty to do that.

"He did not defeat the enemy, he allowed the AllSpark to be jettisoned from Cybertron, he has held any number of individuals here in prison without prompt trial; the pretext of martial law, modified or not, does not outweigh the desirability of settling the disputes with those imprisoned in a fair and timely fashion. We are aware that Sentinel Prime and others have been held here indefinitely. We had to ask for a caste court petition hearing to get our own situation settled.

"We hold and believe that because of the fall of our world and its empire, the authority of the Prime now has been overthrown as well. The Matrix would have weighed in on Optimus Prime providing him support for his decisions if he had been as deeply in tune with it as a primeship requires but It appears that it didn't. It appears to have abandoned Optimus Prime and thus, has Itself surrendered his right to hold It."

A wave of shock rolled through the group. Rockwell turned to them. "You know it's true. We would be on Cybertron living our lives if we had had the leadership that was required of the moment. The Senate is the rightful ruler. The Council of Ancients needs to retrieve the Matrix and hold It pending the emergence of the rightful leader. Optimus Prime was a placeholder and a poor choice. We have a very expert and gifted Prime in Sentinel, held for years now in the prison of this colony. Give him the Matrix and allow him to lead us forward. With the System back in place, we can sort this mess out and get our people back on track to greatness."

He turned to the judges. "I wish for our petition to be granted based on these issues and the total obliteration of our people, culture and world under the abysmal and appalling maladministration of the inadequate and criminally negligent Optimus Prime. Or shall I say, Orion Pax." With that, he bowed, then sat.

It was fortunate that the judges were working off 15% emotional capacity at the time. Raptor nodded back. "Who else among the petitioners would speak for your contentions?"

None of them did. Sherrod and Amil who were there to represent them stared at the floor in clear emotional distress.

"Very well. The congregation is encouraged to speak," Raptor said.

That was when Prowl stood up.

-0- **TBC 8-14-16 edited 9-26-16**


	239. Chapter 239

The Diego Diaries: Court (dd5 239)

I am drawing a chart of everyone and their family members so I can get the babies right. :D This is getting huge. SMOOCHES!

-0-There

Before Prowl could move a ped, another was zeroing in on the speaker's platform. Neo had leaped up and began a beeline to the front. Prime gripped Prowl's arm and that mech reluctantly sat as everyone in the room watched the small beautiful femme reach the front, then bow deeply before the panel. "I wish to speak, Lord Hard Drive."

He nodded without comment, so she turned to the group gathered. It was unnaturally still in the room as everyone digested individually the comments delivered and the remedy requested. For almost everyone there, the System of Exception was a boat that had sailed if not at the moment of the Fall and Exodus, but shortly afterward in the horrors of survival. Even if many present held good memories of their past life on Cybertron and in the Empire during those orns, almost none of them felt that any good would come of bringing the System back. This was the most free, most equal and certainly the happiest place they had ever lived. Just the idea that a caste rebellion wouldn't happen and they be killed in their berths by the ravening mob was enough to convince most that the old way was unjust, unfair and stupid.

It would also have been enough for most of them to hear an argument shorn of the religious blasphemy that had been brought forward in the petition. Primus and his Primes were sacrosanct and to purport such allegations to one was shocking. Even if they had been leveled at Sentinel who most agreed was a terrible Prime, it would have elicited the same reaction. They watched with great unease and some small sense of fear as Neo turned to them.

"I am Neo. I was a member of the Council of Ancients along with Vraz, Gravitas, Templar, Eronus and Kudon. Kudon is gone to the Matrix and the others are priests serving humbling all the people of our colony including a number of humans who seek their wisdom and comfort. You speak of responsibility, Rockwell, in your petition and level charges at Optimus Prime who is the greatest Prime in the history of our people in my opinion," she said as a rumble of agreement passed through the room.

"There are a lot of individuals who bear responsibility for the Fall. You are looking at one of them," she said. "For those of us in charge, we were responsible. The policies of the Senate and the Councils were the reason Cybertron was destroyed. Our people suffered until they couldn't. That is when Megatron was made possible. You might not have noticed that, Rockwell, from your ivory tower. I didn't. I thought I was right, that I was upholding sacred traditions rather than perpetuating war crimes. The seeds of the destruction of Cybertron and the Empire were sown when the System of Exception was made the rule of law and a tiny proportion of the population was given exclusive access to the wealth and opportunity of our people. **WHO MADE THE WEALTH!? WHO WORKED AND SLAVED!? YOU!?** No. None of us did. Our culture and world stood on the broad shoulders of our great people, the masses who did the work and reaped none of the benefit.

"When they liberated Polyhex just recently, they found a district where those who were hurt, couldn't work, had processor damage or other ills were just dumped. They were left there and kept there to live as best they could. There were mentally ill and mortally wounded individuals in there who had no one to care for them and almost nothing to eat. They just rambled alone and unwanted. It wasn't from the time of Megatron and the Fall. That district and others like it all over Cybertron were there all along. Those sparks are called 'empties'. The Decepticons used them for target practice or they would gather them up and smelt them down for metal. We **allowed** that. **The System** made that possible."

She stared at Rockwell who stared back stonily. He couldn't respond to her. He had his say. She looked at the others, then the crowd. "For all of us in charge, we **own** this debacle. Sentinel and the Senate imposed the Clampdown and used the System to purge those who were trouble to their continuation as chief beneficiaries of it. Brave mechs like Orion Pax, Jetta, the movements and all the rest … they were brave and many gave their lives to affect change, real change for everyone. They were guardians of The People in a way no one else ever was or could be because they put their lives on the line to make things better for everyone. **THEY RISKED THEIR LIVES TO MAKE THINGS BETTER FOR EVERYONE! THEY DID ALL THEY COULD AND WHEN THE MATRIX CHOSE OPTIMUS IT DID SO FOR THAT REASON! HE'S NO PLACEKEEPER PRIME! HE'S THE ONE WHO COMES, JUST LIKE THE CHRONICLES FORETELLS!"**

Her words rang out in the room, resonating with the crowd who listened to her silently. The petitioners were restless in their seats. They couldn't speak about anything the congregation might say. She looked at them. "You speak blasphemy about the Matrix. We took care of It during the interregnums between Primes but It has Its own will. **IT CONTAINS THE SPARK OF PRIMUS! NO ONE CAN USE IT AGAINST ITS WILL AND WHEN IT CHOSE OPTIMUS IT DID SO BECAUSE IT RECOGNIZED HIS SPARK AS THE ONE!"**

She turned to the judges who sat unmoved and silent as they watched and listened. Turning back to the group, she looked at the petitioners. "You don't deserve to have special privileges. You have done nothing in your life to earn them. You are a parasite. We rebuke you as a people. Optimus Prime is the best and greatest spark among us. He forgives and builds from strength to strength. Someday Megatron will come and you will beg Optimus Prime on your knees to protect you from his implacable wrath. When he comes, I will be there to fight for our people. I will **fight** and **die** for our people, **ALL OF THEM! EVERY SPARK! EACH ONE IS SACRED! NONE ARE BETTER THAN ANY OTHER! I REBUKE YOU AND YOUR CASTE POISON! I WORK EVERY ORN TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT I HELPED CREATE AND I AM ACCEPTED!** You will not prevail."

She turned toward Optimus and bowed deeply. "I am in your debt, Optimus Prime. I owe you my happiness and a second chance. You may call upon me for whatever you will. I will die in your service and that of our people. Thank you." She bowed again, then stepped down, heading for her seat with tears in her optics.

For a moment there was silence, then Scar stood. "I know I'm not high caste but I want to say something here."

Hard Drive nodded.

Scar made his way through the crush, then stepped up on the platform. He stared at the crowd filled with individuals, some of whom he probably robbed in the past. He shifted uneasily. "I'm Scar. I was a Decepticon before this and I was a slagging good one. I boarded ships and killed everyone there, then took what they had back to our side. I fought Autobots for most of my life and then when we came here I found out that almost everything I believed was a lie. My beef wasn't with the Autobot Army. It was with you.

"You somehow got the idea that you were better than me and I believed that all my life. How could I believe otherwise when it was all I ever heard orn in and out? I had nothing. My genitors died in the mines and I was left orphaned young. I had no one and no one picked up the slack so I became a criminal. That is, I turned to crime to support myself because there was no other path open for me. I was good at it. I probably robbed a few of you here in my time. I also fought you. Every high caste face I punched made me miss my genitors less for a while. It felt like the only justice I would ever get.

"When Megatron happened I joined up. He was against you slaggers and I got to fight. Win-win in my book. I was good at what I did and when I did it, all the bad eased. I was put in the prison when I came here and little by little I saw the truth, that there was equality and all that slag under the rule of Optimus Prime. He could make it happen because the Councils and the Senate weren't there preventing it. I could have a life here and feel a part of something for the first time ever because of that.

"I have a bond who is educated. He loves me. Why, I'm not sure. I have a daughter and now a son. He's so new I feel almost afraid holding him. I named him Optimus. I did that because I, Scar, former Decepticon, former career criminal, former lost boy found someone and something to believe in. I'm still army and go out to do battle for this place and all of us. I always will. I have a family to defend. I have a home and a colony where I'm not only welcomed but valued. I sit on the committee that runs things and my ideas are accepted. I'm not the trash you always told me I was. I never was before but I didn't know that. Now I do.

"The things said about Prime are as wrong headed and untrue as it gets. Megatron was made inevitable because of the System. You put a hammer lock on us and it held a long time. Then it didn't. Look at me."

It was silent as they did.

" **LOOK AT ME! I AM SCAR, FORMER DECEPTICON NOW AUTOBOT COMMANDER! I WORK AS A JOB BOSS ON MAJOR CONSTRUCTION PROJECTS AND I'M STUDYING TO BE AN ENGINEER! I AM A BOND AND A FATHER! I AM A CITIZEN! BUT MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE … I AM A CYBERTRONIAN! YOU DIDN'T GIVE THAT TO ME AND YOU CAN'T TAKE IT AWAY! I ALWAYS WAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE ONE!** There are no degrees of that. You are either Cybertronian or you're not. **I AM! MY CHILDREN WILL GO TO SCHOOL AND BE WHATEVER THEY CHOOSE TO BE!** Anyone who frags with that faces me," he said with a dark tone. **"I AM SCAR! I MATTER! MY CHILDREN MATTER!** Optimus Prime is my leader. Deal." He stepped down and walked back to his seat.

Bulkhead who was with him, this mech who was among his best friends, stood up pausing uncertainly, then walked forward. He stepped up on the platform, nodding to Hard Drive who nodded back. He turned to the group, then clenched his huge fists nervously. "I'm Bulkhead and I work with Scar as a site boss. I have a bond too. He's an engineer, something he could never be before under the System. Consider that, the waste of Tyro's talents. We have kids. Rekker, my son, is going to go to school and he's going to be smarter and better than me. My kids will be whatever they want to be. As for me, I fight to defend everyone. I always had before and I always will.

"When Black Shadow came, everyone ran out to defend. It didn't matter what your caste was. We defend everyone. No one ever thanked us and I doubt they ever will. We died in large numbers for our people and if it ever came to that, we would again. We do that for each other, for our people and for our culture. But we're led by Optimus Prime who earned our loyalty and dedication the old fashioned way … by earning it. I followed him to the ends of the universe. I saw him when he was up and down and in between. You didn't. I only met a few high castes in the army. I guess you couldn't be bothered to do the heavy lifting. We did all the dirty work. We created this colony from our sweat and energon because Prime asked. Frag you if you think **that's** going to change. Optimus Prime is the best Prime I ever knew. If you can't get that, then go to prison and stay there. I will fight you to the floor, slaggers. Just tempt me." He nodded to Hard Drive who nodded back, then stepped down. He walked to Scar and sat down again.

A tiny mech stood, then began to weave his way forward. When he reached the stand, Piro helped him to climb onto it. "Thank you, youngster." He looked at the group before him. "I am Bolt, head librarian of the main library of Iacon and Library Director of the system here. I am also an archivist who had special duties on Cybertron with the governmental bodies. I am old and I have seen them come and go. My first Prime though he's barely a memory was Guardian Prime **.** Then they came one after the other. Some were pretty good but most weren't. Poor Nominus. He didn't even carry a real Matrix. He was shot and then we ended up with Sentinel who probably did it with his friends in the Senate. Sentinel was handsome and big. He could fight like a tiger but he was a terrible Prime. He was egotistical, not very bright overall and selfish. I suppose that he's the perfect blend of awful and incompetent to be a high caste but not to be Prime.

"You carry the spark of Primus in your chest. You have access to the Matrix and when the Festival comes, you are the conduit where The One and Primus Himself get to bless us with Their unending love. Did you notice, those of you my age, that there had never been a blessing from other Primes when Nominus, Nova and Sentinel were Prime? It never happened, then Sentinel banned the Festival as some kind of security risk to cover that embarrassment up. He never felt Primus nor The One. He never did. His primeship was a caretaker because the Matrix was waiting for Optimus, for Orion Pax, the mech who stood up for everyone at great personal risk. The so-called low caste nobody.

"I had to be at the meetings where things were discussed. I had to officiate the record at meetings of the Senate and among the Councils. I was the archival librarian of the official record. I heard and saw it all. They would have killed you, Lord Optimus, if they could have gotten away with it. They wanted to, I assure you. I had made a promise to myself that if they agreed to do that I would tell you but I never had to. It was considered too dangerous to harm you, such was the love and power you had among The People. And still have if I say so myself.

"I am old. I have much to say. I will say it now. You younglings … the petitioners … you're fools. You have no idea of the solidarity of The People around this mech," he said nodding to Optimus. "He is The One Who Comes. I would even venture that he's one of the Pantheon come among us again. He has labored all of his adult life to save us and he has. There was no guarantee that when we landed again on Cybertron that it would work. His charisma, honor and quality made it so. The Pantheon come here. I can feel that old energy around sometimes, especially lately. I don't know if you do but I do. A perk of age I would guess. They speak through Optimus at Festival and other times and we are safe at last. At long last, we are as we should be. We are one." He shook his helm. "You need to suffer some more so that you can gain wisdom. Something tells me you haven't. Just know … if there is a Convocation of the Will, I will administer the record and I **will** speak. Understand that, infants. I have spoken."

Piro helped him down from the platform, then stepped back as mechs and femmes began to line up to speak.

-0-TBC 8-15-16 **edited 9-26-16**


	240. Chapter 240

The Diego Diaries: Testimony (dd5 240)

-0-There

They began to come up and join the line that formed behind the speaker platform. One-by-one, they stepped up, bowed to the panel, then turned to tell their stories, their feelings, and opinions. It was incredible how angry many of them were.

A former banker from Altihex, now a teacher in the District: "When I was small I never saw how the majority lived. I'm sure that most of us can say the same. I went to schools and never questioned the kids my age hanging around, watching me from behind the fences. None of them ever came to join in and I didn't know they would be in trouble if they did. It never occurred to me that they couldn't come and when it was made clear to me, I wasn't offended. It was what it was. Then it all changed. I fled with my family and lost everything. Then it occurred to me that I had everything that mattered. We all got away together.

"It was a steep learning curve, the Diaspora. We had to change or die. The changes are now so much a part of us that I feel offense at the mere suggestion of the System returning. I don't think I could look anyone in the optic if I now did some of the things I did when it was in place. My friends span all the castes and they taught me skills I would never have otherwise, skills that kept all of us alive. I contribute positively and now I teach in the Intermediate school. I always loved art but it wasn't going to be possible beyond a hobby because of caste and family demands until this happened. My caste had was a straight jacket too. Now I teach it to smart kids of all kinds and it makes me as happy as I have ever been. I would oppose the re-institution of the System." He paused, then bowed to Prime. "I apologize for the remarks made to you and about you, Lord Optimus. Someone is deeply and profoundly misinformed."

A famous actor and businessman, now with IntraComm as Director for Productions: "I never thought we would survive running and when we settled there was no use for me without a complete rethink of what I could do and what was necessary. I helped build houses and put in systems. I plumbed buildings. I shingled my own roof. I never knew how to do that before and books, they only tell you so much. The low and mid castes … I hate those words now … there's nothing low or middling about any of them. They taught me so much. I owe my comfort to them and the skills I have now … they're mine. You know? They're real. I oppose the System and apologize as well, Lord Optimus. You saved us. Thank you."

An Amma who is part of the Living History Project in the Museum who holds knowledge of endangered skills: "I was separated in Iacon and lived there my whole life. I was creative and liked to learn things that only a few knew or were on the way out. Most of my teachers were from the other castes. They were generous and kind to me, a gangling kid and I loved them like the mentors and genuine sparks they were. I never told my family how much I liked them and being with them because I think they would have forbade it.

"I am religious, infants," she said staring at the uncomfortable group in the front rows. "What you said about the Matrix, what you said about Optimus Prime is inexcusable. It's blasphemy and it hurt me inside to hear it. I have seen a lot of Primes come and go and none of them are in the league of Optimus. He is brave, incredibly smart, tactical, educated and genuinely good. He is a **genuinely** good mech. He fought for all of us and before he became Prime, he tried to save us from the inevitable. There has never been such a good mech in our government and if they had been more like him, we would never have had this war.

"I joined the Missionaries because I was in Praxus with my brother. I remember throwing myself against the tide of the oppressors and falling. A big mech pulled me up and helped me get away. It was Orion Pax. He saved me from harm at risk to himself. The batons landed on him, not me. I have loved him ever since. When you mock him, you mock the Matrix, the Pantheon and our great god, Primus. You mock me too. I rebuke you for what you said. You are terribly in need of attention."

A young Home Guardsman holding a baby: "I am Sept. This is my son. He was separated here in this peaceful place. He didn't have illnesses and he never knew harm or fear. He's a baby who is part of the peace time that Optimus Prime and the others gave to us. My bond is outside." He paused to message, then waited as the door opened and a young mech tentatively peered inside. "A/C, come up here."

He looked fearful, but stepped inside. Walking through the crowd, the youngling mech joined his bond. Sept handed the baby to him, then turned to the group sulking in the front rows. "A/C was born into a low caste family but nothing about him or them is low. They accepted me even though their lives were awful because of us. We have a baby and a great life. Every time A/C or his family see something I used to take for granted and marvel over it, I want to cry. I feel so much shame sometimes its hard to bear.

"I joined the Home Guard to help defend all of us. That means everyone. When the family needs help I help them with gratitude. All of us are one. No one managed that before Optimus Prime. No one. We were at each others throats and there was no peace. No child goes hungry here. No one is put into ghettos to die when they have no use. We're reclaiming everything. We want a big family. A/C's family is from Stanix. I am happier here than I ever was anywhere else. So is my own family. We are one. We are together. You will never succeed, Rockwell. You will always fail. We follow Optimus Prime. We will never follow anyone else." They stepped down and sat in the audience together.

A femme from the Missionaries holding a small child: "I am Marja. This is my son, Temper. We were part of the high caste life in Praxus until things fell apart. My family belongs to the Primus Peace Mission. They were archivists in the big Shrine there. I was raised religious and I still am. To hear what you had to say to Lord Optimus and what you suggested about the Matrix makes me feel ill. I'm unclear what you think you know but the Matrix seeks balance in all things. If you break your oath to it, balance will be achieved to the degree the Matrix believes is required.

"The Matrix makes its choices and does so with reason, though it might not be clear to us here. It is not manipulated nor can it be persuaded when it feels otherwise. Some in the past have possessed it but they gave it up when what they expected didn't come to pass. The Matrix changes you for the good. It didn't have to change Orion Pax beyond the few cosmetic changes all Primes undergo. Optimus Prime was always a great mech and always will be.

"Your comments about him being responsible for The Fall are not only wrong, but blasphemy. I rebuke you and your petition. I will not follow you. I follow the First Disciple of Primus, Optimus Prime." She bowed to the panel, then Prime, then stepped down.

That was when Hercy stepped onto the platform.

:Oh slag. Here we go: -Springer to Drift

Drift grinned slightly, then nodded.

"I'm Commander Hercy of the First Division. That is, I was part of the very first division ever constituted in defense of Cybertron. I remember Unicron and I remember the Quintessans. They may seem like bogeymen or myths to you infants but they were very real. I have always served our people and as a consequence, I was declared caste exempt. There may still be a few of us around."

Everyone in the room stared at Hercy with astonishment. First of all, he was **THAT OLD!?** And secondly, caste exemptions seemed the stuff of legend. Apparently, it was all true. They sat up straighter to listen.

"I have seen every Prime from Prima to Optimus. Some of them I respected. Prima … what can you say about him? Few are greater. Optimus is in that league. Sentinel is a big ego and little else. The slagger can fight but he's no public administrator. He never had good mechs around him. When they arose in his pack, he cut them out. No one could stand taller than him. Ever. Nominus was a slagger and crook, Nova was a criminal. Guardian was the last one I can remember that I had a good word for until Optimus.

"I've seen it all. I remember when it was a society of consumer goods and military hardware. We slaved for a slagger. The Quintessans … if you wanna talk about slaggers, speak about them. We got rid of them and built our society. Then we forgot. All of us **together** got rid of the enemy. When we divided up again, we made Megatron possible. It might have taken a long time but he was inevitable. You slaggers want to blame someone for The Fall and the rest, find a mirror.

"I can speak with authority on the Primes because I served every one of them in the army. Only Prima is in Prime's league. Optimus Prime is the greatest leader of our people that ever was. No one touches him. For you to blame him for what you and your sorry aft caste members did is a slagging lie. I can stand here all day and tell you what happened back in the orn that made this possible. But I can only tell you there was one mech who was tough enough, smart enough and decent enough to end the war and save all of us … Optimus Prime.

"The Pantheon comes through him to cheer us up. I never saw anyone but Prima, Guardian and Optimus Prime give the blessings at the Festival the way they should be done and have Primus and The One weigh in like They do through the Matrix. Tell me where you saw it happen with Sentinel or the others. Only Guardian, Optimus and Prima did that the way it was supposed to go. I would think that should give some of you a clue who was the placeholder and who was Primus-Blessed. There was a reason that Nova, Nominus, Sentinel and the others didn't officiate from the Temple. The Matrix wasn't talking to them.

"The blessings came from the Temple world wide even though Sentinel and the others weren't there to give it. Did you ever wonder about that? Did you wonder why Sentinel ended the Festival? He wasn't part of the partnership with the Matrix and Primus because **HE** was the placeholder. You need to apologize to Optimus. That youngster is the real deal. So frag the lot of you." He turned to step down, then looked back at them. "For the eons that some of us have been protecting your worthless hides, you're welcome."

Miler had made his way forward and was next, stepping back as Hercy stepped down. Rising up on the platform, Prima in his arms, Miler looked at the group. "I am Miler of Praxus and ada of Prowl, bond of the Prime of Cybertron, Mars and the Empire, Optimus. There are few things that make me prouder than saying that. I wish you could know him and understand the effort, love and attention he gives to every part of his great burden.

"I am religious. My practice and that of my bond and son is rather demanding. We appreciate what it means to be around the Prime and the Matrix within the context of our beliefs. There is a part of Optimus Prime that is holy and we honor that. There is also the part of him that is warm, wonderful and the soul of kindness. We get both. We are so lucky and happy. We, all of us, could still be running at the mercy of everything and everyone but we aren't. We're here living equally and well. My baby here, Prima, will go to school with his relatives and all will benefit from that.

"I'm so angry that you would blaspheme the Prime. You don't know him or what he and the rest of us have done to make this place happen. He retook Cybertron without a shot fired. Go to jail and stay there," Miler said with anger. "If you can't be with us according to our creed, then stay there." He stepped down and walked with emotion back to Venture.

Rainmaker stepped up, walking through the crowd. Everyone waiting let him ahead as he nodded in appreciation. He stood on the platform, then turned to everyone. "I am Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin. I am the greatest warrior of The People and they obey me without comment or dissent. I have earned that right. So has Optimus Prime. His soldiers and Seekers obey him without comment or dissent because he has earned that trust. He has done so because every spark is as his own to him.

"I, myself give my allegiance to him as a warrior and as a follower of Primus and The One. I gave him my sword because he gave me what your kind never did … respect. I don't follow anyone and never have. I have allied myself to others but never as a subordinate. I have allied myself here in a subordinate manner to Optimus Prime by choice. My people serve under his command by my say so. If he were the mech you contend he is, that would not have happened.

"I wanted to go with the Autobots at the start when war seemed inevitable but Sentinel would not guarantee to us what we craved … equality, respect and the idea that we mattered. Sentinel was Prime and it was a mess. We made our agreements with Megatron before Sentinel was supposedly killed. We were bound in honor to Megatron when my spark yearned to follow Optimus.

"He is a mech of honor, a mech of his word. I respect him like I respect few individuals. I joined my blade with his ensuring that the Seekerkin would be on the side of honor and respect once more. I am … not happy to hear your remarks about this mech. You who have done nothing outside your comfort zone have not earned the right to criticize anyone who has, let alone the greatest fighting Prime in the history of our people. You are nothing to me. You haven't made it clear who you are besides an open servo waiting to be filled. I rebuke you too. Seekerkin rebukes you. We who have borne the battle stand with Prime. You should shut your mouths and practice gratitude. I have spoken," he said, then stepped down to walk back to the wall where the Council of Seeker Elders and Starscream sat.

Bumblebee stepped up next. "I am Bumblebee and a soldier who was raised by Prime and Prowl along with Ironhide and Ratchet. I was an orphan and grew up in the army. Right now, I'm a part of the senior officer corps that serves, trains and runs the army. I love Optimus Prime. He's like a father to me and I'm fragged to hear what you said about him. **I CAME HERE BY MYSELF AS PART OF HIS SQUAD! I FOUND THE ALLSPARK!** We got it back because of the leadership and savvy of Optimus Prime. I know few high castes that are in the army and those who are … they're notable. Prowl, Mirage, they came out of their money and joined in anyway.

"What have **you** done? Where were you when we were searching the universe for the AllSpark? All the endless light years and all that time, we tracked it together. When we got it, we called for you to come to safety. Every advancement we clawed out of the dirt helped us find you faster. Where is your gratitude? I agree with the Elder. You don't have the right to criticize. No one who lives here wants The System back. You better believe that if you don't believe anything else. Frag **you,** " Bumblebee said hotly. With a shrug of his shoulders like any feisty boxer anywhere, he stepped down, his optics fixed on the group sitting silently before him.

First Aid standing against the wall in the back nodded in agreement as Bumblebee walked back to him. More came, old and young, exalted and those who had been functionaries. Then a surprising individual stepped up. He walked onto the platform, then gathered his jagged nerves. "My name is Edict."

For those who knew him, this was a huge shocker. Most of the group knew who Edict was from the past but only a few knew his story now. His kids were sitting together along with Bron-E's pre-bond. They looked shocked and expectant, sending with their optics loving regard to their ada.

"I am Edict and I was … I used to be wealthy and lived in a big apartment. My bond is a very good businessman but then … I don't think high castes had to work very hard to get ahead. When everything is possible, anything can be done. I have three infants who I love and my bond, who I miss, who I love, who I want with me is in the prison."

A gasp went through the room. It was tense as hell. Rung who had come with them nodded to Edict who had asked him if he would help him 'say something. I don't know what but I think I want to say something'.

"My bond doesn't know that things have changed and I didn't either until it was almost too late. My Hobbes, he's a good mech but he's … misguided. I wish I could tell you how good he is and how loving but right now, he's earning back his freedom. He … he doesn't know that things are different and that the old ways are over. We have a chance here, all of us, to make a world that is beautiful and peaceful.

"My boys play football. They're … Rad-R is on the championship Kaon Kavaliers. My Riff is with Praxus. My daughter, Bron-E, is in a pre-bond with a very fine young mech. My son, Sunee is in the hospital with health issues," he said as he frantically parsed meanings to speak that he could live with inside his processor. "Soon, I think he will be home and it all will be better. My sweet Hobbes is learning that things have changed. I wish you would. Your families suffer when you don't do the right thing. I have suffered so much," Edict said as he paused to gather his emotions. "I'm waiting for my Hobbes and Sunee to come home so we can decide what to do about things. I have a good job now. I work at the Sparkling School helping care for babies. I don't think I can do more yet but I will try.

"My sons are in school, the university and doing so well. Bron-E works at the Sparkling School and her pre-bond is a teacher. I am happy for them. I'm looking forward to be happy myself some day. I would hope you think about your families when you do this. You have hurt them, I venture. I want you to know that," Edict said. He paused a moment as if uncertain what to do, then stepped down. Piro squeezed his arm, this person who was an old family friend and made a note to have them over for dinner. Edict walked back and sat with his family who enveloped him with their arms.

Prime felt a dull ache in his spark as he sat watching the parade of witnesses speak. They were outraged for him and he felt their love. The group was stony in their disappointment and shock. Good, he thought. The sooner you learn, the better.

A child stood up on the platform. She looked at the crowd before her. "My name is Dyson. I'm a student in the Youngling Day School and I was a former high caste. At least, my family was. I don't like The System," she said, this small child about the age and maturity of Sunspot. "I like my friends and I won't get to play with them if The System comes back. I like my school. We play and learn things together. How can we be friends if you don't let us play together? I don't like The System. It's mean. Don't let it come back. Thank you." She stepped off and returned to her beaming genitors and elders.

Optimus felt the first smile in the entire day form on his lips as he watched her return to her family.

A rustle nearby caught his attention and he saw Sunspot step from his place by the wall. Someone had let him in and he was here. Ratchet turned, did a double take, then gestured the little mech to come to him. They paused together, then Ratchet pointed to the line that was forward. He walked up and joined it. As he did, a message from Ravel showed up.

:Ratchet, Sunspot called me to come get him. He said he had something to say at this event. I talked to him and he's determined to 'help'. I brought him. If he can't stay, send him out. I'm in the hallway. -Ada:

Ratchet sent an okay to Ravel, then asked him to wait for Sunspot to come back out. It would take a bit before he could climb up and have his say.

More came, had their say, then sat down. Gravitas who was part of the group of priests about midway back was delegated by Vraz, Eronus and Templar to speak for them. He made his way to the podium. Sunspot was right behind him, waiting patiently, seemingly undaunted by the crowd. Gravitas looked at the petitioners, some of whom were relatives, then bowed to the panel and Prime. "I am Gravitas and some of you are my relatives. The others, Vraz, Templar and Eronus have asked me to speak for them about this issue and what it all means to us, especially in our obligation to you.

"When I came here, I was hateful. I was demanding and hateful. I wanted to be first and tried to undermine the Prime. I won't bore you with the details of my transformation but it happened. It was an intense change for me and when it was done, I went to the Temple site and began to dig it out with my bare servos. The others came too. We went to Prime and tried to explain to him how deeply and profoundly sorry we were and how changed it had made us, this ordeal and everyone's patience. I have to tell you, I will never go back.

"I serve The One and Primus, all of our people and our culture. I'm a priest now and so are the others. We know what we did and how we are responsible for terrible things. We are trying now to make up in some small way what we did without a thought. I'm happy at last. I wish you could know how happy I am. I will never support your efforts. I will always love you terribly. I will help you assimilate into the life here as best I can. The life here is wonderful. I beg you to consider how much has changed and how much we need to become what Primus expects us to be, not the smaller thing that we were. You are loved. We are ready to help you, but none of us will support your efforts with this petition.

"I am ashamed of your comments about Prime and about the Matrix. But then, I accept my share of the blame. You heard that from me. You are what I made you. Let me help you find the better path. Remember, no matter what, you are loved." Gravitas bowed, then stepped down. As he did, a little yellow and white Seeker infant from a group so low caste as to almost not have one stepped up with confidence and determination.

-0-TBC 8-16-16 **edited 8-30-16**

Donnie Rose chapter 1 . Aug 15

Question. If the council has the matrix in between Primes and they got it when Sentinel "died." "Who is it lying dead in Sentinel's crypt on Cybertron?" If that is the case a crime has been committed for I don't see someone volunteering on their own free will to be made to look like Sentinel then being beating up and then killed. Who gave the order and were did it come from for the council and his bodyguards and Ratchet and Prowl to not to see the body.

ME: That part of the story was never laid out. Who that is could be anyone or it could be empty. I think that mystery would be Prowl's blow back from this event. :D:D:D They weren't allowed to see him and so it could be anyone or no one. Prowl will be compelled for paybacks to figure that out. :D:D

Guest chapter 238 . Aug 15

Isn't Sentinel high caste as well? Is he supposed to be there as well with the other high castes of the congregation or is he with the prisoners?

ME: Sentinel is high caste but this petition doesn't apply directly to him. He's also in prison so he's not allowed to be part of the congregation of this court. He's been a very, very bad boy. :D

leoness chapter 237 . Aug 14

Super eager to see how this plays out...

ME: So am I. LOL! I love writing this, Miss Kitty, and glad to have all of you along.


	241. Chapter 241

The Diego Diaries: Testify (dd5 241)

-0-There

"Hi. I am Sunspot."

The entire group stared at him, a tiny waif of a Seeker who would have been bodily tossed from the gathering in another time and place. He stood on the platform, slightly smaller than his size for his age due to deprivations and agonies they would never know about. That his wretchedness came about to support their comforts was something that they would instantly understand. He was the lowest of the low among the high castes who nearly to the last person was a grounder. Who with any sense of decency would fly? Even the high caste aerialists had a dim view of their own kind, such were the ingrained prejudices of this group.

"I was in the day care for army younglings and I heard some friends talking about The System. They said if it comes back, we can't play and be friends. I was scared so I came here to talk to you about the System. I was told we could come and say things about it. I don't like this thing. No one I know likes it including my family," he said, then smiled over the top of his datapad, the one where he kept his writing for school and the daily journal that all of them had to keep. "My friends in school are everyone. None of them likes the caste system because we couldn't be friends if it was here. We all want to be friends," he said as he held the pad up, reading carefully the words that had poured from his spark. "My family are all kinds of mechs and femmes. My family is here," he said turning to look up at the six mechs who were as gods to him, who loved him so much his diaries reflected that happenstance, happiness over the pain of the past.

Everyone was silent, graveyard silent as the tiny mech turned back to them. "I don't remember my ada or atars. I remember sitting on my ada's lap and hearing him sing to me. I don't know what happened but one orn they didn't come back. I stayed there at our house on the base a long time, then went to look for them. I got lost and things were hard. I was very scared." He paused a moment, thinking about something no one could dare guess, then with effort returned to his story. "I got to go to the Decepticons because no one would help me. I walked around but no one would stop and help me. I remember going into a place with food because I was hungry but they made me go. They hit me."

It was fortunate that the panel was functioning on 15% emotional capacity because Sunny was speaking about things they hadn't heard before. Ratchet gripped his thighs tightly, the pain helping his agonized spark bear the words Sunny said.

"They said I had to go because I didn't belong there and they hit me. I ran. I cried and cried, I was so hungry but no one helped me. I hid in boxes and things, in alleys. I looked for food in the garbage. I was so afraid. Then the Decepticons found me. I got to eat and do things. I had a place to hide that was warm and there was a blanket. I remember a blanket. I was scared of fighting but I tried my best because they helped me and I wanted to thank them."

It was funereal in the room. Even some of the petitioners had a different affect. Everyone knew that as small as he was here, he would have been tinier and younger then. One sat forward. "Infant … didn't the government find you? There were youth centers," he asked.

Sunspot looked at him, pausing to think. "I didn't know where they were. Was there a place to go to? I asked mechs walking by to help me and no one stopped. I was afraid after a while and hid. No one helped me but the Decepticons."

The petitioner sat back, a stricken look on his face. The enemy was the only one who had time or interest in taking a frightened hungry baby off the streets. He hung his helm, unable to look at the child who continued earnestly.

"I got in fighting. I got shot and stabbed. I wasn't … I don't think I was very good at fighting but I wanted to because they helped me. Flying was really hard but I tried my best. I think I wasn't very good at it then. I didn't know how to navigate and kept flying the wrong way. That's how they shot me. It hurt." He paused, lost in memories. "I remember wiping the energon off with dirt. It sorta stopped the bleeding. I don't really remember," he said with a faint voice. Then he looked at his family behind him who nodded. He turned back to the group.

"My atar is a great warrior and all of the mechs in my family are too. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Springer, Drift, and Elita are my brothers and sister. There are many more too. They are the best soldiers but they say I will never fight again." He looked up over the datapad with an earnest expression. **"I will! I will help our colony and Cybertron!** I know how to fight and I will. **I have!** I will protect the schools if anyone comes there." He looked at his datapad and continued.

"My family is every kind of mech and femme. We are a very big family. **I HAVE TITAN AND DREADNOUGHT BROTHERS!** I didn't know that until a little while ago. My family is big and has high caste, mid-caste, and low caste members. None of them are low to me. They are all high caste because they're nice, they're good at what they do and we love each other.

"I think that if we all loved each other, everyone would be happy. I was never happy until here. I came here from Earth and my family was waiting for me. Ratchet and Ironhide are my genitors and my only brothers then were the twins and Orion. **HE'S SO CUTE! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!** I'm not hungry no more and I'm not afraid of everything like I was. **I HAVE A DOG, SPOT! I LOVE MY DOG! YOU WOULD TOO IF YOU SAW HIM!"** He smiled brilliantly. "I feel great going to school and **WE'RE GOING CAMPING TOMORROW! I GET TO DO A MERIT BADGE FOR THE AUTOBOT SCOUTS AND FOOTBALL STARTS FOR US IN THREE DECAORNS!"** He smiled brilliantly again, then looked at his datapad. "I came here to tell you that we are all one. We learn in the Temple that Primus and The One love all of us equally. There are no castes with them. We made them ourselves. We don't have to have them. I vote no for The System coming back.

"I hope you do the same thing. I want to love everyone and have everyone love me. It's what Primus told us … until all are one. Thank you." He smiled brilliantly and turned to the panel. Walking up, he threw his arms around Ironhide's leg. The big mech leaned down to pat him, then watched as Sunspot walked back through the group to climb into Ratchet's lap. He smiled at everyone around him who smiled wanly back, some of them patting him gently as he sat contentedly, unaware of the impact of his presentation on the congregation.

It was silent a moment, then a femme got up and walked forward. Lady Sela stepped onto the platform, bowed to the panel and Prime, then turned to the group. "I would like to say that if I had tried to speak to the meaning of our creed in a way to move sparks, I could not have succeeded as clearly as Sunspot. We **are** all one. We are **all** the same, though we may look different, bear different markings and frames and hold different points of view. We **all** come from the **same source**. To put artificial constraints on anyone, especially those that favor one group over the majority is blasphemy and a stain on the teachings and honor of Primus and The One. Thank you, Sunspot, for sharing your life with us. We are all responsible for it and we, through me, apologize. I wish I could undo the sorrows of your life but I pledge to you and all others, that I, Sela of Simfur, dedicate my life to making our way forward in keeping with our creed. Until **ALL** are **ONE**."

Voices all over the room answered her as she bowed and walked back to her seat with high caste priests and a strained appearing Alpha Trion. As she did, Prowl arose and walked with great dignity and self-control to the platform. He bowed to the panel, to Prime, then turned his immense personal intensity onto the crowd. Some sat up straighter and some sank a bit lower. Every soldier in the room felt their sphincter tighten. It was the same expression that made Prowl so feared among the dumb ass branch of the ranks.

He stood a moment, then began. "I am Prowl. I have been Second-In-Command of the Autobot Armed Forces through three Primes. I was Chief of Detectives in Praxus prior to that. I was born into the high caste strata and through no effort of my own, had anything and everything that situation could afford. I never liked it, not at all. I got a great education, had opportunities of travel and entertainment but at no time did I ever shed the feeling of shame that seems to be missing in the petitioners."

They shifted, the petitioners, then settled. No one could respond. If there were questions at the end, they could add to and expand their arguments especially in light of the comments of the congregation. It was getting to be difficult but they had no choice.

"I am very aware of the situation regarding the Matrix between Primes. Nominus Prime was assassinated during my tenure. Both Ratchet and I went to view Sentinel's supposed body when he was supposedly murdered but we were disallowed. Now we know why. I am concerned about the faked assassination. I will be pursuing the truth of that matter myself. That aside, I would like to clarify what Lady Sela touched upon. The Matrix is holy. It can't be forced to do anything outside of its nature, which is pure.

"Starscream possessed the Matrix once upon a time and returned it to us," Prowl said glancing at the smirking Seeker sitting by the door at midway. "I do believe it was changing you from the dark side to the light. Is that correct?"

"It was. What a terrible fate for anyone," Starscream purred to muted snickers around the room.

"I don't know where you found the ideas that you have expounded here about who manages the Matrix and how it chooses but I assure you that you are wrong. The Matrix chooses alone by measures that it alone possesses. In all the eons of working with Nova, Nominus, and Sentinel, I never saw them interact with the Matrix, nor the Matrix with them. They never observed the Festival with its blessings, they never created experiences in the Shrines on their festival orns and no one ever heard them say a word about what the Pantheon said to them. Sentinel was so oblivious to the deepest dimensions of the Matrix that he ended the festivals at the shrines and the Temple. He blamed it on civil unrest but it was because the Matrix never spoke to him.

"The Matrix will endure a placeholder but in the end, it was waiting for that one who the Chronicles foretold, the one who would light our darkest hour. That one was Optimus. I have seen three transfers of the Matrix and none of them occurred like it did with Optimus. The entire transformative event never happened to the others. They received it from the Council of Ancients without anything happening to indicate that the Matrix and the Pantheon were happy and synched with them.

"For you to blame the whole debacle of the Fall on Optimus Prime makes me want to slag you all to the Pit. He came at the end of the long process of abuse and corruption that you and the System created. **He** didn't make it happen. **He** tried to **stop** it. He came to the Senate and was abused, arrested and harassed for his attempts to prevent what happened. That is on you, you and the rest who put your personal needs over everyone else.

"If the Pantheon didn't support and assist him, he would have disappeared in the chaos. He not only didn't, he was chosen by the Matrix itself during the last meeting in the Senate. It personally weighed in rising into the air to bond with him. Nominus, Nova, and Sentinel were given the Matrix by the Council with a comment from the Matrix. Is that correct, Neo?" he asked.

Neo nodded. "It was, Prowl. I was there for all three of those transfers and that for Optimus," she said.

Prowl nodded, then looked at the petitioners. "Optimus Prime stemmed the tide that you created long enough to prevent Megatron who was created by your policies from taking the AllSpark into his servos. Consider the catastrophe **that** would have embodied. We spent eons searching for it as well as searching for our people. This colony was his idea and we have worked orn and night to find and bring everyone here. What did you do? Anything? You lived off the efforts of others on Cybertron. I can only imagine your conduct during the Diaspora and now you want to turn it all around here? Why? What is there inherent in you that should allow you to remake the world into something that benefits only you?

"You have a lot of nerve saying what you did about a Prime the quality of Optimus. If there was any chance for us, it lay with him. You blaspheme the AllSpark and show your selfish narcissism before the congregation. You have no clue how the universe has moved onward. I rebuke you too. I rebuke you as a soldier who **SLAVED** for eons to assist and protect our people, retrieve and protect our culture and as the bond of the mech for whom the Chronicles foretold. It is fortunate that there are processes such as this or you would have to deal personally with me. That would not be a good thing for you. I have spoken."

Prowl glared at them, then turned back to the aisle down which he would reach Optimus. He sat and squeezed Prime's arm. They would have a tense and silent conversation offline for a time.

More came including Venture who threatened them with an honor fight if they didn't get a clue, Elita who was a childhood friend of Prime and then Jetta who was as well. He was short and sweet.

"I have known Optimus Prime since he was a sparkling. We were friends our whole lives. It was a miracle that he was there to be Prime. I can't conceive of what would be happening to us without him. He fought Megatron sometimes alone for millions of years. Where were you? Most of you weren't even separated yet. He's the best mech I know. I rebuke you too. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him and our people because he's all that for me. The System is over by Primal Decree and because Optimus Prime **says** so. That ship has **sailed**. Short of exile, you will never see its return. You owe him an apology. I don't expect it but you do. Go to jail and stay there until you grow up. **I** have spoken," Jetta said before he turned to walk back to Elita and Arcee who grinned at him.

Ultra Magnus who was low caste too stood up. "I'm too big to go forward so I will have my say here. I'm not high caste either. I was born and raised with Orion Pax. Somehow you think that's hilarious, his name and his caste. But who did the Matrix choose? If you're so slagging pure, how come it didn't choose a high caste for the new Prime? We were at the breaking point and the Matrix had choices everywhere. It could have picked one of the Senate if it came to that but it didn't. It picked the low caste longshoreman, the best mech I ever met. Slag you if that 'offends' you in some stupid way. Get down on your knee assemblies and thank Primus that someone like Orion Pax was around to take up the task or we wouldn't be here right now. I agree with Jetta. Go to jail until you get a clue. I have spoken as well, slaggers."

It was silent a moment, then Raptor spoke. "The floor is open to more comments. Have your say. Your comments are being held on protected ground. There will be no repercussions for anyone."

It remained silent. It felt exhausted in the room. It would appear that what had to be said was already expressed.

Raptor glanced at Piro who nodded, then rose. "Unless someone speaks up now, the commentary period of the Court is closed. Anyone?" It was silent. "Very well. I declare the commentary portion closed. It is up to the court to determine through internal discussion their ruling. The ruling is final and there is no appeal. If there are any unaddressed issues, the only path forward is a Convocation of the Will. A request for it must be submitted in writing to the Office of the Primes where it will be evaluated for feasibility. For now, I ask that you sit without comment so that a decision by the panel may be made." He bowed to the judges, then sat. It became unearthly still in the rooms.

They sat like a row of Buddhas, the six of the judges, silent and dramatic. They stared ahead into space but their internal comm lines were burning up. Arguments were laid out, evidence was weighed, Ironhide, Turbine, and Delphi were consulted and everyone else waited.

"Ada."

Ratchet looked down at his lap into the red optics of his son. "What?" Ratchet whispered back.

"What now?" Sunspot whispered.

"Atar and the others are working out a decision. We just sit silently and wait," Ratchet replied as he hugged the little mech.

"Alright," Sunspot said as he leaned back into Ratchet's arms. He began to play a puzzle game on his datapad.

It was excruciating waiting for a decision. The tension was already high and continued to grow. The petitioners deducing from the comments that things were not going to go their way sat sullenly. A couple of them sat with emotion. Whether it was from shame or fury, it was hard to say. The clock ticked onward as the panel wrestled with their decision. It wasn't that it was hard. It was that they had the right to impose sentence too. They would.

After what seemed forever, Hard Drive stood. Everyone turned toward him and waited. He was going to give the verdict.

-0-TBC 8-17-16 **edited 8-30-16**

Sunspot represents children here who have the same lives. Victims of war, poverty and indifference, he represents them and speaks for them here. Until all are one is what I hope I live to see. HUGS!

congregation: any group of people who are gathered for a purpose (or not). Any gathering of people or the act of gathering itself, congregating. It doesn't have to have a religious meaning. A football game is a congregation.


	242. Chapter 242

The Diego Diaries: Verdict (dd5 242)

-0-There

After what seemed like forever, Hard Drive stood. Everyone turned toward him and waited. He was going to give the verdict. The room became hushed, stilled like it would be in a very oppressive heat. There was dread in the air and no one moved. Ratchet glanced around the room, noting the tension in Prowl and his family. Prime looked calm and steady but then he always did even when he wasn't. He was Prime. He set the example for others. Ironhide and the panel were still as statues as Hard Drive stood before them. He began to go through the formalities of this, a full formal court.

"I am Hard Drive, General of the Army, a senior officer on the general staff of the Prime of Cybertron. I am a warrior and mech of honor who lives The Code of the Praxian Elite Caste. My word is law. My decision is final. It is mine to make in consultation with the others of this panel, both appointed judges and advisers. We do what we do for the good of the order and to provide an outlet for grievances within the scope of the laws of our people and our caste. No one has the right or avenue of reproach to question the outcome of this proceedings. If there are issues not addressed or still outstanding in your view that aren't those of this proceedings, you may petition the Prime for a Convocation of the Will in which the entire body of our people come together to decide. It is the will of this court and the Will of Primus that such be the path if this goes forward.

"We have discussed your petition in great detail both before this court and just now given new testimony, the laws that were cited and legal precedent. We have given great attention to the several points you have made especially as it applies to the line of succession and the interregnums when the Matrix is without a bearer. We have studied your petition as it applies to the Charter of the Primes and all case law that applies to it. We have access to all pertinent law and precedent through the mainframe database of the courthouse plus the expertise of those who run the libraries who answered and clarified much that was important to our decision. We have listened very carefully to those who are most directly affected by your actions, the former high caste community of Iacon and the greater Iacon area of the city-state who spoke from their spark what they believe and require. All of it has been factored into the decision including your personal stances and your actions prior to this court which precipitated your incarceration.

"It is the will of this court to come to a finding that is in keeping with the laws of Cybertron which still stand because Prime survives and thus does the Matrix, the Primal Charter and the Will of The People regarding the issue of the Matrix and Prime's authority with or without the imposition of martial law. We find against you regarding the issues of Prime's authority to make laws, decisions and take actions in accordance with the Charter and his authority as Matrix bearer. He has that authority because it was given by Primus and can only be rescinded by Him. This is not an issue of us deciding what is right, fair or lawful when it comes to the Matrix. We do not make Its decisions and to consider that possible is to act outside the Charter, case law and traditional basis of the Matrix and Primes as well as precedent. It is holy and has Its own will. It chose him. It will 'un-choose' him if that is Its will. The appointment is for life or the Will of the Matrix. Its will is to stay with Optimus. Its will is paramount over all other considerations.

"In the past, there have been those that have held it in custody between Primes. They have felt they could manipulate it or confer it on someone who was amenable to their demands. The Matrix has been held by many but it has been in partnership with very few. Prima and Guardian Prime were partners with the Matrix. They conferred the formal blessings, held court in the shrines and cared for the people with the visible effect of the Matrix as their partner. I have seen Optimus Prime confer through the Matrix as its conduit sparks for infants, reprieve from death for those who were dying and channel blessings on holy orns in holy places. Sentinel, Nova, and Nominus never did because they were placeholders. No one controls the Matrix. No one chooses the Prime. They are chosen by Primus Himself and to assert otherwise is not only wrong but blasphemous. That portion of your argument is null and invalidated.

"There is nothing in precedent that allows one to retrieve the Matrix once it chooses. It is irrelevant if the Prime is 'good' or not, or if they are responsible or not for terrible actions. Sentinel, Nominus, and Nova Prime were terrible, committing great and nefarious crimes that led to the Fall. How is it that your memories give you rosy pictures of their actions as leaders when that is contradicted by history? You honor them and you condemn this Prime even as you sit here in comfort and safety along with Cybertron and the half of the Empire we have retrieved under his leadership. We find that not only selfish but illuminating concerning the motivations of this petition. We reject your argument that anyone can hold the Matrix, confer what they wish with it or choose. The Matrix asserts Its own will as the spark of Primus.

"As for the question of culpability … you assert that the Prime, Optimus Prime is responsible for the fall of our world and the brutality of the war that caused it. I would remind you that history has already begun to reveal the truth about that including the collusion of members of the Senate with the Decepticons that led to war crimes and eventual ruin. If there was any rescue of our people off-world, if there was any prolonging of the inevitable so that lives and culture could be taken away to safety, it is owed to the leadership and tenacity of Optimus Prime. The Fall was inevitable with a society so indifferent to the suffering of millions, who enacted laws like the Clampdown and ended the right of our people to live decently. Millions died, I agree, but I believe it wouldn't have happened if the System had not existed. It was the match that lit the gasoline that was Megatron. We reject your assertions that he alone is responsible for a situation he inherited when it was at maximum combustibility.

"Last and not least regarding your petition, we question the wisdom and common decency of your remarks about the character and integrity of this mech. I have worked with him in every manner of dire circumstance over a period of eons and never in my experience with Primes have I ever met a more decent, sober-minded, good sparked, compassionate, gifted, and courageous individual. There is a reason that his soldiers follow him off cliffs in his unbroken zeal to retrieve his people and our world.

"Cybertron was taken without a shot being fired. He is the architect of that miracle and the same goes for this colony. We all owe our comforts, safety and lives to this mech for whom the Matrix continuously shows by its actions, its own pleasure in him. Your remarks are blasphemous, misinformed, and show little credit to any of you as mechs and femmes. Your ingratitude is breathtaking.

"It is the order of this court that your petition is unsupported in all its points by either law, reason or precedent and therefore is rejected out of hand. If you wish to argue some other point not presented or something you feel strongly about that came up in these proceedings, a Convocation of the Will is your only option. I would not advise it for you. As for your behavior in the migration that put resources and attention toward you rather than the suffering masses who were needing it, I order all of you to serve 3 decaorns of hard labor at the energon quarries. You will report to serve an entire shift, then be taken back to the prison. At the end of three decaorns, I order you into 3 decaorns of supervised probation. Break a rule, you will spend a year in prison. At the end of the probationary period, you will be released from custody. You are required to have employment and housing of acceptable means before you will be released. Are there any questions?"

None of them moved, half of them stared at the floor and a few shot Hard Drive sullen expressions of outrage. Hard Drive nodded. "You will stand, bow to the Prime of Cybertron and give him genuine expressions of apology or you will step outside with me."

They stared at him in surprise, then each other. Slowly, then more swiftly, they stood up. Turning awkwardly to Prime, they stood stock still a moment, then glanced at each other. Many bowed deeply, some barely, but they all did. Then a femme with a drawn expression on her face bowed her helm. "Forgive me my impertinence, Lord Optimus. I have only regret for it."

Another nodded. "I apologize, Lord Optimus." Then they all did, bowing their helms, murmuring apologies, then stood silently.

"Commander Springer, return them to the prison. Their shifts at the quarry begin tomorrow. I will make arrangements with the pit bosses. It might due some of the workers there to take a few orns vacation while this group fulfills their obligations," Hardie said.

Springer nodded, then opened the side door. "Let's go," he said. They filed past him embarrassed, enraged, shocked and awkward. Then the door closed.

Hardie looked at the group, then nodded. "You are released. Thank you for your duty. Tell the rest of our group. The System is dead. All hail, Optimus Prime."

They echoed it, filling the room with relief and agreement. Everyone then arose, bowed to the court and then turned to go. Sunspot who was sitting in Ratchet's arms looked around. "Ada, does this mean we still get to be friends at school?"

A mech walking past with his bond paused. "Yes, sparkling. If anyone says otherwise, send them to me." He nodded to Ratchet, then continued onward.

At the dais, the panel was dialing up and as they did, they blew off their steam at the sentiments expressed during the hearing.

"Fraggers," Ironhide said. **"SLAGGERS!"**

Those leaving glanced back, some of them grinning. The rooms cleared swiftly as everyone wanted to leave as fast as possible. Ratchet walked up with Flint. Raptor took Sunspot and kissed his cheek. "You're one good little mech, Sunny."

"I try to be, Appa," he said with a smile. He was passed around for loving before ending up with Uncle Flint.

Prime who made his way with Venture, Prowl and Miler paused before them. "Thank you."

"Thank **you** , Optimus. Those ingrates," Turbine said with anger. "They were blasphemous and stupid. If I thought you actually took anything they said to spark I would slag you myself."

It was then that Sherrod and Amil stepped closer. "Optimus, I would like to say-"

"You don't have to. I respect you both and understand what you had to do," Prime said. "No harm, no offense."

"I still feel unbelievably bad," Amil said as Sherrod nodded. "If I never hated the caste system before, I do now. I would hate for anyone to think that I felt anything like them."

"That's what social media is for. Put it out there. You'll feel better," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I will do that," Sherrod said with a chuckle.

They chatted a while, then began to meander out. Standing in the hallway with worried expressions, Tagg and Kestrel waited. Optimus hugged them, then they walked out together to get the rest of the children at the daycare. All of the others were playing in carry holds oblivious to the drama around them.

It would take a while for everyone's tanks to settle.

-0-A bit later

" **ADA!"**

"What, doodlebug?"

" **I LIKE BOO-BOO DUD!"**

Ratchet snickered. "I bet you do."

" **ADA! WHERE WE GOING!? WE GO TO THE DOING!?"**

Ratchet looked at Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler who were standing behind him watching him pack a box with stuff. There were the tiny but soon-to-be-inflated-by-Uncle-Optimus tents and sleeping bags for everyone including three more big kids. The gear for the others was coming with Ty, or shall we say, Dangerous, the organized one. Toys, merit badge stuff along with the manuals, neckerchiefs, odd items necessary to the good of the order and Ratchet's best camera for incriminating shots to be posted on social media were placed inside. Food would come in different boxes. "We're going camping. We're going to the Valles to camp out, watch your old pa fusticate with the Autobot Scouts and tell me how good my cooking is. Right?"

"I think it is, Ada," Hero said loyally.

Ratchet grinned. "That's why you will inherit all this," Ratchet said moving his arm in a sweeping motion. Hero looked around, then smiled at him. Ratchet grinned back.

"Best get your sleepy bed dolly picked out and keep it handy. When we go, we won't come back for a while," Ratchet said. The kids ran for their berth rooms. He watched them go, then considered the problem of food and drink. He already packed the beer and wine spritzers. The twins had the hardcore stuff covered and he had the cure. All was well in his world. He grinned, then walked to the door when the bell rang. Opening it, a number of kids came in carrying boxes from the grocery store.

All was indeed well in his world.

-0-Topside

Prowl signed off, then walked to the kitchen where the carefully packaged meals for all of his family and a few extra were sitting in boxes. Things were going well so he continued to gather together the things necessary to make their camping trip to the Valles for the human pass time of Fourth of July. He had read up on it, approved of the idea of celebrating your national identity in benign ways, then launched Operation Frag With Ratchet. He grinned. Life was good in his corner of the world.

-0-At the Family Tower Habitat

They had everything packed and their gear was piled by the freight door in the back of the first floor of their three-story habitation. They were told to bring the things they wanted and their food. They made enough for about 100 individuals. They were the soldiers and their families. They were going to be inside energy domes that Sciences was experimenting with that would allow expanded safe habitations for humans that would do the job without using structural materials. They had gone to the Valles to put the sites together and now the humans would see for themselves how it all worked.

"Dad, are you ready to go?" Lucy Epps called out to her father. **"LET'S GO!"**

Bobby Epps peered at his daughter out of the apartment door of their on-world family home on the second floor of their three-story habitat. "I'm coming. Tell your Mama we don't need this much stuff."

" **MAMA! WE DON'T NEED THIS MUCH STUFF!"** she called out as she ran down the hallway to the apartment of Sandy and her family. **"HURRY UP! LET'S GO!"**

Sandy ran out carrying a bag, then laughed. **"I'M COMING!** Do you have your stuff for the Autobot Scouts?"

"I do. We have to do that thing to get a merit badge. Sunspot and Spirit will help us," Lucy said. "They've camped there already."

"I can't wait," Sandy said as the two walked down the corridor to the elevator.

Bobby Epps watched them go, then grinned. "The Autobot Scouts. Next thing you know, we'll be going to the Jamboree. **HEY, LENNOX!"**

Will Lennox peered out of his apartment doorway nearby. "What?"

"Shake a leg. The Autobot Scouts are waiting," Epps said with a grin as he gathered his gear and headed for the elevator. Will Lennox was hot on the trail behind him.

-0-TBC 8-18-16 **edited 8-30-16**

NOTES:

I am gathering all the stuff thus far on Sunspot for a chance to organize his story which is being spooled out a bit at a time. Someone suggested he talk to Sunstreaker or Sideswipe. I have saved a personal conversation between him and Sunstreaker for just the right moment and I think I found it. HUGS TO PEOPLE WHO SUGGEST GREAT STUFF! YES! I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU, KATTENBELLETJE! :D:D:D

LovesTheShes: BWAAHAHAHAHA! What a great name! I loved your note. :D:D:D

"What do you think, Orion, about LovesTheShes?"

" **I, ORION, LOVESTHESHES! SHE MY SHE!"**

"See? It's unanimous." :D:D:D

Leoness: I hear you. Sometimes I make myself cry when I go back to reread this. HUGS!


	243. Chapter 243

The Diego Diaries: **CAMPING!** (dd5 243)

-0-At Camp Frags Around A Lot

Wheeljack and Perceptor who already had their camp set up stood outside a series of interconnected energy domes that looked like gigantic upturned glass bowls supervised the assembly of said domes. They were the camping out shelters of the humans and were the result of speculation during a card game in Sciences between a number of youngling engineers and energon experts. Camping or bivouacking, depending on your point of view and job description, had taken off in the colony and the campground here and three others down the Valles Marineris were used by civilians and soldiers alike. Now the humans could come even if no one was here. Once the energy matrix of the domes was created, they solidified and were made permanent.

The problem was a bit complex but satisfied through trial and error using little potato plant starts from the human's garden provided by an astrobiologist who was being trained to manage the system. The device looked like a gigantic spear with a large box at the top and had two functions. First, it would be slammed into the ground, permanently at its location, then generate the field. It would not be enough that it was overhead. It had to be underground as well. The flash of energon created energy would create a dome immediately but it would also flash underground making a floor that was seamless with the sides. That floor would be about three feet underground and as the energy shot across the space until it reached the sides of the dome overhead, the dirt and sand would bubble like a boiling pot. When it settled, it would be bleached from the process eliminating anything that might cause harm to the 'squishies' as the smartaleck kids in Sciences-Engineering called them.

The second part would be accomplished by the add-on attached to the energy generation spear. It was an atmosphere generator that would take even the smallest elements from the air, replicate and release them in the domes in a balanced controlled manner. Any exhalations by the humans including any smoke generated by their 'hyper inefficient sad little grills' would be expelled through the dome's membrane, a one-way exit that would let out moisture and 'bad slag' and prevent Mar's killer atmosphere from entering.

Win-win.

It was, but for the little plants who died in the five attempts to perfect this that came before. Now, they would place them inside the different bubbles of which there were now five and later, a good 20 to accommodate all of Mars' human population, to be the 'canary in the mine shaft'. The interior of the clear domes which would be regulated for atmosphere and heat along with ultra-violet radiation were as secure as any of the domes in the colony. In fact, this was now going to be added to the army's arsenal and be tested on the forward bases. Everyone wanted to see if there could be outposts added in a more easy and less work demanding manner than dragging slag in to create what they wanted.

"This looks optimal," Perceptor said as Resolve played inside his carry hold. They were the first campers here. They had to sign off on this project and get their fireworks set up for the evening. As it stood now, they would be inundated in no time by just about everyone they knew. Two square miles of reservations guaranteed that a good time was going to be had by all. It would be interesting to see if having Buzz Saw along would temper the hilarity that was Cliffjumper. Only time and a kegger of Kremzeek would tell the tale.

-0-Everywhere about the same time

" **IRONHIDE!"**

" **WHAT!?"**

" **ARE YOU READY!?** You have to drive this slag to the airport," Ratchet said as he swept his arm over a lot of stuff.

"Frag, Ratchet … did you forget the washer and dryer?" Ironhide said with a grin. Little kids were following him around as big kids sat on the couch with grins.

"Do you need help, Atar? I can scan a format, then drive stuff over," Fireball said. Lumi who was sitting beside Fireball, nodded. They held hands together as usual. In a day or so, they would be in school too. It was a win-win week for all of them they considered.

"I don't want you to assume a grounder format this age," Ratchet said. "You're formatted to be a station and you're slagging good at it, all of you. But a grounder format is a bit down the road, infants. Consider that doctor's orders. You can help the little kids."

Bos, Sunspot, Spot, Reflector and Co-D who were sitting on and standing around them nodded. "I can transform but I'm not supposed to," Sunspot said. "Ada doesn't like it."

"I like your flying format, Sunny Bunny. Its stellar. I just don't want you infants doing things sooner than you need to. You're only a child once but an adult forever. Be a child," Ratchet said. "Why don't you stow the littlest kids, then the rest of you can carry something down to the street where Atar will transform. We can load him up. Orion can go with you, Lumi. He's still upset to see his old dad change into a truck."

Infants were stowed, small things given to the littler kids, then the rest parted out. By the time they were ready to go everyone had something to carry, even Spot. He gently carried Mr. Boo in his mouth. The door closed quietly behind them.

-0-Nearby

"Blackjack, get Scout. I have the rest of the stuff we need to bring. The rest is already at the airfield," Alor said. "I, Alor of Iacon thinks ahead. I sent ours ahead to be loaded on our runabout along with that of Tie and Ravie. They're coming with us. Ratchet will be lucky to get off the ground with his crew."

Blackjack grinned. "Some of them can come with us."

"I think so," Alor said as they stepped out of their apartment. The door closed quietly behind them.

-0-Another apartment in the Vos Tower

"Okay, Venture, I think I have everything for Prima. Even a few extra onesies just in case." Miler looked around the room, relief suffusing him that their gear had been sent ahead along with that of the twins and Prowl. Bluestreak was an organizational wonder. "We should go now. We have to meet the family at the airfield."

Venture nodded, then they walked out together, the door closing silently behind them.

-0-In a tower high

"Are you ready, Chan?"

"I am, Only One. Did you get your novels? I know you wanted to have a book with you."

"I do, Corr. Do you have the treats for all the children?" Chan asked as he put three novels into his carry bag.

"We packed it and sent it to the airfield," Corr replied.

"I think that was a great idea of yours, Ratchet," Docker said to her bond.

Appa Ratchet grinned as he held his cat. "I don't want anything to distract the show when Ratchet and Ironhide arrive."

They were all in agreement. They left and all was silent at home.

-0-Bluestreak

They stood at the airfield supervising the cargo loading of several runabouts. Everyone had sent things ahead but for Ratchet who was 'still figuring slag out … eleven kids you know'. Bluestreak who had a knack for organization had managed to handle the entire output of a number of family members and the loading up of all the humans, nearly 100, and their slag. They were going to follow everyone out so that the entire group would know how the domes worked and what to look for if there was the highly unlikely event of a problem. The humans, soldier and civilian, sat and stood around watching the show.

:Blue:

Blue paused, then turned to the human group.

: **SMILE!** : About a zillion cameras clicked at the same time.

Bluestreak laughed and smiled again, both actions now a part of the official human record of Life On Mars.

-0-Prime and Co.

They piled into the cabs of their genitors, the girls with Prime and the boys with Prowl. Kestrel and Tagg transformed into beautiful cars, choices they had made pouring over all manner of models with their son. He wanted them to have an easy transformation and a luxury high class format. They didn't know they could and when they did, it was transformative, no pun intended. The little caravan motored through the city heading for the road by the fortress that led to the airfield, just a mile or two from the stables.

As they did, any number of civilians and soldiers began to make their way there as well as heading to the Valles on the winding road that linked it to the rest of the inhabited world. They would pass Earth 1 and the Consulate when they did. The humans inside would watch them go, aware that more campers were heading for the Autobot City Campground at the Valles Marineris, Campground 1.

There were six campgrounds centered in three other locations in the Valles. Campground 1 had formatted one of its corners to be the 'proving grounds' of the Autobot Scouts. Strike one for Ratchet.

-0-Ratchet

He stood by his runabout unloading boxes and gear bags from Ironhide into the hold of the runabout. The big kids were managing the babies and children as Ratchet stowed gear.

"Ada, I can help you," Genesis said as he peered into the runabout.

"You do already, infants. Just stand there and look handsome," Ratchet said with a grin.

They laughed, then glanced around. Individuals were arriving, some of them family. The twins rolled up to peer into the ship. "You brought the farm did you?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

"Frag you. When you get hungry, stop by," Ratchet said as he picked up his gigantic over-sized frying pan. **"I, RATCHET, PROVIDE! BEHOLD THIS IMPLEMENT OF INGESTION!"**

"Implement of indigestion you mean, right?" Sunstreaker offered. He just **barely** missed being clobbered by the pan.

"Ada, I'll eat your food. I'll help you," Fireball said as Lumi nodded. They stood side-by-side, their servos linked. Their sweet innocent romance was becoming the stuff of legends in the family.

"And that's why Fireball gets all my stuff when I shuffle off to the Matrix," Ratchet said.

"Where are you going to put the frying pan, Fireball?" Sideswipe asked with a wink.

"Frag all of you," Ratchet said as Prowl walked up holding Sojourner. "I see you brought the frying pan. Are you expecting to dig for gold?" he asked with a smirk.

"Frag you," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'm going to be authentic. Who do you have to write thank you notes to this time, slagger? The Takeout Place?"

"Oh, Ratchet, you wound me," Prowl said as Ironhide transformed. "You seem to think this is some kind of competition … that I'm trying to one up you."

"Oh, frag," Ironhide said with a grin as Prime nodded. Solus didn't weigh in. She was too busy with her baby cookie as she sat with great contentment on her dad's arm.

"Ironhide, shut up and support me to the wall," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Yes, dear," he replied to the great amusement of the masses.

All of the femmes arrived including Chromia and Maelstrom. Gee-Gee and her family were coming or were already here. Bumblebee and First Aide, Cliffjumper with a solicitous, highly cute Buzz Saw, Fort Max, Metroplex, Rainmaker and his big family, Starscream and his, a good dozen and a half Wreckers, Breakdown, Knockout and their son, Ultra Magnus and Arcee, Cambo, Gypsy and their two totally excited sons wearing their Autobot Scouts neckerchiefs much to Prowl's consternation, Hercy, Kup, Acutus and a number of other titans including Tyke along with Omega and Xantium sauntered in with smiles and slag. And still more came.

"Looks like you have a few tents and sleeping bags to put together, Optimus," Ratchet said with a grin.

Prime laughed, then turned to everyone. "I have dibs on setting up the tents and sleeping bags. That's an order."

Those who knew, laughed. Those who didn't, nodded unaware of how awesome the camping kit of the group was. They continued to load up, then in ones and twos, runabouts lifted off and heading out to Campground 1's landing strip. Then the long trek to their camping sites would begin. With them came the humans who would get help getting to their own sector.

-0-TBC 8-19-16 **edited 9-20-16**


	244. Chapter 244

The Diego Diaries: Camping (dd5 244)

-0-Down in the Valleeees, the Valles so low, hang your helm over, hear the wind blow!

They landed and still more came. The tie downs were on a lower plateau from the actual camping sites and were administered by a camping mad free climber named Timbo and his bestie, Pogo. Ratchet had reserved about two square miles with the option of letting others in if they had spare sites or getting more if the usual mob arrived.

It was anyone's guess.

They stared up the hillside with its many pathways going this way and that, then around into the distance. Tie Down landed his runabout nearby and when the ramp came down, so did the elders and a number of the bigger young kids. As they did, Prime landed and when his kids disembarked, they ran to Ratchet and Ironhide's to do the hip hop of delight that all kids everywhere did when they arrived some place together to have fun.

Other ships landed spilling the goods inside, endless lines of family and friends as well as humans who were loaded onto a med wagon that Ratchet brought for them and their slag, the kind he used when they went to visit Typhoon for the first time. Other ships arrived along with Seekers flying in to land and discharge their contents. An entire runabout filled with Seeker children, infants, and grand infants, seemed to explode outward as colorfully attired hatchlings ran out with their usual exuberance and desire to carpe diem. Adults ran everywhere to gather them back up, chiding them in the usual Seeker manner … that is, hardly at all.

While that show was going on, Wreckers and soldiers with or without bonds and/or frag buddies began to arrive with their kegs and pup tents. Shuttles filled with mini-cons, both known and unknown to Ratchet arrived. It apparently took a village to raise a child and to camp as well Ratchet thought with a grin. Tiny, tiny micro-mini-con babies were here nestled in the backpack carriers that their families preferred. Their tiny blue and amber optics stared at everyone and everything in that unblinking manner that infants everywhere had.

The swirl grew as more arrived including Typhoon and Company. The titan and dread kids greeted each other, then turned to Ratchet for advice on how to help. He doled it out and they began to gather up things for those who were getting their campsite numbers to begin the journey upward. Prowl walked to Ratchet with Solus in his arms. "This looks like a bug out. Why am I filled with dread all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it's because you'll show everyone you can't cook for camping and had it all catered again? Could it be that? The inevitable lies and resultant shame?" Ratchet asked with a huge smile as his optical ridges batted like an ingenue.

"Do I know you? I don't believe we've ever met," Prowl said with a slight smirk. "I was just walking past and suddenly, this weird medic accosted me and for the second time in an orn, the prestige of the Primes was questioned. Besmirched even."

"First of all, frag you. Secondly, let it go. They're doing hard labor with the threat of a year in prison. Everyone there even if they didn't mean it defended Optimus. They all know that boat has sailed and it'll get around to everyone else. At least, Hard Drive clarified the law and set precedence on their main arguments. They can't use them again," Ratchet replied.

"I'll console myself watching them dig in the dirt from time to time over the next few orns." Prowl turned to watch a line of big kids walk past with a mob of similarly laden adults as they headed for the campsites way up above. Any number of bigger/younger family infants were jogging along beside them carrying some tiny thing while the odd baby sat in the boxes being carried. Orion who was sitting inside one with only his helm showing smiled brilliantly at Ratchet as he walked past in the box carried in the arms of Santee.

Ratchet waved. "Look at that, Prowl. They have one of those too."

They both laughed loudly, then turned to the chore of getting everything to the campsites so Optimus could open the tents and sleeping bags. It would be hilarious.

-0-At the Dome

Everyone in the camp had to drop what they were doing to get the word on the domes that the humans would be utilizing for their 'total camping experience'. Or so sayeth Perceptor. The humans had arrived in the hospital transport buggy or med wagon as it was called and several boxes. They stood in front of what appeared to be a number of shining domes that sparkled in the sunlight. Inside, there was nothing but a tall spear-like device about twenty feet tall that had generated this particular dome which was now permanent and the atmosphere inside which was constantly being recycled. Nearby, overlapping so they could be accessed through where they touched, there were four others. They were spacious, the ground having been blasted soft and smooth and the view spectacular.

They also possessed special features. Although atmosphere could leave the structures, bad exhalations and smoke, the wind couldn't permeate it. It had some kind of complex programmable 'memory' and thus, it was safe from weather. Given that this tech would get its next try out on Charon, it had to be foolproof. The proofing of it would allow the colony to send out devices to Dai Atlas and the Resistance/Network to provide safety at gathering places for those they were rescuing. Some of those locations were almost as difficult as vacuum for those waiting there to leave for safety. Cybertron would also have the benefit of this tech.

"What you will find is that because you are human and require a breathable atmosphere, you will have it inside but if you try and pass through the walls of the structure which have been coded to allow you that access, you will be halted unless you pass the safety scanning built into the device. We have made it impossible for you to pass through unless you gear up like any other place in the colony. That way, a child won't wander out and die accidentally."

A huge murmur greeted that, one of relief and gratitude.

"You can as you are geared now, pass through. Major Lennox?" Percy asked.

Lennox stepped from the crowd, then walked to the barrier. He touched it and his hand slipped through. Stepping forward, he was inside. Turning to Perceptor, he glanced around. :What now, Percy?:

"Take off your helmet, Major. Then try and step through again," Perceptor said as everyone watched Will with expectation. That was when Annabelle ran inside to stand in front of him. He grinned at her, then Percy. He pulled off his helmet which automatically folded down to the size of a deck of cards for insertion into his jacket pocket as per the new formulation. He took a breath, then grinned. "I can breathe it and it's warm." With that, he walked to the dome, then bounced back. Patting it, he was prevented from leaving.

Annabelle who was watching then ran forward through the barrier. :It works, Uncle Perceptor:

"Yes, it does, infant," Perceptor said with a slight grin.

:Then we can go in and set up, Percy?: Judy Witwicky asked as she looked up at the giant mech.

"Yes, you can," Perceptor said.

They called out their thanks and amazement, telling the pair to thank everyone else involved. Then Annabelle called out. **:UNCLE PERCEPTOR!? CAN THE OTHER KIDS COME THROUGH THE DOME TOO OR IS THAT JUST US!?"**

Perceptor looked at the mob of Cybertronian kids standing around the dome with a number of human kids yet to enter, then nodded. "Of course. We do not require atmosphere."

That was when everyone burst through the dome. It took a moment for everyone inside to stand back up but soon they were busying themselves getting their camp together. The kids claimed the farthest dome and ran for it with their new gear designed by The Gear Place. When they figured out how it all opened, they ran to their parents to beg to allow them to do more. Thus, they signaled in their own way that Uncle Optimus was just a big kid at spark. They were given that plum job and soon Camp Humans Hanging Out With Their Favorite Vehicles was on its way.

"What happens if there's breach or failure, Percy?" Ratchet asked as he stood beside the dome, his arms filled with stuff for their camp a few steps away.

"The device will emit a siren. Then we have time to save them in our carry holds." Perceptor looked at Ratchet. "I do believe I get this camping thing, Ratchet. Especially now that we have Resolve."

"Fun. It's a good thing," Ratchet said with a chuckle as they both turned to watch Prime pop open tents and sleeping bags. He would go from camp-to-camp and do the honors for everyone. It would be hilarious.

-0-Moments later

They had the tents up and arranged near the back edge of their campsite which was surrounded all around them by others including family. Their campsite had chairs arranged around several stoves that had been gathered to provide heat, light and maybe even cooking. Boxes were neatly stacked outside the tents everywhere. Because Army. Kegs and stacks of beer and high grade were also within reach as well.

Hut-hut.

This was after all the birthday of the oldest constitutional democracy on Earth. (Any excuse to celebrate … a very Cybertronian thing) It would be explained around the campfire as they all participated in a merit badge for the kiddies that evening. They would tell important slag apparently and everyone would be the wiser.

Maybe.

The Ways of the Webelo were inscrutable.

Camp R v IH was immaculate and even better, the littlest kids were 'helping' the humans get their camps together nearby. The human kids came to get all of the tiny kids they could including Sojourner, Miracle and Solus Prime, Kaon, Uraya, Iacon, Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler. Prima, Breakout, several Seeker babies, Rekker, Mars, Io, Han, no less, Lef, Scout, and Resolve went too because they cried until they could. Everyone went off to the domes of the humans to 'help' …

At the domes 'helping' ...

 **{WHAT YOU!?}**

"What's he saying, Sandy?" -Sandy's dad

"He's asking you who you are, Daddy." -Sandy demonstrating that she had surpassed her parents some time back

"I'm Sandy's dad." -Sandy's dad

{He's my atar, Orion} -Sandy telling Orion in NeoCybex

Orion stared at her, then her dad. He smiled brilliantly, then stepped forward to hug him around the waist. He did so gently like he always did with humans who he had been around since he was born. Sandy's dad hugged Orion back with a grin. "What a cute little kid," he said.

{Orion, Daddy thinks you're very cute} -Sandy with a smile

 **{I, ORION, LOVE HIM! THIS IS MY SHE! HE MY SHE! I LOVE THIS SHE, I, ORION!}**

It took a moment for Sandy to stop laughing to tell her dad. Her dad loved Orion too. Orion would follow him around and every time he stopped, Orion would smile brilliantly, then hug him. He would be rescued when Ratchet spotted the pattern and saved Sandy's dad from an Evening With Orion.

The video of this whole business taken by Barbara Morshower and her daughter would tip over youtube back on Earth.

-0-Shortly later

Ironhide, Prime, Hercy, Kup, the twins, half the Wreckers in the camp, First Aid, Bumblebee, Ty, Omega, and Tyke sat on chairs in a sort of half circle around the 'campfire'. A huge cooler of beer was nearby and the infants were happy as pigs in s**t to fetch one to the complimentary heroes of their existence.

"These are some fine infants, Prime," Hercy said as he took a Praxus Black Label from a happy Sojourner. "I never saw such fine infants."

"I'll drink to that," Prime said with a grin.

"It's been a hard few orns for you, Optimus. What happened at the caste court, Hercy?" Sandstorm said as he pulled up a chair. He sat, took a beer from Solus who smiled, then ran to get another can which almost but not quite defeated her each time she fished one out. Sojourner was distracted helping her Appa settled his chair.

"Well, let me tell you, infant … it was a work and a wonder," Hercy began as everyone began to settle in for the BS. He sipped his beer, then watched Solus struggle to bring Sandstorm another beer. "Sort of like that little femme."

Prowl rescued her, kept the beer for himself, then watched her run to the human dome and enter. He sat. "Please … continue, oh exempt one."

Smokey and his family along with Hot Rod sat as others joined including Gypsy's family, more titans, half the biggest kids of them all along with Rainmaker and Starscream with two kids in his lap. "Tell us, Abba. I want to hear this myself," Smokey said with his usual eagerness. Everyone grinned, then Solus was back with more beer.

Human beer.

Kestrel rescued her, then returned the human beer. He came back to sit and listen along with every elder there from everyone's family. It was a nice audience for the natural storyteller in one of the oldest known Cybertronians anywhere. When someone could call Kup 'kid', you knew you were looking at a genuine antique mechanism.

"They presented a petition asking for the removal of Prime, the surrender of the Matrix to the Council of Ancients, the re-institution of The System and what not. It didn't fly," Hercy said. He sat sipping his beer as everyone listened for more.

"Succinct and to the point," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "It was pretty good. Ironhide looked like a beast and so did the rest of you. You were like statues sitting there. When you gave the ruling, Hard Drive, I think I needed new oil filters."

Groans and howling laughter went up, stony parental glances were given to Ratchet because the holy 'you-know-who' was there (howling with laughter) and what not. Ratchet grinned at five of his scandalized family minus Appa Ratchet who was laughing loudly as he petted his cat, then looked at Prime. "So, you can finally laugh about this then?" he asked Optimus as he glanced at Ratchet with a big grin.

"No," Prime answered to great laughter.

"Given that the Matrix comes from Primus, there's no way to surrender it unless Prime wants to or it's taken back. We can't influence that process. Also, there's no precedence for it. Even if the Prime is an aft head or there is or not martial law in effect, we still can't influence the Matrix. It makes it's own mind up and we aren't part of that process. We also made it clear that the silence of the Matrix in the custody of Nominus, Nova and Sentinel indicates they were placeholders. You remember Guardian and Prima, right?" Hard Drive asked as he leaned forward to look at a mighty contented Hercy who nodded. "Yep," he said. Everyone grinned as Springer, Drift, Lon, and Bezel as well as Maxi and her femme squad sat down with them. "Prime confers blessings and makes slag happen. That makes him a partner. That means the Matrix chose. So they can frag off."

"Frag," a tiny voice said.

Everyone glanced at Solus who was sitting in Kes's lap. She smiled beautifully.

"Oh-oh," Ratchet said. "Why does it sound worse coming from a Primal infant?"

"Maybe the Matrix made her do it," Cliffjumper said as he and Buzz joined them along with Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Jetta, Hauser, Mack and his bond, the rest of the femme team and Elita. Buzz frowned at Cliff. He was religious but then he was from Stanix.

"I wonder if the Matrix made you melt down and burn at the game, Cliff?" Sandstorm asked with a grin. "That, by the way, was genuinely for me a highlight of the game."

"Frag you, Sandy," Cliff said with a slight grin. "That move got me more airtime on the follow-up shows than any of you."

"Getting destroyed, then burning to ashes is a move?" Smokey asked with incredulity. He didn't know Cliffjumper as well as the others.

"I heard somewhere that Transformers: Robots In Disguise got another season," someone at one end of the group said.

"That's good news," Prime said. "It presents us very well I think."

"It presents Bee beautifully," First Aid said. "I love that show."

" **HOW THE SLAG CAN YOU!? WHERE AM I!?"** Cliff said hotly.

"You're here, Uncle Cliff," Hero said as she walked to her old pa for a sit-down.

Cliff looked at her, then grinned. "You're the cutest thing. It works on her, Ironhide."

" **IT WORKS ON EVERYONE!"** Ironhide replied to great laughter and hoo-haw.

"I think just about everyone I know has that face and I concur," Alor said with a chuckle. Flint sipped his beer as he relaxed, one of the many who was along for the floor show.

As they sat laughing, a tiny robotic dog ran into the circle of the group barking and wagging his tail. He rounded the campfire, then headed straight back for the dome where a mix of human and alien kids waited for him with great expectation.

"Welcome to my world," Ratchet said with a snicker.

"When can we expect sparklings, Bee?" Sunstreaker asked as he opened another beer.

Everyone looked at Bee, then Sunstreaker. Sunny grinned. "Oh, didn't you hear? Bee and Aid are bonded."

 **BEDLAM!**

-0-TBC 8-20-16 **edited 8-21-16**


	245. Chapter 245

The Diego Diaries: In the land of sky blue waters ... (dd5 245)

-0-Camping in the Valles

 **BEDLAM!**

When the dust settled, Bumblebee was flat on his back with Ratchet standing over him with clenched fists. First Aid was cornered by Prowl and Prime was grinning as he sprawled in his chair. "Congratulations, both of you," he said though it was doubtful if anyone heard him over the yelling and slagging around.

Fort Max grinned. "I don't think they heard you, Optimus."

"I agree," Optimus said as he watched Solus figure out rolling a beer was easier than carrying it, though it was harder to steer.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -Prowl and Ratchet exhibiting a slight tendency to Stanix

"Uh, I meant to tell you." -Bee and First Aid

" **WHAT THE FRAG!"** -Prowl and Ratchet getting to the point

"Uncle?" -Bee

Ironhide who was feeling no pain already and decided to invite some into his world anyway stood up and walked toward Ratchet. **"LET THAT INFANT UP, OLD MECH!"**

It would be talked about a long time how Ironhide was lifted off his peds, flew like a big black bird, then landed on his backside in front of Optimus Prime. Prime who watched him get one to the jaw, then fall leaned over Ironhide's helm and grinned. "I would give that a twenty out of ten."

Ratchet who had demonstrated hand-to-hand that everyone had forgotten he had turned to Bee who was scrambling backward swiftly. Bee hadn't forgotten. He would send a fruit basket to Ironhide for his efforts but for now, he wanted room to maneuver. **"YOU LITTLE TWERP! HOW DARE YOU HAVE EVENTS IN YOUR LIFE THAT AREN'T STAGE MANAGED BY PROWL AND ME!?"** That is when he hugged Bee tightly to his bosom, or bumper, whichever it was.

The humans who had ambled in to sit and listen watched with astonishment as Ironhide went airborne and Prime chuckled about it. It would be a court-martial offense for any of them to pop an officer like that. They really, **REALLY** liked the Autobot Army.

Ironhide for his part jumped back up, then moved on Ratchet. **"OLD MECH! BEST TWO OUT OF THREE!"**

Ratchet looked at him as he stood with an arm around Bee. "You haven't got the stamina. You know you'd have to part me out before I'd quit."

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide grinned. "That's true."

The laughter, mockery and hoo-haw that greeted that was enormous as everyone sat down again. Prowl who was less mollified looked at Bumblebee. "Details, slagger."

"It happened," Bumblebee said with a slight embarrassment. He was a confident young wise acre and all around all Cybertronian boy, so attention to this, an event that implied he and First Aid were fragging on a regular basis was embarrassing. Of course, they had been fragging on a regular basis anyway and everyone knew but somehow with everyone's optics on him, this felt worse.

"Well, another graduate of the Hercy School of Mumbling," Prowl said with a slight smirk.

"Slagging right. Your daughter is in the beer cooler again," Hercy said as he watched Solus try and pry another can out of the big cooler next to Sandstorm.

Sandy leaned down, took a beer, then grinned at the tiny girl who smiled up at him. "You want one, Uncle Sandy?" she asked sweetly. "I can do this for you."

"I have one, imp," Hercy said as he picked her up. He grinned, then handed her off. She went around the circle before ending up with Prowl. He now had two of them, Sojourner and Solus. "She has the nicest net. I always loved how Solus Prime looked with that kind of sensory net."

Prowl nodded. "We wanted her format to be a tribute to Solus. She speaks to Optimus the most."

Everyone looked at Prime who paused the beer can before his mouth. He grinned. "Hi," he said to enormous laughter. He was well on his way to oblivion.

:I think Prime's blotto: Ron Witwicky said with a chuckle. :A condition I intend to emulate later on:

General agreement met that as humans came and went both inside the domes and outside. Inside, the camps were neat and the tents were up. Camp chairs were filled around the little camp stoves with their pets and dogs on laps. The devices that were given them along with the rest of their gear by Sciences and mechs in Specialty Fabrication-Electronics and Miniaturization working off their designs were being tested for possible production on Earth as part of Autobot Nation's plan to help needs and create employment among the humans. There was a whole sub industry in the colony of making miniatures once it was clear that humans would be living here and a need existed. The doll houses and other miniature toy facilities for kids, a byproduct of this was very popular, especially among model makers in the colony.

Ironhide sat, popped a brew and grinned. "Nice punch, Ratchet."

Ratchet and Prowl who sat themselves grinned. "It was a good one wasn't it. Who in this slagging colony is surprised that I, Ratchet of Iacon, packs that kind of punch?"

No one was.

"Speaking of punch, when will the Autobot merit badges happen?" First Aid said in revenge. He regretted it once Prowl glanced his way. Bumblebee didn't. He laughed loudly.

Wise aft slagger squared.

"Given that you will be in charge of seeing that it's done, First Aid, let me know when you want to start tomorrow," Prowl said. First Aid's smirk faded but not the laughter at his expense.

:May I ask a question?:

Everyone glanced down to the humans who were sitting in tiny lawn chairs near a container that was sort of their safety zone.

:Do you really believe in ghosts?: General Joe Bowers asked as Olivia who sat with him glanced at him in surprise. She looked up at the mechs with interest.

The bots sat silently a moment, then Ratchet leaned forward to see the humans. "Sure. Don't you?"

Bowers looked at Ratchet, then shrugged. :No. I'm a scientist. I don't believe in the paranormal or hocus pocus:

Perceptor snorted, then laughed. "And we aren't?"

Bowers stared at him. :I would expect that you wouldn't believe such things considering the science that you immerse yourself into:

Wheeljack glanced at Percy, then Bowers. "Then you don't understand either energy or the inability for energy to disappear. The idea is the basis of who we are. Energy doesn't fade or disappear … it … wait for it ..."

"Transforms!" -every bot there

Laughter long and loud. Optimus grinned. "Humans … I would think you knew that."

Glenn Morshower grinned. :Tell us ghost stories:

It was quiet a moment, then Ratchet looked down at them. "I saw them when I was on guard duty around the Sea of Rust. I don't like the dark shadows. Sometimes that's just mindless energy that accumulates from someone having a bad life. It gathers and it doesn't have your best interests at spark. Sometimes its just someone coming around to say hi from the Matrix. You were a ghost once weren't you, Starscream?"

Everyone turned to him. Even the two babies sitting on his lap looked up at their ada. He smirked slightly. "I do remember once getting separated from my body. It wasn't a pleasant experience."

"It wasn't," Metroplex said with a slight smirk of his own. "I do remember you were hanging out on my frame at the time."

"I was. I don't remember much about it other than ending up in my body at some point again. I do remember though that I could walk through solid objects and watch everyone around me. Unless I made something fall or caused movement, no one knew I was there. It was a strange experience," Starscream purred.

:We have ghosts. Mostly, they're unrested dead: Fig Figueroa said as he and his parents crossed themselves. "I don't like them. I grew up in a haunted house:

Mama Fig nodded. :You did. I remember having the priests come bless it. There was an old man there who just liked living there after he died. I remember coming to an agreement with him to share the apartment. He also liked my tarot readings:

"You don't believe in ghosts but you do tarot cards," Ratchet said with a snicker. "Humans are such … unusual individuals."

:Not all of us do: Joe Bowers said. :What could be the reason for ghosts? Anomalies of energy? Confusion by those who see them?:

:I wasn't confused with old Tomaso. He was there and we got along. He was sort of our body guard: Mama Fig said as her son and husband nodded.

"Consider that everything that exists including us is energy. Consider that your consciousness is energy as well. Consider that since energy is never lost that even if your body transforms to sludge when your consciousness leaves it, your 'soul' as you call it survives. Where does it go? I think back to whatever you call your Matrix. Optimus visits the Matrix, the Omniversal Matrix of our people a lot. You can vouch for survival of the spark, right, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Prime paused a beer before his mouth, then grinned. "Yes. I talk to them all the time. I suppose that makes me crazy."

Prowl smirked. "No. That makes you enlightened. You can't be responsible if humans are about fifty million years behind us in everything including physics."

:We have physics: Bobby Epps said with a grin. :I will say, though, my kids are already light years ahead of me in their science classes:

:We do have good schools in the colony: Judy Witwicky said with a nod. :I sort of wish I was going to school here:

:You can: Ron Witwicky replied. :University:

:They don't have recess: Judy replied to general laughter.

"I have noted that there is speculation rising on Earth about the education your children are getting here. Have you heard about that? I know that Platoon's new season opens with them and their life here," Perceptor asked as he adjusted Resolve's gear and set him on the ground. The baby smiled brilliantly, his phenomenal finials glowing a bright light blue with his happiness. Then the little microscope toddled over to Solus and hugged her.

Everyone took a moment for the feels.

:We heard that. Some of the dumber elements are worried about indoctrination or some such shit: Lonnie Epps said with a frown. :Some of them are making noises about going to court to get custody of the kids because they believe they're being abused by the education they're getting here. The Temple part seems to be the point of contention:

:Fuck them: Judy Witwicky said darkly. :I think that the education they get here is phenomenal and the Temple part is the highlight. Who else gets to learn about an alien world and its people the way they can? Sometimes people go off the deep end and try to take over someone elses family member. They usually fail and make spectacles of themselves. They should come here and see how great this place is:

"Your species is strange sometimes," Prowl said with a nod. "We will assist you however it goes."

:Thanks, Prowl. Right now, its only hot air on the news. The Festival sort of provoked some of the less stable elements to try and become famous: Glenn Morshower said. :My grand kids are going to start school day after tomorrow and I can't wait. I want to see them get everything they can from their lives:

:We have conferences soon: Sarah Lennox said. :I want to see how much Anna has learned. Consider that no one thought they could do more than read a little, let alone speak NeoCybex. They can read, write and speak it fluently. Victory for me. I want my daughter to have the best of both worlds:

Everyone agreed, then watched as a flock of infants ran past in a group like pheasants, rounded the cook stoves, then headed back to the domes where they would run until they reached the last one. The group would enter it for a moment, then begin again. It was a mix of human and aliens, all of them playing together sweetly. Solus walked to Resolve, took his servo, then gripped Sojourner's. They headed toward the dome to join the fun. Prime glanced at Prowl. "Do you have all the children on locator sensors?"

Prowl nodded. "Everyone is on my grid and if they wander off, they alert," Prowl said as he helped himself to another beer. Solus wasn't around to fetch. "It will alert me no matter how energized I get."

Laughter greeted that, beer was passed out and a bottle of really high caste, really powerful high grade as well. It was silent a moment. Then Barbara Morshower grinned. :What's the agenda, Ratchet? I'm assuming you're cruise director:

A moment to hit the internet was had, then universal agreement given. Ratchet looked around himself, then grinned. "Slaggers. We're going to eat dinner here shortly, then tell stories. Tomorrow, we'll have Autobot Scout activities because two merit badges are at stake. One is rock hunting tomorrow in the Scout Corner over that way," he said nodding to the northwest, "and tonight, its storytelling. They come here and we tell stories."

Everyone paused a moment to consider that. Then Springer grinned. "No stories about bars and jail then."

"Only after they go to bed," Wheeljack said to general agreement.

"Tomorrow night, I have a special feature. We're going to mock 'The Return of the Fallen' which I will broadcast in a large format in the sky overhead. I expect the appropriate level of mockery as applies to the MST 3000-ing of the movie."

A moment to hit the internet was met with huge laughter and agreement. Cliffjumper grinned. "Easy job. I'm not in it."

Slag met with stony optics from Buzz greeted that remark.

Wheeljack feeling his high grade grinned, turning to Ratchet as he did. "So tell me, Ratchet … what's for dinner?"

Ratchet snickered. "You're talking to the wrong person, 'Jack. Ask old Take Out here," he said nodding to Prowl. "I'm doing this right. Scratch cooking-"

"That's what happens to you after you eat it. You scratch your optics out," Prowl said.

Laughter, huge and long.

"You walked into that one, Ada," Sideswipe said as he lounged in his chair half in the bag.

"I'll help you, Ada," Fireball said with a trace of concern. "You cook really well." Lumi nodded with concern as well.

Everyone took a moment for the nice kids, then Ratchet stood up. He walked to a box, then pulled out his huge gigantic frying pan, apparently something he had come to love. "See this? I, Ratchet, will now cook dinner in front of all you fraggers. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Where did you put the indigestion pills?" Ironhide asked before *barely* ducking the frying pan.

Again.

-0-TBC 8-21-16 **edited 9-20-16**


	246. Chapter 246

The Diego Diaries: Camping! (246)

-0-There

Ratchet turned to the fires, pulled a grill frame structure out of a box, then set it over the fires. Placing his awesome gigantic frying pan over it, he turned back to the box nearby. Queuing up the video internally that he had worked out to the nth degree, he pulled out of a cold box some big things that looked wrapped in foil. He looked at the fire which was heating his pan no end, then placed them inside it. There were 13 of them neatly arrayed before he was finished. He stared at it, then the silent multitudes with amusement. Spreading his arms wide, he smiled. **"THERE!"**

"'There' what, loser?" Prowl asked as he picked up Miracle and set him on his lap.

"There," Ratchet replied to be ornery. He turned to the boxes again to look inside. Pulling out a number of small. rather round foil wrapped items, he put them into a rectangular pan. He put it on the corner of the platform, then stood over them like an expectant hen waiting for his chicks to hatch. /... laugh, slaggers … this is science … chemistry … I got top marks for chemistry in uni … laugh now, slaggers … you'll see …/

"What ya cooking, old mech?" Ironhide asked as he opened another brew. He had a good buzz but it would take a bit more to topple him over the precipice. Prime would get there before him.

"Food, slagger. Shut up and watch," Ratchet said with deep determination.

" **YEAH, IRONHIDE! SHUT UP AND WATCH A MASTER AT WORK!"** Cliff said as he swirled around the drain. It would take more booze than they brought to do the same to Buzz who sat contentedly beside him, a proud grin on his face.

" **YEAH!"** -various slaggers too drunk to know better

The humans watching the show were well aware of the factors involved eating Ratchet's food. They were three trillion percent behind him and most of them were secretly cheering him on. Barbara Morshower stepped forward and paused beside Ratchet. **:ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP! THAT'S AN ORDER!:**

The group paused, then looked toward the ground. "I do declare," Starscream said with a grin. "Someone brought a rodent to the party."

Laughter greeted that, but it was respectful laughter. Glenn Morshower and his (worshipful) daughter watched from the sidelines on their camp chairs as Barbara joined by the entire Ladies Auxiliary got up to 'help' Ratchet. **:WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO, RATCHET!?:** Jessie Landon called upward as James Brooks-Spencer watched with amusement. They couldn't drink out here because of masks and imminent death so they were as sober as could be in the midst of a group of tough dangerous individuals letting down enough to get ripped. It was hilarious, especially Prime.

"Did any of you know you were short?" Ratchet replied with a grin. "How about getting the plates and utensils out of the basket over there?"

They looked at a basket, then grouped up. Turning together, they hut-hut-hutted to the basket, used a box of kiddie crackers as a ladder, then climbed up. Soon they were handing out over sized eating utensils and plates. It was an operation to end all operations as someone spread out a napkin and others carried things over to place on it, sometimes alone and sometimes in groups. Ratchet watched them, then looked at the others. "Somehow, I feel like Cinderella."

A moment to pursue the databases led to huge laughter as they watched the tiny humans manipulating the dining ware arduously. Ratchet pulled giant tongs out of a box, then turned the foiled items over. It would only take minutes on the intense heat of the camp stoves. So he turned to still another box and pulled out more foiled items. He put them on the camp stove, then grinned at Prowl. "There, slagger. Ada? Do you want to have your stuff heated?"

"No, Sonny. We won't take much time for our meals. I made them ahead of time with Docker and we packed them just to heat up," Corr said with a grin. "I'm proud of you taking care of your family like this, Sonny. You're a good mech."

Ratchet grinned at his gentle little amma, then smirked at the rest. "There you have it. Independent verification."

Laughter, hoots, catcalls and retching sounds from Prowl greeted that. When the dining ware was ready and the humans backed out of the way, Ratchet took a tray, put everything on it, then walked to a flat boulder next to the fire pit placed there for this sort of thing. He put down the tray, then looked at Ironhide. "Get the plates, slagger. I have a few things to do."

Ironhide stood up, gathered the plates, then turned to watch Ratchet pull out a number of things. One was a rolled up yellow log with speckles of green in it. "What's that?"

"Garlic butter, slagger, with parsley," Ratchet said as he opened the foiled packages laid down first. They were porterhouse steaks. Huge steaks with New York strip on one side, filet mignon on the other. He sliced the butter into coin sizes and put them on the steaks where they began to melt immediately. It smelled amazing. Of course, the humans wouldn't think so but it made everyone else sit up a bit straighter. It became quiet. While they were melting away, Ratchet pulled the other foiled things up and opened them.

Steam poured out of baked potatoes, large ones and when the garlic butter hit them, it began to melt immediately. He pulled out a container, then ladled sour cream onto them. "Cut them up and get the kids, Ironhide. They eat first. These two and those," Ratchet said pointing to two huge steaks and two big potatoes, "are for us. That doesn't count the garlic bread, a small salad for the kids and tomato, basil and mozzarella salad for us. I have dessert in the cooler."

"What is it?" Ironhide asked eyeballing his dinner which was now foiled up again to marinate in goodness and keep the heat.

"Surprises, Ironhide," Ratchet replied. "Ada? Could you fetch a few kids. They can eat on the picnic table over there. Thank you."

Several family members arose and soon every child in the family, all eleven of them at home were carrying rich and delicious-smelling plates of fabulousness to the table where utensils and drinks were waiting.

"We'll feed the babies, Ada," Lumi said as Saber nodded. "We got this."

"That's because you're awesome," Ratchet answered with a smile. He oversaw things a moment, then walked back to hand Ironhide his food while taking his own over to his chair to sit. He paused a moment, then glanced at Prowl. "You're turn, crybaby."

Prowl who had watched with appropriate bemusement and not a jot more glanced at Prime who grinned back at him. "Round one, the loser," Prime said to great and abiding laughter.

"What's that, Optimus? I can't hear you around my porterhouse steak. See how thick and juicy it is? I had them cut extra thick because you know … family." Ratchet grinned, then sipped his beer.

Prowl smirked, then cursed himself. He had goaded Ratchet into perfecting a few recipes. Frag Ratchet he thought as he stood up, then tottered slightly to the boxes that were his. Prime watched him admiring his aft and the lilt of his wings. Prowl was one good looking slagger, he thought as he popped another brew. Thank goodness they had a tent of their own tonight.

Wherever it was.

Prowl opened his box aware that every optic in the place was on him. On the rock nearby both Ratchet and Ironhide were the sides that he had made. A plate of thick sliced 'tomatoes' along with thick slices of 'mozzarella cheese' drizzled with 'olive oil' and 'basil leaves' sat beside long slices of french bread with garlic butter flecked with garlic bits rounding out the dinner. He had to pull this off or he would be a laughing stock. Frag Ratchet, he thought with a grin as he pulled out carefully wrapped and formulated dinners from his box.

Turning, he walked to the fire pit. "I made these last night in preparation for bivouacking," he sniffed as everyone giggled. "I don't like cooking in the dirt."

"Really," Ratchet said as Ironhide wolfed down his dinner. "You made and packed them?"

"That's right," Prowl sniffed as he set them on the grill stand. "I'm using your frying pan to re-heat them."

"They were hot when you … made them?" -Ratchet

Prowl turned a cool optic on the medic. "That's right, loser."

Everyone including the humans watched with intensity as the dueling dudleys of the Autobot Army sparred and fenced with each other. It was one of the many draws of camping with the bots. Prowl put them in the pan, then watched them in triumph. "I worked my digits to the superstructure."

"Then why is there a tag on the bottom of that last one that said which place catered it?" Ratchet said with a grin.

Prowl looked at Ratchet as a trillion things flashed through his processor, then he grabbed the dinner against his better judgment (program). He flipped it up to look but there was no tag. He glanced with alarm at Ratchet who smiled brilliantly. The place erupted in laughter, rude commentary and catcalls. Prowl held the beautiful and beautifully wrapped dinner in his servo as he stared at Ratchet with lazer optics of deep betrayal and battle lust. In fact, it was a good thing he didn't actually have them or there would be two burn holes drilled through Ratchet's helm at that very moment.

Ratchet laughed. "Made ya look. I guess we know the real story here."

"Frag you. I, Prowl of Praxus, made dinner and all the rest." -Prowl, doubling down

"Swear on the Chronicles that you did?" -Ratchet calling his bluff

" **NO!"** -Prowl losing

Laughter and gales of hoo-haw greeted that, then the others began to get dinner ready.

"What about us, Ada? You have about 11 more kids. How about feeding us steak?" Sideswipe said as he walked over to stand between Ironhide and Ratchet. Ratchet held up a bite, he took it, then everyone waited a moment. Ironhide would eat anything and Ratchet would digest poo and call it ice cream before he would let Prowl know any different. Sideswipe being a first class slagger and all around wild child would tell the truth.

He chewed it, then glanced down at Ratchet. "Are you through with that?"

A line formed for a bite. Everyone agreed that garlic butter frozen, then sliced into coins to melt on the steak was this side of the Matrix.

Ratchet 1, Prowl 0.

-0-In the human domes getting dinner ready

"Prowl and Ratchet have a real rivalry on some things," Barbara Morshower said as she filled her daughter and son-in-law in on the The Rivalry. "Those two are like brothers but they compete on a few things. At first, it was just in having families and who had more. Then it was almost everything else. They make me laugh really hard."

"They do," Lois Morshower-Howell replied. She had lined up food for her three kids as Tom, her husband ran the grill. He listened in and commented on the conversations around him. "Will Dad be here to see the kids go to school day after tomorrow?"

"He will. He's bridging from the Pentagon to see them in. He has meetings that afternoon and there's the business of some of those groups threatening the protective custody fight over the kids going to school here. He's going to shut that down immediately. There will be a camera crew run by Leonora to film the scenes. Leonora!" Barbara Morshower called to the now central filmmaker and interviewer once upon a time gofer for Galaxy Productions, Leonora Huttle across the way.

"Barbara?" she said turning toward Morshower.

"You'll be there when the grand kids go to school, right?" Barbara called out.

"I have it penciled in for that day. The crew and I are ready," Leonora said. "I'll be producing the interviews that are lined up for all of you that day too. I sent an email about it."

"I haven't had a chance to read it but I will, Leonora. Thanks," Barbara Morshower said.

"I wish I had grand kids going to the schools here. **SAM! I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!"** Judy Witwicky hollered to her son sitting nearby with Carly Brooks-Spencer.

His reply was lost in the roar of abuse 100 soldiers and their dependents could bring to the table.

-0-Over there

Prowl placed the foiled wrapped dinners on the rock, then pulled the wrappers back. The infants were waiting with their grandparents to eat at the tables nearby. Prowl dished up lasagna, vegetables, cinnamon apples and garlic bread as the adults took them to the children. They had their own and would help them eat given that they were more sober than their children. Prime took his plate with a sappy grin as Prowl sat with his own. He stared at it. It wasn't porterhouse steak but it was beautiful, tasty and too late to upgrade.

:You look pale, Prowler. Want some steak? I have so much here with my P **ORTERHOUSE AND ALL.** I can give you either filet mignon or New York strip. Just say the word:

:The word is frag, Ratchet: Prowl said as he glanced at Ratchet. They both grinned, then dived in. The others came forward to cook their own food, mostly a ration of easy dishes from Earth and Cybertron. The food of the elders was great including a very old recipe for a sort of meat pie from Hercy and Kup. Hercy's family, bakers all, had given him all their recipes as the heir apparent before things went to hell so he cooked them when he could and was expert at it. Before soldiering, he was a baker and cook too.

"That's a slagging good looking pie," Sandstorm said glancing at the pie with tall sides and a flaky appearing capper on top. It looked and smelled amazing.

"Thanks, youngling. You have good optics," Hercy said before he cut into it. What looked like thick brown gravy oozed out along with the contents which looked good even to the humans still dawdling. Around them, the party swirled onward as the sky began to darken. Soon it would be night and the fun would begin in earnest. Hopefully by then, the kids would be asleep and everyone could cuss.

The merry-go-round continued onward.

-0-TBC August 21. 2016

The top steak house in New York City for 25 years, I forget. You can google it. They cook porterhouse steaks with salt, pepper and garlic butter medallions in a 900 degree oven for about five seconds. It looked to die for. **HUGGIES!**


	247. Chapter 247

The Diego Diaries: SHOW TIME! (dd5 247)

-0-Nightfall

" **MOVIE TIME!"**

The kids were rounded up by both humans and transformers, gathered to be placed in their tents with dollies, games and treats. Some of the smallest were tucked into carry holds with toys and a nice blankie. Humans gathered to the last one around the campfire sitting on their camp chairs on top of overturned boxes placed for their viewing pleasure. Big mechs, some with infants inside pulled their chairs up, settled strategically placed caches of cold ones and those with good aim to pass them, then Wheeljack stood. He grinned. "We thought about showing a film for everyone that spoke deeply of who we were as a people," he began to huge applause and catcalls. "Since there isn't one yet," he continued to huge mockery and agreement.

" **THEY NEED TO CALL ME, THE SLAGGERS! I CAN DO THAT! I'M DEEP!"** Cliff said as he lounged against Buzz who nodded vigorously.

"He is," Buzz said to everyone's delight.

"In denial," Sunstreaker whispered to Bluestreak who was sitting between he and Sideswipe, beer in servo and smile firmly on his handsome face.

Blue chuckled and nodded. "That's our Cliffie."

"I brought instead "Revenge of the Fallen"," Wheeljack inserted before everyone lost their shit including the humans.

 **:WHEELJACK!:**

Everyone turned to the humans.

:I beg to differ: a slightly tipsy Will Lennox said with a grin as Sarah sat beside him chuckling. :They got **me** right. I was the best looking thing in the entire movie:

Huge laughter greeted that as Cliff weighed in that **he** would have been if anyone could wake up and smell the donuts. Buzz nodded vigorously to everyone's delight. Everyone loved Buzz Saw.

Wheeljack laughed, then nodded. "The point of this expedition is to give it all the love it deserves including commentary ongoing. If you ever watched MST 3000, you know what I mean."

A pause to internet, then laughter.

"I like this idea," Jazz said as Mirage nodded beside him. "This is very Cybertronian, this MST stuff." Everyone agreed.

"I think this will be fun, Venture," Miler said as he sat in a chair in front of Prowl. Prowl grinned, then glanced at Prime who was leaning forward to jawbone with Roadbuster. He was happy, so Prowl was.

" **TOO BAD THE TWINS AREN'T HERE!"** someone called from the back.

" **WE ARE!"** Sideswipe shouted.

Laughter and insults galore erupted along with an explanation by Leader-1 and his awesome bond that the twins were grounded.

Again.

Sideswipe kicked Bumblebee in the shins. "You gonna cry for us? You didn't get to go with the AllSpark to college. Crybaby."

"Bee doesn't have to," First Aid said with a frown. "He's wise without it."

"Wise **acre** , you mean," Sunstreaker said with a slight grin.

"You're jealous, Sunstreaker," Bee said as First Aid nodded vigorously. Between him and Buzz Saw, the crowd was entertained.

"That's me. Jealous," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "Do we get to critique the frame designs too? I hate to say it, Bee, but Bey made you slagging ugly."

Loud raucous laughter erupted as did First Aid. Everyone around Sunstreaker and Aid stood as the two turned toward each other. Bluestreak stepped between them. "He's right, First Aid. Bee is **so** cute. Did you see him in Transformers: Prime and Transformers: Robots In Disguise? He's adorable. How could Bey change him like that?" Bluestreak was serious and it was evident.

For a moment, they were stilled, then Aid looked at Bee who grinned. "Bluestreak is right. I **am** cute, Aid."

The moment fizzled into laughter and agreement as everyone settled again.

" **Frag, Bey! He almost started a fight and he isn't even here!"** Ratchet called out from his chair next to the humans.

Ironhide who was feeling no pain nodded. **"FRAG BEY! COSMIC RUST!? WHAT THE FRAG!"**

Huge laughter and agreement met that as everyone finally settled with genitors, grand genitors, oldest children and bonds all around turning back to Wheeljack. **"ARE YOU DONE!?"** 'Jack called out.

They weren't. It took a little bit more slag to make it so, then they sat smirking at the scientist and his slightly frowning elegant partner.

Ratchet grinned. "Slag, Percy, you're the cutest mech ever." Everyone agreed to Wheeljack's great pride and Perceptor's great embarrassment. Ratchet grinned again. **"DID YOU EVER SEE A CUTER SPARKLING THAN RESOLVE!?"**

No one had but for a couple of proud genitors sitting in the audience who whipped out pictures of their own kids. It was bedlam a moment, then Lady Sela stood. Everyone quieted as she smirked at all of them. "Dear friends … I have not had a chance to see this magnum opus. I hope you will gather your wit and save it for all the moments where it's most deserved during the showing. Which, apparently I gather, is all of it." She sat amid applause and kindly regard, this most beloved and honored individual. She taught religion and history to their children in the Temple of Primus. She could have what she wanted.

Everyone settled. **"HIT IT, WHEELJACK!"** Ratchet called out.

Wheeljack hit it. A glittering box appeared in the velvet sky in front of them, one hundreds of feet square. It shimmered a moment, then solidified. Filling out the space in perfect proportions, its quality putting high definition to shame, the opening credits of "Revenge of the Fallen" began. Everyone waited, most of whom had already seen it, to land their punches on this, the second atrocity to come from Michael Bey's butt.

Or so most of them thought.

"I'm not in this one, right?" Drift asked.

"No," Springer replied as they leaned onto each others shoulder as they sat side-by-side. "I'm in none of them. You come in the last one … extinction, something or other to haiku us all to death."

"So … I'm a stereotype … a samurai stereotype?" Drift asked with a grin.

"You are. It's … interesting how you look but know this … I'd tap that," Springer said. Then Drift did something he seldom did in public. He laughed loudly.

The scene changed to a voice over narration by Optimus, a masterful match of voices someone said and all agreed, then a battle set up was coming. Several stick figures aka primordial Primes were standing about near the construction of a device while humans, some with weird projectile teeth ran around chasing a tiger in the middle of what looked like Utah. The Masterful Voice and his narration:

"Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own ..." " **THE SLAG IT IS!"** -numerous voices " … capable of great compassion and great violence." " **WELL, AT LEAST THEY'RE HALF RIGHT!"** -someone " **WHICH HALF!?"** -someone else " **BOTH!"** -first someone again (Huge laughter) "For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before." There was a pause in the movie as Cliffjumper stood up with help from an extremely solicitous Buzz Saw. **"I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING HERE! FIRST, I NEVER SAW A FRAME LIKE THEY HAVE! SECONDLY, WHAT A PANT LOAD! THIRDLY … THE ONLY GOOD THING HERE OTHER THAN THAT SQUISHY GETTING HIS IN A FEW MOMENTS IS THAT VOICE! IT SOUNDS JUST LIKE YOU, OPTIMUS!"** Then he sorta fell/sat to general agreement for once.

The film wound onward showing the battle, the strange Matrix of Leadership, then the sacrifice of the Primes in the side of the hill. The movie paused again. Chevron turned to Prime who grinned at him. "Tell me, Lord Optimus … what is your opinion of the frames of the Primes and the strange Matrix presented here?"

Everyone turned to Prime who smirked. "I don't like them. Solus Prime is much, much prettier. I have never seen a frame like that but then, I think I haven't seen the Liege Maximo yet."

Prowl patted his arm. "Pray you don't."

"I will," Prime said as someone handed him another beer. Everyone snickered in a sort of whistling in church kind of way, then turned back to the opus.

The next scene was in Shanghai. Morshower or his doppelganger was standing in a mock up of a command center urging forward something called N.E.S.T. Seahawks.

"Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir. Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius," some flunky said.

"All right, give N.E.S.T. team the go." -Morshower "Black Hawks, you're clear to land." -some flunky

 **"HALT!"** Cliff was back up. "I want to weigh in on that masterpiece of a performance. **WHAT THE FRAG IS A SEAHAWK!?"**

Morshower laughed along with the soldiers. :I have no idea. At least when it comes to N.E.S.T. But I will say, that general is one handsome sumbitch:

Huge laughter, mockery and some agreement. Then it continued.

"Ding-a-ling! Come out and get your ice cream. Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whupping."

" **HEY, SUNNY AND SIDESWIPE! LOVE THE FORMAT! IT'S YOU!"** Springer called out from the middle of the crowd.

" **FRAG YOU, SPRINGER!"** -the twins

The movie continued with catcalls to the twins for fucking up and all the rest. Then the action came and everyone critiqued the strange build of the big mother they were all chasing with the big wheel. Before that, they had a lot to say about Ironhide's appearance on screen with the soldiers.

:Here comes fat ass:

Everyone turned to look at the humans who all looked innocent. Then Lennox grinned. :I was speaking about the 'Con:

Everyone snickered, then turned to the screen to see Lennox summon Ironhide to transform. He rapped on Ironhide's hood and said, "All right, Ironhide. We got echoes. Vamos. Steel stacks at 2 o'clock."

 **:WHOO-HOO, LENNOX!:** Everyone glanced at Sarah Lennox who grinned. :Whoo-hoo?:

Everyone laughed, then they laughed at Ironhide who transformed from a truck to a stack of mostly black angular shapes of oddball metal. His finials were cute and Ratchet let everyone know: **"THAT'S MY MECH! IRONHIDE!"**

Ironhide on screen snorted with actual smoke coming out of his nose assembly. "He's here. I smell him."

" **THAT'S YOUR BREATH BACKING UP ON YA, IRONBUTT!"**

Ironhide turned in the direction of where Cliffjumper probably was, then bellowed, **"I AM IRONHIDE! DESTROYER OF WORLDS! SLAG THAT, SLAGGER!"**

"Here's an Oreo, Ironhide," Ratchet said handing him a bag from subspace.

"Oh, thanks," he said to gales of laughter. The show went onward.

The silence was deep as they chased the big wheelie monster through the city. When Optimus drove off the plane and transformed, the cheering was real. He grabbed the beast, ripped him a new one, then they fell in a heap. Ironhide on the other servo looked hot on the way to join Prime in the chase. They cornered the disintegrating beast in a warehouse, then an awesome shot of the both of them appeared. Prime was cocking his big old gun.

The film stopped as Prowl stood up rather unsteadily. Ratchet glanced at him, then got ready to tackle the slagger if he made a fool of himself. Prowl glanced at Prime who giggled, then looked at the rest. "I want you to know who they called the Big Buddha. That was **my** mech. He looked good driving off that aircraft, though that was kinda dumb when you think about it. What if you got a crick or something and landed in vehicle mode? That would hurt I would think. Right, Ratchet?" He looked at Ratchet with a serious expression.

Ratchet staggered up. "As someone who has done that a couple of times, I concur. It would hurt. Thank you for your attention." Then he sat heavily to great laughter and applause.

Prowl looked at Ratchet like he was his long lost mommy, then continued. "I want you to pay especial attention to how handsome Optimus is even if Bey can't design a robot to save his sorry aft. My Osimus is beautiful."

That's when Ratchet grabbed Prowl's arm and sat him down, hard. "Thank you, Prowler. Wunnerful, wunnerful, wunnerful. Hit it, 'Jack," he said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed loudly, then the movie continued. Then it didn't. Sideswipe stood up. "I want to say something here."

Everyone turned to him, expectant.

"First of all, that thing doesn't do me justice. I'm way better looking than that mech, though his swords, skates and some of the rest are boss. Those little winglets though … I don't have them. The scene where I slit Sideways down the middle was epic. **BUT I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT! SOMETHING ELSE TOO!** **I'M NOT A SLAGGING CORVETTE! I'M A LAMBORGHINI! SINCE WHEN DOES ANYONE ELSE GET TO DECIDE MY IDENTITY?!"** Sideswipe said with emphasis.

" **SHUT UP, SIDESWIPE! YOU'RE IN THE SLAGGING SHOW!"** It was dark but most believed that Cliffjumper said those remarks.

Maybe.

" **FRAG THIS!** Though I will say, damn, I **AM** good."

Hoo-haw met that to say the least.

It went on to The Scene That Offended Everyone On-World Because It Was So Wrong:

"Punk-ass Decepticon!" -Ironhide being bad ass. Check.

"Any last words?" -Prime speaks which makes the crowd watching restless.

"This is not your planet to rule! The Fallen shall rise again." - **DYING, HELPLESS** Decepticon

"That doesn't sound good." -Epps being psychic and getting an ovation from the humans

"Not today." -Prime who then blows the helm off a severely and probably fatally wounded prisoner in violation of every code of law, personal and otherwise, that made him the improbably great leader, militarily, politically, spiritually and/or morally that he was renowned for being.

The film stopped. The place was silent. Then Sela looked at Prime. "How could anyone anywhere believe that you could do that to a helpless mech dying on the ground?"

Prime looked at her, then shrugged comically. He was really feeling no pain.

"Someone without respect," Prowl said coldly. "Someone who doesn't know that you would no more do that then fly."

"I can fly," Optimus said with a grin.

"You can," Prowl said, then grinned back.

"Oh frag," said Ratchet with a grin. "I agree. That was totally out of character. Then again, most of this epic is. But its fun to poke fun at. Let's see Sam get his. That's always a crowd pleaser."

Laughter greeted that, then the film continued.

They howled through the home scene, the school scene, Judy getting high on pot, the weird roommate and the computer stuff. Then the party was had. That is when Leo got into the discussion.

"Hold it." Bee stood, then glanced at Sam. **"YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME BUT YOU'RE ROOMING WITH THIS GOOBER!?"**

"Who knew?" Sam said as everyone laughed.

"Don't forget. I'm in this epic too. You needed me. Remember?" Seymour Simmons said.

"No one said a word about the little kitchen items at Sam's house," Ratchet said. "Those were little kids."

Everyone got silent.

"They were," Wheeljack said. "No one knew. They were hoodlums too. Got into the wrong crowd. You're a bad influence, Sam. I would have dumped you too. Good move, Mikaela."

Mikaela smirked at Wheeljack. :I think so:

Sam tensed. Carly stiffened and James laughed loudly. :Water under the bridge:

Maybe.

Then the film continued.

-0-TBC 8-22-16 **Edited 9-19-16**

 **Sorry for the two paragraphs of separate sentences that somehow got jammed together. I fixed it. :D**

NOTES:

wunnerful, wunnerful, wunnerful: Lawrence Welk, a bandleader who had a show where old time elevator music and clean cut dancing was featured used to say that after every performer. It was his trademark eventually. Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. I don't know if he was an immigrant or if he grew up in parts of America like the northern midwest where Swedish and German people learn their native languages before English or not. That is what he sounded like. Ah, my childhood … :D:D:D

We have spent about two weeks covering two days. The festival, the game and this camping trip cover about two days of actual time but have taken about two weeks to write. All of the other things, the reptiles, etc are still there and waiting for their day to show up on the list. Given that I write what happens and who does what, it can take a week to write the activity of a day.

MST 3000: a show where a guy is stuck on a space ship with robots and has to watch terrible movies as an experiment is what this is. They watch the movie, then comment on it all the way through. To MST a movie is to do the same.


	248. Chapter 248

The Diego Diaries MISTY! (dd5 248)

-0-Play MST-Y for me

The debacle continued.

"Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro? There is a car on the lawn!" -a fraternity meat head at the dance

"What are you doing?" -Sam talking to his car

"Houston, we have a problem." -Bee sending a message to the Dim One

They watched the meat head and his meat head friends spar with Sam, then the alien girl reached the car. Almost as one, every Cybertronian soldier there said in as femme a voice as they could, **"I LOVE CAMAROS!"**

"I can't do this right now, okay?" -Movie Sam

" **MY FIRST CAR WAS MY DAD'S '92 Z28!"** -every Wrecker in the group at the top of their voices

"Yeah?" -Sam pretending he know what she's talking about. Mikaela was the car nut and mechanic. He was just the dork and comedic foil in the relationship.

Apparently.

" **FUEL INJECTED! THE ROAR OF THE ENGINE, IT JUST TICKLES ME!"** -Everyone there along with all the Wreckers.

Sam, himself, sank down in his chair as the humans around him ragged his behind.

Sam's babble along with Bee's musical interludes followed a spray of something oily, perhaps steering fluid onto the face of the 'femme fatale'. That didn't count the beating she got on her face against the dashboard. That's when someone stood up and the movie stopped.

Roadbuster turned to the group, then focused on Bee. "Bee. How come you didn't know she was a Decepticon?"

Bee looked at him, then grinned. " **I** wasn't really in the movie, Roadie. That's what **Bey** thinks about us. Like a Decepticon pretender can hop in and I wouldn't know."

"Would ya?" Sandstorm asked to be ornery.

"Frag you, Sandy," Bee said with a grin. It continued onward to a graveyard, fittingly, because Movie Sam would lose his integrity there in an exchange between Optimus and Sam that rankled even now.

"You won't give me **one day** in college?" Sam said, whining and throwing away a chance to help that any fanboy or grrl would give their left ventricle to have.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the AllSpark was stolen," Optimus said looking his usual majestic, impressive and incredibly decent self as usual.

In short, the anti-Sam.

"Like what? Like 'Decepticons stole it'?" -Movie Sam slowly, slowly getting it

" **DUH!"** -most of the soldiers

 **:DIPSHIT!:** -another soldier, likely human  
 **  
:DUMB AS A BAG OF ROCKS!:** -Judy Witwicky who got a pointed stare from her son

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." -Optimus giving the human race more credit than they deserved.

"This isn't **my** war." -Sam wimping out in the midst of the greatest soldiers in the greatest (two) armies anywhere.

He sank lower in his chair.

The movie was halted to accommodate the boos and catcalls that erupted from both humans and Cybertronians, then it continued with Optimus getting screwed over and Sam slinking out to be 'normal'.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." -Optimus actually **begging** , something that was a major bone of contention to the Cybertronians who saw it and made the longest running thread on their social media ever seen about it or anything else.

Prime never begged an orn in his life.

" **YOU GOT THAT!"** -Prowl, before Ratchet slipped him the cure. He blinked at Ratchet, nodded his gratitude, then picked up another beer.

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me." -Sam, truthing his worthlessness in the eyes of Michael Bey

" **YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, INSECT!"** -Starscream weighing in

There was a constant stream of laughs and snark as the movie continued, including the part where the little **EINSTEIN-LOOKING** botlet revived Megatron. "Why does every smart bot have to have Albert Einstein's features, Wheeljack?" Perceptor asked as they watched together.

"Because Bey has the imagination of a lump of coal?" Wheeljack offered. "You do remember what they did to me in the next movie, right? I had Einstein's face for Primus sake."

"I refuse to watch that movie, Wheeljack. You're murdered in it," Perceptor said grimly. "'Dark of the Moon' is not on my Netflix list."

Everyone laughed, then it went onward.

" **STARSCREAM! I'M HOME!"**

Huge laughter for that and Starscream's groveling erupted everywhere.

The hatchlings drew a lot of comment. "That doesn't look like a hatchling. Our hatchlings are beautiful." -First Aid to general agreement.

"Starscream looks like a fat chicken." -someone

"I will have a chat with Bey some fine orn." -Starscream, darkly

 **LAUGHTER LUX AND CALLS TO BE PART OF THE 'COMMITTEE' WERE HAD AND NAMES TAKEN BY YOU-KNOW-WHO.**

Then the Fallen showed his strange face. The film paused on him, then everyone looked at Prime. "Is that what They really look like? Is that what **He** looks like?"

Prime grinned. "Nope."

The movie rolled onward with The Fallen burbling his lines, then the magnum opus of idiocy, the meltdown by Sam in the classroom with the sleazy instructor:

SAM: "I just finished your book and there's only one problem. Einstein's wrong. Energy does equal mass times the velocity of light squared in this dimension, but what about the other 17? We haven't even talked about the other 17.

"Clear example. Break down the elemental components of Energon, assume a constant decay rate and extrapolate for each of the... ***TWITCH!*** …

"Fourteen galactic convergences it took the Sentinel Prime expedition to receive a ... ***TWITCH! JERK!***...

"Echo on its signal, you wind up with a formula for an inter-dimensional energy increase that mass and light alone can't possibly explain." Movie Sam looks around dazedly. "Come on, guys, I can't be the only one in the class who..."

That was as far as he got. Then Professor Soon-To-Have-Sex-With-Every-Girl-In-The-First-Row-For-A's lost his shit and Sam bounced out.

Pause.

"Wheeljack ... can someone absorb the AllSpark's information like that?" Chevron asked.

"I don't think so. But then, I don't have Einstein's face to help me figure it out," Wheeljack said to great acclaim.

" **HEY PERCEPTOR! WAS ANYTHING HE SAID TRUE AND HOW DID THEY KNOW ABOUT SENTINEL!?"** -Cliffjumper still ambulatory "

" **NO!"** and **I DON'T KNOW!** " Wheeljack replied for Perceptor who was trying to figure out how to open a bag of chips without spilling them everywhere.

"We solved that because **I** , Ratchet of the Healing Servos caught that and saved us from having Sentinel Prime still slumbering on your moon and the humans from getting too much of our tech and-"

" **SHUT UP, OLD MECH, AND HAND ME A BEER!"** -Ironhide who got one off the top of his helm.

Riotous laughter then followed along with the movie. It was mocked from here to eternity for the pretender, Alice, the chase, the car being taken by helicopter and the scene with the little **EINSTEIN-FACED** micro mini-con. When they broke out to run, it became very quiet because the 'bad thing' was coming up.

The scene where Optimus died rolled up. **"RUN, SAM!"**

He ran. Optimus fought. Fat Starscream with the voice like Popeye chased Sam, missing every chance to 'even the score' as some of the Wreckers felt about Sam for not helping Optimus.

Drift in Age of Extinction was right when discussing the respect and leadership of Optimus while he 'gentled' Grimlock with Crosshairs watching from the side:

Crosshairs: "Ah, you just want to die for the guy. That's leadership, or brainwashing, or something."

Drift: "No, that's Optimus Prime."

Movie Drift would get no arguments from anyone sitting around the area watching the movie.

Movie Sam would be smashed flat by any bot watching the movie at the moment if things were different. It was hard to watch the fighting, then the death of Optimus as he was run through. He fell, then even as he passed away, he thought about Sam's safety. That was when everyone arrived, gathered up again and dispersed.

"Frag." -general opinion.

It continued.

-0-On Earth

He was standing behind the camera adjusting a shot when he felt his ears tingle. It was something that had started about an hour before and was continuing. Michael Bey looked around, noted that where they were had few if any power sources to blame for the condition so he wrote it off. A stiff drink and a pound of cocaine later tonight should adjust the problem. He looked at 'Cade' standing next to a stick with a tennis ball fastened to the end, one that would be CGI-ed over with Red Alert in a computer room somewhere else. "Okay. We're go. Action."

The scene continued. So did the slag about him on Mars.

-0-Onward

They passed the scene where they chittered about how Sam fragged up and moved on to the scenes with 'Seymour Simmons'. Those were as fragged up as usual but were leavened by the presence of Mikaela who had a great reputation among the bots. When they headed for the Museum, then things got intense.

"Jetfire." -a mech

"That's Jetfire? Since when?" -another mech

"I don't know. He's an Autobot last time I looked." -still another mech

"He's a very fine scientist," Perceptor said. "I hope he comes here. I enjoy discussing problems with him."

"How did he get so old? I know he is but that old? Love the cane, though. I also like his Scottish accent," someone said from the middle of the pack. "Sorta fits him. At least this version. Why do all the bots spit up?"

Then they were whisked away by some kind of personal body transporter on Jetfire (that all the scientists decided to work on) after the group had destroyed half the museum.

The bouncing of the group on the ground at the other end was stellar, especially Bee and the twins and got lots of applause. The combination of Leo and Mikaela on the ground didn't. Even the bots could see blatant sexism when they saw it.

"I would punch him into the next dimension, accidental fall or no," Chromia said.

Maelstrom nodded. "I'd help ya."

The movie continued. Their drive to a checkpoint elicited amazement that there were mini-cons among the humans, then they continued onward. So did the N.E.S.T. troopers back in the fight with Galloway. The jettisoning of Theodore from the plane was received with great applause considering the disrespect he showed not only the body of Optimus but the others as well. That scene was greatly received considering the ones that came before it …

"What is the meaning of this? You **dare point a gun at me**? You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!" shouted Ironhide as he deployed his weapons earlier in rage and as senior Autobot. Others gathered around with weapons drawn.

" **HALT!"**

The film did.

Ratchet stood up slightly tipsily, then grinned. **"DID YOU SEE THAT!? THAT'S MY OLD MECH! BEHOLD! HE WHO MUST BE OBEYED!"** Ratchet swept his hand toward Ironhide. The big mech was slouching in his chair with a bottle of high grade and a handful of bot-sized Oreos. He grinned.

Everyone howled. Ratchet sat in triumph. The movie went onward.

"You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders." -Galloway

" **BOO! SLAGGER! FRAG YOU! SHOOT HIM, IRONHIDE!** (-Ratchet), **FRAGGERS!** " -everyone

"This fool is terribly misinformed." Ratchet stood, took a bow, then sat.

 **"HEY, RATCHET! WHY DO YOU HAVE A WALRUS MOUSTACHE!?"** -Probably Cliffie

" **BECAUSE I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"** Ratchet bellowed to everyone's delight but for two.

Then Galloway sealed his fate with this crowd. Again:

"You won't be needing **this** anymore. **Get your assets back to base!** And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia." The place exploded. Prime who was the center of the outrage (for him) sat with his snack and beer watching the hoo-haw. It was hilarious how he grinned. Prowl on the other servo ...

-0-TBC 8-23-16 **edited 9-19-16**

NOTES:

JC: I agree. I had an uncle who was like that, really funny and lovable when he was that blotto. His buzz kill wife never let him drink much and when he did, he couldn't hold it. Osimus. SNICKER!

Guest: When you mentioned five weeks, I nearly fell off the chair. LOL! I should have remembered. July 16 is always going to be the date for the Festival no matter what's going on. HUGS!

cball671: I have a list of stuff coming up about the kids, human and otherwise, that are going to go there. I have been babysitting another dog who likes to sit on my keyboard. I plan to put them out this week. :D

Guest chapter 247 . 17h ago

I thought they already discussed the movie thing in chapter 245.

They mentioned it would be happening but they didn't do it until now. I think it might be fun to watch a bunch of drunk transformers critique the show. :D Especially, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. ;)

Silverhornd chapter 246 . Aug 21

Another question, I thought that the human kids were Cybertronian thanks to their parents. If that group tries to get the kids wouldn't that be an international or an interplanetary incident and what ever happened to the reptiles and the tall whites and those kids computer company and those others who were trapped on the other side of Razorclaw.

That is what would happen exactly. I am reminded of a few times someone tried to do that in America and the resultant hoo-haw. Because they're Cybertronian by virtue of Prime, that would lay another set of laws on them that they can use. A Cybertronian court could refuse them to leave because they would have standing to protect them from the groups that want to control them. This and the other things are upcoming because we're only a day or so after Festival. (FIVE WEEKS TO DO TWO DAYS! OMG! I could laugh. This is fun.) :D

leoness chapter 246 . Aug 21

I JUST finished making a (modified) shepherds pie, and now you have me craving steak!

BWAHAHA! I watched a show about the best steak houses in the USA and that porterhouse thing was from the number one restaurant. I will tell you, though … a good shepherds pie will win out over steak for me every time. SLURP! Though there's something about steak … Right, Ratchet?

"You betcha!" -R


	249. Chapter 249

The Diego Diaries: MISTY! (dd5 249)

-0-At the movie

 **"I WANT TO BOOT THAT FRAGGER INTO THE FIFTH DIMENSION!"** -Prowl who had a buzz again

"I'll help ya, Prowler." -Ratchet feeling no pain

Prowl turned to a tipsy Ratchet who stood up to support his bestie. Ironhide who was taking a big swig and a couple of massive Oreos nodded. "You would, ya slagger. You're that kinda bot, old mech."

"I am," Ratchet said with a misty sentiment boiling up inside.

"You are," Prowl said with the same misty sentimentality.

Then both jerked. They straightened, then turned to First Aid who was grinning as he lounged next to Bee. "Thanks, Aid, for the cure. We almost had an honest moment," Ratchet said as Prowl nodded. They both sat to catcalls and 'get a rooms'. The movie would have continued but for the various expressions of displeasure and homicide directed toward Theodore Galloway. Then after a bit of hypothetical bone crunching, the movie rolled onward.

It made a lot of crooked things straight to see Galloway blow off the plane by being stupid. That got a standing ovation and consensus that it was sad he had a parachute on at the time. Then Morshower got catcalled and hurrahed for helping Lennox. At that point, the human kids, Bee and the twins were back and they were defacing a world heritage monument to find the bodies of the Primes and the Matrix dust inside. They headed out with a rather jaunty Bee and the twins. Dividing up after getting harassed by Starscream who got a lot of positive buzz for the tattoos on his body, all of them names of real soldiers, they ended up in a pit with the Constructicons.

Naturally.

"Oh, frag. Devastator. An anatomically correct one. Shows you that Orion has a greater emotional range than Bey," Ratchet said as everyone stared at the beast. It formed, then began to suck up everything around.

"You know … I don't like the Constructicons but they're better looking than that," someone said. "How come all of us are ugly in the movie but Optimus?"

" **I'M NOT UGLY! I'M IRONHIDE!"**

"Here, Only One," Ratchet said as he handed Ironhide a bag of Fig Newtons.

"Thanks," Ironhide said to great laughter.

The whole business of the battle in the quarry continued as the Decepticons began to arrive and hit the ground. The humans were involved in battle even as Seymour Simmons desiccrated another world heritage monument by climbing a Giza pyramid.

 **"I GOT TRIVIA!"** someone called out. **"HE CLIMBED HIGHER THAN THE GOVERNMENT ALLOWED AND NEARLY STARTED AN INCIDENT!"**

 **"THAT'S OUR MIKEY BEY!"** Ratchet hollered out to great laughter.

The battles raged here and there, Starscream missed making mincemeat of Sam, then they were spotted by Lennox and Company.

 **"RUN, SAM!"**

That's when Ron and Judy Witwicky arrived. Everyone cheered Judy when she hit a maniacal bulldozer with her purse. Then a boing-boing appeared with a horrible face and big, big guns. A chuckle could be heard. "That's supposed to be me."

Everyone turned to Rampage. "What are you doing with the Constructicons? You're with Predaking." -everyone

Rampage shrugged as his bond smirked. "I think he's cute either way," Bon said.

Laughter.

"I have no idea how a bot can go from a bulldozer to that bouncing toy," Rampage said.

"He doesn't last long. How does it feel to be killed by a mini-con?" Sunstreaker asked with a grin. "And tell us … did it hurt when Judy Witwicky hit you with her purse?"

Laughter obscured any reply as the fight fast framed. Ravage and Rampage, D.O.A. Not a good orn for 'R' names.

The majesty swept onward. Weird little Arcees and Elitas got thrashed. Sideswipe got slagged. Ironhide was seen shooting and taking shots. Where Ratchet was, no one knew. Then the air support came and slagged all of them on both sides, thank you, Sargent Epps. It was eventually applauded as a move because Sam and Mikaela were slagged too.

That was when Sam Witwicky went to the Matrix. Why and how, no one could say, but Primes showed up, weird looking ones with great voices. They gave a pep talk, Sam came back, defaced Optimus with a reconstituted Matrix thingo who coyly then arose behind curtain number two. It was then **HOPE BLOOMED!**

When the Fallen bridged in and out taking the Matrix as **HOPE** was smothered to death like fuzzy kittens with feather pillows.

 **"GET UP, PRIME!"** -damned near everyone including most of the audience

"Okay," Optimus said glancing up from his cookies. Prowl gripped his arm and he sat back down again.

Cue Jetfire who gave it up for the good of the order, then **RATCHET** of the Awesome Mustache had a few lines, Jolt looked hot ... literally ... as Prime gathered to his chassis every piece of scrap metal laying around.

 **SLAM! WHAM! BAM! THANK YOU, MA'AM! Voile! Wings and shit!**

It was at that moment that Megatron and the Fallen actually turned on their sun eater and everyone ran in all directions at the same time. Seymour Simmons called in an air strike.

" **HEY! THE SHIP THAT ANSWERS THAT CALL GOT DESTROYED IN THE BEGINNING WHEN THE FALLEN LANDED!"** -someone with the trivia thing.

" **REALLY!?"** -everyone with surprise

"Michael Bey is a loser." -everyone who wasn't surprised at such a thing happening

:Is it just me or does Optimus look hot flying like that?: -someone in the human group, a diplomat or someone from Earth 1 who had tagged along for the dinner and movie

:He's hot period: -everyone there

"I think so." -Prowl looking smug

"Send him around tomorrow, Prowler and I'll fix that," Ratchet said with a grin. An Oreo bounced off his helm.

 **SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!**

 **FALL! SLAM TOGETHER! FLY APART! HIT! HIT!HIT!HIT! BLAM-A-BLAM! SLAG!SLAG! SLAM!**

The fighting was watched with amusement by the bots, then Megatron lost half his face. **"Starrrrr-sleammummummmmm!"**

"I think he had a stroke," Prime said with a grin as everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Here we go," Bumblebee said. "My favorite part next to me slagging Rampage."

"In your dreams, Bee." -Sunstreaker and Rampage with grins

" **GIVE ME YOUR FACE!"** -everyone including the priests and monastery inmakes

Prime stuck a sword through the Fallen and he drooled his golden innards onto the ground in deep shock and surprise. It was a matter of debate where his consciousness is now located.

-0-On a spiritual plane somewhere in a mythical dimension doing mythical things

"Megatronus!"

"Yes, master."

" **LICK MY PEDS!"**

"As you wish, master." **LICK! LICK! LICK!** / … this is harder than it looks without a face …/

-0-At the drive-in. Literally.

" **GIVE ME YOUR FACE! BWAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!"**

"No more beer for you, Prowl," Miler said with mild disapproval as he took Prowl's beer.

Ratchet slipped him another behind Miler's back, the slagging hoodlum.

The movie came to an end with Sam slouching and Prime striking heroic Superman poses on the end of an aircraft carrier which bore two different numbers during the scene … 71 and 74. Thank you, trivia bot.

They speak together:

Optimus Prime: "Thank you, Sam. For saving my life."

 **:WHOO-HOO! YOU DID IT INSPITE OF BEING A COMPLETE DICK!:** -someone in the human army group. It was dark. No one knew who it was. Fortunately. (It was Morshower)

Sam: "You're welcome. Thank you for believing in me."

"Aww. That's so sweet." -every Wrecker in the group simpering as Sam sits lower

Optimus Prime: "Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face... together. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."

It was silent a moment as the show faded away. Then they all turned to Prime. "Too bad the humans don't agree with you on too much, Prime. We could have a good thing here," Mirage said.

"They agree enough," Prime said. "They're young and full of themselves yet."

"I can think of a number of things they're full of but some of them are sitting right there," Jazz said with a chuckle. "Thanks for the movie. I already feel better."

"You were ripped in half in the first one, slagger. I personally was moved by Prime's spark felt eulogy. I almost expected him to throw both parts of you over his shoulders," Mirage said with a grin.

Huge laughter, a lot of pissed commentary about the emotional shortcomings etcetera of the first movie, though consensus stated that it was the best so far exploded in the group. Prime sat with a grin, then tossed his beer can into the garbage container nearby. Though he was clearly blotto, he didn't miss. It was instructive. "That was fun. What's next?" he asked with a sweet grin.

"I think an Autobot Scout meeting is in order. Prowl, give us the Autobot Scout creed oath thing," Ratchet said glancing at a suddenly irate mechanism who went from laughter to seething rage in a nano second. He looked at Ratchet through narrowed optical ridges. "Frag you."

" **A SCOUT WILL BE KIND, CLEAN, REVERENT** … uh ..." -someone taking at stab at it.

"This never fails to make me laugh." -Rainmaker chuckling as he sat back for the hoo-haw.

Warlord nodded with a grin on his amazingly handsome face. "A scout is trustworthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean and reverent."

It was silent as everyone stared at Warlord. Then Ratchet chuckled. "Handsome and smart. Cheers for your short term memory. I think all of ours are under water right now."

"There's more," Starscream said glancing at Warlord, someone whom he considered a great friend because they were the same age, the same clan and worshiped the same elder, Rainmaker.

Warlord grinned. "The Scout Oath or Promise as modified for us. 'On my honor, I will do my best, to do my duty to Primus and my colony and to obey the Scout law; to help others at all times, to keep myself physically strong, mentally awake and morally straight'."

It was quiet a moment, then Sandstorm grinned. "Best two out of three at the end there for most of us."

Everyone agreed with great hoo-haw and laughter. It was quiet a moment as they all sat together enjoying the sky overhead.

"Remember when we went from planet to planet with no home?" Ratchet asked no one in particular. "This is nice. I will agree that its cold, free of atmosphere, filled with squishies, pockmarked and otherwise uninhabitable but its not bad."

Laughter.

"I'm glad I can regulate my internal temperatures. I'd hate to wear a onesie," Jazz said to laughter.

"On you, it would look good," Mirage said.

Jazz laughed. "Slag right."

Huge laughter met that. They would sit together laughing and talking before they would stagger off to their tents a few at a time. Buzz Saw would carry Cliffjumper in his arms.

-0-Morning

A rap on his skull greeted the dawn as Ratchet on-lined. Orion and the others were staring down at him with big smiles. **"ADA! YOU COMED TO US!?"**

"Looks like it, Spud," Ratchet said sitting up in his sleeping bag. He crawled out, then stood for a stretch. Looking around, he could see that he wasn't necessarily alone. Kup was sleeping in the other sleeping bag. Ratchet snickered, then looked at his seven older and younger youngest kids. "Your old dad is out there somewhere. Go find his sorry carcass."

They smiled at him, then ran out of the tent to find where Ironhide had crawled off to. In the haze of the previous night, Ratchet had no idea where he was nor how Kup got here.

Stepping out, he stretched again. Here and there, a mech sat or lay where he fell, sleeping off the effects of last night's boozer. Cuing in everyone on his grid, he analyzed each, then shot them the cure by wifi. Everyone within the line of his sight jolted, then sat up, staring around with surprise. They saw him, then relaxed. "Thanks, Ratchet's" filled the air for a moment.

Ratchet grinned, checked his personal array of tents, then watched as the big kids crawled out of the sack. "You have Autobot Scout duties today, infants. Come out and have breakfast."

They did, all nine of them, then policed the campsite and started the fires. Ratchet watched them with amusement as they cheerfully went through the routine. Never underestimate the power of army life on a bot's personal habits he thought. Nearby, other tents were stirring.

Infants ran out, then adults emerged. Ratchet who was waiting for Prowl so he could razzle-dazzle him again smirked. "I've been up for hours, cured every hangover in fifty klicks and you're just getting up, slagger. Wastrel. Goof off. Little femme."

Prowl paused to shoot him his best pitying look, then walked to his boxes. "Excuse me. I was mentally preparing my masterful breakfast for my family."

"The one you bought at The Catering Place?" Ratchet asked as he pulled Old Trusty, or Old Rusty as Ironhide called it, his gigantic cast iron frying pan out of a box. **"I, RATCHET, WITH THE HELP OF OLD MEAT COOKER HERE WILL DO ANOTHER SLAGGING FINE MEAL IF I SAY SO MYSELF!"**

"I hope you do, Ratchet," Kup said as he staggered out of the tent. "I could use a meal right now."

"I'll take care of it, Kup," Prowl said.

Everyone paused to stared at Prowl. Prowl stared back. "Frag all of you."

It was on.

-0-TBC 8-24-16 **edited 9-19-16**


	250. Chapter 250

The Diego Diaries: Camping (dd5 250)

-0-In the boondocks

Prowl stared into his box at the masterfully packed breakfasts that he had designed, if not cooked himself. How was he going to get them to the heat without Ratchet noticing the tags on the covers that showed where he got them. He had to pull them off. Glancing at Ratchet who was putting his iron behemoth onto the fire frame, he bent down and began to take tags off.

He didn't notice that Ratchet was peering over his shoulder. "Ah, nice choices," Ratchet said.

Prowl stood up and stepped in front of the box. "I have no idea what you're saying, loser." He slipped the tags in his servo into subspace.

"Riiight," Ratchet said with a grin. He walked back to his pan, then flipped a few slices of some other kind of butter onto the pan. Prowl watched, so Ratchet commented. "That's maple-flavored butter. Want to know how I made it?"

Prowl stared at him. **"NO!"**

Ratchet chuckled, then pulled out stuff. Setting it on a rock table nearby, he began to organize French toast … stuffed French toast.

Kup who sat nearby watched the two with amusement. He had more than his share of battles with Prowl but he respected his ability to fight, think and take care of Prime. "What's for breakfast, Ratchet?" he asked.

"You ever had stuffed French toast?" Ratchet asked as he worked out the steps to make it.

"Nope." –Kup who watched as Hercy joined them.

"Well, it's an egg dipped thick slice of bread which is cooked on both sides. Then it's placed on a plate, fruit flavored whip cream and fruit slices are put on it, then another piece is laid on top. More whipped cream, butter, maple syrup, fruit slices with chocolate sauce drizzled. That's stuffed French toast."

"Frag, Ratchet. That sounds great," Hercy said.

"Hang on and I'll get ya some," Ratchet said as he dipped bread into an egg, light cream, and vanilla mix then tossed them onto the hot pan. They sizzled in the butter becoming crisp and toasted. He used his big flipper to put them on plates, dolloped rosy colored cream and added fruit, then capped them with the second slice. Drizzling chocolate sauce, he handed them out.

They were beautiful.

Both took a bite, then glanced at Ratchet. "Tell me when you dump that old mech of yours. I'm always available," Hercy said as Kup nodded. They dug in.

Prowl shook his helm, then carried beautifully wrapped packages to the fire. He put them on the rack there, then grinned at Ratchet. :Slagger. You do know this means war:

:I do. The next skirmish is at Thanksgiving: Ratchet replied as the smallest kids came back.

The other adults came out and took infants and plates to feed them. Big kids and a smirking Ironhide showed up for theirs. When they were all served, Ratchet made a plate, then handed it to Prowl who had served everyone in his family including Prime. "Here. We're even, slagger."

Prowl smirked, took the plate and found it delicious. He nodded to Ratchet who nodded back from his own chair and plate. Life was good. They were even.

"How long are you staying here, Ironhide?" Kup asked as he sipped his tea.

"We're going back in the late afternoon," Ironhide said as he sat eating as well. "School starts tomorrow and the big kids are going for the first orn."

"I can't wait," Verilus said glancing up from his plate. "I want to learn things. I like science."

"Who doesn't?" Lumi said with a nod.

It was pleasant as Ratchet dished up breakfast to a famished crowd and some of them were even family.

-0-Inside the human domes

Glenn Morshower was managing one of the cook sites as huge food was prepared for everyone. But for those on duty, the humans were staying over one more night. Some of the bots, mostly the family mechs were going back about mid afternoon but they themselves were staying for another party and overnighter. More humans were coming and the domes would be rocking.

"It looks like Ratchet did alright with breakfast," Judy Fulton said as she sat eating in a deck chair. "Prowl and Ratchet have a lot of rivalries."

"They do. That's what makes them so hilarious. Talk about two different worlds colliding," Judy Witwicky said.

"Speaking of that, the new season of 'Platoon' opens tomorrow night and the children are the first episode. I can't wait," Barbara Morshower said. "This is going to be an interesting season. We're going to be a segment, the resort, and how it crosses paths with the soldiers and other habitats."

"Great. I better get my roots taken care of," Judy Witwicky said with a grin.

It would go like that with children running in and out of the domes.

-0-Gathered together to suffer

Elita, Arcee, Springer and Drift who were informed by Prowl that they would be the 'field team' for the merit badge trek nearby gathered together to figure out what it all meant. What it did mean was they would clamber over a seeded rock area, find a particular one, discuss the terrain and then return to camp for lunch. All of the little kids brought their little neckerchiefs with the sliding clasp that had a boy scout emblem on it and were raring to go.

"This is fragged," Springer said as Drift smirked at him. "I may have to reconsider this family togetherness stuff."

"No, you won't. How hard can this be? They put the rocks we're looking for there already," Drift said.

"Who did?" Arcee asked with surprise.

"I was told Magnus, Prime, the twins, and Ironhide did," Drift replied. "They came here a couple of orns ago. They want the first group merit badge to go well."

"Magnus? **My Magnus**?" Arcee asked with a delighted smile.

"Yeah. Will wonders never cease?" Drift replied.

They wouldn't. Not today anyway.

-0-A short time later at the Scouting set aside area with its cliff sides and scattered boulders

The kids in the group both human and alien were gathered around a bunch of tall, slightly awkward mechs and femmes. Everyone turned to Ironhide and Prowl. Prowl turned to Ironhide. He blanched, then turned to Ratchet who was watching with all the gathered humans and most of the bots.

Ratchet blinked. "What? This is **your** show, slaggers. Show us."

Ironhide turned to Prowl. "Run the beginning. Uh, the kids recite the oath."

Prowl stared at Ironhide almost too long, then looked down at the sweet expectant faces of kids, alien and human, who were wearing neckerchiefs. "Alright … den … recite the oath of the … Autobot Scout together please."

They smiled at each other, the little kids, then almost as one did: **"ON MY HONOR, I WILL DO MY BEST TO DO MY DUTY TO PRIMUS AND COLONY AND TO OBEY THE SCOUT LAW; TO HELP OTHER PEOPLE AT ALL TIMES; TO KEEP MYSELF PHYSICALLY STRONG, MENTALLY AWAKE AND MORALLY STRAIGHT!"**

The kids smiled and hugged each other, then turned to the adults with expectation. Prowl grinned in spite of himself. "Very well. We have a number of announcements before entering into our activity today. You will be going to school tomorrow and everyone is expected to 'do your duty' there. Conferences are coming up shortly. We're also being adopted by a scouting troop on Earth apparently. We don't know who it is yet but we shall soon."

" **SQUEAL!"**

"Your next 'den' meeting I believe this is called will be held at The Sports Center and your regular leaders will be there to help you earn a lifesaving merit badge in the pool." –Prowl, getting the hang of things

" **SQUEAL!"**

"Very well. Our activity today is to find geodes that are between 2 and 5 kilos in weight. We need to not only find them but figure out what sort of terrain they are in and what forces make them. Any questions?"

A lot of jumping up and down commenced but no questions. Then Prowl called out names of adults and assigned them to the children. The children stepped off eagerly with smirking mellow adults to go through the huge area for the geodes that were planted there a few orns before. Magnus who had helped followed to watch, Arcee at his side.

"Well done, crybaby," Ratchet said. "You just conducted a meeting. There will be a closing, then everyone is free to run amuck on their own."

"Frag you, slagger," Prowl said feeling his oats. A tut-tut behind him nearly curdled his cream as Venture and Miler holding Prima caught up to them. They would continue on to watch and help the children, content with the burn on Prowl's escutcheons.

"As I said … crybaby," Ratchet said with a smile. He got a punch in the gut for his troubles. It was worth it. Totally.

-0-Later that afternoon at the apartment

"That looks good." –Ironhide and Ratchet

Sunspot and Bos looked up at the pair. **"WE FOUND THEM TOGETHER!"** they said together.

Ratchet snickered. "Those geodes must have been there in that spot waiting for you for millions of years. Right, Ironhide?"

Ironhide smirked at Ratchet. "I wouldn't doubt it."

A whole row of geodes on little metallic stands built for them graced the shelf under the huge picture window of the second additional transformed apartment's once-upon-a-time living room from before the expansion. It was the shelves with all the family pictures and children's projects.

"I wish we could have camped longer. A lot of them stayed," Bos said wistfully.

"Another time," Ratchet said. "We have vorns of camping left to do."

Bos smiled. "School is tomorrow. I can't wait for sharing."

"Me too," Co-D said. They all turned to run for their berth rooms as the big kids entered the apartment.

"I thought you would stay a while." Ratchet turned to the pile of stuff he had to sort. The remains of dinner, then breakfast and lastly, lunch had to be put to rest along with all the tiny, now shrunken camping gear that could fit in a berth room drawer and not fill the storage room aka man cave thanks to Prime's magic servos.

Win-win.

"We did. But school is tomorrow. We're going to the Home School Center at the Tyger Pax Mall and get school stuff. We hoped you could show us what we need," Verilus said.

Ratchet grinned. "Ironhide, I'm doing a run with the infants. Everyone else is yours."

"On it," Ironhide said sitting down in his chair. He grinned. "Have fun."

"With me as the leader? How could they not?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile and wide-spread arms.

"Oh, Primus. Try not to get arrested," Ironhide said with a grin.

The door closed behind them as Orion dressed as a turtle with a sword in each servo ran out and stopped beside Ironhide. **"ATAR! YOU DOING THIS THING!? I, LEONARDO, BOOP YOU!"**

Then he did.

-0-On a train to The Mall of the Tri-Cities

"I can't wait. I want to read and write a lot better than I can," Verilus said. "I want to learn it by doing it, not by downloads. I want it to be mine." The others nodded.

Quadrus nodded. "I like the science stuff. I want to be an engineer I think."

They chatted together as they sat and/or stood on the train which smoothly and swiftly flew along the tracks. Ratchet grinned at them, these sweet, youngish, hopeful kids who wanted a 'normal' life and a family. Caught up about doings with the Ammas and Appa, the titan kids quizzed the dread kids about things 'at home'.

They reached the station under the massive mall, then stepped off, heading for the bank of escalators that would take them upward. By the time they got there, they were dazzled. "This is amazing," Fireball said as he gazed around. "Where do we go, Ada?"

"This way, infants," Ratchet said as he stepped off. He led them through the usual shopping crowd toward the midway portion of the vast emporium. The water park in the middle caught them a moment, then they followed onward. Pausing at a huge store with wide open doors and an incredible array of things inside, well lit and arranged, Ratchet turned to them. "This and the library are your best friends. Come on. I know what you need." They entered into a wonderland of learning.

-0-TBC 8-24-16 **edited 8-25-16**


	251. Chapter 251

The Diego Diaries: School days, school days, crazy hazy school daze … (dd5 251)

-0-At the store

"Grab a basket, infants. Time to load up," Ratchet said as he went over the list that he had downloaded from the letter they received about the children's schooling. "Follow me. I have the list of stuff you need."

They headed into the store toward supplies. Ratchet picked up a bundle of three datapads. "These are the ones for Intermediate School … one for writing, homework and note taking and the last for all other subjects." The one for writing held all manner of grammar and writing style books, essential equipment for the aspiring student. Into the baskets also went notebooks with micro thin steel pages, thickly bundled and ready for the stylus that also joined them. Stylus devices that could paint, 'art colored pencil' and write also went in.

"You're going to have art classes so you need these," Ratchet said adding thick books with blank drawing pages for that purpose. "Your brother, Sunny, is going to help you with it."

"Wow," Fireball said. "He's a famous artist."

Ratchet grinned. "He is." They moved along to the sciences supplies. "Tell me, infants, how you want to do this. WiFi? Downloads? Servos on?"

"Servos on, Ada," Quadrus said as the others nodded. "We've had to learn a lot of things by download and it feels … different."

"Like its sorta not real. We didn't figure it out ourselves," Lumi said. "We're glad for it so we could do our jobs but we want to learn things the way everyone else does. We want to be like everyone else." They all nodded.

"You can't," Ratchet said looking up at nine handsome kids in adult-appearing frames. They looked surprised. "You are yourselves. You're the best example of yourselves anywhere. Now, **LEARNING** things … you can do that just like anyone else. That part is true."

They looked at him, then Verilus smirked slightly. "You scared me a minute." The others nodded.

"Good," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Let's get what you need to learn the long way." Math calculators that were so complex no human could use them because they calculated in over fifteen spatial dimensions utilizing math and physics that humans would probably never know entered the baskets. Rulers with minute calculations marked on their smooth surfaces and small recording devices for lectures by instructors or notes for experiments entered them too.

Ratchet checked the list, then considered that they were in good shape. "Your text books will be gotten at the school. So let's get the important stuff." He headed to the snack section. "Pick out two kinds of snacks you like. You get snack breaks in school."

That met their total delight as they began to look through bags and boxes of treats for just the right ones. Ratchet leaned against a counter with school cheer items and watched. They were huge, over 25 feet in height and looked like handsome young versions of their elders but they were children in big bodies. They had been carefully raised, completely chaperoned even while hunting the bad guys and raised to The Code as it applied to the big frames. It was fortunate that they had Ironhide and Ratchet to ease them into a bigger and less structured world here.

Turning, Fireball grinned. "I have mine." They all did after a moment, then followed Ratchet to the section with backpacks and book bags. He turned to them. "Pick out what you need and want to take your stuff to school. Remember, you will have textbooks and other things in there too."

"We don't have to take everything do we? Everyday?" Lumi asked.

"You'll get a locker at school," Ratchet said. "Put the stuff you need there and only bring it home when you have work to do there. I'll put a set of stuff at the house for you so you can leave things at school without dragging them back and forth."

They grinned, then turned to the task at servo. They chose, then followed Ratchet to the checkout. Once they were scanned out, the nine followed Ratchet with their backpacks and/or book bags slung over their shoulders. Fireball grinned at Ratchet. "I feel like a student already."

"Then we need images for your bulletin boards," Ratchet said as he subbed a camera. He gathered them and took pictures, several this and that way before they continued onward. It was a jolly group of school kids and their old dad heading for the metro line together.

-0-At the house

" **ATAR! I BOOPED YOU!"**

Ironhide who was laying flat on his back in the middle of the giant living room after being booped by Orion grinned. **"I, IRONHIDE, AM BOOPED!"**

Half a dozen little kids laughed riotously including a little brother to a big one who was there while his genitors got their week's chores and errands done. Scout laughed, then patted Ironhide's face. "Boop!"

Ironhide grinned at his doppelganger, Scout, who was standing next to his other doppelganger, Orion. "Old mech, you were right. I never did know I needed them. **I, IRONIDE, WILL NOW CHASE YOU AND BOOP YOU BACK!"**

It was incredible the squees and running around by nine little kids as Ironhide rose to his peds. It would take him a while to find everyone even though he could see their little peds showing no matter how hard they tried to hide.

-0-Around the colony

Bluestreak sat in the lounge at The Paint Box as the infants were given the once over for school the next orn. They were taking pictures for various district publications and special art projects at Sparkling Day. The twins were elsewhere and he was the one who had the kids at the moment. They were moving this way and that as the big mechs who were detailing them gently turned them or raised a body part.. The twinnies were smiling brightly as they were buffed, a process that was ticklish to both. Kaon was chatting about getting a tattoo just like his dads as he bent over and noticed several on the lower legs of his detailer.

It was quiet here as outside the hurley-burley moved onward. He was almost looking forward to being back on duty because there was a lot to say about routines. Tomorrow, the colony's kids would be back in school, he himself would be doing data duty in Iacon on Cybertron and Ratchet et al would be back in Las Vegas on Earth. They had an appointment with the specialists to check on the girl's growth as it pertained to their hearing in two orns. They were on target last meet up and hopefully, they would be that much closer to surgery this time.

" **ATAR!"**

Blue turned toward Kaon. "Kaon."

"Atar, I'm shiny now," he said as the big grinning mech put him down on the ground. He ran to Blue and hugged him. "See?" he said as he slowly turned to show himself.

"You look good, son," Blue said. "Another great job," he said to the detailer.

"It helps to have good stuff to work on."

Blue grinned and with Kaon on his lap, they watched the twinnies get a shine.

-0-Humans

They loaded up their gear, then entered the shuttle. It would take them back to their segways and trailers waiting at the airport. School started tomorrow and so did the episode of Platoon that would feature the children of the families and their life here on Mars. Home was beckoning as half the families in the human group packed up to leave. The rest augmented by more from the Consulate and Earth 1 would carry on.

:Daddy, when is the show on tomorrow night?: Lucy Epps asked her dad.

:Nineteen hundred hours: Bobby Epps said as he loaded gear bags with all their camping gear, the stuff that could shrink, into the shuttle. :Your mom and I are going to let you stay up to watch it. Then you have to go to bed:

 **:WE WILL!:** Lucy said as she hopped off to tell everyone.

He watched her go with a grin, then continued to pack up the cargo 'can' aka box that held their gear and could fit the servo of their pilot for departure.

Linda Graham carried a number of items in a bag to the shuttle where Bobby stowed it. :What do you think the episode tomorrow is going to mean for the rumor?:

:It won't help those who fear everything here but that's their problem. My kids are going to go where I say they go and nowhere else. No one is going to tell me how to raise my kids: Epps replied grimly.

Linda nodded. :I agree:

They continued to stow their gear for departure.

-0-Later that night

The titan and dread kids bugged out to do routine work on station. Ratchet watched them go from the middle of his living room, then walked to the back of the apartment to police the rooms. He didn't have to do that considering they ran an immaculate ship in 'their' rooms. He thought about the palatial apartments that they had in their alt forms in space. They were huge, ridiculously beautiful and had a view in a 360 degree radius of all that existed around them. Yet it was here that they were happiest, most at 'home' and ready to be a son and a brother. He walked back, then sat down in his chair beside Ironhide. "Neat as a pin back there."

"Those infants are a wonder," Ironhide said. "We raised them right."

Ratchet snorted, then grinned at Ironhide. "I can see your steady servo in the midst of all of it, Ironhide."

"I know," Ironhide said with a tiny preen. He grinned. "Wrestling mania is on."

"What are we waiting for?" Ratchet said as Ironhide found the channel.

-0-Upstairs

"He really aced you this time."

Prowl glanced at Prime who was sitting in his chair sipping a 'tea' while they sat together watching the news and a few other dry shows. No wrestle mania here for now. Even though both had a fetish oddly enough for strange soap operas, neither believed the other knew that. "I will be prepared next time. He's escalated an arms race here that he can't win."

"How were the stuffed waffles?"

"Ridiculous," Prowl said with open faced misery.

Prime laughed a long time.

-0-At an apartment in the sky as the night settles in

"Ratchet got Prowl good this time."

"I know. That was a pretty tasty thing he put together. I sent the recipe to The Diner On The Corner. I think it might be nice to have them again," Hercy said as they watched wrestle mania together in the living room in their chairs, their peds up on the ottoman.

"I found a great cookie recipe for you to try," Kup said as he sat with a beer in his servo. "It has a lot of stuff in it, all good by the way."

Hercy nodded. "If that doesn't work, I have a couple of recipes that my old grandpa made that Guardian Prime used to come by to get. They had a lot of what humans would call nuts and dried fruit in them. He had a way of adding something to the top when they were put in the oven that made them crispy on the outside but soft on the inside. Then you sprinkled this supplement on the top. Its a winner."

"Sounds good. I want to win again. It's sort of a thing now." Kup grinned. "I like to watch the infants squirm. No one has an idea that you come from a baking family."

"Nope," Hercy said with a slight grin. "I'm going to keep it that way. More fun, you know."

Kup snickered. "I love to see Prowl's face when he doesn't win. Makes my orn."

"That mech has come a long way but he's still way too competitive," Hercy said with a slight grin of his own. "I have more baking chops that you can shake a stick at."

"Good," Kup said.

-0-That night

They beamed back in, sat to watch a movie, then six of them left to go to Ty and the family's apartment. Fireball and Genesis went into their berth rooms to organize while Quasar lounged on the couch. "What's the first orn going to be like, Ada?" he asked with a trace of anxiety.

"Well … you go there and we sign you in. That means unless you're recalled, you can't leave without our permission. Then we go with you to your class and see that you're settled. Its home room for you rather than one room all orn because you're third level, not first. Rambler is first level. You stay in home room for announcements and the like, then the bell will ring. That means you go to first joor, a room with kids at your level to work on a subject. Mathematics, Writing, Spelling and Grammar in NeoCybex and Cybertronian Standard, our base languages, as well as Reading class will be held in the morning. You go from room to room for those classes because they're set to start you at your level of knowledge with other kids at the same level.

"You have a break after Math, then lunch after Reading. From there, you go to your classroom where you stay all afternoon for Science, Cultural Studies … I think the Americans call it Social Studies, Music, Physical Education, Dance, Religion and Culture at the Temple, and Business Education."

"What's business education, Ada?" he asked.

"It's where you learn to manage budgets, buy things if we ever have a cash society which doesn't look probable and save," Ratchet said. "It's part and parcel of high caste society given that they had stuff and we didn't."

"We did. **I, IRONHIDE, HAD STUFF!"**

Ratchet and Quasar grinned at him. "You shared nicely too I'm told."

" **I, IRONHIDE, SHARE! NICELY!"**

Quasar laughed. "You two are funny." He grinned.

Sunspot ran in and launched himself at Ironhide who caught and nestled him in his lap. He grinned. "Nice catch, Atar."

"Nice jump, Sunspot," Ironhide said as he hugged the infant. In moments, the two were festooned with little kids. They smiled at everyone and each other, then relaxed.

" **ATAR! TOONS?!"** Orion asked hopefully.

Toons it was.

TBC 8-25-16 **edited 8-31-16**

NOTES:

The adults don't need sleeping bags per se but they like getting off the cold ground onto something nice. The sleeping bags have inflatable mattresses built in. Whoever can build a sleeping bag with an inflatable bottom is going to be a zillionaire. You're welcome. :D


	252. Chapter 252

The Diego Diaries: School days, school daze … (dd5 252)

-0-Morning has risen like the first mor-hor-horning …

" **ADA!**

"What, Praxus?"

"Orion in my school?"

"He is, the little hoodlum. The parole board is meeting with us this morning but it appears that his little aft will be back with you and the others."

 **"ADA! I HAPPY!"**

"I'm glad, Praxus. Are you done?"

" **I DONE! I GO TO THERE AND WASH!"** Praxus slid down, then danced his way to the mid apartment wash rack where the three sink set up had a stool for the shorties. He would wash and spiff up there with a number of others. Ratchet watched him go, then grinned as he gathered the last of the breakfast dishes together. Stuffing them in the dishwasher, he programmed it to run for the ten minute duration between start and end.

"Ada … you will come with us, right?" Fireball asked as 'new important activity' nerves began to arise.

"There is no way that I would **ALLOW** my infants to go to first orn of their school careers without me," Ratchet said as he pushed in chairs around the table.

He smiled, then relaxed. "That's good. I want to go really badly but … I don't know. It's new and we're so big. I'm a lot bigger than Rambler."

"You're also third level Intermediate and he's an accelerated first level. He was actually in Youngling Day when they realized his potential. Don't compare, infant. You have what it takes and then some," Ratchet said. "I was always taller than my age. It just meant my view was better than everyone else."

Fireball grinned, then hugged Ratchet. "I'm so happy, Ada. Everyone is. I love being home."

"We love having you. Your ammas and appa did a good job and now its our turn. I'll explain the routine we're going to follow when the others are ready."

Fireball nodded, then looked down the hallway. "I'll get them."

"You might herd the others too, infant," Ratchet said with a grin.

He smiled as he walked down the corridor. "I will." He paused by each child's room, gently asking them to hurry. They did and followed him down the hallway one-by-one as he went to hustle the others. Ironhide who was standing by the monitor grinned. "If the little ones are as good about their sub adulthood as these nine, then we have clear skies ahead."

Ratchet grinned, then turned to Ironhide. "Orion. Praxus. Prowler, maybe."

"You have a point."

"Notice your little princess isn't in that line up," Ratchet said. "We have an appointment this afternoon to meet about her possible acceleration. Everyone wants to be there. I'll come back from Las Vegas to be there. Its at 1400 hours."

Ironhide nodded, then watched as eleven children carrying each other and/or school things walked back into the living room. Ratchet turned to them with the house datapad which held the master schedule. "The little kids are fine. You four oldest … you have to wait for us to get you after school today so we can do whatever else they want us to do and because we want to hear how you were champions."

The kids grinned and so did Ironhide.

"After that, you can walk to and from school on your own. We expect to have you check in if you don't go straight home, to other elder's houses or the store. Okay?"

They nodded, then door opened and elders began to come inside. Ravel and Tie Down followed by Chan, Corr, Docker and Appa Ratchet entered and began to pick up infants minus Orion who had to go with Ratchet and Ironhide. The door opened again as Blackjack, Raptor, Turbine, Delphi, Hard Drive and Alor walked in carrying Scout. Ratchet snickered. "There must be a few on the street who want to come. Invite them, why don't ya."

Laughter greeted that. "We have to deliver Scout to school. Talk to Blackjack, Ironhide," Turbine said.

Ironhide turned to his father who looked belligerent. "Scout's old enough then."

Everyone nodded. Blackjack disagreed. "Frag that. Infant's too small. He needs our servos on."

"Oh slag. It runs in the family," Ratchet said to immense laughter and a frowning glance from Blackjack.

"What about Miler? I heard that Prima is going to be home schooled, though I will warn you … if you go with the Circle Preparatory Academy, which I highly recommend, he will eventually be taken into servo whether you like it or not," Ratchet said.

"I think infant needs more time with us. We had it with Ironhide. Look how he's turned out," Blackjack said stubbornly.

Every optic large and small turned toward Ironhide who shrank inside just a little under the scrutiny. Blackjack looked at Alor. "Our little mech turned out great. This little mech needs the same advantages."

"Blackjack … come with us when we take Orion. We can take Prowler too so you can see the Academy. You can visit both schools and see what you think," Ratchet said. "Did you know that Ultra Magnus is the district truant officer?" Everyone stared at Ratchet who grinned. "I don't lie."

"If that slagger thinks he's going to come and take my infant to school, he's got another think coming," Blackjack said darkly.

"'Jack … listen to yourself," Alor said as he stood beside Blackjack, his arms folded over his chassis.

Blackjack did, but it didn't matter. Scout was playing with his toys in his carry hold and he had come to rely on the sweetness.

Alor turned to the others. "We're coming with you."

Infants were exchanged as Prowler and Orion were shifted to others. Everyone turned to Alor and Blackjack. "You ready?"

"You can't make me feel badly," Blackjack said as he patted his chassis.

"We know," Alor said with a grin.

"You're sure blasé about this. This is your infant going into the school system," Blackjack said with a slightly offended tone.

"I hate it too but the time is here, 'Jack. I'll cry later when no one is looking," Alor said as they walked out the door.

"Frag that. I'll cry now," Blackjack said as everyone laughed.

Ratchet who led the rest of the infants out the door grinned at Ironhide. "Now you know what you looked like, you little femme."

" **CAN'T MAKE ME, IRONHIDE, CHAOS BRINGER OF THE AUTOBOTS, FEEL BADLY!"** Ironhide said with a grin.

The door closed quietly behind them.

-0-On the street

Waiting at the corner with smiles and no small amount of excitement, six titanic kids along with their ammas and appa greeted them. "We're go?" Ty asked with a smile.

"We are," Ironhide replied. The six kids gathered with the three, then all turned to the adults. Infants were hugged, adults greeted adults, a few exchanges were made of tinier infants between adults, then all was ready. The elders walked off with the older younger kids heading for Youngling Day in Centurion. The four littlest including Scout were stowed in carry holds as everyone turned toward the tower next to their own.

Since the last migration, the Intermediate population was split into two groups. Levels 1-3 were in the older first tower while levels 4-6 were in the new tower at the new metro district in the city of Gambian. It would be eventually the main Intermediate building with the moving of everyone there as soon as things were sorted out. A new migration, bigger than the last was coming and the numbers already gathered looked promising for such a possibility sooner rather than later.

Those who remained, Ironhide, Ratchet, Turbine, Alor, Blackjack, Delphi, Raptor, and Hard Drive, Typhoon, Dangerous, and Clipper walked toward the tower as Flint joined them. The kids were silent as they walked through the door and entered the busy lobby. Sciences was moving the last bit of their operation out to be included instead in their expanded building east of the military airport. The Central Office of the district was here and would take some of the space, leaving a nice large lab for the school.

They walked to the elevators, then exited on the 15th floor. It was busy with older children heading for school, the odd adult dropping them off. It was totally backward from the adult laden drop offs of the other two schools. The kids followed along with everyone else as Ratchet bee-lined to the front desk. He grinned. "I'm … let me say, **we** are all here to bring our children to their first orn of school."

Flashes occurred as adults took pictures of the pensive slightly anxious kids. They had their new stuff and were tensely waiting. The mech behind the counter nodded with a grin. "This is the Ironhide/Ratchet/Typhoon group, correct?"

"Yes," Ironhide said. "These fine youngling mechs here," he said nodding to the nine kids, "are ready to come to school." As he said that, a tall mech walked from the back rooms, paused, then stepped forward.

"I'm Sailer. I'm on-site school director. We've been waiting anxiously for these students to come. We're so happy to see them," he said warmly. "Why don't we go to your home rooms now?" he suggested.

Everyone followed him to the lifts and took one up to floor 18 where they would begin their orns every day. They entered a large room with rows of tables end to end and chairs behind them. A desk and giant screen teaching console were in the front with the emblems of the Primes, the colony, Cybertron and the district as screensaver on the monitor. Sailer turned to everyone. "This is the home room for Lumi, Fireball, Saber and Santee. You come here when the bell sounds every morning first thing."

They looked at everyone, then each other. "What do we do?" Lumi asked.

"You go inside, son, and from here you go to your classes. Do you have your schedule?" Sailer asked.

They nodded.

"Then all you have to do is follow it. You will receive your textbooks and other materials in classes. I will gather you at lunchtime and show you your lockers. You can leave things there rather than carry them around all the time. After that, you will be in a classroom full time for the rest of the school orn. It will be easy and you will be happier faster after you begin. Don't be afraid. All the staff are here to help you and everyone is delighted to have such big tall mechs in our school," Sailer said.

The four stared at him, then the other five who looked pensive. "Okay," Fireball said as he hesitated, then walked into the room. The others followed. There were kids there who watched them as they entered, then found seats near the back of the big room. Ratchet followed them, then knelt down before them. "Don't be afraid or worry. Everyone in this room was you once upon a time. I see nothing but greatness for you, greatness and friends. We will pick you up when you get out. After that, I think you can find your way. Ice cream at the Confectionaire after school. Okay?"

They grinned at Ratchet, then nodded. "Okay, Ada. Thank you," Fireball said. The others nodded.

"We have to take everyone else to their classes. Remember, you will be with each other as the day goes by and at breaks and lunch. You will ace this," Ratchet said standing up. He nodded, then walked to the door where everyone waited. Glancing at the four who sat mutely together, he followed the others to another room with a fluttering spark.

The four kids stared at the screen, then the others in the room. A big kid leaned over in his chair. "I heard you were coming. We don't have active duty soldiers in our school until now."

The four looked at him, then Santee nodded. "We do our duty and fulfill our function."

"Cool," the kid said. "I'm Revel. My atar and ada are soldiers too."

They began to chat and by the time their home room teacher was there they were feeling a whole lot better.

At another classroom door …

Sailer paused. "This is the home room where you will start your orn, Quasar, Genesis, Tru, and Quadrus."

The four glanced at Verilus who looked as pale as a snow white mechanism could look. They glanced at Ratchet who nodded encouragingly. Ratchet ushered them inside and when they sat together, he looked around. "This is a nice room. You start here and meet up all orn long. Isn't this exciting?"

"What about Verilus? He's all alone," Quadrus asked anxiously.

"No," Ratchet said. "He isn't. He's just going to be in another room. When its time to go to classes, you will be with each other again. Maybe its a good thing. Maybe its time to try new things."

"I don't know, Ada," Quadrus fretted. "I'm the oldest. I have to look after everyone."

"Not here, son," Ratchet said. "That's **my** job, your ammas and appas … Ironhide. You have to be children now. You have to go to school and be happy. If duty calls, then fine. But until then, you're our sons and we will be the adults here. It will be okay. Trust me."

Quadrus looked at Ratchet with a strained expression, then nodded. "Okay, Ada. I do."

"Good. Remember, you're only in here a joor, then you meet up again in classes. Your only job here is to learn, play, be friends with everyone you can and be happy. The rest belongs to us, the adults who love all of you."

They nodded, relaxing slightly, then Ratchet stepped out. Verilus who was tense took Ratchet's servo. "I can't go with them, Ada?" he asked anxiously.

"No, son," Ratchet said as they followed Sailer. "You get to be brave and try a new path by yourself. That makes me extra proud of you."

They stopped beside a door where Sailer turned to Verilus. "You get to be here, Verilus. I know you feel poorly about being alone but there's someone inside who asked about you."

He blinked, then peered inside. Sitting with a group of mechs, Rambler smiled and waved. Feeling better than he felt in say, the distance between this room and the last, Verilus smiled. "Rambler is here."

"We don't divide you up into levels in home room. We do mixed groups here and then abilities group in the other subject areas in the morning session. You will be divided in the afternoon but it will be one pair or a trio in each of four classes. Go and settle in, son," Sailer said with a grin.

Verilus glanced at the others, then walked inside. Rambler patted the place next to him. "I saved you a chair, Verilus." He looked at the others. "This is my friend, Verilus. He's a dreadnought."

Everyone looked at him with huge surprise. Verilus looked back to the door, then grinned. He waved, then turned to Rambler who was psyched to see him. Verilus the Scholar and Book Lover was sitting with Rambler the Scholar and Book Lover. It would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Well, that was fun," Ratchet said with a grin. "You have our transponders if you need us, correct?"

"We do," Sailer said. He grinned. "Now git."

They laughed, then turned as a group to leave. It was a humorous ride down to the ground, then they gathered together on the sidewalk. Ty grinned. "That was harder than it looked. I thought I would have to stay and hold a few servos."

"You and me both," Flint said with a grin. "I may still have to," he said as he stared at Blackjack who glowered back. They laughed, chatted and everyone moved onward to the next stop. Ty, Dangerous and Clipper were heading to the library before a check in on deck at the demilitarized zone. The others were going to Sparkling Day to drop off a hoodlum and two other kids. After that, the next nut to crack was Blackjack at Circle Prep with Prowler.

It would be an amusing ride to Terra.

-0-TBC 8-26-16 **edited 8-31-16**


	253. Chapter 253

The Diego Diaries: School Daze (dd5 253)

-0-Elevator at Sparkling Day School, Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The ride up was tense and silent as every adult girded their loins so to speak. The 'Parole Board' for 'Prison School' aka Autobot City Unified School District Behavioral Modification Classroom Center was going to meet with them to settle someone's hash. Most likely, it was that of Ironhide and Ratchet. They were pensive and silent as the door opened and they stepped out, noting that on this floor, one of conference rooms and teacher/aide/support staff offices, things were less busy and more quiet. No wonder testing was done here and small wonder that executions were held here.

Roto who was waiting at the elevator grinned. "I see you brought your posse."

Ironhide grinned. "I needed my ada." Then he looked hopeful. "Do I?"

Roto laughed as he led to the way to a large conference room where the 'behavioral team' waited to speak to them. They all took a seat, then Ironhide set Orion on the table top. He looked around, then smiled brilliantly, his comical little body and face a mirror image of half the mechs in the room who looked at him with emotional optics. **"ATAR! I HERE! LOOK AT ALL THE SHES!"**

Roto snorted, then hung his helm as he chuckled. He looked at Orion who swaggered over to him, then gripped his face for a hug. "You slay me, infant."

"I, Orion, love To-To." He looked around at the adults, only half of whom he knew. "You like To-To?"

Everyone grinned. They agreed, they liked 'To-To' too.

"I'm Siren, director of the Department of Special Needs and I'm here to facilitate the meeting in which we review the data, make a plan, then hopefully place the baby back into regular school."

Everyone nodded.

"The overview of the case involves two fully functioning infants without mitigating defects who because of a misunderstanding have had a long term case of dislike that has been a bone of contention and inhibitor to their social progress. They have acted against each other with the behavior escalating to acts of violence. A lot of time, attention and resources have been focused on finding a way through this situation but to little avail.

"Given their last bout of fisticuffs, it was decided to remove them from the classroom to do intensive interventions with them. Roto, perhaps you could outline the effort given you manage both baby's files."

Roto nodded. "I won't dwell on the actions that led to detention school but given their severity, they were pulled for a stage one intervention. This means that we had a chance to do a three orn extensive one-on-one with them outside of the classroom and see what strategies we could find that would help at least teach them to be tolerant of each other. We were able to test boundaries, find flash points and seek a clearer picture of what this was and how it's sparked.

"We found that we have two individuals with strong internal senses of themselves … that is, they have healthy egos and strongly developed senses of who they are and what would pass in their view as right and wrong. Both of them individually are admirable in that they are loving, generous and kind to others. They have a lot of friends and are friendly, helpful, share, intelligent and are interested in the well being of others. Individually, they play well, share their toys, learn very swiftly and well and have no difficulty with others. Together, they're gasoline and a match.

"We worked out a lot of different plans to teach and reinforce that you can't always be the boss, that you can't decide you don't like someone and act on it and you can't act out every feeling you might have at the moment of impact without consequences. I believe that they are more aware of what they did and what we expect for them to change and get along, but they're knot heads and the less they're together until they are older and more mature, the better. It will be easier to reach them at the core level where this spat lives."

"Knot head. A new technical term?" Siren asked with a slight smirk.

"A descriptor," Ratchet replied. "An accurate one too. Roto has had Orion since he was tiny. If he calls him a cab, Roto is right."

Everyone snickered in agreement. Siren sat back with a slight grin. "I see this has been a long term problem."

"I got my first degree by studying Orion and my last one too," Roto said with a grin. "Terri and I want to adopt him but I think I'd have to stand in line."

Ironhide and everyone in the room who looked like him looked ready to pop their metaphorical buttons. "He is a bit of a caution."

"He is," Roto said. "We believe that we have taught them a framework for reasonable conflict resolution that we will enforce with an iron will. In the meantime, we're going to diminish the opportunities of flash point. That is, we'll keep them apart more. Their groups at the moment only come together in lunch, recess and art. A simple schedule change will handle most of that but in the meantime, we need to build that framework and hope you do so at home, which I know you do."

"If he needs his little aft paddled, let us know," Ratchet said as Ravel nodded.

Ravel leaned forward toward Siren. "I only paddled Ratchet once when he was a bad baby. He was so surprised. I believe in raising sparklings of good character and even though we failed with Ratchet, we want to succeed with Orion."

It flew over everyone's helm a moment, then laughter filled the room. Ravel sat back, then smirked at his son. "You were a good infant in spite of your wild ways, Sonny. Orion will learn or I will paddle his behind too."

Ratchet smirked back at his ada. "I will send him over."

"We never had to paddle Ironhide though we did pat his servo," Alor said. "All I had to do was ignore him. He would crawl on his knees to get me to speak to him but I wouldn't until he promised to do better and be nicer."

"Good thing we can't get callouses," Ironhide said with a grin.

Orion who was watching the fun grinned. "I, Orion, love you. Are you my she?" he asked Siren. He looked around, then pointed at the new face in his small world. "She is nice? She is my she?"

"She is your judge, jury and executioner, sparkling," Delphi said with a grin as he took Orion into his arms. "She will slice and dice you if you don't behave."

"I, Orion, good. Bad One bad," Orion said.

"Orion."

He looked at Uncle Flint.

"You can't say Bad One. No more bad one. Understand?"

Orion stared at his beloved Uncle Flint and felt a cross between shocked surprise and the urge to wail loudly. Uncle Fee-Fee was mad at him. He stepped to the table, then walked to Uncle Flint hesitantly. "You mad, me, Orion?"

"A little. You got into trouble. You fight with Han. You're smarter and better than that," Flint said calmly.

Orion looked at him, then the others. It was silent. Then he looked up at Uncle Flint. "Okay."

It was silent a moment, then Flint picked up Orion for a hug. Ratchet snorted, then chuckled. "That settles it. He's yours."

It was just what they needed.

"Frag. Your command voice is stellar, Flint," Alor said to his brother as he laughed.

Flint grinned as he held a wan Orion. "I won't argue with you."

They discussed the plan, affixed glyphs, then handed a solemn Orion over. As they stood, Ratchet grinned. "There's a cute little sparkling in that hold there," he said pointing to Blackjack who looked as betrayed as a mech could get. "Someone is emulating their son."

"So, you won't hand it over?" Roto said as he held Orion who leaned into him.

"No. End of discussion," Blackjack said as he turned and fled the room.

Roto snickered as everyone turned toward Ironhide. "That's how you looked, twinkle toes, when you ran from us."

"Can't make me feel badly, slagger. You got them all anyway," Ironhide said with a grin as he watched his father pace in front of the elevators. "Better go before Atar blows an O ring."

They laughed, thanked everyone, kissed and petted a rallying Orion, then walked out. Roto and the team along with Orion watched them, then Roto and Orion looked at each other. "You still my she?"

"I will **ALWAYS** be your she," Roto replied.

Orion vented a small sigh. "Okay."

Roto turned with a grin, then walked through the door toward the classroom where Orion would regain his stature as one of the boys. He would behave himself too.

-0-Heading out eventually

They paused by the reception desk to reconfirm the meeting date for Hero and her team of experts for the 'will she or won't she' step upward into the lowest rung of Youngling Day School and a trial run at being one of the big kids. It was a difficult thing to think of their littlest femme going to another school and leaving all her friends, nephews, and nieces behind. Her ability to roll with the punches and her abundance of obsession about perfection would be key to that decision.

Walking out, they gathered to compare the new details and all the rest. Ratchet whipped out the household datapad to check things over. "We have nine kids in the Intermediate School which we meet up with when they dismiss to see how it went and do whatever else they need of us. The infants here come with you after Sparkling Day releases them, Ada, right?"

"We get them. We bring them to the store where they will stay until you come for the meeting. Then they come with us to the meeting, then home with you," Ravel said.

"The four older … Sunspot has a culture and language lesson at the Center in Aerie Hill," Ratchet began.

"I take him there," Docker said with a nod.

"Okay. The other three have a riding lesson, then they come where?" Ratchet asked.

"With us," Chan said. "We're going to the library and do homework together, then gather the babies at the store to walk home."

"Okay. We'll get the big boys at the Intermediate School here. We have four in Centurion, four in Terra and one also here at the Academy which is about to start. We can't be late," Ratchet said as they turned almost as one to walk to the two blocks to the Academy where they dropped Prowler off for his now all orn sessions. Ironhide frowned slightly as he saw his baby boy run with other children into the main gathering hall for their morning routine of stretching, singing and listening exercises before regular classes.

"Milo," Ratchet called.

A big mech who was director of the Academy paused, then walked to Ratchet with a grin. "Ratchet."

"Milo, this is Blackjack and Alor of Praxus. They're my in-laws and they have a baby that they want to keep with them as long as they can. Blackjack, here, was seeking a conference and pre-enrollment chat with you," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile as he turned to a fuming Blackjack and a smirking Alor.

" **I DID NOT!"** Blackjack replied with indignation.

"Ah. One of **those** is he?" Milo asked with a chuckle. "Come with me, General. You too, Alor. Let's sit down and chat."

They stared at Milo who apparently had a very good command voice too because Blackjack's peds started moving before his processor could be engaged. Alor stepped behind and pushed him forward. "Ironhide, attend to your father," Alor said with a grin.

Shooting a hot gaze at Ratchet which had nothing to do with The Sexy, Ironhide obeyed his father and stepped up to help his father. They disappeared into the big conference room nearby. Ratchet turned to his bemused family. "Thank you for helping. I have to grab Alor and go to Las Vegas but I'll be back shortly."

"Do you have to use that pretender tech, Sonny?" Appa Ratchet asked.

"I do," Ratchet said as he hugged his elders.

"Well, be careful," Appa Ratchet replied to his grandson. "Go in there and buck them up."

"I will, Appa. Don't work too hard," Ratchet said as he walked to the conference room door. He entered and it closed behind him.

"He takes after you, Ratchet," Docker said with a grin.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Appa Ratchet replied with a grin. A merry group of elders turned to go their separate ways, some to University and others to their shop. Knives didn't get made by themselves you know.

-0-Inside the room

They all listened to the explanation of the program, its many features and the obligation of the genitors to shoulder their share of the burden. It was what Ironhide had been through but this time they talked about when Scout would become their full time student and Blackjack would have to go somewhere and suck his thumb. He wasn't happy.

"This infant still has his wrapper on. He's brand new."

Everyone looked at the tiny mech who looked just like his big old pa, his big old brother, his big old grand dad and great grand dad and most of the kids living on the 24th floor of an apartment building in Autobot City. Scout smiled at them as he held his tiny teddy bear. Blackjack felt emotion coming up. The teddy bear always made him emotional, his son loved it so. This baby was special. This was a chance to relive the best part of his life again, the part where he was father of a son, Ironhide. He would have those missing vorns and the memories would be complete. Now they wanted to have him and it pained him surprisingly deeply.

"Scout."

The baby looked at his big old pa. Then he smiled brilliantly, waving his arms and the tiny teddy bear in his happiness with his father. Blackjack picked him up, set him on his arm and stood. "Thanks, Milo. I'll bear it all in mind." Then with that, he turned and walked out the door with his son.

Alor grinned. "Part one of this operation is accomplished. Thanks, Milo."

They stood together. "No problem, Alie. This is more common than you can know."

"Step-by-step," Alor said with a chuckle as they walked out the door. They would find Blackjack and Scout two blocks away at the Metro Station, then have a jolly ride back to The City.

-0-TBC 8-27-16 **edited 9-12-16**

Thanks, Guest, for mentioning Tru. I will add him. :D That's what I get for writing without my notebooks. HUGS, everyone!


	254. Chapter 254

The Diego Diaries: And the beat goes on … (dd5 254)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Alor and Ratchet walked into the command center with a huffy Blackjack and a smirking Ironhide. Prime and Prowl who were sitting at the command table glanced up. "What's with Blackjack?" Prowl asked.

" **THEY WANT TO SEND SCOUT TO SCHOOL!"** Blackjack bellowed. **"MY BOY IS TOO SMALL! HE NEEDS ALL THE ADVANTAGES OF SERVOS ON BY HIS ELDERS AT HOME!"**

"Ah," Prime said with a smirk. "Take him to the Prep Academy. Sojourner and Solus attend. Problem solved."

" **AT SOME POINT, THEY TAKE THEM IN FOR THE FULL ORN!"** -Blackjack

Prime blinked. "They do?"

Prowl nodded. "They do, the slaggers. Soon."

"Frag," Optimus said. "I suppose you two told them about Scout," he said grinning at a smirking Alor and Ratchet.

" **SLAGGING RIGHT THEY DID! MY SON IS STAYING WITH ME! IT WORKED ON IRONHIDE AND IT'LL WORK ON HIM!"** -Blackjack using his command voice

Ironhide preened slightly, then winked at Prowl and Prime.

"We're off to Las Vegas. Need anything?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

"Just intel," Prime said with a smile.

They both nodded and with a rap on 'Jack's arm, both of them headed for the bridge room. When they were gone, Blackjack slipped Scout out and set him on the table top. The tiny Ironhide infant turned to Prime and Prowl. Then he smiled a gigantic smile. **"Prow! Optopus!"**

Blackjack chuckled, then sat. "See? Mech has a way to go."

No one there argued with him but they took a moment to play.

-0-At the command post in Las Vegas, Nevada, United States of America, Planet Earth

"What's the sit-rep?" Alor asked as they walked in nattily dressed in jeans, t-shirts and nice kicks. They looked young, strong and handsome.

"We have a bunch of them heading for a big mall in town," a Home Guard mech said as he glanced up at Alor.

"Do we know the reason and destination?" Ratchet asked as they bent over the console to look at blinking lights heading from Nellis Air Base into town.

"They're heading for shopping malls to buy children's clothes and toys," the Guardsman said. "Or that's what they do on this orn every week. Most of their stuff is shipped in but some of them like to wander around. I'm thinking they like to test their look, to see if they can fit in. From what the security cameras show, their guards don't like it and they get bored but they go along with it."

Alor nodded. "Very true to the intel. They must have a lot of children down in that bunker of theirs at Nellis."

Ratchet nodded. "How about we tag along?"

Alor nodded, then handed off command to the Officer of the Deck. Heading out, they walked to Alor's alt mode and entered. Driving off in a state of the art Bentley, they headed for town and a chance to watch the Whites up close and personal.

They were heading into town when word came that the mark had pulled into the Boulevard Mall on South Maryland Parkway. Lounging in his seat, Ratchet felt the warm breeze from the open window on his face as they made their way through traffic toward the goal. It was a shopping mall from back in the day that was getting a revival. It would have a lot of customers but not the crush of the strip or other places where shopping was king. It would be easier for aliens to wander here with less likelihood of being noticed. They pulled in, parked, then headed toward the stores and a rendezvous with the weirdness that were the Tall Whites.

"What do you think? Do we get close enough to say hi or what?" Alor asked with a grin.

"I hear they kill you for looking at them. They have a really itchy trigger finger, Alie. I think we should," Ratchet said with a grin as word came that they were inside J.C. Penney's department store.

It took a moment to spot but they entered and paused long enough to look around. The children's department was upstairs so they took an escalator upward into a huge open space with children's clothing and accessories on tables, displays and endless racks on hangars. It didn't take an expert to notice them and the security that had come along.

They weren't as noticeable to the humans as one might expect. They were tall indeed but they had incredibly human features. They were dressed very well and wore hats and sunglasses but then, Alor figured, if you have fully blue or fully pink eyes, you would. They were gathered around racks of clothing while around the room looking bored but reasonably attentive, their security waited. The interesting thing about their security was that they were fully human. Not humanoid like the Whites, but fully human. The humans of Earth were protecting aliens in their midst.

"Let's have some fun," Ratchet said as he turned to walk toward a stack of t-shirts next to a guard who watched him with an air of boredom masking intense scrutiny that was a dead giveaway to anyone like Ratchet and Alor who knew the signs. Ratchet paused by them, then nodded to the guard who nodded back. "Nice day."

"It is," the guard replied.

"You have kids?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm waiting for friends to get what they came for," the guard replied as he scrutinized Ratchet in the way guards do that doesn't seem like it if you don't know what to look for.

"Ah," Ratchet said as he picked up a tiny t-shirt for someone who had a tiny infant in Infant Intensive Care back on Mars. It had a bunny on it. He grinned. "This will do," he said as he turned toward the rest of the room. Alor was making his way in a round about way toward the Whites so Ratchet joined him, checking this and that until all of them were in the same space.

The guards were now obviously attentive and it made the two smirk at each other. :Here we go: Alor said as he moved closer and 'accidentally' bumped a tall male. Everyone in the alien group turned instantly toward Alor, their sense of alert off the scale for the incident. Alor kept looking at clothes as he ignored the slaggers.

" **ALIE!"**

Everyone turned to Ratchet who was standing nearby holding up a tiny hoodie with a cartoon cat applique. **"HOW ABOUT THIS!?"** Ratchet smiled brilliantly.

Alor looked at the tense Whites. "What do you think? We're getting a present for a sick new born. How about that hoodie?"

They looked at Alor, then Ratchet and the hoodie. One of them made a visible effort to relax. "It's nice enough."

"Nice enough?" Alor asked with genuine surprise.

"You can never be the parent that we are to our own children," another said out of the blue. It was a statement delivered in a matter of fact manner and was totally out of the context of the moment, something they were noted for doing. There was no humor in the alien's voice or face. As he said it, the human guards moved closer.

"Wow. Aren't **you** a dick," Alor said with a chuckle. "I like it. We'll take it."

Ratchet nodded, then picked up another. "What about this, Alie? Apparently, we need to up our game for our kids. Old grumpy there questions our devotion."

"You can't touch us for care of our kids. You have no idea what a good parent is or does," another said.

"Well, boo-fucking-hoo," Alor said as he tested the group.

"I think we need to go, Levi," one of the human guards said in a tense voice.

"Yeah, Levi. Fuck off," Ratchet said with a cold expression. He wanted to see what would happen too.

"Let's go," the guard said.

"I'm not done here," 'Levi' said with a cold expression. "You need to **fuck** off. **Fuck off now.** "

Alor lay the little shirt that he had in his hand over the rack, then turned to the alien. "Make me, fucker."

The hand that shot out was incredibly fast, abnormally inhumanly fast and the device that touched Alor was smooth to the alien's hand. It looked like brass knuckles without spiky protrusions. It touched Alor, then flashed. Alor who looked down to watch it felt a jolt of electricity flood him, then bleed off with the self protecting software that animated the pretender tech. Pretender tech was actually less susceptible to harm than their regular mechanical bodies. He watched the flash, noted the look of satisfaction and triumph on the faces of the aliens around him, then grinned.

Ratchet who watched it calculated the impact and found it would be nominal, if that much. Pretender tech was designed to be as foolproof and impactful as possible, bleeding off things like electrical shock while leaving no harm behind. He grinned slightly at Alor as the shock flash vanished.

"Well? What now, motherfucker?" Alor asked as he punched the alien in the face. He dropped like a sack of potatoes out a third story window as the others stared at Alor in astonishment. Then Alor began to swing.

The guards jumped forward, so Ratchet began to swing too. They flew here and there, their guns skittering across the floor as they flew out of hand. Aliens crumpled on the floor, apparently being overcome with surprise at the idea of a human who could jolt and not die. When they were all down, Alor gripped one of them and yanked him up. Alie jerked off his hat and glasses.

The alien was male, milky white in color and possessed pink eyes. That made him among the older as it would appear blue changed to pink with age. He still had some alien contours of his face but the face itself was human in appearance and rather beautiful. "Well, well … what the hell do we have here?" Alor said. He flung the alien into the aisle at Ratchet's feet.

Ratchet who had gathered the guns stared at the reviving aliens. He gripped the pink-eyed alien's wrist and ripped the device from his grip. "What do you think, Alie? Should I use this on whatever this slime ball is? How about we see him dance to his own tune? What about it, motherfucker?" Ratchet asked as he gripped the alien by the neck. "How do you like my parenting skills now?"

"Let him go."

Ratchet glanced behind him at a human guard who had arisen and possessed in his hand a working taser. "If you're going to use that, my grip may squeeze his head off as I go down. Want to find out?"

The guard wavered a moment, then glanced at the others who were patting around for guns. Ratchet raised his other hand which held them. "Looking for these?"

It was silent, then sirens could be heard nearby as security drove into the mall heading for Penneys. The guards glanced around, then at Ratchet and Alor. "We're all going to get arrested."

"Maybe we need to," Alor said coldly. "Tell me these are human. Maybe they're visiting here from the center of the Earth. They're so pale, maybe they live in the dark like moles."

"Look … let us go and we'll meet up and talk," a guard said nervously.

"Just like that? **Ha!** " Ratchet said.

"Here," another said holding out a card.

Alor took it, then nodded to Ratchet. "You want your guns, meet us. If not, then explain it to your bosses. I don't have a problem going to the press."

"Come on," the guards said to the aliens. "Let's get out of here. I want that device."

"I want to be a dancer but it'll never happen either," Ratchet said as he pointed the device at the human.

He raised his hands in supplication. "Look … meet up with us. We'll talk and we can exchange things. Just … don't try and mess with that. It'll blow up and you won't be found again, you and most of the surrounding two miles."

Ratchet nodded and watched as the livid group of aliens and a tense uptight group of guards left the space. He looked at Alor. "We better get out of here."

Alor nodded and with Ratchet walked calmly through the gathering crowd to the exit. They hurried through the mall, the guns stuffed into a bag they grabbed near the door. Into the sunlight they went and soon they were heading for the freeway. Alor sat quietly as he went through the security films of the altercation in the mall by remote scan. He looked at Ratchet. "I just erased the fight."

Ratchet nodded. "Good," he said, then he pulled the alien device from the bag of guns. "This is interesting. We need to give it to Wheeljack. I'll have him rendezvous. Prime can tell us what he wants us to do."

"Those guards … they're afts are gravel," Alor said with a grin.

"You swear like a sailor," Ratchet said. "Another thing I admire about you."

Alor laughed as he headed out of town at a good clip. Soon they would be in the safe houses talking to Prowl and Prime over the comm system.

TBC 8-28-16 **edited 9-19-16**

NOTES

Most of what is known about the Tall Whites is in the world because guards at Nellis have discussed it. They have a hair trigger, are susceptible to saying their devotion to their children is greater than anyone else straight to your face and defer to those of equal or higher status, human or alien. If you are lower status, you're dirt. They have utter devotion to their children and appear as described. They also like to visit Las Vegas, to enjoy the gambling and night life and possibly to test their appearance in the greater world. If you give them the slightest reason to be worried or threatened, even if you don't but they believe it, they will kill you on the spot. Of course they're weird. They're aliens. :D:D:D


	255. Chapter 255

The Diego Diaries: Aliens (dd5 255) not edited yet

-0-At the scene of the crime

A tall man with nice features and a great suit calmed the scene, then walked to security control with the mall guards. They were looking for the security video of the scene. They had gotten the short and dirty from the security team and it looked bad all the way around. Entering, they pulled up the video and from the moment the aliens walked into the store until five minutes after they left, the video was wiped.

"There is no reason this shouldn't have the scene. The system was checked two weeks ago and found to be sound," the security guy said.

The tall man, an NSA supervisor of 'special projects' named Byron Adams nodded. "What about the parking lot. Look for them there."

"You'll have to go to the mall central security. They would have that," the store guy said.

They did. They got the film. It showed two tall good looking men walk to a spectacular car and climb in. They drove off heading toward the strip.

"See if you can get their license," Adams asked as the security officer enlarged the departing vehicle. A license plate was clearly seen and noted. Walking out, Adams called the office and had a trace placed on the vehicle. It was one attached to an elderly couple and was supposed to be on the other side of the world at the moment. He sat in his car a moment thinking, then nodded to his driver. "Marty, let's figure out where these individuals are and what they are."

Marty nodded, then pulled out heading for the highway nearby.

-0-At the command center in the neighborhood

"It was weird. They made their statement about parenting and it didn't fit the conversation. It would appear that they almost worship their children and put good parenting on the top of the list of things you should do," Alor said. "That part I can get behind. Their hair trigger in public I can't. These aliens are a danger to the humans."

"I can see them feeling a bit on the superior side given the human's capacity to kill children and write it off as collateral damage but that fragged me too," Ratchet said. "I can almost feel sorry for them in their obliviousness regarding social etiquette here. I can imagine they have a trail of dead bodies behind them, Optimus."

Prime nodded. "I can assume you covered your tracks."

"We wiped the scene from the security cameras in the store," Alor said. Then he paused as if thinking. "Oh frag. I forgot the parking lot security cameras."

"Oh, oh," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'm supposing we can expect a visit from our friendly neighborhood S.W.A.T. team."

A Home Guardsmen looked up. "Sirs, three vehicles have pulled up outside."

Everyone turned to the overhead monitor and noted that three vehicles had pulled up at the house next door and a number of men in suits had stepped out. Ratchet glanced at Alor. "You're the elderly sick husband and I'm the slightly goofy elderly wife."

"Don't give them anything that can lead to us. Send them on a wild goose chase, Ratchet. I'll trace them and get with Mearing and Simmons about who they are," Prowl said.

Ratchet and Alor nodded, then derezzed. They ended up in the house where the men were headed in seconds. Alor fled to the bedroom while Ratchet changed to the cover story look that they had concocted in case someone paid a call for inspection. A short, plump, gray-haired woman with a very sweet face and blue eyes framed with wire rim glasses stood where Ratchet had been dressed in a house dress with an old fashioned apron around her rather ample waist. She walked to the door in her sensible shoes and answered it. Half a dozen men were standing on the steps. "Hello. Can I help you?" he asked in a sweet 'grandma' voice.

"Ma'am, my name is Byron Adams and I would like to speak with you about your vehicle," a handsome man said as he showed an official looking badge with his image and small print that gave nothing away.

"Oh. My car? Well then, come inside," he said as he stepped back. All of them entered, stared around, then turned to the little granny who stared upward at them. "What about my car?" she asked.

"It was part of a security breach in a mall store this morning," Byron said.

The granny gripped her face in surprise. "It was? Oh, my. I … I don't know what to say."

The men glanced at each other, then turned to the little woman. "Ma'am, has anyone taken your car out in the last few hours, or even the last two days?" Byron asked.

"My nephews. They came here for a short visit," Granny replied. "They had the car. They don't have one of their own because they don't live here but I lent them my car for their enjoyment. They're such good boys, my great nephews."

"May we ask who they are and where they are now?" Byron asked gently.

"Why? Did they do something wrong?" Granny asked with concern.

"No. We believe they may have witnessed a crime and we want to get their statements," Byron replied smoothly.

"Oh. Oh then," Granny said calming down. "My nephews are Arnold and Lazlo Marquette. They live or shall I say, they lived overseas until recently."

"Where, ma'am?" Byron asked.

"Let me think … Dubai? No, that isn't it. Rio. That is it. They lived in Rio. They used to call me during their big holiday there and I could hear the fun," Granny said with a smile.

"Carnival?" one of the suits asked.

Granny nodded, then smiled. "It was during a carnival. I was so glad they could attend carnivals. I love them. I like the funnel cakes." He/she smiled brilliantly.

The intensity of the group began to lower as they grinned at her. Then Byron looked around. "May we get comfortable? I would love to know more about them. They seem to have lived an interesting life."

Ratchet looked around, then smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, ma'am. We're fine," Byron said as all of them sat down on the expensive furniture. "Are your nephews from Brazil?"

"They are," Granny said with a nod. "They sort of … have a problem. They had to move to South America a while back to … get around it. Mind you, young man. I never ever liked their parents but I love my great nephews. They are lovely and take good care of us when they come to visit. There isn't a picture in this house or other chores that they didn't take care of cheerfully. They are very good and very bright … unlike some of their … relatives."

"How so, ma'am?" Byron asked.

Granny hesitated, then sighed deeply. My aunt married a … a criminal. There. I said it. He wasn't as bad as some for financial crimes but he headed for Brazil because he stole accounts, paintings and the like. He married my aunt when you-know-who came to power and it was easy to be a crook."

They all nodded.

"The boys were born there. I don't know where. We never visited. It was a problem having a guy like that in the family. We were very law abiding, you know."

Everyone nodded.

"They are very wealthy and the boys attended amazing schools," Granny said drifting into thought. "I can't remember them though." She/he looked at them. "They speak so many languages and they want to be in broadcasting."

"What sort of broadcasting, ma'am?" Byron asked with a slight sense of alarm.

"They talked to me about something called pirate radio," Ratchet said as he spun the tale in all directions. The more red herrings, the longer they would toil in the wilderness chasing them. "They want to explore mysteries, they said. They want to look into strange stuff."

"What kind of strange stuff?" Byron asked.

"UFO's, crop circles, aliens and all that," Granny said. "I guess having the Autobots around got them interested. They seem to think aliens live here besides them. Weird, huh?"

The group looked tense again, their expressions filled with foreboding. "What else can you tell us, ma'am? I find this fascinating."

"You do?" Granny asked with feigned surprise. "I want them in decent jobs. I want them contributing in a real way to society but kids these days. They have so much imagination and confidence. They're going to New York to set up their … what was it called? … An underground network online and on the radio to discuss these … forbidden topics. They call them that, forbidden. They believe that the government is lying to us. **IMAGINE THAT!** I think they were around their grandfather too much. I can't imagine the government not telling us if there were more aliens around. We all know about the Autobots, right?" She looked at them with complete amazement on her sweet granny face.

"I agree, ma'am. Do you know where they're going in New York? Are there any clues to their whereabouts or their appearance? Do you have pictures of them?" Byron asked.

"In here," Granny said tapping her head. "They asked me not to take their pictures. I have no pictures of them, their family, where in the boondocks of Brazil they were born and grew up or anything. They were always secretive that way. They **do** have tattoos though. I sort of like them. Tattoos. Do you think I should get one? Everyone seems to be doing so." She smiled brilliantly.

They grinned back. "I can't say but you look adventurous. Maybe you could. What kind do they have, ma'am?"

"Pirate tattoos. You know … like the poison image," she replied.

"Skulls and crossbones?" someone asked.

Granny nodded. "That's it. They have them on their ..." she paused a moment to think. "They have them on their right wrist. They have some writing too … something like 'don't tread on me' … that snake thing with the thirteen colonies written on the pieces. There are also letters under the snake." She paused a moment, then nodded. "A-B-O-T. I don't know what they mean. They also have one that says 'Mom' on their shoulders. Right shoulders. I saw them when they were helping me with the yard."

"Are they heading out by airplane or by vehicle?" another asked as someone continued to take notes.

"They're flying. They took a ride from someone I didn't know, someone who seemed like a friend. He drove a white volkswagen," Granny said. "It had a tag on the back that had the initials 'UK" on it, like they went there and brought back the sticker to say so. I didn't get the number." Granny grinned. "This is like a police show. I wish I could help you more."

"Will they call you when they get there? How often do they call?" Byron asked as he patted her hand.

"Not often. Just enough to let me know they're safe. We are really great friends, the four of us. They seem to feel I'm more a granny than their crazy relatives. I don't mind a bit. They're very sweet and decent boys in spite of their upbringing. They check in to make sure their Uncle Otis is still alive," Granny said.

"Uncle Otis?" one asked.

"My husband. He's in the other room. He's bed ridden. They helped me with him which is just so them. They're good young men, my nephews."

"Ma'am, if they call or check in, could you call me? I would appreciate it if we could keep our conversation quiet … just between you and me," Byron said handing her a card.

Granny looked at it, then nodded. "Like secret spies? I will. My nephews would like that game."

Byron grinned. "You have a very nice house. Would you mind if we looked around? You never know when and where you can find a clue."

"That would be fine," Granny said rising to stand. The rest did too. "Its like the movies. Please, look around. The car too." Granny handed them the keys. Byron gave it to one of the men who went outside. The rest began to look around the house while Granny went into the kitchen.

They explored the place, saw an old man sleeping in a bed in the master bedroom, then quietly stepped back out. When they gathered in the living room, Granny was there. She held a large bag. "Here you go. I made cookies and these are for you boys. You have to take care of yourselves you know."

Byron grinned, then took the bag. "Thank you, ma'am. I don't know your name."

"My name is Kestrel Tagg," Ratchet said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tagg. I hope you'll call if you hear from them and keep our secret when you do," Byron said.

"Oh, I shall," Ratchet said with a big smile. "Remember, eat right and don't work too hard. My Otis … he didn't listen and look at us? The golden years aren't too golden around here."

"I wish you both well," Byron said and he meant it. They left and gathered on the curb outside. "That little old lady hasn't got a clue but she gave us good intel. Get a wire tap on her phones and lets track these bastards." They entered their cars and drove away.

As they did, Alor and Ratchet back in their male forms watched them go. "Otis."

"In honor of Orion."

"Kestrel Tagg?" Alor asked with a grin.

"I like both names," Ratchet said. "We better modify our male images or we're going to get arrested."

They did.

-0-Back at the debriefing

"Why didn't you call them Amish missionaries too?" Prowl asked with a grin. "Kestrel Tagg? Otis? We had to change the deeds on the houses and a bunch of other things to match the new … dare I call it paradigm?"

Ratchet grinned. "You said wild goose chase."

"Otis," Prime said with a grin. "Very well. We have them running around. What did you find out, Prowl?"

Prowl on another monitor checked his datapad. "They belong to the American National Security Agency in a black ops division that isn't mentioned outside the deep web that they maintain for their operations. They provide the security in a consortium arrangement for the aliens at Nellis and in three other places … Sweden, Iceland, a place in the Italian Alps, and Lichtenstein of all places. The site at Nellis is the biggest but the others exist to whatever degree that they do. They are managed under an umbrella organization within Interpol that is answerable only to a group that consults on the 'alien problem' and represents the intelligence communities and interests of seventeen countries that fund the organization. This group reports to the heads of their respective countries and no one else.

"They keep the lid on and in exchange, they get tech. Rather like when they held Megatron but this is cooperative between the humans and the Whites," Prowl concluded.

"I imagine they will be looking a long time before they find the two kids that we described," Ratchet said with a grin.

"We? What's this 'we' business?" Alor said. He grinned. "I sorta had a good time with it. Did the youngster we sent bring the device to Wheeljack?"

"He did," Prime said. "They're working on it now. I gave him your caveat about blowing up two square miles if mishandled."

"Thank you. I'm not a fan of funerals," Alor said with a grin.

"Who is? By the way … what do the letters A-B-O-T mean?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet shrugged. "Beats me."

"Don't give me ideas," Prowl said. "There is a very faint possibility that they will find two kids who looked like you and have the same tattoos. Of course, its very small ..."

"Text me and maybe I'll care," Ratchet said with a smirk. Prowl smirked back.

"Stay out of jail. This helped us. We now know more than we knew before. Thank you. Carry on," Prime said with a grin.

The screens went back to views of outside as the two sat back. "This duty is actually interesting." Ratchet glanced at Alor. "You're going to have to alter your alt vehicle mode now."

Alor's grin faded. "Frag," he said.

-0-TBC 8-29-16 **edited 9-19-16**

NOTES: I put my deck furniture away too soon. It's glorious here and I'm going to sit out and type. I spent all weekend doing that and watching videos of Cats the Musical on Youtube. :D:D I saw it in the Drury Lane Theater with this group when it was running there. What a great show. I'm sorta hung up on Munkustrap. :D:D:D ;)


	256. Chapter 256

The Diego Diaries: Workin' (dd5 256)

-0-Sitting in the control room in a cul-de-sac outside Las Vegas

"Ratchet?"

"What?"

"How can you be a great aunt to those two boys if your what … aunt married this crook? Won't that make you a cousin twice removed? Or maybe a second cousin."

Ratchet glanced at Alor who was sitting beside a monitor working out a piece of the data coming in with his feet propped up. He grinned. "You're asking me about genealogy? I have a hard enough time keeping the infants straight."

"That's true," Alor grinned. "What do you think about Hero advancing?"

"I don't know. Ironhide said he hated it because he was so young and everyone older."

"He did. He looked so cute standing in line with older kids though. He was so small I wanted to hug him," Alor said.

"He's pretty cute anyway," Ratchet said as he scrolled through more data. He grinned. "The big oaf."

"You're just noticing I see," Alor said with a grin.

"I did," Ratchet said with a laugh. They watched the operation run like a top until it was time to go. They were back on Mars and back to themselves in minutes.

-0-On their way

The family gathered dropping infants off at various kid care centers while stuffing smaller ones into holds. They were coming in from all over the place, Cybertron, forward bases and RTR Tools. School had let out, the children were gathered, taken to their after school activities, then care centers. The adults gathered at the Central Office lobby waiting for Alor and Ratchet to arrive. When they did, they stared at each other a moment.

"What do we do?" Ravel asked with a trace of anxiety. "I don't want our little femme to be more stressed than she usually is. She is quite a perfectionist and tries to please maybe a little too much."

"Maybe we can hear what they say, then discuss it together," Turbine said with the same slight anxiety.

"Good plan," Ratchet said as he watched Roto make a bee line toward them. "Incoming at 9 o'clock."

Everyone turned to him as he reached where they stood. "Everyone is waiting. Is Hero with you?"

"She is," Appa Ratchet said patting his chassis. "She's reading to my cat."

Roto grinned. "Good start. Let's go." He led the way inside to the biggest conference room in the building for the once over of the subject, Hero of Mars, a Cybertronian femme of Praxian and Iaconian stock. They entered and sat, the two sides taking the measure of the other. Then Roto grinned. "I'm going to be leading the discussion here. Why don't we get the facts first? Sims?"

A very smart looking, comfortable appearing mech grinned. "We have made a case study of the femme child, Hero of Mars. She is native born and thus bears no impairments both physical, psychological or emotional from the Diaspora and thus, her bearing has fewer inhibitors than many children we process and study.

"She has many strong points. She is very intelligent and rather than just being a good reader as so many supposedly 'gifted' children are, she is well above standard measurement in all the content areas along with her physical development. Though she is a petite femme with delicate features, she appears to be an optimal sparkling," Sims said unaware of the running gag in the family about such things.

"See? I told you," Ironhide said to Ratchet. "It worked out in the long run."

Ratchet grinned at him as he smirked back.

"She is strong in language as well as mathematics and has a well developed sense of musical patterns and logical conceptualization. Since music and math sort of spring from the same well, complimenting and assisting each other as 'languages' in their own right, that bodes well for her potential overall and especially in the sciences and creative arts. She is actually reading now in an elevated and rather sophisticated manner, most of it her own effort bearing fruit. She has mastered the glyphs of NeoCybex and some of Cybertronian Standard and understands that their precise arrangement not only tells words but conveys meanings.

"She is well developed and needful of stimulation either in a specialized program in Sparkling Day or entry into the Academic Step Up program in Youngling Day. Either way, she is ready to move ahead academically for more. I have the testing to demonstrate this," Sims said as he turned on a monitor. It showed her scores for a battery of tests that she took, notes from observers that had watched her, conclusions from experts that had talked to her, had her do tests disguised as games and then rated them on scales designed to check for abilities. They either topped the statistical possibilities or came very close across the board.

Everyone watched and felt pride for her but the big unspoken sat on the table before them like a huge lump of coal. "What about her emotional standing here?" Ratchet asked. "Hero is a perfectionist and she's not exactly reached the point where I would say her ego was strong enough to handle too much stress. Right now, she has this thing that she has to do everything right or the world will stop turning."

"We have studied her emotional state and find that this is true but it is not of such a consequence we feel that it would hold her back. She is ready to be stimulated, to learn at an accelerated rate, something that Sparkling Day can't provide. We have children like this in every school so we have developed what we call pioneer programs for them. Hero will be part of that. Every part of her will be scrutinized to ensure that she learns that perfection is something Primus might embody but for most of the rest of us, we will probably never entirely reach it. We would be working together, you at home and us here to ensure that any changes or problems are communicated and addressed."

"So Hero would go to Youngling Day?" Ironhide asked. The group nodded. "She's small and sort of timid. She's a go-along-to-get-along kind of femme. How that happened, I don't know. I don't want her to be scared."

"We understand," Sims said.

"Little femme always felt the burden of being the only one in the family for most of her babyhood. She has seven brothers at home and 12 or 13 grown and living on their own including 7 or 8 adult sisters. At least I think its 12 or 13," Ratchet said as he paused a moment to count. "She feels the need to hold her end up even when she doesn't have to."

Roto nodded. "We'll be monitoring her orn by orn. If this is too much, she can go back to Sparkling Day."

"I don't want her to feel if she does that she failed. She doesn't just fail or mess up for herself, she feels she's also failing us," Tie Down said.

The school group nodded.

"When would this start?" Delphi asked.

"Tomorrow. We would take her to the transitional classroom where five other infants are so she can begin," Sims said.

"Would she be oldest, youngest, what?" Ravel asked.

"Youngest," Sims said as Roto nodded.

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide leaned forward. "I was accelerated. I went from a private academy for sparklings to a private academy for younglings. It was hard for me because I was smaller and younger. I don't want her to be unhappy. Little femme tears up and I could fall on my face."

"So can I," Roto said with a nod. "We will do this orn by orn until we see. If you talk about it as a good thing, normally talking about it, it will help her with this adventure."

There was a pause to chat off line among the family, then Appa Ratchet put Hero on the table after pulling her from his carry hold. She turned to him with a huge smile. "I like your cat, Appa."

"My cat loves you, Hero. Do you want to have an adventure?" Appa Ratchet asked with a grin.

Hero looked all around her, smiling at everyone, most of whom she knew. "What kind of adventure, Appa?"

"We were thinking that there's a new school here and we wanted to know if you wanted to try it for a while," Appa Ratchet said.

Hero looked at him, then Ironhide and Ratchet. "Ada? What is this new school?"

"It's a new class they started at Youngling Day. They want a smart little femme to try it out so they can see if it works," Ratchet said as the others nodded.

"They want and need a little femme to see if the classroom will work out for others, Hero," Flint said as he gently pulled her closer to him. "What do you think about that news?"

She looked at him, then the others. "I don't know, Uncle Flint. What about my friends? Who will help Praxus and Orion?"

"I will," Roto said with a grin. "While you're at the other school, I will be there with the two of them helping them."

Hero stared at him, then Ironhide. She seemed somehow to shrink to him, becoming even smaller and more delicate than she always appeared to be in his optics. Even as he watched her ride their horses or do her tiny kata for him from time to time, even as he knew how tough and strong she was, she still seemed like a twig that could be knocked over by a breeze. He considered that, then leaned in. "You don't have to do this, Hero. You can stay at your school. This is just an idea."

She looked at him, then everyone else. "If I don't like it, can I come to my own school? All my friends are there."

"There are some children at the new classroom that want a little femme for a friend," Sims said gently. "Maybe you can see what you think."

Hero looked at everyone, searching them for what they wanted her to do. She was caught between the idea of it and the execution. She was safe in her tiny little world of school, house, games and adoring attentive adults. This felt like wading into an ocean all alone. She nodded silently. "Okay."

Ironhide who was used to her tiny moods took her servo. "You don't have to do it."

Hero looked at him with emotional optics. "I … I can come back. Okay?"

Ironhide looked at her with the same expression. "You don't have to go."

She nodded, then looked at the others. "If you want me to do this, I will."

No one said a thing for a moment, then Roto gathered her up. Hugging her, he set her before him. "You are ready to learn a lot. Your school can't give you enough of what you need, Hero. This new one can. Everyone there is very nice and loving. If you go there, you can read and do big kid stuff."

She looked at him, this mech she loved and trusted, then the others. She looked up at Roto, then nodded. "Will you be there?"

"I go to all the schools, infant. I can be there." Roto watched her sort it out, then nod. "Okay," she said.

Sims who was watching leaned forward. "Why don't you come tomorrow, Hero, and see how much fun you are going to have."

She looked at him, then nodded. "Okay."

Ratchet who watched her felt a lump in his tanks. "We can see how this goes," he said as he spoke for nearly everyone there. The meeting broke up shortly after.

They broke up going their own ways as Ratchet and Ironhide headed toward Ops Center to check in and go off shift together. Walking along the street, Ironhide carrying Hero inside his hold, they discussed the situation. "Ironhide, put your own experiences away. Let her try this. If it doesn't work, we fix it. Until then, be happy about it so she can be. If you aren't for it, it makes it harder on her."

"I wanted little femme to grow up slowly, to get all her childhood in," Ironhide grumbled. "I wanted her to play and be a baby for as long as it took for her to grow up to have confidence."

"She will," Ratchet said as they walked together into the Center and headed for the command desk where Prime and Prowl sat. Sitting themselves, they produced Hero who ran to Prime and Prowl. She hugged them, then turned to her genitors. "I'm going to a new school."

"The transitional classroom in Youngling Day," Ratchet replied.

"Oh. You have one of these too, don't you," Prowl said with a grin. "Rambler had the same experience."

"Smart infants. They're going to do me in," Ironhide said with a sigh. "Who loves you, little femme?"

Hero turned to her father. "You do." Then she burst into tears.

Ironhide nearly joined her.

-0-TBC 8-30-16 **edited 8-31-16**


	257. Chapter 257

The Diego Diaries: School Daze (dd5 257)

-0-Command Table, Ops Center

"I don't know."

Hero stood in front of Ironhide and Ratchet sniffling. She was tense and upset. Ironhide looked at Ratchet, then his daughter. "You can tell us."

"I don't know, Atar. I just felt like crying," Hero sniffled. She was small and slight to his optics as she stood on the table top, listing wanly as she wiped her face with her tiny servos.

"You don't have to go to the new school, Hero," Ironhide said. "If you feel this way, we can tell them."

"But they **want** me to go," Hero replied. "I **have** to go there. They **need** a femme."

Ironhide stared at her with a crushed spark of his own. "You will **never** have to feel badly ever, Hero. You think about what others want too much. You don't **have** to take care of anyone but yourself. You're not the only femme in the family now."

She looked at him, then Ratchet. "I try to do good."

"You always do, Hero, but part of being a child is messing up," Ratchet said. "You try too hard to be what you think everyone wants you to be. Try and be yourself."

She looked at him for a moment, then walked to Ironhide who picked her up for a hug. She lay against his shoulder. Ratchet stared at her, then sat back. "There are two problems here. She's sabotaging herself with her perfectionism thing and fear. Then there's the problem of her readiness to learn and the fact that the transitional school can help her. We have to make a plan here."

"I don't want her to feel terrible," Ironhide said quietly. "I remember how that felt and I don't want it for anyone."

"We send her tomorrow and the rest of the decaorn, then re-evaluate. She needs an educational plan, Ironhide, that stimulates her. We can't allow her little fears to become her armor and be a problem for her in the long run," Ratchet said.

He stared at Ratchet, then his daughter. "Hero."

She looked up at him. "Atar?" she asked in a tiny wan voice.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow unless something comes up. You know I'm on duty. Right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I will be there as long as I can to see what you get to do. You go there a few orns and we'll see. You're ready to learn some good things. It's time for you to do that. Then when you have, we can see," Ironhide said firmly.

She looked at him tearfully, then nodded. Laying back against his chassis, she vented a tiny sigh. No one in the room felt good at that moment and would for a while.

-0-At the Intermediate School at noon break

They had eaten in the lunchroom and because they were older, they were allowed to sit together anywhere in the room rather than with their home room groups. Their afternoon room placements meant they wouldn't all be in the same group but so far things were fine. The morning had been a wandering adventure, going from one classroom to another where full time math, language and writing teachers taught their subjects all day long to ever changing groups of children. They were together, then not, never more than three to four at a time. A break had been taken halfway through and they stood in the hallway talking together sharing snacks.

They were incredibly tall compared to many of the children including those who had that honor before their arrival. They were the subject of scrutiny which felt weird but they were together so they bucked each other up. Standing outside in the designated play areas, they watched others around them. "What do you think, Verilus? Is it what you hoped for?" Quadrus asked. "We were sorry that you had to go to home room alone."

"Rambler was there," Verilus said. "I really like this, Quad. So far, I've learned about five or six new things and the math is great. Do you have to keep a journal?"

They nodded. "I like the language teacher. He explains everything really well. Just like the math teachers," Lumi said. "I think this is going to be fun."

They chatted together, then knelt when Rambler came up with his friends. That was when the footballs were delivered from the bin nearby and it was on.

-0-On the underground train

Ironhide walked to the empty box car, then hopped on. Sitting on his arm was Hero. She was staying with him so that he could help her find the confidence to go to a new school the following day. They would spend it riding the train system to inspect hubs and depots. When the schools let out, they were to meet Ratchet at The Confectionaire in Terra for ice cream. They would celebrate the big kid's first day but they would hold off on the Hero news. It might be that she wouldn't be there that long. They disappeared around the corner as the train headed out for Aerie Hill.

-0-RTR Tools

"They told me at the school that the episode of Platoon tonight features the children. I'm not sure if any of ours are in the program. I hope so. Everyone should see our babies and all the others. This we will defend," Ravel said as he brought tea for his genitors and Tie's. They were sitting in the lounge part of the facility waiting for afternoon classes at the University.

"Thank you, son," Appa Ratchet said as he took his cup. He sat back with the ever faithful cat that he loved and took everywhere sitting in his lap. "I agree, Ravel," he said. "I wonder if this change is good for Hero. I know she needs more but she's very small and sweet."

"I don't know. She didn't appear to be happy," Docker said. "That little femme tries too hard to be good when she already is."

"We have to help her," Tie said firmly. "We have to help her find her footing. This could be a good thing, going to beginner school at Youngling Day. That would mean that she would come with Sunspot, Bos, Co-D and Reflector when we take them. Fortunately, the big boys can go next door to Intermediate School by themselves."

"The titan kids live with Typhoon in Iacon remember," Chan said. Everyone nodded. "That part is taken care of. They have their marching orders … school, the library or this shop after school. We have discretion to let them go out with friends."

"Those are very good boys," Corr said. "I think they need a looser leash. I want them to function in the real world without falling pray to problems."

"You and me both," Ravel said as he dunked a red hot blade into a pail of water. It boiled and enshrouded him with steam.

-0-Later that afternoon after an ice cream break

They entered the house, then headed back to hang up stuff and work out their homework. The big boys had their texts, lab stuff and other school equipment stowed in their lockers but for what they needed. Walking back out, they sat at the table and began to work, nine big kids with big appetites. They demolished the platter of sandwiches Ratchet put out for them.

"Ada … we want to see the Platoon show with the others so can we go to Iacon to Appa's house to watch it with the titans?" Fireball asked.

"It will be late when its over. How will you get home?" Ratchet asked.

"We can take the white cabs, right?" Genesis asked.

"Done deal," Ratchet said with a grin.

Homework was dispatched along with six kids who lived elsewhere. It was about that time that Ironhide and Hero showed up. The infants had been delivered by elders who fetched them, then dropped them off on their way to afternoon classes at the University. Now the house was filled with infants, all of them hungry.

What else was new?

-0-Elsewhere

"Are you going to sulk all night?"

" **SULK!?** Probably," Blackjack replied as he fed his son. Scout sat on his arm eating each spoonful of food that came his way. His old dad had messed up energy in his aura field but they had a fun afternoon meeting up with Ironhide and Hero for the afternoon. It was a pair of wan infants gracing the arms of the men who compared notes.

"Ratchet was a first class slagger getting them into school," Ironhide had grumped to his father as Hero napped in his carry hold. "I had to give them to the district. I think they all could have benefited from the time I gave to Orion. Little slagger is excelling in every area but speech."

"Scout needs the time," Blackjack said as they stepped off a train heading for the hub under Gambian. "Slaggers should keep out of it." What Ironhide had to say about that was lost when the door behind them closed shut.

-0-IntraComm later that evening

Leonora Huttle, the 'face of Mars for humanity' stood on the sound stage surrounded by three enormous pictures. They were of children, both alien and human pulled out of miles of film. One had a huddle of kids, Cybertronian and human, with Lucy Epps turned toward the camera as if about to run. The others were smiling and laughing at whatever game they were playing. It was a moment frozen in time as were the others. All of them were a taste of what was coming.

"Leonora, are you ready? We're live in fifteen seconds," the director said.

She nodded. "We're good to go then." She moved to her mark, then waited until the light turned red and she was live to three worlds. "Good evening and welcome to the new season of 'Platoon: Autobot City'. We have decided to feature the children, both human and Cybertronian in tonight's program, those who live and flourish here. We have gotten a lot of requests to really see how children who are resident live in such a place as Autobot City. We will follow children during their daily activities, see their schools and homes and talk to their families. In future, we will be spending time at the Resort, a business owned and operated by humans and visit the Hu-An in their habitat. So right now, sit back and relax as Episode One of the third season of 'Platoon: Autobot City' begins."

The scene faded from her and transferred itself to a playground at Youngling Day. It was recess and everyone was out to play.

-0-TBC 8-31-16 **edited 9-2-16**


	258. Chapter 258

The Diego Diaries: Platoon (dd5 258)

-0-On a playground at a local school

They ran in groups or stood in smaller ones, chatting, chasing and blowing off pent up energy. Standing here and there watching with amusement, teachers and aides secured the site. There were climbing walls, a huge sandbox filled with little kids digging and building along with swings and merry-go-rounds. There were several ball games going on and some kids were trying to out hit each other at the T-Ball pit. The camera moved slowly around as the faces of wildly happy children playing tag and those who were comparing some kind of cards nearby filled the screen.

A sharp beep was heard, then everyone froze. Running swiftly, they hurried back to their teachers who were waiting for them by the huge doors. When they were gathered, they went inside two lines at a time for the big elevators that would take them back upward. The camera joined a line, then they entered the huge room where the elevators were. It was a noisy ride upward with alien and human children poking at the camera and making faces like children do. Then they arrived, hopped out and ran for their doors. They entered and it was on again.

CUT To: Classroom with alien children …

"Please note when you make your leftward curving glyphs that the points at the end trail off … they taper," a teacher said as he walked around the class watching as the children faithfully practiced their writing. "Some parts of our lettering are wider, then taper. Consider the glyphs for Prime," he said as everyone paused to look at the huge monitor in the front of the room where a chalkboard would be on Earth. It looked like a three with a hook on the bottom next to a lower case 'h' with a curved leg. Both were hovering over a table-like glyph that had four 'legs', two closer curving while the two farther back in its optical illusion appearing strangeness were straight downward. "Note that proportions in their design must be maintained to convey meaning or they say something else."

The kids bent themselves to the task. A camera paused on a small femme who was concentrating as she wrote the letters carefully onto her writing and language datapad with a calligraphy stylus. She glanced at the camera, blinked, then grinned.

:What language are you practicing?: -Off screen voice (Leonora Huttle) or OSV

"This is cyberglyphs. Its our oldest language, the written part of Primal Vernacular." She looked at her pad, then raised it for the camera. "We're writing the name of the Primes. This means Prime."

:That's very pretty. You seem to write very well: -OSV

(Brilliant smile) "Thank you."

The scene continued a bit, then changed. Meanwhile on Earth the next day, the glyphs would be the most downloaded image on the internet and the fasting trending tattoo on Earth.

(OPEN in) another classroom with big kids, the Autobot City Intermediate Day School

They were gathered at a table staring into a set of microscopes. Recess break was over and everyone in the room was there for the duration. Three very tall kids waited their turn. :You're the new kids at school: -OSV

Three handsome kids turned toward the camera, two of them curiously and one slightly less so. "We are. I'm Verilus. These are my brothers, Tru and Genesis."

:How do you like school?: -OSV

"We love it. It's nice to be with others our age and to learn things. I've learned a lot since coming here," Verilus said with a smile. The others nodded. One of them, Tru, bent down to stare into the microscope as the child using it moved around the circle to look into the next one. Verilus watched him, then smiled at the camera. "I love school."

:What did you do before this? You're titan formats aren't you?: -OSV

"We are. Tru and I are metro-titans. Genesis is a dreadnought," Quadrus said.

:Those are massive vessels. Are you the same size as the adults?: -OSV

"No. We're a bit smaller. We have a lot of growing to do yet. When we weren't here we were in Soft Space," Genesis said.

:What is Soft Space, Genesis?: -OSV

"It's another dimension," he said sweetly, like everyone understood and traversed dimensions all the time. "We were there for safety because the Decepticons and pirates hunt us for our tech. They kill us and take things."

:What did you do, Tru?: -OSV

"We hunted and killed the pirates." It became still a moment as everyone in the room looked up at them. He didn't notice or was oblivious. "We hunted for our people telling the rescue teams where they were hiding. We helped our own frames make it to Soft Space. Sometimes there was fighting but most run from us when they see us coming. We come in hunting groups, wolf packs."

It was quiet a moment, then OSV was back. :You actually were in battles:

They nodded as Genesis took his turn.

:You can travel between dimensions? How do you do that?: -OSV

They thought a moment, then Genesis shrugged. "We can space jump. All of the big frames can do that. It's part of who we are. That's why they hunt us."

:You lived with your elders, with Commanders Typhoon, Dangerous and Clipper. Why don't you live with them now?: -OSV

"Because Ratchet and Ironhide adopted us, all of us. That's nine of us. The titans live with Appa Ty and the Ammas. We three, Genesis, Fireball and me live with Ratchet and Ironhide. We can't fit in that space, all of us, so Appa Ty had an apartment modified for everyone. We're still family but we live in two houses." Genesis said as the others nodded.

:It means something to you to have families: -OSV

They looked at him. "Almost everyone we ever met lost some if not all their families in the war. There are so many orphans. Ratchet and Ironhide are kind and loving. They adopt a lot of orphans. Its common among us to do that. No one wants to be alone," Verilus said as the others nodded.

:What do you like best about being here rather than being out there?: -OSV

"We like family and school … being like everyone else. We like having fun. We just got back from camping. It was fun. Everyone came. This is our first day of school," Genesis said.

:I know. We held up the show to insert this segment. We wanted it on the show with kids so we sending this segment at the last minute: -OSV

"Oh," Tru said with a grin. "That's really nice."

It was the turn of Verilus so he moved to look and they became absorbed in the task under the watchful optics of their instructor. It was amazing how familiar the sight looked even if the participants themselves weren't.

CUT to: Museum of Cybertron at Autobot City

"This is the first writing that our people made … the writing that only a few nowadays know how to read. That's why we want you to learn it in school," the docent said as he showed the kids in front of him some of the oldest books among their kind until the caches on Cybertron were adequately examined and inventoried. "See this?" Everyone looked at an elegant signature on a metallic document that was held under glass in a drawer he slid out to allow them to see inside. "This is suggested but still must be proved to be the signature of Primus Himself."

There was a gasp, then the group stepped closer to look. **"DID PRIMUS ACTUALLY SIGN THAT?"**

Everyone included an incredulous Sunspot stared up at the docent who slid the tray with the document into the safety drawer where it lay in high security. "It is said so, infants. It is said that this, the first known copy of the Charter of the Primes was signed by Primus. I don't know how He could do it because He was off line in planetary format to protect all of us from Unicron about that time. What do you suppose this means for the legend that this is his signature?"

:That it might not be true: James said as he stood between Sunspot and Comet. :I would hate to think it wasn't His:

"All of us would. We bear our share of His spark in our own but there is very little direct artifact and/or written record of Him that has survived. We hope the finds on Cybertron when reclaimed will hold more of our great lord's personal touch." The docent grinned, then nodded to Annabelle Lennox who raised her hand.

:When will that be? I would love to see things like that: Annabelle Lennox said. :All of it would be so important. After all, He is our warrior-god:

The docent grinned. "He is indeed."

And with that remark, heads all over Earth exploded into dust.

They moved onward toward a display expertly lit that held artifacts on loan from the Temple due to the proximity of the Festival. Among them was a golden rather unprepossessing round orb. "This, of course, is the great and singular Magnificence. Who can tell me what it does and why it's so important besides being a genuine Primal relic?"

"It's from the time of the Primes, maybe even as old as the time the Quintessans were here. It can answer any question asked of it truthfully and it can locate every resource and other important item in the entire universe because it holds the maps of all of it." Turbo smiled brilliantly.

"Exactly," the docent said completely unaware that for the second time in twenty seconds, heads all over Earth were exploding. "You're very well educated and trained infants, I must say. Bravo to all of you. Come. Let's go see some more beautiful things that are part of your heritage."

Lucy smiled. :That includes us too:

The docent glanced at Terradive who was standing beside the line. Terradive nodded. "They are by Primal decree."

:The more we know about our Cybertronian heritage, the better: Bobby Epps Junior said with his usual serious expression. All of the children, alien and human, nodded in agreement. They continued onward.

-0-Around the place

"Well, that's worth a congressional summons or two," Ratchet said with a grin.

Ironhide who was also festooned with infants who were lounging against him half asleep nodded. "Frag them. They can't touch this."

"That sounds like a song," Ratchet said with a chuckle as the view changed to that of Earth 1.

A room filled with all sizes of human children worked on their different tasks as their teacher walked around them looking at things, helping solve problems as well as overseeing the human parental volunteers and the odd visiting family member who was helping.

"Laura, tell me about this school and how it fits into the framework of the Autobot City Unified School District." -OSV

A pretty woman turned toward the camera. "We're independent on the curriculum and scheduling of our school but we're under the umbrella of the ACUSD. They maintain our records, assist us with expertise, advise and materials. A lot of our tests for our older students were made for them by the bots. They devised human sized and edited versions of their geography, social studies and science curriculums. We use the texts provided in the schools which tell not only about Mars but hold introductions to Cybertron and the Cybertronian people. We also have planning sessions together to keep everyone up on things."

"What sort of science and the rest are they giving you? How much editing do you detect or is it straight forward?" -OSV

"I think its comprehensive. The science is related to Mars and how to live here. The geography and other sciences are the same texts taught in their schools and are based on the study of this world, this solar system and the basic beginning science concepts for each level of learner that we have. They have leveled grades and we do as well. We don't have more than four intermediate students here so the more detailed demanding material isn't needed yet. Our school is filled with babies and small children so the difficulty of material is geared to them. They aren't giving tech secrets away." Laura Crawford grinned. "I'm going to their University to attend classes. They shelter things they don't think we need to know but nothing else. They're amazingly open as a group."

"What sorts of things does this school and theirs do together?" -OSV

"We have play dates with Sparkling Day and some of the classes in Intermediate Day send students to help in the greenhouse as part of their civics obligation. They have to do deeds in the community so sometimes some come here chaperoned to help us do things," Laura said.

"They don't come alone?" -OSV

"No. They would have to travel a long way and its a matter of keeping everything in order. They're very unyielding on their Tyrest Protocols about letting tech out into the greater world beyond them. There's an absolute flat rule about letting their tech out to non-Cybertronians. I don't blame them."

-0-Up in an apartment sitting on a couch having a snack and a beer

"Good, because we're not sharing."

"They would have to face you, Magnus, and I've seen you in action."

Ultra Magnus glanced down at Arcee who was curled up on the couch next to him. "You have. The last thing we need is to arm the idiots who want to kick us out."

"They couldn't make the weapons. They don't have the materials. I don't know why they want them anyway," Arcee said as the camera changed on the show again.

"Hope springs eternal."

"If you say so, Magnus," Arcee replied with a grin.

CUT to: a series of adults who have kids in school

"What do you think, Major, of your daughter's comments that indicate she's Cybertronian?" -OSV

Lennox who was sitting at a table in the rec room of the N.E.S.T. Habitat shrugged. "She is. We were conferred citizenship by Optimus at Christmas one year and technically, she, the Epps and Graham kids and our families are Cybertronian. So no, I don't have a problem. This is a … a fantastic opportunity for my kid to learn about something else and for me to have my family with me. My daughter is the luckiest person on this or any other world because she will have this forever."

Bobby Epps nodded along with Niall Graham. "We're here on station doing our jobs. We got lucky that our families could be here. They come home and tell us about what they learned. All of my kids can read, write and speak NeoCybex, their main language. They tell me about the bots, their history, their lives and beliefs so I'm good with it. All of it."

"There's a lot of talk in some corners about how this is changing your children and not for the better. What do you say to that, Major Lennox?" -OSV

"I say that my kid is getting a great opportunity and so am I with them here. Our extended family is here half the time as well so its all good. My kid is a human and knows her identity but she's also Cybertronian and learning that too. I don't care what they say on Earth. My kid is having a great life here and learning a lot. She will go where I say she will and my wife and I will have the last word on the decision," Will said with a stern expression as Niall Graham nodded.

"What about you, Niall?" -OSV

"I agree with William. I have a son in Sparkling Day, the only human to attend the infant school. He's there with toddlers and babies getting a first class education. Linda and I would never allow it if it wasn't safe and as great as it is. No one can tell me where my son can and can't go to school or live," Niall said firmly.

"Bobby?" -OSV

"My kids go where I say they go and if anyone doesn't like it they can go fuck themselves," he said even as the MCA bleeped one of the words. Everyone with him grinned, then nodded,

"What he said," Will said with a grin.

-0-TBC 9-1-16 **edited 9-20-16**


	259. Chapter 259

The Diego Diaries: Platoon (dd5 259)

-0-Around the colony

(Cut to: a scene in a room with damaged children being assisted through what is obviously rehabilitation)

"One more, baby."

A sweet looking femme assisted by an equally sweet looking mech were helping a baby walk in a shallow pool. She looked pain-filled but she did what they asked. She limped along, bobbing in the water as she exercised herself.

:Who is this little imp, Cassie?: -OSV

"This is A-2. She was hurt during the run for safety here. Her colony was attacked by the Decepticons to drive them away and in the shooting she was hurt. We're working out her new limb to stimulate her protoform growth so it takes this time. She's had a hard struggle but she's a champion," Cassie said as she smiled at the child who smiled gamely back. "We love her."

:That's not a hard thing to do: -OSV

She made it to the end, then was turned. Visibly tired, they waited, splashing her gently with water. She smiled and laughed, a tiny sound, then they began again. Her tiny wings were tense and one of them bore evidence of scarring. :What about her wings, Cassie? Is she being treated to have surgeries?:

"She is. She's had four so far. She's weary and very terrified of hospitals so when she goes to the next one she will do so off line. We don't want her afraid," Cassie said as the baby bobbed along, dragging one leg and working the other. It was incredibly poignant to watch.

The camera cuts to: a bench in the big room where an older child is working his arms which according to the therapist, a big mech named Rabble were harmed in the same incident as A-2. The child looked like any from the Intermediate school and struggled hard to push forward the straps he held in his servos. They were pulling up heavy weights designed to strengthen him and stimulate protoform.

:You're a champion: -OSV to child

He grinned slightly. "I don't feel like one. This is hard."

"It is, Robie, but soon you won't have to come. You're really making headway," Rabble said.

:This is part of the school special needs department, right? How many children do you see and are some of them full time in specially designed classrooms or do you pull them out for this?: -OSV

"We have a lot of kids that need rehabilitation. Some of them have defects that need treating that were caused by starvation. Others were injured by battle or attacks. Some have illnesses or injuries that weren't treated because no one could. Our people were scattered all over the place and their opportunities were limited. We're identifying everyone in our colony, school child or not, for all the treatments they need to become fully functional or as fully as they can. Some require classrooms to allow us to do that which's required with the least disruption but most are in the classrooms with support. Our brief here in the school district is to help every single child regardless of impairment or disability to achieve their full potential."

:You don't leave anyone out. The entire colony works to improve the health and well-being of everyone: -OSV

"You've been here long enough, Leonora, to know our story very well. You know that for most of us, opportunity wasn't possible. We suffered, went to hedge or ghetto doctors and lived or died by what we could manage. That lasted until we grew tired of it and then this … the war, the Diaspora and Great Exodus … all of it … we were all fragged in the long run because someone decided they were more entitled than the rest of us who made the wealth. Never again. I was a laborer until here. Now I rehab sick people … elders, children, all of us. It would not be possible in the old orns."

:Until all are one?: -OSV

"Its the only way." Rabble glanced at his student. "Two more reps, then the pool."

"Good," the straining boy said as he pulled hard on the ropes.

Cut To: Classroom in Sparkling Day, Terra

"Hold still, imp."

" **HOLD STILL LIMP!"**

Everyone of the children waiting turned toward Orion, then fell all over themselves in laughter.

" **LIMP!"** Praxus said as he turned to hug his brother. **"YOU LIMP TOO!"** he said as both of them howled with laughter.

Olo who was standing on the table getting her temporary tattoo that spoke of her great achievements in pre-math smiled. "Orion is funny."

"He is," Laret said as she pressed the little decal onto Olo's shoulder.

:What are you doing, Laret?: -OSV

"I'm putting academic awards on our students, Leonora," Laret said with a smile. "Neo thought it might be fun to have temporary tattoos showing achievements that they could wear home and show their elders. They wash off in a couple of orns. Each time they reach a milestone, they get a tattoo. All of the the tattoos were designed by Sunstreaker himself," she said as she put Olo on the floor, then picked up Praxus. He smiled brilliantly, then hugged Laret before she began to affix a tattoo on his shoulder showing great growth in pre-mathematics. All of them were getting the same tattoo.

:Wow. Collectors art then?: -OSV

"Indeed," Laret said as she put Praxus on the floor. "Come here, Orion. Let me give you your award."

Orion who was smiling at Olo glanced at the camera, then turned toward it. **"LU-LU! YOU COMED HERE TO US!"**

The camera was designed to print translations on the bottom of the screen as the speakers talked. It was an innovation from the bots to help with editing of programs. 'Lu-Lu' laughed. :I did:

" **I, ORION, LOVE YOU!"** he said, then he walked to her to hug her gently. The camera followed and the scene was of a smaller little Ironhide gremlin hugging a motherly appearing slim woman. They were obviously friends. He looked up at her. **"LU-LU, YOU COMED HERE TO SEE THE SHES?! I, ORION, BACK HERE FROM BAD PLACE. I GO TO BAD SCHOOL.** I cried."

:You were in disciplinary school, right? You were fighting with Han again. I'm sorry you cried, baby: -Lu-Lu

Orion hugged her, then looked around with a smile. **"LU-LU HERE! SHE CAMED TO THE SHES! SHE LIKES THE SHES!"** He looked up at her again. "You like the shes?"

Leonora burst out laughing, then hugged him again. :I, Leonora, **love** the shes. **All** of you:

It took a moment for all the 'shes' to get their hugs from her but they did, then Laret plucked Orion from the ground. Putting a tattoo on his arm, she grinned. "There, Imp."

" **BWAHAHAHA! LO-LO CALLED ME LIMP!"** He smiled fondly at her. "I love Lo-Lo."

"Lo-Lo love you," Laret said as she hugged the little kid. Down on the floor he went as Bleu took his place.

Orion sauntered over to Leonora and put his arm around her. "I wait with Lu-Lu."

He did.

-0-At an organizational meeting in the Autobot City Unified School District Stadium, Stadium Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The 'command' team sat together going over the mission. It would begin in about a week Earth time and this go around there would be humans involved. The leadership and coaching staff of the Autobot City Colonial Children's Football League was getting ready to make Ironhide look good again. He would be apprised of the end results which would be announced on the news and bulletin boards throughout the colony and then he would give his statement. That he gave all the credit to them made all well in midget football land. This would be announced the same orn that adult football was announced and the grace period to apply for or trade among the twelve adult teams would be opened.

 **FOOTBALL! IT WAS COMING!**

:In the United States, we have Pop Warner Football for children. Its kind of spendy and that sort of blocks some from playing. How does this work here, Pat?: -OSV

"We take everyone including this year a lot of the human children. Our sport is non-contact so they can play and as you know given the sensibilities of a lot of the children, we don't compete for places. We play for the sport of it, we don't keep score and in the end everyone who participates is awarded. I'm aware on Earth that this is frowned upon by a lot of people as somehow … something, but frag them. This is a sport for our kids and they come here to play for the fun of it because **they** decided that was how it was to be. I was ready for teams, placements and a single champion but the kids had other ideas."

:Kip, Spinner and their friends?: -OSV

"Yes," Pat said with a grin. "How can you argue with micro-mini-con femmes that cute?"

"You can't. I defy anyone to try," a big bruiser said.

:When the humans play, what kind of accommodations will you have for them?: -OSV

"None. The rules are very safe and even though they can't run as fast and far as our kids can, they're game to play. I think its going to be great," Pat said. "We're broadcasting the games to Earth through the MCA."

:I know. I asked that you would: -OSV

Laughter.

"Until all are one?" Pat asked the camera with a grin.

:Until all are one: -OSV

-0-Up there

"That Leonora Huttle … I like her."

"I do too. Femme is a straight shooter," Ironhide replied as he sat with a lap full of sagging infants. "I'm glad the infants could stay up and watch with us."

"Mine are doing fine," Ratchet said with a grin. Bos, Co-D, Reflector and Sunspot along with Spot grinned at Ironhide from their places on Ratchet's lap.

Ironhide glanced at his lap where four babies were lying in a pile, their optics off line. "Mine are trying."

Laughter.

-0-In an apartment in Iacon

The 12 sat on the floor, couches and chairs as they watched the program. When their segment came on, they were astonished.

" **THAT'S US!"** Tru exclaimed as he looked at the others with astonishment. They watched the segment, then glanced at each other. "Is that what we look like?"

"You look incredibly handsome," Dangerous said with a grin. "You did us all proud, though I would hold off speaking of your actions to fulfill your function. Not everyone gets how it is with us."

"I noticed that," Quadrus replied. "They seemed shocked."

"They aren't big frames. They appreciate us but most don't understand how strongly our function governs us," Typhoon said. "Just for your information, infants." They continued watching the show, laughing and enjoying it as much as everyone else watching all over the colony, Earth and Cybertron.

-0-Upstairs

"I was surprised about the references to Primus."

"It was fleeting. The children are going to be our bell weather as the humans say. I want to see how they react to our spiritual side. Most are just curious but if there is ill will out there towards us over it, I want to know how much and how strong. The human children are Cybertronians and entitled to know what that means. They are very honorable about discretion." Prime glanced at his lap. Solus and Sojourner were lying across it together side-by-side sound asleep. Spirit was lying in his arms, his little face tucked into Prime's neck as he slept.

Prowl sat with Miracle and T-Bar. Sitting beside Prowl on the couch, leaning into him, Rambler watched as well. "I sure like the big kids. Verilus is a great mech. He's joining the Science Club and we're going to build drones together. It's like I knew him forever."

Prowl grinned. "Good. That's all you children have to do … learn, play and be friends."

Prime nodded.

-0-At a swimming pool in Sparkling Day

Hero stood on the edge of the pool waiting to be told to jump in. She was petite, adorably cute like all the tiny femmes were and as she waited she smiled at Leonora. "Hi, Leonora. Are you here to swim too?"

:I'm here to watch you, Hero. All of you. How good do you swim now, baby?:-OSV

"I can swim to the end there," Hero said pointing to the halfway mark and a line of floaters that allowed the group to function safely and separately when others used the pool as well. "I like to swim. We go swimming at The Sports Center. There's a badge for swimming in the Autobot Scouts."

:Are you in the scouts?: -OSV

" **I AM!** I love it. We're going camping after Festival and we have to get a merit badge. I have a neckerchief. It has a slidey thing on it … to make it stay on. It has a wolf face on the slidey thing." She looked self conscious a moment, then smiled. "Will you come camping? I hope you can."

:I will try, baby. I have to get some episodes for Platoon ready to show on television: -OSV

"Oh. I like Platoon. It has all my family on it."

:The big mechs … the soldiers and Wreckers … they're your good friends and family, right?: -OSV

"They are. Some of them are my brothers. Did you know that Springer is my brother and so is Drift? Springer is chieftain of the Wreckers. He's Impactor's friend and took over when Impactor died in the war."

:Impactor is quite a legend. Your father and his family are too. Tell me about your family, Hero. It's so big: -OSV

Hero smiled, a totally adorable thing, then nodded. "I have a lot of brothers and sisters now. I think I can say them all. Would you like me to?"

:I would love it, infant. These are your birth family and adopted ones, right?: -OSV

Hero nodded. "Yes. There's," she began, then paused to look at her tiny digits. "There's Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak is my brother-in-law … there's brother in there," she said glancing up to smile beautifully. "There's Springer and Drift, Co-D, Bos, Sunspot, Reflector, Orion, Praxus, Prowler and … I think that's all the brothers. **I have sisters!"** She thought a moment. "There's Arcee, Elita-1, Greenlight, Lancer, Chromia, Moonracer, and Firestar along with me," she said, then smiled. **"I'M NOT THE ONLY FEMME NOW!"** She thought a moment. "I have grandpas, Blackjack and Alor, Ravel and Tie Down, great grandpas, Raptor and Turbine, Chan and Corr and great great grandpas and a grand femme, Hard Drive and Delphi and Ratchet and Docker. Those are my ammas and appas. I also have uncles. Hercy and Kup, Prowl, Optimus, Paragon, First Aid and Bumblebee … **THERE'S SO MANY!** There are so many more." She smiled brilliantly. "I love them. Uncle Magnus is my brother-in-law. I think Chromia is going to bond with Maelstrom."

:He's a prisoner in the prison, right?: -OSV

She nodded. "He's a Decepticon and his brother is Turmoil. Turmoil is never getting out, my atar says. He's really bad. But Maelstrom is someone Chromia likes and he really, **really** likes her. He can almost beat her at arm wrestling." Hero smiled happily.

" **OKAY, INFANTS! INTO THE WATER!"** said a mech who was instructor of swimming and water education at Sparkling Day, Mr. Kosmopolous or Mr. Kos as he was called for short.

With that, Hero turned and hopped in with a very, very small splash.

-0-TBC 9-2-16 **edited 9-20-16**


	260. Chapter 260

The Diego Diaries: Platoon (dd5 261)

-0-Outside of the Educational Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered, nine big kids and many others, some lining up at the cab stand to take the automated white cabs wherever they were to go. Others got on at the train station in the first sub basement of the building to go home while others came out to walk. The camera focused in on them.

:How did it go the first day?: -OSV

Nine handsome kids turned to the camera and look down. They grinned. "It was great. I learned a lot today," Verilus said as the others nodded. "You should see my textbooks. They're beautiful."

:Do you have homework?: -OSV

"They don't usually assign it. Whatever you don't get done at school, you do at home. I do have an essay to write about The War of Rust and then there's my journal. We all have that, right?" he asked looking toward the others who nodded. "I love math."

"We get to do art and dance. They teach dancing. We have our own katas for our function. We use swords but this is different. Its fun," Quadrus said.

:You were warriors before: -OSV

"We have an overriding function which animates us," Quadrus said. "We have to protect and serve our people. But Appa tells us we have to put that aside while we're here and off duty. We're still on duty but that part is automated."

:You can be in two places at the same time: -OSV

They nodded. "We have pretender tech which gives us these forms to allow us to move around like anyone else. **IT'S GREAT!** We can go to school and live here like anyone. Our main formats are still on station and we're connected the whole time. If we need to go, we can," Lumi said with a smile. "Do you want me to show you?"

:I would love that, Lumi: -OSV

For a moment, there was nothing, then Lumi sparkled and faded immediately. For a second nothing happened, then he was back, a luminescence, then himself. He smiled. "See? I went back to my regular format, then came back. If the signal arrives for us to come, we can beam in and out at will and at call. Its our function, to serve."

"And to be happy. Amma told us that. We need to be kids, they say," Genesis said with a nod.

:Where are you going now?: -OSV

"Home to our house. I'm starving and I have homework." Quasar turned to the others. "Are you coming? Ada wants us to tell about today."

They nodded, then looked at the camera. "We have to go now. Thank you." Quadrus glanced at the others, then they began to walk away. The camera followed them into the tower next door until they disappeared.

CUT TO: Sciences

:Wheeljack, I was talking to the titan and dread kids. They just finished their first day of school by the way. Tell me how vessels ten miles long can be walking around here and attending school: -OSV who shifted the camera between Wheeljack who sat at a computer and Perceptor nearby who was feeding Resolve a snack. The tiny infant stood on his father's desk and smiled between bites of something green from a jar.

"They use a form of device to create their bodies that's called pretender tech. It creates a solid format that's equal to anyone else, where they transfer their consciousness so they can live and move around with as much ease as anyone else. This body is as permanent as they require. They can derez and go back to their main format or they can change this one around. The kids have the bodies that they'd have if they were in root mode … robotic, only our size. That's what they look like if they were transformed but I doubt you'd want to have an eight or nine mile tall robot standing around. So to get around that and be able to live as kids here in town, they use pretender tech.

"Typhoon, the chief along with Metroplex of the big frames got it off the smoking carcass of Decepticons and found it in their databases. Its part of the slag that Jhiaxus, a science war criminal created. They've been working it out, tweaking it for their own use and sharing it out among the big frames. Metroplex, Fort Max and a few of the other titans now have it and can wander around. Its the best thing to happen to them in vorns," he said with a grin. "Us too. We can hang out with them. They're card cheats, all of them."

Laughter.

:So the nine kids can be kids and go to school here, live, work and play, yet be a signal call away from doing their duty on station: -OSV

"Yeah. Slagging awesome, no?" Wheeljack asked with a bright flash of his handsome finials.

:You won't get an argument out of me: -OSV

CUT TO: Youngling Day School, a classroom

They sat taking notes as their teacher, Terradive, lectured about the War of Rust. They were going over the material to prepare for a test. He paused, then picked up a datapad. "I need finished essays about the transportation systems of Cybertron soon. Make sure that you make notations in the corner with your designation which system you chose to discuss. Extra points for images you create yourself," he said with a grin.

Everyone grinned back.

"I have most of them but for you, Bobby, Sandra, Sunspot and Dreu," he said as he put down the datapad. "I would like you to put away your notes and turn your attention to your cultural studies book, chapter 14. We need to discuss the reading assignment regarding the beginnings of interplanetary exploration during the beginnings of the period leading up to the Golden Age of Cybertron."

A hustle of children, some to run to their lockers and others to pull things out of their backpacks and book bags which hung on the backs of their chairs commenced, then settled. The camera focused over the shoulders of Annabelle Lennox and Lucy Epps. They looked up, smiled, then looked back to Terradive who was pulling up the relevant files on the huge monitor in front.

:What is the next topic, Annie? Lucy?: -OSV

:We're going to study how the Empire grew from one planet, then the local systems and finally, into the gigantic empire that it became during the Golden Age: Lucy said with a smile. :We really grew fast in a few centuries to include a lot of space:

:Most of the local cluster: Annie said. She smiled. :We read ahead:

Laughter. :I can see that. What do you think about going to school here and going to school on Earth?:

:I love Earth and my friends but this is harder and more interesting: Annie said. :I love my friends and my teachers. I love what we get to do. Did you know they put movies on the pages of my school books?: she asked, then showed by touching a picture on a page of her open book. A movie played, the voices speaking in NeoCybex.

:You can understand that, right? You can read, speak and write NeoCybex?: -OSV

They nodded, all of the human kids at the table. :We can. They pull us out for language lessons: James said. :No one thought we could speak or really understand it. They thought we could learn to read it but we can do all of it. Mr. Terradive doesn't have to speak to us in English anymore after he tells everyone else. We all work in NeoCybex together:

:It's easier?: -OSV

:It is: Lucy said as the others nodded. :We love it. It's like a secret code: They all laughed and nodded.

:There are those on Earth who think that you're drifting away from being human by being here, by learning all of this instead of learning human history and life: -OSV

:They're wrong: James said as the others nodded. :We haven't forgotten a thing but being here, doing this … its like we're showing them who humans are. We get to learn about them and they get to learn about us. I think its a good trade:

:I agree: Bobby said. :This is a really hard school. They make us learn and work harder here than any place I've ever been but its worth it. I like it here. I like my friends:

:You don't see them as alien?: -OSV

Everyone in the room was watching and listening to the conversation, an easy happenstance since they had to download English, French, Russian and German to speak with the children of soldiers who attended the school. Even though every child on Mars who was from Earth was fluent in NeoCybex because of the schools and translated often for their parents, both human and bot children talked in NeoCybex together at school or play. It was silent and attentive as they waited for the answer to the question, one that surprised all of them. It never occurred to the bot children that one could lose an identity that was theirs by being on another planet and living there. But then, this was the first planet that humans lived off world, so it was out of their experience to know one could be both and be fine.

:They're my friends: Annie said as the others nodded. :I grew up with the bots. They're my friends and my family. My parents work with them and love them too. They aren't aliens. We're Cybertronians too. These are our people and our friends too:

The others nodded. :I don't know why anyone would think that: Sandy said. The normally quiet and shy girl had blossomed here. :I never used to say anything in class and I was always the tallest. I hated that. I felt weird back home but here, I'm not tallest. I also love this. I have more friends here than home because here, I get to be me. I don't have to worry about being tall or anything. I don't get picked on for being tallest. These aren't aliens. They're our friends:

Cut to: Metro Lanes going home

The kids stood by themselves or in groups as they went home on the Orange line. It was swift and peaceful with lots of conversation and laughter. As the trains stopped, the doors opened and children were released to genitors, other family members, headed off by themselves if they were old enough and had permission or to the custodians of care centers where they would stay until their genitors came for them. It was orderly, organized and swift.

Cut to: Mr. Terradive's classroom

He was organizing his desk when the cameras tuned into him:

:Terradive, you've been on camera a bit from time to time. Tell us about yourself: -OSV

He grinned slightly. "There's less to tell than you think."

:I have never found that the case yet: -OSV

He stared at the camera a moment, then nodded slightly. "My name is Terradive and I'm a Seeker mini-con. My caste was last and our bitterness was first. During the trouble, I was a Decepticon and I was among the last captured on Earth. I figured I would go to prison or worse because that's what we were told to expect from Megatron. Instead, I was paroled to help in the schools."

:You went from an enemy soldier just captured to helping in the schools. How did that happen?:

He grinned slightly. "Because Optimus Prime was in charge. He's intuitive, you know? He has a deep, deep wisdom. He saw things in me that I had buried a long time ago the first time I couldn't go to a restaurant or a school because of my caste. I never believed things would ever change or get better and the more we struggled for that, the worse the retribution.

"You'll never get the change you want at the point of a gun. Dropping bombs or shooting people, that only makes orphans and no one can expect orphans to be your friend. They grow up vengeful, pick up guns and bring the war back to you, the oppressor. We did. We brought it hard and the world fell. The war continued long past the point of anything or any idea. When I was brought here, I was given three kids to attend to. I was astonished. The trust that implied is major. I think you understand how we feel about our kids. Right?"

:I do: -OSV

Terradive nodded. "I went to school and pushed myself. I had three kids who needed me. Someone needed me." He paused a moment to think about that, then looked at the camera again. "I had never been to school. I had to learn everything but I went, orn and night, every spare minute. I have three degrees and two of them are advanced. I'm working on another one so I can give my kids everything. They will have all of it. No one will ever feel like I did and no one will ever be turned away for any reason."

:You have five human kids. Tell me about that: -OSV

"They came to a staff meeting at our school with a list of kids that would be placed here. There's a human baby at Sparkling Day. I've seen him there. He fits in and he's learning and playing. He will never know that there's a difference between his people and ours. Kids are pure," he said. "I asked for kids and got the five. I'm incredibly happy to have them because it challenges me to be a better, more flexible teacher and it also means my kids get this experience, to have alien kids in the classroom and learn about our allies first hand."

:It's funny to hear you say that. They're alien to you but you're alien to us: -OSV

"It's that way if you want it to be. Until all are one is our creed, our prayer and our unity. You should try it. You would be amazed how good life can be. These five kids are a gift to my classroom. I'm glad they're here. They do amazing work and they challenge all of us here," he said.

"Thank you, Terri. When's conferences? I have to tell Ironhide and Ratchet: -OSV with a chuckle

Terradive laughed. "In a decaorn. Be sure they know."

(Laughter) :I will:

-0-Up there

"Slaggers."

"I agree, Ironhide."

" **I LOVE HIM! MR. TERRADIVE IS MY HERO!"** -Sunspot rallying from drowsiness

All of the babies on Ironhide's lap jolt, peer around, then fall into recharge again. Think kittens.

-0-TBC 9-4-16


	261. Chapter 261

The Diego Diaries: Platoon (dd5 261)

-0-Outside of the Educational Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered, nine big kids and many others, some lining up at the cab stand to take the automated white cabs wherever they were to go. Others got on at the train station in the first sub basement of the building to go home while others came out to walk. The camera focused in on them.

:How did it go the first day?: -OSV

Nine handsome kids turned to the camera and looked down. They grinned. "It was great. I learned a lot today," Verilus said as the others nodded. "You should see my textbooks. They're beautiful."

:Do you have homework?: -OSV

"They don't usually assign it. Whatever you don't get done at school, you do at home. I do have an essay to write about The War of Rust and then there's my journal. We all have that, right?" he asked looking toward the others who nodded. "I love math."

"We get to do art and dance. They teach dancing. We have our own katas for our function. We use swords but this is different. Its fun," Quadrus said.

:You were warriors before: -OSV

"We have an overriding function which animates us," Quadrus said. "We have to protect and serve our people. But Appa tells us we have to put that aside while we're here and off duty. We're still on duty but that part is automated."

:You can be in two places at the same time: -OSV

They nodded. "We have pretender tech which gives us these forms to allow us to move around like anyone else. **IT'S GREAT!** We can go to school and live here like anyone. Our main formats are still on station and we're connected the whole time. If we need to go, we can," Lumi said with a smile. "Do you want me to show you?"

:I would love that, Lumi: -OSV

For a moment, there was nothing, then Lumi sparkled and faded immediately. For a second nothing happened, then he was back, a luminescence, then himself. He smiled. "See? I went back to my regular format, then came back. If the signal arrives for us to come, we can beam in and out at will and at call. Its our function to serve."

"And to be happy. Amma told us that. We need to be kids, they say," Genesis said with a nod.

:Where are you going now?: -OSV

"Home to our house. I'm starving and I have homework." Quasar turned to the others. "Are you coming? Ada wants us to tell about today."

They nodded, then looked at the camera. "We have to go now. Thank you." Quadrus glanced at the others, then they began to walk away. The camera followed them into the tower next door until they disappeared.

CUT TO: Sciences

:Wheeljack, I was talking to the titan and dread kids. They just finished their first day of school by the way. Tell me how vessels ten miles long can be walking around here and attending school: -OSV who shifted the camera between Wheeljack who sat at a computer and Perceptor nearby who was feeding Resolve a snack. The tiny infant stood on his father's desk and smiled between bites of something green from a jar.

"They use a form of device to create their bodies that's called pretender tech. It creates a solid format that's equal to anyone else, where they transfer their consciousness so they can live and move around with as much ease as anyone else. This body is as permanent as they require. They can derez and go back to their main format or they can change this one around. The kids have the bodies that they'd have if they were in root mode … robotic, only our size. That's what they look like if they were transformed but I doubt you'd want to have an eight or nine mile tall robot standing around. So to get around that and be able to live as kids here in town, they use pretender tech.

"Typhoon, the chief along with Metroplex of the big frames got it off the smoking carcass of Decepticons and found it in their databases. Its part of the slag that Jhiaxus, a science war criminal created. They've been working it out, tweaking it for their own use and sharing it out among the big frames. Metroplex, Fort Max and a few of the other titans now have it and can wander around. Its the best thing to happen to them in vorns," he said with a grin. "Us too. We can hang out with them. They're card cheats, all of them."

Laughter.

:So the nine kids can be kids and go to school here, live, work, and play, yet be a signal call away from doing their duty on station: -OSV

"Yeah. Slagging awesome, no?" Wheeljack asked with a bright flash of his handsome finials.

:You won't get an argument out of me: -OSV

CUT TO: Youngling Day School, a classroom

They sat taking notes as their teacher, Terradive, lectured about the War of Rust. They were going over the material to prepare for a test. He paused, then picked up a datapad. "I need finished essays about the transportation systems of Cybertron soon. Make sure that you make notations in the corner with your designation which system you chose to discuss. Extra points for images you create yourself," he said with a grin.

Everyone grinned back.

"I have most of them but for you, Bobby, Sandra, Sunspot and Dreu," he said as he put down the datapad. "I would like you to put away your notes and turn your attention to your cultural studies book, chapter 14. We need to discuss the reading assignment regarding the beginnings of interplanetary exploration during the beginnings of the period leading up to the Golden Age of Cybertron."

A hustle of children, some to run to their lockers and others to pull things out of their backpacks and book bags which hung on the backs of their chairs commenced, then settled. The camera focused over the shoulders of Annabelle Lennox and Lucy Epps. They looked up, smiled, then looked back to Terradive who was pulling up the relevant files on the huge monitor in front.

:What is the next topic, Annie? Lucy?: -OSV

:We're going to study how the Empire grew from one planet, then the local systems and finally, into the gigantic empire that it became during the Golden Age: Lucy said with a smile. :We really grew fast in a few centuries to include a lot of space:

:Most of the local cluster: Annie said. She smiled. :We read ahead:

Laughter. :I can see that. What do you think about going to school here and going to school on Earth?:

:I love Earth and my friends but this is harder and more interesting: Annie said. :I love my friends and my teachers. I love what we get to do. Did you know they put movies on the pages of my school books?: she asked, then showed by touching a picture on a page of her open book. A movie played, the voices speaking in NeoCybex.

:You can understand that, right? You can read, speak and write NeoCybex?: -OSV

They nodded, all of the human kids at the table. :We can. They pull us out for language lessons: James said. :No one thought we could speak or really understand it. They thought we could learn to read it but we can do all of it. Mr. Terradive doesn't have to speak to us in English anymore after he tells everyone else. We all work in NeoCybex together:

:It's easier?: -OSV

:It is: Lucy said as the others nodded. :We love it. It's like a secret code: They all laughed and nodded.

:There are those on Earth who think that you're drifting away from being human by being here, by learning all of this instead of learning human history and life: -OSV

:They're wrong: James said as the others nodded. :We haven't forgotten a thing but being here, doing this … its like we're showing them who humans are. We get to learn about them and they get to learn about us. I think its a good trade:

:I agree: Bobby said. :This is a really hard school. They make us learn and work harder here than any place I've ever been but its worth it. I like it here. I like my friends:

:You don't see them as alien?: -OSV

Everyone in the room was watching and listening to the conversation, an easy happenstance since they had to download English, French, Russian and German to speak with the children of soldiers who attended the school. Even though every child on Mars who was from Earth was fluent in NeoCybex because of the schools and translated often for their parents, both human and bot children talked in NeoCybex together at school or play. It was silent and attentive as they waited for the answer to the question, one that surprised all of them. It never occurred to the bot children that one could lose an identity that was theirs by being on another planet and living there. But then, this was the first planet that humans lived off world, so it was out of their experience to know one could be both and be fine.

:They're my friends: Annie said as the others nodded. :I grew up with the bots. They're my friends and my family. My parents work with them and love them too. They aren't aliens. We're Cybertronians too. These are our people and our friends too:

The others nodded. :I don't know why anyone would think that: Sandy said. The normally quiet and shy girl had blossomed here. :I never used to say anything in class and I was always the tallest. I hated that. I felt weird back home but here, I'm not tallest. I also love this. I have more friends here than home because here, I get to be me. I don't have to worry about being tall or anything. I don't get picked on for being tallest. These aren't aliens. They're our friends:

Cut to: Metro Lanes going home

The kids stood by themselves or in groups as they went home on the Orange line. It was swift and peaceful with lots of conversation and laughter. As the trains stopped, the doors opened and children were released to genitors, other family members, headed off by themselves if they were old enough and had permission or to the custodians of care centers where they would stay until their genitors came for them. It was orderly, organized and swift.

Cut to: Mr. Terradive's classroom

He was organizing his desk when the cameras tuned into him:

:Terradive, you've been on camera a bit from time to time. Tell us about yourself: -OSV

He grinned slightly. "There's less to tell than you think."

:I have never found that the case yet: -OSV

He stared at the camera a moment, then nodded slightly. "My name is Terradive and I'm a Seeker mini-con. My caste was last and our bitterness was first. During the trouble, I was a Decepticon and I was among the last captured on Earth. I figured I would go to prison or worse because that's what we were told to expect from Megatron. Instead, I was paroled to help in the schools."

:You went from an enemy soldier just captured to helping in the schools. How did that happen?:

He grinned slightly. "Because Optimus Prime was in charge. He's intuitive, you know? He has a deep, deep wisdom. He saw things in me that I had buried a long time ago the first time I couldn't go to a restaurant or a school because of my caste. I never believed things would ever change or get better and the more we struggled for that, the worse the retribution.

"You'll never get the change you want at the point of a gun. Dropping bombs or shooting people, that only makes orphans and no one can expect orphans to be your friend. They grow up vengeful, pick up guns and bring the war back to you, the oppressor. We did. We brought it hard and the world fell. The war continued long past the point of anything or any idea. When I was brought here, I was given three kids to attend to. I was astonished. The trust that implied is major. I think you understand how we feel about our kids. Right?"

:I do: -OSV

Terradive nodded. "I went to school and pushed myself. I had three kids who needed me. Someone needed me." He paused a moment to think about that, then looked at the camera again. "I had never been to school. I had to learn everything but I went, orn and night, every spare minute. I have three degrees and two of them are advanced. I'm working on another one so I can give my kids everything. They will have all of it. No one will ever feel like I did and no one will ever be turned away for any reason."

:You have five human kids. Tell me about that: -OSV

"They came to a staff meeting at our school with a list of kids that would be placed here. There's a human baby at Sparkling Day. I've seen him there. He fits in and he's learning and playing. He will never know that there's a difference between his people and ours. Kids are pure," he said. "I asked for kids and got the five. I'm incredibly happy to have them because it challenges me to be a better, more flexible teacher and it also means my kids get this experience, to have alien kids in the classroom and learn about our allies first hand."

:It's funny to hear you say that. They're alien to you but you're alien to us: -OSV

"It's that way if you want it to be. Until all are one is our creed, our prayer and our unity. You should try it. You would be amazed how good life can be. These five kids are a gift to my classroom. I'm glad they're here. They do amazing work and they challenge all of us here," he said.

"Thank you, Terri. When's conferences? I have to tell Ironhide and Ratchet: -OSV with a chuckle

Terradive laughed. "In a decaorn. Be sure they know."

(Laughter) :I will:

-0-Up there

"Slaggers."

"I agree, Ironhide."

" **I LOVE HIM! MR. TERRADIVE IS MY HERO!"** -Sunspot rallying from drowsiness

All of the babies on Ironhide's lap jolt, peer around, then fall into recharge again. Think kittens.

-0-TBC 9-4-16 **edited 10-18-16**


	262. Chapter 262

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 262)

NOTE: BWAHAHA! I will fix the decaorn boo-boo. Thank god for good readers with sharp eyes. :D:D

Just so you know … more Transformers trivia which I actually remember hearing about before, of all things … :D … Optimus Prime was originally supposed to have a Jamaican accent. LOL! I love Jamaican accents. They're so beautiful but Optimus?

-0-The next orn

The kids had come home about 2200 hours on the Terran Military clock and 'debriefed' about the show. They were astonished they were on it. They headed back to go to recharge because school was the next orn. It was silent a moment, then Ratchet arose. "Beddy bye time, big boy. Work magurk tomorrow. We have a staff meeting and we have to take Hero to Youngling Day." He looked at Ironhide pointedly. "We're **all very** happy about that."

"We are?" Ironhide asked grumpily as they wandered back to their berth room. The place became quiet again.

-0-The morning madhouse

They left in dribs and drabs, all of them heading out with their usual adult escort. The big kids waited to go with Ironhide and Ratchet, to wait by the Metro station for the other six to show up. Ironhide held a pensive silent Hero in his arms as Ratchet carried a bubbly happy Prowler. They crossed at the street and after greeting the other six kids when they arrived, they disappeared downward into the station to deliver the babies to their 'fates'.

So sayeth Ironhide.

Hero said nothing as they rode the train to Terra. It was a short walk to the Academy to drop off Prowler and a short walk back to the metro again. Heading out for Centurion, they stood together as riders came and went at every stop. Hero nodded but made no comment at the various things they pointed out for her and when they reached the street level of Centurion, she leaned into Ironhide and pressed her little face against his neck. It was leaden, the short walk to the school tower.

-0-Inside

They watched as swarms of bigger kids, some of them quite tall given their frames, ran inside to go to their classrooms. It was the practice here to allow them to go up on their own and organize there. In Sparkling School, they were gathered in the foyer and taken in together.

A difference of organization right there, they noticed. Ratchet looked at Hero who was listing against her big old pa and even his guts wavered. She sure looked tiny here. "Come on. We have to go to the eighteenth floor," he said as he petted Hero. "That's where all the pioneers are, Hero," he said as they walked to an elevator and went upward.

The floor was quieter with big classrooms for various different programs. Most of the special needs kids came here and she was no exception. Her special need was stimulation and here she would get it. They looked for her room, then paused in the doorway. It was pretty, her classroom, with tiny chairs and even a little spot where there were individual desks for them to study together and be taught like the big kids. It had a play center and a place to sit and read. Shelves of books wrapped around the back of the room. There was an elevated loft-like structure in one corner to climb into and lay on soft bean bags or sit on small comfortable chairs. A little kitchen was nearby where they were evidently going to make food or art, neither knew which, but it was child sized. An art center bordered a science center and there was paintings by children hanging up to dry. A quiet spot held small soft sleeping pallets with blankets and pillows. Even here with these transitional tykes there was a nap nook. At least that part wouldn't change. Four infants were already here, playing with a big trunk-like box filled with costumes and other gee-gaws.

A tall young mech with a nice smile walked toward them. He held out his servo. "Hi. I'm Delta. I'm going to be teaching your daughter. This is Hero, right?" he asked.

"She is," Ironhide said with a gruff sounding voice. "Her brother named her because to him, she was."

"That's good to know. Then this little femme is pretty amazing … a leader?" Delta asked as he patted her. Hero shrunk back but he didn't seem phased.

"She's pretty much the organizer and someone who tries to please everyone else first," Ratchet replied. "She's a great team player. She's anxious about things being nice and folks getting along. Femme is a bit of a perfectionist somehow and has a time if she messes up."

"That's good to know. We have five other children here. I don't take more than that. We keep it small and I have an aide who's going to be here shortly. She had to go pick up the other child because their family has to go to an appointment. We have four mechs and now, two femmes," Delta said. "Come in. Let me show you around."

They entered and followed the youngster as he explained the room and what happened there for the benefit of everyone including Hero. She lay against Ironhide but she listened, though she clung to him while she did. "This is the kitchen. They get to prepare some of their lunch themselves and all their snacks. We get lunch delivered here and we eat at the table over there."

A tiny round table with little chairs and a little vase with amazingly realistic fake daisies sitting in the center drew their attention. Ratchet grinned. "Little femme likes to cook."

"She'll learn a lot about cooking here. We like to do our own business as much as possible. Here is the art center and with it, next to it, the science center. We do a lot of exploration of concepts here to build a platform for the harder stuff later on. We're a prep class in the school for smart and ready younger children so they have a bit of their old school," he said nodding to the play centers and costume box, "as well as ease into the more academic Youngling Day program."

"What if little femme cries? She's worried already and misses her friends and other school," Ironhide said as Ratchet frowned at him.

"They all do at first," Delta said sympathetically. "They all miss the old system but they tend to come around after a couple of orns. How the both of **you** feel about this is key to how **she** will feel. We have a little femme here who misses her friends too. She asks everyday when another femme will come. Imagine how happy she will be when she sees you, Hero."

Hero could have cared less.

They chatted, then Ratchet nodded. "I'm going to the meeting and I'll open a channel to you. If you have to come, you will, right?" he asked pointedly.

Ironhide frowned at Ratchet. "Probably."

Ratchet grinned. "You might make room for Ironhide. Something tells me he'd fit in here perfectly."

"Oh, ha-ha, Ratchet," Ironhide said with a slight smirk.

Ratchet leaned in to Hero. "I have to go to a meeting. Atar is going to see you graduate into a new adventure. You will be fine, Hero. A little femme is waiting to be friends with you. Do your best and don't worry about perfection. Okay?"

She nodded, her expression miserable as Ratchet kissed her. Then she lay back down against Ironhide. A stern expression completed Ratchet's marching orders for Ironhide. He bid farewell and with effort, walked out to go to The City and the staff meeting shortly.

Ironhide watched him go, then turned to Delta who grinned at him. "Why don't you show her the room, Ironhide?"

He nodded, then walked to the elevated platform that they would use for resting, reading and playing around. This is where they would talk and have a great time. Hopefully. As they walked around the room, the aide and the child fetched arrived. A sweet looking little yellow femme sat on Bron-E's arm as they entered the room. Delta grinned at the baby and the baby reached for him. He hugged her. "Hi, Feri."

"Hi, Mr. Delta. Miss Bron-E brought me," she said in a tiny voice.

"I see that," Delta replied. "Look who's here? We have a new femme. Her name is Hero."

He put Feri on the ground, then nodded to Ironhide to do the same. Hero held onto him until set onto the floor where she stood slightly drooping with a trembling chin. Feri with the empathy that all children have for others until life kicks it out of them walked over and patted her. "I'm Feri. It's okay."

Hero turned to her, then swatted at the baby, missing her totally. She stood trembling with surprise and wretchedness, then looked upward at Ironhide. That's when she began to cry loudly. Ironhide wanted to join her but Feri beat him to it.

-0-At The Fortress, Ops Center, the big conference room, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Oh slag. It didn't start off too well."

Everyone at the table waiting for the meeting to begin turned toward Ratchet. "What's up?" Jazz asked as the humans made their way to the chairs in the middle of the table.

"Hero has to go to Youngling Day because she's ready to make an academic jump but she's afraid and misses everything at Sparkling Day. She met the only other femme, a little one called Feri and slapped at her when Feri came over to see her."

"Frag," Bulkhead said. "I'm glad mine are still too little for school."

"Me too," Scar said. "She'll get over it. It's her first orn, right?"

Ratchet nodded. "It is. Ironhide is going to stay with her for the first orn or until she's alright."

"Sometimes staying makes it worse," Devcon said. "I remember when I took Smokey to the Praxus Prep Academy and stayed. It just delayed things."

"You're probably right," Ratchet said as he leaned back tiredly. "I don't want school to lose its luster because of this but the teacher seemed nice and the classroom was beautiful. He only has six kids and it stays that few apparently."

"I imagine Ironhide isn't much better," Prowl said as he and Optimus sat down.

"You wouldn't be wrong believing that," Ratchet said with a grin. "Both of them need to go to jail school."

Prime grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"Orion might have a different opinion. So far, we're a couple joors into the orn and we haven't been called to post bail. Life might actually be getting better," Ratchet said to general laughter and acclaim.

"Shall we begin?" Prowl asked as he gave Ratchet a cool appraising gaze.

"What's up your bustle, Prowler?" Ratchet asked as he took his agenda datapad. He grinned at his partner in crime.

"Nothing. What would make you think so?" Prowl asked calmly.

:You might live to regret it, trying to gas light him, Prowl: -Prime who was fake perusing his datapad agenda

:He aced camping. I can't have him sitting on his laurels … or whatever you might call his aft without giving him at least a smidgen of anxiety: -Prowl, staring at Ratchet the same way a card cheat stares at a mark

:Can I join in?: -Ratchet assuming the conversation between P and OP was about him and nailing it

:Whatever do you mean, loser?: -Prowl, miffed that he had a tell for Ratchet to find in his otherwise impeccably impassive visage. He would have to hammer that out. Hopefully, it wouldn't need a hammer.

:Oh, just a hunch. Did you know that your optical ridges narrowed when you were having a discussion about me with Optimus? Or should I say 'Osmosis'?:

Prowl's optical ridges narrowed greatly as he stared at Ratchet, his infernal sparring partner, permanent alibi and non-family best friend ***ever***. A rap on the table caught their attention. The three looked over at the rest of the group.

"Unless you want to invite us in, get a room later," Arcee said to general mayhem and many unprintable remarks.

Prime grinned. "A threesome. I would have to get tips from you, Starscream."

The shocked looks on faces around the table almost overwhelmed the laughter, mockery and downright unanimous approval Prime got for actually going there. Starscream laughed. "I'm not sure you're ready for that, Prime. I would hate to be responsible for what might happen."

"Ditto," Thundercracker said.

"Somehow, considering you even **have** a 'face life, Optimus, is like thinking about my genitors or grand genitors 'facing," Chromia said with a smirk. She turned to look at Ratchet and the others smirking around the table that bore a great resemblance to Ironhide. "Do you? Still 'face that is?"

Ratchet gave them all a dazzling smile. **"YOU HAVE TO ASK!? WE HAVE ABOUT 30 KIDS!"**

"Hero left out nine of them last night," Hercy said with a slight grin.

Kup who was staring at his cygar nodded. "Little femme did," he said.

Ratchet snickered, then grinned at Prowl who instantly went on alert. "What about you, Granny Pants? I suppose that applies to you and your genitors too, right?"

Miler chuckled and so did Venture. "Well, we **do** have a new baby," Venture ventured.

Prowl stared at his genitors with astonishment, then Ratchet with narrowed optical ridges. "You are the crudest, rudest-"

"Root, toot, shootin'-est codger I know," Elita said with a smile. "Is that what you mean, Prowl?"

"It runs in the family, I see … crude insanity," Prowl said icily as he sat back pulling his unraveling dignity about him. Prime on the other hand was having a ball watching the wheels come off the wagon.

"Better watch it, Prowler. Half my kids are here. They'd protect their old ma, right?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile and wide spread arms. The group stared at him silently. "Fraggers."

"I would. Adopt me," Hercy said as he sat calmly against the wall between Kup and a fascinated Smokey.

"Can you?" Smokey asked. "I mean, you're older than Unicron. Right?"

Laughter greeted that and so did a sharp stamp on Smokey's ped. The youngster bit his lips as he rubbed his foot.

Devcon nodded to Hercy with a grin. "Thank you. Manners are a process."

"I forgot why we're here," Prime said happily. "Keep going."

"I'm still waiting to hear about your 'face life, Optimus," Ratchet said, earning a glare from Prowl and amusement from his genitors.

"I can't complain," Optimus said to genuine acclaim.

Prowl stared at Prime like he had been hit between the optics with a titanium two-by-four. : **WHAT!?** :

Prime grinned at Prowl. "I said, 'I can't complain'. You might want to check his hearing, Ratchet."

Ratchet grinned. "Will do."

Prowl glanced from Ratchet, to Optimus, to Ratchet, to Optimus …

:Damn. I wish they would stay on the common channel. I want to know what they're saying. It has to be funny. And crude: -Lennox

:Prowl is getting the short end of the stick. Again: -Epps as Graham nodded with a grin

Moments later...

"Item **number one**..." Prowl glanced around the table over the top of his datapad **DARING** anyone to make a fuss. "We need to discuss the situation in the stand off. Starscream?"

"Be glad to," Starscream purred. "We have seen and are shadowing small groups leaving the various enemy bases to probe our zone, crossing the demarcation line randomly. We are not sure this is directed from Razorclaw or indicative of bots taking their own initiative, which if it is, bodes poorly for Razorclaw. A leader that cannot command the absolute obedience of the troops seldom lasts very long."

"Then we need to make sure we meet each challenge. Right now, the truce is holding," Prime said. "I think its time I had a chat and perhaps check out if he knows about this, which I am sure he does, or if not, let him know his hem is unraveling."

"Nice metaphor," Jetta said with a smile. "I now have the image of Razorclaw in a dress."

Laughter.

"He doesn't have the legs for it," Devcon said with a grin.

Laughter.

"Maybe we can send him a few frocks," Ratchet said. "Among other things."

"A neutron bomb perhaps? We could say it was a tube of lipstick to go along with the dress. The moment he opens it, poof. No more fragger," Smokey suggested in his hugely impulsive and confident way.

It was silent a moment. Devcon stared with amusement at his grandson who was starting to squirm, then grinned. "Great idea. Pie later. My place."

Laughter greeted that along with Smokey's great relief.

-0-TBC 9-5-16 **edited 9-12-16**

Happy Labor Day, America. Happy everything else, world. :D

ESL

To **peruse** (purr-rooz) is to look something over well.

To lose its **luster** is to become less interesting and/or valuable or wanted.

 **Gee-gaws:** (jee-jaws)an old western expression for stuff, things, a mix of stuff

 **gaslight** : to make someone believe something without anyone else knowing … to trick someone into questioning their own sanity

 **visage:** your face and presentation to others … a visage usually means your face and expression

 **frocks:** old fashioned term for dresses (I like that word) :D

 **hem unraveling:** a plan is falling apart, like a hem unraveling … usually beyond your control

 **fetched:** something or someone gotten by someone and brought somewhere.

Old teacher advice to parents out there … it's true. How a parent feels about a school, class, subject, or teacher influences the kids. It matters what you say and do about school in influencing how your kid feels. I wish I had a nickel for everyone who hated fifth grade and thus, their kids did too. :D:D:D

Be aware of their situations and stand up when they need it but if you have a conversation about school, make sure little ears aren't listening. They're chameleons, little kids. HUGS!

PSS Did you know that Richard Armitage of dwarf king/Hobbit fame was a dancer in Cats? :D:D:D Yes, trivia is a hoot.


	263. Chapter 263

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 263)

-0-At the new school

She sat on Ironhide's arm sobbing. Delta had handed Feri off to Bron-E and she took the baby and the four little mechs into the hall for a 'wandering'. Ironhide sat on a chair with his daughter as Delta watched from one in front of them. "She has great lungs," Delta said with a grin.

"Little femme gets worried about things. She tries to be everything she thinks all of us want," Ironhide said as he dialed down his emotions from **'OH, PRIMUS! MY LITTLE PRINCESS!'** to 'she didn't get it from **my** side of the family'. His guts were churning. "I don't want her to be afraid. I sorta hoped she's see this like it was camping … something you did for a while before coming home. I don't know how she came to be this way."

"She's little and lives a beautiful life. She never had a bad orn did she?" Delta asked with a grin.

"No. She was born here. This is her second surname home world," Ironhide said. "We try and give them a good life with all the advantages. She has ammas and appas going back generations and she has about 24 brothers and sisters all counted. I think. Nieces and nephews, friends … all of it is her world. This is the first bad thing that has happened to her since she started school. She had a terrible time adjusting when she started."

"Okay. But she adjusted, right? What does she think about school now?" Delta asked.

"She loves it. Old mech even bought her some kind of little designer backpack on Earth a while ago. She treats it like it was solid gold. But then, she does that with all her things. Her room is immaculate and she never has to be told to clean up. She even is the first to help the others. Little femme is a good little thing," Ironhide said as he misted up slightly. She hugged him and pressed her face against him. "I hate to see her this way."

"Well then, we have to approach this slowly for all sides of the coin, you **and** her. How about you sit in this chair together while we start school. You can hold her and when I signal you, put her down and be by her when she joins us. We can gauge how long the assimilation will take," Delta said rising to walk to the door.

"What if it doesn't?" Ironhide asked with more anxiety than he wanted to show.

"I never had a child not assimilate," Delta said as he called to the others to come inside. They did, four pensive little silent mechs and a slightly teary-eyed little femme. "How about we start? Everyone? Do you want to start?"

It was a very wan and slightly droopy group that began their day together … "This is the way we go to school, go to school, go to school. This is the way we go to school every day in the morning. This is the way we hang up our stuff, hang up our stuff, hang up our stuff. This is the way we hang up our stuff, early in the morning ..."

-0-Staff Meeting

" **BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"**

" **OH FRAG! BWAHAHAHA!"**

" **YOU DIDN'T! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"**

" **BWAHAHAHAHA! OSMOSIS! BWAAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

:Fuckers. I want to know what's so funny: -Bobby Epps rising from his chair

: **YOU TELL THEM, EPPS!** I'm sure they'll translate just for you: -Niall Graham lounging

:Fuck you, Graham: Bobby Epps said as he glanced back with a grin. He walked to Prowl, then kicked his arm with his ped. The room grew intensely silent. Ratchet grinned as he leaned in closer. "I do declare, Prowler, you're drawing flies."

Moment to internet, then: **"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"**

-0-At the school

"What is the first thing that we do when we come to school? Rolly?"

A tiny little mech stood up from the desk that had his name on it in fancy script. "We tell about our orn and say a good thing about someone."

"Very good," Delta said with a grin. He watched as Bron-E put Feri on the ground. She walked over to sit in her seat at the desk that was hers, the place next to an empty one for Hero. "What about your night, Rolly?"

"I got to go to the store with my Amma," Rolly said with a big smile. "I got to get a coloring book. I like coloring cats. Cats are nice."

Everyone nodded, adding a comment or two about cats, then Rolly gave his affirmations about the others. "Feri is so nice. She helped me pick up the puzzles yesterday. Thank you, Feri."

She nodded though she was staring at Hero with a confused expression.

"What about your orn, Pan?" Delta asked.

A tiny mech with blue and white markings stood. He smiled brilliantly, a Sunspot-like smile. **"I GOT TO SEE WHERE MY APPA GOES IN THE MORNING! HE HELPS MAKE CANDY AT THE FACTORY IN TARN! I GOT TO HAVE SOME! I BROUGHT EVERYONE SOME CANDY!"**

Everyone perked up, applauding and reaching out to pat Pan. It was joyous a moment, then he began. "I want to thank Rolly for him helping me get the play doh out of the yarn yesterday. Thank you, Rolly."

Everyone agreed that Rolly was great to do that.

"What about you, Persia?"

A tiny mech with copper color indicating a priestly background somewhere in his family stood. He smiled. "I got to help my Ada clean our house. Then we went swimming and ate at a restaurant. I like eating at restaurants."

Everyone agreed. Restaurants were the bomb.

"I get to go to the movies the next weekend. I also got to ride a horse once." Staying on point evidently was optional among this group even now. Little kids were a work in progress.

Everyone agreed that horses were great and they chatted about movies for a moment. Then Persia gave his affirmations. "I thank Feri for being nice to me on the playground. She pushed me on the swing. I thank Rolly for being my friend." He smiled brilliantly, then sat to acclaim.

Ironhide watched them, this tiny group of very sweet, very kindly acting babies and felt better a bit for Hero. She would be around very nice kids. Hero was leaning into him but she was watching.

"What about you, Collier?"

He stood, a tiny Seeker mech, then grinned. "I got to sit in the lap of the Great Elder of Seekers. He loves me." He smiled, then sat. Everyone agreed that Collier was easy to love and the Great Elder had a nice lap for babies. "I want to thank Rolly for being my friend and helping me with my coloring. I like how he colors in red." he sat with a smile.

Delta smiled back, then looked at Feri. "Feri? How was things for you?"

Feri looked at him, then Hero. She looked sadly at her desk. "I … I played."

It was quiet a moment, then Delta nodded. "What did you play, infant?"

"I played with puzzles. My brothers were playing with their toys. I didn't have anyone to play with. I was sad," she said, then stared at her desk.

Ironhide felt like dog droppings as he watched the sadness of the infant. Staring down at Hero, he nudged her. "Sit in your desk, Hero. See the name on it? You can tell about your orn and family too."

She looked at him, tearing up, but she obeyed. She was placed on the floor, drooped a moment, then slowly and sadly sidled to her chair. She sat, clasped her servos together anxiously, then stared at the desk top.

"Hero is our new femme. She's a very smart little femme from Sparkling Day. She came here to see how we did things in our Pioneer classroom. She's very shy and a bit scared. Things are very new. Remember when everyone first arrived? Remember how hard it was?"

Everyone nodded as they stared at the droopy femme with uncertainty.

"She will come to know us and how we do things. We have so much to do. We have cooking and dancing. We have writing, drawing, reading and play. How many of us like to dress up?"

Apparently, everyone did.

"Hero? Do you play dress up? A lot of the children here do and we have a play time where everyone dresses up." Delta looked at her as she struggled in her seat.

She looked up at him with teary optics. "I do. I have a box at home and a closet my atar helped make for me so I can put things there. My brother, Orion, plays with me doing dress up. I miss him." She stared at her servos.

"Thank you, Hero. It will get better, I promise," Delta said gently. "How about we make a picture? I want all of us to make a picture about the Festival. How about that?"

They perked up a little though the sadness in their midst threw all of them off. Bron-E who chatted a moment with Delta walked to the art center and began to get things ready for the tiny easels that were in a closet. She brought them out and clipped new sheets to them. They would paint and both would supervise. Ironhide who was standing nearby watched his daughter struggle through the exercise. She would paint a picture filled with her sad emotions and when Delta looked at it, the image of Hero in it would be very tiny and on the other side of the page from the rest of the images of her family.

It would be a while for the little femme to feel anything but misery it appeared.

-0-Meeting

"Who is this kicking my arm?" Prowl asked with cool offense. "I do believe we need to call the exterminator. There appear to be vermin wandering on the table. I suppose I should blame you." He stared at Ratchet pointedly.

"Me? Why me?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Why not?" Prowl replied. He sat back. "What do you want, tiny man?"

:Every time you talk in Cybertronian off channel, it makes me curious. Why not let us in on the drama?: Epps asked.

"Yeah, Prowler. Why not allow this to be an interplanetary exchange? Why should we be the only ones who know your drunk name for Optimus?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

 **HUGE** laughter, especially from the humans. Epps grinned at Ratchet. :What's his drunk name?:

"Which one?" Ratchet asked to general hysterical agreement.

:New rule. No going off channel. If you can't say it in front of us, don't say it: -Epps

Ratchet stared at him, then the others. "Sounds good to me. What about the rest of you?" Everyone nodded in agreement just to be ornery and to egg Ratchet on because he was a shameless clown and Prowl's discomfort was amusing to watch.

"The agenda item … the second one … attend, buffoon, or we'll be here forever," Prowl said in a vain attempt to steer the conversation back.

Prime snickered. "They won't know my drunk name."

Prowl shot a look at Prime, then Ratchet. "Item **two**."

"Osmosis. Psoriasis. Ostimus. I'm surprised osteoporosis wasn't included," Ratchet said with a grin.

It was malicious, the look Prowl gave Ratchet as Prime threw back his helm and laughed loudly. Everyone did, then it calmed. Prime grinned. "Osteoporosis … that one is … not right, Ratchet."

"'Not right' is his middle designation," Prowl said with a sniff as he gathered his tattered dignity around him. "By the way … how is it going with Hero?"

Ratchet paused, then frowned slightly. "She cried and cried. They painted a picture and her's is sad and dark. They're working on counting things now. Ironhide may need traction when this is over."

Everyone sat a moment contemplating the cheerful sweet little femme having a sad, then Elita leaned forward. "We will come with her, all of us one at a time. That might help."

"It will help," Ratchet said with a nod. "Thanks. Poor little femme likes her life the way it was. Too bad she's so smart. I never saw such a tiny femme among so many big kids. I think she's pretty scared."

"How many kids in her class again?" Hercy asked.

"Just six."

"Good," Kup said. "Little femme will figure it out. We all just have to tell her its going to be fine."

Everyone nodded, chatted about children a moment, then item two began. Venture stood. "I want to talk to you about the Foundation and its grants," he said as he began to explain how they would disperse two billion dollars in grants to groups around Earth to fight childhood poverty and illnesses. It would be great, especially considering they were going to be able to do the same thing every month from now on.

-0-Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

"Mr. Boo-Boo?"

"What, Orion?"

"Where Ho-Ho?"

"She's at another school. She gets to go there now."

Orion stared at Mr. Barrier, his physical therapist as he waited for his turn on the massage table. Mr. 'Boo-Boo' had the pleasure of making sure everyone was in tip-top shape and strong in all the various parts of their extremities. Praxus was babbling on the table as Mr. Boo-Boo rubbed him with an infant lotion that would strengthen his armor.

"Why Ho-Ho at other there?" Orion asked with a gathering frown.

"Because she needs to go there, baby. She can do other things there that help her learn."

"She go to Bad Kool?" Orion felt alarm growing. Han might be there.

"No, baby. She went to Youngling Day. I think you have brothers there, right?" Barrier asked with a grin.

Orion nodded. "Bop, Tector, Pot and Co-Co. They there."

"See? It's all good." Barrier turned back to Praxus who was being turned over to get the other side. Orion was next to last so he walked to the open door to think. Ho-Ho was gone. Where was she? At another school. Not the bad one. He considered his role as the oldest youngest child and the one who 'helped take care' of his siblings here. Then he started walking. He was going to find Ho-Ho wherever she was. She would need him. He would have to be the big boy for his old dads and take care of her. So off he went.

-0-Meeting

"The new expansion is nearly finished, Optimus. We can actually start bringing in the migration that's waiting. All of those who lived in Little Iacon are housed and given the size of the new construction, we'll be able to place everyone from this migration without using the camp. I'm going to place electronic fences around it now that its empty. We're cleaning it up and getting it ready for the fences so no one can go in and play," Magnus said with a sour emphasis on the word, 'play'. "When its clear that we have the housing issue under control, then we'll break it down. I consider it an eyesore. A huge warehouse at Industrial Park #5 is being emptied to hold the tents once the site is broken down, packed up and carted off."

"What is the status of the migration and what have we heard about anything new coming behind them?" Prime asked as he nodded to Magnus, his oldest childhood friend.

"The migration is actually in good shape. We have their data which is being compiled and sorted now at Data Processing. This will be the first time we don't take data at the touchdown. They will come through immigration, give their designations and be escorted to their new homes. It should take only about an orn or two. All of them have had a lot of information given them about this place and now to live here, the opportunities and way of life by the Refugee Bureau so this won't be a cold abrupt experience for anyone. We're running a sim now and it looks good. We'll check the actual situation against it and streamline our process from it.

"As for what comes behind, Atlas messages that they find new groups every orn and some of them aren't good. We may have to bridge some in for medical treatment but he's going to get that to us. He's got four bases now out there where he consolidates on-world, then moves them out. The Decepticons are still a factor and so are criminal elements both Cybertronian and alien but he manages it with his forces which are growing and include aliens without homes thanks to the 'Cons."

Prime nodded. "Very well. Please express my compliments to the crews who have made this miracle again. Tell them I am very proud."

The union reps, Jetta and Magnus nodded. "No problem."

Ratchet sat up straight catching the attention of everyone.

"What now?" Prowl asked.

"Oh, frag." Ratchet stood. "I have to go. Orion tried to find Hero and made it out the door of Sparkling Day before triggering the alarm. Someone was working on them and they were down for a second. I have to go. He might be headed for jail school again." Ratchet shook him helm, then headed out.

"Want us to come? My poor little babies," Alor said as he arose.

"Hold my servo," Ratchet said with a grin as the two left together.

"I'm going to have to go to court, Barron, and get custody of those babies. I think my son and son-in-law are falling down on the job," Blackjack said with a grin as Raptor nodded.

"I want some too," Raptor said with a grin.

Chromia patted his servo. "You got me."

Huge laughter.

-0-TBC 9-6-16


	264. Chapter 264

The Diego Diaries: Stealthing (dd5 264)

-0-On the street

He stood next to the building trying to blend in. It had been a long careful march down to the ground floor and a long round about wander to reach the doors in the lobby. He had stealthed like a pro by sneaking into the elevator behind a number of tall individuals, pressing himself flat against the back wall and closing his optics. When the door opened on the ground floor, he crept along the walls, hiding behind the odd thing before reaching the doors to the building.

Ordinarily, Orion would have been nabbed at that moment by the school security monitor which was tuned into his transponder along with everyone elses but it was down for a joor so that maintenance could be run on it. Everyone knew so they were aware that the building was less secure but no one had ever sneaked out, though a few kids made it to the doors in the past, setting off the alarms. Orion slipped out and walked close to the walls on his way down the street. He paused at the Metro Station, looked down, then hugged the wall as he descended. He was gone in seconds.

-0-Alor and Ratchet

They hit the metro and made their way toward Terra. Leaning on the wall of the train, they sped along to the school. "That sparkling is going to do me in one of these orns," Ratchet said with a grin. "I can expect that he stealthed out."

"He likes to stealth around the house when he's over. It tickles Raptor and 'Jack to watch him. He and Praxus are hilarious. They hide and watch us thinking we can't see their peds sticking out from behind them," Alor said with a grin.

"Does Prowler point them out at your place? He follows them but he hasn't gotten the concept of hiding. He just stands next to wherever they're hiding. He grins and waits for them to get found, then does it all over again. Good thing he didn't have Prowler with him. They would have gotten him before he reached the Metro. There should be a merit badge in this." Ratchet grinned. "Ironhide will love this."

"Ironhide is a big boob," Alor said as they stepped off at the station, heading lickety-split to the school nearby.

-0-At the same place earlier

Orion stood on the platform waiting for the orange train to come. He had ridden on some others but the orange train was the one he knew. Around him, there were adults going this way and that. They grinned down at him and he grinned up. No one grasped the idea that a tiny infant was heading out on his own. They assumed that he belonged to someone else standing there. They came and went. He stood patiently waiting for an orange train, trying to blend in and look as if he belonged.

-0-At the school about the same time

Mr. 'Boo-Boo' Barrier put Praxus on the ground, then looked at the rest of the infants who were staring back up at him. "Orion, you're next," he said as he looked over his little brood. Orion wasn't there. He frowned slightly, then looked out the door. "Orion?"

-0-Train, on the way to Sparkling Day

"Football starts soon. Kaon is going to announce their team tomorrow along with everyone else. We have a couple of fast backs for Iacon," Ratchet said. "I recruited them myself."

"Good. You're as hopeless and brazen as Prowl," Alor said with a grin.

"No one is that sad," Ratchet said as their train rolled into the station.

-0-School

"Where's Orion? He was next," Barrier said as he stepped into the teacher's lounge.

Everyone inside glanced at each other, then sprang upward. "I haven't seen him," Roto said. He had been writing reports for conferences. "Oh frag. The security system is down."

It was a pile up as everyone ran for the door to search.

-0-At the Metro

The Orange Train arrived, so he stepped onto it, then casually found a corner in which to hide. He crept under a bench, then watched as the door closed. Away he went. Where? He didn't know. He just had to find Ho-Ho.

-0-About the same time as that

"We searched the entire building. He isn't here," Roto said as he jogged into the main lobby.

Nova looked grim. "Call the emergency command center and have them pinpoint his transponder. I will go find him."

"I'll go with you," Roto said as he paused to get the information. "Oh frag. He's on a train heading for The City." They both turned together and ran for the doors. They were gone in seconds.

-0-On the train going to Autobot City

He sat in the darkness of the corner watching as folks entered and left. They passed from Luna and made their way to Autobot City. It would take them under both schools there and then outward to the Temple and Metro Districts. This was a circle line. It didn't branch off from the established towns and head outward toward human habitations or the Industrial Cities. It ran a continuous circle all orn long.

Fortunately.

-0-On a train heading for Autobot City

Nova had contacted the Day Watch and asked them to find the imp. He had been found riding on an orange train heading for Autobot City. Springer and Drift who were going over paperwork got the word that Orion was on the prod, so they ponied up and headed out to find him. He would be getting into town shortly so it was fortunate that their police HQ was still substation six. It was a short swift jog to the Metro station. They reached it and disappeared down the stairs swiftly.

-0-On a train

"We are entering Autobot City. Mind the step departing," the recorded message said.

Orion watched everyone leave, then ran for the door. He barely cleared it before it closed and the train hurried onward in its unmanned non-sentient way. He looked around. He was in his home station. His house was nearby and so was The Fortress. He didn't know where Ho-Ho was but he was determined to find her. He was the oldest youngest son and had responsibilities. He had to find Ho-Ho. Checking his terrain, he began to walk to the stairs, this tiny, tiny version of Ironhide.

-0-Meanwhile, also at the Metro station

They paused in their descent to watch a tiny infant walk toward the stairs where they stood. He was determined and walked with an air that spelled out, 'Yeah, I'm here. I know what I'm doing. I'm a mech on a mission'.

Springer and Drift watched him with grins. The little mech had the swagger. If you didn't know what you were doing, if you were in it up to your eyeballs, walk like it was the other way around. If you looked like you knew what you were doing, you might get farther. "That kid is mine," Springer said.

"I want him," Drift said as they began to descend.

Orion who was climbing the stairs laboriously looked up to see how many more, then froze. He stared at them, then as casually as he could, he moved to the wall beside him and flattened out. He pressed back hard and off lined his optics.

Struggling to keep their laughter contained, Drift and Springer continued. "I wonder where that kid is, Drift. He headed out in stealth mode and no one can find him. I heard that Ironhide was crying his optics out."

They passed Orion as they walked down, then they heard ped falls behind them. They turned to look down at a tiny little mech who had clasped his servos together in anxiety. They stared at each other a moment, then Orion stepped down another step. **"PING PONG! ATAR CRIED?! HE CRIED!?"**

Springer felt like a heel but he knelt. "All of us did. You ran away from school, spud."

" **I HAVE TO FIND HO-HO! MY SHE IS NOT DOING! HO-HO NOT GOING THERE!"** He looked at them with big anxiety as he rung his little servos.

Springer gathered him up, then stood. "Let's go find everyone."

They would beat Alor and Ratchet to school in minutes followed by Roto and Nova.

-0-Back at the school

Ratchet and Alor stepped off the elevator, then walked to the conference room when they saw Roto wave at them. Entering, they paused. Orion was standing on the table babbling at the sympathetic faces of Springer and Drift. Nova was sitting beside them watching the baby with amusement. "Come in, Alie, Ratchet. We had an escapee."

They sat, then Orion walked over to both. **"ADA! ATAR CRIED?! WHERE ATAR!? MY SHE?! WHERE HO-HO!?"**

Ratchet looked at him, then hugged Orion. Setting him back on the table where Alie snatched him up, he looked at Nova. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Orion decided to go find Hero. He walked out of his physical therapy class, snuck out and made it to Autobot City on the Orange Train," Nova said.

Ratchet stared at Nova, then Orion who sat on Alie's arm. He looked at Springer and Drift. "Did you find him? How did he get out?"

"We were called. We found him sneaking up the steps to the street," Springer said with a grin. "Little mech sneaked out."

"How?" Ratchet asked.

"We're having maintenance on the security and computer back up systems," Nova said. "It was down for just a joor but long enough for him to sneak out. We called the emergency command center for a location and then the police. We sort of met up halfway to Autobot City. Drift and Springer nabbed him."

Ratchet stared at Orion. "Why were you running around, son? Hero is doing a project. You didn't have to find her. Atar is with her."

" **HO-HO NOT HERE! I GOING TO FIND HER! SHE MY SHE! I GOING TO THE THING TO DO THIS!"**

"Oh, frag. My ticker won't take it." Ratchet grinned. "Hero cried, Orion sneaks out and Ironhide is probably ready for a padded cell. How ever will I carry on?"

"You're asking me?" Alor asked with a grin.

"So, how many months in prison school does he serve?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm not clear on what to do here," Nova said. "It was our fault that he slipped out. I think we found a chink in our armor."

"Well, let us know, Nova. We don't do the crime in our family if we're not willing to do the time," Ratchet said. "You know what you need to do about this. Just tell us where to sign."

Nova laughed. "I'm going to go over it with Herling. I'll let you know. Right now, why don't you take him back to his class, Roto."

Roto grinned, then rose, taking the baby into his arms. Ratchet arose too. "Orion, Hero is fine. She's with Atar. Right now, you go back to school and do your job. You do this again, I will let Amma pat your fanny."

Orion looked at his ada for a moment, then the biggest cheesiest most insincere smile appeared on his tiny face. **"I DOING, ADA! I GO TO THE SHES AND DOING THIS AND THAT!"**

Ratchet chuckled. "Good. If I have to come here again, I'm bringing a paddle."

Orion hugged everyone, then disappeared through the door on the arms of Roto. Everyone watched them go, then turned back to Nova. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. This won't happen again."

"It might but at least the back up system worked," Ratchet said as Alor nodded. He looked at Drift and Springer. "Don't you two ever recharge?"

"Recharge? What's that?" Springer asked as they rose to go as well. A moment of chat ensued, then they headed out. Street side, they gathered. Ratchet grinned at then. "How come you aren't at the staff meeting?"

"We have paperwork that's due or Prowler will have our bearings," Springer said.

"Wooses," Ratchet said with a grin. "What did you think of little mech's technique?"

Springer grinned. "When he saw us, he backed up to the wall and flattened himself. He closed his optics and tried to blend it. It was hilarious."

"That's my boy," Ratchet said with a grin. "When you get done, go get Ironhide out of the Youngling Day School. Hero is being auditioned for a promotion and Ironhide is being a baby."

"Will do," Springer said. 'Anything else?"

Ratchet grinned. "Shoot me."

They laughed, then turned to walk back to the Substation 6 and a mountain of datapads. Alor and Ratchet watched them go, then Alor grinned. "Even if they're my grandsons, I have to say those two are impossibly sexy."

"I know and I'm their old ma," Ratchet said with a laugh. "Come on. Let's stick more pins in Prowler."

With that, they turned and walked toward The Fortress again.

-0-In Youngling Day

:Hey, dad:

Ironhide who was watching Hero cut up fruit with Feri for their snack time break paused. :Springer?:

"The one and only. Drift and I got a call to grab a desperado and we thought you might want to know about it. It was nip and tuck but we subdued him: -Springer, as Drift listened in

:Who?: Ironhide asked.

:Orion left school and made it on the train to Autobot City looking for Hero. Just so you know: -Springer snickering as Drift grins at him

Pause.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?:**

-0-Back at the meeting

They sat and picked up their datapads to pretend to care. Everyone paused a moment to look at them for the rest of the story. Ratchet grinned. "Well, guess who made a jail break and took the train all the way to town here by himself..." he barely said before Old Faithful erupted.

 **:RAAAATTTCCCCHHHEEETTTTT!:**

-0-TBC 9-7-16 **edited 9-12-16**

Old Faithful: a geyser that erupted on a set timed schedule for generations. Apparently, it is slowing down over the years. Anyone who erupts predictably is called 'old faithful'. :D:D:D

I have jury duty and will post everyday anyway. They just might come a little later in the day than usual. HUGS!


	265. Chapter 265

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 265)

NOTE: Sorry about that. Had jury duty and it was hard to concentrate. A not guilty verdict today fixed that. We had to fix a travesty of justice and we did. Unanimous decision. I am so proud of that jury. Best thing I have probably ever done helping find that decision. ON WITH THE SHOW!

-0-At a meeting

They walked in and slid into their places. Everyone stared at them and glanced at Springer and Drift who entered a second later. They sat. It was silent a moment, then Springer glanced around. "What?"

"I thought you were heading for the office," Ratchet replied.

"We came to tell about the desperado. Any excuse to put off the paperwork." -Drift with a grin

"Ahem." Prowl tapped his fingers on the table as he waited. "So? Tell."

Everyone turned to Drift and Springer. "Well, we were after an escaped inmate who was stealthing his way across the colony," Springer began.

"First, how did he escape and why were **you** informed? I was under the impression that the schools have their own security." -Prowl, detecting

"They do. The alarm system was off for a moment for maintenance and he slipped out," Springer replied with a grin.

"Apparently, he's stepped up his stealth skills. Last time, he and Hero only got as far as the elevator. This time, we caught him on the steps of Metro 1," Drift said with a chuckle. "He's so cute. He saw us, then backed up against the wall, flattening out. Then he shuttered his optics."

"He was 'hidden' then," Optimus asked with a grin.

"Apparently. We walked past him talking about how Ironhide was crying over him being gone and he followed," Springer said. "He hates the idea of his old man crying."

Laughter.

Prime grinned. "I find that child to be intensely amusing."

" **HE'S YOURS!"** Ratchet exclaimed with a brilliant smile.

"He's **ours** ," Springer said pointedly. "By the way, how much for him and we'll take him off your servos. I want Praxus too."

" **I'll** pay **you** ," Ratchet said with a grin.

"So where is Ironhide?" Rainmaker asked because anything happening at the Casa del Ratchet versus Ironhide was usually hilarious and completely novel.

"He's trying to get Hero to like her new school. She got bumped up to Youngling Day into their Pioneer classroom for smart infants. She misses her friends and routine," Ratchet said.

"She'll get used to it," Elita said with a grin. "That little femme is a good little thing."

"She probably will though she slapped at another child and cried most of the morning. It's Ironhide that worries me," Ratchet said to great laughter.

"What's the verdict on Orion? Is he back in prison school?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know." Springer grinned. "He could be. No one seemed to know what to do given the system was down. It's all sort of 'oops' over there right now."

"Little mech might just slip through the cracks this time," Ratchet said, then paused to listen and have a chat internally. He sat back. "Ironhide is having a moment. He's going to the school to figure out what's going on. Hero is going to recess and they get to mingle in chaperoned groups with bigger kids. She has her recess at the same time as Sunspot and the little mechs."

"That's going to help," Elita said with a nod. "I don't know about Ironhide though."

Laughter.

Knuckles rapping brought them all back. "Shall we? We have a lot of business and we haven't even discussed football season being announced tomorrow."

"How much did you cheat, Prowl?" Springer asked with a grin.

A cool gaze glared at Springer, one Mrs. Optimus Prime to another. "Your insinuation is insubordinate."

"But true," Warlord said with a grin. "Tell him how you cheated for Vos, Starscream … Atar."

Both mechs glanced sharply at Warlord who sat with a grin. "Ungrateful child," Rainmaker said to his beloved eldest.

"Tell them how you cheated, Ratchet, for Iacon," Alor said.

"You **helped** me, slagger," Ratchet said with a frown.

"What the frag. We play by the rules and you cheat. All of you … disgusting," Chevron said with a big smile. "We evened the playing field and cheated too."

Everyone turned with astonishment to the priests who were grinning back. Then Chevron snickered. "Fooled you."

Nervous laughter greeted that. Then Chevron glanced at Lauren who grinned back. :What they don't know won't hurt them: Chevron said to Lauren off-line.

He nodded. :Agreed:

"Vos is going to go all the way," Starscream predicted. "I have spoken."

"Cheater," Ratchet said.

"You cheated too." -everyone

"Prove it," Ratchet said with a grin. "By the way, the bookies in Las Vegas have it 100 to 1 odds that Praxus is going to get beaten so badly this year that Prowl will actually cry. I want to see your 'ugly cry face' on the jumbotron again."

Prowl looked at Ratchet. "You sad liar. How do you manage to find the door every morning with lies spewing out of you every second of the orn."

"Are you looking in a mirror?" Ratchet asked him as Prime grinned.

"We should get back on track or we're going to be here all orn. All in favor of getting back on track, raise your servos," he said.

No one did. Prime picked up his datapad, then glanced at Ratchet. "Your turn. Amuse me."

"My infant son sneaked out of school in Terra, then took a train to The City and pretended to be invisible. How's that for amusing?" Ratchet asked.

"I want video." Prime grinned.

Prowl smirked.

Caro began his report.

Everyone gave their attentive faces.

Everyone began games, read books, did crosswords, bantered together.

Off line.

-0-At Sparkling Day School, Terra, Autobot City, Primary Colony of Mars

"Where is he, Roto?"

Roto turned from his report writing, then grinned. "He's swimming now. Have a seat. How's Hero?"

Ironhide said heavily. "She's getting there. She cried all morning but she's better now. She's on recess so I came here to sort out little mech."

"He made it all the way to Autobot City from here."

"I heard that. He was looking for Hero. He takes his responsibilities seriously," Ironhide said. "I heard his stealth skills were top notch. No one saw him. That's an improvement since the last time he tried to make a break for it."

"It is," Roto said with a grin.

"What's the word on punishment detail?" Ironhide asked.

"There won't be one. This was a mutual mess up so a truce has been called," Roto said.

"No prison school, then," Ironhide said with a nod. "Good."

They chatted a bit before Ironhide arose to walk back to Youngling Day and his daughter.

-0-At Youngling Day at the same time, Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

She followed the line of tiny infants as they walked down the hallway to the outside door. She wore her dandelion togs; hat, leggings, mittens, and jacket. Gripped tightly in her servos was her Little Blue Dog dollie. She looked incredibly small but then so did the other five kids. Outside, big kids were playing and as she walked out to look around for a moment, she saw Sunspot. Running as fast as her tiny self could, she reached him.

Sunspot heard her, then paused in his game to turn around. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He dropped the ball in his servos and hugged her back. "Hero. What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him tearfully. "I have to go to school here." Then she began to cry.

Moments later …

She sat on the bench beside Sunspot and next to Reflector. They patted her as Bos and Co-D looked at her with solemn expressions. Rambler, T-Bar, and Cardinal stood before her. Cardinal looked at Sunspot. "What is your sister doing here, Sunny? Isn't she too small?"

"She goes to a class here for smart little kids," Sunspot said as he patted her. Spot sat in front of her, leaning against her legs. "You get to come here, Hero. We get to go to the same school."

"What about my other school? What about my friends and Orion? What about Praxus?" she asked with confusion.

"Orion will help Praxus," Bos said. "He's a good mech. You can come here with us. We have recess at the same time."

She looked up at Bos. "I don't know this school."

"Then we can show you," Bos said gently as he took her servo. "Come on. We can show you around."

It was then that a big group of little boys showed a tiny femme around the playground, explained how things worked and where everything was. It would be a good thing.

-0-Meeting: Hearing the economic outlook with Venture

"Then we will expand the master plan by adding bluck-bluck-bluck, then transfer the unencumbered resources to the blah-blah-blah before the fiscal period is over and the new formats take on 86% of the burden of the yawn-stretch-yawn ..."

-0-On the way back

He stepped onto the train that would take him back to Centurion. It felt like the father thing was getting away from him as he swayed with the train. He grinned. Orion must have looked hysterical sneaking his way around. Little mech made it to Autobot City. He felt a swell of pride in his son's resourcefulness even as every impulse wanted to swat his little backside. He got off at Centurion and crossed the great square to the school tower in seconds. Entering, he went up to watch Hero hang up her gear in her little locker. Recess was over and they were already in so he stepped it up.

Inside the room, she looked around, uncertain what to do. Barrier grinned. "Everyone in the reading pit."

Five little kids ran to the carpeted stairs nearby in a nook surrounded by bookshelves. They settled and so did Barrier. Hero stood uncertain and wan nearby, then sat on the floor. She hunched against the wall just short of the reading nook. She looked at Barrier with confusion.

"You want to sit there, Hero?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "Where is my atar?"

"He's helping someone. When you want to, you can come sit beside me," Barrier said as he reached for a stack of books to read to his students. As he did, he messaged Ironhide not to enter the room. It was a good thing. Ironhide was halfway down the hallway. He paused at the door, wavered a moment, then walked to a chair to sit. He would sit there until school was over.

-0-Meeting

"Then we will transform the crater three miles south of the new metro district into a flat surface smoothing down the cliff sides and use that debris to fill in the pocked surface of the terrain. It's not a huge crater but it has a nice shape for the new expansions. We plan to place the next habitation site in the middle. When we expand from there, it will be to locate new sites at the edges with the first acting as a hub for the scheme. It will be a big hub with each city following situated around the edges of the wheel."

Jetta showed the blueprints and designs for each of the seven new large habitation areas that were part of the approved construction by the Planning Commission. The main one which would hold up to half a million individuals would begin shortly. It would be largest, the central location in the new area and the other six locations would be smaller. It would be within line of sight of Autobot City just like most of the other urban centers and would be Cybertronian in design and organization. The others would be added or created with metro-formers as the need and time allowed.

Most of those in the meeting actually paid attention.

-0-Classroom in Youngling Day

She sat against the wall, a huddled little figure who listened to the stories and looked at the pretty pictures. They were nice. They were also a theme. The theme was farm animals from Earth and what they did. She loved animals. She was a girl with horses, a family dog and cats in the extended family. Her Amma Alor had gotten a kitten for her cousin, Prima. Her atar was somewhere helping someone so she sat where she could see the door. He would come and she would see him. It would make it better. Right now, she couldn't understand what she was doing here. It had been fun here and there but mostly it was frightening.

It always was starting something new. She remembered when she first started school. It had been terrifying leaving her family and routine to come. Then it was okay. Now it was terrifying again. She sat as still as a little bird listening and watching as the other kids sat around Barrier. He held the books high enough for Hero to see and waited for her to overcome her moment. He had seen this at least five other times before her and he would see it again.

-0-Meeting

"We have a prototype vaccine script that we're running sims testing for the carrier-warrior problem and we hope that it presents enough of an improvement over the last three formulations that we can feel strongly enough that it will work. The problem is the proximity of the various nodes to the glitch. When we have it, we will use it. I'm volunteering for the first trials," Ratchet said.

"You **would** volunteer. What if you grow horns or something?" Prowl asked.

"I think it would be a good look for me. Don't you, Cyclonus?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

Even Cyclonus smirked slightly.

"You're insane," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Who better to know than you, cheater," Ratchet replied smoothly.

"Everyone in this room who cheated to fix their football team, raise your servos. That's an order," Optimus said.

Nearly every servo in the room went up including a very blushing and embarrassed Caro. Payload, on the other hand, raised his own proudly.

"I hate football season," Prime said with a grin.

"Not if we win," Prowl said eyeballing Ratchet with a piercing gaze.

"In your dreams," Ratchet said. "Kaon is going to retain the title."

"Frag that," Starscream said. "Those insane maniacs are **not** going to deny me."

"There, there," Rainmaker said. "I'm sure you packed the team so don't furrow your brow over it."

Starscream grinned. "I did."

It was amazing the amounts of donuts, writing implements and cups hit Starscream before he ducked under the table.

-0-TBC 9-9-16 **edited 9-10-16**


	266. Chapter 266

The Diego Diaries: Meet Up (dd5 266)

-0-Meeting

"While Starscream scrapes off the debris on his face, I forgot to mention a request, Optimus," Venture said with a grin. "I have a request for a group called the Rotary Club International that want to visit here. They're an organization that is founded to bring business leaders from around Earth to get together to do good deeds. There's also a request from the Kiwanis Club and from the United States Chamber of Commerce. Put that together with requests from EBO Worldwide and we have a confluence of interest in 'creating a climate of mutually beneficial business opportunities' between our people and theirs." He glanced up at Prime. "They want to lay groundwork for future possible alliances and to see the operation here. They get glimpses of the industrial potential of the colony but have an interest in seeing it up close."

"I **bet** they do," Starscream purred with a slight smirk.

"What do you think, Venture? You understand our limitations regarding the Tyrest Accords and we also have the Consulate which I understand is geared toward creating business opportunities for Earth as well," Prime replied.

"I do. Tyrest is sacrosanct. Nothing is going to change that. I agree with it wholeheartedly. I like the idea of more back and forth and more dialog. The more we talk to each other, the more progress toward peace and mutual understanding we can achieve," Venture replied.

"You are so sweet," Starscream said with a grin. "I trust the insects as far as I can throw them which by the way is a startlingly long distance."

Huge laughter and a lot of helm nods greeted that.

:Thanks: -Will Lennox lounging in his chair.

"You're welcome." -Everyone there.

"I think showing them around and listening to them wouldn't harm anyone or anything. I do believe given their limitations of technology that we will always have control. They can't drive here," Venture said. "I also believe that among the leadership will be enemies of our state. I looked at the roster of leadership of the European Business Organization and the others. A good ten questionable individuals are there. It might be a good way to spy on them if they come here," Venture concluded.

It was silent a moment, then Elita grinned. "You are so adorable." She glanced at Prime. "I agree with Venture."

Venture relaxed, then grinned at Elita. "You are a devilish femme."

"All my mechs think so," Elita said as Jetta smirked at her.

"Mech," Jetta offered. There was laughter as Prime and Prowl conversed off-line.

"Hey, little insects … what sort of slag can we expect when they come here, avail themselves of our hospitality, then stab us in the back later on?" Starscream asked as he leaned in toward the humans on the table.

Staring back, glad that Starscream had been essentially neutered, though he would have smashed them flat on the spot if they had said so out loud, the group silently thanked Megatron for the last thrashing he had given the big still scary Seeker. :We hate them too. We'll be the ones leading them around and taking care of them. We don't plan on problems:

Starscream sat back eyeballing them sternly a moment. "Good. I would smash them myself otherwise."

Snickers greeted that as Prime leaned on his elbows, a grin on his face. "I think it might be a good idea. Thank you, Venture. Please coordinate with Prowl. We can work out an itinerary and get the logistics ironed out. It will be our way or the highway."

Venture nodded. "I will coordinate with Prowl. We can choose the orn. I think they would come at the drop of a hat if we need it."

Prime nodded. "Kiwanis Club, EBO, the U.S. Chamber of Commerce, and the Rotary International is now on the calendar." He sat back. "Who's next?"

"An overview of Cybertron and the situation in the unclaimed territories," Prowl said as he glanced at Hard Drive who had overall command of the Cybertronian situation, though the overall running orn-to-orn was still in the servos of eight supervisory officers. "We have a stable situation on Cybertron. There's still fights and score settling. There are mental problems that flare up. There's still stealing and the like, mostly because not everyone grasps that there will be food from now on. Not everyone is giving up their old larceny or survival skills. Some just can't grasp it and others like it too much.

"Our security system encompasses the world. No one can cause mayhem without security arriving within minutes. We wanted it to be fast. No one should have to suffer or maybe die now because we haven't organized. Our food situation is stable. We have food reaching everyone. Medical attention is no more than ten minutes away from anywhere and anyone.

"We have a good 15% of the roads and highways rebuilt. 22% of the planet is back on the grid, though there still is emergency generation everywhere. The sheer scale of destruction is breathtaking, Optimus. It's deep, broad and all-encompassing. We also have to remove bodies from every place we dig. That's hard to take and I thank the priests for their ongoing efforts to provide comfort and the rituals for the dead and the living. We're placing them in group graves which we plan to mark with memorials and turn into places of honor and pilgrimage for families and others who might not know where their loved ones are. We're taking data from them so that they can be entered in the databases as deceased. I don't want anyone to not know if we can help it what happened to their friends and families.

"We have over two million individuals housed all over Cybertron in rebuilt housing. That doesn't count the villages and small towns that were easy to repair and are back to business. Several million are either back in their homes or going to be shortly. Those who get the urban center housing are the elderly, the infirm and those who require shelter for whatever reason. It's been uplifting how everyone understands that. They're weary of the strain of no real homes but they're good about it for the most part. We have the odd high caste or hard helm who raises a fuss but it's very rare. You'd be proud of our people, Optimus."

He nodded. "I am, Hardie."

Hard Drive nodded. "We're going deep to do repairs so that the surface not only has the utilities that it needs but also to ensure that foundations are strong. We have an endless supply of workers. The scope of their skills is breathtaking. No one is willing to sit on their laurels and I've personally yet to see a shirker. We have workers, skilled and otherwise, for every need. I see us gaining a tower an orn overall. We can house a group of individuals every single orn because overall, we gain a tower an orn. The scrap is being gathered, incredible mountain ranges of it. Most of it can be recycled but a lot of it is toxic and being denatured slow but sure. We've marked off toxic spill sites for skilled teams to work out. There's a lot of them along with unexploded ordinance, mines, and other dangers. Our sappers are amazing and more are being trained every orn.

"Overall, we're doing well. We're getting a surrender every orn. Most of them are small ships that come in tired and hungry. They're being locked up until they can be interviewed and the databases scanned for their backgrounds. Most of them are young, hungry and excited to be home. Some of them have families and heard they don't have to hide them anymore. We get pirates on the sensors but they don't come close. Our outlying bases chase them off.

"Overall, we're ahead of schedule but there's so much to do. I hope we find the Omega Keys. They would detox the planet and jump start the self-repair mechanisms inside Primus in seconds according to the Chronicles. A good 80-90% of the work would be done immediately I'm told. 'Jack?" Hardie looked at Wheeljack who was sitting next to Perceptor.

"I think that's about right, in that range. It would take a while, some of the deep down really damaged stuff, but it would happen. We're still going through masses of recovered artifacts and documents. We have some but the clues said the others would be off world, right?" Wheeljack asked glancing toward Prime.

"I am afraid that is so," Prime said. "We are looking through the texts. Any word yet, Cyclonus? Avian?" Prime glanced at the 'abbot' of the Monastery and Avian, the lead scholar of the Temple of Primus, the only Seeker priest recovered thus far.

"We are searching, We just received in crates before the Festival seventeen tons of documents alone. That does not include the tons of documents that are already stored here, at the warehouses in Industrial Park #4, and at the Temple. They are cataloged but inside the crates, they were stacked hurriedly. That means they aren't in an order which makes discovery quick or easy." Cyclonus glanced at his partner in the endeavor, the big Seeker priest sitting beside him, someone who had become an improbable friend.

Avian nodded. "I agree. I've been opening them, having volunteers from the Museum and University, as well as a number of literary clubs, help me check them against the inventory lists so we can perhaps come across something that might lead us to them. I'm finding that there are extra things crammed into the crates or even some not there according to the inventory lists. It was chaos at the end and I think they were falling away from accountability to save things and move them out. We will work feverishly. We understand the need but it's very difficult and there's a giant warehouse on Cybertron filled from end to end with similar cases and crates. That does not include the other three as yet undiscovered major caches, dozens of lesser ones that have been found and not listed on the Temple master list or the Monastery Inventory list and therefore, we're really just bailing an ocean with a teacup at the moment."

Prime nodded. "I admire and appreciate your wisdom and efforts, gentlemen. Thank you."

Cyclonus and Avian nodded. "We shall prevail," Cyclonus said in his austere manner.

No one felt any disbelief in his statement. He was Cyclonus after all.

"So basically, we're working hard with double shifts to complete the last part of our most recent construction … the little touches as well as troubleshooting the systems. While that happens, we will transfer our focus to the new sites at the crater with the hub construction first. We have so many workers and talents that it makes all of this possible. This would be incredibly hard otherwise," Jetta concluded.

Prime nodded. "Thank you for everything. Please pass on my congratulations and gratitude to everyone who has made this miracle happen, Jetta."

He nodded. "I will."

"Who is next, Prowl?" Prime asked.

"The police report is due," Prowl said casting a gimlet optic down the table.

"We report the arrest and re-confinement of a desperado who's going to be living with us along with anyone else we can pry out of the clutches of their very deficient parents," Springer said with a grin. A bit of sidetracked discussion commenced, then he continued. "Our security on Cybertron is in hand. We've arranged either on-site camera surveillance around the planet or several satellites that fulfill that function arrayed in space in low orbits to cover places distant from the major urban areas. We want to track the black market and some of the gangs that have gone to ground for the last few decaorns. There are rumors that they want off-world to continue their lost boy ways.

"We have a large prison there that's managed by former commanders from around the world, those that were working against Megatron during the occupation. They have that under control. Our own prison here is down to 40% capacity through the unrelenting efforts of Warden Gee-Gee. She is a tough little femme and she manages to target those that might have a clue or two in their helms. Our incorrigible group is solidifying and I include the political prisoners among them as well.

"We're prepared for any dumb afts that come off this next migration given that all of the documentation and the like is already finished up. We have them targeted from conversations with the migration's leadership council and those Autobots that had to deal with them during the migration. I'm told there might be some bad actors here but they've concealed themselves. Some of them are from road rage gangs and others are just bad criminals. We'll be watching for them.

"Our gang situation is calming down a bit but there's still the potential for eruptions of violence in the community," Drift said as Springer nodded. "Hauser is expanding the gang databases and we have most of them identified and ready to bag if the situation requires it."

"Good," Prime said with a nod. "Security for the upcoming football season … what about that?"

"We've decided to keep the temporary jails in the stadiums and have the troublemakers taken there so that the guards doing duty won't be drawn away. We've decided to have more horseback patrols at each game and we've specially trained the teams that will be there in anti-riot and drunk arrest tactics. I think it's going to be fine, especially when Kaon wins again and all of the rest of you cry," Springer concluded with a smile.

"Kaon will lose," Prowl said with a pointed stare. "I have a place of honor for the trophy on my mantle-"

That was as far as he got.

-0-TBC 9-10-16 **edited 9-11-16**


	267. Chapter 267

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 267)

-0-Meeting

Prowl glared at everyone, then glanced at his datapad. "Just for that, more business reports. How about Immigration and Refugees?"

The youngling femme who was here for the department stood while everyone grinned and good naturedly groaned. She smiled shyly, then began. "We have three million individuals documented and filed in the database. We have flagged 1,262 individuals as possible criminals, troublemakers or wanted in some manner for some offense. There could and probably are more, however. We are not sure that is all of them yet. We have only about 50 of them clearly identified as to who they really are in the system, though all of them have given names and data that attempt to throw attention off.

"We have sent their files to Commander Springer so that he can organize their incarcerations or whatever you do with individuals like this," she said peering over her datapad. He grinned and nodded. She continued. "We have 4,997 children who will be placed in Sparkling and Youngling Day Schools after assessments, so the tower in Gambian is being transformed to hold both groups. Mr. Herling will tell you more about that himself but we are helping to plan the reception of our refugees to help the colony assimilate them more easily.

"Starting tomorrow, we will be bringing those here who require placement and/or medical attention beyond the triage and field care they've received in the migration. They will be coming in a steady stream and be diverted to all of the hospitals in the colony as well as three private practices that will care for specialist problems such as replacement optics, audials that require specialized construction and other delicate work."

"We decided to have them take care of that," Ratchet said. "That frees our staff specialists to work on the optics still intact, rather than replace the entire thing at the hospital. It's very time consuming and exacting work."

Everyone nodded.

"We have thousands of elders and they have been given information about programs, procedures and other opportunities for them if they decide they can't or don't want to work now or later on. We have given them the usual elder refugee packet including the Living History Programs at the Museums and the Ancient Skills Recovery Program with the University. We have also identified three individuals who speak vanished dialects that were around before the Golden Age, spoken in small areas around the southern Manganese Mountains. We are going to have them preserved as well."

That was received with great relief. Checking the dialects on their datapads, they were five that had been declared dead by the University Linguistics Department and heavily mourned for their beauty. She continued.

"We have a number of writers in this group including Clan-C from Polyhex and Demiritus from Capital City," she began before delight interrupted her report. It would be like being told Shakespeare and Euripides had been recovered after a long time missing. "We will offer them places in the University to continue their writing as resident masters. We also have recovered Sconce."

Everyone sat a moment absorbing the news, then grinned. "Christmas Surprise came early," Jazz said as the name of his favorite painter, a modernist famous beyond fame was disclosed.

Everyone nodded.

"We will be bringing them in a few thousand at a time," she continued. "We don't want to disrupt the colony or the Military Airfield more than necessary. This way, we can house them with less urgency and make it an easier experience for everyone involved. We have recovered 694 Autobot soldiers, 139 Seekers and a number of scientists that range in specialties from medicine to physics to defensive architecture. The soldiers, all 833, will be brought in with the first group so they can take care of their families and receive a break. They've been part of the security of this group for millenniums. They have been debriefed for intelligence from your department, Commander Jazz. Correct?" she asked.

He nodded. "They all have."

"Then they will come in and stand down. They will be assigned to the military command on the database," she said.

Prime nodded. "We will take it from there."

"The ship situation will be gigantic but that's part of the Reclamation department and they have been planning for this for some time. Ships that are going to be salvaged are already marked and will be taken to the Ceres Depot or other sites while the rest will be gathered together, united by remote control and be flown into the sun."

:What the hell?: Epps said as he glanced at Prowl.

"They will be fried long before they even get close enough to do anything. Consider it to be similar to a gnat hitting the wind screen of a space ship. There may be an explosion but it won't be of any consequence," Prowl said.

"Anything that can be salvaged, will be," she said. "The rest is now going to be consigned to solar disposal. Right, Wheeljack?"

He nodded. "Given that they would never reach the sun proper before burning to a crisp, we felt it would be an elegant way to rid ourselves of useless debris."

"Elegant," Ratchet said with a grin. "I want to see the ka-booms."

"I do too," Wheeljack said with a big smile.

Everyone chimed in and the ka-booms were going to be filmed, albeit from a distance.

"We have taken precautions and a number of our constituent groups such as the Former Decepticon Association, the Missionaries, Circle, Clavis Aurea, and Functionalists have stepped forward to help their identified fellows forward. That is the overview, Lord Optimus. Thank you," she said before sitting down.

She smiled as she received congratulations for her efforts, then it was Herling's turn. He grinned at Ratchet. "We had a downtime for the security system and it allowed our more adventurous infants to go on walk about. We call a truce on the calamity. As for the new children coming … we have almost finished making the new tower in Gambian ready to go. Having nearly five thousand new children is a good thing. I personally was expecting more from a migration this size but apparently, running and starving makes that problematic. As it goes, we have 510 Intermediate School children we can easily absorb. 5,500 new kids who are part of the required attendance population. That's our haul this time, down from a projected earlier estimate of 15,000.

"Our university is reassigning our campus in Iacon as a main branch and the others will shift only a few classes to accommodate these changes. The tech schools already have applications by new refugees and there are spaces enough for them by adding new staff. Our depth of talent for teaching is amazing. We have a lot of professionals in this group and they are looking to get back into some of the fields where we have need.

"Conferences will be in a decaorn. We moved them back to allow our staff and techs to evaluate and place our new children and settle into the new classrooms in Gambian. Then we will announce it on the Community Bulletin Board and The Hourly News. We are doing well and welcome all challenges. Thank you for all your support. It makes a difference," Herling said as he sat down.

"Thank you, Herling. Please relay my thanks to all who do this job for our people and especially for our children. An educated population is a free one," Prime said.

Herling nodded, then sat back with a satisfied expression.

The meeting rolled on with the sass that was Starscream's report, the news as it stood in Aerie Hill, an amusing report about life under the massive dome that was the Hu-An Habitat and Embassy by Larc, as well as all of the remaining departments including the Mayor/Colonial Manager's office. When Magnus fell silent, it was time for the humans to tell their tales.

Lennox stood up, then peered around at the giants who surrounded him. :We're doing a lot of visitations with the Consulate. We want them to know they're under the spotlight. They're very happy to be here and get a lot of requests by groups and individuals to come. Most of them involve multi-national corporations seeking to work out trade and resource agreements between this colony and Earth. They also want to make more cultural and entertainment exchanges. A company wants to make documentaries, movies and series television here based on their views of the situation … in that, they would develop what they felt they wanted to tell, rather than receive what was made here.

:I suppose Galaxy Productions would have an opinion about it: he continued. :I have communications directed to me every day from Earth from those who want to come or want something. There's a number of groups that want to open businesses here based on the arrangement that exists between Galaxy and The Resort, the only two human-owned businesses on-world. I don't know what it would be but there's a lot of individual companies and people putting forward their requests for a hearing to the Consulate.

:There's also energy and resource companies that want to speak about starting their own subsidiaries here to work on mineral and other resource development. The biggest corporations on Earth are these businesses and they want a piece of your pie: Lennox concluded as he sat down again. :Of course, that would require a permanent outpost for the workers to live in and all that means. Just warning you:

Prime nodded. "Thank you, William. We shall see. Tell the consuls that all requests for such things must be forward by Earth to them. They can then make an appointment with my office to discuss the requests. I shall be very hard nosed as you humans say about this sort of thing. We have taken pains to preserve the integrity of this planet even though we live here and have use of its riches."

:I will, Optimus: Lennox said with a nod.

"Are there any other reports that have to be addressed? I will check with Ironhide for the report on the Armory and our munitions supply," Optimus said glancing at Prowl who nodded. "Now … entertain me." He leaned back with a grin.

"Okay." Ratchet smiled brilliantly. "We have a number of men in black chasing non-existent relatives of our covers in Nevada all over the east coast of America and through the jungles of Brazil. I, Ratchet, laid servos on and sent them packing. You're welcome."

"You're insane," Prowl said as he gazed at Ratchet with a cool optic. "You gave them cookies when they left."

"I did. I didn't make them. I **could** have. The Thanksgiving contest is cookies after all. I got them from that fancy store in the Bellagio and put them in a bag. They must think me as someone from the Pantheon of Cooking."

Everyone snorted, laughed and smirked. Ratchet stared at them with a smirk of his own. "Frag you."

"I'd eat them, Ratchet." Hercy grinned. He had a killer cookie recipe in mind himself.

"And that's why you're Hercy," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"Tell me … what is a Kiwanis?" Springer asked as he settled back for the fun.

"I have no idea. They do good deeds," Prowl said.

"Then we need a Kiwanis group here. Let's make one," Springer said to be ornery.

Herling who missed the humorous glint in Springer's optic nodded. "That's a good idea. We can organize the business community to do good deeds. There are a lot of things that we can do."

Ratchet who had researched the group grinned. "That's a brilliant idea. They have programs for kids. I nominate Springer and Herling to run them."

Springer's helm nearly leaped off his shoulders as he turned on his ada who was smiling a dazzling smile at everyone. **"What?!"**

"That's exciting. We can include a portion of the program to talk about the law, why we have them and how important it is to resolve problems safely. You and Drift can be a part of that, Springer." Herling smiled with delight at the two mechs who sat looking pole axed.

"Me? I'm just sitting here. Springer is the one. **He's** running the Kiwanis kid thing," Drift said showing no loyalty whatsoever.

"He's going to need help. There's the K-Kids for Youngling Day students, Builder's club for Level 1-3 Intermediate Day and Key Club for Intermediate Day Level 4-6. You can help them develop the Key Leader part. Who leads better than you?" Ratchet asked with a streak of malicious delight a mile wide.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Prowl asked with a grin.

"I just came here to do my job. I just walked in and sat down to do my job. What the frag just happened?" Springer asked Drift.

"Don't ask me. I got dragged into this because of you," Drift countered.

 **"ME! Why me?!** I'm just sitting here. I just came in and sat down," Springer replied. They both looked at Ratchet. "Frag you, Mom." -both of them

Laughter unloaded itself, then everyone sat back grinning, scowling, smirking and/or glaring at each other. Prime snickered. "This is great. Continue."

"What about Rotary?" Starscream asked with a smirk. "By the way, I refuse to do any kind of slag attached to the insects but Rotary sounds interesting. I do believe that Windblade might have insight into that group."

Snickers greeted that as everyone hit the internet.

"Oh frag no." -everyone but Herling who was already formulating things in his processor. Doing good deeds was a-ok with him.

"You can develop leadership skills in Rotary," Ratchet said with a smirk. "All of you, it could be a fertile training ground for our next Prime or the newest additions to the general staff."

"Frag that," Prowl said. "I appoint you head of the Rotary Club of Autobot City."

"You can't, loser." Ratchet grinned at Prime waiting for the coup de grace that would come because he knew his bots.

"You both are," Prime said. "I have spoken."

Prowl rose up slowly, staring at Ratchet with homicidal optics as he did. **"YOU … YOU ..."**

"That's me. A 'you-you'. Now that we've settled Rotary and Kiwanis. What about the Oddfellows and the Toastmasters?" Ratchet began before being buried by debris and noogies.

-0-TBC 9-11-16 **edited 9-15-16**

ESL

Pole-axed: old western Americanism which means stunned. Silent and stunned. Like someone took a pole or board and hit you between the eyes.

All of the clubs mentioned actually exist. :D:D:D


	268. Chapter 268

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 268)

-0-Meeting

Prowl sat tapping his digits on the tabletop as information flowed both inward and out from his processor while around him the group laughed and talked, winding down from duties before having to return to them once more. He was hooked into the Ops Center like no human would ever be able to understand and he was occupying two worlds at the same time. He considered 'vital' and 'important' information, noting with an abstraction that was admirable anything that wasn't notable when something slipped past that prompted a subroutine to check it again. He sat straighter when the data registered, then glanced at Ratchet. "Ratchet, I have to do something on Cybertron. I will need your assistance."

Ratchet goofing with Warlord who was sitting behind him nodded to Prowl and the two arose. Walking out, leaving the fun behind, then moved to the bridge room. Prowl turned to him. "We're bridging to a ship in the migration. I need you with me."

Ratchet nodded waiting as Prowl figured out the coordinates, then followed him into the bridge. They disappeared immediately.

-0-Seconds later

They stood at one of the hatches of Kappa Supreme as a runabout slid into view. Jumping in, they sped off heading to the blurry mass of lights straight ahead. They sped forward heading into the lines of ships waiting to be called to safety. Somewhere in the group, heading for coordinates that Prowl had given to the pilot, they flew with abandon.

"What's the emergency?" Ratchet asked as they stood together staring out the forward ports.

"There's no emergency. There's someone here you have to help me assimilate. I figured you would be best placed to do it," Prowl said with a slight grin.

"So … you wanna play 20 questions?" Ratchet asked with a grin of his own.

"No. I just find this sort of thing difficult to detail so I'll tell you straight up. We found Scout and Trooper in this group," Prowl said.

Ratchet stared at him a moment, then turned to the migration surrounding them. "They were lost. Their ship was attacked by the 'Cons and lost, Prowl."

"It crashed on a planet and they were abandoned to die," Prowl replied. "They're here with the entire band, everyone in the crew and a few soldiers. They built a ship of their own and were getting ready to leave when Dai Atlas found them. They've been in this migration ever since."

Ratchet stared at Prowl as he tried to assimilate the information, then grinned. He shook his helm. "It sounds like Scout. Have you ever met these two before?"

"Not personally," Prowl said. "I had all their music though and that of Alor's. 'The First Family of Cybertronian Music' I do recall was the boxed set I kept with me at all times."

Ratchet nodded, then laughed. **"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!"**

They sped onward into the mass.

-0-At a school

Ironhide stood in the hallway listening to Delta explain how the best thing he could do for Hero was to go and not come back until school was released. Of course, he had a teacher's diplomacy and it came out better than that but it was the core of the message. Hero was with the group now and had settled a bit. Having him here, having her know he was here would prolong the inevitable.

He grumped out of the building knowing full well that Delta was right but it hurt to leave one of his kids behind with unsettled emotions. He went to the Metro station and caught a train to Autobot City. Standing on the sidewalk in a emotional quandary, he turned toward the towers nearby and headed for Intermediate Day to look in on his boys. The ride upward to their rooms was short and his presence was welcome.

Sitting on a chair to watch Verilus give his first oral presentation about Micronus Prime of all individuals during his writing class was balm on his processor. The big kids were excelling and having a great time. He would have to help his littlest femme find her way too. He was her father. He was not going to shirk his duty to her. Sitting in the corner of Mr. AB-2's classroom, hearing learning come from his son most happy to be there, he felt infinitely better.

-0-Out there

They reached a ship that looked 'homemade' but surprisingly flew beautifully. They were holding in space, that is, flying slow enough to take a carefully measured journey to Mars and redemption, thus looking stalled in place even if they weren't. Flying this way made it possible for Mars to measure when they would arrive and be ready. That they had bridges was irrelevant. They needed the migration to arrive when they were ready and not a moment sooner.

Everywhere were ships from the colony working to help those who were here, those who had over three decaorns of information sent to them in announcements, hours of videos and informational chats by those who explained the colony and their new life. The feeling of longing to be there was stupendous and it radiated like the running lights of ships.

Prowl rapped on the hatch in front of him as they floated in space, their runabout pulling even with the big ship that had been conjured into being by two of the wildest aft individuals Ratchet had ever met. The hatch opened and a young mech looked out. His tattoos identified him as an Autobot and a musician of the oldest band in the army of the Autobots and probably of all Cybertron as it stood now. He waved them over and they jumped. When they landed, the hatch closed and the two turned to the youngster.

"Hi. We were told to expect you, Prowl. The commanders are on the flight deck. If you follow me," he said with a grin. He turned and led the way.

Prowl and Ratchet followed them, passing a number of youngsters and oldsters, both crew, techs and musicians before reaching the flight deck. Inside, bent over a console, both Scout and Trooper of Iacon, genitors of Alor and Flint were working something out. The youngster went inside, then paused. "Commander, S.I.C. Prowl is here."

They both looked up, then turned to him. **"PROWL! HOW THE FRAG ARE YOU!?"** Scout asked with a grin. He gripped Prowl's servo, then Trooper, a less extroverted but nonetheless mellow and happy individual gripped it.

"Hello, Commander. What a joy this orn is. Right?" Trooper asked.

"I think so," Prowl said. "It's incredible to find you all and get you back."

"We're happy to be anywhere," Scout said with a chuckle. "Do you know how long it took to build this crate?" he asked with his trademark grin.

"I can imagine. I brought someone to see you," Prowl said turning to look back at the door.

Ratchet was standing there, his servos on his hips as he watched two individuals that he was sure the universe wouldn't regurgitate back to them but then, he should have known better. Walking inside, he paused before them. "What the frag kept ya?" He asked before being enveloped by Scout.

-0-A few moments later

" **RATCHET! WHERE'S MY GRANDSON!?"** Scout asked as he struggled with his emotions. Trooper didn't try. He cried in a chair nearby. **"WHERE'S IRONHIDE!?** I figured you two would be together."

"He's with Alor and Blackjack, Scout," Ratchet said with a grin.

It was intensely silent for a moment, then Trooper stood up. **"WHAT!?"**

"We're all on Mars, Troop. Ironhide, Alor and Blackjack, Raptor and Turbine, Hard Drive and Delphi. We made it and we came looking for the rest of you slackers. We need to go, Prowl. Flint and Alor will be unhappy if we drag this out."

" **WHAT!?"** -both newbies

-0-Prime and the senior Autobots

They stood on the tarmac waiting for an unlikely ship to arrive with an unlikely crew. It would appear that the Old Band of the Old Army of the Autobots had made it in one piece. Prowl had relayed the information to them and he had gathered the family, albeit without telling them why, to come to the Military Airfield along with everyone else on his general staff.

They stood together, comrades of many a battle and friends of such depth that it would startle humans. These beings had seen it all and lived through it. Yet the bonds that held everyone together, family, friendship and shared experience weren't that alien to humans. Now they would welcome theirs home again and it would be a surprise to the few among them that would find family again.

It was sunny as the humans gathered on the viewing platform nearby to watch. They had been alerted by Devcon that something special was coming in and to be there. They were, the soldiers and their families. As a shiny ship came through a bridge, its unpainted metallic sides buffed by hand, they watched it come downward to the ground. It landed at last, then hatches opened.

Watching, those that knew glanced from time to time to Ironhide, his own family and the two who really mattered at this very moment, Flint and Alor of Iacon. Prowl and Ratchet appeared, then walked to the group that was gathering even yet, then turned toward the ship to watch.

Movement at the door caught everyone's attention, then bots came down carrying instruments. They formed lines, formations that were historic and well learned by them over the years of proclaiming events to the history books. When they were present, two figures walked out, then across the tarmac to stand in front of the group. Turning to the others, one of them held up his arms.

The band snapped to attention, then raising their instruments, they began to play the Anthem of the Primes. As they did, Alor and Flint of Iacon nearly lost their shit.

-0-A few moments later

The music faded, then the two turned to salute Prime and his group. "Sir, Commanders Scout and Trooper along with the Old Band of the Old Army are reporting for duty." That was when he saw his family standing mute and electrified in the midst of the officers who were applauding all of them. **"ALIE! FLINT!"** Scout bellowed.

Alor ran forward and enveloped his smaller father in his arms as Flint grabbed Trooper. There was shouts and wails, cries of delight and pain, then everyone turned back to the group. " **IRONHIDE! COME HUG YOUR AMMA AND APPA!** " Alor called out.

Ironhide jolted out of his stupor stepped forward. He grabbed Trooper and swung him around. He put Trooper down gently, then grabbed Scout. Holding him, he felt tears rising in his optics. "Where were you? We heard that you were shot down and crashed. We came for you but the 'Cons were too many."

"Frag the 'Cons, Sonny. You can't keep us down," Scout said with a big smile. Then he grabbed Blackjack and hugged him tightly. **"'JACK! YOU OLD FRAGGER!"**

Blackjack laughed, then grinned at both. "Guess what … I have a surprise for you slaggers." He reached into his carry hold and extracted Scout. The infant blinked, then smiled brilliantly at everyone around him who was smiling. Given he was a baby, he just knew they were smiling at him. "This is ours. We cranked out another one. We got this one right."

Trooper stared at Scout like he was a morsel for famished optics, then took him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "This is our grandson? This is Ironhide's brother? **WE HAVE A NEW GRANDSON!?"**

"Poor fraggers," Ratchet said quietly to Prowl as they stood side-by-side. "They have no idea."

"They don't," Prowl agreed with a slight grin.

Prime who did cleared the next few joors of trivial pursuits to enjoy the insanity that was sure to follow. Scout turned to him and bowed. He turned to the band and nodded. They did too. Turning back to Prime, he saluted again. "Lord Optimus, we are here to serve you. Command us," he asked in the formal manner.

"Your service is accepted," Prime replied properly. "Now lets see about getting you settled in."

Trooper grinned. "You're not getting him back." He hugged the baby who laughed loudly.

Alor smirked. "That's alright, Ada. I have more where that came from."

It was on.

-0-TBC 9-12-16. **Edited 9-15-16**


	269. Chapter 269

The Diego Diaries: Family (dd5 269)

-0-On the way to Mandalay

After making sure his command would be cared for, including a number who would find family here, Scout and everyone else began to amble toward town and the apartment tower. Scout linked his arm with Alor as Trooper carried a babbling Scout. "You named the infant after me. What a thrill that is."

"We were planning on another and calling them Trooper," Alor said with a smile.

"We were?" Blackjack asked with a grin. Scorn and laughter greeted that remark as they paused for traffic, then crossed the street.

:Ratchet:

:What, William?: Ratchet replied over the private channel as they ambled toward the apartment tower where the fun would begin.

:What happened? Was that a band? What's the deal with Alie and 'Jack?: he asked as the humans watching began to filter back to their previous occupations. :Everyone's listening in by the way:

" **HI!:** Ratchet replied as a cacophony of replies were returned. :That was the Old Band of the Old Army of the Autobots, the oldest military organization in our history. They were the band that accompanied them and did the ceremonies. The Old Army did ceremonial guard jobs and were a show case for the Autobots that did shows and promoted the Autobot Armed Forces. The band was their partners in that effort. Only the best musicians could belong and they had to be soldiers, though the band never fought until the war. The band is lead by Scout and Trooper of Iacon, Alor and Flint's genitors:

Congratulations and expressions of happiness filled Ratchet's helm. :Thanks. They're the best, Scout and Troop. They're Ironhide's grandparents if you don't know:

:You pretty much lucked out, Ratchet: Bobby Epps replied.

:We did. But the percentage of families reuniting is up to 15% now. We hope it goes higher when the databases link up:

:We're happy for all of you, Ratchet. Give our regards and we hope to meet them eventually: Niall Graham said.

:Thank you. I'll have them around. They're both hilarious. You'll love them: Ratchet paused to let some of the family and friends enter the tower, then followed. They went upward in seconds.

-0-Inside

The pair stood in the middle of the vast living room staring around at the furnishings and the enormous floor to ceiling windows that let in the bright light outside. Everyone entered, most sat and all of them watched with pleasure at the surprise and delight of the family unit involved.

"Appa? Amma? Do you want to sit? I can make you something," Ironhide said gently steering them to a couch by the window. They sat and he hurried to the stove to make a pot of tea. Pulling breakfast rolls from a covered dish display sitting on the counter, the frosted kind he liked best, he filled a plate. Everyone watched him with amazement as he filled two cups and brought them to his grand genitors. They took them, sipped and nearly slid off the couch.

"This is so good. Just like I remembered. Thank you, Ironhide," Trooper said as Scout took the baby and set him gently on the floor. The baby looked up, smiled and opened his mouth wide. **"QUICK, IRONHIDE! WE HAVE A HUNGRY BABY!"**

Ironhide brought the plate, they took a bun, then he walked to a chair next to them and sat, the plate held in his lap. He stared at them with a mixture of emotion, disbelief and astonishment. It was adorable.

They gave the infant bites, then looked around. "What is this place, Ratchet? It's as big as a runway."

Laughter.

Prime was sitting with Prowl and both were grinning, waiting for the inevitable deluge of family that the pair would be confronted with shortly. Springer and Drift had slipped out along with Elita and Arcee to round up infants from three different cities around the colony. That didn't count getting the twins from Enceladus and Bluestreak from his annex class.

"Oh, this?" Ratchet asked with an off hand shrug. "This is our house."

"Its bigger than the Residence of the Primes in Iacon," Trooper said with a grin. "Spill, slagger. We've been out of town for a while."

"We'd rather show you, Ada," Alor said as he sat beside Flint, the two of them staring at their beloved genitors with emotional expressions. "We have surprises."

"Very well," Trooper said with a grin. He leaned forward and began to feed his grandson between bites. "This is outstanding, this bun."

"Rampage is the master chef of the colony," Magnus said with a slight smirk. Even Magnus liked newbie surprise.

"Someone needs slagged for giving their infant a name like that," Scout said.

"No. It's the original Rampage. The Predacon," Magnus said as he sat back to enjoy the show. Even a buttoned down slagger could have a bit of fun now and again.

The two stared at him, then Prime and Prowl who nodded. Then Scout grinned. **"IT'S A MIRACLE! A SLAGGING MIRACLE! HALLELUJAH!"** He chuckled. "I won't ask how you neutered him but thanks. He was part of the group that shot us down. He was with them for reasons unknown."

The door opened, then a number of very tall, clearly young mechs stepped in with curious expressions. They paused, then looked at Ratchet. "Ada? We came."

"I'm sorry to frag up your orn, infants, but you have some recovered relatives to meet," Ratchet said as he arose. "This is your Amma Trooper and Appa Scout, the genitors of your Amma Alor and your Uncle Flint."

They looked at the pair for a moment, then Quadrus stepped forward. "I'm so glad you came. I love you," he said simply.

Scout and Trooper stood, then hugged him. The others came in for hugs and were introduced. The moment was sweet and light as the kids explained how they were adopted, how three of them lived here and six others with their Ammas and Appa Typhoon.

" **TYPHOON!? HE'S HERE!?"** Scout asked with surprise. "That slagger. He's one of my oldest friends. He was our transport for years, taking us through the very edges of the empire. Now you tell me he has pretender tech to get around? Dangerous and Clipper too? This is a miracle, Trooper. A slagging miracle. That fragger owes me shanix from cards."

Laughter. Huge laughter.

"What do you think, infants? School? You can come home after school if you like," Ratchet said. He looked at Scout and Trooper. "You'll not find finer infants nor better scholars than these. They love school and I hear they're excelling like champions."

"I was there this morning. I heard Verilus give an oral report on Micronus Prime. He was outstanding," Ironhide said with spark felt emotion.

Verilus did the Cybertronian version of a blush, then looked at Ratchet. "I have a group experiment in science soon."

"Then you nine head out. We're having dinner here. Come when you finish school. What about after school activities?" Ratchet asked. "Aren't they doing orientation for football in the auditorium for anyone who wants to play?"

They nodded. "We want to play, Ada. Our size isn't a problem they said," Fireball said.

"Then you better hurry. Do we have to sign you in?" Ratchet asked.

"They just excused us for this. They said if we come back to just go up to our classes," Tru said.

"Then hurry, infants," Ratchet said with a grin.

Hugs and kisses went around, then they stepped out. Scout and Trooper sat, then looked at Ironhide and Ratchet. "That was a fine thing you did giving those infants a normal life. This pretender tech is outstanding."

"I can't complain," Alor said with a grin. "I get more grandchildren."

"Well, this means we have ten. Those nine and this champion," Scout said grinning down at Scout who grinned back up.

"You poor fools," Prowl said with a slight smirk. The door opened and individuals began to flood in. Ratchet rose up to direct traffic as everyone short of the twins, Bluestreak and their three kids began to walk inside.

As they gathered, Ratchet announced them and their relationship to the group. "This is Jetta who is bonded to Elita. You remember them, right?"

They nodded.

"This is Arcee who is bonded with Magnus. This is Greenlight, Lancer, Moonracer, Firestar … where's Chromia?" Ratchet asked.

"She's coming with her significant other," Elita said as she and Jetta took a seat.

"Awesome," Ratchet said with a snicker as Ironhide frowned. :Don't say a word, Ironhide: He turned back to the group. "This is Springer. Wrecker chief and his bond, Drift. They're head of planet-wide security for both Mars and Cybertron along with-"

" **CYBERTRON!?"** -Scout and Trooper

"We broadcast the news, Appa. Didn't you hear of it?" Ironhide asked gently.

" **WHO HAS TIME FOR BROADCASTS, INFANT! BABIES NEED ROCKING! ELDERS NEED FOOD! SHIPS NEED REPAIR! WE HAD TO PLAY MUSIC TOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE DID ALL THAT TIME!? SOMEONE HAD TO HELP!"** Scout said.

Ironhide grinned. "That's my appa and amma."

Snickers and 'aw' commentary galore.

Ratchet grinned, then continued as the door opened and more entered. "This is ..." He paused. "All of the femmes as well as Drift and Springer are our children. We adopted them."

Scout and Trooper looked at the smirking group, then Ratchet and finally Ironhide. "What a good little mech you turned out to be. Taking in orphans. I'm proud of you, Sonny."

Ironhide nearly melted, then he rose. "I'll get you more tea."

It was amusing and incredibly tender to watch Ironhide bring more tea and buns to the little mechs who were so happy. He sat again.

"So we have Elita, Arcee, Lancer, Firestar, Moonracer, Greenlight and Chromia as great grand daughters. Then the nine youngling mechs, Tru, Lumi, Fireball, Genesis, Verilus, Quadrus, Quasar, Saber, and Santee as great grandsons. And this darling, Scout," Scout said with a grin as they all glanced at Scout who was dancing with a bite of bun in his mouth.

"That's not all," Prowl said. "Ironhide and Ratchet are hoarders."

A brief scan of that definition and laughter was had by all. Ratchet grinned. "We've only scratched the surface," as the door continued to open. "This is our littlest and you might find a running theme among them."

The littlest infants were set on the ground and they wandered through the adults to pause before Ratchet.

" **ADA! I COMED HERE TO THIS PLACE! I PLAYED THERE! I DID WITH MY SHES THIS AND THAT! HOW I, ORION, COMED HERE TO THE SHES?!"**

Everyone stared at the little group, then Orion smiled a brilliant smile. Scout who was overwhelmed a moment, arose to stare down at them. "What the frag, Ratchet? These are all spitting images of Ironhide. I never saw such beautiful infants."

"It's genetic," Prowl said to Prime. "The psychosis runs on both sides of the family."

Prime grinned as he sat beside Prowl on a couch, his arm slipped behind Prowl. "I can see that."

"This is Hero, Prowler, Praxus, and the loudmouth is Orion," Ratchet said.

The kids stared at the mech and the mech stared at the kids. Then he knelt and gathered them into a hug. Looking at them, he stood up and laughed. **"YOU'RE MISSING ONE! WHERE'S THE IRONHIDE VERSION OF PRIME!?"**

Everyone laughed loudly.

"You can see my method then," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"Old mech has a few screws loose," Ironhide said with a grin. Infants were scattered around to laps as more entered the room. Along with them came a dog.

"These are the next tier of infants. We have them in all sizes so when we have group photos taken, we can have short, not as short and tall in the frame." Ratchet said with a chuckle. "This is Sunspot and these handsome little mechs are Bos, Reflector, and Co-D. The dog is Spot."

"Dog," Scout said as he stroked Spot. Spot licked him. "I love dogs."

"Wait until you see the family cats. We have a new kitten for Scout and Appa Ratchet has a cat too," Alor said.

 **"RATCHET IS HERE!?** What about the others, Ratchet?" Trooper asked with surprise.

"They all made it. We rescued them a while back. RTR Tools is up and running here," Ratchet said.

"Slag. I have to have them make me a new baton and knife. I lost both in the crash. **DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CONDUCT AN ORCHESTRA WITHOUT A DECENT BATON!?"**

Laughter and sympathy met that along with more buns and tea from an overwhelmed emotional Ironhide. Infants were passed around and settled.

"Scout, we have a Seeker grandson. How great is that?" Trooper said as he hugged Sunspot who was on his lap.

"Beyond awesome," Scout said as he held Orion on his own lap. "More please."

Laughter.

The door opened and a handsome mech peered in. "Is it safe to enter? Will the floor hold us?"

"Get in here, Sideswipe," Ratchet said with a grin. The twins, Bluestreak and the babies entered and the door closed behind them.

-0-TBC 9-13-16 **edited 9-15-16**


	270. Chapter 270

The Diego Diaries: Family (dd5 270)

-0-Inside fam central

The door closed as the last stragglers short of Chromia entered to be introduced. Ratchet smirked, then snagged Iacon. "These two goof balls are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe of Kaon and this long suffering wonder is Bluestreak of Praxus, son of Prowl and Prime. These little miracles are Kaon, Uraya, and Iacon." He turned to the two slightly overwhelmed elders. "This is Scout and Trooper of Iacon, the genitors of Alor and Flint."

Bluestreak smiled. "You got through. I'm so glad. Anyone we recover is a victory."

"What beautiful children," Trooper said holding his servos out for Uraya. She looked at Sideswipe, then reached out. Trooper took her, kissed her cheek, then smiled. "Nice to meet you."

They chatted a moment, then sat. It was silent a moment, then the door opened again. "What the frag," Scout said with a smile.

The door opened as Chromia stepped in, then Maelstrom followed. It was silent, then Scout stood up. "Your brother is Turmoil, right?"

Maelstrom who was standing beside Chromia, his disquiet evident, nodded. "He is."

"That slagger shot us down. Rampage was with him. The only reason we weren't pursued and wiped out was he didn't know it was us," Scout said. It was tense and quiet. "Were you on that ship?"

"No," Maelstrom said. "My brother and I didn't work together much. By them, I had my own ship and was on the other side of the Rim. He told me about it once and said he regretted it. He had all your music."

Scout stared at him, then Chromia. "Are you Chromia?"

"I am, Appa," she replied evenly.

"Okay," Scout said sitting down. "If you can handle it, so shall we."

The tension bled away completely. Prime smirked slightly as Chromia and Maelstrom sat down, her with great amusement and him with a tense wariness that probably was well placed. Scout grinned. "Turmoil was a slagger."

"Is a slagger," Chromia said. "We have him in custody here, he and Blind Spot."

Scout grinned slightly. "Good. I'm going to give him a piece of my processor when I can. What about you, Maelstrom? Tell me your intentions about my grand daughter and tell me I can trust you around her and the family."

Maelstrom caught off guard stared at him a moment, then Chromia with uncertainty. She grinned at his discomfort but didn't try to help him. He looked at Scout. "I like Chromia."

"You're sweet on her then. What does that mean for the future?" Scout persisted because in his family the oldest individual could ask and was compelled by their family culture to do so. Everywhere on Cybertron were micro-cultures, ways of life that sprang up usually in the poorest sectors to protect the group and to make ties between individuals and other groups ironclad.

He stared at Scout for a moment uncertain what to say, then glanced at Chromia who grinned slightly and shrugged her shoulders. He looked at Scout and Trooper. "Uh ..."

"I suppose you expect Prime to conduct the bonding ceremony," Ratchet asked Chromia to be ornery.

"I was thinking more along the idea of a wrestling match with two out of three wins," Chromia said to laughter.

Maelstrom, caught in the eddy of events out of his control glanced at Chromia. She grinned at him. He looked at Scout. Scout wasn't grinning. "I'm … um … keeping company with your grand daughter. Sir."

"Be a gentleman or you will hear from me, infant," Scout said as Trooper nodded. Everyone else was grinning at the moment, enjoying his discomfort. Maelstrom was a marauding menace to society and it felt like justice to see him squirm in the gaze of a mech he could snap in two pieces if push came to shove.

"Yes, sir," Maelstrom replied almost automatically and for the first time, most of the adults in the room felt there was some hope for him.

"How many Decepticons live here, Prime?" Trooper asked.

"About a million or more. Most of them are soldiers in the army, the Autobot Army. You will see them with Autobrand sigils on their under left forearm. Most of the Decepticons in the colony wear the Autobrand somewhere on their body," Optimus said knowing full well that Maelstrom didn't.

Yet.

Scout glanced at Maelstrom. "Show me, infant."

He stared at Scout, then shifted uneasily. "I don't have one, Abba."

"He's in the prison, Appa. He's on day release in my company," Chromia said with a smirk. "He's still jail bait. My kind of mech."

Scout smirked slightly, then laughed. "You're a caution, Chromia. But then, you always were."

Everyone glanced at the door as someone knocked. "Ironhide, I ordered food and drinks. Could you and a couple of the younglings take care of it?" Ratchet asked.

He rose and the door opened as Drift reached it. Inside, a couple of kids came bearing drinks and pizzas. They put them on the table, joked about the crowds, then left to deliver stuff everywhere else. Ratchet looked at the stacks of boxes, then grinned at Scout and Trooper. "How about a beer and pizza?"

They looked at him, then grinned. Pizza and beer it was.

-0-Far away

They flew toward the planet that had signals. It was apparently some kind of outpost for a species that traveled through the area. The sun wasn't terribly big but the outpost was on an aggregate planet that was devoid of much beyond strewn rubble and the odd cratered hole from space debris. Moving swiftly, they flew into the thin atmosphere of the planet toward a crater near the station which could be seen peeking above ground, its communications towers reaching high into the sky.

They landed, stepped off their ships, then walked through the gravel of the crushed dusty surface debris toward the building. As they did, a ship lifted off, a round white one that was leaving with haste. Two of the big aliens that had been heading toward the installation turned back to run to their own ship. Entering, they raised up and flew after the vessel fleeing. Those on the ground walked on reaching the facility in short time. One of them scanned the door, then breached it. When he did, the facility blew up and destroyed everyone and everything in a radius of 1,000 feet, including the handful of Decepticon mechs that were coming to investigate.

The ship that was fleeing was chased. They were being pursued by half a dozen mechs who were livid.

-0-At the homestead

"This is pizza?" -Scout

"We call it that but Hero insists that its more 'eat your plate food'." Ironhide grinned at the tiny femme sitting on his lap as she chewed on a tiny portion of pizza.

"I like pizza, Atar. It tastes good. You don't have to wash plates when you finish. You eat them," she said.

"How was school, Hero?" Elita asked.

She considered that question, then leaned back into Ironhide. "It was alright."

"You don't seem to be having fun there," Elita said.

She looked at her sister who she worshiped. "I miss my school and my friends. My teachers are nice to me."

"What about your new teachers?" Arcee asked.

"One of them is Bron-E. She's the aide in the room," Ratchet said. "Six little babies and one of them is a very sweet femme who wants a friend. Are you her friend yet, Hero?"

Hero looked at him, then stared at the pizza in her tiny servos. "Yes." Her voice was as tiny as she was.

"You know, Hero, that you match your name," Arcee said as she took a bite of her pizza.

Greenlight nodded. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the big window as she ate her lunch. "It takes a lot of good stuff to try something new."

Hero stared at her, then Arcee. "I miss my friends and school. We played."

"What about the little kids in your new class? Do you play with them?" Lancer asked.

"Sorta." She looked teary a moment, then looked at Lancer. "I try."

"That's all you have to do, little femme," Elita said quietly. "No one wants more."

Hero looked at Elita. "I will try."

"Then you win," Moonracer said. She was sitting beside Lancer. "All you have to do is try. If you fail or fall short, then you can try again. You learn more from failure than you do from always winning."

:Winning is more fun: -Elita to everyone

:No doubt: -Moonracer

She stared at her pizza, then her new grandparents who were looking at her solemnly. They were silent a moment, then Trooper patted his lap. Hero hesitated, then put her tiny piece of pizza on her tiny plate. Ironhide held it as she slid down. Carrying a tiny cup and plate, she walked to Trooper who set her on his lap. "What's this I hear about you going to a new school?"

"I have to, Amma," she said dejectedly.

"Why?" Trooper asked Ironhide who looked as miserable as Hero.

"Little femme is smart and needs to learn how to do more school things. She's a reader and an all around great little femme," Ironhide said.

"What's this?" Scout said with gentle surprise. "Are you telling me that my little grand daughter is a very smart baby?"

"We are," Ratchet said with a grin.

"My, my. She's jumped to another school. How did you do that, Hero?" Scout asked.

She looked at him, then shrugged. "I like to read."

"Then you better go where they read. You have skills, infant. How wonderful. Isn't that wonderful, Trooper? We came here across space and find that our smallest femme is a work and wonder," Scout said. He looked at Uraya and Iacon who were sitting nearby eating pizza. "What about our other little femmes?"

"Both of them are deaf, Appa," Sideswipe said. "They have a genetic thing going on that can be fixed when they reach a certain point in their protoform development."

"My, my," Trooper said. "I assume you have a sign language download, all of you. We have one already. Your Uncle Steiner was born deaf and had the same thing happen when he was old enough. Its apparently more common than we know, given no one knows anything anymore. We've been scattered too long."

"Then its in the CNA?" Ironhide asked. "I don't remember much about Uncle Steiner except that he was a lot of laughs."

"True, that, though we don't share CNA with the infants do we?" He looked at the twins who shrugged. "Then its a common problem that pops up now and again. Steiner got his fixed. So will they, I imagine," Trooper said about his brother. Then he sat straighter. Glancing sharply at Scout, he looked at Ironhide. "Great Aunt Lissie is still in the migration."

"Oh frag," Scout said rising with surprise. "I forgot about it. She's staying with those friends of hers on that red ship."

"Aunt Lissie is here?" Ironhide asked with **GIANT** surprise.

"Do you doubt it?" Trooper said with a grin.

"No," Ironhide said with a big smile.

"Who's Aunt Lissie?" Prowl asked.

"You don't know Lissie? Lissie of Iacon? She's a real legend," Ironhide said with pride. "She's a femme who doesn't take slag from anyone and there isn't a better troop trainer anywhere. She commanded the First Strike Force that was first everywhere there was fighting."

Prowl blinked. " **That Lissie is related to you?** " he asked with surprise.

"She is. She's my great aunt," Scout said. "She's the sister of my amma, Sah-C. Amma Sah-C was the ada of my own ada, Capri. That makes her Ironhide's great, great aunt and the babies … she would be their great, great, great aunt. I think."

"My processor hurts," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Raptor? Maybe you can send word for her to come here."

"If she will," Raptor said rising to walk to the monitor. "What's her transponder number?" He glanced at Scout who gave it to him. Keying it in, he sent the message for Commander Lissie of Iacon to respond. It took a moment, then a very pretty but eminently decorated femme of indeterminate age appeared on screen. She stared at him, then grinned. "Well, Raptor, will wonders never cease."

"Aunt Lissie … Scout says for you to come here. Now," Raptor said with a grin of his own. "No arguments will be allowed. There's about 300 people here who want to see you including Optimus."

Lissie nodded. "I have my duty, infant. You should know that by now."

Prime arose, then turned to the monitor. "Commander Lissie, stand down and report to me personally."

She looked at Prime as if he were Primus Himself, then nodded. "I will do as ordered." Then the screen went blank.

"How will she know where to come, Ada?" Sunspot asked.

"You don't know your Aunt Lissie, Sunny. She can't be denied," Ratchet said with a snicker.

It would take her fifteen minutes, a mere breem to knock on their door for admittance.

-0-TBC 9-14-16 **edited 9-15-16 edited 3-25-18**


	271. Chapter 271

The Diego Diaries: Lissie (dd5 271)

-0-At the homestead

"This is very good." Lissie grinned at her family as she ate her pizza. The cold beer was great too. The company though was better. It took a moment to identify everyone but she had memorized them all. The infants looked at her tattoos with interest.

" **WHAT THIS, SHE?!"** Orion pointed to a mark on her arm.

"That's my old unit, the First Strike Force. All of the tattoos are my military designations, infant," Lissie said with a grin. "I see he talks like your brother, Steiner."

Trooper grinned. "It would appear that speech glitches aren't that rare."

"They aren't. Neither is this version of a certain mech's face," Lissie said as she glanced around the room. "What breathtakingly lovely children, every one of them."

"You should see the big ones," Ironhide said with a tiny preen.

"Big ones?" Lissie asked with a curious expression.

-0-Out there

They almost made it away from pursuit but in the end it was futile. The strangers came too fast, chased too fast and caught them. The fight was short and brutal but they lost it anyway. What was left of them was bagged and dragged back to Razorclaw. He would examine the ship, the dead aliens, then begin a download and translation of their databases. Given the kind of individuals that the Decepticons were, it wouldn't take long for them to crack the code that the Tall White aliens used for conversation.

It would make interesting reading.

-0-In there

"She, you comed to me with there? I goed there and doing this and that. You comed there to seed me?"

Orion stared at Lissie with hopefulness, the energy of the older femme compelling to him. He liked her from the moment she walked in, was enveloped by new relatives and old, then sat down. She stared at him and he, her. Then they grinned at each other. Love at first sight.

"I would do that for you," Lissie said. "I have to figure out how I can serve, then I'll come and see how all of you are doing. Going to school is very important, infant."

"I goed to kool. I doing this and that. Bad-" Orion paused a moment, glanced at Uncle Flint who frowned slightly his way, then looked at his great, great, great aunt. "I played. This one," he said glancing at Flint, then Lissie, "he doed things ..." He glanced back at Flint, then stepped closer to Lissie. "I played good. This one … he doed ba- … he not nice. We cried. I goed to jail."

Lissie listened sympathetically, watching the by-play between Flint and Orion with amusement. "You cried and went to jail. Why?" she asked with a slight grin.

Orion looked at everyone, then leaned in to speak 'softly'. "Bad One booped me," he 'whispered'. "I go to bad kool. Them there booped me. I cried. I sayed to shes … 'don't boop me, I, Orion." At this point with a sympathetic audience who had zero facts to go on, his impressive tale took flight.

"You cried. They hit you anyway." -Lissie trying not to laugh (along with everyone else)

" **I DID! I CRIED!"** He caught himself, looked around at everyone who was pretending to be interested in everything but him and his tale, then turned back to her. "I booped. Here," he said pointing to his nose assembly as he 'whispered'.

Lissie leaned in and kissed it. He smiled with delight, then pointed to his thumb. "I booped here."

She kissed it, then his elbow and both cheeks. Standing before her, this tiny version of Ironhide with a gigantic smile on his face let her rip. **"I TELLED BAD ONE NOT TO BOOP ME OR I, ORION BOOP HIM! I BOOPED HIM!"** He showed it with a wild selection of moves from the dojo and a few cartoons he favored.

Goku never moved so suavely.

Moments later …

He sat in the corner on a tiny chair drooping slightly as he waited for Uncle Flint to let him come back to the group. It took all they had not to laugh. Flint, roaring on the inside, schooled his outside so he could gather up the hoodlum and place him in the corner. Orion sighed noticeably but it didn't help a bit. He was stuck.

Lissie grinned at him, then looked at Blackjack. "Remember when Ironhide used to do that? He was such a hooligan."

Laughter broke the silence of the moment, then all helms turned to Ironhide. He grinned. "I was also that cute at his age. Kept it too."

Laughter, suggestions and other remarks of rudeness and truth punctuated the air. Then Lissie sat back. "I do recall you telling me that Ironhide fixed that glitch falling down the stairs at the beach house."

"He did but I don't expect that Spud will follow suit," Alor said as he grinned at his grandson who was playing with his digits as he hummed to himself in the corner nearby.

"So we have Cybertron now. How was the battle?" Lissie asked as she took another slice of pizza and a cold one from her ever attentive several greats nephew, Ironhide.

"We didn't fire a shot," Ironhide said as he sat again. "They were starving and there was going to be unrest so Soundwave let us come in with mercy missions. Slagger had nothing so we saved things."

"His entire command was riddled with spies and members of the Network who were undermining him from orn one," Elita said with a grin. "We went back a couple of times after we left to reconn for Optimus. That's when we found out that Soundwave's general staff were spies for Dai Atlas."

"Ouch. That must have left a mark. How did you manage? I can assume you have a large force but taking over Cybertron?" she asked.

"We have metro-titans, Lissie," Raptor said. "We have hundreds of them. They're coming out of their hiding spots to help us here. Metroplex and Typhoon handle that part of it."

"Fort Max was the first to meet up with us, then Metroplex. We then made sure that word went to deep space so that anyone who could, would know where to find Prime. We had so many come. We have a shipyard here for them and now they can get repairs in orbit of Cybertron if things aren't so poorly. We settled them, then spread out. We have Cybertron covered three ways to Sunday as the humans say," Ratchet replied.

"Impressive. I offer my services," Lissie said glancing at Prowl and Prime.

"I could use another good trainer for the Home Guard and the Armed Forces," Hard Drive said. "Both here and on Cybertron."

"I will serve. Tell me and I will do it," she said as she glanced at Orion. "Is he paroled yet or what? I like that little mech."

Flint grinned, then arose. Plucking Orion out of his chair, he walked back and parked the baby on his lap. "Orion … why were you in the chair?"

"I was bad."

"Why?"

"I, Orion, say 'bad one'. I not doing that to she. I doing the good one. Right?" he asked with only a minor touch of confusion.

"Can you say 'Han'?" Flint asked.

"Han."

"Then call him that. It's his name." -Flint

Orion looked at him, then the others. "What me doing to this here?"

Flint looked at him, then Hero. "What does he want to tell me, Hero?"

She grinned. "He wants to know what you want him to do next?"

Flint nodded, then glanced at the slightly anxious infant. "Hug me, infant."

Orion did that with gusto. He smiled at everyone. **"I DOING THIS TO THE SHE! HE MY SHE! I, ORION LOVE MY SHE!"**

"Come live with us," Drift said as he grinned at the baby. "Bring everyone under four feet."

Orion looked at them, then grinned. "I, Orion, love Spliff and Ping Pong."

Uproarious laughter greeted that. Orion leaned against Flint as he relaxed into the approval of the shes. He grinned at the little kids eating from everyone's plate on the floor. "Fee-Fee."

"What, Orion?" Flint asked with a grin.

"You love the she?" he asked pointing at Lissie.

"All my life," Flint replied.

"I love the she. She good. She my she." He grinned. "Not like Bad On-"

He was back on the chair in a flash.

Moments later when the laughter died down …

"You can stay with us, Lissie," Hard Drive said. "We can sort out your billet later on. Right now, stay with us and see the sights. This colony is a miracle. There's more to do here than I can remember on Cybertron. It's a great place."

Lissie nodded. "Don't mind if I do, Hardie. I'm glad the kids get to go to school. I never liked the Caste System."

"You missed some fun. We just had a formal caste court," Turbine said with a grin.

"Oh my. I wish I had been here. I would have loved to see that," she said with a grin. She was mid caste but her ada was high. Capri was very high caste but that was then, this was now. That status at the time on Cybertron was interesting but it didn't carry over to off spring. Any high caste bonding down couldn't give that status to their kids. It was that fragged.

"It was fun. A bunch of relatives of Sentinel Prime and other high tones thought they needed the System brought back and everyone in their places," Blackjack said with a grin. "They're digging in the energon mines for the next couple of three decaorns."

Prowl grinned … earlier that very orn

He transformed, then walked to the rim of the pit that was the ongoing dig for energon. It was beyond the colony, placed to find primo quality crystals but not to be an eyesore. Down in the bottom, working probably harder than they ever had, 45 or so individuals with exquisite paint schemes were involved in the different stages of mining with tools, sorting on site, loading, transporting and re-sorting big blue rocks of pure energon by grade and grain.

Prowl watched them, these entitlement queens and grinned to himself. He had come out every orn to see them, to make sure they saw him and to enjoy how the mighty had fallen. He was clear that they thought him a class traitor and a slagger but he didn't care. He just wanted to watch individuals who had called out his bond, shamed his own already tender sense of caste, and thought everyone would give way to them.

That was the thinking that had always been part of Prowl's objection even before it crystallized in his helm how rotten the System of Exception really was. The swaggering superiority, the galling sense of self worth and the brazen indifference about others knowing how you felt about them because there were no consequences for what you did, said or felt was the part that had prompted his self reflection. It embarrassed and infuriated him for others, that they would be so un-self aware, oblivious and repulsive. He had seen it all his life in their circle of friends and colleagues and as it began to pile up on him, he made more and more effort to break away.

Now as he stood on the crest of the site, he felt once more a sense of satisfaction that they were paying some small price for their hubris. He was also aware that for a lot of them, nothing was changed by this. They would have to be on his radar and they were. Right now, he enjoyed their futility and fury. Seeing high tones digging in the dirt, getting themselves scratched up and soiled made his orn. He would continue to come and see them every orn until they were finished with this part of their obligation. It would also be interesting to see what jobs they found. He would monitor that too.

No one could say Prowl of Praxus didn't know how to hold a grudge …

"I found it edifying." Prowl said, then his grin faded. "Their blasphemy of the Matrix and their remarks about Optimus however weren't."

"Give them to me. I will help them find their manners," Lissie said with a slight grin. Prowl and Prime finally bonded at long last. He still found Prowl amusing as he turned his intensity on another target, Prime. No one would ever frag with Optimus and withdraw without scars.

"You tempt me," Prowl said with a grin.

 **"ADA!"**

Everyone turned to the corner where a tiny Ironhide was peering over his shoulders.

"What, Orion?" Ratchet asked.

" **I GOOD! I COMED NOW!?"**

Everyone turned to Flint who grinned. "Will you be a good mech?" he asked.

 **"I, ORION, BE GOOD! I GOOD! YOU, SHE, SEE ME, ORION! I GOOD!"** He smiled a ginormous smile.

"Okay," Flint said.

Orion got up and ran to Ironhide who pulled him into his lap. "You comfortable?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"I good." He looked upward and smiled. "Fee-Fee bad me. I goed there. He pat me."

"Where?" Ironhide asked.

"She pat me. I cried. I goed there. Said, 'Han Bad One'."

He would be on the chair for a bit longer.

TBC 9-15-16 **edited 9-19-16**

NOTES:

ESL: suave, suavely (soo-wah-v): having a lot of class and elegance, showing a lot of class and elegance

Hubris: ego, brazen ego


	272. Chapter 272

The Diego Diaries: Adjustments (dd5 272)

-0-Home, later that night

"How do you feel?"

"Numb." Ironhide grinned. "If we could get Uncle Steiner back, then this place would really swing."

"No one is impossible," Ratchet said as he flopped back on the berth. Everywhere else in the house there was quiet. Some of the kids were reading school books in their lounge. Genesis was spending a moment on his platform at the DMZ helping with a download but was expected back shortly. Everyone else was prone and probably on their way to sleepy town.

Ironhide fell back, then vented a long sigh. "Wonders never seem to cease. I think the colony has an orchestra now. I can imagine Ada will use them for his music and such."

"Concerts, Ironhide. We can have a concert season again," Ratchet said with a grin. "More culture for all of us."

"Some of us need it," Ironhide said with a grin. "Good night, Ratchet.

"Good night, Ironhide."

-0-Elsewhere

"I heard that Sconce is back," Sideswipe said as he leaned on the doorjamb of Kaon's room. Sunstreaker was tucking the baby in. "Nothing like old Train Wreck hanging around."

Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe. "Frag him. He can't hold a candle to me. Fragger."

Sideswipe grinned. It was going to get fun on the art scene pretty soon.

-0-At an apartment in Iacon

"There you go, Lissie," Hardie said. "This should do it. We can see what the Bureau of Refugees has for you tomorrow."

"This is very nice, Hardie. I haven't had a home since the Golden Age. Always going here and there," Lissie said in her good-natured cheerful manner. The spare room had a nice berth and she sat on it. "Nice and soft."

"The colony is determined to treat everyone first class," Delphi said as he leaned on the corner of the door. "Get used to it."

"I will," she said with a smile. "I suspect that I'm going to be an instructor in the army. What's that like?"

"Great. We have a huge army now. There are over a million in the armed forces with a back up of over three million including the Home Guard. We have a lot of soldiers that can deploy as well as specialists that are part of that million mech number. That's what's here. That doesn't count Cybertron and the Home Guard idea is going gangbusters there. I'd like you to train officers and battalion-level field commanders. That would be a good place for your expertise."

"You got it, Hardie," she said as she lay back on the berth. "This feels good. It was a long journey and rough. They'll be coming in tomorrow, the sick and needy. Then the rest."

"We've had millions come here at once and had to do the whole data thing on the ground. It's astonishing, the organization and speed," Delphi said as he spread a blanket over Lissie. "Recharge well. We have a lot to do including raising a passel of infants."

Lissie laughed. "I do like them. All of them."

"They like you too, Auntie," Hardie said as they moved to the door and shut off the lights. "Good night, Aunt Lissie."

"Good night, infants. Thank you," she said as she relaxed her body. It was astonishingly comfortable and she was off line in seconds.

-0-In the morning

Ravel and Tie Down went out the door with Orion, Praxus, and Prowler. The Ammas and Appas left with the four older younger boys and a bouncy dog. Ironhide went out the door with Hero and was met by Arcee and Elita on the corner who accompanied both of them to Centurion and her new school, The Pioneer Transitional Teaching Classroom of the ACUSD. She left in a wilted condition.

Three big kids got their things together, hugged Ratchet, then hurried downstairs to meet up with six more before heading over to their school tower together. They did so filled with smiles and expectation. As everyone slowly left, Ratchet took care of the odd jumble and/or thing lying out of place. By the time he made his way to The Fortress he was in a light mood. Alor who jogged up to walk with him smiled. "Things are looking up. We get to leave just as the first refugees are brought in."

"Timing, Alie. Always timing," Ratchet said as they walked into the building. "How come you aren't with your genitors and auntie?"

"Flint has them. They're looking at apartments. I'm coming back for lunch and probably staying. Things are so dead on Earth, I don't think they'll miss me," Alor said as they headed downward to the bridge room.

-0-Las Vegas, Nevada, Planet Earth a few moments and a pretender shell later

"What the frag."

"Their radio traffic is insane, Commander," the Home Guard communications officer said as he sat in front of the console that monitored all traffic related to the group they were watching, the Tall Whites that were not made known to Prime by the humans.

"Why? Can you get a picture of it?" Ratchet asked.

"I get the impression that something happened off world and they're contacting the group here about it. There's a tone of urgency in the message even if they're talking in code. It's all buzz words and short phrases that mean nothing," he replied.

Alor sat at a console, then began to input directions. "I'm sending it to Jazz and to the encryption sector of Teletraan. I'm hoping that it might be a fragmented big picture message sent small bites or maybe there's a pattern in it that we can gather."

It would take a while.

-0-In a tiny desk

She sat coloring her picture of a bunch of Earth flowers. They were designed to test her fine motor skills. Being a femme dedicated to perfection, Hero was doing great if slow work. Around her were a number of little kids doing the same while their aide, Bron-E and their teacher, Mr. Delta were getting things ready for simple science experiments about water density.

Sitting nearby with grins on their pretty faces, Arcee and Elita watched. Outside waiting for the report, their big old dad fretted on a bench in the corridor.

-0-At The Diner On The Corner, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"You order for us, son," Scout said as he perused the menu. "Things sound great but I don't know what they are."

"I got this, Atar," Flint said as he made the order. Drinks were left, menus gathered, then the waiter flew away to make magic happen.

"Where's Ironhide and Alor?" Trooper asked as he played peek-a-boo with a baby in the next booth over.

"Alie is on Earth on duty but hopes to be back in time for lunch. Ratchet's with him. They're running an operation there. Ironhide is probably blubbering in the school over Hero. I'll send for him," Flint said as he paused a moment. He grinned. "He's on his way."

"Hero will be alright if we don't make her an invalid. She's going to be a champion. I see it in her little Ironhide face," Trooper said with a grin. "Tell me about that."

They chatted and laughed about Ratchet's 'blind spot' and after a while, Ironhide entered, then slid into their booth. Scout grinned. "We ordered for ya, infant."

"I had breakfast," Ironhide said.

"Then have another," Scout said with a chuckle. "Tell us about your infants all having the same face."

"Ratchet has a hole in his processor," Ironhide said with a grin. "Says I'm the handsomest thing he ever saw."

"What's wrong with that?" Trooper asked with seriousness. "I thought so too the moment I first held ya."

"It **is** genetic," Flint said with a chuckle. "How's Hero doing?"

"I didn't get to take her in. Arcee and Elita ambushed me and took her. I followed them and watched them go inside with her. I was sitting on the bench outside when you called me to come here," Ironhide sniffed.

Trooper laughed. "You big baby. Let them help her fit in. As long as it's you, she won't. You're such a soft pile of dough, grandson. She has to toughen up."

Ironhide looked at Trooper, then the table. Scout smirked. "Both of you."

"She's so small. I don't know where she got the perfectionism thing. It worries me," Ironhide said. "We never told them we wanted perfect. We wanted them to be happy and do their best. That's all."

"She's maybe just wired that way. Did you check to see if she got switched with one of Prowl's kids?" Scout asked with a grin.

Ironhide smirked. "You should have seen Prowl's face at the naming ceremony when they took the cover off Prowler. I thought we'd have to schedule visitations when he grabbed Prowler and wouldn't give him back."

"I can imagine," Trooper replied as their food arrived. Omelets for all, good old toast and hash brown potatoes fried to a crisp served on big hot plates greeted them. He took a bite of the cheesy, eggy goodness, then grinned. "I think I'm going to like living here, Scout."

Scout nodded as he tasted the sourdough toast with 'jam'. "Me too. I take back 14% of everything I ever said about Rampage."

They ate their meal with great humor. Even Ironhide.

-0-Las Vegas

"Well, this is interesting. It would appear that an installation got slammed by someone and their comm link is broken," Alie said. "We better tell Prime." He hit a few keys, then Optimus appeared on the screen.

"Optimus here."

"Optimus … we have a problem. I think someone attacked a Tall White installation somewhere out there and took out their communications link-ups. There's a lot of noise at this end," Alie said.

Prime nodded. "Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Not yet but it has them insane with agitation," Alor said.

"What about the transmission? Is it cut? I know you have been receiving only random data but I would like to know where the installation was and what happened," Prime said.

Alor nodded. "We'll back track on their own signals and see if we can pin it down. We'll get back to you, Optimus."

"Very well. Optimus out." The screen went back to the logos.

"Well, let's see if we can find this place," Alor said as he bent to the task. As he did, Prime was putting together a group to chase down the location.

-0-At the Command Center for Ongoing Operations, second subfloor of The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Hercy and Kup sat in comfortable chairs as information was gathered for a possible mission outside of the system. "I hear that Lissie is here," Kup said.

Hercy nodded. "That's a good thing," he said. "She was a great comrade in battle."

"I heard that she is going to do officer training, field commands," Kup said.

"Few were her like. I remember when she came in as a recruit. Tough little femme. Weren't too many femmes around then, most of them either like Arcee or her. They didn't seem to be in-between. I can remember when there were no femmes anywhere. Then they showed up and it didn't seem too odd. I thought I was just a rube who hadn't seen much of the world. Maybe I was," Hercy said with a faint grin. "I do like her a lot. We have a lot in common from the old orns."

"You sweet on her?" Kup asked curiously.

"No. Once maybe but I'm bonded to the army and service. So is she. She's one of the best sparks I ever met and she can shoot," Hercy said.

"Makes her about perfect," Kup said with a grin as others began to filter in who might be dispatched on an as yet unspecified mission.

Hercy chuckled. "It does."

They sat jawboning as Drift and Springer walked in, then they gathered around to discuss the intel that they had so far. It was still disjointed and unclear but they were the kings of managing that sort of thing. It would take several more joors before they were given any kind of word about the mission, then sent out to explore.

-0-TBC 9-16-16 **edited 9-19-16**

NOTES:

Given that its canon (IDW) that the femmes began with Arcee, then spread down into the CNA, that makes Arcee as old if not older than Hercy but given that Hercy isn't a femme, he can be older and he is. Arcee could be any age really after Hercy because he is mech and it doesn't apply to him. All she has to be is that much older than any other femme. Any femmes prior to Arcee couldn't exist because she was ground zero of this rather confusing issue.

(Sitting here proofreading this, I am reminded that this was an abandoned experiment by Jhiaxus because he didn't get the results he wanted. Arcee and company (the other mech/femme volunteers) didn't change beyond the impression they created in others that they were feminine somehow. It could be that because they weren't physically changed, he dropped the project. But the project going forward with this change inserted into their species could have worked after an adjustment delay in the rest of the population ... the difference between Arcee's group of big mech-like femmes and the little femmes that are now the norm could be explained by a delay in success of Jhiaxus's effort. It could be that it didn't work until the next few generations.) (That's my story and I'm sticking to it.) :D:D:D

Arcee was part of the experiment that Jhiaxus made on her/him and several other mechs. (I included the Mistress of the Flame as one of them for the purposes of this story along with Elita and the other femmes on her team.) They could be younger than Hercy because he's a mech and therefore doesn't have their problem. Because Lissie is a small regular femme and not like the team, she would be younger. Slightly. I agree that this is hard to keep straight but short of getting a round in the head, these individuals are immortal. The Guiding Hand after defeating their member, Mortilius, ensured that they would be immortal so many generations can cover eons, yet still be considered normal in their society.

My head hurts. :D


	273. Chapter 273

The Diego Diaries: Moving Onward (dd5 273)

-0-Las Vegas

"So what do we know so far."

Ratchet glanced at Alor who was pacing. "We know that they have had their communications relay cut unexpectedly and that none of their messages are being returned. We've located the coordinates where the station was that is no longer receiving or transmitting. We can send that to Autobot City and they can go investigate. I would suggest that even if they aren't a threat to us as far as we know, that everyone proceed with extreme caution. We know that they shoot anything that moves so if they're coming to investigate, they might bring forces that we don't know."

Alor nodded, then sat to formulate a message to Prowl.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Well, we have a location. There is a bunker mentality overtaking the group on Earth. They don't know what's happening but we can probably expect that anyone who makes any kind of move there is doomed. What about tracing this further than the local base and area to the source among the humans. I am curious how many and who knows? This means Sweden, Las Vegas, Iceland, Lichtenstein, and the Italian Alps."

Prime nodded to Prowl. "I'm sure it goes straight up. Find out for me without them knowing. We have to proceed cautiously here. What is the status on the Reptilians? We were supposed to meet up with them if memory serves me."

"We have contact. Apparently, there are innumerable steps to go through internally before they can invite us. I expect that eventually," Prowl replied.

"Keep me informed, Prowl. I'm going downstairs. We have enough to send a team," Prime said as he arose and walked to the side doors. It was a short ride downstairs to the mission control center where the team was gathered as they went over what intel was known. He walked to the command table and sat. "We are go from here. I only want an assessment. Try not to engage or let anyone know that you are investigating. We do not want them tipped off that we are aware of them or their problems."

Hercy nodded. "We can use the cloaking tech that Wheeljack installed on Impactor's Revenge before the Festival. We haven't had a chance to shake it down so now might be a good time to do that."

"Good. Head out then," Prime said as he stood.

They arose, gathered their gear, then headed out led by Kup and Springer. Hercy, Elita, Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe along with Drift were going on the mission aboard Impactor's Revenge which would debut cloaking tech that had been modified from the original pretender tech taken from the mini-con Decepticon minors that had made it to Earth years before. Now they would turn that weapon to their advantage and perhaps make their way to the site of contention without alerting the Tall Whites that they were seen.

Prime followed them out, watched as they climbed aboard the deadly fighter-shuttle, then take off into the yellowish-orange sky of a dusty late morning. They powered up and disappeared swiftly. Prime walked back to The Fortress and disappeared inside.

-0-Earth

They sat in the command center in Las Vegas watching the screen. A shuttle was detected long enough for the sensors in Nevada to lock onto it and register their signature. Then they would run cloaked and Alor would follow their progress by Teletraan calculating their position without having a signal to confirm their course. They were good at this, making strong suppositions about ships going secretly toward places. They were usually spot on when they would return and make their presence known. Right now, Impactor's Revenge was going to run cloaked and fell off their sensor grid.

"What about Nellis? Anything there that indicates panic or movement?" Alor asked Ratchet who was sitting at Tactical.

"They're conversing between here and Sweden. The Alps location is silent. I don't know why. Maybe this crash is related to that. Maybe they aren't as tech savvy as they want you to think," Ratchet said.

"I hope they're as … odd and predictable as they've been so far," Alor said. "I don't get them but they're … you know … aliens." He grinned. "Just so you know."

"Thanks. I forgot that," Ratchet said with a grin. "Looks like Aunt Lissie and the folks won't have your splendid taste to help them with their new homes."

"Frag that," Alor said grimly. "I'm going anyway. My folks need my steadying hand."

"They're just about as taste challenged as Ironhide then," Ratchet said. "I remember the beach house. That was beautiful."

"That was me," Alor said with a grin. "You never did make it to their apartment in Capital City did you."

"No. I do hear it was memorable," Ratchet said with a grin as he checked data for a glitch that might indicate movement. It didn't.

"Memorable must be the understatement of the vorn," Alor said with a grin. "My genitors never threw anything away. Not our school stuff or achievements, nor their own. We had a room filled with sheet music and composition books alone. It looked like the canned goods aisle at the grocery store, filled with shelving and stuff." His grin faded slightly. "I want to go back there eventually and look for things. It all meant something to them. I try not to think about it."

"You and me both," Ratchet said as they sat together in a room filled with tech and technicians, gazing sharply at the machinery that was monitoring an alien species living nearly invisibly on a planet filled with aliens that had no idea they were there.

-0-On the way

They flew out of a bridge several million miles from their target, a burned out husk of a planet that indicated activity. It was the Tall White's relay for communications station. It also helped them navigate the area, its beacons signaling where to fly to reach different destinations. Routine flybys for local sector security had let the Autobots know they were there. They were in several other areas too, both manned and unmanned, each of which helped their species get around and talk together. The one they were heading for was a bigger station, perhaps a multiple sector relay site manned by a number of the tall strange aliens.

They had seen the white round ships flying speedily on set courses that matched the stations, a factor that allowed the Autobots to easily graph their locations. They were at regular intervals which demonstrated a peak of technological achievement that was good but far from the bots own. They were not in the same league and wouldn't be for a long, long time. It was enough of a gap between humans and the Tall Whites to make their presence on Earth for whatever reason attractive and negotiable. It wasn't enough to save them from a species like the Cybertronians.

"What do the sensors say about this sector, Drift?" Hercy asked as he lounged against the bulkhead casually.

"There are molecular debris trails from their travels that show they were through here," Drift said. "Their dispersal rates are different so there have been at least four different groups of their ships passing along this route recently. There is also another." He paused a moment to check, then glanced at Hercy and Kup. Springer who was sitting next to him peeked over his shoulder. "We have a Cybertronian signature as well. From the molecular makeup, I would say it came from a Decepticon ship."

"Oh frag," Springer said with a grin. "This could get good."

"You have a way of stating things, infant, that makes me smile," Hercy said as Kup nodded. "I think Razorclaw paid someone a visit and they got blowed up."

No one disagreed with them.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Kup to Prime."

Optimus looked up from his work at the command table. "Prime here."

"Prime, we're following a number of trails through this sector that are a few orns old. Four of them just about. Two of them are leading toward our objective. Another one that is only about an orn old is Cybertronian. We think one of Razorclaw's scouts found an outpost, there was an altercation and a bunch of tall white aliens lost the argument," Kup said.

"Understood. Approach with caution," Prime said.

"Will do. Kup out," Kup said as the transmission went dead.

"That's all we need," Prowl said. "There are about fifteen different alien civilizations in that general vicinity and some of them aren't pushovers. I don't like the idea of Razorclaw's goons bridging around and causing trouble. Our reputation as a species is dented enough as it is."

"Neither do I," Prime said grimly. "We will need to take care of this. Contingency plans will be needed, Prowl."

Prowl nodded, then arose. "On it." He turned to the tactical console nearby and sat down. He would be working out plans for the next two joors and have every possibility covered.

-0-On the streets of Gambian

They walked along the crowded sidewalks heading toward a tower that actually faced the main common space of the gigantic urban center. All of the metro-formers were arrayed four in a row, each side facing the other in a rectangular design. Down the middle to separate each of the two long sides of the cityscape, a huge open area designed to become parks and common spaces a la Central Park in New York City on Earth gave the sense of great openness and light. Their tower, the one that would probably be the site of their new homes, faced the park strip itself, an unusual feature for a cityscape here on-world. Most of the towers that faced the city center, no matter how it was shaped, were set asides for businesses, schools, government agencies and municipal services.

They paused before a gigantic glass and steel structure halfway down the cityscape. "We're going upward. Your apartments will be on the top floor. We have two that are separated by three other apartments but we wanted you to be as together as you could be because you're family," the little femme said who was their designated guide and assistant.

"That's amazing," Scout said with a smile. "Top floor? I can't wait to see the view."

"Let's go up," she said as she led the way. They entered the lobby, walked across the gigantic image of the Autobot sigil on the floor, then took one of the elevators upward. They reached the top, then stepped out into a beautiful corridor. A walk to the apartments, one on a corner and the other a bit of a way down the hall was short and sweet. She unlocked one, then all entered.

It was the usual fine construction, the appointments comfortable and simple. Basic furnishings were now the norm with the biggest choices left to the new inhabitants. Businesses providing furnishings, furniture, some of which were uniquely Cybertronian and other décor had taken off. There were enormous warehouses filled with the wares of many businesses which made things, pooling their manufactured goods for the businesses that 'sold' them. Warehouse stores in the great malls and speciality furnishing and decor shops dispersed their creations, come of which were special orders to specifications, in the outlying areas for customers to get what they wanted. It was taken off the shoulders of the colony to provide what was needed, allowing individual tastes to address this. It also provided new business opportunities for those to whom these occupations were their livelihood.

"This apartment is for you, Scout and Trooper. It is a two berth room, small office and private wash rack domicile with a view of the colony looking back toward the Industrial Park Cities, the private and commercial airports and beyond, the human habitations. You can see the start of the new construction over in that distant area which will be a beautiful cityscape eventually. It was a crater a few orns ago but they've already leveled the area for new urban cities.

"This apartment has basic furnishings but other things can be found in businesses all over the colony. You know about finding things in the Community Bulletin Board, right?" she asked.

All three nodded with grins as they continued to glance around.

"That allows you to make your own home," she replied with a smile. "You do understand that we're a cashless society, right?"

The three nodded again.

"Good. Sometimes it's a good thing to have to furnish your own space your way. It allows some of us to truly understand that this is indeed a unified society with equal opportunity for all. How about looking around?" she suggested.

The three nodded, then did. They explored the kitchen, the living room, the berth rooms and the office. The wash racks met with genuine approval, then they walked back out. Flint who was sitting on the couch enjoying his family's delight stood up. Their guide, Opera, smiled at him, then the three dazzled elders. "How about we go look at Commander Lissie's apartment?"

"Okay," Scout said with a huge smile.

They followed her out, down the hallway, then entered a smaller but nonetheless charming and comfortable apartment. After a moment of looking around, several good questions and a hug, their guide stepped out after giving them all her transponder number if they needed her. The door closed behind her. Flint turned to his family. "We have a lot to do here."

"We need Alor. She saves us from ourselves," Lissie said with a grin. "I always have too little and you two have too much."

"Alie will be here when she gets done with a mission. How about lunch?" Flint asked with a grin.

"Done deal, infant," Lissie said with a grin.

They followed Flint out and would have lunch with him. It would be at Fort Apache, his forward base command. They would be suitably impressed with both the base and its commissary.

-0-Las Vegas

"Frag. They got their apartments and I wasn't there," Alor said with a deep look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Alie," Ratchet said with a pat to the big mech's arm.

"They want my decorating advice, though," Alor said. "They're having lunch with Flint. At Fort Apache."

Ratchet snickered. "That sounds like fun. How did we ever get stuck here?"

"I have no idea," Alor said with a big sigh. "Frag this."

"Send for Blackjack and go take care of your genitors," Ratchet said.

Alor looked at him, then buzzed Blackjack. :'Jack:

:What?:

:Where the frag are you?: -Alor

:I'm in Ops Center advising on the mission: -Blackjack

:Get here, 'Jack. I want to help my genitors and Lissie settle in: -Alor

:Give me a moment: It was silent at Blackjack's end, then he was back. :I'm coming. You can leave there. I'll be there in a moment: -Blackjack

:Leave Scout with Prowl. I'll get him: -Alor

It was silent.

:Slagger: -Blackjack

:Frag you. Get here soon. I'm leaving now. Alor out: Alor arose, then grinned at Ratchet. "Wimpy is coming. Give him hell." With that, he derezzed, then the sound of a big powerful engine outside kicked in. Alor drove off toward the boonies and a short bridge to Autobot City. As he did, he would walk past Blackjack coming down the same howling energy tunnel on his way to Las Vegas. They would slap palms, then disappear into their respective directions heading for interesting afternoons, both of them.

-0-TBC 9-17-16 **edited 9-18-16**


	274. Chapter 274

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 274)

-0-At the space bridge station, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, waiting for a party to return to Autobot City from Fort Apache

" **ALIE!"**

Alor of Iacon swept up his smaller father and hugged him tightly. Grinning at the others, he set his father down. "Come on. Let's look at your places and get this show on the road." With that, he handed Trooper his son, then turned to lead the way out.

Scout smiled brilliantly, then glanced at Flint who was grinning. "Bossy old thing, isn't he? That hasn't changed."

Snickers and rude remarks greeted that as they climbed the stairs and crossed the rec room for the doors beyond. Soon, they would be at the escalators at the metro station under the Mall of the Tri-Cities near Tyger Pax. Alor led the way. "Follow me." He stepped on the escalator and began to go upward.

"Wait for us, infant," Scout said with a grin. They jumped on and when they landed, everyone took a moment to take in the view. It was **GIGANTIC** , the endless appearing space filled with what was last calculated to be over 827 stores that offered every possible thing imaginable. That didn't count the giant cineplex of movie theaters, the water feature in the middle or other entertainment venues. There were even clubs here staked out by various groups in order to have a permanent place to play and/or do whatever they were supposed to do.

"Wow," Trooper said.

"Wow. **WOW! WOW!"** Scout who was sitting on Trooper's arms smiled brilliantly waiting for the applause. He got it.

"That infant has theater in his energon," Scout said as they followed Alie across the lobby entrance to the massive facility. "We need to see about a children's theater school."

"We have a lot of art schools, Atar. I suppose you're going to revive the Iaconian Academy for the Performing Arts and maybe even The Troop?" Flint asked with a grin.

" **NOW YOU REMIND ME!** Trooper … we have a lot to do. **SCHOOLS AND TOURING COMPANIES OF ACTORS AND MUSICIANS DON'T SPRING UP OUT OF THE GROUND FOR NOTHING!** We need a school, a performing arts center and a place to give symphonic concerts. Do they have something like that here do you think?" he wondered as his kids followed along with grins.

-0-Las Vegas

"How do you stand it?"

"We just do because we're pros, 'Jack. Sometimes we break up the monotony by doing a donut run." Ratchet grinned at his father-in-law who was smarting on several fronts. He wasn't having fun with Alie and the family and Alor had secured Scout from him. The big whiner. "Why don't you call Ironhide to come here and the two of you go for donuts."

Blackjack mulled it over, then nodded. "Blackjack to Ironhide."

"Ironhide here." His voice came over the speaker next to Ratchet.

"What are you doing, infant?" Blackjack asked.

"Being bodyguard to the Prime. Prime has to be Prime. No one does it better. I have to help him."

"You're goofing off." Blackjack grinned in spite of himself.

Pause.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Get over here to Earth. I want to run around in the pretender tech. I haven't used it for a few minutes and we need donuts." Blackjack grinned at the pause.

"We can send donuts over, Atar," Ironhide replied.

 **"GET OVER HERE! I HAVE SPOKEN!"** Blackjack said, then cut the transmission.

-0-In a man cave

Ironhide stared at his helicopter, then arose. Carrying it to the cabinet where he set it, then locked the door, he walked past the floating card game still going, then headed out after leaving a deposit of snark and **"DON'T SLAGGING EAT ALL THE ICE CREAM WITHOUT REPLACING IT, SLAGGING MOOCHES!".**

He was walking into the house on Earth in minutes.

-0-At a décor store

"This looks like the bookends we had on Cybertron, Scout," Trooper said as he held up a pair of musical notation bookends that were made of a softly shiny copper material.

"They are. They're nice," Scout said as he held his little namesake. Both were lounging in a chair nearby watching the show as Alor steered them always backward to the shoals of good taste. It was highly amusing. It would also not last. They lived an eclectic life and their tastes reflected that. They chose what they liked to see around them. They would be comfortable in spite of Alor's best efforts.

Flint took the seat next to him and grinned. "I could watch this all orn."

"You probably will," Scout said with a laugh.

-0-Las Vegas

"You can't go out like that."

They both stared at Ratchet, then each other, then Ratchet again. "Why?" -both

" **BECAUSE YOU'RE USING THE SAME IMAGE FOR YOUR AVATAR! YOU'RE SLAGGING IDENTICAL!"** Ratchet replied with a grin.

Both of them stared at the other, seeing a mirror image when they did. Both were big men, dark hair and eyes, tanned skin and big muscles. They were also tall, about six feet four inches and weirdly identical. They both grinned. "Frag off, Ratchet," Ironhide said with a breezy savoir affair. "You can't improve upon perfection."

They walked to the door and left after a swat on Ratchet's butt by both of them. Ratchet grinned, then sat again. "Fraggers," he muttered as everyone in the room grinned behind his back.

-0-On the strip

They parked Ironhide, then got out and stood on the sidewalk. "This place is something else," Blackjack said. Tourists passing glanced at both doing a double take, then continued onward, though a few took snapshots. The two glanced around, then headed off down the street. There was a donut shop around here, they considered as they meandered into the Bellagio.

-0-At a furniture shop

"Atar … you're not getting that chair." -Alor doubling down

"I like the color. What is it?" (Fumbles the tag) "Fuchsia. I like fuchsia."

"And fuchsia likes you, Scout," Trooper said. "We'll take the fuchsia chair and the egg yolk yellow one. That's a strange name for a color, Alie," Trooper said as he stared at the chair which could probably glow in the dark it was so **YELLOW!**

Alor stared at his genitors, then his brother who grinned and shrugged. "You're hopeless."

 **"YOU KNEW THAT GOING IN, INFANT!** Besides … when did you get so conservative? I do remember that you had a lot of color in your berth room at the beach house," Scout said as the grinning sales mech placed both on the order ticket that he would forward to the giant warehouse that held this style and color of chair.

Alor stared at his grinning genitors, then snickered. "I will draw the line. You wait. It's coming."

"Until then, **ONWARD!** I want a nice desk for my composing computer with plenty of room to write in my idea and composition books and I would like a really great state-of-the-art keyboard … they have those don't they, Sonny? I also think that we need to have shelving for our composition books and sheet music. Our entire library should be on the art and culture computers on Cybertron if they still exist. The Department of Culture allowed me to put anything I wanted on their computers before things went to slag. I hope all of its there. I can download it and begin a new library in our home, Trooper. Won't that be great?"

Trooper grinned, then nodded. "I don't see a problem with it."

Alor vented a sigh. "Come on. We have to pick out a berth and some other things before **I'M SATISFIED THAT ALL OF YOU ARE UP TO SPEED!"** He turned and walked onward.

Lissie who was grinning as she sat on a pink couch arose. "Excitable infant, isn't he?"

Scout nodded. "Takes after your side, Trooper."

"Liar," Trooper said with a grin as he followed Alor and Flint. "He's nuts so he's your side."

They laughed and continued onward furnishing two homes for three individuals. It would be hilarious. Some things never change at all.

-0-Bellagio

They stood around the craps table watching the punters play. It was obvious to them how to win, so they pooled their cash which Blackjack had taken from Ratchet for donuts and made a bet, tossing the dice to make a perfect 11. By the time they had been there five minutes, they had spun a few bucks into $115,000. They took their winning chits and walked to the booth where they could change them in for cash. They were met by a man who offered them free you-name-its which they took because free. Then they turned back to the game rooms to the delight of the floor manager.

"Is he still watching us?" Ironhide asked.

"No. He saw us pause by the table, then someone came up," Blackjack said. "Come on. The buffet is that way." He turned and wove through the crowd who did double takes at the pair, then paused by the door of the buffet. "This is the doorway to Paradise, son. Let us go and do honor to the Autobot Cause."

"I hear ya, Atar," Ironhide said reverently. "Lead on."

Blackjack did. They grazed for some time and did indeed do honor to the Autobot Cause.

-0-At a listening station

"When will the donuts get here, Ratchet?" a sweet young kid who was working tactical for Home Guard credit asked as he glanced at the big medico.

"Well," Ratchet said as he lounged in his chair. "I expect them back after they eat half the buffet at the Bellagio, make about one or two hundred grand gambling and lastly, check out anything that looks like its remote controlled in the shopping areas around the casino."

"Oh," the kid said with a grin. "Are you going to slag them when they get back?"

"Only if they forget the donuts, infant," Ratchet said with a grin as everyone in the room laughed.

-0-Out there

They slowed as they came closer to the husk of planet that had served as a relay station for the Tall White aliens and who knew who else. There were at minimum fifteen space-going species out this way, none of whom broke the rules about leaving Earth quarantined. The Tall Whites had. There was also signs of another species who did the same thing but used bridge-like tech to do it. The humans called them the 'grays'. What bothered the Cybertronians who were doing research on all of the alien groups in the local cluster was the fact that there were two 'gray' groups … the small and the tall grays. As pesky and annoying as the small grays were, the tall ones seemed to be dangerous. It was all perplexing. They would have to set up a presence and do a better job of monitoring things as they stood.

"What do long range sensors say, Rem?" Hercy asked as he stood behind the pilot.

"There was an explosion, Commander. There's signs of metallic debris of both unknown alien content and Cybertronian. The Cybertronian metallic signatures appear to be body parts."

"Then the fraggers got blowed up," Hercy said with a nod. "Thought so. My theory is that the 'Cons came to visit, the Whites fled after mining their facility and the 'Cons got blowed up. No sign of ship debris?"

"None of Cybertronian origin, Commander," Rem said.

"Then the 'Cons were far enough away to save their ship," Hercy said. "Those who weren't killed got aboard and gave chase or their ship would still be here. This might already be over, infants. Rem, take us to the site cloaked. Everyone, pony up. Get ready to fight if necessary."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe along with Springer and Drift took their places on the gun emplacements, powering them up for a fight. The others flipped out their hand weapons, then sat to check them over. The ship flew onward in a circling arc toward the blast hole that was once an installation.

-0-On the Strip

They walked along noting interesting things, then entered a shop with high-end curios. They walked to a display, then grinned. It was a tasteful arrangement of Cybertronian art that had been consigned to this high-end shop for sale. The portion that was paid to Autobot Nation for the privilege fed the Foundation and its good deeds. A salesman appeared at their elbow. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" He stared at the identical men with carefully concealed astonishment. He was a very well trained salesman and he lived in Las Vegas, after all. Weirdness was the order of the day.

"We just saw this outside. It's nice," Blackjack said of the gems that were sparkling on beautiful bird shaped jewelry on the showcase.

"This is all from Mars. Autobot Nation has consigned this jewelry to us and we are very grateful to have such intriguing and rare items for our customers," he said. "The rings are made from gemstones found on Mars, carefully cut and placed in handmade settings. They are of the most exquisite quality and incredibly rare. Can I interest you in one?"

He could. The pair blew their winnings on three rings. That they could only wear them while in pretender format was beside the point. The babies back home had three new sparkling items for their dress up kits. They walked out with a grin and a tiny bag filled with glittering treasures that they could get for free on Mars by asking.

-0-About the town

They sat at the Confectionaire in Terra eating ice cream, something that dazzled the newbies. They had come here to the Circle store to pick up tapestries to hang in their apartments because they were religious and honored their Pantheon and culture always. That they were major contributors to that culture wasn't lost on anyone. Everywhere they went, they were recognized and welcomed back. The idea of having an orchestra and band again was flashing through the colony like a brush fire.

"This is good, Alie. What's it called again?" Trooper asked as he slipped a bite to Scout. The baby opened up like a baby bird, then smiled. Trooper smiled back.

"These are called banana splits, Ada. I think they're my favorite ice cream. There are a lot of different kinds and configurations. We can have a different one every orn for a long time," Alor said as Flint nodded.

"Well, there you go. Never a dull moment here, Troop," Scout said with a grin. They would sit and enjoy their dessert for a while, then hit the trail again. Soon, things would arrive and by nightfall, they would have fully furnished apartments once again. There would even be a few suggested touches by Alor.

-0-At a secret listening post

"Where's the donuts?" Ratchet asked as he lounged in his chair. The two had come in through the back door, then pulled up chairs in the command center.

"I put them on the counter," Blackjack said as he tossed a bag to Ratchet. "For you and the infants. Take care of them. They cost 200 grand."

Ratchet calculated that. "I only gave you a fifty."

"We have the knack, Ratchet," Ironhide began. "We have the touch. These servos," he said holding up his hands, "are Primus Blessed. We won at craps."

A short diversion to the internet shed light on the cryptic commentary as enlightenment was had by all. Ratchet grinned. "You won how much?" Ratchet asked.

"What was it? $215,000?" Blackjack asked his son who shrugged.

"Then you spent all that on what?" Ratchet asked as he opened the little boxes. Glittering jewels greeted him. "This workmanship looks Cybertronian."

"It is. That's from the Foundry,"Ironhide said. "We bought them for you, ba-bee, and the kids."

"You do know that kind of money can buy about five or six complete houses in some parts of this state," Ratchet said. "You spent that much money on three rings for the babies?"

Both nodded with great satisfaction.

Ratchet snickered, then slipped all three onto his hand. "Get me a donut, Only One. I have to sit and savor the glory for a moment."

Ironhide got donuts for everyone.

And beer. That too.

Except for the infants on duty. They had to settle for Cokes.

-0-TBC 9-18-16 **edited 9-19-16**


	275. Chapter 275

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho-Ho (dd5 275)

-0-In the lobby of IntraComm a bit later

"What do you think, Troop? Do you think they'll want us? It's been a while. Does anyone even remember us?" Scout asked as he looked around the huge lobby with its display of programming evidenced by huge framed posters on the walls around them. It was a marble lobby and nearby was a desk where individuals were checking this and that, doing this and that, making and arriving for appointments. "This way," he said as he walked confidently forward.

Flint had to go back to Fort Apache, Lissie had run into friends from Iacon back in the orn who had whisked her away until dinner or maybe beyond, so Trooper and Scout had decided to get back into the fray as they watched Blackjack and Ironhide reluctantly return to The Fortress to help with the ongoing mission. They had made them promise to rest, not get lost, don't do anything fun without them, rest, eat something, be ready for a good dinner, not overtax, and behave.

It was hilarious.

A short overview of the Community Bulletin Board educated them on the local art and entertainment scene, so they headed over to IntraCom to make their presence known. It was thus that they stood in line waiting to speak to the younglings standing at the desk handling arriving whomevers and such. When they reached the desk, Scout grinned. "Hi. I would like to speak to the boss about the theater scene here and also, I need a symphonic auditorium and space available for our music and theater school for the performing arts. Thank you."

The youngster stared at him a moment, then leaned closer. "Excuse me?" he asked with surprise.

Sometime later by the fourth door where they were told to wait …

They sat outside a door to a mech listed as 'Director of Culture and Entertainment' who was named Gradee. He was no one that they knew but had been appointed here to screen, create and produce through the initial stages anything that would be promoted by IntraCom. In the hierarchy of IntraCom, he was tenth in command. Scout sat with a slight smirk and Trooper sat with a slow burn. Given that Scout was a legendary musician, composer and writer of scores for movies, theater productions and other entertainment and Trooper was the most famous actor, theatrical singer and lyricist probably in Cybertronian history, it was galling to him to sit for a brief moment with someone tenth in line. Especially since the previous three were numbers five, seven and nine.

"This is irritating."

"I think its a bit hilarious, Troop," Scout said with a chuckle. "When was the last time that you ever had to sit and wait before seeing a producer or director."

"Well," Trooper said as he tapped his ped in irritation. "Let me remember ..." It was silent for a moment. "Never."

Scout snickered. "Be patient. We **do** have a list of demands."

"What is a culture without theater and music, Scout? I won't be denied. Our very sparks are at stake. Think of the vast number of stage productions the infants here have never seen. Its intolerable. Who will teach and nurture the next generation of musicians and actors? When will the children take part in infant theater?"

Scout grinned as the door opened and a sweet young femme stepped out with an air of apology. Walking to them, she shifted on her peds. "I am so sorry. The director has a conference call. He would like you to know that he cannot meet with you at this moment. Perhaps you can get another appointment?" she asked with discomfort.

"Who else is there to speak to, infant?" Trooper asked as he stood up. "Perhaps the head custodian?"

Scout laughed a moment, then grinned. "It's not your fault, little femme. We're going into the lobby and throw a fit now. Okay?" He nodded, then took Trooper by the arm. They walked to the doorway as the little femme watched, then exited.

She watched them go, then hurried to the door. The lobby was outside and so were a lot of people, actors, singers, humans and Cybertronians, all of them going about their business. Both of the strangers paused in the center of the lobby, then Scout whistled loudly. Everyone froze. He grinned. Trooper stood beside him with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"Hello. I'm Scout and this is Trooper of Iacon. Raise your servo if you've heard of us," Scout said.

Several surprised individuals did.

"Tremendous. We're trying to get in gear here. No one seems available so we decided to audition here just for you," Scout said. "My bond here, Trooper of Iacon will now re-enact the parting scene from The Great Exodus where the hero tells the masses how there will always be a tomorrow. That scene is Trooper's trademark." He turned to Trooper. "Go ahead. Dazzle them."

Trooper smirked slightly, then began. It was silent as the charisma of the greatest actor in the history of theater on Cybertron turned on the power of his signature and defining role. That also was when the Day Watch came through the door and arrested both of them.

-0-Moments later all around the solar system

Ratchet and Alor were watching the screen showing a simulation of the computer plotting of the vessel, Impactor's Revenge, as it wend its way to the scene of the battle. They held donuts which they were eating when the call came through on the family's internal group blast channel. They derezzed and were on their way before the donuts in their servos hit the ground.

Elsewhere …

"As I was saying about the problem with the Whites getting their panties in a twist as the humans say-" Blackjack paused in his summation to listen as did Ironhide. They left skid marks on the ground as they turned and ran for the door.

Prowl and Prime who were watching glanced at each other. "That was interesting," Prowl said.

Prime nodded. "Sometimes I think I am not really in change, Prowl."

Prowl grinned supportively, then patted his servo. "There, there. We know that's not true." /... even if it is …/ He arose and walked toward the door. "I'll fill you in when I figure this out."

"Good," Prime said with a slight grin. Then he tuned into Springer and the team again.

Fort Apache, Out there …

He walked into the Ops Center with the datapad outlining the local group and his portion of the pie. As he did he made an abrupt u-turn and headed swiftly for the bridge room. He was gone in moments.

-0-(I'm In) The Jailhouse (now)

They sat side-by-side waiting for whatever was going to come. Having been to hell and back together, they were nearly immune to chaos. Though they were known to throw a few seeds of it into the churning pot, they were at best directors rather than participants in the mayhem that usually followed. However, this time they owned the outcome and as they chatted with the star struck jailers and guards who recognized them immediately as they apologetically locked them up, they were content. They knew that their posse was coming to rescue them.

Maybe.

" **WHAT THE FRAG IS MY APPA AND AMMA DOING IN THE JAIL!?"**

Everyone turned to see Ironhide walk through the door followed by his father who was his image. Raptor and Hard Drive who were out and about tuned in as they headed this way too. Lissie who wasn't in the loop yet chatted with friends about the slagfest on the Rim during The Fall and thus, missed all the fun. Ratchet and Alor had just made the bridge room and were running this way at top speed.

"Hello, Sonny," Scout said with a smile as he sat beside Trooper on the jail bench. They both grinned. "Hi, Blackjack."

"Scout … what are you doing in there? Trooper?" Blackjack asked as they all paused before the cell.

"I didn't want to do this. I want you to know that," a jailer said with serious intentions. The rest around him nodded.

"I love these two," a guard said as the others nodded. "We're as surprised as you."

At that moment, Ratchet and Alor followed by a hasty Flint and a leisurely strolling Prowl entered the room. Prisoners in other cells rose and walked to their bars to watch the show. Everyone gathered around the cell.

" **ADA! ATAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN JAIL!? I ASKED YOU TO BEHAVE!"** Alor said.

"Hi, Alie. Thanks for the support," Trooper said with a grin. He glanced at Scout. "Your son is quite the loyal mech."

"He's your son too," Scout said with a grin. "It went like this, Alor." He explained what they had done, how it fell apart and how they were escorted to the hoosegow. He grinned. "Consider it research for a part."

" **YOU KNOW THE RULE! IF YOU GET ARRESTED I'M ALWAYS THERE!"** Alor said, not mollified by their comments.

"I wondered about that. How many times have you been arrested with your genitors?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Alor smirked at him. "More than once. Show biz."

"There's no business like show business, Alor. Remember that," Scout said.

"That's a song on Earth. Shall I sing it?" Ratchet asked with a big smile.

"Please do. Make my day," Prowl said with a grin as he paused beside Ratchet and folded his arms, fully intending to enjoy the insanity.

"That's a famous saying, Prowler. I had no idea you were a movie buff," Ratchet said.

"I'm not. I'm just witty," Prowl said.

"That's the first thing I think of when I think of you," Ratchet said before getting punched hard in the arm by Prowl. They both turned back to the two bots behind bars. "What are the charges?"

"Disorderly conduct in public," a guard said apologetically.

"What disorderly? What did you do?" Alor asked aghast.

"My speech from 'Forever After'. The one where I tell the mob that we will prevail come what may," Trooper said.

"I love that speech," -Ratchet

"It's a classic. Your signature, Amma." -Ironhide

" **CRITICS! FRAG THEM!"** -Alor

"Thinking about that scene got me through some low points in the war." -Prowl as everyone nodded in agreement

"I agree too." -little mech changing the towel dispenser nearby

"What about releasing them?" Prowl asked.

"They're already on the docket, Commander. We were getting ready to take them in for arraignment," one of the guards said apologetically. He looked at the pair. "You have to come with us. Sorry."

They both arose, then grinned. "We were framed."

"You sound guilty as slag, Ada," Alor said with a frown as they both stepped out of the cell.

"Thank you, darling, for your support in this, my hour of greatest need," Trooper said with a grin.

 **"I SAW THAT MOVIE! YOU WERE TRYING TO GET REFUGEES OUT OF THE BIG BURREN!"** a guard said. **"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!"**

So did everyone else. It was a respectful and slightly star struck group that led the pair into the holding cells that would lead to the court. Inside with them was Alor. He always was a good son.

Moments later …

They sat in the front row with two drunks and a domestic dispute. They called the domestic dispute first, found out that their ada-in-law was a slagger, then were dismissed to counseling and an apartment change to another city. The drunks sat in their chairs dreading the arrival of their genitors. They were sub adults out on the town and given that they were young and stupid, getting drunk, vomiting all over a display case of cream puffs in a bakery in a futile attempt to eat something to sober up made them feel anxious.

However, luckily for them, Trooper and Scout were next. That allowed their genitors time to arrive and hear the whole sordid tale. It helped them a smidge though that the case ahead of theirs involved two of the greatest show biz performers of all time. Their genitors would be suitably distracted until their case came up when they would be doubly embarrassed and fragged off that their children had embarrassed them in front of two of their idols.

No-a who had the case watched as the pair arose. Everyone who didn't have a job at the moment in the building appeared to be coming in to watch the show. Given that they raised the astonishingly talented Alor and the tone-deaf Flint, given that they were as famous for their own artistic contributions to Cybertronian culture that even Megatron had all their stuff, it was only reasonable to come and watch. It filled up immediately and still they came.

"Next case involves a disturbance of the peace, your honor. This is the Prime versus Scout and Trooper of Iacon," Silver, the clerk said with a grin.

"Amazing. I understand you just arrived?" No-a asked two of his idols.

"That's true, your honor," Scout said with a big smile.

"I read the facts of the case as reported. Is there anything else you want to declare?" No-a asked with a grin.

Scout grinned back. "Nothing but my genius."

Hilarity ensued.

Prowl who had a conventional upbringing watched Scout and Trooper who were among the most unconventional duo around. Show business was a strange thing to him but he was grateful for those who made the world that much sweeter with their talent. He looked at Ironhide, their grandson, and considered that there was a lot about that big mech that he had never known before here. How would he know that he had this kind of background? What times must he have had with the mix of his family that included theater and music mechs? A part of him was just a bit jealous. It didn't seem that mathematicians and accountants ran in Ironhide's family.

"You two were auditioning as you say," No-a said when he finished laughing.

"We went into IntraCom to offer our services. We also needed a symphonic orchestra hall with two other smaller theaters for smaller productions. We also required a theater with two large stages, two smaller ones for simpler performances and space for a school for the performing arts so we can revive the Iaconian school we had on Cybertron. We will also be reviving The Troop and making touring companies that will entertain troops and civilians everywhere. Its great for morale." Scout smiled. "That's what we came to talk about. No one was around. We sort of felt forgotten."

A rumble went through the crowd. Then it settled. Scout grinned at them, then turned to the judge. "You can throw the book at us. We can take it, judge."

No-a grinned. "I don't intend to do that. My bond would never forgive me. Commander Ironhide? Alor? Tell me what you think would settle the matter?"

"They just came, your honor," Ironhide said. "I think we can work this out with the management of IntraCom. **THEY HAVE THE CHANCE TO GET TROOPER AND SCOUT OF IACON BACK! WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH THEM?!"**

"I sort of felt that might be the answer. I hope that you can make the appointments happen. We will suspend the charges and release them to your custody. In the meantime, make sure they get access to the dunces at IntraCom. The sooner, the better for all of us," No-a said. "Both of you, no more impromptu auditions. At least, not if I'm not there."

They grinned at him, then bowed slightly. "Done deal," Trooper said.

"Case suspended. No more trouble, then charges will be dropped. Go and sin … AND public audition no more," No-a said.

They thanked him, then slowly made their way through the crowd of admirers who had come to see if it was true. It was. Prowl followed along behind with a grin.

-0-TBC 9-19-16

ESL:

hoosegow (hoos-gow) : an old Americanism for jail.

Aghast: (uh-gast): shocked and amazed, usually not in a good way

framed: when someone is innocent and someone else sets them up to look guilty, they are said to be framed.

When the great author, Oscar Wilde went through customs once, the immigration officer asked if he had anything to declare. He said, "Only my genius." :D:D:D I love Oscar. On his death bed, he lay in a room with terrible curtains and stared at them awhile. He told the person with him how bad they were and said, "One of us has to go." :D


	276. Chapter 276

The Diego Diaries: That's Show Biz! (dd5 276)

NOTE: Good catch, Misty. I think that after all this it would be unusual for everyone to come back and not bring baggage. Traumatic experiences don't always mean aggression. Hiding food, lack of trust, obsessive behavior like this, a need to make up time by Scout and Trooper also spell the after effects of a bad experience. :D

-0-Outside on the street

"What the hell, Ada? How do you expect them to do all this stuff **now**?" Alor asked as he scanned the datapad that Trooper had put together of their plans for the symphony, the Old Band and their teaching, recording and composing. "You just **got** here."

"Time is **wasting** , Alor. I wrote **1700 songs** on my own and your atar has **thousands**. I have 45 books and 200 plays **just** from the past few vorns. We need to **move** on this. Children need taught. Dance troops need to be created. We need The Troop to go around and bring some joy to **everyone**. It's **time** ," Trooper said.

Alor glanced at Flint who was staring at his genitors with a concerned expression. "You two have lost your processor. Ratchet? Tell them."

Ratchet grinned. "You do know you've been here about one orn and already you got arrested."

"They don't understand the **urgency** , infant," Scout said turning to Ratchet.

"No but I know someone who does," Ratchet said taking Scout by the arm. "Follow me." He walked onward toward the Autobot City Medical and Professional Building that had been added on to the Hospital Annex, an area of the first ten floors near the back side of the tower where rehab and other outpatient treatments were conducted locally. They entered, took an elevator to the tenth floor, then walked down a bright sunlit hallway to a door that said 'Doctor Jarro, Director of Processor Health, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars'.

Scout paused, then smirked at Ratchet. "You think we're crazy?"

"A little. You sure aren't acting yourselves. When were you two ever divas?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile. "Come with me. The court ordered it anyway." They entered a big reception room with an older mech working at a desk. No one else was sitting in the comfortable chairs which was good. No one was ahead of them. "Focus, is the boss in?"

Focus, an older mech with an organizational mind to rival Prowl looked up and grinned. "He is, Doc. Wait a moment." He was still a second, then grinned. "Go on in. Welcome to the colony, Scout, Trooper. It's **amazing** to have you back."

"Thank you, Focus," Trooper said with a grin. "Ratchet and the kids here think we're crazy. If we don't come back out, come in and get us."

He laughed as they entered the huge sunlit office of Jarro. Sitting in a corner working on a laptop, Rung looked up and grinned. "Hi, Ratchet."

"Hi, Rung. Sorry to break up your party but I have a couple of lunatics for ya," Ratchet said as he turned to Scout and Trooper.

"Scout and Trooper of Iacon," Jarro said as he rose from a huge and interestingly cluttered desk. " **What a delight!** I am a fan from forever."

Trooper grinned. "Thank you."

"Please, everyone sit and tell me what I can do for you," Jarro said as Rung joined them. Everyone did, then everyone grinned at each other.

Ratchet snickered. "They were both here all normal-like for a few joors, then headed for IntraCom and made a few demands that caused a ruckus."

"What kind of demands?" Rung asked with fascination. These two were mucho famous and he was sitting here with him. **AND** their equally famous son as well.

"We need a symphonic concert hall, one with two big auditoriums and two smaller ones for recitals and smaller concerts. Then we need a performing arts theater, two full production theaters with two smaller ones for the same reason. Not all of the plays to be presented will be as big as ours usually turn out to be. Then we need to restart our school for actors, dancers and production education as well as resurrect The Troop. Moods need elevated everywhere. Children need educated. Actors trained. Dancers don't spring from the ground. We don't even know what kind of recording facilities they have here. How is art to be created and shared if we don't **move** on this?" Scout said with a strange intensity as Trooper nodded equally intensely. Flint and Alor looked worried.

The door opened as Blackjack along with Ironhide joined them. "We had to help with the mission. What's the verdict?" Blackjack asked as he and Ironhide sat down.

"They're nuts," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Of course, that's a very preliminary diagnosis."

Scout and Trooper grinned at Ratchet. He grinned back. Alor and Flint didn't grin and neither did Ironhide and Blackjack. Rung and Jarro thought he was hilarious but kept it to themselves.

"I think we have a reaction to stress that was long coming. I assume you've continued to create out there wherever you were. I don't have all your particulars but it would appear you were gone a while," Jarro said.

They nodded. "We have composed, trained and practiced the musicians … even the techs now … the set makers and all of the different support staff are musicians, actors and dancers too. We created, produced. We had plays and concerts where we were shot down and we played for the migration. We **have** to get on it, infants. Time is **wasting** ," Trooper said. Scout nodded.

"Amma, we don't have those facilities. We do have art schools in the colony but nothing like what you want. We can put it before the planning commission and I think Prime would support it 100% but we have to **build** it first," Ironhide said gently.

"Then we **need to talk** to them. Who is on the planning commission? We can go there **now** and speak to them," Scout said as Trooper nodded. They were oblivious to the impression they were creating.

Alor who looked concerned glanced at Jarro. "Do they belong in the hospital or what? This is … not them. They're the nicest mechs ever. They would **never** do this stuff ... acting on their reputations. They helped anyone who came to them and they're normal. **Really**. They're **very** normal and warm. They **need** something don't they? Do you have drugs? Maybe they need drugs and a stay the hospital."

"We want them to be helped," Flint said as his normally calm exterior cracked a little. "They were shot down and lost behind enemy lines for a long time. They built a ship and joined the migration. They've had a lot of stress. Right, Ada? You've had a lot of stress?"

Trooper looked at him, then grinned. "We have but we're here and ready. We're ready to serve as soon as possible because we prepped. We always knew we would get off that planet so we organized and we're ready to go. We have **so much to do** , Flint. We **have** to do this for our people." Scout nodded.

"They were arrested at IntraCom. They sort of got shifted around, then went into the foyer and gave a master class on soliloquies. That's when the Day Watch caught them and bagged them for jail. I don't think they have a clue how this is going to be perceived. I have never seen them like this, Jarro. They're not like this normally. I see an obsessive need to make up for lost time at the least and a complete obliviousness to how they are being perceived," Ratchet said as the doctors nodded.

"That's common. Decompression comes through for some in weird fashions. We can treat this. Right now, I'd prescribe rest, chats with me and no more ventures into work land until further notice," Jarro said.

"We **have** to create," Scout said as he leaned closer to Jarro. "We have the **need**. It's who we are."

"You can. You should. I can't wait to see your works," Jarro said with a grin. "But for the implementation part … let's work that out so that we can make things happen through channels. Right now, you're too intense to do yourself any good. You can come here tomorrow to chat. You will do that daily until I understand the problem and assign you to a chat group that has your specific compulsion. It's common, what you feel. Talking with others who share that will be good for everyone."

"So we're not nuts," Trooper offered.

"No. You've been through a traumatic experience and now you're free. You want to make up for lost time. The change is almost like whiplash, the difference has sort of skewed your perspective. You'll need to unwind, ease back into society and work through channels to make your dreams real here. We can help you do that," Jarro said. "Tomorrow, here, 1000 hours on the Terran Military Clock until further notice. Okay?"

Scout and Trooper glanced at each other, then Jarro. They grinned, then nodded as one. "Okay," Scout said. "We don't have to stay in a padded room?"

"Nope," Jarro said with a chuckle. "Not if you do what I say. Otherwise?" He trailed off and grinned.

"Good." Scout stood. "Let's go eat something then. We didn't stay in jail long enough for a meal."

Flint and Alor whose optics were twirling stood up with Trooper and the others, then walked to the door. Scout grinned at Rung and Jarro, then nodded. The two grinned back and Jarro slapped Ratchet's servo with his own as the big medic followed the family. The door closed. Jarro glanced at Rung. "What a slagging family."

Rung nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait to see what they created."

"You and me both."

-0-On the street

They walked down the sidewalk to The Pit Stop which was nearby. Entering, they sat, gave orders, then stared at each other. Alor leaned forward. "If you do this again, I will pummel you."

"Do what, son?" Scout asked with a quizzical expression.

"Give it up, Alor. Let them decompress," Ratchet said with a smirk. "No more jail without us, Amma and Appa. Deal?"

They looked at Ratchet who they loved, then nodded. "Deal," Trooper said. Then he looked at Blackjack. "How hard will it be to get a performing arts center built that can host a school and dance academy?"

"I don't know, Amma," Blackjack said. "I can ask Prime and Ultra Magnus."

"Magnus?" Scout asked.

"He's the colonial manager and mayor of the whole shebang," Ironhide said.

"He is? I like Magnus. I wrote a series of novels based on his character. They're detective novels," Trooper said.

"Dibs," Ratchet said with a grin. Trooper grinned back.

Food came so they dug in. "What do we do now? I have this urge to do something, Ratchet. I don't know what to do with myself," Scout said as he sipped his drink.

"You need to go with Ironhide on his rounds. You have rounds, right?" Ratchet asked pointedly.

He looked at Ratchet, then nodded. "Ride the trains with me, Amma and Appa. I'll show you my department."

"That sounds fun," Scout said with a grin as Trooper nodded. Then they settled in to eat their hamburgers and shakes, fries and onion rings, all of which they declared to be wonderful.

-0-After parting Blackjack and Ironhide who were going to tour the amories with Scout and Trooper

"Come with me to the Ops Center. I have an idea how we might be able to listen in to the Whites through a deception," Ratchet said to Alor who watched the group disappear with Flint down the metro station to go to the armory doors down there that led to the freight section of the underground.

They walked along the street, passing individuals as they made their way to The Fortress. "This really shook me up, Ratchet," Alor said. "They made a religion of telling us that their fame wasn't a thing in our family. They wanted a normal life and they told us to never trade on our family name. We never did. That was so out of character that I think I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

"That's alright. Stress is a harsh taskmaster. They have an easy fix," Ratchet said as they crossed the rec room. Entering Ops Center, they sat down across from Prowl and Prime.

"What happened after I left the jail?" Prowl asked as he sat back with Sojourner in his arms. Solus stood on the table looking magnificent. Alor grabbed her for solace.

"We took them to the nut house and found out they're suffering post traumatic stress and obsessive compulsive behavior. They have to have treatment and we need a giant performing arts center as soon as yesterday," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Prime grinned. "I have no problem with that."

"Good. I'll green light it with Magnus. Of course, Scout and Trooper will have to be part of the design team."

"Goes without saying. Consider the possibilities," Prime replied.

"Speaking of possibilities," Ratchet said as he leaned forward on his elbows. "I have an idea about the broken relay of the Tall Whites."

-0-TBC 9-20-16 **edited 9-20-16**


	277. Chapter 277

The Diego Diaries: Chooglin' On (dd5 277)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I was thinking, Optimus, about exploiting the situation. Where is our team?" Ratchet asked.

-0-Out there in the mess

They landed, then exited their ship, leaving Rem with the vessel. It was a hot short walk to the edge of the blast zone which was larger and more strewn with blasted rocks and dirt than most of the desiccated area around them. Filling the sky nearby, a large red dwarf gave what light and heat it could to the corroded lump of aggregate stone that had once held a relay communications station.

Their peds crunched on broken debris and rocks as they reached the edge of the crater where a station and who knew what else once was. As they continued onward to the center of the blast field, they noted the scattered remains of what only could be Decepticons. "They should have ducked faster," Drift said with a slight grin.

They paused at the edge of a deep hole, a large one that looked like it was ground center. "Just what I thought," Hercy mused as Kup paused beside him. "They were aware of the 'Cons, decided to scat, then mined their installation. Too bad it didn't get all of them. Looks like those who weren't close lived and gave the Whites chase. Otherwise, we would see a 'Con ship."

Kup nodded. "We need to pick up their trail and see if we can figure out what's going on. This confirms our fears that the Decepticons are exploring this side of the local cluster and that means everyone out here is in trouble. Only a handful of them are space going to any degree and none of them can take us on and win."

Hercy nodded as he watched the twins, Elita and Springer poke around in the debris. Drift glanced at him. "What do you want to do about the scrap here? Do we leave them or what?"

"We bring them. They may be fraggers but they're ours," Hercy said. It would take a moment to gather what they could and it wouldn't fill a very big bag. They took off shortly after following an exhaust trail across trackless space. They would only abandon it to return to the planetoid to assist Wheeljack. They would be able to report that the Whites that had fled didn't make it.

-0-The Fortress a bit earlier

"Well, that makes sense. Too bad they didn't get all of them. I wouldn't want to be the Whites when the 'Cons catch up to them," Alor said.

Ratchet nodded. "This could be an opportunity. Why don't we rig up a relay and take over communications. If its just a relay, we can listen in. Communications from their home world, wherever that is, and Earth could be tapped and we could know what they're up to. We can say it was down by a technical glitch which is now restored. Any Whites that come to see what's going on, we grab."

"That will work unless its a stop on their journeys both ways," Prowl said. "We're not sure whether that is what its used for. If its just a station passing information onward, fine. If not, then the deception won't last very long."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Ratchet said with a grin. "It'll last long enough for us to get solid intel on their intentions. We can also say that it has to be avoided due to meteor showers or some such slag. They have several routes if their travel beacons are to be believed."

"They already know we're here. They might even be curious why we haven't tapped into them already," Prime mused. "Even if its only for a short time, the intel value could be important. Have Wheeljack get this organized fast and put a full Wrecker team there for security."

Prowl nodded, then rose to walk to the console nearby. Prime turned to Alor. "How are your genitors?"

"Nuts. Loony," Alor said with a sigh. "When we were growing up, the attention of the population, the adulation my genitors got from the army and the civilian population was amazing. I remember never being able to just blend in. Everyone knew you and you knew no one." Alor grinned. "You would know about that, right?"

Prime grinned, then nodded. "I do." 

"You never really knew about people, if they liked me for me or for the fame and the rest. My genitors always told us to be genuine and if they ever saw us trading on the family fame they'd thrash us. I think they don't get what they did." Alor shook his helm with an anxious expression.

"Traumatic stress … it comes out differently in different individuals. It's not always drunkenness and violence. They have an excessive compulsion to get moving. It'll work out. Jarro will help them," Ratchet said.

Alor nodded. "I hate what this war did to all of us. I never expected to see them again. I never believed they weren't alive but I never expected them back. I'm so glad. I forgot how much fun show biz was. Now there will be **SHOW BIZ** with a capital S." He grinned. "I can't wait either. It's been a while since I really worked at entertaining anyone. I sort of want to write music now that they're here. Its like they were my well of inspiration."

"That's good. I don't mind," Ratchet said with a grin.

Prowl sat down. "They're on it. They will take a shuttle with the appropriate equipment out and land there. The crew will protect the techs. They told me they were working on the White's codes and languages from the first indication they were here. They foresee no problem making the link up again. I think it would be a good thing to ramp up scrutiny in Las Vegas to see how they take to the re-link when it happens."

"I'll go the Vegas. You go get the genitors organized. I don't want them to be arrested again. I won't be here to join them," Ratchet said as he arose. Then he froze.

"What?" Alor asked with alarm.

"We left in a hurry, Alie. Remember? We were eating food and drinking stuff. We didn't purge before transforming." Ratchet stared down at his carry hold. "Frag," he said quietly.

" **OH PRIMUS! WHAT THE HELL NOW!?"** Alor said as he stood and stared down at his carry hold.

-0-Moments later, exiting the wash racks in Engineer Hall, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"That was disgusting." -Alor being disgusted

"It was. It could have been worse. Scout could have been in there." -Ratchet, enjoying Alor's disgust

"Ratchet, I'm on the edge. Do you have any drugs?"

"I'm made of drugs. You aren't getting any."

"Fragger." -Alor, venting frustration

"Alor, take your genitors to The Sports Center and swim. That's doctor's orders."

"How long will it take before they become normal?" Alor asked as they paused by the Bridge Room door.

"Could take a few. Get them involved in normal stuff. Go to the Temple. Sit down and go over their plays and music. Do something with them. Don't let them out of your sight," Ratchet said as he started to enter the room.

Alor gripped his arm, **"WHY!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?"**

"Probably nothing but you'll blow a gasket if you can't find them. Both of you need a drink. Get loaded. Go to a bar and play cards. I'll be back this afternoon." With that, Ratchet walked to the bridge and then Earth beyond.

Alor stared at him, then checked his genitors location. He headed out at a brisk walk.

-0-At the N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They were relaxing after an overnight at the foothills of Olympus Mons. Climbing in the dark, ice climbing and other dangerous training had been undertaken and everyone minus a scrape or two survived. As they sat eating a hot meal, debriefing a bit about the effort, General Bowers walked into the room. He glanced at Lennox. "I need to speak to you, Major."

Lennox nodded, then walked over to a corner of the rec room to talk in whispers with Joe Bowers. The others watched them warily, then Lennox walked back to sit. Bowers left for the command center. When he passed by, Bobby Epps turned to Lennox. "What was that all about?"

"We have a summons to appear before the combined armed forces committees of the Senate and House of Representatives. The nut cases have decided to call us in about our kids being here in school," Will replied grimly.

"What about us?" Niall Graham asked as the other fathers and mothers sitting with them from other nations nodded worriedly.

"You aren't bound by the summons," Will replied.

"We're coming anyway," Niall said with a grim expressions. "Our kids will be effected by this too."

-0-In Las Vegas

Ratchet hit the button and grinned at Prowl who was smirking back at him on his overhead monitor. "I see you're working hard."

"Always," Ratchet said as he sat with his feet up on the console before him. "What's up, doc?"

"The Americans got a summons to appear before a joint meeting of the armed services committees of the House and Senate. We're helping them organize their response. Get with Morshower. He's at the Pentagon for a few days and will meet everyone in Washington, D.C. for the hearing. The soldiers have retained Blackstone to help them along with Herling. You will be there as well for the Prime's brief given that we're talking about individuals with full Cybertronian citizenship. You might want to work out the plan for the presentation."

Ratchet nodded. "You know … this is the hardest part of their assimilation process, the humans. Surveys done about first contact among responders over the years indicate that religion and their relationship to the creation process would be the sticking points for humans. I have a lot of data that I can use for this. Do I have to make a presentation?"

"Perhaps. We're still going over it. There's a meet up here with everyone involved tonight. I'll let you know when," Prowl said.

Ratchet nodded. "Alright. One more thing in the day planner."0

Prowl grinned. "Indeed. See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya." The screen went back to the Primal Emblems.

Ratchet smirked. "Who wouldn't want to be me?" he asked of no one in particular. He did get a lot of chuckles from the kids working around him. "Slaggers." He grinned and went back to his novel.

-0-At the N.E.S.T. HQ

"This is ridiculous," Judy Witwicky said as she sat with the American parents and all of the others from other nations as well. All of them were determined to come and help those in the crossfire answer the summons. "What is the plan? When do we go?"

"You don't have to go, Judy and Ron. Your boy is full grown," Niall said with a grin. "He's old enough to make his own mistakes."

Mikaela Banes who was there to help manage the message grinned. "You can say that again."

Snickers and chuckles greeted that as Judy hugged Mikaela's shoulders. "No argument from me. Don't tell Carly. I like you both but you were first and therefore, the best."

"I won't tell her," James Brooks-Spencer said with a grin.

"Oh shit," Judy said to general laughter and hoo-haw.

"We've retained Blackstone to handle the Cybertronian citizenship issues and other parts of the law that pertain to us and the kids," Lennox began.

"Good. I love that bot," Sarah Lennox said. She grinned at the others. "Have you seen his namesake lately? Jade has Blackstone in the infant program at the Circle Academy."

"I saw him. He's adorable," someone else said as the conversation took a sharp right turn.

A rap on the table with a glass brought them back together. "Blackstone will liaison with Ratchet. Ratchet will represent us and the kids as well because of the citizenship issue and because of the compelling interest argument." Lennox looked at the summons. "They will use that as a wedge to pry them loose."

"They can't have them," Mama Fig said, though her bachelor son **HADN'T GIVEN HER ONE GRANDCHILD YET! MIO DIOS, JORGE! NOT ONE!**

"They can't. They would have to get them. Morshower is going to be there and help. He has an attorney from the Judge Advocate General's office and will liaison with Ratchet as well. He has the lead," Will said.

Olivia Bowers who was sitting with them nodded. "I want to come. I can tell about the schools. I work in the Circle School part time between going to classes at the University and the rest. I can speak to what they teach. If there's a school in their cross hairs, it has to be the Circle Preparatory Academy."

Joe who was sitting next to her glanced at her. "You could get chopped up."

"I'm not concerned, Joe. I want them to know what's really happening here. I don't want this to become a lie fest," Olivia said.

Lennox who looked from one to the other nodded. "Clear it with Morshower, Mrs. Bowers."

She nodded. Joe said nothing.

-0-At The Sports Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"This is the life, Alie." Scout sat on a lounge chair with a drink in his hand. Since children were in school, the pool was mostly empty. That is, it was until Trooper walked into it and splashed everyone.

He came up and bobbed, grinning at them as he floated in the deep end. "Swimming in water for fun. What a great idea," he said as he began to float on his back.

Alor and Scout grinned at him as he slowly floated here and there on the nearly placid surface. Alor glanced at his father. "What do you think, Atar? Do you feel better?" Alor asked as nonchalantly as his anxiety allowed.

"I do," Scout said with a smile. "What about you, son?"

"I'm anxious about both of you. What about the band and everyone in your party? Are they as loony as you?" Alie asked.

Scout laughed. "No one is, son. I thought you knew that by now. Did you make appointments with Magnus and the Planning Commission?"

"When Jarro says so, I will," Alor said sternly. "We told Prime and Prowl. That's as good as telling them."

"Think about it, son. A season of plays anyone can come see. All the great stuff and new. We can nurture young play writers and choreographers. Imagine, a dance school again. Imagine mirrored rooms with young people dancing and learning how to do brilliant things. Rehearsal halls for dancing and music. I think that's the only thing that kept me going sometimes, dreaming about this and building it all back up. We used to design the halls, your ada and me. We even made little models. We know what we want and how it should look and work. We want a huge installation set up off the ground, perhaps on a stone platform with staircases on all sides to lead to the buildings. There should be lights everywhere, lights illuminating the different buildings and lots of glass. We want soaring ceilings, Alie. We want the inside to be seen outside.

"We want the outside to have places to sit and maybe even a platform here and there for small performances and recitals. We could have seating around it, stone seats for the audiences and passers-by. It should be inviting and beautiful, like our center in Capital City. I want this to help us remember who and what we are. We've been so harmed, so thrown away. We have to bring it all back and this, our culture can help us. We want it to be a certain way, son. We want it to belong to our people, all of them.

"The stages should be state-of-the-art and the lighting perfection. Shops for set, costume design and construction, all the things you need to put on a production should be there too. We can train stage hands and designers. We can have all the talents in this colony meet there. We need a children's theater. We need to liaison with the schools and their art and music departments. We can put on their productions at the Center. I want to call it the Autobot City Center for the Performing Arts. What do you think, son?" He looked at Alor with bright optics and excitement.

"I think its awesome. I could perform there. We could make the music for the plays … train musicians. The schools have music programs. We have a little band at the Intermediate school. We can do this when you get on your peds. Until then, have a drink, atar, and behave yourself."

He grinned. "If you insist."

"I do, Atar." They watched as Trooper enjoyed the pool, sharing stories and sips of this and that drink. It would be a very calm, very happy interlude.

-0-Wheeljack and the Nerd Squad

They landed near the blow out and stepped out to survey their surroundings. Unaffected by the radiation and other flotsam of the radiating dwarf star filling the sky overhead, Wheeljack turned to Kup who was waiting for them to arrive. The others were lounging on rocks as the other shuttle, the one with the Wrecker security detail landed. "Nice neighborhood."

"What took ya?" Kup asked with a grin. "We're supposed to stay the night, then return. We scanned the area and this is the only site within the range of their devices that can continue their communications lines to Earth and their home world. That's why its in such a strange place. The potential alternate relay possibilities are slim to none around here."

Wheeljack looked around himself, staring at the sky. "I can see your point. We can set up in moments and then see if they take the bait. Perceptor will run the link up. He's mastered their language and knows most of their codes. We can see."

Kup nodded. "The sooner, the better, Wheeljack."

"On it," 'Jack said as he turned to walk back to the shuttle where Perceptor worked with a number of very smart kids. In seconds, they would be generating, then link in again.

"What do you think will happen? Do you think we'll fool them?" Hercy asked.

"Hard to say. I think not. There's always variables you can't plan for," Kup said as he chomped on his cygar.

Wheeljack appeared in the doorway of his shuttle at that moment, then waved. "We're in." Then he went back inside.

Hercy and Kup stared at the shuttle, then Hercy grinned. "Variables. They're fraggers aren't they."

"Won't get an argument out of me," Kup said.

The afternoon passed just like that.

-0-TBC 9-21-16


	278. Chapter 278

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 278) not edited yet

-0-Flurry

Alor walked into the grocery at Metroplex to get something good for lunch. His genitors were at their home in Gambian, He had come to The Fortress to check in, then headed for the store and afterward a train back to his genitors. They had relaxed at the pool, had a brew and were home now to rest. He had left long enough to check in and then head back. Roaming through the baked goods aisle, he found what he knew they liked, then grabbed some prepared dinners. Bagging things up, he hurried to the train station and headed out toward the huge new metro center that was now home to his genitors. Aunt Lissie was running around happily with friends. Flint was on station but would be back this night. Alor hurried and disappeared down the steps to the metro station.

-0-Returning

Alor opened the door, then tiptoed into the quiet apartment. No one was about so he crept into the berth room. No one was there either. A swift check of the apartment revealed nothing but a short note. "Went to IntraCom. Will be right back. -Guess who?"

Alor nearly plotzed.

-0-Outside an office on a bench with a number of other individuals

They sat side-by-side, two of the most famous Cybertronians ever and nodded to the others there who recognized them but were too surprised or shy to say anything. It was busy and everyone seemed to know where they were going. A tall young mech walked to them, then bent down. "Cobalt will see you. Please follow me." He turned, then walked to the big doors that fronted the office of the director of IntraCom. They followed, then entered. The doors closed behind them.

 **:IRONHIDE! BLACKJACK!:**

 **:WHAT!?:** -Ironhide! and Blackjack!

 **:THEY'RE HEADING FOR INTRACOM AGAIN!:**

 **:OH FRAG!: -ALL OF THEM!**

-0-Cobalt's office

They sat in chairs around a small table, the three of them, meeting for the first time since The Fall. **"I can't believe you're here!"** Cobalt said with genuine delight. Scout and Trooper had been his mentors back in the old days. "How do you feel?"

"Odd," Scout said. "They say we have post traumatic stress."

"I can imagine." Cobalt said. "About earlier … I think you might find this funny." He grinned. "Every time a migration arrives, someone comes here and tells us that he's you or Trooper. We get someone every time. Some are both of you or Quel or Cameo. We sort of get used to odd balls coming by."

They both stared at him, then grinned. "Really?"

Cobalt nodded. "Sorry about that."

"No," Scout said. " **We're** sorry. I don't really remember most of it. Its sort of a blur." He paused a moment. "It was so hard, Cobalt." He looked at the younger mech, one of his students from back in the orn and for a moment looked weary. "I was in command. I had to be upbeat and keep everyone from being too afraid or hopeless. It was so hard. I could never show anything but confidence and hopefulness. I think I'm so tired."

Trooper took Scout's servo. "You did good, Scout." He looked at Cobalt. "We were lost so long, we never figured to be rescued but you can't let anyone think that. You have to go on. We decided to build a ship and when we were just about ready to go they came, Dai Atlas came."

"It was like Primus himself came to get us. I will never forget it. We gathered up, finished the ship and left with them. Then the migration was so big and bad … we played music for them, went around and visited the sick and hurt. There was so much harm everywhere. We just had to smile and be upbeat, you know … the show had to go on." Scout vented a sigh. "I don't remember not having to be responsible. It was so hard and so long. I missed my kids and the theater. I missed seeing Trooper happy. It was all on us." He looked at Cobalt. "None of our kids were soldiers. Even the Old Band of the Old Army. They were performers. Just kids and mechs our age. We could fight and we sometimes did. We stayed together, worked together, fought despair together. All the time Trooper and I smiled and said it would be alright."

Cobalt nodded. "Now you have to decompress, Scout. This was an ordeal, a trauma. You and Troop did a good thing. Now take some time to relax and unwind."

Scout looked at him. "Our art saved us. Our writing and composing. We taught every member of our crews and tech staff to play, sing and dance. We made plays and did concerts. We were all alone in the universe and still, art saved us. Now we have to return the favor. We have to give back."

"You will," Cobalt reassured him. "When you're ready, you can come here and we can pick it up again. You know that."

Scout nodded. "We have the orchestra with us and the choreographers. Trooper is one of the best," he said glancing at his bond who squeezed his servo. "We want to teach. There has to be a children's school and that for tech trades. We need theaters and halls, a pavilion for the arts where everyone can come and hear the glory of it. Our gifted kids need a space to show their art."

"We're working that out, Scout. Come here," Cobalt said rising to walk to a big table nearby. A 3-D layout of a theater and concert hall was on the table.

Scout looked at it, then glanced at Cobalt. "Do you have a 3-D printer handy?"

Cobalt nodded, then glanced toward a tech wall. "Over there, Scout."

Scout walked to the wall, inserted a transformed digit, then waited as the information being loaded was transferred. Then he programmed it to create something he and Trooper had been working on for vorns. "This is a plan for a center that we have been creating and re-creating for eons." It began to work swiftly. "I'm sorry we made a spectacle, Cobalt. We wanted to tell you. I don't know if we were even totally aware of it. We just knew we had to do something. We had to come and work. It kept us from despair, working."

Cobalt squeezed his shoulders. "You don't have to explain, either of you. I love you both. You're two of the nicest mechs in the business. You know how it is. Egomania is a common characteristic but neither of you had that. You always had time for the rest of us."

Scout looked at him abashed. "I'm told we sort of came apart, like high caste slaggers. We aren't and never will be that sort. Please accept our apologies," he said as Trooper nodded.

"I would if they were necessary," Cobalt said with a grin. "But this is me. You have nothing to feel badly about. Consider how much fun we're going to have when you feel better."

Scout grinned. "I long for that. I long for a stage and bright kids. We've been prolific."

"Frag, I hope so," Cobalt said with a grin. He turned and began to pull fully formed sections of a big construct out of the machine as other parts were created.

Scout and Trooper moved Cobalt's building model to the ground, then helped him settle the pieces one at a time until they were all there. Pushing them together, they stared at an amazing complex. Cobalt glanced up in surprise. "Did you do this?"

"We did. Trooper is the designer. He did the construction but its our designs and ideas. You know we work as a team," Scout said. "This is the centerpiece of the center. These are two big theaters with these two smaller ones like bookends. These are schools, one for kids and the other for adults. This set of buildings is for technical training. Over here," he said pointing to three other buildings, "are the schools for dance, music and acting. We can house film and radio there too because of the sound and recording equipment that we plan for it. We want them to be close enough for collaboration but separate to have a focus on doing one thing there to perfection. All of these places," he said pointing to small outdoor seating areas, "are for recitals, small presentations and gathering places. We want this to be a community center as well."

Cobalt stared at it, then lifted the lid off the main theaters. Inside was a stage with seating for hundreds. The smaller theaters had smaller seating but all in all, this would be a great gathering place for viewing the arts for a colony this size which was projected to double and triple before the tidal wave of refugees would begin to taper off a bit. "This is wonderful. I love this. We've been trying to get a design together for a while to present to Mack at the Planning Commission and Ultra Magnus for the colonial committee. I would love to go over this with the IntraCom Board and the Arts Commission for Mars so we can troubleshoot it for presentation."

Scout nodded. "It's yours."

"We will help you, Cobalt," Trooper said.

"You have," he said with a smile. "This is so logical and beautiful. Look at the spaces around the buildings for people to come and sit. The lighting scheme is beautiful. Imagine at night in the darkness, this building lit up. I like the fact that it looks like its sitting on a pedestal. The steps leading up to the main platform are beautiful. Thank you."

"Thank **you**. We've obsessed over this for eons. It kept us going, Troop and me. I'm just glad to help you." He paused a moment with emotional optics. "We want to be useful again."

"You're a living treasure, both of you," Cobalt said quietly. "We have lost nearly everything of ourselves. You came back. There is no price that can be put on that, Scout. Nothing can make up for what we lost. When we get something back like you and Trooper, its time for celebration."

Scout looked at Cobalt, then nodded. "I'm not now nor have I ever been a high caste. I'm sorry that I was not … I don't know. I don't know what to say."

"You have to say nothing. You **have** to get well. Why don't you go and relax. Get better. Enjoy Flint and Alor. They missed you so. When you are up to it, come here and help us bring back our culture again. We have so many talented kids that need someone to give them things to do."

Scout nodded. "I feel tired. Let us know when you need us," he said. "Thank you, Cobalt. I'm so glad to see you here." He hugged the younger mech, then Trooper did as well. He walked them to the door, then watched as they walked to the elevator. When they were gone, he walked inside and stared at the model. "Frag. This is wonderful," he said. Turning to the desk, he pressed a button. "Amoly, please call the IntraCom Board to meet tonight. I have something great to show them."

-0-On the street walking out of IntraCom

Alor, Blackjack and Ironhide converged on the doors of IntraCom just as Scout and Trooper walked out. Everyone stopped to stare at everyone. **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -Alor, Ironhide and Blackjack

"Hello to you too," Trooper said with a grin.

"I thought I asked you to stay home, Ada," Alor said with rising ire.

"We had to come here and speak to Cobalt. We had to apologize for our actions. That wasn't like us, Alor," Trooper said as Scout nodded.

"No," Scout said. Then he burst into tears.

Alor stared at his father with astonishment, then grabbed him into his arms. Trooper stood wearily beside them as they swayed together. "Come on. Let's go home." He looked at Ironhide. "Call a cab, son."

Ironhide did and soon they were motoring to Gambian together. It was a silent ride. A short walk inside and a longer ride upward to their apartment took what seemed like forever. They entered and the two older mechs sat. Scout looked wearily at his son. "Thank you."

"What's the deal, Ada? Do I call Ratchet or Jarro or what? There's drugs that help," Alor said in his confused anguish.

"You and drugs, Alor," Trooper said with a grin. "Your father is weary. He had to shoulder the whole burden of hundreds of individuals for a very long time. He's just tired and stressed. We had to clear the decks with Cobalt, who by the way was a student of both of us. We also gave him the design of our performing arts center. Now we will rest. We can't leave the impression that we aren't honorable mechs, son."

Alor stared at genitors. "No one would think that."

"Acting like a high caste belies that," Scout said. "Cobalt told us that every migration has had someone go there and tell them that they're us."

" **What?"** Alor asked with surprise.

"Some poor slagger goes there and tells them they're one of us," Trooper said. "Us or some other actor or singer. They sort of shuffle them off when they do. They had no idea it was us. Apparently, the Day and Night Watch come and bag up whoever it is."

"Slag," Alor said as he sat back. "Poor slaggers. I got you some treats. I want you to have a bite and tea, then go nap. I want you to **obey** me this time. You can't just wander out. Flint and I can't take it."

"I can't either, Amma," Ironhide said as he arose to organize tea.

They watched him with deep affection, then looked at Alor and Blackjack. "He always was a good little mech."

"He was and is," Alor said as Blackjack nodded. He pulled Scout out and handed him to Trooper. "Take this. Rub it on your face. I hear it has medicinal purposes."

Trooper laughed, then did. Scout smiled at his Amma. "I think it does. Here, Scout. Have your namesake grandson for a bit."

Scout took his grandson, then held him against his face. "It does. I feel better already."

It would be lighter as they ate treats and drank tea. Then they would be tucked in while Alor and Blackjack sat in the living room to wait. Ironhide went reluctantly to the Armory. The afternoon would drag by.

-0-Out there

They linked up and after a moment of static and deliberate obstructive noise, the line went live. Almost immediately, the conversations were back online going both ways. This time, all of them would be recorded by the group stationed here to listen in. Neither end of the transmission line, Earth or their home world, would be aware of that fact. Yet.

TBC 9-22-16

I will try and make more than one post a day. I love writing and if there wasn't slag, I would do this day and night. Right now, my phone is messed up, its raining cats and dogs and its almost weekend. I love weekend. :D:D:D I will do more. Hugs and best to all out there tonight. -Me :D


	279. Chapter 279

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 279)

-0-Around

"The weather tomorrow will be sunny and a balmy +32 degrees. Bundle up if you have to but enjoy if you don't. The temperature tonight will be -92 degrees. The sun will rise at 6:06 and set at 18:18 on the Terran Military Clock. Particulates in the atmosphere will be negligible and air quality is rated excellent. A breeze from the northeast will be 5 miles per hour and not expected to be a problem for air quality.

"The forecast for the rest of the decaorn suggests sunny skies, temperatures hovering during the orn around +28 to +32 degrees with lows at night between -94 to -103 degrees. Skies are expected to be clear through the decaorn with gathering clouds in the upper atmosphere but not enough to affect the temperature very much. Welcome to summer," Lim-Lee said with a chuckle. "Right now, we are going to the Military Airfield to get an update on the refugee repatriation which has begun. Jacx, can you hear me?" she asked.

A split screen appeared with Jacx standing near a line of weary refugees who were waiting to go through Immigration and Customs. "I'm here, Lim-Lee," he said as the screen shifted to him alone. "I'm here at the Autobot City Military Airfield watching the first group of refugees getting passed through Immigration and Customs. All of the data needed was gathered in the migration itself, so this is merely the last step. The Bureau of Refugees is matching faces to data, then allowing individuals to go to their new homes. It's very orderly. They had a lot of time out there to learn about the colony, our system of doing things and what they can expect and is expected of them.

"Everyone is doing their part on both sides of the line, with the refugees waiting patiently for their homes and admission. Earlier this morning and over the night, the sick and needy were brought through first to be taken into care at various hospitals and receiving centers for rehabilitation and treatment. The groups coming in now are the bulk of the group which numbers just slightly over 3 million. The situation is in hand. Everyone is performing beautifully and word from the other three locations is the same. All is well in servo thus far. Lim-Lee," he said as the camera came back to the little femme announcer.

"Earlier this morning, I had a chance to talk to Ultra Magnus about this, one of the largest groups of refugees taken in at one time here on Mars. He had this to say," she said as the screen cut to early morning, a huge mech and a little femme standing on the Military Airfield as ships began to land and others take off. "Sir, what is the status for housing for our new people? I know it was a sticking point regarding when the people could come."

"We've been working around the clock to finish the site that we're using for this group. It has been under construction for almost a year along with other sites. We're working out systems that speed things along without cutting corners or doing poor construction. We've streamlined the supply lines and worked out the optimal staffing for construction crews. Having Scar of Kaon as director of the Industrial Park Cities has been a major help. He was a crew boss for a lot of construction so having him in charge of manufacturing and delivery of materials has led to a lot of innovation. He's got that fully in servo."

"What is the likelihood of another migration and when do we have to expect it, sir?" Lim-Lee asked.

"They're always there. Dai Atlas and the Knights are saving our people all over the stellar group. No one is going to be left out. They're gathering them now at different locations just this side of the free space we hold, getting them as fit as they can, then bunching them for the journey. We can expect another big one. In fact, I would be surprised if he ever sends us small ones again but for now, we have a breather to build on the new site in the crater while absorbing this group."

"What will our population be when they're fully here?"

"I place our overall population at over 18 million … close to 18,730,000. It will be refined but that should be what it probably is going to come to. That's a rough estimate for now. Bluestreak is working on the data and he'll be able to tell us shortly," Magnus said.

"Thank you, Commander Magnus," Lim-Lee said.

"You're welcome, Lim-Lee," he said before nodding and turning toward The Fortress and Ops Center.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

"Magnus is handsome. Am I the only one who thinks so?" -Mama Fig

"Nope." -All of the women lounging around watching the news

-0-Sparkling Day School, Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Praxus watched the puppet show with his friends. Han sat beside him with his arm around this, his bestest friend in the entire local cluster. They were besties again after the pow-pow with Orion. Babies often forgave better than grown ups. After all, play and fun was the primary focus of life so …

"I like that puppet." -Olo

"I like that puppet too." -Mimi

Sissy who was a micro mini-con newbie baby of two orns in school clutching her tiny bear dollie looked at them, then the puppet. She stood up, tottered over and gripped the puppet. Laret who was telling the story with a puppet on each servo looked down and grinned at Sissy. "Baby?"

"I like this puppy," she said in a tiny Minnie Mouse-like voice. She smiled brilliantly, then pointed to Olo and Mimi. "She and her like this puppy. They have this puppy?"

Laret who was melting around the edges put Sissy on her lap, then continued, taking a moment or two along the way to turn the puppets to Sissy to tell her how sweet she was. Soon, Laret had a lap filled with infants who spent about half a joor just talking to the puppets on her servos while she answered their comments and questions for them. No one noticed or cared that when the 'puppies' talked, Laret's lips moved.

It was a sweet interlude before pre-math.

-0-Intermediate Day School, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked onto the bus which would take them the short distance to the Temple. It was probably faster to walk but there was a refugee group coming in and they would have to wind through dense crowds to get there if they went on foot. When they were aboard, it slipped into traffic, then continued onward toward the Temple District. It would take a while to get there. Saber and Santee were among them.

Upstairs in art class, Verilus and Tru were working on making clay into something recognizable. They sat at the pottery wheels in the ceramics classroom with their classmates and struggled. It would be messy and harder than it looked. It would also be incredibly new to them and incredibly fun.

-0-Elsewhere, at the Hu-An Habitat and Embassy, Cultural Center Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They looked at the rows of plants that were of a good size in their classroom plot in the Hu-An Habitat. Having met up with the Hu-Ans who helped and instructed them on this part of their science education, the student group including Genesis, Lumi, Fireball and Quadrus were led to their classroom area for a genetics and agricultural lesson. They listened to their instructor, a Hu-An named Giain explain to them the genetics of what they were seeing. They were growing corn, tomatoes, carrots, peas, lettuce and sunflowers. They would donate the produce to the humans to use but they would take care of the garden for the science and examine their bounty for the genetics.

"What we will do is remove unwanted plants so they can't harm the ones we have decided are useful," Giain said. "All plants are sacred," she said glancing up at them. "All things that grow from the earth are sacred. They come from sacredness and when they die, they become once again part of the good earth. Remember, all things are sacred."

The kids listening including Rambler and Coros nodded. "They help so they matter?" Rambler asked.

Giain nodded. "They do. But they **exist** , so they matter. You may not hear their voices but they speak. You may not see them defend themselves, shift to get advantage of the sun and all the things that plants do to live but we do. We hear them. We speak to them. They hear us and that is why we have glorious gardens. They hear us, we hear them. Its a mutual environment of support."

They stared at Giain, nodding solemnly. "What do you want us to do about the weeds, Master?" Rambler asked respectfully. As a teacher and master gardener, the address was warranted as a sign of respect.

"Flood the garden with water to soften the earth, then gently pull the weeds. This way, nothing is too disturbed, the garden has water and the weeds won't come back. That is the best and most convenient way to weed a garden," Giain said as the kids turned to the hoses. Water would flow down the rows until it over ran them, then they would gently pull out the weeds until he garden was pristine. When that was accomplished, they would sit under the peach trees nearby and watch as Giain diagrammed the cellular DNA of the plants they just helped in the garden.

It could have been any place on Earth on a summer day on a farm.

-0-Arriving

Springer, Drift, Hercy, Elita, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, and Kup walked off their shuttle after Rem landed it at the end of the long flight line. Beyond them on the airfield itself, thousands of new citizens were waiting in line for their pass through Immigration. "This is supposed to do what … take about two or three orns?" Sideswipe asked.

"Probably. We have 3 million coming. If someone had said that to me even a year or two ago, I would have laughed," Springer said.

Everyone nodded as they began to weave their way through the 'ready-go' ships that lined the flight line, all of them prepped to leave for battle at a moment's notice. The sound of takeoffs and landings, voices, vehicles and other typical hoo-haw of the airfield surrounded them as they walked toward The Fortress. The lines were deep and long, the ships that brought them rigged to leave as the hopeful, exhausted newcomers waited and walked slowly forward.

They passed through them, nodding to some, pausing to answer a question for others as they made their way across the crowded tarmac. Day and Night Watch along with military assigned to keep order were visible, their weapons casually slung over their arms or shoulders. Everyone was calm, though there were some crying and others arguing. None of the arguments seemed problematic so they moved onward.

By the time they reached the front of a line to cross for The Fortress, the sun was warm overhead. The little old mechs saluted them as they sat in the courtyard of The Fortress playing games and jawboning. It was humorous, ribald and then they moved onward. Outside, the torrent of colorful individuals continued to pour out of ships.

-0-Inside

They sat at the table settling their gear on the floor. "We think we made a swift and believable connection," Hercy said. "The two ends of the White's system are talking again. The security crew there is on the job so we came in. What's going on here? Anything out of the order?"

"We're saving those for the end. We have gangs and a few dodgy characters who are evasive in their contacts with us," Prowl said. "You will be needed when we land them. I wouldn't rule out a shoot out on the tarmac. We want them disarmed out there. They say they are and sensors are inconclusive. It could be hot around here in a couple of orns."

They nodded, then Springer arose. "I'm heading for home. We're on line for tonight due to the new citizenry. We're going to do double shifts in the new area. We're also debuting more horseback patrols. They tend to get to problems faster than foot details."

Drift stood up too, then shouldered his gear. "Hidey ho, Lisa," he said with a grin. He looked at Springer. "I heard someone say that in a movie that had a fox hunt."

"Don't tell Mirage," Springer said as they turned to walk out.

Hercy watched them go, then arose himself with Kup following. "I'm hungry. We're going to be at the Diner On The Corner if you need us. We're on for Gambian tonight."

Prowl nodded. "Thanks," he said as the group began to leave.

The twins stretched, then nodded, following the others. Elita watched them go, then looked at Prowl. "Anything going on that I should know about or is the intel 'spy versus spy' front quiet tonight?"

"Quiet for now. You might want to go check on Scout and Trooper. They're having a problem adjusting to being safe."

Elita arose, then nodded. "Got it," she said as she hoisted her gear and walked out the door to the city beyond.

Prowl watched her go, then looked at the map before him. There were still two million civilians and who knew what out in space. It would be a long shift for him until they were safely home.

-0-Las Vegas

Ratchet stretched, then checked the shift status. "I'm heading back. Remember. If anything presents itself you signal Ops Center. Anything. Any questions?"

No one had any, so Ratchet derezzed, drove off and was followed to the dirt road down which they always went to bridge out. He zoomed onward and drove into a bridge which pipped out nearly immediately. By the time he was gone a moment or two, the two cars following him reached the spot. They drove onward unaware that he was gone until they came to the end of the road which abruptly stopped at the start of a deep gully. There were no turn outs or side roads and no tracks of where he went. He disappeared into thin air it seemed. His pursuit would be quizzical and deeply unnerved NSA officials when they retraced their steps once more.

-0-TBC 9-23-16


	280. Chapter 280

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 280)

-0-The Hourly News with Lim-Lee

"And that is the best information we have at the moment. We have absorbed 222,241 individuals from the migration with about 2,800,000 to go. Right now, we will run the Community Bulletin Board listing for refugee services and when we come back we will have sports and weather."

The slow scroll of the Community Bulletin Board began to roll on the monitor. "This colony really takes care of everyone," Trooper said as he sat in a chair with a blanket tucked around him. Alor was hovering over him with a teapot.

"Want more, Ada?" he asked with a trace of anxiety.

"No, son. Thank you," Trooper said with a grin. Scout nodded too from his identical perch in the chair next to Trooper. "Sit, Alie."

Alor put the pot down and sat. He stared at his genitors, so longed for and never believed to be possible. They were as beautiful to him as anything he ever saw. The door opened as Blackjack entered carrying Scout. He handed Scout to his namesake, then sat. "How's things?"

"Much better," Alor said eyeing his genitors with a critical optic. "They haven't made a run for it all afternoon."

Blackjack grinned. "You're slipping, Scout."

"True that, but it feels good to sit here and be fussed over. When does Flint get in?" Scout asked.

"He's arranging a trade with someone trying to get a command designation for future postings so he'll be in shortly. We try and mentor our junior commanders this way. It helps them get a shot at actual experience and allows us to have some downtime. I took it when Scout was separated. Invaluable," Blackjack said as he took a plate and cup from Alor. "Thanks, Only One. Did you eat?"

Alor nodded, then sat again. "I did."

The screen changed and Lim-Lee was back. "Welcome back to the news. Right now, we are going to a report by Gen-O regarding the beginning of free agency in the Martian Football League whose new season opened today."

"Frag. Football. I can't wait," Trooper said with Iacon United blood lust in his voice. Scout nodded with the same intensity. Blackjack grinned. Alor stared at his genitors with eagle optics.

"Some of your grandsons play. None of them for Iacon though," Blackjack said before Lim-Lee's commentary began in earnest. They cut to Gen-O who was standing in the public stadium with Password, the league's president.

"Password, what is the situation with the league this year?" Gen-O asked.

Password, a famous player and coach from the old orns grinned. "We opened the season today with the usual three orn period of free agency. All of the slated players from last year are free to move to other teams or stay with their old one. We allow players to change teams for three orns, then its closed. We have applications of mechs and femmes who wish to play. The coaches will review them, then they will be chosen through by lottery. Those players can earn a space or not through open calls at the teams to which they are assigned.

"We have also raised the number of relief players beyond the four we have had since the league began to ten on the reserve list. If a player gets hurt, we don't want to disadvantage the play by having teams resort to players that might be injured or still in recovery so we upped the number to draw upon. We also have added three players who will be on the special teams, kick offs and the like. Those players may only be on specialty teams. They cannot play other positions. This gives more players a chance to be on one of the twelve teams, prevents injured players from having to play and gives more options to the coaches.

"We expect that there will be more players wanting to play than can be possible so we're exploring the possibility of making a minor team league, one made up of players who can work to earn a space on a major team next season or have a chance to do team play at a level commensurate with their skills. The idea is more players and more play. That's still in development and we'll release information as it goes."

"Then there could be other teams playing other games in a season of play culminating in a championship of sorts for a minor team league?" Gen-O asked.

Password nodded. "That's the idea. It would open up more play for spectators to watch in the stadiums which is always nice. We can only handle about 700,000 spectators at any one time in the stadiums on any given orn so this is a good way to allow more to watch first class football as it happens."

"What about the teams coming together this year? Do you have any information about that?" Gen-O asked.

"Most of the players as far as I've been told are returning. Kaon itself submitted its full roster this morning. The entire team is coming back so they submitted it early. They play a very serious game for the sake of their city-state so that's not a surprise. They're also the defending league champions and a very tight knit team. I expect them to defend the title vigorously.

"Simfur and Iacon have been beefed up I'm told and so has Tarn and Vos. All of the teams have been looking at becoming champions and off season was a good time to review and find the flaws in your game. It's not enough to have a great offense or defense. You need both. That's obvious with the balanced teams like the Kavaliers. They have both and of course, the most valuable players from last year, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Their twinship is very powerful and so far no one has figured out how to defend against them. I expect that to change."

"When does the season start?" Gen-O asked.

"In two decaorns," Password said with a grin. "We're all looking forward to it and we're delighted to begin a season with Cybertron at peace and new refugees rescued. We will be playing for the honor of Cybertron and Mars, for the honor of our city-states and families. There's so much to be thankful for, with all that has transpired over the past year. We'll be playing for more than ourselves, I can guarantee you that."

"The games will be broadcast to Earth and Cybertron then?" Gen-O asked.

"Yes," Password said. "We're going to be broadcasting in real time to Cybertron just like we do with Earth. The MCA will handle both broadcasts. We're going to be working hard to make sure that the quality of the play and the integrity of the game is worthy of such viewership."

"Thank you, Password. I personally can hardly wait," Gen-O said. "Back to the studio from Autobot City Municipal Stadium in the Stadium District of Autobot City."

"Thank you, Gen-O. Right now, we will seek an update on the refugee repatriation," she said as the camera switched out to Jacx. He was standing at the immigration port at the Southern Autobot City Municipal Civilian Airport just south of The Fortress. That huge facility could be seen in the background. "How are things, Jacx?"

"Hello, Lim-Lee. I'm standing at the Southern Airport and all is going well. Ships are coming in at a steady rate here and at the other three locations. Everyone is moving through the customs and immigration process smoothly. We have a very well organized operation here with most of the heavy lifting of documentation and health screenings already accomplished in the migration. Ships are unloading, leaving and replaced by more as the refugees move forward. The groups that meet them from the colony are efficient and incredibly capable. This is the smoothest operation I have seen in all of the reclamations we've had this far."

"Have there been problems or trouble?" Lim-Lee asked.

"No," Jacx replied. "We've had a few arguments and a couple of individuals breaking down from the strain. They were dealt with swiftly and all was worked out. The security situation here is very tight. The worst cases are being held for the end when they will be taken into custody and screened more thoroughly before they can be passed through immigration."

"Wasn't that taken care of out in the migration?" Lim-Lee asked.

"Most of it was but there are ships that haven't cooperated. They have red flagged themselves. None of them are going to be allowed to leave for Razorclaw or any other place. They're effectively closed off from fleeing here but they also haven't really cooperated. I have been told that if we're called to evacuate the airfields then sirens will sound. Everyone is highly suggested to comply. If anyone doesn't they will be arrested. Lim-Lee," Jacx replied.

"Thank you, Jacx. We will check back again later on," Lim-Lee said. "Right now, we will run the lunch menus of the schools and university before returning for a recap of the headlines." The Community Bulletin Board filled the screen. Everyone's lunch looked mighty tasty.

"Well, that's interesting. Bad mechs and femmes are coming. What do you do with them? I'm told there is a prison," Trooper asked.

"We bag and tag the slaggers," Blackjack said as Flint entered the room.

"Hey. How is everyone? I heard that you took another trip to IntraCom," Flint said with a bit of worry.

"We made amends," Scout said. "Are you here for a while or what, son?"

"I'm off duty for repatriation leave. You are too, by the way, Alie," he said as he sat. "Three orns to help you get your marbles together."

Scout smiled. "That's good. My marbles are pretty scrambled."

"What else is new?" Flint asked with a grin. His genitors grinned back. Alor didn't. He wouldn't for a while.

-0-Elsewhere

Ratchet walked into the Ops Center. "How is the link up going, Prowler?" he asked as he sat down.

"So far, so good with the Whites. There was a flurry of speculation and yelling about losing contact but its settled. I would assume they'll send a team to figure out what's going on. That means we have a good nine decaorns before they get there. Their tech is good enough but they take a long time to reach one place or the other in those little round ships of theirs."

"Good thing. Ninety orns of uninterrupted spying," Ratchet said. "You're welcome."

Prowl smirked at him. "Conceit becomes you. Did you listen to The Hourly News?"

"I'm thinking you mean the part about teams beefing up for the season," Ratchet said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cheater. You put ringers on your fragging team. It won't work. You won't win any better than you did already," Prowl said crossing his own arms over his chest. "We on the other servo have a championship and will have another one. Count on it."

They glared at each other a moment, then grinned. "This is going to be fun," Ratchet said as Prowl nodded.

Prime who was checking data nearby joined them with a grin. "I hate football season."

"We know." -Prowl and Ratchet

"Halloween is coming up," Ratchet said. "Given any consideration of your costume?"

Prowl stared at him as if he had grown a horn on his nose structure. "I am above such considerations. I, Prowl, do not do costumes."

"Too bad. You'd make a great Asparagus." / … one, two, three …/

Both of them stared at Ratchet, then Prime grinned. "Alright. I'll bite."

"He's a moth-eaten theater cat with a huge sense of delusion, an over-sized go, and a drinking problem," Ratchet replied. "I see it as typecasting for you, Prowler."

"You are insane," Prowl sniffed.

"Enlighten me," Prime said as he leaned back to enjoy himself.

"'Cats, the Musical'. Jellicle cats? Gus the Theater Cat? Rum Tum Tugger? … Munkustrap? … MaCavity?" Ratchet offered. "Surely, even a stick in the mud like you, Prowler, would know something of the finer things in life such as human musical theater? Don't tell me your slide rule mentality knows nothing of the finer arts."

"You think I don't know the theater?" Prowl asked with a slight smirk. "I'll have you know that we learned a number of things in school back in the orn. Theater was actually a hobby of mine then." Both of them looked at Prowl who's slight superior smirk faltered a bit in the scrutiny. "It's true. My genitors were scandalized."

"Then maybe you can show us now. Do a speech. Surely you can remember a speech from a play then," Ratchet goaded.

"I can but I won't," Prowl said with a gimlet focus on his best friend and favorite alibi. "I leave that slag to your in-laws."

"They're going to bring art back to our blighted situation if it kills them," Ratchet replied. "Or us."

Prowl smirked slightly. "I hear they went to IntraCom to make amends and to drop off plans for a huge performing arts center."

"That sounds promising. Maybe you can pick up your craft again. I want to see you in Hamlet. 'To be or not to be, that is the question'," Ratchet said in a fake English accent. "Or maybe 'A Streetcar Named Desire'." He grinned. **"STELLA!"** he bellowed.

Everyone in the room glanced at Ratchet, startled by his remark, then grinned as they turned back to their tasks. Prowl peered steadily at Ratchet. "Mad as a hatter."

"True, that. I hear you get it from your family and close friends." Ratchet grinned at Prime. "Anything we have to work on or are we off-duty?"

"You will be part of the human hearings in three orns. We are still not sure it will require your actual physical presence. They are organizing. It could be at the Washington Center or a conference call," Prime said. "Anything I need to know about Las Vegas?"

"I was followed by cars but eluded them on the getaway road. We need another place to bridge or they're going to figure this out. They ended up nearly driving into a gully when they passed the place where I left them. Probably spies from the NSA. and I do believe they will figure it out when they saw no turn offs or tracks."

Prime nodded. "We can mix it up. There's lots of back country roads to utilize. Make sure you scan well before you come back. Prowl, please let the others know."

Prowl nodded. "Done." He looked at Ratchet. "I suppose you're dismissed."

"You enjoy being a martinet, don't you. Good thing its a good look on you," Ratchet said as he arose. He grinned at Prowl. "Iacon is going to stomp your sorry aft. If they win no other games this year, beating Praxus Science will console me in my darkest hour."

"In your dreams, loser," Prowl replied with a grin of his own. "We shall see on the field of battle."

"You're on. See ya," Ratchet said as he turned to go.

They watched him leave, then Prowl smirked. "Loser."

"You're both certifiable," Prime replied with a grin.

"Maybe. But he's more certifiable. That's one footrace I'll let him win," Prowl said as he reached for a datapad.

Prime chuckled as he walked to his office nearby.

-0-Home

Ratchet walked into the apartment, checked the mail, gathered up the stray this and that along with the small amount of washing needed doing. Putting it in the washer, he walked back out to check the fridge. It was then that the door opened and little kids ran inside.

" **ADA! WE HOME!"** Praxus cried out as he dropped his book bag on the floor. The others did the same and soon eight small kids were standing in front of him, half of them with their stuff all over the place. **"ADA! WE COMED!"** He smiled brilliantly, then turned to the others. **"SEE US! WE HERE!"**

Ratchet snickered, then hugged and petted all eight. "I can see that. How was school?"

" **KOOL GOOD! I, ORION, COMED THERE AND DOING! I DOING THIS AND THAT! I DOING IT GOOD!"** -Orion

"You didn't get into trouble?" Ratchet asked.

 **"NO! I NOT POW POW THE BAD ONE!"** Orion looked up at Ratchet with such a happy smile that for once he didn't end up on the chair of doom.

"He said that, Ada." Sunspot looked up at Ratchet. "He's too cute to paddle."

"Don't tell your old pa or Uncle Flint," Ratchet said as he reached for the cookie jar. "Little slagger will end up in chair prison if they hear him."

"You're too nice to pat his servo," Bos said as he took a big cookie from Ratchet. "We don't have home work, Ada."

"Good. You can play that much faster," Ratchet said as the kids began to munch on their cookies. He slipped one to Spot, then grinned. **"PICK UP YOUR STUFF AND PUT IT AWAY! PRONTO, LITTLE VARMINTS!"**

They squealed, grabbed their gear, then ran for it. As they did, Ratchet followed Hero to her room. He paused at the door where she was carefully putting her things away. Then she pulled out three books from her little Coach book bag, real books with real pages just like her older siblings. She carried them to her tiny desk by the giant windows as Ratchet walked behind her. "What's this, Hero?"

She looked up at him. "These are my school books, Ada. I have homework."

Ratchet looked at her, then knelt. "How do you like coming home with Bos, Sunspot, Reflector, and Co-d?"

"I like it," she said with a nod. "They help me. I would cry if they weren't there."

"How do they help you, Hero?" Ratchet asked as he sat on the floor.

"They play with me at recess," she said. "I wouldn't know anyone if they weren't there. They help me."

"They love you. How lucky you are to have help at your new school," Ratchet replied with a nod. "What about the little kids in your room? They seem nice."

She stared at Ratchet, then nodded slightly. "They're nice."

"What about your little femme friend, Ferri?" Ratchet asked.

"She's nice," Hero said in a small voice. "I miss Olo and Mimi."

"We have to have them come over to play. Maybe stay overnight," Ratchet said. "Tell me about your books and homework."

She turned to the books, then touched the top one. "This is my reading book," she said handing what humans might call a level 1 primer to Ratchet. He looked through it, then nodded. She handed him another, a little math book and the other which was a science book. She was apparently able to read at an advanced level for her age. The question for Ratchet was could she understand what she read. A lot of kids could read words well. The comprehension of them was the make or break portion of giftedness.

"What amazing books, Hero. You're such a bright femme. I'm proud of you. How about when the big boys come home, you take your homework and do it where they are. You can show them and if you need help they can help you," Ratchet said.

She looked up at him with a brighter expression. "They would help me?"

"Of course. You're their sister. We will all help you," Ratchet said.

She stared at him a moment, then her books. "That would help me. I like my books. They're filled with things I never knew before."

"That's school, infant," Ratchet said with a grin.

A door opened, then closed. Heavy treads made their way to the berth room door, then halted as Ironhide put Prowler on the floor. The baby grinned, dropped his book bag, then ran down the hallway. Ironhide and Ratchet watched him go, then grinned. "Slagger. He takes after your side," Ratchet said as he picked up Prowler's tiny book bag filled with dollies.

"How's school, Hero?" Ironhide asked. "I asked the boys to bring you home so you can see how big and grown up you are. We can sometimes let you come home in a cab with them."

"That was fun, Atar. Did you see my school books?" she asked holding one of them up. It fit her and was tiny. Ironhide bent down to read the cover, 'Science Today: Beginning Concepts for Primary Children'. "That's your book? Are you sure you didn't sneak it away from Genesis or Fireball?"

Hero looked at it, then Ironhide. Then she smiled. They would look at her books, listen to her orn, then join the others. When the big kids arrived, they would chat, goof around, then have dinner. It would be just like any other orn in the household of Ironhide v Ratchet. It would shock humans to know how familiar it was to their own lives.

-0-TBC 9-24-16 **edited 9-26-16**


	281. Chapter 281

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 281)

-0-On the tarmac watching the show

Fortress Maximus, Metrohex, Metroplex, and Acutus stood near Club Cybertron watching the crowds as they stood in line waiting to go through their customs inspections. They were 33 feet tall, handsome in that boundary-crossing way some bots had, ie, even the humans commented on their good looks, and gave an air of comfort to all who were watching while waiting in lines. Finally, a little mech ran toward them, then stopped short, suddenly shy. Metroplex grinned slightly. "Hello."

The little mech glanced back at the line, most of whom were watching, then looked up at the big frames. "You look like Metroplex. I remember seeing a picture of him and you look like him."

Metroplex knelt. "I am him. I have new tech that lets me walk around the colony. That's me over there," he said nodding to the beautiful city that was central to Autobot City, its geographical heartland. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zephyr," he said. He patted Metroplex's big servo. "You're tall."

He grinned. "I guess I am."

"Who are the others?" he asked looking at the big frames who were watching the two, grinning at the sweetness of the child. All of them were wired the same way. Children were a special category to these big selfless frames.

"Those are my brothers," Metroplex said as he gently picked up the child. Turning to the others, he introduced them. "This is my younger brother, Fortress Maximus. We call him Max. This is Metrohex and this is Acutus."

"I never saw big mechs like you before," he said.

"We protect this place and Cybertron. We're here to protect you. It's what we do," Acutus said.

"You wouldn't let the Decepticons come here would you?" Zephyr said.

They nodded. "No," Acutus said with a grim tone.

"They chased us. They shot up our town and made us run away. It was awful. I was scared," the little kid said with a solemn face.

"That's over," Max said. "No one will hurt you ever again. They would have to come through us. Do you see those cities out there? Those over there and this one?" he said pointing to himself. "Those plus Metroplex are ships. We can turn into ships and fight. No one is ever going to come here because they know we will fight."

The little kid looked at them and the cities beyond. Then he did something he hadn't done since the shooting started. He smiled.

-0-Elsewhere

Bluestreak worked furiously as he input data. He was handling the dispersal of information throughout the vast network of services and offices that wanted their piece of the pie. From Medical to the Housing Authority, everyone needed what they needed. Given that most of the information was already in, he was still working to get it sorted against the lists from Customs and Immigration of those who actually were passed through into the colony.

Somewhere in the colony, his children were being cared for since the twins were doing security in the new district. He himself was working here until midnight when he would be relieved. A stop at the Diner On The Corner for a meal, then a train home to Tyger Pax would take care of the rest. In two orns tops, they would be back to normal. Whatever that was. Given that conferences were coming up, it would be nice to regroup and be together again.

Outside, the darkness was settling and cold was also growing. It was supposed to be -92 degrees and clear. Lines outside at the four different ports of entry walked slowly forward heading toward safety and hope. Volunteers were helping them, taking them from the Refugee Bureau workers to the metro system for the ride to their new homes. Things were busy in the new metro district as the newbies flocked in with their guides to walk down the broad sidewalks toward the tower that would be home. Some of them were down side streets and others bordered the wide plaza that ran down the middle of the area.

It would continue day and night for two more days.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

"What do you plan to say, Olivia?" Joe asked as he sat down on their bed. She was nearby brushing her hair. "I'm surprised you said you would be part of the delegation."

"I think it would be helpful to the process for them to hear from as many different voices as possible. I can represent military spouses because I'm one. I want them to know that I came here a skeptic and came away enlightened." She turned to him. "They have the wrong impression of this place and these people. I want to do my part, Joe. I love this place and I love living here. They are our allies. You've seen what the Decepticons are and what they do."

"Actually, Olivia. I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't like the idea of you going to the prison," Joe said as he slid under the covers.

"I go with Gravitas and Mraz. They work there to help the warden rehabilitate the younger mechs. They have the potential to change. I want to see what they do and how they do it. I want to be useful, Joe," Olivia said as she slid under the covers. She turned off the light and it was quiet a moment. "If I can help even a little bit, I want to. They're being used, Joe … the humans here. I don't like it and if I can help, I want to."

Joe glanced at her, then sighed. "Just be careful. These people eat people like you for breakfast."

"Which ones, Joe? The humans or the bots?" Olivia asked with a grin.

He had his own ideas but he kept them to himself.

-0-Family Tower Habitat

"Did you speak with Ratchet and Prowl yet?" Bobby Epps asked as he sat down with a beer and a snack. They were watching the sports channel from Earth along with several others.

"I have. They're on board. Ratchet will appear with us on site. They're holding it at the Washington Center. The others will appear on monitors. It was thought having Ratchet in person will help us," Will said. "I don't know about that but anything that gets them off us the better. Everyone knows Ratchet has kids and that helps."

"They have a lot of nerve thinking they can mess with my kids," Epps said coldly.

"I know," Will said. "Think about it, though. No matter what happens, they'd have to come here to get them." He grinned. "Let 'em come."

-0-New York City, New York, Earth

He walked into his father's office and sat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk. Owen Harris glanced up. "You're happy."

"I got a reply from Warren Roberts about my business request. They approved it," Rick Harris said with a grin.

Owen Harris sat back with his own grin. "Well done," he said as he tossed his pen on his desktop. "This is wonderful news."

"I thought you'd like it. I have meetings with Warren and there will be contracts with the business agent, that Witwicky guy. Then there will be further meetings and the like to work out the details. Right now, I'm not sure that the autonomous building that I want is approved and there's the details about where I would live and operate otherwise. A lot of stuff but I'm approved. I want to go there and stay at the Resort while in discussions on-world." He grinned. "'On-world'. What a strange sound that has."

Owen Harris nodded. "You understand that this is just the beginning."

Rick Harris nodded. "I know. How about dinner and a drink on me for a change?"

Owen looked at the clock. "Sure. Lunch at the club," he said as he rose from his chair. The two walked out the door together. All was well in their world.

-0-At a nice office in the sky in the same city

" **SAM!"**

Hurrying past, Sam put on the brakes, then walked to the corridor that led to Warren Roberts offices . "What's up, chief?" he asked as he held a number of contracts and his day planner in his hands.

"Did you send the approval letter to Rick Harris?" Warren asked as he stood beside his office door with a number of papers in his own.

"I did. He had to sign for it. Lacy told me she got the receipt back," Sam replied. His secretary and administrative assistant, Lacy Evans had relayed the information to him that morning.

"Good. I'll let Prowl know. I'm assuming that he will contact you about getting a work visa and permit to stay. Limit it, Sam. We want this controlled and it'll give us time to wire any office space or whatever he requests so we can listen in. Optimus wants him secured," Warren said.

Sam nodded. "Got it. I'll get with Immigration, then send it to the Prime's office. I heard on the MCA that they just processed 600,000 or so refugees this far."

"Wow. I admire their skills. Imagine that happening here over three days. We'd probably just launch nukes," Warren replied with a grin.

Sam laughed. "I hear ya. I have some contracts with the Marley Corporation to go over with you. You were right. We ran a background check and they're part of Owen Harris's posse. I sent a copy to Elita's office and copied it to Jazz. These guys are getting sneaky with the dummy corporations and front men."

"Run everyone. Have Mirage help you hack them. He won't leave a trace. If we get them on-world, then we need to know who they are. The last thing we need from them is to team up with Razorclaw or some such dumb ass thing."

Sam nodded, then hurried onward as Warren Roberts walked back into his office. It was nearly noon in New York City.

-0-Midnight on Mars

They came in numbers, stumbling from their ships to be met with security. They were led to the lines where they would stand, shuffling slowly forward toward kindly workers who would give them the keys to the kingdom. Some of them came off their ship with all the luck in the world propelling them. They weren't civilians in that they were law-abiding types who were a boon to their communities. These were criminals. They supplied dangerous but stimulating scripts and drugs to those who supplied the right amount of cash. They were purveyors. They were dangerous and they slipped in under the radar.

Walking forward in their line, they stood together, three brothers and two friends. One of them was their chemist and coder, the others distributors and muscle. They looked innocuous. They looked like everyone else, oppressed and tired. Their optics darted here and there just like everyone else but they were taking in the new paradigm, measuring it for its potential. They didn't carry guns nor any noticeable contraband. They didn't appear any different from tens of thousands of others but they were. They were part of a gang that Prowl had chased for eons and never caught. They were the only survivors of a ruthless gang of mechs who harmed a lot of individuals.

They were also here.

-0-Up there in the clouds

"They're all in the sack." Ratchet walked back into the living room, then sat in his chair. Everyone including the big kids were in bed. It was quiet in the house at last. "I can't remember when I was in my office. I'm going to spend half the orn tomorrow there catching up, then go with a trainee commander to Vegas and teach them to handle my half of the pie. How's your ada?"

"Tense. Worried. He's got the next three orns off with Atar. They're going to go to the counseling sessions to get a handle on how bad off the two of them are. Ada asked if you could come and personally examine them. He wants to know if there is any way to figure out where they are on the sliding scale of totally sane and totally insane." Ironhide held out a plate heaped with fudge for Ratchet who took some including the beer sitting on the coffee table waiting for him.

"I think they're probably going to be fine pretty fast, Ironhide, but I can't vouch for your ada," Ratchet said with a grin. "Alor lost his marbles a moment himself. We can't assume that when our people come here that they come intact. That's one of the hard lessons of this place, Ironhide. Few of our refugees truly do come here in one piece."

Ironhide nodded. "What's this about going to Earth with the humans?"

"They think it'll help and the meeting with be held in the Washington Center. Semper fi, slagger," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I'm coming too then," Ironhide said with a frown.

"The more, the merrier. Get a detail together. Only the most handsome mechs, Ironhide. I have a reputation to protect," Ratchet said.

Ironhide grinned. "I'll get my family to come."

He would.

-0-Prison

Rockwell stood by the fence after a hard orn in the energon quarry. His group of 45 individuals were worn to a frazzle with the unaccustomed work and the lowgrade fury that propelled them through it. Everyone orn he would look up and Prowl would be there, staring down at them with an impassive expression. Prowl seemed to wait for him to personally notice, then he would turn and walk away. For the time that they had been hard at it working in the dirt, Prowl had come to see them do it.

Periodic walked from the barracks, paused on the porch, then continued onward to stand beside Rockwell at the fence. "Are you alright, Rockie?"

"I'm concerned about what happens when we're released."

"We have to find jobs and housing. The Warden already said that we have to have both before we can leave. It's part of our probation," Periodic said. "I believe that she will make sure that all points of this plan are upheld."

"I can't imagine what kind of job they will 'let' us have," Rockwell said with aggravation.

Periodic nodded. They stood together watching the colony beyond before finally retiring.

-0-Club Cybertron

Partition, Inweld and Morius sat at a table with four other mechs knocking back drinks as the dancing, music and partying of others around them whirled. They were on the town and ready to rumble. Inweld and Morius had found positions as attorneys in an office overseeing land and regulation of it. It wasn't what they wanted but they were less stupid than their older brother and more mindful of their parents, Lucius and Laslo so they 'settled'.

Partition on the other servo was an arrogant self-entitled big mouth who had oddly enough been part of the diplomatic corp on Cybertron in the orn. He watched others around him, making snide remarks about the rubes and measuring up the 'local talent' … ie, who was handsome and worthy of attention and who wasn't. He was well on his way to the drunk tank when he stuck out his ped to trip someone going past with their partner to the dance floor.

That mech fell flat on his face, then sat up slowly. Rubbing his nose assembly, he slowly stood up, then turned to stare at the table filled with slaggers. Partition stared at him with a grin. "Watch where you go, slagger," he said.

That's when the big mech he tripped gripped him by the neck, lifted his sorry aft off the chair he sat upon and began to peel him like a grape.

-0-TBC 9-26-16 **edited 10-7-16**

I drove to Anchorage last night and back again. I had two dogs and two cats in the car. I crawled in on my hands and knees. LOL! The critters were great. :D

'peel him like a grape' – a famous joke by the great vaudeville actress and comedian, Mae West. She made that remark in a movie. If you want to watch a wild woman who was decades ahead of her time, watch Mae West. She's only about 4 feet 11 inches or so but she's a powerhouse. :D


	282. Chapter 282

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 282)

-0-The next morning

" **SQUEE!"**

Ratchet paused with two handfuls of book bags, little clothing, favored dollies and other hook ups for the trek to school as a flight of infants ran across the path he was treading. Prowler, Hero, and Scout ran like little pheasants screeching in the high-pitched caterwauling that all small children had when they felt so much joy it couldn't be contained. Screams of delight found their way down the corridor as the three ran toward the other end of the apartment.

Ratchet watched them, tossed the handfuls of gear onto Ironhide's chair, then walked out the open door to the apartment across the hallway. Blackjack was eating a huge plate of breakfast as Alor checked the overnight messages from everywhere including Gliese and Las Vegas. "Hi. Your infant is tearing up my homely tranquility," Ratchet said as he pulled a chair at the table to sit.

"Mech has a need for speed," Blackjack said with a grin. "Has to see his brother."

"Ironhide has them at the moment. How's the genitors?" Ratchet asked.

"You tell us," Alor said as he keyed the monitor off. "They had a good night. They have meetings every day all decaorn. I'm going to as many as I can."

"I'll examine them today," Ratchet said. He looked at Blackjack. "I hear that you, Raptor and Hard Drive are coming with me and Ironhide to Earth."

"I am. I've never been there. Might learn something or two," he said with a grin.

"What about Turbine and Delphi? Having five of you looking so much alike might be fun. They might get the picture faster with all that good looking mech-titude standing around," Ratchet said with a grin.

"They're covering for us," Alor said. "Delphi has Gliese and Turbine is taking over administration of Cybertron for the duration."

"Lucky Turbine," Ratchet replied. "How's the seminars going? Learned anything new?" Turbine taught classes regarding the Chronicles of Primus, the Guiding Hand and the history of his clan, one that was small but immensely influential and important in their culture and religious history. Half the elders in the family attended.

Alor grinned. "I learned that Turbine's clan got the call from Primus Himself back in the orn. They were chosen to make holy relic boxes and caches for implements of ancient and historical value including Primal relics and ancient books. The information he has is some of the oldest known among our kind. He's fascinating. I knew he was but I never had the time to hear it. That human … Olivia Bowers comes. She's a good listener. I asked Sarah Lennox about her and she gave me two thumbs up. She's coming with us by the way in case you wanted to know."

"I'm getting the roster from Prowl today. Epps, Lennox, Graham and the wives along with Judy Witwicky, Barbara Morshower and her daughter, three parents from Earth 1 and someone else … who was it?" He thought a moment, then shrugged. "I'll find out at the meeting this morning."

"We have one?" Blackjack asked.

"We do. Bring a joke book," Ratchet said with a grin as he arose. "See ya in a moment," he said as he walked out the door back to his own apartment. Infants could be seen running into that apartment as well as heading down the hallway to the grand genitors on Ratchet's side. It was a kid's paradise.

"Do you want us to come too?" Alor asked as he sat back to watch Blackjack demolish 'second breakfast'.

"No, we're good. You stay with the genitors," Blackjack said. "We're good. I think four of us will be sufficient."

"That's a lot of handsome, 'Jack. Show them the flag," Alor said with a grin.

Blackjack grinned. "I plan to."

-0-In the S.I.C.'s office, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl stood at the monitor on the wall of his spacious state-of-the-art office. Data was downloading into him including the report overview compiled by Bluestreak and the police blotter of the night before. Being a policeman, you were always a policeman and the curiosity never went away. Prowl noted that a number of incidents had happened including a brawl at Club Cybertron that had taken a bit of muscle to suppress. Reading the police reports, he grinned. "So it begins," he said as he turned to his desk and began to compile the agenda for the morning meeting. It was a light sparked Prowler that walked out with the datapads for the gathering council members nearby.

-0-Getting off

" **ADA! I GOING WIF LOU! I, ORION HELPED YOU HERE! I DOING THIS AND THAT!"** he said as he stared upward at his ada. He was mucho comical in his new onesie. It was a camouflage suit with hands and feet covered. The hat on his helm had antlers.

"Nice outfit, Ironhide. My compliments," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"I got them all new duds. Little mechs and femme need to shine," Ironhide said as he herded the little kids out into the living room. They paused to look upward.

Ratchet grinned. "Onesies. How I love them," he said as he surveyed his little platoon. Hero wore a onesie that was figured with spots from a 'giraffe' and her hat had little horns. Little white pearls in a necklace indicated femme garb. The rest of the boys were garbed in camo just like Orion. They grinned up and he grinned down.

Orion walked forward, then patted Ratchet's leg. **"ADA! I TALKEDED TO YOU!"**

Ratchet snickered, then nodded. "You did. Why do you want to come with me?"

"I, Orion going with you. You comed there to Otis and talkeded to him. I go there and hep Owl. I goed there to doing. You wanted me to come there?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

Ratchet looked at him, then Ironhide who shrugged. He grinned. "What do you suppose he's trying to miss in class?"

"I don't know. Spud, why do you want to come? What don't you want to do at school today?"

Orion stared at them a moment, then looked at Ironhide. "I miss you."

It was clear as a bell. Ratchet grabbed him up and stuffed him in his carry hold. "I'll take care of him, Ada," he said glancing at a smirking Ravel.

Ravel gathered up Co-D as the others picked up the rest of the little kids. "Softy. In the helm."

" **Oh, hurt me! Hurt me!"** Ratchet said as he kissed his ada.

The group began to drift out as the big kids watched. "Ada, we have football practice after school. Then we want to go to the movies. Do you and Atar mind?" Genesis asked. "There's a new movie there that everyone says is funny. 'Finding Dory'."

"What about dinner?" he asked though he had no idea about his own schedule at the moment.

"We can eat at a restaurant. Is that okay?" Quasar asked.

Ratchet grinned. "Of course it is. Do you remember how it works?"

They nodded. "We remember our manners and eat what we get," Fireball said.

Ratchet chuckled. "Sounds good to me. Remember it's a school night so no staying out late. Okay?"

They nodded, hugged everyone, then headed out to go to school next door. When everyone was gone, Ironhide and Ratchet looked at each other. "Wimp," Ironhide said.

"Do you mean any of various hypothetical, massive subatomic particles that interact with matter only through gravity and the weak force and that are thought to contribute to a galaxy's missing mass perchance?" Ratchet asked with a flutter of his optical ridges.

"Nope," Ironhide said as they looked around the apartment, then walked out together. It would be an amusing journey to The Fortress.

-0-At the conference room

"I truly believe this is our time," Starscream said as the Seekers sat in their usual place along the wall by the door. "After all, given that every one of us are devious slaggers, our team is as rigged as any other. I just feel lucky."

"From your lips to the audials of The One. I'm going straight to the top this time," Rainmaker said to the great amusement of everyone already there.

"Capital City sounds good," Scar said to Thundercracker just to get his goat, which was got. Thundercracker got slag squared from the Seekers around him. He grinned and affected a diffident expression. "Can't change my processor," he said.

"Divorce court is next, Thundercracker," Starscream said with a smirk. "Traitor."

"I can't help it if I was separated there. My genitors were stationed at the garrison," he said with a grin. "What a great city it was too. Vos on the other servo ..."

Hoots and a hard punch from Warlord took care of that impertinence.

Prowl who was sitting at the table waiting for everyone to arrive smirked. "Do I hear that Capital City is beautiful? Cultured? It can't hold a candle to Praxus. Praxus is the best city-" That was as far as he got before slag buried him alive. He stared at everyone with gimlet optics as Jazz sat down with Mirage, Elita, and Jetta. Mack was already there.

"Do I hear you goin' on about Praxus and other places? You don't know the finer things of life until you lived in Kaon," Jazz said and got summarily laughed at. "Slaggers. I do know that I probably robbed your houses in your high tone cities a few times, me and the twins. Served ya right, too."

Half the room agreed and began to tell their own tales of larceny and petty theft when Prime walked in with several others and sat. He grinned at the group. "What did I miss?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing." -everyone

Prime smirked, sat back, then nodded at Prowl. "Take it away, Maestro."

Prowl grinned, slid datapads out, then nodded to Ultra Magnus. "What's the status of things, Magnus?"

"We have over 1.2 million new citizens cleared through immigration and customs. They're settled with minimal fuss and we expect that to hold. Having educated them over the time they held out there about us, they are pretty knowledgeable not only of the colony but how to act and behave as well as how things work. They are also using resources and going through proper channels to get things done and figure out what comes next. We expect to clear 2.3 million by midnight tonight all things being equal and should be able to shut down the process by noon tomorrow. That will free us up to take on the slaggers at the end. All in all, a very good operation."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Magnus. We are grateful for all that has been done. All of us work together to make it happen and there are no words of gratitude for me to say to make it clear how much I appreciate everything and everyone."

"We know, Optimus," Magnus said. He looked at Springer. "I think it might help to hear about how the refugees and other long term citizens did in respect to the law."

Springer looked at Prime from his seat near the door with the others who were part of his detail. "We had a huge brawl at Club Cybertron. It was started by Partition."

"Oh slag," Ratchet said with a grin. "He's a diplomat too. Do I take this as his audition for my team or what?"

Snickers, laughter, and suggestions for what Partition might really do rumbled, then settled.

Prime nodded. "What happened?"

"Partition was with his brothers at the time," Springer began.

-0-The night before

"Watch where you go, slagger," Partition said to the mech he deliberately tripped.

Said mech turned to him, gripped him by the neck, then raised him off his peds. Standing calmly, holding Partition off the floor, he used Partition's face for a punching bag. Partition squirmed madly. Seeing their brother getting his clock cleaned by low castes, Inweld and Morius stood and began to swing on anything and everything around them.

Given the level of high-grade consumption by the revelers all around, they stood up and swung back. A small brawl nearly immediately encompassed the entire room. Bartenders and bouncers who worked as bartenders, as well as waiters immediately swung into action with their clubs that hung from belts around their waists during working hours. The head bartender gathered up breakables, dropped the protective barrier that prevented 122 kinds of high grade and 47 kinds of beer displayed behind him on the wall in front of a beautiful mirror from getting smashed, then watched the show.

Almost immediately, the Night Watch descended on the big bar where they began to subdue the brawlers with their big, big fists. Diners in the big dining rooms were gathered at the doors to watch, ducking the odd thrown bottle and/or mini-con. By the time the arrest wagon arrived, the place was almost under control. The ones who were not giving up were three brothers with no sense.

Springer who had ridden up with Hercy, Kup and Drift walked toward them over broken stuff including a pair of mini-cons who were old enough to know better. "Give it up before we hurt you," he said as Inweld charged him. Inweld who wasn't small and because he was high caste knew how to fight from school, grabbed Springer around the waist and away they went. Drift watched them go by, then turned to take a punch in the face from Morius. Grabbing Morius by the arm reflexively, the two went down together.

Lon who had arrived at that moment saw Springer and Drift take one for the team, then advanced on Partition with his fists up. Kup and Hercy who were standing in the mix watching the show didn't offer to help anyone so they soldiered on.

"Give it up or you'll have more changes than just drunkenness in the morning," Lon said as he circled the big enraged mech.

"Frag you, Autobot. Low caste scum," Partition said. **"MAKE ME!"**

Lon swung on him, hitting him in the jaw. "I was **high caste** , dumb ass." Then they squared off and began to trade hard punches without a whit of finesse or style. It was brutal.

Drift rolled on the floor with the crazed Morius and Springer was struggling with Inweld as that mech had a weight and angle advantage. He had landed on Springer and by sheer momentum pinned him in place.

"What do you think, Kup? Should we help them?" Hercy asked calmly.

"How will they learn?" Kup asked.

" **FRAG THAT! TAZE THE FRAGGERS**!" Springer bellowed.

Hercy glanced at Kup who nodded, then unsubbed his taser device. A quick jab of all three fights ended them. It also ended all six fighters. Drift, Springer, and Lon lay on the floor twitching along with Partition, Inweld, and Morius.

"There is always that part," Hercy said with a slightly apologetic tone in his voice.

Kup nodded. "Fortunes of war."

Listening to the report, the entire room howled with laughter. Springer glared at them, then sat back. "Fraggers."

"Do you wanna sit on my lap until it gets better?" Ratchet asked.

 **"DON'T TEMPT ME, ADA!"** Springer said with a grin. "By the way, he wants to be a diplomat. You're welcome."

-0-TBC 9-27-16 **edited 9-28-16**

ESL

Diffident: unconcerned

wimp: the scientific name for this: "Do you mean any of various hypothetical, massive subatomic particles that interact with matter only through gravity and the weak force and that are thought to contribute to a galaxy's missing mass perchance?"


	283. Chapter 283

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 283)

-0-Hardy-har-har

Springer glared at the slaggers at the table who were dissecting the Battle in the Bar. He glared at Kup and Hercy who grinned back, then sat back in his chair. "Fraggers. See if I ever help anyone again."

"We're laughing **WITH** you, son," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"No, Ratchet. We're laughing **at** him," Raptor said with a guffaw. "What happened then?"

"I'm not saying, fragger," Springer said with a sexy pout. (He couldn't help himself. He was wired that way.)

"I will," Drift said with a grin.

"Suck up." -Springer

Drift smirked, then looked at Raptor. "We sorta crawled up from the floor, then dragged the slaggers out by their nose assemblies."

"Into the paddy wagon, then," Ironhide asked with a grin, unaware that he was perpetuating a nineteenth century stereotype about drunken Irishmen that originated in New York City at the time of mass immigration because of the Potato Famine.

Like that.

"They were stowed. Let's just leave it at that," Springer said with a dark expression.

What Springer and Drift along with Hercy and Kup didn't know was the five mechs who were part of the biggest drug ring in the Empire, who were standing in line waiting to be processed into the colony were able to watch the ruckus along with everyone else. The police weren't aware that the five knew Partition, that Partition was a drug mule who smuggled incredible amounts of drugs, addictive games, and illegal scripts through customs and inspection points in diplomatic pouches and thereby, kept everyone neck deep in shanix. That he was their optics and audials into their own pursuit by the authorities also wasn't a bad thing.

For them.

They watched the three land in the car, then speed away to what they assumed was jail. Glancing at each other, they grinned. "This is looking very promising, boys. Our 'useful idiot' is here," their leader, Gravel said with cold expression on his handsome face.

Springer sat back, then folded his arms over his chassis. Prowl grinned as he took in the spectacle of the former Mrs. Optimus Prime being laughed at by the new Mrs. Optimus Prime, though he wouldn't have worded it that way. **RATCHET** would but not Prowl. No, not Prowler. "Are you finished?" Prowl asked with a grin.

 **"NO!** But frag you if you get anymore from me," Springer said.

"I'll handle the rest, infant," Hercy said.

"Frag that," Springer said leaning forward to peer down the row at his worst nightmare. "I'm the boss."

"That's true, infant, but Maxi would be put out," Hercy replied.

They stared at each other, then Springer sat back. "We had a number of drunk arrests, a few gang interactions and some mental issues. It was surprising how few things came up. We expect more over time as the newbies decompress and their issues come out. **THERE! ARE YOU SATISFIED!?"**

Hercy chuckled. "If you say so, infant."

More slag accompanied that exchange, then Venture was given a turn. He stood up and for once kept their undivided attention. "We have some new business ventures from Earth for our colony," he said as the room became silent. "I thought that would get your attention. No video games or conversations until we get through this, slaggers."

Miler smirked as he sat holding a sleeping Prima. "You tell them, Ven."

Even Prowl snickered.

"We've okayed a few business plans with one coming here shortly. This would be Mars Out-World Adventures which is a business that will be operated by Rick Harris, son of our nemesis, Owen Harris." Venture looked at his datapad, then the group. "He will be operating here and taking adventuring humans into the wilderness of our world with Autobot support.

"We've gone over the particulars and made it clear that no human group will go into the wilderness without escort from us. We're going to be utilizing Home Guardsmen and femmes to do this so they can learn how to manage interactions with alien life forms. He will operate out of an office at the Resort for now which is going to be wired in every possible manner. Until he proves himself given his family connections, we cannot assume he has our best interests in mind. He could very well be a spy for his father."

:Where in the Resort?: Niall Graham asked. :Given that some of us have family there, I want to know what the protocols are. I'm assuming that Gavin is in on the news?:

"He's integral to the program. We're having him run surveillance in the resort as Harris moves around. We want to know about any friendships he might develop or whatever," Elita said. "We're going to have him do the on-site maintenance and programming for the equipment as well. He has also agreed to go on the first few climbs or adventures so that he can get a 'bead' on the slagger. That's what you said, right?" Elita asked as she grinned at the human sitting in a recliner in the middle of the table with the other humans. He was now a regular at all committee meetings given his role as security for the Resort.

:It is: he replied. He grinned. :I think I have to go out with you a few, Lennox. It's been a while since I free climbed a sheer cliff:

:The more, the merrier: Will replied. Everyone liked Gavin Pritchard, the good friend of Niall Graham and decorated former soldier from the UK. He had resigned his commission in the Queen's army to accept this job when Niall recruited him and he was in all the way just like the others.

"I'm assuming you have office space and the like for him," Venture asked Ron Witwicky who was here for the Resort.

He nodded. :We do. Don't worry about it, Venture. We have it under control:

Venture nodded. "Thank you, Ron. What we will do is review his paperwork, send it to the Office of the Primes, then have the project fall under your purview, Lord Optimus. There will have to be a review of his locations, a run through of security and the process of applying to come here for this and other considerations including the issuance of a long term work visa. I know they must follow the ethical precepts of the business community here in accordance with safety, good business practices and the rules in place against the System of Exception. It would appear that the caste system is a practice that is common on Earth."

Prime nodded. "I will be happy to receive their finished application. If you can send it to Mara, then she will put it through the final review and we can meet to go over it in final format together."

Venture nodded. Then he grinned. "Now let's talk about the stock market and our windfalls, shall we? I would love to tell you in excruciating detail the complex and magnificent investment strategy we have formulated with the New York office."

 **GROANS!**

-0-New York City, Earth

"So what's the status of your application then?"

Rick Harris sat on set at a morning news program at a New York television station answering questions about his business venture on Mars being preliminarily approved. Word had leaked out about his success so he jumped on the tidal wave of interest regarding it. "We received notification from Autobot Nation, Incorporated that the plan we submitted was going into final review with the appropriate officials in the Office of the Primes. I was informed that it was pretty much a formality now. Once it passed through that many hands … or servos as they say, it's usually go."

"What was the process like?" the interviewer asked.

"Well, I decided that my business … I run an adventuring business from Paris, France … I decided that I wanted to try bigger challenges and there are none bigger than Mars. I formulated my basic plan, then asked to go to Mars to meet with everyone involved after speaking with some humans who worked for them. As luck would have it, I met some people who knew Warren Roberts and it was serendipity. I was able to present my plan and was granted my request. I'll be going back to Mars to meet further with the relevant individuals. It was a great and very lucky process."

"Who have you met already?" the reporter asked.

"I've met a number of soldiers when I was there just recently. I also had a chance to talk to Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Prowl, and Optimus Prime himself. We met up in the N.E.S.T. Habitat and talked about the project together. It was fascinating and we covered all the areas involved together," Rick replied.

"What did they decide you had to do about this project? Or do you get to make it your own? I'd think there would be limitations and other caveats to freely doing what you want given it **is** Mars and has a very harsh atmosphere," the interviewer said.

Rick Harris nodded. "There are a number of rules they expect us to comply with and we have our own set of circumstances that have to be given their due as part of what we want to do. They want us to have a Cybertronian come with us at all times when we go out into the wilderness. Our routes and sites will be heavily vetted by them. They also believe that it should be open to anyone who wants to come and that the price not be a divider for that reason.

"We feel no problem with the price points but we're very adamant that whoever comes with us to adventure on Mars should be fit and able to do the things we plan on making available. I don't have a problem with a Cybertronian guide and pilot but I also feel that if you aren't up to the exertions you shouldn't be there trying to climb rock faces and the like. You wouldn't do it here. You just can't decide to climb Mount Everest here and we don't believe just anyone can come there to do what we plan.

"We also haven't ironed out a permanent business address. The Resort has one and so does Galaxy Productions. We would like to reach that point as well and feel hopeful."

"How do you think the group there feels about you and your project? They okayed it but do you feel they will be welcoming and supportive of your ideas?"

"I think so," Rick said honestly. "They're very impressive individuals. Its hard to believe that you're talking to someone as old and experienced as they are. The local humans living there adore them. They have a very tight relationship and I was given the word by nearly everyone I met, human and bot, that the relationship is paramount. They're a very tight unit, the humans and bots, so they care about the relationship and keeping it strong. That's also a part of my thinking as well."

"When will you go back then and when will you have your first adventure? I would think it might be nice to see what you do and show the world here," the interviewer said.

"I want to film our experiences. I want to show the world what its like in a zero tolerance environment, to move around and function. I will be going in a couple of days. The group I'm meeting up with are those involved in economic development and also building and supplying businesses. They have a cashless society so when you want or need something, you fill out a request to Requisitions and Supply at the City Public Works Department. They take care of it. It's an amazing place, very different and at the same time, very familiar."

"We wish you luck on your new venture, Rick. Come back and tell us about it," the interviewer said.

"I would like that," he said with a grin.

-0-There

Caro sat to the usual applause though most were noting he was more aware of the idea of goofing around behind attentive facades. He probably was guilty of it too during some parts of the meeting …

nah.

"Ratchet, your turn," Prowl said as he handed the donut plate to Devcon sitting beside him.

"Well, we have a very healthy group. Having the time out there to fix things is stellar. We were always hip deep in cases otherwise. I would like this practice to continue when we can. It's easier on the patients as well. For a family to come here and go to their new home rather than the hospital is a good improvement all around.

"We don't have a lot of deaths or those who might die. Fixing them there and letting them recuperate on ship helped. We have the usual diseases of protoform wasting and the like. We also have something else. We have addicts among some of the group."

Prowl sat straighter. "Addicts?" he asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "Some slaggers had illegal drugs and had them long enough to become a mess. Someone in this group makes and distributes some very powerful stimulants."

"Oh frag," Prowl said as he sat back. Springer had the same look on his face.

-0-TBC 9-29-16 **edited 9-29-16**

NOTE:

Pandora, no matter how I look and hunt, I get nothing back on Facebook for you. I think I hate Facebook and I KNOW Facebook hates me back. Send me a pm with instructions or something, sweetie. I know the hang up has to be me. :D:D:D:D:D

Hardy-har-har: a 1930's-1940's sort of Vaudeville form of sarcastic laughing, usually against someone who embarrassed you.

Paddy wagon: a horse drawn enclosed wagon that was used to take criminals and the like to jail. It was called a paddy wagon in New York because the common Irish nickname for Patrick is Paddy.


	284. Chapter 284

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 284)

-0-Meeting

The room was quiet as they considered that, the idea of some of their worst nightmares making it to Mars. Prowl frowned. "What do you know, Ratchet?"

"We've noted that the stimulants are both script and drug form, with a number of hallucinogenic video games included. The various compounds in the liquid form drugs are synthetic and can be produced with little fuss. If you have the right compounds, you can make them. A good chemist would probably not have much problem doing that. The scripts are highly complex code, the kind that can be delivered either by direct link up or by wi-fi. Depending on how strong one's personal firewalls or virus defenses are, it would be possible to shoot them to someone without their consent or them even knowing for that matter." He sat back. "We had some very sick mechs brought in with two in the Processor Hospital. These are incredibly and I stress, incredibly addictive compounds."

"That cinches it. I know this gang," Prowl said with a dark expression. "I chased them long enough. I don't know who they are but I know their modus. They target those they want to addict, then do so. It creates their client base. They also have them then distribute their slag. It's in my files in Praxus."

"Which are buried under millions of tons of burned steel, right?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl nodded. "Frag."

"We need to get together, Prowl. I never had to deal with a crime syndicate. Our targets were strictly military, Decepticons down the line. Tell me what you know and we'll get with Hauser. He had experience with criminal syndicates and how they operate. If they're here, we'll nail them," Springer said with an expression of anger on his face.

"They target individuals. That was their thing. I doubt that most of those you treated even knew how this happened, right?" Prowl said turning toward Ratchet.

"That's the weird part. They didn't know what hit them. They just knew they would kill their ada for more and didn't know why," Ratchet said.

"That's how they set up a new 'market'," Prowl said with anger in his voice. "They would target a group and 'infect' them, usually young, sometimes those with wealth and position. There was always a ceiling beyond which I could never rise while pursuing them, meaning that the top layer was either in on it or addicted themselves."

"Then we get them," Kup said. "Slaggers might target our kids."

It was silent a moment as the solemn group considered that. Starscream shifted uneasily. "We will give you what's left of them if they invade Aerie Hill."

Rainmaker and the others nodded. "I agree."

"What do you want to do about this, son?" Miler asked with a worried expression.

"I want to have the map of the migration to check out the vessels that came here with those impaired. If this is a set up to create a customer base, they have to be either in the middle of the group or nearby. Springer, you stay after so we can look at the data," Prowl said as Springer and the others with him nodded.

"I think it might be a good idea to reconn. I do have some experience with the slimy underbelly of Cybertron. I am after all bonded with Smokescreen," the big mech said with a grin.

Smokescreen who was sitting beside him grinned himself. "Best thing … **I** ever did."

"Nice recovery," Ratchet said with a snicker.

"Then we have a framework of a plan for this," Prowl said. "You come too, Ratchet. Bring the names of those affected. I want them interviewed. If they came this way over the trip itself, that's something. If they didn't and don't know what happened, well, it makes it something else."

They nodded and the show went onward.

-0-For the good of the order …

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Ratchet asked Prowl with a dazzling smile.

Prowl stared at him silently almost too long, then leaned forward on his elbows, lacing his digits together. "I, Prowl, do not 'do' Halloween."

"You should. It might help you assimilate a foreign concept," Ratchet said leaning closer himself.

"And what would that be, Loser?" -Prowl

"Fun." -Loser

Prime grinned. " **I** think it might be fun."

"What?" Prowl asked as he glanced at Prime with narrowing optical ridges.

"Dressing up as someone," Prime replied just to get Prowl's goat. He was no newcomer to dressing up. He was Santa Prime after all.

"Are you **mad?! Sir!?"** -Prowl

"Actually, I was thinking about going as a bulldozer. What do you think, Ironhide? Would that be a good look for me?" Prime asked his partner in crime with a slight wink.

Ironhide grinned. "I was thinking a belly dumper would be more your style."

Hilacious laughter greeted that after a moment to secure images of a truck pulled trailer that dumped its loads directly to the ground through its 'belly'.

Prime grinned at him, then looked at Miler and Venture. "What are you going to be? You have a baby now. He's going to want to trick-or-treat too."

"I hadn't thought about it," Venture said as he peeked at Prowl from the corner of his optic. "Maybe we can get adult-sized Ninja Turtle costumes."

Prowl stared at his father with an unfathomable sense of **WTF!?** "You're joking," he said, then looked at Prime. "He's kidding. Right? Kidding?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Venture," Miler said with a grin. "We can show Prima that being fun and casual about your life is a good thing. Think of the pictures for the family album." Venture nodded.

"Think about the pictures on social media," Prowl replied. "Think about 'Good Morning, Autobot City!' and their picture round up. **THINK ABOUT ME!"**

"We are, Prowl. We want Prima to have less stress and more fun than you had," Miler said as Venture goaded him off-line. "We want him to have all the advantages."

Prowl stared at them for a moment. "Pictures like that are an advantage? **HOW!?"** He glanced at Prime, then frowned. "You. Look what you started."

"I know. Isn't it great?" Prime said with a big smile.

"You can't sit that close to Ratchet anymore," Prowl said as he glowered at his genitors and Prime. "He's rubbing off."

Laughter greeted that as the group weighed in on costumes. Consensus? Everyone could remain who they were but Prowl had to be a ninja turtle with his genitors. He would have first choice on which one, however.

Moments later …

Prowl sat with his arms folded over his chassis as everyone finally filed out including his grinning genitors...

" **GOT YA, PROWL! ISN'T YOUR FATHER FUNNY!?"** -Miler

" **NO!"** -Prowl ...

In the here and now with the smaller workgroup ...

"Is it possible that we can attend to the matter at hand or do I have to cuff you upside your helm with my ped?" -Prowl, taking the temperature of the room

Ratchet smirked. "Dare I ask what I did?"

"No," Prime said with a chuckle. "Attend, minions."

Everyone there stared at Prime. He grinned, they laughed and the ones they were waiting for entered the room to sit. "What's up, doc?" Wheeljack asked Prime.

He grinned. Then he got serious. "We have a big problem, Wheeljack. We have a drug problem from the migration. It would appear we have a criminal gang from Cybertron among us."

"Oh great," Wheeljack said as he sat back. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want to know the delivery system. Apparently, they can deliver the goods by wi-fi and once they hook the victim in, they have them," Prowl said. "I chased this gang on Cybertron but always ran into a wall."

"Then it had either high caste co-conspirators or victims," Wheeljack said.

"Likely. I never got the access I asked for to pursue this to the degree I needed," Prowl said. "I need an evaluation of the substances which include code and how it's delivered. The victims apparently don't know until its too late."

"They would have to be reasonably close then," Perceptor said. "We can wi-fi long distances but I would think this must be close in contact."

"I agree," Prowl said with a nod. "They can target anyone with this tech."

A door opened as Lee-Lee walked in with several datapads. She quipped with those there, then headed back to the office. Ratchet looked at the data, then sat back. "It would appear they use a form of trap tech."

It was silent a moment, then Prowl sat forward. "Ratchet, we never checked the Decepticons for courier traps."

Everyone stood up and with Prime in the lead walked out of The Fortress headed for the prison.

-0-In the Command Center of the Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Warden Gee-Gee listened with growing disquiet as Ratchet explained why they were there. She glanced at her medical team who were as shocked and nervous as she was. "I want a scan. Get the deep scanners out and go over the entire ..." She paused. "Would that trigger them?"

Ratchet glanced at Wheeljack and Perceptor having an off-line conversation for a moment, then looked at Gee-Gee. "I don't think so. They can be triggered by over 300 different prompts but scanners set at a specific placement shouldn't do it."

"Shouldn't," Gee-Gee said with a worried tone. "Come on. Let's go to the Stunticons. If they have one, we can see what sets them off if it happens. I don't have a lot of hope for them. Excuse me if I sound hardcore but if I lose a prisoner, I don't want it to be one I have hope for."

They followed her out into the warm sunlight of +33 degrees Fahrenheit, blue skies and the tedium of prison. Walking along the wide path that separated barracks and cell blocks, they ignored the cold hard stares and the occasional rude remark of prisoners of all kinds until they reached the holding pen of the Stunticons. Dead End and Motormaster were outside, so they walked to the bars where everyone had stopped. "Well, well, well. What brings you here, Prime? I see you brought your little friends."

"We're here, slagger, to see if you have a courier trap in your chassis," Ratchet said as he scrutinized the pair.

They stared at him, stilled by the remark. "What do you mean?" Motormaster asked. "We don't have one of those."

"You wouldn't know," Ratchet said. "They can wi-fi them in and you wouldn't know."

It was so silent a moment that the sound of the soft breeze moving sand around could be heard. Then Dead End began to tear at his chest. He screamed and twisted as he tore at his chassis. Prime turned to Gee-Gee and nodded. The bars dropped and he went inside. Gripping Dead End, he punched his face and the big mech dropped.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!"** Motormaster said, then launched himself at Prime. Everywhere around the prison that had a view, everyone watching moved closer and began to scream at the top of their lungs.

Guards ran from around the corner where the intervention team was on duty waiting for an emergency call or cell block extraction command. In each major urban area, a quick response team was stationed to help in case of emergency, an innovation from the time of Metroplex being bombed. Every gun in the area was trained on the group as they stood halfway inside the cell block watching Motormaster and Prime slag it out.

Both mechs were big though Optimus as a Primal format had a slight edge overall. They were both strong as hell and both knew how to fight. They faced each other trading blows as Prowl unsubbed his gun and cocked it. The rest of them watched tensely as Gee-Gee had Dead End dragged out of the cell block by the extraction team. He disappeared down the road to the turnoff toward the Medical Center nearby.

" **GIVE IT UP!"** Prime said as he slammed his fist into Motormaster's face. The big mech staggered, then came forward again. Prime struck him again and again before Motormaster tackled him around the waist. They staggered backward, then fell, an event that sent tremors through the ground. They rolled, then pulled apart.

Rushing forward, they slammed fists together. As they did, Hercy unsubbed his electrical prod, then waited for his moment. Stepping forward, he stabbed Motormaster just as he let go of Prime. Jolting madly, he fell to the ground and twitched. Guards stepped forward, slapped him in irons, then began to haul him off. Around the area, in all the barracks but one, inmates were howling. The one containing the political prisoners was silent. So was the one with the 45 prisoners who were off duty today from the energon quarry because they were calibrating the drilling machinery. Those two barracks were intensely quiet as the group led by Prime began to walk away heading toward the Medical Center too.

-0-TBC 9-29-16 **edited 9-30-16**


	285. Chapter 285

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 285)

-0-At the Autobot Military and Civilian Prison of Mars

They walked toward the road that would take them back to the main highway through the prison, one that led to the big medical center nearby. As they turned to leave, a voice called out to Prime. He paused, then turned to look down the way to the barracks where the political prisoners were held. Sentinel Prime, Proteus, Decimus and the others were standing by the bars watching the show. All around then in their own cell blocks, hundreds of prisoners were watching, catcalling and mocking Prime's group.

"Prime. I want to talk to you," Sentinel called out.

Prime considered that then looked at the others. "Go on ahead."

"I'm going with you. That slagger won't get any conversation with you where there isn't a witness, Prime," Ironhide said.

Optimus nodded, then the two walked back down the roadway to the specific cell block that held all of the most high-value prisoners in the facility. Kup and Hercy paused, then nodded to Springer. "Go ahead, infant. We'll wait for them."

Springer stared after Prime and Ironhide who were walking toward the bars of Sentinel's cell, then nodded. "We'll meet you there." They moved onward following the team who was carting Motomaster's carcass ahead.

Hercy and Kup stood silently on the road watching the pair talking to Sentinel and ignored the chaos surrounding them. Ahead of them, Prime and Ironhide reached the bars, then halted, their forms relaxed and casual, the art form of deception learned from eons of dangerous encounters.

"What do you want, Sentinel?" Optimus asked.

"I want to know what happened? What made Dead End tear at his chassis and Motormaster go off on you? I don't believe it's just their inherent stupidity and mindless rage. What's happening?" he asked as the others watched silently.

Prime considered the question. "What do you know about courier traps?"

They all knew from their slight reactions which they buried quickly. Sentinel shrugged. "Special ops Decepticon tech I was told. Most of those who had it didn't know it and those who did were pre-disposed to obedience. Why?"

"We have never checked anyone for courier traps. There could be thousands of individuals with them and they would not know it. I want to know more, Sentinel. It sounds like something you would use against your enemies, civilian and military alike," Prime said coldly.

"That's Decepticon tech, Prime. Don't blame me for their cold sparked indifference," Sentinel said.

"Like that doesn't describe you too?" Ironhide said darkly. "How long did you know this was out there, Sentinel? How long have you been aware and did you use it too?"

Sentinel stared at Ironhide. "You think I would use this sort of … slag do you?"

Ironhide stepped closer. "Yes. In fact, Sentinel, I order you to answer the question truthfully. You slaggers believe in the caste system, right? Well, I outrank all of you. Answer the fragging question before I come in there and slap the shit out of you. Dare to disobey me."

They stared at him as the ghost of memories when Praxian Elite warriors could demand, though they never did unless challenged, any damned thing they wanted. They could even order a Prime if they chose. It was part of their arsenal granted by ancient gratitude and the System of Exception but given that they nearly almost never used that distinction, it became part of their storied honor and the sense of integrity they inspired in others.

"I did not have **anything** to do with that. Shockwave and Jhiaxus most likely could fill you in. That tech was too dangerous for anyone. We never used it," Sentinel said.

"You stopped just short of Armageddon then," Ironhide said coldly. "You drew a line? You managed to find some scruples, did you? I suppose you're going to say this offended some sort of ethical sense you had."

"We're not interested in your concerns, Ironhide," Decimus said.

" **YOU BETTER!** I could make you dance, Decimus. I could make you crawl just by telling you to do it. You slaggers. You better tell the truth and answer questions or I'm coming in there and make you sorry you were separated," Ironhide said.

Decimus took a step back but the others didn't move. The tension was intense, however, just like Ironhide and Prime wanted. Decimus looked at Prime. "We never used such things. They're like nukes. You can't control them and what's left after they go off isn't worth keeping. There was no upside to that tech, Prime. Take that however you want. That was Megatron's folly, not ours."

Prime glanced from Decimus to Sentinel. "You … drew a line."

"No matter what you believe or think about me, Prime, there were things I never touched," Sentinel said. "That tech was one of them."

Prime stared at him, then the others. Proteus had a solemn expression on his face, then he nodded slightly. Prime turned with Ironhide and walked back down the long pathway to the junction that led to the Medical Center. They were joined by Kup and Hercy when they did.

Proteus glanced at Sentinel. "Did you ever use that tech?"

Sentinel who watched Prime until he was out of sight turned to the tall mech beside him. "You have to ask?" he replied.

Proteus looked at Sentinel with a measuring glance. "Yes, actually, Sentinel. I do believe I do."

Sentinel turned from the group and walked back to the barracks, entering without a word to anyone. They watched him, then Decimus turned to Proteus. "Did he use it? That's too dangerous even for me."

Proteus shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Nearby, 45 former high caste individuals working off their sentence stood by the bars watching the show. The tedium often was broken by the animalistic nihilism of the inmates which had almost become welcome. Rockwell and Periodic stood together with the others, then turned back to their barracks. They would be working in the quarry the next morning. It would do well to rest. The others followed slowly.

-0-At the Center

Prime and his party entered the lobby, then walked down a corridor to the emergency medical section of the big three story building. He entered the suite, then paused beside Ratchet who was scanning Dead End. That mech along with Motormaster was on a med berth but apparently off-line to allow the staff to work on him.

Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were reading the monitor which ran faster than most could detect as data streamed past in a continuous feed. Then Ratchet halted it. "There. That's odd. What do you think? Have any of you seen the code for it?"

"No, but someone described it to me. We need a code reader here," Perceptor said.

Ratchet paused, then nodded to Perceptor. "I called Turquoise. He might not be able to tell us what this is but he'll be able to detect if its 'Con code. That would make it likely that it's what we think it is." Ratchet turned to Prime. "I've accessed what we have and have a doctor coming from Aerie Hill to tell us what they know. The 'Con doctors knew about it and have information but none of them were part of the program. This was the hellish work of Shockwave and Jhiaxus. There were a number of doctors that worked with them but their names are not commonly known. They worked with code names because this was so dangerous."

Prime nodded, then they all turned as Turquoise followed by Copperton walked into the room. "You called me, Doctor?" he asked in his gentle manner.

"I did, Turquoise. We have weird code here. By the way, have you ever heard of D.D.T.C., 'distance delivered-control tech' before?" Ratchet asked.

Turquoise considered that then nodded. "I have. I used to go to conferences for code and tech training education related to my specialty. They always had someone there who was digging to verify a rumor regarding a tech that was so dangerous that no one could really believe it existed. Someone was always researching for it and little was really found, other than that it was distance delivered. It had terrible consequences if activated."

"Did you ever see anything that might be that code?" Ratchet asked.

"No, but those who presented papers about this … the sort of needle in the haystack mystery showed what they had found out. I think I know enough to recognize it if I saw it. It's Decepticon code and I know that when I see it. This was a very big thing, Doctor, among all of us who do coding and code reading. We have ethical standards and someone abusing code like that was unspeakable. We searched long and hard for it," Turquoise said with conviction.

Prime nodded. "We need you to look at something, Turquoise, that will have huge ramifications for all of us. We might have something here that could be that code."

Turquoise looked shocked, then nodded. "Is that the code?" he asked nodding to the monitor.

"Yes," Ratchet said, then moved so the little mech could see it. Turquoise pulled the computer next to the berth close, then began to type through it. It seemed like time stood still, then he looked up with a startled expression. " **This is it! This is the code!** Oh, Ratchet … this is so dangerous. What are we going to do?"

"Wheeljack, Perceptor and I are going to remove it," Ratchet said.

Turquoise typed a bit more, then looked up again. "You have to be very careful. It's located in the processor. If you don't do this carefully, it will trigger."

"Any suggestions?" Wheeljack asked the smaller mech.

Turquoise thought a moment, then typed a bit. "I would send in a null script. Aim it for the code with this attached," he said as he typed a string of numbers and letters onto the screen. "Feed a null script to this, the code I wrote going first. Then download it into the central nexus of the processor. It will begin to trek through the entire system of this mech, but won't react until the code reaches this section," he said pointing to the place on the screen where the new strange code was located. "When it gets there, this new code that I wrote will allow the null script to wipe the other one from his processor. It will defrag it instantly, like a glass breaking when struck by something."

Ratchet looked at the code, then Perceptor and Wheeljack. "Well, there's only one way to find out," he said, then typed in the command to run. The screen began to buzz again. Code flew past faster than one could detect.

It was incredibly tense in the room as everyone waited. When the enhanced null script hit the mark where the courier trap was located, there was an instantaneous defrag of the programming. The null script continued onward inside Dead End's body. When it reached the end of its run, it terminated itself.

"Well done, Turquoise. Your script notations worked. We have a way of taking this out of everyone infected," Ratchet said.

"Who did this, Ratchet?" Turquoise asked.

Ratchet's expression grew cold. "Megatron, Jhiaxus and Shockwave by all means. I don't know what Sentinel and the others knew, but those three for sure."

"Shocking," Turquoise said shaking his helm. "This is very bad. This tech triggers easily and it could be widespread. I'm not surprised it took this long to find. It's very subtly situated."

Ratchet nodded. "Who knows how many Decepticons have it." He paused, stilled as tension suffused him. "Sunspot."

Springer stiffened, then glanced at Drift. "What about you?" he asked with a slight tremor of fear in his voice.

-0-A half joor later

He came into the Medical Center on the arm of his great-great-grandfather. Hard Drive set Sunspot down onto a medical berth, then grinned at him. "You're a great little mech, recruit, to help us out with this little test."

Sunspot smiled brilliantly. **"I WOULD ALWAYS HELP YOU, APPA!"**

Hard Drive caressed Sunspot's little face as Ratchet walked in. "I have a volunteer."

Ratchet grinned a tight grin, then nodded. "Sunny bunny, let me check something. I need some data from a tough little Seeker and the first one I thought of was you."

Spot who was sitting on the floor watching the show looked from one to the other. Sunspot smiled as Ratchet slipped a cable into Sunny's neck med jack. The data began to fly and he watched it tensely. Ironhide and the others were standing grimly behind him as they all waited. The screen stopped and the strange code was there.

Ratchet felt sparkles roll up and down his neural net as he keyed the null script to enter Sunspot's body. The little mech sagged a moment, then sat up straighter as Hard Drive gripped him. "That made me dizzy."

"You had a bug, son. We had to get it," Ratchet said as he pulled the cord from Sunspot's neck. "You did such a good thing just now. I couldn't have done it without you." Ratchet hugged him tightly, then handed him to Ironhide who did the same. "Maybe Appa can take you back to school."

"Easy duty," Hard Drive said with relief. Ratchet nodded to him that all was well, then Hard Drive carried Sunspot back out.

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide looked at Prime. "Megatron is mine," he said softly.

In another room ...

"What the frag do you know about this tech?" Springer asked Wheeljack and Perceptor as he waited for Drift's dizziness to fade. He had the script too.

"I only know what everyone else does. It's called a courier trap. Most of the special ops teams of the Decepticons carried it to be their 'poison pill' ... the device that would prevent them from disclosing anything if they were caught. I think they had no idea what it really did or they wouldn't have had it installed. Then it began to be used for different groups in the 'Cons, including couriers so they wouldn't give up anything. That's why they're called that, courier traps. Good nickname."

"What does it do exactly? I know everyone fears them but what exactly does it do?" Drift asked as he stepped down from the med berth.

"From what I heard, if it's activated, it wipes your processor instantly. It doesn't just erase your memories, it destroys your processor which destroys your memories and wipes the slate clean. I mean, clone protoform empty. You are a body without a brain, walking around bumping into things and who you were, your personality, your life force as it will is gone forever," Wheeljack replied.

For a moment, Drift was dizzy again.

-0-TBC 9-30-16 **edited 10-07-16**

ESL:

nihilism: [nahy-uh-liz-uh m] Nihilism is the belief that all values are baseless and that nothing can be known or communicated. It is often associated with extreme pessimism and a radical skepticism that condemns existence. A true nihilist would believe in nothing, have no loyalties, and no purpose other than, perhaps, an impulse to destroy.


	286. Chapter 286

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 286)

-0-At the medical center in Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars later on that morning

Buses began to arrive and from them walked the children of former Decepticons and a small Seeker who was happy with his dog to see his ada during the middle of their school day. Behind him with a grim expression walked Terradive and an equally disturbed appearing Roto. Mixed in the long lines of children were other teachers from Youngling Day, among them former Decepticons or bonds of them.

Springer and Drift had taken the message along with Blackjack to the schools, the three drawing Youngling Day while others met with teachers in other schools around the colony including private and semi-private institutions. They arranged for buses to take the children and staff to Centurion Medical Center nearby where they were now arriving. Making lines, blissfully unaware of anything but leaving school in the middle of the morning, hundreds of children waited to do what was expected. Then there would be ice cream in their classrooms when everyone arrived back there again.

It was decided a number of steps had to be taken in this, a worse case scenario situation.

"I think we need to do this carefully so we don't cause panic," Ratchet said to everyone in the group ready to move mountains. "No one has triggered the programming yet. I wouldn't put it past Megatron to use a trigger mechanism that he controls. Nonetheless, we have to prevent panic so we start with all the highest risk individuals, the children first. I put the main hospitals in each city unit on alert that children from schools would be brought in on my schedule. We start with Youngling Day. Intermediate is next at the main hospital, then Sparkling and the other academies, home schools and the religious schools.

"If we can assure individuals that the children are safe and clear, then we can get the others to come in on that pretext. Also, if there's a leak, the children will be safe and there will be less emotional chaos and trouble. We'll have reactions like Dead End, I believe, but we can take the fear down by assuring everyone that the children are safe. Let's start with Youngling Day," he said, then everyone hurried out to make it so.

-0-Standing on the street in front of the Medical Center in Centurion

"Why are we here, Mr. Terradive?" Silverbow asked as she looked up at her teacher. She was also considered high risk because she was a refugee in Decepticon controlled territory. No one in these areas could be left too long.

"We have to get a check up. All of us. We don't want to get sick. We did have a lot of refugees come and they still are. This way we can be safe and sound," Terradive semi-lied.

Lee-Lee walked out with a datapad in servo. "Can I get your attention?" she called out. Everyone paused, became silent and turned to her. She smiled. "Welcome. We will go in by lines and get a little check up. A plug in your left neck medical port will do the job. All we ask is you to make us proud by being as good as you can. We have a treat for you when you finish."

Cheers went up as Lee-Lee turned to the front of the line. Walking to stand next to the teacher, she smiled. "We will go in one line at a time. I will call you. Here we go," she said as she led the first line inside.

They entered the lobby where there were five different stations with five different code readers and techs along with doctors waiting. The first five children walked forward and they went through the process. The script was downloaded anyway to everyone in the off chance that the menace might be missed. The kids received it, wavered, then took their cookies with delight. The lines came in, the lines went out, all of them heading for their buses which were parked along the street. Day Watch was rerouting the traffic past the hospital so that they could keep this safe and simple. By the time all of the youngling infants were passed out to the street to board the buses, they would find five children had scripts. They would include the little Seeker trine, Farrell's younger brother, Stormy, and of course, Sunspot.

Ironhide and Blackjack arrived just as the last few kids were loading up. He walked along the buses until he saw Sunspot happily chatting as he ate his cookie. He was sitting on the bus with the Seeker trine, Stormy, and his brothers, Bos, Reflector, and Co-d. Blackjack rapped the window, startling everyone into delight. Lowering the window, Sunspot leaned out. **"APPA! ATAR!"**

"How are you doing, infant?" Blackjack said as he patted Sunspot's servo. "Is everyone alright?"

"We have cookies," Sunny said as the others crowded this and two other windows to lean out. "We had to do something. I saw Ada. He hugged me."

"I'd hug you too but you have to go back to school," Blackjack said with a grin. "Study hard and learn three new things today. Where's your teacher?"

"He's right there," Bos said pointing to Terradive and Roto who were just coming out themselves.

"Be good little mechs, infants," Blackjack said as he petted all of the children looking out the windows. So did Ironhide as both big mechs walked toward the two teachers who paused with them. "You look like slag."

"I had one of the programs. I don't remember getting it. Maybe they gave it to the ship boarding crews. I don't know. I just knew enough not to volunteer for special ops or courier jobs," Terradive said. "I think I need a stiff drink."

"Don't teachers keep high grade in their desks? I would," Blackjack said with a grin.

"Actually, I keep it in my teacher's closet along with three guns and a sword," Terradive said grinning at last.

Roto smirked. "See? Normal."

They chuckled. Blackjack glanced at the buses, then the two relieved teachers. "We'll have to scan everyone, especially anyone who was in 'Con held territory but the most endangered first. Who were they if any in this group?"

"The Seeker trine. Stormy, Farrell's brother, and Sunny, I'm told, from when you claimed him earlier," Roto said grimly. "No one else."

Ironhide felt his energon run cold as he turned to walk back to the bus. He waved at Sunspot to come to him and the little mech did, climbing down the steps of the bus to be scooped up by his father. Ironhide held him, then handed him to Blackjack as the other three little boys came to get theirs. Pretty soon, everyone on the bus was waiting for their hugs by both big mechs, some with delight and others shyly. The Seeker trine, Stormy, and Sunspot got extras as they loaded everyone back up.

Sunspot paused on the steps, then turned to his father and grandfather with a huge smile. **"WE GET** **ICE CREAM WHEN WE GET BACK! ISN'T THAT FUN?!"**

Both mechs, grim and relieved, smiled. "I think so. What about you, Appa?"

"Sounds delicious," Blackjack said with a grin. "Go eat and tell us later how good it was."

" **I WILL! BYE!"** He hurried back in as Terradive and Roto followed. After a moment the buses pulled out and were sent off with waves by Blackjack and Ironhide.

"We better get to Sparkling Day. I don't know if anyone will have this thing but you never know. A lot of the babies are 'Con and others who were in 'Con held territory," Blackjack said as he pivoted and led the way to the underground. They would be in Terra in minutes.

-0-On the street outside the school in Terra

The buses drove up and began to unload. The home schools and private/semi-private schools were coming with their infants. Some were carried in arms they were so young and others lined up to hold the straps on their long rope lines, the ones that steered them wherever they were to go. The chatter was bright as adults gathered them. A large number of genitors had come as well given the notice that every affected individual was receiving through a blast send over their internal transponder system.

A tense meeting earlier with Herling and Nova had led to a plan that Prowl was working to iron out so that everyone in the colony would at one point be free of possible contamination. What they didn't want to do was cause massive panic. They would ensure that the children of the colony were safe and those on Cybertron as well first, then everyone else next. A virus cover story was created and a message sent to genitors and other affected adults all over the colony and Cybertron asking them to bring their children in for a virus screen. It would be couched as a typical thing, like a flu virus on Earth. That is, it would be uncomfortable but not life threatening. When the entire emergency was over, they would level.

Maybe.

Now? Not so much. No one wanted to toss a match onto the pool of gasoline before them.

The entire student body of their school system would be taken care of. Then they would go for the elders and those who were home bound. They wouldn't be able to come to a hospital or station so they would be reached at home and care-giving sites. After that, they would go through the lists and have groups come for the download. No one would have a pass. They would track them down. It would take a lot of effort and time given the population was 18 plus million now with the last group of cleared civilians coming through customs and immigration throughout the day until early morning. Then they would have 1,200+ marginal individuals to deal with at the end who might or not shoot it out with them.

Laret who didn't know but was given charge to help infants into the school walked out and talked to the adults leading the venture. She pointed to the lobby where ten techs with the equipment were waiting. After these babies were treated, then they would begin to do the same with the students here floor-by-floor, then head out for the other public sparkling schools until they were dealt with.

Youngling Day was just finishing up but there were those who were missed due to an absence or other circumstances. They would be sought out and immunized. After that, the Intermediate Day School would be next. By the time it was time to let the kids go home, it was hoped that everyone would be seen. They were going to be checked against lists and tracked down if necessary. As it was, Ratchet was training more techs and putting together the proper machinery for them to use all over the colony. It would be incredibly tense and hectic.

-0-At a Senior Center in Kalis

The elders sat in their usual places, most of them, watching the youngsters setting up equipment. They were told that there was a virus in the colony's communities that caused disruption of their neural nets. It was an easy fix, might have accidentally come with the newcomers and the colony was dedicated to helping them be free of it. When the techs were ready, the elders came forward, stood quietly as the cables were planted into their ports and were given something to eat when they were finished. Their dizziness was countered very effectively by cookies.

Who knew?

-0-Cybertron

They met in the command center of the operation in Iacon. The medical situation was going to be even more simplified here than on Mars. Everyone was going to work on the premise that a virus had been spread by the reconstruction disturbances but that it was an easy fix. This one made the infected carrier feel unwell. A slotted plug in the neck and a download of a virus killer would make it disappear. They would be going out into the field and targeting everyone. Given that the population was nearly 66% accounted for in the finalized location database on the mainframes along with their changing circumstances, it wasn't as impossible as it seemed.

Mostly.

Every metro-former base would have a team and from there, each would have their territory to cover even if it meant crawling into culverts and looking under rubble. They would be slated to hunt and treat everyone, everywhere. It would take forever but they were determined. The story would match the circumstances. They were living in a catastrophic disaster. There would be health scares but the response would be immediate and quell fear among the population. it would show that the powers-that-be for once cared about their safety and well being. That was the hope. In practice, it remained to be seen.

-0-Ratchet

"Now that you have your training, let me fill you in on this virus. It's illegal criminal tampering from Jhiaxus and Shockwave. They used these viruses to control their soldiers, prevent couriers from divulging their secrets and as punishment. We're studying how they could deliver them without the victim knowing and we want you to understand, there are numerous ways to detonate them and none of them are trivial. You will be fine and so will our people. What we don't want is a stampede of terror.

"The device is designed to slip into the processor and stay there. If it's triggered, it destroys the processor. There is nothing left when it does and when it begins the cascade, nothing can stop it. It's dormant and relatively easy to destroy. Our code reader, Turquoise, wrote a script that's attached to a null download and it defrags it upon contact. If this ever struck someone, they would be a body without a mind or consciousness … like a clone or protoform. Empty and without hope.

"We will do this swiftly and well. No one says a word. You have given your word to Primus and I'm holding you to it. We don't want terror. We don't want chaos. Do your jobs and we can get this done in a very short time. The schools right now are halfway there. Sparkling Day is being immunized and Youngling already finished. Intermediate is next and the elder centers are already working to eradicate this.

"We're working on a cure for prevention of remote delivery of tech. Wi-fi is not what this is. This is much more powerful even if the principal seems the same. Any questions?" Ratchet asked.

No one had any so they walked out, boarded a bus, then headed out to the Industrial Park Cities.

-0-Aerie Hill

They came into the Medical Center in a steady stream. Standing quietly or joking together, the adults and their children went through the process. It was light and friendly, homey even as they moved forward to get a fix for a virus that made you feel 'itchy'. As they did, Rainmaker, the other elders and leadership sat nearby watching them, nodding and chatting with The People as they came forward.

Sitting slightly to one side, holding Dart in his arms, Starscream watched them too. As he did, he mentally killed Megatron over and over again in his mind.

-0-TBC 10-01-16 **edited 10-02-16**

NOTES:

 **LovesTheShes chapter 284 . 5h ago** chapter 284 . 5h ago

Great chapter as always. Side note: anyone else see Prowl as a more up-tight version of Donnatello? (To see him dressed as such would be hilarious, bahahahahahaha!)

 **ME:** That is hilarious. He really tries to be one of the boys but his uptightness sabotages him in spite of himself. He's only relaxed when he's drunk. :D I love that his genitors tease him and he's the fogey now, not them. :D:D:D

-0-

 **Silverhornd** chapter 285 . 7h ago

Wait, Optimus and the others already know that some of the high caste had dealings with Jhaxis(?). So he could tell them and Sentinel about what they find out by having a high caste volunteer to be scanned and finding the code in them, someone like one of the kids who tried to blow up Metroplex or one of Rung's patients. Just think what the high caste and Sentinel would feel like when they find out what that code could do to their family members. That also could explain Megatron's problems. What about Elita's team do they have the code or did Jhaxis made the code afterward to control them better if that is the case that would give them another reason to kill him. Optimus also needs to tell the ones who are locked up on the earth's moon too.

 **ME:** Optimus is going on the idea that everyone has it, though it would be hard for some. Everyone in the 'Con sphere of influence has to be checked, all the prisoners for sure, the high castes etc. I see Jhiaxus doing this because it was an 'interesting' problem for him. I also see him telling others about it and them using it. Everyone who is everywhere will be checked but the children come first on the notion that if the adults find out about it in spite of everyone, they won't go off worrying about their kids being in harm's way. I am going to have the political prisoners checked as well. Optimus has to solve this problem in 18 million Martian Cybertronians and 1.5 billion Cybertronians on Cybertron. That doesn't count the empire they have taken back and the greater empire that is still 'Con territory.

I'm glad I'm not Optimus.

-0-

 **Guest** chapter 285 . 11h agSo this courier trap thing destroys the bots processor, and turns them into mindless zombies? Or are they turned into drones?

 **ME:** It wipes their brains out including removing and destroying their personalities and consciousness. They would be as self-aware as a chair, or a protoform, or a zombie. This is designed to control individuals and protect information they might have on them. No one who created this cared about the people who would bear it and since no one would bear it willingly, they deliver it remotely without consent.

-0-

 **Guest** chapter 285 . 13h ago

What about the other cons? Maelstrom, Turmoil, Barricade,Scorponok and others at the prison? What about the former cons living in the colony? What about the Seekers. How many cons have this courier trap?

 **ME:** They will be taken care of in the next day or so. There is a thing that has to be figured out that relates to them before they can be helped. Wheeljack and Ratchet are just now getting a slight glimmer of the problem. When they do, they will be next. They are working on the idea that all of the 'Cons are infected, though it will probably be a smaller number.

-0-

 **Misty Legionnaire chapter** 285 . 15h ago

If this code was intended to wipe processors if a Decepticon disclosed information he/she shouldn't, why are so many Decepticons functioning in the colony? Wouldn't the code have defectors as part of its base triggering conditions?

What about Starscream and Rampage? They had extensive processor damage. Are they still infected, or was damaged areas overlapping with the trap code?

Is Metrotitan infected? They cleaned his code for the controlling software, but this is subtle and may have been missed.

Is it possible an early version of this code is why Shockwave is the way he is? Isn't Shadowplay a milder version of what this code does once triggered? That would explain why Sentinel knows of it, since he used it against political enemies and dissidents.

 **ME:** You have the best questions. :D The first question is part of what Wheeljack and Perceptor are trying to discover. Why wouldn't defections trigger the device? Starscream and Rampage will be key to finding out how extensive this thing is. They were close to Megatron, Starscream as his number 2 and Predaking as his favorite gestalt. Given their power on one hand and deviousness on the other, Megatron had them firmly in hand. The processor damage is going to be a part of the unfolding process for Ratchet and Wheeljack.

Everyone is going to be considered infected and all will go through the defragging process. Even and especially the big guys. Metrotitan already had a run in with diabolical code. It poisoned him so they will be hitting everyone. They are starting with the kids so that if this gets out, families won't run amok with panic.

Nice catch about the shadow play and empurata aspect of Shockwave. I can imagine in the bottom of his seething logic, there is a desire for revenge. He might say otherwise but he was a good person once upon a time, putting himself at risk to save colleagues.

-0-

kattenbelletje chapter 285 . 20h ago

Starscream isn't going to like this. Poor Sunny.

 **ME:** War is hell. Starscream is livid and Sunny … he's ever going to be a war baby. But he's not going to let it rule him. Resilience in children always amazes me.

-0-

 **Guest** chapter 285 . 21h ago

What about all the decepticons and seekers in the colony? Can they be scanned as well for this trap thing and be fixed? What about any autobots? Would they have this trap in their processors too or is it just the cons who have this sort of thing?

 **ME:** Its a 'Con control tech but Optimus isn't going with the idea that only 'Cons are affected. Everyone will be checked out but the high risks are first.

-0-

 **Dark Mind and Saddened Soul** chapter 284 . Sep 29

oohh, everyone is angry. I wonder how many people this is going to hurt before they can stop them... not too many I hope... love reading your stories, perfect while recovering from tooth surgery :)  
just wondering, would you be interested in doing a little spin off chapter in Orion's little story section on how he made it to one of the habitats on mars, instead of going around and around on the train? you don't have too, just an idea... thought it would be funny to see everyones reactions if he popped up in the quarry, or the refugee camp or something...

ME: **OWIE!** I hope you feel better faster, darling. My mom was a dental tech. I feel your pain. :D:D Thank you for reading this thing. I love readers. They always made me a better writer. Readers have tons of power to help writers.

 **ME:** I am adding your suggestion to my list. :D I almost had him wander into a habitat for the lulz but he didn't get that far. There's always another chance. LOL! I will add that to the list. He's game, the little dude. Right, Spud?

" **I, ORION, GO THERE TO DOING! I DO THIS AND THAT! I GOOD, ME, ORION! RIGHT!?"**

"I think so." -Me ;)


	287. Chapter 287

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 287)

-0-In lines everywhere

She stood with her little mech bond, a tiny mini-con femme with a sling baby carrier. Sitting in comfort with a yellow onesie given him by his Amma protecting all his five orn old body parts, a tiny blue opticed infant peered out at the mob around him. They were at the 'pediatrician's office', a private practice that took care of infants from newborn to school age. This doctor had separated their infant and given the call, they chose the option of going to 'their doctor' to get the script.

They had grown up poor and desperate, lost with billions of others in the Diaspora. This was the first place either of them, the rest of their giant families and half of the village that ran with them had ever reached that was good. This was astonishing, actually. Both of them had the comfort of their families around them and their families finally had comforts of their own at long last. When they had arrived a number of migrations back, they stared with disbelief at the majesty around them, fully believing that The System was still in place and they would have some form of substandard housing well away from what seemed a high caste paradise.

Neither believed their guide as they explained things on their way to their new home. Going up, they began to feel deep disquiet that they were where they weren't supposed to be. Everyone in their group which was housed in the same building, something that was done with groups like this whenever possible, felt the same. As they dropped off family and friends in their new homes, floor by floor diminishing their group, they were silent with fear and tension. When the guide opened their door and asked them to follow, they did but with disquiet.

"This is your new home. Let me show you about," their guide said, himself an older mini-con mech with tattoos explaining he came from the villages, was a metallurgist, believed in Primus intensely and was the member of a group called The Home Guard. He showed them everything, then turned to them with a grin. "You'll get used to this. This place is Primus-Blessed. Optimus Prime wants this for you. No one can take this away from you. It's yours. Eat a lot. Walk around a lot. Ask any mini-con you see for help. We're still one here. Mini-cons forever," he said with a grin.

They grinned back albeit dazedly, then watched as he walked to the door. He paused. "You might go by the Temple. It really helps with the disbelief," he said. "Call me if you need me. I will come orn or night." Then he left.

They both stared at the door, then each other. "Temple?" they said together.

In the here and now …

They had gone to the Temple and seeing the relics, speaking with a priest who came to them as he made his rounds in the crowded space, they began to believe. They also began to participate, each little step building on the other. Having never had a chance to do anything that required their choice or interest, they now with their freedom began to do everything, making up for lost time with every good personal experience and venture. They took jobs in industrial and ornamental glass making, their 'careers' back in the orn and what their family had done for eons of generations. Here, they had a voice for once because each division was run by committee with decisions and input sought by all.

It took a while for both of them to understand and accept that giving an opinion wouldn't get you beaten or fired.

They began to go to adult education classes to learn how to read beyond the tech manuals and specs they needed for their work. That opened up an entirely new world. Given that it took several orns before they both believed you could go to a store and get something without money, they finally overcame that stumbling block and 'indulged'.

Stacked nearly floor to ceiling in their office room were books and manuals of all manner of things, some they could read and others they couldn't. They haunted the bookstores everywhere, taking home books with beautiful covers and pretty pictures. Some of them they could read and others would have to wait until they had more knowledge. Adult education was going to help them achieve their cherished shared goal, being able to read any book or device handed to them and comprehend the meaning of the glyphs contained. Until then, they stockpiled books, datapads and other materials against the orn when reading would be a thing not fraught with confusion and effort.

They also became genitors.

Their baby was tiny and incredibly sweet like all mini-con and micro mini-con infants always seemed to be. This one was celebrated in their giant families because he was the first born since they both were some time back. This one wouldn't suffer protoform loss like they all had, would never know fear, hunger, cold, and hopelessness. He was Tico of Mars. He was a son of Mars and bore his great-great-great-grandfather's name, a source of great pride for his three times great grandpa, Tico. He stared at everyone from the safety, warmth and comfort of his ada's arms and the soft sling in which he was nested.

"Won't you come forward?" the nurse said, the one who assisted in separations with their doctor. The idea that they could say 'our doctor' was still a thrilling thing to both.

They came forward docilely, then watched as their baby frowned as a jack was slipped into his tiny neck. He was being checked as well because it wasn't understood yet that the script wouldn't replicate during the separation process.

It wouldn't they would later confirm to their and eventually everyone else's great relief.

He frowned, then began to whimper. His genitors patted him, both of them still new to the whole idea let alone process of babies. The family who came with them would be checked as well. Only Great-Great-Great Grandpa Tico would have the script. He had once worked in a Decepticon shipyard. That was where he likely got it but in the end, no one would know for sure. It was enough that one more unwitting victim would have their autonomy and good health back again. They would leave together and get a treat. Then they would go home and exclaim over their new baby. His genitors would have a few more decaorns before having to report to work again. Their families would have the enormous delight of taking care of Tico while they did so.

Ammas and Appas ruled.

-0-Intermediate Day School, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in lines having come down from their classrooms to the lobby below. They were getting the script for a 'virus that somehow got into the population'. They were told it was relatively benign and easy to rid. Rambler, Coros, Fireball, and Quadrus waited in their line as the techs pulled ten kids at a time. They were jacked, staggered slightly, then received a cookie with instructions to eat it because it helped with the wobbles somehow.

"What do you suppose happened?" Fireball asked as they watched and waited for their turn.

"Maybe the refugees brought it in," Coros said. "That would be the most likely way I think. Unless someone is making and releasing them … I hope not. Its fragged enough without that too."

Fireball patted Coros. "We didn't bring them. Our tech is pretty amazing."

They were called forward and jacked in. None of them would have the virus. The big kids were taken away young and held out of this dimension without contact by nearly any other Cybertronian but their own frames. Their Ammas and Appa however …

"Hold still, Ty," Ratchet said as he stood in the main control room of Metrohex. Slipping in the jack, he sent the script inward. As it did, Ty wobbled. "Frag. You had one."

0ut there …

Everyone on board Typhoon was thrown off their feet as a jolt slipped through the massive station. Paragon who was sitting at the table near the forward windows found himself sitting beside the elevator having rolled all the way there on his chair. "What the frag?" he said as all around him things and individuals lay in sprawled disarray. :Paragon to Typhoon. What the frag is happening?:

At Metrohex, in the control room …

Ty straightened, then grinned. "Pari is calling. A moment please." He gathered himself together. :Ty to Pari. I had a virus check. Apparently, I had it. That was an after effect of the process:

:Frag, Ty, give a mech a warning next time: Paragon said as he pushed his chair back to the command table that would take some adjusting to clean up again.

 **:BWAHAHAHA! WHERE'S YOUR SENSE OF ADVENTURE!?** Ty out: He signed off, then turned to Ratchet. "When you help the infants, don't let them give the helm's up. Nothing like the unexpected to keep the crews out there in trim."

Ratchet chuckled. "You are **so** moving up the future bonds list."

It was a nice humorous interlude. It would be a stunning slam in the solar plexus to those on the rest of the dreadnought and metro-titan ships out at the DMZ.

-0-In the big conference room of Ops Center at the same time

The mechs of the board of the Former Decepticon Association and their different 'divisional directors' sat and/or stood around the table as Prowl, Raptor, a grim Hard Drive, and Prime began to tell them the tale. It would have been unthinkable to have this many hardcore, highly placed, supernally infamous Decepticon front line warriors this close without a melee in the past.

It never got old.

For either side.

"We have found a problem that could affect simply millions of our people, maybe even billions on Cybertron. I need your oaths to Primus and the Matrix before I can tell you about it so you can assist us in rendering it moot." Prime stared at them and they stared back.

"You have my oath, Prime," Rampage said as one by one, the others nodded too.

"Thank you. Right now, we have discovered that there are mechs and femmes with courier trap viruses in their processors," Prime began.

The air seemed sucked out of the room as even some of the most deadly, the most previously brutal and cruel physically wavered. No one spoke but the atmosphere was incredibly tense and expectant.

"We have discovered it on Motormaster and Dead End. We have also discovered it on others including children," Prime continued.

"Oh no," Scar said. **"OUR KIDS!?"**

Prime arose. "We have the fix and all of the children are getting immunized right now. Youngling and Sparkling Day have reported in. Everyone is safe. Intermediate is finishing up."

The temperature dropped somewhat as Scar and some of the other fathers in the group nodded, their optics focusing in on Prime to the exclusion of nearly everything and everyone else. "Tell us more," Scar said.

Prime sat slowly. "We have the fix and the schools are delivering it. Every infant in the colony will be tracked down and checked, even those born here. It doesn't appear to replicate from the genitors to the children, at least as far as we have found thus far, so new babies should be okay but until we know for sure, we're checking everyone. The elder centers are next and there are teams working the Industrial Park Cities which will continue with each shift until everyone in the workforce out there is clean.

"We will be calling up groups to come in and get immunized. We're going to check them against the master computer population lists until every single individual is clear. You might notice that everyone is getting a decal affixed next to their med ports that will identify them as clear. What we need right now is a concerted effort to bring in every former Decepticon to be checked and cleared. We believe that this is the most endangered group, you and the Seekers, because of proximity to Megatron."

"This is **his** slag, right?" Colossus, who actually was, said. " **He** did this, **he** and Shockwave. **They** did this to us. We're all in danger of this."

"So far, no one has triggered the programming. It might take proximity to him or even Megatron himself to start the cascade. We know there are a number of ways to trigger it," Prowl began.

"I heard that over 300 different things can make it go off," a tall Seeker mech said grimly.

"Actually, its only 22 or so," Prowl said. "Not much comfort but knowing that sitting down in a chair won't trigger it is a good thing for the nerves. Right now, we want to save the former Decepticon population. That's where you come into play. No one and I repeat, **NO ONE** knows the true story here. You gave your word to Primus. If anyone knew imagine the chaos."

Everyone considered that then Nitro nodded. "What do we do?"

They discussed the plan, then each member went out to begin their part. Once the Southern Civilian Airport south of The Fortress admitted their last refugees in about a joor, that would be the place where thousands and thousands of former Decepticons would go to get a virus download. Nothing problematic, they would be told. Just something that caused your optics to malfunction over time. The parade of former Decepticons to the airfield would be endless.

-0-A joor later

"The schools are clear. That includes the academies, home schools, daycare facilities for the youngest, the infant centers in the hospitals and medical centers, all the cooperating private practices, arts schools and other locations where children are cared for or go. There are 515 individual infants on the master list that haven't been checked off so roving teams are going after them. Some are camping in the Valles or going on road trip camping sprees on the Round About Highway," Prowl said as he noted the data still pouring in on his work datapad. That was the nickname of the four lane highway and sometimes gravel road that was being built to circumnavigate the planet. It had opened up interesting places along the way, some of which were popular destinations for campers, rock enthusiasts and those who enjoyed being off the beaten path.

"That is intensely gratifying to know," Optimus said with feeling.

"The last refugee ship passed through the Trigger and that leaves the rest, at least 1,200 or more individuals in sixteen ships, fifteen small and deadly, one large and deadly, to deal with," Prowl said.

Optimus nodded. "Prime to Raptor and Blackjack."

"Blackjack here, Prime." -Blackjack

"I'm here, Optimus." -Raptor

"Our people are clear. Please go and handle the remaining individuals in the migration as per plans," Prime said.

"On it." -Blackjack

"On my way." -Raptor

While they were gone, the show would go on.

-0-On a fast shuttle to the edge of the solar system

"This should be interesting, Atar," Blackjack said with a grin. "What do you want to bet the slaggers mostly surrender without a fight?"

"How many is 'mostly', infant?" Raptor asked his most beloved son.

" **HA!"** Blackjack said with a grin as a monitor nearby flashed on. Alor's face was on it.

" **HEY! YOU DIDN'T GET ANY OF US!"** Alor said with a grin. "No fair."

"You were busy, old mech," Blackjack said saucily. "How's the genitors today? Where's Flint?"

"They're really doing well, 'Jack. It's such a relief," Alor said with a grin. "Flint is getting under foot."

"Send him here by bridge to my signal. I need someone to hold my servo," Raptor said with a grin.

Alor laughed at his father-in-law, then nodded. "Done deal. See ya. **NEXT TIME, I WANT TO BE YA, SLAGGERS!"** he said, then the monitor went dim.

"Alor needs to go on a bender. This sort of took a bunch out of him, seeing his genitors in a bad way," Raptor said.

"We **both** need it," Blackjack said. "How about you, me, Appa, and the infant go on a bender after things settle down a bit?"

"Done deal," Raptor said. "I expect you to make sure I don't bump my helm when I crawl through my front door. Or wherever I fall down when I get there for that matter."

"Promise," Blackjack said as Flint walked out of the ship bridge in the back of their shuttle.

"I hear you need me. It's so nice to be needed, Abba," Flint said as he sat down next to Raptor.

"Slag right," Raptor said. "We're going to get the bad guys. I already sent the team ahead."

"Ahead? We're not taking shuttles then?" Flint asked with a slight grin.

"Nope, infants. Keep up," Raptor said as they slipped out of the boiling energy mass of the rim to glide to a halt in relatively calm space just past it. Before them was a fully lit, fully formed metro-titan ship in flight mode with numerous massive guns out the wazoo and menace galore. "This is my old pal, Tennyson. He just got here. He's going to be a gun boat full time for the colony when this part is over. Prime is tired of slaggers and wants them to see the elephant early on." Raptor leaned around to Rem who was smirking slightly. "Take us in, infant. We have slaggers to slag."

"Gotcha, boss," Rem said as he flew forward and took them immediately into the massive hangar deck of the most dangerous, most heavily armed and nearly most battle-experienced metro-titan warrior of all time. They would be on their way nearly immediately.

-0-TBC 10-02-16 **edited 10-02-16**

NOTES:

seeing the elephant: in the old American west, people would pack wagons and walk west to the 'Promised Land' which was Oregon. When they reached the point where they couldn't continue and would turn back, they were said to have 'seen the elephant'. My great Aunt Sadie came west in the covered wagons and walked from Independence, Missouri to Springfield, Oregon over the course of a year. No one rode in the covered wagons unless you were sick or a baby. You walked and were told to watch for rattlesnakes. You ate beans and when you reached the Rockies, if your wagon was too heavy to go over, you discarded your treasures. It was emotional and hard. If you died, you were buried and the train rode over your grave so animals wouldn't find it. She was an amazing tiny woman and in our family which trends to living to 100 or more, the stuff I got to hear goes back a couple hundred years.

ESL: circumnavigate: to go completely around something, such as Magellan sailing around the entire world back in the orn.

There's more but I forgot. More tonight hopefully including answers to the amazing notes I get. HUGS!


	288. Chapter 288

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 289)

-0-Out there

They stepped from the shuttle to the deck, greeting Hercy and his posse who had bridged onto the great Tennyson's deck. "I brought some mechs who like to fight, Raptor. Hope you don't mind," Hercy said with a slight grin to the general officer he most enjoyed getting drunk with back in the olden orns.

"You did good, Commander," Raptor said with a grin and nod to the mass of mostly Wreckers that were with him and Kup. "Follow me. Let's pay our respects to this ship." He walked toward the elevators that would take him on the long convoluted ride to the flight deck, a trip that would not only mean going straight up but also sideways, forward, and backward. When the door opened, it did so on the flight deck of a big, big ship, one whose many stations were manned by drones, non-sentient and ultra efficient. The younger mechs were off put by the sight for a second since few ships of this type were in their experience and certainly none with fully drone crews. **"TENNYSON! YOU OLD SLAGGER, YOU! HOW THE FRAG ARE YA!?"** Raptor called out as they walked to the interface panel where the big mech's consciousness chatted with the outer world.

" **RAPTOR! HOW ARE YA!?** I lost track of you out past the Barren. That was when? A zillion vorns ago? May I say, you look like slag," a big deep voice said, one with a lot of gusto and humor.

The mechs with Raptor and Blackjack found their spots, standing and/or sitting in a half circle around the interface panel, listening with amusement with the two as they greeted each other. Hercy who knew Tennyson and Kup who didn't moved to the command seat where Hercy sat and Kup leaned against the arm.

"I've been running around with the bond and my genitors. We've been helping refugees, fighting slaggers and keeping one step ahead of the Pit. You know, the usual crap," Raptor said with a grin. "I brought a few mechs with me. You remember Hercy, right?"

" **SLAG, YES! HERCY! OLD MECH! HOW HAVE YA BEEN!?"** -a delighted Tennyson

"Damned fine, Tennyson. Training infants, fighting slaggers, helping the Prime anyway I can. You don't know him but my recruit here, Kup … he's a really fine soldier and good spark," Hercy said nodding to Kup who tried but failed to hide his pleasure in the remarks.

"Kup. Good name. If you're a recruit of Hercy's, you're a friend of mine," the voice said. "I suppose we have a job to do."

"You got that right," Raptor said. "We have to clean up the migration but first, I have to do something. I have to check you for a certain virus. Hang on." Raptor slid a flash drive into a slot and the script went in as everyone braced. A rumble went through the deck, then the flash drive was withdrawn. "You're clean, old mech. We're checking everyone for courier traps."

" **FRAG!** I've been mostly hunting our own frame and informing through the network of Dai Atlas where everyone is. I get the distinct honor of managing in the field all our youngling wolf packs. We're striking back and saving our lost and injured. No one dares to follow us into other dimensions though some of the dumber ones try. **FRAG THEM!** So what do we do? Wanna slag them or do you want to try diplomacy first?" he asked with the hint of a smile in his deep voice.

The others listening were enjoying themselves a great deal. The big frames were amazing each and everyone but some of the oldest could hardly contain their own greatness. Their most shining light, Metroplex, was a dignified, calm, intrinsically good, decent, self-sacrificing mech of the highest quality. Though he liked to laugh and could get into the moment aka the little war games, he was an elegant dignified individual.

Others like Tennyson who were front-liners from creation rather than city guardians like Metroplex had a lot of pizzazz and masculine confidence. He was brave, unwavering in his efforts for the Autobots and their people, a mainstay of their frame but also ruthless, unconcerned about the prospect of getting slagged while doing his duty and a fountainhead of knowledge, ability, and history. He was funny like some of the others, gathering to himself a devil-may-care attitude about war and danger. He was designed and dedicated to doing his duty, to follow the commands of the Primes and save his people in any manner asked of him without hesitation or concern. That he was a lot of laughs was a bonus. Typhoon was also a very great friend of his.

"We have them boxed up, Tennyson. I want us to just show up, flash a few guns, then make them surrender. Of course, if they don't, you get some easy target practice," Raptor said.

"Sounds like fun. Is that **Blackjack**?" he asked.

"That's the infant. Grew up to be a pretty good soldier. Gave us a grandson, the best little mech that ever lived," Raptor said with pride. "We also have a new one." He grinned at his son. "Slagger. I think I'll keep him."

Tennyson laughed aloud. "Blackjack, I last saw you as a little mech … about three feet tall," Tennyson said.

"That was a long time back. You should see the family now. My son, Ironhide, has about thirty or forty kids, nine of them metro-titans and three of them dreadnoughts, all of them youngling sub-adults. Little mech wants a football team," Blackjack said with a grin as everyone in the room snickered or smirked.

" **METRO-TITAN INFANTS AND DREADNOUGHTS HERE!? WHAT THE FRAG!** I was out in the mess running some older ones who were more daring and needed a firm hand. No one told me that the younger ones came here. I'm assuming that's Quadrus and his bunch, right?" he asked as Raptor nodded. "That's good news. They're too young to hunt and now they'll get a chance to socialize and read a few books."-Tennyson

"They came with Typhoon and the bonds, some of them and the rest came after. I think. I just know that Ratchet and Ironhide adopted them all," Blackjack said with a grin. **"MADE ME THE BIGGEST APPA IN THE COLONY!"**

Tennyson laughed. "I heard a lot about this colony and Cybertron. Let's get these slaggers wrapped up and go there. I want to see Prime and pay my respects. Then we can figure out what he wants. Apparently, I'm going to be the gatekeeper to the whole shebang."

"And what a slagging fine one you'll be," Raptor said. "Here's the coordinates. How about dropping us in the middle of it. Nothing like overawing the dumb afts."

" **HA!** Oh yeah," Tennyson said as his drone crew began to work out the measures to bridge directly into the middle of a standoff. They would be gone in seconds.

-0-Out there a bit farther

They were caught in the middle of a circular firing squad, fifteen fast battle shuttles and a bigger cruiser-sized ship. They were a battle group that specialized in interdicting commercial vessels and 'confiscating' the contents. They were foraging teams for the Decepticons that helped spread terror, get intel and supply their side with useful items. They had been caught on the wrong side of the dividing line as things broke up and coalesced between the still active Decepticon 'Empire' and the Prime's slowly expanding, ever encroaching reclamation.

They had been flushed out of their usual territory by the Knights of Cybertron and forces of well trained, battle hardened Circle mechs, sending them toward a big migration where they attempted to blend in. Unfortunately, they had not accomplished doing that by their unwillingness to play ball. No communications from some ships almost always signaled Decepticons and this group was no different. They were surrounded in the migration's aftermath in a ring of steel, battle shuttles and heavily armed Seekers who massed to face them every direction they had tried to take to flee.

They were stranded. Then they were blinded. A giant mass of light flashed into being blotting out everything, then faded to reveal something most of them had never seen before or hadn't in a very, very long time. Holding in space to face them, a massive, gigantic ship with six big guns pointed directly at them appeared out of nowhere. The ship was enormous, alerting everyone to its frame type and array of weapons. It was a metro-titan and it bore a giant Autobrand on its superstructure.

"Frag," their commander, Rondo said as he stared at the forward screen of his battle cruiser. "What the frag."

"What now, Ron?" his bond and second-in-command, Arlee, asked.

"We wait and remain calm. We follow our plans. Everyone, ping all of them to look alive," Rondo said as Arlee turned to the console next to him. The ping was sent and returned. Rondo glanced at his crew, noted again that there was nothing anywhere that could identify them as Decepticon, then opened a channel. "This is Rondo of the shipping group, Persio. Please identify yourself and tell us why we haven't been allowed to follow the migration."

It was silent a moment, then the forward screen fluttered allowing an image to form. It was General Raptor of Praxus. He grinned. "Hi, Rondo. Long time, no see."

Rondo stared at Raptor, one of the few Autobots he actually thought worth a frag, then grinned himself. "I could have sworn I pegged your sorry aft, Raptor, back in the orn. How are ya?"

"I'm great, Ron. Do you like my whip?" Raptor asked, using one of the human slang words that made him laugh out loud.

Rondo grinned in spite of himself. "Nice wheels. Tell me, what's next?"

"Well, you could slag it out. I haven't been on deck when a titan fired all six of its cannons at once in a very long time. Old Tennyson and I go back a long way. How about it, Tennyson? You ready to frag their afts?"

A deep voice chuckled, then answered. "Absolutely, yes," Tennyson said while outside his giant guns began to move until they were focused exclusively on the group of ships. "I was born ready."

Smokey with Lon, having begged to go and Hot Rod watched the exchange with worshipful optics as Devcon relaxed against a console. He watched his grandson and Lon who was his best non-frag buddy with a grin. Little mech was as cute grown up as he was as a sparkling, he thought. Dev walked to Hercy. "This might be the funniest standoff of all time. How many molecules do you think will be still stuck together if Tennyson shoots?"

Hercy grinned. "One. Maybe two."

"Wow," a voice said softly behind Devcon, Smokey's voice. Dev grinned as he watched Raptor do his magic.

"What about it, Rondo? Give it up or get blowed up?" Raptor said with a grin.

Blackjack snickered. "Ironhide would approve."

"Ironhide is perfect so he would," Raptor replied with a wink at his son. "Tell me now, slagger. Dinner's waiting at home."

"Tell me about this colony. I saw the movies. I heard the commentary. I'd love to believe it," Rondo said as he sat back to chat in his command chair. "Convince me, Raptor, that this is true and maybe I'll switch sides."

Tennyson laughed loudly. **"SINCE WHEN!?"**

Raptor glanced at his son. "Tell him about the colony, son. You've been there longer than me."

Blackjack grinned. "It's eighteen million bots including thousands of children. There's more than a million former Decepticons as well. Prime runs it with all the class you don't have and never will. You should come. We'll buy you lunch."

"I heard its cash free. That's a strange concept to me, Blackjack," Rondo said as Arlee stood tensely beside the big 'Con. "What's the point?"

"Besides equality? A lack of starvation and disease?" Blackjack inquired. "Hope and happiness? Stop me when I get to a concept that you understand."

Rondo grinned. If a bot had a nemesis these orns, Raptor was his. Raptor was hilarious, tenacious and deadly. They had been sparring together over eons. This could go well or not. Either way, he would be entertained. "What's the plan for us now?"

"Well, we want you to shut down your weapons systems and all martial programming. Shuck everything out of your subspace but pictures of your mama, fuse your weapons in lockers, then step out and float over. We'll be waiting here with entry visas and pie." Raptor grinned. "I don't think you'd make it through customs. Something tells me that you probably keep a sword and two guns up your aft."

Rondo grinned, then laughed aloud. "You might be right. But notice how easily I sit here." He leaned forward. "What comes next? After the pie?"

"Well, you get your portrait made and we give you numbers that are yours to keep forever. We check your sorry aft, stow all your contraband, then take you to the resort facility we nicknamed prison where you stay until you grow a conscience. It's a room with a view," Raptor said as the mechs around him watched and listened with something akin to awe. Raptor was living up to his legend.

"How about you and me spar and whoever wins gets to decide if we stay or just drift away?" Rondo asked as Arlee began to shift nervously.

"How about you come over here, let me inspect your aft for contraband, then have lunch in your new home. There's lots of mechs there that belong to your graduating class. Turmoil, Blind Spot, Maelstrom … we try and keep families together," Raptor said as Rondo laughed loudly. "We also have a few politicians there for you to petition for release. I'm sure old Sentinel Prime would love to hear all your woes."

Rondo stared at him. "Sentinel was shot. He's dead."

"He lied." Raptor faked surprise, glancing at Hercy who grinned. **"WHAT'S THIS!? A POLITICIAN LIED!? WHAT THE FRAG IS THE UNIVERSE COMING TO!?"** He turned to the huge forward monitors. "That was rhetorical by the way."

Rondo grinned. "You have style, Raptor. I always liked that about you. What's the food and accommodations like in Club Prison?"

"I specially prepare it for you myself," Raptor said. "I will cut it into small bites and fluff your pillow. I can't say I'll do it for the others but for you, I'll make an exception." He grinned brilliantly, eerily like a little mech with a speech impediment.

Rondo laughed, then glanced up at his bond who was standing beside the command chair. "You wouldn't mind him fluffing my pillow would ya?"

Arlee looked at him as if he lost his processor. He looked at Raptor who was grinning at both of them on the screen. "We're going into a lock up, right? We have to go to jail."

"Not just any jail. This is a Primal lock up. Three hots and a cot. We don't torture, though you might think so if we put you anywhere near the Stunticons," Raptor said.

"You have the Stunticons?" Rondo asked. "All of them?"

"All of them, though one is smart enough to reform. He's got a bond, a baby and a career in medicine. Breakdown has a clue. The others don't," Raptor said.

"Breakdown. Did he bond with that little aft wannabe doctor? What's his name?" he asked glancing up at Arlee.

Arlee was staring at the screen intently. "Knockout."

"Yeah, Knockout," Rondo asked.

Raptor glanced at Blackjack who nodded. "Yes," Raptor replied. "Apparently. I didn't know he was bonded to that little clown," Raptor said as he turned with surprise to his son. "Knockout had an awful crush on Prime by the way."

"Everyone knows that," Rondo interjected.

Raptor and Blackjack glanced at Rondo, then each other. "He works at the Medical Center as a shift doctor on the wards," Blackjack said. "Ratchet fragged his aft and he straightened up. Their baby is a real dandy and they call him Breakout."

"Clever name," Raptor said as he considered it. "Combined both their names."

"They did," Blackjack said. "They're kind of holding off putting him in school. Breakdown wants him to have the advantages and Knockout is keeping him out because he can't face him going to school yet."

"Sounds like you and Ironhide," Raptor said with a grin.

"Uh, hello?" Rondo said as the two paused, then turned toward him. He grinned. "Sorry to break up the confab, but we have to settle a war here."

"The terms were clear. You float over and we jail you until you prove your worth. Either that or I ask Tennyson to frag you into confetti. Been a while hasn't it, Tenn? When was the last time you fragged a Decepticon battle group?" Raptor asked.

"Actually, Raptor, it was just a decaorn ago," the big voice replied. "We were chasing fraggers who were hunting our kind for tech. The infants in the wolf packs pretend to be injured and when the 'Cons get close enough, we drop out of nowhere and blast them to bits."

"You ask them to surrender first, right?" Blackjack asked with fascination.

"Sure. We sneak up, I scream **SURPRISE!** , then we shoot them full of holes."

"That's a surrender command?" Blackjack asked with genuine surprise himself.

"Sure. Among **my** frame it is. We don't like Decepticons. **HEAR THAT, RONDO!? WE DON'T LIKE DECEPTICONS!** So surrender, you slagger or **SURPRISE!"**

-0-TBC 10-03-16

I love the big frames. I like the implied humor in all of the transformers. If you read the graphic novels, they are hilarious. G1 is filled with humor too. Love them. Some of the big frames have so much dignity like Metroplex who is an astonishingly good spark and then others have pizzazz like Raptor, Typhoon and Tennyson. :D

ESL

confab: a slang word for conversation between people that is intense.

Rhetorical: (reh-tor-ih-kal) something expressed in a questioning form that doesn't require an answer specifically: **WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TOO!?** is a rhetorical question.


	289. Chapter 289

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 288)

-0-Out there

They stepped from the shuttle to the deck, greeting Hercy and his posse who had bridged onto the great Tennyson's deck. "I brought some mechs who like to fight, Raptor. Hope you don't mind," Hercy said with a slight grin to the general officer he most enjoyed getting drunk with back in the olden orns.

"You did good, Commander," Raptor said with a grin and nod to the mass of mostly Wreckers that were with him and Kup. "Follow me. Let's pay our respects to this ship." He walked toward the elevators that would take him on the long convoluted ride to the flight deck, a trip that would not only mean going straight up but also sideways, forward, and backward. When the door opened, it did so on the flight deck of a big, big ship, one whose many stations were manned by drones, non-sentient and ultra efficient. The younger mechs were off put by the sight for a second since few ships of this type were in their experience and certainly none with fully drone crews. **"TENNYSON! YOU OLD SLAGGER, YOU! HOW THE FRAG ARE YA!?"** Raptor called out as they walked to the interface panel where the big mech's consciousness chatted with the outer world.

" **RAPTOR! HOW ARE YA!?** I lost track of you out past the Barren. That was when? A zillion vorns ago? May I say, you look like slag," a big deep voice said, one with a lot of gusto and humor.

The mechs with Raptor and Blackjack found their spots, standing and/or sitting in a half circle around the interface panel, listening with amusement with the two as they greeted each other. Hercy who knew Tennyson and Kup who didn't moved to the command seat where Hercy sat and Kup leaned against the arm.

"I've been running around with the bond and my genitors. We've been helping refugees, fighting slaggers and keeping one step ahead of the Pit. You know, the usual crap," Raptor said with a grin. "I brought a few mechs with me. You remember Hercy, right?"

" **SLAG, YES! HERCY! OLD MECH! HOW HAVE YA BEEN!?"** -a delighted Tennyson

"Damned fine, Tennyson. Training infants, fighting slaggers, helping the Prime anyway I can. You don't know him but my recruit here, Kup … he's a really fine soldier and good spark," Hercy said nodding to Kup who tried but failed to hide his pleasure in the remarks.

"Kup. Good name. If you're a recruit of Hercy's, you're a friend of mine," the voice said. "I suppose we have a job to do."

"You got that right," Raptor said. "We have to clean up the migration but first, I have to do something. I have to check you for a certain virus. Hang on." Raptor slid a flash drive into a slot and the script went in as everyone braced. A rumble went through the deck, then the flash drive was withdrawn. "You're clean, old mech. We're checking everyone for courier traps."

" **FRAG!** I've been mostly hunting our own frame and informing through the network of Dai Atlas where everyone is. I get the distinct honor of managing in the field all our youngling wolf packs. We're striking back and saving our lost and injured. No one dares to follow us into other dimensions though some of the dumber ones try. **FRAG THEM!** So what do we do? Wanna slag them or do you want to try diplomacy first?" he asked with the hint of a smile in his deep voice.

The others listening were enjoying themselves a great deal. The big frames were amazing each and everyone but some of the oldest could hardly contain their own greatness. Their most shining light, Metroplex, was a dignified, calm, intrinsically good, decent, self-sacrificing mech of the highest quality. Though he liked to laugh and could get into the moment aka the little war games, he was an elegant dignified individual.

Others like Tennyson who were front-liners from creation rather than city guardians like Metroplex had a lot of pizzazz and masculine confidence. He was brave, unwavering in his efforts for the Autobots and their people, a mainstay of their frame but also ruthless, unconcerned about the prospect of getting slagged while doing his duty and a fountainhead of knowledge, ability, and history. He was funny like some of the others, gathering to himself a devil-may-care attitude about war and danger. He was designed and dedicated to doing his duty, to follow the commands of the Primes and save his people in any manner asked of him without hesitation or concern. That he was a lot of laughs was a bonus. Typhoon was also a very great friend of his.

"We have them boxed up, Tennyson. I want us to just show up, flash a few guns, then make them surrender. Of course, if they don't, you get some easy target practice," Raptor said.

"Sounds like fun. Is that **Blackjack**?" he asked.

"That's the infant. Grew up to be a pretty good soldier. Gave us a grandson, the best little mech that ever lived," Raptor said with pride. "We also have a new one." He grinned at his son. "Slagger. I think I'll keep him."

Tennyson laughed aloud. "Blackjack, I last saw you as a little mech … about three feet tall," Tennyson said.

"That was a long time back. You should see the family now. My son, Ironhide, has about thirty or forty kids, nine of them metro-titans and three of them dreadnoughts, all of them youngling sub-adults. Little mech wants a football team," Blackjack said with a grin as everyone in the room snickered or smirked.

" **METRO-TITAN INFANTS AND DREADNOUGHTS HERE!? WHAT THE FRAG!** I was out in the mess running some older ones who were more daring and needed a firm hand. No one told me that the younger ones came here. I'm assuming that's Quadrus and his bunch, right?" he asked as Raptor nodded. "That's good news. They're too young to hunt and now they'll get a chance to socialize and read a few books."-Tennyson

"They came with Typhoon and the bonds, some of them, and the rest came after. I think. I just know that Ratchet and Ironhide adopted them all," Blackjack said with a grin. **"MADE ME THE BIGGEST APPA IN THE COLONY!"**

Tennyson laughed. "I heard a lot about this colony and Cybertron. Let's get these slaggers wrapped up and go there. I want to see Prime and pay my respects. Then we can figure out what he wants. Apparently, I'm going to be the gatekeeper to the whole shebang."

"And what a slagging fine one you'll be," Raptor said. "Here's the coordinates. How about dropping us in the middle of it. Nothing like overawing the dumb afts."

" **HA!** Oh yeah," Tennyson said as his drone crew began to work out the measures to bridge directly into the middle of a standoff. They would be gone in seconds.

-0-Out there a bit farther

They were caught in the middle of a circular firing squad, fifteen fast battle shuttles, and a bigger cruiser-sized ship. They were a battle group that specialized in interdicting commercial vessels and 'confiscating' the contents. They were foraging teams for the Decepticons that helped spread terror, get intel and supply their side with useful items. They had been caught on the wrong side of the dividing line as things broke up and coalesced between the still active Decepticon 'Empire' and the Prime's slowly expanding, ever encroaching reclamation.

They had been flushed out of their usual territory by the Knights of Cybertron and forces of well trained, battle hardened Circle mechs, sending them toward a big migration where they attempted to blend in. Unfortunately, they had not accomplished doing that by their unwillingness to play ball. No communications from some ships almost always signaled Decepticons and this group was no different. They were surrounded in the migration's aftermath in a ring of steel, battle shuttles and heavily armed Seekers who massed to face them every direction they had tried to take to flee.

They were stranded. Then they were blinded. A giant mass of light flashed into being blotting out everything, then faded to reveal something most of them had never seen before or hadn't in a very, very long time. Holding in space to face them, a massive, gigantic ship with six big guns pointed directly at them appeared out of nowhere. The ship was enormous, alerting everyone to its frame type and array of weapons. It was a metro-titan and it bore a giant Autobrand on its superstructure.

"Frag," their commander, Rondo said as he stared at the forward screen of his battle cruiser. "What the frag."

"What now, Ron?" his bond and second-in-command, Arlee, asked.

"We wait and remain calm. We follow our plans. Everyone, ping all of them to look alive," Rondo said as Arlee turned to the console next to him. The ping was sent and returned. Rondo glanced at his crew, noted again that there was nothing anywhere that could identify them as Decepticon, then opened a channel. "This is Rondo of the shipping group, Persio. Please identify yourself and tell us why we haven't been allowed to follow the migration."

It was silent a moment, then the forward screen fluttered allowing an image to form. It was General Raptor of Praxus. He grinned. "Hi, Rondo. Long time, no see."

Rondo stared at Raptor, one of the few Autobots he actually thought worth a frag, then grinned himself. "I could have sworn I pegged your sorry aft, Raptor, back in the orn. How are ya?"

"I'm great, Ron. Do you like my whip?" Raptor asked, using one of the human slang words that made him laugh out loud.

Rondo grinned in spite of himself. "Nice wheels. Tell me, what's next?"

"Well, you could slag it out. I haven't been on deck when a titan fired all six of its cannons at once in a very long time. Old Tennyson and I go back a long way. How about it, Tennyson? You ready to frag their afts?"

A deep voice chuckled, then answered. "Absolutely, yes," Tennyson said while outside his giant guns began to move until they were focused exclusively on the group of ships. "I was born ready."

Smokey, with Lon, having begged to go and Hot Rod watched the exchange with worshipful optics as Devcon relaxed against a console. He watched his grandson and Lon who was his best non-frag buddy with a grin. Little mech was as cute grown up as he was as a sparkling, he thought. Dev walked to Hercy. "This might be the funniest standoff of all time. How many molecules do you think will be still stuck together if Tennyson shoots?"

Hercy grinned. "One. Maybe two."

"Wow," a voice said softly behind Devcon, Smokey's voice. Dev grinned as he watched Raptor do his magic.

"What about it, Rondo? Give it up or get blowed up?" Raptor said with a grin.

Blackjack snickered. "Ironhide would approve."

"Ironhide is perfect so he would," Raptor replied with a wink at his son. "Tell me now, slagger. Dinner's waiting at home."

"Tell me about this colony. I saw the movies. I heard the commentary. I'd love to believe it," Rondo said as he sat back to chat in his command chair. "Convince me, Raptor, that this is true and maybe I'll switch sides."

Tennyson laughed loudly. **"SINCE WHEN!?"**

Raptor glanced at his son. "Tell him about the colony, son. You've been there longer than me."

Blackjack grinned. "It's eighteen million bots including thousands of children. There's more than a million former Decepticons as well. Prime runs it with all the class you don't have and never will. You should come. We'll buy you lunch."

"I heard its cash free. That's a strange concept to me, Blackjack," Rondo said as Arlee stood tensely beside the big 'Con. "What's the point?"

"Besides equality? A lack of starvation and disease?" Blackjack inquired. "Hope and happiness? Stop me when I get to a concept that you understand."

Rondo grinned. If a bot had a nemesis these orns, Raptor was his. Raptor was hilarious, tenacious and deadly. They had been sparring together over eons. This could go well or not. Either way, he would be entertained. "What's the plan for us now?"

"Well, we want you to shut down your weapons systems and all martial programming. Shuck everything out of your subspace but pictures of your mama, fuse your weapons in lockers, then step out and float over. We'll be waiting here with entry visas and pie." Raptor grinned. "I don't think you'd make it through customs. Something tells me that you probably keep a sword and two guns up your aft."

Rondo grinned, then laughed aloud. "You might be right. But notice how easily I sit here." He leaned forward. "What comes next? After the pie?"

"Well, you get your portrait made and we give you numbers that are yours to keep forever. We check your sorry aft, stow all your contraband, then take you to the resort facility we nicknamed prison where you stay until you grow a conscience. It's a room with a view," Raptor said as the mechs around him watched and listened with something akin to awe. Raptor was living up to his legend.

"How about you and me spar and whoever wins gets to decide if we stay or just drift away?" Rondo asked as Arlee began to shift nervously.

"How about you come over here, let me inspect your aft for contraband, then have lunch in your new home. There's lots of mechs there that belong to your graduating class. Turmoil, Blind Spot, Maelstrom … we try and keep families together," Raptor said as Rondo laughed loudly. "We also have a few politicians there for you to petition for release. I'm sure old Sentinel Prime would love to hear all your woes."

Rondo stared at him. "Sentinel was shot. He's dead."

"He lied." Raptor faked surprise, glancing at Hercy who grinned. **"WHAT'S THIS!? A POLITICIAN LIED!? WHAT THE FRAG IS THE UNIVERSE COMING TO!?"** He turned to the huge forward monitors. "That was rhetorical by the way."

Rondo grinned. "You have style, Raptor. I always liked that about you. What's the food and accommodations like in Club Prison?"

"I specially prepare it for you myself," Raptor said. "I will cut it into small bites and fluff your pillow. I can't say I'll do it for the others but for you, I'll make an exception." He grinned brilliantly, eerily like a little mech with a speech impediment.

Rondo laughed, then glanced up at his bond who was standing beside the command chair. "You wouldn't mind him fluffing my pillow would ya?"

Arlee looked at him as if he lost his processor. He looked at Raptor who was grinning at both of them on the screen. "We're going into a lock up, right? We have to go to jail."

"Not just any jail. This is a Primal lock up. Three hots and a cot. We don't torture, though you might think so if we put you anywhere near the Stunticons," Raptor said.

"You have the Stunticons?" Rondo asked. "All of them?"

"All of them, though one is smart enough to reform. He's got a bond, a baby and a career in medicine. Breakdown has a clue. The others don't," Raptor said.

"Breakdown. Did he bond with that little aft wannabe doctor? What's his name?" he asked glancing up at Arlee.

Arlee was staring at the screen intently. "Knockout."

"Yeah, Knockout," Rondo asked.

Raptor glanced at Blackjack who nodded. "Yes," Raptor replied. "Apparently. I didn't know he was bonded to that little clown," Raptor said as he turned with surprise to his son. "Knockout had an awful crush on Prime by the way."

"Everyone knows that," Rondo interjected.

Raptor and Blackjack glanced at Rondo, then each other. "He works at the Medical Center as a shift doctor on the wards," Blackjack said. "Ratchet fragged his aft and he straightened up. Their baby is a real dandy and they call him Breakout."

"Clever name," Raptor said as he considered it. "Combined both their names."

"They did," Blackjack said. "They're kind of holding off putting him in school. Breakdown wants him to have the advantages and Knockout is keeping him out because he can't face him going to school yet."

"Sounds like you and Ironhide," Raptor said with a grin.

"Uh, hello?" Rondo said as the two paused, then turned toward him. He grinned. "Sorry to break up the confab, but we have to settle a war here."

"The terms were clear. You float over and we jail you until you prove your worth. Either that or I ask Tennyson to frag you into confetti. Been a while hasn't it, Tenn? When was the last time you fragged a Decepticon battle group?" Raptor asked.

"Actually, Raptor, it was just a decaorn ago," the big voice replied. "We were chasing fraggers who were hunting our kind for tech. The infants in the wolf packs pretend to be injured and when the 'Cons get close enough, we drop out of nowhere and blast them to bits."

"You ask them to surrender first, right?" Raptor asked with fascination.

"Sure. We sneak up, I scream **SURPRISE!** , then we shoot them full of holes."

"That's a surrender command?" Blackjack asked with genuine surprise himself.

"Sure. Among **my** frame it is. We don't like Decepticons. **HEAR THAT, RONDO!? WE DON'T LIKE DECEPTICONS!** So surrender, you slagger or **SURPRISE!"**

-0-TBC 10-03-16 **edited 10-4-16**

I love the big frames. I like the implied humor in all of the transformers. If you read the graphic novels, they are hilarious. G1 is filled with humor too. Love them. Some of the big frames have so much dignity like Metroplex who is an astonishingly good spark and then others have pizzazz like Raptor, Typhoon and Tennyson. :D

ESL

confab: a slang word for conversation between people that is intense.

Rhetorical: (reh-tor-ih-kal) something expressed in a questioning form that doesn't require an answer specifically: **WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TOO!?** is a rhetorical question.


	290. Chapter 290

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 290)

-0-In the conference room

They sat around the big conference table in the highly teched-up room where committee meetings were held. Heavy treads turned all helms as Optimus entered along with Ironhide, Nitro, Warlord, Scar and Payload. Everyone stared at each other a moment, then they took seats, Optimus at the end of the table. It was quiet for a moment, then Optimus leaned forward on his elbows. "It was very smart of you to surrender, Rondo. We were prepared to render you to molecules."

"We noticed," Rondo said as he leaned back in his chair. "What now, Prime? Nice colony by the way. I haven't seen this much Cybertronian since way back in the orn."

Prime considered him, going through Rondo's file in his processor. Rondo was a businessman on Cybertron and had owned and managed a very big shipping firm. Considering he was low caste, it was an amazing and stellar achievement. He had been caught between a rock and a hard place when things went to pieces and decided to save his business and workers by 'playing ball' as the humans said. Of course, no one could play ball with Megatron.

In the end, Rondo shipped mayhem all over the place, often bringing warriors to battles and stealing whatever they could find off ships in the shipping lanes. They were the 'ground game' for the Decepticons, the logistical backbone of the their effort. Without mechs like him, they couldn't supply their war and among the big shippers who worked for the 'Cons, Rondo was among the biggest. He was also tough, sometimes ruthless but somehow, given the circumstances all of them faced at the time when The Decision had to be made, someone Prime wasn't ready to write off yet.

"You had a choice at the Exodus to leave Cybertron but you stayed," Optimus asked.

Rondo shrugged. "I had an organization and a lot of problems. I didn't feel like running away like everyone else. I made hard decisions and did my best. Shoot me."

"Don't tempt me," Ironhide said darkly.

Rondo smirked. "Your family is everywhere, Ironhide. Can't miss their mugs."

"You've done some very bad things overall that affect our view of your dependability, Rondo," Prowl said with his 'cop face', the one that expressed nothing but cold logic and indifference to the target of his enmity.

"War is … was hell. I had a company and employees to protect. I don't remember you slaggers hanging around. I don't remember you winning either. I could have fled with what I could manage but this was the business I put together in **SPITE** of The System and it was mine," he said with rising fury. "I didn't feel like leaving it behind to be cherry picked by the slaggers who **beat** you, Prowl."

Prowl felt a molten fire flare inside but quashed it. Nothing reached his face as he stared calmly at the big mech before him. Prime waited, knowing that Prowl would continue. They had all done this too many times before. Prowl leaned forward on his elbows as he stared at the big mech. "Why should we believe that anything about you is trustworthy now? We've done a lot of good resurrecting Cybertron and building this planet into a good place without you. Something in me says we'll do just fine if we continue down that path. What could you possibly do that makes us believe you can live like anyone else? Your rage is evident. You don't seem too sorry at the state of your faction, Decepticon."

Rondo stared at Prowl with the dark rage a lot of low and mid castes had for highs. He sat back as he considered the big winged soldier sitting across from him, meeting his gaze levelly. "You're still a cold blooded slagger aren't you. It was a hell storm when you left. The planet was a toxic waste dump and there were dead and suffering civilians everywhere. I had to make a decision and I did. I did my job to the usual standards and kept my people safe. I kept my family safe. Like I said, shoot me." He leaned forward toward Prowl. "I hold your caste responsible, Prowl. The high castes made this inevitable with their 'me first' slag, so I'm not going to be bullied by you." He sat back. "If we go to prison, we do. I'm prepared to make sure that my people are taken care of, here or in space. If that makes me a fragger, then I'm a fragger. I take full responsibility for my actions and that of those under my command."

Prime stared at him a moment, then looked at the former 'Cons with him. "Gentlemen, can any of you vouch for this mech?"

They stared at him, hard looks from hard mechs, then Warlord shook his helm. "I had little interaction with those in the service branches. My contacts were all warriors."

Nitro nodded. "The support branches could fight and often did but they were a different breed apart from the rest of us."

"We could ask around," Payload said as everyone else nodded.

"That would be helpful," Prime said. He looked at Rondo and Arlee. "You will be taken to the prison where you will stay for now. Warden Gee-Gee is in charge of you and you will obey the rules or face consequences. There are a lot of very dangerous individuals there. If you find yourself in conflict with anyone, it will help with the final determination regarding your future if you seek assistance. No one is allowed to act out violently there. I hope that is understood."

"My crews, my family and my ships. What about that?" Rondo asked.

"Your crews are being processed into the prison. Your family may be among them so make an appointment with the warden. You will be held three orns before you can ask so that you understand how things are done. As for your ships, they are confiscated and will be held on Ceres, a planetoid not far from here. They will be held as contraband and not sorted into the fleet or destroyed."

"Then there could be a time when we get them back?" he asked.

"That's solely up to you," Prime said. He looked up at Nitro. "I now hand them over to your authority as per the charter of your organization. Thank you for your assistance."

"Not a problem, Prime. Come with us. We're going to take you to the prison," Nitro said. Ironhide arose with them.

Rondo stared at him, then rose to stand beside Arlee. He looked at Prowl. "They never believed we could do what we did. I found a ship no one wanted. We worked like targs to get it fixed and we had one ship to use in one of the most cut throat business on world. We clawed our way to the fleet and reputation we had, us … low caste dirt. We made our name the hard way … we **earned** it. When the world fell what should we have done? I had people to protect and a family to support. **No one** can judge us."

It was quiet as Prowl stared at him. Then Rondo walked out with the former 'Cons, Ironhide, and his smirking and clearly infuriated bond. When they were gone everyone sat back, then turned to Prowl. "He's a hard one to guess regarding rehabilitation," Raptor said. "Mech is a pragmatist."

"Maybe," Prowl said. "We're going to get them and they need to show who they are."

"Apparently, you get to be the whipping boy for our caste," Raptor replied with a grin. "He could have blasted me. He knows my caste but apparently you were the better target. Care to unburden yourself to a sympathetic audience? Mostly?"

Prowl smirked slightly. "I don't know him beyond the odd intersection of his plans with mine. Apparently I'm more than you, slagger."

"I'll let you have that attribute. If I want abuse, I just leave things laying around the house," Raptor said. He looked at Prime who was only slightly burned for Prowl. "We shut them down. Tennyson will be wanting to see ya after he drops everyone off at the prison."

"I look forward to it. I never met him," Prime said as he relaxed. Prowl would take a bit longer to do the same.

"He's an old school warrior. He will be great at protecting the colony and Cybertron from this kind of thing," Raptor said. "We go way back, he and I."

"Stories," Hercy said with a grin. "I think I was in a few of them myself."

Raptor guffawed. "You'll have to tell me. I don't tend to remember those kind of adventures that well myself. Don't tell the infant though. Don't want to corrupt him."

Prowl snorted. "You need to catch up, Raptor. Your 'little mech' could tell **you** some stories."

"We need to make some more. I'm going on the town, Prime. Blackjack, me, my father, you and the infant. What about it? You up for some fun?" Raptor asked with a big grin.

Prime snorted. "Ask me when Prowl is not here."

Prowl grinned. At last.

-0-At the prison

They came in off shuttles flown from the massive hangar decks of the great warrior ship, Tennyson. Shuttles landed on the facility airstrip by the Medical Center that the prison used to keep security high and problems low. A number of huge mechs stood nearby watching as guards and Warden Gee-Gee had the new arrivals stand on the long rows of lines that would be their starting point in enemy territory. They came one after the other, then the last one landed and a number of mechs carrying small children stepped out. Gee-Gee spying them ordered a number of guards and a social worker to attend to them.

They were frightened and looked around warily, searching for their families in the lines of mechs and femmes who were nervous and frightened themselves. That was when a mech broke free and ran toward the group. He was tackled by a guard to the ground. A mech holding a baby handed it off, then ran for the tussle. A rumble went through the crowd as guards shifted. Two other guards came forward and subdued the mech as Gee-Gee reached them. It was a tense moment of conversation before the mech who broke ranks walked reluctantly back to the lines again. His bond reluctantly joined the family group and took his crying baby into his arms. The child's wails were awful to hear.

Gee-Gee spoke to them for a moment or two, then the group followed the social worker and guards down the road that would lead to the medical center. They would be housed there until the morning when a hearing would be held to determine what to do about them. Children in the prison was a thing not thinkable given the population. Gee-Gee walked to the front of the line up and everyone turned to her. The tension was nearly unbearable. "Just for informational purposes, the families and children are going to be housed in the hospital to ensure their safety and comfort. They will be represented and taken care of by Autobot City Social Services and an attorney from the Public Defender's Office. You don't have to worry about them. They're safer now than before and you'll be able to talk to them at the first possible moment. Let's get to you."

She stared at them, 1,237 mechs and femmes who surrendered at the sight of Tennyson's big guns. She had no illusions about their rehabilitative potential at the moment so she gave them The Lecture. "I'm Warden Gee-Gee and I run this prison. I've run prisons most of my life. I'm good at it. Before that, I was a trainer in the Autobot Army. What I don't know about martial arts doesn't matter. I've heard it all, seen it all, done it all. Nothing you say or do will be new to me or my team.

"Our job is to take care of you, evaluate you for the possibility of rehabilitation and ensure your rights and safety here. This is a class 1 prison. There are mechs here who are severely mentally ill and dangerous. There are political prisoners, dumb afts who won't learn and maybe they can't. We have a lot of injuries here and some of them have affected a bot's ability to think and do the right thing. Some of them are just fraggers who can't follow the rules.

"You have to do that here. If you don't, you end up in administrative segregation. Ad-Seg is hard time. You'll earn no points here acting up. No one cares. Everyone has their own problems. You'll earn points with me if you get it straight that the war is over, Prime won and you lost. Learn that simple fact, accept it, mourn and grieve over it, then move forward. Once that hurdle is passed, most come to their senses. There are some here that will never see a free orn again. You can be one of them if you lie, fight, harm others, refuse to learn and/or accept the new reality, or feel there's some benefit to being the toughest baddest mech in the prison.

"There **is** no benefit. While everyone else is living out there, having fun, freedom, good food and drink, living in a great apartment, going to school or working at their dream job, you'll be here living in a pen with other dumb afts. There's no benefit to being stupid nor is there any to abusing others, using illegal substances or refusing to follow the rules. Learn, change, accept your situation, convince us that we can trust you and the door to the life we all deserved before will open up for you too.

"Lie to me and I will **not** be happy. I can stand almost anything but liars. You'll be taken out tomorrow to be interviewed. If you know something tell us. If and when Megatron comes, and he will, he will kill you too. He will shoot you down in these cages for the sport of it. We've had phase six mechanisms come here. We're still standing because everyone works and cares for everyone else. Don't hold anything back because **our** fate is now **yours**.

"As for Cybertron, it fell to Prime without a shot." She waited for the grumbling, snickers and other rude commentary to die down. **"MARIT!"**

A big mech came forward. He stopped beside Gee-Gee. "You rang?"

"Marit, tell the dumb afts here about Cybertron. By the way, dumb afts, this is the same Marit who ran shipping on Cybertron. This is the voice you talked to when you did runs for Megatron," Gee-Gee said.

He looked at the group, then grinned. "Do you recognize my voice?"

They did but they were silent anyway.

"I live here now. I handle the shipping along with Slacker between several worlds including Cybertron. When the planet fell, I helped them set up the metro-formers who are there feeding our people. I was glad to do it. There was mass starvation everywhere. Cybertron capitulated to Prime because there was nothing left in anyone to oppose him. Soundwave works for Prime now. He gave his oath to the Matrix as the lot of you will before you can leave here. The Matrix will do what it needs to do if you break your oath to achieve balance again. The Matrix lives in balance. You can mock that if you want but know it's true. I'll go to your funeral if you do. It won't be the first one.

"I live here, my family and me, in a great apartment, eat great food, have recreation that includes me, and I get to help make plans. My views are sought. My son is in adult education with plans to go to the University. All of this is because of Prime. You can stay in the prison but no one will thank you." He turned slightly, pointing to the glittering city-scape beyond them. "See that? That's the future. That's hope and equality. Everyone lives there. No one is better than the other just because they say so. Join us there if you think you can but don't come if you're not going to change. No one will tolerate your slag if you do." He nodded to Gee-Gee, then stepped back.

"You heard from the most senior former Decepticon expediter and military supplier on Cybertron, the one who ran the whole shebang. He's telling you the truth. Think about it. Now you go to your holding areas. Get some food, think about it and tomorrow we'll begin. It's up to you if you ever get out of here or not. Think hard about it." She turned to her guards and nodded. Standing by Marit, she watched the long lines of mechs and femmes walk down the road heading for the detention cells that were the first stop for anyone who came to the prison.

-0-Nearby

They watched the group go past at the intersection of the prison. Rondo and Arlee didn't say a word as the group of silent individuals were led by armed guards. They noted the level of security in the place, the guard towers, lights that lit up the entire area at night, armed guards making rounds, the fences that would burn you if you touched them, and the neat big barracks that waited for them too. When the last of their group passed by, the guards led by Ironhide walked onward. They were heading for the Operational Center to be debriefed by Gee-Gee as the leaders of the group as well as to be informed about the families and children.

It would be a long orn for everyone involved.

-0-TBC 10-05-16 **edited 10-12-16**

ESL

mug: slang for face

enmity: anger, fury

pragmatism; pragmatist: practical, a practical person. It can mean a good or bad thing. Sometimes pragmatism can be used to justify doing very bad things: "I was a pragmatist so I didn't rock the boat."


	291. Chapter 291

The Diego Diaries: Stir (dd5 291) dedicated to Neko today. :D

-0-In the Control Center of the prison

They sat at the conference table in an interrogation room with Ironhide, two mechs with bad energy and walled off facades. Ironhide stared at them, then sat back in his chair. "If you had cooperated with the migration and us, no one would have known you were bad until you were processed through immigration. We have the big on-world servers and computers back, a lot of them. We pick off slaggers faster now but you might have made it. What's the deal with you? Every time a group comes in, they do the same slagging thing."

"Sorry," Arlee said with venom. "I left my etiquette book back on Cybertron."

Ironhide grinned. "Too bad for you."

The door opened and into the room walked Elita, Hauser and Jetta. They pulled chairs, then sat. It was silent a moment. Ironhide grinned. "Elita-1, Jetta, Hauser … Rondo and his bond, Arlee. They're not happy right now."

Jetta grinned. "I can imagine." He looked at the two. "We want to know what you know. All of it, even the stuff that doesn't seem significant to you. We have a big puzzle and we're missing a few pieces. Be the hero and supply them."

Rondo stared at Jetta. "I know you. You're the revolutionary that … what was it I heard Decimus once say when he thought no one was looking? 'Dared to care'?"

"Sounds like you, softie," Elita said with a slight grin. She sat forward. "You heard the drill. Now tell us interesting things. Don't leave anything out. When Megatron comes back he will kill both of you too."

"We shipped slag where we would told to take it. We picked up slag when we were told to. It's just that simple," Arlee said.

"We're doing the full forensic on your ships. We want all your data. We're trying to piece together what's left of the Empire and Decepticon space. That way we can strike where it pays and take the rest down in the future. A glorious future I might add," Hauser said with a slight smirk. Jetta smirked back.

"I'm sure you want it to be dwindling but it isn't. Most of it lay beyond Cybertron, in a conquered empire that would surprise you. He's made a lot of allies out there but somehow it wasn't enough to appease the tyrant in his spark. He's changed, Our Megatron, and not for the good," Rondo said as Arlee nodded.

"How so?" Elita asked.

"He's meaner and shorter tempered than before. That son of his … he's evil incarnate. Between the two of them, they made a lasting impression on the faction. Don't expect bringing them down in the end to be easy or soon. The leadership group running the show is said to be as smart as the Pit and just as ruthless."

"Who are they?" Jetta asked.

Rondo shrugged. "No one knows. All we know is they sign orders off with the seal of Megatron. There was a message when he left to find allies that any disobedience against them was disobedience against him and it would be a death sentence if you did. He's there even when he isn't."

"What do you know about him leaving? What about his plans on this venture?" Hauser asked.

"He wants allies. He's coming back eventually with a slagging army. I hope he doesn't meet up with the Reapers," Arlee said.

"I hope he does," Rondo said with a grin.

"What if he's asked to join them like Sixshot was?" Arlee asked.

"That would be a problem," Rondo said with a smirk. "By the way, word is that slagger is with Megatron. You're welcome."

"Tell us something we don't know," Elita posed to the two.

They shrugged. "We were along the Rim, out in the Barren and along the safe edge of the Rift. We shipped and flew everywhere. We can tell you the routes we traveled, the installations along the way which might not exist now and other things, but high up level slag between the leadership? Nope," Rondo said.

Elita pulled a big datapad out of a tube, unspooled it, then slid it toward the pair. "Show us."

It would take a while and entail a bit of biting slag but they would comply.

-0-At the Medical Center, Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in a line, about thirty or so individuals, many of them holding children ranging from newly separated to youngling age. They stared at the guards and other individuals with fearful optics. All of them were in the arms of the silent, anxious adults.

Ratchet walked in, passed them with a benign expression on his face, then gathered with the social worker who was talking to Springer and Drift who arrived ahead of Ratchet. "What's the story here?" he asked.

"Well, we have a number of family, elders and young adults with children. We want to house them here overnight until they meet with an attorney for the disposition hearing in the morning," Hollis, the social worker replied. "We want to get them medically checked, then sit down and explain the situation regarding them as genitors with infants in prison."

"Slag," Ratchet said as he glanced at the group who stared at him with a mixture of defiance and fearful anxiety. "I'll start this then," he said as the others nodded. Turning to the group, he grinned. "I'm Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer for this planet and Cybertron. I'm going to help you get settled. First, you have to be checked medically so we can help you. If you tell us any conditions, complaints and other important information, we can help you get better. Especially the kids.

No one made a move or comment.

"All of the children in our colony go to school. It's mandatory," Ratchet continued. "All of you if you choose to live here according to the rules will be given first class housing, the opportunity to have work you like rather than be ordered to do what you don't want to do and even attend school yourselves. Since you're Decepticons, you'll be represented by a member of the Former Decepticon Association who will make sure you're well taken care of and have your legal rights. We have them here, you know. Legal rights."

No one responded.

"The choice is up to you," Ratchet continued, more than aware that this was often the reaction when they first came in. "Right now, let's see how you are and if we can help you feel better if you have a hurt or illness. I'm sure all of you have protoform wasting problems from improper nourishment. We can fix that. I want you to follow me and stay in line. We'll take care of you, then show you where you'll be living until things are ironed out. When they are, you can contact your family in the big group. This way," Ratchet said as he walked to a door.

The group hesitated, then followed. Inside, Ratchet turned on machines, then gestured for an elder to come forward. He did, helm held high, then was silent and still as Ratchet plugged him in. Everyone watched with a tenseness that was palpable as data flew past on the monitors. Ratchet who was analyzing it looked down at the smaller mech. "You're a tough old mech. You have a broken internal strut. That needs to be fixed so you can pick up your grandchildren without suffering stabbing pains."

"What will that take?" an elder femme said as she stepped from the crowd.

"Well, I can do it now. It's an easy fix. Would you like me to do that?" Ratchet asked.

The femme and the mech appeared to have an internal discussion, then the femme looked up at Ratchet. "I have to watch. I want my brother to feel better."

"I'm fine, Dee," he protested, but she raised her servo.

"You're not fine," D-2 said with firmness. "Fix him while I watch or you can't."

"That's fine with me," Ratchet said. "See that med berth? Hop up on it."

The older mech glanced at it, then his sister. Signing softly, he walked to the berth and with her help climbed on. He groaned softly, something that seemed like fingernails on a chalkboard to the others. He lay back with effort and gritted denta, then relaxed slightly.

Ratchet watched them, then turned to a cart nearby. Pulling a number of items, he walked to the mech. "I'm going to put you into medical stasis so I can do this." He glanced at the others. "I would shield the children. This is no place for their tender sparks."

The crowd shifted as those holding children stepped back behind the others. It was insufferably tense in the room. Ratchet turned to the mech, messaged him into stasis whereupon he relaxed completely. The little femme found a stool, then stepped up on the other side of the berth to watch. "I will warn you. I was the doctor for our group. I will know if you do anything that doesn't belong."

Ratchet grinned. "You can assist. Give this to me when I ask you to do so," he said as he handed her a coil of welding wire of a grade humans could only dream of. It took a moment to expose the relevant area inside the elder mech's chassis and when he did a mess showed itself. "Well, that's slag. It appears that the loose strut banged around in there."

"If you have a suction, I can clear the area," she said as she peered into her brother's chassis.

Ratchet handed her one and as he readied his cutters to remove parts of the damaged interior, she expertly cleared the wound and removed a few broken bits of things with her smaller servos. "You did that well. Are you a doctor or the person who had to do the medicine?"

"I was a hedge doctor on Cybertron," she said proudly as she began to unspool the wire. "My ada taught me and he was taught by my amma and on and on."

Ratchet nodded as he began to clip this and that, waiting as she removed it with really long tweezers. "You have good technique. What about becoming a doctor here? We need them."

She glanced at him. "Just like that."

"No. You would have to go to the University and get more training. I think that's required but you already know a lot so it might not take that long. We have a great coterie of femme doctors on Mars," he said as the last piece of the broken strut was removed. Ratchet looked at the surrounding area. "We need new fuses for the distal power source for the sub routing hub for his neural net and some slotted chips for the proximal node itself, the one that helps regulate internal body temperature."

"Where are they? I'll get them," she said as she stared at him levelly.

Ratchet grinned, then nodded to a cabinet nearby. "Check the middle shelf near the back," he said as she stepped down, walked to the cabinet, then opened it.

"This is impressive," she said as she dug around through the vast stores of minute things inside. She found the different parts, then walked back. "Let me know when you need them and I will give them to you."

"Your servos are smaller. Why don't you do it?" Ratchet asked as he looked inside again.

She nodded, then expertly slid them into the now cleaned and cleared gaps. When they were all slotted and replaced, Ratchet handed her the tubes of lubricants and sealants that she would use to seat and seal them. When that was finished, Ratchet looked at her. "I need a series four, AD-5 interior strut with flanges at each end. They're kept in the next room. There's a series of cabinets. They will be stored by size in the fifth one down. If you could get it that would help. I don't want to leave the patient."

She stared at him, then nodded. "Very well," she said, then climbed down. She disappeared into the medical parts supply room that was standard off each medical emergency room in the colony. She was gone a moment, then came back with the part. Climbing up on the stool, she held it in place and handed Ratchet the sections of welding wire that he had clipped while she was gone.

Carefully, with immaculate precision, Ratchet attached the device to the interior of the mech who slumbered onward. The smell of ozone filled the air, a not unpleasant smell, as the moment seemed to stretch forever. When he was finished, Ratchet transformed the welder back to a finger. "There. Let's close him up and wait a moment while his systems reboot. It will take a moment for them to inventory him for the new parts, analyze the changes and get his self repair systems going on it."

She nodded, then did her part as Ratchet sealed him. She watched as Ratchet pulled a cloth and spray bottle off a tray. He began to clean the area of his chassis they had fixed internally, an action that only highlighted the dinginess of the rest of his body. "I think he's ready." Ratchet rebooted the mech who came to sentience slowly.

"Dee?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

She grinned. "We fixed your strut. They had a great one and the proper materials. Does it hurt?"

"I blocked his pain receptors until noon tomorrow. By then, all of his internal systems will be working together again," Ratchet said as she nodded.

Slowly, he sat up, then turned to dangle his legs. What would have been an excruciating motion produced no pain. He glanced at his sister. "That didn't hurt."

"No," she said with a grin. "We helped you."

He glanced at Ratchet, then the group standing with more ease and some hope on their faces. Relief hung in the air like clouds. "Thank you," he said gruffly as he glanced at Ratchet.

"Thank her too. I want her to be a doctor here. Work on her to agree," Ratchet said with a grin. "Right now, we have a lot of mechs and femmes to take care of," he said as he looked at the group standing nearby.

D-2 nodded. "We do. Come forward. Let's see what we can do to make you feel better," she said. They did and with her help, Ratchet managed to repair a number of hurts, begin protoform wasting protocols on everyone and get them ready for their overnight in a ward designed to house families with their patients.

It would go smoothly.

-0-TBC 10-06-16 Anyone in the path of the hurricane today or any other danger, please be careful. You are on my mind today. That includes you too, Miss Fancyspinner. Hugs to all in the big wild world today. -me **edited 10-18-16**

ESL

Some things are spelled the same but pronounced differently in English depending on meaning and use. Minute is one of them.

Minute: a unit of time of which there are 60 to an hour (mih-nut)

a measure of size, meaning tiny, tiny, tiny (my-noot)

disposition: the handling of a situation or problem, another word for solution (dis-poh-zishun)

palpable: when something is said to be palpable, its something that is felt and it usually refers to emotions and tense energy. "The excitement was palpable." This means, everyone could feel the excitement. (pal-puh-ble)

insufferable; insufferably: it means that something is just about unbearable, that its almost too much to handle. "It was insufferably hot when the thermometer hit 100 degrees F."

distal: (dis-tul) meaning far from the center like your toes are from your chest

proximal (prox-ih-mul) meaning close to the center, like your eyes on your face or heart in your chest


	292. Chapter 292

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (DD5 292)

-0-Operational Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet entered, then crossed the stone floor to the table where Prowl was sitting with Paragon going over the change in command designations for the interim. Ratchet would be leaving to Earth the next orn and with him would go Blackjack, Raptor, Ironhide, and Hard Drive. Turbine and Delphi would cover two of the positions while he had his own covered by a youngling commander who was showing promise. He pulled a chair to sit. "The bad elements are behind bars and the family segment is in the hospital until the disposition hearing tomorrow. I'm going to be on Earth. Who is going to represent us at the hearing?"

"Not me," Paragon said with a grin as he arose and walked to tactical to check something and download new data.

"I will," Prowl said. "We're working overtime with the script. We have about 2% of our population here seen so far. I try not to think too much about the size of the problem on Cybertron. Suffice it to say, everyone is working hard to find everyone everywhere. We're going to finish with the Decepticons in another orn or so, we hope. They're being called to the Southern Civilian Airfield in case you didn't know. The Former Decepticon Association is getting them there. I'll be glad when they finish up. Its a rare thing to find one that doesn't have it who was in the ranks. Their families are doing better, especially those that were hidden away."

"It might be why he can leave without much worry, this control thing that he thinks he still has. Even if everyone left, Megatron probably feels he can still do whatever it is he has to do to get his revenge," Ratchet said. "I will be gone all day tomorrow. The hearings could be entertaining. I think the soldiers are offended that someone totally out of the blue could think they had control over their children. It could go any which way."

"I'm going to watch around the many and sundry catastrophes going on. By the way, you will have time to be here to see Partition in magistrate's court. You won't be leaving for Earth until 1300 hours Eastern Standard Time," Prowl said with a slight smirk. "I would say that you run your department as well as you run your life. Your diplomats don't seem to be able to hold their liquor either."

"That's your department, Mrs. Octopus," Ratchet said with a glowing smile.

Prowl chuckled. "Sh."

They grinned at each other as the whirl went on behind them. "What's the word on the next migration?"

"Dai Atlas sent word a decaorn ago that unless the situation requires it, he's going to send the groups in smaller numbers, something in the line of 2-300,000 and not several or even one million," Prowl said. "If the 'Cons hold off, we can do this. If not, expect masses."

"Good. This is getting better but still, it pushes us to the brink. That new habitation grid in the crater is looking good but if anyone comes too soon we're doomed," Ratchet said as he arose.

"Don't remind me," Prowl said ruefully. "Where are you going?"

"I have an office somewhere and a medical crisis to manage. I thought I'd try and find it," Ratchet said. "I also have Tennyson coming in and I have to re-link the bond and check him over."

"Good. Leave Orion when you go," Prowl said with a grin.

"What Orion?" Ratchet asked with as innocent an expression as he could manage.

"The one in your gut, slagger," Prowl said as the door to Ratchet's carry hold slid back.

A startled sparkling with antlers on his helm glanced at Prowl with surprise. **"OWL! YOU DOING THIS!? I COMED TO LOU WITH OTIS?!"**

Prowl who was grinning at Orion snorted loudly as the tiny mech walked to the edge of Ratchet's carry hold, then leaned against the door, crossing one ped in front of the other. His camo onesie and antlers were hilarious. "You're so cute."

Orion smiled brilliantly, then stepped out ostensibly for the table top, but missed. Ratchet's servo caught him, then set him on the table. He walked boldly across the maps and other things lying there to Prowl where he paused, then looked up. **"OWL! YOU COMED TO HERE?! I COMED TO HERE! I DOING THIS WIF LOU!?"**

Prowl picked him up. "Yes." He looked at Ratchet. "Scram."

Ratchet grinned. "Let me know when you want me to come save you from Red Chief." He walked off toward the door and disappeared.

Prowl and Orion watched him, then glanced at each other. Orion smiled brilliantly. "You're really mine. I only lend you out to losers. Remember that, sparkling. Now, let me tell you about the solar system."

Orion stood beside Prowl as he explained the situation as it stood between Mars and Cybertron. Orion watched in his usual intense manner. What he truly understood was debatable.

-0-On a hillside near the new metro area

They watched as the dark speck that they could see in space began to grow bigger as it descended through the atmosphere. It was Tennyson coming in to land in the northwest of the city. Airspace had been cleared and the signal sent into the colony that a metro-former was coming in to land. A crowd had gathered on the highway nearby, pulling over, then transforming to watch. Prime and Starscream along with Rainmaker waited near the place where he would be resting against the call to arms.

Tennyson was in contact with the Flight Center at Fort Max and as he was, so were the metro-formers living here with him. A flash beside Prime indicated the materialization of a number of big mechs in pretender gear. Typhoon, Metroplex, Metrohex, Acutus, Gambian, and Fort Max had 'teched in' as Ty called it to greet this big mech who was a warrior class titan and someone who was well liked and respected by all who knew him. Another flash brought Metrotitan and Acroplex as well. They walked to stand with Prime and his group, a massively towering number of handsome mechs waiting for the fun to start. As they waited, Ratchet could be seen driving their way followed by Ironhide. They pulled up and transformed. Walking to the group, Ratchet grinned. "I brought my doctor kit," he said holding up a tiny kit filled with specialized diagnostic tools for the big frames.

They laughed. Typhoon glanced up. "Who wants to bet he misses his target and lands on us?"

No one wanted to but a lot of slag met that impertinence. Ratchet grinned up at the group. "There's nothing wrong with the handsome. Your frame is one good looking bunch of slaggers. Maybe it's the visors. Ironhide, I'm going to get you some red sunglasses made. I want to see if that's the thing that curls my peds."

Ironhide glared at Ratchet. "You have screws loose, old mech."

"Poor Ironhide," Typhoon said with a grin. "No one can make time with his mech."

 **"SLAGGING RIGHT! I'M IRONHIDE!** What did you say?" he asked pausing at the remark. "What the frag does time have to do with it?"

Ratchet slapped the back of his helm. **"I TOLD YOU TO DOWNLOAD THE SLANG DICTIONARIES!"**

"Frag that. I don't need no dictionaries," Ironhide said with a grin.

They laughed, then looked up as the huge figure of a ship began to make himself more clear. It was the usual configuration for a metro-titan in flight, the almost sphinx-like shape with the superstructure toward the rear of the vessel common mode for them. Giant red guns ran the length of the forward arms of the structure with four others adorning the superstructure itself. As the ship began to appear close enough to read the glyphs on its various surfaces, a passel of humans began to arrive. Soldiers from N.E.S.T. along with diplomats, scientists and civilians from Earth 1 and other parts drove in big segways and four wheelers to watch from the sidewalk that ran along the highway.

Ratchet glanced at them, then waved. :You better be prepared to fly away when he lands. The energy displacement is going to be huge: he said.

:Gotcha, Ratchet: Lennox said, then he began to herd the humans back onto their vehicles to drive across the now motionless highway to the other side. Everywhere they looked bots were transformed to watch. By now, the breeze was growing and dust was kicking up. Lower and lower the vessel came as it was directed to the ground by Fort Max Center. The dust began to rise and the view of the bots waiting was lost in it.

Lennox crouched down behind his vehicle along with everyone else as they peered out to watch. Joe and Olivia Bowers were with them, watching with the same astonishment as everyone else. Metrotitans came and went in the colony. They came to the big frame yard for repair and upgrade, then left to go to their duty stations mostly on Cybertron. Most of the humans had seen them come but not this close. They were fenced off now at the big frame yard to keep accidents to a minimum. This was unfettered access and it was incredibly frightening. They were soon buried in a dust cloud as the displacement energy kicked the sand up and turned it into a scouring pad.

In the middle of the dust storm, Prime and his group hunkered down, bending into the wind storm that tossed boulders around like pebbles. He turned to the roadway and saw dark shadows of individuals bending forward too, waiting out the storm. Nearby, crouching over the spot where the humans were last seen, bots could be made out sheltering them. He felt relief, then turned into the howling storm as the great titanic ship began to slowly lower himself to the ground.

5,000 meters.

4,000 meters.

2,500 meters.

Then it seemed that he was going to mash them into the ground, his size so huge it felt like he was looming over them. He wasn't but the storm made the illusion seem likely. Tennyson had them on his sensors, the tower was guiding him in and all was aces in his plans. His drone teams ship wide were operating optimally as he reached critical mass.

1,000 meters, 750 meters, 300 meters … touchdown.

The rumble that fled outward from the base of the massive ship shook the ground. The soldiers in the group managed to stay on their peds but many were the civilians and all of the humans who were tossed around. The dust billowed and so did rocks and sharp bits of molten slag that had been lying on the ground for eons. It peppered everyone but the humans who were in the shelter of Cybertronians who understood the fragility of 'squishies'.

The sand seemed to hang in the air like smoke, but after a moment it began to settle. In the haze, figures could be seen. Ratchet and that group gazed around, then Ratchet looked at his servo. "Frag. My little kit. **MY SPECIAL LITTLE KIT I'VE HAD FOR VORNS OF EONS JUST FOR YOU BIG AFT SLAGGERS! WHERE THE FRAG DID IT GO!?"**

Everyone looked at Ratchet, then the ground. It was an amusing spectacle for the humans to watch the senior Autobots looking around for a missing kit. Lennox spotted it first. **:RATCHET! IT'S OVER HERE!:**

Ratchet walked to the humans who were covered in layers of very fine dust. Picking up his kit, he grinned. "Thanks, slaggers. Wanna come in after the greetings are made? Tennyson is a beast."

:He's a poet on my planet: Olivia said with a grin.

"Tennyson is a name on Earth? Will synchronicities never cease," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He walked back to the group, then joined them to watch Tennyson sink his hooks into the ground and shut down his non-essential systems and flight modalities. It was then that a hologram of a handsome mech covered in tattoos and scars appeared in front of them. **"WELL, LOOK AT YOU! YOU SLAGGERS! HOW ARE YA!?"** Tennyson asked as he extended his servo.

The big frames gripped his wrist in the warrior manner, slapped him on the back and traded greetings. It was warm and happy, something that the big frames had been missing for some time as targets for pirates and criminals. Tennyson turned to Prime, then grew solemn. He bowed deeply, then knelt on one knee. "Lord Optimus … I give you my service and my spark. Command me."

Prime nodded. "I accept your service, Tennyson, with gratitude and humility. Arise and greet me warrior to warrior."

Tennyson stood up and gripped Prime's servo with both of his. He grinned. "You live. You have no idea what it means to all of us to hear your voice calling to us. I felt a longing in my spark that was painful." He glanced at the Seekers, then nodded. "Great Elder, it is my honor to see you again. Starscream, the world is upside down. I am honored to serve with you. I am told that you are a very great force for good in the new paradigm."

Starscream, well pleased with the warmth of Tennyson's greeting nodded back. "It is my honor to live to see this orn. We are rising from the ashes a new people. Welcome to the effort, Tennyson."

Tennyson grinned, then nodded. He looked at his brothers with happiness. "This is going to be fun. I have to get this tech. We can actually hit the bars and see what this bar hopping business is really like."

Ironhide laughed. **"JOIN US!** We're going to be on a tear soon enough. Right now, Ratchet needs to check you out."

" **RATCHET!** I haven't seen you in vorns. Did you know he was among the first doctors ever to bond with one of us? You don't mind do you, Ironhide?"

"Frag that. If I thought it meant the same thing, I'd probably get my aft slagged getting even," Ironhide said with a grin.

Tennyson laughed, then grinned at Ratchet. "So … you want to check out my innards do you?"

"I live to serve," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"That's our line," Typhoon said with a snicker. "Tennyson, you old battle ax. You have to fill us in. I haven't been in the group in the hiding places for a while. We have some of our children here and there are two that were sparked and separated. They live out there. Acroplex and Metrohex have lots to tell you about the babies."

"We have babies?" Tennyson said with surprise. "I **HAVE** been out of the loop a while. **COME ON IN!** I could use a few upgrades, Ratchet," he said as he stepped beside Ratchet who was leading the way in. "I was thinking about maybe getting something done about my rate of increase when I gun it. I sort of feel broad across the aft if you know what I mean."

Prime followed with a grin and the others.

The humans followed everyone.

TBC 10-07-16

More to come. I had a long distance phone call. :D Take care out there. I hope you all are okay. I hate hurricanes. :[

The Ransom Of Red Chief is a kid's book where a snotty kid playing cowboys and Indians is kidnapped and ransomed to his parents. They say 'keep him'. The story is about how their ransom demands get smaller and smaller until the end when they pay the parents to take the kid back. :D

making time is really old fashioned slang about chatting up someone with romance on the brain.

The difference in pretender tech and holograms is one is solid and takes permanent form until changed by the wearer and the other is a projection that may seem solid but isn't. You can touch it but without a projection source, it derezzes. Pretender tech is a real solid thing that can be changed by the wearer. It is formed from energy gathered by the tech the wearer bears. :D So sayeth me. ;)


	293. Chapter 293

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 293)

-0-Inside the belly of The Beast

They walked across the vast hangar, most of those following Ratchet enjoying the patter of the big mech with the others with them. Among those that were outgoing in personality in their frame, the warrior class were among the most. Typhoon and Tennyson were anomalies among the big frames for personality. They were boisterously outgoing, something that the rest of them seldom had to that degree. Most of them trended toward the quiet end of the spectrum but those who had seen the most battle tended to be more open and jovial. Xantium who was created to be a front-line warrior like Ty and Tennyson was a case in point.

Apparently, protecting city-states on world required more etiquette than warfare in the front lines.

Springer and Drift who had joined them after Tennyson landed were pulling anti-gravity handcarts filled with humans. They had pulled them from a locker, stuffed the humans inside them, then followed the snarking, joking, humorous crowd to the elevator. They fit, given the size of the mechanism but it was tight.

"Well isn't this cozy," Ratchet said as he stood rather closely packed between Gambian, Metroplex and Acroplex. "I think I just fulfilled an item on my bucket list."

Huge snark and laughter greeted that after a short scan of the internet as it was fed constantly into Teletraan. Of course, the humans didn't know but what didn't hurt them didn't make them mad. A bot had to have data to understand the lunatic little fraggers. The doors opened on the engine rooms and the long corridors that led to the computer data centers. Ratchet paused, took a tiny tool and inserted it into a port. He stood silently.

:What's he doing?: Olivia asked with fascination from where she stood next to Joe on a cart.

"He's reading the core data list for broken and fragged up stuff. It's compiled daily and most of the time the mechanism's self-repair equipment can take care of it, even directing the drones to fix problems. But sometimes they need an assist. Ratchet bonds with the big frames to read, then fix them," Springer said as Drift nodded.

"Few are left alive who can do that. Ada was bonded from the beginning with this class of mechanism and knows how to fix them better than anyone around," Drift said proudly.

:Bonds? He's bonded to Ironhide. Is he bonded to the big frames too?: Olivia asked, as fascinated as ever.

"It's not the same thing. Bonding as a doctor to a patient means he has complete access to the mech himself, thereby, he can fix them. He can access them the same way that he does Ironhide but he keeps to certain rules. Doctors have ethics and use them. Some of them. Ada can cross that boundary but he doesn't so the big frames get the best of both worlds. They get someone who can access their deep down hurts and the warmth of that connection without invasion of privacy," Springer said.

They watched as Ratchet turned to a panel and began to type on the 3-D keyboard that sprang up. "You're a mess, slagger. I see you have new scars," Ratchet said as he glanced at the hologram of the big mech who was lounging against himself as he watched.

"I had a few new ones. I sort of like my collection. Gives me a hint of danger," Tennyson said with a grin.

"I'm still number one and champion," Typhoon said as he preened slightly.

That initiated a few moments of comparison of scars before Ratchet tut-tutted them back to reality. "I can either admire your masculine frames or I can fix them. I can't do both."

" **WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!"** Ironhide aka Old Faithful erupted on schedule. He grinned as everyone slagged him including Prime who was laughing at the informality and hilarity. Given that he had Metroplex level gravitas himself, it was very delightful for him to cut loose a bit. Everyone was happy when he did and active in their participation to bring it about. Mech was too stoic for his own good.

"Now that Vesuvius has erupted, time to go to the main repair center and get the ball rolling. My big frame team is on their way with mountains of slag for replacements and upgrades and the yard is sending a paint and armor squad. You'll be pristine when they get through with you. We have the time to do it to the fullest because you aren't in a turn around time constriction like most are when they arrive. Expect worker bee graffiti down deep inside your inside frame. In the meantime, your feed lines will be tanker fed until Public Works gets your underground structures made so you can link up with the feeder lines that take care of everyone here. Yours will be designed to breakaway for emergency liftoffs so that's an innovation for you," Ratchet said.

"You always were a thoughtful slagger. Are ya tired of Ironhide yet?" Tennyson said with a waggle of his optical ridges.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!? GET YOUR OWN OLD MECH!"** Ironhide bellowed with a grin.

"There's a lot of good looking mini and micro mini-cons in the colony, though I think Cliffjumper is taken. Whether he knows it or not," Drift began before laughter buried him.

They followed Ratchet to the Central Repair Depot in the heart of Tennyson and watched as he linked in, then began to 'speak'. His voice echoed through the comm system, a dead sounding metallic voice as the personality and warmth of Ratchet disappeared from his body. He stood with several digits transformed, jacked into the bank of computers that ran the 'health' sector of the behemoth giving commands that echoed in the air around them. As he did, two drone bots entered the room and jacked in too.

:Who are they?: Carly asked from the cart where she stood beside her brother and Jessie Landon.

"Those are drones. They're sparkless and serve Tennyson," Drift said as he knelt down beside the two carts filled with humans. "They're built to take care of functions and do the work. Tennyson is the only sentient being on this ship. He **is** the ship."

:They're just robots then: James Brooks Spencer said as Jessie nodded.

"They are. They have no spark, no sentience," Drift replied. "This is the part of Tennyson that regulates his overall health and is the command center for his self-repair systems. All of us have them. We can repair most everything that happens, though sometimes it takes a long time. We're limited in that the biggest stuff still requires a doctor."

:This is wonderful: Olivia said with awe in her voice as she looked around the room. It was vast, filled with tech and two drones. It seemed to go on forever but then, all of the rooms they entered on big frames seemed to do the same.

Ratchet's voice echoed as he gave commands, tested sections and subsections and sought full disclosure of the health of the big mech. Then he withdrew his digits. "Everyone has the list. Everyone is climbing up now to fiddle with ya, you big mechanism. All you have to do is smile and sit back."

"It tickles," Tennyson said with a wink. "I want pretender tech. The sooner I can cavort with the rest of you, the better." He paused, then smiled. "That is some level of energon."

Ratchet checked a meter showing that the tankers had jacked in and were feeding the big mech, then grinned. "Class A, Tenn. This planet is half class A and B energon."

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** he said, glancing sharply at Ratchet. **"HOW!?"**

Ratchet smirked. "It's a long story. I suggest you start at the Temple."

Tennyson stared at Ratchet a moment, then burst into laughter. **"I DON'T HAVE TO CONFESS DO I!?"**

That part was optional.

-0-Later

Ratchet sat at his office, a monitor running the repair on Tennyson flickering nearby. He had mountains of work on his desk and he hurried through it as fast as he could go. A tap at the door caught his attention, then he grinned. "Come in, handsome. Don't tell Ironhide. He'll get mad."

Ironhide walked in with a preen and a burst of ego, then sat, putting his big peds up. "Ironhide's a mech's mech, I heard. How could I ever match him point for point? He's perfection in these parts I'm told."

Ratchet snickered. "You won't get an argument from me," he said tossing the big mech a can of candy

Ironhide caught it, then popped some in his mouth. "Good stuff. You know what I like," he said with a raffish waggle of his optical ridges.

"I do," Ratchet said with a smoky expression. He grinned. "You're in a cheery mood."

"Just got a detailing," he said holding out his big arm.

"You did?" Ratchet asked as he looked the arm over. Ironhide frowned. Another knock on the door caught their attention.

"You called us?" Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe stood behind him. They were grinning and in their big servos were their detailing kits.

"Yeah," Ratchet said as he sat back enjoying Ironhide's fit of pique. "I want this handsome slab shined to new penny finish. **HOW THE SLAG CAN I BE SEEN IN PUBLIC WITH SUCH A HANDSOME MECH IF HE'S NOT SHINY!?"**

Ironhide stared at Ratchet, then grinned. "How indeed?" he said as he stood up. Soon he was standing on a foot stool getting the shine of his life while Ratchet watched him with a smug grin.

/ … you're so easy, Ironhide … /

/ … putty in my servos, Ratchet … /

/ … you're both insane … / -Sunstreaker

/ … ditto, Sunstreaker … / -Sideswipe

-0-Elsewhere

:'Jack:

:Here. What, Alor? Where are you?:

:With the genitors. They're taking a nap. We had a good session with Jarro. They feel a lot better but they still have remorse about their first trip to IntraComm: -Alor, genitor sitting

:Tell them to get over it. At least they didn't run around breaking windows or stealing food: -'Jack, kibitzing

:You're a lot of help, 'Jack. Did you get the detailing I lined up for you?: -Alor making demands

:We're still here. Appa is getting one now and Atar is just about finished: -Blackjack reporting in

:Okay. Just try not to get dirty before you go tomorrow. We have standards in spite of the lot of you. Come by for lunch: -Alor being the mother

Blackjack snorted, then grinned broadly. :Yes, He Who Must Be Obeyed. How's Scout?:

:He's showing everyone he's ready for school: -Alor being ornery

 **:WHAT THE FRAG!? NO WAY, ALOR! I WILL BE HARD TO LIVE WITH!:** The line cut as Blackjack sat fuming.

"Suck it up, little mech," Hard Drive said as he bent over to get his tender bits buffed. "Scout is going to school. I have spoken."

Raptor snickered as a youngling femme buffed his wrist. "Big baby," he said.

 **"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FEEL BADLY!"** Blackjack said to his father and grandfather. / … much …/

-0-At the CMO's office

"So what's on your agenda for the next few?" Ratchet asked as he ate candy and watched Ironhide suffer through a masterful clean up.

"We're back planet side. They're rotating crews to Cybertron so we're going to be detailed there with time off for football and practices. That starts in a decaorn. Next weekend starts the season," Sideswipe said.

"I can't wait. I expect you to sweep through to the championship. Start a trend and watch Prowl cry," Ratchet said with a snicker. "I love to watch him snivel."

"It's almost as much fun as watching you, Ada," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "By the way, we want to take the big kids to the races tomorrow night. There's a great card and they've never been there."

"All nine of them? Clear it with Ty and the bonds. I don't have a problem with them getting new experiences. Remember its a school night. No bar hopping or gambling," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Frag, there goes the evening," Sideswipe said with a snicker. "The twinnies had an update. Did you get the report?"

"I did. They're doing great. The specialists see them being ready for implants in the near rather than far future," Ratchet said.

"They won't be in danger will they?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No. They'll hear again and it'll be weird. They'll have to relearn what words and sounds mean and the loudness will get to them for a bit. Be prepared for skittish behavior. They will be in speech therapy for a bit until they remember and reconnect things," Ratchet replied. Then he grinned. "A little birdie told me that Sconce was back."

Sunstreaker turned to Sideswipe and punched his face.

-0-TBC 10-08-16 **edited 10-18-16**

ESL:

pique: very slight aggravation or anger. Usually silent and pouty.


	294. Chapter 294

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 294)

-0-Later that afternoon

Ratchet walked in with the preliminary medical report for the migration and the virus scare toward the table where Prowl sat. He reached it, then sat down. "Where's the hoodlum?"

"He's with Otis," Prowl said with a grin as he took the data wafers from Ratchet. "How is the virus program going?"

"We're up to 4% here and it doesn't even really reach a full digit on Cybertron. The process there is going to be spectacularly slow." Ratchet grinned. "Please hold your applause for my shine." He held out an arm for inspection.

"What shine?" Prowl asked with a straight face. Then they both laughed. "I'll be ready on the monitor if you require it."

"I might or not. This is new territory to me. I think its growing pains for the humans to tell you the truth. We'll get through. I doubt that they will recall the humans on world. They do after all want to start colonies here," Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded. The door behind them opened. They turned to look and noted a babbling infant walk into the room. He was discussing or describing something as he did. Following behind, Prime entered as well with a big grin on his face.

"Otis, you doing this? I tolded you this thing. Doing it like I, Orion, tolded you and be good. Not be bad. All good," he said, then paused to look at everyone grinning at him including a few of the mechs working their shifts. He smiled brilliantly at Prowl and Ratchet. **"ADA! OWL! I GOED WIF OTIS! I HELPED OTIS DOING THIS AND THAT! I COMED THERE TO DOING!"**

He stood before everyone with a gigantic smile on his tiny Ironhide face, his camo onesie and his hat with the horns taking him way off the cuteness scale. Ratchet held out his servos. Orion ran to him and sat on Ratchet's lap. **"ADA! OTIS HELPEDED ME! I LOVE OTIS! HE GOOD! HE MY SHE! HE MY SHE AND I SHE FOR OTIS!"**

Ratchet smirked. "Well, she, how did he helpeded you?"

"Well, he helped me arrange the top of my desk," Optimus said sitting in a chair next to Prowl. "I could not have done it without him."

"Did he put everything around the edges?" Ratchet asked as he bounced Orion on his knees.

"He did. I can assume he has 'helped' you too," Optimus replied.

"He has. That's his thing … helpeding," Ratchet replied.

 **"I, ORION, HELPEDED THE SHE! I DOING! HE COMED TO ME AND I DOING THE SHE! SHE MY SHE! OTIS IS MY SHE! HE NOT BAD! HE GOOD! NOT BAD LIKE H-"** Orion paused a moment, then looked up at Ratchet who was looking down at him with a smirk.

"Nice save, spud," Ratchet said putting the baby on the table top.

"I not say … thing. I not doing that," Orion said with baby reassurance. "I doing the good. Me, Orion, good. Han bad."

Everyone paused including Orion who stared at Ratchet with big optics. It didn't save him from the corner.

-0-Around

"Mom, what's the plan?" Lois Morshower-Howell asked as she sat down at the desk in the Resort that was hers. Her husband was communications officer at the N.E.S.T. Habitat and she was here with their three children to work at the Resort.

Barbara Morshower who was here for the afternoon glanced up. "We're going there united in the belief that how we want to raise our children, as long as they are not physically endangered nor required to break any law or desire of our own, then its none of their business what they learn here. We're bringing school textbooks with us to show them what the schools teach. As for the cultural and spiritual stuff … we intend to play it by ear. I'm going to be the leader of the family group as your father is the senior soldier and civilian here.

"All of us will have a chance to speak although some of us don't want to. We want a united front, all of us." Barbara got up. "We will leave for Diego Garcia in the morning. The kids are going to be taken to the Tower by the others who are going to watch them. They'll make sure the kids are good. Are you hungry? I'm going to get lunch. I'll bring you some."

"Thanks, Mom," Lois said as she keyed on her computer. It would be a pleasant afternoon in the office on Mars before the meet up on Earth the next day.

-0-New York City, New York, The United States of America, Planet Earth

Rick Harris packed his bags, then checked over his apartment. Shutting off some things, turning others on, he walked out to the elevator and the trip down. He would take a cab to the airport, then return home to Paris where he would organize his trip to Mars following his extensive interviews and contract negotiations with Sam Witwicky and Warren Roberts. They were hard line and tough, making it clear that he was a man on probation on-world. There would be no permanent building or office space for him at the moment and he would live in the N.E.S.T. HQ for now, something that would be strange and slightly off putting.

Given the number of habitats to choose from, putting him with N.E.S.T. was strange until they told him that there would be office and living space made for him at the Resort pending his probationary period. Given the nature of his business, Will Lennox would handle the probationary assessment. It was up to him to do the job the way they expected with safety the top concern. He was going to Mars to meet the mechs who would be part of his excursions and settle in. There would be discussions about types and kinds of adventures sought, the best possible places to get them and how it could be accomplished in the safest and best possible manner.

When Ratchet and the human party returned to Mars, he would be with them. Until then, he would leave Paris, hop a military transport to Diego and wait there for the rest of the humans to conclude their hearing in America. He would be waiting on pins and needles. While he did, he would spend his time watching the big mechs at the base and wishing he could go into the Embassy to look around.

-0-Ops Center

Ironhide held his son on his servo. A camouflaged wan little mech sat slumped and silent. Ironhide grinned. "Little mech has a hard time remembering but he hasn't had trouble in school since jail. I guess you could say he's rehabilitated."

"You could say that," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "It wouldn't be true but you can say it."

"Orion."

The baby glanced at Appa Raptor, then sagged more.

"Come here, infant."

Ironhide handed him off to his appa. Raptor sniffed him, then grinned. "You look cute in your little hat. I never saw them before but then we never were anywhere this cold with you or Blackjack. Orion, sit up, infant."

Orion looked at him, then shifted slightly. "Appa, I bad. I dumb?" he asked.

The room shifted into the frigid zone. Raptor brought him closer to his own face. "No. Do you believe me?"

Orion stared at him with intensity, then gripped Raptor's face. He pressed his own against it for a moment, then sat back. "Appa."

"What, infant?" Raptor asked with a heavy spark.

"I not talking good. Shes ha-ha me," Orion said. "I cried."

Nearly everyone in the room listening looked to join him as he sat forlornly on Raptor's hand. Prime looked ill. Raptor kissed him. "You're a great student, Orion. Your teachers say you do great things in school. Do you like school?"

He nodded.

"Do you have friends?"

He nodded. "Eemy and Olo. They my shes. Pax and Boo and Dooey and Mo-Mo. My shes."

Raptor glanced at Ironhide who looked pole-axed and Ratchet who shrugged helplessly.

"Those are your shes?" Raptor asked.

He nodded. "They my shes. I doing with them. They love me, Orion. I, Orion, love the shes. I love you, Appa," he said with a slight sniffle in his little voice.

"I, Appa Raptor, love Orion." He looked at the others.

Ratchet leaned forward. "I, Ada, love Orion."

Prowl who looked dark with misery nodded. "I, Owl, love Orion. Orion my she."

Orion stared at Prowl, then the others. He sat straighter, then looked at the others with a hopeful expression. Prime leaned forward, then stroked Orion's tiny onesie-clad ped. "I, Otis, love Orion. Orion my she too."

Orion nodded, his expression changing from sorrow to something closer to relief and happiness. He looked at Ironhide. "Atar? You like me, Orion?"

Ironhide stared at this unexpected miracle in his life. "Atar loves Orion," he said softly.

Orion smiled. "Orion love Atar. Orion love Otis. Orion love Owl and Ada. Orion love Appa. All shes my shes."

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide leaned closer again. "Orion."

Orion looked at his father. "Atar?"

"Orion is smart. Orion is good. Orion is mine. Orion is my she. You are smart and good. Orion is good," he said quietly. "Don't worry about talking. I had the same problem."

Orion looked at his father a moment as he absorbed the words, if not the entire meaning. Then he held out his arms. Ironhide took him from his grandfather and hugged the baby. Ratchet leaned in to kiss him, then Ironhide settled him on his arm. It was quiet a moment, then Orion patted Ironhide. "Orion love Atar. Orion love Ada. Orion love Otis. Orion love Owl. Orion love Appa." Then he looked at his fat little digits. "Orion love Ho-Ho … Orion love Pax … Pot ..." They watched him run down as many of his family as he could, then he looked up at the group. He smiled brilliantly. "Orion love the shes."

The shes loved him back.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Planet Earth

It was raining on the island as the base went about its business. It was 82 degrees F with a low of 78 this evening. It would hold like this for some time. The Embassy was lazy today with the odd bot around. The mobs who watched were there to see the aliens and maybe if they were really lucky, have a nice spin around the island with the younger mechs. Jolt was practically a god here.

At the Administration Building, John Fulton and Andrew Settles were preparing to go to the meeting in Washington, D. C. the next day. The meeting would be strange because the topic was. There was a concern expressed by some for the kind of influences everyone there would be having because the children were attending school with aliens. Their teachers were aliens, the education and information was also alien and it didn't seem particularly a good idea to those who called the meet up.

John had no relatives beyond his wife living on Mars and no kids in the school system though he would jump at it if he could. Glenn Morshower had three grandchildren and many of the soldiers children as well. There were over 30 human kids in the Autobot City Unified School District. That didn't count the 31 kids in the the school at Earth 1. Earth 1 didn't count since they taught human concepts and values by utilizing human teachers and materials with some exceptions, so they were given a pass. The rest wouldn't. It would be a very strange day all around.

The rain pattered against the window panes as beyond their offices Autobot youngling mechs were swanning around enjoying the attention of the adoring masses. They especially liked watching Jolt spark and blow up little things with his accumulated static charge. It made one pause to consider what they would think about his long shimmering whips.

-0-Washington Center, Washington, D. C., The United States of America, Planet Earth

He pushed a broom over the smooth surface of the floor of the center where the meet up was being held. Everything was checked out, the sound system, the entry for the aliens and gathering areas for photographers and reporters. Now they were putting out rows of chairs. He didn't have to do that. He just had to make the place look good. It would be a quiet afternoon pushing a broom here and there as the clock wound down to another historical meeting of humanity and the Buicks next door.

-0-TBC 10-08-16 **edited 10-18-16**

Leoness: I love Ironhide and Ratchet. They're such friends and so funny. Both of them know the other incredibly well and like each other which is the trick in a bond or marriage. Love might be easy but liking is harder. This duet is based on my parents. I can see my folks when I write them and it makes me terribly happy. I love ya, Leoness. Take care out there. :D


	295. Chapter 295

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 295) **BEFORE YOU READ THIS GO TO CHRONICLES OF ORION part 26 FIRST. THEN YOU CAN KNOW WHAT THE NIGHT BEFORE WAS LIKE. THIS IS THE MORNING AFTER. YOU NEED TO GO TO CHRONICLES AND READ IT FIRST. :D:D:D**

-0-The next morning

The house was in the usual chaos as infants ran here and there getting ready for school. Orion was sitting on Ironhide's arm watching with a big smile after getting washed the night before with everyone else …

" **GET IN HERE!"**

" **ADA! HE HURT ME! I CRIED!"** Orion said as he ran past on his way to the couch behind which he felt he was hidden even though his little peds stuck out.

Ratchet watched him go, then Ironhide as he began to hulk his way across the room with a bath brush in his servo. **"COME HERE, SLAGGER! NOW!"**

" **ADA! I CRIED! I RANNED! HIDE ME!"** Orion ran forward seeking a better place to hide, then ran into the wall looking over his shoulder at Ironhide advancing on him. He flatted out, then fell backward. Ironhide gripped him, then hulked back into the wash rack where three other sparklings were running in circles.

Ratchet followed to watch in the doorway. All four were on the table covered in suds. Ironhide gently scrubbed Hero who smiled at him. Prowler sang during his turn and Pax chatted. Orion who was watching in a cloud of suds at the edge of the table smiled at Ironhide. Ironhide gripped him gently, then scrubbed his little body with the soft bristled brush.

" **ADA! I OWED! HE OW ME! ADA! COME ME!"** Orion said with a giant smile on his face.

"Save yourself, slagger. **CALL A CAB!"** Ratchet said as Ironhide chuckled.

"Little mech has initiative," Ironhide said. He tossed the brush into the soapy water bucket, then gripped the hose for the fun part. Spritzing the other three gently, he wound them into warm towels, then handed them to Ratchet. Then it was he and Orion … mano-a-mano.

 **"ADA! HE OWED ME! I CRIED!"** Orion said with a screechy wildly excited laugh. **"COMED ME, ADA!"**

"Get him, Ironhide," Ratchet said as he held three cocooned infants in his servos.

A shot to the face with the warm water hose shut down the slag as the tiny mech ran in circles on the table during the bathing ritual he and Ironhide had begun since he was a tadpole. Orion ran in circles, Ironhide spritzed him ruthlessly and the truce was swaddling in a warm towel. In moments he was and they walked out to sit all four in Ratchet's lap. When that was accomplished, Ironhide put out a call to the next tier of infants to come for a bath.

Running peds sounded as four little mechs ran into the living room. **"BATH TIME!?"** Bos asked with excitement.

 **"SLAG RIGHT, RECRUIT! REPORT TO DUTY STATIONS!"** Ironhide bellowed with a grin. Four little mechs turned on a dime and ran into the wash rack to begin bath time with 'General' Ironhide. They would scrub themselves and each other, then try and duck the hosing down that followed from their father. It would be as loud and raucous as it was with the smaller hellions. The most amusing part of this evening ritual was that they didn't do this, any of them, at anyone else's house. Just this one.

"Ada, Atar is funny," Hero said from her little cocoon.

"Atar is a nut case," Ratchet said. "Ferri seems a very nice little femme."

Hero considered that. "Ferri is nice. We play."

"What do you play?" Ratchet asked.

"We play chase," Hero said. "Bos and Sunspot push us on the swings. We play chase with them and Co-D and Reflector."

"Sounds like fun. One of these orns you can be on the race track team," Ratchet said. "A little femme like you could really burn up the track."

"I like to run fast," Hero agreed.

 **"ADA!"**

"What?"

"I ranned too?"

"Given the amount of slag you give your old pa every time it's bath time, I think you're meant to be on a race track team, Orion. I'm not looking forward to you four as sub-adults but eventually, I'll have to endure it. I plan to drink heavily," Ratchet said with a grin.

They grinned back. Then Ironhide walked out with four cocooned infants in his arms. He sat in his chair with Spot clambering up. After a moment of agonized chaos, everyone relaxed. Ironhide grinned. "Well, well, well … we have ya. Hero, I saw your badge. You read a whole little book. **ALL HAIL, HERO!"**

They all did:

" **HAIL, HERO!"** -seven of the eight kids

" **GOED HO-HO! HA-HA-HO-HO!"** -Orion

Ratchet snickered. "Little mech puts his spark into it."

"Orion is funny," Hero said with a grin.

Orion grinned back. "Ho-Ho my she."

"She is. What about the rest of you? Dazzle us, infants," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I started a new math level today." -Bos

" **ALL HAIL, BOS!"**

 **"ALL HAIL, BOS!"** -7/8

" **BOS MY SHE! GOOD YOU, BOS!"** -you know who

So it went for each as they laid out something that had occupied them, that they had learned, that they liked. By the time the last one was **HAILED** the door opened and three big kids entered. They smiled at the eight little white bundles on the laps of the old folks.

"You're so cute like that. Wrapping them up is so cute," Fireball said as he sat down on the couch.

"How was your orn, infants?" Ironhide asked as the three settled on the couch.

"Science Club is nice. We're going to build a rocket," Quasar said. "I love engineering. I think I want to be one."

"You can be whatever you want but a soldier. Your ada and I won't allow you to be soldiers. Any of you," Ironhide said firmly.

The kids grinned at him. "You know our function is overriding, Atar. We will try and do something else but if we're needed, we will go."

"Frag that," Ironhide said as they bantered the same old story. The big frames overriding self-sacrificing nature would be the problem in that plan for the kids' future.

"Did you get any messages or such for us? When are your conferences?" Ratchet asked.

"They're sending the schedule tomorrow. If you can't make it, then they'll reschedule," Genesis said.

"We're going to make it. Probably bring a small battalion of family with us," Ironhide said. "We want to cheer on your successes. When a mech excels then we have to be there to see it. Rule of the family which I just made up."

The kids laughed, then Genesis arose. "We've our homework done at Amma's. I'm going to get a shower."

"Do you need help, Genesis?" Hero asked with a smile. "Atar can help you."

Quasar laughed. "I see how he helps. I think we're okay."

"You're coming to Diego Garcia next time I go. I want to toss you into their ocean," Ironhide said with a grin.

"An ocean of water," Fireball said as he stood. "I want to see that someday."

He would …

In the here and now …

"Bos, did you get your library books? Your class is going to the public library in Centurion, right?" -Ratchet aka R

" **I HAVE THEM, ADA!"** -Bos

" **ORION, PUT DOWN THAT DISH!"** -R

" **CANDY!"** -Orion

" **FRAG THAT! THAT'S FOR AFTER SCHOOL! GET YOUR BOOK BAG, YOU LITTLE HELLION!"** -R

"Ada? What do you want me to take for my treat for the class?" -Hero just now informing her ada that she had to bring a treat for everyone today

"Oh frag," Ratchet said as he glanced around. Then he picked up the plate filled with different kinds of fudge that Orion had tried to sneak out of the dining room and put them into a container. Snapping it shut, he slipped it into her book bag. "There."

Orion stared at her book bag, then tried to open it.

" **ADA!"** -Hero

"Orion, no," Ratchet said picking him up like a rag doll. He walked to Ironhide who was hitching everyone up and handed him over. "Little slagger is looking for a pat on more than just his servo."

Ironhide grinned, then put the complaining little mech on the ground. "Hold still, slagger."

 **"ATAR! ADA BAD ME! ADA OWED ME! I CRIED!"** he said in no uncertain terms.

Everyone in the room paused a moment to turn toward him. They stared at the little mech who stared back, then smiled brilliantly. Everyone was watching him. Baby heaven achieved.

"Slagger," Ratchet said with a grin. Then he walked to the door and opened it. Whistling loudly, he waited until several doors opened and mechs stared out. Some of them were even his family. Then he walked back inside to help Ironhide get them going. Family walked in including a snickering Scout and Trooper. They gathered the infants, then headed out. It would take a bit of time but finally, everyone was gone.

Ratchet turned to Ironhide who was pretending to clear up the table. "Fragger." Ratchet grinned. "Partition gets arraigned this morning in Magistrate's Court. You up for the fun?"

"I was born for it. You should be on the docket too, your budding diplomat getting arrested and all," Ironhide said as he followed Ratchet out. "What a bad mentor you're turning out to be."

"Frag you, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin.

Ironhide snickered as they entered the elevator and disappeared from sight.

-0-At the Courthouse on Cultural Center Road, Autobot City

Prowl walked to the courtroom and joined Ratchet and Ironhide who were chatting with Springer, Drift, Hercy, and Kup. He greeted them. "When is the show to begin?"

"Which one?" Hercy asked as he remembered the night before when they hauled the hot heads to the lock up. …

At the jail house (now) …

They came through the door in a struggle. Half dragging, half carrying the big mechs who were dead weight to their captors, they dropped the lot of them on the floor in front of the intake officer at the booking desk. He leaned over the edge to look at them, then grinned. "Who are these heroes of the revolution?" he asked.

"Someone who thinks they have a pass to do what they want," Springer said. "We need to leave them in your tender mercies."

The three staggered to their feet, then turned on Springer and the others. **"FRAG YOU! LET US GO!"**

"Shut up and give me your names," the intake officer said as he opened a computer screen to add information.

" **FRAG YOU!"** Partition said. **"FRAG YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! FRAG THIS PLACE! DO YOU KNOW WHO MY GENITORS ARE!?"**

The intake officer who had heard this a few times before looked at Partition with a bored expression. "Your ada was someone and your atar was someone else. You had a pile of stuff and you didn't work for a living. You were someone and we're supposed to know that. Frag you back by the way. Name?" he asked.

Partition stared at the intake officer, then launched himself forward to climb the desk. He didn't get far. He ended up in the drunk tank with his less rowdy but no less loud brothers...

-0-Inside the Magistrate's Court

The group walked in with Prowl and Ratchet, then sat in a row, the stirring story of the night's arrests and bookings resonating through their processors. This was going to be fun. No-a and Silver walked in and took their seats. After a moment of chat with the court defender and prosecutor, No-a signaled Silver to start.

Silver gave the spiel, then nodded to the bailiff who began to bring in the night's catch. It took a moment, but finally, first Inweld, then Morius and finally a heavily restrained Partition who looked like he wanted to bite someone entered. They were taken to the front row, then sat. The defender leaned into them and had a short but bitter chat. He turned back to No-a, then nodded.

No-a grinned. "Here we go," he said.

-0-TBC 10-09-16 **edited 10-10-16**

Guest25 chapter 294 . 20h ago

Hey, a wonderful chapter as always. I hate seeing Orion so sad and hope that his problems solve themselves soon.

ME: Me too. Poor little sparkling. His story is going to be alternating amusing and sad.

Concerning the human kids I am less worried about what they learn then I am about the things they don't learn. Culture and History are very important, as is Biology (thinking here more about human biology than anything else, really). And don't get me started about politics; I personally think kids should know more about that than they are generally taught, despite it being so important. And when I read chapters with the human kids it quite often looks like they don't really know that they are not cybertronian (not talking about citizenship here). Would the kids even be able to navigate in a completely human society anymore? – Let's be honest, we are a little different than the cybertronians.

I personally would propose that the kids get lessons in human history and culture and maybe even politics in addition to what they learn in their school on Mars. Kids need to know these things, doesn't mean they have to quit being taught what they are being taught. Would also be a great opportunity to bring in a human teacher.

I hope that what I mean is understandable as English is not my mother tongue.

ME: Your note is great. All of that is truly the question isn't it? What would kids who lived on Mars think about Earth some day? In the story, one kid is actually a Martian born at Earth 1. I agree with you about what kids need to know. An informed population is a free one. Whether or not they could be in an Earth society comfortably is something that they will have to figure out because I think between the paparazzi and living in a complex society like this, they would have problems.

The human kids have really taken to the society and they see themselves as both but at their age, what will it mean to them to live here and not home full time? I like wondering about that. Your suggestion about the human studies is a great idea. Having a human teacher for that is a great idea. I wish it were me. LOL!

Your English is beautiful. I am always dazzled by people who can speak more than one. Thank you for the wonderful note, Guest25.


	296. Chapter 296

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 296)

-0-Courtroom in Autobot City

"The case involving Inweld, Morius, and Partition of Iacon is called. May the accused please stand before the Honorable Magistrate, No-a," Silver said with a slight smirk. He had earlier gone through the jail to ascertain the level of security needed as was his function, then after receiving a rousing round of slag from three brothers informed the bailiff that a few soldiers wouldn't hurt. The bailiff told them that four were already here to speak during the arraignment aka trial if called for so all was well in his world. Everyone would be safe inside the courtroom.

That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a good cuss out.

He would.

He always did.

Being a clerk of court had its bright moments.

Once in a while.

Especially with mini-cons on the docket.

We digress.

Three mechs stood on the line in the courtroom, two merely furious and one lit like a roman candle. **"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"** Partition began before the bailiff standing behind him cuffed him on the helm. He turned with fury. **"WHO ARE YOU TO DO THAT TO ME!?"**

"Um, the bailiff?" he replied with a slight grin.

A snort could be heard in the audience, probably emanating from Prowl, then they turned back to the judge. **"I WANT AN ATTORNEY! I WANT MY GENITORS HERE! I WANT TO SEE THE PRIME! I WANT A CASTE COURT, FRAGGERS! YOU DON'T HAVE JURISDICTION OVER ME, SLAGGERS! I DEMAND A CASTE COURT!"** Partition finished, then glared at the judge and everyone else with a look of triumph and pure loathing on his face.

Ratchet snickered in spite of himself. :You're being called to judgment, Ironhide:

:Fragger better be glad his hearing isn't today and I operate at 15% emotions. Frag The Code: he said through narrowed optics.

Prowl snorted again, then stared at his peds as he composed himself.

Partition turned on them. **"WHAT'S SO FRAGGING FUNNY!? FRAG YOU, PROWL! YOU'RE A CLASS TRAITOR! AND YOU, RATCHET! HOW THE FRAG DID YOU END UP THE AUTOBOT DIPLOMAT?! YOU'RE A SLAGGING LOW CASTE DIRT LICKER!"**

Ironhide rose slowly but sat again when Ratchet tugged him down. He looked at Partition. "You can't count on being part of my diplomatic team with that mouth. Thanks for the audition."

" **FRAG YOU! FRAG YOU, RATCHET! I'M THE DIPLOMAT!"** Partition said in his fury.

Prowl didn't attempt to hide his mirth this time. He laughed aloud.

"Bailiff, get the accused in order, please. Don't add to the list of charges, Partition, by being a slagger. If you were smart, younglings, you would get your brother in order," No-a said.

Inweld looked at Partition. "I called the genitors to come. Just don't say anything else, Partition. They will straighten this out."

Partition stared at his brother with fury. **"STRAIGHTEN WHAT OUT!? WHAT THE FRAG ARE WE DOING HERE!? FRAG THIS PLACE! I'M LEAVING! NOW!"**

At that moment, Laslo and Lucien walked in, then stopped in shock at the sight of their three sons in restraints, in the court, facing what appeared to be a judge. Walking forward, they paused by their sons. "What are you doing here?" Lucien asked with genuine surprise.

 **"THESE DIRT LICKERS ARRESTED US! THEY PUT US IN JAIL OVERNIGHT AND NOW THEY THINK THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE US!"** Partition bellowed.

No-a who could pulverize anyone in the room including Prowl and Ratchet from sheer size and deceptive speed sat back to watch the show. This could net two more if they played their cards right. He glanced at Springer who smirked back. The soldiers had arrayed themselves around the room with the three bailiffs and were ready for anything.

"Partition, what happened?" Laslo asked as he tried to calm his son. "Inweld. What happened?"

Inweld who was also seething but more controlled turned to his ada. "They arrested us at Club Cybertron last night. There was a brawl over a misunderstanding. We were arrested for it. Partition called for a caste court."

Laslo glanced at Lucien who was pulling himself together to become the preternaturally calm menace to all that lived and breathed that he usually was. He turned to the judge. "Your honor, forgive my son's behavior. This is very distressing. He has called for a caste court. We would like that honored. If you could turn them over to me and my bond, we will ensure their behavior until one is held."

"I would forgive your son's behavior if he asked himself but I don't intend to do that just because you did. I am aware that your sons are of legal age and therefore not as needful of their genitors permissions and guidance as a younger child might be. As for caste court, I grant that request. We have at least six or seven Praxian Elite warriors in the colony and perhaps more on Cybertron. We shall forward this case to them. General Hard Drive of Praxus is senior member of his former caste on-world. Do you still wish a caste court."

" **FRAG YES! I WANT A PANEL OF MY PEERS, DIRT LICKER!"** Partition bellowed as his genitors winced.

"You shall," No-a said with a grin. "I remand you to jail until the court is convened. That is the law here and that is my final ruling. Bailiff, take them to jail and make them at home. The Praxian Elites are at the moment involved in saving our species. They will alert the court when they can convene. Until then, cool off, meet respectfully with an attorney and stay out of trouble in jail."

"Your honor … we would like to be custodians of our sons," Lucien said smoothly as the moment began to slip away from him.

"I would like a lot of things, none of which would probably happen including never again judging cases based on caste hatred. I have spoken. Bailiff? Do your duty," No-a said with a surprising tone of coldness in his voice.

"Your honor," Lucien said as he walked closer, his servos spread in a motion of supplication. "I would like to say something."

No-a who could watch high castes former or otherwise crawl all orn long nodded. "Go ahead. Remember where you are."

"I haven't forgotten, sir," Lucien said as he became the thing that made him so dangerous, whatever it took to get what he wanted. "My sons and I … the bond as well have been through a terrible ordeal for a long time. I am heartily sorry that our experiences have made so many sharp edges among them. I would beg the court's forbearance for a moment."

No-a nodded and though his expression was sphinx-like in its calm placid appearance, he was alternating between seething rage and amusement inside. No one else in the room had the problem by reason of their job description of concealment of their feelings. Half of them were just plain angry, the other half highly amused and it showed.

"I would like to make the case that we can handle them in our home. Laslo works at the University teaching classes and they could go with him. I myself work in the City Hall during the orn. They would be in our custody all orn long. It would ease our processors and our frazzled nerves if you would allow such an arrangement for their custodial custody. We will be personally responsible for their behavior."

No-a looked at Laslo who looked ill and Lucien who looked the proper degree of contrite and determined. :Ratchet, Prowl. You know them better. What's the likelihood I will be a laughing stock if I agree to this?:

Ratchet glanced at Prowl, then No-a. :190% with Partition and 179% with the other two:

:I would agree: Prowl said. :The idea of them running loose with their current set of values makes me worry. They have no sense of having done something wrong:

No-a looked at Lucien who stood beside his seething sons. "I would grant that but experience tells me that it would be a mistake. I have the responsibility for the well-being of an entire colony and something tells me that your sons have no sense of what they did and why it's wrong. I expect that you would pledge honestly to keep them under wraps but something about their rage gives me pause. I will not grant your petition. Bailiff, take them to internment. Gentlemen," he asked of the mechs standing around. "Please assist if necessary."

Springer nodded and gestured for the mechs to move forward as the bailiff gripped Partition's manacled arm. He jerked back and nearly dragged the bailiff to the floor. Springer moved forward and gripped the other arm as both of them pulled Partition off his peds. He began to bellow and flail necessitating Lucien pulling Laslo back from getting kicked. The other two looked with genuine fear at both genitors, then moved along with the mechs who grabbed their arms to take them away. They departed through the door and it closed, the silence of that action nearly painful to everyone's audials.

Lucien who held Laslo turned to the judge. "That wasn't necessary."

"You weren't here to see their behavior all night long in the lockup and hear them try to assert some special privilege. I won't release individuals into the colony that have as little control and sense as those three. This isn't Cybertron. This is a new world and new beginning. The sense of entitlement that former high castes feel they can expect is absent in the realm of the Primes. You need to understand and embrace that. You need to make your children understand that this is the law here. There is no place in the universe where our people are that Prime doesn't command. His most powerful and important command is that The System of Exception is dead and over. I will forward your request to General Hard Drive that your sons wish a caste court. You must make the petition for them to study and they will contact you and this court. Is that amenable to you, sir?" No-a was lit but he was calm but firm. He waited as Lucien did the math.

"I … I will make the petition. If my sons wish a court, they will have it," Lucien said. He looked at Laslo. "Come, Laslo. We must contact an attorney. I don't suppose you have any suggestions?" he asked with an edge of bitterness.

"Ask Sherrod of Capital City. He will help you," No-a said. He looked at Silver. "Put this into abeyance until we hear from General Hard Drive whether or not he takes on the petition. If not, you are kicked back to us and we have additional charges for all three given their conduct just now."

Lucien stared at No-a as if to memorize him, then nodded. He turned with Laslo in tow and left the room without a backward glance. It was silent a moment, then No-a looked at silver. "Is there more?"

"No. Just a few petitions from the Prosecutor's and Defender's offices," Silver said.

No-a nodded, then looked at Coln-2 who was lounging in his chair with a bemused expression. "Your turn, Colie."

He nodded, then arose to begin. That was when Ratchet, Ironhide, and Prowl left to go onward with the business of the orn. They paused outside together to talk on the sidewalk, then Ironhide turned to go. "I'll meet you on Diego. Go now. I have something I want to do." Then he walked briskly away.

Ratchet and Prowl watched him go, then Ratchet grinned. "A mech of mystery, Our Ironhide."

Prowl laughed loudly, then nodded. "See ya. Call me when it's my turn."

"Will do," Ratchet said as he watched the big mech walk away. He turned toward the airfield and his magnificent yacht. "Time to roll out," he said to himself, then laughed loudly as he walked toward it.

-0-At the yacht

They gathered on the platform, then rolled upward into the entryway that led all over the huge colossally beautiful vessel. Emerald greens and dark shimmering blues, coppers, silvers and golds made up the paint scheme of the confiscated vessel, one of the most beautiful and swift in the colony's arsenal. The usual emblems were there … the Autobrand, the Emblem of the Diplomatic Corps of Cybertron and now Mars, the emblems of Cybertron itself and Mars as well, the Emblem of the Primes, the Emblems of the city-states in a tiny line near the tail end of the vessel, and that of the Autobot Medical Corps, something Ratchet had insisted upon.

Smokescreen and Devcon who were coming along for the lulz and because Smokey and Hot Rod were going to duty on Diego together were their guides to the luxurious lounge where they would wait out the flight. It was white with shades of beige on the walls. The furniture was white and the small tables here and there were glass surfaces laid on black frames that were beautiful in their own right. It was light and airy from the big windows that were set into the sides of the ship and from amazing lights in the ceilings.

Apparently, this was the ship of a very rich, very powerful mech currently languishing in the prison for aiding and abetting in the Clampdown among other atrocities. They had no idea who he was but Decimus was a household word for any Cybertronian of any age. They rolled in, stepped down and were placed on a couch by Smokescreen and Devcon.

:I feel like I'm in Gulliver's Travels: Judy Witwicky said with a chuckle.

:I hear ya: Ron said as the group settled themselves. That was when Elita entered with a number of mechs who were also going to be guards. Included among them were Smokey and Hot Rod destined for Diego along with Hercy, Drift, Springer, and Kup along for the lulz was well. They sat down and everyone grinned at each other. :Where's Ratchet?: Ron asked as he sat on a pillow that had been flattened by Devcon to accommodate the humans in comfort.

"He's in court watching a slagger getting slagged. He should be here any second," Springer said with a grin. "You should have been there. A high caste got a lesson on how things change."

:That's always fun. I always regret missing a trial like you have here: Linda Graham said with a grin.

All of the parents, some of the other civilians from the usual group and Earth 1, a couple of consuls from the Consulate along to watch, three scientists who help with the textbooks for both human and Cybertronian schools as well as all of the soldiers-parents were aboard as Ratchet came through the door, paused, spread his arms wide, smiled a dazzling smile, then half bowed. "Hello, little people. I, Ratchet the Healer, Ratchet the Mech of Peace and Hope has arrived. You don't have to applaud but I wouldn't blame you if you did."

That got a trunk load of laughter and slag as he walked to a seat and sat. He sprawled on the immaculate white couch, then grinned. "You like my wheels?"

They did.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Planet Earth

They walked through the bridge into the transport room of the Autobot Embassy, Earth and gathered around their big old pa. He grinned at them. "Your ada is coming by ship and will be here shortly. Right now, I want to tell you about this place and when he gets here, I want you to see something amazing."

Nine big kids, all of them pulled from school nodded to their atar. He had asked for them to come with him for a part of their educational orn and had gotten it. As they stood around him, Ironhide began to tell them the tale of Diego Garcia, how five of them landed here, made first contact, killed Megatron and The Fallen, chased a revived Megatron away, and built a relationship with the humans that stood the test of time. They would tour the facility, learn about Orion and hear Sunspot's complete story, then walk outside to watch Ratchet's ambassadorial yacht land on the airstrip nearby.

It would be then that Ironhide would proudly lead out into the sunlight and warmth six metro-titan and three dreadnought-class youngling mechs to meet their ada as he clowned his way down the ramp from his amazing ride. It would be then that the masses of humans that had gathered including a mass of press from all over the world would see them too.

They would see nine young appearing mechs who were between 25 and 27 feet tall following Ironhide, their handsome faces open to their surroundings, looking at everything and everyone who were there to see them with great surprise. It would be moments later that Ironhide and Ratchet would lead them along with the smirking grinning entourage of both humans and bots to the beach where he would grab Quasar and throw him into the shimmering blue waters of the great Pacific Ocean of Earth.

After that, it would be a free-for-all.

-0-TBC 10-10-16 Happy Birthday, Mama. :D **edited 10-18-16**

ESL:

Preternatural, preternaturally: (pree-tur-nah-tur-ul) (pree-tur-nah-tur-ul-ee) Something that is not natural, out of the natural, not normal. "He was preternaturally calm, too calm for the circumstances."

ESL folks: If you want to know a word or its meaning, put it in the address line of a search engine and the first hit you will get is a dictionary rendering of the word. :D:D:D Even if you don't spell it right, it will probably bring it up anyway. You can use the address line without bringing up Google or anything else. It's that easy. :D

supplication: asking for mercy or pardon. Spreading his hands apart, palms upward is a gesture of supplication. (suh-pli-kay-shun)


	297. Chapter 297

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 297)

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Planet Earth

Ratchet who had sauntered along from the airfield, giving 'good face' as fashion photogs said to models who could smolder, etc on cue began down the beach toward the usual Autobot gathering place there. Blackjack, Raptor, and Hard Drive had come through the bridge and met him here, catcalling and snickering at his antics in front of the humans who clearly were delighted with this, the most accessible Autobot around. They wandered down to the beach where the humans had said Ironhide and 'a bunch of really tall good looking kids went. Are they twins or something, Ratchet?' and as they came upon them, they were there just in time to see Ironhide pick one up and throw him into the ocean. Quasar with a look of shock on his face flew up, then landed in the water. He immediately sank.

The crowds gathered above the waterline, moving even farther back as the tsunami of Quasar's splash rolled up to where they were standing. The humans on segways motored up, then stepped off to watch. As they did, three of the youngling mechs charged Ironhide. Two grabbed his arms and the other pushed him from behind as hard as he could. They hurtled forward and buried themselves under water. Howls from the crowd who were filming the scene along with the reporters and networks who were there filled the air as John Fulton and Andrew Settles along with Lilly Bolger-Settles reached Ratchet.

Ironhide bobbed up, then was pushed down by Quasar and Santee as all three disappeared below again. Blackjack bellowed a huge guffaw, then charged the kids watching. Tackling Lumi, he charged into the water and they disappeared under the waves. Raptor with a whoop ran at Verilus who looked panicked, then howled with laughter as Raptor grabbed him, spun like a top, then launched both of them into the water. The waves that rushed ashore caught some humans who were rescued by Devcon and Smokescreen. They had walked down as well. Hercy, Springer, Drift and Kup made it along with Bumblebee, Smokey, Hot Rod, and Jolt.

"What the frag," Ratchet said with a grin. Then he turned on Hercy, gripped his arm in a surprise move, then pitched him over the top of everyone already in the water where upon he fell in and disappeared. With a feral grin, Ratchet advanced on Springer.

"Oh-oh. I forgot your hand-to-hand is really good," Springer said as they circled each other.

"Live with Ironhide a few million vorns and I guarantee you they will be," Ratchet said. He charged Springer, gripped him around the waist, then bull dozed him into the ocean. They disappeared together.

Drift who was dazzled at a hitherto unknown skill of dear old mom wasn't on his game when Smokescreen and Devcon gripped him, then threw him over the top of the dunking melee currently in progress so he landed in the sea. He disappeared too. Just about that time, Ratchet made his way out to the soggy beach filled with wary mechanisms. He was sloughing off barrels of water as he turned to watch the melee. "This is fun. Nothing like playing hooky and getting to free-for-all at the beach."

Ironhide bobbed up, then bellowed at Ratchet. **"OLD MECH! GET IN HERE! I'M OUT NUMBERED!"**

Ratchet grinned, then winked at Dev. "Okay," he said. Then he ran forward, leaped high into the air, spreadeagled, then belly flopped on top of Ironhide. They both went down in the waves and the tsunami that made nearly washed the front row of humans watching away. The laughter, hoots, catcalls and applause was astonishing. So would the delight of those watching on all the channels of several worlds, expecting the dignified progress of the Ambassador Plenipotentiary of the Autobots and the Prime of Cybertron, Mars and the Autobot Empire, then getting something else entirely.

-0-Ops Center, Mars

Prowl was working quietly on about 72 different things at the same time when he glanced up to the monitor to gauge their party's progress. They would be stopping at Diego to get people and it would be broadcast as they went. It would be part of the serious impression they were going to project to Earth that they, the Autobots of Mars and everywhere else and then some were quality individuals who knew how to get things done. He stared at the screen, then stood up slowly. **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

-0-At the beach

Ratchet sat at the bottom of the ocean with Ironhide and Springer. They were having a blazing conversation and as they did, Hercy walked past them heading for the beach. He grinned and nodded, then continued onward as over his helm peds and arms, bodies and flailing continued. :Well, would you look at that: Ratchet said as they paused to watch.

Then they continued their spirited conversation as Drift swam over to join them.

-0-Top Side

Raptor clambered out of the water, then grinned at the group of soldiers standing nearby warily watching him. **"AT EASE, SOLDIERS!"** he said, then laughed loudly.

That was when Tru, Quadrus, Verilus and Kup jumped him and dragged him into the water to disappear

beneath the bounding waves.

-0-Down Below, then Up, Up, Up to the Jellicle Ball, Up, Up, Up to the Heavyside Layer*

Ratchet slowly floated upward as everyone else swam swiftly up to drown someone. He reached the surface, then lay back to float in the warm sunshine. He was farther out than the rest, bobbing in the water as the churning action of the melee roused the ocean along the beach. The sun was warm and he felt amazing. Shuttering his optics, he floated like he did when they were stationed here what seemed ten million years ago. Beyond him, the chaos still reigned...

-0-Down Below

Springer, Drift and Raptor who had floated downward walked along the bottom of the ocean looking upward. When they were under the melee, they reached up and grabbed peds. One by one, the participants were jerked below the surface with startled expressions. It was then that the metro kids made a beeline straight to the shore. None of them would reach it.

-0-Drowsing

The sun beat down steadily warming his insides and oversupplying his solar cells. He shut them down, then flapped his servos, steering himself away from the melee that was winding down...

-0-On the beach

They began to drag themselves out, sluicing tons of water out and off of their massive bodies. The kids moved back, forming a grinning wall of wary defiance and self protection as the adults turned on them. Screeching commenced as kids fled into the water and the adults stood knee assembly deep watching them run. It was hilarious.

And heavily broadcast.

-0-Drowsing

He had to get his cookie recipe picked out and whatever he was going to do for Thanksgiving. Halloween was coming up and the infants needed a costume. He considered what it could be …

-0-On the beach

The kids dragged out, shaking water out of their bodies as they watched the adults warily. Fireball walked to Ironhide and hugged him. "Thank you for getting us. This ocean is amazing. We study it in Earth Studies class but seeing it is so much better."

"You need to see things, infant. There's more to life than space and a big desert. We're going to bring you here sometimes and let you see things that you might never see otherwise," Ironhide said as he watched the last bot trek out of the water. That left Ratchet floating some distance away. :Ratchet, get over here:

:Is that you, Ironhide?: he replied as he lazed in circles.

" **RATCHET! GET OVER HERE, OLD MECH! DON'T MAKE ME COME GET YOU!"** Ironhide bellowed. The humans laughed, though they had no idea what he was saying.

Ratchet rolled over and sank. It was still as the ocean began to calm, but Ratchet didn't surface. The entire group including the humans watched the water with foreboding. Springer glanced at Ironhide. "You going in there to find him?"

" **Frag no. I'm not insane** ," Ironhide said with a grin.

They waited and waited. Then a voice calling from nearby drew everyone's attention. Ratchet was standing down beach. **"LAST SLAGGER TO THE EMBASSY WASH RACK IS A DECEPTICON!"** he yelled, then turned and began to run like the wind. Behind him, slowly catching up, the rest of the Autobots, young and not so young ran after him.

The humans watched, then began to follow including those on segways who were coming to Washington, D. C. with them.

It was a free for all.

-0-Inside the Embassy

They were mobbed up at the wash rack, some waiting while others were inside getting shiny again. That was when Prowl entered the area and the crowd parted like butter being quartered with a hot knife. He entered the rack to find his target. **"RATCHET!"**

The crowd inside, mostly Praxian Elites stepped aside to let Ratchet through. He was wet, shiny and grinning. Even his fake chevron glowed. He had asked Wheeljack to make it light up when he wanted it to, a request from Ironhide one night during a break in The Sexy … "That's sure a pretty chevron, Ratchet. I wonder what it would look like if it glowed?" …

Ratchet was sure if a bomb 'blowed' him up, Ironhide would sift the ashes for the chevron and keep it near and dear to his spark.

" **WHAT!?"** he asked with a dazzling smile.

Prowl grabbed his arm and dragged him to a corner of the rec room. He leaned in with a tense expression. "Next time you do this, you slagger," he whispered, "remember to call me."

"Ironhide did this, the bone head. But I'll keep you on speed dial," Ratchet said.

They grinned at each other. Then Prowl gave Ratchet a cool stare, the kind he usually reserved for discussions of football. "The entire world, Mars and Cybertron saw your little bit of insanity. So much for presenting a dignified front."

"Frag the dignified front, Prowler," Ratchet said. "We have them on our side because unlike the other slaggers, we're fun. Who wouldn't want to be thrown into the ocean by their family sedan?" He gave Prowl a dazzling smile and waggled his optical ridges. "Do you see what I did there? Did ya?"

Prowl snorted.

"You did that in court. You really have to get your decorum together, Prowler. You have an image to maintain. Rather like me," Ratchet said as the others began to gather nearby.

"What image?" Prowl asked with a smirk. He glanced at the others who were watching warily, then Ratchet. **"AND DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"** he said with a loud voice. "Clown. Get going."

" **AYE, AYE, MON CAPITAINE!"** Ratchet said with equal blather. "Tell me, Prowler, where's Dad?"

Prowl snorted, then guffawed. "On Cybertron, thank goodness. He will probably miss your … diplomacy."

-0-At a metro-titan outpost in the north of Cybertron

" **BWAHAHAHA!** I wish I was there. I do like to swim." -Prime, having a belly laugh

-0-Earth

"I'll send him film," Ratchet said as the group gathered. Ratchet turned to Prowl. "Don't worry about a thing, Prowler. I have a Wrecker team, Ironhide, Raptor, Blackjack, and Hard Drive with me. What could go wrong?"

A ton of slag greeted that blasphemy as they walked out into the sunshine and the unblinking eyes of a zillion cameras. They walked toward the ship as Prowl watched from the doorway of the Embassy, smirking and shaking his helm as Ratchet cat walked his way toward the vessel. Posing this way and that for the cameras, answering the odd question, he watched as the humans loaded up, then walked up himself. Posing at the top, he waved, then went inside. It was amazing how fast the ship took off afterward.

When they were gone, every eyeball and camera turned to point to Prowl. He felt his grin crack off his face and fall to the ground. Stepping back slowly, he turned and walked into the building disappearing inside nearly immediately.

Optimus would howl with laughter over that as well.

-0-Inside the Autobot Embassy, Diego Garcia

The nine big kids waited for the adults to organize themselves. They were going to stay a bit longer and get a tour of the island. They would see everything Ironhide couldn't show them, then maybe play in the ocean some more. They would never be off the radar of the masses of humans who would follow their every move, wandering around with Bumblebee and the others. The humans watching would never be off the sensors of the bots themselves either.

-0-TBC 10-11-16 **edited 10-18-16**

I am reliving Cats the Musical, something I have seen three times over the years. Jellicle Cats and the Heavyside Layer are part of it. Go to you tube and put Cats the Musical in the search line. Enjoy! :D


	298. Chapter 298

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 298)

-0-On the way to Washington, D.C.

They sat around the lounge watching the blue sky out the windows. It took only minutes to get to where they were supposed to go. When they reached the District of Columbia, Flight Control brought them in to land at the airport of choice, National Airport. Given that this wasn't their first rodeo, they gathered to go with an easy bantering manner. The humans with them were going to be bused to the event center with the Autobots giving them an escort. They gathered their things, then with a wave to the bots, walked down the ramp into the bright sunlight of mid afternoon, Earth time.

Ratchet watched them go, then board a bus. Turning to the others, he grinned. "Look handsome," he said.

Raptor preened, an eerily similar effect to another pug-nosed Autobot given the circumstances, then grinned. "You have to ask?"

Some of those present said yes and the moment devolved a second. Then they turned to Ratchet. "What do you want us to do, Ratchet?" Hard Drive asked as he slapped his son on the noggin.

"I want you to drive on both sides of the bus with the rest of you following. I will go first and fly the flag," Ratchet began.

"Freak flag," Springer said with a grin as snickers erupted everywhere.

Ratchet smirked at Springer. "Someone has to with this group," he replied. "There will be local police in front and at the rear of our procession so no one has to be too worried about security. Drive out in root mode after I sashay out." He grinned. "My public is waiting." With that, he walked to the door and paused, striking a heroic pose before walking down, pausing here and there to emote. The crowd outside went wild.

Raptor who grinned as he stood by the door glanced at the others. "You know why he does that, right?"

"He's insane?" Springer asked helpfully as Ironhide nodded with a grin.

"He's becoming approachable to the humans … showing them he's sympathetic. It's a tactic, infants. I suspect that's why he joined in on the fun earlier. He knew the cameras were there. Your Ratchet is one smart and canny slagger, Ironhide. I would hate to butt helms with him across a conference table. I can see why the Prime has always had him be the diplomat for us," Raptor said. He grinned. "Last one out is a caboose." He transformed, then revved up, rolling out of the big interior reception area by the double hatch doors.

Everyone began to transform and as it went, Blackjack, Ironhide, Drift, Hercy, Kup, Devcon, Smokescreen, and then Springer drove down to form up around and behind the bus. Hard Drive who was last transformed, then rolled down the ramp. It was protocol for disembarking vessels for the individual with the highest rank to leave last. :Show poke: Raptor said as his father rolled to a stop beside him.

:Protocol, infant: Hard Drive replied. :Ratchet, we're go:

:Got ya, Hardie. Let's roll out as someone I know is wont to say: Ratchet replied. Then he whooped his sirens and horn as N.E.S.T. officials on the ground jumped off the bus and ran to him. They climbed in and the strangest conglomeration of individuals on two worlds headed toward the entrance to the V.I.P. security zone and the highways beyond.

A red and white ambulance led the group as they were picked up by motorcycle cops waiting for them. Behind him came a big bus filled with humans and around and behind that, other Autobots. There were five Topkick pickup trucks, three a glossy black, one shades of gray and green while the fourth was yellow and green. With them was an astonishingly beautiful Bugatti, white with red markings, a couple of Ferraris, one blue and white with green touches, the other red, blue and white. Following them was a small car, one of comical design and appearance. It was a beautiful pristine dark green Model T.

Hercy was nothing if not a traditionalist.

Sometimes dynamite comes in old packages.

Ask Springer's shin.

They moved onward toward the highway and turned onto it, gathering in procession for the trip which would only take about ten miles. Given they were given diplomatic passes to get there, the long trip would be made in minutes. They would cross a bridge, pass the Jefferson Memorial, the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, then cut through town heading for the Center which was near the Armed Forces Retirement Home.

Fitting.

Driving along, chatting with the N.E.S.T. officials that he knew from other visits, Ratchet led the show. He honked his horn to those who made the universal 'honk your horn' signal by yanking on something imaginary with their hands. He twirled his lights for those who watched them go by, then entered the city swiftly as the lights changed to permit their passage. In no time, they were turning into the parking lot in the back where deliveries and aliens were taken. He let out his passengers, then transformed.

The bus pulled in, then stopped. Humans began to climb out dressed in their environmental gear, a decision the civilians had made together. Behind them came the soldiers who appeared in uniform for their respective nation's militaries. Behind them came more civilians, the reps of the Consulate and the scientists. All of the other civilians were parents and they were here to speak for themselves.

Around them, vehicles were pulling to a stop, then transforming as well. Behemoths rose upward, then straightened. Cameras nearby caught the scene as everyone gathered together to talk a moment as Ratchet knelt for the humans. Glenn Morshower was already there with aides as well as Charlotte Mearing and Seymour Simmons who bridged into the Pentagon. They walked out to join the group and his family.

"Everyone is inside, Ratchet. We're just waiting for you and the others to come," Glenn said.

"Good. I think it's showtime. My public is waiting," he said as he stood. Then he became serious. "This is nothing to be afraid of. You have the right to present what you're doing and why. Speak what you mean to say and be calm. I will help you if I can. You are ambassadors to us even as we are to you."

They nodded, then watched as Ratchet moved back. He transformed back to a rescue truck, then opened a door. "Who wants a lift?"

Judy Witwicky and Barbara Morshower walked forward and climbed inside. The doors closed, then Ratchet pulled forward led by a N.E.S.T. handler into the facility. Behind them, walking in groups, the humans followed. Behind that group, the first of three black pickups followed by two other vehicles would come. Devcon and Smokescreen waited outside, their sensor nets spread wide open for miles. They would spend their downtime chatting with the humans and discussing the commonalities and differences of American, European and Cybertronian football. The humans would ask for their best tips on who to bet on this year. They wouldn't know they were chatting with a gambler and bounty hunter when they did.

-0-Inside

Ratchet drove into the room, then opened his doors to let the women out. They stepped back as Ratchet began to transform. Soon he straightened up to stare down with a pleasant look on his face. "Hello, humanity. We're here"

The chairman who was relatively undecided about aliens but disgusted with the topics before them nodded. "Welcome, Mr. Ambassador. Ladies. We've placed seating close to the table and reserved it for you. Will other Autobots be coming too?"

Ratchet nodded. He looked back as the human group entered to the last person. Behind them, rolling slowly, a beautiful black heavy duty pickup truck emerged. It rolled in, then moved past the crowd to the other side of the room. Another and still one more entered as well. They found their places, one in the middle of the room and the others on a wall beside the humans. Ratchet grinned, then nodded.

The sounds of transformations filled the room as three behemoth coal black mechs began to emerge in front of everyone. They stood up, three nearly identical individuals. The two on the wall moved against it and the one in the middle stepped back to the central pillar in the room. Another appeared in the doorway fully transformed along with two others well know, Springer and Hercy. Behind them just out of view was Drift and Kup. Drift smirked as Kup stared at his cygar, then put it back in his mouth. He crossed his arms and looked like a gruff drill instructor.

"You brought a few with you I see," the chairman said with a slight grin.

"We aims to please. We have parents here among the humans and also among the mechs. We also have security needs with the humans with us. We protect them on and off-world." He turned to the panel which was doubled with Senators and Representatives from two committees. Other Senators, Representatives, diplomats from some of the countries of the humans here and other officials sat around the room and in the audience as the meet up was being broadcast on all channels everywhere. "We like to assure that things will be safe and sound."

"I see," the chairman said. "If everyone will take a seat, we can begin. We placed the usual bench for you, Ambassador. I hope it's adequate."

"It will do," Ratchet said with a grin. He sat as the humans arranged themselves. They would speak after the committee chairs explained their rationale for the meeting itself.

Chairman Russell Campbell sat forward. "Thank you for coming, everyone. We have endeavored to make everyone comfortable as we seek information about life on Mars and how it affects families and in particular children. A number of members have expressed interest in that information and have concerns about the effect of children growing up in an alien society and how that might affect their personal identities. I would give the floor to you, Ambassador, so that you may make a statement, introduce everyone or do whatever you wish."

"Thank you, Senator Campbell. I am Ratchet of Iacon and Cybertron. Those are my names … that is, the names I use when going about my business. I have two other names that are my own and are related to my family and bond. Those are mine and most of us keep them to ourselves. I am ambassador plenipotentiary … that is, I am the one who meets up and discusses all things without limit to a department or specialty. I am the Autobot's diplomat and head of diplomacy for Cybertron and Mars as commanded by the Prime of Cybertron, its empire, and Mars. Whatever happens or comes up, it's my job to represent us to whoever it is before us. As a consequence, I've been everywhere and seen and done everything. One of the things that regularly comes to me when meeting aliens, and you are that to me … aliens … is the simple fact that here we are, odd and strange, yet even so, seemingly familiar.

"In the movie that was made of us, 'The Transformers', there is a line where a human asks another that 'if God made us, who made him?' when referring to Optimus Prime. Good question. It's always a part of another species thinking when they see us … where do you come from? What kind of world could create you? How did you come into being and what does it say about us and our ideas and beliefs?" He sat more comfortably. "The soldiers and us are comrades and friends. We're together. We formed in the worst way possible, in the middle of conflict. That makes tighter bonds than probably most of you know because you aren't military, nearly any of you.

"Yet, still after all that, it took a long time to let the soldiers in on our world, our points of view and our sacred spaces. We did because we trust and respect them and they, us. We're aware of the money that's been offered to them and their families to tell the taboo stuff. They haven't broken that trust and we expect they won't. We enjoy that they know us well. We try hard to understand them too. The hardest part of any new contact is simply figuring out what the other believes, how they believe and why. You're interested in our families, our schools, our systems, and our sacred beliefs. Some things we can share but others we can't because we don't believe that you're ready to know them. Some of you hate each other violently because one side believes something and the other doesn't. If you can't stand each other, why should we assume you will us?"

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet nodded to the mechs around the room and at the door. "These mechs with me are a family. The mech in the doorway is General Hard Drive of Praxus. He's the father of this mech," Ratchet said nodding to Raptor who grinned back at him from the center pillar. "This is General Raptor of Praxus who is the son of Hard Drive and the father of Blackjack." Ratchet nodded to Blackjack who was leaning against the far wall. "That is General Blackjack, father of Commander Ironhide. What we have here is a great-grandfather, a grandfather, a father and a son. Four generations here and five if you open up your hold, Ironhide. I saw you slip Hero to the soldiers at the beach."

Ironhide grinned, then turned away to extract his daughter. Hero sat on her father's servo with a big smile, then turned to the humans when they ooh-ed and aww-ed her. She stared at them silently in her dandelion outfit and hat. With infinite tenderness, Ironhide removed both garments, then set her on the floor. She looked up at him, this mini-Ironhide with a questioning expression. Ironhide nodded to Raptor. She looked at her great grandpa, then began to walk toward him self-consciously, walking past the mesmerized humans watching without a glance from herself. She reached him, then he picked her up. She hugged his face bringing about another wave of emotion, then sat on his servo looking at the humans.

"That mech is her great-grandpa. Ironhide is her father, Blackjack over there is her grandpa and Raptor is her great-grandpa. This mech, the one in the doorway, General Hard Drive is her great-great-grandpa. I knew Ironhide would smuggle a kid so I think it's instructive to show you that even among us, even among the most unlikely aliens you will probably ever see, we have commonalities. If you have any doubts we won't fight to protect that bit of fluff, just look at the mechs around here." Ratchet glanced at the doorway where the others were now congregated. "The green and yellow bot with the white one with the swords … those are her older brothers, Springer and Drift. The smaller mech is her uncle, Hercy, her Abba as she calls him. The other mechs are Kup, another abba and her family friends, Devcon and Smokescreen. They're Hero's abbas too."

It was quiet a moment as the humans looked at the bots, all of them enormous, brawny and dangerous appearing. They had no doubt that the bots would fight for the child.

Ratchet grinned. "We will fight for that child because she is our future rising up again. That applies to you and your children too. We have a lot of children from Earth in our colony and they teach us something every day. They add something really tremendous to our lives and we invited them to attend our schools and be part of our lives. We want that interaction. I'm aware that it frightens some of you so we came, the soldiers and us to tell you of our life together. To start that, I will turn this over to General Glenn Morshower who is commander of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance and Prime's counterpart in the alliance between us and Earth. General?"

Glenn who was at the table with the others including his wife and daughter nodded to Ratchet. "Thank you, Ambassador Ratchet. I would be very glad to lead the delegation through what we plan to say about our mission to Mars and make no mistake … every human on Mars is indeed on a mission," he began as Joe Bowers sat silently in the audience behind his wife who was sitting with the delegation waiting for her turn.

-0-TBC 10-12-16 **edited 10-13-16**

ESL:

devolved: (dee-vahl-vd) broke down, fell apart

wont (woe-nt) this means someone has a habit of doing or saying something: "He was wont to have turkey on Thanksgiving." Old fashioned term.


	299. Chapter 299

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 299)

-0-Earth

"We are going to tell about life on Mars and how we manage living there and here along with and without families. We've been there for some years now and feel in some ways that N.E.S.T. pioneered the path forward for humans to live off-world and flourish. My own family including my daughter, son-in-law and three grandchildren are living on Mars now as part of what is called "The Family" or 'The Unit' among us.

"My wife along with a number of others are part of the Resort at Autobot City and manage it daily. For some of us, having family along on assignments is an unheard of luxury. When the Autobots invited us to live on Mars, to experience the differences and blaze the trail for future human habitation we jumped at the chance. There have been a number of requests by groups to build large-scale human habitations and to start businesses on-world. Those requests have been taken seriously and some have been granted. Earth 1 is the first off-world habitation for humans in our history.

"Living there, we have a lot of our own structures and services in place. We also utilize and are allowed to get access to things that the bots have and maintain. When the families came, we had to figure out how to provide schooling for the children. We could use the school at Earth 1, create another one for the children which number over 30 kids or take up the offer of going to a Cybertronian school. We elected for the last, most of us for the opportunity to have the experience for our kids.

"That means that they go every day but for the weekend on a shift that lasts nine hours. They have a level of instruction that is astonishing. Some of the teachers in the intermediate school were scientists or professors of repute in centers and universities all over the empire. Now they teach children by choice. The quality of care is topnotch. There are on-site medical centers in each school staffed by a doctor-specialist in child medicine and two nurses who maintain the health of the bot children and that of our own through the district health program.

"There are specialist teachers for speech and physical therapy, vision and hearing impairments, special education for those injured or encumbered in whatever manner … they have a population of children who have endured war and some of them bear the scars. They have counselors in each school and work with the Mars Processor Health Department headed by Jarro who is a master at his profession.

"There are arts and physical development programs that are supported. Each school has art and music teachers. They have physical education specialists and each school has a swimming pool big enough to kayak across. They have music programs from infant to sub-adult that include a band in the intermediate school and soon, an orchestra. They have experts, some of them interplanetary in their fame who teach master classes in the schools.

"Alor of Iacon, Sunstreaker of Kaon and others are as famous in art and music as it gets, yet they still teach and advise children in the schools. There are art schools, dance schools and cultural schools in the colony that support and supply specialized training and education for children. There is a radio station at the Intermediate Day School where children can learn broadcasting. The science education in the entire school district is astonishing. Our children are in a language immersion class that teaches them to read and write NeoCybex, the standard language that everyone on Cybertron and their empire speak together. No one believed our kids or even any human could learn to speak it but they did. Their instruction was so good that they got not only the meaning but the ability to speak NeoCybex.

"Our children have friends among the children of the bots, great friendships and they have made a good name for themselves in school. They're small but they're tenacious, our kids. They have an aide that carries them in a container here and there so they can keep up and they have small segways at the schools that belong to them there. All of the equipment that they use, furniture and other necessaries are made for them at their size by the school district.

"We are very proud of them. My three grandchildren just started at Youngling Day School and are doing very, very well. I'm proud of them for their effort, for pioneering for our species who we are among a new people and for doing so with good manners and good humor. You can be proud of our kids. They're making Earth proud.

"I know you have questions but I want you to hold them until two other people have a chance to speak in our opening statements." He glanced at Sarah Lennox who arose and sat down next to Morshower.

She looked at the committee a moment as flashes from cameras went off, then gathered her notes together. "I am Sarah Lennox, wife of William Lennox, commanding, of the on-world N.E.S.T. Garrison at Autobot City. If someone had told me even a few years ago that I might be living on another planet along with my husband, daughter and our extended families, I would have laughed. If they said I would be part of a resort business, it would have been ludicrous to me. But all of that is true.

"I am not the most assertive person you will meet but for my family, I can muster what it takes including talking to all of you. I came to Mars to have an adventure and to support my husband. I didn't expect to find this so wonderful. I have known the bots a long time, since 2007 when the garrison at Diego Garcia came into being. I have so many friends among them, so many friendships that I cherish that I find Autobot City as much of a home as Earth. My family comes as often as they can and so does Will's. We live in a family group that feels like home in a structure that is beautiful and secure. The bots take so much good care of us, inviting us into their lives and activities as equals.

"We send our children to school to get a new experience and to learn about the universe and another way of living. We have been granted Cybertronian citizenship, the foundation group and we treasure it. Our children hold this in high esteem and want to be the best representative of Earth that they can become. They ride horses, take self-defense lessons, participate now in football and after school club activities, and hang out with their friends, both human and bot. When the Iacon School for the Performing Arts is rebuilt, a school that is incredibly famous from Cybertron, they want to take lessons there as well. They don't seem as inhibited about trying things there as they were here.

"On Earth, they love their school and friends but my daughter wasn't that social. Here she is and both of us are glad. We have the best of both worlds. Our daughter is taught a lot of new things but the old, the identity things are still part of her life. We want her to remember and be that even as she learns from our new life. I am aware that some of you feel that one is overwriting the other. That our children are becoming less human and more bot. I dispute that and so do the other parents here. We want to make sure that you understand we are of one mind on this matter. Thank you."

Sarah and Glenn looked back into the group sitting behind them. Glenn nodded, then Olivia Bowers arose and walked forward. She sat, then looked at the panel. "My name is Olivia Rolfe-Bowers and I am the wife of General Joseph Bowers who was recently posted to Autobot City as a liaison officer for the human colony and Earth. When I came I was overwhelmed by how tall everything and everyone was. I felt like a mouse and I was afraid.

"Then I overcame that fear, learning about the people and their lives. It is impossible to tell you in any adequate way the totality of destruction and suffering these people have lived through. Their world is a ruin and a good one-third of their population dead or missing. They are rebuilding, regathering and reconstructing their culture and all its different diverse parts. In that process, I began to read their books, talked to their teachers and leaders who were amazingly accessible as well as incredibly kind and patient with me. I found them to be admirable, good, decent, and forward-looking.

"Their different cultural groups, their different philosophical groupings, all of it was incredibly interesting and in the middle of learning about the beliefs and history of the Knights of Cybertron, the Circle of Light, the Functionalists, and Primus Peace Mission, I came to realize that the interests of my own life, the focus seemed so trivial. It all seemed so lightweight and trivial," she said pausing a moment to think. "I am humbled by their resilience, their fortitude in the face of oblivion and their ability to still function as a society. I am humbled by their ideas, their devotion to the concept of 'Until all are one', their creed and how they work so hard to get things right.

"I am attending college, taking lessons regarding the philosophy of the Circle of Light and the Missionaries, as well as working in the community to do what I can to help. I belong to the Autobot City Ladies Auxiliary who do good works all over the colony, the acolytes for the Circle and help in the schools. I am as happy and satisfied as it's possible to feel, certainly more than I ever was before. I would like you to know that for almost all of us, coming to Mars has made us better people. I sincerely have a better, less selfish outlook about life than I had before. We are content and I want you to know that. If you want humans to live on Mars, then you have to expect that it will be an open and uplifting experience for those who do.

"I am the wife of a general. I'm aware of what a good army is and there is no better army than the Autobots. I respect Optimus Prime like I respect few others and I go to the prison to help the priests when they do their visitations. I want to do things for others, something I was less inclined to do before and I am glad to do it. I love my life on Mars and I want you to know it. It has been a blessing to me as a person." She sat back, then nodded.

Campbell nodded to her. "General, would you mind a few questions, you and the two ladies?"

Glenn Morshower glanced at the women who grinned, then shrugged. "Very well," he said.

The chairman considered things a moment, then leaned forward on his elbows. "It's striking how much like our own society the Cybertronian colony is. Could you tell us what happens in the colonial schools during a school day? I think the more basic information we have, the better."

Glenn glanced at Sarah, then nodded. Sarah sat forward. "The school day is long, longer than Earth and they go 10 days in a row before there's a 3 day weekend. They go about 7:00 in the morning and get out of school at 3:30, at least at Youngling Day School where most of our kids attend. They either take a white cab, the orange train in the subway or we bring them there. There is a short recess when they get there, then they go up to the eighteenth floor where their classroom is. Their teacher is Mr. Terradive, a former Decepticon Seeker who holds the equivalent of a doctorate in education and is working on a mentor's certification so that he can train teachers in his classroom.

"They start their day getting homework in, chat a moment over what needs to be known from home, then begin with Geography. They study Mars, Cybertron, Earth and the rest of the solar system. The next subjects are writing in NeoCybex, a short lesson in English because of our kids … they use English because its the international language of science and business here on Earth, then follow that with Math and grammar classes. They spend an hour on each subject. Then they go to gym class, art, music, dancing, or special classes until lunch time. The human children are pulled out for an intensive language class for NeoCybex at the end of the day.

"After that, they come to their room, climb into their box they use for transport, then go to lunch. After lunch is recess. When that concludes, they return to their classroom, then begin classes for Cultural Studies … social studies … science which means chemistry this quarter and reading. They also have a garden in the Hu-An Habitat, run science projects out at the Trypticon Lab that is in orbit around Jupiter and go to different places in the colony. At that end of the day, they gather to chat about things, hear what they need to do for the rest of the decaorn … they count their 'week' as ten days or a decaorn, ten-days, decaorn. Then everyone gathers up and leaves the school. Most of the time, our kids go to the N.E.S.T. Habitat to do homework and wait for us to come for them."

"What are the classes like? They appear to have a balance of science and the arts," he asked.

Sarah Lennox nodded. "They do. They have incredibly balanced educational programs. The arts, in particular, is pleasing. They alternate during the decaorn where they go but they have extensive music, gym and art classes. They attend the library, have access to telescopes and a planetarium in the school's specialty departments and also have dance and language lessons. They love their school and their teachers. They come home happy and they work hard. The level of education they receive is off the scale and I worried that Annie wouldn't be able to keep up but she has and does. We're very proud of them, all of us."

Everyone nodded.

"What about the babies?" Campbell asked. "What about Earth 1? Why didn't you go with that school?"

"We wanted variety and experiences for our daughter," Sarah said as everyone nodded. "We were able to come here to live because Annie could continue in school. That it would be a Cybertronian school was a delight. They work hard to give great educations to everyone regardless of their physical and mental abilities. Some of the kids in the schools have disabilities and injuries, mental and physical, and they teach all of them. Earth 1 has 30 children. 60 children would have required expansion and more staff. We also wanted our child to have this experience. This is a one of a kind opportunity for her and we wanted it."

"Captain and Mrs. Graham … you have a baby in the infant school. Don't you worry about him getting hurt?" Campbell asked.

Linda glanced back to Niall who was sitting with the rest of the soldiers and civilians from Mars. He nodded encouragingly to her. She looked at Campbell. "We wanted the same things for our son. This is something that will be his forever. We take him there, Niall or myself, every day and hand him over to his group teacher, Laret of Iacon. She takes care of him. He plays and learns what he needs to every day and has never been hurt. The babies are stronger and a bit taller but they understand he's not in their range of durability. They treat him gently and he has flourished. I want my son to have a wide view of life and possibility."

Campbell nodded. "There are some on this panel who believe that your children are losing their identity. That they're becoming less human and more Cybertronian. They feel that because of your citizenship, which some of them decry and complain about, that your children will grow up less than human and more than a little bit Cybertronian with all the values and points of view that entails. What do you say to that?"

Linda stiffened. "I can raise my son as I feel is right and decent. Niall and I had a lot of conversations about this along with the rest of our two families. We all agreed that he should come and experience this. Our son is Cybertronian too. Optimus Prime gifted that to all of us but he's also human. He won't forget that. He will know who he is."

"There are some on this panel that worry about some of the education your children are getting that is divergent from that which most humans believe. I am talking about religious training and the like. They wanted this meeting to discuss that very topic and their fears and thoughts on the matter. I am throwing that out to you now so you will be prepared to answer it when they take their turns," Campbell said as he sat back in his chair. "No surprises."

Ratchet grinned, considered this man more as a friend than an enemy, then looked at the humans. Will Lennox stood, then walked to sit beside Linda Graham. "I'm William Lennox, Major in the United States Army and the commandant of the N.E.S.T. Habitat on Mars. When we were told our families would be welcomed not just to the colony but to its features, we were all excited. Going home to my wife and daughter makes a world of difference to me.

"When we put them into the schools, we were told that it might include training and teaching about their values, beliefs, and other things. We agreed because we know most of them and we respect these people. We know that our kids are safe with them. I don't care what others might think about what my daughter is learning. My wife and I along with our families are making the decisions about her and her life together. We are in agreement. What anyone else thinks is irrelevant to us."

Campbell grinned slightly. "Then I will turn it over to Senator Adelson of Kansas. He has another opinion about what you just stated." He glanced down the panel to a snow white haired man who was frowning slightly back at him. "Senator?" he asked with a grin. "Your turn."

-0-TBC 10-13-16 **edited 10-15-16**


	300. Chapter 300

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 300)

 **HERE WE GO!**

-0-Washington Center, Washington, D. C., The United States of America, Planet Earth

Senator Adelson stared at the group before him, all of them wearing environmental gear. He knew that the Consulate and Sciences Habitats along with Earth 1 wore particular colors to identify themselves to the bot population. The Soldiers wore their uniform colors, sandy tones to match the desiccated world of Mars, the Consulate, light blue, Sciences, light green, while the family civilian population wore anything they wanted in color and decoration. Some of the women wore white gear while others light blue and yellow. There were pins and even necklaces, patches of color here and there but on all of the gear everyone wore were the insignia that signaled who and which group they were.

The Consulate group wore the flags of their particular nations, a patch for the United Nations and one for their mission, a rocket flying into a blue sky inside a white circle. Earth 1 bore the Earth 1 flash, a pioneer standing on Martian soil with the United Nations flag planted behind them and an insignia of Earth on the other shoulder. The Nest flashes were all military with the included mission patch of Mars and Earth joined in a red outlined circle. N.E.S.T. was represented too. But on their right shoulders, they bore the Autobrand as well, a courtesy to Prime that they had agreed upon to show solidarity.

The human family group bore several insignias as well. They were smaller because they were more numerous. There was the flag of Mars chosen to be the emblem of the planet with its beautiful joining of Mars and Cybertron. There was a patch with Earth on it and one of Mars itself that their children had made. On their right shoulder was the Autobrand. All in all, it was a good balance.

"Thank you for coming," Adelson said with a nod. "We are very interested in the situation on Mars. There are a lot of programs that show us something about it and our people come to the Resort as well. But the day-to-day business of living there, of exposing impressionable minds to the alien lifestyle you live in, that part is not as clear. We are already aware that there are some things the Cybertronians don't share with us but they share with you. Could you explain why that is? If it's taboo for us, why isn't it taboo for you?"

Sarah regarded him, then glanced at Will. He smirked slightly, then nodded. She looked at Adelson a moment. "We became friends. We knew them from day one and have grown to love them and their way of life. They trust us and we trust them. It's that simple."

"You have access to the Temple but you won't share what you see. We hear that there are other religious sites involved including some kind of monastery. Don't you think we'd be interested in that?" he asked.

"We know you are, Senator, and we aren't trying to be difficult. We just honor the feelings and beliefs of our friends. Some of us here on Earth can't get along with each other over things that in the end don't matter. How can we expect you to respect them and their beliefs and ideas when you don't respect each other here?" Sarah replied.

Adelman considered that. "This is not the same. Let me explain. You are ambassadors of all of us to the bots. You go there and provide to them a picture of who we are. It would seem reasonable that you would be forthcoming to us here who can't come. We aren't asking you to betray anyone or anything. We just want to know what you see. You go to the Temple, right?"

"We do. We work there helping maintain the shrine and all the other important places through our ladies auxiliary. We started as a joke but have become a force for good. The colony appreciates us and what we do. We help during migrations and other events as well. We're part of the crew that maintains the Mausoleum and the Basilica of the Primes as well. We help at the hospital when they need us and we're available for emergencies because we are good neighbors and friends. That helps them see and learn about us even as we learn about them," Sarah replied.

"Then you are aware of what happens in all three of those places, what it looks like inside and what elements or objects are there?" Adelson aka AD

They all nodded. "We are," Olivia Bowers replied.

"Why won't you tell us what you see? What do they do in there? Don't you think there might be some among us that are interested in other kinds of religions and philosophies?" -AD

"Senator, they asked us to withhold that information because it upsets a cultural taboo. I would think that you would get an idea of all of that by what they do and how they live," Will Lennox interjected.

"Ambassador ... don't you think it's time to tell us a bit more about yourselves? About how you live, what you believe and what kind of ... well, I'll say it. What kind of religion if any that you believe and practice?" Adelson asked with a bit of exasperation.

Ratchet who had been listening to commentary and instructions from Prime and Prowl over the open link, one that now included Chevron and Lauren paused a moment. "Give me a minute, Senator," he said as he sat silently.

Everyone waited, all of them watching the big mech with the slightly glowing chevron. Ironhide had mentioned a while back that 'I wish your chevron glowed. It would sure be pretty, Ratchet." After a great deal of consultation and a bit of work with a bemused Wheeljack, it now glowed. He could make it glow or not at will. Then he slightly relaxed, turning his gaze to Adelman. "I was consulting with Prime, Senator, and two of the senior priests at the Temple. I am allowed to give you some information, but I'm sure not as much as you want. Consider what you get a gift.

"We have our own creation mythos as do you and for us, there are those among us who actually know the individuals in question who are alive to this day. We have a heroic mythos and we respect and honor it to varying degrees throughout our society. There are those who are not well versed in it, this unifying and personally comforting set of facts and legends. We have been a broken society for a very, very long time and the opportunity for a lot of our people to really know this information has been difficult. Bumblebee who most of you know thought that the entire subject was a myth, something that wasn't real but told from the past as part of our lost literary memories. He knows now but it isn't a given that everyone knows or even believes. Belief isn't required. We don't insist upon it. It's everyone's personal journey to decide on that but there are things that happen in our culture related to it that usually persuade most that it's true and matters. It's filled with sacrifices and love, of those willing to do hard things so that we, the future, can live and be free.

"The Temple of Primus is the place where we keep our most sacred relics, speak to Him most directly and honor Him. On Cybertron, it was the most direct access to Him and the starting point for anyone who wanted to know Him most clearly. The AllSpark and other relics are housed there like they were on Cybertron since the beginning. Our celebrations begin there, with Him in His sacred space and they end there with the funeral rites that we utilize to honor our dead. Our people go there for comfort, wisdom, peace, unity, and to find love. They go there to solemnize personal events, find information from the priests who live there and to seek knowledge. We have a teaching school there to train acolytes and many are the historians and writers that go there to utilize the libraries, scriptoriums, and to see artifacts that come from every part of our history. The Temple and Monastery are repositories of our treasures and knowledge.

"We allow the humans who live on Mars with their families, those that we know and trust to come and go. They have honored our request that it remain solemn and taboo all this time though we know there is pressure on them to tell. That's why they have access. They have kept the covenant. As for the Mausoleum and Basilica, those are places where we honor our dead, hold ceremonies and celebrate great happenings. The humans can come that we know and respect. We don't know you, Senator, and you haven't been friendly to us in the press and in your legislative efforts. You aren't welcome to any of these places because, frankly, we don't trust you."

"I find that last comment unsatisfactory, Ambassador. I think that we're great allies," Adelson said with a slight sense of offense. "Be that as it may ... what kind of god do you believe in? What sort of afterlife do you have or do you? What happens when you die?"

Ratchet halted as the conversation was going on in a corner of his helm. He listened, then nodded as the mechs at the other end made a decision. "You want to know?"

"We do," Adelson said as three others on the panel nodded and the rest looked extremely interested in spite of their disgust over the topics of this session.

Ratchet listened to Lauren, Prime, and Chevron then nodded absently. He looked at Adelson. "In the beginning, there was The One. He created All That Was and into it, He sent His son, Unicron. Unicron embodied chaos and began to destroy All That Was."

-0-Autobot City, Ops Center, Command Table, Primal Colony of Mars

"Do you think this is wise? What's happening can't be undone," Prowl said with a worried tone.

"It's time," Chevron said quietly as Lauren nodded. "They want to know. We will tell them."

"They will mock us, likely, some of them," Prowl said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Sticks and stones," Prime murmured with the ghost of a smile.

-0-D.C.

"Realizing the problem, The One created His son, Primus, and sent Him into the universe. There was chaos and light, the two of them, and when they collided there was conflagration. Their battles were epic and lasted through eons. Primus can exist in all universes and dimensions at the same time ... He is a multiversal singularity. His brother, Unicron, only one at a time. When it was clear that there was only one way to stop Unicron, Primus sacrificed Himself by passing out of a dimension into this one and materializing into the center of a planet which would become Cybertron. It was mostly metallic and therefore, any life that emerged would be based on the same elements.

"Unicron, following Primus, exited into the center of another world, one made of stone and rock. He was trapped there just like Primus was. Primus to ensure Unicron would stay and not hunt Him further with all the resulting death and destruction that entailed fell into stasis, a deep, deep sleep that would prevent Unicron from finding Him and continuing this very ruinous battle. Over time, Unicron began to reshape His body to become what we are, an autonomous functioning transformational being. Primus did so too, becoming, in the end, the planet, Cybertron. His brain is called Vector Sigma which can be accessed in the proper way if you know it and Primes know. They are linked to the Pantheon and The One through the Matrix of Leadership they carry which contains a bit of the spark or life force of Primus. We all do so we are always linked to Him and when we die, we go to the Omniversal Matrix where we remain in paradise if you will.

"At one point when it was clear that Unicron was emerging again, Primus created the Thirteen, all of them defenders and protectors of Cybertron. There were battles, some of the Thirteen were killed, but in the end, Unicron and his ally and acolyte, The Fallen, were sucked into a black hole and disappeared. Primus slumbers to prevent Unicron from returning and from Him we derive our lives and identity. To Him, we give reverence, respect, and love."

It was quiet a moment. Then Adelson shifted in his seat. "This is very science fiction, Ambassador. I don't want to be disrespectful but its a bit much to expect us to believe this in its entirety."

"I do," Olivia said. "I believe it."

Joe shifted uneasily.

"I've been in the Temple. I was there and felt the peace and sense of love and belonging that permeates that space," she said as others nodded.

Then Judy Witwicky stood up and walked to the table, sitting beside Olivia.

-0-Ops Center

"Oh slag," Prowl whispered. "Here we go."

Prime smirked slightly.

-0-D.C.

"There's a lot about their religion that I can tell you, about the AllSpark especially, that you already know about and all that but I won't. My family is personally aware of the AllSpark and what it can do. But the thing that strikes me most about all of this is the sense of love and unity that it provides everyone. You haven't seen the refugees walk into the Temple in tears at the idea that it exists. You haven't seen the comfort seeing the relics gives them. I can't and won't tell you more details than that. Ratchet is going to do that but understand this ... we've seen miracles and we respect these people and what they believe. You would tread lightly here, Senator," Judy Witwicky said. "We've celebrated their festivals for years and they ours. If you were there, you would understand. There is nothing but peace and unity from this for us. I think everyone would agree too," she said glancing over her shoulder.

Everyone nodded, shifting slightly as a consul stood and moved forward. He sat. "I am Miguel Beltran, a consulate official for the United Nations. I am Spanish and I am Catholic. I would like to echo what Mrs. Witwicky said. "I have only felt welcome on-world. I have only felt a sincere desire by the Cybertronians and their government as embodied by the Prime to be included. We have only been there a short while. There are areas off limits to us and maybe they always will be, but we understand and accept this. There are many religions here on Earth where you cannot just walk off the street and enter their temples and sacred spaces. Some places are sacred to the people who live on Mars and if we have to respect that here, we should there. I'm very happy and honored to be there and I'd never do anything to cause offense or jeopardize my presence there. If we can live with the limitations, Senator, I don't see why you can't."

Adelson was quiet a moment, then looked at Ratchet. "Is that the creation myth that you believe?"

"First of all, there is another, the Guiding Hand, that some find comfort in. Same players, different paths. We're fortunate that our beliefs don't require faith. Our history is a living thing. All of the individuals that I mentioned were real and lived. Some among us still were there when it happened. They are very few but they exist. If you wish to challenge that, remember the earliest confrontations that we had with the Decepticons when we came here?"

Adelson nodded. "Your people killed many of ours."

"You must be confusing the actual events with the movie that Michael Bey made of them. I don't recall aircraft carriers being destroyed and the pyramids of Giza being blown up. But remember the character, The Fallen?" Ratchet asked

"I am aware of him. He was supposed to be some ancient being around when the beginning of things happened here as well," Adelson said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"He was. He was one of the first thirteen of our people, created by Primus Himself to protect and defend. In the end, he went through the black hole with Unicron when Primus prevailed with the Thirteen," Ratchet said.

Adelson nodded with a growing irritation. "Yes. So?"

"That individual was known as Megatronus. He sided with Unicron in the beginning and thus, His name is not mentioned among us any longer," Ratchet said. Then he grinned slightly. "The big bot that was killed in the deserts of Egypt by Prime himself when we vanquished Megatron, though not like Bey would like you to think ... remember him? He's known among your intelligence as NBE 2, nonbiological entity 2 behind Megatron who was number 1. Remember?"

"Yes. What's the point?" Adelson asked with open irritation.

"Megatronus sided with Unicron and was sucked into a black hole with Him long ago. The big mech that was killed by Optimus Prime was NBE 2 otherwise known as Megatronus."

It was very still in the room.

-0-TBC 10-15-16 Sorry about last night. **I'M BACK! :D:D:D edited 10-18-16**


	301. Chapter 301

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 301)

-0-D.C.

It was silent a moment, then Adelson sat forward. "You're telling me that the same individual who went through a black hole a long time ago was the same individual in Egypt?"

"That's right," Ratchet said. He grinned. "You have no idea how strange the universe really is, Senator. I have no idea how he managed to survive a transit through a black hole but he did and he came back, albeit, a long time later."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who in this room does?" Adelson asked as almost no hands were raised around the space.

"The science ... it's difficult." Ratchet mused on it a moment, then looked back up at Adelson. "Well, look at it this way. What would survive a black hole? Perhaps another singularity. It is likely that as a direct creation of Primus Himself, He is ultimately as indestructible as Unicron and Primus," Ratchet mused.

"Then you can't kill him. He can't die," Adelson asked.

"He can die. The problem is, he can also come back," Ratchet said.

"Then he could again. He can come back here," Adelson said with irritation and a trace of fear. "He can come back and back again."

"That is possible if not very likely," Ratchet mused. "He has had nothing but defeat here."

"What prevents him from coming here with an army?!" Adelson asked with rising anger.

Ratchet stared at him a moment, then answered. "Us."

-0-Ops Center

Prowl stared at the screen with intense satisfaction. "I saw that coming a mile. Didn't you?"

Prime grinned at Prowl. "I did."

"Of course. You're Optimus Prime," Prowl said with supreme satisfaction as he watched the screen with riveted attention.

Prime glanced at him, then sat back more relaxed than he felt a moment ago. "All day long," he whispered with his own satisfaction.

-0-D.C.

"Somehow that doesn't give me a great deal of comfort, Ambassador," Adelson said.

"You can fight them yourself then," Ratchet replied. "We all know how that will turn out. Or, you can be a good neighbor and leave the heavy lifting to us. We have as many reasons to fear and defend against the enemy as you do. I have a large family of children, only some of which are old enough to be on their own. I have that many reasons to fight to the death and I'm willing. You don't seem to understand or appreciate that fact, Senator, that we're willing to do that for this solar system."

"You leave, problem over," Adelson said.

"If it was that easy, we would have but we've never had them follow us without getting even with the place where we were staying in all the eons of our conflict. I would hate to leave and let you find that out. No one who ever messed with Megatron walked away unmarked by the experience. Your wishful thinking won't change that very fact," Ratchet said. "Our conflict here is over your fears that human children are being molded or changed in some way to become us, rather than remain human. I think we've strayed a bit here, Senator."

"The human kids on Mars who attend public school have access to your teaching and views including the Temple. Tell me that the kids aren't being indoctrinated to believe what you believe and to leave their identity as humans behind."

"I won't because it's not happening," Ratchet said. "The kids like us and they like their schools. They work hard and have a strong affection for us but nothing they can do will make them us. I've asked a teacher to come to this meeting to tell you about what they learn and how they act. The teacher is a specialist who is part of their language immersion program among other things and his name is Roto. He is director of the Speech Development Department of the Autobot City Unified School District and handles the speech needs of all the schools in the district including Earth 1."

"Your school district runs part of the system at Earth 1. Why?" Adelson asked.

"Because its neighborly, because it helps, because we like each other there. We handle their records, develop materials and equipment that they need including some very high tech devices for their science program and work with them on their children's needs such as speech therapy and physical development. Earth 1 uses our swimming pools, gym teachers and other programs that help develop strong healthy kids. Here he is now," Ratchet said as the crowd at the door greeted someone. The fading whine of a space bridge could also be heard.

Roto stood in the doorway, tall and handsome, his red paint scheme glowing as he waited nervously. Ratchet grinned. "Get in here, Mr. Roto. Or shall I say, **TO-TO!?** My son, Orion, is one of his clients and his speech problems prevent him from calling Roto by his correct name. He calls you To-To at the top of his voice. He's still working on that 'inside voice' thing," Ratchet said as the room chuckled. Everyone knew the yellow-banded little mech obviously.

Roto knelt before the table of humans, nodding at them as Glenn Morshower patted his ped in encouragement. ["What do you need, Ratchet?"]

"English and your expertise, Roto," Ratchet said with a grin. "The gentleman asking questions wants to know if we're brainwashing the human kids in our schools?"

Roto glanced at Adelson with a perplexed expression, then looked at Ratchet. "That isn't happening."

"Tell them what you see about the human kids. I know parent conferences are coming shortly. Maybe you can give a short overview of the situation, talk about their overall behavior and ability to fit in and the like. They're worried that the kids are losing their human identity."

Roto nodded, then looked at the humans.

"Also, tell them about yourself and Terri too. I mentioned him earlier and he has about five or six of the kids in his class," Ratchet said with a grin.

Roto nodded. "Alright. I'm Roto of Cybertron and I'm a speech therapist, child psychologist/behaviorist, and director of Special Needs-Language and Processor Health for the Autobot City Unified School District. When I came to the colony, I was a kid who wanted to teach. When I worked in the schools to see if it really was what I wanted, I met Orion, Ratchet's son. He was a pistol and I loved him. When I worked on my graduate degrees, I used him as a subject for my dissertations. As our colony grew, so did our school system. Its huge now and serves almost 36,000 students, with about 31 humans full time and 31 on assists for arts and sciences among them from Earth 1. We also serve and meet the special needs of Earth 1 and their 31 students on top of that.

"Five of the human kids are in the classroom of Terradive, a former Decepticon who found his calling in teaching children. He has pursued advanced degrees too and is seeking his mentor-teacher degree so that he can help train future teachers for our students. He has the direct hands-on for most of the kids of those present at this meeting and works with them closely to ensure that they have the best education and the safest possible day when they come. None of us forget for a moment that these infants live in a zero tolerance environment and all of us are thrilled to have alien children in our student body. Having alien children, especially organics, around our own is a positive thing for everyone.

"As for their programs … they work at the same subject material as our own children and have a class twice a decaorn for half a joor to work on Earth-oriented material. Our students are getting educated about Earth with the heaviest focus toward our intermediate school population. Our younger students have such an academic day already that we feel its better to put that emphasis in the upper elementary. We expect them to learn about Earth, our great allies and find the value in our alliance. The human kids attend language classes where they have surpassed every possible expectation with their achievements. They can work and speak in their regular classroom using NeoCybex to an incredibly high degree of accuracy just like everyone else which is a great benefit to everyone. In their NeoCybex language pull out class, they've been accelerated because they're so proficient.

"We have modified their expectations where it's warranted, such as gym class, mathematics and some of the sciences. Our intent is to catch them up. In gym classes when the others are swimming full length down the pool, the human kids are given a much shorter length to swim and they are learning kayaking as well. When we can modify their programs, we do. In music and art, the instruments and materials are made their size. Several of them are going to take band classes which will be taught by expert musicians and consulted by Alor, Scout, and Trooper of Iacon, musicians of worldwide and interplanetary reputation.

"Their books, datapads, stylus implements and all other materials including art and science materials are made their size along with their lockers for storage in their classroom along with their desks. Everyone is aware that they're small and vulnerable so we take that into account, adult and child alike. There are copies of every material we use in a bookcase by the door of their classrooms where their parents can come, check them out to read them or use them when they visit to follow along. We have an open door policy for family and friends visiting along with a two joor mandatory visitation every few decaorns. We like genitors there."

"Genitor means parent, decaorn means ten days or what we would call a week, orn is one day and joor is one hour," Ratchet interjected. "Go ahead, Roto."

He nodded at Ratchet, then looked at the panel. "We have a planetarium with powerful telescopes for our kids and gardens in the Hu-An Habitat who supply an agricultural teacher for them to learn about that sort of thing plus it's another alien species for them to learn about. We visit museums, libraries, the Sports Center for some gym classes, different departments and locations around the colony to explain how the system works, Ops Center in The Fortress to visit with the soldiers, see how well protected we are and meet Optimus Prime … we visit the Temple-"

"You do. You admit you do," Adelson interjected.

Roto glanced at Ratchet with puzzlement. "We do."

"Some here think we're trying to indoctrinate them to become Cybertronian and that includes religion," Ratchet explained.

Roto blinked, then looked at Adelson with surprise. "That would be unethical."

"Please explain, Mr. Roto," Chairman Campbell interjected. "Explain that and what actually happens when they go. Please explain why they go and how you have observed the impact of this on the human children. It will allay some fears, I expect. Or not."

Roto glanced at Ratchet who nodded, then turned back to the panel. "It would be astonishingly unethical to preach to these children. They have their own culture and beliefs. We respect and protect that. They're given the experience of learning about us and what we think because they're in our schools but we would be … it would be extremely unprofessional and unethical to try to shape them to accept our deepest and most personal beliefs. We would never do that.

"When they come to the Temple as part of their education, they tend to do so because it links into our historical record. The Temple is the focus ..." He paused to look at Ratchet who nodded. "The Temple is the focal point of access to Primus. Given that our history begins with Him, we have to include Him into our teachings. We go there to have their education director, Lady Sela, impart her portion of the program to the children. Our children tend to believe what we believe, that the religious beliefs of our people are theirs. The humans have their own and we protect that. They will learn things that relate to our religion and religious views because learning our history would be impossible without it being taught but we don't make any effort to change them. That would be … wrong as can be."

He paused a second, then continued. "We have happy children in our schools. Our parental participation in the program is absolute. Not only do we require it, the families jump at the expectation that they're wanted and included. That includes the human families. We were never allowed to go to school on Cybertron so having that opportunity is an astonishing luxury and gift our families treasure. Having the Temple, the priests and especially Lady Sela educate our children is a blessing. She is aware that there are alien children among us and takes care with the instruction. She's a national treasure, our Lady Sela. The human children are as entranced in the instruction as our own are. Their behavior is attentive, respectful and polite. You would be proud of them if you could see them. We are."

"We're concerned that impressionable minds are being shaped to the extent that they won't be able to come here to live anymore," Adelson said.

Roto nodded. "A notable concern," he replied. "What do you do about the families of ambassadors and other officials that live in different countries than your own all over Earth?"

A snicker could be heard here and there. Adelson glanced around, then stared at Roto. "That's not the same. They're still on Earth."

"But not in their own individual Earth culture," Roto countered. "I'm aware of the conflict that you have between each other here on this planet. We had some of that on Cybertron. Vos and Tarn hated each other and they were manipulated into launching nuclear devices on each other at the end of the war."

A gasp could be heard. Roto looked around, then back at the panel. "You do understand that unchecked bigotry has terrible consequences. If you hate long and hard enough, you can be persuaded that terrible actions are not only possible but acceptable. What do you do about the children of your own people who live among the alien cultures of your own world? What do you do about their impressionable minds?"

"We have American schools," Adelson said. "They go to them and they remember who they are there."

"Is that mandatory?" Roto asked.

"No." Adelson stared at Roto with discomfort. "We encourage it but there are no rules. Most go to these schools."

"I was part of the committee chosen to decide what to do about the human infant's educations. We met with the human teacher at Earth 1 and with others in the United Nations here involved with educating children from different cultures in a different culture. The genitors of the children had and still have the choice of where their children attend. They can change at any moment. They choose us. We appreciate our human students. It gives our children a good impression of organic aliens. Most of us have very poor impressions and experiences with organics. They want to take us apart. They don't look at us and see a spark … a soul. They see tech they want and if they kill us including our children to get it, then so be it. It's not like we're 'human' is it?"

The room was hushed. "We rescued children here and there that were being dismantled. Each time it was with organics. Somehow, when organics look at us, we aren't real. We're an ancient species and have seen many things. We know children when we see them no matter what kind of child they are and we protect and care for them, organic or otherwise. Metroplex sat in a fire to protect fleeing children. He sat and allowed himself to be burned to ensure they were safe.

"We work very hard in the school district to help our children in every way we can including the humans. We are having projects finalized that will allow us to do more with the school at Earth 1. I find it rather insulting, Mr. Adelson, that you would find having human children in our schools and fear what they learn and not feel the same thing here when it happens between different countries. If it isn't a concern for you that American children attend foreign schools in foreign countries, then it shouldn't be a concern with the human infants in our district. I know how hard we work to give them the best experiences possible. We're also open to good suggestions that might even address your concerns. However, your bigotry is insulting to me and to my colleagues who are incredibly dedicated to every child in our care. We have a public trust, Senator, and we treat that as sacred."

"I'm not implying insult, Mr. Roto," Adelson said. "I believe that it will be very hard for them to fit in again when they come home given their experiences."

"Academically or socially? Perhaps you need to come to Mars and see for yourself. You would be very proud of all the human children on-world and their families," Roto said.

"Hang on a moment," Ratchet said as he leaned down to whisper to the humans at the gathering. Then he sat back up. "Good idea, Roto. We're sending for some of the children now. If you can wait a moment, you can ask them yourselves how it's going."

Adelson stared at Ratchet, then nodded. "Very well," he said.

-0-TBC 10-15-16 **edited 10-18-16**


	302. Chapter 302

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 302) not completely edited [] frames NeoCybex speech

-0-D.C.

They appeared in a blossom of violent swirling energy, walking out to the cameras with Laret of Iacon following. In her servos was Niall Graham, Junior smiling brilliantly. The kids who came were Sandy, James, Lucy, Bobby Epps, Junior, and Annabelle Lennox. With them were Olo and Mimi, Rambler, Coros, Bos, and Sunspot. They took off their helmets, let them fold to stow in their belts, then ran forward. They hugged Hard Drive's ped, then peered inside. The camera followed them all the way in where they then ran to their parents and Ratchet to sit and stand. Niall was delivered to Linda Graham who thanked her for bringing the baby. Laret knelt, chatted a moment, then moved back to the door.

"We have asked five of our students to come along with our only infant school student. We have brought several of our own children along to help tell the story of our schools. Some of our children who came here are refugees, orphans or both. They are attending the first schools most of their families ever had access to. They are among our most precious treasure, our young, and I include the human infants as well. I have seen some of them since they were small children and love them like my own. I think it would be good for you to speak to them since they're the ones you fear for. Remember, they are children and as such, will tell you from their hearts what they believe. They are not adults to be interrogated," Ratchet said.

Roto stood, then moved to the door beside Hard Drive, Laret and the others who were closer to watch. Ratchet turned to the Cybertronian kids, then gestured for them to come forward. They did. They stood by or leaned on the humans sitting at the table including Olivia Bowers who looked elated. They looked at Ratchet. "Infants, the nice men and women over there want to hear what school is like on Mars and what it's like going to school with human children."

They stared at Ratchet, then the human children. "What do you mean, Ada? What do you mean by what it's like to go to school with the human kids?" Sunspot asked with a slight frown of confusion. The others nodded.

"What is it like to go to school with aliens? What is it like to listen to what they believe? Does it change you to do that?" Ratchet asked.

Sunspot walked closer to Ratchet. "Those are our friends," he said in his school boy English with his usual guileless open faced expression. "I don't know what you mean."

It was quiet a moment, then Ratchet looked at the other Cybertronian kids. ["Mimi, Olo ..."]

Two of the tiniest femmes anyone anywhere had ever seen walked from the group toward Ratchet. They stopped before him, then patted his knee. ["Babies … how do you like the kids over there?"] he asked.

They looked at the mixed group, then smiled. Looking up at Ratchet, they smiled again. ["I like those kids, Amma. They good]," Olo said. Mimi nodded. ["They good, Amma."]

["What about the humans?"] Ratchet asked.

They looked at the kids, then Ratchet with a tiny look of confusion. ["What you say, Amma?"] Olo asked.

"Annabelle, come here, muffin," Ratchet said.

Annabelle stepped out of the group, then walked to Ratchet and the tiny imps to hug them. They hugged back. Ratchet leaned down closer. "Please tell everyone what Olo and Mimi just said in NeoCybex."

She smiled, then did. "They were asked if they liked us, all the kids here now. They said that all of us were good. Then Abba Ratchet asked them what about the human kids ..." She smiled broadly. "They asked Abba, 'what you say, Amma?'. That's what they said," she said as she looked at her classmates, all of whom nodded in agreement.

"What do you think it means, Annabelle? What they said?" Ratchet asked.

"They like us. They don't know what you mean about the question … I think they don't think we're not Cybertronian. They see us as kids. Right?" she asked glancing at the others who nodded. "I think they don't know they aren't supposed to like us. Right? I think that's it."

"I think you're right," Ratchet said as he watched the two tiny waifs standing together holding hands. Then someone in the audience held out their hands. The two looked at the human woman and the man with her with that solemn unblinking stare the babies have. They glanced up at Ratchet, then stepped closer. They stood quietly as the humans stroked their baby faces.

"They're really small," Bobby Epps said as he walked closer to the humans to watch the babies . "They're micro mini-con babies. I love them. They're smaller than us."

"They're precious," the woman said with a smile. "I love them."

"We do too. They go to Sparkling Day School in Terra," he replied.

"Where do you go?" the man asked as Olo came to lean against him. She held her usual tiny teddy and Mimi had her usual tiny bunny. He patted them, stroking their smooth helms with a big smile on his face.

"I go to Youngling Day. Babies are called sparklings. There's another word for it in NeoCybex," he said, then made it, a singsong sound. "The kids our age are called younglings," he said, then made the word. "Rambler," he said glancing around another human who had knelt to touch the babies, "Rambler goes to Intermediate Day. Older and really smart kids go there. Rambler used to be in my school but they let him go there, he's so smart."

Rambler grinned, then stepped slightly behind Coros who was almost overwhelmed with the whole show. A murmur of laughter went around the room at his move.

"What do you want to ask the kids, Senator Adelson? Anyone?" Ratchet asked.

Adelson looked at the kids. "Which one is Rambler? I believe he is the son of Optimus Prime?"

"He is," Ratchet said nodding to Rambler. He walked to Ratchet and stood next to him.

"Rambler, I'm Senator Adelson of Nevada here on Earth. I wonder what you can tell me about having human kids in your school."

Rambler glanced at Ratchet, then looked at him. "I like it. I have friends among the humans," he said. He looked at the group with him. "All of these human kids are my friends."

"Do you attend the Temple together?" Adelson asked.

He nodded. "We go to school there too. Lady Sela helps us learn about our history in the oldest orns. We're a very old people. A lot of our history is kept there. Our relics and the statues. They help us figure out who we are. We've been all around the universe a long time and a lot has been forgotten. We have to relearn it to remember who we are."

"What about the humans? Do they learn the same things?" Adelson asked.

Rambler looked at Annabelle and the others. "You go to the Temple with your class. What do you learn there?" he asked.

Lucy Epps walked to his side, then looked up at Ratchet. "We do that. Lady Sela tells us about the older days and what happened. We learn about Primus and the Thirteen." Then she paused. "Was I supposed to say that?" She looked anxious.

Ratchet grinned. "It's alright. We will keep it to ourselves when we go back but for now, if you don't know look at me and if its not allowed, I will nod."

She looked relieved, then looked at Adelson and the others. "We're learning about the history of The People. Because we're Cybertronian too, we're learning about our new world. We're working on the War of Rust. We also get to see really old stuff … books, swords and stuff. I like the old stuff. It's really beautiful. Shiny. Then we hear the stuff Lady Sela teaches us about Cybertron and what happened to it. It's pretty sad what happened but its being rebuilt."

The other kids nodded. Sunspot walked to Lucy and paused, taking her hand into his. "We're friends." He looked at the humans. "We play and go to school. We do stuff together. **WE PLAY FOOTBALL NOW! ALL OF US!"** he said with great joy and a big smile.

The room seemed to soften, relaxing into the sweetness of the children who were telling of their life together. Ratchet grinned. "How's that going?"

" **WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!"** Annabelle said with barely contained happiness. **"WE WON OUR LAST TWO GAMES! RIGHT, SUNNY!?"** she asked. "We don't keep score though."

He nodded. **"WE DID!"** He walked to the table where the committees sat, then gripped it as he looked at them and their stuff. "Do you like football? **MY BROTHERS ARE ON THE KAON KAVALIERS! THEY'RE GOING TO WIN ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP AND I GET TO HELP THEM!"** He smiled beautifully and for a moment it was easy to forget he was alien and not just another happy child.

"I like football," Adelson agreed. He watched Sunspot walk back to Annabelle and take her hand into his. "Annabelle, what do you believe about God and what you have been taught here on Earth?"

She looked at him, then her parents who nodded to her. "I remember that. How can you forget that? I know about love and I know about friends. I want to know everything I can about Cybertron but I also want to learn about Earth."

"Which is your favorite home?" Adelson asked with growing curiosity.

She looked at him. "I love Mars. I love my friends. I also love Earth. What about you?" she asked the others.

"I love both," Lucy said. "I do different things on Mars than Earth but I love both. I think that if you can try, you can fit in anywhere."

"And God? What about this Primus?" Adelson asked.

They looked at him, then each other. "I think both are good. The Festival makes me feel good. I love it. I think it's one of my favorite holidays. I also like Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. We go to Earth 1 for holidays. We celebrate a bunch of them, mostly human. Ramadan, some Hindu and Buddhist ones. All of the holidays of the different people, we celebrate. We have a great fourth of July at my Daddy's job. Don't we, Daddy?" Annabelle asked.

"We do, Princess," Will Lennox said.

Annabelle looked at them. "You should come. You would like it. Everyone is loved. Everyone fits. Some of the kids here are refugees. They don't like organics. It took a while for some of them not to fear us."

"Fear you?" Adelson asked with surprise.

"Sure. Some of them were hurt by organics. They don't see the bots as people. They see them as stuff, tech," James said as Sandy nodded. "They want to take them apart and they don't care if the bots get hurt. It's wrong. They're people."

"I don't like organics much," Coros said. "They hurt us when we came around them. They didn't care if it hurt us. We were afraid and ran away. Organics hurt us. You can't now. We're safe."

Ratchet patted the youngling who looked up at him startled. He filed away a note to have him checked over for problems that might have been missed when they first came. He looked at Adelson. "These kids are friends and love each other. I would think that would be a good thing for all of us. As for the religious 'training' … our philosophy and our lives they grow as one. Take away our philosophy and our lives are done."

"I know that poem," another senator said. "'My honor and my life, they grow as one. Take my honor away and my life is done.' It's a Greek warrior poem."

Ratchet nodded. "It is. It sort of sums it up. We're very careful and ethical about what the human children learn. Their identities are precious to them and to us. I understand your concerns but they're misplaced." He looked at the kids. "How many of you want to be followers of Primus?"

They looked at him and all of the children raised their hands. A murmur in the room was heard, then it was silent. Ratchet grinned. "What does that mean to you?"

Sandy who had silent and uncomfortable stepped closer. "To be good to each other. To do the right thing. He gave up His life to save everyone. He was good and brave. He lived by the creed."

"What's the creed, Sandy?" Ratchet asked.

"Until all are one," she said as everyone nodded. "We are one and we have to love and care for each other, just like He did."

"If we don't, we could end up like Cybertron," James said. "We should be good and love each other. We should take time to listen to each other. On Mars, we're learning their language. No one believed we could but we have. When the Cybertronians talk, we understand. We translate for our families and our soldiers. It helps us know each other. I loved coming here because it was cool and different. I love being there because my friends are there, human and bot. We play and go to school together. Its the hardest school I ever went to but I love it. Until all are one."

They all nodded and murmured the creed too. "What do they want to know, Uncle Ratchet?" Annabelle asked as she looked up the big mech.

Ratchet glanced at the panel, then the kids. "I think you already told them."

-0-TBC 10-17-16 **edited 10-18-16**

I didn't get your notes for a few days for some reason. Again. The answers follow ESL. :D:D:D

NOTES:

ESL:

Guileless: (guy-el-less) Someone without any trickery or meanness to them, someone who is kind, open, who hides nothing and means no harm to anyone. Children are often said to be guileless. They are. There was a song in the 1970s-1980 where someone asked tiny kids to explain what bigotry meant. None of them did, then one tiny kid said, "I think it's when someone's sick."

All hail the goodness of children.

 **NOTES FROM READERS WHO RULE, ALL OF YOU!:** (just sayin' …) :D:D:D

 **leoness chapter 301 . Oct 16**

Moving from one side of a state to another was a huge cultural change. The children of ambassadors was a point begging to be made. Methinks the Senators are in for a shock when the kids get going - feisty bunch, especially young Miss Lennox!

 **ME:** I feel for kids who have to shift around. I agree totally. The senators will get clear stuff because the kids are happy and not afraid to share. Annabelle and some of the others have come into their own on-world. I love all of them. :D

 **optimus prime101** chapter 301 . Oct 16

can you add another chapter and i thought this was going to be 3 chapters only for the trial

 **ME:** I make estimates but when I write they tell me all they want to say. Half the time I have to go back and reread what I wrote because it comes out so fast. :D

 **Guest chapter 300 . Oct 16**

Boom goes the minds of millions of men and women worldwide. Curious what happens to those who want to join the Primus faith from Earth. Prime may need to consider that sooner than later.

 **ME:** That is their big fear, that some might want to do so. It will be part of the story. I remember when our country was tracking UFOs and there was a lot of stuff going on in the day. One of the several things mentioned about how hard it might be for some humans to make the leap that we are not alone was the idea of God, how did they come to be and the like. The philosophical part of first contact is going to be a barn burner. The Council of Churches (that isn't their whole title but all I can remember) debated really sincerely the idea, 'would aliens have souls?'. They decided they wouldn't. Amazing. We have a long way to go and it won't be a smooth ride. :D

 **kattenbelletje chapter 300 . Oct 16**

And he finds the Cybertronian creation story a hard to belief Science fiction while he probably has no problem with believing in talking donkies and people walking on water. *facepalm* Hopefully he will open his mind and learn to have some respect for actual evidence. I very much doubt it though.

 **ME:** Bwahahaha! It will be hard for some to believe that the Earth isn't flat. Some of those dudes made the news a while back arguing with Neill DeGrasse Tyson over it. Its hard to move out of your comfort zone but I believe whoever created all of this loves all of us and has a great sense of humor. :D He created us Didn't He? ;)

 **leoness chapter 300 . Oct 15**

Oh! Well that was unexpected. Hm. Well, be careful what you wish for, now you've got your answers. Reminds me of the movie Wolf, where a character points out that to someone of a different faith, resurrection, transubstantiation, heaven and hell, it sounds so unbelievably mystical...but we're used to it.

 **ME:** I agree. I think that part of the story is what makes me happiest the best, writing what I think will be the big stumbling blocks between truly loving and understanding each other. Sometimes its really hard to step over the fence and see your own side from new optics. :D

gillian **of** arenal **chapter 299 . Oct 14**

why am I thinking that to know Senator Adelson is to find him a fundie young earth creationist **IDIOT!**

 **ME: BECAUSE YOU'RE PSYCHIC, MY DEAR GILLIAN! BWAHAHAHA! :D:D**

 **Misty Legionnaire chapter 299 . Oct 13**

Are any of the human children having difficulties, like going severely nearsighted? If they are, do the bots have plans in place to help the human children overcome like they are with the twin femmes?

Kinda curious if that would shut down the crazies to find out one of the children has been undiagnosed in a crowded overworked human school, then got help to get better under the Cybertronian one.

 **ME:** That is a great, great idea. It might be fun to see what happens. **TO THE LIST WITH YOU! :D**


	303. Chapter 303

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 303)

-0-D.C.

"I think it might help talking to a genitor or parent of a Cybertronian child. Their kids attend the same schools and classes as the humans," Ratchet said. He glanced at Ironhide who looked at him sharply. "How about it, Ironhide? We have a lot of kids and they attend school with humans. What do you think about it?"

Every camera and eyeball turned to the big mech on the far wall. He glared at Ratchet, then looked at the panel. "I don't mind."

"You have no worries about human ideas entering your home?" Chairman Campbell asked with a very slight grin. Ironhide was one of his favorite bots among the many he liked. His twins played for Campbell's favorite Cybertronian team and were their stars.

"No. I've been around. I've seen it all. Nothing that my kids can experience that's within the walls of their schools is bad. A lot of work goes on to make it safe, interesting and to fulfill its primary mission, the growing up of an educated informed student body. I had amazing schools as a child and adult. I want the same for my kids and everyone else as well," he said as his grandfather, father and great-grandfather watched him with slight grins.

"Ironhide is the recording secretary of the Autobot City Unified School District," Ratchet said proudly.

"I am and I'm slagging good at it," he said with a grin. Ironhide looked at the panel, then turned toward them, moving as close as he could. It was intimidating and overwhelming for most of the humans in the room who weren't used to this, but for a couple who had the nerve to touch him. He looked down at them, then nodded before looking at the committee again. "Look at Ratchet. He never got to go to school but for what his family could scrape together. Neither did Prime and neither did most of the Autobot leadership.

"They earned everything and every skill they possess. We believe that an educated population is a free and informed one. We work like slaggers to make it a reality for every kid who wants to come there. All kids, any kids. I'm tired of the slag you lay out on us every time we turn around, by the way. We fight for this solar system and bring whoever and whatever we need to have come to make it so. I have nine new kids in our family now, six metro-titan and three dreadnoughts. You saw them this morning. I threw them into the ocean at Diego. They'd never seen an ocean. They've never seen a school, gone to a movie or ate food around a dinner table until they came to Autobot City. They were ecstatic about going to school, these kids whose bodies transform into ships ten miles long.

"They go there and learn. They come home excited to tell us about it. The little humans … they're happy and contribute to life at school and around the colony. They came from another world, have different beliefs and habits but they fit in. Their families are part of our way of life now but they also keep their own ways. You seem to think that being around us is a bad thing. Those little kids did something no one thinks would ever be possible. They speak our common language. We can talk to them and they to us without a translator. That's good and that came from our schools.

"Our teachers are skilled, loving and good. They take care of our kids from the crews that make the schools clean to those who cook their food, help them walk again, listen to their fears, and tell them they can do things they never thought they could before very single day. I sit on the slagging school board with my son, Sunstreaker, and we do everything we can to make our schools the best they can be. The humans help that by being there, by showing our kids that organics aren't always bad and that peace can be made even if its just a bad dream that ends because of it.

"Prime gave the group citizenship not to change them but to thank them. We are one. We are united and we take care of each other. These little kids," he said glancing down at the group who smiled up at him, "make life better on-world. We're glad they're there. Maybe you should be too. I like them, Senator, but I don't like you."

Ironhide stepped back to the wall as a chuckle went through the room. Blackjack smirked at his son, then stepped forward from the middle pillar. "I'm Blackjack of Praxus. That is my son, Ironhide, my best little mech ever. That big mech over there is my father, Raptor, Ironhide's grandfather and that mech in the doorway is my own grandfather, Hard Drive, my father's father. All of us have a stake in this enterprise because all of us have kids in the schools, families on-world and a society, a just and equitable society to protect. We welcomed the humans as partners, friends and equals. We treat their children as we would our own but we aren't working to turn them into Cybertronians."

" **THEY'RE ALREADY CYBERTRONIAN!"** Raptor interjected as he stepped close to the panel. **"I'M RAPTOR, GENERAL OF THE ARMY!** I'm a father, a grandfather and a great grandfather. I have children of my own and these little things," he said pointing at the human kids standing mesmerized with the Cybertronians. **"THOSE ARE MINE TOO! I DEFEND THEM! I HAVE THEM AT MY HOME! I WORK WITH THEIR FAMILIES! WE CAMP IN THE VALLES TOGETHER, SLAG IT!"** He grinned. "You seem to think we want them to be us. No, humans. **THEY ARE WHO THEY ARE! HUMANS WITH CYBERTRONIAN CITIZENSHIP!** They can no more be us than we can be them. They have their own ideas and ways. Understand this. They are the vanguard of a new thought. They are with us and we are with them. Out of that comes something new. **SOMETHING GREAT!** It's you who are having the problems here. Not us. Not them. **RIGHT, INFANTS!"**

They jumped up and down, some of them. **"RIGHT, ABBA/APPA!"** they cried out together, even Coros who only half understood what this was about.

"Just because they have our citizenship doesn't make them us," Raptor said. He glanced at his own father. "We've lived in a lot of places, even when I was young. I still grew up to be a Cybertronian. They will stay human too and have this as well."

"We traveled a lot when Raptor was a youngster and he grew up around a lot of aliens. He never was anything but a Cybertronian. That didn't mean he didn't learn a lot of different things. He did. But he never did more than benefit from it. He never became that other thing. We made sure of it and I know that the human families do as well. I don't think you appreciate what a great moment we're in, a moment of pivotal change for this solar system, change for the better," Hard Drive said in his calm voice. " **You** appear to have the problems here. The parents of these children are happy and if they aren't they can put them into Earth 1's school. Until then, all you need to do is relax. This is a great experiment for Earth. You get to watch children flourish with others who aren't like them. They will blaze the trail for everyone else. They will perfect the new way of living. Be glad."

It was quiet in the room, then a slightly grinning Senator Campbell looked at Adelson. "Any more questions, Senator?"

Adelson sat back, his gaze going from one bot to another, then the children. "No, Senator. I don't."

"Well then, let's take a hand count. Who still has questions?" Ratchet asked with a brilliant smile.

There was a chuckle, then a woman, a representative from Illinois sat forward. "Can I see the tiny babies? I would love to see them," she said.

Ratchet scooped up the babies and set them down in front of himself. The panel began to rise but the woman beat them to Olo and Mimi who looked at the humans with sweet expressions.

-0-At a construction site in the new urban area, Crater 1...

" **THAT'S MY LITTLE FEMME! THAT'S MY OLO! JESSIN! DO YOU SEE HER!? SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! SHE'S THE BEST!"** -Olo's atar having a melt down watching his baby on the monitor in the construction break room.

They all saw her and Mimi and agreed that indeed, Olo, and Mimi too were perfect.

-0-Ops Center

"They're all loaners. Those two?" Prowl muttered softly. "Loaners." He pointed to Sunspot and Rambler. "That one is mine already and that one … he's a loaner too."

Prime sat with a giant grin on his face. All was right in his world.

-0-D.C.

They sat on the floor as the two babies walked between the humans delivering hugs on cue. The other kids were standing by Ratchet watching. Sunspot smiled. **"OLO IS SO CUTE! I LOVE HER AND MIMI!"**

"They are very cute," Ratchet said. The human kids were leaning against him as the adults behind them watched with grins.

It went on a moment, then everyone walked back reluctantly to their places. The children delivered hugs and kisses to their family members, then walked or were carried out with Laret and Roto. They walked into a violent burst of energy, a strange sight for those watching and just another day for those heading home, and disappeared. Attention was back on Ratchet. He grinned. "We brought some of our teaching materials, Mr. Chairman, and scientists from Sciences Habitat to help explain them. Maybe if you saw what the kids were learning, you would feel better about things."

"That might be fun, Ambassador," Campbell said as he sat back comfortably in his chair. "Please."

A shuffle in the back brought Sheila Conroy, Michio Yamaha, and NASA Jim who was now on-world full time running the liaison between NASA and Mars. They sat down and placed a stack of books and other things in front of them. Sheila smiled. "I'm Sheila Conroy and this is Michio Yamaha and NASA Jim as the kids call him." She looked at the others. "We're part of the science team that has been there from the beginning and have a lot of experience with the schools and how it is to live in the colony. We have brought school materials to show you what they teach.

"This book," Sheila said holding up a thick tome with a beautiful cover of Mars out in the Valles, "is the book for geography and geology for the Youngling Day School. This came from Mr. Terradive's room and is geared to his age children." She opened it, then showed a page with what looked like a beautiful image of Saturn. "This is an embedded video movie of Saturn. These pages are hair thin sheets of metal and they have beautiful images embedded that can play movies, demonstrations, lectures and other features to illustrate what the page is saying." She touched the image and it began to play a high definition video about Saturn with the instruction in NeoCybex. She touched it again and it stopped. "I don't know what it says but its a long in-depth exploration of Saturn. I don't know how they do it but its there and there are hundreds more in this book. This is the grammar book for NeoCybex." She held it up. "There is every rule and a lot of practice for the kids to hear and learn how to write, read and speak NeoCybex correctly. You can also write in it on pages that save the writing or not, allowing you to reuse pages over and over. There are thousands of exercises for them to work out that show every possible way to read, write and speak it.

"This is the chemistry book," she said as Michio held it up. "Same format, incredible level of instruction but its geared to the kids themselves so it teaches it slowly and correctly. If you want it faster you can. It has thousands of images that play movies that show and tell what the concept or the experiment or whatever it is means. I wish I had this in high school. The science they teach is incredible."

She reached for another book. Michio took it and opened it up. "This is an astronomy text. It has videos and science on worlds I have never heard of. There is information here that we don't know on Earth and its taught in the elementary schools. They have world class instruction, world class equipment and information and they get it at the speed with which they can learn it. It's remarkable. I want to go to school here too," Michio concluded to general amusement of all there.

"They have made microscopes, telescopes for the classroom and home and other items their size," Sheila said. "They can use the planetarium telescope and they go to the science lab on Trypticon who is in parking orbit around Saturn. It's astonishing. What a lucky start they have to a life with endless possibilities. All through it, they've remained themselves. I know this is strange and they have a hard time here on Earth when they come but that isn't them. Its the paparazzi and the interest people have in this place. This is a good thing." She patted the other texts. "These are extraordinarily good."

"They also have other things to do. They have the Autobot Scouts, flag football, swimming teams, sciences clubs, gardening at the Hu-An Habitat, and other things. I love this place and I'm glad to be there. I would not hesitate myself to put kids in if I had them," Sheila concluded. Michio and NASA Jim nodded as well.

"I'm new here," Lois Morshower-Howell said. "I have three kids in school. I'm so happy to do it. I know that there will be drawbacks from living on another world. Just that fact alone is one. But there are a lot of benefits too. No one is trying to convert us to anything. I have never felt more human than I do on Mars. I have never felt more proud of who and what I am than there. I'm representing our entire world. That is a huge honor and we all feel it," she said.

Everyone agreed.

-0-Ops Center

"Well, that's settled," Prowl said smugly as he folded his arms over his chassis. He grinned in complete triumph (of the will) He looked up and took a datapad from a Home Guardsman at Tactical. It was from a forward base. He read it, then frowned. "Oh slag," he said quietly.

-0-TBC 10-18-16 **edited 10-24-16**

Leoness: Hugs to you, my dear. :D:D:D


	304. Chapter 304

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 304)

-0-D.C.

Ratchet paused his conversation with a representative to take a message. He leaned in again. "Do you need more time with us? I'm being recalled to Autobot City."

"Is there anything wrong?" the rep asked as he stood with Ratchet to chat.

"No. I have medical duties too. Could you ask? Given this is about us too, I would be uneasy to leave and not be here to assist the human residents tell what life is like on Mars," Ratchet replied smoothly.

"Perhaps we can make an official visit to see things too," the rep said with a grin. "I would love to see things up close and personal."

"Make a call to Warren Roberts, our agent in the New York offices. He can work out the details. I would look forward to having you come and allay your fears. We have nothing to hide," he said. / … much …/

The rep reluctantly stepped away from Ratchet, then chatted a moment with Campbell and the other committee chairman, a man named Willis. He walked back to Ratchet. "We can adjourn. The chairmen want to make a fact finding visit to Autobot City. We will contact Mr. Roberts. Thank you, Ambassador, for a very enjoyable meet up. I hope you understand that most of us appreciate and are glad for what you and your people do."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you, sir. Until all are one."

He nodded. "Indeed."

The chairmen called the meeting to order again, then Campbell as senior member present spoke. "We would like to thank all of you who took time out of your busy schedules and lives to come here and speak to fears that some have. We don't diminish anyone's fears but I firmly believe that information will set you free. We are going to ask for a fact finding mission to Autobot City so we can learn more about life on Mars and both its challenges and rewards. If we are going to build colonies off world, we need to have as many facts as we can. Living on fear is a zero sum game. Thank you very much for coming and as you say, Ambassador … until all are one." The entire room stood to applaud.

Ratchet grinned, then nodded. "Until all are one, Mr. Chairman." He looked at the humans who were gathering up books, materials and themselves. "Springer will call a bridge. We'll let you clear out first."

"Thanks, Ratchet," Glenn Morshower said. Barbara spoke to him a moment quietly, then led the group past him and his aides out through the big doors that were built into the building just for meetings with the aliens. A bridge flared, they walked in and were gone. It flashed off, then the cameras turned to the mechs themselves.

Ratchet had walked to the door followed extremely carefully by Ironhide, Blackjack, a grinning Raptor and some of those inside who wanted to watch. ["We have to bridge back. Prowl has a sad."]

Raptor snickered, then called for a bridge which flared back. ["Last one through is a caboose."]

Mechs began to move, Springer, Drift, Hercy and Kup went through followed by Raptor, Dev, Smokescreen, and Will Lennox who waited for them. Ironhide and Hard Drive waited for Ratchet who knelt to thank the chairman, Campbell and tell him he would arrange the visit through Roberts' office. When he arose and began for the swirling energy hell, Hard Drive followed Ironhide and they went through. It winked out immediately. That is when the talking heads began to dissect the moment and its many meanings.

-0-At The Fortress Bridge Room, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The humans kitted out in gear waved farewell and hurried upstairs to take a cab to where they were going. The bots gathered around Ratchet. "What's up, Ratchet?" Raptor asked with a concerned expression.

"We have a problem with the Whites," Ratchet said. "Let's go." He hurried up followed by everyone else to Ops Center.

-0-Top side

They gathered together around the table where a grim Prime and Prowl sat, datapads and a glowing site map before them. "What's the word, Prowl?" Hard Drive asked.

"We have chaos from the Whites in Las Vegas again and it would appear that something in space has happened to cause it. Their closest stations, the three that we know about have gone dark. We don't know why but they have and the group at Nellis are lit like Roman candles." He looked up. "I'm posting you there, Blackjack. Go to Las Vegas and listen hard. I don't want the aliens there to decide to start a shooting match with the humans or run from their locations. We're listening in to the other three locations which apparently aren't very highly manned. Nellis appears to be their prime location," Prowl said.

"I want a group to go to the three bases that we know of and find out what happened. If someone in space decided to press a grudge, make a move for power or just did not like them, I want to know," Optimus said. "Raptor, you have that mission. Take a force. If you encounter anything that looks big and dangerous, we will ship a fleet. Right now, reconn is the most important thing we need to do. I want information."

"You got it, Prime," Raptor said grimly. He glanced at Ironhide. "You come with me, little mech."

Ironhide nodded as Ratchet watched with some amusement. It never failed to make him grin that everyone of his relatives still referred to him like he was Orion's age. "What do you want to send? A fast gunboat group? Seeker cover? What would you want?"

"Take a flight of Seekers and heavy shuttles. Springer, Kup, Hercy, organize it. I want the area mapped and any evidence of alien intrusion in particular gathered for inspection. I want to know what brought down their communications network and every marker buoy that they use to navigate with. If its a new player, I want everything you can tell me about it. Yesterday, gentlemen," Prime said grimly.

They nodded. "What do you want me to do, Prime?" Ratchet asked. "I have a gun."

Prime grinned in spite of himself. "I want you to stay here and lie to the humans if we have to. If they have a secret deal with the White aliens, one that our treaties forbid between us, then I want your glib tongue here to help us work this side of the problem."

"That means he needs a liar, liar," Prowl said with a slight smirk.

"Do you kiss Solus with that mouth, chump?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

It was a light touch as they gathered up to go. As they reached the door, the siren to pony up was sounding on the airfield. Those who had to go were already on their way, running, driving and/or hauling gear as they rushed from their daily lives to the airfield. It would be busy for a while as five big heavy duty fast fighter shuttles lined up on the flight line, awaiting their crews and the go to leave.

-0-Outside the N.E.S.T. HQ

:I wonder what's happening?: Joe Bowers said as he slowed to a stop just before reaching the airfield.

:Go there, Joe. Let's find out: Olivia said as others with them turned to speed along with them.

-0-In the big boy hangar at the Autobot Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked from their quarters, two big mechs, extra big compared to many.

Prime big.

Grimlock and Snarl walked together toward the door and the flight line beyond. They were going with the mission, the acknowledged 'chaos muscle' of the group. Given their increase in smarts and language skills along with their subsequent clearer understanding of the world around them, the big nihilistic mechs were easier to work and live with. They had gone on patrols and missions here and there that didn't involve combat, a test by Prime to see if they were at long last useful to general operations. They had checked out thus far, Grimlock, Snarl and Swoop. The other two were still too anti-social and unpredictable to have in an operation that might break into battle.

They loved it too much.

Grimlock didn't love not having them along each time but he was smarter about the situation and knew he could jeopardize his own participation by pushing too hard. There was always next time.

They didn't notice the humans slow down as they walked past, or perhaps they didn't care to do so. They continued by with their inscrutable faces and palpable menace, heading for the one thing they were expert at doing and delivering … ultra violence without mercy. Their shadows cast over the several segways filled with humans as they all paused to watch the pair go by.

:Those guys scare the crap out of me: Will Lennox said. :I won't try and pretend:

:You don't have to: Lois Morshower-Howell said as she watched them slack-jawed and dazzled from their malevolent power and overwhelming personal confidence in themselves. :I'm not sure about visors. You can't see their optics. I find it hard to figure out what to think when someone has a visor:

:What about Metroplex or Gambian?: Joe asked as he glanced at Lois from his segway.

:They're different. I don't know how to explain it, but they are: she replied.

:They don't look like they want to step on you: Olivia said with a grin.

That was it.

-0-On the flight line

The twins rolled up, then boarded Impactor's Revenge. Dropping their gear, they rolled downward and over to the leadership who were gathered around the Master of the Muster. "What's up, Appa?" Sunstreaker asked Raptor.

He glanced up from the datapad in his servo. "Someone took out the White alien's bases, all three that we've plotted. We have to go find out who and why."

"Oh great," Sideswipe said with a grin. "Fighting. And me, a peaceful guy and all."

That got a mountain of slag. So did Cliffjumper when he arrived to report. Standing nearby looking uneasy, Buzz watched him check in.

"So, Cliffjumper … how's it going with Buzz?" Sunstreaker asked his nemesis.

Cliff looked upward at him after getting his assignment. "Great. Why?"

"I like Buzz Saw. I'd hate to see him feel badly," Sunny replied.

"Why would that happen?" Cliff asked as he turned toward Sunstreaker. "We're good."

"That's good, Cliff," Sideswipe said pointedly.

Cliff stared at him, then the other mechs who were gathering around the Master. The Master looked at Cliff pointedly too. He shifted uneasily. "Whatever," he said with a glance at Buzz. That mech smiled, then made a small wan wave his direction. Cliff waved back and it was clear that it meant something to the big sweet mech. Cliff looked at the group who turned their gaze back to him. Pointedly. "Buzz is great. We're great. It's none of your business."

"Now," Sideswipe said quietly.

Cliff nodded to the Master, then walked back to Buzz. They stood together talking intently, Buzz half bent over to meet Cliff's gaze. The huge mech was sweet, solicitous and clearly helm over peds in love with the little mini-con. Cliff was sweet and solicitous back. It was a nice moment.

"It'll be a foot race to pulverize him between me and Buzz's family if Cliff frags this up," Sideswipe said.

"Buzz's family?" someone asked.

"Buzz is from Stanix," Sunstreaker said.

"Oh frag," the other replied with a grin. "Do you think Cliff knows?"

"He will if he hurts Buzz in any way, shape or form," Sunstreaker said with a slight grin. "It would serve his sorry aft right. I like Buzz Saw. He can arm wrestle with the pros."

Everyone nodded, then the call to board was made.

Nearby, going over their weekend upcoming and what might happen with deployment, Cliffjumper worked out the details with Buzz. "I will call at the first chance."

"You'll be safe won't you, Cliffie?" Buzz asked with a slight anxiety. "Maybe I can come along with the medical team."

"I don't want you around war, Buzz. You aren't a soldier," Cliff replied earnestly.

"I would come, though. I would help you," Buzz said firmly.

"I know that," Cliff said, then he became still. It had been a long time since anyone cared about him and wanted his best possibility. He patted Buzz's shoulder. "You're great, you know that?"

Buzz looked almost tearful. "You're the best, Cliffie. I'm going to worry about you until you come back."

"Don't. I'll be fine," Cliff said with his usual jaunty slag, then he became solemn. "I'll be back. Don't worry."

Buzz nodded, then leaned in to kiss Cliff gently. Cliff kissed him back, then vented a soft sigh. "See ya. I'll call you," he said as he shifted uneasily.

Buzz nodded. "I'll be waiting."

"I'm going to go now." Cliff shifted, then patted Buzz again. "I gotta go."

"I know," Buzz said with a wan grin. "You better go. They might leave without you and then who will show them how its done?"

Cliff smiled. "Yeah," he said, then he kissed Buzz. "I'll be back," he said, then turned to run to the shuttle he was assigned to leave with. He entered and the door closed. Buzz would wait until they disappeared from his view, some distance from Mars before he would slowly walk back to the Medical Center to finish his shift.

-0-TBC 10-19-16 edited 10-19-16 **edited 10-24-16**

NOTES:

ESL

pony up: I like this old fashioned saying. It can mean get going on something but mostly it means to come through with money or your part of something. Contribute. "We're going to eat lunch so everyone pony up and we can get a pizza."

to stare pointedly: to give someone a look that emphasizes something, like the look your mom gave you when they wanted you to sit up straight and not be a dork. That look. :D


	305. Chapter 305

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 305)

-0-Through a bridge, darkly

They came into space, a shuttle battle group surrounded by a cloud of Seeker fighters, heavy gunners and various techs protected by them. They formed up, then sped forward with everyone linking sensors in a 360 degree circle spanning several light years against surprise. Sitting in the command seat, Springer lounged with his 'command team'. Hercy was sharpening a knife with a thoughtful expression on his face. Kup was staring at his cygar. "Got it refilled. Good for another millennium," he said to the laughter of those involved.

"Give me a hit," Sunstreaker said with a smirk as he sprawled in a seat midsection of the big ship. "I won't even wipe it off before I take a puff."

"Frag you, infant," Kup said putting the device into his mouth. "This is my hallucination."

"To keep them at bay you mean," Springer said with a smirk.

"If you say so, infant," Kup said as he sat back and folded his brawny arms over his burly chest.

Laughter greeted that as they flew onward heading for the first base which was several light years away in a mix of debris designed to shield it from inspection. Fast flights of tech and data Seekers had sped past it when they were mapping the local cluster, fast enough to record what was there and not be detailed enough to the White's equipment to pose a threat to them and their paranoid thought processes.

There should be about 200 Whites with a large installation that was part depot for passing ships, part outpost against intruders and other undesirables. They lived there to resupply their own, trade with whoever they traded with, if anyone, do what science they did and help those transiting through their system reach wherever they wanted to go. This first base was integral to those heading for Earth and as such was the one most monitored by the bots. They were building a picture of what was happening and how the humans collaborated with them.

"What's the status on the usual signals that we get from this sector, Rem?" Springer asked. "Is there any local traffic?"

Rem was silent a moment, then glanced at Springer. "None. This sector is silent."

"That's not good," Drift said.

Springer nodded. "Not good at all." He thought a moment. "Springer to Red One."

"Red One," Red Wing replied over the intercom system.

"We don't get even a peep," Springer said. "Can you send a flash by? Over."

"Affirmative. Standby." It was silent a moment, then Red Wing could be heard detailing a group to fly ahead and do a fly by. "Red One to Scan One and Fighters One and Two. Go ahead and do a fly by. If there is trouble out there retreat and sound the alert. Be careful. Over."

"On it, Red One," a voice said echoed by others. Then it was silent.

-0-At the home front

Ratchet wandered into RTR Tools bearing treats. After the resulting hoo-haw of greetings, he set the box down and then himself. "Did you see my star turn?"

"We saw you, Sonny. You all looked very handsome," Ravel said as he perused the treats in the box.

Ratchet grinned.

" **YOU WERE AWESOME, SONNY!** I was very proud of all of you. The humans did a good job and I think the panel liked them," Appa Ratchet said as he petted his cat. His history novels were stacked up beside him, he had a hot drink and Ravel was getting him a treat. It was nirvana in his chair at the moment.

"I think they did too," Ratchet said as everyone sat a moment with their treat.

"What's wrong, grandson?" Docker asked pausing her bite a moment.

"We have a problem with the White aliens that I told you about earlier. Their comm system has been disrupted and we don't know why but it would appear that it's not a good thing all around," Ratchet said. "I think they were attacked and that's why they went silent."

"What does that mean, Sonny?" Corr asked with concern. Chan nodded.

"What it means is the Decepticons have probably been up to no good and we're going to have to slag them hard to make them mind again," Ratchet said.

"What does that mean for our family, Sonny? Where is everyone?" Appa Ratchet asked his grandson.

"It might mean confrontation, or not. Springer, Drift, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Raptor, and Sideswipe are with the exploratory gun group that went out just now," Ratchet replied as he picked out a treat in the box and took a bite. "This is as good as it looks."

"Are they in harms way, infant?" Corr asked.

"They're soldiers, Amma. All of us are. We do that for a living. But we're tremendously good at it and go out in overwhelming numbers. Five heavy gunboats and a Seeker flight. Prime and Prowl have a standby fleet ready to bridge to where they are if needed. Right now, we have to find out what happened to these aliens. It can't be good whatever it is." Ratchet finished his treat, then grinned. "Yum." He sat forward. "As of now, its standby on the deployment drill. I'm here to diplomat with the humans who are working with the Whites."

"They know those aliens?" Corr asked with surprise.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. They may even have been here hundreds and hundreds of years. Apparently, they have a trade off. Their smaller tech in return for DNA and other samples of human physiology so they can help themselves recover from something that's killing them back where they come from, wherever that is."

"You don't know?" Chan asked.

"Not completely," Ratchet replied. "We have an idea. But we haven't gone out that far. We're going to track them backward from the three bases we know about, then try to locate their homeworld. We also have the problem of those on Earth. They have four sites with one quite major. We have to make sure they don't do something stupid. They're trigger happy slaggers, all of them."

"Oh dear. Poor humans. They certainly don't get much choice about alien interactions do they," Corr said sadly.

"They have us. Win-win," Ratchet said patting Corr on the arm.

"They do at that," Corr said with a smile.

-0-Out there on a Seeker fly by

They flew at a speed most of the aliens they had met around here couldn't accomplish. It was a speed that the Whites were not capable of matching. They arced in a turn, then buzzed a flat fragment of debris upon which a reasonably large and well-made installation was built and maintained. They flashed over it, arced again, then buzzed past. Before anything could happen, they were gone.

-0-Impactor's Revenge to The Blade's Edge

"Atar."

"What?"

"I sent a squad to buzz the installation." Springer sat back to enjoy the hoo-haw.

"I noticed that. Took the initiative, did ya?" Ironhide said with a grin in his voice as it filtered over the intercom of Impactor's Revenge.

"I did," Springer said as he bantered with Ironhide. He and his great grandfather, Raptor, were running the show but he was head of overall security after all. "What do you have in mind, Appa, when we get there?"

Raptor replied. "First, we find out if they're still there, if there are alien attackers around, then we go sift the ashes. Something tells me we're too late. Something also tells me that we could be looking at something that Razorclaw did. If the Whites want reprisals, it's clear they aren't up to retaliation but they could link up with others and make this a slag hole. All in all, we go and look. You, infant, and that good looking bond of yours are coming down to the ground with me and the other infant. Hercy? Kup? Are the twins there?"

"They are, General," Hercy said with a slight smirk. "We're all coming, right?"

" **SLAG RIGHT! I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE BY MYSELF WITH MY COD PIECE HANGING OUT! I NEED WARRIORS!"** Raptor said in his usual pre-battle humorous manner for which he was noted and which propelled his side forward with gusto. Laughter at both ends of the transmission was heard. "You do know the drill, right, boys?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"We do, General," Kup replied with a grin.

" **SLAG RIGHT! WRECK 'N RULE!** Await my go. Raptor out. Oh, Springer?" he asked.

"What, Appa?" Springer asked with a slight tone of worshipfulness in his voice.

"Send me the data, infant, when you get it. Appa out."

"I love Ironhide's family," Drift said.

Everyone nodded.

Then the data came in.

-0-Home Front

Ratchet stood in line at the grocery store after pushing his third cart through the checkout line. A lot of grub was heading his way by delivery company and it was a good thing. They had eleven children to feed at the homestead and some of the elder kids who were on their own had taken to stopping by at dinner time, a totally happy set of circumstances for Ratchet. He had been an only child so having a big family and even adult children who liked to come and shoot the slag with the old folks was spark warming.

"What's for dinner?"

Ratchet glanced over his shoulder to see Breakdown standing behind him. "Breakdown, come on over. We're having whatever I feel like slapping together. It's my month to cook."

"Sounds good. Knockout cooks at our house. Thanks for telling me back when that the slagger had cooking lessons in school. He sort of likes it now," Breakdown said as they slowly inched forward.

"How's that remarkable spectacular infant of yours? I do require a moment or two of his time on a periodic basis. Just letting you know as your boss but don't feel pressured or anything," Ratchet said with a smirk.

Breakdown laughed, a genuine thing, then grinned at Ratchet who had become someone he found himself loving. Love was a new thing for him, something that had truly defined itself with the separation of his baby, Breakout. That tiny infant had changed so much inside of him that he only discovered it when something would happen and his first impulse wasn't to break things. Breakout had reordered his spark. "I'll bring him by. He's still with us now. Old tight aft has visited the Academy but still feels he needs to be in the home yet."

"Blackjack has the same problem with Scout. Enjoy them at this age. When they start to walk, they start to talk and they change. It's all good whatever they do but there's something about an infant that needs you for everything," Ratchet said.

"I hear ya," he said as Ratchet pushed his cart forward. "I hear you have about forty kids now."

Ratchet laughed aloud, then grinned at Breakdown fondly. "I think we have either 21 or 22. You better watch your step. I may adopt you too."

"I wouldn't mind," Breakdown said with a grin. "Now old tight aft ..."

They both laughed long and loud. It was a good chatty gossipy interlude at the check out in the Grocery of Metroplex at Autobot City.

-0-At the schools around the colony

They had returned after a rollicking good time on Earth with Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Smokey, Jolt and the other bots on the island. They had wandered all over, the crowds following with their cameras and curiosity. The nine huge kids with their good looks and uniform bigness were mesmerizing to the humans. One had even walked up to them with his questions and his buddy filming them. He rapped gently on Santee's ped. The big kid startled at the touch, then looked downward at the human. "Hi," the human said.

"Hi," Santee answered uncertainly.

"Are you one of the metro-titans?" the human asked.

"Yes," Santee said with a nod. "We are … six of us."

"Which ones?" the human asked. The camera man filmed away behind him.

Santee glanced at the others, then gestureed with his arm. "This is our flash," he said. "Our sigil. I'm a titan and so are my brothers. This is Quadrus, Verilus, Lumi, Tru, and Saber. I'm Santee."

The human nodded with a smile. "Glad to meet a fellow soldier. What about the other three?"

"They're dreadnoughts," Santee said. He looked at the human, his uncertainty still there, then glanced at the dread kids.

Quasar looked down at the human. "We're dreadnoughts. I'm Quasar. This is Fireball and that's our brother, Genesis."

The human nodded. "Nice to meet all of you. This is your first trip to Earth, right?"

They nodded.

"If you're dreadnoughts … you have to be ten miles long in ship form. How are you here too?" he asked.

"We have ..." Santee paused, then made a call. He nodded to the others, then looked at the human. "We have pretender tech. We can walk around like this while our big real format is still in space on station."

"You're defending up against the 'Cons, right?" he asked.

They all nodded. "We are," Lumi said as he took Fireball's servo into his own.

"It's our function," Santee said. He stared at the humans. "We have to protect and serve."

"You came here with Ironhide. Is he your friend?" the human asked.

Almost as one, the kids smiled. "He's our father," Lumi said. They all nodded happily together.

-0-Out there

They flew back, rejoined the battle group, then sent the data to Raptor's ship, The Blade's Edge. He sorted through it, then looked at Ironhide. "Tell the group we're going in. Keep sensors wide and be ready to look for survivors, though I would be surprised if there were given this data."

Ironhide nodded, then they grouped up heading with speed to the installation where the Whites managed the traffic and commerce of this sector. They would arrive in short time.

-0-Ops Center

Prowl received the data, all of it preliminary with a sinking feeling. Turning to Prime, he handed Optimus the datapad. He read it, then nodded. "I think I might join them, Prowl. I want to see this for myself."

Prowl nodded, watching as Optimus walked to the door that led downstairs. Then he turned back to what might become a big, big problem for everyone in the sector.

-0-Out there

They flew in as a group, then broke apart to come over and around the scene far enough apart that they would be harder targets for the enemy if they were still there. No one was as the big ships determined, their sensors scanning down 50 miles into the ground. The Whites lived underground on Earth so they checked here, sending two ships to circumnavigate the planetoid to ensure that if anyone was still alive that they would be found no matter where and how deep they were located. As they broke off to go, Optimus Prime walked through the space bridge on The Blade's Edge to the command deck. He paused beside Raptor. "This is bad."

Raptor nodded, grim and silent with rage and irritation. "I think so, Prime. We have no signs of life but a lot of dead. I think they were obliterated from the sky by superior forces who showed no mercy. I am unclear whether there were children here or not."

"I pray not," Optimus said grimly.

The ships began to descend along with a number of the scanner Seekers. The others began a security net around the planetoid even as two ships continued their deep scanning. As they began to reach ground level to settle, it was evident that a huge disaster had happened to the installation. It was a broken pile of debris, some showing enormous explosions and blasts from what was left standing. The ground was scorched, glassy burn marks that showed the direction of strike. Ships were shattered, their round shapes barely discernible in the midst of the destruction.

They settled down, their ships powering to standby as the doors opened and the big heavily armed mechs stepped out. The ground crunched under their peds as the debris and glassed sand broke under their weight. The scattered remains of the installation were everywhere, twisted burned metal and glass, some stuff that looked like bits of tech and finally, lying in a shallow trench, the arm and leg of a White alien.

They paused to look at it, then Prime sent word to Ratchet to send a forensics team. It was silent among the mechs as they stared at the remains of someone who had once had a life and maybe important personal responsibilities. Prime looked around. "We need to look for survivors and gather them up. If we can, we can return them to their people. It's the right thing to do."

Everyone nodded, then Springer unsubbed a can. He sprayed around the two body parts, then the others began to do the same. The glowing paint would alert the clean up crew where everyone was when they came. It would take a while to locate the remains that could be scavenged. They would not be very many nor would they seem to belong to any one individual.

-0-Home Front

Ratchet sat in his office having just dispatched the medical forensics and coroner's team to deal with the dead. A lot of doctors were going out with them on Kappa Supreme in order to collect the dead and figure out what happened for the official report. They would store the remains in special freezer boxes so that they could be repatriated at some point, perhaps. There was little known about the Whites other than the slowly growing dossiers collected at the Las Vegas operation and careful scrutiny of databases held by the humans.

It was pretty disheartening to think that perhaps the killers were Cybertronian. They had a terrible reputation throughout the universe because wherever 'the metallics go, death follows' and it was true. Even though the Autobots worked to help others in their endless quest for the AllSpark, it was too often offset by the ravages of the other team. Now an entire installation of individuals were murdered without mercy, outgunned and outnumbered most likely as they died all alone in the universe, far from home and hearth. Who knew who was going to mourn them when the news was finally relayed?

Anyone? Everyone?

He had no idea what their world and life was like. Maybe it was a hell hole. But he remembered his own longing for home and felt their desolation. What this would lead to, what it would mean for this sector of space, he couldn't tell. But he did have one clear thought about it. The humans would have to be forthcoming sooner rather than later.

-0-On the ground

"The installation is totaled, Optimus," Springer said as he walked to the small knot of mechs who were standing at the edge of a deep blast hole. "This was done by a ship in space. They were outgunned and out classed. They had no chance at all."

It was silent as the idea of these individual's last moments, the realization that they were going to die came to each of them. Prime glanced at Springer. "Let us go to the next two. Maybe we can do something besides mourn the dead."

Raptor nodded. Sending a message for the forensics team and a dozen of the Seekers to stay and work this out, he ordered the rest to mount up. They walked to their shuttles and the rest of the Seekers waiting and boarded. They blasted off with urgency as they continued the trail of death into the darkness of space.

-0-At the N.E.S.T. Global HQ, The Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia, The United States of America

Glenn Morshower read the intel from Prowl with disquiet. He was irritated at the idea that the secret alliance with the White aliens wasn't part of his purview and that he was being kept in the dark about them. Given that his brief was aliens including protection and/or alliances with/against them, this had been a point of contention in his thinking. Picking up the cell phone that all the senior humans allied with the bots carried, the one that was incredibly encrypted and held a Rolodex of just about everyone of import on Mars, and dialed Charlotte Mearing. He was going to get information before this hit the fan.

She answered. They talked. They had a plan.

-0-Out there

They came up on the leading edge of the next place the Whites had established themselves. It was like the other with a larger population of individuals, estimated to be between 300-550 individuals. Light scans swiftly made were only that, estimations, but this was a depot for ships passing through and a supply line for the installations on Earth. It was old too. Given that they were on Earth a long time and given that they used DNA and other things for their personal development, it probably wasn't as important as it was in the past. Part of it seemed to be unused in the last scan.

They were enough like humans to eat their food, drink their liquids and breathe their atmosphere. Hence, there was less use for it as a supply line. There were ships here in the last pass by. They were different sizes of the standard round white balls that took up to three or four months to reach this far out. They had no high tech transports beyond these very utilitarian ships and it was theorized that they traveled in stasis mode of some type. How far it was to their home world was anyone's guess but given their tech and the importance of this sector to their health and well being, it was assumed they weren't that far off.

They scanned deeply and found nothing in response. It was as dead as the last one and when they finally set down, the same disaster was met here as there. They disembarked, pausing to take in the scope of the destruction, then Prime nodded to his men. They took their spray cans and began to poke among the destroyed buildings, hangars, holes in the ground and other places. That was when they found the playthings of the Hish. That was when they found the remains of several acid monsters in destroyed cages in a broken basement of a warehouse.

It changed everything.

-0-TBC 10-20-16 **edited 10-24-16**

ESL

brawny: (bra-nee) Large and muscular, heavily muscled

burly: (bir-lee) Means the same as brawny. A burly chest is a heavily muscled one.

Circumnavigate: (sir-come-nav-ih-gate) To go completely around something, like Magellan who sailed around the world in one trip.


	306. Chapter 306

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 306)

-0-Out there

Wheeljack had bridged out bringing a collection box that would withstand the acid that appeared to be the life blood of the beasts whose mangled body parts lay on the ground around their feet. They carefully avoided stepping into the dark pools of 'blood' as techs gathered things together with tongs. Even so, the parts dripped acid that smoked slightly as it burned whatever it touched. He stepped out of the blast hole where he had gathered the monster, then walked to Prime who was standing with Ironhide, Raptor and Springer. "We have what we can retrieve of the monsters, Prime. It may be more than one individual too. We will analyze it. We know that each of them carry a separate genetic signature from the other experiences with them so we can determine from that how many there actually were here. What I want to know is simple. What are they doing with these beasts and what does this mean for the Yautje or Hish or whatever they're called in terms of the relationship if any between them? If they hunt humans, why not the Whites? Do they have treaties or do they know about each other? How did they get these beasts if they don't know of each other? Could that mean we have nurseries around the sector where someone breeds them and maybe they found them?"

"Food for thought," Raptor said. "I lean toward them knowing each other."

Prime nodded. "It would make all of it an easier fit."

Breakdown and Knockout who were helping with the forensics teams walked up to Prime. Knockout had the datapad compiling the dead and finds scattered everywhere. "There are no survivors. We have body parts everywhere. Most of it is squishy fleshy material."

"We need to get what we can. We need to be prepared to give the Whites back their dead when the time comes," Prime said. "I want chapter and verse, Wheeljack, then we need to move onward. It might be not be just limited to outlying bases."

Wheeljack nodded. "Right, Prime." Then along with the two medics headed out to the destroyed surfaces again. Down into a deep hole Breakdown and Knockout climbed. Wheeljack walked around the rim heading toward a tumbled, blown out series of buildings. It felt strained everywhere they looked, as if the ghosts of the dead were watching them. This had been the outpost of a strange species, one that had a parasitic streak regarding other species. What happened here had been sudden. Perhaps no one was able to leave. No one in Las Vegas had any idea about the cause of this either it seemed, just that they were once more adrift.

Prime turned toward Raptor. "We need to figure out where their home world is and head there. It could be whatever killed these individuals could be going there too. If they are, it could be that someone is exerting sovereignty in this sector or there is a grievance going on between species that broke out into war. I do not want to not know if someone is being attacked."

Raptor nodded "I agree. Consider if they have a war going. It could spill over to us or we could be asked to side. I want to know the details about this before we have to make a decision, if any."

Prime nodded. "Springer, take two shuttles and head out. Try and find a trail. If someone is hereabouts, they will leave a trail. Map it and we will come."

Springer nodded, then with Drift in tow walked toward two shuttles parked nearby. Crews ran for them including the twins and Lon, boarding to take off. They lifted up and were gone.

"Prime to Red Wing."

"Red Wing here, Prime."

"Springer left with two shuttles. Please send ten Seekers with him for cover," Optimus said.

"On it," he said from the other side of the crime scene.

-0-In space

They flew off with sensors spread wide, soon to be joined by ten Seekers, five drafting behind each shuttle. It was quiet inside as a home guardsman sat at the sensor station working to find a faint trail of someone's ship. It would take a while but they would find one.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"So there is only a lockdown there then?" Prowl asked as he stood next to communications.

"So far. They've given the word for the humans to stay away from their location. No one is talking to them including the human military figures that they interface with. They aren't sure if its some kind of ritual day or something, the humans. No one is up to speed on what's going on," Blackjack said from his rather nice digs in Las Vegas. "The humans have stepped back but they're talking to each other otherwise. Just not the Whites."

"I want cameras planted around the area. I want them on radar. I want to know what's going on, who's coming and going if anyone and the usual, Blackjack. Make it so," Prowl said as irritation grew ever more prominent in his psyche. "We're rolling downhill to a confrontation with the humans."

"I agree," Blackjack said. "I'll take care of it. Vegas out."

Prowl walked back to the command table to sit. Intel streaming in to Ops Center was what he expected. Someone had slagged the Whites good and there was a bloody trail leading from stop to stop. No one had survived at the second site and there were even acid monsters in the crush. That could mean anything and among all its many possibilities, none of them appeared to be good. The group had lifted off to go to the last installation they had mapped. Since it was silent too, no one expected anything better from there either. How far it was to the White's point of origin, he didn't know but they would in the end find out. If this was the 'Cons in the system, new or old, they would have to teach them a lesson. If it were a collaboration between the 'Cons and someone else, the same applied. If this were a new alien group, then that was a game changer. Whoever it was, they were stone cold killers.

Great, he thought sourly. /... Just what we need … / He bent to the task of lining up his ducks to see what was what and how they would handle this new problem in light of the big picture that they already had. He would bet it was new aliens but then, who knew? Who actually had an idea?

Not him.

It rankled.

-0-On the way

They flew in a tight group with their feelers full stop, seeking any kind of rumple in the fabric of space around them. They had just left the second atrocity with a hold filling with body parts of White aliens and their strange partners in death, acid monsters of all things. They had looked long and hard but there were no Hish or any other member of that benighted species in the rubble. Perhaps they had found them on a nursery world. Perhaps they had alliances. Perhaps they took them in a fight. No one really knew much about the Whites.

Optimus reviewed in his processor in an obsessive manner what little they did know. They were oddly human-like but noticeably different, ranging from relatively 'human normal' tall to very, up to nine and ten feet. They were milky white in skin tone, had large single colored eyes that when young were blue, then changed to pink with age. They were strong, oddly enough. But they were not in the class of the bots. They could kill humans and did. They had hair-trigger reactions and killed at almost no provocation, thus their isolation in the wilds of Nellis Airforce Base and in other locations which didn't seem as important overall as the Nevada site.

They were fanatical about their children, overbearingly obnoxious in their smug self satisfaction about their own parenting skills. The quality of their children themselves was as equally asserted. A good way to die was to disagree. Even as that was true, they operated under a strange caste-like system of some kind as well. If you had greater or even equal status to the individual you were with, they were almost deferential in their treatment of you. They were equally dismissive, obnoxious and even dangerous to those who fell shorter in rank. They were cold, bossy, dismissive, smug, and even dangerous if you were a lesser being than them.

Intel had been established that if a human officer or civilian of stature arrived, those of lesser or equal stature would treat them with the same, even effusive deference. If you were a worker bee, a guard or someone of less personal stature and power, you were a rug they scraped their feet on. They were incredibly devoted to their children, ordered freight loads of clothes and toys for them which the humans provided and often let them play outside in a cleared area designed as a playground. The aerial photographs they had perused showed a subterranean bunker with a landing and parking place out front of its great blast doors that usually had round white ships parked neatly in a row.

He sat back going over the sparse data and put it together with the route they had to take to reach Earth, a route that led through station after installation after gathering place. They were now laid to waste by someone the bots didn't know. None of the residue at the first two sites indicated Cybertronian weapons. It was of an ordinary and not exotic combination of factors that had been used to kill and destroy everyone. Nothing that was inter-dimensional or speaking of a woefully powerful foe could be discerned. It was efficient, delivered to masterful effect and complete. No one at both sites had survived or even put forward a defense. He had no hope they would at the third.

"Springer to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Prime, we have a trail. Do you want us to follow it?"

"How recent and what is your assessment of it?" Prime asked as he dialed Prowl in to listen as well.

"It's recent. It comes from the last base and its in line with the third we're heading for," Springer said. "I think its new and not Cybertronian. How powerful the unknown might be is unclear but it forks. One of the trails goes to the next base and the other goes into the Density on this side of the migration trail, into an area we haven't mapped. What do you want to do?"

"Come with us to the base. Map what you have until you can not, then join us. We are going to go that way with a big force. We do not know if this is a group that is our equal or not. I do not want to poke this hornet nest without more data. Send what you have to Prowl. We can regroup when this part is over and make a plan to follow that path."

"Got it," Springer said. "Over and out."

Prime considered the information, then glanced at Ironhide. "We may have a new player in the game."

Ironhide nodded, then glanced at his grandfather who was sitting in the engineer's seat. "I agree. Since they're heading your direction, what can you tell us, Appa?"

Raptor considered the question, then shook his helm. "I don't want to think of it, infant."

It was quiet to the next base, then it was awful.

-0-On another ship in the group

Grimlock and Snarl sat quietly side-by-side in the shuttle as it flew through the darkness. They had helped scavenge for bodies and clues in the last two sites and they would for the next one. They were looking for Cybertronian markers but had found none. If this were Cybertronian, they would be there for the slagging. If it was a new enemy, they would be there for the slagging. They were now smart enough, the two of them, to play a bit of the game themselves. They were going to be in on the fighting if they had to sit and bide their time. It was almost physically painful to do so but them were the breaks.

-0-On the flight line at Autobot City Military Airfield, Primal Colony of Mars

Soldiers, civilians and a number of Cybertronians watched as big ships began to move forward to line up with several that were always there, all of them ready to move at a moment's notice to defend everyone. Something was up so everyone turned to The Hourly News.

-0-On the hour and half hour …

"The Office of the Primes has given word that a humanitarian mission is underway to help some of the aliens that live in the local cluster," Lim-Lee said. "Some of the aliens have lived here a long time and others have originated in this area over the eons. Some of them have communications and marker buoy relays to facilitate communications and travel through the local cluster. Apparently, one of the main relays has gone dark, indicating either technical or emergency problems for those who depend on both for their safety.

"Optimus Prime has sent a group to assess the situation and is readying another to assist once the situation is made clear. It is asked that those who don't have business at the Military Airfield in Autobot City avoid the area. There will be ships in transit, ships being fitted for departure and a large force working to make it so. We will be keeping you informed when information comes in.

"In other news, Public Works and the Planning Commission have a request made by IntraComm to build a multi-purpose theater, music and educational center for the colony based on new plans submitted recently..."

-0-In an apartment

Scout and Trooper glanced at each other in surprise. "They do?"

Alor who was in the kitchen fixing their lunch glanced at them with a grin. "They called and asked if they could speak to you about submitting your plans as they are to the Planning Commission for evaluation. They loved all of it and want to put it into the line up for construction. I gave them your permission."

They stared at their son, then each other, then their son again. "You did?" they asked together.

Alor grinned. "Damned right I did."

It would be incalculable how much good Alor did for his parents when he did.

-0-TBC 10-21-16 **edited 6-14-17**

More to come tomorrow. I was caught up in watching Great Performances on Public Broadcasting. They were profiling the Broadway sensation, 'Hamilton'. For those who don't know what it is, its the story in rap, hip-hop and dance of the story of Alexander Hamilton who was a deal in the American Revolution and afterward in building the US. It was FABULOUS! It might be available to anyone who wants to see it at pbs dot org. Hugs and more to come. :D

ESL:

rankled: bothered, burned, annoyed, angered ... "That person really bothers and rankles the crap out of me."

'them were the breaks': American slang meaning, tough luck, sucker. :D

NOTES:

Guest chapter 295 . 5h ago

I love this story I has brought me no end of entertainment for the last 18 months I think it just gets better and better there's always fun along with all of the drama

ME: BWAHA! 18 months. Awesome. :D I've been writing this story almost every day since October 16, 2010. I only figured out how to post it on 11/2/2010. :D:D I am so happy you like it. I think adding humor in among the drama makes it more real and I do like writing funny conversations. HUGS, my dear!


	307. Chapter 307

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 306)

-0-Out there

Wheeljack had bridged out bringing a collection box that would withstand the acid that appeared to be the life blood of the beasts whose mangled body parts lay on the ground around their feet. They carefully avoided stepping into the dark pools of 'blood' as techs gathered things together with tongs. Even so, the parts dripped acid that smoked slightly as it burned whatever it touched. He stepped out of the blast hole where he had gathered the monster, then walked to Prime who was standing with Ironhide, Raptor and Springer. "We have what we can retrieve of the monsters, Prime. It may be more than one individual too. We will analyze it. We know that each of them carry a separate genetic signature from the other experiences with them so we can determine from that how many there actually were here. What I want to know is simple. What are they doing with these beasts and what does this mean for the Yautje or Hish or whatever they're called in terms of the relationship if any between them? If they hunt humans, why not the Whites? Do they have treaties or do they know about each other? How did they get these beasts if they don't know of each other? Could that mean we have nurseries around the sector where someone breeds them and maybe they found them?"

"Food for thought," Raptor said. "I lean toward them knowing each other."

Prime nodded. "It would make all of it an easier fit."

Breakdown and Knockout who were helping with the forensics teams walked up to Prime. Knockout had the datapad compiling the dead and finds scattered everywhere. "There are no survivors. We have body parts everywhere. Most of it is squishy fleshy material."

"We need to get what we can. We need to be prepared to give the Whites back their dead when the time comes," Prime said. "I want chapter and verse, Wheeljack, then we need to move onward. It might be not be just limited to outlying bases."

Wheeljack nodded. "Right, Prime." Then along with the two medics headed out to the destroyed surfaces again. Down into a deep hole Breakdown and Knockout climbed. Wheeljack walked around the rim heading toward a tumbled, blown out series of buildings. It felt strained everywhere they looked, as if the ghosts of the dead were watching them. This had been the outpost of a strange species, one that had a parasitic streak regarding other species. What happened here had been sudden. Perhaps no one was able to leave. No one in Las Vegas had any idea about the cause of this either it seemed, just that they were once more adrift.

Prime turned toward Raptor. "We need to figure out where their home world is and head there. It could be whatever killed these individuals could be going there too. If they are, it could be that someone is exerting sovereignty in this sector or there is a grievance going on between species that broke out into war. I do not want to not know if someone is being attacked."

Raptor nodded "I agree. Consider if they have a war going. It could spill over to us or we could be asked to side. I want to know the details about this before we have to make a decision, if any."

Prime nodded. "Springer, take two shuttles and head out. Try and find a trail. If someone is hereabouts, they will leave a trail. Map it and we will come."

Springer nodded, then with Drift in tow walked toward two shuttles parked nearby. Crews ran for them including the twins and Lon, boarding to take off. They lifted up and were gone.

"Prime to Red Wing."

"Red Wing here, Prime."

"Springer left with two shuttles. Please send ten Seekers with him for cover," Optimus said.

"On it," he said from the other side of the crime scene.

-0-In space

They flew off with sensors spread wide, soon to be joined by ten Seekers, five drafting behind each shuttle. It was quiet inside as a home guardsman sat at the sensor station working to find a faint trail of someone's ship. It would take a while but they would find one.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"So there is only a lockdown there then?" Prowl asked as he stood next to communications.

"So far. They've given the word for the humans to stay away from their location. No one is talking to them including the human military figures that they interface with. They aren't sure if its some kind of ritual day or something, the humans. No one is up to speed on what's going on," Blackjack said from his rather nice digs in Las Vegas. "The humans have stepped back but they're talking to each other otherwise. Just not the Whites."

"I want cameras planted around the area. I want them on radar. I want to know what's going on, who's coming and going if anyone and the usual, Blackjack. Make it so," Prowl said as irritation grew ever more prominent in his psyche. "We're rolling downhill to a confrontation with the humans."

"I agree," Blackjack said. "I'll take care of it. Vegas out."

Prowl walked back to the command table to sit. Intel streaming in to Ops Center was what he expected. Someone had slagged the Whites good and there was a bloody trail leading from stop to stop. No one had survived at the second site and there were even acid monsters in the crush. That could mean anything and among all its many possibilities, none of them appeared to be good. The group had lifted off to go to the last installation they had mapped. Since it was silent too, no one expected anything better from there either. How far it was to the White's point of origin, he didn't know but they would in the end find out. If this was the 'Cons in the system, new or old, they would have to teach them a lesson. If it were a collaboration between the 'Cons and someone else, the same applied. If this were a new alien group, then that was a game changer. Whoever it was, they were stone cold killers.

Great, he thought sourly. /... Just what we need …/ He bent to the task of lining up his ducks to see what was what and how they would handle this new problem in light of the big picture that they already had. He would bet it was new aliens but then, who knew? Who actually had an idea?

Not him.

It rankled.

-0-On the way

They flew in a tight group with their feelers full stop, seeking any kind of rumple in the fabric of space around them. They had just left the second atrocity with a hold filling with body parts of White aliens and their strange partners in death, acid monsters of all things. They had looked long and hard but there were no Hish or any other member of that benighted species in the rubble. Perhaps they had found them on a nursery world. Perhaps they had alliances. Perhaps they took them in a fight. No one really knew much about the Whites.

Optimus reviewed in his processor in an obsessive manner what little they did know. They were oddly human-like but noticeably different, ranging from relatively 'human normal' tall to very, up to nine and ten feet. They were milky white in skin tone, had large single colored eyes that when young were blue, then changed to pink with age. They were strong, oddly enough. But they were not in the class of the bots. They could kill humans and did. They had hair-trigger reactions and killed at almost no provocation, thus their isolation in the wilds of Nellis Airforce Base and in other locations which didn't seem as important overall as the Nevada site.

They were fanatical about their children, overbearingly obnoxious in their smug self satisfaction about their own parenting skills. The quality of their children themselves was as equally asserted. A good way to die was to disagree. Even as that was true, they operated under a strange caste-like system of some kind as well. If you had greater or even equal status to the individual you were with, they were almost deferential in their treatment of you. They were equally dismissive, obnoxious and even dangerous to those who fell shorter in rank. They were cold, bossy, dismissive, smug, and even dangerous if you were a lesser being than them.

Intel had been established that if a human officer or civilian of stature arrived, those of lesser or equal stature would treat them with the same, even effusive deference. If you were a worker bee, a guard or someone of less personal stature and power, you were a rug they scraped their feet on. They were incredibly devoted to their children, ordered freight loads of clothes and toys for them which the humans provided and often let them play outside in a cleared area designed as a playground. The aerial photographs they had perused showed a subterranean bunker with a landing and parking place out front of its great blast doors that usually had round white ships parked neatly in a row.

He sat back going over the sparse data and put it together with the route they had to take to reach Earth, a route that led through station after installation after gathering place. They were now laid to waste by someone the bots didn't know. None of the residue at the first two sites indicated Cybertronian weapons. It was of an ordinary and not exotic combination of factors that had been used to kill and destroy everyone. Nothing that was inter-dimensional or speaking of a woefully powerful foe could be discerned. It was efficient, delivered to masterful effect and complete. No one at both sites had survived or even put forward a defense. He had no hope they would at the third.

"Springer to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Prime, we have a trail. Do you want us to follow it?"

"How recent and what is your assessment of it?" Prime asked as he dialed Prowl in to listen as well.

"It's recent. It comes from the last base and its in line with the third we're heading for," Springer said. "I think its new and not Cybertronian. How powerful the unknown might be is unclear but it forks. One of the trails goes to the next base and the other goes into the Density on this side of the migration trail, into an area we haven't mapped. What do you want to do?"

"Come with us to the base. Map what you have until you can not, then join us. We are going to go that way with a big force. We do not know if this is a group that is our equal or not. I do not want to poke this hornet nest without more data. Send what you have to Prowl. We can regroup when this part is over and make a plan to follow that path."

"Got it," Springer said. "Over and out."

Prime considered the information, then glanced at Ironhide. "We may have a new player in the game."

Ironhide nodded, then glanced at his grandfather who was sitting in the engineer's seat. "I agree. Since they're heading your direction, what can you tell us, Appa?"

Raptor considered the question, then shook his helm. "I don't want to think of it, infant."

It was quiet to the next base, then it was awful.

-0-On another ship in the group

Grimlock and Snarl sat quietly side-by-side in the shuttle as it flew through the darkness. They had helped scavenge for bodies and clues in the last two sites and they would for the next one. They were looking for Cybertronian markers but had found none. If this were Cybertronian, they would be there for the slagging. If it was a new enemy, they would be there for the slagging. They were now smart enough, the two of them, to play a bit of the game themselves. They were going to be in on the fighting if they had to sit and bide their time. It was almost physically painful to do so but them were the breaks.

-0-On the flight line at Autobot City Military Airfield, Primal Colony of Mars

Soldiers, civilians and a number of Cybertronians watched as big ships began to move forward to line up with several that were always there, all of them ready to move at a moment's notice to defend everyone. Something was up so everyone turned to The Hourly News.

-0-On the hour and half hour …

"The Office of the Primes has given word that a humanitarian mission is underway to help some of the aliens that live in the local cluster," Lim-Lee said. "Some of the aliens have lived here a long time and others have originated in this area over the eons. Some of them have communications and marker buoy relays to facilitate communications and travel through the local cluster. Apparently, one of the main relays has gone dark, indicating either technical or emergency problems for those who depend on both for their safety.

"Optimus Prime has sent a group to assess the situation and is readying another to assist once the situation is made clear. It is asked that those who don't have business at the Military Airfield in Autobot City avoid the area. There will be ships in transit, ships being fitted for departure and a large force working to make it so. We will be keeping you informed when information comes in.

"In other news, Public Works and the Planning Commission have a request made by IntraComm to build a multi-purpose theater, music and educational center for the colony based on new plans submitted recently..."

-0-In an apartment

Scout and Trooper glanced at each other in surprise. "They do?"

Alor who was in the kitchen fixing their lunch glanced at them with a grin. "They called and asked if they could speak to you about submitting your plans as they are to the Planning Commission for evaluation. They loved all of it and want to put it into the line up for construction. I gave them your permission."

They stared at their son, then each other, then their son again. "You did?" they asked together.

Alor grinned. "Damned right I did."

It would be incalculable how much good Alor did for his parents when he did.

-0-TBC 10-21-16 **edited 10-24-16**

More to come tomorrow. I was caught up in watching Great Performances on Public Broadcasting. They were profiling the Broadway sensation, 'Hamilton'. For those who don't know what it is, its the story in rap, hip-hop and dance of the story of Alexander Hamilton who was a deal in the American Revolution and afterward in building the US. It was FABULOUS! It might be available to anyone who wants to see it at pbs dot org. Hugs and more to come. :D

ESL:

rankled: bothered, burned, annoyed, angered ... "That person really bothers and rankles the crap out of me."

'them were the breaks': American slang meaning, tough luck, sucker. :D

NOTES:

Guest chapter 295 . 5h ago

I love this story I has brought me no end of entertainment for the last 18 months I think it just gets better and better there's always fun along with all of the drama

ME: BWAHA! 18 months. Awesome. :D I've been writing this story almost every day since October 16, 2010. I only figured out how to post it on 11/2/2010. :D:D I am so happy you like it. I think adding humor in among the drama makes it more real and I do like writing funny conversations. HUGS, my dear!


	308. Chapter 308

**Chapter 308: Chapter 308**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 308)

-0-At the (mad) house

" **ADA! WHERE ATAR!?"**

"Working. Inside voice, slagger."

" **ADA! YOU LOVE ME!?"**

Ratchet looked down at Orion who was looking up with an earnest expression. He then added a dazzling smile. Ratchet grinned. "Ada **love** you, slagger."

" **ADA LOVE ORION! I GOOD!** I doing this and that. I going to the there and doing. What you do, Ada? You goed to the shes?" Orion asked as he stepped up on Ratchet's ped.

Ratchet grinned. "I did this and that. I goed to the shes. The shes goed to space. We goed to the doing. Okay?"

Orion smiled. "Okay," he said, then jumped down to hoppity-skippity dance to the berth rooms beyond.

Fireball who was dicing 'carrots, potatoes, celery, and leeks' to put into the bubbling pot that Lumi was stirring grinned at Ratchet. "He's so cute. I like the way he talks. His voice is cute too."

Lumi nodded. "They're all cute. I don't remember being small but I know I was. We grew pretty fast until we reached this size. Our sparks were accelerated a little bit to handle the growth spurt."

"I never approved of that, infant. I wanted you to be kids as long as possible. Thank goodness your sparks are still children even if your bodies are a bit on the big size for your age. That's part of Nova's program and I nearly got chucked off it until Metroplex and Ravening Wind said otherwise."

"I met him once," Lumi said. "He's huge and powerful. You feel it before you even see him."

"What that one doesn't know about being a warrior no one knows," Ratchet said as he rinsed off the diced 'fruit' he had just chopped up … apples, pears, grapes, peaches, cherries, pineapple, and watermelon. He added 'whipped cream', a light dusting of 'cocoa powder' and gently tossed it. "There. Dessert. I think."

"You can cook good, Ada," Santee said as he worked on his homework at the table with Saber, Quadrus, and Sunspot.

"Ada is a good cook. Right, Ada?" Sunspot asked with a big smile.

Ratchet grinned at the lot of them as down the hallway the other big kids were playing with the small ones, helping them 'doing' things and 'this and that'. "If you say so, infants. Your old atar had lessons on how to cook really good food. I'm just learning."

"What are you going to make for Thanksgiving, Ada?" Sunspot asked as he looked in the index of his geography/geology book for the Manganese Mountains. "I liked the turducken."

"What's a turducken?" Santee asked as he held the lid of the stew pot so Fireball could drop in the vegetables he chopped.

"It's a stuffed chicken stuffed inside a duck which is stuffed inside a turkey. It's a human tragedy that I thought might razzle-dazzle the slaggers." Ratchet put the fruit bowl on the side counter.

"Did it?" Lumi asked.

"I think so. I nearly died making it. It sort of made me want to purge my tanks putting it all together. But in the end it was a triumph," Ratchet said remembering the empty platters at the end of the meal.

"What about this year, Ada?" Lumi asked. "We can help you."

Ratchet grinned at the sweet kids who were watching him with expectation. "You're the best infants. I might do that. I was thinking about something good, something big, something less messy. I may just bring a deep fried turkey to the show."

It was quiet a moment as every kid in the room searched that out, then they all smiled. **"I WANT TO BE THERE WHEN YOU DO IT!"** -every child in the room

Ratchet snickered. "I have a deep fryer coming about that time and we can do it outside or maybe the man cave if it needs oxygen to work. I'm going to make Ironhide do the honors. Given that he can't empty his spent fuel chute without all his family being there to watch, I expect this to be the usual spectacle that everything seems to be with his family."

" **I CAN'T WAIT!"** -every kid in the room

Several walked out of the hallway nearby carrying small kids in their big, big arms. "Can't wait for what?" Quadrus asked with a smile.

-0-Out there

They finished clearing the area of as many parts as could be found. It was clear that this was an adult installation. No children or young seemed to be here. At least, none that could be detected. Prime stood on a bomb debris pile staring around, then stepped down to his gathering mechs. "We need to see where they come from. Is there no way to detect that?"

"All we know is they come from the edge of the Bootes system. They fly that direction when they leave Earth so they must have a home world near there, perhaps on a planet around the edge of the still populated areas. Or they could be from a neighboring constellation. Hercules, Corona Borealis, Virgo, Serpens Caput, Coma Berenices, Canes Venatici, Ursa Major, and Draco among others are found around it on the human's star maps. They might be from one of those. "Arcturus is there. There are about five stars in that space that could host their home world or wherever they might have migrated too considering they're fighting extinction. That's my theory of them anyway," Wheeljack said. "We can send out teams to place deep space satellites in that system to do 360-degree scans up to 2,000 light years from each location to find out what might be out there along with what might be their home system. Short of going with them on their journey which can take a few months from the looks of their tech, that's the best solution. We do have a ship following but they're supposed to turn off when they get the fix on their jump off spot."

"Can you plot their journey once they go into their stasis mode? I'm thinking they need a stasis mode to travel that long and slow between locations," Drift asked.

"They do. Stasis is their best mode and it protects against overloading resources for the journey," Wheeljack said. "We tried to do that but they have weird side trips and go-arounds. They don't seem to have a straight line route to wherever they really live. It could be that they do that to deflect followers. They might have a lot of enemies, they might be paranoid of adding to their burdens by attracting attention or they could be naturally paranoid. I don't know. It really doesn't make sense that they use such a convoluted route to where they're going."

"The satellites. Do we have them and how long to deployment? If they take a while to reach their home world, then we can get them into place fast without probable detection," Optimus said. "Correct?"

"Correct. We can get them going in about four orns, then on station in another two. We might also find out what's out there beyond our current 4,500 light year limitation thus far," Wheeljack said. He grinned. "Do we really want to know what's out there?"

Everyone had a moment of heeby-jeebies, then nodded. "Better to know than not," Prime said. "Did you map that trail junction on the emissions hunt, Springer?"

"We did. The trail forked, one going the usual way and another going into the debris fields heading toward the Benzuli. The signature doesn't match anything we know and it indicated a number of ships. They were conventionally powered and didn't appear to present anything that we can't handle, though I can be wrong," Springer said.

"You? Wrong?" Kup said with a slight grin. "Amuse me, infant."

Laughter greeted that along with insults. Prime smirked. "We need to follow that trail. All of us mount up and go together. We go until I say stop."

They nodded, then all of them walked to their ships after marking the location of this, the third massacre of this species in a row. They lifted off with their Seeker escort and Prime to head for a trail of molecules that might lead them to the killers. As they did, Prime called to Prowl and they raised the level of threat to Def-con 2. Everyone who was part of the fleet standing by left their lives and their regular world conditions to make their way to the ships. They would wait there until they were called up.

Or not.

Miler would be sitting in Trigger 1 ready to open the door for them if and when the call came. Prima would spend that time sitting in his little playpen in the office of his father in the City Administration Complex at Metroplex Administrative Plaza in Autobot City until Venture got off work, gathered a dinner from The Takeout Place and joined Miler for dinner at his desk and console.

Typical deployment standby.

-0-In an apartment

The sun was going down when dinner was finished and everyone was watching television, working on something, playing, or battling with video games in the lounge at the other end of the house. Ratchet was sitting in his chair chatting with Bluestreak, Alor, and Greenlight who wasn't slated to go on the mission which had just lifted off. There was a news blackout on it but Ratchet knew they were exercising precautions. They had been following a trail that was becoming more than just that. Having the rest of the fleet come with the battle group already there was a show of power and a promise of a shellacking if someone came this way with bad intentions.

"What is the likelihood of something bad happening do you think, Ratchet?" Bluestreak asked as he watched Kaon run madly around the table with Orion, Praxus, Hero, the twinnies, Prowler, and Spot. It was noisy, then they ran for the corridor and Hero's room, ground zero for fun most of the time.

Watching them with fascination, everyone turned back to Ratchet. "I don't know. I know Prime is operating under a new theory that I approve of. Show a big stick and threaten to use it. That way you can discourage slaggers before they get too big for their britches as the humans say. Someone killed three bases filled with White aliens. They did it to obliterate them. They weren't sending a message in my opinion. This was vendetta and they did it to annihilate them. What that means is anyone's guess."

It was silent a moment, then Bluestreak sat back. "What do you know about the artist, Sconce?"

Ratchet grinned. "I don't much care for his work. I think painting a big single colored square and calling it something dramatic is hardly the kind of art I like. The only one who can do abstractions that appeal to me is Sunstreaker. I heard he was here. Didn't they hate each other on Cybertron? Back when Sunstreaker was just beginning to be appreciated for his art?"

"They did. Sconce doesn't like competition. There can only be one phenomenon," Blue said bitterly. "He made it hard for Sunstreaker to show his art. He was trying to get out of the gangs and Sconce was there to criticize, block shows and be a bastard. I loathe him."

"I noticed. I'm assuming you've seen him lately," Ratchet said.

"He was in Sunstreaker's studio. He was going through Sunny's stuff. I pulled my gun and made him leave. Now I have to explain to Sunny why his studio has a lock on the door," Blue said bitterly. "I don't look forward to that."

"Sconce thinks he's The One's gift to everyone in the romance department. Do I detect a pass here? Did he make a pass at you?" Ratchet asked.

"No. Maybe. I don't know but I had a gun in my hand," Blue said coldly.

"You should have shot him. I'd be your alibi," Greenlight said with a slight smirk. "I hate afts."

"I do too. I don't want trouble and Sconce is trouble. Can we get him deported to Cybertron?" Blue asked with a serious tone.

"I can ask," Ratchet replied with a slight grin. "Put a lock on your house. I don't like the sound of this. I don't like the idea that we have to lock up."

"Me neither. We don't have to do that here unless we want it and we didn't. Not home, not the studio. Now we have to," Blue said with an aggravated tone.

"Maybe not," Ratchet said as he thought a moment. Then he was still as he made a private conversation with someone. When it concluded, he sat back with a grin. "Don't worry about it. I put an Iacon vendetta on Sconce. He won't bother you again. Not directly anyway."

"Iacon vendetta?" Greenlight asked with a grin.

"Stanix isn't the only city-state with weird family customs. I'm trying to beat Venture to the punch here. Suffice it to say, I've called down the wrath of Primus on this slagger. You're now bound to me, Blue, to tell me every time he comes around, even accidentally. Understand?"

"I thought Praxian rules were tough," Blue said with a grin. "Alright."

"Good," Ratchet said as he sat back with a grin. "How about more fudge and beer, minions? Why should Ironhide have a stash and not share?"

Greenlight and Bluestreak grinned as they stood up to go to the secret stash of fudge in the closet of the berth room and fridge for more beer. Ratchet sat and straw-bossed the operation.

-0-At an apartment in a tower nearby

Hard Drive who was going over intel with Delphi took the call from Ratchet. He listened, then agreed. Sitting back, he looked at his bond. "Ratchet called down an Iacon vendetta on a slagger named Sconce. He bothered Bluestreak and he's out for Sunstreaker. It's an artist tift of some kind he has against Sunny."

Delphi nodded. "I'll let the others know. I'm assuming he wants all of us."

"You would be right. We have to protect Sunny and Sideswipe against themselves and remind them they're part of a clan now with all the obligations. He has an Iaconian obligation now as well as Praxian. When Raptor and Ironhide get back, we will pay a visit to this slagger."

Delphi nodded. "Good. What about Blackjack, Alor, and Turbine?"

"They're coming over in a moment. We can fill them in then," Hardie said, then grinned. "I meant to tell you earlier they were coming by."

Delphi rose with a grin. "Slagger. Good for you I keep good stuff here." He walked to the kitchen and assembled a dessert tray and put 'coffee' on. As he did, the door opened with a rap as Blackjack, Turbine, Alor and Scout entered. Delphi snagged the baby while everyone dropped their gear on the table for the strategy and intel session. "How's Scout and Trooper? You should bring them next time, Alie."

"They went to Fort Apache with Flint. They're going to spend a couple of orns there and be back for football. That is if the season debuts. I saw the fleet lift off," Alor said as he helped with the tray and cups.

"Precautionary thus far," Hardie said as he took Scout. "Hello, my baby."

Scout smiled, **"ADA!"** he said loudly.

Everyone laughed. "He's learning," Delphi said as he handed a tiny piece of a cake to his great grandson. "Aren't you, my precious baby."

Scout took the fragment, then smiled. **"ADA!"** he said happily before biting into the frosting covered bit of cake.

They laughed, then sat, filling cups and small plates with delicacies. Hardie grinned at the baby, then looked at Blackjack, Turbine, and Alor. "We have a vendetta to settle. Ratchet called for one."

"An Iacon vendetta? I've never been on one. I like it," Alor said with a smile. "My family never fragged anyone off to call one, though it was worth your spark to go into some of the slums. I heard that some made vendettas against anyone who had more than them. Iacon could be a jungle sometimes."

They all nodded. "Tell me about it, Appa. Who's the target?" Blackjack said as he grinned at his son. Scout grinned back.

"Apparently, there is this artist who has it in for Sunstreaker. He was in Sunny's studio when Bluestreak walked in with the babies. Blue pulled a gun he was so startled and ordered the slagger out. He apparently also made some kind of pass at Blue as well," Hardie said as coldness permeated his voice.

Everyone paused. "Did he touch Blue or did he make some kind of gesture short of that?" Delphi asked with shock.

"Short of it," Hardie said.

"That fragger," Turbine said. "I sort of like his earlier stuff before he got big helmed but not the middle and later period. He could make trouble for Sunny and we know what happened the last time someone did."

Images of Kudon flashed through their minds a moment, then they nodded. "We have a cast court for Partition and his brothers, then this. I think this needs settled first. Do we bring the infant too?"

It was silent a moment, then Delphi nodded. "We do. This is his son. Ratchet is his bond and he's bound by the rules of Ratchet's clan too. Soon, this one. Soon as possible."

The others nodded, then they absorbed themselves with Scout for a moment before turning back to the reason for their gathering … sifting through all the known and incoming intel to find a needle in a massive haystack … the home world of the White aliens.

-0-TBC 10-23-16 **edited 6-14-17**

NOTES:

One of the many things I like about the society of the Cybertronians is that it was so inequitable that it made them have to make their own rules and steps. This is what you get when there's no justice.

ESL

tift - an old word meaning something larger than a spat but less than all out war. People who don't like each other and bitch at each other are having a tift.

Def-Con: a threat level used by some to indicate the 'defensive condition' going on. Def-Con 4 is highest. Devcon was supposed to be called Defcon but they were asked I believe not to do so.


	309. Chapter 309

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 309)

-0-At the Home Ranch

They came in and sat, two big femmes with a six pack of good beer and snacks. Chromia passed bottles around as Lancer put the snacks into bowls. Small children ran out for a kiss and a bite before racing off. The sound of laughter and shouts from the video game crew at the other end of the house filtered out as the news ran with the sound down on the monitor. Ratchet eating from a piled up snack plate grinned. "I expected Maelstrom to be with you. He reminds me of Spot following Sunny around."

"He **is** a bit of a dog," Chromia said as they chuckled. "He's up for modified day release. He wants to be a soldier and make that his first choice career."

"He has to meet Hercy's level of expectation," Greenlight said as she held Hero in her arms. The baby was drowsing, fighting sleep as she luxuriated with her siblings.

"I told him. He got real pale," Chromia said with a grin.

"Ada called an Iacon vendetta on someone who was bothering Bluestreak," Greenlight said with a smirk. Blue grinned at Ratchet who grinned back.

"No slag?" Chromia asked Greenlight with surprise. She looked at Blue, then Ratchet, then smiled the smile that usually preceded her fist to someone's face. "Count me in."

"I called Hardie. You might get with your Appa. Might have to hold it out in a big crater somewhere if this gets out too much," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Don't tell the big kids. They might be ready to rampage. If anyone here needs an alibi, Lumi would be the one."

"Those are great kids. We go out into the desert south of the racetrack and race," Chromia said. "They can run like the wind. It's much faster than I expected for their format."

"They like to do things with you older younglings," Ratchet said. "They love family. They soak it up like a sponge."

They all nodded, then glanced over their shoulders to see Tru walk into the room with a stack of dishes. "Hi, Chromia, Lancer. Did you just come?"

"We did. Who's winning back there?" Lancer asked with a grin.

"Not me," Tru said with a grin. He put the dishes in the washer, took a plate of cookies with him and went back to the hoo-haw.

"Those are really nice kids," Chromia said.

No one argued.

-0-Out there

They flew into a scattered field of debris, most of it rocky, interspersed by clouds of minute particles and ice. Giant swaths of the area were covered with billions of comets, their trailing debris, rocky fragments that never made planets, ice blocks of varying sizes that often were gigantic, some free floating while others bumped along together. There were rocks of all sizes and asteroids of astronomical girth and length. Hazes of ice and radiation made things difficult to fix upon without adjustment by experts of instruments designed to see things at great distances and close up.

There were also great areas where there wasn't a thing relatively and they could slip through easily without mishap. Their group flew fanned out, the Seekers also, forming a net around the vessels to help them see ahead. They weren't lucky about the sector they flew into. It was dense, dark, difficult, and dangerous, the four D's of a typical mission. This is where the trail led so they followed with caution, hoping for a clue about the monstrous tragedy that had just happened.

As they did, a single white ship was making its way in its circuitous route toward somewhere that only he knew existed. The first flash past he would take would be the destroyed base closest to Mars and Earth, the first of three.

-0-At the Home Ranch

Arcee sat on the couch with Greenlight and Lancer. The kids were in bed, the six titans already checking in that they had arrived home safely. The house was finally quiet so they turned on the channel with monster movies. The War of the Worlds was playing at the moment and they were eating it up.

"Look at that ship, Ada. What do you think?" Arcee asked as she sipped her beer. Magnus had a planning commission meeting so she was here to hang out. This apparently was an Ada version of an atar cave. The one in the basement was having a good old time right now with a poker tournament. No one cared as long as the ice cream was replaced and the other stuff was left alone. Their remote-controlled critters were down there on the shelves.

"I think it's interesting, though I wouldn't go anywhere on it. It looks … unstable," Ratchet said as he lounged in his red chair. "Very few human ideas about space ships pass my estimation as safe including their space shuttles, though I think those have a great design."

The others nodded, then watched as the aliens finally showed themselves.

"Whoa," Chromia said. "Ugly fraggers."

"To us. Maybe that was the Ironhide of wherever they're from," Ratchet said as he watched.

All of them grinned.

-0-Out there

"The trail is drifting in this mess, Prime," Kup said as he sat at the sensors on his ship, Impactor's Revenge. They were discussing the course ahead which was fading even as the ever moving, ever-roiling waves of 'stuff' changed the face of the area with every passing second. The stirring motion had made the trail fainter and fainter until now they were looking for the odd molecule here and there.

"This is Prime. We're leaving the area and regrouping in the clearing beyond. The backup fleet is meeting us there," he said as he sat on the engineer's chair on the flight deck. "Follow Impactor's Revenge."

The group began to close up, forming behind the formidable firepower of Impactor's Revenge. Sitting in the co-pilot's seat, Springer considered the problem before them. Whoever this was either had a terrible grudge against the Whites or they could be one of several other equally appalling things. They could be predators who didn't like anyone in their territory, even if it wasn't technically theirs. Or, they could be trigger happy slaggers. Or, they could be a species that didn't put a value in others, who didn't see them as valuable in themselves and therefore, swatting them wasn't a problem.

Think flies.

Sometimes the psychology of the other didn't allow for empathy.

See "Independence Day", movie, Earth.

It was when they broke through the mass of ice blocks in front of them that they got a hint of which one it was.

-0-Kup

He sat at the forward sensor console on his ship watching the jingling mess outside when the first streaks of energy sliced through mountain sized ice cubes, exploding them into millions of pieces of razor-sharp daggers. They hit the shuttle and actually rolled it.

-0-Raptor and Ironhide

They tumbled like agetes in a rock tumbler, flailing around in sudden zero gravity as their ship spun around.

-0-Prime

He was starting to stand when the ice careened into his own ship, The Blade's Edge. He was thrown across the vessel colliding with a Home Guardsman, knocking him completely out. Everything inside the ship including the mechs was flung about, then gravity and the gyros straightened everything out and they fell on their backsides. It was then that reflex took over and the mechs ran for their gun emplacements. They spun them around and began to sight in on targets.

Whatever and wherever they were.

-0-Seekers

They were flying, then flying around. Shards of the ice blocks slammed into them knocking several into la-la land. Others zigzagged away, then flew for their fellows. Pulling them into the debris, they began to organize again against someone or something just beyond the smear of ice, dirt, flashes of lightening made by the static electricity everywhere, and the short circuiting of the odd individual.

-0-Hercy

He jumped up, ran to a gun, then sighted in to a block heading their way like a freight train. He blasted it and it flew apart in all directions. It managed to miss them but the resultant smaller, less deadly parts landed on the City of Simfur and The Streak. They shuddered, then slammed into each other. There were sparks, then the ships rebounded and slammed into other ice boulders.

-0-Prime

"Optimus Prime to fleet. Come to our coordinates. We are under attack. Our Seekers are injured."

"Nitro to Prime. On our way." He turned to his second. "Launch every fighter we have. Get there."

The klaxon sounded and down the hallways of the battle cruiser, the sound of running peds could be heard. Others leaned into the walls or halted in doorways to let the fighter pilots pass and when they did, they themselves headed to battle stations. The ships in the big group turned on a steep angle and dived into the fray, blasting their way forward through the enormous wall of mountain-sized stone and ice that stood between them and their comrades.

-0-Ratchet

Ratchet laughed as loudly as the others as they watched 'Duck Soup' with the Marx Brothers, then he paused to listen. Putting down the popcorn bowl, he stood. "I'm called up. Can you watch the infants?"

"If you go, we go, Ada," Arcee said as she stood up too. "Where are you going?"

"I have to bridge out to Prime. They're under attack," Ratchet said grimly. Then he paused as he turned to leave. A frightened Sunspot was standing in the doorway holding a glass of the energon equivalent of water. "Sunny Bunny, you should be in bed."

"I wanted a drink, Ada. What's happening? Do you need me to come with you?" he asked with a sense of fright and determination.

"No, baby. Go to bed," Ratchet said. "I'm just going out to advise Uncle Optimus."

"You said they're being attacked," Sunspot said as Greenlight picked him up. "That's not good. I was sometimes too."

It was leaden in the room as Ratchet stroked his face."You never have to worry about that. You know what our army is like. Look at your sisters."

He did, his optics roving from one to the other. "I am. They're great soldiers."

"They are. The best. They want to come too. I want you to sit in my chair and hold my bowl until Amma comes. Then you go to bed. I'll wake you up when I get back. Okay?" Ratchet asked.

He nodded solemnly. Greenlight gently put him in Ratchet's chair, then handed him the bowl. She petted his face. "I'll see you shortly. We're going to be great."

" **I KNOW YOU WILL! YOU'RE THE BEST!"** Sunspot said as Ravel came through the door with Tie Down. **"AMMA! APPA! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"**

The two looked at Ratchet with startled optics.

"A patrol is under attack. We're going to tell them why that's not a good thing to do. The fleet on the flight line is already there. I have to advise Prime," Ratchet said for both of them and Sunspot too. "If you can hold down the fort, I'll probably be right back."

"We will, Sunny. Are our girls going with you?" Ravel asked. "Are you, Bluestreak?"

They all nodded though they weren't called up. "We are, Ravel," Blue said. "The babies are fine with the family. Chan and the family have the twinnies and Kaon for date night."

"I know, son," Ravel nodded. "Don't worry about them, Blue. Keep in touch, Sonny," he said to Ratchet.

Everyone hugged, patted and petted Sunspot, then went out the door. It closed quietly, then Ravel and Tie turned to a pensive Sunspot. "Are you alright, infant?" Tie asked gently.

"I have to hold Ada's bowl," he said with fearful optics.

-0-On the ground in the mash up

They stepped through the bridge of the battle cruiser, Furious Storm. Running to the command deck, Ratchet, Blue and the femmes paused beside Nitro who was directing the journey forward. When they reached him, the battle group broke through a mass into a slight clearing. Seekers were hanging silently in space, floating without movement in the darkness, illuminated by the running lights of the ship. "Oh, frag," Ratchet whispered softly.

-0-TBC 10-23-16 **edited 10-24-16**


	310. Chapter 310

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 310)

-0-Out there

Prime crouched by the side of the shuttle as it slowly righted itself. The gravitational plating on the deck was malfunctioning, so their footing was only half what it was normally. They had taken several hits by mountainous boulders of rock and ice, several of which had slammed them hard. They had spun and only now were the systems coming on again. "Prime to Streak … Impactor's Revenge. Simfur. Check in."

:Simfur here, Prime. We have no navigation."

"Impactor's Revenge here, Prime. We're ready to defend. We have dents but I don't think we have much worse," Hercy said over the comm system.

"We have no propulsion, Prime," a voice said again. "Simfur here. We're not going to be lucky this time. We're dead in the water."

"Streak here," a voice said. "We have a ruptured hull but it equalized. We're putting a temporary patch on to hide our ship from illumination locating but all is pretty okay."

"Prime to fleet. Where are you?" he asked as he stood up, partially magnetizing to the deck.

"On our way, Prime. We can see wounded Seekers. We're retrieving them and collecting those that aren't hurt. Then we're coming in. What do you need us to do? We detect no one on the sensors that could have done this," Nitro said.

"We're down a ship and the others are damaged. Come to us and clear a path. We need to tow The City of Simfur to open terrain for a bridge. Call a tow ship and get them out of here," Prime said. "Put the wounded on it if they need to go back."

"Done, Prime," Nitro said grimly, then put the orders in motion.

Ratchet ran to the hangar deck where the last fighter was flying out of the huge doors. Soon some of them would return with the wounded magnetized to their hulls. They would be taken to the med bay for repair and treatment, then flown through a bridge to Autobot City in three large shuttle runabouts that were standard on this size ship. Ratchet would stay behind and report to Prime that they would all live, some were really hurt and two would have to give up soldiering for a very long time, if ever.

No one would die. Prime would consider it a win-win.

-0-Optimus

He stared out the viewport as he watched his battleships melt their way through the churning slush and dust toward where he was waiting with the other shuttles. All of the battle shuttles together which still had instruments were searching the area. He had called back all the able-bodied Seekers to the hulls of the ships. It was tense as hell as they watched an invisible opponent somewhere out there. The ships appeared as the swirl of disappearing debris began to thin.

A screen scrambled, then cleared. Prowl was staring at Prime. "Optimus?" he asked.

"We're functional. How is it going, General?" Prime asked as he looked down ship to Raptor and Ironhide.

"We're alive, Prime. I'm fixing a problem. Little mech is holding the bulkhead up while I weld something. When I get finished, we'll be fully operational," Raptor's voice replied. "Probably."

Prime grinned in spite of himself. "Good," he said. "What's the picture, Prowl? Are you out here?"

"I am," Prowl said with a nod. "The sensors read nothing. Either they left or they're cloaked. Either way, I am not happy."

"That makes two of us. What about the fighters?" Prime asked.

"They're making their way through the broken slush pond between here and where we calculate the enemy is holding," Prowl said.

"Go after them. Give them support. We will follow," Prime said.

Prowl nodded. "With pleasure," he replied, then the screen defaulted to the Emblem of the Primes and the joint image of Mars and Cybertron, the Martian flag.

Prime turned to the others, watching down ship as repairs were being made. Raptor had his aft sticking up as he welded something near the floor while Ironhide held the heavy bulkhead molding up over him. Ordinarily, it was a comical sight to see. However, Prime wasn't feeling amused.

-0-Out there

The fighters beat their way forward, running in pairs. It was slow going and as they moved forward they could see through moving breaks in the scrum the sight of battle cruisers following them. The Seekers were pulled back to Prime's group. They were nowhere to be seen though the pilots knew that they had been hurt. No one outside the protection of a heavy sided ship or fighter would be allowed to go forward now. They pushed onward, then a break came. They headed for it and broke apart. Weaving in evasive maneuvers, they made way for the ships that followed. They came through guns blazing in a dispersal pattern that would hit anything in front of them.

It did. Sort of.

-0-Las Vegas, Nevada, The United States of America, Planet Earth

Blackjack watched the camera feed from the battle. It was a split screen. There were several viewpoints of fighters, the forward cameras of three battle cruisers and the coordinator of battle on a monitor overhead, Nitro. His cold hard expression fit the circumstances as he directed the fighters and ships through a standard evasive pattern when entering into an unknown area facing an unknown opponent. Given that they were fired upon, they had concluded from the data that they would go in swinging. They did.

He sat and fretted that he wasn't there. As he did, he listened to his father bitch, his grandson offer the odd bit of unsolicited advice and the undertow of comm traffic between everyone including Prowl and Prime.

-0-Out there

They slammed into the large open space that was the other side of the jammed up ice cube that had been their attack point. The enemy waited for them to be blocked in, perhaps following or watching them come, then attacked when the moment was right, the moment when they would be at peak vulnerability. It was effective, demonstrated a big pair of what the humans called 'balls' and was a brazen attack prompted by nothing.

It had to be who murdered the Whites.

The battle cruisers flew in a spread, then the fighters angled to their sides. A huge array of guns were facing outward, but there was no one there. That is, there wasn't until there was.

Optimus Prime sat in the co-pilot seat of his shuttle as it flew through the cleared lane of debris with Impactor's Revenge and The Streak. The City of Simfur was being towed into a bridge at the moment they entered the free area where a firefight was going on between Prowl's battle group and no one that anyone could see. Prime leaned forward and flipped through the spectrum of visual possibilities he could make with the ship's forward cameras and his own optics but saw nothing. "Aim for the point of origin of the streaks of fire. Hit them as hard as you can. They have to be cloaked somehow."

The combined fire of three heavy battle shuttles charging past the four battle cruisers that were still there minus one towing Simfur blasted a huge space ahead of them. Combining that with the cruisers, the firepower was tremendous. It hit something, splattering in some places and flew into the darkness around most everything else.

" **AIM AT THE AREAS WHERE WE SEEM TO BE LANDING HITS! CONCENTRATE FIRE POWER THERE!"** Prowl's voice could be heard over the comm system.

Fire was concentrated and when it landed it magnified causing huge blossoms of blinding light to erupt against what seemed like a flat surface. It boiled and flared, arcing ribbons of fire, then it began to diminish. After a moment, nothing they fired at seemed to land anywhere. Prime opened an all call. **"FORM UP!** They could be moving around us. Form up and fire outward at random. Hit every space, cross cover the same spaces. **Move!** "

Ships began to shift turning outward or lining up the guns that were placed along their sides, then began to lay rounds in a ring, covering a 360-degree field of fire. It hit a number of seemingly empty spaces, then those diminished into nothing. When it appeared there was nothing there, they held and waited.

Prime sat on his shuttle with a grim expression as Prowl appeared on the monitor. "We hit something but it was nothing. We detect nothing that indicates trans-dimensional travel … no tachyons, nothing. I am leaning toward cloaking tech with excellent shields."

Prime nodded. "You may be right. I am unclear that it is safe to leave here. This is an ominous development. I am going to try and contact them." He punched the universal translator, then spoke. "Unknown aliens, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Cybertronian people in this sector. I am asking that you speak to us and tell us of your intentions here. We did not ask for this battle and we do not want one. Speak to us now."

It was silent. Then a burst of energy filled their cabins with static. It surged, then died down. It was silent a moment, then Prowl was back. "This is a strange thing, Optimus. It's a language but is closer to the speech of insects than other types of lifeforms. I'm having Teletraan translate what it can now. Stand by."

"Oh great," Sunstreaker said as he sat fuming by the viewports. "Bugs. More bugs."

"Says the guy who has one for a pet," Cliffjumper said.

"Insecticons are **our** pests. These are new," Sunny said dourly. "My bug rules."

"If you say so," Cliff replied as he settled in for the fun.

"He does, Cliff. Bob is stand up," Sideswipe said.

Across the way in another ship, Grimlock and Snarl sat with fury simmering just below their impassive facades. Here there was fighting and they hadn't had a hand in it. It was infuriating but they sat quietly anyway. It didn't do to frag Prime off and get blocked from coming again. So they sharpened their giant knives with a sure touch as they held in the circle for new orders.

-0-Prime

"We have a partial translation, Optimus. I wouldn't hold this too close to accurate but it might give a clue." He held up a datapad. "There was a lot of noise but it ran these phrases. 'Die now' … 'Get out, killers' … 'Steal'. I'm not sure if they mean the metal or theft. That so far is it. Not especially confidence making."

"No, it is not," Optimus said grimly. "We need to leave here. There is no way to mark this area but we have mapped it out this way. We need to turn our arrays this direction. We also need to analyze the data from this encounter. If they have the ability to come undetected, if they have a belligerent attitude, then we may have a problem. We need to know what the Whites did and what happened to them. They could have provoked this species and paid a price."

Prowl nodded. "I'll send a bridge. It might do us some good if they see that we have elevated technology too."

Prime nodded, then turned to watch Ironhide and Raptor put the bulkhead back in place. Raptor looked at Prime grimly. "We have a first class set of slaggers here but something tells me that the Whites provoked this. I don't want to be caught in the middle."

"Me either but this is the sector in which we have chosen to regroup and what is here is going to force the issue I think," Prime said. "That means that Earth is in the crossfire through their associations with the Whites. We need to have a discussion. Soon."

It would take a bit of time to move everyone through the space bridge but when they did the hole closed and all was the same once more.

That is, it was until a lot of big ships left behind in a rocky particle field uncloaked.

-0-TBC 10-24-16 **edited 10-25-16**


	311. Chapter 311

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 311) not fully edited

-0-Back at The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They had gathered, the senior military leadership and those who had specialties in science to add to the discussion. A lot of the senior soldiers had gathered as well, filling the room. Prime sat at the front of the table with a datapad containing all that they knew so far. He glanced up. "Typhoon, does Tennyson have pretender tech yet?"

"It's being defragged against his systems," Ty said. "Each of us have to configure it to match our personality as well as our physical bodies. He will be ready to rumble by midnight."

"Could you call him up on the monitor, please? I would like his perspective as a warrior and perhaps someone who might have expertise regarding our situation," Prime said.

Ty nodded, then paused. A monitor flashed into life and a solemn Tennyson appeared. He nodded to Prime. "I have gone over the data, Prime. How may I serve?"

"I am going to shift some of the dreadnoughts and I want you to be with them. We have a problem in the field out 672 light years. We have to figure out what we face but doing so requires a show of force from us that might mean something to our unknown foes. If they were responsible for the destruction of the White's bases, then they have a certain level of tech superior to them. Until we can figure out how they manage to cloak themselves and how they fight, we need a show of force to give them pause if they feel the need to come here and even some score they might have or imagine they have.

"I want you, Dangerous and Clipper to shift to the coordinates that Prowl will give you. I would like you, Tennyson, to go in ship format. It would be on the same basis as now … you can come here to live but be on call on station," Prime said.

"Sounds good to me," Tennyson said. "I can rove. If they see us with battle stations of the caliber of Ty and his bonds along with me as a free roving ship, they might think twice about venturing our way. What is the dynamic with Earth and Cybertron, distance-wise? The maps indicate that they can go either way."

"That's the problem. Cybertron is 800 light years from Earth on its present course. I have no idea how far these aliens can travel but we have to assume they have good tech because they came here and destroyed the Whites whose bases were a mere 240 light years away from Mars. Either the ships we encountered were others among their kind or they managed to travel over 400 light years in a small space of time. I think it might do us well to consider a forward base in their direction, one that is closer to Cybertron than our current fortresses," Prowl said.

"I have thought that too," Prime said. "The closest is Fort Cybertron at 347 light years away. The others are nowhere near enough to be a support to any ships or stations that we place there."

"Then we have a new fort," Raptor said with a nod. "We can get on it, Prime. We scanned the entire area on the way back to get a fix on locations and there are a number of very big stable planetoids out there that would be a good choice."

Prime nodded. "Get with Prowl, Raptor. We can put deep space arrays there making that its first purpose. The second can be serving the stations and Tennyson. What concerns me is the proximity of this confrontation to the migration trail. We received word from Dai Atlas and the Knights that they will be sending several smaller groups shortly. I want you to tell them if they can hold to do so. If not, we will go out in force and escort them to us. We might have to detour around the conflict zone until we find out more."

Everyone nodded. "What about the 'Cons, Optimus? What do they know? Are they allied or what?" Arcee asked.

"That would be unlikely but I don't think overlooking anything is wise," Magnus said as he sat next to Arcee.

"I agree," Prime said. "I will talk to Razorclaw shortly. Right now, we need to have preliminary conclusions if any from Sciences."

Everyone looked at Wheeljack and Perceptor who were bent over the same datapad. Percy looked up. "I am confused. They appear to be high tech but not. They don't appear to bridge but they can cover great territory in short spaces of time. They have brilliant shielding. They should have been destroyed from that much combined firepower but they weren't. They can become invisible. All of it is extraordinary to the degree that they were able to maintain but they have it in tandem. They could come here and we would be unable to detect them as of this point in time."

It was silent a moment, then Jazz leaned forward to look down the table. "Everything can be detected. We need to have the right wavelength. Let's brainstorm. What if this isn't tech? What if their ability to cloak is something they have themselves, like the ability of metro-formers to go between dimensions? What if it's natural? The rest might be technical, but what if cloaking was natural to them? We've all seen strange things. This is strange but not wholly surprisin'. At least to me."

"That could be. We have all seen species that can disguise or cloak themselves. Chameleon tech is not unknown but ship size? This could be all new," Wheeljack said. "Right now, we need more information. We're going to gear our tech out there to scan all of the light spectrums that we know and maybe some we don't. It could be that they can shift themselves far enough out of sync from us that it renders them invisible."

"At least their fire is visible. We can shoot back tracing their fire," Kup said. "Slaggers."

"There is that. It will be cold comfort if they slip into our territory and shoot up our bases," Prime said grimly.

"Or worse," Ratchet said quietly. "Let's assume they can do things. Our tech is still worlds ahead. They could also have mistaken our presence and sent a warning to go. We don't have much going on in that area but for the odd migration. We may have to reroute them, Optimus, if it means they get a burr up their bearings when we pass by."

"Maybe passing by was fine until the Whites did whatever they did," Raptor posited. "Maybe they were fine with our travel before but for this incident, whatever it is."

"I will contact Razorclaw. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Prime said.

"But who is the enemy?" Blackjack mused as many nodded.

"After I speak to him, I will be speaking to the humans and the Whites that are left. There will be no more subterfuge. If there is a dangerous alien in the local star group and they have this much ability, then we will all pay for what the Whites may or not have done. I want the coordinates of their home system so we can go and see what is happening. What if they went there and destroyed it?" Prime said back. "This could be very, very bad."

-0-Out there

A White male alien stood in the ruins of the first base out of seven that was the trail back to his home world. He stared with shock and agonized disbelief at the destruction, then turned and ran for his ship. He was airborne and heading for the next one as swiftly as he could. He would be followed at a very discreet distance by an Autobot shuttle.

-0-Fortress

"The humans have made a deal with them, tech for samples. I don't know how long they've had a relationship but I believe that the aliens have been on Earth a very long time," Ratchet said. "All that I have discerned from monitoring the post in Las Vegas points to a symbiotic relationship between them and the humans. The aliens come and go, though it takes a long time for them to reach anywhere. They have a relationship with soldiers and with humans that remind me of agents … National Security and the like. I don't see a lot of other types."

Prime nodded. "They will see us soon enough. I want to contact the leadership of the humans directly. I am not content to get the run around by going through underlings."

"The various locations and the countries they occupy seem to be part of a group that overall manages them. It might be the United Nations or it might be a consortium group of the Americans and some Europeans. I am unclear who you would contact," Ratchet replied.

"Charlotte Mearing would know," Prime said as a small figure buzzed in with Seymour Simmons on the back. They reached the table, then were placed on it by Springer. They walked down the long wide tabletop, pausing before Prime.

:You called me, Prime: she said, her all business face firmly in place. Simmons was his usual excitable intensity.

"I did, Ms Mearing. You appear to have an alien infestation in Nevada. Funny how your country did not tell us when we made the treaties," Prime said.

:I have been doing what I can to ferret out information. I was unaware as well. These aliens have been on Earth off and on for eons. As near as I can find they have a genetic problem made by their star. Apparently, it affects them biologically and they began to become sterile. Don't ask me how they do what they do or much about it. Just know they were. They were hunting through the universe trying to find matches or DNA that they could splice to assist them to become not only fertile again but resistant to the problem their star poses: Charlotte said as Simmons nodded.

"Why don't they find a new system? Why stay where it's so dangerous to their continuation?" Arcee asked.

:Apparently, and I could be wrong, their world is a sacred space. It's considered a living organism that is held by them in perpetuity. If they leave, their species is doomed. They believe if they aren't there to care for it and make the rituals it will die and so will they: Charlotte said with a shrug. :Who knows? Maybe it **is** alive and they will. I don't know:

:They have been looking everywhere and have sampled just about everyone in the local sector and beyond. Humans are the best match and they're making huge headway but still need us. What's happened? Besides finding out you were in the dark again: She frowned. :Don't feel too exclusive. So was I:

:Me too. I was senior field investigator for aliens for Sector 7 and those bastards didn't tell me a word: he said with his usual effrontery.

"We have had a shooting match with a new alien. They have destroyed three or more bases of the Whites that they maintain on the trail back to their home system. They killed everyone there without mercy." Prime nodded to Prowl who showed the images on a monitor next to the one with Tennyson.

:Fuck: Simmons said as Mearing nodded.

"It gets ever stranger. There are three destroyed bases that we know of," Raptor said. "At the second one, we found remains of the acid monsters that the hunters use when they came to Earth. Those hunters."

:The Hish? The Yautje?: Simmons asked. :Those guys? The Whites have their pets **too**?:

Prowl nodded. "It's … disquieting. Do you know if the Whites have made other alliances? Is there anything at your end of the telescope that indicates this?"

Mearing shook her head. :I'm not aware of any other alliances but us. But then, I don't know what all is out there. The Hish and the Whites are species I only know about because of you. They could have made a pact with the **Klingons** and I wouldn't know:

"Who are the Klingons?" Percy asked.

"Later, Perceptor," Wheeljack said with a slight grin.

Prime thought quietly a moment, then looked at Prowl. "Put me through to Razorclaw."

Prowl nodded, then turned to the console behind him. After a moment of typing, the monitor flickered on. The savage beauty of Razorclaw appeared. He looked at the group gathered, the humans who were only nominally known to him, then Prime. "Hello, Optimus. Why the gathering and why the call?"

"I am going to ask you a question and it would be in both our best interests to have a direct and complete answer, Razorclaw."

He nodded, then smirked faintly. "Always."

It was tense in the room as everyone watched the big mech on the screen including two humans who were silently regarding a mech who they had heard was about as bad as it got. Prime considered him too, then asked. "What do you know about the white aliens that have been using this system as a base?"

It was quiet for a moment.

-0-TBC 10-25-16 **edited 10-26-16**


	312. Chapter 312

The Diego Diaries: Clash and Peek-A-Boo (dd5 312)

NOTES: Sector 7 has a business front called S7 Industries and when they want to be public call themselves Sector Even

-0-In a conference room in The Fortress

"Well?"

"Give me a minute, Prime. You want me to tell you about aliens that I know about less than you do," he replied. Razorclaw sat back regarding Prime with an appraising stare. "They fly through the system. We thought about squashing them but they didn't seem to do anything but buzz around like the insects that they are. We decided it was more trouble than it was worth. We track them on our sensors like any other useless piece of debris that's floating around out here but that's about it," he lied. "Why?"

"They were attacked and at least three of their comm stations and depots were obliterated along with all of those there. We went to figure out what happened and engaged a new alien species," Prime said. "They have the ability to become invisible, undetectable as of this moment, and they possess extraordinary shielding against attack. They are not afraid to fight. They do not appear to be off put by our tech or size. Do you know anything about them?" Prime asked.

"No," Razorclaw said. "We haven't encountered them. We aren't exploring that area. I am assuming you mean the migration trail?"

"That and the space between the encounter and Cybertron," Prime said. "It would do well for all of us to share information about this. These aliens have the ability to travel fast and we cannot detect them. We were surprised by them and in the battle found ourselves in a stand off. Even with our tech, they were able to pull a draw."

Razorclaw considered that unpleasant bit of news. "That's not good, Prime. I'm sure your scientists are hard at work finding a method of detection. Until they do we will be vigilant. We would also like to have whatever you discover. If we're going to be neighbors, we can watch each other's backsides. What do you plan to do?"

Prime stared at Razorclaw for a moment. Then he sat back. The big mech wasn't telling him all that he knew. "I will be dispersing dreadnoughts and metro-titans, Razorclaw. I will also be keeping my own counsel. I will tell you if you are holding back and I believe you are, I will not come to your rescue when they come for you. Last time we met, they were not in a good mood. Prime out."

The screen cut, then it was quiet. Ratchet sat forward. "My software says he lied to you. He lied about the Whites and maybe the last part as well. He knew more about the Whites and what happened to them. I don't detect that he was part of it."

Prime nodded. "I agree. I want to speak to the humans. Ms. Mearing, who would you think I contact? I do not want minions. I want chieftains."

:Let me find out for you, Prime: she said flipping out her specialized phone. Everyone listened as she went upward through a hierarchy to someone some of them knew well, someone with the authority to make connections and things happen. :Tom. This is Charlotte. We have a problem here. Prime wants to speak to you. Get to a monitor and they'll link up: She listened a moment, then signed off her phone. She looked at Prime. :He should be on at the office in New York, Sector Even:

He nodded, watched as Prowl found the signal, then put it up on the monitor. A man's face appeared, one wearing a crisp white shirt and nondescript black tie. He was sitting at a big desk with his black coat jacket hanging over his chair. He was neat appearing with dark hair, dark eyes, and a dark mustache neatly trimmed.

Neat.

Tom Bannachek.

:Optimus Prime, this is Tom Bannachek, the director of Sector Seven. Prime needs answers, Tom, and meetings. This is a no bullshit request: she said with a grim expression on her face. Simmons nodded as he stood next to her.

:Optimus Prime, I am honored. What can I do for you?: Bannachek asked.

"I am seeking information about the aliens that you are aware of but neglected to tell us. They are the White aliens with bases in Nevada, Luxembourg and several other places including Sweden. We know they are there. We have followed them around the solar system. We want to know why you did not bother to tell us about them," Prime said with an edge in his voice.

Bannachek stared at him a moment, then leaned forward on his elbows. "I will level with you. We have been aware of aliens on Earth for literally millennia. You can see them in some of the most famous old master paintings we possess. They have come here to study us, to figure us out and consider our worthiness to know more. Mostly, we weren't ready. The Whites … they have almost always been here. They make exchanges with us … their tech, our blood, hair and skin samples. Fair trade to us at the time. I suppose you're here to rain all over our parade?:

:You better believe it, Tom: She glanced at Prime who nodded slightly. Turning to the monitor, she let him have it. :There are White alien bases in the system that have been attacked. Everything and everyone there was obliterated. Apparently, they pissed off some other aliens who have the ability to be invisible and take heavy shelling. They came forward, hit the bases and clashed with Prime and his forces when they went out to see. There was a communications break before this happened that's unexplained as well. It might explain the aliens pulling back into their installation which incidentally is at Nellis Air Force Base from what I hear:

Tom stared at her with a carefully crafted expression of calm interest. :That's disquieting to hear. We were aware that they were upset but didn't know why and they weren't willing to tell us. They said they had a ritual to fulfill and they would be out again when it was completed. We do know they sent a ship out and it left the system in the usual manner:

"We have a problem, Mr. Bannachek. We have a new alien species that can stand up to a greater degree than most what we can serve up," Prime said. "We have a species that we were not informed about that may have caused that species offense. As of now, we cannot detect when they come around. If we cannot detect them ourselves, neither can you. If they can move around cloaked, they can come around the same way. Do you get the drift of my commentary?"

Bannachek nodded, his face as grim as the information he was hearing. :I am not in charge of making decisions about what you know or not, sir. I am director of the agency that manages and controls both aliens and information about them. I get my orders from the governments that make up the committee that runs things. If it were different, I assure you that you would know:

"What else do we not know? How many other aliens do you have contact with, aliens that can be dangerous for the collective safety of this solar system that you have not disclosed to us? The treaties that we have signed require that disclosure. It is a violation that you failed to fulfill, Mr. Bannachek. Perhaps you can tell your masters that I consider this a diplomatic breach of the most severe manner between your planet and my government. Either we are full partners in the safety of this sector or we are not," Prime said with an edge to his voice. "I want chapter and verse on these aliens and any other that you may be in contact with. I want all the information you have and threat assessments. I want it yesterday. Do I make myself clear?"

:Absolutely, sir: Bannachek said with a nod. He glanced at Mearing and Simmons. :I will be back in contact as soon as I make the necessary inquiries. I will call you, Charlotte:

:You better, Tom. I wasn't told either and I'm not happy. When Mama's not happy, no one is: she said with heat.

:You better believe it, Tom. Get on it. This is serious stuff: Simmons said.

Tom nodded, then the line went blank. Charlotte Mearing turned to Prime. :Do you consider this a true diplomatic breach, sir?: she asked with a strained tone in her voice.

Prime nodded. "I do."

-0-Shortly later

Ratchet sat in his office working madly on accumulated information that needed placed here and there. The sun was streaming through the huge windows. Everyone was busy doing what they had to do. Raptor and Ironhide were helping design the move of the dreads and Tennyson. That bot was going to be on his peds among them by midnight even though his massive body would be holding in space 300 or 400 light years away from here. There was also plans to put a base out there too, one with massive dishes that would be looking farther into space than ever before to try and figure out who was who and where they were supposed to be. The dread kids had been informed and would allow their pilots to take them via their own bridges to the new location. Some of the titan kids wanted to go but were informed that they along with Dangerous would remain where they were. A new configuration had been approved. Typhoon would be station master with Fireball, Quasar, and Genesis. Clipper would stage there for the Seekers who would be cover for the several fighter-shuttles that would be based on the stations.

At the other end of things, Saber, Santee, Tru, Verilus, Quadrus, and Lumi would remain with Dangerous and their crews to fend off any suicidal thoughts by Razorclaw to take a shot at their system. They had gone into a conference room at school, had a group internal chat, then released their flight capabilities to their pilots. They would be aware and they would be able to adjust or compensate but their major personality components would be in math class.

:Ratchet:

:Blackjack. What's up as they say?:

:Who's they?: Blackjack asked with a smirk in his words.

Ratchet grinned. :I'm working like a maniac. The kids are going to be shifted with Ty and Clipper. Fireball, Quasar, and Genesis will be out there with Tennyson too:

:Frag. I don't like those kids being in danger but they're amazingly good at what they do. Or is that the titan kids? Which ones were with the wolf packs?:

:The titans. I don't like any of them being in danger. Good thing I have my little tool kit: Ratchet said with a grin.

:Try and hold on to it. What's for dinner? I'm going to be going to the Bellagio banquet hall. Is that son of mine around?:

:He's with your old dad. Why don't you call them and ask both to come? They can catch you up and I won't have to hold their servos: Ratchet said with a grin as he slotted his data into the computer jack on the wall behind him.

:Great idea. I'll do that. See ya. Blackjack out:

The line went silent but the warmth lingered as Ratchet worked madly to get caught up.

-0-Elsewhere

 **:INFANT!:**

Ironhide jumped slightly, then relaxed again. **:WHAT!?:**

:Is that anyway for a little mech to talk to his old atar?:

"Uh, no. What's on your processor, Atar?: Ironhide asked as Raptor cut himself into the conversation.

"Blackjack … how many times do I have to tell you … don't hassle the infant. Someone has to inherit all our stuff: Raptor said with a chuckle.

:What stuff?: Blackjack asked with a grin. :I'm going to the Bellagio for lunch. Pony up and get over here. Tell him, infant. I have spoken. Blackjack the Magnifico signing out:

"Magnifico?" Raptor asked with a slight grin.

"Come on, Appa. You haven't lived until you've had grub at the place we're headed," Ironhide said as he arose to leave. "Send the plans to Prowl and Prime. We can eat while they proof them."

Raptor arose, then followed his son to the door of the Armory office. They exited, then made their way to The Fortress to bridge to Earth. It would only take minutes before they were crowded into the pickup truck that was Raptor, heading their way to the Las Vegas strip and the wonder that was the Bellagio Buffet.

-0-At a conference meeting on Earth

"And that's all I know. It would appear that our friends have angered someone big enough and bad enough to take on even Prime and walk away," Bannachek said to the others who were faces on monitors.

It was silent a moment, then a woman with a thick European accent spoke. "What do the Whites have to say about this? Are they aware of the disasters that have happened?"

"It would appear to be a surprise for everyone, director," Bannachek replied. "They don't appear to have a clue."

"Then essentially, they are at **our** mercy for once," the woman replied.

"It would appear so," Bannachek said uneasily.

-0-In the seventh level of Heaven

"This is amazing. You kept something from your old grandpa, infant. I'm disappointed in you," Raptor said as he buttered a bun.

"That's a first," Blackjack said as he grinned at his father. "A first for all of us."

Ironhide grinned. "This is my home away from home," he said as he dug into the mountain of potatoes and gravy that graced just one of his plates.

Lunch would be a leisurely affair and the location, the Bellagio Buffet, would be highly bookmarked by all.

Of course, the 'other part' that would be required before transforming back would be a surprise. It would also be the start of many a good story around the dinner table by Raptor until he got slagged by Turbine, Hard Drive, Alor ...

-0-TBC 10-26-16 **EDITED 10-26-16**


	313. Chapter 313

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 313) not completely edited. I was sooo tired last night. HERE WE GO!

-0-On the frontier

They moved through superluminal space to arrive at the place of demarcation where they would be the fist of the Prime for anyone seeking to become a problem. Several massive ships blinked into view from their journey, five giant dreadnoughts and a metro-titan. If there had been anyone there to see the sight, and it was anyone's guess if the unknown aliens were there, it would have been pause making. They were massive, the three youngsters, their Amma and their Appa. Clipper and Typhoon would be on station here along with Tennyson who would be arriving shortly.

They had flown in as stations, then dispersed in a line that was almost within sight of each other. They bristled with guns and around them were Seekers waiting to land on Clipper who would be the ship that would be their base of operations. There were shuttles waiting to land in the bays, shuttles that had flown with the ships to provide security. By the end of the orn ship time they would linked, scanning outward an extra 300 light years and providing security for a team who was looking for a site for the new permanent base. They would find a dandy.

-0-At The City

Ratchet walked to the Metro station near the med tower to head out to the schools. There was a conference on the twinnies regarding their hearing situation and he as the medical doctor of record was to be there to hear the latest progress. The twins Miler and Blue along with Prowl would be there and a detailed text would be sent to everyone else. He hustled down the steps and disappeared.

-0-Aunt Lissie

She ambled along a small femme of antique design. She was ultra femme in her paint scheme, something that was part of the times she had come up in. There were color tones that weren't much common now, tones that trended toward pastel. She had insignia of the army on her arms and shoulders, indicators that she was among the oldest soldiers probably in the colony. You didn't see ones like her often because they didn't tend to last through every war intact. She had. That was something that made the younger soldiers stand a little straighter around her.

She was smart, well educated and widely read, funny, loving and warm. She was also an amazing instructor with infinite patience if you wanted to learn. She was soft spoken, unafraid of doing anything herself and fearless in battle. She could teach anyone to be a soldier and loved to do it. She would be training up the officer corps, something that Prime had asked her to do personally. Given that she was old school about the Primes, especially one she respected like Prime, she was pleased as peas. She had an office waiting for her in The Fortress and a classroom for her students, even Ironhide. One couldn't learn too much from the masters and she was an acknowledged master of their craft. They would all come to her for training no matter who they were. They would learn things they didn't know every time.

She walked toward The Fortress heading for her office to set up a schedule of classes for her students. Who were her students? Every command officer in the colony and Cybertron. It was going to get interesting real soon. She walked into the courtyard, chatted with the old guys, some of whom knew her back when and flirted madly, then walked into the building with a big grin.

Lissie of Iacon was a national treasure.

-0-Blackjack, Ironhide, and Raptor

They sat around the control room of the ops center in Nevada. It was hot outside, 84 degrees, and they were full. Sipping beer, they chatted together as they watched the unchanged entrance to the White's underground home base. "Not much going on here. I wonder if they still have a home world. Those slaggers were playing for keeps," Ironhide said.

"I would like to know what they did. The translation was weird. Maybe they tried to sample the aliens and they took offense," Blackjack said. He glanced at Ironhide. "Infant, get me dessert."

"You had two already," Ironhide said as he stood up to walk to the kitchen nearby.

"No ice cream yet. **WHAT'S AN ORN WITHOUT ICE CREAM!?"** Blackjack said with a grin. He swatted his son's butt, then sat back in his chair. "I can get used to this detail."

"It has its good moments," Raptor agreed. They watched Ironhide fill three bowls, put toppings on, then juggle them back to the fam. They sat together eating a moment.

"Old mech has a meeting about the twinnies. They appear to be making progress toward getting their hearing back," Ironhide said as he paused a moment. "He's going to blast mail all of us when it's over."

"When are conferences?" Blackjack asked as he nodded.

"In three orns." Ironhide sat back to eat, each spoonful bigger than the last. His elders grinned at him.

"We're coming," Blackjack said glancing at his father. "You too, you and Ada. Everyone can come. They have rooms with walls that slide back."

They laughed loudly and chatted away the shift.

-0-At the meeting

"And so you can see … the gap is widening so that we can get into the canal without cutting. Their protoform grew over their audial canal making it harder and harder to hear. Since that's inside their helms, it was impossible to discover until the babies couldn't hear. We've been measuring it over the past few decaorns, finding that it's slowly widening as the infants grow. As you know, infants grow in spurts. They have a long plateau, then a growth spurt. Sometimes it's an interior node or something inside that makes the growth. Other times, its inches of height. These little femmes are on course to have their audials replaced sometime after Christmas Surprise," the specialist concluded.

Everyone who could get away … Ratchet, Miler, Turbine and the trine sat listening. Prowl was on a screen nearby watching and listening as he also directed the shift in the big stations from one place to the other. "What does this mean to their language development when they can hear again?" Prowl asked.

"It means they have to learn what words mean again, though they have a large vocabulary anyway from before their loss became profound. Sounds might frighten them, sounds that are out of nowhere like horns honking or someone walking up behind them. We'll have them in speech therapy for a time until we're convinced that they've remastered their vocabulary and understand what's spoken to them," the specialist said.

"What about the procedure? Will they feel pain or what? Do they get put out?" Sunstreaker said with enormous tension in his body. Sideswipe had stood up and was pacing nervously behind a tensely focused Blue and Miler.

"They will be put into medical stasis while we remove the audials. We're looking for good protoform and when it's adequately the right size for the insertions, we will replace the audials with new. These will be able to bond with the protoform more easily and grow with it. It will be sore but the biggest thing is adjusting their volume level. They will be pre-set to a level that's normal but everyone is different, so they might feel everyone speaks too loudly. We can't adjust them remotely until the protoform takes. That means for three orns they might have to stay home and be gently cared for to start. Loud noises will be booming to them if the level is still too high."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll be there when they do it."

Sunstreaker sat back, then nodded with relief. "Good. I don't want them alone and I can't watch this."

"They'll be fine," Sideswipe said with confidence he didn't feel. The door opened and the twinnies entered on the arms of Laret. She set them on the table. They smiled at everyone, then ran for Blue and Sunstreaker. "See? They're awesome."

"You won't get an argument from us," Ratchet said as Uraya ran to him for a hug.

-0-A joor later

:Ratchet:

:What?:

:What did the experts say?:

:Oh, frag, Ironhide. Here: he said blast sending the email he wrote for everyone but got too distracted to send.

:Old mech, you're a slagger. Thanks. ***Finally*** :

:Frag you, Ironhide. How was lunch?: Ratchet asked as he sat back in his chair. On his desk were stacks of work and he had a follow-up conference with Prime about a number of things upcoming.

:Great. We all agree. 'Tatoes and gravy is our new best friend:

:Then I'll plan something else for dinner: / … three … two …?

 **:THE FRAG YOU WILL!:**

It would go like that for a while.

-0-On the way back to Mars

They drove finally through a bridge to the turn off to Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison. That road because it was very lightly trafficked was the 'road of return' for those off world using bridges. They transformed, then walked to the sidewalk to amble back to the follow-up meeting with Prime. "That was some good meal. It's funny how things taste with a human tongue. Thing. Widget," Raptor said.

"I agree, though if I never purge my tanks like a human again, I will live a full life," Blackjack said with a grin.

Raptor guffawed loudly, then slapped his son on the shoulder. "I hear ya!"

Ironhide followed with a grin.

They rambled onward, then entered The Fortress in time to join just about everyone else. They gathered in the conference room, the senior soldiers, then sat down together. Raptor grinned. "I brought something for ya, Prime," he said reaching into his hold to pull out a little plastic bag filled with what appeared to be tiny brown balls. He tossed it to Optimus who took it into his servos, then peered down at the tiny orbs inside. "What is this, Raptor?"

Raptor leaned forward to look, then sat back with a chuckle. "Those were supposed to be dinner rolls. They weren't that small when I got them for you."

"You were human sized then, goofball," Delphi said to his son. He grinned at Prime. "Eat them. They're cute. Can't hurt. Though I'd forgo the plastic bag."

Everyone laughed as Prime subbed them. "I will save them for later."

"It's the thought that counts," Raptor said with a grin.

"Where did you get them? Earth?" Elita asked.

"At the Bellagio Buffet. Best feed bag in town," Ironhide said. "Took them to have a religious experience."

"I looked upon the face of God," Raptor said before they all laughed.

Turbine slapped him on the helm. "Blasphemer."

"We should all go sometime and eat them dry," Ironhide suggested.

"The aftermath left a bit to be desired," Raptor began before he was buried in slag.

"Moving on," Prowl said with the kind of sharp-edged crispness that only someone fleeing a social faux pas would display. "Reports?" he asked.

"I have one. Hitting the head in the house at HQ-" Raptor began before getting noogies from his bond and a worshipful stare from his grandson.

"No more toilet humor. I swear, Raptor … you've been around the humans too much," Turbine said with a grin.

" **YOU LOVE IT!"** he replied with a grin, then winked at Prime. "I have nothing else to report. Though I have to say, quilted paper is the best for when you have to-"

Turbine put him into a hammerlock, then released him after he begged for mercy. "Someone report," Turbine said as he sat, a gimlet optic cast upon his smirking bond.

The reports of a great transition of the dreads and Tennyson greeted that with Tennyson coming on-line in pretender gear that evening. All of the related shifting was noted and a great site for a base dedicated to deep space sensors was explained and images shown.

"What about the human troublemakers coming? I have a request for the committee people to come here," Prowl said.

"Put that in my diplomatic pouch," Ratchet said as he held Scout who was smiling at everyone.

Everyone stared at Ratchet blankly. "Are you a kangaroo? What diplomatic pouch?" Prowl asked speaking for everyone.

"I heard it in a movie, slagger. Get me a pouch and put it there," Ratchet said to his nemesis and favorite alibi.

"I'll show you where to put it," Prowl muttered as he looked around the table. "More?"

"We're brainstorming on their shielding and cloaking tech. Using the headgear that Hercy has, we hope to have a clue soon," Wheeljack said with a dazzling smile.

"Soon is the operative word," Prowl said pointedly.

"Yes, oh great sachem," Wheeljack said bowing his helm slightly.

Prowl stared at him nearly too long, then glanced around. "Yes. What else?"

He got pelted by a cup from Arcee and Arcee got pelted by a frown from Magnus. Ratchet nodded to his second oldest daughter, then grinned at Prowl. " **HALLOWEEN!** I want to know about the progress on costumes. What are you going to be, Prowler, this year?"

"What I was last year. Me," Prowl said to great laughter and greater slag.

"What about caste court?" Ironhide asked. "Partition wants a caste court. We have to call up the Greater Iacon crowd. Again."

"Oh, frag. I forgot about that," Hard Drive said with a grin. "We get to slag someone. That kid is not right."

"You would speak ill of my supervising diplomat?" Ratchet asked to great acclaim and howling.

"Lucian works in City Hall," Magnus said. Everyone turned to him with surprise.

"Why?" Jetta asked.

"There was an opening." Magnus sat back with a slight smirk. "He collates files for Vital Statistics."

It was silent a moment as everyone considered this, the most arid and tedious job in the colony. Then Ironhide grinned. "I have to salute you, Magnus. You actually made me feel bad for Lucian. For a nanosecond anyway."

'Thanks, Dad," Magnus said with a smug grin. It would be celebrated forever in the annals of City Hall. Magnus made a joke.

TBC 10-28-16 **edited 11-5-16**

ESL:

sachem: A **sachem** or sagamore is a paramount chief among the Algonquians or other northeast American First Nation tribes (sah-sheem)

head: a naval term for toilet

dandy: something awesome in this case or someone who dresses overly great in other cases


	314. Chapter 314

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 314)

-0-Later that night

"Ada, I have to go to the ship for a while," Fireball said as he walked out of the corridor that led to the rest of the house. "They need us to calibrate our sensors together with Amma."

"You'll beam out and back, right?" Ratchet asked as he sat on the floor helping the infants choose their Halloween costumes. They were a mix of stuff they wanted from before as well as dress up things from their many toy boxes and closets. "Are the others going?"

"They already left from Amma's," Fireball said. "I finished my homework. We'll be back soon."

"If you want to stay over at the apartment if it's really late, don't worry about calling, infants. I know you're with the best possible reprobates," Ratchet said with a smile.

Fireball hugged infants, then grinned as he walked to the door. Stepping outside, he derezzed. It was easier than freaking out the kids by disappearing before them. Been there, done that.

"Ada, where she go?" Orion asked as he stood fully dressed. He wore a long-stemmed daisy topped straw hat, a red tutu around his waist, a ring of flowers around his neck, and held a little bag with a Blue Dog on it.

Ratchet snapped a picture, then smiled. "He's going to working. Just working."

Orion smiled sweetly. "I go too," he said, then walked to the door. He spent a few seconds trying to reach the knob, then glanced at Ratchet. "I going wif the she, Ada," he said as he waited to be let out.

"Nope," Ratchet said with a grin.

Orion considered that then grinned. He walked back to Ratchet with a nod. "Okay, Ada," he replied.

Scout and Trooper who were sitting on the couch watching the dress up with dazzled optics chuckled. "That kid is a natural," Scout said with a grin. "I will so have him in the school."

"Another activity, infants. Woo-hoo," Ratchet said as he helped the others. "Life is a pageant."

"I go to fricker freet," Orion said. He looked at his amma and appa. "You coming to the doing wif I, Orion?"

Scout smiled. "On my servos and knee assemblies if necessary, infant," Scout said with a dazzled smile.

-0-At the scene

Ironhide, Raptor, Flint, Blackjack and Prowl stood on the deck of Clipper. In the distance, they could make out the lights of other stations and the running lights of Seekers and ships as they flew about on their duties. They were covering a broad area of fire, one that was enough to take on whoever was crazy enough to come this way. If you wanted to miss them, you had to go through a lot of debris fields and other places of danger. This was the way to keep the riffraff out or show them if they came that it would hurt.

"How long before the commanders can assume their duties?" Ironhide asked as he leaned against the console watching Clipper sync the big ships together.

"Any moment now," he said with a glance to the group. "We want this to extend our sensor range. Wheeljack said that when the garrison is dug in on the planetoid nearby, 87-B6-4, then we can put a number of huge disk arrays there to point in a 240-degree radius outward. We will boost the range about 4,000 light years with them linked and with us acting as regulators."

"That's good news. I don't know what to think about the new aliens," Hard Drive said as he looked at the monitor overhead. It had every Seeker and shuttle out in the 'fore court'. Free space around the stations was filled with ships bringing things, crews coming to land and other necessaries. "I think we haven't heard the last of them. I don't like the idea of the children being here. We had an unspoken agreement between our side and Razorclaw that never tested them or put them into harm's way. We don't have that here and it worries me."

"You're a bridge away," Clipper said. "I don't believe they can withstand a large amount of direct fire power. I don't know how they work but what exists can un-exist if you know what I mean."

"I do," Hard Drive said with a grin. He glanced at Raptor. "We have a caste court in two orns. I expect to get this handled. I already had the notices put out for a particular part of Iacon but was talked into all of the same places as the last group. Delphi has the idea if the others come enough times, they might solve this sort of thing on the side."

"I'll help them," Ironhide said with a grin.

"How come you didn't call me for lunch?" Hardie asked with a pointed look at his great grandson. "The Bellagio I heard was a warrior's restaurant."

Ironhide curdled just a bit. "I … uh … where were you?"

"Does it matter? Apparently not," Hard Drive said, then turned away from Ironhide. He grinned at Clipper who smirked back.

"I'm sorry, Appa. I'll personally get you next time," Ironhide said with a contrite voice. His father and grandfather snickered.

"I'm not speaking to you, infant. You're my perfect little mech. I'm speaking to my own son and grand son. What part of your afts were nailed to the ground?" Hardie asked with a slight tone of peeve in his voice.

Blackjack snickered. "All of it."

"Slagger. **STICK UP FOR ME, BLACKJACK! REMEMBER WHO YOUR OLD ATAR IS!"** Raptor said as he slapped his son on the shoulder.

"How is it, Appa, that Ironhide is a perfect little mech but me, your first grandchild gets slagged with him?" Blackjack asked, nodding his helm to his smiling father.

"I think it was his cute little lisp," Hard Drive said with a grin.

Ironhide grinned back. "It was cute wasn't it?"

-0-In a bar in Gambian

They sat together, friends from the old orns. They were out for dinner and a drink before turning in. They would have two more orns before the start of football. That should have made them happy but something else was beginning to irritate just a little.

"I can't believe I have to go to another caste court," one said as he sipped his high grade.

The other four nodded. "I know. Thank Primus I'm from Capital City. You four have to go, right?" one asked.

The four nodded. "Its Partition, I was told. He got into a bar fight and expects us to make it all good for him. Slagger and his family haven't gotten the word yet. I have to work in the same department as Lucien."

"What's he like now, Spiral?" the first asked.

"He's the same. Nice smile, does his job, sneaky optics," Spiral replied. "I don't have to do his job for him. There's that. He finishes and then some what he does. He manages the data collation for Vital Statistics."

The four stared at Spiral, then one grinned. "Serves him right. This better be the last one for a while. I've heard nothing but grumbling. Everyone is getting embarrassed."

"I hated to tell the boss why I have to be late to work or even miss the entire orn," another said as the group nodded. "This is getting on my nerves."

So it went.

-0-At The Fortress

A knock on the door caught Lissie's optics. She looked up to see a small micro mini-con femme standing in the door looking slightly nervous. "Come in, infant. What can I do for you?"

"Are you Commander Lissie, Abba?" she asked.

"That I am," Lissie replied.

"I'm Spectrum. I'm your assistant and office manager. Miss Holli in the City Hall sent me here," she said in the tiny voice most femmes her size had, the one that sounded like Minnie Mouse.

Lissie grinned. "Miss Holli is an amazing femme. I suppose that's what the other desk is for," Lissie said nodding to a small desk with all the requisite tech attached. "Why don't we get some tea and a snack? That way you can tell me about yourself," she said as she stepped from behind a box filled with several different kinds of rifles used by the army. "Don't mind the ordinance and guns, infant. I never keep them loaded in the office. Only what I carry in subspace. Let me tell you about that," she said as the two walked out together.

She would. It would be a lot of ordinance and guns.

-0-Ratchet

He laid the little costumes and all their parts on the top shelf of his closet. The kids were now in bed but for the big kids who were writing in something. They were really getting into the idea of putting their thoughts and experiences on paper. The biggest kids were still gone but would probably sneak in late. Ratchet glanced at Bos, Sunspot, Reflector, and Co-D as he passed their room. "When you finish, hit the berths, infants."

" **WE WILL, ADA!"** -all four and a dog who looked like he was grinning as he sat between Sunspot and Reflector.

Ratchet continued onward, then checked data on the datapad as he sat down on the chair. The virus, the vile courier traps were being extinguished on world with gathering speed. Every Seeker and former 'Con was now clear. So were their families and friends. The school population was now free of it and so was every single elder in the colony.

That left everyone else, though they were nearly 31% though that group as well. He pressed the button and data flowed past including the transponder numbers of each cleared individual. They were important because they identified who the patient was and if they needed help further down the road, they were flagged for him. They were also flagged if they were strange, unusual or fraudulent. He was an expert at reading this code at top speed and as he did he sorted out those that needed further attention. As it flashed past, he sorted out a femme's code, one that was strange and perhaps borderline sketchy.

He paused the screen, took the number, then accessed the highly classified database that held the most private information of their population with more coming every orn to be added from Cybertron. It was that reason that Ratchet knew nearly 22% of Cybertron's population was treated thus far. He stared at the data, then opened a line to Springer. :Hey. It's your old ma:

:Is that so? Better not tell Ratchet: Springer replied.

Ratchet grinned. :Come to my place. Bring that good looking bond of yours. Ironhide isn't here and we can get creative:

:On our way:

Ratchet could feel his amusement over the line.

-0-Moments later outside

They dismounted, then walked inside the giant tower with their horses. Dropping the reins on the ground, they continued upward to the apartment, then rapped on the door. "Open up. We heard there was an orgy going on," Springer said as Drift smirked beside him. Their police designations were clear to be seen on their shoulders, something that was necessary for others to ascertain them when they were needed.

As the door opened, another farther down the hall cracked and the bright light of someone's optics could be seen. Ratchet dragged them in and shut the door. He grinned at both. "There goes the neighborhood."

"At some point, I'm told, it's better to have a rumor that's wrong than nothing at all," Drift said with a chuckle. "What brings us here, Ada? We have two horses double parked in the lobby."

"They are?" Ratchet asked with delight. "Come here, progeny. Look at this data."

They followed him to the computer where the isolated data was pulled along with the file that it belonged to. He grinned at them. They grinned at him. "So?" Springer said.

Ratchet dazzled them with a smile. "You really are cute. A mech should have something of their own."

"I think he just insulted your intelligence," Drift said with a smirk as he read the data.

"Maybe that's why I grew up to be such a hellion," Springer said. "What's the bottom line here, Ada? We have drunks and hoodlum kids to bag. It's our calling."

"This transponder is a fake. It's been tampered with. I found that the number given on screen is actually the transponder number of someone who's listed as 'dead and recovered' on Cybertron. They put the data in to help families find their own. Anyone can get the name off the public access port where everyone goes to see if family have been found. If you have skills, you can tap in to the bigger protected data behind that firewall. I intend to have that fixed tomorrow. Right now, we have a femme with a faked transponder number." Ratchet grinned. "They don't know what a medical mechanism can do with these," he said holding up both red hands. "These healing servos … these blessed devices of care and healing, ready to be laid on for the common good. These two servos tapped a few numbers that medical mechanisms have access to and found out who the slagger really is." He dazzled them with a smile.

They stared at him. Waiting.

He held up his two red servos, then waggled his optical ridges. "See that? I laid servos on to the old keypad and got the slagger."

Both mechs grinned, but they waited. It was more fun that way.

Ratchet smirked at both. "The slagger's real name is … wait for it! Wait for it-" he said before they turned him upside down and holding an arm and leg apiece shook him. **"WHAT THE FRAG!"**

"We're going to shake it out of ya," Springer said as they set him right side up.

Ratchet gathered his tattered escutcheons, then grinned at both. "That sort of turned me on. I have to tell Ironhide. Why in the berth-" He ended upside down again. When they put him right side up, he gripped the counter nearby. "Whoa. I'm dizzy."

"Physician, heal thyself," Drift said with a chuckle.

Ratchet grinned at him, then Springer. "The slagger with the faked transponder number is none other than Thunderblast."

-0-TBC 10-29-16 **edited 11-5-16**


	315. Chapter 315

The Diego Diaries: Clash (dd5 315)

-0-Outside a bar called The Hole in Crystal City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered on the street, Hercy, Kup, Lon, Springer, and Drift. There were several horses on the corner, their reins fastened to the hitching pole that was put there for the police mounted teams in major cities and thoroughfares through the business district. Inside the bar called The Hole after a famous dive in Capitol City, one that served actors, artists, musicians and other creative people that worked in the theater district there that was analogous to Broadway in New York or the West End in London, their target waited. Inside, the place looked just like the original with rows of pictures hanging up, some of them signed by some of the most famous talented Cybertronians ever along with booths with tables that bore the carved initials and names of generations of individuals replicated. There was a vibe of comfort, age and a veneer of danger.

"She's inside. I noted the one who's registered as that transponder ID sitting in the back in a booth. She's with a couple of really big guys and a femme. What I think we can do is walk in, sit around her, then when I go inside, we can be ready for anything," Springer said.

"Sounds like a plan," Hercy said. "Come on, infants. Two at a time."

Hercy and Kup walked into the bar heading for a snug two down from the place where Thunderblast sat. Behind him, Lon and Drift followed. They ordered beer, then relaxed as they listened to the band on the stage nearby playing music. Around them, the décor of the place made for entertaining viewing. It was relatively full with younger mechs sitting around including many from the burgeoning film and music industry on world. It could have been any joint in any big city on Earth.

Thunderblast was sitting with mechs, one of two femmes at the table near the back door. She looked different than her images from police and civilian databases. She had obviously had work done. She was big enough and could fight. She was just about invincible on water, which was fortunate none was around. As it was, it would take a good effort to get her under wraps without raising a ruckus in the bar unless they deployed stealth.

Springer appeared in the doorway, pausing long enough to look at the layout and who was there. As he did he noted that the figure of the femme they were after had noticed him as well. He paused by the bar and chatted a moment with the bartender, swapping jokes with someone he appeared to know pretty well. Then he walked onward to pause beside the snug with Hercy and Kup. He leaned in. "You ready to do this?"

"Yep," Hercy said as he finished his beer in one long sip.

Hercy slid out of the booth followed by Kup. As they did, Lon and Drift did the same. They made a show of chatting a moment, then Hercy pulled his gun and put it up against the head of the femme that their intelligence told them was Thunderblast. As he did, everyone else did the same, picking a helm upon which to rest the barrel. The table froze three of them with astonished expressions and one with a crafty look filled with smoldering rage. "I think everyone should take a moment to contemplate the nature of existence," Hercy said with the calmness of someone who had seen and done it all.

Several times.

Beyond them, the room quieted down. The bartender who had been given a heads up from Springer took a steel bar from under it, then rapped it on the top. "I'll bean the first cowboy that tries to step in here."

Everyone stared at him, then sat back for the show. Springer grinned at the bartender, then turned back to the paralyzed table before him. "We want you to come with us," he said to the one identified as Thunderblast. "Everyone else is fine. Just get up and come with us. The rest of you can stay. Don't make us have to do anything more than walk out the door."

The others with her stared at them with shocked surprise, then turned to Thunderblast. "What's going on, Cara?" the biggest mech with them asked.

She looked at him, then Springer. "I have no idea."

"Then you won't mind coming along with us. Right now, I want you to get up, slip out of the booth and come with us," Springer said. "Nice and easy or there will be consequences. You don't want to muss up your paint scheme do you?"

"This one?" she asked with a slight purr. She leaned back to allow a better view.

"That one, Missy," Hercy said. He pulled out his tazing device, then tapped their metal topped table. A blast of electricity ran through it as the group sitting there sprung back in their seats. "Let her out. Don't make a fuss. You'll go home with all your body parts functioning."

The big mechs stared at him, then relaxed in their seats. Holding up his hands, the one with Thunderblast gave up. "Okay, okay. Why, though?"

"This femme isn't who she says she is," Springer said as he kept his gun pointed at her as she slipped out and stood up. Drift slapped on energon cuffs as she did. "Her real name is Thunderblast. She's a 'Con who slipped into the colony under false pretenses."

The group with her looked at her with shock. She shrugged, then smirked at Springer. "What now, big boy?"

Springer glanced at Drift who was shaking his helm. "I don't go for femmes, Thunderblast. Let's go."

Hercy and Kup led the way with Thunderblast following. Behind her came Drift and Lon, then Springer. He nodded to the bartender, then they exited the building. Her companions would stay and get rip roaring drunk.

-0-Outside

They stood in the pool of light from a street lamp as traffic went by in the darkness. The lights of the city twinkled from apartment towers, other lamp towers, and the lights businesses and the city ran in the darkness of night. She walked to the corner where the horses waited, then turned to Springer. "What now, handsome?"

Springer snorted. "I think you need to ride with Drift. We're going to Ops Center to meet Prime. Be prepared to go to prison and spend a long time behind bars, Thunderblast. At least you won't be parted out in stasis in the security lockup of the hospital."

"Sounds exciting," she said with a sultry voice.

"She's trying The Sexy on you, Springer," Kup said with a slight smirk. "Better be careful, Drift. Someone told me that Thunderblast has a special power."

"I can feel it," Drift said. "I want to punch her in the face."

"I'm going to let her ride with you," Springer said. "Mount up."

Everyone climbed up on their horses, then Springer gripped Thunderblast and tossed her over the pommel of Drift's horse. "You get to carry her," he said as he walked to his own. It was then that hanging over Drift's horse like a sack of flour that Thunderblast began to show them her facility with swear words in several languages and dialects. She kept it up all the way from Crystal City to The Fortress.

-0-Waiting at The Fortress

Prowl sat with a bored expression. He had finished his work, fed his kids, helped them with their studies and adjustments to their costumes for Halloween, then headed back to the Ops Center. Springer had landed an item on his to-do list and he was feeling rather happy about that. However, it was an interruption to an otherwise relatively calm orn. The courier traps were swiftly disappearing from the colony and its outposts and things were picking up speed on Cybertron.

That was good.

The kids had finally decided on their costumes … Predaking of all things until Prowl showed them images of The Justice League. The costumes required adjustments but they were now hanging up in the hall closet waiting for trick-or-treat the next night.

He had planned a sexy evening with the bond but that was dashed. That was aggravating since Optimus would be spending the next three orns minus football and trick-or-treating on Cybertron. They would be ships passing in the night.

Frag.

There were still lots of outstanding items and he wanted to attend the Caste Court the next morning because they were entertaining and a good gauge of the feelings and positions of the former caste members in the colony. His read was that they would be unhappy to come back to this again.

Win-win.

The sounds at the door caught his attention so he glanced there and watched Kup, Lon, Drift, Springer, and Hercy walk in with a nondescript femme who was livid. She wore cuffs. She was average in appearance and design, not the 'femme fatale' that she liked everyone to believe. As she walked in so did Ratchet behind her. They all came together at the table, all of them staring at Prowl with various expressions of anger and hilarity. "So this is Thunderblast."

She glared at Prowl. "I'm Cara from Analogous IV. Why are you calling me that?"

"Because, **THUNDERBLAST** ," Ratchet said as he scanned her with a device, "you're an amateur at disguising your transponder. I suppose it always worked before because you never had me to contend with, me, Ratchet the Marvel, Ratchet of the Healing Hands. I merely have to apply servos on to know the truth," he said with a big grin. Then he plugged in a cord and in a flash got confirmation. "You need to understand, T-Blast, that there are five different places where your transponder number is located and you only took care of one. The other four? It would kill you to remove them from where they are. Be glad you didn't know that. You're welcome."

She stared at Ratchet, then without warning swung her cuffed arms. Ratchet ducked back almost automatically having honed his reflexes on the right and left fists of sick and mentally distraught patients over the eons. Drift gripped her, then she stopped, relaxing into a calmness that she couldn't quite bring off. "So what now? Prowl? I assume that's your name. I do remember you. I remember how Sentinel used to cheat on you all the time."

Prowl stared at her with a coldness that made every prong within seventy miles retract, then shrugged. "I heard that you were a beauty. Amazing how wrong that is too," he said as she lunged at him. "Take her to the prison. Let Gee-Gee know what a liar and psycho she is."

Kup nodded. "Our pleasure."

It was entertaining, the trip to the doors and beyond, her invective echoing off the walls. Ratchet and Prowl watched, then Ratchet sat down. "What a relief that one is in the can. That leaves about fifteen thousand other things. What's the word on the forward lines?"

"Quiet thus far. I hope it remains that way but it probably won't. I'm a realist," Prowl said as he stood up to go.

"You're a buzz kill," Ratchet said as he stood up to join Prowl. They bantered their way outside and made it in time to see Thunderblast be tossed over the pommel of Hercy's horse, With a whoop and a laugh, they galloped to the road and down the sidewalk to the prison which was glowing in the darkness several miles away. "They love to do that, the hoodlums. They take after their atar."

"I heard that insanity ran in **YOUR** side of the family," Prowl said as they stepped out to go home.

"Who told you that? Ironhide?" Ratchet asked with a big grin.

"Actually, now that you mention it ..." Prowl said as they headed out toward home.

-0-At the prison

Gee-Gee had come at the message from Springer that this 'Con had been caught. She was feeling the burn. Femmes and their reputations felt at stake to her so she was going to process this one herself. When the mechs galloped up, they slid to a stop and let Thunderblast off none too gently. She staggered on her peds, then turned on them with a lot of choice expressions. They grinned at her, then Gee-Gee. "Do you need help, Warden?" Kup asked as they sat their horses as a group looking impossibly sexy.

"No. I can take it from here," Gee-Gee said with a grin. The mechs nodded, then turned and rode off to continue their rounds for the evening. Gee-Gee turned to the femme who was **LIVID**. "Well, shall we check into the hotel? We have a room reserved just for you."

 **"FRAG YOU!** I didn't come here to make trouble. Why am I being pursued?" she asked as Gee-Gee grabbed her arm and began to march her to the prison nearby.

"You didn't come here to make trouble? Explain the combiner then," Gee-Gee asked with a smirk.

It was silent as they plodded to the gates where the guards waited to take them both inside.

Thunderblast relaxed a smidge, then glanced at Gee-Gee. "What combiner?" she asked with the most innocent fake expression she could manage.

Gee-Gee laughed loudly all the way inside.

-0-TBC 10-30-16 **edited 11-5-16**

ESL:

invective: a nice word for swearing, anything that's said that's meant to be mean or rude (in-vek-tiv)

pommel: the front part of a horse's saddle, the part where you can lay things over in front of your lap. On western saddles, its the part that sticks up so a cowboy can tie off a rope when they use them for cows or horses. :D If you get to ride over the pommel like a sack of flour, you bounce. It's not comfortable.


	316. Chapter 316

The Diego Diaries: Clash and Treat (dd5 316)

-0-Morning time at the Home Ranch

The big kids sat on couches with little kids in hand. Ratchet was organizing bags and getting treats into the right ones. There would be class parties today and everyone was bringing something for them from home. Orion and Praxus had tried to help earlier by filling their bags with bottles and boxes from the 'Fragged Food Cabinets' as Ratchet referred to them in the bottom of their berth room closet.

"No sardines. No weird chilis or crackers," Ratchet said as he emptied them.

 **"ADA!** I going to the doing. We needed to bringing. I bring. See?"

Ratchet looked down to see a big cheese eating smile on Orion's face. Praxus was standing next to him holding his servo, his helm nodding in agreement like a bobble head toy. Ratchet grinned. "I got better stuff."

They watched as cookies, fudge, cake, and other treats got slipped in. As they did, optics became brighter with excitement. Ratchet hurriedly slipped them into their autumn color onesies, then backpacks were added. Hats and mittens completed their ensembles. The two walked to the couch, then Orion turned Praxus. He was halfway into his brother's backpack when Fireball caught him. "Ada? They don't need to get into their treats yet do they?"

"No," Ratchet said as he finished decking out Hero. "Little slaggers. That's for later."

 **"ADA!** I, Orion, needed this. I going to this one and doing. Give one you and you and you and … to the shes," Orion said as he gave up trying to point to everyone.

"Orion, no. Not yet, boo-boo bear. That's for your party," Ratchet said putting Hero down. Little cupcakes were slid into her backpack. "There you go, Princess. Just like you asked for."

Hero smiled up at Ratchet, then nodded. "Ferri and I wanted the same cupcakes, Ada. We like dogs."

"Who doesn't?" Ratchet said with a grin. He nodded to the table where big boxes of treats were stacked. "Those are for you, infants. I even got some for the others. I don't know if Ammas and Appa know about Halloween."

"We'll let them know. Do kids trick-or-treat in the buildings?" Genesis asked as he picked up Hero.

"They do. That's why I have a lot of stuff here stacked up where the hoodlums can't reach them," Ratchet said as he packed Prowler's bag with cookies. "Everyone ready to go?"

 **"WE ARE!"** -everyone

 **"IRONHIDE! GET OFF THE HORN! TIME TO GO!"** Ratchet said.

Ironhide walked out a moment later having checked out the munitions supply to three big bases on Cybertron. "All is well on the eastern front, slagger," Ironhide said as he surveyed the masses. **"I, IRONHIDE THE ATAR, DO HEREBY CALL YOU ALL CUTE!"**

"Atar, you're funny," Hero said with a smile. "Can you come to my party?"

Floodgates opened as invitations were caterwauled to both of them while three big boys grinned. "We're going to try." -Both of them

Infants were exchanged while big kids picked up boxes stuffed with baked goods and candy. "I think I like this holiday, Ada," Quasar said as he followed Ratchet out the door.

Amma Docker, Amma Corr, and Amma Alor were there chatting together. Alor grinned at the family walking out the door in an endless stream. "We would have come in but I don't have a shoe horn that big."

 **"OH, HA-HA, ADA!** " Ironhide said as he held Hero and Prowler. At least he did for a moment. **"WHAT THE FRAG!? I, IRONHIDE, WISH TO REPORT A ROBBERY!"**

"I, Alor of Iacon, wish to report my ped up your aft if you don't get to the University. You have a caste court this morning," he said with a grin.

"Oh, frag. That's right," Ironhide said. He petted, hugged and kissed infants, then lit down the hall like the big nimble mechanism he was. Everyone watched him as the lift door closed.

"That mech is a caution," Docker said with a smile.

"That he is," Ratchet replied. **"IS EVERYONE READY TO RUMBLE!?"**

Everyone was, though it wasn't clear that everyone knew what he was talking about. Out they went to the street, then to the schools and the festivities that would be going strong in the afternoon, a preliminary round for the main event that evening … mass trick-or-treating around the colony.

-0-Youngling Intermediate School

They walked in together heading upward for their classrooms. Carrying big boxes of treats, they were just like anyone else heading for their school rooms only taller. From the number of treats brought along, there was going to be a huge feast everywhere today. Reaching their afternoon classrooms, they placed the boxes on a table by the window that had a big pile there already. The school was providing drinks while the students were asked to bring treats.

When that was accomplished, they stowed their gear, then headed out to play football with the other kids in the field designed for that inside the fence. The school's footprints were huge and the grounds diverse and expansive. They would play football, talk and play around until the siren sounded. Then they would go inside, grab their gear and head for home room.

At Youngling Day, Sunspot and the little mechs headed for their classroom. They dropped off their treats, then headed out with the humans for the playground. The humans would have their own treats and juice in the 'enviro' that was their science lab. It was designed to allow them to work without face masks and was a long rectangular transparent box set on a window sill in the science lab.

Terradive would place it on the table for the party and the kids would be present. They would be able to come and go through the environmental hatch that it had, thereby hanging with friends as well as each other like everyone else. Their treats, he saw, were already on the lab tables inside, placed there when they came inside. He grinned, then herded everyone out. They would play until the siren to come inside.

At Sparkling Day School, Amma Trooper and Appa Scout helped the little kids enter, then line up at their stops. The place buzzed with kids and teachers, happy parents and all manner of unknown others. They stood by the children, watching the show, then the doors opened. Dozens of children hippity-skippitied into their rooms on this floor. Walking in behind them, they stood in the doorway watching as the babies put things in their lockers in the back of the room, then swarmed the table where the treats were being placed. "We have to come for this, Trooper," Scout said with a big smile. "I want to help this party."

"Why not stay and watch a while. They don't mind do they, Alie?" Trooper asked.

"Nope," Alor said with great pleasure. "They like family coming in for a couple of joors every few decaorns."

"Where do we sign up?" Scout asked as El tottered over to them and help out her arms.

"I think you just did, Atar," Alor said with a smile.

-0-On the way to the Ops Center

Ratchet considered the request made by his older youngest but youngest older sons, Bos, Co-D, Reflector, and Sunspot: "Ada? What are you going to be for Halloween?"

He had been noncommittal as he considered the possibilities, then a light bulb went off in his processor and he **HAD IT**. He had **IT**. With a renewed step, he skippity-hoppitied to the Ops Center and his probably soon-to-be-former BFF, Prowler.

-0-Moments later in a conference room

"You have to be kidding." -Prowl aka P

"Nope." -Ratchet aka R

"Yes." -P

"No." -R

"Yes." -P

"Yes." -R

"No- … I hate you." -P

"Yes." -R

"No- …" -P

"My office, end of shift, slagger, or I'll come for your sorry aft," Ratchet said as he arose to walk back out to do battle with his desktop covered with work. He did so with a light step.

-0-Prison

She stood in the holding cell that was the first step to placement in the prison. She had counsel who was impervious to her charms along with the warden. All around her were cell blocks holding mechs, only a few of which she knew personally. The transitional period would last a few orns before she would find her place in a barracks with other Decepticon femmes.

She wouldn't like it.

-0-In a lounge playing cards on a few orns off before football

Sunstreaker paused to take a call, then grinned. He dealt the cards in his servos, then organized them. "We have to go to Ada's house after dinner. We have to do something for him."

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker sent him the email, then grinned. "Don't tell anyone. This is going to be good."

"Done deal," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

-0-In the University lecture room

Piro sat on his chair in front of the audience seating waiting for the caste court to happen. It was mere minutes before the same group from Iacon made their way inside. A few were already here and they didn't look happy. Among them were several priests and a couple of acolytes who were studying for the priesthood. They began to come in numbers as the moments ticked downward. Standing casually around the room, Springer and his usual group were there to keep things in hand.

It was about then that Lucian and Laslo along with a group of friends and probable supporters ambled in. They sat near the front where their children would be seated, sitting with a forced casual air as they took in the room and its inhabitants.

Barron and his bond walked in to sit nearby, prompting Lucien to walk to him to chat a moment. Piro considered how hard Lucian was working to get his kids out of trouble and from his own reading of the room, it would appear he would have the same luck that the others had, those that were still working in the quarry.

At exactly the right moment on the clock, Piro stood. "Please take your seats. We shall begin when the judges enter the room."

Individuals there, called to come, began to get their seats. The room filled up with those who had been called through discreet messages that their presence was required. The mood in the room was heavy and emotional. After a moment, there were no more individuals walking in. It was then that the door opened and Ironhide appeared. He walked in followed by Blackjack, Raptor, then Hard Drive. Turbine and Delphi were outside and entered after a moment of discussion with friends who were also entering to sit.

The panel looked incredibly imposing and exuded a masculine intensity that stilled the room. They sat, then the door opened and three mechs walked in, Partition, Inweld, and Morius. They glanced at their genitors who looked at them with a forced kind of confidence, then sat where directed. It was then that Piro stood and began. It was on.

-0-TBC 10-31-16 Sorry it was shorter tonight. Trick-or-treaters. :D:D:D **edited 11-5-16** Remember! Remember! The 5th of November, The Gunpowder Treason and Plot!

Remember! Remember! The 5th of November, The Gunpowder Treason and Plot!

I don't have a reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot! -V


	317. Chapter 317

The Diego Diaries: Clash and Trick-Or-Treat! (dd5 317)

I had so many trick-or-treaters last night that I was through 13 pounds of candy in less than an hour. I had to shut off the lights and hide. :D

-0-Later that day

They met at the Diner On The Corner for a light lunch. Or as it turned out, the only dinner they would have time for. Ratchet grinned. "How did Caste Court go? I'm sorry I wasn't there. I had a consult on a processor operation among other things."

"It went ..." Ironhide began …

"May I call this court to order," Piro said. "I am Piro of Praxus, Praxian Elite member of the House of Howitzer and Blitz. I call us together to hear a petition. I am instructed by the court to tell you the rules and deportment that you must hold to if you wish to remain. I am recorder who will keep the record. The court panel consists of the noble family of Hard Drive of Praxus, Master of the Army Emeritus, General of the Army as it stands now and highest ranking member of his caste on this planet and perhaps all of the Empire. He will officiate as chief magistrate.

"The judges of note are Master of the Army Emeritus, Raptor of Praxus, General of the Army at present and commander of the famed First Division. With him will be Blackjack, Master of the Army Emeritus, General of the Army at present and commander of the famed First Battalion. They will preside with General Hard Drive. Sergeant-at-Arms will be Commander Ironhide of Praxus, chosen bodyguard of the Prime of Cybertron, Master of the Army at present, Master of Munitions of the Empire, Mars and Cybertron and divisional commander of the Army of Mars.

"Serving as observers and informational resources will be Turbine of Praxus, Commander of Special Operations for Cybertron and Delphi of Praxus, Commander of Tactics and Special Command for Cybertron, both of whom are part of the Prime's Senior Command staff and Praxian Elite Class warriors of noble houses as well. As advisers and observers, they have no final vote in the outcome of the petition but can be consulted by the panel for information and other points of the law and rules of the court.

"The process is simple. A petition has been put forward requesting a caste court to decide a case before the civilian courts of our colony. Because it is pertaining to a dispute regarding the System of Exception which by Primal Decree and Martial Law is banished and no more, the petition was granted by the court to settle this issue given its divisive nature. When the petition was accepted, it gave a time line for this process which is culminating in a hearing today. Please note that it was expedited to settled the matter before us today in a more timely fashion.

"Given the number of former high castes citizens in the colony as it stands now, the membership of the congregation was limited to those directly geographically affected by the actions of the petitioners … the members of the city-state of Iacon and its related areas and industries, most of whom were here for the last court. We recognize the difficulties for some of you to come but it is the law as practiced by the System of Exception and because it is, you have no choice. The court acknowledges your inconvenience anyway. Some of you are from Capital City and other places where you primarily lived but you were counted in surveys as Iaconians due to your business and other investments of time and resources.

"The petitioners have been brought in and they will be given such time as necessary for them or their chosen representatives to plead their case. It is asked of you to hold any comments or suggestions during this part of the pleading. When they have presented their case, the court will ask what questions they require. Generals Raptor and Blackjack will question while the presiding judge, General Hard Drive of Praxus listens. He will not ask questions unless it is absolutely necessary. His function is to acquire information and observe, then direct the formulation of the decision which is binding. The only other option for discussion of a settled item is the extremely serious and rare call for a Convocation of the Will. This process is called at the discretion of the Prime and only the Prime and decides only unaddressed discussion or items not settled by the Caste Court decision. It would due everyone well to remember that the decision rendered here is final.

"When the case is made, then the floor will be opened. Anyone in this room and beyond in the back may step up and state their feelings and desires regarding the stated case. You are encouraged in this protected and sacred space. This case affects us all so be brave and state what you feel. When that is over, the panel will make their decision regarding the outcome rendered together through internal discussion. It is suggested that you hold to silence during this time. When they have reached a decision, General Hard Drive will inform everyone what it is. Again, understand, there is no appeal beyond this court. All decisions are final.

"If there are any disturbances, you will be removed from the proceedings. There is security around the room but I am confident that it is not necessary for us to reach a good accord," Piro said. He looked around the room, then nodded to Springer who nodded back. Piro turned to the panel who were sitting like a row of black Buddhas, inscrutable and remarkably charismatic behind him. "Sir."

Hard Drive nodded impassively so Piro began. "Sherrod, if you would present your case before the panel and the congregation. The proceedings are yours."

The sucker who was the attorney of record was the long-suffering Sherrod. He stood. Gathering his sinking feelings, he began. "Your honors … I am here to present the expressed wishes of the mechs before you, Partition, Inweld and Morius of Iacon. They were together in a bar and because of a misunderstanding by all present found themselves arrested and held in jail. It's their position that because of their status and caste, that they're exempt from such outcomes given that it is the law of Cybertron and still stands. Their justification that it stands is that no one short of a Convocation can make it otherwise given it was one of the Laws of the First Assembly after the war to defeat the Quintessans."

It was silent a moment, then Raptor stared at the three. "Explain further please." He almost sounded metallic given the level of emotional disconnection he was operating under.

Which was fortunate for the three accused.

"It is postulated by the accused that given its birth as a law from the First Assembly that it holds special status and without a Convocation it cannot be set aside or broken. Since the Pantheon didn't weigh in against it at that time and has never had any known objection since, it would be that it would hold their intentions for The People and therefore be exempt from further changes or modifications. That is the position of the accused. They believe that all laws, codes and expectations of The System hold because of the special status of the Assembly in the Codex Primal and because the Pantheon has not weighed in against it in all the time of our people since. Given no Convocations have been held to express the will of The People, they hold even to today." He stared at the panel with a pained expression, then bowed and sat.

The panel was silent a moment, then Blackjack looked at Partition. "Stand," he said.

Partition did, his body language as insolent as his expression.

"Clarify this position. Because it's old, because it came from the Codex Primal during the First Assembly, because no Convocations have changed them, and because the Pantheon who I am sure have much to do haven't said no, it's then in force even now?" Blackjack summarized.

"Yes," Partition said. "It was instituted by the First Assembly after the war to keep Cybertron in order and prevent chaos. It was upheld throughout the subsequent vorns by the Primes themselves, by the Senate and other controlling councils and bodies. The Temple and priests never spoke against it and the Pantheon Themselves never weighed in against it either. If it's such a bad thing, where was Their condemnation? Why didn't They speak out against it? They didn't because They support it. It's only weaklings like Optimus Prime and others who have. The System made Cybertron what it was and nothing else."

"What **was** Cybertron then in your estimation?" Raptor asked with a metallic twang in his voice. "I do believe it ended up nearly a cinder because of The System."

"If everyone had accepted the wisdom of the Elders, then there wouldn't be problems. If we had a Prime that wasn't weak, who wasn't hostile to the truth and the past, if he had been someone who had acted in the best interests of our culture and history, we wouldn't be in the position we're in right now."

"And what is that, youngling?" Blackjack asked.

"Stuck here. We'd still be back home living in the Empire that we created and not scattered all over the place living in a society without structure and rules," Partition said bitterly.

The tension in the room began to rise as everyone listened to the bitterness of someone many of them knew as an arrogant over rated cad. The panel showed no emotions but Piro did. He was livid but contained. Sherrod looked like he wished the floor would swallow him whole.

"What is your perception of the rise of Megatron and the revolution that swept our world away?" Raptor asked.

"The rise of Megatron was the failure of Prime to handle him. He should have killed that mech and all his followers. The revolution was ginned up. It was manufactured by those who wanted to take power. The riots and protests should have been put down harder. More of the rabble should have been arrested. The Senate discussed taking into custody families and friends of the protesters and they should have. The rabble respond to force and nothing else. Prime was the problem. He was neither strong enough or smart enough to do the right thing."

" **That's enough!"** a voice said as a big mech stood up in the middle of the big extended room. A powerful mech with a beautiful paint scheme stood amongst the Congregation with a furious expression on his handsome face. "That's enough, you clown. Everything you said is slag. The Prime wasn't responsible for The Fall. It was our caste. The sooner you get it through your thick head, the better."

Partition turned to him. "You don't have permission to talk yet."

"Frag you," he said as he sat down.

Ironhide had stood up and watched the exchange. "There will be comments soon. All come to order." He sat again. It was stone quiet.

"Do you have more to say?" Raptor asked impassively.

"You know the drill. You're Praxian Elites. Even the Prime has to obey you. How you'd want to give up that kind of power is beyond me. You know what to do. Do it," he said before sitting down.

It was silent a moment. "Are there more comments from the two of you?" Raptor asked of Inweld and Morius. They shook their helms, their expressions strained from the proceedings. They were what they were but Partition was in a class of his own.

Piro stood up. "The Congregation is encouraged to speak. This is protected space. Speak freely."

The mech who had arisen earlier rose again, then walked to the platform to speak. He turned to face the mass before him, then glared at the three youngsters and their purposefully impassive genitors. "What a load. You assume that because an idea is old that it's good. If that's so, then why did we overthrow the Quintessans? They had ideas but we overthrew them. You seem to think that the Pantheon because they haven't sent us a memo saying, 'The System is bad and needs to go' that they have no opinion.

"They might be doing something else at the moment given that some of them are integral to the workings of the universe. I doubt greatly that they approve. I do believe that among them, Primus said that all must become one. 'Until all are one' is our creed. How can that be if some of us are slaves and some aren't, the smallest number of course having free rein to do what they want to anyone they want.

"You seem to think that if someone had been ruthless and hard, if they had been even more unfair and deadly to dissent, then we would have defeated Megatron and all would be unchanged. Megatron rose during the reign of Sentinel Prime. No one in this room will disagree with me that his rule was among the most murderous and corrupt in our history. He did all that you suggested including torture and murder. It only fanned the flames. When someone has nothing else and nowhere else to go, then they'll fight. They did. It destroyed us. But make no mistake … it was from The System and nothing else.

"You seethe with entitlement. You ooze it out of your exoskeleton. Yet something tells me that your portfolio of achievement reeks of nepotism and legacy. Punk. I was part of the problem that made this situation. I knew the Senators were working behind Prime's back to defeat his every attempt to make things right. I will never forget hearing his voice as I was starving on a ship calling encouragement to us to come. You should be on your knees in gratitude for him and his wise leadership rather than stabbing him in the back. You're a **punk.** " He walked back to his seat.

Another mech arose, then walked to the platform. "We have already in the last court settled the matter of Prime's authority. He has it. The Charter, the Matrix and case law settle it. Now you tell us that the First Assembly Codex Primal somehow unwinds all of that. No, it doesn't. The Codex is a foundation of our law and culture but it isn't hard and fast. It has expanded and grown over the years. Our society stagnated in the end because of criminal application of the rules and System created to oppress the majority, stopping all possibility of change and innovation, both of which could have saved us. Before that, we modified and changed the intentions of the Codex to grow and achieve. You would have us trapped in aspic, never moving any direction with your logic.

"I'm in debt to the Prime. I'm in debt to the Matrix who chose him. I'm in debt to the Pantheon and The One who weigh in with their love and support every Festival with their blessings. You should be too but you were poorly brought up. Your genitors didn't raise you right," the mech said. "They didn't make you into good mechs. You have no empathy, no sympathy nor do you have a sense of unity. It's all about you. No one else matters. You were poorly raised." He stepped down and walked past Lucien and Lazlo without a glance.

Chevron rose, then walked to the platform. He looked at the three, two who were emotional and one who was rising in fury. "I am Chevron. You know who I am. You say that The One and the Pantheon would want The System because they never weighed in against it. The Pantheon and The One give us free will. We have choices. At every juncture of our journey as a people, someone always stepped up to show us the truth. Dai Atlas, Optimus Prime, Heatout … its an endless line into the past of those who stepped up. The Temple and priestly corp did too.

"Temples and shrines were inviolate sanctuaries. No one was allowed to enter to take someone away who entered there. We took care of them and some of us died doing it. We were always against The System. We tried to influence the Senate, the Councils and other bodies in charge. Some of us paid a price. Our duty and great passion was our people and helping them. We were always against The System. You are terribly misinformed, infants. You must rectify that. Come to the Temple and we shall help you. We live to serve," Chevron said bowing slightly. He walked to his seat with a number of solemn appearing priests, acolytes, a grim faced Alpha Trion, and Lady Sela.

A tall femme stood, then walked to the platform. She stared at the three mechs. "I am a femme of a noble and storied family. We were industrialists who were founders of The Avatar Foundation. We used our fortune to help our people. That made us outcast among a lot of our caste but we didn't care. We were raised, each generation, to leave Cybertron better than we found it. It was our mantra, that and 'Until all are one'.

"It was what all of us were **supposed** to do, all of us. The ancient texts and the Chronicles demanded it of us. We were uplifted as a family and business to be ethical and do good. Everyone could have but few did. The few that gained the most benefit were the real destroyers of Cybertron. You're indeed ill informed. I know your genitors and I say to you, Lucien and Lazlo, you've ill prepared your sons to live in the world. You're the source of this problem and from you comes the solution. I'm tired of these courts. Each time we come we have to listen to the cold-hearted whining of those who had too much and did too little for it.

"Lucien and Lazlo, you have to make this right. I will not attend another caste court for reasons as spiteful and trivial as this. I support Prime because he's the One Who Comes. If you can't see that, young mechs, then you need help. Your genitors failed you." She stepped down and walked back to a distinguished group of her family, all of whom were famous on Cybertron for good works and were imprisoned during the Revolution for being part of the leadership of the insurrection along with her.

A big mech stood up and walked forward. He looked at the three, then Lazlo and Lucien. "I'm with you, Stephonia. I think the next time someone suggests a caste court over something so trivial as this, we should take them out behind the hills and pulverize them." A ripple of laughter and agreement went through the crowd. "You embarrass us with your selfishness. This is the best place we ever lived. That Prime you disdain retook Cybertron without a shot and is saving the billion and a half civilians and soldiers that still live there. They were dying but he took a chance and if the Pantheon didn't approve he would have failed.

" **NOT ONE SHOT WAS FIRED!** Lucien … Lazlo, you were terrible genitors. Fix this and don't bring it before us again. We might just have a … chat with you about it if this is ever repeated." The mech stepped down.

Lucien arose, then turned toward him. "You are **threatening us**?" he asked with concern.

The mech turned to him. "Yes. I am. My genitors live here in the first comfort they've had since The Fall. My whole family is here. I won't allow you to start caste violence in this place. I will pummel you in the face until you see the light before that happens."

Lucien glanced at the panel, then the Congregation. "Did you hear him? Is that the will of The People?"

The room was silent a moment, then a small elder femme stood up. "Lucien, you are a disgrace. You and Lazlo, that you should have not discussed the new world with your children before now is disgraceful. Do you think you're the only ones who had to change? To face a new and truer life? You disgrace your house with your selfishness and the lack of teaching you gave your sons. You should be ashamed."

An older mech with her stood up and slipped his arm around the femme. "My bond is right. You raised very poorly your sons. I rebuke you before the Congregation, Lucien. I say to all around me, elder and younger … no matter the verdict, I say to shun this family until they make the necessary steps to live here and be a asset. I call upon the Congregation to shun you until you understand that your place, Lucien and Lazlo, is beside, not in front of everyone else. I have spoken."

Piro messaged Hard Drive who told him what to say and do after the verdict. Springer who had no idea what was going on but loved every minute of it shifted place slightly in case of fights and mayhem. He approved of all of it so far.

Sherrod arose, then turned to the elder couple. "Appa and Amma," he said bowing his helm. "I ask you to reconsider your call for sanctions. Everyone is making progress toward the new paradigm but some need more time. I ask you to lift the sanction."

"Sherrod, I knew your genitors. Fine individuals and friends who raised you to be the honorable mech you are now, but this is unconscionable. This strikes at our unity and into the core of what The One and Primus want for us. This couple have not raised good sons. That is apparent. We read the news report in the Autobot City Daily News about the fight and arrest. You deliberately tripped a mech who you thought was low. The only misunderstanding involved was your belief that you could bring the poison of The System here and get away with it. Prime was clear. The Temple is clear. You are in the wrong. Pay your penalty, change or go to prison and be shunned. Those are your options. Until then, the Congregation will shun you until you do." The elder mech grinned slightly. "This is our way in the System of Exception. You know this is true."

"You **wouldn't** shun us," Lucien said with disbelief and incredulity. "I mean … you **wouldn't.** "

The little femme turned her back, then her bond did too. Almost at once, the mechs and femmes present stood, then turned their backs to Lucien, Lazlo and their three astonished sons. Lucien turned to Sherrod who looked at the crowd with something akin to pain on his face. Then he turned himself. He had no choice. It was the Will of the Congregation and ironclad in their caste.

Lucien stared at them with naked surprise, glancing around himself as he looked at the mass of backs turned toward him. The femme glanced at him, then half turned toward them. "You wish The System back? Then here it is," she said, then turned away from them again.

"Sherrod," Piro asked. "Do you wish to petition a reconsideration?"

Lucien looked at Sherrod who nodded. "Please."

"May the Congregation stand down for a petition?" Piro asked.

The femme and mech who set the sanction turned, then nodded. "For the duration of discussion only."

"Accepted, Amma and Appa," Piro said with a bow of his helm. "Sherrod, the proceedings are yours."

Everyone sat in the tense atmosphere to see if Sherrod could save them from the worst possible outcome to any bad deed that a high caste could make, a complete shunning by the entire community of their caste including their own family members. Lucien, a distraught frightened Lazlo, a contrite appearing Morius and Inweld along with a seething Partition discussed the situation off line with a frustrated Sherrod while everyone watched. It was tense in the room as the meeting stretched onward.

:What about this, Kup? Are you as entertained as me?: -Springer who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and a slight grin on his handsome face.

:Anytime they slag a high tone, I'm entertained: -Kup who was entertained

:I should have said something: Hercy said as he glanced at Drift.

:You should have. Exempts are as rare as hen's teeth: Drift replied.

Hercy paused a moment to research the reference. :Yep. As fine as frog's hair:

They would spend a few moments exhausting odd ball human idioms while the increasingly emotional but silent conversation continued down front.

Sherrod turned to the judges and Piro. "I would like to declare an impasse. I can't get agreement on what to do to proceed. I ask that the impact of the sanction be limited to those who refuse to see any other path than the one they're on."

"Who is at impasse?" Raptor asked.

"Partition," Sherrod replied.

Raptor looked at the little bonds sitting together who called it down. "Amma, Appa, you called the sanction. We have been asked to limit the scope. What say you, Elders?"

The two discussed it off line, then the little femme stood up. "We do not wish to, Lord Raptor. Everyone who comes here has to learn this hard truth. We learn, hopefully, as well the sorrow we created by it. Not everyone has the past that the Avatar family has, that they can say with truthfulness that they tried to change the world. As it stands, I see no reason to remove the demand of the Congregation of Lucien and Lazlo to bear responsibility for their children, especially one as difficult as Partition.

"They raised him. They did nothing here to help him transition. He has already harmed someone with his beliefs, causing them pain and discomfort. That is unacceptable to us. He doesn't have to like the new world here but he has to obey the laws and keep his prejudices to himself. He has failed and it is their fault as their family's leaders. We will not limit the scope. I have spoken," she said as she bowed to Raptor and the panel. Her bond nodded as well.

"Very well, Elder," Raptor said. "We will make the decision."

-0-At the Diner On The Corner

" **WHAT THE FRAG!? THEY HAD A SHUNNING AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME TO COME!"**

"I was only 15% there, Old Mech," Ironhide said. Then he continued …

They sat in a row staring into the distance as they made their discussion for Hard Drive to speak. Everyone in the room was tense, as still as statues as they waited for the panel's decision. The crowd was the same one from the last caste court and it was the panel's hope that the thought of endless courts would help them work out the bugs of this situation prior to this happening. One could hope.

The time seemed to stretch out, then Hard Drive stood up. Every optic was on him. He began in the traditional way. "I am Hard Drive, General of the Army, a senior officer on the general staff of the Prime of Cybertron. I am a warrior and mech of honor who lives The Code of the Praxian Elite Caste. My word is law. My decision is final. It is mine to make in consultation with the others of this panel, both appointed judges and advisers. We do what we do for the good of the order and to provide an outlet for grievances within the scope of the laws of our people and our caste. No one has the right or avenue of reproach to question the outcome of this proceedings. If there are issues not addressed or still outstanding in your view that aren't those of this proceedings, you may petition the Prime for a Convocation of the Will in which the entire body of our people come together to decide. It is the will of this court and the Will of Primus that such be the path if this goes forward.

"We have discussed your petition in great detail both before this court and just now given new testimony, the laws that were cited and legal precedent. We have given great attention to the several points you have made especially as it applies to the First Assembly and the Codex Primal. We have accessed scholars at the law library and the History Department of the University and Museum for information to make our decision complete.

"Thus, we have exhausted our sources to give a fair, unbiased and impartial decision regarding this question. We give it at a 15% level of emotion as required by the court. We find that there is no merit to your arguments. If one were to follow your logic, then we cannot progress or change anything. The Codex Primal underlies everything that is lawful and organized in our society including the Primal Charter, the Charters of the Temple and that of the Senate, regional and city-state leadership councils and national councils as well, not limited to but including the Elders and Ancients. If we were indeed not allowed to modify, change and/or re-interpret the Codex, then we would still be a primitive society of consumer goods and military hardware. We could not be a society of cities, learning, art, individuality, and culture.

"You have a vivid imagination about how things work. Given that the caste system didn't exist until the Second Convocation of the First Assembly, I would say that making it part of the legal system after the first created the Codex itself violates your feelings that what happened then has to stay the same always. Adding the System of Exception in the second gathering violated the rulings, intentions and designs of the first according to your own logic. It would seem that creating and enacting the System itself which came later, not prior, destroys your argument.

"It would appear that the Congregation is unhappy and weighed in quite extensively over the degree of parenting that you have received from your genitors. We will leave that decision to them. Our brief is to consider that which is bound by law, charter and precedent. Your argument is without merit. Given that the Congregation gave you an out that you didn't take, I am going to make the ruling binding on all of you anyway.

"Partition, you will spend three decaorns in jail. You will be confined there to ruminate on your narcissism and your sense of entitlement. Inweld and Morius, you will be confined to your home outside of work which will consist of joining your previous adjudicated entitled fellows in the quarries digging for the common good of our people. Lucien and Lazlo, you will take parenting classes to help you find a way to rectify your failure to prepare your children to live in the real world. As for the decision to shun, given that the Congregation showed unanimous consent, I shall leave it stand. If you wish to be released from this binding fully legal artifact of the System of Exception, you may petition us and I will consult with the Congregation. I would suggest that you show us that you have changed enough to be trustworthy regarding the shaming of our good names as a former social class that has reformed itself to admirable degrees. A notice of your shunning will be discretely placed in the public manner and enforced strictly.

" We have listened very carefully to those who are most directly affected by your actions, the former high caste community of Iacon and the greater Iacon area of the city-state who spoke from their spark what they believe and require. All of it has been factored into the decision including your personal stances and your actions prior to this court which precipitated your incarceration.

"It is the will of this court to come to a finding that is in keeping with the laws of Cybertron which still stand because Prime survives and thus does the Matrix, the Primal Charter, the Codex Primal, and the Will of The People regarding the issue of the Matrix and Prime's authority with or without the imposition of martial law. We find against you regarding your arguments. This is not an issue of us deciding what is right, fair or lawful when it comes to the Matrix, the law and the Prime. We do not make Its decisions and to consider that possible is to act outside the Charter, Codex, case law and traditional basis of the Matrix and Primes as well as precedent. It is holy and has Its own will. It chose him and as I have said before, it will 'un-choose' him if that is Its will. The appointment is for life or the Will of the Matrix. Its will is to stay with Optimus. Its will is paramount over all other considerations. Therefore, by its choice, the Pantheon does indeed weigh in favorably on the reign of Optimus as Prime of Cybertron. The Matrix asserts Its own will as the spark of Primus.

"As for the question of culpability … you assert that Optimus Prime, is responsible for the fall of our world and the brutality of the war that caused it. As I have said before, I would remind you that history has already begun to reveal the truth about that including the collusion of members of the Senate with the Decepticons that led to war crimes and eventual ruin. As I have said before, if there was any rescue of our people off world, if there was any prolonging of the inevitable so that lives and culture could be taken away, it is owed to the leadership and tenacity of Optimus Prime. The Fall was inevitable with a society so indifferent to the suffering of millions, who enacted laws like the Clampdown and ended the right of our people to live decently. Millions died, I agree, but I believe it wouldn't have happened if the System had not existed. As I said before, it was the match that lit the gasoline that was Megatron. We reject your assertions that he alone is responsible for a situation he inherited when it was at maximum combustibility. The Pantheon support and approve of him who They consider Their brother.

"Last and not least regarding your petition, we question the wisdom and common decency of your remarks about the character and integrity of this mech. I have worked with him in every conceivable circumstance and there is no one I hold higher. He is decent. He is good. He is The One Who Comes.

"Cybertron was taken without a shot being fired. He is the architect of that miracle and the same goes for this colony. We all owe our comforts, safety and lives to this mech's dogged determination, for whom the Matrix continuously shows by Its actions Its own pleasure in him. Your remarks are blasphemous, misinformed and show little credit to any of you as mechs. As I told the previous group who came here to try and circumvent the law, your ingratitude is breathtaking.

"It is the order of this court that your petition is unsupported in all its points by either law, reason or precedent and therefore is rejected out of hand. If you wish to argue some other point not presented or something you feel strongly about that came up in these proceedings, a Convocation of the Will is your only option. And as I have told others as ill informed as you, I would not advise it for you. Inweld and Morius have gainful employment which is looked upon by this court with good favor. You, Partition, have not and therefore will be required to do so upon release or you won't be released. Are there any questions?"

Hard Drive glanced at Prime and Prowl sitting by the door once more, then nodded and said once more, "You will stand, bow to the Prime of Cybertron and give him genuine expressions of apology or you will step outside with me."

Inweld and Morius stared at their genitors who were brittle in their self control. They stood, then bowed to Prime. "We apologize, Lord Optimus, for our remarks and truly regret them," they said formally together.

"Frag this," Partition said as he stood. "Frag you, Prime."

"Commander Springer, return them to the prison before I pulverize this slagger. Their shifts at the quarry begin tomorrow. I will make arrangements with the pit bosses once more."

Springer nodded, then opened the side door. "Let's go," he said. They filed forward, Morius and Inweld contrite while Partition was livid and barely contained. They left sight, then the door closed.

Hardie looked at the group, then nodded. "You are released. Thank you for your duty. Tell the rest of our group. The System is dead and this family is shunned until further notice. All hail, Optimus Prime."

They stood, bowed to Prime and hailed him. It was an angry irritated group that left slowly since most of them wanted to speak to Prime personally. Lucien and Lazlo left swiftly, two ghosts walking in a sea of individuals who wouldn't even look them in the eye …

"Frag. I wanted to be there," Ratchet said as he sat back in the booth.

"I have video. Tonight. In the berth," Ironhide said as he waggled his optical ridges.

Ratchet snickered. "Alright. I have an appointment. Will you get the kids ready to trick-or-treat? Ammas and Appas know to get them. I have to do something first."

Ironhide considered Ratchet, then nodded. "Alright, you old reprobate. Why do I feel fear?"

Ratchet grinned. "Habit?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

-0-TBC 11-1-16 **edited 11-2-16**


	318. Chapter 318

The Diego Diaries: Tricker Treat (dd5 318)

-0-Late that afternoon in a studio in Tyger Pax

"You're a menace to society."

"I know." (grin)

"You need therapy."

"I know." (bigger grin)

"You have voodoo. You need taken off the streets to protect the population from your menace."

"I do, Prowler, but then … you'd have no one to keep you from drying up and blowing away."

Prowl glanced over to Ratchet with a smirk. "Is that so. Loser."

"Oh frag yes," Ratchet said with a satisfied grin. "This is genius. Pure-D genius. Tell me it isn't."

"It isn't," Prowl sniffed around his growing grin. "That looks terrible."

"Does it?" Ratchet asked with a grin. "I think not. I think I make this look good."

"Frag you and your tastes," Prowl said with a smirk of great personal triumph.

The show continued onward.

-0-At the house

They were gathering, the masses of infants both housebound and emancipated to their own homes, waiting for the King of Mayhem to arrive from someplace. Arcee sat on the couch holding Hero who had her costume on. Their dinner was finished, everyone was geared up and ready to go, so they began to harness the infants to leave. Costumes had been donned and their little pumpkin candy baskets for the big show lined up by the door. Their little names were written on them with silver ink, glowing slightly as the sun outside began to sink behind the rounded dome of Olympus Mons.

"Where's Ada?" Chromia asked Ironhide as he chased after a half dressed Praxus.

"He had an appointment. He's expected here any minute," Ironhide said as he caught the infant. He carried him to the table to finish. "Is Maelstrom allowed out for the holiday?"

"He's going to be here in about two breems," Chromia said with a grin. "I told him he didn't need a costume."

Everyone laughed loudly.

-0-Outside in Tyger Pax with Prowl and Ratchet

They stepped out of the tower, then moved to one side of the sidewalk to take in the greatness of the moment. It was fragging cold so they adjusted. Grinning at each other, they walked onward to the subway to take a train to The City. They disappeared in the growing evening foot traffic.

-0-At the house

Everyone took a child and tiny pumpkin basket until they were entirely parted out. Everyone from Bos on down would get a sibling taxi until they reached the street where they would walk, some of them harnessed up. Kids were heading out as well from other houses as everyone entered elevators to go downward. It was jolly, loud and fun for everyone. Reaching the street, they gathered, ammas, appas, kids, siblings, spouses, and the like. Ironhide who was ' **STRAWBOSS OF THE PARADE, SLAG IT!'** grinned as Kup, Hercy, Lon and his bond, Bezel, Sandstorm, and Ultra Magnus joined them. Walking toward them nearby, Maelstrom hurried to join the group.

"Where's Ada?" Greenlight asked.

Ironhide looked around, then spotted Prowl and Ratchet standing on the street corner. As he spotted them, they were spotted by Prime and his crowd. "Come on. There they are." It was then that two large crowds of genitors -Prowl, Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide's- and all the related family and friends converged on the two who stared at them with grins. Down the street, running and rolling along, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, and the kids hurried to join. Everyone ended up at the same place at the same time.

"Hi. I'm Prowl," Ratchet said with a poker face. "I'd smile but it'd crack my face and ruin my reputation as a total stick up the aft."

Prowl frowned at him, then looked at the crowd around them. "Want to see me do the splits?" he asked.

Ratchet burst into laughter, then looked at the group with a smile. **"SEE!? SEE WHAT WE DID!?"**

" **WHAT THE FRAG!"** -Everyone but the twins who looked at Ratchet like he was a god.

And Prowl too.

Who knew?"

-0-After a moment of ogling and wonderment

" **ADA! WHY YOU?!"** -Orion whose optics were twirling

Prowl grinned at the baby who was pointing at him. "Because your Ada is insane. Jarro will be coming with a butterfly net shortly."

"Ada, you look nice," Sunspot said with a giant smile.

"I do don't I?" Ratchet asked as he preened slightly. Turning to the crowd passing by, he smiled. **"HI! I'M PROWL! I RULE OPS CENTER LIKE ATTILA THE HUN AND ALL FEAR ME!"**

Prowl leaned on Ratchet and gave him noogies. Hard. Ratchet straightened, then glanced at the crew with Springer and Drift, all of whom were looking at him with admiring worshipful optics. **"ARREST THAT MECH! HE ATTACKED HIS SUPERIOR OFFICER!** And may I say, superior in every possible way." Ratchet grinned a feral grin at Prowl.

" **SO YOU ADMIT IT! I, PROWL, AM YOUR SUPERIOR!"** Prowl exulted.

"You are," Ratchet said. "Your rank is higher."

"Is that all, perchance?" Prowl asked as he stepped closer.

"Slag right." Ratchet honked Prowl's nose structure. **"TRICK OR TREAT!"** He turned to the crowd who were passing by, grinning at the group and the pair's antics. **"I, PROWL THE GREAT, HONKED THE NOSE ASSEMBLY OF RATCHET THE HEALER! RATCHET THE GREATEST PHYSICIAN IN THE HISTORY OF SOMEWHERE! I MAY NEVER WASH THIS SERVO AGAIN!"** Ratchet held up a black servo, then smiled brilliantly.

Prowl laughed loudly. **"HAVE YOU EVER!?"**

Ultra Magnus nearly got vapor lock.

-0-A few moments later ambling down the street

"So whose idea was this?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Why, mine of course," Ratchet replied with a dazzling smile. "I got the idea, then got the Prowler on board. **TACTICS, IRONHIDE! TACTICS!** I then enlisted Wheeljack and the twins to finish the look. How **DO** I look as Prowler?"

Ironhide and Prime who were holding little pumpkin buckets in their servos as the kids danced along with their siblings glanced at Ratchet. "It's odd."

"It **is** Prowler after all," Ratchet said as Prowl slugged him. "Ow, buzz kill."

"You look like yourself in a very beautiful, chic and elegant me-suit." Prowl grinned. "I, on the other hand, look like a lunatic."

"It's not the clothes that make the mech, Prowler, but the lack of mech that undermines the clothes," Ratchet said with a grin. "I paraphrased, of course."

"Loon. I will say, having no wings on behind to speak of feels weird," Prowl said as he glanced over his shoulder. His wings were flat against his back and even though they were, he still looked sleek and balanced. His frame design was just that good.

"Having wings is weird. Though I will say that Wheeljack and Perceptor did a good job on them. I think I can swear in winger language if I work at it," Ratchet said as the wings moved the ways he wanted because they were jacked into his nervous system by remote insert plug on his wrist. They were medically welded to his back temporarily and would fold down flat as well. 'Jack and Percy were nothing if not thorough."

"How long are you two going to be going around as the other?" Prime asked with a grin as the kids entered a business to get a cookie.

"I'm kind of liking this," Ratchet said as he looked at the elegant stark paint scheme of Prowl's design. "What do you think, Miler?"

"I think you're both funny," Miler said with a grin as held Prima's little pumpkin treat basket.

"Funny, ha-ha? Or get the butterfly net, he's 'funny'?" Prowl asked his ada with a grin.

"I reserve my opinion," Miler said with a chuckle.

They continued onward passing friends and civilians who wanted to speak to Optimus. He couldn't go anywhere when someone paused to speak to him, usually to tell him their thanks, their delight in the colony and their hopes for the future. It was almost always positive. They waited for Prime, then went down the street toward the Temple. As they passed the Sciences Habitat, the humans called out to them. The group walked to the window and peered inside. Ratchet spread his arms, then lay without pressing his weight on the dome. He grinned.

"Prowl?" Cindy Teasdale said softly. Then she smiled broadly. **"RATCHET! THAT'S YOU!"**

Ratchet laughed, then nodded to Prowl who stood in Ratchet's paint scheme and dark gray chevron. **"IT'S ME! ME! ME! ME!"** His now red fake chevron even glowed. **  
**

" **THIS IS SO GREAT!"** Lola Teasdale cried out. **"I LOVE YOUR COSTUMES!"**

" **SCORE!"** Ratchet said as he stood back up. "Check out my wings." He turned away from them and put them through all the movements of normal wings. Given that the colony provided wings to amputees, they were as perfect, those that were prosthetic, as those that were grown from birth. He turned back and preened. "I am Prowl. I am Prowler, SIC of the Prime of Cybertron. I can cook, shoot and frag the Messiah. Worship me, minions."

Several servos slapped him on the back of his helm, none of them belonging to the real Prowl who was taking it all in with a satisfied grin.

" **PROWL!"**

The big mech looked down at the twins and the other humans with a white face, gray chevron, and red servos. "Yes?" he asked with a slight grin.

"How did he get you to do this?" NASA Jim asked.

"Beats me," Prowl said with a satisfied grin as everyone laughed.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go see if the AllSpark approves," Ratchet said with a giant smile.

" **RATCHET!"** -Ravel

" **BWAHAHAHAHA!"** -Every other member of Ratchet's family.

"See ya, little people. I have to do penance," Ratchet said as he grinned at his genitors.

 **"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, INFANT! THERE AREN'T ENOUGH ORNS IN THE WORLD!"** -Ravel before getting picked up, hugged to death and replaced on the ground by his wayward son

They waved and walked off with grins and chuckles. Even Ravel.

-0-At the Temple

They walked in with zillions of others to pay respects and get a treat for the infants. The adults stood together talking about this and that as the priests and many passing by complimented everyone on their costumes, especially Ratchet and Prowl. It was obvious to Ratchet and everyone else that Prowl was having fun and it pleased his genitors no end.

"This is very humorous, Ratchet and Prowl," Lauren said as he stood with Gravitas and Lady Sela. "I think I like this holiday very much. It's filled with humor and love."

"I love it too. Prowl and I have started a 'thing'. Next year it's his turn to decide how we wow the colony," Ratchet said.

Prowl stared at Ratchet a moment, then turned to Lauren. "I wanted to talk to you about that. What about involuntary commitment? Would that be reasonable for a mech in his condition?"

They laughed loudly as the kids came back with relatives and treats. They had made a good haul. It was time to head back because the next orn was the day before weekend. Weekend would be full. There would be joors spent on Cybertron to assess the situation's progress. That would take 3-4 orns at least. Then there was the update meeting on all the other forest fires that were blazing madly all around them. A visit to the front lines in both directions would be required. There was football and there were family events. All of it would be wound around the duty all were required to perform as part of their obligations both family and military. It would be full.

The streets were filled with families and others taking in the fun. It took a while to trick-or-treat back to the tower but up they went as family took different roads toward homes that were all over the colony. Even Maelstrom had a good time. Chromia would deliver him back to the prison and the tender mercies of Gee-Gee.

They entered the apartment and put infants to bed, all of them proclaiming the greatness of Halloween and Ratchet's costume. When the big kids were at last in their end of the apartment and all was settled, Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "How does that come off?"

"The wings I can remove and the paint scheme is water soluble. That is … if you **want** it to be." Ratchet waggled his optical ridges as they walked to the berth room to turn in. Tomorrow would come early.

He wouldn't.

-0-Farther up the pole

"That was fun," Prime said as he sat down on his berth. He grinned at Prowl who was heading for the wash rack. "where are you going?"

Prowl paused. "To the wash rack."

Prime stared at Prowl for a moment, then grinned slightly. "Later."

He would.

-0-TBC 11-2-16 **edited 11-05-16**

 **A TIP OF THE HAT TO ALLORASTAR217 FOR THE AWESOME IDEA! LOL! HUGS TO ALL!**


	319. Chapter 319

The Diego Diaries: TWICKER TWEET! (11-3-16)

-0-The next morning

"Ada, can we take some candy to school for recess?" Reflector asked as he leaned against Ratchet's now white leg.

Ratchet grinned. "Bring your book bags. I'll slip you something."

Infants ran for their gear, then lined up, holding them out for a handful of candy and some wrapped cookies. Orion and Prowler had to be discouraged from eating some right there and pouted in line as they were geared up to go. Ratchet had showered, then removed the wings which Ironhide had insisted be kept for 'the memory book … uh, something or other … you get the idea' he had said.

Ratchet had.

He grinned, then glanced at the three big kids putting their work into their own bags. "Line up, infants, if you want a snack for break time."

They did.

"Ada, what happens with football?" Fireball asked as he slipped the latch into his bag's opening. "We have a game tomorrow, right?"

"We do. We're going to see Kaon. We're in the Municipal Arena, the second one over from here for that game. We go to the game, then eat together afterward. Did you tell your Appa and Ammas about it?" Ratchet replied as he hitched up the last kid.

"I asked them to ask you. I don't know what we're supposed to do," he replied as he picked up Orion and Praxus.

"You follow us. I'll clear it with Typhoon," Ratchet said as Ironhide walked out. "When will you be back from Cybertron?"

"Not until dinnertime. I hope." Ironhide picked up Bos and Hero. "Everyone ready?"

They were. They walked out, joined up with others and marched out to another day.

-0-Later that morning on the decks at Trypticon

They filed off, the Intermediate Day kids heading for the labs and telescopes that were part of the science department here on the dormant world destroyer brought from Cybertron to give the people there peace. He was upgraded and all of his many, many hurts repaired. He was a slapdash product of Decepticon construction, one that was made hurriedly and without thought to the long term effectiveness, personality or efficiency of the mechanism. Since there was never any thought given to Trypticon's personality beyond blind obedience or whatever its needs and desires might be, that wasn't part of the process of construction. It grew out of and developed from the interactions it had with others and since that was nearly exclusively ultra violence, he was a deficient individual of unknown mental acuity and absolute danger.

The Autobots had massive mechanisms. The Decepticons wanted their own.

Well, they had him and he was a mess. He was massively fuel inefficient, requiring gigantic amounts of energon to function. It played havoc with his systems and his ability to think and act because he was always depleted and having to do things anyway. That he was out of battle readiness, in stasis circling Cybertron all these long vorns wasn't surprising at all to anyone. Bringing him here, working on him to bring him to peak functionality and stability was the best thing that ever happened to him. They were able to help in a redesign that eliminated dozens of problems that tended to overlap on each other.

What they couldn't fix was his personality and intensity of affiliation. He was a 'Con to the bone and there was no wrench or systems restore that could change that. Only a processor wipe and a rebuild of his personality programming would take care of that. He would stay in stasis until it was decided what could be humanely done for him, this mindlessly marauding mech. He was too dangerous to leave awake. But he could serve his people in a way that would bring credit to him if someday he could be trusted to awaken.

They walked to an elevator, the science group that included Coros, Rambler and Tru. They would take a ride to the top floor, watch a discussion about the types of energy conversions that happen when the big ships launch, then go to the astronomy deck. There, the district and Sciences had placed ten big telescopes pointing out in all manner of directions. They would work on their projects, then board their shuttle to return to Mars through a bridge for their social studies class, 'The Culture and History of Cybertron, the Empire, Mars and Earth.' When they left, another group would arrive. None of them would have a break on the commercial deck because there wasn't one.

This was the Decepticons after all.

-0-Cybertron

They stepped off the ship and onto the firm ground that was near the south pole. It was an area of villages and small towns, all of them useful and supportive to the sensory detection equipment of the planet. Big dishes were once here and they were being rebuilt. A delegation was waiting to greet them and take Prime and his small group around the area. It had been decimated and the destruction was still visible. However, the effort expended by the rejuvenated locals had begun to erase the damage, the craters and other marks of war that had killed so many even here.

"How many civilians live in this sector, Mr. Mayor?" Prime asked.

The leadership watched as their statistician pulled a datapad from subspace. "We have over 8,000 individuals living in the town just over the hill nearby, Avias. In the sector which governs our geographical area, Sector 1237-AB-642, we serve a population of 210,000 individuals. We are part of the Southwest Reclamation Zone and thus, we have a peripheral obligation to the greater area. But our direct role as leaders and administrators is to Sector 1237-AB-642." He looked up at Prime, a youngling mech with a look of great ability about him and smiled. "We've come in ahead of the planned schedule and shall keep up the pace."

"I am very impressed. This relieves my processor greatly. Knowing that the local area is in such good and capable servos makes this whole process easier for me and the command crew," Prime said.

The group beamed at him, their happiness and pleasure at his praise almost overwhelming. The mayor of the area stepped closer. "We have prepared a luncheon for you and your mechs, Prime. It's all our local delicacies. We would like to take you there so you can meet the crew captains and those who have done so much of the work."

"I would be honored," Optimus Prime said of the third meal of the orn but not the last prepared for him by his people. Ironhide and Raptor would enjoy it greatly as well.

-0-At the quarry

They arrived with their escort, a jailer who had a bond who worked in the Energon Administration Office located at the rim on the site of the immaculate crater. He walked out to meet them. "I see you brought the new meat."

The guard, Juris, laughed. "I did. Two more slaggers who won't learn. Walk with me down to the quarry floor." Together with the two silent overwhelmed prisoners, they walked down the long winding dirt road that slowly corkscrewed from the rim to the floor of the deep pit. At the bottom using long handled picks, shovels and gravity carts, a great number of individuals were working. Chief among them were 45 high castes who were still working off their sentence. General Hard Drive had made sure that the point was made clear. Some of them looked up, recognizing the two who slowed to a stop with their jailers.

Carser who was the Quarry Director walked to where they stood and grinned at Juris. "Any excuse to get out of jail I see."

"I have two new ones for you. They had a caste court and lost." Juris grinned. "Same as that group of heroes over there," he said glancing at the two as he pointed out the group nearby, half of whom were staring at the newcomers. "They appear to know you. Lucky them."

"Lucky them indeed. Note that we aren't using heavy equipment here for now?" Carser said as he swept the area with his arm. "We let them have a vacation. Until these slaggers are freed, we're using manual labor. We also can run more than two full orns a month thereby getting their sentences completed faster. We can run every orn for their incarceration time and not exceed the quotas going by hand. Old fashioned sweat equity."

"Sounds good to me. Do you need the bond? I thought we'd go get lunch together," Juris asked as he nodded to his bond, a jolly hard working mech named Tailor.

"If you bring me back a hot dog from the food truck on 7th and E in Gambian," Carser said. "They expanded. They have a truck in the new city zone as well as every place else."

"That's good to know. Do you want everything on it? Everything on the side?" Juris asked.

"That would be great. I hate a soggy hot dog," Carser said with a grin. He watched as the two began to walk back upward to the rim and a short drive south toward Gambian in the great 'super city' as it was called, the eight metro-titans that formed the only rectangular urban center in the colony. Then he turned to Inweld and Morius who were looking at him with loathing and some small amount of fear. He grinned. "You're mine. Run away or mouth off and you will regret it. Right now, let me introduce you to Mr. Pick and Mr. Shovel." With that, two mechs who never lifted anything heavier than their own afts from a chair learned how the other 99% had lived since the beginning of time.

It wouldn't change a single thing in their helms.

They would hate it intensely and because they knew most of the 45 others also doing hard time, they would have a lot of support and sympathy while they learned.

-0-Las Vegas, Nevada in an alien outpost on a suburban cul-de-sac

"No more information than before, Prowl. They're dug in and nothing the humans do is bringing them out. There's been no communications from beyond and none sent out," a youngling Home Guardsman said to Prowl who was on a monitor.

Prowl nodded. "Thank you, Jerzi. Continue. Prowl out." Prowl signed out, then returned to the table. He sat down in his chair, leaning forward to watch the blinking light of the single round Tall White scout ship as it made its way toward the Bootes system and perhaps one of the few stars that were there. As long as he was blinking on their datapad, they might have a clue where the Tall Whites lived. As he sat ruminating on the possibilities of tracking backwards to their home world, the blinking light on the datapad winked out.

"Frag," Prowl whispered to himself.

-0-In the club room of the Kaon Kavaliers, The Club House, Tyger Pax, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around the big room they used to plan and learn plays, discuss team strategy, drink beer and eat snacks as they played cards after discussion and other essentials of the sporting life. The Kaon team had their HQ in the building built for clubs and professional organizations, The Club House, in the expansion of Tyger Pax some time before. Almost every team in the league had their offices here as did the Autobot City Amateur Rugby Association, The Autobot City Infant Football League, and various groups that were part and parcel of organized life in a huge urban center of nearly 20 million individuals.

It also included the Autobot City Colonial Weavers Guild, a number of clubs that were dedicated to various things such as books, carving, story telling, religious instruction, art, film making for fun, dogs, horses, cats and birds, various city-state clubs of long standing, most having to do with music and dance, painting and art, remote control machines, and cars. The Autobot City Rotary Club was also located here and a nascent but soon-to-grow Chamber of Commerce. There were also various kinds of card and other games that were played here along with big and ruthlessly fought tournaments. Across the hall from the club facilities of the Kaon Kavaliers were the facilities of the Simfur Templars.

"I expect everyone here tomorrow at 0700 hours TMC. (* **T** erran **m** ilitary **c** lock) We can go over things, get all the last minute changes made, then set the starting line up. I think for now we're going with our same offense and defense as last year. We can add other players as the game goes. Having special teams now, we will be able to play more of you more often," their head coach said. He glanced at the twins. "Have the coach here. Tell your other little brothers they've been promoted as well."

The twins grinned, then nodded. "We approve."

The team laughed, then Bracket stood up and stretched. "They're good luck. We're defending champions. Let's see how big a streak we can make."

Everyone agreed, then the meeting broke up. Walking out, they chatted a moment, then transformed their peds. Buzzing off to the elevator, they were gone in seconds. Rad-R waited for his brother who was meeting with Praxus who was playing him on the offensive second line up, then the two headed out for dinner with the family. The opening kick off of the new season was tomorrow and fans on three worlds were waiting with great joy for it to begin.

-0-At the Pentagon, Virginia, The United States of America, Planet Earth

Glenn Morshower hung up the phone, then sat back in an office filled with aides and other cronies. He grinned. "Get your shit packed. You're coming with me tomorrow. Get here by 0500 for the fitting for gear."

His men stared at him with disbelief for a moment, then grinned as one. "Okay." -Everyone.

-0-At The Resort

"Glenn is bringing his staff, Judy. Can we fit them into the last free rooms in the reserved section?" Barbara Morshower asked as she peered around the corner into the office where Judy Witwicky was working madly fitting in all the family and friends coming for football weekend, the opening of the new season.

She glanced up and grinned. "No problem," she said. "We can fit them in here and a few in the Tower still. Someone's going to have to sleep in the bathtub though."

They laughed. Someone actually would.

-0-TBC 11-3-16 **edited 11-4-16**


	320. Chapter 320

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 320)

-0-Cybertron

It was night when they landed at the last planned stop of the orn. They deplaned from the shuttle, then walked to the group waiting for them. They were stopping in a mini-con enclave, one of sixty that were rebuilding from the ground up. It would be happy, noisy, feisty, and filled with beer and food before they staggered to their shuttle for the ride home. By the time they got there it would be night on Mars too. The eve of football was approaching on what in the UK would be Guy Fawkes Day.

The Autobots would approve of both.

-0-Home

"Ada, what you?" Orion asked as he leaned over a box, peering down in the neatly folded stuff inside.

"This is your football gear, infants." Ratchet grinned, then pulled out banners, sashes and tiny pom-poms for both Iacon United and Praxus Science. The pom-poms were glommed immediately. Orion and Praxus ran to the kitchen, then played with the shiny black/purple and white/orange spangly team spirit devices. They danced, waved them, shook their tiny butts and were terribly entertaining. Prowler and Hero took theirs and joined in as the big kids sat down to watch them.

"They're so cute, Ada. I never knew that little kids were so cute," Santee said as the others nodded.

"I never saw little kids until here. I think I want to be a teacher, Ada," Saber said. "I like little kids."

"You'd be an amazing teacher, Saber," Ratchet said as Sunspot retrieved his gear. It also included his sash as team coach. "By the way, the twins told me that promotions were in hand."

Everyone looked at him with interest. "For who, Ada?" Tru asked.

"For Bos, Co-D and Reflector. They've been promoted to team coach like Sunspot," Ratchet said.

The noise level took a while to level off.

-0-After dinner coffee and pie in an abode in the sky

"Then it winked out." Prowl sighed. Prime was riding on a shuttle back home and had checked in for a moment. Prowl was in the dining room of their home eating his dessert as he waited for Optimus. The kids had finished and they were playing and doing their homework. "I think we have no chance to find where they come from now. This is very frustrating."

"Understood. What about our ship out there following them?" Optimus asked.

"They signaled that they will look for debris or anything else that might give a clue what happened. I told them to call for a bridge if things go wrong. The bridge is on line for an emergency retrieval," Prowl said.

"Alright. I do not expect good news," Prime said.

"When will you get home?" Prowl asked.

"ETA is a breem. I'll check at Ops Center, then come in," Prime said.

They talked together for a while, then signed off. As they did, Prime's shuttle landed at the airfield.

-0-Home

Ironhide crept in, then headed to the berth room. He shucked his guns, then fell onto the berth. Ratchet who bounced grinned at him. "You hungry?"

"Oh frag no. I think I had 16 lunches by the time we left," Ironhide said. "How's everyone?"

"Raring for the weekend," Ratchet said. "You have to go to Cybertron tomorrow, right? After the game?"

"I do," Ironhide said.

"Will you eat with us too?" Ratchet asked.

"I will. I hope I'm hungry by then," Ironhide said with a grin.

The night outside waxed onward toward the dawn as the business of the colony and Prime's empire continued onward.

-0-Early morning

They walked into The Pit Stop after coming back from the stables. The horse patrols numbered 40 and were operational all over the colony in teams of four riders per team. They worked hand-in-hand together with foot and vehicle patrols keeping the peace, helping those wandering lost or doing the usual chat and door rattle. For a population of nearly 20 million individuals, the crime level here was astonishingly low. There were drunks, the odd loon and fights. That was about it. Given that no one locked things and cash wasn't required, the idea of bank robberies or stealing stuff you didn't think you would ever have was unnecessary.

Entering the restaurant, the usual group pulled up chairs and tables to sit and have an early breakfast. They were the core groups providing security at the three huge arenas for the next three orns and keeping the peace the night of the games in the bars and restaurants, parks, alleyways and living rooms of the colony. They gave their orders, then sat back with grins. "All is well that ends well," Springer said.

"Pithy saying, youngling," Hercy said.

"It's yours," Springer replied. "Game starts in a few joors. Everyone got their assignments?"

"We do. I get the tunnel to the beer stands," Drift said with a grin.

"A good mech wouldn't allow their horse to indulge their addictions. You need to get your pony into rehab," Kup said with a straight face.

"I remember that horse in 'Cat Ballou'. Great movie. The horse and Lee Majors, the main actor, were leaning against the side of that building drunk out of their skulls. When he got the Oscar for that movie, he said he owed half of it to that horse."

Laughter greeted that as they ran the movie in their heads to see for themselves. Drift snickered. "My horse could lean against a building with his head down and his hooves crossed. Maybe."

"If they ever do a remake of 'Cat Ballou' here, loan them your horse," Springer said with a grin as their food came and was set before them. They dug in and it was quiet a moment. "This is the first game for the dreads, metros and Alor's genitors. Should be a great game. Dinner is afterward at the Tower restaurant in Iacon. Ada made a reservation for an entire floor. Bring your horses," he said with a grin.

It was debatable how many would. But those who came wouldn't be allowed around the beer.

-0-Keeping the greens

They walked in a long line across the pitch at the School District arena. They were looking for anything and everything, their expert optics trained to seek perfection on this, one of the most viewed and anticipated events on three or more worlds. The stands were immaculate. Everything was spotless and bused with in an inch of its life. The lines had been painted the night before, setting them up to be within reasonable degree, indestructible. No matter how many peds would stomp their straight white perfection or faces grind themselves into the dividing lines, they would hold.

They would walk the whole field one way, then back the other. After that, they would once again check every seat, every corner of the facility, every rest room and rest area, every concession which were already setting up for box office business and the grounds around the arena. They would run sims on the scoreboards and jumbotron, work out the few emergency things they had to have in place, then go to lunch.

Public Works Grounds Team #3 was finished with their part of the greatest sporting event in Cybertronian culture, adult league football. Even their mania for racing didn't overtake the love of football in the sparks of the Cybertronian people. It had developed into a tribal thing. The last thing they would do before heading out to eat was mark off the Primal box and check that the keyboard for Alor of Iacon was where it was supposed to be. All was well that ends well.

-0-At the homes of various key players in the story

"You ready, Scout?" Trooper asked as he filled the dishwasher.

"Almost, Troop," Scout said from the berth room. He had taken a luxurious hot shower, something that he felt he would never get enough of, then walked out to the living room. Pausing to check the messages, he grinned at Trooper. "We will have a half time show next time, Troop. The musicians are ready to show their stuff again. Don't tell anyone until we work it out. Then we'll let whoever know about it and work out the details. The small honors group is ready to help Alie, though. You ready to play?"

"I was born to play, Scout," Trooper said as he gathered his instruments and subspaced them. "What about you?"

"I have my gear," Scout said as they walked to the door together. They left and headed for the elevator to go to Alor's house.

-0-Alor's house

Infants ran around the living room 'flying', then headed back across the hallway to the apartment where they lived. Sitting on the couch looking at a electronic photo album with their Appa Blackjack, Tru, Lumi, Saber, Santee, and Fireball watched entranced as he explained their family history to them, these kids who weren't genetically related to it but who owned it by virtue of their family membership. One couldn't know where they were going if they didn't know where they came from.

"This is your great, great, uh … something or other grand atar, Andovie. He was a general too, a very important Praxian Elite and someone who was like Heatout … admired, followed and incredibly important. He was the father of Appa Hard Drive. He was the first of our family to bond out of caste. He bonded with your great something or other Amma, Calamitous. He was called Calie. He was a gunner and a tough character. He had a spark of gold but wasn't anyone to frag with. He had a thing about truth and keeping promises. If you were supposed to be honorable and true, then you better have been."

"Where are they now, Appa?" Tru asked as he sat with Fireball, their servos linked as usual.

"We don't know. They were off world when The Fall came. We don't know about them or about the other sides of the family. All of our family were Praxian but not all of our family were soldiers. There was a whole branch that were priests," Blackjack said as he turned a page to show some very big mechs who wore the insignia of priests. "They were what the humans might call chaplains and they served in the military as that. They were always in the front pulling someone out of the way or retrieving wounded. They were good mechs. I don't know what happened to them either."

The door opened as Scout and Trooper entered followed by Turbine and Raptor. "Hello, infants," Scout said with a big smile. "Is Alor here?"

"Right here, Atar. How do you both feel this morning?" Alor asked with a trace of anxiety.

Trooper scooped up his grandson, then grinned. "Fine as can be," he said hugging the baby. "We're going to help you with the Anthem of the Primes and whatever else you play, Alor, when you play Prime in. I have the Honors Guard ready to roll."

"That would be great, Atar," Alor said with a smile. "I would **LOVE** that."

"See? We're on the mend, infant. Try not to worry. By the way, IntraCom wants us to score a movie they're making. We have offices there and we get to keep them. Offices, a room for music and unlimited access to recording studios. They want us to write music and maybe work up some of the plays we wrote. **WE'RE IN BUSINESS AND I FEEL SO GOOD!"** Scout said as Trooper laughed.

"I never thought we would entertain anyone again. It's like I'm dreaming," Trooper said.

" **I GET TO PLAY KEYBOARDS FOR ALL OF IT!"** Alor said with rising enthusiasm. "Rambler. My students. You can see them play and maybe help them with their music."

"That's what I want to do," Scout said as he grinned at his namesake. Scout grinned back. Then a flock of sparklings buzzed in.

-0-Elsewhere

"Did you get the thing that I put in the crib?"

"Got it."

"Did you get the lotions? The expensive stuff?"

"I did. You remember we're a cashless society, right?"

"I did but that stuff was expensive on Cybertron. Only the best for Breakout. I used to get it in the upscale stores in Capital City and Iacon."

Breakdown who was sitting in a rocking chair by the window holding their son grinned as he watched Knockout organize their outing to the Kaon v Iacon game. Their son's baby bag and his 'stuff' took a bit of organizing even though he had already done it himself earlier. Of course, old tight aft always made things harder than they should have been. But then, that was where the entertainment came from.

"Let me have him, Breakdown. I have his gear," Knockout said as he held up a snow white onesie. "This just came. It's lined with cashmere. The hat and mittens are lined with the same and attached by a string to the suit so they don't get lost. The string is silk cord, something that's very expensive on Earth. The insects appear to have a few good ideas."

Breakdown handed the baby over and watched as Knockout gently and lovingly put the smiling little kid into his ultra soft and ultra chic wraps. When he was snug and secure, he was then placed into his carry basket for transport. They would chat and gather up, then head for the arena where they would sit two rows up from Prime.

Of course they would.

-0-Elsewhere

"Atar, where Ada and Atar?" Kaon asked as he was stuffed into his gear by his grinning atar, Bluestreak.

"They went to play football. They play today. You get ready and we go to watch it too. Amma and Appa are waiting along with everyone else." He tossed a mitten at Uraya who glanced at him after it bounced off her arm. Signing to his daughter, Uraya nodded. She signed back, then ran for the new gear laying on the couch. She was joined by Iacon. They brought it back and with a lively conversation with their hands, everyone was ready to go.

Dawg and Bob who were sitting by the door, Bob with expectation and Dawg with the tongue lolling cool that bulldogs everywhere were famed for, waited to go. They wore their Kaon collars with tags attached. When everyone was ready, the twinnies were in their carrier with toys and Kaon in Blue's hold with the same, only then did they leave together.

-0-Elsewhere

"Hardie, are you ready?"

"Nearly, Delphi," Hard Drive said as he stacked up his desk. He would be heading for Cybertron when the game was over to go with Prime and Ironhide on their rounds. Blackjack would go and do the rundown of the camp at Gliese. Raptor would go through the forward bases culminating at the new one called with the dreads tentatively Fort Frag Off among the troops but was as yet, unnamed officially.

Delphi would be working at Las Vegas for now, overseeing the rethink of the Tall White's situation. Until that was ascertained, no one would have a clue about what was happening. Their scout ship following the Whites was coming back. There was literally nothing to find at the site where the obliteration apparently had happened. No one knew anything.

Yet.

"Let's go, Delph," Hard Drive said as they walked to the door. It would close silently behind them.

-0-TBC 11-4-16 Tomorrow is Guy Fawkes Day.

 **The Fifth of November**

Remember, remember!  
The fifth of November,  
The Gunpowder treason and plot;  
I know of no reason  
Why the Gunpowder treason  
Should ever be forgot!

This was the famous poem quoted in the great move, "V For Vendetta"

NOTES:

ESL:

bus, bused: when you bus something up, you clean it. Spoken the same was as the transportation device.


	321. Chapter 321

The Diego Diaries: **FOOTBALL!** (dd5 322)

-0-On the field

The lines came together in a crash heard around the world(s). They slammed together so hard that Bos, Reflector and Co-D jumped on the sideline. They crept closer to Sunspot who was watching with intense concentration. Somewhere in the mix was Sideswipe with the ball and Sunstreaker pounding someone with his fists, albeit without cocking them backward to make it hurt more than it probably did. Equally forceful, the defensive line of Iacon pushed back, all of them jonesing to get a piece of the twins. No one had figured out how to break their psychic bond besides stepping on it with both peds so they decided breaking their leg struts was a good substitute.

The refs who were more than aware of that and concerned that the game might degrade (further) into a swamp of murder and mayhem were watching both players with an eagle optic. It wouldn't do for the television ratings to lose two of the most popular players too early in the season.

Sunstreaker broke free and ran like the wind as the offensive line of Kaon shielded Sideswipe. Before he could be driven off line, he lateraled the ball to Sunstreaker who transformed to skates and turned on the speed. He was going nearly 65 miles per hour when he shouldered a back over his helm while barreling straight for the hoop.

The back who went flying in a perfect spiral landed on his helm in the second row of the stands. He sort of compacted down as his helm met the unyielding concrete that was there. Also compacting down with him was a row of big mechs. The camera split screen as Sunstreaker leaped high, punched the goalie in the face, then set the ball through the hoop. He came down on his peds, then turned on a 70 degree angle to look back at his score. It was a beautiful piece of physicality.

On the other hand, the scrunched back was getting clawed by mechs he had landed on and several of their furious bonds. One who held a baby barely ducked the missile as it homed in on them, twirling through the air as Sunstreaker went on to glory. Every individual in the first three rows of the stadium who had one put their tiny infants and those even bigger into their carry holds just in case.

Servos grabbed the flailing legs and arms of the mech, then after swinging him back and forth two or three times, pitched him over the wall. He landed flat on his back and bounced. Then he lay still as the birdies began to sing. First Aid who was running madly with a kit reached him first. It would take a moment for the stretcher to reach the two but he would be out of the game for a bit. His neck was now 2 inches shorter than it was a moment ago. It would take some heavy weights and a gravity board to make crooked things straight again.

The crowd cheered him and booed everything else.

Crowds are fickle fraggers.

Sunstreaker got booed by the Iacon players as he rolled off the field...

" **FRAGGER!"**

 **"YOU DID STUBBIN WRONG! WAIT FOR *YOUR* TURN, SLAGGER!"**

" **FRAG YOU! FRAG YOUR TWIN! FRAG YOUR ADA AND YOUR AMMA!"**

That's when Sunstreaker punched that player in the face. That's also when both benches emptied onto the field.

Standing at the sidelines with big opticed wonder and not a little fear and concern, four little kids and a very unhappy bug and Dawg watched. Spot was only into the four kids at the moment, sitting near to them as they held his leash. That was when Dawg decided to be **THE MECH** and waddle onto the field to save Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from the full on brawl currently underway. Since Dawg decided to go, Bob did too. He was shivering with anger and fear but he began to hop forward as only an immature Insecticon could. As they ran forward, sort of, Sunspot took off after them. Co-d, Reflector and Bos watching Sunspot run forward ran after him.

That was when Ratchet leaped over the humans and landed on the field on all fours. Rising up like a righteous prophet of old, he ran forward too after four kids, two dogs and a bug.

Dawg: He reached the edge of the melee and saw the orange of Iacon. Knowing his team color wasn't the same, he bit the ankle of the first orange slagger he saw. That player bellowed and hopped off allowing Dawg to bite his way forward followed by a hopping bug buzzing with fury. He landed on the back of one of the Iacon players who showed a hitherto unknown case of entomophobia … a fear of insects … by running in circles and screaming as he tried to swipe Bob off with his servos. Bob, fearing the fall, clung even harder.

The little kids were nearly to the melee racing after the trailing leashes that the critters had pulled out of their servos. Behind Ratchet running like the wind, Spot was a blur as he closed the gap. The stadium was on their feet watching with horror as the little tykes rushed forward into certain doom.

It was tense.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!? I CAN'T WATCH!"** -Blaster, Revet, and Jazz

At the same time, Prime stepped over the wall and landed on the ground. He rushed to the edge of the field, then pulled a big gun. He fired three rounds into the air, then everyone everywhere froze. It was even likely that people in Outer Mongolia felt the urge to pause a moment, though they might not know why...

It was still a moment as everyone fighting on the field turned toward Prime, then saw with horror that little kids and toothy dogs were among them. They stepped back as Ratchet reached the kids. He scooped them up along with Bracket and with dogs in tow, walked to the bench to put them down. Sideswipe picked up Dawg while Sunstreaker pulled Bob off the back of the Iacon player, carrying them to the sidelines. "You four must **NEVER** come out there. You can get killed," Sideswipe said.

"The dogs and Bob ran out there to save you," Reflector said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Here. I'll fix that." He took their leashes and affixed them to the bench which was secured to the cement slab where the players sat on sides. "They can't get out of that."

"Is everyone okay?" Prime asked as he stood beside the bench. He subbed his gun, a sight that blew the collective minds of everyone from Afghanistan to Zimbabwe. He nodded to the team and refs who had come to the sidelines. "Are we alright or do we need to make accommodations?"

The refs stared at the leashes. "If that holds, we're good. You little kids are too small and important to get hurt. Please don't come out. We're watching and we can stop the game. Maybe," the head ref said with a grin. He looked at Prime. "Thanks for stopping the game. Where do you suppose your rounds landed?"

"In the desert somewhere I hope," Optimus said as he grinned at the ref. He nodded then walked back to the stands to spring over the side easily to the utter delight of the crowds everywhere.

In the desert...

Three rounds landed in the ground, then blew big holes with sand flying. Fortunately, no one was there to see it. Probably.

Earth …

"What the hell? Did you see that? A gun came from nowhere, then went back to nowhere." -Man C in a Cally bar

"Did you see the size of the blasts?" -Man A

"Where did it come from? Maybe there **are** species that can **really** pull guns out of their asses." -Man B

All three nodded.

Pentagon Lounge, Virginia, USA, Earth...

"I can't believe we aren't there."

"I know. Look at the size of Prime. He jumped down like an athlete, a gymnast. He must weigh eight tons but he landed like a light weight. **DAMN! I WANT TO BE THERE!"**

It would go like that.

At the game …

" **WE CALL PENALTIES ON IACON AND KAON!"** -line ref

" **BOO! BOO!BOO!BOO! WHY IACON!?"** -the Iacon fans in the crowd including Ratchet

" **BECAUSE IACON INSULTED SOMEONE'S AMMA AND ADA!"** -head ref

It became incredibly quiet a second, then it started up again. There were less of them demanding justice for Iacon than before though. One's ada maybe a slagger but your amma? Thems fighting words. Apparently.

"Those slaggers. They insulted me. **AFTER ALL I'VE DONE TO RAISE UP GOOD SPARKLINGS! AFTER ALL THE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS WALKING THE FLOOR WITH THOSE TWINS, GETTING THEM THROUGH SCHOOL AND INTO THE ARMY BEFORE THE COURTS MADE THE DECISION FOR ME!"** Ratchet said at the top of his voice.

Everyone looked at Ratchet, then grinned. "I did the best I could with what I had to work with," Ravel said with a big grin. He would be hugged by everyone who could reach him.

Ratchet grinned at his ada. "No wonder I grew up to be a slagger."

" **I WOULDN'T WANT IT ANY OTHER WAY, SONNY!"** Appa Ratchet hollered to his grandson. They nodded and grinned at each other. Then all of them turned back to the penalties. The head ref was continuing and that's how the humans found out that they could be slagging dictators because they could give any penalty to any offense even if it wasn't one and it was fair game.

" **PENALTY TO KAON FOR FIGHTING! SUNSTREAKER OUT FOR FIVE MINUTES! PENALTY TO IACON FOR INSULTING AN ADA AND AMMA! TEAM PENALTY FOR TEN MINUTES!"** -head ref laying down the smack

Iacon wasn't amused. Iacon could do bupkis about it. Both sides walked off with molten optics, then the defense of Kaon went out to slam helms with the offense of Iacon. It was on.

-0-At the line

"Ugly fragger. I'm going to stomp your fuel intake valve into your codpiece." -Iacon forward

"Try it, fragger. I'll eat your lunch for you." -Kaon defender

"Aren't you two a bond?" -another Iaconian player

" **YEAH!"** -both of them

Then the ball was tossed. **KA-BLAM!**

-0-Humans

:Oh my god, Joe. This is amazing. There doesn't seem to be many rules: -Olivia Bowers

:I know: -Joe Bowers transfixed by the spectacle

-0-Clash

The lines came together and after a bit of clawing, the turtle of the scrum was formed. The ball was somewhere deep inside the metallic hubcap that was moving slowly forward, slowly backward, slowly sideways. Inside where the cameras could only go so far, a lot of gouging, punching, pinching, and insulting was going on. Biting and grabbing to yank **HARD** was not allowed but it happened anyway as mechs did it and other mechs kept score of who it was for later paybacks.

Sunstreaker was sitting on the bench with Sideswipe, their arms around the kids as everyone watched tensely. That's when the ball went out and everyone broke with a flurry of punches and kicks as they began to gather for the ins.

That was also when a mini-con named Hobo decided that the game needed his fine suggestions. He climbed over the railing and managed to land on his peds, though he was blotto at the time. He began to walk mostly toward the sidelines where giant mechanisms were gathering to duke it out. As he did, his tiny old Amma slipped over the side to get him. As she did, the genitors of the first mechanism and children of the Amma nearly lost their shit watching two of them head for what was certain to be their doom.

 **THEY** climbed over the railing and because they were mini-cons, so did their aunts, cousins, uncles and friends. They were followed by friends and neighbors, the guy who ran the candy store on the corner and several hangers-on because the family was fun. A whole mob of them slid over the wall like porridge dripping over the rim of a boiling pot. It would be a moment before anyone noticed. By then, the first would be even with a mech from Iacon. He would punch that player in the ped.

Two things would happen then.

First, it would hurt like fury. They may be small but they were strong and some of them were actually able to create pain where none existed before. Ask his amma.

Secondly, the Iacon player would reflexively kick the mini-con puncher with his ped, then turn to look down. He would see that little mech plow into his amma who would plow into her son and son-in-law, the genitors of the first little slagger. It would be then that the old appa, bond of the old amma would reach her, help her up, then head with waving cane to the Iacon player who was looking at this army of invading mice with fear and loathing.

So far so good?

What the world would see was an Iacon **GIANT** kicking a mini-con **MINI** into a mini-con **AMMA**. That would be when every mini-con in the stadium would become incensed and go for the wall. Since some of them were sitting up high, it would take a while to walk down the stairs to the rail but they would get there.

It would be Springer's worst nightmare.

-0-TBC 11-7-16 **edited 11-8-16**

:D


	322. Chapter 322

The Diego Diaries: **FOOTBALL!** (dd5 322)

-0-On the field

The lines came together in a crash heard around the world(s). They slammed together so hard that Bos, Reflector and Co-D jumped on the sideline. They crept closer to Sunspot who was watching with intense concentration. Somewhere in the mix was Sideswipe with the ball and Sunstreaker pounding someone with his fists, albeit without cocking them backward to make it hurt more than it probably did. Equally forceful, the defensive line of Iacon pushed back, all of them jonesing to get a piece of the twins. No one had figured out how to break their psychic bond besides stepping on it with both peds so they decided breaking their leg struts was a good substitute.

The refs who were more than aware of that and concerned that the game might degrade (further) into a swamp of murder and mayhem were watching both players with an eagle optic. It wouldn't do for the television ratings to lose two of the most popular players too early in the season.

Sunstreaker broke free and ran like the wind as the offensive line of Kaon shielded Sideswipe. Before he could be driven off line, he lateraled the ball to Sunstreaker who transformed to skates and turned on the speed. He was going nearly 65 miles per hour when he shouldered a back over his helm while barreling straight for the hoop.

The back who went flying in a perfect spiral landed on his helm in the second row of the stands. He sort of compacted down as his helm met the unyielding concrete that was there. Also compacting down with him was a row of big mechs. The camera split screen as Sunstreaker leaped high, punched the goalie in the face, then set the ball through the hoop. He came down on his peds, then turned on a 70 degree angle to look back at his score. It was a beautiful piece of physicality.

On the other hand, the scrunched back was getting clawed by mechs he had landed on and several of their furious bonds. One who held a baby barely ducked the missile as it homed in on them, twirling through the air as Sunstreaker went on to glory. Every individual in the first three rows of the stadium who had one put their tiny infants and those even bigger into their carry holds just in case.

Servos grabbed the flailing legs and arms of the mech, then after swinging him back and forth two or three times, pitched him over the wall. He landed flat on his back and bounced. Then he lay still as the birdies began to sing. First Aid who was running madly with a kit reached him first. It would take a moment for the stretcher to reach the two but he would be out of the game for a bit. His neck was now 2 inches shorter than it was a moment ago. It would take some heavy weights and a gravity board to make crooked things straight again.

The crowd cheered him and booed everything else.

Crowds are fickle fraggers.

Sunstreaker got booed by the Iacon players as he rolled off the field...

" **FRAGGER!"**

 **"YOU DID STUBBIN WRONG! WAIT FOR *YOUR* TURN, SLAGGER!"**

" **FRAG YOU! FRAG YOUR TWIN! FRAG YOUR ADA AND YOUR AMMA!"**

That's when Sunstreaker punched that player in the face. That's also when both benches emptied onto the field.

Standing at the sidelines with big opticed wonder and not a little fear and concern, four little kids and a very unhappy bug and Dawg watched. Spot was only into the four kids at the moment, sitting near to them as they held his leash. That was when Dawg decided to be **THE MECH** and waddle onto the field to save Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from the full on brawl currently underway. Since Dawg decided to go, Bob did too. He was shivering with anger and fear but he began to hop forward as only an immature Insecticon could. As they ran forward, sort of, Sunspot took off after them. Co-d, Reflector and Bos watching Sunspot run forward ran after him.

That was when Ratchet leaped over the humans and landed on the field on all fours. Rising up like a righteous prophet of old, he ran forward too after four kids, two dogs and a bug.

Dawg: He reached the edge of the melee and saw the orange of Iacon. Knowing his team color wasn't the same, he bit the ankle of the first orange slagger he saw. That player bellowed and hopped off allowing Dawg to bite his way forward followed by a hopping bug buzzing with fury. He landed on the back of one of the Iacon players who showed a hitherto unknown case of entomophobia … a fear of insects … by running in circles and screaming as he tried to swipe Bob off with his servos. Bob, fearing the fall, clung even harder.

The little kids were nearly to the melee racing after the trailing leashes that the critters had pulled out of their servos. Behind Ratchet running like the wind, Spot was a blur as he closed the gap. The stadium was on their feet watching with horror as the little tykes rushed forward into certain doom.

It was tense.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!? I CAN'T WATCH!"** -Blaster, Revet, and Jazz

At the same time, Prime stepped over the wall and landed on the ground. He rushed to the edge of the field, then pulled a big gun. He fired three rounds into the air, then everyone everywhere froze. It was even likely that people in Outer Mongolia felt the urge to pause a moment, though they might not know why...

It was still a moment as everyone fighting on the field turned toward Prime, then saw with horror that little kids and toothy dogs were among them. They stepped back as Ratchet reached the kids. He scooped them up along with Bracket and with dogs in tow, walked to the bench to put them down. Sideswipe picked up Dawg while Sunstreaker pulled Bob off the back of the Iacon player, carrying them to the sidelines. "You four must **NEVER** come out there. You can get killed," Sideswipe said.

"The dogs and Bob ran out there to save you," Reflector said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Here. I'll fix that." He took their leashes and affixed them to the bench which was secured to the cement slab where the players sat on sides. "They can't get out of that."

"Is everyone okay?" Prime asked as he stood beside the bench. He subbed his gun, a sight that blew the collective minds of everyone from Afghanistan to Zimbabwe. He nodded to the team and refs who had come to the sidelines. "Are we alright or do we need to make accommodations?"

The refs stared at the leashes. "If that holds, we're good. You little kids are too small and important to get hurt. Please don't come out. We're watching and we can stop the game. Maybe," the head ref said with a grin. He looked at Prime. "Thanks for stopping the game. Where do you suppose your rounds landed?"

"In the desert somewhere I hope," Optimus said as he grinned at the ref. He nodded then walked back to the stands to spring over the side easily to the utter delight of the crowds everywhere.

In the desert...

Three rounds landed in the ground, then blew big holes with sand flying. Fortunately, no one was there to see it. Probably.

Earth …

"What the hell? Did you see that? A gun came from nowhere, then went back to nowhere." -Man C in a Cally bar

"Did you see the size of the blasts?" -Man A

"Where did it come from? Maybe there **are** species that can **really** pull guns out of their asses." -Man B

All three nodded.

Pentagon Lounge, Virginia, USA, Earth...

"I can't believe we aren't there."

"I know. Look at the size of Prime. He jumped down like an athlete, a gymnast. He must weigh eight tons but he landed like a light weight. **DAMN! I WANT TO BE THERE!"**

It would go like that.

At the game …

" **WE CALL PENALTIES ON IACON AND KAON!"** -line ref

" **BOO! BOO!BOO!BOO! WHY IACON!?"** -the Iacon fans in the crowd including Ratchet

" **BECAUSE IACON INSULTED SOMEONE'S AMMA AND ADA!"** -head ref

It became incredibly quiet a second, then it started up again. There were less of them demanding justice for Iacon than before though. One's ada maybe a slagger but your amma? Thems fighting words. Apparently.

"Those slaggers. They insulted me. **AFTER ALL I'VE DONE TO RAISE UP GOOD SPARKLINGS! AFTER ALL THE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS WALKING THE FLOOR WITH THOSE TWINS, GETTING THEM THROUGH SCHOOL AND INTO THE ARMY BEFORE THE COURTS MADE THE DECISION FOR ME!"** Ratchet said at the top of his voice.

Everyone looked at Ratchet, then grinned. "I did the best I could with what I had to work with," Ravel said with a big grin. He would be hugged by everyone who could reach him.

Ratchet grinned at his ada. "No wonder I grew up to be a slagger."

" **I WOULDN'T WANT IT ANY OTHER WAY, SONNY!"** Appa Ratchet hollered to his grandson. They nodded and grinned at each other. Then all of them turned back to the penalties. The head ref was continuing and that's how the humans found out that they could be slagging dictators because they could give any penalty to any offense even if it wasn't one and it was fair game.

" **PENALTY TO KAON FOR FIGHTING! SUNSTREAKER OUT FOR FIVE MINUTES! PENALTY TO IACON FOR INSULTING AN ADA AND AMMA! TEAM PENALTY FOR TEN MINUTES!"** -head ref laying down the smack

Iacon wasn't amused. Iacon could do bupkis about it. Both sides walked off with molten optics, then the defense of Kaon went out to slam helms with the offense of Iacon. It was on.

-0-At the line

"Ugly fragger. I'm going to stomp your fuel intake valve into your codpiece." -Iacon forward

"Try it, fragger. I'll eat your lunch for you." -Kaon defender

"Aren't you two a bond?" -another Iaconian player

" **YEAH!"** -both of them

Then the ball was tossed. **KA-BLAM!**

-0-Humans

:Oh my god, Joe. This is amazing. There doesn't seem to be many rules: -Olivia Bowers

:I know: -Joe Bowers transfixed by the spectacle

-0-Clash

The lines came together and after a bit of clawing, the turtle of the scrum was formed. The ball was somewhere deep inside the metallic hubcap that was moving slowly forward, slowly backward, slowly sideways. Inside where the cameras could only go so far, a lot of gouging, punching, pinching, and insulting was going on. Biting and grabbing to yank **HARD** was not allowed but it happened anyway as mechs did it and other mechs kept score of who it was for later paybacks.

Sunstreaker was sitting on the bench with Sideswipe, their arms around the kids as everyone watched tensely. That's when the ball went out and everyone broke with a flurry of punches and kicks as they began to gather for the ins.

That was also when a mini-con named Hobo decided that the game needed his fine suggestions. He climbed over the railing and managed to land on his peds, though he was blotto at the time. He began to walk mostly toward the sidelines where giant mechanisms were gathering to duke it out. As he did, his tiny old Amma slipped over the side to get him. As she did, the genitors of the first mechanism and children of the Amma nearly lost their shit watching two of them head for what was certain to be their doom.

 **THEY** climbed over the railing and because they were mini-cons, so did their aunts, cousins, uncles and friends. They were followed by friends and neighbors, the guy who ran the candy store on the corner and several hangers-on because the family was fun. A whole mob of them slid over the wall like porridge dripping over the rim of a boiling pot. It would be a moment before anyone noticed. By then, the first would be even with a mech from Iacon. He would punch that player in the ped.

Two things would happen then.

First, it would hurt like fury. They may be small but they were strong and some of them were actually able to create pain where none existed before. Ask his amma.

Secondly, the Iacon player would reflexively kick the mini-con puncher with his ped, then turn to look down. He would see that little mech plow into his amma who would plow into her son and son-in-law, the genitors of the first little slagger. It would be then that the old appa, bond of the old amma would reach her, help her up, then head with waving cane to the Iacon player who was looking at this army of invading mice with fear and loathing.

So far so good?

What the world would see was an Iacon **GIANT** kicking a mini-con **MINI** into a mini-con **AMMA**. That would be when every mini-con in the stadium would become incensed and go for the wall. Since some of them were sitting up high, it would take a while to walk down the stairs to the rail but they would get there.

It would be Springer's worst nightmare.

-0-TBC 11-7-16 **edited 11-8-16**

:D


	323. Chapter 323

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 322)

-0-On the ground. Literally

Springer turned in a slow circle as he watched with growing horror the emergence of gazillions of mini and micro mini-cons from **EVERYWHERE**. After a moment of staring with a blank processor, he turned to his mechs. " **OH SLAG**!"

They broke like billiard balls running for the sidelines to grab as many little mechs and femmes as they could. It was easy to do but the numbers were growing and the mechs among the minis were heading toward the Iacon player to swarm him. He was moving away from a furious tide of little slaggers including about 100 relations and friends of the little Amma who was staggering back to the stands with her little mech who had been dragged back by his kids. **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"** he said as the mini-bots reached him, then leaped on his aft. Down he went in a colorful pile up that reminded more than a few entomologists (bug scientists) of a swarm of army ants eating an elephant.

Tides of security rolled out of the tunnels, half of them on foot, half on horseback. By the time they reached the sidelines, hoards of mini-cons had reached them, some on each other's shoulders to pull some of the Watch mechs off their mounts. The horses who like horses anywhere loathed to step on anyone or anything balked and bucked the rest off. They flew through the air and were swallowed up in the growing mass of infuriated shortness spreading like a plague over the neat green fake grass and immaculate white lines of the field.

-0-Prime

"Oh frag," he whispered as he watched from his box.

-0-Others in the Fam

"What do you wanna do? Go and help?" -Raptor

"We might squash one or two under our peds." -Blackjack

"Let the security do it," Hard Drive said with a grin. "Let the grandsons figure it out. There's a teachable moment in this somewhere." Lissie nodded. Then Ratchet moved forward to jump off the railing.

Lissie nodded. Then Ratchet moved forward to jump off the railing.

"Where are you going, Ratchet?" Alor asked with a grin.

"I, Ratchet, will apply healing servos on. Someone's going to get hurt," Ratchet said as he leaped over the railing. He missed a small gaggle of mini-cons, then moved onward. Somewhere in the swarms was family.

And owies. Lots and lots of owies.

-0-In the tower control booth nearby

"This is amazing. That's a lot of mini-cons. I have a message from the refs. They say if this doesn't get under control in short order they're calling a forfeit on the game and both sides will record a loss," Jazz said. He flipped a switch. "Revet, lower the boom."

Revet glanced at him, then leaned closer to the mike. **"KNOCK IT OFF!"** For a moment, there was hesitation as everyone on the field looked up and around themselves. **"THIS GAME IS FORFEIT UNLESS YOU STOP NOW!"** Revet continued.

Some of them were seething and turned back to the carnage but others began to return to the stands. It wasn't enough but it was a start.

"Good one, Revet," Blaster said with a grin. "Let 'em have it again."

" **EVERYONE ON THE FIELD! THE REFS WILL CALL THE GAME AND END IT IF YOU DON'T CLEAR THE FIELD! NOW!"** His voice echoed over the field and more stopped their carnage. The sober ones. Some began to grab the others to drag them off and still others were being bagged by the security teams, then dropped helm first into the boxes that were standard practice at games now. **"MOVE IT OR THE GAME IS FINISHED!"**

That was then that the teams themselves began to gather up mini-cons and drop them into boxes or over the side of the stadium walls into the seats. The yelling and shoving was amazing and some of the little runts were actually incredibly strong. The mass began to cull quickly until it was about 100 belligerent little slaggers facing off against fifteen or so big mechs from security including Drift, Kup, Hercy, Lon, Splice who was now a Day Watchman, and of all things, Maxi.

Springer who was organizing a frontal attack glanced to his right. Maxi was standing there 'popping' her 'knuckles' as she readied herself to join the fun. **"MAXI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"**

"Helping," she said, then nodded to him. With that, she ran forward and with a flying karate kick, she took out two little mechs who were braced for her. They flew backward and took out three others. They landed on a pile on the ground. Turning toward Sandstorm who held a box, she waved to him. **"SANDY! COME HERE! I HAVE A FEW!"** She then began to tug them toward the big mech who stared at her with amazement. **"COME ON! WE HAVE ABOUT 100 MORE TO GO!"**

He ambled over and dropped them in as both sides stared with amazement. One of the mechs still standing looked at her with a frown. "You're a mini-con too."

" **I'M A WATCH OFFICER! YOU'RE BREAKING THE LAW! SURRENDER OR I WILL THUMP YOU!"** she said wagging her finger in his face like a mother. Which she was. She was also Mimi's auntie everyone found out recently.

Springer stared at her, then looked at Drift. "Go?"

Drift grinned, then goed. Everyone of a certain size ran for the mini-cons, half of whom transformed to jet off. The others stood their ground and were slagged to the pit. Picking up two and three with each servo, the big mechs mowed that group down. When they were tossed in boxes to be carted off, they turned their attention to a line of little cars facing them, their little engines revving as they defied the big bots.

"What now?" Drift asked as the big mechs lined up opposite the tiny ones. "There's about four apiece for each of us."

"I know. Hercy? Do you have any weapons up your subspace or is this going to hurt?" Springer asked as he eyeballed a big red truck … big for a mini-con, most of whom he knew were really strong and could drive through his chassis given enough speed. They couldn't have speed. "Don't let them get a head start," he said as the entire line drove straight at them with a head start. "This is going to hurt," he said before two launched themselves straight at him.

Hercy barely got his tazer out of subspace before he was knocked to the ground by a little mech who spun his tires on Hercy's chassis. Poking him with the tazer, Hercy jolted too. They lay on the ground flashing sparks for a moment, then Hercy staggered to his peds. He was off for more, tagging as many as he could as some of the bots chased little cars, some were buried under them and still others were chased. It wasn't a good orn for the Night/Day Watch.

-0-Prime

"This is entertaining," he said with a grin as he sat with his genitors and Miler. "I think these impromptu half time shows are the best part of the game."

"They certainly are excitable, Orion," Kestrel said as he grinned at the spectacle. "Do you need to help them stop the fighting?"

Prime considered that as he watched the fine form of Springer getting the upper hand at last on two little vehicles. He held them by their bumpers as they spun their tires, then dropped them in a box. Their speed at that point when they landed nearly capsized the kid holding the box but he was already on to more prey. Prime grinned. "No."

They chased little cars on foot and horseback as even a few drove down tunnels to disappear. By the time the last one was bagged the refs were truly fuming. When security rode and limped off carrying the boxes filled with little mechs whose bobbing helms could be barely seen as they tried to climb out, the refs walked to the center of the field. It got quiet really, really fast.

They stared at the crowd as the crowd stared back. Then the head ref exploded. " **YOU CAME THIS CLOSE TO A FORFEIT! RIGHT NOW, THE CROWD IS PENALIZED THREE JOORS! ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT AND THE GAME IS OVER! I WILL CALL IT! KAON AND IACON WILL HAVE ONE LOSS APIECE IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN!"**

Raptor glanced at Ironhide with a grin. "How do you penalize the crowd?"

No one knew but they thought it was hilarious.

It was quiet as a tomb in the stadium as the refs glared at everyone. Then they blew a whistle, the teams lined up and the game was on. A number of towers and stunting mechs tried to block Iacon from the ins but they couldn't. It was intercepted by a Kaon back who turned to run for the hoop with half the Iacon team behind him. He got nearly there and was punted out of the lines into the stadium stairs that went upward to high seating. He bounced up, then rolled down but held the ball.

Laying there a moment, he got up, danced a little jig like men do when they fuck up, then rejoined his team. They huddled a moment. The captain of the defense looked closely at him. "How many servos?" he said holding up three fingers.

"Six," the mech said.

"You're good. Let's go," he said as he led them back to their bench while the offense took the field.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at the others, then set up for the ins. Everyone jumped around, then they came together. Slamming a tower into another, Sideswipe slipped through the carnage to lob the ball to Sunstreaker. He caught it by the handle, then locked his digits, an illegal move. Turning with grim determination and mucho speed, he blistered his way through the mechs who were streaking in to catch him. His team followed throwing punches, tripping and gripping. The refs followed hoping to catch a boo-boo but it didn't happen. They were driven out of bounds again.

They huddled.

"Frag, that big green mech." (Everyone glanced at him from the huddle) "He bent my thumb. Fragger."

"How?" -everyone

"He bit it." -Hurt teammate

"Get him." -Everyone

They walked back, set up and threw the ball fast. It bounced off the helm of the big green mech and landed in the hands of Rad-R. He goed like the wind. The green mech fell onto the ground in a pile with his bell rung. Such is the way of sports.

Down the field, Rad-R ran passing the ball to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Avis, and Specter. They ran Iacon in circles, then Rad-R took a shot. It was a score. In the fourteenth row in Section C of the stadium, three seats behind the Primal Box, Edict, Bron-E, Riff, and Bron-E's pre-bond lost their marbles.

-0-On the ground

He outran the goal, thundering to a stop short of crashing into the end zone wall. The crowds were wild and so was his spark. He had scored, played a complex pattern with pros and was being hurrahed by the crowd. He knew his family was cheering too. Glancing up to the stadium, he saw them and waved, an action that was caught by the jumbotron. He felt elated in a way he wasn't in other times and places doing other things. When the team jumped him in celebration, he felt close and included like never before. Here, he was just another mech who had to earn and prove his way forward.

He liked it. In fact, he loved it. He cheered and walked proudly to the sidelines as the defense went on the field. He stood with the others happy and proud. All was good in Rad-R's world.

-0-In a prison barracks watching the game

Hobbes watched his son score the point and felt incredibly proud. He saw his family in the stands including his daughter who was hugging a strange mech. He sat back elated. They were doing fine. They were also coming more often, his kids. It made things better. He would be having a meeting with the Warden on the first day of the 'week' as it was called around here. Something about 'supervised parole with restrictions'. He didn't know what that meant but maybe he could go home a bit. That would make this bearable. He sipped his beer and grinned at the others as they congratulated him. Then the game began again. It would help pass the time in prison.

-0-TBC 11-8-16 **edited 11-9-16**

JC: I love the football too. It's so much fun trying to write the mechs doing funny things. HUGS!

Guester: I don't know how fatigue works for them but since this is G1, the whole mirror of life like us is what I use here. I remember thinking these guys need to rest up myself when I have them going on and on. :D


	324. Chapter 324

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 324)

-0-At the game

The stadium was chanting, singing, waving their arms and banners, stomping their peds, and all the other fun things that fans did to cheer on the home team. Ratchet was no exception. A team song was being sung for Iacon in their section so every Iaconian including Prime sang it too. The cameras lingered on him lovingly as Prime held his son, Rambler. They were singing the team song loudly together as Rambler waved the banner of Iacon. Of course, the other side showed Praxus Science since Prowl had mad skills with a glue gun.

"Prime's having a good time. That's his son, Rambler. He's one smart, nice little kid," Jazz said with a grin as the teams began to assemble at the line. "The score this far is Kaon, 2, Iacon, 0. I imagine things won't be too happy at Ratchet's house tonight."

Revet grinned. "It doesn't pay to be fans of two different teams in one house."

"You and I have the same team," Blaster said.

"What team is that?" Jazz asked Blaster.

"Whatever Revet tells me," Blaster said as they laughed loudly. "Here we go. Iacon has the ball. Let's see if they have an offense or they're just going to be offensive."

"I see how you did that," Jazz said with a big smile.

-0-Iacon

They lined up across from the huge defense of Kaon. They were big themselves, knowledgeable and fast. Most of the University of Iacon 'Golden Team' of undefeated university and then professional players were here. They had worked out and it showed. They got the ball, scuttered around and ran it out of bounds near the end zone of Kaon. Lining up along the side, the Kaon towers and fast stunters moving this way and that in front of them, the back threw the ball to a wing downfield. He caught it, ran forward and took a shot. It was blocked by Bracket in a beautiful textbook maneuver.

Bracket threw the ball to the refs who gave it back to Iacon at the same spot as before. Bent over facing the back, Hugh-E or 'Huge-E' as most called him, watched the back with steely optics. When the mech jumped to throw the ball in, Hugh-E grabbed him by the throat, pulled the ball from his servo, then dropped him like a brick. Turning without apparent concern, he began to jog toward Iacon's goal. Once he got moving he only got faster and at some point, even the entire team hanging on, two trucks fastened to his aft and a G8 cat hanging over a cliff on a chain couldn't stop him.

Iacon knew that and turned to chase him. By then Hugh-E was picking up steam and blockers. Some of the Iaconians ended up flying this way and that, one got into a fist fight with a Kaonian back, the two slagging it out like a mad bar brawl for the delighted delight of the crowd on three worlds. The rest gripped Hugh-E and dug in their heels as they tried to stop him from continuing while the backfield defenders and the goalie got set.

"Slaggers," Hugh-E said as he shook off a pair of Iaconians who had gripped his left arm. He stepped up the jog and was clipping along while the stadium went crazy.

Ratchet who was watching him with half a grin and half a grimace glanced at Alor who was looking grim himself. "Did I ever tell you that Huge-E has a nice aft?"

"No. He does," Alor replied. **"GET HIM! TAKE HIM DOWN!"**

They ran as fast as they could as Hugh-E leaned forward and doubled down. He ran into the first defensive back who bounced off and cartwheeled away. Even with three mechs digging in, Huge-E was moving fast. The other back ran forward and pressed his servos against Hugh-E's chest and dug in, skating backward plowing two furrows in the greens with his futile stance. He couldn't stop the mech who was close behind Prime in what he could pick up with his bare servos. With a swipe of his arm, the one holding the ball, that mech went flying into the Kaon bench. They caught him, then threw him back into the game.

The crowd was intense, loud beyond loud and leaning forward themselves. Iacon's goalie was screaming for help as he set himself to be obliterated. Hugh-E perhaps out of pity or just plain orneriness paused, tossed the ball through the hoop and shrugged off all the slaggers hanging onto him.

The goalie who had planted himself far enough forward to help slow the big mech down was too far away to stop the ball. It went through easily.

Madness.

The crowds went wild as the jumbotron replayed the greatness of Huge-E. Standing beside Prowl who was watching the show with crossed arms and a bemused expression, Ratchet turned toward the winger and punched him hard. Prowl staggered, then turned to Ratchet. He returned the punch, then both turned back to the game once more. No one noted it out of the ordinary or in more than passing. It was a common thing in Cybertronian football and often, the best 'game' brought was in the stands among the spectators.

:Ratchet just slugged Prowl and Prowl slugged him back. Now they're just watching and talking about the game like nothing just happened: a man with Morshower said with amazement.

:It's a common thing, beating on each other in the stands. Everyone does it and nothing is meant by it but what it is: Glenn Morshower said as he held his grandson, Mica. :There's a show no matter which direction you watch:

:No doubt: the man said as he turned back to the game. The Iaconians were coming to their bench livid and Kaon was coming in joyfully. Then the lines changed and the game began again.

They locked into a turtle and began the long lunging around that came with the tactic. No one wanted outside the lines early on. If you could make the scrum last, you would maim a few players before it became necessary to take an ins. Any advantage was an advantage to be grabbed with both servos. So it was now. They lurched toward Kaon's goal, then back toward Iacon's. By the time they stepped over the line, the halftime siren blew.

They unhooked, slugged each other, stood nose assembly to nose assembly shouting obscenities, some of them at family, then walked off to their benches. Gathering things up, they bowed to the Prime who nodded back, then walked to the tunnel and their locker rooms with insults, shoves and gimlet optics of the homicidal variety. They disappeared with tiny kids, 2 dogs and a bug in tow.

The half time would be replays of the first half including the wild aft 'March of the Munchkins' as delineated by Jazz, a high-end munchkin himself.

-0-Prison

"I'm glad its football season. Something to break up the monotony," Decimus said as they sat around the common room of their barracks eating snacks, drinking fake beer and watching the big screen that every barracks had.

"Who's your team this year, Decimus?" Ratbat asked because he was that bored.

"Simfur as ever," Decimus replied.

Ratbat grinned maliciously. "I don't think you'll win points with Primus by supporting his team."

"Frag you, Ratbat," Decimus said almost automatically.

Sentinel had to pause a moment to prevent his fist from laying both of them out on the floor.

-0-In the stands

"I don't know about this, Tie," Ravel said as he swayed with Prowler in his arms. That baby was chewing on a cookie, singing in that sing-song way infants do as they fight drowsiness. "This may not go well for Iacon. Mind you, I do love our twins. If they win, then I'm happy. But I would like my team to do well. If they go to the playoffs then all will be well with me."

Ratchet who was getting a snack out of Ironhide's carry hold grinned at his ada. Ravel was intensely cute and sweet. "We will see, Ada. This is only the first game."

"It will be a long season, I am sure," Ravel said as he grinned at the baby in his arms. The baby grinned back around the cookie in his mouth.

"Where will we go after the game?" Kestrel asked as he picked up Spirit.

"We're going to the Tower In The Sky in Iacon. We may take a while getting there but if we leave just before the end, we should miss the riots and mayhem," Tagg said with a grin.

"The best part," Blackjack replied with a chuckle.

No one disagreed, though Springer might have had he been there.

-0-In the locker room

They hustled around taking drinks and towels to the players as Dawg, Spot and Bug lay by the door in a pile on a nest of towels that the players put down for them. They were also considered good luck too. It was quiet. They were working out the plan for the next half...

Run the clock and score when it was a sure thing.

Block the slaggers and don't get hurt.

The usual game plan it seemed.

The clock ticked onward toward the second half as the players psyched up and chatted with the sweet kids.

-0-Out there, way out there

They followed the ships that were coming and going on an established shipping lane through empty space heading for who knew where? Those following only knew that the ships were part of their Hated Quarry. They followed invisibly, their wake and their presence equally unregistered to their prey. They were on a quest for the home system of the enemy so they followed this group, those who flew the same ships and bore the markings as the others. Eventually, they would return to their home system and there they would pay for their aggression. They were many, those that followed. Those who were followed had no idea how many or how close they were to their convoy. They faded into the distance and space was empty and quiet again.

-0-Siren and Go Time

They came out of the tunnel walking to the middle line. The big orange and white of Iacon lined up, bowed to Prime, then waited for The Hated Enemy. Kaon came out, did the same, then both teams walked to their benches with their respective lines heading for the field. The kids, their dogs and bug who were secured, watched tensely as the twins walked out to take the ball. The stadium settled, then the ball was tossed. Iacon jumped over the Kaon players and homed in on Sideswipe. He threw the ball before getting buried. Rad-R caught it and with Sunstreaker blocking his way forward got it nearly the quarter field marker before getting knocked out of bounds.

Sideswipe lay still a moment watching the red flags on his processor pop off one by one, then stood up. He smirked at the Iaconians who were glaring at him with fury. One of them turned to Sideswipe. "Stay down, slagger."

"And miss all the fun?" Sideswipe asked before a fist laid him back out again.

Flags flew as the refs ran up. "You cocked your arm, slagger. You're out of the game," the head ref said with fury.

The Iaconian smirked, then walked off to a chorus of **'BOO!', 'FRAG YOU!', 'I'M IN LOVE! CALL ME!',** and **'HANG HIM!'** A lot of stuff, the Cybertronian version of room keys and panties, got thrown onto the field that had to be cleared, then everyone turned back to Sideswipe. He got up slowly as First Aid ran up.

"Sideswipe, let me check you out," First Aid said as he plugged himself into Sideswipe's neck jack, a move that exploded heads all over Planet Earth. "You have a glitch. You're not going to stay in the game until I set it right."

"Frag that, Aid. I'm staying," Sideswipe said as he turned to walk to Sunstreaker who was walking back to him with a furious expression. But they didn't meet because Sideswipe could only turn in a circle. He walked in a circle, paused, glanced at Sunstreaker, then stepped toward him again. He made another circle. "What the hell?"

"Come to the aid station. We have to reset your gyro processing node," First Aid said as he gripped Sideswipe's arm. He tugged him along.

 **"HOW LONG WILL THAT TAKE!?"** Sideswipe asked as he looked at a seething Sunstreaker watching him go.

"Not long. Come on," First Aid said as they walked off to thunderous applause. Some of it was for Sideswipe but the rest was deeply felt appreciation of his removal by Iacon's zillion fans in the stadium.

-0-Up there

Ratchet glanced at the others as he signed off from First Aid. "He's got an adjustment to his gyro processor coming. It won't take long. Fragger clocked him good."

"He needs to be banned from the game for poor sportsmanship," Ravel said with a frown.

"Ada, he plays for Iacon," Ratchet said with a grin.

Ravel considered that then frowned. "It doesn't matter. Much."

The game on the field restarted and the hunt was on.

-0-TBC 11-9-16 **edited 11-11-16**


	325. Chapter 325

The Diego Diaries: Football (dd5 325)

-0-On the field

For the first ten minutes of the second half, the ball went this way and that, changing hands several times. The difference here was the number of fist fights that happened. Sunstreaker came off his penalty and joined in, clocking a couple of Iaconians himself. They were lined up on the sideline working to prevent Iacon from getting the ins. Over and over, both teams faulted, one going over the line on one side defending while the other did it on the offensive. Finally, the refs blew a whistle.

"Someone needs a nap," Ravel said with a slight frown. "This is a very rare penalty."

Ratchet grinned. Both his genitors were Iacon fanatics and knew football extremely well. "They both get the same penalty."

" **OFF SIDES, BOTH SIDES! JUMP BALL IN THE CENTER MEDALLION!"** the head ref said.

The kicker for this was the goalies had to step out of their positions and stay out for one minute. As they gathered in the center, Sideswipe raced in and replaced Scat. He ran to the sidelines for some first aid while Sideswipe synched once again with Sunstreaker, an illegal move in this sport. Even bonds weren't allowed to do it. Twins did it so subtly, that it was anyone's guess if Sideswipe and Sunstreaker even knew they did.

They did.

Sunstreaker faced off against a tall powerful mech who could run fast and because he could, his blocking could knock a mech into the tall tiers of the stadium's seating. The masses got quiet, then the ball was tossed. The ref backpedaled just in time as two mechs leaped an astonishing distance upward, beating on each other as they did with their fists. Down they came and wrestled a moment before Iacon got loose with the ball. They had less than a minute to score before Bracket could come back on the field. He wouldn't have it because every single member of the Kaon offensive line jumped on him in a massive dog pile.

"Well, that'll take care of that," Ratchet said with a grin. Ravel nodded without comment.

On the field, they got off the Iaconian slowly and with great delight in the bending of the slagger who had punched Sideswipe. Walking toward the line, both teams flexed their frames to do it all again. Around the stadium, fans of all stripes watched the game with incredible satisfaction. This was Cybertronian football at its most pure and basic. This game was nothing more than a fistfight with a ball. Their roars were primal and their delight overwhelming.

Among the crowds were a lot of newcomers who were seeing the first live football game of their lives for the most part and given that they never were allowed to come inside on Cybertron, they were making up for lost time here.

-0-In a large entertainment tent in Camp Mercy #8, Iacon, Cybertron

The crowd inside watched with rapt attention. This was the team of their home and city-state. Iacon they had learned wasn't a champion yet but there was always hope. Monitors all over the planet were showing the game. It was almost as good as being there. Parties were going to be had shortly though there were two more games to follow this one and three more the next orn.

A banner or two for Iacon flew over the camp hoisted up on flag poles as the anticipation for this broadcast grew. In the city around them, with more than 35% of it reconstructed with a large population in residence, there was a lot to be happy about. This was the cherry on the top of the pie.

Or something. Human languages were still a work in progress.

-0-Camp Mercy #1, Kaon, Cybertron

The HQ which was formerly the Decepticon High Command but was now one of dozens of big operational facilities all over the planet was abuzz with worker bees who were watching the huge monitors, half of which were redirected to the game. Kaon was playing. It was the defending champion of the league. All was well in their world.

All over the camps flags and banners for the team were flying. It was an intense thing here in this, ground zero for losing. Now the city of Kaon was emerging with new designs and attention toward beauty. Towers stood with their spires in the sky and families lived there. Businesses were being started and amenities being made available all around them. Kaon wouldn't be the hard luck, no luck hell hole that it once was. It was the hometown of the (several) **WORLD(S) CHAMPIONS KAON KAVALIERS!**

There would be some partying after the game.

-0-On the field

They came together like two trains crashing into each other, arms and servos gripping as legs churned toward and against someone else. The ball was Iacon's. They were literally pushing the big Kaon line back and as they did a wing slipped past and ran madly toward the goalie. Bracket was aware and set himself. It was one-on-one, two separate individuals with the optics of literally billions watching their duel.

He was as fast as the wind, this sturdy kid from the mines of the Manganese Mountains and by the time he reached shooting distance he was running like the wind. He leaped, twisted in the air, landed, leaped again and with a spin dropped the ball through the hoop.

Bracket who was fast wasn't fast enough and the peculiar spin had faked him out. He landed on his peds, then looked back at the lines. His backs were too far forward to help him so their shutout was broken. It was 3-1, Kaon favored. The crowd went nuts.

Ratchet and his family went nuts too. Jumping up and down doing a happy dance, they celebrated not getting skunked. They only needed three more to win and fifteen more to make sure that the slagging twins didn't pull victory from the jaws of defeat.

Not that Iacon was winning at the moment. That could change. Ratchet put his ada down, then punched Prowl in the arm. **"HA-HA, PROWLER! SCORE!"**

Prowl punched him back, then turned to the game again. "You need about sixty points to be sure."

"Slagging twins," Ratchet muttered with a grin. "There's time."

"Not really, Loser. Look at the clock," Prowl said nodding to the game board that was under the jumbotron which was showing the play over and over.

"Mere technicality," Ratchet said as he frowned ever so slightly at the rapidly diminishing time left in the game.

 **"HA!"** Prowl said before Ratchet slugged him again.

It was worth it.

-0-On the field

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked out to the line. "You alright?"  
Sunny asked.

"I'm good. I had a gyro problem but they fixed it," Sideswipe said with a grin. "I told them I'd break their medic station if they didn't do it fast."

Sunny nodded as they lined up. "Good. We need to put this game away."

The ball dropped and it was on. Between getting it down to the end zone, the twins were unstoppable. But the other side had other plans and in no time they were lurching around the field, a large and very colorful metallic hubcap of doom.

 **"YOU STEPPED ON MY SERVO!"** -infuriated Kaonian

 **"GET IT OUT OF THE WAY, BONEHEAD!"** -equally infuriated Iaconian

 **"DON'T CALL ME BONEHEAD! I KNOW YOUR ADA AND I'LL TELL!"** -Kaonian bonehead

 **"SCARE ME WHY DON'T YA!? MY ADA!?"** -Iaconian bonehead

"Isn't he your ada too?" -someone nearby trying not to get bitten by someone else

 **"YEAH. AND HE LIKES ME BEST!"** -first one

 **"NO HE DOESN'T! HE LIKES OUR LITTLE BROTHER BEST!"** -second one

(Straining and shoving, punching, biting, pinching, and mayhem for a moment) "I'm going to go home and punch Ada." -first bonehead

"I'll help you." -second bonehead

The ball squirted out.

A mech from each team, a fast back, breaks out to chase the ball as it bounces all over the place. One grabbed it, then the other grabbed them. The first punched the second, the second grabbed the ball, both tugged until the big guys notice. They stepped out of the scrum, a number of monster trucks from both sides, even though it meant wadding up players in the way and tossing them over their shoulders like old paper bags. They then walked with gathering speed toward the two struggling backs.

One of them to get there first, Huge-E, gripped a mech like he was a Barbie Doll, then threw him over his shoulder. That mech landed on his helm, held there a moment, then fell over. Another back gripped Huge-E and tried to move him. They were evenly matched.

Huge-E grinned at the other Man Mountain Dean, then picks up his own player who still had the ball. Huge-E threw the mech like a javelin over the top of the scrum toward the goal line. Then he turned on the big mech who was jonesing for a fight, grinned broadly, then punched that monster in the face.

The scrum hearing the screams of someone overhead flying down field clutching the ball stopped to look up. They saw a Kaonian mech fly over, then noted that two town cars were having it out at the halfway line. Mesmerized by the enormity of the behemoths trading blows, they forgot that a wing was now running albeit with a limp toward the goalie who was alone **AGAIN** and facing the Doom of Epoxy by himself.

Epoxy on the other servo was hustling along with a gimp leg and a spark filled with moxie. Pulling themselves out of the scrum by clambering and/or running over the backs of the mechs struggling to free themselves, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe put metal to the pedal to catch up.

The Iacon goalie braced himself, then leaped for the shot as Epoxy aimed for the goal. As he did, Epoxy passed it to Sunstreaker, who passed it to Sideswipe, who went behind the goalie to pass it to Epoxy who nailed it through the hoop.

Insert madness here.

-0-Around the stadium

The cameras switched off around the arena one by one as the crowd became the show. Rejoicing and despair along with indifference and a lot of drunken rudeness from mini-cons were in good supply. Between the ' **WE'RE #1'** displays, ' **HI, ADAs** ' and the Cybertronian version of the middle finger from gangs of smirking youngling mini-con mechs, the show was pretty good.

Springer and the others watched carefully, aware that they had already bagged over 150 from the first riot. He didn't expect good things from this either. It would be misplaced concern. The suggested and much hinted at riot wouldn't come here. It would be later that night in the parking lot of the Energon Administration Building between two mini-con ball club supporter groups.

Interestingly enough, they would be supporters of Tarn and Capital City.

-0-On the field

They gathered again to try to recoup and/or run out the game. Iacon United was losing and the clock was nearly ready to run out. They needed three more points to beat Kaon and given the time they had and the rage that was motivating them, they had a team delusion that it was doable.

 **HUT! HUT!**

They came together at the toss, then the ball was stolen. Kaon ran out the clock with a number of fist fights and a scrum that was as violent as it got. When the siren blew it probably saved a few lives on the field, if not in the stands. It was a loud crowd that crowed or booed as the teams lined up, bowed to Prime, then bitched their way out of the stadium into the tunnel leading to the locker rooms. The last figures to be seen were four little kids holding hands, a pair of dogs waddling/bouncing along and one nervous little Insecticon bug.

Kaon 4, Iacon 1.

-0-TBC 11-10-16 **edited 11-11-16**

ESL

moxie: guts, fortitude, feistiness, bravery. Old fashioned slang word. (mock-see)


	326. Chapter 326

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd5 326)

-0-Leaving the arena

The humans were given the opportunity to make a break for it as the entire group buzzed alongside the wall of their row on the way to the tiny elevator that brought them upwards to the mid-line viewing platform that was their safe place here. Prior to this, they took a convoluted ramp to their secured viewing area. That is, they did until Grapple 'perfected' a tiny elevator that could hold a large number of them in each trip. It was big to the humans but amusingly tiny to the bots who watched them enter and disappear.

Gathering at the bottom, they began to wind their way forward to the sidewalk that would take them to the tower where everyone else was watching the game in comfort. A number of consuls, Earth 1 inhabitants, and scientists from their habitat would be joining them for a party, lunch and the other two games of the day. Those who weren't on duty at the N.E.S.T. HQ would be there too. It would be swinging and the two individuals that Morshower was trying to influence would be deeply so.

Kaon, win. Two new friends, win. A very productive day was had by all.

-0-The Fam

Ratchet and Prowl watched as the horse guards below sat together on the field waiting for trouble. It didn't materialize, though it was brewing to explode later at the Energon Administration's big parking lot that evening. Moving slowly forward, they all herded their most vulnerable between them, the elders and children. Blackjack, Hard Drive, Raptor, and Ironhide had left a second or two earlier to retrieve four little kids and three pets from Kaon's locker room. Congratulations were given by those moving along around Ratchet, who knew the twins belonged to him.

"Great game. I have a duty shift bet based on them getting the championship again," someone told Ratchet as they inched along on the row above him.

"I do too. I expect them to win," someone with him said.

"I have faith in the younglings. They take after my side of the family after all," Ratchet blathered as he ignored the bemused but slightly scandalized optics of his ada.

The chat continued as Prime followed with Miracle in arms. He would be on the jumbotron the entire time until he disappeared down the stairs to the tunnel below.

-0-MCA Download

"Welcome back, Blaster and Jazz, Revet. Great game," the human moderator of the panel began.

"It was. They played for keeps today," Jazz said with a big grin.

"Tell us more about that, Jazz. I think we saw some new things today, any of which would get players here banned for life," the moderator replied.

Jazz laughed. "We have few rules since this is a street game that came out of the ghettos. We couldn't punch the high caste rich folks so we substituted this." He grinned. "I made that part up."

"No, he didn't," Blaster said with a smile as Revet nodded in agreement.

"Continuing onward," Jazz said as everyone laughed. "We can't pull back to punch someone … cocking your fist will get you penalized or expelled. We don't want deaths or permanent impairment. If you come here to do that, you don't need to stay, though I've seen some pretty brutal games in my life. When you're in the scrum, things can happen out of sight of the refs. Biting, pinching, gouging, and anything that can maim a mech isn't allowed. The fights you saw with Huge-E and Sunstreaker, for instance, were legal. The one that got Sideswipe carted out wasn't. That player was ejected because it fragged off the refs that he was so blatant. He could have had a penalty but he didn't bother to hide his move.

"Fights are allowed. This was. after all, a game from the slums and none of the players were ever shrinking violets. They were hardcore and some were criminals. There are a few more refinements but banning fighting is not one of them. You can't bite, gouge or do anything that could cause death or dismemberment but slagging it out like Huge-E and Carmichael did after punting the wing is allowed. In fact, its one of the best parts of the game."

"In the scrums, Jazz, they do a lot of the things that are banned or penalized. What about that?" a Chinese sportscaster asked.

"They do and if they get caught it's a penalty. Most of the time they catch who they can and that's about all you can do. The scrum can become **HUGE** and dense. Most of the time, it really hurts in there," Blaster said as Jazz nodded.

"They play hard and most of them within the rules. The twins really frag teams off. They're hard to defend against, their linkage is so strong," Revet said as the others nodded.

So it would go.

-0-In the locker room

They were assisted by little kids as a fat bulldog lay on the peds of Bracket. Bracket was scratching Dawg's big aft and it felt good. He lay with his optics off-lined and his long red tongue hanging out of his toothy mouth. Bob was huddled behind Sunstreaker's legs and Spot was helping Sunspot and the little mechs drag towels to the shower room to be gathered for washing by stadium staff. It was happy and conversation was light-hearted as they celebrated the first victory of what was hoped to be many more.

Hard Drive, Ironhide, Raptor, and Blackjack walked through the door and the bedlam was huge. Picking up kids, congratulating the mechs, they sat or stood around the end of the long bench that was closest to the door.

 **"APPA! THEY DID GOOD! THEY WON! OUR TEAM WON!"** Reflector said as the others nodded happily.

"They did really good," Hard Drive said as he pulled Sunspot onto his lap. "The first of many I believe."

Laughter and agreement greeted that. Ironhide glanced at Rad-R. "You did good, infant. That was a good shot and all of you … you did yourselves and Kaon proud. The entire planet watched and I know from the commanders on Cybertron that there's going to be big parties in Kaon tonight."

Enormous satisfaction was expressed at that news as the team gathered up to go. Walking to the door, pausing with sportscasters both print and broadcast including a down feed Q & A* from the MCA it was a moment before they could continue onward. the twins did their duty to their adoring fans on three worlds and many forward bases. Lining the tunnel to the outdoors, die hard fans of Kaon greeted and hurrahed them as the team walked out. They even gave their electronic autographs to little kids who held their books up for signing. It was wonderful.

If you were from Kaon of course. It was a lot less joyous at the other locker room nearby.

"Where are we going, Appa?" Bos asked as Raptor picked him up.

"We're going to eat with the family in Iacon," Raptor said with a grin. He led the way out past the players having discussions with writers, then walked with the crowd to the streets beyond. Shooting a notice to go to Iacon when they could, the rest of the family headed out, moving to the subway where Ratchet and his part of the procession had already gone. That party was on their way to Iacon when Raptor's group reached the platform. It was crowded and jovial when they did.

Crowded trains let off fans for the next game as those who had been to the Kaon v Iacon battle filled the empty cars. They had to wait for the third train to arrive before a Seven City West line arrived that had space for them. Entering the cars, they moved back and soon it was packed.

"This is squished, Appa," Bos said as he hugged his grandpa.

Hard Drive grinned. "It's pretty cozy."

They laughed. "Appa? Will you and everyone be home for Thanksgiving?" Reflector asked as he sat on Ironhide's arm.

"We should, infant. I hear it's a big deal," Hard Drive said with a grin.

"Potatoes and gravy with hot buttered golden orbs of deliciousness," Ironhide said with a look of exultation on his face.

"Then we're going to be here," Hardie said with a chuckle. They would spend a bit of their time exchanging conversation with the other riders about what constituted great food for holidays and warriors. It would be delicious.

-0-Iacon, Seven Cities West, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The mob walked as fast as the infants could walk which wasn't very fast at all. They gabbed, the babies did, filling the air with all manner of amusements:

 **"ADA! WHY SHE?"** -guess who

"Ada, where is atar?" -Hero

"Amma, why she?" -Praxus

"Amma, why you going to there?" -Miracle

"Amma? Can I go to the place?" -Praxus

"What place, Praxus?" -Ravel

"To do the thing." -Praxus

"He has to go to the bathroom." -Ratchet hoping against hope he can hold it. He could. Thank Primus.

They snatched up the babies and moved faster.

-0-Inside the restaurant

They began to move tables together, the Wreckers who were already there along with Miler, Venture, and Bluestreak. There would be enough expected for dinner to fill out the entire floor of the restaurant, the top one of the three-level facility. The sound of running water falling from the water feature nearby and the texture of the air in the room because of it felt good on the audials and neural nets of the big mechs and smaller ones who were arranging the seating.

They began to dribble in, some carrying infants and others not. All of them greeted the others, then found a spot to sit. A big table was ready for Prime who had just entered with Ratchet and that crew. Babies were traded around as adults sat down to wait for everyone else. The place was filling up fast.

Drink orders were taken as even more came to the party. Pulling out chairs, they sat, then hollered at the twins as they entered. A huge roar arose for them, received with smiles and unaccustomed delight by both as more of the team came in behind them. Also with them were Neo, Laret with their daughter, then Rad-R and his family including Edict and Riff. Room was made for everyone.

" **ADA! I GO THERE!"** Orion bellowed as he pointed to the edge where the railing edged the space around the waterfall. A clear barrier was there now preventing anyone small from falling in as he had earlier in another celebration.

"You can go but you better not try to climb the barrier or I'll pat more than your servo, Orion," Ratchet said with a pointed stare.

Orion leaned back from his ada who had leaned into him, then smiled a cheese eating smile. He slid down, then ran to the barrier to pat and lick it as he watched the waterfall. A number of other kids ran over there too. Hercy who watched them grinned at Ratchet. "Orion is a caution."

"What do you bid for him?" Ratchet replied with a chuckle.

Arcee, Magnus and the rest of the femmes along with Chromia trailing Maelstrom walked in and pulled up chairs. "Hi, Ada," Arcee said. "Nothing like having a meal with the old folks."

Ironhide smirked at both as he held Prowler. "Slaggers. We're actually both really young but you infants sucked the life out of us."

Laughter and agreement met that remark. Springer and Drift ambled in with a load of Day and Night Watch mechs. Behind them came Kup and Hercy. Ratchet grinned. "Why aren't you overseeing the public disturbance?"

"It's not happening. No one is disturbing the peace so far. I imagine tonight will be different but for now I'll take what I can get." Springer pulled a chair for Drift, then himself. The others sat at his table as well. "We have horses parked outside."

"When do you recharge, infant?" Alor asked with a grin as he slid Scout into Drift's arms. The big mech took the baby with a grin.

"We do sometimes. Usually. Good thing we can go a while before recharging. We might miss something otherwise," Drift said as he grinned at Scout. Scout grinned at him.

"Wrecks havoc on the 'face life," Springer said to everyone's hilarity. He looked at Chromia and a still slightly uneasy Maelstrom. "How's yours?"

Chromia grinned at him, then stomped his ped under the table. He wouldn't ask again.

-0-TBC 11-11-16 **edited 11-22-16**

ESL:

Q&A: question and answer essentially an interview, either spoken or written.

gabbed, gabbing: talking all manner of stuff, just blather, which is chatting on and onward in an amusing and inoffensive way


	327. Chapter 327

The Diego Diaries: After the (foot) Ball (dd5 327)

(Guest: You and I are psychic. I have my list of stuff to bring back in and your questions are on it.) :D

-0-Dinner

The food came and for a moment there was nothing but eating and cutting sounds. Ratchet glanced at Alor. "Did they tell you about the thing?"

Alor looked up from feeding Scout a bite, then looked puzzled. Ratchet sent him a text off line, then he blinked and nodded. "They did. We're on it."

"Good." Ratchet grinned. "Maybe we can have a few moments for family stuff. Thanksgiving is in 13 orns on the Terran calendar." Ratchet tapped his glass as everyone paused to look at him. "Thanksgiving is in thirteen orns. The contest this time is cookies. Bring your cookies to the meet up which I don't think is going to be at our house. Right, Blue?" Ratchet smiled a dazzling smile which drew snickers everywhere.

Bluestreak laughed. He glanced over his shoulder to Terradive and Roto who were sitting with Sunstreaker, Payload and his family as well as Herling, Nova, their two kids, Laret, Neo, and Fifi. "Did you get the big hall, Terri?"

Terradive glanced at Roto who smirked at him, then nodded. "We did," Terri said to great guff and derision.

"Then I leave it to you, Blue, to send out the news about what and where to come. I'm bringing something and if you all do, maybe telling Blue what you want, then he can post it to the listserv on the bulletin board. Right, Blue?" Ratchet asked with a big smile and coquettishly batting optical ridges. Laughter greeted that.

"What listserv, Ratchet?" Blue asked with a smile.

"The one you're going to make, amirite?" he asked with wide spread arms.

Laughter, insults and other personal remarks at that end of the scale greeted his question. Blue nodded with a smirk, then everyone got back into the food. Prowl who was smirking at Ratchet as well sat back. "Slagger. Child abuse."

"Suck it up, Prowler. Do you have your cookie recipe?" Ratchet asked.

"For literally ages of man," Prowl replied to snickers and knowing looks. He impaled all of them with a severe optic. "I intend to win. I suppose you have the winning statuettes ready?"

"Yes," Ratchet lied. / … frag … I better get on it … I need a cookie recipe too …/ He grinned, then glanced around until he saw Hercy and Kup. "Where are you going to put the first place trophy, boys?"

"Right next to the others," Hercy said to howling laughter.

The conversation would follow that vein for a while.

-0-Elsewhere

They sat together at the next game following Kaon's win, the big kids and their elders. They had elected to go to the game that was currently going on in the same stadium, Tarn v Capital City and join the family for dinner later that evening. It was a barn burner as the Tarn team being a colossus size wise on defense crashed into the Man Mountain Deans of Capital City's offense. Brutal and fast, thunderous and tumultuous, it would fill out the highlight reels for the news broadcasts later that evening on three worlds.

Lumi and Fireball sat together holding hands while the adults sat behind them with grins. All of the children were in infant league football which the adults attended to watch, at least two or three appearing each game. They had clubs and activities that were helping them develop socially outside of their particular frame as well. They had access to the Temple and their culture taught by revered individuals, were learning educational things along with art, music and dance and had friends beyond their little group. The adults were incredibly happy. That there was a football game to go to with them was the icing on the cake.

"The score is 2-2, Quasar. You're two off your guess," Quadrus said with a grin.

Quasar grinned back. "Shut up," he said to great laughter by everyone, adults included.

-0-Dinner

They ran around the table like a flock of geese stopping here and there for a bite. It didn't matter who it was, they were comfortable with adults of all shapes and sizes. Both of Payload's kids were in the little flock of babies led by Miracle who was nearly delirious with joy as he ran from one adult to another, opening his mouth for a bite, then running onward.

"What are you going to make for Thanksgiving dinner, Ratchet? More of that thing you did before?" Alor asked with a grin as he remembered the colossus called a turducken. Every optic around the table focused in on Ratchet, all of them great cooks with mad skills.

"I thought I'd find another carcass, stuff it with golf balls and bring that," Ratchet said. "Maybe you can come over and help me sew it shut."

Groans made it around the room. Ironhide glanced around at everyone, then looked at Ratchet. "That thing you made, the stuffed thing … I liked that."

"Thank you, Only One. I'm glad you liked it," Ratchet said grinning at Ironhide who had the makings of a miff around the edges of his energetic aura. He was cute when he was offended for Ratchet. "I was thinking of prime rib. Maybe a huge pot of mashed potatoes and then some dark gravy."

Half the mechs in the room paused a moment, then glanced at Ratchet. "Count me in." -all of them

Ratchet laughed, then smugly smirked at Prowl. "There you go. I win."

"You win nothing, slagger. I'm going to supply three perfect turkeys, several pies and dinner rolls. I will make the dinner rolls myself." Prowl held up his servos. "These perfect servos, servos that have touched the-"

"Rim of the garbage disposal?" -Sideswipe with glee

"I was thinking along the lines of the duty roster," Prowl said with a gimlet optic.

A murmur spread through the room as everyone grinned at Sideswipe. "Not too smooth," Hercy said with a chuckle.

"I said what you all thought," Sideswipe said taking another dinner roll aka 'orb of deliciousness' in some households.

"You sure know how to end a party, Prowler," Ratchet said as he sipped his beer.

Prowl grinned, then sat back with a smug expression as he folded his arms over his chest. "I do, don't I."

The laughter would be loud and long.

-0-Out there

Razorclaw directed ships toward a signal emanating from a low band several hundred light years away. They would take little time to get there thanks to space bridges on the ships that came with the last group of freebooters who had arrived during a migration. They had adapted that tech to a large general use bridge that could take them within fifty light years of Cybertron. They would have to do more to improve the range and accuracy of the device, though science wasn't their forte. It would be enough right now to do basically what they wanted most of the time so they used it.

Two small fast heavily armed ships were going through the bridge that hung in the dark mass of space over their HQ in the Density. They had gotten their orders, then lifted off to check it out, a pulsating alien signal from far away. They would get close, then chase it to its location, see what was happening, then return the same way. The bridge overhead flared, they slipped though it, then it signed off. Razorclaw stared at the perennially dark sky overhead, then walked back into his HQ once more.

-0-At the restaurant

Dessert and drinks were had as the luncheon began to wind down. Some of those going on duty had begun to leave including the twins who were fitting their duties around practice and games. They were assigned to Night Watch in Tyger Pax, their home town. Leaving with them were most of the Wreckers who for the greatest part had no duty but were going out on patrols with friends on the force who did.

Prowl watched them go, then grinned at Ratchet. "Care to tell me about the Iacon sanction you put on that painter?"

"No." Ratchet grinned. "Are you putting down the few things that my tribal heritage claims? You who live in the most controlled and backward cultural arrangement this side of Stanix."

"Our rules are elegant. They keep the peace and … we don't have rules like a sanction. We have Caste Court or the odd honor fight. I like yours better. At least the sanctions anyway. Much faster and conclusive," Prowl said as he put Sojourner and Solus on the table.

The two femmes stood together smiling at everyone, their delicate forms almost too tiny to seem real. They walked toward Ratchet, coming to a halt before him. He leaned in, kissed their cheeks, smelled their delightful aroma, then sat back. "Command me, my queens."

They smiled. "You have some?" Sojourner asked pointing to the remains of his 'cheesecake' and 'whipped cream'.

"For you two? Always," Ratchet said as he spooned tiny bits of both into their tiny mouths. They chewed, then smiled. "Good?" Ratchet asked.

They nodded together, the silvery sensor net that cascaded over Solus's shoulders to end at knee level tinkling a tiny musical tone as she did.

"Are you two cute?" -Ratchet aka R

They smiled and nodded, glancing shyly at Prowl who grinned and nodded to them.

"Are you good in school?" -R

"I like school, Uncle Ratchet," Sojourner said as Solus nodded.

"Patchit? You go to school?" Solus asked.

"Sometimes. I like to watch." -R

"School good," Solus said as Sojourner nodded.

"Do you see Uncle Blackjack?" Ratchet asked as he nodded toward Blackjack who was grinning at them. They both nodded and smiled. "Go tell him Scout has to go to school too."

Blackjack lost his grin as the tiny femmes began to pick their way toward him through the dishes and glasses of dinner. Prime who was watching smirked at the big mech who was curdling in his chair. It was hilarious and familiar. He had seen Ironhide do the same thing himself. They reached Blackjack, then stopped, staring up at him. They were so small, delicate and sweet in contrast to the huge masculine mech they hardly seemed to be from the same species.

"Uncle Taco?" Sojourner asked.

Snickers greeted that as Blackjack leaned closer, determined to change the subject. "Black-jack."

They stared at him with big smiles, then nodded. "Black-tack." -Sojourner.

"Tack-o." -Solus

"Black." -Blackjack aka BJ

"Black." -both tiny waifs

"Jack." -BJ

" **JACK!"** -tiny waifs with growing excitement

"Blackjack." -BJ with a grin

" **TACKO!"** -two waifs

Laughter greeted that as the big mech sat back in his chair and grinned at them. They grinned back.

"Tacko? Why Tout not come to school?" Sojourner asked. Solus nodded.

Blackjack looked at them. "He's too small. Tell Uncle Ratchet to take a hike."

The two girls smiled, then walked back to Ratchet. They looked up, then took each other's servo into their own. "Uncle Ratchet? Uncle Tacko telled you to take a hike," Sojourner said.

Ratchet snickered, then looked at Orion who was standing on the table in front of Ravel eating pie. "Orion, come here."

Orion looked at everyone, then smiled as he walked over and around stuff. "I comed, Ada. You needed me for the shes?" he asked as he looked at the femmes. He patted them sweetly, then looked at Ratchet.

"I think you need to tell Appa Blackjack that Scout needs to come to school. Why don't you three go tell him?" Ratchet asked as a frown began to grow on Blackjack's face. Everyone else turned to watch with giant grins and smiles.

 **"I GO TO APPA WITH THE SHES!"** Orion said, then the three went through a laborious process of taking hold of each other's servos. They walked back to Blackjack who was glowering at Ratchet. **"APPA! WE COMED TO THE THING! WE COMED TO TELLING YOU THIS THING! I COMED! SO-HO COMED! SOLUS COMED! WE COMED! YOU HEARING I, ORION!?"** He bent forward, then looked up to meet Blackjack's optics, a very funny posture for anyone let alone a little mech who looked just like his Appa.

"I hear ya, you little slagger," Blackjack muttered as he shot nuclear optics toward Ratchet.

"Appa," Solus said. "I came here wif Orion. You come that one?"

"Appa comed that one," Orion said as he turned to the femmes. They turned to him and began a conversation about it. "Appa good. Appa my she. Appa want good for shes. Appa good, him. I, Orion, love the she," he said pointing at Blackjack. "She good. She comed to this and doing it. Tout comed to the place. He comed." Then all three looked upward at Blackjack. It was **so** quiet in the room.

Blackjack leaned forward and moved his arms around the three babies. "Do you want ice cream?"

 **"I LOVE APPA! HE GIVE YOU AND YOU AND ME KEEM!"** Orion said with loud and great joy.

Blackjack sat back with a smirk of satisfaction. "Touche, Ratchet."

Ratchet smirked, then leaned forward. "Orion?"

The three kids turned toward Ratchet.

"Tell Appa how many times you get ice cream in school."

They would. Blackjack would scowl and everyone would laugh. Especially Prime.

-0-TBC 11-12-16 **edited 11-22-16**

ESL

Someone who is 'miffed' is slightly upset or angry. It's an old expression.

'Man Mountain Deans' are huge dumb guys that stand in the way like Everest.

freebooter (free-boot-r) can be a word for a pirate or someone going their own way without having a boss


	328. Chapter 328

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd5 327)

-0-At home at last

The sounds of kids talking and playing filled the room as Ratchet lounged in his chair. He had a cup of something hot, his novel, the news turned down as he waited for 'his stories' to come on and no duty for two orns. Ironhide was on Cybertron with Optimus and several others. Alor was somewhere. The appas and ammas were having post game bashes with their now extensive number of friends at the Vos Senior Center. It was a 'thing they did' together with others, some of whom had grandchildren and great grandchildren on teams as well.

The door opened as nine big happy kids walked in to gather in a half circle around Ratchet in his chair. **"ADA! THAT WAS SO FUN! CAPITAL CITY WON!"** Verilus said with a big smile. "I don't like Capital City that much but they were the team for the capital of Cybertron. I like Kaon the best."

Ratchet grinned at the sweetness of Verilus, one of the younger of the big kids. The others nodded as they moved to sit on chairs and couches. "Where's atar?" Quadrus asked.

"Cybertron with Prime. The toil never ends," Ratchet said with a smile. "What's the agenda for the rest of the orn?"

"Well," Genesis began. "We want to know if we can go to The Teen Center in Gambian and hang out. Then there's a movie tonight that our friends want to see. They asked us to ask you." They sat quietly looking at him with hopefulness.

"You do know that we love that you have friends and want to go places with them. We also believe that you're pretty good at being good, so yes. You can go," Ratchet said to rave reviews. They even drew little kids out to see what was happening.

"Ada, why they happy?" Praxus asked as he crawled into Lumi's lap.

"They get to go play with their friends," Ratchet said with a smile. "What about dinner? Why don't you go to The Pit Stop. You've never had onion rings until you had theirs."

"We thought about The Teen Center but that sounds better," Quasar said as the others nodded. "We can tell them to meet us there."

"And you remember what about all of this?" Ratchet asked.

Fireball nodded, then grinned. "Go to where you're going by train or cab. Be polite. Use your manners. Stay out of trouble and get home when its time."

"Are you going to come home or stay over at Appa and Ammas?" Ratchet asked as he helped them expand their horizons even though they didn't know it.

"We thought we might, Ada. It's the weekend," Tru said hopefully. "We can stay up and play video games together."

"Sounds like a winner to me," Ratchet said to dazzling smiles from the kids. "Then you will eat at The Pit Stop, hang at The Teen Center in Gambian, go to the movies … where?"

"Tyger Pax, the big cinemaplex. We want to see 'The Magnificent Seven," Quasar said.

"Ah, a western. Your old atar would be so pleased. He saw the original and maybe you can take him and the others to see this new one after you do," Ratchet said to their great delight. Options and activities especially with family were still an unfolding notion to them it was clear. "After that, go to Ammas and Appa's house if its near curfew for mechanisms your age. Text me that you get there when you do."

"We will. We'll text you after we get to each place," Tru said as Lumi and Fireball, the other two youngest nodded.

Ratchet grinned. "Have fun."

Little kids got hugged and petted, then set on the floor as the big kids stood. They hugged and kissed Ratchet on the helm as they headed for the door. They exited and the door closed quietly. The little kids stared after them, then turned as one to Ratchet. "Oh frag," he said with a grin.

-0-Not a moment later

The door opened again as Turbine walked in, a big smile on his handsome face. **"BABIES! MY BABIES!"** He was nearly tackled by eight kids and a dog. He smiled down at them, they smiled up at him. Then he looked at Ratchet. "I'm here for them. Are they ready?"

Ratchet looked at him, then the kids who smiled almost as one at their ada, then Turbine. "You're taking them? **All** of them?"

"Didn't Ironhide tell you?" Turbine asked with surprise.

"No, it would seem," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Surely, you don't intend to take them all at once, right?"

"That little mech. He was supposed to tell you," Turbine said as he frowned slightly. "I may pat his servo. Ironhide will never be too big to get his servo patted." Orion who was looking at his amma nodded with a serious expression on his face. Ratchet and Turbine grinned at him and he smiled back.

"What about your class at the Temple lecture hall and all the rest?" Ratchet asked.

"I just finished," Turbine said with a grin. "I'm up for new beginners classes next quarter. There's a lot of demand for it. How about you joining and learning something you can hold over Ironhide?" He walked to the couch to sit where all eight of the infants sat with him including a dog. He grinned and made room for everyone.

"I'm thinking about it. Raptor told me that Cyclonus and some of his acolytes are signing up for the new sessions too," Ratchet said as he pulled his camera for snaps. Everyone smiled broadly. Even Spot.

Turbine nodded. "We're associated with the Guiding Hand as you know. We were given a lot of information, ideas and as suchin including a set of symbology that Cyclonus would be needing to learn to read some of the texts that he's translating. He wants to learn it with some of the kids he's training to be scribes and translators. Then they can teach their members so that they can do better in the scriptorium. My clan knows all the earliest languages and symbols along with the secret codes that are needed to unlock a lot of mysteries. We were the Keepers of the Codes. The first beginner's classes are nearly complete and they will continue onward to greater levels of mystery, but Cyclonus and his monastic scribes will have to start at the beginning." He grinned. "That human, Olivia Bowers, is quite serious and is moving up with my beginners. She has an artistic streak and can do the calligraphy really well."

"Is it allowed to tell her secret stuff?" Ratchet asked with fascination.

"I'm not close enough in the process to worry about that yet. I'll consult with Lauren, though as senior member of my clan that's around so far, the decision is mine alone to make," Turbine said. "I'm taking the infants. I turned our spare room into a cavern with bunk beds and lots of toys."

The kids squealed, then looked at Ratchet hopefully. He grinned, then nodded. It was bedlam a moment, then Turbine began to stuff his carry hold with infants. "In you go," he said, as he removed a big bag with a solid square bottom specially designed to be heated. "The rest of you will go in here. I think you'll all fit and so will you, Spot. He put it on the ground and when the kids were all inside with Spot, he stood up and gripped the handles. The bag hung from his grip with children peering over the top with big grins.

" **ADA! LOOK AT US!"** Reflector said with delight.

"You look great," Ratchet said as he took snaps with his camera. Smiling at Turbine, he shook his helm. "Glutton for punishment. Is that part of your clan thing too?"

"Almost," he said as he patted his carry hold. "I have them all. Tell infant I came by. Tell him to deliver messages next time. See ya maybe tomorrow or even later. I haven't decided."

"Is Raptor home?" Ratchet said as he walked to the door to open it.

"He's on Cybertron with Ironhide and Prime. He can't wait to come home but it might be late, hence tomorrow. Don't expect them back until school recommences. Maybe," Turbine said as he walked into the hallway. The kids in the bag watched Ratchet with giant smiles all the way to the elevator as they gently swung in the servo of their doting Amma. The doors closed and they were gone.

Ratchet stared at the elevator, then walked back into the apartment. Glancing around, he grinned slightly. "Frag. What do I do now?" he mused to himself.

-0-Phone tree

"So what's up for you tonight, Prowler?" -Ratchet aka R aka Sad Sack

"I have to help my ada with a project, one that's going to be a Christmas Surprise present. You?"

"I thought I'd give myself a tattoo." (grin)

-0-Ring, ring

"Please leave a message. The team is on a mission or not. We aren't here to pick up or maybe we are and we don't like you. Could be that we have a mission or Chromia's fragging Maelstrom. I could be teaching Magnus to smile or we're pinned down somewhere with Elita in a fire fight. We could care less. Tell your message at the beep. This is Chromia. Peace out."

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"** -R

-0-One ringy-dingy, two ringy-dingies …

He sat slouched in his chair going through his contact list but everyone was either on duty or not. Some of them were off on individual pursuits which rankled a bit. They didn't bother to invite Old Nosey as he was called behind his back by someone with nice shoulders …

/... frag you, Ironhide …/ (grin)

"I guess its just me tonight and maybe a few more. My ammas and appas are at their wing ding at the center. Every kid I have is stolen by Ironhide's ammas and appas, everyone else is out on the town or doing something without me," Ratchet enumerated to no one in particular as he sat on his chair going through his mental check list. "No one's home but me. Why does that sound pitiful?" He grinned. "Because it is, slagger. Ironhide."

 **:What!?:** -Ironhide, startled on a slippery slope at a site on Cybertron following Prime who left big footprints behind in the soft dirt

:Where are you, slagger?: -R

:Climbing down into an old bomb crater in Yarravon: -IH

:Sounds like fun: -R

:It isn't. What do you need, Old Mech?: -IH

:Nothing. I'm going to tie one on: -R

:Slagger. We need to do the town one of these orns, just you and me: -Ironhide feeling the burn

:Let me know. Over and out, big boy: -R with a grin

:I am aren't I?: (Huge preen makes it over the link until it ends when a big mechanism slides down a slope and lands on his aft at the bottom, then gets half buried in soft broken earth made unstable by someone's great big peds.)

Ratchet sat quietly a moment, then vented a sigh, unaware of how much dirt Ironhide just got up his aft. "You get all the fun, slagger." He stood up, checked his appearance in the reflection in the window, then walked to the door. He would make his own fun. If he could remember how to do it. Frag. It had been a while. He walked out and the door closed silently behind him.

-0-At Old Maccadams, Polyhex Business Plaza, Temple District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The bar wasn't over crowded like they usually were on a football weekend. Night hadn't settled yet. He took a stool, ordered, then watched the funny folk in the big mirror beyond the bar. Mostly it was a young crowd. He didn't really know anyone there so he finished his beer, then headed out. It was getting darker as the evening began to come on with temperature drops and street lights when he reached the curb and paused to look around. He then walked down the busy sidewalk to Club Cybertron. It would take a while but he entered, then paused in the bar. A lot of mechs were there that he did know and he walked to the bar to get a beer.

"What's up, Ratchet? Where's Ironhide?" Sandstorm asked.

"Cybertron with Prime," Ratchet said. "Everyone is somewhere so here I am." He got his beer, then took a sip. Grinning, he nodded and walked to the lounge. Sitting by himself as he waited to go back to the jail, Barricade was watching him as he entered. Never one to shrink from entertaining encounters, Ratchet walked to his table, then pulled a chair. He sat, nodded to the armed guards who were perked up that he had done so, then looked at the big menace sitting before him a moment. "So, Barricade, what's the word?"

Barricade who was glad for the distraction from his boredom smirked slightly. "What brings you here, Ratchet? I figured you for the domestic type?"

"Everyone is out of the house for a bit so I thought I'd slum. I haven't seen you around town lately. What happened? Ad-seg?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Barricade said. "I don't get into trouble. I'm reformed."

They stared at each other a moment, then burst into laughter together. Ratchet grinned at the killer before him. "You're never going to change are you." He didn't ask, he stated.

"Probably not. I hear that Maelstrom might," Barricade said. "It really frags his brother. Turmoil is harder to live with now than before."

"Get him out. Let Gee-Gee know," Ratchet suggested.

"I don't rat anyone out," Barricade said. "Its the outlaw code."

Ratchet snickered. "If you say so, slagger. I personally would pull the plug on that fragger and not lose a moment's recharge."

"Then you and I have more in common than you know," Barricade said. "How's Prowl?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Ratchet was quiet a moment, then he grinned.

-0-TBC 11-13-16 **edited 11-22-16**

Notes:

There are long running television shows playing during the morning and early afternoon that were about usually a town or hospital and the people who worked in them. Usually a half hour long, they told about the individuals and all their screwing around. Literally. Some of them were over 30 years old and were five days a week, week in, week out. They were sponsored by soap companies and were called facetiously, 'soap operas'. Most of the older women who watched them including my Aunt Ginnia called them 'my stories'. Cute. :D

facetious: funny


	329. Chapter 329

The Diego Diaries: Running Around (dd5 329)

-0-At the Club

Ratchet grinned. "Why do you ask?"

Barricade shrugged. "He arrested me once. I owe him."

"Well, he has six kids," Ratchet began. "That sort of sucks up what little time is left around his duty. He's sort of wedded to his job. I suppose you can speak to that too from your side of the fence."

Barricade shrugged. "I suppose so."

"You're never going to be rehabilitated. What do you suppose will happen to you in the end?" Ratchet asked.

He looked at Ratchet with a cold unblinking stare. "I'm not staying in jail forever."

"That's a class 1 prison, Barricade. Something tells me that its not in your hands, that part of things. You have to change to get out and you're not going to do that," Ratchet said. "You're going to stay in prison until you fall to dust."

"I wouldn't count on that," Barricade said. "So ... you have Cybertron."

"We do. We took it without a shot. We just walked in and took it. You should have been there. It was amazing. I've never seen such destruction and suffering before," Ratchet said as he watched the mech for whatever information his reactions would give him. Nothing, it would turn out. Barricade didn't show anything about the comments. He probably couldn't. "Were you around Megatron on world?"

"I'd see him, but we didn't speak much. No one did. He had his body guards and never mingled. Doesn't make any difference to me. I hated him. He wasn't a good leader or a smart one but then none of the high command were," Barricade said quietly. His menace didn't soften with his voice however.

Ratchet nodded. "I think he's done something to himself to change his personality. I think he's gotten something going on inside himself that's made him worse over time then he was back then. He decimated his troops, put the kill order out on Seekers and left Cybertron to starve. Something is off in his processor."

"Wouldn't surprise me a bit. That slagger is a dumb aft. I'd shoot him between the optics if I saw him again and not feel a thing," Barricade said as he sipped his drink.

"What about Galvatron? Did you see him?" Ratchet asked.

Barricade ghosted a slight grin, then it faded. "He thought he was a warrior, a gladiator like dear old dad. He wasn't. He's crazy and Megatron backs him which makes him think he's good. That doesn't make him a warrior. I would love to slag him myself. I don't think he'd be able to fight anyone off that wasn't hurt first or ready to cave for Megatron. Galvatron has an inflated opinion of himself because of it. I could rip him to shreds myself. Its slaggers like him that made the Cause embarrassing."

"Barricade, time to go," a mech said behind him.

Barricade stared at his drink, then Ratchet. "Gotta motor."

Ratchet nodded. He watched the big mech drain his glass, stand, then stare around the room a moment. "Prime is a fool to let us out. One of these orns he will regret it."

"I'll let him know," Ratchet said as the big mech turned to go with the guards. He laughed as he did, walking to the door of the lounge and beyond for the trek to the prison and his barracks cell. Ratchet sat back, sipped his drink, then considered his options. Slim to none. :Ironhide:

:What?: -IH

:Where are you?: -R

:On the way to Independent State. Why?: -IH

:Just checking in. Have a good time: -R

:Oh yeah. That's me. Having a good time. Ironhide out:

Ratchet grinned, drained his glass, then set it on the table. Rising, he walked to the door of the lounge, noted no one that he knew in the bar, then continued onward.

-0-Energon Administration Parking Lot, Metroplex Highway 3, on route to Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They met up, two wild aft gangs of mini-con kids, armed with fists and attitude. There were a good dozen on both sides and when they finally crossed the big open space, they were full of taunts and slag. What they didn't know was that a night shift worked there monitoring the system. When they heard the catcalls outside, they put in a call to the Night Watch at substation #14 down the road. The switchboard would route the call and when they did, Springer, Drift and their horseback patrol group would hot foot it down the highway from Industrial Park #5 toward the 'squeal'. It would take a while to get there.

-0-On a subway train

The evening was settling and all of the night owls were about, some going home, others to diversions as weekend unfolded in all its glory. Two youngling mechs were necking nearby as the humans called it when PDA's (public displays of affection) were underway without embarrassment to either party. He watched them a moment, remembered a few times when he and Ironhide had made public spectacles of themselves, then moved to sit next to them. They paused long enough to look at him, grin, then turned back to their moment. Ratchet grinned at them, then grinned at a number of mechs who were going somewhere with their team gear on. They grinned back.

Stepping off at the Mall at the Tri-Cities stop #2, he walked to the escalators nearby and rode upward. The mall at ground level was still going strong. The movie theaters were filled with those waiting to get inside. The water feature was filled with sub adult kids splashing and playing. Stores were still open so he walked into the grocery to wander around. Taking a snack here and there, he remembered he hadn't eaten dinner yet. Or maybe he had. He couldn't remember, that's how weirded out he was to be this left alone.

Meandering out, he walked to the bookstore, got three for himself, one for Ironhide, a new one for Ironhide to read to everyone after he finished the one he had, then wandered out again. It felt like he had misplaced something important, the strange feeling he had so unaccustomed to him now. He had been 'home' too long to be this displaced. It didn't feel good. He walked to a food stand, got something to eat, then walked to a table nearby to sit and eat. It would still feel odd but the food was good.

-0-Energon Administration

They galloped through the darkness toward the fight that was reported at the Energon Administration building. It wasn't the first fight they were called to break up there. It was away from the cities, surrounded by the darkness of the Martian night, though a long line of lights lined the highway and several, the parking lot itself. Its isolation away from population had made it the sparring ground of choice. They turned off the sidewalk along the highway and headed toward the parking lot where a number of individuals were fighting while others encircled them to egg them onward.

They were nearly there before the mini-cons saw them coming. They broke like a billiard table filled with balls, their colorful afts running every which way into the night. It would take a bit of wild riding and grabbing before they got who they could. The mouthy little slaggers would ride over the pommel of their captors all the way back to town.

-0-Monastery

Cyclonus walked from the communal table in the dining room to his quarters. The monastery was supported internally by the community and by their family members. Those who lived here had chores that they cheerfully did. The members who lived elsewhere came at regular intervals to clean, attend to things and cook. There was always food around. Even though Cyclonus would be a textbook case of an ascetic individual, he found himself fond of good food and drink.

He walked to his room or as it would be called on Earth, cell, and looked at its painfully neat interior. On the desk in his simple room were stacks of handwritten books that were incredibly old and hinted at the Omega Keys. He had been able to trace symbols by showing them to Turbine who had translated them. They were a start. So were the classes that he and his acolytes would begin shortly when Turbine began the introduction and beginning lessons into the mysticism and philosophy of his clan once again. It would help him enormously. He sat down, picked up his stylus and began again as he traced through a lyrically written book that talked about the earliest times of his people. He would be enraptured with the prose and spend his night reading through them for meaning.

-0-On the way to the swings in the Metroplex Kiddie Park

Ratchet walked to the swings and sat. He had a big ice cream cone and decided to eat it outside. It was formulated to be cold and edible without freezing in the -98 degree cold. He licked it, then grinned. "Why isn't my tongue stuck to you, slagger." He grinned again. "I don't want to know." As he sat licking his cone, any number of younglings passed by and through. They wouldn't come back to sit and chat, flirt and act like kids until Ratchet moseyed onward. When he did, they would congregate again. At no time would they be off the radar of Metroplex himself.

-0-Moments later

Ratchet walked into his apartment, then stopped to listen. No one was there. No dogs. No kids. No old mech sitting in his chair to share a snack and beer as they caught up on the news together. There were no voices, no laughter, no arguments between infants over this and that. There was nothing of the life that made him happy, that gave him comfort and direction, that gave shape to his orns. He was alone and he didn't like it. He looked around the apartment, then straightened a few things. Wandering down to the end of his home, he noticed the lounge was neat as a pin as well.

Pausing by Fireball's room, he entered to look around. The bed had a teddy bear on it, lying against the pillow. His school work was neatly stacked next to his computer on his desk. Pictures were on the bulletin board, images of family and friends, of activities and places. A team banner was pinned there, Iacon United. He would have to get him a Praxus Science and Kaon Kavaliers banner as well.

He walked out into Quasar's room. It was neat, had mementos as well and on his desk was a book of cats. One of the pages was bookmarked. It had a picture of a fluffy black cat with yellow eyes. It was long haired and looked sweet. Apparently, Quasar had an interest in cats. He would have to make inquiries. Stepping out and into the room of Genesis, Ratchet saw pictures he had drawn on his board. Ships, a picture of Spot and badges from school were his treasures. Images of all of them were pinned to it as well and they were arranged neatly in a row. Ratchet grinned, then walked back toward the rest of the house.

The little mechs kept their room immaculately. Bos, Reflector, Co-D, and Sunspot each had their own spaces and the usual sweet stuff was on display. Badges from school and the Scouts, pictures of family, cool cars, and Spot were on each of them. Neatening a berth, Ratchet continued onward. He had to pick up the stuff in the berth rooms of Orion, Hero, Prowler, and Praxus. They had left too swiftly to clear things up. He didn't mind. Each little thing told a story and had a memory. Soon it was neat again, so he walked out to sit. He could hear the sounds of the house softly doing its work in the background.

:Ironhide?: he asked internally.

:What?: Ironhide replied.

:Where are you?: -R

The door opened and he stepped in with a grin. "Right here."

Ratchet looked up at him, then smiled.

-0-TBC 11-14-16 **edited 11-22-16**

NOTES:

ESL

 **asceticism,** (from Greek _askeō:_ "to exercise," or "to train"), the practice of the denial of physical or psychological desires in order to attain a spiritual ideal or goal. Hardly any religion has been without at least traces or some features of asceticism. (ah-seh-tic, ah-seh-tih-sism) Some might say austere (dry or unemotional) or monkish. :D Some would also say about Cyclonus, 'grim'.

The room of a monk, which is always really simple, is called a cell. The monkishness, singing and grim personality along with the religious aspects of his character are canon. He was raised intensely religiously, grew up in the town of his practice, Upper Tetrahex and believed in the Clavis Aurea, the Guiding Hand.


	330. Chapter 330

The Diego Diaries: Weekend (dd5 320)

-0-The next morning

Ironhide and Ratchet sat at the table eating breakfast together. No one had come home. The three dreads had texted to spend the night since their video game fest had become a contest. That wish was granted. Turbine had the other eight so who knew when they would return. It was like the old orns before they had lost their minds.

"This is fragged," Ironhide said as he stared at Ratchet across the table.

"Thanks." Ratchet smirked. "So … what do you think about having no infants now, smart aft?"

"It's fragged," Ironhide said as he buttered his 'toast'. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Clean? Go window shopping? How about you and I go Christmas Surprise shopping?"

"How about I drill myself in the optic with a cork screw?" Ironhide said.

"Frag that. We're going Christmas Surprise shopping," Ratchet said as he warmed to the idea.

They would.

-0-At The Mall at the Tri-Cities

They stepped off the escalator, then paused to take in the scene. There were lots of individuals here going about their business and the decorations were great. They included football and Thanksgiving, the next big upcoming holiday. Stepping out, they headed toward a department store that had just about everything and anything a mech or femme could want or need. Entering, Ratchet led a slogging Ironhide behind him. "Come on, slagger. Let's get some of this done. We have 22 or 23 kids. I gave up counting after 18."

Ironhide grinned as they walked to the children's department where everything from all weather garments to toys were on display in massive profusion. They paused in the toy department. "I think it would be a good idea to get them into remote control toys as soon as possible. They could be back up in the games if we get slagged."

Ratchet looked at him, then the toys. "Get a cart then. We have millions of kids."

Ironhide walked back to the door, pulling a cart out of the rack after a moment of frustration and mild cursing. The cart had been stuck and as he struggled, three little old femmes stood behind him watching silently. He jerked it free. **"AHA! FRAGGER! GOTCHA!"** He turned it to go, then froze. Someone's little Amma times three was standing there, their optics piercing him as they tut-tutted. "Young mech, you really need to call your amma," one of them said.

He felt a sensation rising in him that on a human would be a blush. Nodding respectfully, he steered his cart and beat it back to Ratchet. He was looking at boxes of remote cars and helicopters. "What's up?" Ratchet asked.

"Three little ammas heard me cuss," he said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Serves you right, slagger," Ratchet said with a grin. He glanced toward the sports toys and caught a stern look of disapproval from the three as they pushed a cart down the aisle. Ratchet froze, dropped four remote control boxes in the cart, then they both turned and hurried onward. Turning the corner, Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "Their frown was for you."

"Frag that. It was for you," Ironhide said with a grin as he pushed the cart. "What about Hero? What do femmes need?"

"What does she like to do? That's what femmes need, slagger," Ratchet said.

"Language, Ratchet," Ironhide said as they turned a corner, Ironhide driving the cart behind Ratchet. "Does she like dollies?"

"They all like dollies," Ratchet said. "You aren't going to give her dollies because she's a girl?"

"No. I know she likes them. She plays with them. She also likes toy trucks, drawing, driving the little cars … when will the Library give them back?"

"When they call. Everyone likes them. They love having them on display," Ratchet said as they paused next to science kits for different things including chemistry and astronomy. "What about this?" he asked holding up a tiny telescope.

"Done deal," Ironhide said. "Who's that for?"

"Hero," Ratchet said as they meandered onward. "I think a toy, some warm covering clothes, some books and a treat would be nice for each of them. The others will dog pile on so we don't have to get too much."

"Sounds good to me. Where's the fudge?" Ironhide asked as they turned a corner and disappeared into the mob.

-0-On the thirtieth floor of Tower 2, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

" **THIS IS SO FUN, AMMA!"** Sunspot sat in a tent in the room that had been turned into a 'cavern'. It had air mattress beds and sleeping bags, toys galore, lights that made the place look eerie and lots of pillows to lounge on. Sitting with them on the floor as they ate their 'campfire food', Amma Turbine and Appa Raptor sipped their drinks. They had made breakfast and brought it to the 'campsite', crawling in to eat with the kids. All of them had played hard the night before, looking for things hidden in the apartment, listening to books read by both and watching a movie that was fun in the darkness of their cavern.

Now they would go to The Sports Center, ride horses and eat at a restaurant with not only Amma Turbine and Appa Raptor but Amma Delphi and Auntie Lissie as well. Appa Hard Drive was still on Cybertron but was planning to meet them for lunch. The rest of the afternoon was going to be planned by a 'camp meeting', then they would amble off to play together until dinner. Whether that meant going home or not was still to be decided. If Ammas Turbine and Delphi and Appas Raptor and Hard Drive had their way, it wouldn't. All was well in their world.

-0-At The Sparkling Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What about this one?"

"I like that one. It looks like a human football helmet. What team is it?"

"I don't know, Ironhide. Does it matter?" Ratchet and Ironhide stared at the little hat that was designed to look like a football helmet from the National Football League. It had a big horse's head with an orange mane. "A horse with an orange mane. That sort of fits the Kavaliers. I think I might get these two for the twinnies and this bigger one for Kaon. Look for a new hat for the kids. Nothing like new hats to go back to school with."

Ironhide meandered along, then began to look through the hats. They were cute, soft and padded. He picked some, then walked back to the aisle where Ratchet was looking at padded onesies. He looked at the hats, then grinned. "Those are cute. What are they supposed to be?"

"I think they're supposed to be ants. See the antennas? I think they're antennas," Ironhide said. "I might ask Prime. He has big antennas."

"They look good on him. Yours are more solid and short." Ratchet grinned. "I like a mech with nice antennas."

"I do have them don't I?" Ironhide said with a slight preen. Both froze as the three elder femmes walked past giving them stern looks. Both watched them go past, then looked at each other.

"I think they just patted our servos long distance," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I think you're right." Ironhide tossed the hats into the cart and they moved onward. This shopping thing was getting to be kind of fun he thought. He would never tell Ratchet. They turned the corner and walked onward. A present and an article of clothing for each would be chosen, bagged up and stowed in Ironhide's hold. Then they would move on to the next hurdle of the orn … grocery shopping at the Mall in Metroplex.

-0-At a big apartment in Iacon

"Appa, that was fun. Thank you for letting us stay over," Fireball said as he put his dishes in the washer.

"The more, the merrier. Are you going to the games this afternoon?" Typhoon asked as he sat at the table relaxing with the newspaper datapad. "We're going. If you want, you can come with us."

"I have to check with Ada and Atar," Quasar said. "I would love to come. Hang on." He paused a moment in internal conversation during which he grinned.

"I think we get to go," Genesis said with a grin.

They would.

-0-At the Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What are you going to bring to Thanksgiving? Some weird thing that no one ever heard of?" Ironhide asked.

"Why, thanks for the vote of confidence, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a slight smirk as he dropped things that might be fun in cookies into the cart. "I was thinking of takeout pizza. What do you think?"

"I think you have a few screws loose," Ironhide said with a grin as he dropped several bags of cookies into the cart. "Hercy and Kup will win. They have magic on their side."

"I have cunning and no scruples on my side." Ratchet put the Cybertronian equivalent of dried fruit, chocolate chips both white and dark, several kinds of nuts, maraschino cherries, and pretzels into the cart as well. They continued onward. "What do I do to make all this slag hold together?" he said more to himself as he perused his recipe a moment.

"Dough? Do you need dough? Where's dough?" Ironhide said as he looked around.

Ratchet grinned. "You're so cute. Did you know that?"

Ironhide grinned. "Of course."

"I have to **make** the dough. I need stuff. Let's go this way," Ratchet said as they walked toward the 'baking' aisle. He looked at the thousands of items, then vented a sigh. This was going to take a while.

-0-The Residence

Prowl looked at the perfect cookies laying on the baking sheet with deep satisfaction. He was working out his recipe and using the comments of his guinea pigs aka the family to guide his efforts. He was tweaking the recipe so it was perfect. He was unsure if making a lot of cookies or one big one was better. Time would tell. "Cookies," he called as the sound of running peds could be heard heading his way. The only thing better right now was having Optimus home too. His kids burst in and they had a cookie break together. They would find them A-OK.

-0-Home again, home again, jiggity-jig

They put things away including hiding the presents. Then they walked out and sat in their chairs. It was silent a moment. "This is fragged," Ironhide said with a slight frown.

Ratchet grinned.

-0-In the Prison

They stood in line heading for their workshop, a highly technical set up in which prisoners learned a skill, a product was created and their time was utilized more fruitfully. Boredom led to trouble so they were given five different jobs to choose from when they reached level 4 and up on the Gee-Gee Behavioral Scale. Morning shift, mostly youngish Decepticon mechs walked through the prison under guard to the buildings at the north of the facility. They were workshops where highly skilled trainers taught them to make, create and shape things with their hands. It was a real bonus for those with potential.

Nearby, a group of young to mid range mechs and several femmes were lined up to walk to school. They were learning to read and write in guarded classrooms staffed by teachers who had experience in penal systems helping troubled individuals regain their footing. The rooms were modern, filled with materials and computers as well as volunteers and aides from the district. The library also was open to the rest of the prison who put in orders for books and movies, then had them delivered. It was a hugely popular privilege and one most worked not to lose.

It was microscopic, the things that appealed and the prisoners often made progress when they learned to read and write. Warden Gee-Gee and her staff had patience and tenacity. For those who weren't ready or were unwilling to join the programs, they let those heading for work or school know what they thought of them. A good number of those catcalling were high caste relatives of Primes.

-0-TBC 11-15-16 **edited 11-16-16**

NOTES:

kattenbelletje chapter 329 . 12h ago

Oh, Ironhide is so sweet. I want a guy like him one day:)

 **ME:** I do too. He's such a good guy but then, he's modeled after my dad. Ironhide is the character as he's written but in the bond, he's my dad because he reminds me sooo much of my dad. :D

leoness chapter 329 . 18h ago

Odd chapter to read. I'm such an introvert that reading the chapters full of family is exhausting to imagine - ratchet's solo wander is how I would recharge after social stuff (no matter how fun, it's draining to me) but for him it seemed so sad...

 **ME:** I'm introverted too. I was really shy when I was younger but I have gotten a lot better. I find being in large party groups draining too. Ratchet has been in one so long he forgot how to be alone.

Guest chapter 328 . Nov 14

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL READERS

" UNTILL ALL ARE ONE"

 **ME:** BWAHAHA! HAPPY HOLIDAYS BACK AT YA! AND TO EVERYONE ELSE!

I think "Until all are one' is an amazing saying. I'm pondering it as a tattoo. :D:D


	331. Chapter 331

The Diego Diaries: weekend (dd5 331) (Sorry. I had a brain blanking last night. I hate when that happens.) I decided to put pronunciations at the site of some of the words that I usually explain at the end. I will still explain them but I want them to read for you the way they're supposed to be read.) :D

-0-The day

Ratchet walked to the hospital to oversee an emergency processor operation which left Ironhide footloose and fancy-free. Ratchet entered the building, took the elevator upward and stepped out on a surgical floor. He would stay there until noon.

Ironhide on the other servo stepped out and walked to his man cave. There were a number of slaggers there looking hungover as they played cards. It had begun two orns after the place was created and even though the players changed, the game was continuous. He walked to the freezer, filled a bowl with ice cream, topped it with his favorite sprinkles, then pulled up an easy chair. He would eat and banter with the slaggers some of whom didn't know he was the owner of the establishment. After a while, he moved on to meet his abbas at the metro station nearby. Where that would end up, he had no idea. He was at loose ends.

-0-Nearby discussing stuff

Rick Harris rode on a segway with his guides as they rolled from the Resort to the Sciences Habitat. His guides were a soldier and a business agent from the colony who would show him the ropes, Sam Witwicky. Buzzing along the sidewalk, they were going to the Habitat to discuss the business plan that Rick Harris had approved by Prime.

He would live in the Resort, work out of an office set up for him, greet his clients who would stay there and after a very intensive safety training sequence with the three Cybertronians that would be part of the plan, only then would anyone leave to go to the sites that had been signed off by Prime. One would be the foothills of Olympus Mons, Mount Olympus, the same sector where N.E.S.T. trained. The sharp foot lands of the mountain rose more than six miles into the sky. They were so tall they couldn't be seen completely from the ground.

The next site was the Valles Marineris, foothills again, along with a winding trail that wove up two miles along a very tough grade II slope like that at Olympus Mons, though of a different approach calculation. The last was the vast desert that was south of Autobot City. There was a long trail plotted over the countryside where they would be hiking, a landscape of boulders, craters and sand dunes. None of them were for the faint of heart. None of them would be accomplished by anyone without the presence of their Cybertronian compatriots. They would have veto rights over anything attempted or suggested and all humans present had to obey them. If they didn't, the business would be ended and everyone shipped back to Earth.

They buzzed down the sidewalk heading for the habitat and as they did, they passed Cliffjumper and Buzz Saw heading toward the Diner On The Corner. Waving, they continued onward. Cliff and Buzz walked onward, then entered the diner. They walked to a booth, sat and ordered. Cliff sat back and relaxed. "Are we on for the party tonight after the races?"

Buzz nodded. "We are. Everyone is going to be there." Buzz leaned forward. "My family wants to meet you, Cliffie. We should come to dinner. They want to see and meet you."

Cliff stared at Buzz a moment. "Uh … your family?"

Buzz nodded. "They really like you. I told them about you, Cliffie. They want to meet you. They want to have a dinner for you at my Appa and Amma's house."

Cliff who had no idea of Stanix cultural rules and mores (mor-ays), nodded. "Okay. When?"

"Tonight?" Buzz asked hopefully.

"Okay. We're still going to the races, right?" Cliffjumper asked with a grin.

"Sure. The card for the last race is going to be amazing," Buzz said with a smile. He was elated. Cliff was going to meet the family. All of them. The entire mob. That in The Rules of Stanix Clan and Tribal Culture was the first step to bonding.

Of course, Cliffjumper didn't know that. They sat together eating lunch, chatting comfortably together. A text message to Buzz's ada had set the ball rolling. There would be an amazing party at the Stanix Social Club in the Central Labor Hall that night.

-0-Out there

They came up on an outpost world, one that the Tall Whites had settled that was home to several hundred thousand of their people. The home world was far away, a homeworld ravaged by a dying star. Given that they had a superstition that leaving their home world would mean the end of their species, they had taken the second best road to salvation. They were working out a personal species-wide physical change of their catastrophe by collecting DNA and other body parts from willing and unwilling species here and there in their mad searching.

Unfortunately for them, they had made a very bad enemy who was following their ships back toward the homeland. Coming up on this outpost, the unknowns had gathered nearby to watch and consult on their course of action. It wouldn't be good for the Tall Whites.

-0-On world

They worked in the quarry digging in the energon veins that lay everywhere on Mars, sometimes above ground but most often below. None of them working were the slightest bit happy about it but the show of energy all around them was breathtaking. It was as if Primus had created this world just for them. As they dug in the ground, three big city-formers came down through the light orangish-bluish sky toward The Big Frame Shipyard near Terra. They had lots of tattoos and appeared to be warrior class. They also had a lot of scorch marks and other ephemera from fighting. They paused to watch.

"More titans," Periodic said as he leaned on his shovel.

Rockwell nodded. "They come for Prime. It's uncanny."

"They serve the Primes. It's their special function. That and a few other things," Periodic said. "I heard that even Metrotitan is here."

"He was a demon," Rockwell said with a frown. "He was infected. They must have taken care of it."

"I heard he came in infected and nearly destroyed Terra," Periodic said as the titans disappeared from view on the flat landing space set aside for them.

"Move it," their supervisor said as he called to them from his station nearby.

Everyone paused to look at him, then turned back to their job at hand. All of them still had a long time left before they were discharged. It would be grinding.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

They sat around the table getting the 411 on Rick Harris. Giving them the briefing, Prowl had taken a pause in his free moments at home to fill them in. "He's under surveillance and will remain so from beginning to end. All of his correspondences and phone calls are going to be monitored and his guests tracked. We're still not clear on the worthiness of this project but it will allow us a window into the opposition. He's brought a heavily encrypted communications device that bears features of Autobot tech with which to communicate with Earth. We've tapped into it as well."

"Then he thinks that he can call Earth outside the system, right?" Lennox asked with surprise.

Prowl nodded. "Correct," he said. "That alone is a breach in the agreement subject to cancellation and if he were anyone else it would be. We're going to trace the tech from him back to Earth but it would appear that it came from the tech dump that came out of the Sector 7 operative, the one who was murdered."

"We'll keep an eye on him. I'm going with him myself on the first venture," Lennox said.

"You are?" Epps asked with surprise.

"Yeah. I just nominated myself," Will said with a grin.

"Good. Have fun." -everyone else at the table.

-0-Hercy and Kup

They wandered in the grocery looking for the stuff they needed to make the next contest baking prize winner. Hercy had a recipe his atar had made back in the orn for their alien overlords when things were really terrible for The People. He gathered this and that for a baked good that was lost to time but for the memories and downloads his genitors had given him when it was ascertained that he would be a baker too. He was for a while, a damned good one, then revolution beckoned. He never looked back.

It was then that he, a feisty consumer good met ice cold military hardware with the designation, Hard Drive. The rest was history.

"I think I have it all. I'm going to make it a few times until its just right. Then we're going to win," Hercy said as they ambled toward the checkout.

"Never crossed my mind, any other outcome," Kup said with a grin. "I already have the place picked out for the trophy."

Hercy nodded. "Next to the others," he said as both of them laughed.

-0-Way out there

They met in a meeting of consciousness, a gathering of mental energies that conversed about the situation. They were leaderless but one was asserting itself, the way it always was when The One left or was injured enough not to lead. They had The Enemy surrounded but those forces didn't know. The group that had come here following a single ship existed just on this side of sight, a shadow figure to anyone who might be looking. They could be felt before anyone could see them if they allowed it and if they were in balance. They only allowed sight when it suited them or they were going to battle. They were peaceful until provoked. Their leader, The One, held them together. Now that one was gone and they were adrift.

/ … what do we agree? …/ It was soft, the voice as it echoed through the others. They discussed the situation, their mourning surging through their tribe, paralyzing and magnifying their emotions as it sent agonies of sorrow through the collective. / … what is our unanimity? … our solidarity? …/ the new One asked.

There was a murmur, their soft voices rising in anguish. They had not mourned enough. **IT WASN'T ENOUGH!** It was impossible. There was only pain and a giant gaping hollow spot in their collective. /... what do we agree? …/

Pain energy radiated from them into the universe. It fled onward into the empty spaces. It fled onward seeking more of their kind. They needed wisdom. They needed someone. Come, they cried. **We suffer! WE SUFFER!**

It was then that they agreed. It was then that an outpost world of many hundreds of thousands of Tall White aliens died to the last individual.

-0-On the street

The last bunch of banners for Thanksgiving went up in Gambian. A number of shows on the IntraComm and any number of publications, news outlets and broadcasts helped the newcomers understand the 'holiday season' ahead. There were the human holidays of Thanksgiving and Christmas Surprise along with the Cybertronian holidays of Veteran's and Memorial Days that coincided with the human holiday of New Years. It would be jam packed with fun and games, the next few and many were the newcomers that jumped on the idea of fun and family, food, gifts, and games. Soon, trees would be up in every major intersection in the colony, monster trees decorated with lights and shiny baubles that told of Cybertron and her city-states.

Businesses were trending that direction and there were even stores that catered just to holidays and other celebrations that were part of life here on Mars. As some wandered, many more were at the games going on in three stadiums all over the colony. Traffic was brisk, restaurants busy and traffic at the private airports and out in the campgrounds of the Valles going great guns as the humans liked to say.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat in the dojo waiting for Bluestreak to come. Venture and Miler had taken the kids for the weekend so they had time to themselves. In fact, every child in the family had been purloined by someone and would stay that way until school took up again. The adults who cared for them were footloose and fancy-free. Another human expression all of them liked.

As they sat waiting for Bluestreak in the dojo, Hard Drive, Blackjack, Raptor, Flint, Ironhide, Delphi, and Auntie Lissie were walking down the street heading for a certain painter who had just taken up a studio in the business district of Retriarius, one of the eight titans that made up the colossus that was the new metro district. They had traced his location, gotten together to go over the rules, then ambled together toward the large, sunlit showroom of a dilettante painter without scruples and boundaries it would appear. It would take a while on the underground line, then a long walk to midtown through noonday traffic both foot and otherwise. Going upward to the third floor, they walked out of the elevator into a big well-lit lobby.

All around the space were glass front display windows to businesses of all sorts. Most of them were in the decorative arts of which their mark could be included. Sconce had just opened shop and had recreated his most famous works, some of them merely a color block on a white background. The rush for his work was underway among the artiste set and those who trended toward modern and industrial.

Pausing outside a moment, all of them glanced at Hard Drive who was grinning slightly as he waited for a mech inside to walk out with his painting. When he did, Hard Drive led the way inside and as Ironhide entered last, he pulled the door shut behind him. Sconce looked at them, then put a professional expression on his face even as his optics scanned the intimidating group before them. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Sconce, the painter? The modernist?" Hard Drive asked pleasantly as they all halted in front of the painter in a half circle.

He nodded. "I am. And you?"

"I am Destiny," Hard Drive said. He nodded to the others. "Those are the winds of doom. We are the change makers," he said in the highly ambiguous language of an Iacon sanction. "We are here to deliver a message. One that comes from on high to you, the lowly one."

Sconce glanced from Hard Drive to the others who were smirking slightly as they radiated menace toward him. "Oh, I get it. A sanction. From who? You're Praxian."

"We are other," Hard Drive agreed with a slight grin. "We are here to make things clear."

"Who sent you? How can I know what you mean when I don't know who sent you?" Sconce said with a rising sense of threat.

"You entered into a place you weren't wanted. Someone was upset. You saw the small bore of their urgency," Hard Drive said as he continued onward in the almost code of the sanction language.

"Oh. That. It was a misunderstanding," Sconce said raising his servos. "I was just paying a call. That was a … it was just a misunderstanding."

"I see," Hard Drive said as the others fanned out to look at things.

Delphi paused by a canvas. "I think this is nice. I think it needs a big hole in the middle, though. It would add meaning to the viewer. Perhaps I can assist your creative process with my fist." He looked at Sconce as the painter shifted with nervous tension.

"That's alright. I appreciate your suggestion. I will take it under advisement," Sconce said as he stepped around Hard Drive to stand before the image.

"Are you sure? I only wish to be collegial," Delphi said.

"I am sure, Abba," Sconce said with a respectful nod of his helm.

Ironhide walked to Sconce, then paused before him. "My son is named Sunstreaker. He and his brother, Sideswipe, are genitors of my grandchildren. Our grandchildren. Just so you know. I wouldn't want to be thought of as not neighborly."

Sconce nodded. "Duly noted."

"Most enlightening," Hard Drive said as he turned to leave. "It is delivered, the thoughts and feelings of one who is concerned. You would be ungracious to invite us to come again. We would be … unhappy." He stared at Sconce who nodded to him. Then he walked to the door and outside, the others following behind him.

When they were all out, Sconce closed the door. He would spend the rest of the afternoon at the club. It would take that long and that much liquor to relax from the near train wreck they visited upon him. He was Iaconian too.

-0-TBC 11-17-16 **edited 12-03-16**

ESL

ephemeral: (ee-fem-r-ul) a word I like: not lasting, fleeting, transitional: "The joys of childhood are ephemeral."

mores (mor-ays): rules and beliefs, the customs and conventions of a community. Stanix: The Rules, Praxus Military Elites: The Code, Praxians: The Rules, Kaon: the biggest fist makes The Rules

dilettante: (dill-eh-taunt) goof off, person who expects the world to take care of them and bend to their will. We all know one. :D

ambiguous: (am-big-you-us): not clear. Muddled.

Small bore: in this case, the barrel of Bluestreak's gun. It could also mean a short boring person. :D:D:D


	332. Chapter 332

The Diego Diaries: Weekend (dd5 332)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The senior Autobots began to gather in the conference room, called together by Prowl and Prime. Both of them cut short their own weekend frolics to come together with the rest to discuss a strange anomaly. Everyone sat, the door closed, then Prime began. "We have a strange flare caught by our deep space sensors. Prowl has the details."

Prowl gazed at his datapad, then the group. "We have a linked sensor system that reaches out well past our local group that includes Cybertron and half of the old Empire. We link the Proxima Centauri Deep Space Array with the expediters near Gliese and the Maximus Array that is on Moonbase. We are going to add more platforms around Cybertron to boost signal and depth but so far, given a good link up, we can spy outward from Cybertron about 10,000 light years. We have also mapped that space and have continued to update it to detect anything that might change around us. That way we can be made aware of possible dangers before they arrive. That includes the Barren, much of the Rift, the Rim, the Benzuli and what the humans call Bootes because of alien activity that direction.

"We received a flare about 6500 light years past Cybertron that indicates the possibility of a battle of some kind, or perhaps the destruction of something as big as a planet. We ran the data through our anomaly profile programs and it matches more closely something akin to the destruction of a planet."

"How does this apply to us given all things being equal?" Arcee asked.

"We have taken it upon ourselves to watch the galaxy out some distance to track bad actors," Perceptor said. "We have enemies in the local cluster and we know that the galaxy is busy. We are tracking into the Bootes Constellation, indeed, the Barren itself because that is the direction that we have calculated that the Tall White aliens have come from. There is every indication that the destructive readings that we have captured relate to them. Given that they have been destroyed by an as yet undetermined alien species at several outposts already, then you can understand our concern more clearly."

"Oh frag," Ironhide said with a grim expression. "Someone attacked them and blew them up. It could be possible."

Prime nodded. "I am not going to come to a conclusion just yet that is not backed up by facts. I want a ship to go there, several ships fully armed, and find out what happened. I do not want a battle or confrontation. If there is trouble, pull back through the bridge and come here. I need to know what is happening to the White aliens before I meet with the humans about this."

"You intend to do that then," Ratchet asked.

"You and I both. I intend to register my displeasure as well," Prime said grimly. "Raptor, Blackjack, take Salton Sea and three battle shuttles. Staff them with veterans. Wheeljack, go with them and find out what happened. If something did, we have a duty to help any survivors."

They nodded, then arose. Raptor looked at Hercy, Kup, Springer, and Drift. "Call up whoever we need and be ready to go in a breem."

The four mechs nodded, then walked out to muster crews for a battleship and three heavy shuttles. Raptor glanced at Prime. "This doesn't look good, Prime."

Prime nodded. "I know. We cannot ignore this anomaly but we can hope that it does not mean what it appears to be. The aliens who might have done this … they are strange. Do not engage. I do not want them to bear us a grudge. Use the universal translator and tell them we came to see if anyone needed assistance. I am very clear on this. Fall back if there is trouble, preferably before any shooting starts."

Raptor nodded, then with son in tow, walked to the door and the airfield beyond. Ironhide watched them go, then turned to Prime. "This can't be good."

"We can but hope," Prime said quietly.

-0-At the Trigger

Miler and Perceptor sat at their stations as they powered up the device to deliver an armada near a site that might be involved in combat. It would take precise calculations and the energy funnel would have to stay open. When the navigation computers were programmed, Miler nodded to Perceptor. He in turn contacted the Salton Sea.

-0-On the command deck, Salton Sea

Raptor sat in the command seat on the deck as around him a veteran team of soldiers, pilots, techs, and others worked to get the ship ready to go. Blackjack stood beside his father, both of them engrossed by the scenes outside playing on the forward view screen.

"Trigger Command to General Raptor," Perceptor's voice said over the comm system.

"Raptor here, Percy," he replied as Wheeljack walked onto the deck.

"We are go at your command," Perceptor replied.

"Very well," Raptor said. "Open a channel to the ships in the group, Blaster." He did. "This is General Raptor. Status report on the group."

"Impactor's Revenge is go," Hercy was heard to say.

"Insidious Doom is go," Springer was heard to say.

Raptor grinned. "Insidious Doom?"

A chuckle came over the line. "Someone spelled the original name wrong. Wrong glyph. They left it."

Raptor grinned. "I see. Continue check in."

"City of Protihex is go," Kup said.

"Then all is go. Trigger, we are go." With that, the big ships began to lift off heading directly upward into space. They would form up in space, fall into formation in the arms of the sled, then wait for the blossom of energy to appear that would signal go. Seconds later, it did. It flared, burned furiously, then settled into a whirling hurricane funnel.

"Battlegroup, you are go. Good luck," Perceptor said.

"Affirmative," Raptor said. "Take us out."

The group punched it, then shot into the funnel. They disappeared immediately.

-0-On the other side

They blasted through into the clear, then formed up together again. Linking sensors, they began to scan everywhere around them.

"Hercy to Raptor."

"Raptor here."

"General, I detect disturbed energy nearby and I'm sending you the coordinates. We standby for your orders," he said.

The coordinates arrived, were placed on the battle datapad on the table before him as Raptor moved to it, then studied all of it for a second. He looked up. "Please put the star maps of this area up that were scanned into the system two orns ago."

The navigator nodded, then put up a big star map of the area, itself a sparse thing with every dot and dash listed down to a certain size. Raptor studied it a moment, then looked at the new data. "We're missing a planet." It was quiet a moment as Raptor ran through the data. He walked to the command chair, then sat. "Sensors of armada, scan ahead half a sector. Send the data to me."

They acknowledged and did. It arrived, was placed on the forward screens, then overlain with the older data. There was a large problem with the new data as compared to the old. Where a moderate sized planet feeding off the weak sunlight of a red dwarf star should have been, there was only wildly careening rubble. Raptor sat grimly a moment, then nodded to the conn. "Take us in, pilot. Everyone in the group, be aware and alert. No shooting even if they shoot at us. We break for the bridge immediately. Signal receipt of message."

Pings were heard as they slowly moved forward, heading toward a mass of debris that was flying out in all directions from a central point around a star nearby.

-0-Nearby

They huddled together, a group sorting through their overwhelming emotions. Nearby, The Enemy had been handled. But still, there was no One arising. One was trying but there was chaos. They sent their alarm into the universe, hopeful that someone would come. As it was, they were lost. They huddled together finding comfort in their misery as they waited. Surely, someone would come. And someone did. A big ship and three smaller ones were heading their way. They moved back in their terror and watched.

-0-Nearing a red dwarf star

They passed communications devices, all of them dead for transmission. They were part of the Tall White's system. They were beacons for travel, communications relays, and markers of territory. They were all very ancient as were the White aliens. Ships came and went using them for travel, both to Earth and other places. They were working against a timeline. They had many places they went but Earth was the one that was supreme in supplying what they needed. They had come a long way battling their own extinction but there was much to do. Their very lives depended upon it.

Raptor stared at the satellites as they sat in space automatically and electronically calling with great futility their fellows downline, trying with all their programming to link up again. But it wasn't going to happen. As Raptor noted the coordinates of the planet that should be orbiting the dwarf star, he also noted that the point of diffusion of the rubble flying past them was the same. The planet noted by their arrays three orns back was no longer there. It was flying past them in chunks and pieces. He looked at Blackjack. "Find me something or someone that belonged there. I want to know if anyone survived that, though I doubt it mightily. If a ship got away, we need to know."

Blackjack nodded, then walked to sensors. He would be there a while, then walk back to his father. "There is nothing that I can detect that survived the impact of what happened. I did detect a shipping convoy some light years away that share the design and configuration of the ships from Earth. They may not know this happened or they might. It might be worth our while to go find and talk to them."

Raptor nodded. "Plot the course and send it to the conn. When you have it, pilot, punch it. Tell the others, son."

Blackjack nodded, then returned to the sensor console. After a moment, the pilot was notified. So were the shuttles and as one, they jumped to superluminal space. When they did, the bridge spinning nearby shut down and winked out. Watching from their phase shift nearby, a number of aliens felt only the smallest sensation of relief. No matter what happened with the intruders, they, themselves were still alone. They huddled together to figure out what to do. As they did, the object of their collective wrath flew away in all directions around them.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Raptor to Prime." His voice echoed over the comm system in the big center.

"Prime to Raptor."

"Prime, we came here and there's nothing still stuck together. We detect Tall White presence but something wiped out what appears to be a very big colony outpost. It could be that several tens if not hundreds of thousands were destroyed along with the planet. Over."

Prime felt a sinking sensation inside as he considered that. "Are there survivors?" he asked.

"We discovered a convoy, some kind of group transport column some distance out. I'm convinced they don't know what happened. We're going to speak to them. If someone is after their species for whatever reason, they could be leading them to their home system. And conversely, they could lead this alien enemy back to us," Raptor replied.

"Understood. On my way. Prime out," Optimus said as he stood up followed by Starscream, the Great Elder, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Prowl.

"You have the conn, Paragon," Prowl said nodding to his partner in command.

Paragon nodded, then watched them leave for the bridge room. Then he turned to the task at hand calmly and with the same level of skill and foresight that made him Prowl's twin.

-0-On the Salton Sea

They walked off the bridge, took an elevator up, then crossed the deck to the conn. Raptor rose, then stepped aside as Prime paused before him. "What is the sit-rep, General?"

"We're nearing the convoy. I waited to contact them until you came," Raptor replied. "The situation is on the forward monitor."

Prime turned to it, the vast monitor in front, situated in the middle of the forward viewports. It showed a map of everything outside. He sat down, then glanced at Blaster. "Open a channel, Blaster."

The big red mech nodded, then complied. "You are go, Optimus."

Optimus nodded, then looked at the map showing the convoy heading outward and their own group catching up. "Convoy ahead, this is Optimus Prime. Please acknowledge. We contact you the spirit of peace and comradeship."

It was silent. The convoy sped up in response. Prime considered that. "Convoy, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Cybertronian people of Cybertron and Mars. We are aware of your colony on the planet known as Earth. We are aware of why you are there. We are aware that someone has sabotaged your communications lines. We are here to assist you. Respond."

The convoy only went faster.

-0-TBC 11-18-16 **edited 12-3-16**


	333. Chapter 333

The Diego Diaries: Weak End (dd5 333)

-0-Out there

"We are here to help you. Please respond."

It was silent as the two groups sped forward, the Whites running for their lives and the Cybertronians following. Prime considered his options, then settled on truth. "Convoy, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Cybertronian people. We have been aware of you for some time including your outposts among the humans. We have been aware of your communications and relays being down. We are aware that you just left a colony world of some size. Respond to me now."

It was still silent.

"Convoy, we came to check out a disturbance. It was the colony world you just left. Someone has destroyed it. Respond."

The convoy slowed ahead, then the forward monitor screen changed on Salton Sea. A tall White alien appeared against a plain background. He was male they supposed and possessed large solid pink eyes. He looked amazingly human-ish, perhaps the effects of their science. He was hard to read as he stared at them, then he spoke. "You are Prime. We know of you. What are you saying about our outpost?"

"We have sensor arrays that monitor deep space against enemies. We caught a disturbance and came to check it out. It was your colony world. It is destroyed by unknown aliens. We want to know who did this ourselves," Prime said. "If you have made an enemy that can destroy worlds, we need to know. Your people travel through our system too. You could draw that enemy down upon us too."

" **HOW DO WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T DO IT!"** the alien said in a very human-like voice.

"If we did, we would have destroyed your Earth bases and followed you to your home world without alerting you. You may be leading the enemy to your home world now. They cloak, but then you know that," Prime said.

He stared at Prime, then leaned out of the picture. When he turned back to Prime, he shook his head. "I would require proof."

Prime glanced at Blaster who muted the screen. "What images do we have of Earth? I want them and I want the sight of the destroyed colony available at my call."

Mechs hurried to supply the data, some of it coming in a bullet send through a micro bridge from Mars. Blaster organized it, then nodded to Prime. Prime sat back as the image he was sending went live again. "We will send you images, some of Earth, then the images of your colony world. We have located it on a star chart so you can compare."

The data was sent, then the screen went blank once more as the stars around them came back into view. They sat and stood silently as the moments passed slowly by. When it seemed that they wouldn't call back they did. The alien was back and his expression was agonized. "There were 250,000 individuals living on that planet. We have lived there for eons. They were … they are all dead?" he asked.

Prime nodded. "They are."

He seemed to sag, the alien on screen. His optics even seemed to dim. He looked at Prime. "We can't lead them home then. We can't go home. We need to warn them."

"Come here to my ship and we can talk. I need more information. We were not made aware of your existence on Earth when we came and it violated our treaty agreements with the humans. If we are to help you, we have to know what is going on. No one is telling us the truth. Come here and we will talk," Prime said.

"You live on Mars. You don't need atmosphere," he said. "We can't come to places without atmosphere."

"We can make one here for you. Come to us. We will bring you over by energy bridge." Prime watched the alien vacillate. "If we wanted to harm you, you would be dead now. We could have followed you to your home world and you all would be dead. We could have just allowed the enemy to follow you and they would kill you. It might be that we are the only hope for you to survive."

The alien stared at Prime, his emotions clear and painful to see, then he nodded. "Very well. How?"

"I will send a bridge. An energy funnel will appear on your ship. Walk into it and you will be on my own. Humans have no harmful effects doing so. Given that you are partly human yourself, it will be safe," Prime said.

The alien stared at him, then nodded. "I will send a signal." The image ended and space once more could be seen forward of the ship. "Wheeljack, flood the ship with an Earth atmosphere. Seal it to create a safe environment and an Earth equal gravity. Ironhide, get him and bring him here. I am going to receive him here."

Ironhide nodded as Wheeljack turned to the environmental control console of engineering. Soon the ship would have Earth's atmosphere, Earth's noon time warmth and be sealed against any kind of pressure fluctuation. The alien would be able to walk around any part of Salton Sea in safety.

-0-In the bridge room, Salton Sea, somewhere 6,500 light years from Earth

The bridge swirled like a storm, then a tall White could be seen with two others. He was the tallest and he had the most pinkish eyes. The others were some sort of transitional color, perhaps showing their younger age since blue could still be detected in them. They wore a white overall, one that fitted their slender frames and looked even to the bots as somewhat stylish. They were used to overalls from the human environmental suits and some of the clothing their infants had to wear. This looked the same.

Three aliens including the ship captain walked out and halted, staring around, then upward. Ironhide stared down, then reached for one of them. They all shrank back as Ironhide gently picked one up and placed him inside an anti-gravity cart. The others were placed there too, then the cart was pulled along as Ironhide walked back to the command deck. It wouldn't take a long time but it would be a silent venture for all.

-0-At the command deck

They crossed the vast area in the cart, then halted before a gigantic seated figure. The alien bringing them forward raised the cart up to the seated figure's eye level. They stared at each other. The White aliens, the Ovo, knew who the metallic beings were. Though they had not been to Earth, though they were outfitters for outlying colonies who ran giant convoys between them and their home system, they knew about the new alien addition to the solar system where the humans lived. They had been around humans for hundreds and hundreds of years. They had even affected how they had evolved in their war riven and hierarchical societies. Anything the Whites could do to maintain their ability to get what they needed for their own survival, they did.

They stared at each other, then the leader 'spoke' to the two others with him. {Do not speak. I alone will converse. Obey me}

The other two murmured their reply as they looked up at the red, white and blue bot that was so big that they felt instinctively afraid. "You are him who speaks?" the leader asked.

Prime nodded. "I am Optimus Prime."

"What is this about? You say our colony is gone and you show what you say is evidence. Why should I believe you?" he asked.

Prime considered that. "What is there for me to gain by engaging you in conversation? Why would I not destroy you if I was going to be dangerous to you and your people? It would be easy as you can see."

The alien glanced around, then looked at Prime. "Take me to the colony. I have to see myself," he said.

Prime nodded, then glanced at Revo. "Take us back."

Revo slowly engaged the ship as they turned together, Salton Sea and the shuttles. They flew swiftly back to the area engaging debris flying their way until they returned to the red dwarf. The aliens stared at the area, the star and the chart of this sector of space on the monitor in the front of the ship. It was obvious that what was once there wasn't now. He stared at it as the two aliens with him exploded with hysterical emotion.

-0-Some time later

The two younger aliens leaned against the back of the cart, their auras as ragged as any Prime had seen in a life time of ragged auras. The older one was back together again, having spent his first blast of horror in getting them back in line. He turned to Prime. **"WHO DID THIS!?"**

"We were hoping you could tell us. We do not know," Prime said. "We do know however that your people live on Earth and if the grudge that someone bears against you is this violent, I do not see them stopping with destroying all of them as well. All they have to do is follow you home to find where you come from."

Stricken expressions greeted that comment. "We cannot go home." The tall one turned to the others. "We cannot lead them to our home."

"This isn't the first doomed location of your people. The stations that you have nearer to Earth are destroyed as well. No one there is alive either," Raptor replied.

They stared at him, then Prime with extreme terror. "They will destroy all of us completely."

"Who will?" Prime asked.

They stared at Prime, then huddled together to converse telepathically. The bots watched them with varying degrees of sympathy. Then the tallest one turned toward Prime. "We have to warn our people."

"You have to tell me what this is. You have brought a threat to all of us. You can tell us what this is and you can do it now," Prime said with an edge in his voice.

The tall one stared at Prime measuringly, then seemed to wilt. "We … are in the grips of extinction. We have been working for oceans of time to stem that conclusion and we have made strides. We have looked at every species we could including that of other kingdoms. Even plants have been researched to help us. We found the humans long ago. They have always cooperated because we give them things they want in exchange for things we need."

"What do you need?" Prime asked. Everyone stared at them in a room of deep and tense silence.

"We need tissue samples, the more varieties the better. All of the different races on Earth had something for us in our need. Hair and skin, blood. We asked for and got bodies sometimes, searching their dead for what could help us." He paused a moment. "They were dead. We never took living beings."

"If you say so, alien," Raptor said with a cold hard edge.

 **"WE NEVER DID! ASK THE HUMANS!"** the tall speaker replied.

"Ask them now? What about before they became technological?" Blackjack asked. "What about when they believed you were some kind of sky god?"

"We had to save our people," the tall elder said as the others nodded.

"We were told that you have a superstition about leaving your planet, that your dying sun is the problem," Wheeljack theorized. He had no idea but it fit the data he had.

They looked at him. "Who told you?"

Confirmation.

"Answer the question," Prime replied.

"We cannot leave our home system. It is said that we would die if we do, all of us. We're trying to adapt to the changes. We're trying to find a way. We mostly have. Our research … our genetic engineering has made it possible for us to live on the surface of our home system again."

"Then why keep going? Why not declare victory and leave everyone alone?" Raptor asked.

"I don't know. I'm not in charge of decisions," he replied.

"Tell us about the alien who you harmed and who seeks your destruction because make no mistake … they do," Prime replied.

"I don't know," he replied. "I heard that some were unhappy with us … that some of our explorers didn't exactly ask or explain enough before they sampled. **BUT NONE OF OUR SAMPLINGS HARM ANYONE!"**

"That can't possibly be true if someone just destroyed three of your installations," Blackjack replied.

" **PLEASE! LET ME CALL MY SUPERIORS! I CAN'T GIVE YOU THE ANSWERS YOU WANT WITHOUT THEIR HELP! I DON'T KNOW MYSELF AND THEY NEED WARNED ABOUT THIS!"**

"The only way we will allow that communication is if they tell us the truth. Because of you and your decisions and actions, all of us are in danger and frankly, I am not in a forgiving mood," Prime said as he leaned closer to the aliens.

Their leader nodded, so Prime leaned back to glance at Blaster. "Find their lines of communication, then extrapolate backwards to their destination." Prime looked at them. "I am assuming that would be your home system?"

The older alien nodded. "Yes. Put a code 62-11 on the message. It will bring the leadership to the line."

"If you lie and that signals them so that they come out to fight, we will obliterate them. You do understand that as true and correct?" Raptor asked.

The alien nodded. Blaster turned back, linked into the comm system of the convoy, then sent a message outward on a line that led to their home world hub station for off world convoys. Code 62-11 was attached to the query.

-0-Moments later

The screen cleared and the face of another alien was on it with others behind him. They were amazingly beautiful to look at, their faces a strange but pleasing blend of the aliens and humans. He looked concerned and strained. Glancing at his three people who were standing in a hovering cart that defied gravity, he stared from one Cybertronian to another. The entire bridge crew were staring back as well. "You have called for me to come. I am here."

"Who are you?" Prime asked.

"I am Ovo-plex. I am the one who rules our people."

He didn't look that much different from the others but the decorations he wore on his jumpsuit indicated something more than the others. Prime didn't see much in the background behind half a dozen others with Ovo-plex. He did notice that all of them had bright pink eyes. "I am Optimus Prime, the Prime of Cybertron, the bearer of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, the Creation Matrix of Primus. I am the leader of my people. I called you to tell you of bad news for your people."

The leader seemed to steel himself. "Go on, please."

"There is an enemy hunting your people, one who is capable of being invisible or cloaked. They have destroyed the stations that lead to your installations at Earth and now they have destroyed the colony world that this convoy captain just left. All of the colony including the planet on which it rested is destroyed." Prime noted the impact, even as the leader composed himself at once. "There is no way to make it easier to tell you. Whoever lived there, whatever was there was destroyed by someone with a vendetta against you."

Ova-plex stared at him, then turned to the others. They stood together having a conversation telepathically, then Ova-plex turned back to Prime. "We have made contact with many species, some of which were … simple and unclear about our mission. I have to stress to you, Optimus Prime, that none of our procedures were injurious or invasive to the donors. We are as concerned as you are about this. We have lost tens of thousands of our own people."

"We are concerned as well," Prime replied. "If they have come after your convoy, they will follow it to your home world. If they follow your ships, they will come to our own. Because of you, there are groups all over the quadrant that are put into danger. I want to know who is doing this to you. You have the data. I want to know who can become invisible or cloak, who has the capability to destroy entire worlds. I want to know that now."

Ova-plex stared at him, then nodded. "Please stand by." The screen went blank again.

-0-TBC 11-19-16

ESL

vacillate: (vah-sil-late) to go back and forth on a decision, to have a hard time deciding, wavering.

invasive: to trespass into something or someone, like a drill can be invasive to whatever it drills into. It usually is a negative descriptor.

Capability: the ability and capacity to do something. Ships have the capability to navigate water.

Injurious: something that can cause harm


	334. Chapter 334

The Diego Diaries: Weak End (dd5 334)

-0-Out there

Ova-plex came back with a device in hand that he stared at a moment. "We have gone over the number of encounters that we've had in our scientific research. There is one species that might fulfill the requirements. They are odd and have different shapes and formations."

"Send your data," Prime said as Ova-plex complied. Strange glyphs and letterings along with images appeared on the screen forward. Prime stared at it searching futilely for meaning as he watched Blaster work to put it through the universal translator. The screen began to move and the information rearranged itself into NeoCybex. The data was sparse, told of an encounter with beings that they found on a very beautiful green planet, that they had taken a sample of their tissue, that there was shock and a fearful reaction to this action precipitating them to leave swiftly. They concluded that the planet somehow was their home, they were too 'primitive' to chance encountering again and that the likelihood of them being useful was low.

There three images that were there showed tall beings with features like wild sheep. They had big dark eyes, soft down on their heads, and a gentle expression on their faces. It was concluded that this was their home world and that they had little likelihood that these individuals would be useful to their purposes.

Prime considered the defining portion of the encounter, the reaction to the sampling, then turned his gaze on Ova-plex. "You may have done something to that individual that has provoked the others. We only have your opinion that they live on this planet and that they can't go anywhere but there."

"We travel great distances and meet many species. Some of them are happy to help and others …" He paused a moment. "I'm not sure if this is the species hunting us."

"How do you now the effect long term of harming the individual? You might have done something that compromised their bodily integrity. If they can cloak, they have to be more technological than you assume they are. You have provoked a species very capable of protecting itself," Prime said.

Ova-plex stared at Prime, then the device in his servos. "Our convoy cannot come home. You cannot come. If they follow you, they will find all of us."

"We cannot go as well. They will follow us. They could be here right now watching and listening," Prime said.

Ova-plex shifted uneasily. "What do you suggest?" he asked.

"We will scan the area on all bands and frequencies. If we can find something anomalous its a start. Right now, your convoy is a target and so are you. I am deeply unhappy with this situation. Your outposts on Earth are the also targets. We do not know how they hunt and what they can detect." Prime turned to Blaster and Devcon. "Find them."

They turned to the job and began. Ova-plex stared at Prime. "We are facing extinction. We have only recently made enough progress that we can live on the surface of our world, something we haven't been able to do for eons of time. We were trying to save ourselves. We intended no harm for anyone. You must believe me, Optimus Prime," he said.

"I am not the one you need to convince, Ova-plex. I am not the one who bears the grudge. Yet," Prime said.

-0-Far away on their own journey

The feelings filtered to them, a significant terror from their own. The Others paused in their journey, gathering together to amplify the emotions clearly coming to them from their kind. Somewhere there was a number of Others in trouble. They were terrorized. It took only seconds to Come To The Conclusion Of Their Unity before they began to fly through boundaries and borders of All things Existing Across the Music on their way to Defend. They would come in numbers.

-0-There

They crowded together, all of them as close as possible. They had No One to Lead them. They were Alone. They were nearby watching The Others Who Harmed Them, well aware that those beings were unable to see them. They had no idea what to do because The One Emerging was still uncertain and frightened. They had a growing belief that doing what they had already done was The Right Thing To Do but they were still Unsure. They waited as they tried to understand the conversation going on between The Enemies. What they would do was unclear. They huddled together and watched.

-0-The Temple of Primus Restored, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked to the railing to watch having been alerted by a patron. The AllSpark was flashing electrical charges and spinning more swiftly than the languid rotation that was its typical movement normally. Something was affecting it. Chevron joined Lauren at the railing as Sela hurried there as well. "What is it, Lauren? What's happening to the relic?"

"I have no idea, Chevron," Lauren said. He glanced at Sela who was staring at the relic with disquiet. "What do you feel, Sela? Anything?"

She shut her optics, then leaned closer. The electrical flashes began to arc outward striking the walls and floor of the ground floor where they were standing. Stepping back, they turned to the stunned visitors everywhere. **"EVERYONE OUTSIDE! NOW!"** Lauren called as everyone inside turned to run outside. By the time the building was cleared, the AllSpark was a giant ball of pulsating light.

-0-On the Salton Sea, out there

Prime received the message about the AllSpark with disquiet. "Please put me through to Alpha Trion, Blaster."

Blaster worked out the link up, then nodded to Prime. "Alpha, this is Prime."

"Alpha here. Prime, the AllSpark is acting strangely. We had to clear the Temple," Alpha's voice said over the intercom.

"Why? What has happened?" Prime asked.

"I don't know, Optimus. What does the Matrix tell you?" he asked.

Prime cleared his processor, then waited. He could feel a faint stir somewhere but it seemed far away. "I do not know. What is the AllSpark doing?"

"Stand by," Alpha said as the line went silent.

Prime cleared his processor as he waited. Far away, there was a disturbance. There was an energy displacement that seemed so distant as to be part of some other universe rather than his own. He listened to the slight ruffle in time as the others sat filled with foreboding.

-0-Temple of Primus

Alpha Trion walked to the doors, then peered inside. Behind him in all four directions of the big doors, individuals stood by the outside walls watching with fear and confusion. Alpha peered inside, his optics adjusting to the pulsating light that suffused the rooms and the relic itself. The AllSpark was a giant ball of light. It wasn't turning or perhaps it was, though it was hard to say. It had expanded upon itself, the sparks of electricity merging into a brilliant white light. It wasn't frightening in itself. What was frightening was that he had no memory of this ever happening. If he didn't remember, who would? He moved back out, then linked in with Optimus again. "Its a seething ball of white light, Optimus. Everyone ran out. No one seems to know what's happening. Go to the Matrix. I'm going to be no help for you or the Temple."

-0-Out there

He listened to Alpha, then arose from his seat. As he did, the ship disappeared. What those on board would see was Optimus standing incredibly still and nothing more. Prowl walked to him, pausing before Prime. He vented an impatient sigh. "Frag. What now?" he whispered.

-0-Elsewhere

He was standing in space, a black void filled with galaxies and glittering suns floating in pairs through the darkness. There was no floor to stand on but he felt something solid under his peds. He had been in situations like this before, a construction made for his benefit by those without mundane needs. He waited because no matter which way he looked there was no direct place to go. As he did he could feel the buzz of energy heading his way.

Turning in the direction he thought it was emanating, he could see a number of lights flowing his way. They seemed to fly in the darkness like dolphins in the ocean, some rising and others falling as they headed his way undulating at great speed. He wondered if they saw him or if this was going to be an image of which he could see but not participate. It was then that they turned toward him, accelerating as they came. Just as they seemed ready to slam into him, they stopped almost cartoonishly. That was when things changed.

-0-Out there

"What is happening?" Ova-plex asked. The level of anxiety he felt was overpowering his resolve to remain calm.

"He's seeking advice from the realm beyond this one," Raptor said. "This is a good thing."

Ova-plex didn't seem to think so himself but he waited with growing foreboding as did the aliens in the cart.

-0-In the Matrix

The lights engulfed Prime, then faded. He was on a beautiful world, a green one where a number of individuals were looking at flowers and insects with great joy. They were all the same size but for one who stood back from them, a smile of great joy on their face. They were tall, but that one was the tallest and appeared to be the oldest, though all of them appeared to be dazzlingly youthful. They were alien, humanoid and appeared harmless. They had long limbs, a long thin torso and on their shoulders sat their helm which bore horns that curled like those of a big horn sheep. The oldest appearing one had the biggest horns but the others were rather well developed as well.

Prime who was watching them remembered a book of Earth animals that he had sat with his children to look at. Turning image after image in the book, they had discussed Rocky Mountain Big Horn Sheep. The aliens bore horns similar, though they had no fur on their bodies. Fine hair covered their heads and was of a light brown coloration. They had two eyes and no apparently ears or aural openings.

It was then that Prime was aware that one stood next to him, a big one that reached his shoulder. His own body was huge, muscular and strong and his rack of horns enormous. His fine hair was gray and he emanated age and wisdom. He turned to Prime and nodded. Dark eyes filled with concern greeted him. :You are Optimus Prime:

The sound reached his processor but Prime didn't hear it. He felt it and understood. Prime nodded. "I am. You are?"

"The One Who Leads The People," the being said. He looked at the group, then he and Prime together noticed a ship landing nearby. The group didn't seem to see them until tall white aliens approached. They were startled but didn't flee. The others gathered behind the older appearing one watching as the aliens came closer. For a few moments they tried to communicate together but there was no meshing of minds. It was then that one of the Whites offered his hand. The older horned alien took it, then another White standing beside the one gripping his hand pierced it with a device. It filled with what looked like gray blood and when it was withdrawn, there appeared to be a hole as if tissue was withdrawn as well.

The one was startled, then bellowed in pain. The white aliens withdrew, running for their ship as fast as they could. Entering, they lifted off and were gone. The one who was stabbed gripped his hand, holding it tightly as the others gathered around him in great fear and agitation. The scene faded, then appeared again. They were inside a big space, one that was light brown but appeared to have no features beyond interior space. It looked like the inside of the beings who had come to Prime at the start. The being was floating in the air with others standing or sitting around him. They were distraught. The being floating listlessly was sick and the glow of his body, the one apparently assumed inside the transport device was ethereal.

Here he was light and he glowed, but it began to fade. As it did, the others cried out and then it was gone. The being who was stricken winked out in every manner in which it existed until it was no more. All that was left were the others in massive agony. The scene faded to reappear near the first White station near Earth. The others were there and they gathered all around it. It was then that powerful rays of energy shot out and the station was destroyed. Prime could feel the howling anguish of the group as they destroyed the aliens. Then they moved onward. The scene faded again.

Prime was back with the tall figure who had come to him. He turned to the being. "What happened?" he asked dreading the answer.

The big figure shook his helm. "Murder," he replied.

-0-TBC 11-20-16 **edited 12-4-16**


	335. Chapter 335

The Diego Diaries: Weak End (dd5 335)

-0-On an astral plane of existence

Prime felt ripples of cold emotion trickle through his circuits as he mulled the word over and over. Murder. But who was the murderer and who the murdered? He looked at the big figure beside him. "What can you tell me about this? I am unclear about what has happened beyond the death of a lot of the White aliens."

The figure nodded. "We are an old species. Our Kind has existed Before This Reality. We come from Far Away. From Beyond The Dream Time."

The scene changed. There was darkness everywhere. Stars were so far apart that they couldn't be seen clearly without assistance. Yet flying through the darkness were masses of lights, literally billions of them. They were beautiful and drove the loneliness back. They flew with great joy. As they did more came. They swirled together, a massive undulating flight. They seemed archetypal to him, something so basic to the elemental soundness of the universe that no matter which one you visited, they would be there.

They began to gather, all of them with more coming. They grew larger and larger, greater in size than anything that Prime had ever seen in a lifetime of seeing remarkable wonders. As they grew, the light grew as well, a pulsating ball that expanded. Onward it went, filling the view until the darkness was pushed back. Then without warning, the light collapsed down, then expanded out. When it did a massive explosion happened. It flared up and outward, spewing gas and material in all directions. The being watched, then glanced at Prime. "That was the birth of this universe, the Beginning Of The New Music."

Prime stared at him, then the massive first expansion of the new universe. "This is the start of our universe? This, the explosive beginning?"

The creature nodded. "Yes. Extraordinary isn't it?"

Prime nodded, then shifted in unnecessary reaction to its swiftly flying sped up creative actions. Those caused planets, suns and other space phenomena to flash past on their way to wherever they were in the beginning.

"We assist The One."

Prime glanced sharply at the big mech. "The One?"

"Yes. The One. He was desirous of more learning and more company. He cannot come into the universe to see His Own Creation because His Own Creation is Him, so we do it in His Place as do you. Your People Came First." He paused a moment, then raised his hand. Cybertron appeared. "This came earlier. Behold, The Beginning."

There was a swirl of energy, then He came forward. Unicron.

"That is the beast of our existence," Prime said. "He is the Destroyer, the Darkness."

"He is Necessary, the Other Side of the Coin of Reality. He is the Darkness to the Light of the Great Lord, Primus," the alien said.

Prime turned to him. "You know Primus?"

He grinned slightly, then nodded. "We do. We are Part Of All Things. We were here when the Dichotomy began … the Power Of Chaos against the Power Of Creation. We saw it happen. Unicron first, then Primus to Create and Achieve Balance. There must be both. Even the Matrix in your chest seeks Balance In All Things."

The scene changed before them and in the place of creation was the Beast. Unicron sailed through space coming upon new worlds and stars. He destroyed them, devouring them with a ravenous hunger that was frightening. As He did, in the distance a bright light emerged and began to grow. When it was huge, a figure emerged, the glorious beauty that was Primus, the Counterbalance, the Creation to battle the Chaos and battle they did. It was almost beyond Prime's ability to take in the titanic struggle that commenced as brother pitted against brother.

Dimensions didn't halt the chaotic titanic violence as Unicron chased Primus. The Creation Force of Primus could exist everywhere at the same time. There was no dimension anywhere that He could not flee. Unicron wasn't a multiverse singularity and thus had to find Primus through the endless vastness of time and place one universe and dimension at a time.

"This is life, the balance of Good and Evil, Light and Dark, Chaos and Creation. They have battled each other through every universe since The One came to think of Creating Others. This story is universal and timeless, Optimus Prime. He is Ours as We are His. All of us are One. We are all One."

"Until all are one … our creed," Prime said.

The alien nodded. "Yes." The scene changed. Worlds were created and destroyed, civilizations emerged, rose and fell as time flashed past and still Cybertron endured. "Your People have a Gifted World. Primus, Our Brother gave of Himself that you would continue. Such love is what we all strive to feel for each other. Alas ..." He turned to Prime. "There is one who wishes to see you, One Who Is Holy Before Creation … The One Who Is Great."

The scene didn't change but a light appeared in the distance, one that was coming their way. As it did so did others. Prime turned slightly to stare into the smiling faces of Prima, Solus, Onyx, and Micronus Prime. He startled, then knelt down on one knee.

Prima grinned. "Rise, brother. You do know that We are one. You do not have to do that for Us."

He arose, meeting the figures optic to optic. They had taken their most famous forms and kept them to his size. He nodded his helm in respect and they returned it. "I am honored to see you again. We have a difficulty that has led to great harm."

"We know," Solus said as a serious expression informed her beautiful face. They looked at the light growing closer in the distance. "We are sorry. Things sometimes do not happen to follow your wishes when free will is involved. The One Who Comes will explain some things. Then it will be up to you to decide the fate of all."

Prime glanced at her. "Lady, I am not clear on the path."

"You will be. We have faith," she replied as the others nodded. The new alien didn't nod but he looked confident, something that Prime didn't feel at the moment. Then the light arrived.

A huge flare of sentient light, light that engulfed them and felt real occurred, then settled back to a pulsating presence. Out of it stepped an astonishingly beautiful humanoid who was mechanical and more, one who was definitely mech and yet, it seemed to possess all attributes of all things everywhere. It wasn't easy to say how but it was felt. He was armored in stars that glittered on his body, their movements shifting as he did. He walked to them and all around Prime bowed their helms. He did too and then he remembered. He dropped to his knees. "You are the AllSpark."

-0-On the Salton Sea

It was funereally quiet on the vessel as everyone sat or stood stoically watching the stilled trance-like figure of Optimus. The aliens in the cart were talking together telepathically as those on screen watched with grave expressions. "May I ask how long this takes?" Ova-plex asked.

Prowl who was standing before Prime watching him closely turned to the screen. "As long as it takes."

The silence continued.

-0-Out there

"Arise, Optimus. You do not have to do this for Me, though I congratulate your manners," the AllSpark replied with a grin.

Prime arose, then stepped slightly closer. "You are in our colony. There was a disturbance with your form there. How may I help you?"

The AllSpark grinned. "So like you to offer help when you are the one with the concerns. I sensed a problem with the Xixtha."

Prime glanced at the alien figure who nodded. "That is what we are called. Sometimes."

Prima grinned. "It is comforting to see you, friend. I am seldom in the company of those older than Myself."

Solus chuckled. "And I. We are here out of respect for the problem."

"What do I call you?" Prime asked as he looked at the alien that everyone seemed to know well.

"I am The Xixtha."

Prime nodded his helm respectfully. "How may I help you? If there is an injustice, then I offer to mediate a solution that is just but allows the Whites to live. Those who pursue them-" he began before the alien interjected.

"Are children."

Prime stared at him. "Children."

He nodded. "We are ancient, beyond comprehension. We were here in the First Beginning. When the Music Ends, we begin a New Song, yet even We begin somewhere."

"If I may," Solus said. The Xixtha nodded. She turned to Optimus. "There are ancient beings who have developed beyond words and thoughts into other layers of being. For them, the universe speaks of music. They help create them with The One, just as Primus created Us. When The One creates, We become His life lived in Reality. We go forward and live lives that He experiences through Us. When all the tales are told and lessons are learned over the eons, the Music ends and a New Song is born." She smiled at Prime. "Simply put, The One creates reality with the Xixtha, reality is where We go to learn our lessons, then return to the Matrix to study them. We come again and again, learning what we need to know each time until we achieve wisdom and balance. You, yourself have been to the Matrix 18 separate occasions and returned each time. Your schooling is not over, brother. When the universe has nothing more to offer, when even the most tenacious spirits have run their course, the universe ends and another begins. It takes more time than you can imagine for this to happen but it does. The AllSpark is the One Who Assists this process. It helped our People and it always will."

They turned to the beautiful figure who was standing beside Prima. "That is so. Time has no meaning to Us, Optimus, but it has to you on the material plane working out what is needed for The People. Now you must find a way to resolve this before the children strike again. They don't use weapons, just so you know. What is causing destruction is their grief."

Prime stared at all of them, then the AllSpark. "You came to life almost violently on Mars. Do you require assistance?"

He grinned at Prime. "No. I am fine. Their energy inspired mine. I will temper Myself when I return. Until then, you must do what you do so well. Make peace out of chaos."

The others nodded, then he was back on the Salton Sea. He stood on the bridge a moment, then glanced sharply around. "What has transpired during my absence?"

"Nothing. I think," Prowl said.

Prime stared at the screen, then the aliens in the cart. "The enemy isn't hunting you. They are lost children. Their grief is what is killing you."

"I don't understand," Ova-plex asked.

"You killed their caretaker. You did that taking a sample. A virus infected him and he died. The children are alone and frightened." Prime glanced at Blaster. "Open a channel on every wavelength that you have and whatever you can imagine. We have to hurry."

Blaster turned and with speed complied. "You're open, Optimus."

Prime stood a moment gathering his thoughts, then he spoke. "I am Optimus Prime. I have spoken to your leader, The Xixtha. He is here to take you away. I am here to help you go. I need to speak to you. Who among you leads?"

There was static over the comm channel, then a flash of light filled the bridge. When it dimmed, Prime and the cart filled with aliens were gone.

Prowl whirled, then turned to the screen. **"What the frag?!"** he said.

-0-TBC 11-21-16 **edited 12-4-16**

Xixtha: Zix-thuh Their leader is THE Xixtha.


	336. Chapter 336

The Diego Diaries: Weak End (dd5 336)

-0-Salton Sea

" **Scan for him! Now!"** Prowl turned on tactical where Devcon sat, then waited impatiently for the word.

Dev turned to Prowl. "I can't get them on any level. Whatever has them is either completely cloaked or lives outside the range of our technology dimensionally."

Prowl turned to the screen. "What do you find, Ova-plex, or is that too much to ask?"

Ova-plex blanched at the insult, then turned to the side to speak telepathically to someone off camera. It was silent a moment, then he turned back. "We don't pick up anyone either."

" **OH GREAT!"** Prowl growled. He turned to Wheeljack. **"FIND HIM!"**

Wheeljack jumped, then complied.

-0-Close by

Optimus blinked out, then in. He was floating in a darkened place though nearby were windows that showed space outside. He moved toward them, then touched the pane that separated him from vacuum. It rippled under his servo. Then it blanked. Winking back in, the porthole reappeared nearby.

He considered that, then turned to look around. Floating nearby, three Whites looked bent like pretzels. He moved to them and inspected their bodies. They were dead, victimized by their inability to live in vacuum. He rolled slightly, looking around through the spectrum of his optics before he saw them. They were huddled in a corner nearby watching him with frantic eyes.

He hung in space a moment considering how he could win their trust. "Do you hear me?"

They pressed farther back into the darkness.

"I have met The Xixtha. He asked me to talk to you and help you find your way out of here."

They stare at him, then they began to wail. When they did, electrical-appearing bolts of energy flashed out of the group striking Prime and the three Whites at the same time. He convulsed in agony, then relaxed his body. Flags flew all over his body signaling problems with the direct hits, then they leveled out again. He floated a moment, then looked at them. "Come to me. Let me comfort you."

No one moved but for smaller ones pressing backward against those behind them. Prime hung in the void as he watched them, then he rolled to face them. That was when he opened his spark chamber and the soft glowing light of the Matrix illuminated the space.

They were floating too, about 20 or 30 small figures that showed by their stature and development that they were very petite and young. They had beautiful optics, a light blue and their faces were sweet but terrified. They stared at him, all of them, then one began to float toward him.

The others didn't move but the snapping of energy around them indicated that they were paralyzed with fear. The one stopped before Prime, then tentatively extended a small hand to the relic. When it reached the Matrix and touched it, the entire view of everyone there exploded.

-0-Salton Sea

"Prowl, I'm picking up an energy spike nearby," Dev said as he glanced at Prowl over his shoulder.

"Map it," Prowl said as he turned to the data map lying on the table. A light appeared, one that pulsed, then died. "We have the location. Stand by."

"It might not due to go there, Prowl," Hard Drive said. "We don't know what's happening and if ships enter in, there could be trouble for Optimus."

Prowl nodded. "I know," he said grimly.

-0-Prime

He felt himself come apart at the seams, then slam back together with force. He wasn't in the dark space but on a planet with flowers, green vegetation, and birds of brilliant colors. Butterflies fluttered unmolested on the sea of blooms that stretched before Prime like a colorful ocean. The sky was blue and the air warm and sunny. His automatic functions cataloged everything including the conclusion that this was an atmosphere suitable for humans without environmental devices.

He looked around and saw a group of them standing nearby with someone older. The Whites came, the problem happened and the caretaker passed out nearly immediately.

The children stared at him, nudging and poking at him. He was barely able to move, so swiftly did the unaccustomed virus hit him. They began to get scared, all of them huddling around him, then they all disappeared. As they did, so did Prime.

He winked out, then in, ending up inside another of the dark spaces. He could see the caretaker floating in the darkness with children all around him, some in dire states of fright with another, a singular individual trying to be brave. It was the child who touched him.

"What now?" one asked telepathically.

" **WE DON'T KNOW**!" another cried out as electrical power began to rise again.

They watched the caretaker who never regained consciousness as he died, then all of what he was disappear into nothingness. When he did, the scene changed. They were at the first White outpost closest to Earth.

He saw them in their traveling forms, the one that didn't reveal their energetic bodies completely. They were small beings encased in large ovoid forms, an egg-like shell that transported them as well. This was their 'den', their place of quiet repose, these, the most intertwined beings of all. It was the place where they could be alone.

They were gathered around one of their party, the one who appeared to be trying to lead, the little one who had touched him. They were staring through a view port at the station below.

" **WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT IS OUR UNITY!?"** one of them said as the others wailed with him. Bolts of energy shot out, then ceased.

The one who was their 'leader' looked at them. "We call Them. They will come. We call Them Who Lead."

 **"HOW!?"** another voice said **. "NO ONE CAN FIND US! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"**

It was at that point that their fear and grief hit critical mass and enough energy was generated that it flashed out and obliterated the White installation on the ground below them until nothing was left.

-0-Salton Sea

"We don't have a fix, Prowl, but there is heightened energy here. If anyone is here, they're cloaked as to location," Dev said.

"Keep looking. The Whites can't handle void. If they were taken away and there's no effort made to make an environment, we're going to have more dead White aliens," Prowl said grimly.

-0-Out there

The scene changed and another site appeared, the second White base. It ended the same way as the other one did. Prime watched in a state of paralysis. He was held in some kind of energetic frenzy as the Xixtha infant clutched his arm. They flashed here and there, pauses on the journey they made as they ran frantically everywhere. Then they arrived at his armada and the disquiet in his processor rose. It wouldn't take much to destroy them too. He struggled inside his inertia as the infant beside him gripped him tightly. **:HEAR ME!:** he cried out. **:I AM NOT THE ENEMY!:**

The light gathering around him flared and he couldn't see anything.

-0-Moments later

He hung in the vacuum of a dark space, one of the manifestations of the Xixtha. In the corner crowded together in terror, a group of children huddled. He rolled over, flailing a moment, then relaxed as he saw them. They stared at him with their jewel-colored optics. The one who had gripped him was with them again. He stared at them, then righted himself. :I am not your enemy. I am here to save you:

None of them moved or acknowledged him. He moved a tiny bit closer. :I am your friend. Do you know of Primus?:

The children glanced at each other in surprise. The one who gripped him moved closer to him. :You know The Best One?:

Prime nodded. :I serve His will:

They stared at him, then turned to each other. They huddled as they discussed amongst themsbyelves what he had said. Prime watched them for a moment, then noted that the three White aliens were not here. He looked back at the children, then shifted. :The Xixtha wishes you back. Allow me to take you to him:

The child who had hold of him turned to Prime. :You can do that? **WE ARE LOST! WHERE IS OUR UNITY!?:** he cried. The others around them rose in emotion and with that bolts of electrical energy crackled.

:Let me take you there: Prime said as he watched them shift uneasily. The energy beams died down and when they did Prime held out his servo. It shocked him how swiftly the group fled to him, gripping him in their terror. As they did, the scene changed again.

They were back in the empty dark space, the place that should have killed them but was a construct brought about by The Xixtha. Stars and galaxies spun everywhere but it didn't harm him. It wasn't real in the deepest sense. It was for their purpose and nothing more. He stood surrounded by children who clung to him tightly. As he did a mass of bright lights swept toward him at high speed. When they were nearly upon him, they slowed, then transformed. He was surrounded by what seemed like endless multitudes of others just like The Xixtha.

That formidable being stepped forward with a grin. "You brought them to us. We couldn't do it. They were here to learn a lesson and we couldn't intervene. This was set between you, Optimus Prime, and our children. We will take them now." He closed his eyes and the energy level rose around Prime. As it did, the children changed. They became small points of light rising up like fireflies in the dark sky above Optimus. They swirled, then fled to The Xixtha. Whirling around him, they finally settled around his head, forming almost a crown of lights as they slowed to stop.

The Xixtha smiled. "They are with us. We relieve you of your duty and thank you for your help."

"The Whites? What about them?" Prime asked.

The Xixtha considered that, then nodded. "Go, Optimus Prime. Go in a good way."

With that, he vanished once again.

-0-Salton Sea

They were working frantically to find him when Optimus Prime appeared again. Everyone froze, then Prowl turned to him. "You're here."

Prime turned slowly, then froze in front of the forward monitor. "Where are the three aliens? The ones on board here?"

"They went with you and only you came back," Prowl said as he stared at Optimus with concern. "What happened?"

"They were children, the danger. They were harmed and now they're returned to their people. What about the three? Did they come back?" Prime asked.

The aliens on the screen stared at him. "We don't have them here. What happened, Optimus Prime? What does it all mean?" Ova-plex asked with almost unbearable anxiety.

Prime stood like a statue a moment, then relaxed slightly. "They are gone. There will be no death and destruction of your people. You got lucky."

"The three with you? The ship captain and the other two?" Ova-plex asked.

"They were with me when they took us away. They were dead. There was no environment for them where we were," Prime said.

It was silent a moment, then Ova-plex nodded. "Thank you, Optimus Prime. I do believe that you saved us from a terrible fate."

Prime sat down in the command chair as a terrible rage began to rise through him. "This time. What next? The next time you go after someone and they come back to even the score, what then?"

Ova-plex stared at him. "We must talk together and find a way."

"Not now. I am going home. Prowl, take us home," Prime said as he sat back.

Prowl turned to Revo. "Take us back, Commander."

Revo nodded, then the ship powered up. They turned to go and as they did the contact with the White aliens was broken.

-0-On the way back

It was intensely quiet as they flew back through the bridge, then Prime leaned forward. "Take me back past the destroyed outposts, Revo."

Revo nodded, then adjusted their course. Raptor watched Prime, then walked to sensors. "What do you expect to see, Prime?"

"I don't know," Optimus replied. "Maybe something, maybe nothing."

"We're coming up on the second base, Optimus," Devcon said, glancing up from tactical.

The scene ahead flashed up on the monitor. The ships approached, then sensors scanned ahead. The ruins of the destruction were still there. It didn't take long to reach the first site but it was different. It was still there, all of the buildings in some unknown fashion standing as ever. Ships lined the tarmac and there were signs of activity inside. Prime considered it. The other was gone. This one was there. What about the big colony? He didn't want to know. This was good enough for now. They would have that talk, Ova-plex and him, but it would come after he had a chat with the humans.

He sat back, then nodded to Revo. "Take us home."

Moments passed before Prowl leaned in. "Why was that base restored and the others not?"

"I have no idea, Prowl. It could be that we came by too soon or maybe they have some idea behind what they allowed and what was not. I have to think about this," he said.

Prowl nodded. "Alright." He squeezed Prime's shoulder, then walked to the table to sit. It would be a very quiet crew that flew into Mar's orbit and home.

-0-TBC 11-22-16 **edited 12-4-16**


	337. Chapter 337

The Diego Diaries: Weak End (dd5 337)

-0-At the airfield

They walked off their ships, a subdued group into the mid-afternoon sunshine of Mars. After a moment of chat, they broke into groups heading for different places and jobs. Ratchet stepped away and headed for home to gather up the infants who were spending the afternoon with their elders. It didn't take long to collect them and head for home. Entering, he put half of them down and watched the other half turn to him. **"WHAT NOW, ADA!?"** -all of them.

Ratchet grinned, checked his list of stuff to do, then resigned himself to the inevitable. "I have to go out. Get your gear on and let's go."

Chaos ensued as they gathered gear, helped each other, then turned to Ratchet. Stuffing four small kids into his carry hold, he led the way to the door with the other four and a bouncy dog. "Let's go. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I'm not ready as usual."

Shouts and whoops led the way as he followed them into the corridor. The door closed quietly behind them.

-0-At the Grocery At the Mall of Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stood in the doorway with his group. Staring at their smiling faces, he did what any overburdened genitor would do at the store, he pulled a cart, put them and the dog in it, then took another for food. He considered his dilemma of pulling a cart and pushing another, then hooked a short cord to each corner of the 'kiddie cart'. Attaching it to a hook he transformed on his side, he stepped out with the strangest train seen in these parts for some time.

:Ratchet:

:What?:

:Where are you?:

:I'm at the grocery at Metroplex. I have eight kids, two carts, and a processor ache:

:Wait for me. I'm coming. Okay?:

Ratchet grinned. :Hurry up:

:On it. Ironhide out:

Ratchet moved forward but before he was into the baking section heavy treads behind him signaled the cavalry was coming. He paused, then turned to see a big grinning mech patting and hugging a basketful of kids and one happy dog. He looked at Ratchet. "Where are the others?"

Ratchet patted his hold. "You can't have them. Hero is reading them a book."

Ironhide grinned. "Little femme is that smart."

"She is. Here. Push this cart," Ratchet said unhooking himself. "I have everything to get including stuff for my cookies."

Ironhide commandeered the cart to the delight of the kids, then followed Ratchet's mighty fine aft down the baking aisle. When Ratchet paused, he was checking a datapad with a recipe on it. Ironhide on the other servo was putting odd items in with his kids. Ratchet frowned at him. "Keep your mitts off, slagger. I have to make a good job of this and I don't want to do it around your weirdo food things."

"Sprinkles, hot sauce, horseradish. Nothing wrong with that. **I, IRONHIDE, OWN HORSES! I, IRONHIDE, ALSO EAT THEIR SAUCE!"**

Ratchet glanced around as four kids and a dog looked at Ironhide worshipfully. "You don't know what that is. I dare you to put it on your ice cream."

"Dare accepted," Ironhide said as he threw a few things into Ratchet's cart. He got them tossed back.

"Okay. I need to make cookies. I have smooshed three recipes together into one. I intend to win this year, Ironhide," he said as he tossed bags of Oreos, cans of chocolate sauce, all manner of chocolate bits and pieces. He picked up a bag then smiled. "Chocolate covered raisins. There is a deity." He tossed them into the cart, then moved onward.

Ironhide dumped more stuff into the cart and followed with laughing kids who were trying to open a bag of Oreos. They did and shared them with their atar. Ratchet on the other servo turned down the ice cream aisle and paused before the massive cornucopia of items that were in the freezer cases as far as they could see.

" **NOW YOU'RE TALKING!"** Ironhide said. **"ICE CREAM IS WARRIOR FOOD!"**

As he said that a little couple walked past pushing a cart. They smirked at Ratchet and rolled their optics, moving past Ironhide as they did. Ratchet cringing a bit slapped Ironhide on the arm, then opened a case. "I think these smaller round containers have what I need. He tossed several in of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. As he did, Ironhide loaded up himself. The kids began to disappear in his cart. Ratchet closed the door, then turned to look back down the aisle. He saw a pile of cartons on top of a pile of kids, then frowned. "Hopeless. Really, Ironhide," Ratchet said as he put half the cartons back. "You're worse than a sparkling." Then he moved onward for something else he needed.

Ironhide who put the ice cream back in his cart smiled. **"I'M CUTER THAN A SPARKLING!"** He followed slowly with the cart and a cookie in each servo.

Ratchet who grinned to himself paused before a cooking dish display. He picked out what were called egg rings, then noted tart pans. He emptied the tart pan display into his cart, then moved onward. "I want to try my cookies on you tonight, Ironhide. I have an idea."

/... oh slag …/ "Looking forward to it," he said in his best fake cheery voice.

Ratchet chuckled. "Slagger." They walked to the cake decoration section where Ratchet filled up on weird and different things because you never know, then continued onward. Ironhide met up with him a few moments later after putting googly optics and little letters cake decorations into his cart that would have been made if they had been created by humans out of sugar. Here, they were made of flavored energon crystals.

Ratchets wandered to the meat counter where he quizzed everyone on how to make perfect prime rib. He got four giant ones, then heaved the wrapped meat into his cart. Ironhide looked at them, then Ratchet. "Isn't that a lot of prime rib?"

"Is there ever enough?" Ratchet said as he considered his list.

"I don't know. I asked you," Ironhide said.

"We have about 23 kids and that doesn't even count the moochers. All of the kids can eat their weight in food. This doesn't even count the mountains of spuds, the piles of vegetables and the buns we have to get," Ratchet said.

 **"I'LL GET THE BUNS!"** Ironhide said as he did a quick u-turn, lost a couple of bags of fig newtons over the side and disappeared down an aisle into the store.

Ratchet grinned at him, rescued the fig newtons, then continued onward to the vegetable aisle. He would get a lot of spuds, a bunch of broccoli to steam apparently, lots of carrots to caramelize with butter and brown sugar or so the recipe said, and a bunch of beer. That would take care of his side of things. The other half a million freeloaders and fellow travelers coming to Prime's would have to bring their own share of the bounty.

His biggest concern right now was getting the cookies made. Given that he had consolidated three good ideas into **ONE SLAGGING GREAT NOTION,** he fully expected to win the grand prize this time.

Or not.

-0-Meanwhile … down the bread aisle ...

"What about these, Atar?" -four kids

"Not flakey enough, infants." -an orb of deliciousness connoisseur

"What about these, Atar." -four kids

(Orb connoisseur picks up package, looks them over carefully, peers around to see if anyone is looking, opens package and crams one in his pie hole, chews it thoughtfully, then nods.) "Nice call, infants. We will take these," he said tossing that package and six others into his cart. (He sees two others and adds them then looks for Ratchet in the store somewhere.)

(Two store employees grin as they watch on the security monitor in a room nearby a huge Autobot wandering with kids) "You know, Osprey, I love when that mech comes in. Especially when he's here with his bond. He's hilarious."

"I know," Osprey said with a chuckle. They would watch the pair until they left.

-0-In an aisle

"I found the buns," Ironhide said as he pulled to a halt beside Ratchet.

Ratchet frowned at his cart. "What happened to the kids? I thought you had them in there? All I can see is buns and ice cream."

"Survival food, Ratchet. They're in there somewhere. Dive down and find the Oreos. I know I saw them in there a minute ago." Ironhide grinned at the kids amongst the stuff and they grinned back.

They moved on, bantered over this and that thing, then went to the check out where the stuff was boxed and half stuffed into Ironhide's hold. He carried the rest as they ambled out. It was an amusing walk to the apartment and when they got there the three dread kids would be waiting for them.

-0-Elsewhere

"I don't interfere with your astral excursions and I would never ask about them. I just want you to know that if you **want** to talk or work through things like that, I will listen and maybe help you. I won't say it again, though. That domain is holy and belongs to you," Prowl said as he sat in the living room with Optimus. It had been a quiet walk home and now they were there, the children off with family, and it seemed a good thing to offer.

Prime nodded. "I know," he said taking Prowl's servo into his. He squeezed it. "Some of the things I was shown were overpowering in their majesty. I talked to the AllSpark."

Prowl was silent a moment, shocked at the news, then he nodded. "Then it has a spirit that animates it, a spark of its own."

Prime nodded. "It does. The children were called Xixtha. They were infants on a journey with their caretaker. The caretaker died because of the Whites and left them alone. Their emotions created the energy but they didn't mean to kill anyone. Their leader, The Xixtha, came for them and took them away. It was a remarkable moment. As for the Whites … we will speak to the humans and I will be back to speak to them. I think it would do to allow the moment to rest for a while."

"The first base was recreated or was it? Did we really see the base or was it something else? Something unreal?" Prowl asked.

"I do not know. I will be back that way, however. The Whites will end their predations because next time I will not be there to assist them," Optimus said.

Prowl nodded. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Everyone is coming here to dine, then we go to one of the big rooms at the Central Labor Hall for the cookie contest." He grinned. "I can imagine that Ratchet is working his magic down there."

Prime grinned. "I am personally hoping you win a statuette this year. I am curious what it looks like."

Prowl snickered. "Did you know the humans are doing the same in all the habitats? Ratchet made their statuettes too."

"I did not know," Prime said as he relaxed a little bit. "We will have to pay them a visit."

-0-At the Family Tower Habitat

They sat at the counter on stools with plates of cookies before them. The men and a few of the women had been commandeered to be guinea pigs for the cookies the Tower Habitat was offering up in the four-way cook-off happening the next day. It would be Tower Habitat v Sciences Habitat v Earth 1 v the Consulate. Out of four would come one, the Champion of Mars. There would be five trophies, all of them created and delivered courtesy of Ratchet. There would be third place, second place, grand champion, nice try, and bwahahaha. They were packaged and sitting on the table in the kitchen nearby. No one knew what they were and they weren't to be shown until given to the winners.

Plates were filled with different cookies, then placed before the samplers. Will Lennox's mom who was making her 'famous snickerdoodles' grinned at everyone. "Eat up and be brutal."

They would.

-0-In the Bosom of Love et al

Ratchet looked at the tart tins, then put them on a big tray. "Good. First step."

Sitting at the table watching, 4 big and 3 bigger kids on chairs, four little kids on the table and one biggest kid in his chair with a camera burst into applause. Ratchet paused to smirk. "Thank you. I, Ratchet, can put tins on a tray with the best of them."

"You can, Ada," Genesis said with all seriousness. The door opened and six more big kids entered, pulled up chairs and sat to watch.

"No pressure," Ratchet said as he snickered. Turning to Ironhide's camera, he began. "I'm going to smash these Oreos into crumbles." He put them into a bag, took a huge rolling pin and bashed them. Everyone applauded again. He grinned as he poured them into a bowl. "Now, I take this can of chocolate sauce and pour it on the crumbles." He did, then took a sip from the can himself. "First rule of cooking, the cook tastes as he goes."

"I want to be a cook," Sunspot said with a big smile.

" **ME! I, ORION, WANNA KOOK!"** He smiled brilliantly. Everyone applauded.

 **(MIX! MIX! MIX-A-MIX-A-MIX!)**

"Okay, now I press this down in the tins to make a base." He spooned big daubs of mix into the tins and pressed them down. Staring at his fingers, he licked them. Then he washed them because as a doctor, he knew better. Turning to the camera, he posed like Judith Childs. "Now I make medallions of ice cream," he said, attempting her peculiar voice tone to the amusement of . Taking a carton of ice cream, he peeled it off, then set the ice cream inside on its side. He then sliced them into round medallions. Cutting all of them, he tossed his knife in the sink he grinned at the camera. "Now I put them into their nest." He did. It was messy but he did it, smoothing them with a spatula. "We put them into the freezer, then make the topping. Right, infants?"

Seventeen kids clapped and agreed. "Yes, Ada."

"I bet it's good, Ada."

"You cook good, Ada."

" **I, ORION, SAY I LOVE THE SHES! I LOVE YOU, ADA!"** -giant smile. Huge applause.

Ratchet snickered as he pulled out a giant bowl. Looking at the assembled mess of different things, he considered his recipe. Then he tossed it. "Let's add slag." He dumped 'Raisinettes' into the bowl along with 'M&M's', pecans, walnuts, and diced dried cherries. He mixed them, then considered how they looked. They weren't exactly sticking together. Reaching for a can of chocolate syrup, he took a drink, poured a bunch in, then finished the can. Tossing it over his shoulder into the sink, he began to mix. "There. **That's** what I'm talking about."

He put the spoon down, then pulled the tray of half finished cookies out of the huge freezer that they got when they went from eight kids to a couple of thousand. Setting it on the counter, he began to spoon the mix on top of the cookie medallions in the tins. When that was distributed, he put them back in the freezer. "Now, the topper."

"You just made it." -Ironhide, off camera

"You aren't tracking, Ironhide. That was the top. This is the topper," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"Oh. Do I get to taste one?" -Ironhide

"Maybe. Maybe not," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'm going to melt two kinds of chocolate, white and dark." He put them into two bowls, then put them in the microwave for about a second. Pulling them out, he set them aside. Taking a box of strawberries from the fridge, he grinned. "Now we dunk and put them on top the cookies." He pulled the cookies out of the freezer, dunked strawberries into the dark chocolate and put them on top. When they were all topped with strawberries, he got a spoon. Taking the white chocolate by spoonfuls, he drizzled lines across each cookie. When they were covered, he ate the rest of the chocolate out of the bowl. Tossing all of it in the sink, he tilted his cookies. "There. Grand prize winners, Prowl. That's what they look like."

Ironhide cut the camera, then walked over to the counter to look. "Slag, Ratchet. Those look good. I don't think even my ada could top that."

He barely ducked the rolling pin. He did, however, get applause.

-0-TBC 11-23-16 **edited 11-24-16**


	338. Chapter 338

The Diego Diaries: Thanks Giving (dd5 338)

-0-Here and there around time

Prowl slid the batch of cookies onto the tray that he had for them to be presented. They were beautifully frosted representations of turkeys, Cybertron and Metroplex. He had special forms made, cut them in the dough and baked them. After a while perfecting his art, he had frosted and detailed them until they were perfect. They were also incredibly good. Putting some on a tray for the family, he grinned. "There, Ratchet. That's what winners look like."

-0-Another place

"Arcee, this is good." Ultra Magnus sat on his chair with a work datapad, a beer and a plate of cookies. Arcee sat next to him with her own beer and plate as the television ran muted.

"Thank you, Magnus. I worked my digits to the bone," she replied.

"I saw the box," Magnus said with a grin. "The one from The Energon Basket."

"As I said, I worked my fingers to the bone pointing to them in the display case." They both laughed loudly.

-0-Hercy and Kup

The cookies, something so old that they were considered lost forever, sat on a plate, their pristine perfection evident. "Well, that's done," Hercy said as he put it on the counter. He grinned. "I think we have a winner."

Kup who had been the guinea pig nodded. "You won't get an argument out of me."

-0-Earth 1

The aromas of things cooking were loud and clear. A lot of baking was going on and a lot of bakers were hanging in the kitchen. "We have pies and a cake. I love that sheet cake. Did everyone put their name on it?" someone said as they pressed pie crusts into plates.

Hildie Wilkerson glanced up from her computer next to the oven where she was watching pies baking. "We all did. I put Angus's footprint on it too."

Lying on a table nearby covered in frosting autographs of everyone in the colony, a little blue footprint graced the center. She had measured and traced it in the white frosting, then filled it in with blue icing. His name in block print letters was under it. It would be the centerpiece of the celebration the next day when everyone from all four human habitats came to theirs to party.

It would begin in about ten hours.

-0-Later that afternoon in a huge apartment with a number of huge mechs sitting around

Ty sat in front of a giant big screen shouting with the others at the football game playing. Half the ambulatory titanic frames were there drinking beer, eating snacks and congregating for the good of the order. In the kitchen, there were activities among those so inclined to prepare for a dinner the following orn that would include the strangest forms of food they ever ate in great quantities and two more games to seal the deal.

Dangerous who was a chemist was preparing different kinds of food according to recipes that were displayed on his handheld device. There would be a bunch of things he made along with a couple of the others but most of it was here and waiting to be heated, etc and served. The infants would be here and at Ratchet's house, sharing the orn with both sets of significant adults before all would retire to a conference room in the Central Labor Hall for a cookie contest. A database search had sorted that out to everyone's delighted satisfaction and after debating participating, they decreed that this would be the year to watch. The next would be the year to win.

The game rolled on and so did their delight as the second orn of holiday weekend slowly passed by.

-0-At the homestead

" **WHAT'S TO EAT, OLD MECH! I, IRONHIDE, AM HUNGRY!"**

A bag of Oreos bounced off his helm into the gaping maw of Spot. He ran for the berth room and the kids beyond for a short impromptu gorge. Ironhide watched him go, then grinned. "Fragger."

"Hang in there. I'm going to try a prime rib on all of you slaggers. I want to make sure its perfection." Ratchet foiled the big slab of meat, then slid it into the oven. Setting it for the suggested 10 minutes cook time for medium rare, he turned to the pile of spuds in the sink.

" **TOSS ME A SPUD! I, IRONHIDE, DEMAND WARRIOR SNACKS!"**

Ratchet snickered, then tossed him a potato. He caught it, grinned, then popped it into his pie hole. It took a moment of hard chewing but he swallowed. "Something happens to them between the pile and the plate. That was hard slog."

"They cook, you ninny. Tell me, Ironhide, where would you be if I wasn't here keeping you fed and on the right track?" Ratchet asked as he peeled potatoes at top speed.

/... my Ada's house …/ **"I, IRONHIDE, WOULD BE IN A DINER!"**

Ratchet debated slamming a frying pan on his helm, then decided not. He liked his frying pans the way they were. "What's up with the genitors? I haven't seen them in about half a breem."

"They're going to put up the Christmas Surprise stuff for Scout. They have Amma and Appa there too." Ironhide arose. "I'm going to watch."

" **NOT WITHOUT ME, FRAGGER!"** Ratchet put the potatoes in a pressure cooker pot, put in a bit of water and what passed for salt, then set it to come on when they were needed. In three minutes they would be cooked and ready to mash when they did finish cooking, whenever that was. He set it on the stove, hollered down the hallways in each direction that they were at Amma and Appa's house across the hall, then wandered over with Ironhide who was grinning like a cat. Even whole, potatoes were warrior food.

-0-Earlier, across the hallway

"This is the tree, 'Jack. Put it in front of the window." Alor, directing traffic as Scout and Trooper sat on a couch watching with fascination with baby Scout on their laps who also watched with fascination. Lissie was larking around with friends and Flint was holding a number of strings of lights for the window. He and the rest were captive to the artistic aspirations of Alor.

They walked in, paused to look around, then took seats. "Don't let us stop ya. By the way, we're having dinner shortly. You're invited," Ratchet said.

"Thanks, Ratchet. We will," Alor said with a distracted air. "There. Now put the lights on the tree starting at the bottom and ending at the top. Wind them."

It was comical to watch two giant mechs stringing lights on a tree that had to be about 9 feet tall. When it was finished, Alor handed them boxes. "Help me put these on." They did with a number of adjustments by Alor because **"HONESTLY, BLACKJACK!"** and **"FLINT! SERIOUSLY!?"** It was highly amusing to everyone but Alor.

"I like your lights around the window frames. At night its really nice and cozy," Ratchet said with a grin. "Scout will probably pull things down. Fasten them good, boys."

"Come here and do it, slagger," Blackjack said with a grin. "Notice that we've been at this for a while."

Ratchet looked around the place noting the Christmas Surprise decorations with a number thrown in that were made by the kids for them in previous eventful times. It was beautiful and there were lights everywhere. "You won't need a nightlight."

"No," Alor said with a grin. "Let's check it out after 'Jack puts the topper on."

The topper of the tree was a shining representation of Cybertron which if illuminated would probably show the colossal beauty of the planet during its heyday. It could be seen, the lights, from space, a gigantic glowing sea of soft illumination that emanated from the mass of habitations on and inside the world. Cybertron was a seriously beautiful planet, almost an object of art. 'Jack carefully put the decoration on the top, then stepped back. "Thank Primus we don't have to use cords like the humans."

Everyone agreed to that as every light went off. Then Alor subbed a handheld, looked around the room and activated the lighting. It was spectacular. Of course. Alor couldn't help himself. Scout was entranced. He was set on the ground where he stared around himself a moment, then ran for the tree. He stopped in front of it, patted a blown glass representation of a Ferrari, then turned to his family. **"WHAT THIS?"** he asked.

"It's a fun thing. You can't play with it but you can look at it," Alor said with a smile.

Scout smiled back, then pulled the Ferrari off the tree. Ratchet snickered, then stood. "On that note, I think I'll go check my spuds."

"Coward," Alor said with a grin as he reached for his son and the beautiful colorful ornament.

-0-Moments later

Ratchet mashed the spuds adding 'traditional' fare to the soft white mass in the big bowl. 'Garlic, butter, and salt' rounded out the dish and as he tapped the masher against the bowl, a hulking presence looking over his shoulder reached for a taste. Rapping Ironhide's big servo with the masher, he bumped him back. "Set the table, slagger."

"Party poop. **GENESIS! TRU! LUMI! SET THE TABLE! I, IRONHIDE, HAVE SPOKEN!** " he bellowed.

A handful of big kids trooped from their end of the apartment, halting before the pair as Ratchet bumped Ironhide with his butt. He was gripping a bowl of mashed potatoes as Ironhide tried to reach around him. Lumi laughed. **"THROW ME THE BOWL, ADA!"**

" **DON'T TEMPT ME!"** Ratchet said with a laugh. "Get this old hulk to help you. We need the table set."

The kids nodded, then opened cupboards for dishes. Tru handed a leaf for the table to Ironhide, then took the other two. They worked to lengthen the table, then Ironhide walked to the hallway where a small closet held the seats for kids. They were a new thing that they had glommed on immediately. In order not to have a zillion foot table in the kitchen all of the time, they got seats for the kids that were able to fold flat and fit together in the little cupboard that had held a lot of Ironhide's crap … er, **"ESSENTIAL SLAG, RATCHET! WHAT THE FRAG! HOW IS A MECH TO DO HIS JOB WITHOUT ESSENTIAL SLAG CLOSE AT SERVO!?"**

He found out carting it back to the Armory and as he did he felt a smidge of regret that he didn't have a downstairs locker anymore. He didn't mind cluttering up his house with combustibles but the playpen as Prime so fondly called it? Never. A mech had a rep and having it be as cool as possible was essential to that rep. So sayeth Ironhide.

This set up saved the orn. They could have a zillion folded seats housed in the tall narrow closet and a short table again by removing the zillion leaf extenders that accommodated a zillion infants and hangers-on. Ratchet almost felt that they were acquiring others because of his cooking.

Almost.

Dishes were placed, infants chased down to wash up and everyone gathering to the table for a sit-down. Ratchet and Ironhide on the other servo were slaving over the dinner. Ironhide was carving a huge prime rib that had turned out spectacularly. Ratchet was steaming broccoli, heating up buns, getting a vegetable together, and directing Sunspot and Fireball regarding butter and other condiments of great tastiness. Genesis and Quadrus poured drinks, helped infants back into their chairs as they slid off or tried to ... **"I, ORION, HELP YOU, SHES!"**

Like that.

By the time huge bowls of food were set on the table to be ladled onto the plates of infants, all was well. Then the door opened.

" **JUST IN TIME!"** Alor said as he led the way in. It took a moment to adjust from the Brady Bunch to them and the hangers-on but soon they were seated around the room with their own plates and drinks.

"Slag, Ratchet. This is good. What is it?" Scout asked.

"Prime rib, potatoes and brown gravy, steamed broccoli, tomato slices, buns, and butter," Ratchet replied.

"This is great. Is this what you're bringing to Prime's tomorrow?" Alor asked.

"Yep," Ratchet replied with deep satisfaction. "What about you?"

"I'm bringing my genius," Alor said with a giant smile to great hilarity.

"I want that biography of Oscar Wilde when you finish, Alie," Ratchet said.

"Done deal."

" **AMMA!"**

"What, Orion?"

" **I LOVE YOU!"**

Aww moment.

"I love you too, Orion," Alor said with a smile.

" **THOSE YOU SHES?"** he asked pointing to Scout and Trooper.

"Those shes are your shes too," Alor said with a grin as he watched his genitors staring at Orion with incredible affection.

"They bees my shes too?" he asked with surprise. Alor nodded. Then Orion slipped down and walked to Scout and Trooper to stare at them **. "YOU MY SHES TOO!?"**

Scout chuckled. **"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!"**

Orion blinked, then smiled a giant smile. He looked at Ratchet. **"ADA! SHE LIKES ME, ORION!"**

"I couldn't help but notice that, sonny. Get up and eat your food." Ratchet arose, then picked up the little twit. He sat Orion down, then sat himself. It would take a moment or two because Prowler and Praxus wanted to speak to the **SHES** too.

"Ada, we went by Amma and Appa's house before we came in here. They have a house filled with lights and pretty things including a tree with stuff and lights on it. What's that?" Lumi asked innocently.

 **INSTANTLY,** eight little helms swiveled between him and Ratchet, between him, Ratchet and Ironhide, and between them, Alor and Blackjack.

"Oh frag," Ratchet said sitting back with a grin. "Thanks, Alie, Blackjack."

"You're welcome," both replied with a grin of their own.

-0-TBC 11-25-16 **edited 12-4-16**

 **THINGS TO BE THANKFUL FOR:** My readers. Thank you, darlings. I love to write for you. I am planning to post another part tonight. **HUGS!**

Oscar Wilde: Irish wit and writer of great books. He was a flamboyant (outrageous) gay man in a time when you could be imprisoned for it. Coming to America, the customs agent asked him, "What do you declare?"

Oscar Wilde: "Only my genius."

On his deathbed, his last words were (regarding an outrageously awful pattern on the curtains nearby) "Either those curtains or I have to go." Loved him.


	339. Chapter 339

The Diego Diaries: Thanks. Giving. (dd5 339)

-0-After dinner

" **GET OUT OF THAT!"**

 **"I, ORION, HELPING YOU, ATAR!"**

"Come here, Orion," Lumi said as he held out his arms.

Orion ran to him, then settled in his lap. **"I HELP THEM SHES!"**

"It's a surprise, Orion. Let's watch the surprise," Lumi said gently as the other infants were settled on the big kid's laps. Orion glanced up at the sweet kid holding him, then settled back with a giant smile. "I watching the shes doing the doing."

"You're damned right you are, slagger," Ratchet said as he put the big tree together. It was ten feet tall, had some decorations from last year still on it and was on its stand in front of the windows in no time. He stood back to get the big picture as Ironhide fastened the last lights around the big windows with the help of Genesis and Quadrus.

"This is going to be pretty. I never saw this stuff before," Verilus said as he held a box of decorations for Ratchet.

"You haven't seen anything yet, infants," Ironhide said. "Wait until we turn off the room lights and turn these on."

The big kids grinned. "We better tell Appa and Ammas," they said as everyone nodded.

Ornaments went up including a few new ones that Ratchet had been hoarding, then other decorations were placed. The big kids got to decide and they did so with a seriousness that was adorable. Ironhide took the now empty boxes back, stacking them by the door. He had to rent a unit in the Autobot City Storage and Rental to put family things thanks to his man cave aka play pen. Their worker bees would be by later to take the boxes back to his unit because at heart he was a lazy slagger.

They stared at the finished scene that also included eight tiny Christmas Surprise trees from school, four arrayed by the window on each side of the big one. **WOW** was the verdict. Then Ratchet turned off the lights, handed the handheld device that controlled everything to a very self-consciously happy Hero because she was the 'only femme and therefore, deserved the awesome responsibility'. She turned on the lights and it was quiet a moment.

"This is amazing, Ada." -General consensus with the big frames and everyone else.

"Wait until we decorate your lounge. You're getting a tree as well. All you have to do is go to the store and pick out your ornaments," Ratchet said as he made things up rolling with the flow.

" **We/They do?"** -big kids and Ironhide

"Yep."

After a moment of glee and grinning, they walked out the door, all nine of them, to get the ornaments for their tree. Eight little kids went with them because 'they can help us find the good stuff, Ada,' the nine big kids had said.

Ratchet stared at the door as it closed in the middle of a very beautiful empty. "How did this happen again?"

Ironhide whose optics were twirling as well shrugged. "I don't know. What do we do now?"

Ratchet grinned. "You're a sad sack, Ironhide." He turned to the big galoot of his dreams. "You better get a big tree over here before they get back."

He grinned. "On it," he said as he turned to the monitor to order a special fast delivery.

-0-Moments later

"You know, Ironhide, we used to 'face like bunnies, everywhere, anywhere, anytime."

"We did," Ironhide said as he lounged in his chair with a beer, a plate of snacks and the television remote. "We were that side of the awesome scale."

"We were," Ratchet said as he lounged in his, beer, snacks and magazine datapad in servo. "I remember when we were young and wild."

"We still are. Sometimes. Once in a while. When no one is looking." He grinned. "The tree is getting here in ten minutes."

"I know. The big kids can set it up and have the little ones help them. The new episode of The Bridge is on tonight and Epps told me he actually has a speaking role in it." Ratchet grinned, then noted his favorite magazine wasn't on the listings. He searched for it and downloaded it off of the television link up in the Community Bulletin Board colonial and Cybertronian Publications Listings remotely. "There, slaggers. When I want House Beautiful, I want it."

"Epps? They'll let anyone on the teevee these orns," Ironhide said with a grin. He glanced at Ratchet. "Send those slaggers pictures of this place. That'll show 'em what a beautiful house looks like."

Ratchet grinned. "You're cute, Ironhide. Did you know that?"

"Course I do," he said with a little preen. "Here we go."

The Bridge, the number one television show on Mars and Earth (though Game of Thrones had a slight edge there) began.

 **OPENING SCENE:** The base at Diego Garcia, the N.E.S.T. HQ where the soldiers here served when they were stationed there...

"What's the word on the incursion?" -Dax Harmon, the lead character. A steel-jawed blue eyed version of Will Lennox without the humor

"Not a word yet, Captain." -Anderson 'Andy' Breece. Dax's S.I.C and a preppy WASP from Massachusetts (Word in the colony was he was a mash-up of Graham and a thesaurus)

"Damn," Dax replies as he looks concerned. (Given that the entire human cast are the most famous actors in motion pictures alive on Earth, they did their emoting with conviction. There was never in the entire history of film, television or movies, such a cut-throat race for the roles as there was for this project. The actors playing the characters would no more work on television ordinarily than they would fly. However, Mars … aliens … )

Standing nearby looking impossibly sexy even as she filled out the uniform of the day to a degree that would strain credulity (and seams) otherwise, Lexie Caldwell frowned prettily.) "We need to know what's going on, Dax. Who knows what's happening to the prisoners. What about talking to the bots? Surely, they have a means to locate that cell." Dax nodded. He looked at Andy. "Put me through to Optimus Prime."

Dax nodded. He looked at Andy. "Put me through to Optimus Prime."

Andy nodded with a solemn expression on his ridiculously pretty face, then made it so on a computer console nearby. Dax who had a handheld pressed it against his ear. "This is Harmon, code 67-4-tango-foxtrot-alpha-999-er." (Silence as the code is checked off) "Hello? This is Dax Harmon, sir. I need to ask a favor." (Silence) "That's right. We have to locate the cell before its too late. We think that they've networked throughout the EU and are making an attempt to co-op the new treaties. If we can link in … if we can listen to their transmissions, we can anticipate their moves and maybe find our people." (Silence) "Thank you, sir. We're on our way. Harmon out." He looked at the others. "Mount up. We're going to Mars."

Everyone gathers their slag and walks outside toward Cosmos who is transforming in the distance ahead of them. He sits on the tarmac all shiny and nerdy as they do The Shot. The Shot is the slow motion stroll of the main characters, sometimes walking away nonchalantly from a giant explosion, heading toward certain doom, the sexy shot where you the viewer are supposed to study the massed hotness before you, like that. They walked toward the ship looking competent squared. They walk on board, then move to the area set aside for humans. Tossing their gear down, Dax grins. "Hey, Cosmos. How's things out there?"

"Good. Five by five as they say," a sweet nerdy voice replied. "We're going to bridge into Autobot City. They're working on the Midway Array so the bridge is open for a short spell. Hang on to your suspenders."

The humans laugh, sit and buckle in as the outside shot shows Cosmos rising up, then heading off into the sky.

CUT TO:

Cosmos flying across the darkness, passing a work crew and ships at the giant Midway Array. It was being boosted -for the benefit of the show- to allow Cosmos to show them disappearing into a bridge. The holy terror outside when they flew through it was shown as was the burst of darkness and busy shipping around Mars when they got there seconds later. There were a few moments of showing the planet, it's busy shipping, both commercial and military, then the descent into the flight lanes that would take them to the Military Airfield. Cut to:

"Who are we meeting up with? Did Optimus say?" Andy asked.

Dax glanced at him. "Jazz and Mirage if he's in. They handle all intel and special ops."

-0-In a great apartment

"Elita and Jazz share the job." -Arcee with a slight frown.

"It's make believe, Arcee." -Magnus weighing in

"You should be in this. Everyone should see what a great looking bot you are, Magnus. You also have a very fine speaking voice." -Arcee being honest

(Grin) -Magnus

-0-In another great apartment

"When are you going to be in this show?" Jetta asks

"Who knows? Maybe I can ask Jazz. I hear he runs intel with Mirage." -Elita with a beer and snacks.

 **"BWAHAHAHAHAA!"** -Both

-0-In another great apartment filled with music cartridges, most of them pirated and great art

"How come I wasn't in this thing?" -Mirage feeling left out

"You were on Gliese." -Jazz offering intel

"Frag that." -Mirage rejecting intel

-0-Back at the scene

Lexie (sometimes called Chesty behind her back by some on the show … whether it happens in real life is not known) glanced out the window allowing the camera to see as well. The red planet was glistening below them as a vast cityscape spread out across the Tharsis Plain. It was an astonishing thing to see and the camera lingered over it, then the group. "If we can tap into their communications lines with the help of the bots, why not the President? Do you really think he would be part of the resistance?"

"I don't know. That's what we have to find out. My money is on the Vice President and the Secretary of State. They're too hard line for me to believe that they aren't in it up to their necks. We have to go on the idea that the system is compromised and that we can't trust anyone until its proven that we can," Dax said. He sat back as the camera played on his movie star handsome looks. "This is going to get really bad really soon I think. When the bots come to the conference in Rome in March, I think we're going to be in for an unwelcome surprise."

"Ratchet isn't anyone's fool, Dax," Andy said.

-0-In the bosom of love

 **"SLAGGING RIGHT!"** -Ironhide and Ratchet together

-0-The scene on Cosmos

"They've been doing this before we were a species," Andy said. He sat back as the camera lingered on his amazing profile, his curly dark hair and his piercing blue eyes. "They're no one's fools."

-0-Bosom

"Got that right," Ironhide interjected. "What about that amazing slagger, Ironhide?"

-0-Cosmos

"We'll see," Dax said with just the ghost of a frown of concern.

CUT TO: White House, Washington, D.C. United States of America, Earth

An older handsome and distinguished man sits at his desk in the Oval Office considering his options. The resistance against the bots had been an early selling point of his candidacy and now he was the acknowledged head of bot resistance on Earth. Though the polls in his hand show a majority of individuals still love the bots and welcome them, the numbers who didn't were growing slowly. The door opens and Marsh 'Satan's Spawn' Hollander walks in with his usual forceful self- importance, cellphone. and notepad.

"Mr. President, I see you have the polls," he said as he stopped before the President's desk.

"I do," President August "Gus" Guthrie replied. He tosses them on the desk. "They're growing but slowly, too slowly, Marsh. I have to change the dynamic. We have the meeting in Zurich coming up and I want a change in the mood of the country by then to buoy up my positions. I want to come out of there with all of my own points ratified by the group. If I don't, then we could lose the war."

Hollander who listens with intensity checks his watch and phone during the conversation. He's a true believer and the 'go to' man for their point of view. "Then we have to make things happen. We have to gin up support by making everyone worry."

"Don't tell me about it. I don't want to know. Just do it. I'm getting impatient, Marsh," the president said as he glared at his fixer.

"Don't **worry** ," Hollander said as he leans over the desk. "Kaboom."

The president stares at the one person who knows everything. He nods curtly. "You better hope so."

CUT TO: Autobot City, the Operational Center of the Prime of Cybertron. The ride over on a segway took little time but a number of bots had walk-ons during it. Cliffjumper and Buzz were filmed without knowing it as they walked down the street near The Fortress. They waved to Tracks who was walking out of the courtyard. Pulling up, they exchange a conversation...

:Tracks, is Jazz around?: -Dax

Tracks who is really astonishingly good looking in a very relatable manner leaned down. "He's inside, Dax. Are you here on station or what?"

:We're going to be here a while. You going for a spin in the desert?: Dax asks with a perfect smile.

"Maybe. Call me," Tracks says as he rises, nods with a grin and walks onward. They did it in one take much to his conceited chagrin.

They motor onward, reach the Ops Center, then speed over to where the universally famous and recognizable Jazz is sitting at a console pretending to work on intel. They halt and look up as Jazz looks down with a grin on his handsome face. (One of the amazing things for many humans watching is how handsome and how easy to like the bots were. Not all bots actually were but the Senior Autobots were a good natured and easy to like group)

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." -Jazz with a grin

 **:Hey, Jazz!:** -All of them.

:Jazz, we need to talk to you about a problem. You got a moment?: -Dax as the others nod and look serious.

"Come with me," Jazz said as he stands up and walks across the huge room. The segway enters a conference room, the big one, and the door closes behind them. He picks them up bodily and sets them on the table, something all of the actors cited to reporters as one of the strangest things ever, then he walks to the consoles nearby. Sealing the door, he creates an Earth-type atmosphere and gravity in the room. "You're clear." He walks to the table and sits as the actors take off their helmets which fold down to the size of a deck of cards. (Humans would comment always when they saw the helmets shrink and grow that it was something they could watch all day long)

Dax looked even more masculine and dangerous. Andy looked very British and handsome, all stiff upper lip and what not. Lexie shook her head swirling her shoulder-length blond locks that somehow got free of their braid on the trip over. They all turned to Jazz. They looked like Ken and Barbie dolls next to him though bigger ones because he was a mini-con himself. Just watching the show led one to splitting infinitives just to keep the different things straight. Their own cast member mini-con was six and a half feet tall, micro-mini. That he was a mini like jazz who was more than three times his size was mind boggling.

"What's up, little people?" -Jazz

"We're tracking the Manfried Group, the cell that's been planting bombs all across Europe," Dax said as Jazz nods. "We need to have a tech boost. We know you can scan anywhere down fifty miles."

"One hundred but who's counting?" -Jazz with a grin. Everyone grins back.

"They've managed to elude detection this far, Jazz," Andy, the Spock to Dax's Kirk said. "We need to find them and take them down before anyone gets more hurt than they've been this far."

"What does Morshower say?" -Jazz getting into it and everyone watching notices that he has a natural talent for acting.

"General Morshower gave us the go," Lexie said. "He's sending the request through channels but Dax called Optimus to expedite permission. We have intel that the underground is going to start their bombing season early. They want to hit during Christmas and New Years."

Jazz nodded solemnly. "Then we'll get on it. We can scan for them. We do have their last known location and the encryption they used there. We know they'll change things but we can track them from there. I won't tell ya how we do … proprietary information. Just know we can. They were last traced to Marseilles, correct?"

Dax nodded. "They were," he said, watching as Jazz turned to the console and began to work on the problem. The screens overhead came to life with images of space, satellites, and Earth. He worked a moment, then turned to them. "I have Teletraan on it. I'll be pinged when something comes up. We can discuss it. Do you need bot help or what when we track them down?"

"I won't turn it down, buddy," Dax said with a grin.

Jazz grinned. "Epps wants you to come by the Habitat if you can. He has that data that you wanted about Brussels."

Dax nodded, then patted Jazz on the arm. "Thanks, Jazz. We have a start now."

The scene ends with Jazz putting them on the floor, them putting their helmets back on, then roaring off into the world again.

-0-Family Habitat

Everyone who is able is there including the scientists and some of the consuls. The huge screen is playing the new episode of The Bridge. Everyone is enraptured. The main characters are buzzing across the airfield, waving to bots who wave back, then heading for the N.E.S.T. Habitat. They entered, take off helmets, then enter the rec room. Bobby Epps who is sitting at a table with a computer turns to them and grins. "Hey, brother. You made it."

Dax and Epps slap hands, chest bump, the usual slag. Then he shakes hands with Andy and Lexie.

-0-Family Tower

"Keep your eyes on **her** eyes, Epps," Will Lennox said to riotous laughter.

"Yeah," Lonnie Epps said with a grin. "Keep those damned eyes on hers."

More laughter.

-0-The scene

The group sits, then it gets serious. "I have the intel on Brussels. The ring is working out of Stockholm. They run their money through a number of offshore banks, putting it through dummy companies to launder it. Qatar, the Caymans, Belarus … the usual suspects. They have gun shipments that seem to disappear into thin air. They're building up to something huge," Epps said rather damned well.

"Damn," Dax says with a convincing furrow of his optical ridges. "This is bad. What about Zurich? Does anyone have a bead on the Morrocan?"

"Not so far. The Morrocan last heard was working out of Buenos Aires. The new connection on the Continent is calling himself The Sumatran," Epps said grimly.

"Sounds like a wannabe," Lexie said. She sat back and bit one of her lush red lips.

-0-Family Tower

" **KEEP YOUR EYES ON HER EYES!"** -Lonnie Epps

" **BWAHAHAHAAAHA! WHAT EYES!?"** -Most of the men in the room minus Bobby Epps

-0-The scene

"That's what we're afraid of," Epps said with a very credible tone of worry in his voice. "We're afraid that he's going to do stupid things to build street cred. Right now, that doesn't even touch the Righteous Army."

"Those guys," Dax said with a sigh as the others nodded worriedly. "When will we hear from Nairobi?"

"We don't know. They had a change in their government and we're dealing with new people. N.E.S.T. Africa has opened negotiations but it looks like its going to take a while."

-0-Up there ...

"I think we need a referee, Ironhide. This is getting complex." -Ratchet

" **I, IRONHIDE, WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU LATER WITH ONE OF HERO'S ART BOOKS AND HER CRAYONS!"**

" **BWAHAHAHAHA!"** -both of them.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

"We're going to be back in a few days. I have a number of new strikers that we have to put through their paces, Epps, so you hold down the fort. Right now, I have to help Morshower get this organized. Right now, we need any intel that Jazz and Mirage can get. He's going to train the Midway Array toward the hot regions for us. They're also going to track conversations."

Epps nodded. "Alright. I will."

-0-Family Tower …

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" -Niall Graham with a wolfish smile

"Ah. How did I ever manage before I met you?" -Will Lennox, batting his eyes

" **I JUST CAN'T QUIT YA!"** -Ron Witwicky to enormous laughter

"Fuck all of you." -Bobby Epps

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

"We're going back shortly. I want to speak to Optimus. Why don't you two stay here and help Epps. I'll be right back," Dax says rising to leave. He goes as they all watch him.

"Who wants coffee?" -Andy rising to leave so a conversation can happen

"I do. Black," Epps says with a grin. He glances at Lexi. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Lexie replies stiffly. She laces her fingers together. "We're not together and that's all it is."

"All?" Epps asks. "Looks like more."

"Things happen."

Andy returns and conversation stops. They sit and stare at each other, Lexie to Epps, Epps meaningfully to Lexie, Andy to no one in particular. A commercial break occurs on Earth while the Community Bulletin Board rolls here.

-0-Bosoms of Loveliness

Ratchet grinned. "I can't wait to see what they do with you."

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "Keep watching, old mech."

Ratchet nearly levitated off the chair.

-0-TBC 11-26-16 **edited 11-27-16**


	340. Chapter 340

The Diego Diaries: Thanks. Giving. (dd5 340)

-0-At the bosom of love

" **YOU'RE IN THIS SHOW?! SINCE WHEN!?"**

"Since they decided I was star material."

"Well, we all are. Shall I give you the science explanation about 'star stuff' or will you take my word for it?"

" **HA-HA** , Ratchet. I'm in the **show**. They said its a recurring role. They might even use me as a … uh … someone who shows up once in a while."

"That's what recurring character means."

"More than that. More times. Maybe a permanent actor on occasion," Ironhide said with a slight frown. "You're just jealous."

Ratchet laughed. **"ME!? JEALOUS!?** Only a little. Someone might fancy your fine aft then where will I be?."

"Here we go," Ironhide said with a big grin as the show came back on again.

-0-Cut to N.E.S.T. HQ

"Things happen."

Andy Breece came back with coffee, then they sat looking at each other with unspoken subtext. It was then that the siren sounded that the bot hatch door was opening. Someone was coming into the habitat and they were big. They rose to walk to the door to watch as a huge bot walked inside. He was ginormous and massive, broad across and wildly masculine. It was Ironhide, the weapons expert, the front line commander who was the personally chosen bodyguard of the Prime. His treads could be felt through the floor and his menace brought about by his pugnacious facial features commanded respect. He walked without his guns in view and as he paused inside, he looked down with his deeply blue optics at the group on the other side of the barrier.

The techs who were real soldiers on duty worked to equalize the habitat so the doors could slide open and when that was achieved the siren sounded again. The doors slid open so the humans entered, walking to him to halt and stare upward. Before the scene, the director, Leonora Huttle and the crew had met Ironhide, discussed the scene and walked through the door opening and closing together before shooting.

Earlier …

He watched as the doors opened, then the humans walked in to speak to him about the scene. Leonora smiled and introduced everyone to Ironhide. They were immensely impressed and as they went over the scene and lines, he listened closely. Then the Dax character patted his ped. "Would you mind showing us your weapons, Ironhide?" he asked.

Nitro who was standing nearby as author and scriptwriter for the duration of the season grinned. Ironhide was something else and they were that good of friends. He looked at the humans, considered their puny size, then nodded to Nitro. He moved his arms slightly as he braced himself. Out of nowhere came two massive cannons that were mounted on his arms. They spun and whined, then clicked into place. One was a mass of missiles while the other was a smoldering cauldron of seething plasma. He stepped backward, then jerked his arms upward so that they were brought to bear with a twirl and click. Leaning slightly forward, he brought them closer to the humans who could feel the heat.

They stepped back slightly, then laughed. "Be careful what you ask for around here," the Dax character said with a chuckle.

Ironhide subbed them, then stood straighter, feeling more amusement than showed on his face. "You mean like that?" he asked in his mud flavored voice.

Leonora laughed, then hugged Ironhide's ped. She looked at the actors. "He's a big softie." She looked up at him and winked. "You are. Right?"

Ironhide grinned, a comical and thoroughly delightful sight. "Ask old mech. He'll tell ya."

"Do you have a baby with you?" the Lexie character asked.

Ironhide hesitated, then opened his chamber. Reaching inside, he pulled Prowler out, then lowered him to the floor. The baby slid down, then turned toward the humans. He stared at them with a flaring chevron and undulating wings. Then he smiled. { **ATAR! Who shes?** } he asked in NeoCybex.

"Humans," Ironhide replied in English.

"They can understand a lot of English but they can't speak it," Leonora said as she hugged the baby. He hugged her back, then smiled.

The humans smiled at him, then were embraced by him one at a time. He was shorter than them, obviously a child and looked just like Prowl. "He's so cute. You have one that looks like you, one that looks like Ratchet, one that looks like Prowl … you need one to look like Optimus Prime," the Lexie human said with a grin as she stood with her arms around Prowler.

"Tell Ratchet," Ironhide said with a small grin.

"Would you mind having him in the scene?" the Dax character asked.

Epps looked at Ironhide, then shrugged. Ironhide stared at Leonora who smiled, then Nitro who was smirking at the question. Ironhide looked at his son for whom the sun and moon wouldn't be enough if he asked for it. "Sure."

The scene was immediately rewritten. Cut to scene...

Four humans pause before the mountain-sized figure of Ironhide, Prime's right servo go-to mech. They look up. Sitting on Ironhide's arm is Prowler, his son, someone known among the humans along with the other children of the weapons expert and the wild aft diplomat/doctor of the Autobots.

" **HEY, IRONHIDE! You brought your son!"** Dax said as he looks up at the behemoth.

Ironhide kneels on one knee and puts Prowler down. The baby smiles brilliantly, then runs for Epps to hug him tightly. Ironhide grins. "Dax. How's Earth?"

"The usual mess. We're getting help from Teletraan to track a few of our leads. What we wanted from you was an assist with the strikers coming on world in a few."

Ironhide nods. "What do you need?"

-0-In an apartment in the sky

"Oh, Ironhide. You sexy bitch, you," Ratchet said as he watched the screen enraptured.

"I am, aren't I," he said with a slight preen and grin.

-0-Scene at N.E.S.T. HQ

"We think we have ringers. Two of them don't seem to be who they say they are. We were going to take them to the foothills of Olympus Mons and beat it out of them but apparently there's rules," Dax says as he looked at a nonchalant Andrew Breece. Breece smirks at him with his luscious good looks.

Lexie then walks forward with Prowler's hand in hers. "We think if you show them the meaning of life, they might be willing to talk about who they really are."

Ironhide grins. "I can do that," he says. "Those cliffs are six miles high. It's a short step and a long fall to the bottom."

"Precisely," Dax says with a grin.

Breece stares at him. "There are so many regulations you're going to break, not to mention bones ..."

"You have one too I see," Ironhide says with a grin as he picks up Prowler and sits him on his arm.

"One what?" Breece asks.

"Prowl," Ironhide says. He grins, nods to the group, then turns to the door to leave. "Message me and I'll be there."

"Thanks, Ironhide," Dax says as they walk back into the command center so the doors could close. The air siphons, the outside door opens and Ironhide leaves. The humans inside watch him go, then Dax grins. "He's a good dad."

"He is. In fact, a few of you could take lessons on a number of things from him," Lexie says as she walks off into the habitat.

The men watch her, then grin. "Touche," Breece says as he turns to follow her.

"She said 'men'," Dax replies as he follows, a grin firmly on his own face.

-0-Up there

"What does he think he means? 'You have one too'," Prowl fumed.

Prime who wanted to laugh loudly patted Prowl's leg. "I would take it as a compliment."

"Right," Prowl said sarcastically as he glanced up into the smiling face of Prime.

-0-Bosom

"Oh, Ironhide," Ratchet said as he glanced at his big old mech. "I could frag your peds off right now."

That was when the door opened and 17 kids and a dog walked back inside.

-0-Moments later

The show was recording as they sat in the kids' lounge watching the infants put decorations all over a very tall tree. Bos who was putting up a car ornament looked at Ratchet. "Ada, how come this tree is taller than the other ones?"

"The kids in here are taller," Ratchet said with a smile as Spot climbed into his lap, walked in circles a few hundred times, then settled. "Frag. Spot."

The big dog licked his hand.

"The other ones are shorter because **you're** shorter. Wait until they put the big trees up outside," Ironhide replied as he held a box for the babies who were hanging up stuff higher up as the big kids held them up.

"Uncle Optimus has really tall trees," Reflector replied.

"Uncle Optimus is Prime and his house has to be fancy for his job," Ratchet said. "Do you want a bigger tree in the living room?"

"No," Co-D said with a smile. "I like our tree, Ada. It's pretty."

"Well then. There you go," Ratchet said as he petted Spot. It would take a while before everything was done and the lights turned off.

Tru looked at the others as they handed him the handheld. "Me?" he asked with a surprised smile.

"Your turn," Verilus said with a smile of his own.

Tru smiled at Ratchet and Ironhide, then pressed the button. The room bloomed with lights and it was beautiful. They stared at it, then Lumi turned to Ratchet and Ironhide. "Can we keep it up for a while?"

"We can. No one says you have to take it down after Christmas Surprise. We can leave it up through New Years," Ironhide said.

The kids smiled. "I love the lights," Quadrus said as the kids turned to the tree and windows, little kids in arms. It reminded Ironhide and Ratchet of a time when little orphans at Diego were transfixed by the first Christmas Surprise tree. It was a nice memory and moment for all of them.

-0-Shortly later

They sat around the living room eating dessert and sipping sodas. The little kids were at the table eating theirs. Quadrus looked at Ironhide. "If we can have Christmas Surprise at our house, will you help us get the stuff, Atar?" he asked.

"Sure," Ironhide said. "Your appa and ammas want you to have all the advantages."

"We're going to have a program at the school. We're supposed to sing things and do recitations," Lumi said. "I don't think I can recite."

"You can. Choose something nice, something you like, Lumi. You can do it," Ratchet said encouragingly.

He vented a sigh. "Okay. Maybe."

"The band is going to play. We're going to play too," Tru said.

"We'll be there front row, center," Ironhide said. "We're going to film everything for the family albums."

The kids smiled. "I like Christmas Surprise, Ada. We have to get you a present."

"You can take your time. There's no rush," Ratchet said. "We have to have Thanksgiving first."

"Tomorrow, we come here, right?" Quadrus asked.

"No. We're having breakfast at the Restaurant in the Sky in Iacon. Then we hang out. Atar is going to be working on remote kits. Bring yours and he can help you along with everyone else. No one is going to be doing anything but goofing off until dinner time. That's at 1400 hours on the TMC."

"That's at the Prime's house, right?" Tru asked.

"That's the only place that will fit us. Then we bring the cookies to the Central Labor Hall. If things are too crowded at Prime's this year, we can have dinner there next year," Ratchet said. "I think that's going to be a good idea. 23 of the younglings this year are ours."

"The best looking 23 there," Ironhide said with a grin.

He got 16 grins back. Orion was too busy poking at a piece of pie that was dripping down his belly to notice.

-0-At the N.E.S.T. HQ rec room and lounge

They watched The Bridge and laughed, critiqued the soldiers and talked about how beautiful the Lexie character was. Two of them who were watching did so with churning insides. They were part of the plot somehow, though they knew no one here could tell they were deep plants for M.E.C.H. and the Resistance. It was shocking how fear had suffused them when the Dax character asked for Ironhide to help out spies. They would never look at Ironhide the same way again.

-0-TBC 11-27-16 **edited 12-4-16**


	341. Chapter 341

The Diego Diaries: Thanks. Giving. (dd5 341)

-0-The morning of Thanksgiving in The Bosom of Love

"So that's the schedule," Ratchet said as he put tin foil over the third prime rib. He opened the top oven and slid in two of them. Then he opened the bottom oven for the third. Setting the timer, he turned to the group sitting at the table and on couches and chairs in the living room. He grinned. "Here's your marching orders," he said as everyone nodded. "The babies go to Amma Alor's. He has first dibs. You four go with Amma Delphi. He beat Amma Turbine for your little afts."

Children beamed with pleasure as Orion walked to the door to wait to go. The other three babies ran to him and made the cutest line in the room. Fireball grinned. "They're so cute, Ada."

The little kids smiled brilliantly, then Ratchet nodded. "They are. You three kids are going to the grocery with your old dad to pick up a list of things I want and need. Nothing more, nothing less." He turned to stare pointedly at a smirking Ironhide who was lounging in his chair. "Understand?"

"Who me?" Ironhide asked as he stood up. When he did, Delphi and Hard Drive walked in nearly tripping over the babies. Chaos ensued, then subsided. "We'll take them by Alor's, then the others come with us. Date time," Hard Drive said with a grin as Delphi picked up Bos.

Ironhide helped load up Co-D, Sunspot and Reflector between the two and with four babies and a bouncing dog following, they left the apartment for parts unknown. Ratchet watched them go, then glanced at Ironhide. "Time is awaiting, old mech."

Ironhide grinned, then turned to his three biggest youngest sons. "Follow me, boys. Let a professional show you how to grocery shop."

"Frag that. Potatoes and buns, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin knowing full well he would bring back a lot of slag, most of which Ratchet would enjoy too. He watched them leave the house, then he stared around. "Well, what now, Ratchet?" he said to no one in particular, then headed out for his Ada and Atar's house 'down the block'.

-0-At the Grocery In the Mall of Metroplex …

They stood at the doorway watching last minute shoppers go about their business. Ironhide grinned. "Get three carts, infants. We have grub to get."

The kids glanced at each other with a smile, then complied. They followed along behind Ironhide as he headed for the places where dreams were made of … the candy aisle and baked goods. A camera crew led by Leonora Huttle followed discreetly having been given the heads up about Ironhide and grocery stores. It would be part of an episode of Platoon tentatively entitled 'Mundane Things'.

Ironhide stopped at the aisle which seemed to stretch into infinity. But then every section of the giant store seemed to do that. He looked at the candy, then the kids. "I'm going to give you stand up information, infants, things all mechs of the warrior class need to know."

The kids blinked, then straightened, ready to receive the wisdom. And receive it they would. Ironhide explained the morale and psychological advantages to be garnered by the different kinds of candy in the displays. He got all of his choices placed in a many layered box which was then placed in the cart of Quasar. That youngster stared at it with all the seriousness of the true believer or good son as Ironhide started another. Apparently, nougat and caramel, new taste sensations on Mars had 'medicinal purposes' as well as great taste and texture. The kids ate it up.

Ironhide who was laughing on the inside even as three mechs nearby laughed on the outside continued through another many layered box. Placing the third one in the cart, he grinned. "Never underestimate the value of a full stomach for a soldier." He turned and walked onward to the baked goods aisle or as he liked to call it, 'the place where I hope to someday be planted as a bun display'. His kids grinned, then Fireball squeezed his arm. "No you won't. You're immortal. Prima says so."

Ironhide patted the youngster's servo. "From your lips to The One's audials." He turned to the bins of buns that stretched here and there, then the other side of the aisle where they were bagged. "Which is it, infants? Bagged or free range?"

Quasar grabbed an empty bag. "You decide, Atar. You're the bun connoisseur. Ada says so."

"Ada is right. Consider what I do and what I'm expert at? Munitions. Same thing as these," he said as he picked up a bun from a bin, sniffed it, then popped it into his mouth. He chewed it for a moment with shuttered optics, then grinned. "The real thing. Killer good," he said before he filled the bag with them. Three more huge bags would be filled as Ironhide carefully explained the meaning of each different roll in relation to a munition of comparable size. They listened raptly. Leonora and her crew did as well, chuckling off line inside their helmets as they filmed. The three other mechs following along got bags and then buns. They were also highly entertained as they did.

"Let's go," Ironhide said as he finished filling Fireball's cart. They followed him to the cleaning goods aisle where he stopped to check out the stock. He examined different bottles of washing soap for their bodies and their limited laundry. He put them into Quasar's cart, tossed a box of fabric softeners in, then walked to the personal item section. He turned to them. "You need to care for your armor," he said as he took a gigantic pump bottle down that said, "Superior finish for infant armor", then put it in Fireball's cart after shifting buns to Quasar's. "You're still kids. You need to have some protection against the elements for your finishes." He put two more in, then turned to them. "Put your name on them and keep them in your wash rack. Use it and you might grow up to be as pretty as me," he said with a grin. The kids laughed and nodded.

"Okay, Atar," Fireball said with a grin. "What next?"

"Something to drink for dinner and whenever else we eat," Ironhide said as he led the way forward. They followed like baby quail. So did Leonora and the three amused mechs. That didn't count the two kids who were watching on the security system overhead.

They wandered onward, absorbing the odd thing Ironhide would toss into the carts until they reached the drinks section that was massive, filled both sides of the aisle and disappeared from view into the distance. He looked at them. "You're not old enough to drink, though when you are your old atar and appas are going to do the town with you."

They beamed. "I can't wait," Fireball said as the others nodded.

"I might join them," one of the mechs following them said to the agreement of the others.

"Your old ada likes wine spritzers," he said, then glanced around comically. **"I, IRONHIDE, HAVE NEVER SEEN THEM SPRITZ!"**

The kids guffawed as he knew they would. He took a good half dozen of the very tall, fluted bottles of flavored vinegar and set them into the cart of Genesis. "You kids choose what you want to drink from that section over there. I'm getting the adult drinks here."

The kids walked over to the shelves and chatted about what might be good and agreed one known item with a few unknowns might be good. They ended up with the Cybertronian version of Coca-Cola, Fanta, and Pepsi. Then they turned to Ironhide. "What is this, Atar? It says beer," Quasar said holding up a case of Root Beer.

"That's kid beer," Ironhide said. "Get some and we'll hide it. If you pour it onto vanilla ice cream you actually have a recipe of the gods."

They stared at him, then the beer then put it into the cart. Ironhide grinned. "We sneak it to the man cave, then make them there. Root beer floats. Then you'll know what it means to be a god."

"I can't wait," Fireball said with a trace of awe in his voice.

Ironhide loaded up Praxus Black Label, a few Kremzeek, then two new artisan labels that he had heard about in bull sessions. He looked at the kids, the carts, then grinned. "Let's go. Old mech is waiting to clobber us."

"You don't think Ada will be mad, Atar," Genesis asked with a trace of unease in his voice.

"No. **I, IRONHIDE, CAN HANDLE ADA!"** He glanced back at them with a grin. "Most of the time."

They grinned back and followed him to check out where they then stuffed their holds with stuff. It was a short amble to the door and up the street for home. As they did, Ironhide was pleased. Some of the best memories he had as a kid was going to the store with his father and grandfathers. Now these kids would have the same memories too.

-0-Up in the clouds

"When will they be here?" Miler asked as he sat on the couch holding Sojourner and Solus. They were eating infant cookies as they lounged against their amma.

"In about a joor," Prowl replied. "We meet them, get them settled, then bring them here for dinner after the game this afternoon. I hear that there will be eleven of them in the party."

"How do you expect to fit everyone in?" Miler asked as he helped Miracle clamber up onto the couch.

"We designed the living rooms, kitchen and dining area to accommodate 200. We knew we would entertain so I made sure we could," Prowl said as he set towers of plates on a sideboard next to the buffet line where food would be served. There were already cases of drinks on a sideboard after the buffet line with their tops removed for easy access. He had three turkeys ready to go in the kitchen along with a number of side dishes. Everyone coming who could cook decently would bring the rest. Prowl had it planned like an aerial invasion which in some senses it was.

"I've never met them and I only know a little bit about their practice. This is going to be a very interesting afternoon," Miler said.

"It will be perfect if Praxus wins today," Prowl said with a hopeful tint to his voice.

-0-In the hinterlands

"Check the oven," Bluestreak said as he handed a cookie to each of the kids.

Sideswipe checked the oven where a number of items were cooking. It smelled amazing. He glanced at Bluestreak. "When's dinner?"

"Later. After the party is settled and the game. I'm going to Praxus versus Tarn. What about you two?" Blue asked as he turned to the monitor to check the morning emails.

"I'm going to the dojo. Sunny wants to go to the game to watch for intel," Sideswipe said as he turned back to the dishes in the sink. He didn't tell Blue that they were getting a dishwasher for Christmas Surprise. He personally couldn't wait. KP wasn't his thing. Kitchen Patrol on the other servo was right up Sunny's alley. He grinned. Fragger was helping the kids clean their rooms. He tossed a towel to Blue. "You dry. Sunny's hiding out."

The door opened to a rap, then Lon's face appeared. "You home?"

"Sure," Blue said. "Come on in."

He did along with six other mechs too.

-0-Elsewhere

They finished sweeping out the dojo which would be closed for the holidays. The lounge however would remain busy given it was the unofficial big boy club house for the Wreckers. Hercy and Kup sat side by side on the couches while Lissie lounged in a comfortable chair across from them. They were discussing cookie recipes, family and things out in the 'wild west' as they had taken to calling the Empire which was now anyone's guess who was in charge.

Willa and her friends in Smoke were working to get the dojo ready for the time off everyone was going to have. This was the last orn of weekend and Thanksgiving along with three games on the schedule was a great way to wind things down. Artur, now in a pre-bond with Willa dusted off the altar by the door, then straightened up the rack of practice swords hanging above it. They were going to dinner at Willa's genitors house, then the game. Eating early they were told meant they could eat again after the game.

Stanix people knew how to swing.

-0-Elsewhere

Burnoff and Default closed up the business, then hit the road for the station nearby. They were going to have dinner with the Circle of Light at the Central Labor Hall. The dining room at the Halls of Order weren't big enough to hold that many individuals. Since their pre-bond, they had been feted by just about everyone they knew. Their business was going great guns with both of them involved in big projects with Sciences including the bridge project to move planets.

They walked to the station, then went down to the platform. "Ada made the pudding."

"Oh, Primus. I love that pudding. I don't think I've had any since we left the colony," Default said as they stepped into a train and grabbed a strap. Christmas Surprise music was playing softly as they moved back to allow some to leave and some to enter. "My ada is bringing a celebration cake, the kind they make for fancy parties. I can't wait. That's my favorite cake."

"We'll have it at the bonding ceremony celebration," Burnoff said with a grin.

Default grinned back. "Can't wait," he said as the train disappeared down the tunnel on its way to the metro stations of the Central Labor Hall.

-0-Elsewhere

Bumblebee sat in his apartment watching First Aid futz around while they waited to go to the game. Praxus was playing Tarn, a town not noted for its shrinking violets. Megatron was a Tarn home boy.

"Do you have to be at the greeting ceremony?" First Aid asked. He had to sometimes even though Bee wasn't a senior Autobot in the strictest sense.

"No. I don't have to," Bee said with a grin. "Thank Primus."

First Aid grinned. "You'd be the cutest mech there."

Bee grinned back. First Aid had it bad.

-0-On the street heading for the stadium outside of Stanix

Buzz Saw and Cliffjumper walked along talking and laughing together. They were going to the game, then Buzz's house where the entire family and who knew else would be waiting for them. Given that Buzz had set his optics on the mini-con by his side, the entire family rallied to reel in the little shyster of Buzzie's dreams. Once a decision was made by a member of a Stanix family and/or clan, the entire group worked to ensure that they were brought to heel.

Cliffjumper being from the Villages knew something about clannishness and weird rules. Mini-cons invented them but they were not in the same league as Stanix. Cliff knew a lot but he didn't know that. Walking along, they entered the metro that would take them to Stanix and the stadium nearby.

-0-Elsewhere

Flint stood with his replacement for an hour, Cleft. He was a Seeker who was part of Lissie of Iacon's leadership program. She was training the officer corp and even he was due for classes. Given that she was in the league of Hard Drive, Delphi, Turbine, Hercy, and Kup for talent and know how, it was an honor and privilege to hear what she had to say. Few were more intuitively tactical than her and she played no favorites. He was just another student and not one of her favorite nephews.

The Ops Center spun its magic as the shift in and out continued. He turned to Cleft. "It's all yours, Commander. Enjoy."

Cleft grinned. "Thank you. Happy Thanksgiving as they say. Are you going to a game?"

"I'm scheduled to go to Praxus versus Tarn. Lissie insists," he replied.

"Then we must obey," Cleft said as they both laughed. They would too.

-0-Elsewhere

Ratchet watched as his ammas and appas made dishes that were traditional and delicous in the state of the art kitchen that they now had. He remembered the struggle in the tenemants and pushed those thoughts away. "How's school? I think you're nearly through this term. Right?"

They nodded, then Docker smiled. "I think we're on track to be transitioned into some regular classes, Sonny. I can't wait."

"I never doubted it," Ratchet said with a grin. A beep went off inside his processor. "Ironhide's back from the store. I have to go and supervise the slag. You know him."

"We do, the lovely boy," Ravel said with a smile. "Bring us back a snack will you, son?"

"For you, the moon, Ada," Ratchet said as he kissed Ravel on the top of his helm. He headed for the door, then down the hallway to his own door. It was slightly ajar so he went inside. Mechs were unloading boxes on the table. "Well, well, well," he said as everyone jumped.

" **OLD MECH! GIVE A BOT A WARNING!"** Ironhide said with a grin.

"You don't need one but the elders want a snack. Show me what you got," Ratchet said as he peered into the boxes. He would see all of it, park most of it out of the reach of children, then set some of it on the table to take to Prowl's house. A big mound of spuds went into the sink for cooking, then with boxes in arms, they wandered over to Ratchet's genitors' house to share the bounty.

-0-In a house up high in the Tower District, 15 towers away from Ratchet and Ironhide's house

They sat around the table eating out of the tall glasses with a spoon, then taking a drink on occasion. They sighed almost at the same time. One glanced at the other two. "Root beer floats are nectar of the Pantheon."

"You won't get an argument out of us." -the other two

On a galactic plane outside the vision of mere mortals

"I think I agree too," Solus said with a smile as she sat on a rock with half her siblings enjoying one as well.

Happy Thanksgiving one and all.

-0-TBC 11-29-16 **edited 11-30-16**

 **NOTES AND SUCH!**

optimus prime101 chapter 340 . Nov 28

when are they going to find out those two are from M.E.C.H. and the resistance group

ME: Soon enough. A number of things is going to happen in the next few. :D

Leoness chapter 339 . Nov 26

Ugh. Speaking as a chesty woman who'd love to be less chesty, I'd be happy to practice Aikido throws on any idiot I caught using that nickname for another woman...

ME: BWAHAHA! I feel your pain. ;) (Literally) :D:D:D

Guest chapter 339 . Nov 26

Why are their Christmas trees so small? 9 and 10 feet tall for bots that are 20 to 30 feet tall? Shouldn't the trees be at least 20 to 30 feet tall? Maybe having several small trees 9 to 10 feet tall and a bigger 25 foot tall tree.

ME: They have the smaller ones for the little kids. If they wanted, they could have bigger but these are more managable with the infants. The one for the dread kids was much bigger because they were and it was in their lounge. :D

optimus prime101 chapter 339 . Nov 26

0h my gosh i am so glad that's a TV show they are watching.

ME: I want to do more with the original programs and movies the colony is making. There will be bits and pieces of The Bridge and other things as we go. :D

leoness chapter 337 . Nov 23

Haha, your description of the trophy categories made me laugh loudly enough to scare my cats off the bed. Happy thanksgiving!

ME: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU! Ratchet can't help himself. He likes to laugh. ;) Hug your cats for me.

Misty Legionnaire chapter 336 . Nov 22

Interesting. Did the death of the final three Tall Whites somehow allow restoration of the first base?  
Looking forward to the next chapter.

ME: That will be revisited. I am experimenting with a canon bit of TF lore and that seemed like the best part to use it. ;)

leoness chapter 336 . Nov 22

Most mysterious. :)

ME: That's why I love Science Fiction. Nothing is really out of the realm of possibility. :D

fancyspinner chapter 335 . Nov 22

Always something fun and interesting isn't there?

ME: I hope so. LOL! Hugs, my dear fancy. :D:D:D

Guest chapter 335 . Nov 22

I feel a touch of Buddha's teaching in Solus' explanation, I like that :)

ME: Me too. I had a near death experience about six years ago. I can tell you, not everything is as simple as it looks. Take care, dear guest.


	342. Chapter 342

The Diego Diaries: Thanks. Giving. (dd5 342)

(We just passed 6,000,000 words) :D:D:D

-0-On the tarmac of the Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They had gathered, the senior Autobots and the ceremonial troops, the Elite Household Guards. It was cold but the sun was shining brightly. Everyone had gathered to welcome guests over the holiday, the Mistress of Flame and a number of her associates that carried great authority in their society on Caminus. The Prime was splendid, so were the priests who were there with Lady Sela and the Elite guards who arrayed themselves on both sides of their leader.

They were coming for the holiday as guests of the Prime and would take Thanksgiving with the family in his home. Eleven of them including her would be here for two orns. They would have a discussion about the offer to come to the colony to save them from the failing star of their system. No one knew what they had discussed in the Forgefire Parliament. No one knew what their decision would be but it was hoped that a solution could be found for them that would protect their unique cultural and religious way of life.

A light approaching them through the Trigger signaled their arrival. The ship that they flew was large and beautiful, rather in keeping with the nature of their society and their delight in art and tradition. The ship landed, then taxied. When it slowed to a stop, the ramp dropped and the group descended. Chromia who was handling the party for Prime walked to them and greeted all in the proper manner. They walked forward, ten of them who were new, with amazement at their surroundings, then halted before Prime. They bowed deeply, reminding Prime of their view of him. They believed that Optimus as Prime was an actual living god.

The Mistress of Flame looked at her party, then Prime. "Lord Optimus, I am honored to see you again. I have brought with me those who are part of our governing body, the Forgefire Parliament. It is an honor to be in your presence once more."

The others nodded, then bowed.

"Lady and honored guests, welcome to Autobot City. We are delighted to host you and share our customs with you here on this holiday. We will talk tomorrow if that meets your approval. Right now, we wish to escort you to your accommodations, then bring you to a sporting event that is held in greet esteem here. There will be a football game shortly that we hope you will attend, then an informal family dinner at my residence. Tomorrow, we will have discussions, then another more formal dinner at the Residence."

She bowed. "That would be wonderful, Lord Optimus." The others bowed as well.

Prime turned to Chromia. "I would ask you to escort our guests to their accommodations, Chromia. If you would bring them to the game with Praxus in the School District Arena when they are settled, we will be there to greet their arrival."

Chromia nodded, then grinned at her friend. "Come. I'll show you where you're going to stay." As she turned to lead them to a bus that would take everyone to Pax, the Guards followed. They would be their escort as well in honor of their rank and visit.

Everyone nodded to the party as they followed Chromia and when they entered the vehicle and pulled out to go to Pax, the group gathered around Prime. "I wonder what they decided, Prime," Ironhide said.

"I do not know. Something tells me that this will not be easy for anyone. She expressed a great deal of concern about the integrity of keeping their culture together. I think it will be an interesting discussion."

They chatted a moment, coordinated dinner times and swapped slag. Then they turned as one to go to their separate ways. Ironhide and Ratchet walked side-by-side as they ambled along. "I have to make a few things. You go to the game. I have to get things organized."

"You're not coming? Who will Prowl pulverize?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"You," Ratchet said with a smile. "I told him to stand next to you."

"Thanks," Ironhide said with a grin. They disappeared into the crowds together.

-0-At an ambassadorial apartment in Pax

Chromia poured herself a drink from the bar, then looked at her friend, Spiria, the Mistress of Flame. "Good to have you. Drink?" she asked.

Spiria, a fellow victim of the madness of Jhaixus along with the rest of Elita's team nodded. "I would."

Chromia fixed her a high grade, then sat on a chair nearby. The Ambassadorial Apartments had been shifted to the top three floors of the Hotel Pax in Pax itself. Given the complexity of Autobot City and the location of Tower Four where they were earlier, taking the accommodations out of the hurley-burley was a no brainer. The hotel was beautiful and elegant with a view of the colony all around. "What's the word on coming here?"

"They won't agree. We can't expect them to," she said as she sat down herself. "The fear is that we will be broken as a culture and people if we lose our life and surroundings. It matters to us, Chromia."

Chromia nodded. "I was afraid of that. Tomorrow. Tell us about it then. Right now, I want you to get ready to come to the game."

"Real Cybertronian football," Spiria said with a grin. "I forgot we did that as a people."

Chromia grinned. "Come with me and I'll even let you meet my mech."

"You have a mech?" Spiria asked with amusement.

"I do," she said with a grin as she drained her drink and put it on the bar. "Come on. You'd like him. He's Turmoil's younger less terrible brother."

Spiria chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked as they walked to the door to leave. They would take with them ten others, half male and half female, arriving at the stadium to sit with the Prime and his party to see Praxus Science lose.

-0-At home

Ratchet pared down the potatoes and put them cut up into the pressure cooker. Timing it to begin half a breem before the end of the game, he turned himself to the rest of his offerings. The Prime ribs would take about fifteen minutes to get to the preferred medium rare interior that everyone wanted. His side dishes of yams with marshmallows melted on top along with an amazing array and number of buns were also dealt with.

"I think I'm getting good at this," Ratchet said to himself. "This actually might be good to eat." He grinned. "Maybe."

Gathering a beer, taking a plate of 'cold cuts and crackers', Ratchet walked to his chair to sit and watch Praxus lose their game. It would be a slagging good time in the apartment.

-0-At the game

They arrived at the tunnel that led to the Primal box, pausing to speak to Prime and Alor. It was almost overwhelming for them to be in the company of so many and at a football game no less. Meeting Alor was another bonus as they used his works in their religious and cultural events even to this orn. Walking upward, they were announced to the crowd who cheered them lustily. Pausing next to Prowl, they took their places and turned to the field. It was then that the Anthem of the Primes began. Alor who had walked out began to play as Optimus stepped out to pause for the crowd to see.

The newcomers arose, then bowed deeply, their looks of reverence for the presence of a Prime among them almost painful to see. When he reached the box, Alor ended the music, then walked off to great applause. Spiria, a name she hadn't used since a mech youth who had grown up with Chromia and volunteered for a 'simple experiment that could advance Autobot science by vorns', stood with a soaring spirit. Around her were tens of thousands of Cybertronians. On the field, there were sports about to commence as teams went through their war cries and dances. The sun was shining, that alone a very wonderful sight given the state of their own home star, and she was scheduled to meet with the priests for breakfast. All was well in her world.

It wouldn't be in Ironhide's or Prowl's worlds. Praxus would lose.

-0-At the house a couple of hours later

Ratchet set the timers as his prime rib began to cook. Everyone was on their way to the Residence and along with them were their special guests. Already, mechs and a few femmes were getting ready to go to Prime's house with all their additions to the dinner. Ratchet packed his chassis with hootch, then with kid drinks in servo, headed for his family's house to get them going. Ravel met him coming out with dishes covered that were traditional food that ghetto kids would recognize and love. They were among Prime and Ratchet's favorites. "You ready?"

"I'm as ready as I can be," Ravel said as others trained along behind him. The ride up was short and the Residence was open. Walking in, they marveled at the gracious arrangement of chairs and couches, small tables and other details that would accommodate about 200 individuals. The buffet line was ready as Miler worked to get it set up. "You didn't go to the game?" Ratchet asked as he unloaded his hold into Miler's capable servos.

"I told Prowl I would organize the food when it came. He's at the game. Who won, Ratchet?" Miler asked hopefully.

Ratchet grinned slightly. "You have to ask?"

Miler drooped, then grinned at Ratchet. "You and I have to choose a different team. Iacon United is about as cursed as Praxus Science."

"I hear you," Ratchet said as he turned to go back to his house. "I have three big prime ribs. Do you have room for them?"

"I do. We have the butler's pantry and another room set up for overflow and carving. We're going to carve them onto plates, then refill as they deplete," Miler said as he marshaled things with flair.

Ratchet grinned. "I also have buns and potatoes. I'll make a gravy too. I'm going to get them now." He paused a moment. "Listen to me. Ironhide wants the same things so many times, I think I've gotten good about making the same thing over and over. Thank Primus it tastes good."

Hercy and Kup walked in, were commandeered, then left with Ratchet. Behind them would come a flood of individuals with about half of them bringing things with them. That didn't count bugs, dogs, cats, and kids. It would be a **CHEERFUL** group filtering in.

-0-On their way

They walked with the crowd, most of whom continued onward as Prime cut across the flow to lead everyone toward Tower #2. Spiria walked with him chatting about the colony, the game, family, and culture. She had been a **LOUD** spectator and was splashed across the jumbotron quite a bit. That she was beautiful, exotic and off world didn't hurt either. The others with her walked with their necks craning to see the sights. Short of Cybertron in the orn, this was all new territory to them. They disappeared into the crowds and as they did, dozens of humans were buzzing toward the tower nearby that held the Family accommodations. All 900+ and their special guests would begin there with drinks and appetizers. Then when the crowds on the streets were thinned and the roads cleared, they would all buzz for Earth 1 and the dinner and fun to follow.

-0-Upstairs

The elevator disgorged group after group who walked into the Residence, some with food, others with drinks, many of them with kids. Dogs came too along with cats. The cats were curled up together on Rambler's piano watching the show out of harm's way. Bachelor Wreckers, bonds like Perceptor and Wheeljack, Bee and First Aid, Payload and Caro came. Behind them came Bulkhead and Tyro, Drift and Springer and the twins with Bluestreak among a steady stream of others. Children were there in great profusion and they grabbed each other, some of them running with Miracle, Solus and Sojourner down the hallway to play.

Elders were in the crowd and shown where to sit as younger individuals gave them drinks and snacks. Standing in the middle directing traffic, Miler made the plates spin. Sitting nearby with a beer and his son, Venture chatted with Percy and 'Jack. That was when Delphi, Turbine, Raptor, Blackjack, Alor, and Hard Drive arrived with all of the smallest kids of the family along with the tallest kids. Behind them came Prime, a smirking Prowl and the guests of Autobot Nation, the Mistress of the Flame and her delegation.

-0-TBC 11-30-16 **edited 12-10-16**


	343. Chapter 343

The Diego Diaries: Thanks. Giving (dd5 343)

-0-Residence

There was the usual chaos one would find in a big friendly gathering, the likes that many groups routinely had together. No one in Stanix would be out of place at this party. Children were tracked down and placed at tables in a huge berth room off the living room that was set aside for guests. Furnishings had been taken out and stored while tables and chairs took their place. They were decorated with season appropriate details for Thanksgiving and settings for all the children expected plus a couple more just in case. Adults loaded plates and cups, then set all of the children not nearing or designated sub-adult in there to eat. The older younger kids cheerfully volunteered to keep everyone afloat as the adults walked back to get their own food and assimilate their guests into the group.

The Mistress of Flame had doffed her long robe and handed off her staff of authority to someone who had put them into the hall closet. She was laughing over some kind of joke with Chromia who stood in line with an overwhelmed appearing Maelstrom. The other guests had been taken into servo by others and as they inched forward, they took plates and quizzed their hosts on what was what with the dazzling array of food.

Ratchet had off-loaded his prime ribs which were sliced and piled onto a plate in the entree section of the buffet arrangement. Mountains of potatoes, their version of stuffing and many other delectables awaited the discerning browser in warming dishes and on huge platters. The line was long as the adults rallied leaving Ironhide and Prime somewhere near the end. Bulkhead turned to look back, then grinned. "Pull rank, Optimus."

Prime grinned. "I do not think the Matrix would approve."

Eleven visitors glanced back at Prime, nodded, then continued forward. Tyro smirked slightly. :I heard that they believe you're a god incarnate:

Prime grinned slightly. :That is what I have heard too:

Tyro snickered, then took a plate as the line began to move along more swiftly. Ironhide who was shooting daggers at his grand genitors and other family members already serving themselves fumed slightly. **A MECH DIDN'T LIVE ON SLAGGING BAD GUYS ALONE! WARRIOR FOOD WAS A CONSTANT NECESSITY!**

Prowl who was waiting at the grand dining table for the guests, itself a masterpiece of decoration, grinned at Ironhide. He greeted each of the eleven as they walked toward him showing them their place to sit. They did as others who would also sit there made their way forward. Hard Drive and Delphi, Alpha Trion, Chevron, Lauren, Lady Sela, Chrome, Gravitas, Prime. and Prowl would host the table. Prime would be at one end. Spiria would be at the other.

When Prime finally made it, the visitors sat and began to eat. They were waiting for him to get there and Prowl took that note as he joined them. Everyone else dispersed around the huge rooms, leaning against the wall as they sat on the floor, or on the chairs and couches. It was a jolly group all around. The food was spectacular, the drinks equally so and the company was holy. For the visitors, it didn't get much better.

"How did you enjoy the game?" Alpha asked as he 'buttered' his bun.

A mech, someone who headed the Forgefire Parliament grinned. "That was epic," he said. "I am told, Lord Lauren, that there is a team that represents Simfur."

"There is. A very good team, Primus willing. We did very well in the run up to the Primus Cup last season, but alas … it wasn't written." Lauren grinned. "This year, however ..." he began to laughter, mockery, and jokes.

The visitors grinned at the informality around them, something very pleasing and friendly.

"We are very pleased that you could come to the colony for our celebration," Chevron said. "I am honored to take you to the Temple tonight before you retire."

"It is our honor I assure you, Lord Chevron," an elder visitor replied with a nod of his helm. "Sometimes it's a good thing to visit an urban center and partake of its wonders. Though I will say, seeing the Temple dome when we deplaned nearly caused my spark to flutter."

"It has that effect on pilgrims," Sela said with a grin. "We have been blessed and share our blessings with all of The People. Having the relics … the AllSpark, the Well itself and Flame enclosed in the blessed familiarity of the Temple is very comforting to those who have suffered. It is our honor to serve."

The visitors nodded their helms at that sentiment. The dinner continued as around the room the conversation spun onward.

"So we don't get another break until Christmas Surprise?" Springer asked as he sat in a clutch of couches with a number of others.

Drift nodded. "We have to get the reports done and filed or Maxi is going to come to the apartment with a strap. Or so she suggested."

"Might be fun," Kup said with a grin. "Maxi is one feisty little femme. I'd get it done."

Springer snickered. Sunstreaker who was sitting on a couch with Sideswipe sipped his beer. "Wimps."

"Have you ever really watched her in action?" Springer said. "She has a mean kick and there isn't a mini-con made that she fears."

"Then she and I have a thing in common," Sideswipe said to chiding and laughter. "I wonder how Cliffjumper is doing? He's going to a family dinner."

Everyone grinned. "Dumb little slagger. We told him to do his homework. Maybe he really means it this time. Poor Buzz Saw. He doesn't know what he's asking for," Sunstreaker said with a chuckle. "I'm going for seconds. Who wants something?"

"Nothing at the moment," was the general reply. Sunstreaker walked to the buffet and loaded up again taking prime rib, turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, two kinds of Cybertronian salads, and a number of buns and butter. Walking back, he sat again. "Warrior food. Ask the dread kids sometime."

The mechs there grinned. "Where are the titan kids?" Hercy asked as he spotted the dread kids sitting with Raptor, Turbine and Alor nearby.

"They're eating at their appa and ammas," Sideswipe said. "They're coming to the cookie contest though. That's next. Bluestreak will win it."

Blue who was sitting one group over glanced at them. "If I'm lucky. I predict that Hercy and Kup will win. Don't ask me why. They will, though."

Laughter greeted that and the ball rolled onward.

-0-At the little kid's table(s)

"I like this. **I, ORION, LIKE THIS!"** Orion held up a wing that was cut from some kind of Earth shaped bird. He waved it, then bit into it. He chewed a moment, then smiled. "This good. I, Orion, like this she."

"Wing," Hero said as she worked on a small piece of prime rib so tender it fell apart on her fork. "It's a wing, Orion."

Everyone looked at Orion who looked at everyone. Then he smiled beautifully. **"WING!"**

Everyone was agog for a moment, then they turned back to eat. Dessert always followed a big dinner. Life was good in the room filled with little kids.

-0-Littlest Kids

Solus Prime sat on her Amma's lap and took bites that Miler gave her. Venture who had Prima was feeding him as well. Prowler who was with Raptor and Blackjack was getting his pie hole filled as well. Mars, Resolve, and other tots had their own body slaves stuffing their gullets as opposed to managing them on chairs. Spiria noted them. "So many children. It's such a good thing to see. How large is your colony, Lord Optimus?"

"We have nearly 20,000,000 colonists here. Nearly 100,000 are children either just sparked, about to be separated or on the spectrum nearing sub-adulthood and emancipation. Our child population is still small but growing. The largest group are sparklings," Prime replied.

"I am told you have three primal children. I am astonished to know this and congratulate you both, Prowl and Lord Optimus," she replied.

"Thank you, Lady. Perhaps peace agrees with all of us," Optimus offered.

"I agree," the Mistress of Fire replied with a smile.

The dinner spun onward. Sitting in a corner on an ottoman also juggling plate and drink, Ratchet watched as Prowl played Scarlet O'Hara to Prime's Rhett Butler. Things were going well. Pretty soon, they would all be at each other's throats in the cookie contest. He couldn't wait.

-0-At a Stanix house party

Cliffjumper had never had so much fun in a place with all the attention he was getting from Buzzie's family. Some of them were huge like him and some were normal to small in size. They greeted him like a long-lost uncle and had him sit in a good place at the table. Food was heaped on him along with drinks as he was given pride of place in their gathering. Elders consulted him. Adults chatted him up, inquiring into his life, habits, and thoughts on this, that and the other thing. He ate, drank, was doted upon by Buzzie, his ada, his grand ada, his cousins, uncles and two aunties among the multitudes. He was conversed with by neighbors, friends, relatives that hadn't been known until they arrived here, something that was nearly unheard of in the maze of Stanix clan life, and a few hangers-on who understood things and wanted to help 'reel in the one Buzzie wanted'. Like that.

Buzz 'Buzzie' Saw was a really, really loved individual.

The food would fall into his lap without him lifting a finger. He would have drinks galore, dance with everyone and have a great time. It would be then that the family would agree. Buzzie wants this one. Buzzie gets this one.

-0-Anders, Edict, and company

They had gathered at the home of Anders, the bond of Burris. Most of those present were the bonds of prisoners and their extended families, all of them from that group getting together as they would if things were normal. They brought food, family, children and grandchildren. Everything was fine but the absence of their bonds. Cargo, one of three sons of Burris and Anders was there as well. Their son, Bezel, would come over later with his bond, Lon but for now, the two were 'dining with friends', a euphemism for having dinner or hanging out with senior Autobots, those who had put Burris into confinement.

It was a sore subject with them, the family, and it had driven a wedge between the sons who were still free, Cargo and Bezel. The disagreement over what had led their brother, Keystone, and their father, Burris into prison and confinement was a dueling point. Bezel had been always a bit different, willing to 'mix' and willing to get into fights over it. It had gotten to the point where no one bothered to challenge him, though it would come up between Burris and Bezel from time to time.

When Bezel had introduced Lon to the family, they had accepted him … he was high caste … but they thought his choice of professions … policing and law enforcement … was a bit too common for them. It was only the dogged desire of Bezel to bond with Lon that made it happen. It was common practice in some of the most wealthy high-caste families to build 'dynastic bonds', pairing off especially the younger mechs and femmes in the family with the offspring of other wealthy individuals.

That was how Miler and Venture were bonded.

Not this time.

Bezel felt at home in the colony, Cargo not so much, though he had found a good position in a private firm doing legal work on business contracts. His ada, Anders, was unable to work at the moment, seeking counseling for the deep depression that had overtaken him since Burris had been taken into state's custody. For now, Anders worked on his crafts, some very old and intricate and read books. He also spent a lot of time with Burris visiting him, sometimes to good and other times no so good avail.

It was true what the humans sometimes said. When you go into prison, you take your families too.

-0-At the prison

Hobbes stood by the bars staring at the city. It was a holiday, one added in tribute to the humans who were allies. Somewhere in the mass of the cityscape, his bond and children were living without him. He was here and it was going to take another three years before he would be let go. There was a program of monitored release that he had applied for. He hadn't heard back yet but if so, he would be allowed to go out a couple of joors every few orns to visit with family. Edict wasn't told yet. The visits to the prison that he made so faithfully were difficult and Hobbes didn't want to have Edict hope, then have those hopes dashed. For now, he would pursue that possibility alone.

Nearby, a number of Decepticon barracks were filled with prisoners who were hanging out after eating a huge meal. They all got one. The food here was amazing and there was plenty of it especially on holidays. They had eaten their fill, come outside to talk and look around before the night began to fall. It was cold but no one cared. They were adults so it didn't matter.

Down the row was a set of barracks that housed femmes. Some of the inmates were Decepticon, extremely hard and dangerous and some were civilian. Neither group mixed except for walking to school or work. Sometimes the lines went at the same time. A Decepticon troublemaker named Thunderblast who had apparently gotten on the wrong side of another femme in her cell had been the local entertainment today. The big femme who she had annoyed apparently had then taken the time to rearrange her face. They were both dragged out kicking and screaming to Ad-Seg shortly ago. It was entertainment.

Speaking of entertainment, he thought. Down from their cell block a long distance away it seemed were the political prisoners held in barracks that were located near some of the most psychotic individuals he had ever seen. Sentinel Prime and the others had to endure close proximity with the Stunticons of all things. He was personally glad that he was here and not there. Motormaster had dug out every rock that he could get his servos on in their barracks over his incarceration, throwing them hard at guards, his brothers. and the political prisoners. Ad-Seg was his destination after such episodes, the path leading down the road outside their sizzling bars. Motormaster never walked past their cell block without a huge grin on his face. Whatever war Motormaster was fighting, in his head he thought he was winning.

This place was driving Hobbes to distraction. He turned with a vented sigh and walked with heavy treads back to the barracks. The door closed quietly behind him.

-0-TBC 12-01-16 **edited 12-12-16**


	344. Chapter 344

The Diego Diaries: Thanks. Giving. (dd5 344)

-0-Thanksgiving in the colony, Residence of the Prime of Cybertron, Mars, Gliese, and the Empire

"When is the contest, Ratchet?" someone asked in the back of the room.

Ratchet glancing that way grinned. "You're asking **me**?" he asked.

"Yes." -everyone in the room but the visitors who turned to him with curiosity.

"Well … Terradive and Roto reserved a big room in the Central Labor Hall for this extraordinary event of high cultural significance," Ratchet began to great laughter and catcalls. He grinned. "Frag all of you."

"When dinner is concluded, we will adjourn for the contest at the Hall conference room, number 1247, in the east wing down Martyr Street." Terradive grinned. "We got a big room."

"We have the judges, aides and the like covered, Ratchet," Lee-Lee said as she sat with a number of the femmes of her professional assistant-aide-work wife/mech group that was a powerhouse in good doing all over the colony.

"Thank you both," Ratchet said. He held up his hands. "These servos can only do so much."

Snorts, laughter, and jokes took care of that slag as everyone turned back to seconds and thirds. Raptor paused by the table with a grin. "What about desserts, Prowl? Do we bring them to the cookie-fest or have them before we go?"

Prowl stared at the table nearby covered with brilliant familiar and unfamiliar desserts. "Let's bring them. Everyone, bring your dessert with you. We can have them there and share the bounty," he said to general acclaim and applause.

Ratchet turned to glance his way catching the smirk. "I do all the work and you get all the applause. You're a slagger, Prowler. Did I tell you that was one of your best qualities?"

Prowl grinned. "Many times," he said to more applause and laughter.

Score.

Ratchet grinned back. "Praxus lost."

Huge laughter greeted the fall of Prowl's smug grin. He glared at Ratchet, then sat back. "I don't recall Iacon burning up the world lately."

"They aren't 0 and 4." -Ratchet

Prowl gave Ratchet a pitying glance, then sat up to eat his dinner. "They will be soon enough. Praxus won the Cup once. You're still losers, loser."

Spiria laughed. "I see that rivalry is still intact."

"It is," Prime said. "I tend to dread the advent of football season for some reason." Laughter greeted that. Conversation picked up again with mechs and femmes eating, drinking and going back for seconds. That was when Lon and Bezel stepped out to go to Bezel's family home to spend a moment or two there before going to the cookie-fest.

-0-At the home of Burris and Anders

It was a quiet affair as a number of families gathered together to eat a huge meal and chat. They were all part of the group in prison, members of Burris's party. When Lon and Bezel entered they were greeted. Plates were handed to them along with a drink. They walked to the couch by the window to sit. Cargo, Lon's older brother watched them. "Where were you?" he asked.

"We were having dinner with friends. We came here and in a short time we're going to a food contest in the Central Labor Hall." Bezel glanced at his ada who was sitting nearby surrounded by friends. "Why don't you come? The food is amazing and so is the company."

"I don't have an offering to enter," Anders said.

"You don't have to. Just come and get out for a bit." Bezel looked around. "All of you are invited. The Temple is having priests judge and Alpha Trion too. I heard that big frames will be judges as well. It's fun and you can meet new people. The sooner you do, the better you will feel."

It was silent for a moment, deeply silent, then Cargo sat back staring at his youngest brother with a cool gaze. "Some of the people there are no one I want to mingle with."

Bezel who had never been intimidated by his powerhouse older brothers stared back with a level gaze. "I had dinner with the Mistress of Flame of Caminus. Alpha Trion, Gravitas, Chevron, Lauren, Lady Sela, and Chrome were there too."

"So were Ratchet, Ironhide, and his family as well as Optimus Prime," Cargo said coldly. "There were others too, others that have no good will for us."

"That's where you're wrong. No one holds ill will toward us unless we give them cause. If they were so terrible, explain how Sela and the priests like their company? Explain how the colony is so much behind them. I like this place and I like them. Ada … come with me when we go. All of you. I guarantee that you will be welcome," Bezel said as he appealed to his ada.

Anders who had suffered depression for some time looked uncertain. "They would welcome us?"

"Yes," Lon said as Bezel nodded.

Anders looked at the others, then Bezel. "Alright."

Bezel felt like the world had lifted from his shoulders. He smiled. "That will be so great. You can sit with us."

"Just like that? You would go just like that?" Cargo asked his ada with surprise.

Anders looked like he's been slapped. "Well, I don't have to..."

"You will," Bezel said firmly. "In fact, why don't we all go now?" Bezel stood and placed his dishes on the table next to the window. "I want you all to come as my guests."

The room filled with families of other prisoners looked shocked and uncertain. "Prime … I don't know, Bezel," someone nearby said.

"He bears the Matrix of Leadership. He is chosen by Primus. I promise you he will be happy to see you. He only wants the best for all of us," Bezel said gently.

Lon sat on the couch glancing from one to the other as the tension climbed in the room. This was a minefield, the feelings of some of Bezel's family and the sad state of affairs of his ada. Anders who was a nice mech caught in the middle of change, with Burris out of the picture in the confines of the Prime's Justice found himself reeling. He seldom left the apartment, only congregated with a few friends and his sons and had no life beyond that. He would sit day after day staring out the window or recharging. "Why don't we go now, Anders? My ada and atar are coming. They miss your company. You know how they love you," Lon said gently.

Anders looked at Lon with a desolate expression, then glanced around at the others. He rose uncertainly then looked at Lon. "I haven't been out for a while."

"Then maybe we can make a party out of this," Lon said as he rose. "You need to come out and see a few things. Then we can go to the Hall. Let's go by the Temple. You haven't been there in a while. Right?"

Anders nodded, then glanced at the others. "I have guests."

The others who were very aware of Anders difficulty stood. "We're coming too, right, Stepho?" a big mech asked his bond. "I would love to go to the Temple and maybe this cookie party will be fun. Right?"

Stepho stood, then nodded. He looked at Anders who had been a topic of worry among all of them for some time. "I think that would be a capital idea, Anders. Let's go to the Temple, then go to the party."

Everyone in the room stood but Cargo. He looked at them, then slowly stood himself. He gave his brother a very hard look, then turned to Anders. "If you want to, I'll go with you."

Anders looked at him with gratitude, then Lon and Bezel as well. "Maybe this will be fine. Maybe we can go out and … and see things and meet people. I'm … I am glad you will come, Cargo."

Cargo nodded, then took his ada's cup. Putting it down, he took Anders' hand. "Let's go then."

Everyone walked to the door and the elevator beyond followed by Lon and Bezel. Cargo glanced over his shoulder giving both a cold hard look, then helped his ada into the elevator. Lon and Bezel would have to wait for the next one to follow.

-0-At the Residence

Prime rose when everyone appeared to be finished with their dinner including a hoard of kids running around the place laughing, playing, eating this and that last bite as some began to gather plates and other things together and take them into the kitchen. "I think it might be delightful to go to the contest. I hope that the judges have some room to spare."

Alpha laughed as he stood. "I think I do. Lady, would you do me the honors?" he asked the Mistress as he offered his arm.

"I would be elated, Lord Alpha," she said nodding her helm in respect.

It was a happy, chatty and very much full group that gathered up kids, dogs, bugs and each other to head for the Central Labor Hall and the contest. Most of them had already taken their offerings by and now all they had to do was wait through three groups of judges before finding out if they were going to take a daft trophy home as best in show or not. The door closed behind them quietly.

-0-On the way

Ratchet had dashed into their house, grabbed their trays of cookies, then ran for the street to catch up with the others. Given that his were frozen, they were going with them at the last minute. Handing a heaping tray to Ironhide, he carried one himself. "Let's stay behind Prowl. I don't want him to lose his ballast when he sees these cookies. Is there a cold unit there?"

Ironhide nodded. "I asked like you **TOLD** me to do," he said with a grin. "There are others with a similar need I was told."

"Frag." Ratchet grinned. "This is a made up recipe. I don't think anyone else will have the chutzpah to do this when the stakes are this high."

"Do you have the trophies?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

Ratchet patted his chassis. "Right here."

"Good," Ironhide said as the group reached the Metro station. They would disappear down together. As they did hoards of humans were heading their way at top speed. They had already had their own contest and the winners brought the trophies that Ratchet had designed. They had all agreed to leave them covered until the end when everyone else at the bot contest was chosen. Then they would share the glory. Buzzing down the empty sidewalks, they blitzed their way to the human entrance to Metro Station #1 and the fifteen-mile drive to the party room in the vast maze below ground.

-0-In the room

The unbelievable expanse of cookies on the tables along the wall was a sight to see. The cold unit against the wall had three other cookie types that needed refrigeration. They slid their trays in and as Ratchet turned he nearly collided with Prowl. The big winger stood with arms folded and smirk firmly in place. "So," he said with a tone of challenge.

"So, Prowl … how's the family?" Ratchet asked. "Long time, no see," he said as he moved to block the view of the cold unit. "Where's your cookies?"

"Over there," Prowl said as he tried to look over Ratchet's shoulder.

"Show me," Ratchet said grabbing Prowl's arm to drag him down the row.

Ironhide, Raptor, Turbine, and Delphi watched with a grin and two kids apiece. "Those two."

"Cute huh? Who knew Prowl had it in him?" Delphi asked with a snicker.

"Ratchet did," Ironhide said with a touch of pride. It was then that the three panels of judges sat and Blondi as senior femme in civil administration called everyone to attention. As she did, Bezel and his family along with Lon and the rest of their guests entered and sat together near the back.

"If I can have your attention?" Blondi said as everyone one of the 220 individuals there quieted. "First, I would like to welcome the Mistress of Flame of Caminus and her party to our gathering. We are honored by your presence," she said with a slight bow. Everyone clapped and applauded as the tall beautiful femme stood with a bow. The others with her smiled and nodded to the group. Then everyone turned back to Blondi. "As the third annual Thanksgiving Day Baking Contest of Mars opens, we have to thank our great inspiration, our leader, our delight, Ratchet of Iacon, for creating it."

Huge laughter, applause, and abuse followed that as Ratchet curtseyed until his ada pulled him down into a chair. More laughter followed, then everyone turned back to Blondi. "Ratchet didn't ask me to say that. I wrote it myself." (laughter and applause) She grinned at Ratchet who grinned back. "We are going to have our distinguished judges work on three panels. They will judge the cookies on a list that details taste, appearance and general greatness. The three tally accounts will be analyzed and the winners of that round will appeal to a final panel who will award the following categories, some of which are new. There is third place, second place, grand champion, most inspirational and best effort by a newcomer. Thank you, Ratchet, for the chance for some of us to beat Hercy and Kup."

 **(HUGE** laughter and applause for that)

Prime who sat with the guests and his two daughters sitting in front of him informed the guests that the two mechs were undefeated thus far and so the onus was on everyone to end their 2 and 0 record. It got quiet again.

Blondi introduced the panels. "Panel one includes Bulkhead, Scar, Nitro, Warlord, and Payload." (Huge applause and snark greeted that) "Our second panel includes Lord Alpha Trion, Lords Chevron, Chrome, Gravitas, and Lauren." (Huge respectful applause greeted that) "Our third panel includes Metroplex, Caminus, Lady Sela, Fort Max, and as an added bonus, Metrotitan."

" **WHAT?! NO XANTIUM!?"** someone called out.

"He has no pretender gear," Ratchet said. "He wants something with white sidewalls."

Guff, slag, laughter, and applause greeted that as they all enjoyed the bad boy of the Supreme mechanisms. Blondi turned to the judges who sat behind tables in the front. "Do you have your checklists?"

They nodded.

"Then let's begin," Blondi said as she turned to her army of femmes and mechs, all of whom kept things real in the colony. The first wave of numbered, not named cookies made it to the judges. As they did, humans began to flood in. They were placed on the tables and their vehicles set outside. They ran forward to the front, then paused beside friends to chat and watch. There were over 200 of them by the time the last one was placed on one of the rows of tables that ran the length of the room, placed end to end to achieve the effect and accommodate the crowd, some of whom were sitting or standing along the walls.

:We got here in time: Mikaela said with a laugh. She was standing with a man from the Consulate confirming a rumor that she had a really cool boyfriend from France.

"Who won?" Alor asked as he handed Scout a cookie to pacify him.

:We can't tell until you choose your winners. Ratchet has rules: Mikaela replied with a grin.

"Frag Ratchet and his rules," Alor said with a grin. As he did, cookies were brought up, sampled, scored with a bite, then tossed into a basket on the table. Even though some of them were so powerful that the amount of food and/or fuel they could eat was tremendous, the idea of eating over 1200 different cookies, even if you only had to judge 400 yourself was daunting. What no one told the judges was that several groups, clubs, and organizations had sent their treats with supervisors to watch the outcome. If they were winners, they would hurry over. There were few rooms big enough to hold 1200 individual bakers and their hangers-on so they compromised. They sat at home and watched the show on closed circuit teevee. So would an amazing number of colonists at parties and homes all over the colony.

Anders sat between his sons, Bezel and Cargo who held his servo. His friends were around him and the mood was light. He was slightly uplifted but it would take more than this to help him. Just being out was good however and both of his sons were happy to see him there. Only one of them would be happy to see the Prime.

-0-TBC 12-02-16 **edited 12-10-16**

Guest: I am working out what to do about the symbionts of bots like Blaster and the others. I will be working them in but it will take a bit of finagling. :D Keep an optic open. There are many and I'm still gathering information about them together. Hugs!


	345. Chapter 345

The Diego Diaries: Thanks. Giving. (dd5 345)

-0-In a room where a contest is raging

"What do you think?" -someone watching with a child in arms

"I don't know. In a perfect world, I would be a judge." -another holding a rambunctious baby who wants **ALL THE COOKIES NOW!**

(grin) "I hear ya." -the appa of both babies

The judges received their plates of cookies, took bites, scored them and dumped the leftovers into the bin next to them. They were of all manner including some that were famous on Cybertron. Yes, even Cybertron had its version of chocolate chip cookies. They were serious, especially the titan panel and very humorous to watch.

" **HEY, ALPHA! WHAT WOULD IT TAKE TO GET YOU TO VOTE FOR MY ADA!?"** someone called out from the back. A smack was heard as someone's ada slapped them for the impertinence.

Alpha laughed. "Coffee?" he asked to general acclaim.

Ratchet who was sitting across from Prowl watched as he waited for his own cookies to be brought up. They were already on a plate and numbered 345. They were going to the Temple panel. The emotions that played across his face were hilarious. Ratchet's would probably be among the last given they were refrigerated. He was calm in spite of the fact that he wouldn't probably win. Hercy and Kup had a thing going and the little mech had the chops. It would take a slagging miracle. "There go your cookies, Prowler. What do you think?"

Prowl who watched the plate set down in front of the judges didn't look at Ratchet. "They will win, slagger. But thanks for asking."

Ratchet snickered. "I hope they do, you hyper-competitive train wreck."

Prowl glanced at Ratchet with a grin. "I am, aren't I."

"No shit, Sherlock," Ratchet replied.

The endless stream of cookies continued until they came to the refrigerated group. They were pulled out and put on plates, all five of the entries. None of the others looked like Ratchet's but they all included ice cream. They were set down before the titans. Ratchet looked at them with a nonchalance he didn't feel. If he could at least place with this out-of-the-blue concoction, it would mean a lot. If he didn't … well, he would cry in private just like the last two times. Then he guffawed.

"What?" Prowl asked with wary optics.

"I was just thinking that's all," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"Why does that scare me?" Prowl said as he sat back with a slight grin. "You're a devious slagger."

"And you aren't, Machiavelli?" Ratchet replied.

Prowl took a moment to figure that out, then smirked at Ratchet. "That only partly applies and that fragger is long gone."

"Thank goodness," Ratchet replied as the cookies ended up in the drink.

The judges bent over the findings, then sent them to Blondi's datapad. She was sitting on the end of the table holding a newborn of someone's as they chatted. She looked at the pad, then called for attention. "We have the finals now. I'm going to have the finalists brought up and the judges can have at it. All of them will score and the five highest scores will win the prizes in descending order of points."

The worker bees hurried about getting things but this time they sheltered the cookies with their bodies as they got them and carried them up to the judging tables. A line of still others stood in front of the judges so no one would know. It was tense and expectant in the room. A few moments later, the results were sent to Blondi. Sitting back with grins and full tanks, the judges waited for her to announce.

Blondi turned to the crowd, handed off the baby, then grinned. "First, the humans will tell their winners and show the trophies that were created by Ratchet."

Huge applause and catcalls greeted that as the humans turned toward the room. :I was unlucky enough to be chosen to do the announcements: Lennox began to a gale of laughter. He grinned, waited, then continued. :The third place cookie winner was my mom: Hoots and shouts of rigging the voting rose up as Mrs. Lennox waved to everyone. She walked to the box at the front, then pulled out a trophy. Holding it up, the group zeroed in on it, then erupted in laughter and applause.

Ratchet preened. "Fragging nice statute if I say so myself." Huge laughter and a bunch of agreement.

The statue was bronze and the figure was Ratchet wearing an apron. He had a cookie held before him like a shield and a big spatula as a 'sword'. He was poised to fight with it as a small pot rested on his helm as a helmet. A 'flag' was stuck into the ground of the base next to him with a banner 'furling' in the non-existent wind. On it was an image of crossed rolling pins. Laughter and applause greeted it again.

"That's cute, Ratchet," Hercy said with a grin. "It's going to look cute on my mantle."

Huge scorn and a lot of agreement for that comment commenced, then Lennox continued. :The second place winner was Dominique Armaud of France, legate at the Consulate:

She walked forward with a grin, though it was a self-conscious woman who pulled a silver version of the statuette out and held it up. :My country wants me to send it for display in the capital:

"See? Fragging great art," Ratchet said with a grin. The crowd half agreed.

:The Grand Champion of the Third Annual Thanksgiving Baking Contest, Earth Division is the one and only Hildie Wilkerson:

The house exploded. She walked forward and pulled out a big statuette with a different configuration. It was Ratchet standing with one servo on his hip and the other holding up a tray of cookies. He wore an apron, a big old baker's hat and a dazzling smile on his face. Huge applause.

:Now that leaves two categories … nice try and bwahahahaha: (Pause for intense laughter) :For the nice try place, the trophy goes to Sam Witwicky and his father, Ron Witwicky:

The two were scorned, hooted and howled at as they got the trophy and held it up. It was Ratchet who was sitting on a chair, apron and big hat in place with a bottle of high grade in his servo. He looked blotto. The cookies were everywhere but on a tray. It was silver and shiny. It got the love and attention that it deserved.

:That leaves the last award or bwahahahaha as its called. The winner of what we humans call last place is the one and only General Morshower, Commander Settles, and me:

The roof was raised. They walked to the box and pulled out the last prize. It was Ratchet who was bent over staring at his own backside where a bottle of high grade was perched. Another bottle of high grade was in his servo, one was empty on the floor and cookies were on fire in a little old fashioned stove. It was the only one in color and showed a sappily smiling Ratchet who was obviously drunk and feeling no pain. That one got passed around a bit before returning to the humans again.

Blondi called for attention and everyone quieted almost immediately. She grinned. "The first prize to be awarded in the bot's contest is third place. That winner is Prowl."

Prowl stared at Blondi with disbelief, then Ratchet, then Blondi. "What?" he asked with intense surprise.

Laughter greeted that as he stood. Optimus applauded as loudly as anyone else. A box of trophies was sitting on the table of the titans who were standing to present them. He paused, then Metroplex dug out the third place trophy. He handed it to Prowl who stared at it, glanced at Ratchet with a smirk, then held it up. The statuette was Ratchet riding a bison. He had a cookie on his helm balanced like a plate, a ginormous smile and a rolling pin held in his servo which was raised over his helm. It was surreal.

Laughter filled the room as Prowl walked back and placed the thing on the table. He sat, then grinned. "I will treasure it always."

 **LAUGHTER.**

"For the second place finish … Ratchet!" Blondi said with giant surprise.

Ratchet nearly levitated off the chair he was sitting in. Standing up swiftly, staring around with surprise, he walked to Metroplex to get his trophy. He turned to the crowd and held it up. This one was Ratchet riding a dolphin. He was waving a baking hat over his helm like a human riding a bucking horse and behind him followed sharks with cookies in their mouths, all of which were balanced to great effect on slim metal skewers. He grinned. "I think I was drunk when I designed this."

 **"YOU WEREN'T FOR ALL OF THEM!?"** someone in the back bellowed.

 **LAUGHTER, SCORN, JOKES.**

Ratchet sat then put his next to Prowl's. **"HA-HA, PROWLER! PRAXUS STILL LOST!"**

Huge chaos a moment, then silence. Blondi smiled. "The Grand Champion is by acclimation. The cookie they made is so old and so beloved, so long from being made now that it was given pride of place according to the judges as a show of honor for a national historical treasure. The champions are Hercy and Kup. **AGAIN!"**

Chaos reigned as two antique individuals walked to the front and took the biggest trophy of the group. It was another 'masterpiece'.

*cough* ...

There was a car on this one, a huge ground boat 1950's American style convertible with big fins on the back. It was careening down the highway, slightly tilted to one side with Ratchet driving it. He had a huge smile, 1950's style sunglasses once called 'fairy-tipped' due to their pointed corners and a long scarf flowing behind him in the make believe breeze. He had a back seat filled with cookies and a few cases of beer in the front seat. They showed it, grinned, then walked back with a nod to Ratchet.

" **IT'S AN ANTIQUE MONUMENT ALL RIGHT! JUST LIKE THE OLD COOTS WHO MADE THEM!"** -someone in the crowd

 **LAUGHTER!**

Blondi who was standing on a chair now laughed. **"OKAY!** We have two more trophies. First, most inspirational." It was silent. Blondi grinned. "Comet and Turbo."

The crowd looked around as two little mechs stood up with incredulous surprise on their faces. Gypsy and Cambo hugged them, then urged them forward. They ran through the crowd, then stood before Metroplex. He was laughing, then with a smile of intense love for both, pulled a trophy out and handed it to the kids. They sagged, but turned and with adult help held it up. Enormous applause filled the room.

The trophy was colored to show all its parts. It was a big representation of the Temple with a cookie balanced on top of it. The detail was amazing, thus supplying the inspiration. The cookie looked like a big disk of deliciousness, hence the contest. **"THANK YOU, UNCLE RATCHET!"** they said as they worked their way together, each holding their side of the trophy.

" **YOU WON!** I can't think of too many that inspirational," Ratchet said.

They made it to Gypsy and Cambo, then sat with the trophy on the table. Everyone turned back to Blondi. She grinned. "The last category is best try. That honor belongs to Edict."

The room turned to look around for him, then he stood hesitantly. The applause he got for his win was amazing as he walked toward the front of the room. Pausing before Metroplex, he looked overwhelmed. Metroplex handed him a big trophy. He looked at it, then turned to the crowd to show them. It was a big one with Ratchet on it sitting on a stool with his legs crossed. He was reading a cookbook in one servo while stirring the pan on an old fashioned stove. He was concentrating on the recipe while the stove boiled along. It was colored to look like real life.

Edict walked toward his chair again, a slight grin on his face. The applause to the winners was amazing. Then it died down again. **"LET'S HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE JUDGES!"** Blondi said as the place erupted. After a moment, it died down. "I think it might be nice to have some cookies," she said as the group nodded and arose. Not a scrap of cookie would be going home with anyone in the room when they were finished.

-0-Later that night

Prime and the family took the delegation from Caminus with them to have a drink and a chat. Ironhide and Ratchet went home without infants because for some reason the kids' ammas and appas glommed them. Even the big kids were swept up by their titan families so they moseyed home with a trophy and empty trays.

The twins went dancing with Bluestreak at a party in the Hall while the babies went home with Miler and Venture. All of the adult family went to their various ventures and all was well in the extended family.

Devcon had pie with the family including Smokey and Hot Rod.

Edict would have a late snack with the family including her soon-to-be son-in-law to celebrate the trophy win which was a total and complete surprise. He would glow for a few orns just from that alone, a good thing for Edict all around.

Lon and Bezel along with Cargo would walk home with Anders and stay a while. Lon and Bezel would go to a later party at Club Hoyle and Cargo would watch movies. He would also call for emergency transport of his ada who would attempt to commit suicide in the wash rack later that night. It would be a miracle that Cargo would find Anders in time.

-0-TBC 12-03-16 **edited 12-10-16**

In North Dakota, may The People be safe. Wakan Takan kici un.


	346. Chapter 346

The Diego Diaries: Thanks. Giving. (dd5 346)

-0-At a certain house

"That looks good there."

"Do you think so?" Ratchet stared at the thing he never expected to see on a shelf in his house, a trophy for cooking. He grinned, then looked at Ironhide. "Did you have one of my cookies?"

"I did. I like them. Keep making them, Ratchet. They might even be good for school parties if we have to send some. Anything with ice cream is warrior food." Ironhide felt elation too that Ratchet was getting credit for something that no one was sure he would ever do well.

Cooking **ANYTHING.**

-0-Upstairs about the same time

He arranged this statue to match other items on the mantle of the fireplace. Sitting in his chair nearby with a datapad of work and one of the news, Prime grinned. "Well done."

"Thanks," Prowl said with a grin. "Now, I have to beat Ratchet next year."

Prime snickered. "Now I have two things I can't wait to end."

They both laughed.

-0-Downstairs

"Tomorrow, you need to take them to school. You need to check in with Roto on Orion's progress. I have a meeting. Then we all have a meeting, Ironhide," Ratchet said as they finally put the last kid to bed. Going toward the living room, he paused a moment to take a call. He looked at Ironhide. "I have to go. Anders. Remember him? The bond of Burris? He tried to kill himself."

"Scrap," Ironhide said. "Go. I got this."

Ratchet nodded, then walked to the door to head to the Metro Femme Hospital where those with self-inflicted injuries were usually taken. If they were to be entered into the Processor Health Center, it was just across the street. He disappeared out the door.

-0-There

They brought him in and after running a swift diagnosis purged his tanks of the toxic material that he had downed. Anders lay on the berth in a state of disarray. Standing near the door watching with terror, Cargo waited for news. Any news. When Ratchet entered, he shifted to let him pass but didn't interfere. Behind Ratchet came Rung who had been on call for emergencies over the weekend. The staff traded off night emergencies among themselves.

"What's the story, Ratchet?" Rung asked as he stood beside Ratchet.

Ratchet was checking the data, then the patient. "Apparently, he drank something corrosive. He was brought in and they pumped him, then flushed him out. Right now, he's stabilized."

"What about the effects internally?" Rung asked.

"If we add the anti-corrosive Pheranol I think we can reverse things. He was found quickly," Ratchet said.

A young mech came up to take Ander's servo. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"I think he is. Whoever caught this early saved him. Drinking a toxin is a bad way to go," Ratchet said as he watched the emergency doctor add a number of liquid filled bags to the line going into Ander's emergency fluid ports. As they began to drain, the data began to stabilize. Ratchet glanced at the kid holding Ander's hand. "Who are you? Family?"

He nodded. "This is my ada. I found him. He locked himself into the wash rack. I had to break the door. He … I didn't know he was doing this."

"Few do. Sometimes the most surprised individuals are those closest," Rung said quietly. "Who else is in your family? Do you need to call others? I'm clear that we're admitting this mech. Then he has to have an evaluation to see if he's safe or a danger to himself further."

Cargo looked sharply at Rung, then Ratchet. "My brother. I called him to come."

"Alright. Let's admit him, then you can see him when he's settled. Right now, why don't you go wait for your brother," Ratchet said.

Cargo looked at Anders, then gently lay his servo down. He turned reluctantly, then walked out of the room. As he did, orderlies and the processor health ward night nurse entered to take Anders to be placed in a room. They wheeled him out to head down the hall to an elevator to the secure wards nearby, Ratchet and Rung following. As they did, a fight broke out in the waiting room/lobby nearby.

Before Ratchet could respond, two security mechs who were passing through to get a patient who was here from the prison rushed into the room and the fighting sounds ended. The yelling didn't however. In the doorway watching as the fighters were separated, Ratchet was surprised to see Lon and Bezel. Bezel had been struggling with the young mech while Lon worked to break them up. It took the two security guards to pull Cargo back. Lon stepped in between them, pressing Bezel back bodily.

"What's going on?" Ratchet said as he stepped in with his command voice and expression. The group paused, then Cargo turned to Ratchet with explosive emotion. **"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"**

"This is my hospital. I am in charge of every medical space in this and three other worlds. It **is** my business. Answer the question," Ratchet said coldly.

" **MY ADA WAS FINE UNTIL HE MADE HIM GO OUT!"** Cargo bellowed.

"Who?" Ratchet asked.

" **MY BROTHER! BEZEL! YOU MADE ADA GO TO THE PARTY, TO THE CONTEST AND WHEN HE CAME HOME HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!"** Cargo said as he tried to lunge at his brother.

Bezel stared at his brother with an agonized expression, then Rung stepped closer. "Enough. If your Ada was able to stockpile enough corrosive toxins to poison himself, he was planning this for a long time. Holidays are prime time triggers for suicides."

It was quiet in a seething emotional way for a moment, then Ratchet looked at Bezel. "What do you know about this?"

"My ada … our ada has been depressed for a long time, hiding in the house depressed. I try and take him out when I can but he doesn't like to go. My father is in prison," Bezel said as he swallowed the emotion that wanted to blow him to pieces. Lon gripped his arm, a worried expression on his face. "We came to the cookie contest, Ratchet. He enjoyed himself. He had fun. I don't remember him smiling for ages before tonight."

"Your ada had a plan. Your ada is apparently under a mental condition that diminishes good judgment. Getting a depressive out is good," Rung said. "No one knew he was stockpiling?"

"No," Cargo said as Bezel nodded.

"Then neither of you are at fault. What needs to happen now is getting your ada to a good state of processor and spark. You two fighting each other over who did or didn't do this, that or the other thing won't help that happen." Rung stared at both of them as they slowly calmed down.

"What's going to happen, Ratchet?" Bezel asked as Lon nodded.

"He's going to be admitted to recover and be evaluated. Rung can do that. We have doctors who specialize in depression and one of them will get the case, right?" Ratchet asked as Rung nodded. "Rung does severely mentally ill and psychotic patients, dangerous individuals, and killers. Your ada has a condition that many have and it's something he can recover from. I need more data and then we can plan but know that he's not going to be released until we're clear that he won't hurt himself again. He will be admitted to the Processor Health Center until we're sure."

"The nut house? My ada in the crazy house?" Cargo asked with incredulity.

"Whatever it takes to help him, to lift him from The Pit we want to happen," Bezel said as he gathered himself together.

 **"GETTING ATAR OUT OF PRISON IS THE ONLY THING! YOU KNOW IT AND I DO! THIS HAPPENED WHEN PRIME PUT HIM AWAY!"** Cargo was infuriated again. **"BOTH HIM AND KEYSTOCK! THEY NEED TO COME HOME AND TAKE CARE OF ADA!"**

"That isn't going to happen," Ratchet said calmly. "Right now, we need both of you to step up. Your ada is going to need therapy, rest, and your support. If you really care about him you'll stop, get a grip and step up."

"Ratchet, we will do anything we can. I love Anders. He's a kind person and the adjustment has been too much for him being alone. This is all terrible," Lon said.

"I don't want to **hear it,** Lon," Cargo said as he shook the grip of the security mechs off. They hovered but let him free. "You're a turncoat like Bezel. You stepped away from everything that matters and now you profess to **care**? **REALLY?!"**

Ratchet backhanded Cargo. He flew back and hit the wall. Staggering to his feet, gripping his face with astonishment, he stared at Ratchet. **"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"**

Lon and Bezel looked astonished too but they knew and trusted Ratchet so they watched with varying degrees of self-control as Drift and Springer walked into the room. Ratchet glanced at them, then Cargo. "I did that, slagger, because you needed and deserved it. You're fragging off about The System and **your ada** is getting **admitted** after trying to commit **suicide**. **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"**

," **HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"** Cargo said in his gathering fury.

" **WHY NOT!? WHO THE FRAG ARE YOU!? I'M THE CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER OF MARS, EARTH, CYBERTRON, GLIESE, THE EMPIRE AND EVERY ADVANCED FORT AND ENCAMPMENT WHERE ANY CYBERTRONIAN LIVES! THAT'S WHO *I* AM! WHAT THE FRAG HAVE YOU DONE THAT MAKES YOU AUTOMATICALLY BETTER THAN ME!?"**

It was instantly silent a moment as they glared at each other. Bezel was shaking in misery as Lon stood with him, his arm around the mech's shoulders. Ratchet stepped closer. "Your ada can't adjust because you won't. He's got miseries. His bond and son are in jail for giant offenses and you **AREN'T TRYING TO HELP HIM! YOU GO ON AND ON ABOUT THE DEAD SYSTEM OF EXCEPTION AND IT KEEPS HIM FROM FACING REALITY AND GETTING HELP!** Your ada is in **trouble**. He would rather **be dead** at this moment than **live**. The fact that you two are fighting takes away the only support structure that he has to get better. You can fight or you can help your ada. I won't have you around him if this is what you do."

"You can't. That's my ada and you can't do that," Cargo said as he faced off with Ratchet.

"I can get him admitted and have the court do a Primal referral before I let him make another attempt because his family is **so selfish** that they would rather **fight** than **help him**. I **can** and **will** do it," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet," Bezel said as he stepped closer, ragged and emotional. "What do we do?"

"We admit and evaluate him. Then we do counseling. It will be family and individual. We have to be able to diagnose, then devise a treatment for him that allows him to have a life again. Given that there are divisions in the family, it will be a group effort. You will be there for your ada's counseling and maybe somehow you can shore up and repair your family dynamic. I would suggest for **you** ," Ratchet said turning toward Cargo, "that you see someone who can adequately explain how over the System is and how it's **never** coming back. I suggest Vinn of Polyhex."

Cargo glared at him, then straightened, adopting the cold expression of disdain high castes often used when confronting those of lower ranks. Every mech in the room knew it and became instantly infuriated. No one said a word. "I want to see him. I want to stay with him tonight."

"The only way that happens is if you do what you're told. One wrong move and you will be post holed," Ratchet said. He glanced at Springer and Drift. "Could you post a mech outside the room? If this slagger interferes in any way with what we need to do, throw his aft in the jail."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you. You won't be happy until all of us are in jail," Cargo said with a cold sneering tone.

"No. I'm just tired of you slaggers getting in the way," Ratchet said.

"Where is he now?" Cargo said.

Ratchet pulsed the data to Springer, then pointed to him. "When that mech says you can come, he will tell you. Until then, sit out in the lobby and shut your trap. You act up on **my** turf, then you get jailed. Those are **my** rules. You don't like them, **leave**."

Ratchet was a big mech and when he was charged with treating or protecting someone in trouble, it didn't matter who and how big you were. He was skilled, unyielding and formidable. Cargo stared at him, glanced with anger at his brother, then walked into the corridor to sit on a bench in his state of emotional turmoil. Ratchet turned to Lon and Bezel. "You okay?" he asked them.

Bezel nodded, then his expression crumpled. "Will my ada be alright?" he asked with a trembling chin.

"I'm Ratchet. You know me, right?" Ratchet replied gently. The kids looked at him, then nodded. "I will be his doctor. We will get this done. He will be on his peds and in the world again. Sometimes it takes a while and even a hard road, but most of us get there. I will do my best. I promise."

Bezel nodded, then he stepped forward into Ratchet's arms. Ratchet would hold him swaying gently for a while, then the four would go to a consultation room and discuss the plan to get Anders of Capital City back on his peds.

-0-TBC 12-4-16 **edited 12-10-16**

Leoness: Sometimes when I write something I have to reread it to catch everything. I don't know where the ending came from either. :D However, it was building up to me in my mind about poor Anders. HUGS!


	347. Chapter 347

The Diego Diaries: Thanks. Giving. (dd5 347)

-0-That morning of the next day

He had gotten in late after setting up the care program for Anders of Capital City and arranging a counselor not only for him but for Cargo and Bezel. The news of this situation would be conveyed by Ratchet to the prison so that Keystock would know. He rescheduled a department head meeting for internal imaging so he could. First, he would get his kids moving along with Ironhide who would get the news on the progress, or not, of Orion from Roto. He wouldn't be able to go so he would get the film and play-by-play from Ironhide at the staff meeting later in the morning. He would have to see Keystock about Anders first.

Sitting in his chair so not to wake anyone, he dreamed off. When the household awakened, he helped get everyone going. The big kids were a real help. "New week and a run up to Christmas Surprise. You have to knuckle down on your studies, infants. We have a five orn break at the holiday this year. Football games, dinners, Christmas Surprise … all of it. You will need to make sure your studies are up to date," he said.

"We will, Ada," Genesis said as he ate his breakfast with the others.

Ratchet grinned. "Good mechs, all of you."

"How did it go last night?" Ironhide as he heaped his plate filled with 'eggs, scrambled with cheese on top', 'sausage AND bacon', lots of 'toast, butter and jam' along with a danish or three. 'Coffee' in a big mug journeyed to the table for him to indulge in given the schedule of the orn. Getting the lowdown on the infants was better on a full stomach. There was more to purge that way, or so Ratchet liked to say.

Ratchet filled up and sat. "As well as it could have which is to say not so well. I have to tell Keystock in the jail and meet you at The Fortress."

"That sounds like fun," Ironhide said. They bantered, then everyone put their dishes in the washer, geared up, gathered up, harnessed up, and were swept away. Ratchet watched the door close, then vented a sigh. "Well, this is my time to shine," he said with a slight sarcasm. Looking around, seeing all was well, he headed out too.

-0-At the Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked to the barracks where Keystock was kept, then entered as guards watched. Inside with some of the group that had come with Traachon, Keystock stood. He watched as Ratchet stopped before him. "You Keystone?"

He nodded. "Why?"

"I would like to talk to you. Come with me," Ratchet said as he walked to the table and benches nearby and sat. He stared at Keystock staring at him, then the big mech walked to the table to sit. "I'm Ratchet, the CMO of the whole shebang."

"I know who you are," Keystock said evenly.

"Well then, I'll just get to it. Last night, your ada, Anders, tried to kill himself by first stockpiling, then drinking toxins. He was discovered by your brother, Cargo, and we helped him. He's stable and in care."

Keystock stared at Ratchet, the tells visible even if he didn't upend the table like Ratchet would had someone told this about his ada. "He's alright? He's recovering?"

Ratchet nodded. "You seem rather well preserved considering the news. It was that close for your ada. Right now, your brother, Cargo, finds it much more reasonable to fight with Bezel than do the right thing. What's your opinion about that?"

"I would like to see him, my ada," Keystock said firmly.

Ratchet nodded. "It'll be arranged if the therapist who now controls his case agrees that its a good idea. Until then, you're going to have to make due with daily reports from Metroplex Femme until he's delivered to the processor hospital. I want you to know that it's an automatic hold when someone hurts themselves this way and it will be submitted to the Office of the Primes for a legal order."

"That makes only two of us free. It would seem you want us all here," he said as he regarded Ratchet coolly. He wasn't an emotional mech. He was actually a lot smarter and more tactical than his father who flew off the handle at every possible insult and slight. "What is the process now?"

"We evaluate, diagnose, then treat. The ultimate goal is for him to live in his home without the possibility of dying the next time no one is there to save him. Until that's achieved, he stays in the Processor Hospital." Ratchet stood. "You were entitled to hear it directly and now you have. I wouldn't underestimate your own responsibility in your ada's distress. All of you have a part in this."

"And Bezel? I hear he hangs out with Autobots and others like you. What about him?" Keystock said as others in his group gathered around him. They listened to the conversation with stony expressions.

"It would appear to me that he's a lot smarter than you and Cargo. He actually has a conscience too." Ratchet nodded, then walked to the gate where the guards let him out. He headed onward to The Fortress where everyone would regroup and decide the courses of action that events required. What Keystock and the others would do was unknown and he was glad. Forward was where he lived, not backwards. Maybe in time they'd figure it out too. He was always hopeful.

-0-At the Sparkling Day School's conference room number 8

"Then he's making some headway."

"He is. He's also reading a bit. He has about a 240 word reading vocabulary that he can read easily. I would say that he's a sight reader. That is, he doesn't break words into sounds, put them together and figure out the word. He memorizes the word, attaching meaning to it, then reads. That's a harder way for a person to learn. There are no tools that they can use to do that. But some are wired that way. He's doing great but the fluid speech, the fluent speech … speech in general ..." Roto said with a grin. "That's a work in progress."

Ironhide nodded, then sat back. "Okay. If you need me to do so, I can roll him down the steps at the Temple. It worked for me."

Roto laughed. "I will bear that in mind. Are you going to be an elf this year?"

"If old mech has his way and he always does," Ironhide said with a grin. "I sorta got used to it."

Roto nodded. "They're putting up the trees in intersections and hanging banners about Christmas Surprise. I love the holiday, so many decorations and lights."

Ironhide nodded. "So much food, shopping and the rest. I like the food. The other stuff? Not so much. What do you get an old mech who has me?" He grinned broadly, then they laughed together. They would shoot the breeze, then Ironhide would leave to go to the staff meeting of senior Autobots and civilians. He would arrive about the same time as Ratchet. They walked in together. "Any trouble?" Ironhide asked.

"No," Ratchet said. "Keystock is all subterranean. He's tactical and button down. He's actually going to be a real problem I think. Give me a screamer like Burris but keep the sneaky ones."

Ironhide nodded as they entered the conference room. Donuts and tea, coffee, danish and cookies were on platters in the middle of the big table as Prowl handed out datapad agendas. Filling a plate and cup, he sat back to grin a knowing smirk at Ratchet. "Hello."

Ratchet who did the same sat, then grinned at Prowl. "Hi, Mr. Third Place."

Prowl's smirk faded just a tad, then he blinked. "Did you say something?" he asked.

"You two are something else," Jazz said as he sat. "What that is we haven't ascertained yet."

Laughter greeted that as Optimus walked in, filled a plate and cup, then sat down. "Good morning. Shall we begin? Some of us have other appointments and the like to go to."

"You haven't done your Christmas Surprise shopping either?" Raptor asked with a grin.

Prime grinned, then nodded.. "Would you like to begin?" he asked the big mech.

"Don't mind if I do," Raptor began. "First of all, I saw public works putting up Christmas Surprise decorations. Bravo. I think I'm going to get a book for Turbine this year, one that showcases the religions of Earth. Then I'll throw in a basket of candy and some nice armor lotions. That's about it."

Scorn, laughter, derision, and attaboys greeted that as he sat back with a grin. Turbine grinned at him. "That sounds nice, Raptor. I'll hold you to it."

More laughter.

Prowl who was holding his datapad and noting that Raptor was number 6 on the item list vented a sigh. He put it down, took a donut into servo and ate his frustrations away. It was a good thing Cybertronians couldn't get fat.

Prime grinned at him, then glanced at Ratchet. "How was the emergency last night? Unless you can't discuss it..."

Ratchet considered that, then the group and the security levels they operated under. "The situation is in hand. I will tell you that of the group out there that I've had contact with, Keystock, son of Burris, poses a real challenge. He's internal and contained. That combination is not a good thing."

"They might say that about you, Prowl, and I think you're terribly cute," Delphi said as the big mech choked on his donut.

Prime who patted Prowl's back grinned. "How about the situation on housing, Magnus?"

Magnus who looked at everyone like he was the last sane mech in the solar system nodded. "We have the new construction in the crater well in hand. We have gone through the standard practice regarding construction and hope to sign off on our first buildings by New Years. We want to have the settlement ready for the next migration. This one will hold between two and three big ones. Road construction will hook them to the main arteries and to each other. That part is going to begin next week with an eight lane highway paved and marked the ultimate goal.

"The new construction is ten miles from Autobot City, Cybertronian miles, five from the nearest urban area to it, Kalis, and six on the new highway system from Industrial Park City #5 when the roads are laid down. Right now, we're working furiously on it with the expectation that it can hold between three and five million newcomers."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Blondi. "What is our population as it stands on-world now, Blondi?"

She consulted her datapad. "We are currently at 20,102,023 with an additional 5,000 sparklings due to be born over the next few months. This includes those rescued from Cybertron and migrations."

They sat a moment marveling, then Prime looked at the others. "If you could file your reports electronically, I would need the soldiers to stay. Does anyone have to speak about an important item that requires the committee?"

The civilians glanced at each other, filed electronically as they arose, then took their snacks and cups and cheerfully left. The door closed behind them. It was silent a moment. "We have to discuss the problem of the White aliens on Earth. We could have an incident with them and the humans and right now I do not want to compromise the relationship."

"What happened when you were whisked away, Optimus?" Raptor asked.

The others who had been filled in on the mission and the destruction sat quietly, including spiritual figures like the Great Elder who were captivated by the Matrix journey Optimus had undertaken. Prime sat back, then considered the jumble of images that he had seen. He knew most of them were for his benefit and weren't necessarily real. "I met the AllSpark."

It was incredibly quiet for a moment, then Turbine leaned forward. "I knew that."

Everyone looked at him with surprise. He sat back. "We have a number of things that are sacred and entrusted to us. We can't share them unless circumstances are right," Turbine said. "One of them was a small glimpse into the nature of the AllSpark. We had to learn something of it because we make the sacred boxes and other things that are mine alone to remember on-world so far. My clan has ancient knowledge and the trust to preserve and keep it safe." He looked at Prime. "What else did you see, Lord Optimus?" he asked, falling into a formal tone. "Did you see them? Those Who Cause Life?"

Optimus stared at Turbine a moment, remembering billions of lights and the birth of All That Is. Then he nodded. "Yes," he said quietly.

-0-TBC 12-5-16 **edited 12-6-16**


	348. Chapter 348

The Diego Diaries: Whites (dd5 348)

-0-Staff Meeting in The Fortress

"They were lights, small light forms, right?" Turbine asked.

Prime nodded. "That was one of their forms, perhaps their primary. They came for their children. Even creators of their magnitude have a beginning."

"Why would they need children?" Raptor asked Turbine.

He looked at Raptor. "A beginning, a middle and an end. All things have them."

Prime nodded. "He said so too."

"What did He call Himself, Optimus?" Turbine asked.

"He said He was The Xixtha."

Turbine nodded, then thought through it a moment. "You met The Time Keeper, the Gate Keeper."

"What's that?" Hard Drive asked. "Who is that?"

"They create universes. The oldest, one who sprung fully formed from The One … he keeps the gate and tells the time. When a universe is spent, he notes the time, calls the congregation and they appear. The Gate. Its multidimensional and of the highest of the high for honor and power. This is an extraordinary honor, Optimus," Turbine said with an appraising optic. "No one can deny you as Prime again."

"They won't anyway," Prowl said with a steely tone. "What happens now?"

"They have left. They told us to continue onward. I believe we need to speak to the humans about this and lay it all out on the table. They have been holding back, breaking the treaties. I want answers," he said with a cold tone. "I think when the humans come to the Resort for the visitation, then we need to have made contact with the relevant individuals who run the program. I am sure at the bottom of this is some kind of intelligence organization and perhaps Sector 7," Prime said.

"I think Seymour Simmons is going to have another reason to be angry with Sector 7. Something tells me that he doesn't know about this either," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Something tells me you are right, Ratchet," Prime said. He glanced at Elita and Jazz. "Chapter and verse. I want to have the upper hand when we confront them with this." He looked at Raptor and Hard Drive. "I would like a survey of the destruction. Please go back to the areas and scan. I want everything that you can find out."

The two big mechs nodded. "On it, Prime," Raptor said.

"I think we need to survey this entire solar system to find all the things we have not put time into. I want to know about the so-called planet X that is supposed to be somewhere on an irregular orbit about this star and any other planets of a certain size. Then I want a detailed survey going out to the limits of our sovereignty in all directions. I do not want to continue to count on the designs that we know to alert us. I want to know where sensors can be set to beef up the system and let us know earlier what is going on and who is out there. We have had so much to do and little time to scrutinize things better before but that ends. We are taking the time now. Scan the databases for talented civilians. Utilize ships and equipment from the Ceres Depot. Take soldier crews with you, preferably Wreckers and special ops. I want this to start now. We will never get caught flat footed again."

"Not because we don't try anyway," Ratchet said with a nod.

Mechs rose up, some walking out together while others left alone for their part of the story. The femmes who would constitute the special ops portion of the operation gathered at the end of the table for a discussion, then left together. That left Jetta, Magnus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Alor, Blackjack, Prowl, and Prime. Ratchet turned to Optimus. "You have the most exciting adventures."

Prime grinned slightly. "I do don't I." Everyone laughed and the tension bled off. "What are your schedules, all of you here?"

"I have to do some background on Anders, then visit the prison. The politicals and wild afts need their regular checkups. No one can do the hand-to-hand like me to entrust the job so I'm doing it myself," Ratchet said.

"I'm coming too," Ironhide said frowning at Ratchet.

"You should go to Vegas with your genitors. They have the brief if memory serves me to watch the Whites. You can go to the Bellagio for lunch," Ratchet said.

Everyone watched Ironhide war in his mind, weighing the buffet at the Bellagio with the prison venture. Ratchet laughed. "Fragger. Go with your folks. You can play with Scout."

"Done deal," Ironhide said with a smile.

"What about you, Turbine? Delphi?" Ratchet asked as he sat back in his seat relaxing.

"Well, I have to teach my class, then report for training with Lissie. Officer's training. What about you, Deph?" Turbine asked as he sipped his drink.

"I have to go to Fort Recluse. I'm doing observations of the Home Guard there," he said as he glanced at Prime. "I am ever at your call, Optimus. All of us."

Prime nodded. "I know. Thank you, Commander." Prime sat back. "The depth of my bench is astonishing even now. That gives me ease of processor."

"You do the voodoo, we do the lifting," Ratchet said with a grin. He took the plate of donuts and held them out to the big mech. "Cronut?"

Prime smirked and took one. "Don't mind if I do."

"What about you, Prowler? What's your afternoon like?" Ratchet asked as he passed the plate around. Everyone took a donut including himself.

"I will stay here and make the world turn. I will run this place with the usual perfection, manage my home with the usual talented flair, then go home and notice my many trophies with satisfaction," Prowl said flashing Ratchet a cool optic as he ate his donut.

"Your third place trophy," Ratchet said with a smile.

"For now," Prowl said. "By the way … if I dare ask … what is the contest next year?"

Everyone looked at Ratchet who shot them a dazzling smile. **"WHY, CANDY OF COURSE!"**

There was actually applause.

From Ironhide.

Maybe just maybe someone besides Hercy would win this time.

They wouldn't.

His family not only baked, they made confections for the leadership them.

Even the Quintessans loved sweets.

-0-Out in front of The Fortress

"Roto said he has a 240 word vocabulary and that he memories words rather then sounding them out," Ironhide said as he filled everyone in.

"Frag," Ratchet said. "He's doing it the hard way. Why am I not surprised?"

"He's learning like his old pa," Turbine said with a smile. "You were a sight word reader too. Must run in the family."

"I hope not," Ironhide said with a grin. "I remember how hard that was."

"Well, we'll keep our digits crossed. Maybe when the speech glitch fixes itself he will be able to think in different manners and systems," Delphi said as he hugged Ironhide. **"OUR LITTLE MECH DID!"**

"And what a fine little mech he was," Blackjack said as he slapped Ironhide on his back. "He learned to empty his debris trap way young."

"He did. I think I have a video of it somewhere," Alor said looking preoccupied for a moment.

Ironhide grabbed Alor's arm. "Let's go, Ada. The sooner you get there, the sooner you can bring down the deception."

"The sooner you can go to lunch you mean," Ratchet said as the three walked down the street.

Ironhide looked over his shoulder. **"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHAT DID YOU SAY, RATCHET!?"**

Delphi smiled. 'That sparkling is a caution." He looked at Ratchet. "Need a body guard?"

"No thanks," Ratchet said. "Some of them look forward to a chat. Sentinel pulls up a chair and we talk. He wants to come out and serve."

"Serve what? His own helm on a platter?" Turbine asked with a smirk. "I don't trust that fragger farther than I can throw him."

"How far is that?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Depends on how angry I am at the time," Turbine said as he and Delphi began to walk to The City. "Message us if you need back up, Ratchet. I mean it," he said as Delphi nodded in agreement.

"I will," Ratchet said as he watched them walk onward. Turning to stare down Fortress Road, he transformed and drove into traffic. He soon disappeared from sight.

-0-Earth

"To?"

"What, Scout?"

"Boo, I see?"

Ironhide stared at his little brother who was sitting on his lap playing with two little dollies. He grinned. "I suppose so. I don't know what you just said but maybe. How's that for an answer?"

The little kid who looked just like the behemoth who held him smiled. He was used to seeing his genitors and brother turn into avatars, human facsimiles in the luxurious living space of the HQ house of Mission: White Aliens. Even though he was a heavy little metallic infant, the avatar of Ironhide held him easily.

In rooms around him, the techs worked long and hard to keep track of everything case related and to build a hierarchy and framework of the groups involved. Given that they had no way to converse with their people and their scout ship had neither come back nor called, the Whites had withdrawn into their bunker at Nellis Air Force Base. The humans were given cursory explanations but didn't seem in a big hurry to push the issue.

Stand off.

Alor who was sitting in an easy chair with a hand held that was plugged into everything figuratively through their high tech wifi glanced at the comm tech nearby. "Hadro, give me the signal coming from satellite com-2 please. It flicked a moment, then faded."

Hadro, a sweet kid who was a Home Guardsman and soon-to-be first time father nodded. "Yes, Commander." His digits flew and the comm signal played over the datapad in Alor's hands.

"This is interesting. Have you triangulated where it's coming from, Hadro?" Alor asked.

He paused a moment, then glanced at Alor. "New Jersey, Commander. I can send you the exact coordinates."

"Please do, dear," Alor said as the data came to him.

"What's up, Ada?" Ironhide said as he gave Scout a new rattle to play with. The baby smiled brightly, then began to chew on it. Ironhide grinned at him, then glanced at his ada who was just putting his camera away from taking snaps.

"I think someone back east has figured out how to tap into the frequencies that the Whites use," Alor said. "I was unaware that anyone on Earth has that kind of tech."

"They don't, Commander," Hadro said. He would know. He was part of Sciences and attached to the communications team there that was monitoring everything, building tech that was required, refining known tech, and designing things not yet invented. He was a whiz kid of Wheeljack and Perceptor's 'Nerd Squad'.

"I see," Alor said. "Get me chapter and verse on the anomaly, my dear. We may have a new player in the game."

Hadro turned back to the console and began to build a dossier on the new player aka New Jersey Boys.

-0-At the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Will Lennox and Bobby Epps stood nearby watching as Rick Harris paced. He was waiting for his first clients who would the next day go to the foothills of Olympus Mons to try the toughest, tallest rock face climb they had ever attempted. They were the trail breakers and through them he would refine his business. They would stay at the Resort and when the dawn broke, they would have The Lecture about suit and environment, take a short tour of The City, then fly by runabout to the foothills. They would go with their bot handlers, two soldiers given that Epps 'volunteered' as well, then give it a try.

He was nervous, excited and up to it. He had spent a few days on the rock face that they would use getting used to gravity one-third of Earth and the rock itself. Volcanic rock can be unstable or hard as nails depending on the type. This would be a difficult climb. He was unbelievably ready to begin.

The shuttle from Earth, the Autobot City Touring Company ships that carried resort passengers in and out landed nearby, then taxied to the jetway that would disembark the passengers on board. There were 200 for the Resort and three for him.

The group walked down the jetway into the concourse that was environmentally set for their comfort. They were the usual mix of incredibly excited humans, all manner and nationality of human who walked with their carry-ons and kids to the counter nearby. As they did three men spotted Rick and walked to him. They shook hands, chatted a moment, then he turned to Epps and Lennox. "These are the three clients I'm here for."

Lennox looked them over, noting their fitness and the expensive tailoring of their clothes. He nodded. "We need to get into line to go through customs and immigration, then we can leave."

"You can't expedite it?" Rick asked with surprise.

Lennox who could just shrugged. "Bots rules. Get used to it. You aren't in Kansas anymore." He nodded to the lines forming at the desks that passed all outworlders through to the colony. The four gathered their things, then walked that way joining a line nearby.

Epps grinned at Lennox, then turned to watch the four as they chatted and moved slowly forward. "Did you enjoy that as much as me?"

Lennox nodded, then grinned at Epps. "I did."

They would wait half an hour until they were cleared to enter and by then the other humans would be gathering to go on the bus. The four walked to the segways Lennox had commandeered from the Resort, the ones that could carry a lot of people and freight, including any human without gear in case of emergencies and the like. The clients wouldn't gear up until tomorrow. They threw their things in, climbed into the protected dome in the back which locked, then the two buzzed to the door. They would wait, chatting with the other humans through the comm system of the segway that linked into the soldiers' suits, listen to Harris tell about his business, then give his card to the punters in line who wanted it as the bus filled up. The segways would not be allowed to go out the airlock until the bus was loaded and the umbilical pathway retracted. They would lead the bus to the Resort as both headed in that direction on the roads going that way.

They threw their things in, climbed into the protected dome in the back which locked, then the two buzzed to the door. They would wait, chatting with the other humans through the comm system of the segway that linked into the soldiers' suits, listen to Harris tell about his business, then give his card to the punters in line who wanted it as the bus filled up. The segways would not be allowed to go out the airlock until the bus was loaded and the umbilical pathway retracted. They would lead the bus to the Resort as both headed in that direction on the roads going that way.

They would do so during the morning rush hour.

-0-Prison

Ratchet transformed, then wandered to the Control Center. Trading slag with the crew, he waited for the guards to come, then bade farewell to the punters. Walking out, he grinned. "Hi, boys. You ready for today?"

"I was born ready, Ratchet," Whirlaway said with a grin. "Just the high enders or everyone?"

"High enders and a passel of low. This might get fun. I worked on my kata before I came," Ratchet said with a smile. "You know … I can do a lot remotely but there are a few things that need plug ins."

"Well, just tell us what you need, Ratchet," Roadbuster said as he trudged along with Whirlaway, Twintwist and Bullet, a big rangy Seeker with a penchant for fighting that made him ideal as a prison guard. No one going with him was a shrinking violet and most of them would be reprobates without the structure of the Autobots. If there was going to be a fight, Ratchet couldn't have chosen a better crew to come along.

-0-At the intersection of Fortress, Temple and Metroplex Highway #1

They sat on the benches of the segways watching the scenery around them, scenery that was so huge they felt like mice must feel on Earth. Behind them, the bus waited too, filled as it was with people taking pictures, enjoying almost to a ridiculous degree the idea of being here. It cost them $20 US to come here. That was for a round trip to another planet with a side show of viewing the inner planets before landing. That included 10 days at the Resort, a five star affair with food, amenities and all of the facilities at their beck and call including massages, spa treatments and golf on the course in the big dome.

It was ridiculous how great it was to be here.

Traffic both sentient and not drove past them through the lights. The dome of the Temple could be seen between glittering high rise towers. Businesses could be seen including some that were famous on Earth through the broadcasts and programming sent there by the MCA. Club Cybertron was on the right hand side, the bristling Fortress on the left and straight ahead was the downtown business district of The City based in the mind-boggling sentient giant, Metroplex.

It was then that a group of mechs, huge tall ones bearing the same white colors with red or blue here and there on their arms and legs along with a big Autobrand stepped out of the courtyard to walk toward The City. They came alongside the bus and paused at the corner for the lights to change. The guide inside began to explain. "If you look to your left, you will see a number of metro-formers who are passing by. Metro-formers are the biggest Cybertronians and often when they stand they can tower from up to a half-mile to ten miles into the sky. The huge city directly ahead is the body of the city-former, Metroplex. He is chieftain with Typhoon of their clan and is probably the most honored and honorable individual on world.

"With him are his siblings, Metrotitan often referred to as Tyke because he is the youngest of his frame, Typhoon, co-chief and leader of the dreadnought class and Fort Max or Fortress Maximus whose body is that city complex ahead and slightly to the left."

Cameras flashed, waves were made and returned as the humans watched the giant figures cross the street in front of them on their way to somewhere, who knew. Ahead of the bus, the humans on segway waved and got waves back.

:Who are those guys?: one of the newbies asked with a trace of awe in his voice.

:Those are metro-titans with a dreadnought class, Typhoon: Lennox said. :They are incredibly loved and respected here:

:They're tech. Hard to believe they're alive. Imagine what they're made of. Imagine what kinds of things they contain: another said.

:That kind of talk gets you booted: Epps said as he turned to the speaker. :If you don't look at them and see living beings I can turn this right around:

They glanced at Epps. :Sorry. I'm … I'm still trying to adjust to the idea. I didn't mean offense:

: **I** feel it. They will too and some of them had really bad experiences. You don't want to provoke something that you would never live to regret. This is a soldier, warrior society. Don't forget that ever. I would keep your trap shut with that kind of talk or we'll kick you off world. You're not going to mess up our relationship with the bots. Understand?: Epps said as he stared at the man with a sharp eye.

He nodded. :Understood:

Epps turned, then gunned the segway. They moved into traffic and headed down Metroplex Highway #1 and the long drive to the Resort. Behind them filled with happy humans enjoying the sights, the bus followed.

-0-At the first stop at the Prison

A number of mechs came to the bars staring at Ratchet with a variety of expressions. "I'm here," he began, "to scan you for boo-boos. Why don't you step closer in a line and I can do it easier."

"Why should we?" a big 'Con asked with a slight smirk.

"I'll give you candy if you do." Ratchet watched their faces as they considered that, then the big mech nodded. "Okay," he said as the group lined up along the fence.

Ratchet scanned them, then called over the device in his servo for a large assortment of candy to be delivered to the prison and given to the boys in cell block 32A.

They stared at him as he did, then one grinned. "Thanks," he said.

Ratchet grinned back. "You're welcome. Tell me, boys … when are you going to get it straight and join us in the real world? How long do you plan to be dumb afts? There's over 20,000,000 mechs and femmes here living the good life. What about it?"

A mech standing at the end turned toward Ratchet. "I have a bum knee. Could you get someone to fix it?" he asked.

Ratchet looked at the pad in his servo, noted that no one here had a bum knee, then nodded. "Come on out. I'll take you to the hospital and they can fix it. I have to burp Sentinel and the other slaggers."

They laughed raucously, then watched as the mech moved to the gate. He came out and together they walked toward the Medical Center down the roadway. When they were out of range of the slaggers in his cell block, Ratchet grinned at the big mech. "You want out but you can't around them. Is that it?"

He nodded. "I'm sick of prison. I know Cybertron has fallen and the 'Cons are over. I don't want to spend one more orn in there. They would slag me if they knew I was doing this. I'm trusting you."

Ratchet nodded. "You sound like you're from the Manganese Mountains," as they turned at the junction heading for the Medical Center.

"I am. I was a miner before the war. I want to see what I can do here. I watch the shows. There's others in the camp that want out but we're surrounded by the other element. I know they would come if they could," he said as they reached the double doors of the Center. They turned back to watch Gee-Gee drive up and transform. She walked to the pair and grinned. "I wondered when you would find a way to get away from them. I suppose you want to leave the prison for the real world?"

"I do, Warden. I'm not the only one. There's a bunch of mechs and some femmes that want to leave too. We were sorta working out a signaling system to talk," he said.

Gee-Gee nodded. "I know," she said with a grin.

He stared at her, then Ratchet, then Gee-Gee again. He smiled. "Okay."

Ratchet snickered, then looked at Gee-Gee. "He's yours. I wouldn't put him back in again. I don't think they're going to be happy with his little walk. You might tell her about the others. If they remember who you were chatting with it could be trouble for them."

He nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

Ratchet patted his arm. "Just don't get out and be a fragger. The gauntlet is a harsh reminder to behave."

He nodded. "I heard."

Ratchet grinned at Gee-Gee. "Slag him straight, Gee-Gee."

She laughed and nodded. "Done deal."

The two watched Ratchet and his team walk back to the prison, then both walked inside together. Fourteen mechs and three femmes would leave the prison into the new world and none of them would end up here again.

-0-TBC 12-6-16 **edited 12-8-16**


	349. Chapter 349

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 349)

Thanks, Lackwit. Late night writing is for the birds. LOL!

-0-Prime

He sat in his office staring at the stack of work he needed to do as the conversation with the Mistress of Flame and her party crept into his mind. They had met the following day for a long conversation about the predicament of Caminus. It didn't take a lot of time to come to the understanding that they weren't going to be leaving their home world. The planet was sacred space to them. After listening to their position achieved through long debate and discussion both in the Forgefire Parliament and among the colonists, they had come to consensus.

They were there for the duration. What to do about it from the Prime's end was still difficult to say. He had asked her to walk with him. They stepped out and walked toward the airfield, pausing next to a ship that was unloading cargo. He looked at her a moment, then The Fortress. "You are not going to prosper on Caminus. There is only failure, diminishing resources, and danger for you and your people."

"Our people have made their decision and I have to be their representative to you," she replied.

"There is a possible solution, Mistress, that I would share with you but you must promise that it remains between us for now. No one must know until we perfect the process we are trying to create," Prime said.

She bowed to him. "Command me, Lord Optimus."

"Cybertron is wandering, the energon cord between it and the star which served it long sundered. We wish to preserve Cybertron, bringing it to a safe harbor within my sphere of influence. We are working on a way to transport the planet here. If that can be done, Caminus could be added to the list as well."

She stared at him with astonishment. "That would be incredible. We have failing resources and a dangerous star. If we could be taken elsewhere and keep our colonial home world, then we can preserve our way of life and practice. That is the biggest fear we have, that our culture will disappear in the midst of the dominant culture."

"We are not clear when it can or will happen. Our tests have been small and promising. We will supply you and protect you. Razorclaw's dominion lies between us and you but we have bridges with infinite power and his only extend as far as his power source. We will keep in contact through them. Contact us on a frequency we will give you to ensure that you will be heard and we receive them. Do not provoke him and avoid his area and any contact. He will attack you. We can be there in seconds."

She nodded as relief flooded her beautiful face. "Where would you place us if you can?"

"We have several stars under consideration for Cybertron and nearly 10 different planets in the Empire that need rescue. The star system most likely to be chosen is a number in the Gliese designation. They are close to us, within 24 light years. They are close but far enough away to maintain cultural and identity autonomy. If we can bring all of our dependent worlds closer to our own we can protect and supply them better. We will be in close contact with you regardless of our progress."

She nodded, then bowed. "I knew you would help us, First Disciple of Primus. You are indeed a god, blessed of Primus and holy at birth. Thank you."

Prime nodded to her. "We will not let you diminish. None of us are expendable. None of us ever were and never will be."

When they boarded their ship to bridge home, Prime felt lighter in his spirit but it put the burden on them to come through. He made a mental note to speak with Perceptor and Wheeljack as he walked back to his life...

Light was paramount. The idea of them living in a dark world, worrying about the future where there really wasn't one haunted him. How many more of his people lived the same way? He would have a meeting this week to discuss it as a real possibility, getting hopefully some conclusion from the smart mechs who made life bearable. For now, there was the mess on his desk. He picked up a datapad and bent to the work.

-0-At the prison

"Hey, Dead End. Tell me about yourself," Ratchet said as he paused before the bars of the barracks that held in the Stunticons. His troopers lounged nearby, aware that he liked to stop and chat. The Stunticons were a piece of work. There had been two other hard-bitten Decepticons sharing their barracks until they were removed due to the incessant fighting among the numskulls. They were unable to admit into their space anyone but each other and they routinely went to ad-seg from time to time over their own brawling.

Dead End stared at Ratchet, then walked to the bars. "Hi, Ratchet. What do you care?"

"I do. I'm a doctor. I want to know what you need to feel better," Ratchet asked.

"A real beer," Dead End said. "What's the next holiday? The food is good most of the time but better then."

"Christmas Surprise, a children's holiday. Did you know you're an uncle? Did you ever want to see your nephew?" Ratchet asked.

"Breakdown sends me pictures. Cute kid." Dead End looked back at the others. "You know, it doesn't matter. No matter what happens there's only a bitter end."

"You know, Dead End, I can fix that for you. I can help you. All you have to do is trust me enough to do that," Ratchet said seriously. "I will help you. Ask around. Some of the worst slaggers in here will tell you that you can trust me on that."

He stared at Ratchet, the madness in his processor obvious in his optics. "I don't think it would help. I know it wouldn't matter."

"But if I can help you, you can live out here. You can go to games, see your relatives and do something fun for a change," Ratchet continued.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said as Motormaster made his way toward the two. He paused by the bars. "Well, well. What do you want, Ratchet? My temperature? Did you come here to hold my hand?"

Ratchet grinned slightly. "No. I came here to look into your health," he said as he scanned both. "I can fix your boo-boos. What ails you, Motormaster?"

"This place," he said. "I do have some fun once in a while, though it means ad-seg. That's almost worth slagging someone."

"Only almost? How about turning over a new leaf. I can help you there. It could be processor damage making you a first class fragger. That's an easy repair," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Is that what you did to Breakdown? Did you tweak his boo-boos?" Motormaster grinned with malice. "I can think of a few things you can tweak if you really wanted to help a mech."

Ratchet guffawed. "You really are a slagger. Think about it. You don't have to spend the next two hundred vorns here unless you want to do that. See ya. Call me if you change your mind."

"Slagger," Motormaster said as the two watched Ratchet walk toward the political prisoner pens nearby. "Fragger is a looker. I'll hand that to him."

Dead End nodded. "He is. Did you see the new picture Breakdown sent of the kid?"

Motormaster nodded. "Cute."

Dead End nodded. They stared after Ratchet for a while before wandering back to their drab existence.

Ratchet, on the other hand, paused at the gate of the barracks that held Sentinel and his group. They were lounging in their chairs by the bars on the far side of their lockup. Ratchet entered and the bars went back up. Walking toward the group who was watching him, he pulled up a chair and sat. "Hello, boys. Who has an owie?" he asked with a big smile.

Some of them snorted, the others smirked. "Ratchet," Proteus said with a nod.

"Proteus," Ratchet said. "How is your legal going? I think there's a Primal Hearing coming eventually."

"Eventually," Sentinel said. "I'd rather hear what's going on in the colony."

Ratchet told them and explained a number of things but not all. He told them of Christmas Surprise, the programs in the school, the finalizing of the plans to build a performing arts center, art gallery attached, theater school for play writers, composers and designers as well as a teaching center for individuals to learn to act, sing, dance, and make art. He told them of the return of Scout, Trooper and the companies they created and led, of the Mistress of Flame as well as her colony and the condition of Cybertron as it currently stood. He told them of the White aliens, the prospects of moving Cybertron and all of the many different gifts of their life and people's effort.

They listened, some with a smidgen of longing and others with masks firmly in place. No one asked questions. They may have had many but they didn't ask. When he concluded, Ratchet grinned. "Christmas Surprise dinner is going to outdo itself. We want you to feel the love."

"Is that so," Ratbat said. "I don't. Do you, Decimus?"

Decimus who had grown slightly subdued in confinement glared at Ratchet. **"NO."**

"Well, that's too bad because we love you," Ratchet answered smoothly. "Cybertron and The People might think otherwise but you should remember you'll always have me."

Sentinel snorted, then chuckled. "You are a bold fragger, Ratchet. I think I admire that most about you. You come in here on a regular basis and sit. You tell us things and take a few moments of your time. You don't have a shred of fear in your spark."

"I have good hand-to-hand skills and the tower will shoot you down, Sentinel. When I was growing up I was hungry. Not as hungry as my genitors. They sacrificed their food for me. I didn't know it until I got older. Sometimes I can't recharge thinking of it. It makes you tough and strong. Nothing about any of you bothers me anymore. I lived through hell and back again. I have my reward now and I'm taking it into my grasp with both servos." Ratchet sat back. "You do know most of you have relatives in the prison. I don't know if anyone told you. They acted up in the last migration and got slagged into the prison. They're doing hard time in the quarry."

"We heard. We would like names if you don't mind," Proteus said quietly.

"I'll ask the Warden. She's really partial about protocols. Traachon and Hobbes made the mistake of trying to assert power the moment they were dragged in here with their group and they learned to their regret that there is only one boss here," Ratchet said.

"She is very tough and skilled," Sentinel said with a nod.

"She is. Fair too. She has rehabilitated over 10,000 individuals since she was appointed warden," Ratchet said.

"How many fall back in here?" Decimus asked.

"I was told it was under 100. Taking a Matrix oath usually takes care of that, that and the gauntlet out in the desert with the Former Decepticon Association." Ratchet grinned. "Maybe you can get a day pass if you agree to undergo that if you frag up, Decimus."

"Frag you, Ratchet," Decimus said sourly. "The more of those slaggers that leave here, the better."

"Be nice to me, Decimus. I'm the only one who visits you. You don't want to lose your only friend do you?" Ratchet asked with a smile.

"You're not my friend, slagger," Decimus said.

"Enough, Decimus," Sentinel said with a cross expression. He looked at Ratchet. "Tell me more about things."

He did. He explained the new city expansion in the crater southwest of the Terran Hub and west of the Tri-Cities. He spoke about the decorations going up for Christmas Surprise, Memorial and Veterans Day on the human's New Years, pending business around the colony, and gossip. He filled them in on who bonded with who, who had a sparkling, what the University was offering in the next period of instruction and how they might want to take a few courses, the new business from Earth by Rick Harris, the situation out on the Rim, the Barren, The Great Energy Rifts, the Expansion, and every other place where their empire had once occupied in peace and now a war footing. He told them of the Circle, the Missionaries, their businesses on Earth and every other thing he could. They listened, asked a question now and again, but mostly intently listened. By the time he had exhausted subjects, he arose. "If you're all in one piece, then I have to motor onward."

Sentinel nodded. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem. See ya when I have something to say," Ratchet said as he turned, then paused. He subbed three boxes and tossed them to Sentinel, Ratbat, and Proteus. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Then he walked to the gates and out onto the main road heading for other barracks.

Sentinel opened his box, then grinned. Inside all three boxes were selections of candy, the good stuff as most would say if this were Iacon in the orn. "No, Ratchet, we can't say you did nothing for us." They would sit and eat candy, enjoying the relative warmth of the sun overhead before retiring inside for dinner.

-0-TBC 12-7-16 **edited 12-8-16**

NOTES:

Guester chapter 348 . 23h ago

Thank you for continuing the story. I like how it spreads to the space. I don't know if you think up all the different aliens yourself or if they belong to some other stories, but they are nice anyway. You must have great imagination powers!  
I was wondering if I could ask you to include some (nice) snippets about some bots when the Christmas time comes closer. I'd like to see Bob some more, he was so cute in the game. I'd also like to hear something about Starscream and/or his family, Kaon and his siblings and maybe Resolve and his family. Of course there are so many more characters that I like, and it is impossible to list them all here, but this would be a good start. I am eagerly waiting to see what catastrophe is going to fall during this holiday...

ME: Hi, Guester. Since you don't have a return addie, I'll answer here. :D Some of the aliens are from other stories but most of them are mine. The Yautje come from Predator, the White Aliens are said to truly exist on Earth and occupy a bunker on a hillside in the back country of Nellis Air Base in California and the herding/trading aliens … I forgot what they're called, they're in part four I think … they're from a game. The Hu-An and others are mine. :D

I would LOVE to do snippets. I was thinking something like that for Christmas Surprise. One of the reasons this is so long is that I have so many characters living here that to do all of them justice, I have to work them in. I will do vignettes for Christmas Surprise. Thanks for the note. I love it. -ME


	350. Chapter 350

The Diego Diaries: Colonial Times

-0-At the Colonial Times, 8th and Main, Gambian, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around the computer putting together the daily edition of a newspaper that was becoming go-to for deep reporting about issues of the day and of importance to the colony. They were young kids, most of them from the University journalism program and they burned to tell stories, relate information and find meaning in the whirl of life here and on Cybertron. They were beginning a ten part series on the situation on Cybertron. They had just last been given a long interview with the Mistress of Flame which they were serializing in the newspaper now. It would be a five part series and include images.

Their circulation was huge as were most newspapers here. The Hourly News was one of the most watched programs in the television catalog of IntraComm. Life could change so fast here that getting and having up-to-date accurate information was critical. Two reporters, a photographer and two aides would be going with the group to Cybertron to do a planet wide circuit of evaluation for need and data collection of the current level of services being provided. It would let the Martian population see things more intimately. It would take a decaorn and they would be living rough but the kids going 'burned in their sparks' to do something important, to inform The People about their lost home world. The kids that were going with the soldiers and med techs had never seen Cybertron themselves. It would be a very eye opening experience.

-0-The Idea Place

Turquoise finished decorating the tree that sat in the office of his son's business. Lights were fastened to the corners of the big windows. They left them on all night long when they went home. Their business was on the street level of their building, a location that was high in the sky. Tyger Pax had been designed like most urban centers on Cybertron with a number of elevated roadways that wound from the ground upward, then back down again all over the city. Traffic was as brisk on the sidewalks and streets here as it was anywhere else. Given that businesses existed in the sky as well as below, a mech or femme could live here and never go downward to the ground.

Burnoff and Default were working on a satellite booster welding the delicate pieces of circuitry together with precision and care. It would go with a huge array that the Prime was ordering as they began to expand their deep space viewing capacity to meet his demands. They wanted to count the dust motes out there so the two worked fast and brilliantly to make it happen.

Turquoise turned on the tree lights, smiled, then walked to the desk where he worked every day on his own projects in between helping his son. He was working on three different code problems for three different organizations. Code glitches were a part of life in such a mechanized society. He was a natural born code reader, a rarity. He was considered the best code reader in the colony and even though he worked for anyone who needed him and he was in huge demand, he reserved himself for the needs of the different structures in the government when an emergency came to be.

He had found the glitch in the code for carrier-warriors. Right now, Medical Research and Development was wrestling over the information to find a cure that didn't compromise something else. They were also trying to denature alien monster saliva but finding it hard going. That creature didn't appear to have knowable DNA, at least in their experience, therefore rendering the search incredibly difficult.

"Ada."

Turquoise looked up. He grinned. "Your father is coming shortly."

Burnoff grinned. "I ordered lunch."

"Good," Turquoise said. "He's got a meeting of the plumbing work crew at the new site, then he's heading in. I'll let you know when he's here. Perceptor left a message. He agrees with you on the new circuits and says go ahead."

Burnoff nodded. "Thanks, Ada," he said as he walked toward the corridor that led to the work rooms and warehouse, one that bordered the sidewalk outside with big now brightly lit windows. He paused, then smiled. "This looks great, Ada. Thank you for decorating."

"I love this holiday. It's happy and fun. I'm going to the Halls of Order later and help decorate there. If you need me I can come back," Turquoise said.

"No. Go and have fun. We're going to be good. We have a meeting with the Nerd Squad this afternoon. I don't think I put it on the plan book. Dee and I will meet you for dinner at the Diner On The Corner in Caminus if you can come. When would that be?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to take a few joors at the Halls of Order, then your atar and I will head out. I think about 1800 TMC," Turquoise said.

"Got it. Meet you there then," Burnoff said with a grin. He walked back to the work room where he would help Default score some circuit boards, then using the Cybertronian version of an electron microscope, do the painstaking work of putting together the mother board of a deep space satellite. He would be enthralled and so would Default.

Turquoise, on the other hand, would be at the Halls of Order of the Circle of Light which was situated on the road to the Mausoleum. He would string lights, put up garlands and decorations that were designs of different things and places on Cybertron and Earth with friends of all castes as well as help put up three giant Christmas trees. One would be in the lobby, one in the main rec room of the facility and the other would be in the lobby of the classrooms of the school. He would be delighted and when Copperton arrived to help, they would do it together with the others who were part of the auxiliary that helped maintain the building and help with its chores. When they were finished, they would go to Caminus and have dinner with their son and his pre-bond, Default.

Never would either have chosen this life before coming here but neither would want any other since. The four would be so different than their past versions as to be completely different people altogether. Part of their conversation at dinner would be to plan the party for the bonding that would take place at the Halls of Order officiated by Heat Out himself two orns before Christmas Surprise.

-0-Ratchet

He walked to the 'highest security/imminent risk' portion of the prison, then was escorted through the three different gates that made up the three ringed fences that held back the highest risk, most dangerous prisoners in the facility. These were psychotic, damaged, severely mentally ill, most criminal and homicidal, and least likely to be ever allowed out into society again. These were the mechs and femmes that if they were on Cybertron in the old orns would have been euthanized under the regimes of the last few Primes. They were deadenders who only had value to someone like Megatron who used them to break things and terrorize others.

They were stripped from the ships that came here, gathered up usually in gun battles on Cybertron and jailed under indefinite hold as per the Charter of the Primes until they could be evaluated, diagnosed and understood. Most of them were just bad. Some of them were so sociopathic that they could have your eyeballs in their servos before you even were aware they were missing. All of them were incredibly dangerous, unlikely to become better and therefore, an exceedingly high risk for others.

Ratchet met the 'warden', the mech who ran the security system inside the second tier of open space between the razor wire and intensely strong energon bar system at the 'bunker'. It was a reinforced pill box where the mechs who guarded these slaggers could run for protection if something went wrong and they were at intervals all around the second tier perimeter backed up by snipers in towers that ringed the place at 40 foot intervals. The bunkers had slits for guns to shoot from and were several feet thick of the hardest material in the Cybertronian arsenal.

"Hey, Burlee. What's up?" Ratchet said as they paused together by the last security port into the holding area.

"Not much. Everyone is as unstable as ever. You brought your team I see," Burlee said as he grinned at the four mechs with Ratchet.

"I did. I asked for only the handsomest mechs to come along. Maybe we can convince the slaggers to come out with all the talent with me," Ratchet said with a snicker.

The mechs with him preened and grinned. Most of them thought he was kidding but mostly, Ratchet was telling the truth. He had a thing for big frames. Burlee gestured for his shock team to come and when they gathered too, the entire group walked to the gate, signaled the tower control center to drop the bars so they could enter.

Inside, the grounds were spartan so that nothing could hide or be concealed in any way. Beyond were fourteen different barracks enclosures with four different individual enclosures within each. There were theoretically 56 barracks with a population of between 3 and 14 individuals per unit. They were grouped by compatibility and every morning during inspection they were made to turn in a complete circle so that they could be inspected for any abuse that might have happened overnight either by others or themselves.

No one had died yet though there were incredible fights upon occasion, even worse than that in the general population. Behind this structure were a dozen different barracks that were designed to hold individuals who couldn't be housed with anyone, they were too dangerous. Those that were psychotic who agreed were treated with scripts but they also had under Cybertronian law the right to refuse. No one thus far had agreed in this population. When and if they ever did, they would be segregated until a competency hearing was undertaken. For others who presented such an extreme danger that scripts and treatment were recommended, suicidal individuals or those causing offense to themselves or others, hearings would be held to see if they could continue to refuse lawfully or become a ward of the state and have that decision made for them.

The level of menace that emanated from this place could be felt on the neuro nets of everyone walking toward the first barracks. This place was so dangerous and off limits that it took a Primal order to have a visit. No one who wasn't authorized, highly trained and armed was allowed to set foot here. Ratchet was the only doctor short of a short burly mech named Shoreline and a big burly Seeker named Jagger who was authorized to come at will.

If someone hurt themselves here, the first doctor to meet the call was one of them. The other doctors were not authorized to step inside without one of them present. Ratchet paused by the bars, scanning the four mechs inside as they arose and walked to him. They were a set of brothers who had a deep group psychosis and were so dangerous that their food was delivered by drone. They came to the wire silently, like tigers, then paused to stare at Ratchet as they held an internal conversation about him and the others. "Hello, boys. How are you feeling today?"

One of them, their 'spokesman', the only one who ever talked to anyone looked at Ratchet, tilting his helm from this and that angle as if to ascertain the best way to kill him, then nodded. "Fine. We're fine. Did you know I can kill you three different ways because I can walk through these bars?"

"I don't think that would be wise, F-13. You would be harmed, then we would have to come in to help you and your brothers would be hurt in the fighting. How do you feel? Do you need anything?" Ratchet asked as he scanned them, finding nothing more than their distorted mentality registering on his special feature scanners.

"I think I would like to kill a child today. Do you have any to spare?" he asked. He was asking earnestly. Every time that Ratchet came he asked for a different victim. He was deeply psychotic and the effect of three others linked as strongly as they were compounded not only the illness but his lack of understanding how he sounded and looked to others.

"I don't," Ratchet replied.

"We want to kill someone today, Ratchet. We want to pull someone's legs off. I like to do that," he said. "My brothers and I need someone. That's what we need now."

"I will make a note of it," Ratchet said. "When will you let us treat you, boys? We can help you feel better and the voices will stop."

"I don't know. I see them." He stared at Ratchet as if he could understand the meaning. Then he leaned slightly closer. "We have a plan."

"What kind?" Ratchet asked with a sad sick feeling as he watched the predatory face of a cold stone killer speak to him of his internal fantasies and needs.

"We can't tell you. It's a good plan though. We need a sacrifice. You find us one, Ratchet." He stared at Ratchet with barely controlled malice and madness.

"I will come again, F-13. Think about my offer. I give it to you with all the hope and love I can muster," Ratchet said with conviction.

F-13 nodded, his optics never leaving Ratchet. Ratchet nodded back, then walked to the next barracks, the four following him on their side of the bars until they couldn't further. They would stand a long time watching Ratchet as he went from penned up horror to penned up horror followed by his teams and the guards charged to keep them inside.

-0-Paragon

He walked from the store with the packages he had ordered. Christmas Surprise presents for his children and one for Arrow filled his carry hold. He had done his ordering in the Off World Requisitions section of the Community Bulletin Board. Getting it done early was wise. He was alpha crew and the likelihood of disruption of the upcoming holiday was probable. He had a moment so he entered The Bookstore at the Mall of Metroplex to get an order, then headed to the Diner on the Corner. Arrow was meeting him there.

Arrow sat at a booth with a menu and a drink. He waved at Paragon who walked back to where he sat, then joined the big Seeker. "What took ya?"

"I had to pick up an order and get my new book," Paragon replied.

"Christmas Surprise?" Arrow asked with a grin.

Paragon grinned back. "You read my processor."

"There's going to be a party at the Central Labor Hall for everyone who works in the Ops Center, senior, junior and civilians. We're going by the way," Arrow said as they ordered their food.

"Just tell me when," Paragon said with great satisfaction. "I'm your slave."

"Just so you remember," Arrow said with a snicker.

The lunch would be amazing.

-0-At the prison

Ratchet stood before the bars staring at a cold blooded killer. Even among the Decepticons, this femme was considered extremely dangerous. She had come on a migration, hiding in plain sight and without the five different places in a Cybertronian body that transponder numbers were hidden, would have been missed. She was a killer. She liked it. She was a student of it. She could kill with anything … a pencil, a stiff piece of paper, her servos. She had a massive body count including civilians. She liked to shoot things and when she was bored would go into the population, find a high place and snipe anyone who moved.

Megatron had a use for her but no one else did. Ratchet scanned her, then nodded. "Mar-C, how do you feel today."

She stared at him with deeply cold, deeply menacing optics. "Bored. I want to shoot. Why don't you come in and sit, Ratchet? We can talk."

It would be suicidal to enter the barracks where she lived by herself, one of the many barracks built for one individual. If anyone else were to be placed with her, they would be dead in seconds. She would keep a body part, most often the helm and in her personal ship was a massive collection of them including children and some alien types.

"You know I can't do that, Mar-C. We can help you. You won't be bored again," Ratchet said. "I can help you with the demons."

"I don't have them, Ratchet. I don't hear voices, see ghosts or demons or any of that." She stepped closer. "I just like it. I like it a lot."

Ratchet nodded. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Come back and sit with me, Ratchet. I would love you to sit with me," she called out as they walked onward.

Past her was a mech who saw things that weren't there. Ghosts were everywhere and he was always on alert. He couldn't tell the ghosts only he could see from the real individuals around them so he was another drone-fed mech. "Hello, Barbel."

Barbel who was watching them walked closer to the bars. "Is that you, Ratchet?"

"It is. How can I help you?" Ratchet asked with a solemn expression. This was the most depressing place he had ever seen, only comparable to the Dead End and other places on Cybertron.

"You can let me out. I would go and get them," he said with a glance over his shoulder. His optics were bright, his affect filled with menace and the degree of his psychosis acute. He had been part of a ship boarding team, a mayhem team of astonishing atrocity.

"I can't," Ratchet said as he finished scanning the big mech.

"You can. If you don't, I won't be your friend anymore," he said with complete conviction. He stood with tension, his servos gripping and ungripping spasmodically. If anyone had ventured inside, they would die in a frenzy of fury and mayhem by the mech behind the bars.

"I am always going to be your friend, Barbel. I wish I could help you more. If you would let me, I can help you feel better," Ratchet said.

He stared at Ratchet. "No. But thanks."

Ratchet nodded, then moved onward. The next mech was a special case. He disassociated into different individuals every time Ratchet came to check him. He was staring at the sky when Ratchet halted before him. "Luminous."

He looked down at Ratchet, this huge mech who was a sniper and special ops killer for Megatron. "That isn't my name."

Ratchet nodded. "Sorry. What is your name?"

"You don't know? You can't see?" the big mech asked with a slight tilt of his helm.

"I'm hoping you can help me out. I have to see so many here," Ratchet said as he scanned the big mech. Same condition, unchanged.

"I am Primus. You may bow," Luminous said.

Ratchet did, then scanned the individual again. He was given to raving delusions of religious oriented madness. He considered Megatron the Fallen. He worshiped Megatron like a god and carried an altar to him in every ship he traveled. He was a freebooter, someone who was given assignments that were essentially suicidal. Given his delusions, his strength and his devotion to Megatron, he seldom failed.

"Primus, I would like to send you a present. Let me give you an offering to your greatness, oh Sachem. I am humbled to be in your presence," Ratchet said bowing again.

"What sort of present?" he asked with madness so clear in his optics it was frightening to look at him for any length of time. It almost seemed like he was memorizing you so he could find you in the dark and rend you limb from limb. Most couldn't stare back at the big menace but Rung, Jarro and Ratchet could and did.

"Drop your firewalls, oh great Primus, and let me send you my worship," Ratchet said as he prepared a major sedative to transfer by wifi. It was big and powerful because if he failed in this, Luminous would never give him another chance.

"Leave it at the gate. When I leave to meet the enemy, I will take it then," he said as he looked back up at the sky. He fell into silence again.

Ratchet vented a soft sigh, then turned to the guard team and Burlee again. "You guys are my heroes," he said as they walked down the line to the next group of raving maniacs, stone cold killers and lunatics. As he did, he wrestled with the understanding that would be automatic if any of them ever breached their fences and got freed. They would be shot dead by any one of the three snipers who each manned every tower that covered the area.

-0-TBC 12-8-16 **edited 12-9-16**

sachem: wise man, leader who is wise and powerful (sah-sheem)


	351. Chapter 351

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 351)

-0-At the Prison, Special Circumstances Prisoners

He sat by the corner of his barracks, a solitary figure in a solitary lockup. When they found him in the migration he had been tazered, shot, pinned down, and was still struggling. He was almost darkness itself. He was even more injured now than before in his processor and that was uncannily terrible as it was. He was a big mech, very strong, with nondescript features on his face. He had been injured early in the war and had lost half his face and a portion of his processor. Given that part which housed his conscience and sense of morality had been hammered, the repairs he was given had been ineffectual and 'industrial' in appearance to match the cold brooding madness that had blossomed in the pain and disorientation of half-assed Decepticon medicine. What would have been a simple if delicate repair for an Autobot doctor became the beginnings of a beast.

Paradis was watching. He always watched, though his optics were hidden by a red visor. He was jet black to facilitate his movements in the dark where he did most of his hunting. He was a freelance predator with a marked devotion to Megatron. Given his willingness to do anything that Megatron wanted it was intriguing to Ratchet that he and some of those jailed here hadn't been taken with Megatron on his venture into the Delta Quadrant. Perhaps even Megatron couldn't adequately control or trust them himself.

Ratchet paused by the bars to observe him before turning the scanners on. When he did that, the same thing would always happen. "He looks bad."

"He won't agree to anything to help himself," Burlee said. "He refuses to meet with his representation even over the closed circuit system. Until he's condemned and the responsibility taken from him, he can sit and be insane."

"When is his hearing supposed to happen?" Ratchet asked.

"When it comes up. There are so many ahead of him that actually have a chance to change. Rung is concerned that he won't be up to it," Burlee said as he stared at the beast creature. "If we do take him down we have to be careful. I don't think his head can take another hit."

"You're probably right. Let's see how much he's degraded since the last time," Ratchet said. He glanced around himself. "Is everyone ready?" They nodded, so Ratchet hit him with every sensor that he had to get as fast as he could everything he would need. And as he did, Paradis did what he always did when sensors landed on his raging and ragged neural net. He launched forward with a roar. Running into the bars, he was thrown back but it didn't phase him, though he was smoking where it had burned his body with contact. He roared, waved his arms and raged. It was horrifying to watch but it stopped when the scans did. Ratchet glanced at Burlee. "I'm putting in for an emergency extraction. I think he would be better off in stasis until we figure out his legal status than this."

Burlee nodded. "We're looking forward to it."

Ratchet chuckled. "I can see you are," he said with a grin. They walked onward past a couple of cells where the sullen figures inside did nothing about the scans, nor did they answer Ratchet's questions. He came to the next where three figures were sitting on a bench playing cards. Ratchet paused, then glanced at the others. Moving closer to the end where they sat, Ratchet called out. " **Seevo! Hi!** It's Ratchet."

The one called Seevo glanced up, then rose swiftly. He hesitated, then walked to the bars glancing over his shoulder at the others as he did. He leaned in as close as he dared. "Ratchet," he whispered. "You here to take me home?"

"I wish I could, Seevo. Rules you know," Ratchet said with sympathy.

"I waited since the last time. You and me. We have to go home and … and ..." He paused like he was thinking and he was. He was a stalker, fixating on someone to their detriment and even sometimes their deaths, then moving on. He was a good soldier in the Decepticon mode but mental in a deeply disturbed way. His current fixation was Ratchet. "Where were you last night?"

"I was working. I always work. Why don't you let me see about you? Let me look at your health and see what I can do for you. You know me. I like to help mechs and I really would like to help you," Ratchet began soothingly.

"You help mechs? **WHY ARE YOU HELPING OTHER MECHS!** " he bellowed with immediate incendiary fury.

"I'm a doctor, Seevo. That's what they do," Ratchet said calmly.

Seevo considered that then returned to his previous insistent calm. "Then when do I get out of here?"

"If you let me help you, Seevo. I can sneak you out and fix you up. A good looking mech like you needs to be living a life," Ratchet said.

The other two mechs tossed their cards, then arose to walk over to stand on either side of the silent mech staring at Ratchet with an unnatural intensity. "What do you want, Ratchet? You want us to come out? You know we can't," one of them said as the other nodded.

"He will come here to get us and then we're gone," the other said.

"You can come, Ratchet," Seevo said with a compelling tone. "We can go out there and hunt them down. All the bad ones."

"Autobots?" Roadbuster asked with repulsed fascination.

The three stared at him, then two nodded. "We can kill them all. All of them. We need to. It's what we do," the big mech on the left of Seevo said.

"I'll go with you," Seevo said as he glanced at the big mech, "but not without my bond."

"Who's your bond?" the one on the right asked.

"Ratchet," Seevo said as he turned his burning gaze back on Ratchet. "I can't leave without him."

"We have to go," the one on the right said. "We have to go and hunt Autobots. All of them. We have to kill all of them." He stated it like he would any other mundane task. It was chilling how dead and empty his optics were.

"I'll have to ask," Ratchet said as the last data he needed to collect was sorted into the folders internally with their names. "I'll let you know."

Seevo nodded. "Do that, Ratchet. Then we can leave here."

Ratchet nodded, then turned to continue onward with his guard and Burlee. Seevo watched them go, then hurried to follow them along the bars until he couldn't. **"LET ME KNOW, RATCHET! TELL ME WHEN! SOON!"**

Ratchet waved back at him, then paused before another barracks. "Poor bastard," he muttered as he directed his sensors. The mechs inside were seething with outrage. **"WHEN DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!?"** one of them called as all six walked to the bars.

"When you reform," Ratchet said with a grin.

The mechs stared at him, then burst into laughter. One of them leaned as close as he could. "Frag you, Autobot. Let us out. We'll show you how we reformed." They laughed again.

They were in good shape so Ratchet moved onward to a mech that was a huge anomaly in their culture. He was alone for good reason. He was deeply mentally ill and often acted out in a manner that outside of a tactic of war was never seen among their population. All Autobot soldiers carried a device against forced interfacing that prevented sparking. It was standard equipment heralding a starker more primitive time in warfare from their past. The only time this happened was during war when those who had become deeply aggressive or mental defective would resort to this ultimate humiliation against their enemies. Among the civilian population there was all manner of violence, fighting, shooting and maiming, even murder but there were almost no incidences of this sort of thing.

That is, there was none to speak of except among the anomalies such as Lan. He was a big Decepticon who had sustained processor damage from vorns of front line service. That he began with an unstable personality to start with didn't help either. He had gone on to be an apex predator even among his own kind and because he was unstable and extremely violent, he seldom worked with others. Given that forced interfacing wasn't beneath him, his reputation guaranteed he would be a loner even among the 'Cons.

Ratchet stopped before his cage where he sat taking in the sun. He never came to the bars. He never talked. He was completely self-contained. It was anyone's guess what occupied his processor through the endless orns sitting in the same place staring into the same empty space until darkness forced him inside. He never told and no one asked. He was too dangerous and unpredictable to deal with, thus another drone fed inmate. "Lan."0

No answer.

"Lan, this is Ratchet. Do you need any help? Do you need anything?" Ratchet called out.

No answer.

Ratchet scanned him, then noted on his specialist sensors that measured mental processing and power levels that Lan's had lost 0.3% of its usual output since his last visit. "It would appear that Lan is decompensating. His situation will become even more lethal than it is now. No one is allowed to go in there until he's put down. Do you understand me, Burlee? He's going down."

Burlee nodded. "I'll post it. What is the possibility that he'll go off anytime soon?"

"About 100%," Ratchet said grimly. "I just sent an expedite/dangerous prisoner post to Jarro's office. It will be either me, Shoreline or Jagger here to supervise the med side when you extract him. It might with this one take all three of us. No one else."

Burlee nodded. "Only you three have permission. Even Jarro and Rung don't."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the strange beast sitting by his barracks. "This war is so terrible. We're all going to pay a price for a long, long time."

They walked together onward to get the rest in the restricted zone, then headed for general population.

-0-Perceptor

He stood in the lobby of the Circle Preparatory Academy in Terra waiting for his son to toddle out with his list of must learns and a cookie. They were making them today to get a feel for measurement and being accurate about different things. He heartily approved. His son would likely be a scientist some fine orn like his genitors but that was down the road. He was pre-school right now, though the Circle Preparatory Academy was rigorous in its instruction and expectations.

The door opened as tiny tots hopped, skipped and danced out to the homeschool parental crowd who were waiting. It was the usual happy scene with little kids glad to see their ada/atar/amma/appa/family member to be named later. They wore a plethora of cute colorful outfits, most of them onesies and they carried their toys and/or data wafers with messages as they ran to their parental transport device.

A tiny mech with a black helm, white face and the astonishingly cute finials in miniature of his atar, Wheeljack, ran to Perceptor and gripped his ped. Rising upward into the arms of his ada, Resolve smiled. **"ADA!"**

Perceptor grinned as a sensation of ridiculous happiness surged through him. "How are you? Did you do well in your studies?"

" **ADA!"** Resolve replied.

A short chat with Miss Birdie which yielded excellent information was had, then a slide into Perceptor's carry hold was made. He walked out with a number of new concepts in mind as noted on the tiny data wafer Resolve had given him after tasting and finding it unsatisfactory. He walked to the Circle of Light Educational Center down the street and entered. In all directions, there was stuff to meet any need for any subject or project presented by the schools on world.

Walking down the center aisle, he paused by a bin of small colored balls. Finding brown, he continued onward until he found the materials to help with 'half circle', 'six', 'small' and 'smile'. He would add a number of dollies, toy cars, a tiny microscope just because and a new pillow for the floor when he fell asleep and no one wanted to move him to the couch because he as so cute laying there.

He got his stuff bagged, then subbed it. Heading out, he paused on the street to stare at a fifty foot Christmas Surprise tree in the intersection three blocks down. It was lit with lights, had beautiful metallic and glass decorations of all manner and a glistening star on the top. He grinned slightly, then patted his hold. "I have a moment, Resolve. I think I might see about a toy or two for you this year." He started forward to the intersection to go to the department store on the next block over. "I think I will get that energon maker for your atar too. He so does love his 'coffee'." He crossed the street and was lost in the mid-morning crowd in no time.

-0-School

"Who will be going to Earth this year for Christmas?" Terradive asked as his five students lounged on their plush covered step in the reading center near the big windows.

They glanced at each other. :I'm going to the farm after Christmas: Annabelle said. :We're staying here though for the festivals and we'll be back for Memorial and Veteran's Days:

:We get two New Years Days: James Hoyt said with a grin. :I'm going with my grandparents to New York City for the New Years but we're all coming back for it here too:

:We're staying: Bobby Epps said. :Everyone on both sides of our family will be here. They like it here:

Everyone nodded. "How many of you will be vacationing out of town this holiday?" Terradive asked.

Several would camp in the Valles and the new campground on the other side of the world near the biggest crater on Mars, the Hellas Basin. Some would be visiting family in other cities, spending the night and 'camping' out with their family in their apartments. Some would be driving the Equatorial Highway, the road that ran out to different science and weather depots, communications, and sensor stations. It now spanned the entire planet. There was even talk about putting rest stops and hotels along the length of it for travelers who wanted to see the planet from the road.

"What will you be doing, Mr. Terradive?" Sunspot asked as he lounged against Silverbow's little knees.

"We're staying home. I have to get a few things done," Terradive said. "We're planning to go free climbing in the Valles at the new camp there, Camp 14."

" **DO WE HAVE HOMEWORK!?"** Spirit asked as he pushed Comet playfully. The little mech was tickling him.

"Just have fun, be safe and come back with stories to tell," Terradive said with a grin.

"Easy," Turbo said as he shoved his brother and tickled him. Everyone would take a tickle break for a moment.

-0-TBC 12-9-16 **edited 12-10-16**


	352. Chapter 352

The Diego Diaries: Holy Daze 1 (dd5 352)

Ah, Christmas Surprise season. I will try and keep disruptions to a minimum. :D I get two weeks off at Christmas and New Year and I intend to write. :D I should be able to keep to my level of production. :D Merry Ho-Ho. ;)

-0-General Population

Ratchet walked with his guard, bantering and laughing along the road that led everywhere throughout the massive facility. There were thousands of prisoners here of all persuasion and only a few of them were at any stage to consider release. Even some in 'gen pop' were dangerous and probably incorrigible. Some of them walked to the fence to stare at him, some of them remembering him from past encounters and others from the sheer boredom of life in the can.

" **Hey! Ratchet!"** A big mech who looked like a bulldozer in alt format called to Ratchet who slowed then walked his way.

Ratchet stared at the big mech. "What's up? Do you have a medical problem?"

"No. I want to talk to you. Somewhere else," he said as he glanced at the others who stared at him more curiously than angrily. "I want to talk to someone."

Ratchet considered that then pulsed a note to Gee-Gee. "I sent the request to Gee-Gee. I'll see you when and if she lets you out to talk. Good enough?" he asked.

The big mech nodded, then watched Ratchet walk onward taking scans and measurements of the inmates. He did it regularly, something that broke up the boredom. He usually knew Ratchet was here from the catcalls that would start down prison at the main entries. It would shake up the whole place, the idea of someone coming this way. It was a break in the tedium for mechanisms that hadn't taken up any of the possibilities offered to them inside. He watched for a moment, then walked back to his chair to sit and watch the ships fly over, guessing where they had been and what they were doing. It was something to do.

-0-At a boss shack at the new work site in the crater southwest of the Industrial Park Cities

Tyro input the latest order requests for Electrical as he sat in the big comfortable work building that was driven to each site for the mechs who handled requisition and supply. Tyro had been promoted to day shift office manager and his office in the big trailer was comfortable, had great views out the windows and plenty of space for kids to play and sleep. Rekker was in the Circle Prep Academy so he could come to work with both of them. Mars and Io came here with Payload to hang out a couple of orns a week with dad. Caro would have them the rest of the time.

" **ADA!"**

Tyro paused his typing, then glanced down at the floor. "What, baby?" he asked.

The tiny Bulkhead mini-me was standing inside the pen constructed for infants and shared by all the genitors that worked in the building. He was holding a Bulkhead dollie with the same fat legs as his atar. **"ADA! WHERE, ATAR!?"**

"He's going to be here in a moment. We're going to eat lunch at the food truck station," Tyro said as he sat back with a smile. His son was one truly cute little baby. "We'll get you a corn dog like you like. That and a baby cookie. I packed your favorite juice," he said as he watched Rekker smile, then turn back to his toys inside the playpen all the visiting children used. Maybe someone would come in the afternoon and he would have a playmate.

Near the work site out there, the usual food trucks were parked. The office was a big trailer that was moved from site to site as they expanded. Most of those working who didn't bring food and some did … a Stanix ada would be a Stanix ada forever … made their way to the trucks which served both Cybertronian and Earth-style fast food. It was filling and plentiful, sized for the big mechs and femmes and their difficult job. One didn't go hungry or thirsty out here.

Mechs came in and out, some of them pausing to play with any child who was there. It was incredibly busy here as the cities outside around the central one were at varying degrees of construction. The crater site as it was called was a hub with six spokes. 'City 1' as the big nearly finished central habitation was called anchored the surrounding six sites. The cities were all linked by highways, eight lanes that went to them from the hub and between each other.

The central hub was nearly completed. The finishing teams were already there working on fixtures and furnishings. The location of Industrial Park nearby helped with logistics which could have been a nightmare if they weren't 'machine-like' in their precision and organization. This habitation was designed to house over 3 million newcomers with double that number if they expanded on the present development. Given that another migration was on the leading edge of their sensors and that there was a steady stream of those on their sensor peripherals, they were hustling to make things right.

Trucks drove in and out of the work sites dropping off materials and other requested items as well as taking out others that needed incineration or recycled. It was a continuous affair, the work site with thousands and thousands of mechs and femmes working in shifts around the clock. At each, bosses kept the momentum going, bosses like Bulkhead, Payload, and other monster truck-sized individuals.

Sitting on their segways watching the spectacle, soldiers from N.E.S.T. who had been delegated to take the dignitaries around explained to the committee of Senators and Representatives from Washington, D.C. what they were seeing. The individuals from the meeting last with Ratchet had asked for and were granted a visitation. They were going to stay five days and spend some of it with the soldiers, some with Ratchet and other senior Autobots before meeting with Prime. They were also going to visit the foothills of Olympus Mons to see where the new business with Rick Harris was going to be served. It was a HUGE thing, the businesses here that were human generated. They would also spend time with the Resort managers, the scientists and humans from the Consulate and Earth 1.

:This is the new urban center for the refugees that are coming. Refugees are always coming. The bots have networked in deep space to find their people. They're just about everywhere. They're gathered, treated out there and sent onward under guard. They have no space on Cybertron at the moment, its such a catastrophe itself so they come here: Lennox said.

:How many come in these migrations? I heard that they're huge and sometimes they have terrible people in them: a senator asked as he stood on Epps' segway with four others.

:They tend to be large now, sometimes over a million or two because they're gathered by the Knights and Circle. They shelter them at strategic places, get them sorted and assisted, then sent onward: Lennox replied.

:What is the number they expect all in all or do they know?: Senator Adelman asked as he stood with the members of the party that were outspoken in their anti-Autobot sentiment on the segway of Niall Graham.

:They're doing surveys of their population on Cybertron and estimate that about a billion of their people are missing. They're looking for them and bringing them back: Epps said.

"Then you think we're going to see a billion of these people here eventually?: Adelman asked with a tinge of alarm in his voice.

Epps stared at the group around Adelman. :If they have to do that to save them, maybe. They don't consult with us:

;This would mean that we won't be able to come here: Adelman fumed.

:That's bogus: Epps said. :About 1,500 of us are here at any one time all the time: He gunned his segway and the group followed him as they headed downward to the work site.

The ride would be wild but swift as they drove down the side of the graduated slope that had been altered the be the surroundings for the habitation area. They wanted to keep the character of the crater but make it easier to utilize by sheering down the steep sides and smoothing out the center. It was vast and appeared to be ringed by tall slopes with smoothed sides and tops. When they reached the road they drove swiftly toward the boss shack where the big mechs were located, those that ran the sites directly and managed the paperwork of doing so.

Bulkhead, a massive mech along with Payload, massive but mini-con sized were standing outside talking to Tyro, Copperton, and Mack, the brother of Jetta. They buzzed toward the group, then pulled up before them. **:BULKHEAD! HEY!:** Lennox said.

The big mechs glanced down as they turned toward the humans. "Hey, Lennox," Bulkhead said. "Who are the new humans?"

:They're visitors from Earth who want to learn about the colony. We're taking them around: Lennox replied.

"Are they those clowns that tried to make a fool of Ratchet at that meeting? I heard they were coming," Payload said as he stared tensely with a cold expression on his face at the crowd of humans on the segways.

:Uh …: Lennox began, then fizzled out.

"We're going to get lunch. Come with," Bulkhead said as he turned to walk back down a well-beaten path to the road where a lot of trucks were lined up with mechs and femmes waiting for their turn to order. Payload, Mack, and Tyro walked past as Copperton smiling with amusement entered the boss shack with the blueprints in his servos. They followed Bulkhead with grins firmly on their faces.

The humans watched them go onward, then Adelson turned to Epps. :Are they always that rude?:

Epps grinned. :No. They can be a lot ruder but they have to be provoked first: He glanced at Lennox who was smirking. :Let's go see what lunch is today:

Lennox nodded, then gunned his segway. They followed him down the path to the line of trucks which served both styles of food prominent on-world, Cybertronian and Terran. Some mechs were sitting at one of the tables nearby drinking what looked like tall glasses of beer while they ate food, some of it recognizable. Some looked like giant tacos and burritos, hot dogs, hamburgers, strangely colored pizza by the slice, sandwiches and the favorite of Cybertronians everywhere, a stuffed concoction that looked like a calzone but was striped with the colors of the two city-states that claimed to have originated the delicacy. They were rainbow striped, stuffed with whatever the diner wanted and heated.

The big mechs moved forward in their line, ordered an assortment of food and beer, then walked to a table to sit. Mack looked at the humans, the soldiers among whom he liked and nodded. "Come over and talk. You might have questions about the project. Maybe we can answer them."

The segways moved to the table, then the humans clambered up on a pile of dirt that brought them closer to the bots. Some of them stared at the food, then looked at Bulkhead. :Is that a burrito?: one asked with surprise.

"No," Bulkhead said as he prepared to take a bite. "It's two burritos." He took a big bite, then savored it. "So good. I think I like human food better than humans."

The bots laughed, then looked at the humans. "So, Lennox … what's the plan for the humans while they're here? How much slag are you going to spew when you go back to Earth, humans?" Payload asked.

Lennox grinned, then glanced at the humans, a few of whom were taking offense. :We're going to see Ratchet next. He's doing rounds at the prison. Then we're going to go to the foothills of Olympus Mons to see Harris and his clients off. After that, we're going to see the schools, the museum, the Basilica, and go in for dinner. They're going to be here five orns:

"Oh. They get the outsider tour then," Mack said with a grin. "No Temple. I suppose you'll complain about that when you go back home?"

:I don't see the problem: Adelman replied.

"You wouldn't," Payload said as he ate his taco. He looked down at the humans standing around. "I heard that if you aren't part of the religion you can't go into the temples for it back on Earth. I heard that about a lot of your religions. What can you tell me about that?" he asked.

Adelman stared at him. Lennox smirked. :You can't go into the Temple in Salt Lake City unless you get a pass. My best friend growing up was Mormon. You can't go there without permission even if you belong:

"Some Hindus don't allow you to enter their holy places if you don't believe. How come that's alright on Earth but it isn't here?" Payload persisted. Adelman shifted uneasily as he stared at the incomprehensible figures before him. Then Payload laughed. "No answer. Didn't think so. I'm sure if I looked a bit harder I could find a lot more. I also heard that some social clubs don't allow others to enter inside if you don't belong. What about that, Adelman?" he asked.

It was silent a moment, then Alice Grimes, Representative of a rural district in Arizona stepped closer. :I appreciate being here. I just want you to know."

Payload nodded. "Thanks. We don't mind having humans around, though they get in the way sometimes and they don't do so well in the war games, Lennox being a case in point." Huge laughter greeted that. "We just don't like being slagged or treated like it around here. This place," he said sweeping his arm in the direction of the massive almost unbelievable construction site beyond them, "we made for us. It's our haven and our home. My kids were born here. This is their named home. We're tired of your slag. Tell them back home when you go. If you want to come here you better come with respect and a willing hand. Given that about 1,200 of you live here most of the time in habitats and businesses made, built, and supported by us, you show a huge lack of appreciation and respect for us. We're tired of it."

They stared at the big mech who held a taco in his servos and could have been any hardworking person anywhere on Earth taking a lunch break. Lennox glanced at the humans. :We have to head back. Ratchet should be finishing up at the prison:

"Take them there, Lennox. Take them into special circumstances and ad-seg. Let them see what lurks out there and maybe they can get a clue," Payload said.

:It would take Prime letting us go there. I'm not sure my liver could take it: Will said as they climbed down to load up again.

Huge laughter greeted that. Payload leaned around Bulkhead to grin at the soldiers. "Do it. Slaggers. Let them know what bad really looks like. Those slaggers were even worse than me and I want you to know, humans … I was a **real** bad mech once upon a time."

They looked at him solemnly, then gripped the bars as the segways began to buzz off for the fifty mile trip, Cybertronian miles, to The City. The mechs watched them go, then everyone looked at Payload. He grinned. "That felt good."

They laughed and the discussion began again. There would be a Christmas Surprise program at the art school where Bulkhead and Payload's kids attended after Day School.

-0-At the prison in a corner of the exercise yard with a whole lot of guns pointing at a mech

"Here I am, L2-4. What did you want to talk about?" Ratchet asked as he stood in a half moon of armed mechs, Gee-Gee by his side. "Did you need this to be private?"

He considered that. "No. I don't think so. I hate this place. I heard something on the yard. I was sitting by the fence taking the sun and a bunch of slaggers talked about how they know about slaving their people. About aliens trading in us for slaves and tech."

He would talk a long time giving information that would check out. The cold trail of the slaving aliens had just heated up again. He, himself, would find life on a different track than the one he was on. He would find himself at the top of Gee-Gee's fixer upper list.

-0-At the ten Cybertronian mile mark on the way back

They pulled into the cab stand that was next to the highway, a factor that occurred every ten Cybertronian miles for the convenience of the humans. They slid to a stop, then Lennox called for one to come. It would in ten minutes, rerouting from Pax when it dropped off its passengers. They operated on an automated system overseen in Fort Max. Everyone sat or stepped down from the segways to stare around themselves.

There were colossal urban centers all around them, some far and some closer. The highway was busy and some honked at the humans as they drove past. The humans waved. The visitors looked around at the reddish mountains in the distance, the black, white and red sand that made up the slopes of the cratered ground and escarpments of land that rose and fell all around the area. It was starkly beautiful and desolate to many, yet oddly familiar and welcome to some.

The visitors turned to the soldiers. :How do you live here? Don't you miss Earth?: one asked.

Niall Graham nodded. :We do but we also live here. This is home too. I like it here as much as Earth:

The others nodded including Trevor Smith who was driving a segway. Adelman turned to him. :You're Sargent Trevor Smith. Your parents aren't friends of Autobot Nation and they haven't hidden that. How do you feel?:

Trevor stared at him as the welling up of gratitude he felt for this place and her people filled him. This place had saved him from himself. :They're misinformed. If they came here, if they met the bots, they would change their mind. Everyone is filled with fear and greed. I don't agree with them and we still get along as a family:

A car came toward them, crossed the highway and pulled up. A ramp in the back slid down as a hatch opened. Lennox turned to the group. :Climb on. We're going to load up: Everyone did and the segways drove up into the car. The hatch closed and the ramp retracted.

:English. Driver, Autobot City Medical Center please: Lennox said.

A nicely well-modulated voice replied. "Autobot City Medical Center, arrival time, half a breem." Then it pulled out into traffic and away they went.

:Why did you say 'English'?" a senator asked as he sat down on the bench in Graham's segway.

:They speak all of our languages. You just have to tell them which one you want: Lennox said. :Pretty sweet deal:

:Your kids use this. I saw it on the programs. What do you think about that?: another asked.

Lennox turned to them. :I love it. They're totally safe. These vehicles read their passengers and are programmed to be defensive mechanisms about their environment. They can take huge abuse before they fail so it's a safe ride all around:

They entered The City passing the Temple, then turned left on Metro 1 to the hospital tower. The vehicle pulled up, disgorged the passengers, then sat waiting to be called again by anyone who needed a lift. Buzzing across the street, they entered the hospital, took an elevator to the 49th floor, then sped down the office level of the hospital which also featured infant and adult ICU. Reaching Ratchet's door which was open, they drove in, then stopped.

Ratchet who was sitting with his peds up and a can of candy on his lap, gathering himself after the depressing tour of the prison smiled brilliantly. **"OH SLAG! I FORGOT YOU WERE COMING! I WOULD HAVE WORN A HAT!"**

Lennox laughed. :Thanks:

"Don't mention it, tiny man." Ratchet put his peds down, downed the candy in his servo, then smiled. "So, how was the tour so far."

:Payload slagged us hard at the construction site. We did take a cab back, though," Epps said with a grin.

"Your mama didn't raise a delinquent," Ratchet said with a grin, then glanced at Adelman. "I can't, however, speak for yours, Senator." He smiled brilliantly. Thus began his part of the tour.

-0-TBC 12-12-16 **edited 12-13-16**

Guest: Sometimes names pop up more than once, Comet for example. I changed Rondo to something else because I think it's good to keep good Rondo and bad Rondo separate. THANKS, GUEST! :D

(Another) Guest: This will be the first time they have returned to Earth after being here. They will go under guard. No one wants the kids to be disappeared because they speak NeoCybex. That's coming. :D

NOTES: I WILL BE ANSWERING MORE NOTES TOMORROW! Your notes are golden. HUGS!

ESL:

incorrigible (in-core-ih-jibl) not able to change, unchangeable and unrepentant about it


	353. Chapter 353

The Diego Diaries: Holy Daze 2 (dd5 353)

-0-Up in the clouds

:The view is amazing:

Ratchet nodded. "This tower is only 50 stories tall but the levels are much taller than those of humans. For every 1 floor you have on a tower, we match up to three, so our building is 50 Cybertronian stories high which equals 150 on Earth."

Alice Grimes, a representative from Arizona nodded. :This is a beautiful office. Your city is beautiful. I'm aware that you intend to continue expanding. What can you tell us about that, Ambassador?: she asked.

Ratchet considered that a moment. "Nine million years ago, a war of such catastrophic result broke out on our planet against all the best efforts of our leader, Optimus Prime, that it laid into their graves about a third of our population. No matter where we go on Cybertron, no matter where we dig or clear for rebuilding, we are standing on the dead.

"We have over one billion of our people missing with the evidence heavily pointing to them being scattered refugees. Several of our most venerable organizations, the Knights of Cybertron, some of the earliest and oldest Autobot regiments and leaders along with newer organizations including our umbrella relief society called The Network have been searching all of that time. In the beginning, it was to help them get away and hide. Now, we hunt them to rescue and return them to our own fold.

"We are currently working to save a billion of our people who were still on Cybertron suffering and starving under the old regime in the midst of such a colossal wasteland that they were in danger of dying by the millions. Literally, it was that close. We have been calling in the big frames to develop the level of food, medical and construction materials production that we need to stem the tide, then try and turn it back. It took longer than I care to remember to cover the planet with enough food and medical attention to prevent massive widespread starvation. Children, elders, everyone were on their last legs as you are so fond of saying.

"Because of that, we have no place to put returning refugees on Cybertron. They **have** to come here. They did in the beginning, a small stream, then a torrent because they were fleeing Megatron and his orders. The 'Cons have been told to move the refugees from their colonial locations and drive them toward us. They had planned to swamp us, then attack and kill everyone. They had a death order on all Seekers as well, kill them where found including families and children. Considering that you are part of that scenario, Earth would have been next. Fortunately, we have a decent, good, charismatic, moral, exceptionally bright and talented leader in our Prime. I shudder to think what would have happened otherwise."

It was quiet a moment. Alice glanced out the window, then toward Ratchet. :What is your situation now?:

"We have come close to covering all of it to the degree that the demand calls for," Ratchet said. "We currently have sixty-two million individuals in housing we manufactured ourselves. That sounds good but there are a billion individuals there. Most of them had some kind of housing and we have confiscated bases from the 'Cons to secure our people in temporary placements. We also have buildings for habitation rising in 122 cities and some of the smaller towns and the villages have nearly rebuilt themselves. We have really put emphasis on them because it takes millions off the homeless rolls. They're also easier to restore than tightly packed urban centers with all their deep down destabilized infrastructure and foundations along with toxic sites and unexploded ordinance. We have literally hundreds of millions of those who want to work and rebuild themselves out of the Pit so there's skills and trades everywhere. They have food and medical, some normalized organization and protection with the idea of hope."

:What is the security situation like there?: another solemn-faced representative asked.

"That was the interesting thing," Ratchet said. "When Prime decided to go into Cybertron, there was no guarantee that there wouldn't be a shooting war. He came in with big ships and landed them in some of the bigger needy areas including our Autobot capital, Iacon. They came down and the scene … its hard to describe. We could see them in the shadows in the clearings, thousands and thousands of starving injured civilians. When we set down, the ships created fences and the soldiers began to dig in with big guns because we really had no idea how this would go.

"Then the civilians began to run to us, desperate and debilitated, ignoring the 'Con garrisons that were there too. Some wanted to throw their kids over the fence. They screamed at us to save them. Some carried their elders on their backs. It was the most harrowing thing I have seen in my life and I have seen it all," Ratchet said as he stared at them. It was deeply silent. "We sent food out in trucks driven by 'Cons after a deal was made with Soundwave, the governor in place of Megatron who is far from here. When others in other places heard about this and saw the big titans in ship format coming in to land in major areas including the Decepticon HQ, Kaon, the civilians began to leave where they were to walk toward them. Some of them we found crawling on their hands and knees, death hovering over them. It was a catastrophe coming together in a perfect storm of despair and frenzy. They walked thousands of miles across a landscape so dangerous, so strewn with toxins, gangs, and unexploded ordinance, I don't know how some of them made it.

"It was dire, beyond dire. We flew out to find them. Some of them were children on the road, heading toward somewhere they heard might be where the food was. They were lost, some of them. Others were the only reasonably healthy one in their family group so they set out on their own to find help, just tiny kids and toddlers walking together. We found babies in the arms of their dead parents, some walking without a conscious idea of where or even in cases who they were. Many hid and we had to find them because they were so afraid or debilitated they thought we were 'Cons. Some we found abandoned alongside the road as the rest of their families went ahead. I remember one who left a trail of their family behind as one by one, they fell down unable to continue. Others in their family kept going until they were finally found and we had to backtrack to get the rest.

"There were ghettos in the ruins of most of the cities where those who had no one or could no longer work were abandoned, penned in to die alone. They were mentally ill, broken, shattered … so sick they had no idea where they were, most of them. The 'Cons sometimes came to shoot them for sport or to test or sight in new guns. Sometimes they were 'harvested' to be used for tech or parts. That's what they called the trucks that came and grabbed them, harvesters. I don't know how many the 'Cons killed but it must have been a lot. It was a nightmare going into those places and rescuing those poor slaggers. I can still hear them." Ratchet shook his helm. He stared at the humans who were listening with grave expressions. "I can't understand your love of war, humans. I can't understand how you can kill each other and destroy everything and not feel shame. You haven't got a fucking clue do you."

No one said a word. Then Alice put her hand on Ratchet's ped. :Do you think we can ever go there?:

Ratchet considered that then put in a call. It was silent a moment as he chatted with Prime and Prowl in a two-way internal conversation, something the human visitors were instructed to note and wait for. Then Ratchet sat back. "How about now?" he asked.

-0-Moments later on the tarmac of the Autobot City Military Airport

They rolled to a halt, five big segways carrying the entire membership of the two panels from The United States. They were the honchos of opposition, some of them, and others were just members of the committees in their side of Congress that managed interactions with the Autobots. They looked solemn and a little bit intimidated but none of them said no. The soldiers who had been to Cybertron before filled them in on the ride over as they followed Ratchet on his walk to the ship standing nearby.

:This place is their home world. It means as much to them as ours does to us. No one is going to put you in danger but you're going to see what all-out war, a war of annihilation has done to an amazing and beautiful world. I would suggest that if you have a question that it be well thought out. No dumb ass remarks or commentary. Keep your biases and prejudices to yourself when we're there. This place is a tomb for almost everyone here. I don't think you'll find a person in this colony who hasn't got a grave back there somewhere: Lennox said as they slowed to a stop. He turned to look at them. :I'm the boss on world. I say boo, you jump. If you make any remark that embarrasses any of us, I will send you home. This world has had all the bullshit they can take. This is a huge honor what Ratchet's doing and you will act accordingly. Understand?:

Everyone nodded, even the slaggers, then the soldiers drove past a number of heavily armed mechs, gunning up the ramp into the ship. When they were aboard, the hatch closed and the massive Cybertronians sat. The humans sat or stood on their segways in the middle of the space with mechs lining the walls on both sides of them. They stared at the humans and the humans stared back. Ratchet grinned. "Everyone on this ship was born on Cybertron. Everyone here with notable exceptions were Autobots from the beginning. Two of them were and are former Decepticons."

Nitro and Heva stared at the humans, then nodded. "Hi," Heva said with a slight smirk.

The humans nodded, then answered back to the intense amusement of the mechs. It grew silent again. Ratchet glanced out the window, then looked at them. "We're here."

Adelman blinked. :Already?:

:Space bridge: Lennox said as he climbed off the segway. :Everyone off. We're going on a gravity cart:

A gravity cart used to haul loads was hanging on the wall. Sunstreaker who was along pulled it off and activated it. It hovered in the air by itself. One by one, the humans were put inside, then all watched as Ratchet walked to the door. He turned to them, staring with a measured expression. "I know some of you would like us all to disappear. When you see our home world you should be able to understand our situation better. This place is our home. We love it with all we got. We fought to save it, then we fought to retake and rebuild it. We search everywhere for our people. This place is a monument to them. This place is a cemetery. I expect that you know how to conduct yourself in someone else's home." He pressed the buttons, the hatch slid back and they began to descend.

The sky was dark but huge lights everywhere brightened up things a great deal. In the darkness ahead, there were towers with lights that illuminated their half finished and still rising heights. Some of them were completed and occupied with lights indicating habitation. Three cities seemed to be sitting crowded together nearby, an incongruous sight in the destruction all around. Ratchet turned to them. "Those buildings over there, the three big areas of towers … those are metrotitan formats, sentient ships that are providing medical and food for our people. They supply food, building materials, and medical care. There are currently nearly 950 of them on world scattered everywhere.

"Some are exclusive to the production of food. Others are medical suppliers and centers where the wounded are brought. Some of them support vast tent cities, some numbering as many as two and a half million. They are the hub for our administration and security forces. There are still criminals and gangs on the ground and pirates in space. We have secured our local area but beyond here, the Decepticon forces haven't surrendered. They are still as armed and dangerous as they ever were. They are led by unknown forces for the time being. We have achieved a very, very precarious status of equilibrium so far." He looked around. "This is Iacon." He looked at them with a pensive expression. "I was born and raised here. This is my hometown. This is the place that is my name. I am Ratchet of Iacon. Prime was Orion Pax of Iacon. It is my name, this place. I don't think I have to tell you what it feels like for me to see this place like this."

No one spoke but all of them looked around. It was busy and bustling as ships flew overhead and Seekers came and went, slamming into the ground or jumping upward to transform and blast away. Traffic was heavy on the roads as trucks bearing individuals, materials and any number of other things drove past them. Ratchet turned toward the center, then walked forward. Roadbuster who was pushing the cart followed him along with all the others.

They walked to a gate, then paused to watch a line of what had to be civilians who were waiting to go to see doctors. "We had to have holographic doctors to help us, the need is so overwhelming. It isn't the mad rush it once was but it's still steady. These are civilians brought in from the Mithril Sea area. No one could find them they were so hidden but they were finally lured out. It's my greatest nightmare, that there are groups still hidden and suffering." He stared at them, then led the way forward. They entered the building, then walked into the bridge room.

Waiting a moment for giant pallets to be gravity-carted past them from Mars, Ratchet pulsed coordinates to the operator, the bridge changed and he walked forward. Glancing back at the civilians, some of whom looked petrified, he grinned. "It won't hurt." He stepped in, then everyone else did. After a moment inside a raging greenish-blue inferno, they stepped out into the darkness again. He walked a bit down a broken boardwalk, then stopped. He looked at the humans, then swept his arm forward. "Take a look."

The humans moved to the front of the cart as Roadie turned it sideways to allow the most viewing space. Before them was an astonishing sight. It would appear that a strangely undulating silver vastness swept beyond them to the horizon and beyond. Around them were weird plants growing in what seemed to be some sort of liquid that glowed a silvery softness. Lennox looked up at Ratchet who like the others was staring at the scenery. :This is the Sea of Mercury isn't it, Ratchet?:

Ratchet glanced down at Lennox, then nodded. "It is. Isn't it beautiful? Ironhide and his family had beach houses down here. I always dreamed of coming here when I was a kid. I wanted to see what it was like swimming in the sea. I wanted to see the waves and feel the breeze."

:This is **real mercury?** : a senator asked with astonishment.

Ratchet nodded. "It is. Its one of the biggest oceans on-world. It's so beautiful. You should have seen it with the sunlight shining on it. So beautiful," he said as he was lost somewhat in his reverie. Then he turned to Roadbuster. "We're going to bridge around the planet a while. Keep them with us."

Roadie nodded, then watched as Ratchet called for a bridge. He walked toward it, entered and the others followed.

-0-On the other side

They stepped out of the funnel onto the cleared street of what must have been a highly developed, highly ornamental city. Given the buildings that they could see rising and some of the debris and finished items that were laid carefully here and there awaiting replacement on others, it must have been an amazing sight once upon a time. Ratchet walked along the street passing light after light, stepping from light pool to dark to light pool again. He paused before a massive mound that had been obliterated. It was dark against the skyline but there were lights everywhere and work was going on at two areas in the base.

He stared at the holiest site on Cybertron, perhaps in the Cybertronian world and worldview, then turned to the humans. "You seem to be a spiritual group. You seem to have personal feelings about how the world works and what constitutes ethical conduct. You and I may not agree on our deepest personal viewpoints but it's likely that all of us have them to some greater or smaller degree. You're standing on holy ground. This is the city of Simfur. That pile of rubble up there is the Great Temple of Primus. This is ground zero of what we believe and reverence.

"During the war, the priests wouldn't leave. We had to carry them off and rescue all of the most precious of our relics including the AllSpark. Prime had to launch it into space just footsteps ahead of Megatron because if he had gotten hold of it, there would no place and no one safe from him anywhere in this or any other galaxy. It's the prestige of our people. It's the prestige of our Prime. It's his own and he belongs to It. There are few things I can say about It to you but that It and this place are holy to us. This was one of the most beautiful cities on Cybertron once and certainly one of the oldest. Now look at it."

The humans glanced around themselves. They stared at the Temple which was a flattened pockmarked disaster. Ratchet looked at them. "We got our priests and relics out. They are some of the most decent and kindly souls you could ever know. They wouldn't leave the Temple and the people there. We were told thousands gathered there as sanctuary, thinking they were safe. We couldn't clear it before Megatron came. Most of us were running diversions so Prime could have time to launch it into space. Megatron was so angry to have been too late that he called down an artillery barrage on the city and the Temple including everyone who thought they were safe there at this, the most holy place we have. Think about that a moment. Think about someone so beastly, so inhumane and cruel that he's not even afraid of God."

Trucks rumbled past and crane ships hauling out debris hovered nearby, the soft beat of their engines felt against the cloth of their suits. No one had a word to say. Ratchet looked around too, then he turned to them. "Think about everything you love, every place, item or individual. Think about every happy day you spent somewhere, the sun on your face, the food your family put on the table … hell, the **table itself**. Then think about it wiped out to the last molecule. That's what it is for us. That's what we're dealing with. This," he said sweeping his arm around the blast area. "I wish there were words in some language that I knew that could express the desolation in my soul about this. I wish I could tell you what it means to me to see the Temple like that, to remember the shrines that I visited with my family, all of them destroyed. I wish you could have seen the cities at night, the times Ironhide and I would go out to dance and be with friends. I wish you could see the children playing games in the streets and parks and the elders sitting on the stairs of the tenements.

" **WE HAD NOTHING!** But we had it all. This place, this world, these people … they are **MINE! I LOVE THEM! I LOVE THIS PLACE!** I thought my entire family had died here. Or worse, I thought they had survived. I spent millions of years fighting the long defeat off world but every moment of my life I knew I had to come here and find them. **ITS A MIRACLE THEY LIVED! MY GRANDPARENTS! THEY LIVE IN A GOOD HOUSE! THEY EAT GOOD FOOD AND GO TO SCHOOL!"** He looked down at them with emotional optics. "They should have anyway. You harp on us, Senator. You bitch about things and you want us gone. You think that Megatron won't seek revenge if we leave, that he'll follow us. **HOW CAN YOU KNOW!? LOOK WHAT HE DID TO HIS OWN HOME WORLD!?** Do you **really** want to find out?!" He knelt down before him. "Look at the mechs around you. Take a good look."

They did, self-consciously looking at each of the solemn-faced mechs staring back. "These mechs are the best," Ratchet said. "They are the **best**. They have **never** faltered. They have fought hellish battles that you could never grasp in your minds. They have been brave **all their lives.** They have been Cybertronian all their days. They have fought for others in trouble because it was right, battling for the freedom of other species and other worlds to liberate them from the Decepticons. We have lost everything and few if any of us are as lucky as me and Ironhide. Somewhere out there lying where they died, **EVERYONE OF US HAS PEOPLE!** What makes **you** so special that you think this will never happen to you? Do you really think Megatron will spare you when you held him 80 years? No one thought this would happen. **LOOK AROUND!"**

No one said as word as Ratchet stood back up, then he looked down at them. "Let's go," he said quietly. They turned together and walked onward into the darkness of the battered streets of Simfur, the holy center of Cybertron, the living center of the spark of Primus Himself.

-0-TBC 12-12-16 **edited 12-13-16**

NOTES:

LovesTheShes chapter 352 . 16h ago

Ahhh, the ignorance of the misinformed; I had almost missed it...not! Seems humans are getting the picture, but I worry over the ones that still after everything are being thick headed. I only hope that they don't try anything whilst those kids are on Earth. They're precious, all of them. Great chapter as always, dear author. I, LOVESTHESHES, LOVES THE SHE! Oh, and have a great holiday season.

ME: **LOVESTHESHES! BWAHAHAHA!** I love your online name. I think I heard it somewhere before. What do you think, Spud?

"I, Orion, love the shes. I going to the doing, I do this and that. I going there. We go there?"

ME: "I am your slave." :D

You have a great season too, my darling.

 **"SHE! HAVE A GOOD! I, ORION, DOING It! OKAY!?"**

ME: "I couldn't have said it better."

leoness chapter 352 . 17h ago

Just want to say...I'm going to have to relocate for work from CT to SC. Had to drive there and back this week...uncomfortable and nerve wracking. The updates I got to read along the way made things a little better - a touch of the familiar. So thank you again for all the writing you do!

ME: I think moving is an activity usually found in the seventh circle of hell. Good grief, honey. Drive carefully. I am so glad to help you. Love you, Leoness. Take care and thank you for reading. :D:D

 **"YOU! I LOVE YOU! I, ORION, LOVE THE SHES!"**

ME: "There. A twofer." ;)


	354. Chapter 354

The Diego Diaries: Holy Daze 3 (dd5 354)

-0-On world

:What is this place, Ratchet?: Alice Grimes asked as they stared at a landscape that defied description.

"This is a refugee camp, the biggest one or ones," Ratchet said as they stood on a mound of debris. It was surreal the sight before them. Stretching out as far as they could see to the dark horizon ahead, lights from millions of tents indicated millions of refugees. They were actually four big camps, each of them separate but pointing to a middle location where a massive metro-former sat making their presence possible. "That cityscape in the middle of this is the metro-former warrior called Hammer of Primus. He was a wolf pack leader, a mech who took formats just like himself out in hunting packs, usually younger and smaller ones as bait to coax anyone who wanted to kill them for their tech. He would let the kids draw them in, then kill them without mercy. He never lost an encounter."

The group on the cart listened without comment as they tried to take in the scale of the situation before them and the giant figure anchoring the scene. Ratchet knelt and began to point things out. "That is Hammer in the middle of this area and the camps are four. Each is numbered, Camps #1-#2-#3 and #4. Each of the camps house two and a half million individuals. We feed and shelter ten million civilians and former 'Cons in this space. Hammer produces only food and medical. He can serve them because he's a fully mature mechanism and we supply endless streams of the finest kind of energon both for him and his output.

"Five Cybertronian miles that way," he said pointing into the dark distance where a bright glow could be seen, "are six of them, none of them warriors. They are smelters, hospitals, food manufacturers, tent makers, as well as anything else we need. They go orn and night. We grouped the population here, then expanded out. They've nearly closed the gap between us and the other titans. We're building another site ten miles that way," Ratchet said pointing over them into the darkness beyond. "We want to group our people for their safety. We can guarantee they won't step on bombs here. Unexploded ordinance and caches are a huge problem. Among all the others."

Adelman turned to look the other way spotting a bright light in the far distance. :What is that light?:

"That is Kaon. It was the headquarters of the Decepticons on-world and now it's ours. It's Sunstreaker's home town and currently fields the football champions of this planet and Mars." Ratchet grinned. "I suppose you're going to do it again this year too." He stood up, then turned to the mechs who were grinning.

"Of course," Sunstreaker said.

Ratchet grinned, then looked at the humans. "This is one of maybe three places on Cybertron that were dangerous to the extreme, where even the authorities never came. Gangs, criminals, you name it … it was here. There were millions of our people who were tossed off here to work themselves to death for the benefit of others. Frag that," Ratchet said coldly as the others nodded and murmured agreement. "This is what happens when you do that. Take notes, slaggers."

They walked onward heading toward the brightest lights nearby. The sound of the camps and cities, the ships flying, trucks and trains rolling reached even them through their suits as the humans came even closer to the teeming scene all around them. Groups of individuals and lone mechs walked toward places only they knew and they represented every type of Cybertronian known. The humans watched them go by, most of them giving them only cursory glances. It was apparent that they had seen organics before or they didn't care enough about them to notice much.

The atmosphere was electric and the pace around them relentless as the business of rebuilding an entire planet, its infrastructure, culture and economy went onward. That didn't count the health of a vast number of civilians and soldiers, mental and physical included as well as finding people and putting them back together. It was unknown but clearly obvious that a lot of the individuals around them had probably lost a number if not all their family, friends, neighbors, and co-workers. It was crushing to think about and worse to watch.

They reached a number of streets that radiated out of a square, itself vast and very busy. Ratchet paused to allow them to look around. The square itself was a landing place for ships that came and went, trucks that drove here and there and individuals walking purposefully in all directions. The security was tight but they didn't bother Ratchet. "This is the square that centers Kaon. A pretty high-class neighborhood was overtaken for the 'Cons and to enter and to come to the square required special passes and permissions. We came, overran them and they were requisitioned for the new government. It's the place where all streets in Kaon radiate from. This was the headquarters of Megatron and his forces," Ratchet said as he pointed to a well-lit building with a lot of activity. "Ops Center is there, but that's not where we're going." He continued onward and everyone followed. They paused here and there to speak to someone but continued to a beautiful building that had been rebuilt and appeared to be separate from the control center nearby.

They entered, then paused in a grand foyer, one that was filled with art, beautiful furniture and had a great staircase going upward. Ratchet walked to it and began to climb. The others followed him as he followed the stairs, then came out in a beautiful lounge that was filled with more art and shelves filled with books, some of which looked ancient. He waited for them to look around, then walked onward down a corridor. He paused by a set of double doors, then opened them, pushing them back to enter. Everyone followed, then halted to look around.

Ratchet watched the entire group as they stared around themselves. It was a beautiful huge room filled with expensive and beautifully crafted furniture. There was a giant bed in front of giant windows with luxurious curtains cascading down to the floor. A desk nearby had art pieces on the surface and there were comfortable chairs and more books on shelves. It was a beautiful bedroom, one that showed a sense of taste and sensibility. One could divine a lot about the owner from the furnishings of this house and room. Ratchet watched them a moment. "Nice room."

"This house used to be the governor-general's house," Sunstreaker said with a slight smirk. "I don't remember it being this nice and tasteful when I was robbing it back when."

"Me either," Roadbuster said with a grin.

"He hasn't lived here a long time," Ratchet said as he walked over to sit on the end of the bed. He grinned. "This is the house and bedroom of Megatron."

It was intensely silent as the air sucked out of the room. Sunstreaker walked to the desk, looked at a few items, then turned to Ratchet. "Where did he steal this stuff?"

"Probably where he got the rest. Make no mistake, the books are all his. He wrote his thoughts in the margins and they show a great deal of use." Ratchet rose, then looked around. "This is how he lived while just outside of this security ring mechs and femmes, old and young were starving to death, working to death and being euthanized for spare parts. At no point in this process did he call a halt and it's obvious to anyone who comes here what he is, yet you feel you yourselves have a pass in his thinking. I am struggling to understand that, Senators and Representatives. Perhaps you can explain it to me."

They stared at Ratchet, then Alice Grimes glanced at Adelman and his clique. :I won't try. I never really believed that crap anyway. If he has no pity for his own world and people, why would you think he would have any for us, Senator?: she asked.

Adelman looked at her, then the room. :How many people did he kill himself?:

Ratchet considered the remark and quashed his offense. "Right now, he's invaded a space empire of bio-mechanical beings, those who are both mechanical and organic where he's destroying them. He's hunting them down to eradicate them from the universe. Why? Because he can. Because he wants to. They are in numbers as grains of sand on a beach, this species. They fight Megatron and adapt, its said, but they haven't so far. He's far, far away but when he tires of this 'sport' or kills them all, he will come back. He will finish his tasks because he always does. That's who he is. Look around this room."

They did, shifting in the cart to see it all, the den of a tyrant. Ratchet knelt. "This room is impeccable, its fanatically orderly. Nothing is out of place. Everything is thought out, this room. Everything is where it belongs. The type of personality that extends his precision this deeply into his own life and psyche is not going to forget or forgive you. He didn't us. Look what he did. Why would you get a pass?"

:He wouldn't: Alice Grimes said gravely.

"No. He wouldn't." Ratchet stood up, then walked to the door. The others followed.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl sat doing a number of tasks at the same time but playing in the corner of his psyche was the conversation that Ratchet was having with the humans. Ratchet sent the scene that he saw, the vision of his personal optics playing like a movie for Prowl. It was sobering and incredible to watch and listen as Ratchet attempted to put the harsh reality of oblivion at the hands of a madman that no one wanted to acknowledge, least of all to him and his faction, to the humans in their obtuse oblivion.

He and Prime had gone over the tactic and approved the plan. Maybe a little shock therapy would make a difference in the point of view that some of the humans were clinging to. Prowl also would discuss later on with Prime Ratchet's request halfway through for a tour of Cybertron for their human audience. Maybe they would get it if they could see it. Even though they did it to each other on a smaller scale, this was the apocalypse and it would carry weight for those with a conscience among the humans.

He wasn't sure that he wanted Earth to know too much about Cybertron. He had an odd feeling of it being too personal, what happened, that to share it would be to violate a confidence. Maybe he needed his processor adjusted. He didn't know. He just knew that this was a delicate thing. Sending a bunch of borderline slaggers there was one thing. Letting the whole planet next door in on the secret was another. He listened to Ratchet, watching his views as they continued onward around the planet. It was as hard to see as usual.

-0-On a hillside above Uraya

They stared at the camp, one on the peripheral of the larger urban centers. Uraya was a tough town and one with a secret. Underneath it were the thrusters that powered Primus in flight. If they ever lit up to go the entire area would be incinerated. Starscream once tried to do that but failed and because he did millions of civilians were able to live another day. Ratchet stared at the humans. "This is a steel town and manufacturing center. The individuals who worked here did this same thing, following in their parent's and grandparent's footpaths since time immemorial. No one could change their station and future. That is, most couldn't. If you had a great talent that benefited the top slaggers, then they made you a mercy case and let you learn and become that 'thing'. But make no mistake … you were still a thing with a skill that benefited them."

:You sound like you're talking about yourself: Lennox said quietly as he stood on the segway staring at the vast multitudes before him camping in comfort at last in the shadow and protection of two metro-titans, Slash and Burn and the great warrior, Shriek. No one would frag with this area. Their non-sentient symbionts were artillery and tanks with heat seeking missiles.

"I was. I had talent so they exploited it and when it came time to graduate, my family wasn't allowed to watch because they weren't high tone enough." Ratchet stared at the humans. "You do the same thing too. Too many of your people are equipment. It shames you, did you know that? It shames you to think about your people as expendable, as equipment, as anything but the greatness that they are. This happens when you don't care. This happens when you divide yourself up. Don't think we haven't considered this to the nth degree. The mechs who had a hand in this are in our prison on Mars. They can't get out and they never will."

:Who are they?: Adelman asked.

"The Prime before Optimus … the pretender, Sentinel Prime, and slaggers from the Senate." Ratchet stared at the glittering darkness, then turned to them. "I think we need to go back to Mars."

The humans stared at him, then Alice reached out to touch his knee. :How do you live through this, Ratchet? How do any of you bear this?:

Ratchet knelt down peering at her with a kindly expression. "Most of the time we don't think about it because we can't and continue," he said. He stood up again. "We can't help this now. It's too late. But we can help you from making the same mistakes. Helping here," he said glancing at the flickering lights of a million tents, "helps me recharge at night. It gives me hope when I see the kids. It makes it better when I help you. I don't want you to be a cinder floating in space. I have seen too many of those myself created when people thought the same things you do. You owe it to the good people on your planet to be better and smarter than that. Come on. Let's go. Shift will be changing at the job sites and this place will be swarming with mechs and femmes." He walked back the way they came, the others following. It wouldn't take much time to jump back to Mars and send the humans on their way with the soldiers.

The mechs gathered around Ratchet watching the segways heading off toward The City across the tarmac. Roadbuster glanced at Ratchet. "Do you think they learned anything?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I sure hope so, Roadie." He vented a sigh, then grinned at the mechs with him, his son included. "Thanks. You were amazing as ever."

"Well, handsome is as handsome does, or so they say," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

"Indubitably," Ratchet said with a smile.

-0-TBC 12-13-16 **edited 12-14-16**

Notes coming tomorrow. :D

That last word from Ratchet is a joke between him and Ironhide back in the first two or three chapters of this story. It means of course or you're right. Agreement too.

ESL

obtuse: (ahb-toos) not clear. Also an angle on a triangle.

oblivion: (oh-bliv-ee-uhn) the end of things, for this purpose, a complete unwillingness to face reality

immemorial: (ih-meh-mor-ee-ul) since the beginning of time, without end, timeless


	355. Chapter 355

The Diego Diaries: Holy Daze 4 (dd5 355)

-0-At the Main Watch Office, Substation 6, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Maxi sat at her desk fielding calls through three comm plugs in her left shoulder port. Courts would be convening shortly and she had to forward all the relevant information as well as the lists of officers involved in those cases that would likely go forward for trial. She sat at a desk in the main room, a fall back site when their enormous, classy, made-to-order office space flew off with Metrotitan for the rescue on Gliese 581g.

It had been hard to lose it. Her staff or Springer's depending on who was chatting to someone else about the high powered good sparked little femme that was the main tent pole of the circus that Security sometimes could become were scattered around five different substations. There was talk in the pipeline aka gossip line that they were going to move their headquarters into a building at the Energon Administration that had space but Springer was fighting it with impeccable arguments all around: **"I WANT MY SWANK OFFICE BACK! GET TYKE BACK HERE, THE FRAGGER!"**

Like that.

So they soldiered onward cast about like red-haired stepchildren. In the office around the corner working on the same package were Drift and Springer. That is, Drift was working on it as Springer took calls. They were about the findings of a disaster on Cybertron that looked like murder, fights in the new Metro Complex aka Gambian and the Gang, the gangs who were slaggers, evidentiary cases being built against the ones who wanted weapons, and the rumor that there were infiltrators among the humans on-world.

The first group was bad enough but the gossip, the rumors flying around that some of the humans on-world might be ringers made their collective tanks hurt. Springer hadn't told anyone preferring to have evidence to support the claim when he did. Until now, they would track down the rumors to their source and see if someone was just pulling everyone's collective leg or if there was something to worry about.

Fraggers.

He logged off, then stared at his heavily laden desk. "I hate this. In the offices Tyke made for us I had a table to dump this slag on. You had a desk. We had a refrigerator. I had room. Space. Big windows. A really cool desk. Frag this, Drift."

Drift who was lounging on the couch with his peds on the coffee table, itself covered in work, grinned. "Should we move our operation there? Gliese is pretty nice all around."

"Don't tempt me," Springer said peckishly.

"Ah," Drift replied with a grin. "You're put out. I personally love my little slice of the pie here. I like sitting on a couch with my peds on a table burdened with work. I like trying to think while you're taking calls out loud and not internally. I like doing 85% of your paperwork and getting things in order so Maxi doesn't do a flying kick to your cranium. I like being squeezed into this little shoe box."

Springer who was smirking at Drift during his recitation nodded. "Good to know."

Drift laughed in spite of himself, then lay the datapads down a moment. "I heard that the Autobot Touring Company is making a new service in the colony from now until New Years. They had wheeled wagons made to carry people around pulled by horses. They aren't using ours, Prime's or Ada's. Those are assigned except when rehab or the family needs them to the Watch for patrol. They apparently are going to be taking enough horses to run horse drawn wagons in each of the cities."

Springer smirked. "Sounds romantic. I suppose you want to go for a ride so I can whisper sweet nothings into your audials."

Drift grinned. "Maybe. You always were a romantic. That was the big attraction, just so you know."

Springer chuckled. "Well, our horses will have new friends for a while on the streets. Is this only for the holidays?"

Drift nodded. "Supposedly, but I wouldn't hold my breath. They'll be popular. I think even I want a ride."

"Well, dinner, a ride around Terra and a frag. Take a rain check and get back to me," Springer said with a grin as he looked at the pile of work in front of him. "You know, I'd dump this on you but I don't see any free space on your coffee table there. Put your peds down and I'll share."

"Frag you, slagger," Drift said with a chuckle. They would banter, bitch and clear about half of the stuff they needed to do before heading out to dinner and the stables for the night ride around the colony with Lon and now Bezel who joined the Watch a few orns before. Thirty-nine other quartets of riders would do the same.

-0-Hauser

He stood in his office at Substation #4 near the Temple where the detective division had been settled when Titan took off. Crowded, inadequate but centrally located, he had a small office stuffed with computers, servers for his files, a huge link up with Teletraan, and a table filled with artifacts related to cases he was working on.

He had been busy with a number of cases including a new murder on Cybertron that might or not hint at a frenzy killer, serial in his victims, terrifying in his technique. He had gangs covered on Cybertron. The policing forces there had come out of oblivion and after retraining and orientation to the new mission and its type … that is, they weren't a force of occupation and brutality but a community policing and security force, things were in hand with the veteran sergeants he placed in charge of the watch forces. His commanders of the stations were old school and most of them continued after The Fall to protect their areas. His detectives there were building a gang hierarchy in the major areas where their tags had been discovered. Their marks were distinctive, some of them from old dangerous gangs that may or not be active again.

On Mars, he had detailed two of the five main gangs, the Coppos and Southies, two gangs with either tie die or lightning bolt trademarks as well as three others. One wore leopard spots and called themselves the Gang. Nothing too original but it could be they were covering up a bad rep elsewhere. Hauser had feelers out to see. Two other gangs, one with half their face black and the other with zebra stripes were underground at the moment, their names still unknown. They had no court ruling to remove their markings but the Coppos and Southies did. You had to look hard to see the small flash that they had on the inside of their left forearm but it was there.

These two crews were mostly deciphered with their chart showing the hierarchy of their structure. The crimes they committed to get discovered were too large to submerge once again. The others by virtue of their colors and the comments received over the colonial security tip line had been discovered, though their minor antics had drawn attention from the start. Five gangs, five sets of kids with the largest gang numbering 40 and the smallest 25.

Even their genitors supported two of them. Two of the gangs were formerly high caste and the other three formerly low. The high caste genitors were smart and seemed to be behind their kids right or wrong. They were marked on his schedule to be intensely studied. The last thing the colony needed was high caste agitation. His contacts were gathering information. They were mostly disgruntled and disapproving former high castes themselves. Nothing could be more embarrassing than someone from your core group acting stupid.

That left drunks and the usual calls. For a colony of 20,000,000+, they were remarkably lucky. Thank Primus for mental health assets Hauser thought as he gathered up his gear to go out. He was tracking the gangs, looking into a kid who was a vandal and checking on trustees on day release. Soon it was said that Hobbes and Traachon would be in limited day release as well. That would be interesting he thought as he walked out of the station for the metro line. He would have to check in with the parole and special release officers at the courthouse to find out where and who Hobbes and Traachon would be allowed to see and go. He would also have to inform Maddow. He walked down the steps into the metro line and disappeared into the crowd.

-0-Break room

Roto finished his last report including the educational component of the twinnies for their three decaorn report to their genitors and other interested family. They were coming along well. When the physician's report was transmitted to him he would be prepped and ready to tell the trine and the others how the little girls were doing. He arose, then walked out the door for speech therapy for several of his students. Entering his lab room, he put things on his desk, then turned to the door where the first individual was waiting. He grinned.

Orion grinned too. He was undertaking intense instruction with the hope of forcing a breakthrough. **"TO-TO! YOU HERE!? I COMED TO TALKEN TO LOU!"** He smiled his gigantic smile, then marched over to hug Roto's ped. Looking up, he smiled again. **"HOW LOU, TO-TO? I, ORION, GOOD! I NOT DOING BAD. I GOOD!"**

Roto laughed, then placed Orion on the table. He sat and grinned at the baby who grinned back with his servos on his hips. "You did good? I did good. I'm happy too. Why are you so happy, infant?"

Orion thought a moment, then smiled. **"I COMED TO THIS HERE. I DOING THIS AND THAT. I GOED TO THE PLACE. YOU GO TO THE PLACE?"**

Roto grinned. "You went to the Temple? What did you learn? Inside voice, imp."

Orion smiled. "I go to that place. I seed things go there. The she was there."

"Lady Sela?"

He nodded. "I love the she. She love me, Orion. I goed to heared things. She said One loved me, Orion. I be good and He be good. We good."

"Primus?"

Orion thought, then nodded. "He good."

"He is. He likes sparklings." Roto grinned as Orion smiled.

" **HE LIKE ME! I LIKE HIM!"**

Roto chuckled, then hugged Orion. "Let's talk. I speak. You say things to me." Orion nodded, then gave him that serious intent expression he got when he was all audials. "You are mine."

"I, Orion, bees yous."

Roto snickered. "You … are … mine."

(pause) "You are mine."

(Delighted pause) **"Wonderful!** Say this. Orion belongs to me."

Orion smiled, then thought a moment. "Orion belongs to me."

(Smile) "Orion wants to live with me." -Roto aka R

"Orion wants to … why you say?" -Orion aka O

"Orion wants to live with me." -R

"Orion wants to live with me." -O

Roto considered the baby, then grinned. "Orion loves Roto best."

"Orion loves Toto best." -O

"Close enough. I will tell Ada ..." -R

(pause) "I will tell Ada." -O

"Orion is moving ..." -R

 **(HUGE SMILE)** "Orion is mooing." -O

"Moving."-R with a giant grin

"Pooing." (Huge cackle) -O

(Heavily suppressed laughter) "Orion is moving." -R

"Orion is moving." -O

"To Roto's house." -R

"To Roto's hat." -O (huge cackle from both)

"House." -R

" **HOUSE!** " -O

"Now say it all. I will tell ada Orion is moving to Roto's house." -R

(Pause) "I, Orion telled Ada going to Toto's hat." -O

They both took a moment to howl with laughter, then they tried it again. After five tries Orion nailed it. That was when Herling stepped in from doing rounds. He tried to make a couple of Orion's sessions during the school week. So did a lot of others on break who filtered in to sit and enjoy the fun. Roto grinned at all of them. "I want you to hear a full complex sentence." He looked at Orion. "Tell them, baby."

Orion smiled brilliantly. Everyone was waiting for him and they usually gave him standing ovations when they stopped in. Everyone grinned at Orion and he grinned at them. Then he said the complex sentence.

"I will tell Ada I, Orion, go to doing To-To's cat." A giant cheese eating grin followed.

Half the room had to go into the hall to laugh loudly and the other half passed the baby around for hugs.

It would be a great afternoon for all involved.

-0-TBC 12-14-16 **edited 1-3-17**

NOTES:

ESL:

swank: something really classy, expensive and high caste. Mink is considered swank and so are really nice accommodations. It's an old word more popular around World War II.

peckish: two definitions: one means you're sorta hungry and want something to eat or you're irritable and out of sorts. :D


	356. Chapter 356

The Diego Diaries: Homely Daze 1 (dd5 356)

-0-United Nations Consulate on Mars, United Nations Territory, Autobot City, Postal District 8, Primal Colony of Mars

Carly Brooks-Spencer sat at her desk writing a report about the export of Cybertronian craft products to Earth. The Autobots through their umbrella corporation, Autobot Nation Inc, ran a multi-billion dollar business of exporting crafts, electronics, furniture and furnishings, household goods of many kinds, art and pottery, books, and other things, all with a Cybertronian flare and design. They operated a chain of stores around the world that just surpassed 1,000. It was in these establishments that they raised the money that paid their expenses on Earth and financed the Prime Foundation.

The Prime Foundation or its formal incorporated name, The Primal Foundation of Cybertron was the entity that funded thousands of projects and individuals working for the betterment of Earth and her people. The Foundation funded water projects, education in third world and emerging countries, environmental work everywhere on the Earth, agricultural, energy, medical and other scientific research based on the idea that 'all are one' and would benefit equally and that in order to be free, you must be healthy, educated and sheltered.

It was the second biggest charitable foundation on Earth.

Part of the job that Carly was to do was to put proposals to the Foundation and shepherd them on-world through the application process. Her brief was the UK and its financial interests as well as ensuring that requests from UK corporations had a chance to be seen on the desk of the Prime. She was a good face for her country and was a very sought after interview for both television and print on any number of topics including the social and political elements of life among the bots.

She and Sam were getting very serious and eventually she expected that they would marry. What that meant for their careers was still in the air. Sam was 30-70 split between New York City on Earth and this place. He was the business agent and was the one who would be the gateway between businesses and Warren Roberts. Warren Roberts for the Prime was the gatekeeper between Earth and Mars. No one had a greater degree of trust in this unfamiliar world from Optimus Prime than Warren Roberts and Sam Witwicky. They were his face to the shark infested world of human high finance. They worked in tandem with Fenix for legal, Caro for contracts and Venture for the overall economic big picture. The five of them managed the interests of the Prime with bold unwavering integrity.

She worked in her office in the Consulate. It had huge windows and just outside the thin but stupendously tough glass that bordered her desk was the desolation of Mars. The beige, red, black, white, and blue sand stretched out to the horizon. It was broken with rocks and boulders, oddly formed ridges with strange formations of rock due to wind erosion and the edge of an ancient crater running past them about two miles away.

Human miles.

The sun was bright, the sky orangish-blue and the temperature -100 degrees Fahrenheit.

Or -73 Celsius.

She paused to look out the window. Someone was driving a four-wheeler down the pathway that led between Earth 1 and where she sat. She waved and they waved back. They continued onward heading from somewhere to the habitat that was their closest neighbor. It was half a mile away, human miles, from the Consulate and often when someone inside was feeling brave and spunky she would gear up and hike to Earth 1 with them for lunch with some of the women there who were becoming good friends. Living in a hermetically sealed environment, working side-by-side with those who were by circumstances your comrades and having no normal outlets to find diversion, she and the others had become close. There was a study on-going of which she was a subject, all of them were, to learn the efforts of forced isolation on human populations.

She only occasionally felt the distance between herself and Earth. When she did she called her parents or close friends to chat via video conference. It helped. It also helped when Sam came to dinner which was getting to be an every night thing. She glanced at the clock. It was night time on Earth in London. She would post the paper to White Hall on a timed release. They used Local Mean Solar Time on-world so it was different than Earth in many ways. Given the orbit of Mars, it put into whack a lot of things including the length of the day, itself 24 hours and 39 minutes in length. Wrist watches made here for the humans to accommodate the longer time frame were a HUGE item once they were shown by her and two other diplomats during an interview and the bots could barely keep up with the demand for the spectacularly well-made precision instruments through Autobot Nation stores, The Autobot Outpost.

She paused a moment to consider the calendar, 'sol' dates and other timekeeping minutia with a slight frown. All of the strange names for days were the domain of the science nerds, 'Soliday' was cute but 'day', 'today', 'yesterday' prevailed here among those who lived them. There had been a lot of lectures she sat through to learn the jargon that the scientists would use to ensure that she had a fighting chance to understand them. Her job was to make sense for the Earth what was happening here.

For instance, the orbit of Mars around the sun was its sidereal year. It lasted with some small differences about 686.98 days on Earth or 'sols' as they were called. Its orbit being oddball like so many of the worlds out this far ensured weird calendar lengths of the seasons. The longest lasted about 194 days and depending on whether you were in the northern or southern hemispheres which alternated seasons, spring/autumn or summer/winter-ish, they were long or short. How they were confused her as it did most of the non-scientists around her. Sometimes autumn/spring was shortest at 141 days. It depended on whether you were northern or southern or … she paused, then put the thought aside. Her computer kept a running tab of the times, dates, seasons and so did The Hourly News. If she needed to call or send something to Earth, she consulted that or her Martian watch.

She rose, then walked to the main room nearby that was their lounge, hang out and greeting place for visitors. No one was there. Most of them were working in their offices doing the business of Earth. All of them were pushing hard for Earth2 to come and be built, hopefully nearby. Curiously, the humans of Earth 1 were in no big hurry to help. She made tea, took a scone, clotted cream, and jam, then walked back to work on her project. She would be hard at it until dinner when Sam would arrive.

-0-At a meeting in a lecture room at the Autobot Military and Civilian Prison, Autobot City, Postal District 2, Primal Colony of Mars

Maelstrom sat in a chair that was occupied by students normally but had been commandeered by Warden Gee-Gee for the orientation about timed and controlled release. Sitting in the room were more than a dozen mechs, two femmes, several high caste-appearing slaggers that looked mildly familiar and a number of mechs with long handled tazers who were security for this, the first orientation for the new possibility that they had applied for. He felt odd sitting in a classroom. He had never gone to school and what he knew of reading and writing was hard earned and won.

There were books lining the shelves, most of which he knew he couldn't read. He knew it wasn't his fault. His genitors would have sent both of them to school, his brother, Turmoil, and himself but they couldn't even if they could somehow find the shanix. It still infuriated him that he couldn't pick up a datapad, scroll or book and read it. He sat uneasily waiting while Gee-Gee was going over the schedule of release conditions with a member of the parole office, a mech named Tabor, and the Watch, Springer and Drift. They concluded, then walked in past the 30 candidates who wanted a better life.

Hopefully.

She paused at the front as Tabor, Springer and Drift sat. She grinned at all of them. "You should see yourselves. I never saw a bigger bunch of individuals who didn't think you belonged here."

"I never went to school," a small femme said with a slight touch of edge to her soft voice. She was embarrassed.

Gee-Gee nodded. "That's what we're here for, to find out how we can get the things we want, never had and work our way back to freedom. You don't have to feel alienated here. This room is available for all of you. You just have to sign up for classes. We teach our people to read and write, then help them get into schools and jobs out there," she said nodding in the direction of the colony. "No one has to be illiterate unless you want to be."

It was silent as they stared at her and she stared at them. "I have speakers today, Chief Springer of the Watch Forces that are security here, on Cybertron and throughout the sphere of Prime's influence. Drift is his bond and he's here to speak to you as a former Decepticon and someone who has found assistance through different groups that help people get along. Tabor is from the parole office and he will be supervising your cases through the process. He has the authority and obligation to pull your permissions if we grant it to be in the colony on day release."

They glanced at the three who sat quietly, staring back at them just as hard. Gee-Gee turned to the giant monitor and pulled up a map of the colony. "This is Autobot City. Given that you're on provisional status, you will have the right to wander around but there are areas that are off limits to you until you prove yourself. Tabor?"

The young mech stood and with datapad in hand walked to the front while Gee-Gee sat down nearby. He looked at the group. "I have received your files and read your statements and applications. Some of you are in here for serious offenses and some of you are working your way out of your faction to a life in the colony with full rights and privileges as any citizen.

"Some of you have caste issues. Some of you committed acts of violence in the colony that are egregious. However, some of you have applied yourself to the process of rehabilitation and that is commendable. Some of you have done so in less than optimal circumstances which is appreciated."

"I think he's talking to me," A37 said with a grin. "Bunking with the Stunticons isn't optimal, I agree." A snicker when through the room as Drift and Springer grinned.

"No," Tabor said. He grinned, then checked his datapad. "Here is what limited supervised day passes aren't. They aren't a get out of jail free card. They aren't freedom to lark around, even scores or to deceive or con. Some of us though we may be young have done this a long time and know slag when we hear and see it. Some of you are high-risk ventures and we will have you on tracking devices the entire time you're out. The first four passes you will go with armed guards. If you manage to survive that, then you will have relaxed security. A small device will be placed inside you that requires a doctor to remove and it will let us know in real time what you're doing. Most of the slaggers who go through here with some idea of skating through without abiding the rules always get caught.

"No one has ever harmed anyone out there and I will tell you the hardest and fastest rule of all time regarding this program. Listen very, very closely. If anyone … **ANYONE** in the program harms anyone, the program is over for everyone. It will be shuttered and you can serve your entire sentence in prison without any prospect **WHATSOEVER** of getting out any sooner. Frag up, everyone pays. I would imagine that will make you very popular when they drag you back for the rest of your time.

"Also, there's a special program for a number of very, very bad actors that you must never speak to or meet up with. Your tracking device will alert us to your proximity to them and we will descend upon you like a swarm of locusts. Your parole privileges will be revoked and you will be at square one. The slaggers include but aren't limited to Turmoil, Scorponok, Stiletto, Barricade, and sometimes Sideways.

"You may walk around but you must avoid schools, public utility buildings, armories, and military installations. You will be watchful and careful around the Hu-An and humans who live here. You will be courteous. No one will know you're a parolee so you have a chance to remake yourself here. Of course, if you can't handle it we have a nice kennel in ad-seg waiting. I personally want you to succeed. Warden Gee-Gee wants you to succeed. We want to work ourselves out of a job. Humor us," he said with a grin. He got grins back. What was going on behind the grins was debatable.

He continued to explain the limitations, possibilities, and responsibilities of this program then gave ground to Springer. He walked to the front, then turned to the group. There were high caste troublemakers, former (hopefully) Decepticons, and other slaggers. What was humorous was that he was part of the arrest process of nearly all of them. He grinned. "I think I bagged every one of you."

They didn't grin. Drift did.

"You heard the process. It's up to you. We have experts running the program from the security end and you will never be off the grid. You will never get a chance to cause harm. Our people have suffered. All of us have. We deserve the peace. This place is a slagging miracle. It was born out of the dirt with effort and vision. I was here when it was being started. A half finished fortress and dirt roads. I remember when Fort Max and Metroplex came. You have a chance to rewrite your story. I hope you're smart enough to do it. I hope you're smart enough to take your high caste entitlement and stick it up your afts. We're going to have a kid's holiday soon, Christmas Surprise. Don't frag it up. Grow up, get smart and do the right thing for once in your sorry lives. You may find you like it." He glanced at Drift who stood and walked past Springer who walked to his seat again.

Drift stared at the audience, almost all of whom he had arrested too and a number he had served with back in the bad old orns. "I'm Drift. I'm a former Decepticon but I changed. I belong to the Circle of Light, the Missionaries, and the Watch. I work for the betterment of The People. It doesn't have to be stupid. It doesn't have to be the hard way. You were set up to fail your whole lives by a system that didn't see you as anything more than equipment, disposable and worthless beyond your utility.

"Show them different. Show them you're as good as anyone else. Change. It feels good. Find a job you like, live decently and peacefully. That's the best revenge, beating them at their own game. If you don't, Springer and I will be waiting. For once in your lives cut yourself some slack," Drift said. He stared at them with intensity. Everything in him wanted to shake the slag out of those who were listening. "I don't want you to fail. Don't fail," he said simply, then walked to sit beside Springer.

The group would continue to listen as Gee-Gee worked out the plan with them. They would be released the following orn for the first few supervised outings. Among them would be Hobbes and Traachon along with A-37.

-0-About

Ratchet walked to the metro to go to a gaming place in Kalis. The dread kids had mentioned they liked to game and there was a number of programs in the inventory of the new place, Clash, that they had talked about over breakfast. He hustled downward and caught a train. He would have to pick up kids shortly so it would be close. As he did, a horse-drawn wagon with four civilians sitting facing each other on the padded seats passed along the street with a driver in front. It was decorated with ivy and red flowers called poinsettias. They were artificial but who would know, they were so realistic. The horses, a pair of shiny blacks with bells on their well-oiled harnesses trotted smartly along. It was beautiful and everyone watched them go by.

Horse-drawn wagons were here to stay.

-0-TBC 12-15-16 **edited 1-3-17**


	357. Chapter 357

The Diego Diaries: Moving Along (dd5 357)

-0-The next morning

They stood in a line waiting to leave with two guards each, guards who would not show their arms unless the parolee required it. They walked out one at a time heading for the colony beyond. There was no prohibition against them being together but mostly they were heading out on their own, Hobbes and Traachon being the exception. Maelstrom followed them, then grinned. Standing on the sidewalk of the road heading to The City, Chromia was waiting. Things were totally looking up.

-0-Out there

They headed out that morning to do the surveys of the sites where the Tall Whites had been obliterated. The first was the small way station that had been a refueling point and communications relay depot. It had fallen first and there was nothing left there after they had inspected it the first time, even the body parts of the dead. Hercy and Kup sat in their usual places on the shuttle as they commanded the task force. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had volunteered to go along with several other regular soldiers. Lon and Bezel were there. Bezel had quit his job in the drafting section of an engineering firm and asked to join the Watch. He had been welcomed and his mentor-trainer was Lon. It wouldn't take much to get the basics down. Bezel often joined Lon on his patrols anyway.

Hercy stared at the two youngsters, both well-liked and decent. "What made you switch careers, infant?" he asked.

Bezel looked up at the older mech. "I like this work. I go with Lon a lot and somehow, drafting wasn't as interesting."

Hercy nodded. "I see you take lessons in the dojo. I suppose you're proficient in shooting and the like?"

Bezel nodded. "Lon showed me how to shoot and I practice. I passed the proficiency testing to get in."

"Good," Hercy said with a nod. "In a fight, stay back. Until you pass **my** proficiency testing, I can't risk your aft. You'll come along in the end with training. Lon has. Even Springer is working out," he said to take the sting out of the youngster. "Fighting is an acquired skill. You will learn it and we all will teach you. Until we see that you can handle it, any fighting is off limits. Sparring with your brother isn't good enough when your life may depend on how fast you can move and react."

Bezel sat back, then nodded. "Alright, Abba." He looked pensive. "My brother doesn't get me. I don't know about him sometimes."

"He will or he won't. He has fifty percent chance to get it right. Until then, it's his problem," Hercy said. "You can't choose your family. You can only love them. As for your friends … if I didn't think you could do the job eventually, you wouldn't be on this shuttle," Hercy said.

Bezel grinned, then nodded. "Okay, Abba."

Kup pulled the cygar out of his mouth, then looked at it in his hand a moment. "Infant has good manners."

Hercy nodded. "In spite of the company he keeps," he said to laughter. The ship and two others continued onward into the forever night time of space.

-0-In a meeting with the Prime of Cybertron and Mars, Gliese, and the Empire of the People of Cybertron

:If you could give us an outline of your thinking, sir, it would help us understand your point of view and what we can or not do about meeting your expectations about our proposal: the human, Carlton Rawlings of PR-Earth2 said as he and the others stood on the conference table in the Ops Center of The Fortress in Autobot City.

The group that was visiting had come to speak to Optimus Prime about the biggest sticking point between some of them and Mars. The delegation from Earth who had taken a short detour to Cybertron were at last standing in the presence of the massive Autobot leader. They were on the conference table while Prime sat in his chair, Raptor, Prowl, Hard Drive, and Ratchet on either side of him listening. The N.E.S.T. soldiers who brought them here had done the introductions and now the conversation was going in earnest.

Prime sat forward and leaned his elbows on the table. He looked at them silently for a moment. "I am very much aware of how you wish to come here in numbers, work on your own interests and do it without direction or control from us. Your requests for full autonomy are only one of several sticking points between us." Prime sat back. "You would know that we will do all the work and maintain the plants and buildings that you would live in as we do for Earth 1, the Consulate, the Resort, and Sciences. The family tower is ours to maintain as well and to a much lesser degree, the Hu-An habitat.

"The problem which seems to elude you is that unlike us and the Hu-An, you have no way to survive exposure to the world outside your habitat. 80,000 humans mean 80,000 ways to die if mistakes are made, something that is most assured if you feel you do not have to observe the rules. Your request to move the facility far away from this general location is also fraught with dangers. If something happens, if we have an intruder or someone attacks us, we cannot come to your rescue. Distance means someone will suffer and that in all likelihood would be you."

:We can move closer. We can be within the range of your security net: Dr. Andre Baudin, a French scientist, futurist and consultant to Earth2 who had been at the hearing with the habitat scientists on Earth said. :We aren't trying to be difficult, sir. We want to be good and responsible neighbors:

"There would be a huge physical plant to house that many, that we would build and maintain. The technology required to create a safe habitation would be beyond your science. Our technology is by treaty forbidden to share. We would have to control that to our satisfaction and it would not be shared with you under any circumstance," Prime said.

:We would hope that technology sharing would be part of the trust portion of our mutual experience: Baudin replied.

"We operate under a set of documents called the Tyrest Treaties in which it is illegal, immoral and forbidden to share our technology with outsiders. Your people have the unfortunate tendency to take tech and figure out how to kill each other with it. We cannot allow that. You're pretty good at killing each other on your own," Raptor said as several mechs sitting with him nodded.

"Ultra Magnus is still charged with enforcing the Tyrest Treaties, right, Prime?" Hard Drive asked as Prime nodded. "Ultra Magnus would do that with you even if it meant unscrewing your facility and crawling in after you," Raptor said. "He is very serious about the Tyrest brief. So are we."

The humans turned to each other and discussed things a moment, then Baudin turned back to them. :We would be happy to let that aspect of things be your purview. We want to come here, settle a colony of our own and do things for our own people to advance their well-being. We would be good neighbors. We have all along in the different groups here already:

"All of the humans here are good neighbors but then, we know each other well and we work together. Tell me about your plans for the population of the habitat," Prime asked.

:We are aware that you have prohibitions about mining and using natural resources here: Baudin replied. :We would explore, build greenhouses to grow food and work on pharmaceutical and other projects in this lighter gravity environment. We would be doing hard science for about a decade, then branch out. We would be needful of industry and therefore, we would need to use resources to feed that aspect of our economy. We wouldn't be destructive of the environment. We understand your concerns. We would do our resource gathering respectfully," Baudin said.

"We mine only energon here. It creates nearly everything that we require. What we cannot create with energy found here we bring to us from the Oort Cloud. There is only the footprint of habitations, roadways, and the energon quarry to signal that anyone lives here. We have a different outlook on how to treat environments than you do. Your planet is mere decades away from becoming unsustainable for your species. Even when we pay for projects to rectify problems that face Earth through our Foundation, we get roadblocks from government and business entities. We will not be allowing excavation here for what we can supply from space. This planet will not be exploited to death for commercial profit," Prime replied.

:I find that odd coming from a leader of a people who destroyed their own planet: Senator Adelman blurted out. A collective gasp greeted that as everyone turned to Adelman. :Tell me where I'm wrong: he said with a bulldog expression of defiance on his face.

"It's breathtaking how uninformed you are," Hard Drive said dryly. He glanced at Prime. "I see your reluctance to agree. If he is as disrespectful to the land as he is to you, then only disaster will follow." He leaned in closer to Adelman. "This mech is the ruler of numerous worlds and has lived as long as your species has existed. What he has forgotten in a life of great brilliance and excellence isn't worth remembering. You will use a decent tone. Understand?"

Adelman stared at Hard Drive, then Prime. :I am not trying to be disrespectful. I am frustrated. We are seeking a chance to settle on a planet in our system and we are aware that you will do the heavy lifting and appreciate that aspect of this. It frustrates me to see this drag on and on. We were prepared to settle here and working on the tech to do it before you came:

"But we're here now. You want autonomy. What happens when someone comes into out colony and tries to steal tech? What happens when someone does something that gets themselves killed? What happens when the Watch tells them to do something and they refuse because they don't believe they need to obey the laws of our colony? You want a lot and we can build it. We have for the Resort and the habitats where humans live. We have met their requests but you want to add 80,000 possible problems into our midst and have the right to go your own way. You're here in our colony and you expect the rules not to apply to you. Tell me why that's a good thing again," Ratchet asked.

The humans looked at him a moment, this most accessible Autobot as the soldier humans sat on the datapads laying here and there. Lennox rapped Prowl's servo. The big mech looked down at him. :Prowl, turn on the data map under us:

Prowl looked at the humans standing on his map, then tapped the control panel. It switched on and after a moment of disorientation, it showed the entire sphere of Prime's influence, every dust mote and planet from here to nearly 8,000 light years at the farthest reach of their currently under-construction-for-expansion sensor array system.

The humans stared at the data under foot and the layered objects represented on the pad. Lennox turned to the humans. :This data pad shows the entire range of Prime's responsibility. This is everything that exists out there, good, bad and indifferent. He has the responsibility for this and all of the billions and billions of individuals that exist in this space. You want autonomy. I don't agree. Maybe inside the habitat like we do already it can happen. We all live by the rules of our charters inside our habitats, science, the Resort, the consulate, and us at N.E.S.T. Outside, we're subject to the rules of the colony and Prime. You can't have it. Look down and see what he deals with. That is the barest outline of his responsibility. You would be added to that and you can't expect different treatment than the rest of us. We're flourishing here under this arrangement. You want him to build everything, provide everything and then more. You want tech, you want autonomy, you want to do what you want. Why should he put up with that? I wouldn't in his place:

Lennox walked to the control panel, stared at it, then pressed a couple of buttons. The view changed as layers went downward and others rose to the top. It showed a large array of planets that included Gliese. Prowl glanced at Prime who nodded slightly. Lennox pressed button after button and each time something in the vastness of space appeared. All of it was Prime's responsibility. He looked at the humans. :We have a good thing here. Each addition put that at risk but each group that came has risen to the task. We're tight here. Putting 80,000 more humans here without the same buy in as us, with the idea they can go and do what they want is stupid and risks the good reputation we have made by our efforts. Our unity is our solidarity and you're putting that at risk:

The visiting human group gathered a moment, discussed things, some heatedly, then they turned to Prime. Baudin stepped closer. :We are willing to negotiate the sticking points with you, sir. We would like to come here and be good neighbors. We are willing to observe the colonial rules and laws and receive materials from the Oort Cloud. We are prepared to compromise our original vision if it helps us get here. We understand and appreciate your duties and responsibilities and would not like to contribute to that by our own inability to understand all the complexities this experience will require at this time:

It was silent a moment, then Prime sat back. "Submit a new proposal outlining what you require and expect. Understand, the reservations I have are not negotiable. Otherwise, we are open to a better and more realistic plan from you," Prime said.

Baudin grinned. :Thank you. We will go now and work it out, then submit it to you through your offices?: he asked.

Prime nodded. "Yes," he said. After a moment of chat, the humans led by Lennox left the room to go to the Tower Habitat and fight to the last dotted letter what they would require to come here and what they were willing to compromise.

It was silent in the room, then a voice was heard over the intercom. "Hercy to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Optimus, you better come here and take a look at this," Hercy was heard to say.

Prime arose, the others with him. "On my way." With that, the group turned to go and the door closed quietly behind them.

-0-TBC 12-16-16 **edited 1-7-27**


	358. Chapter 358

The Diego Diaries: Hole In One 1 (dd5 358)

-0-On a ship out there

They walked through the bridge toward Hercy and the team who were standing behind the pilot staring out a porthole view window. Prime and Ironhide paused beside it. "What is happening, Commander?" he asked.

Hercy nodded to the porthole. "Take a look, Optimus," he said as they all turned to look.

The planetoid where the first strike had happened was nearby. It had been obliterated by the children in their anguish and they themselves had gathered what was left of the Tall Whites who had lived there, bits and parts of their destroyed bodies all that was left of them. Nothing had really been left untouched by the attack. However, staring out the porthole, one would think otherwise. The station was there, individuals were walking about and their ships were coming in to land or leaving. It was a complete surprise.

"I saw this when we came back. All of us did," Prime said as he glanced at Drift at sensors/tactical. "What do you read from this?"

"It's solid and real, though they haven't acknowledged us," Drift said. "We were waiting for you for instructions."

Prime nodded. "Take us down and land within view of the installation. I wonder ..." he said, then trailed off to silence.

Rem nodded, then turned the ship to fly downward. They passed over the installation, then landed on the ground. It was only then that anyone noticed they were there. Everyone on the ground turned to look their way, then run for the installation. They entered and the blast doors closed. Prime and the others watched through the windows, then Prime walked to the hatch. Tapping the latch, he stepped out followed by the others. When they did big guns on the building rose from their slots in the roof and turned to face them. Prime considered the situation and his rudimentary ideas of what was happening. He opened a channel that he knew from their intel gathering about the Whites. :Bunker, this is Optimus Prime. I would like to speak to you. I come in peace:

A voice replied almost immediately. :Autobots don't understand peace. Leave, murderers, or die:

Everyone glanced at each other with surprise, then Prime played a hunch. :You have us confused with the Decepticons. We come in peace:

 **:YOU HAVE THAT BACKWARDS, AUTOBOT! LEAVE THIS PLACE OR WE WILL KILL YOU!:**

Prime blinked as he considered the ultimatum. Then he remembered something of his physics. "Pull back to the ship and lift off. Hurry."

Everyone turned, boarded and the ship lifted off. They fell into parking orbit over the station below as everyone regrouped. It was quiet a moment, then Ironhide turned to Prime. "What's going on here? Do you know?"

"Maybe. Hercy, what do you think? You have been around a long time, longer than me. I have my ideas. What about you?" Prime asked as he turned to the small mech who was staring out the window with a pensive expression.

Hercy stared at the window and view outside. "It would appear that we have a dimensional breach here and that we're facing the possibility that an alternate parallel universe has been opened up to us accidentally, probably with the children and their energy. It might be that it takes that much energy or they, themselves being multiverse singularities did it without thinking, that it's something they can do with their own personalized energy signatures."

Prime nodded. "In the multiverse, there are infinite possibilities of every life and every dimension. They are afraid of us. I am not surprised about that. However, they said that we had our peaceful nature backward. Apparently, to them, the Decepticons are good and we are not."

"A negative universe. How did it get here?" Springer asked as he glanced out the window. "We better pull back. They're turning their guns on us. I don't know how effective they will be. Wait."

Everyone turned to the window to look out at the scene below. A ship was coming, a big one, and it fell into orbit opposite of their own shuttle. It bore Decepticon markings. Prime stared at it, then turned to Drift. "Open a channel to that ship."

Drift did. "Open, Prime," he said tensely. "The channel is just a bit different frequency-wise but you should be open to them."

Prime nodded then turned to the window to watch. "Decepticon ship, this is Optimus Prime. Speak to me."

"You're breaching the agreement, Prime. Pull back or we will be at war again," a voice said. It was a familiar voice to everyone on the ship, one that chilled them to their superstructures.

"Identify yourself," Prime said tensely. He already knew who it was.

"This is Sixshot. Leave this sector, Prime, or we're going to have a fight. Pull away from the White aliens. They have no part in this," the voice said.

"Run that voice through the voice identification software," Prime said tersely.

Drift did, then glanced at Prime. "It's him with some minute differences. If he says he's Sixshot, he is."

Prime turned to the window. "Sixshot, we need to talk. I will power down my weapons if you do." He glanced at Drift. "Power down."

Drift hesitated a moment, then complied. Prime turned to the window. "We have powered down. Give me a moment to talk to you."

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "Talk fast, then leave."

"A few orns ago, we discovered that the White aliens that live on this planetoid were destroyed. We followed them to other installations and found the same. We discovered that an advanced race was doing this and negotiated an end. When we came back, this site which was destroyed was as if nothing had happened. We have discovered that the destruction here caused a breach in a dimensional wall. We are not from your dimension, but one that exists beside yours. Run scans. Note that there are slight differences, ones that don't occur ordinarily, but do because we are not from your universe."

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "The differences aren't big enough for your lies, murderer. Leave this place or risk a breach of the treaty."

"Sixshot, listen to me. I am not your enemy. This is a dimensional rift. Who are your scientists? Who is on board that can scan this and find out that I am not lying?" Prime said urgently.

It was silent, then a voice was heard. "This is Shockwave. What are you saying, Prime?"

Everyone blinked at each other, then Prime continued. "We are not from your dimension, Shockwave. We are experiencing a dimensional rift. The aliens in our dimension were killed. They live in yours. Scan us. Study the situation. You will understand that I am telling the truth," Prime said tensely. "We are not here to cause harm. It would appear that what is true for you is reversed for us. Here, the Decepticons are the enemy."

There was silence at the other end as they faced each other, evenly matched vessels though the Decepticon ship was larger. When it seemed like they couldn't bear the tension further Shockwave was back. "There is a distinct anomalous reading between us that could indicate a dimensional rift. Tell me what happened."

"We were watching these aliens who have settlements around the sector where we have built a redoubt against the Decepticons. In our dimension, they are the aggressors and killers. We saw that they had been attacked so we went to follow them to their home world to warn them of an aggressor that was hunting them. We met the aggressor, worked out a peace agreement, then they left. Before we found them everyone at this installation was dead. We have collected the bodies to return to their people at a future date. Coming back to our protectorate space we saw that the dead were not dead, that the installation was not destroyed, so we came to see what was happening. That is where it stands now." Prime waited, then the monitor changed. On it was the image of several mechs, Sixshot, Soundwave and Blue Bacchus. It was startling to everyone who watched.

"Prime," Shockwave said, "I am interested in exploring this. You say that you're not the aggressor in your dimension. Prove it."

Prime turned to Ironhide for a moment to discuss providing evidence. He made no attempt to mute the conversation as he did. Ironhide turned to the console nearby, linked to Teletraan back on Mars, then began to pull up files. As he did, Paragon and Prowl walked through the bridge with Perceptor and Wheeljack. They walked to the front, glanced at the monitor and startled. Prowl turned to Prime. "What is this?" he asked with naked surprise.

"A dimensional rift. In theirs, they are the good guys. In theirs, we are the bad ones," Prime said grimly. "We have to lay out information so they can understand that we are who and what we say we are. Shockwave … is Paragon an Autobot or Decepticon where you are?" Prime asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Sixshot said as he moved back a little.

A solemn-faced winged mechanism stepped closer. He nodded. "Prime," he said.

Everyone on board turned to Paragon who was staring at his doppelganger with astonishment. They stared at each other, then Autobot Paragon stepped closer. "Tell me about yourself. I want to see what matches and what doesn't."

Paragon stared at him, then glanced at the others. "I am Paragon, Sub-commander for Megatron. We are here on diplomatic pursuits and to check to see if the treaty is holding. I assume you are an Autobot then."

"No," Paragon said grimly. "I was, then I got smart. I changed sides. Megatron put a death order on bonds and families. We had to leave. Arrow. Do you have Arrow with you?"

Decepticon Paragon nodded. "I do. The Seekers are with us."

"They're with us on this side. Megatron put a death order on all Seekers. He finally had it out with Starscream and decided to kill everyone. We have about a million Seekers with us including most of the chieftains and The Great Elder."

AU Paragon nodded, then looked at Shockwave. "What now?"

"I'm not sure. We have an inter-dimensional rift opened between them and us. We appear to be a negative proposition, both of us. Mirror universes are theoretically possible. It would appear that what holds for us is reversed for you, Prime."

Optimus nodded. "What can we do to help you?"

"You can come here and kill your counterpart. If you would kill Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, and the others, then all would be well here," Sixshot said with a slight smirk. "That would be weird."

"To say the least," Ironhide said quietly. "You have treaties … what about Cybertron? Who holds it?"

"They do," Shockwave said. "We are on the advance. They have Cybertron but its tentative for them. Their cruelty and destruction are catching up with them. If we can catch Optimus, we can end the war. They have alienated enough different civilizations on our side of the line to make our forces more formidable than theirs. Prime is holed up on Cybertron, in the Residence in Iacon. We are making plans to take the capital. Our people are ready. I just dread the loss of life when we do."

The cognitive dissonance was extraordinary for a moment. "We captured you, Shockwave, over here. You could care less about loss of life. All of you. Sixshot, you're a slagging menace to all life everywhere. Are you a phase sixer there too?" Hercy asked.

He shook his helm. "No. We don't have that tech. Prime does. That slagger, Ratchet … he's the mad scientist who creates them. He needs put down too," Sixshot said grimly.

A cold chill ran through everyone as they listened. Then Ironhide stepped closer. "What about me?"

"You're a stone cold killer. Kids, elders. It doesn't matter, Ironhide. We have you in custody. We have a fortress near a planet of organics that they attacked. We're helping them recover. You led that. You destroyed half the world, you and Ratchet. Ratchet fled. He left you behind when he took the last ship off world. We chased you down and took you into custody." Sixshot grinned slightly. "Is this as weird for you as it is for us?"

Ironhide nodded. "I would love to meet that slagger. Your Ratchet too. Mine is the best mech I know."

Sixshot shrugged. "If you say so."

Prime turned to Wheeljack and Perceptor who were transfixed by the spectacle. "Gentlemen, how stable is this rift?"

Wheeljack jolted, then turned to a science panel. It was silent as he calculated. "I think it's going to be there a while, Prime. We might even have to post guards on this side so no one will find themselves in a different reality than that which they belong. I think we need to check the other two spots as well."

Prime nodded. "Optimus to shuttle two."

"Shuttle two here."

"Take the Seekers and do a quick fly by of the next site and the destroyed planet," he said. "I want to know if anything strange is happening there as well."

"On it," Sandstorm said as the ship shifted and with a cloud of Seekers flew out of sight almost immediately.

Prime watched the sensor markers fade as they flew far away, then turned to Paragon on the screen. "Tell me everything you can about us on your side of the line," he said quietly.

-0-TBC 12-18-16 **edited 12-19-16**


	359. Chapter 359

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror 1 (dd5 359)

-0-On a ship inside a dimensional rift

They sat across from each other, all of them taking in the other. It was as strange a thing as any of them had seen in a lifetime of seeing every possible strange thing. Finally, Paragon leaned forward on his elbows. "We have had a war of such duration that we almost forgot what started it. Sentinel was Prime then and he was dethroned so to speak during a revolution. It was led by a criminal named Orion Pax. He performed a palace coup with his partners in the Senate, capturing Sentinel and taking the Matrix. The Matrix was poisoned by dark energon, thus, giving itself over to a mad man.

"Sentinel was executed slowly in the public square in Kaon, a shot at the government and resistance and thus, the war happened. For those of us who resisted like Sentinel tried to do, who tried to help The People, there was nothing but relentless war. Megatron managed to get the AllSpark away from Simfur and we have hunted for it for some time. It landed on a planet named Earth and in the battle to retrieve it led by Ironhide … our Ironhide, the planet was half destroyed. There were seven billion organics living there before. Only half a billion or so are alive now. We're relieving their situation and getting ready to take out the Autobot forces that have fallen back to Cybertron. They are a nihilistic group, almost burning up in the heat of their own evil."

"What is Cybertron like?" Prime asked solemnly.

"Its half destroyed. Prime is a mad man now, pure and simple. He destroys for the sake of destruction and no one is safe there. Megatron is getting our forces ready. We dread it. We sent special ops to gather information and take out selected operatives and soldiers. We killed the femme team, Elita's as well as Jazz and half the Wreckers. Springer is still alive though we're hunting him on Cybertron. We want to saw off his special ops legs before we go in for the rest of them. The senior Autobots are in Iacon, inside the no-go zone around the Residence," Sixshot said.

"What about Megatron? Where is he now from here? I would like to speak with him," Prime said.

Paragon walked to the console of his ship and sent a message. "He will come, though I didn't tell him why. We will intercept him before he sees any of you." Shockwave said.

"He would shoot us on sight?" Ironhide asked.

Sixshot glowered at Ironhide. "No. We're not Autobots."

It was awkwardly silent, then the sound of heavy ped falls could be heard outside the big open doors to the bridge. Paragon arose and walked out hurriedly. There was silence a moment, then Paragon walked back inside. Behind him came the Apocalypse, the Pit made real, the enemy of such long duration they almost felt an out-of-body experience seeing him walk toward them. He was big, as big as they remembered but there was a different energy about him, familiar and softer than they remembered. The closest thing they could all reference was the pure energy that suffused Optimus. Prime stood as Megatron paused before him, the two taking the measure of the other. Megatron glanced at the others, then Prime. "I was told what happened. Forgive me if I am less than effusive at your presence."

Prime nodded. "That sword cuts both ways."

It was silent a moment, then Megatron gestured for everyone to sit. They did, then Megatron sat back in his chair. "Well, two of you now. Do I worry about you, Autobot, or are you friend, not foe."

"Friend," Optimus said. "They told you of the rift."

Megatron nodded. "May I ask you what my counterpart is doing in your dimensional plane? I shudder to consider it if you are the good bot and I, the bad."

Prime nodded. "He took his forces, the worst elements, to go find allies. They are currently far away in the Delta Quadrant destroying a bio-mechanical species that is as numerous as stars in the sky. He took his son, Galvatron with him."

"My son. I have a son in your timeline?" Megatron asked with surprise.

"Some might call him that. We have names more descriptive and none of them are polite," Ironhide said.

Megatron looked at Ironhide. "I have your counterpart in the brig of my ship. I find it disconcerting to see you sitting here with that knowledge fresh in my mind. You have been a very bad boy."

"So I heard," Ironhide said grimly.

Megatron looked at Prime. "What would you suggest that we do with this problem, Prime? I see you brought your pets with you."

Perceptor startled, then glanced at Wheeljack who looked offended. "We aren't them."

"You look like them," Sixshot said musingly. "Do you want to know what they've done?"

"No," Wheeljack said. He looked at Megatron. "We can study this problem to see about closing the breach but early indications state that its going to take effort. It won't close on its own."

"Then we post guard. You on your side, us on ours."

"Where will you go next? I was told you will take Iacon and your Prime," Optimus said as someone came to the door and was stopped. The hatch was open and standing in the direct aim of half a dozen Decepticon guns was Prowl. "I called for my second."

Megatron turned around, peered out, then nodded. Prowl walked in, stared at everyone with his usual calm outward expression as inside his tanks did a flip. "You called me, sir."

"Yes, I did, Prowl. Sit," Prime said as Prowl complied. "Tell us about your plans to take out the Autobot command and capture their leadership. I am assuming that is your first option."

"You are right. Unlike Autobots, we don't condone or practice wanton slaughter," Megatron said. "Right now, we are not only taking out assets through special operations, we are driving the Autobots into the safe zone around the Residence. The army base there is powerful but he has no air assets. The Seekers have come to us."

"They have us as well. He threatened to kill all of them and their families?" Prowl asked as Paragon nodded.

"That order was issued by you, or your evil doppelganger," Paragon said with bitterness.

Prowl stared at him, then Prime. "Do I get the subtext of your questions, Optimus?"

Prime looked at Prowl. "I believe you do," he said, then turned back to Megatron. "What about us taking out Prime? What about us getting into the district and taking the leadership into custody. If we did, would Cybertron surrender?"

"Most of it. The Autobot Army is in disarray. Some of them are fleeing and many are putting down arms. They're hungry and tired. The true believers will take persuading or killing. It's in their servos," Megatron said. "You might make it in but without our help, that is as far as it goes."

"Not necessarily. The layout might be the same and Prime lived there before you and your seething horde drove them out," Wheeljack said. "Before you laid waste to Cybertron, we all lived there. Now we're there trying to put it all back together. One billion dead, one billion scattered and one billion battered down to dust."

Megatron stared at him. "I cannot believe I would be that mech in any dimension anywhere."

"Nor I either." Optimus sat back. "We might make it possible for you to get your objectives met without a lot of loss of life. That is the most important thing, to do this without killing more innocent civilians."

"That's hilarious coming from you," Sixshot said bitterly.

"It isn't if you keep your time streams straight," Perceptor said rather tartly. "We can batter each other or we can work together to save Cybertron. Which will it be?"

It was silent a moment, then Megatron looked at Prime. "We save Cybertron."

Prime nodded. "Agreed." 

-0-A joor later

They stepped off the ship onto the surface of Mars. Around them were soldiers and the immense colony that they had created here since 2007 Earth time. Megatron and Paragon looked around, then turned to Prime. "What is this?"

"A colony we built to house refugees. When we found the AllSpark, we came here to build a place for refugees who came with my call for soldiers. The colony numbers 20,000,000 now and it is the centerpiece of our redoubt," Prime said as he turned toward The Fortress. "I have cleared the path to our command center. We need to discuss a number of things including security for the breach." Prime looked at Prowl. "Call Tennyson and Typhoon to meet us there, Prowl."

Prowl nodded and did so as they walked toward The Fortress. Nearby tooling along on a segway, Will Lennox and his parents were heading for The City from The Fortress. Will was explaining something to his father when his mother tapped his arm. :William, who is that with Optimus?: she asked.

Will looked over his shoulder and drove the segway off the curb and into traffic. Fortunately, it was sentient so they slammed on the brakes. The big mechs turned to look, then Optimus hurried Megatron onward. Blocking the view with their bodies, the mechs waited until Megatron was gone and the Lennox family righted, then followed inside without a word.

The Lennox family climbed back into their seats, then Will gunned the segway heading for The Fortress as well.

-0-Inside

Megatron looked around a moment, then followed Prime into the conference room. As he did the Lennox family, Ironhide's own and Ratchet were following. Lennox stopped short, then looked up at the bots behind him. **:RATCHET! WHAT IS MEGATRON DOING HERE!?:**

The bots with Ratchet halted in surprise, glanced at each other, then beat it for the conference room around the three humans. They entered and the door closed. Glancing around the room, Lennox noted that everyone was studiously avoiding looking at them. He rolled to the door and pounded on it. No one answered. :Lennox to Ironhide:

It was silent a moment, then the door cracked open. "What?"

:Did Megatron just walk into the conference room?: Lennox asked as his pensive parents stood on the back of the vehicle.

"Have you lost your processor?" Ironhide asked pretending surprise, though he was never good at it. He looked back into the room as Optimus spoke to him in NeoCybex, then opened the door wider. "Come in but be ready to swear on the Matrix when you do. I'm not kidding, William," Ironhide said gravely.

All three nodded, then drove in. Halting by a chair, Prowl leaned down and placed all three on the table. Everyone was sitting now but for the security including a solemn-appearing Drift and Springer. He turned to look at them, then froze. Sitting at the head of the table beside Optimus Prime was Megatron himself.

-0-A moment later

"Mr. and Mrs. Lennox … William Lennox … this is Megatron and it is not Megatron," Prime said as the big dangerous appearing mech beside him bearing the dreaded Deceptibrand stared at him curiously.

"I know him," Megatron said as he glanced at Prime. "He's only this side of a friend to us. We have a mutual toleration policy together in our neck of the woods."

:What are you talking about? Mission City? You better believe we have a toleration problem: Lennox said heatedly as he stepped in front of his parents. They looked scared.

Prime glanced at Perceptor. "Please, the short version."

Perceptor nodded, then leaned forward. "We tracked Tall White aliens and their off world stations here and there along the path leading away from Earth into deep space. They are an alien species that your own knows and has for hundreds of years, though they only appear to be an urban legend in your culture. They aren't. They exist and live on the Earth among you with your government's consent. They were attacked by another alien species, their stations, and Optimus negotiated a solution but not before some of their installations had been obliterated. However, when we surveyed them again, it appeared that nothing had happened there, no destruction or death. What had happened was the aliens who killed them did so in a way that opened a trans-dimensional rift. The Tall White alien installation was there but it wasn't. It was the one we could see through the dimensional rift that in that parallel dimension hadn't been destroyed. Do you follow so far?"

Will looked at his solemn-faced parents, then turned to Perceptor. :You're saying someone opened a portal through dimensions to one just like us and what happened here didn't happen there?:

"Mostly. That part is right. What isn't the same is the simple fact that things there are reversed. The Autobots are the bad actors, the Decepticons the good. Earth wasn't saved. Only half a billion were by the Decepticons after the Autobots led by Ironhide tried to destroy the world." Perceptor glanced at Prime. "Is that sufficient?"

Prime nodded. "This is the Megatron from that dimension, one who is the force for good. The force for bad there is us. I am that dimension's Megatron."

Ratchet who was staring at Ironhide a moment, looked at Megatron. "What does that make me then?" he asked though he dreaded the answer.

"That makes you, my good doctor, a homicidal mass murderer who has killed literally billions with your experimentation and torture," Megatron said.

It was tomb-like in the room.

-0-TBC 12-19-16


	360. Chapter 360

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 350)

-0-In a conference room in the Ops Center

Will and his parents stood on the table while Ratchet got chairs. He placed them, then the three sat, their eyes never leaving Megatron. That mech sat with an almost weary sense of himself. "Your version of this one appears to be a friend. Mine? Not so much."

:What is Earth like where you are?: Will asked boldly as his mother took hold of his hand.

Megatron stared at him, then sat back. "A wasteland. We came too late to do more than chase them away. We caught Ironhide. He is captive on my ship. What I will do with him is problematic. Earth isn't the only world he has decimated. He is phase six in his outlook and has the ability to destroy entire planets."

It was quiet as everyone stared at Ironhide. He shifted, then looked at Megatron. "Give the slagger to us. We'll keep him. He won't be able to get back to cause trouble and he won't be your worry."

Prime stared at Ironhide, then Megatron. "We offer you that option for all of them that we capture," he said quietly. Prowl shifted but didn't say anything.

Megatron glanced at Wheeljack. "What about the physical possibilities of living outside of our own dimension?"

"All of the metro-titan and dreadnoughts that we have with us here live outside of this dimension to get away from Decepticons that would kill them for their tech. We are capable, all of us. It might be slightly different between us at the molecular level and the events will be different, obviously, but it won't harm us. There is even data to state that organics like these," he said nodding to the humans, "can live outside of this dimension and suffer no ill effects given the similarities between yours and ours." Perceptor considered a moment, then nodded. "You do know that your dimension is just another road taken from ours, one split to accommodate the wishes of the massed will of those who occupy that space. They are just different possibilities of the same theme. There are as many dimensions playing out this scenario as there are possibilities. There are even some where none of us exist. Unicron bested Primus and the universe died. It is a reasonable theoretical reality mathematically and through the data supplied by physics. Though I would say, you being here with all your similarities and differences rather proves my point."

Everyone was silent as they cogitated on that mouthful, then Prime turned to Perceptor and Wheeljack. "Then it is possible to have them here safely, keeping them from causing further harm in their own reality without personally injuring them."

Wheeljack nodded. "We can exist in many different dimensions. When you journey with the Matrix, Optimus, you traverse other dimensions. You are oddly enough while in the company of the Matrix, a multiversal singularity yourself."

Prime sat back, then turned to Megatron. "We will relieve you of the burden of holding them if you deem it wise. Once the dimensional rift is closed they will never have another chance to get back to cause harm. If you keep them, there is always that chance."

Megatron nodded. "But the burden will be on you, Optimus Prime."

The door opened and two grim-faced individuals stepped inside. They were nearly 36 feet tall, broad and beautiful. Mostly white with red arms and legs, they bore the Autobrand on their chests in the old fashioned manner. Their red visors and tall red antenna finials gave them away. They were the big boys of the Cybertronian arsenal and they were there at Prime's command. "Lord Optimus, you bid us come?" Tennyson asked.

"Yes," Prime said. "Please sit. We have a strange situation to address."

They pulled chairs, then sat, their optics never leaving Megatron. "We took the liberty of calling for Max and Metroplex. We hope you are not unhappy with the decision," Typhoon said as the door opened again. Two more entered, then moved to stand behind the two seated.

"No," Prime said. "Perhaps it will be good for our guests to know the strength with which we function on our side of the divide." He turned to Megatron who was staring at the four with surprise. "Megatron, our metro-titans have perfected pretender hard and software that allow them to move about in our colony at a size more conducive to such a prospect. This is Typhoon, co-chieftain with Metroplex of their class," he said nodding to both. "With them is the warrior, Tennyson, and the warrior, Fortress Maximus. Two of them serve as habitations for our people and services while Typhoon and Tennyson serve as warriors to protect them."

Megatron nodded. "I am glad that in this dimension you serve a constructive purpose. In ours, not so much. But for poor Trypticon, we would be alone against you and your people."

Typhoon nodded. "We have heard. However, no matter which dimension in which we exist, we serve at the call of our Prime and the great need of our people. You are the leader of the good faction, I am told. How may we serve you?"

Megatron glanced at Prime. "This is unexpected and I would say … encouraging. You do understand that I am putting great trust in you, Optimus Prime."

Prime nodded. "I know. I wish for you to understand that no matter what dimension our people exist, it is my duty to serve and protect them. Given the situation as it stands now, I am duty bound to assist you, Megatron, through the Matrix and my oath. We will offer to take whoever you capture to remove them forever from harming anyone again where you live. We will hold them in containment and their well-being will be assured. I give you my word on the Matrix."

Megatron grinned slightly. "I find I am less worried about their well being as I am about their containment but I accept your offer. I have worried what I shall be forced to do with them. I am determined that our faction should not be stained with the blood of those who are in our thrall. To put them to death might be the wise thing to do but it would not be the right thing. Thank you. I will not concern myself with how you will do it," he said glancing at the four big mechs at the end of the table. "Is it possible that these are not the only noble warriors that have come to your call?"

"No. We have 1,400 metro-titans working both here and on Cybertron. Some of them will be leaving shortly to take up defensive placements on the edges of the Empire because assets are still out there, perhaps three-quarters of the entire Decepticon force and we have to protect everyone inside my sphere of influence including a number of aliens civilizations caught in the middle."

Megatron nodded. "Understood." He looked at the group in the room, then relaxed a moment. "We are close to the end of a terrible conflict, Optimus Prime. I am weary of war and wish peace and prosperity for my people. If this can end, we can begin to reclaim those who have only known suffering. I welcome your offer to try to capture them. I will order an overview of the situation as it stands. Our forces are pushing them back to Iacon."

"Given that I am their 'leader', I should be able to enter the DMZ they have created with my troops and take them down. We can bridge as well. Our arsenal contains Decepticon and Autobot ships that we have confiscated and are available to use for this deception," Prime said.

Megatron nodded. "We can plan this out. Perhaps it will be that easy to end. I am praying it is so. Our people are suffering and so are the humans. We have to turn our resources and efforts to assuaging that. We also have to take back the Matrix. Sentinel had it stolen from him at his capture and it belongs to our faction."

"The Matrix is Decepticon in your dimension?" Typhoon asked with surprise.

"Yes. We were not always called Decepticons. That's an Autobot epithet. We were all Autobots once including me. It was only when the war broke out that the propaganda forces started that, coining a word to paint us as the enemy, as liars. The Matrix always drew from the Autobot population a good and worthy leader. Sentinel was the last one before the revolution started. He was a great leader but Orion Pax who led a faction in the Senate overthrew him, then murdered him in the square of Kaon. War was inevitable."

The door opened as a small femme walked in, then paused with astonishment as she saw Prime and Megatron. Prime turned to her. "Warden Gee-Gee, sit. Perceptor, explain off-line what is happening. We need your expertise, Gee-Gee."

She nodded, then sat. A moment later she relaxed. "How may I serve, Lord Optimus?" she asked rather formally.

"We have a prisoner. He is from another dimension and he is incredibly dangerous. We need a foolproof containment. We will need more for later but for this one, we can devise a cell and test it against failure. We need you to work with Wheeljack, Jetta, and Perceptor to make one. Put it across and slightly north of the one where the political prisoners are held. I do not want the prison to see these prisoners. Can you build a wall between them and the rest of the prison to ensure that it's not viewed by anyone there? We also need no one to know that they are here. It would upset the community."

She nodded. "Of course, sir. Who will this containment be for?"

Ironhide grinned slightly, then turned to her. "Me."

-0-On a stretch of cleared land near the edge of the prison

Jetta had quickly designed a barracks that could accommodate fifteen prisoners if necessary as they worked out a large holding area with different contained barracks on the usual plan inside a doubly strong outer perimeter fence system. A large fabricated steel wall was rising that would block the view of the area on the two sides that would be exposed to view. The part facing outward into the wasteland would be left open for now. Right now, they were excavating downward forty feet removing dirt, rocks, and other rubble so that they would lay the energon grid that would make tunneling not only out of the question but next to lethal. It would formulate the system that would feed the bars that would be surrounding not only the big holding area but each individual barracks containment. It would be double the strength and lethal potential due to the still unknown nature of the prisoners. Only crew bosses were working here with Jetta and Jazz who was helping with the design. They would be laying a slab of Cybertronian cement that had the tensile strength of steel. Set on the slab would be a barracks that would be big enough for a number of prisoners but without the possibility of anyone making any part of it as a weapon.

It would formulate the system that would feed the bars that would be surrounding not only the big holding area but each individual barracks containment that would be inside. It would be double the strength and lethal potential due to the still unknown nature of the prisoners. Only crew bosses were working here with Jetta and Jazz who was helping with the design. They would be laying a slab of Cybertronian cement that had the tensile strength of steel. Set on the slab would be a barracks that would be big enough for a number of prisoners but without the possibility of anyone making any part of it as a weapon.

"This is the weirdest project I ever worked on," Payload said as beside him Bulkhead was tossing massive boulders onto a pile nearby like they were baseballs. They would be arranged into a low wall that would frame the open side of the facility adding a touch of beauty to the site, a typical Cybertronian attribute.

"There could be a mirror image of everyone of us. I don't know how many of us are on the good guy team but something tells me we aren't," Jetta said grimly.

Nearby, the tower snipers that would be trained on this part of the facility were being set in quick set cement, their platforms high enough to see everything and allow the sharpshooters there to drop anyone within the range of their weapons. Their weapons had a range of fifty miles. A long line of energon bars was being laid down, the underground connected links encircling the area. There would be two more rings of them after this one and the gate, a single one that led inside which would rise up on the grid from below would be lethal in its intensity and clearly marked.

Drones would deliver food and they were being retooled to explode if tampered with. If they didn't come out the way they came in, they would be exploded remotely. The inside of the barracks would be very comfortable with bunks, tables and chairs and a few couches here and there. Two large monitors would be linked into the prison system with all its entertainments and the facilities for bathing and relieving oneself were state of the art.

Cameras were embedded into the wall including a new type that the prison and processor health facilities were using. These were like a strip of nylon, flat and colorful, which were applied like decoration along the top of the walls of each containment or room. They were cameras but not in the normal sense and thus unlikely to arouse suspicion. They were able to absorb images as brightly and clearly as regular cameras but didn't appear to be so. None of those whose well-being depended upon it knew they were. They just looked like wall decorations, a strip of color applied at the edges where the roof joined the walls.

A road would lead here and only those with the highest security would be allowed to come. The Temple would be informed and a meeting held later with Chevron and Lauren who would insist to no avail that the prisoners deserved services like anyone else. Once they met them later on, they would understand the problem with that line of argument. For now, they were secret above secret and persona non grata.

Work would continue and by the time that Optimus and Megatron formulated a plan for the security of the breach as well as a basic outline with several different possibilities for the incursion, the facility would be ready for its first occupant.

-0-TBC 12-20-16 **edited 12-20-16**


	361. Chapter 361

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 361)

-0-On a planetoid at an alien way station

Optimus Prime and his command crew now included Ironhide's elders, Ratchet, Paragon, Prowl, Springer, Drift, Elita, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Hercy, and Kup. They waited outside the ship that had brought Megatron to the location. Nearby, the Tall White aliens watched, their long stinging weapons in their hands. They chatted with Decepticon soldiers who stood with them watching as appalled and as curiously as they did. Everyone was tense as the first prisoner exchange was to be made. Megatron had entered the ship with Paragon and Sixshot, his 'Springer'.

No one spoke but all of them waited with a gut-churning sense of dread at the idea of a Decepticon version of the most dedicated and devoted Autobot most of them knew walking out in cuffs. Ratchet stood next to Ironhide, his servo resting on Ironhide's back. His energy was tense and awful. Ratchet pulsed him good energy and he got it back along with a quick glance as something moved in the doorway of the ship. Megatron came out, then stepped aside. Paragon was next, then a huge figure that was as familiar as the bolts on their digits. Ironhide stepped out, paused, then was prodded forward by Sixshot.

He grudgingly walked down, stepped closer, then spotted Optimus and the others. He paused in surprise, glanced from Megatron to Optimus, then turned to face the big Decepticon leader with a belligerent expression. "What's happening here?"

Megatron grinned slightly. "Why don't you ask your dear leader, Ironhide?"

"Are you exchanging me?" he asked, then turned to Prime.

Prime was a statue, a massive sphinx of silence along with the others. Then Ironhide himself stepped from behind the others to face 'himself'. It was a strange sight, both being identical and not. The doppelganger was Ironhide's image with notable exceptions. This Ironhide bore besides a big Autobrand a number of tattoos that were both familiar and not. He was also covered with battle wounds that signaled his savagery. He was Ironhide and he was nothing like him. The energy that smoldered off him was dangerous and violent. He had narrowed optics as he took in the image before him. He pulsed his dark energy to Ironhide who pushed it back with force. "So, tell me about this little farce before I kill you, stranger. I will say … you are one handsome slagger." He then laughed, a wholly mirthless thing.

"You're our prisoner, fragger. You will do what we say or I will ventilate your sorry aft," Ironhide said. "You're leaving your dimension and entering mine."

Ironhide the Decepticon looked at each of the mechs before him pausing on those who in Prime's side of life were his adult family. "So … you made it here did ya?" he asked.

Hard Drive who was as silent as a statue stepped closer, walking around the big mech to take stock in him. "We did. And you? What happened to yours?"

"They died. They fought well but they died some of them. Prime sort of let things go and picked targets that had little potential beyond stoking his ego. I'm assuming that's not Prime. My Prime," he asked as Hard Drive came to a stop before him.

"No. That one isn't," Hardie replied.

"Didn't think so," Ironhide said with a grim smile. "You didn't make it. Neither of you did, Appa. I see that Ratchet's here. I don't suppose you're the homicidal killer you are where I'm from."

"No," Ratchet said. "I'm not."

"Too bad. You like to torture. You like to burn mechs alive. I've even seen you kill children," he said.

"You saw someone do it, not me," Ratchet said. He stepped closer. "I'm the mech that will rearrange your torso if you so much as lift a finger in anger toward anyone."

"That's my Ratchet," Ironhide said with a harsh laugh. He glanced over his shoulder. "What now, Bucket Head?"

"Prime to Jetta."

"Jetta here."

"Are we ready for the prisoner?" Prime asked, allowing everyone to listen in.

"We are. We await your arrival," Jetta replied.

"I see you have one of those too. He's Prime's frag toy," Ironhide said with a grin.

Sixshot poked him hard with the barrel of his gun. "Move it, slagger. Time to take out the garbage."

They walked to Prime's ship, entered and sat. Megatron sat next to Prime with a pensive expression. "It is a good thing to be rid of this one. I pity that you have to take care of this for us but I am grateful."

"It is our duty and honor, Megatron. We will do what we can to help end this war and bring about a peace that allows Cybertron to rise again," Prime said.

"Like that, Prime?" The big hulking Ironhide figure asked. "You do know that Prime's motivated by dark energon, right, Megatron? Did you tell them that?"

"I did," Megatron replied.

"Lucky you, Prime. I want to be there for the fight. Send me the film," that big mech said with a harsh laugh. The rest was cut off as they entered a bridge, then began to descend northeast of a big glittering cityscape beyond. Ironhide watched the scene outside, then turned to Prime with a malicious grin. "You have been busy."

No one answered as the ship settled, then the hatch and ramp activated. Pulling him to his feet, the big mech walked onward, then paused at the top of the ramp. Prodded, he walked downward to face a group of heavily armed mechs, a number of senior Autobots including Starscream and Rainmaker. They stared at Ironhide, then Megatron with astonished amazement. Megatron and Prime walked out with the others, then gathered around the behemoth who was glancing around with a smirk on his face.

"This is an interesting development. I am expecting your counterpart here to come kill me. Imagine my surprise," Starscream said as he stared at Megatron with a wary optic. "I take it that you are the Optimus Prime of your dimensional plane of existence and therefore, we have nothing to worry about by your presence?"

"That is correct, Starscream," Megatron said as he extended his servo. It took a moment for Starscream to take it but he did to his credit. Megatron shook the hand of most of the mechs there, thanking them for their assistance. It was nearly an out-of-body experience for most. Then Sixshot shifted position, coming into view and everyone nearly went for their guns.

"Everyone, relax," Ratchet said as he stepped closer to the big glowering figure standing cuffed in the middle. That was when that Ironhide lunged his body into Ratchet. Ratchet with instinct rather than planning gave with the shove, then spun and smashed his fist into Ironhide's face. The big mech stepped back, then grinned at Ratchet. "Nice punch."

"Frag you, Ironhide," Ratchet said hotly, then caught himself. He stepped closer to face the big mech planting himself like a medical vehicle could. Even Prime couldn't budge him now. Everyone in the circle tensed and guns came up. "Listen up, fragger. **MY** Ironhide is a real mech, a real masculine mech. You? You're a coward who likes to kill people. See that city out there?" he asked nodding to the glittering cityscape several miles away glistening in the sun. "That's where we live in luxury, all of us. That is where our kids go to school. That's where happiness happens for twenty million of us. And you? Check it out," he said nodding to the lock up nearby. "That's where you're going to rot for the next ten million years. Fragger. Never touch me again."

"Take him," Prime said to the group around Springer.

Springer nodded, then looked at his 'father' with the same disconnect that everyone else had. "Move it. Do it the right way or the hard way. Either way makes me happy."

"What a great invite, Springer. What a hard aft you are to your bond," he said with a grin.

Everyone stilled a moment. "In your dreams," Springer hissed.

"You're my bond. **ASK MEGATRON! TELL HIM, BUCKET HEAD!"** Ironhide said as he laughed loudly. "Tell him about us."

A prod touched him as Hercy gripped a guard's arm and directed their control device to touch Ironhide's arm. He bellowed, then turned on Hercy. Hercy took the prod, then rammed it at Ironhide. Ironhide bellowed again, falling back toward the gate, cursing and ranting as he did. Walking calmly toward the gate, prodding the big evil Autobot as he did, Hercy got him behind the gate structure. It went up immediately and the beast was corralled. Only then did the energon cuffs on his arms disappear. He stood in the area staring at them, glowering murder their way, but he was contained.

"What modifications can you make on him that will help manage him if he has to come out or we have to go inside, Ratchet?" Prime asked. "Are any of them long range or do we have to modify him hands on?"

"I can do some wifi but others require hands on. We can do that when we've had a chance to observe and see how he is," Ratchet said. He turned to Ironhide. "Are you okay?"

Ironhide who was staring at the seething behemoth who moved as close as he dared to the bars glanced at Ratchet. "I'm fine. I'm also better looking."

It was amazing to watch Megatron and Sixshot laugh together. Then Prime turned to Megatron. "He is now in Warden Gee-Gee's capable servos."

Gee-Gee nodded, then turned to Ironhide behind the shimmering bars. "I am Warden Gee-Gee and this is my prison. I run it fairly but I have a zero tolerance policy. If you harm anyone, try to escape, use banned substances, fashion weapons, or act up, I will take you out and make your life miserable. You are a Class A: Segregated-Lethal Category prisoner. There will never be a moment when we enter your lock up no matter how bad it gets in there with you awake and mobile. We will drop all of you, then enter. You will be given first class food, medical and all manner of entertainment and educational opportunities. You will be expected to obey the rules. No one has authorization to visit you short of someone designated by the Prime or who carries Primal orders. Right now, that is limited to me, Ratchet and Springer. No one else.

"You may or not get more prisoners in your barracks. That remains to be seen. Understand, you cannot dig, walk or fly out and if you persist, we will undertake a placement hearing to render you into stasis mode should you make a spectacle of yourself. We are fair, you will be treated well, but if you're a danger to yourself or others, you will be removed and stored. The guards in the tower have three modes of defense against you if you act up. The first step is to shoot you with an electrical charge that will drop you for handling. It is painful but temporary. The second level is a higher level charge, will short out your basic functions units and will require doctors to replace your burned out nodes. Level three is lethal and if you're shot you're dead. My people are highly trained and have discretion. We employ first class snipers here in the towers. Any questions?"

Ironhide stared at her with a vicious expression of murder. "No. Sounds like a resort to me. Understand me, Warden. I have destroyed entire worlds by myself. You don't scare me."

Gee-Gee stared at him. "I don't need to. I just need to keep you penned up forever. I am very, very, very good at that, slagger. Remember that." She turned to Prime. "He's mine, Optimus. I will carry the brief now."

"Thank you, Warden," he said, then turned to Megatron and his crew who were looking a lot better about life already. "We will send Tennyson to guard the rift on our side. When you gather the intel you can, we can meet again. You have the personal frequency I gave you?"

"I do, Optimus Prime. Thank you," he said as he glanced at the beast behind the shimmering bars. "I don't envy you this duty but I thank you. He can never come back to harm us."

"He will not," Prime said. They chatted a moment, all of the group with each other, then Megatron and his crew entered their ship and lifted off. They were gone in seconds. It was silent a moment, then everyone turned to the big mech glowering at them behind the bars.

"He didn't say good bye," Ironhide said as he grinned malevolently at the group staring at him with appalled fascination.

"What happened to us?" Blackjack asked as Alor stood beside him. "What about Alor? Turbine and Raptor?"

Ironhide looked at them, then Blackjack. "I killed Turbine and Raptor. I burned the beach house down when I was a kid. No one knew it was me. I liked fire. Hard Drive and Delphi died in the war. As for you, ***ATAR*** and ***ADA*** … you're running Garrus 9. You're having fun killing Autobots for the sport of it."

Blackjack stared at him, then the others. "This piece of work needs some alone time. How about we give it to him?"

The group slowly dispersed, walking out of the area to go through the multi stage level of maximum security as they walked back to the life and dimension that was theirs. As they did, the big mech behind the bars watched them go without a word.

-0-Decompressing in a conference room at Ops Center

They were quiet as they sipped tea and ate donuts. Blackjack set down his cup. "How the frag did that beast grow up to be Ironhide? He killed his amma and appa and his genitors are in charge of the biggest Autobot prison in the Empire. They're killing mechs. You and I, Alor, are killing mechs."

"No you aren't," Ratchet replied. " **They** are. They're a different possibility of our time line. They went that way and we went this." It was quiet. "There's very little beyond the surface that is you, Ironhide. You aren't now and never will be that mech. We all have to remember that."

"They said you're a mass murderer, Ada," Springer said pensively. "I hope you remember what you just said if we bag that fragger."

Ironhide grinned slightly. "You're a two-fer, Springer."

"What?" he asked glancing down table to Ironhide.

"The first Mrs. Optimus Prime and the first Mrs. Ironhide of Praxus," Ironhide said.

"I can't even imagine what that would be like," Drift said with a shake of his helm.

"You don't have to," Springer said grimly. "In that dimension, you're probably an Autobot."

"Or better," Ratchet said. "An Autobot who became a Decepticon."

It would be a quiet half joor of conversation and discussion about the situation and what they would help their newest allies do about it on the other side of oblivion. As they did, Tennyson would be arriving on station at the energy rift with Metroplex, Fort Max and Typhoon there to establish contact and set up camp.

It was going to be one strange, strange posting.

-0-TBC 12-20-16. Edited 12-20-16


	362. Chapter 362

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 362)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl noted the data from the continued survey of the Tall White locations. Nothing was changed at the other two spots. The large city-station was still destroyed and the universe was still missing a planetoid. He sat at the table musing on their new problem. He had no idea who and what he was in the other dimension but he knew it couldn't be good. He dreaded knowing. It would appear that he wasn't the bond of Prime in that scenario. Jetta was. Now there were two mechs besides him connected to Optimus Prime.

Springer. Jetta. Both were tall, taller than him, smart and handsome. It made him want to punch the wall. Yes, Prowl was a jealous mech even when it didn't matter.

He sat back considering the beast that was locked in the newest pen in their prison and the prospect of more coming along. It was in the mind of Optimus to take them all and bring them here. It would probably be likely that they would have to put some of them into stasis just to bring down the level of malevolency that would be part and parcel of having them here. The idea that someone as good and pure as Prowl believed Prime to be having his evil twin within striking distance was disturbing. If the rest of them exhibited the same level of danger that Ironhide did, this was going to be a very disturbing place.

Prime walked through the side door from the office corridor to the table where he sat. He leaned on the table, then looked at Prowl. "You look pensive."

"That was disturbing. I'm used to Decepticon wrath and evil but not that wearing one of our faces," Prowl replied.

Prime nodded. "I know. I am thinking that bridges are going to be our friends. I want to land in their quarters or work spaces, secure them, then return as swiftly. I want it to be so fast and so complete that they have no way to respond. This has to be painless. It will likely not be but I have hope. We will need a great deal of bridges, one for each of us when we go. I feel … sorry for us that this Megatron is not our own. Imagine what we could have accomplished together had it been so."

Prowl nodded. "I know. Water under the bridge as they say, though it crosses my mind what might have been. It's almost Christmas Surprise."

Prime nodded. "I am unclear whether he will be back to begin the maneuvers before then but if he can come I want them here for this. I want to allay their fears over us and see that not all Autobots are evil."

Prowl nodded. "Agreed." It was silent a moment. "A child Ironhide burned his grand parents to death in their home."

Prime sat back with a nod. "I am glad we live here with all the problems it has. It is ours and we can shape it. I would not want to live where they live."

Prowl nodded. "I know. There's a football game Christmas Surprise orn and the gifting at the schools and community centers. I have the same groups of elves and Santas as before." He grinned slightly. "I never asked you if you were jealous that Springer is bonded to Ironhide."

Prime grinned in spite of himself. "I never asked you if you were upset about Jetta and me."

Prowl smirked as he stared at Prime. "In every universe, in every dimension, in every possible incarnation … yes."

Prime grinned. "Consider that my answer too. I have yet to hear about you."

"I shudder to think," Prowl said with a slight frown.

-0-In the lock up

He inspected the barracks finding its amenities and comforts surprising. Then he walked outside to check out the entire set up of the enclosure. It was big and roomy with a table and benches outside. The porch held a number of chairs that could be dragged out into the sun for solar bathing or just sitting. There were five other barracks set ups inside this place or so the digging going on indicated. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who would be here eventually. That might be interesting. He considered Springer who he last heard was being hunted on Cybertron.

The idea of Cybertron being that unstable was a slow burning flame in his guts as he considered the number of set backs they had undergone since Prime lost his way. They were going to lose the war if they didn't step up the repression, aggression, and offensive against the Decepticons. Megatron was organizing the resistance on-world and inside the Empire as entire sectors were falling to him either by force or surrender. The army was dispirited and it would end if they didn't get it together. He had sent Springer to report about the unrest in the Arcturian sector before going to pacify Earth. Apparently, he was now running for his hide.

The Decepticons had been on Earth telling the humans not to trust the Autobots. They shouldn't have. Ironhide had arrived by shuttle and began to destroy the planet in a very systematic manner. Power plants and grids, communications and command, air forces and then ground. He had dropped incredible bombs of great power destroying city after city. Forest fires raged across half the planet as he picked his targets one-by-one, leisurely taking down the planet to a cinder.

Or he would have had the 'Cons not shown up and shot his ship to slag. He was captured in a shoot out gaining about three new scars. Sitting in the hold of Megatron's ship, he had figured his luck had run out. Coming off the ship to see Optimus and the others had been a surprise. He thought he was going to be exchanged, though he couldn't think of someone or something that Prime had that Megatron would trade for. There was word that the AllSpark was spirited into safety and guarded by the Decepticons. If they had that, then game over. It was only a matter of choosing death or containment and for him, death was preferable.

Now, not so much. Ironhide stared up at the weak sun in the sky. Overhead, ships passed and beyond his cage and the wall that separated them others could be heard in close proximity indicating this was a rather large prison. This could be the life he would lead forever if things didn't change. He would have to see if they could. Right now, this Class A Major Offender cage had no defect unless someone attacking it to get them out was considered one. It was a depressed and softly raging mechanism that pulled a chair from the porch to sit by the fence and stare at the guard towers. They stared back too.

-0-That night around the town

"You've been quiet all orn."

Springer glanced at Drift. "It's weird to know that your dear old dad in this dimension is your bond in another."

They waited for the light to change, then rode across the street in Centurion. They headed down the sidewalk as the odd car passed moving from light pool to light pool. Reaching the main highway through town, then paused at the corner to look up and down the four-lane thoroughfare. At three different intersections interspersed along the way, massive lighted Christmas Surprise trees glittered in the night. They were warm, beautiful and familiar. "Imagine, Springer," Drift said as he stared at the one closest to them. "Imagine a life without this, without being able to appreciate and enjoy this."

"I can't but then I never expected to live this long. It was nothing but war as far back as I could remember. Having this, doing this … I would have laughed once upon a time. But now ...being a part of this, doing something really positive, having family and functions, places to go … it means a lot. That mech … he's sad." Springer glanced at Drift. "You know?"

Drift nodded.

"I'd still ventilate his aft," Springer said with a slight grin. "Without blinking an optic."

"You and me both," Drift said with a grin.

Springer nodded, then looked up and down the street again. "It's beautiful tonight. Let's go to Kalis. The schools have their art out in the windows. Let's see if there's anything there by the little mechs."

Drift nodded as they moved onward heading for Kalis and the art kiosks that lined the fence to showcase the art of the children in Youngling Day. There would be art by Bos and Sunspot on display.

-0-Later that night

"What a smoldering pile of menace."

"Yeah. I do believe I'm better looking," Ironhide said as they lay in the darkness of their berth room.

Ratchet chuckled. "That's only one of several hundred things you're better at, Only One. He's sad and so is his dimension. I'm glad I'm here."

"I dread when they catch you. All of them are coming here, the major officers. Least we can do for Megatron," Ironhide replied. It was silent a moment, then they both laughed. "Never thought I'd say that. Maybe we can have him help us catch our slagger sometime down the road."

"Keep that thought. Tomorrow, we have to go to the classrooms and hear their performances. Until the Performing Arts Center is built we won't be having big performances like before. We're having them in the classrooms."

"That's too bad."

"I thought so but Appa and Amma are going to be working out the programming when the center is on line so they can use the big stages for their shows and recitals. I'm told there's going to be a spring program too."

"The more, the merrier," Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded. "Good night, Only One."

"Good night, Ratchet."

-0-Elsewhere

"He can never get out," Jetta said as he shut out the lights. He lay back beside Elita. "By the way, you were killed over there, you and the team."

"Nice. I'm still trying to picture you with Prime," Elita said with a grin. "At least I won't see my doppelganger when the net is dropped. I can't wait to see what a slagger Bumblebee turns out to be on that side of the veil."

"Oh, frag. I forgot about him," Jetta said with a chuckle.

"When will the other lock ups be ready? I think we may be go soon," Elita asked.

"We? You're deceased. I have to go. I don't want Optimus to get too lonely," Jetta said with a grin. "That's going to be so weird."

Elita chuckled. "I'll haunt you from my grave."

-0-Elsewhere

"What did you hear about yourself, Magnus?" Arcee said as she sat on a couch across from him.

"Nothing yet." He looked at her. "Your counterpart is dead, though. I can't fathom that, but then I can imagine your counterpart is pretty awful."

"And you? I can't imagine such a bad boy," Arcee said with a grin. "Though I think I might want to try."

Magnus frowned. Arcee grinned again.

-0-Up there

Prowl lay in the darkness going over the unsettling events of the day. Prime was silent too but he knew neither of them were recharging. "You need to relax."

"Says you?" Prime asked.

Prowl grinned, then glanced at Prime's handsome profile. "What do you expect to do if we can capture this Prime?"

"Put him in the cooler with the rest. I would return the Matrix to Megatron. Then it can choose who it wishes," Prime replied. "I am aware of alternate universes and alternate realities from ours but I have never run across something like this in my journeys. Most of them have been constructs for my benefit rather than actualities."

"Megatron is sympathetic and his energy reads just like yours, I'm afraid to say," Prowl said.

Prime nodded. "I hope he believes that we are willing to assist him in a trust-filled manner. I can only imagine what he is thinking now."

Prowl nodded. "Well, have him come here and see a game. Have him stay for Christmas."

"The colony would rebel and so would the humans," Optimus replied. "I would that he could come. It would be a great trust-building exercise."

"Well, maybe we can disguise him," Prowl said. "Let me think about it. It might allay his fears to see what we do here. I don't know how long the rift will be open but as long as it is maybe we can assist each other."

"I was thinking that myself," Prime said. "A visit to our Cybertron might be helpful for him and for me, his as well. A chance to see the others debacle might help both of us. We will have to see how this plays out."

"I don't look forward to you going there. I want to know what I am there and what happened to me. I'm going with you," Prowl said firmly.

Prime grinned. "We need intel then."

"I'll ask. I'm going to Tennyson tomorrow," Prowl said.

"Good. Good night, Prowl."

"Good night, Only One."

-0-TBC 12-21-16 Happy Yuletide, everyone! Peace be to all of you. :D **edited 12-26-16**


	363. Chapter 363

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 363)

Sorry this is later. My writing program crapped out and I had to get another version, get it on and try to get this working again. Its all go now. HUGS! :D

-0-Iacon, Cybertron, in another dimension

The sun was warm on his neural net as he stood on the balcony watching the crowd below going about the business of protecting him and his government. Sitting in the berth room at an elegant table having breakfast, Jetta of Iacon, old friend and intimate in every way short of bonding ate his food as he watched the gigantic figure just out of the double doors. The street below held the usual noises of the orn, trucks going about, troops changing shifts, the Elite Guard making their rounds.

Inside the sphere of safety that ringed the Residence, the homes of the others, his confederates, things were equally as secured. Half the Senate and most of the Senior Autobots lived here in luxury while no more than a mile away the civilian population slaved for his benefit. He leaned out slightly to look down the street, then walked back in, satisfied that things were as they should be. He sat down and began to eat his own food.

"What's on your agenda?" Jetta asked. "I was told you would be going to Kaon soon."

"When Soundwave gets the job done, yes. We will be going to Kaon."

"It's not as secure as here," Jetta said.

The big figure shifted, then shrugged. "I can detonate as easily there as I can here. It may be closer to the battle, but that will make it more exciting when Megatron finds out and has to surrender."

"What makes you think he would?" Jetta asked as he checked his datapad for the news.

"He's a soft sparked Decepticon. You don't think he would risk even one life do you? He would surrender." the big mech said as he finished his meal. Glancing at the door, he saw the femme standing there, her optics staring downward and her body posture submissive. "You may take these things."

She bowed, then walked in, gathered up the dishes onto a tray, then hefted them up. Wirelite nearly made the door when he called out. "There is something on the counter in the kitchen for you."

She paused, then bowed her helm. "Thank you, Lord Optimus." She continued until out of view, her bond who was butler to her housekeeper helped her with the tray until they set it down on a counter in the kitchen. Laying on another nearby was a picture, one of her children working hard in a camp far away. Every so often, Optimus Prime would leave one there to prove his point, that he could snuff out any spark he wanted at any time he wanted. She held it as Cromo, her bond peered over her shoulder. They walked to the pantry, closed the door and cried together until they couldn't. Only then could they come back out and do their jobs.

Nearby, gathering himself together to begin another orn in the occupied world of Cybertron, Optimus Prime and his 'friend', Jetta made ready to inflict even more pain on his subjugated people.

-0-Kaon HQ halfway around the world away

Prowl sat at the command table watching as Soundwave ordered the mining of the planet to continue. They had wired munitions in essential places that were integral to the well-being of Primus. It would take about ten more orns of hard slog until they got everything dug in. Then it would take three more orns to coordinate the detonations through one console. Or so Soundwave just informed him. It would be this one, the HQ for the Autobots and a place where he kept a residence, one for him and Optimus when the big mech could break away. He was brooding on Jetta as usual, resenting the slag out of things as they stood. Their time together was becoming less dependable and when Prime did come Jetta was always there. He would have to eliminate that fragger eventually. It would have to look like an accident or that a Decepticon killed him. Prime would cut his throat if he thought that he, Prowl had anything to do with Jetta's elimination. That fragger was practically his shadow.

Prowl gazed around the room resting his optics on Soundwave. He was another obstacle to Prime's complete attention. He gave a good show of absolute loyalty but Prowl knew he had everything wired everywhere. That is why Prowl took such care with his own house. That would be one less set of images the sneaky fragger would have in his arsenal. Yes, he would shoot Soundwave in the face. He would blow a hole in that opaque mask and watch him bleed out. Then he would eliminate Jetta and Prime would be his. He would be the mech behind the mech and through Prime, he, Prowl, would rule the Empire. He grinned slightly as he sat watching Soundwave. All was going to be right soon. He would see to it.

-0-In a lab sitting at a table

"Megatron is making inroads," Wheeljack said as he sat down with Perceptor and Ratchet who were working on a virus. "He's taken half the planet. When is Optimus going to do something about it?"

"He is. We're, of course, doing the dirty work," Ratchet said. "Too bad this virus isn't limited to just Decepticons."

"We're not letting this loose. We can't control it and there is no profit being lords of a dead world," Wheeljack said.

Perceptor looked up from the handheld he was working on. "Where is your sense of adventure, 'Jack? If that happened, you would be king of the world. No one would challenge you."

"What makes you think you would live through the virus, Percy?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know. Maybe this," he said pointing at the equations on his handheld. "This appears to be the counter agent. You don't release a virus unless you have the counter agent."

"How do you know it works?" Wheeljack asked.

"That's for us to find out," Perceptor said as he glanced at Ratchet. "Trials on live test subjects appear to be your field of expertise."

"Consider it done," Ratchet said with a grin. "A selection across the board, all ages and type, correct?"

"Don't tell me," Wheeljack said with a slight frown. He rose, then walked to the console nearby.

Ratchet watched him with a clinical optic. "Wheeljack is losing his nerve. Sad to see that happen. Anyone without utility to Optimus usually gets made into furniture."

Perceptor grinned. "He'd make a great lamp with those finials."

They laughed, then bent to the task at hand. Wheeljack who heard them fumed in silence. Someday, they would roue the moment they thought that was funny. As each day passed, as each mile was lost to the Decepticons, Wheeljack had less and less reason to find anything funny.

-0-On a hillside on a subjected planet

Ultra Magnus and his team stood on a pile of rubble scanning the horizon. Somewhere in this wasteland was a Decepticon gun runner and he was going to get him. No one would arm the Decepticons and live. In the rubble nearby, hiding nearly in plain sight, the enigmatic figure of Scorponok waited. He had personal scan blocking software acquired over eons of gun running for the Cause. He and his partner, Barricade were nearly unstoppable and even if he wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, he had always outwitted Ultra Magnus and his Autobot goons.

It was a matter of honor for the two of them. Magnus was as bad as it got. Putting him down in the optics of Prime, giving him a reason to sweat out his own continued existence was worth the dangers they went through to arm their faction and make sure the Autobots were disarmed. Magnus would look but miss them again. Scorponok and Barricade would meet their connection and bring a shipment of guns and arms through to their forward bases. They would arm up and wait the signal to support their fellows on world. Until then, it was business as usual.

He straightened, looked around, then slipped away. Magnus would miss the only mech he never caught in all the eons of the Tyrest Treaties and now the war, Scorponok. It would rankle severely.

-0-At the prison at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, this side of the veil

The ground work was finished and the infrastructure of the fencing was being activated. It flashed into existence, then settled into a silent unseen wall of death and pain that the bots could see but not the humans without special optical enhancements. Five more pens with barracks inside were being put together and as Ironhide sat watching he was impressed with the precision and ability of the workers. He was also amused to see Jetta working as the overseer.

Prime's frag toy and closest personal friend since he was a kid existed here too. He had no real opinion about Jetta himself. Jetta offered no threat to him and his needs. He knew that Prowl hated him, had a severe case of jealously and would kill him if he could. In fact, Prowl **would** kill Jetta before this was over. He would also probably kill Soundwave and Ratchet. Both of them were advisers to Prime and thus, they were roadblocks to Prowl's eventual plans.

He had them, their Prowl. He was raised by real fraggers. Both being high caste, both being the infants of government personnel of great wealth, Ironhide knew Prowl well. He knew his genitors, both of whom were bloodless, cold, grasping, insatiable manipulators. Venture ran and was said to siphon off money from the government through his job as chief economist to the Prime and Miler was some kind of cold-blooded scientist … mathematics. He didn't like any of them but it amused him to watch Prowl's face when he was around Prime and Jetta.

A truck drove in and was loaded up. It was one of the big mechs who were working on the ground. He had taken out a lot of soil and brought back gear and materials needed for the construction. They were treating him like he was invisible. He treated them like marks. He studied them, the area and how it worked. This prison was Garrus 9 level security and given that touching the bars holding him in would put him in the hospital, he had to have a better plan. He might wait until he had a cell mate and depending on who it was, he might test the bars by throwing his cellie into them. If they shorted out, he could make a good rampage before they shot him down. It might be worth it, he thought, as he watched Jetta jump into the hole to inspect something. The afternoon would drag by.

-0-Tennyson

It was mid-morning when Prowl arrived through one of the several bridges that mature titans who did colony and/or war service carried. Tennyson offered two. He walked to the elevators, ending up on the bridge in no time. Sitting at the table playing cards were several of the big frames. Tennyson, Caminus, Metroplex, Fort Max, Acutus, and Tyke were laughing as Ty won the round. Pausing by the table, Prowl grinned. "I see you're hard at it. What is the sit-rep?"

"All is well, Prowler," Ty said with a grin. "The rift is stable, no one has ventured by on either side and the regular test signal for the transmission lines between us and them reads strong and continuous. I suppose we shall receive intel soon enough. Frankly, I would like to go over there and see about Metroplex. I heard he's a real slagger."

"Your mirror image," Tyke said with a grin as their version of the big stately Autobot dealt the next hand. "I, on the other hand would probably be a Decepticon and a good guy. Maybe. I think I lost track trying to figure out the opposite of what's happened to me here as it stands over there."

Prowl nodded. He walked to the window. "I don't know how we're going to close this, Ten. You might be here a while."

"As long as there's beer, danish, pizza, and cards, I'm fine. Good food, good beer, good company," he said. "Come and join us. Watch Ty cheat. He can't help it. He's wired that way."

Slag was long and loud as Prowl joined them for a couple of rounds, then he headed back. Christmas Surprise was in two orns and there could be a problem with their inter-dimensional rift at any moment. In short, it was another orn at Autobot City.

-0-Kaon HQ

He walked in having flown in a heavily armed escort to the command center of his faction. Followed by Jetta, Prime walked to where Prowl sat watching him approach without expression. "What is the situation here?"

"Nothing is changed. We are at equilibrium with the 'Cons. They can't push forward. We're still waiting for Ironhide to check in after obliterating that organic planet and we received word that the 'Cons have taken Springer into custody. We heard there was a shoot out and he was captured. How injured he is, I don't know."

Prime nodded. "Ironhide won't like it a bit."

Prowl shrugged. "Fortunes of war," he said as he gazed evenly at Jetta.

-0-At the rift

They received word that another senior Autobot had been captured but was shot up. Ratchet bridged to Tennyson and stood on the hangar deck with everyone else as the big mech was shuttled over to be transferred to him. The 'Cons who brought him walked from the shuttle with a stretcher. On it with field patches, an unconscious Springer lay under heavy restraint. Ratchet walked to him, put him into deep medical/security stasis, then deactivated the restraints. Springer was out like a log, had several holes and scorched marks and looked like himself but just a little different. Even lying out cold, he gave off a malevolence that Ratchet's son never had. He looked at the 'Cons. "We got this. Give my compliments to Megatron."

The four Decepticons nodded silently, then one looked at Springer. "If he doesn't make it, no one on our side will care." He looked at Ratchet. "I hate you on our side of the fence. I don't know what to think about you over here."

"We have the same problem about you, Catilla," Ratchet said with a slight smirk. "Give my regards to the rest of your ship boarding team."

"We're regular soldiers on our side," Catilla said.

"Over here, you kill babies. Sad, isn't it," Ratchet said with spark felt emotion.

The big mech nodded, **then** glanced at the others. "I hope he's not the last one we give you. Megatron would never kill them and that's what they need. Thanks for taking them."

"Don't mention it," Ratchet said.

Catilla grinned slightly. "I won't," he said. Then he and the others jumped back to the shuttle and it took off heading for the rift and their own personal side of the universe.

Ratchet watched them go, then looked at Springer. "I should have spanked you more as an infant," he said with a grin. "Let's get him to med bay. I'll fix him, then we can take him to the prison."

The others nodded, then they walked to the elevators nearby for the ride down to med bay and later, a short walk through the bridges to prison hospital center.

-0-TBC 12-22-16 **edited 12-23-16**

subjugated: someone who is overpowered, overrun and defeated, who suffers ill treatment at the hands of their dominator.


	364. Chapter 364

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 364)

NOTES: I put Shockwave where I meant Ratchet in the last piece. :D Heh-heh-heh … I made a chart. This version of Shattered Glass is going to be slightly different but essentially faithful. Some of the characters aren't strictly one side or the other but placed where they will do the most good for the story. I will, however, let you guess about Soundwave. He's being as mysterious as ever. Hugs to all sharp-eyed readers. You underestimate your importance to this story. **HUGS!** :D:D:D

-0-Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Rumor had spurred him on as he drove madly down the road that led to the medical center of the prison. He had been unsettled but kept his promise to Prime and the others that he would keep the secret of the parallel dimensional stuff and Alternative Universe or AU Ironhide as he was listed on the official 'secret above secret' rolls. His parents had been stunned by the turn of events and they had spent about half an hour in a Temple alcove discussing it, then coming to the agreement that **NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS! NO ONE!** It had made his evening following one long slagger.

He had heard an off-hand remark about Ratchet leaving to get something in the field, something that had been found but no one had any information beyond that. Given their ability to firewall and keep things secret, it still amazed Will Lennox how often they could divine things they weren't supposed to know anyway. He had taken that to mean another slagger had been captured so he dashed madly away dumping meetings on Epps and Graham so he could find out. Either way, another bot or not, he wanted to talk to Ratchet, something that he hadn't been able to do yet.

Buzzing in the door, having been given the all clear because he was trusted by everyone around for almost all but the most classified locations, he entered the hallway that led to the admittance desk. Calling upward, he asked Dido where Ratchet was.

Dido peered over the counter to spot the voice, then grinned. "William. What brings you here?"

Dido was a big mech with huge skills at subduing without harm violent prisoners or out of control individuals who came here for treatment. He also had mad skills with schedules, manifests of things needed and other management necessaries. He was the director of the hospital center and part of the team called to help with violent patients. He was also a very nice guy who had two kids, a bond who was a Temple acolyte and played for Tarn as a wing.

:I want to see Ratchet. I was told he was here. Do you know where?: Will asked with as innocent of a tone as he could supply.

Dido consulted his computer, then looked down. "He's in the emergency block in the back, first floor, through the security check. You can wait for him in the waiting room there. Right now, he's got a tough patient."

:Thanks, Dido. You're the mech: Will said with a grin as he buzzed down the hallway.

Dido watched him go, then chuckled. "I am, aren't I." Then he sat back to work on stuff until the desk manager was finished with lunch. At that point, he would adjourn to his amazing office in the back to continue to design the response they would have to make if the new prisoners needed extracting from their cells.

Buzzing down the hallway, he passed the checkpoint and the young medical student who operated it in place of the regular security mech for this, a run-up day to Christmas. They would be rotating through their schedules starting at noon today through what would be on Earth December 27th. Christmas Surprise had grown to be one of the most important family holidays on-world so the bots had added an extra vacation day to accommodate family adventures. Lord knew, the humans had their own planned, the entire on-world human community.

Up ahead, soldiers were lounging, all of them standing around the door of an emergency room. They looked down with a grin. "William. What brings you here?" Twintwist asked as he leaned against the wall, a plasma rifle slung casually over his shoulder.

:I came to see Ratchet. Is he inside?: Will asked as the group turned to look at him. He felt like a mouse facing down a herd of man-hunting dinosaurs. It felt weird and maybe always would. He smiled a smile he didn't truly feel as he worked the Lennox magic.

Twintwist grinned. "He's inside. We're not supposed to let you or anyone else in."

:Why? I already know about the other Ironhide: Lennox said, taking on the direct path.

Twin considered that then nodded to the door. "Go in. What the frag? Just don't get in the way."

He buzzed in, then it was quiet a moment. Two mechs turned toward Twin. "What other Ironhide?" they asked.

-0-Inside the room

Ratchet was bent over a patient that bore the familiar shape and colors of Springer. Lennox rolled to the wall from where the view was good, then powered down. He sat on the driver's seat of his heavy-duty segway and waited.

Ratchet and First Aid were working on the prisoner, taking this and that out, putting this and that in. Metal plating was cut to specs, then welded onto the holes. It was medicinal and would be sloughed off when new was grown underneath. It was a swift process and something that Will knew he could tolerate watching if he had to. It was like working on cars, he had decided. No one hurled when they took machinery apart and if he didn't know they were sentient, it would be no different for him. On the other hand, if this were humans being worked on with all the resultant blood and guts, he would probably fall on his face.

Ratchet waited for First Aid to weld something and when he did he noticed Lennox. **"WILLIAM! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"**

:I drove in: Will said with a winning smile. He hoped it was anyway.

It was.

"Have you got this, Aid?" Ratchet asked.

"I do, Ratchet. I'll close and finish up," he said.

"Thanks. I have a human to paddle," Ratchet said as he grinned down at Lennox. He walked to the sink and cleaned up, then turned to Lennox. "Follow, little man." Stepping out, he was surrounded by mechs.

"How is he, Ratchet?" Twintwist asked.

"He's good," Ratchet said. "They really perforated him but he's going to make it. Three or so orns here, then a pen for him."

"What's this about another Ironhide, Ratchet?" a youngster asked.

"Oh frag," Ratchet said. He peered down at Lennox with a frown, then looked at Twin. "Get something set up oath-wise with Optimus." He looked at the kids. "You could cause terrible anguish for everyone if you don't do what the Prime is going to ask of you, infants. Our people have suffered enough. Prime will explain what you need to know and then you have to obey. Understand?"

They nodded, then watched as Ratchet and Lennox went down the hallway to a lounge, entered and the door closed. They, themselves, would go to another, hear from Prime and give their oaths to the Matrix that the information they had would be safely withheld from the public. They wouldn't be the ones who would disclose. They would hold to their oath faithfully.

-0-Inside a conference room

Ratchet sat down on a couch and put up his peds. He grinned at Lennox. "Well, nosy little fragger. What are you doing here? How did you get past Dido?"

:I asked: Lennox said with a smile.

"I'm going to have to have a staff meeting here I can see," Ratchet said with a grin. "What do you want to know and how can I depend upon you keeping the secret? Your people aren't exactly trustworthy on the big stuff."

:That's them: Lennox said. :My folks and I are keeping the secrets. I just want to know the whole story. I want to see when they come in. I'm no physicist but I love science fiction. This parallel dimension stuff is part of that. Let me in on the secret when it happens and I'll be your little huckleberry forever:

Ratchet snickered, then laughed aloud. "You mean you weren't before?"

They both grinned at each other. Ratchet put his peds down, then leaned forward, as if proximity made it safer to say out loud. "We bagged another slagger. Given the problems they face over there, Prime volunteered to take any of them that showed themselves to be too difficult to keep. First, AU Ironhide-"

:AU?:

"Alternate Universe. We have to keep everyone straight, William. Now we have AU Springer," Ratchet finished.

:Does our Springer know?: Lennox asked.

"I sent for him. He and Drift are on their way from the substation. Let's go out and wait for them. I don't know what he's going to think when he sees this slagger. And given that things are pretty similar, Drift is going to be on the other side from him. Though," he said as he thought a moment. "Paragon shouldn't be on Megatron's side because he switched to us so the story line if you will, hasn't been completely similar."

:Would it?: Will asked as the paradox began to overwhelm his thinking.

"We're essentially the same group with reversed roles and different circumstances so that might matter in how it all rolls out. Some matches, some doesn't. We're both at war but in ours, we triumph through this path ... the Diaspora, the hunt for the AllSpark that led to Earth, then from Earth to Mars to Cybertron to Empire. In their universe, we're evil and they're good. They're taking back Cybertron through frontal assault. Where the AllSpark is or even if they have one they didn't say yet. A lot matches but not everything. That's the paradox of the paradox. Did I tell you I hate parallel dimensions and mirror universes?" Ratchet asked as they reached the door.

:I hear ya: Will said as they exited into the hallway. No one was there, then the elevator opened allowing Drift, Kup, Hercy, and Springer to step out. They walked to Ratchet, nodded to Lennox, then gathered to hear the word.

"Did I ever tell you lot how handsome you all were?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

They snickered, then Springer shook his head. "You found one of us, right? Which one? Me?"

" **You're a psychic! Glory be! All Praise Primus!"** Ratchet said fluttering his servos comically. He grinned at the mechs who grinned at him. "Wait here. He might be in his secured room."

"Who's working on him?" Drift asked with a grin.

"First Aid," Ratchet replied as he turned toward the door.

"He's still in there." -all of them.

They followed Ratchet in, then paused together to watch First Aid carefully buffing Springer's patched chassis. Springer stared at him, then stepped closer to view the big silent mech. After a moment of close scrutiny, he turned to the others. "I could have sworn I was better looking than this."

Huge laughter and a hug from Drift greeted that remark. Drift scrutinized him, then nodded. "I think you're better looking all around."

"You would," Kup replied. "You have to."

Laughter.

First Aid took a critical optic of his patient, then put the buffer down. "I think we can admit him to high-security room #10. I had it made up."

"Grab a corner, boys," Ratchet said as he gripped a corner of the stretcher the big mech still lay upon. They hoisted it, pushed Ratchet gently out of the way, then followed him to the elevator that led upward, Will Lennox buzzing along behind. It was a short ride to the third floor, a quick pass through the automated security station, then entrance into the room farthest down the plain corridor. Sliding him off the stretcher none too gently, they watched as Ratchet hooked him up and secured his restraints.

They stared at him, then all of them turned to Lennox. :What?: he said as he withered under the scrutiny.

"Sometimes, I don't think humans are too bright," Hercy said with a faint grin.

"You're just finding that out now?" Springer asked with a big grin.

"Let's find a conference room. Willie boy has questions about paradoxes and slag," Ratchet said as he led the way out.

Kup smirked as he passed Lennox followed by Drift and Springer. Twintwist was last. He glanced down at Lennox with a grin. "Sad sack. Keep up." He exited and followed the others.

Will Lennox stared after them, then grinned. "Slag Will Day is it? Two can play that game," he said as he gunned the segway to follow.

-0-TBC 12-23-16 **edited 12-25-16**

NOTES:

My best friend who passed last year used to sign off to her sister as 'your little huckleberry'. It made her nuts. I don't think she got how cute and inoffensive it is. It's just a cute little expression from the 1800's.

19th-century slang which was popularized more recently by the movie Tombstone. Means "I'm the man you're looking for". Nowadays, it's usually used as a response to a threat or challenge, as in the movie.

"Who thinks they can beat me? I'm your huckleberry."

ESL:

proximity (prox-ih-mitt-ee): the degree of closeness something or someone is to you. EX: "The car was in close proximity to the steps and so they didn't get their feet wet when they got out of it.:

NOTE:

Secret above secret exists. It is the highest designation of classified material possible in the United States.


	365. Chapter 365

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 365)

-0-Conference room at the Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The door opened as Ratchet set Will Lennox on a chair. Mech after mech entered to sit or squat against the wall. It was pretty full when the door finally closed. Ratchet smiled. "I do believe my charisma strikes again." Huge laughter greeted that. Ratchet smirked. "Smart afts. We came here to have a heart to spark and the First Marines show up."

"Frag **him** ," Springer said with a grin as he sat on a couch with Drift. "Talk to **me**."

Ratchet smirked at Springer, then looked at all of them. "We have a universal paradox happening that was accidentally brought about when the aliens who killed the Tall Whites at their off world bases pierced an inter-dimensional barrier opening up another dimension parallel to us." Ratchet looked at Lennox. "We're used to weird but you're still in short pants." Grins greeted that as swift internet scans clarified the strangeness. "However, I will try and make it simple for you. There are a number of theories and confirmations I can give you but you have to remember your oath." He looked at the others. "You too."

They nodded, then settled in. Ratchet considered Lennox. "You know that books are a collection of pages laying one on top of the other, each different with their own information but basically built around the same idea, that being whatever the book is about. So it is with dimensions. They lay as close together as pages in a book in infinite numbers but they never truly touch. They never interact unless something catastrophic happens. Fortunately for all of us, this is a truism. We are ultimately safe from each other. Never the twain shall meet.

"Think about energy now. Everything is energy with different forms and formulaic compositions that in the right order make things like you and me and this chair. You combine the proper elements and you get something. Elements are made of smaller particles and so it goes to sub-atomic levels. Given that those particles exist in movement and are stationary at the same time … or so they say … existence is more than what we can see here on the material plane which has its own rules, perceptual limitations, and regulations, some of which we struggle to understand. We're used to the idea of dimensions because Prime as Prime exists in more than our own. He might even be considered as some do as a multiversal singularity. He's able to be in more than one dimension at a time. Given that he bears the Matrix, a multiversal singularity itself, he probably actually is.

"If matter is composed of energy, then so is all that is. Food is converted to energy to power you and your energy field leaches from you in your aura which all of us can see. Your very deepest mental meanderings are composed of energy, formulated by you and capable themselves of becoming reality through the creation of your thoughts. Consider how you might be the biggest slagger in the world. Consider how you never expect anything good. If that is the case, you could by your thoughts be creating your own reality. It can exist here and its postulated that it can exist elsewhere too. You create dimensions by your thoughts, good or bad. You can also create the good as well. The mind is a powerful engine of reality-making. You aren't very aware of it, human, but you should be. Your thoughts matter when they leave your skull and go out into the greater reality.

"Think about every step of your life. Consider the roads you didn't take, the things you didn't do, the things that could have been different. It doesn't matter that you in this dimension didn't seize those opportunities. The path you took went one way but the other at the juncture where they separated continued onward. You can exist in many dimensions besides this one, even infinite numbers of them. You can also **not** exist in others. You could have died in a universe and your parents had to live in that one with the loss of a baby. You could be twins, you could be a girl, you could even not exist at all. All of it is possible. All of it is going onward all around us, unseen and unknown because we don't perceive it at their frequency. There could be dinosaurs marching through this room right now in a dimension outside of our ability to spy. Consciousness is still an unknown concept among humans and probably the sticking point in discovering your so-called 'theory of everything' because you persist in leaving it out of the equation. Scientists can't lick consciousness nor can they hold it in their hands so they dismiss it. They say that it's a function of neurons and the like and nothing more. Dim bulbs." He grinned, Lennox smirked, everyone else nodded.

"Dim bulbs," Twin said as the others chuckled.

"Think about time," Ratchet began again. "Time is only linear to those who don't have the perspective to understand that the past, present and future exist all at the same time everywhere. Think of it less as a river flowing onward than as a big ass ocean. What you did yesterday still exists. It's just back there from you and outside your perception. This opened dimension is different than ours but very, very similar. Consider that most of the key players are there but the philosophy of that dimension is backwards from us. We saved Earth. There, they didn't. We are the good guys here, not there. Paragon wasn't an Autobot that turned Decepticon. He was a Decepticon from the start. Sixshot is a good guy and so is Blue Bacchus. Alie and 'Jack are destroying Autobot prisoners at the super max prison, Garrus 9. It's highly doubtful that we can go over there and live very long before someone pops us good."

:So what's the plan, Ratchet?: Lennox asked.

"We have to figure out what's happening over there. Megatron and his forces are gathering intel. They have the Autobots pinned down around Iacon and probably Kaon. That's their headquarters there, too." He sat back. "I'm thinking that Prime is going to have the senior Autobots here that match the senior Autobots there. then go in and take out our counterparts to overtake Cybertron and prevent a conflagration. I think that we're going to go in with bridges to make a hard fast strike, probably simultaneously."

:Fuck. That sounds dangerous. How will you tell each other apart?: Lennox asked.

"I am going to propose a flash of some kind on all of us in the same places so we can distinguish. If this is done right, if it's done precisely, then it will be over almost the moment it begins. Then we bring them here to this dimension and put them away forever," Ratchet said.

"That would include their versions of Prowl, you, Ada, Optimus Prime, Soundwave, Jetta … maybe Ultra Magnus and a few others. Elita and the team are dead over there. There's Jazz, Blaster, all of us." Springer shook his helm. "That doesn't explain where Drift is. Even if Paragon is different over there it doesn't mean that Drift is. He could still be a holy terror."

"Most likely," Drift said with a solemn expression.

"We'll know when they bring either more fraggers or intel. Prime and Prowl want them to come here and see the colony, to experience Christmas Surprise and take in a game." Ratchet shrugged. "I can put the pretender gear into whoever comes. They can devise a facade that will hide who they really are. It might be good for them to see Autobots that aren't fraggers." He looked at the others. "Our counterparts are incredibly bad … monsters to be exact. We need to help them. Prime is compelled by the Matrix and his own goodness. I want that Cybertron to have a chance to live freely again. We will plan this to the nth degree."

"What about closing the hole?" Twin asked. "What about that?"

"I don't know. Wheeljack and Perceptor are studying it but the amount of energy that would be needed may be beyond our ability. That hole won't heal on its own. It was blasted and will remain that way until someone of substantial power can either do it themselves or assist."

"What about the aliens that made it?" Springer asked.

"They could be eighteen hundred dimensions away. They're multiversal singularities and I wouldn't know how to call them here. They might not come believing it was our life lesson or some such slag," Ratchet said. He looked at Lennox. "You're getting a lesson in physics that no one else will ever get. Your species believes that if you can't see, taste, touch, measure, or weigh it, then it doesn't matter and/or exist. The conscious processor cannot be denied, nor can your brain and the consciousness that fills it which I might remind you appears to exist independently from your brain as some of your best neuro scientists are beginning to see. You might remember when you think bad thoughts that somewhere, someone is having a bad orn."

Lennox smirked. :Thanks. It's not like I don't have a lot of shit on my karma as it is:

The mechs snickered. "Insects. You need a keeper," Twin said with a grin. He liked the soldiers and the other humans here but most were still beyond him half the time. That didn't mean he wouldn't defend and protect them but their nuances were over his helm even with the internet assists most of the bots used around them.

:That's what you're for, Twin: Lennox said with a grin. He glanced at Ratchet. :When do you suppose this is going to happen and between you and me, how scary should this feel for those of us who know?:

"It depends upon when Megatron gets back to us and it would probably happen right away given the information. As for fear … it is so with every venture. This could be the easiest and fastest adventure we ever had or the worst. I don't intend to die over there and no one else is either. They don't have an idea that Ironhide is caught so we can use that to our advantage. Maybe. It can't be too complicated. We will be lookalikes but that doesn't mean that we know the nuances, what to say or do, so we want a hit and run through bridges. That is, if they work over there. We don't know yet so we have to go over and give it a try."

:I won't ask to go: Lennox said. :I'll stay behind and get drunk until you get back:

Laughter and rough humor greeted that, then Ratchet stood. "A lot of this is strange for you but it's Tuesday for us. Right now, we have a holiday to plan for." He led the way out and they headed for exit to go to Fortress Road beyond. Lennox buzzed along.

:Ratchet:

Ratchet looked down as he walked along with the others. Lennox was on the private line. :What, little man?:

:You guys will be careful, right?: Lennox asked as he looked upward with a solemn expression.

:Always: Ratchet replied.

Lennox nodded. :Alright. I'm holding all of you to it:

Ratchet grinned. "Beat ya back," he said as he transformed and peeled out. The others watched him, then glanced at Lennox. Grinning, they began to transform and chase Ratchet down the road. Lennox who was buzzing along grinned. "Slaggers," he said as he gunned it and roared down the sidewalk toward town.

-0-At home

Ratchet stood in his living room considering the next few orns and the events that he hoped would happen without disruption. It was likely that he would be going after his counterpart shortly, probably with an armed escort, along with everyone else. They would have to put them into the prison along with the creature they had there already. The number of pens they would need would depend on the number of mechs that Megatron felt had to be removed.

"With our luck, we will be disrupted during Christmas Surprise. We better have back up elves and Santas," Ratchet said to himself with a sigh. He walked to the berth room and opened the door. Pulling out several boxes, he carried them to the living room. Putting them on the table, he pulled presents out and began to stack them around the foot of the trees like the human tradition called for. When he was finished, he carried the empty boxes to the berth room and put them back. If they were going to get short circuited, he would make sure they had a moment to watch the kids be happy.

The door opened with a knock. "Ratchet?"

He walked out of the berth room and scooped up his grand genitor, Corr. "That's me. All orn long."

Corr hugged him, then Ratchet put him down on the floor. He walked to the couch and sat, patting the seat beside him. "Come sit, Sonny. Tell us what the routine is for the next few orns."

Ratchet sat, then turned to his sweet little Amma. "We might have some company from another place but they will be staying at the Ambassador's quarters. I think we're going to a program tomorrow at the schools to watch the babies, then a few classroom parties. Ironhide and the others will be giving presents out at the schools. I think you might want to come to all of that," he said as his Amma nodded. "We're going to have a dinner at the Residence with a present opening, one apiece like last time. That is Christmas Surprise eve. The big family show will be the next orn here. Buffet-style dinner and food all orn long. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We can go to the game or not, stay home together or not. You tell us what you need to do, Amma. Then we can figure it out together. The family wants to hang out together last time I spoke to most of them. Everyone is going to be here during the holidays, coming in from off world."

Corr nodded. "I will coordinate with everyone, Sonny. You don't worry about a thing. We can also help with the parties and other activities at school. We love taking care of them, Ratchet. They're so wonderful. There will be a band concert at Intermediate School. Fireball, Genesis, and Quasar will be playing. It will be their first performance in public."

Ratchet smiled. "We're so going."

Corr grinned. "Then we will get back in touch with you. What about Ironhide? I haven't seen him in a couple of orns. If Blackjack and Alor need help with Scout, we can be there. I know that Scout and Trooper are still seeing a therapy group. Then there are the productions they're doing for IntraComm. Lovely things. Did you know that they're opening their schools here again? I cannot wait until the Performing Arts Center is open so that we can go to the matinees. They're going to have matinees for the plays and other programs. We can go then."

"You can go anytime. All of the stuff here is open to everyone, Amma. You don't have to go just to some and not others," Ratchet said.

Corr looked at him a moment, then nodded. "I forgot."

Ratchet scanned him, then frowned. "You haven't been taking all your supplements have you."

Corr thought a moment. "I don't know. I might have missed a few."

"You're on a long-term recovery plan, Amma. You had situational dementia because of the extent of your deprivation. I'm surprised at you. What about the others? Don't they make sure you take them? They know this is part of what you're recovering from. No one can trust you until you reach equilibrium."

"Don't blame them, Sonny," he said with a bit of anxiety. "I forget to take them. I have them somewhere."

"Empty your subspace, Amma," Ratchet said firmly.

Corr, flustered, did. Several days of supplements appeared in his servos. Ratchet took them, then frowned. "You better come with me. I have to infuse you. I want to have a chat with the others. If they don't see you take these in front of them, you will all be on my personal shit list." He rose, then walked his little amma to the door. Walking down the hall to their apartment, he looked inside. The other three looked up, then smiled. "Sonny," they said. "

Come with me, all of you." He waited until they exited the apartment.

They looked at him, then Corr. "What's the matter, Ratchet?" Docker asked with a slight look of concern.

Ratchet held out his servos with Corr's medication. "Amma isn't taking his medicine. He's forgetting. Didn't anyone notice?"

They looked at the supplements, then Corr, then Ratchet with looks of gathering horror. Chan put his arm around Corr who looked confused. "Oh, Corr. You forgot to take them?" he asked.

Corr looked at Chan with a flustered expression. "I don't remember."

"Oh, Sonny. What does this mean? Is Corr in trouble? What do we do?" Docker asked with fear in her voice. "We take good care of each other. What happened?"

Ratchet patted her. "Amma, he's had advanced debilitation from starvation and the road back from dementia is not fast or easy. He has to take them every day or he'll slide back. He's missed a few and it shows. We have to take him to the hospital and infuse him to raise his basic levels to functional. If you don't watch him take them every time he has to, he will fall back into dementia and we will have to start over again."

"Oh, Ratchet," Chan said almost tearfully. "We didn't know." The others nodded equally upset.

"I know. I'm not judging you. I'm letting you know that he forgot and got confused. We have to put him back on his peds, then watch him like a hawk. Until he reaches at least 85% potential, then he's a danger to himself in this regard. Let's go get him well again," Ratchet said gently. He led the way to the elevator, then rode down with a very upset group of little elders. By the time they were in a med room at the hospital, Corr had forgotten who he was.

-0-Later that same joor

Ironhide walked in with Blackjack, Alor, and Raptor. They entered the waiting room where Docker, Appa Ratchet, Chan, and Arcee sat. Arcee stood. "The cavalry has arrived." She turned to the three and patted them. "They will stay with you, Appas and Amma. I have to go on duty but I'll check in tonight. Don't worry too much. Accidents happen and Amma will be put to rights really quickly. Ada will make sure of it."

They nodded and patted Arcee's servo as she nodded to the others. "I have to go on duty. I'll check in later."

Ironhide nodded as they watched her leave. Turning to the three upset elders, he sat down. "What happened, Amma?" he asked Docker.

"Corr didn't take his medicine. He got confused, then forgot. He's got the dementia again. I feel so badly, so responsible. Poor little Corr. He's so sweet and good. We never had medicine and doctors except for Ratchet. He's not used to taking medicine and we thought he was," Docker said with a teary expression.

Ironhide and the others who always had great doctors felt a surge of misery flow through them as Ratchet walked through the door. Chan arose. "How is he, Sonny?"

"He's resting, Appa. I'm admitting him so he can be on lines all night. By tomorrow morning I expect him to be lucid and ready to discharge."

"Can I see him? Can I spend the night? He might be scared without me, Sonny. We've never been apart," Chan said.

"Of course. I'll make the arrangements," Ratchet said.

Lee-Lee who was behind him patted Ratchet. "I'll do that, Ratchet. Chan? Would you like to be with him until he gets admitted?" she asked with her sweet voice and gentle manner.

"I would like that, Lee-Lee, if it isn't a bother," Chan said falling into the subservience that beaten down low castes always used when overwhelmed by the system.

She took his servo and they walked out. Ratchet turned to the others. "He's going to be fine. We just found a flaw in our system. No one's amma gets better care than mine from all of you."

"Will he be able to see and do things, Sonny? Like the school stuff and parties with the family?" Appa Ratchet asked.

"He will. I want him to rest. I know the University is off for three decaorns between the sessions. You will see to it that he rests, eats right and takes his medicine. I will check him every orn. He will be scanned every time I see him." He hit the entire group with a scan, read it, then nodded. "All is well. I will see that it stays that way."

Docker put her arms around Ratchet, pressing her face against his chassis. "You are a good little mech, Ratchet. My perfect little mech."

Ratchet grinned at Blackjack and Raptor. "Delusion runs in my family too."

They would sit and chat a bit until Corr was wheeled past to his room where he would spend the night with Chan by his side. In the morning, a mob would check on him, help him check out and go home. Then the parties would begin.

-0-TBC 12-24-16 **edited 12-25-16**

For those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas (Surprise)! For those who celebrate Hanukkah, Happy Hanukkah! For those who celebrate Yule, belated Happy Yuletide! I know there are other holidays that come up so belated Happy Celebration to all! For those who have no holidays right now may I suggest Festivus? (for the rest of us)? Happy Days for all of us. :D:D:D

When I count my blessings, I always include you. This is the seventh Christmas Surprise for the bots in their story. Seven Christmases have come and gone for the TF's of Diego Diaries. I am so delighted to write this and entertain you. I like to tell stories and all of the stories I ever wrote were leading up to this one. My teachers would be amazed. I couldn't write a story in school to save my life. LOL! For you, I am honored to do so. You are all over the world and you come here to read this. For a few moments in the day, we are all one. That makes me ridiculously happy. Just know that for me, that's the payoff for this story.

Just know how much you are loved. Until all are one,

Me, up here in the drifting snow of Alaska sending love and light to all of you wherever you are on this world.


	366. Chapter 366

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 366)

-0-Med Center

It was a big group gathered in the waiting room of the tenth floor of the Autobot City Medical Center. It was a floor of private rooms where Corr had been admitted. Chan had slept on the berth next to Corr who had spent the night with lines feeding him boosted amounts of his deficient supplements and medicines. He had a nice quiet evening though Chan had stood beside him anxiously until he was too tired and finally lay down himself.

Ratchet stood beside the berth where the little mech sat. He was lucid and back to where he would have been but for things happening. Chan listened with Docker and Appa Ratchet as Ratchet laid out the plan. He would not be allowed to leave the apartment in the morning without a scan. If it wasn't Ratchet, then Corr would have the University doctor do it. Since school was in intermission due to end-of-term and holidays, he would stop by the day clinic at Metro Femme. It was already set up with both places. Ratchet also said he could see the medic at the station in The Fortress to underscore his point about ease of access.

Corr listened, nodded sweetly, glancing from his bond to the others. Chan held his servo and patted it as he listened to Ratchet. When that was complete, Corr stood and the group headed for the door. Out in the hallway, a passel of infants were waiting for their amma. Sparklings, younglings, and nine pensive sub-adult mechs gathered around their elders.

"Amma, are you okay?" Quadrus asked with a solemn expression.

"I am fine," Corr said gently as he petted babies who were gathered around his peds. "I forgot to take my medicine."

"Do you need help with that, Amma?" Fireball asked as he gripped Lumi's servo tightly. They both looked afraid, as did all of the nine kids big enough to understand what it meant to be in this place.

Bos patted Corr. "Are you going to be okay, Amma? I would hate if you didn't come today and see our stuff."

"I'm coming. I would never miss anything you children do," Corr said gently.

"How about everyone taking the kids to school so that I can get Amma where we're going," Ratchet said.

Everyone agreed so they grabbed a kid, then walked together with the nine biggest ones to the elevator and beyond. Ratchet watched them go, then looked at the little elders who were watching too. "Come on. Have you eaten?"

Everyone looked at him, then shook their helms. "No."

"Well then, Diner On The Corner it is," Ratchet said as he picked Corr up and led the way. It was an amusing ride down and walk through town to the restaurant.

-0-A short time later

Tables were pushed together as Ironhide's family including Flint and his all around partner, Stuart, a professor at the University. Ratchet's family sat together with a nervously solicitous Tie Down fussing over his genitors. Around them in concentric circles sat grown up children, the usual crowd of shirt-tail family and soldiers who liked to hang out for the lulz.

"So we have to watch him," Ratchet said updating everyone. Everyone nodded. Corr would be watched.

Willa and Artur, some of the outreach officers of the Circle and a number of Knights entered, then joined them. Willa turned to Ratchet. "No kids?"

"Look around you. Everyone here is a kid or soon will be," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Huge racket and laughter greeted that remark along with ferocious optics from Ironhide. At that moment, Prime and Prowl along with their genitors and kids entered the room, found seats, pushed them together and sat. It was almost impossible to reach some of those dining so plates were passed hand over fist to their owners along with drinks. It was incredibly happy and peaceful as everyone dug in for a moment.

"So when is the gifting beginning?" Hercy asked with a slight smirk at Magnus.

Magnus looked at him. "Today, mid afternoon. I expect both you and Kup to be there on time."

Arcee glanced at Magnus, then the pair. "I'll find you elf hats."

Huge laughter and guffaws greeted that. Hercy grinned slightly. "You think I won't enjoy myself?"

"It never crossed my mind," Lissie said with a smile.

"How is the Center coming, Scout?" Kup asked as he sawed on his steak.

"They've approved the location. It's going to be built on the dirt mound that they stockpile on the highway between Terra and the Industrial Parks. They've been sculpting the area to make a high plateau for it so that when its built and lit, it can be seen for miles around. Oh, Kup … it will be magnificent. It will have two huge auditorium theaters with four smaller ones. There will be two dinner theaters that can hold 200 individuals. The schools will be placed in one building set off from the complex of theaters which will be interconnected. There will be an art gallery and small performance spaces for groups of under 30. The practice rooms for dance, art and music will be part of that and so will the rooms for actors to learn and practice.

"The equipment will be state-of-the-art. Blaster and Jazz are on that task. They want to have a broadcast station there for students to run and learn their craft. The school for play writers and others will liaison with the University. **I AM SO EXCITED!** The band and orchestra will have a home. We can give concerts and teach anyone who wants to learn music. We can be a resource for The People again." Scout glowed with joy. **"THEY EVEN GAVE US OFFICES! SO WONDERFUL!"**

Ratchet chuckled. "I expect season tickets then. Under the table, of course."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"We have the next two migrations even if they are big in hand so we green lighted the Center. If something comes up we can step back but until then we're go," Jetta said with a grin. "I personally can't wait."

Agreement was achieved, then Prime got down to the real business of the orn. "I am assuming that all relevant Santas will report to their stations kitted out and ready to roll."

"You got that right," Bulkhead said to general laughter. "We got the logistics in hand, Optimus. You, Springer, Ironhide, and Magnus just have to show up."

"Is it ever any other way?" Payload asked to the mortification of Caro.

Laughter.

"Let me see … Prime has Blaster, Mirage, and Jazz for his team. Springer?" Nitro turned to look his way. Drift was grinning. "You have Drift and who else?"

"I can't remember so I'm drafting the femmes and Jetta," Springer said expansively.

"Fortunately, I was sober. It was the twins and you're welcome," Elita said with a grin.

"Frag," Sunstreaker said with a grin as Sideswipe snickered.

"I do believe that Jazz, Hercy, Kup, and Mirage are my A team," Optimus said with a smirk. "What about you, Magnus?" he asked to be ornery.

Unfortunately for Prime and fortunately for Magnus, he had found the exercise intensely uplifting, though he would never tell anyone so. He glanced coolly at Prime. "My crew includes Arcee, Jetta, Elita, and the femme team. Just so you know."

 **HOO-HAW!**

"You're forgetting the best one," Ironhide said with a slight preen. **"I, IRONHIDE, AM SANTA IRONHIDE, BRINGER OF GIFTS TO SPARKLINGS!"**

 **MORE HOO-HAW!**

"So we have the youngling school, Ironhide has the sparkling school, Magnus the elders, and Springer the intermediates," Prowl said ticking off the boxes. "Will the elves be there or will I have to draft some recruits?"

"I'll be there," Lissie said with a smile.

Everyone would be there including everyone who wasn't an elf along with their friends, roomies, besties, family, elders, youngers, and Megatron.

-0-Earlier in the orn

Prime received the message from Megatron that included a list of about fifteen mechs that had to go within Prime's senior staff and a couple of leaders in the Senate and industry. They had networked with their version of the Resistance and if they could cut the head off the snake, teams were ready to take over industries, the media, and transportation to end the misery of their situation. Prime had listened, got the timeline, then invited Megatron and who he wished to bring to come spend the orn with them. They might not have time for a game but they would be able to see the holiday and get some sort of feel for the Autobots on this side of the barrier.

Megatron after ascertaining the meaning of pretender gear decided to come. Surprised, Prime made arrangements for Wheeljack and Perceptor to create and have ready to slot into their transforming programming the pretender tech that will allow them to wander among The People and get a feel for things. Megatron had sent the list of officers who would be coming. They would include Black Shadow.

-0-School

The human kids took their seats to get ready for the last orn of school before Christmas break. All of them would be going to Earth for a short time, then return. They hadn't been informed of the requirement that Optimus placed on all of them. They would all go the same time, come back the same time and be driven around by an Autobot soldier who would protect them against any trouble. Given that Earth knew the kids could speak NeoCybex now, they could no longer go there without protection. All that the Resistance needed was to grab one of them to cipher out the data still missing on Earth. It would not be allowed to happen.

Given that a number of humans, adults among them, could read some of their language too, though not to the degree that the children could they were all now vulnerable. As long as the threat existed no one could be less than vigilant. The children wouldn't know that a bot was with them. The adults would but would keep the secret. It would be a strange vacation for those going home.

-0-After breakfast

They gathered on the sidewalk to chat before heading out. Prime called for the Senior Autobots to join him at The Fortress for a moment before everyone broke to go to various functions relating to who knew what. The senior Autobots followed Prime to the hangar district where a ship was coming in that required discretion. They waited as a nondescript vessel given clearance by Prowl flew down from space and landed on a stretch of open space nearby. It had no markings and could have been anyone.

Ratchet and Wheeljack with Perceptor transformed, drove to the ship, then transformed again. The hatch was open and the ramp extended so they walked up and disappeared inside. It would be a moment or two before they exited.

-0-Inside

The ship was high tech and differently teched from what the Autobots knew and had a number of mechs sitting or standing here and there with Megatron. They stared at each other a moment, then Megatron nodded. "I understand that it's a slotted card, the tech that allows the big frames to devise a shell that allows them to wander among you."

Ratchet nodded. "It is. I would slot it into the transformation center in one of the expansion spaces. You can then decide what you wish to look like but I would keep it simple."

Megatron nodded, then walked to Ratchet. It was a tense group that watched Ratchet open his panel, then take a shiny data wafer from Wheeljack. They shifted uneasily as Ratchet slotted it, then stepped back. "Right now, integrate it. Your virus routines will be able to scan it from end to end because it's simple in its devising even if it's highly complex in its execution."

Megatron nodded as his systems integrated the device. "There appears to be nothing out of sorts with it."

A mech stood up, then scanned the disk that Perceptor held for the others. He read his device, then nodded. "I detect nothing in it that is worrisome. Maybe there is an Autobot that isn't a liar somewhere in the universe." The others nodded as the mech, Pharma of all individuals, offered himself next.

"You're a slagging maniac on this side of the line, Pharma. We were friends but you got sucked into the Decepticon Justice Division. That was the end of you. Playing with phase six mechanisms is fatal in the end," Ratchet said as he slotted the device.

Pharma assimilated the device, then looked at Ratchet. "On my side of the fence, you're the apocalypse."

"We have to remember which side we are on. We are both sad as well as good examples of our mirror images. One side here is not the same as their mirror image there. We are here to work together to end suffering. For that, we will endure anything," Megatron said as the others nodded.

Ratchet slotted the device into Black Shadow, his bond, Blue Bacchus, Paragon, Shockwave, and Sixshot. Ratchet scanned them, then nodded. "There are images in your data files. Pick one or run it on scramble. It will sort one out for you based on your type and model."

They nodded, looked introspective, then their bodies began to change. In short order, seven mechs who would never be recognized stood before him. Ratchet nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Megatron said. "We do not have this technology nor do we have space bridges, though our scientists are working on them. Perhaps this will be a mutually beneficial partnership, your faction and mine."

"I can only hope so. You are our guests. Let us show you something of ourselves here. Look, ask questions and enjoy yourselves. We are honored to have you here." Ratchet glanced to the doorway. "Let's go. We have a festival orn ahead of us and we are happy to host you." He walked to the door and stepped out followed by Perceptor and Wheeljack. The others followed and were soon facing Prime and the others.

"Optimus Prime, we are yours to guide," Megatron said with a slight grin. "Let me introduce the mechs with me. This is Pharma, you have met Blue Bacchus but this is his bond, Black Shadow. This is Paragon, Shockwave, and Sixshot. All of us are here to learn something about you and your version of reality. Given the circumstances in our own dimension, we are prepared to come with an open processor."

Prime nodded. "We are honored to host you. Today is a festival orn for our people, one called Christmas Surprise. It is a holy orn for an ally but we celebrate only the children's aspect of it. We are genitors, most of us, and we would like to include you into our family gatherings. We also have football games scheduled today in the arenas if time permits. I am aware that you have a window of less than nine orns to accomplish our task before it becomes more difficult."

"Yes," Megatron said with a nod. "We have located seven of the ten sites where Prime is mining the planet, to hold it hostage against being overrun. That is our window. Ten orns and he is on-line."

Prime nodded. "We can talk but right now we are needed at a party," Prime said with a slight grin. "Please … allow me to show you the way."

Megatron nodded, then joined Prime as he began to walk back through the Hangar District. Behind him, the others followed with their Autobot hosts. It would be tense for a bit longer.

-0-TBC 12-26-16 **edited 1-7-17**


	367. Chapter 367

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 367)

-0-On a golf course, in a water trap

" **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? WHY DON'T YOU STOP THEM!?"**

Gavin Pritchard glanced at the two distraught women looking at him with surprise. "I have a program at Sparkling Day in an hour. I'm not going in there to separate those idiots and ruin my clothes. I don't have time to change and make it." Behind him, two micro-mini-cons watched with amazement the conflagration going on in the water.

"What do you suggest," Adrio asked as he glanced upward at the tall human who was head of security of the Resort watching the bashing with amusement.

"I'm not going down there, Adrio. I have to go to the programs at school shortly. My son and daughter are part of the programming," he said as he looked down at two mechs who were his security staff and two individuals who he loved a lot.

"Should we go down there? A lot of our guests are coming to watch. That isn't the best sort of thing for our image is it?" Compact asked. He was also micro-mini and a sweet little soul.

"No. I'll put end to it," Gavin said. He put his fingers into his mouth and whistled extremely loudly. Everyone in the group including the mini-cons jumped. The two men bashing themselves did too, turning to look at the group standing on the bank. **"GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!"**

The men hesitated, then glared at each other. One began to slog out and the other followed. When they reached the bank, they stood side-by-side soaked to the bone.

"What a pair of tits you two are," Gavin said as only the British* could. He nodded to the Resort. "Move it."

The two shoved each other, then began the walk of shame to the Resort where they would find out that the facility had a jail cell.

-0-Moments later

They sat in the security office dried out with clothes their wives had brought to them. The two mini-cons stood by their desks as they watched Gavin. He was showing them the ropes vis-a-vis humans. They would have themselves incarcerated the two goofballs right away, wading in to get them but Gavin didn't so they were fascinated by the possibility that even if you could arrest someone for wrong doing, you didn't always have to do it.

Gavin had sent word to the Bosses that a 'situation' had happened. They were on their way and they were no more happy than he was. They would come shortly but he was instructed to 'find out what the hell happened'. He grinned. Glancing at the two mortified women who tried to pretend the two men weren't their husbands when they walked through the concourse to the office, passing everyone who was out and about, he felt their pain. "So … you four are two sets of twins. Right?"

The women glared at the men. "We are. Lucky us," one of them said as the other simmered. **"YOU HUMILIATED US TO DEATH, BRIAN! EVEN ON MARS YOU COULDN'T GET ALONG!"**

Brian looked at her, then glared at his brother. They were identical twins, the men. The women looked very much alike but their lesser degree of uniformity was easier to notice. Brian didn't say a word. His brother, David, didn't either.

"I need names, dates, places, you know the routine, I'm sure," Gavin said as he sat at his computer.

Brian looked at Gavin. "We uh … we had a disagreement. We're sorry. We didn't mean to cause a ruckus. Could we just … get past this?"

Gavin grinned. "Name, etc."

"Brian Baker. This is my brother, David the Stupid One," he began and got a fist for his efforts. Glaring at his brother, he looked at Gavin. "We don't do well playing golf. I asked him to go with someone else but he wouldn't. He cheats."

David glared at his brother. "I don't cheat, you liar." He looked at Gavin. "I didn't cheat. He's just a sore loser."

"Place of residence," Gavin said with a grin as he entered the information.

Brian sighed. "San Diego, California."

David nodded. "We live next door to each other."

"Must be fun," Gavin said. He sat back. "Judy Witwicky is heading this way. Lucky you." He looked at the two aggravated embarrassed wives. "Why don't you two ladies go to the spa or do a round on the course yourself? I personally would be drinking."

Tina nodded. "I may. Do you know any good divorce lawyers?" she asked as the two men glanced at her with shock. Her twin, Tessa, was nodding in agreement.

"We have great lawyers here but they don't do divorce. They don't divorce," Gavin said with a grin.

"What do they do when they hate each other?" Tina asked.

"They get over it," Gavin said with a chuckle. "Right now, I'm putting you in the cell. If Judy says you can go, you will. If she says fuck it, then you stay. Right now, the locals are due at events including me. We may have your fate wait until we get back."

The women stood up, then looked at their husbands. "You figure it out. We're going to play a round of golf, then lunch," Tessa said. She and her sister walked out.

The men watched them go, then looked at Gavin. "This is fucked isn't it."

"I would say so, yes," Gavin said. "We have a lot of discretion here because this is a zero tolerance environment for obvious reasons. The bots don't have a say here on our turf as long as you remain in the facility. That means if Judy Witwicky wants you to stay the rest of your visit in the jail, you will. They have that much discretion internally as per the charter."

"That's B.S. We have rights," David said.

"You didn't read the fine print I see," Gavin said. "We are the governing authority here and all of the decisions reside in the committee that runs the facility. That means if you're considered a danger to yourself or others we can lock you up until we can figure out what's wrong or ship you back. Nothing stands between safety and good sense here. You don't get a second chance if you mess things up."

"Well, well," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Judy Witwicky standing in the doorway wearing a new environmental suit design. This one looked like jeans with a flowered shirt. They were as tightly designed environmentally as ever but looked casual and sort of creepy when they went outside. It gave the illusion of not wearing one.

Gavin glanced up, then grinned. "Hi, boss. What do you want to do?"

She consulted the watch on her wrist, one that told the time on Mars and was the hottest selling item for the moment in their chain, Autobot Outpost. "We have to get rolling if we're going to be at the school in time. Why not lock them up and when we get back from watching the Santa Primes, we can figure it out then. Your kids are expecting both of us."

Gavin nodded, then rose. "That way, boys," he said. They moped their way to the cell and sat. They would be there for a while. Their wives, on the other hand, played a round of golf, missing a dunking in the water trap on the ninth hole because they weren't super competitive like their husbands, attended the spa for a complete makeover, and ate a great lunch. Eventually, when their chagrined spouses were returned to them on probation, they would behave and enjoy themselves until the next time the brothers played golf on Earth. But that would be someone else's problem.

-0-On the way to Youngling Day School, Centurion

They stood on the train holding straps as it rolled along. Around them were civilians and the odd soldier, some of whom came to Prime to touch him, a common occurrence among those who were religious. Sometimes a gambler would touch him for luck. Either way, it was a sign of his status as the Matrix bearer and a signal to their guests that this was a different Autobot world. Their Prime would never allow anyone strange that close. Their guests were all handsome enough but none of them stood out. They had made sure that no one would detect their true identities by making their formats as simple as possible. They could pass as Missionaries given their two color configuration.

They were big, brawny, handsome, but unremarkable. They were perfect. They reached Centurion after passing all the stations from Autobot City through the metro system. Walking up through the happy crowds of civilians and the odd alien, they reached the street with beautiful decorations and a gigantic Christmas tree in the center of the intersection nearby. Pausing to look around the broad plaza, they walked toward a tower at the end of it, one that proclaimed itself Autobot City Youngling Day School #1, Autobot City Unified School District.

"This is most impressive," Megatron said as he walked along with Prime. "You and your population have been busy."

"We are trying to provide a stable life here for twenty million refugees who were forced out of their homes to come this way. We believe that Megatron wishes to overrun us by driving them to us, then attack in our weakness. We have worked hard to prevent this scenario. Fortunately, he is far away hunting for allies, so we have overtaken Cybertron. Right now, we are trying to feed and assist a billion individuals with that many more coming in for rescue from every crevasse and ruin on-world. We get migrations of as many as a million and a half to two million refugees here at a time." Prime glanced at him. "I can imagine it is as bad for you as it is for me."

Megatron nodded. "Especially of late. We have advanced on world pushing them back which gives me pause. The people are in a sore condition and we struggle to help them while protecting every inch we retrieve. The Prime there would not be unwilling to do something terrible. Mining the major aspects of Primus is his goal. We have less than a decaorn before he can attain it."

"Then we together shall prevent him," Prime said firmly. They paused by the gates, watching as other genitors, family and friends streamed inside the huge fenced area. The tower itself was beautiful and rose up into the lightly blue sky. "This is a monument to our future. We have two sparkling and two youngling schools, those being our biggest population. Our older children are still a smaller group so we have only one school for them as yet. Everyone must attend until emancipated as a sub-adult and help is given to those who have attained adulthood but are illiterate."

"An educated population is a free one," Megatron offered.

Prime nodded. "That is true. Most of the senior Autobots are genitors. Let us go inside and see what the schools have created to celebrate this, the holiday most favored by our children." They followed him in, Autobots and Decepticons. They disappeared into the building with the rest of the school's excited adults.

-0-Inside Sparkling Day School, Terra, at the same time

The sparklings in each classroom group were gathered with their aides and their music teacher, Mr. 10-B. He would lead them through their little songs, simple musical instrumentals and 'recitations'. The families were going to be watching in different rooms set up around the school that would hold 40-50 adults who came to see what their babies could do. Neo who was managing Group A, B, C, and D organized Orion's learning pod. They were wearing holly style wreaths around their helms and had bells in their servos which were confiscated.

A door opened and Herling was there. He smiled. "Your turn to go."

Neo grinned, then looked at her mob of infants. "Line up, babies. Time to dance for everyone."

" **I, ORION, LOVE TO DANCE!"** He smiled like a champion.

Neo laughed. "Remember, just dance. Don't pay any attention to those watching. Okay?"

Fifteen little faces looked up at her. Then they smiled. Neo chuckled, then walked out leading her infants to their moment of destiny.

-0-In the room nearby

They sat in rows of chairs as others stood around the edge of the room. Every one of the family was there, all the adults, and then some. The door opened and a line of babies came inside following Neo as Laret brought up the rear. The little kids walked in looking everywhere but ahead of themselves. A tiny pile up happened to everyone's amusement, then they turned to the group watching. Mr. 10-B smiled. "Welcome. Our children have been working on many things, among them music and dance. With the help of Miss Neo and Miss Laret, we will show you a few things that they have learned." He turned to the two femmes, nodded, then walked to kneel down in front of the kids. He grinned. Tapping his fingers three times on the floor, they began to sing. **"FROSTY THE SNOWMAN WAS A JOLLY HAPPY SOUL! WITH A CORN COB PIPE AND A BUTTON NOSE! AND TWO EYES MADE OUT OF COAL!"**

In NeoCybex of course.

-0-TBC 12-27-16 **edited 12-28-16**

NOTE

The first time I heard a British man tell someone to stop being a tit I died of laughter. I think I'm still laughing. Definition as an insult in the UK: an idiot or fool. Primarily British.

ESL: Mope, moped; (rhymes with rope) to slouch and grump your way to somewhere or to do something you don't like. to be sour and out of sorts is to mope. :D


	368. Chapter 368

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 368)

-0-At Youngling Day School, Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in chairs near the wall due to their huge physical size and waited while everyone filed in to watch. Mr. Terradive and Mrs. Lyrica were together for this program. The door opened as children walked in to make lines and face the audience that numbered close to 100 including a lot of humans. They smiled, a couple waved, then everyone became silent. Terradive nodded to Lyrica who smirked at him. She turned to the group. "Welcome. We are delighted to have you. Our two classes are here to show you something about the season, something about themselves and something about our life now. Without further ado."

Several human kids walked up with datapads. Lucy and Bobby Epps, Sandy, James, Annabelle and a child in Mrs. Lyrica's room, Carrie Jacobs, stood in a line. Then they began. Sandy who was at best a quiet girl smiled at her parents who with a lot of humans were sitting on their segways in the front of the room.

:At Christmas by Edgar Guest: She said, then lowered the datapad and began to recite earnestly. "A man is at his finest towards the finish of the year. He is almost what he should be when the Christmas seasons here. Then he's thinking more of others than he's thought the months before, and the laughter of his children is a joy worth toiling for. He is less a selfish creature than at any other time; when the Christmas spirit rules him he comes close to the sublime: She smiled. :Humans make a pro

:He is less a selfish creature than at any other time; when the Christmas spirit rules him he comes close to the sublime: She smiled. :Humans make a promise at the beginning of each new year. It follows Christmas and marks a new beginning for everyone. I promise to be a better person and treat everyone as good as I can. This I resolve: She stepped back to loud appreciative applause. James Hoyt who was comfortable anywhere stepped forward with a grin. He looked at his datapad. :When I came here

James Hoyt who was comfortable anywhere stepped forward with a grin. He looked at his datapad. :When I came here to go to school and live, to be with my parents who worked here, I was excited but a bit afraid too. I worried about making a mistake and dying. We aren't built to live naturally in this kind of environment. I missed my friends and school but I was ready for an adventure. Now, I live in a nice tower, go to school with aliens and have adventures on another planet than my own.

:I have also learned other things. I learned gratitude and to appreciate things more. Every time I go to the Resort Habitat or the Hu-An's, every time I take my shoes off and walk on grass again, I am grateful. Every time I go to school and have a teacher like Mr. Terradive who really works hard to explain things and make it easier for us humans, I am grateful. Every time I go home and see my parents who had the desire and courage to come here, to work here, to bring me rather than leave me with my grandparents, I am grateful. I am grateful that my grandparents love it so much they come here all the time.

:I get to live on another world. I get to have friends who are aliens, who came from another world. I get to go to the Temple, to be there when the blessings at Festival happen, to get a present from Santa Prime: He grinned. :I know who Santa Prime is but I don't tell the little kids. They still believe:

Laughter erupted as Prime grinned. He nodded to James and James nodded back.

:We are the future, all of us here. I know it because of what happened to Cybertron. I am as sorry about that as I can be. I can't imagine going home to a destroyed world. Mine still lives because you help us make it so, Optimus Prime and everyone here. I am grateful for that. I am grateful for you. I wish you could know how much. I love this school. I love my friends. I love this colony and I'm glad I get to live here and be part of the life. Thank you: He then stepped back to huge applause.

Annabelle Lennox who didn't know there was anything to worry about around bots, that's how long she had been among them stepped forward, then smiled. :I am Annie Lennox. I get to tell you a few things that you might not know about Christmas on Earth. It's a religious holiday. We have it with our whole family on our farm in California. It's not as fun as it is here. We get up on Christmas morning and have breakfast with everyone in the Habitat, the family one. We open presents there which is so fun. Then we go over to Earth 1 for the big party. Everyone comes including the humans at the Consulate and N.E.S.T. Headquarters. We have fun together and we love it. It makes us feel close.

:We're pioneers here. Because you love us, we can come. We love you back. We who are also Cybertronians, me, my family and most everyone at the Family Habitat want to do what we can for Cybertron too. I want to go there. I want to help. I have Autobot tattoos on my arm. I have Cybertronian citizenship because Optimus Prime gave it to us. That makes me Cybertronian too. I speak, read, and write NeoCybex. No one thought we could but we can. We will always help Cybertron and our Cybertronian countrymen. That will never change. For that and the chance to be here with you, I am very, very grateful: She smiled, then stepped back to huge applause.

Bobby Epps stepped forward with Spirit and Sunspot. Springer glanced at Drift who nodded. This could leave a mark.

:I am Bobby Epps and these are my best friends, Spirit and Sunspot. We do everything together. I never had such good friends as I do with them. Sunspot and Spirit had hard lives, harder than mine, but they're so nice and good. It took a while for Sunspot to get comfortable around adult humans. I'm glad it's easier. Spirit was shy for a long time but now he's happy and likes to horse around: (Laughter) :I was worried and a bit scared when I came here. I have known and been around bots since I was a little kid so it wasn't completely strange but it was hard to leave home and come here where I can't go outside without a lot of stuff.

:Now, its home. These are my friends. This is my school. Wearing gear lets me be free. I go to a hard school where I'm learning things I never thought I could. I speak, read and write NeoCybex. I am so grateful to my folks for bringing us here. I am proud to be Cybertronian:

Huge applause.

Spirit smiled. "I am Spirit. My atar is Optimus Prime and my Ada is Prowl of Praxus. I was an orphan with my brothers and they took me in. I don't really remember before that anymore. I am so happy. I love it here. My friends come over and we play. We get to do things together and my genitors are so good. They take good care of me and everyone else.

"I am glad that Earth seems so nice. I'm glad that my friends are from Earth too. They have nice things like panda bears and waterfalls. I love Christmas Surprise." He paused a moment. "Santa Prime is coming today. I told my atar that they look a lot alike." He looked at Prime with amazement as the entire room had an aw moment. He continued. "Everyone comes to our house and we eat dinner together. We open a present, then we watch the fireworks. I love my school and my family. I love my friends. I am grateful for all the things in my life." He smiled and stepped back.

Huge applause.

Sunspot smiled, looked at his datapad a moment, then the crowd. "I am Sunspot. I love my friends too. I got to The Residence to play and they come to my house too. I get flying lessons. **WARLORD IS MY TEACHER!** The Seekers all help me. I got swimming lessons. I'm on the team. My atar is showing me how to build remote control helicopters. **I LOVE THAT!** I love giving presents to others. I like playing with my friends, eating good food, sleeping in a nice bed, and having brothers and sisters." He turned to the group with him and pointed them out. "That is my brother, Bos. That is my brothers Co-D and Reflector." He smiled at the crowd. "I think I have 22 brothers and sisters." (Huge laughter.) **"SPRINGER AND DRIFT! YOU'RE MY BROTHERS TOO!"**

Springer and Drift grinned, then nodded. "We are. All day long."

Huge laughter.

"I don't have to worry about war anymore. I was a soldier once but not now." He stared at his datapad, then glanced up sharply. **"I CAN BE!** I will fight for the colony if they need me. My atar said I don't have to fight anymore but I will. I will defend our colony."

It was leaden for a moment.

He smiled. "I get to help coach the Kaon Kavaliers," he said as some in the crowd clapped and whistled. He smiled bigger. "Right now, I am so happy and grateful. My family loves me and I love them. We will keep getting bigger here and we will find peace. It will come. I know. How I know, I can't say but I feel it. Thank you." He stepped back to huge applause.

Bos, Co-D, and Reflector stepped forward. Bos glanced at them, then the crowd. "We are part of families that are still missing. We know they're okay. They got away. The Decepticons came to our refugee village and attacked us. They made us fly away. We weren't able to get to a ship before it went away. We ran and ran toward it but it was shot at so they flew away. We hid. I hid Co-D and Reflector. Then everyone went away. We were there a while before pirates came. We were sold as slaves. Then pirates came again and saved us. It was a while before the Autobots saved us again.

"We have an atar and ada here. We have a huge family. Ammas and appas and brothers and sisters … all of them we have. One of these orns, a ship will land and our adas and atars will be there and then everything will be perfect. Until then, we are grateful for our family now. We have a good home to live in, good food, a great school, and more love than we can manage." The other two grinned and nodded. "We are lucky and grateful." He looked at his brothers. "Do you want to say something?"

They looked up at him, this tall sweet protective kid who helped save them. Co-D smiled. "I love my home. I am grateful for Atar and Ada. I love the family. They let me sit on their laps."

"I like that too," Reflector said. "They love us. I love them."

Bos nodded and steered everyone back into line as huge applause erupted. More came to tell their gratitude, then they sang. They played instruments and recited as a group. Then they were dismissed and half the room hustled to the next class grouping or school for more of their children's learning. It would include Prime, his guests and the rest of the senior Autobots.

-0-At Sparking Day School #1, Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The group did the stop and go dance. When the music played, they ran amok. Jumping, dido-ing here and there, gyrating and flinging around, they did so until the music stopped. Then they froze in whatever pose they were in when the music stopped. It was hilarious, the poses when they froze in place. Then the music began again and they cut up the floor, jumping, hopping, spinning, goofy walking and running, then again, they would freeze when it ended.

Ratchet and his family sat enraptured. Ironhide who was with Sunspot would get the film. Ratchet who was here would get Ironhide's video. It would be better than nothing.

They finally stopped, then lined up. All of them were in a row, standing together, smiling and occasionally waving to those in the audience who were enraptured with the show thus far. Mr. 10-B changed places with Neo. She knelt, then grinned. Pointing to Olo, the tiny mite came forward.

"I am Olo. I am grateful for my family. I love my dog." Then she stepped back to rapturous applause.

Praxus stepped forward. "I am Praxus. **HI, ADA!** " He waved madly. (Laughter) "I am … I have a dog. He's nice. Spot is nice. I like fudge." He smiled then stepped back to mad applause.

Solus stepped forward. "I am Solus." She smiled. She stood there a moment, then stepped back. It was hilarious. Prowl was enraptured and entranced along with the rest of the family who had come here with their many cameras. It almost was as many as those of Ratchet's family.

Sojourner was nudged, then stepped forward. She smiled, then looked back. She walked to Solus, took her servo, then both walked out. They smiled. (Applause) She stood a moment, looked at Neo, then waved to Prowl who was at near meltdown with personal adoration of his daughters, then looked at Neo again.

"Say something, baby," Neo said with a grin.

"I am Sojourner. I like popsicles. Don't you, Solus?" she asked sweetly.

Solus nodded as she stared at Prowl. Looking up, Solus pointed to Prowl. "I go to Ada?"

Sojourner in a moment of confusion glanced around, then nodded. "Okay."

Solus walked toward Prowl but was intercepted by Neo who hugged her. "Sojourner ..." she encouraged.

"I like my cat. I like to play. My ada is nice." She stared at Neo who gently put Solus down. "Go to the line, babies."

Sojourner took Solus by the servo and the two walked back to the line.

That was when it was Orion's turn. He walked forward with a gigantic smile on his cute little face.

-0-TBC 12-28-16 **edited 1-8-17**

ESL

di-do: (die-doh) to run around madly, without thought, with huge emotion, usually happiness. Little kids run around happily in no particular direction. That is di-doing. :D:D:D


	369. Chapter 369

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 369)

-0-Sparkling Day, Group A, B, C, and D

"Okay. Here we go," Springer whispered with a grin. Drift snickered as he nodded.

Orion of Mars and parts of Cybertron sauntered up to the front, then stood with his servos on his hips as boldly and happily as ever. He wore a holly wreath around his little helm with his little black finials poking upward. He looked around the room ignoring Neo a moment until she rapped her knuckles on the floor lightly. He looked at her, then flashed his ten thousand watt smile. **"EO! I LOVE YOU!"**

Laughter.

Neo grinned at him, then nodded. "Go, baby. Like we practiced."

Orion looked at her a moment as he pondered the request. Then he smiled. "I am Orion. I like Cripsnus." He smiled, then leaned closer to Neo looking at her with that solicitous manner that was hilarious in such a small mech. "You good? I good. I telled the story?"

Neo snickered, then sat back on her heels in surrender. "Talk to me, baby," she said with oceans of love.

Orion smiled brilliantly. "I, Orion, love the shes," he said pointing his finger at the crowd. "You good. You good. You good too. We good. All us. We love us, all us. We doing things here. We playing. We eating things," he said mimicking eating. "I, Orion, love the shes. I, Orion, love Otis, Atar. and Ada, Pax, Pot, Ho-Ho, Lo-Lo, To-To, Po-Po, Eemie, Olo, Boo, Spliff, Boing-Boing … I love all the shes. Good to love the shes," he said as he began to explain his philosophy of life. "Good doing good, us. No bad us. Fight? No. Hug? Yes. I love hug the shes. All the shes good. You good, EO?" he asked sweetly.

Neo who was overcome with the greatness nodded. "I'm good."

Orion smiled and hugged himself in his delight. **"ALL GOOD! I, ORION, LOVE ALL THEM SHES!** Love Owl. Love … uh, love Ammas and Appas. All dem. Love Pout. Love To-To. Him bees small." He looked at the group behind him, then smiled. **"I LOVE ALL THE SHES!"** Then he walked to them to hug. A group hug ensued.

"Oh, frag. That sparkling," Ratchet said with a huge smile.

Ravel who was wiping tears like the others nodded. "Isn't he the most precious thing?"

Ratchet nodded. "I think so but then I'm probably certifiable."

Orion turned to the adult group who was enjoying the show intensely. He smiled. "You good. Be good. Do Cripsnus and giving the shes the things. All good. Santa comed. He comed to good us. We all good." Then he bowed and stepped back. He got an avalanche of applause and some of it was from others besides his own family.

As he did, Prime and his party along with Ironhide slipped in to watch. Orion who spotted them waved. **"OTIS! ATAR! I COMED TO YOU!?"**

Ironhide stepped behind Prime who laughed. Neo stood up and got them back into line. That was when the bells came out and the singing happened again. Several songs later, they bowed, then walked out in their lines. The show was over. Their parties had been concluded earlier. They were now the property of their genitors for the next four orns after the Santa showing.

Everyone filtered out into the hallway, gathering together. Santa Prime and his default Santa helpers were to go to their stations and begin the last part of the school's obligation to their students before vacation. Later that afternoon, the Intermediate School would hold their programs including their bands and orchestra performances.

Prime gathered everyone, then turned to the guests. "If you wish to go together for the next part planned for our children or split up, either will be acceptable."

"I would like to continue with you, Prime. We can send a couple of my mechs with the others if we can meet up again," Megatron's voice said as it came out of someone else's body.

Prime nodded. They divied up the guests, then headed out. Prime would stay at Sparkling Day, Ironhide would go to Youngling Day with two Decepticon pretenders, Magnus would tour elder centers, hospitals, care centers, and shut-ins with two members while Springer would take on Intermediate Day. They walked purposefully onward, some to sit and get ready, the others to disperse to other towns with Magnus starting at the Vos Senior Center.

-0-Sparkling Day School, main lobby

Prime walked to his 'throne', caught the hat tossed to him by Jazz, then sat down. He grinned at Megatron and Sixshot who stood nearby with Ratchet and half his family. A massive stack of boxes were behind him and so was a small femme, Blondi no less, with a datapad and several huge mechs, none of them anyone Megatron would trust on his side of the fence who were ready to hand and find things on demand.

"This is very interesting," Megatron said quietly to Ratchet.

"This was something the humans did for our first group of refugees, nine of whom were orphan children. They had the holiday on their world and included our kids. They liked it so much it became a part of our calendar. Santa Claus gives gifts to children who have been good and work hard. We give them to everyone including elders, a token of the love and esteem we hold them in. This is a party time for families."

It was then that a line of children walked into the lobby along with two others. Their families crowded, took pictures and videos, then stepped back to watch. Prime grinned. "Welcome," he said.

 **"SANTA PRIME! I LOVE YOU!"** a little kid called from somewhere in the line, then all of them broke ranks and ran for him. He was overrun by tiny bots and femmes who hugged and patted him. They all wanted to talk to him and they did. It was loud and sweet. Cameras flashed everywhere as families jockeyed for position to take images and films.

The teachers managed to corral them back into lines, then Blondi began to call names to Bulkhead and Payload. They dug out the tagged presents and handed them to Prime. He called the babies forward, then handed them out. Children danced, laughed, clapped servos, shyly took them, or reacted with awe at **SANTA PRIME!**

They came forward, spoke a moment, hugged a moment, then returned to their line with their present. When they were finished new kids came. Among the lines present were the seven little human kids who attended Sparkling Day. They were big enough to walk and talk, learning both NeoCybex and English at school. Some of them were from countries for whom English wasn't the first language but it was decided that English would suffice as the language of science and commerce. Some of the kids were becoming fluent in three languages, English, NeoCybex and whatever their parents spoke. Among them were the son and daughter of Gavin Pritchard.

Gavin and Sandra Pritchard stood on their segway beaming at the line with their children. They were following in the footsteps of Niall and Linda Graham. This would be the second Christmas Surprise for Niall Junior. He was three years old and already understood NeoCybex well enough to follow classroom instruction like the other children. His pronunciations were still a work in progress but he was dispelling the notion that Cybertronian languages were beyond the ability of humans to express.

He smiled as he walked to Prime. Optimus leaned down to caress the baby's face with a digit, then handed a tiny present to Niall. Niall who was smiling up at him took it, sat down and began to unwrap it. Niall ran for his son, picked him up, laughed a moment with Optimus, then ran back to the line. The other babies including Cilla and Oscar Pritchard came forward to the Great Prime of Cybertron to get a gift. Nearby filming everything, Leonora Huttle watched one of her favorite events unfold. Around her was about 200 of the human community who were here to watch the show.

When they were finished, a segway buzzed up to stop before Optimus. He grinned, then held out his servo. Hildie, Jarod, and Angus Wilkerson climbed aboard and he raised it to his face. He smiled at them as they chatted. They showed him his namesake, still unaware that they were now considered by their gesture a part of Prime's family. After a moment, they were gently placed on the floor. A tiny Panda bear was given to Prime who gave it to the Wilkersons. Pictures were had, then they buzzed back to the human group. In another year or so, Angus would be big enough to go to school. Both Wilkersons would send Angus Optimus Wilkerson to Sparkling Day School.

The stream of children continued as the lines came and left. It would take a while to get through them.

-0-Youngling Day School, Centurion

The entire adult family of Santa Ironhide worked to hand gifts to Sonny Boy as he sat on his throne handing them out to children. He wore his Santa hat as jauntily as his elders wore their elf hats. Black Shadow and Pharma watched with amusement at the happiness surrounding them. It was unlike anything they had ever seen and knowing the group handling the honors like they did on their side of the dimensional divide, it was mentally and emotionally disconcerting.

"This is really nice. I'd think it was a show for our benefit but something tells me it's real," Pharma said quietly as he glanced at Black Shadow.

Black Shadow nodded. "I think we finally caught a break. Some fine orn, that will be you or me sitting there in the funny hats."

Pharma laughed, then nodded. "I hope so."

A line came in followed by more. They took their spots and waited with great excitement. Then Mr. Terradive's class walked forward together. They paused in front of Santa Ironhide.

" **SANTA! YOU LOOK LIKE MY ATAR!"** Sunspot said.

Ironhide grinned. **"AND WHAT A HANDSOME MECH YOUR ATAR MUST BE!"**

The room erupted in laughter. **"SAYS WHO!?"** someone called out in the room.

The kids turned to see who it was. **"I DO!"** Sunspot said with a big smile.

They turned back to Ironhide and the elders of his family. **"WE LOVE YOU, SANTA!"** they cried out. Among them were the human kids who were enjoying the moment too. As they got their presents, as they chatted and were petted by Ironhide and his family, Galaxy Productions was filming it as well.

-0-Vos Senior Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The femmes worked to hand gifts to Magnus who with more tenderness than anyone could imagine gave them to the elders that came forward. Families brought them here, their adas and atars, ammas, abbas, and appas. They were sweet, tender, self-effacing, gruff, overwhelmed, delighted, and grateful. With each, Magnus thanked them for their efforts for Cybertron and listened to them with infinite patience and kindness. When this was finished, they would make the rounds of the colony hitting care centers, hospitals and other places where elders were staying. The last part would be individual homes. With him would come a deeply affected and impressed Paragon and Shockwave.

-0-A couple of joors later

They began to filter in to the Ops Center, Santa and elf hats in hand. Piles of desserts, high grade spiked 'egg nog' and beer were on the table courtesy of Rampage and his bond, Bon. They reserved the right to do this special catering themselves. When Prime entered, he came last with Megatron, Sixshot and his 'elves'. Everyone helped themselves, then sat. Megatron sipped the drink, then grinned. "This tastes very good."

"I dumped a bottle of Wheeljack's best rotgut into it," Arcee said with a grin. "It's my own Christmas Surprise tradition."

They laughed, surprisingly at ease. AU Paragon who was standing next to Paragon shook his helm. "This is very strange but I will say, you are one handsome slagger."

Laughter caught that as the door opened and Arrow entered. He halted in surprise, though he was aware of the problem before them. Seeing two Paragons, however. was strange all the way around anyway. "I hope you find a way to mark ours from theirs. This could get difficult," he said as he walked to the pair. "Which one is which?" he asked.

"Choose," one of them said as they both turned to the big Seeker.

Arrow stared at them, then pointed to one.

He grinned. "Good choice."

"Right choice?" Arrow asked.

Paragon nodded. "Yes."

Arrow grinned, then opened his hold. He brought two little mechs out and sat them on the table. "Do you have these where you're from? Pari told me you have your own Arrow."

"No," Paragon said as he stared at the babies with surprise. "The war isn't conducive to families."

Arrow nodded. "I hope for all of you that some fine orn, some orn soon, it is."

Alternative Universe Paragon put down his cup, then picked the babies up gently. They smiled at him and he grinned back. "I do too," he said softly.

-0-TBC 12-28-16 **edited 1-8-17**


	370. Chapter 370

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 370)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Paragon stared at the children sitting in his servo, children that were not his and wondered. He and Arrow had been a bond for a long time. They were unusual. Most didn't bond that far out of their format and they were a duo, not a trine. It hadn't been particularly edifying for his career either that he had done so. He looked at the Arrow before him, the one that lived in another universe, the one that was part of his beloved bond and yet wasn't. "They're wonderful."

Arrow nodded. "We think so. We never expected this."

That Arrow's Paragon nodded. "We have a caste problem. I was high and Arrow was low. For us to even be together was a scandal. That he's also a Seeker doubled the offense in the optics of some."

The AU Paragon glanced at his doppelganger. "Caste problem?"

"You don't have a caste system on your side of the barrier?" Optimus asked with a surprise.

Megatron shook his helm. "Not the way I think you imply here. We had wealth inequality. A small handful got the majority of wealth created, though the masses generated it with their efforts. It wasn't a rigid system. If you were smart and tenacious you could rise."

"What about schools and professions? What about functionalism and the idea that what your genitors were, that also would be your fate?" Ratchet asked.

"That wasn't part of our failing. We attended schools. We worked at what we wanted. Then those with money and power began to close ranks. That happened during the primeship just before Sentinel. Sentinel fought tooth and nail against it. Orion Pax was a wealthy Senator and led a revolution, overthrowing Sentinel so he could steal the Matrix. The Matrix was silent on the situation, I do recall." Megatron looked at Prime. "You killed Sentinel, imposed draconian measures, gathered the armed forces, and imposed your will. We rose up, fighting you tooth and nail. We are now winning but it might be a lost cause if he blows up the devices planted. We have located many of them and will fight him. He would do this foul deed, our Optimus Prime."

It was silent in the room as everyone struggled to contemplate a mech that different from the great one in their midst. "We will prevent it." Prime sat down. "I contemplate no other outcome."

Megatron nodded as he sat. "I cannot either. We cannot allow him to win this hand."

It was silent again, then Prime glanced at the babies. "Those infants are our future and the future of our people. We have been in disarray for eons. Those orns are over. We will gather again and fight for our home world and our children, our elders and our culture. We will join you as well. Your list is comprehensive of those who must be taken. If they are, what happens then?"

"We have inroads into the armed forces, business, the media, and government. They won't stand down until they are convinced that Optimus Prime and his senior Autobots are removed from the picture. Until that happens, nothing will change. Our people are worn out and desperate but they are very afraid of Prime. When the head of the snake is removed, the war is over. With the Matrix in his possession, no one believes that he will be defeated."

"Facing another Matrix might be what it takes," Hard Drive said.

Hercy nodded. "I have been through eons of vorns. The Matrix thinks and feels. It can't be happy with this Prime. When it's taken away, it will choose." The little mech stared at Megatron taking his measure. "Don't be surprised if it chooses you."

Megatron grinned faintly. "The Matrix wouldn't choose me. I am a merchant. I run a small business. It would look for someone more worthy."

"The Matrix chooses who it wills. Your energy is similar to our Optimus," Hercy said glancing at the pensive figure of the Prime who he followed without hesitation. "It's probably had enough of placeholders. Be prepared to step up if It calls."

Megatron stared at Hercy a moment. "I will do what it takes to make things right. I will assume any burden, bear any indignity, suffer any sacrifice including my life to end this war and save our people and Cybertron."

"Where have I heard that before?" Raptor asked as he glanced at Optimus. He looked at Megatron. "Your mirror images, all of you in this room, are some of the worst monsters to ever emerge from our planet. They think nothing of using children as soldiers, letting our people die of starvation or using the old and infirm as target practice. We have Black Shadow in stasis here when he came to destroy this planet. He is phase six. So are you, Sixshot. You were even recruited by the Reapers."

"Who are they?" Sixshot asked.

"You don't want to know," Raptor said grimly. "All of us are resolved to do what it takes. I will fight for your faction, Megatron, on your side of the line to save The People and Cybertron, to save the Matrix from a mad man. I give you my pledge."

The others in the room nodded, murmuring agreement as Megatron looked around at them, the mirror images of individuals whom he had fought for millions of years. It was now in grasp, a good end and he felt emotion welling up. He looked at the babies now standing on the table looking from one Paragon to the other, feeling rather than seeing the familiar energy of their father emanating from a total stranger. "I pledge to be your ally and friend," Megatron said. He looked at Prime. "I think in some small way meeting you and seeing this place helps me a little. I think I was broken by this and in a manner I never thought would be mended. Yet sitting here speaking to you, seeing this place and the possibilities … I am glad this happened. Thank you, friend," he said as he extended his servo.

Prime gripped it, squeezing it gently. "We are resolved. We are one."

Megatron nodded. "We are one."

The energy lifted as Prime stood. "I would be honored if you would come to my home and spend the evening. I am having dinner with friends and family. You are invited to become my guests."

Megatron grinned slightly. "A party. I forgot what that was. We would be honored."

Prime grinned. "Then we should adjourn."

Arrow picked up the children, stowing them inside his hold. With the rest, he walked with his Paragon and another from a far away place to the door and the journey through the colony to a tower with a residence that belonged to the mirror image of the worst and most feared enemy any of them had known in their lifetimes.

-0-Up there in the clouds

Mechs and femmes entered, children big and small as well as the dinner party participants from another dimension. They came to join in the usual spectacle for Christmas Surprise. The titan and dread kids had given a concert with school musicians that included Rambler, which Scout and Trooper filmed for everyone. They were excited and happy as they helped sort out the smaller kids for dinner. Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl and Prime's families were there along with half the metro-titans in town. The usual assortment of bachelors, hangers-on, soldiers, Wreckers, civilians, elders, committee members with families and an overwhelmed Maelstrom showed up with dishes and good cheer.

Inside the huge room which was big enough for everyone and then some, several giant trees were twinkling, their beauty filling the space with soft colorful light. Ornaments were hanging on limbs as on the tops were lighted, glittering representations of Cybertron. The décor was as amazing as ever, reflecting the tastes of Prime and Prowl as well as the season. The decorations on the mantle, the small trees and statues here and there on tables and in corners were beautiful.

The guests had a tour, eventually coming to stand on the wrap around balcony that enclosed the top floor, all of which composed the Primal Residence. They stared out at the airfield, savoring the view as darkness began to overtake the colony. Prime pointed out the sights from this distance above. "That is the military airfield. That is a reconstruction of the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea from Upper Tetrahex on Cybertron. The building next to it is a resort venture by humans in concert with us to bring them here to see the planet and build the relationship.

"That is the Temple, of course, the Basilica beyond and all around us are habitations, some of them metro-titan in origin. We have been forced to supply homes and care for waves of refugees. I called for soldiers and they heard me, coming in their desperation. We build for them even as we build for Cybertron. We are lucky that Megatron is gone and the faction has lost its heart."

Megatron nodded. "He will be back. He will not give up."

"I know," Prime said wistfully. "I will be prepared."

"The Pantheon … do they speak to you?" Megatron asked as the mechs with him listened, their optics focused on Prime while nearby inside the apartment, lights, food, family, and friends beckoned.

"They do," Prime said. "They give me strength and sometimes insight. I would find it hard to know what to do without their advice."

"They spoke to Sentinel," Megatron said. "They didn't tell him he would die but I think he knew. He took the role with a certain grim understanding that it would probably be fatal. The swamp was deep and he did his best."

"Sentinel was part of the problem here. He did terrible things and allied himself with Megatron. He was captured and resides in our prison just over there," Prime said pointing in the direction of lights several miles away to the northeast.

It was silent a moment. "I wouldn't like to meet yours. I admired ours. He was my friend. He was brave and good. Orion Pax killed him slowly, publicly. I would find it hard to see him as less than the good, brave individual I knew," Megatron said softly as the others nodded.

"I would love to know him as good but it is not to be. He did a lot of harm to a lot of individuals." Prime turned to Megatron. "You have my word that we will help relieve you of your Prime. We will use our technology and similarities to affect this in time. Until then, allow me the honor of hosting you in my home."

Megatron nodded, then grinned. "I would be delighted." With that, he followed Prime into the light and warmth of his home, his mechs trailing behind.

-0-Monastery of the Clavis Aurea

They sat at the dining table eating together, those who lived in the monastery. They were priests, acolytes and others who wanted a different life. The colony was a whirl with celebrations. They had little use for that in their austere practice but they would stand outside when the fireworks were given to watch the beauty in the night sky overhead. Families had joined them for dinner so there was conversation and laughter in spite of their rather dour and deeply serious outlook. It was considered a big deal for a family to have a priest, acolyte or scribe in the Clavis Aurea and families supported that with services for the Monastery and other related things.

Children ate with the elders at the long tables, their laughter a light and welcomed effect in what was usually a quiet serious domain. Cyclonus ate his meal with several of the learned mechs who had migrated here and found their professions … scribes, interpreters and teachers again. They would spend the evening talking, eating, drinking and discussing the slow inventory of the vast and ever growing depots of information and culture that they had taken in for curation and protection. All of them were working to find the Omega Keys. Maybe they would actually succeed. Until then, they discussed the amazing miraculous things that were discovered as they carefully assessed the masses of boxes and databases brought in nearly daily from Cybertron.

It would be very peaceful.

-0-TBC 12-29-16 **edited 1-4-17**


	371. Chapter 371

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 371) I put Jazz in. I meant someone else. Thank you, Lackwit, for finding it. This can be killer. LOL! :D

A thousand best wishes to all of you in the beginning of this new year. 2016 sucked. Here's hoping for good things in 2017. **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

-0-At the Residence

"Tell me something about your life, Megatron" prime asked. "It appears to me that our dimensional plan isn't the same as yours."

Megatron who was sitting on the couch next to Prime eating his dinner glanced at Prime. "I have noticed that. Paragon isn't following a typical path and neither are some of the others I have seen here. Some are Autobots when it should be otherwise." He sat back. "I was a merchant. My business was based in Kaon. I manufactured parts for heavy equipment. I was also studying at the University at night for an engineering degree. When things began to become repressive, I found myself pulled into the resistance movement against the regime.

"It grew exponentially, especially when Sentinel was murdered. My family was sent away and hidden because it was clear to me that there would be war. Or at best, great widespread violence. They have been hidden all this time so that they can't be used as a pawn."

Prime nodded. "The same for my own," he replied. "They were hidden on Cybertron all the duration of the war until recently."

"A point of agreement," Megatron said with a nod. "We had to launch the AllSpark before Prime got hold of it. It was in our territory during the battles. We put it on a ship and sent it away with orders not to reveal its location. It never strayed from our custody in all the time we have been at war."

Prime nodded. "Our battle occurred on-world and as a consequence, I had to launch the AllSpark into space just kilometers ahead of Megatron's forces. We believe it fell into a natural worm hole and exited here in this space falling to the Earth to lie in silence. We have spent millions of vorns looking for it, hoping against hope that we would find it first. Its impossible to suggest what might have happened had he gotten to it first."

"Our battles have been across space and time, few of them on-world, until the last million or so years. We have begun to overtake the Empire planet-by-planet until we landed on Cybertron. We have half the world under our control as it stands." Megatron shifted to place his glass on the end table beside himself. "We expect to beat them but the situation could create a lot of casualties if we do not do this without a frontal assault."

"How did you find out about the mining program?" Paragon, Prime's Paragon, asked.

"A plant inside his operation." Megatron considered them a moment. "The plant has been there a long time. His name is Ultra Magnus."

"Then my counterpart isn't a war criminal then," Prime's Magnus said. "That somehow relieves my processor."

"What about me? How did I get so fragged?" Ratchet asked.

"You were ambitious, unscrupulous and callous," Black Shadow replied. He sat across from Ratchet with his own food and drink. Pharma sat beside him. "You clawed your way to the top. You didn't like being poor so you used your talents to climb upward, snuffing this and that mech who slowed you down. You enjoy harming others. Your oath as a doctor means nothing to you."

"You're describing our version of you," Ratchet said glancing at Pharma. "You helped a monster get as many t-cogs as you could, killing patients to get them. You were a murderer who tried to kill me. I thought I had returned the favor but then you showed up as Tarn from the Decepticon Justice Division."

"You have one too?" Shockwave asked.

Ratchet glanced at him. "Ours keeps a list and a sparkeater. They kill anyone who isn't sufficiently loyal to Megatron. They're probably the most feared unit in their army short of the phase sixers."

"We don't have phase sixers unless you consider maniacs like Ironhide phase six," Pharma said. "The Justice Division enforces the treaties against trading tech with others, hunts down the worst cases out there, bringing them in for trial and does hard intel collection. They are the good guys on our side of the line."

"Sounds like the Wreckers," Jazz said. "What about me?"

"Jazz is a serial killer. He along with his partner, Devcon, hunt down our special ops operatives. The Wreckers are Prime's hunters. They have no mercy for anyone," Pharma said.

It was quiet for a moment, then Ratchet looked at Megatron. "Who are the fifteen mechs you want taken down?"

Megatron glanced at Prime. "Optimus, of course. You, Devcon, as well."

"Do you have a Prowl?" Hard Drive asked. "I don't recall hearing you talk about him before."

Megatron stared at Hard Drive for a moment, then nodded. "You won't. He's our inside man."

Everyone turned to Prowl for a moment as he considered that situation, "Well, that's interesting,"

Megatron grinned slightly. "Apparently, you appear to be ethical in two dimensions." He looked at Ratchet. "We will need to remove Prime, Devcon for the hunting-killer groups, Ratchet, Alor and Blackjack from Garrus 9, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Kudon and Neo from the government, Jetta to end the production arm of the Autobot Armed Forces, Bumblebee because he heads youth gangs and runs marauding teams, Traachon to end the financing of the war effort, Cyclonus because he's a dependable killer for Prime who is also a religious fanatic, Ratbat, and Grimlock to end the Dinobots and Insecticons who work together on our side of the rift."

It was silent a moment. "If these go, then the rest will lay down their arms?" Nitro asked.

Megatron glanced at him, then nodded. "Partly. These are the leaders that run the most violent and dangerous segments of Prime's army. They each have a role. They are the ones who inspire fear in everyone, preventing them from stepping down from their positions now. They don't believe if anyone is still in their power positions that this madness will end. He has inspired that much fear."

"Then he will go," Prime said grimly.

It was dark outside. Miracle stood by the window, then walked back to his atar. He looked at Megatron, then his father. "Atar, who him?" he asked.

"A friend of the family," Optimus replied.

"This is your son," Megatron stated rather than asked.

"Yes," Optimus said. "We have three older sons, two daughters and this little mech. We also have three grandchildren and Prowl has an infant brother."

"Amazing. I was unclear if a Prime could have children of their own," Megatron said with surprise.

"There is always a first time for everything," Optimus said as four tiny femmes ran toward him. "These are my daughters, Solus and Sojourner. These are my grand daughters, Uraya and Iacon."

The children stared at Optimus, then smiled. With that, all five of them turned around and began to run across the room. Megatron watched them, then grinned. "Some fine orn, we will have the life we deserve rather than the one we have."

"It is what everyone deserves," Prowl said.

At that moment, the sound of artillery outside could be heard as streaks of light went straight upward. Prime arose. "Fireworks are being sent upward. Shall we go watch?"

Everyone in the room rose up, some carrying plates and cups as they walked to the doors nearby that led out onto the balcony. A spotlight hit Optimus for a moment, cheers from the gathering crowd below rose up, then so did fireworks.

They stood together in the bracing cold as some of them held children wrapped in blankets. Fireworks shot upward bursting into shapes, flower-like configurations, then winking out. Upward they went, fireworks that highlighted the colony, its various segments, and groups as well as Cybertron. Soldiers and civilians, different community groups, places both on-world and off, sigils, banners of city-states and the flags of Primes, Mars, and Cybertron had their intensely beautiful moment in the sky before poofing out. Outlines of buildings in the city and on Cybertron were seen. A representation of the AllSpark and Temple flashed into being, held, then dissipated.

A huge bomb erupted and spread a view of the Pantheon overhead. They hung in the sky, their glittering beauty and loving expressions incredibly soothing to those watching, who shouted and stomped their pleasure. Scripts with sayings, quotes from sacred books and finally, the last word flashed into view. "Until all are one."

It rose up, roars of approval and chants of the creed, **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"** It erupted on the balcony too as both residents and guests cheered the salutation. More designs flashed upward, then the last image erupted, a slowly turning view of Cybertron during the Golden Age. It was intensely quiet as everyone looked at it overhead. It turned slowly, then erupted into light before winking out. One last rocket rose up, exploded into a gigantic blossom of golden light. Its drifting spires erupted into red, then those into blue before finally winking out with a burst of white brilliance. It was over.

-0-TBC 12-31-16 **edited 1-7-17**

Sorry for the shorty. Until tomorrow, family things are butting into my free time. Sorry. MORE TO COME TOMORROW! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Know you are loved.


	372. Chapter 372

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 372) not edited.

Thank you, Lackwit darling, for noticing that I put Jazz instead of Cyclonus. This is a maze, this addition to the story. LOL! I think I need an intern. :D:D:D

-0-In diplomatic apartments later that evening

It was quiet as they gathered in the living room of the apartment where Megatron was going to spend the night. They marveled at the amenities, scanned for bugs finding none, then poured a drink. Sitting on the luxurious chairs and couches, it was quiet a moment. "I envy them, the peace they've achieved. They haven't put down their monster yet, however, but I can imagine the force their Megatron would need to do so would be outside his scope to muster," Paragon said.

"Hopefully," Black Shadow said. "I hate to hear what we mean to everyone on this side of the divide. I imagine it's mutual for them. I never thought I would sit in the same room with Ratchet and not kill him on sight."

The others nodded. "I know. Your children, those of your doppelganger on this side of the divide … they're beautiful," Blue Bacchus said.

Paragon nodded. "I never thought about it before. Arrow and I have not discussed it. Yet ..."

It was silent again, then Sixshot sat forward. "We have to discuss the plans tomorrow before we leave. We need to confirm locations of the Autobots just before the action, then strike."

Megatron nodded. "That's going to happen. They will use their bridges. I would hope they could share the technology. Another difference between us and a bold one I would say. War has interrupted the flow of our creative energies. We could use a boost to our ability to come and go. We can retrieve our people wherever they are and bring them back to safety."

Sixshot nodded. "I hope they do."

They talked quietly together, then broke for their rooms. It would be one of the first peaceful nights they would have in vorns.

-0-Residence

"This was a great evening." Ratchet grinned. "It's not every orn you find out you're a massive serial killing lunatic."

"The lunatic part is apropos but the rest?" Ironhide said with a slight grin.

"Says the phase six mass murderer's doppelganger," Ratchet said in reply.

"This is strange. We have to make sure they stay locked up. If they ever got out, then all bets are off," Arcee said.

Magnus nodded. "I agree."

"The prison is Class A-Segregated, Class A+ Garrus 9 level confinement. We have protocols in place that give discretion for the guards to terminate the inmates if they appear to make a break for it or if they get their hands on someone. So far, Ironhide hasn't destroyed the drone that brings his food. We have begun giving the entire orn's meals in one send. When Springer is well, does he go to that cell or another? Do we keep them segregated from each other or what?" Prowl asked.

Prime considered the question, then shrugged slightly. "Something tells me that this will be difficult no matter what we do but we can start with putting them together. If they are a bond and it appears they are, they might need each other for company. If they become a danger to each other, then we can run the plan for extraction. Our side gets practice and they get a message sent bluntly."

They would chat a bit longer, then break. Sitting in the corner forgotten were a small pile of presents that didn't get given out as their new family tradition dictated. No one would notice until the next day.

-0-Early morning at Diner On The Corner

They sat together, the usual group and the visitors. It was delightful for the locals to see the delight the visitors took in the food and peaceful surroundings. Children were parted out to their elders as the group would be discussing their situation afterward and what they would do about it. Most of the mechs and femmes who would be there were larking around doing whatever they did when they were off duty. It was hoped that after the discussions, everyone would be able to break for the rest of the weekend depending on decisions made of course.

"I am sorry that we missed the game yesterday," Prime said. "I had hoped you could see a genuine Cybertronian football game."

"That's a done deal," Jazz said as he pulled a rather generous sized data wafer from his subspace. He handed it to Megatron. "If your tech can accommodate this, every game played on this planet including the ones yesterday are recorded on this wafer."

Megatron accepted it, scanned it, then grinned. "It will. Our differences are very minor. I am delighted to accept this offering."

"Take it compliments of Blaster, myself, the football league, and Autobot Nation," Jazz said with a grin.

"Autobot Nation," Sixshot said with a slight shake of his helm. "I was separated into it. I loved and believed in it. Then it all went wrong."

"Then we make it right," Paragon said as Arrow nodded.

Arrow retrieved children from his hold, standing them on the table. They looked around, then grinned at their genitors. One of them pointed to the others. "Who them?"

"Friends and family," Paragon said. "I include everyone here."

Megatron nodded as he picked up one of the babies. He grinned at it, then Prime. "I concur."

-0-In the sub-command center for emergencies and planning underneath Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They hashed out the intel brought by the visitors that located at present the fifteen major players. All of those who were to be part of the gathering up came to plan including Cyclonus. They were going to make fast strikes using their mirror images to gain entry to the mostly highly secured areas where the targets were. They would bridge in and out, taking the slaggers with them.

Ratchet glanced at Wheeljack and Perceptor who had just explained how they had tested bridges on the other side utilizing ships and found them unaffected by the differences, slight as they were. "I was thinking, Percy, how it might be a problem if we get to them, jump them, then drag them to the bridges. I was thinking it might be better if there was some way to tag them, then let the bridge drag them back. All we would have to do is slap something on them, then signal retrieval. Do we have tech like that or can you pull it out of your aft on short notice?"

Perceptor thought a moment, then glanced at Wheeljack. "That would make retrieval easier. Give us a moment to work on it," Percy said glancing back at Ratchet.

"We have tag tech," Wheeljack said. "That part is already done. The next step would be to calibrate the bridges to take the tagged signal and jerk them back to us. We can do that. It really shouldn't be that hard. We're halfway there anyway and I can think of a device we can modify to help. That black box tech you were working on a while back, Perceptor."

"Black box?" Pharma asked.

"It's tech that's designed to retrieve ships that crash and/or their crews. If you have it on your vessel, it will signal your location and draw the bridge to that place to allow your escape. We're going to put it on our ship fleet as a backup safety device if we have a free moment," Wheeljack explained. "It will draw the bridge signal to the tag. All we have to do is have the bridges pull that tag and the individual wearing it back through immediately."

"Sounds like a plan," Jazz said with a nod. "I like that."

"So do I," Revo said. "No more being lost. Even if you can't find or see us, the bridges can locate any downed ship."

Wheeljack nodded. "It should be a quick fix to adapt it, I would think."

"Then what are you sitting here for? We would need something small enough to carry and sticky enough to be impossible for them to pull off once we slap it on their afts," Ratchet said.

"We shall organize the device and troubleshoot it, Prime. Give us a few joors and we shall have it," Percy said as he arose. Wheeljack rose and the two walked out.

"Smart slaggers," Sixshot said. "Where we are, Wheeljack is a weak link. Perceptor is cold as ice. 'Jack, on the other hand, is a coward and gave in to Optimus because he had the upper hand. I have intel that he's crumbling. Especially because of Ratchet and what he does."

Ratchet sat back. "I can't wait to nail this fragger."

"We won't be sad when you do," AU Paragon said with a nod. They continued and after five joors had a plan that would be implemented at the given word by Megatron that included a marker that would set them apart from their doppelgangers. They would all have a hand print applied to their shoulders by Orion. It would be small enough to look like a dirty mark but not too small not to be seen if you were looking for it. By the time they were walked to their ship, the device for retrieval would be built, troubleshot and ready to go at a moment's notice. It would be with greater relief that both sides would return to their lives.

For a while.

-0-Up there

They walked in to a crowded house filled with children big and small along with other members of the family who weren't part of the planning session. Ratchet along with Ironhide glowering behind him had checked on AU Springer, then released him to the tender mercies of Warden Gee-Gee and her crack team of veterans that composed the newly formed Special Missions Division of Martian Corrections. They were sharpshooters, hand-to-hand experts, and veterans of many a mad dogfight in the mix. At last, Roadbuster had a job made to specifications. He would by virtue of his singularly unflappable yet highly susceptible to boredom personality become a perfect foil for the maniacs he was detailed to contain. It wouldn't be a surprise that if there was a call for their services, Roadbuster would beat them all to the scene.

Merry Christmas Surprise, everyone.

-0-At the same time after being released by Ratchet who did so without seeing Springer himself

Springer of Mars, Cybertron and a number of wild aft alien worlds here and there watched as the Specials Missions Mechs or 'spec mechs' in the shorthand that polluted armed forces on all worlds, in all galaxies, in all universes everywhere had now detailed them to be known, cuffed and chained the big glowering mech, AU Springer, for his walk/ride of shame to the prison. He came to the door, then paused with surprise. "Who the frag are you, slagger? Where is this place?"

Martian et al Springer who had run internal scenarios filled with snappy repartee as he anticipated this moment grinned. "I'm you, fragger. Welcome to my dimension. Move it. You're going to hook up with Ironhide."

AU Springer glanced at the others, then Drift. He grinned slightly. "I see you exist here too, slagger. Did they nail you or did you, turncoat? Where's your chains, Drift?"

Drift who stared at AU Springer with interest shrugged. "I'm on the right side of history, slagger. Too bad you aren't."

AU Springer grinned at his doppelganger. "So … are you bonded with Ironhide here? Or are you bonded with Drift and Ironhide is the side piece?"

Springer whose processor was starting to twirl grinned, then glanced at Drift who was feeling the same. "What are you saying? You cheat on Ironhide with Drift?"

AU Springer grinned. "You mean you **don't?"**

Springer grinned in spite of himself. "Actually, on this side of things, Ironhide is my father and Drift is my bond. No. I don't frag Ironhide on the side. Move it, slagger."

AU Springer stared at his reflection, then laughed loudly. **"YOUR FATHER!? WHAT THE FRAG!? WHO'S YOUR ADA!?"**

Springer who had finally found his emotional and mental footing grinned. "Why, Springer, our mother is Ratchet."

It would take a moment of reflection on that news before AU Springer would have another question to ask. By then, he was loaded onto a truck at the loading bay of the building and on his way to the prison.

-0-Rumbling down the road in a police transport vehicle

AU Springer stared at his doppelganger who sat on the bench across from him with Drift. Roadbuster sat beside the prisoner hoping he would frag up and allow a good slagging to happen. AU Springer sat on the bench relaxed, his legs stretched out before him. He grinned. "So tell me … what's the deal with you two? How did Ratchet and Ironhide end up your genitors and what's your job over here? I accept that I'm in an alternate universe or I'm in the worst nightmare I've had in a while. I know … I **KNOW** I'm better looking that you."

Drift snorted, then glanced at the floor as Springer shot him a dirty look. Turning back to AU Springer, he affected a relaxed persona too. AU Springer was better at it. "I'm adopted. Ironhide and Ratchet have a bond. I have 22 siblings including the entire femme Autobot special ops team. I'm head of security for Mars, this planet, and the Empire including Cybertron. Before that, I was and still am chief of the Wreckers. And frag you by the way."

AU Springer laughed. "You're one busy fragger for an ugly aft." He turned his gaze to Drift. "You and I, back on our world, have a thing. I'm bonded to Ironhide … a drunk night on the town gone wrong, but I'm with you. Ironhide might not know or he might but he doesn't care. Give him a bottle and a world to destroy and he's good to go. My kind of mech, actually. What about you?"

Drift considered him. "I was a marauder like you but I came to see the error of my ways."

"You got religion?" AU Springer asked as he warmed up to the moment.

Drift considered that. "Actually, I did. I was sub-commander to Turmoil who was a ferocious aft in Megatron's arsenal. Megatron is our fragger over here and Prime is good. Most things are backward from your world to mine. I double crossed Turmoil, then had to run for it. The Circle of Light and the Knights of Cybertron took me in and I never looked back."

"Those clowns. They fight, I will say, but they're a pain in the aft. They slow things down, them and the Missionaries. Now there's target practice, the Missionaries. I almost feel sorry for them," AU Springer said. "So Ironhide is dad, Ratchet is mom, and you're the little bond. How cozy."

"You're a waste of space," Springer said levelly, though he wanted to put his ped through his mirror image's face. "You're never going to get out of this prison. Think Garrus 9 times ten."

"Sounds like a challenge. You know me. I love challenges," AU Springer said as he turned his gaze to Drift. It was uncomfortable a moment. "Tell me about the prison. Who's the warden? Anyone I know?" he asked with a malicious laugh.

"It's a place designed to keep you in. You get fed by drones. You need to remember that if you break through the fences, the guards are under orders to shoot-to-kill. If you show more danger than we're prepared to tolerate, we'll put you into punitive stasis. You won't be allowed to roam or see others. You'll get privileges in the cell, good food, entertainment, and comfortable conditions. That's about it. If you had a clue, you'd change but that'll never happen, will it." Springer stared equally coolly back to the mech who he knew was taking his measure.

"You got that right. Sounds boring. I suppose I get to be with the bond?" he asked with a grin.

"It's up to you," Springer said as the vehicle came to a stop. "Retract your legs unless you want to lose them."

AU Springer retracted his legs, then watched with Roadbuster's gun against his helm as Springer and Drift stepped out of the vehicle. A small femme was there with a hulking crew bearing the biggest most lethal looking guns he had seen in some time. Everyone chatted a moment, then Springer turned to him. "Get out slowly and carefully. These guys are itching to blow more holes in your carcass.

AU Springer grinned, then climbed down. He stared at the half circle of hard-bitten mechs surrounding the little femme. "How can I not comply given the warmth of the welcome?"

Springer and Drift suppressed the urge to laugh. Springer turned to Gee-Gee. "We'll help you take him down, Warden. He's yours."

Gee-Gee who was staring at AU Springer as she took his measure nodded. "Thank you, Commander." She turned to the prisoner, staring at him without fear. "You are now prisoner number 271-ABL-615893. Your former name, Springer of Polyhex, will no longer apply."

"Tarn."

She stared upward at the slightly smirking hellion that was now hers. "Tarn."

The big malevolent mech nodded. "A difference. Another one, Springer. I can call you Springer, right?"

Gee-Gee unsubbed a silver metallic device and touched AU Springer with it. He yelped, then stared at her with murder in his optics. "This is my prison. You are my baggage. You don't have the right to frag around when I'm talking to you. If you remember nothing during your stay here, remember that I hold your spark in my hands. If I want to crush it, I can. You will be treated well here but if you frag up, get out of line or disrespect me again, I will smash you flat." The device disappeared, then AU Springer was on the ground. Her servos flashed out so fast no one saw them.

He lay on the ground with a sore chassis and knee. Standing up again, he looked at her with malice. "You're lucky this isn't an even playing field."

"That would be where you were wrong again. I was good enough to be a senior trainer in combat tactics in the Army before going into corrections. I have faced off with mountainous mechs and I have never lost. There isn't a combat tactic, honorable or not, that I haven't mastered. I am an elite rated0 master of all of them including Metallicato. You would be dead before you hit the ground, Prisoner 271-ABL-615893. You better not forget that. If my sharpshooters or extraction teams don't put you down, I will." She looked at him without a blink as he glowered at her.

AU Springer grinned slightly. "Good to know, Warden."

She turned to her mechs. "Bring this slagger and let's welcome him to his new home." Gee-Gee walked onward as the others followed. As she did, she explained the seven layers of security without mentioning the three passive levels that were automated and recently been built in to make any escape he might try the last thing he ever did. The tower sharpshooters waved to Gee-Gee as she waved to them. Guards at grid stations that monitored everything and activated lethal systems and alarms were on display as well. They rounded the walls, then entered a huge area that had been built just for them.

Six different separate barracks areas were inside a huge three gated fence. They entered each one, the power they emanated a bright white light on AU Springer's infrared sensors. They were incredibly lethal and foreboding. They walked to a cell block inside which had high powered fences and a gate along with a barracks. A table with benches was nearby the fence along with a chair. Another two chairs sat on the wrap around covered porch that matched all the other cell areas around this one inside the bigger containment structure. Apparently, AU Springer thought. They were expecting more guest.

"Drop the gate, Captain," Gee-Gee said to the Master of the Deck. As he began to comply, the team with Gee-Gee turned their guns to the barracks. "Go inside, turn to face us, then we drop the cuffs when the fence goes back up." AU Springer complied. Gee-Gee walked closer to the fence. "You are my property. I treat my property very well and protect them. If you so much as rub each other the wrong way, you will be extracted and put into administrative segregation. Ad-seg isn't fun and I have discretion when you come back out.

"No violence, substance abuse or intimidation. Frag with me or your cell mate, I will come for you. You will never be taken out of here without being subdued into unconsciousness first. No one will ever enter this cell without all of you lying on the ground on your faces. You are a Level 1-A prisoner. That means we don't need official permission to kill you. No one will ever enter this space unless all of you are unconscious. I can affect that and I can end you too. It's up to you. There are entertainments that are approved. Go off on your own and I will be back here. I guarantee it, Prisoner 271-ABL-615893, that you won't like it." She met his gaze levelly, then turned to the group. "Let's go back to the world, gentlemen. Thank you for your assistance."

With that, they walked through the gates, then out to the road that wound around the shielding walls to the prison beyond. It was quiet a moment, then Springer looked around. This place to his sensors was a slagging lock box. He stared at the barracks, then walked toward it. Pausing by the door, he opened it and stepped inside. Sprawling on a couch with a book and a drink, Ironhide glanced up with a surprised smirk.

" **HONEY, I'M HOME!"** Springer said with a big grin.

Ironhide grinned back. "What took you so long, slagger?" he asked before he stood up and they embraced tightly.

-0-On the way to Grandma's house for dinner

"We forgot presents at Prime's," Drift said as they entered the tower for the ride upward.

Springer grinned. "There were other distractions."

Drift grinned as they entered the elevator. He glanced at Springer. "You are, you know."

Springer glanced at Drift fondly. "What?"

"Better looking," Drift said as the door slowly closed on Springer loud laughter.

-0-TBC 1-1-17 **edited 1-7-17**

Well, my darlings … another linear year begins and given the stew pot that 2016 was, here's hoping that 2017 is better. Take care, everyone, wherever you are and know you are loved. Happy New Year!

ESL:

apropos: appropriate, at the right time (ah-pro-poe) "It was apropos that everyone would believe 2017 had to be better than 2016. Hopefully." ;)


	373. Chapter 373

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 373)

-0-At the Homestead

They waited long enough for Springer and Drift to come, then presents sort of exploded. They were handed out by Santa Ironhide who wore his hat. Santa Springer who didn't have his hat handy helped which was a good thing given that his evil twin was probably fragging Evil Ironhide/Atar/Bond Mate even as they watched Hero try not to harm the wrapper on her new front end loader as she opened it.

Like that.

Little femme was exacting about what she did.

"What do you think about your mirror image?" Ratchet asked as he watched Prowler climb into the box his toy came in. The toy, a little car that he could sit on and ride lay beside the box.

Like that. Little mech was a typical little kid.

Little mech was a typical little kid.

Springer who brought a big bottle of high grade to the big dinner everyone was going to jump on after the mess was cleared away glanced at Ratchet. "Given that he's probably fragging Ironhide right now, not much."

Ironhide who had put Praxus into his Santa hat and was swinging it gently with him inside like a pup on a hammock glanced at Springer. "I'd say he has good taste."

Drift grinned. "He's cheating on you with me."

"Frag you, Springer," Ironhide said with a chuckle. "Cheater."

Arcee grinned. "I can't wait to see the others."

"You're dead and I'm good," Magnus said. "Sounds like a riot."

Arcee laughed. "You're consistent across the dimensions, Magnus. Good for you."

"Did he give you any information about any of the rest of us?" Ratchet asked as he lounged next to Springer. His aura had been terrible when he came in so Ratchet sat down beside him to probe his mood and lift it.

Ratchet was a good ada.

"Apparently, Perceptor is a cold-blooded piece of work, you're an insane sadistic killer, Ada, and Wheeljack is a coward who aligned with Prime because he didn't want to be on the losing side and get slagged. Apparently, Wheeljack is crumbling under the pressure of the onslaught by Megatron and the 'Cons."

Perceptor glanced at Wheeljack, then sniffed. "As if that would be true. You are very courageous and brave, Wheeljack. Their dimension appears to be an anomaly."

Everyone grinned at the loyal nerd as Wheeljack's audial finials flashed his own pleasure.

The door opened as Hercy, Kup, the little mechs from upstairs, Devcon and Company including Smokey and Hot Rod entered with food and drink. Everyone marveled at the kids, listened with pleasure as the big kids talked about how fun this holiday was, how getting presents was so much fun, and how life was amazing since coming to the colony to find a family there waiting for them.

The big kids chatted with the adults, then hustled to the lounge at the other end of the house to play the video games that they had received for Christmas Surprise. Nine big kids exited the main space which was filled with family and friends, little kids and several dogs. That was when Ratchet brought out another box. He sent Ironhide down to get the big kids back. They filtered in, then gathered around Ironhide.

Ratchet grinned. "I forgot to give this to you, Fireball." All of them had expressed the desire throughout the year for something, each of them different. Keeping a list, Ratchet and Ironhide had tracked down, had made, then hidden all of it away for this very moment. This one was different than the other presents presented to the big kids. Ratchet handed the box to the youngster.

Fireball looked at it, then everyone in the room. With a big smile, he put it on the floor, then opened the lid. He stared at the object inside, then looked at Ironhide and Ratchet with astonishment. **"YOU DID IT!"**

"We did. We got each of you something you mentioned over the year, something that you really wanted," Ironhide said. "This is the thing you wanted the most."

Fireball looked emotional a moment, almost as if he was going to cry. Then he reached inside and gently brought out a gray and white ball of fluff. "You gave me a cat." He rose up carefully, holding the little white cat with the bluest round eyes before his face. **"THIS IS A CAT!"** He looked at Ratchet and Ironhide with almost a lack of comprehension. "I wanted a cat. I didn't know I could get one.I ... I drew pictures of them all the time. **Ada! Atar! You got me a cat!"**

Laughter filled the room. "We saw them on your bulletin board in your room, infant. What are you going to call your cat, Fireball?" Chromia asked. Fireball was in awe of her and she was in love with all nine of them. They were absolutely the nicest kids she knew. Maelstrom who was sitting beside her watched it all with interest. No one beyond his genitors had ever been kind to him and their memories were faded with time and his rampaging. This felt good and he was glad to be here.

Odd experience that it was.

Fireball looked at Chromia, then the cat. "I don't know. He's … is it a he?" he asked Ratchet and Ironhide.

"I think it's a 'he'," Ironhide said as he glanced at Ratchet who nodded.

"Then it needs a nice name," Lumi said as the kids gathered around to stroke the cat's soft fur. It was a huge cat with what looked like a lion's mane. "What kind of cat is it, Ada?"

"I asked for a Maine Coon cat so that it would be big," Ratchet said with a smile.

"Wow. This cat is beautiful. Just like I wanted," Fireball said as he stared at the cat, his optics riveted on its beauty as it went through the protocol of acceptance of its mission internally. Then it stood on his cupped servos, stretched, then sat. It wrapped its tail around itself, then looked at Fireball. "I think I'm going to name him … uh," he said, then paused. "I can't think right now."

"Then don't. ''Cat' is good enough right now," Ironhide said as Fireball held the cat out to the others. They petted it gently, then he looked at his genitors. He smiled brilliantly. **"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"**

Ratchet nodded, then grinned. "What about Spot? Come here, Spot."

A dog ran from the berth room, then froze as he looked at the new animal. Fireball knelt, then held his servos out. "Look, Spot. We have a cat now."

Spot stared at the cat who looked at him with almost a bored expression. Spot leaned in, then leaned back swiftly. The cat had swatted his nose. He stared at the cat with shock and surprise, then ran back down the hallway to the children's rooms again. Laughter followed him as he fled. The cat looked at him run without a blink. By evening, they would be chasing each other all over the house, playing large on furniture and individuals as only wild aft creatures could.

For now, he had just established himself with the home team.

-0-In a cell in the darkness sitting on a porch with a near beer

"I have to say … the food is good. When someone told me I was heading for prison I didn't expect this. This is better than anywhere I've been short of our place in Iacon."

Ironhide nodded as he sat sprawled on the chair next to his bond. "I know. I don't know half of what I ate but it was amazing. So is this even if it isn't high grade." He stared at the bottle which he discovered had no power to harm anyone if someone wanted to use it for a weapon. It wilted rather than shattered. All of their dishes and utensils did the same thing. Prison issue, specially designed.

Useless.

"What is this, really? Are we really in a different dimension? One where we're the ones loved by The People and the 'Cons are evil?" Springer grinned, then glanced at his bond. "We could use our mugs to walk out of here if the opportunity ever came and no one would stop us before we stole a ship and got away."

"Where to?" Ironhide said as he glanced at someone he actually loved, though he knew he fragged around. Frag. **He** fragged around too sometimes. They were simpatico and close anyway.

"Anywhere. We could find the 'Cons and offer our services. Imagine … our faces on their side of the line. It could really screw things up," Springer said with a grin.

"It would," Ironhide said with a grin. "Now just tell me how to get out of here."

"You make me do all the work? Fragger. You haven't changed a thing," Springer said with a chuckle.

"What else is new?" Ironhide asked. "You like it that way."

Springer grinned as he watched a ship's lights passing overhead. "I do."

They sat outside late watching the ships pass over and the guards watch them from half a dozen other places. It would be a time pass.

-0-Dinner at the Homestead

They sat everywhere eating dinner as the smallest kids went from adult to adult to kibitz a bite. They had eaten first but there was always room for more if delivered by an adoring adult. Orion was chattering with Chromia and Turmoil, a mech he had for some reason taken a shine to. Maelstrom liked him a lot, awkwardly giving him bites from his plate. Being sweet to anyone let alone bit-lets like this was a steep learning curve. He was out on half orn day passes and spent his time following Chromia around as she went through her orn. He carried, sat, chatted with total strangers and did what she wanted. He was perfectly happy to do so as well. He was truly, **truly** in love with her.

Prime and the family came down, everyone exchanged a gift, some from the night before, then sat to eat and drink themselves stupid. Children would play, a cat would beat up a dog or two and all would be well. Eventually, the new cat and Appa Ratchet's cat, Cat, would curl up together on top of the fridge to watch the show.

They wouldn't be the only ones having a party.

-0-At an apartment earlier in the orn

Hobbes walked into his apartment with a gift that he had chosen at a store in the Polyhex Business District. He had not told Edict that he was able to go out of prison for half orn passes subject to his exacting behavior. It took a moment and consultation with a city directory to find his home again but when he opened the door, Edict nearly levitated through the ceiling. They would spend the evening together at home alone. The kids were elsewhere, Bron with her pre-bond at a school teacher Christmas Surprise party. Edict had even told them to not come home while their father was there. He had also let friends know he wouldn't attend dinner at the Halls of Order.

Edict would spend the evening awash in joy that Hobbes was there but the differences between them now were apparent even to him. It would be the only cloud on his skies as he luxuriated in the energy and company of his bond.

-0-Traachon

He walked into his apartment after calling his family at a conversation kiosk in the Metroplex Administration Plaza. He had to have directions home too but when he got there, his entire family still free was delighted to see him. His old genitors and a number of others had a dinner ready and they sat together talking. He was updated on the changes and how the High Caste community and their own personal party were making their way. No one there would feel oddly about it. None of them there had made any headway toward accepting the new paradigm.

-0-Maddow

Hauser and his family sat in the living room with Maddow and his. Their kids were close friends in school and their bonds worked in the same department downtown. Maddow was now working for the Circle of Light as a historical researcher and archivist for the collections that were being recovered and brought to the Halls of Order here.

Hauser who was head of detectives for the colony had kept their friendship during the mess of arrival and the difficulties with Hobbes and Traachon. Dinner had been had, gifts exchanged and the part where everyone sat around chatting before seconds at the buffet table had begun. "Hobbes and Traachon had been approved for day passes from the prison. Just so you know."

Maddow nodded as he considered that his cousin and former friend were loose in the colony again. "What about the femmes? Denita and Stormy? Have they sought to get them released or put in jail with them?"

Hauser nodded. "They have a petition in the courts but I don't expect them to find for their request. Until they can figure out the pair's special tech, the femmes are going to be warehoused. If they were smart and if they really loved their daughters, they would help Sciences take it out of them."

"What about the others, Hauser? Do they get passes?" Maddow asked.

"Nope. The program only allows ten mechs or femmes at a time. Eight of them are former Decepticons that Gee-Gee has hopes for. They're really far down the list I was told." Hauser grinned. "Couldn't happen to a nicer bunch."

Maddow grinned. "Would I be a terrible relative if I agreed?"

"I won't tell anyone," Hauser said as they both laughed.

-0-At the prison

Gee-Gee paused by the fence. Beyond it was a number of hard case high castes. "I'm here. Make it quick."

Waldeen who watched Hobbes and Traachon walk out with day passes had fumed all night long. He was lit by the time Gee-Gee had a free moment. "I want out of here too. Hobbes and Traachon left. I want to go too."

"You didn't apply and you haven't earned the right. There are forty mechs and femmes ahead of you on the approved list. Apply. Get in line. Pass the testing and interviews. Submit to the control devices and maybe we can talk. Until then, no," Gee-Gee said as she turned to go. The mechs with her were grinning at Waldeen which seemed to make something snap.

" **YOU BAG OF SLAG! LET ME OUT OF HERE! FRAG YOU AND ALL OF YOU! I WANT OUT OF HERE!"** he bellowed which drew mechs and femmes out of nearby barracks to watch the show.

Gee-Gee stared at him, then looked at her men. "Let him out."

The Officer of the Deck nodded, then dropped the gate. Waldeen snorted out, pausing before her. He grinned maliciously down at her as she gazed at him without expression. "It's about time, dirt licker. Now get out of the wa-"

He ended up on the ground gripping his codpiece as the gate went back up. Gee-Gee turned to her boys. "Put this sad sack in a kennel. I'll get to him tomorrow. Did you boys get my box?" She grinned at them.

"I did. Great stuff, Warden. I didn't know you knew I liked Iacon candy," one of them said.

"I listen to everything, boys. Keep the peace will you? Then rotate out. Give your families and friends my best. I appreciate all you do," she said.

The big mechs nodded, then watched as she walked back toward the security gates that led back to the world. Then they looked at Waldeen on the ground. "I bet that hurt," one of them said.

The others laughed, grabbed an arm or leg, then began the trek to ad-seg through the gauntlet of mockery that made up the main past time of inmates in the prison. It would take a while for everyone to settle.

Merry Christmas Surprise.

-0-TBC 1-2-17 **edited 1-7-17**

HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D

-0-Lackwit chapter 372 . Jan 1

LOL, this sucker is ginormous. I like re-reading so I notice the discontinuities. But eh, who cares?

And AU Springer is an oinker

 **ME:** I'm so glad you do. I need all the help I can get. LOL! Poor AU Springer. :D He's funny though I will say. Wreckers just read funny to me. :D

-0-Leoness chapter 372 . Jan 1

Happy new year!

 **ME: BACK AT YA, LEONESS! :D**

-0-Lackwit chapter 371 . Jan 1

Didn't expect that of Prowl. O_o Fun! And interesting that two of the most lawful Autobots are the same in the two dimensions.  
 **ME:** Prowl and Magnus are such straight arrows unless you read IDW and then Prowl is a schemer. :D I love them both. I also like tweaking Shattered Glass and making it not as predictable. HUGS!

-0-Naria chapter 371 . Jan 1

Happy new year!  
I'm curious about what the new year will bring, for us, and for the bots.  
HUGS!

 **ME: NARIA! HAPPY NEW YEAR!** More to come. **HUGS BACK AT YA!**

-0-kattenbelletje chapter 371 . Jan 1

Happy new year:)

 **ME: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

-0-Sesshykiss13 chapter 370 . Dec 31, 2016

And here's to many more chapters! *cheers* *hugs*

 **ME: HUGS BACK AT YA!** This only feels halfway done. Truly. :D:D:D

-0-Sesshykiss13 chapter 369 . Dec 31, 2016

Thank you for another year of glorious fan fiction!

 **ME:** Its my delight to write this and find people want to read it. LOL! Its in the seventh year now and if no one had read it all that time, I would still write it. HUGS, darling!

-0-Lackwit chapter 370 . Dec 31, 2016

A happy new year to all here and especially to our lovely hostess with the mostest, who keeps us all in thrall. Looking forward to the ride (including Six Lazers over Cybertron) in 2017!

 **ME: HAPPY NEW YEAR, LACKWIT!** 6 Lazers is on the list. Truly. :D ;)


	374. Chapter 374

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 374)

-0-That next morning

They gathered in the conference room for a quick overview of the situation regarding the rift and what they were going to have to do eventually about the situation on the other side. Breakfast had been had at home, children were parted out, Corr was checked over and found to be doing well again as they made their way forward.

"I'm going to take my cat with me, Ada," Fireball said as he walked to the door with Genesis and Quasar. He smiled. "I want to show Ammas and Appa."

"Keep him in your hold, infant. You don't want to drop him," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I won't," he said with a big smile. The door closed behind them.

Ratchet looked around, then grinned. "I want you to know that I gave you a mirror image of yourself for Christmas Surprise, Ironhide, and I'm storing it at the prison. You're welcome."

Ironhide who was walking from the berth room chuckled. "I'm speechless."

"Good. Let's go," Ratchet said as they walked out the door to the elevator beyond. It would be an amiable meander to The Fortress and a bull session with the boys aka Senior Autobots.

-0-At the Conference Room, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They drove in to join the conversation, Epps, Lennox and Graham. They already knew and their curiosity was inflamed. That Prowl had said it would be fine was surprising. It always surprised them in a way that they could go and do when others couldn't. It wasn't surprising given they were soldiers together and colleagues. That made sense. What surprised them was the idea that they could come to dangerous places, meet with dangerous individuals and learn about terrible things without the bots becoming overly concerned for their safety. Either the bots had huge confidence in their ability to survive things they were allowed to do or they had no idea of the depth of their frailty. Either way, the soldiers didn't care. They just got to come and see/do cool things.

Cybertron anyone?

They drove in and were placed on the table, making their way to the comfortable chairs sitting there for them. Graham glanced at Springer who was already there with Drift. :How's the twin, Springer?: he asked to be ornery.

Springer smirked at Graham. "He's still settling in. Given that I'm the good looking smart one that mom loved the most, he's struggling."

Laughter greeted that as even more senior Autobots entered. "Tell us about our newest brother, Springer," Elita asked as she sat down with Jetta. "I heard he's taller than you."

Laughter.

"Frag you, sis," Springer said as the remaining hotshots arrived including Ratchet and Ironhide. Prime and Prowl followed, then the door closed.

Everyone sat, then Prime began. "We have a list of names of those who have to be removed. Megatron believes if they are, then those who want to quit the war will have the courage to step forward and make that happen. Given that we pose the greatest opportunity to make this happen, we are morally obligated to do so. I cannot order you to do this. This is a rather different situation but I would be glad if you would."

"You've never asked us that way, Optimus." Jetta grinned. "I for one would like to see what sort of mech I am on the other side given I'm the current Mrs. Optimus Prime there."

Prowl rolled his optics as Springer snickered. "At least you aren't bonded to dear old dad," Springer said to enormous slag.

Ironhide grinned. "I'm a good catch in every dimension."

Prime grinned, then looked at Ratchet. "You may have to do cortical patches with Perceptor and Prime to get the locations of all the bombs. Then again, Wheeljack appears to be crumbling. He should be among the first that we take into custody. We could get the information we need if he knows it easier than the others."

Ratchet nodded. "Jarro and Rung can do that. They're the experts, Optimus."

:What is a cortical patch?: Epps asked.

"It's a device that slots into the processor stem of the individual and allows us to access memories. It's a Decepticon device of course and highly unethical but we need to have the information. They planted bombs at critical points on Cybertron to hold it hostage," Ratchet said.

:Damn: Lennox said.

"That's about it," Ironhide said. He glanced at Prime. "We have to wear an identification mark that will allow at a glance a clear understanding of who are the good guys and who isn't. Sunstreaker is going to be here shortly to apply them."

"What is the framework for the plan as it stands, Prowl," Prime asked.

"We will enter the rift with shuttles. Since they all bear ship bridges, we are going to boost their gain and have each of us go to our location through them. A team will be waiting for the return with the prisoners. You go, slap the patch on your target, then signal. Given that the patch will bring the target back, I'm requiring each of us to wear one too. That way if there's any kind of disturbance at your end, we can still retrieve our mechs as well."

"I like the idea that we can retrieve both. They do not have bridge tech on their side," Prime said. "I am not prepared to lose anyone nor am I willing to allow capture. We need to pinpoint exact locations and land near to them, if not exactly there. We want this swift and so abrupt that no one has a chance to react."

"We have to take out Grimlock," Blackjack said. "Will you take Grimlock with you for him?"

"I'm going with him," Prime said. "I want swift and clean. If we have to fight then we do. I am not in favor of anyone going there with the intention to do that. We want in and out. Clean, swift and safe."

"Then you need to take a bruiser with you. I don't trust Grimlock to do the right thing," Prowl said grimly. "Fragging Dinobots."

Everyone grinned, then Wheeljack leaned forward to look down the table at Prime. "We're going through fifteen shuttles, all of them the battle shuttle type. Given that they don't have bridge tech, maybe their overall ability to oppose us is limited somewhat as well. We will have fifteen shuttles ready unless you want to use a titan. We can limit it to three if we do."

"Troubleshoot both and tell me what we need. I am going to trust your discretion, Wheeljack. I am aware of the multiple capabilities of the titans but I am not the expert," Prime said as the door opened.

Stepping inside with Orion on his arm, Sunstreaker walked to the table and set down his paint kit. Orion who smiled brilliantly at everyone was set on the table as well. He looked around. **"OTIS! LOU HERE! I, ORION, LOVE YOU!"**

Huge laughter greeted that as the little imp began to walk toward Optimus. He looked at everyone as he passed, nearly all of them related to him in some manner before stopping beside the humans. **"LOU! I LOVE LOU!"** He gently hugged all three of them, then continued. He paused before Magnus, then smiled. **"I LOVE LOU, MAVIS!"**

Magnus chuckled, then hugged Orion. Setting him down gently, he nodded. "I love you too."

 **"BURPEE!"** Orion hugged Arcee, then **EPA!** (Elita-1), **JETTA!, BEE-BEE!** (Bumblebee) , **BEE-BOP!** (Devcon), **EO!** (Neo), **LIKE LOU!** (Wheeljack), and **PEEPER!** (Perceptor). He paused before Cyclonus, then glanced at his Amma Alor. "Who the she, Amma?" he asked pointing a fat baby digit at the big solemn mech.

"That is Cyclonus," Alor said as he grinned at Cyclonus.

Orion turned back to the big mech, giving him a serious expression. "Pie-bow?" He thought a moment. "Cy-ko."

Ratchet buried his laughter just like everyone else as they watched the baby turn around for some sort of validation. He smiled. "Cy-ko?" He turned back to the big mech. **"I LOVE LOU, CY-KO!"**

Cyclonus who seemed transfixed by the baby leaned slightly forward. "Thank you," he said softly. "I love you too."

You could have knocked everyone over with a feather.

-0-Moments later

Sunstreaker painted Orion's tiny servo again, then held him up. Putting the tiny servo on Alor's chassis just to the left of his spark chamber, a tiny white print was pressed down. Orion laughed loudly. **"THIS** **FUN, LELLO!"**

Sunstreaker grinned. "Cute little prints, all of them," he said. There would be a small white print of a child's hand in plain sight, an easy identification for everyone on their side to see, but nothing so big that it would stand out to those who weren't looking for it. One by one, each of the mechs got their prints.

Alor grinned. "I'm keeping this when it's over."

"You and me both." Blackjack turned to Sunstreaker. "I want a cover put on this when you get finished, Sunstreaker. I want to keep this print."

Sunny nodded. Blackjack and Alor wouldn't be the only ones who kept the print. Oddly enough, one of them would be Cyclonus.

-0-At the Monastery later that orn

"You have a strange embellishment on your chassis, Master," one of the acolytes, a small young mech named Janis who was raised in the Guiding Hand and who wanted to be a teacher for the Monastery, asked.

"I have a mission and this mark is part of it." He paused for a moment, then turned to Janis. "Sometimes, you can have a marker that is instructive. This one reminds me of the children and our future. I will keep it to remember." He nodded to Janis, then continued onward to his office and a book that spoke of the Omega Keys.

-0-In an office at N.E.S.T. Habitat

The three sat around the office of Will Lennox. General Bowers was at the Consulate. Everyone was during their jobs, hanging around off duty or for a couple, climbing somewhere in the desert south of the colony with Rick Harris and three new clients. "What do you think about this mission?" Lennox asked.

Epps shrugged. "Weird isn't half the word for it but even so, I'd love to be there when they drag these fuckers back."

Graham nodded. "This is so science fiction, I don't know if I can fit back into the world some day."

Lennox nodded. "I wonder if they can just jump in, slap the sticker on their targets, then jump back out. It makes me feel better to know that our guys will be wearing them too."

"I know. I'm going to ask to go on a ship. They can always say no," Epps said as the other two nodded.

"Count me in," Graham said as Lennox nodded. Then he grinned. "We're maybe going to another dimension … a parallel dimension."

"Where Ironhide destroyed our world," Lennox said. It was quiet a moment. "If Ironhide is that bad and Ratchet is worse, I shudder to think what that looks like."

It was quiet in the office for a while.

-0-In another dimension

Ratchet sat at his desk working on research. He had developed an improved form of empurata and it was yielding what he needed, absolute compliance. That it created orphans and ruined lives was beside the point. In his office in Iacon, he continued the work of the regime which if they didn't get Prime refocused would be on its face soon.

He didn't care.

-0-TBC 1-3-17 **edited 1-7-17**

NOTE:

ESL: 'knocked over with a feather: you're so surprised it would only take a feather to push you over to the ground.


	375. Chapter 375

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 375)

-0-On the other side

They sat together in their headquarters, a retaken satellite HQ formerly of the Autobots in the city of Praxus. That worthy place was sprawling all around them, most of it untouched by war. The battles of the extreme kind had happened in only a few places on-world with the majority throughout the Empire. There was destruction elsewhere but not on the scale of some cities who had resisted. Given the violence that occurred in the places that had stood against Prime, most of the others had capitulated. The lesson of the Apocalypse visited upon places like Altihex and Polyhex wasn't wasted on others. Pockmarked worldwide, the battered remains of once proud cities and city-states stood mute testament to resistance. As a consequence, the damage that did exist, and it was substantial, would be rebuilt relatively quickly if there was ever a chance for peace and peaceful industry.

Megatron studied the map of several different places on world where flashing lights indicated the whereabouts of their fifteen targets. Some of them were together. Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet were in the same location, the science center in Iacon. Others were here and there, though Jetta was ever by Prime's side. A signal internally indicated incoming intel so Megatron caught the message silently. He opened the most heavily encrypted channel on this or any other world, taking the call from Prowl. :Megatron:

:Prime is going to Kaon tomorrow. There has been a shift in the timeline. It will be complete in three orns. You need to strike in the next two, the sooner the better. Prompt me and I will take out Soundwave. There is a need for haste, Megatron. I fear that they might connect the dots even sooner. They aren't giving me the full picture:

:Very well. I will contact you in a joor. Megatron out: He sat a moment thinking hard, then stood. "Get my shuttle. Signal Prime. We have to move. Now."

-0-On-world, Mars

Prime signed off, then turned to the mechs and femmes still sitting around the table. "We have to move now. I'm not taking Grimlock. I will get their Grimlock myself. Prime is moving to Kaon. He will be in transit during the time Megatron and I have agreed to move. Get your gear. Get the patches applied and the one you need to put on your target. Everyone on one shuttle until we figure out the line of advancement. There is no time to troubleshoot. We have to go now."

Everyone stood, then walked to the science station nearby outside where the devices for the space bridges were sitting in boxes. Lining up, they were slotted into their chassis where Perceptor said they would stay. They had tested them by sending and returning mechs to Gliese and back. It would be a fUrther send to Gliese than it would to Cybertron on the other side from the Tall White installation. They were given a glove-like device with the bridge signal device attached. If they slapped the device against their target, it would stick and then almost immediately, it would signal a return. In the space of seconds, the device would open a bridge the size of the target, then yank them through it without ceremony. It would then retrieve whichever Autobot was there and close immediately. Since they had no bridge tech on their side, the surprise for any Autobot taken or watching would theoretically be enough to make things work.

They would know shortly.

Walking out, they headed for a long row of shuttles, Wrecker heavies that lined the active flight line. Entering one, they waited until everyone arrived, then one by one, the shuttles lifted off to go. Sitting in their safety place, inside the specially constructed box that was their home during these kinds of journeys, Will Lennox, Bobby Epps and Niall Graham became the first humans in the history of their species to go from one spatial dimension to another.

As far as was known anyway.

-0-Gathered together on the shuttle, Impactor's Revenge

Hercy and Kup sat on the bench next to the wall. They were part of the team on Impactor's Revenge who would provide muscle and rescue if something went wrong with their mech. There were teams with veteran commanders on each of the fifteen vessels. The operatives were gathered getting the word as Megatron weighed in by monitor. The jump through the Trigger was short, then they slowed to a halt beside Tennyson's massively spectacular bulk.

"Prime to Tennyson."

"Tennyson here, Prime. Are we go? What can I do?" a deep voice asked with the most serious tone.

"We need you in abeyance, Tennyson. We're going through the rift to begin the operation. Things have sped up and we can not wait. Keep the aperture open and protected," Prime said. "We will call you if we need backup."

"On it, Prime. Good luck," the deep voice said.

Prime turned to the others. "Let's go through, Rem," he said.

The youngling pilot nodded, then turned to his console. With the deftest of touches, he flew into the opening and out into someone else's life. He may or not exist here himself but little else seemed different. The Tall White installation was there and behind his ship, the others came as well. They gathered, then lined up. As they did, Megatron and his staff were bridged aboard the ship with Optimus Prime.

-0-Around Cybertron at the same time ...

-Grimlock, Iacon

Grimlock sat on a chair in his apartment sipping energon as he watched the game on the monitor. It was the gladiatorial matches from Kaon, something he loved and sometimes participated in. No one could beat him so he was asked to take a hiatus last time he was there. It had rankled deeply, the inactivity, but he had learned to obey. Prime was a vindictive mech and once when he was tired of fighting Grimlock's demands, he had blasted him, then had Ratchet install a control device in his chassis. The others in his squad were treated to the same fate, one which rendered all of them into the deepest most despairing agony he had ever known. After a couple of times of endless writhing from the device's activation, he had withdrawn from Prime. Since he couldn't kill him … yet … he would do something he wasn't noted for. He would wait patiently for his moment, then rend the big mech to confetti. Until then, he sat on a chair in his palatial apartment and brooded.

-Ratbat

Contrail had just left his apartment in Vos, heading back to Iacon to attend to business. They were friends and partners, working together to advance their interests come hell or high water. The effect that such had on the subjected population was outside their interests. They knew what they wanted and milked the situation for every shanix. Their friendship in the Senate with Optimus had paid huge dividends so they made good use of them. As long as Prime got his cut, he didn't care how much his mechs preyed on others. There was a massive amount of wealth in their Empire and Ratbat was determined to own most of it.

He walked to the window staring out at the darkening skies. It was morning in Iacon even as it was getting onto dark here. Spotlights were roving the skies watching for Megatron's forces. They had taken a lot of the planet and as a consequence, there was grumbling about Prime wasting time before rising up to crush them. Maybe he couldn't. The mining of Cybertron was their ace in the hole. He would wait for the moment when things were back in control, then do something about Orion Pax. They would all be buried in an avalanche of revenge from their people alone if they didn't change things around.

He walked to the living room, then sat. He would be on the comm system all night long building his alliance and as he did, he would be overhead.

-0-On Impactor's Revenge

Megatron, Sixshot, and Shockwave entered the main deck, pausing before the array of faces that they hated more than life itself on their side of the divide. It was silent a moment, then Megatron nodded. "Thank you for what you are about to do. Millions, indeed, billions of lives are hanging in the balance."

Prime nodded back. "We know. We have perfected this technique as much as it can be tested. We are going to see how it works here." He turned to Perceptor. "Please. Begin the test."

Hercy stood, then walked to the bridge, passing everyone as calmly as if he were walking to dinner at home. Perceptor slotted the device in him, then helped with the glove-like device for his quarry. Nodding to Wheeljack, he stepped back as his partner activated the bridge. It burst into life, then without a backward glance, Hercy stepped in and disappeared. It immediately shut down.

"Why not leave it on, Perceptor?" Ironhide asked.

"We don't want to draw attention to it or pull in someone who needn't come," Perceptor said.

It was silent for what seemed forever as everyone stared at the bridge aperture, silent and dormant, then it burst into life. Almost like being tossed like a rag doll, Ultra Magnus landed on the deck in front of everyone. Behind him, coming only seconds later, Hercy landed hard was well. Standing swiftly to turn to face the crowd, Ultra Magnus reached down to help Hercy to his peds. He looked at Optimus and the others with a look of unease, then Megatron. "That was … interesting."

"What happened, Hercy?" Prime asked.

"The bridge set me down about fifty meters from Magnus. I ran toward him because he was surprised, slapped the device on him, then the bridge came up. He was sucked in, then me. Everyone watching was rooted to the floor. Because you didn't tell anyone but Magnus, it gave me enough time to tag him and both of us to leave. You need to have a really big gun ready when both come back next time, Prime," Hercy said calmly. "Nice tech, Percy, 'Jack."

It was almost impossible to quantify the relief everyone felt. Then Prime turned to Megatron. "We need coordinates for everyone. We can first do everyone who is alone and then those who are together last."

"These are their locales right now and you will be able to see who is alone from it," Megatron said holding out a data wafer.

Perceptor took it, slotting it into the console next to him. A brief glitch to accommodate the differences between them occurred then settled. A map of Cybertron with glowing lights appeared. Some were together but most weren't. Prime studied it, then turned to Bumblebee. "I think you should go, Bumblebee."

Bee nodded, then checked his gear. "Where am I going? Do you have an idea where it is and what will be there?"

Megatron looked at the console. "It appears that Bumblebee is in his apartment and the location is Iacon."

Bee nodded, then walked to the bridge. It flared, then he looked back. Grinning slightly, he nodded, then stepped into the bridge. It winked off immediately. It was then that the agonizing wait began.

-0-In an apartment building in Iacon

Bee stepped out into a beautiful hallway on the top floor of a tower that was several miles high. A skylight lit up the long corridor indicating that this was one expensive place to live. Walking with stealth, he paused before the only door there. Gathering himself, he knocked. Listening hard, he finally heard someone walking toward the door. Stepping aside, he waited with a fluttering spark.

The door opened, then a mech stepped out to look from one side to the other. When he looked Bee's way, a fist of fury punched him in the face. He fell backward, then hit the ground. Groggily, he stared upward as a strange thing happened. He was looking up into his own face. "Hey, Bee. Time to fly," the stranger said, then slapped him on the face. It was then that AU Bee seemed to levitate, then fly through an energy storm that was terrifying. He flew through, then fell hard to a metallic deck. Then the second weird thing happened. Familiar faces peered down at him. Included among them were Decepticons. Megatron to be exact.

"What the frag?" AU Bee asked as he struggled to sit up. A servo gripped him hard, yanking him to his peds. Cuffs appeared and were slapped on his wrists. He swayed, then the third weird thing happened. A mirror image of himself landed on the deck as well. He stood up, then grinned. "Hi, Bee. Welcome to the Pit, you loser."

Rough laughter greeted that as AU Bee was shoved down onto a bench which then magnetized him. He looked around with concern until he saw Megatron standing beside Prime. **"WHAT!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!? PRIME!"**

Megatron grinned slightly. "You are only part right, Bumblebee. This is Prime but not yours."

Prime nodded, then looked at his own Bee. "Good work, Bumblebee. Your service is ended. Please help guard this one. We have several more to get. I am thinking that we need to get the rest of the singular mechs and femmes. They would be less missed than those in more visible and public places."

Megatron nodded. The two turned to the console to work out who would go next. It would be Cyclonus.

-0-On a street in Polyhex

He walked through pools of light that illuminated the city which was surrounded by Decepticon forces. He was leaving a bar where he had spent the evening brooding, singing, and drinking. He was one of the most morose individuals in the high command but of late had taken to drinking which made him morose **AND** dangerous. He liked to fight on a good orn but anyone who so much as looked at him lately risked a beating. He was a very ominous fighter, fearless and unpredictable. He had taken to hunting alone, seeking out Decepticon forces to destroy. He had good success but it was like pushing back the tide. Cybertron was slipping through their servos and Prime seemed unconcerned.

Behind him, hugging the shadows, a ghost followed. He had the same face, the same markings and the same morose austere personality. However, this one also had his faith, his culture and a deep unrelenting need to protect Cybertron. He didn't care that this wasn't fully his own home world. It was as much Cybertron to him as his own.

AU Cyclonus stepped into the shadows again as he continued. Overhead, beacons of light searched the sky for marauders as the city hunched down, fearfully awaiting whatever fate and bad luck would bring them. It burned in the processor of Cyclonus as he followed his doppelganger, the idea that the world had so little meaning to others here. Moving swiftly, he passed his AU target, then halted in front of him. AU Cyclonus froze, then gaped with open faced incredulity. He also struck out his servo to claw the figure before him.

Cyclonus gripped it, then twisted AU Cyclonus's wrist. "You are now my prisoner, traitor to Cybertron. You have violated every possible principle of the Guiding Hand and betrayed your home world and people. For that, I will have no mercy." Cyclonus slapped his nemesis's shoulder, then holding on tight both were yanked through the blossom of infinity that opened behind them almost instantly. It closed and the street was silent and empty once more.

-0-TBC 1-4-17 **edited 1-11-17**

I am attempting to write these earlier. I will also attempt to put another one up today. :D:D:D


	376. Chapter 376

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 376)

-0-On the deck

The energetic blossom of the bridge burst into being inside the transport framework of Impactor's Revenge. Two giant mechanisms fell through and landed on the deck with a loud thud. Both rolled to their peds, then lunged again. Coming together with a crash, they grappled. In an unbreakable box nearby with their camera rolling again, Graham, Epps and Lennox watched with fascinated terror.

The two big mechs gripped each other, both angling for the upper hand. No one in the room even with guns drawn stepped into the fight. Not even Prime who watched with intensity. Fists landed as they punched back, roundhouse rights and lefts designed to put holes into concrete. It was breathtaking, the power behind the blows as the two battled each other in the tight space of the shuttle deck. Moving back from them, the others watched, none of them interfering but all of them ready to stop the fight if it got worse than it was.

The loud ringing of fists landing, of grunts and sounds of pain and fury filled the room as they battled. Sitting without a sound, watching with intensity, AU Bumblebee glanced from the big mechs around the ship hold to the two fighting. He was still overcome with what had happened, though the figure of himself standing nearby was staring at him without a glance his way. He didn't stare back. Maybe if he ignored the apparitions around him he would wake up. That was when Cyclonus one and two lunged and bashed into the case holding the humans.

Mechs jumped on both, pulling them apart as Ratchet examined the case. No one was hurt. In fact, no one had been even jostled when nearly eight tons of enraged Seeker crashed into them. They would find out later that the inertial dampeners and gravity plating built into the device had saved them from certain death. They would be properly thankful.

The two big mechs seethed at each other as cuffs flashed around AU Cyclonus's wrists. Cyclonus glanced at Prime. "He is all yours, Prime."

"Prime. What is this?" AU Cyclonus asked. Then he saw Megatron. He lunged again but thought better of it when Hercy touched him with his shocking device. He bellowed, then stepped back. "What is this?" he hissed with fury.

"This, Cyclonus, is an alternate dimension. This Prime is not yours. He is the embodiment of me in this parallel dimension. I don't expect you to understand that but it's true. We are gathering you up to leave you with them," Megatron said.

Cyclonus glanced sharply at Optimus. "He lies."

"No. He does not," Prime said coldly. He nodded to the bulkhead where Cyclonus was dragged, then magnetized next to Bumblebee. "You are now my prisoners. You will receive good treatment and we expect decent behavior." He looked at Ironhide. "Who is next?"

"Kudon and Neo would be next," Wheeljack said as he tracked the locations of all fifteen of their targets. "They are together wherever that it."

Megatron consulted the screen, nodded, then looked at Prime. "They are at Neo's home on the Sea of Mercury. Kudon is there."

"What about Laret?" Ratchet asked.

"Who is Laret?" Megatron replied.

"Her bond. She is bonded, right?" Ratchet asked with surprise.

"Yes, she is. Kudon is her bond," Megatron replied.

"Then all the better," Prime said grimly. He looked at Alor and Blackjack. "This is your practice run. Get them both."

"Are they guarded?" Alor asked as he held his servo for Perceptor to fit with the device that would bring one of them back. He and Blackjack already had their own retrieval device secured on their chassis.

"They live in a compound that is guarded generally but not specifically," Paragon said. "They can be retrieved from their home easily since they don't employ personal bodyguards while there. Most of the leadership keep homes in this enclave including you and your genitors. Or they did when they were alive."

Alor nodded grimly. He looked at Blackjack, then the two checked their guns. "What time of the orn is it there?"

"Mid-day," Sixshot said.

The two nodded, then waited for the bridge to open. They stepped in and disappeared. Prime watched them, then turned to Prowl. "Dismiss five of the vessels. We will keep the others if we need them but this is going well and I like the idea of keeping this to one or two ships." He looked at the others. "We will leave this vessel after the others come. It will be the holding ship for those gathered."

Megatron nodded, then glanced at the two who were glowering in their chains. "Thank you, Prime. Would that their Optimus was half the mech you were. This might never have happened."

"Frag you, Megatron," Bumblebee hissed with rage.

Hercy stepped on his ped until the mini-con bellowed. "Keep a civil tone, infant. You're talking to your betters." Hercy looked at Megatron, then smirked slightly. "I never thought I'd ever say that about you."

The laughter for that remark was loud and a great relief.

-0-Sea of Mercury

They stepped out onto a quiet street with giant houses on both sides going into the distance. Alor glanced around. "This is a lot like home," he said.

Blackjack nodded, then dialed down his emotional routines. His own house was three down and next to it, that of Raptor. Two beyond that was the vacation home of Hard Drive and Delphi. In this dimension, their son had killed his great grandparents and his parents had died somewhere else. It was deeply unnerving. "Come on. Walk like we belong here. Their house is five down and two over." He grinned as he glanced at Alor. "Slaggers don't have beach front like us."

Alor grinned. "Cheapskates."

They laughed as they walked along the sidewalk that fronted elegant houses with inscribed names on the fancy door plates that addressed not only the occupants but their heritage. They passed the homes of Proteus, Decimus, and Contrail, none of which fronted the ocean as both noted to their satisfaction then turned up the street toward the home of their target. Two houses later, they stood on the sidewalk in front of the home of Kudon and Neo of Iacon. No one had been out to speak to them and they spoke to no one which was good since some of them were said to be dead in this dimension.

It was beautiful, elegant, and stylish but in the power politics that this area represented, it was far from the beach which was ground zero of status in this odd culture. Alor glanced at Blackjack with a grin. "We have more status, the three families of us, than these Johnny-Come-Lately slaggers. Apparently, your caste holds water here too."

"I saw the clan markings on the door plates as we passed our homes. It does," Blackjack said as he rang the doorbell.

It took a moment before a mech answered the door. He nodded with surprise. "Lord Blackjack and Lord Alor. Please, come in," he said stepping back to stand with deference.

Alor and Blackjack swallowed their bile, then entered. The ante way was amazing in its decoration, beauty, expense, and expansiveness. It was designed to impress. The mech bowed slightly. "I will fetch Lord Kudon and Lady Neo. Please, make yourself comfortable." He then turned to enter the rest of the house.

"Lord and Lady," Alor said with an edge in his voice. "Since when?"

"Since here," Blackjack said with a slight smirk at the disgust that Alor gave to those with pretensions. Growing up low down even at mid-caste in the caste system, the disgust at artificial status never left you.

Footsteps caught their attention as Kudon and Neo entered the room. Kudon was tall, handsome, beautifully turned out, and haughty. Neo was as beautiful as she was in their dimension but as ice cold as ever. They affected gladness to see both. "Blackjack and Alor, welcome. I was under the impression that you were at Garrus 9."

"We just decided to stop by. I was hoping we could hook up and go on vacation together, Kudon. Talk about old times and all," Blackjack said with a big smile.

Kudon blinked at him, then glanced at a perplexed Neo. "Indeed?"

"Indeed," Alor said with a big smile. "How about taking a trip with us?"

"Now?" Neo asked with gathering alarm.

Blackjack walked up to Kudon and clasped his shoulder. "No time like the present," he said as the locator tag on his servo stickered itself to Kudon.

Alor gripped Neo's arm as she shrank back. But it was too late. A burst in the room signaled an activated bridge and all four flew into it to disappear. It would take a while for the staff to discover they were gone but they wouldn't think anything of it. They would stay and do their jobs anyway but their mistress and master were never going to be coming back.

-0-On Impactor's Revenge

Alor flew through the bridge, hit the deck and rolled across the floor with Neo. They landed on their backs, dazed and rattled, then Ironhide pulled his ada to his peds. He did just in time as Kudon and Blackjack flew in and landed in a heap on the floor, rolling until they stopped on top of Neo. Ironhide untangled the mess, then stepped back as the two stared around themselves in terror and fury. **"WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"**

Megatron turned to Prime. "I will allow you the honors, my friend."

 **"PRIME! YOU SOLD US OUT TO HIM!?"** Kudon shouted.

"No, actually, Kudon," Ratchet said as he scanned the big mech. "It's more complicated. You are now in a new parallel universe, one that mirrors you but everything is reversed. In our universe, the Autobots are the good guys and the Decepticons are the bad ones. In your universe, it's the other way around. Megatron is getting assistance from this Prime because you slaggers are evil. By the way, you have the same spark chamber defect in that universe as you had in ours."

Kudon stared at Ratchet. **"YOU!"**

"Yes," Ratchet replied with a dazzling smile. **"ME, ME, ME!"** He glanced at Neo. "I made that reference just for you, Neo." He grinned, then leaned closer. "The Matrix?"

AU Kudon and AU Neo stared at him blankly. **"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"**

Ratchet grinned. "An appropriately named movie. You know … Neo?" He sighed. "By the way, where's Laret?"

"Who is Laret?" Neo asked as she began to gather her tattered emotions around her.

"Never mind," Ratchet said. "Should they go to Impactor's Revenge now?"

Prime nodded. Raptor stepped forward, then slapped cuffs on both. "Step this way," he said shoving both along as the bridge opened again. Raptor pushed them in, stood in view a moment as he talked to the mechs on Impactor's Revenge, then stepped back. "They have them, Prime."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Perceptor. "Who is next?"

"Traachon," Wheeljack said as he consulted his screen. He grinned. "I'm picking up the signatures of Decimus, Burris, and Hobbes."

"A twofer times two," Alor said. "Do you want them all gone or just the one?"

Prime looked at Megatron. "We are prepared to accommodate all who pose a threat to the peace."

Megatron nodded, then looked at Wheeljack. "They are a cartel. All of them gone would give me great peace and help the business community step up toward freedom and counter-revolution."

"Then make it so," Prime said. He looked at Raptor, Alor, Blackjack, and Ironhide. "Go get them."

"On it," Ironhide said with a big smile. "Last one there is a cry baby."

"You obey me, infant, or I will pat more than your servo," Raptor said with a chuckle as Wheeljack and Perceptor geared them up. He looked at the others who nodded.

Blackjack cuffed Ironhide on the back on the helm. He glowered at his father bringing grins to the faces of his adult family all around. It was the same look he got as a child when peeved. "What was that for?" he asked with an amusingly familiar tone of grievance.

"Just in case," Blackjack said with a grin.

Raptor laughed loudly, then led the way to the bridge. Turning to the three coming with him, he grinned. "Let's pay a call. Fraggers. They better let us in or I'm going to toss the infant here through a window."

" **OH, HA-HA! PICK ON THE INFANT!"** Ironhide said with a giant and eerily familiar smile as all four chuckling entered the bridge together. It winked out immediately.

"They are an amusing family," Megatron said with a grin.

Prime nodded. "They are. We better clear a space for their return."

It would be just in the nick of time.

-0-In the Iaconian District of Gemini

They stepped out in an alley off a busy street in a very exclusive gated community. It was highly protected both inside and out. Walking out like they belonged there which if they had been told, they actually didn't because half of them were said to be killed already. All of them had expensive apartments in towers nearby. It was late afternoon here and the sun was high overhead heading for the horizon which was obscured by hundreds of buildings and towers.

"Nice," Alor said. "This is where the parasites come to congregate."

"Your classism is showing, Alie," Blackjack said with a smile. "Swagger. It's required around here."

"Frag that, slagger," Alor said. "Frag them too."

They were hailed here and there as they were seen by others, most of them sitting in cafes or walking somewhere. No one seemed too surprised to see some of them though they were supposed to be dead. They even chatted with a couple before they reached the tower where the signal originated. Peering upward, they entered and took the elevator to the top floor. Stepping out, chatting to the doorman, they walked to the apartment and knocked. Raptor turned to the others with a grin. "Mount up, infants. It's time to charge."

The door opened and they entered. It closed silently behind them.

-0-TBC 1-5-17 **edited 1-11-17**


	377. Chapter 377

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 377)

-0-Impactor's Revenge

Arcee stared at the four newcomers to their personal and actual dimension as she sat beside Elita and Chromia. No one said a word for a moment as each took the measure of the other. "I was under the impression that all of you were dead," Neo said with a cold tone.

"Your intel is fragged," Chromia said equally coldly.

"It's your lucky day, Neo, that we're still here. We can have a little girl talk while we wait to take you to prison," Arcee said with a smile. They laughed, the femmes, but Neo, Bumblebee, Kudon, and Cyclonus didn't.

"You laugh now but the Pantheon will strike you down. They will smite you, fraggers," Cyclonus hissed.

"I heard from Megatron that you're a religious fanatic on your side. Ours is abbot of the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea back home. Our Cyclonus can be a slagger but he's a home boy," Elita said. "You on the other servo are a crazy fragger."

"Hope I never get free," Cyclonus said with a dark tone. "You would regret it."

Elita stared at him a moment, then glanced at Arcee. "Would I? Regret it?"

Arcee pretended to think about it, then shook her helm. "No."

Chromia stood, then loomed over Cyclonus. "You would be the one who would regret it, slagger. We eat fraggers like you for breakfast." She sat down again and it was quiet a moment.

Then Kudon sat straighter. "Let's assume we believe your story. What happens now?"

"You come back to our dimension, then you go to jail. You stay there until you rust," Chromia said with a big smile of satisfaction. "You never get out. Ever."

Arcee glanced at Chromia who was enjoying herself. "That was a bit harsh, Chrome."

She glanced at Arcee, then the four. "You don't get out." She looked at Arcee. "Is that better?"

Arcee grinned slightly. "I think so. What do you think, Bee?" she asked.

It was astonishing the amount of cursing that youngling mech could produce under provocation.

-0-On world

They walked through the hall to the lounge where a number of individuals were sitting together as they talked. They stared at the four with intense surprise as Traachan rose, glass in servo. "Raptor? Blackjack and Alor. What are you doing here? This is a surprise."

Raptor grinned. "You forgot the infant here. Have you seen my grandson lately? Ironhide?"

Traachon nodded. "How are you, Ironhide?"

"Finer than frog's hair." Ironhide smiled a smile that was eerily reminiscent of a smaller banded version of himself. The adults with him grinned, then looked at the mechs in the room. They were Traachon, Hobbes, Burris, Decimus, Fenix, Waldeen, and Maddow. They looked surprised too as half of them stood up with uncertainty.

"What can we do for you?" Traachon asked as he struggled to figure out what would bring four of the most dangerous and deadly Autobots to their home. It couldn't be a good thing, he concluded. "Tell me how I can help you and I will do it," he finally said. "Are you from Prime?"

"Why would we be from Prime, Traachon?" Raptor asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm just … concerned that all four of you are here. It's a surprise, that's all," Traachon said with gathering nervousness.

"I think he's hiding something, Atar," Blackjack said. "Want me to choke him until he tells?"

"That crossed my mind, son," Raptor said as he noted the gathering anxiety of the group before them.

Waldeen put his glass down, then stood. "How about all of you telling us what you want, then leaving? We were having a private discussion."

"That wasn't polite, Raptor," Alor said as he stared holes through Traachon. "I think I feel offended."

"Look," Traachon said with a placating gesture of his servos. "Why don't we all sit and have a drink? You can tell us why you're here and we can discuss it. We don't have to be enemies." He glanced at Waldeen. "Sit."

"Yes, sit, Waldeen. Sit and be a good boy," Ironhide said to be ornery. Waldeen almost appeared to want to fight, but he backed down, then sat. Ironhide grinned. "Good boy. Nice sitting."

Burris glanced at Traachon, then Raptor. "Tell us why you're here, Raptor. Quit fragging around. Did Prime send you? Whatever he offered you to come here and bother us, I will double it."

Raptor appeared to mull it over, then he grinned. "Okay."

The group appeared to relax, then they tensed as Raptor flipped up a gun. Its molten end smoldered with death. He grinned. "All of you can show your paws. We're going for a little walk. No one gets hurt if you do what I tell you. Anyone who wants to fight, my family is itching. They haven't pulled the arms and legs off anyone in a while. Understand?"

Everyone froze including Waldeen. Raptor grinned. "I want everyone to put down their drinks." They did. "Raptor to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have a handful. We have to bring them all," Raptor said. "Have a pile of guns waiting. We're walking through. Send the bridge." Raptor watched as the others cuffed the group, then everyone turned toward a funnel of energy that burst in front of them in the room. "Start walking," he said as he held the gun inches from Traachon's face. "Now." They were still as statues a moment, then stiffly, they began to walk to the funnel. "Ironhide. Go first," Raptor said.

Ironhide nodded, then stepped inside to disappear almost immediately. The others followed, including Blackjack and Alor. Raptor subbed his gun, looked around, then picked up a tray of canapes, some of which were his favorites back in the orn. He then walked through and the funnel poofed out immediately.

-0-At the scene of surrender

By the time that Raptor walked through, empty platter in hand, the others were in cuffs. Alor glanced at Raptor. "Piggy. You didn't leave any for us?"

"You can go back. There's a lot left," Raptor said as he tossed the platter into the corner. It shattered. He looked at it, then the half dozen mechs, of only five were cuffed. "I hope that wasn't an heirloom."

Traachon who looked incandescent with rage and uncertainty grinned with thin-lipped outrage. "It was."

"Oops," Raptor said. "Why aren't they cuffed?" he asked as he glanced at Fenix and Maddow.

Megatron turned to Raptor. "They are mine."

"Then they're on the right side on both sides," Raptor said with a grin. "Good on you, Fenix."

Fenix grinned slightly as he stood beside a widely grinning Maddow. "Thank you, General. Over here you're a fragging murderer."

"I hear. It's part of my charm I'm told," Raptor said with a smile. He looked at the five in chains. "This does my spark good. All of you are slaggers on our side too. At least you're consistent."

"The worst cartel on-world is now history," Megatron said. "I am well pleased."

"What now, slagger?" Burris asked with a cold expression. "A firing squad?"

"Only if it lasts a vorn," Raptor said. "Any shooting less than that length isn't worth the energon."

Megatron grinned, then turned to Prime. "We need to gather more. This is less maddening than I expected but I am still anxious."

"So am I," Prime said. "Ironhide, escort them to City of Praxus. I want them spread out."

Ironhide nodded, then nudged the others back into a bridge. He was gone, then back again. "Who's next? I feel lucky," he said with a huge smile.

"You might not be so quick to jump. We want Ratbat and Devcon next," Ratchet said.

The bridge lit up as Devcon walked in from the shuttle where he waited. He paused before Prime. "I'm next?" he asked with a grin.

"It is so," Prime said. "Do you have the null ray from City of Terra?"

"I do." Dev flipped it up.

"Shoot on sight, Devcon. Do not finesse this one," Prime said. "If he is anything like you then it requires force, not stealth or finesse. That is an order."

Devcon grinned. "It might be fun to shoot him. Thanks for the compliment by the way. I wasn't planning to frag around with him either." He glanced at Wheeljack. "You're on the list too I hear."

"I am," Wheeljack said as he put the devices on Dev. He looked at Prime. "Who goes for Ratbat?"

"I am sending Hercy and Kup," Prime said as the bridge flashed again. Two mechs, Kup and Hercy, were back again. "You will take down Ratbat. Shoot him if necessary. I do not want him alerting anyone."

"Done deal, Prime," Hercy said calmly as Perceptor wired him and Kup up. "Where is the little slagger?"

"He's in Vos," Wheeljack said as he checked the screen. "A bar. One called 'The Place'."

"A rather common name," Perceptor sniffed. He hated Ratbat perhaps more than any of them. They were from the same hometown and had known each other for a long time. It was a mutual dislike society between them.

"Which one? Ratbat or The Place?" Raptor asked as he grinned at the uptight nerd scientist who had a child in his hold.

"Both," Perceptor said as the bridge fired up. "You are go, Devcon."

The big handsome mech nodded, then walked forward into the maelstrom. It shifted, then settled again. "You are go, Hercy and Kup."

They nodded, then walked into the storm to disappear. It shut down and was normal again. Megatron who watched turned to Prime. "This is very intense to me. I expected to be nervous but this is very hard as it unfolds."

Prime nodded. "We have Ratchet, Alor, Blackjack, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Jetta, and Grimlock after this bunch. If there are others, figure them out. We will help you."

"I will," Megatron said. "We are poised to move when this group is gone. When we make the video for broadcast, the dominoes will fall. We are, all of us, weary. Thank you, Optimus Prime. I am glad that I met you. The debt I owe is beyond repayment."

"We are one, Megatron. It has done me good to have the friend I once knew back again." He glanced at Megatron. "We once were as brothers. You have helped me more than you can know."

Megatron nodded, then the bridge flared up again.

-0-On a street in the dark

Devcon watched the door of the bar where he had tracked Devcon, the Other. It was late and everyone on the mean streets of Tetrahex were heading here and there for whatever, he didn't know. Nearby, the bomb blasted Monastery of the Clavis Aurea was outlined against the dark sky. He waited in a doorway nearby watching for Devcon to exit and move onward. That Devcon was drinking heavily but he didn't appear drunk. It would be interesting if he actually had programming that kept him sober. He, Dev, had that himself but it would appear that this dimension was a bit fragged in the tech department.

Hopefully.

-0-Elsewhere on the same planet

Hercy walked into the bar, then looked around. Ratbat wasn't seen so he must be in a room in the back, he thought. He was followed by Kup as he walked to the door in the rear of the lightly populated bar. It was dim, smokey with substances that would be banned on his side of the line and everyone was too drunk or disinterested to watch them. A big mech by the door let them pass without comment. He was playing a game console in his servos so he wasn't that interested as it was.

They entered, then looked around. There were doors at intervals down a long corridor. :Looks like a pleasure palace: Hercy said to Kup who nodded. :Stick close, infant. I don't want ya to lose your virginity in a place like this. The viruses here might kill ya:

Kup grinned as he followed the diminutive mech along the corridor. Hercy would pause as if to listen for something, then move onward. By the third door, he halted. Glancing up at Kup, he grinned slightly. :I'm going in. Watch my back:

Kup nodded, then flipped up a gun. Hercy turned the doorknob, surprise suffusing him that it wasn't locked. Shoving the door open, he raised his gun. Inside, sitting on a bench with a handsome youngster, Ratbat glanced up and froze. A gun barrel was then jammed against his head. :Don't move, either of you:

The kid nodded. Kup gestured for the youngling mech to move and he did, pausing next to Kup in the hallway. Hercy tossed Ratbat's subspace removing three guns and a knife. He also pulled the mini-con's commercial card indicating an astonishing amount of shanix on his bank account. :Give me your number, slagger, and maybe you'll live: Hercy said to the intense mini-con sitting before him.

He complied. Hercy waved Kup in, then stepped out. He looked at the kid, then handed him Ratbat's bank card. :I broke the code on his card. You can use it. Transfer it to another bank and get out of this life. Understand, infant?:

The kid nodded as he took the card. :What happens if someone notices, Abba?:

:They won't: Hercy said. :I put a wipe/trace program on it:

The kid looked at the card, then Hercy. :I had to make a living. I have family. None of them are well:

:Go and don't look back, infant. You're free: Hercy said.

The kid looked at him, then the card, then Hercy. He nodded, then ran down the corridor to the back where he slipped out of a doorway. Hercy watched him go, then entered the room with Kup. The door closed behind them.

-0-TBC 1-5-17 **edited 1-6-17**


	378. Chapter 378

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 378)

My Dear Miss Kitteh found a slight pothole (gaping chasm) in the story line that I'm keeping in to see if I can work it into something that says something about AU Prime's regime. Being a dictatorship, he would control information. It would be reasonable to believe that not everyone knew everything, rather, they would know what he wanted them to know. Defections and deaths would be information he would keep to himself, the fragger. Or not. :D:D That is up to the reader to decide, given that I have the burden of helping you suspend disbelief. (Like that's … uh, we **are** talking sentient robots here) :D:D:D

-0-On the City of Praxus

They were ordered to sit on a bench along the wall, then felt the pull of very powerful magnetism. They were trapped in place. Maddow wasn't with them, nor Fenix. It was perplexing. "Where are Fenix and Maddow?" Traachon asked.

Springer who was there with Drift glanced at his partner. "Your Fenix and Maddow or ours?" he asked to be ornery.

Traachon stared at Springer with a gauging expression. "Then this **is** an alternate reality."

"It is. All orn long," Springer said as he sat down, then sprawled. This could be entertaining. "This reality is backward from yours. In this one, Prime is a good mech and we're the good guys. The Decepticons are evil here. That's the mirror opposite of your side of the line. Prime is helping Megatron end your regime and I, for one, am as happy as a pig in shit," he said quoting an expression of Epps he had been saving for some time for the right moment.

Waldeen stared at him with rage and disdain. "You don't really expect us to believe that?"

"Who grabbed you?"

" **THAT FRAGGER RAPTOR AND HIS SLIMY FAMILY!** Ironhide is a pig. So is Alor and Blackjack," Waldeen hissed.

Drift glanced at Springer who was staring at the group with a big grin. "I think they just insulted Amma and Appa.

"I do believe they did but then, they were born in a barn," he said using his second favorite Epps insult. He grinned. "Amirite?" he asked using Ratchet's favorite remark when he was in razzle-dazzle mode. His family was a hoot and never ending inspiration.

" **FRAG YOU!"** Waldeen howled.

"You do what in Prime's government?" Springer asked Traachon as he ignored the fuming younger mech sitting beside Decimus.

"I am the chief adviser to the Prime," Traachon said.

"Then you don't know that Raptor died some time back?" Springer asked. " **Your** Raptor that is."

Traachon stared at him with a cold appraising expression. "Is that so."

"It is. Right, Drift?" Springer asked as he glanced at his partner.

Drift nodded. "It's true," he replied. "Something tells me that Traachon isn't that close an adviser as he thinks he is."

It was silent in the vessel for some time after that.

-0-In a pleasure palace on an alternative version of Cybertron

Hercy sat down next to Ratbat. "Hi, Ratbat. I want to tell you a few things. Just so you know."

Ratbat said nothing as he sat with Kup's gun against his helm.

"We're leaving here and you're never coming back. We're going through a bridge to where Megatron and our Prime are waiting. It's in another dimension," he said. "I don't want you to be a bigger fragger while we do that then you are over there already. Understand?"

Ratbat didn't but he nodded.

Hercy stood, then slapped the tag device onto Ratbat where it stuck. A howling sound and a flash of energy erupted, then Ratbat was pulled off his peds and sucked into the vortex against his will. Hercy grinned at Kup, then both followed him, flashing into the bridge with speed. It grabbed them, then shut down. It was silent a moment, then the door opened as the mech in the hallway guarding the door looked inside. He stared at the empty space a moment, then backed out and shut the door. It was quiet as it closed behind him.

-0-On the deck with Prime and Company

Ratbat flashed in and hit the deck rolling over and over until he stopped in a pile of arms and legs in front of Megatron. Behind him, bouncing as hard, Kup and Hercy followed. Kup stood, then turned to Wheeljack and Perceptor. "You need to improve the recall. I don't think I stuck the landing this time."

Raucous laughter greeted that as Ratbat was cuffed for transport. Prime turned to Raptor. "Put him with the civilians … Neo and company, Raptor, then return."

"Love to," Raptor said with a grin. He gripped Ratbat by the helm, then walked to the bridge again, dragging the mini-con behind him like a rag. He was gone, then reappeared with a chuckle. He looked at Prime. "I think someone told the others that I was killed in your dimension, Megatron. They were amazed to see me."

"It was probably your charisma, Raptor," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. Raucous laughter and slag greeted that as Raptor preened a little this way and that to the adoration of his grandson. He paused beside the sensor console. "Which bag of garbage do we take out next?" he asked.

Prime thought a moment. "Grimlock," he said as the room settled.

It was silent a moment, then Raptor turned to Prime. "Call him to a location that we can grab him, Optimus. If we go where he is, this could get ugly. Have him come alone. That is unless you want the other slaggers too?"

Prime considered that then turned to Perceptor. "Where is he?"

Perceptor checked, then turned to Prime. "He's in an apartment in Iacon."

"Can you pinpoint it, Perceptor? To the infinite degree?" Prime asked as he considered his options.

Perceptor worked, then turned to Prime. "Calculated. If you want a bridge put down within a few feet of him, we can do it."

Prime nodded. "I will get him myself. I want dropped in close enough that the surprise of the bridge makes him pause long enough for me to incapacitate, then tag him. Do we have another null weapon? I will go there, face him, then shoot him down."

"It will take more than one shot, Optimus, to drop him. He's a confirmed designated phase six classification," Wheeljack said. "Let me calculate the number."

"How about we shoot ours and count those numbers too?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Don't tempt me," Wheeljack said with a chuckle. He worked, consulted with Perceptor, then turned back to Prime. "You will have to shoot swiftly three times minimum. Shoot him until he's down, then tag him. Ratchet? Be prepared to deactivate him when he comes here. It's my recommendation that he be warehoused rather than risk having an acknowledged designated phase six mechanism in the prison. AU Ironhide is phase six enabled to a degree but Grimlock is phase six designated."

Prime nodded. "I concur." He glanced at Sandstorm. "Find me a null ray." He turned to Ratchet. "Come with me. Stand back and allow me to take him down. Then fix him before transport. We do not know the effect of a null ray in this dimension. He might rouse sooner than later."

Ratchet nodded, then checked his weapons. Perceptor and Wheeljack began to affix their tags when the bridge flared and a mech came flying in. He rolled like a rag doll, then lay still. He was big, lethal looking and incredibly handsome. Another flashed in, rolled once, then found their footing, skidding to a halt before Optimus. "Hi," Devcon said with a grin. "Feat accomplished."

"Thank you, Devcon. Bag him, then take him to the City of Praxus. Ratchet and I are going after Grimlock," Prime said grimly.

"I'm going too," Dev said as he raised the gun in his servo. "I have a null ray."

The bridge flashed as Sandstorm returned with a big gun. He handed it to Prime who grinned slightly. "So do I." He walked forward past Ratchet who frowned at him when he did.

"Where's mine?" Ratchet asked with a slight smirk of his own.

Laughter followed them to the bridge as Prime turned to Wheeljack. Wheeljack looked up. "Prime and Dev first. You're going to end up about sixteen feet from Grimlock. Ratchet second. You will be outside the door. Understand?"

They nodded, then Prime and Dev jumped into the bridge and disappeared.

"You are go, Ratchet," Wheeljack called out. Ratchet jumped as well and was gone.

It was silent and tense on the deck.

-0-Earlier

He had walked down the street, then turned into an alley. Devcon who was no beginner assumed he had been made. He waited at the edge of the street peering once into the alley. It was a dead end like most so the mark couldn't have gone out a back way. He stepped into the shadows to wait. It seemed like forever before footfalls could be heard coming back his way. A big mech appeared, looked both ways, then began to cross the street. It was alternative universe Devcon.

Dev stared at himself absorbing the weirdness a moment, then stepped out of the shadows. "Hey," he said quietly.

The big mech spun, pulling out a gun but it was too late. Dev blasted him full on, then blasted him as he fell. Walking toward the fallen mech cautiously, Dev picked up the gun from the ground, tapped the still figure, then slapped the recall device on his fallen target. Almost immediately he was back rolling on the deck to slide to a stop before Optimus.

Now Dev was stepping out of the bridge into a very masculine, slightly austere apartment with Optimus. Sitting in a chair before an entertainment console, a huge figure turned toward him and Prime with surprise. Optimus had followed Dev in the tunnel of energy, stepping out right behind him. Dev raised his gun just as Grimlock began to rise. Prime did too and as he did, both fired. Grimlock was hit and he swayed. He raised his outraged face, then began to surge toward both.

Dev and Prime stepped back, then blasted him again, then once more. Grimlock staggered forward, fell to his hands and knees, then tried to crawl before falling flat. He lay silently. Dev glanced at Prime, then nudged Grimlock. He didn't move. "Hurry and get Ratchet, Optimus. I don't know how long this will last here. On our side, it would have killed him."

Prime turned to the door and opened it. Ratchet slipped in, knelt beside Grimlock, then deactivated him. He sat back a moment in relief. "Frag. This is nervewracking."

Prime nodded grimly, then knelt to tag the big silent mech. "I agree," he said as a bridge activated. Grimlock was sucked into it, then the three of them followed. They actually banged into each other all the way back before landing in a pile on the floor.

 **"FRAG! GET OFF ME, OPTIMUS! I'M DYING HERE!"** Ratchet bellowed as Dev and Prime both scrambled off the top of Ratchet. That big mech staggered to his peds. "Ow," he said. "I find myself pitying Prowl all of a sudden."

Prowl who was there punched Ratchet hard as everyone in the ship laughed and ragged on him and Optimus. Ratchet grinned at Prowl, then looked at the massive bot lying on the floor. "Well, that only hurt a little."

"He's not dead is he?" Raptor asked as he sat on a bench nearby taking snaps with his camera.

Ratchet grinned. "I was talking about me. I have to say … Grimlock had a great apartment. I didn't expect such good taste."

"It couldn't possibly have been his," Prowl said as he stared at the prone silent bot, a sight that gave him the tingles. "One Grimlock down, one to go."

Slag was had as Blackjack and Raptor grabbed his legs, then dragged him toward and into a maelstrom of bridge energy. Prime turned to the console, then turned back to Ratchet. "I believe it's time to get Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded, then glanced at Perceptor and Wheeljack. "You stay, Percy. You brought your doll. I think it might be fun to take Ironhide along. We haven't gone to a fight in a while. Do you think you still have it, old mech?"

Ironhide stood up, flexed his arms like a body builder, then flipped up his cannons. "How do you like my gun show?" he asked.

Laughter was long and loud, especially from the humans.

-0-TBC 1-6-17 **edited 1-12-17**

Notes:

On the matter of phase six classification: This is what I have to say for this story. The warrior elites created for Megatron have been made nearly invulnerable. They have armor made from ununtrium that is pulled from black holes. They are a category themselves, phase six confirmed. Then there are bots that are nearly impregnable themselves who haven't had this treatment but are nearly undefeatable themselves. They would include Megatron, Optimus, Fortress Maximus and the metro-formers if they are fast enough, maybe Omega if he isn't in ship mode, and Grimlock. They are classified as phase six designated or designations in this story because short of ununtrium armor, they require a lot of killing. They might not classically be phase six confirmed but they are classified in that realm. For this story. :D:D:D:D:D

Naria chapter 377 . 20h ago Hi! Wow... slightly confusing with all the doubles, but great!  
I'm happy it's going so well for them. Can't wait until they try to take out AU Prime... that's going to be fun, too... HUGS!

 **ME:** **HI, NARIA!** I can't believe you caught up that fast. LOL! I am looking forward to Optimus. Right now, they're going to clear the decks. A three-fer is coming up with Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet. I'm working on that one right now. Hugs, my dear Naria. :D

kattenbelletje chapter 376 . 20h ago Isn't au Raptor dead? That would make it kind of odd if he were walking around in broad daylight.

 **ME: BWAHAHA!** It doesn't pay to write half in the morning and half at night. It was fun to watch the civilian prisoners find out that Optimus Prime doesn't tell them everything. :D:D Hugs, eagle eyes. :D

Leoness chapter 377 . Jan 5 Aw...poor kid. I love Ironhide around his elders though, lol! Reminds me a bit of with my family. Heck, I'm going to lunch with my dad, and texted him a request to let me pay for myself, I'm good. Yeah. When your 60 dad just texts back "lol" you know you're never gonna win that one. :D

 **ME:** Your dad sounds like mine. :D:D Ironhide and the fam are sort of based on my dad and uncles on both sides of the family. They were so much fun. I love the playfulness of the elders around 'the infant' because Ironhide is so happy to have them around. Hug your dad. He sounds awesome. :D:D:D

optimus prime101 chapter 377 . Jan 5 Oh my please add more chapters, please.

 **ME:** I am banging it out now, sweetness. :D:D For you, the moon as they say. HUGS!


	379. Chapter 379

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 379)

-0-Going to get more

Prime grinned at Ironhide. "Go. Be careful."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to Wheeljack and Ratchet. "You ready?"

"Born ready, Ironhide," Ratchet said grimly. "I think Ratchet and Perceptor are the hard afts. Wheeljack sounds like a punk."

A sniff of disdain greeted that. "I wouldn't agree with that assessment, Ratchet," Perceptor said as he sat down at tactical. He looked at Wheeljack. "Be careful. You haven't gone on a mission in a while."

Wheeljack grinned. "Piece of cake." He walked to the bridge where the other two waited. "Shall we?" he asked.

Ironhide nodded, then stepped forward followed by Ratchet and finally, Wheeljack. It was silent when the bridge pipped out. Megatron who watched the spectacle turned toward Prime. "That is a very handy device."

"You do not have it?" Prime asked.

"No. It would help find our people wherever they are and end the misery faster," Megatron said almost wistfully.

"Then it will be yours when you leave," Prime said. "We put them on our ships large and small as well as on-world. It saves lives and effort every orn."

Megatron nodded. "Another debt I owe you, Optimus Prime."

"You owe us nothing," Prime said glancing at the tall improbable figure of his nemesis turned ally. "'Until all are one' applies across all time and space. We are one, Megatron. It is how it should have been. Maybe it took this to occur to make it happen and change everything for the better."

Megatron nodded. "I think it must have. I have not had this much peace and hope in my spark in eons."

The bridge flared into being once more.

-0-In a corridor in a research installation on Cybertron

They walked along like they belonged there. No one was about but cameras were focused here and there. Ratchet led the way as Wheeljack and Ironhide followed. :I'm not sure what this is, 'Jack. I don't think I place it:

:Let me check, Ratchet: he said as he paused by a wall map. He punched a number in, then watched as it glitched. "Hmmm," he said. Transforming a digit, he slotted it into a port, then tensed. Data flew on the screen, then stopped. "Here we go. Follow me." Wheeljack walked ahead of them, then turned down a side corridor. The others followed, then disappeared from sight.

At the same time …

"Wheeljack is crumbling," AU Ratchet said as he watched the big mech at the other end of the huge lab staring into a microscope at something or other.

AU Perceptor nodded. "Prime has made a list I'm told. I was informed that Wheeljack is on it. It can't come too soon. When the detonation devices are finally synced, then he's expendable. We can move up the ranks." He stared at Ratchet with a level gaze. "You do understand that together we are stronger and more necessary than we are alone."

Ratchet smirked slightly. "At least you understand that. 'Jack? I'm not so sure."

Perceptor gazed at Wheeljack, then Ratchet. "I have a great project for his processor when Prime lops it off," he said.

Ratchet grinned. "That's one of the many things I love about you, Perceptor. You don't have time for sentiment."

Perceptor sat back in his chair. "Sentiment is for Decepticons. There are no useful purposes for sentimentality in my world."

Ratchet nodded. "That's why we work so well together." He glanced at Wheeljack. "That's why 'Jack is going to die soon."

Perceptor nodded, then paused to take an internal message. "I have a call. I'll be back." He rose, then walked to the door. Stepping out, he was gone in seconds.

Ratchet watched the door close, then arose to walk to Wheeljack who started at his approach. "Why so nervous, 'Jack?"

"Megatron is pounding on our doors. The Empire is ready to revolt and Prime is ignoring everything. Why wouldn't I be nervous?" Wheeljack answered testily.

Ratchet nodded. "You know, Perceptor was telling me that he has an escape planned."

"He does? Perceptor? I thought he was ten feet up Prime's aft," Wheeljack said bitterly.

"Prime doesn't love any of us. He's been purging undependable mechs and femmes for some time. I heard that Perceptor is on the list," Ratchet said as he sat down beside the nervous mech. "I would appreciate it if you would keep that to yourself, 'Jack. If Perceptor knew he would compromise my inside mech."

Wheeljack stared at Ratchet for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. If you're lying to me, Ratchet ..."

"I don't lie to my friends, 'Jack. You and me … we're the best science team in the Empire. Perceptor doesn't hold a candle to you, my friend. Remember that," Ratchet said as he stood. He walked back to his research, then sat to work once again.

Wheeljack stared at him, then stood. "I have a message in the command center. I'll be right back." He walked to the door and beyond.

As the door closed, Ratchet grinned. "Do come back, 'Jack. Do come back."

-0-Down the hallway

Perceptor walked along the corridor until he came to the room to which he had been summoned. Opening the door, he entered, then halted. "Ironhide. What do you want?" he asked.

Ironhide was lounging on a couch with a big grin. "Perceptor. Long time, no see," he said. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Perceptor asked as his sense of danger began to spike. He felt rather than saw someone behind him. Turning, he froze. "What is this?"

Wheeljack and Ratchet who stood by the way pointing their guns at the big red device mech grinned. "Hi, Perceptor. It's been a while," Ratchet said. "You want to do the honors, 'Jack?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. This is Percy we're talking about," Wheeljack said as he glanced up and down the strangely perfect mirror image of his bond. This was Perceptor and it wasn't. "Maybe you and Ironhide can draw straws."

Ironhide stood up, closed the gap between him and Perceptor, then tapped his shoulder. AU Percy turned in time to take a roundhouse right to the chin. Flying off his peds, he hit the wall, then slid down into a pile of arms and legs. "Let's get them all, then send them at once. We get dragged back with them if we send them one at a time."

Ratchet nodded, then waited. After a second, the door opened again. AU Wheeljack walked in, halting at the sight of Ironhide. "Ironhide?" he asked, then a movement caught his attention. He turned toward the back wall then froze. Percy was on the ground in a heap. Ratchet was here, not in the lab and even weirder, so was he. "What is this?" he asked before he froze. A gun was pressed against his helm by Ironhide.

"Freeze, slagger. Make a sound and you die," Ironhide said. "Understand?"

Wheeljack nodded, submitted to a search, then cuffing. He was moved to stand beside a cuffed unconscious Perceptor, then Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "Last and worst to go," he said with a grin.

"Thanks, Ironhide, you fragger. You do the honors," Ratchet said as he slammed his fists together in anticipation.

Ironhide grinned, then signaled Ratchet to come. It took a few moments but the door opened slowly.

-0-Nearby, in Autobot HQ in Iacon

Prime walked out with Jetta to board a shuttle that would take him to Kaon where the command center for field operations was hosted. They boarded and the shuttle took off out of the security ring that was life in occupied Cybertron. They would arrive there in a joor, then settle in to wait for eight more orns to pass before things were said to be ready. Then he would turn the screws on Megatron and the war would at last be over.

-0-In a conference room

Ratchet stepped in with a grip on the door latch. He stared at Ironhide. "What do you want, Ironhide? I thought you were off world."

"You don't know slag as ever, Ratchet. I'm surprised you can find your aft with both servos," Ironhide said with a grin. "Come over here so I can see ya better, you good looking slagger. I have to tell you … I've had a thing for you for vorns."

"You're bonded, you slime ball. What would Springer have to say about this?" Ratchet said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Springer? Frag Springer. You turn me on, old mech," Ironhide said making a leering face at the big slightly revolted mech before him.

"Frag you, Ironhide. Is this all you want?" Ratchet said.

"No," a voice said behind him.

AU Ratchet spun, then froze. A strange tableau formed along the back wall greeted him. Wheeljack was standing stiff as a board in cuffs next to Perceptor who was out cold on the floor as cuffs glowed on his wrists. Yet, Wheeljack was also standing beside Perceptor with a gun and a big grin. That was interesting and surprising but the worst part was a facsimile of himself standing in front of them with his fists clenched and a grim look of amusement on his identical face. That Ratchet slammed his fists together, then moved forward. "How about it, handsome? How about it?" Then Ratchet swung hard and connected with AU Ratchet's chin.

The big mech was staggered, then recovered. He raised his fists but not fast enough. Ratchet attacked him landing fist after fist on his face and chassis. He fell back into Ironhide who pushed him forward. AU Ratchet was dazed, then Ratchet punched him hard. He swayed, then fell to his knees. Cuffs, then tags were placed swiftly as outside, the sound of pedfalls could be heard. Almost immediately, they were dragged into a funnel of energy which switched off as AU Perceptor and Ratchet followed last. By the time the door was opened, the room was empty.

-0-On the deck

AU Wheeljack and AU Ratchet rolled in like bowling balls, their bodies flying helplessly across the floor. They bunched up against the far bulkhead that separated the flight deck from the rest of the vessel. Mechs jumped back to miss the mechs as others spun in. Ironhide flew in like a whale, then bounced on the floor. Bellowing a huge laugh, he landed on his back. AU Perceptor was next flopping in with speed as he landed in a silent heap. Next came Wheeljack who landed with a thud on his aft, then dug in with his heels as he slid along the floor.

Behind him, flying through the air like someone who just swan dived off a high board, arms outstretched and a giant smile on his face, Ratchet entered. He had a huge smile on his face as he flipped to land on his back. He slid across the space and impacted Wheeljack. They lay in a mess for a moment, then untangled themselves. Wheeljack looked down at Perceptor, then Ratchet. "That was a great dive, you slagger. Next time, make sure you land on Ironhide."

"I usually do, 'Jack," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. Huge laughter and a slight choking sound from Prowl greeted that. Megatron himself laughed. Ratchet grinned at him. "I'm only eccentric here. The mass murdering maniac part was optional and I didn't take it."

"Just the maniac part," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Credit where its due, Prowler. I did stick the landing," Ratchet said as they laughed loudly.

Prowl stared at Ratchet like the jail bait that he was, then turned to Rem who was laughing at tactical. "What's left of the mission?" he asked.

"We have Prime, Jetta, Alor, and Blackjack, unless there are others to be added," Rem said as he checked the list which was dwindling with each new venture.

Prime nodded. "Where are they located?"

Rem looked at Sixshot as he worked out the locations of the remaining mechs according to intel fed to them by the look outs that had followed each since the plan was formed. He glanced up. "Prime and Jetta just left Iacon for Kaon HQ. Blackjack and Alor are joining them."

Prime considered that, then turned to Megatron. "Why would they be leaving Garrus to go there? That is a long flight."

"I have no idea. I do know that he has been purging anyone who appears to be getting too powerful or popular among the mechs," Megatron said. "It could be any reason. I don't believe it bodes well for Alor and Blackjack though. A summons from Prime over the past few meta-cycles has been a ticket to disappear for a number of individuals. Whether they know that is anyone's guess."

Prime nodded. "Where are they at the moment? Each pair?"

Sixshot paused to check, then glanced at Prime. "Prime and Jetta just landed in Kaon. Blackjack and Alor are entering the local space. They should be on Cybertron in three joors and at Kaon in about two more."

"Then we have six joors essentially to take them down," Prime said as he considered what they had to do. "Please, if you have schematics of the city and the citadel there, I would like to see them."

Sixshot turned to the console, linked up with their own ships, then downloaded a number of documents into the computer. He routed them to the main computer screen, then with a buzz of energy, they resolved into clear crisp images. Prime and his team turned to them, perusing them for a moment. "Call Springer and Drift. I want a team of those who will not be seen as unusual. No Raptor but Ironhide … I want you there."

"I'd love to come too," Ratchet said. "I might need to deactivate them."

Prime nodded. "Yes. Blackjack and Alor, you need to be on standby. We might need to bring you in to fill a hole."

They nodded, then everyone bent helms together to discuss how to extract a General, a Commander who was the most famous Cybertronian alive, a smart tough engineer who fed the war machine, and the bearer of the Matrix, the leader of the whole thing, from the middle of the enemy's general operation.

-0-TBC 1-7-17 **edited 1-8-17**


	380. Chapter 380

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 380) (Warning: AU Prime is an unforgiving marauder)

-0-On world

Prime and Jetta walked from the square in front of the huge HQ for Operations in Kaon, heading inside to the secured building that was where all actions ordered by Prime were commenced. This was where the operation to mine Cybertron would be handled. This was where he would force Megatron to land and surrender or face the consequences of disaster that detonation would create. They disappeared inside as their shuttle lifted off, leaving the area free for the end of the war ceremonies where he, Prime, would dismantle Megatron solenoid by node before the cameras.

Watching from two different places outside and four inside, deep spies for Megatron would track everyone's position and report at great cost to themselves. They would be dropped live into a smelting pit if they were to be discovered.

-0-On a ship far away

They read the new intelligence that included the location of Blackjack and Alor. Both of them were on Cybertron together, Prime and Jetta at Kaon and the other two heading that way. Prime considered that then turned to the others. "Our bridges can put us down in any area we need to go. Alor and Blackjack should be there shortly and the four of them together would be a good thing for their capture." He thought a moment, then turned to his team. "We are ready to move. I want those who are reasonable to be there, to go to Kaon and be our inside mechs. Ratchet, Ironhide, Springer and Wheeljack … they can go and I want them inside. We know that their versions will not interfere with ours being there because we have them now. You will go together as a group. I want you to scope out the plaza and all those who are around. Figure out the security and what could happen if there is a shootout or fight," Prime said. "We need intel. If they are inside, then we can perhaps make the security stand down or take it over masquerading as them, as if we were having a change of plans. I want the majority of the security neutralized. If they require a confirmation by me, comm me and I will give it. We keep the others in the dark. No one can know."

Ironhide nodded. "When we get the square settled, then what?" Ironhide asked.

"We go inside and get the four of them via bridge. I want null rays. I want you in teams. If they get out of line, then we shoot. I want them alive but if it comes down to shooting to kill, failure or even worse, I do not want hesitation," Prime said.

They nodded, then turned to the map on the datapad on the table. It showed the courtyard which was vast and heavily armed, lying inside the zone of protection that all places that were strategic to the Autobots tended to be.

They discussed the situation, then decided that ground intel from Springer, Ratchet, Ironhide and Wheeljack would be of the utmost importance. If they would set charges on the power grid that fed the area, the infiltration and grab, if it could be effected, would be much easier. Prime turned to Wheeljack. "Their paranoia might think espionage. How can it be done to make them think just power failure?"

Wheeljack chatted with Perceptor off-line, then turned to Prime. "If we hit one area and not the main power station, it might lull them especially if it's within the zone. We could mine it and bring down the grid. That would mean they would concentrate firepower there, Prime. If you want to do that, you better be prepared for lots of soldiers and protection flown and pulled in from surrounding areas."

Prime nodded. "I was thinking that we need intel. Then when we locate them we can go there and nail them in one group. That is … we can go there and take them out reasonably together. I want them grabbed, then retrieved. Ironhide, you and Ratchet will handle Alor and Blackjack with Wheeljack and Springer as your backup. You could get close to them without arousing suspicion. They are your primary targets. If you have a chance to get to Prime, do it, but otherwise … I want Alor and Blackjack taken out of the picture."

"What about Jetta?" Ratchet asked.

"Jetta and I will wait for the word. I want to know the setup, where their Prime actually is and all the rest. I want you to use the bridges even if you are seen before you get yourself into something that might result in injury or capture. I do not want to have those problems on top of everything else. We have the advantage in that we can jump in and out at will. There is given the level of security here little finesse to make. There will be no real plan other than get close, tag them, then get pulled back," Prime said.

"What about their Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

Prime glanced at Megatron. "What do you think?"

"He's our inside mech but know this … he is infatuated with Prime and I know he would like to spare the mech. I think he's been on the inside a long time, too long perhaps but I still trust him. He will not complicate things but know that he is enamored of Optimus and has been for a long time," Megatron said.

"Sounds familiar," Ratchet said grimly.

"Will he turn? Will he not cooperate given that Prime will be taken away?" Prowl asked.

Megatron considered that. "I believe we can trust him."

Prime nodded. "Very well." He turned to the others. "I think it is time for intel. Go about the square. Figure out what is happening and who is there giving security. Then come back. Signal that you need to come."

They nodded, then walked to the bridge after getting prepped to tag their targets. If they could now, then they would be that much farther ahead. If not, if they had to finesse this further, then they were prepared anyway. The bridge bloomed, they entered, then disappeared right away.

-0-Kaon, the Great Central Square

They stepped out into an alley. It was dark and the sound of machinery nearby was muffled by the tall buildings. There was a lot of movement but eerily very little sound of individuals. They walked to the edge of the alley where it entered directly onto the square, then halted together. There were several battalions of soldiers lined up, rows of them in perfect formation. They were rigidly at attention, all of them. In the center on a raised platform, Optimus Prime stood with Jetta beside him. He was speaking to the troops as by his side wearing cuffs, Alor and Blackjack stood. There were guards holding electrical prods ready to stab at them if they moved. Both of them looked emotional and infuriated.

 **"There is no time for treason! There is no place in this army for those who would put Cybertron last! THE PENALTY FOR TREASON IS DEATH!"** Prime was saying.

Ratchet felt his spark flutter, then glanced at Ironhide who looked extraordinarily shocked. :Ironhide, don't watch. We can't save them: Ratchet said as he gripped Ironhide's arm. :Step back. Into the alley. **NOW!** :

Ironhide jolted, then stepped back almost involuntarily. Springer and Ratchet shoved him back, then turned to watch. :Don't you dare look. Understand? In fact, you go back now:

:No. I'm staying: Ironhide said as he stepped closer.

:Ironhide, there may be a death order on the whole family. If they see you, you might be next: Wheeljack said as he turned to block Ironhide's path.

:Ratchet to Prime. Recall Ironhide. **NOW!** : Ratchet signaled. It was then that Ironhide was yanked off his peds into a bridge and disappeared.

Ratchet turned to Wheeljack and Springer who looked as agonized as he did. Then they walked to the edge of the alleyway to watch.

-0-On a ship far away

He burst back in, then rolled over and over until he rolled to his peds. He stood up, then stared at the bridge which just died down, seething with emotion as he did.

"What happened?" Prime asked sharply.

Ironhide glanced at him, then stared at his genitors who came toward him with alarm. "He's killing you. Prime is executing you both in the square."

It was a desolation in the room.

-0-Kaon

They stood beside Prime seething with fear and rage. Alor stood beside Blackjack who had put himself between Alor and Prime. He had no way to protect Alor this time. **"Prime! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WE'RE YOUR BEST OFFICERS!"** Blackjack bellowed.

Prime turned to Blackjack and punched him in the chassis. Blackjack fell to his knees. He turned to two mechs, then nodded. "Do your duty to me and the Cause. Alor first."

Ratchet felt his tanks turn over as Wheeljack gripped his arm. "We shouldn't watch this, Ratchet," he said. "But I can't turn away."

Springer looked like he was chiseled in stone, so completely silent and still did he stand.

Ratchet who felt the flutters of death gather around his neural net which was on fire with agony nodded. "I can't not watch. I can't not."

Alor was dragged to the front of the platform where a number of mechs stood. They wrapped cable around his neck, arms and legs. Then winches pulled it tight. **"DON'T DO THIS! I'M LOYAL! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!"** he called out to the troops who were almost in a state of disassociation. They were rigid and nonreactive as they stood at attention.

The mechs turned to Prime who nodded as Blackjack staggered to his peds. **"ALIE!"** he screamed as five different vehicles stepped on the gas to drive away from the platform. As they did, Alor of Iacon came apart at the seams. He cried out, then died as his body was pulled to pieces in a shower of blue energon.

Prime watched it dispassionately though Jetta who was with him glanced away. Blackjack howled like a wounded beast, then turned on Prime. Prime hit him again, then he was dragged forward. A liquid like aspic, thick and jelly-like was dumped on him, then Prime nodded again. Blackjack just made it to his peds when a mech ignited the napalm that was dripping off of his body. He staggered forward toward Prime bellowing with rage and pain before falling to his knees, then to his face as the fury of white hot flames killed him.

Prime watched the spectacle, then looked at his troops. "Spread the word. Treason to the Cause and to me is death." With that, he turned with Jetta, walked down the steps, then entered the Citadel nearby. The troops stood a long time before anyone had the nerve to dismiss them. They hurried away to disappear into the city once more.

Ratchet leaned against the wall of the alley, his spirit in tatters as Wheeljack stood next to him, numbed and emotionally flat. "I've seen a lot of terrible things, Ratchet. War is hell, but that is in the top ten."

Ratchet nodded. "I couldn't let Ironhide stay."

Springer shifted, turning to the others. He had no words and didn't try to say anything. It was all on his face.

:Prime to Ratchet:

:Ratchet:

:What happened?: Prime's voice was strained and low, quiet almost.

:Their Prime had Alie and 'Jack murdered. He had Alie pulled apart by trucks and 'Jack burned to death. How is Ironhide?:

:He is emotional. He wants to come back but he will not be allowed. If they have a death order on Blackjack and Alor, they might have one on him: Prime replied.

:I know. This Prime, Optimus … he has to be placed in stasis when we get him. He's beyond reasoning and utterly without a spark: Ratchet said.

:Understood. What is your situation now?:

:We're going to poke around. This place scares me. I don't get scared much, Optimus, but this place is scary crazy. The troops are terrorized. He had several hundred watch: Ratchet replied.

:Understood. No matter what, if they see you or not, if you need retrieval, then we pull you back. No chances taken. Understood?: Prime asked.

:Understood: they replied. Then with that, they ventured out to look around and see what they could see.

-0-Sitting on a ship bench far away

Ironhide stared at the floor as Blackjack and Alor sat on either side of him. Raptor sat across from him. "You alright, infant?" he asked.

Ironhide looked up at him. "He had both of you in chains. He murdered you without a thought. I don't know. I think … I don't know."

"You know it wasn't us. Ratchet was right to send you back, son," Alor said as he rubbed Ironhide's neck. "It wasn't us. Not really. They played in a dirty game doing dirty deeds. It's likely that they earned their fate if anyone can. Don't mourn, Ironhide. It's almost like it doesn't exist, this dream time." Alor glanced at Megatron who sat grimly nearby, his mechs gathered around. "That's what this feels like. A dream time. No offense is intended, I hope you know."

Megatron nodded. "Your side feels like a dream, a beautiful one. This is our waking nightmare. No offense is taken."

Alor nodded as they sat together, afraid for Wheeljack, Springer, and Ratchet, but determined to take down the monster come hell or high water.

-0-TBC 1-8-17 **edited 1-13-17**


	381. Chapter 381

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 381)

-0-On the sidewalk bordering the Great Square of Kaon

They stood closely together considering their predicament. Ratchet turned to Springer. "You're the bond of Ironhide in this story. Those are your in-laws laying there. What about you? I think you need to go back."

Springer could see the logic and reason of Ratchet's position but it was because Alor and 'Jack were laying there in pieces and ashes that he wasn't intending to leave. He stared at the fort. "I'm not leaving this place. You need back up."

"Then stay here in the alley. When we need you we'll call. You'll get nailed, Springer, and if you trigger a retrieval all bets are off."

"Stay here. I think Ratchet and I need to go into the citadel," Wheeljack said. "We need to figure out where Prime is and Jetta too. Blackjack and Alor are a settled issue."

They stared at the platform in the empty square, then turned to Wheeljack. "I'm going to wait here. Keep me linked in. I want to see and hear what happens. The moment things go south, jump back to Prime. I will be behind you."

"Why don't I believe you?" Ratchet asked.

"Believe me this time," Springer said. "I'm as creeped out as you are."

Ratchet nodded as he watched Springer retreat, then he turned to Wheeljack. "Let's locate both of them and see what we can do about ending this before someone else dies. I have no love for either of this version of Allie and 'Jack probably but this was beyond the pale."

Wheeljack nodded. "I hear ya. Walk in like you belong. Remember, we can jump out if things go badly but let's see what we can do."

Ratchet nodded, then they began the trek across the empty square, aware that they were on cameras the entire time. It took a few moments before they walked up the steps toward the open doors. It was warm from the sun that this Cybertron still had. Entering, they disappeared from Springer's view.

Springer was standing in the shadows of the alleyway watching the two enter the building. He glanced up marveling at a sight he hadn't seen since he was a rowdy kid. The sky was blue overhead and he could see Moonbase making its daytime transit of the sky. Cybertron had blue skies, clouds, weather, sunshine and warmth during the seasons. It could be bitter and it snowed in the colder more northern climates but in his town, Polyhex, things were reasonable and nice. His hometown was on the equator of the planet, itself four times bigger than Earth and about six to seven times bigger than Mars.

It felt familiar and not. It was deadly here with everything he knew and believed backward from what it was back home. This place could kill you on a whim. He waited uneasily as he watched internally the viewpoints of Ratchet and Wheeljack as they made their way across Ops Center. Then Prowl sat back and noticed them. He rose, then called to both. Springer felt his spark flip as he watched.

-0-Inside

"Gentlemen."

They both paused, then turned toward Prowl. This Prowl was just as handsome, just as pristine in presentation but somehow, just that much more menacing than their own. He was all business, that both shared, but whether he was warm, loved children, hoped for family or cared as much about integrity and their people as their own did was anyone's guess. They walked toward him, then paused by the table. "Prowl," Ratchet said with a slight, tight grin.

"What brings you here?" Prowl asked in a quiet voice.

"We came for the show but it appears we missed it," Ratchet said as he tried to ascertain what he hoped was a good impersonation.

"You did," Prowl said coldly. "I'm sure that you will find other victims to avail yourself and your peculiar inclinations."

Ratchet shrugged slightly. "Where's the boss? I want to propose a project and I want his personal approval."

Prowl glanced at the door nearby, one that was identical to the one in their own Kaon HQ. "He went that away but I wouldn't bother him for a while. He's in a foul mood."

"Alor and Blackjack," Wheeljack said. "What set this into motion for them?"

Prowl considered the question. "They were making their own kingdom. They forgot that Prime knows everything even before it happens."

"Pity them, then," Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded slightly. "They don't have to worry about his wrath anymore. There is that."

Wheeljack nodded. "We will heed their example then," he said as he turned to walk to the door. "Thanks for the warning."

Ratchet nodded. "See ya," he said as he turned to follow Wheeljack.

Prowl watched them as they walked out, then returned to his chair to sit. He ran his checks on both of them, found they were previously at the lab in Iacon, then here. He sat back and considered the kinds of things they wanted to do that required Prime's permission. Maybe they could use a test subject. Jetta, perhaps. He filed that under 'highly unlikely', then went back to work.

If Ratchet and Wheeljack made it through the interview, fine. If they didn't, even better. It was busy and he was overloaded with work. Someone had to make the attempt to keep the Decepticons at bay. Prime was counting on the bombs working out all his problems so things were getting slack. The Decepticons were encroaching upon their territory every orn. Unless Prime stood up to do his job, they would lose this war.

Soon.

In the corridor through the door, both mechs hesitated as they looked up and down the hallway for the location of Prime's office. As they did, a door opened. They moved swiftly to enter a utility closet nearby, cracking the door to look out. Prime exited his office, walked past to a door down the hallway from them, then disappeared. The door was an alternate exit to the outside.

Glancing at each other, they stepped out and hurried to the door of his office. A quick scan told them only one person was inside. Ratchet opened the door and both stepped in. It closed behind them. The office was huge, luxurious and had windows that looked out into the courtyard. Jetta who was sitting by the window turned toward them with a frown. "You know he doesn't like anyone just stepping inside. You better go before he gets back."

Ratchet nodded, then walked to the window to peer outside. "We're going," he said as he turned to the seated mech. "We just needed to bring you along too." With that, Ratchet slipped a tazer into his palm, then touched it to Jetta's forehead. He was heavily shocked so fast he didn't make a sound other than a thud from hitting the floor. Slapping the tag on Jetta, a bridge appeared and all three were sucked out. The bridge closed immediately.

-0-On the deck

Springer flashed in pulled back as well, then hit the deck to roll. He rolled again, then stood, glancing around the ship, then turning to the bridge to watch tensely. A flash occurred, then Wheeljack flew in followed by Jetta. Ratchet came in behind them, flipped in the air to land on his peds, then skidded to a halt. For a moment it was a frozen tableau, then everyone turned to the silent mech on the floor. "Prime is outside in the plaza and this one we bagged in his office. We talked to Prowl. Then we got Jetta. All that's left is Prime, Optimus. What do you want to do?"

Prime was silent a moment, then he glanced at Megatron. "I am going to get him."

"I will go with you," Megatron said.

"No," Prime said turning to face him. "You are too valuable to the future. You are not expendable."

"Neither are you and that's why I'm coming," Prowl said with That Tone.

"I have an idea," Ratchet said. Then he told them. Those going tweaked it, loading up on artillery to wait for the call. While that was happening, Ratchet, Springer, Prime, Prowl, Sixshot, Raptor, Hard Drive, Hercy, Drift, Smokescreen, Devcon, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Kup walked through the bridge to Cybertron.

-0-Cybertron, in the city of Kaon

They stepped out into the alley, then came as close to the square as they dared. No one was there but AU Prime. He was bent down on the raised platform examining the scattered body parts of Alor as Blackjack still burned nearby. Black smoke from Blackjack's body obscured his view so the big mech didn't notice Prime step out to walk toward him. He didn't notice that Sixshot was tapped into the communications cables that ran up in the alley from under the square to enter the building they stood next to. He cut in, then disabled the outgoing message relay just this short of the Ops Center. Ops Center could receive messages but they couldn't send out. They wouldn't be able to signal for help. They wouldn't know they couldn't until it was too late. After that, Sixshot worked a relay that would allow Megatron to speak to anyone he wanted through the Autobot's own HQ and citywide system.

Sixshot signaled Springer who nodded back. The group minus Sixshot to monitor the cables stepped out and walked as close to the buildings as they could to minimize sighting. By then, Prime had reached the platform. He began to climb the steps to the top where AU Prime had stood up to stare at something in his servo.

Optimus didn't dare scan him until his internal grid showing everyone's location was complete. They were ringed all around the square with two of his mechs each standing at the four main roads leading in and out. When they were in position, he stepped up and walked to pause about thirty feet from the mech who was musing on a disk on his servo. It was one of the five permanent transponder identifier disks that they all had at different places internally. It was their lifetime nameplate which even if they were obliterated would survive them, allowing those who cared to know who had died there. The one he held belonged to Alor.

It took a moment before that Prime spun, then drew his gun. Before he could raise it to shoot Optimus, it flew from his servo as the report of a rifle echoed around the huge empty space. Bluestreak standing nearby with the twins had shot it out of his servo. That Prime glanced around sharply, then turned fully to the apparition standing before him. "Who and what are you?"

"I am you, Optimus Prime. I have come for you," Prime said.

AU Prime stared at him. "This is a trick."

"No," Prime said. "This is justice." With that, he lunged forward, grabbed AU Prime around the waist, then both fell off the platform to the ground below. Turning in midair, Optimus managed to land on AU Prime, the two rolling, then coming apart. Both stood up nearly at the same time, then ran at each other again.

"Frag," Sunstreaker said. "Shoot him, Blue."

" **DON'T TEMPT ME!"** Blue cried as he gripped his rifle. All around the great square, the team watched with extreme nervous tension as they stood lookout for anyone who might want to come to the aid of their Prime.

Fists landed on bodies as they traded giant blows. In the alleyway, a bridge appeared allowing Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Elita to step through. Sixshot turned to them. "You femmes are supposed to be dead."

"We know," Elita said as she flipped out both her guns. "It will be our big secret," she said as the three moved to the alley opening and joined the others. The bridge opened again as a malevolent appearing Chromia exited. "I'm with them," she said as she jogged to catch up. Sixshot stared after them as internally he was blocking commands going to the local garrisons and the four barracks nearby.

On the plaza beyond, a clash of titans was underway as a large group of Autobot soldiers worked to overthrow a tyrant. It was almost more tension that Sixshot could maintain.

-0-TBC 1-9-17 **edited 1-10-17**

Replies to notes coming tomorrow. :D:D:D:D

NOTES on the characterization of AU Optimus Prime as per the Shatter Glass Universe where he exists:

Doing a Shatter Glass universe portion of the story, it was incumbent upon me to show clearly the differences between both Primes. Given there are some differences here with some of the bots being on the opposite as one would expect, it was probable that some of them would be as bad as Prime. He would be the one who would do these things rather in keeping with Megatron who would on our Prime's side of reality. Thus, he's a cad. Sorry about that, my dear readers.


	382. Chapter 382

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 382)

-0-Ops Center, Kaon

Prowl stood, then looked around. Everyone was busy as they should be as he walked toward the door. It would remain thus when he was gone because Prime insisted on cameras. Another reason to off-line Soundwave he thought. That bot was due in any time now, back with a report on the progress of the mining campaign. Maybe the shuttle would crash he thought as he walked to the door and the rec room beyond. The sunlight beckoned outside as he headed toward his luxurious home across the plaza. Most of the senior officers had one. He abstractly wondered what would happen to Alor and Blackjack's house given that when Prime killed someone for whatever reason, he didn't stop with them. He didn't envy Ironhide when the big mech was back from destroying whatever he was destroying.

It was always something.

The sound of metal beating on metal spurred him to hurry through the doors and out onto the terrace that led to the steps. When he reached them, he stopped dead in astonishment and surprise. There were two Primes in the plaza and they were trading spectacular blows with each other. He stared at the implausible sight with confusion, then hurried down the steps toward them. As he did, mechs from both sides of the plaza closest to him moved to intercept.

Two big mechs stepped from the shadows nearby to face him with guns drawn. They hurried up the stairs and paused halfway, turning their guns toward Prowl as he halted in surprise. "I would stay where you are, Prowl," Hard Drive said as his son, Raptor, moved toward Prowl. "Drop your guns on the ground and disable your stingers. Do it or we will drop you."

"You're dead. I read the report. It said you were dead. Both of you," AU Prowl said. He was frozen in place with an overwhelming sense of surprise and shock.

"Drop your guns and disable your stingers or I will drop you myself, Prowl," Hard Drive said with an edge in his voice.

Prowl stared at him, then carefully complied. "What is the meaning of this?" He glanced at the two Primes who were slagging it out nearby. "What's happening?"

"You will find out details in a moment but suffice it to say, we aren't from your dimension. We are here to keep your Prime from blowing up Cybertron," Hard Drive said. "Come with us." Hard Drive led the way to the shadows again taking both Prowl and Raptor with him.

"Who are you here for? How did you get here? What happens after this if my Prime falls?" Prowl asked as they stepped back against the ornate wall of the Citadel.

"We came through a rift. We're here for Megatron, to assist him," Hard Drive said as he stared at the tense figure beside him who was watching the battle with deep astonishment and dread. "I was told you were on Megatron's side as well. Is that still true?"

Prowl glanced at him with irritation. "Where is Megatron? All I have from you are words."

"He's coming after our Prime puts yours down," Raptor said. "You would do well to remember which side you're on." Prowl glanced at him sharply. "We are aware that you have feelings for Prime. We're here to remove him as a threat to this world one way or the other. Tell me what that bit of news does for your loyalty to Megatron?"

Prowl turned toward Raptor. "What do you mean, 'remove him'?"

"If he doesn't die in this encounter, then he comes with us," Hard Drive said. "We can't leave him here to perhaps do this all over again."

Prowl stared at Hard Drive almost too long, then turned toward the battle. He didn't reply.

-0-On a battle shuttle

Ironhide paced as he waited for news. They were taking a huge chance here that the plan wouldn't backfire. Megatron sat patiently nearby keeping his own council. His genitors in another world were dead in the most brutal manner even as his doppelganger had murdered his grand genitors as a child. This universe was the antithesis of everything he was. It was brutal, mean, murderous, and treacherous. Their Megatron would be happily at home here but this Megatron … he was too much like Prime in his energy, efforts, and outlook for comfort. The persona didn't match the body that bore it. He turned to the console, saw nothing new, then continued to pace.

-0-In the square

They stood at the crossroads where paths led in and out of the square watching for anyone who might come. Oddly enough, there was traffic down the roads and even pedestrians. They didn't come this way nor did they look. There were guard posts several blocks away but no one came toward them. It was clear that no one entered who didn't have to. Around the square were buildings for the government and many a beautiful home. They were several stories high, had the name plates of individuals everyone knew and were private.

Sunstreaker watched Prime, then glanced at Springer. "What now?"

"We let them settle it. If Prime wants us to shoot him, I volunteer," Springer said with a grim expression.

"I want him captured. I want to see what the frag happened to him that he turned into a complete aft," Drift said.

"Then we shoot him," Springer replied. Drift grinned.

Sunstreaker laughed. Blue who had his rifle aimed at the helm of the Alternate Optimus Prime didn't.

-0-In the shadows

"What happens when you take him? Will he ever come back?" AU Prowl asked.

"He goes to prison or stasis. He's dangerous and big. We can't take chances with him. And no. He will never come back," Raptor said as he turned to the tense mech beside him. "We know that you have feelings for him. You have my sympathy but you and I both know that he's a danger wherever he is. You saw what he did to Alor and Blackjack."

Prowl glanced at the platform where they lay in smoldering disarray and disrespect. "I couldn't stop that. I tried to get word to them not to come but to run but they didn't believe me. Everyone considers everyone untrustworthy, thus, no one believes anything anyone says. I tried to get them not to come but they did. I … I regret that they did." He stared at the ground for a moment, then looked at Raptor. "It has been hard to separate feelings from duty but then ..." He looked bitter a moment. "I am noted for attendance to duty."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Raptor said. He glanced to the left, paused a moment to talk internally, then looked at Prowl. "I asked for someone to come here to talk to you. I know something about how doing the hard thing hurts you. My family was separated a long time doing duty for The People. We're together again. Life can get better."

A mech stepped into the shadows, then stared at Raptor a moment. "Your sense of humor is outstanding," Prowl said dryly.

Raptor grinned. "We'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have things to discuss." With that, the big mechs stepped away leaving the mirror images of one spark alone.

-0-Nearby

They circled slowly, both seeking the advantage over the other. AU Prime was fast and big but he didn't have the soldierly practice nor skills that Optimus had. Optimus had honed his civilian edge on the battlefield while this one trended to a command style that gave him less opportunity to die. Thus, AU Prime was less the tactician and skilled combatant than a fury-driven behemoth who wasn't used to challenges. "You're fast," he said. "Why are you here? That is if I believe your tale?"

Optimus assessed the figure before him noting a number of issues he had as a combatant that he could exploit. "I am here to save your people from you, murderer. You killed Alor and Blackjack without mercy. You are preparing to destroy Primus to save your power. You have no honor and no concern for the well-being of anyone but yourself. You have forfeited the right to be Prime."

"I bear the Matrix," AU Prime said. "As long as I do, I am Prime."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Optimus said as he lunged forward and struck Prime in the jaw. The big mech staggered, then staggered some more as Optimus lay into him. Blow after blow, each one backed by a body that could lift a million pounds landed on the big mech who staggered backward from each one. They rattled him, causing energon to fly and by the time Optimus hit him in the jaw with a power punch only a mechanism like him could deliver, AU Prime was on the ropes. He was lifted off his feet, then landed hard. He lay stunned as Ratchet ran from nearby.

He ran swiftly but the big mech began to rouse. Optimus grabbed him by the arm and pulled hard. AU Prime lifted up, flew through the air, then landed face first on the hard ground. Ratchet who reached him straddled the behemoth, then sought the manual switch that would land Prime into stasis. He began to rise again, but Ratchet put a knee into him, pressing him down with his much greater weight. He found the switch, tripped it and pulled two slotted devices free.

Bellowing, AU Prime fell to the ground to lay without movement. Without a medic, he wouldn't be rising again. Ratchet who held the parts in his servo shut the panel to the entry ports. He stepped back, then looked at Optimus. "You look like slag. He fights like a civilian but he landed a few good ones."

Optimus rubbed his jaw, then nodded. "He did. Is he out?"

"For good unless he reforms. I don't expect it," Ratchet said.

Optimus stared at the huge mech with regret, then nodded slightly. "I am afraid you are probably right."

-0-Nearby at the same time

They stared at each other, each measuring the familiar and unfamiliar. AU Prowl nodded. "I see me in you but for that," he said pointing to a small white print on his black detailing and etchings that indicated bonding.

Prowl nodded. "I am bonded. That print is a marker for all of us to tell us from you. The print belongs to the son of Ratchet and Ironhide. In my dimension, they are a bond. A good one too."

AU Prowl stared at him. "Who is your bond?"

Prowl considered telling him a lie, then settled on the truth. "Optimus. We have children, adopted and our own."

AU Prowl held his composure. He was that sort of mech but the words landed heavily. "I see."

"You can have a life too, one with family and friends. This war is going to end. You know it and so do I. As long as Prime is here there's no chance for anyone to have a life. What happened to Blackjack and Alor isn't the first, is it. It's happened before and it will again so long as he remains here. If he stays, the possibility for something to happen to free him, the chance of him gaining power remains."

"And I have no life," AU Prowl said with a trace of bitterness.

"You choose whether you do or not," Prowl countered. "You can have no life or you can. It's up to you. Decide what you want, then seek it. This path is closed. Logic dictates that pursuing it or longing for it is futile and beneath you. You deserve happiness."

"What do you know what I deserve?" AU Prowl snapped.

"Because I am more like you than you can see. I was a manipulator and a hustler too. I had plans that Prime never followed so he and I were at loggerheads a lot. But in the end, all of what I used to be died away. I chose another life." He stepped closer. "I chose it. You can too."

AU Prowl looked away, his pain surfacing for a brief moment. "You have what you want. You can speak. I don't. I have nothing."

"Then **find** something," Prowl countered. "When a door closes, another opens. Look for it. It's there."

AU Prowl stared at the battle, then saw his Prime fall perhaps for the last time. An abysmal morass of futility and pain filled him. He stepped past Prowl and began to walk to the fallen figure that he had loved from the moment he saw him. Prowl followed him.

-0-Gathering

They came forward, some jogging and some walking in small groups until the entire team was assembled around the fallen figure of the alternate universe Prime. It was silent, even grave and as they stared at him, AU Prowl and their own arrived. AU Prowl stood over the fallen mech, one who had been a focus of his life for millions of years. He knelt slowly, then place a servo gently on his back. He said nothing for a moment, then shook his helm. "This is hard," he said quietly.

Prowl knelt too. "It's the only option that keeps the mission safe. He cannot stay here."

AU Prowl nodded.

Sixshot reached the group. He stared at his Prime, then Optimus. "You have no idea how I prayed this orn would come, when he would fall and we would be saved." He held out his servo. "Thank you."

Optimus gripped it, then sent the message. They stood in a silent group staring at the prone figure when a bridge announced itself nearby. Out of it walked Shockwave, an emotional Paragon, Pharma, a pensive Black Shadow, Blue Bacchus who looked overwhelmed, and last but not least, a calm and collected Megatron. They halted by Prime, then stared at the figure of their nemesis. Megatron glanced at Prowl. "Please, Prowl. I would like to speak to you," he said gently.

AU Prowl arose slowly, then walked to one side with Megatron to have a conversation off-line. The others stared at their Prime, then turned to Optimus almost as one. Blue Bacchus shook his helm. "I don't think I believed in you until now. I am … I owe you. We all do," he said as he held out his servo.

"You owe us nothing but to do what needs to be done here to save Cybertron," Optimus said as he gripped it. He looked battered but solid, alive and formidable. The bots shook his servo, thanking him in spite of their shock and disconnect with the notion that war might be over as they waited for Megatron.

That was when a runabout landed and Soundwave stepped out. He walked toward the group, then noticed the Decepticons among them. As he did, he drew his gun. AU Prowl who was standing nearby called out. **"SOUNDWAVE!"**

Soundwave turned, then jolted off his peds, flying backward to land on the ground hard. His gun flew off to clatter nearby as from a big hole in the middle of his head energon began to run. It was incredibly still as Prowl walked toward the big prone mech, his gun trailing smoke from the bore. He stared at Soundwave with intense distaste and rage. "I told you," he said bitterly. "Fragger. You never listened. Ever."

Ratchet knelt beside Soundwave to check him over. He pressed catches, then checked his symbionts. They were dead too. Ratchet stood, then turned to Prowl. "Nice shot."

AU Prowl shook his helm as he gazed with malice at Soundwave. "He murdered your genitors, Ratchet. He did it to get even for something you did. Don't waste your time on him. He's where he deserves to be … The Pit."

Springer turned to the south. "I see trucks heading this way, Prime."

They all turned to look.

-0-TBC 1-10-17 **edited 1-13-17**


	383. Chapter 383

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 383)

-0-In the square at Kaon

They pulled up across the square in front of the row of houses that included the private home of Prowl. Mechs climbed out of the big trucks, troop transports, heavily armed, gathering in groups as they awaited orders. Megatron turned to Prowl. "What are they here for, Prowl?"

"Guard duty," Prowl said. "The garrison changes every few orns."

Megatron nodded. "This could get ugly really fast."

"They will obey me," Prowl said with a grim expression. He turned to Optimus. "You will stand next to me. No matter what they see here, they will obey with you standing beside me."

Prime nodded as he watched the soldiers, then they saw him. A moment of surprise appeared, then they hurried to gather into lines and rows. Their officers, startled, hurried to comply as well. It was disheartening to watch from Prime's perspective. Everything here operated on fear and oppression. It was a bleak place to him, this sun-drenched version of his beloved home world. "Dismiss them to their stations, Prowl," Optimus said. "We do not want a fight."

Prowl nodded, then walked across the square to speak with the officers. They nodded, then ordered their mechs to move. They turned smartly and walked away, heading down an alleyway that served a number of big buildings that faced it. Soon, they were gone from sight. Prowl walked back, pausing before Prime and Megatron. "What now? This is not a done deal by any means."

"We have to retrieve the Matrix," Ratchet said. "Prime … you are infused with Matrix energy. I suggest you retrieve it after we roll him over."

Prime nodded, then with Sixshot, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Chromia, and Ultra Magnus, they rolled the dead weight of the unconscious mech over. He lay lifeless appearing, a sight that was strange for most and painful for some. Prime knelt down to touch the latch of Prime's spark chamber when the lifeless body of the AU Prime began to vibrate. He rose back up and stepped back. "Everyone … step away," he said as they did.

Prime vibrated, the strength of it growing quickly, then he shot up into the air, lying on his back lifelessly as he hovered over their helms. He was like a doll held in a hand, a force of nature that had lost its spark when light began to suffuse him. It appeared then congealed around Prime, haloing him completely. Then brilliant spears of light shot out in all directions until no one could see anything or anyone as it came together almost immediately. They were surrounded, blinded in the comfort and absolute love of the Matrix energy, everyone everywhere who was Cybertronian in this dimension as far as the Empire and her people extended in this universe. There wasn't a single mech or femme, young or old, Autobot or Decepticon who wasn't surrounded and held in absolute devotion no matter where they were.

A sentience from somewhere unknown seemed to speak to all of them everywhere reminding them they were loved, they were needed, they were **ONE!**

" **YOU ARE ONE!"**

It echoed around the processor of everyone everywhere offering soothing love, a sense of peacefulness, a sense of unity that had been missing so long that most had forgotten what it felt like to have them back. White light began to billow around them, a healing light as if buffeted by an unseen, unfelt wind. It wrapped itself around everyone, loving tendrils of light; then it was gone.

Everyone was still standing where they were when it came, then they blinked and looked around. AU Prime was lying on the ground, settled gently by the force they still felt around them. Then they looked up. Fifty feet above them the Matrix hovered. It sparkled like the most beautiful, the most perfect, the most sun infused faceted jewel any had ever seen. Light flashed from its beautiful planes as it seemed to turn slowly. It was blue, a deep warm summer sky blue, the kind old people speak of from their youth when they conjure memory.

The ground began to rumble, a soft sound of energy below as if something huge and magnificent was rousing. Prime stared at the ground, then Megatron. "Primus … He is awakening."

Everyone looked around themselves as nearby, multitudes of individuals began to stumble out of the buildings that surrounded the square. Hundreds, then thousands of mechs and femmes came out to halt in their tracks, transfixed by the sight before them. The Matrix of Leadership, the Autobot Creation Matrix, the holy relic that carried a part of the spark of Primus Himself was hovering in the sky overhead. Some of them looked terrified, others overwhelmed with emotion as still more knelt on the ground. It was unearthly quiet, then the Matrix began to shudder too. Twin shafts of light shot out, one striking Optimus, the other Megatron. Then the light engulfed them again.

AU Prowl turned to his doppelganger. "What is this?" He turned back to see Megatron and Prime begin to levitate. They were engulfed in light, their faces reflecting a look of ecstasy. "The Matrix … it's choosing isn't it."

Prowl nodded, then gripped the arm of his mirror image. "It is," he said simply.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

It cleared, then he was on the silver sanded beach once more. Megatron was beside him, staring around with confused alarm. Then he turned to Prime. "Is this the Matrix?"

"It is. Do not be alarmed. This is the safest place there is to be," Optimus said.

"My people … my world and all the rest. They need me. I have to go back," Megatron said with urgency.

"This is not death. It is not the end. This is the place where you come for wisdom, Megatron," Optimus said.

Far down the silver beach, the sand began to shift. It rose up fifty or sixty feet, then solidified. The figure before them was Primus Himself. He stared at them, then began to close the distance. Megatron stared at him with astonishment, then threw himself on the ground. He stared at the sand. **"LORD PRIMUS! I AM YOUR SERVANT!"**

Primus halted before them, then knelt. "Megatron … arise."

Megatron faltered, then rose slowly, raising his gaze to the giant figure before them with uncertainty. "My Lord Primus … I am unworthy to be in Your presence. Command me. I am Your servant."

Primus grinned, then glanced at Optimus. "Does he remind you of someone?"

Optimus grinned slightly. "We both live to serve Your will, Lord Primus."

Primus grinned, then looked at Megatron. "I will let you in on a secret that Optimus only faintly allows himself to understand. You are aware of the Thirteenth Prime?"

Megatron nodded. "The one who built the first unity. The one who laid down the creed of The People, 'Until All Are One'."

Primus nodded. "Yes. He was our unity and our goodness, our bridge across all chasms. He was beloved by Me among all of my wonderful children. When He had a chance to go to the Matrix with the rest of Us, He chose to come back to serve The People. That mech stands by your side right now."

Megatron flinched with the revelation, then turned to Prime who was regarding Primus with an appraising expression, almost as if he was trying to figure out how pure holiness could tell such a whopper. " **You** are Thirteen. **You** are a Prime of the original lineage." He looked at Primus, then went back to his knees. "I am but a shopkeeper, a merchant. I make things. I am … I am not worthy of such a signal honor as to be counted among Your ranks, Lord Primus."

"That is for Me to decide, Megatron. You are imminently worthy. However, you have free will. You do not have to take up the mantle," Primus said with an amused expression. "By the way … please stand."

Prime smirked slightly, then turned to Megatron. "You have free will. You can do what you will but I am clear on something. The Matrix is holy and pure. It is truth personified. It does not make mistakes. It may choose a caretaker but when It chooses, It does so with intent. You are the one It chooses. It is up to you, Megatron, whether you take up the honor and burden. If you do, you will never be alone again."

Megatron stared at Prime as if gazing long and hard enough would offer up wisdom and answers. Then he turned to Primus. "I accept the honor, oh great Primus, though I do not believe I am worthy of it. I will serve my people with all my strength and restore You to Your greatness. I give You my word of honor."

Primus nodded. "I accept," He said, then the square at Kaon was back again.

Prime blinked, then looked around. He was on the ground again but Megatron was still levitating over them. The Matrix sparkled, then spun swiftly. When it did a tower of light went straight upward into the sky like a geyser. It seemed to gather overhead, then fell downward, rolling outward into the world. It was blindingly bright as everyone was absorbed into the immeasurable love that surrounded and enveloped them. It seemed like forever, then it winked out. Standing before them surrounded in an aura of soft white light, Megatron swayed. In his chamber, below his spark, the Matrix of Leadership had taken Its place. For a moment It was seen by all, It's intention, then the chamber door closed.

The Matrix had chosen.

It was silent and eerily peaceful as they stood together absorbing the aftermath of the moment. Megatron was different, somehow bigger and more refined than he was before. One could see the aura around him and it was suffused with light. It was the same with Prime after the Blessings at the Festival of Primus. He turned to Prime. "Optimus …"

Prime nodded. "The Matrix chose well. How may I help you now?"

Megatron stared around himself, then down at Prime. "He must go. Right now, I have to speak." He glanced at Sixshot. "Can I do that? Will I reach our people?"

Sixshot stared at him a moment, then jolted. "Yes," he said. "You can," he replied, then bowed his helm. Everyone there did the same including Prime.

Megatron feeling the oddity of it glanced around himself. "Please … friends … you don't have to do this for me."

Then an Autobot soldier from the crowd stepped forward. He reached out tentatively, then touched Megatron's arm. "Sir?" he asked uncertainly. "What now?"

Megatron turned to him, then gripped his servo gently. "I will speak now."

The mech nodded, then stepped back. He glanced around himself in confusion a moment, then knelt down. Around him, mechs flustered, then joined him. Almost like a ripple in a pond, a wave of mechs and femmes kneeling flowed outward to disappear down the streets where the masses were gathered. Megatron turned to the Autobots who moved to join them. "Please. Friends. Stand with me."

They paused, then stood, all the Autobots who helped and the Decepticons including Prowl. Megatron composed himself, then hooked into the comm system that would deliver his words to every Cybertronian in every location everywhere in this dimension. It was silent, then he spoke.

:Friends, countrymen, my fellow Cybertronians … this is Megatron. I am standing in the square in the city of Kaon. I am here to declare that the war between us, between brother and brother, sister and sister is over. Optimus Prime has surrendered and the Matrix has made another choice. The Matrix for reasons only It knows has chosen me freely. The moment of choice you may have felt, the loving warmth of joy and unity that we once felt when the Matrix spoke through our great and much lamented Sentinel Prime:

:Remember that moment, when the Will of Primus descended among us and showered us with love. He came to us through Sentinel because He chose that great mech, because He loved and respected Sentinel. Remember if you can that He never came among us with Optimus Prime. He never visited, He never showed Himself then. Maybe He couldn't. But now He is here among us again, ready to help us find our footing once more. We have a historic moment and a historic chance to become what He created us to be. One. All of us united. All of us together as a people. We can move forward together or we can end apart. I choose unity:

It was silent a moment, then he concluded. :There isn't a language anywhere nor a speech that I can craft that speaks to the love I feel for you and for those who helped us reach this moment. I am calling you home, home to our unity, home to our prosperity, home to the idea that all of us are loved, valued, worthy, and necessary, Autobot and Decepticon both. No more will we live in poverty, the majority, while a small faction controls our prosperity. We are one. **WE ARE ONE! WE ARE ALL NECESSARY!** Please come home to our unity and our peace. You are loved. I, Megatron Prime, serve everyone and I will with all my spark. Until all are one:

It was silent a moment, then it began. The rumble beneath their peds began in earnest.

-0-TBC 1-11-17. **Edited 1-11-17**


	384. Chapter 384

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 384)

-0-On the scene

The ground rumbled underneath as around them the plates of the world beneath their feet began to separate. Individuals who were at first paralyzed in surprise began to run away, moving to surer ground. As they did jets of light, blue and seemingly sentient shot straight upward. The rumble felt primeval as it escalated in volume. Prime gripped Prowl's arm as the plate that the platform and everyone in the initial group began to rise into the air. They staggered but stood as it rose about forty feet. No other plate followed suit but theirs.

Light shot upward as far as they could see and they could see reasonably distant down the roads the led away into the city. As they did, the view around them began to change. Buildings that showed bomb and bullet damage began to coalesce as their damages began to disappear. The sounds of massive transformation were nearly overwhelming as those who struggled to stand on the shifting ground beneath them dialed down reflexively.

A tower began to arise nearby, one that was a housing structure that had been destroyed during the fighting long ago. It rose up with its parts flipping in and out of view. When it reached its former height it stopped, then settled. Elsewhere, roads, internal infrastructure, buildings and towers, bridges, pathways between towers, all manner of big and small construction began to fall into place. It seemed to spread out from the center where the two Primes stood. It rolled out like a ripple in a pond when a stone is dropped. As it spread outward, the local area settled, then the light began to diminish as things came to a silent halt.

The platform where Prime and the others stood began to slowly lower until it settled, then clicked into place. Around them the city of Kaon glistened, a better more beautiful city with all of its buildings, infrastructure and roadways restored, some of which even looked enhanced. It gleamed in the sunlight as if placed brand new into the scene by some gigantic craftsman creating a cityscape for his entertainment. Windows gleamed, flashes of sunlight sparkled off of them and metallic embellishments as everyone stared around themselves in silent astonishment, looking at the miracle that was beyond them as of yet.

An Autobot soldier turned to Prime and Megatron, staring at them with open-mouthed amazement. Then he knelt. **"ALL HAIL MEGATRON PRIME!"** he cried out. All around him, the crowd knelt, then cried out as well. **"ALL HAIL MEGATRON PRIME!"**

It floated upward like a cloud, then gathered as the cry changed. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

Optimus turned slowly as he surveyed the landscape. "What about everywhere else? Something tells me that He gave you a boost up."

Megatron who stared around himself with a dazed expression glanced at AU Prowl. "Do we have information coming in regarding other places?"

Prowl paused a moment to listen in, then frowned. "There is chaos in the reporting, so many calling in, but it would appear so." He turned to Megatron. "Primus has restored himself, sir."

Megatron stared at him, then the crowd, then Optimus. "What do I do now?" he asked for a moment. Then he squared his shoulders. "I will talk to The People." He thought a moment, then hooked in. :This is Megatron. I am speaking to you about the miracles that have finally come to us. I have been created Prime by Primus Himself. Primus in his wisdom and infinite mercy has restored Himself to his former perfection to help us find our way together again:

:I am … I am in his debt: Megatron said as he gathered his emotions around the rising tide of relief and ecstasy that he felt inside. :We were given a miracle today. Primus Himself is very aware of our weariness and desperation. I am asking you to come back to who we were before war overtook us and broke our spirits. We have a second chance. We must not waste it. We must come together as one and through our unity remake our world and future. Primus expects it. Primus deserves it. He gave us everything that we might live in peace and prosperity. What ungrateful beings would we be not to grasp that with both hands? I am going to be coming to your locale and sending those out to help you, to assist you into this new world and life. The old ways are over. The old laws and ideas that excluded the majority in favor of the minority are finished. We are one. Until all are one. Megatron Prime out: He concluded, then turned to Optimus. "When does that salutation ever become normal to one's own hearing?"

"I am still adapting to it," Prime said with a slight grin.

Megatron nodded, then stared at the fallen figure of Optimus Prime, his Prime. "I would require your great assistance with this individual. He cannot stay and have the peace insured."

Optimus nodded. He turned to Raptor and Springer, catching a glimpse of both Prowls standing side-by-side. One was pensive and the other like a block of ice, his emotions as hidden and blockaded as he had ever seen in his own. "Please take him to City of Praxus, gentlemen."

Springer nodded, then with Kup, Hercy, Raptor, Drift, and Ultra Magnus helping, they lifted the big dead weight of the former Lord of Cybertron with cables they had slid underneath him. A bridge appeared nearby causing the silent crowd to step back in surprise and fear. The five walked into it and after a moment walked back out. They returned to Prime, then gathered around him. The bridge disappeared immediately.

Megatron looked almost sick with relief, then recovered. He turned to the crowd. "I am in debt to these mechs. They are not from our world and dimension. The story that brought them here is strange but then, we have been in space a long time and have seen many a strange event. Believe me when I tell you that a temporal rift opened a pathway between our life and theirs. In their dimension, they are good and we, the Decepticons, are not. Here, they as Autobots are not while we are the forces of The People and our salvation. They have assisted in this miracle and we have the Blessing of Primus because they did. All hail Optimus Prime and his mechs and femmes. All honor to them."

It was silent a moment, then a mech clapped. **"ALL HAIL OUR FRIENDS AND ALLIES!"** he cried out. The crowd joined him and it was intensely loud and boisterous for a moment. Then it died down. "What do we do now, Lord Megatron?" the same mech asked.

"We keep the peace, help our people resettle their lives and make sure that those who oppose this are taken into custody," Megatron said. "There will no reprisals, paybacks or other acts of vengeance. We are one again. It's time to step up and build a real peace with a real future. I do not expect it to be smooth or easy but it is necessary." He turned to Prowl who stared at him sphinx-like. "We need to adjourn to work out what needs to happen and how it will be done. I will rely heavily on your assistance, Prowl. You are a miracle of skills and ability."

AU Prowl nodded solemnly. "I will serve you, Lord Megatron."

Megatron turned to the crowd. "If you are a soldier, you will receive orders. If you are a civilian, I would suggest going to your homes and regrouping with your families. We will be assessing the need and gathering assistance. Understand, all are needed and necessary. No one has preference over anyone else. Bear with our initial struggles to organize. You have my word that we will reach and assist you as fast as we can," he said as he also sent the text over the comm link he as a Prime now shared with every single living Cybertronian of any age and station whatsoever.

Turning to Prime, Megatron nodded. "Please … let us adjourn to the Citadel." He turned to Sixshot. "Please … organize a retrieval of Alor and Blackjack. I want them to have a decent burial and service in spite of this."

Sixshot nodded, then walked down the steps to the crowd of soldiers standing there watching. The others walked through the crowd to the Citadel. The People touched Megatron with awe on their faces. No one touched Optimus Prime or his mechs.

-0-In a ship waiting at the site of a temporal rift

They carried him in and set AU Prime down carefully. Everyone sitting along the wall stared at them with surprise and apprehension. Members of the smallest distinct population destined for Mars, AU Neo, Kudon, Ratbat, Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack, a simmering Cyclonus, and Bumblebee watched as Prime was pushed against the bulkhead where he could be magnetized.

The femmes there, Chromia, Arcee and Elita watched with amusement as the mechs guarding them stood up to stare at this Prime. "What do you think? Handsome as ours?" Arcee asked with a grin as she glanced at him nearby.

"Nah," Dev said with a smirk. "This one is a homicidal bag of crap. Ours is a choir boy."

Snickers went around the space as Dev nodded, then walked back to the other ship. Ratbat frowned. "Fragger. He didn't step up."

"And you would? What would you do, Rat Face, that would make a slagging difference?" Chromia asked with a voice filled with tension and barely suppressed mayhem.

Ratbat stared at her a moment, then relaxed. "Frag you, Chromia, if that's who you really are."

"Guess what, fragger," Chromia said as she leaned forward into the mech's space. "We have our version of you in the prison where you're going. I doubt if there's a universe anywhere you exist where you aren't in prison. You're too stupid to stay out. Fragger." She sat back staring daggers at him as Neo shifted. "What about us?" she asked.

Chromia stared at her. "Our Neo was a slagger who reformed. She was on the Council of Ancients and did a lot of bad things, but she changed. She and Laret, her bond, work in the schools. She teaches at the University and has a daughter. She's a stand-up femme and I like her. I don't like you."

Neo stared at Chromia a moment absorbing her menace, then glanced at Kudon. "What about him?"

Arcee grinned slightly. "He was an aft on the Council too but he never changed. He wanted his way and didn't care who got hurt. Stop me if you've heard this before."

Elita snickered. "He made the mistake of insulting the baby of a front-liner. That front-liner hit him in the chest and killed him. His spark chamber was in need of repair but our Kudon was too cowardly to take care of what was an easy fix. He's dead and long gone. No one cares either."

It was silent as they stared at each other, two different camps incapable of reconciliation. Then Bumblebee shifted. He had a 'frag you' expression of insolence on his face. "What about me? What about that lump that came for me?"

"That **'lump'** as you call it is my son," Elita said with a look of huge rage on her face.

Bumblebee stared at her with surprise, then a cold hard calculation. "You lie."

Elita sat back, then grinned. "I do." Laughter greeted that from the Autobots in the ship. Elita grinned. "Our Bee is a great youngling mech who's in a bond with the Protectobot, First Aid. He's well loved, a brave little slagger and nice for a mini-con. In fact, I would hazard a guess that whatever you are, he isn't." She glanced at Cyclonus. "Your doppelganger re-created the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea from Upper Tetrahex, resurrected the Guiding Hand all by himself and administrates it. He studies and teaches, offers a home to acolytes and is an asset. What are you, fragger, besides a religious fanatic?"

Cyclonus seethed but didn't say anything. It was quiet a moment.

"Do. Continue," AU Ratchet said with a smirk. "Entertain us."

"That's **your** job, slagger," Chromia said with a slight grin. "Ratchet is the life of the party. He's also the head of medicine for our colony world, the armed forces and all the empire including Cybertron. He's bonded to Ironhide, has about 23 kids, some of them his own, and rules my world. Just speak ill of him or Ironhide and I'll let your face have a closeup of your codpiece."

Elita smiled. "Chromia is very protective of his Ada."

AU Ratchet glanced sharply at Elita. "What?"

Elita blinked with exaggerated surprise, then glanced at Arcee and Chromia. "Oh. Didn't we tell you? He has about 23 kids, Ada, and Ironhide who is atar. I'm one of them."

"Me too," Chromia said in a smoldering pre-eruption volcanic sort of way.

"Me three," Arcee said brightly. "Let me see … among the older kids there's me, you, Chrome, Greenlight, Lancer, you, Elita, Fireflight, Moonracer … then there's the big boys … Springer ..."

 **"SPRINGER!?"** Ratbat said. "He's bonded to Ironhide."

"Keep up, Shorty. On our world, Ironhide is the dad and Ratchet the other dad. Or 'Mom' as we like to call him," Arcee said as the others snickered. "Springer is our brother and so is Drift, his bond. It isn't incest. They were bonded before they were brothers."

The femmes and everyone else grinned. You needed a scorecard to figure out their family on a good orn.

"Then there's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. By the way, Sunstreaker is the mech who killed you," Chromia said. "You insulted his son. I would have slagged you too."

"So we have a lot of daughters and sons, some of which I haven't listed," Elita said. "We also have little ones and sons to be adopted later. Mom and Dad are nothing if not prolific."

It was at that point that they lost most of the visiting crowd.

TBC 1-12-17 **edited 1-16-27**


	385. Chapter 385

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 385)

-0-Ops Center, Kaon HQ

They gathered in the room where half the Autobots working were standing by their stations. They stared at Megatron and Prime, then shifted nervously. Megatron looked around at all of them. "Please, continue your work. We are going to sort this out but make no mistake, the old regime is gone. We are one together. I need to find the locations of the bombs." He turned to Prowl. "Can you contact the seven patrols that are watching those locations we know about?"

Prowl nodded, then walked to Communications. He plugged in to listen. Megatron meanwhile turned to Prime. "I have not had a plan for this. I never expected that it would be this fast."

"You will make your way," Optimus said. He looked around. "You have good mechs here and on your own team. It will happen."

Megatron turned toward the door to watch his senior staff walk in with a number of recognizable Autobots, all of whom were part of AU Prime's officer group. They paused nervously before him. "Sir … we are here to offer our services," one of them said.

Megatron nodded. "I would need support. Primus himself has weighed in on this matter and found against your faction. If you can give your oath to the Matrix and work for all of our people, then I would be needful of your help."

Autobot Rabble stepped forward to extend his servo. Megatron gripped it and the seal was made. Then all of them did including those at stations. When the last one in the room sealed the deal, Prowl walked back. "They watched the groups install the bombs at seven of the ten locations. No one has come to the locations once this was accomplished. Yet, they checked them after the reboot and the bombs are no longer there. They have vanished."

Megatron stared at Prowl a moment, then glanced at Optimus. "Then Primus has taken that part of the equation off the board," he said.

"It would appear so," Megatron said as he felt tension bleed away. "What a relief." He looked at Prowl. "We need clarification of the other three."

"I will seek it," Prowl said with a nod. He returned to Communications again.

Megatron pulled a chair to sit. The others joined him as the rest found seats or moved back to lean against the consoles. "I am exhausted."

Optimus sat beside him. "I can imagine. Until we built up our fortress on Mars, I thought I would never feel normal again."

"The Matrix is ever there. I am amazed how it makes me feel," Megatron said.

Prime nodded. "You will come to appreciate it a great deal. It is ever present and weighs in when you need it to do so."

Megatron nodded. "I will need the guidance. It will take a lot to put things back together, to build a unity after all of this."

Optimus nodded. "Do the best you can. It will come."

Megatron thought a moment, then looked at the others. "Who lit the fire on Blackjack?"

The Autobots looked uneasy, then one of them, Rabble, spoke. "Smokescreen. He did the deed." He paused a moment. "He volunteered."

Megatron nodded, then looked at Prime. "I cannot ask but I must. This one and one more have to be dealt with."

Prime nodded. "As you require, so shall we do."

Megatron nodded. "Thank you. The other mech is Tracks. He is a cold-blooded killer, an enforcer for Prime."

"If you can bring them here, I will take them with me. As for the breach, we are still studying the problem and will consult with you as it goes. It would appear that the energy needed to close it is extreme." Prime looked at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack nodded. "It appears that the energetic output needed to bring a seal in the breach together constitutes energy levels equal to multiple novas of stars or the combined energy of two moderately sized black holes. I don't know how to generate that kind of force and have it do the deed without obliterating a lot of space on both sides of the breach. Given that three civilizations share that space on our side of the line, two of them relatively primitive and one just barely space going, it would be a disaster to do anything yet until we decide what is a good, safe alternative."

Prime nodded. Megatron glanced up at Sixshot. "Try to locate Smokescreen and Tracks. I would like them in custody as soon as possible."

He nodded, then walked to the door. Springer glanced at Prime, then followed, Drift with him. They left together, the three, disappearing into the sun-drenched rec room beyond. Prime watched them go, then turned to Megatron. "I would that we had sunlight on Cybertron. Our world is untethered from its star and wandering. It is all in all highly damaged. We estimate that we lost a billion of our people to war with one billion still there and throughout the Empire. One billion fled and are being gathered to be returned." Prime shook his helm. "We seek the Omega Keys to stimulate the restoration. I am glad that you do not have that problem."

"We didn't fight most of our battles here and most cities and city-states capitulated. It was for the best. Things were indeed hopeless then but we prevailed, thank Primus. If there is anything we can do for you, you only have to ask."

"And the same for you," Prime said with a nod. "When you have the bridging tech up and running, the rescue and restoration of your people will be easier. It will be also easier to defend the Empire against anyone who would come with enmity."

"That is so and I thank you. We have much to thank you for, Optimus Prime. I never thought that would be the case. I knew we were winning and our Prime would be pressed to make extreme actions the order of the orn. We were fortunate to meet. I must thank that species who created the breach. It is highly likely that we would have lost this war without it and there would be no end to the madness here."

Prowl turned to Megatron. "They have Smokescreen and they've cornered Tracks. There is shooting but it would appear that it's a futile attempt to flee. They will bring them here when they have him in custody."

"Do you suggest anyone else, Prowl? You are the one with the insight here," Megatron asked.

"I will give it good thought. Right now, I am … tired," he said quietly.

Megatron nodded. "Understood."

It was awkwardly quiet for a moment, then a call came through. "Sixshot to Megatron Prime."

Megatron listened to that a moment mulling it, then answered. "This is Prime."

"We have Tracks and Smokescreen. We will bring them to the Ops Center. They were nearby getting ready to flee. We will be there in seconds. Sixshot out."

The comm went silent as they sat together. Prime considered the different road ahead for this Cybertron. "You will find resistance but I find that mercy is a good thing. There are things that have happened that must be addressed but only in unity of purpose and identity will you find lasting peace."

"I am not going to retire the Autobot sigil. I was an Autobot all of my life. I want to blend both sigils, mine and that one," Megatron said. "We are once again one."

"Then maybe we can help you there," Ratchet said. He glanced around, then spotted a silent Sideswipe, Bluestreak and Sunstreaker leaning against a console nearby. "Sunny, come here and draw it."

Sunstreaker hesitated, then walked over to pick up a datapad. There wasn't the program he needed in its menu so he pulled out his sketch datapad. Sitting, he took the attached stylus and began to draw. No one spoke as he worked out the blending of two disparate icons and two different colors. When he was finished, he added final touches and color adjustments, worked out the finished tones, then slid the datapad over toward Megatron.

Megatron stared at it, then picked it up. He considered the image, then glanced toward Sunstreaker. "This is it, exactly." He held it up for everyone to see. A black background held the image of a blended Decepticon and Autobot sigil, one-half purple, the other orangish-red. They were merged half and half to make a whole face. It was a compromise, a joining with the hope that in this image they could replicate the unity that everyone needed to find the way forward. He grinned. "This is what I need. May I keep it?"

Sunstreaker nodded. He held out his servo, took the image and downloaded it into the datapad lying on the table that he had first looked at. With a few taps, it appeared on screens around the room. Everyone stared at it, then him. He nodded to Megatron and Megatron nodded back. At that moment, a sound by the door caught everyone's attention. Sixshot, Springer, Drift, AU Tracks, and AU Smokescreen walked in. Both of the alternative Autobots were in cuffs and they looked a bit worse for the wear. They paused by the table.

"We had to make our point, Prime, but we got them," Sixshot said with great satisfaction to Megatron.

"Prime. Since when?" Tracks said with a sneer.

"Since Primus remade the world and consecrated him, loser," Sideswipe said in spite of himself. He was oddly enough a religious mech. Truly.

Tracks turned to the twins. "Freaks. You two fraggers need a short trip into a smelting pit."

"Be careful what you wish for, Tracks," Bluestreak said hotly. "We're happy to accommodate you."

Prime quashed a grin. Then he stood. "We need to take these individuals with us to a place they cannot cause harm."

Megatron rose, then extended his servo. For a moment he looked highly emotional, then he pulled himself together. "Thank you, brother."

Prime nodded as he gripped Megatron's servo. "It is my great honor, brother." It was emotional in the room as the fullness of what happened began to assert itself. "We will come if you call."

Megatron nodded. "And the same is so for you."

Prime squeezed Megatron's servo, then turned to the prisoners, his mechs, and femmes. "We need to get them into their permanent new homes. Megatron and his people have much to do." He turned to Megatron, then nodded his helm respectfully. "Until all are one."

Megatron returned the salute. "Until all are one."

It was silent and emotional a moment, then Prime turned. He began to walk out and as he did, the mix of mechs and femmes, Autobot and Decepticon bowed to him and the others as they passed. He walked out into the rec room, then called a bridge. Watching as the group with him walked into it, Prime glanced back to the Ops Center. Standing in the doorway side-by-side, Prowl and Megatron watched. He raised a servo to wave farewell and got one in return. Then Prime walked in as well and the bridge winked out.

Megatron, Prowl, and everyone gathered around stared at the empty space, then they all turned to Megatron. "Your orders, sir," Prowl asked.

He stared at his mechs, old and new, then turned to Prowl. "We save our empire and her people together." With that, they walked into the headquarters to begin the complex and difficult task of turning the ship of state around and bringing it safely home to port.

-0-On a ship heading onward

They sat together, each occupied by their own thoughts. The civilian prisoners and the stasis locked figure of the alternate Optimus Prime sat or lay among them without comment. Ratchet glanced down the row to Optimus. "Is Gee-Gee ready for this, Optimus?"

He nodded. "I contacted her."

Prowl walked from the comm console nearby to sit beside Optimus. "They are getting two stasis pods ready for the vault under Ops Center. They need you to open the door before they can put them inside and set them up. It might be a good time, Ratchet, for you to inspect Shockwave too."

Ratchet nodded. "Done deal." Ratchet looked at Neo and Kudon. "You're not the bond we have. Neo is bonded to a sweet femme named Laret. However, you do have the same spark chamber defect ours had when he died because of it. That needs repair. I suppose I have to get a court order to do it?" he asked glancing at Optimus.

"I could order it but I prefer the courts to make that decision. Right now, the memories I have of Kudon in the Matrix are important to me. He is … reformed," Optimus said as he remembered the happiness on Kudon's face the last time they spoke.

"My double is in the Matrix," AU Kudon said. "I hear he insulted a sparkling and was murdered for it."

"He insulted my son," Sunstreaker said from the gun turret nearby. "Unless you want to join him, shut your fragging face."

The menace was enormous as half the mechs in the room worked out the math to prevent Sunny from scoring another Kudon 'victory'. Ironhide looked over the group staring at them with hatred, intense fear and a veneer of faked unconcern. "You slaggers are all in the prison where we are too. You're slaggers on two worlds."

Ratbat stared at Ironhide. "Your genitors are dead on mine."

Ironhide felt intense fury rising. He leaned forward slightly. "I haven't pulled a mini-con helm and neural net column out of their body in a while. You volunteering?"

Ratbat sat back with a slight smirk. "What about your double, Ironhide? He's still running amok on our side of the line."

"No, he isn't," Ratchet replied as he stretched out his legs. "We bagged him first, the slagger. You're no faster on your peds, Only One, in their universe than you are in this one. But I will say … you're better looking."

Raucous laughter greeted that. Then Ironhide sat back with a self-satisfied grin. "That's true in this and every other universe. Or so I'm told."

Raptor grinned, then slapped the knee of Decimus. "That infant of ours. He's the best little mech an old grand genitor could want to have."

"That **mech** burned your genitors to death when he was an infant," Decimus hissed as he rubbed his leg.

"So I'm told," Hard Drive said with a grin. He looked at his great grandson, the apple of his optic with a loving expression. "I'm going to pat your servo when we get back for that bit of rudeness. No pie for you, little mech."

Laughter greeted that as Ironhide grinned at his family, the adults who were the constellations in his personal heavens. "I like pie," he said mimicking Optimus who laughed aloud.

"I do too," Optimus said as he relaxed. "Diner On The Corner when we get back."

"After we put this garbage in the prison and stick Grimlock and this Prime in stasis pods," Prowl said with a gimlet optic to one and all.

"Oh, Prowler, Prowler, Prowler," Ratchet said with a grin. "You're such a grind."

Prowl stared at Ratchet with disdain. "I am efficient."

"Grind. Grinder. Monkey grinder." -Ratchet

"Capable. Efficient. On the job. Adult. Mature. Able. Lacking in insanity unlike some medical personnel I know." -Prowl

Bumblebee grinned. "You aren't talking about First Aid are you?"

"No," Ratchet said. "When do we get a sparkling, infant."

Bee would have blanched if he could. He merely leaned back beside Ironhide until he disappeared from view prompting huge laughter. Ratchet grinned at him, then fixed on Prowl again. "Old maid. Everyone's favorite old maid school teacher. Prim. Repressed."

"Insanity becomes you. You are mad. Insane. A wild aft. I'm surprised you can find the door knob in the morning with both servos." -Prowl just warming up

It would have continued but they came into the orbit of Mars as Flight Control at Fort Max called to give them clearance to the special airfield at the prison. Both mechs sat back eyeballing each other.

"Mama's favorite little girl. Teacher's pet." -Ratchet

"Lunatic. Fruit loop. Insane fragger." -Prowl

Ratchet grinned. "We have to get drunk together soon."

"Count on it, sister," Prowl said as he sat back with satisfaction.

"We're fragged," Springer said with a grin.

"I count on it," Drift said as he glanced at Ratchet. He smiled. **"*MOM!*"**

The laughter was loud and long by everyone but the usual suspects. They were too enraged to find anything humorous right now. The ship began to descend into the darkness that was Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars.

-0-TBC 1-13-17 **edited 1-14-17**

ESL:

disparate: (dis-pear-it) -things that are different, not alike. "He wore two different colored disparate socks."

'worse for the wear' -this is a slang saying that means even though you got run over by a herd of bison, you're still moving and able. Usually said to someone after they got slagged but they didn't need the hospital. :D

enmity: (en-mitty) ill will, anger, bearing grudges, seeking revenge

blanched in this context means to lose coloration in your face due to shock or emotional upset. Going pale. :D


	386. Chapter 386

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 386)

NOTE: Readers have been having extreme mercy on me about alerting where I have duplicated posted parts. I am editing the multitude of boo-boos out of this and sometimes post the wrong part to the wrong place. I will rectify that and try to not do it anymore. :D:D Thank you, dear readers. You are my heroes. :D:D:D

-0-On the ships coming in

Devcon sat next to AU Smokescreen. He felt the energy and it was similar but had a faint difference, as if the frequency his energy vibrated was just that much off. He was also colder and meaner looking but then he himself would be too in custody. Ratchet glanced at Dev, then grinned. "So what do you think, Dev?"

Dev glanced at Smokescreen who was drilling holes in Prime with his optics. "I think it hold true. This one isn't as handsome as ours."

"What would you know, slagger?" Smokescreen replied with a harsh edge to his voice.

Harsh laughter greeted that along with a couple of rude remarks. Dev smirked, then turned slightly toward the seething doppelganger of his long time bond. "Just about everything. Smokey over here is my bond."

AU Smokescreen considered that as he gave Dev the once over. "Is that so?" he asked with a calculated tone.

Dev smirked again as he stood up. The ship was settling on its gear. "Yeah. Lucky fragger, my Smokey."

Laughter and agreement met that remark as they all stood to prepare to go outside with their catch of the orn. The hatch slid open and the ever faithful Gee-Gee and Company were waiting. She grinned as Optimus stepped out. "Hello, Optimus. You have some items for me?"

He grinned, then nodded. "I do. We will bring them out by kind, I think. Civilians first."

She nodded. "I got your message about bonds. I have arranged for a more private berth assignment for Kudon and Neo." She grinned. "Neo is one of my closest friends. We all belong to the same clubs. This is going to be strange."

"Thank you, Warden. I agree with you. We will be taking Grimlock and Prime with us. They are so dangerous, I am relieving you of the responsibility for containing them. They are going into stasis in The Fortress vault."

Gee-Gee nodded. "I agree."

At that moment, the civilians were marched out of their ships, then gathered before Gee-Gee who watched them with an appraising optic as they huddled together. Kudon, Neo, Burris, Decimus, Waldeen, Hobbes, Traachon, Ratbat, and Jetta stood together in a group filled with loathing and fear as she walked around them taking their measure. Then she paused in front of them. "See the line on the ground? Stand on it, tallest to shortest."

They stared at her, the ground, then each other. Some of them began to move right away while others, Decimus and Ratbat, stared at her with defiance. She moved closer to them. "Stand on the line. I don't tell anyone twice."

They moved to the line and after a momentary shuffle, they had complied. She nodded. "Good. Now here are the rules. There are only one set here … mine. You follow them or you get punished. I don't allow alternative power structures, substance abuse, fighting, bullying, menacing, or any other form of aggression. We run an enlightened prison here with opportunity for reform and advancement for everyone.

"You will have decent housing, great food and drink, opportunities to be entertained, educational programming from the University, and other potential perks to be named later. The priests of the Temple of Primus come here to do good works. You can talk to them but you cannot interact with them. They are good and holy but they also have hope for you and if you hurt them I don't think there is one prisoner in this facility that wouldn't kill you in cold blood for doing that. They will talk to you outside the fence. But you may call for them in your need.

"You are Class A-Level 1 prisoners. That means the level of security you will live under will be Garrus 9 level or above. The housing is mined with energon bars around and underneath your cell block. There are three levels of lethal fences you must pass to enter where you are housed. There are towers manned by the bests sharpshooters that we deploy and they have discretion to shoot you if you pose a danger to us or to your cell mates. You will be mined. Remote detonation is now your friend.

"If we need to enter your cell block, a rapid response team will do it. They will do it however after you are face down on the ground. Hypothetical possibility: Someone in your cell is trying to kill someone else. The rest of you are there but not participating. The guard tower makes a decision and if they don't decide to shoot the offender, they call the extraction shock team. While they are waiting, they trigger the power grid under your cell block which shocks everyone inside the area into unconsciousness. Then and only then will I risk a member of my team to enter. If one of you gets sick, we shock all of you, then take them out for treatment. If anything requires us to enter, all of you will be put down to make it safe. That is what a Class A-Level 1 prisoner protocol requires and demands.

"The medical here is world class. The food and drink is too and will be delivered by drone. Break a drone, go to punishment. Administrative segregation or ad-seg is the end game for stupidity. I have discretion about when you get out. In fact, I have discretion over whether you live or die here. Remember that. I am your mother, father, commander, boss, goddess, savior and satanic force for evil … the one who rules your life. Get along with me, follow the rules, let us know what you need and how you are feeling, we get along. Do anything else and you will regret it. I promise you that. You **will** … regret it. Any questions?"

They stared at her, then Prime who was watching them impassively. Jetta nodded. "I would like to speak to Prime."

Gee-Gee glanced at Optimus who nodded. She turned to the group. "Prisoner 132-DF4-2731 who was formerly known as Jetta of Iacon, step forward. The rest of you turn to the left." They did after a moment's hesitation. She looked at Prime. "I will take them now, Lord Optimus. Thank you for the trust."

"Thank you for your enormous skill and concern, Warden. I am in your debt," Prime said as she walked forward. "Let's go," she said, then stepped out toward the many levels of security that kept the rabble in.

Most of the mechs and femmes that had accompanied Prime went with Gee-Gee but Prowl stayed behind. He waited as Prime walked to Jetta and the two began to talk together. It wasn't that long a conversation before Jetta nodded. "Come with me," Prime said, then he gestured for Prowl to follow. They walked down the road silently as they caught up with the rest, then began to enter the labyrinthan layers of security that would take them behind the big walls to the strangest prison center in the solar system.

-0-Inside the middle of the single most secure place in the solar system outside of a stasis pod in the vault of The Fortress

They followed in a line, their cuffs glowing in the darkness. It was a short enough walk to the wall which they would follow to the gate system that would let them into this, the most secured location in this solar system. The mechs who were waiting there were the intervention team who were armed out the wazoo and who towered like redwoods over the prisoners. Roadbuster who had found his calling watched them with the dispassionate gaze of someone hoping for a cross look. His idea of policing the situation was to leave smoking holes in the ground, the shambling home boy, so he was a natural for the team. Others were only just this much less enamored of mayhem but happy to oblige.

Gee-Gee, herself able to disable even the biggest of them paused before her handpicked crew. To even qualify for such an elite placement, they had to go hand-to-hand with her and they happily did. It was instructive how many times they flew through the air to bounce off the wall nearby before she was satisfied they 'would do'. To say they stared at her with respect was an understatement. If she hadn't been bonded already, she would have had half a dozen hulking suitors standing at her door with energon candy. "Boys, we have new guests.

They nodded, looked at the newcomers, then gazed back at the pretty little femme with nerves of steel. That alone was worth their loyalty. They didn't fear much either.

"We need to divide them into different cell blocks," she said. "Loomis? Let the gates fall and we can enter."

Loomis who was the Man Mountain Dean Officer of the Deck for this Special Containment Area or SCA in prison lingo nodded. He tapped the code into his wrist band control device, the one that didn't interfere in a fight or a shootout and the gates fell.

Gee-Gee looked at the prisoners. "Follow me and I will stow you," she said, then entered. Gee-Gee when she led, did so without looking back. Not being too afraid of much, having enough skills to drop even Prime if necessary, she walked in expecting them to follow and they did. They passed the cell block where Ironhide and Springer sat sprawling on chairs as they watched the stars and ships overhead. The area was well lit up so they could see what was happening as another cell block nearby bloomed into illumination for occupation.

"Well, well, well … look who's here," Ironhide said with a grin. "More trash for the dump."

Kudon ignored him but Neo glanced his way. "Do you include yourself, Ironhide?"

"Always, Neo," Ironhide said with a harsh laugh. Prime and Prowl along with the others entered following along with the hard expressions of the two caged mechs watching them. As they passed so did Ratchet and Ironhide, Raptor, Hard Drive, Alor, and Blackjack.

" **Hey!"**

Hard Drive slowed, then stopped. He glanced AU Ironhide's direction as Alor, Blackjack, and Raptor stopped with him. Ratchet tugged Ironhide along but he slowed to a stop to watch. "What?" Hardie asked calmly.

"What's the word on the genitors?" Ironhide asked. "They're at Garrus. Megatron would never leave them there."

Hardie stared at him. "I will find out, Ironhide," he said. He glanced at the others, then continued onward. No one said a word to him but they followed. AU Ironhide watched them, then walked back to his chair to sit.

Gee-Gee paused at the gate of a big cell block designed to hold a larger group than that with Springer and Ironhide. She looked at the prisoners. "You will all be housed here. If you don't get along, you will be removed and after a stay in ad-seg's less luxurious accommodations, you will be housed elsewhere. Until then, you get along. Kudon and Neo have the shared quarters inside as a bond. If you have a problem signal the guard tower and the Officer of the Deck," she said nodding to Loomis nearby, "who will comm me. I'm busy but I listen really well. I'm receptive to sincerity. I'm not interested in being used in paybacks, scheming, slagging, lying, and fragging around. I hate lying more than anything else and I don't forgive liars easily. That may not matter to you but it should. I have heard and seen everything. I don't hold grudges on most issues but I can learn. Any questions?"

No one had any so they were marched inside, the gates went up and their cuffs went off. Gee-Gee inspected the fail-safe features, then turned with everyone to walk back for more slaggers as two more cell blocks lit up for customers. They didn't receive a word from AU Springer and AU Ironhide as they headed back but Springer and Drift did get a salute from AU Springer's bottle as they walked past.

-0-Back at the ships

They were brought out in cuffs, then slouched sullenly in front of the small femme who was giving them the once over as she laid down the law and smack at the same time, sussing out their weaknesses as she did. In her experience with warrior mechs of this level of malignancy, she would have to make an example of one or more of them before she had their attention and she was ready. "Line up on the line, tallest to shortest."

They stared at her without moving. Then Bumblebee followed by Cyclonus and Devcon were flat on the ground in pain. She had moved so fast they almost didn't see her. The group surrounding everyone glanced at each other in admiration of the little femme who could all things being equal flatten everyone standing on the tarmac. Prowl who had watched her practice at the dojo when he would come in himself grinned faintly. Little femme had skills. "Who wants to be an aft? I got more where those came from," she asked calmly.

They stared at her, then began to assemble as the three on the ground got up slowly. They moved sullenly to stand before her, staring at her with intense rage. She considered them. "Do you really think that we can't handle you? That because I'm a small femme that I can't tear you into confetti if the need came?"

No one answered. It was intensely quiet. She stepped closer, close enough for one of them to kick her if they wanted, which was her point and goal. "I have skills, experience and there isn't one thing you can do or syllable you can utter that I haven't seen fifteen times. I can bend you into pretzels," she said as Bumblebee made his move. His leg flashed out but it was caught firmly in both her servos. With a speed he couldn't match, she stuck him in the codpiece with her fist in a move from circuit su which amplified her power though she was small, then upended him. He flew up, then down, landing hard on the back of his neck. He gasped in pain, then curled into a fetal position.

Everyone watching looked surprised, then shifted uneasily. If they had had balls, they would be retracted into their bodies in extreme sympathy with the mini-con on the ground. As it was, the humans nearby who had been let out of their box to climb onto their segways groaned.

:Frag. That had to hurt: Epps said with a wince.

:Remind me to be nice to Gee-Gee forever: Niall Graham said with a laugh.

Gee-Gee finished the blows she had just delivered with movements so that the gathered energy in her body would dissipate, gliding through the steps until she felt balance again. Turning to the others, she nodded. "Who's next?"

No one was.

"Let's move then," Gee-Gee said. "Loomis, please put the little punk in a kennel in their location."

"Glad to do it, Warden," Loomis said with a grin, He gripped Bee by the leg and began to drag him toward the lockup where everyone was heading as Roadbuster gripped Bee's shoulder to lift him off the ground. He would be curled up for some time before he could sit up again but by then he would be in a 'kennel' in the ad-seg constructed just for their lockup. He would learn.

Eventually.

It was a silent walk back, an even more quiet walk into the huge lockup as they headed to their new homes. Springer and Ironhide rose from their chairs to watch the parade of mechs they didn't expect to be here. In the civilian lockup, the prisoners stood by the fence watching as Cyclonus, Devcon and Tracks were placed in one block, then Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet in another. Gee-Gee did the checks, ensured that all was well, then led the way out. As she did, they walked back to the ships on the airfield for the last two prisoners on the list, Alternate Universe Optimus Prime and Grimlock.

-0-TBC 1-14-17 **edited 1-15-16**


	387. Chapter 387

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 387)

-0-At the ship for more

They walk back to the ship they rode in on and laying on stretchers on the tarmac, AU Prime and AU Grimlock appeared lifeless and stripped of their menace in stasis. "Please, Ratchet, check their vitals and ascertain their condition."

Ratchet nodded, then walked to Prime. He knelt, then plugged in. All was well and so it was with Grimlock. He rose, then turned to his own Prime. "Optimus, I will put them into deep stasis but I am thinking slotting a data port linkup into their processors in case vital intel is needed by Megatron would be wise. They wouldn't have to be awakened to search. It's unethical but practical."

Prime considered that and everyone welcomed the war on his face before he nodded. The other wouldn't have batted an optic. "That would probably be wise. I concur," he said.

Ratchet turned to the gathered troops. "Cover these two and let's go. There's a family somewhere in need of hugs."

Everyone nodded, joked, then when the two were covered with tarps, picked them up to carry them away. Loomis and Gee-Gee led the way as the stretcher bearers walked behind them followed by everyone else. They would have to go through the prison to exit and so they did. Mechs and femmes outside in their yards walked to their fences to stare. It was oddly quiet as they passed bearing what most would have thought were two very big and very dead bodies.

" **PRIME! WHO DID YOU KILL AND WHY!?"** someone finally called out.

" **PROBABLY DIDN'T BOW DEEP ENOUGH!"** another called out but it didn't generate much response. Everyone watched the group walk by disengaged, then head for the gates that would lead outward. The grapevine would speculate for a few orns, then settle with the idea that someone got cross hairs with Prime and died for it.

Reaching the gates, they walked out, chatted a moment with Gee-Gee and Loomis, then headed for The Fortress across the airfield, Gee-Gee in tow. She had to be there as warden at the induction because technically and legally, every prisoner there were her charges and responsibility too.

The airfield was busy as they walked through it. Gee-Gee chatted with Devcon who was a good friend oddly enough. Ratchet walking with Ironhide tapped Prime on the back. He glanced back at the big mech. "What did Jetta want or does that break a confidence?"

"He wanted to know where Prime was going," Optimus replied. "He said that he was a civilian doing a civil job, that Prime wasn't as bad as they say and he hoped they could be together."

"What do you make of him?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't trust him. He's without … something basic and good," Prime said as he shook his helm. "I've known Jetta since we were infants and I didn't feel it in him. I think I want Jarro and Rung to assess them and tell us what to worry about and what will be fine."

"I'll let them know. Primal decree?" Ratchet asked.

Prime nodded. "Yes. I want to know. That conversation was unsettling."

They reached the road, halted traffic to pass, then entered the courtyard and beyond that, the rec room. Fortunately, it was late and shift had just changed. They entered the elevator nearby and went downward to the stone corridor that was among the first structures built here. A side corridor blocked off with an obviously placed sensor to alert anyone coming that way that they would be seen beckoned. They walked down it, then waited.

Optimus walked to the vault door, then blocking their view of the lock mechanism with his body, worked out the combination. It clicked, hissed, then began to swing back automatically. When it was back against the wall, he entered followed by the others. Standing in the corridor behind them, mechs with three stasis machines began to roll them inside. They lined them up with the one holding Shockwave, got them up and running, then were dismissed. They left happily.

Ratchet programmed each of them, then walked to Shockwave's containment to plug in. It was silent as he went over the data, then tapped a few different things into the environmental computer that ran the internal systems and fail safes. "He's good to go," Ratchet said as he turned to the other two open chambers. "How about Prime?"

The stretchers were set on the floor, tarps retracted, then with effort and no small amount of grunting and groaning, the massive mech was lifted and settled into the chamber while Prime watched stoically. They moved back as Ratchet and Perceptor stepped forward. Opening a panel on this Prime's chest, Ratchet and Perceptor plugged in, did deep scans, then began to pull out slotted data cards here and there. When they were finished, they shut the panels, then stepped back. Punching the seal button, the lid lowered and closed with a hiss. AU Optimus Prime would not be awakened nor get out without a medic.

Ratchet turned to the others and nodded. "Grimlock now."

The group stared at the massive figure, then Springer turned to Prime. "If I could've gotten a hernia lifting your evil twin I'd have a double. We might need you for this slagger, Optimus."

Prime smirked slightly, then with ease on his part and struggling on the others, they managed to put Grimlock carefully into the chamber. The same thing happened, then the lid came down. Ratchet held a number of items in his servos, then walked to a table nearby. Keying a code only he knew, he put different things into different drawers, identified the owners in the code computer, then sealed them. Only he could open it. Even a Seeker strike team couldn't break it. No one was going to get them out and on their peds again without him. He turned to Prime. "We're done here."

Prime relaxing visibly nodded. "Let's go."

They walked out together heading for The City and Diner On The Corner. Entering, they sat, then attempted to relax. Raptor turned to Prime. "Ironhide asked about his genitors. Atar didn't tell him. I fear telling him. If he asked about them, he might hold some affection for them. Springer might get the brunt of it."

"Then we don't tell him until we get a handle on their psyches," Ratchet suggested. "Those slaggers are mental on a good orn. If they do mean something to him, then it might upend our tranquility potential. Or whatever you want to call it."

Amusement met that, then they ordered. Sitting back, Springer considered the new paradigm. "We never did figure out what side you're on."

"Well, I'm not on your side," Drift said. "You're 'facing Dad."

Huge revulsion and laughter greeted that as Prowl smirked at Springer who smirked back. "What a fine pass time that would be," Ironhide said as he preened.

Ratchet who sat next to him nodded. "I can provide details if you want."

No one wanted.

Raptor who finally stopped laughing, grinned at Ratchet. "I suppose you could after 23 infants."

"He rents some of them and bought the others," Prowl said darkly. "By the way, they're only loaners." Huge laughter greeted that, then Prowl glanced at Ratchet. "I meant to ask. How is Hero adapting to her new school?"

"Who's Hero?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile. Huge laughter and agreement, especially among the genitors present met that. "She's doing pretty well. She still misses Sparkling Day but she has a femme friend to hang with and she's doing very well academically. We have an IEP next week."

"IEP?" Hercy asked.

"Independent educational plan," Ironhide replied. "It tailors her learning path."

"You would know," Springer said. "Secretary to the School Board. Secretary. Do they make you bring donuts and coffee?"

"No," Ratchet said. "I have to do that." He frowned at Ironhide. "Slagger."

"You can't make me feel badly, Ratchet," Ironhide said with a grin. **"I, IRONHIDE, AM A SECRETARY AND I EAT DONUTS!** I have spoken."

An elbow to the gut took care of that outburst to the eternal amusement of everyone there. Sunstreaker grinned. "I'm Vice President of the School Board. You have to write down what I say."

"Frag that," Ironhide said with a grin. "That's what tape recorders are for."

Laughter greeted that as big plates of food arrived along with drinks. For a moment it was silent, then the conversation picked up again. Sideswipe glanced at Magnus. "How does it feel to be consistent in two universes?"

Magnus glanced at him, then grinned faintly. "Was there any doubt?"

"Not from me, Only One," Arcee said with a dazzling smile. That got a round of laughter.

"Your alter ego was a religious fanatic but he wasn't doing anything about the monastery or the Guiding Hand. How do you feel about that, Cyclonus?" Jetta asked as Elita passed him the 'hot sauce'.

Cyclonus mused a moment, then sat back. "I am for Cybertron and as a means, I serve the Guiding Hand of Primus. That mech is a worthless waste of energon. He's mad and it's a good thing he's imprisoned. He has no concept of his duty to both."

Ratchet nodded. "I'm told that there's going to be tours of the Monastery by the schools to see what the congregation does and how it fits into the history of our people. Are you going to be there to lead them or just drop in?"

Cyclonus glanced his way. "I will greet them, then return to the Scriptorium. We are trying to track the Omega Keys. If we can affect the changes that Primus granted to Megatron and his faction, then Cybertron will be healed faster. Somewhere in the vast depth of the information and artifacts both at the monastery and elsewhere lies the information we need. Once the inventories are concluded it will be good for all of us."

No one could argue with that. Kup glanced down the table. "We missed an entire weekend of football. What's the standings, Sunstreaker, this far?"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who had played the orn that Megatron was a guest grinned slightly. "Kaon is 3 and 0."

Ratchet smirked. "Slaggers. Iacon and Praxus if you please."

"And Vos. Tell us about Vos."

"Simfur. I want to know about my home town."

"Capital City."

Sunstreaker looked at the group, then grinned. "Kaon is the only undefeated team, 3-0. Vos is 1-2, Capital City, 1-2, Simfur is 2-1 while Praxus and Iacon are 0-3."

It was leaden a moment, then Ratchet and Prowl glanced at each other. "Frag," they both said at the same time to the overwhelming entertainment of everyone there. Optimus on the other servo kept his tears inside.

There was hoo-haw for a moment, then Prime grinned. "What is the marching order of the orn thus far, Prowl? We have a meeting tomorrow, right?"

Prowl nodded. "The humans are going to Earth for the new year belatedly and will be under guard by an Autobot soldier when they do. We will tell the soldiers themselves but not the families. They will just believe that the vehicles they're driving are armored rental cars."

Laughter was **HUGE** over that notion.

"Enterprise, they come and get you. Or else."

"When you're number two, Springer, you try harder."

"Oh funny. I laughed. Didn't you laugh- what are you laughing for, Drift?" -Springer feeling the burn

"It was funny. Sorry. You know I think you're the best." Drift struggled to not laugh. Loudly.

"Gag. Young love. Makes me want to hurl," Kup said with a grin.

"What? The young or the love?" Hercy asked with a ghost of a grin.

It was pleasant for a few moments before Prowl remembered the thread and got them back on track. "The humans will be motoring around, then returning under guard. The kids know NeoCybex now so they're in danger until The Resistance, The Family and M.E.C.H. are put down. We also have a delegation for Earth2 visiting, Carlton Rawling, their PR guy and Andre Baudin, their futurist and science consultant among them. They have the revised plan to present apparently. There will be others as well. I have been talking to different humans to get a sense of this project among those here on-world. The Consulate is promoting it of course but Earth 1 isn't that gungho. In fact, I would say they aren't really in favor. Nor are the Family humans here or N.E.S.T. Interesting."

"Fraggers," Wheeljack said. "No one and nothing hurts the humans when they go to Earth."

"Agreed," Prime said as he sipped his beer.

"We have to discuss Rick Harris and his operation, the rumor that there are M.E.C.H. plants on-world in N.E.S.T. and the parolee day release program. There are other items of course but those are the ones that spring to mind," Prowl concluded.

"We have two Decimus's, two Hobbes, Traachons, and Waldeens. One is bad enough," Ratchet said as he sat back satiated on his hamburger, onion rings and 'coke'.

"Among all the others," Perceptor said.

"Your version is one cold blooded fragger, Percy," Ratchet said. "By the way, out with it."

He stared at Ratchet, then slid a slightly sleepy Resolve out to view. He sat on Perceptor's servo, then the big red equipment mech stood the baby on the table. Resolve stretched, then looked around. A giant smile bloomed on his face, then he walked to Devcon's plate and picked up a pickle. Perceptor frowned slightly. "That wasn't very mannerly."

"He's a baby, Percy," Wheeljack said with a smile. "By the way, I didn't know he liked pickles."

He did. A lot.

-0-At the Prison

Neo sat on the couch in their living area as the others poked around. The shock was wearing off a little and rage was taking its place. Jetta walked to a chair across from her. Neo glared at him. "What did you talk to Prime about?"

He looked at her nervously, then the others. "Nothing. I asked him what he was going to do with Optimus. He matters to me."

"Convenient isn't it, that you would hook up with Optimus," Traachon said as he stopped to stand beside Jetta. He stared down at the mech with a cold appraising expression. "You sold the rest of us out, right? You asked for special privileges or you told him you would be an informer. I know you, Jetta. You're a worm."

Jetta stared upward at Traachon, then the others who gathered around him with cold menacing expressions. "No. I asked about Prime. We've been friends a very long time, both of us. Then it became more. It was real, Traachon. You know it was. I just wanted to know that Optimus was going to be okay and if I … I could see him again. I **want** to see him."

"What did they say?" Neo asked as she sat back with deliberate ease though every inch of her body screamed out menace and obliteration.

"Prime said Optimus was going into permanent stasis with Grimlock, that he was too dangerous to keep here," Jetta sputtered out as his fear began to overtake him.

"You sold us out," Neo replied. "I don't like that, but then I never liked you. You were always his little buddy, the one who shadowed him orn and night. You made it harder for the rest of us to do our jobs and keep his approval with your constant demands for raw materials and labor. You're setting us up with this Prime."

" **No!"** Jetta said as he looked from one hard cold expression to the others in the assembled group. He stood up placatingly gesturing with his upheld servos. "You have it all wrong. I **love** Optimus. I wanted to be with him."

"Then maybe we can help you," Decimus said as he swung on Jetta. A punch caught him in the face and set in motion something that all of them would regret.

The 'decorative strip' that bordered every room in the building near the space where the ceiling joined the walls caught the move. In reality, it was a specialized camera that caught the action and sent a signal to the Operational Center of the prison outside the main facility. The Officer of the Watch caught it, then sent it to Loomis who was handling another altercation in the mental health lockups at the other end of the prison. He signaled the Special Missions team to go to the new squeal. They burst from the armory room where they waited, playing cards, reading, b.s.-ing, watching television, and otherwise passing the time between slaggings. They were halfway there before the altercation appeared visually on the screens in the Center.

At the main gate of the cell block area, the Officer of the Watch was waiting with every tower around the facility on alert. Guns were pointed to the barracks from the towers at the cell block as spotlights lit it up. Other mechs came out of their barracks nearby drawn by the light and sounds outside. It was then that the word was given and the energon bars underneath the building were lit up. A soft flash of energy went out in all directions with the intensity stopping at the edge of the bars that kept the new civilians contained. It merely tingled everyone else around for about 1,000 feet before dissipating.

The Officer of the Watch dropped the bars as Loomis and his aide finally caught up. They followed the extraction team inside as they ran for the barracks with drawn weapons. Gathering at the door, they burst in with Loomis following.

Ironhide and Springer stood at the bars watching the show as around them the others did as well. Smokescreen and his group along with Devcon and his stood by the bars to watch silently, well aware that some of the sharpshooters had acquired them as secondary targets. It was then that movement at the affected barracks drew the other prisoner's attention. Mechs were being dragged out. A femme was carried out, then laid down none too gently on the ground. By then, the medics from the Medical Center nearby reached them to check everyone over.

Loomis stared at them as a small femme jogged in, called from home to handle this, the pivotal interdiction of this element of the prison. If they could get it nipped in the bud now, then the prisoners would be more willing to accept their limitations and avoid such incidents in future. Theoretically. She slowed, then stopped. "Update, Loomis."

"There was a brawl in the barracks. Neo egged on the others and they beat up Jetta. They think he was selling out to Prime when he asked to speak to him. We have it all on camera. The system was super fast and we got them halted before it got too bad in there," Loomis said.

"Thank you, gentlemen. You never disappoint," Gee-Gee said as she stared at the mechs and femme laying on the ground out cold. They grinned with satisfaction, then waited. They would be hauling carcasses to ad-seg when the medics okayed it. One medic stood. "They're shocked but fine. I give them a breem and they'll wake again."

Gee-Gee nodded. "Let's make sure it's in ad-seg, boys. Nothing like a few orns of humility to get it. We're going to be putting Jetta in the protection barracks. Turn on the power to Cell Block E when they're released to confinement again. I will let you know when that is. I need to talk to them tomorrow and pronounce their punishments in a formal hearing."

They nodded, then began to pick up the unconscious individuals. They hauled them away.

Waldeen would have some company for a while.

-0-TBC 1-15-17 **edited 1-16-17**

NOTES:

ESL

gungho: ready to go at a moment's notice. Breathing fire to go, jumping at the chance. Someone who is gungho is 2000% ready and/or for something.

To show you how humorous the world of tech is, my dictionary didn't have gungho in it. It did, however, suggest 'bunghole'. :D:D:D


	388. Chapter 388

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 388)

-0-Early morning as dawn breaks

She stood in the small enclosure watching the streaking of light in the dark sky. The ground rose in the north, a gentle slope that was broken with rises of land and the rims of eroding craters. In the far distance were other natural structures but they were hard to discern. She glanced down the row of small punitive containments, all of them open to the air, all of them with the most minimal amenities. Kudon was two down from her and the others minus Jetta were stirring. Movement nearby caught her attention. Someone was coming.

A number of mechs walked toward them towing a gravity cart piled high with food trays and large bottles of potable energon. They reached Hobbe's cell. Hobbes stared at him without saying a word as they slid a tray and large bottle into his cell through a 'porthole' in the field that contained them. Without ceremony or conversation either, they delivered breakfast, then walked to the gate in the fence that surrounded ad-seg, leaving as the gates opened and closed behind them. It was silent, then Neo turned to the others down row. "Are you functional?" she asked Decimus.

He looked at her with his usual frown. "No. You?"

"I will manage," she said as she stared at the tray. Kneeling, she lifted the lid. On the plates and in the bowls were incomprehensible food items. They were 'bacon and eggs, toast, jam, breakfast rolls, hot cereal and butter'. Hot drinks were in covered cups and there were utensils that would bend if they tried to cut or stab anything tougher than food items. It smelled amazing. She glanced at the others. "At least the food appears to be … interesting."

Decimus picked up his tray and bottle, then turned to the berth in his small simple space. Sitting down, he lifted lids and began to eat. "This is good, whatever it is."

The others joined him in varying degrees of agreement though all would in the privacy of their processors agree that this was amazingly tasty and filling. It would do nothing to improve their attitudes about their situation but it was something.

-0-Gee-Gee

She cleared the counter, then turned to her kids. Three tall mechs were gathering their gear together to go to school. "Do you have your datapads? Your homework? Your treats?" she asked.

They nodded, then grinned. "We do, Ada. I'm going to the Trypticon labs today," her youngest said.

"Be careful," she replied. He nodded, then hugged her. The other two did as well, then booked it out the door to take a train to Intermediate School from their home in Vos. Walking out of the berth room nearby, her bond, a tall good looking mech who was a security engineer for the colony building and designing what they needed for their safety paused by the table to gather his gear into subspace. "You have hearings this morning for the civilians?"

"I do," Gee-Gee said as she went through the mail. "Should be entertaining. I think some of the senior Autobots are going to be there. Rung and Jarro are coming to do a baseline observation of them."

Dulles nodded. "Well, be careful," he said, then kissed her helm. "It only takes one moment for someone to get lucky."

"That cuts both ways," she said with a grin. Then the two walked out to go to work, each of them in their own way helping to keep everyone on the planet safe.

-0-Elsewhere

" **ADA!"**

"What, Praxus?"

"You coming to home now?" he asked with a smile. His little chevron glowed with his delight at seeing both of his genitors together at the same time.

"I hope so, infant. I remember all of you but its a fading memory," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Ada, you can come with us then. You can see what we do," Hero said as she stared up at her ada. Her book bag was already on her back and she looked adorable.

"I will try," Ratchet replied as he set Prowler on the ground. "Uncle Otis needs us and you know what a slave driver he is."

"He is," Bos said with a smile. Laughter greeted that as the crowd began to assemble. The big kids had left earlier to get to school for a club meeting. The smaller and shortest ones were left and when the door opened and the welcoming arms of arriving, then departing elders vacuumed them up, Ratchet and Ironhide were standing once again in the middle of a big empty. They both stared at the door, then each other, then the door. "Slag." -both of them

-0-Ambling along

They walked to Fortress Road, transforming as a bus filled with agog tourists watched, then drove madly toward the prison. They wanted to find out the rest of the story and get the vicarious thrill of seeing a bunch of high tone slaggers bite it. Even if they weren't **THEIR** slaggers, they looked like them and that was good enough. They would arrive in time to follow Drift, Springer, Raptor, Blackjack, and Alor along with Prowl into the Center.

One never lost a nickel betting on how nosey a Cybertronian could be about the local gossip.

Gee-Gee sat at the table in the conference room with datapads stacked before her. Each one was the record of the prisoner at hand and all their details. She was going to input the first data of their incarceration herself. Her mechs hovered around her and outside in the corridor, waiting to put the hurt on anyone who fragged with 'The Boss'. Both of the assistant wardens, Cirio and Centaur were there as well to help run the hearings and keep data.

Ratchet leaned into the room. "You ready?"

"I am. Is Rung and Jarro here?" Gee-Gee asked.

Ratchet looked out and around, then leaned back in. "They are. I'll send them in to observe."

Gee-Gee nodded, then glanced up at Loomis. "Bring in Jetta. We can start with his story."

Loomis nodded, the walked to a side door to retrieve the victim. He entered in a nervous state, then sat when directed. Gee-Gee stared at him a moment. "Prisoner 132-DF4-2731, formerly known as Jetta of Iacon, I would like to hear what happened to you last night. Please tell me from your position what happened."

Jetta glanced around, then nodded. "I was sitting in a chair in the barracks when Neo began to insinuate that I was a traitor to them, maybe even a spy because I asked to speak to Optimus Prime on the airfield. It wasn't true. I wanted to know what was going to happen to Optimus, my Optimus, and if we would be together again. I am in a relationship with him, a deeply committed one." He looked wretched a moment. "We will have a chance at some point won't we? The prison is very secure. Surely, you can find a way."

"I don't have discretion over that decision, Jetta," Gee-Gee said with sympathy. "Who hit you first?"

"Decimus, then everyone but Neo. She just started it. She always does that. She starts things and then others get the punishment. She's terrible. No one believes that Optimus and I were … that we were together. They thought I was just using him." He looked at Gee-Gee with an emotional expression. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind about him? If you could tell me … I would do it."

Gee-Gee sat back. "I will inform the Prime. For now, I am going to place you into protective custody. I don't want you in harms way. You will occupy a cell block on your own until a suitable cellie shows up. You will not be harmed again."

Jetta nodded, then a mech tapped him on the shoulder. He flinched, glanced up, then stood. Before he turned to leave, he looked at Gee-Gee again. "Please tell your Prime."

Gee-Gee nodded, then Jetta was walked out. Gee-Gee glanced at Rung and Jarro. "My radar signals a real emotion but then … you can never tell."

Jarro nodded. "I read it that way too."

Rung considered things a moment. "It could be real or it could be fear from having lost his champion. I would need more information, more conversations."

Gee-Gee nodded as three prisoners were walked into the room. They bore cuffs and were made to stand in a row. Kudon, Decimus and Traachon were pissed but silent. They faced her in their intense anger and silence. "Well, you didn't wait long to break the rules. That irritates me. I explained my expectations and the rules. You broke them. Who wishes to speak for themselves?"

"What for?" Kudon said coldly. "It won't matter. We aren't even in our own dimension. Yet here we are in custody and at the mercy of others who only bear our likenesses."

"You were handed over by the authorities on your world who had that discretion. I could return you. I would imagine you wouldn't last very long when the mobs see you. Would you prefer that?" Gee-Gee asked smoothly.

"Why don't you get on with it, fragger," Decimus spewed as he shifted in his rage from ped to ped. A hard slap on the back of his helm greeted that. He glanced back to stare into the cold dangerous optics of Roadbuster. He leaned slightly forward. "She's our femme. She's warden. Shut your fragging mouth if you can't talk to her right."

Decimus turned back to Gee-Gee who looked as calm as ever. "Your goons can abuse us then without consequences?"

"That isn't a goon. That is a highly trained, highly veteran soldier in my program. It would do you good to change your attitude among us. I won't tolerate any abuse, verbal or otherwise, of my staff. Right now, you have the floor. If you have nothing to say, I will pass judgment on your behavior last night."

"It would do you well, Warden, to understand that Jetta is an willful opportunist who will use anyone to advance his causes. He is skilled at acting out and fooling others," Traachon said. "You would be well advised to remember that."

"Thank you for the insight. However, nothing I have heard mitigates what you have done. I gave you explicit instructions that violence was not allowed here. You ignored that admonition. Therefore, I have no other alternative than to place sanctions upon your conduct. All three of you will remain in the administrative segregation section of the prison for three decaorns. You demonstrated a contempt for this prison and for me when you decided to beat another prisoner. You will begin your sentences now." She nodded to Loomis and Roadbuster who turned to the three. They glared but turned and walked out.

Gee-Gee sat back. "What do you think, gentlemen?"

Jarro grinned. "You tell us your impressions, Gee-Gee, first."

She grinned. "I see three overly privileged mechs who are having a time adjusting to the idea that they are a number and not a name. There is a lot of hostility in that group and its my experience with those for whom privilege is a given that they don't adjust fast or well. Some individuals confuse cash with class. This group is weak willed and given to high emotions, hence Neo learning to egg them onward to do what she is smart enough not to do … actually break the rules herself."

"That's all very clear to me as well," Jarro said with a grin as Rung nodded. "Their sociopathy will have to be determined. I think that those with minimal conscience often turn out this way when given power and opportunity. Right now, these are very interesting personalities who are not destined to get along. Neo is the worst of the lot because she's learned to manipulate all of them."

Standing outside watching through the window as the hearings went, Ratchet and Company kibitzed and listened in. "I agree with them," Ratchet said as some of the others nodded.

"Neo would be aghast if she were here to see this," Prowl said. "This is her if she never had a chance and character to change."

"What an awful thought," Arcee said quietly as Elita and Chromia nodded. Everyone else did too. If she had seen and heard their sentiment, she would have been warmed to her spark.

The door opened and others walked inside. They were Ratbat, Hobbes, and a very sullen Burris. They slouched in, then stood before Gee-Gee, Jarro and Rung in glowing cuffs. Gee-Gee made a point of consulting her datapads, then looked up. "Well, this wasn't unexpected but was cowardly. All of you against one."

"Get to the point, Warden," Hobbes said coldly.

Gee-Gee sat back. "Why? Are you due somewhere?" she asked calmly.

The mechs snickered, then shifted. All Gee-Gee had to do was nod and there would be a new pile of kindling for Prime's next camping trip. The three didn't say a word but glared at Gee-Gee as they waited for the shoe to fall.

"I want your side of things. It would do well for you to tell me so that I can factor that in your punishment," she said.

"He brought it on himself, the little suck up. He thought hanging with Prime would save him. None of us had a chance when Prime decided to mine Cybertron," Decimus blurted.

"Shut up, Decimus," Hobbes said as he half turned toward the big mech.

"Why? We're here. We're not there. Frag you, Hobbes. What can they do?" Decimus said hotly.

" **Enough!** " Hobbes spit out.

"Enough of you, you mean, slagger. You aren't my boss and you never were," Decimus said, then turned to Gee-Gee. "If I tell you things, will it matter here? I don't want to live in a kennel for the next millennium."

"You two-bit pile of smelting slag," Hobbes said as he turned toward Decimus. A tight grip of his arm by Roadbuster halted that trek.

Gee-Gee gauged Decimus. "Talk to me then."

"I would prefer better company," Decimus said with a sneering expression to the others.

"You had the gall to call me out, you sell out?" Ratbat said as he turned toward the pair. "What the frag would you know, Decimus? If anyone has anything to tell anyone its me." He turned toward Gee-Gee. "If I tell you what I know would it mean better conditions? Maybe even getting out of here eventually?"

Gee-Gee stared at him, then the others. "I have discretion on conditions but not releases. If you tell me things that matter, that can be verified, then yes. I will give you better conditions and plead your case to our Prime. Unlike yours, he's decent and good."

Ratbat grinned a mirthless grin. "Decimus was a slaver. He used slave labor in his companies and businesses including children. He made them work inside machines where they could fit. He was merciless. He also took the rations given to his work force and sold them on the black market to make profits."

" **AND YOU DIDN'T!?"** Decimus bellowed. "Prime sent you to Polyhex, Altihex and Praxus to get them to surrender. You told their leaders if they surrendered there would be no reprisals but there were. You made sure of that. How many deaths are on your servos, Rat Face? How many did you kill because you liked it?" Decimus hissed.

"Roadbuster?" Gee-Gee's calm voice cut through the bitterness as everyone turned back to her. "Please take these two mechs to separate interview rooms. I will be there to do the honors myself once I have discharged these hearings." She looked at Ratbat and Decimus. "I will listen to you and ask questions. It would be in your favor to tell me what you know as truthfully as you can. I will be crosschecking your statements and if they don't match, you will be tossed into ad-seg for a very, very long time. I do not and I repeat … I do **not** like liars."

They were taken from the room leaving Hobbes by himself. Gee-Gee regarded him for a moment. "What's going to be your story, Hobbes?"

"I don't sell out," Hobbes said coldly.

"Unless the price is right?" Rung asked quietly.

Hobbes turned to him. "Who the frag are you?"

"Your therapist," Rung said as he glanced at Jarro. "I want this one, Jari."

"He's yours. I get the other two," Jarro said as Rung nodded. Jarro looked at Hobbes. "Please. Continue."

Hobbes stared at him with intense anger, then turned to Gee-Gee. He set his expression and for him, the chat was over. Gee-Gee considered that, then picked up his datapad from the pile in front of her. Marking it, she looked at him. "For fighting and disrespecting the rules, you are to be confined in ad-seg for three decaorns. Take him away."

He left in high dudgeon as Gee-Gee picked up her last datapad. The door opened and Neo entered between two giant guards. Springer and Drift who were watching over Ratchet's shoulders grinned. "Here we go," they both said at the same time.

-0-TBC 1-16-17 edited 1-18-17


	389. Chapter 389

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 389)

-0-At a hearing

She stood before Gee-Gee who sat at the table perusing her datapad details for prison. Doing so gave Gee-Gee a chance to 'run a BS detector check' on the femme standing silently in front of the table, her slim arms in cuffs. It wasn't a good look on Neo and she didn't like it but it takes a bullshitter to spot a bullshitter and it was hard to see on her face what she felt. They were both immaculately sharp when it came to figuring out someone else in the blink of an optic. Gee-Gee put the pad down, then looked up at Neo.

What she saw was complete deja vu short of the coldness that was part and parcel of this individual. She was hard in an unattractive way but had a smooth and elegant manner to cover the largest part of that defect. The life she had led on the other Cybertron under the rule of the other Prime had evidently left its mark. Her Neo, the kindly femme who helped children was softer, her energy warm and outreaching. This Neo had no aura. Gee-Gee had a specialty in reforming femmes. They were barely three percent of the population pre-war and now, who knew? They were so small a part of the overall offender population as to barely merit a statistic but the ones she usually got were hardcore and all too often incorrigible. What drove femmes to crime and criminality was too often tied into the scarcity of them and their options.

Though they weren't a sexist society, many were those who hired mechs over femmes simply because they knew mechs better. There were mechs who had never seen a femme in real life. Though their society was artificially structured to keep everyone in their place, high caste femmes could rise up and if they did, with all things being equal, many of them learned to manipulate and 'manage' the larger mech population to get ahead. This one was a master.

"I gave you the rules straight up, Neo, and you broke them in the first few joors of the rest of your life. Why?" Gee-Gee asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I did nothing," Neo said blandly.

"That would be a lie. I do believe I also told you about liars," Gee-Gee replied calmly.

"I heard you."

"You just lied to me," Gee-Gee countered.

"I didn't lie to you."

Gee-Gee stared at the femme who had a lot of practice getting her way without the niceties of conscience and empathy. That was a terrible combination of attributes to be missing from your spark if you wanted to succeed in life in the greater more normal world. "I am not here to debate this. You incited a beating in your cell block. For that, I am ordering you to four decaorns in administrative segregation. I have a zero tolerance policy on all manner of things and one of those is lying to me. Think about it." Gee-Gee nodded to Roadbuster who gripped Neo's arm. They walked out and were gone. When they did, the door opened as Ratchet and the others watching stepped in to take seats or lean against the wall.

"That is one cold cucumber," Ratchet said repeating one of Mama Fig's favorite sayings.

"She has had a long time to learn how to get her way. She has insidious energy. Did you notice that she has almost no aura. When we were talking, her aura was missing," Gee-Gee said.

"I notice that. She is tremendously in control of herself," Rung said. "That is a bad candidate to try to reconcile to the greater world beyond. None of them are good but she's going to be one hard nut to crack."

Jarro nodded. "Jetta is a weak link and I heard that Wheeljack is as well. We will set up a few tests to try and understand their processors but we also have to bear in mind that they aren't from this dimension and they would have perhaps real differences from us that we cannot mistake as neuroses or other markers. It could be that this will be a factor in understanding and working with them."

"I would like to know," Gee-Gee said. "I'm not going to punish anyone if there are extenuating circumstances at play here. I suppose you can pose them against their counterparts. Maybe that will help to unlock their strangeness. Until then, I'll have to go on experience and what they choose to make of their situation. They won't be allowed to fight or harm each other. If we have to build a cell block barracks for each of them, then we will."

Ratchet nodded. "I hear you," he said. He glanced at Jarro and Rung. "When will you see them?"

"I'm starting with Jetta and Wheeljack. I want to do the initial interviews. Then we can test them psychologically. I would like a complete medical on them with an emphasis on finding out if they're affected in some unknowable way by the differences of their dimensional plane as opposed to our own."

Ratchet nodded. "I will. By the way, I sent the reports on the mental health wing to your office. Everyone is as well as they can be under the circumstances though I will say that Seevo is slipping a bit. What is the status on Paradis?"

"We have him under heavy sedation while we do a deep routing scan of his processor. When we have the full report, then a general meeting will be held to see what can be done to help him. He cannot throw himself at the bars any longer. Some of his burns have led to scarring."

"I saw that. I'm having reconstructive surgery check him for help. The scars are pretty bad they say and it could impair his movement," Ratchet said.

They discussed two others in the mental health lock up, then sat back to unwind. "What do you think, Gee-Gee? Do any of them look like a day pass or eventual release to you?" Drift asked.

"I would need more information but as it stands now, no," she said with a softly vented sigh. "I don't have a good feeling about this group, Drift."

He nodded. "I thought so. But hope springs eternal."

"Hope is the last thing to die," Gee-Gee said with a grin. They stood and walked out of the room, pausing long enough to tell lies and laugh, then head out while Gee-Gee went to her office to review potential candidates for rehabilitation.

Hope indeed dies last.

-0-In The Fortress

They gathered together, drifting in as the deadline for the meeting crept ever closer. At the moment, Ironhide and Ratchet were sitting at the table eating donuts and drinking warm energon. Alor was holding Scout up to make him laugh. He liked to be taller than his ada, something that brought out a fat eerily familiar chuckle.

"When is that sparkling going to school, Alie?" Ratchet asked.

 **"NEVER! HE'S TOO YOUNG! HE NEEDS HIS OLD DAD!"** Blackjack bellowed from the table by the door where the goods and drinks were laid out like some kind of wonderland buffet.

"Old Ironbutt is still suffering from his complex I see," Ratchet said as he grinned at Alor.

Alor chuckled. "He wants an intern."

"I may have to report him to the truant officer. Oh, Magnus," Ratchet said as Blackjack sat with his pile of food and a big steaming mug of the local version of 'joe'.

He glared at Ratchet. **"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT YOUR FAMILY!"**

"I do. Unless, of course, they're mental like you." Ratchet shot him a dazzling smile which he struggled not to laugh at.

"You're not going to argue with a gifted doctor are you, 'Jack?" Alor asked as he cradled a slightly sleepy Scout in his arms.

" **YES, I AM!"** Blackjack smirked at Ratchet who smirked back.

Venture and Miler entered, then sat. Sleeping in Miler's arms was a sweet little Prima. "What's up?" Miler asked with a smile.

"Blackjack is being a baby about this rather stellar infant," Ratchet said nodding to Scout who yawned broadly. Every adult in the room smiled at him, then every adult in the room yawned deeply too. (see the end of this for a tidbit on yawning)

"I'm not being a baby, slagger. I'm being an attentive servos-on genitor. There aren't enough of them in the world," Blackjack said as he grinned at his son.

"Actually, Jack," Herling said. "That seems the only kind we have on-world."

Nova nodded in agreement.

Blackjack shook his helm and rolled his optics. "Fraggers. All of ya."

Prowl walked in, then sat and slid agendas everywhere. "I don't assume you include me in that assessment do you?"

Blackjack eyeballed Prowl. **"MAYBE!"**

Prowl sat back. "You need to put that baby in school before he grows a beard like Alpha."

"Did someone speak my name?" a cheery voice said as he entered following by a line of grinning priests. Cyclonus and an acolyte followed them and so did all the civilian reps of various organizations, guilds, clubs, and unions that were part of the committee. They sat, then everyone turned to Blackjack.

An 'apple fritter' paused halfway to his mouth as he stared at the group ogling him in the room. "Frag all of you." Then he paused to nod his helm to the priests. "No offense."

"None taken," Chevron said. "Much."

Howls of laughter and a few nervous chuckles by those of Praxian persuasion were had before Prime walked in to sit. "You're just practicing for the good of the order, right?" he asked with a sweet smile.

An 'aw' moment was held for the cute but holy, sweet but half divine Messiah of The People before Prowl took the reins of the meeting and got their wind up donkey back onto the trail. "So … I suppose you want to reflect on the meaning of life during our sojourn into infinite realities or do you want to hold up on that a moment?"

"I would like to put that off until the military part of this," Prime said with a nod. "I suppose departments need to report in."

Prowl looked at the agenda list, especially down the way when things got 'thick' …

 **Section IV, Part 3: Department Head Reports**

Military- Master of the Army (Ironhide) -general overview, Fitness of the Ground Forces, Autobot Armed Forces, Training programs for special teams, Intelligence, Wreckers, Tactical, New technology, Overview of the Armory and Hub system

Air Wing- (Starscream) -Commander of the Air Armada of Mars, Cybertron and the Cybertronian Empire overview, update on the delay of the consecration of the sub-adults into full adulthood in the Congregation, update on the graduation of the newest wing into the Home Guard, Special Departments in the Armed Forces, Address of the Great Elder and the Council of Seeker Elders and Clan Chieftains, Special Teams

Field Operations On-going: (Jazz and Elita) -Las Vegas, Nevada; Project 239-C, Cybertron, Operation Frag Them- M.E.C.H, The Family and The Resistance, Earth, updates on the forward bases on Enceladus, Charon and Europa, including the scouting of three new bases in the Oort Field, Project X – the search for Planet X somewhere on its 20,000 year orbit of the Sun.

Medical: Mental Health (Ratchet, Jarro, Rung) – prisons, schools, civilian and military, Cybertron, long-term patients, Hospitals -efficiency, expansion, staffing, Christmas Party (Ratchet), update on courier-trap program progress, update on carrier-soldier code progress, update on protoform wasting, dementia by starvation, prosthetic research

Sciences: (Wheeljack and Perceptor) -ongoing projects in moving massive planets to different places in space, all ongoing science from last time updated (Prowl worded it that way -O. Prime) (I did because it's a lot of stuff and this is long enough. Try consolidating the list even if you can't shorten the presentation. Give us some hope- Prowl) (Prowl wanted it written that way, Wheeljack and Perceptor -O. Prime) Satellites, updates on pretender gear, personal retrieval tech just tested an orn ago, other things to be named later (Prowl insisted on this summary -O. Prime) (I did. Ha-ha, Wheeljack. -Prowl)

Education: (Nova and Herling) School board minutes and findings, update on school population, staffing and other matters of management, update on the progress of the new schools expanding Sparkling and Youngling Days, Curriculum updates and the inclusion of 'Talking Stories' programs with elders, update on the equine mental health program including adults in treatment

Cultural Report: (Numerous individuals) -Museums, Libraries, University, Temple and Monastic scriptoriums and Libraries, ongoing inventory of massive goods and artifacts, databases and books from Cybertron, restoration and evaluation of same, newly found items from shrines and the Temple that are being conserved here for return there when the time comes, outstanding business and new Performing Arts Center with attendant schools, etc.

City Administration: (Ultra Magnus, Jetta and Mack) Population data and updates, Housing, Vital Statistics, Cybertron - update on progress, requests and collaborations between Mars and Cybertron, Infrastructure repair and replacement, Mars, Cybertron, Gliese, update on arrival of Metro-formers and the dispersal on world and off, Engineer's Update on Housing starts and construction, infrastructure (Jetta), industrial output (Jetta and Scar), economic outlook and business starts (Magnus, Caro and Venture), off-world business ventures (Fenix and Sam Witwicky)

Temple and Monastery Reports: New curriculum for monastic and Temple priest training, update on the search for the Omega keys, collaboration with schools for tours and classes related to their history, culture and religion, art and restoration of religious icons, artifacts, statuary and other items of import, expansion of the vaults under the Temple for storage for the oldest, most dangerous and rare things as well as all Primal artifacts (we will need you to handle them safely, Lord Optimus. -Chevron)

University: Report on needs, wants and programming along with expansion of class offerings, a collaboration plan with the schools at the performing arts and graduation statistics

IntraCom: (Blaster) Report on needs, wants and programming along with 132 Earth requests to make movies, television programs, follow bots for documentaries, explore the terrain in series format including Survivor-type programs, and make a few of their books into shows.

 **INSERT HERE** Progress on the Performing Arts Center of Autobot City. -(Scout, Jetta, Trooper, and Magnus) -Prowl

Elders: (Neo) update and progress report on the expansion of senior centers and the inclusion of elders into the educational and crafts systems (Neo and Laret) Talking History Program update and new programming where elders demonstrate nearly lost skills, stories, and languages.

Youth Programs: (Magnus) Clubs, programs for adventuring, school and Temple sponsorship of overnights to the Valles, Autobot Scouts (added under orders by you know who – Prowl, under duress), T-Ball (added because I can, Springer et al. -Prowl) science, outdoors, swimming, art, music and performing arts clubs including a youth orchestra being organized under the auspices of the Old Army of Cybertron. Youth mentoring for careers et al

Outlying military bases reports: (Prowl the long-suffering) Cybertron, Gliese, Recluse, Apache, Diego Garcia, Luna Base, and Moonbase, Cybertron, the newest addition.

Habitat reports: (Various humans, unfortunately.) (Prowl again. -O. Prime) (The great Larc of Hu-An) (Both of us. -Prowl, OP), The Family Tower, N.E.S.T. Headquarters Habitat, The Hu-An Habitat, Earth 1, The United Nations Consulate of Earth

Aviation: (Starscream among others including Typhoon if he's still awake and Titan because the others made him come for 'experience' -Prowl) (Prowl insisted on keeping that remark -O. Prime), Military Airfield, the civilian airports, Autobot City Touring Company update, The Hangar District Report, Supreme Report, Metro-titan Report, Dreadnought Report, Repairs and Replacement, Ceres Depot Report, Research and Development, Seeker Youth Development Report, Home Guard Air Wing Update

Energy Development and Mining in the Oort Field: (Beachcomber) Update on Energon quarry and output including the disposition of the '45 hot headed goofballs currently working off their sentences there' (inserted by Prowl – Optimus P.)

Human business report: (Judy Witwicky and Barbara Morshower) Keep it short, ladies. (Prowl put that in there. Not me. -O. Prime) (Whiner. Sir. -Prowl)

Interior Report: (Beachcomber) Finalized inventory of the planet for a detailed resource and physical relief map that will be utilized by all departments when published. A copy must be sent to the National Geographic Society on Earth for dispersion among the population, future plans for exploration and conservation

Security: The Springer Report (that is what Prowl wanted to call it- O. Prime) Prisons, crime report, juvenile crime report, mental health issues contributing to crime, Crime and Security report for Cybertron, update on serial killer on Cybertron and the gang situation there, plans to expand crime lab and to retrain more beat cops on principles of community policing, expansion of mounted police, update on traffic especially in the areas getting resurfaced roads, vandalism and tagging, youth gang activity

Events: (Password) Football with an emphasis on the upcoming championships (that do not include Praxus or Iacon -Sunsteaker) (He asked that it be written that way- O. Prime), children's baseball (t-ball) and a study for the inclusion of basketball for adults and children (I am not going to sponsor/coach a team -Prowl) (He asked that this be included. How disappointing. ;) -O. Prime), (I do like emojis. -OP), a plan put forward to create an adult professional basketball league and a rugby league as well

Diplomacy: (The Loser) (Prowl insisted on that, Ratchet. -O. Prime) Update on outstanding areas of diplomatic effort especially involving the new situation (which we can't speak about in general circles yet- O. Prime) and delegations from Earth2 (who want to ruin life as we speak- Prowl) (He asked that it be worded that way- O. Prime)

(Seriously?) -Prowl

(/.../ -OP)

(Sir.-Prowl)

(Much better. -OP) :)

(/.../-Prowl)

Miscellaneous items: Anything not addressed or categorized above and all old business. (It would be good to insert a mini-bar here, Optimus. -Raptor)

For the good of the order: **HUZZAH!** – O. Prime.

Prowl sighed, then looked at Optimus. "You might say that."

Cue the laughter.

TBC 1-16-17 edited 1-18-17

-0-NOTES

In some places, a cup of coffee is referred to as a 'cuppa' or a cup of joe. :D Americans. We have a lot of slang. Some of it is very old. This was more common before, during and after World War II.

Yawning: It was long misunderstood what yawning means. Could it be us in the past showing our teeth like dogs do when they want to send a message? Could it be us before we learned to hide our boredom better? :D:D:D Some scientists believe it was an ancient evolutionary tactic to cool our growing brains.

They use it now to test for empathy in a study I read about a while back. Just writing this story made me yawn when yawning was discussed. It's an empathetic reaction … that is, if someone can feel for another person and has emotions that are sympathetic, watching someone else yawn will make them yawn. If someone doesn't have empathy, if they can't relate to others and have no psychological tie-in with other humans, then supposedly they won't yawn when someone else does.

Sometimes a yawn is just a yawn. ;)

I bet you yawned reading this. :D:D:D

Science. It's killa.

:D:D

apple fritters: there are a lot of ways to make them but I saw someone take cinnamon bun dough. Make it like cinnamon buns -roll it out, slather with cinnamon-sugar and butter, rough chopped granny smith apples with their peels on (optional), then roll it up in a log form. You take a knife and slice them diagonally one direction, then diagonally the other. Take a mass of the chopped dough, pat it into a patty, then deep fry it. When it floats and looks nicely brown, drain, cover in a simple white frosting (white confectioner's sugar, milk, butter and vanilla to taste -I no longer measure. Look for them on the internet by googling white cinnamon bun frosting. Then eat. Oh, lord have mercy. :^P~~~~~~~~~


	390. Chapter 390

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 390)

-0-In ad-seg

She stood close to the bars staring out into the rough organic landscape before her as her spark filled with irritation. She hadn't planned on things going the way they did. The Warden was a hardcore no-nonsense femme with a rod of cybertanium up her central spire. She had pretty much overpowered the conversation, though Neo knew her hand was weak to start with. They had either gotten the information from more than one of her cell mates or they had cameras in places that weren't obvious. It was probably the latter. She would put cameras around, as many as possible. They probably did the same in prisons on her own side of the line. She didn't really know or care. Her job was to send individuals there, not keep them in after they arrived.

A huge wall on two sides of their confinement blocked the view of everywhere else though she could hear the activity and voices on the other side. It was the rest of the prison. Perhaps, she considered, their lookalikes were on the other side, caged in this dimension as well. She wouldn't be surprised, though the idea of Kudon being dead here was unsettling. There were three things Neo craved and loved. One was power, another, wealth and the final thing, Kudon, her bond.

A door opened as Springer and Ironhide walked out. They stood on their porch, then dragged chairs to the fence where they could holler back and forth with the others. They weren't particularly interested in talking but that would probably change as things drifted onward. Their ad-seg confinements weren't out of the range of hearing by anyone in the area, though Ironhide and Springer were some distance away. As she watched them a pair of armed guards made their rounds of the outside fence signaling by their route where the invisible line of obliteration ended. They passed by and were gone. No one spoke to them, they spoke to no one.

She turned back to Ironhide and Springer. She wondered if Ironhide knew that Prime had killed his genitors. She wondered how long she had to hold that news and when would be the best time to drop that dime. It was a piece of strategy. She would build on it. In the meantime, she would swallow her rage and do her time. She would be here ten orns longer than the rest, or so Traachon told her from the next kennel to her. She was on the end with only Traachon to speak with easily. She was sure that Gee-Gee had done that on purpose.

She would be right.

-0-Nearby

"Look at those sad sacks," Springer said with a grin. "Did you ever see such a funny sight?"

Ironhide grinned, then sipped his 'near beer', the only kind he would ever get. Anything nearer to beer was banned. "No. There may be a bonus to this after all. We can watch them go crazy."

Springer grinned. "There is that," he said as both of them studied the layout once more. Having the others was a diversion but not enough to distract them from their main preoccupation … escape. The morning would pass quietly.

-0-Hobbes

If he could have paced, he would have. There was little space here, enough for a bed, a simple wash nozzle and a chair with a small table. That it was open to the elements didn't harm him but did nothing for his finish and that was about it. A small monitor was built into the structure and answered to voice commands. The possibilities were limited but entertaining. He might even enjoy some of it eventually but not today. He was seething with rage that he was in such a predicament and in typical fashion he blamed everyone but himself. If everyone had just listened to him they wouldn't be here.

Nearby, three cages down, Hobbes was staring at Ironhide and Springer thinking the same thoughts in the same manner. He was no more capable of finding guilt for himself than any of the others.

The others.

He wondered where the rest of their clique was hiding. Momus, Proteus, Sherma, and the other members of the Senate. Where were they? If he had to rot here, he hoped they would come too. He vented, then turned to his right to watch Ratbat who was lying on his bunk recharging. That little aptly named slagger could relax anywhere. But then, Hobbes thought, he had no conscience he could discern.

Irony was not his long suit either.

-0-Waldeen

He had been here longest but had found it harder to adapt to this small space than the others. He seethed with outrage and grievance and when they had brought the others here he had been aghast. The idea that penalties applied to them had not been part of his life's experience growing up. Penalties and punishments were for others. He, himself, had whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it, served up by whoever he ordered to do it. He had never cleaned up after himself, prepared his own food, stood for his own actions, nor been told something wasn't possible ever in his own life. He had lived in the biggest deepest bubble of all, that of offspring of the ruling cabal. That more weren't here with him was an oversight that the merged government of Megatron Prime was working to repair.

His father was down the row, his family's friends and allies were here and their Prime, Optimus the Stupid, Optimus the Greedy, Optimus the Imbecilic was in stasis somewhere he had been told. Good, he thought. You're where you belong, he thought. Then he sat in impotent fury on his bunk to watch the unchanging vista before him, one that he feared would be the only one he would see for the rest of his life.

-0-At The Pit Stop, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered to eat, big mechs with bigger guns in subspace and the tattoos of fabled units including the Day/Night Watch of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire of Primus. Battle hardened Wreckers, soldiers of eons of experience, elder mechs who forgot more about being a security officer slash soldier than most would ever learn and their friends sat at tables that were pushed together, ordered their food, then grinned at the young professionals and families who usually ate here this time of day. They grinned back.

Drift glanced at Springer. "We have time to eat before they get to us. The agenda spans the distance between here and Cybertron."

Springer nodded. "There goes the millennium."

Smokey leaned forward as he sat between Lon and Hot Rod. On the other side of Lon was Bezel. "What is the deal with the mission you just went on, Kup? Amma won't tell me about it."

"What makes you think I will if your Amma thinks you're too young and mouthy to know?" Kup said as everyone there laughed.

Smokey sat back, then frowned, a totally cute affect. "I don't gossip."

"You let everyone know about Aid and Bee bonding. You told about Quaker and his bond," Lon began.

"Those were bonds. This is a mission. A great one I was told," Smokey said as he glanced from Lon to Kup.

Kup paused a moment, then leaned forward. "Prowl just said no."

The youngsters there looked downcast as they expressed their disappointment. "That's fragged," Smokey said as the others nodded. "It's like they don't trust us."

"They don't," Springer said with a grin as huge heaping plates and tall glasses of this and that were laid before them by the cheerful mechs who owned and worked in this place. They walked off to attend to someone else, then Springer smirked. "Of course, Ada said we can tell you."

They brightened, then Smokey leaned forward. "Okay."

"But Optimus said no," Springer said sliding in the zinger.

It was cute how crestfallen the youngsters among them looked at the news. It would be amusing for lunch that orn.

-0-At the snooze fest

Ironhide watched Caro with his optics but his processor was sleeping. Caro was jumped from eighth on a list of 23 … scratch that, 26 items due to the late inclusion of 3 more … **THREE FRAGGING MORE THINGS! * &^%$!** Since Caro was due for a conference call from Earth on short shares or some such shit, he was getting a pass. Good thing he was loved Ironhide thought before he zoned out or he would hate the handsome youngster with a spark of gold.

"And that concludes my part of the city administration presentation. Thank you, Lord Optimus. I have to go to a conference call now," Caro said. "Unless, of course, there are questions."

Merciful Primus, hear our prayer, there weren't any. Everyone watched him leave with longing except Payload who watched him with adoring pride. Then they turned at least physically toward Prowl for the next victim, Prowl who **ACTUALLY WAS LISTENING TO EACH WORD AND TAKING NOTES PROWL!**

That one.

"Magnus? Would you like to continue the presentation for City Hall and the Colonial Administration now that Caro has spoken?" Prowl asked like a good girl, like a teacher's pet, like someone who got a buzz from the suffering of others.

Unfortunately, Ratchet thought, Prowl didn't notice the angst driven oblivion around him. Everyone set a timer for their part, then drifted into Game Land, Sleepy Pie With Your Optics Wide Open Land and other places set aside for moments like this. Ratchet was reviewing his internal 'facing tapes with Ironhide. It had been a while and it beat going over the household grocery list which never seemed to meet the overarching needs of the eating machines who lived with them, aka the kids.

"I would like to do that, Prowl. Thank you," Magnus said in his deeply serious, deeply sexy and deeply personal obliviousness to his sexiness manner. "Let me begin with population updates, vital statistics on a number of different areas including industrial output, housing starts and the repaving of several highways that are in a frost heave zone hitherto for undetected until now."

/ … yes, you do that, slagger …/ -Ironhide

/ … tell them, baby … I want to see Atar's helm hit the table …/ -Arcee being a good bond and a bad daughter

/ … Dear Primus, what did I ever do that deserved this? I don't believe in Purgatory and neither do the humans anymore, yet here I am perched halfway between Heaven and Hell …/ -Ratchet, writing a mea culpa letter to you know Who

/... frag …/ -Optimus Prime musing over the sinking of his armada in the Battleship game he had going with Rainmaker and Starscream

/ … "Yes, I do love you, Rock. But I have my own life to live," she said. Rock who put down for a moment his medals for extreme heroism during the Great War turned to her. "Tiffany, surely you can see that our love was meant to be …/ -Thundercracker working on his fifth straight movie script for (to be turned gently down by) IntraComm's Department of Properties and Development

/... The explosion is enormous and filled with shrapnel. Bogardus turns to the others, then looks up. A ship is in flames and crashing toward them. Bogardus: " **WE HAVE TO RUN! GO!** " The group runs and barely makes it away before the ship crashes …/ -Nitro writing the screenplay for his seventh best selling adventure/action novel on both Earth and Mars featuring a tall black Seeker of the heroic and stoic mode who is named Bogardus. It would be up for several technical Oscars upon theatrical release as well as best picture and best screenplay.

Ironically, it would win both.

Thundercracker would be pissed.

:What do you think the infant is doing?: Raptor to Delphi who was poking his servo with a stylus so he wouldn't fall asleep

:Sleeping with his optics open. He used to do that in home economics class in school. I had to pat his servo: Delphi said. :Of course, he got a cookie right after that:

:He **was** perfect wasn't he: Raptor to Delphi

:You won't get an argument from me: Hard Drive jumping in with Turbine, Alor, Blackjack and Aunt Lissie. Flint, Scout and Trooper would join seconds later.

:What are we discussing?: Turbine asked.

:The infant. Isn't he cute?: Alor asked.

There was general agreement that Ironhide was as cute as a button.

Ratchet knowing the signs jumped in. :What's up?:

:Ironhide is cute. General consensus is that he's adorable: Aunt Lissie who agreed too

:I won't argue. There are a few infants in the colony that bear more than a passing likeness to him: -Ratchet displaying his neuroses.

Raptor snickered, then settled. Magnus eyed him, considered a pop quiz at the end, then continued onward about dispersal of titans here and there around the place. Behind him discussing the merits of an alt form of a concept car or a classic model, Titan, Typhoon, Metroplex who came late and Fort Max who came because no one was home chattered off line. Their outward attention to the proceedings did their format honor.

:When do we get a new dollie?: Alor asked with a slight smirk.

Ratchet shot him a gimlet optic, then grinned. :When the Pit freezes over:

The whining from the grandparent brigade was amazing.

-0-TBC 1-17-17. Edited 1-18-17


	391. Chapter 391

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror (dd5 391)

-0-In the Seventh Level of Heck

The soft droning of the voice of Ultra Magnus played as elevator music to those sitting around. Most of them were smarter than the moment, taping the whole thing with tags to be able to function should the spotlight fall upon them for a response or comment. Herling and Nova, Miler and Venture, Prowl and a couple of others, especially the youngster who was youth delegate this semester, a couple of acolytes from the Temple and Monastery as well as mentored sub-adults who were overcome to be here with the leadership of their colony listened with both audials and an engaged brain.

No one else did.

Ironhide was stewing in his own juices as the alert he scheduled to retrieve Prowler from the Academy pipped on. He listened a moment, then quashed it for another orn. He didn't have the spark to delete it; rather, he was working up the nerve to work up his nerve to ask Ratchet for another sparkling. That would take more nerve than he had now. Maybe he could use the presence of his evil twin to make a point. What that point was, he didn't know. He glanced at his Aunt Lissie, once more warmed to see her in his life. The sparklings would benefit from that spunky, warm-sparked femme. A new one especially. He amped up his peripheral vision to look at Ratchet a second and caught him doing the same. They both jolted, then settled again.

/... What **is** his problem? I should ask him. No. I won't. He has a weird aura … the same one Orion has when he wants to get away with something he did that wasn't good … takes after his old man that way, Our Orion … I, Ratchet, never got caught … much … sigh … I could use a good frag right now … back to the highlight reels …/ -Ratchet speculating on Ironhide in every manner possible

/ … those two … they didn't break up good families when they bonded … my sweet little mech … note to self … steal the kids tonight, as many as possible … my sweet little mech … I need to lay in treats … I love how your pout makes me see you when you were a sparkling, Ironhide … what a cute little sparkling you are …/ -Turbine reminiscing and plotting

: ... then we can hit the town and leave the dead wood behind: Raptor grinned inside because to grin on the outside might mean he would have to stand and explain something about his fortress. Frag that. That was someone elses spark ache. He was on his leave time and if anyone wanted to know what was happening during his tenure as Muy Grande of Fort Cybertron, he would delegate to his fill-in, whoever that was. Right now, they had to plan a boy's night out with the boys. That is, Hard Drive, Prime, Springer, and Drift because they had pull with the police, the slaggers, Flint because he was a **HILARIOUS DRUNK** , Blackjack because he was a crybaby drunk, as sentimental as a maiden aunt during Veteran's Day ... Kup and Hercy, of course. The twins. Those mechs were fun, fun, fun. Typhoon because he was Typhoon. Fort Max because he was dignified. Metroplex because he needed to be **LESS** dignified and mechs to be specified later.

Optimus Prime, Messiah of His People and resident holy man of the mob known as the Cybertronian People grinned slightly, then gave a **VERY** slight nod of his helm to Raptor. Prowl who had him on his radar because he knew Prime drifted off and he was **BOUND AND DETERMINED** that Optimus wouldn't fall asleep and fall on his face caught the movement. He glanced at Ratchet who looked like he was reviewing 'facing videos from the expression on his own face, then kicked him under the table.

Ratchet whose optics were fluttering in ecstasy started then sat up straight with an **ENORMOUS** smile on his face just in case glanced at Prowl, then narrowed his optics in menacing blood lust. :What, slagger?:

:If you can let go of Ironhide's prong long enough to listen, I think something is afoot: Prowl said, half proud of his gutter-ness and half revolted at his own vulgarity.

Ratchet sat like a statue staring straight ahead in what he thought was a neutral manner but his optics peered about like a maniac as he looked around trying to pick up on the undertow. He couldn't. :What?:

:How would I know? I just saw Optimus nod his helm to Raptor: -Prowl looking nonchalant and failing miserably. He drew attention to himself from the Seekers and his genitors. He didn't notice of course. He was being nonchalant.

Ratchet sat back to relax as he listened to Magnus. :Poor Magnus. He never knows what's going on when he talks but I have to say … you would have to go a long way to find a better-looking specimen of Cybertronian mech:

:Actually, Ratchet … all I have to do is go home: -Prowl hitting it out of the park

Ratchet laughed loudly inside, then nodded slightly to Prowl. Raptor who was watching him do so wondered. :What's Ratchet agreeing to? I just saw him nod his helm:

:I don't know but I know if you're insured its better: Blackjack said with a faint grin.

Ironhide who was laughing loudly in his helm (he thought) paused as everyone stared at him including Ultra Magnus. "Is there anything funny about my report, Ironhide?" he asked.

Ironhide who had optics as big as truck tires glanced at everyone. "Uh, no, Magnus. Carry on, son."

A tiny jolt of the willies went through Magnus at the remark as Arcee winked at him. Magnus fixed a stare at her that was only a *smidge* disapproving before returning to his remarks. He spoke even slower to stick it to Dear Old Dad.

Dear Old Dad wasn't amused.

Meanwhile, around the table ...

:The word is delivered: -Raptor feeling a bit smug and triumphant. He had just ignited a bar crawl and didn't say a word to do it. Out loud, that is.

:What word?: -Springer who had just arrived with Drift, Hercy, and Kup. (Also, Lon, Bezel, Smokey and a smirking Hot Rod who came along because their elders were going.)

Raptor glanced his way as he raised the agenda to fake read. :The Word: He nodded to them like they would know. Hard Drive, Blackjack and Ironhide barely contained their mirth. The point of this maneuver was to see how far the newbies would go pretending like they knew before they had to ask. It was a 'pride goeth before the fall' sort of exercise. Raptor was a master at it.

No one replied a moment though Springer, Kup and Hercy were hard at it, having an internal conversation about it. Hercy glanced Raptor's direction. :You're pulling the infant's leg, right? When do we gather and where, General?:

:At the intersection of Metro 1 and 2. Infants need to respect their elders. Let's see how long they stew: Raptor said with barely contained mirth. Hercy grinned slightly, then nodded barely perceptibly. He texted Kup.

:Meet up at Metro 1&2 tonight at 1800 TMC. Don't tell the infants. Let them stew-Hercy:

Kup glanced at the agenda on the table, then nodded barely perceptibly. He glanced at Springer, then shrugged slightly. Springer frowned, then glanced at Raptor who was sitting as calmly and quietly as a Buddha. This was getting to be hard.

"Springer?"

Prowl's voice finally penetrated. He glanced down table. "What? Oh, right," he said subbing a datapad. He quashed a huge sigh, then began to report. "We have a bead on the serial killer on Cybertron and a task force chasing them down. That particular one is linked to 45 murders and we believe that the conditions have created more. We believe that there are probably about 200-250 serial killers on Cybertron right now, with only about ten factored to have more than 4 kills to their discredit. Our task force on serial murder is going to become permanent given the mental health of some of our citizens. We hope to narrow down the focus on this particular one by the end of the decaorn, all things being equal.

"We're having a congregation of gangs in the north, with a number operating out of Nova Cronum and the Tagon Heights. They're highly mobile, steal without a care and have been menacing the small businesses and their owners as they have begun to get on their feet. We also have to escort shipments of building materials in the north around both cities and take them in convoy. I want to organize a raid of their headquarters so that we can grab as many of them in one fell swoop as possible. I also highly recommend that they be brought here to this prison because several already arrested were busted out by their partners in smaller lockups in Kaon. They have no fear, this bunch.

"We also have the usual crime plus a lot more being reported now that everyone has a chance to unwind. A lot of bad actors have been identified trying to blend in and have been taken into custody, those who were menaces and tools of the 'Con government during the occupation. They were civilians mostly who carried out orders and did a lot of slagging things. We want to get them before someone else does. One series of murders follows this path. Someone or someones are giving paybacks to their former tormentors.

"We have a bunch of gangs on Cybertron run by kids and they're getting rounded up as we speak. Some of them are orphans who don't know how to make the jump so they're being held pending dispensation by the local authorities. We have tagging going on here between the five gangs that we've identified but its subtle and you have to look for it to find it. We're trying to interpret the signs, some of which are new.

"The local police on Cybertron are being restructured with emphasis on community policing. We're weeding out the slaggers from before and a few have been arrested. Most of them are anxious for normal and a new way of doing things that lowers the local anxiety and distrust. Some of their divisional commanders and chiefs of departments are coming here for a seminar every three decaorns to be trained by different departments here on our system and the newest techniques. That should help smooth out the bumps we've encountered especially on situations like revenge reporting and that sort of thing.

"Our mounted patrols are going to be going to Cybertron to patrol the huge camps like the composites at Iacon, Kaon, and Polyhex. They're very welcome and the kids like the horses a lot. We want civilians not to be afraid of police so we send thirty different teams to patrol there at night. They use the big freight bridge at the depot at the Military Airfield, the one in the Hangar District. They ride through and right back at end of shift. They're reporting a lot of success so we expect to expand the program to other areas as well. That's about it."

Prowl nodded, then turned to Ratchet who grinned. "Since there appears to be no apparent order to this, how about you, Loser? Which report do you want to bore us with first? Medical or diplomacy?"

Ratchet smiled dazzlingly. "Why, how can I choose with such an introduction?" Snickering was large as everyone put their games, chats and other passtimes into abeyance for the moment.

Prowl grinned tightly. "Surprise us. Loser."

"I think I'll do both. Given that Praxus is almost as big a loser as you, my dear winged wonder, I think it might do you some good to bask in my greatness a bit longer than usual," Ratchet said as a doughnut bounced off his helm. He looked down table and caught a grin from Starscream. He grinned back. "So … as I was saying … the medical report is promising. We have almost 100% compliance in courier-trap vaccinations here on Mars. We'll be going through the lists and find more if they're there. We have a surprising number who bore them, about 15%. That would be a lot of slag if they'd gone off."

Everyone mused on that a moment. "What's percentage on Cybertron and related areas, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"We have 32% of the population accounted for and found 3% of them contaminated with this thing. That is a smaller amount but then, they have a smaller percentage of their population in the military and thereby directly related to Megatron than we do here. I find it comforting that in nearly one-third of the population, such a small number have this issue." He sat back. "The carrier-soldier problem is getting closer to being solved. What we have to do is not impair the activities of the nodes by which this problem exists. I was informed that given a few more decaorns, they should have the problem solved. It is a math thing apparently.

"We're covering a huge population both here and Cybertron and find the prosthetic challenge daunting. There were so many civilians that were injured or lost their particular body parts that it's taking us a while to address all of it. They were left to fend for themselves, something that makes me want to kill someone." He paused a moment, then continued. We have a lot of dementia cases including my Amma Corr who are making good progress but the problem is, they tend to forget their medications and then they slide back. They have to be monitored so they make it through to the end of the treatment process. As for protoform wasting, there are three resistant strains surfacing around Uraya, Vos and Tarn that are coupled with radiation exposure during the war. Slaggers. They didn't give a frag about the civilians and now we have to deal. We're working on treatments now.

"We're expanding our programs in the satellite clinics and medical centers in the cities so that we can have some specialize in different things without too much overlap, making referrals to specialists who will have their equipment centralized. We're about to have a graduation of techs and physician's assistants. We're also having field medics in the ranks and among the more adventurous civilian staff who want to go on missions coming out in numbers. That being said, I dropped in on a swinging party during Christmas Surprise. It was boozy, happy and the cake was great. Almost as good as mine." He smiled brilliantly, then dodged thrown items.

Frowning at everyone, he sat up straighter. "Now, for the other portion of my endless, essential and always successful career as an Autobot ambassado-" Huge rabble greeted that. He wiped off stuff, then smirked. "Slaggers. The diplomatic front, which I handle alone, laying servos on, **NYE! MAKING CROOKED THINGS STRAIGHT!** " He ducked under the table, then peered out. "Fraggers." He sat up straight again. "I have to handle the slaggers from Earth2. I expect that you will come when summoned. I'm not messing with them alone. If they require expertise to puncture their delusions, then I'll call you to come. Be ready. As for the rest, more humans are coming to 'fact find'. I'll take care of that. Expect to be visited so be sober and clean up your offices. We're supposed to be machines, not dump trucks."

Dump trucks are machines, Ratchet," Perceptor said as he worked on the math that would some fine orn hopefully bring Cybertron into orbit around somewhere in the vicinity of Arcturus. Maybe.

Everyone stared at Percy, then grinned at Ratchet. Ratchet stared at Percy, then stared at everyone else. "Frag all of you."

Donuts flew.

-0-TBC 1-18-17 **edited 1-22-17**

ESL:

Nonchalant: acting like nothing bothers you, that no matter what happens you can handle yourself without breaking a sweat. (non-shuh-lont) "Even though he fell out of the airplane, no one noticed his fear around the nonchalant way he handled himself before he hit the ground and went splat."

Like that. ;)


	392. Chapter 392

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror Aftermath (dd5 392)

-0-At the same time nearby

He walked in, paused, then sat down. It was silent a moment. "How do you feel?"

AU Jetta shrugged. "Terrible. Alone."

"You won't be kept near anyone who will hurt you, Jetta. Our prison is fair and concerned with the well-being of everyone inside. Our ultimate goal is to help those inside find their way again," Rung said quietly. "I want to talk to you about things. I want to understand you so that I can help you. I need to know if there are things you need, given you come from another place, rather than here. Understand?"

Jetta stared at him, then nodded. "I want to be confined with Optimus."

"I will relay your request," Rung said. He stared at the handsome bot with his big optics, noting the similarities even as he could discern differences. "Tell me what your function was in his government? What was your role in helping him with his responsibilities?"

Jetta considered that then sat back. "I was in charge of industry and construction. I was the officer in charge of munitions, supplying everyone, building, research and development, all of the workings of a great army and civilization."

"That must have been a heavy responsibility," Rung said as the list of questions in his processor began to grow.

In the prison nearby …

He left the meeting to interview the prisoners. He was an expert in various tactics and could get information without force probably as well as anyone. He had the two prisoners sit in a conference room for a while, stewing in their own juices so that he would have an edge. Edges were good things to exploit in prisoners who had a long history of lies and deceit. Jarro would watch from the outside as Hard Drive did the initial work, then he would have fertile ground with which to continue.

Rung was nearby having a conversation with Jetta who looked like a soft target. Wheeljack was another but Perceptor looked hard and controlled. They were in their enclosures with the others and after having a short meeting with Jarro and a couple of other psychologists who were here to observe, it was decided to interview and profile all of these new prisoners. How that would work with the more violent individuals was still unknown.

Hard Drive walked into the building, chatted with Jarro and the two psychologists for a moment, then entered the room where Decimus was pacing in a high state of emotion. He closed the door, then sat quietly, ignoring Decimus who spun to stare at him with anger. "It took you long enough."

Hard Drive glanced up at him, then nodded to a chair. "Have a seat. Let's talk about things."

He pulled out a chair angrily, then sat. He stared at Hard Drive through narrowed optics. "You're dead where I come from."

Hardie nodded. "I am aware of that. What I want to know for information, what was your role in Prime's government? What was your job description and what did you do?"

Decimus sat back. "I was in charge of energy. I found and gathered it, refined and supplied it. Food, medical, fuel … all of it. I was the minister for energy and energy development."

"How did Prime govern? I would think given the lack of rapport between all of you that he might have pitted you against each other."

Decimus laughed harshly. "He did. It kept everyone on the peds. No one could get too high and too powerful if you had to worry about everyone else around you. Prime had his pets. Jetta was one. That slagger actually went as far as to frag him to get what he wanted."

"Our Prime and Jetta are childhood friends here. They were children together and great friends. What was Jetta to your Prime?" Hardie asked.

"They were friends from school. Prime grew up rich and so did Jetta. None of them ever lifted a finger. They were always wealthy." Decimus sounded hard and angry.

"And you? Did you come up with money too?" Hardie asked.

"No. I earned everything I ever got. I didn't have it handed to me," Decimus replied.

"It's the opposite here. Prime and Jetta came up from the slums and you're the fragger who never lifted a digit," Hardie replied.

Decimus stared at him. "Frag that. Where I come from it's the other way around."

It was silent a moment. Then Hardie leaned forward. "Tell me about the others. Tell me about how it was with them."

Decimus considered that. "He promoted senators … Momus, Sherma, others. Ratbat's specialty was undermining things. He undermined Vos, Polyhex, and Tarn, getting them to sell each other out. There were mass surrenders based on him making promises that Prime never kept. There were rumors that he was playing fast and loose with the Decepticons too. He was a two-faced fragger. He only cared about money and either side could own him if they paid enough. Prime knew that and used him a few times to get what he wanted, knowing that Ratbat would sell him out. But in those cases, Prime wanted him to do it.

"Wheeljack is a soft spot in the armor. He's cracking under the pressure. He didn't like what Ratchet had been doing, experimenting on mechs and femmes, even children. He wanted to militarize processors, turning bots into killing machines controlled by the state. He didn't care who got hurt and neither did Perceptor. They worked together on a lot of terrible projects and expected me to test their outcomes in my mines. It never worked but they would study the wreckage and go back to the drawing board. I finally convinced Prime to have them take their horror show elsewhere because it was slowing down production."

Hardie listened to the cold rendering, a lack of empathy glaring at him like a flashing light as the big mech outlined his grievances. Decimus had no concern about the cost of this kind of programming other than how it affected his ability to meet deadlines for his own responsibility. Hardie suppressed an urge to strike him. "What about Kudon and Neo?"

Decimus sat back. "Born to money. Raised in it. They were part of the Council of Ancients and Kudon was also on the Council of Elders. They were both in the Senate. They were the architect for Prime of the whole rotten system. They worked hand in glove with Optimus to make policy, most of it punishing for the people."

"Were you a senator?" Hardie asked.

"I was. Fat lot of good that did me. Kudon and Neo had the votes rigged. As long as everyone made a lot of money, the votes were assured. Kudon and Neo were responsible for shutting down the communications networks, formulating and pushing propaganda, stifling dissent, and taking over industries."

"Traachon and Hobbes."

"They did the same. They also were part of the plot to assassinate Sentinel. The Council of Ancients condemned him to death," Decimus said. "Kudon and Neo … they pushed for him to die and Prime obliged."

Hardie stared at him a moment organizing his anger tainted thoughts. "Sentinel was murdered in the worst way by Prime."

Decimus shrugged. "Fortunes of war. He could have played ball. The slagger decided to be a choir boy. That's his fault, not mine."

"I never said it was, Decimus," Hardie replied coolly.

"You're judging me, I can see that," Decimus said. "You think you can sit there and judge me."

Hardie didn't speak but watched him without expression. He knew that Decimus would probably spill a lot more but if he decided to be self-righteous, they would probably conclude this shortly.

"The whole thing … all of it was Prime's fault. We were following his lead. Do you really think that Prime would have let it go if we had said no?" he asked.

"I don't know. Did anyone ever try?" Hardie asked.

Decimus stared at him. "No." He sat back. "I'm tired."

"Then perhaps you can rest up and we can do this again. If you want to have a future, you have to tell us about your past. Anything you know that can help Megatron will go a long way for you. We can always get it out of Wheeljack or Jetta. I would imagine if they were penned up long enough, pretty much everyone would tell us what we need to know. If you want to have value, Decimus, you better be quick and thorough about it before someone else makes you obsolete. I hope you get my drift."

Decimus stared at Hard Drive with a cold expression. "Perfectly."

Hardie arose, then walked out. Decimus would be taken back to the barracks where he would later be joined by Ratbat. It would take a while. Hard Drive was talking to Ratbat at the moment.

-0-In the meeting...

Barbara Morshower and Judy Witwicky accompanied by Sam and Ron Witwicky and a grinning Mama Fig laid out how the human community was doing. Others with them sat or stood beside the three soldiers who offered their chairs but were turned down. Barbara was discussing the expansions and the effect of the Resort among the visitors, those who were going to come and the average human on Earth.

:We have had over 102,000 guests since we opened for business and the lists for those who are going to come extend out for years. Of that group, we have only had to arrest for poor behavior six individuals for fighting, 47 for drunkenness or other substance abuse, 27 for domestic disputing, and 3 for fooling around and pushing total strangers into the creek or the lake. Gavin Pritchard, our chief of security, handled everything to a tee:

:Handsomely, some would say: Judy Witwicky said with a big smile. Laughter from all including Gavin Pritchard was had. :We have been fantastically lucky:

:Our guests are delighted to be here. We have also opened a clinic at the Resort to not only handle more swiftly medical emergencies but to allow those with major disabilities and conditions to come for visits. We want everyone to come who wishes: Barbara said. :The vibe is beautiful and the remarks and responses both here and on Earth are what we hoped. The Resort is the number one tourist destination on Earth and there are very few who find fault with it.

:Our new open areas are highly utilized including the golf course, hiking, bird watching, and the creeks and lake. The forest is filling out with ferns and other dense shade plantings are taking off. It's beautiful in the woods with a deep pine smell on days when its warmest. Picnicking, suntanning in the meadows and other activities are part of the experience now. I am so glad you approved a stopover on Trypticon, Optimus, as part of the new expanded offering. I want everyone who comes here to appreciate the big frames too. The views of Saturn will be amazing. Thank you:

Prime grinned, then nodded. "We are very happy with the Resort and how it has helped with public opinion. Your management, ladies and gentlemen, does you proud."

Everyone grinned at Prime and he grinned back. Morshower continued. :We're going to be taking side trips now through the Industrial Park Cities and some of their more accessible and interesting areas after our planning with Scar. That kind of industrial production is stunning to watch and the routes through the big steel mills and other places have been approved. We will get to actually drive through some of them to see steel get poured and other things. I love to go there myself to watch: Barbara said. :Thank you also for the pre-approval and forwarding of our request to take guests through the museums. We want them to see the beautiful art and artifacts of your people. I think the more they see the beauty you create and how you live, the more they will understand and appreciate you as a people:

:What's not to like and understand?: Judy Witwicky asked with genuine consternation. :I don't have a problem with it and in all the movies I'm getting mowed down by someone:

Huge laughter greeted that. Ratchet smirked at her. "That was a stellar defensive move hitting Rampage with your purse when he was in bulldozer mode."

Judy Witwicky smirked back. :Thank you. I thought so too:

Amusement circled the room, then Arcee leaned forward to look down the row. "How will you go to the museums? I know you go on buses everywhere else."

:We have a plan to have them enter into smaller touring carts with environmental characteristics," Perceptor said. "The prototype is being put through testing right now. They will go from the bus to a holding area, then through another umbilical to the runabouts. That way they can be driven around the museums in comfort and safety while being inside."

"They need to bring binoculars," Springer said with a grin.

"They will be provided," Wheeljack said. "The little midgets need us for everything."

Laughter greeted that as the humans bantered back and forth with the bots. Then Sheila gave the report for Sciences Habitat. :We have published the first set of data that we have about the Van Allen Belt and downloaded the image library that we have been building and documenting about the moons of this system. They will be placed in a public access library for anyone to use at sponsorship of the University of Oregon. We also have taken on a number of hard science requests that pertain to Charon, Pluto's moon, Io and Enceladus. That doesn't count the long term studies ongoing about the effects of living on another planet with smaller gravity and virtually no atmosphere. Our 'Mars Project' is still underway. We hope to document by visiting every area on this world and imaging it. Our Mars water project and the study of the poles is also continuing. Deep space projects and links with universities on Earth will continue. We hope to start publishing on a regular basis by the end of January, Earth time:

"We are happy with your success," Prime said. "Let us know how we can help you. We wish to share all that we can together."

:Thank you, Optimus. Everything we publish is dedicated to you and the Cybertronian people of Mars and Cybertron: Sheila said.

:As well it should be: Judy Witwicky said with a grin.

:The Consulate asked me to tell you that they are happy that your office is going over the applications by businesses and organizations to set up shop here and that the new businesses are doing well with the assistance of the local business community here. The hope is for more to come. Galaxy and Harris along with the Resort are just the start of collaborations, or so they hope. Earth 1 is growing about a third of their food with the hope that the expansion of the greenhouse will allow Earth 1 to become independent of food stuff delivery by this time next year. As for the rest of us, we're happy as peas in a pod: Barbara concluded. She looked at the others. :Anything to add? Prowl wanted it short:

Huge abuse flew Prowl's direction as he frowned at everyone. "You tell me its too long, then you tell me you need to say things, then you whine when anyone does and somehow … **SOMEHOW** I get the slag," he said as he sat back folding his arms. A frown on his handsome face offset by his glowing chevron was a good look for him.

"Aw, Prowl has a sad," Ratchet said. "Alor? Lend him your thumb."

Prowl smirked at Alor. "What makes you think I might not take it?"

Alor grinned, then held out his thumb. Prowl's smirk fled as he flustered a moment. "Fraggers."

Laughter broke things up a moment, then the humans exited but for the soldiers. Everyone toodled off as they waved on the way back to the world. The door closed behind them. Prime glanced at Prowl who was scowling at Ratchet. "Where are we, Prowl?"

Prowl glanced at the agenda, then grinned in spite of himself. "Item number 6 out of 26."

The howling was loud and long.

-0-TBC 1-19-17 **edited 1-22-17**


	393. Chapter 393

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror Aftermath (dd5 393)

-0-Droning onward

Prowl glanced at an amused Chevron and Chrome. "Temple and Monastery reports please."

Lauren stood, then smiled at everyone. "Wake up."

Everyone sat up straighter in reflex, then grinned sheepishly. Lauren chuckled. "We have shifted our academic focus toward the schools regarding the human students. We do all of our mandated functions but tailor our presentation with slight differences when the human children attend. Any references to our religion outside of how it affected historical moments is held to one side. When all of the common elements are taught, the human children are taken to another part of the Temple to learn something else while we teach our children what they need to know regarding the rest. We are honoring the right of the humans to have their own beliefs and cultural learning."

:Lauren, my daughter, Annabelle, is telling me she wants to stay with the class and learn what you teach them. She likes the other stuff but … uh … she has an identification thing going on with her Cybertronian citizenship and wants to know the rest: Will Lennox said as Bobby Epps nodded. Niall Graham grinned as he lounged. :My son is small but I imagine he would raise the same points himself:

Lauren considered that. :It would take parental permission to have them hear the rest. We are very serious about preserving the rights of others to believe what they believe and not impose our own ideas and beliefs on anyone. It would take a written note to the Temple office to allow them to continue. We would be honored and greatly pleased to include them but it is your decision. You and the other genitors of course:

:I will tell them. Thank you, Lauren. I don't have a problem with her listening and learning. What we feel as humans is solid and we talk about who and what we are with the kids a lot. Lonnie and I are aware of this possibility: Epps said. The others nodded.

"Then we will be honored to have them." He grinned, then consulted his datapad. "We are also digging through the mass of information and artifacts that have been steadily arriving both with us at the Monastery as well as the museums, the museum depot in Praxus here on-world as well as the libraries. We along with Cyclonus at the Monastery, the University, Library and Museum conservation teams and historians are doing an overview attaching inventory tags designed to find and mark among other things anything related to the Omega Keys and the reboot of Cybertron. We have found references but nothing concise. It is mentioned in the literature but the actual location of Keys or the process still eludes us.

"We did, however, find a number of icons of Primus, Solus and Zeta Prime that were thought lost in the destruction of their shrines in carefully packed boxes and crates. Apparently, we are allowed hope that a lot of the artifacts we fear missing are still safe and somewhere in the mass of retrieved items we are still finding on Cybertron. Apparently, the rush at the end precluded an orderly retreat for all of our cultural and religious items. We have located and are retrieving the contents of three of the seven massive caches that we know about. There are hints that there are more than seven as well because of the urgency at the end required a lot more spaces to hide things. Apparently, those who could discern what was coming worked on this a long time. The huge cache of relics and books in or near Altihex was relocated and we are still looking for it. That includes a number of dangerous items confiscated from the Decepticons as well as priceless items of our history, perhaps including Omega Keys. I will say, though, the literature so far points that the two we have are the only ones to be found on Cybertron.

"We have our outreach programs that include a number of teams of our priests coupled with acolytes that visit shut-ins, hospitals, care centers, the prison, and jails. We also help those that call upon us and those who are in difficulty. We offer services at the Processor Hospital and have officiated this tri-decaorn over fifteen funerals. Very sad affairs but none unexpected. Our program for acolytes is bearing fruit with over 120 individuals seeking to serve The People through the Temple. Our current priestly population numbers 47 with the elevation of two more individuals. We are currently formulating a plan to build shrines, small places of contemplation, counsel, and reflection in different cities around the colony. When we do, we shall display the appropriate recovered artifacts with the idea of recreating the shrines even in miniature if you will. It will give comfort to the people," he said as those around the table nodded their helms in agreement.

"Which ones? My favorite was the Shrine of The Thirteenth Prime," Ratchet said as memories of their family ventures there came flooding back.

"I liked the one to Prima," Prowl said as Venture and Miler nodded. "We went there a lot when I lived at home."

"That would be very comforting and feel like home if that could be accomplished," Venture said. "We have discussed this on the Temple Board and all of us are strongly in favor. Right, Turbine?"

Turbine nodded. "I am. I like the idea of the visible aspects of our internal life being made available. I know I have been asked about it by the public as a member of the Temple Board often."

Venture nodded. "And I as well. I will work to this end," he said as Turbine nodded.

"It is on the planning commission's historical restoration list, Lord Lauren," Jetta said as Magnus nodded. "We would like to see this too. A lot of our shell-shocked people would benefit from them around. It would feel more like home."

"I want my kids to visit them too," Paragon said as he nodded in agreement. "Our shrine, the one closest to my home was the Shrine of Amalgamous. I used to want to be him when I grew up." He grinned. "Transforming seemed highly desirable as a child if I remember correctly. I longed to be half as good as he was."

Everyone grinned. A lot of them did.

"We are working with the Circle of Light to publish materials for general readership as well as educational tools, given that both groups had a big place in our history. We are very happy with the Temple and congratulate our Temple Auxiliary as well as that of the Autobot City Ladies Auxiliary for their assistance. It makes a difference for us who have much to do and little time. Thank you, Lord Optimus," Lauren said as he bowed slightly. Every priest and acolyte did as well, then Lauren sat down.

Cyclonus picked up his datapad and reflected a moment. "We have established a school for acolytes in our Monastery and we are going to be training more scribes as well as teachers. We have recovered a number of our best scholars in the last migration and have them working on the mutual problem of the Omega Keys. Right now, we are able to accommodate our population who come to sit and contemplate, work or read in the libraries, seek assistance from staff or even live there for periods of time. We are going to apply for an expansion on the other side of the crest so that we can move our school, housing, and communal dining area as well as create another large library and reading room for our growing congregation. We were a large philosophical group on Cybertron and I expect it to grow with each migration. Getting more space now will help accommodate those who seek us out in future."

"We have received your request and passed it on to the designers. If you can attend a meeting at the end of the week to discuss the design and get your changes, then we will move it to the planning commission. Right now, all we have is your letter," Jetta said. "We have a lot of housing up so we can turn to other projects such as the Performing Arts Center and this."

Cyclonus nodded. "Tell me when and we will be there."

Jetta nodded, then consulted his heavy duty datapad. "I will text you, Cyclonus."

Cyclonus nodded. "We are vigilant in our searches, Prime. The sooner we find the answer, the better."

"Thank you, Cyclonus. We know you are working hard for the data." Prime glanced at Prowl. "What is left on the agenda, Prowl?"

Prowl consulted it and as he did his wings wilted a smidge. "We have the Elders report, Youth Programs, Outlying Bases, Interior and Energy report, Events, IntraComm, Performing Arts Center, University, Education, Cultural report, Sciences, Big Frames included with Field Ops because I run the agenda and which includes that which is now classified, military and as needed only."

It was silent a moment. Prime grinned slightly. "Outlying bases."

Cloudburst grinned. "We're aces on Luna Base. A few television groups filmed programming there and caught my good side. All of them." (Huge laughter and ribald complaints about the 'good side' he sits on being missed) "Ha-ha." He grinned again. "Our detention facility is lonely. Just so you know. But we maintain it anyway because, yes, we are that good." (More slag)

"I'm on leave. Frag Fort Cybertron." Raptor smiled broadly. "It was still there when I left and may I say … it was left in an outstanding condition. By the way, thanks to Sciences for boosting our sensors. We can see across the migration path into the big nebula out that way. I worried about that being a base area for slaggers."

"Gliese is being managed as only I can manage it," Blackjack said before a donut bounced off his helm. He turned to his father. "How old are you really?"

Raptor grinned. "Old enough to pat your servo, little mech."

Blackjack smirked, then turned to the group which included his adoring son. "Gliese is being mapped to the last pitted hole in the ground. We have discovered a number of places where the energon has pooled and begun to seed. Sciences will come shortly to remove them, then scan from space for more places. If they hit atmosphere it could trigger growth. The last thing we need is more energon." He sat a moment, then grinned. "When did anyone here expect to hear that statement?"

No one did but they all commented. An excess of anything was a new thing to most in attendance.

"How is the medical going at the big hospitals, 'Jack?" Alor asked as he held Scout on his shoulder. The baby was sleeping soundly as was Prima down table from him. The two were besties with Resolve and often had play times together with Arrow and Paragon's sons. They were all about the same age.

"We have a steady flow from Cybertron, mostly big cases or those who need long-term recovery treatments that would be hard to get on Cybertron right now. It's all going well and is run like a top by those who manage that portion of it, which is good for us given the circumstances," 'Jack replied. "All in all, good for us there."

"Fort Apache is doing well, fulfilling its mission of exploring beyond the migration trail up to the nebula. Right now, we're getting odd intermittent signals of an unknown origin from it but that could be anything. It would be distortion from anything and anywhere. It's continuous but not in an intelligible way, with a discernible pattern. We're going to monitor it and have shifted our array that direction," Flint said.

"Let us know what you need, Flint," Prowl said as he made a note. Flint nodded, then sat back eyeing Scout with a grin. Alor grinned back but didn't hand him over. Flint instead picked up Resolve and put him on his shoulder. The baby shifted, then settled again. Perceptor grinned. It was nice to be the ada of a much loved and admired baby.

"We're getting signals of ship movement near the planet where the nursery was located," Patten, a Seeker commander replied. "The planet where the acid monsters lived has fallen back into its previous peacefulness but the signals we're receiving at Fort Recluse, Optimus, are part of the pattern they send. I'm not sure they want back there. I'm sure given the circumstances that the right conditions for a nursery for their animals are hard to find. We're patrolling that way and shadowing the signals. They disappear off our instruments when we head their way. The merchants who use the route are back and we have signaled them that we protect the area and it includes them when they pass through. They signaled back their appreciation but we've not made contact. That is for you to decide. We're peaceful right now and our base sensor upgrades will be finished this week."

"Thank you, Commander," Prime said with a nod.

Smokescreen grinned. "How can I thank you for making me commander of the Embassy garrison on Earth? What were the odds?" he asked to great laughter. "All is well. I've become a media sensation from all the cameras and the interviews with the humans there and those coming through. They have all my good sides including my aft," he said to huge laughter. His grandson watched with worshipful optics as his grandpa reported in. "The garrison is in good shape and probably as photogenic as it gets."

"Aft," Ironhide said with a grin.

Smokescreen smirked back. "Yes, we are a handsome bunch, my garrison. Maybe we need a beauty pageant."

"Miss Forward Base," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I might enter."

"No," Raptor said. "No ringers."

Ratchet grinned at him. "You might want to know that among the humans, there are sofas that are considered better looking than me."

It was silent in a shocked manner in the room, then everyone turned to the three men sitting on easy chairs in the middle, three human men whose grins disappeared immediately. They looked around, then turned to Ratchet. :I think you're really cute, Ratchet: Lennox sputtered as the other two nodded emphatically.

It was silent a bit longer, then Raptor leaned forward. "Do you really think that? Do humans?"

:I can't speak for all humans, Raptor, but I think Ratchet is really cute: Epps said with a growing sense of loathing gathering in his guts.

Ratchet grinned at him. "I love it when mice squirm."

"Do they really, Ratchet?" Prime asked with surprise.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, they do," he said. Then he grinned. "Frag them."

Huge interlude of disbelief, 'frag humans', 'we aren't humans', 'slag them, slagging humans', 'if they don't think you're beautiful, Ratchet, what do you think of me?', and 'slag them'. It was silent again. Prowl who was staring at the three men with a look of amazement on his face leaned closer. "Don't misunderstand me, humans. I think he's a loon but it's common knowledge among us that he's one of the best looking … loons you can find among our kind." He sat up regard Ratchet who was sitting back in his chair with a big smile on his face. "You're mad, insane, a loser, and fragged up but you're considered beautiful by our species. Of course, you don't hold a candle to me-"

A fusillade of debris rained down on Prowl. He frowned at the assembled group, then stared at the humans who were howling with laughter. They stopped mid laugh. "No comments? Well then, Elder reports."

Laughter greeted that as a unmollified Ironhide steamed along with his super amazed elders. Neo who was surprised too stood up. "I am never ending amazed at the strangeness of alien points of view," she said as she nodded to Ratchet. Ratchet grinned and nodded back. "Right now with the expansion of the senior centers in the metro cities, we have a senior center within walking distance of nearly everyone. We have expanded our skills bank outreach for those who have rare or vanishing skills, languages or stories to preserve. We are retrieving all we can and saving it on film so that its available from the original practitioners. We are very lucky that way.

"We have organized tournaments for a number of games that are very cut throat and well attended. We coordinate through home health care, the Temple and Monastery to help shut-ins and others who need assistance. Our femme groups also have undertaken these things for projects since so many have elder members in their families. We also have groups visiting schools to show and tell. All in all, we're a very organized and happy group, Lord Optimus."

Education and the University were next with glowing reports and updates on at-risk kids. They were working through Processor Health and Youth Programs to assist kids who liked to run around getting into trouble and who needed a mentor. There were no more breaks in the school program until after the spring break, thus it was a straight grind forward. New terms at University were starting in the next decaorn so get your applications in early.

Everyone turned to stare at Smokey who leaned back in his chair. "What?" he asked defensively.

"I told little mech, Dev, that he couldn't play with the big bots if he didn't do his ciphering," Hercy said with a grin.

Devcon grinned back. "I did too."

Lots of hoo-haw ensued.

-0-TBC 1-20-17 **edited 1-23-17**

I am sending notes back to everyone. We just went from a week of -24 F to +8 F. That different of 32 degrees almost made me snap in two. :D:D:D I had to be outside a part of each day so it was brutal. I will now unbend and keep typing. Be careful out there in the weird weather, everyone. :D

Naria: Thank you for finding that nit. I will fix it. :D:D:D I love the meetings. They are so painful. I used to have them at my old job with people who liked to drone onward. LOL! HUGS!

Lackwit: My mom used to poke her hand with a pencil to stay awake during librarian meetings. :D:D I add that part for her. HUGS, darling!


	394. Chapter 394

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror Aftermath (dd5 394)

-0-At the snoozefest

Herling and Nova did their bit and reminded everyone that infant 'roundup' for the new term was beginning shortly. Glowers from a few mechs around the room greeted that remark as they finished up their report. Beachcomber then told about the mining going on in the Oort Field, the energon quarry on world, the supplies for Cybertron and what part of the Empire they held at the moment as well as a number of things that included a completed mapping of Mars. All was in hand well enough and the slaggers in the system outside the line drawn by Prime and reinforced by dreadnoughts were holding back as well. They were getting their energon from free floating bits around them, something that was still drawing pirates and out of work Decepticons their way.

On and on it went until at last, at long last, the Good of the Order was held with a follow up afterward for the senior Autobots alone to discuss military and 'secret stuff'. Prime with a grin relaxed in his chair. "Entertain me, minions."

Grins met that. "I think that was mighty neighborly of you, Herling and Nova, to inform the slackers in this group about infant intake to the schools," Arcee said because she could.

"Ungrateful infant," Blackjack muttered darkly. "I give you the best decaorns of your life and you bite me in the aft."

"Aw," Raptor said as he grinned at his son. "Do you have a boo-boo?"

Laughter greeted that. Turbine glanced at Hard Drive. "Maybe a caste court or two will lift his spirits."

Hard Drive grinned. "We don't have any requests do we?" he asked as he looked down the table to spy Blackstone, Coln-2 and Barron.

"No one has petitioned for one. Yet," Barron replied with a chuckle. "I have to say … I find them deeply entertaining. The idea that a Prime has to give ground to you is rather shocking. These are the first I have ever seen."

"They are rather good aren't they?" Ironhide said with a slight preen. "I think that the sergeant-at-arms is key to the whole thing."

Laughter greeted that. Ratchet grinned. "I think so too but then I frag you on a regular basis."

Groans and laughter greeted that as Prowl stared at Ratchet with The Look. "Truly, when I think you can't sink any lower than you are … talking about such things in the presence of priests … you disappear from view."

"I thought it was funny."

Prowl glanced sharply at Miler who was grinning at him. "You do?"

"I do. It's, of course, unseemly but I can't help but think if someone had been this … amusing in the ballrooms and dinner parties of Iacon in the orn, it might have made them bearable."

Prowl sat back, then folded his arms over his chassis as he regarded Ratchet with an assessing expression. "You have corrupted my Ada."

" **HUZZAH!** There may be hope for you yet, Prowler," Ratchet said as he smiled a brilliant smile. "Of course, I could be wrong ..."

Prowl smirked slightly. "I would like you to know I am perfectly capable of being an aft all by myself."

Laughter greeted that as Prime stared at Prowl with an expression of delight. Ratchet grinned. "We have to go on the town again."

"We do," Prowl said. "I do find that hanging out with you and descending into the seventh circle of the Pit tend to coincide."

"You can't go out tonight."

Everyone turned to Raptor who sat like a big Buddha in his chair. Scout had walked across the table to him and was sitting on his arm with a giant smile on his tiny Ironhide face. Raptor grinned at Scout and Scout grinned at him.

Ratchet stared at him with an appraising expression. "Why not?"

Raptor glanced at Ratchet. "Because I have spoken."

A huge ration of crap greeted that, then subsided. Ratchet smirked. "I do declare. You're going on the town yourself. You and the boys."

"I have nothing to say. I have spoken," Raptor said with a ghost of a grin.

"Slagger," Ratchet said. He sat back. "When is the next war game?"

Everyone turned to Optimus who blinked at the attention. "I am getting my remote Prime upgraded. They said they would call me."

"I have mine," Turbine said with a satisfied nod of the helm. "I dare you to try and blow it up this time."

"You still alt mode to tank, right?" Springer asked.

"Yes, but the guns on it are killer," Turbine said.

"What about us?"

Everyone glanced at Smokey who was listening with gathering excitement. "Hot Rod, Lon, Bezel, and I have our own remotes. They're actually finished and ready to go. We can come too, right?"

Everyone considered the four excited kids and the doting amma looking at his grandson with an amazing expression of love that folded back into his usual grin and nonchalance. Ratchet glanced at him. "What do you think, Dev? Do we let the infants play too?"

The four watched Dev as he considered the request. "Only on my team. Me and Smokescreen, we get the infants."

Shouts went up as the four exulted a moment, then remembered where they were. They sat back down, then grinned at Dev. "My amma will lead us to victory," Smokey said with assurance. "No one can fight like my amma and appa."

An aw moment was had for the infant, then everyone turned back to the important stuff, discussing their players for the next war game. Starscream was discussing his 'modifications'. "I have extended firepower," he began before Thundercracker snorted, then laughed aloud. Starscream frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your modifications," Thundercracker said as he petted his dog, Buster. The brown dog was laying across Thundercracker's lap snoozing away. "Imagine if you will, a Seeker flying through the air in flight mode hugging a monster bomb to their bosom with their arms and legs."

They did and Starscream caught hell for it. "You will be sorry when I drop it on your sorry afts," he said in his dark and silky manner.

"What's the layout of the game this time, Jetta, and how can we keep Percy and Wheeljack out of it?" Bulkhead asked over the laughter and mockery.

"It's going to be over a bigger area and will include two urban centers. One is going to be a convoluted slum like the Jumble and the other a nice high caste enclave like that of the Jewel District in Capital City. That way we can destroy both. I am also going to be hiding game pieces, things that you have to find in the middle of the fighting. Anyone with the most retrieved pieces wins. What you win, I don't know," Jetta began.

A huge tide of 'atta-boys' and 'that sounds greats' greeted that scenario.

"What else besides cities, slums and the usual?" Ratchet asked.

"We're going to do more difficult terrain. We have perfected a couple of little smelting pools, a big river that circulates, a lake that's big and deep and one that isn't. We have the Temple again and a pair of medic stations that are off limits. If you get to either place, you have a timed out. We intend to make forts for everyone and there will be a maze and razor wire. As for Wheeljack and Perceptor … short of prison, I don't know how to keep them out."

"Order them," Prowl said. "You're the Prime. Prime up. Sir."

Huge laughter greeted that as Prime and Prowl smirked at each other. He looked at the group laughing around the room, friends of eons of hard times and felt incredibly good. "Wheeljack, Perceptor, behave."

"That's the ticket," Elita said with a laugh. "Try to keep the carnage to the end. What about the big frames?"

" **WHAT ABOUT US!?"** Ty asked with a laugh. "We will be there."

"Vinn and I have modified the rules. You have to be on teams. You will draw lots, Ty, you and everyone over Prime's size," Jetta said. "That way you can't gang up and do us all in at once."

"You mean you think we … cheat?" Ty asked with a look of faked shock on his handsome face.

" **YES!"** -everyone there under 900 feet

He laughed loudly as Metroplex snickered. Fort Max who looked insulted smirked at Prime. "You will need us some fine orn."

"I already do," Prime said with a chuckle. He glanced at Ratchet. "Do we get trophies this time?"

"Make a committee and you have it," Ratchet said. "I dibs chairman though."

Prime snickered, then looked at Prowl whose grin fell off his face and landed on the floor with a clang. "You and Ratchet. Trophies."

Prowl glanced at Ratchet with a smoldering glare. "I hate you."

"To know me is to love me," Ratchet said as he smirked at Prowl.

Prowl sat back, folding his arms over his chassis, a remarkably handsome look for him of which he had no idea. "Over dinner. Bring a drawing datapad."

"You got it, sister," Ratchet said. They both smirked at each other.

"As I was saying about infant intake," Delphi said as he cast his gaze on his grandson. Blackjack frowned at his amma, a look that sent tingles over Delphi's neural net. He looked like a sparkling when he did that. But then, all of them did. "I suppose you will home school Scout until they take him in full time like Prowler and the other babies."

" **I SUPPOSE I WON'T!"** Blackjack said as he dug in his heels. Literally.

"Now, infant, you can't use that tone on me. I can still pat your servo," Delphi said with a grin as Hard Drive nodded.

Blackjack glowered at them. "Slaggers."

"Big baby," Ironhide said. "Big girl."

Blackjack smirked at his son. "Frag you too."

Huge laughter greeted that as the standoff continued between son, father, grandfather and a few great grandfathers. Ironhide grinned at his simmering dad. "Look, Atar. Prowler goes there as does Solus and Sojourner. Your kids will go, right, Paragon?" Paragon nodded with a grin. "I heard that Resolve and Prima will as well. That's a first class group of infants to go to school with."

Blackjack stared at his son with narrowing optical ridges. "Frag you again."

"He will go. Your father might need a binky for a while but Scout will be attending," Alor said firmly.

"I will be unhappy that Resolve is away for a while but its only two joors for now. I want him to have friends. I was accelerated in school and the social part of things was difficult. Having friends and being easy around others is a major attribute I want for our son."

"I was accelerated," Ironhide said as he remembered the slag of it.

Prowl nodded. "I was too. Social things are hard."

"Scout will have that in reverse. Instead of being the youngest infant in the room, he'll be the oldest," Alor said with a side glance at Blackjack.

" **HA-HA, ALIE!"** Blackjack replied. He shook his helm. "You work all orn long to provide for the infant and bond and this is what you get in return."

"Where have I heard that sad slag before?" Ratchet asked as he turned to face Ironhide squarely.

Ironhide frowned at Ratchet. "Back up, old mech. **I, IRONHIDE, PROVIDE AND IF I WANT TO WHINE I WILL!"** he exclaimed.

Nova laughed loudly, then glanced at Herling. "I love 'for the good of the order'."

That sentiment would be unanimous.

-0-At the same time

Hard Drive had interviewed a surly sullen Ratbat, one who was filled with revenge and paybacks. Then he left to go to the staff meeting leaving him with Rung and Jarro. He was sitting in a chair in the conference room when Jarro entered, then sat down. It was silent a moment, then the surly mini-con sneered at Jarro. "What do you want, fragger?"

Jarro keyed open his datapad, then grinned slightly at Ratbat. "Everything," he said quietly.

-0-TBC 1-22-17 **edited 1-22-17**


	395. Chapter 395

The Diego Diaries: Mirror, Mirror Aftermath (dd5 395)

NOTE: Thank you, Naria, for that tip off. You were right. Your English is beautiful. :D:D:D Observations and tips are always welcome here. HUGS! It's finally warmer here … from a low of -27 F to a high of 13 F (-32.7 C to -10.5 C) I am having a cow with the Fahrenheit to Celsius converter so that may not be right for Celsius. SIGH! I love/hate technology. ;)

-0-Meeting etc

" **IT'S GOING TO BE EPIC!"**

Smokey and his three friends walked out into the sunlight together, four youngling mechs who had joined the committee meeting because their elders thought they could use the experience. It made them glad to be foot soldiers though they were amused by the informality of the meeting. Hanging out with a Prime was still a 'thing', though Optimus Prime preferred the comfort of those around him to nerve-wracking formality.

"We need to practice," Lon said as he walked along with Bezel and Hot Rod.

Smokey glanced back at them. "The desert. Amma will expect us to be on our 'A' game."

"When aren't we?" Hot Rod asked to great laughter.

Following them, the civilians of the Community Leadership and Senior Autobot Council ambled along. "Those kids are adorable," Neo said as she walked with Herling and Nova.

"They are," Herling said. "I will still shoot their little robots in the game. Though, I will say, it's really counter-intuitive to who I am as a mech."

Neo grinned. "Me too but I will say to you. It's going to be fun."

Everyone was in agreement.

-0-Moments earlier

Alor sat back down after giving Blackjack major noogies on his helm. He glared at his bond who to him was flawless and did no wrong. Except maybe now. Alor grinned. "Poor widdow baby. If you weren't cute, I'd smack you."

Blackjack smirked. "I **am** cute."

Laughter and ribald comments about what he could do with his 'cute' followed that as the meeting's only bright spot began to wind down. Prime grinned. "I hate to say it but I think we need to have the senior Autobots meet. Thank you for the work you do. It is greatly appreciated by me and all of us in the colony and empire."

"It is our honor, Lord Optimus," Herling said. "We would be lost to the winds without you and your leadership. Thank you for the opportunity to serve our people."

Everyone nodded for that sentiment as the civilians began to gather to go. Nova grinned at Blackjack. "Three orns, General," he said before they walked out together.

Blackjack glared at the retreating civilians with a pouty cuteness that was hilarious.

Prime grinned. "I didn't know that at some point my daughters would be going to school for most of the orn. I remember feeling poorly as well."

"Me too," Ironhide said as he glared at Ratchet.

Ratchet gave him a ginormous smile. "Eat it, big boy."

Huge laughter greeted that as the door closed. Then everyone sat down to go over classified and weird stuff. Prime sat back, then nodded to Prowl. He glanced at Hard Drive. "What did you learn from Decimus and Ratbat, General?"

"There is no honor among thieves," Hardie replied. "Decimus was in charge of fuel and energy. He was ruthless and feels nothing about the cost of what he did. I'm not clear that he possesses the capacity to feel empathy for others, so he was ruthless in his practices, even using children in his enterprises. Interestingly enough, he came up poor while you, Optimus and Jetta, came up rich. Prime pitted all of his mechs against one another to keep everyone on edge and to blunt the rise of competing kingdoms. Decimus talked about others including Sherma and Momus who we need to keep an optic out for on this side if they survived.

"Ratbat was Ratbat. Apparently, he did the same thing in that dimension that he did here, undermining places to get them to surrender. When they did they were punished anyway. Different city-states and cities were pitted against each other by him and he would sell himself to either side for the right price."

"At least, that part is true here as well," Raptor said grimly as everyone nodded.

"He sold out my hometown, the slagger, in both places," Starscream said. "He sold out Vos too didn't he?"

"He did," Hardie replied. "Polyhex, Vos and Stanix for sure."

"Oh great," Springer said grimly. "My hometown too." Drift squeezed his arm.

"Apparently, Prime knew he played both sides and used that to get his ends met through the treachery of Ratbat. Perceptor and Ratchet are as bad as it gets. Wheeljack was cracking because of what they were doing. Ratchet was trying to weaponize processors and Perceptor helped him. They even used children. They would run their experiments in his mining and manufacturing operations fragging things up. Decimus was only worried about getting his quotas met, not that mechs and femmes were being hurt. He made Prime have them take their operations elsewhere. None of them have empathy, Optimus.

"Kudon was on the Council of Ancients and Council of Elders. Neo was on the Council of Ancients too. They rigged votes in the Senate, shut down communications and pushed propaganda, overtook industries, the usual stuff. They devised the repression and stifling of truth. Whatever Prime needed from the Senate, they gave him. They engineered the murder of Sentinel and Optimus Prime allowed it. It was awful how Sentinel died. Imagine that. A Sentinel Prime who had honor."

It was silent a moment as they thought about that odd bit of news.

"He puts the entire thing on Prime. He said he was following orders and said that if they said no, Prime would do it anyway. It's all fragged, Prime," Hardie said with deep disgust.

"So, that was Decimus. What about Ratbat? Did you speak to him?" Ratchet asked.

"I did. He's one loathsome little fragger. He's combative almost to his own detriment. We have life or death over him but he can't help himself. He blamed it all on Prime. 'What could we do?' he said. He denied all the allegations and said Decimus worked people to death in his mines. Ratbat says that the mines all over the empire have cave-ins that killed hundreds of individuals and Decimus would leave them rather than get anyone out. He would tunnel another direction bypassing the place where they were buried and not look, nor recover for the families. He said that Ratchet was a demon and that Perceptor would create experiments that killed the subjects. He said that empurata and shadow play were invented by Perceptor."

Perceptor shifted uneasily. "What a terrible mech," he said quietly.

"They aren't us, Percy," Wheeljack said patting Perceptor's arm. "What about me, Hardie? What did the little fragger say about me?"

"He said you're a weak sparked fragger who should have been put down a long time ago. He said you did a lot of bad things, invented a lot of terrible weapons and enjoyed the perks while things were going well. Then when it became clear they might lose, you lost your will. He doesn't respect you, Wheeljack, because he thinks you're an opportunistic hypocritical coward," Hardie replied.

"That isn't who you are, 'Jack," Perceptor said defensively. "I am not impressed with this alternative Wheeljack. He could be a total stranger. He's the exact opposite of you."

Ratchet grinned. "It's okay, Perceptor. I'm a baby killing maniac. They aren't us. They're us in a different reality, one that created what they are. I would be afraid to hear their full stories. I imagine it can't be pretty."

"Prime and Jetta came from money. They weren't made to suffer. Decimus sounded like he was. I don't know the story on Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Ratchet but I'd like to have a crack at them," Hardie said.

Optimus nodded. "Please get with Jarro. I believe you might have expertise he doesn't have about things that need answered."

Hardie nodded. "Will do."

"Well, we have maniacs among us. What about Ironhide and Springer?" Ratchet asked as the door opened. Gee-Gee and one of her assistant wardens, Cirio, walked in. They nodded to everyone, then sat.

"Warden, Cirio, thank you for coming. Please give us an update on the newcomers," Optimus asked.

"Thank you for asking, Lord Optimus," Gee-Gee said. "Right now, we have a number of them in ad-seg, administrative-segregation, due to a fight incited by Neo. She prompted an attack on Jetta which meant we had to make an extraction. We put Neo, Decimus, Traachon, Hobbes, Ratbat, and Kudon into ad-seg and removed Jetta to another cell block by himself for safety. Waldeen is in ad-seg as well. I would suggest that unless they're put into stasis, we need to be ready to have enough lock ups to place some by themselves. Jetta, I would like to discuss with you at your first convenience the possibility of building smaller versions of the big barracks lock ups to hold one or two prisoners. Protective custody could get complex."

"I will meet you after the meeting if you have a moment, Gee-Gee," Jetta replied.

"I have time. Thank you, Jetta," she replied, then turned back to Prime. "We have counselors working on the various prisoners and the others seem to be biding their time. I don't expect them to ever be anything but dangerous and scheming. Jetta is a nervous wreck but doing better in a cell block by himself. I'm not sure we can ever place anyone with him. The group in ad-seg are there for three decaorns but for Neo who got four as the instigator. So far, no delivery drones have been destroyed, no staff more than verbally abused. We have had no fights after this. It was a good lesson to see an extraction and I'm glad that the ad-seg area is in view of the main prison. It's a good object lesson and reminder for everyone."

"Are there any special conditions arising yet?" Optimus asked.

"Not so far. There's enough rage there to power a ship but nothing popping out to indicate that they have special dimensional needs," Gee-Gee replied. "We've run sims on empty units to show them our expertise, resolve, and intensity of purpose. Some of our guards posed as prisoners and the extraction units did exceptionally well. They had a big audience for their efforts. The ones who appear most outwardly accepting of the situation are Springer and Ironhide. Other than that, they're going through the stages of rage that all prisoners go through. The long term outlook is not very rosy. I am thinking with their poor personal emotional impulse control and deep-seated character flaws that there will be trouble as we go but for now having them separated has lowered the threat level overall."

Prime nodded. "I received a message from Megatron Prime last night. They have overtaken the Empire and are consolidating their hold on things. Autobots have surrendered everywhere and they are taking their orders from Prime with what is being reported as great relief among the masses everywhere including the soldiers. He is gathering a few more that he has asked us to receive and I told him that we would take whoever he needs to be removed. If they prove too much, we can put them into stasis." He glanced at Barron. "I do so for the good of all and even though I know there are laws and rights involved here, I do so without undo personal emotional and ethical conflict."

Barron nodded. "I understand. There is also the question, Lord Optimus, of their legal standing in this dimension given that they aren't from here. I would say it could be resolved in court but I defer to you given the circumstances. There is no good solution to this problem and as long as they receive the best possible containment available, I will defer to those parts of the Primal Charter that allow you this discretion given that we are talking about such grave dangers. If they ever got free, if they ever had a chance, they could wreak such havoc as to place all of us in the gravest of danger. No one would know they weren't us if you will. The possibility of harm they represent fulfill in my opinion the sections of the Charter that allow you to decide matters that pose jeopardy to all of us as they obviously do. I know that it isn't an easy decision for you but I support it."

"Thank you, Barron. I find it difficult to do such things but there is no solution for me at this time that does not pose danger to innocents. There will be more coming. I will inform you when they arrive," Prime said. He glanced at Prowl. "What about old business?"

Prowl studied the datapad in his servo. "We have regular communiques from the Reptilians. They apparently make decisions through convoluted time-consuming processes. They will let us know when they want us to come. The Whites haven't responded yet. Those on Earth are still forted up. I expect that Alor will have more to report when he takes up station again. There are a number of human delegations coming including Earth2 with their updated plan." He rolled his optics, then continued. "We have rumors of a spy in the human ranks," he said glancing at the three humans who looked startled.

:What?: -the three startled humans

Prime leaned forward on his elbows. "There are rumors that there are two spies for M.E.C.H. here in the soldier ranks. This is not more than a rumor but we have held off telling you until we had better intel. We narrowed it down to two men present, identity still unknown. What do you know, gentlemen, about this rumor?"

Lennox stood up and glanced at the other two. He was as tense as it was possible to be. :Nothing, Optimus. We've heard nothing. You aren't saying that Trevor is a spy are you?:

"No. All that we know is that two men may be spies and that they have come in the past two years. Trevor Smith has been here longer," Prime said.

:It could be General Bowers: Epps said as he stood up too. He began to pace angrily. :Bowers. He would be stupid enough to spy:

:I don't know. His wife is about as loyal to this place as any of us. I don't see him as the one. It has to be a striker, someone on a beta team. Or maybe it's a soldier assigned to the Consulate. Earth 1 doesn't have soldiers in residence. Only N.E.S.T and the Consulate. We have to go through the records over the past two years and find out who it is: Graham said grimly. :Fuck. I hope it's not a Brit:

Epps glared at him. :Or a Yank:

:I don't want it to be anyone. Fuck this. Is that all you know yet, Optimus?: Lennox asked.

Prime nodded. "Yes. I do not believe its Sargent Smith. I believe it may or not be someone else, a striker who came in the last two years."

Lennox nodded. :We'll find them:

"When you do, Lennox, don't alert them. We need to use them to track backward to their source," Elita said.

Jazz nodded. "Don't frag this up, Lennox, with paybacks. This could lead us to the promised land."

Lennox nodded. :Then they're ours:

It was silent a moment, then the soldiers sat down uncomfortably. :Optimus … I don't want this to reflect badly on our relationship or that of Earth. This is a very small minority: Lennox replied.

"We know," Optimus said. "We are one, Will Lennox."

Lennox nodded. :Until all are one:

-0-Shortly later

They walked out together heading for this and that. Prowl and Ratchet headed for the Diner On The Corner while the others checked in at their departments. They would meet up with everyone after they did due diligence to have lunch, then break for the real world of work and slag. Springer and Drift walked along behind Raptor and Company. "This is fragged about the humans," Springer said.

Drift nodded. "I know. We need to find them."

"We need to find them before Lennox," Springer said with a grin as they stepped out to walk to Substation #6 and their HQ. Drift laughed as they did.

Prime went over the stack on his desk as he mulled over the idea of someone on the human side being a spy. How much information did they send back to their control? How much tech did they steal? Did they get an accurate map of the colony, something that was banned for Earth? Humans that came here often made reasonable facsimiles when they returned to Earth but they were never completely accurate. No one on a guided tour ever got the full picture of life here. Only the trusted humans knew every nook and cranny and they were due to leave for Earth in two orns.

He would meet with their motorized guards this afternoon and go over their orders especially in light of this new twist and turn. Then they would beat the humans to Earth through Diego and be their 'rides' during their down time. Hopefully, things would go well. He stared at the work on his desk, then walked out the door heading for the Diner. He felt great this morning. A few jokes and laughs with his friends was good tonic. He disappeared into the morning sunlight as he rejoined the life of his colony.

-0-Nearby

They sat together eating lunch on their orns off. They were working and living a very low-key life after having made a few changes to their appearance. They muted their energy when they were in public so they wouldn't even accidentally be discovered. There were some things you couldn't change and your energy signature was one of them. They were alert most of the time but relaxed now having lived so successfully this long without discovery. At least, they were in normal circumstances.

Ratchet and Prowl walked in, then took a booth across from theirs on the other side of the big room. They watched the two unobtrusively as they bantered together, then began to consult a datapad, drawing on it as they discussed some topic or other. After a moment, both mechs relaxed a little bit when it was clear that Ratchet and Prowl didn't recognize them.

Sherma and Momus, arriving some time back during a migration with their families and colleagues breathed a sigh of relief. They were still hidden for another orn.

-0-TBC 1-22-17 **edited 1-23-17**

ESL: Noogies: a slang word for taking your knuckles and rubbing them hard on someone's head while you have them in a hammer lock around the neck.


	396. Chapter 396

The Diego Diaries: Onward Bound (dd5 396)

-0-Around the town(s)

"And this has to be done as well, Ratchet."

Ratchet stared at the pile of work on his desk with dismal prospects for freedom any time soon. Lee-Lee, his brain and assistant grinned. "If you start, you get finished faster."

Ratchet smirked at her, this petite femme with an indomitable will and a sunny disposition. "I could hate you easily."

She smiled. "I'll get you a snack." With that, she walked out to the office beyond where she ruled the roost and access to the boss. Only a handful of individuals were given unlimited access while others got grilled. Paperwork had deadlines. She returned with a plate filled with 'fruit', 'cold cuts', 'chips', and a couple of desserts. Setting it and a tall cold one (non high grade) on the desk, she whisked out.

He stared at his bounty, then grinned. "Bribe me, infant, and I work better. Your ada did good on you." With a nosh and a grin, he began to work through the piles of stuff relating to his department that covered three planets and a number of forward bases. It would take a while.

-0-Elsewhere

" **SLAG IT, FEMME! A MECH HAS TO BE FREE!"**

"Sit down, Ironhide, and do what I tell you." Holi stood before him, a wisp of a femme with an iron will and a sense of duty that was only matched by Maxi.

Ironhide sat meekly, then a pile of work was shoved his way. "Frag."

"I'll get you a treat," she said with a grin.

 **"SLAG IT, FEMME! I'M NOT AN INFANT!** … what kind of treat?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll surprise you, sparkling. Just get busy," she said as she left.

He watched her go. :Ratchet:

:What?:

:I'm being held hostage. Come and get me:

:How?" -Ratchet aka R

:Lie: -Ironhide aka IH

:Frag you, Ironhide. I'm being held captive here myself. But I did get treats: -R

:What kind?: Ironhide paused as Holi returned with a heaping plate of sandwiches, cookies and a big piece of cake. He watched her set it down, give him a pointed look, then swish out to her office to keep things spinning.

:Ironhide?: -R

:What?: -IH

:What?: -R

Ironhide stared at his plate. :I have a big plate of sandwiches, cookies and cake. I also have a nice cold one. It looks like beer but I doubt it. Little femme is a slave driver. She doesn't want drunks on the job:

:Where do you work, slagger? A munitions depot. Why **wouldn't** she want drunks gone from the premises?: -R

:Don't try and make sense to me, Ratchet. I'm too far gone for that: -IH

:Whiner. I have cold cuts, fruit, chips, pie, and cookies: -R

Silence as both evaluate who 'won' in the food lottery.

:Fragger. I'll trade you cake for the pie: -IH

:No sale, Ironhide. Suck it up: -R

Silence.

:You there?: -R

:I'm eating a succulent piece of cake. Lots of frosting: -IH

:Slagger. You eat the rest first: -R

:Its all good. What's the agenda for tonight?: -IH

 **:I HEARD THAT YOU AND YOUR ELDERS ARE GOING ON THE TOWN WITH PRIME!:** -R

:Oh. Right. I forgot. Got work to do... bye: Ironhide signed off, then grinned. :Appa:

:What, infant?: -Raptor aka Raptor

:Where are you?: -IH, sniveling

:I'm in the man cave having a good time: he lied. :Ice cream, remote toys, slagging lies with Atar and the others… you know how it is when you're off duty for a decaorn: Raptor grinned as he sat in the dojo shooting the breeze with mechs. Hercy, Kup, Hard Drive, Blackjack and Scout, Springer, Drift and Devcon were having a chat together about things and nothing at all. "The infant is calling." Everyone nodded, then grinned.

"Where is he?" Hardie asked.

:Where are you, infant?: Raptor asked as he linked everyone in with a wink.

:I'm at the office. Slagging femme has me elbow deep in work: Ironhide said with a snivel as he ate one of his sandwiches. :You know, Appa, you could call me away and we could hang out. This slag can hold:

:What about your duty, infant?: Raptor asked. :You aren't telling me that you're going to shirk your duty?: Everyone listening in grinned at the same time.

:Uh … no, Appa:

Silence.

:I just want to hang out with you. It's been a while since we just hung around: -IH sounding needy

Everyone took a moment to snicker and have all the feels, then Raptor answered back. :Ironhide, we didn't raise you to be a slacker. Get your work done and then we can play. Alright?:

Silence.

:OK, Appa: came the tiny reply. Then there was silence.

Raptor grinned. "Let's take the party to the infant's office." With that, everyone stood up and walked to the munitions depot and the office of the infant who was the center of the world for a number of them. He would be so delighted he would send Holi on a food and drink run. It would be hilarious in the office of the Master of Munitions of Mars.

-0-Onward ho

They sat by the windows watching the outside view. Charon was a cold duty, cold in the sense it was far from the sun and everything was frozen as far as the optics could see. They were picking up on their regular duty, that is Sideswipe and Bluestreak were. Sunstreaker would be home until they returned taking care of the kids, then they would swap places. Sideswipe, Bluestreak and Sunstreaker were having a private conversation.

:Then we're heading for town tonight:

:Frag you, Sunstreaker. I'm coming too. I'm off at dinner time and I'll bridge in: Sideswipe said.

Bluestreak looked askance at him a moment, then sat back on the chair where he was watching the sensor arrays beyond. Nothing much was happening, though there was the faint signals of a freighter convoy going on the ancient trade route far from them. :Who will watch the babies?:

:Miler told me he was taking them, all three of them. I'd be alone tonight: Sunstreaker said as he considered the colors on his canvas a moment. :We're meeting up at the corner of Metro 1 and 2 at 1800 TMC. Be there, Sideswipe:

The conversation continued.

-0-Elsewhere

Prowl walked from his office toward the command table where he sat. A short interlude with Ratchet at the Diner On The Corner had borne strange fruit. They had designed trophies, categories of 'win' and sent them onward to The Iron Works which had a sideline going in trophies given the interest raised in the food contests of Ratchet et al. Optimus had told him he was going out with 'the boys' tonight and it was strange. He was the one who went out and made a spectacle of himself, not the self-effacing, noble and completely decent Messiah of their People.

He would have to track Optimus and appear out of nowhere like an avenging angel if he ended up in slag. He was after all going out with Ironhide's elders and a bunch of big frames. Anything could happen. When he set his sensor alert, he would be doing the same thing Optimus did everytime he and Ratchet hit the town.

Such was life.

-0-Elsewhere

It was dark as night settled on the city. Iacon was quiet after a couple of orns of celebration for the end of the war and the overthrow of the regime. Things were going well. He stared at the moon overhead, a huge vision of Moonbase as it slowly passed by. Footfalls behind him alerted his already strained sensibility. He felt rather than saw Megatron pause beside him, resting his servos on the railing of the terrace. It ran around the entire building, a viewing vantage point for the offices behind them. "It's very beautiful tonight."

Prowl nodded. "It is."

Megatron felt Prowl's desolation. "I feared leaving you inside too long. I feared that you would have conflicts."

Prowl glanced at him. "I am fine."

"No, you are not," Megatron said. "What do you feel about the end of the war, Prowl?"

"I am glad, of course. I'm happy," he said quietly.

"Your family ..." Megatron ventured.

"They are being held for questioning. We shall see what happens," Prowl replied as he stared at the moon.

Megatron nodded. "I am not planning to be vindictive. Those who were cogs in the machine interest me less than those who did the damage in the greater world. Your family needs your assistance to find themselves again."

"They are very resilient," Prowl said. He turned to Megatron. "What about you? Your family."

"They're coming in a few orns. I sent them away. Far enough that they wouldn't be a pawn in our struggle," Megatron said. "You were key to our victory. You were brave to stay along with Ultra Magnus. I am in your debt."

Prowl nodded. "I did my duty."

It was silent a moment. "I am glad that you are still willing to remain here to help me with this whole struggle. I am sorry, Prowl, that Prime had to go but he couldn't stay and have things be safe."

Prowl showed no emotion. "I am aware that your options were limited. I shall function optimally for the good of our people. As for the rest … we have more important things to do than worry about what I need or want."

"At some point, it will be important," Megatron said.

"Then we wait until then," Prowl said.

They stood together a long time staring at the stars and the city before returning to the work that lay before then, the resurrection of their entire civilization.

-0-Elsewhere

Turbine left the Temple to head for the infant's office. Apparently, he had whined hard enough that everyone went to hold his servo. He grinned as he crossed the street to enter the Metro District to walk to the Armory office in the underground. Trains were passing by as he walked on the sidewalk to the locked door nearby that led deeper. He keyed it, then entered as it closed behind him. It was a well lit convoluted walk to the entrance of the 'Main Armory-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars' and the party going on in Ironhide's office. Holi was holding her son having kept him from school. They had portraits made with the entire extended family so he was taking an orn off. "They're in there, Turbine. Make Ironhide do his work."

"I'm on it, Holi," Turbine said as he patted her son's little face. He smiled at Turbine who smiled back. Walking to the office door, he peered inside. "Well, this is how we get the infant to do his job?"

Everyone sitting in the chairs and couches with piles of food on plates and cold ones grinned. "Turbine. Get in here." Raptor patted a place on the couch. "Have a bite."

Turbine sat, was handed a plate and drink, then fixed his gaze on Ironhide. He was sitting at his desk with a big grin, a beer and a few more desserts. He grinned at his amma, then it faded. "What?" he asked.

"How much work do you have to do, Ironhide? What about your duty, infant?" he asked as only a doting amma could his little mech.

"Uh …" he stuttered. "I have it here somewhere."

"Bad Ironhide. Bad, bad Ironhide," Turbine said with a grin. "Hand it out."

Everyone looked at Turbine as if he had lost his marbles. "What?" -everyone

" **IF** you are going to corrupt the infant by making him shirk his duty … his **DUTY** … then you all have to help him get done," Turbine said with his command voice. It was an amma command voice too.

Everyone stared at everyone else, then rose almost as one. Carrying their plates and drinks, they walked out making excuses, to take residence in the armory lounge nearby. Turbine watched everyone go, then grinned at Ironhide. "Get on it, infant. Duty calls."

Ironhide who watched with adorable dismay stared at his amma. "Frag duty," he said as he stared at his desk. It would be a sad sack moment as Ironhide began to work through his stuff with the amused but stern optic of his amma watching him all the way through.

-0-TBC 1-23-17


	397. Chapter 397

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 397) HERE YOU GO! BECAUSE YOU ASKED! :D:D:D

-0-On the way to Mandalay …

Prime stood by the door for a moment, then turned toward Prowl who was holding Sojourner and Solus. The tots smiled at him, then Prowl who smirked at Prime. "Go. Play. You never do."

Prime grinned. He nodded, then walked out. It was silent a moment, then Solus and Sojourner patted Prowl as a grinning Miracle stood beside them. **"Ada!"**

He grinned. "That's me," Prowl said as he turned to go into the kitchen with them. "Who knew?" he asked no one in particular.

-0-Down in the lower levels

"But isn't Ada going too?" Fireball asked as he watched Ironhide walk to the door.

Ironhide smirked at Ratchet who was sitting in his chair with four sparklings on his lap. "Not this time. Big boys only."

Laughter from the big kids greeted that as he walked out. The door closed, then everyone turned to stare at Ratchet with expectation. He stared back. "What?" he asked.

They would tell him.

-0-In another place

"Hurry up."

"I am. I have to do this slag."

"I usually do it. Do you want me to do it?"

Springer frowned at Drift. "Do you think I can't?"

"I never said that. I just said you usually dump that slag on me and take advantage of my good nature and winsome ways." Drift grinned.

Springer smirked. "That isn't all I intend to take advantage of, slagger. Do this."

Drift nudged Springer aside, then finished the mail download, sorted it by importance, then signed off. He turned to Springer. "All done."

"Fragger. Let's go play," Springer said with a grin. They walked out together and the door closed silently behind them.

-0-Elsewhere

They gathered on the corner to await the others. Raptor, Blackjack, Hard Drive and the twins huddled together to tell ribald jokes as the night breeze began to rise. It was -80 degrees F and the wind was 19 miles per hour. The night time lights were coming on and the clubs and restaurants were going full blast. Soon shops would close but for the all-night groceries, drop in medical clinics and pharmacies. The rush hour of those going home would pass swiftly, then they would own the night. Or so they would believe, these long time bonds who had become one with the ball and chain. Raptor grinned at his son. "Open your chassis."

"What?" Blackjack asked with surprise. "I left Scout at home."

"Prove it." -everyone waiting.

He opened his carry hold, then glowered at all of them. **"YOU SHOULD DEFEND ME!"**

"We do when you deserve it, Blackjack," Hardie said with a laugh. They glanced down the street as Kup, Drift, Hercy, Smokescreen, Devcon, and Bumblebee stepped up from the underground station to walk their way.

 **"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"** Raptor called out.

"I had to secure the colony, Appa. We're essential equipment," Springer said as they joined the waiting group.

"Is that what ya are?" Raptor said with a snicker.

Behind him, Ironhide and Prime stepped out of their building heading toward the group as from the underground station once more, four others did as well. Fort Max, Metroplex, Titan, and Typhoon walked down the sidewalk toward them. When they gathered Raptor laughed loudly. **"THERE'S FIFTEEN OF US!** Who wants to bet we don't make as much trouble as Prowl and Ratchet alone?"

There were no takers.

Everyone turned toward Prime whose grin faded a moment. "What?"

"Are you prepared to uphold the Code of the Mech by imbibing and fragging around? So say you?" Hard Drive asked with a grin. Hercy who had learned the Code of the Mech from General Hard Drive of Praxus as a recruit grinned as well. This was going to be fun.

Prime glanced at the others, then Hardie. He shrugged slightly. "Sure," he said with a grin.

Loud laughter caught that as nearby unseen, Niall Graham was buzzing toward home. He slowed, then contacted Prowl. :Niall Graham to Prowl:

Prowl's calm voice filtered through the headset in Graham's suit. :Prowl here:

:Prowl … I see Optimus and about a dozen mechs on the corner of the highway across from your tower. Is something going on?:

It was silent a moment, then a bemused voice replied. :Nothing is wrong. They're going on the town:

Niall nearly fell off his segway as he considered that. :Thank you, Prowl. Just checking for the good of the order: He grinned.

A soft chuckle reached him. :Understood. Prowl out:

Niall watched them chat, laugh and smack each other, then head toward Club Cybertron. He commed Lennox. **:WILL! THIS IS NIALL!:**

Will Lennox who was was in the kitchen in the Tower Habitat holding dirty dishes for the women as they cleaned them to wash nearly dropped the stack. The sound of Niall's voice blasting out of his pocket communicator, something all of the soldiers carried when they weren't in their gear so they could still talk to anyone and everyone had nearly made him leap out of his shoes. He put the dishes down, then walked to one side as everyone in the area turned toward him with concern. "What? Damn, Niall. You nearly blasted the roof off."

:Can you speak? Put the earpiece in: Niall said with a tense whisper.

Will glanced back at the silent group watching him, then complied. "What?" he asked softly.

:I just saw Prime, Ironhide and his family, the twins, Bee, some titans, Dev and who knows who else gathered on the sidewalk outside Club Cybertron. I called Prowl to ask if something was up and he said they were going to do the town:

Will took that in a moment, then turned to the others. "I have to go out a moment. Epps? You come too. We have to do something."

"What? What do you have to do?" Jonathan Lennox asked with concern.

"We have to chaperon a mech for a few moments. It's not a big deal. I'll call you at intervals," Will said as he walked toward the airlock, their gear and a ride downward to their segways.

"You're lying, son," his mother said as she watched them go. **"WE WANT DETAILS, WILLIAM THOMAS LENNOX! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"** his mom called out with a grin.

He looked back as he grabbed his gear. "You got it. Don't wait up."

They disappeared immediately. Everyone stared at the door, then Judy Witwicky put down her towel. "Fuck this shit." She walked to the comm console. Pressing a button to send after getting the number from the online directory, she put through a call. "Judy Witwicky to Prowl."

A moment's pause passed, then a well-modulated tenor responded. "This is Prowl."

"Okay, Prowl … what's going on that Niall, Bobby and Will would leave here in a tear?"

Prowl stood at the other end with a mixing bowl in his servos and his babies standing on the island 'helping' him to make cookies. He paused a moment flummoxed. "Umh?" he said honestly.

-0-In another place

They stood in a circle as Amma Turbine handed out the maps. He had made a treasure hunt in the apartment that required the little mechs and Sunspot to read the clues, then find the hidden objects. They would have to do some math, speculate about meanings and sort out mixed up words to find things. Sunspot quivered with excitement as Turbine handed him his list. **"OH, AMMA! THIS IS SO FUN!"**

Turbine laughed. "I think so too. While you babies are looking for treasure, I'm going to get the treats ready. What kind of treasure hunters would you be without a treat?"

Bos, Reflector, Co-D, and Sunspot glanced at each other, then Turbine. **"NOT GOOD ONES!?"** Reflector asked with excitement.

Turbine laughed. "No, babies … just hungry ones. **On your mark! Get set! Go!"**

They ran in different directions before stopping to check their lists. Then they would look in earnest. It would take a while, but then Amma gave them treats along the way to keep up their strength.

-0-Elsewhere

Delphi lounged in his recliner. He had movies and shows lined up in the queue, several books that he was wanting to read since **FOREVER** and treats/drinks galore on the counter. A plate nicely stacked was on the end table beside him and all was slagging well in his world. Alor who sat on the other side with his books, drink/treats was just as happy. They both liked the same stuff and as often as they could watched shows or had reading parties together. This was a dream come true. Nothing was going to put a damper on their evening as they both settled in to binge watch Sherlock Holmes.

"You know, Delphi, for a human, that Cumberbatch guy is pretty good looking. Academically that is." Alor grinned. "I think I'll tell Blackjack."

"He's almost as bad as Ironhide," Delphi said with a chuckle. "That infant. He is quite the wonder isn't he?"

"You won't get an argument out of me," Alor said with a grin. "I'm still laughing over what Turbine did to him this afternoon. Infant better get his priorities right. Work doesn't finish itself."

"No, it doesn't," Delphi said as the opening scenes for "A Scandal In Bohemia" began on the huge monitor before them.

-0-Elsewhere

:Ratchet:

:What?:

:What are you doing?:

Ratchet looked around the room, then the dish beside him on the end table. He was drinking beer and eating Ironhide's entire cache of fudge. :Nothing: He smiled a huge cheese eating grin in spite of the fact no one could see him. "What are you doing?:

Prowl glanced around the room he had just straightened to an immaculate turn, a room that matched the rest of the entire gigantic apartment that covered the entire floor all on its own. Everything shined including his kids. :Nothing. Want to come up or do I come down?:

Ratchet glanced around. :I'll come up. I have shorties. The big kids are with Turbine and the bigger ones are clubbing:

:Bring them. They're mine anyway: Prowl said with a smirk. Then he walked to the kitchen to prepare immaculate trays of delicacies as a couple of bottles of 'wine' chilled in a large engraved wine bucket nearby. He did this with his usual precision. He was, after all, Prowl.

-0-Moments later

The door opened as Ratchet peered inside. **"HIDEY HO!"**

Prowl peered out of the kitchen, then grinned. "Get in here. Bring my children with you."

Ratchet entered with what was left of the fudge and a case of beer in his hand as infants sat waiting for the ride to stop inside his carry hold. He walked to the kitchen, admired the beautiful display of food and long stemmed glasses, then slammed his beer case on the counter. He smiled at Prowl. "You're all 'country mouse and city mouse', right?"

"If I'm anything, I'm all 'uncouth beast' and 'the immaculate gent'," Prowl said as he grinned in spite of himself. Ratchet put infants on the ground who looked up and smiled brilliantly.

" **OWL! WE COMED TO LOU! WE LOVE LOU!"** Orion said as all four walked forward for a hug. Prowl hugged them, gave them a cookie, then led them to the playroom where Solus, Sojourner, and Miracle were playing. He came back out. "The little mechs are spending the night with friends."

"That's new. How do you like it?" Ratchet asked as both began to heap up their plates.

"I don't but then, I have to be a good ada. Unfortunately," Prowl said. "This is the first time. I feel odd."

"I hear ya," Ratchet said. "I feel the same way every time Drift and Springer leave the apartment."

They both laughed loudly, filled their glasses, took a bottle with them, then sat on couches in the living room. They snacked a moment. "These are good. You make them?"

"Yes," Prowl lied though he could have if he wanted.

Ratchet snickered at him. "What now, oh organized one?"

"Well, they're having a marathon of "Game of Thrones" on channel 48-A." Prowl considered that. "I have a hard time since they killed Sean Bean."

"Me too," Ratchet said. "What's a show without Boromir?" he asked.

"My sentiments exactly," Prowl said, then they both laughed.

That was when Solus walked in dragging a wet dollie. "Ada?"

"What, Solus?" Prowl asked as it dawned on him that her dollie was wet.

"Sojourner is in the tub."

"What?" Prowl asked.

"She showed me how to turn on the things," Solus said, then she smiled brilliantly.

It would live in Ratchet's processor how fast Prowl levitated out of his chair to run to the wash rack near the public rooms. Sojourner indeed figured out how to fill the tub and all of them minus Solus were sitting in bubbles as it overflowed into the room. She would have joined them but was too short to climb into the bubbly water.

As that was happening, as Ratchet sat sipping wine and eating canapes, as Prowl headed off the water before it rolled out into the hallway, redirecting it toward the drain as he spun the handles to shut it off, the Boyz Club was making their way through the doors of Club Cybertron for a little fun and recreation. Hot on their tail, flying through the streets on segways, Will Lennox, Bobby Epps and Niall Graham rolled madly.

-0-TBC 1-23-17 **edited 1-24-17**

I love contrasting Prowl and Ratchet. LOL! HUGS!


	398. Chapter 398

The Diego Diaries: Motating (dd5 398)

-0-At the Residence

Ratchet stood nearby holding a towel as Prowl hosed off Sojourner on the child table next to the tub. Several others were still sitting neck deep in bubbles in the tiny round claw foot tub that Prowl had made for his kids to play and bath in. "This is adorable. They usually aren't round, though," Ratchet ventured.

Prowl handed a smiling Sojourner to Ratchet, then gently fished out Prowler. "I saw it on a show once and thought about turning it into something they could play in or have one bath with all at the same time." He began to hose off the tiny version of himself who smiled upward at him. "Owl," he said, then smiled.

Prowl grinned at him. "Prowler. You are exceptionally handsome."

"Two baths in one orn will do that," Ratchet said as he sat Sojourner into a basket nearby. She stood up, gripped the edges, then smiled. "I swimmed."

Prowl glanced at his daughter who was smiling sweetly upward and felt his edges crumple. "You did, Sojie but you didn't ask first."

She looked at her ada, then crumpled a bit herself. "Oh."

Prowl paused, then walked to her with Prowler in his servo. He patted her. "You were very entertaining anyway."

She looked up and smiled. "I like to do this."

"I know," Prowl said. "But you have to ask. Okay?"

She looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. "Okay."

Prowler ended up with Ratchet. Prowl picked out Praxus, Miracle, then Hero. She chatted with him as Prowl sprayed off her skinny femme body. Passing her off to Ratchet, he plucked out Orion who was floating on his back in the bubbles. He smiled. **"OWL! I LOVE YOU!"**

Prowl chuckled, then spritzed him in the face. A quick once over, then a toweling off took care of his bouncy buoyancy. They stood in the basket staring upward as two bemused mechs stared downward. "Who needs a cookie?"

They all did.

-0-In the lobby of Club Cybertron

"When was the last time you got over energized, Prime?" Raptor asked with a grin.

Everyone turned to Prime as he considered that question. Then he shrugged. "Never."

Everyone stared at him with wonderment, the amount of holiness that they accorded him rising and rising ever more. It was a slagging miracle that a former longshoreman and Messiah to his people, the fightingest Prime in the history of Cybertron and someone who **SHOULD** have buried himself in high grade given the way the war went half the time, that he never got drunk. Raptor shook his helm. "Maybe you forgot."

"I never had much interest before. Define drunk," Optimus asked.

"I do remember a few camping trips where you felt no pain. I have to say, Optimus, you make a very cute drunk," Devcon said with a grin. "If you mean drunk as Cliffjumper, I can see it. But the happy cute thing you do, that might not qualify as drunk."

"I did get pretty mellow during the last one," Prime said with a grin. "But bumping my helm on the door crawling in at 2 in the morning? I don't recall ever doing that."

"Then we have our assignment," Typhoon said with a grin. "Operation Get the Prime Loaded is under way."

"I am not sure that would be wise," Optimus said as he was dragged and pushed inside. "What about the Matrix?"

"What about it? If It can't hold Its liquor, then that's the Matrix's problem," Ty said to the scandalized amazement of Metroplex and Fort Max. Yes, they too were in dire need of getting drunk and letting their antennas down. Titan, being three parts hoodlum, struggled to hold his laughter as they walked into the lounge and pushed tables together.

Waiters came, chatted with Prime a moment, then brought drinks ordered by Raptor. He was ready to get happy and the thought of tying one on and retching into a garbage can in an alley somewhere appealed. They got their first drink, then kicked back. Sipping the astonishing complexity of a brew once limited to those who could afford it (high castes) or those who could steal it (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe), they fell into a pleasant mellowness right away. "Ah, this is good. I haven't had this label since I can't remember when. I think Turbine broke a bottle of it over my helm once upon a time," Raptor said, "when I got into an argument with Kudon and embarrassed him."

"What did you argue about, Appa?" Ironhide asked with intense admiration. Raptor was afraid of no one. "Politics? The System? What?"

"I think it was over who had the bigger prong," Raptor said to rapturous laughter. "I think Kudon never got over it, the fragger. Money can't buy everything." He grinned with a slight preen. "Turbine grabbed a bottle and hit me with it. He was trying to coax a couple of senators to fund a project with the Temple and from the looks on their faces, the prisses, the deal went south."

"You deserved it. You wasted an entire bottle of **this over your helm?!** " Ty said as he sipped again. "Primus, this is good. I'm so glad that brewers are here and reviving their specialties."

"You and me both," Titan said.

They sat companionably a moment, then Buzz Saw and Cliffjumper walked in. They paused to look at the mechs with Prime, then walked over. "What's up? What are you doing corrupting Prime?" Cliff asked. Buzz stared at Prime drinking hootch in a bar with a startled look of surprise himself.

"We're doing the colony, Cliffie. What about you and Buzz joining us?" Dev asked.

"We're busy," Cliff said. "We're having a celebration."

"What kind, Cliff?" Ironhide asked with genuine interest. You could not find anyone in the colony who didn't love Buzz, he was a genuinely nice mech.

"For your information, Ironbutt," Cliff said in his usual collegial manner, "Buzz and I are pre-bonded and we're meeting friends and family to celebrate."

It shocked Cliff, it was clear, the genuine regard and happiness that underpinned the congratulations that exploded out of the group at the table. Handshakes and back slaps, offers of a drink on them and the like surged outward to the two mechs. Buzz looked dazzled and emotional while Cliff looked just surprised. He shifted on his peds. "Thanks. Buzz is the best," he said glancing up at his future bond. "His family and Buzz, they're the best there is."

"I cannot agree more, Cliffjumper," Prime said with genuine delight. "Congratulations."

"My ada, Lord Optimus, asked if you would do the honors. I know you have a lot of things to do and a bonding ceremony might be a small thing to all you're charged with," Buzz began before Prime stood.

"I would be honored to do it for both of you. Would it be a Stanix ceremony?" he asked.

Buzz nodded as an amazing and beautiful smile formed on his face. "It would."

"Then tell your ada and your family that I will be ready when you are and very, very honored to do the ceremony," Prime said.

Buzz shifted on his feet as his happiness almost seemed to capsize him for a moment. Then he looked down at Cliff who was smiling at him with genuine delight. "We will, right, Cliffie? I think it would be amazing."

"Whatever you want, Buzz," Cliff said as he turned to Prime. He extended his servo and they shook. A number of mechs and a couple of femmes, one older and very wise looking entered, then paused with Buzz and Cliff. They bowed. Cliff introduced them, then the elder femme held out her servos in the supplication manner of the religious and the culturally traditional, palms up, almost like they were cupping something in them.

Prime placed his over hers in the correct manner, then she looked up at him with glowing optics. "I am honored to meet you, Lord Optimus. It is my honor and the honor of my House to be in the presence of such greatness."

The correct response to the formal greeting of a traditional Stanix citizen flashed up to his processor. "I am the one who is honored, Amma. It is my honor and duty to serve."

"Amma, Lord Optimus said he would officiate the bonding ceremony," Buzz said with delight.

Everyone on the group looked shocked, then delighted, then overwhelmed before Buzzie's amma turned toward Prime. She bowed lowly as did the others. Cliff glancing at them lowered his helm awkwardly. Then she straightened. "Thank you, Lord Optimus. You are indeed The One Who Comes." She bowed again, then led the group to a table set up on the other side of the room. Everyone in the group touched Prime's arm as they passed him in the manner of most religious and/or traditional mechs and femmes. Cliff grinned, then followed Buzz. Prime grinned back, then sat. It was quiet a moment.

"What do you think when people touch you, Prime? They do it all the time," Titan asked with curiosity.

"Glad. I feel their hopefulness, gratitude, and aspirations. I am glad to comfort them," he replied as he sipped his hootch. "The first few times that happened felt strange but then I realized it helped so I almost do not notice unless someone speaks to me."

"Amazing," Ty said with a nod of his helm. "Life is interesting, or at least it is now that we're ground level too."

"How is that working out?" Blackjack asked.

"Well, it makes 'facing easier," Ty said with a giant smile.

Groans and laughter greeted that remark, then the inner sparkling of several was released. "How do you 'face in your other modes?" Bumblebee asked with a grin.

"When you're old enough to know, sparkling, I will tell you," Ty said as laughter erupted around the table. Even Prime was primed enough to let down his dignity a bit.

"Then tell me," Devcon said. "I once had a thing with Sigma Supreme."

"What?" -everyone

"It was a great friendship that could have been bigger but I had to chase someone and we parted," Dev said as Smokescreen grinned.

"How did you two get together?" Bee asked with fascination.

"I was assigned to him and we worked together. In fact, I was the only one assigned to him. We went into deep space and things got comfortable if you know what I mean," Dev said with a slight smirk.

Everyone nodded with a grin, though most of them didn't have a clue what Devcon REALLY meant. They, of course, didn't want anyone to think they were too dumb to be clued in so like anyone anywhere in any galaxy, they nodded and smirked. "Where is Sigma now?" Bee asked.

"He's on the other side of the Empire last time I knew," Dev said. "He's a great mech, learned and fun. He's like Xantium with really nice manners."

Huge laughter greeted that.

More brew came and a few of them went to the dance floor to gyrate in their emerging states of less than sober. Bee was a hilarious drunk, gyrating and vibrating in the middle of the dance floor like a flag pole in a wind storm. That drew a lot of commentary from those who had more grasp on their processors and/or good anti-drunk programming. When it was time to move on, everyone stood up and with a couple in tow to ensure their arrival … Bee and oddly enough, Ironhide … they moved onward. Following them at a discrete distance with good cameras filming the procession, Will Lennox, Niall Graham, and Bobby Epps rolled along.

-0-Old Macadams in the Business Plaza, Temple District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The band was playing as the evening wore onward. The bartenders were busy as the crowded bar got ready to have a swinging time all night long. Dancing and card games were hard at it as Raptor and his group swayed in the doorway watching the hoo-hah inside. Moving forward, they found tables along the wall, pushed them together and sat. Ironhide grinned as he tried to remember what he usually ordered. Being a beer guy, drinking the hard stuff had hit him like a low flying Seeker so he let his father order as his grandpas watched him grin and sway in his seat with amusement.

"Looks like infant can't hold his liquor," Hard Drive said with a grin.

"Nope. Needs lessons," Blackjack said with a grin. "Sad, the younger generation."

Raptor nodded as he watched Prime grinning in his own chair. "I wonder how much he has to drink before the Matrix either gives up or gives in?"

"I think it's our patriotic duty to know. Think of it as a science experiment," Sunstreaker said with a wolfish grin.

"Prowl will doom us to the darkest deepest level of the Pit if you do that, Sunny." Sideswipe grinned, then looked at the bartender. "Three Polyhex Red Labels for my brother and our father-in-law," he said, ordering a very high caste, very aged, very expensive powerful 'whiskey' for the three of them. The waiter nodded, then hustled to get them. Prime, on the other hand, would drink anything they put into his servo. They would put a lot of hootch into his servo.

-0-TBC 1-24-17 **edited 1-25-17**


	399. Chapter 399

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' (dd5 399)

-0-On the street

"Infant, stand up."

Ironhide looked at his grandfather with a big sappy grin. "Appa, I love you," he said, then threw his arms around Raptor. Sagging into his grandpa's arms, he vented a sigh. "This is fun."

"Ironhide can't hold his liquor, Blackjack. I consider that a fail in the parenting department, son," Hard Drive said as they stood in front of the Business Plaza. It had gotten too loud and too full at Macadam's so they went down to the street to regroup.

"I did my best with what I had to work with," Blackjack said with a smile. "What about you, Optimus? How are you doing?"

Optimus Prime, Messiah of The People, Bearer of fabled Matrices, unbendingly honorable, faithful, decent and good swayed between the twins as they gathered to decide where to go next. He was pretty blotto but oddly in control of his massive frame. He grinned. "I am doing just fine. Thanks for asking."

Laughter greeted that. "Let's take stock," Devcon said as he scrutinized the group. "Prime is marginal, Ironhide is going down for the count, Bee is drooling-"

"I'm not drooling. I don't drool," Bee said as he drooled. He frowned slightly. Wiping his chin, he grinned at Dev. "Boy, First Aide would be fragged right now."

"Where is he?" Sideswipe asked.

"Working the night shift. He had a bad patient today. Or maybe it was yesterday?" He chuckled. "I am **so** drunk."

"You are, sparkling," Ty said as he gripped the mini-con's arm. "I will be your rudder." He glanced at the others. "Max, you be Prime's. Maybe you too, Metroplex. Titan, you're on standby."

Huge laughter greeted that as the group turned as one and ventured onward. There were bars in every city and they were planning on hitting all of them. It was a jolly group that navigated the stairs downward to Metro Station #2. Ironhide would beat them all to the bottom. He slipped and fell all the way down.

-0-Residence

"Then he said to Moxie, what about Clevis-2?" Ratchet said with astonishment on his face. He was sitting on a chair comfortably sprawling, eating food and drinking wine. Two empty bottles were on the coffee table with another chilling. Prowl was sitting in the other eating food and drinking wine.

"What did he shay, Platchet?" Prowl asked both 'Platchets'.

Ratchet paused a moment, then grinned. "Did you know your speech center goes to slag when you drink too much?"

"Dush it?" Prowl asked with surprise.

"It dush," Ratchet said in reply.

They both laughed loudly.

-0-Out there

They made it to a quiet bar, one with tables to push together and a very bemused, slightly scandalized wait staff. They all sat, some of them heavily then ordered expensive highly charged drinks to be kept coming. The twins who were actually moderating themselves to enjoy the impending crash were tasked by Hard Drive to remain so. :You two are going to call for back up when we all fall on our faces. If you frag that up I will slag you to the Pit. Understand?: Hardie grinned.

They understood. The twins nodded.

"This is good," Optimus said, then downed the entire drink. He sat a moment as incredibly smooth, incredibly potent high grade hit his tanks. Red flags popped up all over but he didn't care. He was having too much fun. Primes sometimes become very serious in conjunction with acquiring the Matrix. Some without a sense of humor like Sentinel were only made more humorless. Others who were strong willed or filled with aggressive energy were made amplified. The rare Prime who had a good spark and true decency were enhanced along those lines too. This Prime, a serious, decent, kind, honorable, truly dedicated mech was enhanced even down to his character. That is what made him so funny now. He was always on task, always dignified. Now he was halfway to bluto land and the novelty was killer to his audience.

"Prime can hold a lot of liquor. Even I'd be under the table by now," Hercy said as he sat beside Kup. He grinned at Optimus, someone he loved, revered and would follow to his own death. This youngling mech was special and they all knew it. It was fun to see such a self-denying youngling having fun like anyone else. "He's a funny drunk, though."

"Am I drunk?" Prime asked as he paused a glass to his lips. He looked at all three Kups and Hercys. "I must be. I think I drank an oil drum this far but then … that's your plan. Right?" He grinned at everyone.

Sideswipe snickered. "That's right."

Prime snickered back, a cute but wholly new look for him. "That is what I thought. You know something?"

Everyone paused their drinking to turn to the big mech. He grinned. "Gotcha."

Uproarious laughter greeted that as Prime sat back satisfied with his little joke. "You know, I have not ridden any of my horses yet."

Dev glanced at Hardie who was staying sober. Hercy nodded. Dev looked at Prime. "Why don't we go for a ride? The stables stay open all night for owners and the Watch. Why don't we all go for a ride?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Metroplex asked with a slight tone of worry.

"Yes." -Everyone

Metroplex grinned. "Okay."

On that happy note, they all began the laborious process of getting everyone on their peds and heading for the door nearby. The wait staff watched them go with a grin. "That is one drunk group of mechs," one said.

Everyone nodded, then a group of mini-cons walked in, half in the bag themselves and ready to party hearty.

-0-Down the steps to the train that would take them to the closest station to the Stables

They stumbled down as three mechs helped Ironhide. He was a maudlin drunk, hanging onto his father and grandpa Raptor with a death grip. Those two were moderately drunk but decided between them that it was more fun to stay relatively sober to watch Ironhide, Prime, Titan, Metroplex, and Bee get drunk. Smokescreen was too well programmed against intoxication to get very drunk. A gambler needed his wits and the same was so with Devcon. Hard Drive, Raptor and Blackjack decided sober was more fun when they saw Ironhide dissolve under the influence of hard liquor. Drift, Springer and the twins were getting their buzz on and the night was still young. They could jump in at any time but it was funnier to watch the others, especially Ironhide and Prime. Kup, Hercy, and Max were buzzed but holding up well. Someone had to be the adult.

They stumbled to a train car, apologized profusely to the few civilians present, then sat heavily or leaned on the walls as the train doors closed. "That was fun," Prime said sweetly. He grinned. "How are you doing, Ironhide?"

Ironhide grinned. "I'm stupid drunk." He laughed and so did everyone else.

"I may be getting there," Optimus said. He grinned at a little old couple sitting on a seat nearby. Waggling his fingers, he waved and smiled. They grinned and waved back. The train careened along as Ironhide began to sing. The twins who were filming the whole thing from one end of the car leaned with the train as it roared along. When they reached their stop, Mausoleum Metro #1, they began to leave. Prime and Ironhide staggered out with help from Hercy, Kup and a rather worried appearing Fort Max.

Metroplex walked behind them ready to catch Prime as he wove for the stairs. "I think we need to take the elevator, Optimus," he said.

Prime paused, then embraced Metroplex. **"OF COURSE WE DO, OLD FRIEND!"** he exclaimed in delight, then glanced around. "Where is it?"

"Right behind you, Optimus," Sideswipe said as he filmed the entire thing.

Prime stared at him, then smiled. "Get all my good sides. Prowl will want a copy. He collects this sort of thing."

"I'll make sure he gets one," Sideswipe said as the others laughed.

"You'll get life on Charon if you do," Sunstreaker said as the entire group began to enter the elevator. It was a massive squeeze but they all fit. The door closed. After a moment, the door opened and the twins rebounded out to stagger a few steps. They turned to watch as Titan and Ty stepped off. Typhoon laughed. "I think the lift can handle the load now, Optimus."

Prime laughed. "Then up we go," he said as the door closed.

Ty chuckled. "That is the cutest sweetest drunk I ever saw. Last one up is a rotten egg." He sprinted for the stairs with Titan as Sideswipe got elbowed with Sunstreaker by the two big frames. They hustled upward in time for the elevator to open.

Bumblebee who was muy pedo fell out of the elevator and landed on his aft. He was scooped up as the stampede began. The last one out was Prime who swayed forward and bumped into Ironhide who was standing between Raptor and Blackjack. Prime bounced off and landed flat on his back half in and half out of the elevator itself. When he did the elevator doors began to close and descend to the ground floor again. Everyone was so surprised, they watched as Prime's legs finally reached the ceiling of the elevator causing it to stop and go up again. The door opened and Prime sat up. "That was not fun." Then he chuckled.

Titan and Ty pulled him up, then all of them walked out into the cold night air. Light pooled at intervals as the beauty and formidable power of The Fortress stood out in the velvet darkness nearby. Prime stared at it. "I work there."

"We know," Hercy said with a grin. "You do a slagging fine job of it too, infant."

"You noticed? I do try," Prime said with a grin. "How old are you, Hercy?" he asked, though he wouldn't have sober.

Hercy chuckled. "Younger than the General, older than all of ya."

"How is that?" Sideswipe asked Hard Drive. "I meant to ask you."

"That's an epic tale of another time for another time. Right now, horses are waiting to be ridden," Hardie said as he took Prime by the arm. They all managed to turn in the right direction and with some effort began to walk down the sidewalk next to the highway toward the intersection that would take a slight turn to the southwest where the huge Autobot City Stables and the vast pasturage beyond waited for them. It would be a jolly group who managed it.

-0-Residence

"I think we need to drunk dial someone, Prowler."

Prowl who was pretty spread out in his chair while his processor went in circles glanced at all three Platchets who had so kindly come up to spend time with him. The kids had been put into beds, then they had hit the bottle earnestly. The titan kids wanted to spend the night with friends and everyone else was captured by ammas. They were at loose ends themselves so they decided to investigate the inside of their own eyeballs. "Who?" Prowl finally managed.

"How about the leader of our people? The Messiah of our people. The greatest Optimus I ever met," Ratchet said with feeling.

It was silent a moment. "Who else named Optimus did you ever meet, Platchet?" Prowl managed.

Silence. "Let me think," Platchet said as he tried as hard as he could to manage that feat.

-0-The Stables

They walked in, waved to the night crew who were playing cards at the door as they waited for the Night Watch to return from their shift with their horses, all of whom were owned by Ironhide and Prime. They made their way which was slowed as Prime and Bee paused by every stall to say hello to the horse inside. They hugged the big animals, then headed onward until they reached the main inside arena where the horses were saddled for riding. Prime glanced around. "Where is my horse?"

"Wait here, Optimus. I'll get you one," Dev said with a chuckle. He walked to a paddock nearby where about a dozen horses were dozing in that amazing way they have of locking their joints and looking comfortable anyway.

Prime watched him, then followed in a less than a straight line. Dev let himself inside to get a horse as Prime nearly reached the fence. "I bet I can jump that," he said to no one in particular.

Hercy who had a vision flash before him of disaster began to rush forward. "I wouldn't try it, Optimus. You could-"

Prime jumped forward nearly clearing the fence but for a ped that caught on the iron bars. It seemed that he hung in the air with his arms widespread before he dropped like a rock and landed face first on the ground. He was enveloped by a cloud of fine dust and sand. That is when the horses jolted awake and began to stampede.

-0-TBC 1-25-17 (I hope to post another one later today) :D **edited 1-26-17**

ESL:

In the Spanish-speaking world, the common word for drunk is pedo. Muy pedo – very drunk.


	400. Chapter 400

The Diego Diaries: Comes a Pale Rider(s) (dd5 400)

(We just passed 400 for the fifth time. :D )

(My family is having a row of birthdays. Will try and post more parts around them) :D

They say that horses are loath to put their feet on something before them, that they will jump, screech to a halt or otherwise try to miss stepping on something. That would be news to Prime. By the time that Drift and Springer had the horses corralled at the back of the paddock, Optimus had the impression of hoof prints memorized. He lay face down in a cloud of dust, then rolled over to sit up with a dazed expression.

Hercy who had jumped the fence (without falling) to help hoorah the horses bent over Optimus. "Are you alright, youngling?" he asked with concern. The others looked concerned too.

About Prowl.

And their afts.

The duty schedule and the Winged Stink Optic.

Optimus looked up at Hercy, then smiled. **"I AM!"** he said, then he flung out his arms and fell backward again.

Hercy grinned. "Mech is rallying."

Springer chuckled. "Do you think this is a good idea?"'

"Yes," Hercy said with a grin. "Saddle them up and we'll get the mech on his peds."

Everyone thus assigned went hard at it and soon 17 or so horses were saddled and ready to mount. That is, everyone had a horse but Bumblebee who was dozing by the fence, propped up out of the way until their equestrian adventure was completed.

Drift and Springer lugged Prime to his horse, a big black beast who looked at him with a doubting expression. Prime clambered up the steps provided for riders, then sat down. The horse looked like he could carry Prime and Ultra Magnus together, which he could have given his design crafted similar to Percherons. They helped Prime sit the saddle, then handed him the reins. He took them, then grinned. **"Whoopie-tie-yi-yo!"** he said with a chuckle. "I love westerns. Did you know I named Fort Apache in honor of the American west?"

Springer grinned. "I figured that much," he replied as Ironhide finally sat on his own, a big buckskin with a solid build and a long-suffering expression. **"HERE WE GO! I, IRONHIDE, RIDE INTO DESTINY!"**

"You're not going anywhere, infant. Just sit there and wait for the rest of us," Raptor said with a grin.

"Okay, Appa. I love you, Appa. Did you know that?" Ironhide asked as he leaned toward his appa who walked past Ironhide to his own waiting horse. Raptor pushed him back up saving him from a fall, then hurried to his own. They all mounted up, then Optimus waved his arm. **"Follow me!"** he said. **"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!"** He laughed loudly, then his horse moved forward plodding toward the big riding arena nearby.

"Oh frag," Springer said as he followed the others. "No one is going to believe this."

"The humans are taping," Drift said as he nodded toward the three soldiers who were parked nearby filming and laughing among themselves.

"We need to get a copy," Springer said.

"We need to **confiscate all** the copies," Drift said as Springer laughed. They both rode into the arena galloping to catch up with Prime. He was loping around the edge of the huge open space heading for a series of low jumps.

"Who wants to bet he makes them?" Smokescreen said as he rode in the bigger group following.

"I'm afraid to even look," Blackjack said with a grin.

"Let's join him," Ty said as he spurred on his horse. It took off like a house on fire inspiring the others with their startled novice riders. Only Springer and Drift were experts. They also had the dents to prove it.

The horse that Optimus rode upon wasn't built to be a jumper but he was game. He gathered speed and as he turned for the straightaway he was moving fast. Springer and Drift were galloping madly to head off the potential disaster when Prime crossed the line of no return. Faster and faster, the big horse went, then he lifted off. It was beautiful how they cleared the first low jump and even the second was worthy. But it will be the third jump, a double, that would live in the processors/minds and sparks/hearts of the viewing audience.

 **:I CAN'T WATCH!:** -Bobby Epps hiding behind his hands

 **:OH GOD!:** -Will Lennox, wincing

" **SOMEONE TAKE THIS CAMERA! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!:** -Niall Graham having no takers

They both cleared the first part of the jump, then being a big heavy horse that had never jumped and wasn't formed to do so, he slammed on the breaks for the second part. Prime who was having the time of his life was unprepared for the jump and therefore, he flipped over the head of the horse, did a full somersault in the air, then landed on his face in the dirt.

Again.

" **CAN I LOOK NOW!?** : -Epps

An entire squad of horseback riders galloped over to the wreck of the Prime and gathered around Springer and Drift who were kneeling by him. They peered down from horseback with concern. "How is he, grandson?" Raptor asked.

Springer glanced up, then with Drift turned Prime over. The huge mech lay silently a moment, then grinned. "I want to do that again."

Springer glanced up at Raptor with a grin of his own. "I think he's just fine."

Loud howling laughter greeted that as Drift ran to catch Prime's horse. They waited as the big mech stood, then swayed a moment. He turned to them and bowed with drunken finesse. **"I AM SO PLEASED TO ENTERTAIN YOU! WE HAVE A NEW ADDITION TO THE GOOD OF THE ORDER!"**

Howling laughter greeted that as Drift and Springer struggled to get the big lug onto his horse again. When they did, the whole group galloped around the arena as Springer and Drift pulled the second part of the last jump out of the one which capsized Optimus. He came around and spurred his horse forward. The horse gamely gathered himself, flashed forward and cleared all three jumps including the modified last one. Prime rode around the arena with his arms held over his helm howling with delight. Everyone else laughed, jumped and on it went.

By the time the horses ran out of gas and slowed to a walk, it was time to take the show on the road again. They rode to the paddock, the more sober among them pulling saddles while Prime hugged each horse personally before it went back to the pen. An amused hand nearby watched them as they did his job, then thanked them as he walked in to check the horses over. It was a merry crowd that staggered off with Bumblebee slung over Typhoon's shoulder.

-0-The Residence

Prowl was passed out on the floor. He tried to crawl to the couch where he could spread out in comfort but the floor was so inviting he didn't get there. He lay face down as he entered the deepest part of recharge … the part where you dream vividly. Ratchet on the other servo was talking to the glass in his servo, a glass that was half filled. When he finished it, he put it on what he thought was the end table beside him. It, of course, fell to the floor. Grinning to himself, he fell into deep recharge going to the same place that Prowl already was, the land of deep and wildly strange vivid dreams.

-0-On the road. Again.

They swayed on a train taking them to the bowling range and game place, "Pins Central" in Gambian. There was a rumor that it was going to be called "Balls Central" which tickled Prime enormously. But it was only a rumor. It was new and the bowling part was amazingly fun or so they were told. Given their strength as a people, someone had worked out the weight of the balls, the strength of the floor and gutters and the toughness of the pins waiting to be mowed down. Given it was a new 'thing', every first timer had to have a demonstration about how to knock down the pins correctly. Throwing the ball through the air at the pins was forbidden. Other than that, rolling the ball to the pins however you could was the way to go.

They arrived at the station, clambered out, then walked to an old fashioned nineteen-fifties-style bowling alley and diner. It also had liquor and beer so it was perfect. They entered, ordered drinks, then took a short lesson before going to a couple alleys in the busy place that were side-by-side. After choosing bowling balls for their size and strength, all of them put them on the ball rack, then sat. A moment for boozing was had, then Raptor stood. "You keep the score, infant," he said to Drift as he lugged his ball from the queue. "Watch this," he said. He stood like he had been shown by the staff, ran forward, then swung his arm.

Everyone watching stared down the lane which was empty even after the wind-up and toss. They then stared at Raptor. He was staring at the bowling ball still stuck on his digits. He grinned. "Maybe the holes are too small."

Prime who drank half his high grade already looked at Raptor and burst into laughter. **"THE HOLES ARE TOO SMALL! HA-HA-HA!"** He grinned at Raptor. "Do it again. I like it."

Raptor laughed, took his stance, then let it fly. It slid away heading toward the pins where it knocked them all down. He grinned, then preened as he walked back. "Got them all, slaggers."

"That's a strike, Appa," Drift said as he kept the score.

"Of course it is," Raptor said as he sat, then picked up his beer. "More where that came from."

"My turn," Optimus said as he stood, swayed a moment, then walked to the ball rack. He found his ball, fit his fingers into it, then took the stance. He stared at the pins, then let his ball roll out. It rolled forward fast as could be, then hit the pins. All of them. He grinned, then turned to Raptor. Bowing slightly, he walked back to pick up his next drink from the table where it magically appeared. " **HA!** I, Optimus Prime, win."

"That round, slagger," Ironhide said as he stood up. He weaved his way to the rack, picked up Springer's ball, then sent it flying without fanfare across two lanes. It guttered. He stared at it a moment, then looked at Drift. "How many for that one?"

"No points, Atar," Drift said with a chuckle. "Zip."

"Frag that," Ironhide said as he picked up another ball. He guttered that one in his own lane, the next in the lane next to his, then hit three pins before he had to sit or fall down. "Frag. This is hard."

"Darts are next, sonny," Raptor said with a grin.

"Frag that," Blackjack said. He grinned, then bowled. It was a close game with Raptor getting lucky, Prime getting luckier and Max winning the game, such as it was. Apparently, booze didn't mess up the aim of a Prime mechanism. Not much.

They arose, then walked to the game room. **"DARTS!"** Prime said as he walked to a board and pulled the feathered missiles. He stepped back, then put five of them into the center ring. By the time they all played, Ironhide would have punctured his father and great-grandfather, Springer would show that he couldn't hit the broadside of a barn door and the titans were no one to trifle with drunk or sober.

Prime who just finished his beer grinned at the others. "Where now?" he asked sweetly.

Hercy grinned at him with affection. "How about The Confectionaire in Terra?"

"Ice cream. I like ice cream," Prime said as he stood unsteadily.

Ironhide who was staring at the wall in a haze stood, then walked forward into it. His father and grandpa gripped him and helped him walk out. Bumblebee who had been laid on a bench during bowling and darts was picked up, slung over Drift's shoulder as all walked out to continue on their epic Boyz Night Out.

-0-On a Metro train

They sat on the seats swaying with the train. A couple touched Prime on the way out and when they did he grinned at them with utter delight. They smiled back, then walked off. It was muy a gusto on the ride over to Terra but the climb upward was hard even with the elevator. Ty, Max, and Metroplex were in charge of Prime, given his size and Bumblebee was switched off and on with Drift and Springer. Ironhide who was in the throes of telling his elders how wonderful they were and how he missed them was handled by a very amused and slightly emotional Raptor, Blackjack and Hard Drive. The rest followed with varying degrees of amusement and sobriety.

It seemed to take forever to reach The Confectionaire but they did. Entering the now all night candy and ice cream store, they pushed tables together and sat. The waiter took their orders one-by-one and when he reached Prime, the big mech had figured out what he wanted. "I want the garbage pail. Okay?" he asked with a smile.

The waiter grinned, glanced at the others who nodded, then walked off to make good things happen. Hardie stared at Ironhide. "Infant there showed us the magic of ice cream."

"I did," Ironhide said as he sat swaying in his chair. "I love ice cream, Appa. I was so glad to show you all about it. It made me happy."

(Huge grins among the mechs)

"I can see that, grandson," Hardie said with a grin.

"I love that you love it. I keep it in my man cave. I built that for Ada and Atar to keep their stuff … you know, when we play with the remote stuff," Ironhide said. Then he smiled brilliantly like a smaller banded version of himself.

"You're a caution, infant," Hardie said softly as the food began to arrive. Huge sundaes, a few banana splits and finally, the garbage can. It was delivered in a garbage can-shaped dish and looked to be as big as an oil drum among the humans. He grinned. "I like the cherry," he said as he picked up the spoon. He glanced up at the waiter. **"THANK YOU!"**

"My honor, Prime," the waiter said as he nodded his helm. "I'm glad to help you have fun."

"I am," Prime said. "It has been a while."

"Then you must do it more often. Let me know if you need anything else," he said as he walked back to the counter.

"A hug maybe," Prime said, then laughed. He began to dig into the dish like a kid as the others joined him. That is, all of them but Bumblebee who was sprawled in a chair, his face resting on the table top. It would take a while for his body to outweigh his face causing him to slide under the table with a clang. Most of them would be too drunk and too busy to notice.

-0-In a residence

"ZZZzzzZZZzzzz." -Prowl

ZZZzzzzzZZZzzz." -Ratchet

"What you think, Mo-Mo?" Orion asked as he poked the two of them.

"Ada sleeping." Miracle aka Mo-Mo said.

Orion nodded. "I called Ada. Ada comed to me, Orion. We called Ada. Okay?" he asked as he glanced at his bestest buddy. Standing behind them, Prowler with a panda dollie, Hero with her little pony 'sleepy bed' dollie, Sojourner with her teddy bear and Solus with her now dry dollie watched the others as Praxus with his Wheeljack 'sleepy bed' dollie tried to wake up Prowl.

Praxus looked upward to Orion. "Owl sleepin'. I go to there?" he asked as he pointed toward the door.

Orion as defacto gang leader considered that possible action then shook his helm. "Ammas … Appas sleepin'. We go to there and talked." He pointed to the comm device nearby the ottoman that the little mechs used to call out. It was on the wall and they needed a boost. "Comed you to me, Orion. I calleded someone to coming. Ada coming." He smiled brilliantly, imparting confidence to the troops, then led them to the ottoman and the ordeal of getting his little butt up on the chair. He would have a lot of help.

-0-TBC 1-26-27 **edited 1-27-17**

NOTES:

Naria: More sparkling goodness. :D:D Poor Optimus. He likes animals and has never ridden one of his about 11 horses. :D More to come. ;) ADDED COMMENT: I love how you spot boo-boos. HUGS, dear Naria. :D

Leoness: I love the G1 Optimus. The one who surfed, likes basketball and laughs. This mech is long overdue. HUGS! More train wreck to come. ;)


	401. Chapter 401

The Diego Diaries: ESSAY TIME! LOL!

I got a great note from Guest about how they thought it was out of character for Prowl to get blotto with kids around. They're right. I would like to give my take on both Prowl and his evil twin, Ratchet, so that this makes sense to the readership. :D

When I thought of starting this story I had G1 as my blueprint but it seemed more daunting than it turned out to be. Then I saw the first Transformers movie and got the characters from there. Ironhide asked to blast Sam's parents and Ratchet turned, grabbed his arm and began to push it away so he couldn't. I saw the dynamic at that moment and this story was born.

Prowl is interesting and a total fan favorite. I personally love him to pieces, this contradiction in terms. In G1, he is the tactician and ultra smart. He also has this glitch when oddities roll around that's a weakness. It makes his mainframe lock up. He also in some universes is a nice guy but stand offish, socially awkward and quiet. He's the hub for their factions wheel, able to pull stuff together in a moment's notice and save the day. He's also frustrated when things aren't done the way he thinks they should be and not unwilling to explode over it. He is depicted funny, serious, undaunted and even humorless sometimes in G1 and different universes. He is also depicted as scheming, underhanded, manipulative, and Machiavellian in others. He would do whatever it takes, even using badly anyone (Kup) he thought would help his plans to go through so they could win. He **HATES** to lose and even battles Prime over it. He feels in some universes that he's invisible and less effective to Prime because the others can appeal to Prime on an emotional and viseral level, where he can't.

He's brave and decent. In one universe, Bluestreak dies and he begs Blue to let him help him. Blue knows he can't and signs off. I cried with Prowl reading it. (Covenant of Primus) In some universes he's a cop with two brothers, a serious guy with a little brother who chases hot convertibles, preferrably red, thinking they're sentient.

In this universe, he's a bundle of all his presentations. I like that he was clueless but finally settled. I like that his genitors were a problem for him and that he rebelled from their world and rules all his life. That is a possibility for someone growing up in a social straight jacket and felt more G1, the universe that is to me my favorite. I wanted him to be contradictions, someone who rebelled but was a company man all the way. He is. He endured a lot of slag from other Primes, had a hidden passion for this one and needed a boost to let Optimus know.

He has grown with his family, loosening up to become a less obsessed mech but still bearing the qualities that make him Prowl. Tidying up his massive apartment while Ratchet was slopping in a chair eating Ironhide's fudge and drinking beer shows what a mismatched pair they are. But they aren't. Prowl is the finish and polish that Ratchet never had but loves and Ratchet is the casual insanity, the spontaneity that Prowl didn't know he craved but demonstrated through his early rebellion.

They are opposites with the same intensity of dedication to the Cause and to their soldiers and friends.

Nearly every depiction of Ratchet contains the same elements: courage, dedication, a flare and need to party and humor. Sometimes they depict him old and war-weary. Animated and Prime both did. But usually, Ratchet is a dedicated guy whose bravery under fire going after the wounded is legendary. He is even said to love partying so much he can forget his duty. All of the above is canon.

My take on him is someone (Ratchet) who was morale officer since forever, who is deeply tuned in to the soldiers he works with. He as morale officer is charged with caring for them including their mental and emotiona well being no matter what. It started that way with Ratchet and Prowl, a professional and business relationship of equals on the Prime's General Staff. They knew each other, worked together for eons, but weren't close because they had no time to really know each other. Being mobile and going everywhere, they had a good professional working relationship until Earth and Mars. They are besties, two incredibly skilled, incredibly dedicated mechs who otherwise would be just colleagues, not friends without the time to re-acquaint themselves together.

Ratchet had a kid to jumpstart their species again. He knew they were on the way out othewise. It started a fire in Prowl he didn't know he needed or wanted. Prowl is serious about all the kids in their species because he knew they were dying out too. He takes care of and is responsible for an entire faction's military and their goals and he always was. It would be easy to shift that point of view to the smallest, most vulnerable members of their species because Prowl protects.

Given that he and Ratchet have this easy relationship, they would be less rigid and more relaxed together, especially with booze. The kids were in bed, thus, 'safe', so they tied one on. It's out of Prowl's character to do that with children around if he were IDW or other universes. Here, it would be a 'mistake' but one that was understandable with a certain logic about it: home, bed, locked door, two adults hanging out. He, of course, will beat it to death with a crowbar in his sober angst because he's 'Prowl' and he was raised to be a stuffed shirt who never does wrong. (In some universes he does third person which is hilarious to me. 'I am Prowl and Prowl blah-blah-blah.) That's what makes Ratchet such a force for good in his life.

I can't imagine living a life without flaws or distractions. Prowl would never compromise anyone if he had sat and thought about it but the kids were safely in bed. Having flaws makes Prowl fun for me. It's how he handles them that matters. He has before thrown himself on his sword. But this time, Optimus is also getting blotto. I don't know if this explains Prowl to you from what I'm planning here for him, Guest, but your observation was spot on. **THAT** Prowl would never do that, but **THIS** Prowl might. It will be fun to watch him squirm. :D:D:D

XO, Me


	402. Chapter 402

The Diego Diaries: **"ADA! LOU THERE?!"** (dd5 402)

-0-In a Residence up there

They stared at the pair on the floor, then the ottoman. "Helped me, Pax, Mo-Mo," Orion said as he struggled to lift his little fat belly and butt up onto the chair. The others pushed, all of them, and soon he was standing on it staring down with a smile. "I goed to this thing," he said pointing at the comm device which had extra buttons and doo-dads given where it was located. He turned, then stared at it. There was a red button out of reach, fortunately, and a number closer. He grinned, then pushed a green one. It activated the sound for calling.

"What is the number you wish to dial?" a voice said.

Orion stared at the console, then the others, then the console. "Atar."

"There is no number for Atar. Do you mean Atarus?" the voice asked.

Orion thought. "No. I speaking to Atar."

"There is no listing for Atar. Please hold on," the voice said. "I am transferring you to the operator."

Orion stared at the others who smiled at him for encouragement. He smiled back, then a voice was heard. "This is Operator 12. How can I help you?"

Orion stared at the console. "I want Atar."

The operator paused, then grinned. Another baby was on the phone. "Who is your atar, baby?"

Orion glanced at Hero, then reached for her. He pulled her up as the others pushed. "You telled them Atar. I, Orion, not doing this."

She nodded. "Hello?" Hero asked.

"Hello, baby. Who is your atar?" the operator asked as two others sitting nearby turned to listen with grins on their faces. Babies often called at night. Usually, it was because they were hungry or needed a drink.

"My atar is Ironhide. My ada is … well, my atar is Ironhide," Hero said as she glanced at Ratchet in the chair. Ratchet shifted, then slid onto the floor. He lay on his back oblivious to everything.

"I will call your atar, baby. You hang on. Don't end the call, okay?" the operator said.

"Okay," Hero said, then she smiled happily at Orion.

Orion grinned broadly, then patted Hero. "You, Hero, talking good. I glad."

Hero hugged her brother, then both turned to the panel to wait.

-0-At the door of a club in Retriarius

It was swinging inside as they stood in the doorway to a club that was popular with high castes and other professionals. Only Springer and Drift knew that but they were holding up Bumblebee and thus, they were less in tune with their location as everyone began to walk in. They followed with sensors open, heading to a giant booth on the back wall where everyone began to slide in to sit. Raptor paused by the end of the seating as Prime who had slid all the way around seemed poised to slide out onto the floor.

Raptor nudged him over, then sat. Springer laid Bee down in front of the table, then tucked him close to the edge of the booth. He sat, then grinned. "Tell Bee he had a good time when we see him tomorrow. I will."

They laughed, ordered drinks, then sat back to watch the fun. This bar was classy with a big dance floor and an actual famous musical group as their house band, one recovered on a migration. A huge bar wrapped around one wall while the lounge itself was filled with tables and guests. Booths like theirs went end to end along the three walls that were free. The lights were low with pooled brightness over each table and booth. It was beautiful and filled with mostly youngish former high castes.

Raptor grinned. "Good thing you're here, Springer. We might have a brawl otherwise."

Springer grinned. "We might anyway, Appa. We're getting a few stern looks."

"Frag them," Raptor said.

 **"FRAG THEM!"** Prime said with a grin. He downed his drink, then set the glass down. "That was good."

A waiter watching with fascination as the Messiah of The People got loaded in his bar walked over. "I got this, Prime," Raptor said as he turned in to the youngster. :Keep them coming, infant, but made sure they have nothing in it but juice or water. No high grade. Just flavor it for the Prime:

The waiter grinned, then nodded. Walking away feeling a bit better, he hurried to get a flavored juice for the leader of their people. Raptor grinned, then winked at a smirking Ty, Max, and Metroplex. The conversation continued as around the room notice was taken of their presence.

Momus and Sherma who were in deep hiding sat in a booth nearby with a couple of their migratory party. Everyone had drawn their auras in as far as possible when the group entered. They watched them sit and order, then leaned back out of the light over their table. :Prime is getting loaded: Sherma said with a slight grin. :Who knew?:

:He's a professional soldier. They get drunk: Momus replied. :Besides, he's also bonded to Prowl:

A chuckle greeted that, then someone with them shrugged. :Prowl is as handsome as it gets and he's high caste. I wouldn't say no:

Sherma grinned slightly. :No. I suppose you wouldn't:

Nearby, a table filled with high caste professionals and their friends were laughing and drinking. They were drunk but in control. Others in the room danced, walked back to tables or left, but the vibe though tense was contained. Drift and Springer who knew some of the individuals in the place through this and that interaction on the beat had them on their radar. It was going to be a long evening.

-0-Up there

"Your atar isn't answering, baby. Where do you live?" the operator asked as he ran a check on the call point of origin.

"Home," Orion said, then he smiled as he waited helpfully for the next question. He liked questions.

The operator chuckled, then double checked the point of origin. It was the Residence of the Primes. He blinked. "What is your name, baby?"

"I, Orion," Orion said.

"Who is with you?" -Operator

Orion looked down, then at the console. "I here. Ho-Ho here. Mo-Mo, Pax, So-Ho, Her (Sojourner), Po-Po. He here. We comed to here. We playin'. We sleepin' in dere," he said pointing to the hallway down which they were sleeping shortly ago. "We comed to them and doing."

"Who is them, baby?" the operator said as he sent the address and a wellness check request to Day/Night Watch Substation #4, the one closest to that tower.

"Ada. Ada and Other Ada," Orion said as everyone with him nodded.

"Your ada is there?" -Operator

"Uh-huh," Orion said, then smiled. This was going very well.

-0-At the club

They drank a bit, then decided to move onward to explore the full range of entertainment that the colony provided. Ty pulled Bee off the floor, then waited as Prime staggered up from the bench. The entire group managed to extract themselves, then stagger laughing and joking to the door. They exited into the night, then gathered to go over the possibilities. It was decided that a late night swim at The Sports Center nearby was a good idea. They headed off in that direction together.

Watching them go, a couple of youngling mechs who were part of Hobbes and Traachon's party who had not been arrested glanced at each other. One of them pulled out a handheld, then began to post a message to the boards, Bullhorn, Autobot City's Twitter, their competitor, Bot-Twit which was incidentally owned and operated by the twins and Autobot-City-Underground. It would be put through anonymizers before posted.

Of course.

-0-Residence

"What is your ada doing?" -Operator

"Ada doing the thing," Orion said as he glanced at Hero.

Hero leaned a bit closer. "Ada is sleeping."

"Can you wake him up?" -operator

"We can try," Hero said as Orion turned, then jumped off the ottoman like he was diving feet first into water. He bounced three times. Rising slowly, he walked to his ada and patted Ratchet's face again. "Ada."

Ratchet didn't move. He was having a deep vivid dream where he was the infant and Orion was the ada. Orion patted him again, then looked around for something to help. He tried to lift an empty wine bottle but it was too heavy and big. Picking up the fudge plate, he walked to Ratchet and raising the plate over his helm brought it down on Ratchet's face hard. It shattered into pieces.

Ratchet fluttered, jerked and raised his helm, then fell back into oblivion. Orion stared at two pieces of plate in his servo, then frowned. "Ada not doing." He looked around and as he did Ratchet turned onto his side. He pillowed his helm on his arm, then settled. Orion turned back, stared at Ratchet, then did the next best thing he could think of. He kicked Ratchet in the nose assembly as hard as he could with his little ped.

"Hello? Babies? Are you there?" -Operator

-0-Down below at Day/Night Watch Substation #4 on Metroplex Highway 1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Go to the Primal Residence and figure out what's happening. Two babies called the emergency center and said their ada was sleeping. I don't know what's going on, Lon. You and Bezel go there," the Night Dispatch officer of the orn said to the two who were crossing the Military Airfield on horseback patrol at the moment.

"Acknowledged," Lon said. He glanced at his bond. "Let's go, Bez." They kicked it along and made their way to the tall tower across the highway where the symbol of their people lived.

-0-Up there

Ratchet jerked as some of his systems kicked in. His nose also felt kicked in. He swatted at it as he tried to rise from deep, deep sleep. All was muzzy and weird.

"Ada is moving, Orion. You don't think he'll be mad you kicked him in the nose do you?" Hero asked anxiously.

Orion glanced at her, uncertain himself for a moment. "I not thinkin' Ada mad at me, Orion."

They both stared at Ratchet who was using the normal method to rise to the top. The speed method would need more stimulation.

-0-The lobby

They hitched their horses on the hook that most buildings had now to accommodate horses for the security forces. Walking to the elevator, they began to go up.

-0-At The Sports Center, Temple Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He had done a belly flop off the high board nearly capsizing everyone in the vast room with the splash and outflow of water when he landed in the pool. Optimus Prime sank to the bottom and stayed there. He looked around, then stood up. He was still under water. The pool had a depth of 40 feet to accommodate even the biggest frames. Floating nearby, enjoying themselves to a ridiculous degree, Ty and Metroplex watched. "Prime is a cute drunk," Ty said.

"You don't think this will undermine his dignity do you?" Metroplex asked, ever the good little girl. He could in some ways give Prowl lessons.

"I think it will make bots love him even more," Ty replied.

Prime swam over, then tread water. "Hi."

"Hi, Optimus. Having fun?" Ty asked with a grin.

"I am," Prime said. "I like swimming. There is so little time to do things like this."

"I know. We must do it once in a while," Metroplex said getting into the encouragement game too. It was against his ingrained dignity but if Prime could let down his hair, so could he. Maybe. They bobbed in the water chatting about this and that as around them other senior Autobots jumped in and/or tried to dunk each other. Nearby placed on a lounge chair, Bumblebee recharged on obliviously.

-0-At the door

They reached the ornate doors, then rapped on them. It was just enough.

Mechanisms inside a medical vehicle began to spin, fire and buzz. They shot everywhere after a second and everything that was out of order snapped to. The 'cure' flooded him and he blinked his optics, suddenly awake and aware. Given that he had to make life and death decisions and was essential personnel, Ratchet of Iacon came to sentience immediately. Any slower might mean someone died. He sat up, glanced around, then took note of things.

Prowl was slag-faced on the floor. Empty wine bottles were here and there and he was covered in broken bits of a plate. Standing around an ottoman, Miracle, Solus, Sojourner, Praxus, and Prowler stared at him. Then they smiled almost as one as Solus waved to him. Standing on the ottoman looking mightily relieved and equally happy, Hero and Orion smiled at him as they too waved.

The comm system was on and someone was saying, 'Babies? Are you there?' He didn't recognize the voice. And to top it all off, someone was knocking on the door. He blinked again. "Oh-oh."

-0-TBC 1-26-17 **edited 1-28-17**

To the other **guest** who dropped a note: I am delighted to entertain you and I'm glad you feel good reading this. It's slice of (strange) life but essentially about family, love, duty, and the like. I write it to give us all a few moments with friends if you know what I mean. I agree with the stern comment. The movies don't have any of the humor that Prime and the others shared. Prime likes to play basketball, surf and goof around. When he had to do in the kremzeek, he covered his eyes before pressing the button. I love these guys and I'm glad you enjoy this too. I love my readers. :D

Hugs to one and all tonight. :D:D:D


	403. Chapter 403

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 403)

Note: I was writing this when it bipped out. I lost three pages. I had to start over. Normally, I would join Prowl and Ratchet on the floor but I'm a big girl so … WAAAH! There. I feel better. :D:D:D My autosave mechanism set for every few minutes to prevent this from being a disaster wasn't working. Investigate that function if you write. It will save your work every few minutes or however a span of time that you set for it. You can usually go to options in tools, then loading/saving, then general to reset the minutes from a lot to a little. HUGS! Here we go. Again. :{

-0-Residence

Ratchet glanced at Prowl as he staggered up. Almost automatically sending him, the cure by wifi, he noted the infants, the mess, someone on the comm system asking, "Are you there, babies? Is anyone there?" and lastly, there was a knocking at the door. He yanked a groggy Prowl to his peds, then shook him. **"HELP!"** he cried, then shrank inwardly a bit from the loudness.

The knocking stopped. Then a voice said, **"ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?!"**

"Oh slag," Ratchet said as Prowl froze. Prowl stared at the door, then the kids, then Ratchet, then the door.

"Take care of the comm station and the kids. I got the door," Ratchet said, then stepped over bottles and stuff to head for it. Pausing in front of it, he pulled himself together, then glanced back at Prowl. He was gathering all the children, then paused to sign off with the operator. Ratchet swung the door open with a giant smile on his face. **"Boys!** What brought you here?"

Lon and Bezel startled, then grinned. "We got a wellness check call from Central Dispatch to come here. A baby was on the comm line," Lon replied.

"They do that now and again. Did I ever tell you that Hero called Earth once? Or twice? I can't remember," Ratchet replied. "We're good. Really." Then he smiled again. Big.

Lon grinned, then peeked in. "I guess you are. Just doing the job, Ratchet."

"And what fine younglings you are. I'll tell Springer. **YOU** tell Springer too. And Drift." Then Ratchet smiled a huge smile.

Lon chuckled. Bezel grinned. Then both nodded and walked to the elevator. They entered and the doors began to close. Ratchet waved with a big smile. When the doors to the elevators closed, his smile faded and the doors to the Residence closed as well.

-0-The Sports Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prime stood under the heater that blew hot air over him so he would be dry when he went outside to the street. Many were the mechs who froze halfway stiff before they added it as a courtesy by the doors. He felt wonderful though it did little for his sobriety. When he was content, he walked out with the others including a staggering Ironhide and a very sodden Bee. They walked out in time to run into Lon and Bezel heading back toward their beat. They pulled up and grinned at the group that was coalescing around Prime and Ironhide. "Hi," Lon said with a grin.

"Hi. How's it going?" Drift asked as he held onto Ironhide's arm.

"Not bad. The odd wellness check. That sort of thing. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Or later. Are you coming in or are you going to sleep it off at home?" Lon asked with a smile.

"We might check in or we might pass out on the swings at the kiddie park," Springer said with a chuckle.

"I like that park. My kids **LOVE** that park," Ironhide said with a smile.

"Don't pay any attention to the sparkling, infants," Raptor said with a big grin. "He's a beer mech. The hard stuff is hard on a beer mech."

Lon grinned, then spotted Bumblebee slung over the shoulder of Ty. "Do you want us to take Bee to First Aid? He's working at the Medical Center in Terra on a complicated case. He'd be able to sober him up. Or we could take him to the walk-in clinic in Terra for the cure before we drop him off."

"That might be a good idea," Ty said as he walked to Lon and placed Bee belly down over the saddle pommel. "Don't drop him too many times on the way. Mech conked out early on."

"We won't," Lon said with a laugh. "First Aid would kick our afts."

"He would," Springer replied.

Lon nodded, then with Bezel in tow, headed onward to the roadway toward Terra. They watched him go, then turned to Prime. "Do you want to head in or what, Optimus?" Hard Drive asked.

Prime glanced around, then began to walk across the street. "Let us go to Club Cybertron." He continued and it was fortunate that there was no traffic due to the lights further down the street or he would have been hit. The others hurried after him.

-0-Residence

They stood over a huge bed staring down at a row of children tucked in with dollies. They lay in a row on a bed that was built for a trine. It was part of the ambassadorial mission of the penthouse Residence. "Are you ready to sleep?" Ratchet asked.

Seven smiles and seven nods greeted that.

"Are you ready to stay in bed?" Prowl asked.

Seven smiles and seven nods greeted that.

"Are you the cutest, bestest infants anywhere?" -Ratchet

They laughed. " **I, ORION, bees good. I love Lou, Owl! I love you, Ada!"**

Hugs and kisses were had, then two contrite mechs slipped out leaving the door cracked for a night light. The kids would talk and laugh but they would fall asleep quickly. Their adas, on the other hand, would survey the damage and begin to clean. Ratchet picked up the pieces of a plate. Rubbing his nose idly, he mused. "I wonder how this broke," he said, then bent to the task again.

-0-At Club Cybertron

They ambled in, took a booth along the wall and kicked back. They were down a warrior but they were undaunted. High grade went all around. Prime drank his down and ordered another which Hardie arranged to have diluted with juice and not booze. The place was jumping and loud. "I'm too old for this," Metroplex said as he clicked his beer glass with Max.

"You were born old," Ty said with a grin.

"Probably," Metroplex replied.

"Tomorrow, we need to meet about the probability that there will be more prisoners sent to us from Megatron," Max replied. "I shudder to think what's happening with the big frames over there."

"They will come into line with whoever bears the Matrix," Optimus said. He grinned. "They serve the Prime."

"I hope that holds over there too," Ty said as the other two nodded.

Prime frowned slightly. "You do not think they would be different, do you? Perhaps we need to go to see Megatron and find out," he said as he started to rise.

Servos grabbed him, then set him back down. "He has it in hand, Optimus. How about all of us going to the man cave? We haven't been there in a while," Hardie said.

Everyone nodded, then slid out to walk to the door and the tower beyond. It would be then that the gossip on Twit-Bot, Bull Horn and Autobot City Underground would be really taking off …

TWIT-BOT: Latest Breaking News: Optimus Prime is drunk on his aft!

Anon: I just saw Optimus Prime drunk on his aft at the Corner Club in Terra. He was knocking them back and disgracing himself like a common clown. Go there and see for yourself.

Bogus-Tire: 'Common clown'? Were you looking in a mirror when you decided to write this, tough guy? Why hide behind anonymous if you're telling the truth?

Anon: Frag you, 'Bogus-Tire. What's your real name, slagger?

Bogus-Tire: Bogus, fragger. Tire is my bond and we share accounts. Frag you and your big mouth. What's **your** real name?

Lyrical Pip: He doesn't have one but I bet he answers to bitch.

Calamity Cane: You must work with the humans. They like that word. I do too. Hey, Anon? Is your name Anon or bitch?

Sinful Cummins: **HA-HA-HA! Bitch!** I like that word. Maybe shit head fits Anon better. Who wants to bet he's a former high caste making trouble? Any takers?

Calamity Cane: Not me. You know it is. Hey, Anon. Who's your daddy?

Anon: What does that mean, slagger?

Perilous Pipestem: Look it up, slagger. Download the Urban Dictionary.

MODERATOR: While you do that, I'm locking this thread for violation of terms of service. No personal attacks.

Elsewhere ...

Latest Breaking News-Autobot City Underground

Anon: Earlier tonight, I was in a bar and Optimus Prime wandered in with a bunch of senior Autobots. They were drunk and they got drunker there. Bumblebee was passed out but they had him with them anyway. It was ugly and beneath the dignity of the Matrix. Tell me again why this slagger is Prime?

CanonFire: Uh … the Matrix chose him?

Blast-Off: Because he deserves and has earned it? What have you earned, Mr. No-Name?

Canope: What's wrong with getting wasted with friends? Are you jealous, Anon? Maybe you can sit next to me. I'll be your friend.

Anon: He's the Prime. He bears the Matrix. He's a drooling drunk in a bar. You don't seem to care about that.

Finister's-Finish: I remember Sentinel Prime slumming through the off limits districts of Iacon and Kaon. No one had a word to say about that. He liked to go to the pleasure palaces and get drunk, then pick a fight. What do you have to say about that, Anon? He had the Matrix too.

Sideswipe-Better-Looking-Than-Sunny: I remember when Sentinel would chase pleasure bots, get drunk on his aft and fight anyone and anything. If the Matrix is so pure, what about him, slagger? What about Sentinel?

DownTownHound: Is that you, Sideswipe? I thought you were on the town with Optimus and the boys?

Sideswipe-Better-Looking-Than-Sunny: I was. We're home now. Atar's man cave.

DownTownHound: Sounds great. Have some ice cream on me.

Sideswipe-Better-Looking-Than-Sunny: Come down if you can.

DownTownHound: Silverbow needs me to help her make a costume for something or other. I'll come by if I can. Anon? Get a clue. See ya.

And so it went.

-0-In a chair in an apartment in the sky

"How long are you going to harangue yourself for having fun?"

"Fun stops when the kids are around."

Ratchet grinned. "They did good, those kids."

"They did but they weren't supposed to," Prowl replied as he sipped his juice. He felt slightly punk and a pick me up of 'juice', non-high grade, of course, was doctor ordered. "This could have been a disaster."

"You mean like the boys' progress?" Ratchet asked.

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked as he tensed.

"Apparently, there's a slagger on the social media trying to make a thing out of Optimus having fun."

"Oh frag," Prowl said. :Prowl to Metroplex:

:Metroplex here:

:I'm just checking in. How is Optimus? He's not used to … fooling around:

Metroplex who was sitting on one side of the table watching Optimus deal the cards to everyone and probably a few who only he could see grinned slightly. :We got this, Prowl:

Prowl considered the source of the remark, then relaxed. :Alright. Prowl out: Prowl glanced at Ratchet. "Metroplex said it's in hand."

-0-At the scene of the fun

Optimus Prime tossed out cards to the players and a few only he could probably see. They landed close enough and no one was put out by his chuckling happiness. Hardie gathered his. "That's enough, Prime. We're all good."

"You sure? I have more," Optimus said.

Hercy took them gently from Prime's servo. "I get to be your aide, Optimus. Gather your cards and get your hand ready."

"Do I actually have to ante up my Oreos?" Optimus asked as he eyed the pile of cookies in front of him. Everyone had some for betting purposes including Ironhide who was ignoring his cards as he ate his 'chips' with both servos, taking a bite from one, then a bite from another. His elders grinned at him fondly as he did.

"We each put one in, then use them to bet," Hercy said.

Prime looked pouty a moment but antied up. He began to sort and arrange his cards, then grinned. "What does it mean when I have two kings and two queens. Did I ever tell you that it's funny that Prowl's face on the cards is the queen?"

The twins groaned, then threw in their hands. Everyone else did including a bemused Hercy who had three aces and a king. He looked at Optimus. "They're all yours, Optimus. You win the hand."

Optimus smiled broadly, then raked in the cookies. With that accomplished, he began to eat them one by one. Nobody at the table cared.

-0-TBC 1-28-17 **Edited 1-29-17**


	404. Chapter 404

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 404) Burp

-0-Man Cave

They wove to the door clearing it without too much trouble. Ty, Metroplex, and Max who were nearly sober again were either steering Prime or waiting to catch him. He had satiated his Oreo craving by eating all of his own 'chips' and that of the others. He sat with a grin when finished, then glanced at Ironhide who was face down on the table. "Poor Ironhide. Such a trooper." Then he felt himself fill with angst. "Such a good friend. **A BROTHER!** " he said as the moment of emotion began to grab him.

Hard.

"Oh frag," Springer said with a grin. "A maudlin drunk too."

"I have to say I've seen every kind of drunk there is but Optimus is the cutest and sweetest," Hardie said as he stood. "Bed time for you, infant."

Optimus stared up at Hardie who was looking at him with great affection. "You're a fine friend, Hardie. I never call you Hardie. That's how much respect I have for you that I use your whole name."

Hardie chuckled, then helped Prime stand up. "That's how much I respect you too, Optimus, that I stayed sober tonight."

"You're self-sacrificing, all of you. I always knew I could depend on you. **YOU NEVER FAILED ME! EVER!"** Prime exclaimed.

Metroplex snorted, then laughed loudly. "I never thought I would see this orn."

"Me either, old friend," Optimus said as he threw his arms around Metroplex. "Such good friends. So many trials and never once was I anything but proud of all of you."

"That sword cuts both ways, Optimus," Blackjack said with a chuckle. "Let's get you home."

They moved slowly forward to the hallway and a walk to the elevators that would speed upward to the penthouse. As they did, they left Ironhide on the chair. He looked comfortable and was soundly recharging. It would take a crane to lift him up now.

Or Ty all by himself.

-0-Up there

" **RAP! RAP! RAP!"**

Prowl started then hurried to the door as Ratchet stood up to watch. Both glanced at each other, then around, then each other. Pulling up their dignity like invisible pants, Prowl opened the door.

" **HI, PROWL! I'M HOME!"** a boozy voice called out, then stumbling in, Optimus upheld by a laughing Ty and a grinning but scandalized Metroplex entered with great joy and affection. "Prowl. I missed you."

Prowl stared at him with astonishment. He knew that Optimus in all likelihood was going to get buzzed but slag-faced was a new one on him. He had seen Sentinel in the same condition, a circumstance that made him mean and more condescending. He didn't like it then and he wasn't sure what to feel now. But the bond was sloshing so he directed them to his chair where he sat heavily. Leaning back into its comforts, Prime grinned. "Hi, honey. I'm home," he said, then giggled.

Prowl stared at him with shock, then the others, then Ratchet. "Fix him."

Ratchet nearly jumped, then buzzed a script for sobriety tuned to the big mech's size.

Prime felt it enter with a smile, then sagged a bit. "Ah, that feels good."

Prowl nearly sagged with relief himself as he turned to the others. "Who needs a fix?"

Everyone raised their servos. Ratchet laughed, then buzzed them the appropriate scripts. They sagged a bit too. "I take it that tonight was a success?"

"And then some. Apparently, this is trending on social media," Fort Max said with a slight disapproval.

"Oh frag," Prowl said as he stared at Optimus. Optimus on the other servo was still adjusting as the effects of high grade were being nullified throughout his systems. "I will take a hammer to the media."

Hardie chuckled. "Too late. However, the other members are doing that job for you."

Prowl glanced at him, then nodded. "Good. He is above ridicule. Remember that next time you go clubbing."

Everyone grinned at Prowl as he tensely watched Optimus come out of his haze. He looked up, grinned at Prowl, then stood. He swayed a moment, then straightened. Looking at the others, he smiled. "I have not had so much fun in a long time. Thank you."

"You might not thank us when you log on to Bot-Twit or Bull Horn," Sunstreaker said with a smirk. "Apparently, they posted your progress."

Sideswipe nodded. "Fraggers. They have no respect for the Matrix."

"Some might think a Prime getting drunk means the same," Ty said with a slight smirk. "Frag them."

General agreement was had, then everyone began to exit.

" **WAIT!"**

Everyone turned to Ratchet.

"Where's Ironhide?"

"Infant crapped out in the man cave. We left him on a chair for morning retrieval," Raptor said with a big smile.

Ratchet stared at him a moment, then nodded. "Well, okay." Then he smiled brilliantly.

Huge laughter went out the door with the other mechs. It closed slowly. Ratchet turned to Prime and Prowl who were standing together with their arms around each other. Ratchet grinned. "I suppose it's time for me to go too."

"Yes," Prowl said as he stared upward into Prime's face. He was grinning down at Prowl. "Beat it."

Ratchet and Prime laughed, then Ratchet shook his helm. "Okay." He walked to the door and left.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"I am fine. I had fun with the boys," Optimus said as he hugged Prowl. "What did you and Ratchet do?" he asked.

Prowl stared upward at him for a moment, then briskly took his arm. "Come on. Recharge time," he said as they walked to the hallway for their room.

-0-Ratchet

He stared at the hunk of his dreams, the mech that had been **THE ONE**. Ironhide was slumped out of his chair onto the floor, his helm laying back on the seat as his arms, legs and giant body was jumbled up under the table. He laughed. "That's my boy," Ratchet said, then fed Ironhide the script. It entered, made everything work again, then fizzled out when finished.

Ironhide snuffled like an Old English Bulldog waking up from a nice nap. He blinked, then looked around himself. "How did I get here?"

"Your family left you here. If you want to sue them for child abuse, I know a few good lawyers," Ratchet said as he held out his servo.

Ironhide gripped it, then staggered up nearly upending the table and chairs. He swayed a moment as the last red flag vanished out of his chassis. Looking at Ratchet a moment, he grinned. "We had fun. I think."

"Good thing there was no film, slagger. Social media is fragged enough without that," Ratchet said as he steered Ironhide toward the door. They would get there and crash on the berth. No one would stir until morning.

-0-At the Family Habitat in a small room with a locked door

Will, Bobby and Niall watched the film they had made from the first moment until the card game. Howling with laughter (mostly inside so as to not alert the others), they sat back when it finished. Glancing at each other, they grinned simultaneously. "We would be gazillionaires if anyone saw this on Earth. We could name our own price."

"Good thing we have scruples," Niall said as he sipped his beer.

"Do we?" Bobby Epps replied with a laugh.

"We can't show this to anyone. If this ever got out, there would be an interplanetary incident," Niall said.

Will nodded. "I agree."

"But that doesn't mean we can't watch it a lot," Bobby said as they all laughed. Everyone agreed.

-0-Morning

Springer and Drift sat at the dining table sipping 'coffee' as they ate breakfast which was culled from whatever dried out thing was left over in the fridge. They had received the overnight reports including a short overview of the hoo-hah on the social media. "I think we need to talk to Lon and Bezel about the wellness call they had last night," Drift said as he placed the handheld down that held the overnight business.

"What about it?" Springer asked with curiosity.

"It was at the Residence," Drift said with a grin.

"Oh," Springer said. "Oh." He grinned broadly.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

Ratchet staggered out to the dining room, then checked out the fridge. Nothing. "Oh, frag." he said. He walked into the berth room again, then nudged Ironhide. He snorfled, then sat up. "What?"

"Get up," Ratchet said. "We haven't got anything in the apartment. We have to either order in or go out. We need to do this before school," Ratchet said.

Ironhide considered that then rose up heavily. "Let's go out to eat."

"All of us?" Ratchet asked.

"All of us," Ironhide said. **"I, IRONHIDE, MEAN ALL OF US!"**

Ratchet snickered. "It's on you, slagger." Ratchet walked out, checked out the status of the four older younger kids … they were going to stay with the Ammas and Appas until school, then be delivered there by them. All they had to take care of this morning were the oldest kids … all three of them. Taking a pan and spoon, Ratchet walked to the lounge of the older kids and beat on it. **"RISE AND SHINE!"** he bellowed.

The sound of three big kids rising up was heard, then they came into the lounge. "Ada … what's happening?"

"Breakfast, infants. We're going out for breakfast," Ratchet said. "Up and at 'em."

They grinned, then nodded, heading back to their rooms to comply. Ratchet walked out to the comm station. Putting in his call, he waited. The screen cleared as Prowl appeared. "You rang?" he asked.

Ratchet grinned. "I sure did, Prowler. How's things?"

Prowl's face formed into a tight grin. "Swimmingly. Splendid. What made you think they would be different? I am, after all, Prowl."

Ratchet laughed in spite of himself. "You might want to call Springer and ask if your house made the police blotter. Nothing like hearing about a wellness call at the Prime's Residence on 'Good Morning, Autobot City'. Do you agree?"

The tight grin faltered a moment, then he nodded. "I'm not giving back the kids. We shall take them to school. Anything else?"

"That about takes care of it. We're dining out," Ratchet replied. "Omelets and toast at the Diner On The Corner. Be there or be square."

"I'm having a brunch here," Prowl replied. "I have already prepared it and I do believe everyone is up. I have to go now."

"Liar," Ratchet said.

"Loon," Prowl replied with the ghost of a grin. He commed off, then turned to the kitchen. "What do I have for breakfast?" he thought as he opened the door to the big refrigerator. He frowned slightly, then ordered out. All was fair (skies and warfare) in his household.

-0-On the road to breakfast

They wandered down to the street, cat in carryhold, then headed toward the Diner On The Corner. It was strange having so few kids and them being so grown. They chatted about 'clubbing' and friends, something that was music to Ratchet and Ironhide's audials. The big kids had dove off the deep end into the life here and all was good. They entered the restaurant, took their usual booth, then ordered. Everyone was starved. Ratchet grinned at Ironhide. "So … what did you and the boys do last night?"

"I don't remember much after the first drink but I do think there was a horse involved somewhere," Ironhide said. "I had a dream that Prime was riding and jumping fences with it."

"Sounds like fun," Ratchet said. "You do know that your gang of wild riders was trending on the social media last night. Right?"

Ironhide stared at Ratchet as he made a lightning search of the outlets. He frowned slightly. "Fraggers. Last time I looked it wasn't against the law or rules for a slagger to go out and have a drink."

"They said you were slag-faced," Ratchet replied.

Ironhide brightened, then smiled. "I was. I think there were a lot of Oreos involved as well. I'm not quite sure."

The kids watched the exchange, then checked social media themselves. Three frowns formed. "Why would anyone disrespect the Prime like that, Ada?" Fireball asked.

"Because they never got spanked enough as kids," Ratchet replied.

The three grinned. "We volunteer," Genesis said. "To spank, that is. Just so you know."

"Wait until you eat, infants. You can't follow your special function on empty tanks," Ratchet said as huge platters were brought. Drinks followed. They began to dig in when others began to arrive. They would include most of the usuals, Springer, Drift and behind them, Bumblebee and First Aid. Only then would Ratchet receive a text message from the soldiers that they had a film copy for him of the entire night's ramble.

Everyone would ask him why he was laughing so loud and long.

-0-TBC 1-28-17 **edited 1-30-17**


	405. Chapter 405

The Diego Diaries: (dd5 405) (Moving on …)

-0-Notes: Lackwit: I hear you. This is my take on my portrayal of Prowl, a combo of G1 and IDW. He has unwound enough to bitch. Though he might want to take a hammer to social media, he won't. He's only a slighter version of his Machiavellian-control freak former self. I personally love it when he displays his disapproval. He does that more with the influence of the less inhibited Ratchet. He reminds me of an old aunt I had. :D Old in-the-war Prowl would have slagged the social media sites. This one, family-mech, more-peacetime Prowl wouldn't. But he would bitch. :D:D I love it when he bitches. :D

-0-Around

"Atar?"

"What, Kaon?"

"Why Ada and Atar sleeping? They come to eat with us?"

Bluestreak stared down at the sweetest little mech he knew. (At least, the sweetest standing in the room with him at that moment.) He grinned. "Atar and Ada played with friends last night. They're tired."

"Oh. Can I kiss them?" he asked with a smile.

"You can," Blue said with a nod. The twinnies were sitting on the table waiting for their medication for their audials. They were on a new program to stimulate their development so they could have their operation sooner rather than later, such was their improvement. He watched the little mech run for the berthroom, then walked to the table. He linked them up to the medication dispenser, then watched the meter as the script downloaded into them. He grinned, then signed to them. [Amma and Appa want us to eat breakfast with them.]

Two identical giant smiles greeted that. They would slip out after Kaon finished crawling around on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who would fall back into recharge almost immediately.

-0-Elsewhere

"Did you play last night, Appa?" Reflector asked.

"I did, baby," Raptor said as he 'buttered toast' for the little mech. They were all sitting around the table at Granny's house having breakfast after a full night of treasure hunting, storytelling, hide and go seek, and snacking while watching cartoons. "Your old dad and I along with a lot of other mechs had a good time wandering around the colony. I hear that you had a good time here."

 **"WE DID!"** Co-D said as Sunspot nodded happily. "Amma plays such good games."

"Amma does," Raptor said. "We'll take you to school when its time."

"Can you stay, Appa? We get to do clay today," Sunspot asked as he chewed on 'bacon'. Bos looked at them expectantly too.

Raptor grinned. "I'm off duty for a decaorn. I can come."

It was bedlam a moment with the joy of that bit of news. It warmed Amma and Appa to the core.

-0-Up there

Seven babies stood in a line to get their hands and faces washed. Optimus was sitting on a stool in the wash rack used by guests as the babies waited their turn. He grinned at them as they smiled at him, all of them using their best manners. Miracle grinned at his father. "Am I clean, Atar?"

"I think you are almost too shiny for me to look at, son," Prime replied. Miracle hugged him. "Go to Ada. Time to eat." He skippity-hopped out to the dining room beyond.

Sojourner stepped up for her turn. She smiled as her father began to gently wash her servos. Orion who was standing with his arm around Praxus smiled. "Otis, you doing good on that."

Optimus grinned. "I've had a lot of practice lately."

"You doin'. You doing the thing good. I think so. You, Ho-Ho? Otis doing good this?" he asked as he pointed to Sojourner.

Solus looked at him, then smiled. "You are good?" she asked.

Orion grinned. "I, Orion, good. You good, She?" he asked.

She nodded, then pointed at Praxus. "He good. I good. Atar? You good?" she asked as she turned to her father.

Optimus who was mesmerized by the conversation nodded. "I try to be good, Solus."

She smiled at him. "Atar good. Atar funny," she said, then laughed loudly. For her.

Everyone grinned at her as they nodded in agreement. "Otis good," Orion said collegially.

Solus turned to him. "Orion."

He grinned and nodded. "She."

"You saying me?" she asked as she stepped out of line to stand in front of him.

"I saying it. You She." Orion smiled, Praxus smiled, Hero smiled. They all smiled. Optimus who was almost hypnotized by the cuteness smiled too.

"Solus," Solus said flawlessly. "You saying it, Orion."

Orion stared at Solus a moment as if to consider the sounds of her name, then he spoke. "So-So."

"Solus." -Solus with a big grin and twinkling optics

"Somiss." -Orion with the same.

Solus chuckled, a deep soft sound as she glanced at her father. " **ATAR! ORION SAYS ME SOMISS!"** Then she laughed. Everyone laughed. Prime chuckled. She looked at Orion. "Solus."

Orion considered it, checked out all the angles and possibilities, then spoke. "Solus."

It was silent a moment, then Solus hugged him. "You say me Solus."

Orion smiled, then leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You She."

Optimus nearly fell off his stool laughing.

-0-At the tower

They gathered up their gear, ten soldiers who were going to have a Christmas/New Years break on Earth. They would bridge to Diego Garcia, then from there to their homes all around the planet. They were told that they were issued bulletproof vehicles that could practically drive themselves. After being assured (everyone but Will, Niall and Bobby) that their cars weren't sentient (which they were), they understood the need for protection. No one on Earth was notified they were coming outside of closest family or home caretakers who were contracted through a security company. It was hoped they would have a few days to relax before the media found out they were there.

Standing with Will and John Fulton who was going back to Diego, Trevor Smith, Sargeant in the United States Army Special Forces, highly reformed and heavily dedicated Alpha Squad Striker in the N.E.S.T. Martian Based Security Forces chatted with both men over the delicacy of his own situation. His parents were members of The Family under survelliance and therefore might create difficulties for him. It was decided that he would be home for about three days, then go out on his own after that. He would drive from Illinois to California to meet up with Lennox at his farm.

Families gathered in the transport room of the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport as a group of visitors gathered to leave on the ship that was currently unloading new guests for the Resort. The family group waved to them and the guests waved back. Included in this bunch were about 100 news people from all over the world. They were going to do features on the Resort and take day trips out courtesy of IntraComm to visit the colony and its many features including some who would go with Rick Harris on a climb.

Will Lennox slapped Trevor Smith on the shoulder for encouragement, then the three walked to the bigger group. Everyone was in civilian clothing for the journey. Their 'cars' had left earlier, all of them dropped near the homes of the individuals they would protect. They would either be waiting in the driveways, street fronts or carports of each when the humans bridged in to their homes. They would do so bearing children, school students who would have their missed assignments with them on devices no one was allowed to handle but them and their families. They also had instructions to skype their school one hour a day for a checkover and more instructions. Included among those with school requirements would be several of the civilians for the University and Olivia Bowers herself, newly minted student of Heat Out and the Circle of Light.

"We're ready for you, Major," a mini-con femme who was one of the attendants of the bridge during this shift said as she walked to the group. Cameras on the other side of the energy barrier that divided bridge traffic from flights flared as the little femme talked to the humans who most of the world knew by face and name.

"Thank you, Pagent. Everyone got everything? Dogs? Cats? Mama Fig?" he asked as everyone laughed and began to pick stuff up.

" **I'M COMING!"** Mama Fig said as she carried a bag that held her little dogs. Her sweet natured husband carried the rest along with her son who had her crafts and clothing bags.

They followed the femme, Pagent, to the bridge platform. When it was open and flaring to the delight of the tourists watching, they walked into it and disappeared. The bridge continued a second, then shut down. Pagent turned to walk back to her desk, then paused. Hundreds of cameras were flashing and filming. She smiled, then waved shyly. Most of the humans waved back. She walked back to her desk to await the scheduled 123 outward bound transports that she would manage on her shift today.

-0-Diner On The Corner

They hugged and patted Ironhide and Ratchet in their booth as they excused themselves to go to school. So far, the truce with Razorclaw had held minus the odd poke at their side of the DMZ so there were few needs for the kids to be present on their platforms which made life easier all around. They hurried out book bags and backpacks over their shoulders to run to the Metro Station and school. They were still on call but for the odd maintenance and syncing systems moments, they had not been back to their big frames in some time.

Springer watched them go, then grinned at Ratchet. :Ada, what happened last night that the Watch had to make a wellness call at the Residence?:

Ratchet glanced at him, then smiled brilliantly. :I have no idea what you're talking about:

Springer grinned, then turned toward Lon and Bezel who were sitting with a couple of other youngsters from the night shift nearby. "Hey, Lon. What was the wellness call last night?"

A bun bounced off Springer's helm as he turned to the stern expression of Ratchet. Ratchet stared at him pointedly, then turned his gaze on Lon. That youngster smirked, then glanced at Springer. "It's in the report. Most of it."

Bezel grinned but didn't add anything as Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "What wellness report?"

"Why, Ironhide … I have no idea what you mean?" Ratchet replied with copious batting of his optical ridges. "Toast?" he asked as he held up a plate.

Ironhide's own ridges narrowed but he took the plate. It was after all sourdough.

Ratchet grinned at him. "Guess who has to do a wellness check on the alt universe wing of our dearly beloved prison today?"

"I'm going with you," Ironhide snorted as he slathered his toast with butter, honey, and jam. He was ecumenical in his condiments.

"You have to go to Cybertron with me, Ironhide," Blackjack said with a grin. "They found some munitions dumps and we have to help determine how to detox them."

Ironhide glowered a moment, then looked at Ratchet who blasted a huge smile at him the moment their optics met. Springer laughed loudly. "That's why none of us grew up to be normal," he said to general laughter and snide commentary.

"Frag that," Ironhide said. He looked at his father. "Can we go after he gets done?"

"No. It's bombs, infant. Bombs laying around the area where civilians are," Blackjack said. He and Alor had come in after the others arrived followed by Bluestreak and his kids. Alor had had a great evening with Turbine and Blackjack had slept on the floor where he had fallen treading in, fix or no fix. Alor gave his son a pointed look as well.

"Frag," Ironhide said as he frowned like a mad kewpie doll.

"I'll go with you, Ada," Springer said as he admired Ironhide's angst. "We can come. Right?" He glanced at Drift who grinned.

"I was thinking of getting a buff and shine but yeah … I can come," Drift said to gathered insults and commentary.

Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "See. What fine sons. But then what can you expect? They've been ours for what? A few months? How could it be for them to turn out otherwise?"

"You're a loon, old mech," Ironhide said. "Do you have to go inside their cages?"

"Nope," Ratchet said. "Long distance scans."

"Good. Otherwise, I would say no, you can't go." Ironhide grinned in spite of himself. **"AS IF YOU WOULD OBEY ANYWAY!"**

"What would be the fun in that?" Ratchet said as he slipped his arms around Ironhide and hugged him tightly.

Ironhide who had a heaped up piece of toast in one servo and his knife in the other grinned. "What **WOULD** be the fun in that?" he asked to great and everlasting laughter and insults from the Fam.

-0-TBC 1-30-17 **edited 2-1-17**


	406. Chapter 406

The Diego Diaries: Visitation (dd5 406)

NOTE to self about last night: Bad burrito. **BAD, BAD BURRITO!** Here we go ...

-0-On the corner leading to The Fortress

They gathered to chitchat before breaking up to go this way and that. Children had either left or were in carry holds waiting to go to school with various family members. Most of them were already there, dropped off before their handlers landed here. Ironhide glowered at Ratchet. **"STAY AWAY FROM THEM WITHOUT ME!** No rehabilitation slag, Old Mech."

"No servos on?" Ratchet asked with a grin. **"NO LAYING ON OF THESE GIFTED SERVOS!?"**

Passersby grinned as they continued onward. Slag was delivered to Ratchet who glared at them with amusement. "Slaggers. You're going to need me some fine orn and I will try … **TRY!** … not to bear a grudge. Maybe."

"We got this," Springer said as he slapped Ironhide on the back. "Move out. Bombs await you."

"Don't get blowed up, Ironhide," Ratchet said pointedly.

He grinned, then with a nod ambled onward with his father and grandfathers, both of whom were needed back for art class in the afternoon. Little mechs were going to be making clay pots. Turbine watched them go, then turned to the group. "I have to teach a class, then join the priests for the tri-decaorn prayers for Cybertron and the dead."

They nodded, suddenly solemn for a moment. "That's good. Will you be all orn or are you only a part of it?" Delphi asked.

"I'm adding our sect's part to the whole which is a new thing. It hasn't been done that way in nine million years. It will be amazing. That means only a few joors this morning," Turbine said. "I have classes this afternoon, then I'm free."

"What about you, Delph?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm going to the grocery, then wander. I need new books," Delphi said with a grin. "I was told that there were relics at the Museum that might need sorting. They come from Praxus and are very old. Given that Hardie and I are about as old as Praxians come, I thought I'd go give them a once over."

"If you run out of things to do, come by the prison. The more the merrier," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"When are we due, Ada?" Springer asked.

Ratchet paused a second, then turned to them. "Half a breem ago."

Springer and Drift gripped Ratchet by the arms, then stepped out to cross the street. Bum rushing him to the other side, Ratchet waved to the others as they dragged him down the sidewalk to the prison several miles away down Fortress and Prison Roads.

Delphi grinned. "That mech is a caution."

Turbine laughed, then turned to the others who were left. "He is. Anyone up for a religion class?" he asked with a twinkle in his optic. The group broke up and headed swiftly on their way. Turbine laughed, then glanced at Delphi. "Apparently not," he said with a grin.

-0-Ambling along

"That was edifying," Ratchet said as he grinned at Springer. They were walking on the sidewalk that would take them to Prison Road and the straight shot to the lock up beyond. They could already feel its energy, a dull low-level drone of badness that energetic beings like them could detect easily. That is why humans couldn't hide from them, sensors or no. They could feel and read energy no matter what.

"We aims to please," Drift said with a chuckle. "What's the word on their assimilation, if any?"

"Oddly, Springer and Ironhide are doing the best job of it," Ratchet said. "Then again, they might be smarter and biding their time. I would be tremendously surprised if anyone got out of this setup. They'll get drilled if they try."

They finally reached Prison Road, then turned to walk up its long straightaway. There were crests along the side that bordered the colony, some natural and others constructed for privacy for the facility. They were on sensors the moment they came within a mile of the turnoff, a safety feature that the prison provided. The road continued onward into the deserts, a portion of the four-lane highway that was being constructed to circumnavigate the planet. It was halfway through construction and would pass in a reroute to within five miles of the prison, five Cybertronian miles when finished and this road would be a dead end.

The prison began to appear, its bars and cages now protected from view behind a stone wall that ran along the road four miles out from the center. There were carved images on the wall, images from their culture that made it beautiful, as beautiful as a prison wall could be. It protected the prisoners from scrutiny and kept their personal travails personal. Part of the rehabilitation process for Gee-Gee was to jettison the bad past to build on the good present. Having people know you were a jail bird didn't help that process. They walked down the path to the Control Center, then entered. Cirio was there and they gathered. "We're here to make the magic happen," Ratchet said with a big smile.

Cirio laughed. "So I heard. I have a team waiting at the gates for you, Ratchet. Let's go," he said, then led the way to the path that would take them to the main gates of the huge installation. Beyond them, they could hear the sound of voices in the different lock-ups, some playing ball games, and others talking. There were a few hollering to each other, jacking each other up as they passed the time. They paused beside Roadbuster's team, then entered together to walk through the prison itself to reach Special Circumstances Incarcerations where the others were being held away from everyone else.

It was a noisy and very abusive saunter past endless seeming barracks and their vociferous inhabitants. When they reached those of the political prisoners, it had begun to taper off. Ratchet walked to the fence of the lock up for Sentinel and scanned them long distance. The door opened as Proteus peered out to see who was scanning him. Stepping out, he walked to the fence. "Ratchet."

"Hi, Proteus. How do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

"Other than extreme boredom, fine. Would you be willing to speak to Prime for me?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded. "I would. He's working on Cybertron today but I can forward messages."

Proteus nodded. "I would like to plead guilty and take my punishment. I am tired of limbo and I want to move forward. There may be something that I can still do here to ameliorate my past in some way."

Ratchet considered that then nodded. "I can do that. You **do** know that your punishment might be life here."

He nodded. "At least I will know."

"What would you do that might help us now?" Ratchet asked.

"Whatever Prime orders, that will I do," Proteus said gravely.

Ratchet nodded. "I will tell him. Anything else?"

"No," he said with a slight grin. "Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded. "You're welcome." He turned to move on and the rest followed him.

It was silent for a moment, then Drift glanced at Ratchet. "What do you think? Is he really repentant or is this some kind of scam?"

"Proteus was always slightly different from the others. He did as much bad but he wasn't a total slagger. He always seemed to me to be slightly better than the rest. Maybe being here, maybe seeing things get better under a real Prime and not a pretender means something to him. Jarro would know. There would be a lot of hoops to jump before Prime could rule on him," Ratchet said as they arrived at the gates that would take them inside. "Here we go," he said with a grin.

The officer of the orn opened the gates and they entered, walking down the highly secured passage that led to administration-segregation here in this place. There were several rows of lock ups, small and self-contained, with most of them filled with a sullen individual. Ratchet walked to the first, then scanned them. "You're in good shape, Waldeen. Anything you require?"

"Your helm on a platter?" he asked darkly. He stood by the fence staring at the group with deep seething rage.

"I would accommodate you but I have a date at the detailer today," Ratchet said with a big grin.

"You fraggers expect to keep us here?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. We do," Roadbuster said.

"You don't have the right. We're not from here," Waldeen hissed. "You have to return us to our own dimension."

"Where would you like returned? The Wilderness in Kaon? The Jumble in Iacon? Maybe we can drop you down a mine shaft in the Manganese Mountains," Springer said. "We can pin a simple explanation on your back that you're a war profiteer and send you into the place of your choice."

Waldeen glared at Springer. "If I wasn't in here I would tear you up."

"Your counterpart tried that once and we put him down. You have a glass jaw in this dimension too," Springer said with amusement. He looked at Ratchet. "Ready to move on?" Ratchet grinned, then nodded. Springer looked at Waldeen. "We're going now. When we get done, we're going home to have fun, have a cold beer, play cards. Whatever and wherever we want to go and do something, we will. Enjoy the kennel, fragger."

"Frag you. I'm getting out and you're going to be sorry," Waldeen said with feeling.

"No. You won't and he won't," Roadbuster said as he followed them to the next cage. It held Kudon.

Ratchet scanned him, then grinned. "It's so weird to see you again. You died in front of me here, your counterpart."

"Tell me how again. The first explanation was idiotic and improbable," Kudon said as he stood with his arms folded in irritation.

"Actually, it's not so hard if you pay attention. He provoked a front-liner by insulting his infant to his face. How's that for a four-star fragger?" Ratchet replied.

"He insulted a baby. Why?" Kudon asked with a look of doubt on his face.

"He did it because he was a big mouthed entitlement queen. Because he was so egotistical and narcissistic that he didn't think he had to be nice to anyone. Imagine … someone insulting your baby." Ratchet shook his helm. "I imagine that you've done worse than that to children yourself."

"You don't know me," Kudon replied coldly.

"I do, actually," Ratchet said. "I'm the Autobot diplomat and I had to negotiate with you, fragger. You were a cheapskate, didn't help us with the war and ran when you saw the handwriting on the wall. You were chasing me down to tell me your usual ration of 'I'm better than you' when you insulted an ada who fought in the wars that you started and your slagging spark chamber defect got you killed. By the way, I've applied to the courts for an order to fix yours. Coward. Why didn't you get it fixed?"

"You can't do that," Kudon said with alarm.

"Of course I can," Ratchet said. "You're a ward of the courts, a dependent in prison and therefore, the state has an abiding interest and responsibility in caring for you. If you were to fall just right, Kudon, you will die. Do you understand me?" Ratchet scanned him again, then nodded. "Fall just the right way, you will die and it won't be fast or pleasant."

Kudon stared at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm not like the one on your side and I do. I care. Get used to it," Ratchet replied firmly. He nodded, then walked to the pens that held Traachon and Hobbes, getting their measure and finding them sound. They glared at him but said nothing. Ratchet went down the line, then came to Neo. He scanned her. "You're in good shape. You do have a large empty spot where your spark is supposed to be but then you know that. Right?" he asked her.

She stared at him coldly, then glanced down the row. "I would like Kudon with or beside me."

"Gee-Gee runs this place but I'll tell her your request. I wouldn't hold out much hope. She's not happy with any of you. By the way, I'm getting a court order for Kudon's spark chamber defect. I'll repair it myself."

Neo stepped closer. "I don't trust you."

"You should. Anyone else would let him trip and kill himself. It's that serious a problem," Ratchet replied.

She stared at him gauging his expression. "When will this happen? I want to be there."

"My request was received and possibly tomorrow. You can't be there. No one will let you. I will tell you when it's done," Ratchet said. "Don't worry about it. We aren't you." With that, he continued onward, then walked toward the single barracks where Jetta stood watching them approach. Ratchet could feel Neo's optics on him the whole way.

-0-Cybertron, in a shattered ammo dump near the south pole, fifty Cybertronian miles away from Praxus

"This is fragged," Ironhide said. He stood with his father and Nitro. A sapper crew had gone through them disarming those who were still active bringing the whole area back to neutral status. "We have to take them out of here. We have to pallet them, then take them into space for detonation. Some of them look rusted out. They'll fall apart when we move them."

Blackjack nodded. "At least they won't blow up now."

"There is that," Ironhide agreed. "We have four more sites to visit."

"Then we better move it along. I have art classes to watch. I'm going with Atar," Blackjack said.

Ironhide glanced at Raptor talking to the manager of the removal. They were due back on Mars in five joors. Art class was near the end of their kid's school orn. Ironhide would be going too he decided as he followed his father out of the hole in the ground. They would jump their ship and move onward. There were literally millions of munitions and arms to be removed from Cybertron. It would take a very, very long time.

-0-Jetta

"How are you feeling, Jetta?" Ratchet asked the tall black handsome mech who stood by the bars nervously.

"Better. Being away from them is better," Jetta asked. "Did you find out about Optimus? My Optimus? I asked Prime to let us be together. I hope you allow it. Will you ask him again? For me?"

"I will do that," Ratchet said as he gauged the nervous anxiety of the mech in the pen. He was exhibiting symptoms of nervous anxiety and agitation. "What do you need to make your stay more comfortable?"

"Optimus," he said almost tearfully. "This place … I don't feel safe here. I don't like to be alone. I need Optimus. He's … I need him here."

Ratchet nodded, then sent a message to Jarro. "I will personally ask. In the meantime, I'm going to download a script into you that will make you feel less nervous. I don't like the idea that you're here being this anxious, Jetta."

"I don't need that, Ratchet. I just need Optimus," Jetta said as Ratchet downloaded a script for anxiety directly into the mech. He hesitated, then closed his optics. It was silent a moment, then Jetta looked at Ratchet.

"How do you feel? Better?" Ratchet asked.

Jetta was silent a moment, then nodded slightly. "I think so. It feels … I think so."

"Good. I can't leave here unless I know," Ratchet said. "I'm your doctor. I take care of you. I want you as comfortable as you can be here."

"I will feel better with Optimus," he said quietly.

"I'll tell Prime. I will be back from time-to-time. Jarro and Rung are going to be visiting. Talk to them. Tell you what you need to say. Don't bottle it up. Okay?" Ratchet said.

He nodded. "Okay. You **will** tell Prime about Optimus?"

Ratchet nodded, then turned to walk onward. The others followed silently. It was an unsettling thing to see, this Jetta and his situation. They walked onward, then paused before the pen that held the two that seemed the most settled. Ratchet grinned as he stood in a group of very pensive mechs. "Hi, Ironhide. Springer. How's the orn going?"

Ironhide who had been watching them from his chair nodded. "Hi, Ratchet. Going good. You?" he asked with a grin. Alternate Springer who was sitting beside him snickered as he stared from Ratchet to his alter ego version. Springer for his part stared back without expression.

"I'm great." Ratchet scanned Ironhide, then grinned. "You two slaggers are good considering you have a lot of lead still in you from wounds. Don't they have doctors where you come from?"

"Frag doctors," Ironhide said with a grin that held no humor. "Oh, that's right. That's what I do on this side of the dimensional divide. Do I enjoy it?"

Ratchet grinned. "You have no idea," he said as Springer and Drift stepped just that much closer to him.

-0-TBC 2-1-17 **edited 2-2-17**

Now that the food poisoning has passed, I am back in the saddle. Thank you, my long-suffering readers. HUGS!


	407. Chapter 407

The Diego Diaries: Bad To The Bone (dd5 407) not edited yet :D

-0-At the prison

"Is that so?" Alt Ironhide asked.

Ratchet considered the strangeness of the moment. The Ironhide before him wasn't his. He was someone dark and dangerous. He had no softness behind the gruff facade that marked Ironhide. Ironhide showed his emotions, all of them and didn't feel diminished or less a mech because he did. Most of them had no problem that way unless their upbringing thwarted real expression like it did with Prowl. This figure was closed space, maybe only showing who he truly was to Springer who watched them appraisingly, his affect seemingly relaxed and peaceful. They were a team, Ratchet concluded, and probably intensely close to each other. Even though it sounded like infidelity was something that happened between them, Ratchet was prepared to bet that there was no daylight between them when it came to their bond. "Of course," Ratchet said with a brilliant smile. He could see that this Ironhide was as attracted to that as his own. "What's the story between the two of you?"

Ironhide shrugged, then glanced at his Springer who also shrugged, then grinned. "We're a bond. A good one. Of course, that doesn't mean we don't like to fool around now and again." He turned to Ratchet with a smoky expression on his face. "Given the right provocation, of course."

Ratchet grinned slightly. "I can imagine."

"Can you?" this Ironhide said softly as he stepped as close as he dared. "Tell me ..."

Ratchet leaned slightly closer, his optics locked on the big menace making passes. "No," he whispered. Leaning back, he looked at his scanner. "You two maniacs look good. I guess that means we can go, right, boys?" Ratchet asked the grim faced mechs with him.

Springer who was drilling AU Ironhide with malice glanced at Ratchet. "Yeah. We can go," he said. Ratchet moved on almost by himself as Drift and Springer stared at the two mechs in the cage. It was only then that they turned to go with him. The shock crew and Cirio joined them as they walked to the gates. Exiting this lockup, they gathered beyond as the gates went back up again. Ratchet stared at the two who were sitting again. AU Springer raised his drink their direction in salute, then the two laughed at a remark made by Ironhide.

"Fraggers," Springer said. "Those two can never get out."

"No, they can't," Ratchet said as he mused on the pair. "Don't underestimate the strength of that bond. Those two are one."

"They cheat on each other," Drift said.

"That's just … sport. Those two are one. Mark my words," Ratchet said quietly as he stared at the pair. Then he turned to the group who were watching him solemnly. **"HOW ABOUT ICE CREAM!?"** he asked.

The laughter was a relief as they walked out to the real world again.

-0-Cybertron, somewhere near The Crossroads, the Hydrax Plateau

They stared at the warehouse district that had been an ammo dump for both sides. It had been lost, retaken and lost over and over. In its vast destroyed confines were some of the biggest and most destructive bombs made during the war. They were bombs for warships, the biggest vessels. None of them had been armed or tipped with warheads while stored. That was done on the ships. They would have blown a giant hole in Primus if they had been armed in situ. It was lucky for everyone everywhere that they had taken even that much of a precaution. Now, they would have to be removed.

Ironhide climbed over racks of missiles and bombs that had bent and bowed in the inferno of fire that had been part of the battles here. Bombs were lying wrapped in steel, some of it just bowed and others melted into tendrils that trapped them. It was creepy as could be clambering around over the destructos that had never made it to the battles. The war had taken its turn and when the AllSpark had been lost, the need to stay here without it had dissipated. They had to find it to keep it from Megatron and to reboot the world or so it was said. Hence, depots everywhere were left alone, some unmanned and unbothered. It was a miracle that no one had decided to raid them and use the unprotected contents for whatever nefarious schemes they had in mind.

"Come on, infant," Raptor said as he stood at the top of the half crater that had become a receptacle for munitions that had fallen out of the shattered warehouses and rolled into the holes everywhere. "Get a move on. We have art classes this afternoon."

"I'm coming," Ironhide said as he tried not to laugh. His old grandpa was one spry old slagger. This reminded him of the time when he was about Orion's age and they had been stationed on a pockmarked planetoid. His old grandpa liked to take him hiking and many was the time he would stand on a crater's edge exhorting his little mech to hurry along...

He stood in the rubble of the eroded crater. He was hiking with Appa Tater. Or so he called his grandfather, Raptor of Praxus. Ironhide of Praxus had a speech impediment but no one cared. He made himself understood and everyone thought he was cute as a bug in a rug. Right now, he was contemplating the hill before him with its eroding sand and feeling the burn. **"APPA! I DON'T GOING THIS!"** he said as he pointed his fat baby finger at the hillside.

At that moment, his amma appeared having caught up with them, glanced down, then frowned at Appa. "Why are you not helping the infant? How do you expect him to climb up the hill with his fat baby legs?"

"Have you ever seen him try?" Raptor asked with a grin.

"No," Turbine said with a frown.

Raptor looked down at Ironhide who was waffling at the challenge before him. **"Ironhide! Come!** Let's get this done and get candy."

Ironhide glanced upward, then brightened. **"Okay!"** he called out, then stepped forward. He would spend a bit of time trying to climb through the sandy debris that kept sliding downward while his grandparents watched him. Even Turbine would be amused at the plucky effort of his 'perfect little mech', then he would save him. They would walk back across the broken landscape of a place that would never know permanent sentient life to enter their temporary station. They would eat candy and then Raptor would give Ironhide a bath to rid him of his sandy dustiness. Ironhide would sit on his lap afterward and listen to a story. Then he would grow up and do the same for his own kids. Right now …

He clambered up, then smirked at his grandpa. "Do I get a bath and story when we get back?"

Raptor laughed. "Sure," he said, then turned to head for the group nearby to discuss the retrieval of the mess below.

Ironhide watched him walk away with a grin. "Slagger," he said, then joined Raptor.

-0-At the Control Center, Autobot Civilian and Military Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Everyone is optimal then?" Gee-Gee asked. She had just come back from the Medical Center after visiting a prisoner who was sparked. There had been three infants born in the prison thus far and they were expecting their fourth soon. It was part of the hard facts of prison life.

"As optimal for most of them as can be expected," Ratchet said. "I will be doing the spark chamber repair on Kudon shortly. Neo wants to be there. I declined. Its up to you if you want it. Jetta is a nervous wreck. I gave him a long term sedative to help with it. He's desperate to have Optimus, his Optimus with him. I feel rather badly for him. He's so alone." It was quiet a moment. "As for the others, I want you to know that there's nothing remotely familiar in the aura or mindset of Ironhide. He's completely dangerous and surprisingly smart and tactical. I think their bond, he and Springer, is as tight as a drum. Don't be lulled by commentary otherwise, Gee-Gee. They work, think and operate as a team."

Gee-Gee nodded. "That's my read given that they seem to have a better attitude about this than the others."

"Proteus wants to plead out," Ratchet said. "What's your take on that?"

"Proteus and I have been talking since I took over the prison. He actually works in the office a couple of joors an orn as a trusty. Of course, he is guarded. He does a good job. He also talks to me about things, about how oblivious he was then. He was always more … human if you like … I like the human's concept of that word in this context. I think it can apply here. He had more of a sense of how things went than the others. If there was any one of them that could make a change its Proteus. Now whether that means he can exist in the colony outside of guard is another thing. I'm no counselor."

"But you are a no nonsense, all business smarty pants warden," Ratchet said with a grin. "What does your intuition say to you?"

"I think I believe he means it 75/25 in his favor. I'm smart and experienced enough to be wary and hopeful enough to think he means it," Gee-Gee said.

Ratchet nodded. "I concur. I'll tell Prime and that will roll down his street. For me, I think the order was finalized so I will fix Kudon tomorrow at the Medical Center. I will let you know," Ratchet said as he stood.

Gee-Gee stood as well. "Thank you. I moved two of the mental cases to the security wing of the processor center, Ratchet, on your recommendation. I concur."

"Thanks. I'm assuming that it's Lan and Seevo?" Ratchet asked.

The Rapist slash Serial Killer and The Stalker slash Maniac.

Gee-Gee nodded. "I'm glad they have care. They were getting really difficult."

Ratchet nodded. "I'm going to get their cases when Jarro and Rung get done with them. I'm thinking that a complete rebuild for Lan is in order and maybe a long term medical stasis for Seevo if he checks out mentally. It could be that he's just crazy and there's nothing physical to account for it. I do think Lan is in need of a rebuild."

"Will he be okay if he has that done?" Drift asked.

Ratchet shrugged. "It couldn't hurt. There's some serious damage in his skull. It could be that he will either be himself only normal or completely different all together."

"As long as he's not what he is, then I can live with that," Springer said remembering the dark shadow of a mech that was dreaded and feared for his unnatural tendancies and insatiable desire to kill.

"We'll see," Ratchet said. "Thank you, Gee-Gee. I'll see you next time."

"Thanks, Ratchet," Gee-Gee said as she watched them leave. Then she turned back to the business of trying to make silk purses out of sow's ears.

They stepped out into the weak sunlight, then began to walk back. "We could take the underground train that runs from here to The City," Springer offered.

Ratchet grinned. "And miss an opportunity to tone these thighs? What would your old dad think?"

Drift and Springer laughed raucously. Ratchet grinned. "No more vacations from now until who knows when. That is, none until the championship weekend. Two more games, boys, then it comes to an end for another year. Too bad, so sad."

"So sad for you," Springer said. "Iacon crapped out of the running."

A punch on the arm was his reward. "So did Polyhex, slagger."

Drift smirked. "Maybe if you went to visit the AllSpark more there would be a chance. It looks like a rematch of Simfur and Kaon."

"Frag that," Springer said. "I have a reputation as a hell raiser to protect."

"Is that so? What about grandchildren?" Ratchet asked to be ornery.

It was funny how fast they both transformed and tore out. Ratchet ambled along with a grin.

-0-TBC 2-2-17 edited 2-4-17

NOTES: Thank you for the kind wishes. Now and again, something disagrees and I'm sort of in the ditch but its usually over fast. Thank the Maker. ;)

Lackwit: AU Ironhide and Springer are going to be a thing in this story. I love them both and find them interesting in a half a dozen ways, all of them secret for now of course. :D:D:D

LoveTheShes: BWAHAHAHA! LoveTheName. :) Prime getting drunk would be in my mind Prime getting cute. His personality would be light and sweet and having the Matrix doesn't hurt. The babies are my fave thing to write. More of them coming up. :D:D:D Hugs, darling. :D

Leoness: Will do, honey. Sometimes, Mexican food which I love does this to remind me who is boss. :D

Naria: I like to take bad characters and see if there can be any sympathy in and for them. Gravitas and Neo were two and this Jetta … he seems so sad and clueless. He's going to be fun to play with. Proteus always presented himself to me as a lesser being evil-wise than the others. I want to see where he goes. Can you be that bad and change? We shall see.

Orion reminds me of a student I once had. He could speak when he thought hard about it but it didn't come out well if he didn't focus on each syllable. He got over it with age but it was always sort of the way Orion works … Solus if he thinks about it but She because its easier. He cracks me up, that kid. I want him.

The human holiday schedule is off a few weeks due to school and schedules. Now they get a short stay on Earth that they could probably have passed over but they want to keep up both places and still criticism. Its going to be fun with the soldiers and their 'cars'. HUGS, NARIA!


	408. Chapter 408

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 408)

-0-Prison

Sentinel Prime sat at the fence and stared into the distance where he saw inexplicably what appeared to be Neo, Kudon and others. The walls that were placed along the front of the new area and down one side was to prevent most of the general prison from seeing the newcomers. It didn't block their own view. It did keep Motormaster and the rest from having another target for their bile, however, because it did block theirs. The ad-seg kennels were filled, most of them. They were faces he knew, all of them, but they didn't appear to be the same. Their auras read differently in a small way that he struggled to figure out. It was a new puzzle and welcome in the dullness of his orn.

Proteus walked out to sit in his chair, the two perhaps tolerating each other better than the rest. They talked, sat in silence with reasonable comfort and had more in common than the others. It was silent a moment as he settled into a chair, then Proteus glanced at Sentinel. "That is a strange sight. Springer and Ironhide behind bars."

"They can't be the same. Ironhide is loyal and close to Prime, like a brother. I don't know who they are but they read oddly," Sentinel replied.

Proteus nodded. "I asked Ratchet to tell Prime that I want to plead guilty and accept whatever sentence he gives to me."

Sentinel stared at Proteus gauging nothing from his handsome profile. "You **are** taking a very great chance. Why?"

"This place is sapping the life out of me. I want to do something rather than nothing. Maybe there is a place for me in this new world order," Proteus replied. "I find it helpful to work in the office at the Control Center. I wish to live a useful life."

"That requires that Prime believes you," Sentinel replied.

"The Matrix might help that possibility," Proteus said. It was silent a moment. "Do you ever hope to leave this place and find a spot where you can do something good or is that too much to expect?"

Sentinel glanced at Proteus. "You were never one to shirk a bribe or an advantage, Proteus. Don't tell me you're getting religion?"

Proteus smirked slightly. "No. I am however at wits end here. I want a life with substance, one with the possibility of happiness. My children and relatives are here, the young ones. They have no idea of service to others. They have no idea of how badly in the new paradigm our conduct appears. They stand waiting to be filled with unearned rewards. I find that … unsatisfactory."

Sentinel stared at him, then turned his gaze back to the section beyond where familiar, yet unfamiliar individuals passed their time behind bars as tensely as he did. "Prime might sentence you here forever."

"At least I will know," Proteus said. They didn't speak again until joined by Decimus and a tense Burris a few joors later.

-0-On the way back

Time on Cybertron was different than here. They left early evening in the mostly twilight life there to arrive in the mid afternoon on Mars. Ambling out of the bridge in The Fortress to walk to the street nearby, Raptor, Blackjack and Ironhide headed out to the Metro station down the street. Metro #1-The Fortress would be the first train to the next one that would take them to Centurion and art class with the infants.

"They told me they were working with clay today," Blackjack said with a grin as they entered the stop and walked down the stairs. "I wish we could have saved your art from school. I do remember when you made a pot in Sparkling School just before we took you on station with us. Do you remember that?"

Ironhide nodded. He remembered the whole thing...

He stood by the low table with messy servos. Slip, the slimy watery substance used to shape pots had splattered him pretty good. A tiny pottery wheel was turning slowly and he was trying to make a little pot for his ada. He of The Strong Grip Even Then tended to squeeze too hard and his pots imploded. No matter how hard it was, he was determined.

"Ironhide, you need me to help you," his teacher said gently as he knelt down beside the little black Autobot with the slight frown on his tiny pug face.

"I doing this," he said glancing up at Mr. Barzon. "I doing this." He stared at his servos, then licked a digit. Frowning slightly, he looked at his teacher who was grinning at him. "Bad this," he said holding up his servos.

"It's dirt. What do you expect, funny little mech," Barzon said as he picked up the infant gingerly. A good spritz in the sink and a moment or two held under the hand dryer did the job. They both walked back and without the wheel to complicate things, they made a dish instead. It would be green, have all his digit prints and two sagging sides. His genitors would treasure it forever. That is, they would until the night the Seekers came and annihilated the entire city of Praxus including their townhouse in the District...

They entered a car, then moved to the side to stand together. Ironhide grinned. "That was a slagging great dish."

"Your ada kept it on his side of the bed on the little black night stand. He used to put his snacks on it," Blackjack said. "Cute. I hope they're better at using a potting wheel than you were. I hear you can't even pick up tomatoes without crushing them."

Ironhide grinned. "Who told you that lie?" he asked before his grandfather cuffed him on the noggin. "Alright. You win. I cannot tell a lie. Ratchet crushes the tomatoes. I'm just covering up for him."

His grandfather cuffed him again. It was a short jolly ride to Centurion and art class for infants.

-0-Razorclaw

They sat around a big table in the conference room that was off the main control center of his operation. They were expanding and digging in, boosting their munitions and energy production as well as adding more comforts to the ranks as Razorclaw continued to absorb free ranging 'Cons. They were coming in small groups now, no more than raiding parties that consisted of a handful of mechs and a small ship. As he did, he worked on a couple of things that he had been busy with for some time. None of them involved having to enforce his dominion. Just showing up among the troops kept him in power. The mystique of his combiner kept the pecking order in good shape.

The first was a radio signal that had been coming on a very, very low frequency band for a long time. The second was raiding in the other direction from Prime and exploring the hierarchy of alien life in this sector. They had kept their predations to a minimum as they built up the big picture. It prevented anyone from contacting Prime for help and upending the apple cart.

The second was in good shape and the first was even better. They had established contact with a human who wanted to build a partnership with him. Razorclaw being smart and tactical along with being patient returned enough encouragement to keep the human on the line to be reeled in at any moment without complicating his big dance out here too much. They were exchanging notions about what they both wanted, him and the human and the relationship was nearing a time for meetup of some type.

"What about detection?" Razorclaw asked his science officer, a mech who had served with Shockwave and was incredibly smart and capable. The officer would be someone that Wheeljack and Perceptor only knew by reputation but who they would agree was formidable.

"We worked out the various problems we last discussed with you and find that with a small tight beam, they can get through and blend in swiftly. I am unclear how focused Prime is inwardly. I would think his greatest focus is outward, to us, to Cybertron, to other places. I'm not convinced that he would be as able to detect someone bridging inside his territory," SkyWorld replied.

"Very well. I would like to test this theory first, then make the meetup with the mark as planned," Razorclaw said with a nod. "Make it foolproof, Sky. We only get one shot at this. It could provoke Prime to move against us if he catches on."

SkyWorld nodded. "We are working on it now."

-0-On Mars: The Terran Media

They divided up into groups to go off to see the different parts of the colony. They had spent a couple of days in the Resort and covered that beautiful miracle of a place well. The habitat especially was given a great deal of attention. The idea of a green Earth-like place on the desert world had therapeutic value as well, so a lot of stories covered the small island of beauty on the big dead world. Now they were heading out to tour the colony. They would have a chance to see things, put in their interview requests and perhaps have them granted.

As they drove out on buses into the main roadway to wait for the others still loading to follow they could see a big mech on the platform of the Monastery nearby. He was tall and menacing appearing as he stood absorbing the weak light of the day. Others would come and go, those passing him bowing slightly. Cyclonus, the leader of their group was taking a break for a moment. He didn't notice the humans staring at him or the cameras. He just wanted to stretch and relax before going back inside to work on documents again.

The buses finally loaded began to pull away. They were headed for Autobot City, then the outward districts such as the three Metros, the Tri-Cities and Industrial Parks before heading back around to Autobot City. They would have their list of requests by that time and on them would be a chance to talk to the big Seeker-like mech standing outside at the Monastery. Cyclonus would deign to speak to two reporters. They would flip a coin to find out who the two would be. Two was all he could manage at the moment. He had found a document heavily encrypted that might tell where one of the remaining Omega Keys could be found. He stretched, then walked back inside to dig through arcana that might be the key to the salvation of their world.

-0-Art Room, Youngling Day School, Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Three big hulking mechs sat on chairs by the windows. Their infants, Bos from the other class, Sunspot, Co-D and Reflector were working on making a tall bowl 'for my ada' they had said. Then they added a bowl to the mix for their atar and grandfathers. Bos was rather good at molding the clay. The other three were less successful but they were plucky.

"Not bad technique with Bos and Sunny." The other two were struggling. Their art teacher hovered over them helping them to mold the clay as it spun. "He's got his servos filled with all these kids," Raptor said as he glanced around the room where a portion of two classes were having art lessons while the rest of both classes were either at music or gym class.

Ironhide nodded as he watched Co-D collapse his bowl again. The little mech looked at his teacher with a sheepish expression. "It fell."

His teacher stood behind Co-D and held his servos as they tried again. Ironhide watched them with tension. Co-D didn't have a lot of confidence but he was incredibly sweet, self effacing and gentle. Ironhide wanted to hold him in his lap as he struggled. "You're doing a great job learning, Co-D. Maybe we can work on this at home," Ironhide said encouragingly.

Co-D whose bowl was rising again smiled at Ironhide. "That would be fun, Atar."

"That's your old dad, Co-D. Funner than fun," Raptor said. He grinned. "Your old atar didn't have an easy time with clay either. You, however, are a champion."

Co-D smiled, then concentrated on the bowl. "I'm going to give this to you, Appa, then make one for Atar and Ada." He glanced up. "I will make one for you and Amma too, Appa," he said to Blackjack.

Blackjack grinned. "That's because you're a champion."

Co-D smiled and continued. It would take a bit of effort and assistance but three tiny pots would be placed in the kiln that afternoon for the grandfathers of a sweet little boy.

-0-On a very encrypted and very low band frequency

"I have the coordinates," Razorclaw said as he 'chatted' with a human who wanted to be partners with him. The human apparently had tech and information that had allowed him to contact Razorclaw at his location without the Autobots catching on. Razorclaw knew that they would eventually so he made contact with the fool calling out to see if there was any advantage to doing so. After short clandestine conversations over the course of three orns, he had made a meet up agreement with the human to talk. They signed off as Razorclaw sat back in his chair. He considered the human and his requests. He could grant them and bide his time. He had nothing to lose if Prime didn't know. He would make sure that Prime didn't.

On the other end of the line, Owen Harris was very pleased. He had a meet up with an actual Decepticon in about three days. They would meet in the desert of Arizona and 'talk'. He had his list. He was sure the alien did as well. Somewhere between them, they would make a partnership. It never occurred to Owen Harris to really consider the name of the faction he was dealing with and what it might mean to any partnership that he could hammer out between them. He sat back with a grin. All was well in his world.

-0-TBC 2-3-17 edited 2-4-17

NOTES:

 **RAGEMOOSE:** I love the ideas in your note. They are on the list. :D I get some great ideas from readers. I have been thinking through birthdays all through this and I am sort of leading to milestones being 'birthdays' … like becoming a sub-adult, perhaps every millennium or several. I am still working that out. I think they would party at the drop of a hat. :D I agree with you on the meaning of birthdays. I just passed my latest last month and in my family, its a big deal because my older brother is a bit of a slave driver about it. :D:D Hugs, darling.

 **KATTENBELLETJE:** I agree with you on the ethics. Prime will be the one who struggles with that. What do you do about long term incarcerations, especially punitive? Proteus is part of that. He wants something else and its up to Prime to find a solution. I believe in redemption. I know its a free will choice but having someone turn to another better way seems to make a story more real. I think having them more complicated than just bad and/or good makes a better read. Thank God for readers. I will change the alt mode to AU or alt uni. LOL! I love the idea that Ratchet would be arguing with a truck. :D:D:D **HUGS** , Miss Kitty. :D

 **NARIA:** Games coming up and we're working up to another war game. I love those so much. I wish everyone could see the movie playing in my head when I write this stuff. :D Poor Cybertron, such a wasteland. **OMEGA KEYS! WHERE ARE YOU!?** ;) More games and then the Championship. Who will win? I don't know. ;) Hugs!

 **GUEST:** I will be having a lot of the characters coming around again. Slacker is in the list. There's something so poignant about him, losing everything, working so hard, being so honorable. The last time I peeked at him he was getting to be friends with someone. As I edit this monster, I find things and add them to the list. When people ask about someone, I add them too. I love redemptions. I think its part of who we are to try and be better if we can. I am so glad you enjoy this. Hugs! Chili's. I wish we had a good Mexican restaurant around here. I love Mexican food. **SIGH!** Sometimes it doesn't love me. :D Love you back, honey.


	409. Chapter 409

The Diego Diaries: A New Day (dd5 409) Morning

DEAR READERS: I am being trolled by a juvenile little shit who makes me laugh loudly. They are spraying nastiness all over the reviews page but don't let it make you feel bad. Sometimes when you do this, you get idiots. :D If I were forty years younger I would be pissed. Now after teaching kids in school for thirty years? I find myself laughing. Hugs to all. My readers are the world's best people.

NOTE: For the next three or so pieces I am going to feature the city and colony itself by showing different places and individuals during different times of the day. This is morning. I might even make them multiple pieces to showcase the different people we have met and to let you know what its like at different times in different places around the colony itself. Bon apetit! (My spell check makes apetit into ape tit) ( **SNICKER!** I think my spell check is a ten year old boy) :D

(PS the zero key is right next to something else so sometimes '0' ends up in weird places because my finger accidentally touches it. I will hunt them down ruthlessly. :D:D:D

-0-As the sun is rising on Mars

It was brightening, the darkness, as lights began to blink off and shadows began to form. A sliver of the sun was appearing over the dome of Olympus Mons, a feature that formed a good quarter of the surface of Mars. It was -100 F and expected to 'warm' to -8 F. An overnight wind of 20 miles per hour had raised dust everywhere and it hung in the air as its fine grains slowly filtered back to the ground. Traffic was reasonable, mostly trucks making early morning deliveries to businesses as everyone began to rouse who had reasons.

The odd shop owner was up and about, some sweeping the sidewalk in front of their stores while others worked inside to get things ready for the orn's customers. Places like The Diner On The Corner which now operated around the clock began to receive workers coming off or getting ready to go on shift as they came in for food and a hot cup of something or other. Lights from buildings, towers, street lamps, and vehicles brightened up the local area as the sun slowly climbed.

The Mall of the Tri-Cities which only operated the grocery, a couple of bars, a police substation, and a club all night were working while the rest still slept. Soon, everyone would arrive to open their businesses even as the overnight cleaning crews were washing windows before getting off shift. The Water Park in the middle of the vast structure was silent but would soon be streaming as people played on the slides, swam in the pools or dove from boards. The pool that had tidal action would soon have novice surfers attempting to stand on short boards before wiping out downstream to the biggest pool in the operation.

Bakeries here and all over the colony were already several joors into making their daily wares including special orders and the aromas filled the huge mall. Soon, delivery services would line up to take wares to different places that had ordered them for their workers, visitors or in-house cafes and coffee shops. Some would be sent to the Ops Center for the staff and for meetings. Some would go to City Hall for Magnus and his team. Jetta would get a tray and so would the hospital lounge in The City. Rampage did so for the Good of the Order. His catering business and the Food Center where he worked his magic would be baking, cooking, preparing, and delivering around the clock.

-0-At the Autobot City Military Airfield, The City, Primal Colony of Mars

The flagger signaled with wand lights in his servos for the non-sentient freighter to follow him to a parking spot on the tarmac where the ground crew could service it as well as unload cargo. It was dark but huge light arrays made things better for all as the interminable work of the airports continued around the clock. There were freight loads going to Earth that supplied the Prime's many businesses including The Autobot Outpost. The war birds sitting on the flight line nearby looked as lethal in the darkness as they did in the light and were ready to go at a moment's notice.

Vehicles, both driven by bots or following computerized programming went here and there, some to attach to ships, others to detach while still others to unload mountains of freight as well as tons of boxes arriving from Cybertron with precious cargo. A medical vessel nearby had landed ahead of this one to begin the transfer of critical care patients and their families. They would require more care than they could get on Cybertron so they were transferred here. Ambulances, both ground-based and flight capable stood by to take severely ill children to the Medical Center nearby and some to Metro Femme down the road.

Slacker walked toward his building, the biggest in the Hangar District from where he ran the whole show. He was the mech in charge of the airports, the cargo, all that passed on and off-world and the rest. He scheduled, planned, directed, strategized and was the hub inside the spinning wheel of Autobot off world commerce. He had also earned a seat on the community committee, so important to the overall understanding of life on Mars had he become. He had just had breakfast with a friend at the Diner and was on his way early, such was his practice.

Jessa who was his assistant had taken to the big, quiet, sad mech and had decided to help him find his happiness again. They had taken to eating breakfast together and she made sure he had lunch. He forgot to eat sometimes, so deeply was he immersed in the business at hand. He had come to enjoy the interaction, given that most of his orn was spent alone. He was numb in his spark even now but the warmth of her friendship mattered.

For Jessa, it mattered even more.

-0-IntraComm

Jacx and Gen-O walked together through the big open newsroom toward the studio where they would begin "The Hourly News at 0700", a two-hour news program that discussed the goings-on in greater detail than the straight hourly program that Lim-Lee anchored during the orn. They sat in the lounge off the studios with the staff and anchor of "Good Morning, Autobot City!", Riga. They were having a number of local humans attend to the show this morning to talk about the news people here and what they thought about it. Then they would have three human news people themselves come to the big sofas to speak. Riga was a great host and loved about as much as Jazz and Blaster who were in meetings to finalize the formal reply to movie and television studios about their desires to come and film here.

Across town in a tower high rise, the staff of Autobot Daily News, the largest of the 52 independent newspapers in the colony was putting the polish on the morning edition. They updated all day long and pursued stories orn and night but they published completely new additions three times an orn, early morning first edition, the noon edition and lastly, the evening edition. They would be blasted by wifi to all the outlets around the colony where you could get them easily along with every other printed publication. Some read them at home by subscribed delivery or plugged in to download or slot a device at the outlets around the towns. They not only included bookstores, libraries, and other traditional places but included the kiosks that were dotted here and there on street corners with the city directory and other features for general information. They were round, tall and had spaces for screens and informational interfaces for the people.

"We need the copy for the interviews, Tomliee. I want to have it on page two with the lead on the bottom of the front page," Day Editor Rose said as she paused by a reporter's desk. He was still typing madly on his copy machine which fed directly into the big master computer as well as every higher up in management.

"I'm nearly done, Rosie," the youngster said. "I got the questions from Lo yesterday. The human reporters were stunned, to say the least, when I interviewed them." He grinned at Rose who ran the office like a loving grandma if said grandma had a touch of Attila the Hun. She was loved but called Attila the Hen behind her back. She was a ferocious advocate of a free and responsible press so she set the angle for the interviews of the news people from Earth: "Why are you owned by only 6 major corporations in America thereby presenting a slanted view of the truth to your readers and why do you ignore half of what's important while shilling for your owners?" was the tone of the long list of questions that they had to answer, uncomfortable as it was. Three of the reporters refused to do so. They would be viewed with less than respect by the news community on Mars because they did. Say what you will about Cybertronians, they weren't shrinking violets.

Or primadonnas.

"Good, Tommy," Rose said. "I made you a plate and it's in the warmer. Eat when you're through, infant. Then I want you to go to the School District Office to find out who won the open seats on the school board. Okay?"

He glanced up and nodded. "Thanks, Rosie. I will," he said, then punched a button. The copy was headed for Rosie's desktop. He rose, hugged her, then walked to the lounge to eat before heading out to the Central Office which wouldn't be opening for another two joors.

Rosie would read his story, check a couple of grammar errors, then send it for the morning edition. It would be perfect.

-0-Night Nurse's Station, Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Then we danced. It was so romantic," Buzz Saw said with almost too much joy.

Ten nurses and their two supervisors stood around the nurse's station enjoying Buzzie's joy. He was incredibly well liked and everyone was happy for him. They knew about Cliffjumper and some of them had put him back together after bar fights but they liked him because he had mellowed a bit with Buzz. They were in a pre-bond and Cliff was taking care of Buzz's feelings and dreams about bonding with great attention.

"When will it be?" Cardio asked. He was head of the night shift.

"We aren't sure yet. Prime is going to officiate as you know," he said, almost blushing with joy as he spoke. Everyone grinned. He had told them before but the surprise was still strong in this one and they nodded with happiness for him. "I'm still amazed."

"We're not." -everyone there

Buzz grinned.

-0-In the stock room of The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex

The Autobot City Food Delivery Service: Home and Commercial Deliveries … 'You pick 'em, we pack 'em home' had delivered the first of many truckloads of goods and food stuffs from the Industrial Park Cities and parked them in the huge delivery section in the back of the big store. Multitudes of mini-cons had made their drops, then rolled on through a busy day feeding the machinery of commerce. Youngsters who worked in the stockrooms gathered around their day shift boss to get their orders. Once they were delivered, they went to their section and began to unpack everything that a Cybertronian could want and then some.

Heavy carts were pushed out into the immaculate store which stayed open all night. Work crews were finishing bussing up and shining the floor to a mirror image as they wheeled to different sections to put things up for those who would come to shop. The arrangements were artistic, artfully lighted and shined to a fair-thee-well. Those who were putting vegetables and related items up did so with care, shining everything before gently placing it on display. Conversations buzzed among the day staff as they worked together to make things opulent again as here and there a shopper pushed a cart and chatted about what was 'in season' today.

Quiet music played over the intracom as they did.

-0-Jail

The last van entered the garage that led inside, pausing beside the doors that were the entrance to the jail. Jumping out, two Night Watch drivers who were going off duty with this last delivery walked to the back and opened the door. Inside, two drunks and a couple of scowling kids glared at them.

 **"YOU! SLAGGER! WHY YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? I'M NOT DRUNK!"** one of the drunks said as he stepped forward and fell out of the truck. He faceplanted hard despite the best efforts of both to catch him.

The other drunk stood up and growled at them. "I saw you do that to him. Police brutality," he said as he tried to kick the cops. They grabbed his foot, he fell back and was dragged out of the van.

The two kids stared at the cops who were by this time put out a bit. **"STEP OUT AND BEHAVE!"** one said none too gently.

They both did.

Walking ahead of the circus, they led the way inside while the two cops struggled to carry a groggy drunk who had bopped his noggin falling and the other who was demanding **RIGHTS** and **"I WANT A LAWYER!"** at the top of his vocal processor.

They staggered in, then headed for 'the pens', cells that were the first stop on the judicial tour that felonious goofballs took when 'invited in' for a spell. Shoved into the cells, the two walked to the desk sergeant running prisoner intake and handed him their wafers containing arrest details, personal details and the like. "They're yours, Tobin," one of them said. "I'm going home."

"Thanks," Tobin said as he glanced up from his computer. "I will treasure them always."

Riotous laughter greeted that as the two walked out to take the van to the police lot outside of the city near the arenas. They would book it for home shortly afterward.

-0-Night Court, Autobot City Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They came in steadily, a stream of drunkenness, domestic disputes, and sheer mendacity. It was not a given that everyone would be assimilated easily after the lives they had led and they were Primus blessed that it wasn't worse than it was. The police had discretion and many were the times they could defuse a situation, carry a drunk home and otherwise prevent a court appearance by someone. Community policing was the system that Springer and Drift taught to their officers and it was a good one, cutting down friction and helping police and the policed to know and trust each other better. But then, there were the times they couldn't. That was when he, Bentley, newest magistrate and one who ruled the night like a benevolent ada (which he was) shined. He was intuitive, generous and sharp. He could tell almost supernaturally what would do the best job for the greatest good when his sorry aft clientele swayed, staggered, limped, or sulked into his courtroom.

Now he had two kids who were fighting. He gauged them, noted their town tats and concluded properly 'football argument', though the two refused to tell the police why they were slagging it out in an alley in Retriarius. It was the big mech himself who turned them in, so disturbed that they would bring violence into his confines, the slaggers. He would speak at the proceedings as one of the offended parties.

"We have you two for fighting. You also didn't explain to the officers why. Tell me why you were fighting and don't give me any slag. I have three younglings your age and I know all the lies front and back," Bentley said as he sat back to enjoy the sub-adult angst displayed before him.

They stared at him, then glanced at each other. One turned on the other. "I didn't do a thing. He jumped me."

" **LIAR! YOU SWUNG FIRST!"** the other kid said as through the door to the courtroom several mechs and a femme walked in with The Look. Anyone who had children bore The Look when they came upon a scene where their children had fragged up and were facing the music. It was:

90% surprise

1,223,722% blame someone else especially if they were dead: **"HE TAKES AFTER HIS GRANDFATHER/GRANDMOTHER!/YOUR FAMILY/NO! YOUR FAMILY!"**

325% 'how will I tell my nana how I failed?' (include soft gurgling sounds of a whimper here)

66% **EMBARRASSMENT!**

74% " **I FAILED SOMEWHERE!** Wait … ***YOU* FAILED SOMEWHERE!"** (insert much mutual pointing of digits here)

122% " **WAIT UNTIL I/WE GET YOU HOME!"**

521% **"WE NEVER HAD A CRIMINAL IN THE FAMI-** wait, wasn't Uncle Bob a kleptomaniac?"

6,288% " **OH CRAP! WHAT IF THE NEIGHBORS FIND OUT!?"**

Like that.

They stood in almost a huddle staring at their kids with astonishment, then sat heavily in chairs. Their kids who had glanced back, blanched, then turned back to stare at the floor. They were going to get it now. It was obvious to Bentley that he had it right. He suppressed the urge to laugh loudly, then leaned forward putting on his most serious expression. "Someone is lying. Who wants to rephrase their words?" He held up the wafer. "I have the police report here."

No one moved, no one spoke.

Bentley sat back. "Bentley at Night Court to Retriarius."

"Retriarius, your honor," a big voice said over the com speakers.

"Retriarius, I apologize that your harmony was compromised by a fight this morning. Please, if you will, tell us what happened? You are the reporting complainant," Bentley said as everyone in the room including the kids winced. The titans and their frame were revered among The People. They were that much loved and to have this happen was a very big transgression to the whole group, especially the genitors who would turn out to be religious and traditional.

"I discovered an argument in my confines near the Club where younglings come for amusement. They had stepped into the alleyway that leads between buildings at the middle of the block and were arguing over the football schedule upcoming. Then they began to swing on each other. I was … unhappy for the tranquility I try to supply to my guests and residents to be thus disturbed so I notified the Night Watch Patrol nearby and they came to take them away. Youngling mechs fighting. It was not tremendously awful but I do not like it, your honor. I house children and the elderly. My clubs are for fun and congeniality."

"Understood, Retriarius. Do you have more to say?" Bentley asked.

"Yes. They are young. Make their punishment light. I would say to them … it would do you honor and well if you would consider the feelings and comfort of others before you make fools of yourselves over something this trivial. Thank you, Judge Bentley."

"Thank you, Retriarius. Have a good morning," Bentley said.

"And you too. Until all are one," Retriarius said as he signed off.

Bentley stared at the cowed kids, then the genitors. "Would you have a say? I am assuming you are family," Bentley said.

A big mech stood, a salt of the earth type who looked shocked and humiliated. "Your honor, they are good kids. Mine is anyway. I would like to manage this myself. We are a close family and my genitors will be very hurt by this. I want him to show me that he's sorry and won't do it again. I think I can make that happen by grounding him and taking away his stuff." His father glared at the kid who was staring at the floor. "He's a good kid. Mostly."

The other stood, the femme. "I would hope you let us manage this, your honor. They have never been in trouble before. Our mistake was trusting that they could behave without supervision. Obviously, our son needs more training in these areas."

Bentley nodded. "I can see that. Fighting anywhere is foolish but to disturb a titan's repose … that is insulting. I remand you to the custody of your genitors. I would ask you to make sure that they don't go out at night unaccompanied for the next decaorn. They haven't earned the trust."

The genitors looked intensely relieved, then an older mech stood with a grim expression. "You have our word. I think I speak for everyone here." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Bentley said. "You wish to be treated as sub-adults, then act like it. You may go with your genitors but if you are out at sundown by yourself at any time without a real purpose for the next ten orns, you will be arrested. Understand?"

They both nodded, then walked forlornly to their families who thanked Bentley profusely, then fast marched the two boys out. Bentley grinned at the bailiff who grinned back. "Who's next before we go, Marco?"

"Two drunks just brought in," he said, then opened the side door to get them.

-0-On the street

A huge truck drove slowly along the street, then paused by a bin that had come up out of the ground. Two of them attached arms from the truck which raised the bin and tipped it over to dump its contents into the back of it. It was set down, then disappeared below ground on the elevator system that brought it up to them. The night crew of the 'Garbage Brigade' was getting the things that weren't recycled in the buildings. They also got the compressed and burnt bundles of things that were. This was a zero pollution habitation zone with everything recycled and/or incinerated at the plant in Industrial Park City #3. Trucks roamed the cities taking things away before dawn came, operating the automated systems that delivered garbage and takeaways to them from below ground. They were the usual good natured individuals that garbage men and women seemed to be on this and any other world.

"... then my son sat down and it made a sound."

"I like this whoopie cushion thing, Jipsim. Where did you get it?" a huge mech said as he folded the lifting arms back up against the truck. He stepped on the running boards along the truck with his partner and slapped the vehicle on the side. It pulled forward slowly toward the next stop.

"The Game Place," Jipsim replied with a chuckle. "My son can levitate we found out." They both laughed. It would continue onward toward end of shift and the long slow drive to Industrial Park City #3 to empty the vehicle's load.

-0-Nearby

He drove in his vehicle with his music playing. Surrounded by the cab which was entirely windows, he putted along the road cleaning gutters with his street sweeper. It was slow but he didn't care. He liked to listen to the radio. **!*THE JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW*!** would be on soon and he loved the music, jokes, banter, gossip, and telephone calls a lot. His call box buzzed. "Central to Philo."

"Philo here," he said turning down the radio.

"We had an accident near you. Go down Administrative Plaza Avenue and hit the intersection there. A robot truck malfunctioned and hit a light pole. The pole is fine but there's glass there. Then continue onward. Got it?"

"Got it, Central," Philo said as he rolled onward. He would turn left shortly and buzz around in an intersection getting the glass and other bits while traffic waited. He would enjoy listening to the Four Seasons by Vivaldi turned way up as he did.

-0-0645 Hours on the TMC

They plodded down the central path toward the paddock in the back passing stalls with horses gazing out at them. Nickering sounds and the hollow plodding of their mounts feet echoed in the dark cool confines of the horse barn. Reaching the paddock in the back, they dismounted and with the stable hand's help, put the horses inside. They carted their gear into the shed and hung it on frames with their names on them. Each police officer had their own gear and was expected to maintain it for their horse's comfort.

Just outside, the Day Watch patrol was getting ready to mount up as the 80 officers of the 40 pair mounted patrol walked in to get their saddles and gear. "How was the night?" someone asked Lon and Bezel.

"It was pretty quiet but there's rumors of fights coming up over the next two games and the championship. You might want to watch the alleys and behind the municipal buildings," Lon said as he and Bezel stepped out to leave.

"Look out for idiots," Springer said as Drift joined him. They would chat a moment going over information, then walk to the street for the short run to The Diner On the Corner and breakfast. Hercy and Kup would join them once they had their horse's hooves checked out.

-0-In a nice berth in a warm room in a tall tower

Ratchet sawed logs long and hard. Ironhide did too. In fact, all of them did, four tiny kids, four bigger kids, a dog, three giant kids and one who had a small sweet cat curled up next to him purring with contentment in the darkness.

And so it was from 0100 to 0645 TMC at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

More to come …

TBC 2-5-17 **edited 2-6-17**


	410. Chapter 410

The Diego Diaries: Morning Part Deux (dd5 410)

-0-Here and there, 0700 TMC

They gathered at the back of their building in their warehouse, one that was stand alone and large on the corner of 15th and Temple. It had an office that fronted the street, a huge storage area with organized and mechanized equipment to allow vertical storage up several stories and retrieval for anyone who used them. The N.E.S.T. Habitat's personnel used this place to put things when someone came and bumped them out of their apartment ala the Bowers. Will and Sarah Lennox, for example, were a case in point and it also was the place where the company expedited deliveries to businesses. For example, The Home Store might order lamps, end tables and bedding from three or four different manufacturing places. Each of them might be made at different places both in and out of the Industrial Park Cities. As their chosen expediter, they would go get everything from everywhere, bring it here, organize their delivery points, palletize them, then deliver the pallets there. They might even unload and place things in the different stores if necessary. They did that for the groceries and other businesses all over the colony. They were so big now, they opened another warehouse in the big Metro District in the city of Amadie.

Autobot City Speedy Delivery was a business owned and operated by mini-cons. The family who thought it up and brought it to life were a large hardworking group of mini and micro-minis from Uraya with one notable exception in the mob. They were benevolently ruled by their great grandparents, two impossibly tiny yet incredibly plucky bots who were revered in the micro-and mini-con community. They were actually caught a while back getting frisky in an electrical closet and ended up before the night desk sargent who was aghast that such sweet and tiny imps could be brought in at all let alone for 'facing in a closet in Engineer Hall.

The irony of their tiny size and great influence community-wide was not lost among those who met them. Even considering that the elder mech was named Gigantor was the fact that all of their own eight children were huge. Six sons and two daughters were huuuge. They themselves were the Cybertronian equivalent of dwarves, a trait inherited by their grand and great etc grandchildren while skipping their own gigantic children themselves. Given that their CNA had a very rare mutation that made them tiny, they were an anomaly but still revered for their guts, kindness, and smarts among the naturally short-statured. Because they were tiny, they were still considered micro-minis and thus, leaders in the vast hilarity that was micro-mini-land.

Said grand and great etc grandchildren who were adults worked for Speedy. Everyone else attended school, the vast horde of their progeny. The warehouse was managed by four of the giant sons with the other four kids, two daughters and two sons working in construction. They were learning it so they could do it and diversify the family's ambitions. They were an upwardly mobile mixed group of tiny and huge. There was a lounge nearby with lots of food because Great Grand Amma Mind-E insisted on feeding everyone even though now her kids etc had it mostly catered. For the family, having their elders comfortable was the main goal of their intensely close family life. If they could have carried both on a pillow, they would have. As it was, they were given pride of place in the office with comfortable chairs, lap blankets and an endless supply of their favorite books.

"This set of pallets goes to the Energon Administration Building on the Terran Highway. We will load it, Clarkie and me," the eldest brother, Greenway said. "Clarkie can go with you to help you get the two big pallets in, then you can get the rest with the hand lifts. Right?" he asked the group as he looked up from his datapad.

Before him, arrayed in an interesting yet highly contrasting group of tall and incredibly small in comparison, the entire family nodded. There were a good fifteen mini- and micro-mini youngsters who were genetically predisposed to be short, then the three giant brothers who were fathers of most of the shorties listening to Greenway as they got ready to buzz off. All of them cheerfully worked for themselves, something that would not be possible on Cybertron back in the orn and had a stellar business reputation.

The elders, Gigantor and Mind-E were revered among the short set, their philanthropy even when poor legendary. They were often overlooked when things went wrong back in the orn and had encyclopedic memories of the way things really went in the drudgery of pre-war and its chaos. They were also intensely devoted to each other and their infants. They also liked to dance, make crafts together, liked a good jigsaw puzzle, and now and again 'faced in a closet somewhere downtown like the 'good old orns'. There was no doubt in the processors of anyone who knew them why they were legends.

"Any questions?" the oldest brother asked. No one had any so they hoofed it to load their van fleet of yellow trucks with carefully sorted and arranged pallets of you name it. One by one, they drove out of the building heading for the farthest reaches of Cybertronian commerce and governmental need on Mars. As they did, the sun would be clearing the ridge of Mount Olympus far away.

-0-Onyx and Shire

They walked from the lobby into the street to go to the diner down the way. They were living in Diego Garcia, an ironic choice given that Onyx was the last of Arachnid's team along with his sons to be pulled off Earth. Australia seemed a long time back and a place his processor didn't like to go. He had ended up there to be part of the team that would be tasked to destroy Earth, taking with him his two youngling sons that he had protected for as long as they had lived. They nodded to individuals going out too, individuals they 'knew' in passing but nothing more. Living in a city, going about your business in a relatively anonymous manner let you see the same individuals a lot. But knowing them was something different.

Onyx had been a longshoreman and oddly enough had been swept up in the efforts by another longshoreman to improve his life. Orion Pax had been his leader, someone with a surplus of guts and smarts, yet in the end lost the battle anyway. It would be hard for Prime to bear the despair that millions felt when he did. They fought with him, helped and supported him, praying for him to win but he didn't. They were stuck with the aftermath and some of them having situations that made them vulnerable had chosen to support the 'Cons.

They had survived the whole ordeal, he and his children, then providence smiled and they were found. It would be a few orns after they were brought here to Mars that a rap on the door of their new apartment would reveal his bond, Tempo, standing there. It had been incredibly emotional and he would find out that Tempo had been sent to serve on Turmoil's vessel. He had been in the colony a very long time. They moved, Onyx and their two sons, to Tempo's apartment in Diego Garcia where they now lived together.

Their sons found adjustment to the new life easier than he did. He had struggled even with Tempo finally back in his life. Finding work in construction, he had found it difficult being around Autobots and was sullen and touchy. He had been left alone by his co-workers and even though his former Decepticon mentor had been faithful in his efforts to assist Onyx, the big mech resisted. Then he got drunk in a bar, arrested and when released hauled into the desert one fine night.

"You think you can hurt me?" he had said defiantly to the group of mechs surrounding him holding metal bars in their servos.

"We'd rather not but you're making the rest of us look bad," Nitro had said as he slapped the palm of his servo with the bar in irritation. "There are a million of us here, Onyx, and we adjusted. What we have here we never had anywhere else. What's your fragging problem?"

He stared at them with rage. He didn't know. He would take his whipping and hobble back to his apartment where Tempo would put him back together. Then the next orn, Tempo would find Nitro. He saw him at a platform heading for a hub to do inventory and check stores, then followed him until he entered the corridor that led to the subterranean depths where bombs, guns, and other munitions were stored for Terra. Tempo followed him, then halted when a voice called out from behind him. "Why are you following me?"

Tempo spun, then froze. Nitro walked out of the shadows, pausing before Tempo. He looked wary, ready to fight and angry. "You didn't need to beat him up."

"Onyx has to learn that this isn't the 'Cons and things don't have to be a battle," Nitro said.

"He's been out of the loop for a long time. He had to keep the kids alive all alone. He didn't even know if I would survive," Tempo said.

"When we came here we were dying, my party and me. I remember landing here and being ashamed and embarrassed. Then I noticed that the city was glad to have us. They came to help us. We prospered. Every 'Con that comes is a life saved. That includes Onyx. He needs to change," Nitro said. "We have a good reputation here. He needs to get with the program."

"You won't win the battle if you fight him," Tempo said.

"Then get him some help," Nitro said. "If he keeps getting arrested, if he keeps breaking the rules, then we have to act. I'd rather he figured it out. If he can't, go to the Veteran's Center in Central Labor Hall and ask for the 'Con counselor there. Do it before he gets stuck in the prison, Tempo. You and I both know without an intervention he's headed that direction."

Tempo stared at him a moment, then walked back down the hallway. He headed toward the train which would take him back to The City and the Veteran's Counseling Center. He made an appointment for Onyx, then for three orns battled him to go. It took the threat of leaving him to make it happen. It would take a long time for him to open up even a little to the hardcore former 'Con who was there to listen. But in the end, he would and the slow process of letting go would begin.

They walked into the diner and found their booth. It would be a nice breakfast for both. They were off-shift together for the next three orns.

-0-0900 TMC

The City was swinging as the shops began to open. The crowds would grow as the morning went onward. Elders were heading for the Courtyard of The Fortress to play games, chat and read the newspapers. Others were heading for their favorite or local senior center to do the same. The Day Watch was out, pairs of them riding slowly down the sidewalk, stepping off to let pedestrians go by as they began to make their rounds. A couple of buses went past filled with humans who took pictures and waved. The Watch mechs waved back.

Walking briskly up from the Metro Station nearby, Ravel and Tie Down hurried down the street toward the Business Plaza to open for the orn. They were a tiny bit late because they had been chatting with friends at the Sparkling School and forgot the time. "We need to hurry, Tie," Ravel said.

"We can have The Takeout Place deliver a treat and some hot drinks, Ravie," Tie said as they passed a small specialty bakery that had just opened. It was tiny but the treats were intricate, tasty and very, very high caste in appearance. They usually got their morning refreshments there but today they were **LATE!**

They hustled along, turned the corner and disappeared into The City to make their way to work. They would be a blistering five minutes late. Because they were Ravel and Tie Down, they would work five minutes past their usual closing time to rectify the situation.

-0-A37

He walked along the street heading toward the subway to go to Acroplex. He had a part-time job there working in an electronics shop making circuit boards. He had been given a day parole and was now at trustee status. Given that he shared space with some of the worst Decepticons in the prison, it wasn't held out to hope that he would change, but he did. A37 wasn't that bad of a guy. He shared day privileges with Crossfire, Derelict, Chem-Birn, Target, and sometimes when he wasn't in ad-seg for being stupid, Sideways. Chem-Birn and A37 were Level 2 prisoners in the optics of Warden Gee-Gee. For her, they exhibited enough conscience to be worthy of rehabilitation. That is, they would probably make it. The others? Probably not but they were still given day passes and had managed not to frag things up.

Entering the subway, he walked down to the platform, caught a car and rode it all the way around the colony before pulling into his station in the Metro District. Exiting, he walked up, then headed toward Electronic Solutions, entering to greet everyone cheerfully. He headed toward his work station in a very nice sun-filled room where others worked as well. He sat down, went over his schematics, then began to construct a mother board that would run a data system. It would be done to a high degree of excellence.

-0-Elsewhere

They stood in the holding area before release. Barricade, Turmoil, Stiletto, and Scorponok were being let out for the ten joors a day that their order allowed. Others were elsewhere, two of them in ad-seg for fighting, thereby losing their privileges. Motormaster had catcalled them as they left as the other Stunticons watched them with silent malice. Standing with them waiting silently, Maelstrom considered the orn ahead.

He was going to meet up with Chromia at the restaurant the family usually went to when they were eating out. The idea of being able to do that in really good restaurants was still resonating. As he stood contemplating his good fortune for a change, Barricade glanced back at him. "I hear you're seeing an Autobot, Maelstrom."

Maelstrom glanced at Barricade, then decided silence was the better option to punching the smaller but meaner mech in the face. Turmoil stared at his brother, then shook his helm with disgust. Barricade noted his feelings, then grinned. "You might have Autobot in-laws at this rate, Turmoil."

Turmoil as ever was silent in his seething rage. Maelstrom knew that he was that close to a fight but he wasn't going to disrupt his situation by having one. He moved closer to the gate, steeling himself not to act. Barricade laughed softly. "Autobot chaser." That was a huge insult among the 'Cons and it stung Maelstrom as intended. Then it stung for a wholly different reason. He was insulting Chromia.

Maelstrom turned to face Barricade. "You will never learn or change will you."

Barricade shrugged. "I won't go soft. I won't lower my standards."

Maelstrom grinned slightly as the gate began to open. "You will never get out of here then," he said as he turned to walk out. He was scanned, his control devices checked, then onward he went.

Barricade moved to stand beside Turmoil. "How do you stand it?"

Turmoil felt a frisson of fury slip through him, then suppressed it. Not for now, not here. He looked at Barricade with his unreadable face. "Why do you care?" he asked, then moved forward for his turn.

Barricade waited, then walked out with the others. Turmoil and Barricade would not spend time together today. Maelstrom would spend the whole orn with Chromia.

-0-Autobot City Justice Department, room 33A, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat on a chair resigned to whatever would come. He had journeyed to the Courthouse where he sat on the underground train that carried prisoners from the jail to the courthouse to the prison as needed. There were others in the room, Blackstone who he knew, Barron who had once been an acquaintance and several others he didn't know.

Barron looked up, then nodded. "Welcome, Proteus. We have received your request and must now go through a number of steps before you have your Primal Hearing. I want you to know that according to the law and the Primal Charter, Prime is under no obligation to accept your request. There are some levels of charges that require a full and complete inquiry."

Proteus nodded. "I understand."

"You know Blackstone, I am sure," Barron said as he began to introduce everyone there. Proteus nodded. "This is Coln-2 who is chief prosecutor of the colony. The other two mechs are Jarro who is head of processor health both here and on Cybertron and his colleague, Rung."

Everyone nodded. Proteus nodded back. "I am pleased to meet you," he said with his usual impeccable manners.

"Proteus, the process is step-by-step to determine a number of things before your petition can be addressed by Prime. First, we must ascertain the status of your processor health. That is to determine if you are fully cognizant of the consequences of your situation and whether you are suffering perhaps from some sort of diminished capacity. Jarro and Rung will manage that part of the process. Blackstone has asked to be your counsel. I would suggest most strenuously that you listen and act upon his suggestions. He is most wise and has only the best interests of all his clients in mind."

Proteus nodded. "I remember. I accept with gratitude your offer, Blackstone." He sat a moment as if struggling with emotion. "I do remember that you were always a good and honorable mech."

Blackstone considered Proteus. "I will speak and stand for you, Proteus. Only the best possible effort will be expended. I hope that you will trust me through this process."

Proteus shook his helm as a soft grin formed on his face. "My dear Blackstone … it is I that hopes to win **your** trust."

Jarro and Rung who watched silently were already making a file between them about the enigma sitting down the table. This was going to make a very interesting case.

-0-Thus ended the morning as noon approaches on Mars … TBC 2-5-17 **edited 2-6-17**


	411. Chapter 411

The Diego Diaries: Noonish: 1200 Hours TMC

-0-Up there

"Ratchet, the lists of new arrivals from Cybertron are posted," Lee-Lee said as she stuck her helm into Ratchet's office.

Ratchet glanced up, then nodded. "Thank you," Ratchet said as he swiftly ran through them internally. "Good thing they came. They will need long convalescence here. How are the families?"

"Social Services has them and a caseworker is taking care of them," Lee-Lee said.

"Good. That's relief making," Ratchet replied.

"You're due for lunch with the ball and chain," Lee-Lee said with a grin.

Ratchet laughed. "He's back is he?"

"He just got in," Lee-Lee replied. "Go. I'll page you if something comes up."

Ratchet arose and after a bit of snark headed down to the street. He stepped out, paused to refresh himself in the energy pools of a large crowd of passing pedestrians, then walked to The Pit Stop. He entered, saw his group, then walked across the crowded room to sit. As he did, several big youngling former Decepticons watched him. He passed them without notice beelining to his group.

Sitting nearby dining together, Wirelite, her bond, Chromo who were Revo's genitors were with Heva's, Larch and Levor. They ate their sandwiches as they chatted together. Chromo had been head butler of the Primal Residence when Megatron took over and with Wirelite, Levor and Larch on staff had led a very terrifying existence taking care of him. Now, they were solidly in a comfortable life of clubs, crafts and individual personal pursuits as well as a deeply satisfying family life of children and grandchildren. Wirelite was a room amma at the schools, taught her fantastically rare skill of wire braiding and designing of intricate electrical patterns for delicate and important machines all the while working for the Talking History Project at the Museum of Autobot City.

Sitting beside them at another table, the handful of former Decepticon mechs dined as well. They had come in hot with their leader, Incite, hidden in a migration and during the 'chat' with Springer they had in space, it was determined among them that surrender was a smarter option than going down in a blaze of glory with their boneheaded captain. It had taken a rap on the helm with an iron bar to accomplish the necessaries so that they could walk into their new life relatively peacefully.

Notte had been the one who had decked their captain, bashing Incite on the helm with a crowbar. Incite had fallen to the floor, then Notte had downloaded the codes and other data onto a disk for the surrender. By the time Springer and a mangy group of Autobots including a tiny mech with a big, big gun stepped in, the fun was already over. Bantering with Blurr about football, in fact, knowing football was had at the colony probably saved a lot of shooting.

Notte and his crew along with their captain were sent to the prison and after a lot of song and dance with the Warden who decked him about three times before he got it, he had decided along with half a dozen younger mechs that maybe there was something to peacetime after all. They had become trustees, had earned day passes and finally after giving their oaths to the Matrix found themselves part and parcel handed to the Former Decepticon Association in the free world outside the bars.

The first time they had walked out of the prison into freedom was exhilarating. Getting a job, a place to live, the chance to have a life had been all it took to set Notte on his path. He was dating, working at a job that he liked and rooting for his team, Tarn. That Tarn was fuck all for the playoffs didn't matter. He had a life again. Watching Ratchet walk in and know he didn't have to draw a gun was liberating.

So was knowing that Incite was still in the slammer. He grinned, then turned his attention to one of the kids from their ship who considered him a role model. It had shaken him to know that. Maybe there was something to him after all.

-0-At the slammer

Incite sat by the fence cursing his luck for the eighty-eight billionth time that decaorn. He had been here since they were overrun, existing without much hope of getting trustee status and a chance to wander. He watched Turmoil and that group walk out every orn and it rankled. There were other ship captains in his pen, some of which were drinking buddies and friendly. They were bored sick of each other but seemingly unable to figure out how to work the system.

They were class 4-A prisoners in the thinking of the Warden. That meant they would likely be a long-term incarceration with small if little likelihood of reform. Motormaster was a class 6 felon. He fell into the category of socially impaired, dangerous and marginally rehabilitable. There was probably never going to be a way for him to leave the prison and be safe in the greater world beyond the gates. He didn't try to even understand the process of rehabilitation.

Those like his brothers were higher category individuals based on being mentally ill rather than just bad like him. Some were slick like Sideways and iffy in outlook while others were surprisingly possible like Maelstrom. Turmoil, his brother, in all likelihood would never see a free orn again. It was a strange web of categories and limitations that shifted sometimes, turning into the world again someone who had once seemed irretrievable. Without skill and tenacity by Gee-Gee and the professionals that labored in the prison to do their best, no one would ever leave this place.

Notte had left. Incite remembered the orn. He had been a trustee for a while, leaving the barracks near his every morning without a glance or word. Some of the youngsters with him were granted trustee status as well. An FDA member had come to the pen, they talked together, then Notte walked out with him never to come back. Soon, four or five of the kids left too. As everyone left, he was left behind. It burned. Yet as he sat, he still had no idea how to make it different for himself. No matter how hard the priests and counselors discussed things with him, he was unwilling to live in a world run by Autobots. He wouldn't be the only one in the prison with the same problem.

The sun was high overhead as he watched the guard change at noon time. Some would leave and others would stay. He himself was among those who would be going nowhere anytime soon.

-0-Sciences Habitat

They sat together eating lunch by the windows. The sun was overhead and the view was busy. Their habitat was located in the middle of Autobot City, one of the first major constructions and the whirl went on around them. It was a great place to be given that bots walked on the sidewalks nearby all day long. Sitting with them were half a dozen reporters from Canada, the United States, and Australia. They were having lunch and interviewing everyone in a round table set up with cameras rolling.

"Do you ever get lonely for Earth?" someone asked.

Michio nodded. "We do. We go home when we get a break but the work and the life here is also home. Don't get us wrong. We love Earth and Earth is home, but this place is too. I have done more science in the time I've been here than I have all together in my life up to this point."

Sheila nodded. "That's the thing. Right now, we have advanced humanity's knowledge of the solar system, the galaxy and how things work more than the entire time before while working on Earth. I've been on Charon and Pluto, flown through the clouds of Venus and Jupiter and stood on Europa and Enceladus. There isn't a planet or moon in this system that I haven't visited and studied. They take us with them and we are colleagues. Our work here is incredibly important. We're pioneering for Earth and humanity."

"What about those who say that you may have more affinity and allegiance to the aliens than to humanity?" someone else asked.

"We can multitask. It isn't either/or for me. We are one. I can't do this on Earth. I can't do the work that we need if I'm not here," Antonio Lopez replied. "I like it here. I'm part of life here. I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm sick of this line of thinking anyway. We're here to show the flag and learn things that can help Earth."

"What do you think about the idea of a huge permanent autonomous habitat?" someone asked.

It was silent a moment. Then Sheila sighed. "We're not crazy about it. Not because we don't want to have humans here. We just have a great reputation among the bots and we work together and are friends. If that many humans come here there will be trouble. You can't expect 80,000 individuals to have the same buy in as the humans here. There will be mistakes and deaths. This environment will kill you almost immediately. We don't want to ruin a good thing. And if humans think they can make a colony a long way from here, they will find that notion axed. Prime has to protect everyone. A huge colony far from here makes that problematic. If there's an emergency, how can we protect both places at the same time?"

"They have to make everything. They could do it. They have ships ten to fifteen miles long," Cindy Teasdale said as Lola nodded. "The problem is us. Will we come here and screw things up? Will we snoop? Will we make a mistake and die? The rules and laws here are pretty simple and familiar. Having a fully autonomous habitat with that many people in it is a disaster waiting to happen."

"What if someone breaks a taboo? What if they go into the Temple or some out-of-bounds place or if they break the law? What then?" Lola asked. "We don't want things to sour here. All of the humans that live here, between 900 and 1,200 at any one time, know what is expected and comply because we love it here. We have an amazing relationship with the bots. What will happen with 80,000 and what if some of them decide to find out how things work around here? Their laws about tech are really strict."

The beat went on …

-0-Daro

He worked in one of the studios of the University painting a still life. He had fallen into art almost accidentally and between the demanding mentor he had in Sunstreaker and the classes he was taking to learn better technique, Daro was very satisfied with his life. He had an internship at IntraCom working on art for movies and television. He was also in a group of young artists that liked to paint together, talk about life and the bigger picture as well as challenge each other.

They were fast friends and former members of all three castes. The out of sorts kid that arrived with his group in the migration, a group of self-entitled high castes who thought they could live here the way they had always lived everywhere else had found out the hard way that paradigm was over. Sunee was still on a mental health hold, everyone else was either in school or working at something and life had marched onward. He had attended two caste courts since coming here and what he saw there he didn't like.

Sunstreaker was a low caste, hard helm, front-liner, and the most talented and intuitive artist he had ever met. He thought he knew art. He thought his knowledge of composition and design were pretty good until he was taken up by the big yellow Autobot. He didn't know dick. Between Sunstreaker and Sadee, he had learned to trust his own perceptions and go from there, developing a very innovative and forceful personal style.

The artist group that he was part of was his nod to the bohemian life. Sadee was part of that and she was also part of the music scene. She had a band with three friends and they played here and there. It felt good to be immersed in creativity and to have deep philosophical discussions into the early morning about art, life and all that. For the first time in his life, Daro felt fulfilled and happy. His genitors who took longer were coming around. Life wasn't what they expected. To Daro, it was much, much better.

His teacher walked from the student next to him to Daro. He studied the picture as Daro put a line here and there to accent the light that was supposedly shining through the window onto the objects in the still life. "That is very good. It makes a nice touch to indicate with those lines that this is mid day."

"Someone told me that if you think it through and break down the parts, you can see that you can make a lot appear without a lot of strokes and embellishments," Daro replied.

"Your friend is right," the instructor said. "Keep going. I like this a great deal."

Daro felt warm inside as he absorbed the compliments. He would continue and he would get better. His friendly group would too and Autobot City would have its first artist circle in its midst. Sunstreaker would put him up for full membership in the Art Guild as well. Life didn't get much better than this.

-0-On the way back

Ratchet ambled along as everyone broke like balls on a pool table heading in all directions for their various landing places. Ironhide was heading for the munitions depot at Amadie and he, himself was heading back to make rounds. He wanted to see the babies in Infant Intensive Care. They would be doing better though it was still early, but something in Ratchet's gut felt hopeful. It was how he was wired.

And at 1330 hours on the TMC, the beat rolled on ...

-0-TBC 2-6-17 **edited 2-9-17**


	412. Chapter 412

The Diego Diaries: Mid day (dd5 412)

-0-1330 TMC, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Earlier that morning, Jade had stood on the airfield watching as the next huge mass of recovered artifacts were off loaded from a shuttle for storage, inventory and conservation here on Mars. The relics, databases, icons, artifacts, documents, and other treasures from Cybertron had to be moved to ensure not only their survival and revival at the hands of expert restoration but to guarantee that they wouldn't disappear into the underground black market that a special task force was already tracking on Cybertron. These had been taken from the Shrine dedicated to Prima and thus contained some of the most highly decorated and intensely venerated images short of Primus ever created.

The jewel and gold content alone would make a bankster on Earth salivate. It would also interest said bankster to know that gold was a very sought after commodity in space among different highly advanced civilizations, especially those who operated on a higher level consciousness than others might. Gold was used for medicinal purposes among those worthies and as such was HIGHLY sought after. Having been in space from the start of their civilization, the Cybertronians knew a lot of things that would set humans backward on their asses if they told them. No human had asked and they had never mentioned it but if the humans knew and were willing, they would have more advanced civilizations on their knees begging for trade agreements regarding gold and other minerals found on Earth than they could imagine.

Thus, they were bringing things that were not only irreplaceable but if lost to the black market would be broken down and sold for the gold content all over the slagging place. There were plenty who would so they were brought here, all of the irreplaceable treasures of their people's genius for safety against the orn when they would go back to Cybertron and adorn sacred spaces once more.

-0-Youngling Day School, Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They entered their classroom and stared at the surroundings. They weren't terribly different from that of the transitional room they had labored in for two years. The kids in the class weren't even different. They played at recess and ate lunch together every day. They attended the art, gym and specialist classes with everyone they faced but they spent the rest of their orn in their 'catch up class'. Now they were ready to join the mob.

They clutched their book bags and books, their personal items that they had brought to school including images of their families smiling at them from the frames, encouraging them through the pictures to be brave and confident. They stood with their teacher of two long years introducing them to their new rooms. Three of them would stay here, two would be across the hallway and one other would go to Roto's class. When he got there Sunspot and Reflector would leap up, get them their chair and show them where to put their stuff. They would help them with the room, show them how to do this and that thing in different areas of the class, and make sure they had friends to sit with for lunch and to play with during recesses. Even though they all knew each other and it was easier than it would have been otherwise, none of the kids who worked to help these six fit in would ever know how much they were appreciated not only by the children but their families when they were picked up from school.

-0-At the First Floor Nurses Station, Metro Femme Hospital, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stared at the pile of datapads that required his attention with disgust. He was a fragging doctor and all around marauder, not a data processor. Glancing up, he watched the day supervisor walk past shooting him a gimlet optic. He vented a sigh and considered the next three orns. He would be off for the football games, home with the kid and maybe they would club. He had a babysitter lined up who met his rather (extreme) exacting standards so they should be able to go out and have some fun.

It would be good when the kid was old enough to come along. He could show the little tyke a few things. Then he thought about it a moment. /... scratch that …/

:Knockout:

:What?:

"Are you going to get done or is Welder going to hold you late until you do again?:

:Frag you, Breakdown. You're supposed to be on my side:

:I am when you aren't an aft. Right now, Breakout and I are wandering through the candy section of the Grocery. If you want to have a good life get the work done, slacker:

:Breakdown, frag you: Knockout smirked slightly. Pushy Breakdown turned him on. Who knew? He stared at the work, then began to do his job. He would just barely make it to the finish line when the shifts changed and he was free to go.

-0-At The Grocery In the Mall of Metroplex

They walked along the aisle with candy heading for the infant food sections. Breakdown had loaded up what he liked for himself and threw a few things in for Knockout. In his cart was all manner of items from the list that Knockout had written and handed to him. "Get the good stuff, Breakdown. If we're going to have a dinner party then we need to go all out. We have a reputation to protect."

"A reputation to **make** , you mean," Breakdown said with a grin as he picked up the baby carrier and walked out the door with his ball and chain. They parted at the street, then Breakdown wandered around a bit showing the baby 'his town'. They entered the store and Breakout got to ride in his carrier facing his father on the cart's seat for children. Breakdown grinned at the baby and the baby grinned back.

The baby aisle was filled with wonders. Being more skilled and knowledgeable about babies now through this experience and work, he got what he wanted for Breakout, tossed in some baby crackers and cookies, then mosied off to the baked goods. He loved to go shopping, Our Breakdown. He disappeared into the early afternoon crowds entirely.

-0-In a line of trucks waiting to drive into the steel mill at Industrial Park City #5

He sat in the cab waiting to help load steel girders onto his huge truck. There were half a dozen ahead of him and as many behind. They were carrying building materials to the crater southwest of this place where workers were hard at it. He had chosen truck driving because he liked not having a boss standing over him all the time. He knew what to do and how to do it. He didn't need anyone to hold his servo.

Scar was in charge of the entire five industrial and manufacturing facilities. The huge industrial plant of the planet covered a number of square miles and was the biggest single industrial facility he had ever seen. It was also the cleanest, best run, most amiably populated and pleasant work site he had also ever seen. Mechs and femmes of all types from tiny to massively huge worked here and depending upon which one you were at, made a mind mindbogglingly vast array of things. They even made things for Cybertron and Earth.

He edged up some more as a truck drove off heavily laden. Outside, the sky was blue and the wind almost negligible. The sound of a crane lowering heavy girders in numbers onto the bed of the truck at the front of the line resounded as they settled. He remembered watching trucks do this on Cybertron but they were doing it for the few there. The many were slaving for the few and it still rankled. His father had become worn down from the inequities of life under The System.

He moved up again, one truck closer to leaving. He made a lot of trips a day pulling up, loading up, tossing binder chains over the load to secure them tightly. He drove down paved highways to the massive building site several miles away where a crane would off-load him. He would follow that path all orn long and he didn't mind it. At first, he did but now he was glad to be alone. A mech had to think. He had done a lot of that.

His family had a good home, his genitors and brother. Exo wanted to work and help but he had convinced him along with his genitors to find 'an easier life' using his processor and sparing his back. It had taken a lot of talking to get his genitors convinced that they could take time off too. He would pick up the slack. He would take care of them for a change. His father was unconvinced but in the end came around. He was exhausted, still ill and recovery would take them all a long time.

Hydro watched the trucks drive up, load, chain, then move onward. He drove up under the hoist crane, then climbed out of the cab. Standing next to the site manager, they chatted as the crane lowered several tons of girders made from the hardest material anyone used in this system, cybertanium. It was a thing of beauty to watch the operator work and when the last girder was laid down, Hydro grabbed his chains, threw them over front and back, then winched them tight. Waving to the site manager, he climbed in and drove onward heading back to the new habitation site.

As he drove onward, he thought about Gem. She was getting better. She was actually beginning to blossom. She was pretty, smart, sweet, and gentle. She was also dating someone else. As he drove onward to the work site, Hydro mused on that immutable fact. Gem, his protector, was seeing someone else who went to college too. He disappeared down the highway to the site followed by others behind him.

-0-In an office at The Fortress, Prime's Office

"We have finished the first part of the preliminary procedure before the case comes to you. We will be getting the report from Processor Health shortly, Lord Optimus," Barron said. Blackstone and Coln-2 sat with him as he filled Prime in on the situation regarding Proteus's request for a plea. "We have found him to be weary of confinement, fully aware of the potential for a harsh sentence considering his accused crimes and ready to take the sentence that comes."

Prime nodded. "This is not totally surprising. Proteus had more qualities of humanity than the others. He has, however, committed serious crimes. What is your view on this matter? The sentence recommendation you would make to me for guidelines on how to proceed?"

"We will recommend what we hope will be guidance for you," Blackstone said. "I will plead for mercy, of course. But all of this hinges on the report from Jarro and Rung."

Prime nodded. "Very well. I will be available for a hearing, hopefully, when it is time. Thank you, gentlemen, for your efforts on his behalf."

They nodded, then chatted a moment about the kids in the Processor Center and a number of other things before leaving. Prime considered the magnitude of crimes charged to Proteus and made a vow to meditate with the Matrix before deciding what the sentence would be. Then he turned back to the mountain of work before him. It was a good thing football was up the following orn or this would be hard. Then he grinned and began again.

-0-On the trail

They drove back to The City after seeing most of the colony. They didn't see it all and they were not allowed to take pictures in some places. They would adjourn to the Sciences Habitat for a snack, questions, then the next day's rambles. The rest of their afternoon and evening would be given over to their roles here, to write and produce news. The downlinks to Earth would be burning up into the late evening.

Driving down the highway heading toward the Sciences Habitat, a place everyone in the news party wanted to see first hand, they passed familiar bots. Devcon with Smokescreen was walking by to go to Club Hoyle for a card game. Dev and Smokescreen would be here through the weekend, then go to Cybertron to hunt bad guys. Bots of all sizes and makes walked along the street, entered and exited stores and clubs as the pace of the day picked up. The bus drove on, then parked by the hatch of the Science Habitat blocking traffic while the umbilical walkway was patched to the bus. Good natured honks and shouts peppered the moment as the humans climbed off. Then the bus drove on and so did everyone else.

Walking in, removing their masks at last, then new humans turned to the old. "This is amazing," one of them said.

Cindy and Lola Teasdale grinned at the same time. "Tell us about it," they said at the same time.

It was 1645 on the TMC

-0-TBC 2-7-17 **edited 2-9-17**

NOTE:

There is speculation among those who spend their time on the subject of aliens (and there are literally thousands of them ranging from incredibly credible and scientific to hair-on-fire crazy) and what they do believe is that gold is a commodity used by some advanced civilizations for numerous reasons including medicine. How do I know that? A woman named Delores Cannon was a young hypnotherapist back in the 1940's who when accidentally putting people into the deepest trance possible to help with additions and what not, where they would access other realities they had lived (something she had no idea existed) and not remember it when they awoke, they were so deeply hypnotized, … where was I? Oh yes. Aliens. :D

She found out after tens of thousands of sessions over more than 45 years that they were all saying the same thing, these people who didn't know each other and had no reason to fool anyone. The information reported was also the same all over the world, no matter which country she was in. What did they say? The tens of thousands of people hypnotized all reported that they had lived thousands of past lives each and they had lived some of them on other planets as other life forms.

I would pay large to have a past life regression. That's a drawback to living in the boonies. You have to go 1,500 miles to get to a place where you can go 800 more. SIGH! Alaska is a hard task master. :D

There apparently really are reptilians and tall whites and tall and short grays and … etc. Apparently, you needn't fear them according to tens of thousands of people all saying the same thing. They help us where they can and when asked why? They say the same thing: Love. Apparently, our '3-D density' here on this planet as they all seem to call it, also saying Earth is perhaps 'the hardest place to live in the universe' is what the toughest souls choose to inhabit and souls who do are highly respected for it.

We require help they have noticed and they help us without interfering in our free will. They all, these tens of thousands of hypnotized people over 45 years say the same things. If you want to hear her go to you tube dot com and search Delores Cannon. There you will also see people who have been regressed to past lives by therapists trained to her method, some of whom are aliens who 'volunteered'. Apparently, we're quarantined to go our own path without interference by the 'Galactic Council' that monitors and helps baby planets like us to survive ourselves and they have determined we need help.

Interestingly enough, she dates the aliens sightings taking off here on Earth about the end of World War II when such things were reported all over. Apparently, according to the recordings of her sessions, we weren't supposed to get atomic energy this early and because the bombs were dropped in the war, everyone came from around and other dimensions to find out 'what those kids were doing'. It was unnerving to them and they fear our violence, given that they are beyond such behavior themselves, most of them. :D

:D

Keep reading. :D:D

You know you want to. :D:D:D

So the call went out, 'please come to help Earth and volunteer'. Some of the hypnotized in the sessions are them, the volunteers. One regressed was a reptilian (in another dimension from us thirty years into the future where his people eat plants) told of his efforts to come help us. He had a wife and kids but he gave that up to come here to help us by incarnating and living a life where all he had to do was love. He just had to come and bring love to raise our collective vibration. When they asked him who he was he said he was a warrior among his people. Then he remembered his family and tears came. When asked why he volunteered, he said, "Love." When he was awake it was amazing. He was a normal guy who wanted to find out things and improve his music.

I realize this sounds strange and weird but check it out on you tube. Delores Cannon. Not only will you never look at life the same way again, you will be oddly comforted. Hugs from Galactic Central -XO, Captain Arctapus (who is science-centric but open to the vast weirdness that is space because once you have a near death experience like me, you never look at life the same way again.) :D:D:D0

Yes, space is really weird out there. :D


	413. Chapter 413

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 413)

-0-The City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars 1645 TMC

Shift had changed earlier and the streets were filled with those leaving day work heading for who knew where. In Sciences, 'The Center', across the airfield, down Fortress Road and out into the desert nearby, Miler was working with a mathematical sector of Teletraan to finalize a set of equations that might, or not, allow them to move Cybertron and Gliese 581 g from where they were to another spot. They had been working out a possibility in the Arcturus area but the presence of Razorclaw between them and a direct route to that system had necessitated a change in plans.

It was impossible for the plans they had to continue with other places due to local facts and eventual acknowledgment of the unsuitability of their stars. Tau Ceti was becoming a favorite and that system, without any form of life whatsoever given the indepth searches they had already made, appeared to be something worth looking at seriously. It had great features including lying within 12 light years or 37 au's of Earth and the Sol System. It was a stable solitary star, metal deficient, G-Class as the humans defined and cateloged it, and possessing four large, super Earth-type planets. It also included a dust field within the system ten times greater than Sol indicating that collisions from space onto the planets was something ongoing.

That was where the step he was working out now would come into play. Given that asteroids landing with sickening regularity there that were as large as the mass extinction event asteroid that hit Earth 64,000,000 years ago and wiped out life, the likelihood of being spared was nil. The problem had to be fixed or it would impair Cybertron's functions and ignite in all likelihood a supernova's supernova with Gliese if a good one struck it at the speeds they usually did. They would have to rectify that by bringing the body guard of solar systems into Tau Ceti's.

Miler was working out a plotting to bring into the Tau Ceti star system a 'hot Jupiter'. That is, they would post a Jupiter mass failed star (or two) in the outer orbits of Tau Ceti to draw in comets and asteroids, to take the punches that everyone else had been absorbing for millions of years. Jupiter and Saturn were the reasons there was life on Earth. They took the blows, they along with Neptune and Uranus. They were the life ring that protected the inner planets and all the possibilities for someone living on them with reasonable, even insured peace of mind.

Two gas giants needed were already located and several more smaller ones as well. They were working on the effect that new planets would have on Tau Ceti. It was a Sol-like star with 78% the mass of the sun. It was 12 light years away from Earth and was perfect for what they needed for housing Cybertron. When that worked out, Gliese was next. If the balance achieved would be counter affected by Gliese, thereby nullifying Tau Ceti as a new home, they would work out the path to Sirius.

Sirius the Dog Star was two times larger than Sol, 25 times brighter and shared its splendor with a white dwarf, 'The Pup'. It would require a lot of study but they had the smarts and the skills. Now they had to have the math to make it happen. Miler worked carefully and furiously, thinking on the seventh dimension though he could go farther. Given that humans operated on a third dimensional plane of reality, they would be agog to know what Miler could do and what he was doing. What he was essentially doing was rewriting the human's star maps, constellations and physics.

It was quiet in his office as a holographic model of the Tau Ceti system played in front of him showing in visible format what his calculations were molding on the computer. Giant planets dropped into place with (now) almost no gravitational disruption of the star and her companion planets. When it was possible to put two to five gas giants in place without a flicker of disruptive movement from Tau Ceti, then they would be ready to begin. It would be sooner rather than later.

-0-Club Hoyle

Barricade, Scorponok, Turmoil, and Sideways fresh from ad-seg and on his last probationary period before losing privileges altogether sat at a table playing cards. A poker tournament was going hot and heavy nearby but they didn't join. They weren't encouraged either. No one felt good about them and the herd of gun bearing mechs who came with them.

They drank their near beer, ate snacks and watched everyone around them. They were outside of the life around them, not a part of things and it was probable that they wouldn't know how to be other if they tried. A youngster laughed and hauled in his winnings. They glanced at him, then turned back to their game. His joy was outside their interest and perhaps their abilities. It would go on until they had to leave for the prison at dusk.

-0-School

Uraya and Iacon sat on the table as the tech monitors measured the area in which their little audials were enclosed. The space was larger now and even though the audials still in place were not functioning, the space where new ones would go was getting there. They were silent as ever, watching everyone with their big blue optics. Tiny and incredibly shiny, they sat, stood and followed the signed directions of their handlers.

"I think we're getting very close," the tech said to the school nurse who was keeping the record of the exams. "This could come soon. A few more centimeters and these two will be ready."

The nurse nodded. "I'll forward this to the hospital and they can give it to the relevant individuals. Ratchet will be witnessing the surgery. These two are going to be fussed over, I can tell you."

The tech grinned. "I can think of worse things to do," he said with a chuckle. Both twins grinned at him.

-0-Bumblebee

He walked from the substation on the way to the club. He had been off today, the last orn before First Aid was off duty. Tomorrow, they would have a game and both would go with their set which included the twins and a number of Wreckers and young medical personnel. Walking to the subway, he went downward and caught a train. He would find himself in Club Cybertron in time to get a seat in the tournament. First Aid would join him and then they would eat out and go to the races. Blurr was on the main card tonight, something that hadn't happened in a while. His business and duty schedule was making his appearances at the track more rare. But then, that only whetted their apetite for speed.

They dealt him cards and he began as behind him Barricade and his group played also.

-0-Traachon and Hobbes

They sat in a cafe in Iacon watching pedestrians walk past on their way to who knew where. They were now on day passes, a program to work on the attitudes of high caste slaggers that found it hard to change to the new way of life. It was quiet a moment, then Hobbes glanced out the window. "My daughter is in a pre-bond with a low caste mech. He is a teacher at Sparking Day but that only helps so much."

"What will you do about it?" Traachon asked.

"If I were Praxian, I would invoke. There is something to be said about The Code," Hobbes replied bitterly.

Traachon nodded. "No help with the Praxians."

"No," he said. "Edict works in the schools and has clubs and activities. He attends counseling."

"Edict? Why?" Traachon said with surprise.

"This has been very hard. I find him tense all the time now. I think the imprisonment and the disarray of the children have made him unhappy and worried."

"So does the counseling help?" Traachon asked.

"Yes," Hobbes said. "He wants me to come with him. We have a high caste counselor of course. He helps Edict with the separation and the rest of it. I don't believe I need to go but I shall for Edict. I don't like to see him unhappy."

Traachon nodded. "Why don't we all go to dinner before we have to be back? You get your bond and I will mine. Perhaps the Tower in Iacon. That is a decent place."

Hobbes waited a moment as he called Edict who agreed to meet them. "Edict will meet us there. Come on. I want to walk around the new Metro District. I hear a number of our friends settled in Amadie."

Traachon arose and the two walked out, heading for the metro station nearby. They would wander the vastness of the eight ship district but miss seeing anyone that they knew from before. They would meet their bonds at the restaurant and dine together before they would have to go back to prison for the night. They were required to return by 2000 hours TMC.

-0-Ops Center

Prowl sat at the table working on miles and piles of things but on a subconscious level. He had so much brainspace, so many programs that worked even when he was busy elsewhere and so many he added or perfected himself that he could literally do thousands of things at the same time. Right now, he was staring coolly at Ratchet who sat across from him. :Sooooo …:

:Like that, slagger: Ratchet grinned slightly. :Either we get it together or we die alone:

:You forget who we are. We have the Matrix. We have legions: Prowl began before Ratchet's snicker cut him off. He leaned forward on his elbows a moment as among several zillion things a briefing report from his ada about their progress on moving gas giants around reached him, then was routed to a file. :Say what you mean, slagger. We are fully capable of maintaining sufficient firepower to defeat all comers:

:I have nine big frames on my team: Ratchet stared at Prowl and finally saw a waver in his steely facade.

:Frag you:

:Right: Ratchet replied as he noted the utter defeat of the Prowler. :We need to organize. We have a war game in three orns and after checking over the battlefield we need to organize or die. Swiftly:

:I loathe Wheeljack: Prowl said coldly. :I must have his sparkling. He's mine after all. They're all loaners:

Ratchet smirked as he stood. :We meet up at lunch tomorrow with the few and the brave. Diner, noon, be there: Ratchet turned, then swished out the door.

Prowl watched him go, then smirked slightly. He didn't like to lose either. He would be there or be square. Snickering at his masterful use of (really out of date 1950's American) slang, he turned back to the business at hand, rearranging the living room of his home.

-0-On the way home

They poured out of their classrooms heading toward family, cabs, the School Bus, a short trip to the Orange Train and a number of other transports for home. Babies were carried or hippy-hopped out on their own to their waiting families. Day Care groups were there to get their charges as some lined up to get into the gravity carts to take them on the trains. It was chaotic and happy as infants chattered and adults did too.

" **I'M COMING, AMMA!"** Praxus called as he ran from his classroom. He was followed by Prowler and Orion. All of them tackled their Amma's ped, then were gently stowed in a bag that Ravel had made that allowed them to see out. They stood gripping the sides as their little helms peeped out.

Ravel held it up, then smiled. "Everyone ready?"

" **WE GOING TO THE SHES!"** -Orion

"I go with you, Amma." -Prowler

" **CAN WE HAVE A COOKIE!?"** -Praxus

They would all go with Amma and they would have a cookie. They would love looking out of the bag as it hung off their amma's arm on the train ride to the shop. They would get there, Tie Down arriving with Hero, then after another joor, 'help' them close up. It would be a short happy walk to their tower nearby and a loud lively dinner with the Fam.

It would be 1822 on the TMC when they arrived. They would meet four little kids and a dog getting out of a cab along three big kids waving to six who were heading for the metro and Iacon. All would go up together in time to be greeted at the door by their ada and atar. Dinner would be the usual hilarity for all.

-0-TBC 2-8-16 **edited 2-9-17**

NOTES: More strangeness …

You might want to know that in the wild and weird world of conspiracies and reptilian alien hunting, the Queen of England is believed to be a reptilian. Truly. Google it. :D:D I love the weirdness of humanity. :D:D

***In space the skin on your feet peels off!

This is a pretty gross fact but in the micro-gravity environment, astronauts are not using their feet to walk. Therefore the skin on their feet starts to soften and flakes off. As laundry facilities do not exist in space, astronauts will wear the same underwear and socks for a few days. Those socks then need to be taken off very gently. If not those dead skin cells will float around in the weightless environment.

***On Venus a day is longer than a year.

This is a tricky one to get your head around but a year on Venus (that is the length of time it takes to complete one whole orbit around the Sun) is 224.7 Earth days. However, it takes 243 Earth days to rotate on its axis just once.

***You become taller in Space.

Another change to the human body in micro-gravity is that spine straightens out, as gravity is not pushing you down. In fact you can be up to as much as 5cm taller in the Space Station.

***Jupiter has fast winds and the Great Red spot, a massive hurricane style storm, has raged there for the last 300 years. Mercury and Mars have extreme temperature changes in the same day. Venus is a scorching five times hotter than boiling water. Saturn and Uranus also have extremely fast winds. However Neptune has the fastest ever wind speeds reaching a staggering 1600mph!

***Space officially begins at the universal marker of the Karman Line. This invisible boundary is 100km above the Earth. In theory if you could drive your car upwards, you could be in space in less than hour.

***The Apollo crews did not have any life insurance.

On the chance that the 3 man crew of Armstrong, Aldrin and Collins did not return safely from the moon, they were not covered by any life insurance policy. So before their trip all 3 men signed photographs that could be sold in the event of their death. These Insurance covers were also stamped and posted on the start date of the mission, July 16th 1969 by a friend.

***In space metal sticks together

In a vacuum like space, when two pieces of metal touch each other they bond together. This is a process called cold welding. On the Earth because of the oxygen in our environment this does not happen naturally but it is used during some manufacturing processes. It is something to take into account but it is not usually a problem as the astronaut's tools maintain an oxide layer even when leaving Earth.

***If asked to guess what outer space smelled like, the majority of us would be tempted to say that it smelled like ozone, like nothingness. But astronauts claim that is not in fact the case. After going on space walks, most report a hot "meaty-metallic" scent, others assert that there is a fruity note of raspberry and rum, an acrid odor like welding fumes. No truly inclusive description has ever been created, and NASA's attempts to recreate the "indescribable" scent have generally met with failure.

***Food

In museums and NASA gift shops, "astronaut food" is readily available. These freeze dried meals were prepared on space shuttles with the addition of water. The most famous was a little slab of Neapolitan ice cream. It doesn't taste all that great, but in zero gravity, one's senses are often severely compromised. Without gravity to moor things in place, food does not settle on tastebuds in the way we are accustomed. Moreover, the fluids rise and coalesce in sinuses, leaving astronauts with a feeling rather like the congestion of a bad cold. The lack of taste leads those in space to favor foods with rather strong flavors, like tabasco sauce. However, space programs continue to try appealing to the palates of astronauts; in describing the need for a traditional meal during the holidays, NASA's website claims, "Should a crew member wish to have a typical American holiday feast, there would be no problem. Smoked turkey, dehydrated mashed potatoes and thermostabilized cranberry sauce are on the list of acceptable menu choices."

***Space isn't for sissies. :)


	414. Chapter 414

The Diego Diaries: **FOOTBALL!** (DD5 414)

NOTE: I had to disable a spelling check thingo. It was flipping words without alerting me: rehabilitatable to rehabilitate, Europa to Europe. **GAH!** Sorry about that. :*{

-0-Night time 2300 Hours TMC

They sat on their chairs relaxing. Everyone was in bed and they were heading that way soon. Starting tomorrow, weekend was here. Two orns of games, then **THE THRILLA IN THE SANDBOX!:** The third annual game where big ones come to die. Ratchet grinned. "Prowl and I have a meet up at the Diner tomorrow at noon. We're going to plan strategy."

"You're a medic," Ironhide said as he glanced at Ratchet who was sprawled in his chair.

"Sh. I'm going to be in stealth mode," Ratchet replied.

 **"HA!** You in stealth mode," Ironhide said with a grin. "With your aft?"

Gimlet optics of the nuclear variety greeted that remark. "My aft?"

"I was channel surfing the other orn and some such show … 'Keeping Up With The Kardassians' was on and everyone there had a big aft. Apparently, humans think its sexy," Ironhide said.

"And **MY** aft?" Ratchet continued.

"You have a great aft. It's big and **I, IRONHIDE, LIKE IT!"** Ironhide said with a big grin. "I don't know how you can stealth with a big aft."

Ratchet stared at him, then laughed. "Nice save. And **I can** stealth. Fragger. Remember before Orion was born I was stalking you?"

"Oh that," Ironhide thought as he remembered hiding everywhere including Prime's office. "There **is** that." Ironhide grinned. "Our tiny toy team is one against the world. We stand alone, tallish and undaunted."

"I stand in good company. Mine actually is huuuge," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"You have the kids on your team?" Ironhide asked with alarm.

"I'm not telling. You stand alone, remember?" Ratchet replied as he stood up to go to bed. He walked into the corridor heading for the barn as Ironhide watched him.

Ironhide grinned. "You have a nice aft, Ratchet," he said quietly as he rose to follow. It was quiet in the house after that.

-0-Night Watch Patrol

They paused on the corner talking to a handful of cops who were heading out for their beats. It was dark now and getting cold. The cities were still swinging and would continue. Some places never closed and mechs were getting used to living here. As they spread out and fit in, the night life beckoned. Sitting on their horses chatting with the beat cops, Drift and Springer were ready to head out too. "And that's what you need to watch for. We want to get them before they infiltrate others."

They nodded to Springer as they got the heads up on a gang, then set out to do their thing. The two watched them go, then moved out themselves. They were going to the Industrial Park Cities to inspect the grounds. Some of the probationary figures from regular jail and prison were working there and it didn't hurt to ride by and maybe chat. They disappeared into the darkness as they cantered out to the highway to gallop on the dirt side of the sidewalk for the next several miles.

-0-Morning the next orn

Ratchet stuffed the dishwasher, then shut the door. Ten minutes of intense washing and drying, then they would be ready to put away. When he felt like it, he would. Ironhide was doing the laundry with Hero, his 'personal assistant'. Ratchet had peeked in to see how it was going. Ironhide was kneeling in front of the machine and tiny basket filled with towels, wash cloths and other things. Hero was inspecting them critically one-by-one, taking each out while Ironhide held the stain marker in his servo. He was grinning at her as she held a wash cloth up to stare at it with a serious expression.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet who grinned. Hero put the cloth down on the ground, stared at it, then turned it over to look it over carefully. Standing with her servos on her hips, she considered it, then pointed to a tiny place where there might be a stain. "There, Atar."

Ironhide touched it with the marker, then she picked it up, put it in the washer and took another piece of cloth from the basket. Ratchet walked back out to sit as everyone went about the business of getting ready for First Day Of Weekend With Atar and Company, the usual activity on First Day of Weekend. After a moment, nine big kids walked out from their lounge two renovated apartments away into the large double that existed before they came. Sitting down on chairs and couches, they grinned at Ratchet. Ratchet grinned at them. "Are you ready to run around?"

"We are." -9 kids

"Make sure you eat something before you go to the football stadium. There's a food truck fest in Acroplex. You might drag the old mechs with you. There's nothing like eating outside when its good," Ratchet said.

"I like corn dogs and some of the stuff from the trucks. It's so good. We never ate food like that before," Lumi said. Fireball nodded as he sat with Lumi holding his servo.

"Make them show you a good time," Ratchet said as three little kids walked into the room. They grinned at Ratchet and after a moment of huff and puff, they were seated on his lap with a dog. "Are you comfy?"

"We are, Ada." -3 little kids.

Ratchet grinned. **"SOMEONE SHOULD BE!"**

Huge laughter erupted as four more little kids walked out to join them. Climbing up into the big kid's laps, they settled. "When are we going, Ada?" Sunspot asked sweetly.

"Well, do you have your toy bags yet?" Ratchet asked.

" **NO!"** -8 little kids

"Do you have your treat bag packed?" Ratchet asked.

" **NO!"** -17 kids

"Then I guess you don't get to go," Ratchet said.

Eight little kids scrambled as Hero who was walking out with Ironhide turned to run back down the hallway with everyone."Where are we running to, Orion?" she was heard to ask as they disappeared. Four bigger small kids were heading there behind them. Ironhide sat down.

Ratchet grinned. "How's the laundry?"

"Halfway through washed. It's going to be dry in a few minutes. I'll save it so femme can help fold it. She likes to fold," Ironhide said with a smile. He patted Spot. "We're going to get going shortly. The rest should be here soon. What do you plan to do?"

"Well … I thought I'd get a tattoo," Ratchet said.

Huge laughter erupted.

As that happened a white cat walked out, sniffed Spot, then walked to Lumi where he jumped up to curl into a ball. Everyone stared at him a moment, then Ratchet glanced at Fireball. "I never did find out what you called him."

Fireball who was petting the cat as it began to purr loudly smiled at Ratchet. "I'm calling him Cousin."

It was silent a moment. "Cousin?" Ratchet asked.

Fireball nodded. "I like the sound of the word. Someone told me they were the cousin of someone and I liked the word. It's a family word. Right?"

Ratchet nodded. "It is. The little kids are a cousin to … who are they a cousin to? The little kids and these kids and the in between kids?" He thought a moment, then glanced at Ironhide.

"You're asking **me**?" Ironhide said with surprise.

"Let me see … you and Scout are brothers so Scout's kids and ours will be cousins. You better tell Scout to step it up. We need some cousins here besides the cat." Ratchet gave Ironhide a dazzling smile.

"You're insane, old mech. What else are you going to do besides get a tattoo?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to go shopping. That's a good pass time. I have household errands because if **I** don't do them they **won't** get done," Ratchet began. Ironhide rolled his optics as everyone grinned at him. Watching this show was the best one in town. "Then I hope to get loaded and meet Prowler for lunch at the Diner."

"Why?" Ironhide asked. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the war games in three orns would it?"

"I'm a neutral in that game, a medic. I lay servos on. I heal the wounded risking my tiny robot aft to go through the hellscape that Wheeljack's polluted processor devised. By the way, someone told me that they saw lights on out at the board game over the past few."

" **WHY DIDN'T THEY CALL THE NIGHT WATCH!?"** Ironhide 'asked'.

Ratchet rubbed his audials. "Well, **BIG MOUTH!** … I think they like seeing us get blowed up."

"Fraggers," Ironhide groused with a slight grin. "I don't intend to get blowed up. At least, not right away."

"We'll protect you, Atar," Quadrus said as the others nodded.

The door opened at that moment as a big smiling face peered inside. "Anyone home?" Raptor followed by Hard Drive and Blackjack sauntered in.

"Where's Delphi and Turbine?" Ratchet asked.

"Clubs for Delphi and religion classes for Turbine," Hard Drive said as he grinned at the big, not so big and now marching from the corridor dragging their toy bags, tiny ones. Mayhem commenced a moment, then Hero turned to Ratchet. "Ada, do we need to pack our snack bag?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yep."

Sunspot and Bos stood, then walked to the table where a 'choice' of things laid out by Ratchet were theirs to 'choose'. A bag with a shoulder strap and lockable lid sat ready to fill. Sunspot handed it to Bos, then laboriously put Hero up on the table as the adults sat to watch the show. Every game weekend it was the same. A pile of stuff was on the table, Hero would hold things up to see and count servos, then Sunspot would load up the bag that Bos held.

Hero held up a package of puff marshmallow cookies. "I like these, Sunspot."

Sunspot grinned, took them, then put them in the bag that Bos held. Hero picked up another thing. "You like this, right, Bos?" He nodded. It was added.

Infants climbed down to stand closer so their own thing could be added. An amazing amount of stuff entered the bag along with drinks that had to be sucked or squeezed to get the contents. It was amusing to watch liquid explode in Martian atmosphere unless a kid was holding it. The screaming wasn't amusing at that point. Bos locked the bag, then grinned. "We filled it, Ada."

"That's because you three are outstanding. Now you need to figure out who goes with who," Ratchet said.

It was a moment of mayhem as infants were nabbed, stowed with toys and the bag parted out to Lumi. He stowed it in his hold just as Fireball put Cousin into his. Inside, there was a soft bed and an amazing number of cat toys. The cat curled up in the warmth, then purred. Fireball grinned. "It tickles when he does that, he's so loud."

"Cats purr when they're happy, son," Ironhide said. "Everyone got their team badges? Oh, wait. That's tomorrow. Kaon plays tomorrow against Praxus."

"Kaon will kick the afts of Praxus," Hard Drive said with a shake of his helm. "They have no chance."

"Neither does Iacon," Ironhide said loyally. He glanced at Ratchet, then grinned. He lost it when Ratchet brought his ped down on Ironhide's. " **OW!** Sore loser."

"Who's a loser?" Ratchet purred. "Who's a good little loser?"

Everyone laughed, gathered up, then mosied out the door. Ratchet followed, then walked down the hallway to his genitor's house. Peeking in, he saw no one was home. Today was the day that everyone in the family, genitors and grand genitors 'did the town'. They ate breakfast out, wandered around taking in the sights of the cities, rode the trains and snacked. They would meet everyone at the arena at 1530 on the TMC.

Ratchet closed their door, peeked into the apartment of Alor, then remembered he was in Turbine's religion class. Walking down to the ammas and appas, he looked inside. They were with his genitors but he made sure to look anyway. It was him alone. He walked to the elevator to go on the town, heading for the detailing place. He grinned as he stepped out into the lobby. He might just get a tattoo as well. He disappeared into the crowds outside.

-0-Consulate

The whirl of the day was underway as different individuals for their countries cleared up the business before them. Some of them would go to watch the game at Earth 1. Some would actually attend. Most wouldn't. The mass of the crowds was unnerving for many of the consuls. Carly Brooks-Spenser would be attending the game, Capital City v Iacon in the Stanix Stadium with Sam and a number of soldiers. The other games would be played in turn with the main brawl, Uraya v Tarn in the main arena in The City. That one was a grudge match, though less so than Tarn v Vos. Springer and Drift would be policing it with the usual crew.

It was going to be epic.

She hurried through the work on her desk, returned half a dozen calls to Earth, then walked into the main lounge where a number of reporters were sitting asking questions of the consuls. She sat, then grinned. "Are all of you going to a game?"

They were.

-0-Earth 1

Hildie Wilkerson sat on a rocking chair with her son. Angus Optimus Wilkerson was old enough now to go to school and the one Hildie chose with her husband was Sparkling Day School #1 in Terra. They had an appointment for testing and other hoo-hah including the discussion about the essential thing … would he cope and manage well having to be in an environmental suit all day at school? They were having him wear one here all day long for the past week. He had taken to it well. Going on rides to The City and around to have him wear his face mask a bit of the time happened twice a day but again, he took it well.

Martian Monday was the Day of Days. Both of them would take their son to the appointments scheduled for him to see if he were ready for the school. They hoped so. Angus was going to have the advantages. He would qualify.

-0-Hu-An

They gathered in the big orchard to pick fruit which had come to peak that morning. They were such good farmers that they could tell to the hour the best, most opportune moment to harvest. There would be fresh fruit in the habitats today. "Are you going to the game?" Tempest asked as he stood nearby holding a small child in his arms. The baby had curly hair and no horns. His tiny bovine face was cute and he bore large dark eyes.

"I will go," Larc said as she filled a basket. "I enjoy the mayhem." She grinned as she glanced at Tempest. "I'm glad they archive them on IntraComm. I do find them fun."

"Especially when the mini-cons feel offended," Tempest replied with a smile.

Larc laughed. "That's the best part," she said.

-0-Wheeljack and Perceptor

"I have packed Resolve's bag. You can carry it. I have him already kitted out and in his carrier," Perceptor said as he walked into the living room with the baby bag. Wheeljack was at a computer overviewing his game placements and other modifications he and Perceptor had made over several evenings. He frowned slightly. "Seriously, 'Jack, there's a screw loose in your processor. I tell you, I don't plan to continue these nefarious night raids with you."

Wheeljack snickered. "You enjoy it or you wouldn't come with me."

"I come with you to keep you out of jail. What sort of role model are you setting for Resolve?"

Wheeljack shut off his computer, picked up the carrier, then stowed the baby bag. "Why, the finest kind, Percy." He grinned, then both walked out, one highly delighted and the other just a * **smidge** * scandalized. The door would shut quietly behind them.

-0-TBC 2-9-17 **edited 2-10-17**


	415. Chapter 415

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 415)

Note: Fixed the boo-boos. Larc is a she. Everyone who reads this for boo-boos, you are my heroes. :D

-0-On the street

The crowds were gathering for the last two games of the long and bloody season. The teams playing today mostly had no hope of ending up in the championship game. Kaon was assured. It was still undefeated. Simfur looked good and the only way it wouldn't go was if they lost this game, this weekend. Tarn was playing Uraya today and that was the game that everyone would attend including Prime. It was hoped Prime's attendance would keep the violence down and Uraya was Docker's hometown.

Ratchet sauntered through the crowd nodding to those who called out, only about a quarter of whom he actually knew. Reaching the Mall of Metroplex, he entered beelining for The Book Store. It was busy with many coming in for magazines and newspapers. Ratchet walked through the shelves of mysteries including many from Earth and then the graphic novel section. He was collecting for the kids big and small any paper editions of graphic novels being made about their people including those of himself, Ironhide and the other senior Autobots. It was amusing to see how they were being viewed. Prime himself read like a deity though in some versions he was a self-doubting slagger with a penchant to get slagged good or surrender.

Finding two new novels, a couple of mysteries that were the start of long series and several magazines, he checked out, stowed the small bag in his carry hold, then headed for the bakery. The aromas couldn't be denied. Walking in without a passel of infants demanding to have one of everything, he walked along the display case, then over to shelves stacked with any number of delectables. Having a hard time choosing even on a good orn, he decided to throw caution to the wind and get a lot of things. Pulling a cart over, he loaded up. Apple, mince and cherry pies, a big sheet cake and an assortment of donuts, crullers, cookies, and three kinds of fudge joined them.

He grinned, then put a new thing, something called candy bark in as well as dinner rolls of all kinds. Corn bread was loaded up, then he pushed it over to check out. Delivery by Speedy Delivery would happen later that afternoon so he walked over to the grocery store to browse. On weekend, samples were handed out and one could fill up just wandering around. He shopped a cart load and arranged for delivery later as well. He could have done both now and had it all put away but it was getting on and old Tight Aft would be waiting for lunch at the Diner. He grinned. Tight Aft. That was his Prowler.

Wandering out, he stood in the middle of the concourse. When a flash mob didn't show up and sing Ode to Joy, he wandered on and made a note to himself to stop hoping things like that happened here. One could dream or one could stop spending so much time on Youtube. He wandered toward the doors and a rendezvous with destiny with the Winged One.

-0-At the Mall of the Tri-Cities, Tri-Cities Junction, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood together, atars and grand genitors, watching their infants come down the water slides at a stunning 60 miles per hour and crash into the deep pool at the bottom. The smaller infants sat on the laps of the bigger kids, the only way they were allowed to slide, as their shrieks and laughter echoed off the ceiling. Bos, Sunspot, Co-D, and Reflector could ride alone on the shorter, smaller slides but the nine big kids took the tall ones that shot them forward at amazing speed. Sitting in their arms protected and hilarious with joy, Hero, Orion, Praxus, and Prowler howled as they slid toward a watery dunking. Having had swimming lessons since they were pups, having no fear of water and a knowledge of how to swim, they were hooked on the slides.

Raptor grinned, then turned toward his son and father. Frowning slightly, he glanced around. "Where's Ironhide?" he asked.

Hard Drive glanced around, then grinned. He nodded toward the big slides. "There he is."

Standing at the top with a giant grin on his face, Ironhide watched as the last of his kids hit the water below. They swam to the side putting the tiny ones there with the bigger ones as they clambered out to do it again. Quadrus looked up, then froze. **"LOOK! ATAR IS UP THERE!"** All of them turned to stare.

 **"ATAR!"** Hero shouted, then waved as the others fairly hugged themselves in delight.

Ironhide who was about to step into the torrent, then sit waved back. **"BEHOLD! I, IRONHIDE, CHAOS BRINGER TO THE ENEMIES OF CYBERTRON AM ABOUT TO DROWN MYSELF FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF THE MASSES! BEHOLD MY MAGNIFICENCE!"**

Just about everyone within shouting distance of his voice paused what they were doing and where they were going to look up at the beginning of the long slide where torrents of water were rushing downward in a steep long drop to a huge pool of churning water. He grinned, then sat down as water began to build behind him. Laying back, folding his arms over his chassis, he shot forward. Down the slide, he went bellowing laughter as he did. When he hit the water, he displaced a huge amount which flooded over everyone standing at the end of the pool into which he slid like a big black torpedo.

The water hit everyone, then slid back into the pool which was designed to funnel it back. All of them who were drenched glanced around. Everyone was still there but the little kids. They were bobbing in the churning water of the pool. The big kids reached in to pluck them out as Hardie, Raptor, and Blackjack hurried to the stairs to climb to the top. Raptor came down first as Ironhide was trying to clamber out of the pool. He was slid out in the torrent of water displaced by his grandpa when he came screaming down the slide. He slid out with the water, then back in as it ran back into the pool. Behind Raptor came Blackjack and Hardie.

Ironhide was slammed against the side over and over but clambered out dripping wet. Hardie who was floating on his back laughed. "You should see the look on your face, Ironhide," he said with a laugh.

Ironhide grinned, then leaped high in the air coming down on his grandpa spreadeagled. They disappeared under the waves as Raptor and Blackjack tumbled out in the displacement. That roar of water swept the little kids into the pool again. The big kids watched with dismay, then half ran to the ladder to slide down as the others fished little kids out. Holding them in their arms, they all ran for the stairs and the slides once more.

-0-Diner On The Corner, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet sat with a book in his servo reading the newest mystery of his fixation, a murder set in Victorian England. The wafer containing the book was slotted in his datapad. Most of them could read anything swiftly and without hardware but most liked to 'read' so they did. There were a lot of bookstores in the colony. Movement caught his optic so he looked up as Prowl slid into the seat. "Well, you're only a bit late rather than a lot."

"I'm never late," Prowl said coolly.

"You're late, slagger. Shall we order?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

They did and sat sipping their drinks as they considered the orn. "Nice weather we're having," Ratchet said with a smile.

Prowl grinned. "You're hopeless. What about strategy? Any ideas?" He made a coughing sound to stick in the needle.

"Frag you, winged wonder boy. I was thinking that we let them kill each other, then swoop in for the survivors," Ratchet said, then smiled brilliantly.

Prowl stared at him, then grinned. "Don't lose the day job." Their food came so they took a moment to condiment everything, then take a bite. "We need to ensure alliances that stick."

"I want the Dinobots then," Ratchet said. "I can't imagine what modifications Grimlock has made this time. Without the titans, they win every time. They have no fear and go full speed ahead."

"I know," Prowl said. "I loathe the Dinobots," he said darkly. "I think it would be a good idea to keep the alliances on the down low. If they ever find out that you're not going to be neutral they might kill you first."

"Let them try," Ratchet said.

"They will," Prowl replied. They both laughed heartily.

-0-A short time later

It took a bit to dry everyone off under the blowers by the doors put there by the Mall management for the punters. The pool was filling with kids using the slides so the entire mob decided to mosey onward. There was a food truck extravaganza in Acroplex or so they were told. A short walk to the underground took them forward on a train that would tour the Tri-Cities, then head for Metro District #1 where the gala was happening. They stood on the trains, small kids in holds, bigger kids in arms.

"What will they have there, Atar?" Reflector asked Ironhide as he leaned against his chassis. He was sitting on his arm with his garb back on and everyone was 'starving'.

"All kind of things," Ironhide replied. "Pizza, things on a stick, pizza on a stick, stuff you can eat off a plate. Desserts. I think."

"I like corn dogs," Co-D said with a smile. "Corn dogs are nice. I like the mustard."

"Pretzels," Bos said. "Big ones with mustard and that soft cheese."

"Get what you want. **I, IRONHIDE, PROVIDE JUNK FOOD FOR THE PEEWEES!"** he said.

The kids laughed as the adults grinned at him. "You haven't changed a bit," Hardie said.

" **I, IRONHIDE, DON'T CHANGE!"** he said, then grinned. "Well … maybe my oil."

The entire car laughed.

-0-In Acroplex

They walked through the throngs that were gathered for the First Annual Food Truck and Street Food Fair held in the colony. There were not only trucks and street vendors, there were booths where restaurants dispensed their food and drink to highly appreciative crowds. They hit a number of vendors, then walked to a table that had space for everyone. They ate silently a moment, then Fireball glanced at Ironhide. "I think I saw the twins down the way."

Everyone looked through the mobs to see them with Bluestreak and the kids. Waving and shouting, the twins spotted them, got their food and steered everyone to their table. Finding space, they sat. Sunspot grinned. "Are you ready to win that game today?"

"We're ready every day, Sunspot. Are you four ready to be our lucky charms?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

"We are, Sideswipe. We want to help the team," Reflector said earnestly.

"You do," Sunstreaker said as Blue nodded. "Just be there. That makes the difference."

"When is the war game on the last day of weekend supposed to start?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

"Noon. Eat first, then get there. Vinn will go over the teams, the rules if any and where everything is. Bring lead-lined underwear. Intel has it that Wheeljack has been a very bad mech," Raptor said with a grin.

"He can't help it. He was born that way," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "You're on our side, right?" he asked the nine kids sitting down at the end of the table with a mind-boggling array of junk food.

They nodded. "We are," Quadrus said. "Just tell us what you want and we'll help you."

Sunstreaker grinned. "Awesome," he replied. They would.

-0-Wheeljack and Perceptor

They left The Pit Stop, then headed toward the arena. They would be a bit early but they didn't care. They were going to sit with friends who were always early. Walking into the stands, putting Resolve and his carrier on the ground in front of them, they both sat. Wheeljack consulted his datapad, then grinned. "This is going to be so much fun, Percy."

"You really are a child, Wheeljack," Percy said, then grinned. "It will be won't it."

-0-TBC 2-10-17 **edited 2-21-17**


	416. Chapter 416

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 416)

-0-At the stadium

The humans began to gather, the locals and the newsies from off world. Among them were the soldiers just back from a short belated Christmas and New Years on Earth. They weren't gone very long because most of them had their family there passing through here often so it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other in years. It had been hectic, most of them were prisoners in their own homes or followed by papparazi and other rubberneckers. It was easier to be here where you were just another schlub than there where you were 'interesting'.

Ratchet and Prowl fresh from the Diner On The Corner made their way along the deck to their seats where half the family was already waiting. Pausing beside the human landing, he leaned down. "How did you get back so fast?" he asked some of them.

 **:RATCHET!** We were chased around. By the way, we know our whips were Autobots. We had a lot of fun: Jessie said with a smile. Standing beside her with a big grin was James Brooks-Spencer. :I got to go to England to meet James's family too:

Ratchet looked at the tall handsome Brit, then nodded. "I approve that message."

They laughed, then newsmen stepped closer. :Ambassador Ratchet, will we get to talk to you before we go?: one of them asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Probably. You **do** know there are war games in two days and you should attend."

They stared at him, then the soldiers who were trying to cut him off from telling them. The newsmen turned to the soldiers who froze, then adopted innocent expressions. :War games?: one of them asked. :You mean like the little robot wars you play?: one asked. He smiled. :Bob Costas is going to be so pissed he isn't here:

Ratchet would unpiss Bob Costas by personally inviting him and he would come. He liked Bob Costas.

At that moment, a number of Night and Day Watch mounted patrolmen began to cross the field on horseback. "Oh look at that," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "My oldest orneriest offsprings and their parole officers."

Everyone turned to look, so Ratchet slipped into his place. They turned back and he was gone. He did, however, smile and waggle his fingers in a wave. They waved back.

-0-Looking long and lean in the saddle

"Don't fall off whatever you do," Springer said as he glanced back at Lon and Bezel. They laughed as they rode over the manicured field toward their usual hitching post tunnel on the other side. Hercy and Kup grinned as they waved at the odd friend here and there in the stands. They reached the other side, then dismounted, walking the horses inside where they would be hitched against need later on. Walking back out, they gathered around their fearless leader. Springer was gazing all around checking out the extra security in place because 1) Uraya and Tarn were not friendly in their rivalry, though it was less evident than with Stanix, 2) a butt load of mini-cons lived in Uraya working in the munitions manufacturing and though their sparks would always be in the Villages, their butts had spent a lot of time in the feisty little hard luck town of Uraya, and 3) Tarn was Megatron's hometown.

Draw your own conclusions.

"How much slag do you think we can expect?" Drift asked as he turned to his alter ego and all around fragging buddy.

Springer who was frowning slightly in anticipation glanced along the stadium rows on the other side. "Loads. This group has nothing to lose. They can't influence the outcome of the championship but they can leave a beautiful memory."

Kup chuckled. "So can you, infant, if a mini-con riot breaks out."

"What's the odds on that?" Hercy asked with a twinkle.

Lon and Bezel knew enough to laugh on the inside, not the out.

-0-Band of the Old Army of the Autobots

They gathered at the tunnel entrance with Alor and Scout. Scout would sing the anthems jumpstarting the crowd with his incredible voice while Trooper would lead the band and play one of the horns. They were so good at this they could do it in their recharge. They waved to the twins and Bluestreak when they walked to the stairs nearby with their kids and a few friends. They waved back and climbed the stairs upward. As they did Optimus Prime appeared and paused beside them. "Looks like a good game today."

"This is going to be a brawl if I remember my teams," Scout said with a smile.

Trooper laughed. "We can tell you stories."

Prime grinned. "Tell them to the Talking History Project at the Museum."

"That's an idea, Troop," Scout said with a grin. Trooper nodded, then glanced out. "The stadium is nearly filled. I haven't seen Ironhide and the kids yet."

"They're coming. Apparently, they drowned everyone at the Water Park in the Mall in the Tri-Cities," Prime said. "I think I want to go with them next time."

"Sounds like a winner," Alor said with a chuckle.

The sound of infant voices was heard as a big group of Praxians, titan frames and babbling babies headed their way. Pausing long enough for some amma and appa loving, they walked up the stairs to find their seats and part out the kids. The metro kids headed up to the section where Ty and the big frames were gathered while the dread kids followed Ironhide, Raptor, Blackjack, and Hard Drive to their places.

" **I, IRONHIDE, AM HERE! PLAY BALL!"** he said with a big smile.

Ratchet chuckled, then patted his aft. "Okay," he said with a waggle of his optic ridges.

Prowl gagged, everyone laughed, the humans half of them stared without comprehension because their translators were fixed on the 'human-English' channel and not on the 'open-all languages' channel. It looked funny so they smiled. Lennox would help them tune in to listen to the patter from the announcers as Blaster, Revet, and Jazz began to fill the gap between Prime coming in and the kickoff. One of them turned to Epps. :The twins are up there. They aren't playing today?:

:No: Epps replied. :They're already assured a spot in the championship game. We're just finishing out the season with the next few games but for Simfur that plays tomorrow. The Templars are trying to win this next game to clinch their spot but it's not assured. If they lost, a special wild-card game would be played between the next two highest winning teams but none of them would be Iacon or Praxus:

Too bad, so sad.

:Can you get me here for that? I would wash your car and mow your lawn forever if you do: the human said.

Epps would laugh a long time, then take him up on the offer.

-0-On the field

The refs walked out getting their usual ration of 'love' and wild-eyed 'approval'. They gave it back showing the humans a number of regional variations of the middle finger to the crowd, something that would be much reflected upon by human commentators on Earth.

"I never saw a game where the disrespect between referees, line judges, the teams, and the spectators was so blatant and nonchalant. The crowds in these games have a tendency to climb over the walls and participate. I would think giving what must be the Cybertronian version of The Finger to the hot heads in the crowd is a pretty bold move on the referee's part," a sportscaster said from ESPN.

Everyone who was laughing nodded. "I would think so. But then, look at the size of the refs. Those guys must be bulldozers in their off times."

"I want this game on Earth. The talks are still ongoing but the problem is that they might kill the spectators and they need lots of running room. I think they need to have it on the Bonneville Salt Flats and call it good," another said with a grin.

" **I'D** call it good. I'd pay large to be there," they said as they waited for the downlink to Mars to open for the pre-game bull session with Jazz, Blaster and Revet.

-0-The Teams

It would be hard to classify differences in the size of the two teams facing each other today because they trended big and bigger. The philosophy of the two towns was borne out in the size and ferocity of the players. It was like hitting a large building when the opposing linemen charged forward against them. They weren't known for their speed, either team including Vos. They weren't known for their finesse. The three teams were leaders in the numbers of penalties accrued in the season for brutality and 'over exuberance'. They were just big, powerful, determined to get the ball and cram it along with the opposing goalie through the hoop. It wasn't lost on anyone watching that the two monster truck mechs from the war games played on Tarn's team.

The teams stood at the entrance to the tunnel shooting the breeze with Prime and the band before the mechs who were groundkeepers in public works carried Alie's keyboard out signaling the beginning of the festivities. The roar of the crowd only grew when Alie walked out followed by the band. They arrayed themselves, some carrying the relevant flags as Alor sat. Beginning to play, Alor watched as his genitors began to sing and play with the band they had lead for most of its history.

The entire stadium stood and began to sing as well. The Anthem of Cybertron was first, then the Anthem of the Primes. As that began, Optimus Prime stepped out to pause in the sunlight. The roar was incredible as The People saw and acknowledged him. Banners and other fan items fluttered madly as they sang and stomped their peds. Prime waited until all could see him, then walked to the stairs. They would cheer and sing for him until he reached his box, then when it was over, the place would explode with shouting and yelling for the sheer joy of it.

Alor stood and with the band following, walked to the sidelines with the flag bearers and the mech carrying the keyboard behind him. Helping his genitors up the stairs, the three walked to their Primal Box while the others booked it to join family that included Aunt Lissie and Flint with his beau. By the time the teams began to emerge, everyone was ready for the game and Scout was sitting on the arm of his doting appa.

In the tunnel …

Tarn began to walk out with their flags to line up in the middle of the field. They planted them, then gave their war cry and dance. They waited as the other team walked out, Uraya's massive players who did the same. Everyone watching was stamping their feet and screaming. The humans who were new who were watching with the locals looked around in amazement. :What's the likelihood that we get a player land on us?: someone asked.

:Not as likely as you think: Niall Graham replied. He was standing with his son's carrier between his legs ready to take one if the worst case scenario happened. :Check out the mechs down there. They're delegated to protect us. But if somehow they manage to miss, it was nice knowing you:

The newbie stared at Graham for a bit waiting for the punchline. It didn't come.

-0-The Toss

They glared at each other, the team captains, then Uraya took the toss. They walked back, lined up, then the ball went to Uraya. It was at that moment that huge mechanisms rose up and grabbed each other. When they did the ground churned up as two went flying into the stands tossed like cord wood by players blitzing forward for the ball carrier. The crowd roared and would remain on their peds for most of what followed. The humans would too but for other reasons.

"This looks like a barn burner," Ratchet said as he watched his amma. Docker was standing on the seats to see over everyone, her diminutive format making her viewing vantage problematic. Ratchet told her she could sit on his shoulders. She actually considered it a moment before laughing.

" **GO! GET AROUND THEM! GO!"** she yelled as the others who had no dog in this fight decided to support Uraya for her sake.

"Amma is really into this game," Lumi said as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Ratchet's shoulders.

Ratchet grinned. "She's a Urayan. They're mental."

 **"GO, URAYA! I HEARD THAT, SONNY! GO! GET PAST THEM!"**

It would be terribly entertaining.

-0-On the sidelines standing in a group watching the show

Springer, Drift, Hercy, Roadbuster moonlighting as security at the game, Kup, Lon, Bezel, Bumblebee because First Aid was the game's chief medic, and Smokey minus Hot Rod who was sulking through his duty shift on Enceledus watched as the teams began to bog down into a scrum. The runner was still running with the ball magnetized to his servos, a new rule that was allowed but had caveats of its own.

Rule 1: You could magnetize the ball to your hands if you were running.

Rule 2: If you were in the scrum or someone had grabbed you and you were going down, you couldn't magnetize.

Rule 3: Don't let the coaches catch you magnetizing the ball in the scrum, the fraggers.

The runner was rolling across the backs of the scrum with a magnetized ball when he was caught by an ankle, dragged under and swallowed by the metallic turtle that was seeking out of sight to pry the ball from his magnetized servos.

" **LET GO, FRAGGER!"**

" **FRAG YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO LET GO!"**

The push and pull was intense and the torque increased until it sprung the scrum. Mechs flew out propelled by fists, fury and momentum. Most fell on the field but one made it all the way to the third row of the stands. He landed on a row of slaggers and with them disappeared from view. A tense knot of security watched as the mech stood up.

"Whew," Springer said with relief. "This might not be so ba-"

That is when the big mech disappeared back into the mob he landed on and the bring was brung.

-0-TBC 2-12-17 **edited 2-13-17**


	417. Chapter 417

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 416)

-0-Oh frag …

The mech disappeared as the entire section began to beat the slag out of him. Springer and his mechs were running as his arms finally disappeared into the boiling melange of kicks and fists. They reached the wall, gripped it, then leaped upward. Springer demonstrating why he was named thus leaped onto the wall, then the staircase nearby. Turning to grip someone to pull them out of the way, a big mech rose up behind him like a kracken, slipped their arm around his neck and went down again. The last sight of Springer was his peds disappearing into the tumult.

Drift ran along the wall, then leaped for the stairs. That was when another massive mech gripped him and lunged backward like a blue whale breaching. They fell together and disappeared. By this time, the section was clearing out as everyone who could began to flee. The fighting was astonishing because the big mechs who had Drift and Springer were going at it full tilt. The cameras focused on the melee as the four traded hard blows the like one would have to go to a Cybertronian battlefield to see. That was when the mech who had Drift at a disadvantage as he was half pinned under a seat yanked him up and threw him toward the field.

Flying like a missile, Drift showed what he could do. He flew and as he did he flipped, landed on his peds, slid, then straightened. The camera lingered on his form, his beauty and grace, then the set of his jaw as he ran straight back, landed on the wall, then leaped at the huge mech who was waiting for him. That mech gripped him, leaped onto a bench, then sprang into the air. They flew back to the field where he landed on Drift, then rolled. Drift who was stunned a moment rose up on muscle memory alone, then the two came together again. As they were doing that, Hercy and Kup watched calmly no more than a few feet away.

Springer was bashing blows in the stands with the mech who grabbed him, the others were grabbing mechs who were fleeing but who had trounced the player while Roadbuster dragged said trounced player out of the stands to the sidelines by a ped. He was limp as a dish rag.

"What do you think? Do you think the infants need help?" Kup asked as he watched with a critical optic the technique all four displayed.

"We're always saving them. How will they get better if we do? We can't enable them," Hercy said as he glanced up at Kup. Given that bit of philosophical discussion, Jazz, Blaster and a deeply disgusted Revet were giving the play-by-play, or better yet, the blow-by-blow. It was going out over the MCA to an audience agog with the magnificence on three planets and a few other places. Even Razorclaw was entertained.

"What the frag, Blaster," Revet said with a frown. The cameras zoomed in on his sweet face. "Why don't Hercy and Kup help them?"

"I listened in on the conversation and this is about personal growth," Jazz said with a chuckle. "They can't always be pulling their chestnuts out of the fire."

"Besides, its hilarious," Blaster said only to receive a jab of the elbow from Revet.

-0-On the field

They were now on the sidelines trading roundhouse rights with each other. One would fall back and the other would advance until a well placed metallic fist backed them up again. Springer was lit like a roman candle. This fragger was going down. The teams had gathered together to watch and make bets with Uraya crossing the field to stand with Tarn. The refs, judges and other officials who knew better didn't do a thing. It was then that the cavalry arrived.

Literally.

The sound of thundering hooves and the flash of big mechanisms bursting out of the tunnel nearby was swiftly replaced by the figure of two mechs riding big metallic horses hell bent for the hoo-hah. One of them, Lon, was waving a rope around in the air overhead as he closed the gap. Throwing it ahead, he roped the dope fighting with Drift. His horse like any good cattle mount slammed on the breaks, then backed up to take up the slack in the now taut lariat.

Lon like some kind of high lonesome cowpoke of yesteryear turned his horse, tied off his horse on the pommel, then jumped off. His horse, Ratchet and Ironhide's horse actually, Yancy, moved with the quarry keeping the rope tight. Lon had a shorter one which he began to twirl, then it shot out to gather up the legs of the staggering infuriated civilian. Turning, handing it to Bezel, that worthy then bolted forward until the mech fell to the ground.

The crowd which nearly came to silence with surprise, then lost its shit altogether. The explosion of sound was incredible as Lon ran to the big mech, cuffed his servos, then took back his ropes. Mounting up with a bound, he and Bezel then turned their attention to Springer and his bulldozer. They circled the teams which broke in both directions to get out of the way, then ropes shot out. One went around the civilian's neck and another caught a fist just before it would have landed on Springer's face. They went taut, the mech's optics bugged out and he was held fast.

Springer who stepped back glanced at Lon and Bezel with astonishment, then slapped a cuff on the mech's free arm, pulled him hard around, then cuffed the other. As Springer took over the prisoner freeing him, Lon and Bezel gathered their ropes in as they sat on their mounts like some kind of latter day Tell and Tyrell Sackett. With an abundance of cursing and a lot of bitching, the two were taken at this point by Bee and Roadbuster to the pen down Tunnel 8 where they would while their time before transport to the hoosegow, pardner.

Springer who was getting heaps of slag from both teams who were laughing and pointing glanced at Drift who looked sheepish, pissed and impossibly sexy at the same time, then the two on horseback. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Lon grinned with a pleased shrug. "We like westerns." Bezel nodded as he grinned at a mech he idolized along with Lon. Springer and Drift were the apex of what he hoped to become eventually.

"Well, okay," Springer said as he stood by their horses. He glanced at Drift as he rubbed his shoulder. "You okay?"

Drift nodded. "Probably."

Springer grinned in spite of himself, then turned to the section where everyone was waiting to see if they were going to be arrested. "Did we get all the main slaggers?"

"We did," Bee said with a grin. He leaped up behind Lon. "I love cowboys."

Lon laughed. "So do we." Then he walked his horse past everyone followed by Bezel and to the loudly exultant acclaim of the masses, they headed for the tunnel once again. When they were gone from sight, the refs walked to Springer, Drift and now the rest including a terribly amused Hercy and Kup.

"Are you ladies done?" Fluefire, the head referee asked with irritation.

Springer frowned at him. "Frag you. **YES! WE'RE FINISHED HERE! FRAGGER!"** He turned, then halted at the sight of Hercy and Kup smirking at him. **"CAN YOU GIVE THESE SLAGGERS PENALTIES FOR NON INTERFERENCE!?"** Springer shouted as he pointed to the two.

"Yes. Go to the sidelines and don't darken our game again," Fluefire said to the two mechs. Apparently, he had no fear or a death wish. It would be debated a long time which it was.

Everyone including the two teams walked to their appointed places as half the stadium saluted Springer and Drift while the other half laughed loudly and threw things. In the stands across the way, the humans who were new to the carnival stood in aghastment at the spectacle. One of them turned to Epps. :Television doesn't do it justice:

:No. Imagine facing that from the 'Cons without them here: Epps said pointedly to the half a dozen or so reporters staring at him. They would. They would imagine it in their columns and conclude that Earth would be fucked without them. But they would use better language. Some of them would live their whole life and count this moment in this game in this place the scariest thing they ever saw. Some of them would be war correspondents.

" **LINE UP, LADIES! FRAG ALL OF YOU! URAYA HAS THE BALL! TRY AND KEEP IT, SLAGGERS! I'M TIRED OF THE SLAG! NEXT TIME, WE'LL PENALIZE THE SLAG OUT OF YOU BECAUSE WE CAN!"** -Fluefire elucidating for the masses who laughed loudly.

" **WE WERE ATTACKED!"** the captain of the Urayan team said as the stretcher bearing the unfortunate but oddly airborne member of their team away passed by, a concerned First Aide who was secretly glowing about how handsome Bee looked on a horse following along.

That one.

That mech would be fine after they pounded out a few things and hung him by his peds to straighten his spinal strut. Nothing major.

*cough*

They lined up, towers in full bloom as Uraya threw the ball in. It went to a Urayan player who ran like the wind or like someone with a number of monster trucks bearing down on them. He reached the zone, sent the goalie careening into the stands, then tapped the ball through the hoop. He turned to spread his arms and begin his happy dance when the entire defensive line of Tarn plowed into him, then ended up continuing onward from their own momentum and gall to the wall where they all pulverized each other. At the bottom of the pile up would be a dancer who could no longer dance. Another stretcher was brought out. First Aide was doing box office business and it was only the first series of play of the game. The body count was already Uraya, 2 and Tarn, 1. If both teams had been able to turn mayhem into points, they would be playing in the championship themselves rather than Kaon and likely, Simfur. But there would be no one in town who wouldn't herald them both as the kings of entertainment.

Ratchet watched his amma live and die with her home town team. She had always been a Urayan fan even though everyone else was for Iacon. Gathering around a small monitor that they had saved up as a family to buy, they always watched the games together. Uraya was hers, everyone else rooted for the home team. She was die hard, his little amma. She rose up to the heights with the score, then the depths with the pile up. She turned to walk to the stairs when Ratchet stepped in front of her. She looked up, then frowned. "Move, Sonny."

"You're not going to kick their afts, Amma," Ratchet said as Appa Ratchet gripped her servo.

"Come here, Docker. You don't want to hurt one of them. We have the rest of the game to go yet," he said with a grin.

"You don't think I will?" she replied as she walked back to Ratchet. **"I WILL PAT MORE THAN THEIR SERVOS! TARN CHEATS! FRAG TARN!"** she yelled, then climbed back up to yell some more.

-0-The next series of plays

They gathered on the field, the massive lines of each side. Glaring at each other, they got set. Tarn got the ball, then they crashed together. Pushing hard, they began to careen toward the mid line and the Primal box. None of the bots there seemed to be moved and most of the locals either, but there wasn't a human reporter who didn't duck down to the ground. Epps looked down, then grinned just as the scrum passed the outs line, crashed through the team bench, then hit the wall. As they did, three of the mechs charged with protecting the humans climbed onto the wall and gripped the steel barriers dividing the rows to make a barrier with their own bodies. The ball squirted out and hit one on the shoulder. It flew up, then out toward the field sparing the humans a pulverizing.

The scrum moved toward the line pushing, shoving and swearing as the security mechs climbed down again. The humans moved forward including the cowed reporters to watch as a fight broke out between a speedy Tarn wing and a big defensive Urayan. Shoving and a couple of blows transpired before they walked off to put the ball into play.

:Holy shit: a reporter said. :That was close:

Jessie Landon smiled. :That's Cybertronian football:

The lines gathered on and off the sideline as the towers raised up in menace. The player with the ball charged forward and knocked one over. Passing away almost literally, Tarn began to move the ball to the end zone. It would be hard fought but they would get a score.

Tarn, 1 and Uraya, 1.

It would only be the beginning.

-0-TBC 2-12-17 **edited 3-1-17**

ESL: Lariat: name for the rope cowboys used to rope a critter

hoosegow: jail

Pardner: Cowboy for friend

Calvary: early American horse back soldiers but even though its CAValry it was invariably pronouced CaLvary by old time cowboys. :D

leoness chapter 416 . 9h ago

Hahahahahaaaa, I love the football chapters. And I love Docker!

ME: I love Docker too. She reminds me of my mom. She was a stand up gal just like Docker. I think there must be a bunch of civilians who raged against the machine besides her and its fun to showcase them. HUGS! I love footie and after that, the war game. OMG. I can't wait. I have been rereading the other games and I have to say, I laugh out loud too. I sometimes when writing have to reread the pieces after I get it all down. Sometimes I don't know where it comes from but I'm glad it does. HUGS, dear Leoness.


	418. Chapter 418

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 418)

Everyone who is finding things in this that need a hammer are my heroes. Thanks. :D

-0-At Tarn v Uraya

They lined up again fairly snorting smoke out of their nostrils. The humans who didn't live here full time or have much experience around the bots had discussed that the night before in the Consulate where half a dozen of the most famous sportscasters visiting here were bunking. They were sitting up with a few consuls and some staff including Carly Brooks-Spencer sipping wine, eating snacks and talking together over what they had seen, heard and were marveling over.

"You know," one of them said to no one in particular, "it's really intriguing to me to see essentially cars with faces."

"What do you mean?" a French consul asked.

"I expected aliens to be alien but these are metallic people. Some of them I'm finding are extremely handsome on a scale that would hold water on Earth. What do you think? I saw the twins today and their faces are fascinating," the first replied. "It's obvious that the two are athletes and in peak condition however that means among their species but I find their faces fascinating. They're so expressive and I think really attractive and handsome. What do you say about that, Carly? What did you think when you first came here?"

Carly considered the minefield that his question could open up for her here regarding the feelings of the Cybertronians and the perception of disrespect and slight in a heroic society. She knew about the twins, mostly in the most indirect manner and she knew that they had a sore spot for Sam, though not why. She shrugged slightly. "I think some of them, most of them are beautiful. They weren't 'made' to look human like nor were they crafted to be. This is how their species developed. They look like they do because they do. I remember first being overwhelmed with how big and tall everyone was. Some of the bigger mechs were intimidating. I remember Sam pulling over to have a conversation with Roadbuster the first time I went out with him on a segway."

"Roadbuster?" another asked.

She nodded. "He's an Autobot soldier who likes to fight and has a time adjusting to not having that opportunity. He's a guard and extraction expert at the Prison when he isn't on missions with the other soldiers. He's a Wrecker too. I remember him staring down with his to-me-at-the-time featureless face and feeling intimidated. It's not so now that I have more experience but then, yes." Roadbuster was all business with a minimalist face, squarish shaped helm and a piercing blue visor that masked his optics. She had learned to read their moods in their eyes and the ones with visors were still a work in progress. "He's always been decent to me but then they oddly enough are very courteous and more open to women among the humans than men."

"Why is that?" the French sportswriter asked.

She shrugged. "They are statistically within the margin of error for their society to be almost 100% mech. Femmes are very, very few, frighteningly few. Roadbuster by the way is considered handsome. Ratchet is considered ravishingly beautiful and so is Prowl. I know that might seem … odd but then we **are** dealing with aliens and alien sensibilities. I was told that most of the mechs consider human men's genitals repulsive."

The men present grinned, then laughed. The French reporter refilled his glass. "Then we better say 'sir'."

Everyone laughed but down deep they filed the information in 'need to know **NOW'.**

-0-On the field

The ball was tossed and the lines slammed together, the ringing jarring sound felt in the back teeth of every human present. The Cybertronians all around them were cheering, waving, slugging each other once in a while, and bellowing. The sound without audial dampeners would likely be lethal to the humans. The Cybertronian babies were mostly in carriers with soundproof covers or in similar conditions in carry holds.

The Urayans had hold of the Tarnians with both doing the turtle dance back and forth, gaining and losing ground over a fifty foot distance. That's when they slammed out of bounds heading for the bench of Uraya to crash into the wall just down from the humans. The security mechs had moved into position but weren't needed as the players began to untwist and stand up. The humans leaned over the edge of the wall to see the violence the mob walking back usually covered up. Fists flew and insults did too as the mechs hoofed it back to the sidelines.

The ref was having a heated conversation with the brick wall that was the captain of Uraya, a mechanism so dense and heavy that he had been recruited by half the teams in the league to be 'the plug'. That was an old strategy where a huge mech stands in the middle and plugs things up. Real plugs were rare and coveted. Uraya had gotten to the home boy first. He wasn't fast but he was impenetrable. His name was Insert. His nickname (behind his back) was Invert. No one who ever ran into him walked away with his nose assembly pointing outward after the experience. They walked to the line, the wing got it for Tarn, then the dance of doom began. The big mechanisms sort of stood in place windmilling their arms as their bulk tended to cut down on passing space.

That's when the ball was passed, deflected by a Urayan arm and headed back to the stands straight toward Prime. He passed Solus to Kestrel, then caught the ball with one of his big servos. It was so reflexive and instinctive that the soldiers among the humans gave him a standing ovation, even though they were already standing. The big mech's reflexes were legendary and his reputation justified. The crowds howled at the moon(s).

:That was headed our way: a newsman said who was from England. :We would be obliterated if that ever came toward us:

:Think mushy peas: Niall Graham said with a grin. Everyone laughed loudly. It helped with the overall level of anxiety for the nOObs. Watching Cybertronian football was a life threatening adventure none of them would trade for the moon(s). They turned back to Prime.

He held the ball with a grin on his face, then tossed it easily back to the ref who caught it, bowed to Prime, then walked back to hand it to the wing again. The humans stared at Prime, then the game. :How heavy is that ball? It looks huge: one asked.

:I'm not sure exactly. It looks bigger than the ball used in other games by smaller and lighter teams: Will Lennox said as he swayed gently with an enraptured Annabelle in his arms. :Someone told me it depended on the size of the team. They can range from 300 to 1,500 pounds. Its solid metal with a lead core. The handle they use to carry or pass. It helps to keep the ball in the scrum. Magnetizing also does:

:That's against the rules: a newsman from New York City replied.

The locals stared at him a moment, then burst out laughing. Turning back to the game, the toss was made and the wing threw it again. It sailed overhead, was caught by a back who was just 'wandering' around who then sped onward to the goal.

It was instructive to watch heavy equipment run. It took a moment to get going, then they would pick up steam. They had already shown what momentum could do for a mech having crashed into the last one who scored, then taking themselves and him out on a stone wall. They bounded like Sumo wrestlers on ice skates chasing the ball carrier as their goalie and defensive blockers prepared for him. By that time, his own teammates were up to speed too and some of the more obscure rules of Cybertronian football were unveiled. No one in the crowd would be surprised but humans on two worlds would be.

Again.

A huge mech was booking it toward the goal while another on the opposing team worked to catch up. That one came close, then reached out. Pouring on the steam, he finally gripped the neck of the transcontinental bus-like figure rushing to stop the goal. The gripped mech goggled a moment, then skid as he turned in the others grasp. That one surprised at the turn of events slid and the two nearly passed each other, staring daggers as they did. Then they closed the gap and began to slag it out. Fists flew as devastating blow after devastating blow landed hard. Lumbering past them were several other big mechs, all of whom had others hanging off them.

:My god: the English writer said. :This would get you banned for life in the UK. How does this work?:

Naill considered the question. :They can fight but they can't cock their fist. If you draw back your arm you get a penalty. This was a street game before it was stolen by the wealthy and 'refined'. The game as its played here is Cybertronian football in its purest and original form. Fighting is allowed, certain kinds of violence is acceptable if it follows the rules but others aren't:

:See how they're punching but not drawing back their arms?: Will Lennox said as the group nodded. :If they draw back to add power to the punch they get penalized. You can hang all over a mech but you can't bite or yank on them. You can't put a choke hold on but you can trip them. You can slap each other and even in some cases kick but it has to be without intent:

:Intent?: the Frenchman asked.

:Intent to maim or kill: Epps said with a grin.

On the field the mechs were brawling, the crowd was screaming, Prime was smirking at Prowl who was frowning, Docker was cheering her mechanisms, Ultra Magnus was put out, Arcee was laughing, the Urayan bench were meeting to decide to go out there en mass to help things along or not... the usual stuff.

The refs watched, consulted their chronometers, bitched together, and were generally standing around looking miffed. The winger with the ball had been kicked out of bounds so it would have to wait, the ins, until the slagfest was concluded. It looked like it was going to take awhile.

"What do you think?" Kup asked as he sized up the two behemoths who were the main card at the slag fest.

"I think old Lefty there has a punch," Springer said as he and Drift watched the crowd which was getting into the slagging like it was the Coliseum in Rome and Caligula was going to thumbs up or down depending on how loud they yelled. They yelled loud.

Drift grinned. "This could take a while. What do you want for dinner?"

Springer grinned back. "You aren't cooking are you?"

"Nope," Drift said. "I'm just making conversation."

"Good," Springer said with faked relief. "You had me worried there a moment."

Drift laughed, then glanced down as Hercy joined them. "That Lefty has a punch," the little mechanism said. "I think its time to put this in the can."

"Which can? The jailhouse?" Drift asked the old codger that he found hilarious and deadly at the same time.

"That's an idea," Hercy said, then the sound of an engine revving caught their attention.

Standing on the wall barrier in front of a way high up section of seating filled with mini-cons and mini-con Seekers, a mechanism that from his distance away appeared to be micro-mini was ready to jump. He did to the applause of the crowd with him. As he fell, he transformed. A tiny jet, one with red accents on a blindly white body fell, then shot upward. A new menace had arrived at the arena.

 **"OH, FRAG ME!** " Springer said with surprise, angst, and astonishment.

"Later," Drift said as he turned to watch the little jet fly in a very tight turn at the end of the stadium, then head toward the two fighters with gathering speed. Everyone on the field that wasn't fighting turned with the same expression Springer had on his face at the moment to see a small jet bearing down on them. Everyone on the field fell to the ground face first as he buzzed them. Flashing past, he flew straight upward, up and up he went, then he seemed to stall.

A gasp in the crowd seemed to suck what little air there was around them, then the exhale of sound was mindboggling. The mini-con began to fall to the earth below. The only ones who weren't running for their lives were three groups fighting it out and Springer who was running toward the site where the slagger was expected to land with a very big, very loud bang.

That was when Leader 1 began to climb over the railing in his zeal to not crawl out of his exoskeleton and die.

-0-TBC 2-13-17 **edited 2-13-17**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TOMORROW!**

Notes:

 **FANCYSPINNER!** I like Roadbuster and Slacker. Slacker is someone who just needs something and Roadbuster is … uh, he's Roadbuster. :D I haven't thought about the symbionts. I will think about it. I am unclear what to think about that. FOOD FOR THOUGHT! Hugs, my dear Fancy.

 **NARIAPRIME!** I will fix that First Aid thing. :D:D:D I think I have a strange spellchecker that flips stuff. You get it in there wrong and it stays. Docker makes me laugh. Stand up little femme but I think they might tend to be that way given its a mech's world. The cowboy stuff is a tip of the hat to my mom's family, some of whom were cowboys, roped and rode (including the girls who were rodeo queens when you had to ride and rope back in the 1920's and 1930's). Some of them still do. The Sackets are characters by the western writer, Louis L'Amour who wrote about a family who came west, William Tell Sacket and his two brothers. My brother-in-law adores the books and I do too. He was going to name his second kid Tell because it was supposed to be a boy. It wasn't. :*( He named her Ange after Tell's wife. :D Something about a western. A good roping horse can do the job without a rider and so can a cutting horse. The family's working horses are so babied they practically sit on your lap. LOL! HUGS!

Caligula, a Roman Emperor who was bad, mad and eventually skewered. He made his horse a consul in the Senate. :D


	419. Chapter 419

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 419)

-0- **"OH, FRAG ME!"**

Springer stared upward, bellowed a curse that his audials couldn't hear around the gasp that was made by the astonished crowd, then ran for the place where he believed the falling mini-con was going to land. As he reached the spot he was tackled from behind. Flying through the air, he landed on the ground with Drift, rolling like a ball until he took out one of the three pairs slagging it out. They fell like pins at the bowling alley as the mini-con approached the ground like a ball dropped to Earth from the International Space Station. Just before he was to hit the ground he stopped. He stopped so abruptly that it seemed like someone had halted a film. He stood in the air just above the ground, a fully formed teeny tiny mech, held up from disaster by his ability as a flight mechanism to fly with his slagging little feet.

He hovered in place laughing maniacally, pointing at Drift and Springer who jumped up to turn toward what they believed would be an oil stain on the pristine field of play. **"BWAHAHAHAAA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES!"** he cried out, then transformed into a very tiny, incredibly cute jet once more. He lit his afterburners, then flew out and began to fly a very close circular route around the top tiers of the stadium. By the time he made his first circle, the crowd was egging him on.

The little slagger.

"Frag," Springer said as he watched Leader-1 run toward him in a fit of fury. "Lea, who the slag was that?"

" **THAT WAS SOULE! HE'S A MICRO MINI-CON SEEKER! THAT MECHANISM HAS TO STOP! HE'S GIVING US A BAD NAME!"** Leader-1 said with intense fury.

The three ducked as they were buzzed, the little jet rolling onward, then turning to buzz the Urayan bench. They ducked as he flashed past, then he turned to come back at Lea, Drift and Springer. Springer set his peds, then waited as the mech bore down on them. It was almost too much, the speed he was maintaining but as he flashed over their helms Springer leaped up and grabbed him by the gear. This little mech was so drunk that he hadn't retracted his gear.

Springer was pulled off his peds by momentum alone, then away they went as the tough little slagger began to climb into the sky. The camera followed him lovingly, then split screened the view as Drift ran frantically after the two on the ground. **"DON'T JUMP, SPRINGER! THE FALL WILL KILL YOU!"** Drift shouted as he ran in a circle on the ground with his arms out.

" **WHAT THE FRAG! YOU LITTLE FRAGGER!"** Springer bellowed as they cleared the top tiers. He flew to the middle of the stadium. Hovering a moment, the little slagger retracted his gear. Springer began to fall like a rock to the ground several hundred feet below. **"WHAT THE FRAG!"**

Drift halted, then adjusted himself to be directly under Springer. "Oh Primus … this is going to hurt," he muttered as he braced himself to try to catch the big mech falling like an anvil in the bright blue sky.

Springer fell nearly to the ground before he transformed into flight mode, then hovered barely above the ground. **"GET THE FRAG ON! WE'RE GOING TO BAG HIS SORRY AFT!"** he yelled at Drift who was standing just directly under him as he transformed.

Drift leaped up, straddled Springer just far enough from his rotors and they took off. The little mini-con booked it to the lower tiers where he flew like a boss, his wake knocking sub-adults off their peds. Right behind him Springer gave chase as Drift leaned to the left and right to grab the little jet. Around and around they went with the crowd chanting for and against both.

Hercy and Kup watched them with amusement. "That youngling is a fine mech," Hercy said. "I have to say they work as a good team."

Kup grinned. "I'm fond of both of them."

Hercy nodded his helm. Lon, Bezel, Bumblebee, and several others stared at the two with awe and amazement. "What do we do, Appa?" Lon asked.

"Watch," Hercy said with a slight grin.

They did.

The little mech was flying here and there buzzing like a maddened bee, then he made a big mistake. He flew along the row slightly above the Primal Box. As he did Optimus Prime, Leader of the People, Messiah of all that was Cybertronian reached out and with his five zillion pound grip caught the little slagger with his bare hands.

Springer flashed past, nearly did a loop-the-loop, then returned to hover malevolently as Optimus struggled with the little jet. Drift who nearly fell off was pissed and even though it wasn't his 'thing' to be given his zen disposition, he was. Prime held Soule until he transformed back into the little drunk that he was. Laying in Prime's big arms, he smiled. **"OPTIMUS PRIME! YOU CAUGHT ME! PRAISE THE MAKER!"**

Prime grinned, then tossed the little mech to Drift who caught him. "I did. Now go nicely."

" **FOR YOU, THE MOON! OPTIMUS PRIME, LEADER OF THE PEOPLE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"** he cried out happily as Springer banked, flew to the sideline, then settled.

Drift slid off, then handed the little mech over to Roadbuster. "Plant him."

Roadie laughed, then walked off with the little mech in his grip. He hung upside down dangling by one ped as he laughed and waved to everyone. Hercy watched him go, then watched as Springer transformed back to the delight of the crowd. "Nice save, infant. Some good work."

Springer stared at the little mech who he half admired and half feared. "Thanks. The little fragger. I'm going to magistrate court when he comes up."

The rest would go as well.

The refs who were watching shook their helms. Looking around at the crowd, the chief ref gave the word **. "THE NEXT SLAGGER WHO DOES THAT KIND OF THING WILL EARN A FORFEIT FOR BOTH TEAMS!** "

It would take a few moments to clear the field of junk everyone in the stands threw at him for that pronouncement, then he would start the game again. They would have to consult the tape pre-flight to remember the play. Then it was on again.

Ratchet who was watching glanced at Prime who was laughing with his father. "Nice catch."

He glanced at Ratchet, then grinned. "I try."

Huge laughter greeted that as the visiting humans who were watching all of them goggled at the big mech who had just plucked a speeding jet out of the sky with his bare hands. They would get invites to fancy dinners just to tell that story when they got home.

-0-Announcer's booth

"That's one for the history books," Blaster said. "Prime is amazing."

"For those of you on Earth who don't know, Optimus Prime can pick up 1,000,000 pounds with his bare hands. By himself. He's a force of nature, Our Optimus."

"He's the greatest," Revet said with conviction.

-0-Announcer's booth

They sat watching the game, making notes and **MARVELING** at the **WONDROUS SPLENDOR** of Cybertronian football. All of them had been sportscasters for years but never had they seen such a delight of insanity and mayhem. All around three worlds and many outposts vast oceans of viewers watched transfixed as the teams walked back to play the ins to their best effect, with Tarn preparing to kick them into the ozone if they did.

-0-Bar in Cally

"Fuck. Did he just catch a jet with his bare hands?" -Drunk man B

Nodding. -Drunk men A and C

"See if your Lexus can do that, Tim." -Drunk man B nearly pouring his beer down the front of himself. Again.

-0-In a pub in Glasgow

"I wanna go to a game."

"Go to the resort. Get a job as a sportscaster. What do ya wan' me to do for ye, Angus?"

"Well, ya can get off my foot for starters."

-0-In a hoity-toity apartment in Paris

"Merde."

-0-In the sound stage where the sportscasters sat watching the download

"I hate Costas. I hear that Ambassador Ratchet called him to come personally," a sportscaster said.

"I heard that too. I thought I saw him when the camera panned the crowd," another said.

"I hate you, Costas." the first man said.

Everyone in the room including the camera men and the intern keeping the craft services table up to speed nodded. At this moment, they hated him too.

-0-At the game

The humans stood together marveling as the ins fizzled out under a body slam of Tarn players. It would now have to be thrown in by the refs and whoever got it, kept it. Maybe.

:I don't get this part. If they don't get it in, they have to throw the ball to either team who can take it to a score: Bob Costas said. :Why not give them another try?:

The soldiers turned to Costas and stared at him a moment. :Why?" -all the soldiers

:I think the lot of you have been here too long: Bob Costas said with a grin.

:We have. Drinks on us afterward: Judy Witwicky replied as the ball was tossed and the scramble began. The pileup piled up, then went upward as they clawed each other to get the ball. Tarn did, then got sucked down into a most ominous looking scrum. :That's my Tarn: Judy said to resultant laughter.

The scrum staggered toward Uraya's hoop, then staggered to Tarn's, then the bench of Tarn, toward the refs who ran like gazelles, the end zone again, Uraya's bench, the security team on the sidelines including a still pissed Springer who didn't run because frag them, the midfield line, the end zone of Uraya where it then stalled. They were at equilibrium. One side leaned into the other and before it became a still life with ball the siren mercifully blew.

They stood up, punched each other in the face, tossed the ball to the refs, then lined up. Everyone bowed to Prime, then walked off cursing each other while shoving this and that mech across the space between their retreating lines. It was epic all the way to the tunnel and beyond. The best fighting was always in the tunnel before they reached their team dressing rooms.

Everyone in the stands bellowed and yelled, stomped and saluted the slaggers as they left, then it was the highlight reel for the rest of the halftime featuring Springer and a little slagger who could fly like the wind.

-0-Around the stadium

"I think we need to have a talk with your younger mechanisms," Starscream said with a big grin as he swayed gently with Swift in his arms.

Rainmaker who only just now had managed to regain his composure turned to Starscream. "Where's the fun in that?" he said, then began to laugh again.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who had been waiting to grab the little slagger but were beaten to the punch by Prime grinned. "That was hilarious. I think we need to drag Springer and Drift on the town. Get them drunk and maybe get arrested. After all, we'd just be following in the family tradition," Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe nodded. "How about tonight?" he asked as Sunstreaker nodded. :Springer:

Springer who was standing with Drift, Kup and Hercy glanced their way. **:WHAT!?:**

:How about doing the town tonight? You and me, Sideswipe, Bumblebee and the like?:

Springer stared across at Sunstreaker who was holding Kaon as he stood beside Bluestreak. He grinned faintly. :You looking to get arrested?:

:Maybe, but I hear you have some pull in this town: Sunstreaker replied.

:You're on: Springer replied.

Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe who was digging out cookies for the twinnies and Kaon. He nodded.

Sideswipe grinned. "Awesome."

"Between this game, tonight and the war game in two orns, I think this is going to be an epic weekend," Sunstreaker replied.

It would be.

-0-TBC 2-14-17 **edited 2-15-17**

Happy Valentine's Day, World. :D:D:D


	420. Chapter 420

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 420)

-0-Between brawls

The jumbotron played giant sized images of the mayhem both in the skies, the stands and even from the field of play. Fans ate it up as they waited for the second half of the insanity to begin again. Standing in their pen, the humans turned to look upward at the bots in the seats behind them. The reporters walked to the edge of their section to watch Prime and the others so famous on Earth.

Optimus Prime was talking to his parents as he held a daughter with long silver hair. She was wearing a green onesie, an outfit that many of the smallest kids wore. They had been told about the coldness of the planet and how it inhibited the growth and well being of the children. That had been strange. The bots looked invincible. Their children seemed robust and strong. But that was indoors. They were told that the large heat radiating parts of their body, the torso and limbs could dissipate heat loss so fast that an unprotected child would be on their hands and knees in distress in very little time. They would all mature and regulate body temperatures but not for some time.

The big mechs and femmes could. It was still amazing that it could be -120 degrees Fahrenheit right now and the bots were as comfortable as if they were in a heated enclosure. Of course, the humans knew they could do it. Migrations had given ample evidence of that with mechs floating or flying here and there, everywhere. Still, it was one thing to watch or read it and another to be here. One of them tapped Lennox. :Major, do you think Springer could come over here to talk?:

Lennox shrugged, then looked across the field where the big mechs were standing. :Springer:

He turned to look their way, a big rangy mech with a yellow and light green paint scheme. :What?:

:A reporter wants to speak to you: Lennox said with a grin.

Springer stood a moment pondering the request, then walked across the field to the secured area. He got applause and hoots as he did. Drift followed behind, jogging to catch up. They walked to the pen area, then halted. "You rang, Lennox?" Springer asked.

Lennox nodded to three newsmen who were standing together. :They do:

Springer nodded, then turned to the three. He was so big he blocked the view. Drift was no slacker but he was lighter in frame than Springer, most sleek and sharp edged. Springer's gaze was direct but there was humor in it, humor, confidence and an easy going sensibility. He was smart, it was evident, and incredibly capable. One didn't become chief of security over worlds and billions without it. He was incredibly relatable as well. "You called." he said. Drift smirked slightly but didn't speak.

:Thank you, Mr. Springer. We saw what you did. That took guts. Did you really believe that you could bring the Seeker down?: one asked.

Springer smirked faintly. "That was the plan. Even the micro minis have a lot of strength. Most flight mechanisms do."

:You transformed into a helicopter. I thought most grounders didn't have a flight mode: someone asked.

:He's a triple changer: Lola Teasdale said as her twin, Cindy, nodded. :That's why he and the bond there are on the future husband's list:

The humans laughed as Springer chuckled. "You're a few too late."

:We're open to a trine: Lola said with a wink. She turned to the reporters. :Most have one transformation in them but some have more. That's why he could fly, thank goodness. A lot of the grounders can fly. Ratchet can fly, but they don't usually do it and some don't like it:

:What do you triple change into besides a helicopter?: someone asked.

"I have a vehicle mode and this, my root mode," Springer said. "Flight is unusual but then so is my ability to jump."

"He can leap tall buildings in a single bound," Drift added helpfully. Springer smirked slightly.

:How high can you jump?: a reporter asked.

"I can leap over or onto four-story buildings with relative ease," he replied. Considering that they usually run between 60-90 feet, that's about right. I can jump higher if the need's there."

Everyone marveled a moment and as they did an argument that was simmering about half a section straight over broke out into a fight. Drift walked toward it as Springer leaped onto the ledge, then stepped down onto the stairs. Moving upward, then over, he and Drift began to converge on the area. As they did, some of Ironhide's elders shifted to be ready in case the fight came their way. The humans watching Drift and Springer as they reached the fighters and caught them to pull them apart. It was incredibly intense a moment, then the fight was over.

Both Springer and Drift walked down to the arena wall, stepped up, then jumped down. They walked back to the humans. Bobby Epps leaned on the edge of the section wall. :Nice save:

"Thanks," Drift said. "It was either that or let them pulverize you."

:See? That's why they're on the list: Lola Teasdale said to loud laughter.

:It seems at these games there's a lot of violence. You usually arrest some of the crowd. What do you make of that? Is this the usual thing?: a reporter asked.

"Usually," Springer replied. "We love our teams and there are different habits and rules that have grown up with the game. It was a street game in the ghettos on Cybertron. Tough poor kids played it. Eventually, the rest of the planet caught on and gentrified it a bit. The game we play here is how it was always first played. This game is the real deal. The violence in the game is legit. So is the violence in the stands. We know the difference between Prowl and Ratchet punching each other and what just happened down row. That's what makes it exciting."

He would get no complaints from anyone.

-0-Up in the stands a bit farther

"The game is in two orns. We need a strategy to beat Wheeljack. I think I fear him more than Ty and his group," Venture said.

Prime nodded as his father took Solus from him. She lay against her grandfather's shoulder, then drifted off to sleep. The audials of the children were all tuned downward so they were comfortable in the bone crushing roar of the crowd. "We will have to band together or burn separately."

Raptor laughed. "I tried to get Ty to join our side but he's being coy. Given that there are more terrains and a number of urban centers, he thinks he has an even better chance of beating everyone. He told me he's watching Godzilla movies for tactics."

"We better lay in Godzilla for the teevee," Ironhide said with a big smile. "Japanese horror movies are great."

"How about we meet up in the man cave sometime between now and the game?" Raptor said. "Bring everyone who wants to build a coalition."

They agreed it might be the way to go to last more than minimalist time on the game board, which in itself was two and a half square miles of stuff. It was going to be **EPIC**!

-0-Nearby

Rick Owen stood in the human group waiting for the game to begin again. He was taking three reporters on one of the adventures afterward. They were demanding journeys and not for the faint of heart, but he found them inspirational and slightly scary himself. He had struck up a friendship with a couple of the famous human actors who were part of the joint venture television show adapting Nitro's bestseller that was incredibly popular on and off world. They hung out, took hikes and ventured out with escort to see things. How long it would take for them to be allowed to come and go on their own wasn't known yet. The actors were waiting too.

:Why do you suppose they haven't cleared you three to go where you want, when you want?: Rick Harris had asked.

One of them, a very famous leading man shrugged. :I think its about safety. The locals are great at it. I've been here a long time too but they don't know me. I hope I get cleared eventually. I want to really see this place for myself: he said as the others nodded.

Harris nodded. :That's my hope too:

They would talk until the sirens signaled the game to resume.

-0-Little mechs

Standing in a line on a bench shoulder-to-shoulder, little mech bots huddled together as they stared at a datapad. Sunspot carried it in his father's carry hold along with other things they used to help pass the time when they got tired. They were watching a half time report on the other games. It was clear that Kaon would be the team to represent half the aspirations of everyone on world and elsewhere in the championship. They were undefeated. That left the remaining teams to fight it out for the chance to be the other opponent in the Primus Cup final.

"Simfur looks like they're winning, Sunny," Bos said as he looked over the little Seeker's shoulder.

He nodded. "They do, Bos. Maybe Simfur will do it again. They were against Kaon once before. The championship will be so great. Our brothers will beat them. This I know. Kaon's team are champions."

Everyone nodded, Bos, Sunspot, Rambler, Co-D, Spirit, Reflector, and T-Bar, as they huddled to go over the other games. They would do so with the eyes of some of the humans watching. Rick Harris watched them, these miniature versions of the big bots. They were cute and colorful. The babies were either laying on someone's arm or shoulder or in carry holds. That was a novel concept and very practical he thought but then these individuals were.

He was very impressed with them and their society. He had driven to the trail in the desert which meant passing the new multi-city construction in a whittled down crater to the southwest of the Industrial Park Cities. They were at an incredible stage of finish. It looked beautiful with tall gleaming buildings, some others set up for business and all manner of walkways and roads connecting buildings within cities not only on the ground but in the air.

Beautiful. It was all beautiful. Maybe at some point he would be able to just drive a segway or a four wheeler here and there. He would visit that complex and see how they did it. It was a masterwork, but then so was the whole place. At that point the siren sounded and the teams in their lines began to return.

The sound of the crowds were like waves lapping against the shore in a storm. The sound level was so high they could feel it patter against their suits. The teams walked in, lined up, then bowed to Prime who nodded to them. Without much ceremony, they walked to their benches, then sent their lines out to the field. Springer and Drift had walked back ahead of them, then took up their places on the sidelines with the others.

The refs stepped forward with the ball and made ready to drop it in to Tarn who had won the toss. It settled a bit to become expectant. Then the ball was put into play. A back caught it, then the lines collided. Even though neither team would be in the championships, they would leave a beautiful memory. The clawing and beating that transpired as the Urayan team tried to get to the ball carrier was epic. No one could grab him so he ran with dispatch to the endzone where Urayan goalie stood with one defender while the other set up to block the runner farther up field.

The ball carrier tried to divert but came together with the Urayan player in a drubbing heard round the world. They **CLANGED!** , then flew apart. The ball carrier rolled, got up again and ran forward. The other back came forward just as the other who fell got up too. Together, they rushed the player, got him by the arms and ran to the sidelines with him between them. They headed for the wall, then threw him into the crowd. Noting that he bounced, then disappeared, they walked back to the field with expressions of satisfaction on their faces.

They were met with the refs, a number of mechs on the sidelines for some reason unknown and a righteous number of beer bottles to the noggin.

-0-TBC 2-15-17 **edited 3-16-17**


	421. Chapter 421

The Diego Diaries: **Football!** (dd5 421) not edited

-0-Footie

They lined up again and it was clear to anyone watching that this would be 'one of those', a game where there was nothing but mayhem because other than winning it, there was nothing beyond the end of this game for their teams to pursue. It had taken a bit of effort to peel the player out of the stands, then have him checked for bent participles. Apparently, he had none as he limped to the line and took his place for the toss in. A snit fit with the judges yielded no penalties for the two who had round filed him into the stands. Apparently to the new humans watching, one of the rules was that there were no real rules.

The mech threw the ball at the big grinning face of one of the two defensive backs who tossed him into the stands who was on a tower, caught it on the rebound then ran like the wind. That tower tipped over as he ran right up their chassis. Heading onward toward the Uraya goal, he had the hounds of hell after him. As he closed in on the goalie, he jumped up and with his momentum kicked the goalie out of the way and scored. The goalie flying backward hit the wall and fell forward on his face.

Half the stands applauded and the other half wanted a penalty. That left 45% debating with the other 23.4% over whether it was worth it given this wasn't a playoff game but rather a game to finish the season and make Kaon's own look that much more impressive. While they did that a number of fights broke out in the stands between those who thought the violence was too much and those who didn't. A number of elders frowned at the idea of such bad sportsmanship while a number of rash youngling sub adults decided to join a league the next season. Getting away with furious feloniousness was a real pull for the rather underdeveloped clay of youth.

"That wasn't nice," Hercy said with a big grin.

"No, it wasn't," Kup said with his own big grin.

Drift and Springer stared at them, then the players. "Better them than me," Springer said as the younger bucks with him snickered.

The scoring player did the usual half wit dance all football athletes appeared to be required to do when they scored. It must be a union rule one might think. When he was finished, he walked past a passel of steaming lineman of the opposing team. Tarn on the other hand were hooting and hollering, punching servos and slapping asses in the completely hetero manner of sportsmen everywhere.

*cough*

The player who scored smugly smurfed past two Tarn players rubbing in the score when one of them turned to follow him. He kicked the Tarnian wing in the aft nearly driving his butt up to his tonsils. Flying in a complete flip, he landed on his face on the ground. The others who saw him on both sides take a dive, literally, turned toward each other with cocked fists.

"Oh, frag ..." -Springer feeling fragged.

Again.

The refs blew their tops since whistles didn't work too well in such a thin atmosphere. **"YOU MECHANISMS! DON'T OR I WILL HAVE YOU TOSSED OUT OF THE GA-!"** That was as far as he got when a mechanism in the middle of the gathering group gripped him by the neck, then threw him over his shoulder like he was a dish cloth heading for the sink after drying a ten course meal's worth of dishes. He flew up over the crowd, then landed on his back next to the player who was sitting on the ground trying to stand with a bashed butt.

That was the cue for a grand melee of the type one would have to go back to the 100 Years War to replicate. For a moment they were glaring at each other, then they were slagging the crap out of each other. The benches watched the players on the field, considered that a ref had been tossed like a wadded up piece of paper out of the scrum and decided to sit this one out. They didn't want their last game of the season to be a forfeit to **URAYA/TARN OF ALL THINGS!** It was probably the only point of agreement that both sides would have for some time to come.

Prime watched the slag off with amusement that was captured by the cameras lovingly. He was having his usual great time as a total fan of the game, one he had been very good at in the vacant lots and streets of the slums growing up. He and Deion were unstoppable. Prowl had watched the game in stadiums, the refined version of it with stricter rules and less body bags but this was more fun. Some of the players were amazing and he loved a good martial skill. But not a grand melee in the midde of the last game of the season for the two teams. What would the neighbors (on Earth) think?

Yes, Prowl was a good girl.

Ratchet on the other servo was howling with laughter along with Alor, who not being high caste even if everything he did had that stamped all over it, was still a mid caste heathen at spark. **"THIS IS SO FUNNY! LOOK AT SPRINGER!"** Ratchet said as he laughed loudly.

Alor and everyone else did. Springer was standing on the sideline filled with angst and uncertainty. Should he step on the field and stop this? There wasn't a fragging mini-con in sight. He commed Password, league President for an opinion and got one.

Frag.

Springer glanced at Drift and the others. "Password would like us to break this up." Everyone nodded but no one moved. Springer shook his helm. "Slaggers. Let's go."

"Do we bring the horses?" Bezel asked uncertainly.

"No," Bumblebee replied with a shocked expression. "They could get hurt."

Springer stared at his team with a sinking feeling of WTF, then squared his shoulders. "Right. Let's go."

With that, Springer, the legendary Chieftain of the Wreckers, son of a Chaos Bringer and someone fully qualified to screw his helm back on his head after it was ripped off by a monster truck walked onto the field with a look of doomed determination. The others followed fully prepared to bleed. The crowd rose to its feet in approval and mass expectation.

"Well, better get the hot glue gun out," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "This is going to be bad."

Alor glanced at him with a smile. "When hasn't it?"

They both laughed loudly.

"I think we might need to help the younglings," Raptor said as he slammed his fists together.

Hard Drive looked at his son, then his grandson, then his great grandson. He grinned. "Alright." With that, four Praxian Elite mechanisms walked to the steps, to the wall, then jumped off it onto the sidelines. The humans who saw them turned to Ratchet who smiled.

It was on.

-0-Heading toward the huge brawl

Drift tapped Springer on the arm. "Look."

Springer looked, then grinned. "You know what they say … the family that bleeds together goes to triage together."

With huge laughter and lighter sparks, the doom patrol continued onward. They would arrive at the brawl about the same time as the Praxian Elites.

-0-In the control booth

"I don't know about you, Jazz, but this just got interesting," Blaster said as the three of them stared at the unfolding drama with disquieted delight. "Ironhide and his family just joined the debacle. If you don't know and I don't know anyone who doesn't, that's Ironhide at the end of the group walking out to help Springer. The mech in front of him is his father, General Blackjack. The mech in front of Blackjack is his father, Raptor, a general himself. The mech in front is General Hard Drive of Praxus, Ironhide's great grandfather. All of them but Ironhide is a general, all of them are fierce fighters and they're all members of the highest caste in our old System of Exception, the Praxian Military Elites. No one has higher status than them in the old system, not even Primes. This is going to get good in about three seconds … three … two … one."

-0-On the field

They reached the brawl, then Raptor stepped ahead, gripped the arm of a massive lineman and spun him. "Look, slagger, we can do this my way or the hard wa-." That was as far as Raptor could channel Ultra Magnus, his grandson oddly enough, before a fist planted him. He fell back, then flattened on the ground.

Ironhide and Blackjack looked at him with incredulity, then pulled him back to his peds. Raptor grinned, rubbed his nose, then raised his fists. He was going to box the slagger into the ground. They then began to trade blows that would drop a freight train moving at 70 miles an hour. Two other mechs paused pummeling someone else a moment, then moved on Ironhide and Hard Drive. Both of them took a stance, then it was on.

Springer and Drift who along with everyone else paused a moment to be amazed at Raptor, then leaped into the mix. It was rock 'em, sock 'em robots everywhere.

-0-Studio in New York City in the MCA Building in Manhattan, NYC, NY, USA, PDQ, RSVP, ET AL

"Did I ever tell you that I would give up FIFA and the Super Bowl to do this broadcast? What the hell did we do before Cybertronian football?" an ESPN sportscaster asked.

"Nothing worth remembering," another said softly as they watched the unfolding scene with awe and amazement.

-0-In the stands

"Raptor got a sucker punch. I'm surprised," Ratchet said as he glanced at Turbine.

Turbine grinned. "I told him to never spin an opponent because it lets them get the first punch. Mech never learns."

"When you're that handsome, you don't need to," Ratchet replied. He meant it.

Turbine grinned at him. He knew that Ratchet meant it.

Prowl who was standing next to Prime with his arms folded over his chassis was frowning. "This is conduct unbecoming an officer."

Prime who was laughing with his father looked down at Prowl. "Maybe, but it is funny."

Miler and Venture grinned but not in Prowl's view, the priss.

-0-Down there where it was happening

Springer and Drift were flattened by the sheer size of the mechs they were dealing with. The players seemed to be ready to let caution fly to the wind in their zeal. They both rose in time to see a big mech punch Ironhide in the gut, pick him up, then walk to the stands and drop him down inside the first few rows. He fell like an anvil into an infestation of mini-cons. They walked back and gripped Lon by the neck. Carrying him to another section, they dropped him down into an infestation of feisty elders. When they did, the one who had Lon ended up with Bezel clinging to their back like a tick. One would walk back for more while the other would spin in a circle trying to pluck the kid off.

Hercy stood back watching the hoo-hah, then picked out a wing who was smaller but tough. He walked through the fighting, then tapped the player. The big tall mech turned, then dropped to his knees. The blow that hit him was so fast and so well placed that he had no defense. Hercy cuffed him, then began to drag him by a ped from the pile up. He walked to a couple of uncertain Watchmen, both young and likely to bruise, then grinned. "Take them away when we drag them out. Okay, infants?"

They nodded with intense relief on their faces. "We will, Appa."

Hercy turned back to find another. While he did, Kup would be getting slapped around by a very big mech, Drift and Springer were trying to bring down another while not getting planted, Lon would be trying to crawl out of the stands while tiny servos of infuriating elders would be slapping him on the head. Ironhide on the other hand would be getting the worst end of it when a passel of drunk mini-cons decided to jump up and down on him while he lay wedged into the seating. Bellowing like a castrated bull, he struggled to get up and return the favor.

No one in his family was able to help him so Ratchet jumped over the wall and jogged down to the debacle. He reached the spot, then leaned over the wall. "Ironhide, quit fooling around and get out of there this instant!" he said with a big smile.

That was when what seemed about 300 tiny mini-con servos gripped Ratchet and dragged him over the wall. He disappeared into the tide and dropped from sight altogether.

-0-Booth

"Oh frag. They got Ratchet," Jazz said. **"CALL THE POLICE! THEY GOT RATCHET!"**

Everyone in the booth laughed but Revet. He had to be restrained from going to the field himself.

-0-How it all broke down at the moment

Lon was being pummeled by the elderly. He was losing that battle, something that might not look too good among the peer group.

Bezel was getting dizzy holding on to the mech who dropped Lon in the viper's nest of old people, terrified to let go. He knew if he did it would really, really hurt. He held on as the big mech spun hoping against hope the fragger would get dizzy and stop. He wouldn't.

Ironhide was lying wedged into a bench while on top of him bellowing and struggling himself, Ratchet of all people was flailing. He had heard Ratchet's voice but it sounded far away. When he landed on Ironhide, the big mech got a slight reprieve. Instead of jumping up and down on **his** chassis, they were now doing it to Ratchet. When he got free he was going to kill him some mini-cons. The problem at the moment was getting free. Five tons of search and rescue vehicle was on top of him and on top of Ratchet, about fifteen mini-con slaggers were making mincemeat of him.

Hard Drive was nearly done with his mech when Hercy cuffed him. Grinning at the general who picked out his next target for some serious Cybertronian jujitsu, Hardie didn't notice that his son, Raptor and his grandson, Blackjack were getting the worse end of it by mechs who were just that big and powerful. Even though both mechs were astoundingly big and powerful themselves, they weren't cranes and bull dozers in their work time.

None of them knew that Ironhide was missing and that Ratchet was floundering too. They did see that Springer and Drift had teamed up with Kup to take players down together one at a time. Of course, Tarn and Uraya saw that too and several of them decided to do the same. About three monster trucks headed toward Drift, Springer and Kup to weigh in on the fun. It wouldn't be. Fun, that is.

Hercy himself was just about done with number two when it occurred to him to look around. It didn't look good for the home team so he handed off his mech, then pulled his prod from subspace. Turning to take in the scene, he decided to save Kup first from a premature end to a long and colorful life.

-0-In the booth

"Oh, frag. Here comes the cattle prod. This is only getting better and better," Jazz said as Blaster howled with laughter. Even Revet had to smile at that remark.

That was when Docker would actually make it to the wall, jump off and high tail it toward the broohaha.

-0-TBC 2-16-17 edited 2-17-17


	422. Chapter 422

**Chapter 422: Chapter 422**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 422)

Note: Went out and had a cheeseburger. OMG. So sick. I don't think I can eat rich food anymore. :D

 **HERE WE GO!**

-0-On the way to the melee

They both flipped through the air from their seating, spinning over the humans, transforming, then landing on their skates. The cameras which were everywhere caught them lovingly from two different angles. They turned and hit speed before anyone could recover from the surprise. Roaring forward, Sideswipe gently scooped up a running Docker, then skid to a halt as Sunstreaker flashed past both of them. Turning, Sideswipe sped back, slid to a halt, then gently, carefully, tossed Docker upward. Catching her with ridiculous ease, Optimus Prime nodded to Sideswipe who immediately roared back to the fight.

Sunstreaker had reached the mini-con sidebar of the big brawl going on behind them. Grabbing the little slaggers who were jumping up and down on their victims, he tossed them over his shoulder like he was cleaning out a sock drawer in a hurry. The mini-cons flew through the air and landed in the middle of the fight disappearing from view. Sunstreaker finally grabbed Ratchet's arm and pulled hard. Ratchet's face appeared with a pissed expression, then a big mech turning with rage for another opponent grabbed Sunstreaker and dragged him away. Sunstreaker with a death grip on Ratchet was stretched and so was Ratchet. The wall holding him in crumbled and Ratchet fell out onto the sidelines.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** Ratchet bellowed as he rolled. Behind him floundering as his shoulder was still jammed under the steel seating, Ironhide struggled to rise. Behind him standing on the steel bench an elder mini-con was beating on the mini-cons around her with a cane.

-0-On the field

The big mechs slagged it out hard and fast. The mini-cons were being picked up and thrown hard like screaming rocks at the big mechs as they battled it out. The mini-cons bounced off, flying farther and farther afield. Revving up to chase them down, Maxi was bagging them as fast as she could catch them. Busy with their own annihilation, Springer and Drift weren't able to put that to rest which was a good thing. The mini-con problem was thinning much more swiftly than the big mechs were.

Hard Drive and Raptor stood back to back trading hard blows with two of the bigger linemen of Tarn. Blackjack was being dragged around by two of the bigger linemen of Uraya. He was bellowing and dragging his heels slowing down the two mech's idea of taking him to the wall on the other side of the field to stuff him head first over the wall into a large rubbish bin sitting there. They would.

-0-In the stands

Typhoon gripped Quadrus by the arm pulling him down. "Sit, infant. I don't want you to get hurt."

" **BUT APPA! THE FAMILY IS IN TROUBLE!"** Quadrus asked as every one of the kids stood up to fulfill their function (to their family).

"We know," Ty said as he stood and slammed his fists together. "That's why we're going."

Metroplex grinned. "We are?" he asked as he stood with Fort Max, a smirking Tyke, and Acroplex.

"We are," Ty said as he walked to the steps to go down to the sideline.

"Ammas," Tru said as he glanced at a chuckling Dangerous and Clipper. "What do we do?"

"Sit back and enjoy the fun, infants," Dangerous said.

The big frames reached the wall, jumped down, then began to walk toward the hoo-hah, five mechs at least 35 feet tall with fists the size of very big things. The crowd lost its shit when they saw them and cameras that weren't out before came out now.

"This is a dream game," Rainmaker said as he took a pause in belly laughing to speak to his sons and the bonds.

"Do they need air support, Elder?" Starscream asked with a big grin.

"If they do, I volunteer," Rainmaker said.

Optimus Prime, on the other hand, was dealing with Prowl.

 **"WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS!? THE NORMANDY INVASION!? THIS IS A FOOTBALL GAME!"** **-Prowl having a moment of his own**

Prime who was laughing loudly while keeping an optic on Docker of Uraya couldn't take the time to answer.

-0-Down field as it stood

Blackjack found himself stuffed face down in a metal bin that held rubbish on the other side of the field from the brouhaha. He was flailing and cursing like a boss.

Raptor and Hard Drive were holding their own against mechanisms so strong a mere glare from them could lay waste to a whole city block.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were getting pummeled by three backs, a wing and what was left of the fifteen mini-cons for being the team that defeated all their teams for the championship.

Hercy was studying the best angle to stick his prod on a mech the size of Vesuvius that was currently spewing his magma all over Kup. Pummeling him by gripping Kup by the neck, the massive bot was effectively taking him out of the game. Hercy circling them was angling for the big mech's codpiece so he could be sure that he wouldn't get up again without a decided limp. He had two dents in his face from missing that spot in the last mech he hit with his prod. He wasn't taking any chances this time.

Springer was getting the worst end of it from a big mech who was using Drift to make his point. He had Drift by the ankle and was beating Springer with him. Springer with his rage rising with every passing second was slowly wearing down his opponent. He was sure if he hit the big mech enough, he would be worn down from using Drift like a baton. For Drift's sake, he hoped so. It slagging hurt every time Drift landed on his helm. How Drift felt about it, he had no time to ask.

On the sidelines watching with growing disquiet, Bumblebee turned to Roadbuster. "They said to stay out of it. Should we?"

Roadie glanced at Bee like he was insane. "No." He then ran forward to leap high in the air for the mech slapping Springer around. He would land on him with a clang, then slide off. Bee would do no better but this mech would now have four Autobots trying to bring him down.

Ratchet sat up, then glanced with astonishment at the spectacle. Then he burst into laughter long and loud. Standing, swaying, he brought up his fists, smirked like one of the damned, then charged head long into the fight. Behind him, forgotten, Ironhide struggled to pull himself out from where he was wedged into a bench. Standing over him swinging hard with her cane, a tiny mini-con femme defended his sorry aft.

-0-Getting there

They came in in a line, each of them just that much apart. They were huge, five big mechs with a reputation so sacred among The People that they were almost deified. Slamming his servos together, Ty grinned. **"HERE WE COME, SLAGGERS! READY OR NOT!"** That is when they joined servos and ran forward. As they did, they mowed down half the slaggers in the melee before reaching the other side. Turning toward them again, they ran in and began to pick up bots and throw them like cord wood.

Springer staggered back, then looked at the big frames sorting out the slaggers. "Oh, look at that," he said as he swayed. "The cavalry is here, the fraggers." The big mech he was fighting threw Drift at Springer at that moment sending the two flying.

Fort Max turned to that big mech. "That wasn't nice," he said, then hit the big player in the face with his big, big fist. The mech staggered back startling Max by still staying on his feet. Max hit him again. He staggered. Max hit him again, then threw caution to the wind. Picking up the player, Max threw him as far as he could.

He could throw him a long, long way.

" **GIVE IT UP! WE SERVE THE PRIME! SEMPER FI, SLAGGERS! FOR CYBERTRON AND THE NEIGHBORHOOD!"** Ty bellowed as he dropped mechs all around. He picked one up off someone on the ground and tossed him. Staring down, he smiled. **"RATCHET! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!?"** He pulled Ratchet up, then two mechs jumped him. Ty staggered backward into the crowd and disappeared.

Ratchet stared at him go as he stared around at the insanity. Then he remembered. He looked back toward the wall, then ran forward. **"I'M COMING, ONLY ONE! HANG ON!"**

-0-In the stands

"Wow, Appa really hits hard," Lumi said as he stood beside Fireball holding his servo. "We should go out there."

"Not on your spark, infants," Dangerous said with a laugh. "Besides, it's more fun watching Prowl."

" **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? ARE YOU GOING TO CALL A HALT TO THIS OR DO I ASK RAINMAKER FOR AIR SUPPORT!?"** Prowl asked as he looked way up at a howling Prime.

Prime stared down with a huge smile. "You are too late. I already did."

At that moment, a huge mechanism across the stadium jumped off his tier, transformed, then flew straight upward. The crowd lost their processors. Rainmaker flew up until he was nearly out of sight, then he came screaming downward. He flew low over everyone who took a dive to retain their helms. He shot upward and came back again.

Ratchet who was kneeling nearby tugging on Ironhide paused long enough to look up. **"HURRY UP, IRONHIDE! THEY'RE GOING TO STRAFE US AGAIN!"** With a huge tug, Ironhide rolled out and so did several mini-cons including the tiny femme as the wall and seat came off their moorings. They ended up in a big pile, Ironhide, Ratchet and the femme. They sat up in time to duck again. Mach one broke in the stadium as Rainmaker climbed upward again.

Lying flat on their backs looking upward, everyone paused long enough to take stock in things. They were brawling for the edification of three or four planets, billions of individuals and their home team. Night and Day Watch lay bent and bleeding everywhere along with a platoon of mini-cons who didn't need to duck and a number of titans who were laughing long and loudly as they did. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe being hoodlums were egging each other on to grab Rainmaker the next time he made a strafing run and were doubly glad he hadn't been shooting when he did.

This time.

Rainmaker came around again bearing down but before he flashed past, he slowed, transformed in air, then landed like a boss on his peds. He slammed down like all Seekers did, then stood. Grinning like the Elder of Seekerkin, he laughed loudly. **"WHO WANTS SOME!?"**

Rainmaker would ever be surprised how many did including what was left of a platoon of mini-cons. By the time Ty got up and turned toward his friend, Rainmaker would be buried under a pile of mechs jonesing for paybacks.

Up high in the stands, Warlord would be watching with awed amazement. "What about it, Ada? Do I help him?"

Warlord's ada grinned. "Nah. Let's see what he's got."

They would.

By this time a half dozen horses came thundering out of a tunnel ridden by mechs with a few rope tricks up their sleeves. They managed to bag three of the smaller mechs before they had to pull back. By then, Prowl was making headway. Optimus Prime stood, then walked down the steps, his progress lovingly caught by cameras and displayed on the jumbotron. The crowd quieted in surprise, then stood to roar their approval. This game was the shit.

It could only get better now. Primus was about to weigh in on the fun.

Prowl gripped the railing, then turned to go. He had wanted Prime to call in the army, not go himself. **HE WAS THE SLAGGING PRIME! HE COULD DELEGATE BUT NO! HE NEVER DELEGATED!**

Venture stepped in front of him. "No. Let him be Prime."

Prowl stared at his father, then shook his helm. "This is ridiculous."

"I might have thought so before but not now. This is the funniest thing I have ever seen. Look over there at Blackjack," Venture said pointing across the field where 'Jack had been stashed.

Blackjack managed to get to his feet but he was still wedged in the can. He stood with a can over him staggering around as he strained to get free.

Prowl grinned a moment, then looked at his father fondly. "You do have a point."

Prime meanwhile walked along the sidelines to the melee. It had become one side against the other, Autobots against the civilians of the two teams. The mini-cons had been balled up like wadded paper and thrown into the stands. It was huge mech v huge mech and both sides were fixing to collide like a ball game again.

Prime unnoticed hurried forward just as the two sides came together, players on one side, titans and soldiers on the other. Standing in the middle all of a sudden raising his big servos in a placating manner as it suddenly became clear to him that he was going to get wasted, both maddened sides came together against Prime. Tackled and trapped as the clash crashed against him, he stood in the middle of a titanic scrum, pinioned in the arms of maddened mechs and unfortunate circumstances.

Ironhide who had staggered up with Ratchet's help turned to the field. He watched in horror as Prime got slagged, his father staggered toward the same scrum with a can over his helm and Rainmaker get buried under a pile of players. "What the frag is going on?" he asked to no one in particular.

Ratchet nodded. "I really didn't want to come to this game today either." Then they both broke together and ran for the scrum as fast as they could.

-0-TBC 2-18-17 **edited 6-14-17**


	423. Chapter 423

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 423)

NOTE: Thanks! :D I love the humor in Transformers from G1 to the novels. That's the part that's missing from the movies, the fun, and humor. World-weary and guilt-ridden Prime is a sad sight for me. The fun of the cartoons and the novels is great. I think when you have a bunch of confident strong willed and imminently capable guys hanging around who have seen/done/been everything/everywhere it would be a hallmark. I remember it with my dad and uncles, cousins and their friends at get-togethers. HUGS!

-0-The field of 'honor'

Prime felt caught in a vice as the scrum of civilians and soldiers began to stagger forward, or to him, backward. He felt pinched almost beyond belief though he knew that his armor would prevent anything beyond discomfort to his person. All around him mechs were locked together and he felt like he was back on the burned out lot, the one where bars and bookies had once flourished until a gang burnt them out for not playing ball.

That one.

He glanced to his right, then laughed out loud in spite of his predicament. Staggering around swearing at the top of his vocal capacitor, Blackjack was trapped in a barrel of some kind. Prime howled with laughter in spite of himself which the cameras filmed in loving detail. As he did, a flash of red and white appeared. Ratchet had leaped up on the scrum, paused long enough to look at him, then with a belly laugh of his own slid off the other side to run for Blackjack.

Underneath in the scrum, Hercy had managed not to get grabbed. His prod was laying across the way. All he had to do was crawl toward it without a ten-ton truck smashing him into spare parts. He remembered a movie he had seen, then laughed loudly. This forest of legs churning and moving about reminded him of that ridiculously pointless trap that the heroes had to pass through in Galaxy Quest. He grinned as he plotted his strategy. This was going to hurt.

It would.

Springer was trapped in the mashup and so was Drift. Springer was right side up. Drift wasn't. His helm and arms were below the 'water line' and his backside and legs were in the air. His codpiece was practically mashed into Springer's face. He had managed to stay upright in the collision even as Drift had started to slide down his body after being flung at his bond. Hanging upside down, Drift bellowed. **"SPRINGER! WHERE ARE YOU!?"** Then he began to flail his legs in a futile attempt to get free. Doing so, he began to beat Springer in the face with his knee assemblies.

" **DRIFT! STOP!"** Springer said as he tried to save himself. He couldn't. His arms were pinned in the scrum.

Ratchet who was trying to pull a can off Blackjack paused a moment to watch Springer and Drift. Then he howled with laughter. Blackjack who was pissed bellowed from inside the can. **"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"**

" **SPRINGER! YOU SHOULD SEE IT! I THINK DRIFT'S RIDING AN INVISIBLE BICYCLE!"** Howling with laughter, Ratchet turned back to Blackjack. He would have to transform a digit to a welding tip to get him free. He would 'accidentally' singe Blackjack doing it. 'Jack would glower at Ratchet, then turn to the scrum. After a moment of uproarious laughter watching Drift and Springer, he would grin grimly, rev up and run for the scrum. Flying into the air with a giant leap, yelling his battle cry, Blackjack of Praxus would land on the scrum in front of Prime, then bounce off and roll to the broken wall nearby where he would find himself at the mercy of a number of furious mini-cons. All would not be lost. A tiny femme with a bent cane would try to defend him.

-0-Inside the ninth circle of Hell

Servos grasped, mechs yelped, fists landed, laughter prevailed along with war cries, irate conversation, threats for reprisals later on, cursing, 'yo mama-ing', frag yous, 'your ada is so ugly-ing' and the like. Yes, sportsmanship was the life blood of Cybertronian football.

No one ever said.

Standing by the side having crawled on their hands and knees to get away, the entire referee team watched with massive loathing. Password was with them and they were deciding whether to make a few penalties and evict a few players before calling the police to have the whole lot arrested. It would be a passionate conversation.

First Aid was running up and down the sideline helping people, his compassion button not only pressed but poking out the other side. He had seen his beloved Bee rope a few dopes, then pull back to preserve the horses, frag the slaggers on the field. Now they were, the entire security staff circling the scrum undecided on what to do. It was maddening to someone who was so empathetic that if you itched, he scratched.

"Amma, this is amazing but what now? Lord Optimus is being bashed around," Fireball asked as the entire group watched with intense fascination and loathing.

Dangerous grinned. "Yeah … funny isn't it?" he asked.

Nine youngling mechs looked at Dangerous and an equally grinning Clipper. **"DON'T YOU WANT TO HELP THEM?"** -all nine

Dangerous looked at Clipper who nodded, then both stood. They stared down at the kids. "You stay. If you come down, I will be disappointed in you."

Given that they were gently and carefully raised and only a disappointed glance at the nine of them was enough to make them behave, Dangerous had applied the equivalent of emotional gorilla glue to the kids. They might want to come but they wouldn't. The two moved out, walked to the wall and stepped off it to land heavily on the ground. Slamming their fists together, their expressions one of 'you will so regret this, I promise', two of the bigger ships in the Prime's arsenal headed forward to the fray.

The crowd which thought things couldn't get better gave it up for the pair as they walked toward the Scrum of Doom.

-0-In the box

Blaster had given up the ability to talk, such was his laughter. Jazz who was as ornery as they come didn't have that problem. Revet, on the other servo, was apoplectic with rage.

"We have new players. That is Dangerous and Clipper, bonds of Typhoon who last I saw was in the scrum behind Prime. Being a dreadnought I'm not surprised. You could even say that Typhoon has Prime's back," Jazz said.

Blaster burst into laughter again. **"YOU *COULD* SAY THAT! BWAHAAHAHAHAAAA!"**

"So the field of play stands this way. The Tarn and Urayan teams banded against the Autobots and the titans. Given the size of the footballers, that about makes it even. Since Dangerous and Clipper are coming, this could change the balance of power. Prime being the midfield line of this scrum from the Pit is neutral at the moment, though that could change," Jazz said.

"He's neutralized, right? You mean caught in a trap?" Blaster asked around laughter.

"At least this time it isn't cables," Jazz said with a chuckle.

Revet who was sitting in his seat broiling with outrage glanced at Jazz. "Did I ever tell you I wanted to punch Michael Bey for that scene. **PRIME!? CAUGHT IN CABLES!? SINCE WHEN!?"**

"Yeah. **WHY THE FRAG DIDN'T BEY KNOW IT WOULD TAKE THIRTY FOOTBALLERS, A DOZEN AUTOBOT SOLDIERS, FIVE TITANS AND THE GREAT ELDER TO MAKE THAT POSSIBLE!?"** Blaster said, then nearly fell off his chair in laughter.

Jazz laughed. Revet didn't. He really, really didn't like Michael Bey.

-0-Heading for a beating

"Well, this is cute," Clipper said as they neared the staggering scrum. "We're not as powerful in this format it would appear."

"No. But we can still slag them. Let's get Prime out of there if we can," Dangerous said.

They both sprinted forward, then Clipper grabbed a mech yanking them loose from the scrum. **"FOR THE PRIME OF CYBERTRON! FOR FREEDOM!"** he bellowed, then lifted the slagger over his helm. Turning back, he flung him like a football across the field watching with satisfaction as he rolled and rolled before slamming into the stadium wall causing a section of it to collapse. He grinned, then turned for another. **"DANNY! GRAB THAT LEG! I'LL GET THIS ONE!"** he cried.

Dangerous grinned, then gripped a monster truck leg while Clipper got the other one. They then yanked hard and out he popped. Running back a little bit so his face could drag across the AstroTurf, they made their point. When he was sufficiently drubbed, then Clipper gripped him and threw him across the field. He went up high, then fell down like a meteor hitting the Earth. No dinosaurs died but he felt like it himself as he lay on the ground listening to the birdies sing.

Clipper and Dangerous bumped servos, then grinning together, turned to the mass. No one was able to notice their peril which worked to their advantage. Dangerous leaned over the mass, gripped Drift's legs, then pulled. A loud scream was heard as Drift slipped out of the mass. Clipper moving back held him by his ankles as Dangerous knelt down. "You alright, infant?" he asked with concern.

Drift who was watching winged creatures himself nodded as flags went off all over his processor. "I think so, Abba."

Clipper walked over a bit, then gently set Drift down. "Stay here, infant. We're going in."

"Okay," he said weakly as he lay on the green grass. The world was spinning but he knew if he lay still enough he wouldn't fall off the world and disappear into space never to be found again. Yes, he was that blotto.

"They hurt our infant. They're desecrating the Prime. Ty is in there somewhere. Let's do this," Dangerous said with a dangerous tone.

Clipper nodded. "For Ty and for Cybertron." They bumped fists, turned to the mass, then bellowed as they ran forward with their servos out to grasp anything and anyone unlucky enough to be in the way. As they did, Ratchet leaped on the scrum like a raptor on the back of a dinosaur and stood on their backs. Gripping Prime by the arm, he pulled.

Optimus who was staggering himself, an occasional missed punch landing on his peds, laughed. Then he groaned with pain. "You can not help me. **SAVE YOURSELF!"** he cried with a laugh. **"SAVE YOURSELF AND LIGHT A CANDLE IN THE BASILICA IN MEMORY OF ME!"**

Ratchet burst into laughter at about the same time Dangerous and Clipper reached the edge of the scrum. They gripped a player, the scrum staggered and Ratchet losing his footing fell off backward over the metallic turtle. Landing on his helm, he rolled several times before lying still to visit with his own private aviary. As he did, Blackjack reached the scrum and began to beat on the backs of two big Urayans. They, of course, rose in a fit of pique and gripped him by the neck and arms. Even as he found himself heading for a new barrel, Blackjack of Praxus, no shrinking violet himself, marveled at the size and strength of Tarn and Uraya's players. It would be cold consolation upside down in a can.

-0-Viewpoints

:I want to be buried here in the Mausoleum. That way my ghost can always find its way to the games: Will Lennox said as he held his daughter. She was standing on the wall taking a video of the fights. It would be her show-and-tell at school on Mars Monday.

:Thank you, whoever, for letting me come. I could retire right now and this would be enough: Bob Costas said with a grin. :This is the greatest sporting event I have ever seen in 30 years:

:It is. I'm in love. Look at all the future husbands fighting each other. I wonder if it's over me: Lola said as Cindy nodded. Everyone laughed including the twins though no one there didn't discount in some dark corner of the soul, the twins meant it.

Twins.

The humans watched riveted here, on Earth and everywhere in between.

They watched in the International Space Station, the ISS. They marveled too, then several checked the status of their requests to be scientists on Mars. They were still pending. Like the outcome of the game.

-0-Earth

It would be debatable whether any other channel or program would be viewed anywhere on the entirety of Earth this day given the popularity of Cybertronian football. Even those who loathed football would watch this game given the informal floor shows that popped up on occasion. A survey and poll taken some time back asked several million people in countries around the world what was the best and most iconic sporting moment or game ever. There were a few who mentioned FIFA moments and a few other sports but hands down, the single most iconic sports moment around the Earth was the time that the mini-cons turned into cars and gave Springer and Drift the slip.

It would be replaced by a new moment today.

-0-Scrum

Mechs began to fly out the wazoo and other places landing like big multi-colored snowflakes all over the place as Clipper and Dangerous made their way toward Prime. Since no one saw them coming, no one was prepared when grips that could lift literally millions of tons normally grabbed them. Even though the shells limited their otherwise unlimited ability to lift, fight and discharge slaggers, they still were riotously strong and agile. Mechs flew and at last, Optimus Prime was sprung. He staggered, then went down and pulled the entire remaining scrum on top of himself.

" **OH FRAG! GET HIM! SAVE HIM!"** Prowl said as he stood by the wall with his father who had blocked him going to the rescue thus far. He began to climb over the wall as Venture gripped him, then he jerked loose, landed on the ground in a very cool ninja pose, then rose up to run madly toward the field.

Venture grinned. "Come back, son. Don't go," he whispered as all around him laughed loudly.

Nearby, beating the air with his peds, Blackjack inspected the inside of a new barrel. It was as fragged as the old one. Walking down the stairs to rescue his sorry aft, Bulkhead took the applause of the crowd. Stepping off the wall, he landed with a sonic boom, then walked to Blackjack. Lifting him up easily by jerking a leg nearly out of socket Blackjack stood upright again, silently weaving slightly from vertigo.

Bulkhead studied the problem, pushed Blackjack over, then put his own peds on the can. Gripping it, he peeled it apart as only a man mountain dean could. Blackjack jumped up, booped fists with Bulkhead, then ran toward the scrum once again. Bulkhead preened and grinned his way back to his family and friends who stood and gave it up for this, one of the best-liked mechs in the colony.

-0-The scene so far

Prime was under a pile of monster trucks. Ratchet was sitting up shaking his helm. Ironhide was somewhere. Blackjack was in the can but was liberated and lumbering back as only a Praxian could run. (Think bulldogs.) (Or maybe fat basset hounds.) Several monster trucks around the place were staggering up, shaking it off, then heading back for more.

 **GO, URAYA! GO, TARN! GO, URAYA! GO, TARN!**

Password and the refs who dodged raining monster trucks leaned against the wall of the stadium for safety as the trucks turned to run back. They were showered with beer for their trouble by fans in the stands.

Raptor and Hard Drive were pancaked under a pile of Urayans as nearby Bee and Roadie struggled with maddened Tarnians. Springer had been grabbed by Clipper and spun off to stagger away. He made it to Drift, then sat down hard. He moaned slightly, then fell back with his arms flopping outward. First Aid who was struggling to find Bee saw Springer, then his intrinsic goodness took over. He ran to both and began to revive them.

That's when Prowl arrived.

-0-In the stands

"There he goes. This could get good. He has skills," Starscream said as he watched intently. Dart was watching too and had been mimicking his ada for a while. It was hilarious.

-0-Prowl

As he ran he calculated. A massive tonnage of math formed in his helm as he located and numbered each player with an algorithm. He had their every move mapped before he was halfway there and a plan to cancel the tickets of everyone no matter what they did was firmly in place. As he ran, he came to an elegant solution to the problem. He was going to kick everyone in the ass. Nearing the scrum, he leaped into the air and with a ped leading the way, he flew through the air ready to do Cybertronian voodoo on their afts.

-0-Underneath

Prime heard a loud clang overhead but it didn't matter. He was under the pile and everyone was squirming on top of him. He thanked Primus that he was tough and other than his finish would probably limp away from this just fine. He didn't know that Prowl had come and that things were getting interesting on the top. He was too busy trying to stay alive on the bottom.

-0-On a multi-dimensional hillside near/far away

They sat in comfortable chairs eating snacks and sipping beer as they watched the game. Vector, Micronus, Onyx, Prima, Solus, Nexus, Logos, Autonomous, Amalgamous, Quintus, Epistemus, Solumus, and Alchemist Prime seldom got together given their duties but made a point to gather for football games. It was as good a reason to drink beer and laugh as any.

"Too bad that Primus is busy. He would love this," Micronus said with a grin.

"He would," Solus replied. "More beer?" She asked Vector.

He nodded so She handed Him one. He would not take His optics off the train wreck playing on the life-size construct screen before Them until the last bitter moment. "I have to say … our Optimus is one tough slagger."

No one there would disagree.

-0-Elsewhere

In the depths of Cybertron taking a break from 'assisting' His children as much as He could to rebuild His own body without compromising their free will, Primus, son of The One, Father literally of His nation enjoyed the fun on Mars. He would be well pleased that His children there could still have fun, the little rowdies. As for the game itself? He had a bet with Prima that Kaon would repeat as champions. Prima would never learn. He grinned. Sometimes it was awesome to be omnipotent.

-0-TBC 2-19-17 **edited 6-14-17**

NOTE

About AstroTurf: It looks like nice lawn but if you ever stood on it and took a good look you would find anchoring the nice green 'grass' was a lot of dirt that was worked down into the fibers. It is a pill like black dirt substance that gives traction and makes the field substantial and fit to run on. It isn't a nice field of green grass. Its a fiber anchored with a dirt-like substance. Weird, the first time I saw it. Heaven forbid our high school **football team** doesn't **GET THE BEST!**

Frag new books. But that's another story … ;)

News on the TF cartoon currently playing:

 **Transformers: Robots in Disguise** is an animated television series that acts as the sequel to _Transformers: Prime_. Set years after its predecessor, the show follows Bumblebee as he travels back to Earth after the prison ship _Alchemor_ crash-lands on the planet. Charged with rounding up the escaped Decepticon prisoners, he reluctantly takes command of a new team of Autobots.

The show made its worldwide debut in late December 2014 with the first 13 episodes released as pay-to-view content on Chinese video streaming website M1905. The series subsequently debuted on Cartoon Network in numerous countries before the first 26-episode season finally premiered in the US on March 14, 2015. A second season of thirteen episodes began screening on February 20, 2016, followed by a six-episode "mini-series"/"TV event" later in the year that was referred to as "season 3" by some sources, causing some confusion among audiences over how to count the seasons. **A full third season was confirmed in October 2016, planned for broadcast in 2017 under the subtitle Combiner Force.**

Season 1 and 2 of the show are currently available on Netflix in certain regions.

PS Everyone out there, no matter what, no matter how different we all may be in the way we live, what we like, how we see ourselves or **WHATEVER,** know that in this space you are loved, accepted and are the best ever. Hugs to all. As they say in the old time union movements, solidarity forever.


	424. Chapter 424

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd5 424)

NOTE: I added the part I left out about how Blackjack got out of the second can in segment 423. Sometimes a scene comes and I write it to add to the finished product later. Thank you for the eagle eyes, everyone. You da best. :D

-0-On the ground

Clipper walked around one side of the pile up while Dangerous went the other way. Somewhere in the mound was Optimus, Ty, and other friends and family. They had cleared a path because Prowl had arrived, leaped into the air like a demented stork and struck someone in the chassis with his ped. Fortunately, that mech flew off into the distance. Unfortunately, a huge arm reached up from the pile, caught Prowl around the waist and dragged him down into the train wreck.

At or about the same time ...

Ratchet who was sitting nearby getting his marbles together barely ducked as Prowl's target flew overhead. Then he stared back in time to see Prowl disappear into the mass. Boggling a moment at the sight, he staggered up, then ran forward. **"I'M COMING, PROWLER! WAIT FOR ME!"**

Continuing because that is what they did ...

Spotting a familiar ped, Clipper gripped it and pulled. It was stuck so he kept pulling and angling the tug even though somewhere inside someone was bellowing. It would take a bit of work to get him out but when Clipper did, Rainmaker wouldn't be as appreciative as he had hoped.

At the same time ...

Dangerous saw Prime in the bottom holding off the weight of two or three mechs by his brute strength alone. Dangerous picked one up and tossed him. He landed on the sidelines, bounced, then rebounded into the stands. He would emerge worse for the wear with condiments from crushed snacks all over his aft. He would be pissed enough to be stupid. He would charge back heading for Dangerous.

Limping along with furrowed brow ...

Ratchet reached the scrum, then hesitated. He couldn't see Prowl but he saw Ironhide's aft. Noting its hotness a moment, Ratchet reached for it. Gripping Ironhide's hips, Ratchet began to tug. Ironhide began to bellow.

Meanwhile ...

The tossed mech tapped Dangerous on the shoulder. That big mech glanced back in time for a punch in the face. Danny spun, staggered, then collapsed onto the pile. He landed on Ratchet's head mashing his face into Ironhide's aft. Both were pushed into the pile up even more as Dangerous fell, went limp, then pushed up to return the favor.

Clipper who watched with a frown of his own glanced over as two monster trucks stood up, glowered at him, then charged. Bringing his hands up in time to press them against both mech's chasses, Clipper nonetheless found himself being pushed back toward the stands. As they came closer, the sections most affected began to evacuate, rushing up the stairs and jumping over the side as three **MASSIVE** mechs headed their way with malice aforethought.

Dangerous arose, frowned deeply, a very attractive look on his immensely handsome face, then turned toward the big mech who sucker punched him. He faced the hulking player, then began to trade blows. The mech was holding his own but Dangerous even in a shell was still a dreadnought. He began to back up the mech toward the sidelines. The sections most affected began to evacuate, rushing up the stairs to jump over the side in self defense.

-0-Ultra Magnus

He stood mute with utter and complete astonishment. Prime had gone down. Three dreadnoughts were being given a run for their money, five titans were there along with some of the biggest mechanisms in the colony including the Great Elder of fragging Seekerkin no less. The difference in size and the tech shells had limited the full power of the titans and dreads, something he was sure Wheeljack and Perceptor were slide ruling as he stood rooted to the spot watching the most incredible spectacle he had ever seen. The Watch wasn't getting it under control. No one was so he stood up and walked down the stairs to the wall where he jumped, landed, then walked steely opticed to the mess downfield.

"There he goes. I'm amazed it took this long," Starscream said with a grin. "This is only getting funnier and funnier."

"What about Rainmaker?" Thundercracker asked.

"I would be remiss in my veneration if I were to even infer that the Great Elder needed help by joining this circus," Starscream said.

Warlord snorted, then howled with laughter. So would his father when he told him the remark later that night.

-0-The story thus far

Buried under a seething mound of monster bots who were still slagging it out against the Autobots and each other, Optimus Prime found time to be amused. Nearby, getting the slag slapped out of him, Prowl was pinned between a Tarnian and a Urayan. They seemed to take turns punching him, then each other. He could hear Ratchet nearby but it seemed far, far away … like in another galaxy.

Clipper was slagging it out with two mechs and had reached the nearby wall of the stadium seating. They were braced on it as he slagged both. The seating was empty which was a good thing as one of the players got an upper cut to the jaw that lifted him off his peds. He flew over the wall and landed on the seating. That left one, the bigger one of the two at that. The blows he and Clipper would trade would be much remarked upon by one and sundry on numerous worlds for some time.

Even Razorclaw would be entertained.

Dangerous had pursued his 'bad one' and the two had made it over the wall on the other side of the stadium, slowly ascending the stairs as they duked it out causing many to flee on both sides. Soon there would be a number of spectating mechs and femmes gathered on the field nearby both for safety and to egg on the punters.

Ultra Magnus reached the mess, then gripped a big mech who was trading blows with Blackjack. He spun him, punched his face, then threw him over his shoulder. Blackjack who was swaying with a big grin on his face nodded. **"FORWARD HO, MAGNUS, YOU BIG SLAGGER, YOU!"**

Ultra Magnus with Blackjack beside him waded in to rescue Raptor and Hard Drive who were staggering by now with all the mechs punching and kicking everyone and each other. There were no 'teams' anymore, just fury and fun. As he did, Magnus knew things would not calm down until he applied his famous Tyrest Treaty Persona, 'The Ultra Magnus' effect it was often called. He stepped back, pulled his gigantic guns, then put two into the air. He would only find out later that he nicked two entertainment satellites when he did.

Everyone froze, then turned to him. He looked at them like the anti-hero in a spaghetti western, then he said It. "What's it going to be? My way … or the hard way?"

A huge mechanism turned to him with malice aforethought, then slammed his fists together. "You talking to me?" he asked in an eerie yet overly large rendition of Travis Bickle and his mirror.

Magnus stuck the barrel of one of his guns on the very nose structure that mech bore so well. His optical ridges narrowed. "Yeah. I am."

The mech stared at Magnus a moment, then grinned. "Well, I thought you were. Thanks for answering my question."

Everyone on the field on both sides laughed uproariously. The Battle of the Knuckleheads was over. It would take a replay of the film to find out how it even started in the first place.

-0-As it unwound

Prime stood up, then pulled or picked up everyone around him. Blackjack was venting smoke from his nostrils as he slammed his fists together he was so angry. He was looking for his mechs, the ones who gave him a tour of the stadium trash bins but his father and grandpa stood between him and a certain drum head in magistrate's court. Prowl who had managed to free himself from the pile up turning to ninja two mechs to their knees glared at Magnus. He just needed a couple more minutes. /... frag you, Magnus … **NOW YOU COME!? NOW!?** …/ he thought as he walked to Optimus and scanned him with everything he had. Other than a new paint job, the big mech looked like he didn't need anything fixed.

Some of the other mechs, however, were limping. Raptor was laughing with Rainmaker who looked no worse for the wear. Ratchet turned slowly in a circle scanning everyone, finding some with injuries but most of them just slightly dented and relatively okay. Hercy walked to him with his prod. "I think I bent a few things."

Ratchet scanned him. "I saw you crawling for your prod. Best put that thing on a string like mittens."

Hercy laughed. "Good idea. You might want to put Ironhide on a string too. These slaggers are as tough and big as they come. Even the titans had a struggle. Hats off to Clipper and Danny though. Those two worked it out."

"You lot softened them up with your helms," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Optimus was surrounded by refs, Password and a few of the Night Watch including a limping Drift and Springer. They were discussing the debacle animatedly as Prime listened with amusement. Apparently, they settled things because the officials walked to the center of the field as the crowd sat to listen with anxiety and anticipation. The judge and head referee looked at everyone with outrage. Then he began.

" **I'M CALLING THE GAME A FORFEIT!"** he began before the crowd began to yell and throw things. When Magnus put two more into the air, the crowd settled. The ref nodded to him, then turned grimly to the crowd. "This was a hard fought game but they broke the rules and the rules, what there are of them, are the rules. **I WOULD** **PENALIZE BOTH TEAMS ALL THE WAY TO CYBERTRON IF THIS SLAGGER CONTINUED BUT I THINK THERE AREN'T ENOUGH PENALTIES IN THE WORLD FOR THIS FRAG OFF!** By the way, everyone on both teams are arrested."

The crowd howled like the wind as the Night and Day Watch along with regular event security walked out to point to the tunnels. Horseback cops were out in force as the teams walked to the tunnels to go to jail. They bowed, preened, acknowledged the love of the crowds, and generally showed their innate juvenile delinquency as they did. The cameras captured them lovingly, the big mechs pranced meaningfully and the end of the best game of the year rolled to a close as the last mech entered the tunnels to disappear into the Autobot City Correctional Division.

Prime who was gazing at the stadium damage was aghast but delighted, fragged but utterly amused. Dangerous and a player were still slagging it out on the stairs across the way. "Oh, oh. We forgot one."

Rainmaker laughed loudly. "I'll get them," he said as he walked toward the sidelines to call the two down. Clipper and his two had halted the fisticuffs and walked back amiably together congratulating each other on having great one-two punch combinations. The big players walked off to join the others as the one with Dangerous joined them. Soon it was the 'good guys' standing on the field a little worse for the wear.

Prime grinned. "I think I can scratch the idea that I have dignity. This sort of did not go the way I planned."

" **SOMEONE WAS PULLING ON MY AFT! I THINK THERE'S A FACE PRINT ON IT FROM WHERE THEY FELL AND WERE SMASHED INTO ME!"** Ironhide groused.

Ratchet grinned. "Bend over. I want to see."

"You would," Ironhide said with a smirk. "I do have a connoisseur's aft I've been told."

"Who by?" -everyone, especially the twins

Ironhide glowered. They stood together cracking jokes and watching as the crowds began to leave. It would take a while but they stayed to make sure that there were no more problems and that the humans, cackling madly, made their way home safely. Thus, the season for Uraya and Tarn came to a close.

The next orn it would be official. Kaon's Kavaliers would meet Simfur's Templars in a rematch championship game for the Primus Cup of Cybertron and Mars.

-0-TBC 2-10-17 edited 2-21-17 **edited 6-14-17**


	425. Chapter 425

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd5 425)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars a joor later

They sat around the table chatting together, comparing bumps as the monitors overhead held the after game wrap up both here and on Earth. It was highly entertaining, though a bit embarrassing to watch the fight and everyone's failure (both sides) to actually prevail. Prime had walked out to try to defuse the situation and in the end became the object of the brawl.

Ultra Magnus was staring at the screen for a moment, then shook his helm. Glancing at Arcee who was smirking at him, he frowned slightly. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

Arcee put her ped on top of his under the table. "I did."

Magnus glanced at Prime who was holding Solus. "Your dignity is now in tatters. You do realize that you have an overriding dignity to uphold or am I just being old fashioned?"

"No, old friend," Optimus said with a slight grin. "You are not. I did not intend to get sucked into the brawl. My intention was to end it."

"It was a force of nature, Optimus," Ratchet replied. "It couldn't be denied."

"Magistrate's Court will be amusing this afternoon. Will you be attending?" Arcee asked Optimus.

"Yes." -everyone in the room

"Well, Kaon is in along with Simfur. It's a rematch of last year," Jetta said with a grin. "Who are we betting on?"

"Betting is illegal in this colony," Magnus said.

"Right," Jetta said as he nodded to Magnus. He turned to Prime. "Who are you betting on?"

Huge laughter greeted that as Magnus rolled his optics. Ratchet sat back. "Tomorrow, we have a respite before the bigger game in the parkland. We're prepared to bring it. 'It' being our magnificence. The lot of you should be prepared to lose swiftly."

"Fat chance," Raptor said with a wolfish grin. "We have this sewn up."

Ty rose, then stretched. "Dream on, little people," he said to great laughter as he waved then walked out the door with the bonds.

"I'm hungry. There appears to be a few kids missing from our pageant and I don't know where they are," Ratchet said as he glanced at Ironhide.

Ironhide patted his hold. "I have three or four. The rest went with family."

"Sounds good to me," Prowl said as he stood. After checking out things, finding all of it running rather nicely, he glanced at Prime. "Dinner? My house?"

Optimus snickered, then arose. "Sounds good to me." He nodded to everyone, then together they headed out for home in a colony that was celebrating the end of the playoffs, or they would the following orn. Given that Simfur and Kaon had the best records with Kaon undefeated, the run up to the championship was effectively over. The bickering and bar fights would last a while, then taper off as another season of play wound down.

That would signal the beginning of something different and new. Professional adult league basketball.

"Let's roll out, Autobot," Ratchet said to Ironhide who stood along with Raptor and Bumblebee. "Where is Aid?"

"He's doing patch jobs at the jail, then we're going to dinner, clubbing, dancing, throwing up in trash cans in alleyways in Bern. The usual," Bee said with his usual jaunty air.

Mini-cons.

"If you need bail, call me," Ratchet said as the yellow and black Autobot pushed in his chair. He rose, then joined the exodus toward the door and the colony beyond where life was and things were waiting.

-0-In a special detention area

"I've seen football games before but that was the most interesting one ever," AU Springer said as he walked out to lounge in his lockup with the bond, AU Ironhide. That was how they were being referred to among the guards who had top-level clearances and the prison staff as well. It was easier to keep everyone straight.

Game days they would find like holidays a very good thing. The entertainment was expansive and so was the food. That the average orn served food here, some unusual and some familiar, that was as good if not better than pricey high caste fare on Cybertron had been pleasantly surprising. It made it much more bearable that the circumstances of their incarceration were top notch. It would not be that way on their side of the dimensional line. Optimus wouldn't have made the incarceration of a state enemy comfortable. On the contrary, it would be short, brutal, painful, and over.

Having entertainment like the games, a surprisingly free and fulsome broadcast of the news every hour and reading matter of any description had also been shocking. They had a good working knowledge of the colony and its doings, the resurrection of the Cybertron here which had been decimated along with any number of publications that helped build that understanding. It didn't seem to them that Prime was too worried about what they might learn. Maybe he had good reason to have no fear of them or that they could escape or cause significant trouble.

"Tomorrow, they have another game, then the final for the Cup will be in a couple of decaorns," Springer said as he sat down beside Ironhide in a chair in the yard.

Ironhide nodded. "Kaon is in the finals along with Simfur. Kaon ... maybe I can see that. They had a good team on our side and it would appear here as well. Simfur is a strange opponent. Who will you bet on?"

"What do I have to pay if I lose?" Springer asked with a grin.

Ironhide smirked slightly. "I'll think of something." He glanced over to the left of their cell block to watch as a very nervous appearing Jetta walked under guard with shackles and cuffs to the gates to leave. He had been doing that every day for a while. They had no idea why but they liked to glare at him when he left. It gave the bot a huge measure of fear when they did. "I wonder where he goes?"

"Maybe he's singing," Springer replied.

"Let him. There are ways to get to anyone in a prison," Ironhide said darkly.

Jetta reached the gates, paused with the guards, then exited. They walked toward the concealment wall, then disappeared. He would enter a van, be driven to the Control Center where he would meet with Rung. Rung had the brief of figuring out his emotional and mental stability. They would talk together a long time, then Jetta would come back to his location alone.

Near enough to Jetta to see him if he came out of his building, the others in ad-seg would watch him come and go as well. They had the same sense that the mech was selling them out. He would have to pass their gazes as well.

-0-Home again, jiggity-jig

They barely walked through the door when kids came running from apartments all over the corridor outside. They were swarmed, then sat where infants climbed up or sat nearby with expectant expressions. At least the big ones had them. The little ones were babbling away.

 **"ADA! YOU GET POW POWED BY THE BAD ONES!"** -Orion getting to the nut of the problem

"Ada, I saw you get hurt. Are you okay?" -Hero being the adult in the room

" **ADA! WHAT HAPPENED?! I WAS AFRAID FOR YOU AND ATAR! AND APPAS TOO! OH, POOR APPA! HE HAD A BARREL OVER HIM TWO TIMES!"** -Reflector, sincerely shaken

Infants were gathered into hugs, then everyone sat back to wait for the answer. "Things happen," Ratchet said. "We're army. We help."

"You got hitted, Ada." Praxus looked at Ironhide. "You get hurted too."

"A little," Ironhide said. "Someone had to save Prime."

"He really got pancaked, Atar," Tru said as he sat with the other eight big kids on couches and chairs in the giant living room.

"He did," Ironhide said with a grin. "That was a really rare event. It takes someone as big as Predaking to do what they did."

"There were what? Fifteen of them? They were as big as houses," Saber said. "Fifteen on each side."

"They're in jail now, right?" Santee asked.

"They are and they were good sports about it. They walked off to jail like mini-cons, heads up and flags flying," Ratchet said with a grin.

"You were incredibly endangered to go out there, Sonny," Ravel tutted. "You're a medic."

"Ada is a she," Orion said. "Ada pow powed the bad ones, Amma."

Ravel stole Orion off Ironhide's lap. "Your ada is a nut case."

"Docker is the nutcase," Chan said as he glanced at the femme sitting down the couch holding Prowler.

" **MY TEAM DESERVED TO WIN!** " Docker said. "Besides, what kind of supporter would I be if I didn't help them?"

"Someone who is going to live another orn?" Corr asked with a grin.

"You were brave, Amma, but don't ever do that again. Even Prime couldn't handle that many idiots at one time," Ratchet said with a frown.

"Ada, you pow pow the bad ones?" Prowler asked from the middle of Tie Down's lap. He had magically appeared there after massive theft by elders.

"I did," Ratchet said. "I pow powed and got pow powed."

Prowler stared at him a moment, then burst into loud tears. The room was shocked a moment, then Tie put the baby on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Prowler?" he asked.

Prowler who was wailing looked at Tie then pointed to Ratchet. **"ADA POWED BY BAD ONE!"** He then lay against Tie's shoulder to cry loudly.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who glanced at him. "How about we all go to dinner?"

"How about we order in?" Docker asked as she stood ready to organize. She was really great at organizing. Turning to the nine big kids, she grinned. "How about you wonderful infants helping me, Corr and Chan get dinner? Appa Ratchet can help with the babies while we go."

The nine kids got up to go, ready at a moment's notice to do anything with/for anyone who needed/wanted them. Docker turned to Ratchet. "I will figure it out. Nothing like a nice casual meal on a game orn."

Ratchet grinned. "I bow before your greater wisdom, shorty."

Laughter broke the tension as a tiny femme led nine big sub-adults and two grinning elders out the door to get dinner the easy way. The door closed. Ratchet turned to Tie who held Prowler. "Prowler."

The baby who was sobbing looked up, then at Ratchet. Ratchet grinned. "Boo."

Prowler tried to smile with his little Ironhide face surrounded by Prowl's appearance. Then he reached for Ratchet. Tie rose, handed him to Ratchet, then plucked Hero off Ratchet's lap. He sat down again with 'his girl'. They stared at Prowler who cuddled down with Ratchet to wail for a bit longer.

"Poor baby. Maybe you need a nap," Ratchet said as he patted Prowler's back.

He looked up at Ratchet. **"I NOT NAP, ADA! *WAIL*!"**

Ratchet grinned. He glanced at Ironhide. "He takes after you."

-0-Up there

They sat around the table eating dinner together. The kids were excited and after a few moments of discussing their fears at what happened to their invincible father and their ninja other father, the game became front and center.

"I can't wait for the big game," Spirit said. "Sunny and Bos and Reflector and Co-D are coaches for Kaon. They get to go with the team."

"They are their good luck charm," Optimus said as he listened to the children.

"Will Kaon win? I hope so, Atar. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are on Kaon," Spirit continued.

"I think they might but Simfur is a very strong team," Optimus replied as he watched Prowl refill the cup for Solus.

"We can go to see it, right?" T-Bar asked hopefully.

"We will," Prowl replied. "Eat up. Dessert waits for no mech."

Everyone did including Optimus.

-0-In a dog kennel under a darkening sky

AU Neo stood by the bars staring at the sky. The stars overhead weren't familiar. Nothing about this, in the end, was very familiar. In the late afternoon, the following orn, Kudon would have his operation. He would have it without her. She would be informed but he would have the operation and recover in the prison hospital alone. Her request was denied. She would be kept in the loop but not be taken out.

To be turned down was almost unbelievable to her. She strained to remember a time when it had happened before. She couldn't remember. She was that good at getting her way. This time, however, she was out of luck. It would be a lonely night. She resolved to be perfection in ad-seg to be able to get out and return to their cell block. At least when she was there Kudon was as well. She could take care of him better there.

As she mused guards passed by walking their rounds. They would pay little attention to her each time they did.

-0-TBC 2-21-17 **edited 3-29-17**

NOTE: I don't know how many of you watch the cartoon, Robots in Disguise, that has run about 2 years so far. They had a 'third season' of six shows to basically set up the new arc. It puts a lot of details from TF: Prime and adds interesting things like power linking mini-cons and the like. It's great and has a guest star who made a very amazing return. Love it. More to come with the series as it goes. Cartoon Channel carries and will carry it when it returns. HUGS! (You can bing watch all the shows in the series on Netfix.)

ESL: AU: Alternative Universe


	426. Chapter 426

The Diego Diaries: Motoring On (dd5 426)

-0-Goofing around on weekend

They were hanging out at the house when the call came in. There was activity in the zone where Razorclaw's operation was located. The Senior Autobots dutifully bridged out to Tru and gathered on the deck with him, Metroplex, Fort Max, Caminus, an angry Tyke, and the infant ships. "We have a lot of activity from the Barren moving into the area where Razorclaw is," Mako, the swing shift commander of the operation explained as he showed a number of ships and other support vessels heading toward Razorclaw from the other side of things. Razorclaw was between them and Prime's zone of influence.

"How large do you find the group to be?" Prime asked as they gathered around the big datapad to stare at the situation.

"We think they will augment his operation by forty to sixty thousand mechs and over forty ships, half of which are cruiser and larger in configuration," Mako replied.

Prime nodded. "They came around the long way."

"Probably from the Burren, out by the Rift with a short cut through the Barren of the Bootes constellation. That is a really large staging area for 'Cons into the conquered area of the Empire. All of it is still in their control and the intel speaks generally, not specifically of a force in charge that Megatron left in place while he was gone," Blackjack replied.

Hard Drive nodded. "There is a very old species there that he made alliances with, or so they say. No one really knows who they are but they have advanced tech, though whether it's as advanced as us is still to be determined."

Prime nodded. "Can you put me through to them?"

Mako glanced at Communications where the officer was working to make it so. He turned to Mako and nodded. "We have it open. Whether they respond is up to them."

Prime nodded, then turned to the forward screen. "Unidentified ships, this is Optimus, the Prime of Cybertron. You are making an incursion into my sovereign territory. Identify yourself and tell me of your intentions."

It was silent a moment, then a quiet calm voice replied. "We are autonomous and are making our way through this sector for purposes of our own." The voice was silent a moment. "We expect that you will honor the laws of space and grant us safe passage."

"You are crossing into my dominion and unless you tell me who you are and what you are doing here, I will be forced to defend it. Your signature reads Cybertronian. Tell me who you are or I shall have no other recourse but to meet you with force," Prime replied equally calmly.

The mech in question sat on his command chair in the biggest ship in the armada that had left with him when things got out of hand with Megatron. He was Cassius Imperialis, The Imperial Emptiness or Sparkless Kingmaker some would whisper. He was a figure of great antiquity on Cybertron whose physical lack of presence among the punters made him appear to be almost mythological. He was rumored to be many things … impossibly wealthy, reclusive, powerful almost beyond imagining, ruthless, sparkless, incredibly dangerous, a friend of aliens that may or not be good for the Empire, and someone who was untrustworthy to the point of being an archetype for treachery. Of course, you had to believe he was real first. He didn't live directly on Cybertron but one was led to believe nothing happened in the Empire without his agreement.

"I am a pilgrim, Prime. I am a wanderer. I wish passage through. I was asked to stop in with the source of the signal that is being beamed into space here. I don't plan to stay very long. It would be nice to speak to a Cybertronian after the long traverse through the barren space we have come from."

Prime considered that. "The figure sending the signal is Razorclaw of Predaking fame. Those who go in do not come back out. It will be a personal affront to me if you go there and I will be forced to take measures."

Cassio considered that. "I am unafraid of you and your measures, Prime. I don't fear anyone. I will take a moment with this mech, then move onward. I am heading to a place to set up my own sphere of influence. We come without bad intentions and will move onward the same way. This conversation is concluded." The signal ended.

Prime considered the speaker. "Have you run a voice identification on the speaker?"

Prowl turned from tactical. "We don't have a match in the system including the mainframes from Iacon. This is a Cybertronian for sure but who it is, I am unclear."

"Very well. How far are they from Razorclaw?" Prime asked.

"Far enough for us to interdict," Prowl said as he studied the datapad. "If you wish to show the flag, we need to move on it now."

Prime nodded, then turned to Ty. "I would like you to move to the barren space halfway between the two groups. Take Clipper and Dangerous. Ship mode would be preferred."

Ty nodded. "Metroplex, Tyke, Caminus, and Max can come with us. We can leave now," he said as he turned to the others.

Nine solemn kids stepped forward. "What do we do, Appa? We can help." Tru turned to Prime with Saber and Santee. They bowed. "Command us, Lord Optimus," Santee said.

"You will be backup," Prime said gently. "Right now, we want to test their mettle. That requires ship coordination of a different kind. Come here and study their actions," he said pointing to the datapad. "If the need is there for you, this will be good training."

The kids being kids nodded, then moved to the table to prepare to watch. The others knowing the ruse grinned slightly. They were extremely good kids, all nine of them. Ty with Clipper, Max, Metroplex, Tyke, Caminus, and Dangerous walked together to head out. They would be on their own frames in no time.

The view forward on Tru's forward deck split screened in time to allow everyone to watch the incredible sight of three massive dreadnoughts discharge their Seeker fleet, then begin to transform from massive lighted stations to massive ships with gigantic guns and running lights that lit up space around them to a great degree. The Seekers flew back in when the transformations were complete. That was when Ty relayed back to Prime. "Typhoon to Optimus Prime," a deep metallic voice said over the intraship comm lines.

"Prime here."

"We are ready to go. Coordinates are being received," he replied.

Prowl rose from Navigation to walk to the table. "They will appear here," Prowl said pointing to the relatively clear space halfway between the new players and the old ones. As he pointed, lights began to emerge from the direction of Razorclaw, flying swiftly toward the new convoy.

"Are they communicating?" Prime asked.

"They are, Optimus," Blaster said as he turned in his seat. He had come with them as part of the senior team which he was as the senior comm officer in the army. It pleased him because he knew it pissed off Soundwave.

"Very well," Prime said. "Typhoon, deploy."

"Understood." The metallic voice echoed on the deck as the big ships began to glow. When they were almost too bright to look at they winked out. They then reappeared in open space on the datapad out of nowhere having done what the bigger frames, Supremes and upward could do. They teleported their entire body through space to a new location. "Typhoon and armada to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We are deploying in a line between both sides. Dangerous is facing toward Razorclaw while Clipper and I face the new armada. We have not deployed our Seekers. Seeking discretion of command."

"It is given," Prime said. "We are bridging to your location."

"Understood. I await your presence," Ty said.

They walked to the elevator on Tru, then reached the bridge room. It wouldn't take long to jump to Typhoon and stand on the reconfigured bridge of the ship in a war footing. Ship mode was entirely different from station, with more lethal modalities readily apparent. Senior officers took their places relieving the Home Guardsmen who looked glad for it.

Ty was standing nearby plugged into himself in over two dozen places at Tactical. Prime sat on the command chair to watch and listen. Ty was talking to himself and the other two ships. "Seekers on Clipper, Dangerous and Typhoon, you are on standby. Clipper, status report."

A deep metallic voice replied. "We are optimal, command. We are optimal and await your orders."

"Dangerous, status," Ty's metallic voice asked and another metallic voice replied. "All systems optimal."

"Acknowledged. Move to battle readiness alpha-two-two. Report." Ty asked.

"Clipper, acknowledge alpha-two-two."

"Dangerous, acknowledge alpha-two-two."

"On my command, stand by," Ty said. Then the channels opened in both directions. "Intruders, this is Typhoon, Commander in the Autobot Army and senior officer in the dreadnought armada, Annihilation. Intruders commanded by Razorclaw, you are ordered to turn back or be destroyed. Acknowledge."

It was silent a moment, then a deep harsh-edged voice replied. "We don't want trouble, Typhoon. We want to speak to the newcomers. Let them come through and we won't press the issue."

"You have been given a command. You are intruding in the Prime's sphere of influence. There will be no bargaining. Leave now or we will shoot all of you," Ty responded.

The ships didn't answer but kept coming. Ty who was linked in then ordered phase two. "Command to fire control."

"Fire control," a metallic non-sentient voice replied.

"Load a slimline into the number six aft torpedo tube. Fire control, the coordinates for the missile are sent. Acknowledge when they are programmed."

"Received. They are programmed now, Command. We await your order to fire." A non-sentient bot sat at the fire control console while others around him worked at combat readiness.

"I have targeted the third ship. Fire at my command. Fire. Fire. Fire," Typhoon said.

The deck jerked faintly, then a sleek missile fled through one of the many launch tubes in the stern of the ship. It sped off into the darkness and disappeared almost immediately. Unfortunately for the third ship in Razorclaw's exploratory fleet, this missile would track you to the ends of the universe before giving up by exploding into your vessel. That was the only way that it ever ended short of being shot by another missile. Given the programming for each of them, it would take a master marksman to affect that shot and counter measures never worked on this sophisiticated a device.

The third ship was doomed.

Prime sat expectantly as the missile closed the gap. The four ships with the targeted vessel broke formation and as they did the missile struck home and the ship was completely destroyed but for a number of life pods ejecting. It flashed, then fizzled out, disappearing off the datapad almost completely. "What is the status of the other ships?"

"They are gathering the life pods and pulling back," Typhoon replied.

"Open a channel, Blaster," Prime said as Blaster complied. "Razorclaw armada, this is Prime. You have been asked to withdraw. You refused. Consider this the only warning you will receive. Leave the area and do not come back."

The ships gathered in the pods, then pulled back far enough that they neutralized themselves as a threat. They didn't leave entirely but they were no longer in range to help. Prime turned his attention to the big group coming. "This is Optimus Prime. We have sent Razorclaw's group packing. We shall do the same to you if you do not identify yourself. We have the capability to pick you off one-by-one long range. Acknowledge."

Cassio Imperialis considered that, noting that their welcoming committee from Razorclaw had pulled back almost to their designated base area. They would be no help. He considered the configuration of his group and found it adequate. If Prime indeed had the kind of ships that could deliver those kinds of missiles this kind of distance, he was fragged. "I will detour and continue onward, Prime. I have no interest in getting into a fist fight with you. I was merely answering a call to visit from Razorclaw. We are diverting and will pass from this area in short order."

"There are peaceful civilizations throughout this local cluster. We patrol them all. If we find that you have harmed any of them, especially the pre-space planets that are quarantined, I will hunt you down with everything I have in my arsenal." He turned to Ty. "Deliver punctuation to my demands, Commander."

Ty nodded. "Fire control, put a slimline into forward torpedo tube one. Make it three quarters payload of normal. Acknowledge."

A pause, then reply confirmed the orders. Ty linked in. "On my mark, fire. Fire. Fire. Fire."

The forward cameras showed a flash, then a shining torpedo was on its way. At that moment, the screen showed ships breaking formation to head in all manner of defensive directions. They put out counter measures, floating bombs with magnetic appeal designed to attach to missiles and explode them before they reached ships. This missile resisted all of them and struck a battleship shearing its aft from the rest of it with a massive explosion.

The armada moved away from it even as shuttles flashed forward to pick up survivors and perhaps ascertain the damaged ship's condition for towing. Cassio stared at the screen with fury. He sat back, then opened his channel. "That was not neighborly, Prime."

"It was not intended to be," Prime said. "I have metro-titans and dreadnoughts at my command. I will not allow you to disrupt anyone or any place around here. You will do well to remember that. My patrols will be watching your every move."

"I expect you will, Prime. Consider the favor returned," Cassio said as they gathered to begin the journey back into the Barren again. It would be a long detour devoid of diversion but they would once again re-enter the picture on the other side. When they did, Prime would have another pretender squatting in his kingdom.

-0-TBC 2-22-17 **edited 6-14-17**


	427. Chapter 427

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd5 427)

-0-On the deck of Tru

"We need more intel." Prowl turned to Optimus who was watching the ship in the distance as small shuttles from the interloper's ships flew to its aid. It was silent a moment, then Prime nodded. "We do. I want that ship."

Prowl turned to Blackjack and Raptor. "I think you need to secure that ship and prepare it for bridging."

Raptor nodded, then with Blackjack and Ironhide in tow walked to the tactical station while Hard Drive left to bridge to Clipper. It was quiet as they watched the screen where a number of the enemy's shuttles had landed on the ship's battered skin. As they watched the enemy prepare to remove crew and move the ship, Clipper slipped forward in view on the forward monitor. Clipper was MASSIVE and in ship format overpoweringly dangerous in aspect.

Blaster turned toward Prime. "Optimus, we have a message incoming."

"Very well," Prime said as he watched the new enemy's shuttles lift off to pull back. Then Clipper blotted out the forward view only to replace it with his own massive format.

The intercom blasted static, then a voice came through, the one from before. "Prime, I am asking that my ship come with us."

"You may take your people but the ship stays. I will tell you that if you detonate it I will hunt you down with all my vessels and end all of you forever," Prime said coldly. Prowl who was standing beside him grim faced and tense nodded in silent agreement.

"That ship is mine," the voice replied.

"You have one breem to remove and retrieve your crew, then leave. If you boobytrap the ship or attempt to be aggressive in any manner again, I will personally pull your arms and legs off myself. One breem, then leave. Do not forget. You see gathered here some small part of my power. I will bring the full force against you if you act with treachery. Do not make the mistake of believing otherwise. The war has been long and things have changed including me. I hope you get the drift of my intentions." Prime sat back as the others stared at him, some with surprise, some with grins.

The silence stretched. "I will take my personnel. You may have the ship but understand this … I will have my revenge," the voice replied softly.

"Take a number and get in line," Prime said icily. "The Prime of Cybertron and all space in all directions around you for 82,000 light years, out." The line went silent.

"82,000 light years?" Prowl asked with a slight grin.

Prime sat back, then glanced at him with the faintest of grins. "We have bridges."

Prowl grinned back, then glanced over at Navigation. "Status of the enemy fleet?"

"They're leaving. Their shuttles are back to retrieve their people," the Home Guardsman replied.

"Wheeljack and Perceptor," Prime said.

They stepped closer. "Optimus?" Perceptor replied.

He looked upward at them. "I need to have that ship scanned stem to stern before anyone is allowed on. If we can't be assured, then we blow it up."

They nodded, then walked to the Sensor console nearby. It was quiet again, then Blaster turned to Optimus. "Razorclaw is on the line."

Prime nodded. "Put him through, Blaster."

When the connection was made, Prime sat back to relax. "What do you want, Razorclaw?"

"I was expecting guests. I think you weren't very hospitable, Prime," a deep guttural and heavily masculine voice replied.

"You are here on sufferance. You are not allowed visitors. They were shown the door and it only cost them one ship," Prime replied. "Stay in your corner, Razorclaw, or I will call up enough metrotitans and dreadnoughts to wipe you from the face of the galaxy. Do I make myself clear?" he asked with a cold deadly tone.

There was a pause. "Your intentions are clear, Prime. Understand me. I am not being a problem to anyone. You have no reason to act against me."

"You are trespassing on my domain and I do not need your permission to act in the best interests of my people and government. You had better keep that clearly in your processor. I will not be giving second chances to anyone who puts the civilian population and free systems here in danger. There will be no warnings," Prime said. "Prime out."

The line was cut, then Prime stood walking closer to the forward view screen. The nine kids watched him with a sense of expectation mixed with reverence. Their leader was everything they ever believed him to be and more. Prime glanced at Prowl, then noticed them. "Questions, young warriors?"

They glanced at each other, then Tru nodded. "You allow the renegade to stay and you chase that one off. How do you know which to do, Lord Optimus?"

Prime felt himself relaxing in the sweetness of the intensity of the kids. They were as open to experience and learning as anyone he knew. "There is a difference here. We know who Razorclaw is and we know his faction is a big one. We have the firepower to drive them out or destroy them but we have taken the position to wait."

"Why?" Fireball asked.

"Consider his location," Prime said as he walked to the table. He pointed to their redoubt and to the rest of the local area on the roll up datapad. "This planet is a former nursery for the acid monsters and is emergent on the planetary scale we use to determine whether to make contact or not. The humans use something they call the Kardeshev Scale for determining the level of development of planetary sentient life. They rate them on a scale of 1-5. This planet is rated zero like Earth. That is, they use only energy on world rather than off. The Tall Whites are Level 1, meaning they harness the energy of their star to power their civilization. Cybertron before the war was Type 4, that is, we can tap into energies that are unknown to lesser civilizations and we did. We still do. Type 5 would probably be applicable to the Pantheon.

"If we attack such a big group, they will disperse and flee in all directions including toward Type 0 and 1 civilizations that live around this local group. Most of them are Type 0 and would be at the mercy of any who chose to land among them. They would also in all likelihood flee toward the migration route and cause havoc. We have therefore undertaken a policy of standoff with caveats."

"What caveats, Lord Optimus?" Quadrus asked.

"We allow them to stay but they are here on sufferance. There will come the orn when we do take them down but it will be on our terms with the outcome drawn along the lines we choose. We have a deep responsibility to all life forms around here. Not only because it is right and just, but because it is who we as Cybertronians really are."

The kids nodded, then looked at the map. "What about the new aliens? The new unknowns?" Saber asked.

"These aliens have been turned back. They will be a long time traversing the Barren. That buys us time to marker all of the planets that entertain sentient life in the local stellar group so that if anything happens the sensor alarm will allow us to know. We then can come and engage them. If they cause any more problems, they will be asked to surrender but if they do not, we engage them. We cannot allow them to harm any of the groups who live in this star group. The local cluster must be preserved," Prime said. He glanced at Blaster. "If you could get with the relevant individuals, Blaster, and let them know that we will need to marker the entire known and plotted local group, then we can finalize the design and send it onward."

Blaster nodded. "On it, Prime," he said.

"Hard Drive to Prime."

"Prime here," Optimus replied.

"The ship is sheered in the stern. It won't be going anywhere without a tow. No one is aboard and the ship is listing. What do you want to do?" Hard Drive asked.

"Can you download their database remotely?" Prime asked.

"We can," Hardie replied. "That won't be a problem. We can also deep scan the ship for anything that might be enticing but this one is purely a troop ship and I don't expect much beyond the ships logs to be of any particular interest."

"Very well," Prime said. "You have discretion. When you finish pull back. We will destroy it and leave the wreckage there for an object lesson."

"Understood," Hardie said. The line went dormant.

Prowl walked to the conn and sat in the extra seat. He turned to look at Prime. "This newbie … he sounded highly educated, smart and cold. I would say he's some form of former high caste who had a good job in the government and has been freebooting on his own for awhile."

"That sounds reasonable to me," Prime replied. "He has an Iaconian accent."

Prowl nodded. "He also has a pretty powerful operation. Once he goes back into the Barren, he's off the radar for some time. I will calculate it and the possible re-entry points open to them."

"Good," Prime replied. "I need an array of possibilities and a plan to meet the threat for each of them."

Prowl nodded, then looked at the screen. Clipper was next to the ship which he dwarfed, then began to slip back from it. As he did, the listing ship seemed to diminish in the darkness as the dreadnought's running lights made distance between them. Soon, Clipper was nearly out of sight himself.

"Hard Drive to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have the data and a few other things. A quick tour of the ship showed no one left behind and nothing of any value to show what this group is. What are your orders?" Hard Drive asked.

"We will pull back, then Clipper will destroy the ship, General," Prime said.

"Good," Hardie replied. "We're on it. By the way, the preliminary data shows the slagger's name is Cassio Imperialis."

The room was silent as they stared at the screen. "Are you sure, Hardie?" Prowl asked.

"Affirmative," Hard Drive replied. "We are pulling back now."

Clipper began to get larger, then slipped from view entirely as he reversed to rejoin the group.

Ratchet who was watching nearby glanced at Prime. "I met him once," he said. "It was at a function where we were discussing supply lines or some such slag. He was there with industrialists and didn't have much to say. I don't think I put two and two together. He's an unassuming mech who went by Cass at the function, Optimus, but then, it probably serves him well. I thought he was a waiter a couple of times."

"I have never met him," Prime said. "I almost thought he was a myth like everyone else. I think I was wrong completely," he said grimly.

"We are collecting the worst sorts lately aren't we," Prowl said equally grimly. "We have AU Autobots, our own home grown slaggers and now this menace. I think he was sort of the boogey man as the humans say, someone no one could really say exists but useful for scaring the children."

"He will not be allowed to do that here," Prime replied evenly as the scene on the screen flashed brightly, then died. Where a damaged ship once was, a dispersing field of metal and fluids now took its place. It would remain there, a message to any that trespassed this direction about the intentions of the Prime who ruled this space.

"What do sensors say of the area?" Prime asked.

"We're clear of unusual occurances. Everything is back to its normal status," a young femme Home Guardsman said from Sensors.

"Thank you. Very well," Optimus said. "Gentlemen and ladies, time to go home."

With that, three dreadnoughts, several hundred Seekers and the senior Autobots prepared to teleport back to the DMZ where the big ships would return to station format and all would return to what it was before.

Stalemate.

-0-TBC 2-23-17 **edited 6-14-17**


	428. Chapter 428

The Diego Diaries: Regrouping (dd5 428)

NOTE: I fell asleep. I'm surprised I found the door. Shoveling and snow blowing all week long finally caught up to me.

ZZZZzzzzZZZzzZZZZZzz … what a week. **HERE WE GO!**

-0-Command Deck, Tru, DMZ

"So … what do we know, Prowl?" Prime asked as he sat again in the command seat. His officers gathered around him including nine intense titanic kids.

Prowl considered the question as he stood before Prime, his arms folded over his chassis. "We have a new player. I don't think you can go near Razorclaw without being absorbed at this point into his power, though given the rumors, myths and other unclear facts about Imperialis, it is unknown whether he would be. He and his force, this Imperialis, are formidable in and of themselves, though I'm unaware that this personage has military experience. I'm sure he can afford competent soldiers and the like. However, without added support he cannot be more than an irritant to us at the moment given the information we now have. We, however, cannot discount the possibility they would link up later on with some sort of partnership to meet the power that you have together.

"Right now, he has to take the long way around before re-entering this sector. When he does, he will be in the range of 15 located civilizations, three of them space-going and two in various stages. I'm going to include Earth as well because this is their local cluster. Those 2 extras that have space potential can't go past their own moons so they, in essence, are as helpless as the other 10. The three that can don't have the capability to defend against this level of threat. We are paroling that way and we will augment those patrols now that we know a new player is on scene."

Prime nodded. "I concur. I would like Sciences to create a signal system that can be planted in the local area that will alert us to the presence of the armada when they arrive. We need an early warning system to allow us to bridge in and defend the local settled planetary systems."

"We have the tech, Prime. We just need to affix it on the relevant debris or planetary satellites," Wheeljack replied as Perceptor nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Prime said. "Open up a channel to Razorclaw, Blaster, if you will."

Blaster nodded, then glanced at Prime. "You're on."

"Prime to Razorclaw."

"Razorclaw here, Prime. You called to apologize to a good neighbor?" the deep voice asked with a trace of amusement.

"I have called to warn you. Do you know a mech named Cassio Imperialis?" Prime asked coldly.

"Did you call to tell me bedtime stories, Prime?" the voice replied.

"The force that was coming to meet you was led by Cassio Imperialis," Prime said. "I have verified that information by capturing a ship and accessing their database."

There was a pause, then he was back. "That's interesting. If memory serves me, that slagger has tech that would scare Unicron."

"That mech was attempting to reach you. I do not believe that your command would have survived the encounter," Prime replied.

"He survived you, Optimus. Maybe the stories are just that," Razorclaw replied.

"Maybe they are true," Prime replied. "Do not venture out beyond the line of no return again. We will now shoot any of your ships that attempt to probe our lines. I am tired of your provocations. You have your only warning now. Prime out."

"Solid tactics," Hard Drive ventured. "Put them off balance with Imperialis, then ratchet up the pressure about their flybys. You will have to destroy the next one that happens."

Prime nodded grimly. "Precisely." He stood. "Let us return. Place the DMZ on level 3 alert. Anything that attempts to provoke or crosses the coordinates that divide us is to be disabled and towed if possible or destroyed if not. I am to be called orn or night if this occurs. I want to manage Razorclaw if he feels the need to chat." He glanced at Prowl. "The order of battle and our plans are in place if he decides to fight back, correct?"

Prowl nodded. "I will update them with this new player, but yes. We are ready to fight if necessary."

"Good. I am growing tired of tirades," Prime said. "Let us go back and settle in again. I want the Seeker contingent of the stations to be upgraded. I also want the entire contingent of Wrecker battle shuttles to be housed out here ready to go as well. Place fighters on the hangar decks as well. I want every kind of battle configuration hardware that we might be called to make on site now. We can bridge their crews in when the time comes to move. Have the Master of the Muster make their assignments and alert the crews. Put them on an 'alert call/priority status' to go to the nearest bridge and have an over ride priority set to their transponders so that they can bypass everyone to get out here. I want the response time to be immaculate. Have all of the big battleships on the flight line and ready to go. I want overkill, Prowl. I want Tennyson included in the battle lineup and I want to speak with you, Ty, Fortress Maximus, and Metroplex tomorrow about having some of the warriors in your class come here from Soft Space to augment the children. They will be held back from the battle unless there is no other way."

"Lord Optimus," Quadrus said with a bit of surprise, "we can and will fight for you and our people. Just call us and we will come."

Every adult on the deck turned toward the nine children who were tense and expectant as they stared at Prime. They were absolute in their conviction and determination to serve. Prime turned to them, rising from the command chair. "I am fully aware of your willingness and capabilities, young warriors. You are the jewels in our crown. But we need a staging area and fall back for the wounded. We do not have ships with the capabilities or the space that you have to gather the wounded or to provide supplies and munitions that the battles will require. Your service is so invaluable in this capacity that I have placed you in the battle order at the end so that you can do this for us. You are that essential to the good order of our efforts."

Quadrus wavered a moment, then looked at the others who wavered too. Then they turned to Prime. "We live to serve our people, Lord Optimus. It's our function," Quadrus said, then he knelt down on one knee. "We will fight. We will do what you wish. Command us, Lord Optimus. We are yours." The others knelt too, all nine of them looking at him with a mixture of hopefulness and awe.

"Arise, young warriors. Your service is accepted. Your place in the battle plan is assured. You are the last best defense for our people. If there is no hope among us to save them it falls to you. Do you accept?" Prime asked gently.

They stood and stepped closer, an almost awestruck sense of determination on their handsome faces. Their energy was bright around them in their auras. "We do with gratitude, Lord Optimus," Quadrus said as the others nodded and murmured their agreement.

The adults in the room were filled with warmth at the youngsters and their faces reflected that. Typhoon who looked like he could pop with pride smiled. "What fine infants you are," he said patting Tru on the back. "We know that you will save us and our people. You do every day. Look around you, infants," he said sweeping his arm around the deck. They turned to look, then turned back to him. "You are the future. You are our reason to fight. When the wounded come here, you will shelter them. You will work tirelessly to bring ships, soldiers, Seekers, and munitions here through the bridges and supply the fight. Without you here, this would be tremendously hard and we might have to fall back to make what you can do more possible. Never discount your place in the order of battle. Wars are won and lost on the ability to supply a great army. You are the heroic backbone of the whole operation."

They stared at Typhoon, then glanced around at the others. Fireball turned to Hard Drive. "You can count on us, Appa."

Hard Drive pulled him into his arms. "There was never a doubt in any of us that we couldn't. By the way ..."

"What, Appa?" Fireball asked as he hugged his great great grandfather.

"Did you get your homework done?" Hard Drive asked with a grin.

Laughter is a good thing.

-0-Elsewhere

They flew back into the gap, the huge empty space that created the Bootes Constellation as it was called on Earth charts. That gap in the night sky contained 60 galaxies but appeared to be empty, a void in the darkness of the heavens. There were long patches of empty through which they would have to fly but they were heading back, coming around the long way to go to the sector they wanted in the first place. Cassio Imperialis was aware that there was energon to be had in the system which Prime ruled and given that Razorclaw had dug in, all manner of unknowns. He was tired of flying. Settling in a spot with a command large enough to make possibilities happen was something he looked forward to for a long time.

"Commander, we have the signature of a metro-titan in the sector." The sensor officer transferred data to the forward view screen.

Cassio studied it. "That's an intriguing energy signature nearby, rather like the ruptured space in the Benzuli Expansion. Why would a metro-titan be there?"

A tall mech with a gray paint scheme and red highlights tastefully applied was standing beside him, a figure of great elegance and obvious wealth from his detailing. He glanced at Cassio. "One can conjecture a lot, my dear Cassio, but facts trump speculation in my book. Send a scout to look, then we shall know. Given that titanic formats appear to be Prime's prerogative, it would mean he's tending to something with this one."

Cassio nodded, then glanced at Tactical. "Send a cloaked ship. I want details. Have them inspect, then return. How far are we from Prime? Far enough that slowing or stopping a moment won't draw a response?"

"Slowing perhaps," the figure beside him replied.

"Very well. Make it so," Cassio replied.

It was done. A sleek swift ship slid from a hangar, then jetted off disappearing from view as it did. It would be gone for a few joors, then return. When it did, it would re-enter the ship, then the group would continue onward on their circuitous journey.

-0-Back in Mars

They broke up and went home receiving a hero's welcome by the smaller set. The afternoon had been bled off in duty so they settled in for the growing evening. Sitting on shelves in the man cave were the boxes of remote control miniatures of themselves, some retrofitted almost beyond recognition with devices, guns and 'special slag, Ratchet' for the war games the next orn in the roped off area in the public space of Towers 1 and 2. Even The Hourly News had mentioned it and it was going to be televised live, then archived in IntraComm's vast programming index for future viewing and war game planning. It was also going to be fed to Earth and everywhere else on the MCA download, something that was highly anticipated on Earth by the humans.

It was going to be epic.

-0-That night around the colony

"That was a swift end to a problematic beginning," Arcee said as she tinkered with her remote control femme bot. She was sitting on the floor polishing her Arcee figure as Magnus checked the workings of his remote control device. His bot was standing nearby, a huge heavily armed version of the intense figure who would operate him.

"I'm glad it was short and sweet. Razorclaw will make his move eventually but getting a sample of what awaits when he does doesn't hurt." Magnus said as he screwed the cover back on the remote.

"That's easy for you to say," Arcee said with a grin. "Cassio Imperialis might have another opinion."

"Frag him and his opinions," Magnus said as he turned on his little bot. He and Arcee would spar with them for a while, then box them up for the next orn.

-0-In a bachelor's apartment

"This is going to be a tough fight," Chromia said as she marched her femme bot here and there around the room. "Wheeljack and Perceptor are going to blow us all up again."

"We have to be fast," Maelstrom said. He had been given overnight privileges if someone REPUTABLE vouched for him, so Chromia did. He would spend the night with her, eat with the family, then check in at the Courthouse with the program director. They had already cleared him for the games so all would be well. He would be on Chromia's team though his spark militarily belonged to Grimlock.

-0-Elsewhere

"Ada, how long do you think you will last?" Comet asked as he watched his little ada put her doll and control by the door for the next orn.

"I hope a long time, son," Gypsy said as she turned to her two sons. They were excited about the game the following orn and that both their genitors would be in it again.

Cambo's bot was already by the door as he cleaned up in the kitchen. Turning to the group behind him, he grinned. "How about we have breakfast out tomorrow, then go to the war games?"

That idea would be acclaimed and unanimous.

-0-In quarters near a recharging behemoth in the Hangar District, Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What is the plan?" Slag asked as they sat in the hangar quarters they used when Omega Supreme and his siblings were not available for recharge going over the strategy they would use in the game the next day.

"We go there and kick aft. No one gets away," Grimlock said. " **No one** gets away."

"Even Omega?" Swoop asked with a grin.

Grimlock looked at him, then nodded. "Especially Omega."

-0-TBC 2-25-17 **edited 6-14-17**


	429. Chapter 429

The Diego Diaries: **WAR!** (dd5 429) (This episode is going to take a while. Just so you know) ;)0

-0-On the ground

Jacx stood before a camera reporting in to The Hourly News at the edge of the vast game board that would be **The War-A-Paloosa in the Parkland!** He was going over the lay of the land with Lim-Lee in the studio. "The game board is about two and a half square miles in diameter and contains about every kind of terrain possible thanks to the efforts of Sciences, the gaming community and the hobbyist guilds that run miniature remote figures and build small replicas of just about anything you can name." He turned to point to the remarkable landscape behind him. "You can even see snow. Do you see the mountain range in the middle of the board? It has snow and two glaciers. **GLACIERS, Lim-Lee!** I am overawed at the skill of the team who made this board."

-0-Huffer and Company having a bite at a diner before the game as they listen in to the news reports

"You should be, slagger. **WE ARE THE KINGS OF SMALL!"**

The others laughed. "Mini-cons forever?" one asked before they all laughed loudly again.

It would continue.

-0-An overlay of the landscape for the Punters (Readers)

The basic features of the first two games were kept in as Sentimental Souvenirs of Doom™. The Maze Where Cowards Come To Die™, Razor Wire of Suffering™, Forts (Of No Return)™, River (Of Death)™, Lake of Despair™, Canyons of Doom™, Craters (without a nickname because the nerd kids of Sciences who were **REALLY** getting into this couldn't think of anything), the mesas (two now because one wasn't enough), and mini-con village were ready to go.

Yes. Mini-con village. You're welcome.

They were spread out over the huge area with a lot of running room for everyone. Sitting close together in the hope that shame and the Fear of The One would save them, the Temple of Primus with a tiny replica of the Mausoleum and Basilica next to it along with the medical aid station awaited their appropriate contingent of the Blessed. Given that both trucked in the resurrection of the bent, lost and broken, the comparison fit.

Here's how it looks from the sky starting in the middle and working out to the sides:

Mountain Range of Doom™: The mountains were tall, sharply peaked and ran a great distance through the middle of the huge area. They, for the most part, were as tall as Cliffjumper and even taller in the middle, with snow … **SNOW!** … capping their majestic (little) peaks. Nestled in the bends and turns at both ends were glaciers … **GLACIERS!** … that wound their white and blue-tinged glory toward the ground below where rivulets of water from their cold majesty ran in streams and creeks to wend their way to the river.

The River of Death™: This was a very wide river that in some places flowed … **FLOWED!** … at a fast paced clip strong enough to knock a bot over around the entire mid range of the game board. It was a circular formation that continuously cycled. It didn't contain water because that would have exploded in contact with the air. It was a viscous fluid when used normally for various lubrication processes but thinned to a water consistency in the cold and was now roaring in a massive circle propelled by some unknown process around the ginormous area with drop down waterfalls and intense class 6 rapids ... **CLASS SIX!** ... here and there over  Boulders of Doom™. (Uh, that last part was mine. Boulders of … uh, doom …)

*cough*

Uh … where were we … ah, yes. The Land of the Damned.

Lake of Despair™: It was aptly named. Wheeljack in his extended sparklinghood had extra 'creatures' made to run before he would inevitably blow everyone up and they included an unknown but very powerful set of sea monsters that lurked in the dark depths of a surprisingly deep lake (of despair).

Wild cards to demonstrate the intricate, unpredictable doom dance of Urban Warfare™: There would be two gigantic little urban centers that were carbon copies of Fort Max and Metroplex. They were towers lux and streets galore with store fronts at ground level. Club Cybertron was relocated in the game to the street-level storefront in Metroplex that normally held a Circle bookstore and a kid's clothing shop.

Fitting.

Yes. A mini-con village and **two** cities.

 **TWO!**

That, of course, didn't count the **ELECTRIFIED SPIKES OF DOOM** and the **LAVA 'FLOW' OF** … uh … slagging Nerd Squad. They were supposed to annotate this script so that I could just go with the flow.

Heh-heh. Get it? Flow?

 **THE LAVA FLOW OF DEATH!**

There, you slaggers. Two can play at this game too. :D

Here is how it was laid out:

The game board spread out from one end of the tower parkland to the other. It was roped off for participants with the usual areas marked off for children's carriers and those who volunteered to watch infants for the players, zones where players could stand when they were not on the game board yet and the yellow marked areas where they could flee if they were that chicken. The area for humans that would be protected was marked off as well with those volunteers including mechs like Trailbreaker who would shield them energetically good-naturedly placed around them.

If one stood midway on the sidelines and looked right the first thing you would see was the deep ragged slash of the canyon. It was filled with boulders, sand pits, and other hazards to make climbing out difficult. Next to it was the Temple of Simfur with the tiny Basilica and Mausoleum, bigger, more beautiful and neutral ground. (Probably). Next to it was the Main Medic Station, neutral ground also. (Maybe). A row of tiny wheelbarrows and fire extinguishers were waiting for the medics.

Next to that was the Fort Max version of the first cityscape. It had the same number of everything in the same configuration as Max in reality, though it was intensely cute and would make a tough target to take without neutron bombs.

It was about here that one could see the river roar around, bordering the aforementioned buildings on its way to a circuit of the entire gameboard. Within its boundaries were two forts whose colors and teams were yet to be determined, a massive mesa for clambering and falling down from, a crater because someone hated someone, the aforementioned mountain range and in the back behind another as yet unnamed and manned fort, the fabulous Lava 'Flow' of Autobot City.

Standing on the sidelines looking that way, one could see the air shimmer as the heat of molten lava simmered in the confines of a very long, very deep, very wide, slightly 'C'-shaped indentation in the ground. It bubbled, then on occasion shot a tendril of molten rock into the air where it would arc prettily, then fall back into the mass or surrounding area.

Thank you, Wheeljack, for being insane.

Gazing straight ahead at the mountain range, another fort could be seen. Going left, the maze made its maniacal appearance just past the canyon. In front of it near the edge of the field, the Mini-Con Village sat with all its sprawling interconnected lack of privacy and unwelcomed scrutiny into everyone's business that was their trademark.

Over the river nearby, the second mesa, a huge rock that was designed not to collapse and thus, provide variety for one and all as well as a more secure platform for Grimlock to slag everyone squatted like the unholy device that it was. Beyond that was the lake with dragons, several more forts and beside the forts, The Electrified Spikes of Zot™

(Thank you, Perceptor, for knowing that if you can't beat him/Wheeljack (literally), that it might be fun to join him (in his incipient insanity).

To the west from there was another cityscape designed to be Metroplex that included a fully stocked grocery, bakery and added for the lulz, Club Cybertron with its magnificent bar. It would be declared neutral ground, that sacred space.

Beyond that was the electrified razor wire maze … yes, because electrified spikes weren't enough … and two more forts with the last a boulder-strewn crater.

Just because.

So where does this all stand?

Forts: 7.

Electrified shit: 2.

Cityscapes waiting to fall (on someone): 2.

A maze just because: 1.

A river that would sweep a metro-titan off their peds: 1.

Canyons with doom written all over them: 1.

Craters: 3.

Temple: 1.

Basilica big enough for Grimlock to stand up in but nothing else: 1.

Mausoleum big enough to bury Tyke's ped and nothing more: 1.

Medic Station: 1.

Lava flow ( **LAVA FLOW!** ): 1. (Thank you, Primus)

 **DESIGNATED** Neutral Spaces: 2. (Not including the bar at Club Cybertron)

Likelihood that neutrality mattered: 0.

Oh, and two glaciers. Count them. 2.

-0-Vinn and the bond

Vinn and Joon along with Edict and the kids with a silent tense Hobbes with them for the orn walked from the restaurant where they had eaten breakfast together to the metro station that would take them to the game in the parkland. Edict was carrying a bot in his carryhold, something he had decided with his sons to have made. They had gone into the desert, the three of them, to work together to help him get the hang of it. Edict had and they had many a laugh charging around together. Hobbes who was out for the orn walked with them silently, aware that life had activities he wasn't part of and he felt oddly left out. But Edict was laughing and looking forward to this so that was all that mattered. They walked down the steps into the station and disappeared into the crowd.

-0-The game

They would gather, the players and their bots, The People who came for the fun watching from their designated places. There were teams to be made and several that had come together in secret. They would not reveal themselves until the right moment to the astonished betrayal of everyone around. The weather was perfect without wind or precipitation. The grounds were immaculately groomed as Nerd Squad Gamers of Autobot City, the Sciences kids, their friends and some of the really talented Nerd Kids from Intermediate Day worked to tweak this and that thing.

Coming from all over the colony, the players of the Autobot City Gaming Guild, the ADGG, or Addled Eggs as some referred to it ambled in led by El Supremo (Optimus Prime). The Seekers led by a laughing Rainmaker and grimly visaged Starscream led a smirking Thundercracker, amused but determined Red Wing, Cloudburst and Wren in from Luna Base for the show and most of the rest of that contingent including all five of Rainmaker's handsome sons and two bonds to the side of the board closest to the big mesa near the crater by the river. Unbeknownst to them, it was the 'weak' one, one made of dirt and aggregate rock. The other mesa on the other side would be claimed as **DINO BASE, FRAGGERS!** It was made of solid rock.

Starscream would be pissed.

It was a huge group coming from Metro Station #1, all of whom were heading with their holds filled with malice afore thought and infants in arms or carriers. They were the majority of the playahs and they including an inordinate number of related individuals. Having finished dining at the Tower In The Sky at Terra, the entire family and hangers-on of Ironhide and Prime headed toward the game board nearby.

Maelstrom had been hoo-hawed by a number of twins in the family about being 'sweet' on their sister and how they would unscrew his helm if he ever treated Chromia less than amazingly. Chromia was pleased. Maelstrom was suitably intimidated.

Who knew?

Infants were crammed with food, then placed in various holds with blankies, toys, cookies, and other necessities of life before everyone moved onward toward destiny (or an early demise depending on how tricked out everyone had made their bots since the last game.)

(They all had really tricked them out since the last game but no one was talking. It was a 'secret'.)

Bots laughed and joked as they ambled along, some of them day release prisoners, some of them members of a huge extended family along with friends and colleagues who could just as well be family, that was how well they knew each other. In the midst of them were incredibly excited, deeply happy metro-frame kids. They were in the game, they would help their teams and they would enjoy the company of elders who loved them. Being alone with only each other, the odd passing titan and their ammas and appa, this was almost overwhelming. They had school, a family and family outings.

 **"It's the best thing ever, Appa and Ammas!"**

Appa and Ammas would agree.

They also intended to win.

Appa and Ammas that is.

This would also be the debut of the Supreme mechanisms in pretender tech.  
 **  
PRAISE PRIMUS!**

-0-On a dimensional plane, sitting in comfortable chairs with the fam, snacks, and beer in servos before a huge projected screen, their peds on ottomans as they gathered for the fun

"You are most welcome," Primus said with a grin.

-0-TBC 2-26-17 edited 2-26-17 **edited 6-14-17**

More to come. Oh, yes. There is. :D:D:D


	430. Chapter 430

The Diego Diaries: War! Sort of. (dd5 430)

-0-Ground Zots

They gathered along the edge of the vastness before them, one covered by miniatures of man-made and things that could be found naturally in nature. Sort of. The crowd was big, cameras were situated everywhere to get all angles as Galaxy crews and that of the visiting newsmen and women found their spots for the hilarity. Around them, towering over them, the bots of Autobot City and places way beyond the pale gathered to enjoy themselves.

Matthew Trenning, a newsman from Iowa stood in the press circle in the human defensive zone and stared upward at the towering beings all around him. Optimus Prime was smiling at Ironhide as they stood together. Prime had a handsome face even by alien standards. His frame was massive but beautiful and proportionate. He was easy in his body and his confidence radiated out to others along with an intelligence that was evident in his direct compassionate stare.

They were surrounded in a forest of metallic giants and he felt small. He also felt privileged. He was here to witness in person the most popular pastime among the humans next to Cybertronian football. The war games were passionately followed and all over the internet one could see the films, listen to the conversation among humans about them and see smaller less intricate versions of the same thing among the burgeoning clubs that were springing up everywhere spurred on by this, the third one to be shared.

Prime laughed aloud, then seemed to reach inside himself. A small figure of himself appeared on Prime's hand. They were told that the bots carried things in their torsos in spaces that usually translated to trunks or boots when in automobile form. Prime placed his little mech on the ground as others did the same. His was the biggest of the bunch at the moment but all of them were taller than he was by a good measure. They were also covered in guns and rockets. It was true then that they had beefed up their little bots since last time.

Cool.

Nearby, the soldiers and their wives were getting their life-sized bots ready to march out to their doom. The soldiers were carbon copies of themselves with a lot of guns and grenade-things hanging off crisscross bandoleers. The women had femme bots in fatigues who were amusing to note. Some of them looked like themselves but there was a Marilyn Monroe and Rachel Welsh-looking pair of femme bots as well in the mix.

Other bots began to arrive and soon the sidelines were filled with the tiny mechs waiting to go. That was when the titanic forces began to show up. Ty, Acroplex to advise, Metrohex, Caminus, Metroplex, Fort Max, Amadie, Tennyson who was here on extended tie-in to his sensors and ship body, Gambian, Anvil, and Port of Nexus arrived and gathered together in solidarity to their frame. To one side walking to the site from Cultural Center Road, the Supreme frames were spotted.

"Oh, slag," Ironhide said with a grin. "Here come the cheaters."

Kappa looking beautiful and sleek at a mere 40 feet tall led the group toward the game. She was taller than the titans in pretender tech due to density of her frame's mass. (Ask Wheeljack for the specific physics. Or Prime. He took a course once.) Xantium walked beside this, the femme of his dreams with Gamma, Alpha and Beta looking handsome and amused. They were followed by Omega looking magnificent and Zeta looking determined. They arrived, put their bots down, then waved to Ratchet who catcalled them.

The twins and the femmes, Maelstrom following Chromia like a lovesick puppy, all of the various constituent groups and the mini-cons came to join the fun with their bots. That was when the Dinobots hove into view. They walked toward the group in root mode, their jacked up little models in their servos. They were incredible specimens of Cybertronian manhood as they brought the hurt to everyone's eyeballs for miles around. Even looking at them was daunting. Reaching the edge, they halted. Setting down their mechs, Grimlock grinned slightly. "We're here to win."

Laughter and willies greeted that as Vinn finished checking off the list of those who had signed up to play. They were all there. He smiled as Joon stood nearby to keep the record of play, or as most called it, the order of death. "Welcome to the third meet up of the Autobot City Gaming Guild here in the parkland. Welcome to the spectators and those on Cybertron and Earth who will be watching. My name is Vinn of Polyhex and I am the official Master of the Game or so I was told. My bond, Joon, is record keeper of the carnage."

Huge laughter and applause.

Dinobots? *chirp chirp*

"Right now, I have the lists of players as they signed up or were factored in from other games. If things change, tell me after I give the roll call," Vinn said with a grin. He was a very well loved mech and often took on the onerous side of whatever was going on because he was Circle and repentant to a deeply felt degree. He counseled, volunteered and assisted from his spark. Joon was as loved, thus, they were the boss hogs of the game.

"Yellow team is led by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Bumblebee, First Aid, Smokey, Hot Rod, Jolt, Bulkhead, Daro, Riff, Rad-R, and Sadee are the core members of the team. They get the fort to the north inside the river. There are going to be associate members and alliances that will assist each group through their ordeals." (laughter) "The core group for Red Team, that of the Great Optimus Prime ( **HUGE** applause with a lot of it coming from Prowl) will be Lord Optimus, Prowl, Venture and Miler of Praxus, Bluestreak, Devcon, Smokescreen, Mirage, Jazz, Metro-Titan, and Sandstorm. They have the other fort inside the river."

( **HUGE** laughter, finger pointing and 'suck ups'-'teacher's pets' for Tyke)

Vinn grinned as he waited. "The next team is led by Hercy and Kup, the Brown Team. Apparently, they still don't need a fort so I can't assign them one."

(Huge hoo-hah about old coots not being able to **find** the fort, let alone hold one ensued with a lot of old coot slag handed back to the smart-alecky infants)

"Brown team will be the usual members, including Ramcharger and his father," Vinn said as the group silenced to look down the row at Ramcharger, a mech who hung out in the courtyard with his equally feisty, equally fossilized peer group. His ada, a tiny, tiny femme with a tiny, tiny cane stood next to a tiny mech with a cane who grinned at everyone like he knew something they didn't know. The Cybertronian equivalent of everyone's sphincter suddenly tightened at that thought as they struggled to process the idea that the old coot had an even older father still.

 **THE ONE IS GREAT!**

Ramcharger shook his cane. **"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! MY OLD ATAR SERVED UP THE HURT BACK IN THE BEGINNING! YOU WILL SEE!"**

/ … frag, I hope not …/ -99% of the players in the game

/ … ha! We will see …/ -the 1% who never learned the easy way

Hercy who knew the old mech, someone named Alejate, remembered a strong but small mech with an indomitable will to fight back at the slave masters who had ruled their existence without a care to the idea that he might die doing it. He was brave, smart, decent, good, exempt from caste considerations due to his service, and one of the very best mechs he had ever met. He had raised a son to be the same.

It was a long time in the past, the time he and Ali-Jet12 as he was called then found themselves in a mob rushing their masters with clubs. It was a long time ago when they were gathered together by an informational bot, one named Hd-Drv2 who taught them how to fight and led them to victory over half of Cybertron before giving way to the civilians who would build on their efforts. No one around them knew that Alejate, Hard Drive and he, Hercy himself, were those mechs and later it included a big mouthed fighting youngling named Kup-4. It suited all of them just fine.

That was a different time and a very different story.

"Alejate, his son, all the rest of you … you're with us, mechs. We'll show them how they brought the pain in the Golden Age," Hercy said as Kup nodded beside him.

"The Dark Age, you mean," Bumblebee said to be a wise acre.

"In your slagging dreams, infant," Ramcharger said with a grin.

Vinn laughed, then glanced at Elita nearby. "The femme team which is the orange team will be led by Elita-1 and consist of no less than Moonracer, Firestar, Greenlight, Arcee, Mack, Chromia, Maelstrom, (hoots and laughter), Ultra Magnus, (more hoots and laughter), Jetta (applause and hoots) , Springer, Drift ( **MASSIVE SLAG AND HORSE TAILS DELIVERED** ) and Lancer." Their fort was assigned, the middle among three.

Applause rang out, then Vinn continued. "Team Ironhide-" he began before Ratchet's cheering and clapping overpowered him. Laughter rang out as Ironhide pushed Ratchet back into the crowd. Ratchet sauntered out, slugging Ironhide in the chassis for his impertinence. Then Ratchet turned to the crowd and curtsied with a giant smile.

Bedlam for a moment.

Vinn laughed, then looked at his chart. "Team Blue includes Generals Hard Drive, Raptor, Blackjack, and the slacker non-general, Ironhide." Forts were assigned. ( **HUGE BEDLAM** and white hot glares from the slacker were parted out to the masses around the laughter.) "The team also includes Turbine and Delphi, half a dozen gnarly grizzled Wreckers, and Barron who 'wanted to give this a try, Hardie'. Before they could continue, Appa Ratchet hollered, then appeared with Docker, Corr, and Chan. They had dollies and were admitted along with Scout and Trooper who stood next to Alor, Flint, and Great Auntie Lissie who were also added because their dollies got put in the same box as the others and the kids just delivered them.

Like that.

Concerning the thousands joining the millions to play?

 **SURE! COME ON DOWN!**

Vinn grinned at Barron who was doing the Cybertronian version of a blush at the applause and encouragement that he got from the crowd. "Also included are Blurr and Edict of Iacon."

 **HUGE APPLAUSE!**

"You aren't going to be on the twin's team, Edict?" Ratchet asked as he squeezed Edict's shoulders.

"No, I don't think so. I think we should try to step out of the box, don't you?" he asked Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled with huge feelings of delight. "I think we have to, Edict. You are my newest hero."

Edict smiled at Ratchet, a warm smile that matched his optics. "Thanks, Ratchet."

Ratchet grinned. "If it looks bad for Ironhide, do me a favor okay?"

Edict nodded. "Anything."

"Put a round in his face. The soldiers have his last bot's face on their mantle. It has a hole in the middle. They would have bookends if it looks like he can't get away," Ratchet said.

Edict laughed loud and long. Hobbes stared at both like they had grown horns. Then he turned to watch Vinn, an old friend and ally, now a total stranger continue.

"The Seekers are the Purple Team and have claimed that mesa for their base of operations," Vinn said. "I am honored to give it to you for as long as it and you both last."

 **BEDLAM!**

Frowny frowns from Starscream were offset with howling laughter, war cries and slag from Thundercracker, Sky Warp, Rainmaker, Red Cloud with his kids both natural and adopted along with the bond, Cloudburst and Wren who were co-commanders and a 'thing' now, Nitro, Terradive with Roto for moral support, Astrotrain, Cardinal for the little Seekers, Raider for the group of 2,500 that had been saved shortly back, a femme called Coracle and a pair of youngling mechs from Intermediate Day who were nervous and sweet, Divo and Tenor. They took the applause of the crowd like the narcissists that they were. Starscream and Sky Warp that is.

"Now, the teams we all fear," Vinn said to great laughter and much chest puffing by the feared teams. "The White team will be the titanic formats and the silver team will be the Supremes. The titans are led by Metroplex and Typhoon and will consist of the tallest members here," Vinn said turning to about two dozen big frames of which about six or seven were playing. A game would be held shortly between the Supremes and the Titans which promised to be the shit. So in this game they were going easy on the pipsqueaks.

Relatively.

"The titans are narrowed down to Metroplex, Acroplex, Caminus, Fortress Maximus, Metrotitan, and Gambian. The Supremes will comprise all of them," Vinn said to huge booing and laughter. The Supremes grinned at the punters which brought the toolish behavior to an abrupt stop.

"Last and certainly not least, there is the Teal team, Grimlock and the Monster Trucks," Vinn said before laughter, shouting, stomping, hooting, howling, 'yo mama-ing', and the like broke out. It lasted a moment, then died down. Vinn grinned. "Due to the life or death nature of the game, we have asked the Temple to return and they did bringing with them the Basilica and Mausoleum." ( **HUGE LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE** for the priests and Lady Sela) "The Medical Center is off limits to mayhem as is the Temple, Basilica, and Mausoleum. Please observe the proprieties. That includes you, Wheeljack and Perceptor."

Perceptor looked surprised and taken aback. Wheeljack made up for the satanic for him.

"We shall begin when we do and the last bot standing wins. I am told that Ratchet has taken care of the prize. Given that the teams are chosen, let us turn our attention to the wild cards who have chosen to deploy from the sidelines," Vinn said turning to the two groups of humans and their bots. **(HUGE LAUGHTER, SHOUTS OF DERISION ABOUT DEPLOYING FROM NEUTRAL TERRITORY, REMARKS ABOUT PARENTAGE, "SLAGGING HUMAN PUSSIES"** and the like erupted, then died down when they remembered they were being broadcast to Earth. The bots **LOVED** human insults and slang no matter how crude and rough. The heathens.) "General, would you like to introduce your … uh, battalions?"

 **(LAUGHTER! "YEAH, MORSHOWER! SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT!" ERUPTED EVERYWHERE!)**

Glenn Morshower stepped over the line into no-mechs/man's land to speak when Wheeljack laughed. **"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO STEP THERE, GLENN!?"** It will be remarked on forever how he managed to get back to the other side without his feet touching the ground once. **(MASSIVE LAUGHTER ON THREE PLANETS, A DECEPTICON BASE(S) AND EVERYWHERE FORWARD FROM MARS)** :Slaggers. I'm in command of the fucking regiment here-: he said before getting buried in laughter. He grinned. :We are the Doomed Brigade. The women themselves are the Battling Broads From Baltimore and are led by my wife, Barbara and Judy Witwicky who bows to no one:

"Damned right about that." -general and appreciative commentary from the crowd.

 **"DON'T FORGET! SHE SLAPPED RAMPAGE WITH HER PURSE IN EGYPT!"** -Cliffjumper waiting his turn with his adoring Buzz Saw, all Buzzie's family and nearly ever Stanixian in the colony in support of his great love™.

 **HUGE LAUGHTER AT THAT ONE!** Michael Bey was a marked man in the colony it would appear.

Judy Witwicky took a bow, then grinned at her bot who looked disturbingly like Marilyn Monroe. :We have a few men in our ranks … my son, Sam, for one: she began before laughter cut her off. Some of it was raspberries from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Carly who was standing beside him grinned and the cameras lovingly caught it. Men all over Earth would wonder how a skinny schlub like Sam Witwicky could land a girl like Carly. Sometimes Sam wondered too. He was, however, jonesing to attend his next high school reunion in the worst way.

:We are being joined by Warden Gee-Gee and Sensei Willa ( **HUGE APPLAUSE!** ) and plan to win. That is all: -Judy getting cheered and jeered majestically.

"The last group to be introduced is the mini-con contingent co-led by Leader-1 and Cliffjumper," Vinn said.

 **HUGE APPLAUSE AND ABUSE** lit up that announcement though the tiny femmes who had come together to run a tiny femme bot were cheered and affirmed out the wazoo. There was something about the tiniest members of their species that brought all the best in the bots. Especially if they were young and femme.

The crowd settled as Vinn looked around. "Is everyone in who wants to play? We want you all to do so. This is so exciting." Everyone grinned at the sweet mech with a spark of gold. Who knew? Prime suspected it but that was about all.

Nearby, watching with interest and no small amusement, the day pass contingent of the Prison gathered around Barricade. Their guards would set their sensors on the mechs, then watch like everyone else. The crowds, humans from all the settlements, Hu-An from theirs and the civilians were already taking bets about who would win in the end.

All was ready to go.

-0-TBC 2-26-17 **edited 6-14-17**

NOTES:

ESL: raspberries: its a sound you make with your tongue that sputters in derision. Getting raspberries means to be insulted. The Oscar counterpoint in movies are the Golden Raspberries.


	431. Chapter 431

The Diego Diaries: War! Sort of. (dd5 431)

-0-At ground zero of the fun

Vinn waited for questions, then nodded. "I believe the game has begun."

A huge cheer rang out as punters put their botlets on the ground at the safety line. The teams grouped together, then stared out at the terrain. Two teams had forts inside the ring of the raging river, something that was both good and bad. It would be hard for the enemy to get to them but they had to get to the forts themselves. Prime grinned. "We better hoof it and reach our forts."

"You have to say something," a wag in the crowd called out. "It's in the rules."

Prime grinned, then glanced over his shoulder. "There are rules?" he asked to great hilarity. Then it settled as everyone looked at him expectantly. Prime glanced at Prowl who grinned at him. "Well, today is a day of days. This is the day that Red Team shows all of you what heroism is," he began before the crowd overwhelmed him with hoo-haw.

Ironhide turned to him, then grinned. "You put a little Matrix in your dollie didn't you, slagger."

Prime smiled. "I did."

There was commotion and madness a moment, then everyone bent down to get ready. The dollies in groups began to head out to make their way to their various forts. Prime's red team and Sunstreaker's yellow team had to cross the vastness of the game board as they rushed past Fort Max toward the Temple complex and the Medical station. It would be near there that they would have to cross the river which roared in a continuous circle somehow. It was fortunate that the Temple Complex was nearby given that they would probably die in the river, have a swift funeral, then burial in the Mausoleum or Basilica according to rank.

As Prime's team hut-hutted toward the river, they were followed by the twins and their rather large contingent of punters. While that was happening, Ratchet, Cambo, and Gypsy rushed their bots to the medical center and the row of fire extinguishers and wheelbarrows awaiting them. All around the circle the spectators laughed, pointed and explained to each other what they expected to see. Kids were held in a localized area nearby with a lot of tending by volunteers and toys.

"We better book it. We have to pass Fort Max, skirt the Temple Complex, miss the canyon, go through a long open space by the river without falling in, miss the maze and mini-con village, skirt Metroplex, go through the electrified razor wire and pass a fort before we get our own." She glanced at her team. "Autobots, roll out."

They stared at her, then grinned. "Not bad," Jetta said as he directed his botlet to move. The others began to hump themselves forward through the soft sand that made up this part of the board. It would take a while to get there.

"Look at them," Red Wing said as he grinned at Starscream. That mech was organizing the Seekers, a large group of mechs and femmes determined to **PREVAIL!**

Astrotrain laughed. "What a sad sack group." He transformed his mech, then flew upward. Behind him came the rest and a sorely tried Starscream who was supposed to be the leader of the operational flight. Rainmaker who was highly amused enjoyed himself with the other elders as the tiny bots landed on the mesa that would be **'STARSCREAM, EMPEROR OF DESTRUCTON'S MESA!'** The Seekers laughed loudly. Starscream frowned. "Slaggers," he muttered to himself as he gently landed his little bot.

"We better move out too," Ironhide said as he looked around at the group that would be their team. It was a big one and several of the Wreckers on it noted that too. "We're defecting to Kup's team. Those old slaggers might need us to gather their kindling when someone rips them apart," a big mech said with a grin.

Ramcharger looked up at him, way, way, way the hell upward. **"YOU'LL SEE! SEE THIS MECH!? THIS IS MY OLD ATAR! HE FORGOT MORE ABOUT FIGHTING THAN YOU INFANTS KNOW!"**

Ramcharger's old atar grinned. So did his tiny ada. She was holding the control panel as Alejate ran his bot. Their team was gathering at the sidelines for a shot at the mesa of their choice. Kup and Hercy were generaling so the group gathered their bots together. "We'll wait and see what happens before we commit," Hercy said as Kup nodded. They would.

Meanwhile, putting their bots down, the Dinobots began to make their controlled burn toward the mesa they claimed for themselves. They passed the mini-con village that was filling up with botlets, all of them of sufficient size that they could enter any of the buildings there. But being mini-cons, they were gathered on the corners while their controllers argued with Leader-1 about why the Dinobots should be allowed to walk past unmolested. As they did, a younger mech made his robot chase after Grimlock with his tiny popgun.

Lea looked up, then froze. **"GET THAT MECHANISM BACK HERE!"**

It was too late. The little squirt reached Grimlock, shot him in the tail with his popgun drawing the ire of the beast. "Oh slag," the mini-con said as he turned his botlet to run.

It was too late as a bale of fire the size of a Winnebago flew out and engulfed the squirt. He would be frozen in a running pose as he burned furiously, melted, then collapsed. It would take a while for Ratchet to dig his molten carcass out of the now glassed sand, then wheelbarrow him to the Temple for the last rites. It would be hilarious.

Not, however, to the mini-con now out of the game, but to everyone including Joon who listed him as the first casualty. Everyone else would only wish they were dead as both Cliffjumper and Leader-1 blistered their audials.

Grimlock and Company reached the mesa, then clawed or jumped their way upward. On the top, Grimlock paced in a big circle. **"I AM GRIMLOCK! I AM KING OF THE WORLD! FIGHT ME AT YOUR PERIL!"**

Everyone glanced at each other and came to the same sinking feeling. If Grimlock was now speaking in full and complete sentences, he was probably even more able to slag them all to The Pit. It didn't look good for anyone under 700 feet.

-0-Red and Yellow Team

They finally reached the river, then paused, bunching up together. It was wide, rock strewn and incredibly fast. It also looked deep in places and there were eddies and whirlpools along the banks. Prime grinned. "This looks bad."

"Let me help you," a civilian said as he stepped forward. He had a cup in his servo. With infinite care, he tossed it over the landscape where it fell to the ground, rolled, then landed with one end at the far side of the river and the top on their side. It was a great if slippery bridge.

Prime grinned. "Thank you. I think," he said as everyone laughed. "Let me go first. I am the leader."

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement, complimenting Prime on his selflessness, or they did until his little mech lifted off and flew with propulsion from his peds to the other side. He landed, then paused for more input. It was silent a moment, then a perturbed Prowl turned to look up at Prime. **"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR BOT COULD DO THAT!"**

"You never asked." Prime grinned.

"Frag. We have to use a round bottle to get there," Bluestreak said. "Who wants to go first?"

Everyone in the group stepped back two steps. Bluestreak frowned, then smirked. "Cowards. I'll go first." Everyone in the game paused to watch as the heavily armed and slightly out of balance Bluestreak botlet began to clamber up on the bottle. He wavered a moment, then began to side step his way across. It was going good until halfway there when he slipped off and landed in the water. The entire group watching gasped. Bluestreak cursed as he watched his little mech float away in the raging flow of the river.

"Does that count as a casualty, Vinn?" Joon asked with a big grin. Huge laughter and black humor greeted that as they watched Bluestreak's bot disappear around the bend half a square mile away.

Prime glanced at Bluestreak. "Do not worry. Something tells me he will come around again." Huge laughter greeted that.

Prowl who had stepped back a moment into the crowd slipped back into place beside Prime. He glared at Wheeljack. "If you blow me up, I will haunt you," he said, then stepped with unease onto the game board. Mincing his way around the set ups as Ratchet's little mech chased after him, Prowl reached the river. He took a piece of metal plating that was in the small stack nearby from the construction and lay it down over the river. As he did, Bluestreak came around again, hung up on the 'bridge' with his tiny robot chin, then headed onward for another round of 'swimming'.

Huge laughter greeted that as Bluestreak simmered. Prowl made it back, Red and Yellow teams made it over the river and the circus rolled onward. Titans waited with Supremes on the sidelines. They could destroy on their own timeline. Elita and her team were passing Metroplex heading for the electrical razor wire. They would barely pass it though the biggest bots, Springer, Maelstrom, Jetta, Mack, and Ultra Magnus would get a short to the aft in spite of their care.

Behind them, booking it with Peds of Fury, Blue team with Ironhide and the soldiers would be moving swiftly to catch up. They had their forts on each side of Elita's. Springer and Drift would beat them all on horseback. It would remain to be seen how much animal abuse would occur before the inevitable end of everyone in flames.

"This is quite fun," Barron said to Blackstone, Coln-2 and his bond. They grinned back at him. "Next time, let us get them together and go practice somewhere. I hope to last more than a few moments. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

There was no one standing around the area who heard him who didn't think he did a great job on that topic already.

"This is shaping up well," Starscream said as he watched the players disperse. Bluestreak's bot came around again and everyone stilled to watch it go. "That is amusing if I say so myself. No one fall into the river. Consider that an order."

"We live to serve, your mightiness," Rainmaker said with a grin. "Emperor of Destruction … **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Starscream frowned, then smirked. "You're welcome."

The titans and supremes watched as everyone scattered to the wind. They would wait until the soft underbelly of the teams around the board were bleeding out, then they would jump in with both peds. The dread children were gathered around Ratchet with their controls. Their bots were on the other side with their appa and ammas but for Fireball who brought his with him. "I'm going to protect the aid station, Ada. No one is going to smash your bot or your medic station without a fight."

"You always were a good son, Fireball," Ratchet said with a grin. "Stand next to me. The last time I got blowed up."

"We went after Wheeljack when you did," Fireball said as he moved closer to Ratchet. "He won't do that this time will he?"

Ratchet looked at 'Jack who was laughing with Perceptor. "Hard to say," he replied. "I would if I were him."

Fireball grinned. "I would too."

Blue team entered their fort with little Ironhide climbing to the top of the curtain walls. **"I, IRONHIDE, DID LEAD MY TEAM HERE TO OUR FORT! ALL HAIL, IRONHIDE!"**

That was when Slag, Sludge and Grimlock clambered down from the mesa fort they had claimed, the 'good' fort, and rampaged forward to comply.

Ironhide watched them beeline to his fort as his elders laughed loudly. "Oh frag," he said to no one in particular.

-0-TBC 2-27-17 **edited 6-14-17**


	432. Chapter 432

The Diego Diaries: War! Sort of. (dd5 432)

-0-On the prod

The three Dinobots ran forward like avenging raptors from a Jurassic Pit. They were really picking up speed as they neared the razor wire of doom or whatever the Nerd Kids called it. Three forts were gearing up for a fight as Bluestreak passed by on his third circuit of the river. Laughter from Sunstreaker was met with an elbow to the chassis. **"FRAG ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"** Bluestreak bellowed as he frowned at the twins. Both were laughing and both would hear about it later. The slaggers.

"I wouldn't, Blue," Wheeljack said with a maniacal smile on his face.

Blue glared at him. "Frag you, Wheeljack. Some fine orn you will need me. **I NEVER FORGET!"**

"He doesn't," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. His bot was bracing for the Dinobots who were trying to pass the razor wire without too many flash contacts with their little dinobot hide. They failed as miserably as the others but now had the all clear.

As they roared forward, on the shoulders of Slag two launchers appeared. In them were two big missiles.

 **"WHAT THE FRAG! YOU DON'T HAVE MISSILE LAUNCHERS!"** Ironhide bellowed as he flipped up two of his own big guns and a bad attitude.

 **"I DO NOW!"** Slag said with a bellow of his own. That was when he launched both of them, an action that caused enough recoil to flip him over on his aft and send him rolling into the river. He floated off as swiftly as Bluestreak.

 **HUGE LAUGHTER** and **MOCKERY** greeted that as the group applauded the tomfoolery. Slag frowned, then began to do what he did very well, utilize his controller to get his bot out of the water. Given that video games were part of the Dinobot's 'rehabilitation into decent society', he and the others were very very good at gaming. The group laughing now wouldn't be laughing later on.

Grimlock who was peeved a moment decided to take it out on the three forts when the missiles hit the one with Sunstreaker and the one with Ironhide and his family. The impact of the missiles would be lore in the annals of the Autobot City Gaming Guild forever. Apparently, they were specially made because their payload was enough to put holes big enough for Grimlock to pass through the thick stone walls of the forts. Ironhide who was standing on the ramparts found himself falling downward three stories into a pile of rocks, dust and family.

Sunstreaker was flipped off and landed outside the fort on the far side while others staggered around with shrapnel wounds. His fort took the hardest hit. Ironhide's had a deflected shot when the missile struck the side of the rounded turret that was part of the main gate. **"WHAT THE FRAG!"** Sunstreaker bellowed.

Sadee's little femme staggered out of the ruins, then ran for the hole in the back of the wall. **"I'm coming for you, Sunny! Hold on!"** she yelled as her little femme hoofed it toward the staggering figure of her mentor.

The soldiers in the third fort watched the play as Sludge fired a missile that came out of a launcher in the middle of his Brontosaurus back. It zoomed to the fort where the humans were gathered, then went **KABOOM!** Little bots flew here and there everywhere before the dust settled. Their fort was kindling and they were fortless and fancy free.

*cough*

Sorry. :D

:Oh my god. Everyone gather up. **We have to retreat!** : Morshower said as they staggered out including a slightly akimbo Marilyn Monroe wannabe and a Rachel Welsh-type missing an arm among the femme bot contingent.

: **Well, look at that!:** Judy Witwicky said with irritation. **:RETREAT! FALL BACK! FORM UP ON ME!:**

To Glenn Morshower's everlasting angst and everyone's everlasting laughter, they did and began to retreat along the river in the direction of the Electrified Spikes, the Crater of Something Or Other, the Lava Flow of Doom toward the other three forts, only one of which was on this side of the River of Floating Slag. It was a ratbag of strangeness that clambered through the dust, boulders, spikes, red hot lava, and deep beckoning hole toward the fort where no one at the moment was holding sway. Apparently, the Brown team really was going to free boot the show.

 **:DIBS ON THE EMPTY FORT!:** Will Lennox cried out as they ran like the wind.

 **:KEEP GOING! RUN LIKE A BULLDOZER WAS AFTER YOU!:** Judy cried out. **:DAMN! I DON'T HAVE A PURSE HANDY!:**

Huge laughter, then bets were changed to meet the new fluid situation.

"Atar doesn't look too good there. Do I help him?" Fireball asked as he stood tensely with bot and controller in servo.

Ratchet who was heading that way with a wheelbarrow and a fire extinguisher grinned. "I wouldn't. Chaos bringer … bring the chaos."

Ironhide had begun to rally the troops as Grimlock paused in front of their fort to tear it apart with his bare servos. Pausing long enough to blow a bale of fire through the hole, he returned to destruction. Snarl and Sludge had continued onward and were kicking apart the last two stones still stuck together at the human installation, Fort Last Hope.

Meanwhile, at Fort No Hope, Sunstreaker was rallying the troops. They were many, the Dinobots few but Sunstreaker had an ace up his metaphorical sleeve. Pulling a sword, squaring his little bot's little shoulders, Sunstreaker ran out of the hole in the wall of his fort and headed toward Grimlock nearby. It stopped conversation all around as everyone watched the handsome, highly armed little bot running to his early death by Dinobot.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** Sideswipe asked as he watched the hideous end of one-third of their trine.

" **THIS!"** Sunstreaker said as his botlet slid to a halt, leaned forward and … yawned.

It was highly quiet a moment, then Hercy turned to a perturbed Sunstreaker. "That was highly anti-climatic."

Sunstreaker glanced down at Hercy, then frowned. "Frag that," he said, then he made the botlet do it again. Run. Halt. Lean forward. … yawn. **"FRAG THAT!"** He shook his console, then tried it again. **RUN! HALT! LEAN FORWARD!** A bale of fire erupted from the pie hole of Sunstreaker's botlet and burned the aft end of Grimlock's bot. Everyone watched in horror and hopefulness as the paint on Grimlock's butt bubbled, then dripped off.

Grimlock who glanced at Sunstreaker with a frown dug in his heels. Grimlock's little bot turned and blew a solar flare directly at Sunstreaker. It was his turn to watch bubbling paint drip off his face. Sunstreaker frowned.

"This I could watch all orn," Springer said as Drift nodded. They grinned. "Do we save them?" he asked.

Drift shrugged. "We could. He **is** the leader, right?"

"Yeah, but he's not **OUR** leader," Springer said.

"He's our brother. Our older … much older and slightly uglier brother," Drift said.

"That day will never come," Sunstreaker replied to both darkly.

"Check out your face, Sunny," Springer said as he made his botlet ride out with gun drawn. Drift followed with his swords, one in each hand.

Maelstrom watched in fascination as Sludge's botlet rounded the bend of the river near him, Bluestreak hot in pursuit. "Do we go too?" he asked.

"And miss the fun? The key here is the horses. Watch the horses," Chromia said with a smirk. "We do clean up for now. The name of the game is finishing last to be first."

"Ah," Maelstrom said with a grin as two tiny mechs on two tiny horses rode madly to their doom as two bots bounced by in the river heading around the bend once more.

" **WRECK 'N RULE!"** Springer said as he began to fire his big gun. Shots pipped off the Dinobot's hard skins as Springer passed them. Sunstreaker was moving back, heading for his team who were gathering to move out. Springer and Drift covered his retreat.

Grimlock in full fury blew fire as he began to give chase.

" **WE BETTER RETREAT!"** Springer cried out.

" **HEAD FOR METROPLEX!"** Sunstreaker said as his bot reached his group, his melted little face showing the worse for wear. Fortunately, there was still an opening in his face for fire to come out. When it did, it mostly didn't burn his own face when he exhaled the sulfuric fumes of the Pit.

Mostly.

They headed off for Metroplex nearby singeing their butts on the razor wire of doom as they did.

"That was fast. Two forts down and one-half pulverized," Ratchet said as he grinned at a grim-faced Prowl. "Gotta hand it to Grimlock and the boys."

"No, we don't," Prowl said grimly. **"I WONDER WHEN AIR SUPPORT IS GOING TO GET OFF THEIR AFTS AND TAKE OUT THE DINOBOTS!? WHAT ABOUT YOU, RATCHET!? DON'T YOU WONDER TOO?!"**

Ratchet grinned. "No, actually, Prowler, I don't."

"I hate you," Prowl muttered.

Huge laughter ensued.

"I do believe we got called out," Rainmaker said. He smiled. "Armada, flight one, attack."

Four little bots transformed, then flew upward. Grouping up into attack mode, they flew like a spear point in formation around the game board, then came in a straight line at Grimlock. Grimlock who had a number of undisclosed improvements since the last time he slaughtered the Seekers planted himself and using his tail for a brace waited for the planes heading straight for him.

" **GET HIM, MY ARMADA!"** Starscream cried out, then spotted Rainmaker's amused face. **"*OUR* ARMADA! GO, *OUR* ARMADA!"**

 **HUGE, HUGE** laughter.

The planes came in fast and just before they reached him, Grimlock did two things. First, he blew a bale of fire straight at them so they had to fly through it a moment. Then he leaped into the air and caught a plane. Allowing its momentum to swing him around, he hit another with his tail. That plane flipped through the air, cartwheeled over the ground, then landed on the shore of the lake. The little mech transformed, staggered to his feet, then just as swiftly disappeared into the depths of the dark water. An arm, a pinkish colored tentacle shot out, grabbed him, then disappeared.

Everyone stared at the lake dumbfounded. " **WTF?!** " -everyone

Wheeljack who was smiling with delight glanced at a rather mortified Perceptor. Percy turned to him. "You told me you wouldn't **use** the sea monsters."

" **SEA MONSTERS!?** " -everyone

"I never said I wouldn't. Tell me that wasn't funny?" Wheeljack asked.

 **"ASK ME, FRAGGER!"** Wren demanded as he stared at the spot where his bot had been and now never was going to be again.

As that was going on, Grimlock shredded the plane in his grasp, then braced for the other two who had come around. He jumped at them, caught one in the tail, the other in his servos. The first one was shredded, the other cartwheeled over the game board before exploding into flames to burn to ashes. First Aid ran swiftly to assist (in the cremation).

"What the hell?" Red Wing said with a grin. "Four of us, one Dinobot. What's wrong with this picture?"

" **GRIMLOCK! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! GET HIM! EVERYONE! HE'S COMING AFTER ALL OF YOU NEXT!"** Starscream shouted.

No one moved. They were too entertained by Starscream. As Grimlock ran faster and faster toward Metroplex, Starscream decided to show them how it was done. He transformed, flew up and came around. Grimlock who was running had his back to Starscream as he came in low. A hold opened, a huge bomb appeared and with graceful precision, it fell downward to Grimlock.

It hit Grimlock, bounced up and exploded in front of Starscream. The shrapnel of the bomb and Starscream's many body parts actually destroyed Swoop who was flying after him and nearly ran him over as the bomb fell. A burst of flame and smoke was all she wrote as the body parts of Swoop and Starscream mingled on the desiccated plains of Mars as one. Grimlock on the other hand didn't sustain a scratch.

-0-TBC 2-28-17 edited 3-1-17 **edited 6-14-17**

I will be writing reply notes to everyone tomorrow. :D I am so behind. LOL! You are the best, all of you. Hugs!


	433. Chapter 433

The Diego Diaries: WAR! Sort of. (dd5 433)

-0-At the battle

" **MY BABY!"** Kappa hollered. **"MY LITTLE TWEETY BIRD!"**

" **FRAG YOUR TWEETY BIRD! WHAT ABOUT ME!?"** Starscream bellowed as Rainmaker sagged against his son in nearly apoplectic laughter.

" **WHAT *ABOUT* HIM!? HE WENT KABOOM!"** Rainmaker called out. **"BWAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE, STARSCREAM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

There was a moment of reflection about the disaster and it went like this … **"WHAT THE FRAG!" … "THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" … "BWAHAAHAHAHAAHA!" … "DO IT AGAIN!" …** then everyone got back to the game.

And the game as it stood thus far …

Humans male and female were crossing the great vastness littered with pitfalls as they booked it to the relative safety of an empty fort on the other side of the game board from where they were. They had to pass the spikes of doom, a deep impact crater and a lava flow to reach what was originally slated to be Brown Team's fort. They were clearing the crater at the moment with the smoldering unpredictable eruptions of the lava pit to contend with.

Ironhide and his team along with Elita's were running for their lives toward the incredibly detailed scale model of Metroplex. In its streets that were just their size, they expected to fight an urban guerilla war with the Dinobots chasing them. Most of them were experts at urban combat and some were specialists. Elita's team wrote the book. They ran swiftly while the flames of doom chased them. It had not slowed down Grimlock a bit that Starscream had committed suicide against him. It had destroyed Swoop and he was **PISSED**. Someone was going to pay for that. They thundered onward as Drift and Springer galloped down the main street of the city, pulling up to wait for the others. It was a hilarious horde of overloaded little mechs booking it for safety in the streets and towers of Metroplex.

"I think when they all get inside that you need to transform and crush them," Xantium said with a grin.

"Can I?" Metroplex asked.

"No," Wheeljack said from across the way. He grinned, then leaned in closely to Perceptor. "Though I can."

Perceptor stared at Wheeljack a moment, then shook his helm. "Honestly, 'Jack, sometimes I think I don't know you at all."

The Mini-cons: They were bunched up at the outskirts of their village, one modeled after the one that Leader-1 belonged to. All of the minis and micro-minis at the game were thronged along the line beside it. All of them were jonesing for a fight, though given they were down one nitwit the impulse had dampened a tiny bit. Lea and Cliff were watching the show and talking tactics while behind them Buzz and his family watched with anticipation. It was an amazing contrast, the two groups.

"What would you suggest, Prowl?" Prime asked as they huddled in their fort at the other end of the game board.

Prowl paused in his calculations to glance upward at Prime. "Now? You want to have a plan and maybe follow it **now**?"

Snickers greeted that snark so Prowl went off line. He crabbed at Optimus as he watched his nemesis bot, Grimlock, reach Metroplex and gallop down the main drag after everyone who dispersed down other streets and then entered buildings. The horses prevented Drift and Springer from doing the same so they hustled down side streets too. Snarl and Sludge both picked one of them and followed.

"Oh, frag," Ironhide said. "I think I'm going to outlive my kids again."

"You didn't last time," Elita said as she stood nearby.

"Sh," Ironhide said with a grin.

Nearby with a wheelbarrow and a shovel, little Ratchet was digging out pieces parts of Starscream and Swoop with a cheerful expression on his little Ratchet face. First Aid had gone to the river to try to figure out how to save Bluestreak and Slag, though there were those in the crowd who were yelling for him to leave the 'slagging Dinobot'. That was when two monster trucks entered the fray.

They were huge, boxy and hard to topple. They had talons for digits like Omega and a pair of missile launchers on their shoulders. They didn't even pretend to hide them. They lumbered forward suffering from the same problem all of the 'enhanced' botlets had. They were bigger and heavier and in the sandy soil the footing was harder. That was the advantage the others had, though **NO ONE** in the game was a light weight. Short of the newest players, everyone was an artillery dump walking around.

"There they come," Ratchet said as he dragged his wheelbarrow back with all of the non-vaporized bits of Swoop and Starscream available. Half of Swoop's face was fused to half of Starscream's, making an unholy alliance between Dinobot and Autobot. Lennox who was laughing called out to Ratchet. :I have dibs on their heads, Ratchet:

Ratchet laughed. "You'll have to seek them from the Temple and Mausoleum. They're heading for a decent burial."

Chrome who's little mech was standing on the Temple deck waiting for Ratchet to arrive laughed. "Talk to me after the game, Mr. Lennox."

:I will, Lord Chevron: Will said with a chuckle. Their team had made it to the fort and were filling it up with all the humans in the game. They were now close to Prime's group and whoever had the fort next to him. It was hard to see from where they were. The river separated them and they were in the center curve of the big 'C' that formed the lava pit. It was hot and churning. Any moment a lava spike could flare up and spray who knew where or what. It was like living on the edge of a razor blade. One wrong move and it was curtains.

Seekers: They were perched on their aggregate mesa. The stone mesa that was the Dinobot's staging area was empty so Rainmaker huddled with his group. Then they turned back and half the contingent of Seekers lifted off, flew to the Dinobot mesa and landed. **"HA, HA, GRIMLOCK! WE HAVE ALL YOUR BASES! ALL YOUR BASES ARE MINE!"** Rainmaker bellowed as he laughed loudly. His sons grinned as they moved to stare down into Metroplex.

That was when Grimlock's little bot arose from the city and hovered over it. Fire was coming from his peds as he turned toward the mesa. Rainmaker and the Seekers froze as the big mech sighted in the mesa then flew swiftly toward it. As he did so did Snarl and Sludge.

"Oh, frag," Rainmaker said with a big smile. **"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! INCOMING! RED ALERT! MAKE YOUR WILLS! IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU!"**

Huge laughter greeted that as every Seeker there turned fire on Grimlock and the other two Dinobots. They had enhanced weapons which pinged against the tough hide of the bots but it wasn't enough. Grimlock swooped and and three Seekers were knocked off the mesa to fall to the ground. The others turned away to fly off bunching up as they did but weren't fast enough. Grimlock blew a bale of fire on two and gripped others. He pulled one's arms off and chased it as it ran toward the edge of the mesa. It leaped up, transformed and fell all the way to the bottom. Part of his wings were part of his arms and both of them were laying on the ground next to two burning Seekers.

" **OH, REALLY!? *REALLY*!?"** Starscream bellowed. **"IS THIS HOW IT ENDS?!"**

"Pretty much, Starscream," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

Everyone around the big Seeker agreed much to Starscream's endless irritation. Rainmaker was laughing too hard to comment.

-0-At the riverside

First Aid watched the water with a shovel in his servos. He was ready to hold it out to Bluestreak and Slag as they rounded the bend nearby. Bracing his little bot, he extended the shovel. Bluestreak concentrated and his botlet caught it. He also caught First Aid. The little mech fell in and now there were four, count them, four little bots riding the waves to nowhere.

-0-Bee

" **FIRST AID!"** Bumblebee called out. **"I'LL SAVE YOU!"**

" **NO! YOU NEED MORE THAN YOURSELF! STEAL A HORSE AND A ROPE!"** First Aid called from nearby.

Bumblebee who was holed up in Metroplex considered that. Or his handler did. He ran out, found Drift hiding in an alley, then pulled the little mech off. Jumping on the horse, Bumblebee galloped off to the rescue. Drift who was horseless ran out to the street and watched his horse disappear into the desert beyond.

"Frag you, Bee," Drift said. "I can still control the horse."

"Let me get Aid out of there, then you can have him back." Bee galloped onward, then reached the river. "Oh no. I don't have a rope."

Everyone checked their pockets. There were no ropes. Bee hopped off, pulled a rein off the bridle, then gripping the other stood as close as he could to the river to fling the leather strap out into the swirling hell. Everyone who wasn't watching Grimlock trounce a half dozen Seekers who had jumped off the mesa or had fallen turned their attention to Bee's little mech.

The river was swift. Slag went past, then Bluestreak. First Aid was coming so Bee waited. He flung the rein out. First Aid's botlet caught it. The line went taut, Bumblebee fell in and the horse followed dragged in by Bee's grip on his rein.

Drift bellowed. He glanced down the way. **"TIME OUT! THAT HORSE IS INNOCENT!"**

"There's no innocents here, Drift," Wheeljack said with a grin.

"Alright, referee call. Drift, you may get your horse," Vinn said. He liked animals too.

Drift nodded, then hurriedly ninja'ed his way to the river. Bending, waiting, timing, he grabbed the horse as he floated by.

" **GRAB ME, DRIFT!"** Bluestreak called.

" **ME TOO!"** Slag said.

"Vinn?" Drift asked as he held his dripping horse.

 **"DON'T FORGET BEE!"** First Aid said. **"HE TRIED TO SAVE ME!"**

" **HE STOLE MY HORSE! IN SOME PLACES THAT'S A HANGING OFFENSE!"** Drift replied.

"I don't see a rule for that, gentlemen," Vinn said with a comical shrug of his shoulders.

" **I WILL SAVE YOU, BLUE!"** someone called out. Everyone looked around and saw Miler of Iacon running toward the river.

" **MILIE!"** Venture called out. Then he began to run as well.

Prowl who watched them with astonishment glanced at Prime. Optimus grinned and shrugged as well. **"ADA! ATAR! GET BACK TO THE BASE RIGHT NOW!"** Prowl yelled futilely.

They had cleared the gate and were beginning the long trek along the river until they reached a bend where it wasn't so terrible. They waited there as everyone clapped, hooted and howled.

"What now, Venture?" Miler asked.

"I don't know. We don't have a rope do we?" Venture asked.

"I don't," Miler said. He glanced around. "Who has a string?"

No one did.

"Oh, Ven. What do we do now?" Miler asked.

Venture watched as Slag made his way toward the place where they were standing. Then Venture flipped up his gun, took aim and put a round through Slag's helm. Slag's head exploded and he sank. It was silent a moment, then laughter rang out.

" **VENTURE JUST SHOT A DINOBOT! HIDE, VENTURE!"** someone in the crowd said.

"What next, Venture? You going to shoot Bluestreak too?" someone else called out.

 **"NO!"** Venture said. **"HE'S ON MY TEAM! SLAG WASN'T! ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR! RIGHT!?"**

It was silent almost too long, then Elita laughed. **"DAMNED RIGHT IT IS!"**

A mass of applause and laughter greeted that as Blue, Bee and Aid flashed past in the water. Venture and Miler hesitated, then turned to Bluestreak. "We can't get any of you out."

"That's okay," Blue said with a grin. "Maybe I can climb out over Slag's carcass."

" **HA! HA! VERY FUNNY!"** Slag said as he watched the mess with an incandescent rage. **"GRIMLOCK! AVENGE ME!"**

Grimlock who was gnawing on the helm of a Seeker who was laying on the ground in pieces glanced his way. He then rose from the ground and flew toward the forts at the other end of the game board.

Prime watching with disquiet glanced at Starscream. "Now is the time."

Starscream punched Thundercracker hard. **"GET HIM! AVENGE ME!"**

Thundercracker's little bot transformed and rose upward along with Warlord and two of his brothers. Between laughing, they managed to form up but by then Grimlock had reached the fort where Red Team was hiding including Miler and Ven who just made it through the gates. They closed and everyone inside ran upward to the ramparts. Grimlock who was running toward the fort blew a freight train of fire upward to the ramparts causing all the little bots to step backward. When they did, they fell off to the last one.

Swooping in, Thundercracker lay down a line of fire as the three mechs with him added their own. The shots missed him but Grimlock didn't miss them. He stopped, turned, missile launchers appeared on his shoulders and two stingers flew out heading for the Seekers. He didn't stop to watch if they landed, which they did, but instead turned toward Red Fort with a fury. **"PRIME! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"**

Prowl who was standing next to Optimus stared at the debacle to come with disquiet. "This is fragged. What does the Matrix say?"

-0-On a astral plain elsewhere

"What do You intend to tell him?" Onyx asked Primus with a grin.

Primus grinned. "Good luck?" He replied to laughter all around.

-0-TBC 3-1-17 **edited 6-14-17**

ESL:

When something is curtains, its over. Curtains signal the end of a performance and its a synonym for endings or even death. A famous use: **"CURTAINS! FOILED AGAIN!"** (rather the personal motto of Starscream) :D

Booking it: Moving as fast as you can to somewhere. American slang. :D


	434. Chapter 434

The Diego Diaries: **WAR!** Sort of. (dd5 434)

-0-At the debacle

" **PRIME! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"**

Optimus Prime watched as Grimlock ran like a guided missile to their fort as overhead two little Seekers ate a stinger up their afterburners. They exploded and rained shrapnel all over hell and gone. The two who were spared because Grimlock hated Prime more than he hated them booked it for their mesa. They landed, then Thundercracker grinned at Warlord and his brothers. "You barely made it," he said.

Warlord nodded then watched as Gypsy and Ratchet's little mechs hurried out to clear away the debris. "I think a moment of silence for my brothers is in order." He glanced at his fathers and ada who were laughing uproariously at the damage. "Nothing like family support."

His ada and atars grinned at him. "We thought you were faster. Truly, you know how to countermeasure stingers, right?"

Warlord smirked. "Yeah. You let someone else eat it."

Uproarious laughter and intense mockery greeted that as everyone turned back to Red Fort. As they watched Grimlock close the distance between his outreaching grasping servos and someone's wrung neck, the yellow and blue team peeped out of Metroplex and their fort nearby.

"You know," Raptor ventured. "If all of us ganged up on those slaggers we could beat them."

It was silent a moment as they considered that, then Elita grinned at Ironhide. "Hidey-ho?"

"Sure," Ironhide said with a grin. **"CHARGE!"**

With that, so as not to be left out, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hoofed it out hell bent for glory from Yellow Fort near Red Fort with Smokey who had a head of steam and a need to impress his boyfriend, Hot Rod with an egocentric burn to be Wellington at Waterloo, Jolt whose little bot could discharge energy like his big self, Bulkhead with a **HUGE** gun running on his little fat baby legs, Daro who was turned on by the whole thing and would paint it later to great acclaim, Riff and Rad-R who were hooked bad on the format, and Sadee squeeing mustered out while Hard Drive who was running from Metroplex with Turbine and Delphi blazing along as heavily armed tanks, Blackjack and Ironhide lumbering along with a pair of **HUGE** guns each, Alor with a vengeance, Appa Ratchet with Corr, Chan and Docker who had two **HUGE** guns herself, Scout and Trooper who were banging tiny little war drums because what was a war without musical accompaniment, Lissie with a **HUGE** gun and a sword, Flint jogging beside his genitors to keep them from getting mowed down, Blurr revving, and Edict bringing up the rear hoofed it together toward Red Fort.

And a partridge in a pear tree.

Hercy and Kup standing by the side watched them go. "I think this is going to be a debacle," Hercy mused.

Kup nodded. "I think you're right. Look at that." He nodded toward Elita's group. They were fogging out too.

Elita was leading her group with Chromia beside her along with Moonracer, Lancer, Firestar, Greenlight, Arcee, Mack, Springer, and Drift on horseback while Maelstrom hustled to catch up with Chromia. Walking along behind them, Magnus and Jetta meandered.

"Magnus seems to be doubting the strategy," Kup replied.

"I would," Alejate replied as he pointed to the river with his cane. "I don't think anyone remembered the monster trucks."

" **MY OLD DAD CAN SEE THE FUTURE!"** Ramcharger said as he stared at his father and tiny ada with great love and admiration. They both looked at him with the same expression.

"Agreed," Hercy said with a grin. "Let's see how many survive this."

At that moment, the two monster trucks having reached the river merely stepped over it at the narrowest point, their hugeness working for them to solve the unsolvable. As it roared away carrying Blue, Bee and First Aid, Bluestreak worked to make his little bot grab the half-submerged carcass of Slag so he could climb out over the Dinobot's dead body. He would have to go around again before he would have another chance.

-0-Fort Red Team commanded by El Supremo

"This is going to hurt," Prime said with a grin as everyone clambered back to the ramparts after having fallen off. Grimlock was nearly there and it looked bad but Prowl was oddly calm. Prime glanced at Prowl, watching him as he seemed to be calculating.

He was. The math calculator was his spirit guide.

Grimlock was nearly at the gates before he disappeared. Dust went up, then he was gone. Everyone stared at the spot waiting but Grimlock didn't come back. Prowl jumped up and down a moment exulting, propriety be damned. **"YES! YES! YES! I, PROWL, HAVE SAVED THE DAY!"** He grinned with a smidge of intense satisfaction. "I, Prowl, have slagged the slagger to the Pit. Prowl has saved the orn."

The dust settled and it was obvious that Grimlock was down in the bottom of a hole so deep he couldn't be seen. They knew he was there because fire billowed out of it. Prime grinned. "Nice work. Did you cheat or is this part of the original plans?"

"I, Prowl wouldn't say 'cheat'," Prowl said with the old Prowl smugness.

"I would. You had to make that trap after the game board was finished. It wasn't on the plans," Wheeljack said.

Prowl looked at him with a grim expression. **"YOU SHOULD TALK, CHEATER!"**

Perceptor nodded. "You have no room to talk, 'Jack."

Huge laughter and mockery showered over Prowl and Wheeljack. No one noticed the monster trucks arrive at the fort until they paused, reached down and hauled Grimlock up and out. It was silent a moment, then Prowl shifted uneasily. "Frag," he whispered.

That was when the trucks and Grimlock began to undo the world before them.

Each group:

Elita's Orange Team: They halted in their tracks, stared at the mess before them, then all of them turned to her. **"TO FORT MAX!"** she shouted, then 13 little mechanisms began to run for Max and his towers.

Ironhide's Blue Team: They kept running. Prime was in a world of hurt and they had to help him. Edict ran toward his boys on Yellow Team bound and determined to do some of the stuff they practiced. When they caught up to each other both would run on either side of Edict because they were good sons and as proud of their ada at the moment as they could be. This was so far out of Edict's comfort zone that he might have been from another dimension to even **consider** doing this.

Hobbes was too boggled to say anything. Traachon who with bond and friends found their way to Edict and Hobbes watched in silence. They were boggled too.

Seekers: They were laughing and cheering on Prime as the three enemy bots pounded on the gates and everything else they could grab or chew. Rainmaker standing with Starscream was planning a massed air strike. They just needed to make their move at the right time. They would. It would be as effective as Starscream's bomb.

Human teams: They crouched in their new fort hoping against hope that everyone would kill everyone and they would win by default. They had a dream. It was a small one but it was theirs.

Mini-cons: Two mechs sat on Cliffjumper's dollie so he couldn't run sword and gun in hand to his doom at Red Fort. It was clear that Leader-1 had gotten the upper hand in field command. Fortunate that is for Cliff. Buzzie in his gratitude would bake Lea a pie.

White Team: The titans laughed as the kids stood with their botlets grim-faced and worried. There wasn't one of the kids who wasn't ready to step in and defend their genitors. Their genitors would need it shortly.

Silver Team: The Supremes were huddled ready to step in. They had decided to go for their frame's personal glory, hang everyone else. The titans were on their own. It was then that Omega and Xantium's big little bots stepped into the game.

"Oh frag," Ironhide said pointing across the way. "Here they come, the slaggers."

"Who's side are you on, Xantium?" Kup called out.

The big mech grinned. "Mine." His mech began to pick up steam heading for Red Fort. That was when Bluestreak caught hold of Slag, then with the intense pressure of the river spun up onto the shore. He staggered to his peds just in time for Xantium to step on him. Bluestreak squashed down, then blew up sending shrapnel everywhere.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -Bluestreak and the twins

"One down, a few more to go. Better hurry, Omega, if you want some," Xantium said as he continued onward.

Grimlock saw him coming so he turned back from dismantling the wall of Red Fort and blowing the fury of a 1,000 suns into the center of what was left of the building. Two mechs were melting but still waving swords, Mirage and Sandstorm, while the others clambered up from the debris piles where they were tossed. Metrotitan who was on Prime's team moved forward, walked through what was left of the forward wall to head toward Omega and Xantium. As he did, he 'accidentally' kicked Grimlock over the river. The big Dinobot landed on his helm and rolled.

" **LOOK! TYKE THINKS HE CAN TAKE US! WRECK 'N RULE!"** Xantium bellowed as he surged forward to grapple with the metrotitan.

Tyke who anticipated he would because he loved and knew Zee well and had prepared for taking on two Supreme mechanisms hit the big mech in the face with a supersized fist.

Xantium lifted off his peds and fell backward to bridge the river when he landed in it. Omega watched him fly, then land with a splash. Omega grinned. "Well, there's the wreck. Where's the rule?"

"I make my **own** rules," Titan said heading for Omega. **"I! AM! METROTITAN!"** he called out as he started to swing on Omega. It would be brutal. It would also send tingles up and down the epidermis/neural nets of everyone there.

Prime who was pulling mechs out of the mess took stock of his team. Mirage and Sandstorm were marginal and shorter than before. They had melted down a bit, their once sleek but over armed chassis sinking down to a muffin top effect. Bluestreak was kaput. Milie and Venture were pulling Prowl out of the broken curtain wall. Prowl had two bent wings that looked not only unnatural but hilarious. He was **FURIOUS** and unsubbed his gun to fight. As he did it came up bent and shot Milie in the face. Milie shivered a moment, then blew up.

The expression on Prowl's face, his real one, was astonishing. **"WHAT BY THE NAME OF PRIMUS JUST HAPPENED!?"**

"I think you just shot your ada in the face," Venture said with a chuckle. An elbow in the chassis by Miler took care of that impertinence.

Devcon, Smokescreen, Jazz, and Prime were gathered in the debris as Prowl mourned his ada's lamentable demise. Out in the slag-a-rama, Tyke was actually kicking the stuffing out of Xantium. Omega was still on his back over the river as the water which flowed past normally began to back up and spread out as his body dammed things up.

Water rose up and poured into the trap, flooded Red Fort and made its way toward Yellow Fort nearby and the human redoubt. The humans clambered up the ramparts to the top of their fort yelling about drowning on a planet with no surface water.

That was when First Aid and Bee rolled around the bend and slammed into Omega's aft. With effort, their little mechs climbed out and ran for the hills. They ran toward the Temple away from the fighting to regroup and hiss at the villains from holy ground, the slaggers. Bee avoided the medical building with First Aid in tow. He would never be approved for combat if he ended up there with Aid. Ratchet who was standing on the deck of the Temple with botlet Chevron, Chrome, Lady Sela, and Lauren would have new triage ahead of him by the time Tyke finished with Omega. He would be as astonished as everyone else there.

Mighty Omega would strike out.

-0-On a dimensional plane around a viewing screen with a cold plate and a colder beer

"Omega is losing a step." -Prima with great amusement

"He still has monster trucks and Grimlock will make it over the river again. I would think they would be a natural alliance, the Supremes and Grimlock." -Solus seeing the good in everyone.

They would change their bets accordingly. Micronus would handle the book, the slagger.

Mini-cons.

TBC 3-2-17 For John, my brother, on his birthday. :D Happy Birthday, Johnny! **edited 6-14-17**

ESL:

propriety: (pro-pry-ih-tee) The ability to act the right way no matter what happens or where you are.

Cold plate: what my family calls a meal where nothing on it is cold. It usually means a few salads, fruit, chips, cold cut meat, and crackers/chips. It is one of my favorite casual meals. :D

Book: the betting that people make is called the book. The ones taking the bets are called bookies. :D


	435. Chapter 435

The Diego Diaries: War! Sort of. (dd5 435)

-0-At the debacle part 2

" **OMEGA!"** Kappa Supreme watched as Tyke beat the slag out of Omega's little bot. Omega who was squatting down under the fusillade of blows raised his gun arm and fired. Tyke expecting it dodged the missile which sped on and struck Wheeljack in the leg. It exploded and everyone was subjected to the spectacle of the lead scientist of Mars, Cybertron and everywhere in between hopping around swearing.

 **"BRAVO!"** Ratchet cried. " **Well done!** Consider it vengeance for the carnage to come."

" **WHY SLAGGING WAIT!"** Wheeljack said as he limped back to the line.

 **"EVERYONE! RUN FOR IT! GO, BOTS!"** Optimus Prime said as he made a funny. His bot was already running, booking it for the safety of Fort Max. Everyone was pretty much clear of the area including Titan who had abandoned the figure of Omega who was shedding parts and pieces of himself under the pounding. Xantium was heading across the river to kick Grimlock into the stratosphere only to find that the big mech had grabbed his ped and clung to it like a burr.

" **LET GO, YOU SLAGGER! I! AM! XANTIUM!"** he bellowed as he shook his ped.

"I don't think that works with the Supremes," Ty said to be ornery. "He's too short."

Metroplex grinned. "I agree. He doesn't have the gravitas. We **are** speaking of Xantium."

Xantium turned to Metroplex with a smirk. "I don't give a frag if you're ten feet taller than me, I'll still slag your aft."

"Did you hear something, 'Plex? Sounds like insecticon buzzing," Ty said with a smile. It was then that Wheeljack got his gears in order and pressed a button. It wasn't **THE** button but it would do. Red Fort was vaporized, its dust-like remains half burying the humans in Brown Fort and giving Omega a light dusting of slag and legs.

Omega turned his bot and made him run, following Xantium as he staggered toward Blue Fort on the other side of the game. It would be a long staggered walk of stomp-stomp-stomp, stop, **SHAKE! SHAKITY-SHAKE!** Then repeat. Grimlock would not be denied nor shucked off. He would be dented but not denied.

"Well, I see the image for next year's Christmas Surprise card," Zeta Supreme said as he laughed loudly with his brothers and sister.

Omega turned to them. **"FRAG YOU! WHERE'S THE SUPPORT!?"**

"I support you."

Everyone turned to Silverbolt who grinned at them. Omega smirked, then looked at the others with a smug expression. "Beat **that** , slaggers."

The Titans couldn't but they could give slag to the shortie so they did.

The dust hung in the air from what was once Red Fort. Xantium staggering and a staggering Omega made it to the middle of the area enclosed by a pointlessly flowing river. There were targets of opportunity all around them and as the two conjectured between themselves a missile launcher raised up from the sand where it lay buried, sighted on Omega and fired. Xantium barely stepped aside when the missile plowed into Omega's chassis, lifted him off his peds, then exploded. Supreme mechanism mechanisms flew everywhere pockmarking the ground as the biggest part of Omega flew sideways and landed on the lava flow.

A headless Omega Supreme sat on the boiling molten lead and slowly, then swiftly with minor explosions returned to the elements once more. As his headless neck disappeared into the red hot muck the players were mute with astonishment and revulsion.

"Frag." -everyone

" **AVENGE HIM!"** a voice shouted. Everyone turned to Gamma who stood with a fist in the air. He glanced around himself, then slowly lowered his arm. "Fraggers."

 **HUGE LAUGHTER** , then **HUGE MOVEMENT!** happened as every oversized mechanism on the board short of the Dreads and the 6 Titan kids headed out for murder.

Of Wheeljack.

This time, they were walking/running/hopping/skipping and/or motating around the edge of the game board. Ha-Ha, Wheeljack, and Perceptor! Two could play at that game!

" **BWAHAHAHAHAA! AVENGE ME, MY … *OUR* ARMADA!"** Starscream cried out as he fist pumped the air.

" **STAND IN LINE, STARSCREAM!"** -Omega weighing in as he poked at the lava pit with a metal bar he found nearby

It took a moment for everyone to appreciate Omega's hotness this close up in pretender gear before reality kicked in and an angry swarm of little Seekers jumped into the air, formed up like a flock of seagulls, then zapped straight at Wheeljack. As they did, the little groups continued to run for shelter while the big pissed mechanisms hurled themselves at 'Jack as well, stepping on him as they reached him. The other survivors ran swiftly and together to Fort Max. Who knew when the slaggers chasing and swarming Wheeljack would decide to go after them? It was obvious from the carnage thus far that no one was operating with a functional conscience.

 **RUN!**

They ran across the ground passing the Medical Center, the Mausoleum, the Basilica where two carcasses rested for 'services' later and the entire contingent of priests and doctors who waved at them. Prime actually waved back. They reached Fort Max, then entered to disappear into the buildings. If the big frames were going to find them they would have to slather ruination all over Max when they did.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!?"** Wheeljack flapped around as little jets zoomed in to strafe his sorry aft. As he did **FOUR HELICOPTERS OF DOOM** began to rise up nearby in their reserve berth and make their way toward him as well. They were so loaded with guns and rockets that they barely cleared the roof of the Temple. Standing in a group with their controllers and a smirking set of bonds, Hard Drive, Blackjack, Raptor, and Ironhide flew onward to (their)(and/or)[Wheeljack's] [(doom)] [hissy fit followed by a lot of big kabooms]. Zooming in, they let loose rockets that made their way for Wheeljack who was swatting at Seekers.

The rockets zoomed in and landed on his face, one servo, and his neck. They exploded, not so little puffs of smoke, to everyone's delight.

 **"BWAHAHAHA-OMG!-DID YOU GET THE PICTURE, BOB?** (a human reporter among all the others) -everyone's delight

The helicopters flew in shooting and dropping 'bombs' … little munitions that Raptor, Ironhide and a couple of the kids in the armory built and tested for the choppers. 'Bonding time with the little mech', Raptor had called it and he wasn't talking about the kids in the armory. Those bombs were pretty ouchie when they landed so Wheeljack was doing the (un)happy dance while Perceptor stood nearby with the big controller smirking with amusement.

 **"ENOUGH! UNCLE!"** Wheeljack said as the little flyers pulled back with the choppers. "Fraggers."

That's when the titanic botlets arrived. Two of them carried metal bars that were part of Omega a moment ago and began to beat his sorry peds with them. Others picked up rocks and pegged them at him. **"OW! WHAT THE FRAG!? I SURRENDERED!"** he said with incredulity.

"To them. Not us. **FOR OMEGA!"** Ty said with a belly laugh. **"MAY HE REST IN PIECES!"**

Huge laughter greeted at as Wheeljack hopped around. He grabbed Metroplex and threw him. The giant little botlet landed in front of Blue Fort at the other end of the game board ahead of Xantium who was being chased by an incandescent Grimlock. Over his helm came Beta, Gamma, Zeta, and Typhoon. Smoldering at everyone after the last titan arced into the sky to face plant about half a mile away, Wheeljack glared hotly. "Where is my control? I feel Armageddon coming on."

"No you don't, 'Jack. Not until you cool off. Count to ten. Thousand," Perceptor said as he stowed the control in his carry hold. Fortunately, Resolve was in his carrier in the granny zone or the game would have ended before it began.

 **HUGE** laughter greeted that as the group turned to watch huge tiny mechanisms arise, then start walking back. Monster trucks who were standing nearby Red Fort began to walk through the mud toward the human fort. Frag everyone. Someone had to avenge the Dinobots and that someone would be them. That they were heading toward a fort that had nothing to do with it was beside the point. This was war. It had no point by definition.

 **:OH CRAP! IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU!:** Epps called out as everyone climbed to the top rampart and flipped out their guns. It was high noon on Main Street and someone(s) was going to die. It didn't take a slide rule to figure out who that was going to be. Judy Fulton stepped onto the field and planted a flag on a tall skewer at the fort, then ran back to the sidelines and her controller. The flag of the N.E.S.T. faction, United Nations Peacekeeper Force, Earth was ready to go down swinging. It flapped in the wind like it would in a Michael Bey movie minus the sinking aircraft carriers and Decepticon protoform red shirts looking for someone to kill them, the poor dumb expendible dupes.

 **:SEMPER FI!:** Judy Witwicky cried out as her little bot took a bead on Typhoon and shot him. The little charge pipped into nothingness before it even reached him. She stared at him, then her console. :Oh crap. I'm going to die:

That was when the big frames reached Fort Gonna Die and began to pulverise it and everything in it to dust particles.

"This is hilarious. Look at them shred the humans," Prowl said with a grin. "Do you think we should help them?"

"Why?" Optimus said as he watched the carnage with a grin.

Huge laughter erupted especially among the humans on the sidelines.

Botlet Typhoon was pulling the walls down as he bent to grip a femme soldier. That femme soldier fired at him at close range and one of his optics pipped out. "Frag," Ty said staring at half a blank screen on his controller. "My optic went south. **GET THE HUMANS! AVENGE OMEGA! AVENGE MY OPTIC!"**

 **:WE DIDN'T DO THAT TO OMEGA!:** Andrew Settles yelled as he drew back from the grasping grasp of Beta Supreme.

" **SO WHAT!"** Xantium replied. **"LET'S TEST OUT WHY THEY CALL YOU SQUISHIES!"**

They would. They wouldn't like it.

Moments later …

Xantium frowned with distaste. His little mech had squishy innards on his servos from slagging humans, half of which were running away through a hole in the fort wall as they sprinted for Fort Max and everyone else. Anyone who could still move booked it. Most of them were the women for some strange reason. "I have their stuff on my bot's servo."

" **HEY, XANTIUM!"**

He turned to Ratchet. Ratchet's little botlet was jumping up and down on the platform of the Temple to get his attention. He grinned at the botlet, then looked at Ratchet. **"WHAT!?"**

" **I HAVE A MOIST TOWELETTE IF YOU NEED ONE!"** Ratchet replied with a chuckle. "Poor widdow baby."

" **YOU'RE NOT OFF LIMITS, RATCHET!"** Zee bellowed with a chuckle as he turned to follow the human remnants who had reached Fort Max. They disappeared inside.

"You would slag me at the Temple?" Ratchet asked as the priests stared at him with interest.

"Yep," Xantium said as he maneuvered over the churned up sand of the trackway toward Max. **"I'M A WRECKER! WRECK 'N RULE!"**

Inside Fort Max, the humans slid to a stop. Their handlers hustled over to that area and looked inside the cityscape. :Into the store. **Now**!: Will said as they hustled to a home store that was on the street level portion of Max that faced the tower where Ratchet worked and the one where he lived. The door opened so they hustled inside and began to barricade it with stuff.

Watching their botlets on the controller screen, Barbara Morshower grinned. :They even made the stuff inside the store the way it is in real life. **Look at the baby clothes and toys!** :

Everyone did a moment, then continued to barricade the door. The big mechs were on their way and they would not be denied.

Probably.

Nearby watching with a gimlet optic …

:How long do you plan to pout?:

:I don't pout, Percy:

:You are pouting. I have seen the same expression on Resolve when he is thwarted:

Wheeljack grinned. :I have too. He's so cute when he does that:

Perceptor relaxed then grinned. :He is. He's rather exceptional in many ways: Percy glanced at Wheeljack. :Are you composed again?:

:Oh, frag no: Wheeljack said with a slight smirk. :Resolve may be just about the cutest baby in any of the worlds I've been but I'm still getting revenge:

Yes, sir … Wheeljack would get revenge. Perceptor would roll his optics and the big frames would reach Fort Max. Meanwhile, on the old Mighty Mississip, Slag's ventilated helm would roll onward alone.

Semper fi, y'all.

-0-TBC 3-3-17 **edited 3-4-17**


	436. Chapter 436

The Diego Diaries: WAR! Sort of. (dd5 436)

-0-At the game …

"Let me see ..." The unseen narrator of the story, old Ironbutt herself, looks through a crammed tote bag as she sits stuffing her pie hole full of breakfast at the cafeteria at the local hospital. (It's a good place to eat in my small boondock* town. Yes, I live in a small, small place. Of course, it means having to listen to a table full of rednecks sitting nearby that come here for the same reason to bitch, complain and blame the failures in their own lives on everyone else. **SIGH!** I may bring a frying pan next Saturday morning.) "Let me see … I have the maps, the notes, the lists of teams, the … all of it." (Pauses to consider what a problem it is trying to report the strangeness without them at hand. I brought the wrong bag last night and didn't have data to consult.) " **Xantium** was the one falling on the river and Blue got smushed. I will fix that." (Pulls giant two-headed ax out of seemingly bottomless tote bag.) "This should do it." (Grins with an unholy light in her eyes.)

-0-The game as it stands (Peruses maps and lists with an electron microscope) …

Those who need a tune up or a decent burial …

*Bumblebee who fell in and bent things. He limps but is functional for now.

*First Aid who fell in with a horse both of whom are fully functional, but is still a bit paranoid for the well being of his fiesty and rather height challenged little wiseacre smart aft bond.

*Miler is kaput, **SHOT BY HIS OWN SON!** A moment of silence please. Pause. Okay … where were we? Oh yes, the slagged.

*Bluestreak is kaput. Even if the slagging narrator can't get it right, there are those gifted with the ability to remember shit. **ALL HAIL THOSE WHO REMEMBER SHIT! (LOL!)**

*Mirage and Sandstorm melted a bit and maybe are sort of out of order but only time will tell.

*Brown Team is intact because they're still on the sideline though Ramcharger wants to live up to his name. Fortunately, his tiny fossilized genitors have it under control.

*Blue Team is intact. They even have air support, the cheaters. ("For now." -Wheeljack setting rockets and stuff to take out helicopters, the insane cheater.)

*Orange Team is intact because they run faster than other teams and have a femme leader. **(SEXISM ALERT! SEXISM ALERT!)**

*Dinobots: Well, let me check here … Slag is kaput. It's his helm and not Blue's aft that's circulating the rapids of the Old Mississip. :D:D:D Swoop is no more having blown up with Starscream. **ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!** That leaves a limping but thoroughly fragged off Grimlock as well as Sludge and Snarl. **YAY!**

*The Seekers: There are so many kaput it hurts to say. (About 10 of 20.) **ALL HAIL THE FLYING SQUIRRELS!**

*The Titans are down a few and others are dragging a leg but still have a **HUGE** desire to break things. Omega bit it and Metroplex bent his nose flying through the air about a mile and a half before landing on his face.

 ***HUMANS! THE HUMANS!** Will and the Tres Omigos made it. Morshower and John Fulton made it. Their bonds made it, thank God, or they would **NEVER** hear the end of it. Lois Morshower didn't make it and her kids were sad on the sidelines. Of the many femmes, Judy Witwicky made it because she's too mean to die without the appropriate purse in hand, Lilly Bolger-Settles but not Andrew or Sam Witwicky, Linda Graham but not Lonnie who was letting Xantium know in no uncertain terms that he was off the future husband's list, Trevor Smith made it, so did the scientists at Sciences Habitat though they were dragging a leg, Carly and her brother along with three consuls and half the Earth 1 team made it with the soldier femmes and some number of others including Fig Figueroa and his Mama.

Who knew?

* **The MINI-CON VILLAGE**!: They were only alive minus one hot headed kid because Lea wasn't a tool. That would in the end change but kudos to Leader-1!

There is probably more but that's where Guest(s) Miss Kitty and the Optical Scanning Team come in. **ALL HAIL THE OPTICAL SCANNING TEAM! :D:D:D**

Back to the show …

"I apologize in advance, Max, that I have to unscrew your little model here going after the humans and bots in the city there," Caminus said as he marched with Gambian and Acroplex onto the game board. They were on the other side of the action but they were heading for Max just the same. Metroplex and the Supremes including now, Kappa, who ran out to help Xantium and Metroplex up were also turning to go make mayhem. As they did, Jazz and Bee followed by a scurrying First Aid ran for the Maze. Seeing them do so, the Dinobots who were left, Sludge and Snarl, began to run for the Maze too. They weren't looking to hide there it was determined. Woe be to Jazz, Bee and Aid.

Grimlock was heading back and as he neared the river, he lifted off. Flying forward he landed outside the 'suburbs' of Fort Max, then bellowed. **"I! AM! GRIMLOCK! PREPARE TO DIE!"** Then he ran inside in dinobot mode to live up to the badness that was him. He would be there until Raptor on the sideline picked him up and threw him back over the river. He would get a stern but amused glance for his actions from Vinn, a notation by Joon and the applause of the crowd. He would also be numero uno on the Grimlock shit list.

Ty laughed. "I think we can let Grimlock have our motto and war cry."

Metroplex smirked. "I think so." The others agreed to the everlasting disgust of Xantium and Omega.

The cities were filled, both of them, as part of the Yellow team booked it for Metroplex. No sense getting everyone killed at Fort Max. The big frames were coming, Metroplex, Acroplex, Caminus, Gambian, Typhoon who was almost indecent in his pleasure with the game, Fort Max himself, and the Supremes. They walked over the river like it was a koolaid spill, then began to coverge on the sparkling tower-lets of Fortress Maximus. That is when a tiny siren went off.

They paused, glanced at Optimus Prime who had a giant grin on his face, then laughed. **"WHAT THE HELL, OPTIMUS! WHO IS GOING TO COME TO YOUR RESCUE WITH THAT TINY HORN!?"** Caminus said as the other giants snickered and nodded.

 **"WE WILL!"** -nine big kids, they had forgotten about.

"Oh, frag." -the big frames

" **HOW DO YOU LIKE US NOW!?"** Raptor said as he turned to bellow at his great good friend, Typhoon, echoing a similar sentiment from Miko Nakadai just before she and Jack were about to be plowed under by M.E.C.H. on a certain TV show.

" **I DON'T! INFANTS! YOU WOULD BETRAY YOUR FRAME!?"** Ty bellowed in reply and great delight.

" **WE SERVE OUR FAMILY AND WE SERVE THE PRIME!** " Quadrus as eldest and boldest said as he glanced at Optimus Prime. He nodded his helm as did all eight others. **"WE HEED THE CALL OF THE PRIME!"**

"That little hooty-tooty horn? That's hardly the call of the Prime, son," Ratchet said just to be ornery.

Quadrus grinned. "It was cute wasn't it?" he replied, then turned to the others. **"Wolf Pack! Obey me!"**

The others nodded their helms, then shifted to hunter-killer mode at their controls, a sort of visually chilling display of concentration on their handsome faces. Little bots were placed on the line, then began to walk forward swords in servos as Quadrus, the pack leader, began to bark orders. **"FALL IN! MOVE IN ATTACK FORMATION ALPHA-ALPHA-BETA-4!"**

Eight titanic mechanisms spread out in a line, their swords held up before them as they paused a moment. Tiny Quadrus walked in front of them, then raised his sword high. His operator looked at the amused adults watching as the humans and bots in the cities dug in even deeper. **"WE ANSWER THE CALL OF THE PRIME! FOR CYBERTRON! FOR MARS! FOR OUR PEOPLE AND FAMILY! ONWARD!"** They stepped off together moving precisely forward.

Xantium watched them, then grinned. "How cute," He stepped forward to meet them in single combat, something the others began to make bets upon.

" **TRU! FORWARD!"** Quadrus said. **"SANTEE … SABER! SUPPORT!"**

With that, Tru's little mech supported by Santee and Saber twirled their swords in a titanic flourish, then with them pointed forward ran toward Xantium rather swiftly. It was obvious that the kids were very good at gaming.

Everyone watched with intense silence as the three converged on Xantium like he was a big fat meat-a-saurus and they were famished raptors. Moving forward on him, they swung their swords expertly, then passed him. They came back again, swung, passed, then turned to wait.

Xantium was shaking with smoke as internally sparks appeared. For a moment, the little bot just shook, then it 'slid' into a pile of parts. All of his limbs, his helm and other bits and pieces pierced by the razor-sharp swords of the botlets, all of them handmade by the kids at RTR Tools, fell to the ground. Xantium disintegrated into a smoldering pile of rubble.

" **WHAT THE FRAG JUST HAPPENED!?"** Xantium bellowed, then looked at the others with astonishment. He turned to the kids dumbstruck by the circumstances. **"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?"**

"We made the swords with our Amma and Appa at RTR Tools, Uncle Zee," Lumi said with a light dusting of unease. He loved Uncle Zee and this was weird. "We did Alpha-Alpha-Beta-4. You know. From our hunter group."

It was silent as the bigsters digested what the little kids had done. **"FRAG THIS!"** Fort Max said. **"GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET US!"**

A slagging grand melee was on.

-0-Around the edges

:Damn. That was so fast that Xantium didn't fall apart for a moment. I though that only happened in the cartoons: Bobby Epps said with a grin.

:You need to start watching real teevee: Fig said as he turned to the others. :How about we run to Metroplex and hide there?:

:How about you telling us how we get through that?: Will Lennox said with a grin and a nod at the writhing fight of big (little) frames that was taking place between where they were now and where they wanted to go.

-0-Fight

The kids made a circle with swords pointing out. Typhoon and his bonds, Clipper and Dangerous pulled guns, then pointed them. Dangerous frowned. "I can't shoot my own babies."

"I don't have that problem," Ty said with a guffaw as he put a round into Santee. Santee exploded sending body parts everywhere.

Tru, Verilus, Saber, and Fireball turned toward the big frames, pulled their guns and began to concentrate fire as per 'alpha-beta-gamma-2' which resulted in Ty losing his shooting arm, Dangerous both optics and Kappa her dignity as she turned to run. She couldn't shoot kids either.

The melee was actually a slagging fight as the kids moved this way and that in their circle fending off and mortally wounded two more titans before Saber and Verilus went to that tiny Matrix in the sky. They fell and the circle shrank, tightening up as the fighting continued. That was when four helicopters rose up and began to close the gap.

 **"HANG ON, INFANTS! YOUR OLD APPA IS COMING!"** Raptor bellowed as he fired rounds into Gamma and Beta. They were 'special' rounds so they made a huge dent in both of them. The other choppers began to fire too and the big frames fell back, their swords deflecting some but not all of the rounds as they came in.

Then Metroplex pulled his giant guns and put a round into Hard Drive's helicopter. It began to smoke, then lost control. It spun around and around, then flew hard into the command tower of Fort Max. Crashing with a shower of glass and fire, the tower exploded and began to burn with the fuel of the energon, something that didn't need air to combust and howl as it ate everything it touched like napalm.

 **"APPA! I WILL AVENGE YOU!"** -Ironhide and Fireball

It was then that Gypsy ran forward to rescue the casualties and it was also then that Metroplex in his retreating frenzy stepped back to fend off an infuriated Lumi and stepped on her. She was a hubcap-shaped disk when he fell back further.

"Oh, frag, Gypsy. You don't seem to have any luck do you," Ratchet said as he grabbed his wheelbarrow. "At least I don't have to put you out this time." He grinned, then glanced at Vinn who was astonished, Joon who was furiously transcribing the events for 'the official record' and everyone else who alternated between being aghast at the affrontery of killing a medic and the hilarious condition of a little bot after a titanic bot stepped on them. He ran his botlet out to collect her flattened rounded self, then bring it back for sufficient mourning, testimonals, then planting in the Mausoleum which would remain here along with the Basilica and Temple they would find out later. That is, it would if it managed to make it to the end. The Gaming Guild decided to make this a permanent site with the cities if they survived and the rest of the set up anchors of the game. They would be moved this way and that according to each new game plan and design but this was the basic outline for the future.

"I think we need to help the kids," Starscream said. "I'm rather unhappy with the way the titans didn't come to our rescue."

" **LAUNCH!"** Rainmaker said with a laugh. He didn't care if they all ended sideways up Metroplex's aft. He was having too much fun to care. He would leave that to his bonds and remaining sons.

The Seekers went up and gathered. With a battle cry from Warlord, they flew straight at the titans. It was like someone dumped a hornet's nest on them. Between the kids slicing and dicing, the Seekers bashing the slag out of them with their popguns, and everyone fixing to step out and join the fun, the titans began to fall back. That was when Grimlock and the Dinobots followed by the monster trucks arrived.

It was a clash of epic proportions.

-0-TBC 3-4-17 **edited 3-5-17**

 **NOTES:**

All hail the Optics of The Many as they spot the **OOPS MOMENTS** in the epic thingo. **ALL HAIL, YOU!** I really appreciate it, darlings. :D

ESL

boondock- verb, to go out and live in the wilderness without amenities or modern convenience. People who camp or RV in the 'boonies', the wilderness, etc, are boondocking. They are boondockers boondocking in the boonies. American slang is endless. :D:D:D

kaput: (kuh-put) dead, done, gone-zo, nothing left, over.


	437. Chapter 437

The Diego Diaries: War! Sort of. (dd5 438)

-0-Gaming

Tyke fired rounds at the retreating backs of his siblings. One hit Gambian and messed up his internals. Maximus and Acroplex were already smoking piles near Xantium and Gambian would be next. Three helicopters flew in to finish him off. The inferno at Fort Max was going pretty good. Ratchet grinned at Raptor. "So sad you slipped off to the Matrix this early."

Raptor grinned. "That helicopter was a drone. My mech is in the department store trying on ladies underwear."

They both laughed heartily, then turned their attention to the growing body count, the monster trucks, the Seekers, and three Dinobots. Grimlock had flown back and was hunting Raptor on the mean streets of Fort Max oblivious to the fire. Everyone was still locked down where they were because the titans were still slagging it out and the dead ones were burning furiously too. It would be much discussed on Earth what the botlets were made of that they could cause a fire in the limp atmosphere of the planet.

The monster trucks started after the titans who were being chased by three helicopters and a bunch of surprisingly powerful, well trained titanic kids. Then they turned to Fort Max and lumbered onward. Grimlock and the other Dinobots were in there so they were going to be as well. Anyone who got in the way would be yanked to death, then thrown on the fire like cord wood. Such was the Way of the Marauder.

"Here they come. Barricade the doors. Put more stuff up," Hard Drive said.

"Frag that. I'm hiding," Alor said with a laugh. He was holed up in the data center of the Emergency Command Center with his folks, Aunt Lissie, all of Ratchet's grand genitors, Barron, and Edict. At Alor's urging, they ran for an elevator, going to the roof to make the getting harder for the slaggers coming to thrash whatever they could grab.

Others had entered store fronts, then piled things in front of the door. Elsewhere, more had entered the towers, taken the tiny elevators to the top floors, then dug in. Frag Grimlock. He would have to blast them out one at a time. Blurr who had gotten there first, of course, had gone upward to stand on the rooftop of the building where everyone was going to fort up. Blurr peered down, then walked his bot to a box. Opening it, he pressed the button inside. A siren went off in all directions pausing the action for a moment. Blurr grinned. "Festival anyone?"

No one was festive.

Grimlock found the storefront where Hard Drive, Blackjack, Ironhide, Turbine, Delphi, and Flint were hiding, then began to beat on the windows which were made of the same unbreakable glass as the real thing. When the others gathered, they stepped back as Grimlock blew a bale of fire at the windows. They became milky but held so he did it again, then again.

"What do we do, Alor?" Chan asked nervously as they stood together watching the others take on the Beast of the Apocalypse before they would.

"When they come through, hit them with all we got. Is everyone ready?" Alor asked with the usual confidence of the doomed.

They nodded but they didn't look confident. They had doom down pat however so everyone waited as the tiny dinobot and his team worked out the way inside. The windows grew whiter and more opaque with every exhale as Grimlock worked his fury. By the time that the big frames stepped out of the picture as they ran and limped for their lives, the rest of the cavalry was downfield of the city shooting their sorry afts.

" **IRONHIDE! EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE IN THE HOME STORE! HURRY UP!"** Ratchet called out to be helpful.

Three little helicopters and six kids ran back passing a smoldering pile of Acroplex, Maximus, Gambian who had just blown up and dented the slaggers hiding in the Maze along with Santee, Verilus, and Saber who were also scattered about. They ran for the cityscape as fast as their tiny legs could take them. Behind them like wasps on acid, the ten remaining Seekers made their maddened way toward the city and a second crack at Grimlock.

The Maze was having its own problems at the moment as those hiding inside picked pieces of Gambian out of their denta. He had lumbered past heading off the grid with the titan adults who thought retreat the better part of valor. As he was no more than three steps away from safety a gizmo inside conked out and shot upward through his chassis clipping the front of his face off as it headed skyward on fire. Gambian stumbled, much to the laughter and slagging of those watching before he finally stopped, stood still and shuddered madly. Then he began to jerk his arms and legs in a demented circular dance before a rather nice sized kaboom separated all his integrated parts from their frame. Everything shot out and pockmarked just about everything in a surprisingly wide radius.

Some of the smoldering parts landed at each end of the maze and caught it on fire. Trapped in the middle were Jazz along with Bee and First Aid who had followed. They were caught between a rock and a burnt place so they began to shoot their way out. Unfortunately, they would have to hurry. Whatever the maze was made of went up like a bottle rocket. It was like watching a lit cartoon fuse rushing toward a bomb to explode it.

" **LOOK AT THAT!"** Ratchet hollered. Even Grimlock paused long enough to watch the fun.

The fire flared up and roared like a (miniature) freight train toward the middle where the three were whacking their way forward.

" **FASTER! SHOOT FASTER!"** Jazz said. Then he pulled his whip out and flashed it forward. It caught on something and he whizzed out with it. Unfortunately for Jazz, what it caught on was a fuel device on the carcass of Xantium. He arced through the air to land on that body part just as the spigot opened, the fuel inside sparked off his energon whip and blew the frag up. Jazz went up a long way, then came down in several locations, all of them in flames.

" **BWAHAHAHA!"** -general consensus.

" **BWAHAHAHA!"** -Xantium feeling a lot better.

" **WE HAVE TO HURRY, BEE!"** First Aid said as they chopped and shot their way forward. They almost made it too before the two sides of the fire met in the middle and fried both of them. Everyone watched with a disquieted fascination as the fires met, burned, then winked out from lack of fuel. Standing in the middle of a big scorched empty, Bee and First Aid looked like conjoined twins. They had melted together. One-half was Bee, the other half, First Aid.

"Oh slag," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'm going to need a hacksaw for this one." He glanced at a stupefied Bee and Aid. "I'd send Gypsy to get you both but she's masquerading as a manhole cover at the Mausoleum. He grinned at Gypsy. "You won't have to add your image to the grave marker, Gypsy. Your face is already there on the top."

Hoots and hollers greeted that impertinence as the game resumed. Bee and First Aid wobbled forward, a slightly melted gun in each servo like some kind of nightmare from the deep.

"Someone shoot that abomination before it reproduces," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

"Okay," Sandstorm said. He pulled a pop gun from his subspace, one he used to shoot the cap off beer bottles, aimed, then fired. Bee/Aid or First/Bumble scattered to the wind forever.

It was silent a moment, then Rainmaker turned to Vinn. "Is there a rule that the spectators can shoot the players from the sidelines?"

"No," Vinn said. "Do we want one?"

Huge laughter greeted that, then it was on again. Grimlock blew a bale and the window shattered. **"I'M COMING FOR YOU NOW!** " With that, he leaped over the debris and entered the building where everyone waited with enough guns pointed at the big oaf to ventilate a titanium slag heap. They went off all at once, fired by Hard Drive, Raptor, Blackjack, Ironhide, Turbine, Delphi, Flint, and Blurr who was shooting downward from the roof at those on the street. The smoke that poured out of the shattered windows was amazing.

"It looks bad doesn't it, Alie?" Chan asked as he stood with the others on the sidelines around Alor. Edict, Barron, Chan, Corr, Appa Ratchet, a blazingly determined Docker whose dollie had two huge guns, Scout, and Trooper had moved to Alor as 'the soldier'. Their botlets had clambered to the elevator and the roof where they were cornered.

"That's a lot of firepower. We'll see. Right now, lets all duck down behind this antenna array and see if we can make them forget we're here. If we do, we can be the last ones standing and win," Alor said. They began to crowd in the space of the antenna where they wouldn't be seen.

It was a strategy.

-0-Meanwhile at Metroplex …

Yellow and Orange Teams headed toward Metroplex to hide in the huge confines of that big frame and his beautiful cityscape. Elita and Sunstreaker split up their teams, sending them out in small groups to find a hidey-hole. They were hoping everyone would kill themselves and forget about them. Then they would pretend to celebrate their great victory before turning on each other to shoot each other dead to the last bot.

Maelstrom would be down with that idea.

Brown Team who was waiting quietly enjoying the show were making plans together, mostly about sneaking out to the broken corpse-strewn landscape and getting into position among the many body parts of Xantium. When the slaggers exited out of Max, they could shoot whatever still moved. The Seekers flew back to their stone mesa, the formerly named **DINOBOT MESA!** rather than their own because they were still pissed at Grimlock. The mini-con village was watching with great interest hoping someone would attack them but no one was at the moment. They felt dissed.

Of course.

Red Team, what was left of it, was hoofing it out of the far end of Fort Max to run for Metroplex. Hopefully, no one would see them.

For now.

The humans had fled Fort Max with the Orange and Yellow Teams heading for the relative safety of the big frame on the other side of what felt like 200 miles of running, missing canyons and not attracting attention. They did. They were slow and soon left behind the others as they poured on the steam. The Seekers who were pissed at being down by 50% decided that target practice was in order. With a grin of great amusement, Rainmaker called out to his troops. **"ARMADA! SHOOT THE MICE!"**

The armada who was steaming over their lack of domination leaped into the air, transformed, formed up, and headed for the mice.

: **Oh shit!** **RUN! ZIG-ZAG! GO!** : Morshower shouted.

Everyone goed.

Streaking lines of bullets tore up the ground, then tore up the punters. Fig, Carly, and Lilly Bolger-Settles bit it immediately, their body parts flying everywhere.

Mama Fig running with a huge gun and a tiny dog carrier with dollies of her chihuahuas in it kept going. : **OH MY SON! MY SWEET SON! I WILL AVENGE YOU!** :

 **HUGE** laughter and insults greeted that along the lines of " **YO MAMA RUNS FASTER THAN YOU!** " and **"WELL DONE, LEAD FOOT!"**

That was when a helicopter raised up and flew toward the humans. Landing quickly, the door opened. Every human bot that could clambered on, then the gunboat lifted up.

Sort of.

"Oh, frag, Hardie. That's what you get for having a conscience," Turbine said with a laugh. "Concentrate on the fighting at the store. Let the mice sink or swim."

"I would, Turbine, but the viewer on my console went dead. I think I'm done on the ground," Hardie said as he 'flew' his chopper stuffed with botlets, some of whom were barely holding on, their legs close enough to the ground to run and help him go faster.

Rainmaker who was laughing loudly grabbed his son's controller. "Let me have that, Roarie. My turn, Hardie. **I'M COMING FOR YOU!"**

"Faster, Appa. Faster," Ironhide said as he struggled inside the storefront with the Dinobots and two monster trucks.

The chopper skimmed the ground weaving this way and that as the Seekers came around. He was nearly there and the tension in the crowd was incredible. The Seekers flew for him and that was when he cut loose his aft missiles. They flew the short distance into the Seekers causing the swift to evade and the rest to explode. Shrapnel rained everywhere as three fell to the ground. Rainmaker and three others turned hard to come around again. It was enough for Hardie to enter the city and land. **"OUT! QUICK!"**

The humans ducked out, then ran for it to where others were hiding. Springer and Drift were in a building with their horses. The humans joined them. The doors closed and were locked.

 **"GO, HARDIE! HURRY!"** someone called as the jets came streaking in. They lay down fire but the angles were off. They missed Hard Drive's helicopter and shattered windows all over the cityscape. Hardie lifted off, turned hard and headed for the sidelines. The Seekers did the same and headed for Hardie. It would be a nail-biter all the way.

-0-TBC 3-5-17 **edited 3-6-17**


	438. Chapter 438

The Diego Diaries: WAR! Sort of. (dd5 438)

-0-On the way to the sidelines

The Seeker squadron came around again flying in a tight formation as they lay down fire on the tail end of Hard Drive's helicopter. He flew erratically and made it over the line just in time to crash into the chest of Raptor who couldn't get out of the way in time. He caught it in his servos before it fell, then turned to his father. "Ow."

Laughter long and loud was had by everyone, especially Grimlock.

'Pit crews' aka the Game Store kids ran to the helicopter and began to work on it. There was an actual rule that if you gimped across the sidelines then you or your vehicle could be repaired. Rainmaker and his three Seekers barely pulled up in time to miss plowing into everyone around Raptor. They headed back and landed on the mesa. **"HA! YOU LOSE!"** Raptor yelled to the Seekers who were brooding and/or laughing nearby.

" **I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"** Rainmaker said as he handed his son back the control.

In the debacle inside Fort Max, Grimlock came charging out. He had no tail left due to the shooting of the group inside who were still getting slagged by the monster trucks. Snarl and Sludge followed him as he ran out and began to head for Fort Max.

 **:OH NO! HERE THEY COME!:** Will Lennox yelled. **:WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE THE STORE?:**

Huffer stepped closer, then pulled the side roof off the tower were the hoo-haw was still going on. The fire nearby was burning down the other side of town and it hadn't jumped the side road, Emergency Services Avenue, that cut through the format of Max. It wasn't open access to anyone but EMS personnel and thus, disappeared into a massive door that led inside and down below into the lower levels. Soon that side of the city would be flattened. Whether it would leap the road and take out the rest depended upon the wind and right now, it was calm and placid. As placid as -100 degrees could be. "I see a lot of pieces parts," Huffer said with a grin. "You really tore up the store. All those little clothes and toys were made by The Craft's Guild."

"They were cute, Huffer. I salute your attention to detail," Ratchet said as he held Sunspot on his arm.

"Thank you, Ratchet. We do try to achieve realism," Huffer replied with almost ridiculous delight.

 **"FRAG THAT! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!?"** Snarl bellowed.

Alor and his group were stuffed into a corner at the top of the building above where the others were getting parted out down below. They had gone up and hidden and at the moment in the middle of the chaos, the Dinobots had forgotten their location.

 **Go, Alor! Go, Alor! Go, Alor! Go, Alor!**

Grimlock glanced around as he stood with his team some of whom were still eviscerating the punters in the department store, then turned toward Metroplex. **"COME ON! THERE THEY ARE!"** he yelled, then his tailless botlet and the others began to run for the city down the way. The monster trucks came out and followed.

Blackjack lifted a few pieces off the city taking care not to disturb the part where Alor and everyone were hiding. He began to pull bots out. They came out as follows:

Hard Drive: He was bent over permanently, the view between his broken legs the only sight his little mech would ever see again. His helm seemed to hang by a thread.

Blackjack: He was actually pretty functional but needed a tune up on his feet. They were hanging by a thread. A shot through his arm didn't seem to be a problem. He handed it to a tech and waited to rejoin the melee.

Turbine: He was sound. He was the one who with Delphi had blown the tail off Grimlock. Turbine gun in servo had run out to halt on the sidewalk just as the two monster trucks rounded the corner and began to hoof it to Metroplex.

Delphi: Sound but for a chewed up arm.

Flint: Melted to the floor like a pillar of salt.

Ironhide: Still moving and ready to fight. He was standing behind Uncle Flint when the fire hit and was saved. There is no greater love than when one bot lays down his spark for another. Or so someone says.

Blurr: Just fine and dandy. He's on the roof but he can't get down without jumping because the elevator is melted. Stuck is his name, being pissed about it is his game.

Raptor: He became trapped under the ceiling where it fell. Given that his son 'cheated' and rummaged around to get his own bot, he asked Blackjack to get his, too. He did. Both were in triage at the moment.

Fort Max burned and smoldered as the attention turned to a butt-less Dinobot and two monster trucks running swiftly across the vast yawning distance, avoiding the canyon and pausing a moment to consider the mini-con village nearby. **"SNARL! SLUDGE! TAKE OUT THE VILLAGE!"** Grimlock raged. **"THEN COME TO METROPLEX!"** He continued onward as Sludge and Snarl transformed to dino mode, then began to run for the village.

"Oh, frag. Here they come," Leader-1 said as the entire contingent of mini and micro-mini spectators watching moved even closer together.

" **STAND FIRM!"** Cliff said as his little mech stepped to the front of the village where everyone who came had to enter. He had a gun and his sword. He also had his swagger and a death wish. Everyone under 15 feet held their breath.

"This doesn't look good for the mini-cons," Acroplex said with a grin. He was out of the game, he and Maximus both, and even though Tennyson wasn't in the game, he was there to give moral support. He also grabbed the controller out of Max's servos. "Let me. It's time we showed them our true bad selves."

He began to walk Fort Max's botlet out onto the game board to go to Metroplex. Metroplex who was the only adult titan left short of Tyke who was playing on the other side went with him.

Omega who was still steaming glanced as his siblings. "Move. Avenge me."

Gamma laughed, then away he went along with Kappa, Alpha, and Beta. Xantium who was still pissed tried to grab a console but got his servos slapped.

He liked it, the slagger.

:Oh, crap. It looks like the end: Will Lennox said with a laugh. :Everyone is converging on us. At least the Temple Complex survived the game:

:It's still early: Glenn Morshower said with a grin. :We need some strategy: They banned together, the officers and the women, then made their plans. While everyone was running their way, they began to disperse all around the city.

Ironhide who was watching little mechs get repaired called to his grandpa. "Appa, your chopper is repaired."

Hard Drive who had watched Cambo and Ratchet haul off his mauled carcass secretly was very pleased he was still in the game. He had had off-line discussions with Rainmaker and got the enlistment of the remaining seven Seekers. They would be part of the defense of the city when they reached it, following as a group behind the dinobots and trucks.

Prime who was already there with his rag-tag team had gone into different places after having been booted out of Club Cybertron by the twins. They apparently had dibs.

Orange Team and Yellow Team were spread out while Red Team found their positions. Blue Team or what was left of it was heading their way behind the marauders. The humans were already here making a crowded place nearly impossible. Behind Blue Team came the big frames. Their own, Tyke, was waiting at the main drag into town to intercept the dinobots and trucks. Metroplex and Max along with about four Supremes were heading this way as well.

It was going to get hairy in a moment.

"Have any ideas?" Optimus asked Prowl who was almost 'sweaty-browed' working out all the millions of minute calculations on the upcoming train wreck.

Prowl didn't miss a beat. "We're doomed no matter what happens. Unless you steal Wheeljack's controller he's going to doom us all so we go all out. Charge and leave a good memory. Oh, and try and save my genitors. I will try and save yours." He looked up at Optimus, then grinned. "This is going to hurt."

Optimus Prime laughed aloud, then nodded with a grin. "I do believe you are right."

That was when the Seekers and the helicopters lifted off and headed toward Metroplex. Alor and his crew along with a fuming stranded Blurr watched from Fort Max. Blurr stepped out, grabbed his bot and put him on the ground. "Go, bot. Show them your quality," he muttered to himself as the little blue mech with the speed began to eat up the ground between himself and sure and utter doom.

-0-As it stood...

Alor and his group were safe. They didn't have to lip sync for their lives. (I'm binge watching RuPaul's Drag Race tonight. All Hail Youtube!) :D

Everyone else was either in the process of dying or would be shortly.

The mini-con village …

Given their almost mythical status as outrageous little wise aft slaggers, the mini-cons were in the process of dying in great numbers even as they gave it their all. Sludge and Snarl came up hard to the gate and after blowing a twofer of fire and brimstone leaped over Cliff's fiery carcass with ease.

Cliff who snuffed out pretty fast maneuvered his half burned botlet to follow. **"FROW! FLANG FLANG! FLIFFLE!"**

 **HUGE** laughter at his expense, though Buzzie gave him sympathy and everyone else a very cute frown.

"I do declare, Cliff, history is repeating itself," Sideswipe said as they watched fire proceed the two dinobots down the main drag of what was essentially a three-story city mapped out like a medieval nightmare. Winding streets, some dead ending, greeted the dinobots. There were minis and micro-minis running everywhere, some fighting, some burning, most of them dying. They were brave, courageous and mostly ashes by the time that the bots reached the outer limits of the village.

Lea who had been brave and frustrated watched as the defenses they had in place, good ones with good thought go up in smoke. Literally. They were just no match for an enraged dinobot. The bots came back and even though he blocked them on one street, they took an alley, came up behind him and his defenders and melted them down to hubcaps.

" **HA! WE WON! ON TO METROPLEX!"** Sludge bellowed, then with care not to step on the doomed and by doing so acquire weird molten footwear, they headed for the road out and the debacle about to begin at Metroplex way the hell and gone that-a-way. As they did a blithering Cliffjumper followed as fast as his damaged mechanism could go. Everyone under 15 feet cheered their helms off.

At the Temple, the three little priests received the debris, aka someone they knew and liked to do the proper respectable services. A number of hubcaps and a slightly listing pillar of salt were sitting on the steps of the Temple waiting for the proper ending of their misspent lives. So far, they were in one piece but no matter what happened with the teams playing, they still had to live through Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"This is fun," Sela said with a smile.

"I think this is hilarious. I'm glad they archive them in a folder on the Community Bulletin Board," Chevron said, then everyone paused as overhead the Seekers streaked past heading like bullets or incoming missiles for the glittering city nearby.

It was going to be a clash of the munchkins.

-0-TBC 3-6-17 **edited 4-6-17**


	439. Chapter 439

The Diego Diaries: **WAR!** Sort of. (dd5 439)

-0-On the ground

It would only take a moment to count and discount the survivors of this debacle by team. They would be as stands …

Purple Team: Rainmaker was leading with two of his four sons intact. Warlord was standing with the Elders and Starscream, all of them amused by Starscream's bitching. Nitro who had gathered the kids around him, Cardinal, Raider, Coracle, and Tenor was assisted by Astrotrain who had yet to enter the game with his powerful, large but slightly unwieldy format. He would soon. They were crouching once again on **THE MESA OF DESTRUCTION!** (a slight nod to Starscream and a big middle finger to the Dinobots who claimed it as their own. Now it wasn't, another dueling point for Grimlock,) while Rainmaker made alliances with Hard Drive. They would lift off together and with the helicopters blaze in like guided missiles for the grand occupied city of Metroplex.

Orange Team was hiding in Metroplex like the others, all of which had decided to disperse teams about the confines to make it easier for them to coordinate defensive measures and make it harder for enemies to find them. They would all die slower that way. They included the femmes, all of them, Ultra Magnus, Jetta and Mack along with a grinning Maelstrom. That is, **HE** was grinning. It was debatable whether his little botlet was. They were clustered around the airfield which was part of the Metroplex model.

A much reduced Red Team huddled in The Grocery of the Mall of Metroplex. They hid among the fully stocked aisles and for a moment experimented with throwing produce at each other. It was messy but ineffective was the consensus opinion. They were ably led by Optimus Prime, a grim-faced Prowl, a highly amused but slightly mourning The Widower Venture, two highly excited Prime genitors, Kestrel and Tagg, along with Devcon and in the streets behind them close to the entrance, the towering figure of Tyke.

Yellow Team was holed up in Club Cybertron naturally and after finding out the tiny bottles in the bar actually held high grade, they arrayed themselves appropriately. They were led by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and included at this rendering Hot Rod and Smokey, Jolt who was zapping everyone 'accidentally' and wouldn't apologize, the poorly raised slagger, Bulkhead and Sadee who was **STOKED** and finally, Daro, Riff and Rad-R who were jonesing mightily to fight and die at the servos of experts.

Like that.

The humans were still running and getting picked off by the Titans who had chased off the Seekers when everyone fled Fort Max. There were going to exterminate the mice, not the Seekers. Shooting the birdies was for dessert. The mice appetizers would do for now. The Dinobots who were rushing for the big game ignored the ant-like midgets that were zigzagging for their lives. The Seekers which had sulked at **THE MESA OF DOOM** or whatever it was now, allied themselves with Hard Drive to accomplish two goals. First, they made a pact among themselves that they would not be standing on solid ground or in the arms reach of anyone including Wheeljack's psychosis when things fell apart at the end so they could win the slagging game by default. You can't blow up something that isn't on the ground. They were secretly hoping they would also dodge all the missiles that were somewhere in the ground but that was for later. Secondly, they would ally with the helicopters … helicopters flew … it was almost logical … and thereby get revenge on whoever they could reach. All in all, they would be active and airborne. They were going to prevent an untimely Death by Wheeljack if it was the last thing they would ever do.

Secondly, they would ally with the helicopters … helicopters flew … it was almost logical … and thereby get revenge on whoever they could reach. All in all, they would be active and airborne. They were going to prevent an untimely Death by Wheeljack if it was the last thing they would ever do.

It would be.

Blue Team had taken over the storefronts along the main drag on Temple. They had climbed to the second floor, attempted to bust out windows, shot at a few of them nearly dying in the ricochet, then decided to let the enemy break them instead. They included Ironhide, Hard Drive who was flying a chopper as air support, Blackjack who could walk now, Turbine, Delphi of the replacement arm, **THANK THE MAKER!** , Blurr who was catching up, passing humans like they were standing still, and Raptor who was flying his helicopter even as he maneuvered his botlet.

Brown Team led by Kup and Hercy were still on the sidelines with Ramcharger, Alejate, and six Wreckers who defected to them because the oldsters looked like they were lonesome. They weren't. They were just that strategic.

All that were left was the White Team and their mayhem squared. Tennyson was 'helping' Fort Max run his little bot as he, Metroplex, Kappa, Gamma, Alpha, and Beta hustled forward across the body part strewn landscape that led to Metroplex. Zeta who was consoling Xantium, Maximus, and Caminus vowed to be in the next game and he would bring a wheelbarrow too. That went over like a lead balloon.

 **STAMPEDE!**

-0-Humans

 **:GO FASTER! MAMA FIG! DROP THE DOG CARRIER AND RUN!:** Will Lennox shouted as he ran for Metroplex which was looming closer and closer as they fled.

" **NO! MY LITTLE DOGGIES ARE COMING WITH ME! WHAT KIND OF MAMA WOULD I BE IF I DUMPED THEM!?** : she asked.

 **:AN ALIVE MAMA!:** Bobby Epps yelled before Rainmaker stitched his ass and he blew up into ten thousand pieces.

 **:DAMN, ELDER! WHAT THE HELL!:** Epps cried.

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!** I hear a squeak. Anyone else hear a squeak?" Rainmaker asked as the big mechs roared.

 **:YOU'RE ON OUR SIDE, ELDER!:** Morshower said as he reached the range of Tyke who stepped out to cover them with his big guns and big hands.

" **WHO SAID THAT!?"** Rainmaker roared. "Get to the city and maybe I'll think about it."

It was then that they reached the city and ran down the street to Club Cybertron. They ran inside and the doors closed. Sunstreaker turned toward the humans and glanced down with a slight frown. "You need to find your own hidey-hole, slaggers."

:You need all the help you can get: Niall Graham said with a grin.

"We do, Sunny. When Grimlock comes we can throw the humans at him," Sideswipe said with a wolfish grin.

 **BWAHAHAHAHA!** -Everyone listening.

Grimlock made it to Metroplex, then slowed as he considered what to do about Tyke. He had to survive the entrance without any more damage. He no longer had a tail to slag anyone with. Turning, he glanced down the line to the mini-con village. Sludge and Snarl were booking it toward the city after reducing it to rubble. Cliff was trying to follow but things were falling off as they cooled from being burnt to a crisp. Sludge and Snarl were running in the midst of the titans so there must be some sort of rapport there. He made his bot turn to the left and run for the sidelines. Instead of going there, he turned right at Temple and dashed inside the city.

"Oh, slag. Here he comes," Ironhide said.

" **LET HIM! WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"** Raptor bellowed.

" **SHH!"**

 **"SHUT THE FRAG UP, RAPTOR!"**

 **"APPA!?"** rang out from Blue Team as Grimlock stalked past their window. He paused, turned to the window where a row of botlets was standing, then blew a bale of fire directly at them. The windows exploded.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!? WE SHOT THEM AND BEAT ON THEM! HUFFER?!"** Ironhide said as he turned to stare down the sidelines.

"You weakened them," Huffer replied. Everyone stared at him silently, then he nodded. "This is a toy, Ironhide, not a titan."

" **NOW YOU TELL ME!"** Raptor said laughing loudly as he maneuvered his chopper around the city from behind like the rest of them. They hovered waiting for commands.

The little botlets on the second floor ran backward, turned and set to fight when Grimlock jumped up and landed in the room. It was on. Little chairs flew, tables landed on the street as they battled. The controllers were improved so they could watch from their bot's vantage what was happened. That is, they could if their optics survived.

"You're getting trounced, Amma," Ironhide said as he 'saw' his great grand ada get slagged.

Delphi who regretted that his little bot didn't have half the skills in single combat that he had himself glanced at Ironhide. "A good grandson would help his old Amma."

Ironhide glanced at him, then bellowed. His little bot made a flying leap, then landed on Grimlock's back. Given that there was no tail now, he slid off and fell out of the window landing on the street below. "Ow," he said with a grin. **"AMMA! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN! I THINK I JUST RUPTURED EVERYTHING!"** he called out.

Delphi who was in the process of melting at the moment didn't answer. His face was sagging to his shoulders.

Meanwhile, back at the O.K. Corral aka the entrance to the city …

" **YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"** Tyke called out to the delight of every geek in the crowd and worlds beyond.

" **WE COME IN PEACE!"** Metroplex called out with a grin.

" **AND YOU WILL LEAVE IN PIECES!"** Starscream cried as the remaining Seekers appeared nearly out of nowhere and bore down on the group of Supremes and Titans. They flew in like guided missiles and began to fire. That's when the massed group of Titans and Supremes swatted them with their servos causing all of them to spiral away, hit something and explode.

It was deathly silent for a moment. Everyone glanced at everyone else with astonishment, then Starscream lost his shit. **"WHAT THE FRAG!? WHAT DOES A MECH HAVE TO DO TO HAVE A TEAM THAT CAN STAY IN ONE PIECE LONG ENOUGH TO TAKE DOWN THESE SLAGGERS!?"**

Ty who was nearly doubled over laughing glanced at Starscream. "Evidently, more than **YOU** got."

 **HUGE** laughter erupted as even the Seekers joined. Starscream stared at them, then turned to the game. "I'm going to slag them myself," he said as he stepped onto the game board on his way to the big frames.

"I wouldn't go too much farther, Starscream," Wheeljack said with a huge grin.

Starscream stopped, then looked at Wheeljack with an expression only he could make. "I loathe you, Autobot." **HUGE LAUGHTER** erupted as he stepped back off the game board. He glowered at everyone. **"NEXT TIME I'M COMING WITH A NORMAL SIZED BOT!** Sunspot, I would like for you to sit for a body cast next time you have a flying lesson. I want a remote device your size next time."

" **I WILL BE GLAD TO, UNCLE STARSCREAM! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND I'LL DO IT!"** Sunspot said happily from where he sat on Delphi's arm. The big mech picked him up as a consolation prize for dying already.

Everyone grinned at the sweet kid, then the game was on again. There would be only one more team with air support and they were hovering in the air on the other side of the city. With them stood the remaining titanic kids.

" **DON'T COME CLOSER!"** Tyke said to his siblings.

"You wouldn't shoot us, Titan. We're your family," Kappa said with a grin. She hoped.

"I am in service to the Prime, Kappy. I wouldn't come closer," Titan said.

" **THEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"** Tennyson said as he held the controller for Max. He looked at Max. "You don't mind to you?"

" **AH! HE HAD TO ASK HIS MOMMY!"** -everyone there

Fortress Maximus laughed, a wholly beautiful thing, then nodded. "Have at it, Tenn. Kick his sorry backside for me." Max grinned. "One shall stand, one shall fall."

"Oh frag," Prowl said, then laughed. "I do think you say it better," he said glancing up at Optimus.

" **GET A ROOM!"** some wag yelled from the crowd which laughed and added a few comments of their own. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. After all, Prowl's ada was standing next to him.

"I accept your duel. **I, METROTITAN, ACCEPT THE OFFER AND DUEL FOR THE HONOR OF BLUE TEAM!"** Tyke said as he moved forward into the empty space between Metroplex the City and the titanic frames itching to get past him.

Everyone on three or four planets, several forward bases, a Decepticon's hidey-hole and a multi-dimensional plane of existence lost their shit at the same time.

-0-TBC 3-8-17 **edited 4-6-17**


	440. Chapter 440

The Diego Diaries: WAR! Sort of. (dd5 440)

-0-At the scene of the crime

Tennyson moved Max toward the behemoth who was standing a step or two from the road that led into Metroplex. The crowd went wild as the shorter mechanism walked toward the one waiting with mayhem aforethought on his tiny little tin processor. Fort Max was a city-former and a huge mechanism. He was half a mile tall in his root mode but he wasn't as big or as broad as the metro-titans. They had the physical edge.

Given that very few of the titans on world were war mechanisms like Titan, Xantium, and Metroplex, it was fitting that two who were, Max and Tyke, would duke it out for supremacy for their factions. Tennyson who was built to fight was a fitting mech to try and apply lesser force and size against such a big mechanism.

"This could be fun," Metroplex said with a grin. "Or not. What do you think, Max? Tyke has the edge."

"I think Tyke is going to kick your aft, Max," Scamper said as he stood beside Metroplex. "I have no hope for you."

"Thanks for the support," Tennyson said with a guffaw.

Metroplex smiled. "I did my best."

Max was closing ground between them as Tennyson worked out the console. Tyke who was a gamer anyway had the edge so he began to run with his fists clenched. "Oh oh," Tennyson said with a chuckle. "This is going to get good fast."

Max raised his in time to take one in the kisser. He staggered backward but corrected, then the two little botlets began to punch each other without finesse. Tyke had the edge because he was good and knew the console. Pulling a 'sword', one that he had made at RTR Tools because he was going to 'slag someone this time, Tie, and try to last', he ran it through Max as sparks flew.

Max's botlet grabbed the servo that held the sword and Tyke was fixed in place. He jerked and jerked but Max held on. It was at that point in the blood lust of the crowd that Tyke flipped up a gun, put it under Max's chin and pulled the trigger. The bullets popped, then one exploded and with it took Max's helm upward about two feet before both fell to the ground, spent shell casing and spent Fortress Maximus helm landing side-by-side.

 **:I HAVE FIRST DIBS ON YOUR HEAD, MAX!:** Lennox yelled before he was buried by scorn and laughter.

"What the hell, Tenn? I thought you could do this," Max said with a grin.

"So did I," Tennyson said before the scorn level began to reach his chin.

Tyke who was smirking glanced at the headless botlet of Max who was still punching. He was hitting no one but the plucky little rascal was still fighting by himself. That was when Tyke got all Monty Python on him. His blade swung and an arm fell to the ground. Another swing, another arm. Slice, swing, fall. Fortress Maximus was no more. That was when Cliffjumper's tragic little figure finally made it to the fight.

" **FLANG FUE! FLEE, FLEE, SWERPLE*!"** he cried as everyone paused to watch a half melted runt with a half melted gun converge on the fight. (Rough translation: "Fuck you! I will eat your liver device!" Of course, there are many ways to interpret 'Flee, flee, swerple!' This is just one of them. -The Management)

Cliffjumper's little red mechanism hobbled forward waving his gun. He reached Tyke, pointed the gun, then pulled the trigger. When it exploded because it's melted barrel was bent, he had no servo nor gun left. What he did have was an ovation and mighty tide of scorn from the crowd.

" **CHARGE!"** Metroplex said as his bot began to run forward. Then it stopped. **"Where is everyone!?"** Laughter helped Kappa, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma make it to the site. Metroplex turned to Tyke and grinned. **"GET TYKE!"**

That was when Grimlock ran out and sent a bale of fire up the aft crack of Kappa. She bellowed with surprise and laughter thereby diverting the others from their stated goals long enough for Tyke to re-enter the city quite triumphantly, then grab Sludge who ran out to follow Grimlock. He turned to the others who were trying to grab Grimlock and tossed Sludge toward them. Snarl followed and soon big frames were hopping this way and that as the hot foot greeted their arrival onto the field of valor.

" **WELL DONE, 'TITAN**!" someone called. The big mech grinned. Then he turned to the remaining titan kids. "We defend the Prime and the team. Let's get the Supremes."

The kids nodded, then six big kids began to walk their bots onto the board game headed toward Kappa, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma while Tyke turned his toward Metroplex. Metroplex moved away into a more clear area though nearby the electrified torture devices beckoned. Metroplex continued heading for the mountains and who knew what sort of hideous devices they concealed. He passed the burned out Maze, stepped over the river, then ran to the mountains where he began to climb.

The kids followed, everyone one of them but Santee, Verilus, and Saber who were skippity-hopping around the Matrix at the moment. The chase was on. As they ran for their clan chieftain and all around super hero slash Uncle 'Plex, Grimlock and Company were giving the Supremes a hot foot.

" **FIGHT THEM!"** Omega called from across the field of play. **"LIKE I SHOWED YOU!"**

" **SHUT UP, OMEGA!"** -Kappa, Gamma, Alpha, and Beta floundering under a frontal assault by the maddened Dinobots who were taking out their angst about Xantium and Omega on the rather sweet and placid siblings of said two marauders.

Grimlock turned his bot to run for the river drawing his team with him. It was said that if one of them sneezed, the others scratched. At least they said that before the team got their processors done. Following that, they actually made sense now and again. As they did they passed by a staggering babbling Cliffjumper.

"I think I want to save him, Cliffie. I hate to see even models of you suffer," Buzzie said as his entire family, friends from now and back in the orn, several elders of **HUGE** import in the Stanixian community, a pair of soothsayers and readers (who were revered in Cybertronian slum culture), some friends of friends who knew someone who was a friend who hung out with Stanixians because the first thing they would ask when you came to their house was if you had eaten and even if you did, they fed the slag out of ya, some people who knew people who were friends of people who knew someone who had a line in on the family and their targs, nodded as one.

"That's okay, Buzzie. This is going to be my finest joor," Cliff said with an unholy light in his optics. He turned his little botlet in the direct of the mountains and began to list his way there. The opinions of the mob standing behind him for and about him went through the stratosphere. The reason that the Stanix crowd had taken to Cliffie was not just because "Buzz was in love, y'all" but also because though normal sized usually, they were the closest group anthropologically to mini-cons among all the tribes and clans of Cybertronians anywhere.

They were both clannish, up each others afts and liked to eat and drink.

Score.

Metroplex made the top of the mountain range and with a ped planted on a slightly sloping mountain valley and the other on a hard packed glacier, he stared down at the mob fast approaching with no expression. (That is, his botlet did. 'Plex on the other servo was unclear how this would turn out since he had himself boxed in between a rock(y peak) and a cold place.)

Ahem.

" **HEY METROPLEX! DO YOU PLAN TO BE AS ANTI-CLIMATIC AS MAX?!"** Ratchet called out to be ornery.

" **FRAG YOU, RATCHET! WATCH THIS!"** Metroplex said with a laugh as Grimlock and the swarm arrived. They began to clamber upward as behind him four highly singed Supreme mechanisms began to reach the foothills.

 **"I'M COMING FOR YOU! YOU WILL FEEL MY BUR-"** That was as far as Sludge got before a well-placed kick sent him flying through the air. He landed in the river, made a huge splash and got a standing ovation from the crowd. He disappeared in the torrent to wash, rinse and repeat for eternity.

Probably.

" **GRAB SLAG'S CARCASS, SLUDGE!"** Ratchet called out to keep the pot stirred.

" **DO IT, SLUDGE!"** Grimlock called out as he clambered up the glacier face and began to pour on the fire. As he did, the glacier melted and did two things. It made Metroplex lose his footing and fall backward off the mountains where his helm was impaled on the Electrified Spikes of Doom. He then because he was laying over the river created the perfect circuit and would spend the rest of the game twitching and flinching as the electricity began to fry his innards.

Most likely.

Grimlock who had no idea that ice melts, apparently, found himself falling under a butt load of heavy ice as the glacier 'calved' … that is, the entire front face of the heavier than usual ice formula used to create a glacier in almost no atmosphere fell off the main body. That freed the main body to begin to move and it slid after him. No one knew the weight that buried Grimlock up to his finials but it must have been a lot because he was trapped by it. He would spend a lot of time making fire under the clear glacier ice, an entertaining thing to watch as everyone hoped he would stay there a while.

Maybe.

The Supremes arrived just as Metroplex fell and Grimlock began to burn with righteous indignation. As Grimlock fell, Beta grabbed Snarl who was halfway up the mountainside, turned to walk away and dropped him into the river. He would spend some time floating around the river with Sludge before both of them could grab Slag's carcass and crawl out.

In the meantime, the Supremes walked around the mountains, a time-consuming thing considering they had to miss a burned out maze and a Seekerless former Dinobot Mesa of Doom. As they were passing the Lake of … Mystery, a tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around Kappa's ankle. Startled, she dropped her console, then bumped her helm against Xantium's as both bent down to retrieve it. They spent precious seconds guffawing over that and by then Kappa was being dragged into the lake. It wasn't as bad as it could be. She was so tall that her shoulders and helm still stuck out of the water anyway.

Tyke who was watching noticed the slight quiver in Metroplex and deduced what had happened. But the others were ceremonial or cargo transports with little expectation or experience in such things as this. He grinned as Beta and Gamma's little bots bent down to pick Metroplex back up. "Don't do that. You'll regret it," Tyke whispered as he stood with Tennyson and Typhoon. They grinned at him but held their peace. They wanted to see the two get zapped too.

Big frames have no loyalty to each other when it comes to games.

They bent down, gripped Metroplex, then froze as they completed the circuit. They would stand there for some time electrocuting themselves by their actions while the war drums beat onward.

-0-On a dimensional plane

"This only gets better," Prima said with a big grin.

"I think that we should indulge our fancy too," Micronus said. "We could use actual worlds."

Everyone agreed that might be fun, then the game heated up again.

-0-TBC 3-8-17 **edited 3-9-17**


	441. Chapter 441

The Diego Diaries: WAR! Sort of. (DD5 441)

NOTE: It has been so cold so long up here that when it warms up the same thing always happens. I want to sleep for three days. I just fell down and slept. That's why I'm looking forward to spring. Cold drains ya. **HERE WE GO!**

-0-Game. Boy.

"Wow, that was great, boys," Ratchet said with a grin as the spectators stood along the line watching three little mechs electrocute each other.

"What now? We have to have someone win," Kestrel said sweetly. "Right, son?"

Optimus grinned. "That's right. Red Team declares war on Orange Team. Yellow Team, join us in finishing off Elita's teammates."

" **WHAT THE HELL! WE'RE RELATED!"** Elita said with a giant smile. **"TREASON! TREASON!"**

That was when Grimlock got out of his icy grave, Hercy's team made it rather unnoticed to the wreckage that was once Maximus as everyone else finished staring at each other in surprise. Then they glanced around to take stock of the situation.

"Your team is puny, Optimus," Bulkhead said.

"Join ours and we can take down Elita and her team," Optimus said.

Bulkhead glanced at the twins who were grinning. "I'm in. What about you?"

"You have to ask?" Sunstreaker said.

 **HUGE LAUGHTER!**

"You disloyal little twerps," Elita said. **"TEAM! TAKE THEM OUT!"**

"What do we do, Atar?" Lumi asked his father. "The family is everywhere."

Ironhide glanced at his elders, then grinned. **"WE DESTROY THEM ALL! ATTACK!"**

The big children stared at him, then each other. "Alpha-Alpha-Gamma-6?"

Everyone nodded, then the little big botlets began to turn toward the city. They, the remaining six kids, headed toward the side of town where Prime and now the Yellow Team were gathered when things were a lot more dire. Tyke who was on the other side would have to go completely around the city to reach his teammates. He started.

" **HA! LOOK AT TYKE! SERVES YOU RIGHT, SLAGGER!"** Ty said in the middle of a group of elders. **"CHILDREN! TAKE THEM OUT!"**

The kids concentrated as their bots walked down the main drag of the city like Godzilla through Tokyo. They reached the building where Prime's team hid on the second floor. Lumi drew back an arm, then struck the window hard. It burst into shards and flew everywhere. Then he reached in to grab something. The firepower inside was intense, some of the bullets flying out to pop in the air. Then he withdrew his servo. His pinkie digit was missing.

" **LUMI! THEY GOT YOUR LITTLE FINGER!"** Quadrus said with surprise. **"TAKE OUT THE BUILDING!"**

Six titanic kids reached for walls and windows pulling them free. Fireball reached upward with a fist and brought it down on the floor above Prime's redoubt punching downward through to the ground floor. Everyone inside fell in a shower of stuff, ending up half in the street and half inside with most half buried under a lot of broken stuff. Smokescreen and Venture tried to stand but huge peds came down and ground them into dust.

"Oh, Ven. I will pray for you," Milie said with a grin as laughter filled the air.

Prime who was staggering up with a bent sword and a missing servo ran down the street with Prowl in pursuit and his genitors following. Prowl, a new orphan, ran behind them like the repressed martyr that he was everywhere else but in IDW Comics. Devcon was still inside. **"RUN!"** Prowl said. **"RU-!"**

A giant hand reached down and grabbed Prowl by the helm. He continued to run as he rose into the air. Ratchet who was howling with laughter turned to Prime. "What will you give me to rescue him?"

"My sincere good will?" Optimus responded with a grin.

It would take more than that to save Prowl but it was for naught. Several of his pieces landed in the river with the Dinobots who after snagging Slag were tossed back in by Omega. The same Omega who pulled Slag's headless body out so they would stay there. No amount of bitching and glares perturbed the big mech. He was quite expert with their tantrums.

As Prime and his team ran down the road Elita and hers stepped out of the boondocks and advanced on him. The smaller Red Team slowed and were about to die violently when two little bots on skates rode up from behind and slammed into them. The rest of Yellow Team followed. Hot Rod, Jolt, and Smokey blazed up with their guns and began to shoot. It got very tight in the middle of the street. Optimus shot Smokey in the face and he fell. Hot Rod who was behind him got knocked over into Jolt who lived up to his name. Hot Rod herky-jerked a moment, then lay still. He turned to Jolt who was standing near him. **"THANKS, JOLT!"**

" **YOU'RE WELCOME, CRYBABY! NEXT TIME GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** Jolt replied.

Optimus was doing good work having ventilated Smokey and scored Hot Rod on the side. Daro, Riff, Rad-R, and Sadee stood nearby, then Sadee ran forward with her gun and sword. She took a swipe at Kestrel and managed lop off the arm of Rad-R who was beside her on the rage-fueled charge of the Light(weight) Brigade. "Into the valley of death rode the … uh, let me see? Who would it be?"

Bulkhead

Sunstreaker

Sideswipe

Daro

Riff

Rad-R

Sadee for the Yellow Team

 **HURRAY FOR THE YELLOW TEAM!** It was agreed among the spectators that their funerals would be highly attended at the tiny mausoleum, Temple, and Basilica.

" **FOR CYBERTRON!"** Sadee said as she ran her little femme forward.

Kestrel who was frozen in place jerked to alertness, then pointed her bot's gun at an incoming Sadee. It was a good thing too because the sword that would have murderated Kes was coming in swiftly. Kes fired and the missile hit Sadee in the chassis. She exploded and rained slag everywhere. **"OH! I'M SO SORRY!"** Kestrel exclaimed.

"Don't be," Ratchet said. "I know your victim," he said with a wink at Sadee who smirked back at him.

Her gang of femmes looked distraught, though Sadee was more sanguine about it. **"NEXT TIME! YOU WAIT!"**

They would. It would be surprisingly amazing.

" **GET THEM! GET THEM ALL!"** Sunstreaker said as he ran his bot straight at Arcee and Lancer. The struggle was real but it was short. All that Sunny lost was half his helm. Apparently, nothing essential was lopped off too because he still functioned. **"GET THEM!"** It could be said that his voice had a metallic tang to it though.

Sideswipe who was laughing loudly turned on Greenlight who was running like the wind. Being an urban fighter, she had not problem retreating to find better advantage. She ran into the Mall of Metroplex followed by Bulkhead, Daro, Riff, and Ultra Magnus. Magnus was after Sideswipe because Sunstreaker had turned toward Prime. They disappeared inside the store. As they did, a three-dimensional projection from cameras inside shot up into the air over the building that showed everyone running for the grocery store. They disappeared into the aisles but no one took a cart.

"Frag, that reminds me. I have to get groceries," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"You are a very strange child, son," Ravel said as he watched tensely as half his family fought the other half including the holy figure of the First Disciple of Primus. It was worrying.

Ratchet grinned. He winked at Prowl. "You don't know the half of it, Ada."

"No, but I'm fully prepared to tell him," Prowl said as he glowered at the game.

Prime at the moment was fully engaged with Sunstreaker who was trying to count coup on the Big Kahuna. He swept in with his swords and missed as Prime pivoted. Perhaps there was something to the damage to his face after all because as he swung around to come back he wasn't very fast or steady. Prime pointed his big gun and blasted Sunstreaker in what was left of his nobbin which exploded and took out two windows behind him.

Sunstreaker stared at the scene as everyone else did for about a nanosecond before returning to the melee. **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

"Well … he does have a Matrix after all," Bluestreak said with a smirk.

" **FRAG! GET THEM! ALL OF THEM! WHERE IS EVERYONE, SIDESWIPE!?"** he asked in his surprised outrage.

Sideswipe peered at the hologram over the Mall of Metroplex. "They're having a food fight in the bakery section of the Grocery."

Everyone paused a moment to watch and sure enough, Bulkhead was ducking donuts and a few pies as he followed Riff around the baked good section.

"I have to lay in some kid treats," Ratchet said. "Maybe a pie. I'll have Bulkhead and Riff recommend some."

 **HUGE LAUGHTER!**

Prime who for once seemed infallible if a bit bent continued down the street with titanic kids in pursuit. It was then that Tyke finally rounded the bend to come down the thoroughfare after them. Quasar noticed, then looked at the others. "Bogie at 6:00. Turn and engage. Annihilation order 3."

Everyone glanced at each other as six titanic kid bots turned, then brought up their guns. Tyke was still coming when they began to unload everything they had on his chassis. It was a heavier payload than usual because they had upped their game since last time. Tyke slowed, then halted, then turned to run. Three of the kids chased him while the other three turned back to the game and their quarry. Prime made it to Club Cybertron and behind him came some of the others still standing including Mack, Jetta, Maelstrom, and Chromia. The other femmes were fighting for their lives down the street. The rest headed for the club to 'dance'.

"The kids are doing a fine job," Gamma said to Zeta who was admiring the game and its foibles with his usual good humor and deeply held dignity. A ceremonial ride, he didn't have fighting experience like the others so watching their frame do such a good job was pleasing to this, a ceremonial and diplomatic mechanism.

"I must try this next time," Zeta said in his deeply refined voice. "It does look like fun."

"I will let you know, brother," Gamma said as he controlled his little mech with mighty problems of his own. He was still electrocuting himself with Metroplex. That was when Kappa decided to get out of the lake.

" **LOOK!"** someone shouted as all paused to watch.

Kappa was quivering and there were bubbles coming up from the depth of the lake. The soldiers made rude comments as the big femme struggled, then clambered out. She had shot over and over into the depths, hitting whatever held her until she was free. She got an ovation from everyone standing around.

" **I'M COMING, SOMEONE! WHO'S LEFT FROM OUR TEAM!?"**

" **NO ONE!"** -everyone

"Oh," Kappa said. "Then who do I help?"

" **US!"** -all of them

" **WHO'S WINNING!?"** -Kappa

" **I/WE/THEY/THEM ARE!"** -everyone still moving but for Brown Team and Alor's.

"Oh. Well …," she said quietly. Then Xantium whispered to her, she grinned, nodded, then began to move toward Metroplex.

" **WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, KAPPY!?"** someone called out.

She grinned. "I'm going to help Optimus Prime."

 **HUGE HURRAYS!**

About that time Grimlock made it to the city loaded for bear. Coming a bit down the road yet was a listing and very determined Cliffjumper. The closer he stumbled toward Metroplex with his missing hand, half melted body and do or die mentality, the closer his flaming doom was probably coming. But as he got closer, the Stanixians and Buzzie sidled along the sidelines in unconscious imitation of him too, as if going along with him would help. They were slowly advancing their moral support toward the tiny city of Metroplex as well.

It was hilarious.

"What do you think, Lady Sela?" Ratchet asked. "Do you wish you had a gun?"

"No but I would love to be a war correspondent," Sela said with a smile. "I could lurk around in a flack jacket reporting the news from the scene."

"You'd be a twofer. You could give the news and last rites at the same time," Ratchet replied.

 **HUGE LAUGHTER** among the holy contingent. Fortunately, Ravel didn't hear what he said.

Prime was running from doom into the saloon, Kappa was hurrying to the game without really declaring a faction, Tyke was being chased by three surprisingly tough kids, three more were heading for the Mall of Metroplex to remove the ceiling and check for themselves, Alor and Company were still hiding at Fort Max, Grimlock was looking for trouble, Snarl and Sludge were still rolling down the river, Ironhide and Company were having a lot of fun breaking things in the mall and down the road as they ran for Club Cybertron too.

Elita was cursing, Arcee was laughing, Jetta wished he had a beer, Magnus was hankering for someone's aft, and the crowd was thoroughly entertained.

Then it got better.

-0-TBC 3-10-17 **edited 3-11-17**

ESL

nobbin: (rhymes with bobbin) slang for head

sanguine: (san-gwin) easy going, not disturbed or down, upbeat, hopeful


	442. Chapter 442

The Diego Diaries: **WAR!** Sort of. (dd5 442)

-0-The fight.

And then it got better.

" **PRIME!"**

Optimus turned to watch Tyke turn on the kids chasing him and begin to shoot. It was intense and the weapons were fierce. The kids, however, had the edge on the big titan because they were three to his one and they had beefed up their payload per round thanks to dear old Dad. They shot him so full of holes that he fell to the ground in pieces. They took a few rounds but they were negligible because they weren't as powerful.

 **TOO BAD FOR YOU, METROTITAN!**

He went down and lay in scattered bits as his controller stared at the mess with astonishment. Ty on the other servo was laughing loudly with the others. **"HAHAHA! YOU SLAGGER! DO YOU TEENY TINY BOTS THINK YOU CAN SLAG A DREADNOUGHT AND *LIVE*!?"**

"Actually, Ty, I thought so," Titan said to enormous laughter.

" **ATAR! WHERE IS EVERYONE! WE CAN COME HELP!"** Lumi called across the way. They had all moved closer to Metroplex to see what was up and what they could do about it.

"Let me think a moment," Ironhide said with a grin. Half of Yellow and Orange Team was slagging it out in the produce section of the store, Quadrus and Tru had Prime by the legs after punching a hole in the Club and were yanking hard as the rest of his team made for the hills. Prowl was standing on the sidelines frowning with his arms folded across his shapely chest as they always were just before he flipped tables in extremis. Ratchet stood next to him ready to jump him should he try to rescue Prime's insane little poltergeist.

" **PULL HARDER!"** Omega shouted to the kids as they struggled to hold and rip apart a mech who was shooting them with his pop gun even as his doom loomed before everyone.

:What do we do?: Judy Witwicky said. :That's fucking Optimus Prime. **PRIME! USE THE MATRIX!:**

Prime glanced at the humans of which there were still a few hiding in the environs like the cockroaches they were. He grinned, then activated the Matrix. It must have been damaged a bit because it flew out of his chest and rose into the sky rather shakily. Everyone including the two kids paused to watch and thereby dropped the Prime botlet. It bounced on its helm, then began to stand. Spirit who could no longer contain himself ran onto the game board, down the street, then picked up the Prime dollie. He ran back with the botlet in his arms, then paused to look up at his big old dad. "Atar, your bot is hurt," he said in his sweet gentle manner.

A collective awe and a few swiped optics greeted that as Prime grinned at his son. He took the dollie, then Prowl drew Spirit to one side. He whispered to him, then the baby ran for the game board. Moving through the debris of failed dreams, he found the several pieces of his ada, then ran back. The game board became quiet as he did. Prowl kissed Spirit's cheek, then gathered the parts. Pausing as he noted everyone staring at him in silence, he shifted slightly. **"WHAT!?"**

The scorn that he got that moment would live in the annals forever.

Turning to the game kids, he handed his bot to them. "Fix this wreckage. The Matrix is out there all by Itself."

They began to work with a grin.

"Prowl cheats. He's a cheater. Prowl is a cheater who cheats," Ratchet said before he took a punch to the gut.

The game was on.

In the pit area, the teams worked with fury on Prime and Prowl as others scrutinized their wreckage and an available little kid to go get it.

Yes, they were that sad.

"Son, what do we do?" Kestrel whispered.

Prime moved between them, then put his arms around his parents. "Here's what **I** would do," he said, then guided them to a good hiding place that no one seemed to be noticing in the hoo-haw and all around mayhem. By this time the Matrix which was hanging in the air fell to the ground with a thud.

"That was really … something, Prime," Kup said with a grin. "Remind me to pay my respects at the Temple."

Huge laughter greeted that as a tiny mech set out from the Temple with a wheelbarrow. Sitting on the wheelbarrow was Lady Sela. **"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE MATRIX, PRIME! WE GOT IT!"** Ratchet hollered as they began to cover ground surprisingly quickly.

Bets were laid about their chances. It was even money that Sela's presence would keep Ratchet alive at least on the way there. Going back? That was a no taker.

Standing nearby with a grin, Wheeljack contemplated the mayhem to come. At least, he did for a moment longer, then the big controller in his servos went up and away. Sneaking up behind him, Fort Max snatched the device, then beat it back to the others who were watching with grins.

 **"WHAT THE FRAG! THIEF! STOP THAT THIEF! HE STOLE MY CONTROLLER!"** Wheeljack shouted. **"SPRINGER! ARREST THAT THIEF!"**

Springer and Drift who had ridden out of a tower and were galloping down the street now that there were six titanic kids jonesing to tear them apart grinned. "You're on your own, slagger. We're just trying to stay alive."

"And you thought disco was dead," Ratchet said to the great hilarity of those who knew something about human pop culture.

Wheeljack turned to Perceptor who was grinning until 'Jack turned to him, then he put a concerned expression on his face. **"GO GET THE CONTROLLER, PERCEPTOR!"**

" **ME?!"** -Percy

" **YOU WERE THE WRECKER! NOT ME!"** -Wheeljack aka WJ

"You were a Wrecker, Perceptor?" Sandstorm asked. "Not on my missions."

"He was on ours," Springer said. "Perceptor is a slagging maniac in a fight. Don't be fooled," he said as he and Drift rode down a side street to dodge Tru's giant grasping servos and Lumi's which was missing a pinkie finger.

:You'll have to tell us about it some time, Perceptor. I would love to hear the stories: Glenn Morshower said.

"Perhaps I can," Perceptor said with a trace of pleasure at their interest. He didn't look like a mad dog fighter but he was. He was incredibly scientific at combat and seldom missed. He applied the scientific method to all things he undertook. That is, all but his bond and son. He reserved complete warmth and patience for both without reservation or logic. That is, he did when Wheeljack didn't cheat.

Standing in a group nearby, Fort Max and Metroplex bent their helms together with Maximus, Zeta, and Omega as they studied the complex device. Wheeljack stood steaming next to Perceptor who struggled not to turn to him and say, **"I TOLD YOU SO DIDN'T I! I TOLD YOU!"** But he didn't because he was a good bond. All he did was smirk just ever so slightly with amusement.

Meanwhile, the crew in the Mall exited the building covered in tiny pie filling as they shot at each other without finesse or aforethought, malice-filled or not.

" **RUN! GET TO THE VOS TOWER! WE CAN HIDE IN THE SENIOR CENTER!"** Elita yelled as her little femme ran like the wind. Behind her ran Bulkhead shooting as he did. Arcee ran beside him unwilling to become a target unless she had to and because she did she was a perfect target for Devcon who stepped out of a storefront and shot her to shit. She exploded and took off half of Bulkhead. He lost an arm and leg on one side and half his face.

"Oh, slag, Bulk," Tyro said with a grin. "There goes dance class."

 **HUGE** laughter greeted that as a monster mechanism continued to hop. Then he shot his weapon and the recoil tossed him into the middle of the street which wasn't so bad until Lumi who was coming to the rescue of someone stepped on what was left of his cute little face.

 **CRUNCH!**

Lumi continued hunting for those who would disturb their domestic tranquility as the fires inside the dented, bent, and flattened carcass of Bulkhead heated up, then **EXPLODED!** A big mechanism even as a toy, the shrapnel was astonishing. One almost expected a mushroom cloud to arise.

"Frag, Bulk, what the frag," Scar said as he stood beside his pal. Payload and Scar were still going over the designs of their bots along with Paragon, Arrow and several other members of the Guild for the next game.

"I had heavy duty rounds and a few grenades," Bulk said with a grin.

" **HA-HA-HA!"** Cliff said from the sidelines as his tiny mech continued to twitch his way to the city. **"THAT WILL TEACH YOU, BULKHEAD!"**

"Teach me what, shorty? How's the third degree burns coming along, Cliff?" he asked with a grin.

Abuse rained down on Cliff but he kept lurching along. He was getting closer. In a couple of orns, he might make the suburbs.

Ultra Magnus and Jetta along with Mack had left the Mall and were present to receive presents of shrapnel from Bulkhead's exploding aft. They were peppered but kept going. There were red team members around here somewhere though they noted that Blue Team had knocked off most of the femmes. Lancer and Chromia with Maelstrom were nowhere to be seen but the others were scattered around the area brought down by numbers and bad luck.

"It's up to you, bond. Don't embarrass me," Elita said to Jetta. He laughed loudly, then continued down the street. That was when they crossed an intersection without checking the traffic. Two big servos reached down and grabbed them. They both rose upward, Jetta and Mack, to the height of the optics of Quadrus.

 **"GOOD CATCH! THEY LOOK BIG ENOUGH TO KEEP AND NOT THROW BACK!"** Tennyson said with a guffaw.

The kids grinned at their elders, then Quadrus's little bot moved his arms apart. He brought his servos together with a crescendo heard round the world. The Jetta and Mack bots clanged loudly, then he dropped them, moving back as they lay on the ground twitching. They jerked, then became still. Jetta turned to Spirit. "What do I have to give you to go get my bot?"

" **NOTHING, UNCLE JETTA!"** Spirit said with a giant smile. Before Jetta could grab him he was on the game board again.

 **"SPIRIT! COME BACK! I WAS KIDDING!"** Jetta called out with surprise. **"TIME OUT FOR SPARKLINGS!"**

The game paused a moment as Spirit grabbed Uncle Jetta and Uncle Mack, then ran back with them. He was smiling brilliantly as he did. He got applause from the crowd and a seat on the arm of Grandpa Venture.

Two more little cheaters were put into the hands of their creators.

By then, Ratchet and Sela made the outskirts of Metroplex passing a gyrating Cliffjumper along the way. Pausing at the road leading inside, Ratchet glanced at Sela who was laughing. She nodded to him and away they went dodging the dead as they made their way to a tiny Matrix lying forlornly on the ground by itself. They ran swiftly and when they reached it Sela jumped out, picked it up, then hopped back in. They would begin the journey to the sidelines where Sela's tiny bot would hand the device to Rambler who would hand it to his big old Dad. It would be replaced in the chassis of the bot which was still being screwed back together.

Ratchet and Sela would make it back to the Temple just in time for the fireworks to happen. Fort Max and his siblings finally worked out how Wheeljack's device worked at last.

-0-On a dimensional plane, etc.

"This is going to get rugged. I like that little mech. What a cute little kid," Prima said with a grin.

"He is. He's the future," Solus said with a grin. "I have to say, the cheating makes me laugh. I am pleased to see that Optimus has learned to unbend a little."

"I agree, though I must say Prowl is the star of this show," Amalgamous said with a chuckle.

Everyone would agree.

-0-At triage

"How is it coming?"

"We've patched you both up and we're running diagnostics now, Prowl," a gamer said with a grin.

"Good," Prowl said darkly as he turned back to the game. Grimlock was back and someone was going to be sorry.

-0-TBC 3-11-17 **edited 3-12-17**


	443. Chapter 443

The Diego Diaries: WAR! Sort of. (dd5 443)

-0-Controllers. Controlling. Controlled.

" **That's** how it works," Omega said with a sense of ultra satisfaction.

" **FRAGGERS!"** Wheeljack called. Perceptor grinned ever so slightly.

Omega glanced at him, then shrugged with a slight smirk. "Noise: Detected. Hot Air: Ignored."

 **HUGE LAUGHTER.**

Fort Max looked at the others in their various struggles. "Who would like to join our team?"

Everyone did but Grimlock. He was heading for the building where the humans were barricaded and barricading in, his Fiery Breath of Doom seeking new roasting opportunities. He entered the sidewalk, blew a few bales onto the window, then it melted.

 **:MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THE APOCALYPSE ARISES! MOMMY!:** Lennox yelled.

 **:I CAN'T HELP YOU, SON! MAYBE NEXT GAME!:** Will's mother called out to general hoo-haw and applause.

Grimlock on the other servo was tossing things out of the way, half of which were on fire. Then he entered and the fun really began.

Everyone else:

Maelstrom, Chromia, and Lancer were in a storefront across the street hoping against hope that Grimlock didn't know. He did but they didn't know so they were inhabiting a fool's paradise at the moment.

Good for them.

Mack was getting the finishing touches while the refurbed Jetta botlet rejoined Ultra Magnus on the street. Prowl and Prime, neither looking good but operating optimally re-entered the game to the approval of his children: **"SEE HIM, RAMBLER!? I GOT ADA AND ATAR! THEY CAN GO BACK AND PLAY AGAIN!"**

The cameras focused on the children lovingly to the pleasure of the viewing audience everywhere, a big jump from the old orns when security wasn't like it was now. They were as cute as any kid watching their parents playing.

Magnus and Jetta were still booking down the street looking for some place with enough fire retardant materials to make their hiding there worth it. They were followed by the twins who for some reason were still in one piece. The first two entered the City Hall with the twins behind them. The doors slammed shut and the holographic image shot up to allow the scene inside to unfold for everyone's viewing pleasure. Jetta and Magnus made the tiny elevators and went upward. The twins took the other. Jetta and Magnus then went down and so did the twins. It would continue like that for a while, up and down.

Club Cybertron was going great guns. Literally. No holographic image showed what was happening so it was apparent that the players decided to just shoot in all directions without the assistance of a view of the scene.

"Why no image at the Club, Gears?" Arcee asked with a grin. She was leaning over peering into the hole made by Tru's fist.

"Tru broke it," Gears said as he watched with a slight dismay at the destruction of his models. Sometimes a genius was a pharaoh in their own land.

"Ah," Arcee said as the shooting stopped altogether. Leaning closer, she grinned. "I think we need a clean up here. Everyone shot each other dead."

Groans and controller shaking took a moment, then bots sidled over to see what they could pull out for the Gamer kids to fix. There would be nothing stuck together in there that would be repairable. They would all make more plans for the next one. If they had to find a black hole to extract ununtrium, some of them would try.

Fortunately, taking a shuttle to the center of the galaxy was out of the question.

Prime and Prowl ran across the street, then paused. "I think this is a lost cause."

"The Temple?" Prowl asked.

Prime nodded. "Yes." They both began to hoof it out of town.

Springer and Drift who were galloping around in circles turned toward the Temple and put it in gear. Soon they were fleeing as well. Everyone else stuck in the city catcalled their sorry afts as they fled. The six titan kids huddled, then three began to follow, Tru, Lumi, and Fireball. The others stayed behind to defend Blue Team and unscrew heads.

Everyone fleeing passed Cliffjumper who paused long enough to see them go. **"HA! COWARDS! I, CLIFFJUMPER, AM GOING TO THE CITY TO KICK AFT! SO MUCH FOR YOU!"** Then he continued to twitch his way forward. The crowd behind him nearly swooned with admiration. Good thing Buzzie was a kick aft nurse.

Magnus and Jetta who looked at Prime with betrayal even though they were enemies in the game thanks to Prime's treachery glanced at each other. "Frag this." The elevator came down, they stepped off, then waited. When the twins came down, they ran forward, entered the elevator, then the door closed.

They received a standing ovation.

Grimlock stalked out leaving a pile of melted stuff behind. Most of it was the humans. He began to run down the street looking for more victims. He noticed a flash of color, then headed toward a door. Lancer, Chromia, and Maelstrom had been found out.

:Anyone? Anyone mobile?: Lennox asked as the group worked on their consoles. They looked at him, then shook their heads. :Damn. We need a little mech to play taps:

:At the Mausoleum: Judy Witwicky said. :I want to be buried standing up:

Huge laughter and buy in met that. They would find a recording of taps and have a military funeral for everyone at the Mausoleum. At this rate, they would have to expand the facility a great deal.

Grimlock battered the door without his tail, a victim of an earlier encounter, then ripped it off its hinges. Shooting greeted that as he entered. The room was small so the fire he breathed enveloped everyone including him, with the excess pouring out of the space into the street. It looked like a house fire. Then he backed out and turned to the street. All of his features and arms sagged from melting. He hobbled onward, a smoldering (literally) tower of malevolence as the other three staggered out behind him. Lancer was melted down to her peds. Imagine a bowling ball with tiny legs and big floppy feet. Chromia was still standing but her outer body was melted completely off. Think Terminator after the fire. Maelstrom exited with most of his body parts but none of the features. He was a metallic framework just like Chromia.

Ah, young love …

They clanked after Grimlock who was halfway down the street. He turned, blew fire on them and Lancer blew up. Her tiny squat self exploded taking off Chromia's helm and one of Maelstrom's arms. He walked to his arm, picked up his gun with his good servo and returned to Chromia. He would never know what hotness his little bot was for her when he did that. Yes, they were meant for each other.

They then began to pursue Grimlock who was running down the street. Good thing Chromia didn't need her head to do that.

Far away in a tower at Fort Max …

Alor watched them, not making moves to bring notice. The others were still hiding with him. Maybe they would win this after all.

" **I THINK YOU NEED TO SET SOMETHING OFF BEFORE HE REACHES THE TEMPLE!"** Tennyson hollered more for Prime's benefit than for Fort Max who was standing right next to him.

"I think I might do that. Where are the triggers for the stuff hidden by my cityscape?" Max asked as he looked at the controller with a grin, playing his ignorance up. He also knew that Alor and the others were hiding in the tower at his structure. He could have some fun with that if he tried. Or if he were more like the others. Max was more like Metroplex than even he liked sometimes.

Prime and Prowl booked it faster.

-0-Internal conversation among the tall and power-mad

:You know that Alor and several others are hiding in the control tower in Max's cityscape: -Xantium

:We know: -everyone

 **:AND!?** : -Xantium demonstrating why among them he alone had a police record

:Should we? Ravel and the others are there: -Zeta showing why he had an impeccable reputation as a gent

:Whiners. Weiners. **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THIS IS WAR!:** Xantium playing Satan('s advocate)

The big frames stared at him, then the keyboard. :I can't do it. Who will?: Max asked as he considered the group huddled in his tower since the start. He actually was pulling for them to win. Cliffjumper was a close second. Yes, Max was a gent too.

Xantium, on the other hand, wasn't. He took the console, checked this and that place, then pushed a button. It was then that a huge artillery piece rose out of the ground, turned to the wreck of Fort Max, then waited for a command. **"I WOULD RUN FOR IT!"** he called out to the spectators who obliged, heading back, sideways and upside down to be out of the debris range. Those with force fields threw them up to cover the area, then Trailbreaker grinned. "Let her rip."

 **"FRAG NO!"** Alor bellowed. **"JUMP AND RUN!"** he said as they rose and ran for the wall around the tower. All of them jumped, landed on their helms, then limped toward the desert all around. Some of them would make it.

Mostly.

 **KABOOOOOOM!**

The launcher launched. Missiles of a certain size and potency struck the structure that was standing and the explosion topped that of Bulkhead who held pride of place until now. A mushroom cloud of dust and sand **did** rise up, then fall back as the cityscape disappeared into whatever matrix existed for stuff when they died.

"Oh frag," Alor said as he watched his bot, Tie Down, Flint, Ravel, and the unstuck molecules of everyone else fly toward the Temple as if they were heading that way to dig their own graves. Ratchet mustered the moment it happened and with the priests and Cambo headed out to collect the debris. It would be a footrace against time given that the look on Xantium's face precluded more of the same.

" **I'M COMING ADA AND ATAR!"** Ratchet said as he guided his little mech.

 **"HE BLEW UP AMMAS AND APPA!"** Sunspot said with amazement, then ran forward onto the field. The game held up as he collected the little bots, then carted them off to the sidelines. **"AMMAS AND APPA! I HAVE YOU! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS! UNCLE FLINT!?"**

"I'm over there," Flint said pointing toward the Temple. "I'm also over there and over there too." Huge laughter greeted that death announcement as everyone began to gather up children to prevent their impromptu mercy crusades.

" **MEDIC!"** Alor called out as the gamers ran over. They might or not be repairable but at least there was enough to bury in the Mausoleum, which it seemed to everyone was filling up to an indecent degree.

Grimlock in the meantime was booking it toward the Temple passing Cliffjumper like he was standing still, which for all intents and purposes he was. Cliff managed to turn his little mech and get him going. If the battle was going to be in the other direction, he was going there too.

Eventually.

-0-TBC 3-12-17 **edited 4-10-17**

Daylight savings time in the USA I think its called. We jumped forward setting the clocks ahead an hour. WAH! I do like the longer day, though. Anything that can make it look like there's hope out there when I look out the window is a good thing for me. Happy almost Springer (and Fall for Oz), Everyone! =ME

NOTES:

TF WIKI: "Despite his great power, size, and rank, **Fortress Maximus** is a weary and reluctant warrior. Fighting is against his pacifist nature, even for the most noble of causes. Over time, the endless conflict on Cybertron has worn him down, to the point that he's willing to walk away from the war entirely to preserve himself and his ideals.

"Fortress Maximus is big. _How_ big generally depends on the universe, but often as not he's binary-bonded to a smaller robot named Cerebros who forms his head; Cerebros's own head is formed by Spike, or in some universes: Emissary."

(ME: Again, the pacifist nature of the big frames is evident in this one, Fort Max.)


	444. Chapter 444

The Diego Diaries: **WAR!** Sort of. (dd5 444)

-0-On the street

He stumbled out with a bent sword in each servo and a wobble in his skates. Sideswipe grinned. "How do you function without a head?"

"Ask Magnus," he said as Jetta and Magnus stumbled out behind them. They had entered the elevator, the four of them and slagged it out as it went upward, then came down. The twins had managed to come out less scathed than the other two who were nursing injuries already.

Magnus had no helm and didn't look long for the world. Jetta had an arm that was sprung and bobbling beside him. "We can't catch a break, Magnus," Jetta said with a laugh.

"We can if we can catch a twin. I guarantee there won't be anything left that isn't broken," Magnus said with a sour tone.

" **BWAHA! Sore losers!** I will say, it's hard to behead a dude that doesn't have one," Sideswipe said glancing at his brother with a grin.

"Frag you, Sideswipe. Get out of the way," Sunstreaker said darkly. What the others didn't know was that Sunstreaker had modified his botlet, noting that the loss of the helm usually followed the end of the line. He had his operational systems installed in his aft and lower chassis, thus enabling continuation even if the top of his helm was shot off.

It was. He had no head but he had complete mobility for now.

"Where do we go? After Prime? He and Prowl are running for the Temple. Slaggers," Sideswipe said as he watched the little boys run. The canyon of deepness was yawning open just before the Maze which was a-MAZE-ingly enough flattened and black from burning. "We better head onward if we're going to get there in one piece."

Then Grimlock caught up to them as they stood on the sidewalk next to City Hall Plaza. He was coming in hard. They noted that then waited to jump to the side before Jetta and Magnus could move out of the way. Grimlock grabbed both of them instead of the twins with his weebly arms and they bombed back into the building once more. The crowd roared with laughter and dismay as the door closed behind them.

"We better get out of here," Sunstreaker said. "Head for the Temple." With that, they abandoned ship and headed eastward toward holy ground.

"What do you want to do, Chromia?" Maelstrom asked.

"We fight, of course," Chromia said with a grin. She looked upward at Maelstrom who grinned back. "Even without a helm and body parts, you look good," he said.

No one laughed or made a remark. First, they were scared of Chromia. (Not Maelstrom, Chromia) Secondly, it was a sight made for sore optics, two maniacal fighters being sweet together. Mostly, there were grins all around. Nothing like a war game to bring out the best in a bot.

"To the Temple?" Maelstrom asked.

Chromia nodded, then stared at the Temple with barely contained battle lust. "To the Temple." With that, two more headed east (young man, said no one, ever)*

Since we're talking about the Temple, a body count/survivor's list might be in order …

Firstly, all the priests were still alive. :D

Prime and Prowl were running like little girls for their mama toward the Temple. (Pride goeth before a fall-eth)

Springer and Drift were riding like the wind toward the Temple. The whiners.

Maelstrom and a strangely comely but headless Chromia were headed that way following a relatively intact Sideswipe and a headless Sunstreaker who had gifted Grimlock to Jetta and Magnus and whose half melted head was now stuck to a wall in City Hall, thank The Maker. Or so say a limping Jetta and Magnus also bugging out. Magnus and Jetta were currently commiserating aka bitching about what was left of Grimlock in the City Hall, sacred ground to the uptight Mayor of the Whole Shebang. What degree of melted he would emerge with was yet to be determined.

The humans were a smudge on the ground, rather like the dirt ring around a bathtub, that sort of slagged. (Insert Taps here) (Also, insert grumbling here and **AFFIRMATIONS OF GREAT LETHAL INTENTIONS FOR THEIR BOTS NEXT TIME** as well)

There were no Seekers left. The last few met their rather flaming end and were spectating on the sidelines and bitching. (Insert **HULKING AFFIRMATIONS OF GREAT DESTRUCTION** for next time)

(Also, insert a rumor of a combiner next time. Clue: Those that were going to make one would be more than one and less than one hundred.)

Blue Team had withdrawn to the sideline, what was left of them, the big sissies when it was clear that they were going to get slagged out the wazoo if they stayed. They were now, the survivors, cramming themselves into heavily armed and probably overloaded helicopters to take a shorter trip to the Temple and be there to slag everyone.

Club Cybertron was a smoldering heap on the ground along with half the city and a number of new hubcaps (former melted pulverized players) for Ratchet and Lady Sela's collection. They would get them after they pulled Ratchet's family and a few others out of the sand where they landed, those that were still go when Xantium wasted what was left of Fort Max.

Oh. Yeah. Yes. Yes, he did.

The survivors of that unprovoked attack which would live in infamy included but were totally limited to Alor, Flint, Tie Down, and Ravel. Given the moment, it was hard to determine whether Tie and Ravel were glad or not to make it this far. Now they would have to shoot someone. Sunspot got down, walked to the edge of the gameboard, then looked upward at his amma and appa. **"I WILL HELP YOU!** **YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY! I WILL HELP YOU, AMMA AND APPA!"** he said in a state.

Ratchet who was shoveling self-same botlets into the wheelbarrow for a taxi ride to holy ground knelt beside Sunspot. "I'll help them, son. Why don't you go advise Appa Raptor how to get to the Temple. You really know how to fly."

Sunspot turned to him, then hesitated. "I can help here too."

"But you know Appa Raptor. He can't fly to save his own behind," Ratchet said with a grin.

Sunspot grinned. "He's really good. I can help him, though." Ratchet nodded and away he went to be picked up by Amma Turbine. He would watch and advise the helicopter pilots with good sound advice. They would listen as well.

On the ground …

They rode like the wind because huge titanic kids were behind them running with their servos out to pinch off their helms. Their little horses were booking and they looked like Mongols swooping in to sack a city. **"FASTER, DRIFT!"** Springer said with urgency as the titanic kids began to catch up.

" **I AM! I AM!"** Drift called out anxiously. It was going to be close.

Then it wasn't. A hand gripped a horse tail, then yanked it into the air. The other hand caught Drift's bot to hold him fast. The horse was gently placed on the ground and continued running until it actually ran off the gameboard. Astrotrain who had not entered the game yet caught it to hold for Drift.

Everyone liked the horses.

 **"SPRINGER! I'M A GONER!"** Drift called as he had his bot swipe Tru with his blades. Then he fell all the way to the ground with two of Tru's digits. He bounced, got up ninja style and began to run like the wind.

A very slow balmy breeze.

Springer for his part didn't stop. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He would hear about it later.

Lumi and Fireball were hoofing it behind Tru passing him as he picked up his finger. He stored it in his chassis, then continued. It allowed the fugitives to make headway. Prime and Prowl were nearly there when a helicopter swooped in to strafe their tiny afts. They kept going anyway while shooting major shade at Ironhide. **"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS BODYGUARD, SLAGGER!"** Prowl bellowed.

 **"FRAG THAT!"** Ironhide said as the helicopter came around.

Xantium grinned. "Do I shoot him before or after he takes out Prime?"

"You can't shoot the Matrix Bearer," Zeta said with disquiet.

 **"WATCH ME!"** Xantium said. That's when he got into a tug-of-war with Zeta and Fort Max, both of them almost automatically defaulting to their prime function to protect the Prime. That is when a few buttons got pressed.

Downfield, an artillery battery rose up from the dusty plain and began to autonomously sight in on targets. The big frames paused their slap fight to stare at the launcher who was at the moment acquiring the Basilica as a target.

"Oh frag, Zee. Do something. It's going to shoot the Basilica," Zeta said as Kappa stared at all of them with astonishment. **"WHEELJACK! HOW DO WE STOP IT!?"**

" **NOW YOU ASK!?"** 'Jack said folding his arms over his chassis. "Figure it out, slaggers."

They tried but it was too late. Four missiles launched, went up splendidly, then came down together. It not only obliterated the Basilica but it took out half the Mausoleum. There would be no funerals there today.

" **OH, FRAG!"** -all the big frames including Kappa

" **WHAT NOW! DO WE EVACUATE THE TEMPLE!?"** -everyone hiding in the Temple including, finally, a horse and rider, a horseless rider and his **ENORMOUS SENSE OF BETRAYAL** , several helicopters hovering as they took stock of the problem and Primus Himself on a dimensional plane nearby and far, far away.

" **YES! EVACUATE!"** -Primus weighing in around His guffaws

" **CHARGE!"** Raptor said as the little helicopters flew at the missile launcher which was automatically reloading. **"TAKE IT OUT!"**

 **HUGE** rounds and bombs along with missiles flew and the launcher evaporated under the enhanced payload that Ironhide had supplied (cheated) so his team could **WIN! WIN! WIN!**

" **HURRAH!** and the like made the rounds as everyone took a breather. It was then that Xantium had an itch to scratch. Yes, the street punk was strong in that one.

 **"I WONDER WHAT THESE DO!?"** Xantium shouted as he began to push buttons again. They found out fast. The ground shook a bit as a couple of underground platforms arose and on them were robots about the size of Prime's botlet, heavily armed and big. They looked like drones and actually were. "Uh … what do they do, Wheeljack? How do I control them?" Zee asked as they all watched with amazement at the horrors possible in this, yet another indication of the depth of Wheeljack's psychosis.

" **YOU THINK I WOULD TELL YOU!?"** -Wheeljack being a butthole

" **YES! THAT'S AN ORDER!"** -Prime pulling rank

"Oh. Well, you can't. They're geared to hunt with sensors and don't need controlled. I would say, **'RUN, BASTARDS, RUN!'."** Then he laughed. Loudly. He also got a slap on the helm by Perceptor who had **ALSO** told him not to use the miniaturized city-state guardians from the Golden Age.

Those ones.

Wheeljack had anyway but he compromised. They were only **HALF** as tall as he wanted them to be and one percent less lethal than he had originally planned. He was nothing if not a good bond.

Sometimes.

This was not one of those times.

They came to attention, then their helms swiveled. It was obvious that each one was acquiring a target. It was now on. The 'bring' was 'brung' and no one had a hole deep enough to hide in.

 **THANKS, XANTIUM!**

 **-0-TBC 3-13-17. Edited 3-13-17  
**

ESL: "Go west, young man" was a slogan that a writer named Horace Greeley once said to entice the young and unattached (or not) to migrate to the western USA. "Go east," no one said. Ever. Of course, in those days, the west was Ohio. Out in the real west, we laugh at such notions. Mostly. ;)

Taps: During the American Civil War in the 1860's a mournful dirge played by a single bugle or trumpet nowadays was written to send off funerals. It is a very sad and very dignified bit of music. It is played at the end of the day when the flag comes down on military bases by American soldiers around the world.


	445. Chapter 445

The Diego Diaries: WAR! Sort of. (dd5 445)

-0-There

" **OH FRAG!"** -everyone including the spectators

" **BWAHAHAHAHA! I, WHEELJACK, RULE THE WORLD!"** he exulted as Perceptor rolled his optics.

 **XANTIUM! YOU DID THIS! UNDO IT!"** -everyone as the not so little guardian mechs stepped out.

"Do you think they care about the Temple?" Prowl asked as the pair of them, he and Optimus, clambered up the steps to stand with the medics and priests.

"No," Prime said with a grin.

There were twelve of them, six on each platform. They stepped off together to go for their target. Springer who was standing next to a still pissed Drift shook his helm. "They work from a central brain. Look at their common movements."

"I am," Drift said with a slight hint of **PUT OUT!** "Sort of like you leaving me to be deaded."

Springer grinned. "You're cute when you pout."

An 'accidental' step on his ped took care of that impertinence as everyone returned to the problem at hand. **"IRONHIDE! SHOOT THEM! ALL OF THEM! I HAVE SPOKEN!"** Rainmaker said. **"I SPEAK AND COMMAND BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL AIRBORNE! DON'T EMBARRASS US!"** The Seekers began to murmur in agreement.

"Nothing like pressure," Raptor said with a grin. **"FORM UP ON ME!"**

They did. Hard Drive glanced at his son. "What now?"

"I'm thinking," Raptor replied to great laughter and scorn.

The twelve bots were big, rounded in the chassis with a shape commensurate with Omega and his family. These weren't the same, however. These were drones and didn't have reason or a spark but were feared completely by anyone who wished to harm a city, city-state or area on Cybertron. Now they were spreading out with about half heading toward the Temple.

By now, everyone had reached it, everyone that could, but there were several who hadn't. Hercy and Kup watched quietly with their fully intact team in the ruins of Maximus unspyed by anyone so far. Everyone was too busy to notice and the little guardian bots had already acquired their primary targets. Overhead, a flotilla of tiny helicopters began to acquire their own.

" **FIRE ON THEM! GET A TARGET! SHOOT THEM WITH THE ROCKETS! DON'T MISS! I HAVE YOUR BACKS! REMEMBER THE ALAMO! FOUR SCORE AND SEVEN YEARS AGO!"** Ironhide said as his little chopper flew toward a pair of bots, then fired. Stingers of some kind shot out and impaled the two causing them to explode. **"HA-HA-HA! I AM IRONHIDE, DESTROYER OF WORLDS AND TINY GUARDIAN AUTOBOTS!"**

"I don't know, Omega," Silverbolt said to be ornery. "Those little bots look a lot like you and the family. I sort of feel badly about what just happened."

"Agreement: achieved," he said reverting for a moment. He glanced at the others. "Solidarity is a good thing."

Xantium smirked, then nodded. Staring at the controller, he found what he wanted and pushed the button. Kappa frowned at him, Zeta tut-tutted and the others howled. **"GO, TEAM SHORTIE!"**

The ground seemed to shimmer, then a number of big guns came up out of the sand. That's when Team Helicopter flew off the grid. **"HA-HA, XANTIUM! YOU GOT OWNED!"** Sadee said.

"For now, Little Missy," Xantium said with an unholy light in his optics.

At that moment, ten mechanisms turned toward the Temple and began to walk there. Kappa turned to Xantium with a frown. "If they break one thing on that little Temple I will not speak to you for some time."

It got silent as a tomb in the crowd as the little bots began to pick up speed and cover ground. Xantium stared at Kappa whose frown only enhanced her beauty, then the gameboard, then Kappa. He was **CLEARLY** weighing the pros and cons, the big delinquent. That was when she grabbed the console, turned to the gameboard, stared at buttons and such for a moment to figure things out. Then she pressed one causing the guns to go down again. Another was pressed and the little bots stopped. Four of them were on the steps of the Temple at the time. If everyone breathed, the exhale of relief from the crowd would have caused a wind spout.

Then the crowd turned on Xantium:

" **WOOS!"**

 **"SORRY AFT!"**

 **:BWAHAHAHA! BAD AFT, MY ASS!:** -the human soldiers

 **:YOUR MAMA MUST BE SO PROUD OF YOU!:** -Judy Witwicky forgetting how things really were for a moment

"That was close," Optimus said as they huddled on the platform with four guardians in front of them. Six others were here and there, almost ready to climb stairs to the Temple from all angles when they were frozen in place. "What now?" he asked Prowl with a smirk, knowing full well what Prowl would say. He just wanted Prowl to have the blowback when he said it.

Prowl who was staring with fury at the little guardians glanced up at Prime with an unholy light in **his** optics. **"KILL THEM ALL! ALL OF THEM! LET PRIMUS SORT THEM OUT!"** He then turned on Springer and his little bot shot a hole through Springer's servo as it raised up to defend him.

 **"DRIFT! GET MY BACK!"** he yelled as he staggered backward from the shot.

" **LIKE YOU HAD MINE!?"** Drift said with uncharacteristic fury.

" **NO! BETTER THAN THAT!"** Springer said with a laugh as his bot stepped backward to roll down the steps.

Drift pulled his bot's sword and lopped off Prowl's little shooting arm which if he hadn't been so mad would have been hilariously funny. Prowl stared at it laying on the ground beside his little bot, then Drift with an incredible expression of betrayal. **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

" **WAR! IT'S WAR!"** Drift bellowed back.

Prime glanced at Springer who was getting his bot back up. "I think we should run."

"I'm with you," Springer said as he clambered his bot back up on his horse. **"DRIFT! RUN FOR IT!"**

" **WAIT FOR ME, SLAGGER!"** Drift said as his little bot hopped up. Down the steps, then out into the bigger world, they went through an eerie forest of guardian bots that could be planters for all the good they were doing anyone.

And it was on.

-0-Horsies

They rode swiftly away heading for the rubble pile down the way. As they did Springer spotted Hercy's group and headed that direction. Hercy grinned, chatted offline with Kup, then waited. They galloped up and dismounted, Drift falling on his face without dignity. Springer grinned at him. "You better center yourself or whatever 'new age' dudes like you do or you're not going to last long."

"Frag you," Drift said with a grin as he got his bot up on his peds again. That was the signal, apparently, for the Brown Team to unload on them. They did. Bits and pieces of Springer and Drift went up and came down in a jumbled pile. They all had taken care not to hurt the horse.

Everyone liked the horses.

Springer and Drift stared at the parts of their bots, then Hercy, then the botlets, Kup, their horse, Kup, horse, Hercy, pieces parts …

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Ratchet said with a laugh. "Two more for my collection."

" **WE'RE YOUR SONS!"** Springer said with some heat as he eyed Hercy with a wary optic.

"I'll give your parts pride of place in the rock garden," Ratchet said as he got his wheelbarrow together. That was when Xantium snatched Wheeljack's controls and the little guardians were on again. **"XANTIUM! WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

" **WRECK 'N RULE, SUCKERS!"** he said as he stepped back from the family who were grasping at the control. As they did it was shredded. "Oh, frag." He stared at the pieces parts in his servos, Kappa's, Omega's, Max's while Zeta tut-tutted with a passion at the whole thing.

" **RUN!"** Ratchet yelled as the guardians came closer. Not only did that menace reactivate, the entire underground installation of doom planted by Wheeljack and Perceptor began to rise up from the sand. It was colossal and if everyone wasn't so overwhelmed by the firepower it would have received a standing ovation.

" **OH, PRIMUS! GO!"** someone called from the spectators.

Everyone goed.

Prime and Prowl ran forward to defend the Temple which in their current state of dilapidation was a death sentence. As they did, four helicopters appeared. They strafed three of the four guardians who made it to the platform. They fell and floundered to the ground. The other ran straight ahead and with a grip around Optimus's neck began to pummel him.

" **THE MATRIX! LET THE MATRIX LOOSE!"** someone called out.

Prime grinned, then punched the button on his console. It flew up out of his botlet's chassis, hovered in the air for a still moment, then began to spin. As it did sharp piercing lights shot out and began to hit everyone, good guys and bad. The guardian got one through the helm and dropped Optimus. Unfortunately, so did Prowl. **"OH, NO! PROWL!"** Optimus yelled.

Everyone else was running for the Temple doors or dancing as fast as they could as the spinning device continued to shoot anything that moved. **"ENOUGH! CALL IT BACK!"** Cambo said as he hid behind a wheelbarrow. It was pierced, so was he and another mushroom cloud rose up to the bleeding heavens.

" **ATAR! OH, NO! LOOK, ADA! HE GOT SHOT!"** -Comet and Turbo holding servos with Spirit who was mourning Prowl.

Ravel bent down and hugged them. "We **are** talking about dollies, babies." The kids gathered around Ravel and were mollified and comforted. The Oreos helped too.

Prime punched the button by which the Matrix flew straight down so fast it hit him in the chassis and both rolled down into the middle of a pile of guardian bots floundering. He stood his bot up and with his bent sword and a ped here and there, Optimus Prime did what Prime's do. He saved The People.

 **HURRAH!**

"Six down, six to go," Ratchet said as he stared at the smoldering pile of Cambo scattered all over the place. **"GET THEM! IRONHIDE! SHOOT THEM!"**

"On it," Ironhide said as the helicopter group gathered to make a run at the bots who were heading for Hercy's group.

The group flew in together strafing the ground. The bots were big but they were pretty good candidates for the boneyard given the formulation of the munitions Ironhide's group was using. It paid to have a juvenile delinquent in charge of the armory. They flew past, then came around. As they did, the guardians still standing, all four of them returned the fire. Two lay on the ground burning.

 **"I'M HIT!"** Raptor exclaimed. **"MAY DAY! MAY DAY! IRONHIDE GETS ALL MY STUFF!"**

" **I GET ALL YOUR STUFF, SLAGGER!"** Turbine called out. **HUGE** laughter.

Raptor flew out of the group and tried to limp to the sidelines. He didn't make it. A follow-up round from the sparkless slaggers hit his engines and the spectacular way he crashed and burned would live on forever on youtube.

 **"GET THEM!"** Ironhide bellowed. They turned their ships and began to shoot the slag out of the guardians. It took two passes and a few return rounds before the entire group lay burning. That was then everyone remembered the guns everywhere. "Good thing we're in the air. Look at that slag."

Two big artillery pieces were at both ends. The mountains had opened and one more came out, one with heat seeking stingers. As they looked around at the mines, guns and other horrors that pockmarked the gameboard, Grimlock finally made it to the Temple. He ran up the steps, then paused. "We have to take down the guns. Then I will tear you limb from limb, Prime."

"I could not have said it better," Prime replied.

"Of course you could," a smolderingly uptight and frustrated Prowl replied. Throwing caution to the wind, he looked at Grimlock who was standing across the way with the rest of the Dinobots. **"GET THE FRAGGING GUNS! BREAK THEM, GRIMLOCK!"**

Grimlock stared at him, then the gameboard. "Okay," he said with an ever so slight sound of what might have been amusement. He turned his bot and ran him down the steps heading for a big gun nearby which was moving slowly back and forth like it was seeking a target. It had one coming. A very burnt, half melted Dinobot with a flat helm where it had been stuck to a wall at City Hall earlier ran toward it as fast as it could without a tail spewing fire as it did.

Hercy laughed, then looked at his mechs. "Are we going to let Grimlock have all the fun?"

 **"SIR, NO, SIR!"** -his team

"Then let's shake a leg," Hercy said as he pointed to a target. "Charge," he said with a grin.

Brown Team broke from cover and with canes and guns waving ran for a big gun that was slowly turning to acquire them as targets.

"Well, Alor, its been nice knowing ya. I'm going for that one," Ratchet said pointing out another nearby.

"You're not going without me," Alor said. He looked at Ravel and Tie Down. "Guard the Temple."

 **"WE'RE COMING WITH YOU!"** Ravel said loudly, shocking himself for a moment. **"ONE FOR ALL AND ALL FOR ONE!"**

Ratchet grinned at his ada, then nodded. "Until all are one," he replied.

"In the grave," Alor finished. Then they turned with guns and a fire extinguisher to run for the gun before it was too late.

In the meantime, over where the big frames stood, Xantium was getting slapped right and left by his siblings.

-0-TBC 3-14-17 **edited 4-10-17  
**


	446. Chapter 446

The Diego Diaries: WAR! Sort of. (dd5 446)

-0-At the end of things. Probably...

They all began to charge, those that were still left, beating peds to the guns all over the place. There were more of those than there were bots but they were going out in style. The big kids still moving made their way in different directions to take down a gun before they were slagged to the Matrix for Toys.

There were so few left. The Blue Team was luckier than most. They had their helicopters, three of them, and their soldiers that were still hanging on. They stuffed the choppers preferring to stay in the air rather than get sucked down into who knew what on the ground.

Yellow Team had a few mechs too including a headless Sunstreaker and his brother. The pair were hoofing it to a big gun emplacement that was fixing to site in on the Temple complex. "Hurry up. We have to keep it from shooting the Temple," Sideswipe yelled as he turned his little mech up for more speed. As he did, Sandstorm took out his pop gun and shot the gun. It not only exploded itself but so did its buried ammunition.

For a moment, it was silent. Then Prime laughed. "You saved the Temple."

"I didn't have that much faith in Sunstreaker," Sandstorm said subbing his gun. **"NEW RULE! ANYONE WHO LOOKS TO DESTROY THE TEMPLE OR THE BASILICA AND MAUSOLEUM IS FAIR GAME!"**

Laughter greeted that though the crowd insisted that the 'rule' be added. Vinn cheerfully did.

Wheeljack frowned until he saw the bots head out for another gun. Unfortunately for them, they were heading into a minefield. Unfortunately for Wheeljack, Perceptor told them. **"STOP, SUNSTREAKER! YOU'RE IN A MINEFIELD!"**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe halted. They turned toward Wheeljack. " **YOU FRAGGER!"**

Wheeljack who was casting **MAJOR** shade at Perceptor who was looking tut-tutty glanced at them. He grinned. "Too bad, so sad. **IF SOMEONE HADN'T STOLEN MY CONTROLLER I COULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT BUT THEY DID AND I CAN'T!"**

It was at that moment that everyone in the crowd agreed that Wheeljack was a big baby.

"Let's back up the way we came," Sideswipe as they studied the ground behind the little bots.

" **YOU CAN'T! THE MINEFIELD IS INTUITIVE!"** Wheeljack yelled.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"** Sunstreaker asked though he already knew, the fragger.

"The mines are intuitive. They will follow you. **YOU ACTIVATED THE FIELD!** No matter which direction you go they will go there too," Wheeljack lied.

Perceptor frowned, then stared at 'Jack who glared back at him. He then sighed, resigned to be bonded to a giant sparkling delinquent.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!? #($ * WHEELJACK! *#*# & AND YOUR ADA TOO! &^^ !"** -the twins

Meanwhile, at the other end of the field, Ratchet, Ravel, Tie Down, Alor, and Prime ran for the gun they spotted since they were about the only ones still alive at their end of the game. The ghosts of everyone else followed but being ectoplasm, maybe, they were as useless my old dad used to say 'as tits on a bull'.

" **GET IT!"** Prime said as he scurried along with his half-assed body parts. **"ROLL OUT, AUTOBOTS!"** Given that Prowl was toast, his genitors had gone with all the others to an untimely grave, it was lonely at the bottom time for him. He passed Alor with a big gun, Ravel and Tie running together short of holding hands, both of which were filled with guns, and Ratchet with a fire extinguisher. Ratchet had no gun because in this game he was a medic but he was steeling himself toward picking up one when his genitors bit it. Hopefully, their servos wouldn't still be attached to them when he did.

They reached the gun emplacement which was struggling to sight them in given that they were ever moving closer and making the discharge more and more problematic because of distance and running around madly. That would probably explain how they managed to shoot its guidance mechanism to slag. It pipped loudly, puffed smoke, then the gun barrel drooped to the ground.

:Sort of a limp weapon of mass distraction. I can see that: Glenn Morshower said to great hilarity and much more pointed male impotency jokes from the ranks.

The bots around the gun turned toward another that was trying to kill Grimlock. That ragged aft marauder was dancing faster than it could pivot. Ratchet reached it first, jumped up to slag the control mechanism antenna and found himself running around the platform as the gun tried to kill him. His little bot sprinted with a fire extinguisher, a hilarious prospect on flat ground going to an emergency. This was beyond the pale. Guns shot and shot the antenna and when it was clipped, so was Ratchet. He turned to Prime and Alor. **"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, PRIME! I'VE SEEN YOU PUT A ROUND INTO A KNOTHOLE AT FIFTY MILES, OPTIMUS! YOU SLAGGER!"**

Prime grinned. "I have owies."

"Frag that," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "You're going to keep them too." Ratchet leaned in to look at the fire extinguisher which took the hit. "I don't think that's going to explo-"

It did.

The dust of the fire suppressant inside settled, at last, unobscuring the view. Ratchet's botlet was covered in it from helm to toe. He also didn't have arms. **HUGE** laughter greeted that. Ironhide who wasn't laughing as bad memories came to him turned to his father who was. "That's not funny."

"I'm sorry but it is," Raptor said. He didn't know the story about Ratchet's injuries on Diego Garcia and to him the sight was hilarious. "He can still kick people."

Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "That's not funny."

Ratchet grinned. "It sorta is but thanks anyway, Only One." He looked at his bot. "I can still kick. I need you to pick me back up, Alie, if I fall down."

" **DONE DEAL! CHARGE!** " Alor said as he began to run for the next gun. Ratchet jumped down, wobbled, then ran with Ravel and Tie following.

Prime watched them, then glanced at a still steaming Prowl. "I say that."

"There, there. Avenge me," Prowl said with a grin in spite of himself.

Prime ran forward to do just that.

Meanwhile, farther away, Genesis and the other metro/dread kids still moving were pulling guns out of the ground like they were weeding a garden. They were. They were weeding a **GARDEN OF DOOM!** Tossing them over their shoulders, they continued onward and were making good headway. Running toward them as fast as their little old legs could go, Kup, Hercy, six Wreckers with Ramcharger and Alejate bringing up the rear moved to assist. As they did the ground gave way and the six Wreckers fell in and disappeared.

" **BWAHAHAHA! WAIT FOR IT! WAIT FOR I-"** Wheeljack called out before a very large, very powerful **KABOOM!** cut him off mid-word. A huge eruption of dirt flew up from a very loud and very powerful underground explosion. When the dust settled six helms were nicely arrayed around the area. The six big gnarly mechs stared at the smoking hole, then Wheeljack. Then they laughed loudly and long at the absolute madness of everything. So did everyone else. Perceptor managed a slight grin.

"Frag," Hercy said.

 **"WE CAN TAKE THEM ANYWAY!"** Ramcharger said. He held his control and beside him holding one for his atar, his tiny little femme mama was assisting Alejate with his robot. **"MY OLD ATAR CAN SHOW YOU! JUST YOU WATCH!"**

Everyone grinned at the good son and his tiny Cretaceous era genitors.

" **LET'S ROLL OUT!"** Hercy said as the diminished band of brothers and their elderly grandpas hobbled forward anyway.

"That's **my** line," Optimus said to great laughter and scorn.

The titanic kids were heading toward the gun emplacement to help Hercy and Company when Tru stepped on a mine and his leg disappeared. He teetered, then fell setting off more. He sort of popped around like a kernel of corn on a griddle, then his internals burst and he shattered. The others watched, then after pausing their bots huddled to strategize. Lumi reached down himself, picked up someone's tiny metallic leg and tossed it out onto the playing field next to Tru's many parts and set off a large number of mines.

Lumi's little botlet bent down, picked up Tru's arm and began to pound on the ground with it. Soon they were beating a path forward using Tru's body parts until they reached the gun, yanked it out and tossed it. It landed on more mines and blew up. Then it did something that Wheeljack was experimenting with. It set off stored munitions that were interlinked with tremor detonators. These tremor detonators were pressure devices that if there was a disturbance, they would go off and deprive the enemy of your guns and ammo. These were modified, however, and set to go off if enough guns were disabled, thereby causing ground disturbance.

Enough guns were disabled.

At the far end of the field where Jetta and Ultra Magnus were hobbling, a huge explosion erupted. Then another and another. It was clear to everyone that a pattern was happening, one that was working from one end of the field toward the other.

"Oh frag, Magnus. **RUN!** " Jetta said as he began to steer his botlet forward. The two ran clanking along to be joined by Quadrus and Quasar. Tru was down, Lumi, Verilus, and Fireball were hoofing it toward the Temple as well. Cliffjumper was waddling along the sideline heading back to do battle with whoever he could reach, thus was out of the firing line as far as the current series of explosions seemed to show.

Alor and the others were running for the Temple hoping to die on holy ground. Prime brought up the rear with his little glowing Matrix that looked ready to fall out of his chassis at any moment. The bombs kept exploding and working their way forward across the vast landscape of the gameboard. They erupted under Metroplex sending him into the sky but freeing the other two who had come to help him. They stood, vibrated violently, then exploded. So goeth the big ones.

"Frag," Xantium said as he stood by himself. The others were gathered pointedly together nearby and he was standing by himself. Time out for the big juvenile delinquent. He would spend the next two days working to get back on the good side of Kappa.

Prime's group made it to the Temple. Ravel and Tie went inside to die in front of the Well and AllSpark who were there in miniature, thus cutting down the distance between them and the Matrix. Prime stood on the steps watching the survivors running toward him full on. Ratchet stood beside him without arms.

Literally.

Ironhide and Company were hovering afraid to land when an artillery battery locked onto them and fired. Stingers hit all three choppers, they exploded and rained his family all over the ground.

 **"ATAR! AMMAS AND APPAS!"** -The titan/metro kids as one

They began to run faster. Before they could reach the Temple, Fireball stepped on a sinkhole of doom, slid down into it with one leg and took the combined munitions down there all on his own. He would filter down in the thin atmosphere for some time. The others ran faster.

Hercy and Company nearly made it to the Temple but a series of landmines took care of that. They had no one's limbs to beat the ground with so they ate it and went up in smoke.

As the crews contracted, the munitions seemed to explode faster. Magnus and Jetta were almost there. Grimlock was running along with Chromia and Maelstrom. Ravel and Tie were standing in front of the relics with guns, feeling blasphemous for doing so but figuring they would reach the Matrix faster that way as Prime, Alor, and Ratchet watched the entire show from the platform of the Temple with the priests.

The explosions began to speed up and get closer.

-0-TBC 3-15-17 **edited 3-16-17**

NOTE: The Cretaceous was the time of the dinosaurs when there was a lot of plants, some of them like our own.


	447. Chapter 447

The Diego Diaries: **WAR!** Sort of. (dd5 447) not edited yet

-0-Taking stock …

The munitions continued to blow up, heading their way swiftly as the few remaining on the ground made it to the Temple, all but Cliffie, that is.

Here we are as follows …

At the Temple but by no means safe: Optimus Prime and a rather rackety little Matrix, Ratchet of the No Arms Clan, his genitors, Tie Down and Ravel nervously defending a replica of the Sacred Relics of Their People, Chromia and Maelstrom along with Chevron, Lauren, and the Laughing Lady Sela.

Rushing up the steps, again, Grimlock of the No Tail and Flat Helm Clan turned to face out with what was left of his frame.

There wasn't much but what he had burned. **BURNED!**

Running over body parts of three helicopters and a number of former Praxian Elite mechanisms who **WEREN'T SO ELITE NOW ARE YA!? ...**

Those guys …

Jetta and Ultra Magnus flew. Well, 'flew' is a relative term. Nearly even with them nearby, the slightly disturbing Terminator-esque figures of Chromia and Maelstrom also hustled.

Alor was already on the steps with Optimus and Ratchet.

Cliff was still lurching along the sidelines.

The twins were pissed in the middle of a minefield watching the explosions rapidly approaching. They glanced at each other, then both botlets began to run. Nothing blew up. They made it to the remains of the Maze before cursing loudly at a smirking Wheeljack.

They would have almost made it to the Temple but for an explosion in the mountains that tossed glacial remains and purple mountain majesties everywhere. They were buried under a gigantic pile of gravel and ice chunks. It wasn't personal. Everyone on the gameboard had a pile of dirt on their helms when the dust cleared.

 **"FRAG!"** -The Twins

Ratchet grinned. "It was nice knowing ya, Alie. I'd shake your hand but ..."

 **HUGE LAUGHTER!**

Alor grinned. "I wonder if **WHEELJACK IS SUCH A FRAGGER THAT HE WOULD MINE THE TEMPLE!?"**

Everyone turned to 'Jack. He flinched, then crossed his arms over his chassis defiantly. **"YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT!"**

Perceptor glanced at him with a look of unholy **WTF!?**

The bomb blasts came closer and closer until they were ringing the Temple precinct. It was as if the center was sacrosanct and therefore off limits. Maybe even Wheeljack had a conscience. Then the Basilica went up in smoke. It was shocking and hilarious to see it blast into pieces flying everywhere. It pockmarked the Temple itself shaking Ravel and Tie Down's little mechs inside a bit. The AllSpark fell onto the Well and both sagged under the shaking. Standing before the explosion on the platform near that side of the Temple, the pile of metallic pipes and debris that used to be Chromia and Maelstrom which was now in a rather neat stack in the corner would be claimed by Epps and Lennox later on.

"Holy cow," Ratchet said with a laugh. "Nothing is off limits. **"ALL OF YOU PRIESTS AND LADY SELA! RUN FOR THE SIDELINES! LIVE TO PRAY ANOTHER DAY!"**

Huge laughter greeted that as the four whispered among each other. **"WE GO DOWN WITH THE SHIP!"** Lauren called out to **UNIVERSAL** approval. There began chanting as the bombings went onward. It rose and lasted for the duration between the Basilica going down and the Mausoleum going upward, both in jagged pieces.

" **WHEELJACK!"** Prowl bellowed. **"WHAT'S HAPPENING!? DID YOU SET THESE TO DO THIS!?"**

" **NO!** I don't get it," Wheeljack said with a frown.

Ratchet scanned the crowd, then noted that a sheepish smile was on the face of Xantium. :Zee, what did you do?:

Xantium glanced at Ratchet. :I don't know what you mean, Ratchet:

Ratchet grinned. :Kids, its up to you. Save us:

The five remaining titanic kids glanced at him, then the bots turned to run for the Temple. They jumped over holes, over wreckage and the like to pause by the Temple. Grabbing the bots inside, they turned to run. That's when the bombs that were closest to the Temple went off together. A huge plume of sand and rocks went up shrouding the view. Everyone on the gameboard waited tensely for the view to clear, then it did.

There was only one titan kid left. He stood in a pile of rubbish that once was his brothers. Ratchet was gripped in one servo and Ravel in the other. Laying on the ground in the armless servos of Verilus, Optimus Prime and Alor struggled to get free. "Oh frag," Ratchet said. "Put me down, Quadrus."

Quadrus did, so Ratchet ran to the pair, then halted. "Uh, I would pull you out but I don't have any arms."

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"** -everyone

" **ADA! DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU!?"** -Sunspot with Bos, Co-D, and Reflector

" **DON'T COME OUT HERE, INFANTS! THIS IS THE PIT!"** Ratchet called out to the agreement of everyone.

Nearby, lurching forward, Cliffjumper 'flang-flanged'. He had a sword and a lot of problems but he was heading toward the group left standing.

"Oh frag," Ratchet said. "Quadrus, you better get that slagger before he gets us."

"I'm on it, Ada," Quadrus said. He was the last big kid. He turned to head toward Cliff to the great fear and consternation of the mob that was his cheering session. They gasped, shrank back a second, then leaned forward. Together. It was hilarious.

" **CLIFFIE! RUN!"** Buzzie said.

" **THESE COLORS DON'T RUN!"** Cliff said as he made his bot lurch toward the titan. He also made his botlet call out his (death song) war cry: **"FLEEFL! DOING! BING-BING-BOOPIE!"**

The laughter was amazing. He frowned. **"I, CLIFFJUMPER, WILL DO BATTLE FOR MY HOUSE AND FOR MINI-CON-DOM EVERYWHERE!"** He picked up speed a bit but slowed because the rattling indicated something was coming unscrewed somewhere. Betters on the sidelines figured it was either his head or his backside. Most of the speculation was drowned out by mini-con applause and cheering.

Quadrus ran, footfall after footfall until he was nearly at the Maze. That's when a delayed fuse, thank you, Xantium, you psycho, you, went off and so did Quadrus. His leg having been blown whipped up and kicked him in the face. He shot backward, hit the ground and began to play a deep furrow toward the Temple. Standing to the side, the remaining survivors were missed with the big kid bot hit the building and finally stopped.

 **CLANG!**

"Whoa," Bulkhead whispered with a big grin. "That was close."

Nearby, watching with the most innocent of expressions he could muster on his handsome face, Xantium pressed the button on a tiny handheld he had palmed. A massive bomb under the Temple made the connection and lifted it four feet into the air as it went off. Grimlock who was standing with the others nearby was tossed like a leaf in a windstorm until he fell into a bomb crater and was never seen again.

Ratchet's bot minus arms turned into the howling wind and bent toward it. He managed to hold on for a moment, then went aft over tea kettle down the way. He landed in the river and floated away never to be seen again until the grounds crew came with a broom, trowl and waste basket to save what was left of his fragment-pocked chassis.

Prime, Alor, and Ravel were buried when the roof of the Temple came down. "A moment of silence, please. For Ravel of Iacon," Ratchet said with a grin. There was a moment, then everyone began to scour the grounds for survivors. There was only one.

Cliffjumper.

It took a moment to settle in that the little slagger was the last mech standing. Then the cheering from the mini-cons took off. Cliff stared at the botlet, the controller, the crowd, Buzzie who looked ready to swoon, the controller, his botlet …

:Xantium, you blew up the Temple: Ratchet said.

He looked at Ratchet with a 'who, me?' look. :I did?:

:You did. You offed the kids, the priests and Sela, me, Optimus, Alor … do I tell them or do you?: Ratchet asked with a malicious grin.

:Uh … no:

:To what?: Ratchet asked.

:Uh … everything?: Xantium asked with a grin.

 **"WHO THE FRAG MINED THE TEMPLE!?"** Wheeljack asked at the top of his vocal capacitor.

 **"YOU DID!"** -everyone

" **I DIDN'T!"** -Wheeljack

The crowd quieted, then Cliffjumper bellowed. **"WHO CARES!? I WON!"** Then he stepped onto the gameboard to retrieve his botlet. That's when a pile of buried munitions was crushed and exploded. It was highly entertaining to watch him hop around the sidelines screaming.

Thank goodness Buzzie was a nurse.

Optimus who was laughing loudly had nothing to add so Vinn stepped forward to declare the game. "Given that the winner just blew his ped off, I have to say anyway, Cliffjumper of somewhere on Cybertron is the winner of the Third Annual War Game by the Autobot City Gaming Guild. I declare this site off limits until the sappers come and get the bombs and body parts. For the winning trophy, I turn this over to Ratchet."

 **HUGE APPLAUSE, SNARK, SLAG, LAUGHTER!**

Ratchet grinned. Then he turned to the crowd. "I have to say, Cliffjumper was lucky as slag. There was no skill here whatsoever."

 **HUGE LAUGHTER AND AGREEMENT!**

"I have a prize for the winner." He reached into his chassis and pulled out a dollie. It was The Fallen ala Michael Bey's aft. "Given that this is Hollywood's version of you-know-who, I think its fitting that the biggest ham in the game gets to slag him. **CLIFFJUMPER! COME ON DOWN!"**

The roar was intense as everyone turned to Cliffjumper. That mech was laying in the arms of Buzzie's big old ada as Buzzie examined Cliff's ped. "It must hurt terribly, Cliffie. I'll get a script from Ratchet and we can take you home. We can take care of you and we can have that celebration dinner we planned for when you won. Right?" he asked looking at Cliff with hopeful optics.

Cliff who was hurting and pissed melted at the expression on Buzzie's face. "Whatever you want, Buzz."

A cheer of earthshattering dimensions went up. The dollie was placed on the ground, animated and the control handed to Prime. He took it with a grin. Cliff who had his control was now being held by Buzz. He turned his bot to gamely head toward Prime, but it had other ideas. It gave a loud grinding sound, then sagged to the ground. Everyone stared at it including a distraught Buzz Saw. Then the expression changed on Buzzie's face. With a look of anger and determination, he walked out to The Fallen dollie with Cliff in his arms and stepped on it. It compressed, then fell apart with a loud bang. Buzz being a behemoth was unhurt. He looked at Cliff in his arms. "There, Cliffie. I got him for ya."

Cliff stared at Buzz Saw, then grinned. **"YOU DID!"**

The pandemonium that followed was amazing. Cliffjumper was going to be hard to live with from now on.

And that is when the third game in the Guild's tiny history came to a clanging end. Oh, and the priests gave a short blessing for the dead and Optimus said to all the Autobots, **"ROLL OUT!"**

Of course, he did.

-0-In a restaurant shortly later …

"I still think it was Wheeljack." Prowl was simmering with unfulfilled outrage that he crapped out so early. Family, friends and everyone else were sitting in The Pit Stop to celebrate their annihilation.

Ratchet who knew better didn't say a word. He liked Xantium, a standout delinquent in a family with a stellar reputation for class and elegance, so his secret was safe with him. "Wheeljack sure sounded and looked surprised."

"Maybe," Magnus said as he sat nearby. "That slagger is out of the Guild. We could really do some pitched battles if he was sidelined."

It was unanimously agreed that someone would tell Vinn. No one volunteered so it would not be said and the next game would be as maddened as this one. However, there were some plans brewing in the helms of everyone that might change that possibility …

Ratchet thought about the family and the idea of a combiner. He would suggest it to Delphi, Alor, and Turbine and get unanimous agreement. The best part of the combiner, tentatively nicknamed 'Cutey Pie' was that it would have Ironhide's face no matter who played the part of the head.

Winning.

Magnus and the femmes had the same idea, making their combiner a monster idea. All seven femmes, Jetta, Magnus himself and someone else … Devcon maybe to create something new. Arcee would suggest during the planning sessions that they take the name "Abomination" and Magnus would be peeved that she wasn't 'getting into the right spirit'.

The twins would come as gorillas. Silver backed and loaded down with every kind of armor, gun, sword, knife, insult book, can opener, acid bath, molotov cocktail, and con that they could gather together on two legs. They would be as heavy as a combiner without the combination.

Drift was still steaming at Springer so their improvements would have to wait for later, better times.

The elders of Ratchet and Prime's family would bow out. They had all they could take of futilely dying on a tiny battlefield. They would cheer madly and support gladly. It was easier on the nerves.

The others, all of them, would come with arms out the wazoo. The Seekers would come, some of them, as an airborne combiner. The name wasn't completely clear yet but think flying rhino.

The children would be there adding their personal touches and they would be allowed to go retrieve bots that looked like they might be easy fixes. Everyone who had mined the gameboard would have to submit their schematics to Vinn at the commencement of the game to insure that the kids would be safe running out to retrieve bots.

And the Dinobots? They would come as the combiner, **KILL THEM ALL!** (Working title)

It would be epic.

-0-On a soft chair, ped on pillow, doting family all around

"Are you comfortable, Cliffie?"

"I am. Thanks, Buzz."

"I can get you a beer. You eat your food and I'll get you a beer."

"Thanks, Buzzie." Cliffjumper sat in the apartment of Buzz Saw's family. Half the mini-cons in the city it seemed were here too. He was king of the moment and it felt good. It also felt good to be loved. Cliff had found out something today that finally coalesced for him during the play. He really, really, really liked Buzz Saw. It was going to be a swinging bonding ceremony and party one of these orns. He took his beer, then his fork. Buzz held his plate as he fussed over Cliffjumper. For the first time maybe in his whole life, Cliffjumper felt loved. Really, truly loved.

-0-TBC 3-16-17


	448. Chapter 448

I am editing this story with its ten trillion boo boos and adding stuff as I go for Easter Eggs. (I will note to you when and where the updated pieces are. I'm skipping around doing 200 at a time so I can get this up to specs. Lordy, I don't know what I was drinking at the time but it must have been strong. **LOL!** (I don't drink.) :D

I found this about halfway through part two and it made me smile:

"They chuckled and discussed the meeting, giving and getting impressions. All in all, it went well. Prime nodded to Prowl. "We have another tidal wave coming. About a hundred Seekers and about four hundred civilians. They are being followed by about 100 Decepticons and that is an educated guess based on their ships."

 **SNICKER!** How the times have changed. They're still underground too. I will edit batches of two hundred, then repost them in groups of fifty. I have 200 part fives to upload this weekend and all of part one if I can remember which file I put them in. Sometimes, I hate my life. :D ;D :D

The Diego Diaries: The Beat Goes On … (dd5 448)

-0-At The Pit Stop

They ate together, friends and family, children and elders. The chat was bright and lively as they debriefed on the game.

"I'm finding the destruction of the Temple to be problematic," Prowl said with a scowl. He glanced at Wheeljack who was laughing with someone at a table nearby.

"You might be blaspheming an innocent bot," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"Innocent is not a word that I believe applies to Wheeljack," Prowl replied darkly.

"Well, this takes care of the last fun and games we have going on until Festival," Venture said with a grin.

"You forget the championship game in two decaorns," Miler said. "I'm looking forward to seeing the twins win again."

"So am I," Sideswipe said from a nearby table.

"Simfur and Kaon," Lady Sela said as the priests at her table smiled. "This is going to be interesting. We promise not to ask for divine intervention. Maybe."

 **HUGE** laughter. Everyone loved Sela.

"Tomorrow, we have to go back to the real world and I'm not sure I feel it," Hot Rod said as he sat with Smokey.

"You're going to Enceladus, right?" Bulkhead asked. "That's where you were before the game."

"I was." Hot Rod glanced at Prowl who was helping Solus chew on a fry. He glanced at Smokey, then shrugged. "I suppose that's where I'm going."

"Are you back in Las Vegas, Alie?" Ratchet asked.

Alor nodded. "I am. I'm also putting Scout into school tomorrow. First orn of the new intake period for the Prep School."

Blackjack glanced at him so fast that Ratchet fully expected his optics to fly out and hit the wall nearby. "What do you **mean** he's going to school?"

The place became silent as everyone turned to the two. Alor looked at Blackjack with a firm gaze. "He is going to school tomorrow."

Blackjack gazed back, then glanced around. "The **frag** he is."

Huge laughter greeted that as everyone turned back to their meal. "He is. Talk to your grandfather and father," Alor said.

Hard Drive and Raptor blinked almost as one. "Don't drag me into this." -Both of them

"Drag us." -Turbine and Delphi of the stern optics.

"I'm with you, Atar," Ironhide said with a cute little frown on his cute face.

"Eat your lunch, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Okay," Ironhide said to great resounding laughter. He smirked back at them. His father didn't. He wouldn't for a while.

"Ada, we have tests in classes this decaorn. We want to go to the Main Library after school to study together," Verilus said.'

"That's a brilliant idea, son," Ratchet said. "All you have to do is let us know where you're going and with whom, then be home for dinner when you can."

The big kids nodded, then turned back to their food and conversation. Everyone in the room grinned. They were good, these kids.

"When are you going to Cybertron, Optimus?" someone in the back of the room asked.

"Tomorrow. I have to tour the northern tier. Most of the small villages and towns are nearing completion but there are a number of toxic sites that require inspection. They have also uncovered a couple of smaller relic sites and want me there should there be Primal relics among them." He glanced at the table with Ironhide's elders. "I am assuming you will be back on station in your districts?"

They nodded. Prowl glanced at Prime. "Staff meeting tomorrow morning."

Groans circled the room along with good-natured insults, then a number of figures arose from a booth in the corner, down room from everyone else. Lucien and Laslo walked toward the door, then paused by Prime. "Good afternoon, Lord Optimus. Congratulations on the game."

"Thank you, Lucien. The congratulations belong to the young mechs and femmes at The Game Place. I do enjoy this diversion," Optimus said.

They nodded, then walked onward. Though there were several former high castes in the room, they did not acknowledge the pair. They were being shunned by the community and it would stick. Anyone who didn't faced a counsel of their own and punishment up to and including shunning themselves. The rules of the caste were as ruthless as the rules of the penalty. Everyone heeded them accordingly.

Ratchet sat back. "The quarry is losing a lot of workers today. I checked in at the prison about a patient this morning and asked. All of them including Partition are getting out to supervision through the probation office. It's going to be weird again."

Everyone nodded. "We'll watch for them," Springer said grimly.

-0-At the prison in a big room

They sat on chairs in rows, 45 high castes from earlier times and Partition. Gee-Gee was in the hallway with the director of the Probation department, Selsium. They had all been fitted with the requisite devices that would monitor their movements and behavior before entering the room, accepting passively, for the most part, the second half of their punishment from the Caste Court. They had three decaorns of probation, then freedom. Now they would hear the requirements of probation which were stern.

Gee-Gee and Sensium entered the room, then walked to the front. Gee-Gee turned to the group. "I am Warden Gee-Gee. This is Sensium, Director for Probation and Supervised Custody for Mars. He will tell you what you need to know, the rules of probation and the penalties for breaking them. I want you to know that I have your files and if you break a probationary rule, you come back to me for a full year. That is, it will be a full Martian year which is 687 orns long, rather than Cybertron which is 412. That's a long time inside as I am sure most of you can attest to. You would do well to put your best ped forward and make whatever changes and accommodations you need to live here respectfully and within the law. There are no excuses for doing otherwise. Selsium?"

He nodded to Gee-Gee then turned to the sullen, silent crowd before him. He was an informational format just like the hearing specialist of the same name in the School District. Sensor was a common name for those who were involved in information collection and application. "You belong to me for 30 orns, then if you fulfill the terms of probation, you get freed. The rules of probation are simple. You have to have a job. You will not leave this prison until you are employed. When you walk out, you will be on-line for work and expected to report and do a good job. Any misbehavior predicated on your attitudes and habits that led you here will be considered a breech of probation. You may think whatever you wish but the moment it leaves your mouth its everyone's problem.

"You will have to have lodgings. If you have them already, tell us. We require a working residential address. You may not change addresses without contacting us. We will be having probation officers checking your places of employment and making unscheduled visits to your lodgings. Anything that is illegal or banned there will result in revocation of your probation.

"You may not fight. That is why you're here. This thirty day period is a transition into the reality of our life here and I would use it well. This is the best place all of us have ever lived. You would do well to consider life since The Fall and life here. You are not allowed to return to Cybertron or leave this world. Travel to Cybertron at the moment is restricted due to security and safety considerations. Unless you have special clearance and a slagging good reason, you won't be going. Eventually, the restrictions will be lifted but right now Cybertron is a catastrophe.

"I would suggest that you join clubs, find hobbies, make friends, and shut your attitudes down. Some of you will fail. I have never had high castes in custody or on the books that didn't. You are facing a full year in prison if you fail as per the ruling of the Caste Court and one of you is shunned. 687 more orns of this if fighting and being stupid is more important than living your life in the free world."

45 of the prisoners blinked at the news that one of them was shunned but they didn't ask who. Partition who was a dark tightly controlled mass of impatience didn't react to the remark.

"Get smart and stay out of trouble. Look around and learn something. This place is amazing. Be a part of the colony or be in the prison. Either way, we can accommodate you. Any questions?"

No one answered.

"We will pop in, call to check up and speak to those you work with," Selsium said. "Get with the program." He nodded to Gee-Gee.

She nodded back, then turned to the group. "I'm going to call forward those with jobs and housing already." She did. Five mechs and three femmes stood up and came forward. Gee-Gee scanned them, then stared at them a moment. "You are free to go. Don't come back here. I would be very unhappy to see you again."

They nodded, then walked stiffly to the door and corridor that led outside, Gee-Gee looked at the others. "First row, stand." They did. "Walk to that computer station," she said pointing to a station where Colius, one of her two assistant wardens sat. "You will have employment and housing before you go or you're not leaving." This would take a while.

-0-On the way to the rest of the day

The elders of all the families headed out, some with kids, some on their way to clubs and activities. Weekend was a very busy time for everyone. The big kids took the not so big kids to the Metro to go to The Water Park at The Mall of the Tri-Cities. Four little kids sat in holds unaware that they weren't going 'swamming' today with the others.

Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "I'll take them and ride the trains if you have something to do."

"I'll go with you," Ratchet said as he slipped his servo into Ironhide's. They ambled onward. "I would love to be a small appliance in Alor's apartment right now."

-0-In Alor's apartment

" **YOU CAN'T PUT HIM IN SCHOOL!"**

"Of course I can."

" **HE'S TOO SMALL! HE NEEDS ME! LOOK HOW MUCH GOOD IT DID FOR LITTLE MECH TO STAY WITH US MOST OF HIS INFANCY!"**

"I know. Ironhide was quite the exceptional little mech."

" **I WON'T ALLOW IT!"**

"If you say so, Blackjack."

" **YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND HIM!"**

"I will."

 **"NO, YOU WON'T!"**

And so it would go for a while.

-0-At the Temple

"This is exquisite, Turbine. Thank you so much," Chevron said as he turned the Temple lock box over and over in his servos. It was copper with silver inlays. The verses of the Chronicles regarding the sacred power of the Matrix were engraved with infinite care in Primal Vernacular. He grinned at the big mech who grinned back.

They were having the regular every three decaorn Temple Committee meeting, one in which elders, those with special religious backgrounds like Turbine and interested individuals like Venture sat together to decide the plans for the Temple and its district. All of the special features, problems, and needs were addressed by this body with oversight by the Senior Autobot and Community Committee. Given the effort and integrity of those working on committees, it was mostly overview and agreement there that greeted their proposals for local areas. It was the first step toward democratic rule beyond the School Board on-world and had been brought into being with public meetings, intensive surveying, and polling as well as input from the University on design and format. Anyone could go to their district committee and put forward their ideas, problems, and wishes. They could handle it locally, refer it to the senior Community Committee or give it to experts for input, then discussion. Council meetings were highly attended by the public and broadcast on public access channels for those who couldn't come for whatever reason.

Each part of the colony had its own problems and was divided into districts to address them to the overall Community Committee by a group that was chosen on the Community Bulletin Board in polls every 12 decaorns. You volunteered and if elected by locals on the board, you served. It was a huge thing here given that no one but high castes had that right before.

The Temple District being historic as well as 'federal' in its nature like the one on Cybertron, had a separate committee procedure. Chrome and the priests asked individuals to participate and they did. They were appointed by Chrome and served as long as they pleased. There were 21 of them including Chevron, Lauren, Lady Sela, Templar, and Chrome who presided over the body.

"I am honored to make one, Lord Chevron," Turbine said as he bowed his helm.

"This is a beautiful reliquary for The Magnificence. I think it requires a safer location than the shelf in the vault," Chevron said.

Venture who was recording secretary the board nodded. "It's much safer now."

The group agreed, then the agenda continued. They would approve the historical films made of the relics they now had including experts explaining how they were made and why. Those were geared to adults and would be placed in the libraries and University for scholarship. The scriptorium and its library finished its expansion and there were as of now enough spaces for the demand for use by scholars, religious and the curious. The school for priest training was in its second reading and would pass inspection. Acolytes would have facilities in which to learn how to become priests and scholars of the relics and Pantheon.

By the time they were finished the sky was darkening. Another evening had come to a cold formerly dead world, one of a nondescript variety in a rather ordinary solar system whose most interesting feature was the rather large bright sun that made life worth living on the planets that circled it on the outer edge of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy.

That it was named Orion was a nice coincidence. That it was called The Great Galaxy, not Milky Way by the Cybertronians was interesting. That more than one species called it home was the best part of all. In the darkness beyond, endless streams of the lost and found made their way forward, coming to the call of their Prime.

Some of them came to the call of Razorclaw.

-0-TBC 3-18-17 **edited 4-10-17**


	449. Chapter 449

The Diego Diaries: The next orn (dd5 449)

-0-In a crater on Cybertron somewhere in the northern tier

He stood beside the techs who were explaining how they had managed to retrieve a cache of deadly compounds any of which had they leaked could not only kill everyone around but also would have made the area unlivable for a very, very long time. They were right now in a rocket heading toward a star that would incinerate them, watched over by a science vessel escorted by military ships. It was the only way to make sure that the unthinkable never had a chance to come back.

"That was a close call," Optimus said with a nod. "There are no words of appreciation big enough for you from me and our people for what you did. When the Book is written, there will be chapters set aside for you and the others who do this terrible and necessary work."

The crew nodded their helms. "We got lucky. Fortunately, the lab nearby was the tip off, sir. We came here to find out what they had since they're number one on the list of places as a biotech lab we need to secure first," the crew boss replied.

Prime nodded. "Thank you from a grateful nation." They chatted a bit longer, Prime took some notes from them for family on Mars who couldn't come to visit, then walked back to their shuttle to continue onward. They would be at it all orn long.

-0-Morning at the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy, Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

He stood with a grim expression holding his son who shown like a new penny. Scout was smiling at everyone around him including Ravel and Tie who had Prowler. Both had come along so that this could be 'easier' though it wouldn't be. Blackjack was smoldering. Raptor and Hard Drive, Delphi and Turbine had come along as well to see their infant into school. Scout and Trooper waited with them as well. The doors opened as Miss Birdie walked out checking over the new children. There were a number of Autobot and former Decepticon genitors there along with Missionary and Circle families. There would be 42 new children in the school. They were here for orientation.

Miss Birdie clapped her servos. "Will everyone go into the conference room and take a seat. We will explain to you your responsibilities for this program and how deeply and personally I will be offended if you don't complete them as instructed."

Everyone blinked, then suitably cowed as intended, gathered in the next room to take seats on the benches. There were former ship boarding maniacs, Seekers with well-known reputations and Autobots of ferocious legends among the civilians. All of them sat docilely as the petite femme walked to the front to look them over with a gimlet optic. "Welcome to The Circle of Light Preparatory Academy for Infants. I am Miss Birdie, the director of all education here and personal manager of the home school component. You have chosen that path for your babies and therefore, you are on the hook for your share of the teaching that happens here.

"You will be on time. Your babies will be fed, clean and well rested. You will give them to the aides who will take them for two joors. Then you will come after that time, promptly I might add to spend a joor in the classrooms with the instructors who will demonstrate concepts and skills. You will then take your baby and work with them no less than four more joors on the concepts every orn. Most of them will be as games to the babies. You will keep your logs, report your observations especially if there is a difficulty, then send them electronically to our home school office manager at the end of the school week. You will receive messages and instructions including the teaching plan for each decaorn electronically. Check your messages. There will no excuse if you don't that will pass muster with me. I have seen and heard it all.

"I am asking that you be observant but non-judgmental. If there is a problem with your infant's learning you will tell us. If you don't, we cannot shape the instruction to meet the need. Most of you have been soldiers. You know the consequences of going into battle without the proper training or equipment. If you withhold information about your child because you believe them too gifted to have problems or you're afraid it will make any of you look badly, then don't. I will be very, very, **very** … disappointed in you."

The genitors sat as statues, their children on their laps watching the femme lacerate their parents. They didn't know she was. They just liked her energy. Her aura was white with gold traces around the edges, something that denoted intense love for them. The genitors may or not have seen it as well but they were too deeply intimidated to care. That, of course, was what Miss Birdie was aiming for. They would do it her way or the highway. The kids came first for her.

"You can get your teaching tools and supplies at The Sparkling Center, Full Circle nearby or any of the teaching places in the colony. There are literally hundreds of videos that demonstrate every lesson you will be responsible for on channel 231 on public access. Check them out. See what they show you. Then do it. You will find it very richly rewarding to be the teacher of your child. They look up to their genitors and you are their first teachers.

"I expect that some of you are not here happily." She glanced at Blackjack who blinked with surprise. "I can read auras very well, but understand this … our children are our future. All of the children of our species belong to all of us. They are our hostages to fortune. There will be no safer and more stimulating place for them than here outside the walls of your home. You will be expected to be prompt. Those of you who are military are noted and will be given latitude. We will be taking your babies to the Military Day Care in Central Labor Hall, 56392 Altihex Byway across from the Data Center if you are called up unless you designate someone else to gather them. No one may take them without express written permission from you. Are there any questions?"

There may have been but no one was going to ask.

"Very well. Please stand and on the way out give your babies to the aides and teachers. Understand, they may cry or not. This is to be expected. The only way that will get better is if you continue to the door and leave. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well," she said. "First row?"

The first row stood like infants in a sparkling school and as they went out the door the babies were handed over. Some hurried out, some dawdled but in the end, all of the babies would be surrendered. Blackjack handed Scout over, then continued out closely followed by his father and grandfather. Alor who looked as wretched as Blackjack continued with the others. When they reached the street Blackjack was seething.

"Are you going to throw a punch?" Hard Drive asked his grandson.

Blackjack looked at him, then the others. "No, but I may cry."

"I will join you," Alor said.

"You took him away too soon, Alie," Blackjack said with wretchedness. "We won't be getting him back again. He's in the system."

"Frag that," Alor said. "We can still take him out. I want him to give this a try, 'Jack. You know he needed to go."

 **"I DON'T CARE!"** Blackjack bellowed.

"Come on," Hard Drive said. "We can go to Cybertron and get on it. Alie, you go to Las Vegas. I'll keep the infant here with me."

Alor walked to Blackjack and hugged him tightly. 'Jack hugged him back. "I hate this too, but it was time."

" **I DON'T CARE!"** Blackjack repeated.

Hard Drive grinned. "Come on. Suck it up, infant," he said as they headed for the subway. Ravel and Tie would go to the shop. Scout and Trooper would go to their offices and write music. Alor would go to his station on Earth. Blackjack, Delphi, Turbine, Raptor, and Hard Drive would go to their stations on Cybertron and begin their jobs as district managers again. It would be a long two joors for Blackjack but when he was due to be there, he would be early.

Thank Primus for space bridges.

They would spend the afternoon on Cybertron, Scout eating cookies on his atar's desk while his atar reviewed the reports flooding in around his district and the tiny little teaching plan for his son.

Brown.

Round.

One.

Kitten.

-0-Elsewhere about the same time

Partition stood in the kitchen of his parent's apartment in Iacon. He had been out less than an orn and already he wanted to break things. Prison had been awful but having to work in an office doing paperwork relating to exporting goods to Earth instead of diplomacy was almost too much for him. His residence was his genitor's house. Inweld and Morius had a bachelor apartment that they shared in a tower filled with low castes and youngling former Decepticons. He had opted to live with mom and dad instead.

Lucius was at work at City Hall and Laslo was working out his lesson plans for the classes he taught in futurism, planning, and mathematics at the University. He glanced up at his son. "When do you report for work, son?"

"Not for a joor."

"Do you know where it's located? Maybe you should go early so they can show you what to do. I don't want you to break probation because the office was hard to find."

"Don't worry about it, Ada. I'll get there," he said, then turned to Laslo who was sitting at the kitchen table with his stuff. "I hate this. Imagine. Me, working in an office pushing data. I don't know a thing about business. I'm a diplomat."

"You had to have a job to come home," Laslo said.

"What is this slag I hear about you and Atar being shunned? You can't tell me that our caste went through with that threat? Surely, they didn't," he asked.

Laslo sat back with embarrassment filling his handsome face. "That was a decision of the Court and when they made it they meant it. Someone called for it and it was imposed."

"Who?" Partition asked with fury.

"You don't need to know. You just have to do what you need to do for thirty orns until your probation is over. Then we can regroup," Laslo said.

"You and Atar are being shunned. By everyone? Because Hard Drive said so? **SINCE WHEN!?"** Partition asked. "Does that mean the three of us too?"

Laslo stared at his son, then nodded. "Yes."

 **"FRAG THAT! WHO IS ANYONE TO THINK THEY CAN IMPOSE THAT ON US! DO THEY REMEMBER WHO WE ARE!?"** he said as his rage boiled up.

"Partition, please. We need to get through this, then petition the court to withdraw the order. Right now, we have to be careful and do this the way it's laid out. Please, son … I don't want you back in prison," Laslo said with worry.

"I don't want you and Atar shunned. No one can speak to us or be around us. No one," Partition said.

"Then get through this and we can petition," Laslo said.

Partition turned to the window to look out. No one could speak to them without penalty of being shunned themselves and no one, not one of their caste would. It would be like they were invisible. Oddly enough, the same restrictions weren't placed on mid or low-caste individuals. They didn't have to have to be shunned to be invisible.

To the high castes, that is.

-0-At an apartment in Bern

Periodic stood by the window looking out as he sipped his energon. He had a job in a grocery store. It had shocked him terribly but he would be doing the inventory books for The Grocery At The Downtown Mall in Centurion. It was a desk job that was incredibly important to the business, ensuring that inventory of all manner was available, orders expedited and counts were up to date. But to someone from their background, it was humiliating.

Rockwell was doing drafting in a private firm owned by mid-castes. His request for a governmental job was denied. The listings were not open yet. There were exams to take to apply for the jobs he wanted, then interviews, then he would be on a list. He would have to wait his turn.

It burned. It rankled. He was not happy. He, however, was smarter than Partition and kept his displeasure to himself. "When do you have to be at work, Periodic?" he asked as he glanced up from the news datapad in his servo.

"Not for two joors," he said as he turned to look at Rockwell. "I'm going to the Temple. I want to see Gravitas."

Rockwell nodded, then arose. "Let's go."

The two of them walked from the apartment, went down to the street, oriented themselves, then walked to the metro station nearby. It was a short jump on the yellow line to Temple District Metro #2. They would do so on a train filled with low and mid castes, Autobot and Home Guard soldiers going or coming from duty, and some elderly. None of them stood for them. None of them gave up their seats to the pair which would ordinarily happen on Cybertron in the orn. The two held their straps and swayed with the train until they could get off at the station.

Walking upward in the crowd, they reached the street, then oriented themselves. The city was swinging and so was the district. School buses drove past taking kids to their lessons in the Temple. Among them were a number of human children and their teacher. The two turned toward the Temple nearby and began to walk there determined to see their relatives this time. As they did, the school buses drove into the back driveway where they would discharge their passengers to their teacher, Lady Sela of Simfur.

-0-TBC 3-19-17 **edited 4-10-17**


	450. Chapter 450

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho (dd5 450)

-0-On their way

They walked swiftly from the metro to the street, then paused in the traffic of the citizenry. Everywhere in every direction, there was the hustle and bustle of a major urban center, just like most places on Cybertron. On the street passing by, a horse-drawn carriage carried laughing mechs. Cars passed them and so did the small vehicles of some humans. Other humans drove past in sightseeing buses and as they did some of them took their pictures.

The pair watched them continue onward with a sense of irritation at the impertinence, not unlike it was on Earth in some cultures, then continued onward to the Temple. The walk led them past stores and restaurants, street food vendors and Substation #4 for the Watch. Pausing at the gates that led through the low walls into the vast enclosure, Periodic turned to Rockwell. "The artifacts and relics are here. Gravitas and the others took orders. They won't be on our side, Rocky. What about that?"

"We'll talk to them. We have to stay out of jail for thirty orns, then we're free. I'm not ready to give up, Perry." He looked at his bond. "Not now."

Periodic nodded then followed him onto the grounds, heading up the steps to the main floor platform where individuals stood or sat on the benches outside to reflect alone or chat together. They climbed up, then entered. The room was enormous, just like Simfur. In fact, everything in and outside of the building was identical to Simfur. This structure might even be just a bit bigger. Inside, there were crowds and individuals sitting, reading, walking to the scriptoriums and library, speaking to a priest, some of whom circulated in the crowds to be ready to assist anyone in need. Some were standing at the railing to stare at the AllSpark itself.

They walked to the railing, then gripped it as they stared at the artifact. :He actually really has It: Periodic said to his bond internally.

Rockwell nodded. :This is … shocking. Frankly, I never expected to see It again. Or, not with us anyway. I don't put anything out of the reach of Megatron:

It was silent between them as they stared at the artifact which was slowly rotating in space above the Well of AllSparks. It was lit with spotlights that showed its great beauty and the inscrutable designs on its surface. It was massive, stupendous in size and seemingly ethereal, as if it existed in all dimensions and its meaning and function was only partly revealed in this one. It was possible. Most of the ancient individuals and artifacts were considered to be multi-versal singularities. There was even a theory that anyone who bore the Matrix was as well. Given that spirit journeys were part of the job, it was obvious to both that Prime was whether they liked it or not.

"We have to find Gravitas," Rockwell said as he glanced around. He spotted a priest-acolyte standing nearby with an expression of peace and tranquility on his face. Most of them did. Working this close to sacred energy changed a mech obviously. He walked to the youngster, then bowed his helm respectfully. "I would like to speak to Gravitas, if I may."

The youngster glanced around, then turned to them. "I saw him last in the shrine alcove with the Matrix Flame. It's his turn to give the prayers."

Rockwell bowed again. "Thank you. That's down the stairs, right? I'm trying to remember from Simfur."

"It is," the youngster said. "Go down the stairs, pass the AllSpark and Well, then enter the gilded and marble doorway that you come to first. That is the entrance to the Shrine of the Matrix Flame."

Rockwell nodded again, then turned to walk to the steps. Periodic followed him and they hurried downward, reaching the floor. The AllSpark loomed over them as unknowable as ever. They bowed as was proper, then hurried onward. Pausing at the ornate doorway that led to the dimly lit room with flickering lights from the Flame itself casting moving shadows, they glanced at each other, then entered.

As they did, children began to come down the stairs to visit the Well. Some of them were carried in a box by their aide.

-0-Gravitas

He had awakened, as usual, eating together with the others who lived here, then hurried upstairs to inspect the building. Everything had to be in order for the children coming for their lessons and others who came here for peace, assistance, and courage. This was the umbilical of the Cybertronian world and the central facet of the Cybertronian world view. This was the only place that existed that led straight to the Lord of their existence, Primus. Wherever it was, He was. That It was here was a genuine boost to the morale of everyone who called this place home.

Many were the Cybertronians who had been severed from this side of their heritage and nature. Many were the youngling mechs and soldiers who didn't know more than a few 'fairy tales' about 'those guys'. This was a deeply important, immensely defining part of who and what they were but it had been lost to a lot of them from war, dispersal and dispair. Coming here, seeing It had awakened in millions a sense of who they were, that they were ancient and learned, that they had greatness in their history and they would have it again. This was confirmation that they were loved, deeply and profoundly and that they were not now nor ever were alone.

They came here in droves. They came here at all times of the day and night. They came alone and with families. They came for sparks, they came for counsel and education and they came here to remember who and what they were. This place was the living beating spark of their warrior-god, the one who sacrificed His life and body to give them everything. This was sanctuary.

Gravitas has been saved by this place. He had walked to an open space in the darkest moment of his personal crisis, knelt down and began to dig with his servos into the sand and dirt. He had done it to save himself, to try and give something from his spark to his people who he had never understood were the greatest part of their species, their gold and silver. It was The People that outweighed everything and he had been an architect to their suffering. Now, he had purpose and a place to put his love and regrets forward to help them. Here, he was needed in a way he had never been needed before. This was his home and his launch pad for redemption. As he stood in the flickering light of the Matrix Flame, he didn't hear footfalls behind him. He said the prayers with a peaceful spark. He didn't notice the mechs stopping to stand on either side of him.

:He's in the prayer cycle for the Flame. We can't interrupt him, Rocky: Periodic said.

Rockwell glanced at Periodic, then Gravitas. :We can wait: he said, then walked to a bench along the wall to sit. Periodic joined him and it was quiet but for the beautiful words about love and sacrifice, about the interconnectedness of All That Is as spoken by Gravitas of Iacon.

-0-Nearby

The Cybertronian younglings and human kids sat on the steps in the classroom watching a short film about Zeta Prime. It was amazing and so was He. It was quiet in the room, one of several that were used for students of all ages. There were three classes in the building at the moment, Terradive's younglings, an intermediate class that had Rambler and Tru as students and a sparkling group with the twinnies. The twinnies were in the big multipurpose classroom making art based on the AllSpark. The teachers supplied clay, the babies would shape it, mostly, into a cube, then press AllSpark details into the sides with specially engraved punches. They would be gathered and fired in the kiln at the University before being returned.

The oldest students including Rambler and Tru were looking at inscriptions on the wall near the far door of the facility to interpret cryptic remarks about The One Who Comes. There would be unanimous agreement in the group that these inscriptions were talking about Optimus Prime. It would be a lively discussion all around.

-0-Gravitas

He concluded his chanting, then bowed deeply. Stepping back, he turned to walk out filled with peace, then halted. "Rockwell. Periodic," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're on probation, Uncle," Periodic said as he stepped forward to embrace the smaller mech.

Gravitas hugged him back, then looked at both. "You look well. I'm glad."

"We wish to talk, Uncle," Periodic said. "We want to understand things as they are. Rockwell can't see his family. They won't let him see Sentinel and Proteus."

Gravitas nodded. "Things are still not settled and we live under modified martial law. Come," he said. "Let us go into a conference room and talk." He led the way out of the Flame shrine and across the open space to a nice room with a couch that ran all round it, one with cushions and a coffee table. They entered to sit as he turned to them. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink or eat?"

"No, Uncle," Periodic said. "Please … sit. We need to talk."

Gravitas who had dreaded this moment sat across from them and waited. "Please … tell me what you need."

"When I heard you were a priest, I couldn't believe it. I'm not saying that to be hurtful, Uncle. I'm just surprised. I knew you were religious but I had no idea you had a calling."

"Nor did I," Gravitas said with a slight grin. "I would like to know about you. Tell me about you and any others. We were all separated at the end. I'm in the dark about everyone."

"You could have come to the prison, Gravitas," Rockwell said with an edge to his voice.

"I couldn't. Part of my work involves the prison and those there. I go there and do my work helping those inside. Lord Lauren reassigned me. He didn't want to have a conflict arise about our relationship and felt it might create turmoil until things were settled."

"I see," Rockwell replied. "We have been on the move since The Fall. We came in the migration and sought audience with Prime. He thought otherwise and we were arrested."

"I heard there was a fight on board. I was told that you were aggressive and didn't follow the rules of the rescue," Gravitas said.

"Tell us about the colony and what is happening here," Periodic said jumping in before Rockwell could reply.

Gravitas turned to Periodic. "We are at modified martial law. Prime could be stricter but he's determined not to repeat the excesses of the past. We have a judicial system here, a policing body, community committees, and courts that operate strictly by the law."

"What kind of law?" Rockwell asked.

"One that is fair and stripped of all the things that on Cybertron made prison almost impossible to escape unless you were wealthy and high caste," Gravitas said. "We have petit juries, Primal Hearings, Caste Courts, and the like. Barron is Attorney General and the judges are impeccable of character. The police use community-based tactics and there are no informers, infiltrators and the like. We are what we should have been, not what we were. Prime is at pains not to repeat the mistakes of the past and there are no oppressive forces at work here."

They stared at each other, then Rockwell sat back. "Please, Uncle, continue."

Gravitas considered him. "If you're looking for the return of the old ways, they will not come back. We've had several caste courts over this matter and none of the former high castes have supported attempts to bring it back. They have moved onward. The System of Exception is not only dead but to bring it back or attempt to is considered treason."

Rockwell's expression was placid. "What about the Senate? The Councils?"

"We have a Senior Autobot and Community Council Committee that manages things. Every constituent group has a representative on it who helps make laws and fix problems. Every city in this colony has a governing committee who handles the problems and needs of their particular city. That group reports to the Prime and the governing committee. They are elected by the masses, serve defined periods of time, then run again. They hold regular city council meetings where anyone can attend and do, while at the same time they're broadcast on public access so those who can't be there can still see what happened. You can talk to them personally, your local representative, or you can address them at their link in the Community Bulletin Board. We live a democratic life here and we do it as equals," Gravitas replied evenly.

Rockwell nodded. "What about the economy? What about income and wealth?"

"We're a cashless society. It began when the colony was made and it's the system that the citizens prefer. They work, then partake of the bounty of our colony. The only ones who can't are those who don't believe they need to do so. Mind you, if you're old, ill, raising children at home or being educated, then you have exemptions. You have choices, Rockwell. We have buy-in and it's peaceful here. You can walk anywhere at night and not be attacked. Try that outside the districts on Cybertron."

Rockwell sat back again. "Periodic has to be a bookkeeper at the Grocery in Centurion and I have to be a draftsman. Me, a draftsman."

"Work is honorable, Rockwell. Work of any kind is honorable because it contributes. You don't have to be a king to be a hero," Gravitas said. "I look everywhere and I see heroes. Understand, we are not Cybertron. We are the birth of a new Cybertron and the old orns will never come back."

"What is the likelihood of a Senate being raised here? I would think that it would be a way for the local leadership to gather to implement and discuss local issues," Rockwell asked.

Gravitas stared at him a moment. "I would say it wouldn't be likely now. I cannot speak for the Prime but the Senate has a terrible reputation and I would not count on it happening."

Rockwell nodded. "We would like to speak to Sentinel and the others. Who do we see about that, Uncle?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go to the Community Bulletin Board and send a message to the Office of the Primes. One of his assistants will discuss your message. He has several who handle aspects of the work. He will give you a reply. He always answers messages."

Rockwell nodded then stood. "Thank you, Uncle. I'm glad for you. You seem happy and settled."

Gravitas stood with Periodic, then nodded. "I am saved. This place saved me. Optimus Prime saved me. I live to serve. I hope you know that includes you too."

Rockwell hugged him, then they stepped out. Chatting a moment about trivial things, Rockwell and Periodic walked to the door across the Great Room of the Temple, then outside to the bright sunlight of the day. Heading back out, they paused by the gates. "What are you thinking, Rocky?" Periodic asked.

"I'm thinking that we do what they want for thirty orns, then I'm going to run for public office. That's where we start, Perry," he said. He glanced at Periodic. "We better hurry," he said with a slight tone of bitterness. "We can't be late for our jobs. What will our probation officers say?"

"Nothing good," Periodic said as they both stepped out to walk to the Temple Metro #1 and the ride to their jobs in Centurion and Gambian.

-0-TBC 3-20-17 edited 3-21-17 **edited 4-11-17**


	451. Chapter 451

The Diego Diaries: Onward Again. (dd5 451)

-0-On Cybertron

"This was a garrison, Prime. It took a hit and no one got out," a detox expert said as they stared into a big pit. Lying there, gun metal gray and scattered everywhere were the body parts of over 250 Autobots. They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and a direct hit had ended them as a unit.

Prime felt a moment of dispair considering the sight below. "What is the plan for this group, Commander?"

The commander, a big mech who was part of the engineering side of the Autobots, the 'SeeBees' if you will, turned to a priest who was working at sites like this. "What do you think, Tassel?"

Tassel looked into the hole. "We will excavate them, then take the remains to the memorial burial ground near Praxus. That area is ready to do the honors for these mechs and femmes under the supervision of the Temple."

Prime nodded. "Thank you," Prime said as he glanced up at the dark sky overhead. These areas were reminders of terror in the night when the fires were too many and the extinguishers too few. They would haunt him forever. "They have waited a long time to be remembered and honored the proper way."

"They will be, Optimus," Jetta said quietly.

They would see two other mass graves from the war before heading toward the Manganese Mountains to see great improvements in the area. They would also learn that the regional deafness caused by working unprotected underground in the proximity of essential systems of Primus was a thing of the past. Now they took the jobs with precautions and eliminated that hazard. It would be slow but steady, the progress forward.

-0-Several joors later

They greeted him, the leader and savior of their people, showing him things that were particular to their areas and cultural bents. Children from the makeshift schools recited and danced for him and he watched them with great pleasure. Wherever he went, he was greeted with joy, hope and sometimes a question or request. Unlike Primes in the past, Optimus listened for as long as it took, gathering things given and letters for family on Mars, all of them collected on his tours, then later delivered on Mars.

They sat on a rock near an old quarry to eat a small bite. Jetta, Ironhide, and Raptor sat with him along with his security team, eating as well. Prime glanced up, then vented a sigh. "I am tired of darkness. I want Cybertron safe, not wandering in space helpless against dangers."

"I had forgotten about that," Ironhide said. "Things have been so busy."

"I want an update. I think we need to ensure that this planet is safe sooner rather than later. I feel like we are pushing our luck," Optimus said.

"The local group is five planets, Optimus. What about them?" Jetta asked.

"We have secured the local area. The only planet not tethered to a star is Cybertron. We need to end its wandering, then consider the cohesion of the rest later. The farther this world drifts from our home space, the less likely we are to stay out of trouble," Prime replied. "I want an update."

"We need to try out this technique with a planet somewhere," Raptor said. "Not Gliese. That planet is dangerous and irreplaceable. Imagine the super nova that would erupt if the energon on-world was ignited."

"I don't think I want to, Raptor," Jetta said with a laugh. "We could try a moon. We moved Trypticon without problems."

"Trypticon does not have a liquid core nor is he dependent on the tidal action of moons," Optimus said. He grinned slightly. "I do remember a small bit of my physics class."

"I don't," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Don't believe him. Little mech has a good science processor," Raptor said proudly. "His marks were great. You got accelerated in school because of it."

"Speaking of acceleration … how is Hero?" Jetta asked.

"Little femme is doing well. She misses her friends, though. She has a femme friend … Ferri. Tiny little thing," Ironhide said with a grin. "We've taken them to The Sports Center to swim. It's not her other school but this one helps her a lot. She can sit and read to me and understand most of it no matter what you hand her."

"I'm glad. I hate anyone being unhappy," Jetta said with relief. "That little femme commands me."

"She commands all of us. I hope she never notices that she does," Raptor said.

"You should have **two** of those," Optimus said with a grin.

"I'm working on it," Ironhide said to intense laughter and derision.

-0-Partition about the same time on Mars

He stood at the half gate of the Employment Office in a corridor of the City Hall in the Administration Complex of Metroplex. He was due to work at the data processing center in town. He had been told to report there because his interview at the prison didn't go as he wished and it was there or prison. He was the last one in the line to be processed out, manipulated to be by Gee-Gee so she could study him longer and see what he was made of. He was seething but contained and by the time it was his turn to talk to Assistant Warden Colius he was in no mood to do himself any favors. He moved up, then paused before the computer station.

Colius looked up. "Name?"

"You have it," he said coldly.

"Name?" Colius repeated.

Partition stared at him, then spoke with barely controlled violence. "Partition, House of Lucius and Laslo. Partition of Iacon."

Colius entered the data, then gazed up at Partition with a calm expression. "Your skill set. What is it, please?"

Partition shifted, then answered. "I am a senior diplomat in the Diplomacy Corps attached to the Office of the Minister of State."

A snort from a policeman was swiftly muffled as everyone turned to look that way. Three cops stared back innocently. Partition glared at them, then turned back to Colius. "I would like something commensurate with that and my skill set."

Colius made a show of looking through data, then glanced up. "There are no openings currently in that area. There are aptitude tests and interviews you must take to put yourself on the list. Those are required for government service. Your resume to the department would help as well. Commander Ratchet is Minister of State and Ambassador Plenipotentiary to the Prime."

"That's a travesty," Partition said. "I had to undo all the things Ratchet did to keep the ship of state afloat. He has no more business being a diplomat than I do being a doctor. I could be a better doctor than he is a diplomat."

Everyone in the room stared at him with naked astonishment, then Colius glanced at the screen. "There are no openings in that area. If you have no other skills to offer, then it will be up to me to assign you a position. We prefer that our citizens choose but you appear to be struggling with this concept. Unless you have a position in mind, I will assign you to data processing in the Department of Revenue. You can data process, right?"

Partition stared at Colius almost too long before he leaned closer. "Are you insulting me?"

Colius who knew two hundred ways to remove Partition's nose assembly from his face without breaking a sweat leaned closer too. "No. I am trying to process you out of here. That is, Partition, if you want to go."

"I refuse to be a data rat," Partition said.

"You seem to not be understanding this moment," Gee-Gee said moving closer. "You don't have any say in this venture. Unless you specify things you can do so we can match you up with proper employment that would past muster with the court, you will not be leaving unless you take the position offered."

Partition stared at her with a venomous expression. "I am a diplomat. I was in the Prime's Diplomatic Corps. Data inputting is for plebians."

"Then you will go back to prison," Gee-Gee said. She stared at him, he stared at her. "What part of this don't you understand?"

He glanced at Colius. "You give me no choice."

"Actually, I do," Colius replied. "You're not making it easy by being a slagger. Tell me what you can do besides diplomating and I will match you up. Anything short of that and you stay with us as an honored guest." He was seething too but he kept his composure and calm inside voice. He would later go to the gym and pound on things.

Partition stared at him. "Then there is no choice. What sort of data input?"

"Economic," Colius replied. "You will be working in the Department of Revenue and be supervised by either Artur or his brother. You will go there on time every orn of the work week, do what is expected to a great degree of competency, then go home. Any questions?"

Partition stared at Colius as if memorizing him, then glanced at Gee-Gee. "Are we done here?"

"No. You didn't say please," she said calmly.

"And I won't," he said glancing around himself. He looked at Gee-Gee, then walked to the door and out to the world.

At the City Hall ...

A small mech walked up to the gate. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Partition said. "I wish to apply for a job worthy of my talents."

The mech unaware of the situation opened the gate. "Come with me," he said and led the way to a room nearby filled with computers. "Please sit. We will have you take a few aptitude tests to get a feel for your skill set, then have you interview with an employment officer for a job that will be fulfilling. Have a seat here," he said pointing to a computer.

Partition looked around, then sat at the computer. The mech pressed a few buttons, then smiled at the stranger. "Enter your data so you can have a number for your file. Then work through the screens until it tells you that you're finished. I will come then and take you to the next step, the interview."

"I was a diplomat," Partition said. "That's my aptitude."

"This is the procedure. Sometimes, a person will come in and think they want something but they won't know their talents as well as they think or should. This data will help you find out things about yourself you might not know and lead to other careers that might be what you always wanted to do but didn't know you could," he said soothingly. "I will be back when you finish."

Partition watched him go, then looked at the screen. It was then he began to fill out the data, then move on to the other testing. Out in the main room, the little mech sat at his desk. He had gotten the list of flagged individuals who were on probation or special release from jail or the prison. He handled their cases himself as the designated special work program supervisor. He saw Partition at the gate, quickly confirmed it was him by glancing through his file, then redirected him to the testing room. He put a call in to Gee-Gee, was referred to the Probation Office, then told someone was on the way over. All he had to do was keep him occupied.

He would.

-0-Sitting on bench near a big pile of twisted metal at a byway in the boondocks of Cybertron

They took a break at a crossroads watching trains rumble through. All of the soldiers and individuals with him waited too as the delegation that would show them the area was held up at a spot nearby. It was a rest stop without a view as all around them mountains of broken metal, glass and whatnot sat waiting for evacuation. They had a new plan now that expedited the rebuild. They divided Cybertron into domains. Each domain was listed in priority for services relating to repair. The easier rebuilds that served the outlying areas were quickly getting completed minus those that had a seething toxic site or a munitions dump in their midst.

While the easy stuff was getting the swift rebuild, the next areas were stripped down, patched up, debombed, detoxed, and otherwise made safe so that they could move there and rebuild them. While that was going on, another area would get denatured to make it possible to build there again. It was a process and rather successful. If it had been an earthquake or hurricane, it would be brilliant and swift. However, this was Armageddon and therefore, nothing was going to make it better or swifter for some time.

"I requested a meeting with Sciences. I want to have a timeline to move this planet. It is getting closer to deep open space and anything could happen. I want to see a blue sky again," Prime said as he stared at the darkness that seemed impenetrable.

Raptor nodded. "I agree. If this were closer we could defend her better. I think the last named system that appeared to have it all was Arcturus."

"That is what I remember," Prime replied.

"I just got a call from Ratchet," Ironhide said with a grin.

"What's happening? Anything too horrible for words?" Raptor asked with a grin.

"It would appear that the 45 high castes and Partition from their caste courts were released to parole from the prison. Partition still wants to be a diplomat," Ironhide replied.

"A mech straight out of prison wants to be a diplomat," Raptor replied. He grinned. "I can see that."

Huge laughter greeted that. "That was a great court," Ironhide replied.

"It was," Prime said with a grin. "Tell Ratchet his job is safe."

"I will," Ironhide said with a grin. They continued to wait, then they were signaled to go to the place their guides were waiting with shuttle trouble. They walked to their own to continue onward around the planet greeting, seeing and being seen, showing the flag to the people. The people would be proud and almost painfully grateful to show all of them what they had accomplished. It would be a lot.

-0-TBC 3-21-17 **edited 3-22-17**

NOTES: During World War II, a construction unit that did airports or built whatever was needed was called the SeaBees.


	452. Chapter 452

The Diego Diaries: Going On (dd5 452)

-0-Cybertron

They stood on the airfield near Tarn waiting for ships to land. They had come from the Rim taking a long route to Cybertron and had signaled early on their desire to surrender. They were the pack mules of the Decepticons, those who flew everything an army needed to its troops all over a vast region of space, most of which wasn't surrendering and probably wouldn't for some time. What the best part of the moment was for Prime as he waited with his officers was that the troops outstanding had just lost a part of their supply chain.

They came in with escort from Omega Supreme and Xantium, both of the big ships coming at call to show the newcomers all they needed to know about Primal power and the new paradigm. They were led by an old school commander, a former Autobot who when faced with rebellion in the ranks went with them rather than lose his mechs to a monster. He had kept them alive, together and out of the way without suffering any of the decimations and deprivation that too many had. Now he was bringing them in to join in the resurrection of their home world and the possibility of a life beyond the fear and uncertainty of the Decepticons.

The sky began to fill with ships as the monster form of Xantium appeared with a cloud of heavily armed Seekers as escort. He set down, then immediately transformed, moving to stand to the side so that the ships, all 22 of them that had come in with their commander could land and be close to Prime and his party. They came in, heavily armed, beautifully maintained ships, the majority for transport and the rest to protect them. They set down lightly, then rolled to their spots, all of which were surrounded by guns and boots on the ground.

Xantium stood behind the ground troops with his weapons on display as the last 'Con ship landed and Omega appeared. He came in behind, landed, then transformed himself, moving to add his own special brand of menace to the show. Ironhide's family had come to the occasion to back the greeting party with their special kind of menace, the kind only Praxian Military Elites could manage. One or two was intimidating … four was daunting. They watched as the command ship let down its ramp and the commander stepped out. He walked down with his crew, then ordered them to fall into formation. Others climbed down, then joined the growing rows of soldiers and dependents that had become standard for surrenders since the fall of the Decepticon command here.

They were orderly and obedient, including families some of whom were elders, bonds, and children. Apparently, it was pretty much common practice that families were part of the hidden life on their faction. When they were gathered, all fifteen thousand of them, their commander and his ship captains, general officer staff and an elder civilian walked toward Prime, then stopped before him. The commander considered the group, then bowed his helm. "Lord Optimus, I am Kelso. I am commander of this support group and have the honor of surrendering them to you today. My command is composed of a number of professional soldiers but most are not. They joined for reasons of their own, most of which included supporting families. We surrendered our weapons on board and we seek repatriation back to our home."

Prime nodded back. "You accept the rules of return?"

Kelso nodded. "We do."

"Then you accept the Matrix oath as the price you pay to stay," Prime asked.

"We do. We are prepared to take the oath now," Kelso said as the elder nodded. Kelso turned to him. "Lord Optimus, my valued advisor, Ascension. He is a seerer from the Sea of Mercury and has helped negotiate our surrender."

Prime who was well aware of seerers and respected them, this strange group who could see things that hadn't happened yet as well as the truth in things that had, noted the mech's age and markings. He was highly placed in his sect. He nodded. "Ascension. I welcome you home."

Ascension bowed to Prime, then smiled. "It has long been overdue. You are truly The One Who Comes." He turned to the officers. "We must take the oath and help our people. Our part of this travesty is over." He looked at Prime. "This mech is honorable and you would do well to include him on your team."

"Thank you for the advice," Prime said. "I will study it." He looked at Kelso. "Please have your soldiers raise their right servo and place their other one on their spark."

Kelso turned, then made his commands off line. Everyone before him complied including children who were watching with curiosity everyone and everything. Kelso turned to Prime. "We are ready."

Prime nodded, then dialed in. :I am Optimus Prime, First Disciple of Primus. I ask you to give your oath to me and the Matrix, to pledge yourself to peace and the well-being of all our people. I tell you that to break the oath would require balance. If the Matrix decided that your death would restore balance, it will take your spark. Who among you refuses? Tell me now or it will be too late:

It was silent as they faced him in vast ranks, the sounds of the airfield the only ones around. Prime nodded. :Then give your assent that you agree to give your oath. Do it now:

A murmur of agreement went through the group including the officers and seerer before him. When that was accomplished, Prime turned to the reception team that managed groups at surrender. "I leave this in your capable servos." He turned to Kelso. "I would like to talk to you including you," he said to the seerer who nodded. "I am in need of information about what is happening out there."

"We will give it," Kelso said as he messaged his troops to continue. He would join them later but for now he followed with his group toward a shuttle nearby where they entered to sit and talk.

-0-Moments later

They sipped their first taste of quality food in eons. Looking upward at Prime, Kelso sat back. "This is very high-quality energon."

Prime nodded. "We provide the best we can for everyone. Class A and A- is plentiful in my sphere of influence which includes Cybertron and the local group. I want to know what is happening beyond the five planets."

Kelso nodded. "That's good to know," he said. "We're under optimal levels of functionality due to poor diet but then most of the empire beyond Cybertron is. There's a lot of groups that have held together, some out of loyalty and some out of fear of Megatron and his son. The group that runs the Decepticons while Megatron is gone is unknown but very ruthless. They've been given dictatorial powers and use them. Why Megatron did is not known but it's so. Most of the planets of the empire are locked down and will take a lot of effort and will to release them including those that fell to Megatron during the Great Expansion."

"Do you know of a people called Hu-An?" Prime asked.

He nodded. "They're still under dominion. There's a number of species like them in that cluster who are but it might be slightly better there now with Megatron gone. The vice grip on that part of the empire isn't so tight without Megatron there to scare everyone into obsessive cruelty."

"I see," Prime said. "Please, continue."

He would. He would tell them of groups of Decepticons who were forming their own empires within the area of their influence, but not breaking free out of fear of Megatron. He spoke of how hopeless they felt understanding that there would be no hiding place from his wrath for them if they did. He spoke of other species in thrall to the Decepticons and only the most fleeting nonspecific information about the aliens who were leading the Decepticons for Megatron. That anyone non-Cybertronian was in charge was shocking news. There was no consensus about what sort of species that must be for Megatron to give consent. But then, Megatron hadn't been normal for some time. The commander and his staff outlined the empire as it stood and began to fill in the spaces of missing intel that Prime needed.

It would take a while.

-0-On Mars

Rockwell sat at his desk making blueprints for a construction site that would become the next submission to the Colonial Planning Commission later on detailing the next city site they would build. Sunlight poured through his windows as he sat at the drafting table working out problems and finding solutions for this and that part of his piece of the pie.

The department was administered by the Colonial Architect, Fort Max. He and Huffer had gotten into a friendly discussion, then Max had stepped up. He was an architect in his former life and had with the advent of pretender tech found himself back at it. He loved to build. He loved to create and he was a brilliant artist and draftsman. Between him and Huffer, they were designing the next giant city construction that would follow that in the crater.

Fort Max sat in a beautiful office in the tower that was home to their department. Down the corridor in his own beautiful office, Huffer was making models of what had been designed so far. Rockwell sat in a room with fourteen other draftsmen working at his cubicle like they were. It rankled to do so given that on Cybertron he had an office like Max himself. Now he was a cube rat and nothing more.

Periodic had a cubicle as well in an officer above the store where he worked in Centurion with four others. He was doing the books for inventory, a rather complicated and complex assignment. There were hundreds of suppliers of thousands of items and there could be no break in the chain of supply. The check outs kept score of items taken away necessitating that they be replaced. It was his job to do so. He would be intensely absorbed he would find out as he kept ahead of their clientele. The only thing that didn't bother Periodic about the job was that very thing. It made the orn fly by.

-0-Partition

He sat in a conference room expecting an interview but was met instead by Springer, Marlow, a burly probation officer who held his case and Rascal, a good natured mental health evaluator from Processor Health. He glanced up with surprise when they entered, then sat. "What's this?"

"I'm Marlow, your case manager, Partition," he said calmly. "You know Springer of the Watch and this is Rascal from Processor Health. I'm here to evaluate whether you go back to prison for a year or not."

Partition's expression hardened. "Is that so? For what reason?"

"For not reporting to your work site this morning. You aren't supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in data processing. Would you care to explain this detour? I'm under the impression that you understood the penalties for noncompliance."

Partition sat back. "I'm aware. I'm also aware that data processing isn't for me. I have skills and I'm here to get a position that utilizes them to best effect. If you think about it, it would be a positive move for the colony for me to do the job I am most skilled to perform."

"That may be true but there are no openings for you in diplomacy," Rascal said. "You don't seem to understand the gravity of your situation."

"I do. I just know that I'm better than a clerk. I'm a diplomat," he replied with a firm tone.

"You're on probation. You've forfeited some of your rights until the courts discharge you, Partition. You don't have the latitude to decide for yourself what you want to do. You have a job and a thirty orn period of debt to our society. You have to pay for it before you go wandering off to do whatever you want. Surely, you understand that," Marlow said.

"I'm aware of that, but I tell you, Marlow, I'm a diplomat," he replied with a stubborn tone.

The door opened as Ratchet peered in. "Am I late?" he asked with a grin.

-0-TBC 3-22-17 **edited 4-18-17**

NOTES

Guest: thank you for spotting the plot hole. :D I am so clueless sometimes. :D

Leoness: Isn't that the truth. :D

SkyenhaMarisa: OMG. I WANT THAT FLASH DRIVE! That is so darned cute. In fact, I want about a dozen of the drives there. I bookmarked that. Thank you, hon. Rampage would have a field day with this guy. :D:D:D

Fancyspinner: Some just don't get it. They are so entitled that it warps them. Consider the world we live in now. Same thing. :D They hit a brick wall with Optimus. History is not going to repeat itself. HUGS!

Question on shunning: On Earth among some cultures, the shunning or total wipe of your presence in the culture can last for life. Anyone who stands by them becomes shunned too and family are expected to honor the shunning as well. Most let you back into the group once you change but some can't go back because they won't. Lucius and Lazlo are held captive by Partition if he won't change. The Amish shun this way. Its a terrible punishment when it happens.


	453. Chapter 453

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd5 453)

-0-A conference room at the City Hall

"Am I late?" Ratchet asked as he leaned into the room with a big smile.

"You're just in time, Ratchet," Rascal said grinning back at one of his favorite people.

Ratchet walked in, then sat. He stared at Partition for a moment. "I hear you wish to be a diplomat again."

"It's what I do," Partition said stubbornly.

"Alright," Ratchet replied evenly. Everyone including Partition looked startled. "I will consider it on conditions."

"What conditions?" Partition asked warily.

"That you prove to me that you have the temperament. You're on thirty orns probation which this behavior here violates. You are right now facing 687 orns in prison for this blatant, flagrant violation of your terms of probation," Ratchet began.

"I am not a clerk. I'm a-" he began.

Ratchet leaned closer. "It doesn't matter. You have violated your probation and under the terms of Cybertronian law you belong in prison for a Martian year."

It was silent in the room.

"What are you getting at, Ratchet?" Partition asked warily.

"A test. You have to prove yourself to **me** , the Ambassador Plenipotentiary and Minister of State for Foreign Affairs for the Prime of Cybertron before I agree. That means a couple of things right away. You go to work at the data center and do an **EXCEPTIONAL** job, then you make amends and get your family off shunning. Right now, no one, even Prowl, can speak to you and you know that. Amirite?"

Partition glowered at Ratchet but he was right. "What happens then? When I get off probation?"

"You become my assistant in all things including diplomacy and I train you to **MY** exacting standards. If you excel and there is no reason you can't short of your own bull headedness, then I keep you. If not, the data center will have a new drone. That is the only way at this moment right now that you stay out of prison," Ratchet said.

"Why would you take on this slagger, Ratchet?" Rascal asked with fascination. "He's a whiny aft cry baby who wants to be king again."

"I have a thing for lost causes," he said. "I'm bonded to Ironhide." He gave a dazzling smile as they laughed, all but Partition. He looked at the youngster who was staring at Ratchet warily. "You will never do anything that I don't tell you to do and if I ever found out that you were telling **ANYONE** including your genitors **ANYTHING** involved with the job, I will file treason papers against you myself. Understand?"

He stared at Ratchet, then sat back folding his arms over his chest. "You think I can't do this."

"The odds are long, infant, but who thought we could retake Cybertron without a shot?" Ratchet replied. He grinned slightly. "You have to save your family from your disgrace, then excel as the data center. What about it? Am I wrong or is there something in you that isn't spoiled, entitled and wrong?"

Partition leaned forward with a smirk. "You're on, slagger."

"That's **AMBASSADOR** Slagger to you, infant," Ratchet said leaning into Partition's space himself.

Partition leaned back slightly flummoxed by the move, then nodded. He looked at the others. "Can I go? I'm due at work."

"I'm going to call to see that you do and check in every single orn. You better be on time, do a good job and leave on time or you and I will be speaking again," Marlow replied.

Partition stood, then walked out. The door closed behind him. That was when Rascal and Marlow turned to Ratchet. **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RATCHET!?"**

-0-Moments later in the hallway

Marlow chuckled. "Some fine orn your sense of mercy is going to get you slagged."

"That's going to happen when I tell Ironhide. He's on the court and has to take the apology and see if the congregation agrees," Ratchet said.

"You might have to vouch for him," Rascal said. He was formerly high caste and knew the process. "Will you vouch for him?"

"Ask me at the moment he tries to make amends. I'm not sure he can do it," Ratchet said. "This may be his last chance to change. Small thing for me to take him on."

"If you say so," Rascal said.

-0-Later on Cybertron

" **YOU DID WHAT!?"**

"Surely, Ironhide, you can be clearer and louder," Ratchet replied blandly. They were standing in a cleared area waiting for another delegation. Everyone in the group including Prime was listening, most with grins.

" **WHAT THE FRAG! HE'S IMPOSSIBLE! NEXT THING YOU'LL DO IS ADOPT HIM!"**

"That's a thought but he has family already. Maybe we can hook him up with a daughter. Chromia is out of the picture. Did you know she's in pre-bond with her war criminal and only marginally better brother of Turmoil? It's a rumor," Ratchet replied.

"Since when?" Ironhide asked as he stepped closer to Ratchet, his optical ridges narrowing.

"Since I just made it up," Ratchet said moving closer to Ironhide. "We have a few unbonded daughters. What the frag kind of atar are you to not seek their matrimonial bliss? You know. **LIKE US!"**

" **LEAVE THE SEXY OUT OF THIS, OLD MECH!"** Ironhide bellowed.

"Yes. Please," Sunstreaker interjected with a big grin.

Laughter broke the moment as the two combatants stepped back. Ironhide frowned cutely. "He's trouble, Ratchet. He can't be trusted."

"I know. **SEE!?** " Ratchet said with a dazzling smile and widely spread servos.

"Then this is tactical somehow," Jazz said from the top of a pile of rubble nearby. "I could be wrong. I'm not that good at interpreting insanity."

Prime grinned, then stood up from the boxes where he was sitting. "I am going to trust you on this one, Ratchet. I know you have a good intention but you know the limitations."

"By spark," Ratchet replied. "You're going to be getting a petition to rescind a shunning shortly, Hardie. I want to be there."

"You **have** to be. He can maybe, **MAYBE,** end it for the family but he won't be able to do so for himself without someone to vouch for him. He needs a mentor and sponsor," Hard Drive said.

"I loathe Praxian customs," Ratchet replied with a grin. "It'll still be the best show in town."

"If he fails, Ratchet, there will be no second chances," Raptor said. "If you fail to live up to your act of contrition to end a shunning, then it's permanent and lifelong. It will be limited to the petitioner. Their family … his brothers and genitors will have to shun him too."

"What a fragged system," Ratchet said. "Did you ever hear of anyone ending up that way?"

"No. It was enough to keep them on the straight and narrow. But that was then, on Cybertron with the System in place. This isn't either and will be much harder," Hard Drive said. "I will have to ensure that he and his understands that. Your burden only extends to a helping hand. If he fails, he chose to do so and the consequences are his alone. Understand that, Ratchet. If he fails, he only has himself to blame."

Ratchet nodded. "I think we're going to have to go out to the Valles when he frags up so I can beat the slag out of him."

"Probably, though I did not hear that," Optimus said to great laughter. "When does this begin?"

"In thirty orns," Ratchet replied. "First, he has to get through the probation he's under at the data center. That will be obstacle number one. At least if he fails there, he had a chance."

"Slagger. Soft sparked slagger. **I DRAW THE LINE! YOU WILL NOT ADOPT HIM!** " Ironhide said with a grin.

"Putty in my servos," Ratchet said as Ironhide pulled him in for a hug.

-0-Las Vegas

Alor sat at the console sorting through data. The children's playpen that held Scout was folded away in a closet. The happy little baby wasn't coming in the morning with him, then transferring to his other father later that afternoon. He was in school. Blackjack had mooned around, then set an internal alarm to get to the school in time for his joor of participation. Alor glanced at a clock, did the math, then debated letting 'Jack know he had to be at the school. Then he decided he didn't have to. He grinned slightly, sighed deeply, then continued. It sucked not having the baby here.

-0-Mooning around Cybertron in District Eight about the same time

Blackjack had left the school after delivering Scout that morning. The infant didn't seem too upset to go with the aides. Prima was there and so was Prowler, though that little baby was in a different group than the other two. Miler and Venture dropped Prima off looking as blue as he did, then they chatted and went their own ways. Riding the Metro to The City to go to The Fortress and his district on Cybertron, he considered getting his schedule adjusted so he could … hang around and … be there and all before school had to start.

He got slag from his father so he went to Cybertron under a black cloud. On the way there, Blackjack decided to be at the Academy even if it meant he had to walk out of a bridge into traffic in front of the building. He had gone over things with his district staff, checked in with Lebus and Shackle in Iacon, inspected this and that, then booked it to the bridge to pop back to Mars with hopefully enough time to get there. He had landed, hustled to the Metro and fussed internally all the way to Terra. Hustling out of the station, he practically ran to the school to enter with the other genitors in time to go to the classrooms for the first time.

'Jack, General of the Army, stood meekly in line with Venture and the other new genitors. Prowler was now five joors in with no further homeschool and his old dad participating, so he didn't have Ironhide coming any more to get his joor of guided instruction in. Ironhide was still miffed about it, his little mech.

He could relate.

"Please come in and take a seat along the wall. The first joor of your participation is to watch. We are going over the concepts of the decaorn so you can get ideas and figure out how to do this without a lot of chaos," a teacher said. Miss Birdie was sitting at a desk nearby with her eagle optics fixed upon them. They felt small even though two of them were Bulkhead and Scar. They sat meekly and watched.

"Children," another teacher said. They all paused from their different activities around the huge room to look at her. She was very tall for a femme with a soft voice and tattoos of the Circle, Missionaries, the teacher's union, and Network on her long slender arms. "Come to sit here with me." She sat, then patted the ground. They came running and sat, huddling together happily. She grinned. "How are we today?"

They all talked at once, even a shy little femme who was sitting by herself before this. This was her second day of school and some of it was shy-making. One of them stood up, a little mech with very cute mech wings. **"I HAVE A DOG!"**

The teacher laughed as Miss Birdie who was watching grinned. "That's so nice, Pico."

Pico grinned, then looked around. He pointed to his genitor who was sitting by the door on the bench. **"THAT'S MY ADA!"**

Prima stood, then looked at his own father. "My Atar," he said pointing to Venture.

"Your family came," the teacher said. She patted the floor. "Let's sit and show them how we sing."

They looked at their genitors, then sat down together. She grinned, then began. "I was a little child living on Cybertron. The sun came up and I went outside," she sang as the children joined her.

There wasn't a dry optic on a genitor in the room.

-0-Data Drone

He sat at his terminal fuming as he entered the data. It was dry and had to do with a foundation on Earth, whatever that was. Apparently, the Nation had zillions of dollars and was spending them on helping the insects remake their world. He didn't consider that. His mind was on the game. Clearly, Ratchet didn't believe he could do this. Ratchet expected him to fail. He wouldn't. He would show that low caste slagger who he was. He had sent a petition to Hard Drive to have a reconsideration from the congregation over the shunning. That would be hard. As hard as anything he had ever done, in fact.

This part, entering slag into the computer … piece of cake.

The afternoon would drone onward and when he left, he would do so precisely on time.

-0-TBC 3-23-17 **edited 3-24-17**

Leoness: I agree. I love a bold bot. ;)


	454. Chapter 454

Whoa. This was supposed to go out last night. :( Here we go. :D

The Diego Diaries: Life (dd5 454)

-0-Ops Center, later

"What's this I hear about you taking on Partition?"

Ratchet sat, then stared at Prowl. "Do you see this?" he asked raising his red servos up. "These will lay on and heal the unclean."

Prowl grinned. "Fat chance." He sat back with a smirk. "Then you admit … you don't wash?"

"I would think fragging the Messiah would have rounded some of your edges, Prowler. Never change." Ratchet replied with a brilliant smile.

They both grinned at each other. Prowl sat forward. "You do know that I will never give you anything that he might accidentally see."

"Neither will I. I'm steering him into medicine."

They both stared at each other, then burst into laughter. "How was Cybertron?" Prowl asked.

"Getting there. Mostly. Still hurts to see it," Ratchet said as he put his big old peds up on a chair. "When the orn comes that everything is fixed, you and I will go to the electrical closet in Engineer Hall and get wasted."

"Pencil me in," Prowl said with a smirk.

-0-Circle of Light Preparatory Academy, Terra … earlier

He stood in the lobby, the first one there. It had been a long two joors without his little buddy. By now, they usually had a big walk around in the district that Blackjack commanded on Cybertron, then a cookie together in his office where the baby sat on his desk nom-noming as he told his life story to his big old infatuated old pa. He would play in his playpen while Blackjack reviewed the bookish stuff, then nap in his little box bed on the desk of his big old dad. Their day together would culminate in receiving delegations and holding meetings before coming home to Mars.

He was good at it, this life of his and his old pa never failed to note all his many talents to others. "He walks really well. He has a grip too. He has about forty words and he likes books. I read them to him and he chews on the edges." (Laughter by everyone at this point) "I never thought I'd ever see a better sparkling than my son, Ironhide, but little mech here … he's aces. Sparkling is a caution."

Given that Blackjack was much loved, his sparkling was that cute and there was nothing sweeter than an older genitor who had a (relatively unexpected) child, everyone would agree. They would watch the tiny Ironhide walking around the area wherever they were examining rocks as he smiled at everything and everyone. They would watch as Blackjack would kneel down to listen to his son as he babbled about something he had found and wanted to show his old dad. It was very sweet.

Now, he had to wait for his son who was with others, those who didn't know what sort of cookie he liked best, or that he slept with his teddy bear, or that he liked to sing for others when they went somewhere on a shuttle. They didn't know how much his smile could stop his old dad in his tracks and make his old spark sing. When he had to go to school, when he had to take the bright light of his smile and give it to someone else, it nearly dropped his old dad to his knees. They had kept Ironhide with them on their postings. He had only gone to a real school in Praxus when he was assigned to run the Autobot Military Academy. Even then, not larking around with a little mech following him, dollie in servo and questions galore had been tough. Now? It was brutal.

The doors opened as aides came out with infants. They handed them to their 'owners'. The joor where they had to come and actually do the work was going to start the next orn. At the time as they were sitting along the wall on benches watching their children go through their first orn of school, they were intimidated and thrilled at the way their kids responded to the gentle teachings of the teachers. Then they were kicked out until the medical team of the Circle Educational System did the measurements of the new kids for their school records. Everyone had left contritely, some to do short errands and him to pace nervously until he could get his little buddy back.

Blackjack had paced in the lobby along with others while still more sat on chairs and couches minus those who ran out for short errands. They were genitors who had done this before and were better at the changeover. It was a mixed bag, the genitors. Some were delighted but most were pensive if not downright depressed. They had to give up their little buddies to The System. The doors finally opened with aides walking out to deliver the babies. Miss Birdie dropped The Word and everyone fled. Blackjack booked it to Cybertron as fast as he could. Possession was nine points of the law.

-0-Kelso

They had been processed, then released into a camp where they were given shelter and opportunity to assimilate before going to work in their various chosen professions. Some of them, about a quarter, were going to be full-time soldiers. They were before and they would remain now. Kelso and his officers were part of that group. Right now, they were finding families and friends, learning things that they needed to know about the old neighborhood, and what the changes were now.

Kelso sat in an entertainment tent playing cards with old friends. They were workers at the steel mill nearby, one that was a standalone to support the city-former nearby. They were making steel for towers and that alone. It came in as energon and went out as massively long girders that would someday be the bones of towers where lives would be lived. It was noisy but tolerable. They could dial down and many did. "When I left the place was on fire. We were sent to the Rim where we were told to stay. When this fell apart, we made our way back going the long way."

"We're glad you're back. Less guns pointing at us this way, Kelsie. I hope more come," a mech said as he dealt the cards.

"That remains to be seen," Kelso said as he organized his cards. "They still have discipline out there. No one is going to come if it means they could die. There's a lot of families in hiding."

"I hate that part the most," another said as they began to ante into the pot. "Everyone needs to come home and help us here. We have homes in the towers for the worst off among us with more coming for the rest of us. I don't like the idea of anyone feeling that they could die at any moment."

Kelso nodded, his expression grim. "That's why we left. We'll get them. All of them. Ante up, boys."

They did.

-0-After work at home

"What do you mean?"

"I put in papers to seek the withdrawal of the shunning," Partition replied as they sat at the dining table having dinner. Morius and Inweld were with them. They stared at Partition. "I will. I have already sent in the request."

"Why? Do you know what you have to do? You have to practically beg the congregation to rescind their ruling and you have to mean it, Partition. You have to convince them that they were the wronged party from your behavior, that you understand that and you are truly repentant and sorry," Laslo said with surprise. "You have to make them really believe you won't do it again."

Partition stared at his plate a moment, then his family. "Don't make this harder than it's going to be. We need to end this. We can't speak to anyone and they can't speak to us. Do you want this to continue?"

"No," Lucius replied. "I loathe this whole business. If this were Cybertron, this would never have happened."

"But it isn't," Morius said glancing at his father. "If we can't make that distinction now and understand it, then there will be nothing but trouble ahead. We have to accept the reality we live in, then work from there."

It was silent, then Lucius vented a sigh. "We have to do the same at the congregation, but you have to set the request to them. We all have to say that we were wrong, that your ada and I are … bad genitors and will rectify our 'mistakes'." He looked furious a moment, then glanced at his family. "We will get through this. Then we shall see what we can do. I gave a lot of thought to the political structure here. We can get on the committees, then press for a Senate. If there's a political entity that counterbalances Prime, then things can be done that advance our cause."

"There isn't support for that, Atar," Morius said. He looked at his father. "The congregation has moved on. Those that still wish for things to be different have given up as well. They don't see it happening, not now, not never."

It was a silent meal for the duration of dinner.

-0-Cybertron

She stood on a chair next to her father as he worked on the business of business, her slim little arm resting on his shoulder. She had come along with her father when he came back to Vos after work to look over some things that needed his signature. Hound had traded jobs with another commander, one who was a new father who wanted to be closer to home. He was no longer a ship commander in the DMZ facing off Razorclaw and his horde. He commanded instead a management district on Cybertron, one of eight that divided the monster planet into organized and organizable chunks. He was here during her school orn, then home at night, though sometimes there were things to do that took him back on to the job, but they weren't many or often.

Silverbow who had been here before enjoyed it greatly, inviting herself along to 'help him'. She stood on a chair next to Hound as he sat at the command table in the ops center in Vos. The mechs there loved her coming and even more so when she decided to bring donuts with her. They took a detour to the bakery in Metroplex each time to pick out donuts for all the Ops Center crew and the guards nearby based on her estimation of what they liked and 'might want, Atar'. Donuts and a little femme. What could anyone ask for that was better?

She was the only child from the original colony outside of Ironhide's family that had come to her home world so far and stood on its soil. Dart had come with Starscream once in a while but never left his carryhold. His ada wasn't going to risk strangeness happening with the baby when he was here. Cybertron was still highly dangerous and would be for some time but the skyline outside was rising up and the debris that had been such a blight was fading away. Lights were on poles. Streets were paved and marked. Stores were open. It was glorious.

She had shared this moment during school and had been acclaimed for it. She loved to come here. Her father made a point of showing her around. She rode on his arm as he walked about pointing out this and that landmark and this and that improvement. She listened intently to his recitation of their ancestral home world, this place where a great and ancient species had risen to the heights, then fell to the depths. It was a tragic story as told by her father but he always left it at the end on an upbeat note. He told her that some fine orn she would come here and see it for herself, the reborn Empire and the greatness of her own people.

She couldn't wait.

-0-On Mars in Special Detention-'Entry By Primal Order Only', Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

It was time to let them out of their dog kennels. Gee-Gee, a lot of her biggest mechs and their big, big guns were gathered, their malice-shaped menace hanging over the moment like a mist as they watched Colius walk to the first cage. The Officer of the Orn for Special Detention dropped the bars. "Come out, Neo," Colius said. "Line up on the yellow line over there."

She stared at him, then walked out like the Great God Queen of Egypt toward the line nearby. Pausing on it, she stood sphinx-like looking directly ahead. She was a beautiful deadly femme, this Neo. Kudon was next. He joined her after this release, the second one of his detention. He had been taken out earlier in their engagement to be 'fixed' …

"Time to come out, Kudon," the officer said as the group with him gathered. They had stunning devices on long handles instead of the usual tazers given that Kudon had a defect in his spark chamber and could die easily if care wasn't taken.

Neo who was locked up down the row from him walked to the edge of the bars to watch. "What are you doing? Where is he going?"

"To the hospital. He has a defect that needs fixing up," the officer said. "We're going to do this calmly. You have to come and if you want to protest that we'll stun you, Kudon. Just come along nicely and be saved. Anything that you do might damage it worse. You might die if you protest."

"So you say," Kudon said as he moved back from the gate of his holding cell. Everyone in the area including Ironhide and Springer moved toward their bars to watch this, the only break in routine since coming here. He stepped back as the officer moved over to let his team enter. It didn't last long, his moment of rebellion before a stun stick touched him and Kudon went down.

Neo who was watching screamed. **"KUDON! WHAT DID YOU DO!? STOP!"**

The officer of the group turned to her. "He's just stunned. He's going to the hospital, then stay overnight for observation. When Ratchet's sure he's going to be fine, he'll come back here."

 **"TAKE ME! TAKE ME TOO!"** Neo yelled. **"I'M HIS BOND!"**

"I don't have that authorization," the officer said. "I'll tell them your request when we get him there."

They picked him up and started back. They would hear Neo scream and yell the entire way to the broad gate and a small runabout that would fly all of them to the prison hospital nearby. Waiting there, Ratchet and three of his students would take him inside, remove his spark and replace his chamber. The reseating of his spark was a miraculous procedure of which Ratchet was a master. The students would watch, assist on the edge and leave the hospital with a sense of reverence for 'a master at work' that they didn't have to this degree before. They would also know how to do it. They would also pray they never had to do something so nervewracking and scary themselves.

Ever.

On the line in the here and now ...

The prisoners stood on the line waiting to go back to their cells. They would but it would be different. Some would go to smaller enclosures where they would be divided up. Kudon and Neo would have a single cell block, small and suitable for two. The others would go back to the big one while Jetta would stay in the one he had been removed to for protection. They would be put inside, then the bars would be turned back on. The guards would go back to their business and the prisoners would be once more stuck with each other.

It would drone onward with this, the only diversion since the fight.

Night would fall shortly and lights would come on. In a number of fenced-in pens, there would be different groups of individuals staring at each other and the sky. Each other, they would know. The stars above? Not so much.

-0-TBC 3-25-17 **edited 4-13-17**


	455. Chapter 455

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 455)

-0-The next orn at the Ops Center

The reports droned onward as everyone brought everyone up-to-date. There was a lot of money made through Autobot Nation businesses and more requests hard arrived to expand their main retail franchise, Autobot Outpost, into cities and countries all over Earth. Given that the products were beautiful, functional, exotic, made by actual aliens, and super helpful, the demand was high. That the proceeds of the high quality, yet relentlessly low priced objects were going to charities and to help Earth's many problems was incentive as well.

It was a problem for some, though not for the bots, that the product line they produced was kept to a very low price, lower than anyone on Earth with their motivation to accumulate wealth could understand. The idea of anyone not having access to basic 'things' was not in the thinking of the Cybertronians. Leaving anyone out because of money wasn't part of their overall plan and thinking.

"We have 1,100 retail outlets worldwide, Lord Optimus," Venture said as he checked his data. "We have requests to built 1,500 more around the world. We can supply them with products and the like easily including our new line of environmental devices that will detoxify houses and their water supplies. It won't matter if the water coming into a home is polluted or its pipes are corrosive. The treatment devices will render their water clean and healthy anyway."

"That is good news," Prime said. "That single factor kills millions of people every year and makes more sick with wholly preventable illnesses."

Ratchet nodded. "It's shameful how simple things are to fix the ills of the world."

Wheeljack nodded. "We have a lot of tech that we can use to help Earth. We're having a conference here in a month and will discuss that with the scientists coming here. We want to devise a Martian and Terran tech consortium to be able to put it out there in an organized manner without violating the Tyrest treaties or giving them things to weaponize. I'll get with you on the outline when you have a moment."

Prime nodded. "Very well," he said as Prowl noted it on his datapad.

"We have a preliminary report to make about rescuing Cybertron, Optimus," Perceptor said. He picked up a datapad, then glanced at Wheeljack. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Wheeljack grinned. "Sure," he said taking the datapad as Perceptor shifted a dozing Resolve to his shoulder.

"That sparkling looks comfortable," Ratchet said with a grin. "How is he doing in school?"

"Most excellently," Perceptor said proudly. "He has a nice group to work with. Prima and Scout are now in the same group even if he entered just a little bit before them."

"That is a nice group," Prowl said. "Our daughters and Prowler are ahead of them."

Perceptor nodded. "The school has so many wonderful children attending. We are very pleased."

"What about you, Blackjack?" Bulkhead asked to be ornery.

Blackjack glowered at him with making a sound. Prowl smirked slightly, then glanced around the table. "Right, then … next?"

Huge laughter greeted that. "How about moving planets?" Ratchet asked to steer everyone back on track.

Wheeljack turned to Prime. "We have our program fine tuned enough to move satellite-sized bodies over vast distances. We were last checking the Proxima Centauri, Tau Ceti and Arcturus systems for suitability when we came together last time. Perceptor can tell you about them," Wheeljack said.

Perceptor tapped a computer console. A three-dimensional image appeared at optic level over the table. It showed the Arcturus system. "Arcturus is 36 light-years from us and is suitable in the sense that stationing a planet in the system would be easy enough to do. We have done the math of balancing them and working their orbital paths out so they would be safe in the same system without collisions.

"The star is about one and a half times the size of our own here but its only about three-quarters as hot. It's very fast moving, part of a group crashing through this galaxy that might have been part of a dwarf galaxy of its own. Though its less hot, it's about 2-300 times brighter than Sol and is expanding. We could place Cybertron around it without a lot of trouble but its moving onward. In a million years we won't be able to see it in the sky like we do now.

"Tau Ceti, on the other hand, is a better place as well as being very close to us. Its about 12 light years away and has planets in orbits that are going to be helpful to our placement of Cybertron. We've gone through the systems, all three of them, seeking lifeforms that must be protected and found none," Perceptor said. "We have dismissed Proxima Centauri as a possible place for us to settle our home world. The problem is that its bursts of energy would be problematic and also, it's a red dwarf and on its way out. We need something better. I would suggest that we take in Tau Ceti as our goal site. It has manageable problems. First and foremost, we need to land two or three large gas giants into the outer reaches of the star's pull so that it can allow the constant bombardment of the planets in the inner system to have relief."

"What is the likelihood that we can do that, Perceptor?" Prime asked.

"I could give you the reams of mathematics and physics that will show how it's done but I'll spare you. We have three gas giants spotted and the orbital paths in the system for them to be placed. When that's aligned and stable, we can work out the placement for Cybertron. We already have it worked out but we have to make sure that the system is stable before we do this. The stresses and strains, the balances have been worked out by our youngsters led by Miler but there's always that period before we move again that will determine how we do. Three or so new planets circling a sun puts different strains on things. We have to be sure."

The soldiers who were lounging on the table watching and listening to the conversation were tuned out for this part at the request of Prowl. It was just another part of their story that they weren't allowed to hear. Given how much they were granted, this was a small thing. Their part was coming up shortly.

"When and where are you going to try out moving something as unstable as a gas giant or a gaseous planet?" Springer asked. He hated gas giants. They were good hiding places for the enemy and many were the times he nearly shuffled off to the Matrix because of that.

"We have one located in a system 327 light years from here. We will move it from its present location to a system that has small rocky planets around their star to see what happens. This has been done before I want you to know," Wheeljack said as Miler nodded. "It's in the literature and we have scoured every source including Shockwave and the few databases we have that contain Jhiaxus's voodoo. We have made sure that there's nothing going on with this system. It's too young and hot to have life but we still checked to the scale of protocol such a move requires. In three orns we can give it a shot. We've done the balancing math for the system and will place a huge gas giant first, then two smaller ones. We want to duplicate this system which we find very elegant and suitable for our needs with Cybertron."

"What is the risk of transporting Cybertron from where it is to somewhere else? What would keep it from coming apart and disintegrating on the way?" Prime asked, stating the unthinkable.

"We have perfected the containment field, the one we use to hold images during fireworks. That was the first step. Now we've been moving heavy objects, the odd asteroid and the like. We've figured out the math but Teletraan will run the move. This will be automated for the relief of error," Wheeljack said as Perceptor nodded. "We won't jeopardize anyone. If it isn't perfection Teletraan will abort the mission."

"Alright," Prime said. "The decision will ultimately be mine which includes the responsibility."

It was quiet a moment, then Springer leaned forward. "This is a committee. We will all bear responsibility."

It was silent a moment, then Prime turned to the scientists. "I want the greatest amount of vigilance for all that we do related to this process. Even the gas planets must be moved with intense care. I want to know that you are without the slightest doubt. We can wait for as long as it takes."

Wheeljack nodded. "We know."

Prime glanced at Prowl. "We need to have a military meeting," he said glancing at the civilians. "Thank you for your attendance and all that you do is very greatly appreciated."

The civilians gathered their things, then walked out together. When the doors closed, Prime turned to the humans. "Gentlemen, we have to discuss the problem presented to us regarding the rumor that there might be ringers in the garrison on-world at the moment. There is rumored to be two."

The humans glanced at each other, then the bots. :Optimus, we've been working on this from our end and we're convinced that the two are among the Beta team that came with the consulate. We're watching them now:

Prime nodded. "That is a good idea, William. We will assist you as you need."

:Thank you: Will said grimly. :We're monitoring their behavior and communications but so far they've been on top of their game:

Prime nodded. "We will help you. What do you know about Rick Harris thus far?"

:He's working to be part of the humans here: Niall Graham said. :He's followed the rules, been pleasant to be around and helps out in the greater community. For now, he's not a problem:

"We monitor his communications," Jazz said. "It's part of our protocol and we plan to do so for the ringers. I suppose that might frag you off but our security is affected by their presence."

Lennox nodded. :I figured as much:

"It would be a coup on their part to plant spies here," Ratchet said. "Fraggers."

:We'll keep them close. They work at the consulate part time and work with us on training the rest of the time: Bobby Epps replied. :We want them too:

The conversation continued including the news of a newly revised formal petition to build a permanent human settlement on-world that would be semi-autonomous and much closer in alignment with the way things were done here. The process would be reviewed shortly, then a conference would be held here with those involved to go over the decision that Prime promised he would make if the plan passed his experts and department heads.

:I have to ask you, Optimus, about the newcomers at the prison: Will Lennox ventured. :I kind of have a question for them. If they exist backward from you historically and all on their world, what about us? What about Earth? Do we have the same problem too? Are we the bad guys or what?:

"That's a good question," Wheeljack said with a grin. He continued to grin at the humans until they smirked back. "Let me think on it."

:Do that: Niall said. :I would love to meet my bad self. Literally:

"That sounds like the good of the order unless you have something more to say," Ratchet said leaning back to enjoy himself.

"I always have something more to say," Prowl said before he was buried in scorn and derision.

"Perfect genitor for Bluestreak," Springer said with a chuckle.

"That's right," Prowl said casting a cool optic on the first Mrs. Optimus Prime. "Perfect, genitor and Prowl go together like-" He was then too busy ducking baked goods to finish his remarks.

Prime grinned at him as he sat back up again. Prowl glared at everyone. "Someone has to clean this room afterward and it won't be me," he said with some heat.

"Wah," Ratchet said. "Tell me who you're betting on for the championship game shortly. I give even odds it won't be Praxus."

Then it was his turn to duck baked goods.

-0-Sitting in an office off-world on Cybertron watching the monitor as they participated in their districts on-world...

The monitor was split to allow the ten senior commanders on Cybertron to participate in committee meetings. It was amusing to watch a stick-up-his-aft marauder like Prowl unwind his mainspring a bit. Ratchet was always good for a laugh and so was Blackjack who was still furious about his little buddy. Lebus and Shackle sat with Hard Drive grinning at the screen as their favorite part of the meeting unrolled as well. Everyone there was happy with Prime's happiness.

"This is good," Shackle said with a chuckle. "I think I want a donut."

Hard Drive who was watching the screen nodded. "I would like one too if you don't mind."

Shackle complied with a donut curve ball to the back of Hard Drive's helm.

Prime wasn't the only one who liked for the good of the order.

-0-TBC 3-26-17 **edited 4-13-17**


	456. Chapter 456

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! (dd5 456)

-0-Meeting time … for the good of the order ...

"So, essentially, it was your fault," Springer said as he grinned at Hercy.

"You have that backward, infant. I don't **do** fault," Hercy said as the group laughed.

Prime grinned. "Then we all agree. Hercy can go get Razorclaw for us."

General agreement erupted around the table. Prime sat back relaxing into the flow of the BS as it went around the table. They hadn't talked about Razorclaw yet but they would. At the moment, Ops Center was tracking two things. One was a big group of refugees, perhaps 2,500-3,000 that were coming around to them the long way and the other an equal size fleet of Decepticons that had come to join up with Razorclaw. Obviously, the news was out. Prime had Cybertron. He had worlds. Don't frag with him. No one is big enough to do that.

Yet.

The door opened as Smokescreen walked in with a datapad. He leaned down to Prowl, discussed the contents off line, then walked out to take up station again. Prowl studied the datapad as Kup studied him. "Looks like bad news?"

Prowl glanced up. "Actually, we have a group of refugees coming this way and they might not know about Razorclaw. They're coming the long way around toward our signal. They haven't notified us yet or perhaps they can't. We do, however, have the capability to know about them and the same sized group of Decepticons that are nearby, shadowing them because of the stations on the DMZ combining their sensors."

The room became quiet. Springer leaned forward with a serious expression. "Then we're going to bridge out for them and come back."

Prime nodded. "I also want the group of Decepticons to turn back or surrender."

"They probably won't. Consider if they don't," Hercy said. "What is the likelihood that if we took them on Razorclaw would come to assist?"

It was quiet as they considered that. The humans sitting on their comfortable chairs listened as these great warriors considered the problem before them. It was intensely silent, then Hard Drive weighed in on a monitor. "I don't think they want to risk the possibility that you would lift off the city-formers to take them down. Couple that with six metro-formers already there along with six dreadnoughts … it would be suicide by bot."

Prime nodded. "I would be terribly surprised if he did. We will have to bring the refugees in by bridge. They cannot be caught in the middle of this. Prowl, do you have a plan worked out?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes," he said. "I will organize it now at your command."

"You have it," Prime said as he stood. The others did too, some grumping and others jokingly snarking at Kup and Hercy. They turned to Prime as they reached the door. "Let us get our people," he said.

The group turned together as one and walked out to gather into the fold all of the lost sheep.

-0-In the refugee group coming

They had been on the Rim, refugees from Cybertron that had fled to settle where they could during the Great Diaspora after it was clear that to stay was to become a slave. They had gathered their elders, siblings, children and what they could carry, boarded a ship and never looked back. It felt like death to do so, to see your world fading away into the darkness. Being a refugee anywhere in any galaxy was an eternal night of damnation. Insecurity, fear and a sense of doom that never left, those were the hallmarks of national homelessness. Fleeing war into the unknown left marks and they had them. Some of them had managed to make a life and have families. Some of them already had them before The Fall. Now they were running again, running over and over taking their agonized families with them.

But this time it was with a dullness that couldn't be quenched. It was with a darkness of despair so deep that nothing, even the grave, could lift it. A family sat by the windows staring out, a family whose life had been crushed by fate at the last permanent colony spot they had made, the one where their children were separated, the one that was beautiful and peaceful. The Decepticons had come along with organic allies who had acid monsters. They had shot the place up. They hadn't listened to their leaders try to explain that they were harmless and wouldn't cause trouble.

They were chased out under gunfire and the chaos had been soul killing. In the shooting battles that drove them away, three little mechs had been lost. The main group had been forced to flee without them. They had tried to get them somewhere in the darkness and had fought to go back but it wasn't to be. The ships lifted off as the colony burned and somewhere in the darkness below, three children were lost.

The family group that was theirs, these lost children, went through the motions of living now. They had no highs nor lows, just a dull flat nothingness that was their fixed frame of reference. When recharge finally overtook them they fell into dreams, terrible dreams of their children being killed by monsters or dying of hunger alone, calling for them, awash with tears. They would awaken agonized. It had broken them inside, sapping all of their essence. Now it was a matter of moving on with the others, putting one ped in front of the other. As they fled toward the Prime, hearing his voice in the darkness, three pairs of mechs, a good dozen elders, a number of siblings and their children tried not to think of Bos, Co-D, and Reflector being lost.

The future was before them but it was as gray as it was that night when they had to leave. They were as crushed and broken as that night when they flew away leaving their three children behind.

-0-On the ground

They gathered on the flight line in a well-choreographed dance of organization and relief. The humans were in the box in Rem's arms as he carried it to Revo's ship. It would be latched in, then the ships would fill. Seekers were already in space at the Trigger waiting to go with the five battle shuttles that would accompany Xantium and Omega. They were going to show the flag and if there was to be battle the mighty Omega and his delinquent younger brother would show them the error of their ways.

Prime walked up the ramp to Omega followed by Ironhide's family, all of whom bridged back to join in the fun. The ramps went up and so did the ships, all of them heading skyward into the slightly cloudy skies of mid-morning. They were gone nearly immediately. Prowl watched them, then turned to walk back. He would do so with Jacx who would find out during the live interview for The Hourly News that the colony would have a few thousand new refugee citizens shortly. They would be the last group housed in local urban centers before the site in the crater became the go-to settlement for newcomers. They headed across the crowded busy airfield toward The Fortress. As they did, the group going to get them flashed down the runners of the Trigger to enter the field of oblivion that would take them within viewing distance of the newcomers.

-0-Out there

Omega and Xantium swept out of the bridge followed by Seeker hordes and five bristling shuttles armed to the teeth. They flew forward toward a small group of lights coming forward in a tight formation. Prime who was sitting comfortably on Omega glanced at Rem, his pilot. "I would like to speak to the refugees, Rem."

Rem nodded and made the connection. "You are live, Lord Optimus."

He nodded. "Refugee group, this is Optimus Prime. Who leads you?"

An exhausted emotional voice came over the intercom system. "Lord Optimus … this is Search Light. I lead the group. We're so glad to hear you. Tell us what we have to do. We need to come to safety. We have been harassed and chased for a while now and we're at the end of our tether."

"I hear you and we are sending ships to surround your group. We will be coming to you. When we reach you turn over the control of your group to Red Wing, the field commander of the Seeker flight who will be guarding you."

"Understood," the voice said, then the line went dormant. The soft white noise of static could be heard as Search Light began to receive the rescuers.

"What is the status of the Decepticon group, Raptor?" Prime asked.

Raptor who was huddled over the sensors glanced toward Prime. "They're slowing. They don't seem to want to make contact. I wonder why?" He grinned. "What's the plan for them?"

Prime grinned slightly. "Plan? You want a plan?" he asked with a smirk. "Open a channel, Rem, please."

"You are live, sir," Rem replied.

"Decepticon group, this is Optimus Prime. You are trespassing in my domain and harassing civilians of my protection. Who is in command?"

"I am, Prime … Charger," a deep voice replied. "We just want to pass through. We weren't harassing the civilians. We're just both going the same direction. Let us pass and we won't cause any trouble."

"You may not stay here in my territory," Prime said. "Turn back and leave this area."

It was silent a moment. "We aren't here to fight, Prime. Let us pass through and all will be well."

"You have been told to leave, Charger. Stay and we fight. Leave and you live," Prime replied.

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "Very well, Prime. We're leaving. Charger, out."

The line went dead as everyone waited. "They're turning around, Prime," Raptor said as he looked up from sensors. "They're gathering steam and leaving down the trail again."

"How far and how long?" Ironhide mused. "They're smart enough to step back but I don't see them leaving. Bootes is pretty scarce for places to go and the other places include territory still held by Megatron. They're sort of boxed in. Nothing tells me that they won't try it again."

"I agree," Prime said. "I want sensor buoys out here, planted and hidden. Make them trip wire types so they send only when someone passes. That way they will be harder to detect. Right now, let us get the refugees out of here."

The ships dispatched to watch the 'Cons leave waited behind as the others turned to go to the refugees. It would take a while to gather them up, some with ships towed while others flew their own way to safety. Among them would be a wan and saddened family.

-0-On the ground in Autobot City

Ratchet stood on the airfield triaging the refugees as they came forward along with First Aid, Gypsy, and Goldwing. They came in a steady stream and but for hunger and anguish, they were a good solid group. They had been from the Praxus area mostly, a number of professionals and worker bees finding solidarity in their misery. Some of them were Missionaries, some were teachers and engineers from the institutes in Praxus while others were the workers who built and kept things going. Now they were a 'mixed' group, one who had bonded across castes, formed undying friendships forged in the white-hot heat of the Diaspora.

They walked past Ratchet in a steady stream to an immigration intake set up swiftly to add them to their colony. A group of escorts was there, ones specially trained to deal with emotional trauma. They would escort the refugees to whatever destination was determined best ... home, hospital or care center. They came and were tended. As they did, a ship landed nearby, Omega Supreme. Off that ship, Prime and most of Ironhide's family stepped heading toward the intake area.

Ratchet marked the armor of a few as they passed, welcoming the overwrought among the mutely exhausted. A big family passed him heading toward the Teletraan-interfaced computer stations of Immigration nearby. As they gave to the worker bees their details and names, an internal alarm went off in Ratchet's processor, one he had set for three little mechs the orn they came to him. He froze, then turned to look at the group standing in front of an intake officer. His energon ran cold and as he watched them with a fluttering spark, Prime and Ironhide along with his family reached him.

Prime paused to glance around, then turned to Ratchet. "How are they, Ratchet?" he asked.

Ratchet stared at the group by the computer. He didn't acknowledge anyone including Prime. At that moment, he couldn't hear them. He didn't even notice that they were there.

"Ratchet?" Prime asked as he moved to step into Ratchet's view. "Ratchet? Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Ratchet who jolted from his soul-killing surprise turned to him. "What?" he asked in a daze.

-0-TBC 3-27-17 **edited 4-13-17**


	457. Chapter 457

The Diego Diaries: Pivot (dd5 457)

-0-Greeting refugees on the Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

"Ironhide, go to where they are. When they're finished, find out who they are and where they're going," Ratchet said with urgency.

"Ratchet," Ironhide began before the big mech cut him off. He nodded, then walked toward Immigration to stand nearby the large mixed group being interviewed.

The others watched him go, then turned toward Ratchet. "What's happening?" Prowl asked with concern. He had a tiny flicker of an idea but it was so awful he couldn't articulate it.

"I think that group … I think they're Bos, Co-D and Reflector's family," Ratchet said as he turned to the others with him. "I'm linked into Teletraan all the time … the job," he said as he gathered his emotions back together. "I set an alarm for the names they gave me when they first came to us. That group has all of them. They're from Praxus and a couple from Iacon. It could be coincidence but I don't think so."

It was funereal as they watched the family begin to move on with a medical tech. They were being led to a bus that would take them to a placement in a medical facility. They didn't argue or decline. They walked together and boarded it. Ironhide walked forward to speak to the intake officer, then walked back to Ratchet. "That group is from Praxus. They're the House of Barnet and Cooper. They have elders and … why, Ratchet? What's the deal with them?"

Ratchet stared at him a moment, then turned to look at the bus. "That's Bos, Co-D and Reflector's family, Ironhide. They made it. The babies are theirs."

Ironhide stared at Ratchet, then the bus. He turned back to Ratchet looking as if he had been slammed by a Seeker. He stared at Ratchet, then turned back to the bus. "We don't know that. We don't know if its them."

"Then we find out. Where are they going?" Ratchet asked.

"To the Processor Hospital. They were flagged," Ironhide said as Ratchet began to walk with haste toward the facility on the other side of the highway that bordered Metroplex and Fort Max. The others, all of them, hurried to catch up.

-0-At the intake station at the Processor Hospital and Outpatient Center, Autobot City

Ratchet stood in the doorway watching a silent, defeated, exhausted, wan group enter to sit in chairs that filled the room. There were others here accompanied by their families who were waiting to be admitted. Ratchet girded himself, then walked to the group to sit with them. They sat in two rows, tired and almost indifferent to their surroundings. They looked emotionally crushed. He considered them, then leaned closer. "Who among you is Cooper?"

A big mech with weary optics glanced at him. "I am."

"I'm Ratchet, the chief doctor of the colony. I want to ask you some questions. It would help all of us if you can try to answer them," he said gently. "You're from Praxus."

Cooper nodded. "I am."

"What was your profession?" Ratchet asked.

"I made containers … barrels, boxes and stuff. I had my own business. I'm mid-caste," he said flatly.

"These are your family members?" Ratchet asked.

He nodded. No one else answered. They sat together, some staring at the floor, others at him with a dull indifferent expression. They were flagged for a reason.

"Is this your entire family?" Ratchet asked.

Cooper stared at him, then the floor. He shook his helm. "No. We all … some of us didn't make it."

"Children?" Ratchet asked.

Cooper glanced at him as did a couple of the others. Some of them looked exquisitely pained. "I can't talk about it."

"I see," Ratchet said. He scanned them, then sent them all a script to dull the agonies that were starting to flare up inside his own chassis. "I've sent you a sedative script. It will help you get through this better."

"No," an elder femme said, one who looked like death who was hugging her shoulders. "Nothing will ever be better." She looked at Ratchet with agonized optics. "Our children … three of our children didn't reach our ship in time to leave. They were left behind. Nothing will ever be good again."

Ratchet nodded, then arose. "Wait here. I have to speak to someone." He walked to the door and with him into the hallway everyone else came. "They're the family. They are the little mech's families."

Ironhide turned away a moment, then moved to the doorway. "This … I don't know, Ratchet. What do we do now? What about Sunspot?"

"One step at a time, Ironhide," Ratchet said as he squeezed the big mech's arm. "Right now, they're in no shape to hear this. We have to get them through the night, then talk about it with them in the morning. I need Rung and I need Dulce, the crisis counselor there as well."

Prime nodded. "I am sorry, Ratchet." He glanced at his best friend, his brother. "I am so sorry, Ironhide."

Ironhide turned to him. "I never expected to have a family. We have a good family and they're part of it. I can hardly ..." He paused. "They have to go to their families. You saw them. I just ..."

Ratchet embraced him tightly. "We will do this slowly and make sure that everyone is up to this. I don't want them to be so overcome they aren't well enough to take them back. Until then, no one can know. I don't want anyone to know."

"Alright. Tell us what you need us to do and we will, Ratchet," Prowl said with a stricken expression.

"This should be a happy occasion," Ironhide said. "We should be happy."

Ratchet squeezed Ironhide's servo. "We will do what we can, Ironhide." He walked back to the family who were looking a bit better with the edge of their agony shaved off. He sat. "You're going to be taken in here, Cooper, you and your family. We will work to get you on your peds and tomorrow I will come to talk to you. Until then, let the staff take care of you. Alright?"

He shrugged. "Okay," he said.

Ratchet squeezed his servo, then stood. "Get through the night. We will see what tomorrow brings." He walked to the door then down the hallway to where Jarro stood with Dulce. "We need to talk to you about a catastrophe," he said as he opened a door. Everyone entered including a grim Springer, Drift, Hercy, and Kup who had just joined them and were informed. Everyone sat, then waited as Ratchet composed himself. He looked at the doctors. "The family of our little orphans has been rescued. They're in the intake room waiting to be admitted. They're ragged, emotionally distraught and indifferent toward what's happening. The children being separated from them has taken a heavy toll. I need advice about their repatriation. I need it for the kids and for Ironhide and me. Then there's also Sunspot who is inseparable from them. I don't think they're ready to be brought together given their condition. Tomorrow will tell a lot. I need both of you there if it happens then."

Jarro nodded. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. Ironhide. This is a blow and we're here for you, all of us. Sunspot is in counseling at the Seeker Center at Aerie Hill. I will speak to Rattler about this new twist."

Ratchet nodded. "They all stay in the same berth room. They do everything together. The kids formed an attachment to us from orn one. Typical reaction from them but they became ours."

"They still are," Springer said. Drift nodded.

"Its changed now, son," Ratchet said. "They have their family back. We have to soften the landing for everyone."

"And you? You and Atar?" Drift asked.

"We're last in line for this show," Ratchet replied. "The children, Sunspot included, come first. Right now, things stay as they are. We will devise a plan for this and see what shakes out. It could be that the best place for them is still with us. It will depend on how much trauma the family has had. Given that if that had happened to me and we were talking Hero, Praxus and Orion, I would have walked back to the planet to find them. But then, I'm a soldier."

Ironhide stared at the tabletop, then glanced at Ratchet. "I know."

Raptor, Blackjack and Hard Drive who sat around the room looked grim as they listened. The door opened as Alor, Delphi and Turbine entered. "What's happening, 'Jack?" Alor asked. "Your energy is terrible."

"Bos, Co-D and Reflector. Their family just showed up it this migration," Raptor said.

The three stared at Raptor, then the group. "Oh, Primus," Alor whispered. "Oh, son," he said as he walked to stand over Ironhide. "I'm sorry, son. Ratchet," he said with shock and a growing emotion. "Are they here? Will they take the babies **now**?"

"No," Ratchet said. "They're being admitted here."

Turbine pulled out a chair to sit down beside Ironhide. "I wish you weren't such a good father, Ironhide. I wish this were different. I'm sorry, infant."

Ironhide nodded. "You and me both. But they have to know. They look like death warmed over not knowing. Sunspot worries me too."

"Then we love him even more," Delphi said with a determined set to his voice. "You did a good deed helping lost infants, both of you, but it was never guaranteed that the family wouldn't turn up. I sorry, both of you. We will still see them here."

"I can hardly think of it, Delphi," Ratchet said.

"I know," Delphi said as he sat in a chair beside Prowl. "Neither can I. I suppose this is hush-hush until things get sorted out."

Ratchet nodded. "It is." He looked at Ironhide. "We need to go home. You go home and I will tell my family."

"How about tomorrow? How about telling them then when we know what's going to happen?" Ironhide ventured in a muted voice.

Ratchet squeezed his servo, then stood. He looked at the two doctors watching them with sad expressons. "If you could tell me what you think, Jarro and Dulce, I would be glad. Right now, I want to go home."

"We will, Ratchet," Jarro said as he stood.

Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "Come on, Only One. We have a family at home."

Ironhide's expression shifted, then defaulted back to the expressionless mode that he used when tough things happened. He rose, then nodded. Turning without a word, he walked to the door and out. Ratchet watched him, then looked at the others. "I'll see you tomorrow." He followed Ironhide and was gone.

It was silent a moment, then Prowl vented a sigh. "This should be a celebration not a funeral. I'm so sorry."

"We all are, Prowl," Delphi said with emotion.

-0-Later that night

They had come home, spent time with the children, then tucked them into their beds. The three dread kids were home and recharging along with everyone else. They had sat up together for a while, neither speaking to the other, then went to bed themselves. It was silent as they lay side-by-side together as night light from the city outside threw shadows on the wall.

"Ratchet?"

"What, Only One?"

"This feels like a death."

"I know," Ratchet replied as he rolled over into Ironhide's arms.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," Ratchet replied.

It was silent a moment. Ironhide squeezed Ratchet gently. "You're the best ada ever. You never turn anyone away. You give love and you even step back to let me do things. You never complain. You're the best mech I know."

Ratchet patted Ironhide's chassis. "You wrote the book on being a father, Ironhide. There is no one better."

"This really hurts, Ratchet."

"I know."

Silence.

"I love you, Ratchet."

"I love you, Ironhide."

It was silent for the rest of the night but neither of them slept a minute.

-0-TBC 3-28-17 **edited 3-29-17**

NOTES

I hear you, Guest. This was supposed to be later in the story but it was pushing me for about a week. When that happens I follow. Hugs, dear heart. :D


	458. Chapter 458

The Diego Diaries: Pivot 2 (dd5 458)

-0-The following morning

The door closed as Ratchet's family gathered children to take them to school. Hugs and pats were drawn out as Ironhide and Ratchet saw them off together as a group for perhaps the last time. The room was silent as both stared at the door. "What now?" Ironhide asked, his voice flat and controlled.

"We go see them," Ratchet said. He squeezed Ironhide's servo and he squeezed back. Then they walked outside where the rest of Ironhide's family was waiting for them, their faces solemn and their affect terrible. Waiting with them as well were Prowl and Prime. They stepped out as a group to go to the Processor Hospital down the street, entering the building together.

-0-Inside

Dulce and Jarro along with Gypsy stood in the hallway together in conversation as Ratchet and his family minus his elders walked into the corridor from the elevator. The Cooper-Barnet family and their friends were housed on the third floor together, their rooms in a small ward just inside a door from where the three physicians waited. They saw the group coming their way, then gestured for a conference room nearby. Everyone entered, everyone sat, it was then very silent. Jarro sat back regarding them all with compassion. "They have done well overnight, well enough to go to their homes. All of them were fairly well when they came. Exhaustion and emotional trauma is the biggest feature for them but they have rested all night and are on a program of scripts and scheduled counseling. They will be visited every orn by Home Health Care."

Ratchet nodded. "What is your opinion about the children? Do they have what it takes to receive them in a good way or what?"

Jarro glanced at the others, then the family. "We talked with them, discussing a lot of things. We also sat down and discussed the trauma of their loss together. We do believe, Ratchet, that they can take the children back now."

It was funereal in the room as the family sat back absorbing the news. Hard Drive shook his helm. "What is the set up for them to keep the children on an even keel? They're scheduled to live in Titan in the big metro district. The school that they would attend if they go according to the feeder area for the schools would be Youngling Day #2. That would mean they'd have to change schools."

"We can arrange for them to stay with their school. It would only constitute a metro ride to Centurion every orn. We'll be working with them to keep the children in their clubs, their activities, and school. They're thriving now after a very traumatic experience. We'd make sure that continues," Dulce said.

"What if they don't agree? What if they want to sever their relationship with us and make their own decisions for the children? They **are** their families. What would we have to say about it, if anything?" Turbine asked.

"We have discretion in this case given the condition of the family and because the children were adopted with special circumstances … that is, if the family was rescued, the family would be preserved, kept intact with the return of the children. That also gives us leeway to ensure that the children's lives would be protected until it was actually determined that the family is capable of making good decisions. We don't feel that changing their lives any more than they already are is a good thing for them. We have the discretion to step in," Jarro said. "That includes recommending that the children stay with you, Ironhide and Ratchet, as a worst case scenario. The state has an overriding interest in their safety and well-being, thus, we are able to intercede when it becomes necessary."

Ratchet nodded. "How would you propose to do this?"

Jarro glanced at Dulce. "You'd break the news. We would see what happens. We need them to be well and functioning. They would have to show us that they have the judgment and capability to step in and take on the children. When that's established, we break the news to the children. Only then will they be put together. The children have pride of place in this scenario. They're the central and most important figures here. All of the rest of us are secondary, I'm afraid."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the others along with Gypsy and Dulce. "Well, what do you want us to do?"

Jarro stared at Ratchet a moment, then told him. "I would like you, Ratchet, as a physician, to break the news to Cooper and Barnet."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright."

"I'll go with you, Ratchet," Alor said as he began to stand.

"And I will," Delphi said as he stood with Turbine. "We will help you."

Ratchet stared at them, then nodded. "Alright."

Ironhide stood with Ratchet, then hugged him. "I can't go in there, Ratchet. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Ironhide. You're a very good mech so don't let it plague you. I'm a doctor. I'm used to this," Ratchet said with only a small hint of his own sorrows.

"We can wait outside, Ratchet," Raptor said rising too. He had his 'alright, let's make the best of this terrible situation' temperament on, the one that always pushed through terrible things when everyone needed a rock. Hard Drive and Blackjack stood, their emotions clear as they moved to stand by Ironhide.

"That might be helpful, Raptor. Thanks," Ratchet said. He turned to the door and stepped out followed by Turbine, Delphi, Alor and the three doctors. Standing in the hallway looking grim and emotional, Elita and her femmes, Chromia with Maelstrom, Springer, Drift, Hercy, Kup, the twins, and Bluestreak waited. Prowl and Prime followed Ratchet and the others as he walked to the door of another conference room. Jarro turned to him. "Are you alright? Can you do this, Ratchet?"

Ratchet nodded, then dialed down his emotions a bit. "Sure," he said. He walked in as Jarro opened the door. Both he and the others followed, then the door closed.

It was deeply sad and emotional among those who waited outside.

-0-Ratchet and the family

The elder femme, Alise, her bond, Topper, Cooper, their eldest son and his bond, Barnet, sat on couches, their overall energy better but the sadness that Ratchet could see suffused all of them. It saturated them like a cloud of misery, visible to any Cybertronian who could see auras. Ratchet sat and so did the two doctors. Alor, Delphi, and Turbine walked to chairs nearby to sit. "You look better this morning."

Cooper shrugged. "As good as can be expected, I guess."

Ratchet nodded. "You lost three kids. Bos, Reflector and Co-d."

They looked up at him from their personal reveries, then sat back. "I don't like to talk about it," Cooper said as the others looked from him to the doctors.

"I know," Ratchet said. "They were left behind accidentally on a nightmare planet and you've suffered ever since. I'm sorry for that."

"We don't talk about it," Alise said as she turned her face away from Ratchet.

"You're here safe and sound. Your new homes are in the same tower in Titan, a city-former district nearby. You will be living side-by-side according to the Housing Authority. Your children will have to attend school but we have a lot of good ones both public and private. You won't be released to work or attend school for four decaorns. Use that time to rest and orient yourselves," Ratchet said. "You'll have counseling and a treatment plan that will be monitored here. Home Health Care will visit you every orn until we release you."

They stared at him but made no comment. There would be no easy way to tell this so he girded himself. Ratchet leaned forward slightly. "We've had a lot of migrations come here. Lots of individuals come with them. Some were rescued from Decepticon ships and some Decepticons came to live here. There were refugees among the Decepticons, almost all of them treated extremely well."

They stared at him blankly. Ratchet scanned them, then upped their scripts. It was an immediate help because they all slightly relaxed a bit. "Did that help?" he asked.

Barnet who had said nothing thus far nodded. "Yes. Thank you," he replied softly. He sat hunched over, his elbows on his knees, his servos clenched tightly. He was suffering and it was disquieting.

Ratchet looked at the elders. "Bos and Reflector were cousins. Co-D was their friend. Right?"

The elder femme turned her face away again. "Yes."

"Then the families of Co-D and Reflector … are they here?" Ratchet asked.

Cooper stood, then walked to the window. "They're in the ward. We don't talk about it. We don't want to speak about this."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll tell you directly then because there's no other way. Among a group of refugees that came with Decepticons, some being children that we rescued, were three little mechs named Bos, Co-D, and Reflector."

They didn't react at first, then Cooper slowly turned. "Tell me that … what you said."

"We rescued three little mechs named Reflector, Bos, and Co-D. My bond and I took them in and have kept them with us. We have children and room. They lived with us for a long while now. I set alarms to tell me if you would come from the information Bos gave to me. You fit the criteria to perfection." Ratchet stood, walked to a monitor and pulled up information. "These are your babies, right?" He stepped away to allow them to look.

They stared at the screen, then arose almost hesitantly. Walking to it, staring at it, they turned to Ratchet. "They're ours," Alise said. "Those are our babies."

Ratchet felt the floor fall away under his peds.

-0-Outside

They stood together grim and emotional. There was no sound from the room where Ratchet sat. Ironhide looked stern and himself but the aura of his energy surrounding him was awful. His father stood beside him as did his grandfathers. The group was equally silent, equally agonized. It was ghastly.

-0-Inside

They stared at the screen, then Ratchet. "You tell us … that our children … they didn't die … **how**?" Cooper asked as he tried to filter what he heard through the ashes of his spark. The others stared at Ratchet with disbelief, an agonized hope, and no sound.

Ratchet turned to them, scanning them again as the two doctors sat nearby watching. "They were on a Decepticon ship. They were picked up by pirates after you left and taken to a place where they were going to be sold at auction. The Decepticons had heard about it and rescued them. They kept the children with them taking good care of them. We have pulled children off ships now and again that were rescued by the 'Cons. It's one of the few good things they do."

Cooper turned to the screen, then Ratchet. "Where are they? We need to see them."

"Please sit so we can talk about how to do that," Ratchet said.

"What do you mean?" Barnet asked as his dull numbness began to melt away. "You bring them here or we go to them."

"Please. Sit," Ratchet said.

They stared at him with desperation and uncertainty, then sat. "Where are they? Do they know we're here?"

Ratchet walked to the door, leaned out, then Prime and Prowl walked in. The door closed. The four stood, then bowed, signaling their religious nature. "I asked Optimus to come to help us decide how to put you back together again. I also asked Jarro and Dulce to help too. Right now," he said as everyone sat, "they've been cocooned in our home surrounded by family, ammas and appas who are those mechs there," he said nodding to Delphi, Turbine and Alor, "along with brothers and sisters … a nest of love and support for them that has stood them in good stead. They go to school with our kids, belong to clubs, participate in fun activities and the like … they live in our house. What we can't do is break up their life too much.

"Optimus has the final say for whatever we decide given that we're under martial law and he's the Prime. We want them to have the structure that we've given them. We also want to see them too because we love them. We want them to come back to you without upset or disruption so you can rebuild your families and your lives again," Ratchet said.

"We would want them to be happy and have their life. We don't know what it is but they're ours and we want their happiness," Alise said as the others nodded. "You wouldn't not give them back to us would you?" she asked almost tearfully.

"No," Ratchet said. "We want to give them back in a way that's good and with the complete belief that you're well and calm enough to have them. We have a lot of dealings with refugees, almost all of whom have terrible stories to tell. We don't want them to go to you if you aren't up to the task of it yet. You haven't been happy or emotionally well in a very long time. We don't want that to create problems for the children."

"We're going to have counseling," Barnet said. "I know this was hard but my children … **I WANT TO SEE THEM!"**

-0-TBC 3-29-17 **edited 4-13-17**


	459. Chapter 459

The Diego Diaries: Pivot 3 (dd5 459)

-0-In a room

It took a moment to bring things down again. Barnet sat with his family in an agony of emotion. Cooper who was almost stilled with misery stood over them as they settled again. He turned to Ratchet and the others. "What do we do to get our kids? What do you want from us?"

"We want you to be emotionally up to this," Gypsy said gently. "Right now, you're too distraught. The children will pick up on your distress and things could be troubling."

He stared at them for a moment, then his family. "What about me seeing them now, for all of us … to break the ice and shock? Barnet? You can sit here and get calm. When you are, we can bring them in. Would that be alright?"

Ratchet felt his spark tug at the sound of desperation in Cooper's voice as he struggled to find a way to 'please' them enough to see his kids. " **Please** don't despair. You **will** have them. We just need to know that you personally are going to be able to do this. You had such a hard time. I want this to be calm and gentle."

Cooper nodded. "Then, please … let me see them. I promise that it will be."

A short burst of conversation off line buzzed between the doctors led to a nod of agreement, then Ratchet stood up. "I will get them. I hope you know how much all of us love them. We only want their greatest good."

Cooper nodded. "Then we're on the same page."

Ratchet turned to go, then paused to look at the others who rose with him. Alor, Delphi, Turbine, and Ratchet walked out together as the door closed behind them.

-0-In the hallway

Ironhide listened with a calm expression. His emotions were dialed down but the ache in his spark was still there. The others were grim as well including Maelstrom who had found and freed the children from their pirate captors. Ratchet gripped Ironhide's servo. "We need to get the kids here, Ironhide. Cooper is ready to see them. The others, maybe with the exception of Alise, aren't. Can you go get them or do you think we should have the school bring them here? You can stay with me."

"We'll get them," Raptor said. He was rigid in his demeanor but in charge of himself. The others varied.

"We'll come with you, Raptor," Alor said as he glanced at Blackjack.

'Jack nodded grimly. "We're coming, Atar."

"Thank you," Ratchet said as the three walked toward the elevator and the street beyond. The rest retired to the conference room nearby to wait.

-0-Inside the waiting room

"Why can't they bring them here, Cooper?" Barnet asked.

"They are, Bari, but I want you to stay here. This is going to be hard for everyone. When they get over the surprise we can come in here and everyone can see them. Okay?"

"We can have them, right? Prime is in on this decision. I don't know … we have to take them home and see if they're alright," Barnet said.

"They were staying with the doctor. I think they took good care of them, Bari," Cooper said as he sat down beside his bond. His elders stared at them with tension and expectation.

"I think they care about the kids and they were taken good care of, Barnet. Let's wait and see. It won't be long now. They're getting them," Alise said soothingly.

-0-On the way back

They texted ahead so the three little mechs were waiting in the lobby with an aide. No child was allowed to wait there without someone with them. When Blackjack, Alor, and Raptor entered, the kids ran to them for hugs. They got them and then some. Picking them up, they walked back out for the trip to the Processor Hospital and who knew what. They walked to the metro and disappeared downward toward the trains.

-0-In a conference room

It was silent and heavy as they waited together. Prime and Prowl sat on both sides of Ratchet who stared at the floor without comment. No one knew what to say, then Ratchet glanced up at Maelstrom. "You did a good deed when you saved those three little kids. They would be who knew where by now if you didn't. Maybe this is enough for you to change, to become something better than you were."

He stared at Ratchet. "It was the thing to do," he said gruffly. "No one hurts our kids."

Chromia slipped her arm through his. "No one. You still did good."

He was uncomfortable with the commentary and the idea that someone noted something good and altruistic in him. He seldom was given compliments in his life. His genitors, though overworked and tired, did their best. He knew that they loved him. But that part of his life and memory was gone in the midst of time, seemingly never to return. "What about them? Will they take them back?"

Ratchet nodded. "Those kids are theirs. We have no legal hold now that they're found. They will probably go home with them today."

It was silent, then Sunstreaker shifted. "I hate this."

"We'll get to see them, right? They still have a family with us?" Bluestreak asked anxiously.

Ratchet shrugged. "The family has say over what happens unless they prove to be too debilitated to do this right now. Jarro and Dulce think they can have them back. If so, then they go."

"What about Sunspot?" Sunstreaker asked. He frowned. "They're brothers."

"We have to see what happens," Ratchet said. Gypsy leaned in, then nodded to Ratchet. "I have to go," he said rising to his feet. He walked to the door and left. It closed on the group leaving a sense of doom and misery behind.

-0-In a conference room nearby

Ratchet entered just as Blackjack, Alor, and Ironhide were placing the infants on the floor. They turned to Ratchet, then ran to him to hug him tightly. Bos looked up. "Ada, what's going on? We got out of school."

Ratchet sat, then patted his lap. "Hop up, infants." They did, settling as Alor took their book bags, then Ratchet hugged them all gently. "You're here because I have something to tell you. Ironhide is coming, right?" Ratchet asked Alor who nodded.

The door opened, then Ironhide walked in with the rest of the family. They greeted the kids, then sat down or stood around the room. Maelstrom moved to stand beside Chromia.

Bos looked at him with surprise. "You're here."

"I am, infant. I hear you're doing good in school. I'm … proud of you," he said self-consciously.

Bos smiled. "You saved us. We came here and you saved us."

"No little kid deserves to be hurt," Maelstrom said.

"No," Ratchet replied. "They don't. Guess what happened?" The little mechs turned to him as Ironhide walked over to sit beside Ratchet. Reflector migrated to his lap and a hug, then turned back to Ratchet. "We had a migration come in from another direction, a small migration. There were a lot of civilians in it, some of which are going to remember you."

They glanced at each other, then looked at Ratchet. "Who, Ada?" Reflector asked. Then Bos jolted. "Did our families come here?" he asked with surprise.

"What would you think about that, infant, if I say yes?" Ratchet asked calmly.

They stared at him, then each other. Bos shifted to look directly at Ratchet. "Did they come? Are they here?"

Ratchet stroked his cheek. "Yes, they are."

Reflector burst into tears. Ironhide enveloped him in his arms. "It's alright, infant. We can take you to them. You'll see. It'll be alright."

"But what about you and our family, Ada?" Co-D asked with a scared expression. "What do we do?"

"Well, son, you just get loved more. There are more people to love and care for you," Ratchet said.

"We have to go there. We have to go with them," Bos said as if the idea of it was the strangest most unnatural thing ever. "We would have to leave home, right?"

Ratchet glanced at Dulce who leaned forward. "Bos … your family is here. They love and want you. You have a home with Ratchet and Ironhide too. That doesn't change. You have two families and two homes now."

"But we wouldn't live there, right?" Bos asked with a rising sense of confusion. "We would live somewhere else and then what? Would we go to school? What about Sunspot and the sparklings? What about our cat and dog?"

Ratchet hugged them closely, then kissed them. "We can work it out. You're going to be ours and we, yours, forever. Right now, your ada and atar, your amma and appa and the others … they miss you so much. They thought they would never see you again. They tried to come back but they couldn't. You do understand that infants, don't you? They tried so hard to come back but they couldn't."

"They would **never** leave us if they could," Bos said firmly as Co-D nodded.

Reflector who was wailing turned toward Ratchet. "Can I see them? Where are they?" he asked.

Jarro stood. "I'll get Cooper," he said, then slipped out.

The others stood or sat around the room, their expressions grim as they watched the children. It was clear that they were struggling to understand how life could take such a turn again. It seemed that they would never have a smooth path forward even when they tried. It felt too much like their own lives as well. Nothing ever seemed to be smooth before Mars, then it got that way here. Now, things were upside down again. It was incredibly painful to watch.

The door opened as Jarro entered. Behind him, a good looking big mech entered the room, standing awkwardly by the door. He was blue and white, tall and looked strong. Reflector who was crying in Ironhide's lap slid down and ran to Cooper who knelt to pick him up. **"ATAR!"** the little boy cried as he hugged his father's neck.

Cooper held him, his expression an agony of emotions, then he looked at the others. "Bos … Co-D … you're alive."

Bos slid down with Co-D, then ran to Cooper. He gathered them in, enfolding them into his arms. Then he began to cry too. It would last that way for a few moments.

-0-A breem later

They sat together, Reflector sitting on Cooper's lap. Bos stood in front of him as Co-D sat beside Cooper on the couch, leaning against his arm wanly. Bos was telling him the tale of their woes. "Then the pirates were overrun. This mech," he said turning to point to Maelstrom who stood nearby with Chromia, "he saved us. He killed the pirates, all of them. Then they took us with them. They took good care of us, Uncle Cooper. He saved us."

Cooper glanced at Maelstrom. "If there is anything you ever need, you only have to ask. We owe you and it's our code to say so. Anything, anytime. There are no words or deeds that can pay back what you did. Thank you, Maelstrom."

Maelstrom nodded. He looked emotional, as emotional as everyone else. Chromia squeezed his servo.

Cooper turned toward Prime and Ratchet. "What happens now?"

"Do we go with you?" Bos asked as he turned toward Ironhide. "Or do we go with you, Atar?"

Ironhide shifted. "I think your family needs you, infant."

"You're my family too, right?" Bos asked with confusion. "Aren't all of you my family too?"

Cooper stared at Bos, then the rest of them. "You are. You always will be. The same thing applies to you as to Maelstrom. These children were a hole in our spark. You took care of them. I don't want to cause harm here. I know what this must mean to you but …" He paused, then sat back. "I'm so tired."

Ratchet nodded, then scanned him. "We have to put these children first."

"Ada," Bos said walking to stand in front of him. "Are you still my ada?"

Ratchet glanced at Jarro who glanced at Dulce. They had a conversation off line, then turned back to the pair. "I would say," Jarro began, "that you still are. Right now, we have to make a few changes, Bos. Your family wants to have you back but that doesn't mean you aren't part of this one. Families are made in the spark. That is the Cybertronian way."

"Where will we live? Will we still go to school and all that stuff now or will that end?" Bos asked with gathering anxiety.

"No," Cooper said. "You stay in the same schools and do the same things. We want to know what you do and help you. I hear you go to a lot of clubs and things."

Bos turned to him, then glanced back at Ratchet and Ironhide. He was clasping his servos, an intergalactic sign of distress among children, but he turned to his uncle. "We have clubs. We're on the swim team at our school. We belong to the Dai Atlas Dojo and we're in the Autobot Scouts. We just finished football. We're on teams. We get to paint with Sunstreaker," he said glancing at an emotional Sunny who stood by an equally emotional Bluestreak. "He's our brother. They all are. They're our brothers and sisters. We have a cat and dog. We live with Ada and Atar in our house. We have lots of family, ammas, and appas. What happens now?"

Ratchet pulled him into his lap. "Well, I think you get to live with your families. You get to show them the colony and how we live here. They have no idea how great this place is. You have to show them. Show them the Temple. That will help. Have them take you to school and get you. Go to the library like we do and visit RTR Tools. You know that if you come to our door, the door is open. You don't have to knock or ask. You open it and walk in. If you come over, we will be there. For now, your family needs you to be with them. They missed you more than you can know. That's what you have to do."

Bos stared at him, then leaned into Ratchet. "What about Sunspot? Is he still my brother?"

Sideswipe knelt down beside the chair. "Look around the room, Bos. You too, Reflector and Co-D." They did, then turned to Sideswipe. "Every one of us is yours. We are **yours**. We are your family too. We will **always** be your brothers and sisters. We love you and you are **ours**. My kids … they're yours too. You and us … we are one. **Forever**. If you ever need us you can know that we will come. Nothing you can ask will be turned down. Our doors are open too. Just open them and come in. We are **all** one."

Bos nodded, then glanced around the room. "I love all of you. You're my brothers and sisters. You're my ada, my atar and my ammas, and appas."

"Always, Bos," Optimus replied. "Families are forever. We are, all of us, one big family. Your own family needs you so much now. You will be their hero."

Bos looked at Prime, then Cooper. "Where is everyone else?" he asked.

"They're now in the conference room and they know. I think we should go see them," Jarro said gently as he stood up. Picking up Co-D, he took Bos's servo. Cooper stood with Reflector, then with a nod, they both walked out with the children. The door closed silently. Ratchet sat back in his chair. "That was the right best thing."

Ironhide didn't say anything a moment, then he looked at Ratchet. "Maybe in a while but not now," he said. "Not for some time."

-0-TBC 3-30-17 **edited 3-31-17**

NOTE: I should never write this while listening to sad music. :*} HUGS! (And to you, Leoness. I hear ya.)

Sorry about posting the wrong chapter. I think I must be losing it to mess up that big. Senility … its not for sissies. :D:D


	460. Chapter 460

The Diego Diaries: Pivot (dd5 460)

-0-Processor Hospital conference room

The door opened as Ratchet and the others stepped back inside. The other families were there with the children, holding them in their arms. The storm had passed as they greeted each other. Now the rest of the process had to come to pass. Jarro who had taken over the process turned to them. "This is Ratchet and Ironhide. They adopted the children provisionally. They've kept them together, gotten them into the life of the colony and school along with sharing their family. They have a very large and loving family. This is where the children have been all this time. The members in the hall are part of it too."

They stared at each other, two sides of the same coin, then Alise walked forward to embrace Ratchet. As she did, the dam broke and everyone stepped forward to thank both Ironhide and Ratchet along with Raptor, Delphi, Hard Drive, Turbine, Alor, and an aggrieved appearing Blackjack. It was spark felt, then silent again. Jarro turned to Ironhide. "I'm releasing the children to their families. I hope you know how much you are appreciated."

Ratchet nodded. "Their things … we can have them sent over."

Jarro nodded. "If they can go to school tomorrow with what they need, then it won't be so imperative. Do they have those things?"

Ratchet thought of the things that Docker had gotten them on that first orn and nodded. "They do. They came here from school directly."

It was silent again. Jarro turned to the others. "They will be going to Youngling Day #1. We will be by, a case worker, to ensure that not only these three go to school but start the process for the others. The schedule they kept for their clubs and activities will be sent to you. I highly recommend that you follow it. They've made a place for themselves in this colony and have thrived."

They listened and nodded, their optics straying to the silent group watching them. Bos, Co-D, and Reflector who sat in the arms of their genitors watched both groups with uncertainty. "Ada?" Bos asked.

Ratchet turned to him even as his own did. "What, sparkling?"

"What about Sunspot? He's our brother," Bos asked.

It was silent in the room. "We will help him. You just be the way you were at school. You will always be brothers and our door is always open to you three. Always."

He nodded with unease, then glanced at the others. They were anxious as well which was to be expected. The conversation continued. Their things would be sent to their new homes the following day. A list of activities and when they occurred would also be sent. When that was settled, when thanks were given again, the families walked to the door with Dulce to go. The last thing they saw were the children looking back at them as they left. When they were out, the others came inside from the hallway. It was silent as they stared at each other. Ratchet squeezed Ironhide's servo. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," Ironhide said. "You?"

"Ask me in a couple of vorns," Ratchet said. "Could you go get Sunspot? You can meet us at the shop. I have to tell my family."

Ironhide nodded but he didn't move. Alor turned to him. "Go get the baby. Meet us at RTR Tools. Blackjack, Raptor, Hard Drive? Go with him. Delphi and Turbine, if you could get the babies, I will go with Ratchet. You come too, Ada and Atar," he said to his genitors who looked devastated as they stood by Elita in silence. "We can bring the others. Meet us there so we can tell Sunspot together. He can have his family all around him."

The big mechs nodded, then walked to the door with Ironhide. They left followed by Delphi and Turbine. Alor turned to Ratchet. "Let's go, Ratch. The kids can come with us."

Ratchet nodded, then glanced at Jarro and Gyspy who looked sad and concerned. "Thanks. Both of you." They nodded, then watched as the group walked out of the room. Ratchet paused in the hallway. Everyone looked awful as they turned to him. "I have to tell my family. I would like it if you could come too. All of you."

Prowl nodded. "We will," he said as Ratchet walked to the elevator. It would take a while for all of them to come down but by the time they reached RTR Tools Ultra Magnus and Jetta had joined them. They went inside where the elders were and closed the door. Jetta put the closed sign on and they walked to the work room where the elders were sitting.

-0-On the way

They had called for Sunspot and when he came down to the lobby of his school in Centurion, he was carried by Hard Drive. Spot who sensed their energy walked close to him as Sunspot chatted about his orn. He had no clue and they didn't give him one. They took the train at the station heading back to Autobot City. Delphi and Turbine would meet them nearly at the door. Chromia who had gotten Hero from her school and Prowler from his would be joining them followed by a pensive and silent Maelstrom.

-0-In the store

They listened to Ratchet with expressions of shock and emotional upset. When he finished it was silent in the crowded room filled with the adult children of their new life. Ravel looked ready to cry. He walked to Ratchet and embraced him. "Oh, Sonny, this is so sad. Our little mechs. This can't be true can it?" he asked tearfully.

Ratchet hugged him, then nodded. "It is. We now have to figure out how to help Sunspot. The four of them were inseparable."

"Oh, dear," Appa Ratchet said as he fretted. He wrung his servos in his distress. "What about that? He will be so lonely and crushed. It was like when you and I were separated, Docker. I don't want our children to feel that way."

"We have to be tender and kind to Sunspot. He loved them so," Docker said. "We all did," she said as emotions caught in her throat. "This is terrible news. How is Ironhide?"

"Crushed," Ratchet replied.

"He's a fine mech, Our Ironhide. He's a very serious father to the children. That's why they're so wonderful. Oh, Ratchet. I feel so terrible," Corr said as he began to cry. "It's not like they died but it feels almost as bad."

Arcee hugged Corr. "It will be alright, Appa. They live in Titan. We can have them and they can spend the night. We can help Sunspot. They will still be in school together. We'll figure it out."

"Here they come," Drift said as he peered out of the work room as the front door opened. They began to file in, those with the infants and Hard Drive with Sunspot. They walked to the work room, then entered.

Ironhide turned to Hard Drive to take Sunspot, hugging him tightly for a moment. Then he settled the little mech on his arm. Sunspot looked around with a big smile. "What's happening?" he asked.

Ratchet girded himself, then walked closer to stroke Sunspot's little face. "Do you have any idea how much all of us here love you?" he began.

-0-Moments later …

He leaned against Ironhide after crying for a moment. He looked up. "Why did they have to go? They're my brothers," he wailed.

"They still are," Springer said quietly as he knelt beside Ironhide to stroke the baby's wings gently. Sunstreaker looked like death warmed over as he stood beside a tearful Bluestreak and a stricken Sideswipe. "That can never end. Once you become brothers, you're brothers forever."

"But they aren't here," Sunspot said. "We share a room and play together. I can't play with them this way."

"We can have them come over. They can come over and you can go over there. You won't lose these friendships, Sunspot. I promise you that you won't," Ratchet said.

Prime sat on a chair as Prowl stood beside him. He had nothing to offer anyone. This was law and it had happened. What should have been celebrated as a miraculous joyous event felt like a funeral. He felt defeated even as he knew he had no part in this event.

"I miss them," Sunspot said as he stared up at Ironhide. "I miss them already."

"They miss you too," Springer said. "But you can see each other at school and your clubs. You can speak over the monitor at home any time you want. I know it'll be hard but I know you'll be a champion, Sunny. We all know what a good, brave kid you are."

Sunspot looked at Springer, then Ironhide. Then he leaned against Ironhide's chassis to cry again. Some of the adults joined him. Some of the others cried on the inside.

Sitting on laps or arms all over the room, Orion, Prowler, Hero, Uraya, Iacon, Kaon, and Praxus tried to understand.

"Ada?"

Everyone glanced at Hero. "Baby?" Ratchet replied.

"This isn't nice," Hero said with tears of her own. "Our brothers can't come to our house anymore?"

"Their adas and atars came back, Hero. They want to have their babies back. I would too," Ratchet said quietly.

" **ADA!"**

Ratchet turned to an indignant Orion. "Spud."

"Why Pot cwying? He sick?" Orion asked.

"No. He's just sad," Ratchet replied.

"Where the shes?" he asked glancing around. "You saying shes going? Where them going?"

"They have their adas, appas and family again, Orion," Ratchet replied.

"Where?" Orion asked with confusion. "You ada. You ada for shes."

"For a while," Ratchet said. "Then their real adas came here."

"I, Orion, not doing this. Shes come to I, Orion. I going to them," he said sliding off Corr's lap. He walked briskly to the door, then stared at the handle. He turned to Ratchet. **"ADA! I GOING! YOU HELPEDED ME!?"**

Ratchet felt a chuckle surface from somewhere. "No. You come to me. We have to help Sunspot feel better."

Orion stared at him, then Sunspot who was crying on Ironhide's lap. He looked concerned, then walked to Sunspot. **"POT!** You not doing? I, Orion, kip you."

Sunspot looked at Orion, then reached out to hug him. Ironhide helped him into his lap, then Orion kissed Sunspot. He patted him. "Pot, you good. You doing good. You helpeded the shes. I love Pot, Atar. Pot good. Pot good?" he asked Ironhide.

Ironhide grinned faintly in spite of things. "Sunspot is perfect."

Orion looked at Sunspot as he patted him. "See? Atar say she good. She is good, Pot. I helpeded you."

Sunspot pulled Orion in, then hugged him. He held Orion as he cried and Orion patted him. "You good, Pot. I helpeded you. I, Orion, helpeded you."

Hero slid down, then Praxus. They walked over to pat Sunspot. "We will help you, Sunspot. We love you," Hero said as Praxus nodded. Praxus looked at Ironhide, then began to cry. When he did Prowler did as well. The energy was that bad in the room. Ironhide pulled them up onto his lap so they could sit together. They would for a while surrounded by their family.

-0-At an apartment in Titan, Metro District #5

They marveled at the apartments that were side-by-side. Cooper and his family, his cousin, Timber, father of Reflector and Micah, father of Co-D were on this floor with their bonds and children. The others in their family were down the hallway including his mother and father, Alise and Topper. They would all be within walking distance.

Bos stood in the middle of the living room that would be his home. His two brothers were walking around the room staring at things as a civilian assistant explained home to his genitors. It felt weird and strange. It didn't feel like home nor did the family he had longed to see for so long feel like someone he knew very well. He stood in the middle of the room holding his school bag and longed for home.

At Ratchet and Ironhide's house.

-0-In another apartment

Reflector followed his ada who held the baby born since they had been separated. They were being shown the apartment. He saw his room. It was bare and devoid of his familiar stuff. He felt fussy and uneasy but he didn't know why. He walked to his father who picked him up. He would cling to him as the assistant continued to explain how things worked.

-0-Next door

Co-D stood with his brother, Divo. They were watching as their genitors were shown around. As they did the door opened and their amma and appa walked in. Picking up both children, they followed Synth and Pax as they were shown their new home. Co-D would be sharing a room with his brother. His two sisters would have the other spare bedroom.

-0-Later that night

He stood by the window in his room looking out at the darkening skies. Dinner had been okay and everyone had spent time trying to help him feel better but he didn't. He had no one to do homework with. His older brothers, Genesis, Fireball and Quasar had spent time playing games with him. It was a diversion but it wasn't the same. Spot leaned against him as he watched the sky outside turn dark. He put his arm around Spot and patted him.

"Hey."

He turned to the voice. Springer and Drift stood in the doorway. They looked pensive for a moment, then Springer walked in. "We have the night off so we thought we'd help you with your homework. Atar said it would be okay."

Drift walked in, then both knelt. "We're not very good at math. You'll probably have to show us rather than the other way around."

Sunspot stared solemnly a moment, then reached out for them. Springer picked him up hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, brother. You do know that they miss you too and that you will always be brothers."

"I miss them too," Sunspot said.

"We know," Drift said. "But you have us and the rest of the family. Those three kids do too. Just because they have to go to their families again doesn't mean we aren't family too."

Sunspot vented a sigh. "I miss them."

Springer nodded. "We know." He hugged Sunspot. "Is your homework done?"

He shook his helm. "No."

"Well," Springer said putting the little mech down again. "Let's see what the three of us can do about that."

Slowly, sadly, Sunspot got out his homework and they sat together working it out. In three homes elsewhere, three little mechs were doing the same thing.

-0-Later that night

"How do you feel, Ironhide?"

"Terrible. You?"

"Same." It was silent a moment. "I want you to know that Drift and Springer were a great addition to the family. Those two infants have done us proud."

"I got them bonded."

Ratchet grinned. "You did, slagger. Score one for you." It was silent a moment. Ratchet turned into Ironhide's arms and the big mech embraced him. "They broke the mold when they made you, Ironhide. You exceed expectations in every measurable way."

"You do too." Silence. "I don't expect to ever feel better about this. You know what my feelings are for the younglings and infants. You know what you mean to me too don't you?"

"That's one of the few things I'm really clear about, Ironhide. The rest? It's chaos to me," Ratchet replied. "You're the best mech I know and considering how many good mechs I know, that's an achievement." He grinned faintly. "Some of them are really good looking too."

Ironhide smirked faintly in reply. "Slagger."

"Don't let it worry you. No one has your figure and you're the handsomest mech alive," Ratchet replied. "Remember that."

Ironhide snorted. "I do. Ditto for you, Ratchet."

-0-In a room nearby

:Are you comfortable?: Drift asked over their internal comm line.

:Barely. You?: Springer replied.

:I'll survive. Maybe: Drift said as he shifted slightly in the bottom bunk that had been that of Co-D. Nearby on the other bottom bunk, Springer lay. Overhead, finally recharging, Sunspot slept in his own berth. The moonlight and lights of the city streamed in throwing shadows.

:Thanks for being a sport: Springer replied.

:He's our brother. It means something to me to belong to anything let alone a family: Drift replied.

:I know. I feel the same way: Springer said as he stared at the shadows on the ceiling. :Goodnight, Drift:

:Good night, Springer: Drift replied. It would be a while before they fell into recharge but they would.

-0-TBC 3-31-17 **edited 4-1-17**

NOTE: When a thread pops up and demands to be addressed I have learned to give in. Razorclaw was a thread like that. Santa Prime and some of the others. This one did too. I planned it further in but sometimes you don't write the story. The story writes you. Take care tonight, my dear ones.


	461. Chapter 461

The Diego Diaries: Pivot (dd5 461)

-0-That next morning

They sat at the table eating breakfast as they gathered to go to school and work. Drift and Springer were dining in as well. They had taken a night off to spend with Sunspot, the sadness of the little mech bringing up memories of their own short sojourn into genitorhood. Spending the first night of the new life with him had helped all three of them. The babies were unsettled given a few extra notably empty places as the table. Hero was the most clued in but even she didn't understand what had happened. She, however, tried her best to be cheerful and help.

"We're going riding today after school," she said glancing at Sunspot with anxiety. "That will be fun, right, Sunspot?"

He glanced at her, then nodded. "It will be, Hero."

"You can help me. You know I need someone to help me, right?" Hero asked.

Sunspot looked at her a moment, then nodded. "I will always help you, Hero."

"I will help you too. We can help each other, right, Ada?" she asked Ratchet who was sitting at one end of the table helping Prowler eat his toast.

"We will always help each other. No one is ever going to be left behind or ignored. Every one of us including Bos, Reflector, and Co-D are in our family. It's like the army. Once you're in, you're never out," Ratchet said with as much cheerfulness as he could muster.

"Who will take us to school, Atar?" Hero asked.

"We do it the same way. When I can it will be me or Ada. Right now, Ammas and Appas will take you." Ironhide looked at Sunspot who was sitting between a pensive Springer and Drift. "You have your lessons after school at the Cultural Center at Aerie Hill, right?"

Sunspot nodded. "Do you want me to take a cab, Atar?"

"No. I'll take you. I want to hear you speak your language. I'm going to sit and listen today. Will that be alright?" Ironhide asked.

Sunspot brightened up a bit. "It will."

They chatted together as they ate, then the door opened. Ammas and Appas came in. It was the usual hoo-haw getting everyone ready but they were gathered and left to take babies to Terra and the Pioneer School for Hero nearby. Sunspot would go with Drift, Springer, Ratchet, and Ironhide. They walked to the elevator and disappeared downward.

-0-Elsewhere

They ate breakfast together, then Bos got his things together. His ada watched him. "How did you sleep, son? Was it okay or do you need something … I don't know. I'll look around today. We can make your bed better. You and the kids."

Bos nodded. "Thank you, Ada."

"We're taking you to school, son," his father said. "We want to see where you go and get everyone else in school. The sooner, the better for everyone."

His brother stared at him, at the stranger they had almost forgotten about, then their genitors. "Where is school, Atar?" Stony asked. He was the middle child with Bravo the youngest. Bos was older than them by enough years that their separation had made a difference. They remembered him because he had been there when they were smaller and things were easier. But then, the running time came up and he was lost. They knew but no one talked about it. What little they remembered had faded. Now he was back and he was a stranger to them both.

"It's in Centurion," Cooper said. "We better hurry. Bos can't be late."

They arose, put things in the sink, then gathered the kids together. Into carryholds, the two younger children went as Bos donned his gear. The door opened as he did. His amma and appa entered, then sat to watch him. "That's a very unusual thing you're wearing, Bos," his appa said.

"It's cold. Everyone who's a kid wears gear. They'll freeze otherwise. Mars has no warm core," Bos said as he slipped on his hat. He picked up his bag, then stared at everyone silently. It was strange.

"Well then … let's go. You show us, son," Cooper said as he turned to Barnet and the others. "We can talk to the school about Stony and Bravo. I want to speak to his teacher too. Then we can get things for the kids to keep them warm. Home Health Care is coming before noon so we have to be here. We can ask them about things when they come."

"I was reading the Community Bulletin Board folders for new refugees. I can show you some things too," Alise said turning to a solemn-appearing Bos. "Bos can show us a lot of things tonight after school."

Bos nodded, then walked to the door to wait. They would gather, meet up with the others in the hallway, then go down to take the Metro to Centurion.

-0-At the school

They stood in the lobby with Sunspot as Ratchet went upstairs to fill Terradive in on the changes. Sunspot was wan as he waited, leaning against Ironhide as he sat on his father's arm. The place was cheerful as usual and there were those who stopped to chat before moving onward. No one knew yet so they had no idea but it would be known soon enough.

Up the elevator, Ratchet went, then straight to Terradive's room. Peering inside, he caught the Seeker prepping his computer for a presentation later on during history. "Hi."

Terradive turned toward Ratchet, then grinned. "Hi. What's up, Ratchet? You're a bit early."

The door closed as Ratchet entered. "We have a problem with Sunspot. Reflector, Bos and Co-D's families were in the new migration, Terri. He's spark broken and so are we."

"Oh frag," Terradive said with surprise. "I'm so sorry. Oh, Ratchet. I'm just so sorry."

Ratchet nodded. "The humans say that life can suck and I have to agree with them. They're supposed to keep the three kids here in their routine and schedule. They live in Titan now." Ratchet shook his helm. "I feel like someone stole my arms."

Terradive nodded. "This is such a sad turn. Sunspot and the boys were so tight. I'm glad you told me. I will do my best here."

Ratchet nodded. "I would love to know how they do. If they change, if things aren't good, please tell me. I'm a doctor. I have an abiding interest in them as their physician and as an officer in the Prime's General Staff. All of the well-being of everyone is important to me."

Terradive nodded. "I will." He sat on a desk and shook his helm. "You would think that a great good was done and it was, but the cost is steep. This is very sad. I'll help Sunny as best I can. He's so vulnerable and sweet."

Ratchet nodded as moisture welled up in his optics. "He is. All of us are, really. There is nothing in the world that matters more than love. Nothing else lasts but love."

Terradive nodded. "I don't really remember my genitors. They died when I was young. The clan took care of me but it was so hard. It never really leaves you but it tempers over time. Only time is your friend."

Ratchet nodded. "Who knows that better than us and our people?" He turned to the door when the bell rang. "Thanks, Terri. If you let me know, then I'll feel better. That applies to the other kids as well. They will have to adjust too."

"I will," Terri said. "Do you want me to tell Lyrica about Bos?"

"Would you?" Ratchet said.

"I will. Don't worry, Ratchet. I love him and the boys too," Terri said.

"That's the easy part," Ratchet said as he opened the door. Kids began to come in, kids who were happy, kids who lives were still in one piece. Ironhide followed with Springer and Drift. Ironhide set Sunny down. He looked up at Terradive, then walked onward to the lockers to put his things in.

Terradive watched him go, then turned to the others. "He's mine. I'll keep him with me. Both he and the others."

Ironhide nodded. "Thank you. I have to tell Miss Lyrica about Bos."

"I can, Ironhide," Terradive said gently.

"I'm his father. I have to tell her," Ironhide said. "Thanks anyway, Terri." Ironhide walked to the door, then continued across the hallway to Lyrica's classroom. Springer and Drift nodded, then followed him.

Ratchet watched Sunspot walk back, then look up at him. "They aren't here, Ada."

"They will come," Ratchet said. "You should go to the playground and wait for them. They will come, son. They were told to keep the schedule the kids have now."

Sunspot nodded, then walked out sadly. He reached the elevator with a mob of kids, then went down.

Ratchet nodded to Terradive, then walked across the hall to Lyrica's classroom. They would get things worked out, then leave to go to work.

-0-Moments later

The family walked in, then were led to their children's classrooms where they stood in the doorway peering inside. Lyrica and Terradive were in the hallway working out a plan to help all four kids when the three appeared with their genitors and elders. Bos walked up to Lyrica, then leaned against her leg. She reached down to stroke his helm. "Is this your family, Bos?" she asked gently.

He looked up, then nodded. His father stepped forward. "You're Miss Lyrica, my son's teacher?"

"Yes," the small femme said. She had been a very important teacher at the University of Praxus but taught here because it was vital and she loved to do it with small kids. "I am. I am assuming that Bos will stay with my class and attend school here?"

"That's right. We need to speak to you about Bos and the others, then put our other children in school," he said.

"This is Terradive, the teacher of Reflector and Co-D. Why don't we come in here and work things out. Then you can go downstairs to the school clerk and get the others taken care of," Lyrica said pointing to the door. "Shall we?"

They entered the room and before the door closed Bos, Co-D, and Reflector would be sent to recess. Their things would be taken care of by their teachers. When the children were in the elevator and the doors closed, everyone walked into Lyrica's room to talk.

-0-At ground level

He stood by the doors staring out at the playground. Friends had called to him to come but he didn't. He didn't want to. Bos, Co-D, and Reflector weren't here. He hoped they would come so he waited near the door to see them. It was cold and bright, the playground was filled with happy kids and he felt crushed. His brothers had come to spend the night and it had helped tremendously. He worshiped the ground Springer and Drift walked upon. But it wasn't the same. His room felt too big with him in there alone.

Children walked out in streams to run and play. Among them were Bos, Co-D, and Reflector. When they saw him, they ran to him. Sunspot turned at their calls, then ran toward them. They met halfway in a big group hug. They would stand together closely until the bell rang and they had to go inside. For now, they were together and all was much, much better in their little world.

-0-On the street a joor later

"What do we do now?" Barnet asked as they stood on the big plaza of Terra's central downtown. Stopping in at the Sparkling School where the other kids would go but for Stony had been helpful.

"We go and get the kids something to wear in this cold. Then we look around. We need to figure out where everything is that the kids are doing so they can keep going. They have a horse lesson tonight after school. I don't know what that is." Cooper turned to the group. "I think we have to do this right. The kids love their life here. We have to make sure it stays that way."

Barnet stared around the square, then the tower nearby. "The kids go to that school tomorrow. Co-D, Bos, Stony, and Reflector go to Centurion. We have to coordinate."

Cooper nodded. "We do. We owe it to them to make this as good as we can. I know they feel odd."

"They will be okay," Tempo said. He was a tall mech who made industrial glass. He was good looking and very strained. He was bonded to Micah, a childhood friend of Cooper and his cousin, Timber who was Reflector's father. "It will take time but they will recover, Cooper."

"They have to be first. All of the children. Bos will get what he needs. He kept them together and what they told us left marks. Ratchet and Ironhide helped them. We owe everyone the best we can," Cooper said. "Right now, let's try and make their rooms nice. That goes for the babies too."

They walked to the underground nearby to go to The City. They would go as friends and family, a tight group from the old neighborhood. They would be Cooper and Barnet, genitors of Bos and his brothers, Stony and Bravo. Cooper made containers and Barnet was his bookkeeper and accountant. Micah, father of Co-D and bond of Tempo was a friend of the family, an electrician and plumber. Tempo was religious and had worked as a scribe at the local shrine outside Praxus. They had two daughters, Kel and Kyro besides their son, Co-D. Last and not least down the steps of the Metro station followed Cooper's cousin, Timber, his bond, Simmer, carrying their new baby, Pogo and their genitors, Alise and Topper.

They would be on time to get their kids. They would make a point of it.

-0-TBC 4-1-17 **edited 4-14-17**


	462. Chapter 462

The Diego Diaries: Pivot (dd5 462)

-0-At school

They sat together on the carpeted steps of their reading and sharing nook, their teacher sitting with them. Everyone else was reading silently for the short period of free reading that started their day. Terradive relaxed on the steps as he gauged the kids. They were sad and confused. "I heard things changed yesterday. I heard that your families came in the migration, Co-D."

They nodded but made no comment.

"How do you feel about that?" Terradive asked as he squeezed Reflector's knee.

Reflector looked at him. "I'm glad."

Co-D nodded. Bos who was here to chat while his class read shrugged. "I'm glad, Mr. Terradive."

"But you feel weird, right?" Terri asked.

The four including Sunspot looked at him, then nodded. "I miss them. I didn't recharge very much last night. Springer and Drift helped me with my homework, then stayed over." He glanced at the three boys with him. "They slept on your berths. I felt better. The room is so empty and big now."

The others nodded, then Co-D moved closer to Sunspot to lean against him. Terradive who watched waited for the school counselor he had called to arrive to take over the moment. He had a class who would need him in half a breem and these kids needed to talk to someone until they cleared the initial confusion away. "Someone's coming who's going to take you for a walk. He's a very good listener. Tell him everything you feel and believe. When you do you will feel better and maybe we can figure out what to do. Okay?"

They nodded in their wan way. It was silent a moment, then a cheery face peered around the corner. "You rang? I hear there's some amazing little mechs that need to talk."

Terradive grinned. "They do." Terradive looked at the kids. "This is my bond, Mr. Roto, remember? He's going to take care of you until later. Go and have fun. I already cleared this with your families. Okay?"

The kids nodded, then looked at Roto. He gestured for them to come so they did. It would only take a moment to get geared up, then follow Roto out. The other kids were curious as they left and concerned. Sunspot was aptly named. He was sad now and out of character. They would not be informed about any changes until Terradive and Lyrica could talk to Roto. He would have the kids all orn and they would range the colony from stem to stern. These kids were precious cargo. Everyone everywhere was prepared to do what was necessary to make things right.

Even the children's genitors.

-0-Elsewhere

Ratchet sat in Ironhide's office, a big room with ordinance hanging on the walls like decorations and lots of pictures of family as well. There were images of Ironhide festooned with infants as he stood in the wave pool at the Water Park in The Mall of the Tri-Cities. Four younglings hung from his servos as he held his arms out. They were laughing loudly and he was grinning. Bobbing in the water were four sparklings riding the waves as they rolled. The glory of portraiture here was that touching them played the video of the moment. Given that this was one of Ratchet's favorites, he always did.

"So … did you get the message from Terradive?" Ratchet asked as he ate candy out of a container.

Ironhide who had caught a can when Ratchet walked in ate fudge as he lounged in his chair. His work festooned desk sat untouched. "I did. Roto will help them."

"The best part is the families didn't object. Maybe we can work out a plan where the kids stay with us sometimes and the rest with their families. We need to make occasions together, Ironhide. I think I feel better with them agreeing to this than I did before."

"Would you agree to a plan like that for the sparklings?" Ironhide asked.

"For their happiness, yes. Now, ask me if I'd like it personally," Ratchet said with a grin.

Ironhide nodded. "Maybe. Springer and Drift are high-end sparklings. Those two are at the top of my list."

Ratchet nodded. "They were really unnerved by this. All of us are but I also think they remember their little kids and feel the burn."

"They still go to their school to watch them," Ironhide said. "They really loved those little kids. Some orn, they can find out themselves what it means to love someone this much who needs them this much."

"The Well, Ironhide. They will never spark on their own," Ratchet said with a grin. "Drift also told me that they would get their family over with all at once. Three sparks. All at once."

"That would be nice. More infants for me to tote around," Ironhide said with the first expression of happiness on his face in orns. "Don't expect it anytime soon."

"What about Maelstrom? He was really affected," Ratchet said.

Chromia sent me a message last night. I forgot to tell you about it," Ironhide replied. "Maelstrom wants to put in for parole. He wants out of the prison."

"I've been reading up on Praxian rules, Ironhide. That means you have to have a talk with him about his intentions with our daughter." Ratchet grinned. "I find your rules hilarious, country boy."

Ironhide grinned. "Iacon should have been half as urban and witty as Praxus."

"If you say so," Ratchet replied with a grin. "Get to work."

"What about you, slagger?" Ironhide asked.

"I was going to Gliese this morning but Roto sort of turned that over. I'm going to go with teams to do home visitations to shut-ins and recovering patients. They want to show me their streamlined process. Its designed to deliver more with less hassle."

"Sounds like a winner," Ironhide said. "I told your family we're having lunch at The Diner On The Corner. Be there at 1200 hours."

"What about your family?" Ratchet asked as he stood.

"Ada is on Earth in Las Vegas. Atar is on Cybertron running his district. Everyone else is too or on their ship at the DMZ. We could call them," Ironhide said.

"Think about it," Ratchet said as he walked to the door. He paused, then looked at Ironhide. "It will be alright. Don't ask me how, but I have hope."

"Hope dies last," Ironhide replied with a nod.

"Ah, Ironhide. You're a poet," Ratchet said with a grin, then he left.

Ironhide stared at the door for a moment, then sat back with his can of candy. "You better believe it, Old Mech."

-0-Blackjack

He sat at the command table at his ops center going over the work ahead. His son sat on the tabletop noming on a cookie. No one knew he was there from the family. Blackjack was so miserable that he retrieved his son for the orn. The school let him when he explained why. Even Miss Birdie didn't object though she said she expected him back the next orn.

Whatever, Blackjack thought as he pushed work from the in-box to the out-box. When that was accomplished, he grinned at his boy. "How about inspecting things, infant?"

Scout smiled at him. **"ATAR!"**

Blackjack felt sparkles flow over his neural net as he smiled back at his son. "Come on. Your old dad is feeling blue. You're the antidote." He stood, picked up his son, settled him in his hold, then walked out to do his duty. As he did, the crew on duty watched him go with grins on their faces.

-0-Alor

He sat in the command center watching the monitors. The Tall Whites were still in seclusion so that yielded very little intel. The humans, on the other hand, were busy. It appeared that The Resistance had found a link to the world beyond Earth. Signals were going out on such low band wavelengths that it was anyone's guess that they were known by anyone else. The interesting thing was the level of tech they brought to boost the signal. It was speeding away toward the DMZ and deeper space. Someone was trying to contact the Decepticons using tech similar to Cybertronian speed communications.

Having gone over the scans of Earth which were now capable of going 250 miles deep into the planet, it was obvious that no more Cybertronians lived there short of those possessing such complex cloaking capability that they fooled even him. He doubted it but didn't discount it. They had before after all. It was obvious that the humans were using their tech against them. Notifying Autobot City, he was given the brief to monitor the signal and triangulate on its location.

That was the hard part. The fraggers had cloaking tech for point of origin signaling. Alor sat on his chair in human format working through the problems in front of him. It was a relief to have them given the problems at home. The afternoon would crawl by.

-0-RTR Tools

They sat in the back working on their assignments from classes thus far. They had afternoon classes as well but they always worked together to get their decks cleared from class to class. Ravel was tempering a blade so the room was filled with the smell of ozone and misty clouds from the blazing hot metal meeting cold water. It was humid and felt good on their neural nets. Tie Down was smithing away on a folded piece of metal that would be pounded out, folded back on itself, then pounded out again. When it was sufficiently folded, it would be pounded out once more, then tempered as well. It would make a steel so hard that it could slice through other metals.

"Ratchet just called me, Tie," Ravel said pausing to turn to him. The rest of the family shifted to listen.

"He said that Mr. Roto is going to counsel the four children today and figure out what can be done. The families agreed. Sonny thinks this is a good thing, that maybe we can share the children or something. He said don't get your hopes up too high but he considers this a good thing."

"Sonny would know," Appa Ratchet said firmly. "He's that smart, Our Sonny."

Docker nodded. "This may be a good thing, Ravie. We must all pray that it is. The Pantheon would not want us to suffer anymore. Those babies are our future. They have to have what they need to be happy and well."

"I shall go to the Temple after class," Chan said firmly. The others nodded. "We'll come too, Chan," Docker replied. "The Pantheon only wants the best for all."

Tie nodded. "That makes me feel a bit better. It was hard to recharge last night."

Corr nodded. "It was. Now, maybe we can find a way."

They turned back to their work with lighter sparks.

-0-At a major construction site southwest of Terra on a flat plateau that stood between Terra, the Industrial Park Cities and new construction further out

Scout and Trooper stood on a manicured plateau of filler and strategically placed metallic pilings as dozers and other big equipment both sentient and not worked to make the huge platform that would be the base of the Autobot City Center For the Performing Arts. It had been given the go-ahead and now that the major habitation in the crater some distance away was well underway to completion, resources and workers were available to build this structure.

It was going to be huge with four major theaters, a school for dance, music and singing as well as a practice area for musicians, a number of smaller theaters for smaller productions and auditoriums that would be used for recitals. The art schools around the colony were delighted with the plans and would utilize the auditoriums for their own productions. It would be a series of separate spectacular well-lit buildings, their design modern with walls of windows and stone facing on the outside. There would be lights outside to illuminate it at night. Some of them would be decorative, showing some of the genius of the people for creating beauty as a component of their aesthetic.

The administration building would be stand alone and with it in the under levels would be stores for sets, materials for making things and the computer system which would tie in with Teletraan. There would be broadcast studios here as well. Beside it, turned slightly to face outward like all of the buildings would, a design center would be created with multiple levels, underground storage for the entire facility and state of the art tech. It would teach students of all specialties and produce all that productions needed as well as support the film and television industry already here. Students would learn to design and create whatever a production needed in this space. There would also be rehearsal space for dance, concerts and theatre/film productions.

Right now, it was a flat surface with the basic infrastructure being placed. Jetta explained it to his amma and appa who were almost giddy with excitement. It was a nice moment in the darkness of the past two orns.

-0-Maelstrom

He sat on a chair in Gee-Gee's big office staring at the pictures and certificates of achievement and education on the walls. It was a light-filled space and had the warden written all over it. She was acomplished, family-driven and a stand-up femme. She had targeted him when he didn't know he was going to change at all and he was here now waiting for her to come.

The door opened, then Gee-Gee entered. She pulled up a chair on her side of the desk, then sat. "Hi, Maelstrom. You may not know this but I have been waiting for this moment for some time."

"Uh, okay," he said with surprise.

She grinned. "I suppose you want to leave here for good."

He nodded. "I think I want out to … to try and do something else."

"Why?" she asked.

He stared at her a moment, then sat back. "No one ever believed in me before. My genitors did but they died when I was a sub-adult. No one ever trusted or believed in me since them."

"Now someone does?" Gee-Gee asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I want to bond with Chromia. She's my girl. She always was. I just had to convince her."

"How did that happen?" Gee-Gee asked with amusement.

Maelstrom smirked only slightly. "She told me she would never bond with a loser."

Gee-Gee grinned. "Smart femme, Our Chromia."

Maelstrom grinned broadly. "You don't know the half of it."

-0-TBC 4-2-17 **edited 4-14-17**


	463. Chapter 463

The Diego Diaries: Pivot (dd5 463)

-0-Vos Senior Center, Metroplex District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Primal Empire

She stared at him with the usual feistiness for which her frame was so famous. Tiny, elderly and very cute, she leaned closer. "They don't taste good."

Ratchet leaned back. "They aren't supposed to. But I'll give you a hack. Take a cupcake, poke a hole in it, pour in your medicine, then push the frosting over it. Stuff it into your mouth all at once, then chew."

Her bond, a tall elder grinned. "That sounds good, Memo."

She looked up at him, then grinned. "You would say so."

"I do," Candor, her bond, replied. He looked at Ratchet and his team. "Consider it done."

"If you don't, Memo, I will put you in the hospital for a lot of decaorns. Either you get the protoform wasting taken care of yourself or I will commit you."

"You would, wouldn't you," she said.

"I would, Little Missy," Ratchet replied.

"Ada," a little mech said who stood nearby with a baby in his arms. "You need to do what they want or they'll put you in the hospital."

She looked at him, then her bond. "Killjoys."

Ratchet laughed.

-0-Ops Center

Prowl sat at the table working through a huge pile of work as they caught up on the rest of the business of empire. The past few orns had been tough on everyone. The little mechs were part of the landscape of their families and now they weren't. Technically. At least, they were back with their families. That part was a good thing overall but it was sad because of Sunspot, Ironhide, and Ratchet. He looked up as Blaster handed him a communication. He read it over, then rose to walk to the corridor nearby. He stepped into the quiet hallway, walked to the office of Optimus, then entered. "We have a problem," he said.

Optimus looked up. "Cybertron? I'm going in a moment," he said.

"You might want to put that on hold," Prowl said handing the datapad to Optimus.

He would.

-0-On the road to wellness

Ratchet who was doing the rounds with trainee teams of home health care doctors and techs, entered a wellness center in Titan where a lot of refugees gathered to get their checkups and other examinations every orn. He was going with his teams which were field training new techs and medics. He watched, added the odd comment or touch, but mostly stood by as the team leaders put their students and trainees through their paces. They set up, then the door opened. Refugees walked in a few at a time to be examined, chat and go over their health plans. Several walked in, then out before someone Ratchet knew entered. It was Alise and Topper, both of whom were surprised to see him. They stood in line nervously waiting their turn.

Ratchet sat nearby watching them, then leaned slightly forward. "Hello, Alise … Topper. How are you today?"

"We're here to see," Topper said. "How are you?"

"Getting along," Ratchet replied. Several more individuals walked out as more entered including Cooper and his bond, Barnet. They started at seeing Ratchet, then joined the line. "How are you feeling, Cooper? Barnet?"

"Better, Ratchet. How are you?" Barnet replied.

"Good," he said as he hit them with sensors. He digested the data. "You're slightly better today. You must be getting enough recharge."

"We're doing better all around," Cooper said.

"Your counseling starts today, right?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," Cooper said. "We're going to a clinic in the Central Labor Hall."

"Do you know where it is?" Ratchet asked.

"Sort of," Alise said. "This place is very big and complicated."

Ratchet nodded. "The kids know the colony really well." He watched as the little group went through their checkups. When they were finished and turned to go he stood up. "I'll get you to the clinic," he said. "You might have a time finding it in the Central Labor Hall. It's huge, miles and miles of roads, turns, and corridors."

"You don't have to put yourself out, Ratchet," Topper said.

"It's no problem. My teams are doing a good job," Ratchet said as he walked to the door. Glancing back, he grinned. "Follow me." He walked out as the others followed.

-0-In Ops Center

"I need to find out more about what's happening, Chromia. If you could go to Caminus by space bridge and get the sit-rep, then let us know it will help immeasurably," Optimus said.

Chromia who was standing by the table with Maelstrom nodded. "We can get there and back in a couple of joors."

"Please do. I will be speaking to Wheeljack and Perceptor. I want to know how difficult it will be to move the population if they have to go given our last talks with the Mistress of Flame. If you could give me a heads up about their temperament now that will be helpful in planning what to do."

Chromia nodded, then walked out with Maelstrom following. He himself was on petition status with the Office of the Primes meaning he could live outside of the prison with a mentor for now until his status was arrived at by the courts and Optimus. Chromia had signed up for mentor status for the waiting period for his application. They would take off in a ship for Caminus together.

-0-On a train to Autobot City

They sat or stood in a car that was half filled as they left Metro Station #7 in the huge metrotitan cityplex where they lived. This was the biggest metro district with eight metro-titans who were among the largest of their class, troop transports, cargo haulers and colony ships from way back when. It was a bustling metropolis with all kinds of activities, amenities, and adventures for the inhabitants. Ratchet looked at Alise. "How are you doing getting around the Metro District?"

"We haven't done much wandering yet," Alise said as she sat on a bench with Topper. "The whole area is so huge and there's so many living there."

"Millions," Ratchet said with a nod. "There were probably 20-30 of us tops at the beginning of the colony. When we came here there was nothing but sand and rocks. It took a long time to build this but everyone did."

"We put the rest of the children in school today," Micah, Co-D's father, said. "The schools are beautiful and impressive."

"Prime wants every child to have a chance to be everything they want to become," Ratchet said. "Our schools are a very big source of pride for us. We have tech schools, guild, and union apprenticeship programs as well as the University. Most of the civilians who come here have some education but most of them go to the prep schools that the university has created to learn how to learn again. You should look into it unless you already know what you want to do. If you want to start a business you can go to the bulletin board and make an appointment with the Chamber of Commerce Office in City Hall."

"I worked for someone else making containers. I don't mind it," Cooper said.

"You can do that here again or you can learn and do something else. My genitors worked hard their entire lives and they wanted an education. They go to the University after spending time in the prep schools. Prime's genitors did the same thing too," Ratchet replied.

"His family is here?" Alise asked.

"They are. Prowl and Prime both have their families. Prime's were rescued off Cybertron where they were hidden for eons," Ratchet said.

"I was an accountant for Cooper's business. He might as well have been the owner. He ran it, designed the containers and made them with a good crew. I kept the books," Barnet said.

"My son has an art studio. My genitors restarted their business here and benefit from it 100%. No one takes their glory from them here," Ratchet said. "They own and run RTR Tools."

"I know of them," Timber, Reflector's father said as everyone nodded. "They were famous and lived in Iacon."

"They were famous but they didn't get any credit or benefit from what they did. Slaggers stole their genius and all the profit. Now, they get their due," Ratchet said. "You do know that we don't use money here. This is a cashless society."

"That's hard to assimilate," Topper said.

Ratchet nodded. "I know. But that's how it is and the colony and Cybertron like it that way. The normal people do. We've had a few high castes that needed a time out who complained."

"I'm glad that part is over," Alise said as everyone nodded. "What a terrible way to live. We walked around yesterday to pick up things for the children. We felt we would be arrested going into some places."

"That part falls away and counseling will help with that," Ratchet said as the train pulled into Terra. "We change trains here. Follow me." The door opened so everyone stepped out following Ratchet to stairs nearby. They went up, over the tracks, then down the other side to gather and wait for a train to come. As they did, Ratchet explained the metro train system which was diagrammed on the wall behind them. When the train came, they climbed in and continued on their way.

-0-At the other side of things

They flew out of the bridge funnel and came around to zoom toward Caminus. The system was awash with buffeting energy so it took a moment to right the ship. "That wasn't normal," Chromia said as she stood behind Maelstrom. He was flying, she was navigating.

"That star is shedding its skin," Maelstrom said. "The energy readings around here aren't good."

"Then take us in," Chromia said programming the computer next to her. "We need to know what's going on. This looks bad," she said as she braced herself for another wave of energy sloughed off the star that was the source of light and heat for this small solar system. It was unraveling even more erratically than it was before.

The ship blasted forward heading for a colony on a planet that was under siege from its own star, one that was fixing to die. They disappeared into the darkness as they flew onward toward Caminus and its marooned endangered colony.

-0-TBC 4-3-17 **edited 4-14-17**


	464. Chapter 464

The Diego Diaries: Pivot (dd5 464)

-0-Central Labor Hall, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

They had arrived at Metro #1 and taken the short walk into the Labor Hall, the former industrial plant of the colony back in the orn and now the major gathering place, meeting zone and club house of the entire urban metropolis. They stared into the first place one saw when they entered from Metro #1, the former steel mill and foundry that was dug out to begin industrial production. It was a vast open space, the largest recreational room in the colony and dotted with lounges along with offices set like islands here and there in the space that were mostly informational and/or governmental, such as the Tourist Bureau, Chamber offices as well as the Refugee Bureau and Immigration.

The Tourist Bureau dealt with off worlders mostly including humans while the Chamber managed anything connected to the colony and Cybertron regarding starting businesses. The Bureau of Refugees kept an office there for newbies who inevitably found themselves in this space at some time after their arrival. The place buzzed with individuals and groups coming, going and sitting. Some were studying together, others dining from any of the free standing food places along the far wall. There was a Home Guard office nearby that had a number of youngling kids talking to the recruitment officers, both Seeker and grounder who worked there as well as informational offices for every civic group in the colony including the various entities such as the Missionaries, Neutrals and Circle.

Ratchet turned to the families after a moment. "This is the heart and soul of this colony. Everything that you can imagine happens down here. You can come and sit, study, eat with friends, go to appointments, find out locations and information along with just about anything you can think of. See those monitors?" he asked pointing to a row of huge monitors with stations in front of them for people to access its content. "Those tell you how to get around. My bond's amma teaches a class here on religion. He has a lecture hall that's part of the educational component of this place and its an annex to the Temple and University.

"This room used to make steel. From this room snakes miles upon miles of roads that take you into the complex. All along the roads, you will find businesses, offices, support services, babysitting for your kids that's stellar, along with a huge theater and governmental services. The City Hall and the Post Office have annexes down here so that you can get help or do whatever you have to do. We have shelters in the lower levels so if the siren sounds, you find the sign and go downward. No matter what happens, no matter how separated you might be, everyone will be taken into the shelter closest to them because our soldiers ensure it. If you find this happening and the kids are in school, don't go there. We have hundreds of troops that go to secure the schools and hospitals so that everyone is safe. They then go to the buildings to clear them. Remember that," he said as he stepped down into the rec room. He grinned. "Let's go. This place is great."

The others followed him looking all around them at things they didn't know existed but would now for them. It was disorienting to say the least.

-0-Caminus

They landed, then hurried to the Parliament where the Mistress was waiting with everyone who ruled their small planetary system. They hurried through empty streets, then up the steps to the beautiful ornamental building that was their legal center. She waited at the door. Chromia slowed, then looked around. "What's happening, Spiria?" Chromia asked.

Spiria gripped Chromia's arm. "Our star is destabilizing. Its shedding its energy in unpredictable patterns now. We have had to recall our science station off world. All of us are here. We are in dire straits." She turned to enter the Fireforge Parliament as Chromia and a silent Maelstrom followed. Entering the beautiful room, there were several dozen pensive solemn-faced bots inside. They stared at Chromia and Maestrom silently. Spiria turned to both of them. "We're being bombarded with radiation that thus far is inconsequential to our well-being. However, we've calculated that the star is going to shed substantial energy over the next few months with its overall stability unpredictable. We no longer can determine what our timeline is for this planet and our people."

"We can lift you off in seconds. All you have to do is get your things together. We can even come here in numbers and remove the things you need that are sacred and important," Chromia said.

"No, Chromium," Spiria said. "We need you to move the planet."

Chromia stared at him, then the others. "Oh, frag," she whispered.

-0-Underneath in a whole new world

They passed shops, offices, businesses, and clubs with their names on the doors. Some were civic, others were created around a hobby or skill. Still others were the permanent meeting rooms and offices of unions, guilds, and other groups that had formed from day one here on this planet, groups that were mostly outlawed on Cybertron. There was a legal association meeting place and nearby, a legal firm that worked for those who needed criminal and civilian assistance. It was a common sight to see mini-con elders along with their family and friends lined up for legal representation for their miscreants.

There were food outlets everywhere and the aromas were amazing. Annexes for the Circle, Knights, Autobot Scouts, different sports teams and organizations could be seen as all had meeting rooms and offices here. They were busy as could be with people coming and going, working or browsing, asking questions and getting assistance. They entered another big space which was a reading center annex of the main public library with what seemed like miles of shelving filled with books, stations to download materials and lounge areas everywhere. It was quiet when they walked through nodding to the librarian at the main desk who smiled and nodded back. They continued onward down another road.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

"And that's why they want to move the planet, rather than leave it," Chromia said on the big monitor near the main table though her transmission was gritty with interference and static.

Prime who was listening with Prowl turned to his officers. All of Ironhide's family, his senior officers who weren't family along with Wheeljack and Perceptor were there listening as well. "We have a request and I need a feasibility report. What do you think, gentlemen?"

Wheeljack and Perceptor had an off line discussion, then turned to Prime and the others. "Optimus … I would not trust this operation with them on-world. Have them airlifted off with what they can't bear to lose, then we can try it. We will place it in the orbit of Tau Ceti. We have a good amount of confidence that we can do this and transfer the planet in one piece but I wouldn't do it with anyone on it for that small amount of possibility that something might go wrong. We're still perfecting the process and I wouldn't use it yet but for the dire straits here."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Prowl. "Get Omega and his siblings together. I want them to help us with this transfer. They will have to leave the planet before I allow this to happen. It could go wrong. I believe I am the only one who can make them leave. Recall Thunder from duty around Cybertron. He will help carry the colonists and whatever they believe they cannot spare if needed. Blaster, put me through to the Mistress of Flame."

Blaster nodded and while Prowl organized the evacuation team Prime organized his thoughts. Blaster turned, then hit a switch. A static-filled image of the Mistress appeared with Chromia, several of her people and Maelstrom in the background looking grave. "Mistress, this is Optimus Prime. I have received your distress call."

"Lord Optimus, I'm relieved to hear from you. We wish to ask you a great service to save our home world. I'm feeling personally disquieted as if the star is sending me a signal to do something. I believe that all things have an energetic spirit. Our star is coming apart and there may be no time. It could happen at any moment," she said as she bowed to him.

"I am gathering my team here and will arrive at Caminus in moments. I want your people to be prepared to evacuate and take with them all that they deem necessary and worthy. I will not judge it for you. I will also not allow the procedure if there are any living entities on the planet. If something went wrong it would be catastrophic for everyone."

She stared at him a moment, then nodded. "I agree. I'm going to make the call. We shall hurry, Lord Optimus. Praise The One that you are coming. Until all are one." The screen burst with static, then went blank, the Autobrand returning.

Prime stared a moment, then glanced around. "We must hurry. Bridge Thunder in, then us. We must have all the help available as possible. You have put crews on the ships?" he asked Prowl who nodded. "Good. Then let us go." He moved to the door with his crew following.

-0-On a street heading for a specific place

He paused by a monitor that held the layout of the Central Labor Hall. He placed a digit on the reader/scanner and a light appeared. "That is my signal. I touched the scanner to activate it so that no matter where I go I can figure out where I am on the main grid. I can also ask it to map me the straightest path to where I want to go. 'Computer, map a path to Refugee Counseling, Beta Corridor'."

Data flashed onto the screen and starting with his blinking light a line rolled on screen to the door of the counseling center. He turned to the family. "You're very close. Let's go," he said, then continued onward. They followed him to the door of their counseling service, then they all turned to each other. "You can find your way out the same way. The Central Labor Hall is tunneled out nearly to Terra. You can take a metro anywhere along the way and change at the hub in Terra. You'll get the hang of this and the kids can show you. They're pros."

Cooper nodded, then Timber gripped Ratchet's servo. "Thank you, Ratchet. You have a good spark. I would like to find a way to make this a happy life for the children, yours and mine. I hope we can talk again."

"So do I," Ratchet said with a nod. "We should have lunch together and talk."

They nodded, then turned to the door. They entered and it closed. Ratchet stared at it, then a call came. Get to the airfield STAT. He turned and ran for the closest metro exit, climbed into the world above, then transformed and with lights and siren going, beat it to the airfield in time to hop on Zeta for the ride to somewhere.

-0-On Caminus

The siren was sounding throughout the colony as the locals began to grab their personal things, children, elders, the odd thing that was personal and irreplaceable and whatnot. Everywhere there was furious activity as those who would evacuate hustled to make it to the airfield with everything they could manage. Chromia watched, then turned to Spiria. "Are there animals or other living things that need attention?"

"No. We're a desert world," she replied as she watched the priestesses and a couple of priests carry out sacred objects from their temple. They would take the most sacred and personal things and pray for the rest. There was no other path open to them. As they watched a burst of energy overhead appeared as dark objects flew out of it. Huge ships, larger than most there had ever seen began to come down through the atmosphere to land nearby. They were numerous, titan-class and sentient.

Windblade felt their sparks and heard the conversation between them. She was a cityspeaker and had the ability to hear and speak to big ships that might not speak to others, knowing all their languages herself. She felt their sentience and walked to Omega who rolled to a stop. She placed a servo on his hull and began to talk. She would stay there until the time came to leave.

Nearby, Perceptor, Wheeljack and their team rushed out of Gamma with devices that would be placed around the colony to strenghten its integrity during the transfer. Other ships were placing devices at strategic places around the planet, itself a small but suitable colony site for their species. They would be activated and help with the integrity and stability of the planet in transit. They would be projection points that would allow the tech to find the outline of the space in question around the planet, build the containment field, power it up until it was stable, then help it hold together through the bridge. It would be a scary trial as this, the first planet of any consequence would be moved to Tau Ceti.

They loaded, endless streams of civilians and their stuff. Children were crying and so were some of the adults. No one knew what would happen. This would either ensure the continuation of their colony and culture or be the death of it. The uncertainty and the long struggle to survive here was evident in the population.

What was also evident was the intense reverence they had for Optimus Prime. He was a god standing among them, a god of the Pantheon and they bowed to him as they filed past. He nodded back, standing tall as he projected calm energy. It would take a while for everyone to board but they would, then all would rise upward heading into the darkness of space to begin a process that was theoretically possible but never before attempted before on this scale.

It would be a terrifying event no one would ever forget.

-0-TBC 4-4-17 **edited 4-15-17**


	465. Chapter 465

The Diego Diaries: Pivot (dd5 465)

(Dear readers … there are a couple of requests for stories from readers that you might think I forgot. I didn't. :D I am dominated by the stories and when one commands I have to obey or it won't get out of my head. I am thinking through the requests. I don't mind requests. The story, Canaan Land, was a one-off request when I was writing Star Trek: Voyager and that led to a story that lasted 15 years. :D It also ate half my mind. :D Never fear. I have them in the request bin. :D)

-0-On the deck of Omega Supreme

Ratchet hustled across the deck to stand behind Ironhide. Slipping his arms around the big mech, he squeezed him. "What's up?"

"We're going to move Caminus," Ironhide replied as he stared with rapt attention at the forward screen.

"The ship?" Ratchet asked knowing full well which was which. He just felt lighter and better than he had lately.

"The planet," Ironhide said glancing over his shoulder at Ratchet's smiling face. "You're in a good mood."

"I just shuffled the little mechs' families to their counseling appointment by showing them around a bit. They want to find common ground with us, Ironhide. We have to take them to dinner in the Tower at Iacon and talk. They aren't opposed to the childrens' happiness."

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, then nodded. :That's good news:

:I thought you'd like it: Ratchet said as he squeezed Ironhide.

"Count me and the ball and chain in," Raptor said with a big grin. Turbine pivoted, then planted one in his gut. He grunted, then smirked. "That's nothing but foreplay, old mech."

Laughter lightened the moment as they waited for Prowl to arrive. The Mistress of Flame was standing nearby with Chromia in conversation as Prime leaned over tactical for the sit-rep. Ratchet glanced at Maestrom who was standing nearby watching Chromia with unmistable emotion. "Maelstrom."

He glanced Ratchet's way slipping into a slight tense wariness as he did. "What?"

"Come here, infant. Come stand with us," Ratchet said with a smile as the big mech hesitantly walked over to stand beside Ratchet. The others grinned at him as they made way. "If you're going to chase our daughter around, you have to get past the idea that we're going to slag you just because."

"I figured you would if I did," Maelstrom said with a faintest of grins.

Ratchet took his arm, then pulled him into a corner near the massive gun cabinet that ran the entire bulkhead on this level and held enough weapons to slag a city. He grinned at the big hulking mech. :You're serious about our daughter, right?:

He nodded. :In the worst way. Don't tell anyone:

Ratchet snickered. :Here's the deal. You have to be honorable, you have to work at something and you can't be a criminal. You have to be serious, safe and sincere. If there are sparklings and who knows, you have to be a good father and let us spoil them. You have to improve yourself. We don't want anyone in the family besides me and Alor to have to be bailed out of the prison:

Maelstrom grinned, then nodded. :Sounds about right. I don't know much besides soldiering though:

:Define 'soldiering': Ratchet asked with a smile.

Maelstrom relaxed as he grinned down at Ratchet. :I sort of changed a bit. I know what I was wasn't good. I know I did a lot of bad. But I want to show Chromia that I'm the one. She's the one. Do you know? I never forgot her. She's the best, the only one for me. Whatever I have to do, I will:

Ratchet nodded. :I'm glad. I also know that change is hard. Giving up the old selfish life, the one that could step on the slightest offense with ultra violence, that can shoot someone for looking at you cross ways is hard. We have to trust you. We have to know that you're safe for her and the rest of us. We have to know that if we ask you to babysit the kids, those kids are as safe with you as they are with us. Family matters, Maelstrom. Our family is a work and wonder. It's huge and fun and loving. If you want to join it, you have to be sure that you can be what we need for ourselves and what we want you to become. We want only the best for you and Chromia if that's who she wants. We need to know that trust and love are the first two things in your mind about us and in our minds about you:

Maelstrom stared at Ratchet. :I gave that to my genitors. I remember it and the family. We were poor but we were proud. I give you my word, Ratchet … my oath that what you need for me to be to Chromia, I will be. She's what I need and want. Your family is fun. I forgot how that was. I was a … hard aft. It sort of felt good but it doesn't match what it means to be around her. I never forgot her. There was never anyone else after her. I never thought I would ever see her again. Now she's here and I …: He paused a moment gauging Ratchet who was staring at him sympathetically. :I love her:

Ratchet nodded. "I know."

:Do me a favor though: Maelstrom asked. Ratchet nodded. :Don't tell anyone what I said:

Ratchet laughed aloud, then nodded. "You do know that there won't be a molecule of you left if you ever let me down."

Maelstrom grinned. "I know. And I won't."

Ratchet hugged him, surprising him and everyone else. "Good. Come over here and be with your family." Ratchet walked back to the group and after a moment, so did Maelstrom. It was then that Chromia walked back to Ratchet. "Are you giving him the third degree?" she asked with a grin.

Ratchet nodded. "He passed inspection. What about you? When can we expect the bonding?"

Chromia grinned at him. "Done deal."

It was silent a moment. Then …

 **"WHAT THE UNHOLY FRAG!?"** -Ratchet exhaling **  
**

-0-Moments later

Maelstrom stood beside Chromia surrounded by family. Staring uneasily at all of them, especially Ratchet, Maelstrom resisted the urge to punch or flee. Chromia, herself grinned at all of them with amusement and no small sense of triumph. Hard Drive who was the elder of the family gauged both of them with a steely optic, then held out his servo. "Congratulations, both of you."

Maelstrom gripped his servo, then he was enveloped with back slaps and hand shakes. Staring at them all, he looked into the appraising optics of Ironhide. "Uh …," he began.

"Are you going to be good to my daughter? To all of us?" Ironhide asked in a low voice.

"Yes, sir," Maelstrom said as he shifted from ped to ped.

Ironhide stared at him for a moment, then extended his servo. "Okay," he said to great laughter and applause. He cast a gimlet optic at a smirking Chromia. **"FEMME! DON'T EVER DO THIS AGAIN!"**

Huge hoo-haw greeted that.

Prowl entered about then, was filled in, then joined the congratulations along with Prime and the Mistress. Prowl turned to Prime. "Sciences say they're ready. The math is input, the plan is now on automation and the Triggers are ready. It will take two of them."

"It will," Wheeljack said as he turned to Percy. "We're go, Perceptor, so you go back and run that end while I go to Thunder and manage it here through his tactical and sensor system which is greater and more sensitive than yours, Omega," he said to the tall pretender who was standing nearby with the rest of his family. Omega nodded. Wheeljack turned to Prime. "This is a multi-dimensional operation. Anytime we enter a bridge, we step out of time and then back in. Dimensional quantum physics apply. Perceptor will initiate and transport Caminus while I will stay here to stabilize it in transport as well as insertion into orbit." He turned to Spiria. "Mistress, you will not be allowed to return to Caminus once we place it in orbit for about a decaorn. We have to make sure that there are no unforeseen factors in the insertion and balanced placement among the worlds in orbit that might cause a problem. You can live on Thunder, I'm sure, but you can't go there until we check off the list of possible problems and anything that might pop up that we haven't accounted for."

Spiria nodded, then bowed her helm. "As you wish, Wheeljack. I defer to your greater wisdom."

"Tell me about Tau Ceti and the insertion, Wheeljack," Prime said. He glanced at Perceptor. "If you are needed, please do what you must, Perceptor."

Perceptor nodded, then with two of the six kids with them, walked to the elevator and the bridge beyond. Wheeljack turned to the console and pulled up a screen. The Tau Ceti system appeared. "Tau Ceti is as bright as Sol but one-fourth smaller in size. It is twelve and a half light years from Earth, well within our comfort zone. We can fly there without bridges in a couple of hours at moderate speed and in minutes at top. It has few metals in its component but is stable and supports a system of five planets, all of them rocky, all of them in the dust cloud that surrounds it.

"Now here lies the rub, as the humans like to say," Wheeljack said as he turned to Prime and Spiria. "We have to place gas giants in the orbital range of the planet and we have that on the books. In fact, we've located three of them and planned to insert them into the system on the outer edge to create a barrier to absorb the debris that crashes in. It has no gas giants of its own so there's nothing to attract and absorb free-floating bodies from space. The debris cloud in the system supports this and so, if Caminus is placed there without this protection it would only be a matter of time before something hits the colony and destroys it. During the waiting period to ensure a stable insertion, we will transport gas giants to the outer edges of the system, thereby creating an outer planetary ring for the system and a target for any passing debris that would otherwise hit the five inner planets."

"How much time would that take?" Prime asked.

"Not much. What we will learn from this transport will clear up a tremendous amount of concerns and unknowables for anything further including transport of Cybertron and Gliese. This is going to be the answer sheet for us for this process," Wheeljack replied.

"Very well," Prime said. "We need to-," He paused a moment, then seemed to fade. His image settled, then stared into the distance.

"Frag," Ironhide said. "I **WONDERED** when They'd weigh in."

Ratchet grinned. "Sacrilegious becomes you, Only One."

"Is he at the Matrix?" someone asked from nearby, a youngling Home Guardsman who was shocked and surprised.

"Yes, infant," Raptor said with a grin. "Isn't it grand?"

Spiria who looked transfixed nodded, then bent down to her knees. The three others with her, leaders from the Forgefire Parliament joined her. Everyone stared at them, then each other. It crossed their minds to join the four but they didn't. This wasn't the first time that Prime checked out in the middle of something. They quieted down to wait.

-0-Elsewhere

He stood on the rocky surface of a planet. Nearby was the empty colony of Caminus. He turned slowly, pausing when he came to see something or someone standing nearby. They were a luminous sort of spirit, something suffused with light. Hovering rather than standing, they had a humanoid shape and a face of indescribable beauty. It wasn't mechanical nor organic, but energetic and recognizable as a humanoid someone. A sense of intense well being suffused Prime and he felt a depth of love and acceptance that he had never felt before. This was a holy being, someone of advanced attainments and even as he stared at it with amazement and deep emotion, he knew who it was. He knelt almost in gratitude, then looked upward at the being. "Caminus."

The being laughed, a musical sound, soft and ancient with wisdom. "Optimus Prime … rise, brother. I love you so very much."

Optimus Prime rose, his optics never leaving the infinite light and infinite love of the figure before him. "Caminus … we are trying to save you."

Caminus nodded. "I am glad. I called for you across the universe and you heard me. I am ready for you, dear one. We shall make a new path for me and my blessed companions, the followers of our sister, Solus the Maker."

Prime nodded. "Holy One, may I ask You a question?"

"You already have, dear one," Caminus replied. Then the world changed and they were both standing on a sand bar that glowed with silver energy. Before them were the stars of the universe and around them the planets they served. Things flew on their way, asteroids and other space debris. Nebulas were here and there and a vast quasar was in the distance. Black holes yawned but were far away, some of them the creative center of the galaxies that faded into the distance. "Do you see it all? The infinite creation of The One? All of it is glorious. All of it matters. I will show you how it matters, dear one," Caminus said. He waved a light filled arm and before Optimus, a maze of silver threads appeared. They connected everything together including both him and Caminus. "We are connected. What happens to one, happens to all. An insect dying on a planet in that direction," he said pointing to the left, "millions of light years away is felt on an energetic level by everyone and everything. All of life is connected including entities like me. Everything has a consciousness."

Prime stared at the light strands, fine silver threads that glowed, that hooked everything one to another. He looked at Caminus who was smiling with delight at the sight before him. "You are alive. Planets, moons, they are alive. They have consciousness, they have life on some level."

Caminus nodded. "The planet you call Earth … she is a living organism of exquisite balance and beauty. Earth is especially beautiful but she is in extremis. We have heard her call and thus, we have reached out to her. The turmoil on Earth, the changes that are coming among her human population, the shift in their global consciousness is partly due to our response. Earth is on the brink. But Earth will prevail."

"You are linked together on a conscious level of some kind," Optimus offered.

"We **ALL** are. **ALL** of us. You are aware of dimensions. The vessels that brought you to me are multi-dimensional as are you through the Matrix of our brother, Primus. You know that there are dimensional levels of consciousness and thought. Earth is fifth dimensional in make-up and is rising ever upward. Her population is third. They only understand what their five senses tell them. They cannot see this, dear one," he said as he waved his arm toward the beauty before him. "They cannot see nor understand this but they are awakening now, thus the rejection of old thoughts and patterns among them. Earth has just finished rising back to fifth-dimensional consciousness. Though her … spark or soul always was there, her body wasn't. It was trapped in third-dimensional density and thus when that big war … World War II, I believe they call it happened, she was nearly ready to destruct. She called out to us and we heard her. We have helped her on an energetic level and she is stable. But she needs her people to care and change. That will be their burden. She is safe."

Prime stared at him. "You know Primus."

"I do. He is our brother, our Great One. He is genuinely self-sacrificing and the embodiment of goodness. You are as well, Optimus Prime," Caminus said. "You fight your basic nature because you are humble in your personal sense of yourself. But here you are, the First Disciple of the Great One. I want you to know that this will be well. I would need protection against the debris field but the three planets you bring, the gas giants chosen have agreed to come. Do what you will with confidence. I am delighted that my people wish to stay with my fate no matter what it was going to be. Love for them by me is mutual. Thank you for your assistance."

Prime nodded. "What about Cybertron and the Empire? What about Gliese? We have to protect them too."

"One thing at a time, my dear one." Caminus smiled. "You are gifted. You surround yourself with gifted individuals. Have confidence, Optimus Prime, and know how very much you are loved."

The world shifted and he found himself in a room filled with people, ones that he loved and called brother. Shifting himself, he found himself staring at the awe-struck faces of the Camians. "We will be successful. Wheeljack, begin the transfer now."

-0-TBC 4-5-17 **edited 4-18-17**

NOTES

You might want to know that the information Caminus imparted to Prime is actual commentary about planets that is saturating the internet. It is called ascension or the evolution of Earth from the 3rd dimension to the 5th. Google it. It's fascinating. :D:D:D

Also, given that the metro classes are multi-dimensional, that the shattered glass universe is a parallel dimension and the the Pantheon exists, having this in the story makes sense. It also should be said that quantum physicists are just now coming to the conclusion that Earth itself is an actual living organism. They don't know how but they suspect that its true. I love physics.


	466. Chapter 466

The Diego Diaries: Pivot (dd5 466)

-0-On the deck of Omega Supreme

They huddled around an uplink to Teletraan as the telemetry of the project whipped past at speeds unreadable by any human present. The others could but none of it made sense, the endless expansions of numbers and letter symbols. It was the universal language of math, often called even by humans the language of God. Finally, Wheeljack turned to Prime. "Optimus, this is how this will work. We've placed a locator device in an orbit of Tau Ceti that we have established mathematically will achieve equilibrium with the other five planets already there. All of the variables have been worked out in relation to each other and the star. It is within the safety zone, though humans might find it a bit warm. The temperature range will be -40 at the poles during the relevant seasons to an average worldwide of 125 degrees positive, Fahrenheit. Of course, the differences in seasons and terrain will cause fluctuations but that is the average overall range.

"When we launch the process, the devices on Caminus will activate. In a breem or so, they will form a visible containment field around the planet that will encase it against damage through the bridge. When it is solid and all checks out, Teletraan will activate the locator device in the system and the next stage will occur. One of the devices on Caminus, the one centered in the colony itself will be the enhancement for the shield. It will reinforce the containment exponentially, determining the level of intensity given all the variables. When it's secured, when Teletraan determines that this has been achieved, the space bridges will activate and appear. They will envelope the planet, then it will be transported. It will be over in a wink of an optic.

"What will occur is simple. The locator device in the Tau Ceti orbit will direct the transport to that location where the bridges will leave the planet at Teletraan's discretion, then pull back."

"What do you mean about discretion?" Ratchet asked.

"Teletraan will be monitoring the structural integrity of the planet. When it determines that Caminus is ready to be set free from transport, it will signal the Triggers to retreat. They will. Then the structural field devices will have complete control in congress with Teletraan. That's why no one goes back for at least a decaorn. We won't be sure until we pass a period of inspection and observation. Our mathematics are accurate and we are convinced that this will work but we are not willing to bet lives upon it," Wheeljack said as the serious-minded youngsters with him nodded.

"I have confidence in you, Wheeljack," Prime said. "Please, begin at your discretion."

Wheeljack glanced at his science kids. "Go to Thunder and link into the system through his computers. I want his greater capacity at sensors and his knowledge of multi-dimensional space to assist here. I want the data fed directed here where I will monitor with Optimus. If things get weird, I'm going to throw myself on the mercy of the Matrix." The kids nodded, then ran for the elevator and Thunder a jump away. The Camians watched with solemn intensity as Wheeljack sat down at the console. "Here we go," he said as he turned to the console and pressed a couple of keys.

The voice of Teletraan appeared over the comm system. "Teletraan command signal Alpha-Alpha-One is engaged." It was silent a moment. "Station 1, report." A buzz of data flowed. "Station 2, report." More data. So it went through 90 different stations which Wheeljack explained were the on-world enhancement devices for the transport shield.

"That will keep the planet intact and safe. We have experimented with them since our first trials during the Festival of Primus with the fireworks and these are beyond industrial strength," Wheeljack explained. Everyone listened intently. The tension was incredible as outside incomprehensible things transpired.

"Teletraan to go. Teletraan to go. First stage, report." A huge burst of data flashed past as Wheeljack watched. "Second stage, report." Another huge burst appeared.

"They're coordinating. The bridges will come online once Auntie is convinced that the devices are optimal." Wheeljack keyed in Thunder and another set of monitors began to spin with data. He looked at it, then nodded. "All is well so far."

"Auntie?" Spiria asked.

"Teletraan. We call her 'Auntie'," Chromia said with a grin.

Spiria nodded as she watched. Her entire being was in agony but she didn't show it on her face. She had complete faith this would happen. The First Disciple of Primus was here. They couldn't fail.

"All systems … go." Teletraan went through a burst of data, then interfaced with the bridges. "Miler pilot, report."

Miler's voice appeared over the intercom. Prowl felt a thrill as he listened. "Teletraan, we are go. All systems align. Power up at your command."

A burst of data spun madly across the screens as the group watched. Outside through the view port, the majesty of Thunder could be seen. Around him like limpet fish swimming with a whale, the Supremes waited with the entire colonial population of Caminus on board. Prime stared at them as the confidence and loving goodness of the spirit of Caminus filled him again. He glanced at the others, then the window. He felt a peace that he knew otherwise he wouldn't have.

"Miler Pilot, we assume control," Teletraan said.

"Understood, Teletraan. Transferring control," Miler's voice said.

It was then that things began to be seen. Bright lights all over Caminus, those that could be seen from their position flared up. They grew and grew until a huge flash burst forward, then settled. A huge box-shaped field had enclosed Caminus completely.

-0-In the vicinity of Tau Ceti

A science ship floated in the dusty debris field near the locator device that would guide the planet of Caminus to its new home system. They were far enough back that nothing would flare out to hurt them. They were here to report, film and collect data. This was the way they would save their own home world. This was the future for Cybertron, the empire's other endangered planets, and Gliese. They were diligent with a capital D, all of the smart kids and their smarter elders on board the ship. The human soldiers who had flagged a ride watched as well as a crew from Galaxy Productions who was filming. IntraComm were also there to record the whole thing as Gen-O gave a running commentary to Mars for a BREAKING NEWS REPORT! on The Hourly News. It would not be broadcast to Earth on the MCA.

Yet.

-0-Caminus

It hung in the darkness of a disintegrating star in a cocoon of bright white light. It was fitting, Ratchet thought. Humans believed that white light was pure and had healing properties. He knew it did. He also knew it was going to save this world. He didn't know how but he was intensely happy to watch this show of their species great genius.

"Station 1, report field integrity." A burst of energy filled the screen. It would do so for the other 89 devices before Teletraan was satisfied. "Location device, report." An endless stream of information flashed on two screens as the homing device for Caminus in the Tau Ceti system relayed its status. Then it was quiet a moment. "Project Leader, report."

Wheeljack looked at the data, then spoke. "All seems well, Teletraan. We are go at our observation post. The discretion is yours."

"Affirmative, Project Leader. Teletraan to all stations, prepare for transport. Trigger 1, report."

A deep voice startled everyone but the Camians. "Trigger 1, all is optimal."

"Trigger two," the same deep voice said, "All is optimal."

"Since when did the Triggers get voices?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack grinned. "Since yesterday. Nice, huh? Innovation at its finest."

Everyone grinned as the tension ratched down a bit. Then it was quiet a moment.

"All stations, transport at my signal. Transport at my signal. Go on three. Go. Go, Go," Teletraan intoned.

A huge bright light flashed as the field intensified, then a burst of energy of a size they had never seen before appeared nearby. It raged and expanded until it seemed to fill the view. At that point, its field advanced to surround Caminus, then stabilized. Data filled all of the monitors at speeds they had never seen before, then the bridges became almost too bright to see. When the light faded, Caminus was gone. It was silent a moment as Wheeljack and his team checked the data. The tension was almost unbearable when Wheeljack turned toward them. "The jump was made. Caminus is on station in Tau Ceti's system."

"Prime to Thunder."

"Thunder, Prime."

"Can you transport us to Tau Ceti? Wheeljack will give you the coordinates."

"Affirmative. Move to my side and stand by," Thunder replied.

Prime nodded so Rem complied as everyone stood together expectantly on the bridge waiting for a mass transport to Tau Ceti many light years away from here and incredibly closer to Mars. A flash of light blindingly bright occurred, then an unsettling wave through each of them signaled the jump. When the light faded and they were transported, they turned to the windows beyond.

-0-At the moment of transport, Tau Ceti System

The science ship listened to the cross talk, then the locator device flashed into action. It became a huge beacon of light as it powered up its signal. As it did, a huge breach in space occurred as a bridge or two made its presence known. It surged like a giant gash in space flashing out to spread until it began to solidify. It was then that a brightly-lit shape appeared as the bridge energy advanced toward them. Captured in the middle like a glittering ball, Caminus moved with it. The beacon flared as the bridge turned to adjust itself more clearly toward it as it carried the planet forward. When it reached the beacon, the lights flared as they came together. The beacon flashed out, then fell away, flying off center for the planet to come to a rest. It did, but the bridge and construct around it stayed on. That is when another flash of light nearby occurred.

-0-Tau Ceti too

The fleet came out of the light to float as a group near the planet nearby. It was captured by the bridges and held in the energetic field keeping it safe. Turning to the windows, they watched as Thunder turned toward the sight full on. "Wheeljack to Perceptor."

"Perceptor here."

"We have arrived intact. Auntie is doing a full scan of the planet and the systems. Standby."

"Affirmative," Perceptor replied.

"What are you doing, Wheeljack?" Raptor asked because he knew everyone wanted to know more.

"We're doing a full scan of the planet, the system, the programming, and the placement. We have plotted a number of big debris items that are going to come this way and we're having them lined up to be bumped off course. We will continue to do that until we place the outer planets to shield Caminus from impacts. Right now, we have to make sure that everything is sound before we recall the bridges."

Wheeljack read the data. "It wouldn't do for Caminus to fly out of orbit and disappear," he said distractedly.

"No," Raptor said with a slight grin. "That wouldn't do."

After what seemed like forever, Teletraan was back. "Teletraan to Project Leader."

"Leader here."

"We are go to release the planet. We will recall the bridges, then keep all field integrity devices in line. Do not assist. We shall do it."

"Affirmative, Teletraan," Wheeljack replied.

They stared at the pageant beyond the viewscreens as the lights of the field devices seemed to blink in a pattern. They were reporting their status pending a bridge release. After a moment, they stopped flashing and Teletraan was back. "Teletraan to Miler Pilot."

"Pilot here."

"We are optimal. Release the bridges on my mark."

"Affirmative. On your mark," Miler replied.

"On my mark … release," Teletraan replied.

The bridges winked out falling back to Mars as the situation stepped back into time and the infinity of transport concluded. Wheeljack concentrated on the screens before him. "Conn, what is your status?"

A youngster, Conn, one of the techs replied. "We are optimal. All markers and stations report equilibrium. We are clear to disengage."

"Not until I'm clear, Conn," Wheeljack said. He turned to Prime. "We can release the planet from the containment devices when I feel that we're in the clear. What will happen could be a simple rumble through the planet as it adjusts to the attraction of its new star. It could also wobble as it settles. This is all new to it and to us. I don't believe it will crack up or become harmed. I want you to know this is the critical part of the operation. What happens now will determine what we do with the gas giants and the other worlds we want to move."

Prime nodded. "I am feeling confidence, Wheeljack. Do what you have to do."

Wheeljack nodded, then turned to the console. "Conn, I'm taking over the release of the planetary devices. Transfer them to me."

"They are transferred, sir," Conn said over the intercom.

Wheeljack worked out the math, then pressed several keys. "Viole, as someone says somewhere."

The lights on the planet winked out and so did the field that surrounded it like a glittering cocoon. Everyone moved closer to the windows to watch as the planet seemed to hang in space for a moment. Then it began to wobble gently. It did a couple of them, then straightened. Wheeljack flipped on a screen to show the city of Caminus where they had placed a field generator. Some of the buildings shook very slightly, then everything became calm. He worked diligently, then turned to Prime. "We are at equilibrium. All is well so far."

Prime nodded. Then he turned to the Camians who looked sick with relief. "We have prevailed."

Spiria who was standing next to Chromia nodded, then fell to her knees. She bent down to press her forehead against the ground as the others joined her. "Bless the People. Hail, Optimus Prime, First Disciple of Primus, sacred god of the Pantheon."

The others murmured in response. Prime stared at them with the usual discomfort, then felt a sense somewhere of someone gently chiding him. He felt her, the spirit that animated Caminus. Her joy and happiness, her mirth and comforting energy suffused him. He felt a sense of peace fill him as he bent down. He touched Spiria's shoulder. "Rise, Mistress of Flame. Rise all of you. This is a good orn for us all."

They rose, all of them, staring at him like the god they believed him to be. Turning to Wheeljack, they bowed. "Thank you for saving our blessed planet. We owe you everything."

"You owe us nothing," Prime said. "We did our duty to you and to Solus Prime. Thank you for the privilege." He turned to Wheeljack. "When can the people of Caminus return to their planet?"

"We have to move three gas giants into orbit and balance that together, continue to monitor the internal structures of Caminus so that deep water reserves and her core don't shift unexpectedly and cause a bump in the orbit, we have to keep track of the space debris aiming for Caminus and get it out of the way-"

"The usual stuff," Ratchet said to general laughter. "A decaorn or what?"

"Probably. No less, maybe not much more," Wheeljack said.

"Then the people will live on Thunder," Prime said. "We invite you to transfer to that worthy and spend your time there. We will assist you to return to the planet when it is cleared for habitation. In the meantime, I would enjoy the show. Moving failed stars to their system and balancing everything together will be a once in a lifetime experience for all of us."

Spiria nodded. "I cannot argue with that."

-0-On a science ship nearby

They watched and filmed the show outside as a planet found a new home and titanic ships came there out of the blue. The filmmakers were distracted from the magnificence by their work but the soldiers watched dumfounded. "Fuck," Bobby Epps whispered in awe.

Everyone one there nodded silently in agreement.

-0-On Omega

The Camians turned to leave, then Spiria paused. Prime had stopped again, his gaze caught by a view only he could see. She dropped to her knees as she watched him and so did her compatriots. The others glanced at her, each other, then Prime. "There he goes again," Blackjack said with a slight grin.

-0-Somewhere else

He was back on the sandbar standing with the beautiful glittering presence of Caminus. That entity floated near him and with her was another being, one that felt masculine in its energy. They both stared at him with amusement and something akin to gratitude. He bowed low, then looked at both a moment. "Great Caminus, I am unclear who your companion is."

Caminus turned to that worthy, a beautiful light being like herself. "This is my friend and brother, my father and mother, my bond and companion."

That being nodded. "Thank you, Thirteen, for saving my friend. I am set to leave now. I did not want to cause harm when I did."

"Leave?" Optimus asked.

The being nodded. "I am ready to leave. You helped Caminus and I am grateful. Now it's time to go." He nodded, then turned to Caminus who looked grave for a moment. "Adieu," he said as nearby a rupture in space appeared. It solidified and inside it was a sunlit sky of deep blue. He stared at Caminus, then flew upward to enter the opening. It closed behind him.

Caminus and Optimus stood together a moment, then Caminus turned to him. "It was time. He went back to The One where all of us originate. When it is over, you can go. I shall miss him. He was my friend." It was silent a moment, then she stroked Optimus's cheek. "Thank you, Optimus Prime, friend to all and First Disciple to our brother, Primus. Go in a good way," she said before vanishing. He found himself on the deck of his ship again where everyone waited for him to come back.

In a far away place, unnoted and unseen, where a planet used to be, a star exploded and disintegrated, sending its essence into the universe. Out of it would grow other things but for now, it was destined to mark a place where planets and stars lived together in peace.

-0-TBC 4-6-17 edited 4-7-17

Earth as a living organism: the Gaia Theory


	467. Chapter 467

The Diego Diaries: Home Run (dd5 467)

-0-On the deck of Omega Supreme

They stared at Prime as he came out of his trance. He glanced around the room, then turned to Spiria and her awestruck entourage. Windblade who had stood nearby along with Pyra Magna of the Torchbearers, troubleshooters as well as bodyguards of the Mistress of Flame, was awestruck as well. She was standing on the deck of a massive sentient ship watching the Prime of their people go on a vision quest. She watched him with a sense of deepening identity and purpose. Her people were rising up again.

"Lord Optimus," Spiria ventured. "Forgive my impertinence, but are you alright?"

Prime stared at her, then nodded. "I am fine, Lady. Your planet's spirit communicated with me and so did your former star." He turned to Blaster. "Can you scan the region we left, the site of Caminus before she was moved? I want to know if the star destructed."

"It wasn't due to end itself," a parliamentarian ventured. "We felt we had more time than that."

"I do believe it is gone," Prime said as he watched Blaster work his way back through the outlying sensor grid to the place where Caminus orbited a dying star in a lonely system far away.

He worked tracking data as everyone watched tensely. Then he turned to Prime. "The star that held Caminus has died, Optimus. It exploded a moment ago."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Blaster." He looked at Spiria. "They came to me, Caminus and the star. I do not know his name but he was needful of you and the planet leaving that space. His time had passed and he had to go."

Spiria stared at him, then nodded. "We shall offer prayers to him and Caminus. We are deeply in your debt, Lord Optimus. Your understanding of our dilemma is so gratefully acknowledged. We couldn't join you on Mars. Our culture and practice are precious to us and we couldn't risk losing either by close contact with Autobot City."

Prime nodded. "I know," he said. "You will have to reside on Thunder until the planet is capable and safe enough to take you back. Right now, we will deflect any space debris that might cause you problems. It is our hope that the gas giants under consideration will pull that debris into their own bodies to save you, just like Jupiter and Saturn do for us on Mars."

Spiria nodded, then bowed. She looked at the group with Prime. "I am in your debt. We all are. You have saved our great Caminus and our culture. Thank you. It seems inadequate but know it comes from our sparks. We are happy to be nearer to the Prime and the Temple. We live to serve you, Optimus Prime. Command us," she said bowing low along with the others.

"I am honored to assist. It is my purpose and great delight," Prime said formally. He turned to Raptor. "General, I would appreciate it if you could assist the Lady and her people to Thunder so that they might become comfortable for the duration of their waiting period."

"Done deal, Optimus," Raptor said with a grin. "Ladies, gentlemen, please come with me," he said as the group bowed to Prime. They followed him to the elevator and a short trip to the monster ship that filled the view ports of Omega.

When the doors closed, everyone turned to Prime. "Caminus has a spirit, an essence?" Ratchet asked.

Prime nodded. "I think everything does. I believe that all are worthy and due respect regardless of what they may be. The spirit of Caminus and her star greeted me. They signaled us to come via the Mistress so that Caminus might live. They are very close, those two." He thought about the beautiful creatures that had come to him on the astral plane. "The star was dying. It was his time to end. But he didn't want to take Caminus when him when his spirit left. It wasn't her time."

"This is fascinating," Wheeljack said. "The humans call it the Gaia Theory."

"We call it Tuesday," Prowl said. Laughter lessened the tension. "We should debrief, sir," he said. "This is now an ongoing project. We also have to devise a protection plan for the colony and a supply schedule. I'm clear that they want to preserve their unique culture but they could probably use some help getting organized and running again."

Prime nodded. "I think Miler and Perceptor need to come here along with anyone else involved. We need to figure out how it went preliminarily. When we have good strong data and a clear picture, we have to consider Gliese, Cybertron and the five local worlds. There are also the big colony worlds past Junk. None of them are safe. The stars there are inadequate and some of them are floating freely like Cybertron."

Blaster called for others to come and when everyone had gathered on the deck including half a dozen of the big frames such as Zeta who was a scientifically inclined titan, Typhoon, Metroplex, Clipper, Caminus himself, and Kappa, they gathered to debrief the mission. Outside, the transfer of the nearly ten thousand Camians to Thunder was well underway. The Supremes who had assisted would be leaving when this was complete.

"What do we know for sure, gentlemen, ladies," Prime said as he sat in his chair at the great command table where datapads and other science devices were laid to show in real time what they could conclude.

"We're crunching the data as the humans say, Optimus," Perceptor replied in his cultured educated voice. "We found almost no flaws in the transfer. The shielding held Caminus in good stead through the whole process. As you can see," he said glancing out the window at the red planet nearby moving steadily through its orbit, "it has found balance between itself and the star, the other planets and other relevant systemwide factors. We have a very dusty disk here for the planet to maneuver. We can clean it up somewhat now and when the gas planets are placed it will do a lot of good that way as well. The crashing of large bodies into the planets will be prevented and the dust should dissipate. I would not be surprised if one or more of the giants acquired rings. As for the planet itself, it's safely placed as of now in the circumstellar habitable zone of this system."

"The Goldilocks zone as the humans call it," Ratchet replied with a nod. "It might not grow plants but it'll be warm, sunny and all around a great place. What's the likelihood of it wobbling off or something else happening?"

"Not likely," Perceptor said glancing at Ratchet. "We have calculated the placement to the greatest degree possible. We took measurements of the other star and this one, calculated the exact distance of Caminus from the first as well as star factors that played upon it, the degree of distance between the other two planets there, their speeds and how it correlated in the system to the gravitational network of all the bodies, its speed through space as a unit … there were thousands and thousands of calculations to be made. Without Miler, it would have been much harder. You cannot underestimate his ability to do mathematics and physics."

Miler shifted shyly under the attention of everyone who glanced his way. Prowl who was standing next to him squeezed his shoulders. "It was my honor to help," he said.

"We saved our people and their homes. I am proud of everyone. Thank you, Miler, for what you did. The depth of talent in my administration astonishes me every orn," Prime said.

Miler looked almost as pleased as Prowl.

"What does the data tell you about moving our other worlds?" Prime asked.

Wheeljack glanced at Percy. "I would say preliminarily that this was a good test of the system. Caminus is a smaller planet than the others. Cybertron is massive compared to it and Gliese is twice as big as Caminus as well. We would have to ensure that the devices could hold planets that size. As for Cybertron … we would have to ensure safety to an infinite degree given the planet has to be moved with a billion and a half of our people still there. We might clear Gliese but we can't clear Cybertron. Therefore, it might take more time to ensure that this works to the degree we need it to.

"We're considering developing a way for the titans to help us with Cybertron. We can develop the tech for a planet that size and disperse it but the integrity of a planet like Cybertron will require different techniques. It's metallic, therefore, it has different problems built in than aggregate worlds. The idea we're working on means using titans to boost the power packs placed around its surface. They are multi-dimensional singularities on their own and thereby have a lot of power to move between dimensions. Given that bridges take one in and out of time, in and out of dimensions, we want to see if we can have titans lend their power to the process, utilizing their skill and unique qualities to hold the fields to the degree they need to be fixed. If that happens, we think we have a path to retrieving Cybertron safely with its population on board."

Prime nodded. "Do you have a timeline yet, gentlemen?"

Wheeljack shrugged.

"Not yet," Perceptor replied. "This is very exacting. We shall keep you apprised. We need to review our locations now. Tau Ceti was a prime spot for Gliese and Cybertron."

"They can't be inserted here?" Ironhide asked.

"It would be complex," Perceptor replied. "We do, however, approve of its distance. 12.5 light years from Mars is a mere hop and skip. Cybertron and Gliese deserve the same treatment and it will make them profoundly easier to defend at that distance."

"Caminus nearly on top of us," Ratchet replied as Perceptor nodded.

"What is the plan now for Caminus, then, Perceptor?" Prime asked.

"We will be monitoring it from Thunder and our science vessel nearby, Evenstar. We will be going on world tomorrow to take seismic measurements. The inner core and deep water reserves will still be ringing internally. The shift was smooth and uneventful but the shift still caused tremors. We will be recording and analyzing them for however long it takes before we allow anyone to go home. There is much to learn and understand yet," Perceptor said as Wheeljack and his smart kids nodded.

"Then we have done all we can here?" Prime asked as he rose to his feet.

"As of now, yes," Wheeljack said. "Percy and I will be staying here. Could you stay, Omega?" he asked the big mech standing nearby. "At least, your ship mode."

Omega nodded. "Request: granted."

"Thank you. We can utilize your telemetry along with the other two ships. I want to do some deep scans and the science ship isn't strong enough. Thunder is too powerful but you're just right," Wheeljack said with a grin.

Perceptor smirked slightly. "Goldilocks would appear quite reasonable for the moment."

"Fatherhood becomes you, Percy," Ratchet said.

They chatted a moment, then the main crew began to depart. It was a short jump to Mars and the Ops Center Bridge Room. They stepped off as the vortex whirled, then walked upward to chat in the rec room. Parting, everyone began to disperse. Ratchet watched them go, then turned to Prowl and Prime. He grinned. "We just moved a planet. Go, us."

Prowl grinned. "Just another day."

"True, that," Ratchet said. "I heard that Galaxy and IntraComm recorded it and that the soldier boys went along for the ride."

"Great," Prowl said. "Let them know who's bad aft around here."

"I shall enlighten them, dear," Miler said as he walked out of the doorway that led down to the bridge room.

Prowl blanched, then hugged his ada. "You did wonderfully."

"It was a massive problem but Teletraan and I have a good shorthand. Will you be picking up the babies or will I?" Miler asked sweetly. "I have to get Prima from the Academy after all."

"If you would, I'll try to get off on time," Prowl said.

Miler nodded, then motored onward, heading toward the city like he had not been instrumental in moving a planet from one end of the universe to the other. They watched him go. Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. You seem to think we should feel better," he replied.

"There's light at the end of the tunnel. Ada is getting the babies. Why don't you get the other kids?" He paused a moment. "Get Sunspot, that is," Ratchet said, then he frowned. "That was fragged."

Ironhide nodded. "I agree. We need to make home as normal as we can."

Ratchet nodded. "I feel like I left something beautiful somewhere and I can't find it."

Ironhide squeezed his servo. "We will. I'm holding you to it that there can be some good come of this."

"Diplomating, Ironhide. Diplomating. I hope someday to become as good at it as my personal idol," Ratchet said with a serious expression.

"Who pray tell is that?" Prowl asked with a slight smirk. He had an idea of his own.

"Why, Partition, Prowler," Ratchet replied with a dazzling smile.

Huge laughter greeted that as the rest of Ironhide's family walked from the bridge room. "What's so funny?" Blackjack asked. He could use a laugh too.

"Me." Ratchet grinned at him as Alor gripped his arm.

"Come on, trouble," Alor said as he pulled Ratchet forward. "Tell me everything about our little mech's families and maybe something good coming of this. Right now? I just want to cry."

"Banana splits at The Confectionaire. That helps with unrelieved angst or so I hear," Ratchet said as the walked toward the door together. Ratchet slowed, then turned to look back. "Who's coming?"

They all would.

-0-TBC 4-7-17 **edited 4-18-17**

Someone wrote me a great note and in it they asked how to pronounce Alejate, the old dad of Ramcharger. I pronounce it Ah-lay-joh-tay. I doubt that is a correct pronunciation but it sounds pretty. :D:D:D:D


	468. Chapter 468

The Diego Diaries: Home Again. (dd5 468)

-0-Dinner time at the homestead

They sat together at last chatting about the orn. Sunspot picked at his food. Ironhide watched him with disquiet and when things were finished and the big kids were filling the dishwasher, Ironhide picked up Sunny and walked to the door. They headed down the corridor to the elevator. It was a quiet ride downward with the little mech leaning into his father's big chassis. They reached the storage floor, then walked to the man cave. No one was there for a change, so Ironhide paused beside the billiard table. He set Sunspot down on the top, then put the ball rack down on the table. "Rack the balls, infant. You have a game to learn."

Sunspot stared at Ironhide, then the table. He ran across the top picking up the balls from the table and side pockets before placing them into the rack. As he did, Ironhide watched him. "How was your day at school?"

Sunspot paused. He looked at Ironhide. "It was okay."

"You saw your brothers, right?" Ironhide asked as he pulled a cue from the rack on the wall nearby.

Sunny nodded. "We played and did school together. Then they got on the bus for Titan." Sunspot put two balls in the rack. "They had to go home."

"To **that** home," Ironhide said. "Ada met the families today. They seem willing to talk about how we can make this better for you kids. All of us want you kids to be happy."

Sunspot paused again, turning to look at Ironhide. "Can they come home to live?"

"I don't know. We're going to get together on it. All you four have to do is go to school, play together and be happy," Ironhide said as he unscrewed the cue to take the end section into hand. "Here," he said holding out the shortest part of the cue. "Come here and I'll show you how to shoot the cue ball at the others." Ironhide picked the rack off the balls after sliding them to the proper place. Walking back to stand beside his son who stood on the table with the cue section, he showed Sunny how to shoot and Sunspot did, moving the cue ball into the others. They split apart rolling off to stop here and there. "Nice shot. Let's figure out which one is next," he said as Sunspot looked at the cue ball.

"What about that one?" Sunny asked pointing to a ball close to the cue.

"Good one," Ironhide said. "How will you shoot it to make it go into the pocket?" he asked. They would work out the shots with Sunspot showing aptitude for the angles. It would be a nice evening before bed hanging out in the 'playpen'.

-0-Upstairs

"What do you think they'll do, Ada?" Fireball asked as he lounged on the couch in the living room. Four little kids were playing nearby as the three eldest discussed their little brother's sad state of affairs.

"I hope that they do what they seemed to indicate, that somehow we share the three of them with us and Sunspot. They get to be together at school, then for their clubs and activities. That part is most of the orn all told. What's hard for him is sleeping alone in his room. It feels too big now without them there," Ratchet replied.

Fireball nodded. "He can recharge with me. I have a big berth. He can stay with one of us until he feels better,"

"We can do that for him," Quasar said as Genesis nodded. "We can go see them at their clubs and stuff. Ours meet after school or during a break in the orn."

"That would be dandy, Your old dad and I are trying to get our lives back but things have been busy," Ratchet replied.

"We heard. When will they move Cybertron, Ada?" Fireball asked.

"When they can do it without breaking everything and everyone on board. They can't airlift a billion and a half mechs and femmes off world so they have to transport them intact," Ratchet replied. "We don't have a firm date on that."

"Uncle Wheeljack and Uncle Perceptor will make it happen," Fireball replied firmly.

Hero came running out of her room with a puppet on each servo. She halted in the middle of the floor smiling at everyone. **"WE'RE DOING PUPPETS! WHO WANTS TO WATCH!?"**

Everyone did.

-0-At Co-D's house, Titan

He sat at his little writing table in the room that he shared with his younger brother, Divo. Divo was playing with Kel and Kyro, their sisters, both younger than their brothers. His homework yawned before him. He had a lot tonight because the orn had been hard. He had sat next to Sunspot and fretted. He got behind and now he had to catch up. A sound in the doorway drew his attention. His father, Micah, was standing there. "How are you doing, son?" he asked before he walked to the window and sat on the floor next to him.

"I have a lot of homework," the little mech replied.

"Do you often or is this new?" Micah asked.

"I do my homework with Reflector, Bos, and Sunspot. We do it in our house, in our room at our desks. The others help us when we need it but we usually finish it at school," Co-D said as he stared at his father, the one he had longed to see from minute one, the one who came for him just like he dreamed he would. But now that it had it felt odd and unsettling for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Well, let's see what you're studying, son," Micah said gently. "I can help you too." They would work on the homework until it was done. Micah would help Co-D finish.

-0-Reflector

Timber and Simmer sat on the couch with the baby bundled in a nest of blankets on the chair nearby. Sitting on his father's lap, Reflector cuddled against Timber as they watched a movie on the monitor. They had hung around the school waiting for him and when the other kids took a bus, they had picked him up. They had been in to see about his classes and progress and to learn about what they could do to help him.

Dinner was in a diner near their home and they had walked around town while Reflector told them about the colony. He did so on the arm of his ada, Simmer. It was strange not being an only child anymore in the context of this family but he liked the baby and helped them feed him. Now, they were bonding together in the darkened living room watching talking cars in a movie by the same name. It was amusing but still strange. Even though they could understand the language of the movie having downloaded the suggested databases that would help them navigate a multi-species lifestyle here, the luxury in which they would do so was still hard to fathom. The evening would pass gently.

-0-Bos

Bos sat at his computer, a new one that didn't have all the stuff his own did at his other house. He was finishing up his writing story for the next orn at school. His genitors were in and out, almost as if to see that he was still there when they left and came back. Stony and Bravo, his brothers, had been irritating. They wanted to hang out but he had homework. He had to get it done. That was the way it was at his other house. They were now in school too and attended Youngling Day as first levels, a number of floors below his. He was second level himself along with Reflector, Co-D, and Sunspot.

They had gone home on the bus while Reflector left with his genitors. Sunspot had gone home with Amma Turbine and Amma Delphi leaving him to feel hung up in the air over it. It felt terrible not going too but things were changed. The genitors he had cried for every single orn until coming here were back and so were his little brothers who he liked to play with before. Not now, though. It irritated him for a reason he didn't know to have them around him. Maybe it would get better. Mr. Roto said it would. Getting a family back together after something like this was sometimes hard and took time.

He would see. He hoped so. He didn't like feeling like this all the time.

-0-Later that night

Ironhide relaxed on the berth as the lights went out. "Seems like I left this place ten orns ago."

Ratchet nodded. "I know. Funny how things can change in an orn or two. We move an entire world and save ten thousand Cybertronians, then lose three sons along the way."

"What do you think, Ratchet? Do you really think something is going to be done here?" Ironhide asked.

"I do," Ratchet said. "I think it will take delicate handling. When and if we go to eat together, let them talk. Let them bring things up and let me steer it. You just sit there and look handsome."

"I can do that," Ironhide said with a grin. "This is fragged. All of it. Though I have to say, I'm glad for Caminus. It's amusing to watch those Camians worship Prime like a god."

"To them, he is," Ratchet replied. "To us, he's Uncle Otis."

They both laughed, then turned their helms. Tiny blue optics were staring up at them. "Orion. What do you need?" Ironhide asked.

"I comed to here wif lou?" he asked hopefully. He stood beside the berth with his panda bear.

Ironhide reached down and scooped him up. Depositing the infant and his bear between them, they both turned on their sides and set proximity alarms. "We haven't done this since the orn you were born."

"He was a lot smaller then," Ratchet said as he tucked the blanket around Orion who was smiling his usual gigantor smile back at them. "He's grown, the slagger. Stay small. We don't need you off chasing femmes and getting arrested."

"Do you think he's going to be a femme chaser?" Ironhide asked as he gently rubbed Orion's belly. It put the baby to sleep before. Maybe it would now.

"He had a Mimi tattoo before he could really walk," Ratchet said. "Maybe. If he gets a tattoo for a mech, then who knows? Maybe he's a total team player."

They snickered together as they watched Orion fight sleep. He was fading fast, then he did. "You still have the touch, Only One."

"I do, don't I," Ironhide said with a tiny preen. "I have to go to Cybertron tomorrow with Prime. Then we're going to review the situation with Razorclaw. We figure that Cassio Imperialis will be coming around from the other direction to go to Razorclaw. We're going to have to put bases out there and stock them. We need an early warning system."

"Will they be stations or will they be forward types like Charon, Europa, and Enceladus?" Ratchet asked.

"They won't be stations," Ironhide replied. "Typhoon says there's fifteen of their class out there and almost all of them have been located. But they aren't in good condition so the Knights are ferrying them toward Soft Space wherever that is. It's going to take a while before we see them here again. When that's settled, we're going to visit Megatron over in alternative Iacon. We want to see what's happening and if he needs help or scumbags transported."

"Well, we have a very nice collection of alternate dimensional slaggers on tap as it is. I can't wait to see what slithers in now that things are falling apart for the bad guys," Ratchet said. "Wasn't I a delicate flower over there?"

"If a venus fly trap was the flower in question," Ironhide said as they both snickered.

"Are you ever going down to the old hoosegow and play checkers with your evil twin anytime soon?" Ratchet asked.

"I was thinking hangman," Ironhide replied.

Ratchet laughed softly. "You're on a roll, slagger. You could join the Toastmasters if you keep it up."

"I wouldn't mind belonging to a drinking club," Ironhide said, completely misconstruing the meaning of toastmaster.

Ratchet grinned. Sometimes, Ironhide exceeded expectations.

-0-TBC 4-8-17 **edited 4-9-17**

NOTES

Toastmasters is a club where people learn public speaking. :D

hoosegow (whoos-gow) - cowboy talk for jail. :D


	469. Chapter 469

The Diego Diaries: Time Waits For No Bot (dd5 469)

-0-At the school in a conference room

"This is the definitive sign that we were looking for in both of them," Milo said as he showed everyone the new images of the twins little audials. He was the audial tech expert that handled the twinnie's case for the district and liaisoned with Sensor, the colonial audial expert about them. The two tiny femmes stood on the table waiting to be moved this way and that to show something, or so they had done seconds earlier. Normally, they would be swimming right now.

"Then what actually happens to do this procedure?" Sideswipe asked tensely. He had had Ratchet explain it to him earlier but he wanted to see what the doctors said. If their remarks matched Ratchet, he would believe it.

"We have a situation where the protoform grew over the audial opening because the audials themselves are defective. They weren't recognized by the protoform as part of the body. This is not uncommon at all. Sometimes, it happens or it runs in families. We will make small incisions, lift out the defective audials, then replace them with new. These won't have the CNA distortion that their own have so the body will accept them and they will grow with it. We grow them in a lab around a basic form utilizing the CNA of the subjects with the defect corrected because they are bio-mechanical structures. Once they're ready to implant, it's then up to the child to be ready for them. Or adult. We've gotten adults with the same problem but they weren't able to get medical treatment until now. They were profoundly deaf and needed lots of training and education to learn how to speak and understand what they were hearing," Sensor replied.

"They'll have to learn to hear and speak all over again?" Bluestreak asked though he had quizzed Ratchet as well earlier.

"They will. They will have to learn how to understand what sounds mean, noises and the like. They'll have to re-associate sounds with words and learn to speak. They're young and flexible. It shouldn't be hard for them," Milo said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "They're slagging awesome," he replied. The twinnies turned to him seeing him speak out of the corner of their optics, then walked to him. He gathered them both into his arms.

"They are," Milo said with a grin. "Here's the plan. Doctor Dorfer is the surgeon and he will make the transplants. He will then release them to Ratchet for follow up because Ratchet asked to be the secondary doctor on the case and handle aftercare."

"You're going to be with them when this happens, right?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I will. My babies aren't going in there without me," Ratchet said. Sunstreaker visibly relaxed.

"They will be removed, the new ones replaced, then they'll be held overnight to watch for rejection. I don't expect it. The rejection rate for this procedure and this quality of replacement tech is under 1%. They'll be sore and fussy. They will also have to stay home for three orns minimum. Any loud or even moderate sound will be like an ice pick in the ear. They're pre-set at normal, which will be incredibly loud for anyone who has no hearing to start with. We can't lower the volume without tempting a malfunction so if you want them to stay here in infant ICU that can be arranged."

"What do you think, Ada?" Sunstreaker asked glancing at Ratchet.

"Kaon won't be able to stay home if they go there. He won't be quiet and there can't even be television," Ratchet replied.

"We can share Kaon out," Miler said. Venture nodded and so did everyone else. "We can take him the first orn."

"I'll take him the second," Prowl began before Turbine interrupted. "I want a night."

"You can organize it." Ratchet grinned. "He just can't be there. You might also figure out if the dog and bug are trouble."

"They're so quiet its like they aren't there unless you consider snoring loud," Blue said with a grin. "They both snore. Loudly."

Ratchet grinned. "I don't think that's a problem but then we'll see. Any sound will be scary at first. They live in a silent world now. I'll go for the first three orns until you come for a check up on the morning of the fourth. Then Home Healthcare can take over. I asked for and got all three of you on medical leave," Ratchet said as Prowl nodded.

"How dangerous is it that the aftercare be perfect?" Sunstreaker asked with tension and nervousness.

"They will sleep for the first orn. The other two will be a combination of fussy and maybe some crying and a gathering lessening of pain and oddness. I don't expect to have it be a problem unless they fall or poke at their audials. We're going to put temporary patches over them so they can't. Sometimes babies this age poke at things that hurt and it can make problems," Milo replied.

"How much pain is this going to cause? I don't want them to suffer," Sideswipe said tensely as nearly everyone but Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"We're going to load them with pain scripts that supply the right amount of pain blocking over the first half of a decaorn. By then, the pain should have resolved. It'll be sore but not painful the way you're thinking it will be. We don't believe that pain contributes to healing and we plan for it. But it will be sore," Sensor said. "We would need them at Femme in the infant division at 0700 in the morning to prep them and then begin surgery at 0840 on the TMC. They will be in surgery depending on how things go, about a joor apiece. Then recovery will take about six joors with release following the next morning. That is if you want them released. Infant ICU is a good place for recovery if you feel nervous or have concerns about having them at home. Each of the private rooms has space for families to recharge and wait with their baby."

"We can bring them in if something happens?" Sunstreaker asked with a lazer optic. His ada-carrier button was heavily depressed.

"Always. We never close and an audial specialist along with the infant department at Femme is always there," Milo replied. "Any other questions?"

There were none so the two arose and with a chat and pat, left the room. Roto who was caseworker for the girls as speech and specialized education students leaned forward on his arms. He held out his servos so the twinnies traversed the entire table to run to him. It took a while. They leaned against him as he hugged them gently. He grinned. "You all look awful."

"Wait until it's your turn," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"And when would that be?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

"See ya," Roto said as he arose. He picked the babies up gently and walking out slowly so everyone there could kiss the them as they left. He left too. The door closed slowly.

Ironhide turned in his chair to Ratchet. "Old mech, you sure know how to clear a room."

"Some of us are born to greatness, Ironhide," Ratchet said with another dazzling smile. Huge laughter greeted that.

"Well, now that we're here, all of us, let's clear the decks. Family meeting," Raptor said with a grin. Raptor, Turbine, Delphi, Hard Drive, Flint, Blackjack, Alor, Scout, Trooper, Aunt Lissie, Ravel, Tie Down, Appa Ratchet, Docker, Chan, Corr, Venture, Miler, Springer, Kup, Hercy, Drift, Optimus, Prowl, Kestrel, Tagg, Arcee, Magnus, Greenlight, Lancer, Moonracer, Firestar, Elita-1, Jetta, Chromia, and last but not least, Maelstrom of all mechs stood or sat around the big room filling every chair and covering the walls shoulder to shoulder. The elders sat because the younglings were good eggs while the others stood in their nervousness.

Ratchet grinned. "Lead on, slagger."

"What's the story on our little mechs, son," Ravel asked with a slight sorrow in his voice.

"Well, I got to help their families find their counseling office in the Central Labor Hall whenever it was … yesterday, I think. I need a fixed routine," he said with a slight frown. "We sort of edged around the situation until Cooper said that we needed to figure out how to help the kids be happy. They're all for the concept. What they would do in practice is still unknown. I told them that they should all come to lunch with Ironhide and me to talk and get to know each other. I don't think we can count on having them back the way we did but we can make arrangements that help the kids by letting them be together. Maybe sleepovers and playing together after school. They're keeping the schedule the kids were on now so there's a kind of kindness there among them. They're probably still traumatized about this so we can't make ultimatums."

"I would hope you can share," Optimus said. "I want only happiness for as many of us as we can provide. We have had too much of the rest. It is time to go beyond our own needs for the good of all."

"It doesn't have to be all or nothing," Prowl said. "It matters to the kids to remain together with Sunspot. That should be the overriding goal of everyone, to allow them to be together as much as possible. They made a bond together when they were traumatized and terrified. That's not a thing to take lightly."

"No, it isn't," Ratchet said. "I intend to feel them out, letting them tell us what they see and feel, then steer it along. Ironhide only has to sit and look pretty."

Huge laughter and more agreement about that happening than one could expect even with a doting family present greeted that. Ironhide grinned. "Right now, it might do us a lot of good to play with Sunspot. I'm teaching him how to play pool on the table in the man cave."

"It's only a matter of time before we arrest him, you corrupting his morals and all like that," Springer said with a grin.

"Actually, Sunspot is restoring Ironhide's," Delphi said. He grinned at his most beloved little mech. "Isn't he, infant?"

Ironhide smirked at his great grand ada. "If you say so, Amma."

Laughter greeted that, then Ratchet turned to Prime. "Since you have us here … what's the agenda over the next few? I have to be flexible for the twinnies and yet, somehow essential and central to the action."

Drift snickered as Springer laughed. "Nosy," Springer said.

Ratchet smirked at him. "I make no apologies. Who would keep Prime up on the gossip if I not me?"

"Why I would," Ravel said sweetly. He got hurrahed and high-fived for the funny by everyone including a chuckling Optimus.

"Well, I think we have to be on Cybertron to make a few inspections, then we are going to see Megatron in his headquarters to check up on how things are and see if there are any new troublemakers that he would like evacuated. Then we have a meeting on Typhoon to assess the situation with Razorclaw. We will be making at least three new forward bases out that way to watch for Cassio Imperialis when he comes back around from the Barren," Optimus said.

"We also have to go through old business including a number of settlements that are situated all over the Rim and around the expansion. We get signals intermittently and we need more information. If someone is there, they will need us to get them," Prowl said as he mentally went down the list in his processor. He glanced at Jetta. "What is the status regarding the new housing development?"

"We're nearing the three-quarter point toward final inspection and sign-off, Prowl. If we get new refugees we can house them easily. That housing development, in the long run, is designed to house nearly ten million newcomers. Most of it is finished but without fixtures and furnishings. The utilities are ready when they're needed but off for now. We want to preserve the sites as pristinely as we can given the rush that comes will require the 'finish-and-furnish' teams to come in and make homes at the drop of a hat. You should see the new interior designs. Beautiful, functional and durable." Jetta glanced at Magnus who nodded. "We're ready when the next one comes."

"Dai Atlas is organizing one that will be coming soon enough. He's going to break them into smaller bites. No more than half a million at a time. Just the number of ships sent our way is staggering and difficult to manage," Prowl said as everyone nodded.

"We can get together on that," Prime said. "Any more intel on Harris? I meant to ask but it has been hectic lately."

"No change there," Prowl replied as Prime nodded.

"Very well, then," Prime said rising to stand. "Let us get things done so we can be there in the morning for our twinnies. If you could coordinate with Prowl over Kaon, then we can manage his care as long as it takes."

"Yes, coordinate with me," Prowl said as he stood. "I get him the first three orns."

It was lucky that Prowl made it out the door.

-0-TBC 4-9-17 Edited 4-10-17

NOTES

Guest: I love it when you remind me about something back in the story. I am editing this thing and with 150 of over 2200 or so segments finished, I have found over 500 characters, 200+ locations, 90 ideas and 220 notes for my writing program. I use it to find things fast and keep track of threads. I will add yours. I am never less than thrilled over a note. Unless its a troll, every note expressing your thoughts and ideas are always welcome. :D


	470. Chapter 470

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 470)

-0-Later that morning

He stood at the copier/interface station where data was being formatted to be downloaded into a stack of datapads that were due to be delivered to departments all over the City Hall and beyond. He was at the data annex next to the Energon Administration Building on Metro Highway #3 that lead outward to the Industrial Park City and the branch roads to the human habitats as well as the new massive urban center in the crater. He had been tasked to do this, something that nearly took the top of his helm off until he remembered the challenge that Ratchet had made to him. He swallowed his pride and outrage as he took several crates of datapads to the copier.

The information was from any number of data input points, all of the informational downloads necessary to the departments where they were headed. He was slotting them into the copier station, inputting the codes for the information, then waiting for the data to finish downloading. It was the lowest ebb of his orn thus far but he did it to prove a point. Ratchet didn't believe he could do this. He would prove that he could. At no time in the process of his angst and determination did he consider that Ratchet was the engineer of his dilemma. Ratchet was in control of him and his outcome to the extent that he knew Partition would either bend to the task or go back to jail. Ratchet had bet on him bending.

He loved a good redemption story. So far, Ratchet was 3 and O.

A mech was coming down the hallway as he slotted the last one. He entered, rolled in a circle around the station, then halted to lean against a counter nearby that was covered with devices with various functions. The mech stared at him with a slight smirk on his face. He was big, extremely handsome and an obvious soldier. "When will you be done so I can deliver those?"

"Almost done," Partition said as he glanced back at the machine.

"I heard that Ratchet is going to take you on when you get off probation," Sideswipe said with a grin. He knew who this was, what he was like and the current view of him doing menial labor was extremely pleasing to his optics and current tense mood. His daughters were getting surgery the next orn. Until they could hear again and until they were cured, he was tense.

Partition stared at him a moment. "Is that so. Where did you hear that?" he asked as he tossed the last datapad into one of the boxes. He stared at Sideswipe with a look of condescending disapproval, the type one usually saw on a high caste when they were annoyed with their social inferiors.

"From Ratchet," Sideswipe said picking up the box. He stared inside. "This done? Did you do it right? I don't want to have to come back here so you can fix them."

Partition frowned. "It's done correctly."

"Good," Sideswipe said sliding the box into his carryhold. He stared at Partition. "You know … you would have a better life if you pulled the crowbar you have wedged up your tailpipe loose."

"Maybe you'd like to do it yourself," Partition said none too wisely.

Sideswipe smirked. "No thanks. You're getting an opportunity with Ratchet. Don't frag it up, slagger. A lot of mechs won't like it. Count me among them." He began to roll to the door leaving Partition behind.

"That slagger is **getting** the opportunity when I decided to become an ambassador again," Partition said.

Sideswipe looked back, then grinned. "I'll let him know. Ratchet is my ada." With that, Sideswipe turned on the gas, disappeared down the corridor to the elevator and the greater world beyond.

Partition watched him go with a frown. Then he walked back to another box to do the same thing. He would be at it all day long. Sideswipe would be back to deliver the datapads. They wouldn't speak to each other again.

-0-At home

Sunstreaker and Bluestreak worked together to remake the berth room of Iacon for both infants. They were going to be sleeping together until they were up and at them again. They had moved all of Uraya's sleep toys into the room, remade the berth to make it even softer and warmer by putting layers of their puffy handmade quilts down first, then pillows. It was soft, blankets were stacked nearby and they had a rocking chair by the windows to comfort them.

The room was stripped of unnecessary things to allow all three of them to be in there with the girls at the same time without bumping into each other. The curtains were pulled across the windows and though rather sheer, didn't shed too much light when they finally settled on a window tint setting that assisted the effect they wanted. They wanted quiet, soft, soothingly dark, and restful. They achieved it.

Bluestreak walked out to check the mail, then grinned. "Sideswipe's doing courier duty all over the colony delivering mail and work datapads. Partition is the one preparing most of them at the data annex near the Energon Administration."

"That sounds fragged," Sunstreaker said as he walked out to make both of them lunch. "Sideswipe."

:What?: he replied over their link as Bluestreak tuned in.

"I hear you're around Partition."

:I am. He's now aware that I'm with Ratchet. That goof is going to get eaten alive. Ada will shish kabob his aft:

"We have to watch that. If he does anything to Ada it's you and me." Sunstreaker began to prepare a kind of sandwich that was considered a delicacy on Cybertron. "We're having lunch. Detour."

:On my way. Sideswipe out: The line went dormant but the energy remained. The energy always remained. Their link was permanent and omnipresent.

"I don't want you two doing something stupid," Bluestreak said with a slight disapproval. "I don't intend to raise these kids by myself."

"They'll never find the body," Sunstreaker said to get Blue's goat. He made the sandwiches big, filled with the good stuff and added the sides that usually went with them. By the time he was carrying them to the table Sideswipe walked in, waded through happy bugs and dogs, then sat at the table. Blue handed out the beer then joined the two.

"How are things out there?" Blue asked as he popped the cap on his beer. "Don't get into any trouble. I mean it."

Sideswipe grinned. "Who me?" They both stared at him pointedly. "Did you get things ready for the girls?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk.

Blue nodded. "We did. It's all ready. You know … we can keep them in the infant ICU."

"I know. We'll see," Sunstreaker said tensely. "This is going to be fragged no matter what happens. I don't like the kids hurt. They were never supposed to get hurt. That's our responsibility to make sure that happens."

"This is genetics, Sunny," Sideswipe said. "Given we know frag all about our own side of things, I think we can dump this on you, Babe."

Blue smirked at them. "We never had deafness in our family. I don't remember any kind of sickness or whatever."

"Then it's Prowl's fault," Sunny said with a smirk.

"They'll fly through this. They're champions. Who gets Kaon?" Sideswipe asked.

"Miler gets him first, then Prowl. After that, Delphi and Turbine are going to keep him as long as it takes. By the fourth orn they should be good enough for him to come home. They're going to be responsible for him getting to school and all the rest. I have his bag over by the door, Sideswipe. Why don't you run it to Prowl so he can give it to Miler when he stops by Ops Center this afternoon."

Sideswipe nodded. "Sounds good. When they can hear and speak again, that's going to be party time."

Sunstreaker nodded grimly. "Yeah. When it's all over."

-0-Sciences, Ten miles down Fortress Road with a sharp left turn at Sciences Complex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

Miler sat at his desk troubleshooting data for the Camian transport. The science ships on site watching over the planet's adjustment into orbit were sending telemetry constantly and it was the math department's job to analyze, then formulate what it all meant in the overall plan. His desk was sitting near the window in his private office in the new center, one that all of the senior scientists were given. There was a mass of state of the art equipment in the sunny room, one with floor to ceiling windows and a great view of a distant crater across the rocky broken landscape outside.

Sitting on his desk were pictures of his grandchildren and sons, a picture cube of both he and Venture on important occasions on Cybertron during the day, some of which included a sullen little winger mech with a bad attitude. There were treasures on a shelf nearby, all of them made by his grandchildren, all of which were there to remind him of his happiness, which since coming here and reconciling with the sullen little winger was transcendent.

Books and datapads were neatly stored on the wall of bookshelves nearby along with datapads that outlined the universe as they knew it and the Cybertronian version of a 'coffee and tea' maker. All in all, it was inhumanly neat, organized and supplied all the needs and wants the mathematician could require on the job. He was good at giving overarching breakdowns of the problem at hand, reducing the multitudinous variables into mathematical calculations that led invariably to sensible and workable solutions. Miler of Praxus was one of a kind.

The Triggers of which he was senior mathematician were being replenished by the geosynchronous energon bridge that the colony had devised early on to support the bridge programs. All flights in and out of the military airfield and the nearby interplanetary airport were on hold as the operation transpired. When they were refueled both would be go to move three big gas giants that were going to Tau Ceti to support Caminus. Right now, ships were poised around that system to repulse asteroids and other debris off course so that Caminus would not be struck. Rather than shoot them as a few of the soldiers on board ships preferred risking a meteor shower of drastic proportions, they would bump them a few degrees off their path so they would miss their targets. When the gas giants were deployed and settled, their gravity and size would take care of the problem.

It was part of Miler's job to calculate that and the orbital placements. He was at the moment doing so in a small portion of his remarkable processor in tandem with Teletraan who was doing the heavy lifting while he did other related chores. In a few joors, the calculations, orbital paths, gravitation interplay between the planets there and those coming in, the gravitation interaction between the star and her new companions, plus several zillion other points would be worked out. In the morning, they would begin to move wandering gas giants of a certain size to a new home and hopefully, most likely, they would succeed.

-0-Lucius

He walked through City Hall from his cubical where he worked, heading for lunch with Lazlo who had a break between classes. This was his bond's orn with a full schedule of teaching and office hours for students coming to him with their problems, questions and other obligations that university teachers faced with a large class list and minimal face time with each student. Fortunately for Lazlo, questions were joy and working toward answers with new learners no matter who they were his passion. The pursuit of knowledge was his thing.

Lucius, himself, worked at City Hall and if he had the character at this point in time would have been glad to do so. Most of those who worked there were mid to low castes. Former mid and low castes, that is. None of them shunned him. None of them even knew that was going on. It was only in the odd moment when he met a high caste that it was in his face. He found himself having to wait in shops on errands while a former high caste called someone else to help him because of the shunning. It was disturbing and shaming. Even Prowl had to route around him on the few occasions they came into contact when he would come to City Hall.

He reached the Diner On The Corner finding Lazlo in the booth they always used, one in the back that sheltered their battered feelings and still simmering sense of outrage. Sitting, he gave his order to the cheerful waiter, then sat back. "How is your orn going?"

"Well," Lazlo said. "I have classes this afternoon, then I won't have anything but office hours for the next two orns."

Lucius nodded. "I put in the petition for a reconsideration of the shunning. Partition is determined to get this over with."

"Does he **really** understand what he has to do?" Lazlo asked.

"I told him clearly and he doesn't care. He won't mean it. I'm not even sure he can go through with it completely. It will rebound onto us if he doesn't. Talk to him. Make sure he **gets** it. Morius and Inweld understand. They hate it as much as I do but Partition is adamant that this ends," Lucius replied.

Three former high castes walked in, their tattoos signaling along with their paint schemes their former glory. They saw Lucius and Lazlo but made no notice. It was as if their booth was empty. They sat, ordered, then studiously avoided the two. It would be a tense luncheon for both tables of diners.

-0-Barron and the judges

They sat together to work out schedules. The regular pre-trial hearings and other preliminary hearings, evidentiary proceedings and motion presentations were going to be listed on the court calendars so that attorneys and the like would know when to appear at trial with their clients. One of the hearings would include a representative of the Prime's office, most likely his legal liaison and personal attorney due to the nature and type of crimes attributed to the client in question. Karyll Wheelus was going to have a preliminary hearing in anticipation of trial so it was federal and related to a Primal hearing, thus a rep standing in for Prime would appear and answer all questions, petitions, and motions.

"This case is going to take a bit of time before we can slot it into the schedule. His attorneys are still working out all of the data sent from the mainframes on Cybertron," Coln-2 said as they worked out the requests and motions already on the list.

"He was a very bad mech," Barron said. "I remember him manipulating everyone he could. Half the Senate did his bidding. Between him and that other mech … Cassio Imperialis, I'm surprised that we managed to last as long as we did."

"Did you hear?" Blackstone said glancing up. "I got a memo. Cassio Imperialis was repulsed shortly ago. He was heading with a battle group to see Razorclaw when Prime sent him packing back into the Barren."

"I hadn't heard. I **must** get on top of my messages," Barron said with a frown. "I need another clerk." He made a notation to get one, then leaned back. "I will probably have to testify at trial against him. I can tell you stories."

"You probably will, my friend," Coln-2 said as he made the notation on his datapad. "I will remember that."

Barron grinned. "Add Neo, Templar, Eronus, Gravitas, Alpha Trion, Mras … I will have more names later, Colie."

"Thank you, Barron," Coln said as he grinned at Blackstone. "Ha-ha on you, Blackstone."

Blackstone snickered. "We shall see, my friend."

"I wouldn't have your job on a bet, Blackstone," Coln said. "I will personally prosecute both of them when they come up for trial."

"We have to catch Cassio first," Barron replied with a grin.

"We shall," Coln said. "They all end up with us in the end don't they?" he asked with a smirk of his own.

"They do." Barron grinned. "Now about those mini-cons from the villages," he began to great laughter.

"All of them are mine," Blackstone said with a grin. They would be too.

-0-TBC 4-10-17 **edited 4-11-17**


	471. Chapter 471

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd6 471)

-0-At a food stand in town

They stood together as the cooks inside the wagon made their order. Handing it out to them, the pair walked to a bench nearby to sit and eat. They were quiet for a moment, then Morius paused as if listening to something internally. He looked at his brother. "Did you get a message from Atar?"

Inweld glanced at him. "No. What did he say?"

"He said that he forwarded a message to Hard Drive that Partition wants to ask for a reconsideration of the shunning," Morius said.

Inweld stared at his tacos. "Oh, frag. That's going to be awful. I don't know what's worse … shunning or a reconsideration."

"Atar wants us to talk to Partition. If he doesn't do it right and seem sincere it'll backfire on us. The congregation has complete control over the outcome and you know what they do when this happens," Morius said as he suddenly lost his appetite.

Inweld nodded, then slumped slightly. "This is awful. I just want to fade into the background and never be seen again."

Morius nodded. "I know." They sat together eating but were mostly silent. There was very little else to say.

-0-Cybertron

Hard Drive slowed a moment, then turned to the others. "I got a reconsideration for the shunning from Lucius on behalf of Partition."

"Oh, great. This is going to be spectacular," Raptor said. "Who wants a bet he can't get through it in one piece?"

"I may not ask you what that entails," Prime said with a slight grin as they walked down the slippery slope of a bomb crater to a site where art was cached and never disturbed even by the blast.

"Smart move," Blackjack said with a grin. Scout would have weighed in too but he was napping in his old dad's carryhold.

-0-Breakdown

He sat in the sunlight of mid afternoon with his son in his hold. Knockout was on duty and would be off shortly. They were going to dinner because neither of them cooked before and they weren't about to now. They were connoisseurs of takeout and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. They usually worked the same shifts but this week Breakdown was off. He had taken Breakout to school, that is … the play-oriented center run by the Temple for kids who were very, very young. It was part of the new building that had been erected on the huge site, part of the school for acolytes, expanded library, scriptorium, and teaching center. They had discussed what they wanted for their son and it sort of broke down along two lines. Both of them wanted Breakout to have everything and Knockout wanted it to be high end. Breakdown was less fussy as long as Breakout was happy and had everything.

"Nothing but the best for this rug rat," Knockout had said proudly. He held his son up to inspect the wax and buff he had just given him. It was stellar.

Of course.

"You won't get an argument from me," Breakdown said as he sat on his chair checking out the listings for the monster truck rally filmed somewhere in Kentucky that was replaying. "That kid gets everything I never got."

"And that would include …?" Knockout said as he set the baby down on the ground on his cashmere blankie.

"Everything," Breakdown said with a grin.

It was a pleasant evening that night and now they were planning to visit friends. They had actually made some, praise The Maker, and had an actual circle. It was strange to go somewhere and talk shop, the colony, sports, kids, and have a drink without fighting, killing anyone or getting one's helm busted. It was actually more fun all around and absolutely necessary. Old Tight Aft aka Knockout was still unwilling to leave the baby with anyone but themselves. Getting the kid into the Temple Pre-School had been incredibly difficult …

"I don't want him to go to school, Breakdown. He's small and needy," Knockout had said.

"You're small and needy, slagger. This kid needs friends who aren't criminals and I'm going to see to it. Frag you if you get in the way. He's going to the Temple Pre-School," Breakdown had said. "I busted my aft to get him on the list and Lady Sela helped to make him a place so get over it, Knockout, or you're going to live up to your name."

They glared at each other, then Knockout relaxed slightly. "Why, Breakdown … you know what it does to me when you get all dominant and all," he purred.

Breakdown grinned. "Get used to it," he said as he picked up their son. The baby smiled at Breakdown and his old dad felt what happened every time the baby did. He changed inside...

The sound of peds approaching broke Breakdown's reverie. He glanced up to see Knockout walk to him. "Where's Breakout?" he asked.

Breakdown stood, then patted his chassis. "Let's eat, then you can have him. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Knockout said as they walked to the metro station nearby. He would continue in that vein all the way to Iacon. Breakdown didn't care. Knockout was unintentionally hilarious when he did.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

John Fulton sat in the officers club eating dinner with Andrew Settles and Lily Bolger-Settles. The sun was setting on the ocean outside and lights were on everywhere. The place was filled with officers of several countries and many the civilian. "What did you hear about the caste court? Ironhide mentioned they had one a short time ago. Anything new?"

Andrew nodded. "I spoke to Sideswipe when he was here doing the introduction to the new embassy staff about serving here. He told me that a family had come in who were incredibly high caste and used to getting their way. One of them, the father, was a liaison to Sentinel Prime himself. His bond is a futurist, whatever that is, and they have three sons, one of whom is a total dick. He was a diplomat in the old days and really messed things up. Ratchet was always fixing what he did because he was such a hot headed numbskull.

"They came in on a migration and had a brawl on the ship. Springer and Drift led the boarding to see what was up. They keep the high caste ships sorted from everyone else. This group gave them shit and they ended up in jail. The son, Partition, asked for a caste court."

"What's a caste court?" Lily asked. "I think I've heard that expression before. It has something to do with keeping the elite out of real jail, right?"

Fulton nodded. "I talked to Ratchet about it once. Apparently, the caste system determines who and what you are and could become. The higher you were, the more privilege you got and no one is higher than the military caste that formed in Praxus. He told me that in the big wars that liberated Cybertron from aliens who had overtaken them early on, the leading military figures from those battles settled around Praxus and were considered almost gods for what they suffered and did. They became the highest, most trusted and honored caste, the Praxian Military Elites. Apparently, Ironhide and his family belong."

"Really? They outrank Primes I was told," Lily said with surprise. "I heard that if a Praxian told a Prime to get them a sandwich, they had to do it."

John Fulton nodded. He grinned. "I can't see them doing it but, yes. They would have to do it. The court handles disputes among the high castes, an outside court that resolves problems. Any high caste can call for one and they're the court of last resort. Decisions are pretty much final. I only got the executive version and it sort went like this. This hot headed knucklehead called for one and because there were Praxian Elites on-world, they had one. Hard Drive being oldest was the judge with Raptor and Blackjack the hearing officers. I think that's what they were. Turbine and Delphi were advisors, someone to help formulate the solution while Ironhide was master-at-arms and a kid named Piro the recorder.

"This Partition challenged the Charter of the Primes, Prime's fitness and eligibility to still be Prime and his own arrest. To say he failed in his arguments was an understatement, apparently. He ended up in jail and the rest of the family had to pay a penalty short of that. The upshot of the situation was the other high castes of their particular area … greater Iacon or something like that … I think there were some there from Capital City maybe or was that the other one?" He paused a moment to think. "Anyway, the other high castes … they call them the congregation, they were there and got pissed off. An old femme stood up and berated Partition's parents about how they failed to raise a good son. Everyone else picked up the theme and that's when the old femme called on the court to shun them."

"Oh, god. That's like social death," Lily said. "The Amish shun and so do a few other groups when someone messes up. That means here that even family members have to shun the affected person or be shunned themselves. What about there?"

"It applies," Fulton said with a nod. "The family is shunned by every high caste in the colony until they change or apply for it to end. Even Prowl has to shun them. If you don't, you get dragged in front of a panel and face the same potential punishment. Apparently, the elder femme sort of said to them, 'how do you like it now?'. How can you argue with the penalty? It was following the rules of the caste to a T."

Andrew grinned slightly. "I wish I could see this."

"I told Ratchet if they want to end the shunning, I want to be there to watch," Fulton said. "Ratchet said he would let me know but he's still sore with Ironhide about it. He didn't call Ratchet to come watch. Apparently, this is limited to appropriate caste members. The high caste community is pretty pissed off at this. It makes them look bad, they feel."

"I would pay to come," Lily said. "How do you end a shunning?"

"I guess we're going to find out shortly," Fulton said as a number of newbie officers walked toward them with their drinks. They joined the group and the conversation took off on local matters and which of the great cars sunning themselves around the Embassy were actual Autobots.

They all were.

-0-Night

"We can stop here," Ironhide said as he marked the place in the book that he was reading to the kids. They were lounged all around the room sitting on the laps of someone including their three oldest brothers. Fireball was holding Sunspot who was drowsing. "You can recharge with me, Sunspot."

Sunspot looked up, then nodded. "What about Cousin?"

The cat was curled up on top of Spot as he lay against the window where the heat draft was located. Fireball grinned. "The more, the merrier."

"Who still has homework?" Ironhide asked.

Eight faces turned toward him. "I don't." -everyone

"Good. Then nighty-night," Ratchet said as he stood with Hero on his arm.

It was a mad whirl getting everyone tucked into bed. Spot and Cousin were laying on the foot of Fireball's berth as the two settled. Ratchet kissed them both good night. "No pillow talk, you two."

Fireball grinned. "The only thing you're going to hear is Sunny's snoring."

Sunspot actually chuckled. "Do I?" he asked.

"We'll find out tonight," Fireball said.

A lot of chatter and hoo-haw was accomplished until everyone was tucked in. The lights went out as Ironhide and Ratchet wandered down to their berth room. Ratchet flopped, then Ironhide. "You up to a little light wrestling?" Ratchet asked.

"No. You?" Ironhide asked with a grin as he called down the lights.

"No. Ironhide?"

"What?"

"We're officially old."

"Speak for yourself, old mech."

"I am. Good night, Ironhide."

"Good night, Ratchet."

-0-The next morning

The breakfast rush was swift and the clean up left piled in the sink. Every soldier in the apartment ground their denta over it but it couldn't be helped. Children had to go to school. Everyone else had to be at Metro Femme in a joor to assist in the surgery (Ratchet) and to keep the twins upright (everyone else). Marching orders were given, children were hustled out and everyone else trooped to the hospital.

It was cold and still a bit dark when they reached the street. Traffic was gathering for the rush hour as the streets were mildly busy. The restaurants were filled with breakfast seekers as they walked past the flickering gas-lit monument to veterans and the dead. It stood on the Metroplex Administrative Plaza, its many jets burning an eternal flame for those lost and gone. The trip up the steps to the hospital took no time and in moments they were in a waiting room with gathering family.

"The babies … are they already admitted?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl nodded, his expression grim and tense as he held Kaon. "They went in. You might help the twins. They're a basket case."

Ratchet nodded, then walked into the corridor nearby through big doors that led to pre-surgery where he found Bluestreak and the twins hovering over a crib gurney where the twins sat staring around calmly. They had no idea what was happening but they were cooperating beautifully as ever. Ratchet kissed them, then turned to the others. "You look like slag."

"Those are my daughters," Sunstreaker said with emotion. "This wasn't supposed to happen to them. They were never supposed to suffer."

"They won't. I'll be there. I've done this a zillion times but there are better surgeons for this among the staff here. I'll assist if they need me and watch the whole thing. I'll tell you when things are finished." Ratchet patted Sunstreaker. "Why don't you three go out?"

"When do they go into medical stasis?" Sunstreaker asked. He obviously had read up on the procedure.

"Right now," Ratchet said as he finished perusing the charts and operational plan. "I'll set them to stasis, a light one for now," he said glancing at Dorfer who was checking the implants.

He glanced at Ratchet. "Thanks, Ratchet. I don't mind if you do."

Ratchet turned to the twins and Blue, all three of whom looked sickly. "Get it together, kiss them, then I'll personally let them go into stasis."

They stared at him, then nodded. With effort, they assumed a normal expression, then leaned into the gurney to kiss and hug their babies. They signed to them, hugged and kissed them again, then Ratchet did the same. When he stepped back, they were lying sweetly in medical stasis. "There. They can get this done and we can help them. Six joors in the recovery room to see how the implants do, then we can decide the rest. They overnight here to ensure a good connection." He glanced at Blue. "You three should go now. Wait with the rest. At the first moment I can, I'll come and let you know. This is a routine operation and they're champion stuff. It'll be fine."

Sunstreaker looked like death warmed over. He nodded as he gently stroked his daughters' little faces. Then without a word, the three stepped out. Ratchet watched them go, then turned to the twinnies. "Here we go, my little angels. Let's get you up and at 'em again." With that, he helped the team wheel the gurney into the surgical theater. The doors closed silently behind them.

-0-TBC 4-10-17 **edited 4-14-17**


	472. Chapter 472

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 473)

-0-In the corridor outside the surgical sector of Metroplex Femme, Elder and Youngling Hospital, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

The family showed up, those not in school and filled the waiting room, spilling into the corridor and down the hallway. More came, the twin's set, and friends of all stripes. They stood, leaned and sat together as even more joined. Among them was Maelstrom, a mech who had been alternately congratulated and threatened now that he was bonded with Chromia and part of the Fam. Chromia for her part thought it was hilarious to watch a mutant marauder standing meekly before friends to get the riot act. She knew he was hers and she was his but she observed the proprieties.

It was more fun that way.

He, for his part, was slowly accommodating himself to the new paradigm and felt few things weren't endurable for the femme of his dreams. He had a hearing in the afternoon before the Parole Board to hear his petition for release into the community-at-large. He was prepared to work -soldier- and have a home -with Chromia at her apartment in New York- and do all that he was supposed to do to stay out and have a life. He meant it too. When he had stood on the skin of that ship in the migration facing her, knife-to-knife, unholy bloodlust in his processor and flaming love in his spark, he couldn't believe his luck. He never expected to see her again, this, the femme of every dream he ever had as a mech. He had seen her and from that first glance her way through the scope of his rifle, he fell in love and it never ended.

These two were meant for each other.

"When is your hearing?" Nitro asked as he entered the waiting room. He paused before Maelstrom. He would be there for the Former Decepticon Association, a group that was mandatory for every Decepticon becoming a resident here and on Cybertron. He would be mentored by the FDA, retrained to the Autobot system of soldiering and overseen by every male and femme in the family for conduct. It was almost … **ALMOST** as structured and nervewracking as bonding into a family from Stanix.

"This afternoon. 1600 on the TMC," he replied.

"I'll be there," Nitro said with a nod, then walked to where Ironhide sat with his elders and Ratchet's own.

:Nitro is going to speak for you?: Chromia asked as she squeezed his servo.

Maelstrom squeezed it back. :Yeah. I guess I'm in the FDA:

:Every 'Con is including Rainmaker and Starscream. They take that association seriously. So far, only one 'Con ever disgraced himself beyond the need for a gauntlet:

Maelstrom glanced at her. :What happened?:

:Some slagger got loaded at Club Cybertron, mocked the Matrix and his oath, then burned to death from the inside out: Chromia grinned slightly. :It was instructive for the congregation:

Maelstrom stared at her a moment, then nodded slightly. :Good to know:

Chromia laughed aloud.

:How is Scout doing in school, Atar?: Ironhide asked as he sat with the elders like some kind of sideways totem pole. They filled the couches along the wall, his appas and ammas. It was cute and frightening at the same time.

Blackjack shot a caustic optic at Alor who smirked at him. **"HE NEEDS HIS OLD MAN!"**

"Aw," Flint said. "Blackjack has a sad. There may be a children's book in that."

"You wait for your turn, Flint," Blackjack said darkly. "I'll try not to laugh."

"You're laboring under the impression I'm going to raise a family," Flint said as his beau grinned beside him. Stuart, a professor at the University and his long-time paramour smirked.

"You aren't?" Scout said with a giant smile. "What sort of son did I raise?"

Huge laughter greeted that, then Ironhide leaned forward with a smirk of his own. "Don't worry, Appa. I'll just get Ratchet on it."

 **HUGE** willies and ' **HA-HA-HA, YOU TWO ARE DOOMED'** went around the room and flooded in from the hallway as helms poked in to see what was happening.

Flint stared at Ironhide for a moment with a slight grin on his face. "You are **such** a disappointment."

 **HUGE** laughter and much agreement.

Ironhide frowned at everyone, then glanced at his Ammas, the solace of every insult and ouchie of his life. They were smirking back at him too. "Well, kick me."

"Okay." -everyone there

A sulking Ironhide was an adorable Ironhide.

-0-Inside the surgical suite

Ratchet stood against the wall with a clear view of the procedure. The tiny femmes were lying on the table as they were prepped. A cloth was draped over them blocking all of their bodies but their tiny audial canals to keep things neat and clean as they were rubbed with a disinfectant around and inside the audial canal. Iacon would be first. Each side would take between 20-30 minutes human time to complete. Then the other side would be commenced.

Dorfer turned to his assistant and took the first tool, a lazer scalpel. "Okay. Let's make the first incision."

Ratchet who was watching, Ratchet who hated working on children for obvious reasons dialed down his emotional routines to zero.

-0-Partition

He walked down the hallway pushing a cart loaded with datapads, huge books with hair-thin metallic pages of endless streams of data and analysis of the immensely complex revenue of their people. Not only were they doing the books for Earth and Mars, they were also doing the books for four of the eight territorial divisions of Cybertron as well. All of the other book work of Cybertron and the Empire was done on-world at big restored centers in Iacon and Polyhex, the one-time financial hub of the planet.

Partition paused by the proper door, picked up the proper materials and delivered them to the proper office drones, assistants and occasionally, the directors themselves. Some of them went to divisional supervisors both on world and off. As he meandered through the bureaucracy of the Prime, he delivered things to the offices of the City Manager (Ultra Magnus), Chief Medical Officer of Mars, Earth, Cybertron, and the Empire (Ratchet), Master of the Armory (Ironhide), City Engineer (Jetta of Iacon), Manager of Colonial Public Operations (Gears), Director for Public Relations on and off world, Blaster, Director for Public Safety and Intelligence (Jazz), president and Secretary of the Aurirector for Public Services (Mack of Iacon, brother of Jetta) , Head of Colonial Health, Education and Welfare-Financial and Data Operations of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire (Winn of Altihex), the Director of Housing and Urban Development (Coy of Ankmor Park), more drop boxes in the Annex of the City Hall where assistants came to collect mail for the various groups including The Offices of the Prime, heads of the Planning Commission (Jetta of Iacon), the Temple and Temple District (Lord Lauren), the Public Library and Museum System of Mars and Cybertron (Theyn of Marcellus II, one of the Five Worlds of the Inner Empire), the Chamber of Commerce (Bette of Vos) which helped businesses both here and on other worlds, Chief Economist and Director of Commerce and the Treasury (Venture), Chief of Security for Mars, Earth, Cybertron, and the Empire (Springer), Director of the Interior and Animal Welfare (Sofi of Tyger Pax, a famous mecho-biologist), Director of Mineral and Territorial Conservation (Beachcomber), Master of Metallurgy (Camden of Tyger Pax), Director for the Arts (Scout and Trooper, co-chairs, newly appointed), Chief of Sciences (Wheeljack and Perceptor, co-chairs), Director for Aviation, Military (Starscream), Director for Aviation and Other Transportation, Civilian (Copius of Maximal IV, a settlement where he was born and raised before fleeing for his life), Director for Labor, Guilds, Associations and Union Affairs (Coney, a labor organizer from Terrus II, a colony where they fled after The Fall), Monastery of The Clavis Aurea (Master Cyclonus, 'Abbot'), Director for Femme Issues and Senior Quality of Life (Neo and Laret, co-chairs), Director for Infants, Youngling and Sub-Adult Quality of Life (Roto and Terradive, co-chairs), President Hugh-E and Secretary Ironhide of the Autobot City Unified School District School Board, Director for Veteran Affairs (Astrotrain), Director for the Industrial Park Cities (Scar), Attorney General of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire (Barron), Office of the Public Defender (Blackstone), Office of the Prime's Brief and Chief of Prosecutions (Coln-2), Ambassador for Titan Class Frames (Metroplex and Fort Max, Co-Chairs), and last but not least, Ratchet, Ambassador Plenipotentiary and Minister of State for Mars and the Empire.

They all collected mail there. It was delivered by Partition. The One truly did have a sense of humor.

He trudged onward reaching different offices, reaching different routing stations where he stood before shelf slots and placed the mail inside. Datapads, rolled up maps, written materials, images, replies, mail between individuals and the like, it all came here to be routed outward where it would be utilized and if necessary, replies sent back. He would never run out of a job.

Unfortunately.

-0-In the hallway

"This is taking a while," Kup said as he sat on the floor next to Hercy. Around him covering every conceivable seat and the floor and walls, mechs and femmes waited. The murmur was low inside the room and out in the hallway. Someone came with donuts and drinks which was nice. It diverted them from the moment.

"Those little femmes are cute," Hercy said. "I like femmes. Especially the little ones."

"You're a femme chaser are ya?" Kup asked with a slight smirk.

"I don't have a problem with femmes," Hercy replied. "Some of the best warriors I know are femmes."

"What about it, Maelstrom?" Kup asked. "That true?"

Chromia smirked at the big mech who turned to Kup. He shrugged. "I do alright."

Huge laughter greeted that. Kup grinned. "How many arm wrestling matches have you won?"

Maelstrom grinned. "A few. Some."

More laughter. It was nice.

-0-In the surgical theater

"Turn her over carefully, Nellis," Dorfer said to his assistant.

Big strong servos gently turned Iacon over. She had her new audial in one canal and was getting ready for number two. They had made two incisions into her protoform which had grown around the audial. It allowed them to remove the device, placing it into a liquid-filled tray, debride excess protoform, then the site was almost ready. It was oozing liquid from the incision which they cauterized gently. It took a bit of time to swab out the audial canal, remove this and that to replace the tiny bits with this and that. Then they took an audial from a dish of protective liquid, compared it against the site, then seated it.

A lot of different liquids were added to the device before they began to solder it into place. When that was over, they would suture the incisions with a liquid connective substance that would prevent infection or scarring to build up. After suctioning it clear, then took a small piece of temporary armor that was cut for her audial. They gently cold soldered it into place so she wouldn't poke it. Ratchet would remove it in five orns.

Watching it with zero emotions, Ratchet managed to be as detached as possible. The operation was routine and textbook without complications which was what he wanted. It was hard to work on children but when those children were yours, your perfect little granddaughters, it was excruciating. Fortunately, he wasn't organic so he could maneuver around that open pit of misery.

"That was good time, Dorfer. It only took 27 minutes on the TMC," Ratchet said with a grin. He didn't feel mirth. He didn't feel anything but he grinned anyway.

"This is going very well, Ratchet. If you want to update the family, it might help them. They seemed very tense this morning," Dorfer replied.

Ratchet nodded. "Good idea." He walked out of the suite, dialed himself back to normal, then walked into the hallway.

Sunstreaker who was leaning against the wall nearby talking to Drift turned to Ratchet. "Ada? How are they?"

"Iacon has a new audial. It was textbook. They're getting ready to put in the second one," Ratchet replied as everyone turned to him. "It was a thing of beauty. Of course, I turned my emotional routines down to zero when I was watching," he said to general laughter.

"So our little baby is doing well?" Kestrel asked with a touch of anxiety in his voice.

"Better than well, Kes. Don't worry," Ratchet replied as everyone relaxed. "They're going to do Iacon's second audial, then start on Uraya. All in all, it looks really good."

"When will they be done?" Sideswipe asked.

"In about a joor and a half," Ratchet replied.

"Okay," Sideswipe said with a bit of relief. "This is fragged. They'll be in recovery for six joors? We can see them, right?"

"You can. We can keep the traffic down a bit. Maybe we can help take care of them through the first three or four orns. They won't be happy and probably fussy. Nothing gets more wearying than a fussy child. We can help you by rocking them," Ratchet said.

Every appa and amma in the area nodded and murmured about it together. Raptor glanced at Prime, then grinned. "Nothing from the Matrix?"

Prime shrugged. "No. This one is on us."

"Too bad," Sunstreaker replied. "I don't like them hurt."

"Ada?"

Everyone turned to Kaon who was skipping school to be here. Granny Pants had grabbed him earlier and kept him from heading out. Sunstreaker turned to him. "What, son?"

"Where is Iacon and Uraya?" he asked.

"Getting some stuff done to their audials. We have to have you be a big mech and go with Granny today," Sunstreaker said, who smirked at Prowl. "I see you're getting an early start."

Miler frowned a tiny frown at his son. "He stole him from me. We were getting ready to take him to school when we met everyone on the corner, but Prowl stole Kaon and wouldn't unhand that sparkling."

"He always was a grabby so-and-so," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Jealous," Prowl said putting Kaon on his shoulder. He hugged the baby. "You wish you were as swift and merciless as me."

"Yes," Miler said drily. "That's us."

Prowl squirmed in spite of himself.

-0-TBC 4-12-17 **edited 4-13-17**


	473. Chapter 473

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 473)

-0-In the surgical suite, Metroplex Femme

She lay on the crib gurney swaddled tightly in a warming blanket. It had gone perfectly and she was now in recovery. Uraya was getting the treatment as they swabbed out her first audial. The replacement in a dish nearby was as tiny as the one to be lifted out but it didn't have CNA defects to contend with. Ratchet leaned down to the tiny white cocoon that lay on the gurney. The twinnies were both slim and petite, tiny in the femme infant way with delicate features. He would see all three of her genitors in her face, a beautiful face with lovely features. She looked like a silk worm about to hatch. He looked at both sides of her little face and saw the medallions of medical foil that had been cold soldered over her audials. It was of substantial thickness for two reasons.

First, infants almost always poked at a sore spot and this couldn't be allowed. Secondly, this was metal that was used as temporary patches for woundings. He carried it on his own person and could manufacture more if needed. He knew it had insulating factors, thus, it was a good cover for the audials to prevent most sound. As of now, Iacon was back among the hearing. He glanced at the table in time to see Uraya's first audial come out in the three stage process of main audial, metallic connectors and the attachment filaments. When that was all done, the bits and pieces, then they would replace it with a 'one-in-all' audial that would be her forever ears.

He looked at Iacon a moment, then grinned. This pair of infants were almost too cute for their own good. He glanced at Dorfer. "I'm going to let them know, Dori," he said.

Dorfer nodded. "Good idea, Ratchet. She was a great patient."

"She was, wasn't she," Ratchet agreed proudly. He walked to the door, the corridor and through the big doors that shut everyone out of the surgical wing. They all turned to him expectantly. He grinned. "Iacon has new audials and she's in recovery. Uraya is getting them done now and will join her. When they're both there and settled in, I'll come get you. Blue, you and the twins stay there. We can all get a peek a few at a time. Then everyone goes but the three of you. After a few joors, they'll be moved to a ward in the infant wing so that you can stay with them. A ward is bigger."

"They're alright? They're fine? They didn't find anything wrong when they did this and they didn't feel the pain?" Sunstreaker asked as he reached for Blue's servo.

"They were perfect," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker nodded, then relaxed slightly. "How much longer, Ada?"

"A joor, more or less. They came through like the champions they are. Now the real work begins. They have to learn to listen, understand and talk again. It won't be like they were deaf all their life. They'll remember how it goes pretty fast," Ratchet said. "We can amend their IEP at school to ensure that they get specialist training. Roto is in charge of that."

"We can get with him shortly," Blue said. "Both of them are due for an update on their IEPs."

"I got the memo. I'm the doctor of record so I'll be there," Ratchet replied.

"We'll all be there," Venture said as he rolled his neck from tension.

"Better get the big room then," Ratchet said. "I'll go back in now," he said, then walked back inside.

The conversation returned to a low thrum.

Sitting nearby along the wall, Chromia leaned against Maelstrom's shoulder. :You have a parole hearing in four joors. What do you plan to say?:

Maelstrom looked down at her, then shrugged. :I learned my lesson and won't do bad again?:

She chuckled. :Yeah. That should do it:

:I plan to tell them the truth. I don't want to rot in jail when I can be with you:

Chromia grinned at him. :That's romantic:

Maelstrom grinned. :From me, that's about as good as it gets:

Chromia nodded. :You and me both. What do you plan to tell Turmoil, if anything?:

Maelstrom considered that a moment. :I should tell him. I don't want him hearing it from anyone but me:

:Good idea. We can't have that many people that jealous: She looked up at him with a smile. He grinned back down at her.

:Get the action between Maelstrom and Chromia, Magnus: -Arcee aka RC

:I don't want to, Arcee: -Ultra Magnus aka UM

:You don't like young love?: -RC with a smirk

:Neither of them are young and I don't understand their 'love': UM with a churning tank

:You're a stick in the mud, Magnus: Arcee said as she leaned in closer to his broad shoulder.

:You knew that going in, Arcee: -UM being unintentionally funny. Again.

Nearby, watching ...

:I wonder what Arcee is saying about Chromia: -Greenlight to Lancer aka GL and Lancer

:I would bet she's trying to get Magnus to warm up to Chromia and Maelstrom: -Lancer

:That won't happen. He's still trying to digest that Ironhide is his father-in-law. Maelstrom as a brother-in-law might be sticking in his windpipe: -GL

:So am I. Adjusting that is: Lancer said with a smirk.

-0-In Club Cybertron at the moment

They sat together sipping drinks while they played cards. It was the same table they always used when they came in. It was getting on toward afternoon when they did, pulling chairs to sit with their guards dispersed around the room. It was a routine. They went their separate ways in the morning but showed up here about this time for a game, a drink and a chat. Dinner might even be part of the equation before they were marched back to jail but not always. The jail served good food there.

"What's this I hear about Maelstrom getting out of jail?" Scorponok asked as he took his cards.

Turmoil who was sitting next to him with Blindspot, Barricade, Stiletto, and Sideways around the table glanced at Scorponok. "What talk? I haven't heard any."

"I heard that he's gone over some Autobot femme so he decided to jump ship," Scorponok replied as he tossed in three cards. "I heard he was ready to bond."

Turmoil stared at Scorponok with his feature-less face as he considered that information. He was huge, Turmoil, and smart. Quiet and deceptive, he was a fearsome adversary. It would take someone the size and experience of Magnus or Prime to bring him down, though he had on numerous occasions slagged it out toe-to-toe with big mechs like Bulkhead. He had no friends and many enemies including Megatron and there wasn't a lowdown deed or bad decision he wouldn't carefully weigh before setting out to do it. "Who told you that?"

"Someone … a guard was talking to another guard. I heard them. He's really gone over Chromia and that's why he's getting out. Or trying to," Scorponok replied. "I'm surprised you didn't know."

Turmoil didn't say a thing but they played cards. Inside, he was seething but you would never know from the features of his face. Visors hid everything and they hid his violence from everyone over the revelation.

-0-Recovery

Ratchet stared at two tiny cocoons, both of the babies wrapped in heat blankets that would soothe them for the next few joors. Being tightly bound was also comforting they had found. Swaddling was a common practice here and it gave confidence to infants who were. Ratchet scanned them, peered at their metallic ear medallions, then turned to Dorfer and his team. "The usual perfection, Dori. Thank you, all of you. I hate working on babies."

Dorfer grinned. "I don't mind though I might if they were mine." He looked at them, scanning with his specialized personally designed professional sensors that he designed for his work himself. "They look really good. You have the treatment plan?"

"I do," Ratchet said. "I'll let you know if there are complications but all looks well so I don't think that'll happen."

"I concur," he said. "You'll tell them? I'll speak to them when they're discharged to the ward. Right now, I'd think that the family wants to see them and I have another surgery upstairs."

Ratchet nodded, then shook servos with all of them as they followed their leader to the elevator down the corridor. Entering, they waved and disappeared. Ratchet walked out to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. "It went well. Textbook so far. How about you and the twins going in, Blue. We can come in a couple at a time until everyone sees them, then it's on the three of you while the pair is here."

Blue nodded, then hugged Ratchet. They followed him back in to gather around the baby gurney. The femmes were incredibly tiny appearing. Sunstreaker leaned down to sniff them. "They're sleeping? They don't feel pain?"

"Yes to both questions," Ratchet replied. "I'm assuming that the three of you will stay here overnight with them?"

The three nodded. They chatted a moment, then Ratchet went out to get others. It would take a while before they all got to see the babies. It was one of the joys of a large family group.

-0-Partition

He walked down the corridor delivering meal orders. Some of the night staff had made a pact to eat together on the first orn of their work week. It was a team building exercise so it was now Partition's job to pick up the takeout at The Takeout Place, then bring it to them. They were waiting in the break room when he entered. Pausing their discussion of sewage treatment in the new construction and waste recycling overall, they received their food and thanked the surly silent figure who fetched for them. He walked out without a word.

One of the workers smiled. "This is hilarious. Poor Ratchet. Sometimes, I think he thinks there isn't anyone who can't be saved from themselves."

"He might have met his match with this slagger," another said as he began to sip his drink. "It's fun to watch him wallow in the lower castes." He looked toward the others. "This might be interesting. He wants to be a diplomat."

"Well, I can feel it. Can't you?" a third asked as they all laughed. The food would be great.

-0-On the metro going home for dinner

:Did you get the notice?: a big expensive-looking mech asked another.

He nodded. :I did. I hope this ends courts for a while. I've never seen a reconsideration of a shunning before. I hear they're awful:

:I have. It's priceless. It was designed to make the whole thing so humiliating that the worst cases would behave:

:Well, that never happened. What is it about, the reconsideration?" the second said.

The first mech told him. It was indeed awful. But then, it was supposed to be. The worst part of all was that it was what the high castes created themselves for such occasions when all else failed and it would appear that normal jail was going to be the answer. No one could rag about it. It came straight out of their own playbook backed by the full power of the caste system. It would be hilarious and excruciating at the same time. That being said, none of them were looking forward to being there.

-0-Recovery Room 2

They had walked in quietly, then paused by the gurney. Staring at the babies, a mountain of relief fell off their shoulders. Optimus stroked their cheeks gently. "So small."

"They are," Blue said with a tired voice. "Both of them."

"Don't worry about Kaon. We have him covered," Prowl said as he looked the girls over closely.

"Who has him?" Sideswipe asked.

"We're still debating it," Prowl said as he glanced up. "Not to worry. I have this."

-0-Moments later in the corridor outside

They pinned him to the floor, then popped his carry hold. Reaching in, Delphi pulled Kaon out, smooched him, then slid him inside his own. Prowl jumped up from the floor with a frown. "Slaggers, you could have just asked."

 **"WE DID!"** -Delphi and Turbine.

"Since when did you learn those moves and what are they anyway?" Drift asked with fascination having watched them both lay Prowl out on the floor, then de-sparkling him.

"Ask Hardie. I think he used them at the beginning of time," Turbine asked as he turned toward Delphi with a gimlet optic. "Now … are you going to hand him over or do I dump you too?"

"Bring it," Delphi said with his own gimlet optic.

Before fisticuffs could transpire, Turbine would have Hero. The best part of all, Prowl would have neither. He would, however, have a jones to learn the moves the two had. It would have shocked him to learn if they ever decided to tell him that Hardie had been famed for his martial skills back in the beginning of time and that a spindly youngling had once begged him to teach what he knew so he could teach it to others.

Thus, it would come to pass that HRD DRV of Cybertron, military hardware from back in the orn who would eventually help create in Praxus the greatest of the castes that were developed on-world would teach Yoketron of Iacon with the assistance of 'Recruit' aka Hercy how to be a martial artist. Yoketron would, in turn, become the greatest martial artist of all time. His favorite and best student, the one considered by martial artists everywhere as his successor would be Prowl.

Small universe.

-0-TBC 4-13-17 **edited 4-14-17**

NOTES: IEP-Educational shorthand for individual educational plan. Every special needs kid gets one geared to assisting them with all manner of learning disabilities or shortfalls.

rag, ragging: to bitch and complain about something. to bother someone about something.


	474. Chapter 474

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 474)

-0-At Metro Femme

They had a sneak peek then gathered to chat together as the relief over the twinnies displaced fear and tension. Slowly and surely, the group began to filter back to jobs and real life with agreements for dinner and hanging out on the weekend. The Main Public Library was returning the tiny cars back to the family.

Prowl and Prime left with the rest of Ironhide's elders who were due back on Cybertron. Ironhide would have to be at Maelstrom's hearing along with everyone else to 'vouch' for him and become part of the mentor team that would be responsible for his conduct if he was released. Nitro would be there as well for the Former Decepticon Association as his 'case worker'.

"You're going to be there for Maelstrom and Chromia, right?" Ratchet asked.

"I am," Ironhide replied as they walked toward the corner to head somewhere. "All of us are. You coming?"

"I am, then I have to train someone for their new job," Ratchet said with a nod. "How about picking up a few groceries first, then you can take them home while I check in on the twinnies."

"Let's go," Ironhide said as they continued onward to 'their store', The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex.

Moments later walking down an aisle with a cart...

They walked through the baked goods aisle because a donut was a donut. Tossing a few choice things into the cart, Ratchet smirked at Ironhide. "Well, there goes dessert. What do you want to eat for dinner over the next three or so orns? I'll do major shopping this weekend since you're such a menace I can't trust what you bring home."

"The good stuff. I bring home the good stuff," Ironhide said as he stared at boxes of strange cheese formed into balls with 'crushed nuts' pressed into their sides. "Like this," he said dropping two into the cart.

"Like I said," Ratchet said checking both boxes before putting one back. "Untrustworthy." He turned to walk onward and as he did Ironhide put that box back in and two more. He followed Ratchet with a big grin.

-0-Preliminary to the hearing for mentorship parole

"You're nervous today," Chromia said as they ate a late breakfast together at a cafe in their hometown of Centurion.

"I want this to go through," Maelstrom replied as he ate heartily. A skillet filled with 'eggs, cheese, home fries, two kinds of sausage, and fry bread' was disappearing in front of him.

"It will. The entire family is coming, or at least the elders are," Chromia replied.

"Okay," he said in the taciturn manner of most of his family.

"You're going to have to get an Autobot brand and go through 'rehabilitation' before they muster you into the ranks," Chromia said.

He stared at her, then grinned. "Please … I'm trying to eat."

She grinned at him. "Hercy will be your instructor and so will Aunt Lissie. When the 'Cons re-train, they give them the big guns."

Maelstrom sat back, then grinned slightly. " **NOW** you tell me," he said. They both laughed.

A joor later …

They stood in the hallway of the Courthouse outside the Parole Board Meeting Room on floor two of the huge building. Family was gathering together as Maelstrom waited nervously. Chromia was amused as she watched him fidget. He was The One and always was. Even though most of the fanfiction that she indulged herself in when on 'girls night out' paired her with Ironhide of all mechs, she had never considered a companion this important because none of them measured up. Now he did and it was cute to watch him be so nervous, this cold-veined marauding maniac.

The elders, Ironhide, then Ratchet who swooped in with a grin and the rest of the adult children of the family gathered by the door along with Nitro. As they did, Hard Drive turned to Maelstrom. "Maelstrom," he said as the big mech froze in place. "I'm head of this family by virtue of my age. We're stepping up for you. Chromia chose you and made you family. That matters to us. You're now family. We intend to vouch for you as will Nitro. If you betray the FDA, they will beat you. If you betray this family, they will never find you. Chromia is our granddaughter. You're now our grandson. I hope you understand what that means and hold to it."

Maelstrom nodded as he glanced nervously from one face to the other. "You have my promise, Appa."

"Then good enough," Hard Drive said.

"So I have four sons-in-law and what handsome sons they are," Ratchet said with a giant smile.

A punch to the arm took care of that. "Try to be normal for about a joor, Old Mech," Ironhide said to great amusement around.

Ratchet grinned at the big hulk. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Jetta laughed. "Four sons-in-law and several more to come I'd think," he said as he glanced at the other femmes.

"We did our duty by two," Ratchet said as he surveyed his daughters. "That leaves about four or five of you. Hmmm..."

Mercifully, the door opened and they began to walk in with Ratchet last to receive the scorn of the masses.

Inside...

The table where the parole board sat together was against the back wall. Everyone filled the seats in the several rows or stood along the wall, the adult children coming for Chromia and what's his name. Gee-Gee for the prison, Mraz for the Temple, Blinker for Processor Health, Smithie for the Parole and Probation Division who served as chairman, Cymbol, and Caster who were interested civilians who applied to be on the board, and Cambree who was a commander in the military filled out the ranks.

"Welcome," Smithie said as he called everyone to order. "Maelstrom, please sit in the chair in front of the table so we can speak to you about your application."

He arose, then walked to the chair to sit. He rather filled it, then some. Most of those present flashed on Orion in the Chair of Doom but it passed quickly. Orion had never been a homicidal maniac. Maelstrom nodded to the board members as he struggled to hold his nervous motions in check.

"Maelstrom, this is your first application. We understand that you've bonded recently. Congratulations. Is your bond here?" Smithie asked.

Chromia rose. "I'm here. I'm Chromia of Kaon." She glanced around. "My family is here to stand with me and my bond."

Smithie nodded. "Welcome. We have questions for Maelstrom." He looked at the big mech as Chromia sat down again. "Maelstrom, your record is pretty horrific. Normally, I'd find another word but that one fits. Please explain why you would be an asset on the outside and someone we can trust."

He considered that. "I saw Chromia in the migration when we were coming this way. I remembered her from way back. She was the only one for me. She's my dream femme." He paused a moment. "She was **always** the one. I never expected to see her again and when she came for me with a knife- ..." He paused. "It was a … combat thing."

Smithie who was hard-helmed, hard sparked and had heard it all nodded. He grinned in spite of himself. "Continue."

"I didn't expect a colony like this. It reminds me of home. But it's better than home. It's fair and decent. Chromia lives here. This colony is what it should have been back home. I just wanted something better. I wanted Chromia and a different life," Maelstrom replied in a low voice. "I'm not good at saying what I want. I hope that doesn't count against me."

"No, it won't," Smithie said. "You want a different kind of life. Explain more."

The others listened intently as Mraz nodded encouragingly. Maelstrom nodded back. "I watched my genitors work themselves to death. I was alone a long time, me and my brother. I don't claim to be a good mech all the time. My genitors wanted us to be good but the planet was falling apart. I was a Decepticon because I wanted paybacks. I was good at it but here ..." He glanced back at Chromia who nodded encouragement to him. He looked at them for a moment. "My girl is here. I got taken in by a group of mechs that didn't have to. They're Praxian. My girl told me about The Rules. They could have invoked but they didn't. The war is over. I want a different life. Chromia is what I want and need. She's my girl and I'm hers. I'll stay out of trouble and work. I give you my word."

"Everyone gives us their word, Maelstrom," Blinker said. "Your brother is someone that should he ever come before me I would deny out of hand. I don't believe he will ever **want** to change let alone do the work of transformation. You're younger, perhaps made of different stuff, but you're Turmoil's brother. Even though that won't be held against you, it's a fact. Tell us about that relationship and what you plan to do about it with you being on the outside while he's in. I can only imagine he would feel betrayed by your change of spark. Understand, I don't make a judgment on your change. I applaud you sincerely. I just want to know more about what we can expect from your brother about this. Decepticons have hard feelings about such conversions, viewing them as treason."

Maelstrom nodded. "He won't like it. He's not that much of a Decepticon anymore. He was in the beginning. We all were. Now he's what he is. He might never change. I agree with you. But I also know he won't like it. He'll consider me a traitor and turncoat. That won't be fun and I won't like it but that's what it is. I want to be out so I can be with my girl and make a life. What Turmoil thinks about this is his problem. I can only live my life, not his or what he thinks I owe him. He's my brother ..." He paused a moment. "We will always be brothers but I'm past this slag. I want a better life."

Gee-Gee glanced at Nitro. "I got your request and if the board paroles Maelstrom, you will be his mentor group for a Martian year. After that, he falls to affiliate membership." She looked at Maelstrom. "That means you're their project for a year. They fix your boo-boos and applaud your triumphs. After that, you're off the hook and belong to the group fraternally … that is, its a club then, not a cage. Understand? Every Decepticon that comes here belongs and will belong for life. It's a phenomenal group and extremely honorable. Do your part and you will find it comforting and supportive."

Maelstrom nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Mraz leaned slightly forward. "I'm here for Gravitas today, Maelstrom. He has a duty with prayers this afternoon but he wanted me to tell this board and you, all of you, that he believes in you and feels you're a good candidate for parole. He thinks you're a good mech, Maelstrom. We know something about redemption ourselves so we can always be counted upon to help you. Come to us when you need advice or guidance. Even if all you need is someone to talk to who will hold your confidences, we will be there for you. We believe in you."

Maelstrom stared at Mraz with emotion for a second, then bowed his helm. "Thank you, sir."

Chromia felt his emotions, the deep need to prevail and his desire to prove himself as trustworthy. She pulsed him warmth and got it back threefold. The family watched the drama silently. Aunt Lissie and Hercy who would mentor him into the 'Autobot Way' as someone said a while back to yank Prowl's chain about the Autobot Scouts watched as they sat together, two old friends from the old days.

"Mr. Maelstrom," Cymbol asked. "You do understand the penalties of failure and that this colony prides itself that there has been almost no major criminal acts by its citizens. We would be responsible too if you broke your intentions. We, all of us including my friend, Caster, here, are making a decision about your fitness to walk around free of constraints. We have children and elders that we have to protect so you have to convince us that the risk we're being asked to weigh is worth it against the possibility of great harm happening no matter how low."

Maelstrom nodded. "I know. I'm going into the army. It's what I know best. I'm willing to re-train for other jobs if that's what you want. I want to prove myself. I know what I've done but that was then, this is now. I have my girl and a place. I just need a chance. I give you my oath that I'll do what I say I will. I already gave it to the Prime. I know what it means to break a Matrix oath. I don't know what more to tell you about what I will do to be free."

"Hard Drive," Gee-Gee said. "You represent this family. What do you think? I trust your judgment and wisdom."

Hard Drive stood up. "I'm Praxian Elite and possess exemption from the System of Exception anyway," he said to some surprise in the room. "I went with the Praxians though I never agreed that it was a good idea to create castes. We overthrew slavery and it seemed like we were going back to it." He glanced at Hercy. "Recruit here can attest to that."

Hercy nodded. "I can, General. I'm caste exempt too."

"When the Praxian caste formed we wrote The Code. We made it fair and open minded. We were the caste that **had** to exist to ensure that the other, lesser high castes weren't going to replace one tyranny with another. We were given extra powers, Caste Court and other things which we used to prevent what we could from becoming out-and-out abuses. We serve and we always have, the Praxian Military Elites, **all** of our people no matter what. We were the highest, the most honored caste, the one everyone turned to for justice. Our rules and laws are binding to him because he bonded with our daughter. We will invoke at the first sign of trouble and it will be upheld. Our parental laws were encoded into civil and criminal law as well so it isn't some relic that no one can use anymore. They exist and are real and applicable to Praxians and for them. We've spoken to Maelstrom and I feel he's sincere in his changes and beliefs. I trust him with my granddaughter. I will trust him with his parole. I believe in redemption and I grant that to him. As head of the family, I give my approval. I have spoken," he said, then sat down again.

It was silent a moment. Gee-Gee looked at Ratchet and Ironhide who sat side-by-side in the third row. "You're Chromia's genitors. What do you have to say about this?"

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, then Gee-Gee. "We **had** no say. The slaggers bonded without telling anyone." Huge laughter greeted that. "On the whole, whatever my little girl wants, my little girl needs." More huge laughter. Ironhide frowned. "I mean it. I also mean it when I told him I'd pulverize him if she ever had a hard time."

Gee-Gee grinned. "Ratchet?"

"Well, as you know, we have a big family and even though we both work full time and do an outstanding job of providing for our many children, we might not have given each of them the attention they needed growing up. When we were told that our daughter had bonded with the brother of Turmoil, well," Ratchet said shaking his helm. "I could tell you things."

Gee-Gee laughed with the others. Cymbol grinned. "Tell us, Doctor."

Ratchet grinned back. "I believe in love and redemption. I believe in friendship and family. We have all been battered pretty harshly but now we have a second chance. This is an oasis of our life as it should have been lived, not how it was. Maelstrom loves our daughter. Chromia loves him. Even though I never 'birthed' her, I want her happiness because I'm her ada. If Chromia believes that this will be what she needs, that it'll work out for her happiness, I won't stand in the way. She's no one's fool." His expression changed to seriousness as he thought of Bos, Reflector, Co-D, and Sunspot. "If there's one thing that I know for sure, its that the only thing that matters is love."

Maelstrom got his parole.

-0-TBC 4-14-17 **edited 4-15-17**


	475. Chapter 475

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 475)

NOTES: Thank you for the heads up on sons-in-law. I think some of you know this story better than I do! LOL! You are the best ever. :D (All note replies coming tomorrow. :D)

-0-At the Copier/Interface Annex

Ratchet stood in the doorway watching Partition working on piles of data that he had to get ready for dissemination to departments all over the colony and Mars, forward bases and science stations. He had just visited the twinnies and they were still in light stasis. He was going to bring them out later on. They were going to be transferred to the ward where they would overnight and he would be there then. Right now, he had things to do. He had put an application into the Parole Board that was granted at the end of the hearing for Maelstrom. That mech had to sign papers and do the rest of the release process while his ada-in-law met with the board and got a 'special accommodation pass' for Partition. The sour mech working at data was going to be his for three orns. If he acted up, the pass would be revoked and he would have to earn the three orns back by an extension of his parole.

He seemed to sense someone so he paused, then turned to look. "So ..."

"You come with me. I get you for three orns. Act right and you get the time against your sentence. Act up and you have to earn them back by an extension of your parole. Come on. I don't have all orn," Ratchet said as he turned away to walk out.

Partition stared at the empty doorway, then hustled out the door. He reached Ratchet at the elevator and went downward, hustling to catch him as he walked outside, transformed, then drove off. Transforming himself, he followed Ratchet just like the medic expected he would. They reached Autobot City, halted with traffic at the light, then transformed again. Ratchet walked toward the hospital with Partition rushing to catch up. Inside they went, entered an elevator, then went upward they flew. By the time they reached the 49th-floor Partition was silent with tension. Ratchet stepped out, walked to his office, then entered. He walked to his desk, then sat down.

Partition entered slowly, staring around, then paused before the desk. "What is this?"

"Why, my office, infant. Sit," Ratchet said. He stared at Partition until he moved to a seat, then sat as insolently as he could. Ratchet then threw a can of candy at him which he barely caught. Taking one of his own, he put up his peds. "Have a bite. It's the good stuff."

Partition stared at the can, then the room, then Ratchet. "What are you up to?"

"Training you," Ratchet replied. "You're untrained, uncouth and clueless. You're going to be trained to my standards or you're going back to the data annex forever." Ratchet paused a handful of candy next to his mouth. "Raise your servo if you don't think I can make sure you never have a happy orn in your life."

Partition flashed with anger. "Is that so?"

"Sure," Ratchet said. "You're shunned so everyone who has a business that was once high caste won't hire you. Your family will have no friends because you're to high tone to treat anyone nice enough to want to be around you. You have no skills … I read your record. You're a legacy, a nepotistic appointment who was granted a job that you didn't train or study for because you were someone's son. That job at the data annex can become your life if you want it to be. I don't care. I have applications on my desk for smart educated youngsters who want to be diplomats. Most of them have skills and personality. You don't have either."

Partition frowned. "You like to insult?"

"No, that's **your** job. **My** job is keeping and making allies. If you have anything to do with it the way you are now, we will be at war with everyone. You **THINK** you're a diplomat but nothing about you speaks to that. You were arrested. You've been in jail. You insult everyone you meet. You have a crowbar wedged up your aft and it doesn't look good for you ever being happy in the Empire as it stands now. The System is dead but you and yours don't see it that way. How many caste courts do you have to lose to get it?" Ratchet met the kid's gaze levelly. No one made him afraid when he was right, not this kid, not Turmoil, not Sunstreaker on a bad orn.

The kid unscrewed the can, then began to eat the 'chocolate' candy inside. "So what's your plans for me then, smart aft?"

Ratchet chuckled. "You call me that one more time I will chuck you through that window. Do you think I won't?"

Partition stared at him. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Ratchet said. He punched a button. "Lee-Lee, come in here please."

A beautiful, slender, tallish for a mini-con femme walked in to pause by Ratchet's desk. "You called?"

"I did," Ratchet said with a smile. "This is Partition. He's an aft head. This is the luminous wonder, Lee-Lee, who keeps me on the level. Lee-Lee, name someone who isn't afraid of me."

She looked at him, then considered the question. "I don't know anyone who isn't."

"Thanks, infant," Ratchet said. "I'm going to be out of the office this afternoon. Could you message me when the twinnies go to the ward?"

"Will do," she said with a grin. She walked out of the room. :Ratchet: she said off-line as she did.

:What, sweetness?:

:Is that what you wanted?: she asked as she sat down in her office across the hallway and plugged in.

:It was perfection as usual: Ratchet replied as he stood up and set the can down. "Keep the can. Subspace it. Let's go." With that, Ratchet walked out of the door.

Partition who was taken off guard stood up to follow after subspacing the can. He caught up with Ratchet at the elevator, then down they went to the tenth floor. Getting off, they walked into a very busy outpatient section of the hospital where some of the worst long-term patients came for treatments and overnights. They walked to a door that said, 'Infusions', then entered. A waiting room filled with people waved to him as he waved back. Entering the hallway, he walked to the room he wanted. A number of family members were there with their patient, a small mech who was encased in a full body suit that looked inflated. The little mech smiled at him. "Doctor Ratchet."

"Hi, Leto. How do you feel?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the chart handed to him by the doctor on the case, Starbuck. Around the room with datapads and intense expressions, a number of newbie doctors doing on-site training watched. "So, you're still hovering around the level of 17.5%. What does it feel like when you take the supplements at home?"

"I feel fine. It's the transfusions that make me dizzy," Leto replied. Every one of the family nodded. His bond patted his helm gently. "He feels like he's woozy."

Ratchet nodded. "What do you think, Doctor?" Ratchet asked the doctor of record, Starbuck, who was handling the case. He had a gentle manner and a razor sharp mind.

"Well, we're going to infuse again. Having it enter directly through the lines upsets his tanks but his level of debilitation requires mass infusion of protoform stimulants," Starbuck said.

Ratchet nodded then plugged into the little mech. He considered the options available, then grinned. "Did you ever have a chance to work with hedge doctors, Star?"

Starbuck shook his helm. "We never got to go there," he said. "It was off limits to high castes. So we never got to learn their techniques, unfortunately."

"Too bad. I did. Let me show you something that I'm going to teach all of you when I get a moment. I'm going to use light frequencies and electrical energy to stimulate protoform growth. This is too low. It's also too slow," he said as he grinned down at Leto. "You need to dance. Let's see what we can do." Ratchet pulled up the file for this condition, read through all the therapies, both traditional and modern, then chose the one he saw an old mech do once for a starving child with the same problem. "Let me show you what to do."

He gently took hold of Leto's servos feeling through the little mech's aura just how depleted he was. That was the first step. See how intensely the treatment had to be to make headway. Then he scaled up the proper routines, ones he had written to channel the treatment more effectively into the patient utilizing the hedge doctor's therapies, then generated the energy. His servos began to glow, then electrical energy raised itself to envelope both Ratchet's servos and Leto's. With that, light pulses, white and intensely bright flared, pulsing evenly between their servos. It was a constant stream from Ratchet to Leto who grinned at him.

"That tickles," Leto said.

Ratchet grinned. "It's supposed to do that. This is going to charge up your protoform. Right now, you're at 17.5%. That's impossibly low. This tricks your system into doing what it's too debilitated to do on its own. The electricity stimulates your protoform production and the light gives it substance."

It was quiet in the room as the students moved closer to peer at the pulsing lights and sparkling electrical energy. They began to ask questions...

"Where did you learn that, Doctor?" -a student

"In the ghetto. We didn't have access to medical treatment so we learned what we needed to do to make things work. I don't believe anyone outside of traditional circles knows how to do this. Did you know this, Starbuck?" Ratchet asked. Out of the corner of his optic, he watched Partition who was nearby watching the operation with a neutral expression.

Good.

"No," Starbuck said. "I've talked to those that are here when I had a moment but I was never told about this one."

"They probably won't. It's hard to get out of a habit of hiding. They were put in prison when they were caught. Did you know I used to steal medical supplies from the army hospitals to go into the slums to help our very own people?" Ratchet said with a smile.

"No," Starbuck said with a grin. "I'm not surprised though."

Ratchet nodded. He looked at the data flowing into the monitor over the berth. "Your protoform is responding. Look at the board."

Everyone did. It had raised 1% in the time they had been talking together. More questions were asked as Ratchet watched the monitor. Then he withdrew his servos, putting Leto's weak hands back on the medberth. "We have to stop when it reaches a 5% improvement. That's the top increase of safe improvement in a patient this debilitated. We don't want him sick. He now stands as 22% protoform overall. By tomorrow, it will be solid and stable new protoform."

A murmur filled the room as Ratchet turned to the family. "Your little mech here is needful of emergency treatment. Continue to give the supplements at home. We're discontinuing the infusions but we need him brought here. I will personally do this for him. Every decaorn, bring him in for this treatment."

The family members nodded with intense expressions. "What's the likelihood that Amma will be up and on his peds at some point?" a handsome mech asked.

"I would say he will. It'll take this step to make it happen," Ratchet said. "His growth from his last infusion was minimal. I'm thinking he's resistant. This involves nothing more than energy manipulation. This will be the treatment of record. But that doesn't mean his oral medications stop. Do they make him sick?"

"No," the small mech said as the others nodded. "Just these, this way." He nodded to the infusion machinery nearby.

"Well then, continue the supplements at the dosage recommended, then bring him to me or I will come to him … in fact, I'll come to him and give him the treatment he just had. Is he home or in a care center?" Ratchet asked.

"Home. I don't work and neither does my son. We take care of him," the older mech said firmly as he patted the little mech on the medberth. The others nodded.

"How do you like the padded suit?" Ratchet asked the mech who smiled at him.

"I like it better. It doesn't hurt to lay down," the little mech said.

"That's all you do. You're so depleted you'll break superstructure just moving wrong," Ratchet said. "Is the ambulance here?"

"It's waiting in the driveway," Starbuck said.

"What did you learn, if anything?" Ratchet asked the students. There was a flurry of reporting and questions, then the patient was ready to go. Ratchet turned to Starbuck. "Could you message Lee-Lee to put this mech on my home visitation schedule, Star? Thanks."

Starbuck nodded, they chatted, then the gurney was wheeled out with a cheerful mech and his grateful family. He would be taken home, then placed back on his air mattress day bed in the living room of his house where his children and bond would lavish him with care.

Ratchet walked out followed by a silent Partition. They reached the elevator, entered, then began to go downward. Partition stared at the numbers flashing by on the panel, then glanced at Ratchet. "Where are we going now?"

Ratchet grinned, then looked at him. "Why we're going to Diego Garcia now," he said as the door opened on the lobby. He walked out, headed for the doors, the streets and The Fortress in that order. Partition hustled to follow him.

-0-TBC 4-15-17 :D **edited 4-17-17**

ESL: disseminate; dissemination: to give out or spread out. To spread something far and wide, like the news or information.


	476. Chapter 476

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 476)

-0-At the Embassy, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They stepped down, then Ratchet walked onward. Partition actually had to hustle to keep up, something that was growing in irritation by the moment. Ratchet went up the stairs, then paused at the top. Partition nearly bumped into him. Ratchet grinned. "Welcome to ground zero of our reclamation and resurrection as a species. It was here that Prime, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, and I worked to get back the AllSpark, kill Megatron and The Fallen, and begin the colony on Mars. It was five of us against the universe. I will await your applause." Ratchet folded his arms over his chassis with an expectant expression.

Partition glanced around, then frowned. "You expect me to applaud you."

"I do. This is holy ground in the colony among the normal. This is the place where we began to push back. This is the place where we gathered to become what we've begun. A normal bot would appreciate that but then, you're not normal are you, you special little snowflake." He turned to continue onward into the Rec Room before Partition could reply. He walked into the Ops Center as Partition hustled to catch up.

Ratchet entered, then halted throwing his arms wide. **"HI, BOYS! WASSUP!?"** he asked with a dazzling smile. Partition nearly chinned himself on Ratchet's arms.

Laughter greeted that along with traded slag. Nothing was going on, the Whites were quiet and all was well in the world(s). He nodded, then turned on a dime to hustle outward again. Across the Rec Room and out to the sunny world beyond the massive open doors of the Embassy Ratchet walked with Partition hustling along behind him. Ratchet could feel his anger. He paused on the tarmac, that part that was in their space.

Jolt who was chatting with a Home Guardsman turned to him. **"Ratchet!** What're you doing here?"

Ratchet smiled. "Why I'm bringing a charm offensive to Earth. I'm the diplomat, remember?" he asked to great laughter.

The two came to stand with him, then glanced at Partition. "Who's this?" Jolt asked. Electrical energy flashed here and there on his body, the gathered static that came with living in this humidity.

"This is Partition. He's a special case. I thought I'd bring him along for the ride," Ratchet replied.

Partition glared at Ratchet. "You think you're funny?"

Jolt glanced at Ratchet with a wink, then turned toward Partition. "He is. Right, Nebulous?" he asked the mech with him as Blurr, Smokey, Hot Rod, and Twin Twist drove up, transformed, then joined them.

"Hey, Ratchet," Twin said with a big grin. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you slummed anymore." He glanced at Partition, made the same conclusion the others made -high caste, bad energy, tight aft loser- then grinned. "Who's the whiner?"

Before Partition could respond, Ratchet filled them in. "He's a diplomat trainee, a former jailbird and all around entitlement queen. I'm checking him out to see if I want to take the time to train him to a decent standard. Right now, he's the data drone at the data annex near the Energon Administration out on the highway to Park City."

The mechs turned to him, a move that quashed his angry rebuttal. He stared at them and they did him for a moment. Twin glanced at Ratchet. "Why are you taking on a high caste? They're nothing but trouble with notable exceptions. If they were half as smart as most of them thought they were we'd still be back on Cybertron."

"We would **STILL BE** on Cybertron if we had a decent Prime," Partition blurted out.

All around them gathering even as they talked together, literally several hundred humans came to watch and listen. The bots were not only the best show on the isolated island, they were the only show. Civilians, soldiers, sailors, marines, and airmen and women from a number of countries gathered to watch with cameras and phones at the fore. It would be an interesting download for their blogs and other sites today.

The mechs with Ratchet froze, then turned toward Partition more fully. Ratchet who expected this was poised to intervene. He didn't yet because he wanted to see how far Partition's lack of sense would take them. He moved to place himself between the humans and the bots. There was a lot of distance between both groups as long as no one was thrown. The Embassy had been forced to actually draw territorial lines on the tarmac when a permanent news station was set up here to report more fully on the actions and lives of the bots, the nosy fraggers. Among them, a news crew watched as well, filming as they did. Ratchet coming to the island was not only a good thing for the lulz, it was a newsworthy event.

"So …," Twin said with deeply felt personal offense. "You have a problem with Optimus?"

:Hot Rod, Blurr, Smokey … put yourself between this and the humans. That's an order: Ratchet said.

They glanced at him with their outrage, then reluctantly moved back. The military watching caught the move, then turned to push back the crowd. As they did, the argument between Twin and Partition escalated. Ratchet watched with his electrical stun setting transferred to his left servo. He had only to touch someone to end their hoo-haw. He probably would. Partition had no idea who he was dealing with in a bot like Twin Twist.

"Optimus Prime is the best Prime we ever had, a fighting Prime. When you were a sniveling smaller version of yourself, he was fighting combiners hand-to-hand. Who are you, legacy, to even **have** an opinion?" Twin said with deep outrage.

Andrew Settles and John Fulton drove up, alerted by an MP in the crowd. They watched a moment, then Fulton stood in the hummer. **"RATCHET! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"**

Everyone paused, then turned toward Fulton. Ratchet stepped closer. "We're having a difference of opinion. My trainee just insulted Optimus Prime."

John and Andrew looked shocked a moment, then glanced up at the mechs. **"WHO!?"** -both

Twin stepped back, then nodded at a fuming Partition. "This aft."

Partition turned on Twin. "Who are you calling an aft, slagger?" That was as far as he got. Twin gripped him by the neck, then squeezed. Lifting him off his peds, Twin held him fast. Glancing at Ratchet, he smirked slightly. "What do you want me to do with him?"

Ratchet smirked back. "Well … since I brought him, I feel a bit responsible. Why don't you shake him hard, then put him down? I always liked the 'reset' option myself."

Twin smiled. "No problem."

A paint shaker at Home Depot probably couldn't do a better job than Twin did with Partition. He set the mech down after a second of vigorous shaking. Partition staggered, then stood still. It was obvious that his bell was still ringing. Ratchet shot him with sensors, then thought a moment. "Nice job. If he'd been cream we'd have butter right now." Huge laughter greeted that as the situation ramped down slightly. Ratchet turned to the humans. "I'm taking a trainee on a tour. If he acts up, I'll slag him myself. It's only because these mechs are so handsome that I gave that job to them." Everyone including the mechs laughed raucously, preening a bit as they did. "We're touring, then heading back. I have to check on the twinnies."

"I heard it went well," John replied. "Barbara and Judy are going to Mars later today with a box of things for both of them. Give everyone our love."

"Will do," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. He looked at Partition who was glaring at everyone. "Come on, infant. We have a historical landmark to tour." Ratchet grinned at everyone, bowing and goofing a bit for their cameras. The humans laughed while those without duty prepared to follow him wherever he went. "Come on, infant. Let's go." With that, he began to walk toward the firing range as a huge group followed including the camera crew from the human's permanent international bureau stationed here.

Partition glared at the others, then Ratchet. Reluctantly, he followed. The laughter and mockery of the mechs followed. He caught up to Ratchet matching him stride for stride. "You did that on purpose."

"How? I didn't insult the First Disciple of Primus. You did. Cause and effect. There's almost no one within the sphere of Prime's influence that wouldn't do what Twin did. Learn your opponents, infant. That mech is a Wrecker of great and haunting repute. There's also a twin brother included in his package. You're lucky to be alive," Ratchet said as he slowed down. He pointed to a building nearby, the rebuilt officer's quarters that Ironhide had destroyed what seemed like lifetimes ago. "See that? It's the barracks where our enemies lived and plotted against us. That is the administration building where everyone works. Those two hangars are the communications center and the meeting hall for conferences between us and them.

"This base was reduced to rubble when the Insecticons attacked it. We lost family here. This is sacred space, Partition. Treat it that way. The mechs will always pulverize you if you don't show respect. Do it. You're supposed to be a diplomat. Remember?" Ratchet asked. Then he walked onward through the main drag that led through the base proper. As he did, they reached the Officer's Club and a number of them were standing outside. Among them was Cameron Frazer. As he reached them Ratchet slowed down. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said as the humans turned toward him in delight. Most of them anyway.

" **RATCHET!"** one of them called, a French officer that he liked a lot.

"Hi, Francois. Long time, no see," Ratchet replied as he stopped, then knelt to come closer. The Frenchman introduced everyone including Cameron whose father was a friend, he mentioned. Apparently, they went way back to school as kids in France.

"I know of Ratchet," Cameron said with a cool tone. "You're with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Ratchet nodded. "I am. I'm their adopted parent. Lucky me."

"If you say so," Frazer replied to the surprise of the others with him.

"Thousands would agree with me. You on the other hand ...," Ratchet said evenly. He looked at the others. "Are you here for the conference in two days?"

"We are, Ratchet," Francois said as he stared at Frazer with something close to irritation. "We'll have more come but some of us came as support for the naval exercises afterward."

Ratchet nodded. "Nothing like playing with your boats, boys," he said with a smile. "Give my regards to your slave drivers." He stood, nodded to the humans, then continued onward with a slightly offended Partition following. They made their way through the humans with a huge crowd following. Partition stared back, then looked at Ratchet. "Get used to it. Here, you're a celebrity. They like us." He grinned, then glanced back. "Some of us." Ratchet sped up as they approached an opening that led to the sea. He took it and Partition had to speed up again.

Francois watched them go, then turned to Frazer with a frown. "What's your problem, Cameron?"

He shrugged. "Not all the bots are okay. I don't like all of them and that's that."

"Those are our allies and we're all diplomats here. Use your manners," Francois said as he chastised Frazer, a man he had known since he was a baby. He would call his father later that night and complain. Pierre Beliveau would call his son and chastise him. He wouldn't do it for the manners part. He would do it to ensure his son didn't draw unwanted attention. Pierre Beliveau could have cared less for the bots themselves. It did irritate him, however, that his son had pissed off a friend.

-0-At the sea

They stood side-by-side staring at the glittering expanse before them. Behind them, climbing every hill and bump, the crowd gathered with their cameras. It was beautiful here today. There were clouds in the sky but blue was still there peeking out. It was 82 degrees Fahrenheit, muggy with the shock of lightning flashing now and again with its resulting rolling thunder. It was glorious. "What do you think about this? Great isn't it? The ocean is blue during the day and black as night when the sun goes down. This is the glory of this planet. This planet is glorious anyway but this … I love the ocean. We spent a lot of time here, the garrison in the old orns. Campfires and dancing at night, high grade from Wheeljack who is a great distiller by the way." He grinned. "This was the first playground for my son."

"How do you stand the humans? What a bunch of slaggers they are," he said as he stared at a group of small boats that were heading past to practice landings on the shore up from them.

"The humans are good, mostly. They're decent. Good sparked and brave. It took a while to get them, I will admit, but I don't regret it. They killed Megatron with us. They never faltered. They're good eggs as they like to say."

"I don't care much for organics. They break too easily," Partition said as he watched the troops in the landing craft wave to them on the shore.

Ratchet waved back, then turned to Partition. "You have a lot to learn. What **do** you like? Who **do** you love? Tell me. I'm really interested."

Partition stared at Ratchet. "I love my family and my caste. I love Cybertron before all the trouble. I loved my job. I didn't like working with you at all. I had to fix things. You had no idea how much the government hated you. They worked overtime to prevent you from fragging things up. Just so you know," he said rather smugly.

"I know," Ratchet said. "This was the same government that pitted cities against each other until they launched bombs. This is the same government that expected us to work hard for no reward."

"You got your lives. You got shelter," Partition countered.

"We got slums and leftovers and who were you to think that you owned our sparks? Our sparks belong to us alone," Ratchet replied. "It's clear you never read The Chronicles of Primus, infant."

"And you did?" Partition countered.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. My family made it a point so I wouldn't grow up embittered. Until all are one is not just a slogan. It's a way of life. That's why I don't stick a knife into you, Partition, to avenge the suffering your caste caused. Do you understand how few you are and how many of us we number?"

Partition stared at Ratchet with a growing wariness. "You wouldn't. It was the law. It was the way things were done. You had to obey."

"No, I didn't," Ratchet said. "I didn't, mostly. I stole medical supplies and went into the slums to help the sick and exploited. I stole food and gave it away. I created fake names and got their rations for hungry children that were everywhere. I stuck my slagging neck out for our people because the Chronicles and my family taught me to do right even when it hurt. I never obeyed stupid laws. I never felt inferior like you want me to because you won the CNA lottery. What did you ever do with your life, Partition, that you didn't get without help from your connections and your caste?"

He glared at Ratchet with a seething rage. "You expect me to tell you? Thief. Criminal."

Ratchet laughed loudly. **"YES! ISN'T IT GREAT!?"** He grinned. "You have no clue how the real world works. How about I baptize you into the new reality?" He gripped Partition by the arm, then with a whirl that surprised everyone watching, pitched the big mech into the air. He flew outward, then landed in the water creating a wave that lifted the landing craft with the resultant rolling waves. They road it out, then cut engines to watch. As they did, Ratchet of Iacon, son of the House of Ravel and Tie Down, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobot Armed Forces, Mars, Cybertron and the Empire, Ambassador Plenipotentiary of the Cybertronian Empire and Minister of State to the Primes, sparring partner to Ironhide of Praxus, collector and connoisseur of lost boys (and girls) everywhere no matter what, no matter when, ada and amma to half the children in Sparkling and Youngling Day School, and all around drinking buddy of Prowl the Soon-To-Be Outraged, leaped into the air, spread his arms wide, then fell into the ocean with a belly flop heard around the world (wide web).

The rolling waves pulled a number of humans on shore into the water but they extricated themselves with great laughter to turn to watch the fun.

-0-TBC 4-16-17 **edited 4-17-17**

MP: Military Police.


	477. Chapter 477

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 477)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

"Did you see the news reports?"

Prowl glanced up from his work-strewn desk to meet the rather aggrieved optics of Ultra Magnus. "No. I don't believe I did. Why?"

Ultra Magnus turned to the console along the wall of Prowl's work office and a screen came on. Dialing in the correct channel, he watched as Prowl watched. There were a number of scenes where Ratchet and another unknown mech walked here and there, then they arrived at the ocean. That was where Ratchet threw the unknown mech into the water, then dive bombed through a belly flop that washed a number of humans out to sea. The humans clambered back none too worse for the wear. Magnus turned to Prowl. "Well?" he asked.

Prowl stared at the screen, glanced at Magnus, then nodded. Rising, he strode toward his office door. "I will personally handle this, Magnus. Thank you."

Magnus nodded. He didn't do this for paybacks or pleasure. This was his ada-in-law after all. He did this because his sense of propriety was punched soundly in the face by the spectacle. He walked out, too. The job had to get done and it wouldn't without him. In truth, he was exactly right. Magnus was the right mech for the right job. It wasn't his fault that in his optics his in-laws were certifiable.

-0-On the tarmac

Prowl emerged from the Embassy and looked around. He was gleaming with his usual perfection and oddly enough, intensely relatable beauty. Humans spotted him and waved, beelining toward him as they saw a new diversion arrive. He waved back, then set his sights on the beach several miles away. He walked carefully among the humans stopping a couple of times to chat, then moved onward. The officers outside the club knew he was here for Ratchet so they took their leave to follow.

Prowl was beautiful. He was lethal in appearance with his military posture and softly glowing menace. Everyone knew what there was of his story that had made it to the public. Everyone had the videos of him showing his katas and sparring with another favorite, Jazz. 'The Jazz Man' was king of the world here. All of the original bots were suitably worshiped by the humans. He walked toward the beach passing places filled with memory before halting behind the mass of humans watching.

Several landing craft were bobbing in the water nearby, obviously stopping to watch the tomfoolery. He walked back, stepped between two buildings very carefully, then reached the seashore himself. Humans were everywhere down the way, some of them spotting him as he watched. They waved and so did he. As they did, Ratchet was dunking Partition under the water each time he emerged from below. He laughed loudly, then shoved back to float. Ratchet lay on the surface spitting a geyser of seawater out of his mouth before grinning with pleasure. Hoots, laughter, shouts, and applause greeted him from the shore and the boats as he bobbed on the surface spreadeagled and relaxed.

That was when Prowl dove smoothly into the water and disappeared.

-0-Las Vegas, Nevada, The United States of America, Earth

Alor glanced up as one of the techs turned on the local stations. A picture of Ratchet belly flopping at Diego Garcia drew loud guffaws from everyone. Alor rose, then turned to his second. "You're in command, Amadie. I'll be right back." That was when Alor of Iacon called for a bridge from Diego to get him there. It did.

-0-Cybertron, here and there

They sat on the seating and along the bulkhead watching the hoo-haw on a monitor that was happening on Earth as the shuttle flew to its next destination. Grinning as they noted Prowl enter the picture, they all sat back to watch the fun. "Old mech is a caution," Ironhide said proudly. "He has that kid by the codpiece. If anyone can fix him, Ratchet can."

Prime nodded. "He has a manner about himself, I will admit."

"He does," Raptor said with a grin. "Look. Alor is there too."

-0-Diego Garcia, etcetera, etcetera

Alor walked down the pathway to the beach, then paused unconcerned that he was on camera. Someone was having fun and hadn't called him to join. There were punishments to be handed out for such impertinences. He walked to the waves and slipped into the water to disappear.

-0-Underneath about the same time

Prowl stood on the bottom watching the churning above. As he did, Alor of Iacon approached him as he walked on the bottom of the ocean. :Alor. You're on Earth."

:How astute of you, Prowler: Alor said with a grin.

Prowl smirked. :You know what I mean:

Alor nodded. :He's having fun without calling us. There are payments owed that must be collected:

Prowl grinned, nodded and together they swam upward.

-0-On the beach

They stood together, some of them drenched while others were merely wet with watermarks on their clothing rising from ankle high to the bottom of their chin. They were laughing, filming and enjoying themselves when two sets of arms arose out of the water, wrapped themselves around Ratchet, then submerged taking him with them. The other mech who was floundering lay back to float. The landing crafts pulled back with the new menace but they didn't leave. The action was right here. This was better than petting humpback whales from the deck of an excursion boat.

Under they went, three big mechs. They landed on the bottom, then sorted themselves out. Ratchet smiled. **:PROWLER! ALOR! WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG!?:**

Prowl frowned. :Work. Propriety. Sanity:

Alor laughed a totally silent motion, then punched at Ratchet. It was so slow that Ratchet dodged it with ease. :Save it for topside. Right now, I'm schooling Partition. He's wanting to diplomat. He has to pass **my** school to be considered for something that delicate. After all, who is more light in touch, more astute in judgment, more representative of our species than me?: he asked with a blazing smile and widely spread arms.

Both Alor and Prowl swung on Ratchet but didn't connect. It was like punching someone in molasses.

" **HA-HA! PUNKED YOU!:** Ratchet said then swam back upward toward the surface to breach like a killer whale.

Prowl and Alor went after him, bobbing in the wake topside along with the landing craft. The humans aboard and on the beach clapped, whistled and called out to the three as Partition lifted his helm to look. As he did, he bent in the middle and sank from sight. It was clear to all watching that he was deficient in skills, a new notion for the humans who believed in Autobot invincibility.

Ratchet smiled. "Something tells me that infant doesn't know how to swim."

"Something tells me you're right," Alor said with a grin.

"What are you doing, Insane One? Deign to tell the rest of us mere mortals," Prowl said as the three tread water. Nearby, a young mech was floundering but they didn't pay him much notice. They didn't need oxygen to live so as long as he needed to be in the water, on that score he was safe.

"I'm trying to find something in him that's not rotten. I realize that's a big task given how completely amoral and sociopathic high castes were without exception-" Ratchet began before Prowl dunked him to the eternal everlasting delight of the crowds.

-0-In an office at City Hall, Metroplex Administrative Building, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

There were half a dozen news programs from Earth and Mars running on split screens without sound including two sports and one business channel in the corner of Magnus's office. He glanced up, then froze. Prowl just dunked Ratchet in the ocean, then both he and Alor fist bumped as they bobbed in the water. Another mech looked over to see, then plunged under the waves himself. Magnus sat back flummoxed. The world had completely gone mad. Then he noticed that the same video was playing live on all the split screens on his monitor. If he could have sighed, he would have.

-0-In the water

Ratchet swam up, gripped a leg apiece, then pulled both under. He used their downward momentum to go up to the surface. Breaking free, he dog paddled out a bit more, then set his scanners to the bottom. Spotting Partition struggling, Ratchet swam over to pull him up. Showing him how to tread water, Ratchet turned back down ocean to watch for sharks.

They came to the surface, located Ratchet, then swam toward him. Pausing before Ratchet, they trod water too. Prowl glanced at Partition. "I can't speak to you normally but I will now. Why don't you know how to swim?"

Partition unused to anything but praise frowned. "Since when does a Cybertronian need to swim?"

Alor who was offended by his tone grinned. "How about now?" he said as he jerked Partition underwater. He glanced at Prowl. "You're welcome."

Prowl smirked faintly. "It runs in the family, your insanity. Give me all your children so I can save them from this plague."

"Fat chance, gangstah," Ratchet said with a smirk. Partition broke the surface, floundered, then settled into a dog paddle. "Look at that. A sea urchin ariseth."

The double meaning was amusing to all of them but Partition. He glared at them. **"TELL ME WHAT THIS SERVES!"**

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Ratchet said. "It lets me know how you manage under stress. Not well, I can see. It lets me see that you're skill deficient. You will take a number of lessons when we get back from swimming to yodeling. I have spoken."

Prowl snickered in spite of himself. "I may take up yodeling myself."

"You mean you frag the Messiah on a regular and you don't already?" Ratchet asked with fake shock. He got dunked again.

Prowl turned toward Partition. "Swim to the beach and wait there. When that happens, we don't talk again."

Partition glared with a hard unforgiving expression at Prowl, then complied. He made it, then clambered out as gallons and gallons of water poured out of every crevasse on his body. Prowl glanced at Alor. "Get the insane one out and let's book it. We've given the cartoonists enough chuckles for now." With that, he began to swim toward the shore with his usual impeccable grace.

Ratchet bobbed up, then grinned. "Is old tight aft gone?"

Alor snickered. "He just swam off."

"I wonder how many demerits I get on my gold star chart," Ratchet said as he smiled at the landing craft. The humans took all manner of images, then Ratchet and Alor waved again. With Ratchet floating on his back and Alor towing his sorry carcass, they made it to shore and the bemused gaze of the Winged One Himself. They gathered together around him.

"Well, how many orns in the Chairs of Doom do I get, Granny?" Ratchet asked with a smirk as he tilted his helm for water to pour out.

"None, slagger," Prowl said. "You may not go off the reservation again without calling me. Magnus brought this atrocity to my attention. Don't be surprised if he and Arcee don't have sparklings, thus sparing them the influence of your sad warped CNA."

"Poor Magnus. So handsome, so uptight," Ratchet said with a smile. "What about you, Partition. Tell me what you learned from this exercise."

Partition stared at him like he was insane. "What do you mean? This wasn't a training exercise. You tried to drown me!"

Ratchet grinned. **"WRONG!** What happened is pretty simple. You can't swim. Now you can. You have no idea how to be diplomatic, how to have fun, how to moderate the message to the moment. We came here to tour the holy grail of our redemption and you couldn't see the greatness. A demerit. You were snotty to the humans which is the opposite of what diplomats are supposed to do. Another demerit. You have no empathy, no wit, nor do you understand the undertow of everything going on. You read the surface and miss the subtext. **DEMERIT!** We just made infinite goodwill with the humans. For a few moments, we weren't 'the other'. We were a bunch of dudes playing in the water. The soldiers are feeling the love. Look at them."

They looked at the crowd which was walking up the beach to join them, smiles and laughter animating them as a group. The landing crafts were underway again, the troops inside laughing and waving. Ratchet waved back, then turned to the kid. "I just made mountains of good will for us. I'm approachable and what I have to say carries more weight because the people relate to me and thereby, they support and like us more. You had a chance to have some fun and start your image among them in a good way. You didn't. Demerit number four."

"You can't give me demerits. What are they supposed to mean?" Partition demanded.

"One day each digging energon in the quarry," Prowl said as he listened with his arms folded across his rather comely chassis.

"You don't have the right or power," Partition said to Prowl.

"Let's go down the list. I'm the S.I.C to the Prime of Cybertron and all his domains wherever they are. We're at modified martial law which gives us special authority which we are at pains to not abuse, though with you I'm tempted. I'm his designated agent along with Hard Drive, Ratchet, and Ironhide. I can. That is, I **can.** Any questions before I go back to shunning you as per the rules of the System you want to bring back for reasons of which I am unclear?" Prowl replied in a seemingly mild tone. Inside, he was laughing loudly. Outside, he was his usual buttoned-down professional self.

:Nice one, Prowler. It might take the three of us to skin this slagger out: -Ratchet

:Count me in: -Alor warming up to the challenge

:You're both officially insane. Count me in, though I can't acknowledge him. Shunning and all: -Prowl turning into the slightly gothic hardcore sullen little winger he was as a rebellious (for him) child of (immense and deeply loathed) privilege.

Ratchet grinned, then turned to Partition. "Get in line, infant. We have another place to go." He turned to Alor and Prowl. "Thanks for the swim. Let's get drunk sometime soon."

Alor grinned. "We should. Our cell is missing us."

Prowl grinned as he followed the pair to the Embassy beyond. Behind him, walking with a sullenness that would have made a small winger proud some time in the past, Partition followed with dread. They would be feted by a large slightly damp crowd of humans while overhead, huge flashes of lightning would resound. It was an incredible sight and a perfect soundtrack for Partition.

-0-TBC 4-16-17 **edited 4-17-17**

NOTES

ESL: tomfoolery: an old time slag word for fooling around, playing around. Goofing.

Comely: a very old and amusing word for sexy, beautiful, desirable. I love the word. When I think about how handsome Prowl is and how oblivious he is to that effect, comely comes to mind. :D:D

deign (dane): to bother to tell the little people something. To bother to do something that's lower than you. Example: "The Queen deigned to speak to everyone."

flummoxed: (sounds like it's spelled): completely and utterly defeated, blocked, blown away. Not a good feeling being flummoxed. Imagine utter failure.


	478. Chapter 478

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 478)

-0-On the tarmac near the airfield drying off in the sunlight, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Ratchet and Partition stood together, neither speaking to the other as sunlight began to dry them pretty fast. The crowd of humans was still there waiting for whatever came next as they chatted together, took pictures and waved. Ratchet grinned. He liked Diego a lot and the best part were the wild aft little humans. "The natives are restless," Ratchet said.

"Frag them," Partition said as he turned his left side more directly into the sunlight.

"You're going to be a slow learner, I see," Ratchet said. "As for your insinuations about my competence about my work back when … you got **that** notion backward. I had to fix your slag. You didn't fix mine because it would mean going to a battlefield and you're not up to it."

"I'm not afraid of that," Partition said hotly. "You think I can't be a soldier?"

"We're going to find out. I signed you up for the Home Guard," Ratchet said with a grin.

Partition stared at Ratchet with a thunderstruck expression. **"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"**

The entire crowd of humans paused their conversations to watch the big bots. The soldiers among them began to move the crowds back.

Ratchet glanced at Partition. "Of course, I can. We're what the humans call a heroic society, a warrior culture and no one leads such an important department or effort without military experience. The humans only have about 1.5% of their population ever in uniform. We're 82% and climbing with each group that stands down from the 'Cons. We're a warrior people and you can't diplomat for that without a military background."

"You don't have the authority," Partition said as he lowered his voice.

"You weren't listening. That's a poor trait in a diplomat. Prowl outlined the mechs in the colony who can act as agent for the Prime and I'm one of them. Really, Partition … let me check your audials. You don't seem to be hearing everything that's being said." Ratchet then hit him with every sensor that he had including those that weren't necessary. They struck Partition all at once causing him to stagger back. Then they were gone. Ratchet made a show of reading data on his wrist device.

"That hurt," Partition said through clenched denta.

"'That hurt, sir'," Ratchet corrected. "You belong to me lock, stock, and barrel. If you want to become a diplomat, you have to obey me and do what I tell you without being a crybaby. I personally don't think you have it," he lied. He was determined that this fragger would. Have it, that is.

Partition glared at Ratchet with clenched fists. "You think I'm going to fail?"

Ratchet shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I have six kids that want to join the team and you have umpty zillion datapads to prepare at the data annex. There's a good thing about that job though. No one there is going to shun your sorry aft."

Partition swung on Ratchet, a solid civilian swing but Ratchet the Pro dodged it easily. He reached out to grip Partition by the wrist, then he squeezed it. Hard. Partition froze in place as pain shot up his arm and overtook every other place that was his almost instantly. Ratchet leaned in. "You need Home Guard training. I could hurt you badly, easily, but I won't. You're mine and you will obey. Understand?"

"What if I don't want to be a diplomat anymore?" Partition asked in a painful softly spoken voice.

"Then it's back to the data annex. Your choice. Be a grown up and learn what I require and know or be a whiny baby coward and stuff datapads full of numbers," Ratchet said.

"I'll speak to the Prime. He won't allow this," Partition said.

" **Now** you want and approve of the Prime. When it affects you, you run to daddy. Pick a side and stay there," Ratchet said. "See how far the one you're on has taken you. Jail, the data annex, this. If you really had character you would be living in a home while working at a job you like."

He glared at Ratchet, then turned to stare at the airfield. "You don't believe I can do whatever it is you decide to make me do. You don't know me."

"I might or I might not. That's up to you," Ratchet said. "I don't know that you have what it takes. Prove it. Make me wrong."

Partition turned to him with a set expression on his face. "I will," he said with grim determination.

" **GOOD!"** Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "Come with me," he said as he turned to briskly walk to the Embassy. Waving to the crowds, he entered followed by Partition who had to jog to catch up. They were back on Mars in seconds.

-0-Standing on a corner waiting for traffic in The City

"Where are we going?" Partition asked warily.

"To make you live up to your words," Ratchet said as they walked across at the light. He glanced at Partition. "Will you live up to them or are you lying?"

Partition frowned as he went down the steps to the Central Labor Hall. Weaving through the noontime crowds, he walked and walked taking this and that street, knowing full well that Partition was lost. When he reached a door, he turned to watch Partition catch up. "Slowpoke. In this mech's diplomating, you have to keep up. Now go inside and do what you just told me you could do." Ratchet stepped back to allow the sign on the door to be seen. "Home Guard Orientation. Commander Lissie and Commander Hercy of Cybertron, Instructors" in neat letters gave the news to the newcomers.

Partition stared at it, then Ratchet with growing outrage. "You did this on purpose."

"Did I? That's the magic of diplomating. Did I do it on purpose? Are you going to become a diplomat or not?" Ratchet asked.

He glared at Ratchet as seething rage filled him, then he nodded. "I'll do this and anything else you think I can't do, slagger. I'll prove you wrong," he said, then marched into the room to take a seat among the former Decepticons gathered there to learn the Autobot Way including Maelstrom. Ratchet nodded to Hercy and Lissie standing nearby, got a nod back, then closed the door. With a grin, he walked back up topside to go to the hospital and tend to his granddaughters. "I hope you do, slagger. Prove me wrong." He disappeared into the crowd almost immediately.

-0-At the hospital

Ratchet walked into the recovery room where the babies were lying together in a crib for infants. The family was there, Miler, Venture, Ironhide, the ammas and appas along with the twins and Bluestreak. Optimus and Prowl came in behind him called there by Ratchet. He walked to the crib and looked down at the girls who were lying side-by-side in their swaddled blankets. They were still and relaxed as they slumbered onward in their stasis state. Picking up their charts at the end of the crib, he glanced over them, then looked at the others. "They're right on track."

"What now, Ada? The recovery ward overnight? That hasn't changed has it?" Sunstreaker said as he stood on the other side of the crib, his servos resting tensely on the sidebars.

"That's still on," Ratchet said. "Let's get them there, then I can bring them out."

A nurse standing nearby walked to the crib, unplugged a couple of monitors but left the little plug-in cords attached to the girls. Slowly, he pulled the berth back, then pushed it down the corridor to the elevator nearby. Everyone followed, filled up the elevators, then went upward to the infant floor where wards and rooms were located for children. Entering one that was big enough for the family to stay overnight too, the nurse parked the bed, reconnected the children, checked their vitals, then walked out with a nod.

Ratchet walked to the babies, examined and scanned them, then began to unwrap both from their blankets. Placing Uraya on her back, arranging her limbs to be comfortable, he turned to Iacon. She joined her sister, then Ratchet looked at the monitor overhead. Their signs were strong and normal. They were unable to feel pain or discomfort at the moment but that would change shortly. "Well, they're hooked up and ready to go. Let's bring them back to us."

Ratchet walked to the computer console nearby and plugged in. With a few keystrokes, he began to remove the dampening field that put them into light stasis remotely. They lay quietly on the bed with their genitors surrounding them, then Iacon moved her foot. After a moment, Uraya shifted, then tried to roll over. Sunstreaker gently pressed her back. Ratchet walked back to watch them as they began to swim back to sensibility.

The girls began to move again, then their optics flashed. Looking around wildly, Uraya tried to sit up. Sideswipe picked her up and settled her on his shoulder. Iacon began to cry as she flailed her arms and legs. "Are they in pain?" Bluestreak asked.

"She has pain," Ratchet said as he picked up a console from a holder fastened to the side of the berth. Tapping in a few codes, he watched as the babies began to settle in relief. "There. I can't do away with all of it but I can make it a dull ache rather than sharp pains."

"Why not?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Because it'll help us trace their recovery and it can be tricky. If I dull the pain too much, they'll fall into stasis on their own," Ratchet replied.

"We can help here," Prowl said. "Why don't you go eat while we take care of the babies. Then you can come and take over. This is going to be tiring so we can help spell you."

Iacon stared upward at the adults looking down at them, then she raised her arms. Prowl picked her up, settling her on his shoulder. Optimus rubbed her back gently as she mewled like a kitten on Prowl's shoulder. "This is going to be a long few orns," he said.

"They'll get better pretty fast but the first three or so orns won't be much fun," Ratchet replied. "In the morning, the specialists will come and run a few tests. They'll also test for rejection which I don't expect. That's when they'll be discharged for home. Home Healthcare will come by for the first week, as will I."

"Other than taking care of them normally, what should we do?" Bluestreak asked.

"Let them recharge as much as possible, don't let them run around for the first day or so. Then they can. Playing gently is what I would suggest. After the first decaorn, they come back in for evaluation. That's when the medical plating comes off so that we can test them for hearing. They're going to be hearing things at a normal level but by then we can adjust their sound reception levels to mitigate that problem. Until they get a handle on their hearing again, any loud or sharp noise will be scary," Ratchet replied.

"Blue, grab dinner. Take the twins," Prowl said. "We have this."

Blue glanced at the twins, then Prowl. "Alright. We won't be long," he said as the three turned to the door to leave. Sunstreaker stroked the twinnie's tiny wings, then walked out the door with Blue and Sideswipe. "We're going to the Diner," he said as they disappeared into the corridor.

Uraya sniffled, glancing up at Optimus who was given her by Sideswipe. She looked distressed and disoriented. Reaching up, she touched the plate covering her audial. Optimus gently removed her servo and settled her against his chest. "That was a smart move," he said grimly.

"They poke at pain. They don't know they shouldn't," Ratchet said. "Why don't we get them back in the berth. Are their sleep dollies around here?" he asked.

Ironhide handed a matched set of panda bears to Ratchet as Optimus and Prowl lay them down together on the crib berth. They fussed as blankets were tucked around them and their dollies too. Both of them whimpered before turning to each other. They cuddled down and settled a bit. It still hurt and they were still too much awake not to feel it. Optimus and Prowl rubbed their backs until they drifted off again.

"Well, I hate this. A lot," Miler said with a drawn expression.

"Make that two," Venture agreed.

"What's the schedule here for helping?" Ironhide asked as he looked at Ratchet. "What about that slagger you're messing with?"

Ratchet grinned. "He's in class at the moment. Do you and Optimus have to go back to Cybertron?"

Optimus nodded. "We do but we can fill in on a schedule."

"Prowl and I will figure it out. Don't worry, the two of you. You have enough to do," Ratchet replied as he checked the monitor again. "They're right on the money."

The group waited with them until Blue and the twins came back, then went their separate ways. Optimus and Ironhide bridged back to Cybertron. Prowl went to Ops Center to keep the plates spinning. Venture and Miler would sit with the twins and Blue given they were off duty at the moment. Miler would not be needed at the bridge for a while given how greatly Caminus had adapted to its orbit thus far.

Ratchet would be working on his own schedule as he planned the orns ahead for his 'trainee'. Said trainee, on the other hand, would be hoofing it with the mob of Decepticons that had crossed over from the dark side and needed rehabilitation of their 'soldiering'. They would do it in the company of newbie Home Guard candidates and would be hut-hutted by Hercy and Aunt Lissie. Among the few and the great would be the one and only Maelstrom himself.

-0-TBC 4-17-17 **edited 4-18-17**

NOTES:

For those who don't know what swaddling is, it's when you wrap a baby snugly in a blanket so that their arms and legs are neatly held. It simulates the womb and comforts infants greatly. It is also a cultural tradition for babies all over the world.


	479. Chapter 479

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 479)

-0-Later that evening

Partition walked into the apartment of his parents who were sitting at the kitchen table eating their dessert from dinner. Lucius looked up. "Partition. Where have you been?"

"Working," Partition said as he walked to the table to sit heavily.

"You were on the television," Laslo said. Both of them stared at their son with astonishment.

"What do you mean?" Partition said. "I was working."

Lucius stood, then walked to the monitor. Finding the file in the saved folder of their television, he pressed the button. Partition watched the video with rising amazement. When it was through, he sat silently a moment, then turned to his genitors. "What the frag happened here?" he asked.

-0-In a home in the clouds, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

"I decided to see what he was made of, that's all," Ratchet said as he sat down in his chair with snacks and a cup of Cybertronian joe. Ironhide who was balancing a plate of snacks on his chassis listened with amusement. "He has no sense, no self-control, no ability to see a situation and draw proper conclusions on how to proceed … he's a baby. He didn't get the greatness of Diego Garcia, he didn't care about the history there, that it's a historical landmark in our redemption, nor did he appreciate the humans. So I gave him a swimming lesson. He also has good but not exceptional skills in fighting."

"So if he goes into a bar filled with drunk mini-cons, he has a fighting chance?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "I'm using reverse psychology on him. I say he can't, he's driven to prove he can. I signed him up for the Home Guard."

"You did?" Ironhide asked with surprise. "Which group is he training with?"

"I put him in with the 'Cons getting a reboot. Maelstrom is in that group. Aunt Lissie and Hercy will show him where the rubber hit the road."

"I have to show them arms and munitions tomorrow. I have to give them an overview given that some of them are newbies. They're putting the new recruit groups together to get the word from the Master of the Autobot Army, me, and get it done all at once," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Then I'm coming too," Ratchet said with a grin.

Down the hallway toward the far end of the house, a number of kids were playing video games. Sunspot sat on Fireball's lap watching with intensity as his brother's tanks began to overtake his other brother's positions. They were reliving great land battles of World War II in an upgraded Cybertronian version of a popular game on Earth. It was even given a thumbs up by the mech who practically wrote the book on tanks and tank warfare, Amma Turbine.

"You're boxed in, Quasar," Genesis said with a chuckle.

"You're going to be too, Genesis," Sunspot said with a grin. "Fireball, you have them boxed in. I don't think they can cross those mountains. They're too straight up."

"I think so," Fireball said with a grin. "That's why I chased them there. What would you do if you were them, Sunny?"

The little Seeker told them. "I would fly away," he said as they laughed loudly.

Spot and Cousin were curled up on the bed with them as they blasted away on the screen. When they went to bed, Sunspot would sleep with Genesis tonight.

-0-In an apartment down the road

"You're not going to be in the army, son," Lucius said to Partition as he ate his dinner.

Partition was famished and ate as fast as his ada could put it before him. His atar was furious at Ratchet for enlisting his son and for his son going along with it. "I'm not going to back down, Atar. That slagger is going to learn that I can do whatever he can do and do it better."

"No one in the family ever served. It wasn't our role," Lucius replied.

Laslo sat down after putting dessert next to Partition's plate. "Maybe it will be. Maybe it can be a good thing. What do you think about it, son? What did you do?"

Partition glanced at both of them, then told them what he had done in the muster room of the Home Guard of Mars...

Everyone sat including Partition. The chairs were filled with big mechs, some of which looking like escaped criminals to the fuming high caste. In front of the room were two small but highly structured looking individuals. They were watching the crowd which contained a sprinkle of obvious civilians like Partition but were mostly ex-Cons who elected to remain soldiers and who were going through re-training and re-orientation for the Autobot Army.

The little femme in the front looked at them like she was sizing them up for body bags, then she nodded to the little mech. He looked at them almost too long before beginning. "My name is Commander Hercy of Polyhex," he said in a calm quiet voice. "I have been in the army since before it was created. I'm an exempt caste individual and so is my compatriot, Commander Lissie of Iacon." He paused to let that sink in. Though they were as rare as hen's teeth, there were few Cybertronians who didn't know what an exempt caste was. Where the marks of caste were supposed to be etched, these individuals had nothing but smooth exoskeleton. When he was satisfied that they were suitably awed, he continued. "We're your trainers. We will put you through the basics, then turn you over to your company commanders who will be your unit commanders when you're asked to muster.

"Because some of you are soldiers of experience even if the experience is no longer of value, the training you will receive will be tailored toward teaching you the structure, discipline, and program that Autobots use in our army. You will be required to adjust your thinking, acting and obeying accordingly. If that's a problem, then both of us will work with you one-on-one. If that fails, we show you the door.

"This isn't the Decepticons. Those orns are over. We have our own discipline and program and if you expect to soldier in this mech's army, you have to learn them and adjust accordingly. I believe you can. If you have questions, ask them. Commander Lissie and I have forgotten more about soldiering than the lot of you combined will ever know. Heed us and your other instructors and you will excel. Right now, I want the non-Decepticon volunteers in this group to stand."

Partition looked around to see about six mechs and two femmes stand. He stood himself. Lissie was whispering to Hercy, then the little mech stepped forward. "I want the nine of you to follow me." With that, Hercy walked to the door and stepped out. The nine walked forward and exited with him. The door closed slowly. As it did, everyone left turned their gaze back to the deceptively formidable little femme staring calmly at the lot of them.

"Well, now that the n00bs are gone, let's get down to it," she said crisply. "This is the command structure of our army," she said as a monitor went on behind her. She would not only tell them what she needed them to know, she called on them to answer questions designed to test the depth of encrusted meanness that was part of their condition at the moment. It was pretty thick. She would have to work their afts off to get them to shed it and accept their new paradigm. That would not be a problem for her.

Not one bit.

In another room nearby …

They sat around a table with Hercy who gazed at them calmly. There were five mechs who were low caste, who wanted to serve and pay back the colony for their good fortune. They would become good soldiers he thought because they came with a great attitude. The other mech was mid-caste and cut out of the same cloth. The two femmes were high caste who had come with the group that included Stormy and Denita, the troublemakers. They were as tall as a mech, had bigger stronger frames like mechs, and looked the same as the two femmes currently in stasis. They would stay there too, the troublemakers, until Sciences could find a way to disengage and remove their special function. Why the two femmes were here was a mystery he would decipher. What their special function was he would find out. Why Partition was here, however, was clear as crystal.

Earlier that morning before the teaching session, sitting in a dojo yarning ...

:Hey, Hercy:

Hercy who was relaxing in a chair slagging down chips, beer, and bullshit with the boys in the dojo paused to take the call. :Ratchet? What can I do for you?:

Ratchet who was walking along the beach with a wet fuming 'apprentice' grinned to himself. :Hercy, I want to sign on my barnacle here for military training. You're starting a new company, right?:

:I am. I'm kicking back until the orientation this afternoon with Lissie: he replied.

:Good. I have a slagger for you. I told him I signed him up and he pitched a fit. I told him I didn't believe he would last. He's determined to show me that he will. I'm heading back. I'll meet you at the door. Make him think he's in already. Slagger. Maybe it'll teach him manners: Ratchet said as he made it to the fence that led back to the Embassy.

:No problem: Hercy replied. :Looking forward to it: The line went dormant. He took a sip, then with unerring accuracy pitched the bottle into the recycle basket nearby. "I gotta motor, boys. I have to do orientation for newbie Home Guard in a few."

"Need someone to hold your hand?" Springer asked with a grin.

Hercy stood, then stared at Springer. "What if I say yes?"

Drift grinned. "I'll let you take his servo but the rest stays here."

Raucous laughter and rude remarks greeted that as Hercy left the group behind. Kup watched him go. Springer turned to him. "You're not helping him?"

"That mech doesn't need help," Kup said proudly. "Besides, Lissie is the other instructor."

"I pity the fool that gives either of them slag," Springer said as he reached for another beer.

Sitting in a room waiting for the word …

Hercy sat back. "You nine belong to me. You come on time. You do what I tell you. You ask questions when you don't know. You say 'sir' and give respect. You get respect when you give it. I'm under no obligation to anyone for any reason unless I choose it and I choose the army. I will teach you how to soldier and stay alive in combat which you will probably never see. We have a lot of soldiers who've been at it eons. Given the enemy has as well means you're the last defense, the last wall standing when the rest of us are dead." He stood. "Follow me. We begin right now."

That was when he ran them ragged, showed them guns, had them fire a few, gave them instruction out the wazoo with the resultant immediate comprehension checks, and made them march in formation for the rest of the orn. By the time they were dismissed, they were worn out, smarter about a lot of things than they were a few joors before and ready to come back the next orn to do the same thing. The boot camp would last three decaorns before they would be assigned a company, a company captain and enter the rolls as a trainee soldier. For some, it would be the best thing that ever happened to them. For a snotty high caste from Cybertron, it would be an endless slog of endlessness.

*Back at an apartment with astonished genitors and a ragged aft newbie soldier …

"I marched in formation until my helm spun. I also got to fire some guns, get a lot of instruction from an old antique who is caste exempt-" Partition began.

"Caste exempt?" Lucius asked with surprise.

Partition nodded. "There's two of them here that I know of. Commander Hercy and Commander Lissie of Iacon. Both of them are tiny antiques."

"I have never met an exempt caste," Laslo said with a slight tone of awe.

Lucius considered that a moment. "He was at the caste court. I think. I remember hearing someone declare themselves caste exempt. I was sure it was then. They … there are not many left."

"No," Laslo said. "He's your instructor?"

Partition nodded. "No one thinks I can do this. Not Ratchet, not Hercy or Lissie. None of them." He eyed his genitors. "You don't sound like it either."

Lucius blinked. "I believe you can do anything you want. I just don't approve of the army for my sons."

"Well, it's the price of admission," Partition said grimly. "That quack made this happen to ensure I fail. I don't intend to fail."

"I don't remember any of the caste court. It was just that awful." it was silent a moment. Laslo patted Partition's servo. "Then don't," he said quietly.

-0-Morning in the clouds

Infants rampaged around with their backpacks on as the family gathered to get things going. Ammas and Appas were on their way either toward Cybertron or the apartment to take infants to school. Ironhide was on world until noon to give instruction to the newbie soldiers while Ratchet made house calls that included the babies. He would help them get home to Tyger Pax, then get settled in. When the babies were corralled, when the big kids gathered Sunspot to drop him off before heading to school, all became quiet as they went out the door.

"That was loud," Ratchet said with a grin.

"You wanted sparklings," Ironhide said as he stuffed the last dish into the washer.

Ratchet glanced at him. " **YOU** wanted the big family. I wanted a couple of kids. You decided to have a platoon."

"I did, didn't I," Ironhide said with a grin. "What a dandy fellow I am."

Ratchet laughed. "I won't argue," he said as they walked out the door. It closed quietly behind them.

-0-TBC 4-18-17 **edited 4-20-17**

NOTES:

Joe: old slang in America for coffee

yarning: cowboy/western American slang for storytelling or talking together


	480. Chapter 480

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 480)

-0-The night before

They came in on an Autobot transport ship heading for Mars after making a delivery to Diego Garcia. They were given an unscheduled treat when the ship paused long enough to drop off a tech crew to the Midway Array, a satellite station so big that there were living quarters for two if the need required it. The humans on board the transport crowded the windows as they watched a pair of techs float over with their gear. More was shoved out the hatch, retrieved by the bots, then the two entered a door attached to a small building set on the platform to stow it.

A mini-con, Riot, stood with them describing the action outside. He was an actual diplomatic attache assigned to economic affairs in Ratchet's department, the Ministry of State which carried the Prime's Brief and managed all diplomatic initiatives for the Cybertronian People. Someone asked how cold it was outside and he replied. "Well, that depends on if you're in the field of sunlight or not. If you are it can be as hot as millions of degrees. In the absence of a heat source, it can be as low as -270.45 Celsius. That translates on the Fahrenheit scale to -454.81 degrees."

A soldier from Germany turned to Riot. "Then this pane of glass is the only thing between us and instant death?" He placed his palm against it and felt the slightest tinge of cold as the intensity outside sucked some of the heat out of his hand.

Riot grinned slightly, the incurable little mini-con maniac. "No. You wouldn't die immediately. You would just wish you could."

They stared at him for a moment, then turned back to the pair who were stowing the last gear. They waved to the pilot who flashed his running lights as the ship began to move forward. In seconds, the station was out of sight. The German soldier turned toward Riot. "You can float around out there without a problem."

"We don't require a breathable atmosphere and we aren't organic. We can modulate our inner temperature," Riot responded. "That makes vacuum just another place to hang out in." He grinned. "Who would like to have a drink?"

Everyone did.

-0-At the Resort At Autobot City

Sarah Lennox zoomed in tossing her satchel on her desk. The office was busy with human and bot staff. The humans lived on world and socialized with the micro minis who worked with them. There wasn't one who didn't love the job. "When are they due in, Filly?" she asked the office manager, a tiny micro mini-con femme with a phenomenal memory and organizational skills out the wazoo. That she was beautiful, unaware of how hilarious she was, and a delight was a bonus. Sometimes the villages produced a jewel.

Blackstone, Coln-2 and the legal establishment of the colony would agree wholeheartedly and include among her numbers every mini-con they had met thus far in their careers. There was just something about mini-cons.

"They're due in shortly, about a breem or so. I have the transport ready. All you and Judy have to do is go with the bus. The reception will commence when you get back here. Their rooms are ready for them and the sightseeing tour will begin after the meet-and-greet."

Sarah grinned at the little femme as she ticked off the list on her oversized datapad. "You're the best, Filly. The best. Where's everyone else?"

"Running through the reception set up," Filly said with a big smile. She loved her job. "I can get them if you'd like."

"I would, honey," Sarah said as she glanced through the 520 emails on her datapad that required some sort of action short of deletion. "Thank you, Filly," she said glancing up.

Filly grinned as she rolled past. "No problemo." She headed out to gather up the resort honchos and bring them back for a last minute confab and drink. Then Judy and Sarah would board the bus to go to the Municipal and Intergalactic Airport to pick up 200 humans from Earth. Some would be military, some would be governmental, and the rest would be the delegation pushing for Earth2.

-0-In an apartment in Tyger Pax

Ratchet sat in a rocking chair by the window holding a fussy Uraya. She was coming along aces as was Iacon but the dull ache of the operation made them fussy and weepy. She lay on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "Poor little imp. You'll be better tomorrow."

"I hope so," Sunstreaker said as he stood nearby swaying gently as he held Iacon. "They had a terrible night."

Ratchet nodded. "I could tune the pain down lower but it borders at this age too close to the stasis function. When we're small, a lot of our features are designed to keep us alive. They work together, too much so sometimes without care taken. Given how many of us survived life on Cybertron, it probably is one of our better evolutionary functions."

"I still hate it," Sunstreaker said.

"It will pass. Remember, optics on the prize. Getting the infants back on their teensy peds is the goal. The rest is slag that has to be endured. These two are champion stuff. They're going to forget this really fast when they can hear again. Their amma and appa are composing some music right now just for them," Ratchet said with a smile. "Trooper and Scout want them both to hear music when their audials are set to return. It's going to be soft and peaceful they told me. 'Our little babies have to have beauty, Ratchet. They can't have anything short of beauty'. Trooper is a hoot."

"I love them," Blue said with a grin. "They're making music just for the girls? That's amazing. How are they doing?"

"A great deal better. They were so overwhelmed being upbeat and on task to keep their party alive and forward moving that I think they lost their marbles a moment when they didn't have to," Ratchet said. He grinned. "And that's my professional assessment too."

Sideswipe laughed. "They fit into the family just right then. By the way, I have to help Hercy and Aunt Lissie with the new recruits this afternoon. We're going to start combat training and they want me to instruct."

"How long?" Sunstreaker asked.

"A few joors. They asked me to come in every afternoon for a couple of hours as long as I'm here," Sideswipe replied. As one of the top combat specialists in the army, he was a sought after and much-respected instructor. He had a mania for collecting fighting styles wherever he went and his personality made it easy for him to teach others. His sense of duty motivated him even though he gave off an aura of fun time joviality. He was deadly serious about self-defense and offensive combat. Sideswipe was one deadly mechanism.

"Arrange it among you," Ratchet said as he took a call. "I have to be at the Resort. A conference is going to be underway for the next few orns and guess who's the boss hog?"

"What's it about, Mr. Hog?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

Ratchet smirked at him. "Smart aft. Military, economic, social, and cultural exchanging. Then there's the impossible dream, Earth2."

The three groaned. "They're tenacious, I'll hand it to them," Sideswipe said as he took Uraya from Ratchet. She cried out, mewling like a kitten before Sideswipe tucked her into his arm. "It'll be alright, baby," he whispered. He looked at Ratchet. "They're okay?"

"They're amazing as ever," Ratchet said. "Don't over think or over fear this. When I'm afraid, then you can be afraid."

They nodded, then watched him go out the door. Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe. "Slagger. If you need backup call me."

"No, you don't," Bluestreak said sternly.

-0-At the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport, Hangar District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

The umbilical attached to the big ship after it settled allowing a jetway for the passengers to deplane. They carried briefcases and other carry-on things off the ship while their other luggage would be taken to the Resort by the bots. The jetway was a clear structure which allowed passengers unobstructed views outside. Nearby in a row, a series of shuttles were parked. They were passenger ships for Autobot City Touring Company. Nearby, a pair of gigantic freightliners were parked with bots working on them. A huge ship heading out rolled past them heading for the flight line.

On the other side, the humans could see a line of menacing ships, behemoths armed to the teeth, that were kept there ready to lift off at the first sign of trouble. They were battleships, the largest ships used by Cybertronians short of the Supremes and titans. Six of them were parked side-by-side ready to take off when the crews assigned to them arrived.

One of the humans paused to look straight upward, then all of them did. A big ship heading in passed overhead blotting the sunlight a moment as it flew toward the tarmac beyond. Apparently, it was a ship carrying Cybertronians because it wasn't landing here where all those who required specialized conditions and environments were brought. Beyond that, they could see a Supreme mechanism walking toward a hangar nearby. They turned to that side of the jetway to watch.

It was Zeta Supreme, a gentleman's gentleman, heading to the hangar for a snack and chat. The hangars were so colossal that the humans couldn't get a scale on them from this distance. They had to be many hundreds of feet tall to accommodate the colossal bots. The doors were open and they could see the massive docking chairs that the big frames used. Television didn't do any of it justice as they watched raptly. Zeta walked to a docking station, his, apparently, then sat. Arms and booms of several kinds activated as cables snaked out. They began to attach to him without assistance. He was smiling at someone they couldn't see, staring upward at someone as he chatted. Then that individual appeared, leaning down to whisper into his audials. It was Kappa Supreme, a glorious beast of a mechanism who was beloved among the bots all of whom considered her a great beauty.

As this happened, another behemoth appeared, Xantium, the Wrecker titan. The humans knew the bots from programming sent down the MCA to Earth. Seeing them on television screens and seeing them in the flesh was a mind blowing dichotomy. Nothing short of being here could show the scale of the beings they were watching. One of the humans, a scientist, grinned. "Now I know what our mammal ancestors felt when they hid out from the dinosaurs."

Everyone agreed.

"Gentlemen, women?"

Everyone turned to Riot who grinned. "Our hosts are waiting to greet you," he said with a sweep of his arm. They gathered their gear, then followed Riot down the jetway and into the huge environmental room of the airport built just for humans. It was vast, had marble floors, a marble wall behind the long counter where the port of entry formalities would be held while the rest were floor-to-ceiling windows. The roof had to be at least 150 feet above them and the light that didn't filter in from the big windows emanated from discretely placed lights here and there.

A large group of humans, about 400 were waiting in the facility, 200 to leave, 200 to stay as the new group was led to a counter that held an immigration station. Riot grinned. "This is the Earth delegation for the conference at the Resort, Piker."

Piker nodded, then looked at the humans. "Please line up with your papers and visas ready. We will process you as swiftly as possible. When you finish and are admitted through immigration, Riot will show you where to wait."

Riot nodded to a human as others formed a line behind him. The human, a soldier from Great Britain walked forward with his passport and a special booklet that held the visa permission required to come to Mars for anything that was going to require activities outside a protected environment. It signified that they had survival training and gear generated for them specifically. The gear would be held until needed, then collected and inspected afterward against the temptation of 'sampling'. Industrial espionage was a crime here and they like every visitor were informed that they would be jailed and subject to Primal penalties if they acted on such impulses, nationalities be damned. The visa permission signified that they agreed to this procedure, respected the Tyrest Treaties about not spreading Autobot tech to others, had undertaken training to be outside a protected area under supervision, and absolved Autobot Nation of responsibility if they did a stupid.

Piker took the paperwork, compared the data, held a device up to scan the retinas of the human, then validated their visa. The scanner checked for identity and also for pretenders. No one was going to sneak in if they could help it. He passed that person who followed Riot to a place where they would be gathered nearby. Others stepped up.

Visitors who were leaving were congregated, then walked through another jetway to a touring vessel nearby. It would take a moment, then they would leave. The group that came in on that vessel were still going through immigration on a different visa, one limited to inside participation for the duration of their vacations. Both sides chatted as they waited. Children stared around, some ran to the windows to look outside and everyone was very, very happy.

-0-On the way

Ratchet ambled along after a metro ride. The twinnies were doing well even if they felt like slag. He would be glad when they were pain-free. Knowing they were in pain was an awful feeling in his tanks. He reached the Military Airfield, then headed across for the civilian airport. The humans inside and on the soon-to-be departing touring shuttle saw him coming, then gathered to wave and take pictures. Ratchet paused to pose like a runway model, turning this way and that as he hammed it up. Huge laughter and applause greeted that as he walked to the window, then knelt. Waving at a child, he placed his index digit against the glass. The child patted it, then the family posed for pictures. At that point, everyone wanted a picture so Ratchet accommodated them.

This was diplomating.

-0-TBC 4-19-19 **edited 4-20-17**


	481. Chapter 481

The Diego Diaries: NOOBIES (dd5 481)

NOTE: Something glitched in my word processor and my spell check doesn't work anymore. I spell checked both 479 and 480 before posting and when I did the next day edit that I'm doing for all the pieces now, I saw umpteen errors that shouldn't have been there. SIGH! I will download another copy shortly but until then …

I hate it when tech fights back. :D

-0-At the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

Ratchet watched the newbies take their pictures and when they were gathered up at last, they walked to their bus through a jetway waving and snapping pictures all the way. Ratchet stood up, smiled, turning this way and that to pose for them. When they drove off, he waved them away. Turning back to the window, he noted that the entire delegation from Earth was standing there staring up at him. He grinned at them. They grinned back. Riot stepped to the front. :Ratchet:

:Riot. How is it going?:

:Well, Ambassador. We're ready to take them to the Resort. I'm assuming you'll come by for a moment to see to the reception?: he asked.

:I can do that: Ratchet said. :Where's the gals?:

'The Gals' as they often referred to themselves had arrived with the bus and after a last minute confab with the Resort over their phones rushed down the jetway to the crowd. Judy Witwicky and Sarah Lennox walked into the airport lounge area in full gear. They removed their helmets, pressed the button that made them fold down to the size and weight of a deck of playing cards so they would fit in a pocket, then continued to the group.

Judy waved at Ratchet who waved back. Turning to the group, she looked them over. "I'm Judy Witwicky and this is my partner and friend, Sarah Lennox. We're two of the managing directors of the Resort at Autobot City. Welcome to Mars."

A murmur of hellos came back to them as the two gestured for Riot to join them. "Are we ready to go, Riot?" Judy asked.

"When you are, Judy," he replied.

Judy turned to them. "We're going to the Resort in a moment but I'd like to tell you a few things about the human community here and our relationship with the bots. It's sacred to us, the bond we have. Every human here represents Earth and our species. We live here in peace and friendship. Some of us are actual Cybertronian citizens by decree of the Prime. We want you to remember that. These are fully alive, fully feeling sentient beings. They aren't machines and they aren't devices. They have feelings, emotions, and more smarts alone than all of us combined. You will treat them with respect, use your manners, follow the laws and rules, and be grateful. I am. Aren't you?" she asked as she glanced at Sarah.

"I am," Sarah said with a smile. "We get to live on-world with our husbands and children on their deployments for once. This is our home too. We're inviting you into our home. I know some of you have plans for your projects and the rest. We aren't against that. What we are against is the idea that the bots owe you anything, that you have some sort of inalienable right to make demands, and that you deserve to have more than the situation can give you. You are guests here. Remember that."

It was silent a moment, then Judy gestured to the jetway. "We're going to go now. Remember, leaving this building puts you into the void. Any wrong or dumb move and you die. Safety begins now, newbies," she said as she turned toward Ratchet. "We're going to the Resort now, Ratchet."

He nodded, then stepped back to wait for them to board the bus. Judy glanced at the humans. "Follow me," she said, then headed for the jetway and the bus attached to it. The crowd followed walking down the glass tunnel to the bus and its tiered seating with big windows. When everyone was boarded, the umbilical drew back and the bus began to move down the road that would take them around the Hangar District to Cultural Center Road nearby. It would avoid the rush of the city traffic and that which made The Fortress Road one of the busiest in the colony.

Ratchet walked ahead of them following the road that would take them past the giant titanic hangars and the habitats of the Dinobots. He grinned to himself, then tuned into the bus. "Judy, Sarah."

"What, Ratchet?" Sarah Lennox's voice said in his helm.

"How about a detour through the hangars and past the Dinobot's habitat?" he asked.

A chuckle reached him. :Lead on, my friend: Sarah replied.

He did.

-0-Home Guard training in the gun room of the Autobot City Armory, several floors down near the Central Labor Hall, Autobot City

They gathered inside the big room taking seats or standing along the walls. This was the place where one of every kind of weapon they used was displayed for those to see who might want a new gun or just liked looking at the most amazing gun locker in the universe. Ironhide and Nitro along with Bluestreak who had been able to come a few minutes while the twinnies were napping and Kup stood behind a table burdened by all manner of guns. Ironhide sized up the crew watching, then glanced at his Auntie and Hercy. They both nodded. He looked at the group for a moment. "I'm Ironhide, Master of the Autobot Army and Chief Armer of the Colonial Armory and Munitions Depot System. You're mostly former 'Cons so you know about guns. Some of the guns you use are forbidden because they killed civilians in the worst way and/or violated the Tyrest Treaties. You had to surrender them and you won't get them back. Some of your functions had to be rebuilt and redesigned. No one will be allowed to shoot acid pellets or other slag. That's Megatron's thing, not ours.

"We have a huge arsenal and we design new and/or refine existing guns every few orns. Some of them are still in the testing stages but others are ready and dependable for general use. Some of you are sharpshooters. Raise your servo is you were ever a sniper or specialty shooter, either long or short distance." A number of servos went up including that of Maelstrom. Ironhide nodded. "You're assigned for shooting training to Bluestreak here," he said glancing at the youngster who stood next to Aunt Lissie. "No one shoots better or farther with more accuracy than Bluestreak. I don't care what you think about your own marksmanship. No one … **no one** shoots better than Blue."

Blue grinned slightly as he listened. He was here for a short while with the shooting training for snipers beginning in two orns. By then, the girls would be better and they would be staying with Amma Ravel at the store. It would take several orns and the removal of the plates over their audials before they would return to school again.

"The rest of you will begin with basic weapons, rifles, and more high-powered weapons. We need to see how you shoot, check your accuracy and fix your problems. We will let you shoot the entire official arsenal of the army so you can choose the weapon you like best. I prefer heavy weapons and can handle the recoil. Cannons are my thing," he said, then unsubbed the black smoldering weapons that were his choice and trademark. The newbies were suitably impressed including Partition.

"So, right now, Nitro will show and tell you about them, each of them. Then Bluestreak will demonstrate breaking down each of them. When the testing period is over, you will be issued a weapon that will be yours. You will be required to keep it with you. Some of you carry it in subspace. Others keep it at their homes along with the rest of the gear you will carry. Some of you keep it in lockers at the armory hubs of which there are several in your local area. Get one and stow it. When you get called, if you do, it will come over your internal transponder. Get your gear and weapon, then report immediately. If your gear is in Bern or Oz and you're over here, report without it. We carry a full complement of guns and gear on the ships. Report fast or be left behind. Questions."

There may have been some but no one asked. The 'Cons probably didn't have to. The newbies didn't have enough confidence in this grizzled group to ask and show their greenness. Ironhide nodded. "Nitro? Show them."

The big black Seeker who was a bestselling author on Earth, Mars and now Cybertron, who had a grounder bond and a grounder-designed daughter so she would 'fit in better', who was a feared fighter, a sterling board member of the Former Deception Association, coach of his daughter's football team, Master of Munitions and Weapons thus making him second only to Ironhide in the Amory system of Autobot City and Cybertron, and all around good sparked guy walked to the table, picked up a gnarly gun, then held it up. "This is a grenade rifle. It's designed to pierce the armor of tanks, ships, combiners, and other fraggers," he began.

The group would listen and watch raptly.

-0-On the road

Ratchet turned slightly taking a side road that would lead to the hangar nearby. Watching on the bus, the humans began to get a sense of the size of the buildings. They were hangars like the kind you find on Earth but they had to be 800-900 feet tall. They soared overhead almost coaxing the nausea of vertigo if you stared upward. The hangar doors were slid back as trucks and bots came in and out of the paved highly secured facility. Huge pipes rose out of the ground where they were networked with the rest of the energon delivery system that fed everything and everywhere in the colony. There was as much infrastructure underground as there was above. These pipes fed the system that fed the big frames.

The vast main artery of roadway leading through the big building was shiny and in the middle of the floor midway was the ubiquitous red-orange face of the Autobrand. On each side of the aisle that led out to the world at the other end were huge gigantic 'chairs' for the big frames to sit, slot in and be recharged. They were docking stations where they were cared for, assisted, got their food and otherwise relaxed. Some of them appeared to be sleeping. All of those present had booms in front of them where bots stood or walked. An extraordinary number of cables, some of them very thick and heavy were plugged directly in.

One of the titan figures was standing next to a docking station. He noticed Ratchet, then turned toward him. "Ratchet," he said with a grin.

"Gamma," Ratchet replied as he slowed to a stop. The bus behind him stopped as well. Ratchet knew the conversations were clued in to the visitors and would be automatically translated for them from NeoCybex. "How are you? I don't get to shoot the slag with you as much as before."

"I know. We're doing shuttle service to the DMZ and Cybertron. I'm enjoying myself immensely." He smiled. "Especially now that I have pretender tech. Xantium insisted."

"Show us, Gamma," Ratchet said. "I have a bus filled with newbies."

Gamma stared at the bus, then nodded. "Let me link up, then I shall," he said in his impeccable manner. He moved to the chair, turned his back to it, then sat. Booms, cables, mechs and other devices flashed into movement hooking him up as he sat back. It was busy a second, then silent but for his tech team making sure he was comfortable and affixed. It was then that a light appeared nearby as a mech solidified out of it. He was 33 feet tall, a good ten feet taller than Ratchet, wore the white scheme and big Autobrand on his chest and radiated a kindly dignity that almost was visible around his handsome format. "I do so enjoy doing this."

Ratchet laughed. "You should more often. What a handsome mech you are, Gamma."

Gamma smiled, then looked at the bus. "Are these the visitors coming for the meeting at the Resort? I think they mentioned something about that on 'Good Morning, Autobot City!' this morning."

"They are," Ratchet said as he turned to the awe-struck humans watching from the bus. "This is Gamma Supreme, humans. He's a city-guardian format class titan. He's siblings with every titan format in the colony and one of the finest individuals I know. He's able to appear before you the way he is because of pretender technology. This is the peaceful application of it and it allows him to live among us at a manageable size without stepping on anyone."

Gamma smiled at Ratchet, then the humans. "Welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay," he said as another pretender-sized titan stepped out of a doorway nearby. They both turned toward him.

" **GAMMA! COME ON!** Don't make Beta and Zeta be the only losers in the game," Xantium said with a grin.

Gamma laughed, then looked at Ratchet. "He's teaching us poker but something tells me he's cheating."

"Come to Ironhide's man cave later. We'll teach you how to cheat back," Ratchet said with a grin.

Gamma laughed, then bowed to the humans. With a grin, he walked to the door and entered. Ratchet watched him go, then turned to the bus. "That was a mech's mech. Come on," he said. "We have a way to go." With that, he continued onward toward the other door outward that led past the living quarters of the Dinobots.

-0-Prowl

He noted the agenda of the meeting that would begin the following orn. Right now, the humans were being taken to the Resort for a reception that Ratchet would attend. Then they would go for a ride to the giant towering sides of Olympus Mons for a lecture by Beachcomber in which they would be allowed to walk around outside the bus, collect a few specimens of the local gem variety, then head back for dinner and a lecture from both the women at the Resort and the soldiers of N.E.S.T.

Tomorrow, the real work would begin. Prowl would only have to attend when it was time to discuss Earth2. Optimus and the relevant Senior Autobots would be there too. It would be an interesting conversation, to say the least.

-0-4-20-17 **edited 4-21-17**

It happened again. There were spelling errors undetected even after I ran a spell check. I will get on this. Sorry about that. Sort of explained the past few with the boo-boos. :D:D:D


	482. Chapter 482

The Diego Diaries: Meet Up (dd5 482)

-0-On the way to the Resort

They continued onward across the highly maintained flat surface of the huge facility that was the home base of the Supreme titans. It seemed to stretch onward for miles and maybe it did, given that it housed all of them. Some of the big mechs could be seen beyond the far doors standing together as they talked. Kappa had sat down and nodded with a smile as the group walked past. The other stations were empty of occupant beyond her and the great frame of Gamma, but their crews which Ratchet explained were permanent assignees to that particular bot were busy anyway. Many were the bots with cleaning and buffing devices scrambling over them making their massive frames shiny and clean.

They came upon doors nearby that led they were told to various stock rooms, a few break lounges for the crews that managed the place, the administration offices for the bosses who ran the facility, and the Dinobot's personal quarters. That door was open and inside one could just see a lounge that was comfortable and contemporary in design. Apparently, the Dinobots preferred minimalist creature comforts in their choice of interior design.

A movement inside caught their eyes. Ratchet appeared to be slowing to converse with someone inside. As he did, three mechs walked out toward him. They towered over him, looked insanely menacing, but were difficult to parse due to the design of their heads and faces. The humans felt dread overtake them as the massive beings halted in front of Ratchet.

"That group is part of a special ops unit called the Dinobots," Sarah began. "They are … how do you put it?" she mused a moment.

"Dumb as a bag of rocks?" Judy offered with a grin.

"Ratchet has been working on them reversing a lot of things that Jhiaxus did to them," Sarah replied. "Jhiaxus and Shockwave. Their unit is very tight, very close and handles the worst, most terrible jobs. Most of the Decepticons fear them."

"So do most of the Autobots," Judy replied with a chuckle. "The bots you see are Grimlock, the leader, Slag who hates everyone intensely and Swoop, the winged one, who belongs to Kappa. He's her tweety bird."

The bots were talking to Ratchet who was dwarfed by them. He showed no discomfort or intimidation because of it, though the bots looked menacing and terrifying to the humans nearby. After a moment, the big mechs glanced at the bus, then Swoop walked over to kneel down beside it. He peered in, then waved to Judy and Sarah who he knew rather well. They waved back, then watched as he rose to walk a few steps onward. The sounds of transformation occurred as he changed, spread his wings, then flew to Kappa to land on the arm of her 'chair'. He settled there to await her own awakening. It would take a while.

The humans watched with awe and fascination, then turned back to the other two. Slag who appeared unhappy was pointing at Ratchet with his index digit. Ratchet didn't appear to be worried about it. Then Grimlock gripped Slag's arm. Slag pulled back, then so did the bus as their driver anticipated trouble. Ratchet stepped back to the bus standing between them and the Dinobots. Grimlock and Slag had a **HUGE** argument, then Slag walked toward the doors at the other end of the building with a shimmering rage. Grimlock watched him go, then glanced at Ratchet. He nodded, then walked into the quarters again closing the door behind him.

Ratchet glanced down, then grinned. Stepping forward, the bus followed. They made it to the other doors, then headed out for the short run past the N.E.S.T. Habitat, the Hu-An Habitat, the Courthouse of Autobot City, The Pit Stop, half a dozen other office buildings and stores before turning right to go toward Aerie Hill. Ratchet would walk along in front of them keeping up with traffic as it began to thin down after shift change. That is, he would once they got past Slag, Beta, and Xantium.

-0-Elsewhere

The shooting meeting broke up after Bluestreak lay down his rules and expectations. Those bots headed back to the meeting hall where they would gather for Hercy and Aunt Lissie. The others were still working out guns 101, then would join them too. They would head out to the shooting range, those who had experience aka the 'Cons while the others, mostly the newbies, would meet Sideswipe at the dojo for their first lessons in hand-to-hand combat.

Ironhide watched as the mechs held guns, checking them over. They were pros for the most part and there would be little re-training in the shooting category. Combat was combat and even though the 'Cons didn't mind shooting anyone anyway they could, there were 'rules' for the Autobots. That would be the time-consuming part, re-training them from unholy mayhem to something that might appear to be more ethical.

Even as he enjoyed fighting, even as combat was his thing, Ironhide was under no illusion that ethics could ever apply to war and combat. Combat and war were the failures of politics and reason. If a society could tolerate war, they were failed in his opinion. Any society that waged war had no right to pretensions regarding ethics or high personal self-regard. War was failure at every level. War was the abandonment of what most societies proclaimed were their highest virtues. War was indifference to suffering, the punctuation of hatred and the device by which the greed of the few was paid for with the blood of the many.

Even though a good fight was his meat and potatoes, Ironhide was clear on what war was. Most of them were.

It would take a while but soon they would head for the meeting room with the other bots. He would take most of them to the shooting range where they would practice with their chosen new weapons and the others would get the slag kicked out of them by his son. Ironhide smirked. He would tell Sideswipe to tape the encounter with Partition. That mech was giving his old mech a rough time. It would be good viewing to watch their son get paybacks and Partition get a lesson in hand-to-hand and humility from the servos of an expert.

-0-At the other end of the building

They walked forward, then turned left. As they did, a fight broke out between Xantium and Slag. The Dinobot was fuming when he left and bumping into the two Supremes didn't help a bit. Blowing a bale of fire at Xantium, he found himself grabbed by Beta. More fire showed Beta the error of his ways. There was a way to pick them up without a hot digit so he dropped Slag. The Dinobot bounced, then staggered up swinging his arms here and there. Collecting himself rather swiftly, he turned to Xantium and laid down a fireball on his ped. Zee roared, then stepped back, hopping here and there, a feat that caused tremors under the bus.

"Take the bus over there, Riot. We don't want this to escalate," Ratchet said to his attache. Riot nodded and the bus moved on, far enough to be out of range but not too far to miss the show.

Ratchet turned back to the hoo-haw, then moved closer in case he was needed.

" **GET HIM!"** Xantium said as Slag began to run. Both he and Beta turned to follow as Slag ran here and there in defiance. They couldn't grab him as he laughed at them, calling names as he turned and zig-zagged around.

"Slag never learns," Judy said as the humans watched, most with horror as the two women watched with bemusement. "He's that stubborn."

"Some need to learn the hard way," Sarah agreed as she glanced over the fascinated human group.

Judy grinned. "I hear ya."

Nearby, dodging this and that servo, Slag began to run Ratchet's way. Ratchet braced himself and before Xantium could grab him, Slag zigged when he should have zagged. He collided with Ratchet and the two rolled over and over again as they shot past the bus into open space nearby.

"Oh crap," Judy said with a grin. "Ironhide is going to be pissed."

"Maybe Prowl will come and put an end to it like last time," Sarah said with a grin.

Sarah Lennox was psychic.

Moments later …

A siren could be heard as a car appeared in the distance. It slid to a halt, then flew into pieces. Landing solidly, wings erect and fists clenched, Prowl of Praxus was ready to dance. He glared at Slag who was still rolling with Ratchet. They came to a stop, then both jumped up. Slag blew a bale at Ratchet who was enveloped by fire. It was then that Ratchet swung on him after planting himself solidly. The punch backed by the solidity of Mars itself clocked Slag enough that he staggered back.

Prowl ran forward, leaped into the air, then put his ped into Slag's face. That mech was lifted off the ground, flew in a giant barrel roll into the side of the hangar, then bounced forward. Ratchet who still had a flame or two going on his body turned to Prowl, then smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Prowl smirked at him as he approached the still form of the Dinobot. "You're welcome, delinquent." Prowl poked him, then called for Day Watch from the nearby substation. They arrived, then picked up Slag by arm and leg to drag him to the Courthouse and jail nearby. Ratchet and Prowl watched, then turned to each other. "You're smoldering," Prowl said.

" **HUG ME, BABY!"** Ratchet said throwing his arms wide, knowing full well at this moment you could cook a steak on his chassis. Only his pain receptors turned down made it okay. Later, he would have to wax and polish after a good scrub.

Prowl smirked as he glanced at the bus nearby filled with astounded humans. "You could have taken the road, goofball. There is one that skirts this route."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Ratchet replied as he checked himself over. "I want these slaggers to know what they're getting into. No regrets, no plausible denials."

Prowl shrugged. "Slag is going to face charges for this one," he said as Beta and Xantium halted before them.

"Nice kick, Prowl," Xantium said with a grin as Beta nodded. Being a civilian transport and all around gentleman like his brothers, anything martial was fun and entertaining to watch.

Including Xantium's hot foot.

 **Especially** Xantium's hot foot.

"Someone had to end this," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Oh, my," Xantium said with a smile. "Someone is still holding a grudge from the bot fight."

"He holds grudges. Our Prowl, he's a mech that holds grudges. Right?" Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Prowl gazed at him coolly. "You're insane. Are we through here, ladies?"

Guff galore met that remark in spades. Prowl smirked at Ratchet. "I'll leave this to your capable hands, * **diplomat** *," he said as he turned to glance at the bus. "Lucky you," he said. Then he transformed and blasted off heading back to The Fortress.

The entire group watched him go, then Ratchet looked up at the big bots who glanced down at him with grins. "Thanks for the help. I couldn't have gotten through my joor of need without you, slaggers."

Both laughed, then Zee knelt down. "I have a boo-boo."

"Want me to kiss it?" Ratchet asked.

"Only if Ironhide isn't watching," Zee replied. They chatted a moment, then the big bots stood up to walk into the hangar. They waved to the bus load of humans, then disappeared inside.

Ratchet walked to the bus, then leaned down. "Ready to go?"

The humans stared at him with amazement, just like he wanted them to, then Judy leaned closer to the window. "Are you alright?"

"Frag, yeah," Ratchet said. "I'm good to go. Are you?"

"We are if you are," Judy replied.

Ratchet smiled. "Then let's go," he said before turning to continue onward. He wouldn't need to fight anyone else on the way to the Resort.

-0-TBC 4-21-17 **edited 4-22-17**


	483. Chapter 483

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 483)

NOTE: I didn't post last night because my kitten, Queen, hurt her little leg. I thought she broke it but it was only sprained. She opens every door she can and she tried to do a kitchen cabinet door, was jumped by the other cat, fell and with her weight slammed her paw into the cabinet. She was limping and freaking me out but this morning, she's fine. **SIGH!** The trials of being a mother. Right, Ratchet?

 **"WHAT!?"** -His Majesty

On with the show!

-0-On the way to the Resort

"These are two of the arenas that the city supports," Judy Witwicky said as the bus continued onward. Ahead of them walking briskly along, Ratchet led the way. "When the championship of Mars, Cybertron, and the Empire is played, it will be in the Municipal Arena. The one next to it belongs to the Autobot City Unified School District of which Earth 1 is affiliated. They play infant football, college rugby and there's talk about starting pro teams on Cybertron to have them play against the Martian teams in an expanded league. They might even make two and have them compete that way. That would mean a bigger longer schedule but its still in the planning stages."

That met incredible support on the bus as they continued onward. Taking a left at the big junction, they turned down Resort Road. "This is the road if we would continue that would take us to Aerie Hill, the Seeker enclave," Judy continued. "A million Seekers choose to live there and it's an expanded district that forms around the hills and escarpments that are part of the landscape there. They have a bit of altitude to land and take off which is why it's so popular with them. Many live in the cities but most live here. This road is now multi-purpose," she said as they rolled down the long winding highway that led upward over the rise that held the Monastery, the Resort and now, a research center and annex related to the University of Mars. "It's ours but we share it now with other institutes and the monastery now."

They drove along with the Resort coming into view. To the left of them was the best view of the colony in all its great beauty that could be had locally short of flying. It spread out like a jewel with glittering towers, impeccable industry in the far distance and all manner of urban areas linked by eight-lane highways. It was busy in the colony as the traffic picked up for lunch breaks. Millions upon millions of individuals lived here, members of three species not counting those on trays in the morgue. It was beautiful and the urban habitats seemed to disappear into the distance. Somewhere to the southwest of where they were, the Consulate, Sciences, N.E.S.T Habitat, and Earth 1 could be found. Hopefully, half of them thought, Earth2 would be included sometime soon.

"If you look ahead, you can see the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea. This is an ascetic sect that lives here and works from this monastery, a direct copy of the original that was housed at Upper Tetrahex on Cybertron. It's a very holy place for a number of the colony. It's a smaller sect and focuses on a slightly different interpretation of their creation story. The abbot or Congregational Master as he's referred to is a former Decepticon named Cyclonus. He's a very deadly individual but he's here for the colony, Cybertron, and the truth. He's nearly impossible to get to know but I like him. He's good with children," Sarah Lennox said. "If you follow the road, you'll see the new research center and a learning center built and maintained by the University of Mars as its called now. It was the University of Autobot City until Cybertron was liberated, then they switched it up to honor this planet. Here we go," Judy said as the bus turned onto the cobblestone drive that would wind upward to the vast, beautiful, scenic Resort that currently housed 2,000+ humans. It would be the entire visiting group's first experience with housing a lot of humans in a building set into a very dangerous environment. It would be instructive.

Ratchet moved to one side as the bus slipped into the organic entrance way to the building. It drove into a carport-like structure with clear walls. The door closed, then sealed. As atmosphere filled the structure, the humans began to gather their carry-ons. When the signal was given, Sarah and Judy led the group off the bus with Riot bringing up the rear. They walked to the clear walls to stare outward. Though they were finally on Martian soil, the floor beneath them was part of the security habitat just like the airport.

Judy and Sarah walked to the door entrance where Ratchet was standing. "Hey, big boy. You coming to the party?" Judy asked with a grin as a number of individuals came from the building to help the n00bs including Gavin Pritchard. He met every new group to screen them for trouble or 'Autobot City Madness Syndrome' as he liked to call it.

"I may," Ratchet said. "I may not. I'm not sure squatting down in the party room is a good idea."

"You know it isn't a party without you," Judy said with a smile. "We'll let you in around back. Okay?"

Ratchet nodded, then rose. With more grace than half the n00bs could conjure for him, he walked past them to round the corner at the other end. As he did, Judy, Gavin, and Sarah moved the crowd of 200 visitors into the building. When that hatch signaled security, the door lifted and the bus trundled onward. It would head for the other doors where a group was waiting to go on a tour around the colony, then outward on the new four-lane that led to the foothills of Olympus Mons. As they were standing in the bus taking pictures of cliffs rising six miles above them, Rick Harris and three clients along with two Autobot companions would be scaling some of them at the same time.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

Ironhide ambled in after giving the new soldiers a run for their money. Even the former Decepticons upped their game under his critical optic. After all, this was the mech that had trained three Primes to be soldiers including the lunkheaded Sentinel. There was always something to learn and everyone had things to improve, he had said as he watched his new recruits with a steely optic. If the Decepticons could learn and apply the Autobot way of doing things, this group was a find. The civilians were determined but they were Hercy's problem. Partition would bear watching though. He sat at the table across from Prowl who glanced up with a smirk. "You missed the fun."

"What happened?" he asked kicking back.

"Slag had a blow out with Beta and Xantium. He tackled Ratchet running from them and blew a fire cocoon around him. What emerged wasn't necessarily a butterfly but then, what is?" Prowl said as Ironhide rose, turned to go and was halfway out the door before he finished. "Bye," Prowl said, then grinned. Returning to the task at hand, he helped calculate the schematics from recovered fragments damaged by war as well as the math that would help recreate the communications structure of the entire reclaimed Empire without that part still outstanding tapping in. It was an interesting problem, to say the least.

He picked one now and again to 'relax'.

Such was The Tao of The Prowl.

-0-Dai Atlas Dojo, Tyger Pax

"This is Sideswipe. He's a master combat trainer. What he's going to teach you will be the basics. It will take a bunch of time and practice to become proficient to the level that I require. That's why it's problematic if you ever go into combat. In our program, we have two levels of soldier. Those that have been combat seasoned and the rest of you. Your job is to protect this place or wherever you're stationed with the last ounce of your energon. If we aren't here, it's up to you. You'll be required to attend exercises every few decaorns … assignments to stations, reconn with regular troops and the like. You will fulfill that requirement or get punishment detail. Your employers understand the commitment and support our program. You'll be given time off to complete your regular service without a problem. It will be varied and stepped up as you learn. You will also be required to step up for disasters as well. Right now, Sideswipe is going to show you some basic moves including the first one, how to fall." He glanced at Sideswipe, then walked to the lounge next to the big mat where he sat, relaxed and waited to see what his little band was made of.

Sideswipe stepped onto the mat where the small group stood, most of them staring at him with a bit of awe and some expectation. Partition was staring at him with wariness and unease. "I'm Sideswipe and I've been a soldier since I was a kid. There isn't a combat scenario I haven't been through a million times including fighting Seekers hand-to-hand in the air. On the way to Mars, I learned every combat technique from every alien species I encountered. I have an expert rating and instructor classification. I will teach you how to fight and survive. You'll need practice so you'll report to this dojo regularly and on time for the Sensei, Willa, to elaborate on what I show you. It's part of the program. You don't train, you don't get better and when you need to be, you will die."

They nodded, some of them, as all stared at him with nervous intensity. He had them spread out, then showed them stances that were basic to hand-to-hand combat. He then began to instruct them through a kata that would help them develop instinctively the basic punches and footwork necessary for fighting well and successfully. Because they were so new, he wouldn't be able to teach them beyond that before their time was up and they were due back at the lecture hall. He would have no video for Ironhide.

This time.

-0-Resort

He crouched in the big room that was designed for just this purpose. Ratchet chatted with the humans in a room that soared upward two stories. It was here that any interactions between humans and bots were held including the odd informal or formal occasion. It was here that a number of civilian visitors came to be married and here that meet-and-greet receptions with the bots were held. Though he could stand up easily, Ratchet knelt on one knee to be closer to them for the lulz.

"Ambassador, you haven't weighed in on your feelings about the habitat that we're asking to create here," one of the humans said. "What are your feelings? Your caveats? What can we do to assure you, your people and the Prime that we would be a good neighbor like the other humans here?"

Ratchet grinned at the group gathered around him as others joined with their drinks and small plates of finger food. "Well, it's not my decision. Prime makes the decisions here with input from us and others of note. He makes the decisions that he bases on his good judgment and the needs of the moment. My own personal feelings one way or the other don't count. I personally fear that many humans being here. We have a shorthand together, the humans who live here and us. We have commonalities of history and profession that keep life interesting, unified and safe. No human that lives here has ever been a problem. We're not looking for that record to be broken."

"What makes you think we would?" another asked.

"Experience," Ratchet replied with a grin. "Every human here has complete buy-in for this lifestyle and its limitations. The soldiers were first. They're our brothers- and sisters-in-arms. Their families came next and they're our own too. The rest came a tiny bit at a time, the Earth 1 and then Consulate humans."

"You don't think we could find our way too? That we can't be collegial and work together the same way?" the first asked.

Ratchet considered that a moment. "No, not all of you. There are 1,000 or so humans here. Most of them are here for work related reasons. Their families are there to support them. All of them understand life as it is with all its limitations for organics and they understand their place in it. They have autonomy inside their habitats but not out of them. They fall under our jurisdiction and protection then. You should also understand that during emergencies, they fall under our direction inside their habitats or outside as well. There aren't so many here that they can't hold to the same ideals and understanding. You can't tell me that 80,000 humans would accomplish half of what the groups here do in cohesion and trust. That's 80,000 attitudes and behaviors that you can't guarantee. We require guarantees. We don't want to bury anyone who couldn't be trusted, whose attitudes were contrary to the common good or was unwilling to behave."

"Our people would be carefully chosen and vetted," the first said. "We would profile them and they would have to be subject to observation while here. Part of our brief is to study the effects of living in these conditions that far from home."

"There's two studies going on now at Sciences Habitat and Earth 1. They were here from the beginning and they were the starters for human habitation on world. If you came, you would be subject to them. You read the proposal that the ruling committee of the habitation would be made up of humans from Earth 1, N.E.S.T., and Sciences. All of the human groups would be subject to their rule and that group would be subject to Will Lennox. He is the alpha human on world unless Morshower and Fulton are here and you would have to obey him without question if he commanded it. He has that much discretion. Can you guarantee that the entire colony would obey? I don't think I can believe it. No offense, but you humans are ridiculously hard headed sometimes. Our experiences with humans haven't always been this good."

One of them nodded. "We know. But we want to show you differently how humans can act. We want to have the chance."

Ratchet considered that. "I'm not afraid of that, but you do understand that we would be responsible for building everything and maintaining it. We would have to build what we call 'punishment' controls into the system so that anyone who even thought about hacking our tech would be sorry they tried. We're bound not just by treaty but by honor and long, hard practice with others to guard our tech. If anyone so much as tried to hack our stuff, it would jeopardize the entire group staying. You are aware that Prime requires group accountability. Can you guarantee that all will follow the rules?"

The humans stared at him, then one nodded. "We would ensure it. With baseball bats if necessary."

Laughter lightened the moment. Ratchet grinned. "Save your arguments and threats for the meeting tomorrow. Right now, you better eat up. You're going outside for a trip to the escarpments at the foot of Olympus Mons. Be prepared to gear up. I'm going too. I want to see some of this legendary cooperation in action." Ratchet stood, then nodded to Judy. She hustled to the panel next to the glass door that opened into a transitional passageway. Ratchet entered, then the door closed. She operated the console, the outside door opened, then Ratchet left with a wave. She closed it and it equalized. Walking back, she paused before him. "That mech is your biggest ally. Remember that," she said as she continued onward to the rest of the delegation.

They watched her go, then one sighed. "That's nice to know," he said with a slightly defeated tone.

Shortly later …

They sat on the bus with their gear on including masks. Before them geared up as well, Will Lennox, Bobby Epps, and Niall Graham waited for the all clear. Ratchet and Ironhide were transforming back to root mode nearby while Beachcomber and Buffer, his bond, were already here. They would lead the group around the local area, show and explain to them the sights, how things were made, the mineral potential both here and in space, and lastly, the notion that no matter how much they begged they would never mine the planet. Lennox was giving them the 411.

"You're in your gear and we're linked in. This control will show me if any of you are off-line, wander off or have a gear problem." He held up a hand-held device. "We're going out together. I'll give you a moment to experience the thrill of stepping on another planet, then you'll come with me. Those two bots out there are Beachcomber, chief geologist of this planet and everywhere else and his bond, Buffer, another geologist and his assistant. Ratchet and Ironhide you know. They're going to tell us things, show us things and explain the area. The cliffs beyond are what we call the Escarpment. Those cliffs go upward six miles and we use this area for N.E.S.T. training. Rick Harris's adventuring business uses them too. They should come back down before we leave. Remember … any fucking around and I'll personally beat the shit out of you, fancy titles and powers be damned. We have a perfect record so far and if my little girl can go to school by herself in this environment safely, you can venture out like this the same way supervised by us. Any questions?"

No one had any, so the three led the way off the bus with 200 newbies following. They would stand on the dirty ground staring upward at the largest volcano in the entire solar system for a moment and get a small glimpse of what it meant to be Martian.

It would be thrilling.

-0-TBC 4-23-17 **edited 4-26-17**

NOTES:

Sideswipe is an interesting character. He can be intensely loyal to Sunsteaker and intensely distant depending on the universe. He's religious and he's one of their best combat instructors. All canon. :D


	484. Chapter 484

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 484)

-0-At the back of the Resort just before the trip to the Escarpment

"Hey."

Ratchet grinned as Ironhide walked toward him. He hugged the big mech. "What's up?"

"I came to slag the slaggers," Ironhide said. "You got scorched."

"I did," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "I'll need you to scrub my aft tonight."

"Done deal," Ironhide said. "Where's Slag so I can help him live up to his name?"

"He's in jail. I'll have to show up to whine when he's called," Ratchet said.

"I'm coming too," Ironhide said darkly. "Where are you going now?"

"Back there," he said nodding to the door. "Come on. Meet the newbies." He walked back to the habitat to rap on the door.

Lonnie Epps who was standing nearby talking to a number of newbies ran to the console to let both of them re-enter the building. When they did everyone had gathered to stare upward at the two most famous bots in the solar system short of Optimus Prime himself. **"RATCHET! IRONHIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"** Lonnie asked with delight.

"I came to see old mech. I heard he got slagged by Slag," Ironhide said.

Lonnie laughed. " **He got fricasseed!** "

Ratchet laughed. "I get no respect."

"Welcome to the club. I heard that you're going to the Escarpment today," Ironhide said.

Lonnie nodded. "We are. Will you come too?"

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "If you're going, I'll come."

"How's the training going with the new soldiers?" Ratchet asked. "You aren't due there?"

"My part is finished. I'm Prime's right servo mech. I have to go where Prime goes."

Ratchet grinned. "Then he's coming," Ratchet said glancing down at the humans who were happy to have him along.

"When are you going to go?" Ironhide asked.

Lonnie glanced at her watch, then looked up at them. "Now?"

They would.

-0-At the Escarpment

There was a building at the end of the road for humans who might be here and need shelter from their adventures or training sessions. It was empty for now because Harris and his group weren't back yet. Lennox who finished his spiel checked everyone's gear along with testing their comm systems. When he was satisfied, he walked to the door and stepped down after the vehicle cleared everyone as well. Moving forward, the humans began to climb down with Epps and Graham bringing up the rear. Gavin Pritchard was with them to learn more about shepherding humans in the outside environment. They had gotten a backlog of different science and environmental groups that wanted to come to Mars to explore so they had to make sure everyone connected to the Resort, home base for everyone, was up to the challenges.

They gathered, marveling at the sights, some even patting the ground, sifting the soil through their fingers. They were clad in the usual gear, tan environmental suits with clear helmets and dark brown gloves and boots. They were the uniform of newcomers who were cleared to go outside with guidance. After a moment of exultation, the group gathered to follow Lennox and Michio Yamaha who was going to help Beachcomber with the science.

Ratchet and Ironhide stood nearby with Beachcomber and Buffer watching the humans gather up. They climbed into vehicles that could hold about fifty if they stood and traverse all manner of terrain. When they were inside, the vehicles drove forward controlled remotely by Beachcomber as they rolled toward a place he had picked out to show the guests. The journey wasn't smooth but it was swift. The machines sent to Mars, the human's rovers, took forever to get anywhere and had to judge terrain constantly to avoid getting stuck. Covering ground at the rate of one and a half inches per one-tenth of a mile per hour, they were hardly dependable ground transport. The vehicles carrying the humans, however, were making headway at a good clip. The bots followed over a broken ground, around a huge boulder onto a flat open terrain littered with dull colored rocks of many colors. They pulled to a stop, then the humans almost as one stared upward at the bots.

It was cold, -100 F, and the sky overhead was light blue, cloudless and strangely familiar. Beachcomber looked around, then down toward the humans. "Welcome to Olympus Mons or Mount Olympus, the greatest volcano in the solar system. There's a lot of moons with geophysical activity most of which is still ongoing but this was the greatest. There is no plate tectonics here, no massive underground plates floating on a molten mantle. Of course, there is a growing body of thought among humans that the oceanic lithosphere sinking in subduction zones cause plates to move. This is a shield volcano which grew upward in one place because it couldn't. Hawaii is a creation of shifting plates moving a hot spot that spews magma upward as they slowly shift. Each of the islands was once the place where the rift was located but now its moving onward. This didn't happen here. The magma bulged, the volcano spewed and the surface was lifted because of it. This planet is 40% deformed by the simple face that Mount Olympus couldn't shift. We live on that uplift in our colony.

"It's thirteen miles tall, two and a half times taller than Mount Everest. It's a shield volcano of almost incomprehensible power, though it's dormant now. Fortunately. It's 370 miles wide, has six calderas in the big one topside. It's two miles deep and fifty miles wide in the summit. It slopes about 5 degrees with a footprint the size of Italy. It also has such a gradual ascent that one cannot see the top of it from here. You have to be a long way upward before the upper calderas come into view.

"The lithosphere is 43 miles thick here and the elements most prolific are silicates and other minerals that are born from fire and pressure. Basalt is predominate here and lava flows can be seen on the surface with many of them eroded like this one here. They didn't all occur at the same time either. We've flagged lava tubes so no one can get hurt. There used to be a lot of water on the surface and you can find clays here. The volcano has every possible form of deformation and wrinkle born to it over millions of years of activity. There is heat in the core and its dormant, rather than dead. The likelihood of it erupting again is very, very mathematically small, though we watch it carefully. Monitoring is part of our department's brief. We monitor every feature this world holds and any other in the solar system, especially where we have a base or installation. We moved a forward base to Enceladus given that Io, one of our first choices, was so unstable and unsafe. This is a very fascinating place, Mars.

"Given that the planet has deep water resources that are kept warm by the volcanic features here, the possibility of life down there or wherever water is found is highly probable. We don't explore that notion due to the possibility of contamination and we won't allow it from you either. No digging is the law for a reason. Our small quarries are surface only and even then, we deep core drill and scan to ensure that the ground beneath us is sterile of life. The life down there that we consider with great confidence exists has pride of place as well as our full and complete protection. Seven hundred fifty miles that way," Beachcomber said pointing to the east, "are three other giant volcanoes. Come with me and I'll explain the plains around here and these cliffs."

They moved onward toward the rising craggy hillside together.

-0-Shortly later

Laying scattered around the ground since the time of their formation, the amazing sight of raw gemstones was stunning. There were geodes of all size and shapes in the deep dust that was part of this area given the masses of ash spew and the effect of erosion over eons. The humans listened to Beachcomber who explained carefully, picking up different things to illustrate a point, then looked themselves as they climbed down to listen some more.

Ratchet and Ironhide stood with Buffer nearby as they waited for the lesson to end. When it did the humans walked around picking up, tossing back down and attempting to turn over the raw gemstones and geodes that littered the ground. A couple of humans were poking at a rock which to Ratchet's optics showed a wide band of what could only be gold. He grinned. :The humans like shiny things:

:So do I: Beachcomber said from nearby. He grinned at Ratchet and Ratchet grinned back.

As they were poking around, Rick Harris, three clients and the two bots who accompanied him everywhere appeared nearby. They were climbing down the trail toward the house nearby. They saw the humans before they were spotted themselves, then several of the visitors walked to him to chat. The others were picking up this and that, checking it with Beachcomber, then putting it into the collection box or tossing it down. This would continue for a while, then everyone would be called back to go. The light of the sun was setting on the dome of the big caldera and it was time to leave.

They clambered aboard including Harris and his team. The two mechs who worked with him had transformed and left earlier, heading for home and family. Ratchet, Ironhide, Beachcomber, and Buffer waited until the vehicles were filled before heading back to the bus. It would take a while to get them all aboard and the box of treasures stowed in the carryhold of Beachcomber. He and Buffer took off as the last passenger climbed on the bus. Then it was their own turn to go back down the road that led to the colony once more. It would be dark when they started back.

The lights of the bus, pickup truck and rescue vehicle running convoy lit up the darkness between the tall light towers that were interspersed on every road and highway on the planet. The stars overhead were thick in the clear sky as the temperature dropped to nearly -200 F. Inside the bus, the humans sat quietly staring outward, watching the terrain that had gone from interesting to ominous in the weak light of the moon passing overhead. Shadows streaked the ground and as Phobos sped past they became longer and deeper with the gathering darkness.

"This place is beautiful," Gavin Pritchard said as he sat next to Sarah Lennox.

Will who stood at the front of the bus nearby nodded.

"I'm so glad to be here," Gavin replied. "My family loves it too."

"I remember when we stepped off the ship for the first time as the first humans on Mars," Lennox said as everyone stilled to listen. "The airport was busy as hell and there were ships everywhere. Bots were going about their business and the city was a glittering thing in the sunlight. I felt the privilege to be here. It's a privilege. We're here to show the flag, to show the bots who we are. No one had better ever forget it. They owe us nothing. Everything that allows us to be here they created and they charged nothing to do it. No one is 'owed' anything."

It was silent a moment, then Dr. Andre Baudin, a French futurist scientist who was the science expert allied with Earth2 spoke. "No one disputes that. We are clear that we cannot come here without their great assistance. What we want is a seat at the table. We don't want to disrupt or change things here. We want to participate."

"Tell me, Doctor," Gavin said. "I'm head of security for the Resort. I've had problems now and again with human visitors. We never have more than 2,200 human guests at a time. What makes you think that 80,000 humans in a habitat without free access to the outside wouldn't cause problems?"

"We would like free access outside," Baudin said. "We want to be full participants in the colony too. We would screen and shift back to Earth any disruptors. We're on the edge of a new future for our people, a great adventure. We would like to participate. We're here to negotiate an appropriate level of involvement. We hope that both sides are open to discussion."

"We're open," Judy Witwicky said. "We're just not stupid."

The bus rolled down the road passing the turn off to Aerie Hill which glittered in the darkness like jewels against a velvet backdrop. The road to the Resort was taken and as they did Ironhide and Ratchet sped past honking horns and sounding sirens. They sped onward into the night toward the glittering city that sprawled for hundreds of square miles over the Tharsis Plain. The bus disappeared up the road to the Resort, then drove into the protected entrance at last.

Dinner would be had. Conversations and observations parsed. Then the following morning, the conversation about enhanced human habitation on Mars would begin.

-0-TBC 4-24-17 **edited 4-24-17**

NOTE:

I grew up in the Ring of Fire which ran along the South, Central and North American coasts, over to Japan and down Asia to Africa. The Ring of Fire is a long chain of volcanos and even here in Alaska I can look out my window and see four active volcanes all of which have exploded and spewed during the time I've lived here. Geodes are created by volcanoes and when you cut them open they are hollow with giant crystals inside and incredible displays of color. Google them. They were laying on the ground when I was a kid in Oregon like hens eggs. Now people collect them. Love Science.

More Notes:

*The first rover, Sojourner, landed on Mars in 1997. The second and third rovers, Spirit and Opportunity, were launched in 2003. All of the rovers travel very slowly so that they can take pictures and collect samples as they move. The rovers must also constantly assess the terrain around them to ensure that they do not travel in areas where they may become stuck. The Spirit rover became stuck in sand in 2009, and its mission ended in 2011. As of 2014, the Opportunity and Curiosity rovers are still exploring Mars.

 ***Curiosity, a rover that's exploring Mars as of 2014, has a top ground speed of 1.5 inches per second, or about 0.1 mph.** Curiosity landed on Mars on Aug. 5, 2012.


	485. Chapter 485

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd5 485)

-0-Home again

They both entered, then hugged everyone. The ammas and appas left for home and when the door closed, the place was quiet. Moving with more stealth than one would imagine from individuals who weighed several tons each, they peeked into every room. Orion and Praxus were adorable sleeping in their beds with their dollies. Hero was half out of her berth and needed tucking back in. Prowler was snoring softly in his berth with Cousin curled up with him. The cat often 'slept around', finding a soft berth with the smaller kids.

Entering the other end of the house, they peered in on the big kids one of which slept with Sunspot. Spot glanced up wagging his tail. A few pats and a pet settled him back down. Quasar and Sunspot were sound asleep. Tip-toeing back out, they wandered through the house, read the message board with notes about the kids, then headed for their room. Flopping with little else in mind, they were silent a moment.

"What's the meeting going to be like? Earth2 isn't going to give up easily," Ironhide said.

"I know," Ratchet said. "I haven't seen the revised plans. Wheeljack and Perceptor are going over them with Jetta and Mack. Magnus has to get them next and we've been busy."

"Getting slagged does that to a schedule," Ironhide said with a grin.

"We gave the humans a show," Ratchet said. "I don't want them to come here thinking they can wander around wherever they want. This place has its dangers and few of them are connected to the environment."

"Well, I'm coming," Ironhide said.

"I thought you were going with Optimus," Ratchet asked with a grin.

"He's got school duty tomorrow and he's going to do visitations to groups and shut-ins. He's that sort of mech … messiah-like and all," Ironhide said as he warmed up to his bullshit.

"Do tell more," Ratchet said as he rolled over to lay in Ironhide's huge arms.

"Prime is visiting the shut-ins around the place," Ironhide said. "He's got the knack. He just lays servos on and the sick are healed, the forlorn aren't so forlornish … sad." He grinned. Ratchet was better at this but the big old mech appreciated how he would try. "Then he has to go to school and watch the infants. I thought I'd go to Youngling Day and spend that time with Sunspot. Then we're going to make the rounds of the treatment plants. There's a lot of stories in sewage and recycling or so I've heard."

"Sounds delicious," Ratchet said with a chuckle as he patted Ironhide's chassis with his servo. "Continue. I'm very entertained."

Ironhide grinned. "Of course you are," he said. "We're supposed to go visit the site that Prime wants to utilize for Earth2. We're not telling them, of course, but Prime being Prime and farsighted like he is, he wants to have a place to confine them if this plan actually gets greenlighted."

"Where is it?" Ratchet asked.

"It's about five Cybertronian miles south of Earth 1. We would only have to extend the road that way to make it connected. It's on the outer edge of the first line defensive plan but still inside because the other human habitats are close by. They should all be able to see each other and because they can we can defend that. It's on flat terrain which won't take any time to build on. It's not going to be served by an airfield or port. We want to control access and supply. We don't intend to have competing kingdoms. If they want to do weird slag inside, fine. Nothing outside is going to be problematic. Prime won't have it and as his right servo, go-to mech, I'm on board with that too."

"What would he do without you?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Mech might get lost going somewhere without me doing the GPS," Ironhide said with a chuckle. They chatted for a while before falling into recharge. The next orn would come fast enough and there was the little matter of Slag.

-0-Morning in AC-Town

" **ADA!"**

"What, Prowler? Since when did you become a big mouth too?" Ratchet asked as he stared down at his little mini-me Prowl doppelganger poltergeist.

The baby smiled brilliantly, then danced in place. **"ADA! I GO WITH YOU!?"**

Ratchet danced in place too. Then he leaned down close to Prowler's face. **"NO!"**

Prowler stared at him, then burst into laughter. " **ADA FUNNY! I GO TO THERE WITH YOU!"** he said with a happy voice.

Ratchet stared at him, then glanced around. Everyone was preoccupied so Ratchet snatched him up, then stowed him in his carry hold. There was enough stuff in there carried at all times to occupy the baby and let him recharge in comfort. A few dollies and toys snatched without anyone looking rounded out the maneuver. He grinned, then opened the front door. A flood of ammas and appas walked in, grabbed infants, then walked out. No one noticed a minuscule winger being missed. For now.

Ratchet smiled at everyone still left which included the big kids and Sunspot. "Do you want us to take you to school, Sunny Bunny?" he asked.

Sunspot smiled at Ratchet. "Not today, Ada. I'm going with my brothers."

Quasar grinned, then picked him up. "We're taking him to school now. We get to ride the train longer that way."

Ratchet hugged them, kissed Sunspot, patted Spot, then watched them go as Ironhide walked out of the berth rooms. Everyone was gone but the two of them. Ratchet glanced his way. "We're alone in a big empty again."

"I noticed that," Ironhide said with a grin. "Your meet up with the courts is mid afternoon. Right now, we better get to the meeting with the slaggers."

"I thought you were going with the Messiah," Ratchet said as they walked out the door.

"I will," Ironhide said. "I want to suitably intimidate them first."

Ratchet laughed as they stepped into the elevator, then the doors closed behind them.

-0-At the meeting hall

The big meeting halls of the Resort were able to grow or shrink to whatever size was needed. This would be a rather large meet up so the dividing walls between two large rooms were removed. This area of the Resort was arranged to allow bot attendance so there was a hallway that led from these rooms to the back entrance where the big frames appeared. It was a multi-media facility and had comfortable chairs for humans and a padded bench for the bots. Ratchet would come to this first conversation and others would arrive for those parts that needed their input. Right now, the burden was Ratchet's.

Chairs were arranged around long tables that faced toward the huge outside windows that formed the walls that ran along the outside. A huge buffet of delectable food and drink ran along one wall. A large monitor capable of hooking into any media device brought by humans through undisclosed but intensely advanced wi-fi was available and cast the images shown on it to larger than human size.

Judy Fulton, Judy Witwicky and Barbara Morshower with her daughter, Lois watched as Sarah Lennox directed the buffet. It would showcase the incredible skills of their human and Cybertronian cooking and baking staff. The place was immaculate. Outside, the grand plaza of the Resort was abuzz with humans going this way and that, dining, watching the colony beyond through the devices, entering or leaving the theater, lounging, hanging around, or heading for the outdoor spaces in the huge terrarium-like greenery beyond. It was happy, filled with those going on their bus trips or coming back. Food was had at the several restaurants, shops were open that had been expanded three times over to accommodate Cybertronian products and demand for them, and all was well.

"How do you think this will go, Mama?" Lois asked her mother. She was now the assistant to all of them, the right-hand femme that everyone depended upon to keep the ship afloat. They had promoted Mela, the former brain trust who kept them all moving forward to general office manager and colonial interface agent for the Resort. It was an instant hit among the mini- and micro-mini-con community.

"I think it'll go well. Ratchet's no fool," Barbara replied.

"What do you really think about that many humans living here, Barbara?" Sarah asked as she joined them.

"I think we lose a lot of our unique lifestyle. I dread the first time someone gets caught doing something stupid or assumes something. We have a good reputation. I don't want to lose it," Barbara replied. "It all lies on Ratchet and Optimus."

"Then I think we're in good hands," Judy Fulton said. At least, she hoped so.

-0-At the back door of the facility

Ratchet and Ironhide waited outside the air lock as Gavin Pritchard worked to let them in. Once they were, Ratchet knelt beside the British soldier and all around good guy to get the temperature of the room. "What's the situation look like, Gavin?"

"They're gathering and they have their plan. I don't know if you've seen it but they're ready to present it. They have video as well," Gavin said.

Ratchet nodded. "What's the rest of the resort up to?"

"They're having a great time. We had a couple of drunks fall into the pool but it was good natured. All in all, we're in good shape," he replied with a chuckle.

Ratchet stood. "So are we. Let the games begin," he said as the two of them followed Gavin up the corridor to the meeting room. Outside all along the way, the sandy beauty of Mars rolled to the horizon. The odd shapes of eroded volcanic rock which often showed up as strange figures on NASA images popped up here and there. When they reached the conference room it was filling up. Tourists stood at the door and some pulled up chairs along the back wall to sit and listen. No one cared that they were there as the conference group gathered their presentation for the Ambassador Plenipotentiary to hear.

Ratchet walked in, then nodded as the group applauded. He grinned at them, then found his seat. Sitting carefully, he glanced at Ironhide who stood next to him in a menacing, hulking manner. Doctor Andre Baudin and Owen Harris who had come in that morning due to conflicts on Earth walked up to him. Ratchet stared at them, then hit the entire room with a barrage of scans. Everyone paused to turn to him in surprise. Ratchet grinned. "I do that as a courtesy for every human I meet. I will send you data via email later that will give you an overview of your health. I would act on it, humans."

Owen Harris, one of those who planned to not only help build the habitat but to live there as a managing director nodded. "Thank you, Ambassador."

"Don't mention it," Ratchet said. They had expected this one and his other billionaire compatriots. It would be good intel to spar with him over this.

"Good morning, Ambassador," Baudin said. "I'm happy to be here. This resort is an amazing complex."

"It is that. Complex," Ratchet said. "We're not willing to share tech just so you know. That part hasn't changed. What tech we share with Earth is of the non-lethal variety and it's given with minimal if any payment expected."

"We understand," Harris said. He understood their position but it sat sideways in his craw. Just the scans alone that Ratchet had done to ascertain their health had the potential to make zillions and he was sure they were related to other lucrative things as well.

The room filled swiftly. Barbara Morshower walked to the podium. "If everyone can come to order, we can begin," she said. The entire event was being broadcast to Earth starting from the moment the room was being set up. Talking heads all over the world were chatting as the crews worked, both human and bots. When the women appeared they were discussed as well including suppositions about whether any of them were good with the proposal or not. None of them had agreed to an interview before hand so everyone could only guess. "If you can sit, we can begin."

Everyone including Harris and Baudin walked to their seats, sat, then waited. Barbara Morshower along with Judy Fulton, Lonnie Epps, and Sarah Lennox stood around or along side of the podium as Judy Witwicky herded people to their places. She joined them too. "Thank you," Barbara said. "My name is Barbara Morshower. This is Lonnie Epps, Sarah Lennox, Judy Fulton, and Judy Witwicky. These two," she said motioning to two femme bots to come closer, "are Syrik of Praxus and DS of Iacon. They are our Cybertronian partners in this facility. All of us run and manage this resort for the good of all. The point of it is to allow anyone who wants to come access to Mars and the comforts of a once-in-a-lifetime vacation off world. It also serves as common ground for us and the bots to learn about each other and to grow a strong united relationship.

"My partners and I have had the privilege of living here and making friends among the Cybertronians for some time and we've become part of the life here. We love this world and we love the bots. The Cybertronian people have invited us to join them as fellow citizens, all of us and our families. We live here, the Consulate, Sciences Habitat, N.E.S.T. Headquarters and On-World Garrison, the Family Habitat, and Earth 1, peacefully and with a united vision and purpose. All of us are welcome because we live here with respect. We are part of the life.

"Now we come together to discuss expanding human habitation here. We have sticking points and dueling points and points of agreement. I can understand the desire to do this but understand how much this will mean to those of us already here. We have a good reputation and friendships as sacred as family. We'd hate to put that into jeopardy because someone didn't come here with respect. This facility exists because of their technical expertise and trust of and in us.

I would like to introduce our great good friends, our dear friends and fellow Cybertronians, Ironhide of Praxus and Ratchet of Iacon," she said to great applause. "Ratchet is the Ambassador Plenipotentiary of the Prime and Cybertronian people. He handles all diplomatic enterprises and relays his findings to the Prime who is leader of a vastness of empire and responsibility that's hard to imagine. Ironhide is the Master of the Autobot Armed Forces and comes from a fabled family of soldiers. We're happy to have you and without further ado, we would turn the meeting over to you, Ratchet."

Ratchet grinned as the room applauded. The women and two femmes walked to a table set aside for them and sat. The cameras turned to Ratchet. "Greetings," he said. "I'm glad to welcome you and by extension, the viewing audience of Earth to this meeting. Here we will decide what's feasible and what isn't regarding a greater presence of humans on this planet. Right now, we house and care for 1,000 humans in different habitats all over the colony, some of them many years in standing. You're asking for a lot and I expect that you've gone over the caveats that doomed your last proposal. We're ready to hear what you have to say. So, please, begin," Ratchet said with a grin.

Owen Harris glanced at Andre Baudin, then stood. "Ambassador Ratchet, Master Ironhide, thank you for the opportunity to speak to you about this, the most important forward step in the history of my species."

/ … yeah … I bet, slagger … / -Ironhide of Praxus

-0-TBC 4-24-17 **edited 4-25-17**


	486. Chapter 486

The Diego Diaries: Meet Up (dd5 486)

-0-Meeting in the Resort of Autobot City

He stood before the podium that was turned to face Ratchet. Everyone sat quietly as the main benefactor of the project, someone with a science reputation and futurist tendencies laid out the introduction to their proposal. He spoke in clear tones as he gave a general overview not only of what they wanted to do but what it might lead onward, hopefully, toward a larger, more active settlement. As he did, Rick Harris, his son, walked through the group to sit in the empty chair next to his father's. He sat down to listen intently.

"We understood your reservations from our earlier proposals, then took those caveats back to the drawing board. Our project is being conceived by the finest minds our people possess in all the fields necessary to create a habitat for another planet. Our ultimate goal is a large permanent presence on Mars. We won't try to downplay that aspiration, nor trick you into believing we don't. We do. However, we are ready to work toward such a future one step at a time, earning your trust through our own actions.

"We have devised a habitat that will house 5,000 humans. It's small but it's a good start. We can conduct our studies on the effects of Mars on human physiology and psychology in association with the Sciences Habitat, adding more subjects to the project with our own inhabitants including those who are both young and old. We will be willing to work within the limitations of the Prime's directives, receiving materials brought from space for our projects, all of which will be hard sciences for the first few years.

"Our scientists will be carefully vetted and profiled so that personality conflicts can be avoided as much as possible. We will be bringing forward a team dedicated to the project who is willing to abide by the rules and regulations including those of the Prime. We are aware that we would have limitations upon us and that we would have to abide by the laws of the colony just like all the other humans do who are here," he said as behind them a number of scientists from the Sciences Habitat as well as several Earth 1 inhabitants arrived to sit together against the back wall. The cameras played on them, then returned to Harris.

"We are prepared to be a benefit. We're also aware that the housing of our colony would come from you with certain exceptions. We are grateful for your assistance given the level of technology humanity currently supports. We also understand the restrictions on technology as enshrined in the Tyrest Treaties that are enforced throughout the Cybertronian Empire. We will abide by them and all other local laws.

"We are prepared to be good neighbors and citizens. We are prepared to prove ourselves. We would be willing to send our children to Cybertronian schools, assist the colony in philanthropic enterprises and show our willingness to become an asset rather than a liability at every opportunity that presents itself. We admit that we didn't get off on the best foot initially. We were consumed with the possibility of our project to the degree that we didn't consider the feelings of you who would be our major benefactors, nor the degree of manners that the situation required. For that, we apologize. We hope you accept and listen with an open mind to the project that we're going to present today. It is our hope that together, we can join you in space and earn your respect. Thank you, Ambassador," Harris concluded to applause.

Ratchet grinned. "It was never our condition to deny you that possibility. All sentient beings at some point look upward and consider this step. What we don't want here is discord or anyone who is unwilling to become part of the greater team and community. The humans that live here are loved. Even the newest group, the Consulate staff, and consuls are well liked and welcome here. We are open to your proposal but we aren't open to the societal slag that you could bring with you. You don't treat each other very well back on Earth."

Harris nodded. "We want to be an example for everyone everywhere of how we could live together. We hope you give us the benefit of a doubt."

"My processor is open. It's up to you to make the deal that we can all live with. We aren't going to disturb our colonial balance and tranquility by clutching a viper to our breast as someone on Earth so succinctly put it. Please … let me see what you got," Ratchet said with a grin.

Harris nodded, then turned to Baudin. "Doctor Andre Baudin of Harvard University will tell you about our philosophy for this project and what we aspire toward. Andre?"

Andre stood, then walked to the front with his folder. Placing it on the podium, opening to the first page, he grinned at Ratchet and Ironhide. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Ambassador. You are a wily opponent and I delight in speaking with you."

Ratchet chuckled. "If you say so, Mr. Baudin. I enjoy our little chats." The room chuckled, then Baudin began. "There are many space agencies on Earth, Mr. Ambassador, but they all have similar mission statements about what they do and our planet. We all want to advance technology, to explore the unknown, the advance general and specific science, to ensure that our species flourishes off-world and on, to find other life, and to make associations of peace and mutual support between them. 'To fly what others only imagine' someone once said. I believe that speaks for all of us and perhaps even for you, yourselves.

"We are a young species and our curiosity is among our strongest features. We want to know what's over the next hill. We have always wanted to find out the answer to the greatest questions, among them, 'are we alone?'. Your appearance on Earth answered that greatest of all unknowns. But by doing that, your presence has opened up a box filled with countless others. We want to know. We want to experience and adventure. We want to help Earth with all its problems. We want to advance too.

"Our colony is the end result of a great longing and though we understand your reluctance to accommodate that many of us outside the carefully constructed structures of what human habitation already is here, we would like the opportunity to show you that trust, mutual respect, and mutual assistance is possible and probable between us. Mars has always been one of the most beloved planets in our solar system. It was the mystery planet, one where we conjectured that life might exist. We yearned to explore it and through our arguably feeble attempts, we have learned a lot. Having groups of humans living here already, having this fabulous resort help others who might never have that opportunity has been a remarkable thing among our people. It has opened horizons that we didn't even know existed.

"Now we want the next step. We understand how we must have sounded with our first proposal. We looked at Mars through the optics of possession. We always believed and thought that the planets, moons and other bodies of this solar system were 'ours'. We came to you about Mars with the same attitude and only upon reflection do we understand the offense caused. You once said, Ambassador, that possession is nine points of the law. You were right. You live here now. We ourselves have international laws and treaties prohibiting us from owning any body in space and it was a fallacy for us to expect you to honor what we ourselves have forbidden, the ownership and possession of the planet.

"We want to come to explore Mars, to find within the framework of science and philosophy answers to the great questions that have echoed through the eons for all of us. Where did we come from? Who is out there in the darkness? What great truths can be discovered by being here? We want to know what you yourselves have already answered and we want the joy of discovering it too. We come to you with humility. We didn't before. We came to you in arrogance with demands and expectations we expected you to fulfill.

"You are right about our treatment of each other and our environment on Earth. We are guilty as charged. We are prepared to follow the rules of the colony in accordance with environmental and industrial law. We are prepared to follow the laws and rules of the colony outside of our human habitation. We have charters, all of the habitations, that were drawn up to delineate the manner of living to which both sides would adhere within the walls of our living spaces. Our charter inside is based on the law and procedures similar to that of the other human habitats. We are also prepared to be an independent habitat without imposing any controls over the others. We will all be autonomous. The Earth Consortium, the United Nations, and the N.E.S.T Global Command control the others and will continue to do so. There will be no changes in the governing structure because we will be here.

"We hope that you understand that we have listened to colonists from Earth 1, Sciences Habitat, a few members of the Family Group including the directors of this facility, The Resort at Autobot City, and N.E.S.T. Command. We are sorry for our aggressive posture before. It was borne out of a desire that was unbridled to begin a big adventure here. We hope that we can come here to earn your trust and respect. Thank you, Mr. Ambassador," Baudin concluded.

A wash of applause followed as he waited for Ratchet to speak to him. Ratchet was having a heated conversation with Ironhide at the moment …

 **:YOU SLAGGER! YOU TELL ME THAT *I* CAN'T HAVE HIM BUT YOU BROUGHT HIM! NICE TRY DAMPENING HIS SIGNATURE BUT YOU KNOW I COULD FIND THEM IN A SNOW STORM DURING AN AVALANCHE WHILE A VOLCANIC ERUPTION WAS GOING ON!:** -Ironhide weighing in

 **:FRAG YOU, IRONHIDE! YOU CAN TAKE A HIKE!:** -Ratchet with a gentle rebuttal

It was silent in the room a moment, then Ratchet leaned slightly forward. "Excuse me a moment." He popped his hold, then reached in. A tiny winger with a dollie in each servo appeared. He blinked, looked around, then smiled brilliantly. "I want you to see this one. This is Prowler and he's our son." With that, Ratchet set the baby down on the floor.

Prowler looked up at both of them, then turned toward the audience who were staring at him with rapt silence. He stared back, then looked up at Ratchet. {"Ada. Who are they?"} he asked in flawless NeoCybex.

{"People who love you."} Ratchet replied as Ironhide gave him a sideways glance.

("I can kip them?"} he asked pointing to the humans who stared at him like he was the most exciting tremendous thing they ever saw in person, which for most if them, it was.

{How about going to Aunt Judy, Auntie Syrek, and Auntie DS and giving them a kiss?"} Ratchet suggested.

Prowler smiled at Ratchet, then the humans before walking to Syrek who leaned down to kiss him. Everyone watched him walk around the table kissing and getting kissed by everyone including the humans. Then he walked to Ironhide to lean his face upward. Ironhide, Doomsday Machine of the Autobots, a mech who had singlehandedly blown up an entire planet once to save another one, a tyrannosaurus of a mechanism, and all around da-da leaned down to kiss his son. Prowl 'kipped' him, then danced with happiness.

The crowd laughed, their delight freezing him in place. He stared at them with an Optimus Prime dollie in one servo and a teddy bear in the other, then looked at Ratchet. His little chevron flared his puzzlement, then his pleasure. Ratchet grinned at him, then he looked at the humans. He smiled brilliantly, then walked toward Andre Baudin. He paused before him, then held out his teddy bear dollie. Baudin glanced at Ratchet.

"You have to kiss his dollie. It's a thing. A sparkling seal-of-approval thing," Ratchet replied.

Everyone in the room was tense with excitement and pleasure at the baby's appearance. It was more than most of them had hoped to see. Baudin grinned, then leaned down to kiss the dollie. When he had, Prowler danced in a circle boing-boinging his patter of joy.

Ironhide grinned, then scooped him up. Glancing smugly at Ratchet, he nodded. "See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya."

Ratchet smirked. **"WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BE ME?!"** he replied.

Huge laughter and applause filled the room as Ironhide walked to the corridor to disappear with a baby who waved his dollies at the crowd. When he was gone, Ratchet turned to the humans. "Let me tell you something about our own mission statement and philosophy." He sat, then glanced at Baudin who had halted his progress to his seat.

"That was our son, Prowler. He's one of 27 or so kids that Ironhide and I are parentally responsible for. In our culture, adoptions are normal and adult adoptions even more so. Family is everything and I can tell you from a point of view from where our families were obliterated, this place is sacred ground. Families are being made and put back together here and everywhere else that Prime controls. Megatron killed entire families when he found them because they were a distraction. Obliteration isn't just a word for us. Families were hidden in their faction like the gold they were. Here, we can live openly and freely and we do.

"My son will never know what we lived through. He goes to a private pre-school where he excels. He doesn't go there because we want our noses stuck up in the air in superiority. He goes there because we get him back for half the day which district schools don't allow because they don't do that kind of alternative programming. Ironhide loves his children and likes to keep them with him the way he was with his own parents so he goes. That's the only reason Prowler isn't in the regular school system with everyone else. It isn't because he's better somehow. It's because it serves our needs. Every child is a step back from extinction and nothing is too good for them, thus, we are touchy about adding new elements into the mix. We have our future walking around to protect. We will. With everything we got.

"All of our kids go to school because it's now the law. On Cybertron before the war, only high caste kids went. We were pushed to revolution and it was revolution due to extreme inequality that burned down our world. It's the greatest of luck that we could regroup here and find ourselves again. We aren't repeating any of the slag that put us here either. No one has pride of place over anyone else. Everyone is as good as anyone else. We're striving to rebuild our culture and our unity. Our unity is everything.

"Prime believes that all sentient beings have the right to be free. **ALL** of them. He also believes that the good things in life … freedom of thought, movement and action, food, health care, education, and dignified work are also the right of all sentient beings. We have a cashless society because no one is left out, no one is left behind, no one is discarded. **No one.** For those of us charged with caring for our people and culture, with protecting the process of living here, it's no small thing for us to be vigilant when a new factor is added.

"The humans here are our friends, our brothers- and sisters-at-arms and our families too. We love and respect them. We bled and suffered together. It's no small thing the feelings that we have for the humans living here. We're still getting to know the consuls and their staff at the Consulate. So far, we see a group that gets us and gets this place. This is our home and we live here with as much care and dignity as we can muster. They return that to us and we have mutual respect and unity.

"Bringing the mob in through your project is putting that to the test. As long as you understand that outside of the habitat you're subject to our laws and oversight, that anyone who violates the law will have no recourse through their nationality or species identity to claim exemption, then we have a basis from which to build upon. If any human here now broke the law, they would face Cybertronian consequences, then permanent expulsion from the planet. Our life here is peaceful and productive. The humans here along with the Hu-An have been exemplary and with their presence in our life, we are enriched by the experience.

"We'd have no guarantee that you'd be either a problem or a solution. We're unclear about your process. I'd have to know more about that along with everything else. We're not going to allow an elite population to come here at the expense of the many. This Resort is the solution to that problem. I'd have to know more about how you'll pick those who'd come. I expect that you will present information that addresses this. Given our own unfortunate experiences with the high-toned, you can imagine our lack of patience to import that among us and our humans here through this project."

Baudin nodded. "We shall explain everything, Ambassador. Right now, I would like to have Jun Lee step forward to explain the facility itself, its purposes and design considerations." He stepped back to the table as a tall thin man stepped forward. He nodded to Ratchet. "Ambassador Ratchet, I'm Jun Lee, Master Engineer as well as Chief Designer of the Project. Let me tell you something about the facility."

As he did, Jetta and Mack entered the room from the corridor behind. They grinned, then Jetta leaned down. "Are we late?"

Ratchet smiled. "You're just in time, progeny-mine," he said.

-0-TBC 4-25-17 **edited 4-26-17**


	487. Chapter 487

The Diego Diaries: Plans (dd5 487)

-0-At the conference

Jun Lee showed with schematics, videos, and artistic renderings the physical plant that they wanted to build. It was beautiful, set on pilings to raise it off the ground and covered a huge area. The building was a massive octagonal shape with three story windows forming the outside walls. In the center, rather in a pentagonal shape, five spaces with massive clear domes signaled light and agricultural areas for the facility. One of the mission's focuses was to raise food to see how it grew on Mars so they could be independent producers. What sorts of food could grow and how they'd have to manage special conditions was about 40% of the stated goals of the facility.

It was rather beautiful, covering a large area with a landing pad on top at one end and a bank of elevators nearby. Underneath in one corner was a ground building that came down from the facility overhead, that was obviously an entrance way for trucks and other vehicles. It was a metallic silver color, was suffused with outside light and had a bank of antennas and other communications devices protruding overhead. With a touch to his ipad, Lee peeled off the roof. Looking down inside, it was easier to see the details.

"Ambassador, the top floor is going to be the agricultural zone. The light that we have built in with the five domes will be assisted by spectrum lighting in the roof. We're going to be experimenting on different plants so we can at some point supply the habitat with all the homegrown food we require. We will also keep chickens for eggs, sheep, and goats for milk, and host a number of small animals to study in this environment. None of the animals that live here will be used for food. We will ship in a balanced array of food items for the facility but no onsite animals will be food items themselves.

"We also expect to have pets including birds. We're also going to study the birds and other animals in the Resort Habitat. We want to see what sorts of farming can be feasible here. Notice that the domes will house trees of all manner besides fruit and flowering plants. The other areas are divided by food stuffs. Sector A will be the truck garden where vegetables and fruits will be grown. Sector B will be grains and rices. Sector C will be our animal farm because the light will be conducive to their good overall health and vitality. Sector D will be our specialty area where we utilize different kinds of plants for crossbreeding. That is also where we will house insects that will be set into the garden areas at regular intervals to be studied. Sector E will be the science labs. We're going to be keeping bees in the domed areas for the trees and flowers. We will be studying the effect of Mars on everything.

"If we go to level two from level three, you can see the science and administration areas." The view changed with the top level evaporating to expose the second floor. "This is our office area where we will do our work, communications where we will also house a broadcast station for television and radio. We invite the other human habitats to utilize them as well. Our labs for hard sciences, astronomy, geology, biology, agriculture, human physiology, and other areas of study will be here. They will be vast and most of our population will work there.

"The first floor," he said as the second evaporated, "will be housing for families, common areas for relaxation, meeting and conference rooms for on world discussions and conferencing as well as those invited from other habitats, and The City as well as Earth. Here will be entertainment and exercise facilities, our school for children, a commercial area with restaurants, a grocery and other businesses that will be available for our population."

"Do you intend to make them cashless or are you holding to your own model of Earth?" Ratchet asked with curiosity.

"They will be cashless. These are perks provided for our crews and their families in settings that are familiar and comforting. We're also putting in a swimming pool this time and a playground for the children. We want our crews and their families to feel at home and to create a greater family together. In section 5B, you can see our medical facilities which will be working with those at Earth1, N.E.S.T., and the Consulate to provide the best possible care for our people, especially in emergencies.

"Please note that every floor is fifty feet high to the ceiling. Like Earth1, N.E.S.T. and the Consulate, we designed with you in mind. It would be a rare bot that couldn't come inside and walk anywhere. We hope to meet with you as well over common issues. The space marked C-6 is our auditorium where everyone can come to meet and talk. We left it at the far side and behind the podium, you can see the Martian landscape. We want to make this a beautiful space given our limitations about the outside. We want to make it home."

Lee pressed a button and the bottom ground level came into view. Most of it was clear space with pilings that held up the facility the only sight to see for the most part. Nearby, a building that descended from the first floor to the ground was seen alongside a number of glass enclosed elevators big enough for a bot to use. "This is our vehicle garage and the elevators are designed to take us up when we only have segways. We're going to utilize the enhanced segways that the Consulate uses. We don't want our footprint to be big, thus the piling design. We want to have as little impact on the planet as possible. These pilings are designed to compensate for earthquakes as well. On the roof, we have a landing pad that will hold the average flight vehicle utilized in the colony."

Ratchet nodded. He glanced at Jetta. "What do you think, Maestro?"

"I think its a very sound design. It will require a lot of complex environmental devices to handle condensation and other things. We don't want the farm component to raise the specter of mold and mildew. We have a lot of interesting problems but we troubleshot the plan with the relevant experts including the Hu-An and find it sound. It has the potential for expansion and for evacuation to bunkers underground which we will add ourselves. I would recommend that running evacuation plans become a feature of the outlying habitations. We don't want anyone above ground if there's a problem. Get them used to evacuating to the bunkers and that's a solved problem."

Ratchet nodded. "I will inform Prime. I suppose you sent your recommendations?"

"We did. So did Wheeljack and Perceptor along with Magnus who's on Cybertron at the moment," Jetta replied. "He will be here for the discussion later this afternoon with Prime. I suppose you'll have to skip that because of court and all." Jetta smirked at his ada-in-law.

"Why, youngling, what makes you think I can't multi-task?" Ratchet asked with a big smile. He looked at the humans. "Please continue your presentation, gentlemen."

Jun Lee continued, discussing the apartment living for the families, the division of labor, the schools which would petition to link up with the Autobot City Unified School District like Earth 1 had, the supply chain, the hope for a place on the Colonial Committee along with other concerns and ideas. He stepped down, then Cynthia Tomas stood up to thread her way to the podium. She put her folder down, then smiled at Ratchet. "It's so good to be here and to talk to you, Ambassador. Your son is the sweetest little thing."

Ratchet grinned. "He's a caution as Ironhide says. He didn't want to put him into school because it meant that Prowler would be there all day. So we compromised and placed him at The Circle of Light Preparatory Academy who offers a homeschool-like program for dopes like us. Now Ironhide gets to cart him around like he did with the others."

"He's so sweet. Your children are highly loved on my planet," Cynthia replied with a smile. "I want to talk to you about our communications and information portion of the habitat. Given that your technology eliminates the window of time delay in which our messages travel between Earth and here, we're stepping up our educational and entertainment programming. We're going to have a channel on the public bands for the children of Earth to watch what happens here. That will include cameras pointed out toward the landscape and those inside for viewers back on Earth. We want them to see what life on another world is like among a people who come from another planet.

"We also plan to partner with science programs in universities and research centers all over the Earth with the ultimate hope of including your scientists in the exchange. We want our focus here to be positive and collegial. My part of this is to ensure that it is, that science determined here gets sent home to the benefit of everyone. We know that people want to see this place too so we're planning to pioneer with the utmost integrity. I'm the public relations contact for Earth2 and will handle publicity, programming, all contacts between your government and our installation, as well as anything else that comes up the requires a contact. That includes anything that happens between your legal system and our contingent. I want you to know, Ambassador, we don't plan to conceal or mitigate anything that occurs between us."

Ratchet nodded. "Our information officer is Commander Jazz of Kaon. Jazz manages a lot of the chat and he's a board member of IntraCom. When things get settled, if they do, then put in a call to his office."

"I would like to do that before I go if possible. I would like to make my respects to my counterpart," she said with a smile.

"I'll let Jazz know. He should contact you before you go," Ratchet said.

Cynthia continued, discussing points of commonality that they shared as she made her part of the case for Earth2. Ratchet found he liked her, that her vitals were even and that she was sending sincere energy into her aura. Switching his optics, he glanced at the others. They, for the most part, were the same but for Harris. He was sending tension. They came one after the other, Franz Busch, Carmello DeMello, the three billionaires who discussed the financing of the installation, what financing there was to be had and when it was clear they had laid down their case, Andre Baudin stepped up again. He grinned at Ratchet. "We have made our case and we are open to your input, Ambassador. We hope that you find merit in our plan and the care which we have taken to meet not only our needs but your suggestions. We are very glad to be here, to speak to you and hope that you understand the readiness by which we would become good neighbors. Thank you, sir, for your attention."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you for your efforts. I'm very glad to take this information to Prime to decide whether this plan is doable. We aren't here to tell you no every time you contact us about this. We're here to watch you reach the point where what you want matches what is possible. I cannot speak for Prime. He's wise and will find the answer that suits the information and possibilities. Before you leave, you will have your answer." Ratchet stood. "Thank you for your presentation. Thank you for attending this conference. The more we talk, the better we understand each other. I wish the rest of your visit to be pleasant and informative. I will contact you shortly," Ratchet said.

He turned to the table with the grinning women who were gathered to watch and assist the meeting. "Thank you, ladies." He nodded to the conference group who was standing to clap and applaud. Gavin Pritchard opened the doors to the chamber which Ratchet entered. In seconds, he was gone. The humans attending and others already living here stood in groups in the room breaking down the four hour presentation and what they thought was going to happen. No one would know until later in the day.

-0-Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

Ratchet sat on a chair in the courtroom that would hold the hearing on Slag. Ironhide was there along with Springer, Drift, Hercy, Kup, and Prowl. They were discussing the conference quietly when the court was called and everyone stood. When No-a sat, they did. After a moment of business, Silver called the bailiff to bring in the miscreants. Slag was first because he hadn't been a 'good mech' in the slammer.

The door opened as three big mechs who were guards at the prison carted Slag in. He was bound with energon cuffs and was furious. They had managed to disable his fire function but his swearing capacitor was in great shape. All over his body were burn marks but nothing that looked like more than marring. Ratchet scanned him, then shrugged to the others. "He's not hurt. A good scrub can take care of that." Ratchet grinned. "If you ever wondered what a fire function aimed at energon bars could do, take a look at him."

Everyone did. Everyone grinned.

"Slagger," Ironhide said. "Those are flashback burns."

Ratchet nodded. "It must have been hot in there when he did that. Fire hitting energon bars equals flaring."

Slag paused before No-a, then glared at him. No-a grinned back. "Hello, Slag. I figured I'd see you earlier than this. You were fighting. What do you say?"

" **FRAG YOU!"** Slag said.

"I take that's a not guilty plea," No-a said drily.

Motion in the door in the back of the room revealed Grimlock. Prowl frowned. :Slag. This could get nasty:

:Or interesting: Ratchet replied with a grin.

Grimlock walked in, then stopped beside Slag. "What happened to you?" he asked as he surveyed the chassis of his team mate.

 **"FRAG YOU!"** Slag said with deep irritation.

Grimlock looked at No-a. "Is he going to jail?"

"It depends. He won't enter a plea," No-a said.

Grimlock stared at Slag who glared back. "Enter a plea."

 **"FRAG YOU, GRIMLOCK!"** he snarled back. By then, Snarl, Sludge, and Swoop were entering to sit in the back.

Springer glanced at Prowl with a questioning expression. Prowl leaned closer. "I called Optimus to come. At the first sign of trouble, drop all of them. Stun setting if you think it's wise."

Springer snickered. "Okay."

Grimlock turned to No-a. "He's guilty. What's his sentence?"

" **FRAG YOU, GRIMLOCK!"** Slag said with surprised anger.

"You hit Ratchet. You're guilty," Grimlock said.

Slag turned toward Grimlock. "Frag **you** , Grimlock," he said with a dark tone to his voice.

"Oh frag," Prowl muttered to himself. "I hate Dinobots."

-0-TBC 4-26-17 **edited 4-28-17**


	488. Chapter 488

The Diego Diaries: Plans (dd5 488)

NOTE: Silverhornd had a great idea for this and I included it in the discussion. Optimus had a notion and he will unveil it soon enough. Right now, on with the show.

-0-Courtroom

Optimus walked in just in time to see Slag headbutt Grimlock in the face. Grimlock staggered back, then swung on Slag. Slag flew backward into the guards who staggered to catch him. Optimus felt futility surge through him, half his own, half Prowl's, then glanced at three Dinobots sitting in a row watching the show.

Swoop glanced back. "Hi, Optimus. Slag doesn't want to go to jail."

Prime nodded. "You aren't going to get into this are you?" he asked the three.

They grinned at him. "No," Snarl said. "Grimlock has this."

Optimus stared at them, then Grimlock who had Slag by a hammerlock. The big Dinobot glanced at No-a who was calmly watching the show. **"SLAG PLEADS GUILTY! WHAT DO YOU SAY, NO-A?!"** he asked.

" **FRAG YOU, GRIMLOCK!"** Slag managed. He was held fast and could only bellow.

"Well, since it would seem that Grimlock is the attorney of record," No-a said with a grin, "I think four orns in jail will do it. Could you help the guards, Grimlock?"

Grimlock nodded. "No problem," he said as he began to drag Slag toward the door that led to the lockup. The big guards would follow, then the door would slam shut. Everyone stared at each other a moment, then the other Dinobots who stood, nodded to everyone, then walked out.

Prowl who was standing himself, ready to unsub a gun if necessary stared at the door a moment. "I hate Dinobots."

Optimus grinned. "I noticed." He turned to the judge. "Thank you, No-a."

"No problem, Optimus. It's always entertaining," No-a said with a grin. "Speaking of entertaining … let in the next group."

With that, the door opened and mini-cons fogged in. Leaving with grins on their faces, Optimus and crew walked out to go to The Fortress to discuss the plan for Earth2.

-0-Moments later

They gathered, all of those who were relevent to the decision. They came to sit, some with datapads and others with drinks. Given it was Prime's decision and that he probably already made up his mind, they were here to be his sounding boards, the ones who gave answers to his questions as he worked out what he would allow. Ratchet glanced at him as some of the Senior Autobots walked in to sit. "How was Cybertron?"

"Very well," Optimus replied. "We signed off on four districts of reconstruction in Iaon and there's more coming in the other areas. We now house nearly a million in that area and the sub-districts beyond the Divide."

"The Divide that's no more," Prowl said with satisfaction. The Divide was a barrier that kept the 'riff raff' out of the areas favored by high and mid-caste individuals. That most of the personnel settling down to talk could never pass that wall was the subtext to any discussion of terrain on Cybertron.

Prime turned to Ratchet. "What are your impressions, Ratchet?"

"Well, my scans tell me that most of them are deeply sincere about being good here and part of the overall home team," Ratchet began. "Harris radiates tension, which is understandable given the stakes. The others seem to be ready to play within the rules. I don't detect the rigidity that was in them before. Some of them like Cynthia Tomas and Jun Lee appear to be candidates for cultivation. Their motives appear to be purer than most."

Optimus nodded. "I have all of your reports that the structure itself is sound and a good overall planned development," he said to his mechs as the door opened. Typhoon, Metroplex, Fortress Maximus, Caminus, Metrohex, and a newcomer, a huge newcomer entered. They pulled chairs, then sat. Ty grinned. "Don't let us end the party."

Prime grinned. "Welcome. You came and so did you, Paribolus. Welcome to the Primal Colony world of Mars."

The big mech stood, then bowed. "I am honored to be here, Optimus Prime. I am yours to command. Whatever you desire of me, that will I do with gratitude," he said in a deep voice, speaking in a very old fashioned manner.

Prime stood, then nodded his helm. "I am honored to receive your service and declare to you my gratitude that you are here. We are in need of your greatness and wisdom, Paribolus."

The big mech waited for Prime to sit because it was obvious that he was old, had the old manner toward holiness and was filled with greatness. He was taller than everyone there by many feet, perhaps standing nearly 40 feet tall. He was huge and bore the tattoos and hashmarks of a very fabled life on the pretender shell that allowed him to be here in the room with them. This mech was a legend among the big frames. He was a warrior-class dreadnought with as many formats as one could possess for a big ship. He could be a battle platform, a battleship, a cargo carrier, a colony ship, and a multiple use station geared to whatever was needed. He had a superior transformational ability and was smart, tactical and utterly fearless. It wasn't known what made this mech afraid, such was his abandon in battle. As like all his frame, he was spark bound unto death in his devotion to Prime and The People. "How may I serve, Lord Optimus?"

Prime sat back considering his staff. They were astonishing talented individuals and their suggestions were taken into consideration. Prowl wanted to arrest Harris, expose him to the world and show the humans that they had been led astray by this man, his confederates and their power grabbing. He wanted to tell Earth that they were supporting the terrorists that had bombed the innocent and made life difficult with their propoganda. They had no fear it would seem. It was clear that they were trying to contact Razorclaw, supplying MECH and the Family with money and intel as well as other treasonous acts. They had discussed the notion thoroughly, then set it aside for now.

If they sprung on these people now, those on Earth that hadn't been rooted out would go to ground. They wouldn't have another chance again because the enemy would be aware that the bots were on to them. It would begin all over again, the effort to find everyone and bring them down. Who knew what cornered rats would do when they were against the wall?

It was satisfying in the moment but problematic long term.

Other plans were too before Prime read an email from Dai Altas that all of the dreadnoughts had been found and ferried to Soft Space. He had told them of the group and their membership, their fitness and their readiness to come to serve him in any capacity he would need.

He had needs but most of them didn't have the capacity. One did and would with only minor repairs. He had been 'The Hunter', the member of their small class who had taken everyone to places of hiding and who had brought to their bitter end a lot of those who would kill them for their tech. When metro-titans with Dai Atlas contacted him at last, Paribolus helped get his family to safety. When he heard that Prime lived, that there was need to protect their people and that Cybertron had fallen without a shot, he had headed immediately toward Mars. Prime was the One Who Comes. Cybertron was enough for him to know that.

Now he sat at the conference table waiting for the First Disciple of Primus Himself to tell him how he could serve. He did so in the company of his kinfolk surrounded by Autobots. It didn't get better than this.

Prime leaned forward on his elbows. "You have enormous mass and have a transformational skill none of your family possesses, correct?"

Paribolus nodded. "That is correct. What do you wish of me? I will do it."

Prime nodded to Prowl who slid Paribolus a datapad. He picked it up, read it swiftly, then glanced at Prime. "Doable. Infinitely."

"Good," Prime said. "We have a problem to settle, one that endangers all of us and we need a seasoned mech with great skill and wisdom to help us find resolution. You are that mech."

"Then it is done," Paribolus said with his deep voice and serious demeanor. "I am yours to command."

That was when Prime filled everyone in on his plans. Everyone was good to go.

-0-At 1600 Terran Military Clock, The Resort at Autobot City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

They gathered swiftly. None of them expected the answer this soon. It made them nervous and a few looked sick to their stomachs. They sat fiddling as the meeting was reconvened. After a moment of nervous twitter, rumbles in the floor let them know that bots were coming. Ratchet appeared, nodded with a grin, then moved to one side. Prowl entered, cool, calm, collected, and took the other side. Ultra Magnus was next, gigantic, serious of demeanor and handsome. He moved to stand next to Ratchet. That was when Optimus Prime, himself, appeared.

Everyone stood up, some bumping chairs. They stared upward at a bot of enormous gravity and character. He was handsome in an entirely relatable way, had bright piercing blue optics and a calmness about him that they could feel. His energy, the aura that identified Optimus to other Cybertronians before they even saw him was also available to humans. They felt it, the strength, peacefulness and wisdom that was him.

He stared at them, then nodded. "I am Optimus Prime. Please sit."

Everyone did. The room was electric and so was the broadcast that kicked on when word came to get together. Optimus looked them over, then turned his gaze to Owen Harris. He stared at the figure of his nemesis, then nodded. Harris nodded back. "I am here to deliver the decision regarding plans for another Earth habitat on Mars. My decision is final and you will abide by it.

"I am agreeing to this modified plan with caveats. My caveats are not negotiable. I have brought some of my officers to outline and underscore what they are," Prime said nodding to the others with him. "They will explain some of them now. This is our colonial city administrator and master of the colony, Commander Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus looked like a statue. He was stern of demeanor and uncannily handsome, something that he neither knew nor cared to know. He was a dedicated mech, one totally devoted to the Autobot Cause, Optimus Prime, and their mission. He glanced at the humans who were sitting in a state of nervous agitation and expectation. "I am Ultra Magnus, the director of the colony and part of the Prime's Senior Staff. I am the one who you will interface with regarding your installation. It is my job to protect the People and make things work. That will apply to you as well.

"You may not expect to be given any latitude for your actions if you break the law outside of your habitation. Your citizenship is not a get out of jail card. That being said, we are going to take precautions with the habitat including building in what are called 'punishment protocols', programming that is designed to make anyone tapping into the systems, trying to take apart anything, poking holes, hacking, or anything else that mars, tampers with, changes, modifies, or otherwise makes things different very sorry they did. It will do a couple of things … one, you will alert the security team that monitors the safety of all non-Cybertronian habitations day and night and two, you will provoke an electrical discharge that will make you sorry you were born.

"We will come immediately and the caveat will be, you will let us in on demand. At no time in your placement here will you deny entrance. That holds with all the habitats and yours is no different. We will go to the point of trouble to see what is occuring. If it appears that there was human tampering, we will investigate, proffer charges, try the individuals involved, exact the proper punishments, then deport you. You will be banned for life. We are working under a number of restrictions that hold from Cybertron. The Tyrest Treaties forbid the transportation, relinquishing, sale, or sharing of our technology to anyone who is unauthorized to receive it. They were designed to prevent species from harming each other with our advance tech.

"I am the designated Tyrest enforcer," Magnus said. His expression hardened into something unyielding. "I will chase you to the seventh circle of Hell if you attempt to procure that which is not yours. It's either my way … or the hard way." It was quiet for a moment. "Are there any questions about the habitat or our resolve to defend our technology?"

No one spoke so he continued. "If there are questions or problems, the system will alert and we will come. The habitat will be built to specs which means that we have to use protected technology to keep you alive and well. Therefore, it is the decision of the Prime that the entire facility will be built from the ground up before anyone moves inside. It will be made complete entirely."

"Sir," Harris interrupted. He stood. "I would like to know why we can't help you. I would like to know how long this might take? What about situations that require changes that come up in any building project? How will it come together without us?"

"We're very good at building things well and quickly. We've had to innovate over the centuries with construction raising it well in a short period of time," Ratchet said. "It isn't going to be a problem raising this building quickly. We have two migrations coming so we have a deadline to get it made. We've finished a new habitation zone and we're halfway through a performing arts center. We have a window of time to do this and we will use it before the refugees land here. We don't want you in the way, to put it simply. We don't want to worry about you being hurt. Allow us our talents and systems. We have constructed huge things in very little time over millions of years and they're still standing and functioning the way they were intended."

Harris stared at Ratchet, then the hard unyielding expression of Magnus. "Very well. Can you give us a timeline on the project?"

Optimus stared at Harris a moment. "We can build the entire project in a month or less to our own exacting standards. If I wish it and I may, we can do it in half that time or less because we have skilled workers and an industrial base that is used to making high quality, specific materials in almost no time. Most of it can be constructed in a prefabrication method. Our tech that will keep you alive and well is built into the walls. If you so much as hammer a nail into them or unscrew a cabinet door, you will strike or trigger safeties on that tech. I would also tell you that none of the materials used in construction can be damaged or rennovated by any tool that you possess. They are made from Cybertronian methods and materials. All you will do is trigger the security system and bring a rescue team running."

The humans stared at him a moment in disbelief. "A month or less?" Jun Lee stammered.

"Or less. Much less," Magnus said. "I transferred the diagrams and plans to Scar before we came here to discuss this." He looked at the humans. "Scar is the Master of the Plant at the Industrial Park Cities. He is already breaking them down among the departments. I would expect that there are piles of materials ready to go even now. We are efficient and when we have a task, we do it to a great level of coordination and excellence."

Harris who was still shocked nodded. "It would appear so."

"It would do you well to take care of things at your end. You will be brought over by space bridge to ensure that you arrive in the facility together. I expect that families and children will be coming after everyone else is inside and things are up and running. You will bridge in to get here quickly but there will be no bridge facility at your habitat. You will be resupplied by ship and your supplies maintained at the main warehouse where all human resupply is stored now that the population is growing. We will fill you in on our system," Magnus said. "You will be confined to your habitat until everyone is rated to N.E.S.T. standards for outside visitation.

"Most of your inhabitants will not be granted that status until we explore how this will work," he continued. "There are dozens of ways to die here and we are not interested in you finding out the hard way how that works. We will set up a protocol of checking in with you every day. You will report. Our system will be online with the Teletraan node that will be placed in your communications system on the roof which is triggered too and will be maintained by us along with your main plant. It will monitor you and alert us about any problem no matter how small. Sometimes the window of rescue is seconds. Do not forget that. Teletraan itself is a sentient computer system of great size and power. It is not an computer that can be hacked or invaded in any manner. Teletraan will self defend. Understand that.

"We will be working out the relationship as we go. Understand, if we say something is wrong, you will obey our directions about it like anyone else. If we give an alert, you go to the bunkers we will build underneath the habitat. Anyone out in the colony at the time of an alert will be directed to a shelter. No one should attempt to return to the habitat and if you're on a highway somewhere, you will be given instructions. We're a civilization that's still in a state of war with a murdering tyrant. We are at modified martial law. The Prime's authority is primary and supercedes everything and everyone else on world including during emergencies your habitat charters. Any questions?"

They stared at Magnus taking in the words. The biggest statement was that possibly in two weeks they would be living on this planet with 5,000 humans in a state-of-the-art habitat in a state-of-the-art colony on the Red Planet. It was almost too much to take in.

-0-Nearby, in a holding pattern near Ceres

The crews that flooded Paribolus worked swiftly alleviating the ship of pain, damage and outdated tech. His essence was on Mars in pretender tech going over the schematics of the new grounder configuration that was going to be his contribution to the peace of his people. Paribolus the Great, The Hunter, the scourge of his enemies was going to become the largest human habitation on Mars, Earth2.

The humans would have no clue.

-0-TBC 4-26-17 **edited 4-28-17**


	489. Chapter 489

The Diego Diaries: Plans (dd5 489)

-0-Early that following morning

They gathered at the window of the habitat drawn by the rumbling overhead of ships flying by. They arose, most of the occupants, then took their binoculars and cameras to the windows west of where the noise appeared to be heading. Three of them were members of the Earth2 board staying on to watch and learn the system employed by Earth 1 that interfaced with the colony itself. Gathering, they got there in time to see a ship move overhead, its running lights illuminating the area before fading into the distance.

"Wow," Brandon Clark said as he stared through his binoculars upward. "That's one big cargo vessel."

"They're heading to the wasteland," Hildie Wilkerson said as she watched as well. "Do you think that's where they'll build Earth2?"

"I don't know. I don't know the location," Brandon said. He looked at the others who shrugged as well. "Given that there's nothing that way but desert, given that its flat as a pancake, it's likely that we know where you'll be." He looked again. "They must be landing because the light that way is growing."

The lights began to become stationary on the ground as overhead more ships passed. They appeared to be gathering in the distance. Jarrod Wilkerson joined them, peered through the glasses, then did the calculations. "It looks like they're doing something ten miles or so away. Five miles Cybertronian. It looks like if we squint, we'll be able to see your habitat from here."

In the Consulate, a number of staff and consuls gathered at the windows to watch the show just down the plain from them. There were no roads that way nor was there any footpaths. It was the same sort of terrain in every direction so there was little incentive to go that way even for the adventurous among them. Carly Brooks-Spencer signed off her phone, then turned to the others. "Sam said that's the site for Earth2. The bots are getting on to it now."

"Damn," the consul of Canada said. "They don't wait around. What else did Sam say?"

"He's coming on-world in three days," Carly said with a grin.

The French consul grinned back. "Lucky man," he said as the others laughed. There wasn't one among him who didn't agree.

-0-At Ceres getting ready to leave

They had worked on Paribolus with speed and care. Bringing the big frames up to optimal had become a science here with general and specialist teams for every problem. There were parts fabricated swiftly from schematics and specimens in the databases that allowed speed and accuracy. Given that some were younger than others and thus due to different size differentials, their exacting standards slightly differing from others in their class, the work teams were always preparing replacements and add-ons to specific requirements. Paribolus was no exception.

He was the biggest dreadnought ever created and during the vastness of his life, he had grown even bigger. No one Cybertronian would probably ever be as big as him and because he was, his transformational capacity was greater than perhaps anyone but those of the Pantheon. He had more formats than any other titan and was deployed to more situations than any other. Thus, only Metroplex and Typhoon could boast the range of experience that he could bring to the table.

Ratchet who was the only one skilled and experienced enough to sign off on the titans once they were refitted stood on the deck of the vast mechanism. He ran through the various tests and data files before turning to the crew who would fly him into the system. "I find him sound. He's all yours."

Ratchet walked to the elevator, caught a bridge to Ops Center where he would debrief everyone, then join them for the big mech's touchdown. Tomorrow, they would have to make sure the humans stayed away from the worksite which was currently getting its 'wall'.

-0-At the site

The site was under construction with all manner of worker and equipment scurrying here and there. Masses of pipes, cable, and other infrastructure material was waiting to be utilized to the demanding and exacting specifications of such a vast being. Beyond the site, forming a barrier to prying optics, four huge cargo ships were parked nose to tail. They would be enough to block even the nosiest individual.

Elita sat on a crate watching as Jetta and Mack directed the work currently being constructed on the vast flat plain before them. It would be the underground portion of the support system for Paribolus. They would lay the groundwork, build the safety bunker that all buildings had, then lay the pipeline to the junction ten miles away that fed the energon lines that supported Earth 1 and the Consulate.

The huge pipeline that fed energon this way was larger than most. The human habitats used energon for heating and other utilities but not for food nor support for a living mechanism. They weren't living in a titan. Earth2 would. It was expected on the master plan to build more city habitats for their own people in the vastness past the two human facilities at some point. All of the support infrastructure this way was designed for that. The human habitats would no longer be alone but part of the colony that would be built onward past them, connected by an eight-lane highway. None of the humans knew that yet but it would be the general plan, one designed to build up an area that fell into a defendable zone of protection.

Now, they had to accommodate another habitat, one that could be expanded to the size they wanted originally but would now house a mere 5,000. Given that a single average-sized metro-titan could do that easily, it wasn't the numbers that were essentially the sticking point. It was their attitudes, hidden agendas, and unpredictability that was. It was hard to shake off Jason Daniels and his ilk.

A pipeline, one of ten, would be laid out from the junction that served Earth 1 and the Consulate, then run forward to the new habitat where it would split into ten different giant lines to feed the colossus that was Paribolus. It would be routed to all the places he required to be fed. It would also be held in his reserve tanks which were massive against the possibility of disruption. Given that humans couldn't live here without their environments, that failsafe was part and parcel of all the human facilities.

Thousands of miles of cables, bundled and fed through protective pipes were laid out, buried carefully or laid down through hardened tunnels so that repairs and other necessaries could be done easily. It would take less time than a human could imagine to make the pad to the specifications that would be needed given that it called for Paribolus to be mounted on pylons. The towers that would hold the structure would be stout but structurally aesthetically beautiful. In fact, the entire structure would be so.

It would be vast at a few dozen millions of square feet. Wall to ceiling windows would flow seamlessly upward through the three stories of the structure. All of the rest of the structure would be polished silver and the formal name, 'Earth2 - Habitat of Earth, Home of the Future' would be poised at the top edge of the building facing the roadway that would lead to it in big black letters. On the top of the roof near the Teletraan node and the communications towers, a circular installation of flags of every participating country would stand with the United Nations flag in the middle having pride of place. This was the vanguard of all humanity so the United Nations flag was given precedence.

An eight-lane highway was slated to come here, then go into the distance to the next habitation zone. It still would once their current city habitation, the new crater development hit half capacity. Then they would press on and do another city build five Cybertronian miles past Earth2, but just inside the first defensive ring of the colony.

Jetta walked to Elita, then leaned against the box. "Looking good. We sort of did some work here unbeknownst to Prime. We figured they would get it right eventually so we decided to get ahead of the curve for once."

"I won't tell," Elita said. "Who's going to keep them away?"

"Springer's on it," Jetta said. "Come on. Let me show you how this works."

She hopped down and the two walked into the well-lit mass of construction that was going full blast over the wide area of Earth2's future home.

-0-Approaching Mars

He came in very slow, cutting through the darkness of space as he headed toward the fourth planet from the sun. Paribolus, a number of the Senior Autobots and all of the titans who had gone to the earlier meeting stood on the flight deck watching as the debris field separating the inner and outer planets faded around them. Ahead, the reddish light of Mars could be seen.

By them.

Humans? Not so much.

"We have the area picked out, Pari, where you can work out the transformation. We have to come around the back side of the planet so that no one can see you. You aren't exactly a small mech," Ty said with a grin.

Paribolus grinned back. "I **am** rather big."

Ty laughed, then slapped him on the back. "No kidding. I think it's time to go there and try out the format."

Paribolus nodded, then began the complex maneuvers required to take a mech his size forward. They covered ground swiftly as Mars grew in size before them. A wide circuitous orbit took him around the planet toward a flat plain where he would practice the intricate transformation to a habitat of this complexity. It wouldn't be hard for him due to his mass and abilities but it would take some time to make it happen.

They flew through the night and as they did, the Senior Autobots and Prime walked through his bridge to head for the command deck. Around them at the same time, a flight of Seekers emerged from the planet to help be the optics and audials for his touchdown. This time, they would land him without the tall pylons upon which he would sit eventually. They would do that at the permanent site.

-0-Later that morning

The inhabitants of the Consulate and Earth 1 were emerging from the night to begin the day's work. Many of them stood at the windows with binoculars to watch the activity taking place ten miles away. Dust hung in the air as the basis for the facility was obviously being dug out. It was a huge cloud and obscured the view along with the four huge cargo ships that formed a line across the side of the excavation closest to their own habitats. There was no view beyond that.

Brandon Clark finished his coffee, then walked to the main room where the three Earth2 humans and several of his own colleagues were waiting. With them, Carly Brooks-Spencer and Sam Witwicky were there too. He grinned. "You ready?"

They were, so they followed him to the garage where the four wheelers were parked. Climbing into two, they waited for the airlock release, then drove out. There was no road beyond their own paved parking lot so they drove into the rough terrain toward the spectacle beyond. They had to be careful given the softness of the earth beneath their wheels. It was safer to take the rockier terrain with all its bone jarring bumpiness rather than get stuck in quicksand. They bounced off toward the construction site together.

-0-On the other side of the world

The ship hung in the sky over the red landscape below. The plan had been parsed by all the many department experts who had gone over it. The final format had met Paribolus's agreement, then was downloaded into the massive internal structure of the great mech's processor system.

Outside, big heavy duty Seekers were hovering, ready to hit the ship with beams in order to help guide him downward. He would have to settle over specific in-ground devices and hookups simulating his pylon placements so they would be invaluable both here for practice and there for the actual permanent touchdown. Markers were on the ground to simulate those places. Their pulsing beams would guide him down so that when it was time to settle on site he would hit his marks.

Paribolus sat in the command chair in his vast command deck hooked by several dozen lines into the console before him. Everyone else sat at stations or watched nearby including half a dozen non-sentient drone workers. The metallic echo of his voice could be heard as orders and responses rounded the ship in preparation for landing. It was no small task to do so with a ship that weighed uncounted thousands of millions of tons. This was the biggest, most vast ship to attempt a landing on Mars thus far.

"This is going to be interesting. I just received a message from Jetta that the humans are on their way to the site to watch," Ratchet said. He grinned. "Jetta is a good son."

"-in law," Ironhide said with a grin of his own.

"Mere details," Ratchet said as everyone laughed.

-0-At the site

They hustled along on rocky ground that once was a sea bottom that had been pushed up in some long distant past cataclysm. It made the ride smoother and faster as they came closer and closer. Dust hung in the air obscuring the view as they traveled by GPS. When the Wrecker battle shuttle Impactor's Revenge appeared on the trail blocking the road ahead they had to swerve not to hit it. They slid to a stop, then turned in their seats to see figures walking out of the haze.

It was Springer and Drift.

-0-Paribolus

"He's telling me what's going on. The little snoopy slaggers," Ratchet said with a grin. "Owen Harris is with them."

-0-On site

"What brings you out here?" Springer asked as he leaned down toward the humans.

:Springer, we came to see the show: Brandon Clark glanced at the passengers that included Jun Lee, Owen Harris, and Cynthia Tomas. :I brought some of the officials who're going to be living here:

Springer glanced at them, then Sam and Carly who had stepped out of the other four-wheeler. Sam paused before him. :Hey, Springer. We came to see the fun:

Springer grinned. Sam was the AllSpark for a while after all. "There's nothing to see as you can see," he said glancing around himself. "This area has a thick level of sand and dust. We have to blow it away before digging. This area is off limits. The last thing we need is for you to get lost or worse."

:We were hoping to get an idea of the scope of the project. It's one thing to see it on paper and another to see it in real life: Owen Harris said.

"I have orders to keep everyone who doesn't have a part to do here away. You're going to have to turn back. A lot of stuff is going to be brought in and we're going to be airlifting and dropping off a lot of things as well. We don't want to start this by running over you in the haze. Prime's orders," Springer said with a slight grin.

Drift who was watching with a bemused expression nodded. Owen Harris stared at him, then Springer. :What do you think about this project? What's the buzz in the colony?:

Springer considered that a moment. "We don't have problems sharing the world with anyone who has respect. We've had problems with humans in the past and for some of us, you can be trouble. We don't want it again. I think the mood is guarded," Springer said. Drift nodded. "You won't be run out of town on a rail but we have a wait-and-see attitude about humans. If they're fine, it's all good. If they aren't, then ..."

:Then you'll give us a chance?: Harris asked.

Springer nodded. "Sure. We're Autobots, not Decepticons." He grinned, then glanced at Drift. "Most of us anyway."

A sharp jab to the arm greeted that remark. Owen turned to Drift. :You were a Decepticon?:

Drift stared at him a moment considering the possible answers he could give, then nodded. "Once upon a time."

:Then you know Razorclaw and that bunch?: Harris asked.

Drift glanced at Springer, then Harris again. "Maybe. Why?"

:I was curious. He's a problem in the local area. Given that I'm a part of the board that will run the installation, I want to know what I can about things here as well as be informed as to threat assessment. What is the likelihood that I can come to the Senior Autobot-Community Committee meetings with Brandon Clark?: he asked.

"You'd have to ask Prime. Or better yet, Prowl," Springer said with a slight smirk. "In fact, if you want to get somewhere, ask Prowl."

:I will remember that. Thanks: Harris said.

The group stared almost as one at the hazy location ahead, then climbed into the four wheelers. With a wave and a cheerio, they drove back the way they came. Springer and Drift watched them go, then Drift glanced at Springer with a grin. "You're evil. Did you know that?"

Springer nodded. "Yeah. I think Razorclaw told me once."

With that, they walked back into the haze together.

-0-TBC 4-28-17 **edited 4-28-17**


	490. Chapter 490

The Diego Diaries: Plans (dd5 490)

-0-Out there

The ship held in space as things began to change. Inside the safety of the command center, those who had come along were sheltered from the titanic events unfolding around them. The ship began to shift and change.

"This is going to take a while," Ratchet said. "His processes and routines will have to run literally billions of maneuvers and movements before he can descend. From the largest feature to the smallest, he has to make everything conform to the plans. Thanks, Wheeljack and Jetta, for enhancing them with the code I gave you. It helps him meet specs without as much trouble. I doubt we'll have to check code on this transformation."

Wheeljack nodded. Jetta turned to Ratchet. "Can he lift off with this configuration, then make it to the permanent site?"

Ratchet nodded. "He can. The places where the pylons will extend will contain his thrusters for now. He's going to have to heave upward but he can. This mech is so strong I shudder to think of it."

"It's a good thing," Perceptor said as he watched at a station. "The torque required for liftoff will be astounding."

-0-In the middle of a big dust bowl near a few human habitats

Jetta stood by a hole where the pylons that would extend from Paribolus would slot into the Cybertronian steel casings that lined it. It was dark, very wide, enormously deep, and numbered 20. He would extend that portion of himself down into the dark ground layer, then into bedrock that had been drilled out. They followed his specs but if they were off even a tiny bit, Paribolus would adjust. He would have more pylons to support his weight than the plans called for. They hadn't told the humans yet but they would when they brought the first crew in.

Dust hung in the thin atmosphere. It would take a long time for it to finally settle. The area had been a collection point for eroded soil, windblown sand and the finest of dust particles that occurred when caught in a windy spiral against the rocks. At some point, it was probably proper sand. Not now. It was the most minute dust you could find.

Unfortunately.

Everyone working was covered in it. They would have to dig down deep and remove boulders the size of houses when they built the road out this way. Good fill would prevent the worst of the frost heaves and a special asphalt-like paving would last into infinity and beyond. There were probably Autobot roads and tarmacs all over the universe, perhaps the only thing still standing that showed they were there. Humans would be getting the formula shortly and half the potholes of the infinite future would be out of a job.

The beat went on.

-0-Earth 1

The three humans of Earth2 sat together in Brandon Clark's office going over the procedures and routines that linked Earth 1 to the greater colony beyond. "We've entered into partnership with the Autobot City Unified School District. We aren't the only ones. The colony has a lot of sects and factions that run their own schools. The Circle of Light has their preparatory academies for babies and toddlers. Once they reach what we would call classroom age, they go to regular school. A lot of those who want home school send their kids there. They have a really great program for them. Prime and Ratchet have kids in the one in Terra.

"Our kids go here but for a couple of three. Angus Wilkerson goes to Sparkling Day School in Terra. So do three other babies who live here now. The rest of our kids, now 32, go here to our own school. Because we're part of the district, we send statistics and utilize their experts. Every morning attendance is sent and all illnesses reported for study purposes. They have a medic that comes here and works with ours to keep everyone in trim. We've had the mumps, measles and chicken pox so far. They're studying our physiology and use their advanced techniques to check all of us over. They come once every month, or every three decaorns as they call it."

"Why? Why not keep your own records?" Cynthia asked for information.

Brandon had noted that. She and Jun Lee asked for information but the feeling he got from Owen Harris felt different … energetically wrong. It would only be later that he would consider that and know how influential being around the bots was. "We're utilizing their experts, their creative press, and their educational materials. They make to our scale all of the equipment and furnishings we need and ask for. We have them print our texts as we write them and add others from Earth. We serve 16 countries in this habitat so our focus is more worldly.

"We also use their school materials and texts, mostly at the moment regarding Mars and the solar system. They're astonishingly advanced in all the areas they teach. Their speech therapists, physical therapists, their school medic, of course, teachers who can assist a topic we teach including famous ones from the University, experts from the different departments both science and social, those who are civilian or soldier who can show a skill … all of it is used. We have holidays together when we can and we study each other's history. All of it requires cooperation and it builds a sense of family between us. I love some of the teachers that help us including Roto and Terradive. Roto is the district's speech and special education director while Terradive is a former Decepticon Seeker who teaches at Youngling Day."

"Then you would suggest we apply to be allied too and utilize their expertise and materials?" Cynthia asked as she typed furiously on her laptop.

"I would," Brandon said. "They're unendingly helpful and patient. Our kids are going to play infant football in the upcoming season and we're going to be utilizing their arts and the new center when it's open. We have some of the most famous Cybertronian artists and musicians, writers, singers, dancers, and actors come to our school to teach things."

Harris nodded. "Please, continue. What about the sects as you call them?"

"There are many," Brandon said. "Some of them grew out of the protest movement before The Fall and others are very ancient and honored like the Functionalists. The Primus Peace Mission is incredibly respected here. They grew out of the push back movement in Praxus and spread around the world. They believe in peace, tend to put their kids in Circle schools when they're little and support this colony with everything they got. They're usually also religious and known as Missionaries. I like them and their point of view. They're very brave. They fought against the regime without weapons and were killed and imprisoned for it.

"The Knights of Cybertron are a chivalric order and they're incredibly ancient. They work to protect The People with all they got. They believe in a charmed place called Cybertopia and the legends about them are amazing. They're incredibly respected and are led by a mech named Dai Atlas."

"'God Map'," Harris said softly. "Does he live here?"

"No," Brandon said. "He's leading the refugee search. He's never shirked anything and he was on and off Cybertron during the entire period of Decepticon occupation without getting caught. Some of the mechs and femmes here forgot more about stealth than our entire security structure will ever learn. He's amazing and so are the mechs who go with him. Mechs like Star Saber are legends. He also is a leader in the Circle of Light. They're a pacifist group that left Cybertron and settled in hidden colonies all over the place. Dai Atlas and his mechs got 20,000,000 civilians off Cybertron in the last days with Prime before it all went south. He and Prime work together like brothers now.

"The Neutrals are the biggest civilian group. They took no side and most of them left. Prowl calls them N.A.I.L.S. Non-Aligned Indigenous Lifeforms. It isn't a compliment." Brandon grinned. "I love Prowl."

"Tell me about him," Harris asked.

Brandon considered him a moment. "You'll never meet a smarter, more self-aware, conceptually brilliant, big picture, wily, implacable, ruthless in pursuit of goals, loyal, dedicated, enigmatic figure ever. I would never, **ever** want to be Prowl's enemy."

"He's the bond of Prime," Harris said.

Brandon nodded. "He is. They have a family of children and their parents … genitors … live here as well."

"What about Prime?" Harris asked.

Brandon stared at him a long while before answering. "Prime? … How much time do you have?" he asked.

-0-Out there

The ground was coming ever closer before cameras below were obscured by blow back. They were lowering to the ground after three joors of transformation in space. The mech that had come here in ship mode wasn't the same one lowering himself to the ground. The design was evident as the entire format of the outside was now firmly in place. The greatest part of the transformation would be internal and take longer.

Everyone stood beside something ready to grab. They were protected in the command deck 'cage' but the thud might bounce them. Or so they believed. They had no idea of the power of this vessel and the calm command Paribolus had over his own body. The ground came ever closer.

-0-Brandon and the team

"Tell me about the Monastery," Harris asked as they looked over a map of the colony showing where everything was.

"This is the monastery of a group called the Clavis Aurea. It means the Golden Key. They're an ancient sect, very self-denying and serious. Their thing is to find wisdom in the writings of their people. They're the most scholarly group outside Sciences, The Temple, and the University. They live, some of them, in the Monastery and spend their days in conversation or study."

"Tell me about their leader, Cyclonus," Harris asked.

"He's the one mech here outside of the prison that I wouldn't want to fuck with," Brandon said with a serious expression. "I don't think even expressing interest in his religion would make it okay with him. He was a major Decepticon and sometimes I think he's still mulling over the extent of his own rehabilitation. He's just about the only mech here that scares me on sight."

Harris nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Don't go to the Monastery. Ever. The Gatekeeper won't let you in. Some humans go and are allowed. He even treats them well. The rest of us would rather let a sleeping dog lie if you know what I mean," Brandon said. "There's some things you have to know and understand. Religious sites are off limits. I mean it. You go there without permission, you get banished forever. Spread the word. Also, some of the mechs and femmes are no one to fuck with. If you come here with some idea about yourself that isn't peaceful or tolerant, if you act stupid, smart off or create a poor impression, you might just get more than you planned on.

"I treat the former Decepticons with respect and get it back. You can tell them by the Autobrand they wear on the back of their left arm. It's a thing, a badge of honor among them. There's also a handful of prisoners that get day release. You can tell them from everyone else because they all look like Lucifer and have armed guards watching them. Don't fuck with them whatever you do because they **will** kill you. I emphasize 'will' in the most extreme way.

"Why are they out?" Cynthia asked with alarm.

"Because Prime plays the long game. The prison has had several hundred thousand prisoners since they came here and now that number hovers around 5,000 or so. They work out rehabilitation and it works. We should try it sometimes on Earth. We might be able to walk around in the dark without fear like this place," Brandon said firmly. "Prime is no fool. You won't find a sharper mech than him anywhere."

"The Matrix guides him. Have you seen it?" Jun Lee asked. "I'm interested in metaphysical and spiritual practices. That's all. I'm Buddhist."

Brandon nodded. "The Matrix is the most sacred artifact next to the AllSpark they possess. As for the spiritual practices of the locals, make an appointment to talk to Olivia Bowers. She's a member of the Circle of Light. You just missed her induction. She's going to teach a class for interested people about their philosophy and beliefs. She's a student of Heatout, Dai Atlas's second and a revered spiritual leader here and everywhere else that Cybertronians live. You're in luck. This place is filled with revered spiritual figures. Alpha Trion, Heatout, Wester of the Primus Peace Mission who came in on the last big migration … there's more but Olivia is your contact point."

"Thank you, Brandon. I'm going to talk to her," Jun said with a smile. "This place is calling to me."

Brandon nodded. "It does. It's home to us. **Our** home too. I hope you come here with a good intention. This place is so peaceful and amazing. I'm so blessed to be here doing this."

"What about joining the human groups that have activities here?" Cynthia asked.

"There are many. Olivia is working on the class for beginnings for the Circle. The wives of the N.E.S.T. soldiers have a group, The Autobot City Ladies Auxiliary. It started as a joke between the Judys, Barbara Morshower, and the Three Dames," Brandon said with a chuckle. "The Judys are Witwicky and Fulton and the Three Dames are Lonnie Epps, Sarah Lennox, and Linda Graham. The group wanted to help build the reputation of the humans here and were a small presence at the start but now there's over 450 members including men. I belong myself." He grinned at them.

"I'd love to belong. Do I need a sponsor?" Cynthia asked as Jun Lee nodded. "I would too, Brandon," he said.

"I'll put your names forward," Brandon said with a grin. "You won't regret it."

Funnily enough, Owen Harris didn't ask to join in.

-0-TBC 4-27-17 **edited 4-28-17**


	491. Chapter 491

The Diego Diaries: Plans (dd5 491)

So tired for two days. **NOW! BACK TO THE SHOW!**

-0-Out there

Paribolus landed with a gentle thud. Given that Ratchet was hooked into the system, he knew how much power the behemoth was exerting to do so. The dust kick up was stupendous and down on the ground, the blast of thrusters slowly lowering the big vessel would leave giant charred debris marks when Paribolus left to go to his station. It was still for a moment, then transformations continued. The entire outer structure was going to be formatted and in place before he lifted off to go to his permanent pad. That would require the dark of night to ensure prying optics were out of sight so the time spent before then would be consumed with the shifting of millions of tons of metal into the proper configurations.

Ratchet turned to Prime. He was plugged into four different places at the environmental and systems stations nearby. "He's down and the format held. I expected it to do so. All of his systems thus far are optimal with minor deviations which he's correcting now. The internal structures are going to come on-line in four joors. That means he will lift off in three and a half, fly to his pad, then lower himself. Everyone on the ground exposed for five Cybertronian miles has to be clear of the site. Given that Jetta will have the sensors placed in the bottom of the pylon holes, Paribolus will be able to line up that way. The Seekers can hold sensors to help guide him down and keep him level but from long distance overhead. He'll want to slot into the post holes all at once."

Prime nodded. He looked at Paribolus who was still sitting in the command chair. His optical visor glowed with concentrated focus on the task underway. His voice could be heard echoing faintly over the ship com lines as well. His drones who stood nearby waiting for tasks turned as one and walked out. They were on their way.

"We have a bit of time then," Prime said. "What is the story on the three Earth2 humans who stayed over?"

Ratchet pulled his plugs, then turned toward Prime. "They're staying at Earth 1 to see the routine and system that they use to be in contact with us. There's a number of functions that Earth 1 shares with us, the schools, City Hall, and the like. Some of them are students at the University. Harris is with Jun Lee and Cynthia Tomas. I'll check with Brandon to see how it went. Brandon isn't any more excited about all of this than anyone else. I think they're feeling it too. Everyone wants to preserve the relationship and the way Earth2 pushed for this left a sour taste in everyone's mouth as the humans say."

Prime nodded. "We shall see. Sometimes it is better to want than to have."

-0-At the site

The sand from the construction had settled a bit with the haze clearing slightly. The spotlights of the ships nearby filled the area with light as heavy equipment began to backfill lines that were to be covered even as others finished laying the last quick forming cement on the top of hardened tunnels that housed pipes and equipment that would need maintenance access. It was a matter of smoothing the terrain, then pulling back.

"Magnus told us to move back five miles, Payload," Jetta said as he signed off on an internal conversation. "When Paribolus comes the blowback will be ferocious."

"What about the cargo ships and the rest? We won't have a wall between the humans and the site if they leave," Payload said as Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

"I'll see about it. Have everyone board a cargo vessel and take the equipment into them. If we have to pull back, then maybe we can pull upward. The less time we spend in view of the humans, the better. We can kill the lights after we set the marker beacons. Paribolus has sensors and won't need illumination. Why don't you spread the word and I'll get clarification."

They both nodded, then headed down the slight incline where the road would eventually terminate at the habitat with a paved parking lot as he walked toward Elita and Arcee who were sitting on the flight deck of a shuttle, their legs dangling out the doorway. "We're going to have to pull back five miles. When Paribolus comes down, the displacement is going to be epic."

"It could bury the Consulate and Earth 1 then," Arcee said. "Or will it peter out before it gets that far?"

Jetta shrugged. "I'll ask," he replied. :Ratchet:

:Here I am. The one and only: the reply came.

Jetta grinned. :What's the word about the habitats seeing things once the shuttles and cargo ships lift off? We won't have a barrier toward viewing. Also, what's the likelihood that Earth 1 and the Consulate get buried?:

:Hang on, handsome. I'll ask: Ratchet said. It was quiet a moment, then he was back. :I got word from the Most High that the blowback sandstorm that's going to go up will block out any view they have most of the night before the fine particulates settle again. It's also going to be dark as slag because when you leave you're going to cut all illumination. Are the markers set? Did you test them?:

:They are and we did. All is go: Jetta replied.

:Okay. They're going to get a pretty bad dust storm from this but not like you on site would if you don't pull back. He's displacing so much energy that you'd likely be blown ten miles away like a leaf in a windstorm: Ratchet replied.

:Got it. We're going five miles up by the way. Or more. We're going to lift off everyone and everything, then come back when he's seated. We'll stay to finish things and be ready to help him when he's finally transformed; Jetta replied.

:Good. Just have everything picked up when you go. Anything metallic still there will fly with the velocity of a heat-seeking missile in the windstorm that's coming. See you in about 3 joors. We'll let you know at T minus a breem: Ratchet replied.

:Got it. Jetta out: He turned to Arcee and Elita. "Get your metal detectors out. We have to have this place scanned and clean for when he comes. He's going to flatten everything for miles around." With that, the three walked to the site nearby and began to organize the evacuation which would begin in two and a half joors.

-0-Dinner at Earth 1

They stood in line to load their plates from the buffet that was common for the colony most days. Sometimes residents cooked in their own apartments but most of them ate together in the common rooms. Family and residents usually ate in this manner sharing out the cooking chores with few making more than one thing for the common meal. Some liked to cook and bake so there was always something to eat and given the food supplied from Earth and now their gardens, it was always good.

Harris watched the humans gathering with children, settling families at tables before joining the line for their turn. It was homey and friendly, a community built on shared experience. They were a very close-knit group with ties to all the other habitats. There were two scientists from Sciences eating here while working on data with Earth 1 scientists. When it was his turn, he filled his plate with hardy tasty foods, took a cup of good coffee, then joined Brandon Clark at his table. Others were there as well from Earth 1 as Cynthia and Jun Lee joined them. They settled and began to eat.

"This is wonderful, Brandon. Do you always eat communally?" Cynthia asked.

"Usually. Everyone has a kitchen in their apartment and the store supplies all the food items necessary to prepare the kinds of cuisines we like. We have 16 nationalities here and we share food, holidays and all of it together. We also have two individuals who like to bake so there are always snacks all the time. We all use the gym and pool not only for fitness studies but because the food is so good," Brandon replied.

"How are you supplied and how do you organize what you need?" Cynthia asked. "We're still negotiating all of this. I'm sorry if the questions are so basic. We're the new kids on the block so we're going to ask to use your expertise. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Brandon said as the others nodded. "We have a supply officer. All of our orders are made on the Autobot model. They have a community bulletin board which I heartily suggest that you read and learn to use. It's the story of this place and all of your questions should be answered there. We'll help you with everything until you get on your feet.

"They have an off-world requisition folder that allows individuals to put in orders for this and that, most of it coming from Earth. Their orders are usually limited ordinarily to children's clothing, toys, books, and movies. The people here find human books and movies entertaining. They also like the clothing made on Earth for their smaller children, babies and the like. All of the children have to wear them until they mature enough to handle the cold.

"We have our folder too on the City Hall server. All requests are made there and our officer who handles and maintains supplies, tool requests and the like sends the orders in on a set schedule unless it's needed sooner. They're shipped to Oz where the warehouse is and unpacked there. Orders are palletized and Autobot City Speedy Delivery brings them in. They're our expeditor and delivery service. I like them and you would do well to contract them."

Cynthia nodded, then wrote it on a notepad she was carrying. "Thank you, Brandon."

"You don't have it delivered to your habitat directly?" Harris asked.

"No," Brandon replied. "We have our orders, Sciences and the Family do as well as N.E.S.T. They come on regular delivery schedules, once a week on Martian Wednesday. The orders come from consolidation points like Dover, Brandenburg and Travis Air Bases. The stuff is consolidated, loaded onto Autobot cargo vessels, then space bridged here. Usually. Sometimes they fly in. It only takes 45 minutes to fly here. Then it's taken to the warehouse complex in Oz where it's stocked, those things that are needed are palletized, then delivered. We don't have the space to handle what we need and they have incredible facilities including those that keep perishables from spoiling. How, I don't know. A lot of stuff you'll just have to take on faith because they won't tell you."

"The Tyrest Treaties," Jun Lee said.

Brandon nodded. "They mean business about their tech. If you so much as mess around with your suit, you can be banished. There will be mini-cons working at your installation that will be maintaining and collecting your gear. You'll have to turn it over. Wear civilian clothes under them. That way when you shuck your gear you won't be buck naked."

"We didn't know that," Harris replied.

"You haven't had your final briefing," Brandon replied.

"Do you?" Cynthia asked.

"No." Brandon glanced at all three of them. "You can't walk in here and expect to be treated like a long lost grandma. You have to earn your way by being trustworthy. We did it. You will too. That's the way it is. Ultra Magnus means business."

"Tell me about him," Harris asked.

Brandon considered that. "I work with Magnus as one city administrator to another. He's essentially the manager and mayor of the colony. He runs it like a machine and he's tremendously good at it. He's also a ferocious soldier who does his job without a lot of sentimentality. Magnus is a good guy but he's true to his job and his focus is lazer-like. He's bonded with Arcee and all of them are among the closest friends in Prime's circle. He's decent, smart, devoted to Prime, the colony, and the Autobots. He's also a self-sacrificing mech from the stories told about him. He's a good mech."

"What about this Tyrest Treaty thing? He says he's the enforcer," Harris asked.

"It's an important role being the enforcer. You have the job of making sure that Cybertronian tech never gets into the wrong hands. He was as good at that as he is with everything else he does. He was feared as fuck by those who he chased because he wouldn't give up until he had them in his hands. That remark he made … 'it's my way or the hard way' … it was his trademark and apparently, ninety-nine percent of the time, all he had to do was say it to get the one he was chasing. I would truly hate to get about a handful of mechs here on my ass. You would do well to remember that," Brandon said. "Springer, Drift, Hercy, Magnus, Elita, Hard Drive, and Cyclonus. Those mechs and that femme I treat with respect." He grinned. "It's not hard to do that with all of them but that group will eat you."

"What sorts of trouble do you have here?" Jun Lee said as he nodded. Cynthia, funnily enough, was writing down the list of names.

"We don't have any with us. We obey the laws. The human community here has never been in trouble with the law. The usual flow of crime is vandalism, drunkenness, a bit of gang activity, petty grudges. Given that they've been traumatized and that they're going through a new thing here, something they never had available anywhere else, it's astonishing that you won't see more. You can go about any time of the day or night here and it's okay. I've been out at night and never felt a bit of fear," Brandon said. "The place is safe and remember, they just topped twenty million bots."

They dined a bit as the newcomers thought things over. Then Harris glanced at Clark. "What do you have to do to look around at the different things they do? I would love to see their science departments and watch what they do."

"You can come with us. We can show you the limits. We can show you where you can't go. You'll find that they're incredibly generous but they won't allow you to go everywhere. Remember, treat your start here as probation. You have to earn your way toward freedoms. It's up to you," Brandon said.

They continued their dinner as around them dogs walked between tables mooching for a bite and children laughed.

-0-Out there

Ratchet turned to Prime. "They've lifted off at the site. It's dark here and the place has been policed. All is ready to receive him."

Prime nodded. Paribolus who was chatting with him having finished his preliminary transformations glanced at Ratchet, then turned to Prime. "I will lift off and go there. We will achieve subspace orbit for one revolution of Mars as I begin preparatory transformation toward setting down. Then we will descend. I am aiming for the channels dug out for the pylons so this will be a slow descent. Because it is, the dust raised will be significant. Perhaps a warning to the habitats about it is in order, Lord Optimus."

Prime nodded, then walked to communications. Working out the call signatures, he opened a channel. "Consulate and Earth 1, this is Optimus Prime."

-0-At dinner in both places

Everyone froze as Prime's voice echoed over the intercom. Clark rose, grabbed a handheld, then replied. "This is Clark, Optimus."

Prime heard them both check in, Brandon Clark and Carly Brooks-Spencer. "I am calling you to tell you to stay inside tonight. Do a head count to make sure everyone is there. We are preparing a pad for the Earth2 installation and the excavation is going to cause an enormous dust storm. Given the thin atmosphere of this planet, the dust will not settle right away. It will still be overcast and hazy at dawn. Do not leave the habitats until the all clear is given. We do not intend to give it until dawn and only if it is safe. Acknowledge."

"We acknowledge, Optimus. Earth 1 acknowledges," Clark replied.

-0-Nearby crowded around a window with half the consulate occupants

"Understood, Optimus. The Consulate acknowledges," Carly said.

"Very well. Prime out."

-0-Half an hour later

They stood at the windows watching the darkness beyond when a blast of energy slammed into the windows along with a barrage of sand, rocks, and other debris. It fogged over them blotting out the night in a brownish beige stream of material. It would continue for about ten minutes before tapering off. It would be a while before it could be determined that it was over. It would take longer to recover from the fright of it slamming into them when it came.

-0-Nearby

He lifted off easily enough, rounded Mars, then acquired the signal of the marker beacons. It was then that Paribolus turned himself around to begin the slow descent toward the planet below to effect a precise pinpoint landing on a carefully excavated pad. Watching him in ships all around the area were the workers who had made the complex secure platform for this miraculous being. By the time he was within several thousand feet of the ground, his displaced energy blasted the area sending material in all directions at incredible speeds. It would last for some time until with more finesse and gentleness than ever could be imagined from a being so vast, Paribolus set down on the pylons that would hold his incomprehensible bulk for the duration.

Coming down after him, taking up their places as the hurricane of debris began to slack, the cargo ships and shuttles filled with workers would land around him to block the view as they pretended to build a habitat that was already going through the final transformations as they waited. It would be a strange two weeks before the humans would be permitted to arrive.

-0-TBC 4-30-17 **edited 5-2-17**

NOTES:

Leoness: That is the fly in the ointment. The bots won't tell them anything and most of the humans especially N.E.S.T. and the Family will hold their tongues but Earth 1 isn't clued in. They aren't crazy about having their reputation at stake with new humans but they don't know how some of them are traitors. They will get more information but not all information. Earth 1 will catch on eventually.

Guest: The flyover is going to be picked up again with Harris being off-world. They can reach his stuff easier without him there. Harris has a straighter line to Razorclaw and I look forward to watching him try to exploit his position without getting arrested. LOL! Hugs, dear Guest.


	492. Chapter 492

The Diego Diaries: Plans (dd5 492)

-0-Out there

"Jetta to Earth 1."

The voice over the intercom broke the conversation around the dining tables where most of the inhabitants and some of the kids sat to shake out the shock of the sand storm. Brandon Clark picked up his device. "Brandon Clark here, Jetta."

"How are things? We had a lot of blow back. I know your structure is sound. We were messaged by the Emergency Center that all is well there with the building. What about all of you?" he asked as he stood on the pristine shining deck of the entrance way into Earth2. Everyone else was there as well listening to the call.

"We're fine. A bit shocked at the violence of the storm is all," Brandon said. "We can't see out."

"You won't through most of tomorrow. You're confined to the habitat until minimal visibility is assured," Jetta replied. "No one goes in, no one goes out. We'll let you know the all clear. Prime's orders."

"Jetta, this is Owen Harris. What caused such a sandstorm?" he asked.

"We're bringing in modules and prefabricated sections. This was the ground level or most of it. Nothing else will displace this much energy and given that the particulates are so high right now, we're going to be finishing up with the largest sections as fast as we can so it won't be an extended condition," Jetta lied. Everyone grinned at him. He grinned back. "So it may take longer than one day for you to be allowed out. Sorry about that. It can't be helped. This is the fastest best way to erect a building the size you want without taking months and months. We don't have that time. Migrations are coming."

"We understand, Jetta. Please extend our thanks and congratulations to the Prime and to everyone involved including yourself. Your skills and decency about this are as always phenomenal," Brandon said.

"You're welcome," Jetta replied. "Jetta out."

It was silent a moment, then Brandon glanced at Harris. "Your first level floor is down. The bots are kings of the world at this sort of thing. You saw what happened when the debris hit us. That's how structurally sound the habitat will be. Thank them next time you see them."

Harris nodded. "I will," he said.

-0-The United Nations Consulate, United Nations Ambassadorial Territory, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

"Jetta to United Nations Consulate."

"We're here, Jetta," Carly Brooks-Spencer said as she sat with the entire consulate population in the big lounge.

"Is everything okay there? Emergency Services say your building is sound," Jetta said.

"It's fine," Carly said glancing around at the others who nodded in agreement. "What were you doing? Did you explode a bomb or something?"

A light chuckle could be heard. "It was similar. Bringing in large structures or ships for that matter displaces energy and what atmosphere is here. It blows outward in all direction. We have to confine you to the consulate for the duration. It could be a couple of days. We're bringing in more and the particulates are so thick you won't be safe outside. Public Works is coming out tomorrow to do an assessment about the roads. They're probably buried and so will likely be the west side of your building."

"Two days? I have to help at the Basilica, but at least Sam is here. He came in early, thank goodness," Carly said.

"Awwww, young love," Jetta teased. "How sickening," he finished to the delight of everyone with Carly. "I'll see what I can do. If you're good there, we have to keep going. We have migrations coming."

"We're good. Thank you, Jetta," Carly said.

"Good. Jetta out."

They would pass the time together in the lounge and when the sun came up they wouldn't know it from the view outside.

-0-On site

They stood inside the finished building through there were still transformations going on in its deep recesses. Drones were going through the structure methodically checking the changes and structure against the detailed plans that were Earth2. It gleamed in the internal lighting of the facility which would be fed by energon but would report to the residents as solar. In fact, the entire control system of the place was fake. Real control would stay with Paribolus and would be routed to Ops Center and Sciences for Perceptor and Wheeljack to help conceal and manage. Every system in the facility would be his to control. The humans would believe they were but they would have no internal nor external sway. The computer interface they would use would be him.

Everything that happened or was said inside would be noted. That which was harmless or fell into the purview of their charter and agreement with the Prime would be cataloged for time and date. That which didn't would be monitored, intercepted, surveilled, and in the end, intervened upon if necessary. Anything illegal would be forwarded to Barron to document and prepare. It would not be the first time that Paribolus would have to watch something within his confines. It would, however, be the biggest group.

Ratchet turned to the others, then subbed his device. "You're optimal, Paribolus. There are things going on that will take a couple of orns but the main is tiptop."

Paribolus nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. I found the plan intriguing and the possibilities of sheltering individuals again pleasing. I am instituting the protocols designed for surveillance, Lord Optimus, and will be vigilant. When will you decide to bring them in?"

"I think we are going to surprise them with an early visit for Harris, Lee, and Tomas. The championship game is happening shortly. They can stay until after it, then we can bring them here for a preliminary walk through. I want to see what they do and I also want to test your surveillance system, Paribolus," Prime said. "I know that you have to do a scan that reads and locks in their bio-signatures. That will allow you to do that sooner rather than later."

The huge mech nodded. "As you wish, Lord Optimus. I am yours to command."

Typhoon grinned. "You're going to stay at our home in Iacon. We're glad to have you."

Paribolus nodded to Ty. "I would be delighted. It's still a work in progress getting used to life at this level of view."

"Wait until you see the ball game. Kaon's Kavaliers against Simfur's Templars. It's going to be epic. We're having a post game party at our place. Everyone is coming. We just hope the floor holds up," Ty said with a chuckle. "Shall we look around?"

Paribolus nodded with a grin, then turned to Prime. "After you, Lord Optimus."

"Yeah, Dad. Show us the way," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"I'm telling your ada," Alor said as he followed everyone to a big bank of elevators nearby.

-0-Topside on the third floor

"This is one giant room," Ratchet said as they stood by the elevator and gazed around themselves. "This is the farm, apparently."

"We're going to be bringing in soil from Earth, mix half of it with Martian and leave the other half purely Terran. They want to try different things and one of those is to see what kind of factor Martian soil is in the growing equation. The Hu-An will be advising this group about all things agricultural," Jetta said. "Follow me and I'll show you around." He walked along the wall following a road painted onto the ground toward the far end. Overhead, massive domes would allow in the light though it would be some time before that happened as the dust would take time to settle back down again.

The agricultural areas were huge with long and wide rectangular elevated planting boxes that were empty now but had irrigation systems built in. They would grow a lot of things over a large area and had spaces for scientists to work on the site. One of the domes would give light to trees that would be flowering, fruit and general forest types. They followed him as he pointed out the areas, talked about the purposes of things including the animal welfare area where there would be chickens, goats, and other small animals. None of them would be dinner but all of them would be cared for to see if living here would matter to their well-being. Fortunately for all involved, the gravity inside like it was at all the artificial habitats on world was geared to the resident's natural home world. Only the bots lived in a lighter gravitational condition, though it had a singular advantage. It made all of them up to 300% stronger than they would be on their own planet.

They reached the door, then went down. A tour of floor two was had, then a tour of the first floor, all of which showed an exceptional facility of great beauty and utility. They gathered together where they had come in. Prime glanced around, then turned to Jetta and the bosses with him. "This is exceptional. But we have to keep the humans back for at least half a decaorn. After the game, we can approach them about the facility. What is the situation with Fabrications regarding the equipment and furnishings requested?"

"It's done. All we need to do is ship it in," Jetta said.

Prime nodded. He looked at Magnus. "What about the crew that will work here on site? What are the safeties for them and what have they agreed to do and not do about service among humans? I do not want anyone here that might be placed into harm's way because they are unclear about human motives and curiosity."

"We have a crew, four mini-cons that are Home Guardsmen. N.E.S.T. apparently gave them the news yesterday that three of their soldiers would be stationed there around the clock. Harris didn't like it but tough luck for him," Magnus said with grim satisfaction. "Each habitat has a soldier contingent on duty round the clock and Lennox said he would discuss watching the mini-cons in the habitat against exploitation. Each group serves a shift, then is replaced. That's how we know the traitors are in the Consulate."

Prime nodded. "Very well. I would like you to discuss the situation with Lennox personally, Magnus. I do not want any of our civilian or military citizens being groomed by anyone at Earth2 with an agenda."

Magnus nodded. "I will."

"Then we have a timetable and work ahead of us. What's the story on their mobility in the colony?" Hard Drive asked. "Curiosity will make them restless. We need to know our own limits as well. Can they be tracked out of habitat?"

"They all are, N.E.S.T. included. Their suits bear their bio-signature and no matter where they are we know. It's designed to initiate an immediate response in emergencies and was part of the design from the beginning that we kept," Wheeljack said as Perceptor nodded. "Life and death will always be determined in seconds with the humans."

"Good. I do not want incidents," Prime said as he looked around. "What precautions are in place to keep the humans away until we bring them? I know the dust will help for a while."

"We have the ships back in place and we're planning to stack an area with a pile of pallets closer in. We calculated their ability to see things this far away and found that if we place a row of pallets stacked 30 feet high halfway between here and their habitats in their line of sight, they won't be able to see anything around them. It'll be placed on the rise down the road. Between the pallet stacks and the uplift of the land there, their view will be blocked," Jetta said with a grin.

"Very well," Prime said with relief. "We can convince them that we are this fast in a few orns but now? They would be suspicious."

"They won't know," Ironhide said. "No one is leaving their habitats."

"From your cute little pie hole to The One's audials," Ratchet said with a grin.

"It **is** rather cute," Ironhide said with a small preen.

"I do believe I've seen it a few times," Elita said with a smirk.

"And mine," Prowl said with a smug grin. "I've seen mine around too."

" **YOU MEAN THIS ONE!?"** Ratchet asked as he rapped on Ironhide's chassis. The latch opened to show a baby holding dollies and a cookie who was startled by all the faces staring at him. Then he smiled magnificently.

"That one," Prowl said reaching for him. He held Prowler up in the air. "Hi, handsome. For a moment, I thought I was looking into a mirror."

Ironhide smirked. "Slagger. Give him back."

Prowl grinned at Ironhide. "It's like the humans say, Ironhide. Possession is nine points of the law." With that, Prowl the Thief of Praxus and Other Parts walked to the elevator to leave, baby and all. He paused there to look at the group. "You coming?" he asked.

They were.

-0-TBC 5-1-17 **edited 5-2-17**

 **CINCO DE MAYO TO EVERYONE** and that includes you too, Guest honey. :D:D:D More to come later. **HUGS TO ONE AND ALL** , those in the northern hemisphere going into spring and those in the southern going into fall. :D


	493. Chapter 493

The Diego Diaries: Plans (dd5 493)

Guest: Fixed the plot hole. Thanks, honey. You da best. :D

-0-Home

Sunspot sat on Ironhide's lap as they watched television together. The other kids were either sitting together on a chair or playing around the place. The big kids were at a friend's house. It was quiet and homey. Ratchet was working on a datapad on his chair next to the pair when the call came.

:Ratchet? This is Cooper:

Ratchet froze in surprise, then answered. :Cooper? This is Ratchet:

:Ratchet, I would like to know if your son, Sunspot, could spend the night with Bos tomorrow? Maybe he can come home with him on the bus and go to the Water Park in Tyger Pax with us? Would you mind?: Cooper asked. He, himself was sitting on a chair with his younger sons listening to them read to him from their beginner's books. Bos was in his room doing homework.

:That would be great, Cooper. Of course, we would love for Sunspot and Bos to be together: Ratchet replied. :Let me tell him a second: Ratchet turned to Sunspot and Ironhide. "Sunny, Bos's atar just asked me if you would like to go home with Bos tomorrow and spend the night. Maybe even go to the Water Park at the Mall in Tyger Pax."

Sunspot sat up straighter. "Can Spot come?"

"Let me ask," Ratchet said. He did and Cooper agreed. "He can."

Sunspot looked at Ironhide hopefully. "Can I, Atar?"

"Sure," Ironhide said with a grin. "You're brothers."

:He'll be ready to go after school. We'll make sure he goes on the bus with Bos. Thank you, Cooper. He's really happy about this and so are we: Ratchet said.

:We are too, Ratchet. Thank you. Cooper out: he said. He rose from his chair putting his sons on the floor. Walking into Bos's berth room, he bent down to look at his boy's homework. "Nice work, son. By the way, Sunspot and his dog come home with you tomorrow. We're going out to eat and play at the Water Park. Then he's staying overnight."

Bos stared at his father with surprise and emotion. Then he flung himself at his father and burst into tears. It would be that way a bit, then they would all go out for ice cream. It would be the first real fun they all had at the same time since they arrived.

-0-The next morning

Owen Harris stared out the window into the hazy darkness beyond. It was impossible to see anything in the distance and a call to the Consulate indicated it was the same there. It made him wonder how a group of individuals who could traverse space couldn't find a way for them to go outside without getting lost. It appeared to him that they were confining the three of them to the building while the habitat was built. Beyond the haze was the site. Apparently, they were going full blast building the habitat at a pace that was unheard of among humans. The first floor had been laid or so it seemed. That meant the comment by Prime that they might be here to live in as little as two weeks was possible. A million things flooded his mind with that thought.

Harris had talked via the communication station with his son who had nothing more to say about what was happening. It wasn't in the news but for a brief message that the highway to the two habitats was closed until further notice due to construction. Other than that, nothing was on the channels of IntraCom. He had a call in for his group on Earth to update them about the situation. There were warehouses on Earth filled with things that were going to have to be brought to Mars. The preliminary indication was that they would be consolidated, then hauled to Mars by cargo ship. If the Triggers were available, they would come through that way. If not, they would fly here, a trip of about 45 minutes.

He had sent an email to the group who were coming to live here, 5,000 individuals altogether, most with families, to update things and keep them informed. It had been passed through censors just as he had been briefed. Nothing he wrote could be misconstrued. It was just nice to know that they did this so he could adapt and plan. The messages were simple.

"Update from Autobot City, Mars: Last night, the Public Works Department of the Colony of the Primes began to work on the site where our habitat will be built. At the moment, I'm living at Earth 1 due to the construction ongoing. They have lifted prefabricated sections of the habitat by ship, then set them down. The displacement caused an enormous sandstorm which has all of us confined in Earth 1 and the Consulate due to the conditions it created outside. They aren't apparently safe for us to leave here yet.

"Prime and his people have indicated that the timespan of the construction period could be as short as fourteen or fifteen days. I'm as shocked as you might be by this news but given the way they do things here, I'm clear that they're speaking with authority. There are migrations coming so they want to finish Earth2 before they deal with that. I can't see the site from here but when it clears, I will fill you in.

"Right now, I have discussed the movement of our population to here with City Manager/Mayor Commander Ultra Magnus. Here is what they suggest and will probably insist upon. The first group will be the major department heads and essential personnel. That will mean that we will arrive on the first day in groups of 200 with the emphasis on the workers, not their families yet. When you arrive, you will be brought here and put through an on-world orientation led by the bots. Ambassador Ratchet, Commander Jetta, Commander Ultra Magnus, Commanders Wheeljack and Perceptor along with others to be named will lead them and you will sign off that you understand the rules before they stamp and verify your visas through Customs. These sessions are mandatory.

"I would suggest that you get your baggage together and be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Group A and B will be first. The others will be coming here as things progress. I will be keeping you informed. Check your emails every hour. We will send information to you as it comes to us.

"Thank you. City Operational Officer, Owen Harris."

He glanced around the lounge noting that the residents inside of Earth 1 were going about their business. Even though they were buried in sand and haze, the life of Earth 1 didn't slow. Children had eaten and gone to the school down the vast concourse. The scientists worked at their stations in offices down the way, at tables here and there to spread out their work or in the lounge. There were families sitting or walking around the habitat as well. They had jobs, some of them, or not. Families were allowed to visit and they did. Some of them did chores, cooked things and helped take care of the kids.

They added a lot to the atmosphere he thought as he watched them chatting together here and there. It would be the same at Earth2 only much larger and diverse. He itched to go there and watch them put the place together. As he stared out at the murky dimness, he wondered if they were going to build in listening devices. It was a thought.

-0-At places here and there that next morning

Ratchet watched Sunspot gather his things and his dog, his demeanor lighter than before but still clouded. "Sunny."

The little mech looked up at his ada. "What, Ada?" he asked.

"You have to go on the bus after school," Ratchet said as Ironhide walked in behind him. They were standing in Sunny's big empty room. "Take bus six when school is out. I already messaged the school and Mr. Terradive."

"Okay," he said with a smile.

"Do you want us there to put you on? You don't ride the bus ordinarily," Ratchet replied with a smile.

Sunspot stared at them a moment, then burst into a big smile. "Could you?" he asked. They would.

They would.

-0-On the way to school

"Bos, I need you to do something," Cooper said as he stood at the school bus stop on his street with Stoney, Bravo, and his bond, Barnet.

"What, Ada?" he asked as he looked upward at his father.

"I want you to take the bus home as usual but bring Sunspot and Spot with you. His ada and atar will be there but you help him too," Cooper said with a grin.

Bos stared at him, then nodded. "I will, Atar," he said with a smile. So would the other two little mechs when they reached the corner too. There was going to be a lot of little mechs eating pizza and swimming at the water park later in the afternoon. It would be fun.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

They ate in the lounge as the morning sun streamed through the windows. Lennox had checked with the overnight shift, then sat at a table with his breakfast. He was overnighting at the HQ while the family was at the Tower. "They laid down the ground floor of Earth2 last night. There was so much dust kicked up that the Consulate and Earth 1 are in lockdown. You don't have to do your shift today," he said to four soldiers nearby who looked delighted. "It might be a few days before the dust settles enough for them to leave the shelter. Apparently, the bots figure they can build the habitat in a week or so."

"Holy shit," Fig Figueroa said. If Mama Fig were present, a mild chiding would have commenced. In Spanish, of course. "That's fast. That thing is monster sized."

"They're going to have a farm on the top floor … the whole floor. Goats and chickens too," Bobby Epps said. "I haven't milked a goat since I was a kid."

Several rude remarks greeted that before rank was suitably pulled. "Maybe we can con them into growing sweet corn for us," Will said. "I miss that from my farm. You go out and pick it off the stalk. It's even great to eat it right there."

"You have some in the Hu-An habitat. The kids are growing it," Niall Graham replied. "It should be ready for the first barbecue of the year."

"When's that?" a soldier nearby asked.

"When it's ready to pick," Niall replied. "You might notice that the stuff grows faster here than on Earth."

They discussed farming, American techniques against European for a while. There was a lot of gloating by some that a lot of the best food, tomatoes, corn, potatoes, and chocolate came from the new, rather than old world. And it was made very clear among all concerned that in the N.E.S.T. habitat chocolate was a food group. The morning breakfast continued, then everyone broke for shifts. That is, everyone but Fig. It was his turn to do the dishes.

-0-Aerie Hill

They gathered on street corners, those that preferred the buses above ground over the trains under it. Seeker children of all ages waited for the big yellow and black vehicles to trundle past, pull up, and let them board. They would gather everyone up, winding up and down the wide boulevards that ran through the huge urban center, past businesses, towers of habitation, curved crescent apartment blocks of the original design, and open spaces for recreation and play. Seekers were coming in from shift and going off to join one. Adults were walking to the metro stations to take trains for work or to schools both for them and their children.

Restaurants were busy with the morning crowd including three Seeker priests who were just officially welcomed into the ranks. They were a pride for the community and when they ate breakfast at the local diner, they were greeted by those passing by and those inside. Delivery trucks passed by the window as they sat together talking to friends before heading for the Temple to work with children and Seeker shut-ins. Elders walked to their benches on the streets or in the small set aside areas here and there with game boards to sit and chat, play games and watch the swirl of the city as it awoke to another fine orn.

Traffic picked up as shifts headed off to work, play, school, and any number of community training jobs such as the Home Guard. It was going to be a beautiful day in The City.

-0-Ops Center

The shift changed as Prowl walked in with a satchel filled with datapads. He had worked on a lot of different things including the schedule of briefings that all of the newcomers would have when they came to Earth2. They wouldn't just walk in. They would have a briefing of their living situation for the foreseeable future before that. Safety would be first, taboos and laws, how everyone worked together for the common good, blah-blah-blah. He would delegate it, of course. He grinned. Ratchet the Hatchet would be the one.

Walking to his office down the corridor, he downloaded the overnight data dump, grabbed his work pads then walked out to the command table. A plate of donuts and a cuppa Joe awaited him as Ratchet sat down with his own. "Here. You're welcome, slagger."

"You seem unseemly cheery. What's up your afterburners?" Prowl asked as he sat. He sipped his 'coffee'. It was just how he liked it. Score one for the Mad One.

"Sunspot and Spot are going to spend the night with Bos and his family," Ratchet said as he kicked back.

"That's good. Maybe you can share the kids," Prowl said as that part of his thinking lightened up a little.

"That's the ultimate goal," Ratchet said. "I suppose there's a meeting this morning?"

Prowl nodded. "There is. Guess who wants to come?"

"A shortie from Earth 1 not named Brandon," Ratchet said with a grin. "Let him, the slagger. We can edit what he hears and everyone can get a gander of him. Every time we see him, we learn something."

"If you say so," Prowl said as Prime, Ironhide and his elders walked in. They looked like the most bad ass motorcycle gang ever if the gang were actually motorcycles.

Harley hogs.

They pulled chairs, stole donuts off Ratchet and Prowl's plates, then sat back. "What's up?" Ironhide asked.

"Other than the petty theft crime rate," Ratchet said with a caustic optic to the big mechs sitting around the table, "not much. We have a meeting and Harris and Company are coming. Make nice."

Ironhide smirked. "That's my middle name."

"I thought your middle name was Delbert," Raptor said as he glanced at his most beloved and perfect little/big grandson.

Ironhide frowned which delighted all of his adults greatly. "I'm not a Delbert."

"Who may I ask … or what may I ask is a 'Delbert'?" Prowl asked.

"A neighbor kid who was a brat. He used to get you into trouble, didn't he?" Raptor asked with a grin. "Delbert was the word we used when little mech here acted up. 'Don't be a Delbert'."

" **AND YOU WONDER WHY I NEVER GREW UP TO BE NICE!** " Ironhide said with a slight grin.

"There, there, infant. Being a Delbert is a choice," Raptor said in a soothing voice. **"DON'T CHOOSE IT!"**

Ratchet laughed loudly. "And you say **I'M** the crazy one."

"You are." -everyone including Prime.

They all had to go get their own donuts and coffee.

-0-TBC 5-2-17 **edited 5-3-17**

That is a word we use in our family if you act like an idiot. Don't be a 'Delbert'. He lived across the street from us growing up and his name was Delbert Morrell Mitchell. Poor kid. His mom used to swat him with a fly swatter. He didn't get into trouble much but he was an only child to two older parents. Sometimes, having a kid late can make or break you. :D


	494. Chapter 494

The Diego Diaries: Plans (dd5 494) {} indicates NeoCybex spoken

-0-Meeting in the Ops Center, big conference room

Everyone gathered with food and drink, datapads, stories, new pictures of the kids, and gossip. In short, it could be any meeting of any group in any place on Earth. They sat in their usual spots, grinned at the usual suspects and prepared to be entertained and/or bored out of their processors once again. Prime who was sitting at the head of the table like the beleaguered ada that he symbolically was listened to a joke from Raptor that tied into a thing Ironhide did as a child that had been hilarious and required rescue from the Sea of Mercury with a big grin on his handsome face.

Prowl rapped his knuckles. "Ahem."

Prime grinned again, then nodded to Prowl. "Okay. What is the first item of business?"

Everyone glanced at their datapads. It was daunting but the update on Earth2 was first to allow the big frames sitting at the end of the table to go back out to help. "Gentlemen?" Prowl asked. "You have the floor. NeoCybex please."

Paribolus nodded. {"I have completed my transformations that include all of the minute parts of their plan that will be necessary. They will be bringing a lot of things with them. I have reviewed the list of their equipment, supplies and other necessaries adjusting myself so that they won't have to build or repurpose if you will any part of me. I am aware that you will be giving them the heads up that what constitutes their habitat is beyond the scope of their own tools by virtue of my design and material format as well as the 'fact' that it's wired into security alarms. That's a good thing. I have routed my own surveillance systems throughout the entire facility. There is no corner, nor is there a safe place for them to gather to plan or execute anything that might be detrimental to the colony, the human-bot relationship or our overall general security.

{"Most of the chat and views will be nothing of consequence, of course. Just the daily give and take between people going about their business. I will file them away with date and the usual tags … names, place, time, etcetera to keep a complete record. At some point we can re-evaluate need for this and purge the files. Anything that triggers a marker from my master list will be preserved in a security file and the moment will be thoroughly documented. I have an extremely well-developed security protocol with an almost limitless capacity to gather and store information. I will mark it for easy retrieval and anything untoward will be sent to you, Prime, and to Barron. My purpose is not to spy. There are serious considerations all of us who host take to spark when we do. But this is a situation that requires focus and I want you to know, I have done this before."}

Prime nodded. "I am aware. {Your service to our people and the general security of everyone is exemplary. I am in your debt for what you do for us."}

Paribolus shook his helm. "It is I who am, Lord Optimus. {I get to host and to protect The People. We are spark bound in service to you and I do so with gratitude."}

Prime nodded. "Is there anything that we need to do for you, Paribolus? Gentlemen?"

Metroplex shrugged. {"We are networking to assist Paribolus. We have the security files you sent on the major figures involved and the files on the theft of technology brought here by Sentinel by the one we can't name with him being here. We are working on a search protocol that will scour the world wide web on Earth looking for it. As for he who can't be named trying to contact Razorclaw, we can interdict his messages and even pose as him if you wish it. We are ready to serve."}

Prime nodded. "You do every orn. Thank you, gentlemen. {We are ready orn and night to assist you on this, the most important security issue before us at the moment."}

They nodded and rose. After a bow, all of them walked out.

Ratchet grinned. "I'm glad the floor held." Huge laughter greeted that. "I never knew that much handsome was so heavy."

"Old mech, you're starting in awfully early," Ironhide said as he lounged in his chair, his arm thrown over the back of Ratchet's own.

"You like it, slagger. Tell me no," Ratchet said with a grin.

"No." -everyone in the room but the femmes who gave Ratchet a thumbs up.

"Meanwhile, back in the world of the mentally sound," Prowl said to huge laughter. {"What else do we need to know about the new habitat? Anyone?"}

{"We have assumed control of the entire facility in conjunction with Paribolus,}" Perceptor said. {"He will have primary control of everything but we will also have a direct view of all that happens so we can do repairs or assist where he wants. The humans want to make linkages with us at Sciences and we are reviewing the request. Of course, the information and projects they can see will be heavily edited. We do want to help them on some of the projects they want to undertake. They submitted the list and we are going to allow them to use some of the science stations outlying under supervision as well as the big telescopes as well. The deep space arrays will also be allowed but other requests concerning tech like space bridges will be off limits. We will meet with our colleagues at Sciences Habitat later today to go over our common concerns and work out a unified protocol about handling this new situation."}

Wheeljack nodded. {"They won't have access to classified stuff, Prime. Count on it."}

"Thank you," Prime said.

"Medical?" Prowl asked.

"The twinnies are going to get their audial plating off today. I want anyone with a vested interest in my office at 1600 hours TMC. I'll take them off and the audial specialists will be there. No one should make any sounds while this is done. Their world is 100% silent and it's probable that they even forgot what sound is like. Therefore, anything will startle them. They will be at full optimal when the plates come off so it's going to be strong enough that it might even hurt until I adjust them. The techs will be there to manage that for the testing part. I have to calibrate them as they give me the word. After that, they will be hearing again."

"We'll be there," Prowl said as every affected relative in the room nodded.

"Other than that, we're five-by-five. The courier trap defect has been eradicated here on Mars. Even the newest migrations were unaffected. We're at 55% through our check over on Cybertron. Everyone is being sought out for all manner of medical examinations and courier traps are now part of the standard protocol. No matter who, no matter when, anyone coming will be scanned for all the medical reasons plus this," Ratchet said.

"That is good news," Prime said. Everyone nodded. "Anything else, Ratchet?"

"Not for medical. {I was told by Prowl that I will lead the discussion with the incoming groups about the dos and don'ts of living here. I accept it with the humility that is me,}" Ratchet said with a giant smile. "I want you to know that I will be a credit to the nation and when I lay these on," he said raising his big red hands, "the healing will begin."

Gagging sounds and laughter greeted that as everyone absorbed the bullshit. Sitting on the table watching things even though the present discussion mostly wasn't in English, the delegated humans of Sciences, members of Earth 1 and the Consulate who were not present at their facilities when the lockdown began, the Hu-An who had learned NeoCybex and had been briefed earlier about the security problem, as well as N.E.S.T and the Resort waited patiently. Sometimes the bots went off into their own languages and it was their turn to sit and wait. If the kids were here they would have translated but they weren't. The new humans had been filled in before they came.

At Sciences, earlier ...

Cynthia Tomas sat with the others including an Italian consul as they waited to go to the meeting to represent every one of their respective locales. They had not been at their habitats when the huge sandstorm had overtaken them. Owen Harris had asked for and gotten permission to listen in as well. Right now, Will Lennox was filling them in on the protocol. "We sit and listen. If there's a good question or we don't understand something, they'll help you. If it isn't our business, they'll politely tell us so. Sometimes, they speak together in their own languages. We don't ask for translations. It's why they aren't using English, the common human language here when they do that. If they wanted us to know what they're talking about, they wouldn't go off in NeoCybex or whatever. Don't ask."

Owen Harris sat at the communications station at Earth 1 with irritation. He wanted to be there so he asked to listen in. They allowed him. It was informal and informative but about half of it was in their own languages. He might know a few words so far in their written language but he had no idea what the sounds he was hearing meant when spoken. It was maddening.

"Very well," Prime said with a nod. "Thank you, Ratchet, for your usual amusing plan of action. Where would we be without it?"

"Halfway down the agenda, I would guess," Prowl said with a smirk.

Ratchet grinned back. "Slagger."

Prowl glanced at Ironhide. "The armory, perchance?"

Ironhide glanced at his datapad. "We have a lot of boom-booms and shoot 'em ups. Our latest recruits are doing well. That is all."

 **HUGE** scorn and laughter greeted that.

"Yes," Prowl said crisply. "Next?"

Huge laughter and a tossed donut erupted. Grim optics scanned the femmes for the culprit but they held to unit solidarity. They all pointed to Miler. Miler looked at them, then smiled. "Yes. I did it."

Even Prowl had to grin. "Anything more to add, Ironhide, or do I toss your report in the recycler with the others?"

"That's disappointing. I thought you framed them," Ironhide said with a grin.

Prowl stared at Ironhide almost too long before turning cool optics upon his atar. "Your report?" he asked.

Venture grinned. "Of course. I would like to say that our Autobot Outpost chain is opening three hundred new store outlets around the world on Earth over the next six months Terran calendar time. They have met and/or exceeded our projections the first two-quarters of their year and we expect that this will continue. We've added to our line of products, expanding most of our lines, all of which are made here including some of the finer arts by master technicians." He glanced at Ratchet. "RTR Tools is making a line of replica knives human sized due to demand. They are copies of those shown in the traveling art exhibit some time back. The sword requests are only going to be honored for museums. They're too dangerous to handle by anyone but experts. There will be three sets of complete daggers and knives made by them to donate to three different charities for auction that includes refugees and sick children.

"The costs of our chain are within projections and we have given all of our newcomer employees a baseline starter salary at double or even quadruple what the local prevailing wage is. We extend a living rather than minimum wage with the requisite benefits and health coverage. We are also looking into forming a credit union, that is, a bank that is share owned by those who use it. That way we can give loans to small businesses and homeowners in a more humane manner and handle it better when things go wrong. We also want to begin an investment house that can fund inventors and thinkers that can create necessary and essential new products but have no funding to get them up and running. We're looking into environmental, housing and health startups. We want to create a health care system that we can extend outward from our own employees to the general public. Not only do the employees benefit from the fruits of their labor but it also limits turnover in the chain. We want to be good, responsible employers and model to others how we reach our success, that is, by making it a bottom-upward, rather than a top-downward system."

Prowl stared at his father, an architect of the inequity that was the economic structure of Cybertron and the Empire. For Venture, it was an academic exercise to get maximum product and profit out of a system that was given only the most minimal reward for effort. He could no more understand the plight of the average bot on the street than he could fly. It was always top down in management. To even ask a worker bee for their opinion was unheard of for him until now.

Though Venture was an all around bot, he never had the flight function.

Prowl paused at that thought, crushed a smirk, then nodded. "I am content with that as the model."

Prime nodded too. "We want to build a system that responds in all directions, both upward and downward. A company is only as sound as the shoulders upon which it stands. Our workers and employees on Earth must feel valued and part of the team. It is the Autobot way. A good role model for this idea is a good thing for many of the businesses on Earth that exploit their workforce. That is what happened to us and we know how that turned out. What about the Foundation, Venture?"

"The Foundation currently has a cash base of 55 billion dollars US with a constant steady flow from our businesses and patents. We are dispersing millions every three decaorns toward worthy projects such as water purification systems, drought management, food production, housing, and healthcare in underdeveloped countries. We also are assisting displaced communities with their infrastructure shortfalls in Europe, North and South America as well. Water for humans and irrigation is in the midst of a study for improving agricultural methods in Mexico and Central America. Somehow, we can help them figure out how to manage in the drought and climate changes. We have hired a large staff of experts to run teams that travel to places, study the situation, then help build local businesses to do the work of the problem. We want skilled workforces left behind when we leave.

"Our base is New York City. We have purchased the skyscraper building downtown in Manhattan that houses Warren Robert's offices. We are putting the headquarters of our many different businesses, the Foundation and other things related there. We intend to build a studio as well to begin broadcasting to universities and colleges to train students for careers that are related to the projects we are working on. It's all very intertwined and marvelous."

Prime grinned, then nodded. "It appears to be. Thank you, Venture. Please convey my regards to everyone who works in the various systems, especially on Earth. I will figure out a way to converse with them to express my gratitude for their efforts."

Prowl made a note. "Got it." He looked up. Caro was next, then the femmes on intel and Wheeljack and Perceptor on science. Down the list, they went as the humans lounged in their lazy boy recliners listening, half of it English, half NeoCybex. It was normal for most and vexing for Harris. Again.

"And that's about that," Scar was saying as he finished his report about the Industrial Park Cities and the increased demand for production. "I can't be more pleased."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Scar. I could say the same about your leadership in the Cities."

Scar beamed with pleasure as he lay his datapad on the table. Prowl glanced at Prime as he sat back.

Looking at the humans, Prime nodded to them. "Are there any questions or considerations you wish to bring up?"

Lennox glanced around, then to the humans with him. He looked at Prime. :Nope:

Ratchet snickered. "Then it's time for the good of the order...?"

Prime grinned at him, then nodded. "Yep," he said to everyone's great delight.

-0-TBC 5-3-17 **edited 5-4-17**

ESL:

exemplary (X-M-pluh-ree) – something that is without fault, without blemish, something that is without mar. "His service to his country was exemplary."


	495. Chapter 495

The Diego Diaries: Plan B (dd5 495)

-0-For the good of the order

:Who are you rooting for in the championship?: Will Lennox asked Wheeljack and Perceptor.

They glanced at each other, then answered. "Kaon/Simfur."

Laughter greeted that as the priests smiled. Their report had told of the plans to rebuild the shrines around the colony albeit smaller in size, rather like niches in-between buildings like they were on Cybertron. They wouldn't be as big but they would be as authentic as they could be made. They had many of the relics that were found at each including the beautiful art and some of the 'venerations'. Over the millions of years that Cybertron existed and The People went about their business, there were two kinds of holy objects … relics and venerations. Relics could be truthfully and factually linked to the Pantheon or others of historical and religious status. 'Venerations' were those that couldn't definitively be accorded the same status. That didn't make them any less loved and consulted by The People. It just made them personal and not official.

It could be something as small as a cup or as big as a sword. They were gathered and protected, wished upon and venerated with the respect an ancient people of fabled persuasion would give to such things. The warehouse that now held the overflow of beautiful relics and venerations cried out for display Chevron had said so they put together a plan for thirteen shrines located in the cities where some of them actually were found on Cybertron and in special places in others if that wasn't possible. Iacon, Praxus, Stanix, Vos, Kaon, Polyhex, and Tarn on-world would have a small replica of their shrines back once more.

It was approved swiftly. Anything that gave comfort to their people and helped revive their culture and practices was A-okay with Prime. They also okayed a trail for children just outside of Terra that would have science stations along the winding paved path, things brought in and placed like they were in their original locations and a small building where classes and visitors could go to see displays, have discussions, lectures, and other gatherings.

They had the muscle, the stuff, the know-how, the room, and the desire to make life here beautiful and comfortable. But most of all they had a Prime who saw the benefit. Like the Autobot Scouts for instance...

"So … how are the Scouts coming along?" Prime asked to be ornery. Every time the 'Autobot Scouts' was mentioned Prowl winced involuntarily. It amused Prime to watch.

Prowl turned his 'Face' toward Prime, the one that caused grown mechs to tremble on their peds. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

" **THE AUTOBOT SCOUTS! HE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT THEM!"** and other variations of clarification rang out from the group including the priests as the entire committee caterwauled at Prowl. He flinched, glared at them, then turned to Prime. "Why not ask Ironhide. I heard he was the **GRAND POOBAH!"**

Ironhide's grin fell off his face, rolled under the table and died. He glared at Ratchet who blinked with surprise. **"FRAG THAT! ASK THE SCOUT COUNCIL!"**

"You and Prowl run that. How about a **CLARIFICATION, YOU BIG GIRL**!" Ratchet bellowed back.

:That's sexist, Ratchet:

Everyone paused a moment to turn to the humans. The humans caught in the glare of that many curious optics turned to point at Niall Graham. He who was lounging in his lazy-boy grinned and waved to everyone. Snickers greeted that as everyone turned back to Ratchet and Ironhide. Ironhide grinned rather maliciously at Ratchet. "Yeah. It's sexist, you slagger. You sexist slagger, you."

Ratchet snickered along with everyone else in the room. "Probably." Then he smiled a dazzling smile.

"You aren't ashamed that you're a sexist slagger?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet shrugged. "We don't do gender. What do you want me to call you? 'You big boy'?"

"I am that aren't I," Ironhide said smugly.

Laughter overtook that as Ratchet turned to Elita. "Am I sexist?"

"Don't bring The Sexy into this. Sparks might not be able to handle it," Elita said with a grin.

Laughter and smirks, snickers and the like filled the room as everyone looked at a preening Ironhide and a smirking Ratchet. Ratchet grinned. "What about you?" he asked the other femmes.

"We don't care. Nothing about being femme holds us back here. Why does it on Earth, Graham?" Arcee asked.

Everyone turned to Niall who lost his grin instantly. :Damned if I know: he said to huge laughter.

"Sexism. What a concept," Prowl said. "Women earn only three-quarters of what men make. Some even less. What a miracle our society is on a cashless basis."

:You only use money on Earth, right?: Lennox said hoping the conversation could explain to the newbies why this form of government and economy was superior in all the best ways.

"We do," Venture said. "We have more than you can imagine and we use it for the common good. We didn't do that on Cybertron and look what happened to us?"

:What about individual initiative?: Owen Harris said from a monitor nearby. :What about competition and personal initiative?:

"They thrive here," Perceptor said as he turned toward the monitor. "We have both to a high degree but monetizing the outcome and helping one small group deal out the larger who actually makes the wealth is not suitable for a peaceful society. There will always be those who take more than their share and deprive others unjustly. Our society is just for the first time since the Golden Age. I prefer this one to the old one."

"You never cared about money, Perceptor," Wheeljack said with a grin. "You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. That being said, you never used it like a club, your advantage. You helped everyone who came to you without concern about rank or financial standing. You were always a good mech and the system never corrupted you." He turned to the monitor. "Your planet is being ravaged by those who hoard against those who starve. Everyone's dream matters, not just those who can afford to have one. Think about all the cures, inventions, innovations, and ideas that never found a voice because you don't value and nurture it among your masses over hoarding and exclusivity. We know something about how that turns out in the long run."

Owen stared at the group, then sat back. :We shall have to agree to disagree:

"Not here," Jetta said with an edge to his voice. "You'll never find agreement here. Only disagreement. That's a lesson and topic you need to learn to the greatest degree possible. We already had that experience and here and now, both on Mars and in the Empire, we reject it."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet sat back. "It might do some people a bit of good to wonder where the next meal is coming from. Our entire species has had that focus for nine million years now since The Fall and it's made it nicer to live together. You should have gone into the Dead End with us on Cybertron. You might have learned something useful for your well being overall. I did. I learned I don't want that kind of thinking around me ever again."

It was silent a moment, then Raptor grinned. "I just heard that Sunspot is spending the night with Bos. That's wonderful news."

The conversation converged on that, then the swirl took off again.

"Did anyone hear a rumor that Bee is sparked?" Ratchet asked.

The room stilled. "No," Ironhide said gazing guardedly at Ratchet.

"I didn't either," Ratchet said with a big smile. There was more laughter than booing though things got thrown. Ratchet grinned. "Who wants to bet that the championship game ends in prison?"

No one.

"What's the odds of another barn burner where the Messiah reaches out to calm the waters and gets slagged into orbit?" Raptor asked as he grinned at Prime.

"None. I am not going out there again no matter what. I will say nice things at the funerals," Optimus said with a grin as he glanced at his chief of security for everywhere. "That is your job, Springer. I expect a good one. Otherwise, it will look bad on your yearly performance review."

"Since when," Springer replied with a grin. "You're lucky to have me."

"Had. The word is 'had'. There's a new Mrs. Optimus Prime in town now," Ratchet said as the others began to warm up.

Prowl looked from one face to the other with growing concern. "Really?" he said with an aggravated tone.

"Really." -everyone

Graham winked at Prime, then turned toward the monitor where Harris sat watching with some amusement at the goings on. :Did you know that Springer was the first Missus? Prowl is the second:

Prowl sat back in surprise. He rested his big black servos on the table as he stared at Niall with betrayed astonishment.

Niall grinned. :You can see the reluctance of Prowl to admit that he's number two in anything:

Everyone in the room **IMMEDIATELY** warmed up to the tale. Springer preened a bit. "Prime couldn't handle what I got."

Laughter filled the room, then Arcee leaned toward him. "What do you got, big boy?"

Springer sat back with a deeply contented expression on his handsome face. "Ask Drift."

 **HUGE** laughter as the former Decepticon smirked at his partner. Then he glanced at Optimus who was enjoying himself **TREMENDOUSLY.** "Does this make me some sort of back door relative? You and the bond here once being a 'thing' and all ... I think that means I get something in the will."

"You get the leftovers of the leftover there," Ratchet said nodding to Springer who smirked back. "Either that or Vos." The Seekers alternated between laughter (Rainmaker) and affronted fury (Starscream). "You're third in line."

The entire room was warming up for the beatdown in the manner of men and women at arms everywhere. The crudity, piercing barbs, jokes, and all around hoo-hah that armed forces seemed to breed in their personnel was on display here as well as everywhere else. "Prowl on the other servo only has one mech ahead of him for your affections, Optimus. I'm speaking historically just so you understand," Ratchet said with a wink.

Prime laughed aloud, then nodded to Ratchet. "Understood."

Prowl sat back with a frown on his handsome face as he crossed his arms over his chassis. "Do continue, insane one. Entertain the masses."

Ratchet stared at Prowl a moment, then grinned. **"OKAY!"**

"You know … we never did hear the story where you two met up," Hercy said with a slight grin as he glanced at Optimus. "I, for one, would love to hear the story. Springer first, then Prowl."

Everyone turned to Prime as Springer frowned. "Why are you asking him?"

Everyone turned to Springer as Prime laughed. Springer stared at them with a smirk, then glanced at Ratchet who stared back with feral mirth. "Alright, slaggers. I'll tell you the story of our great love."

Prime laughed louder.

"It was a dark and stormy light," Springer began before he was buried in cups and half-eaten pastry. He wiped it off. "Then I won't tell you."

Everyone turned to Prime who grinned broadly. "I never kiss and tell."

 **HUGE** mayhem, then everyone turned to Prowl. He was sitting with crossed arms and a smirk directed toward Ratchet when they did. He nearly fell out of his chair in startlement. **"WHAT?!"**

"Prowl is much too modest. He's that sort. Modest and even prim … virginal even, so I'll tell you," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

 **"NO, YOU WON'T!"** -Prowl

" **YES, YOU WILL!"** -Everyone there including Prime who grinned. Even without beer, he was cute.

"Well, it was a dark and stormy night-" he began before Ironhide stuffed him under the table.

-0-Later that morning at Sciences

They sat at the table eating lunch. The Italian consul, Cynthia Tomas, and a few others were there. They were staying over until the habitats were given the all clear. Owen Harris was on a screen chatting with them as they ate. "I found the meeting informal and instructive," he was saying.

Sheila Conroy and Alessandro Lopez glanced his way. Neither liked nor trusted him. His energy was off, something that they had picked up living around the bots. "How so?" Alessandro asked.

"Prime rules by delegation and personality. The committee doesn't seem intimidated by him. They all work at the same level while acknowledging his primacy," Harris said. "It was a bit informal for my tastes but it's interesting to understanding all of them better."

No one responded, then Michio looked up from a computer nearby. "What is it that you understand?"

"They're very loyal to each other and to him, they're incredibly smart and capable, and they divorce," Harris replied.

It would take a while to stop laughing but when they did they would tell him a legendary, funny story from way back.

-0-TBC 5-4-17 **edited 5-8-17**


	496. Chapter 496

The Diego Diaries: Twinnies (dd5 496)

-0-A surgical suite in the Medical Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

They stood side by side on the med berth clutching each others servo. In the other one, they held that day's favorite dolly. Packing out the room as well as standing in the doorway and hallway, every member of the family was present including a tense Bluestreak and Sideswipe. A darkly tense Sunstreaker stood with them watching his daughters with lazer optics. They listened as Ratchet discussed the procedure with the two tech specialists and audial doctors.

The twins watched the show, smiling at everyone who caught their optics. They were curious but unafraid. Everyone who loved them was here with them. Why? They didn't know. Ratchet turned to them and kissed their little faces. Then he began to sign to them what was going to happen. He told them that they might hear something when the patches came off but not to be afraid. It was supposed to happen. He gave them a rust stick which they smiling took, then glanced at the techs. They nodded. Ratchet glanced around the room. "Silence."

It was as silent as a cemetery as he gently held Iacon's tiny face in his servo. With infinite care, Ratchet transformed a digit into a special device that melted the welds on medical metal dermis plating. When it was loose, he gently pulled it free. Taking a chamois cloth, he wiped the area clean. She stared at him, then the others but didn't seem moved. He gently repeated the experience on the other audial. He put the cloth down, then held up his digits. She looked at them, then him. That was when he snapped them.

The sound startled her. She looked at his digits, then Ratchet with fear. Dropping her rust stick, she turned to Uraya and clutched her with terror on her face. In her fearful shock and surprise, she began to cry. Uraya who was startled too glanced around frantically then clutched Iacon back. She began to cry with her twin. Glancing toward the techs, Ratchet caught a glimpse of the trine who looked ready to cry as well. Sunstreaker moved to the medberth, stepped behind it, then gathered the babies into his arms. Their mewling was tiny and pitiful as everyone felt the sorrow of it.

A tech stepped forward, then gently slotted a plug into her neck jack. He began to read data to Ratchet who swiftly calibrated the baby's audials to perfect pitch on his device. It took a moment, then Ratchet glanced at Sunstreaker. "She's online. Hold her and we'll help Uraya."

Sunny nodded, then gently set Uraya down on the berth. She dropped her dollie, then held up her arms to him again as she began to wail. Ratchet picked her up, then patted her back. Signing, he took a moment to calm her down. Sunstreaker held Iacon gently, swaying slowly as she cried. He picked up her dollie and handed it to her. She clutched it tightly as she huddled against him. Ratchet stroked Iacon's cheek. "Don't cry, baby," he said softly. "You're fine." He signed it again, then set Uraya on the table. She reached up for him so he leaned down to kiss her. "Prowl. Come here and comfort her while I do this."

Prowl started, then walked behind the berth to pick up the baby to hold her. Swaying gently, he watched as Ratchet did the same procedure to her that he had for her sister. When the plates came off, she turned toward Sunstreaker who was holding Iacon. She heard crying so she joined Iacon. They both wailed as the techs and Ratchet calibrated Uraya in the same manner. When the last adjustment was made and the plugs retracted, they walked to chairs to sit. They were given their rust sticks which they held forlornly as they cried. It was intensely quiet in the room.

"What does it say, Ada?" Sideswipe asked in a whisper. "What does the data say?"

"It says they're optimal. The functional hearing part is perfect. I'm having a tech with a portable scanner come to show us the images of the implants. I want the team to go over the pictures and data, then give me an overall picture of them. I think they're on track to full recovery," Ratchet said as a tech entered with a handheld device. He paused next to the girls, then held the device against their helms. They shrank back but were gently turned so the images could be taken. Ratchet asked for them to be sent to him and the team, then the tech left to process them.

It was quiet a moment as Ratchet leaned forward. He began to sign to both of them as they watched him tearfully. [Babies, who loves you?]

They looked at him with tears and sobs, then signed to him together. [You do, Amma]

[That's right. **YOU WIN!** ] Ratchet said with a big smile.

They stared at him a moment, then Iacon smiled. Uraya wanted to but not just yet.

[You had bad hearing. We all learned sign language just for you. Now you have your little audials] he said pointing to their 'ears'. [What you're scared of are sounds we make clanking around. You used to hear them. Remember?] he asked hopefully.

They stared at him, then each other. [No] Iacon signed.

[You will. Now you can hear all the sounds. Do you remember ada's voice telling you he loved you?] Ratchet asked.

They glanced at each other, then Ratchet. As one, they shook their helms. They didn't remember. Ratchet glanced at Sunstreaker who looked like he would pass out. [Let's hear him again. Ada is going to say 'I love you' to both of you. Listen to what he says. Okay? That's what it will mean. See if you remember hearing him say this to you. Okay?]

They stared at him, then Sunstreaker who looked drawn and pensive. They nodded. Sunstreaker leaned closer to the pair of which he was holding Iacon. "I love you," he said slowly and clearly. "Do you know that? I love you."

They stared at him, each other, Ratchet, then him again. They both nodded. Iacon leaned into him gripping his massive arm for comfort. Uraya looked up at Prowl, then turned to be closer. Prowl put her on his shoulder. It was quiet a moment then Sunstreaker looked at Ratchet. "What now?"

"We ease them back in," Ratchet said. "Did you go to the IEP meeting at school with the language specialists?"

"We did," Bluestreak replied. "They will get pull out with specialists for full immersion lessons in language and speech as well as enhanced in-class instruction. They want to reawaken their language programming without intervention. They think full immersion instruction should do it without a lot of unnecessary adjustments."

Ratchet nodded. "They're the experts," he said. "Right now, the prescription is to go home and be normal. Talk to them. Be prepared to sign if they don't understand you. Don't get mad if they don't. You know they live to please, the little tykes," he said as he smiled at both of them. They smiled wanly back. "It'll take time and it'll be on their own schedule. No rushing, no pushing, no impatience, no emotional baggage. They're looking amazingly well but I think sound right now is just buzzing noise to them."

"We take them home and work with them there. What about school? Are they released to go again?" Bluestreak asked.

"I'm releasing them for half orns starting tomorrow. Give that a week, then we'll release them for full orns. Speak to a counselor, Roto preferably, so they can be on top of any emotional stuff," Ratchet said. "I'm not releasing you three back into the schedule for another decaorn. When we're sure the girls are on their peds and back at it, then I will," he said glancing to Prowl who nodded.

"Then the twigs are optimal?" Raptor asked with emotion.

"They are," Ratchet said. Everyone in the area, all of the family relaxed like a deflated balloon. All of them did but Sunstreaker.

-0-Later that same day

They sat together at The Pit Stop eating a delayed lunch. It was quiet after the emotion at the hospital. Raptor glanced at Prime. "When will the humans get to see the habitat, Optimus? Any change of thought about it?"

Optimus considered the question, then sat back. "I think after the game. The humans will be out and about by then anyway. I was told by Larc that the soil is being brought in to be worked as she said. What that means, I do not know. They want to get the farm sections ready for agriculture before the humans enter the building. I am deferring to their greater wisdom."

-0-At Earth2 at the same time

Larc stood on the side of the huge bed of ground that would be the 'fields' of agriculture for the habitat. The area under the roof that was going to be cultivated was vast, well drained by the irrigation system and up to the task. The colony had purchased arable soil from Earth, gathered the proper bed materials to allow decent drainage and had them brought in by ship. Each shipment clouded the air around the area with blow up dust particulates which was a good thing for their effort to prevent scrutiny. The dome over the middle of the top floor where the farm would be placed could slide back so that big things could be lowered in. The humans were not going to be told about that feature until the time came to use it. The reason was simple. An energy field covered the opening like it did on space ships with open hatches. It was protected treaty tech and thus, having it in a human habitat, one they didn't trust, was pushing their luck. Without it, opening the hatch would kill every living thing inside.

She turned toward the center where the last trees and bushes were being planted. They were placed carefully in a very large contained area. There were stands of trees, bushes and small bedding plants that normally accompanied forests on Earth as well as flowering plants. There was a path that wound through the area that allowed seating for those who wanted to be refreshed in their company. This would be the third forest that they had created on this barren planet and it gave her extreme satisfaction to see it.

Tons of earth were dropped through the dome opening through the force field barrier to land in the containment area. When the ship had emptied their hold, the Hu-An would move in and mix it with nutrients, spreading it out in carefully planned layers. The botanists and agronomists of the Earth2 community would have to get themselves up to speed. The plan that they had originally designed was being modified by the experts. This one would discourage mold and mildew. The other wouldn't have. Thus, agriculture on Mars by Earth2 was saved even before it began. Larc took her shovel and waded into the task at hand. When she did, she did so with joy.

-0-Cybertron

Soundwave sat in his office working through his part of the task at hand. He was a glorified clerk now, the face of the Decepticons when someone called in, usually to negotiate surrender and nothing more. He no longer lived in Prime's palace. He lived in a beautiful apartment in a house across the street, one that was owned and underused by Shockwave of all mechs. It had huge rooms with beautiful views that were furnished with surprisingly good taste. He had changed it out upon assignment, adding his few touches before finding an interest in antiques. He wandered shops and warehouses looking for this and that. His apartment was beautiful with them tastefully displayed. It would have shocked everyone who knew him.

No one expected him to have an aesthetic, nor an interest in the mundane. All he cared about was getting ahead, bugging everyone for blackmail and serving Megatron. No one even wagered a guess that serving Megatron mattered to him beyond the advancement he could have doing so. He had never had much interest in anything outside of his thoughts and ambitions about eventually ruling Cybertron and the Empire. It had shocked him too when his thoughts turned to this and that art piece, this and that sculpture, this and that ancient book.

He didn't live alone. He had his symbionts who had their own spaces in his apartment, their own small luxuries, and interests. Mostly, they watched television while he worked. Going out to wander was difficult when you were as hated as he was. He went at dusk, frequented places by prior appointment and kept to himself. His work was thorough and exemplary. His demeanor silent and obedient. There was nothing he was prepared to do to change things either. Not at the moment. The Matrix promise hadn't been given lightly and he wasn't prepared to test it.

The office was busy outside as Shackle and his team worked on the problems of Cybertron and the reclaimed empire under the command of the last Prime. Who knew where his other officers were? He didn't care. None of them had worked for him, Shockwave, Starscream, or even Megatron for that matter. The only thing that amused him about the situation as it stood was that old bucket head was as in the dark as he was. Sitting back, considering a plaque that he had seen on line now being offered on an auction site page, he considered what he would wager for it. Given that he was wagering at all indicated that he was working with a deep underground market.

Prime would slag him if he knew that this existed and didn't end it. He smirked slightly, then sent his latest bid. After a moment watching the ticker change on the page, he turned back to his job with a slightly lighter spark. Sometimes, it wasn't the size of the victory that made it sweet.

-0-TBC 5-5-17 (I hope that everyone gets this) :D **edited 5-8-17**


	497. Chapter 497

The Diego Diaries: Moving Forward (dd5 497) **HERE'S HOPING THIS REACHES YOU!**

Also, May 5th was the Martian New Year.

The reason some of you might not be receiving these things is because every time I post them I get an error message. I sent a help request. They reach the web but they don't seem to send an alert message to you. We're working on it. If you go to the web, you can reach them. Hugs, me.

-0-Afternooning

The work stacked up on his desk as Ratchet raced against the clock. In about half a joor, he would have to book it to Terra. He worked feverishly.

-0-Elsewhere

They sat around a table in The Confectionaire in Terra. Eating big bowls of ice cream, Ironhide, Raptor, Blackjack, Hard Drive, Turbine, and Delphi waited for Ratchet. Time was going to be cut close. Ironhide made a call. :Ratchet. Where are you? Get here:

A big servo gripped Ironhide's shoulder. "Here I am, slagger. I can see you waited for me."

"Slag right, old mech," Ironhide said. "Pull up a chair and sit."

Ratchet did, then leaned back. "Piggies."

"That's us," Raptor said. "Alor is going to try to come. He's on Earth watching the Tall Whites. Those slaggers have been underground so long that the humans are starting to talk to each other about it."

"That can't be good," Ratchet replied.

Ironhide tossed his spoon into the empty bowl. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to step out. Let's go." He stood up, then stared at the others. They sat finishing their ice cream without moving a rivet.

Ratchet snickered. "There you go with that big time charisma of yours again."

"Slaggers," Ironhide said with a grin in spite of himself.

His elders finished up, then together they walked outside to head down the street toward the subway. It would take only seconds to make it to Centurion and the buses that were already arriving to line up out front bumper-to-bumper. There were cars arriving in the area to pull into the curb before transforming. The white cab stand nearby had several waiting for passengers. Mechs and a few femmes were walking toward the door of the tower just like they were to get their kids.

Entering, they waited by the elevator for them to come downward. Rather than going up and missing them, they waited in the lobby which was filled with genitors and others including daycare and after school groups. The elevators opened letting kids out and it would take a while for their boy to arrive. When he did he came with Reflector, Bos, and Co-D. It was amazing how happy both sides were to see each other. Hugs, kisses, laughter, and conversation flew as they moved to one side to chat.

It was a short walk to the street and after finding bus six, the children hugged everyone, then climbed aboard. Taking a seat together with Spot sitting in the aisle, they watched out the window chatting with their family through the glass before the bus began to move away. Watching it disappear into traffic heading for the three different cities where students aboard lived that was its daily route, Ratchet turned to the others. "It's a start."

They nodded. "It is," Hard Drive said. "The game is in three orns. I hope they can still represent Kaon with Sunny."

"I'll ask," Ratchet said. "I doubt that they'd say no. Who would?"

They moved along, some heading to Terra to get babies and others off to do their jobs. The day would pass by slowly.

-0-At Earth 1

The windows were still fogged with dirt and the view obscured. Just when it seemed to be settling enough for someone to see out, a gust from the site would flare up and they would be buried again. Fortunately, no one inside was in any peril nor needed out anytime soon. Owen Harris who was trapped there was pissed. He was in contact with Earth and others here and there who were going to be colleagues of his now that he was essentially the director of Earth2.

Brandon Clark was one of them. Carly Brooks-Spencer of the Consulate was another having been elected by unanimous decree to be on-site manager of the facility and colonial interface with the bots and everyone else. Sheila Conroy held that honorarium at Sciences having been asked to do this and that. She didn't mind. The place spun like a top and thus, her work wasn't impinged upon by the request. N.E.S.T. HQ held to the chain of command which meant not only was Will Lennox boss hog inside, he was the alpha dog on world among every human living there. That his daughter ruled **him** was only common knowledge among the Family.

A meeting early on had set up the interrelated functions of the human population. There were currently just slightly over 1,000 humans on-world not counting the ever changing number of related family members that came and went. Grandparents, aunts and uncles, the odd cousin and friend, all of them changed the population with only those with an official reason for being here the 'permanent' residents.

Among those who 'visited', some had become nearly permanent. Mama Fig and her husband, little dogs, and knitting basket were 'permanent'. So were a number of grandparents including Will's father and mother. Lonnie Epps's Grandma Willie and her husband, Ralph were nearly permanent and held the title of oldest humans on Mars at 94 and 96 respectively. They lived at the Resort and held court in the main lounge during the day. They were well loved and respected individuals. They were also the Resort's official Grandma and Grandpa.

Owen Harris's domain would encompass 5,000 or so human residents who would be permanent. Of those, 1,327 would be worker bees with the rest family members. That is, they would be here to do the science and work at the plant running the show. Though the bots would have the job of maintaining the facility, someone still had to sit at communications, run the recording studio and cook. There were facilities for communal dining but the rest was up to every individual. There would be no laundry service. You had to do your own clothes. There would be no maid service. You had to clean your own apartments. There would be clerks at the grocery store and the bar but no one would hold your hand. This was Earth on Mars.

Owen had been given tentative permission to attend Senior Autobot-Community meetings and was informed that there would be times everyone would be dismissed from hearing every part of what was transpiring. He was also informed that some of the conversation would be in their own languages. Everyone knew and accepted it. He was expected to do the same. He would attend as a representative of Earth2 just as Brandon represented Earth 1 and Carly, the Consulate. The three soldiers and whoever senior above them on-world represented N.E.S.T., Sheila Conway, Sciences Habitat, and the Resort, Judy, Lonnie, and Sarah. Larc came with or without Tempest to represent the Hu-An people as well. It was well attended by outsiders and it was made clear to him that they were extending a courtesy by allowing it.

Owen walked past the school whose door was open. Inside, 33 kids were learning and working. Past that, through the big lounge, he continued, passing into the apartment segment of the facility. They were on three tiers, stacked on top of each other to maximize room and allow all of them to have light and good views from the front which overlooked the concourse and the back which fronted the far wall and outside. Stairs and elevators helped people go home. Along the window side opposite him were lounging areas for people to relax. He had passed the big dining room and was coming up on the offices that formed half of the next part. They were stacked too and belonged to the workers here. There were labs as well and they continued onward while on the window side was the workout space and the big pool.

Light streamed in as the weak sunlight of Martian new year signaled the start of the new calendar. May 5th was New Year in the hemisphere north of them. They were closer to the equator, just slightly south of it. The two calendars that served Mars in their colony, one that was fixed to the seasons here and one that matched up Earth seasons to Mars had different dates for the start of another year. The weeks were named the same way. There was Monday through Sunday like Earth and they were matched to Martian Monday through Sunday as well as Cybertronian Monday through Sunday which was actually he was told 20 days long there. Cybertron was four times bigger than Earth and thus, the weird calendar.

He paused by the window to consider that. Mars had a week that was about 13 days long compared to Earth. Every so often given that the months which numbered 12 as on Earth contained 55.7 days, it would require a 'leap year' fix. There was then two calendars with days named Martian Monday and Terran or just Monday. They would have to fall into this calendar as well which would mean a ten day work week and three day weekend just like the colony. There were no time zones and the 'prime meridian' was at a crater called 'Airy-O'. He would have to go see it for himself. His curiosity was ready to explode.

He continued onward passing more workrooms and a set of conference spaces before reaching the corridor that led outward to the greenhouse. It was a glassed in bridging tunnel which didn't help much given the particulate spray outside. Into the greenhouse, he went to wander among the trees, flowering plants and immaculate 'farms' in planting boxes stacked on metal shelving. Lights made it possible to tier their gardens. His own habitat would be immensely bigger and more productive. He felt satisfaction as he considered that. Walking to a small sitting area at the back, he sat in a chair and pulled his phone. He dialed his son to chat.

It would be a long, long afternoon.

-0-Trine

They followed Blue and Sideswipe around the house as the pair did their set of chores. Sunstreaker was out getting their favorite desserts and a lunch that they liked. The twinnies were sore and noises were frightening. They used sign language still, startled at sounds and looked emotional. Sideswipe turned to them after putting things into a cupboard, then picked them up. Walking to his berth room, he settled them on a blanket, then stretched out beside them. Rubbing their backs, he watched as they struggled to stay awake. It wasn't long until they were sleeping. Putting a blanket over them, he got up to feed Bob and Dawg. There was no rest for the wicked.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress

"He's on the main line," Prowl said as Prime nodded.

"This is Prime."

A deep guttural voice replied. "Hi, Prime. This is Razorclaw. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Talk," Prime said.

"You sound tense. I want to be a good neighbor and you make it hard. We have a migration of a size heading this way from the Barren. It isn't that bunch from earlier. This is a civilian group. We wanted to give you the heads up so you could get them."

Prime considered that. "Why?"

A harsh laugh could be heard. "They get in the way. We don't want to mess with them. They're yours. I sent the coordinates. You're welcome, Prime. Razorclaw out." The line went dead.

"So … is he lying or is he just trying to keep us from invading him?" Prowl asked.

"I would prefer one but I am prepared for the other," Prime said. "Contact Starscream and get a flyby. I want to know what is out there before we get it."

Prowl nodded, then walked to the comm station to make the call. Seekers would be lifting off shortly.

-0-TBC 5-6-17 **edited 5-8-17**


	498. Chapter 498

The Diego Diaries: Heading On (dd5 498)

-0-At a restaurant at lunch time in the colony

Rockwell sat down with Periodic at a restaurant they both liked, the Tower in Iacon. It was very classy and reminded them of similar places on Cybertron. As they studied the menu, Partition walked in with his brothers. They looked around, spotted Rockwell, then walked over. "Fancy meeting you here," Partition said as he pulled out a chair to sit. Inweld and Morius hesitated, then pulled chairs. Sitting, they glanced at their brother, then Rockwell. "How are you, Rockwell? Periodic?" Inweld said. "I haven't seen you since we came here."

"We're busy," Rockwell said sourly. "What do they have you doing for your penance?"

"We're working as attorneys doing land management law," Morius said as Inweld nodded.

"I work doing drafting for a private firm and Peri is working inventory in the big grocery in Tyger Pax," Rockwell said. "What about you, Partition? Entertain me since you joined us."

Partition sat back regarding a mech he had been friendly with on Cybertron and who attended the same schools. "I'm in the Home Guard and I'm going to be a diplomat."

"Is that so," Rockwell said.

"It is. Some of us manage," Partition said. "What do you hear about the community here? I don't have a spare moment to learn what's happening."

"Well … we lost every caste court we held. You three are not supposed to speak to us. We can ask you to leave and be within our rights. After all," Rockwell said with a slight smirk, "you're being shunned."

"Frag you," Partition said coldly. "How is it drafting? I do remember both of you held higher status in other places and you were in prison here as well."

"We can fight," Periodic said, "or we can talk about things?"

The waiters came, took orders, then left. They sat quietly a moment, then Rockwell leaned in closer. "We can't be seen together by anyone in our caste. They're required to tell and we would all be in trouble. I don't want to end up shunned, Partition. As for the circumstances, I want to know what you know. We all have our optics in different places. We need to work together."

Partition nodded. "We do. But we have to end the shunning."

Rockwell and Periodic exchanged glances, then Rockwell leaned in closer. "You do know what that means, right?"

Partition stared at him with a slight contempt. "I do," he said. "We have to end this and get into better places. The community needs to be surveyed. I don't believe that they've really turned their backs on our way of life. I believe they lay low. All they need is a leader."

Rockwell nodded. "Tell me about the Home Guard. What the frag are you doing in service?"

"It's part of the program here for the diplomats," Partition said. "So Ratchet said. He told me it's a condition of being one. A new change in the program, but no system."

Rockwell nodded. "I suppose. Right now, I don't intend to rock the boat as they say. Nothing that happens will be fast I'm finding so between us, we don't do anything without consulting each other."

Partition nodded. "Deal."

Periodic and Rockwell nodded. "Deal," they said as their lumch was brought to them by the waiters.

-0-At a water park in Tyger Pax

They bobbed in the water together as the wave machine washed over them. They had careened down the slide to splash madly. That included Kyro and Kel, Co-D's sisters and Bos's brothers, Stoney and Bravo. The boys waited at the bottom for Sunspot to slide down. With him at the top, Cooper stood beside the little Seeker. He was encouraging him and when Sunny sat, he slid madly downward in the rushing water. He shot into the pool and disappeared with a whoop. Rebounding upward again, Sunspot smiled at the others. As he did, Cooper came flying downward into the pool and the waves carried the children upward, then downward again. They would all climb out and do it again.

-0-At the house

"Where Pot?" Orion asked as he stared at his father.

Ironhide who was stuffing dinner dishes into the washer turned to the little imp who was standing beside him. "He's spending the night with others."

"Who them? They them? The shes? Where the shes? They goed to them some place? You say so. I, Orion, find them. We go finded them?" he asked earnestly.

Ironhide grinned. "No. They're where they belong unfortunately. You, on the other hand, haven't filled me in on school." Ironhide picked him up, shut the dishwasher, then walked to his chair to sit. Putting Orion on his lap, he grinned. "What did you do today?"

Orion delighted with the attention like any baby would be smiled. "I, Orion, doing books. I doing them. I, Orion, doing swamming, singing, swamming, I goed to there and doing this," he said mashing his servos together to show he had made something with clay. "I goed there. I goed to To-To."

"He teaches you things about talking," Ironhide asked.

Orion nodded. "I go duck, dog, ball, shish, ball. I doin' it all." He smiled broadly.

Ironhide snickered. "You swammed did ya? Twice? Fish. Say it."

Orion grinned. "Shish."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-ish," Ironhide replied.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-shish," Orion repeated with a fat chuckle.

Ratchet who sat down in his chair grinned. "I see things don't seem to connect."

"Glitches never do," Ironhide said. "I did the same thing."

"Then build some stairs so we can throw him down them. Least you can do for the infant," Ratchet said with a grin. "Tell me about the books."

Orion glanced at him. "I doing book for you," he said as he slid down, ran to his room and came out with a Dr. Seuss book. They were his favorites because they rhymed and the pictures were as insane as he was. He clambered back up, then sat. "I doin' for lou, Atar. I doin' this." He held the book up. It was Hop On Pop. "I doin' this book." He opened it pointing his fat baby digit to the words he was going to read. "Up, pup, pup is up." He looked at both of them. "Why pup up?"

They both wanted to howl with laughter at his earnest little face but instead shrugged. This was going to be good. He smiled, then continued, his serious little focus face taking over again. "Cup, pup, pup in cup. Pup, cup, cup on pup." He looked up, smiled brilliantly, then basked in their immediate applause. He continued. "Moopy. On house."

"Mouse. House. Mouse on house," Ironhide gently corrected.

Orion stared at him, then the book. "Moopie on house." Then he continued. "We all tall. We all small. All ball on a wall. We playin'." He smiled at them, got more applause, then continued. By now, the other little kids had wandered out, climbing up into Ratchet's lap to listen as Fireball walked to the fridge to get a snack. He glanced at the group then walked over to sit on a couch. Prowler then shifted to his lap. He grinned at Ratchet and Ironhide. "I love when they read to me. I like Dr. Seuss."

"We all do especially when Orion reads it," Ironhide said with a grin. "Continue, Maestro."

Orion smiled brilliantly. "We tall. Ball is tall. Ball is small. Ball on wall. Fall off. Go boom,"

At that point, laughter greeted his recital. Hero smiled at Ratchet. "I love it when he reads books. Isn't he good, Ada?"

"He's genius," Ratchet said as he kissed Hero's helm. "More, Spud."

He smiled and complied, reading the story his way which was, probably in the long run, better than Dr. Seuss had ever expected it to be recited. "We fight." He looked up. "I, Orion, not fight with Bad One. I good. I good, I, Orion."

Everyone grinned. He grinned back, then looked at the book. "I, Orion, fighted. We falled off wall. Went boom."

Inside both Ratchet and Ironhide howling laughter had commenced. Fireball grinned broadly as he listened. The little kids were entranced at Orion's 'good reading books' as Prowler mentioned. Orion continued. "Fight night. Him comed to me. I fighted. Not Han," he said glancing up quickly to his genitors. "This sayin'. Fighted. In the ..." He thought a moment, then consulted the book which threw him completely off the path of actual reading. He found his place, then read. "Jim. Him comed to me. Fighting with Jim." He looked up at Ironhide. "Who, Jim?" he asked.

It took a moment to reply around the internal hilarity, but Ironhide did. "He's the bad guy. Keep going."

Orion smiled and complied. "See Bee. We see a bee." He looked up. "I seed Bee. He nice. He, Bee, love Orion. I, Orion, love Bee. He see bee three. Now we see three. Three tree. Three shish in a tree." He paused, then looked at both of them. "What shish in trees?" He looked at the book. "Shish in a tree? How can that be?" He looked up at all of them.

Ironhide and Ratchet laughed loudly as everyone else chuckled and grinned. "How is that, Orion? Why are ffffffffffffff-ishes in trees?"

Orion thought about it. "I not know. I, Orion, love shish. Shish good. Swamming. All the shish swamming. I swamming too. I good swamming." He stared at the book, then continued. "Red red. They call me Red." He looked up. "I, Orion." Then he continued. "Red, red. I in bed. No," he said glancing up. "I here." He continued to everyone great amusement. "Ted and Ed in bed. Pat. Called him Pat and his cat. Bats here too. See?" he said holding up the books. Everyone grinned and nodded, so he continued. "Hat, cat, bat. Pat sat on that. Dad is sad."

Ratchet laughed loudly, then grinned. "Sorry. That part always makes me happy. Continue."

Orion smiled. **"I LIKE THIS THING!"** He looked at it and continued. "Dad sad. Had a bad thing. **Thing! THING! WHAT IS THAT THING?** That thing can sing. A long song he singed. Singing like this," Orion said, then burst into song. He sang a song from school, mostly, and was loud as ever. When he was finished, he picked up the story again.

Ironhide and Ratchet were dazzled as they recorded the entire thing for the next committee meeting. They would anyway but after the first book reading by Orion shared for the good of the order, it was now compulsory. Prime made it an order.

"Good-by, thing. You sing too long. Walk. Doing the walking, thing," he said seriously. " **HOP! WE HOPPED. HOPPED ON POP!** We hopped on pop and not doing. Brown said not hop. Pop not like we hop. Pup comed here again. Pup up." He looked up. "I, Orion, not know why she up." He continued to everyone's delight. "Brown upside down. **WHERE BROWN? HERE BROWN! COMED BACK TO HERE! GOOD BROWN!** " he ad-libbed.

"That's great. I didn't know that Brown came back. Where did he go?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle.

"Him going to the shes," Orion said. "Him going to seeing the shes and then hopped. Him coming to town. Up and down." Then he continued. "Snack to comed to here. I like cookies," he said smiling up at Ironhide. "Eat a snack with Brown and Black. Jump. Him jump to thing. I don't know why he jump." He looked at Ironhide who grinned and shrugged. Then continued onward, he did. "Him fast. Going fast, him did. Tent. Went to tent. Him got wet. Two dogs get wet. Them yelling. Up hill him went with dogs. See?" he said holding the book with pictures that actually didn't show that.

Everyone nodded with grins so he continued. "Atar, Ada, shes and them shes. That one is him. My shes doing books some. My atar saying things too. Him saying things. Crambabble-pople and ..." He paused at the words. Constantinople and Timbuktu mocked him from the page. He looked up. "What this saying?"

"Constantinople and Timbuktu," Ironhide said slowly.

Orion considered that. "Combubble. Clam." He grinned, warming up to the moment. **"TIPTOE! TIMDOO-DOO!** " He cackled. "I, Orion, say doo-doo."

Everyone cackled with him, then he wound up for the finale. "Seehemewe, pat pup pop. Hethreetreebee. Tophopstop. Ask me doing this more later but not now." He looked up with hopeful optics and got more laughter, hugs and praise than usual.

And thus endeth the lesson.

-0-TBC 5-7-17 **edited 5-9-17**

The greatness that is Hop On Pop:

"Hop on Pop" by Dr. Seuss

UP PUP Pup is up.

CUP PUP Pup in cup.

PUP CUP Cup on pup.

MOUSE HOUSE Mouse on house.

HOUSE MOUSE House on mouse.

ALL TALL We all are tall.

ALL SMALL We all are small.

ALL BALL We all play ball.

BALL WALL Up on a wall.

ALL FALL Fall off the wall.

DAY PLAY We play all day.

NIGHT FIGHT We fight all night.

HE ME He is after me.

HIM JIM Jim is after him.

SEE BEE We see a bee.

SEE BEE THREE Now we see three.

THREE TREE Three fish in a tree.

Fish in a tree? How can that be?

RED RED They call me Red.

RED BED I am in bed.

RED NED TED and ED in BED

PAT PAT they call him Pat.

PAT SAT Pat sat on hat.

PAT CAT Pat sat on cat.

PAT BAT Pat sat on bat.

NO PAT NO Don't sit on that.

SAD DAD BAD HAD Dad is sad.

Very, very sad.

He had a bad day. What a day Dad had!

THING THING What is that thing?

THING SING That thing can sing!

SONG LONG A long, long song.

Good-by, Thing. You sing too long.

WALK WALK We like to walk.

WALK TALK We like to talk.

HOP POP We like to hop.

We like to hop on top of Pop.

STOP You must not hop on Pop.

Mr. BROWN Mrs. BROWN

Mr. Brown upside down.

Pup up. Brown down.

Pup is down. Where is Brown?

WHERE IS BROWN? THERE IS BROWN!

Mr. Brown is out of town.

BACK BLACK Brown came back.

Brown came back with Mr. Black.

SNACK SNACK Eat a snack.

Eat a snack with Brown and Black.

JUMP BUMP He jumped. He bumped.

FAST PAST He went past fast.

WENT TENT SENT He went into the tent.

I sent him out of the tent.

WET GET Two dogs get wet.

HELP YELP They yelp for help.

HILL WILL Will went up hill.

WILL HILL STILL Will is up hill still.

FATHER MOTHER SISTER BROTHER

That one is my other brother.

My brothers read a little bit.

Little words like If and it.

My father can read big words, too.

Like CONSTANTINOPLE and TIMBUKTU

SAY SAY What does this say?

seehemewe

patpup pop

hethreetreebee

tophopstop

Ask me tomorrow but not to today


	499. Chapter 499

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd5 499)

I'm going to post the next part at 501 on a new page, The Diego Diaries, Part Six. You can find it on my homepage and fix alerts for yourself there. I don't know what's going on but I just sent my third request to support and someone has said its happening to others. Hang in there, my darlings. I wanted to let you know where the story is going to go. Two days and I think we're going to be moving to Diego Diaries Part Six. :D You can set alerts there. :D

-0-At home

They sat on their ada's lap staring at the dog and bug nearby. Iacon turned toward Blue who sat beside them on the couch. Kaon stood on the floor staring at the twins. Iacon signed that her helm hurt. Blue messaged Ratchet who assured them that they were fine, that it was just residual soreness that would disappear by morning. Blue signed to them that it was going to be fine and would they like an Oreo. They would.

Kaon would too as he looked from one to the other. Sideswipe was in the washrack getting their tubby together. Shortly, they would be sitting in the little washtub with their bath toys while their anxious genitors gently washed them. Kaon would sit in Sideswipe's arms and worry too. The energy in the house was tense and the twins were tenser. It would be a long night for all of them. No matter what they said to the twins, they didn't remember what the words meant. It would take a while for them to get that back again.

-0-Elsewhere

"I hate that the twinnies feel so painful," Chan said as he got ready for bed. "I hate it when the children feel poorly. I hope that Sunspot and our little mechs have a good evening too. I thought I'd cry when they had to go to their real families but it was the best thing to do. What a miracle that they got to have their families back, Corr."

"I know. Think about how big space is and how far away we've all been flung. I heard on The Hourly News that another migration has been spotted and it has the Razorclaw group between us and them. I shudder to think what that might mean," Corr replied.

Docker who was organizing her schoolwork walked to the wash rack. "Our youngling will make sure all is well. Ratchet, Ironhide, and the Prime will bring them in safely. Miler is a wizard with the space bridges. You will see, my dear ones."

They bantered together, the four of them in their cozy home on the corner of floor 24 of the building with family all around them. They were eligible for housing of their own but insisted that they wanted to be together this way. The apartment was large and they were happy. They were contingent to the family and babies, both theirs and the new one, Scout. There was no place else they wanted to be but here. Appa Ratchet's cat sat on the kitchen table watching everyone shut the place down for the night. Outside, the lights were bright and the airfield was ever busy. Soon he would curl up on the foot of the berth with Ratchet and Docker. The house would be silent and all would be well. In the morning, he would go to school with Ratchet and their orn about town would begin once again. He would do so in the warm safety of Ratchet's carry hold.

-0-Across the hallway

"What's the word then, Alie, about the Whites? Have the humans made any attempt to reach out to them?" Blackjack said as he bathed Scout. The baby was sitting in the bowl that he still just fit smiling at his father. His father smiled back.

Alor who was in the kitchen called back. "Not yet. The communications between the outfit that runs the operation that hides them at Nellis and Washington is pretty constant. No one knows what's the deal and they aren't talking. I'm going to recommend to Prime that we get in touch with their leadership and homeworld before this gets weirder than it is. I don't know how long the humans are going to put up with this given the change in the leadership in Washington now."

Blackjack rinsed Scout off as Alor walked in. He grinned, then held out a towel. Blackjack wrapped the baby in it, then they walked to Scout's room. They would dry him, lather him well with armor lotion, then settle him into the crib where he still recharged. Scout would drag it out but eventually, he would give in to sleep. His genitors would watch him a moment, then sneak out to spend the evening watching bicycle races on the sports channel. Sometimes the crashes were spectacular.

-0-In a tower high up in the sky

"I have a message from Partition," Hard Drive said. "He wants to end the shunning. I talked to Prime about it and we'll do it on Martian Friday. I'll have the entire panel there including you, Delphi. I want this over and done with."

"It's going to be awful," Delphi said. "I know it's designed to impart the lesson that you have to behave but really, Hardie," he said as he put his books on the shelf. He had collected them since coming here, art and history books with interesting biographies all in paper format. A bookshelf lined the wall behind their chairs that he was slowly and steadily filling with pictures of the family and books to read. He glanced at Hard Drive. "This is a punishment exercise, Hardie. You might want to speak to that so the congregation will understand what a colossal penalty this is. I have only seen one and it made me shudder."

Hard Drive who was working on datapads related to his district on Cybertron nodded. "I will. This is a deterrent, Delph. It's supposed to be excruciating."

"It is. Remind me never to get crosshairs with the old caste," Delphi said as he looked in another box with more books. "I got those biographies you wanted. They came today. I'm putting them here."

"Thank you," Hardie said as he finished up a report and opened another. "I hope to read them some fine orn."

Delphi grinned. "Me too."

-0-Dinner at a restaurant

Slacker and Jessa sat by a window eating dinner together. Jessa was his right arm at the office where he worked directing all shipping, import, and export for the airfields, all of them on-world. She had found him sad and lonely and he had found her comforting. It hadn't occurred to him to think about himself ever being happy again. His entire world had been shattered in The Fall and he had taken what was left of his workers, their ships, and left. They had pirated around and when they were taken over by Prime, he had found solace in working himself around the clock.

Jessa had been the office manager before he had come and was the office manager/assistant/second in command to Slacker now. They had hit it off, albeit quietly at first. Breakfast was had at The Pit Stop each morning before work. A movie and the odd lunch was followed by race nights at the track, music nights at the bar and dinners. It was comfortable between them, these two lonely souls who had nearly identical backstories.

Slacker had been the lynchpin of his family creating a business that had supported nearly 30 family members and close friends. He had slaved at it creating a life that was comfortable and happy. He didn't mind being single at the time. He wanted love and a family but not at the time. There were a lot of mouths to feed and some of them weren't strong enough to work so he did. When the bombs came and everyone died so had the best part of him. He took his surviving employees, their families and left.

Jessa had been the only one to survive her own private hell and had been in an early migration to Mars. She hadn't bonded and hadn't been seeing anyone. She gave herself solace in lots of activity involving work and volunteering. If you were busy, you didn't have to think too much. When she saw Slacker, she saw herself. Now they had a thing going and it was helping both of them in ways that were hard to measure.

The lights outside were beautiful. They sat together by a window watching the night beyond as they talked and laughed. It had been a long time for both of them since they had. It was as medicinal for the two as anything a doctor could prescribe and a nice start to a way back to happiness.

-0-Elsewhere

Raptor put his miniature helicopter back in the box, then put it in the closet by the door. He grinned. Little Mech would have a hard time besting him with his own overloaded slab of tech. Ironhide always thought big and doing so gave his old grandpa an advantage, the cunning slagger.

"I see that you stripped the chopper down a bit. You have no idea how you damage my reputation when you crash on takeoff," Turbine said with a grin. He was sitting nearby getting his lessons ready for classes at the Central Labor Hall Lecture Annex in two orns. His students came once a decaorn for a four joor lecture on religion and philosophy. Olivia Bowers was a student. So were a growing number of other humans.

Raptor smiled. "Your reputation is under no threat, Only One. Now Ironhide's ..."

Turbine laughed. "That's as true as it gets. By the way, I'm glad that the little mechs and Sunspot are together. It makes my spark feel better."

Raptor sat down on his chair and picked up the remote to the television. "Me too. What a depth of despair this whole decaorn has been. Atar told me that there's going to be a shunning request meeting Martian Friday. Oh, joy."

Turbine grinned. "I hear you. By the way, we're here for the championship. I asked Ironhide to secure the children for the game. Bos, Co-D, and Reflector have to be there with Sunspot. I think it would be very difficult for the children if they couldn't come. I sent an invitation to their families to be with us during the game. I haven't checked the mail. Did you?"

Raptor clicked the mail list on the monitor and in it were three emails from the Cooper-Barnet, Michah-Tempo, and Timber-Simmer families. They had agreed to come. It was with a lighter spark that the two watched rugby reruns on the telly.

-0-At the house of Cooper-Barnet

Sunspot had come home with Bos, his family, and the other little mechs after eating at a pizza parlor in Bern. They had fun playing games, eating pizza and talking to the families. Reflector and Co-D's families had come along as well. The new little kids were nice and so was the baby. Alise and Topper, the grand genitors of two of them were very kind and friendly. Being a traumatized child who hadn't spent a night away from his own home since becoming the tenderly raised son of Ratchet and Ironhide, Sunspot had little experience outside the family with anyone else's. Given the sweet kindly nature of the adults organizing this venture, it was surprisingly easy for him to relax and have fun.

They had gone home to Bos's house, the four of them then headed for his berth room. Between puzzles, video games, and goofy kid stuff, they were having a great time. Alise and Topper who had settled in the living room with Cooper and Barnet chatted away the evening. They were happy and the house's energy was light. Having the children together was a good thing. They would chat with Ratchet and Ironhide over dinner in a few orns to figure out how to make this happen. They would also get the word on how to get to the Primal Box for the game.

They would be stunned that this would be where they would watch the championship game for the Primus Cup. They had never seen one before but for bootleg videos on the local network. None of them had ever been to an actual game. The wonders of the colony were never going to cease it would seem. It would be a great evening, then everyone would settle in for the night. Co-D and Reflector would go down the hallway to their homes while Sunspot, Spot, and Bos would sleep on Bos's berth. It would be a whispery, happy joor before they fell asleep.

-0-Out there

They had gone through a bridge that took them into the free space beyond the dominion of Razorclaw. They flashed through the darkness with sensors wide open seeking information about who might be heading their way for safety and what that might mean for any trouble in the midst. The Seeker flight streaked onward and disappeared into the darkness of space.

-0-Caminus

They had been given leave to resettle Caminus after it was established that they would be safe and the orbits around them were stable and unaffected by the new addition. The science ships would stay to continue measurements but the long term models and the data collected signaled success. Ships were still destroying incoming debris from the dust cloud around the planet and free floating things from space but they were now being somewhat assisted by the presence and gravity exerted by the two gas giants currently in orbits in the outer reaches of the star. One more would be moved in by bridge, balanced among the orbiting planets currently in position, and monitored heavily. Big asteroids had battered one of them already and had been pulled off a course that would bring them near Caminus. It was working.

Sunrise that first orn on Caminus had been a joyous occasion. It had been a long time since there was one in the dim dying light of their old star. This was a glorious orn. Spiria, the Mistress of Flame stood on the steps of the Forgefire Parliament basking in the sunlight as their new star rose slowly on the horizon. They would live in the warmth of a healthy sun again, this group that worshiped the divine light of Solus the Maker. They would flourish once more and their culture, their way of life and values would be spared assimilation into the larger one of Mars. They were important, unique, and deserved to survive.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," she whispered softly. "You are truly The One Who Comes." She smiled and nodded to a couple of colonists who were walking to work, then turned to go inside the Parliament. There were celebrations to plan and thanks to be made to their Prime. They were safe, inside the closest, most safe ring of defense and all was well. She disappeared inside the building as the colony began to come to life once more. In space, watching over them with great care, several battle shuttles and a pair of science ships would continue to guard them as they began their life in a new system.

Prime had made it so.

-0-TBC 5-8-17 **edited 5-10-17**


	500. Chapter 500

The Diego Diaries: Function (dd5 500)

-0-Darkness in the void

They blasted through space heading to a growing presence of ships heading their way. A message was sent in bullet form toward them. They continued with speed forward.

-0-On the ships ahead …

They stood in a group together on the deck of the command ship, Ingot. The message had been received. One of Twelve turned to the others. "Prime has sent this message. This will be difficult."

Ten of Twelve nodded. "We must act with discretion. The Seekers work for him now. Very disconcerting. We must send a message."

The others nodded. Then they gathered at communications to do so.

-0-Ops Center

:Red Wing to Prime:

"Prime here." He sat at the table with a number of mechs, some recalled from Cybertron. All he needed was information. If it was good, the mechs would leave to go back to their assignments. If not, they would lead a group against whoever it was. The ships were ready on the flight line to go including Xantium and Gamma.

:Optimus, we have sighted them and gotten a message. They appear to be Functionalists. What are your orders?: Red Wing's voice replied.

"Frag," Prowl said with a frown. "Red Wing, what is their identifier?"

:Yellow castle nut, two sets of wings and three circles inside. I remember them. There was a group near where I grew up. What do you want us to do?:

"What was the message back to you, Red?" Raptor asked.

:We told them we were here for Prime and they said they want to speak with him:

"Tell them I'm on my way," Optimus said as he stood. "Come with me, all of you." He walked to the door followed by a number of mechs including Prowl. They were at the ship and on their way in minutes.

-0-The Hourly News, 1330 TMC

"Today, the Office of the Primes announced the presence of a migration of unknown size coming toward Mars from the far side of the DMZ that separates Primal space from the Decepticon interloper, Razorclaw. The Office reports that the migration is of unknown makeup but is steadily approaching the area. Two flights of Seekers, heavies and gunnery specialists have been sent to intercept the group to find out who they are and what they represent. It has been established that they are indeed Cybertronians but what sort is still unknown.

"The area that they traverse has now produced two migrations which have to contend with the fluid situation of Razorclaw's fortress. The area is relatively unknown though there are plans to investigate and map it for the future. Deep space telescopes have mapped some of it but not to the degree that is needed. Given the disperal of our people through the galaxy after The Fall, it is not surprising that they would be coming to the call of Prime, Starscream and the Great Elder from all manner of directions.

"The ready flight on the line at the Military Airport has just lifted off to bridge jump to the group. It includes both Xantium and Gamma who will be assisting Prime and the Senior Autobots in the venture. Not much has been released regarding this mission but more will be when the situation is under better understood. Those who work for the Refugee Bureau helping refugees through immigation and settlement should check their messages. Those who will be asked to work support will be called.

"In other news, the new construction at the site designated for Earth2 has been steadily underway. A great deal of prefabricated construction has been airlifted and placed into the general construction plan. The United Nations Habitat and Earth 1 have been quarantined during the greater part of construction in order to insure the safety of everyone who lives there. Enormous quantities of dust and flying debris and rocks have been a byproduct of the facility being airlifted into place sectionally. It is believed that in three orns the facility will be completed but for modification inside. Two more orns will be required for that to be achieved.

"The Planning Commission directed the relevent departments and industries to prioritize the facility given that migrations are presenting themselves on deep space sensors. This matter has induced the speedy implementation of the construction. Safety testing will take an entire orn before the facility can be signed off for habitation. Simulation scenarios will be run, then the human occupants will be brought to the colony in groups to undertake the training and education necessary to live in a zero tolerance environment.

"The Office of the Primes has indicated that Ambassador and CMO Ratchet of Iacon will be leading that indoctrination. Others from the colony will be called upon to give instruction and lead discussions about what life in a dangerous habitation can mean and what the policies of the colony are for non-Cybertronian individuals. They will be coming in groups of 200 and will be the leading edge of the general population which will number over 5,000 when the habitat is complete.

"In the original plans, the corporation, Earth2 Ltd. asked for and was not granted habitation for the 80,000 individuals that they initially wished to house. It was considered problematic that so many humans could live here without difficulties, among them differing ideas over resource use and the safety factor of that many individuals. After much discussion, the beginning group will be well under that number. Studies will begin when they come to see what the stresses, complaints and strengths of such an endeavor will be for human habitation involving large numbers.

"The Championship game of the Primus Cup will be held on Martian Sunday, three orns from now in the Autobot City Unified School District Multi-purpose Arena in the Arena District. The stadium has been groomed for a crowd expected to number 242,000 with a viewing audience of over 9 billion over the MCA. Cybertron will be added to the viewing audience as well as the rest of the recovered Empire. Earth and Mars will be viewing this, the third Primus Cup held here in the reconstituted league. It will be covered extensively for home viewership and archived in the sports file of the Cybertronian Adult Football League folder on the Community Bulletin Board and on the IntraComm home page.

"The two teams, Kaon's Kavaliers, the reigning champions and Simfur's Templars, the team in the final game last season are healthy, ready to go and the game promises to be exciting. There will be a half time show sponsored by the Autobot City Stables, the Old Band of the Army, and the Autobot City Infant Football League. It is expected to be very exciting and colorful. Right now, we have to break for the Community Bulletin Board but when we come back, we hope to have an update on the mission which we are told is being led by our Prime, Optimus and his senior staff."

The scene cut from Lim-Lee to the slow scrolling of the Community Bulletin Board. Owen Harris found ot a lot of things from that simple yet comprehensive device. The weather would be mild if mild could be said about -67 degrees, winds would be light but sand particulates would be inconsequential, the roads to Earth 1 and the Consulate would still be closed, Sparkling Day would be serving something that looked and sounded like chicken in gravy over white rice with a few things that were alien in design and name. The Intermediate and Youngling Day would have the same but with different side dishes.

He also saw that clubs were meeting here and there, a new call up was made for the Home Guard, a flying club was opening membership to interested individuals, the library had new hours in Tyger Pax due to expansion, the Sports Center in every city was opening an hour earlier due to the weather, and the campgrounds in the Valles were closed until further notice due to upgrading of trails.

He could have been home for the normalcy of the information scrolling on the screen. Some of those sitting with him eating or working noted different notices. "Olivia is taking in new students for her introduction to Circle philosophy overview," a scientist said.

"How many here are part of that?" Owen asked.

"Half a dozen with some leaning that way," the scientist said. "The Circle and Missionaries are a good group. If you like the ideas of pacifism and acceptance that all life is worthy and good, then you will be a good fit for them. They have a lot of ideas but those are important."

"Olivia Bowers is the teacher. She became a student of Heatout I was told. What's he like?" Owen asked.

"I like him. He's a good guy. Real decent and brave," another scientist said. "He has time for you if you want to talk to him. He's so important here that its hard to express but he will talk to you. He liked Olivia and she's his student. She's really, really a believer."

"I should call her then," Owen asked.

"She's the Circle contact. She's his personal student," the first scientist said. "That's how serious Olivia is, to convince him to be her mentor."

Owen nodded, then mentally added Olivia to his list of humans to contact when they were allowed into the habitat. "What's the word on the game? Will we get to go?"

"Before this, yes," a family member of a scientist said who was sitting nearby. "The sandstorm is going to prevent that, I think. They have a set aside area for us. But I don't think we're going to this game. We play them in the theater."

Owen nodded. "That's too bad. I hoped to see a game in person. Maybe next season."

The others nodded. "There's no comparison on television. You have to go to one to really get it."

He would brood on that all afternoon as he waited for The Hourly News to deliver it.

-0-At the place of meet up

The Seekers were on the skins of ships in the migration. They were typical Functionalist ships, all power and function without a lot of embellishment. They were a practical group in that manner with ties to the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea in that they were part of the practice of the Guiding Hand. But that was where it stopped.

Red Wing rapped on a hatch which opened. He dropped in with Cloudburst and a big mech named Speedo. They walked to the bridge past a number of individuals who watched them without comment. When they got there, the twelve mechs who were in charge stared at them impassively. Red Wing who had heard stories of Functionalists but never met any felt the tension in the room. "I'm Red Wing. Who is in charge here."

"We are." -all twelve

-0-On the way

They sat around the command deck waiting to reach the mission in the darkness ahead. Ratchet turned toward Prime. "What do you think about the Functionalists being here?"

"I am concerned," Prime said. "We have a lot of individuals who might find them being here a support to their ideas. I do not want trouble from them. They have to understand that their ideas are not welcome here."

"There's always the brig," Ironhide said darkly.

:Red Wing to Prime:

"Prime here, Red Wing."

:Prime, we entered the ship and spoke to the leadership. The Functionalist Council is here:

"Understood," Prime said grimly. "We will be there shortly. Pull back to wait. I want them to wait."

:Understood: Red Wing said.

Prime sat back to think as the others vented their own ideas and opinions of that group. Hard Drive turned to Prime. "They likely left a trail of disposables behind them. This could be a terrible mess."

"We will have to back track through their flight plan and get their databases right away. We cannot think that they haven't done terrible things. This is the ruling council of that form of thinking. I will not allow them to have landfall until we sort this out. There could be a great deal of our people in trouble out there. We have to find them."

"I think its possible that they won't be alive when we do, Optimus," Hercy said with a grim tone. "I do remember them and they have a way to 'recall' a mech when they figure they have no more use."

Prime nodded. "I know. That is what I am afraid of too."

The ship flashed into the darkness surrounded by others as they made their way toward an antique sidebar of their history whose influence led to the downfall of their entire civilization.

-0-TBC 5-9-17 **edited 6-14-17**


	501. Chapter 501

The Diego Diaries: Function (dd5 500) not edited

-0-Darkness in the void

The Seekers blasted through space heading to a growing presence of ships flying their way. A message was sent in bullet form toward them. They continued with speed forward.

-0-On the ships ahead …

They stood in a group together on the deck of the command ship, Ingot. The message had been received. One of Twelve turned to the others. "Prime has sent this. This will be difficult."

Ten of Twelve nodded. "We must act with discretion. The Seekers work for him now. Very disconcerting. We must send a message."

The others nodded. Then they gathered at communications to do so.

-0-Ops Center

:Red Wing to Prime:

"Prime here." He sat at the table with a number of mechs, some recalled from Cybertron. All he needed was information. If it was good, the mechs would leave to go back to their assignments. If not, they would lead a group against whoever it was. Ships were ready on the flight line to go including Xantium and Gamma.

:Optimus, we've sighted them and got a message back. They appear to be Functionalists. What are your orders?: Red Wing's voice replied.

"Frag," Prowl said with a frown. "Red Wing, what is their identifier?"

:Yellow castle nut, two sets of wings and three circles inside. I remember them. There was a group near where I grew up. What do you want us to do?:

"What was the message back to you, Red?" Raptor asked.

:We told them we were here for Prime and they said they want to speak with him:

"Tell them I'm on my way," Optimus said as he stood. "Come with me, all of you." He walked to the door followed by a number of mechs including Prowl. They headed for the ship and on their way in minutes.

-0-The Hourly News, 1330 TMC

"Today, the Office of the Primes announced the presence of a migration of unknown size coming toward Mars from the far side of the DMZ that separates Primal space from the Decepticon interloper, Razorclaw. The Office reports that the migration is of unknown makeup but is steadily approaching the area. Two flights of Seekers, heavies and gunnery specialists have been sent to intercept the group to find out who they are and what they represent. It has been established that they are indeed Cybertronians but what sort is still unknown.

"The area that they traverse has now produced two migrations which have to contend with the fluid situation of Razorclaw's fortress. The area is relatively unknown though there are plans to investigate and map it for the future. Deep space telescopes have mapped some of it but not to the degree that's needed. Given the dispersal of our people through the galaxy after The Fall, it's not surprising that they would be coming to the call of Prime, Starscream, and the Great Elder from all manner of directions.

"The ready emergency flight on the line at the Military Airport has just lifted off to bridge jump to the group. It includes both Xantium and Gamma who will be assisting Prime and the Senior Autobots in the venture. Not much has been released about this but more will be when the situation is better understood. Those who work for the Refugee Bureau helping refugees through immigration and settlement should check their messages. Those who will be asked to work support will be called.

"In other news, the new construction at the site designated for Earth2 has been steadily underway. A great deal of prefabricated construction has been airlifted and placed into the general construction plan. The United Nations Habitat and Earth 1 have been quarantined during the greater part of construction to insure the safety of everyone who lives there. It's believed that in three orns the facility will be completed but for modification inside. Two more orns will be required for that to be achieved.

"The Planning Commission directed the relevant departments and industries to prioritize the facility given that migrations are presenting themselves on deep space sensors. This matter has induced the speedy implementation of the construction. Safety testing will take an entire orn before the facility can be signed off for habitation. Scenarios will be run and then the human occupants will be brought to the colony in groups to undertake the training and education necessary to live in a zero tolerance environment.

"The Office of the Primes has indicated that Ambassador and CMO Ratchet of Iacon will be leading that indoctrination. Others from the colony will be called upon to give instruction and lead the discussions about what life in a dangerous habitation can mean and what the policies of the colony are for non-Cybertronian individuals. They will be coming in groups of 200 and will be the leading edge of the general population which will number over 5,000 when the habitat is complete.

"In the original plans, the corporation, Earth2 Ltd. asked for and was not granted habitation for the 80,000 individuals that they initially wished to house. It was considered problematic that so many humans could live here without difficulties, among them differing ideas over resource use and the safety factor of that many individuals. After much discussion, the beginning group will be well under that number. Studies will begin when they come to see what the stresses, complaints, and strengths of such an endeavor will be for human habitation involving large numbers.

"The Championship game of the Primus Cup will be held on Martian Sunday, three orns from now in the Autobot City Unified School District Multi-purpose Arena in the Arena District. The stadium has been groomed for a crowd expected to number 242,000 with a viewing audience of over 9 billion over the MCA. Cybertron will be added to the viewing audience as well as the rest of the recovered Empire. Earth and Mars will be viewing this, the third Primus Cup held here in the reconstituted league. It will be covered extensively for home viewership and archived in the sports file of the Cybertronian Adult Football League folder on the Community Bulletin Board and on the IntraComm home page in the sports section.

"The two teams, Kaon's Kavaliers, the reigning champions and Simfur's Templars, the oppositional team in the final game last season are healthy, ready to go and the game promises to be exciting. There will be a half time show sponsored by the Autobot City Stables, the Old Band of the Army, and the Autobot City Infant Football League. It's expected to be very exciting and colorful. Right now, we have to break for the Community Bulletin Board but when we come back, we hope to have an update on the mission which we're told is being led by our Prime, Optimus and his senior staff."

The scene cut from Lim-Lee to the slow scrolling of the Community Bulletin Board. Owen Harris found out a lot of things from that simple yet comprehensive device. The weather would be mild if mild could be said to be about -67 degrees, winds would be light with sand particulates inconsequential, the roads to Earth 1 and the Consulate would still be closed, and Sparkling Day would be serving something that looked and sounded like chicken in gravy over white rice with a few things that were alien in design and name. Intermediate and Youngling Day would have the same but with different side dishes.

He also saw that clubs were meeting here and there, a new call up was made for the Home Guard, a flying club was opening membership to interested individuals, the library had new hours in Tyger Pax due to expansion, the Sports Center in every city was opening an hour earlier due to the weather, and the campgrounds in the Valles were closed until further notice due to upgrading of trails.

He could have been home for the normalcy of the information scrolling on the screen. Some of those sitting with him eating or working noted different notices. "Olivia is taking in new students for her Introduction to Circle philosophy overview," a scientist said.

"How many here are part of that?" Owen asked.

"Half a dozen with some leaning that way," the scientist said. "The Circle and Missionaries are good groups. If you like the ideas of pacifism and acceptance that all life is worthy and good, then you'll be a good fit for them. They have a lot of ideas but those are important ones."

"Olivia Bowers is the teacher. She became a student of Heatout, I was told. What's he like?" Owen asked.

"I like him. He's a good guy. Real decent and brave," another scientist said. "He has time for you if you want to talk to him. He's so important here that it's hard to express but he'll talk to you. He likes Olivia and she's his student. She's really really a believer."

"I should call her then," Owen asked.

"She's the Circle contact among the humans. She's his personal student," the first scientist said. "That's how serious Olivia is, to convince him to be her mentor."

Owen nodded, then mentally added Olivia to his list of humans to contact when they were allowed into the habitat. "What's the word on the game? Will we get to go?"

"Before this, yes," a family member of a scientist said who was sitting nearby. "The sandstorm is going to prevent that, I think. They have a set-aside area for us. But I don't think we're going to this game. We play them in the theater."

Owen nodded. "That's too bad. I hoped to see a game in person. Maybe next season."

The others nodded. "There's no comparison on television. You have to go to one to really get it."

He would brood on that all afternoon as he waited for The Hourly News to deliver it to them at the theater.

-0-At the place of meet up

The Seekers were on the skins of ships in the migration. They were typical Functionalist ships, all power and function without a lot of embellishment. They were a practical group in that manner with ties to the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea in that they were part of the practice of the Guiding Hand. But that was where it stopped.

Red Wing rapped on a hatch which opened. He dropped in with Cloudburst and a big mech named Speedo. They walked to the bridge past a number of individuals who watched them without comment. When they got there, the twelve mechs who were in charge stared at them impassively. Red Wing who had heard stories of Functionalists but never met any felt the tension in the room. "I'm Red Wing. Who's in charge here."

"We are." -all twelve

-0-On the way

They sat in chairs and benches around the command deck waiting to reach the mission in the darkness ahead. Ratchet turned toward Prime. "What do you think about the Functionalists being here?"

"I am concerned," Prime said. "We have a lot of individuals who might find them a support to their ideas. I do not want trouble from them. They have to understand that their ideas are not welcome here."

"There's always the brig," Ironhide said darkly.

:Red Wing to Prime:

"Prime here, Red Wing."

:Prime, we entered the ship and spoke to the leadership. The Functionalist Council is here:

"Understood," Prime said grimly. "We will be there shortly. Pull back to wait. I want them to wait."

:Understood: Red Wing said.

Prime sat back to think as the others vented their own ideas and opinions of that group. Hard Drive turned to Prime. "They likely left a trail of disposables behind them. This could be a terrible mess."

"We will have to back track through their flight plan and get their databases right away. We cannot think that they have not done terrible things. This is the ruling council of that form of thinking. I will not allow them to have landfall until we sort this out. There could be many of our people in trouble out there. We have to find them."

"I think its possible that they won't be alive when we do, Optimus," Hercy said with a grim tone. "I do remember them and they have a way to 'recall' a mech when they figure they have no more use."

Prime nodded. "I know. That is what I am afraid of too."

The ship flashed into the darkness surrounded by others as they made their way toward an antique sidebar of their history whose influence led to the downfall of their entire civilization.

-0-TBC 5-9-17 I am going to try something with a test for a part six. If you are a reader who got alerts and they stopped, let's see if starting a part six will fix that. :D


	502. Chapter 502

I have set up part six. It works for some who haven't gotten alerts but get them now. For a few, it doesn't. I have a message in to the site about it and I'm going to post the story in Part six. Go there and set up alerts. I am going to make sure that this gets fixed. I love ya to pieces. Until all are one, Me


End file.
